


Do you want to know a secret?

by fleurdesaison



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 981,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdesaison/pseuds/fleurdesaison
Summary: Some people say that the friends you make during high school and college are going to be your friends for life. They are going to be with you through the good and the bad, sharing the burdens and happiness. Some people also say that is impossible knowing a person fully. So what happens when the people you call friends and think you know so well keep so many secrets from you? Will you feel betrayed? Will you support and forgive them? Knowing about their secrets will motivate you to tell yours too? How to tell your friends about your secret? When?





	1. Prologue I - The guests arrival - Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF and it was big, like really big. Anyway, I'll compile some chapters together and I'm not that good at editing so it is bound to still have some mistakes.

 

 

While trying to balance family, work, studies and of course love life, they went through some crazy shit together and that made their friendship grow stronger. They experienced separation before but knew it would be temporary and they would see each other as long as they entered college. But it’s been a while since they all graduated college and everything was different; life got really busy and they were lucky if they could see each other once a week.

After some time trying to adjust, they agreed to hang out together at least once every three months and they managed to keep up this arrangement for a year now, rotating with every meeting in a different house. Their time together was always shorter than what they would like but still was very special as they could laugh and joke around and that was enough to keep them going.

Today was an exciting day for Sungyeol, he arrived early to work so he could somehow ditch the last hour to come home sooner and arrange things. This time their friends would come to hang out in his apartment and he had to prepare everything to welcome his longtime friends.

“Boooo.” Sungyeol heard a low voice in his ear.

“Myungsoo, Oh my God, you scared me, I just lost 10 years of my life!” Sungyeol put his hand on his heart trying to calm his heartbeat.

“HEHEHE. Sorry, you were concentrating so much I couldn’t resist.” Myungsoo giggled and the older just sent him a glare.

“You little …” The taller was about to curse when Myungsoo quickly put his hand up in surrender.

“Hey, I apologized already. What are you doing so concentrated anyway?”

“Hiding snacks… or at least trying.” Sungyeol answered absent-minded and went back to what he was doing.

“I don’t know why you still bother; you know that Sungjong and Dongwoo are going to join forces to find it. Put it in the bedroom, you know they don’t go there. You always lock the door anyway. ” The taller boy sighed putting his hands on the small table in the kitchen and leaning towards Myungsoo with a serious expression.

“First, these are my favorite snacks; I used to eat all the time with my dad when I was a child and my mom just sent me as a peace offering, so it’s double the meaning.” Then he motioned for the fridge. “And second, how am I supposed to hide ice cream in the bedroom without a fridge? It’s going melt.” Sungyeol finished his arguments asking himself why Myungsoo couldn’t know this, it was obvious.

“Hide the snacks and leave the ice cream then. I can buy more for you tomorrow after you get wasted and wake up with a massive headache, ice cream will surely lift your mood.” This was just what Sungyeol needed to hear to instantly smile showing all his gums, the kind of smile that Myungsoo loved and made his heart beat crazily.

“You’re the best! I could kiss you right now!” Hearing that, he went closer to Sungyeol, puckered his lips and waited.

“You didn’t think I would really kiss you right?” Sungyeol asked playfully and pinched the younger nose that made a disappointed face. “And you are wearing these clothes too.” The taller pointed out.

“What’s wrong with my clothes, they are...” Myungsoo was going to defend himself but the taller was quick to interrupt him.

“You were in the hospital, you are dirty. You actually came quite early I thought your shift ended at 7 pm, go take a shower so you can help me out here.” Sungyeol stated and dismissed him with his hands.

“What are you talking about? I came as fast as I could but it’s already 7:40.” Myungsoo tilted his head to the side a bit confused. It was common knowledge that Sungyeol had big eyes, but the younger could swear that his eyes doubled the size. Sungyeol then went to the living room in search of something, trying to say a lot of things at the same time.

“God, I lost track of the time, I should speed things up, I need to set the poker table, I need to … Myung where are the poker chips? Why are you still here? Go take a shower; you know that Sunggyu-hyung gets bitchy with hospital smelly things. OMG, they are going to arrive at any moment, Myungsoo PALLIIIII~!” Sungyeol was excited and anxious so he was urging the younger; he still needed a little help here and there.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

The older boy was running everywhere, pushing the sofa so they could have more space in the living room and bring some games until he noticed that Myungsoo was still there looking blankly at the walls. Well, that’s just his typical behavior but this isn’t the time to be thinking about life, besides he was sure he said that their friends were going to arrive at any moment.

“Why are you still here? You don’t want to wash? Should I give your mom a call?” That seemed to make the younger wake up from his blank state and look at him.

“What? No, it’s not like that. I just, I…” Myungsoo shifted in place and fiddled with his fingers.

“You…” Sungyeol tried to encourage the younger to talk but with no success. “Come on, tell me quickly so we can solve your problem and move on.”

“I am wondering if you thought about what we discussed. You know how I feel … and lately I’m getting the feeling that they’re going to kill us when they discover. Besides, we rarely see them all at the same time …” _So that was it._ Now Sungyeol knew what Myungsoo lack of movement was.

“Yeah, I thought about it.”

“And?” The younger looked expectantly chanting in his head  _please, please, please_.

 “Myungsoo, you know how I am, and you have to agree that everything related to this issue was crazy, I don’t even know if they're going to believe us, we always avoided talking about this since day one…” Sungyeol started carefully but Myungsoo attitude made him worry. The younger looked down and bit his lips in a sulking expression _. Why do I even bother to ask?_   _It’s always the same answer, he always making excuses too. But he already made up with his mother, why he is still this way?_

“Hey, are you there? Don’t look so sad I don’t like when …” Sungyeol tried to approach him but Myungsoo avoided him as he glanced at his watch. He had 10 minutes to take a bath, put some comfortable clothes, but not so comfortable, and try to lift his mood a bit so he wouldn’t destroy their meeting with his dark aura.

“Yeah, shower.” He cut Sungyeol middle sentence and ran to the bathroom, locking the door with a loud bam.

Every time they meet it was in a different place because, yeah, Sunggyu suggestion ( _To be fair!_  he said). Sungyeol house wasn’t the biggest, not the cleanest, and he couldn’t offer the delicious food that Woohyun was able to cook, actually the things he could make were limited, but he always made sure that meetings in his place were memorable, not that they went crazy to the point that the neighbors would bitch about, but they sure had a good time.

"Great. Just great." Sungyeol sighed, until this moment he was so excited that their meeting was going to be in his house but now he just felt frustrated. He left his snacks in his room, then went to the couch and ran his hand through his hair massaging it a little bit.  _Arghhhh. What do I do? Myungsoo is right._  He didn’t believe that their friends were going kill them. Maybe Sunggyu would feel pissed somehow, but they would be sad and disappointed in general and there was a chance of Dongwoo crying for sure.

The truth is, even before Myungsoo started to approach the matter, he was thinking different ways and scenarios to spill the secret. He actually wanted to tell them and be free from this torture, it was getting too troublesome to hide things these days, and something was telling him that Sungjong knew but kept quiet and Woohyun was about to discover as well. Besides every time they talked about it, Myungsoo would pressure him and that made Sungyeol irritated so the younger learned quickly not to push him too much, but now he felt his heart breaking with every pout Myungsoo made.

He was thinking so deeply that he didn’t even realize that Myungsoo was in front of him all dressed up in some jeans shorts and black T-shirt and with a slightly wet hair until he saw a hand waving in front of his eyes.

“And you say that looking to walls is my typical behavior, you’re worse than me. Is this good enough for you?” Sungyeol looked up as the younger motioned his clothes.

“Yeah, actually I was thinking…” Sungyeol was about to say something he was quickly cut him off as Myungsoo still spoke quietly like he always did. Fuck, he is pissed.

“Do you still need my help anywhere? I’m sure the poker chips are in the last drawer of your closet, I’m going…” The younger ignored him and tried to get busy in hopes to occupy his mind with something else.

“I wanna tell them too.” Sungyeol spilled fast before Myungsoo could cut him off again.

“Wait, what?” Myungsoo blinked confused and froze in place. “What did you just say?”

“Look, I can’t do this anymore either… I just don’t know how to do it. Every time I’m about to spill the beans something happens that makes me change my mind. Last time Sunggyu hyung cancelled his birthday party, then you got a call from the hospital - and I can’t do this without you - before that, we were in Sunggyu and Woohyun showcase, how the hell you tell them this in the middle of a showcase? And not being able to see them as often reduces our chances considerably. On the bright side if they get mad they have 3 months to calm down.”

At this moment a small smile started to appear in Myungsoo’s face together with the relief he was feeling right now.  _Finally, he is ready, he is just scared again._   _Thank god. Thank god._ Myungsoo was about to reach for a hug when the doorbell rung loudly through the small apartment.

“They are here. They are here. MYUNGSOO, THEY ARE HERE!” Sungyeol started to freak out again and Myungsoo chuckled. This guy was just adorable in his eyes.

“OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE MY FANS EAT ME ALIVE, DAMMIT!” Now Woohyun was abusing the doorbell.

Sungyeol was about to run for the door when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. “Hey, I’m nervous too but let’s do this together.  Let's try to be cool, ok?” He then gave a reassuring smile.

“HURRY.THE.FUCK.UP!” Stressed Sunggyu shouts this time.

Sungyeol returned the smile and then they went to the front door.

“Ok, let’s do this. On the count of three.” Sungyeol said taking a large breath in.

________________________________

“Hyungs, I’m so glad that you could make it!” An excited Sungyeol opened the door with a big gummy smile.

“About time, what took you so long?” Sunggyu pushed himself inside the apartment with Woohyun trailing behind him.

“Yeah, you know that we have a fan in this building. I love my fans but I just want to enjoy my day off, and days off doesn’t come frequently and for free.” Woohyun agreed with his older friend then noticed Myungsoo. “Oh Myung, you’re already here. That explains everything.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes at Woohyun and then turned to look to the younger “Hi Baby.”

“Hi, and of course I would be here first hyung, I’m always on time.” Myungsoo retorted flatly and Woohyun clicked his tongue at the younger.

“Yah! Dongwoo is worse than me. And you, why you always call him baby? You should be calling me baby.” Yeah, something is wrong with him if Woohyun didn’t complain to Sunggyu about something.

“Hey hyung what’s this?” Sungyeol cut him off before he could go on any longer and motioned the bags hanging in his hands. Woohyun could rival nagging Sunggyu in terms of pain in the ass sometimes.

“Oh, I forgot about it. This is food from my brother’s restaurant; we just need to put in the oven. We wanted to bring something; you know we always bring something.” Woohyun explained.

“To be fair!” The oldest quickly added and the other singer just rolled their eyes at him “What?”

“We can’t be seen with tons of beer because we’re famous so I hope Hoya and Dongwoo will be bringing enough to get all of us really wasted. Man, I want to have a blast, it’s going to be awesome!” Woohyun handed the bags to Sungyeol and rubbed his hands excitedly.

“I know right, I’m so excited it, today is going to be THE day!” Sungyeol was already pulling Woohyun to the kitchen to heat everything up.

“So baby, where are the others?” Sunggyu asked as he slouched on the couch, already making himself comfortable.

“Hoya’s hyung car broke down this week so he and Sungjong are waiting for Dongwoo hyung to pick them up, and you know, if they come alive they will come late.” The younger explained and Sunggyu chuckled.

“I thought Jongie said that he would never get a ride if Dongwoo were to drive. How about you? Are you good? Any news for me?”

“I know right? Apparently, he forgot about that. Well, I was struggling with some things but I think I’m about to solve my problem. Nobody died if you want to know. Hyung didn’t you made up with them?” Myungsoo asked not sure how to act, wasn’t his hyung family problem also already solved?

“I’m not expecting for death when I ask these things to you, you know right?” Sunggyu glared with his small eyes then massaged the bridge of his nose. “I did, but we are having an awkward moment and I don’t exactly have the time to go making things better. I wasn’t even supposed to be here.”

“What? But Woohyun hyung just said it was your day off.” Myungsoo looked at him in confusion while the oldest simply laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Well, after midnight it will be. But we snuck out, Woohyun is really good at this and then we used Key’s car to avoid the girls. It was thrilling, just like in the movies!” Sunggyu eyes twinkled as he remembered what they did about half an hour ago.

“And you let him take other person's car? Please tell me he asked for permission. Hyung, Idol life surely changed you. Before you became an idol I have never seen you sneak out or skip classes or ….” Myungsoo nagged as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Sunggyu.

“Well, yeah, Key has a lot of cars, he is a socialite after all, and Baby, I let Woohyun do much more things to me than sneaking around, if you know what I mean.” Sunggyu smirked evilly to him.

Ok, that was bringing some very graphical images to his brain and he didn’t like it one bit. Well, he knew that his hyungs had something going on although none of them labeled it and he was sure that fanservice actually leads to other things, but getting images in his brain was leaving him flushed faced and traumatized. He was going to start slapping his head to make those images go away when he heard someone shouting.

“OPEN THE DOOR ~ KEKEKEKEKEK OPEN THE DOOOOOOR~” That laugh could only be Dongwoo. Thank god they arrived; now he could concentrate on other things and make those images go away.

“Shut up! I’m about to leave the beer here and beat you up! Look what you did.” They could hear Hoya's angry voice outside. “I GET IT I GET! I’m coming” Sungyeol shouted and came running from the kitchen but Sunggyu beat him to it, opening the door to see a bouncing Dongwoo, a pissed Hoya, and a pale-faced Sungjong.

“Hi, guys, what happened?” He asked as Myungsoo came closer to the door to take a look at the new arrivals.

“Hyunnnnnng, I thought I would never see your face again.” Sungjong attached himself into Sunggyu torso holding him tightly.

“The hell happened?” Sunggyu went serious, Sungjong wasn’t one to whine, that was Woohyun job.

“Nothing ~ Ahn Hyung I listened to your teaser, I find the melody superb but that small part of the lyrics was a bit cheesy.” Dongwoo said entering the house with a big smile, bouncing and looking like the happiest creature on earth.  _How does he do that?_

“This doesn’t look like nothing hyung, look at him, he looks like he is about to pass out. Sungyeol, can you bring the motion sickness medicine that I prescribed you?” Myungsoo was rubbing circles in Sungjong back and trying to soothe the maknae. Sungyeol picked some beers with Hoya and left for the kitchen with Dongwoo trailing behind him.

“This is the result of Dongwoo driving skills, Sungjong almost cried, almost died, almost did everything he never would. I already punched him but he keeps laughing, I don’t get it.” Hoya was explaining loudly what happened then stopped to hear the conversation in the kitchen.

“Yo Hyunnie, can you drink today or are you going to be a little girl again?” Dongwoo asked the younger singer teasingly.

“Shut up, you know I have limitations imposed by work. And my lyrics aren’t cheesy, I heard you.”  The singer complained.

“Keep telling yourself that, hyung.” Sungyeol answered as he opened a few drawers in search for the medicine Myungsoo wanted him to bring.

The group in the living room could hear Dongwoo completely ignore whatever scolding he could receive and talk happily with Woohyun and Sungyeol.

“Arrrrrrrgh, whyyyyy? I can’t believe he can act like nothing is wrong in the world while Jongie is sitting here looking like a ghost. I can’t figure him out!” Hoya was pissed with Dongwoo, well that’s understandable… Jongie was his baby cousin and roommate; he took care of him since he came from Busan.

“Here, drink this Jong” Sungyeol was back with a cup of water and a pill. “This is going to help you, last time I had to ride with Dongwoo hyung Myungsoo made me take something for motion sickness.” Sungjong eyed him suspiciously. “Don’t’ worry it will not make you sleepy you’re still going to enjoy our time together. We wouldn’t want you to miss it.” The younger seemed convinced by Sungyeol words and quickly took the pill.

“Hoya you already beat him up. Calm the fuck down, will you? Besides Dongwoo is always like this. We already know that he laughs when he’s happy, sad, frustrated, disappointed, I just don’t know if he laughs in bed”. Sunggyu said mischievously but obviously not expecting the reaction he got.

“EEEEEEEEW” Myungsoo and Hoya said in unison while Sungjong spilled his water directly at Sungyeol face. “What’s with you today? Stop torturing me!” Myungsoo said and went to the kitchen to supervise his hyungs, anything was better than to be with Sunggyu now, the guy was inspired and probably would make him suffer.

“Triple attack, daebak!” The older singer was utterly amused.

“Thanks a lot, hyung, now I have to change my shirt, where is my key again?” Sungyeol wasn’t feeling as amused as Sunggyu.

“But it worked, he was white and now he is red. Humpf, such ungrateful kids.” Sunggyu pouted and Hoya gave him one of his best bitch faces then turned to look at his cousin. “Are you better Jongie?”

“I’m still scared but I’ll survive, thank you. Why did we agree to ride with him again? Never ever let me make this stupid decision again. We almost died, again.”

“Yeah, sorry Jong but my car … We should have hailed a cab, but Dongwoo insisted so much saying that he was practicing really hard. I’m sorry I should have known better.” Hoya looked apologetically to his cousin regretting taking that decision.

“Stop apologizing, hyung, it isn’t your fault, I thought there would be some evolution since it’s been five years I last rode with him but there’s no difference, I tell you.”

“And everybody knows that you agree with whatever Dongwoo tell you and he takes advantage of that. I don’t know how in the world you two didn’t fuck each other yet.” Sunggyu stated bluntly while taking a look at his nails.

“EWWWW, don’t put images in my head I’m already sick enough, don’t make things worse for me.” Sungjong scrunched up his delicate features in horror. “Myungsoo hyung is right, what’s with you today? Ewwww, just, ewww.”

“Wha-what are you talking about hyung? You know he is my best friend and I’m trying to hook him up with this guy I know from Busan and….” Hoya stammered trying to change the topic.

“Denial, denial, the day you figure Dongwoo out you’ll be surprised.” Sunggyu said in a sing-song tone then mimicked Sungjong. “I tell you”. The maknae just chuckled and Hoya was about to give a piece of his mind to his hyung when they heard Woohyun voice echoing through the walls.

“GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS, food is ready! Come before Dongwoo and Myungsoo finish it all. Wait, Dongwoo, wait for the others!”

_____________________________________

“Come on guys this is so delicious, come on guys this is so nutritious” Woohyun started to sing and dance the song of his brother restaurant when everybody gathered in the kitchen and started to grab bowls and chopsticks. Sungjong, being Sungjong, snuck past his hyungs and tried the food first.

“Wooooaaaw, this is indeed delicious. Hyung, your brother is daebak send him my compliments.” Woohyun, who was still singing, grinned proudly which made Sunggyu look him up and down.

“Yeah your brother is awesome but I can’t say the same thing for you. You look stupid, this song is stupid and you look even more stupid singing and dancing this song yourself.” The elder said and Woohyun instantly deflated.

“Whyyyy? Gyu, don’t be like that, I snuck us around, stole a car and made Boohyun hyung do this dish especially for you because I can’t take you there on a date properly, all of this for you, so why are you like this?” Woohyun whined loudly before getting defensive. “And this song isn’t stupid, I wrote it myself.”

“Oh god, can’t we spend one day without the whining? And before you do anything Woohyun, without the greasy and the pout too.” Hoya was already triple pissed, first Dongwoo almost killed them, then Sunggyu was playing mental games with him, he couldn’t possibly take Woohyun right now.  _What’s with these hyungs?_  

“That’s why it is stupid. And stop with your whining and pouty face!” Sunggyu managed to talk back and silently prayed that nobody would tease him about what Woohyun said about dating.

“Wasn’t today your day off?” Hoya asked forgetting everything else that the other had said.

“Technically, only after midnight, I intend to be so drunk today that I’ll need a whole day off to get better, so I just snuck us out. We are ahead of schedule anyway.” Woohyun answered and started to eat his food a bit grumpily.

“I am impressed that you managed to convince Sunggyu hyung.” Myungsoo said.

“Well, Woohyun with a hangover is a quiet Woohyun.” Sunggyu explained matter-of-factly.

“Did you really steal a car? Are you a criminal now? What happened to your car? Don’t you want it anymore? Can you give to me?” Dongwoo started to ask so fast that the younger singer took a moment to process what the male with pink hair was talking about before answering back.

“No, no, no. Don’t do this; he is going to kill people in the streets”. Sungjong opened his eyes big, instantly scared.

“Relax, Jongie if he kills someone Yeol can take him out of prison.” Myungsoo assured the maknae.

“If he tries to kill Jong one more time I’ll do my best to keep him there though, or else Hoya hyung will have my head.” Sungyeol stated a bit disinterested in their silly convo.

“You can bet your ass, I will.” Hoya said stuffing his mouth with food.

“Betrayer! How could you say this about your hyung?” The pink haired boy whined to Sungyeol.

“Myungsoo hyung, he almost killed me today, how come you want him out of prison? You don’t know what it feels like because you have always been filthy rich driving your fancy car.” The younger glared.

“That car isn’t mine Sungjong, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s my mom’s. And you probably have much more money than me.” Myungsoo retorted.

“Well, I think it’s not stealing if I texted my friend saying ‘I got one of your cars, don’t worry I’ll treat it like Sunggyu hyung and you’ll have it back by tomorrow’. Nothing happened to the car itself, our contract with Hyundai just ended and we don’t know if we are going to have it renewed.”  _Woohyun shut up, please! They will tease us._

“The hard life of a celebrity.” Hoya said with a voice filled with sarcasm. "Poor you, driving that car while we, peasants, have to go to work with cars that break out of nowhere.”

“Wait, what? ‘Treat like Sunggyu’? And did I hear ‘date’ before? Do we have some progress here?”  _Damn you Sungyeol, why can’t you just let it go?_  The older boy was already blushing madly and trying his best to hide with a bowl of rice in front of his face.

“Shut up Hoya, it’s not my fault you don’t take care of your car. And yeah, because I treat him really well, but unfortunately the closest that I get to him is fan service. And he still has the guts to flirt with Bora in front of me when he knows that I can’t go around with a rebound. ” Woohyun was explaining his love life or lack of thereof for everybody to know. He didn’t seem to understand things like privacy, being an Idol he should have been able to keep things hidden, but no, not with this group of friends, they had no boundaries with them most of the times.

“What? Are you blushing? Do you dare to blush? So you traumatized me twice for nothing? I can’t believe that it was all mind games. Hyung I’ll cut you open, take all your organs and donate to transplant.” Myungsoo pointed his chopsticks at the oldest.

“You don’t have guts to do that baby. And I dare to say that family wouldn’t allow you to do that either.” Sunggyu retorted then went back to his food while Myungsoo mumbled something about an ultimate weapon that nobody understood and nobody seemed to care.

“Wow Woohyun is shamelessly admitting that he is a whore… I never thought that I would live to see this day; thank god I survived Dongwoo driving. I feel sorry for you bro, but we are all single and in need of a girl, in your case, a boy would also do, in our lonely nights. Let’s do this: introduce me to her and once she gets to know me she’ll leave hyung for you, hm? Talking about purple, I like your hair.”

“Really? I knew you would, this shade suits me, and you should try it to dye your hair too. About Bora, it’s a great idea but I think I’ll pass.” Woohyun said then went back to his food.

“Come on Hoya, I apologized to you already, don’t make your hyung sad.” Dongwoo heart sunk, not only Hoya was pissed with him because yeah he wasn’t the best driver ever but he was always talking about some girl or worse he could be trying to hook him up some random guy. Hoya promptly ignored him and continued to talk to Woohyun.

“Why? It’s a win-win situation.”

“I know, I don’t want Dongwoo pissed at me again. I learned a lesson. OUCH!” Dongwoo kicked him under the table and sent him a warning glare which was totally ignored. “Come on, forgive him already. You’re about to make Dongwoo cry and if you make him cry... I swear Lee Howon that I’ll…”

“Enough kids let’s just eat ok? Whatever news, explanations or threats can be given after we all finish dining” Sunggyu cut them off before chaos could be ensured.

“Wow, I ate well, c’mon hyungs, finish already so we can catch up with everything and play a bit.” The maknae said as he placed his bowl on the table.

“You barely ate anything Sungjong”. The older singer said with raised brows.

“Yeah I’m still feeling a bit weird, but with the pill I took everything will be fine and I’ll be able to taste the delicious snacks that Sungyeol hyung hid.” Sungjong rubbed his hands together and did a dreamy expression.

“Maaaaan, how do you know? Myungsoo, do something.” Sungyeol crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair pouting.

“What am I supposed to do?” The young doctor blinked confusedly.

“I can sense that is something very tasty, and smells like childhood~” Dongwoo joined Sungjong teasing him.

“Ok, there’s tons of ice cream in the fridge, and snacks and noodles in the pantry for later, fresh eggs for pancakes in the morning, you’re not getting anywhere near my favorite snacks.”  Sungyeol argued.

“Hyung share is to care! Don’t you care about us?” The maknae argued back.

“Am I not sharing enough? You little…” He was about to slap the maknae’s head when Myungsoo talked firmly.

“He locked in his room, there’s nothing we can do about it; move on, there’s plenty of food”

“Waeeeee, nooo!” Dongwoo and Sungjong cried dramatically in unison.  _How can anyone deny something to these two?_  They both looked like they just heard the worst news ever and that made Hoya’s heart hurt. Was it because of Sungjong? Well, he liked Sungjong a lot, he would always do anything for the maknae happiness, and if that meant to brave himself in the prohibited room, he would. Or was it because of Dongwoo? This hyung was too cute, he wanted to pinch the older cheeks and hug him until the pink haired boy feel better.

“HA! In your face, bitches!” Sungyeol had a smug smile on his lips.

“Yeol, you weren’t like that, I still keep wondering why you decided to ban us from going there and lock your room.” Woohyun asked him, knowing fully well that Sungyeol was trying his best to keep secrets from them for years now. “Why the hell don’t you trust us anymore? Me, Hoya and Sungjong were your best friends for years before Myungsoo came into the picture!”

“Well, hyung, it’s a secret.” Sungyeol said and Woohyun sighed, he could count on the tallest to plan pranks any day but to bring info out of him was a difficult task for some years already. He considered to ask for reinforcements but Sunggyu and Hoya were completely uninterested, saying some shit like ‘he’ll tell us when he feels like it’ or ‘I don’t give a shit, I bet it's something crazy and I don’t want to be caught in the aftermath’. Dongwoo was such a good person that he couldn’t deceive a puppy, it was a wonder how Hoya managed to be oblivious to him, the guy was so transparent that made the purple lover seem so dumb for not noticing anything. Myungsoo and Sungjong were a totally different story, even if Myungsoo knew something he wouldn’t spill it, how could he betray his first best friend ever? That itself was a mystery that he needed to solve another time. Sungjong was the right one to join forces if he was going to interrogate anyone, but this time he was keeping his lips shut and was being totally loyal to Sungyeol. Fuck this loyalty thing!

“But today I might tell you.”  Sungyeol added making Woohyun jaw hang low.

Suddenly they all froze at that statement and looked at him as if he had grown another head. Sungyeol felt nervous with all eyes on him but somehow managed to keep a steady face while getting up and leaving his dishes on the sink.

“Finish, and leave everything in the sink, I’ll be waiting in the living room.” He quickly went out and all eyes turned to Myungsoo as if waiting for an explanation.

“Myungsoo?” Sunggyu rarely used his name, but he was serious now.

“He planned something, didn’t he? He is hiding something in his room. Did he get a monkey like he wanted and hid because we criticized him? Will we come out of here alive? I love my life, I don’t want to die; Sungjong and I barely survived today.” Hoya started to worry.

“Great, I’ll be your target for the night” Dongwoo seemed more concerned about being picked on than to the catastrophe Hoya was talking about.

“Palli, tell us what we should be expecting!” Woohyun eyes were twinkling with the possibility to discover every one of his friend secrets, but Myungsoo, as always, was playing hard to get in the spill information department. He tossed his unfinished food in the garbage and put his plates in the sink.

“Myungsoo, you seem nervous too. Should we be concerned?” Sunggyu narrowed his already small eyes, looking at the young doctor with suspicion.

“Is Sungyeol having a weird fetish or something? Does he crossdress? Because if he does I don’t really have a problem, he seems like he can pull off a dress.” Hoya was still trying to guess what the hell Sungyeol was hiding. “Did he kidnap some girl and is keeping her as a sex slave?”

“Hoya-hyung, you are being ridiculous, Sungyeol hyung wouldn’t kidnap people. He is on the law's side. Well, I’m going keep him company until you lazy eaters finish. ” Sungjong left with a blink of the eye leaving his stuff on the table so his hyungs would put out for him.

“YAH, Sungjong, respect your hyungs!” Sunggyu shouted and turned to look at Myungsoo that was silently taking out Sungjong bowl to the sink.

“I hate when you pretend that we are not here. Answer our questions dammit!” Woohyun was already impatient and losing the rest of his appetite by the minute.

“I’m not pretending you are not here. I just don’t know what you want me to say.” Myungsoo crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

“FINISHED!” Dongwoo shouted. “Now I can know, right? Come on, spill it, I’m curious too, but I don’t think it will be a bad thing. Did he knock up someone? We are going to be uncles, right? Well, I hope a baby is coming, I’m not going to be able to have my own kids so one of you must make a nephew or a niece for me. ”

“How I didn’t think about that? It could be a baby. He wasn’t dating but it could be a result of a one night stand gone wrong.” Hoya thought aloud and looked uncomfortable in his skin. “Guys I don’t know what to think, I’m not very good with kids. Actually, I think I reacted better when I discovered you were gay.” He started to think about those little monsters that cried, pooped and barfed all the time and they would grow to start putting everything in their mouths and running around refusing to bathe… and then being Sungyeol child, the kid would learn how to lie and prank before he /she could even talk.  _This was madness._

“Wow, Gyu can you imagine us singing for our cute little nephew/niece to sleep? Wait I’m already seeing some lyrics ‘Baby, my love, beautiful’, do you think you can work with that?”

“Guys, wait, it’s not like that...” Myungsoo tried to bring his hyungs back to reality to no avail.

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CONDOMS YOU DUMBASS?” The oldest singer shouted so the other two could hear them from the living room. “Well, what’s done is done.” He then turned to the younger singer and continued. “Well if it’s for a baby I think your cheesiness will be fitting. I recommend going with a slow melody. And we can put in our album too; I think it would be a success with our mom fans.” Sunggyu was already thinking how to make the best out of the situation.

“No hyungs, pay attention, it’s not like that at all, you’re misunderstanding…” Myungsoo tried again.

“Is he going to marry the girl? Who’s her anyway? You know right? Tell uuuuus~” Dongwoo asked already excited and bouncing happily in his place, totally forgetting about Hoya sulking state.

“Yeah marriage is the right thing to do and we can help around with the wedding. I mean Sungjong can design our suits and the dress, Gyu hyung and I can sing at his wedding, I’m sure the company will allow us, we sang in our manager wedding before. Dongwoo and Hoya could come with some out of the box wedding invitation. I can ask Boohyun girlfriend to bake a really good wedding cake and he could take care of the rest of the food. And you… you can be there being the stupid handsome shit you are and as his best man, you should make a toast. Don’t forget to thank us all in your toast, and maybe you can manage to let go of your playboy-like life and score one of his wife friends so you four manage to be best friends and maybe, just maybe your kids could get married and you’ll be together forever and ever and ever…” Woohyun mind was working miles, he already got almost everything figured out and if the fiancé didn’t accept his suggestions he could be persuasive. 

“What? No! No wedding. I’m not a playboy either. I… ” Myungsoo was getting desperate, they were asking him questions in a minute, making wild guesses and making theories in the other and now they were already planning a wedding.

 “Yeah, he should take responsibility. Don’t tell me he doesn’t want to? Guys, we should talk some sense into his head. Let’s go.” They all put their bowls in the sink and went out of the kitchen to corner Sungyeol and talk some sense to the poor creature that was playing some game with Sungjong in the living room. Myungsoo was still talking, pleading to be heard but his hyungs completely block him out.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sungjong came giggling from the kitchen and slowly sat down near Sungyeol, who was trying to connect some cables on his big TV.

“Hyung, you are mean.” Sungjong was looking through his hyungs games and seeing if there was something interesting.

“What did I do this time?” The taller asked feeling wronged as he finished plugging everything.

“FINISHED!” They both looked at the kitchen entrance and then went back to what they were doing.

“You kind of dropped a bomb and then left Myungsoo hyung to suffer the aftermath alone. He is being interrogated right now; they are trying to bring the truth out of him.” Sungjong informed dutifully.

“Well, he was born with a brain to think about a way out and two legs to walk out the door. It’s not like I am keeping him chained there against his will.” Sungyeol shrugged and tried turning the TV on to see if all was working the way it was supposed to.

“You don’t care about him? Sunggyu, Woohyun and Hoya hyungs can be a dangerous combination.” The maknae asked with his brows raised.

“Of course I care, but he knows how to handle things by himself, he certainly is not a damsel in distress and I’m his friend not his knight in shining armor, besides is my job as his bestie to make his life hard. What do you want to play?”

“Keep telling yourself that, we both know that this isn’t the complete truth. This one.” Sungjong pointed to some table tennis game. Sungyeol froze in the middle of picking up the game, the atmosphere getting tense all of sudden.

“What? What do you think you know?” Sungyeol asked and then proceed to put the game on the console while Sungjong smirked and crossed his arms in a pose that everyone could read as ‘I am the best’.

 “Well, I think I know exactly what it is, but don’t worry I’ll not press you to tell me. Nor I will tell them.”  The maknae assured, and before he could say anything anymore, he got cut off.

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CONDOMS YOU DUMBASS?” They heard Sunggyu shouting.

“What the hell are they talking about?” They raised their brows and then went back to their game. Sungjong was now laughing and Sungyeol was starting to feel irritated.

“Why are you laughing? Are you ready? Press play.”  Sungyeol positioned himself getting comfortable and ready to destroy Sungjong in the game.

“Well, it’s just that they are trying to guess and Hoya’s hyung guesses are the ridiculous things ever.”  The younger did the same; he was not going down easy.

“Hm?” Sungyeol asked absently minded as they started the game.

“He thinks you kidnapped some girl and is keeping her as your sex slave locked in your room.” The maknae specified as he stopped the game before even beginning

“Whaaaaaat?” Now was the time to Sungyeol to double in laughter. “OMG, I feel that he’s going have the disappointment of his lifetime. hehehehehe”

“I know right?” Sungjong joined him and Sungyeol stopped and side-eyed him then went serious.

“Let’s just play the game.”  _This fucker knows._

Dongwoo and Woohyun came running from the kitchen tripping each other as they tried to come first to Sungyeol. The pink haired boy was so happy with the possibility of being an uncle, he was already thinking about names and what to play with them, as for the purple haired one he was more excited about the wedding and the bachelor party, that according to him had to be in Vegas.

“YEOOOOOOOOLLIE” Dongwoo jumped on Sungyeol who lost his balance and fell on the floor, Sungjong took this chance to score some points.

He was usually one to be excited easily too but nobody could handle excited 2woo. They had tons of energy and were too bouncy and could easily tackle anyone down, even Hoya. That must run in the family, just like their plump lips or Hoya and Sungjong bitch faces.

“Hyung, get away from me.” Sungyeol complained and Woohyun tried to help Dongwoo and him back at their feet but Dongwoo managed to keep freeing himself and hug Sungyeol while the taller complained about a lost game and threatening to sue them both. Sungjong just decided to sit and enjoy the chaos.

Sunggyu and Hoya came after them talking low while Myungsoo was trying to grab their attention. Hoya looked confused and Sunggyu was trying to lift the spirits of the younger.

“Hoya, its Sungyeol child, you don’t have to wake up late at night to feed them, we are actually lucky because we’re going to see the kid once in a lifetime.”

“Hyung, you don’t understand what this means. It will change everything even more.”

“No guys, there’s no baby, no wedding, it’s nothing like this” Myungsoo tried one more time but what went through one ear left by the other.

“What do you mean Hoya?” Sunggyu asked as he raised his brows.

“Well for starters, all his time is going to be for his wife and baby. What if his girl is a bitch again? I think Yeol only likes bitches; we wouldn’t be able to see him. What about our hangouts? With a baby, we wouldn’t be able to hang out in his apartment anymore, and you know when its Myungsoo turn we also hang out here and I don’t even know why. Dongwoo lives on the other side of the town and his apartment is really small and then it’s not like we could throw a party in your dorm either imagine the headlines! That leaves my apartment. Should our hangouts be there every time? What about your fairness?”

“What? Sungyeol isn’t like that, nothing will change, everything will be the same, there’s no girl, no baby, and definitely no bitches.” Myungsoo was going mad by the second, he tried to talk to them, tried to grab them but kept being constantly shoved to the side.

“Shhhh baby, I’m talking to Hoya about a serious matter here, go play with Sungjong.” Sunggyu shushed Myungsoo and then turned to Hoya. “You’re totally right. Well, we could first be assured about this girl and then make him take responsibility, and then we see about our hangouts.”

“You naughty boy, why didn’t you tell us before?” Dongwoo asked wiggling his brows.

“Don’t worry, we got you covered, we’re here for you.” Woohyun pointed to Sunggyu and then to himself “We are even going to make a song in celebration, just tell us the name and we can work on it.”

“Name? What name?” Sungyeol asked while he eyed the others. They all made silence and looked to Sungyeol again. Myungsoo stomped towards Sungjong side and plopped down mumbling something about not being a bitch which was received with a raising brow by the maknae. Sungyeol sighed, Myungsoo was all gloomy and killing everyone with his stares.

“What are you talking about?” He asked confused.

“The girl, you silly!” Woohyun and Dongwoo made excited smiles, and he knew he was going to make Dongwoo cry when he busted his bubble. _I’m going to die today._

“My sex slave girl?” Sungyeol tried to joke his way out of this situation.

“So it was a sex slave girl, Yeol this is so wrong on so many levels, what would your mom think? Is this why you two fought?” Woohyun asked in disbelief already sad about Vegas bachelor party and all his plans for marriage. Wait, he could still use them for the day he would marry Sunggyu, it was not going to happen soon though.

“So there’s no baby?”  _OMG, he truly believes... wait, what baby? Omg, this is gold._  Dongwoo smile fell and he made one of the most disappointed faces of his lifetime. Hoya approached him and even if he was happy that there’s no baby coming, he went to comfort his disappointed hyung that looked like a kicked puppy right now. Sunggyu smacked Woohyun’s head which earned a whine from the younger.

“Don’t you see he’s laughing? There’s no baby, there’s no wedding, and there’s definitely no sex slaves. He fooled us all.”

“I fooled you? I just told you I might tell you what’s inside my room I didn’t say anything about babies, marriage and sex slaves. This all came from your heads don’t put the blame on me, I didn’t do anything.”

“Baby? Wedding?” Sungjong asked Myungsoo in a whisper.

“They came with the idea that Yeol knocked someone up and now had to take responsibility and marry her. I tried to stop the misunderstanding but they kept ignoring me and even said Sungyeol only likes bitches.”  _So this is why you are gloomy?_ _Hehehe_. He caught sight of his tallest hyung looking apologetically to Myungsoo and felt the said guy sigh by his side.

“Yeah, you are right baby, there’s still the possibility of a bitch girlfriend. We should make sure that he makes a good choice this time. Guys take your phones and connect to Wi-Fi lets go to all the social networks we know; we can even manage to see her dark past on Orkut." Sunggyu commanded. “Let’s stalk the bitch."

 

 


	2. Prologue II - Woohyun's mess

 

 

“You little prick, you knew we’re going to search so you erased everything! Argh, I hate you, I just don’t throw this phone on your head because this could end in headlines and this phone is sponsored too.” Sunggyu was having a mental breakdown. “How the hell are we going to protect you, hm? Last time you were on cloud nine we were having Hell on Earth. And then the bitch broke your heart.”

“Hyung, there was nothing related to any girl, to begin with.” Sungyeol tried to explain as calmly as he could.

“Guys stop your hunt. Sungyeol hyung just gave us a clue: it’s not a living thing and it’s something valuable. So I guess no girls, at least, inside of his room.” Sungjong tried

“Whats the big deal in telling us hm? This could be easier if you just tell us.” Sunggyu tried to coax the lawyer.

“I give up. There’s nothing here… he always hangs out with the same people like that Niel guy that majored in Chemistry and there are even photos and messages with Myungsoo’s younger brother and it looked like they were wearing hanboks.” Hoya tossed the Ipad he was holding back to its place.

"Really hanboks? Was that this Chuseok?" Sunggyu asked momentarily forgetting about the whole ordeal.

“What the hell happened to you? You used to tell us so much about your life that we thought our ears would fall. ” Woohyun was getting angry but managed not to raise his voice somehow.

“Yeah, and you complained so much that I decided to stop informing you about everything.” Sungyeol told one of the reasons why he was keeping everything to himself and threw one little piece of snack at Woohyun, hoping that he would leave at that.

“Sungyeol you changed after this little prick appeared out of nowhere. You don’t care the same way as you did before, it’s like you became another person.” The singer said coldly, the atmosphere suddenly dropped. Sungyeol lifted himself from his friend lap as his eyes went big, he took a look at Myungsoo that was fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt while listening to every word that came out of his hyung mouth and he could see the sadness in the younger eyes probably blaming himself already. “I’m not saying this to hurt you, and I know that I seem to be putting the blame on you, I actually like you a lot, you are a good dongsaeng, but what kind of sorcery you used on him?” Now he wanted to tell everything that he was holding back, and shit was about to hit the fan.

 “Woohyun, stop talking you are going to screw up your friendships badly if you go on” Sunggyu tried to interrupt him but to no avail.

“No, I want to know!” Woohyun whined.

Hoya’s mouth was hanging open; he actually shared the same thoughts of Woohyun, but wouldn’t dare talk about this with Sungyeol. He felt a little bit guilty that he attached himself to Dongwoo leaving the other two free to do whatever. Before Sunggyu came along he was the voice of the reason of their little group, and then Sungyeol got close to Myungsoo, Sungjong was the type of reserved person that never gets into trouble even though he could be bitchy when he wanted, they never knew much about his life and Woohyun... Woohyun also changed a lot after meeting Sunggyu. It’s like the greasy intensified and he tried to change his ways and although they knew something happened between them, the issue was taboo and Sunggyu never seemed to give him the time of the day.

“You used to trust and rely on us for everything when was just us four you know? But now you just keep everything to yourself and Myungsoo. It seems like you shut us off. Even though we are still in your life our friendship isn’t the same anymore. I miss you; I miss the old Yeol that I used to prank and bully all the time.”

“Hyung I…” Sungyeol tried to speak but end up being cut by the purple haired boy again.

“NO! You’ll have to listen to me! What the hell did I do that you don’t trust me anymore? Hm?” Woohyun asked but had no response from the lawyer. “What the hell did Hoya do?” Once again Sungyeol wasn’t able to say a thing. “And Jong?”

The silence was really heavy by now, nobody dared to move and some of them were cursing in their heads for being dragged in this by the young singer.

“Was it the pranks? Well, it couldn’t be because they don’t pull pranks on you as often as I do. Was it because I talked about you on Hello Counselor?”

“Are you crazy? This episode hasn’t aired yet. Now he’s going to watch just to sue us! Besides, you are talking about something that has been bothering you for years and we filmed the program last week.”  _Aish this kid could be so dumb at times. Why I associated myself personally and professionally with him again?_ Sunggyu thought.

“I wouldn’t do that” Sungyeol managed to defend himself.

“Yeah, you’re right hyung. So then, why Yeol? Why?” Woohyun demanded once again.

“…”

 “Are you ashamed of me? Am I too greasy? Too dumb? Too clingy?” Woohyun ranted as a jealous lover.

“You should ask this to Sunggyu hyung, not Sungyeol hyung. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to approach us about the subject. I don’t think he does a great effort to hide anything too. It’s just a locked door hyung, get over it.” Sungjong tried to interfere. “Remember that he did that before?” 

“Thanks, Jong, you are a great friend.” He couldn’t believe his ears. Was the prick now praising the maknae? He knew he hated Sungjong and his loyalty at the moment.

“THERE’S NOTHING LIKE THAT, he knows us long enough to know how our personalities work, and he should’ve come up with something. Last time I was angry too, he should have learned by now.”

“ENOUGH!” Dongwoo was back for a while now, he was surprised and frozen in place only hearing what Woohyun had to say, but finally decided to intervene “Stop all that shit, I didn’t come here to fight, I came to enjoy the company of friends that I don’t see as often as I want.” Dongwoo walked holding a big bucket with a lot of ice and some bears inside, and a big bowl of snacks on one of his hands. He sat down and put everything in front of him then eyed all of them in the eyes.

“Seriously guys, I miss you, I miss not being able to see you every day. And it breaks my heart when we have a fight for some stupid reason. Can’t we just pretend that we are in college and our lives are simple again? Let’s just get drunk and forget this hm?” Dongwoo tried to divert his cousin attention by proposing something that he knew the younger was eager to do before. Hey, it worked between them once why wouldn’t work again?

“No, because I don’t like faking the few real friendships that I have. He should tell us something. Anything.” He sighed, ruffling his hair feeling frustrated “He wanted to be Myungsoo friend that was fine with us; we welcomed him and treated him nicely …”

“No, I didn’t. Not that I’m proud of that now.” Sunggyu interrupted but was ignored by his younger friend.

 “ … and then BAM they were all buddy-buddy, keeping secrets, and making these inside jokes that only they were able to get and having locked doors too, I bet my ass that Myungsoo goes there all the time when we aren’t around. And then he shut us off, and I don’t know if I like this better than what happened before! And Myungsoo…, Myungsoo have never opened up, nobody even knows where he lives. And come on, we know since his second year in college, this is the least that we should know by now.”

“SO these are your real thoughts... I knew that I was intruding. I knew it!” Myungsoo said sadly.

“And what’s with their secrets? They are secretive about everything, it irks me to no end that every time that I ask something, even if it’s totally innocent they change the subject or simply pretend that they didn’t hear.”

“For the umpteenth time, you have never intruded, and not everybody feels like Woohyun.” Sungyeol tried to reassure him squeezing his hand. While Dongwoo was already attached to him like a koala, trying to calm the young doctor down with the skinship he knew the younger loved.

“I’m not Dongwoo, not everything runs in the family and I’m not easily distracted as he is. I just let it go because I was waiting for you to tell me whatever it is, whenever you wanted but it’s been years… and it’s driving me crazy, and I know at least Hoya feels the same.”

“Hey, don’t offend me, I didn’t do anything to you!” Dongwoo said and Hoya shifted uncomfortably. Sungyeol looked at him feeling betrayed. Wow so much for a happy sleepover with friends, now everything was just dramatic with Woohyun pissing everybody. “You too Hoya hyung?”

“Yes. No. Maybe? I mean, yes Sungyeol, sometimes I feel like you don’t care as much as before, but I understand that you have the right to befriend whomever you want, I got friendly with Dongwoo too, right? And maybe you’re relying on him more because of everything he did for you up till now so I just feel that your friendship with him is something precious to you as well. I think Woohyun is overreacting and he doesn’t mean what he said. I think he is just afraid that history repeats itself but with a friend this time. ” Hoya gave his own insight on the situation

“I mean every word, and I will tell you something more: this is the moment that they should decide what the hell is going to happen.” Woohyun was about to continue when the maknae chose the right time to interrupt him.

“And what do you propose to do, smart ass? Don’t you see you are hurting them? What guarantee you have that your friendship isn’t going to break after this? Keep being an asshole and you’ll break the whole group and end up alone. ”

Woohyun stopped at Sungjong words. He didn’t predict that the others would be against him; he thought that he was right and had every reason to bitch about Myungyeol strange behavior.

“Hyung, please don’t give me an ultimatum. Please, just don’t make me choose. Just let us explain everything.” By this time Myungsoo eyes were red, he wasn’t crying but he was about to. He didn’t say a thing to defend himself or his friend. He just sat there accepting all with his head hung low.

Sungyeol knew that things would take a turn for the worst but he thought he would be beaten up by Hoya or Sunggyu and not insulted by Woohyun. Physical pain would heal quickly, he had Myungsoo to help him with that, but the psychological pain was another story. And the purple haired hyung was actually right about something, he indeed had distanced himself, but did he distanced so much that he miscalculated everything?

“There’s a damsel in distress now, so where’s the shining knight? I thought you said you cared. Fix this shit hyung.” Yeah, Sungjong was right, but what to do when you are freaking out yourself? It broke his heart seeing the young doctor so down, it’s been such a long time that he’s seen him this way, actually just a bit more and he would probably start hyperventilating or having some asthma attack.  _Fuck my life_. 

“You little prick, you knew we’re going to search so you erased everything! Argh, I hate you, I just don’t throw this phone on your head because this could end in headlines and this phone is sponsored too.” Sunggyu was having a mental breakdown. “How the hell are we going to protect you, hm? Last time you were on cloud nine we were having Hell on Earth. And then the bitch broke your heart.”

“Hyung, there was nothing related to any girl, to begin with.” Sungyeol tried to explain as calmly as he could.

“Guys stop your hunt. Sungyeol hyung just gave us a clue: it’s not a living thing and it’s something valuable. So I guess no girls, at least, inside of his room.” Sungjong tried

“Whats the big deal in telling us hm? This could be easier if you just tell us.” Sunggyu whined.

“I give up. There’s nothing here… he always hangs out with the same people like those boring lawyers and that Niel guy that majored in Chemistry and there are even photos and messages with Myungsoo’s younger brother and it looked like they were wearing hanboks.” Hoya tossed the Ipad he was holding back to its place.

"Really hanboks? Was that this Chuseok?" Sunggyu asked momentarily forgetting about the whole ordeal.

“What the hell happened to you? You used to tell us so much about your life that we thought our ears would fall. ” Woohyun was getting angry but managed not to raise his voice somehow.

“Yeah, and you complained so much that I decided to stop informing you about everything.” Sungyeol told one of the reasons why he was keeping everything to himself and threw one little piece of snack at Woohyun, hoping that he would leave at that.

“Sungyeol you changed after this little prick appeared out of nowhere. You don’t care the same way as you did before, it’s like you became another person.” The singer said coldly, the atmosphere suddenly dropped. Sungyeol lifted himself from his friend lap as his eyes went big, he took a look at Myungsoo that was fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt while listening to every word that came out of his hyung mouth and he could see the sadness in the younger eyes probably blaming himself already. “I’m not saying this to hurt you, and I know that I seem to be putting the blame on you, I actually like you a lot, you are a good dongsaeng, but what kind of sorcery you used on him?” Now he wanted to tell everything that he was holding back, and shit was about to hit the fan.

 “Woohyun, stop talking you are going to screw up your friendships badly if you go on” Sunggyu tried to interrupt him but to no avail.

“No, I want to know!” Woohyun whined.

Hoya’s mouth was hanging open; he actually shared the same thoughts of Woohyun, but wouldn’t dare talk about this with Sungyeol. He felt a little bit guilty that he attached himself to Dongwoo leaving the other two free to do whatever. Before Sunggyu came along he was the voice of the reason of their little group, and then Sungyeol got close to Myungsoo, Sungjong was the type of reserved person that never gets into trouble even though he could be bitchy when he wanted, they never knew much about his life and Woohyun... Woohyun also changed a lot after meeting Sunggyu. It’s like the greasy intensified and he tried to change his ways and although they knew something happened between them, the issue was taboo and Sunggyu never seemed to give him the time of the day.

“You used to trust and rely on us for everything when was just us four you know? But now you just keep everything to yourself and Myungsoo. It seems like you shut us off. Even though we are still in your life our friendship isn’t the same anymore. I miss you; I miss the old Yeol that I used to prank and bully all the time.”

“Hyung I…” Sungyeol tried to speak but end up being cut by the purple haired boy again.

“NO! You’ll have to listen to me! What the hell did I do that you don’t trust me anymore? Hm?” Woohyun asked but had no response from the lawyer. “What the hell did Hoya do?” Once again Sungyeol wasn’t able to say a thing. “And Jong?”

The silence was really heavy by now, nobody dared to move and some of them were cursing in their heads for being dragged in this by the young singer.

“Was it the pranks? Well, it couldn’t be because they don’t pull pranks on you as often as I do. Was it because I talked about you on Hello Counselor?”

“Are you crazy? This episode hasn’t aired yet. Now he’s going to watch just to sue us! Besides, you are talking about something that has been bothering you for years and we filmed the program last week.”  _Aish this kid could be so dumb at times. Why I associated myself personally and professionally with him again?_ Sunggyu thought.

“I wouldn’t do that” Sungyeol managed to defend himself.

“Yeah, you’re right hyung. So then, why Yeol? Why?” Woohyun demanded once again.

“…”

 “Are you ashamed of me? Am I too greasy? Too dumb? Too clingy?” Woohyun ranted as a jealous lover.

“You should ask this to Sunggyu hyung, not Sungyeol hyung. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to approach us about the subject. I don’t think he does a great effort to hide anything too. It’s just a locked door hyung, get over it.” Sungjong tried to interfere. “Remember that he did that before?” 

“Thanks, Jong, you are a great friend.” He couldn’t believe his ears. Was the prick now praising the maknae? He knew he hated Sungjong and his loyalty at the moment.

“THERE’S NOTHING LIKE THAT, he knows us long enough to know how our personalities work, and he should’ve come up with something. Last time I was angry too, he should have learned by now.”

“ENOUGH!” Dongwoo was back for a while now, he was surprised and frozen in place only hearing what Woohyun had to say, but finally decided to intervene “Stop all that shit, I didn’t come here to fight, I came to enjoy the company of friends that I don’t see as often as I want.” Dongwoo walked holding a big bucket with a lot of ice and some bears inside, and a big bowl of snacks on one of his hands. He sat down and put everything in front of him then eyed all of them in the eyes.

“Seriously guys, I miss you, I miss not being able to see you every day. And it breaks my heart when we have a fight for some stupid reason. Can’t we just pretend that we are in college and our lives are simple again? Let’s just get drunk and forget this hm?” Dongwoo tried to divert his cousin attention by proposing something that he knew the younger was eager to do before. Hey, it worked between them once why wouldn’t work again?

“No, because I don’t like faking the few real friendships that I have. He should tell us something. Anything.” He sighed, ruffling his hair feeling frustrated “He wanted to be Myungsoo friend that was fine with us; we welcomed him and treated him nicely …”

“No, I didn’t. Not that I’m proud of that now.” Sunggyu interrupted but was ignored by his younger friend.

 “ … and then BAM they were all buddy-buddy, keeping secrets, and making these inside jokes that only they were able to get and having locked doors too, I bet my ass that Myungsoo goes there all the time when we aren’t around. And then he shut us off, and I don’t know if I like this better than what happened before! And Myungsoo…, Myungsoo have never opened up, nobody even knows where he lives. And come on, we know since his second year in college, this is the least that we should know by now.”

“SO these are your real thoughts... I knew that I was intruding. I knew it!” Myungsoo said sadly.

“And what’s with their secrets? They are secretive about everything, it irks me to no end that every time that I ask something, even if it’s totally innocent they change the subject or simply pretend that they didn’t hear.”

“For the umpteenth time, you have never intruded, and not everybody feels like Woohyun.” Sungyeol tried to reassure him squeezing his hand. While Dongwoo was already attached to him like a koala, trying to calm the young doctor down with the skinship he knew the younger loved.

“I’m not Dongwoo, not everything runs in the family and I’m not easily distracted as he is. I just let it go because I was waiting for you to tell me whatever it is, whenever you wanted but it’s been years… and it’s driving me crazy, and I know at least Hoya feels the same.”

“Hey, don’t offend me, I didn’t do anything to you!” Dongwoo said and Hoya shifted uncomfortably. Sungyeol looked at him feeling betrayed. Wow so much for a happy sleepover with friends, now everything was just dramatic with Woohyun pissing everybody. “You too Hoya hyung?”

“Yes. No. Maybe? I mean, yes Sungyeol, sometimes I feel like you don’t care as much as before, but I understand that you have the right to befriend whomever you want, I got friendly with Dongwoo too, right? And maybe you’re relying on him more because of everything he did for you up till now so I just feel that your friendship with him is something precious to you as well. I think Woohyun is overreacting and he doesn’t mean what he said. I think he is just afraid that history repeats itself but with a friend this time. ” Hoya gave his own insight on the situation

“I mean every word, and I will tell you something more: this is the moment that they should decide what the hell is going to happen.” Woohyun was about to continue when the maknae chose the right time to interrupt him.

“And what do you propose to do, smart ass? Don’t you see you are hurting them? What guarantee you have that your friendship isn’t going to break after this? Keep being an asshole and you’ll break the whole group and end up alone. ”

Woohyun stopped at Sungjong words. He didn’t predict that the others would be against him; he thought that he was right and had every reason to bitch about Myungyeol strange behavior.

 “Hyung, please don’t give me an ultimatum. Please, just don’t make me choose. Just let us explain everything.” By this time Myungsoo eyes were red, he wasn’t crying but he was about to. He didn’t say a thing to defend himself or his friend. He just sat there accepting all with his head hung low.

Sungyeol knew that things would take a turn for the worst but he thought he would be beaten up by Hoya or Sunggyu and not insulted by Woohyun. Physical pain would heal quickly, he had Myungsoo to help him with that, but the psychological pain was another story. And the purple haired hyung was actually right about something, he indeed had distanced himself, but did he distanced so much that he miscalculated everything?

“There’s a damsel in distress now, so where’s the shining knight? I thought you said you cared. Fix this shit hyung.” Yeah, Sungjong was right, but what to do when you are freaking out yourself? It broke his heart seeing the young doctor so down, it’s been such a long time that he’s seen him this way, actually just a bit more and he would probably start hyperventilating or having some asthma attack.  _Fuck my life_. 

 

“Baby, keep your head up, you didn’t do anything wrong. You are only being loyal. You can’t help the way you are and I think his problem is with Sungyeol, not you.” Sunggyu tried to console him but both boys looked at him with faces that said: Oh hyung if only you knew you wouldn’t be saying that.

“What? You are siding with him?” Woohyun looked at his work partner in utter disbelief. “Come on, we don’t know much about him, he could be a psychopath and you go, baby, this, baby that, it freaks me out, THIS PISSES ME OFF!”

Sunggyu was taken aback by the shout but then again sometimes Woohyun could be so jealous and territorial that was a pain in the ass. This wasn’t about trust issues that Sungyeol may have or not with the rest of them after all Hoya and Sungjong weren’t as affected as him. That or they both knew something that the rest of them didn’t, but then again Hoya could be so oblivious sometimes. This was actually about Woohyun being stupidly jealous one more time, the younger singer liked Myungsoo, he was kind to him before and he was, as always, just feeling robbed of his best friend. If he took all of Woohyun rant in consideration he did say he liked the doctor but ended calling him a psychopath and that’s just contradictory.

Aside from that, Woohyun just went on and on about trust, betrayal, friendship and all that shit, insulting the owner of the house and his best friend. If he were Sungyeol he would have kicked the singer out before he was capable of saying kimchi. He just had to take matters into his hands before this all falls apart.  _Woohyun why am I always cleaning your shit? Can you just say things like a normal person would?_

“That is my fault and I apologize for that.” He quickly got on his knees and bowed.

What the hell? How could a conversation, well, more like a monolog, go from Sungyeol being a shit friend to Myungsoo being a psychopath, to Sunggyu, that rarely felt sorry, to apologizing to Woohyun on their behalf and on his knees on top of that? They all stared at Sunggyu and waited for him to elaborate.

“I am sorry, I am a shitty hyung and I end up influencing Myungsoo in a very bad way.”

“Hyung you don’t need to do this, this has nothing to do with us..” Myungsoo tried to make his hyung stand.

“WHAT THE HELL?” The younger singer shouted making Myungsoo tremble a bit. They all looked between Sunggyu and Myungsoo and even Sungyeol was confused now but the maknae seemed pretty normal.  _This fucking maknae knew something about that too, didn't he?_

“You all listen here, I’m going to talk to Woohyun alone and then I’ll come back and open my mouth. I’ll tell you what I know, but, after that, I don’t want to hear a thing you hear me? No criticizing, nothing. I’ve been trying to make some amends and you aren’t going to help if you push me around” Sunggyu got up and grabbed Woohyun by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen but stopped before he could get there and looked back. “Sungyeol, Myungsoo, I suggest you take this time to quickly think how to handle this situation you put yourselves in.” Then he forced Woohyun to the kitchen and locked the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol and Myungsoo looked at each other. Sungjong was kind enough to grab Dongwoo and drag him to sit by Hoya’s side. He started to ask his hyungs some philosophical questions to keep them both thinking while the other two could talk keeping their voices low.

“You hid something all by yourself too. I can’t believe Myung, I thought we were in this together, but apparently, you have something suspicious going on with Sunggyu hyung, for a long time now.” Sungyeol said with accusing eyes.

“We are in this together, this is a completely different matter, there’s nothing suspicious going on. Why I have to assure you about that? I have always been faithful. This isn’t time to be pointing fingers too.” Myungsoo retorted as he tried to get a hold of his feelings.

“How come? Hyung is saying that he knows a lot about you and he will spill some secrets in a moment. You are one hard to crack guy, how come he knows you so deeply when you said you two barely spoke after the fifteen years you two met? That always has been a mystery to me.” Sungyeol complained.

“You know he knows me the longest here but you know me better than him, and for a period of time you treated me way better than him too.” Myungsoo assured his friend.

“Then what is this he is talking about?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows in confusion.

“It’s not like I hid this purposely, it’s just a sensitive topic for us and other people too. It gets hard to talk about because you know him like this nice hyung; I didn’t want to burst your bubble. You were so nice to me, I didn’t want to come tearing your group apart but that’s what happened in the end.” The younger looked down at his hands.

“You didn’t tear anything apart.” He patted Myungsoo in the head and played a bit with the hair at his younger friend nape; that always made him comforted.

"I know you fought for a girl before but, were you two anytime ex-lovers? Is it something related to your family?" Sungyeol tried to ask gently. "Please have mercy and spare me the heartbreak because this is not the first time I get these thoughts.”

“Ewww no! Yes, it is. Our families actually like each other too much. You are acting just like them, you’re looking to the right place but you are too focused on other things to notice. I think I already talked about this but in a subtle way.” Myungsoo couldn’t believe Sungyeol was thinking this way again.

“Ok, ok, I’ll trust you" Sungyeol sighed and retreated his hand when he noticed Sungjong looking his way. "So what are we going do about our problem? Woohyun hyung thinks we are the spawn of Satan. Dongwoo hyung and Jongie are on our side but Hoya could be plotting world domination and I wouldn’t know, he is keeping his bitch face on. I don’t know about Sunggyu hyung though.”

“I don’t know if he cares; our relationship changed through the years but he just let Woohyun say whatever. Or hyung is super angry, holding grudges or he is lazy to meddle in complicated emotional things, it’s a wonder to me how he can put emotion when he sings.” The younger explained.

“OMG, are you hating him right now? That’s new, you don’t hate people Myung you just avoid them. What happened? Just like that him, he is trying to help now, don’t be ungrateful.”

“I thought we had progressed, I mean, I thought our relationship got better. But maybe you are right… let’s just wait and see.”

“Well this conclusion only helps you, we were waiting and seeing for some years now and isn’t helping to get out of the situation. I feel terrified at the moment, this is torture, I don’t want to see you mad or sad for something that was my fault. I don’t know what to do though, he doesn’t let me even talk. What to do????” Sungyeol felt like ripping his own hair.

“I’m sorry, I was already feeling like the worst would happen but I didn’t imagine that would be this bad, Woohyun hyung was so mean. I think the sooner we shut them up and start explaining things, the sooner we will fix everything, or at least there will be a real motive for bitching." The doctor concluded.

“The problem is how to make that happen.” The lawyer pointed out.

"Maybe this is how hyung will help us. Please don’t rip your hair? You’re too young to go bald.” Myungsoo tried to take Sungyeol hands out of his hair though the lawyer kept pulling.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sunggyu slammed Woohyun down on a chair making the younger hiss. He assumed a superior position by standing up, just like a father who was about to scold his child because of some prank.

“Ouch hyung, this hurts. Even if you are angry with me please keep the body intact, I still need it to promote ourselves.” The younger complained as he rubbed his lower back.

“What the fuck do you intend to achieve with this Woohyun? I told you countless of times that when Sungyeol feels ready he’ll tell us everything. You are being a prying prick that doesn’t know the meaning of privacy even though now you’re an idol”

“Hyung, weren’t listening to me? This could be a danger, Myungsoo could be a…”

“But he is not!” The oldest hissed. "You know him for years already, how can you even say this?"

“This kind of people wait, hyung. And how would you know this?” The younger asked with a suspicious look.

“Woohyun I know his parents. They are a bit weird but are very caring towards each other, they are always by his side whenever he needs too and Myungsoo is so sweet with his family. Tell me, how could this be called being a psychopath? I won’t admit you calling him… them names.”

“So you know some of his secrets? Why didn’t you tell me this before? It could have avoided all of this. Hyung, I don’t understand you. You used to hate Myungsoo more than anyone, then one day BAM you were talking to him as if nothing happened.” He did big motions with his hands.

“I have my motives, and you’ll know some of them today.” The older assured.

“suagsiaugisdhsspoje I can’t with these mysteries! ” Woohyun was pulling his hair out feeling very frustrated.

“Just tell me the real reason for your earlier breakdown.” The older demanded.

“I’m very concerned about my friend, he could be in deep shit and nobody would know. What if somebody destroyed him again?” Woohyun said and Sunggyu sighed.

“Woohyun, maybe what you are saying is legit, you are concerned and I am too, but what I’m trying to say here is that this isn’t the sole motive. There is another and it could be even more serious for you, but you can’t say it out loud because of pride and I’m giving you the opportunity to say that in front of me, I won’t judge you and I will keep a secret from others. You are my friend and partner I‘ll cover for you anytime.” Sunggyu tried to convince the younger to spill the beans.

“Th-there's nothing like that.” The younger singer shifted in his chair and put his elbow on the table, leaning towards Sunggyu in a more serious posture. “And Hyung please, if you are going to say things you don’t mean I rather hear you mocking and insulting me like you do all the time.”

“I don’t mock you and insult you all the time.” Sunggyu was taken aback by this accusation.

“hahahaha, omg you actually believe what you’re saying. Hyung you’re too funny. You just called me a prying prick.” He leaned back in the chair and put his hands on his face in an act of disbelief.

“Because it’s the truth. Come on, I already have a hunch, just say it so I can sort this out.”

“Even if it is, you don’t need to say it out loud. It hurts you know? ” Woohyun ignored his hyung attempt to uncover the truth and proceeded to talk about them. If he was letting all today he could say a few things to Sunggyu too.

“... Woo...”

"Look, this isn't about _that._ I just can’t help the way I am, I’m used to knowing about everything, my family keeps no secret, my parents knew the first time I was attracted to a boy and the very first time I experimented... " The younger started his rant but Sunggyu cut him off looking appalled.

"Did you tell your family that you and I...?" Sunggyu paled. "I'll never be able to look at them in the eyes again."

"Hold on, they don’t know about this. I only told them that I’m interested in someone that is hard to get even though we hooked up a couple of times. You're always so worked up about this." He snorted."I play around with you but I don’t go advertising. Even the guys don’t know much." The purple haired boy explained and Sunggyu sighed relieved. "I guess I just feel that when Sungyeol stopped telling me about his life it was like pushing me away."

"I don’t think he is pushing you away just because of some secret. Besides, he has to trust someone that can be there for him more often, even if you are really close it’s not like you can be around supporting him every time he needs it, it’s part of the price we pay for following our dreams. You knew about this when we signed that contract, hanging out with friends and family would be really difficult, and no sex life." Sunggyu tried to explain things to the younger.

"I know" The purple haired boy groaned. “But this is not something that happened now, I’ve been feeling like this before the contract. I pushed myself in Hoya's and Sungjong ‘lives, Dongwoo is my cousin so I’ll always have a bond with him no matter what, Myungsoo doesn’t make attempts to get closer to people and you... You are a whole different story, I don't even want to go there and Sungyeol was the only one that clicked with me out of his own free will...” Woohyun explained looking down as he made circular motions with his finger on the table.

"That’s not true, I also clicked well with you, just because we bicker doesn’t mean we can’t get along." Woohyun ignored him and continued explaining.

"Can’t you see that I feel lonely? It’s like none of my friends really needs me. As I said before I’ve been feeling this way before the contract. You said we knew what would happen when we signed it, but friends and family are something that can give a sense of normality and sanity to this crazy lifestyle and I feel like I’m losing that, and after what happened with us recently, I guess this thing with Sungyeol and Myungsoo was just the last straw." His eyes filled with tears.

"I.." The older didn’t know what to say but was happy that they were slowly getting into the roots of the problem.

"I think this is the first time I actually admit this but I’m this close of going crazy and giving up my dreams, maybe I can go back to engineering or I can help Boohyun hyung or my mom's in one of their restaurants..." The younger considered his options out loud.

"Don’t do that. Why didn’t you tell me this before? Why did you let this escalate so much? Please just don’t be like that.” Sunggyu pleaded as he tried to get close but Woohyun looked away, not wanting Sunggyu to see his face now that he was feeling his eyes filling with tears.

"And when would you actually listen to me? We do everything together but you don’t lift a finger to get closer and when I try, you always think I’m trying to get into your pants and rebuke me rashly. You only treat me good if I approach you about things related to work or when I can do something for you like sneaking you out to meet with our friends or smuggling food to our dorm when we have to diet. Even if I were to be very straight and had no feelings towards you, it would still be hard." He felt a single tear run down his cheeks and quickly wiped away.

"I’m sorry Woohyun. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you felt this way. Omg, I really didn’t change I only changed the target" Sunggyu sighed disappointedly with himself.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"I’m such a bad person. I feel terrible. I treated you so badly through the years" He sighed "I’m really, really sorry" Sunggyu apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, I don’t think you can help the way you are either. You are just being honest." Woohyun dismissed his apology with a wave of his hand.

"It's not like that. I’m not honest. " Sunggyu was now the one looking to the ground and biting his lips.

"So can you just be, please? Please be very honest so at least I can throw some of my feelings out and move on. It is about time, don’t you think it is enough?”  The younger asked seriously. He had been chasing Sunggyu for years, even when he knew they couldn’t, maybe it was time to let it go.

"O-okay."

"So... ?" The younger encouraged.

"I’m very attracted to you, I’m not joking about this... And ever since I got a taste of what you can do I sort of freaked out.” Sunggyu admitted

"Why? Is this still about Dongwoo?" The younger asked with raised brows.

"Yes and no." Woohyun blinked confusedly. "Our circumstances... on Sungjongs birthday... I think I betrayed Dongwoo, I feel guilty about it. You two have grown apart because of me... I think I put the blame on your charming ways but the guilt didn’t go away even when we made up... I thought that if we grew closer he would be hurt. I wanted to punish myself too and I swore I would only date when he gets to date as well, and then he fell for Hoya, the impossible person ever....” He took a deep breath and continued nervously nonstop. “And I didn’t know what to do anymore and, and you are so much my type, and it’s so hard because you sleep in the next room and I already know what you can do so I kept pushing you away but you didn’t give up and I end up liking you more.  I don’t know what I’m saying anymore because I feel that whatever I do now it’s too late because all eyes are on us, and we can’t. People won’t accept and our dreams will fall apart, but then you just told me you want to leave this life and, even if I push you around and I’m always a jerk to you, I can’t do this without you. Even if we do not end up happy together nobody can say that we weren’t meant to be at least professionally."

"Hyung ... "The younger singer was dumbfounded by Sunggyu speech.

"Iloveyouineedyoudontleaveme!"

"You... I...what are… just what?" The younger opened his eyes big.

Sunggyu took the younger face in his hands and gave him a small peck on his lips.  _Please, I hope I’m not too late_. "Do you think we can talk and search for a way out together?"

 

Woohyun was speechless. Not in a million years, he would expect these words from the older singer. If he stopped to think about it, Sunggyu always treated him as if he was annoying and a mistake but at the same time sent him some weird glances that he tried to cover from time to time.

"Maybe. And I don’t know if it’s personally or professionally you’re talking about. But whatever it is this will be my answer."  _So there’s still hope._ Sunggyu thought a bit relieved.

"I will change. I assure you." The oldest spoke in a desperate tone.

"Give me a chance then." The younger said with a serious face.

"About that...” Sunggyu scratched his nape unsure.

"Then forget about it." He started to rise from his chair when Sunggyu pushed him down again.

"No, wait... It’s just we can’t decide right now, I think we should have a very private conversation. Maybe when we get home? There are a lot of things we should talk it out before anything can happen. Then there are the guys here too, we can’t let them hanging after you went berserk on them, you have to fix that. Besides Sungyeol is up for revealing secrets today and I just agreed to say something about myself too, I think it’s a good start if you get to know some things about me first. Aren’t you curious?"

"I think you are right about Sungyeol but I think you just want to get away from talking about us." Woohyun narrowed his eyes.

"What?” Sunggyu got serious, not that he wasn't talking very seriously with the younger before. He pulled Woohyun up and went forward until his lips met with the younger's. Woohyun was surprised again for the second time in the last few minutes and Sunggyu took this chance to sneak his tongue inside his mouth. He kissed the younger passionately trying to convey his sincerity.

Woohyun was ecstatic. This kiss... It’s just the way he remembers, one of the memories he cherished the most, one that could make him weak at the knees and if his hyung continued it would definitely do much more to him. Woohyun quickly responded and kissed back and the older singer grabbed the younger shirt and brought him closer until their chests touched. Woohyun was almost moaning when Sunggyu broke the kiss and said in a very low and sensual voice "I am this serious".

Woohyun fell back on the chair dazzled and with big eyes.  _OMG!_

"Come on, you have a lot to fix and if you want anything as close as this you will apologize to them. I know you don’t understand but after I end up my story you will know and half your jealousy will go away." He grabbed Woohyun arm and pulled him to his feet, he dragged Woohyun and it stopped beside the door and unlocked.  _It’s now or never._

________________________________________________________________________________

Sunggyu came back to the living room dragging a dazed Woohyun, to find Myungsoo trying to keep Sungyeol hands out of his hair near the sofa, he could see that the kid was feeling frustrated. Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungjong were sitting at the other side of the room. Hoya was trying to convince the pink haired boy that he should give his friend Inguk a chance, Dongwoo looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and Sungjong was having fun laughing at his hyungs and eating the snacks Dongwoo brought earlier.

“Hoya you said you were hetero, how the hell are you supposed to know what is considered cute by a gay person?”

“I-I have a lot of gay friends, they talk you know? And my bestie is gay too.” Hoya stuttered a bit.

“Yet I keep it to myself. Just live your life and forget mine ok?” When would Hoya at least try to stop setting him up? Annoying Hoya was annoying and Dongwoo was regretting getting up from bed this morning. His world was made with rainbows, unicorns, good people and cotton candy but everything was just wrong today.

“Kids we are here, gather.” Sunggyu plopped down on the floor and when he noticed that the younger singer was still dazed and looking like he forgot how to do everything in his life, he pulled him to the floor. “Woohyun wants to say something before we start. Start talking.”

Woohyun looked nervously to the doctor and the lawyer trying to gather up his courage, after some enlightening moments during his conversation with Sunggyu he felt guilty and ashamed of the things he said.

“I screwed up. I am sorry that I didn’t listen to Sunggyu hyung, offended Dongwoo, dragged Hoya to the shit with me and hated Sungjong for doing what I should have done. Myungsoo, I’m sorry that I called you a psychopath, I didn’t mean that. It’s just you’re so secretive that I don’t think it's normal. We like you, and now it’s been a while since we became friends, its ok if you want to be reserved and only share your things with Yeol, Sungjong is quite reserved too, but you have to agree with me that it's strange that we hang out for years and everything I know about you I came to learn through other people. I know I can be, and I quote Sunggyu, ‘a prying prick that doesn’t know the meaning of privacy even though now I am an idol’ but you should open up at least a bit." He moved his eyes to Sungyeol and as he looked at his once best friend in the eyes, he tried to muster all the sincerity to speak.

“Yeol, I’m most sorry to you. I think I always forced my ways into other people lives but you welcomed me with open arms and that made you so special to me. We became four inseparable friends but in college, I think that we all grew apart. You got even closer to the bitch, Hoya and Dongwoo met and got along so well and Sungjong made other friends too even though he still hangs out with us the most. I felt really lonely, but I thought that it was all because your bitch and everything would be back to normal once you broke up with her. I thought I should meet other people too and the first time I talked to Sunggyu hyung I thought we would be best friends, but I ended up developing feelings, you all know how I feel I have never hidden that, but a lot happened and we never became too close. And when Myungsoo came I didn’t think you would replace me but all you did showed me that you did. I kept it to myself because at the moment I wanted you to be happy and don't focus on the pain of your break up, but after I became an idol I started to get scared that you would forget me, that I would become somebody that you used to know and I spent some years frustrated and bottling up and today I just lost it."

He stopped to take a deep breath and let what he just said sink. He then bowed." I ask for your apologies, and I will understand if you, but especially Myungsoo and Sungyeol, don’t forgive me because now I know I crossed some lines.”

“Haters going hate.” Sungjong shrugged and opened a bottle of beer; he thought that by now he was already good for alcohol, that pill did wonders for him. He didn’t care much about what Woohyun was bitching about earlier. Of course, he was sad because it hurt two of his favorite friends but as far as concerned him, Woohyun was just jealous of his observations skills and capacity to bond to just too few people, but at the same time build friendships for life.

“You have done worst to me and I forgave you, I will eternally forgive you, we are family and I’m forever stuck with you" Dongwoo hugged him and gave a genuine smile, and if he was smiling everything was made of cotton candy and little fairies again.

"Thank you, Jong, thank you, Dino."

“It’s ok, you voiced some of my concerns too, but you better bring the mood up because I didn’t come here to watch your moody faces.” Hoya slapped the purple haired boy back.

“You should have listened to me when I said to wait for them, but I feel that I failed as your hyung when I didn't do anything to understand you better. I’m sorry.” Sunggyu also apologized and Woohyun sent him a half smile.

“It’s ok hyung, I admire you a lot because you are able to approach other people even when they have reservations, but sometimes you are overwhelming and I don’t know what to do. Please don’t take my reservations personally. I never realized that I was stealing your best friend, for some time I thought that he was trying to include me and make me more social, in other words, I thought he wanted to transform me into a normal friend for him but I always thought the number one spot was yours. I’m sorry too." Myungsoo said in an apologetical tone and the younger idol ruffled the young doctor hair.

"Let’s improve together from now on ok?” Woohyun assured Myungsoo and then looked expectantly at the young lawyer.

"You come here you twat, I forgive you." He engulfed Woohyun in a big hug and could swear he saw Dongwoo wiping a single tear.

"I feel so special right now that you were fighting over me. Hehehe and thank you all for being so concerned about my well-being, but that isn’t necessary anymore." Before Woohyun could ask what he was talking about Hoya interrupted him.

"I don’t care about your well-being, don’t be conceited."

"Hoya hyung doesn't be like that, we all know that inside of you there’s a big softie." Sungjong teased his cousin.

"Yah Lee Sungjong!" Hoya scolded the maknae.

“Now that hyung apologized I’m curious to know what do you know about Myungie? You two are doing something suspicious behind my back, I'm sure of it.” Sungyeol narrowed his eyes towards Sunggyu.

"There’s nothing suspicious going on, how many times do I have to say this?" Now Myungsoo was the one that wanted to rip his hair.

“You don’t know this Yeol? I thought you knew everything about him.” Sunggyu asked, he honestly thought Myungsoo had already spilled this to Sungyeol.

“I know important stuff” Sungyeol stuck out his tongue to his hyung childishly.

"Are you saying I'm not important you little prick?” Sunggyu wanted to slap the lawyer head.

“Wow, something about Myungsoo that Sungyeol didn’t know! I feel a bit avenged now.” The purple haired one chuckled.

"Woohyun, we have an agreement right?" Sunggyu sent a warning look towards the younger singer.

“He knows but not in detail and not all names involved.” Myungsoo explained.

“Hyung spill… I’m curious” The maknae pressed him.

“Jong, your curiosity is never quenched is it? Ok, Dongwoo, pass me a bottle I’ll need a drink for this.” Sunggyu said as he prepared himself to spill his story.

 

 


	3. Myunggyu story - Sunggyu birthday mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the majority of the story happens in the past, from here on every time that they are speaking in the present it will have an indication so you guys can distinguish better.

 

 

**Present**

“The day I first met Myungsoo was April 28th from…” He tried to calculate the year in his mind but gave up, he was feeling lazy today. “…when I was nine.”

“Hyung, you remember the exact day?” The pink haired boy asked surprised.

“How couldn’t I? It’s my birthday and at the time I thought Myungsoo was the worst gift ever.”

“Gift? I don’t get it” The maknae got confused.

“You will if you let me talk." Sunggyu glared at him. "Where was I?... Ah yeah my birthday… It was my dad’s day off and …

________________________________________________________________________________

“Open your eyes birthday boy~” Sunggyu father tried to shake his son awake.

“Yah, get up, lazy ass!” His sister shouted.

“Yah, Kim Sungyeon, don’t curse your brother, it’s his birthday today. Do you want me to suspend your driving lessons?” Sungyeon gulped loudly.

“No, I’ll behave.” The girl gulped.

“Good.” The older man smiled satisfied.

Little Sunggyu turned in his bed and lifted his sheets above his head trying to block the ruckus his father and his sister were making.

“Baby, wake up~” His father tried again in a sing-song voice that was just strange. Sungyeon sighed opened the blinds and pulled the blankets out of him.

The sunlight that came from the window hit directly his face, making him annoyed and that resulted in him to finally open his small eyes. He was so sleepy and was so early that he just growled and with half-lidded eyes, though nobody could really tell, and looked at his dad.

“Why dad? Why so early?” He tilted his head to the side and yawned lazily while scratching his head and his dad squeaked. Sunggyu was so cute in the most unexpected way.

“Did you forget your own birthday party? Aren’t you excited?”  The man asked looking more excited than his son.

“No, I didn't.” He glanced at the clock on the side table “I just thought it would be later like 10 am or something. Come on it's 7 AM; let me sleep a bit more, hm?” The small-eyed boy was laying back to sleep when his sister mumbled something about desperate measures and lifted the covers of the bed making him fall on the ground. “Noona, stop doing that.”

“So stop being lazy! Nell uncles will come earlier than we thought, and they want to see you. And then our grandma is coming, you must clean up your room or do you want to hear her calling dad incompetent again?” His grandma was a strict woman; nothing could be outside its place or dirty. When their dad went to the army he spent 2 years with her and that wasn’t nice even though she cooked wonders.

“ Ahnnn, so Nell uncles are coming.” That managed to make him forget about his grandma and get him excited, they would always bring some awesome music-related gift. Even if they only brought their cd he would love the same way.

“Of course kid, today it’s like all of my favorite things combined. It’s a birthday party, your birthday party on top of that, and my best friends will come too. You don’t know anything now because you just turned nine but they are the kind of friends that you make in high school or college and that stay with you during lifetime and, even if you aren’t together all the time, you know that you can count on them. Besides they helped me score your mom.” His father smiled fondly at the memory.

“Dad! We don’t need to know that.” Sungyeon whined flushed faced, she knew very well the circumstances of her birth.

“It was only a confession in a song, they played the instruments. You only happened later.” He explained bluntly then turned to Sunggyu. “Anyway, this house will be full of people that will come just for you. So go take a shower and come to have breakfast.” He pinched Sunggyu cheeks, ignoring protests from his son. “Baby is growing up, Sungyeon. Aw, you’re going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up.” He then went outside the room leaving the two siblings alone.

“Noona, please tell him to stop pinching my cheeks. He does in front of my friends too, I’m already nine this is so embarrassing,” He crossed his arms and pouted. Gyu was so cute sometimes she wanted to squeeze him to death. She looked at him again; he was growing so fast, what would their mom think about that? “Go shower, lazy ass.”

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Hyung, I thought you were just a crazy fan that got lucky enough to sign to the same company that your idols were in. And you’re telling us that you know Nell all your life and they are your uncles?” Dongwoo was flabbergasted.

“Well, that’s not the focus here but yeah. My father was their lead singer back in the day. They released some songs together then grandma forced him out of the band because my noona was born, that is why I don’t like her” They made wow faces. “If you find this amusing just wait to see my other guest, and before you all demand something from me, he is way closer to Myungsoo”.

“But I see no Myungsoo in this story hyung, could you please speed up? I want to know the juicy stuff” Woohyun whined.

“You’re so impatient, that’s why you don’t get anywhere you want.” Sunggyu complained and Woohyun smiled sheepishly.

“Ok, ok, I’ll keep quiet, please proceed”

________________________________________________________________________________

His grandma arrived after he finished his breakfast, the old lady gave him a big jar full of his favorite cookies and that earned the old lady some love points that let her delighted. A few minutes later his father said that he needed to discuss something important with his mother and sent him to his bedroom, which Sunggyu was thankful until he saw his father mouthing the words ‘clean, room, fast’.

He was finishing cleaning his room when the bell rang and he heard loud voices.

“Hi, guys.” Sunggyu father sounded excited.

“KIM JONGWAN! Come here, bro!” They had a group hug.

“Hi, auntie.” Three voices said together

“Don’t call me auntie; you’re not teenagers anymore, everyone already went to the army.” The old woman complained.

“And thank god we came back.” Junghoon said making everybody laugh.

“Hi, uncles.” Sunggyu could hear his sister speaking.

“Oh Sungyeon, you look so pretty. Please call me oppa.” Jaewon was testing his luck today.

“Eyes off of my little girl.” Jongwan complained.

“Get your glasses fixed hyung; she is not so little anymore. And she is beautiful, put her to run up for Miss Korea.” Jaewon retorted.

“Not interested, I’m going to be a doctor and a kick-ass one at that. And calling you oppa it’s just gross.” Sungyeon made sure to sound disgusted.

“Oh, she curses now, I like this kid; we are going to be great cursing your father together. Let’s join forces.” Junghoon said and bumped fists with her.

“Where’s your brat?” Jaekyong asked.

“KIM SUNGGYU, COME HERE BABY.” Jongwan called his son.

“I’ll see if his room is spotless and bring him.” Jongwan mother offered “And guys, I brought something for you to eat, just heat in the microwave hm?”

“He wouldn’t believe what we’ll gift him this time.” Jaekyong said while the other two raced to the kitchen.

“So today is the big day hm?”

“Yes, it is. I’m anxious.” Jongwan wiped his sweaty hands in his pants.

“Did you talk to your mother?” Jaekyong asked.

“Just did.”

“What she said?”

“She likes the idea, but said she should check her out first and the kids should be ok too.” Jongwan replied.

“Huh? Check who out? What are you talking about dad? What we should be ok with?” Sungyeon was narrowing her eyes and looked at them with suspicion.

“Nothing Sungyeon, it’s a surprise; you’ll see when it’s time.” Her father assured.

“Oops, did I talk too much?” His friend sounded apologetic.

“That’s ok.”

“KIM SUNGGYU” They heard a shout coming from Sunggyu bedroom way and Sunggyu made himself known as he came running to the living room hiding behind his dad.

“Don’t let her kill me.” He pleaded and poked his head from behind his dad.

“What happened?” Jongwan asked.

“She found some dust in the last drawer of my closet. Who cleans the last drawer in the closet? That’s where we put things we don’t use often, before realizing we should throw them out.” He spoke fast and nervously, showing a bit of his lisp.

“Told to clean, lazy ass.” His sister teased Sunggyu just stuck his tongue out at her.

“He still has a lisp?”

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“The Great Kim Sunggyu had a lisp?” Woohyun wanted to laugh, this was too funny.

“Shut up Nam.” Sunggyu replied annoyed.

________________________________________________________________________________

“We are in the middle of fixing that. Gyu, why don’t you go to the kitchen and ask for your gift? Your Nell uncles are saying that this year gift surpassed the others they have ever given you. I’ll handle your grandma.” Sunggyu’s little eyes twinkled and a huge smile appeared in his face. He dashed to the kitchen in the speed of light.

“Hyungs, I missed you so much! Where is my gift?” The two guys stopped eating as soon as Sunggyu appeared and went to give him a hug.

“You’re only interested in your gift you little….” Junghoon said as he ruffled Sunggyu hair. “You grew up so well, your mother would be proud.”

“Sungyeon observe your brothers manners he called us hyungs so you should call us oppas” Jaewon tried again when he saw Sungyeon entering the kitchen.

“Hell no. You are my father’s college friend, that’s just so weird.” She retorted."Ajushi."

“That’s it, I give up we are officially old now.” Nobody knew why he insisted, he was bound to lose any word battle with Sungyeon since she was five.

“Let her be. My gift! My gift!” Little Gyu was impatiently looking everywhere to see if they hid somewhere.

“Well, we don’t have it.” Sunggyu turned to look at Jaekyong who just entered the kitchen, his eyes instantly filled with tears.

“Wh-wha-what? But dad said you had a gift.” OMG, he was going to cry, the 3 adults in the room looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

“I don’t care if you are my dad BFF's, you make him cry I’ll beat you up.” Sungyeon was sending a very dark and dangerous aura. The girl loved to tease and annoy her little brother, but he was still her baby and she was very protective of him.  _Jongwan is so sweet how the hell his daughter turned up like this?_

“Gyu, listen, it’s not a physical thing. Your gift is something we are going to do together.” Junghoon tried to explain.

“Then what it is?” The boy was fighting hard the tears that were still in his eyes.

“First things first. Nell is going to release a new mini album, but that’s still a secret you can’t tell your friends ok?” Jaewon said and Sunggyu nodded vehemently.

“Ok, next weekend we are going to start recording, so we thought we could bring you to spend your weekend in the studio with us and learn a thing or two, but only if you promise to behave.” Junghoon finished and Sunggyu tears fell. He couldn’t believe. This was the best gift he could receive and the jar of cookies his grandma gave him couldn’t possibly compete. He wasn’t sure if he would ever feel so happy again for the rest of his life.

“Hy-Hyungs you a-a-are so mean-an, you tric-ic-icked me.” He was crying and even stuttering out of happiness now.

“OMG, what do we do? What do we do? Sungyeon is going to kill us.” Jaewon was scared already. Something was telling him he would be the first to die.

“Calm down baby, don’t cry hm? It wasn’t their intention to make you sad. Noona will kick their asses for you.” Sungyeon was rubbing circles at her brother back and sending glares all around her. She was no joke.

“I’m n-n-not sad.” He tried to breathe properly. “I-I-I’m so happy, I cou-ou-ould die.” He tried to hug the first person that came in front of him.

“You’re not sad? So you don’t need me? I don’t even know why I still try.” Sungyeon threw her hands in the air giving up.

“Told you he would like. I’m a genius.” Junghoon was smiling triumphantly when they heard the doorbell and then Sunggyu grandma came telling them to go to the living room to welcome their next guests.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Do you guys remember that time when Woohyun and Sungyeol pranked Dongwoo, saying that Hoya earned a scholarship to further his studies in London, and he wouldn’t make it to his birthday, and then BAM, Hoya appeared with a cake?” Dongwoo’s eyes filled with tears just remembering the prank.

“That was so mean. They got me good, Hoya avoided me and they even said Sungjoong had started to look for another roommate, I cried like a baby I thought Hoya left without saying goodbye. And then they took pictures and sent it to all my other friends. I even received a message from my father saying ‘I can accept you being gay but your crying face is too much. Man up!’”

“Hehehehe that prank was gold” “Your face was priceless” The young singer and the lawyer eyed each other, congratulating themselves telepathically about the success of the prank that even after years still managed to bring laughter.  _Are you sure you were crying because you thought that or because you thought you wouldn’t have a chance against a blonde British girl that we may or may not have mentioned?_

“I laughed so hard, it was the ugliest thing I have ever seen.” Hoya smiled awkwardly as he remembered Dongwoo prank.

“Hoya! Boys line up for me, but I’m not interested in having a boy toy.” Dongwoo whined trying to defend himself.

“No, your crying face is ugly. But what about this prank hyung?” Hoya teased the pink haired boy further.

“Well imagine Dongwoo crying face. I was looking worse than that. I cried so hard, I was so happy, there was snot going everywhere. I was already a kid that dreamed of being a singer, and going to the studio to see the recording process of my favorite band ever was the best thing that happened in my life. Only one situation could rival my happiness with that but since my happiness is not the focus here I’ll tell you that later.”

“That has to be our debut.” Woohyun said with confidence. "Although it was kind of weird"

“I was happy but it was like third place. I’ll tell you after. Should I go on?” The oldest asked trying to maintain the focus.

“Please, and speed up a bit, there’s still no signs of Myungsoo.” Sungyeol was interested in the grand entrance of his bestie. His hyung was building so much suspense that it had to be a grand entrance.

“Wait a bit I’m about to enter" Myungsoo assured him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Nell proceeded to the living room first and Sungyeon was trying to clean her brother face the best she could, but the small-eyed boy was in a state of bliss and tears kept coming down, he was still sobbing.

“KIDS HURRY UP! DON’T MAKE ME GO THERE” Jongwan voice had excitement, nervousness, and irritation and was a strange mix to hear in the voice that usually was calm and soothing.

“Baby, please stop crying, your friends will call you crybaby.” Sungyeon tried rubbing circles in her brother back.

“Noona, I’m going to hear Nell record.” He was still spazzing.

“Wow that’s awesome” She said flatly. “Look, I don’t know a thing about recording and I don’t care, but it is a complicated and long process. Now that you scored a weekend spying on them why don’t you focus on containing you inner fanboy so they can work without interruptions? You could learn more if they don’t need to be stopping every time because of you. Behave like the responsibly grown boy that I know that you are.” He hadn’t thought about this, he hated to admit but his noona was right, he nodded agreeing with her.

“Now clean your ugly face and let’s go see who arrived. It can be that friend of yours that is always with a shirt with B2ST written all over. I wonder what is the teasing he’ll conjure this time about your eyes.” She just knew him too well. Hearing that he quickly cleaned his face but not only his eyes but all his face was swollen.

When they came to the living room, they spotted an unfamiliar face, a woman that looked to be in her late twenties. The siblings looked at each other confused. Who is she? Why is everybody looking at her as if she was the center of the universe? And what is with the stupid smile plastered on their father face. This woman… their father looked at her with adoration. It was very similar to the way he once looked at their mother.

“Guys come here, don’t be shy, I want you to meet them.” Jongwan had a big smile plastered on his face. “Hi, I’m Kim Jisoo. Nice to meet you”. The woman bowed politely. Sungyeon was frozen in place eying her up and down. This woman was tall considering the average height Korean women had but a little smaller than Jongwan. She was skinny and had a very pale skin, her hair was dyed a dark chocolate brown that suited her features and had her hair curled to look like natural waves, giving her an elegant look. She wore a light pink dress at knees length with white shoes and belt; simple but stylish. She had bright eyes and a warm dimply smile that made her dad smile like a high school girl in love.  _In love_.

“Yeon…. Driving lessons…” Jongwan said and his daughter quickly bowed and put a big fake smile on her face.

“I’m Kim Sungyeon, not so nice to meet you.” The other woman shifted uncomfortably in place but tried again.

“I heard a lot about you; you want to be a doctor right? I’m a nurse.”

“A nurse… I see Jisoo-shi do you work at fathers hospital?” Sungyeon asked suspiciously.

“Yes, I met him there a while back.” The woman answered shyly.

“A while back… I see…” Sungyeon had a hunch about what was happening but decided to wait for the development. The woman turned to the younger sibling.

“You must be Sunggyu right?” He nodded. He eyed her up and down keeping his distance. So this woman was his dad friend from work right? No big deal, but this didn’t explain why his grandma was looking at her with crossed arms and narrow eyes like an eagle, the old lady was making a funny face but gave an aura that would make anyone that would dare to laugh at her regret deeply. His uncles too were all smiling as if they were teasing his father and one of them was even nodding as if he approved something. 

 “Y-yes”. She took a close look at him noticing his swollen eyes and nervous state.

“Did something happen?” She made a concerned face, dropping something she was holding before and bent down to look directly into his eyes.

“haha Don’t worry, he is like that because we said that we would take him to the studio.” Jaewon explained to her.

“Oh, he doesn’t want to go?” She asked surprised.

“Actually it’s quite the contrary, he wanted to go since he was 5. He is their ultimate fanboy.” Jongwan said and she smiled kindly.

“Ahn, so it was a good gift right?” She asked him.

“The best ever!” He managed to say without stuttering.

“Wow, this will make my gift seem not so awesome. Even so, I hope you like it.” She picked a bag with someone that nobody seemed to have noticed, the boy was deeply interested in the 3 friends of the owner of the house.

“Here, your father told me you like to read.” The unknown lady talked to him again.

“A book?” Man, a book was nothing compared with Nell recording session, but he decided to take a look at the cover, she waited for his reaction. “Tintin and Alph-Art”. He opened the book on a random page and noticed it was a comic book, he could go with comics. It was better than cookies, even though it was his favorite’s ones. “Not bad.” She smiled relieved.

“Please, let me introduce you all to my son.” She turned around and caught the young boy hands bringing him in front of her. “Honey, introduce yourself.”

“H-hi, I’m Munsoo, no, no, I’m Myungsoo.” He showed four fingers in his little hand “I’m four.” The boy was half the size of Sunggyu (not really, just in his head), he had short jet black hair and some baby fat but everyone could see that he was going to have sharp features once he lost them. He was sporting a black t-shirt that reads ‘I’m a penguin’ in English. Sungyeon found a little weird that the boy was wearing all black because little kids usually wore bright colors; she was sure Sunggyu wore red, green and blue all the time when he was four.

“Actually he just turned five last month, he is still a little bit confused.” They all eyed him; the little boy felt uncomfortable receiving so much attention and hid behind his mom's legs. They all fawned over him and made faces as if he was the cutest thing in the world.

How could Sunggyu compete? He was crying ten minutes ago and his face was swollen, he had to agree that at this moment, he literally hadn’t eyes and the other still had tons of baby fat which made the little boy holding the legs of his mother look like a cute koala.

“Baby, don’t be shy they all want to know you. And it’s Sunggyu’s birthday you should congratulate him.” She tried to bring him to the front again but the little guy was holding her legs with all his strength.

“Omma, please bring me home. These ajushis are scary.” The little boy whined.

“Baby, we are at Sunggyu birthday party, soon other boys will come, don’t you want to play?” She asked.

“No, I want to go home” The boy whined. And they made a collective “Own”.

“You don’t have to be scared of us; we want to be your friends. We can play you a song. How about that, hm?” Junghoon tried to reach for the little boy hand but he got even more agitated. Ok, he couldn’t be bribed with music.

Sunggyu didn’t like that either, they were HIS uncles, they sing HIM songs, and they shouldn’t be friendly to any other person, besides he was the birthday boy, today was supposed to be all about HIM.

“I want to go hooooome~” He detached himself from his mom and tried to climb the male teenager. “Uncle Jae, home, please!”

“Oh, there’s another person” Finally he was noticed. The boy sighed and pick the little boy up.

“Hello, there stranger” Now Sungyeon was interested.

“Kim Sungyeon, are you flirting with this guy? What did I say about bringing boys home only after college?” Jongwan nagged.

“I just said hi. Can I date if I don’t bring them home?” She turned to the guy and said boldly “Let’s go out.”

“Kim Sungyeon, don’t test me.” Jongwan was getting mad, he wanted to impress that woman and his daughter was not collaborating.

“Dad, you brought him home. Technically I can make a pass.” She turned to the boy “You don’t have a girlfriend right? And what’s your name again?”

“Oh sorry I forgot to introduce him. This is my brother Kim Jaejoong…” The woman motioned the young and beautiful man.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Are you talking about singer Kim Jaejoong, The Kim Jaejoong ex-TVXQ and one of the members of JYJ?” Hoya asked. The rest were just too shocked to speak.

“The one and only” Sunggyu assured.

“So that’s why you were invited to his birthday party.” Woohyun concluded and Sunggyu nodded.

“NOOOOO, REALLY? Myung, you are Kim Jaejoong nephew? Why I wasn’t informed about that?” Sungyeol whined.

“I was at his party too but I’m not famous so nobody took pictures of me heheh. Sungyeol you don’t remember but he talked to you through my Kakao Talk once.”

“Kakao Talk? OMG, It was him? So he is Uncle J? OMG, I feel so special” Sungyeol smiled deviously. “Myungiee~~ where is your phone? Let’s call him. You should tell us every juicy TVXQ-JYJ gossip. Is Yunjae real?”

“Oh Sungyeol I already tried, I even got close a bit with him but he doesn’t answer that. Nothing against Homin but I ship Yunjae. Just tell me Myungsoo, I know you know.” Sunggyu joined Sungyeol the moment he asked about Yunjae, maybe he would get some information to get under Jaejoong skin.

“No, just no. No gossip and no calling, he is in the middle of a fan meeting in Taiwan. Let’s just progress with the story hm?” Myungsoo asked and patted Sungyeol head while the lawyer pouted.“Now you all know that I was a whining little cry baby.”

________________________________________________________________________________

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m sorry if I’m intruding but I came to help noona with Myungsoo so she could talk to you freely.” The boy tried to bow but with Myungsoo in his arms it was a bit impossible.

“Liar, you wanted to meet !completeNell.” The four of them looked at him as he blushed, still securing Myungsoo in his arms. “He recently became a trainee in SM. He wants to be a singer.” The girl explained.

“Ommaaa, home, please.” The boy whined again.

 “I’m sorry; he isn’t used to meeting so many people at once. My family is actually really big I have 7 other sisters and they all have babies by now. Even at our family gatherings, he keeps getting stressed. Jae is our maknae and the cool uncle that sings to make the kids calm down.” The woman chuckled and then talked to the little boy.

“Baby, Omma has to get to know these people, it’s important. Why don’t you befriend Sunggyu hm?”

“Yeah, I gave you cookies earlier too right? Why don’t you give him some?” Sunggyu grandma tried to make Sunggyu befriend the little Myungsoo.

The little boy looked at the small-eyed boy waiting to see if cookies magically appeared in front of him. That’s when Sunggyu realized what of this was about. His father was introducing a girl to his family and friends at one go.

“Thank you for the gift but you won’t buy me”. He tossed the book on the ground.

Jongwan was speechless, his grandma was scandalized, Sungyeon didn’t know if she should feel proud or scold her brother. Sunggyu never acted or said something like this, he usually let himself be bribed with all sorts of foods and that way he always managed to get what he wanted.

“What are you talking about Sunggyu? You always complained that Sungyeon wouldn’t play with you, and when your friends have to go home you always whine. Befriend Myungsoo, he can be your playmate, I promise that he would always stay by your side. He was the surprise that I told you about the other day.” Jongwan explained.

“What? Seriously, dad, you need to learn something with Nell uncles. You should give your son a better gift. Did you buy this kid? What would omma think about you, hm? How could a mother abandon her child or exchange them for money? If my mother were alive she would never abandon me.” Sunggyu head was already thinking weird things and the adults made surprised faces at his words.

“Sunggyu, I thought you would like it to have a dongsaeng to play around with you. I miss your mom too but I’m lonely and Jisoo-shi is a very good person, don’t be rude to Myungsoo, she will get sad.” His father said while Jaejoong was whispering comforting words to little Myungsoo that was holding back his tears as his mother was also rubbing circles on his back trying to soothe him. The rest just looked at father and son, not really knowing what to do.

“He is too small and I’m not interested in being his hyung. I’m not taking care of him and I can’t let noona take care of him either, it would be too troublesome for her and she already has her hands full with me, let her get a life, don’t bring more kids for her to take care. I’m not sharing my cookies or anything that belongs to me. I don’t care what this bad woman thinks. Please send him back.” He angrily stomped his feet on the ground.

“Not sharing? NOT SHARING?” The calm Kim Jongwan lost patience with his son for the very first time. “KIM SUNGGYU, you’ll have to learn how to share, Myungsoo will be your dongsaeng like it or not because I’m marrying his mother in 3-months’ time and she’ll be your new omma. I didn’t raise you to be this rude, apologize right now to Jisoo-shi.” Jongwan face was getting red with anger and he spoke firmly.

“NO, I WON’T APOLOGIZE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG AND I DON’T WANT A DONGSAENG THAT I NEVER ASKED TO HAVE. YOU DIDN’T RAISE ME, YOU’RE NEVER AROUND. I DON’T WANT NOR NEED A NEW MOM, NOONA TAKES VERY GOOD CARE OF ME. I HAVE A MOM AND EVEN IF SHE’S NOT HERE SHE’LL NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER BE REPLACED.” Myungsoo tears fell and Jisoo picked her son in her arms, the little boy was trembling super scared by Sunggyu.

“He doesn’t need to apologize, it’s okay, I think it was too much to both of them to handle. I better go.” The woman said.

Jongwan was mad. “Sungyeon, call all his friends and cancel the party. Guys please divide the cake and take home, and I’m sorry, I know you like to spend time with him but I won’t allow him to go to the studio. I usually don’t punish him because he doesn’t misbehave, but he needs to learn a lesson.”

Jongwan friends were surprised to see the usual calm Jongwan like this but sensed that their little family needed time to work things out and decided that they should go home. His mother patted his back and said to call her when things got better and went back home too.

“NO, NO, NOOOOO, YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO MEEEE.” Now it was Sunggyu’s time to scream and cry again.

“I can and I will, and you will respect my decision because I’m your father. No more easing your life Sunggyu, you are going to learn the hard way now and everything you want you’ll have to work hard to get. Now go to your room, you are grounded until I tell you to.”

“No, dad, wait…” Sunggyu said, he was getting nowhere with his father and he was about to regret his tantrum.

“I SAID NOW SUNGGU! Go, I don’t want to hit you, even though you deserve.” Sunggyu bit his lips and then went back to his room. How could his dad say that to his own son? How could he choose some other kid instead of him?

“Jisoo-shi, Jaejoong-shi, I apologize for my son behavior, I’m sorry that he scared Myungsoo. I’m so, so sorry, I hope you still like me.” He bowed deeply and waited for their reaction.

“Don’t worry oppa. I still like you and I know that Myungsoo will warm up for everybody too, just give him some time hm?”

“Well I can’t choose for my sister, but since she met you she’s been happier. Kids forget things quickly and you still have the mom’s, heart. But I think that the both of you should have talked to them before.” Jaejoong said too wisely for a person his age.

“Thank you, but you don’t really know Sunggyu, he is probably plotting some guerrilla scheme to take me down, but this time I won’t bend,” Jongwan said resolutely.

“Well, we should go now, it takes some time to calm Myungsoo and he might have an asthma attack, you know how it is: kid got nervous, cry, snot goes everywhere interrupting the airflow. But come to visit us later so he can get used to you. See you tomorrow.” Jisoo said her goodbyes but before she could go a hand stopped her.

“Wait.” Jisoo turned to find Sungyeon. “Jisoo-shi I agree with my brother, our mother will never ever, ever be replaced.”

“Sungyeon not you too” Her father groaned.

“Aish, just let me finish. My father relays much of Sunggyu education to me because he has to work to support us and doesn’t stay around much, so I apologize for his behavior. Father has been very lonely since mom died, and I think that it’s about time for him to meet a new woman that can make him happy. I believe you and I can get along well and build our own relationship as long as you don’t want to replace my mom. You have my support but I’ll be calling you unnie instead of omma, you look too young to be my mother anyway. And Jaejoong-shi, it wouldn’t have worked out between us, you’ll be an idol and I don’t want to be beaten by your future fans.” Jaejoong rolled his eyes at that, not knowing that Sungyeon actually predicted his future. “I’ll try to talk to my brother, he usually listens to me.”

“I won’t, don’t worry and thank you Sungyeon, that means a lot for the both of us.” Jisoo smiled at her and thanked again before going away.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu tears couldn’t stop coming. Now everything will change for sure. He doesn’t know about his dad but he would be perfect from now on. No more lazing around, no more dirty room, no more medium grades and definitely no more crying. He was going to work hard so his father would never say these things again; he would work hard so his father would never choose Myungsoo over him again.

He thought a bit. He couldn’t stop their marriage, but if they were married he and the other boy would be trapped together forever. The small eye boy went over his options. It would take time for him to be able to find a job and move out, he had to clench his teeth and wait to be old enough. _I’ll go down but I’m not going alone. That kid will suffer in the meantime._

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“And that’s how Myungsoo and I became brothers.”

 

 


	4. Reactions - Beginning - Wooya Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm condensing some chapters together, but here I broke one in the middle to keep the size of the chapters the same somehow.

 

 

**Present**

 “What the fuck?” Woohyun couldn’t believe what he just had heard. “Brothers...that explains a lot...” So that’s why Sunggyu had such strange relationship with the younger, sometimes sending him glares and sometimes being so protective. Woohyun thought that Sunggyu called Myungsoo baby just because he was mocking the young doctor but at some point, his partner started to sound more caring while using this nickname and Myungsoo stopped caring.

“You are brothers? You don’t look alike so I would never have seen that coming.” Dongwoo voiced their thoughts.

“Yah, Kim Myungsoo! Why didn’t you tell me before? Do you know how many times strange things passed through my mind?”  Sungyeol complained crossing his arms and glaring at his friend.

“I told you.” Myungsoo sighed rolled his eyes at the lawyer. “I told you that I had a step brother that didn’t have a good relationship with and that’s why he never came home. I told you in the first time I took you home with me.”

“Wait, what? Sungyeol goes to your house?” Hoya said a bit surprised. “I thought nobody knew where you lived, you never invited anybody there."

"I highly suspected that part." Woohyun crossed his arms.

“Duh, of course, I have been there. Myungsoo, you didn’t tell me it was Sunggyu hyung”. Sungyeol ran his hands through his hair feeling a strange mix of emotions, and when he talked again his voice came breathy and only Myungsoo could hear. “That almost broke my heart.”

“Well, I never invited him, he came anyway. I am sorry Yeollie. I wanted to tell you but…” Myungsoo tried to explain when Sunggyu interrupted him.

“I told him not to tell anybody.” The elder confessed.

“Why would you do that? It is not a big deal hyung.” Sungjong butted in.

“Well, I was so used to being the baby of my family, I didn’t know how to deal with the idea of having a younger brother, I always treated him badly and when he grew a bit more it was like a never-ending the cold war. I never really stopped to talk to him and to know him; I treated him like an enemy for almost 15 years. I never acknowledged him as my brother and even when we started to hang out he was a person that I was trying to be friends with. It took the longest time for me to accept him even if you think it’s childish and everything was my imagination. You know I hold grudges.”

“I can see that, but poor baby Munsoo didn’t do anything~.” Hoya teased both of them.

“Hey, I was five and nervous with a bunch strange people looking at me and making weird faces, wouldn’t you have misspelled your own name too? And did you miss the part where evil-Gyu was born at the age of nine?” Myungsoo asked seriously. "He was so evil."

“No, because my name is simple HO-YA, HO-YA!”

“Now I kind of understand why he has this pissy side.” Woohyun said carelessly earning a glare from Sunggyu. “And Hoya, I gave you your nickname even though you didn’t like it at first, and that cost me the hyung word. Why did you change your name in the first place?” The purple haired boy said rolling his eyes.

“You never deserved the hyung word.” Hoya retorted with his sass.

“What about me? You don’t call me hyung either.” Dongwoo complained.

“I call you when you deserve not when you’re trying to kill me on the road. Dongwoo, please never drive again.” Hoya explained at the same time he bullied Dongwoo.

“AISH, sorry if I was trying to return some favors, you always do things for me.” Dongwoo mumbled sadly.

“Hoya let Dongwoo go, look at his face, how can you upset him?” Woohyun decided to help his cousin that at the moment was making sad eyes and sighing deeply. " Is this really about this ride? Or something unsolved between you?"

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Hoya avoided his friend gaze.

“Myungsoo hyung, so you were an attention grabber since forever?” Sungjong decided to help his cousin and change subjects.

“Kind of but I never liked. I feel burdened, I don’t like attention, and I used to like to be on my own. Jong, you are quite the looker too that’s why you model even today.” Myungsoo smiled at the maknae.

“And I am damn good at that.” Sungjong smirked cockily.

“Back at the topic of grudges, hyung he really didn’t do anything. Being a hyung is not the end of the world, when Hojae was born I was jealous too but eventually I let it go, he was such a cute kid with full eyebrows and the silliest smile, I thought I would break him when I first held him in my arms. And now he is going to university. Wow, times flies by.” Hoya recalled his young brother cuteness feeling nostalgic.

“At the time I thought that he and his mom were the reason for all my problems. I thought that his mom wanted to take my mom place and my father canceled the best present of my life, the one that I cried harder and uglier than Dongwoo, and he never lifted his ban. Nell uncles don’t let me in their studio even today. My mom is the prettiest in my eyes, of course, but I have to admit father scored gold with his mom, it’s like she doesn’t age, I kind of want to know how she does that, I definitely can last longer in the industry if I get to know her secrets.”

“Own poor Gyu~, you didn’t enter their studio…” The purple haired boy said sarcastically. “Make them enter ours, we are superstars now, dammit.” To the young singer that was the simplest thing to solve his hyung problem.

“Woohyun do you want the thing that I promised you or not? And keep your shit together, I’ll not tolerate you going apeshit at baby without any reason anymore.” Sunggyu hissed and Woohyun made a hand motion as if he was zipping his mouth.

“So what made you transform into a good hyung? Spending time together?” Dongwoo asked and the older singer shrugged. 

“So you were a crybaby since you were a kid? Were you cute like Moonsoo? You must have been, he looks a lot like you. I bet you were the cutest thing ever, next time you go to your parents please bring your baby pictures for me to see.” Sungyeol pinched Myungsoo cheeks and the young doctor narrowed his eyes at him. Woohyun also narrowed his eyes.  _What did he mean next time you go to your parents? Myungsoo lived with his parents’ right?_

“Are you missing the part where Sunggyu hyung got me so scared that I ended up having an asthma attack? I went straight to the hospital you know? My health wasn’t the best back then; mom and dad met when he was covering a shift for a friend and ended up taking care of me.” Myungsoo sighed. “I had nightmares of Sunggyu hyung shouting at me for days and, when we moved together, every time he appeared I would run away and hide.”

“Yeah, I swore to make your life hard but you made it too easy, all I needed to do was to look for you. Well, now you know why I keep calling him baby. When he got a little older he was pissed because Moonsoo started calling baby hyung, it is kind of cute so I want to squeeze Moonsoo sometimes. He is growing up so, as hyungs, we are probably losing our appeal.” Sunggyu giggled.

“We spent a little over a year like a mouse and a cat because I thought he would scream at me every time we met. I was really traumatized. And hyung, he only started calling me that when you entered his life pretending to be the best person ever. He respects me when you’re not around.” Myungsoo crossed his arms but had a small smile threatening to appear on his face.

“Oh Moonsoo, he was such a cute kid and then...." Sungyeol frowned as he remembered some conflicts he had with the younger but soon he pushed those thoughts away and looked at Sunggyu. "Hey, that means that he is your blood brother too right?"Sunggyu nodded at that. "Now that I know I know your family, I wonder where you got those small eyes. Nobody in your family has them.” Sungyeol teased the oldest.

“That’s both of your influences on him.” Myungsoo complained to his brother and Sungyeol.

“Hey, no small eyes jokes, I am proud of my eyes, they make me look like my mom.” Sunggyu complained.

“Hyung... you really missed her right? That’s why you couldn’t accept his mother right?” Woohyun asked and went closer to his partner to pat his back, receiving a faint yeah as an answer. He was patting Sunggyu when he suddenly remembered that all these years and even after they started sharing a dorm his hyung have never introduced him to his family.

“Hyung, why have you never introduced me to your family? Are you ashamed of me? I know that back when we met you didn’t have a good relationship with them, but you made up with them a while back. You should have introduced me, even Yeol knows your family, and I feel betrayed by you now. Should I have another outburst?” Woohyun asked dramatically. "And you know I'm your dad fan too."

“No, keep it to yourself. Yes, I am ashamed of you, go away.” He pushed Woohyun chest playfully but the younger idol lost balance and fell on his butt. "I'm not gonna let you suck up to him too."

“Hyung, now that I think about it, you always get nervous whenever there is shouting near you. Do you have any trauma?” Sungjong asked.

“My dad died when I was about to turn 4, I don’t really remember what happened but there was a lot of screams in a crowded place, then a bunch of people was surrounding me, I only remember being scared. I think I got some trauma, that’s why I don’t usually shout and cursing is rare too.”

“Oh my god Myungsoo, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Did I scare you earlier? ” Woohyun sat properly and looked at Myungsoo with eyes filled with guilt.

“That’s ok hyung, now I just get a bit nervous, if the situation it’s too much I tremble a bit and that’s it. Crying and asthma attacks only happen now when I can’t handle my feelings. When something overbearing for me to handle happens, I have a nervous breakdown. I had four major attacks in my life so far. One of them when dad died, but I don’t remember, the second one it was because of Sunggyu hyung, the two others…. I’ll talk about them later.”

“Myungie, you know I am really sorry right?” Sungyeol grabbed his hand and squeezed a bit. Woohyun looked at them, usually, it was the doctor that initiated skinship but now the lawyer was patting, pinching his cheeks and even put his head on the younger lap earlier, maybe …, well it couldn’t be that. And why was Sungyeol apologizing?

“So Woohyun, you always complained that you don’t know enough about me and some time ago you were saying the same things about Myungsoo, are you satisfied now that you got to know more about us?” Sunggyu asked as he stretched his legs lazily on the ground.

“Well, it’s getting there. It’s not enough yet but I’m happy to have a start.” He still had so much more to discover, this was just a tip of the iceberg and he knew it.

“Well, maybe we can tell you later.” Sunggyu assured

“Later? Is there a part two?” Dongwoo asked in disbelief.

“Two, three, four, I don’t know but there’s still school and college… it will depend on what you guys want to know about our relationship.” Sunggyu wondered.

“I think we should move on to the main secret here, we all want to know what is inside the room and why we are forbidden there. There’s no sex slave, so why?" Hoya asked daringly.

“Hoya, I said I might tell you not that I will for sure.” Myungsoo eyes grew big as he choked on air.  _Are you kidding me? Did you change your mind again?_  “Myungsoo and I wanted to tell you something we’re hiding for a very long time.” Sungyeol said rubbing circles in Myungsoo back. _Thank god he didn’t give up yet._

“I knew there was something. Start spilling the beans Sungyeol.” Woohyun rubbed his hands together in excitement.

“Woohyun hyung, it doesn’t help if you press him. I tried that and it turns out he avoided to the max.” Myungsoo simply stated once he felt better.

“Yeah and I apologized to you about that, and I’ve explained many times that I….” Every ear in the small living room was expectantly waiting to hear the end of the sentence. “The important thing is that I want to share something very important to me and I think that I can’t go on another day hiding this. It’s been too stressful and I’m tired, I want to focus on the good things that this gives me.” Myungsoo sent him a small smile encouraging him to continue speaking.

“As Woohyun hyung said before, it’s true I know all your personalities and that’s why I hid because I was not sure how it would be your reactions. I mean I hid something before and you didn’t believe me and Myungsoo was pissed too. And now that I spent all this time hiding this, I am sure you will be mad because I didn’t tell you first. I was scared not because what we are hiding is a bad thing but because I thought that you would be upset because I chose to keep this for myself for a long time and I lied and deceived because of it, and with that, you would decide that we should stop being friends.” Sungyeol voiced his honest concerns.

“Sungyeol, you know when you are in your prankster mood is when I despise you the most right? When you glued the sides of my hair forcing me to cut it really short at the sides, before my debut on top of that, I hated you so much but despite that, I stayed your friend through good and bad. Come on, I always try to mediate your fights. I can’t talk in the name of the others but, you shouldn’t have held back something you said it’s good, just because of our reactions. Unless it's drugs, you aren’t on drugs right?” Sunggyu narrowed his already small eyes at him. Sungyeol eyed Myungsoo and they both burst into laughter.

“What? No hyung, I’m not on drugs. But I can’t deny that the addicting feeling can be considered similar.” Sungyeol answered with a big gummy smile.

“So you’re addicted to something? I knew it was cross-dressing. Don’t worry, I won’t judge you. I actually think that aside Jongie you’re the only one that could pull off a dress.” Half of them were laughing now; Hoya was just so absurd sometimes.

"Eeeeey, just because I have suave features". Sungjong complained and Hoya shrugged.

“Thank you but no, I’m no cross-dresser. Even though when I think about the things I already did for my modeling career… I just hope nobody digs my past.” Sungyeol sighed frustrated.

“It doesn’t matter what you are. The important thing is that you don’t have to be afraid of us”. Dongwoo assured smiling like the angel he was and Sungyeol smiled back as a thank you. Dongwoo may cry but he was sure he would be one to have their backs somehow.

“You were in the hacking mode just because of the possibility of me dating a girl” He sighed. “After all that happened to me you guys got protective so I got scared, but actually I was scared of a bunch of other things too and I had to be sure of everything before I told anybody. Basically, it was just me being a coward. Myungsoo tried to reason with me a gazillion of times and I tried first to tell my mom and we fought really bad, and you wouldn't believe what she did to me.”

“So why Myungsoo know and we don’t? Did he discover your secret by accident or something? Or was pure observations skills?” The maknae asked referring to the thing hid in his hyung room.

“He is very much involved. He started everything. Jongie, I don’t know if you remember but Myungsoo observations skills are only used to observe walls or some weird disease.” Sungyeol said teasing Myungsoo.

“I did not. And can you stop saying that?” Myungsoo complained loudly turning in his place to kick his friend sides which made the lawyer laugh.

“Yes, you did. I’m not blaming you. After time passed I actually felt thankful towards you, and you know it.” Sungyeol shook his head lightly and patted Myungsoo knee softly.

“JUST START ALREADY~~ I’M SO CURIOUS THAT I COULD RIVAL WOOHYUN RIGHT NOW!!!!” Dongwoo suddenly shouted grabbing the attention of them all. “Sorry, Myungie.” He smiled sheepishly already feeling apologetic.

“Yeah, that is another problem. I don’t know where to start.” Sungyeol admitted.

“Try from the beginning.” Hoya deadpanned.

“Ok, so the night I came back from Japan…”

“You are summing up too much. The real story doesn’t begin there, this started happening before Japan.” Myungsoo complained.

“So where should I begin?” Sungyeol asked the younger.

“Well how about from the day where…” Myungsoo was about to suggest a starting point when he was cut off.

“We don’t even know how you two went from complete strangers to best buddies. Why don’t you start with this, hm? You brought him to my life again and at the time I hated, you owe me. ” Sunggyu said with a glare.

“Well, about that... We kind of agreed that we would never talk about this with others, like ever.” Sungyeol said feeling uncomfortable.

“DO YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT? Start talking.” Woohyun shouted he was already without patience. "Sorry again Myungsoo, It’ll take some time for me to get used, the urge to scream in Sungyeol face is too big right now."

“That’s ok. I went to therapy.” Myungsoo assured.

“Hyung believe me in this. You don’t want to know, the situation was so absurd and awkward and I felt so ashamed, dumb, confused and betrayed, then ashamed again on the same night. People do crazy things when they are drunk, I tell you.” Sungyeol tried to reason with them.

“Yeah, that was the worst decision ever. And to explain what lead us to do that he would need to talk about someone that nobody likes. Besides, the story will be longer if we include this.” Myungsoo tried to help to avoid talking about this at all costs. It’s not like they did something illegal, but it was just illegal to them to talk about her, and he was hoping he could use this to talk their way out of it, that night was so crazy that they swore never to talk about it with other people.

“THE BITCH? What the hell she has to do with this? Didn’t we all agree to not talk about THE bitch anymore?” Sungjong hated the girl from her toes to the last strand of hair with all his might. Every time she appeared, talked, breathed or was mentioned he would get pissed instantly. He thanked his small-eyed hyung for proposing a ban on her, so it’s been years he last saw or heard about the bitch.

“Well, like it or not she’s very much related to this.” Sungyeol explained.

“Okay, let’s lift the ban for one night so they could explain.” Dongwoo proposed and hoped that would be all they needed to start talking.

“No, Hyung, I hate her! It was so hard to meet her in the elevator every time I went to visit his old apartment but I managed to give her a piece of my mind a few times. Thank God he moved.” Sungjong felt his blood boiling.

“LEE SUNGJONG, you said earlier that share is care, you didn’t share why should I care now?” Woohyun snapped at the maknae.

“But hyung…” The maknae whined.

“Shut your trap maknae, we know you know their secret. Let they explain for the not so enlightened. You’ll just have to hold the ants in the pants that you feel with everything related to her. Consider this your punishment.” Sunggyu put an end to discussion and Sungjong drank the rest of the beer on his hand in one go. This was going to be one hell of a long night for him. "Now..." Sunggyu urged as he looked at his brother and Sungyeol.

“Thanks, Jong, I appreciate your thoughts.” Myungsoo smiled as Sungyeol thought about where he should start. Hospital? Club? Sungjong? High School? Japan? His mother womb?

“What?” They asked in synchronization and Myungsoo thought they were so cute when they managed to do something at the same time without rehearsals.

“The apartment silly, who do you think made him stay here? But it was so much later in the story, but I’m sure we’ll get to that if we manage to start, though there’s not much mystery about this.” Myungsoo explained plainly.

“You didn’t make me, I choose it. There’s a difference, you know in court this would cause such a discrepancy…” Myungsoo rolled his eyes at him and used the lawyer words against him. “And that’s why I’m a doctor, not a lawyer.”

“Guys, focus, I want to know too. My mom is coming from Busan tomorrow and I won’t be leaving here until I hear it all, got it?” Hoya said.

“I have an idea.” Dongwoo suddenly said.

“Don’t listen to him and just move on, please. Mom from Busan wants to see her son first thing tomorrow and I still have to be sober enough to pick my car to go pick her up.” Hoya urged them and Woohyun nodded agreeing with everything even if didn’t care about Hoya getting into trouble with his mother.

“Stop it, Hoya!" Dongwoo slapped his best friend softly but in retaliation. "Anyway, if they don’t know where to start, why don’t we all talk about how we met each other? When I met you guys I had already heard a lot about you but I didn’t know how you became friends. This could bring the mood up a bit.” Dongwoo explained his idea hoping to help them decide.

“That’s actually good idea Dongwoo, we can take advantage of this moment and quench all our curiosity along the way, discover things we always forgot to ask and all. But I just told you how I met baby and this was almost 20 years ago so I think we won in terms of longest relationship here aside normal family ties. So who will start?” Sunggyu asked looking around.

“I can go next then.” Hoya raised his hand in the air to grab their attention again. “My story is not too angsty, hehe. It's kind of short and I think Sungjong can talk more about that later but at least you can discover how I met Woohyun and him.”

“You went to visit me in the hospital when I was born you dumb hyung, there’s nothing special in that.” Sungjong said rolling his eyes.

“I know but I meant to say how we came to meet after some years apart. So, it all happened when...”  

_________________________________________________________________________

“Mom, I’m hungry, can’t we stop to at least eat some noodles?” Howon asked as he felt his stomach growl for the umpteenth time.

“Lee Howon, I’ll be traveling back to Busan first thing tomorrow, I need to settle everything for you before coming back. It’s been a week and we still haven’t found the right place yet.” The woman replied annoyed.

“I liked the one with big windows.” Howon said hoping that that could help his mom decide.

“No Howon, that one was one of the worsts… the lock on the door could easily be broken. I don’t want unnecessary worries and for that, I must find a place nice, safe, and close enough to your school. Besides, you’re transferring in the middle of the year and that can be stressful, as a teacher I know what I’m talking about, trust me in that. Come on, we still have to see 3 more before picking one.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the streets.

“But mom, let’s stop to eat, let's grab some junk food, it’ll be faster.” Hoya pointed to some McDonalds near them.

“Lee Howon, aren’t you listening to me? Shut your trap or you’ll be coming back to Busan with me tomorrow.” That seemed to shut up the young boy.

They made their way to a small 6-floor building that Hoya calculated would take 15 minutes to walk to the school he would attend. All the arrangements already have been made for him to move. He was able to convince his parents to move to Seoul saying that he wanted to have a better education. However, the truth is he was tired of Busan, he felt as the city had already offered him enough, and he liked a challenge and Seoul would be perfect to change his life.

The second reason was that he had some difficulties in making friends even if he really wanted. His mother was a very well known strict teacher in his old school, so other kids didn’t want to include him in their plans for fear of his mother, they always teased him and threatened to spill everything to his mother or would put the blame entirely on him so he would be the only one being judged and punished. His mother was also a control freak and he wanted to be free and more like a normal teenager. Another reason was that he had such serious features and some people thought he was arrogant, rude or something like that, he also had some sass running in his veins, that together with a bitchy face and a judgmental stare didn't help him, making approaching him to be a little hard. 

Once they got to the building, they met with the person that would be showing the apartment and went to the first floor.

“Hi, I’m Miss Park, the landlady, and I’ll be showing the apartment to you.”

“Great. I’m Lee Heyi and this is my son Lee Howon. We came from Busan and we are searching for an apartment for him, and maybe a roommate later.” Howon mother explained and they both bowed.

“Oh, you’ll be living alone already at this age? You must be such a responsible kid.”

“Yeah he is, my baby never disappointed me, and we decided to let him come to Seoul to have better chances and a better future.” His mother smiled widely.

“Shall we proceed Miss Lee? I take that your time is valuable.”

“Of course. Please show us around.”

The three entered the apartment and Howon’s mother was already asking a bunch of questions. The apartment wasn’t very big, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen. Actually, it was big enough for him and another person to live in, but small enough so they wouldn’t be lazy to clean. Miss Lee approved the size and went to test sink, flush, shower, lights and everything that she thought that could bring trouble for Howon later. So far, the apartment was passing all of her tests and even had big windows that her son liked.

“This is a quiet and peaceful neighborhood. People around here don’t throw many parties although they aren’t that old, there’s a lot of couples starting their life or small families that live here because is close to the school of their sons.” Hoya’s mom seemed pleased hearing that. “ The apartment is a 15-minute walk to Hansung High, and 10 minutes from Inhun High and 10 minutes walk to Dejeon Middle School”.

“Howonnie will attend Hansung High. Aegi, you have a problem walking 15 minutes?”

“Mom, please I’m a sports ace. A 15-minute walk doesn’t even warm me.” Howon answered disinterestedly.

“That’s the spirit. Anything more we should know about the neighborhood?” The mother asked.

“There’s a subway station two blocks from here and a market on the corner where he can buy food.” That answer seemed to please Howon mother that smiled widely.

“Are the people next door good people? I hope they are because Howon can be a little closed off, it would be nice if they had a friendly relationship.”  _Mom the reason I’m like this is because of you!_  He didn’t have a problem approaching people when he wanted to. People had a problem approaching him.

“The neighbor is a couple with a kid around his age, maybe they could be friends. The dad is an engineer and the mother is a cook, they have an older son that is away at college studying to take over his mom’s restaurant, and their maknae attends Hansung High. If you want to I can introduce you to them, the mom and the kid are usually around by this time of the day.”

“What do you think Aegi? It could be good to start school with a friend already right?” She spoke excitedly.

“Whatever.” He answered not interested in meeting new people. But if food were to be involved it would be a different story. “Let’s go meet them.” His mother decided.

________________________________________________________________________________

“Miss Park! What do I have the honor?” A boy around Hoya’s age answered the door with a charming smile. He was a bit tanned, had jet black hair, pointy nose and full lips. He wasn’t fat but his cheeks were a bit chubby, maybe this guy ate too much since his mother was a cook and all the food went to his cheeks.

“Hi kid, what happened to you? You have flour all over your head” Miss Park asked in confusion and mother and son were trying to hold their laugh, the boy was funny.

“Mom got angry, she said I messed her recipe and decided it was funny to drop flour all over me, she is just angry that this time my cupcakes were better, her strong point is traditional food, I like doing desserts. Please get in.” The boy eyed the two unfamiliar faces but welcomed them over anyway.

“WHO IS AT THE DOOR?” They heard a voice through the small apartment and suddenly a small woman with chubby cheeks and full lips was coming from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. Hoya observed that aside from the eyes and jawline the boy really looked like her.

“Miss Park, I wanted to see you! I hope nothing is wrong with this month’s payment.” The small woman said as she spotted her landlady.

“No, it is nothing like that. I came because I wanted to introduce some people to you, these people might be your new neighbors. Why do you want to see me?”

“I made sundubu jjiggae and I thought about sending to you. Son, go prepare the food so she can take home.” The boy went to the kitchen to do as he was told. “So you wanted to introduce me to…?” The boy mom spoke as now she looked from Howon to his mother.

“These people are looking for an apartment. The boy will live here alone and maybe a roommate will join him later. They would like to ask some questions.”

“I’m Lee Heyi and this is Lee Howon. Nice to meet you.” They both bowed.

“I’m Nam Jihyun.”She bowed back

“Please ask away Heyi-shi.” The three women started to talk excitedly about the apartment, neighborhood, and neighbors. Hoya mom discovered that the cook had joy in feeding others and often sent food to the neighbors, sometimes they asked for lessons or tips and although she didn’t have much time to teach she always sent them detailed instructions. She spent part of the evenings with her younger son and was currently teaching him to cook some more advanced stuff. All that talk about food was making Howon even hungrier and he was ready to pass out. A few minutes later, when the ladies were discussing schools and the future of their kids, the boy came back holding a plastic bag and handed to the landlady. He noticed that Howon was bored out of his mind, body, and soul, and tried to approach the boy.

“Hi there, my name is Nam Woohyun.” He bowed a bit and then extended his hand, but the other boy just looked up and down and sent him a judgmental face. He was already bitchy about life.

“Lee Howon.” Howon replied dryly and the other boy retreated his hand.

“You have such a serious name.” The boy said as he plopped by Howon side on the couch.

“Better than Hodong, I changed my name recently.” The pointy nose boy raised a brow.

“Why would you change your own name? And of all names why would you choose Howon?”

“I’m not telling you, we just met.” Hoya said narrowing his eyes.

“Ok, I‘ll save that for later so…” The boy didn’t care about Howon attitude at all and tried to keep the conversation going.

“You don’t even know if I will take the apartment.” Howon eyed the other boy skeptically.

“But I’m sure we will meet again, you’ll go to Hansung High, right? I go there too, we should be friends” Hoya was suspicious, people were usually reluctant to befriend him and this guy was already wanting to be buddies with him, very suspicious.

“Which grade are you?” Hoya asked and hoped he was the hyung.

“I’m a sophomore, but I’m one of the youngest in my grade. My birthday is in early February. You are going to be a junior, right? That means you’re younger than me, you should call me hyung. When is your birthday?”

“In late March, that means you’re around a little bit over a month older than me, I’m not calling you hyung.” Howon begrudgingly told the other.

“Why not? I’m your friend and older” He pouted and Howon thought it was horrifying.

“Ew, dude. What’s with you? And I haven’t decided if I want to be your friend yet.” Woohyun ignored Howon and was opening his mouth to argue with him when he heard a loud growl. “What was that?” Howon felt embarrassed, his stomach was crying for food. The wannabe hyung eyed him mischievously with a face that read ‘I got you figured out’.

“You know, before you came I was baking cupcakes. We already have a batch; do you want to try them? They are delicious, I made myself and I’m particularly good with this recipe.” At this moment Woohyun scored some appreciation points with Howon and was very, very, bouncy completely content with his progress.

“Ok, ok, I can’t deny food in the state that I am”. Howon accepted easily Woohyun invitation.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“They say the faster way to a man’s heart is through the stomach, that’s how I won little Hoya over.” Woohyun smiled proudly.

“Shut up Woohyun, you didn’t ‘won me over’, you took advantage of my weakness at the time, and that didn’t mean anything. I’m hard to get anyways, and even if I were gay I would never be won over by the likes of you. I like someone that looks innocent but have a wild side underneath.” Hoya sassed.

"Are we talking about real possibilities here now?" Sungjong asked animatedly but was promptly ignored by the others.

“Yeah I know it, but why you never look at me? I’m your type.” Dongwoo said bitterly in a low voice that only the maknae line heard. They looked at him with a bit of pity, Myungsoo even patted his back.

“Did he say anything?” Hoya eyed Dongwoo and the maknae line with a confused expression. While the singer duo just looked at him saying ‘You’re so dumb' with their eyes. He didn’t seem to comprehend that message though.

“Anyway if this were true you would be inside Sunggyu’s heart for years now.” Hoya teased the younger singer.

“Hoya you’re so mean, I…” Woohyun was about to retort but was interrupted.

“Let’ just continue with the story ok?” Sunggyu stopped the bickering that was about to come, Hoya and Woohyun were close friends but they loved to bicker with each other.

________________________________________________________________________________

They came back from the kitchen when they heard Woohyun mom call, saying that their visitors were about to leave. Howon was relieved because the other boy was kind of annoying and, if it wasn’t for the food, he wouldn’t have to pretend to like him.

“Bye chingu!” The older boy waved happily.

“Oh, you became friends in this short amount of time.” The two moms were grinning at each other cleared pleased by that.

“Oh yeah, Howon is so interesting. I look forward to showing him around the city and our school. I think we’re going to be best friends.” Woohyun giggled.

“Oh no, please don’t.” Howon grimaced, he wanted to leave this place and never see this boy again. “Let’s go, mom, we still have more apartments to see, hm?”

“Silly Howon, you went with your new friend to God knows where and missed everything. I already agreed to take this apartment. We are going to seal the deal right away. ” Howon’s mother smiled, he winced and Woohyun beamed.

“I am so happy. My new friend is going to be my neighbor!!!!” The weird boy started to bounce in place.

“You can go to Busan without worrying unnie, I’ll take care of Howon for you, it’ll be good for me too, I have too much extra love since Boohyun went to college.” Unnie? The two moms were already friends?  _OMFG nooo!_

When Hoya arrived in his new apartment building a stupid grinning Woohyun was waiting for him with a cake that had ‘Welcome home, buddy’ written with some icing. He couldn’t believe, maybe this guy was crazy but he didn’t complain when his neighbor helped him around with his luggage, some boxes on the stairs and sorting and setting things in the apartment.

When they finished Woohyun insisted showing Howon around the neighborhood, their way to school (in case he left home at a different time, which Howon would totally try) and the market. Once there he insisted for Hoya to buy food and helped him carry his grocery back to home.

During all the time they spent together (a whole day to be exact) Woohyun talked nonstop about himself from little pranks he pulled when he was small to how he missed his brother or something related to his cooking skills and he thought the older boy couldn’t be more narcissistic. Was he expecting that the Busan boy would somehow burst his ego?

By the end of the day, he was tired of being dragged around, hungry, desperate for a good shower and a night of good sleep and was ready to shove Woohyun outside his apartment when the phone of the older boy rang. Woohyun made a motion for him to shut up and he simply rolled his eyes and plopped down on the floor resting his head on a small coffee table.

"Ommaaaaaaaa!" He heard some talking on the other side. "Mom, it was so much fun, Hoya it’s really daebak, such a good listener." Howon heard some chuckling from the other side and then Woohyun mother started talking and her son started nodding as if she was in front of him but he couldn’t make what she was saying. The boy pressed his hand on the phone and asked: "Do you like Korean barbecue?"

"Yes I like, but I think I’ll have some ramen today, I don’t know how to cook many things." Howon answered tiredly.

"We're totally in mom; we’ll be there in 20, save the best pieces for us. Byeeee~ “Woohyun shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed Hoya by his wrists trying to lift the younger boy up. “Let’s go, Hoya!"

"Nooooooo, I just arrived home, you dragged me along all day. I want to rest. I want to be alone. And what’s with Hoya? My name is Howon! Ho.Won. got it?" Howon whined tiredly and even what was supposed to come out with anger looked like a whine.

"Hodong, Howon, whatever your name is, it’s too serious for such young guy like you, I prefer something easy to say. Hoya goes easy on my tongue, change your name again!" Woohyun demanded playfully.

"What? Woohyun you’re lucky that I’m too tired to beat you up now." The younger groaned.

"Hoya, how many times I should tell you that you should call me hyung?” The older complained.

"I’ll call you hyung when you stop calling me Hoya." Woohyun scrunched his face conflicted for a minute.

"Ok, let’s go, Hoya, mom it's waiting.” He made another attempt to lift Howon, now Hoya, from the ground.

"Why do I have to go? Why won’t you leave me alone? What did I do to deserve you in my life?” Hoya wanted to cry if he could.

“Shut up, my mom is the owner of a good restaurant and we are eating for free. If you earn her heart she can give you a summer job there, the tips are really good, and I’m only doing you a favor. Were you listening when I said I made a short trip to Japan only with the money I earned there?”

Hoya's ears perked up. Earning money and travelling was two things that he liked very much, eating for free was a big plus. "Ok, ok, let’s go."

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Hyung can I continue the story for a bit?” The maknae interrupted and Hoya just nodded at him.

 


	5. Meeting Jong - Sungyeol joins the crew - Meeting Myunggyu

 

 

This was such important time for Sungjong. He was working hard for a while now and lately everything was going his way, he shot some CF for a lemon candy brand and it went really well. So well that every time he walked on the streets people recognized him and shouted his catchphrase. Smiiiiile! He was starting to get annoyed but managed to put a smile on his face, anything to help pay his family bills, his father got unemployed about two years ago and his mother didn’t earn enough to maintain the expenses of four.

The first thing they did was to move to a smaller apartment, and then his parents transferred them to a public school. He was modeling since he was 6 months old and had some cash in a bank account that his father refused to touch, but after a year struggling, they decided to take a bit of Sungjong money to help pay the bills. He could see that his father wasn’t taking advantage of the situation through the guilty look that he had every time they looked at each other. His father never loosed hope though, waking up early to go find a job, never returning home drunk or something.

He was talking with a manager from his company about a photo-shoot when his cell phone rang loudly. His manager wasn’t very pleased but he knew by the ringtone that could only be one of Sungjong parents wanting to talk about something important.

"Omma?" Sungjong answered his phone a bit anxiously.

 **"Jongie, do you think you will finish work late?** " The woman on the other side asked.

"I don’t know, why?"

 **"Your father and I want to discuss something serious with you."** Sungjong made an alarmed face.

"Are you all okay? Is Sungkyu okay? “Sungjong was worried, they already have financial problems, if someone was to go to the hospital he didn’t even want to think about that.

 **"We are all okay we just need everyone together to decide some things.** " He sighed relieved.

"Thank god, I’ll try to finish before dinner, is that fine with you?"

 **"Oh that’s great, can you please meet us at Fantasy restaurant at 7 o’clock?"** His mom asked him in a light tone, it seemed that she was in a good mood.

"I’ll try my best." The young said although he somehow still felt worried.

**"Okay then, seeya."**

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

"I didn’t know you family had struggles Jong." Dongwoo remarked guilty that he had never noticed that.

"Well, I don’t like talking about them if the conversation is going towards financial things." The maknae shifted in place and avoided his hyungs gaze."Hard times."

"Can I continue?" Woohyun asked sensing that Sungjong was a bit uncomfortable by his cousin remark.

"Please do Woohyun hyung."

________________________________________________________________________________

After 20 minutes of dragging, Woohyun managed to bring Howon, now Hoya, in front of Fantasy. Hoya couldn’t believe, he thought Woohyun mother owned some average restaurant, not this fancy one with maîtres, chauffeurs to park cars for their customers and every French fancy shit a Korean restaurant could pull off.

"Woohyun are you sure we are at the right place?" Hoya asked incredulously and Woohyun laughed.

"Of course pabo." He then proceeded to go inside the restaurant leaving Hoya behind. The Busan boy was still confused but decided to follow Woohyun everywhere if that meant he could get free food and later a summer job for extra money.

"I’m sorry sir but do you have a reservation?" A big bulky guy stood between him and the restaurant.

"No?" Hoya answered with raised brows.

"Then I’m sorry for the inconvenience but we are quite full at the moment..."

"Nickhun hyung, he is with me." Woohyun shouted from somewhere Hoya couldn’t see.

"Sorry, I’m so sorry. You should say if you come with Hyunnie, he usually doesn’t bring his friends. I will show you your table." Hoya could only nod and follow the bigger guy.

He took Hoya to a small table at the corner of the restaurant that had a good view of the entrance and didn’t seem to be a popular spot for their clients since the table had Woohyun and Boohyun names written all over. Hoya looked at the table with a questioning look and Woohyun quickly answered his thoughts.

"When my brother and I were small we used to spend much time here. We learned how to write here, and end up writing on the table a bit too.” He ran his fingers through the wood. “This restaurant got renewed like 3 times already but mom wanted to keep this table to remember the time when we were kids, nobody wants to sit here so this is our family table”

“Whatever.” Hoya sat in front of Woohyun and took a look around. This place was nice, with a modern decoration, and some screens to entertain the customers. Soon a waiter came bringing all the food utensils they would be needing. Woohyun was happily chatting to the waiter and apparently passing a message to his mother when someone in one of the screens caught Hoya's attention. His eyes went wide as he watched all the CF and then burst out laughing.

"Uhhh Hoya, are you okay? Why are you suddenly laughing like a mad person?" Hoya attention was back to Woohyun.

"I just saw the funniest thing ever. "

"Huh? It was just a lemon candy CF." The older boy said confused.

"You wouldn’t grasp the fun in this." Hoya dismissed his friend.

Soon enough Woohyun mother came from the kitchen bringing some generous side dishes and meat portions and started to grill things herself. Woohyun whined saying she managed to destroy his diet every time and she just shrugged, saying she didn’t know the amount of food that Hoya could eat, which made Hoya grin satisfied that Woohyun was defeated by his own mother.

When they were halfway done with their food, Hoya suddenly went up and looked at the entrance of the restaurant. Mother and son turned their heads to see where Hoya was looking. They spotted a skinny teen walk fast inside the restaurant to sit at a table with a couple and a kid on the other side of the restaurant.

"Hoya? You’re acting really weird." Woohyun pointed out carefully.

"Is there something wrong Howon?" Woohyun mother asked kindly.

"I thought I just saw someone I know, but as far as know this person lives in Gwangju. I must be so tired to be seeing things." Hoya sat down again and went back to his food, brows furrowed and thinking deeply.

________________________________________________________________________________

As promised Sungjong was at Fantasy at the time he was expected to. He didn’t understand this situation, this was a restaurant that looked fancy, why his mother asked him to come here? They surely didn’t have money to spend in a place like this. He was confused but decided to enter and find out what this was all about before jumping to conclusions.

He approached a big bulky guy at the entrance and asked politely if there’s some reservation under the name Lee and if they came already. The guy looked at some paper then at him.

“Is your name Lee Sungjong?” The guy asked to which he answered with suspicion in his eyes.

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay, your family is at table 22. When you enter, turn right and go until the end. I think you’ll be able to spot them.” The guy instructed.

“Okay, thank you.” He didn’t lose more time and went inside, searching for his family until he spotted them chatting happily with each other and already eating something. He quickly sat down and asked.

“Omma, appa, why are we here? Can we afford this?” He pointed to the food they were eating.

"Sungjong you arrived, order something for you”. His mother instructed.

“No, I won’t be eating. In the current situation we are, how do you expect me to enjoy a meal that will probably cost us a month worth of work?”

“Jongie, this place looks fancy but actually has a fair price, we are able to afford it, don’t worry.” His father assured.

“I just don’t want to feel disappointed. I have so much faith in you and I really don’t mind helping, but I earn different amounts of money every month and we have to be prepared for any kind of situation.” The teen said too maturely for his age.

“Ahn Sungjong this is exactly why we want to talk to you. Are you sure you don’t want to order something before we discuss things?” His father asked.

“No, I’ll pass.”

“At least let Sungkyu share his food with you, he doesn’t eat much and we are going to pay anyway. ” His mother encouraged and his brother smiled at him and offered some chopsticks.

"Fine. But can we start talking about things? I still have homework to do and I’m tired.” Sungjong said getting food with the chopsticks and stuffing his mouth.

"Okay Sungjong, we know that you’re working really hard to help us and we’re really sorry that we took the money that you saved since you started modeling. At first, we wanted this money to help to pay for your college and that’s why we are so sorry." His father said in an apologetic tone.

"Dad, don’t be, I know you’re giving your all trying to find a job."

“Do you remember when we moved from Gwangju to Seoul and you were so happy that you signed to a bigger company? At the time we managed to get transferred and didn’t have problems with work.”  His mother was the one talking now but he wasn’t really following.

“Yeah, but what this has to do with anything?” Sungjong asked confused.

“Seoul is an expensive city and we were thinking that maybe we should pack our things and go to a less expensive city.” The woman concluded and Sungjong was flabbergasted.

“Whaaaat? Mom, no please, anything but that, if I go to some city in the countryside I’ll have no chances of succeeding with modeling. People are starting to recognize me, I received a proposal for a photo-shoot today, please I will work harder, I’ll give every money I still have saved, please, just let me be selfish with this.”

His father chuckled and patted his back lightly. “You should hear the rest of the story, please calm down okay?”

“O-okay.”

“So with that thought in mind I started sending my CV to some companies in other cities and asked some friends and family to help to spread my CV around, I thought that I would have better chances if I didn’t restrict my search to Seoul.” His father continued with the story making Sungjong curious, maybe they had good news for him.

“Okay, and?”

“Some days ago your father had an interview through Skype and received a positive feedback. This morning he received an email saying that he got the job.” His mother spoke excitedly with a big smile on her face that said how proud of her husband she was.

“OMG, this is AMAZING! Dad, I’m so proud of you, I knew you could make it!” Sungjong was honestly happy for his father.

“Jong I’m so excited I can’t wait for days of work again. The salary isn’t the best thing ever but I’ll be able to earn more in 6 months’ time if my reviews are good enough. But there is a catch, it is in Busan. Your mom asked around and found out an opportunity for her there too and next Monday she'll be having an interview too.” His father explained warily, he didn’t know how his son would react to that.

“So you’re planning to move to Busan? Should I say goodbye to my career?” His eyes watered and he couldn’t believe it he worked all his life from diapers CFs to the most recent candy CF to all go poof in front his eyes.

"NO Sungjong, this is exactly what we need to discuss with you. What you want to do?" His mother asked.

"I don’t know, this is so sudden, I can’t think straight. Can I even do something?" The boy felt truly disoriented.

"Well, we thought about some alternatives, you can listen and then decide."  His father said and finished his soda.

"Okay"

"So first I’ll go alone, I can’t wait to work and they need someone who could start asap. Since we don’t have a place to stay I’ll be staying with your uncle Sungho. It’s been some time I’ve seen my brother and he’ll help me with finding an apartment.” Sungjong father explained.

“In the meantime, I’ll start to pack our things and prepare myself for my job interview. When I receive an okay from your father or set a day to start working there I'll follow him to Busan and bring Sunkyu with me. He is young and can make friends fast, so I am not worried about him." Sungjong mother completed.

"What about me?" Sungjong didn’t know if he felt hurt or not by not being included in their plans after all the help he was giving lately.

"Well, you can go with us and your career will have to slow down until we get enough money to support you here again or you can stay and work hard to support yourself. We can send some money monthly but it will not be enough. We did some math and we hope everything will be more or less settled in a year time." His mother assured.

"A year.... “Sungjong slumped in the chair wondering about the consequences for his career to being on Busan for a year.

"Jongie, I’m really sorry to put this burden on you but this is the best thing we got. It’s been almost three years, this is the first opportunity that appears and I have to grab it, I don’t want to live off my own son, I don’t have the age for that yet, maybe in 30 years?" His father finished with a joke.

Now, what to do? He would miss his family if he stayed and would miss his work if he moved. He was thinking so deeply that he missed his parents paying the restaurant bill.

"Jong hyung, Jong hyung, wake up we're about to leave." His brother called him and brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, thank you Sungkyu." They went up and started walking towards the exit when they heard someone shouting.

________________________________________________________________________________

After they finished their food Woohyun mother went back to the kitchen and left the boys talking about random things but Hoya abruptly went up again and this time he started shouting and running in the direction of the exit. Woohyun followed him, shushing him and saying he was disturbing the customers but Hoya didn’t mind him one bit.

“Sungmin uncle, Minhee auntie!” Two adults heads turned to them and they made surprised faces but happy faces nonetheless.

“Howonnie, what are you doing here? Are you on a trip? Perhaps visiting somebody?” His auntie asked curious about him being there.

“Do you know each other?” Woohyun asked and Hoya only happily nodded.

“Do you remember your cousins right? Sungjong and our maknae Sungkyu.” She motioned to the two boys with her.

“Of course I remember, we used to play around a lot when we were small. I thought I was seeing things when I saw you earlier. I thought you guys still lived in Gwangju. This here is Woohyun, he is my neighbor and the son of this restaurant owner.” His friend bowed politely and Hoya turned to talk to his cousins. “Hi Sungjong, I saw your CF hehehe, I didn’t know you still did these things. Smiiiile! Sungkyu buddy, you were so small the last time I saw you. I think you are even taller than Hojae now.”

“Hojae got nothing on me hyung.” The younger boy answered full of sass.

“Are you going to be saying that every time you see me now? Isn’t calling me a girl enough for you?” Sungjong crossed his arms and glared at his cousin.

“Wait, wait! Aren’t you a girl? I always thought that the lemon candy kid was a girl.” If looks could kill Woohyun would be already dead by now.

“You shut your trap. Treating me to dinner doesn’t give you the right to treat my family this way.” Hoya scolded his neighbor.

“But you...” Woohyun was ready to argue but Hoya cut him off.

“I am family, I can.”

“Whatever. Let’s go, I am tired and I still have to do my homework and assignments. I want to finish middle school properly.” Sungjong tried to bring his parents, that were amusingly watching them, towards the exit.

“Wait a bit Jong, we just met Howonnie, we should catch up a bit.”  Sungjong mom said pulling her wrist out of her son hold.

“I don’t see a reason for it, you will be meeting his father on Monday.” Sungjong lazily inspected his nails.

“Really? Are you going to Busan?” Hoya perked up at this.

“Yeah a lot happened and your father will help me with a few things. When are you coming back? He said that I would be using your room and I thought you would share a room with Hojae or Hojun.” Hoya uncle asked curiously, he didn’t want to be a bother to his brother family.

“Oh no no. I moved to Seoul, I'll be attending school here. Coming earlier will give me more chances to enter college. I found an apartment and moved in today, it’s a bit expensive for me alone, so I’ll try to find a roommate as soon as possible although I already have the first month covered.”

“Omg, this is actually perfect right Sungjong? We should exchange numbers, I think we can help you out.” Sungjong mom was excited, already looking for her phone inside her purse.

“Really?” Hoya raised a brow but exchanged numbers anyway.

“Wait, I need to think things through, I don’t want to make a rushed decision.” Sungjong whined.

“That’s fine Jongie, we can visit him tomorrow, catch up and then you decide.” His mother assured.

“So you’re visiting Hoya tomorrow? I can ask my mom to cook us something!” Woohyun was excited.

“Nam Woohyun, who says you'll be there? Don’t mind him, it’s the second day that we meet and he glued himself to me.” Hoya wanted to die, this boy was an embarrassment.

“Hoya?” Sungjong raised a brow.

“Apparently my new nickname, just don’t mind him.” Hoya begrudgingly explained.

“Are you annoyed by him?” Sungjong asked with narrowed eyes.

“No”. Hoya answered but Sungjong didn’t believe because everything Hoya did seem to tell the other way around.

“Woohyun hyung, I look forward to meeting you tomorrow, I think we'll definitely be good friends.”  Sungjong spoke as he went for a handshake and Woohyun answered with one of his biggest greasy smiles.

________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Sungjong and his parents came to meet Howon and thank god Woohyun was still sleeping or else he would already be inside Hoya's apartment by now, and Sungjong would feel really uncomfortable discussing his family issues in front of him.

“So that’s what is been happening with our family, but I hope everything will change after Sungmin goes to Busan.” Sungjong mother explained.

“You should have asked for help before auntie, I’m sure that father and mother wouldn’t mind.” Hoya offered.

“I know, but I already feel ashamed enough to take Sungjong money to help pay our family bills. It isn’t fair for him to work and support us. We are still young so it should be the other way around.” His uncle explained.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know. Jong, I’m sorry for everything, you just changed everything I thought about you.” Hoya bowed apologetically.

“That’s okay hyung. I know you like to tease but you are actually a good person.”  Sungjong also gave up so much sass towards his hyung.

“So Howon, we were thinking, what if you take Sungjongie as your roommate? I don’t want to be a hindrance to his dreams and he already helped us enough.” Sungjong father asked, hoping that with this they could solve everyone’s problem.

“You can divide the expenses and take turns doing the chores. And since you’re cousins and already know each other for a long time you wouldn’t have any problems with weird roommates and can take care of each other instead of us parents. What do you think?” Sungjong mother completed.

“Well, I'll be glad to share my apartment with him but we’ll have to establish some ground rules...” Hoya started to explain when he was cut off by the sound of the door banging on the wall as Woohyun appeared.

“Hoyaaaaaaaaaa, why didn’t you call me? I stayed up late making breakfast for you and your cousin family!!” Woohyun abruptly entered with some food on his hands and whining loudly.

“Sungjong, learn the first one: always make sure to lock the door.” They all laughed at Hoya and Woohyun scrunched his face in confusion.

“Woohyun hyung guess what? I’m going to be Hoya hyung roommate, we're going to be neighbors.” The younger spoke excitedly.

“Really? Kyaaaaaaa this is going to be daebak!” He looked at Sungjong up and down and said. “My mom will love to fatten you up; maybe she won’t destroy my diet every time now.” Woohyun mused.

“Bitch please, tell her she can bring it on, this body won’t go down easily. I have good genes.” The younger said cockily.

“Sungjong language, you should be polite to your hyungs! It’s okay Woohyun shi, you shouldn’t have bothered with breakfast for us.” Sungjong father assured.

“Sorry.” Sungjong apologized.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, I really don’t mind and Hoya isn’t the most polite kid either but I love him like that.” Hoya rolled his eyes. _It’s been 3 days fucker, how can you be talking about love already? ”_  Besides, my mom promised Heyi auntie to feed Hoya, she will be delighted to take care of Sungjongie too. Rest assured that food isn’t going to be a problem here and for anything else, we are just a door away.” Woohyun sent her a charming smile and it the woman smiled feeling assured.

“Sungjongie?” The said boy frowned, this guy surely got attached quickly. He seemed to be a bit annoying but a cool hyung, Sungjong was sure they were going to be great friends and annoying Hoya and free food would be a big plus. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A little over one month after Sungjong moved in with Hoya, his schedule would be like that: Hoya and Woohyun would accompany him to his middle school because it was on their way - otherwise, Sungjong would never allow them to do that - he would have classes then go to work. If he finished work after 9 Hoya would be waiting to bring him home, sometimes making a detour to meet with Woohyun in his mother restaurant.

He missed his family deeply but he couldn’t say that living alone (or almost, he still had Hoya) hadn't its cool aspects. There was nobody nagging at him to do anything, Hoya had more time so he didn’t mind cleaning his apartment, mostly because he forced Woohyun to do Sungjong part, and the neighbor didn’t mind either, he said if he helped Hoya would be free soon to play games with him.

On the work side, his manager was negotiating a photo-shoot for a while now and sometimes Sungjong had to go with him to show a sneak peak of what he could do. The thing is the other part wanted to do some photoshoot about family love to a special edition of a magazine and wanted the models to resemble each other. That was making schedule really tight, no models that applied resembled others and nobody was sure if they would grab this chance that could be a shoot for stardom (not really, but it could mean a raise on their salaries at least).

Today the one responsible for choosing the models wanted to take a look at them together. Sungjong didn’t understand why because the casting was usually done by putting photos together and seeing what it worked. He arrived at the selected place to find a bunch of different guys and girls, sitting in a room waiting for whoever would meet them to come. He found a chair quickly as his manager went to talk with another manager from the same company.

He looked around, people were trying to talk to each other and the models were playing 'who is our bigger competitor' game. The great majority was older than him, and he didn’t know why but they were kind of shooting him daggers. Was it because he was the youngest? Actually, they should show some respect, ironically he was the sunbae because he was modeling all his life.

He was very busy shooting daggers back to whoever sent laser beams his way when he felt a hand tapping on his shoulder.

“Excuse me. Can you explain to me what we are going to do today?”

Sungjong head turned to see the guy who talked. He sat with his legs crossed but Sungjong was sure the legs of this guy were very, very long, making him tall; he had big eyes, rosy pouty lips, a cute nose, brown longish hair, that he was sure it wouldn’t last long, very, very, pale skin just like his and long eyelashes. He only realized he was staring when the guy’s head was down the said guy was looking at his fingers that started to play with the hem of his white shirt.

"Sorry to bother you sunbaenim."

Sungjong blinked his big eyes; this handsome and cute creature was showing him respect even though he was probably older and when others were killing him with their eyes. He liked this guy already.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry, it’s just that I’ve been modeling for a long time and I’ve already worked or met with all those kids in some audition before, and I didn’t recognize you,” Sungjong spoke with a friendly tone.

“Oh, that’s because I’m new. This is my first audition.” The boy smiled showing his gums.

“Really? Well, don’t expect to hear this again in this industry but I hope that all goes well for you.” Sungjong said sincerely.

The other smiled. “Thank you, I’m Lee Sungyeol.” He bowed to Sungjong, showing respect for his sunbae.

“Lee Sungjong.” They shook hands. “So your manager didn’t really explain anything to you?”

“No, he just brought me here, told me to sit still and went off somewhere. Look, there he is.” The guy pointed to a corner where two men were talking and laughing together as if they were planning to conquer the world.

“Oh, he’s talking to my manager. You’re probably from my company. Even if this is your first try I should have known about you.” Sungjong said a bit confused, he knew everybody in his agency, why he didn’t know about this guy yet?

“I just signed, this is my first day too.” Sungyeol clarified.

“Ohh, okay, I’ll explain to you. They want to take a photo-shoot about brotherly love. They want the models to resemble each other so things will be more believable. We are here today to see who they will pick. They will ask us to pose together or something.” Sungjong clarified.

“Pose? I don’t really know how to do that. I don’t think I should be here. Why again I accepted this?” The new guy grabbed his hair in despair.

“Hey don’t bring yourself down, this is all about confidence and the most natural you look in the photos the better.” Sungjong tried to lift the other spirits but couldn’t do much for him as he was called by his manager.

“Sungjong come here!” His manager shouted and ordered him to get into a room.

“I better go, good luck.” Sungjong wished then skipped after his manager.

After that, Sungyeol saw the other models enter the same room one by one. Some would go out fuming and some would go out to stay around hoping for something to still happen. After about an hour his name was called and he entered the same room to see Sungjong in the middle of a bunch of people and one very irritated man shouting something about people having no manners.

“Sungyeol go stay next to Sungjong.” The boy complied and Sungjong confirmed his thoughts. This boy was really tall.

“Hi, Sungyeol shi you are older than me, right? Do you mind if I call you hyung?” He smiled and sent Sungyeol his best friendly face.

“Not at all.” He giggled and then whispered. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Just talk to me. If they want something they will tell you. Hyung, I loved the color of your hair, can I touch it?” Sungjong lifted his hand touching Sungyeol hair.

They were talking and interacting with each other for ten minutes now, the room was quiet and they forgot they were in the middle of a bunch of people. There was even some shoot noise, but the Lee duo didn’t seem to mind, and at some point, they were even tickling each other a bit.

“Enough!” They snapped back to reality when they heard the man that was angry earlier shout. “I can’t believe this rookie....” The man said and the tall boy quickly bowed and apologized saying that whatever he had done wrong wouldn’t happen again. The man burst out laughing and the older boy was really nervous now.

“Sungjong-shi what did I do?” Sungyeol whispered worriedly.

“I don’t know hyung, all they asked me was to come here and interact with people.”  Sungjong himself wasn’t very sure of what was going on.

The casting guy whispered something to an assistant that promptly went out of the room they were in.

“Ok guys. I think this is what we are looking for. Not only in terms of looks but the dynamics were the best I’ve seen until now.” The director said loudly.

“Does this mean that he gets the photo-shoot?” Their managers asked in unison.

“Yes, I can say that for this I was a little biased towards Sungjong but we’ve seen a lot of models for this and no one managed to pull off the chemistry that they have. Have you worked together before?”

“Actually we just met. It is my first try at being a model.” Sungyeol answered truthfully and the director raised a brow. He asked to see the pictures that apparently someone shot while the two Lees were talking before.

“We took some pictures just to see who could team with Sungjong and they were good even if you’re not wearing makeup. Boy, you are so lucky, you will start doing a photo-shoot with important people. Learn a thing or two with Sungjong and maybe you will be able to stay in this industry for a long time.” The guy was so happy that he found what he was looking for that he actually went off skipping.

“Did I just got the job?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded.

“Congratulations hyung, apparently we're going to be working together!!” Sungjong clapped happily.

“Since we are from the same company I'll stay here to work up the details for Sungyeol since Sungjong is pretty much covered. Kid, you can ride with Sungjong and his manager back to the company okay? See ya.” His manager happily ditched him and Sungyeol mouth hung open, he was counting on his manager to bring him safely home.

“That’s okay kid, I’ve been taking care of Sungjong for 5/6 years now, you’re in good hands.” Sungjong manager assured him.

They proceeded to Sungjong manager car talking and getting to know each other. The youngest discovered that the other was in Seoul for only two days and, before that, he lived in Yongin until a guy saw some pictures of him and decided to stalk him for over a month to persuade him to give modeling a go. He only accepted because he wanted to earn money for himself and be independent from his mother. They were arriving at the company when Sungjong manager spotted two people leaning close to the entrance.

“Look Sungjong, your bodyguards are here early.”

“Ahn, yes, today we have a family dinner. Not my family actually, since they are in Busan, but Woohyun hyung want us to come anyway.”

“As long as he doesn’t make you too fat.” The manager retorted laughing.

“Hyung you know me, I don’t get fat. His mother is trying though.” The car stopped and Sungjong came out running to his hyungs and throwing his bag at the guy wearing some purple Lakers shirt. The other boy went out awkwardly from the car and thanked his colleague’s manager for the ride. The old guy waved him off and entered the company to do a report while Sungyeol stayed there looking at Sungjong and his friends talk about dinner, shoving each other and preparing to leave when the lakers-shirt boy complained.

“Jong that guy is staring at us, are all people from Seoul weird?” The young boy turned to see what his cousin was talking about and then remembered the tall boy.

"Hoya, I'm not weird, I'm friendly" Woohyun complained punching his neighbor arm.

“Oh, guys, this is the newest acquisition of my company. We’ll be working together on a photo-shoot.” Sungjong pointed to the tall boy and motioned for him to come close.

“Really what’s the concept?” Hoya asked.

“Brotherhood.” The younger model answered and the two other boys looked between the tall and the youngest boy.

“Omg, now that you mentioned you two do look alike, you could pass as brothers anytime. Omg, really look alike, Hoya are you sure this guy isn’t your cousin too?” Woohyun asked as he scrutinized the model duo.

“As sure as I can be. Unless his father produced a kid outside the marriage that nobody knows. Listen, boy, people in this company seem to like Sungjong looks so consider yourself lucky if you look alike. It can help you.” The tall guy smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol said shyly.

“Well, take care of my cousin in the photo-shoot, we are leaving now.” Hoya began to walk but was stopped when he heard Sungjong.

“What? Wait, hyung, you are so rude. Let me at least introduce the nicest model that I met in a while, you’ll be seeing him a lot from now on.” Sungjong complained and Hoya rolled his eyes, he wanted to leave and taste Woohyun mom food already.

“So what’s your name and age?” Woohyun asked curiously.

“Lee Sungyeol, 91-liner. nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.

“Omg, even your names are alike. Lee Sung... Hehehe, I’m Nam Woohyun I’m an early 91 liner that makes me a grade ahead.”

“Lee Howon, I’m Sungjong, cousin. If your birthday is after March I’m your hyung.” Sungyeol bowed then shook hands with the two boys. “Ok, now can we go? I’m hungry.” Hoya asked.

“Yeah, let’s go or we will be late.” Woohyun agreed.

“Wait, guys. Before you go, can you tell me how I reach this place?” The tall one handed them a paper with an address written since he's been only two days in Seoul he didn't know really well how to come back to his place.

“Well it’s no use asking me, I’m from Busan and it's not long I’m here. I barely know the city.” Hoya said.

“I lived here for 5 years but I don’t memorize the name of the streets. Sorry, hyung.” Sungjong threw him an apologetic look.

“You’re lucky I was born and raised here.” Woohyun looked at the paper. “This is actually a 10-minute walk from where we are going. We can go with you halfway. But we are getting late, can you walk fast?” Woohyun asked.

“Please, what do you think these long legs are for? Let’s go!” He showed his gummy smile.

“That’s the spirit, but don’t get too close, you’re gonna make me look short.” Woohyun took a few steps to keep some distance from the tall model.

They all laughed at Woohyun and started walking, talking about what their cities had to offer and then talked a bit about themselves. Sungyeol clicked well with Woohyun discovering a playful side in common, and Sungjong seemed fascinated with all the tall boy had to say. As for Hoya, he thought that Sungyeol was a bit weird, but it was a funny weird, not annoyingly weird as Woohyun, and figured that if he managed to get along with Woohyun he would be able to put up with the taller.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Next day I was invited to taste Woohyun mom awesome food and that made us friends.” Sungyeol smiled fondly at the memory.

“You were nice that’s why I invited you, we clicked well.” Woohyun said and raised his fist to bump against Sungyeol one.

“Sungyeol hyung was such a cutie, being all respectful and all, I wonder where that polite kid lost himself.” Sungjong teased.

“That polite kid is still here, but now that I know you enough you’re not all that shit anymore.” Sungyeol eyed the maknae annoyed.

“Yeah please, hyung you’ll never surpass me, you dropped your modeling career, you can’t even compare us now.” Sungjong sassed him.

“First, I can get back at any time, the company has left its doors open for me. Second, let’s go out on the streets and let’s see who turns more heads.” Sungyeol challenged.

“Wow Sungyeol, you’re confident.” Woohyun laughed hard while Sunggyu and Hoya were fighting small smiles on his faces. Myungsoo just looked between the two Lees blankly.

“I have to be confident with something right? Besides after the treatments I got I look almost as before… but Sungjongie here… tsk tsk tsk.” Sungyeol teased the maknae knowing that it would fire him up.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? That is a lie, I look fabulous as ever. ” Sungjong growled angrily.

“I also can get whoever I want. Boy, girl you name it. I can make the prettiest one to fall for me.” Sungyeol said cockily but mostly keep annoying his friend.

“Yeah hyung… Fine..” Sungjong answered sarcastically until Dongwoo butted in.

“I have to agree with that Sungjongie… Sungyeollie history tells us he had many pretty girls and boys liking him.”

“But…” Sungjong was about to retort when he was interrupted.

“Can we not go over there? I mean… what’s the point in dwelling in his love life? You two have similar features too how you can even think of competing?” Myungsoo ended their discussion firmly but sending a dark aura towards Sungyeol and the lawyer quickly shut his mouth.

“How about Sunggyu hyung and Myungsoo? How you four met them?" Dongwoo asked while he was lazily laying down his head on Hoya’s legs and motioning for his friend to pat his head which the other complied without any problems.

Sungjong eyes lit up as if he remembered something amusing. “Oh, that happened when I…”

\------------------------------------------------------

Sungjong looked at himself in the mirror while fixing his tie. Today was going to be his first day in high school and he wanted to be perfect. A lot of things happened last year and he couldn’t be more proud. After he moved in with Hoya he managed to score a photo shoot, where he met a new friend and that went so well for both of them. After that, he had managed to be in high demand partnering up with Sungyeol frequently. With money entering often, he was able to pay his living expenses and send some money home.

His parents managed to do well in their jobs and called him saying that they wouldn’t be needing his help anymore too. They were far from being able to live in luxury but were able to support themselves and his younger brother. So what did he do with his money? He saved as much as he could in case something happened again, and not coming back to his private middle school last year helped him save a lot.

When he finished middle school he received a surprise visit from his parents in which they discussed things. He discovered that his father was doing so well in Busan that he decided that Sungjong would be attending a private high school as a form of compensation for his help.

So today was the day he would come back to a school of some status. After some years in a public school, he changed his views about people a lot and he was sure that he wouldn’t mix that well anymore. He just had to make an impression good enough to not be bullied and bad enough to not be popular but it was going to be a little hard with his career going so well. And on top of that, his friends all went to different high schools, they couldn’t help him to be antisocial but not a loner.

“Sungjong, let’s go, you’re going to be late!” Hoya shouted and he grabbed his bag and ran out of his room to find Woohyun eating a bowl full of pieces of fruit. The neighbor pointed towards the little coffee table that they had to see two similar bowls, he grabbed one and Hoya another and then went out eating for school.

Once he got there Sungjong was a bit nervous, would his classmates be cool people and treat him well or would they be annoying rich pricks? He looked around. Of course, nobody he knew would be suddenly rich to attend this school. He grabbed his schedule and was looking for the lab where he would be taking chemistry when he bumped into someone.

“Ouch, I’m sorry.” The guy said first.

“No, I wasn’t looking; I should be the one sorry.”

“Hey, do I know you?” The guy squinted his eyes trying to remember Sungjong face.

“I don’t think so.” Sungjong answered back politely.

“But you look familiar.” The guy insisted and Sungjong shrugged not knowing what to say.“Oh! You are the model from fashionko.com, maaaan, you make those clothes look so good that I want to buy all of them.” The guy smiled as he finally remembered.

“Thank you.” He said and smiled sweetly.

“I’m Lee Taemin, I am a freshman.” The guy extended his hand for a handshake.

“Lee Sungjong, a freshman too. Do you perhaps know where to find the labs? I have chemistry first.” Sungjong decided to ask for help, maybe this guy already passed and remembered the way to the lab.

“Well I don’t know, I was looking for that too, let’s look together.” Sungjong accepted and they walked together for ten minutes and when they thought they wouldn’t be able to find alone Taemin called his friend Jongin, that supposedly had better direction sense. It turns out they passed the labs twice, but who could blame them, all hallways looked the same.

________________________________________________________________________________

After two weeks in this school, he was able to find all his classes without getting lost and made friends with Taemin, Jongin (that shared math and PE with him), Hwayoung and Dasom, two pretty girls that happened to have the same schedule. The rest of the kids in his grade weren’t bad people but they were gossipers. Soon enough they found out about his modeling career (courtesy of Taemin) and dug on everything he had done, saying smiiiiile every time he passed. At this point, he didn’t care anymore about that because that CF changed a lot of things for him.

The older kids were another story, there were some seniors that looked for trouble with everyone and the freshmen constantly avoided them. They heard rumors that these seniors had their favorite people to pick on and these people could barely be seen outside class: or they were receiving a beating or they were hiding. But he never saw acts of violence first hand. One day though he and Hwayoung were leaving the art room when they saw a kid wearing a black jacket flying through the corridor and landing closer to their lockers, and three other guys approached the kid roughly.

“Where is our assignments fucker?” A big bulky guy who seemed to be the leader of the other two spoke menacingly.

“...”

“Do you think you are all that shit just because you skipped a grade? Is that why you don’t mix with people?” Minion number one asked while kicking the boy on the ground.

“...”

“Or could it be that Mr. Pretty Face doesn’t want to mix with ugly people?” The second minion grabbed the boy's hair and pulled until the guy looked their way.

“...”

“What’s the use of being smart if you don’t put your head to work?” Minion number one gave another kick to which the boy tried to defend putting his hands in front of his body.

“...”

“Are you doing this on purpose just to receive a beating? Are you a masochist?” The boy received another kick that he tried to defend.  A crack was heard and the boy winced in pain but didn’t say a word to the bullies.

“Enough! You have until tomorrow to do our assignments and I expect to get an A+ or else your pretty face will be the one receiving damage this time.” The bullies laughed and went away leaving the boy there.

The guy on the ground managed to find a sitting position. He looked at his arms and hands and tried to move a bit noticing some weird pain in his fingers. He touched his sides and no ribs seemed to be broken. He was about to lift his shirt to see the damage done when he remembered he was still in the hallway and everyone was looking at him weirdly.  _Too much attention._

“Hey, are you okay? Can you get up?” He heard a sweet concerned voice talk to him and looked up to see a beautiful skinny guy and a small framed girl with short hair and crossed arms. He just blinked to the guy through his bangs.

“It’s fine if you don’t want me to help you but I think you should go to the infirmary, your fingers look swollen.” The boy looked back at his hand then again to the skinny guy.

“Jongie, lets just not involve ourselves in this, the seniors can be mad that we helped him and bully us next. This kid always ignores people anyway leave him with his problems.” The girl tried to pull Sungjong away.

“Hwayoungie, how can you say…” Sungjong was about to nag at his friend when the guy on the ground grabbed Sungjong hand with his good hand.

“Lee Sungjong, right?” The guy asked and Sungjong looked at him surprised.

“You know my name?” He asked puzzled as he helped the guy up. The boy rearranged his hair a bit and grabbed his backpack that was still on the ground. “Wait, you are Kim Myungsoo!” Sungjong was surprised to see somebody he knew there and with a tie in a different color that showed he was a sophomore.

“I didn’t think you would remember me.” He forced a sad smile and walked in the opposite direction of the infirmary.

“Wait, the infirmary is this way!” He shouted but the other just disappeared in between people leaving him dumbfounded.

________________________________________________________________________________

The day after Sungjong was so curious about Myungsoo, he wanted to talk to the guy so he went to search for him. He spotted the guy sitting in the cafeteria drinking some banana milk and noticed two of his fingers immobilized, when he managed to get closer he saw the seniors who beat Myungsoo.

He was a bit afraid of them that when they got close he noticed that one had a cast in one of his foot and was using a crutch, other had a swollen eye and was complaining about back pains and the third had his lips cut open and a missing tooth. They passed behind Myungsoo that looked oblivious about the daggers that were sent to him by these 3 seniors. After that, nobody has ever messed up with him and everybody refused to say why.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“So you were bullied? You must have suffered so much, is this why you don’t like people?” The lawyer put his hands through Myungsoo hair, patting him very affectionately and making Woohyun narrow his eyes at them.

“Kinda.” Myungsoo was indulging himself in the feeling of Sungyeol hands.

“So I have always wanted to ask you this hyung. What did you do to them?” The maknae asked.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” The doctor replied.

“No seriously, you had two broken fingers how did you manage to beat them?” Sungjong insisted.

“If he knows some taekwondo it’s possible to beat people without using hands. I did before.” Hoya explained.

“I didn’t do anything, I endured the pain until school was over then I went to the hospital to talk to my father and then I went home and locked myself in my room. I was upset. I didn’t want to talk about this too much because Moonsoo was a little sick at this time.” Myungsoo explained.

“Then who the hell beat them up?” Sungjong asked confused.

“I did.” Sunggyu said coolly and drank from his bottle of beer.

“You? Weren’t you the one that would bring him down no matter what? I’m confused.” Dongwoo was scratching his head thinking he perhaps missed something.

“Yeah, but Myungsoo mother called and asked who Myungsoo had trouble with, she knew he was too quiet to cause trouble and, aside from problems with me, she didn’t know he had problems at school. I already had graduated but I knew who could it be. I think they bullied him because I was always shoving him around, though he never got a scratch from me, so I went to have a little talk with them... Let’s just say that I was persuasive.” The oldest explained casually.

“You bullied Myungsoo before???? Wow hyung I’m disappointed in you, Myungsoo is the most pacific creature I know, and even if you didn’t like him and almost jumped him before, why would you go bullying him, hm?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief. “Consider the resin on your hair part of my revenge, the second part will be well planned and you won’t know when it will come. Maybe I should release pictures of your drunken drooling face to your fans to see or a video of when you sing drunkenly.”.

“Wow hyung, daebak. I never thought that you were one to dirty your hands that way.” Woohyun was giggling finding the image of Sunggyu beating some guys really funny to he knew Sunggyu could defend himself if he wanted.

“That’s okay Sungyeol we are good now and for some years too. But thank you anyway.” He touched Sungyeol hands quickly and retreated his hand to his lap even quicker.

“I just had the feeling that only I could do things to you.” Sunggyu explained and Myungsoo rolled his eyes, what he could expect from high school/early college years Sunggyu?

 

 

 


	6. Getting Help - Meeting the Genius - The B*tch Comes

 

 

Sungjong was Myungsoo classmate during middle school when he attended a private one that is. Back in middle school he and Myungsoo had the best looks and were incredibly popular, but the latter seemed to hate all the attention he got. People were always trying to stick with him to gain popularity or just get their grades raised when they were supposed to do projects in groups because he was on top of their class, and the quiet boy hated to be approached out of interest. They spoke sometimes though, and they were always polite towards each other.

Sungjong didn’t have the best grades in middle school, whenever he became too busy he would miss classes and that end up missing important stuff on school, he tried his best to keep things balanced and finished middle school with not so the top of the class, but still above average, grades.

After the first year, he was appointed somehow to be responsible for a column about fashion in his high school little journal. He discovered that Myungsoo worked taking pictures for their journal too and sometimes they would work together. Just like with Sungyeol, his partnership with Myungsoo was a hit that made them talk more to each other. It was always like a monolog from Sungjong though.

One day Sungjong was sitting in the library, holding a book but not actually reading it, while he waited for Myungsoo appear to work on the journal project together, he had exactly one hour to solve everything up before his manager came to pick him up.

“Hey, Sungjong…” The younger boy continued to stare at the book sighing every now and then. “Sungjong.” Myungsoo raised his voice enough for Sungjong hear but still low enough for a library.

“Ahn hyung don’t scare me! When did you get here?” Sungjong said as he put a hand on his chest to calm his heart.

“I’ve been here for good five minutes.” The other boy sighed closing his book. “Is there a problem?”

“Resuming a bit: I need to study.” The younger said with a huff.

“But we just took our exams, I thought normal people would study only sometime before the tests?” Myungsoo asked as if this didn’t make sense to him.

“Are you saying that you’re not normal?” Myungsoo shrugged and Sungjong continued. “I used to do that, but I’m in high demand right now, I’m missing classes left and right, and when I’m studying I just don’t know where to begin. I don’t understand anything. The results of the exams were really bad I dropped like 100 positions and my grade has 180 people.”

“Why don’t you ask someone for help?” Myungsoo asked taking a sit in front of him.

“I did, but my cousin doesn’t have patience, my neighbor lacks concentration and my friends are like in deeper shit than me or they don’t know how to explain. Hyung could you…”

“Sungjong, I don’t…” Myungsoo was about to deny when Sungjong cut him off in a bitter tone.

“Forget I said anything.” He sighed and mumbled. “I shouldn’t ask for help from someone that I don’t even know if consider me his friend.”

“Sungjong,  that’s not…” Myungsoo tried to fix the situation but Sungjong cut him off once again.

“Sorry hyung, I think it’s better if I go figure my life now. I’ll send you an email if I come up with ideas for your photos.” The younger took his things and left the other in the library thinking deeply about their conversation.

The next day Sungjong was having, for the first time ever, dark circles around his eyes and that was a sign that something really bad was happening to him. He was playing with his food while his friends were trying to conjure some method to help, but were failing miserably. Jongin was almost losing his scholarship so he couldn’t help. Dasom was a little genius she didn’t need to study, everything she read was kept in her brain forever, and she couldn’t explain, she just knew things, but her teaching skills sucked big time. Hwayoung became too nervous if she was to teach and she would mess all the concepts. Taemin had the worst handwriting ever, nobody knew how the boy was able to study.

They were trying to console Sungjong and Jongin when all heads turned to the cafeteria entrance. When they looked that way, they spotted a boy in a black hoodie with a lot of black notebooks and papers heading their way. The boy dropped everything in front of Sungjong and waited for some reaction, he received dropped jaws from almost everyone there simply because Kim Myungsoo doesn’t take the initiative to interact, much less help somebody. Since he didn’t receive a reaction from the younger boy, he decided to talk.

“This is for you.”

“Huh? What are these?” Sungjong asked with raised brows.

“My notes.” Sungjong blinked looking from the notebooks to the guy in front of him. He couldn’t believe Myungsoo was giving him his notebooks. As a former classmate, he knew Myungsoo’s notes were the most meticulous things ever and people could kill and die to put their hands on these.

“Are you sure?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Myungsoo said and he wanted to cry out of joy now, he never really expected the other boy to help him.

“There’s something more. But I don’t know if I should….” He picked a paper from his pocket and handed to Sungjong. “Here, take this before I regret. Call this person and ask him to tutor you, he has more time and can help you way more than I would.” When Sungjong was about to grab the paper he retreated his hand. “But you have to promise me you won’t tell him that I gave you his number.”

“Why?” The young model asked curiously.

“Promise me. If you do say my name at any moment, he won’t want to help you.” Myungsoo insisted.

“I promise.” Sungjong was desperate, he would agree with anything if meant that he would get his grades raised a bit again.

“If he asks just say Hyorin noona gave you.” The older boy advised.

“Okay. Thank you hyung you don’t know how much…” Sungjong was thanking the guy as the polite kid he was when the guy turned around to go away. With that Jongin was about to grab Myungsoo notebooks to see what all this fuss was about when he spoke again.

“I don’t need to say that these are for you and for you only, right? I don’t want to see anyone with my notes or a copy of them, or you won’t be getting this year notes next year.” Sungjong promptly slapped his friends’ hands and shouted a thank you to the boy.

“Sungjong you’re so mean! Won’t you share? I’m in worse shit than you, help me too.” Jongin complained loudly.

“I didn’t know you were close to him.” Dasom raised a brow.

“Apparently, they are longtime friends.” Hwayoung answered.

“Really? Why they don’t hang out together then?” Dasom just rolled her eyes at Taemin, probably thinking that she knew the answer.

“Sorry, Jongin but I want to pass and next year too, these are gold and if I want it, I have to obey.” Sungjong said with an apologetic smile.

“I’m doomed. I’m going back to public school and my dream of being a basketball player is gone.” Jongin was pulling his braids out of his head.

“Not really, if this tutor guy is good he could help us two, he didn’t say anything about sharing the tutor right?”  Sungjong said mischievously and Jongin eyes lit up.

“Really Sungjong? Would you give me his number too? I love you.” The boy hugged Sungjong.

“Eww get away, I’ll schedule a session with him and if he is good I'll convince him on taking you too ok?” Sungjong pushed the other boy face away from him but the other still didn’t let him go.

“Thank you!”

________________________________________

After his schedules, Sungjong finally went home. He was anxious to call the tutor to see if he could get the extremely needed work. He dialed the number and got more nervous with every ring until the tutor finally answered his call.

 **“Hello?”**  The voice seemed confused and sleepy on the other side.

“Is this Sunggyu-shi?” Sungjong asked nervously.

 **“Yes.”**  He heard a yawn.  **“Who are you?”**

“I’m Lee Sungjong.”

**“I don’t know any Lee Sungjong, I think you dialed the wrong number. I’m hanging up.”**

“WAIT. Wait. Do you tutor?” That managed to grab the other attention.

 **“I do.”** The other boy said interested.

“That’s great, I need your help urgently.”

**“Wow don’t assume anything. I don’t teach small kids.”**

“Actually, I’m in high school, I’m in my second year.” 

**“That’s great to hear but this doesn’t mean that I'll teach you. Who gave you my number anyway?”**

“Hyorin noona.” Sungjong once again was nervous, he didn’t want to lie but Myungsoo told him to.

**“Where do you know Hyorin noona? I find it hard to believe that a girl like her would be friends with someone 5 years younger just because.”**

Sungjong bit his lips.  _Damn Myungsoo hyung, why didn’t you explain this before?_  He silently prayed that the other boy believed what he was about to say.

“I don’t directly know her, our parents work together; they asked her for an indication.” Sungjong came up with another lie and silence was on the other side of the line again.

 **“There’s no way I’ll go to Cheonju just to teach you.”** The guy spoke annoyed.

“Actually, I live alone in Seoul. You do not need to know this but I work to support myself and that’s mainly why I am in trouble, I miss too many classes in order to work.” Sungjong quickly explained.

 **“What kind of work you do to miss classes?”**  The guy on the phone asked in an amused tone.

“Modeling. I’ve been modeling since I was in diapers literally.”

**“Daebak, a celebrity. So mister celebrity what is your situation? Tell me more so I can figure it out your study program.”**

“My grade has around 180 people I dropped almost 100 positions in the ranking and if you take that I wasn’t top 10 you’ll know that I’m in the rank bottom.” Sungjong said in a hesitant tone.

**“Fuck kid, you’re in deep shit. I’ll take you because I like a challenge, but you have to know that I am strict and I expect you to be focused. If I feel that you don’t care, no matter how much you pay me, I’ll drop you.”**

“Yeah about the payment …. How much is gonna be?”

**“I don’t know, It depends on how many hours you’ll take, how many subjects I’ll need to help you with and how far I’ll have to commute. But I take that it will be expensive.”**

Sungjong sighed. “I was kind of expecting this but I heard that you were the best.”

 **“Well, I am on top of med school on Seoul U for a reason.”**   _The fuck this guy was a top student in Korea best college? Daebak_ **.**   **“Listen, kid, I have to go. Send a text when and where you think we should meet, okay? Byeeeee.”**  The guy hung up on Sungjong face.  _What a weird guy._

**Sungjong: I don’t have schedule tomorrow, can you come? I live at xxxxxxx st., 1A. At first I’ll need tips for every subject but in the long run, I’ll need with Math, Physics, Chemistry, and Biology.**

  **Sunggyu: I’ll see what I can do for you.**

______________________________________________________

RIIIIIING. The doorbell in Hoya and Sungjong apartment was being abused and Hoya came from his room very annoyed to open.

“Argh who could it be? Just now that Woohyun gave me a break… Yah Sungjong, are you expecting someone?” Hoya shouted in their small apartment.

“Just open the door hyung, I’m finishing my bath.” Sungjong shouted from inside the bathroom, hoping that Hoya could hear him.

“Aish this kid…” He opened the door to see a small-eyed guy dressed all in a white shirt and blue ripped jeans.

“Can I help you?” Hoya asked.

“Are you Lee Sungjong?” The small-eyed guy asked squinting his eyes even more because this one didn't seem to have the high pitch voice he heard on the phone.

“No? Who are you?” Hoya asked squinting his eyes back in suspicion.

“Where is he? I don’t have time to lose, move.” The guy tried to shove him aside but Hoya stood in place not letting the other in.

“What the hell? You’re not entering my place it doesn’t matter who you are, go away.”

“Listen here, I came for Lee Sungjong, call him now, we are losing time here.” The guy flicked his head and Hoya wasn’t linking him. “I’m your hyung, be polite.”

“I don’t fucking care. What do you want with him anyway?” The guy flicked him again and he groaned.

“I said to be polite.”  _That’s it._  Hoya rolled his sleeves and got into position.

“Should I solve this Busan-style? I’ll kick your ass out. Just so you know I’m 3rd dan in taekwondo.”

The other boy snorted and Sungjong finally appeared with his hair still wet to witness Hoya almost jumping the other guy for a fight.

“Hyung, who is at the door? I’m kinda waiting for someone.”

“Are you Lee Sungjong?” The small-eyed boy asked as he looked past Hoya to Sungjong.

“Yes.” Sungjong answered a bit confusedly.

“Good, I’m Kim Sunggyu, let’s start.” He pushed Hoya aside and entered their small apartment.

“Oh, Sunggyu shi, I’m happy you could make it.” Sungjong smiled widely finishing drying his hair.

“Sungjong I better receive some explanation to why this rude guy is entering my place.” Hoya growled angrily.

“Our place, hyung, our place. Sunggyu-shi is going to be my tutor, I desperately need someone to help me with my studies.” The youngest explained.

“So we’ll be studying on the living room or somewhere else?” Sunggyu asked while looking around.

“I think it’s better if we go to my room. If our neighbor comes he will distract us for sure.” Sungjong explained and pointed to the door where his room was.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Hoya asked annoyed.

“I tried but…” Sungjong was about to answer but was cut by his tutor

“We already lost 5 minutes.. are you sure you want to learn? You’re paying me, I hope you remember that.” The guy remembered.

“Okay, okay, my room is that way.”  He motioned to Sunggyu to follow him but stopped before closing the door. “Hoya hyung please figure dinner for Sunggyu shi too, it’s part of the payment. Thank you.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Hoya stood flabbergasted in place.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

"I swear hyung I was so mad, you were so rude. I wanted to kick your face.” Sunggyu was about to make some comment about Hoya not being able to when the younger continued. “Don’t say anything, you’re not Sungyeol, my legs can reach your face perfectly fine."

"I was not going to call you shorty. I was only going to say that you could bring it on. I have skills of my own.” Sunggyu said smirking. "Ahn but you kind of know it by now"

"Sunggyu hyung is kinda of scary when he is pissed, do you really want to be on his wrong side?" Myungsoo said as he recalled the times when Sunggyu threatened to beat the shit out of him when he was a kid.

"Woohyun isn’t on his bad side already?" Hoya asked honestly surprised, Sunggyu had a tendency to treat his ex-neighbor badly and after some years even Hoya acknowledged that the singer treated his partner too badly.

"LEE HOWON, stop being so mean to me." Woohyun pouted.

"Kekekekkekek. I love to see you two bickering, it's very amusing." Dongwoo laughed madly.

"I am starting to think that Hoya hyung picks on Woohyun hyung to make Dongwoo hyung happy." Sungjong whispered into Sungyeol ear making the lawyer giggle.

"Is it possible?" Sungyeol whispered back and Sungjong shrugged.

"If I am not mean to you, I would be sick." Hoya retorted and Woohyun pouted just to piss the purple lover. "I hate you."

"He is not on my bad side, he is just annoying. If he was on my bad side I would already have beaten him to the pulp to rip this stupid greasy smile and break all of his fingers so he isn’t able to send hearts my away." Sunggyu said with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"You love my hearts; they are your secret guilty pleasure." Woohyun teased the oldest.

"As if." Sunggyu retorted but still blushed faintly. Of course, he liked but he would never admit.

"Guys, it’s all fine now but the big secret wasn’t related to Sungyeol girlfriend? Aren’t we lifting the ban just for this conversation? Explain her part of the deal quickly so we can proceed with the rainbows and unicorns."  Dongwoo for once managed to bring the focus back.

"You’re right hyung… It all started in my high school graduation…" Sungyeol shivered in discomfort as he remembered,

_________________________________________________________________

Aside Hoya and Woohyun, that attended the same school, Sungyeol and Sungjong attended different ones. Woohyun had already graduated and was attending Seoul U with his cousin Dongwoo. Woohyun cousin came from Guri and lived in the dorms for about a year now, but with all the studying they had to do this year Hoya and Sungyeol were not able to meet him, but Sungjong somehow got close with him. Hoya’s graduation was a few days prior and they all attended but Woohyun, the principal was still mad he exploded something in the bathroom in his graduation; ‘ _I want to go out with a bang’_ he had said at the time.

Today was Sungyeol graduation and they came for the first and last time to his school. Woohyun was sending flirtatious looks to anyone who looked at him, while Sungjong walked confidently as if he was doing a catwalk, trying to spot Sungyeol between the crowds, while Hoya walked by his side looking like a bodyguard. When they finally spotted him, he was talking excitedly with his friends, receiving pats on the back, flowers, small presents, girls were pulling him and kissing his cheeks and everything screamed that the tall boy was very popular at his school.

Sungyeol was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting, but was able to relax when he spotted Sungjong in the middle of the crowd. He shoved all he was holding to one of his friends and ran to them shouting in a high pitch that they didn’t remember hearing before.

“Jongiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!!!!!!”  Sungyeol hugged the maknae and squeezed him tight. “You came!!! Hoya hyung, thank you for coming too! We’re free, buddy, WE’RE FREE!!” He high fived Hoya and started to look around. “Uh, where’s Woohyun hyung??” They all looked around but didn’t find the older boy.

“He was with us a minute ago, he is probably flirting somewhere, you know, since he lost weight he became a playboy.” Hoya answered him.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, he’ll appear sooner or later or I’ll hunt him down and kill him. Anyway, come, I want to introduce you to some people.” Sungyeol grabbed their wrists and pulled them towards the group that was around him before.

“Guys these are Niel, my seatmate, Minho, the captain of my school soccer team and Eunji, she is from Busan too. And these are Hoya hyung, who just graduated too and Sungjongie that still has a year before he could leave high school for good.” Sungyeol said pointing to every one of them.

“Hi, Minho. Eunji, fancy meeting you here.” Hoya said already shaking hands with Minho.

“You guys know each other?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

“Yeah, from soccer matches, I didn’t know you were friends though.” Minho answered Sungyeol question in Hoya’s place.

“I think we went to middle school together. Wasn’t your name Hodong?” The girl asked.

“Yeah but I changed my name, Hoya is a nickname though. I prefer to be called like this nowadays.” Hoya didn't want to dwell much on this subject.

“Wow, such small world hyung.” Sungjong said causing everyone to shift their eyes to him.

“Are you Yeol brother?” Niel asked looking from one model to another.

“I thought that his brother was way younger, you’re just as pretty.” Eunji completed.

“I’m his modeling sunbae. I’m Hoya hyung's cousin as well.” Sungjong answered politely with a small bow.

“Wait you aren’t related?” Minho seemed surprised.

“Not at all. Just friends.” Sungjong gave them a smile but inside he was having different emotions.

“Sungjong why you always spoil the fun?” Sungyeol puffed his cheeks.

“Hey, guys what’s up? Hey, Minho you’re here!” They heard Woohyun, that just appeared between some crowds, got close to them.

“Hi Woohyun hyung, it’s been a while, what are you up with life?” Minho asked shaking hands with Woohyun.

“I got into Seoul U, I’m majoring in civil engineering, I play soccer for them now, we got 3rd place in college league this year.” Woohyun answered excitedly.

“Nice to hear that, I’m applying for it too I also want to continue playing in college.”

“Well, if you get accepted, the try-outs are in March nobody has a secure place so you might steal some old hyung place.” Woohyun said giggling with the prospect, Minho was a nice player and would be a nice addition to his team.

“I bet he will try, he’s just too competitive.” Eunji concluded and they suddenly heard another girl call for them.

“Guys!”

“Gayoon! I thought you weren’t coming anymore.” Neil teased.

“Finally I arrived, the traffic was so intense and I live so far away. Anyway, this is my friend Haeun we were looking for an apartment to share so that’s why we are late.” Gayoon said panting a bit.

“Hi, my name is Park Haeun, I’m Yoonie childhood friend, please take care of me.” The girl bowed politely.

Haeun was easily the smallest one in their group. She had, as Sungyeol described later, the face of an angel. She looked so innocent - with those bangs and her long black silky hair, big eyes well highlighted by makeup, small nose and cherry colored pouty lips that he wanted to bite and kiss -  that made him want to take care of her forever. He was star struck and Sungjong felt uncomfortable, shifting himself from one leg to the other but not saying anything.

Woohyun looked from one to another and after he decided that it was better to use the tactic divide to conquer, went to talk with the other girl since it seemed Hoya called dibs on the other one. What’s her name again? Gayoon?

“You just arrived in time Gayoon-shi, nothing happened yet and even if you were late you wouldn’t be missing anything, I been through this before and it’s so boring. Come, let’s sit and talk, I’m sure that it’ll help time pass faster and then maybe we can go eat somewhere later.” Woohyun changed into his flirtatious mode once again.

Gayoon raised a brow to Woohyun but decided to give him a chance to talk at least. Anything was better than to hear some speech about how her classmates would miss each other when clearly that was not going to happen, at least not for her.

______________________________________________________________

The graduation speech of Sungyeol school was unbearably long but they were able to endure it by whispering things to each other and getting acquainted with Sungyeol other friends. When everything ended, they decided to go out for dinner in which they played a lot and got to know each other more. Woohyun was shamelessly trying to flirt with Gayoon but the girl was hard to get. Actually, she seemed more interested in Minho and Minho just spent time texting god knows who and throwing a comment here and there. Niel and Sungjong bonded pretty well, sharing some Sungyeol stories while Hoya was catching up with Eunji, he just discovered that Eunji had the biggest crush on his friend Inguk that, unfortunately for her, was gay.

Haeun was not stupid and after a moment of observing everyone discovered that they were a popular group. People looked at them with eyes of admiration and jealousy and between them, Sungyeol was the most popular. It could be because he was a stupidly gorgeous boy or because he was an uprising model that people seemed to recognize everywhere he went. When she realized that he was interested in her, and the status she could have by being with him, she started to flirt back.

Later that night they came to Sungyeol apartment for a night of gaming that they arranged way before.

”OMG, I can't believe high school ended! I swear I want to hibernate." Sungyeol said taking off his shirt and throwing on the ground, then went to the closet to look for something more comfortable to wear.

“You can’t really do that hyung, we have a photo shoot next week.” Sungjong nagged at Sungyeol.

“I would never forget an appointment with my ‘brother’.” Sungyeol turned to smile reassuringly to the maknae, who rolled his eyes and put an old t-shirt over his head.

“Why everyone thinks you two are related? To me, you’re nothing alike.” Hoya entered the room struggling to hold two big bottles of soda and 4 piled cups, Woohyun followed him bringing snacks of all kinds that he could hold.

“Guys, include me too!!! It’s unfair that you only adopted Sungyeol.” Woohyun whined.

“It’s the privilege of being a Lee.” Hoya said matter of factly while he arranged everything on the ground.

“Come here hyung! We love you!” Sungyeol opened his arms wide and the elder dropped the snacks on the ground and jumped on the tallest, they both fell on the ground laughing. Hoya and Sungjong looked at each other and sighed. _These two were just like kids sometimes._

A little later they settled on the floor preparing their laptops to play some online game together when Sungyeol phone went off signaling a message.

**Gayoon: Yeollie, now that school is over, are you up for a date?**

**Sungyeol: Huh? Sorry, Yoon but I think we should remain as friends.**

**Gayoon: AHAHAHAHA only you can make me laugh like that. Seriously now, let’s go for a double date. You, me, Haeun and Woohyun oppa.**

“Omfg guys, Gayoon wants to go on a double date.” Sungyeol squealed happily.

“What? Who’s going and who is invited?” Hoya asked surprised.

“No freaking way. Let me see!” Woohyun was about to steal the model phone, but the latter put away with the help of his long limbs and Woohyun fell face flat on the ground.

“Gayoon, Haeun, Woohyun and me. Sorry, Hoya. Jongie maybe you are too young in their eyes.” Sungyeol said with an apologetic smile.

“I don’t care and Eunji still likes Inguk.” Hoya shrugged. “Sungjong, log in, I’m waiting for you.”

“I don’t care either.” Sungjong spoke without lifting his eyes from his laptop screen but inside he was a bit jealous. “I’m in.”

“OK, I’ll send a message then.” Sungyeol quickly started typing while Woohyun positioned himself to look at the small screen as well.

**Sungyeol: We are up for it.**

**Gayoon: Nice. Just send me a text with a day, time and place later ok?**

“OMG hyung, we scored a date!!!” Sungyeol screamed looking with the biggest smile to Woohyun.

“Kyaaaaaa!!!” Woohyun was squealing and hugging Sungyeol for dear life. “A date, a date, what should I wear?”

“Anything is fine Woohyun, you’ll look ugly the same way.” Hoya said having no interest in their conversation anymore.

“Can someone do a constructive remark here occasionally?” Woohyun glared at Hoya that wasn't even bothered by it, already used with Woohyun being mad at him.

“Chill hyung, she’s not one to look at that.” Sungyeol assured.

“Easy for you to say Mr. I-am-a-model-I-look-so-good, life is so unfair, why do you have to be tall and handsome?” Woohyun complained and Sungyeol just rolled his eyes at him. Sungyeol thought that his model career was just luck on his side and Woohyun was just too insecure about his appearance, but he knew better than to say this to his friend.

Needless to say, their date went well at least for Sungyeol, and after some days of texting each other, they went for another one. Woohyun didn’t have the same luck though, Gayoon was just doing a favor to her friend by being there but this never held Woohyun back and he tried to chase after her just because the girl was a challenge.

After every date, Sungyeol would come back home more and more in love. He stayed up all night just seeing her pictures, texting, or just thinking about her and soon enough they began to date. He started to pay for more fancy dates too or gifts for her. His friends were ok with that, because they thought he was happy and because he often invited them to hang out together.

But every time that happened, strange feelings would arise, at least for Sungjong. First, because Hoya hadn’t the option to stay in Seoul, his mother was incredibly strict and hunted him down back to Busan to spend the break with family, Sungjong family said they had burdened him enough and he could stay if he wanted. Of course, he stayed, but he regretted that later. Second Woohyun and Sungyeol were spending their time chasing after girls, and that left him with work and… nothing. He ended up feeling alone trying Woohyun mom new recipes or pestering Sunggyu to explain things of senior year before classes started with occasional hanging out with his classmates.

When they hung out together, Sungjong often felt like a third wheel, because the other people tended to pair up (very much to Gayoon displeasure). Another thing to consider is that Haeun tended to overdo in aegyo, and, God, how he hated her aegyo and her aegyo voice. Actually, he hated her. The girl clung to Sungyeol arm 100% of the time, and every time he tried to be friendly and start a conversation, she would always change the subject and the attention back to her, if she wasn’t subtly belittling him, and he felt like they were often competing for Sungyeol attention that the taller model didn’t even seem to notice. It was so tiring.

After some time of persistence, Woohyun finally hit it off with Gayoon and started to hang out with his own girlfriend more. Even so, he managed to always find time for Sungjong since they were neighbors and all but Sungyeol took more work to afford everything he wanted to buy or pay for Haeun and on his free time he would hang out with her.

Hoya came back from Busan a week before classes started and could experience Sungyeol distance himself. From all the days that he invited the model to hang out and play some games, the model excused himself by saying that he had work to do or he already made plans with Haeun. And they weren’t able to meet until the day of university entrance ceremony.

_______________________________________________________

**Present**

“Whipped”. Hoya and Woohyun said in unison forgetting about their earlier bickering and uniting to pick on Sungyeol.

"I was not." Sungyeol answered indignantly.

"You totally were." Sunggyu agreed with his younger friends.

"I am not. Myungsoo, say something, you know me best." The doctor tilted his head to the side and scratched his nape as if thinking deeply for a moment.

"You kind of are? I don’t know…"

"How can you say this?" The lawyer pouted making Myungsoo melt inside.

"Sungyeol, I really don’t know, I think I am worse than you, how can _I_ say something?" Myungsoo asked.

"Get a room." Myungsoo blushed and looked at Sungyeol, they quickly avoided their gaze embarrassed about Sunggyu words even though he was joking.

“It’s better to continue the story right? Dongwoo hyung didn’t appear yet.” The maknae said to try to avoid their uncomfortable state.

“Yes, Yes, Yes, it’s my turn, my turn kyaaaaah” Dongwoo spazzed lifting himself from Hoya lap but when everyone looked at him weirdly he stopped. “My story is kinda short because I was the last to join the group. Woohyun please help me out a bit hm?”

“Fine. Fine. Fine.” 

 


	7. Dongwoo Story - Bumping Into You I - Discovering the Evil

 

 

Woohyun was walking fast through the hallways of his college, trying his best to get to his destination without bumping into anybody. The corridors were always full this time of the year with people and luggage everywhere. There were new faces left and right, some of them were talking to seniors with eyes full of admiration, some of them were struggling with their luggage or were having trouble to find their room but he was excited. Today, after many times failing, he was going to introduce his dearest, and closer in age cousin, to his friends that were entering college. He couldn’t wait to hang out with them more. College and high school had some different schedules and he barely saw them for the past year, it didn’t help that his best friend went to a different school and recently got a girl either.

His friends weren’t going to live in the college dorms so they had about an hour to come to the introductory lecture that all of the students were required to attend, which means he had an hour to find his colored hair cousin, and if he got lucky, he didn’t need to wake the boy up.

Finally, after twenty minutes of dodging people, he found the door he was looking for: 87. The 8 was loose and leaned towards the 7 almost horizontally which made look like an infinity symbol. _Infinite symbol? I'm studying too much calculus_. He knocked on the door but didn’t hear an answer, so he tried the door and surprisingly it opened.

He went there and saw nobody around. He looked at the table and saw a note. Did Dongwoo leave a note? He read aloud _'Yo roomie, went to help my girlfriend around. The door is open for Woohyun, he should give me a day off and wake you up. Kisses on your butt.'_

"What the hell? Kiss on the butt?" Woohyun though aloud before he heard a voice.

"Yeah, he is weird, don’t mind him." The younger boy jumped in the air and held a hand in his heart.

"Omfg Dongwoo, don't scare me." Woohyun pouted at his cousin.

"KEKEKEKEKE, Hyunnie you make the funniest reactions." The older boy had a particular laugh that made him known across the campus.

"Get ready, we have less than an hour." The youngest nagged.

"I already am." He motioned to his clothes and Woohyun inspected him. He wore ripped jeans, a white tank top, and a colorful hoodie, if Woohyun wore this he would look like a clown and a gangster lovechild, but Dongwoo, aside from his laugh, was also known as someone who could pull off any kind of clothes.

"Ok, ok, let’s go then." He grabbed his cousin's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Hyunnie, are you feeling nervous? I won’t bite them and they won’t bite me, the max that could happen is that we don’t like each other and just be polite because of you." Dongwoo said doing his best to avoid bumping into people on the hallways.

"No, well, maybe Hoya will bite you, he looks like he will bite everyone at the beginning but he is nice, and Yeol is crazy, you will like him for sure, we can get so crazy you will feel like home." Woohyun said imagining the future interactions between them and smiling to himself.

"You talk so much about them that I feel like I already know them, I’m sure there is nothing to dislike." Dongwoo laughed.

They made their way to the place where the mandatory lecture was going to be held and found someplace to sit. Woohyun started to text frenetically while Dongwoo was having a delicious gourmet hamburger that his auntie sent through his cousin. Dongwoo was chewing his last bite when spotted a skinny tall kid and a shorter more built kid coming towards them.

"Yeol! Hoya! Come here!" He heard Woohyun shout and the boys walked faster until they reached them.

"Woohyun hyung! Where have you been? I missed you like crazy, man." He squeezed shortie Woohyun with his long limbs.

"Yo." The other said more stiffly and Dongwoo looked at him up and down.

"Aw Hoya, come here, I know that you missed me too." Woohyun opened his arms wide for a hug and Hoya sighed, rolled his eyes, but gave him a hug nonetheless.

"How was Busan?" Woohyun was helping on his mother restaurant and hanging out with his girl the past week so he wasn’t able to meet Hoya in person, although they texted a lot.

“Hojun is going to the army so we made a farewell party for him, his girl cried rivers. Here, an early birthday gift from my mother to you."

"It’s a lie, he chose and paid himself." Sungyeol whispered in Woohyun ear which made him laugh and promptly open the gift that was a blue shirt of Busan soccer team and a small folder showing a route of the gastronomic tour in Hoya hometown.

"Omg, I loved it. Oh, Hoya, you know me so well." He pretended he didn’t know. “You gave her a clue right?" Hoya held back a smile, he was pleased that his friend liked the gift but didn’t want to admit.

"Here is mine." Sungyeol handed him a book that had something like 'Traditional Korean Food from A to Z' written on the cover.

"Omg, my mother will have nothing on me anymore hehehehhe." Woohyun laughed hard at that.

"I don’t think so, your mom is still the best, it doesn’t beat mine but she is close enough." Dongwoo said as he wiped his mouth and got up to properly introduce himself.

The two new guys only seem to take his presence now. They placed their eyes on the guy who was accompanying their friend and looked him up and down. He had full thick lips, even bigger than Woohyun’s, sharp wild eyes and cheekbones that made him look like a dinosaur. His choice of clothes seemed normal if it wasn’t for the colorful hoodie he was wearing that somehow it matched his aura. His hair was another story, dyed blond and was a bit long sticking everywhere as if he just woke up.

As they were checking him out, Dongwoo took his time to check them out too. The tall guy had a gorgeous face with big eyes, chubby cheeks, and rosy lips. He was dressed in black skinny pants with a navy blue dress shirt and red converse. He labeled the guy pretty, and, since he was too tall for him, he quickly put him in the friend zone.

The other one was a bit shorter but still taller than him by one or two centimeters. He had full eyebrows, sharp jawline and a serious face that reads 'don't mess with me'. He was sporting a purple polo shirt and some dark jeans with purples shoes as well. He exhaled confidence and fierceness, which if he wasn’t already crushing on somebody else...

"Omg, I totally forgot to introduce you."  Woohyun gasped.

"Hi, I’m Jang Dongwoo, Woohyun cousin, I apologize for his manners." Dongwoo bowed politely even though he was the hyung.

"Don’t try to apologize in your cousin behalf, or else you'll have a lot to apologize. I’m Lee Howon, but call me Hoya."

"Hehehehehehehhehhe" Dongwoo laughed loudly.

"Hoya, you are so mean." Woohyun whined and pouted.

"How many times did I tell you to stop doing that, it's gross!" Hoya flicked Woohyun forehead.

"hehehehhehehehe" Dongwoo laughed again, these two were too funny for him.

" Hi, Dongwoo hyung, can I call you hyung right? Since you older than us. Man, I loved your laugh." Sungyeol said with a smile.

"Hhehehehehe, yeah you can but what is your name again?"

"I forgot to tell you, I’m so dumb. I’m Lee Sungyeol." He gave the older a bright gummy smile. Dongwoo went closer and gave each one of them a hug in which Hoya felt awkward.

"Woohyun told me so much about you that I feel that I know you already." They all smiled. Hoya felt weird, this guy gave an aura of an always happy and energetic person but at the same time very different from Woohyun, he already liked this guy but he wouldn’t be calling him hyung either, it was Woohyun cousin after all.

"Guys, let’s move, your lecture is about to start and then we have to show you all the good places around here". Woohyun hooked arms with Sungyeol to drag the model.

"You're right, thank god that you assigned us to tour your friends because there are some scary new people that I rather not come close. Let’s go." Dongwoo patted his cousin butt which made the younger laugh and Hoya be a little weirded out.

“That was so gay.” Dongwoo and Woohyun stopped in their tracks turning back slowly and Sungyeol slapped his head. Woohyun still hadn’t told Hoya that he liked boys and girls because he thought Hoya might not take well and their friendship get ruined. He told Sungyeol though, the younger seemed more accepting.

“Hyung, have you ever learned that some thoughts never should be voiced? That’s why you don’t have many friends, you intimidate them.” Sungyeol slapped his friend nape.

“Yah, Sungyeol!" Hoya complained. "Sorry, I was just saying.” Hoya apologized caressing his nape.

“Do you perhaps have a problem with that Hoya-shi? I don’t know about Hyunnie, but if you have, this is where we have to draw a line.” Dongwoo unexpectedly was talking seriously.

“So you are gay?”Hoya asked with raised brows.

“It’s not of your business, but I don’t like befriending people that label and misjudge people easily.” Dongwoo shot back a bit irritated and Woohyun looked like he didn't know what to do, that wasn't supposed to happen, he wanted everyone to get along.

“Well, I guess it’s not, but it’s not as if I find them gross or think they should burn in hell. I just don’t understand the appeal. I’m cool if I’m not the object of your affections; I actually have some gay friends in Busan, for example, my friend Inguk..." Hoya started to utter an apology, he didn't mean to get on the bad side of the blondie so soon but was interrupted by the other amused laugh.

“Hahahahhahah as if. Besides I’m interested in someone else.”

________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Dongwoo hyung who were you interested at that time?” Sungyeol asked.

“Do we know him?” The maknae pried further.

“Of course you know him.” Dongwoo answered shifting uncomfortably.

“Is it who I am thinking?” Hoya had a guess for a long time but he never talked much about love with Dongwoo, so the pink haired boy never really told him who he liked. Woogyu looked at each other in discomfort, sending messages telepathically.

“Ok, for those who don’t know I was once interested in Sunggyu hyung". Dongwoo dropped the news and looked at the ground trying to find something interesting to avoid locking gazes with his friends.

“OMG, I feel as if my life was built upon lies.” Sungyeol was flabbergasted.

“How come I didn’t notice before?” Sungjong said in disbelief.

"I had a guess but eww.” Hoya said looking the hamster up and down from the corner of his eyes.

“What’s the problem with me?” Sunggyu asked as if he was extremely wronged.

“No offense hyung but if we take into consideration the way you sometimes treat Woohyun hyung, you would hurt Dongwoo hyung really bad. And it would be too weird to see him depressed again. Wait, is this why... .” Actually, all made sense in Myungsoo head now.

“Please don’t remind me of Dongwoo moody emo self.” Sunggyu groaned.

“Thank you for only caring about Dongwoo and totally forgetting the way I suffer.” Woohyun whined but was ignored by the rest of his friends.

“Well, Sunggyu hyung knows so can we assume that you confessed?” The maknae asked curiously.

“I... didn’t have a chance to do that.” Dongwoo said a bit too bitterly for Hoya's tastes.

“Why?” Sungyeol pressed further.

“I think it’s better if Woohyun explained that.” They got confused and looked at the purple haired boy, noticing now how quiet he was.

“Hyung?” Sungjong called th younger singer

“Well, I’ll explain later when the opportunity comes.” Woohyun ended up saying with an insufferable sigh.

_____________________________________________________

“Oh my God, did you see the newcomers??” A girl was whispering to her friends.

“Of course I saw… I call dibs on the tall in blue. He is so handsome he could be a model.”

“That’s okay, my heart still belongs to Woohyun oppa.”

“That flirt? Please, I prefer the blonde that hangs out with him.”

“Did you know that Dongwoo oppa and Woohyun oppa are cousins?”

“That explains why they are attached to the hips.”

“I saw them giving a tour to some pretty guys, I think the one in blue was with them, and my oppa in blue is this year best addition.”

“Girl, if you think that the tall in blue is the best looking freshman just wait to see the one in the black hoodie. I just saw a glimpse of his face and AWNMYGAWWWWWD, he was sent directly from heavens to me, I swear.”

“Hey unnies, since nobody is saying anything I’ll go for the one in purple okay? He is so manly and I bet he has some athletic genes in him. He is just my type.”

“You’re crazy. He looked like boradori.”

“A hot one though”.

“Hey girls look who is going through the door right now”

The whole table turned to see who was coming in and they saw four handsome guys enter the cafeteria. Dongwoo, Sungyeol, and Woohyun were laughing about something while Hoya was walking coolly on their side with curious eyes looking everywhere.

“Dongwoo, our table is free, let’s run before…” Woohyun didn’t manage to finish his sentence and Dongwoo had already sat and was patting the free seat next to him for the others to come. “… someone takes it”. Hoya stopped to look at the food that they were serving and Woohyun decided to stay with him.

 “You guys have a table? Awesome!” Sungyeol said running to sit beside Dongwoo but ended bumping on someone who came from the opposite side. The other boy was carrying an Ipad that went directly to the ground, cracking its screen in a lot of parts.

“OMG Sungyeol-shi what did you do?” Dongwoo gasped.

The guy glanced at the Ipad on the ground; miraculously the thing was still working because he could see a much-distorted House arguing with Wilson on the small cracked screen, he then moved his eyes to the boy wearing a navy blue shirt with the most powerful glaring eyes he could muster.

“I am so sorry for this, I am a walking disaster.” Sungyeol grabbed the iPad from the ground while the other boy was in silence looking at him, now with his eyes softening by the minute. Sungyeol was shifting uncomfortably as he tried to hand the broken Ipad back to the boy.” I should pay for a new one, right?”

The boy took the iPad from Sungyeol hands and looked at the models face properly. His heart started to beat really weirdly and he felt his face getting hot. The guy in front of him was the gorgeous creature he has ever seen. He knew that people considered him to be some sorts of flower boy, and he actually knew another person that had good looks too, a model named Sungjong, but this guy was, in his eyes, perfection in a human body. He knew the things he was feeling weren’t normal, he never felt this way before and it just could possibly mean one thing: he was already crushing on this guy.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” The crush, ehrm, the tall guy spoke softly and brought the other back from whatever he was thinking.

“So-orry!”The guy was surprised to hear himself stuttering.

“No, I was the one who broke your iPad, I should give you a new one.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Do-on’t need to-o.” Now he was just making a fool out of himself

“No, please, it will make me feel better, besides I’m going to be majoring in law so I think I should do the right thing and compensate you for your loss. Give me your name and number and I’ll contact you when I buy a new one for you.” Sungyeol said already searching for his phone in his pants.

“I-I’m.. Kim Mm.. You don’t need to do this, I can afford another.” The one in the black hoodie finally managed to get some words properly out.

“Oh, you can talk without stuttering.” Sungyeol smiled and the other blushed furiously now.

“I-I better go! Sor-ry.” The boy walked fast away from him and Sungyeol looked at him in confusion before going to sit with Dongwoo.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“I almost forgot about that, so this was your first time interacting?” Woohyun asked.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo smiled a little remembering that and looked away blushing a bit.

“Myung you were so cuuuuuuute. If by that time I knew that you liked skinship I could have pinched your cheeks right there. Unfortunately, you always had the hots for Sungyeol even though he said he doesn’t like boys. Hahahahaha we are in the same situation.” Dongwoo was laughing and the others were looking around with confused faces.

“What?” Myungsoo and Sungyeol said in unison. Dongwoo knew about Myungsoo all this time and never said a word? Was he able to keep secrets? What happened with Dongwoo can’t deceive a puppy?

“You didn’t know Sungyeol? I find it difficult to believe that nobody knew this, Myungie was so obvious, he is worse than me. He used to sit two tables from us during a year and he kept staring at Sungyeol from afar, pretending he was looking to his Ipad, to the walls or everything that would be near him. So cute, so cute.” Dongwoo squealed.

“But didn’t he had rumors of him dating many girls during college?” Woohyun scratched his head confused looking from Myungsoo to Sungyeol, the latter was looking everywhere but their eyes.

 “You-you-you” Myungsoo started to stutter and tremble with his face all red now. Sunggyu came beside his brother and started some breathing exercises with him.

 “OMG hyung, I’m amazed by you.” Sungjong was having eyes of admiration for Dongwoo. “I’m proud of you.”

“Dongwoo, so the boy you like now doesn’t like boys? Tell me who he is and I’ll beat him up for you hm?” Now everybody stopped and looked weirdly to Hoya.

“What?” He asked.

“So oblivious, whatever. Next part.” Woohyun tried to put an end to the awkward atmosphere.

______________________________________________________________________

“Ok, lets go there now buddy” Woohyun grabbed the hem of Hoya shirt an pulled him to the table where the other two were sitting.

“What happened?” Hoya asked as he sat in front of Dongwoo.

“Sungyeol-shi just broke that kid Ipad.” Dongwoo explained with mischievous eyes that nobody understood, but he was kind of random anyway, people didn’t mind.

“That’s ok, I’m about to receive my payment I’ll get him a new one, I just need to figure it out his name and major. Is he a freshman too or is he an upperclassman?” Sungyeol wondered.

“Well, I would know if he was around here last year. He is kinda handsome, girls would talk about him. See how it works.” Woohyun put his hand around Hoya’s neck when he heard squeals and glares.

“What the…?” Hoya said surprised.

“Heheheheheeheh, surprised Howon-shi? Your friend here is kinda famous.” Dongwoo said between laughs and Hoya was already liking to hear this sound.

“What do you mean hyung?” Sungyeol asked.

“Well, I don’t really know, but it seems like the girls like me, let’s just say that I take some advantage from that every now and then.” Woohyun decided to answer Sungyeol question himself, smirking and winking his eyes to girls around.

“OMG, Woohyun you became a whore!!! Don’t you have Gayoon?” Hoya asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, and I didn’t mean in that way, Hoya. Gayoon is still number one.” Woohyun said with a dreamy expression.

“Not only girls like him~” Dongwoo continued and Sungyeol narrowed his eyes opening a big teasing smile.

“And I take advantage of this too”. Woohyun said.

“You what?” Hoya was making an over exaggerating expression with big eyes and open mouth and pushing the other off him. “I don’t even want to know what that means. Away from me right now or I’ll punch your face in front of your fangirls.” Woohyun released him and folded his arms over the table.

“So guys what do you recommend here?” Sungyeol tried to change the subject for one he liked better: food.

“Actually Hoya, I should have told you first but I needed to make sure you were used to me before I told you, but since Dongwoo mentioned before me I should tell you and get over it. I like guys. Ahn, you should try the Frappuccino, it’s delicious.” Woohyun dropped the bomb on Hoya and went on talking to Sungyeol as if he was talking about the weather.

“You are gay?” Hoya gasped.

“No, that’s not what I said, I still like girls, or else I wouldn’t be with Gayoon right now. I’m bi, Hoya, I’m bi.” Woohyun said matter of fact.

“Yeol, you knew about this?” Hoya raised his brows.

“Of course I knew, I’m Woohyun best friend, it’s not a big deal though, I just don’t share the interest.” Sungyeol said in an unimpressed tone.

“Sungyeol, I thought you loved me!" Woohyun whined.

“And I do silly hyung, I just don’t want to fuck you. I already have someone else.” Sungyeol answered bluntly making Dongwoo laugh and Hoya send his model friend a disgusted bitch face. Woohyun gasped pretending to be shocked.

“I thought what we had was real. What does that girl has that I don’t?” Woohyun pretended to be hurt but end up laughing in the end.

“Everything?” The model answered matter-of-factly.

“I wouldn’t really force myself on you guys because I know you don't share the interest, I just hope you understand that. Now changing the subject, Sungyeol you’re spending less and less time with us and it’s not because of work, I have a slight feeling that your girlfriend doesn’t like us hanging out together.” Woohyun brought the spotlight to Sungyeol and decided to talk about his concerns.

“What? Nonsense hyung, she doesn’t have a problem, we just started dating.” Sungyeol was not sure about what his hyung was referring too, the other had a new girlfriend too.

“Yeah it's natural to spend more time together when you are at the beginning of a relationship, you should know this yourself. Go hang out with your girl and get off our backs.” Dongwoo said wisely, but still mocking him, and that made Hoya smile, maybe he had some things in common with this blondie.

“Dongwoo! I’m your blood, even if I annoy you, you have to stay by my side!!!” Woohyun pouted and crossed his arms.

“Woohyun you can be everything you want and have everyone you want too, I don’t mind, but just stop doing this pouting face, its cringe-worthy!” Hoya pleaded.

“Kekekeke he has a point Woohyun. You don’t have chubby cheeks anymore, you lost your cuteness.” Dongwoo said.

“Did he ever had..? Forget what I said, just tell me his embarrassing stories, I think I can bond over that.”Hoya said with an evil glint in his eyes that attracted Dongwoo interest, maybe that boy was not so bad.

“Hoya hyung you’re impossible kekekekeke.” Sungyeol laughed showing his gums.

“Okay, when he was four he…” Dongwoo started and looked from the corners of his eyes to his cousin that got up and jumped over the table to shut his mouth.

“Dongwoo!”

____________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Awwwwn bonding over Woohyun embarrassing stories… I knew I missed something! I should have been there.” Sunggyu mused.

“What? Sunggyu hyung you don’t know how awkward that was, Dongwoo spilled all my secrets.” Woohyun complained.

“Since when do you have secrets? You told me almost your entire life story on day 2.” Hoya sassily retorted.

___________________________________________

Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya and Sungyeol somehow became the fab four from their campus. At first, Woohyun and Dongwoo were a pretty popular duo. Dongwoo was always smiling, talking and helping anyone and was so nice that everyone just loved him. His laugh became something much treasured in the campus, the others students were always trying to make him smile so they could hear the sound of happiness.

In the year before Woohyun became a soccer player for their college and competed in the college league securing the 3rd place, thing that their college didn’t achieve in the past eleven years, and that got him noticed. He soon became known for his flirty ways and there were rumors that he enjoyed both genders, the soccer player was often seen throwing hearts and being greasy, so people never took his love life too seriously. It was an unspoken law that Woohyun belonged to everybody. Even though they knew he had an official girlfriend, everybody was willing to share. And whenever Woohyun met Dongwoo it was just like they were forever happy together.

But when Hoya and Sungyeol sat in the cafeteria on the very first day of their college year, people there never have been so crazy. First, because they walked like a boss (at least before Sungyeol broke some iPad), seeming very close with two of their popular students. Although they were dressed more serious than usual, everybody could see that Hoya had a god’s body, even better than Woohyun. He seemed athletic, fierce, competitive and confident, and had a serious face that screamed for respect. He was a little sassy and they seemed to appreciate him, even more, when the word got out that he was from Busan.

Sungyeol was a whole another story. He walked as if he was doing a catwalk. A fucking catwalk. The female population went crazy about him, some people said he looked like a Korean prince charming with suave features. He wasn’t well built like Hoya but his body was deemed good enough for a model to have: lean and tall. People were surprised when they discovered that he was indeed a model. He was in a pictorial for some magazine that included him and three other boys lying around in a bed and piling over each other in I-just-woke-up-sexy concept. After that, they chased him everywhere: class, cafeteria, and some even waited for him outside the bathroom until Haeun came claiming Sungyeol as hers. None of Sungyeol friends knew what she had done but people stopped stalking him and just started admiring from afar, glaring at her whenever she was present, and for that Sungyeol’s friends were actually grateful.

However, they weren’t the only famous boys. In that year another boy grabbed the attention of many and was considered Sungyeol competition in terms of beauty. By the time Sungyeol stopped being stalked, his stalkers doubled in numbers. The thing was, he was antisocial, and what he had in beauty he also had in weirdness. The boy always wore black or some plaid shirts but there were days he came to college with a tired face and wearing white from head to toe. He was always reading some med books or watching some shows on his iPad, he also kept running away from people, avoiding conversations to the max and after the first exams, he got first place in med school and was deemed a genius with some sorts of autism. But since he was single, and deemed by the others ready to mingle, everyday people came to confess their feelings to him and he managed to refuse people saying he wanted to focus on his dream of being a doctor and he couldn’t possibly be a good boyfriend now.

Little did people know that this boy, in all his weirdness, was also a fanboy, and a Sungyeol fanboy on top of that. He always felt frustrated because not only he didn’t like the attention he got, but girls surrounding him always meant that he couldn’t keep his eyes on his crush and that sucked big time. Of course, he didn’t think that his fangirls were all bad, mainly because he came to hear here and there things about the other like his name and schedule and who were his friends and what magazines and pictorials he was on. He ended up buying some of them and was surprised to see Sungjong hugging the other happily in one pictorial about siblings.

He was considering asking Sungjong to properly introduce them and smoothly become closer with the model since he wasn’t able to talk without making a fool out of himself,  when the shocking news came that Sungyeol had a girlfriend. His mood went down and, if before he tried to be patient with people around him, now he glared at everybody, and thanks to that, they managed to keep some distance. _Of course, he has one, he is too beautiful and nice to be single_. The only thing he could do now was: admire from afar.

_________________________________________

**Present**

"You were stalking me and had the guts to accuse me? Wow, Kim Myungsoo you are something." Sungyeol said crossing his arms in amusement.

"I was not stalking you!" Myungsoo pouted and Sungyeol heart clenched, he was not going to let Myungsoo mad about that.

"I am not mad, sorry."

"If Myungsoo were a girl you would be in the palm of his hands you know?" Woohyun teased the lawyer making Sungyeol snap at him.

"I said I am not whipped."

"You were so whipped that you didn’t see things that were right in front of your nose." Sungjong stated angrily folding his arms.

"OK, Ok, I was very blind I assume that. Now that it's been some years since I am over her, can you explain to me how you all came to hate her? Aside from the thing with Sungjong I don’t remember her doing anything to you guys." Sungyeol couldn't help but admit.

"Oh, I’ve been waiting for this." Woohyun rubbed his hands together preparing himself to tell him everything.

"It is just me or you’re too excited to rub things in Sungyeollie face?" Dongwoo asked his idol cousin.

"Not only him. I have so much to talk about this bitch... I will unleash all my frustrations now." The maknae completed turning on his bitchy sassy angry evil side.

"Are we supposed to be scared of you or what?" Sunggyu said perceiving the twisting and the strange twinkling in Sungjong eyes.

"I was so distracted with other things and conflicts after I broke up with her that I didn’t even have the time to think. I got over her before I came to Japan. Rather quickly I must say, I thought I loved her but after some time I realized that what I loved was not her so… yeah, I got over her." Sungyeol said as he scratched his nape.

"We’ll get to that but right now you’re going to hear everything from our point of view." Sungjong smiled creepily.

"And if you don’t know yet Myungsoo, now you will know what she did with your bestie over here." Woohyun added matching his face to Sungjong.

"Ok, go on Woohyun, get this out of your system before you explode on me later." Sunggyu motioned for the younger to start.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Sungyeol and Haeun were about to reach their sixth month anniversary, the tallest decided to plan a surprise date for her. To take her to some fancy dinner, maybe a cute Italian restaurant near Vogue Girl headquarters, and if he did everything right he expected to get some sexual progress with her. It wasn’t that they never touched before, or that he’s never been with a girl, but it’s been some time since he last had any action.

To accomplish this achievement he would have to put some monetary effort, so he decided to take as much work as he could, he was on a college break anyway. This led him to accept a job offer for a photo shoot in Busan since the concept was something along the lines of ‘beach date’, the thing was that the schedule would overlap with the time he needed to pay his landlord.

Sungjong was eating some snacks in the company cafeteria with a singer trainee as he waited for his manager to come to pick him up until Sungyeol sat with them.

"Jongie, guess where I’m going next week." Sungyeol asked in a sing-song voice.

"Moon." Sungjong answered uninterestedly.

"Come on, try for real." The tallest nudged him.

"I don’t know, will you be visiting your mom in Yongin?" The younger tried a more realistic guess.

"No, I’m going to Busan for a photoshoot." Sungyeol said and Sungjong felt relieved, he didn't like to keep playing guess.

"Nice hyung, I like Busan. I wish I could go too, Sungkyu birthday is next week and It would be nice to spend time with him, but I have some schedule, apparently, some designer wants to meet me. Maybe I should send him some gift by mail." Sungjong mused.

"Why send by mail if I’m going there? Give me the address and I’ll deliver it in your place." Sungyeol was quick to offer.

"Really?" Sungjong eyes twinkled and he hugged his hyung.

"Aigo, you’re so cute. Can you do something for me too?" The tallest asked as he patted the other hair.

"Anything for you, hyung." Sungjong answered with sincerity.

"You see, I have to go to Busan but I have to pay my landlord next week too. The thing is we will only be paid after I’m there and the landlord asked me to pay this month in cash. I would ask Haeun for this but her dad took her credit card away. Can I transfer the money to you so you can give her to pay my rent?" The tall model pleaded.

"Sure hyung." Sungjong said a bit dryly, he didn't want to meet with Haeun but since it was a very important favor for Sungyeol...

"Thanks Jong you’re a lifesaver. I’ll text you some place for you and her to meet."

_____________________________________________________

Sungyeol left for Busan after a week, and as he promised, he delivered Sungkyu present and transferred the money for Sungjong, sending a text informing a place and time that fitted his girlfriend and his friend schedules so they could meet.

On the day Sungjong was supposed to meet Haeun, he went to the meeting place, the café across his company, 15 minutes early. He decided to wait there drinking some caramel macchiato and reading a book, the new season of Games of Thrones was taking too long to come out and he was super curious as to what could possibly happen.

Sungjong wasn’t much of a reader but he couldn’t deny that the story was so interesting that he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the book. When he finally was able to let the book go and glanced at the clock on his phone he was surprised to see that he was there reading for almost 3 hours. _Strange, did something happen to Haeun noona? She would send him a message if she couldn’t come right?_

Sungjong was deep in thought when Haeun came giggling inside the small café. With her was someone that he knew very well, Joon, a model that was around as long as Sungyeol and, as much as his hyung was known for his hard work, Joon became known between the other models because he slept with whoever he needed to get jobs, and he slept with other models a lot too. Aside from that, he was a heavy gossiper and if he knew any dirty secret, it didn’t matter who it was from, he would tell anyone that would be interested. He kissed Haeun neck and back hugged her until she pushed him away playfully.

"Oppa wait until we leave! I came here to pick something." She thought that she wouldn’t be heard but unfortunately, the café was small and didn’t have many customers inside. "Sungjong, I knew that you would be here." She said as she got close.

"Noona, why did you take so long to come? And why are you with Joon hyung?" Sungjong asked suspiciously.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here now. Give me the money.” She said flatly and put her hand out waiting for Sungjong to place the money in her hands so the younger grabbed an envelope from inside his book and gave it to her. She briefly looked inside then smirked.

"Okay, I’m going." She came back to where Joon was waiting for her and when she got close he held her hand and they went out giggling, he even pinched her butt.

___________________________________________________

Unfortunately, for Sungyeol, the weather wasn’t all that great and they had to wait until the sun came out to do the photo shoot so he had to delay his return. At least he did a city tour based on Hoya’s advice. When he came back he found a letter in his apartment from the landlord saying that he wanted to be paid as fast as possible or else he would have to find another tenant who would be willing to pay. _Strange, I sent the money through Sungjong._ He decided to ask what happened directly to the maknae so he called him.

**"** **Hello.** **"**

"Sungjong what the hell happened to the money I sent you?"

 **"** **Hi to you too hyung."** Sungjong answered half annoyed half sarcastic. **"Do you know that I waited for your girlfriend for 3 hours so she could pick that money up? You so** **owe** **me, and she was with another guy too on top of that.** **"** Sungjong was quick to spill his dissatisfaction.

"Sungjong don’t try to divert my attention, Haeun wouldn’t do this. Tell me what the hell happened to the money, my landlord wants to throw me out."

 **"** **How the hell** **am I** **supposed to know, hyung? I gave the money to her after waiting for the eternity for her to appear with another guy, and it was Joon, from all the people, it was Joon, someone that hates your guts.** **"** Sungjong added getting a little bit irritated.

"You’re not going to convince me about that." Sungyeol groaned.

 **"** **But hyung you shouldn’t be with someone who cheats on you.** **"** Sungjong tried to knock some sense into the blind hyung.

"LEE SUNGJONG!" Sungyeol shouted and the maknae got angry.

 **"** **I see that I can’t talk sense into your mind. Just ask whatever you want to know to your saint of a girlfriend, I gave her the money she should know what happened.** **"** Sungjong said with his voice filled with sarcasm hanging up next.

"Argh! What am I gonna do?" He shouted while calling his girlfriend, but instead of the angry tone he was using with Sungjong he chose to go with a soft tone for her."Hi, babe."

 **"** **Hi-i**." The girl responded with a hitch in her breath.

"Oh, what was that?"

 **"** **Nothing oppa, I just got excited to hear your voice**." She lied and he just fell for it.

"Haeunnie, I’m having a bit of a problem. The landlord didn’t receive the payment for this month and Sungjong said that he gave the money to you after he waited for a long time. It’s okay, I can apologize to him if you had something else to do but where is the money he gave you? Why didn’t you pay the landlord?"

 **"** **Oppa, what are you talking about? I was the one waiting for Sungjongie all the time and he didn’t even come. I thought that you instructed him to pay the landlord directly.** **"** Sungyeol started massaging his forehead.

"Are you sure about that babe? Sungjong tells me different. I’m willing to forgive anything as long as the money appears. It is quite an amount of money and I pay the rent all by myself, I don’t know if I can come up with that amount that soon and I might get kicked out." Sungyeol said in a powerless voice.

 **"** **You should ask your friend why he is lying then. I waited for him all afternoon and he didn’t come. I even came to the company to ask if he was there. He didn’t give me anything. Maybe he doesn’t like me and wants us to break apart. What did I ever do to him?** **"** She finished her speech with a whine to gain Sungyeol sympathy.

"Hey hey, let’s not get emotional, I’ll call him again and when I figure this out maybe we can catch a  movie ok?" The model suggested as he fell into the girl trap.

 **"** **Oh, that would be great oppa.** **"** She said changing moods quickly.

"See you then babe."

**"** **Bye bye love.** **"**

Sungyeol tried to call the maknae again but the younger decided to turn his cell phone off. He groaned grabbing his jacket to go to Sungjong apartment. Once there, he knocked loudly on the door and a sleepy Sungjong opened the door a few minutes later.

"Oh hyung it’s you. Did you find the money?" He asked emotionless.

"Actually I came for that." He pushed past the younger model, entering his apartment.

"I don’t follow hyung, I don’t have it, I gave it to her." Sungjong was clueless and it was written all over his face but Sungyeol didn’t see that.

"She said you never came and she thought that I instructed you to pay the landlord directly. You and I both know that that never happened so where the fuck is the money?" Sungyeol said already losing his cool.

"I don’t know hyung, I gave it to her." Sungjong repeated, how many times he had to say for Sungyeol believe him?

"Sungjong tell me the truth, I’m risking to be kicked out from my place. That amount of money it isn’t easy to come anytime soon."

"I DON’T KNOW. I did what you asked, I gave it to her. She was laughing and flirting with Joon hyung then stopped to pick the money then they went out together." Sungjong screamed frustratingly.

"Sungjong stop saying bad things about Haeun. Why would she do that?" Sungyeol grabbed Sungjong by the collar.

"SHE’S CHEATING ON YOU!" Sungjong screamed as he tried to free himself.

"As if." He shook Sungjong a bit.

"Hyung she doesn’t deserve you, she is lying and putting the blame on me." The younger insisted as he managed to get free of Sungyeol hold.

"You are the one lying about her, and the money and everything." Sungyeol accused.

"What?" Sungjong eyes started to fill with tears. "I won’t get insulted in my own home. Out."

"I’ll gladly go but before that, I want the money I sent you." Sungyeol insisted.

"I’m not paying anything. I did exactly what you wanted, the money got lost with that girl, you should ask her about that." Sungjong tried to say as fiercely as he could.

"Sungjong I’m not kidding, it’s a serious matter."

"I’m dead serious too. I could have lent to you, I could have given to you, but I won’t do that for someone that comes to my home accusing me. Out!"

"YAH! LEE SUNGJONG!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Sungjong pushed the tallest model out and closed his door with a loud bang on his face.

"What was that man?" Sungyeol turned around to find Woohyun observing with his eyes big.

"Hyung you won’t believe what Sungjong did." Sungyeol complained.

"Let’s eat something and you can tell me then." Woohyun said as he opened his door so they could enter and go to the kitchen. As Woohyun was heating up the food, Sungyeol told everything that happened from the week before until now.

"Sungyeol, I know you’re desperate but you can’t prove anything. Sungjong said it wasn’t him and Haeun says the same. Let’s say that one of them lost the money and is trying to avoid being found out. They will get defensive and obviously deny. Think about who would have motives to do that, I don’t know about Haeun but Sungjong is also a model, he is your sunbae by 15 years and by my estimative he earns more than you, don’t you think he has a good amount of money in the bank? All his expenses are split in half with Hoya, he easily has much more money than all of us combined, why he would want his favorite hyung to be kicked out from his place?"

"I don’t know, Haeun said he didn’t like her, maybe he wants to split us." Sungyeol couldn't think of any other motif.

"What are you saying Sungyeol? This is just ridiculous; I think this money issue has nothing to do with that." Woohyun shot him a glare.

"It totally has, he also said that she was cheating on me so he is trying to make me distrust her in any way so we could split. That’s it." Now Sungyeol was even surer.

"Man, you’re dumb. You’re accusing the dongsaeng that likes you the most. He is totally right in not helping you." Woohyun shook his head in disapproval.

"Talking about that, I don’t know what to do, I can’t conjure the amount of money I need in a day or two. Hyung, what do I do?" Sungyeol looked at him with pretty troubled eyes and Woohyun heart got soft. He had to help him some way.

"How much do you need?" Woohyun asked and when the younger said the amount Woohyun raised a brow."Dude, you pay this for rent?"

"Do you think Seoul is a cheap city? You should thank god that your parents cover your expenses." Sungyeol growled.

"Well, come, let’s see if I can help you." They went to Woohyun bedroom and Sungyeol sat on his bed as the older searched for something in the closet.

"What are you looking for?" The model asked curiously.

"Sungyeol you wouldn’t understand the privileges of being a maknae on a small family, aside from the summer jobs I earn pocket money from everybody, even Boohyun." He started to count the money stopping once he reached the amount that Sungyeol would need it. "Here, take it."

"No way, I can't accept that." Sungyeol put his hand up in refusal.

"Of course you will, I’m not giving you I’m lending to you, do you want to live on the streets? " Woohyun inquired.

"But it’s quite the amount, won’t you need it?" Sungyeol said as he took the money guiltily.

"Well, as you said before, my parents cover all my expenses, so for the time being, no." Woohyun said as he put the rest of his money back into his hiding place.

"Thank you so much hyung, I don’t know what to say."

"But I know. Ask Sungjong to forgive you." Woohyun suggested.

"What?" Sungyeol said flabbergasted.

"Sungyeol, you offended him on his own home and accused him without proof. I’m not saying to do it now, but this is a way you can repay me." Woohyun advised.

"I prefer to work hard and pay you back." Sungyeol simply stated.

"Yah! Lee Sungyeol! You’re hurting Sungjong." Woohyun scolded but the taller pretended he didn’t hear a word.

"Don’t worry hyung you’ll be seeing your money sooner than you expect. I better go solve the problem before I get kicked out, bye." Sungyeol briefly hugged the older and left.

"Aish that kid! " Woohyun stomped his feet on the ground angrily.

__________________________________________

A feel minutes later, Woohyun was knocking on Sungjong door when he heard an angry maknae shout.

"Lee Sungyeol, go away!"

"It’s me Jongie, I am bringing your food." Woohyun was appealing for the maknae love for food to see if he could be tamed. Sungjong didn’t answer anymore but after a few minutes a soft click was heard and the maknae opened the door just a bit. Woohyun could see that his eyes were a bit red and he was fighting tears.

"Hey. I brought you some dukbokki." Woohyun smiled sheepishly and waited for the younger to open the door for him to enter but that didn’t happen.

"Thanks, hyung, you can pass it to me now." He tried to grab the food bag but Woohyun put it behind him.

"Don’t you want company?" The older suggested.

"I’d like to be alone. Please, food." He put his hand to the front as if asking to pass the food.

"I won’t leave you alone in this state. I’ll be here for you, you can tell me everything or you can just be silent, but I’ll be around for you." Wohyun assured.

The younger sighed and opened the door. Woohyun entered the apartment and settled himself at the coffee table as Sungjong went to the kitchen to grab bowls and chopsticks.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Woohyun asked softly.

"Not really but I feel that I don’t have a choice. It all started when Sungyeol hyung…"

"He told me about the circumstances, you can start from the day you were supposed to meet with Haeun." The oldest spoke calmly as he put some food into Sungjong bowl.

"Ok, so I went there and was reading a book to kill time, but when I noticed the time 3 hours already have passed... Do you believe that hyung? I was waiting for 3 fucking hours. I would've let it go but she came with Joon hyung, another model, he was kissing her neck and back hugging her, giggling away. I was so surprised that I just kept staring. She came, asked for the money then went away holding his hand and he was pinching her butt. I can’t believe this." Sungjong said looking down at his food and playing with it.

"So you gave it to her, are you sure about that?" Woohyun inquired seriously.

"How many times I will have to say for someone to believe in me? I gave it to her." Sungjong said frustrated as he massaged his temples, feeling a headache was about to come.

"I believe you, Jong. I mean, you earn more than him, you share your rent, you wouldn’t have a reason to keep the money, right?" Woohyun argued and that seemed to calm the younger a bit.

"Of course not hyung."

"But about that cheating thing. Are you sure? Didn’t you make it up?"

"What are you saying hyung? I saw with my own two eyes. Joon hyung pinched her butt and she let him, they held hands and he kissed her neck. And you know what is the worst? He hates Sungyeol hyung guts because hyung get jobs more easily and Joon hyung has to sleep around to get his jobs."

"Man, what a mess! This is so fucked it up." The oldest ran a hand through his hair, thinking deeply.

"Tell me about it. I’ve been telling the truth the whole time and what do I get? I got insulted in my own home!"

"If I were you I would be careful with what you say." Woohyun advised.

"Hyung, what do you mean? Don’t you trust me on this?" Sungjong asked looking hurt.

"It’s not like that, I already told you that I do. Sungyeol thinks you are lying about this and want to blame her for the money issue. He thinks you don’t like her and you're lying so he would get mad and break up with her."

"One thing he is right, I really hate her, but I’m not lying." The maknae talked with his mouth full and his eyes filling with tears again.

"I got that Jong, I’m going to say the same thing I told him: You can’t accuse a person without proof."

"But hyung, I saw it." The youngest whined.

"Yeah and this is not enough because Sungyeol won’t believe it. If you insist on this Sungyeol will only get more upset with you. He is so pissed that I lent him the money in exchange for an apology and he said he preferred to work hard and pay me back. This clearly damaged your relationship and if Haeun is planning something she surely will get it if you keep acting this way." Woohyun concluded and the maknae couldn't help but think he was right.

"Of course it’s damaged, how am I supposed to bear with him subtly calling me liar and thief? That hurt hyung, really hurt, I did nothing but support him since we met, I taught him everything a model should know, I introduced him to you guys when he didn’t have friends here. I feel so wronged and betrayed." Sungjong finally ranted and those statements broke Woohyun heart.

"Awn Jong come here." Woohyun hugged his dongsaeng. "It pains me that you’re hurting and Sungyeol will hurt a lot when he discovers, but for now we can’t do anything. When Hoya gets home, we will think of something ok? For now, let’s finish eating."

When Hoya came back and heard the entire story, he almost went to Sungyeol apartment to beat some sense into him, literally. Woohyun wasn’t able to hold him alone and Sungjong had to jump on them to keep him in place. Once he calmed down a bit, Woohyun started to talk about what they could do to solve the situation. In Hoya mind, a beating would solve things, but his neighbor didn’t agree and said that based on what Sungjong had told him Sungyeol was a victim as well.

Sungjong got tired and went to his room to sleep, he was working a lot lately, and the hyungs were left conjuring plans but none of them seemed to fit. In the end, they decided to treat her nicely enough until she let her guard down then somehow caught her red-handed, that way she couldn’t deny anymore. A few days later, they started with their plan and unexpectedly Hoya was able to fool Sungyeol, pretending he didn’t understand why Sungjong was moody and blamed the younger school for that. The thing was that Haeun was covering up whatever she was doing very well and they would probably wait a lot for her to slip.

 


	8. Key's party - Back off - Regrouping - Bumping to you II

 

 

As the semester progressed, the word got out that one of the richest people on campus was going to throw a party. As everybody knew, that wasn’t a common rich party. This particular guy was known for throwing super parties after the exams to celebrate his birthday and freedom from college activities, and those parties were the kind that lasted long in the memory, as many people ended doing something crazy that would haunt them forever. The great majority of the guests didn’t even know the hostname, but everyone knew him, and he preferred to be called by the name of Key.

Dongwoo, Hoya, Woohyun and Sungyeol were so popular that even if Woohyun and Sungyeol were dating, people on their campus always invited them to parties because if they attended many people would come too. Another advantage was that Woohyun was Key’s classmate and a good friend of him so it wasn’t a surprise when they were invited.

The four arrived at the party alongside with Haeun and Gayoon who were chatting happily. Woohyun and Gayoon were dating for some time now and their relationship wasn’t that strong yet because it was based on attraction on Woohyun part and Gayoon... yeah, they didn’t know why she was with him. Once there, they split in couples and as Hoya and Dongwoo went to grab a beer, the other four went to the dance floor. The party was crazy, someone encouraged Hoya and Dongwoo to do a dance battle, and instead of denying, they climbed over some tables and really did. Many people seemed to like that and cheered them fervently, someone even filmed.

Key, the party host, was interested in someone named Jonghyun. That guy was really indecisive and gave him a lot of mixed signals. Once Key was drunk enough and Gayoon went to the bathroom, he grabbed Woohyun and kissed him fervently to see if Jonghyun would get jealous. He thought that Woohyun was going to push him away and, after that, he could confront Jonghyun about his feelings but he didn’t expect what happened: Woohyun kissed him back the same way.

Many people seemed surprised because even if Woohyun flirted a lot with boys and girls, they had never seen him openly with a boy before, they thought he had a girlfriend at the moment. Talking about a girlfriend, they were separated by a really pissed Gayoon and each of them received a slap in their face. She yelled to Woohyun that everything was over and went out stomping her feet.

With the commotion, Dongwoo stopped the dance battle and went to tend to his cousin and somehow Sungyeol appeared by their side too. Hoya took the chance to go to the bathroom to do what he liked to call a pit stop. When he left the bathroom, somebody tried to shove him on the wall, but thanks to his quick taekwondo reflexes, he managed to dodge being handled by whoever it was. The girl still tried to go for him but once he realized who she was, he got angry.

“What are you trying to do? Your boyfriend is one of my best friends!” Hoya complained as he held her wrists to avoid her getting handsy on his body.

“I think it’s pretty clear what I’m trying to do.” The girl answered back without shame.

“Are you crazy? He loves you.”

“Of course he does, won’t you love me too? You seem a bit rough I want to try that. I never had a Busan boy.” She told him and he gasped.

“There’s no way in hell, I don’t cheat on my friends. If you want something like this at least go look for somebody else.” Hoya said pushing her away from him.

“I’ll give you a chance to reconsider~.” She ran her fingers in his chest but he swept her hand away.

“GO.FUCK.YOURSELF! I’m telling Sungyeol this.” He was about to leave when she spoke to him again.

“Let’s see if he’ll believe you then.” The girl had the nerve to laugh at his face and winked before leaving.

“ARRRGH! What a mess.”

A few minutes later Haeun and Sungyeol were together again and Dongwoo was laughing with some boy called Minseok. Key and Jonghyun apparently had come to terms with their feelings and were almost fucking each other publicly, and Woohyun was sitting quietly next to the bar with a drink in his hand. Hoya made the way between people until he reached Woohyun and sat next to him.

“What was that commotion Woohyun?” Hoya asked.

“Nothing I tried with Gayoon was working and I got tired.” Woohyun mumbled not really much fazed by what happened.

“I don’t follow.” Hoya blinked confusedly.

“For the sake of your slow mind, let’s just say that I knew about Key’s feelings and I noticed Jonghyun near us. When he kissed me I figured everything on spot and worked the situation in my favor too. He doesn’t know though, one day I’ll ask the favor back.” Woohyun said playing with his glass.

“You’re awful. Anyway, are you drunk? I need to tell you something.” 

“I was trying to but you can talk before that.” Woohyun said now getting more interested in the conversation.

“OK, the strangest thing just happened. When I got out from the bathroom Haeun tried to shove me into the wall.” Hoya got to the point and his friend frowned.

“Are you complaining that you were handled by a girl half your size or there is more?” Woohyun asked in disinterest turning his attention back to the empty glass.

“Of course there is more, she wanted sex from me.” Hoya said with some disgust.

“What?” Woohyun put his glass down and looked at the other in the eye.

“She is indeed cheating on Sungyeol, Sungjong was totally right.” Hoya assured.

“Have you recorded your conversation? Do you think someone saw? Filmed?” Woohyun grabbed Hoya by the arms and started shaking him.

“No. Unfortunately no. The bathroom is quite secluded and the party just began, people don’t need to go there yet.”

“Hoya, next time you come with news like this, please say you have proof. How can we kick the bitch out of Sungyeol life without proof?” Woohyun growled.

“Sorry.” For the first time ever it was Woohyun scolding and Hoya accepting quietly.

“That’s okay buddy, we will catch her like a Pokémon.” Woohyun said as he tried to pat Hoya's head but the Busan boy avoided.

“It was taking too long. You are too stupid. Anyway, I’m so angry at her now that I can’t continue pretending, we better find another way.”

“Yeah about that, I think the only solution is for someone sleep with her and then be willing to tell Sungyeol. It can’t be us, first because I don’t think we have the stomach for that. I can’t ask Dongwoo, she knows we are related and he is completely gay. It can’t be any of my friends Gayoon will surely help her fuck with me now too.”

“Well, I have some quite good looking friends but we share a lot of friends here. Maybe I can ask some Busan friend to come here and help.” Hoya started to think who could agree but Woohyun slapped his nape.

“No Hoya, don’t be stupid. A look on your Facebook and she‘ll know. It has to be someone that everybody knows, but it's above suspicion; it can’t interact with us so she feels safe enough to ask for a fuck but still willing to tell Sungyeol.” Woohyun concluded.

“It makes sense, but.. where are we going to find a person like that?”

_______________________________________________________

Sungyeol and Sungjong weren’t in good terms for some months now. None of them wanted to take the step to mend their friendship, and Hoya and Woohyun were trying hard to take them both under one roof together so they could patch things up, but to no effect till now.

Sungjong was changing himself. He cut all his distractions, and with the collaboration of his manager and company, he was able to fit studies in between everything he did. Sunggyu sometimes came to his house to supervise his studies, but when the younger found out the other was dropping Med to study Music they decided to study together for college examinations. When Hoya and Woohyun started to pester him to talk to Sungyeol again the younger simply moved to Sunggyu apartment with the excuse that he was going to study in a quieter place. Knowing the older, Hoya didn’t even know how Sungjong got Sunggyu to agree to that.

On the company, they did the best to avoid each other, or to avoid working together. In Sungjong case, he focused all his anger in his studies and if he had to stay in the same room with Sungyeol he would promptly get his books and do some math exercises. Sungyeol had some books too but since law books didn’t have images or charts he would easily get bored. Sometimes he would glance to Sungjong, and even tried to approach him casually once, but the maknae just opened his books and started calculating something.

Eventually, Sungyeol and Sungjong had to do another pictorial together and, if the company didn’t mind their behavior before, now they wanted to intervene. They were brought together to a room and their managers scolded them for their behavior. Sungjong manager was with him for almost nine years now, he was someone that the younger respected a lot, so when his manager asked what happened Sungjong spilled the beans but in a calm and cold way.

“It was personal business, it was a misunderstanding in the beginning but everything escalated. I can’t be friends with Sungyeol _shi_ anymore.”

“It was not a misunderstanding Sungjong, why can’t you assume your mistakes?” Sungyeol said irritated crossing his arms and forming a pout in his lips.

“I’m your sunbae; we are at our workplace, I demand respect.” Sungjong said coldly and his manager for a second doubted it really was Smile boy Sungjong there. “Hyung, I’m with you for nine years, tell me something… do I lie frequently?”

“No, actually you never lied, at least to me.” The managers answered not really sure where Sungjong would lead this talk.

“Focus on the expression ‘at least’.” Sungyeol tried to take down the other argument.

“What do I usually do when I’m wrong?” Sungjong started round 2.

“Bow, apologize and never do it again. Why do I feel that you’re interrogating me?”

“Doesn’t mean anything. He is your manager, we need to do as we are told because we have a business relationship.” Sungyeol argued again.

“Sungyeol, I’m hurt.” Sungyeol manager whined.

“Actually, I spend more time with him than he spends with his own family, and even on my day off, I used to hang out with his dad. Why do you think his dad doesn’t worry about him?”

“Point proven. Lastly, why should I be friends with a person that thinks I am a liar and a thief?” His manager's mouth hung open and the guy opened his eyes big. “Please, Sungyeol-shi, remember that I’m 17 years in this business, I earn more than you, I don’t freakin' need your money.”

“What the hell? How could you insult Sungjong this way?” Sungjong manager was flabbergasted.

“What an ungrateful kid, if Sungjong hadn’t like you, you probably wouldn’t be where you are now. Remember that you got your first job because you two got along well.” Sungyeol manager was shouting madly at him.

“Aish I can’t believe it, there’s a big pictorial deal for you two. How are we going to explain the awkward aura between you? Joon is trying to steal one of your guy's spots if they decide one of the two is too awkward he’s going in your place."

“I’m professional, I can pretend I like _any_ model. Bring Joon hyung on, I can do it with him. Maybe if I get friendly with him I can discover some secrets.” The younger provoked.

“What the hell? There’s nothing to discover about Joon, he is a whore that sleeps around to get his jobs and I always work hard, I won’t let him go in my place.” Sungyeol got angry.

“So do your job and be professional. I want to see flowers on the background and smiles from you two on Monday. Solve this shit or prepare to act as if you were Oscar nominees, you understand Sungyeol?” Sungjong manager scolded.

“Yes, sir.”

After that, they reached an agreement to be polite towards each other and just talk about work. It went well for the pictorial and their managers were satisfied but Sungyeol managed to crack Sungjong and talk to him even though he didn’t apologize. Sungjong was still hurt of course, if Sungyeol didn’t trust him what was the point of nurturing some unconditional favoritism in his heart for him? Sungjong ended up deciding that he would hang out as much as he could with Sunggyu and learn a thing or two about rationality.

Sungyeol wasn’t the same anymore too. At some point, Hoya and Woohyun decided to do an intervention. They sat Sungyeol down and talked all their frustrations but the model didn’t hear a word they said, always saying something like ‘you’re jealous because you are all single’ or ‘Haeunnnie wouldn’t do that’ and when asked about his relationship with the maknae, the tallest would say ‘when Sungjongie apologize for his mistakes everything will be normal again’. Hoya almost punched him in the face but Woohyun was quick enough to send Sungyeol away. After that, the model seemed like a lost cause, he was just too blind by love.

Sungyeol found it funny their little intervention and decided to tell Haeun about how they were ‘so cute worrying over nothing’ and that made the girl mad but of course she didn’t show him. Instead, she decided to keep Sungyeol from hanging with his friends, and once he decided to a spend some time with them she would pretend to have a crisis and would call him crying and keep him on the phone or demand him to come to see her. That would always upset Sungjong the most. It didn’t help them that now she was living in the same building as Sungyeol and had access to him 24/7.

She also discovered that ‘Sung brothers’ were back on a sort of speaking terms and that infuriated her more than anything. So the cherry on top to Sungjong happened when the girl visited him at the company.

“Haeun-shi, what are you doing here? Sungyeol hyung doesn’t have a schedule today.” He said coldly.

“I know. I came to talk to you.” She answered flatly.

“Me?” The younger asked confused. _Why would this girl want to talk to me?_

“Yes, you. Let’s go to the nearest café.” She pulled him by the wrists leading their way. Once they arrived and settled at the café Sungjong was about to raise his hand for a waiter to come to take their order when the girl pulled his hand down.

“Don’t bother, I promise I’ll be quick.”

“Okay so.. do you want to know something about hyung?” He asked cautiously.

“No, I want you to back off.”

“What?” Sungjong eyes never grew so big and he choked on air while the girl rolled her eyes at him as if he was the most stupid person on earth.

“I know you have romantic feelings for Sungyeol oppa.” She clarified.

“I don’t.” He denied strongly.

“Save it Sungjong, I know it’s true, I didn’t come for confirmation.”

“That’s not it noona. I..”

“You do, it’s painfully obvious, but nobody seems to notice your frustrated face every time I get near him.” She said with a twisted smirk.

“I don’t make a frustrated face.” He thought back at every time he met with the Hayeol couple and the girl rolled her eyes once more.

“What would your hyung think when he discovers that you’re gay? ” She asked lifting a brow.

“You don’t know anything, Sungyeol hyung doesn’t have problems with people being gay. And if I were you I would be worrying what he might think about you flirting with Joon hyung. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your bad ways.” Sungjong referred to the model who was known for being a flirt and was apparently very ‘close’ to her

“Hahahahaah, don’t make me laugh, Sungyeol didn’t believe you once, why he would trust a thief and a liar another time? And you’re probably right about that, but are you sure he doesn’t have a problem with gay people liking him?”

Sungjong was trembling in anger, now gritting his teeth and glaring at her.

“At the end, you’re just a pathetic gay kid crushing on somebody that will never return your feelings. Just get into your head that Sungyeol oppa is dating me! ME, get it? And I’ll not let him get stained by the likes of you. Just do everybody a favor and back off, stop seeing him.”

“I can’t do that. I’ve been his close friend and sunbae for 3 years, he treats me like a brother, at least he did before you poisoned his mind. Besides, we work together a lot and I don’t have a choice over this.” Sungjong argued.

“Lee Sungjong you’ll back off. Or else I’ll tell this to everybody, not only Sungyeol but your friends, family, and coworkers, don’t forget that I’m close with Joon and he is close with Hara and they like to gossip. Do you think all of these people will take the news lightly? You already look like a girl, I want to know who will want to work with you knowing that you might be having weird thoughts about them. Moreover, do you really think that Sungyeol oppa will treat you the same way when he discovers that you have not so brotherly feelings for him? You’re just going to make him uncomfortable and that will surely break your small group of friends, even if your other friends accept you being gay.”

“I hate you.” Sungjong prepared to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

“Hate me all you want, I didn’t ask nor I care about that. I care about you fancying my man.” She glared at him.

“I never ever wanted him for myself.” _Because I know he would turn me down_. “The max I can do for you is to respect your relationship. However, I won’t back off; I won’t stop being his friend, and if you felt the necessity to come here to have this talk, it just shows me that you’re worse than I thought and doesn’t deserve him. As from today, just pretend you don’t know me.” He grabbed his bag and left the girl there fuming.

________________________________________________________

**Present**

“That’s why you stuck with me like glue? The hell? Not that I didn’t enjoy our time together but it makes my blood boil to think that she did this to you.” Sunggyu face was a bit red with anger.

“Yeah, do you know how frustrated I was because I couldn’t punch her?” Hoya's knuckles turned white.

“She even had the guts to ask Hoya to sleep with her, did she think you would cheat on Sungyeol? No.” Dongwoo seemed outraged by the revelation. He was never up for violence but he could use some slaps on her now. _Hoya is mine, you bitch! No matter how long I wait._

Myungsoo sighed and hid his face in his knees. In their point of view, of course, they would see him as a cheater. People talked a lot about him and many girls in the past and with what they were going to say next, he couldn’t predict their reactions. _Better expect the worst._

“I don’t know how I would react to you saying you’re gay at the time but it wouldn’t be that extreme.” Sungyeol smiled comforting the maknae.

“Yeah, right Sungyeol.” Myungsoo lifted his head only to glare at the lawyer.

“What Myung? I knew about Woohyun and I didn’t care.” Sungyeol put his hands on his waist challenging him to continue.

“Nothing.” He said, becoming his quiet self once again.

“Maybe because we established that you were already in my friend zone?” Woohyun suggested then turned to talk to Myungsoo who was hugging his knees. “You know something…. Who confessed to him? Was it Kevin from architecture? Because he totally seemed like he wanted Sungyeol too much.” Woohyun was giggling like a gossiping school girl.

“You do know that Kev always liked my friend Eli right?” Sungyeol asked but the younger singer ignored him.

“And since when did this ever stopped someone before? Look at me…” Woohyun started but got interrupted mid-sentence.

“Woohyun don’t go there, Dongwoo will be mad again.” Sunggyu advised.

“… yeah look at me: I WAS like that until I changed my ways for Gyu.” Sunggyu hit the younger singer forehead. “I’ll be quiet.” Woohyun said massaging his forehead, Sunggyu had strong fingers.

“I wonder who opened Sungyeol eyes.” Suddenly Dongwoo blurted out.

“I did.” Myungsoo stated as calmly as he could.

“You?” Woohyun asked surprised.

“Me." Myungsoo nodded then shrugged. "I fit your description perfectly, above suspicion, didn’t interact and willing to tell.”

“What did you do?” Sungjong asked with his never-ending curiosity.

“Many things happened between us, I’ll talk about that later.” Myungsoo said and Woohyun came in front of the doctor and put his hands on the younger shoulders shaking him.

“No Myungsoo, don’t start with secrets again now… I need this, I.need.this!”

“Backing off, backing off, backing off.” Sungyeol pried off Woohyun hands from Myungsoo. “I will talk about a conversation that we had that was crucial for me to open my eyes, but before I explain that, we should take other things into consideration so let’s proceed with the story.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

After a year filled with a roller-coaster of feelings and hardcore studying to be able to be accepted in Seoul U, Sungjong got in and was about to start a new chapter of his life.

“Jongieeeee I’m so happy you managed to enter our college. We’re gonna be all together again!” Woohyun shouted appearing out of nowhere with Dongwoo trailing behind him to meet with Hoya and Sungjong.

“Hyung, I missed you, actually I missed you all, last year was so stressful because I was focusing on my entrance exams.” Sungjong hugged his hyung and heard girls whispering immediately, he glared back at them sending the no-peasant-is-going- to-mess-with-me look to them.

“Yeah but you’re a college kid now, I’m so proud of you.” Hoya ruffled the maknae hair.

“Thanks, hyung but I think you should thank Sunggyu hyung for tutoring me.” He answered his cousin sweetly, he was known to having a bit of split personality but his hyungs were already used to it.

“Did you just say Sunggyu, as in Kim Sunggyu, med student?” Dongwoo asked curiously.

“Oh, Dongwoo hyung you’re there.” He hugged his dino hyung, Dongwoo loved hugs. “Yeah, do you know him?”

“Kind of, he is very well known around here. Did he tutor you?" Sungjong nodded vehemently. "Wow so lucky, he is really smart.” Dongwoo said.

“Really? Yeah, he tutored me and for 3 years too.” Sungjong explained.

“Who is this guy?” Woohyun asked confused.

“The one I talked to you about.” Dongwoo answered and that seemed to explain a lot to his cousin.

“Ahn him.” He already lost his interest.

“It’s been some time that we don’t see him around here, I thought he was doing some program in a foreign university or something.” Dongwoo wondered.

“Kekeke no, he isn’t. He dropped college .” Sungjong explained simply and Dongwoo was at loss for words.

“HE WHAT? I think I didn’t hear correctly.” Dongwoo’s eyes were big now.

“Hey, how come I am your neighbor and I never been introduced to this guy? I didn’t even know that Sungjong had a tutor.” Woohyun whined.

“That’s exactly what you heard. Ahnn Woohyun, at first he came almost every day to help, but once Jongie got the hang of it, he only came twice a week. Last year though Sungjong basically moved to his apartment to study and it doesn’t help that we spend lots of time in Dongwoo room. Also, you know his relationship with Sungyeol is not that great anymore, he wanted to be away.” Hoya explained.

“Why did he drop? I have a friend in his class that says he has really good grades and all teachers think he’ll have a bright future and all.” The blond guy asked confused.

“Hyung you’re so curious today hehe.” Sungjong wriggled his brows and Dongwoo rolled his eyes.

“If it’s a secret you can keep it, I’m not trying to pry.” Dongwoo pouted and Hoya smiled showing his fangs.

“Chill hyung he said he’ll be changing majors. His new major has nothing to do with Med so he retook his exams to enter college, so he is a freshman again like me.” Sungjong explained.

“Really?” Dongwoo perked up.

“Yeah he’ll be majoring in Music, he decided that he wants to be a singer.” The younger added.

Dongwoo smiled and nudged Woohyun ribs. “I know someone that wants to be a singer too~, he even made some videos.”

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuung don’t go telling my secrets.” Woohyun pouted, crossed his arms and stomped his feet on the ground like a kid would do.

“What, you sing hyung?” Sungjong asked and Woohyun blushed.

“I try to, I’m not very good.”

“You are.” Dongwoo assured him.

“Even if I am, I have no confidence.” Woohyun said in a small voice.

“Put on YouTube and see the feedback, you don’t need to show your face if you don’t have confidence.” Dongwoo advised.

“I’ll think about it.” Woohyun said as he avoided their gaze.

“Omg, he’s here. Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung, come hereee...” The maknae started shouting and moving his hands in the air for the older to notice him.

“What?” They all turned to see a small-eyed boy with brown short hair. The boy noticed them and speed up their way.

“Jongie! Hoya!” Sungjong ran to his hyung and gave him a bear hug.

“Hyung thank you so much for helping me, I’ll be indebted to you forever.” The maknae smiled.

“Jong, don’t think this way, you already helped me to pay my rent. Unfortunately, I can’t help you anymore, you’ll have to handle college on your own, and I'll have to find somebody else to tutor.” Sunggyu said dejectedly, Sungjong paid him so well and wasn't annoying as the other students, so of course, Sunggyu would prefer to teach him any time of the day.

“I think I can manage because now I’ll be doing what I like. Hehehe.” The youngest giggled.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you would be changing majors.” Hoya butted in their moment and made himself be noticed.

“Yeah, tough decision. I figured that I never really wanted to be a doctor but I still tried because I didn’t want to disappoint my family. In the end, a lot happened and I decided to drop but I still read things, if I don’t make as a singer maybe I’ll come back to Med, I still have these surgeon's hands.” He showed his hands and smiled.

“KEKEKEKEKKEKEKE.” 

"Wait, I know this laugh." He turned to notice Dongwoo presence and looked straight into his eyes. The blond boy blushed a bit but the older didn’t notice. “You are Jang Dongwoo right?"

“Hyung, you remember me.” The blondie smiled widely.

“With this laugh, everybody knows you. And is hard to forget someone who bounces around as much as you do.” This made Dongwoo laugh again very pleased. “How college is going? You’re in the middle of your major right?”

“Something like that. I take a lot of classes to experiment but I don’t really know what to do.” The second oldest explained;

Sunggyu laughed this time. “Half of the people in your major thinks like that too, don’t worry.”

“Hyung we are about to give Jongie a tour, do you want to come with us?” Hoya invited.

“Waaaaaaaait, why nobody ever introduces me?” Woohyun whined loudly.

“I was hoping to spare hyung that.” Hoya sassed him back.

“Hoya, stop being mean to me, we've been friends for 5 years already, I’m your neighbor, I tutored you for half your classes and my mom feeds you! I deserve some appreciation.” Woohyun said hurt by Hoya insensitive ways.

“I tutored Jongie for 3 years and I never heard of you.” Sunggyu blinked as he checked the boy out. This guy was handsome, pointy nose, full lips, raven hair, had some muscles in his arms, strong jawline and twinkly mischievous eyes but his whining was kind of annoying, Sunggyu got the impression he already had seen this one before, but it definitely wasn't at Hojong apartment.

“Whaaaaat? That’s just absurd, Hoya, Jongie, don’t you love me?” Woohyun whined and Sunggyu eyed him.

“Sunggyu hyung, this is my cousin Woohyun.” Dongwoo finally introduced and the raven extended his hand and the oldest promptly shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said quietly still thinking about the raven appearance.

“Hey hyung you are going to be a singer right? We just discovered that Woohyun hyung sings too.” Woohyun shot a glare to the maknae.

“Oh, is that true Woohyun shi?” Sunggyu asked interestedly.

“It’s just a hobby, I’m not really good." Woohyun said with a faint blush on his face.

“Shut up you put more effort in your hobbies than in your classes, you’re probably good at singing too. I don’t want to live in the building you’re going to build but if my life depends on your soccer and your cooking skills, I would be able to live and in lux too.” Hoya gave his input and Dongwoo seemed to find it funny.

“Wow, I believe in Hoya, can I hear a bit?” The oldest tried to convince him.

“I’m not good, I don’t sing in front of others too, my voice cracks a lot, I’m seriously no good.” Woohyun made an X with his hands.

“He writes his own lyrics too~.” Dongwoo teased.

“Dongwoo!” The raven put his hand in his cousin's mouth to prevent him from saying anything more and the blond just lets out a muffled laughter.

“Hyungs, can we start this tour? I’m getting hungry. Besides we still have to find the other one.” The younger brought the attention to him this time.

“I wonder where all the food you eat goes, seriously, how are you a model? Who is Sungyeol again?” Sunggyu asked.

“Ahn, he is a hyung I met at my company. The one I talked to you about.” Sungjong quickly explained and Sunggyu scrunched his face in a way that showed displeasure.

“Guys I’m hungry too, let’s give him a tour and go to the cafeteria, I already texted Yeollie to meet us there. He said that he’ll be able to hang out with us later today” Dongwoo explained.

They gave Sungjong a tour with Sunggyu leading the way, showing them around and commenting on everything. He always volunteered to help the freshmen or help out in the infirmary so many people knew him, they stopped a lot because many of Sunggyu acquaintances were asking where the hell he had been or congratulating him on rejoining college.

“Wow, you’re popular hyung.” Hoya teased.

“I was always helping around so many people know me but it’s not like I’m the only one known here.” The oldest answered a bit indifferently.

“What are you talking about?” Woohyun asked.

“Well even if he doesn’t know everybody, everybody knows Dongwoo, everyone loves him and I always hear good things about him.” Dongwoo was trying really hard to contain his smile and that resulted in a scrunched up face, Sungjong gave him a weird look but the others didn’t mind him much.

“What about Hoya and Woohyun?” Dongwoo asked.

“Well, I don’t really know, I just met Woohyun-shi and I didn’t really know about Hoya, I was away and a bit depressed last year, trying to sort out my life, so I wasn’t paying attention to other things,” Sunggyu explained.

"What about the year before? I lead our college to the 3rd place of soccer college league, you know? People got to know me because of that. " Woohyun was finding impossible that Sunggyu never heard about him and why he never saw this guy before?

"I don’t pay attention to sports." The older answered back flatly. They were turning right on a hallway in the infirmary direction and Dongwoo bumped into someone, making some papers fall on the ground.

"Sorry, I’m so sorry." The guy said looking down.

“No, I should apologize, I made you drop your papers.” Dongwoo and the other guy squatted and started to pick the papers. When they stood up again the other boy looked at them and his eyes went wide. “Hey, you are the Ipad kid” The blondie stated smiling widely.

“Kim Myungsoo...” Sunggyu said with some venom in his voice and shot lasers from his small eyes to the guy. Dongwoo raised a brow; he never heard that the older had any kind of conflicts with anyone in college. Woohyun and Hoya looked at each other and looked at the guy who was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants.

“Omg you are here too, I thought you were going to try for another college.” Sungjong said surprised but he had a happy smile in his face.

Woohyun, Dongwoo and Hoya seemed surprised that Sungjong knew the guy which all girls talked about last year. He was always alone although he sporadically talked to some specific people. They heard some rumors that although handsome, the guy was a nerd and only cared about studies. He used to sit two or three tables away from their table in the cafeteria and sometimes would space out looking at the walls.

“Hi, Sungjong.” He looked with the corner of his eyes to Sunggyu. “I should go, I have a lot to do.” He went past them and quickly disappeared.

“Do you know each other Sungjong?” Woohyun asked carefully.

“Yes we went to middle school together, same class.” The maknae nodded happily.

“Ehhr but he was here last year, how is that possible?” Dongwoo scratched his head confused.

“Well, when I entered high school I discovered that he skipped a grade. He is like super smart, just like Gyu hyung.”

“Please, this kid has nothing on me. I look forward to seeing if he'll manage to surpass my med score.” Sunggyu said with an angered undertone.

Hoya raised a brow "How do you know he does med? You said you weren’t paying attention to anything last year."

Sunggyu just shrugged ."People talk Hoya, Minseok keeps me updated even though I don’t like it." Before Hoya could ask why the oldest was contradicting himself Sunggyu started walking, turned left and entered the cafeteria, and the rest followed him to find a guy waving at them.

"Guys, come here!" Sungyeol yelled from the table he was, there was a girl accompanying him and they all but Sunggyu sighed but went there.

“Hi hyungs, maknae. How was the lecture?” Sungyeol smiled showing his gums.

“Tedious.” Sungjong answered flatly and looked away.

“Awn Sungjongie didn’t like it” He cooed, and ruffled the hair of the maknae that had just sat by his side as the other hyungs were sitting in the sits in front of him.

“Ahem” The girl brought attention to her. “Oppa, now that you saw him can we go? We promised to meet up with my friends.”

“Excuse me, we just arrived, why go already?” Woohyun shoot daggers to the girl.

“Yeah, it’s been some weeks we don’t see each other too, give us a break, you’re always with him, let him breathe.” Hoya added.

“I don’t follow.” Sunggyu whispered in Dongwoo ear, which made the blond flustered.

He turned his head and whispered back. “Hoya, Woohyun and Jongie knew Sungyeol before he started dating this girl but she doesn’t let him hang out much with us. I don’t really know why but there’s always tension whenever this girl is around.”

“I do breathe hyung. I don’t feel suffocated at all.” Sungyeol said, the girl smirked in victory and Hoya and Woohyun rolled their eyes synchronized. “Haeun, I don’t remember promising to meet your friends today.” Sungyeol spoke very carefully as not to piss his girl.

“But oppa, they are waiting for us.” Haeun whined using her acute aegyo voice.

“My friends were waiting for me too, I spent half of my vacation in your hometown, don’t you think they... I deserve some time with my friends too? It’s not like I’m imposing you to be here, you can go meet your friends, and I can catch up with you later.” This time they smirked at her, which made the girl grit her teeth in anger.

“Okay oppa, I see you later.” She said sweetly and pecked Sungyeol lips, then stood up, glaring at everyone, picked her things and left.

“This girl doesn’t give us a break, does she thinks she owns you?” Woohyun asked irritated.

“Hyung, she just likes me too much.” Sungyeol defended his girlfriend.

“Sungyeol you’re just blind, there are strange rumors about her going around since last year.” Hoya tried to talk some sense in his friend head.

“Hyung you just said it is rumored, and rumors are something people make to break us apart. You know that since some girls discovered we were dating they started to hate her and tried to break us apart. It’s not going to happen though, we are strong.” Sungyeol was defensive and a little irritated by now, Sungjong noticed and tried to change the topic so he could secure his hyung presence for more time.

“Hyungs let it go, Sungyeol hyung said he was going to hang out with us today, we should take the chance and enjoy ok?” The maknae scolded his hyungs then turned his head to talk to Sungyeol. “Hyung, have I already introduced you to Sunggyu hyung?”

“Huh?” Sungyeol looked at the small-eyed boy, only now noticing his presence.

“Hi, I’m Kim Sunggyu; I was Sungjong tutor for three years.”

“Lee Sungyeol.” He smiled, his mood already getting better, he enjoyed meeting new people.

“Another Lee? You kind of resemble each other, hair, skin, big eyes.. are you two related or something?” Sunggyu asked looking from one to the other multiple times. Sungyeol laughed pleased by the oldest hyung confusion and Sungjong sighed, he didn’t like that comparison at all, it rubbed in his face that he would never be looked at as a lover.

“We get that a lot. We are not related but we earn a lot of money every time someone wants to do a photoshoot with some brotherly feels. This is why we got close, but then Sungjong and Hoya kind of adopted me and I keep an eye on Jongie when Hoya isn’t able.” Sungyeol smiled and ruffled the youngest hair.

“Hyung, my hair!!!” The maknae complained.

“Hey, since it’s been some time since we all hung out let's go to our place and play a bit.” Hoya suggested and Sungjong smiled liking the idea and forgetting his ruffled hair.

“Yeaaaaaaaah lets party, I bought new games.” Sungyeol cheered.

“And I can always cook or ask something from my mother restaurant.” Woohyun completed.

“Yeah hyung you never hung out with all of us before, you are coming with us, right? Auntie food is great. She owns a fancy restaurant and always feed us all since we can’t cook to save our lives.” Sungjong tried to convince Sunggyu.

“So every time I ate in your house it was Woohyun shi mom’s food?” Sunggyu asked amused.

“Yeah.” Hoya admitted.

“Let’s get there right now!”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Hyung what you thought when you met us again?”

“Well, I was already fond of Jongie, and I've met Dongwoo a couple times and I heard a lot about him, how can someone not like him? I was already used to Hoya's brute ways, I thought Sungyeol was whipped and Woohyun was annoying with all his whining, but his omma food is divine.” Sunggyu mouth salivated as he thought about the taste.

“Well, I think we reached a conclusion. Everybody that meets Woohyun thinks he is annoying, we stay around because his mom bribes us with food...”  Hoya teased his friend.

“kekekekekekekeekekeke” Dongwoo laughed hard and Hoya seemed pleased.

“Excuse me but I’m the type of person that gets more charming as the time goes by, you all should have known this by now, and she doesn’t bribe you with food, she wants you all to be healthy, she still thinks that she can fatten Sungyeol and Sungjong.” Woohyun defended himself. And his mother.

“That isn’t happening hyung, we have good genetics.” Sungjong stated proudly.

“I think your charm doesn’t work on Sunggyu hyung. Hahahahahahahaha.” Hoya doubled over in laughter.

“Hoya!” Woohyun complained.

“You're on the one-sided love club, my dear cousin, you’re forever trapped with me.” Dongwoo said in a condescending tone that made Hoya remember about what he said early about liking someone new.

“Who do you like? Do I know him? Should I say to Inguk that he has no chance? Why didn’t you tell me before?” Hoya threw so many questions that Dongwoo got dizzy for a minute.

“Hoya, for the love of god, leave my love life alone, you’re the worst cupid ever. But do me a favor and tell your friend I’m not interested, never was and never will.” 

“Jang Dongwoo, I’ll let go. For now.” Dongwoo groaned at this and started to massage his temples predicting a headache. 


	9. Something there - Adult Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that messages in their phone will appear, so all nicknames that you'll see is how the one with the phone saved their contacts. In this case, it's Sungjong but if it were Woohyun phone, obviously Sunggyu would have a more loving nickname.

 

 

People tended to stick with friends from the same field of study but with the addition of the genius Sunggyu and the pretty maknae Sungjong the Fab 4 turned into Fab 6 and they became the most popular group of friends in the campus. 

Sunggyu was admired by half of the med students and the other half envied him because of his grades; it took some time for people to accept that such a good med student dropped and changed his major, they also didn’t believe Sunggyu would do well in Music. Even so, some of younger ones that studied medicine asked him if he was still willing to teach them what he had learned in the past three years and Sunggyu couldn’t help but show dollar signs in his eyes. There was this rich dude named Kris that offered a lot for him to coach him and that would help him pay his rent for a good amount of time.

Sungjong was another addition to the campus pretty boys list and this year the girls decided to do a rank in which he achieved third place, making Woohyun fourth, not that Woohyun cared much about that rank. Sungyeol and the lonely kid were in first place tied and there was no one in second. Sungjong popularity was strange though. The first place guys (Sungyeol and Myungsoo) had a nice aura around them, they treated people nicely, most of the time if you don’t count the times Myungsoo would glare, but Sungjong snapped at people quite frequently and mostly because people kept asking if he was a boy or a girl. He needed to cut his hair asap. Sungjong was not one to make many friends but once he made, he would have their friendship forever. Not everybody could put up with his outbursts of inconvenient truths anyway.

As Sungyeol and Myungsoo experienced the year before, Sungjong was also stalked. Girls and boys followed him up and down and he wondered why people from this college were all crazy. No one of his friends had this problem. Well, he knew that Sungyeol and Woohyun went through this before but Woohyun liked and Sungyeol was always with Haeun and the girls didn't dare approach him, so he didn’t know who ask for help. A couple of months after he entered college he managed to find Myungsoo sitting alone in the cafeteria, with people observing him although he was only quietly working on his notes. Maybe he was the one to ask for help in this matter since Sungyeol was always hanging out with his girlfriend every moment he could.

“Hi hyung, sorry that I haven’t been able to speak with you properly lately.” Sungjong said softly as he approached the boy.

“It’s ok.” Myungsoo smiled softly and motioned Sungjong to sit across from him which the younger one complied. Girls started to whisper and look at them and Myungsoo sighed loudly.

“Hyung, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot it.” Sungjong leaned over the table asking Myungsoo to do the same as he was about to speak not to be heard by anyone else.

“Since you are here longer than I am, can you explain to me what’s with all of this people? They follow me up and down, I can’t take it anymore.” Sungjong let it out a frustrated sigh.

“Oh, that. They like you.” Myungsoo explained simply.

“But I didn’t do anything. Actually, sometimes I am a jerk to them.” Sungjong said frustrated.

“Neither did I nor your tall friend and they also followed us.” Myungsoo added.

“You’re talking about Sungyeol hyung?” Sungjong asked with a small smile and Myungsoo looked back at his notes for a moment.

“Is his name Sungyeol?” Myungsoo pretended that he hadn’t already known that before looking again to Sungjong.” Anyway or you put up or you find a way to scare them enough to keep some distance.”

“I’ll ask him to help me then.” Sungjong sighed dejectedly.

“You might want to develop your own methods then, I think your friend was saved because he has a girlfriend and that makes my life a bit hard.” Myungsoo tried to speak as if he didn't care but inside he hated that fact, even more now that he was sure Sunjong didn't like her too.

“Yeah right, that bitch, don’t freaking make me remember her. But what do you mean?” The maknae asked curiously.

“With him dating, his followers became my followers because I am still single. In other words, I have to deal with twice the amount you deal with. It freaks me out.”  Myungsoo said and pinched the bridge of his nose to release stress.

“For someone that values personal space so much, you must have had a difficult life this past year. What do you do to keep them away?” Sungjong put his arm across the table and squeezed Myungsoo shoulder to try to comfort him a bit.

“I’ve been told that I have an intense gaze so I have been using that lately.” Myungsoo said a bit shyly.

“Try with me.” Sungjoong demanded and Myungsoo distanced himself a bit then glared at Sungjong making the younger raise his hands in the air and that’s when Myungsoo laughed heartily showing his dimples and making girls squeal behind him.

“Daebak hyung. Very effective, but I don’t have this power.” The younger sighed.

“Do you remember when you transferred in my class in the middle of the year and you swapped everyone off their feet?”

“I don’t want to remember that, half of them were extremely annoying.” The younger complained.

“But you managed to transform all of them in your minions. Maybe that’s a way to go.”

“A lot of things happened in the years I changed schools hyung, I try not to be that person anymore.”

“I know, it was just a suggestion, you don’t need to do what I say.” Myungsoo shrugged. "What do I even know about people right?"

“Thank you for…” Sungjong was cut off by Sunggyu voice, then turned around to talk to him and Woohyun that was standing with a sports bag hanging from one of his shoulders beside their hyung.

“Sungjong, what are you doing sitting here?” Sunggyu asked in a threatening tone.

“I was talking to my friend. Hyungs, have you already met my friend…” He was about to introduce Myungsoo to the two hyungs that just arrived but was cut again by Sunggyu dry voice.

“It’s time for you to come with us. Woohyun and Hoya soccer game is going to start in an hour and we have to save places for the others.” He explained as Myungsoo was closing his notes and putting them in his bag.

“Why are you being rude hyung? My friend here…” This time he was interrupted by Myungsoo.

“You can go with your friends Jong, I have to go home anyway.” He went up, grabbed his bag and moved towards the exit of the cafeteria.

“You scared him hyung. What’s up with you? It’s the second time you do this to him.” Sungjong complained. He didn't understand why Sunggyu seemed to have such a distaste for someone as peaceful as Myungsoo.

“I didn’t do anything. If my presence scares him it’s his problem, now let’s go before Woohyun gets late.” Sungjong pouted but got up to live with them.

Sungjong was clearly upset about what happened while Woohyun just felt confused. Sunggyu usually smiled, waved or talked to anybody that he knew, but he was totally different with this boy. As Sungjong mentioned it was the second time that something like this happened and, although Sunggyu really didn’t do much, he felt a huge tension in the air and that always resulted in the younger leaving as fast as he could.  _Why is this kid always running away?_  He shrugged and decided to concentrate on the match that was about to happen.

He had become captain once again this year and helped to create situations for Hoya to score. They were the sports superstars in their college and since Sunggyu said that he didn’t pay attention to sports before, he invited the older to watch today’s match. Sunggyu and Sungjong soon parted ways going to find the others while he went to change himself.

“Finally you arrived. We were waiting for you” Hoya complained as soon as he saw him.

“I had to make sure hyung would come, we stopped to take Sungjong too; he was with a friend and it seemed that hyung and Sungjong friend had some tension going on. I didn’t understand really well.” He started to take his clothes off and put the team uniform as he talked to his friend.

“Which one?” Hoya asked.

“The one Sungyeol broke his Ipad. He is friends with Sungjong, although I never saw them together.” Woohyun explained.

“Ahn, yeah, I remember hyung shot laser beams to him once. But whatever, hyung is a bit rude when he wants to be, he flicked my forehead twice when I met him for the first time.” Hoya remembered not too fond of the memory.

“And you didn’t beat him up?” Woohyun was now tying the knots of his soccer shoes so he won’t trip later.

“He was lucky Sungjong interfered or else I would have kicked his face.” Hoya said confidently.

“Do you really have a third dan in Taekwondo? Or this is just a bluff?” Woohyun teased.

“Of course I have, I used to compete in Busan but decided to drop it before coming here.”

“Talking about Busan, today you might see someone you know here.”

“I don’t think I will but who cares? It’ll be their loss, GO SEOUL U!” Hoya cheered and Woohyun grinned, it was easy making Hoya be in the mood for a competition.

They soon went out to the field with the other players and the crowd cheering them for the match that was about to start. As if Woohyun predicted the future, Hoya met with two friends from Busan that studied with him in middle school and that fired his spirits even more. Ninety minutes later and the results were drenched shirts and a score of 4x1 to Seoul U. Hoya had the cockiest smile on his face and he and Woohyun were being lifted as everybody celebrated their win.

Woohyun managed to spot their friends in between other people, thanks to Sungyeol height, and as they came close he only got the time to ask them to wait for them to clean up or go directly to his mother restaurant before they were dragged back to the changing room by their teammates.

So Sung brothers and Haeun went to Woohyun mom restaurant as Dongwoo, unfortunately, couldn't stay and had to meet with his classmates. Woohyun and Hoya arrived at the restaurant an hour later to find them in an uncomfortable silence since Haeun was present. Hoya smile faded and his mood dropped and Woohyun was about to try to make amends when his neighbor complained.

“Why Dongwoo isn’t here?”

“He had to work on a group project, his group is behind schedule.” Sunggyu explained.

“He should have been here, he promised me.” He whined and Sungjong narrowed his big eyes looking at him suspiciously.

“He watched the game. He cheered on you.” Sungjong assured his cousin but Hoya was still making a sad face.

“I hate his other friends. Dongwoo is better without them.” Hoya complained.

“How can you say this Hoya?” Sunggyu scolded.

“It’s because they keep procrastinating that this happens. Dongwoo should have been here.” The boy from Busan insisted.

“Is this conversation turning into a loop?” Sungjong blinked confusedly.

“He promised me.” Hoya repeated.

“Who would have thought that he would be moping because Dongwoo broke a promise.” Woohyun wasn’t going to miss the chance to tease his friend since getting back at Hoya was kind of a hard thing to do. He was promptly shoved by Hoya anyway.

“He didn’t. He was there. He didn’t say anything about a celebration though.” Sungyeol offered.

“It’s a pity.” Hoya concluded with a pout.

“OMG Hoya hyung you are pouting. Something worse than Woohyun pout exists!!!” Sungjong gasped and Haeun cringed, she hated to admit but Sungjong was right on that one.

“Heyy, I am cute. But you’re totally right Sungjong, you can't ever talk about me again hahaha ah.” Woohyun couldn't help but laugh.

“Continue this and I’ll kick your face. Let me be. We had an agreement.” Hoya complained again making his lips seem extra pouty.

“What a drama, what’s the big deal? He couldn’t come, stop being a sissy.” Haeun said already annoyed by their conversation.

“Sungyeol, I can only put up with one person right now and since Woohyun is feeding me I chose him. Shut this girl up before I do it myself.” Hoya threatened seriously and Sungyeol got actually scared for the safety of his girlfriend.

“It’s better if we leave now right Haeun? Come, let me take you home.” Sungyeol nudged her to get up.

“Why oppa? I didn’t do anything.” She pouted in her acute aegyo voice.

“Just come, Haeun.”  Sungyeol urged.

“Fine." She said in between gritted teeth. Sungyeol and Haeun went out of the restaurant and the rest felt relieved that she was gone.

Everyone knew that Woohyun mom’s restaurant was one of the best in Seoul and compared to when they met, the price went up considerably. Woohyun closest friends didn’t pay if they were with him but paid half price without him. The thing was Haeun never ate for free in Fantasy and that pissed her off somehow. What could Woohyun say? It was one thing that he could do to get back at her and he would have such a pleasure to deny her food.

“What an unpleasant girl. One sentence and I already can’t deal with her anymore. If it wasn’t for Dongwoo entertaining me during the match I would have killed her there.” After hanging out with the couple, Sunggyu managed to grow fond of Sungyeol but hated his girlfriend like every one of their friends.

“Should we enter an acting academy?” Hoya smirked.

“We would make it big.” Woohyun smiled and they high-fived each other.

“You were pretending? I thought that you were missing Dongwoo hyung.” Sungjong was surprised.

“I miss him. It’s really a pity that he isn’t here but nothing that I can’t deal with. But Haeun needed to go, every time I see her it’s harder to pretend that I like her in front of Sungyeol.” Hoya explained as if he was talking about the most obvious thing in the world.

After that, they ate a lot to celebrate Seoul U first victory that year then went to Hoya apartment to play games. Sunggyu wasn’t much of a gamer before so he ended up losing even for Sungjong. He usually went shooting everything and always died in the end. At some point, they stopped playing games and were just talking about their college experiences until Hoya announced that it was their sleep time which basically meant ‘I’m kicking you two out’.

Woohyun and Sunggyu weren’t feeling sleepy at all, it was just 9 PM anyway, but that didn’t mean that the hamster wasn’t feeling lazy to drive. Woohyun already knew that Sunggyu had a lot of lazy moments and somehow identified that the older didn’t want to drive back home.

“Hyung, my brother doesn’t live with us anymore, there’s an extra bed in my bedroom if you want to spend the night. We can continue talking until we get sleepy, what do you say?”

“I don’t want to impose, only if it’s fine with you.” Sunggyu said scratching his nape.

“I am offering, of course, it’s fine. Come on, let’s change clothes and get comfy.” They entered the bedroom and headed to Woohyun room, and while the younger looked for some pajamas to lend, Sunggyu was looking to the walls of his room.

"Woohyun, you never said you were a fan of Nell."

Woohyun stopped to throw the pajamas at him before speaking. "It’s not my favorite band of all time because I actually don’t have one but I enjoy some of their songs." Sunggyu couldn’t believe his ears, how can someone not like every one of Nell songs?

"How could you? What is there not to like? Are you being shallow and taking looks into consideration?" Sunggyu took the statement as if it was a personal insult.

"No, nothing like that." Woohyun smiled and waved off.

"So what?"

"It was my father that introduced me to them, he was a fan and attended one of their concerts at the beginning of their career when they were still in the underground scene. Their styles changed through the years, I mean, if you compare Nell when Kim Jongwan used to sing to now you can totally see the difference, the others don’t sing as good as him and when they invite another singer I think they try to adjust to the singer when it should be the other way around. I mean.. Nell it’s their sunbae."

"You have a point." Sunggyu agreed.

"My favorite period of their career is what people call !completeNell. When Kim Jongwan used to sing. I miss him, I miss his voice."

"I miss him too." Sunggyu said but in a totally different meaning than what Woohyun had in mind. His small eyes filled with tears and he turned around so Woohyun couldn’t see. The younger seemed taken aback by his reaction but didn’t mind it when Sunggyu started to take his clothes off to dress the pajamas that he handed to him earlier. Sunggyu felt Woohyun stare, obviously, but didn’t say anything.

When they first met Woohyun didn’t think that Sunggyu was someone extremely handsome like Sungyeol or Sungjong nor charming as him or Hoya or had the likeability that Dongwoo had; Sunggyu was polite and seemed a bit nerdy. But as they got to know each other he started to understand why Dongwoo liked Sunggyu. When the older wasn’t nagging or cursing, he was someone easy to approach, caring with his dongsaengs, had a great smile that made his small eyes become two slits even smaller and was born with leadership skills that he was sure could be a turn on inside the bedroom. He had something that he couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it attracted people.

Up til now, this was only admiration on his part but now that the older was here in his room, almost without clothes, Woohyun noticed he had very, very, very, nice white legs. They were not muscular but had a nice shape and probably also had a nice consistency that would be great to touch and squeeze and lick and bite.  _Omg, what I am thinking? Dongwoo likes him._  Sunggyu bent to put the pajama pants and Woohyun couldn’t help but look at his butt.  _I need a fuck._ Contrary to popular beliefs Woohyun didn’t sleep with everything that moved and he was having no action for some time already. Yes, he was attracted to boys but it’s been a while since a boy grabbed his attention. Sunggyu finished to dress up and turned around to look at Woohyun but the younger turned immediately before he finished dressing up and changed his clothes as fast as he could.

“Hyung, what makes you like Nell so much? You are a big fan right?” Woohyun tried to keep talking to avoid being caught up in awkwardness. Actually, he was curious, Sunggyu ringtone was from Nell, half of his shirts were Nell’s, he had bottoms with Nell logo in his bag, had an adhesive with Nell logo in his notebook and when he was bored he would write Nell lyrics on any surface he could write on. Sungyeol once even got pissed that he wrote a Nell song in his law book.

“Well, if Nell didn’t exist I wouldn’t have been born. Nor I would be like I am today.” Sunggyu explained carefully, it wasn't a subjected he liked to talk about.

“What do you mean?” Woohyun climbed in his bed fluffing his pillows and Sunggyu climbed in Boohyun bed, he figured that he could tell Woohyun a bit of his story.

“My parents met in a Nell concert, my dad confessed with a Nell song and shortly after mom got pregnant with my sister so they decided to marry. Nine years later I came. My parents and my sister would sing or hum Nell songs for me to sleep. When I was old enough I went to a concert, and I loved them even more. When I was young I didn’t understand well the meaning of some of their songs, but when I was able to understand I could relate, so I guess every year I became more and more of a fanboy.”

“Can you sing a bit of some song you like? I never heard you sing.” Woohyun asked.

“Well, I never heard  _you_  sing.” Sunggyu shot back with a playful smile.

“I was saying the truth when I said my voices cracks. But I think I’m getting better, once I have enough confidence I’ll sing for you and then you can give me some tips.”

“It’s a promise then.” Sunggyu smiled softly. “So what do you want to hear? Choose well, I’ll only humor you today.”

“Something out of Kim Jongwan era. I like his calming voice, some songs lull me to sleep.” 

“It’s your lucky day then. I can sing like him.” He said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

“Really?” Woohyun eyes twinkled with anticipation.

“Here it is.” He coughed a bit before singing a bit of one of the songs that had a lot to do with him.

Eotteoke hajyo urineun seoro  
Chimmukaneyo meoreojineyo

Eojjeomyeon urin sarangi anin  
Jipchagi eosseulkkayo  
Eojjeomyeon urin sarangi anin  
Yokssimi eonnabwayo

“Wow Hyung, I’m speechless… I envy you, I’ll never be at your level. Just wow.” Woohyun eyes were big and he sent some admiration gazes to Sunggyu.

“That really isn’t my voice, I was just imitating him. I listened to this song like a million times.” The oldest looked to the ceiling deeply in thought.

“As the crazy fanboy you are, you probably memorized every note every, breathing pause, how to play; everything from all the songs.” Woohyn stated in wonder.

“Actually I am a bit more than a fanboy… I am…”

“I know, with so many things about Nell you’re probably their number one fan, you should be the president of their fan club if they have one.” Woohyun giggled moving his shoulders in an endearing way.

“Yeah right.” Sunggyu gave up telling him the truth. With Woohyun being easily excited and also being a fan of Nell it was going to be difficult to explain why he couldn’t introduce him to Kim Jongwan if he asked to.

“Hyung, sing something in your own voice.” Woohyun asked again.

“You’re quite demanding today.” Sunggyu chuckled a bit.

“Just treat as your payment for the food and the bed you’re in.”

“Ok then, only a bit, I screamed too much today cheering for something that I don’t even understand.” Woohyun just chuckled and Sunggyu sang a song that fitted what he had in mind.

“And maybe it's true, I'm caught up on you  
Maybe there's a chance that you're stuck on me too   
So maybe I'm wrong, It's all in my head   
Maybe we're awaiting words we both hadn't said” 

“Woooow daebak, you’re even better. Don’t imitate Kim Jongwan hyung. Your voice is beautiful and you should let the world appreciate your talent.” Woohyun was clapping and Sunggyu blushed.

“I think we should go to sleep now, I am tired.”

“Sure. Good night hyung.” He reached for a switch behind his bed and suddenly his bedroom was dark.

Soon enough he heard Sunggyu soft snores. It was so soft that actually, he couldn’t name that a snore but he knew that the older was already sleeping. He kept thinking about today. He convinced Sunggyu watch AND cheer in his soccer match, a thing that was considered an achievement by Dongwoo and Hoya; they won said match; they ate, played and talked a lot and then he brought Sunggyu home, he saw the older half naked and what a view. Woohyun ended up sleeping thinking about that.

When morning came, Woohyun woke up feeling all sticky down there. What a nice wet dream starring Sunggyu he had.  _What? What just happened? No Woohyun, no! You can’t!_  He closed his eyes briefly and images of Sunggyu spreading his nice shaped milky legs and in tone moans flooded his mind.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

He looked at Sunggyu in the bed beside and the older was sleeping with his face to the other side but had his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm that assured him the older was sleeping peacefully. He quickly went out of the bed and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom trying not to produce any noise that could wake up his parents or his guest.  _I am sure it's like Sunggyu sang yesterday, it is all in my head, this can’t happen._

The moment Woohyun went out of the room, Sunggyu turned in bed and opened his eyes to look at Woohyun now empty bed. He smirked and licked his lips thanking god he was fast enough so Woohyun couldn’t come in his mouth or face.  _You moaned my name, I had to help you a bit. I hope you got my message._

_______________________________________________

**Present**

“You what?” Hoya's eyes were big in surprise.

“Did you really?” Woohyun couldn’t believe that he had a little help from his friend and never knew. What a naughty hyung.  _Hyung, when I put my hands on you, you’ll be needing a week to walk again._

“I did.” Sunggyu said avoiding their gaze.

“What the...?” Sungjong couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“I bet you understand my guilt a bit now.” Sunggyu said to Woohyun as his cheeks blushed as he tried to fan himself to cool down.

“I want to kill myself. I received mental images.” Myungsoo grabbed his hair and wanted to pull all out but Sungyeol removed his hands, saying the younger earlier words: he was too young to go bald.

“Oh, Myungsoo you don’t even know what happened later.” Woohyun tried to prepare his dongsaeng.

“Nor you, I don’t know who will be the worst.” He retorted. “What a screwed up family, and we aren’t even related.”

“I think that would be me.” Sungyeol butted in only for all his friends but Myungsoo to look at him with confused faces.

“What are you talking about?” Woohyun asked as the always prying prick he was.

“Mine and Sungjongie birthday party.” Sungyeol explained;

“Do we have really to go back to that night?” Dongwoo complained as he predicted that they were about to talk about something painful for him, but whatever, he was over it and now he had Hoya to love even if his best friend didn’t like him back.

“Sorry hyung, but yeah. Something very important happened that night.” Sungyeol looked apologetic to Dongwoo and his pink haired hyung just sighed.

“If you say so. Bring it on, I’m ready. Just don’t be too graphic.” Dongwoo pleaded.

“Sure.” Sunggyu agreed.

“I can’t promise you that.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“Try at least.” Woohyun tried to get away from whatever punishment Myungsoo wanted to put them in.

“No way. You deserve at least a bit from what is in my head now.”  Myungsoo complained.

“Kim Myungsoo!” Sungyeol complained.

“You can talk about it then.” Myungsoo shrugged his shoulders and Sungyeol jaw went low, surprised with Myungsoo behavior.

“Fine. You tell them.” Sungyeol threw his hands in the air and Myungsoo smiled innocently at him although there was nothing innocent in what was about to come.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After some time adapting himself to the new environment, with stalkers, fans and studying hard, Sungjong was ready to celebrate his about to come birthday. He would finally be considered an adult and would be able to enter every kind of place and follow his hyungs around.

He was sitting in their usual table at the college cafeteria, having a small smile on his lips and a blank stare, when the hyung everyone thought was his brother sat in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face, making him come back to reality.

"Hey Jongie, why are you daydreaming? You’re not one to do that." Sungyeol suddenly felt eyes on them and looked around. Every time he and Sungjong interacted he heard some girls squeal saying that their brotherhood action had a lot of love and was inspiring to watch. They were not brothers but after they made up from that fight they treated each other as if they were so at some point they stopped denying. He looked around one more time seeing that there’s not much difference from the other days: girls squealing, his girl making weird faces near her friends, the black lonely kid watching something on his iPad two tables from them…

“I was thinking that we are going to get older soon, so what do you want to do for your B-day? I have to make sure to do something different." Sungjong asked a bit excited.

"Ohh that, I planned something with Haeun on the exact day but we can do something together on the weekend.” Sungyeol spoke in an apologetic tone and the younger pouted.

"Hyuuung~ I don’t like her, she isn’t good for you.” Sungjong crossed his arms, showing without shame all his distaste for Sungyeol girlfriend.

“Lee Sungjong, we already had this conversation many times. I can’t force you to like her but I can make sure you respect her as my girlfriend. She makes me happy and you should be happy about that.” Sungyeol growled and Sungjong lowered his eyes, he was good at reading people and after their fight, that the girl schemed, he knew that she wasn’t a good person but Sungyeol was so blind because of his love that he wouldn’t see his bitch flaws.

“You know what? Whatever hyung, I don’t want to talk about her. So what do you plan to do with us?” Sungjong changed the subject to avoid conflict and the taller seemed to appreciate that.

“I was going to suggest that we do a joint party. What do you think?” The oldest model asked with a mischievous smile.

“Wowww, this is actually a good idea hyung. Double celebration.” The younger agreed.

“Yeah and we can take you for your first time in a club, you can have your first drinks there too.” Sungjong eyes were twinkling by now, he would have many first times that night, and maybe he could try to hook up with somebody for the first time too since he knew that nothing was going his way in his love life.

“Say the time and the place and I’ll text everybody.” The maknae said already unlocking the screen of his phone.

“September 3rd, Nox, 23h.” Sungjong was already typing a message in their chat room, and soon enough Sungyeol felt his phone vibrate, he unlocked and read the message.

**Jongie: 'Whatssss up hyungs, my birthday is coming and I’ll be an adult soon. Sungyeol hyung and I thought that this was a good chance for us to celebrate our birthdays together in a club. So we expect you to come to Nox, on September 3 rd, 23h. I plan to be wasted for the first time ever, don’t miss it. So are you in or not? **

Sungyeol quickly typed his message **.**

**LawYeol: It’s going to be daebak! What’s drunken maknae going to do? Can’t wait. Let’s get drunk togethaaaaa!!!!!!**

**Hohyung: Yah Lee Sungjong! Don’t complain if I don’t nurse your hangover later.**

**Gyutactor: I’ll go to avoid you two getting arrested.¬¬**

**Dino: Omg partyyyyy, I need one!** **Count me in! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Annoying bunny: kekekeke if I’m not too drunk I’ll send some porridge the day after. =^.^=**

“Woooww daebak they are all going” Sungjong smiled brightly.

“This is great, I got to go now, see you there.” Sungyeol said his goodbyes and Sungjong looked at him perplexed.

“But hyung this is going to be in 10 days are you saying that we won’t be seeing each other until then?”

“Sorry Jong.” He stood up picking the bag in his lap and throwing at his shoulder. “I promised to teach Haeun something about our constitution. She isn’t doing well lately.”

Sungjong held his frustrated breath in. This bitch could be academically dumb but wasn’t a fool for sure.

“Ok hyung, bye”. He said sharply, grabbed his things and went away faster than Sungyeol could comprehend, leaving the tall boy wondering what he said wrong.

______________________

After 10 days full of anxiety, the day of Yeoljong joint party finally came. Woohyun father gave a ride for his son and his friends, telling that he shouldn’t bother coming home drunk and maybe he should sleep at hojong apartment. That made Woohyun start a long bickering with him until Hoya pulled him out of the car.

They entered the line, but didn’t need to wait longer, the house just opened and the people were starting to go inside now. At first, the bouncer didn’t believe that this cute girl (Sungjong) was an adult, he said that she was a beauty and the next time she came she could come in her girl's clothes that he would defend her if some pervert tried anything funny. That made Sungjong pissed and he was about to say some really colorful words to the guy when Hoya hugged him and said that his help wasn’t needed and he was going to take care of his girlfriend, Woohyun just couldn’t hold himself anymore and pushed the other two in before bursting on laughter.

"That was too funny hahahahahahaha"

“I never thought a club would be this cool.” Sungjong decided to ignore his neighbor and looked around with curious eyes.

“You haven’t seen anything. In an hour this will be full of grinding people that I hope to take full advantage of it.” Woohyun said already looking the few people there up and down.

“Woohyun this isn’t a gay bar. “ Hoya pointed.

“Hoya, I go for girls too and you know it. It’s a shame Gayoon and I didn’t work out. She was pretty.” Woohyun said but it didn't look like he cared.

“You cheated on her with that rich blonde dude, how do you expect her to not break things off?” Hoya asked amusedly.

“Blonde rich dude name is Kibum, he was drunk that day and wanted to make his boyfriend jealous, we don’t like each other enough to fuck.” Woohyun answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Hoya was about to make a disgusted remark when the maknae interrupted them.

“Guys I found our table.”

___________________________________________________________________

Nobody knew how but Dongwoo convinced his lazy hyung to come to the college dorms to pick him up and after ten minutes trying to park the car they managed to enter the club and find their friends.

“Hi, Jongie, happy birthday!” Sunggyu patted the youngest hair.

“Happy birthdaaaaaaaaaaaay! I bought you a present but I’ll give you when we are sober again.” The blond boy hugged the youngest lifting him up a bit and twirling him around. Sungjong has always twirled around but he couldn't get mad at Dongwoo.

“Thanks, guys! Hey, do you know some drink that is sweet enough and that wouldn’t make me piss every hour?” Sungjong asked, he had a bit of sweet tooth and liked everything he ate too sweet.

“Kekekekek, of course, there is this drink with lemon, sugar and,..” Dongwoo was describing the drink when he felt Sungjong glare at him.

“Hyung are you mocking me?” Sungjong asked with an annoyed face but let Dongwoo drag him to the bar.

Sunggyu made his way to where Hoya and Woohyun were sitting, having some kind of drinking contest when Woohyun stopped and looked at him from head to toe. The oldest had a new haircut and new hair color; he was wearing a white dress shirt with rolled sleeves with some leopard prints on the shoulders, black skinny pants that showed the curves of his legs and leather belt and boots. He was also wearing eyeliner and some accessories that Woohyun never saw him wearing before like some earrings. He was thinking very unorthodox things to do with his hyung when Hoya spoke.

“I won, you stopped in the middle, sissy!” Hoya then noticed that his friend wasn’t listening to him and turned to see what was grabbing his attention.

“Oh Sunggyu hyung, you came! Where is Dongwoo?” He took the opportunity to kick Woohyun underneath the table, sending him a warning. He heard Woohyun telling Kibum that he was getting attracted to Sunggyu and, if it weren’t for his cousin, he would have already made a pass.

“He went to the bar with Sungjong.” Sunggyu answered and sat at the table with them. “Woohyun, can I ask you something?”

“Hm? Ask away.” Woohyun said after he drank a bit of his beer.

“What’s with Dongwoo?” The hyung asked blinking innocently.

“What do you mean? Be specific or else I can’t help you.”

“It’s just... on the way here he was bouncing more than normal, laughing more than normal, smiling more than normal almost if he is in... Love.” Sunggyu said and his donsaengs laughed hard and then Hoya put his hand around his hyung neck.

“He is gay, do the math.”

Sunggyu couldn’t believe, Dongwoo didn’t give a vibe that he liked boys if he were to guess he would say the one being gay was Sungjong, maybe he was just oblivious and didn’t notice.

“Not only him, Woohyun here too.” Hoya added looking at the younger that now was looking intently to his almost empty beer bottle.

“Bi, I’m bi.” Woohyun corrected his friend.

“Omg, are you all...? “ Sunggyu small eyes became big in surprise.

“No, I’m straight like Sungyeol but Sungjong is still undefined.” Hoya explained.

“How can you say that about your own cousin?” Woohyun asked laughing and Hoya shrugged.

“It’s nothing that I haven’t told him before, I don’t say things behind his back. What are _you_ doing to your own cousin?” Hoya sassed back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Woohyun answered with a serious face and Sunggyu looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to guess in his mind what the other two could possibly be talking about.

“Anyway, where is the other birthday boy?” Hoya asked to try to change the subject, he felt that Sunggyu would start asking about things they shouldn’t talk, at least today they shouldn't.

“He said he would be a little late. He is probably negotiating with his bitch." Woohyun answered annoyed, he had to catch whatever Sungjong had against Sungyeol girl.

“Omg hyung, this stuff is good.” Dongwoo and Sungjong suddenly appeared holding matching green drinks.

“Yeah it is, but hold your horses, you don’t want to get drunk too soon. The night is still young and there’s too much to happen. I’m sure you’ll want to enjoy. Hey there guys, Sungyeol sent me a message saying he was outside.”

“Why didn’t he sent me? “Woohyun asked grabbing his phone. “Ahn, he actually sent to everybody.”

After some minutes, they saw Sungyeol trying to make way through some people. They were happy that the other birthday boy arrived but their happiness was cut short when they spotted who was holding his hand.

“I can’t believe he brought her.” Sungjong said in disbelief. Actually given Sungjong circumstances this was actually the worst Sungyeol could do to him, he managed to put up with Haeun on daily basis enough so he could spend some time with his model hyung, but he thought that today Sungyeol would be his and his only, ehrr, his friends only, but noooooo, he had to bring the bitch.

“I can’t believe she has the guts to show her face when she knows nobody likes her.” Dongwoo completed pouting a little, he knew Sungjong was about to get really sad.

“I need to get drunk to be able to endure this night.” The maknae downed his green drink in one go then tried to grab any beverage he found first and that was actually the beer in Woohyun hand.

“Not only you, my friend, not only you.” Woohyun completed grabbing the weird green drink in Dongwoo hands and downing even though he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Unfortunately I’m driving, I can’t get drunk.” The oldest stated.

“And I promised to be sober enough to keep an eye on Sungjong.” Hoya tried to pry the maknae hands off the beer he was holding when Sungyeol finally made to their table.

“Hi guys, are you ready to party?” He said cheerfully.

Sungjong just sent him a glare and turned around to go to the dance floor. He had now a mission to find a beautiful stranger to pay him drinks because Hoya sure wasn’t letting him drink what he wanted.

“What’s with him?” Sungyeol asked obliviously and Sunggyu motioned to his girlfriend who was currently looking around the club very interested in god knows what. “Hyung do you expect me to go out to celebrate my birthday without my girlfriend?”

“You already celebrated with her; she just doesn’t trust you alone.” Woohyun grabbed Dongwoo arm and dragged him to the dance floor to avoid talking some more shit to the tallest.

“What was he talking about? She trusts me.” Sungyeol insisted and Hoya and Sunggyu looked at each other and tried to explain to their friend.

“She goes clubbing with her friends while you stay home and when you want to go out she attaches herself to you. Tell me, how does that translate to trust?” The oldest asked.

“And on top of that, there’s rumors going around that your girlfriend plays with another men behind your back.” Hoya pressed further.

“No, she loves me, she wouldn’t do that.” The tallest retorted.

“Are you sure?” Hoya asked and the model nodded.

“So where is she?” Sunggyu asked making the tallest turn his head around only to realize that his girl wasn’t there anymore.

______________________________________________________

“So you came.” Haeun approached a guy in black that was trying to grab the attention of the bartender.

“I told you I would.” He answered and asked for a drink.

“Are you up for it?” She said looking at his eyes after some minutes in silence.

“If he is.” He said and at that moment the bartender handed his drink but the girl was quicker than him.

“I’ll be taking this, he’ll need some encouragement.” She took his drink and went to find her boyfriend.

_Calm down, it’s going to be worth it._ The boy breathed deeply. “Another drink, please!”

______________________________________________________

“Where were you? Were you talking to some guy?” Sungyeol asked and she gave him her most innocent face.

“I was at the bar. Of course, I talked to a guy, he was about to pick the drink I ordered for you by mistake.” She handed him a blue drink.

“So you brought this for me?” He asked totally believing her. She nodded and handed him the glass she was holding.

“Hmmm, it’s a little sweet but not bad.” He gulped drinking half of the drink in one go. _Yeah yeah drink more, drink more._

 


	10. Dongwoo's Heartbreak - A night of ba(e)d decisions

 

 

Woohyun was dancing with Dongwoo for an hour now and the blondie actually wanted to get rid of his cousin. Having Woohyun touch his butt was kinda freaking him out because it didn’t feel as the other times. It was like the other was feeling him up, not patting him. He thanked God when Hoya came to them and saved him from the groping hands of Woohyun.

“Guys have you seen Sungjong anywhere? I’ve been looking for him for a while.” Hoya asked in a worried tone.

“Hoya, thank god you came.” Dongwoo hugged the other and Hoya stood frozen in place not knowing what to do.

“What happened? You look scared.” Hoya said as he pushed Dongwoo a bit away from him.

“Woohyun is drunk, I didn’t know he had wandering hands, it’s just weird, he is my cousin.” Hoya looked scandalized now, he pushed Dongwoo behind him and decided to take the blondie to look for Sungjong and keep them both away from Woohyun.

“Dongwoo, come back here, we are having fun.” Woohyun was already trying to grab his cousin again.

“No!” The other hid again behind Hoya.

“Woohyun, why don’t you go ask for a round of drinks for us? I’m trying to find the others so we could make a toast.” Hoya tried to distract his neighbor, but Woohyun was smart, he wasn't sure if this would do the trick.

“Who’s missing?” Woohyun asked interestedly.

“Sungjong is somewhere on the dance floor, but it’s too crowded to see him. I’ll have Dongwoo to help me and Sunggyu hyung went to the bathroom. Yeol and the bitch are on our table drinking and making out.” Hoya explained as he motioned with his head the direction of their table.

Woohyun blinked, accepting whatever shit Hoya threw at him. “Ok, I’ll look for Sunggyu hyung.” The raven turned around leaving the dance floor and Dongwoo and Hoya released a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Thank you, Hoya.” Dongwoo had such thankful expression that Hoya felt something different in the pitch of his stomach.

“You’re welcome; just help me to find Sungjong before Woohyun or anyone else put their hands on him.” Hoya squeezed Dongwoo shoulder briefly then turned around to look for the maknae and the blondie promptly followed him.

______________________________________________________

Nam Woohyun wasn’t completely drunk. He still could walk in a straight line, dance, and would probably remember everything until here the next day, but he obviously was more relaxed and without so many inhibitions anymore. He just didn’t want to think today, just like Sungjong he was kind of upset with Sungyeol.

He went to the bathroom to find Sunggyu slight bent over the sink trying to wash his hand but unfortunately for him, there was no water coming from any sink in this bathroom. He took some time to appreciate the view before he decided to butt in in his hyungs loud thoughts.

“Aish there’s no water in the sink? Don’t tell me I’ll have sticky hands all night?” The guy was blabbering to himself.

“You know … if anyone heard that, they would think you’re dirty talking.” Woohyun said with a smirk on his face and very mischievous eyes.

Sunggyu turned his head to the voice and thanked God it was Woohyun, he wasn’t feeling like punching perverts today.

“Ahn it’s you, moron. I have soap on my hands and there’s no water coming.” Sunggyu explained as he moved his hands trying to make the water magically come out. 

“Oh.” Woohyun simply said and decided to observe Sunggyu. He chuckled a bit and directed himself to the older guy. “Have you tried this?” He put his leg between Sunggyu legs and pressed some sorts of a pedal on the ground, bringing his body really close.

The other boy froze in place as he saw water come out from the sink. "Thank you for the help." He said stiffly and waited for Woohyun to move but the other just stood in place. The raven grabbed Sunggyu wrists and brought his hand under the water, making Sunggyu body bent a bit in the process.

“It's ok Woohyun, I’m a big boy I can do it on my own.” Sunggyu said in an annoyed tone.

“Are you really?” Woohyun whispered seductively into his ear.

“Wha-what?” Sunggyu asked almost choking on air, is this really happening?

“Are you big? Can you do  _me_  on your own? Or… would you prefer the other way around?” Woohyun tried to entice the older more.

“What are you talking about Woohyun? Get off of me. I don’t want anything from you.” Sunggyu tried to lie but Woohyun wouldn't believe this.

“Are you sure hyung?” The younger boy pressed his nose on Sunggyu’s neck moving it a little up and down very slowly. “You're looking at me a bit differently today. And your body is saying that you want me.” He pressed a light peck behind the older ears and Sunggyu shivered. “See?”

“Oh God! I–I-I…” Woohyun took his foot out of the pedal making the water stop and turned the older boy to face him. He put a hand on Sunggyu jawline and the other on the counter, leaning closer.

“Just say the word …” He kissed Sunggyu neck. “…and I’ll give whatever you want…” Kissed his jaw “…however you like …”  He brought his lips close to the older ear and said slowly in a low seductive voice. “….whenever…. wherever…”

Sunggyu wasn’t drunk, all he drank today was water or soda and he knew that Woohyun had been drinking earlier and this could be a recipe for disaster, but at this point, all of his conscience was thrown out of the window. He couldn’t deny what he was feeling. He was attracted to the younger boy since the first time he saw him and if it wasn’t for the younger whining (a big turn off), he would have approached the said guy earlier. But now Woohyun was being very proactive, sexy and he couldn’t see any signs of Woohyun childish side. It was like the younger transformed himself into something Sunggyu liked very much and, combining this with the younger top looks, Sunggyu was hit by a combo making his knees already weak.

Woohyun detached himself from Sunggyu’s ear and neck bringing his face very close to the older with his lips just an inch from the elder’s lips. He blinked slowly bringing suspense to Sunggyu.  _This Bastard is just too sexy when he wants to be!_  “So? What do you want?” The younger asked huskily.

“You.” He put a wet hand on Woohyun nape bringing the younger for a passionate kiss while pulling him closer by his belt. The younger didn’t lose time kissing him back and his hands went directly to Sunggyu tights lifting him up to the counter and getting in the middle of his legs.

____________________________

“Sungjong where have you been?” Hoya asked angrily when he found the younger talking and giggling with a blonde boy.

“Chill hyung, I was just talking with… what’s your name again?” Sungjong said looking at the other by his side.

“Ren.” The blondie answered while he measured Hoya up and down as discreetly as he could.

“Yes, Ren, we have a lot in common.” Dongwoo and Hoya eyed the other who seemed to be inoffensive, the guy wasn’t even drinking.

“Just let’s go back to our table, we are celebrating your birthday after all.” Dongwoo tried to grab the maknae hand.

“Don’t want to.” Sungjong made a step back getting closer to Ren.

“Why?” Hoya asked.

“Sungyeol hyung is there with you-know-who. I prefer to get to know Ren better; at least he won’t go rubbing things on my face.” Sungjong groaned with his anger starting to rise again.

“What are you talking about? Is this a riddle?” Dongwoo asked as he scratched his nape in confusion.

“Hm… Sungjong hyung, is there any problem? Can I help you?” The blondie asked, not really sure about what was happening.

“Actually, you can. Bring me away from here.” Sungjong said happily.

“Wait, wait, wait! You just called Sungjong hyung that means you aren’t an adult, you shouldn’t even be here.” Hoya accused the kid pointing his finger at him.

“Wow kekeke, I don’t really care, Ren lets go.” Sungjong grabbed the younger arm and was about to leave when Hoya grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

“You’re staying. Came with me, you're leaving with me.” Hoya growled.

“Should I call security?” The younger guy asked.

“Go on and call, I want to see if they will let you be around here.” Hoya challenged.

“Listen hyungnim, my family owns the place so I have a free pass. I usually don’t mix with clients but Sungjong-shii was feeling lonely. So whatever problem is happening here keep it quiet and solve it smoothly.” The younger said calmly not even bothered by Hoya murderous looks.

“Hahahahahah OhmyGEE, Hoya you’re being told off by a guy way younger.” Dongwoo started to laugh, the situation was so funny.

“Shut up or I’ll throw you back on Woohyun hands.” Hoya growled making Dongwoo become a well-behaved kid and Sungjong raise a brow. “Not so funny when it’s with you hm? Anyway, Sungjong let's just get back to the others, I’m sure Sunggyu hyung will help me to keep everyone in place.”

“I said I don’t want to. They destroyed my birthday, I deserve a day in the year to be happy, release me, I want to keep talking to Ren, he is making me happy right now.” Sungjong complained and the young blonde couldn't help but fight a smile in his face.

“Are you drunk?” Hoya asked narrowing his eyes.

“No. I mean, yes, I drank what you saw but I’ve been talking to Ren for some time now and I only drank water.” Hoya blinked his eyes, not believing his cousin.

“It’s true.” The younger guy tried to help.

“Dongwoo, go bring reinforcements. Find Sunggyu hyung.” Dongwoo nodded and went around looking for Sunggyu while Hoya kept bickering with the younger guys.

_______________________________________

Dongwoo knew that dancing wasn’t a thing that Kim Sunggyu would do so potential places the older could be were reduced. He glanced at the bar but didn’t see the leopard printed shirt anywhere so he approached Sungyeol and Haeun to ask about him.

“Oppa, you said we could try!” The girl whined.

“Haeunnie, I don’t know, I don’t think this is for me.” Sungyeol said a bit drowsily.

“But oppa, it’s not only for you, it’s for us both. It will be fun, and nobody needs to know. You can do only what you feel comfortable doing.” She insisted.

“Ahem!” Dongwoo cleared his throat and sat in front of the couple grabbing their attention. “Sorry to interrupt.” The girl rolled her eyes but just sat properly, from all Sungyeol friends Dongwoo was the one she hated less. “Did you guys seen Woohyun or Sunggyu hyung around? It’s been some time since I don’t spot the two and we are having a situation of misbehaving Sungjong. I think he is drunk, he usually doesn’t misbehave with us.”

Sungyeol full attention was on Dongwoo now and the girl took this opportunity to fill up her boyfriend glass again without the other two noticing.

“Well, we’ve been here for some time and they didn’t come here, actually, I didn’t see Woohyun hyung since I arrived.” Sungyeol giggled a bit. “And I think Sunggyu hyung is in the bathroom for an hour already.” He giggled a little more. “Are you playing hide and seek?” He lifted his glass and took a big gulp. “I want to play it too.”

Dongwoo froze and tried to connect the dots. Woohyun was drunk and was already suffering from wandering hands syndrome, and Sunggyu, that cute, squishy, innocent hyung, was all alone in the bathroom and Woohyun was looking for him.

“OMG! I have to save that hamster! Thanks for the info Yeol, you can resume whatever you were doing, sorry for interrupting again.” He quickly ran towards the bathrooms.

“Do you think Dongwoo hyung is going to win the game?” Sungyeol asked as he looked at his girlfriend's eyes.

“I am more interested in the game we could play later. Why don’t you drink a little more and think it over?” She filled his cup again.

__________________________________________

The bathrooms were kind of near the dance floor and even inside the music could be heard clearly. Dongwoo opened the door and entered as fast as he could in fear that Woohyun were to be molesting his hyung; he was still with his hand on the handle when he spotted Woohyun AND Sunggyu.

At first, he thought that Sunggyu wasn’t the type to do this kind of things but he could clearly see something completely different. There they were, Sunggyu was making love bites on Woohyun neck and collarbones and the other was breathing heavily with his hands down on the elder pants, making him moan every now and then. They were both clearly enjoying this.

He couldn’t believe. He was pinning over Sunggyu for over a year before the elder disappeared and spent one more year trying to forget him but couldn’t until he appeared again. He thought that he was given a second chance. He started to court Sunggyu subtly because he didn’t know the other boy preferences. The worst was that he confided in Woohyun, he told everything to his cousin, how he met the older, what made him attracted, how long he had waited and they even discussed ways of approaching the elder.

Dongwoo was speechless, he felt angry, sad, disappointed, disillusioned, used, betrayed then angry again. But he could see clearly now, they were attracted to each other and there was no space left for him. The only thing he could do now was cry and pick up the pieces of his broken heart to mend.

He left the bathroom crying and directed himself to where Hoya and Sungjong were to say he was going home. Hoya was feeling a little calmer now, talking with Sungjong and Ren in a civilized manner when he felt somebody touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Dongwoo with rivers coming out of his eyes.

“Dongwoo, OMG, what happened?” Sungjong and Ren poked their heads from behind Hoya to see what’s happening. Dongwoo opened his mouth to speak but his voice wasn’t coming out and he started to sob really hard.

“Hyung, please calm down.” Sungjong patted his hyung back trying to comfort him but Dongwoo got away from Sungjong touch, signaling that he didn’t want the younger skinship, to which the maknae responded retreating his hand back. Unexpectedly Dongwoo gave a step ahead and hugged Hoya for dear life, whispering in his friend ear something along the lines of ‘My heart just broke.’ And that was enough to make Hoya hug him back.

“Dongwoo, let's go to our table so you can calm down a bit.” Hoya instructed but Dongwoo shook his head.

“Don't want to. Sungyeol is there.” He managed to say between sobs.

“What about him? Just don’t mind him. Let’s just grab some water for you to drink, pay our part of the bill and I’ll take you out of here okay?” Dongwoo nodded and Hoya started to drag him to their table while telling Sungjong to join them soon. Sungjong sighed, this meant that the night, that was a disaster, already was going to end now that he found someone to make him laugh.

“I’m sorry Ren-shi, I’ll probably be heading home in a moment.” Sungjong said looking to the ground dejectedly.

“Don’t worry. I’m also sorry that our night was cut short, but I know how you feel, I have a bunch of troublesome hyungs too, you should see Baekho hyung.” He chuckled a bit. “Go take care of your friend, I’ll bring some water for him, the bill… and maybe my phone number if you are interested.” He added boldly.

“Oh.” Sungjong was surprised, was Ren flirting with him? “That would be great, thank you.” Ren was about to leave when Sungjong said. “Be sure to bring your number." The other guy smiled and they went separate ways.

When Sungjong came to the table, Sungyeol was attaching himself on Hoya’s back.

“Dongwoo hyung don’t cry, Yeollie is here for you~.”

“I’m not Dongwoo, release me.” Hoya complained and shoved the taller male but Sungyeol was not letting go.

“Hoya hyung don’t be grumpy~!!!” He pinched Dongwoo cheeks.

“GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE; IT’S SOMEHOW HIS FAULT TOO.” Dongwoo screamed and Sungjong stopped at that, this could mean not only him was feeling bitter about Sungyeol and the bitch. Talking about the bitch she was nowhere to be seen.

“How the hell was his fault?”  _Is he the one you love?_ Hoya wondered.

“If he hadn’t brought his girlfriend everybody would be drinking happily together and a lot could be avoided and we could actually have had a great party.“ Dongwoo said and the other two agreed, Sungyeol didn't seem to be following the conversation anymore.

Well, that made sense. Although Sungjong couldn’t pinpoint what the hell was making Dongwoo cry the sight was ugly and whoever made Dongwoo sad enough to the point of refusing his skinship on his birthday would suffer in his hands later.

“Here it is the bill. And some water for Dongwoo shi.” Ren said as soon as he got to their table.

“Vodkaaaaa! Gimmie gimmie!” Sungyeol shouted and tried to reach for the bottle in Ren's hands but fell on top of Dongwoo in the process.

“I SAID GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Dongwoo screamed again and pushed Sungyeol with force.

“Sungjong send a text to Haeun to come to get Sungyeol, he isn’t our priority now. Ren shi could you take him off my back? I can’t pay if he is restricting me.” Hoya commanded.

“No hyung, the other way around. I’ll pay and you send the text." He quickly picked up his credit card and gave it to Ren. "I’ll pay for everyone aside Sungyeol hyung, he has his own money, besides, he drank more than all of us combined to be this crazy.”

Hoya found Sungyeol phone and sent a message to Haeun, now they just had to wait for her to appear while Dongwoo was crying with his head buried in his crossed arms over the table.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll take you to my place. If you want you can sleep with me and I’ll be sure to lock the door so Woohyun doesn’t enter.” He was patting Dongwoo blonde hair gently and Sungjong was wondering when was the last time he saw his hyung so concerned with somebody. He even used the hyung word with the blondie. “Tomorrow we can talk things over if you want, but if you don’t, I’ll be there for you for anything you need.”

“What if-if I have hangover tomo-morrow? I think I’ll ha-ave a strong headache.” Dongwoo stuttered.

"I’ll nurse you." Hoya assured.

“What if-if Jongie needs you? He is your cou-ousin.” Dongwoo wondered.

“If he needs me I’ll nurse him too, are you doubting me? I can handle you both.” Hoya said cockily.

_________________________________________________

**Present**

Sungjong lifted himself from the ground and went towards Woohyun grabbing him by the collar. “HOW COULD YOU??!!! Dongwoo hyung refused skinship with me, he refused me on my birthday, when I was already feeling like crap!”

Myungsoo and Sunggyu both raised on their feet and tried to tear the two apart but Sungjong suddenly was strong and was giving them trouble to separate them. Sungyeol was processing everything; he couldn’t believe what was happening. Tonight was surely going to remain in their memories for a long time. Dongwoo was shedding some tears as the crybaby he was and Hoya was consoling him again.

“Jongie, calm down. Please let me explain.” Woohyun tried to argue with the maknae.

“WHATS THERE TO EXPLAIN FUCKER? You broke your own cousin heart and was hypocrite enough to say that if Hoya hyung made Dongwoo cry he would be in trouble with you. You don’t know how much Dongwoo cried that night and it was all because of you. Hoya hyung was the only one that was able to calm him down. I can’t believe I rooted for you two. If it is on Dongwoo hyung expenses, I rather want you to never get together. I hope he hurts you badly!” Sungjong said as he shook his hyung.

“Sungjong you’re exaggerating!” Sunggyu tried to pry the youngest hands off his bandmate.

“Don’t talk to me, you whore!” Sunggyu’s eyes doubled the size as the maknae tried to hit the singer's face but the older was lucky that his younger brother caught Sungjong hand in midair. They were all shocked to see Sungjong with so much anger directed at his friends to the point of wanting to use violence.

“Sungjong please calm down, I can’t recognize you.” Myungsoo said quietly but firmly.

“I don’t fucking care hyung, they just hurt a precious hyung of mine.” Hearing that, Sungyeol raised from his spot and hugged Sungjong from behind and that made Sungjong transfer a bit of his anger to him. “And you, hyung, was the main reason why I had the worst birthday ever, release me before I drag you into this.” Sungyeol quickly released the younger boy.

“Yah Lee Sungjong, are you going to make a fuss about this? Who cares if they fucked now? They all made up later and I am sure I gave them hell. Don’t forget that after shit happens people grow stronger. Woohyun and Dongwoo got even closer after that and Sunggyu still punishes Woohyun until now.” Sungjong seemed to calm down at Hoya’s words and came to in his place again.

“None of you would understand how I felt but fine. Somebody continue the story and I better get a happy ending!” He said plopping down and crossing his arms impatiently.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“He is ready.” The girl said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

“Are you sure?” He asked with a raised brow. She looked at Sungyeol table and the guy followed her eyes to see the model hugging an annoyed Hoya who was trying to console a crying Dongwoo and keep Sungjong under his watch at the same time. There was another guy at their table, that the boy and the girl had never seen before, trying to give something for Dongwoo to drink and it seemed that the always smiling hyung was shouting some profanities.

“Yes.” She retorted.

“Let’s go, I'll wait outside.” He said and quickly disappeared between the crowds.

A few minutes later Haeun stepped outside the club with a giggling Sungyeol leaning towards her small frame. The boy was tripping on his own feet because he was too tall to be holding himself against her.

“A help here!” The guy turned around, approaching the couple when he heard her voice. He quickly grabbed one of Sungyeol arms, put around his neck, and put another hand around his waist securing the drunken boy in place. Even though the person in black was much taller than the girl, Sungyeol had a difficult time to steady himself. He put a hand on the person's chest to try to balance himself enough to have a good look of the strangers face.

“Is this the one?” The drunken boy asked.

“Yes.” Haeun answered him.

“He is gorgeous.” He stated and the guy heart started to beat faster, he, for a moment, was glad that the other was drunk and didn’t seem to notice.

“He is, we scored gold.” The girl smirked and Sungyeol giggled, his hand fell from the guy chest till his belly.

“He has a good body too.” Sungyeol giggled more and was about to make his hand go south when the girl grabbed his hand.

“Not in public, we all agreed.” Her boyfriend pouted and the other guy thought that everything was worth it already. _He is so cute kyaaaah._

“My car is this way; you’ll have to give me directions.” The boy in black made a head motion towards the car direction.

“Don’t worry, I’m sober and I intend to enjoy this night fully.” She winked at him and the guy rolled his eyes, he started to walk dragging the drunken boy to his car that was a block away from the club. He managed to put the boy in the backseat and opened the front door to the girl but she refused, climbing on the backseat with her boyfriend ‘You will thank me later’ she said.

He closed both doors and went to the driver's seat and after receiving some instructions he sped up. The boy in black was driving as fast as he could without taking his eyes off the road until he heard a moan, a very beautiful male moan. He looked in the rearview mirror to see the girl caressing the insides of Sungyeol tights very near the...

“Ahhnhh”. Another moan, his eyes went big and he felt half of his blood going down. He was lucky that he somehow managed to arrive at where they were heading without accidents. He turned off the car engine and turned back to see what was happening. The boy was kissing the girl neck now while she continued to tease him. She smirked.

“I knew you would like it.” The boy stopped what he was doing and talked directly to the driver.

“Oh, you are watching us. Are you lonely?” The driver eagerly nodded.

“Unfortunately, I only help people that I know.” The boy brow rose and his eyes traveled from the drunk boy to the girl to the drunk boy again as if asking what was going on.

“Tell him your name.” She ordered.

“Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo.” The tall boy leaned closer to the driver and looked at him in the eyes.

“Let me help you Myungsoo.” He put his hand at the back of the other head and grabbing him firmly by his hair. Suddenly he brought Myungsoo closer until their lips clashed together in a passionate kiss. A female breath hitch was heard, the girl was enjoying what she was seeing.

________________________________________________

**Present**

“Whaaaaat???” Hoya scrunched his face in disbelief, which was kind very alike his bitchy face, then pointed fingers to the two. “You… you…. Nooooooooo!”

“Chill, it was just a kiss. What if they experimented a bit with each other?” Woohyun opened a beer and passed to Hoya, he felt that his friend needed to drink more from here on it. “That doesn’t mean anything nowadays.”

“So you’re not so straight as people here thought.” Sunggyu concluded the obvious.

“I guess…” Sungyeol shrugged blushing a bit.

“At the time you were dating, why did you kiss him? You cheater! I thought you were better than that, but no, you’re just like some people I know.” Dongwoo then glanced at Woohyun and Sunggyu, feeling bitter about what happened to him even though he forgave the two long time ago.

“Dongwoo, we already apologized for a gazillion of times.” Woohyun tried to appease his cousin.

“And I forgave you but you just made me remember a very painful memory. Just give me a moment.” Dongwoo answered dramatically.

“This is daebak.” This brought Sungjong mood up and he started clapping his hands like a seal, he knew that there was more into it and, since they decided to talk about it now, he was happy to hear the juicy stuff.

“Hey, so that means you don’t like women?!” Hoya just looked in disbelief at Myungsoo like he discovered the wheel.

“Of course I like. Haven't you met Hyorin noona?” Myungsoo said casually and Sungyeol started rambling nervously.

“I was kind of drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing and .. and… I did that.. we did worse than that.“ Sungyeol put his hands on his face trying to hide his embarrassment. “Omg, I don’t want to talk about this, please let me off.”

“You say that now, you knew what you were doing. Sorry, Yeollie but we’re past the point of no return. Together remember?” The young doctor grabbed the hands of the lawyer and pulled off his face, he passed a hand through Sungyeol hair and caressed his cheeks a little before turning to the others that were eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

________________________________________________________

The three of them made way to the girl apartment and were trying to control giggling Sungyeol enough so the boy wouldn’t wake up the neighbors. Thank god he was starting to get better at least enough to walk by himself, but still not enough to fully comprehend what was about to happen. They entered the apartment and after the girl locked her door, and they got rid of their shoes, Myungsoo asked.

“What now?”

“Now we just enjoy ourselves.” She answered.

Sungyeol went to the shorter boy and rested his chin on the other shoulder giving him a back hug and making his heart beat crazily. _Crush is hugging me, crush is hugging me, crush is hugging me._

“How exactly we are going to do that? Two boys and one girl, we are unbalanced.” Suddenly the older boy was sniffing the younger one. “You smell good, damn it.”

“Thank you, you too.” Myungsoo said flushing a bit.

“Well, we should make some rules, but overall I believe I have the stamina for both of you.“ She said rather cockily.

“Just say what I need to know before I sober up.” Sungyeol said annoyed but nuzzling his nose on Myungsoo neck, that that the younger would mind.

“Let’s just say to each other what we don’t want to happen so we can get over it. I’ll start: I want turns, I won’t take you both at the same time if you know what I mean, but you can still touch me.”

“I don’t want penetration.” Sungyeol spoke bluntly.

“Hey oppa he’s here for it you know?” The girl said in a slightly angry tone.

“I was talking on myself.” Myungsoo felt a bit sad that he wouldn’t be enjoying the wonders of Sungyeol body properly but he tried to be positive, he could still touch him a lot right?

“Oh!” The girl giggled a bit. “That’s ok, we’ll only do what we are comfortable. So let’s get it started.” The girl got close to them and started to undo Myungsoo belt but Sungyeol grabbed her hands.

“Doesn’t he have a say in it?”

“Oppa he is here to please us both, he agreed that he would only get one if he got the other covered too.”

“What if I don’t want him ‘covering me’?” Myungsoo shifted in place, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. They were talking about him as if he wasn’t there even though he was trapped in the middle. _Whatever, crush is hugging me._ The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at Sungyeol, there was no doubt that he was sobering up. She should hurry before he could give this idea up.

“Just guide him on whatever you want him to do or not to do and I’ll do the same.” Sungyeol seemed pleased by her answer, he pushed the other boy aside and grabbed one of the girl's hands and pulled her towards her bedroom. _Crush is not hugging me anymore._ Myungsoo sighed and stayed in place when Sungyeol giggled.

“Hey boy, what are you waiting for? You want this too right? Let’s get to bed.” Myungsoo didn’t have to be told twice and followed the couple.

Once there, Sungyeol pushed the girl on the bed and laid next to her whispering things in her ear. The girl whispered things back to her boyfriend and Myungsoo felt out of place. _Was this a good idea?_ He was thinking so hard if he should leave or not, that, when he came to himself, he felt Sungyeol behind him with his chin resting again on his shoulders and the elder fingers were playing slowly over the fabric of his black shirt while trying to find his belly button.

“Hey, Myungsoo right?” Sungyeol asked in a whisper.

“Hmmm?” _Crush is touching me, crush is touching me!_ Sungyeol was dropping his voice low to talk in the other ear and that made him feel a shiver down his spine.

“Are you sure about this?” Sungyeol asked and the other nodded, closing his eyes to indulge himself on the feeling of Sungyeol hands even if it was still over his shirt, he wasn’t going to trust his voice as long as the older was this close. “Will you be satisfied? I don’t think I can please a guy. I don’t know how to, you’re going to be my first.”

“Don’t worry.” Myungsoo managed to say without stuttering. He felt a bit proud to be Sungyeol first boy and did not mind much when the other said that could not please a boy. Sungyeol was doing just fine; actually, the older didn’t need to do much to make Myungsoo breath intensify. “Do whatever you like, I’m here for you.”

The girl was watching the two boys closely, she couldn’t hear the two boys’ whispers but didn’t mind one bit. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were two stupidly handsome guys, two of the most attractive guys on campus and she managed to get the two under one roof touching each other (okay, not much action happened yet. Yet)  and she was going to join and have them too.

She wanted to boast about this to all her friends but unfortunately had to keep a secret, otherwise, they both wouldn’t have agreed to her secret kink. Worst, Sungyeol could wake up from the brainwashing she did and leave her, and where would she find a guy with the looks of a god that treated her like a princess and was stupid enough to not believe anything bad about her? No, she enjoyed controlling Sungyeol too much and being with him kept her ego big with all the jealousy girls and boys, inside and outside of campus, felt towards them. To keep her lips shut was a small price she could pay to maintain her lifestyle.

Sungyeol obviously interpreted ‘you’ as plural. He actually didn’t believe that the other boy would want him. Since Myungsoo wasn’t moving much he assumed the other was just allowing Sungyeol to touch him so he could have the girl later. In his hazy mind, and he didn’t know what to do with these thoughts, another boy wanted his girl and they both consented.

“Oh, you look good together. I like it.” The girl suddenly said encouraging the boys to keep going and get started with the action per se. Sungyeol sighed, he liked Haeun too much, she was such a good girlfriend to him, always around whenever he needed her, maybe he should please her this way just this once. _What’s the worst that could happen, right_? He never had any thoughts about men, he was sure that even drunk he would not get anywhere near the other guy ass and he wouldn’t let the other get near his either. Sungyeol brought his hands up to Myungsoo chest to play with his buttons, still back hugging him.

“Look at her, she is liking.” The girl's eyes were twinkling, her fantasies were becoming true. “Why don’t we give her a show?”

“Wha-what do you mean? You just said yo-ou didn’t know how…” Myungsoo stuttered not knowing what to do.

“Foreplay. It can’t be that difficult, right? I’m a boy too, I should know a thing or two you might like.” Sungyeol said a bit more confident.

“Ri-ight.”

“Maybe If I do something like this.” He secured Myungsoo by his chest with one of his hands and brought the other down touching softly Myungsoo crotch and the younger boy tried to muffle a moan, he was becoming half hard already and Sungyeol didn’t even do anything yet.

To Sungyeol everything was all kinds of different. There he was: back hugging a boy he didn’t even know and touching him in places that he swore he would never touch another boy, but the feeling was very different from what he was used to so he couldn’t help but to compare the two.

**1 - The other boy body was very different from Haeun body. She was small lean with many curves and soft to touch. The guy was tall, fit and firm.**

He took the younger belt off and tossed around on the ground. His hands moved on their own and he decided to just let it go and test the differences that a male body could offer under his touch. _It was all the alcohol fault, right?_

**2 – This guy took very good care of his body, he could feel Myungsoo back muscles against his chest and even though he felt Hoya and Woohyun bodies before, he never felt like touching their bodies like that.** He liked this new feeling. _Wait, what?_

He kissed the other neck as he proceeds to pull the other shirt from his pants. He felt the other guy shiver and the hair on his nape went up.

**3 – He was a natural beauty with a face that many of his model colleagues would kill to have.**

He slowly unbuttoned Myungsoo shirt revealing a bit of his chest.

**4 – The other guy was just two or three cm shorter than him and he didn’t need to contort himself to kiss him or possibly touch him in bed and that would make things easier.** _Touch? What am I thinking?_

Now, this shirt really needs to go. Sungyeol completely took off Myungsoo shirt to reveal his chest, abs and back completely. His girlfriend was drooling now and he had to admit how good Myungsoo body was.

**5 – The other was a boy, he probably could accept if he were to get rougher. Not that he likes to beat people in bed.** _What the hell Sungyeol?_

He turned the other around and pushed him until he fell on his back on the bed next to the waiting girl, who didn’t lose time to climb in his lap and start attacking his neck, running her hands over his abs and chest. Sungyeol watched them and while the girl worked with her hands and mouth, he noticed that Myungsoo still didn’t move much. That confused him; the other should be touching Haeun back. He sat back on their side and started unzipping the girl dress and at the same time fondling her boobs. 

“Babe? Our friend here is being uncooperative; I don’t think he really wants to be with any of us.” Sungyeol complained and Haeun stopped whatever she was doing to look at Myungsoo. The boy was holding the sheets as if he was restraining himself.

“Hey, relax. We won’t bite you unless you want it. You can touch us back, you know? It’s not like you’re here just to be used. This should be pleasurable for you too, hm?” She cooed and hoped that would do the trick.

“Can I really?” Myungsoo asked and the girl nodded smiling at him. He then put his hand up and Haeun was happy that the boy woke his instincts up, but his hand passed over her to touch Sungyeol chest. He looked at Haeun in the eyes and then at Sungyeol. “I would like to see this gone then.” The girl smiled turning her head to look at her boyfriend.

“Let’s not have him waiting, oppa.”

Sungyeol got up and took his shirt off slowly, the younger licked his lips hungrily and that made him smirk. The girl was only in her underwear moving her hips to stimulate the younger boy but he concentrated all his attention on the model. Sungyeol was skinny and didn’t have many muscles but they were definitely there and oh how Myungsoo liked and worshiped his body at this moment. He wanted to engrave that image in his brain for future purposes.

The most teasing Sungyeol got most expressions from frustration and desire the younger did. The model was fully aware of the mess the younger was becoming so he started to tease him by touching himself. He started on his chest rubbing circles slowly until his hand stopped on one of his nipples. He kept playing with it with one hand and the other went painfully slow down through his small abs until finding the button for his pants. He brought the other hand down opening the button and unzipping it slowly.

“I think you are enjoying this now.” Sungyeol said as he smirked and the boy nodded, his breath uneven. With all Sungyeol teasing, his cock was twitching and screaming to be touched, not by the girl on his lap, not by anyone, but only by the model.

Sungyeol pulled his pants down equally slowly and, with every inch of his milky legs shown, Myungsoo was feeling like he was going to come from just watching. If only the older got rid of his boxers…

Sungyeol grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and put her away from Myungsoo.

“Oppa why did you…” She complained.

“Let’s take off his pants, he seems to be uncomfortable.” Sungyeol smirked.

“Oh.” The girl giggled and went to work on that while Sungyeol waited for her holding Myungsoo pants near one of his ankles. When she was done, she joined Sungyeol holding his pants near his other ankle.

“1.. 2.. 3…” They pushed the legs of his pants with such a force that his underwear came out together and the girl was extremely pleased by their work. They threw his pants on the ground and both crawled on the bed resting each one on a different side.

The girl started to massage his balls as Sungyeol put a hand on his chest drawing little circles. Myungsoo gaze was all hazy and he couldn’t believe Sungyeol was really touching him. It seemed like one of his more recent dreams. Suddenly Sungyeol went close and kissed him. _OMG, what was that feeling? Does sex get better if you were crushing on the other person?_ At least in Myungsoo mind, the answer was yes. He kissed the older back eagerly as they heard the girl breath hitch too, she was observing.

But one thing he wanted was to hear Sungyeol, the older only moaned in the car and Myungsoo wanted to hear that beautiful sound again. If possible he wanted to hear his name being called by the sexy low voice the older had. As Sungyeol was half leaning on his body to kiss him he reached his hand to touch the model over the fabric of his boxers, he squeezed a bit and Sungyeol stopped kissing him to put his mouth near the younger ear to let it out a muffled but still very audible moan that only he could hear.

Sungyeol then grabbed the girl's wrist and put her down between them and Myungsoo adjusted himself on the bed to make room for her. Now Sungyeol was on the other side, in a difficult position for him to touch. _Fuck it_.

“Do exactly what I do.” Sungyeol said and brought one of his hands to play with her boobs, Myungsoo following right after. Now the part he didn’t like one bit: Haeun, but Sungyeol was there and he was willing to do anything for the other because this was probably the only time they would ever be together.

The girl started to moan, her breath was becoming more and more erratic with double stimulation. Sungyeol mouth went down to suck her nipple and Myungsoo accompanied him sucking the other, they were doing in different speed and that made even better for her, sometimes biting and sometimes just licking. Somehow, they managed to keep their gaze into each other challenging and provoking and Myungsoo discovered that Sungyeol had a lot more of sexy stares that he showed in his photo shoots. The girl was massaging both guys napes as if she was keeping them in place and as Sungyeol mouth was busy he decided to use his hands to tease the other boy.

He put one of his hands on the other back slowly caressing his spine up and down, until he felt the younger shiver under his fingertips and that was actually awesome, Haeun never gave him this kind of feedback. Myungsoo moan was muffled since he was also using his mouth but Haeun’s was not. Apparently, Myungsoo muffled moan stimulated her even more. The model decided to bring his hand even down caressing his hips slowly and even cupping his butt cheeks. The younger seemed to enjoy that as he shifted his weight closer to Sungyeol and the model took this opportunity to test new waters caressing with two fingers the other entrance. Myungsoo close his eyes as he waited for the sensation of the older fingers entering his body, but that never came, instead, the model reached to kiss his girlfriend and shoved the younger a bit for him to stop abusing her nipples.

“I’ll try something different now. Myungsoo, give me your hand.” The younger gave him his hand and Sungyeol caressed gently until their hands were on top of one another. “Just follow my lead.” He held Myungsoo hand only letting their forefingers up together and brought their hands down. “Haeun, legs.” The model instructed and the girl quickly took her panties off and spread her legs as she was anticipating this moment for a while now. They touched her testing the waters.

“Wet.” Myungsoo spoke for the first time in a while. He wanted to scrunch up his face, it was not like he never was with a girl before, but this girl particularly wasn’t his cup of tea, but then again, he thought Sungyeol wouldn’t like hearing that.

“Can’t help it, too good.” She said trying to calm down her breathing but failing as the two guys kept teasing her.

“Yeah you’re naughty, I know you are. I bet you want to take us in badly.” He pushed both of their fingers in and the girls gasped loudly. “Myungsoo see how she want us.” He chuckled lowly in her ear. “Let’s play a bit.” The older lead the other hand and they started to put in and out in sync, the girl shifted in place and leaned on her elbows pushing her head back and moaning a bit too loud with her acute voice. It was a different sensation because even if their fingers moved together they were moving differently inside of her.

After some time Sungyeol sensed that if they continued, she would reach her peak and quickly took their hands out. He sat on the bed, pulled Myungsoo close and kissed him passionately as a reward. Myungsoo kissed back with equal passion as Sungyeol grabbed him by his jaw to force him in place and jerk him up again. Sungyeol easily could make Myungsoo breath erratic all over again, when he deemed the younger prepared he pulled him in between Haeun legs.

“Oke-ey, I'm ready.” The girl said as she tried to even out her breath again. Sungyeol rolled away from them, opening a drawer and picking some condoms that he knew his girlfriend kept there for them. He opened the condom and passed to Myungsoo who did a puzzled face.

“You first. We’ve done plenty of times.” He explained.

“But you….” The boy couldn't believe, he didn't want that at all, he wanted to touch the model.

“After you.” The older assured him.

“Come oooooon!” The girl rushed him and he quickly put the condom on and started teasing her with the tip of his dick.

“Are you both sure? This has no going back.” Myungsoo asked again, rooting for Sungyeol go back on his world so he wouldn’t have to fuck the girl.

“YEEEES!” The girl shouted and wrapped her legs around Myungsoo waist, trapping him.

“Go on before I change my mind.” Sungyeol laid near his girlfriend passing his arm under her neck to keep her close. He started to play with the girl nipples again while the other boy pushed himself inside her.

“Ahnnn!” The girl moaned as Myungsoo thrust slowly, she was keeping her eyes closed to indulge in the pleasure he was giving her. The younger boy was gradually fastening the pace and the girl liked so much that she didn’t see that he was keeping his gaze strong and focused on her boyfriend who was sending him an equally strong and seducing gaze.

“Faster!”

The girl was melting under the younger boy and couldn't care less about the world around her so Sungyeol put his arm away from her and stopped touching her to touch himself instead. This was better than any porn he ever watched. Myungsoo was all sweaty now and that somehow highlighted his muscles, it didn’t help that his eyes were on him since when he pushed himself inside the girl. Actually, the younger eyes were on him all the time, watching his expressions and reactions since the beginning and he was deeply enjoying that.

To know that someone was looking at him with such lust and, at the same time, challenging him was a big turn on. Sungyeol liked sex with his girlfriend, but honestly, he thought it missed something. First, because she was moody, sex only happened when she wanted, only happened the way she wanted and sometimes he felt like a life-sized sex toy. Second because sometimes she would just be there barely showing reactions.

Myungsoo was following Sungyeol lead, if the older fastened his pace he would too and if he slowed down he would too.  It was like Sungyeol was controlling the younger and they both liked that sensation. He put his hand between his girl and Myungsoo to caress the younger abs up and down almost touching the base of the other cock but not quite getting there. From the way the girl was moaning, they knew that she was about to reach her peak soon.

“Keep going. Do it for me.” Sungyeol said with a sexy voice, not expecting to see Myungsoo putting more effort into fucking her.

“Myungsoo yaaaa!” The girl came with a high pitch scream of the other name, and that bothered him, but, with a few more thrusts, the younger came with a low grunt of Sungyeol name and that somehow pleased him more.

 

  
  



	11. We might as well be strangers - The consequences - Confrontation - Pain

 

 

**Present**

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Sunggyu was chanting nonstop." Not in a million years, he could imagine what he just heard and, with the way Myungsoo described things, he was left with very vivid images in his head about Myungyeol and the bitch having sex. And at the moment he regretted playing with his brother mind earlier and was having a massive mental breakdown. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were sitting as two kids about to be scolded for some wrongdoing; the only difference was that they were blushing.

"I didn’t think she would have a kink like that. Wait, she just got the two most desired guys on the campus at once. Damm, I should give her my compliments." Woohyun said impressed but his demeanor changed when he remembered something. "Wait a moment right there, you told me you didn’t sleep with her. Omg Myungsoo, looking like a saint and now we discover you are a little devil, I don’t really know if I should thank you or not though. How could you have had the stomach for it?"

"Myungsoo, you said you wouldn’t be graphic." Sungyeol started to punch Myungsoo chest not using full force though, he was unable to hurt the other.

"Hyung, I was tricked. Sorry, Yeollie, I got carried away." Myungsoo said biting his lips in a bit of shame.

"Don’t Yeollie me, I’m upset with you now." The lawyer stopped punching his friend, raising up as he decided to get something to drink, the beers had ended; it was time for a second round.

"Wow, Sungjong and I are the only ones that like girls in here." Hoya said and Dongwoo suddenly found the socks in his feet the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why do you need to keep repeating this? I don’t know about the rest people of the world but I think we tend to hang out with people that are alike, have you thought that maybe you are gay too?" Woohyun provoked his Busan friend.

"Me?" Hoya paled; “Well I….”

"Please hyung, you keep saying that I’m undefined just because I look a bit androgynous but I should tell you that I’m very sure of what I like. Please just say if anything happened between you and Dongwoo hyung that night so I could drown on self-pity. Was I the only one not getting any at my birthday?" Sungjong knew nothing happened between the two but asked just to mess with them, he was reacting rather normally to Myungyeol story. Hoya on the other side blushed with Sungjong statement.

"Yah, Lee Sungjong! How could that happen? Dongwoo was destroyed, I couldn’t take advantage of him. He also doesn’t like me that way."  _OMG, you thought about that, hyung that’s great news._  Dongwoo felt a sparkle of hope in his heart again, sometimes Hoya gave him the most confusing signs _."_ Besides I’m not in…. I’m not the focus here, Sungyeol just said that he and Myungsoo … I... I wasn’t expecting to hear that." He looked to the ground to avoid meeting their gazes before Woohyun decided to get back and start to tease him.

"We swore we wouldn’t tell anyone and we just broke a promise. I’m feeling illegal." Sungyeol came back with more beers for them.

"Who can we even tell this? Chill man." Woohyun said annoyed.

"You two are attractive boys, I can understand why you wanted to experiment and end up having a one night stand…." Sunggyu’s started.

"Actually, you don’t hyung. A lot happened after that and we didn’t exactly stopped there and decided to be just friends…" Myungsoo was playing with his fingers nervously.

"There’s more to it? Wasn’t this the big secret? Because It seemed like a big secret to me, although I knew Myungsoo was into you." The pink haired boy was now smiling goofily.

"How did you know anyway?" Myungsoo narrowed his eyes at him with cheeks still pink.

"Please, I’m gay okay? Oops, it rhymed. KEKEKEKE, I can smell in the air." Dongwoo was feeling proud of himself.

"Whatever, I wonder what you two could do that gets better than this. Maybe a second round?" Sungjong boldly asked.

"Well about that…" Myungsoo scratched his nape.

________________________________________________________

Myungsoo detached himself from the girl and threw the condom out on the garbage near the bed, instead of dropping himself on the other side of the girl he chose to collapse on top of Sungyeol so he could feel the model body.

"That was amazing." The girl said still feeling all post orgasm sensations. "Boy, you’re totally worth it. Oppa, you should try."

Myungsoo started to lift himself from Sungyeol but instead of moving to lay on the bed his head started to go low.

"What are you doing?" Sungyeol was almost sober by now and realized that by the way the other was moving he intended to give him a blowjob and Sungyeol didn’t want the other getting anymore closer than he already was.

"It’s your turn now." Myungsoo blinked, not understanding why Sungyeol was trying to stop him, he was eager to make the model feel good too.

"No, wait noo." Now they were wrestling each other as Myungsoo wanted to go down and Sungyeol was trying to push him up.

"Hey, can we become a polyamorous thingy?" The girl turned leaning on one of her hands to watch their struggle with amused eyes.

"Poly what?" Sungyeol asked trying to push Myungsoo to the other side but the boy was holding himself in place.

"A trio, I mean to include him in our couple and then free love for us three. No restrictions." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sungyeol opened his eyes big and Myungsoo stopped to observe the quick changes of emotions on the older face. If he was doing an annoyed expression before, now he was sure that fierce stare and furrowed brows meant anger. Sungyeol took this moment to kick Myungsoo in the stomach with enough force so the boy fell off the bed. The model was quick out of bed and started to search for his clothes.

"I can’t believe what I am hearing." He was dressing on top speed.

"What’s the problem oppa?" The girl asked innocently.

"What’s the problem?? WHAT’STHE PROBLEM?? Wow, Park Haeun If you don’t know what’s the problem then you are not normal." Sungyeol dressed himself up and started to put his socks. "I have a lot to think about."

"Yes, you should think about it. We had a lot of fun today, we could have this every day." She said with a naughty smile.

"No Haeun, YOU had fun, I did to please you, I can’t believe this." He put his hand in his face feeling embarrassed by everything that happened, he was actually very conscious and he was sure this memory would haunt him forever. "I’m leaving." Sungyeol left the bedroom and left the other two there.

"I think I should go too." Myungsoo at this point was finishing dressing himself and buttoning his shirt.

"No, let’s have a second round. It’s okay if Sungyeol oppa doesn’t want to. I’ll solve things with him later." Haeun sat in bed and tried to grab Myungsoo arm but he quickly moved to be out of her reach.

"No Haeun-shi, I had my condition for this, and my condition just walked out the door. I take that he is mad and this won’t be happening again, so please don’t contact me anymore." Myungsoo finished with his belt and left, leaving the girl dumbfounded on the bed.

When Myungsoo went out of the girl apartment, he found Sungyeol abusing the button of the elevator that was taking too long to come.

"Sungyeol- shi …" He tried to approach the taller guy. Now that the light was hitting their faces Sungyeol could see that the boy face and he was not only able to recognize him but see that his face was even more perfect than what he had visualized before and he got more angered. The boy looked at the problem on the model pants and then looked back at his eyes again. "I can take care of you, I don’t mind." Sunggyeol grabbed his collar and shook him to get his message through.

"You fucker listen here. First, I don’t need you to ‘take care of me’ and you wouldn’t be doing me a favor. Second, the only reason that this night happened was because Haeun asked and because I was drunk. Third, this will never ever, ever, happen again. I want to forget that this night happened. If you open your mouth to anyone, I swear anyone, I will hunt you down, I’ll make you suffer. You better walk on the line because I’ll become a lawyer and I’ll keep your life in check."

Myungsoo sighed and put his hands on top of Sungyeol’s pressing them until Sungyeol let go of him.

"I never pegged you for the violent type." The elevator finally arrived and Myungsoo walked inside as calm as he could although he felt himself shaking. "Won’t you come?" The tallest grunted at the younger double meaning sentence but came inside the elevator anyway and pressed some button. 

"I understand why you are feeling this way…" He continued hesitantly but Sungyeol cut him mid-sentence.

"Understand, my ass you understand. It wasn’t your girlfriend that was fucked by another man, and was screaming another name."  _But there was someone else screaming yours._  The younger sighed and looked down a bit before talking again.

"Well, keep in mind that you agreed to that, and actually, I restrained myself a lot to go along with your wishes and to do this in a less awkward way." Myungsoo explained with a sad undertone that Sungyeol didn't pay attention.

"Oh really?" Sungyeol answered back with tons of sarcasm in his voice and crossed his arms.

"You obviously are very upset to talk about this. Just know that you can’t blame me, you both agreed and I followed your every instruction, whatever happens from here on is not my fault." Myungsoo concluded tiredly, now he just wanted to go home.

"Whatever. Just pretend you don’t know me and I’ll do the same. And as long Haeun is with me don’t approach her." The elevator stopped and Sungyeol marched out with Myungsoo following him.

"Okay, I’ll do my best, but what makes you think that she won’t approach _me_? It was her idea, you know?" Sungyeol stopped in front of a door and the younger bumped into him.

"Are you going to keep following me to my own apartment? Get lost." Sungyeol barked.

"Oh, this is not the way out?!" Myungsoo blinked confusedly.

Sungyeol just groaned and said through gritted teeth. “Just press the last button and you should find your way out.” He opened the door but before going inside added. “You better don’t get near us again.” He entered his apartment, closing the door with a bang on Myungsoo’s face, leaving the younger boy with his conscience chanting  _Your only chance to have your crush failed._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hoya, Dongwoo, and Sungjong hailed a cab to Hojong apartment. Dongwoo was crying nonstop, clutching for dear life Hoya's torso as if he was the only connection to his sanity, and Hoya thanked God at that moment that Sungjong hasn't been drinking while talking with Ren earlier or else he would have to drag the two and that would be a difficult task.

Once they arrived home, Hoya made sure that Sungjong locked the door. He didn’t know what the hell happened to Dongwoo to be this way but he had a strong hunch to what might be, and even if he was totally wrong, Dongwoo and Woohyun together wouldn’t be good for the older. Hoya knew that Woohyun wanted to have some sex today because it was one of his ways of letting steam off, but he knew his friend could be very annoying when retelling his sexual adventures and if it was with Sunggyu or not it would surely hurt Dongwoo more.

"Hyung, do you need me to do anything for you?" Sungjong asked a bit unsure if the older would accept anything from him and the blondie just shook his head, he wasn’t able to produce sounds aside crying ones. "I’ll make tea and I'll leave in the kitchen then, maybe it’s good to calm his nerves. After that, I’ll stay in my room but if he needs anything hyung, please don’t be afraid to knock". The maknae spoke to Hoya then made himself disappear while his cousin brought Dongwoo to his room. He closed the door and laid the blond in the mattress, sitting on his side. He sighed deeply.

"Hyung what happened?" The other shook his head again; he didn’t want to talk about it. "Are you sure?" Dongwoo just nodded. He wiped the older tears but the tears kept coming. He sighed again.

"I don’t know what to do. I never thought that I’ll ever see you cry so hard like this." He ran his hand through Dongwoo hair. "And I thought I would be the last person you would ever come for comfort."

"We had a strange beginning; you mistook my surprise for hate." He ran his hand through Dongwoo hair again. "How could I ever hate someone like you? You make people happy just by smiling. You make me happy."

He tried to wipe the blond tears again as the older just laid there, listening to him and trying to focus on the younger voice and not on his hurting heart.

"I don’t think I can console you, I never felt the way you’re feeling and emphasizing well with other’s feelings like you do it’s not something I ever did. You’re so selfless and I’m so selfish, we are complete opposites in this aspect." He rubbed circles in Dongwoo chest as the older tried to even out his breath. "But, hyung, it’ll probably be hard and maybe it’s not what you want to hear from me now, but I think you should search for someone that can appreciate you. I mean, you’re an amazing person, boys should line up for you." 

"But.. but.. but.." Dongwoo tried to speak only to stutter.

"Shhhh. It’s okay, you don’t have to listen to me, I don’t know what I’m talking about." He gave the older a half smile and patted the older hair again.

"It’s just that you came to be someone that I love and I don’t want to see you hurting." Dongwoo stopped crying at that moment and looked at Hoya. _What was happening?_

He laid down on Dongwoo side and searched for the older hand, intertwining their fingers. "Just know that I’ll be by your side until you find someone worthy of you. I’ll try my best to protect you until then. I never did this to anyone, not even for my brothers, but I think you’re needing it. Come." He put his arm around the older to bring him closer to his chest and put the older hand around his waist. After that, he just hugged the blond. "Let’s just sleep for today. Tomorrow you decide what to do, and I’ll help you out in every way I can."

Even though Hoya said he didn’t know how to console, his words were just what Dongwoo needed to hear.

________________________________________________

Sungyeol closed the door in Myungsoo's face just to lean on it and slide until he was sitting on the floor. He was so angry and so confused that he wanted to rip all his hair in frustration. His mind had millions of questions and in this state; he couldn’t conjure an answer for any of them.

"What happened? What did I do? Why? WHY?"

Now that he was sober enough he regretted his decision of having a threesome. _Why did he accept that anyway?_ The answer to that was easy. _Haeun wanted, but why she wanted? Wasn’t she satisfied with me?_ He thought about a bit. She didn’t seem to be liking sex lately, making excuses or only doing a lazy blowjob, or she would be there and let him do whatever, not really touching him back. Maybe she wanted to spice things up a bit.

And he was drunk. Maybe he could blame everything on the alcohol.

But then again, by the time he took his clothes off he was sober enough to know what he was doing. Hell, he took his clothes off in front of another man. Suddenly an image of Myungsoo’s hungry eyes observing him taking his clothes off came into his mind. The younger responded to everything that he did, he remembered how the younger breath hitched, how his chest would rise and fall in his accelerated breathing.

No, it wasn’t because of him, she was sitting on his lap, with a girl so pretty as Haeun it was only reasonable that the younger felt aroused by her. And if Haeun knew how to rock his world she probably had rocked the younger world too.

Sungyeol was pretty confident with his appearance, he was a model for a reason, but he knew his features were more on the delicate side even if he was a man. Myungsoo on the other side had a V-shaped manly face and more muscles even though he was not like Hoya. His body seemed perfect. It attracted him and at some point, he wanted to touch him too. Talking about touching, he kissed him and touched him, god he touched his toned chest and abs, his junk and almost fingered him. He wanted to die now. _Wait, Sungyeol, no, you didn’t want to, it was only because Haeun seemed to like it._ Why did she need to choose a person so gorgeous with a face and body that could rival a god? Now he felt jealous of everything and very insecure with himself.

Maybe she was waiting for a chance to have him?  What about Myungsoo? Was he waiting for a chance to be with her too? Maybe. Maybe he wanted her, that’s why he accepted that crazy deal. Maybe he knew that Sungyeol wouldn’t let anybody mess with his girl, that’s why he accepted the deal.

"Will Haeun ditch me now?" She sure was impressed by Myungsoo’s performance. He groaned and lifted himself up. He couldn’t think about anymore today.

He went to the bedroom and dropped himself lazily on the bed. All he could do now was sleep and hope that he’ll wake up in the morning and everything would be just a bad dream.

________________________________________________

When the morning came Sunggyu felt someone shifting in bed by his side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, recognizing the place he was in his own bedroom. _At least I didn’t wake up at a random place._ As lazy as he was, he decided to continue sleeping but felt a pain in his lower body.

"Urrgh." He groaned.

"Hey." He heard a velvet voice at his side with a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

Sunggyu small eyes grew as big as they could get. What was Nam Woohyun doing on his bed again? Then the last night downed on him. He remembered clearly how everything happened first in the bathroom, then he drove back to his apartment with Woohyun feeling him up every moment, until they got here and then fuck, literally fuck happened.

"Why are you still here?" Sunggyu growled annoyed and Woohyun thought it was because the elder usually was grumpy in the morning.

"I just woke up." The younger explained softly and was about to arrange Sunggyu bangs out of his small eyes when the older swatted his hand away.

"Fuck, we just fucked."

"Really captain obvious? I couldn’t tell." Woohyun chuckled and Sunggyu hit his naked chest.

"Shut up."

"Can I just say something to you?" Woohyun asked looking at the older with adoring eyes.

"Go on, although I am not sure I want to listen."

"I’ve been feeling attracted to you for a while now." Woohyun confessed.

"What? Woohyun no, this was a mistake." Sunggyu eyes were big and he looked scared.

"It totally wasn’t, I wanted you, you wanted me, we had sex and it was awesome, maybe we should grab a coffee and talk about us." Woohyun invited with a stupid smile on his face.

Sunggyu sat in his bed covering his body as much as he could. "No way."

"Why not? The sex was amazing, we are meant to be." Woohyun asked with a puzzled face.

"Aren’t you forgetting something? You told me yourself that Dongwoo was in love and as I put two and two together I can only assume he likes me." Woohyun was enjoying so much the excitement of being with Sunggyu that he completely forgot about his cousin. "Don’t you think he will be hurt if he gets to know?"

"He won’t hyung, Dongwoo is really cool." Woohyun said matter of fact.

"He will, you dumbshit."  He kicked Woohyun out of the bed. "Dress up and get going. We will keep this as a one-time thing and we will never tell anybody about this."

"No hyung, I’ll talk to him and he’ll understand. We can be together." Woohyun said confidently, trying to change the other mind.

"We can’t, I can’t hurt Dongwoo. Shit, I’m feeling so guilty, we shouldn’t have…" The oldest ran a hand through his hair and made a guilty and conflicted face.  "What are you still doing here? I said leave!" Sunggyu demanded.

_______________________________________________________________

Sungjong couldn’t sleep until afternoon much to his displeasure. He took a quick shower and moved to check on his hyungs. Hoya wouldn’t mind if he took a peek in his room right? He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. Hoya was sleeping peacefully hugging his hyung that had arms wrapped around his waist and head in his chest. Hoya shirt was stained by what he was sure to be snot, signaling that they spent quite the time in that position and that his cousin didn’t seem to mind. _What an odd scene_. The younger shrugged and closed the door when his stomach made a sound as if it was a lion roaring.

He came to the kitchen in search of food and thank god he found leftovers in the fridge. It wouldn’t be sufficient so he decided to do some egg rolls to compliment. Fifteen minutes later the kitchen was filled with a delicious smell that lured Hoya out of his room.

"Jong, were you lying all this time when you said you didn’t know how to cook?" Hoya asked in the middle of a yawn and ruffled the younger hair.

"When Sungyeol and Woohyun hyungs started dating I spent some time with Woohyun hyung mom, she taught me a thing or two. But only small things, I’m not that skilled in the kitchen." Sungjong answered plainly. Hoya was looking for some bowls and chopsticks when Sungjong turned everything off and talked again. "Hyung, what happened?" 

His cousin turned around with bowls in hands and sighed. "I don’t know Sungjong, I tried to talk to Dongwoo yesterday but he didn’t tell me. I don’t think we should force him to say anything. He cried a lot yesterday and only stopped a bit when I told him that I would support him no matter what."

"I see. Hyung, can I ask you something?" They were bringing everything to the small coffee table in the living room.

"Hm?"

"Well, I don’t know how to ask this in a less blunt way, but… Do you perhaps have a thing for Dongwoo hyung?" The younger asked with a serious face.

"Nonsense Jong, you know that we both have different preferences." Hoya quickly and stiffly denied.

"It was just a question, you know."  Sungjong stuffed his mouth with rice when a swollen-faced Dongwoo came out from Hoya’s bedroom and Hoya was surprised to see Dongwoo wake up on his own.

"Morning sleepyhead. Are you feeling better? Come eat something." He patted the place beside him.

"Yes. Thank you." Dongwoo sat by Hoya side, grabbing chopsticks and a bowl that they left there for him, quiet, like he never was.

"Should I eat in my room? I mean, I don’t want to disturb." The maknae asked and his cousin choked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hoya coughed hard.

"I meant that perhaps my presence can bother Dongwoo hyung again, you know? Yesterday he was clear that he didn’t want me near him. I don’t even know what I did." He explained calmly with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry Jongie, I didn’t mean to push you away, I was just so torn, I didn’t want many people around me at that moment. I hope you don’t resent hyung." Dongwoo had guilt all over his swollen face and how Sungjong could not forgive a creature that was already suffering?

"At least it wasn’t something that I did. Honestly, that hurt me, I was feeling really bad already but I don’t blame you, I blame whatever happened to make you that way. I know that I seem not able to do much for you but if I ever discover who was the one that made you like that I’ll…" At that moment Sungjong phone received a message and younger smiled. “Oh, Ren texted me. ” He quickly answered something and went back to his initial threat. “... I’ll beat him up.”

Hoya chuckled doubting the maknae. "Sungjong, look at you."

"Whatever hyung. I really will, you’ll see."

________________________________________

After the breakfast Dongwoo was back to his dorm only to find Woohyun waiting for him outside his door.

"Hey, cousin!" Woohyun smiled at him happily and Dongwoo clenched his teeth wanting nothing but to rip that stupid smile out of his cousin's face.

"What are you doing here?" The blond asked coldly.

"I came to talk to you about last night."

"What about?" Dongwoo asked trying really hard to keep his cool.

"Something happened, I think I’m in love with Sunggyu hyung." Woohyun said warily.

"Wow. Surprising." The blondie said sarcastically and tried to shove the younger to try to open his door.

"Hyung what happened to you? Why are you acting so cold? Why are you shoving me?"

"Why? Are you seriously asking me why?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "My cousin, the one I confided and knew very well about my feelings, just fucked the guy I love. Don’t you know how betrayed I feel?"

"Ho-ow do you know? Did someone told you?" Woohyun eyes were big and suddenly he wasn't sure what to do anymore. It wasn't his intention to talk about sex with Sunggyu to Dongwoo.

"No one told me Woohyun, I saw it. I saw it."

"I’m sorry, I was a bit drunk." Woohyun tried to blame it on the alcohol but Dongwoo was not going to take that.

"Please, I know your mind was not all that hazy, I bet you didn’t even think of me. Don’t put the blame on the alcohol now that things aren’t going your way. You can’t even feel guilty about it, if you were you wouldn’t be smiling like you were five minutes ago. Besides, hyung didn’t drink anything so he knew very well what he was doing, he wanted, you wanted. It was CONSENSUAL." Dongwoo barked.

"But, you never said you were _in love_ with him hyung, you just said he was interesting and attractive, I thought it was a crush." Woohyun tried to use another argument but Dongwoo was not going to accept that either and that only made him feel angrier.

"OF COURSE I LOVE HIM, ARE YOU DUMB? I wasted almost three years of my life pining over him Woohyun, so of course, I would love him. We even talked a lot about ways of approaching him." Woohyun eyes got sad and he looked down at his feet. "Did you came to gloat? To rub salt in my wounds?" Dongwoo asked raising his voice.

"No. No. I came to talk to you, to solve things as the adults that we are."

"Adults or kids, betrayals hurt the same. You can’t mend a broken heart with your sweet words, leave it for your female friends."

"I wouldn’t sweet talk you." Woohyun said a bit hurt that Dongwoo would think that he would do this.

"You destroyed my heart Woohyun, how could you? I trusted you, I confided in you only to be backstabbed. You are lucky that it’s not in my personality to beat people up or you’d be dead by now." Dongwoo said with a poking finger on the younger chest then he shoved Woohyun away from his door again and opened it. "You better avoid me, I don’t want to see you. Our relationship is not the same anymore. And while you’re at it please tell Sunggyu hyung to do the same."

"What? You can’t be serious! We are family, eventually we will have to interact." Woohyun said in disbelief.

"So now I am family?" He chuckled darkly. "I’m dead serious." He added angrily.

"Hyung, wait, don’t be like that, let’s talk." Woohyun pleaded desperately.

"There’s nothing to talk anymore Woohyun, I’m not forgiving you for this one." Dongwoo entered his room only to close the door literally on Woohyun face, causing a nosebleed.

_______________________________________

_Sungyeol was running for a while now but he didn’t feel like he was actually moving. He was looking for his girlfriend everywhere, but she was nowhere in sight until he spotted her all dressed up, and with makeup, alone in one corner and seem to be waiting for him._

_"Haeun, here you are. I was searching for you. What about we spend some alone time today? You know, we could have some adult time that I know you like." He whispered in her ear_

_"Tempting oppa, but I have a date now." She said giggling._

_"Date?" He asked dumbfoundedly._

_"Yes with Myungsoo, he is about to come." She said obviously without shame._

_"What?" Sungyeol got angry._

_"Hey noona, are you ready?" The said guy appeared out of nowhere._

_"Where do you think you're taking my girlfriend? Go away." He said pushing the younger chest._

_"I’m not taking her anywhere, she ain’t leaving her bed today." Myungsoo said with a smirk._

_"That’s right. You better keep up your promises Myungsoo." She said in a sing-song voice._

_"Oh noona, I will." He gave her a deep passionate kiss and looked at Sungyeol smirking. The model jaw was open and he was speechless with the lack of shame of the two. "I know you don’t want a threesome anymore but you still can join us to watch. I’ll make her scream like she never did and maybe you can learn a thing or two about sex."_

_"You motherfucker you’re not going to take her anywhere, Haeun will be with me and me only, I am her boyfriend, she doesn’t need you and I don’t need to learn anything from you." He tried to pry Myungsoo’s arms away from Haeun but his hand went through him and he almost fell on the ground._ _"What?"  He asked himself confused._

_"Please Sungyeol, of course, you need to learn. You don’t please her anymore. Your knowledge is limited. I’m a master, you should be honored that I let you learn my tricks. Maybe she needs to be with me instead of you." The younger spoke confidently and before he could retort somebody else appeared._

_"I love to hear your girlfriend moaning my name when I fuck her." Joon suddenly appeared in front of him with a smirk on his face. "I wonder if she’ll like me joining Myungsoo, I have no problems and I know she will be delighted. We'll give her a show and then we’ll fuck her hard."_

_"That’s right until she can’t walk anymore." Myungsoo smirked teasingly._

_"You fuckers!" Sungyeol tried to punch them both but they disappeared when his hand was about to touch their faces and he stood wherever he was alone._

_"Where did they go?" He asked confused, scratching his head._

_Soon he started to hear some buzz that he couldn’t comprehend and then whispers that he couldn’t understand. Then suddenly the voices were loud and clear enough as if someone was talking in front of him but there wasn’t anybody around, he was alone._

_"I bet she is having fun with him just like I saw her having with Joon." He heard Sungjong say._

_"I told you so." He heard Hoya say._

_"I told you so." Now it was Woohyun._

_"kEKEKEKEKKEKE Sungyeollie is so naïve." Dongwoo’s voice echoed around him._

_"You are so dumb. She fucks tons of guys behind your back." Sunggyu said mockingly._

_"No. No. NOOOOOOOOO!"_  He woke up sweating only to understand that that was a nightmare.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The first day on campus after that night, Sungyeol looked like a bus ran over him. He always managed to grab the attention of people in college but today was for a different reason. His eyes were red, his hair wasn’t styled, people weren’t sure if he showered even though he wasn’t smelly. Instead of his usual skinny jeans, he wore some basketball shorts that looked that came from Hoya’s wardrobe (actually it was something Hoya forgot in his apartment a while ago) and a long sleeved shirt that wasn’t matching at all, he was even wearing Crocs. In other words, he was a walking mess. When he entered the cafeteria that day, even his friends gasped with the rest of the people there.

"Sungyeol hyung, are you crazy? You are a model, people assume you know about fashion. What happened for you to be like this?" Sungjong asked as if he was seeing the fashion anti-Christ in front of him.

Sungyeol just sat there with a blank look on his face as if he was in another dimension.

"Hello. Purple planet to Yeolland, I demand to speak with your leader Lee Sungyeol, I want to know why he is wearing my clothes." Hoya joked but the other male didn’t answer either.

"Hey, guys, what’s up?" Woohyun asked quietly as he placed his trail on the table and sat down, he didn’t seem to be in good spirits either but at least he could talk.

"We don’t know, hyung is acting like a fashion terrorist zombie." Sungjong pointed.

"Seeing the way he is behaving I can only assume that something shocking happened." He opened his juice and was about to take a gulp when a hand took his juice away. He looked up to see Dongwoo taking everything in one go.

"No shit Sherlock." Hoya sassed him but Woohyun only protested about his juice.

"That was mine!"

"Hoya, do you hear something? Anyway, is this spot taken?" Dongwoo motioned to where Woohyun was sitting.

"What are you …." Hoya wasn't sure what was happening but got surprised with what Dongwoo did after.

"Glad you said no." He pushed Woohyun to the ground and sat in his place. "So what’s up with Sungyeollie?" Dongwoo smiled forcibly changing completely his behavior.

"Why did you do this? I am a person, I was here!" Woohyun was whining to Dongwoo but the older pretended he wasn’t there. People were surprised with what just happened, Woohyun and Dongwoo fighting was something that they never deemed possible, and even if they were to fight, people didn’t believe that Dongwoo had the bullying spirit in him.

"Hoya hyung what’s with people today? Can we catch this? I hope not because I still have work and assignments to do." Sunjong asked with concern in his voice as he looked to his crazy hyungs. 

"I don’t really follow Sungjong, sorry." Hoya answered as he observed the others.

Suddenly Haeun entered the cafeteria and walked towards their table. Sungjong winced inside but let it pass, maybe the girl was able to fix one of his hyungs a bit. When Sungyeol noticed her approaching, he stood up and went away passing by her. She stood in place not comprehending her boyfriend behavior. On his way out, Myungsoo was carefully walking with his trail towards an empty table but Sungyeol bumped his shoulder and everything fell on the ground. The younger looked at his lunch on the ground and then at Sungyeol retreating back. He sighed and picked his banana milk, the only thing that could still be consumed, he tried to clean a bit his mess and went out of the cafeteria as well.

Woohyun was standing on his feet now and, together with the rest of his friends, observed the weird behavior of the tall model."I know I had to be pissed about Dongwoo shoving me on the ground but... did I just saw what I think I saw?" 

"I think it is not an illusion. Hyung ignored Haeun noona." Sungjong jaw was open wide, he was squealing in happiness inside.

"Maybe they fought, is this the time to talk some sense into him?" Hoya asked confusedly.

"Different people react differently when someone fucks their loved ones". Dongwoo stated randomly and Hoya’s and Sungjong’s heads turned to the oldest and then at Woohyun as if they were asking him what the blond was talking about, but their neighbor just sighed and decided to let Dongwoo’s anger lessen to be able to speak to him again.

"Its better if I go, see you around."

_______________________________________________________

**Present**

"You looked like a combination of a fashion terrorist and a zombie." Sungjong said after remembering the clothes Sungyeol wore that day.

"I spent the weekend crying, thinking, regretting and blaming. On Monday I couldn’t properly function, choosing clothes was the last thing I thought about. I only dressed nicely the next day because I got yelled by my manager."

"And Dongwoo hyung was looking like he wanted to murder someone. How wrong is that? Isn’t your world made of cotton candy?" The younger added.

"Usually, but not that day, and as you know, not the ones after." Dongwoo explained.

"Did you had to screw up my lunch?" Myungsoo said with a soft glare to his friend, not that he minded that now but the attitude was rude.

"I am sorry Myung." Sungyeol said with his lips in a slight pout and Myungsoo already forgave him.

_________________________________________________________

Later that day Sungyeol was going outside his classroom as fast as he could to avoid meeting Haeun, but she ran to corner him in the subway station half an hour later.

"LEE SUNGYEOL!" He flinched, he wanted to run away but really wanted to catch the next subway, go home and lock himself alone.

"Yah! Lee Sungyeol." She said getting closer. "Don’t pretend you’re not listening." She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her."What the hell was that in the cafeteria? Why did you ignore me? I am your girlfriend."

"Yes, you are but... I don’t want to talk to you right now." He explained trying to not let his anger out.

"Why?" She asked in surprise, Sungyeol never did that before.

"Why Haeun? Why? Really?" He toned down the volume of his voice and got close to her so she could hear his voice clearly. "That night shouldn’t have happened." He whispered briskly.

"Why? I think the night was good." She repeated.

"But I don’t, Haeun you made me drunk so I could accept that." He spat back with his voice filled with venom.

"So?" She answered flatly and his jaw hung low in disbelief. Just like in his dream, how could she be so shameless?

"So? Don’t you think doing this is wrong? A drunk person can be easily influenced. Even if I said I wanted, in reality, I didn’t have that much of a choice." He argued.

"Oppa, of course, you had, when people are drunk they can say their feelings easily, you wanted as much as me." She argued back.

"I did not." Sungyeol shot back.

"You did. You wanted him the moment you saw it was going to be him. He is gorgeous, you felt attracted, I don’t blame you."

"I was not attracted." He answered angrily through clenched teeth.

"You were, you touched him, you gave me a show oppa. It was really hot." She said finding Sungyeol behavior amusing.

"I was NOT." He said firmly." I like you, I only did what I did because you seemed to be enjoying, I wanted to please you."

"And you did. Frankly, I don’t understand what is the problem." She said again crossing her arms.

"There are tons of problems Haeun."

"Make me understand then." The subway arrived so they entered and searched for a place to sit together, there were not many people on the subway at this time so they managed to sit far away from the few people there and continued their conversation in hushed voices.

"First. You made me drunk. What kind of girlfriend does that? You made me accept something when I was clearly out of my mind. Second, you made me touch another man. Haeun, how could you? I’ve been having nightmares ever since, that is against my nature, I don’t roll this way. Third, you said it was for us both but you barely looked at me, you barely gave ME attention, how am I supposed to feel? What you expect me to think? Yes, you said the night was good but what about me? I went home with a hard-on because my girlfriend didn’t take care of me, don’t you know how that was embarrassing? How that hurts my pride? Fourth, what about jealousy? Even if I have given ‘permission’, didn’t you think it wouldn’t hurt to see you with another man in front of me? To see you saying his name when the two of you came? To see that you were enjoying more than when you do with me? Don’t you think that would make me insecure or something too? And lastly, what the fuck was that polyamorous thing all about? Did you really think that after all, I would accept to include him? That I would want him or let you have him anytime you wanted?  This is insane Haeun, I can’t sleep since that day thinking about all of these things. And for further humiliation, do you know that Myungsoo had the guts to say that you would be calling him again?"

Haeun went silent for a moment thinking about what she should say to Sungyeol, the boy looked like he was mad and that was bad for her. There was no boy like Sungyeol, he really invested time and money in his relationship; he did all the things she wanted; he was gorgeous and the envy that other girls felt made her feel great. On top of that, he was so dumb that she still could get any boy she wanted, she got even Myungsoo that many people said it was someone impossible to have and after that night she was determined to have him again. It would be great if she got the two, and could have twice of everything even if she were to two-time them. She just couldn’t lose Sungyeol or else she had to become Myungsoo girlfriend at all costs to keep up with all the things she wanted, and that was hard because he wasn’t interested in relationships, or he wasn’t going to be as dumb as him.

The subway stopped at their station and they went out of the subway, Sungyeol walking fast and she almost running to be able to catch up with him.

"Oppa I only did that because I love you." He stopped and turned around.

"What? I can’t be hearing this right. How can you say this?" He asked angrily and she made her eyes water, she had used this tactic with him before and it worked wonders.

"I know that we are having some problems in the bedroom department, that’s why I wanted to try something new." She was talking slowly with the most pitiful tone of voice she could muster. "Forgive me, maybe I was carried away but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I only look at you, you know this right? You’re my prince charming. I thought you were enjoying, I thought you were going to be so excited about seeing us that our round would be great. I didn’t mean to upset you with that question. I’m so stupid if I hadn’t made that proposition you and me would have had a great time after, I shouldn’t have made you touch him either." She took advantage of her big eyes and threw him her best puppy eyes at him.

Sungyeol was this close of hugging and forgiving her but he remembered the dream he had. His friends' voices echoed in his head saying that he was naïve and oblivious and that she cheats on him behind his back. Actually, a lot of people said that there were rumors of his girlfriend cheating on him. And then, Sungjong really said some time ago that he saw her with Joon grabbing her butt and at the time he didn’t want to believe. Then Myungsoo voice appeared in his head again _‘what makes you think that she won’t approach me? It was her Idea you know?’, ‘what makes you think that she won’t approach me? It was her Idea you know?’,_ ‘ _her Idea you know?_ ’, _‘her idea you know?'._

"Haeun, that night made me really confused. I want some time to think things through. I want you to leave me alone so I can think better." He finally said.

"Op-pa, are you breaking up with me?"  _Fucker you can’t do that._

"No Haeun, I’m not. I just want to put this behind me but it’s hard at this moment and every time I look at you… I think is better if we take some time away from each other and once we return together our relationship will be strong again. I just need to overcome this. Why don’t you hang out with your friends and once I’m ready I’ll call you and we talk things through?"

"O-okey but I’ll be watching you, no cheating in the meantime ok? I won’t cheat on you either." She said in a whiny voice.  _As if, I’m calling one of my fuck buddies right now, I have to take this chance._

"Okay. Now if you excuse me, I need to go."'

_____________________________________________________

Sungyeol was acting strangely in the last weeks in the eyes of his friends. Not only he was always with red eyes, he was always with furrowed brows thinking deeply. They asked many times what was happening but the tallest didn’t answer, he would only say he need to think some things through and asked to be left alone. Sungjong was really concerned with Sungyeol but, since the older model didn’t want to open up to them, he decided to keep a close eye on his hyung and with that he came to learn a few things on his own.

The first and most obvious was Haeun. The girl tried to talk to his hyung a few times and he would ignore her. Lately, every time he had seen Sungyeol and his girlfriend in the same place, she would be looking at him intensely and he would only avoid her gaze or look at her with a mix of sadness and disappointment in his eyes. Although he didn’t like the girl one bit, he couldn’t possibly be happy when Sungyeol seemed to be suffering because of that.

The second thing and Sungjong could only think of this as the strangest thing in the universe, was that Sungyeol would sometimes look at Myungsoo when he was buying lunch or walking towards his table juggling lunch, electronics and books together. As far as he knew, Sungyeol and Myungsoo only knew each other as ‘the other one that grabs attention as much as me’. It’s not like they were enemies but they never talked to each other and would always be out of each other way. But lately, Sungyeol seemed to have taken an interest in his other hyung and would look at him with something that Sungjong couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was. Sometimes he glared, sometimes he looked confused or conflicted, sometimes he looked at him in curiosity, Sungjong was almost asking if he wanted to be introduced.

The third and last thing was even if Sungyeol was at least dressing properly after receiving a scold from his manager, was that Sungyeol was eating less and less these past weeks. He would buy food, not the healthiest but he stopped caring about his body, eat a few bites then pass the rest to Hoya or Dongwoo and then he would go for long hours without eating. Sungjong tried to talk to him but it didn’t work, then he tried to talk to the older manager and the manager tried to talk to the older model just for Sungyeol get mad and lash on.

"As long as I keep this body and work properly, you have nothing to worry. Stay out of my private business." The manager shrugged, at least he tried.

Sungjong considered asking for help from his hyungs but once he looked at them, he decided against it. Something strange was going on between Sunggyu, Dongwoo and Woohyun. After the night Dongwoo cried his eyes out, he kept treating Woohyun and Sunggyu badly, ignoring them, or being sarcastic and even shoving Woohyun every time they would meet. He managed to get Hoya’s help in bullying even though the Busan boy said he didn’t really know why Dongwoo was being so aggressive and out of character with them.

Sunggyu and Woohyun, on the other hand, seemed to have really wronged the blondie because they didn’t complain much about Dongwoo anger and let them do whatever, often avoiding as much as possible to be together at the same time around the blondie. Every time they would meet the four oldest hyungs were bickering to the delight of the gossipers' students.

Today Dongwoo was not present but Hoya was sure to give the other two elders hell, and Sungyeol would avoid talking to him about his problems, he didn’t know how to react to that so he made a decision to text somebody that he hadn't talked for about a month.

**Candyboy: Hey, are you free today?**

**Rennie: Is this Sungjong-shi? I thought you wouldn’t contact me anymore.**

**Candyboy: Sorry, a lot happened and is happening, I just want to get away.**

**Rennie: I have school. We can meet after, do you mind?**

**Candyboy: I don’t. I’m also curious to see how you look like in the light.**

**Rennie: I hope you won’t feel disappointed.**

**Candyboy: Why would I? I don’t remember you being ugly.**

**Rennie: That’s the problem, but you’ll see for yourself. I study at Kangsin High there is a café near called Julia’s. I’ll wait for you there.**

Sungjong smiled happily at his phone but stopped once he heard some noise by his side. He looked at Sungyeol to see the older model with his hands at his stomach grunting and bending himself, he was a little pale too.

"Hyung are you ok?" The maknae asked in concern.

"I don’t think so." Sungyeol grunted.

"What’s happening?" Sunggyu ignored their other friends and focused on Sungyeol.

"I think he is in pain." Sungjong explained.

"Sungyeol what are you feeling?" The older questioned bringing back his med student self that was locked up for a while now.

"Pain in my stomach. Argh, I can’t eat anymore, take this food away." He pushed his plate towards Hoya.

"But you didn’t touch your food." Hoya said already having a bite for himself.

"I said I can’t eat. Is worse when I eat." Sungyeol whined.

"Yeol maybe you should go to the hospital, you’re not eating lately and are having this weird pain." Woohyun advised, maybe he was not so focused on his own problems as they thought he was.

"What the hell? How long you’re in pain? Why are you trying to hide? Tell me everything." Sunggyu nagged.

After Sungyeol explained everything to the oldest, Sunggyu said he had gastritis and that he should go to the hospital. Sungyeol said he didn’t want to and insisted that he was fine, but Sunggyu nagged at him and threatened to call his manager so he could clean his schedule and leave him poor until he decided to go to the Hospital. Sungyeol didn’t really want that because working was one thing he could do that made him not think about his problems, so he agreed to go after his afternoon classes.

 

  
  



	12. Nursing you I - Myungsoo side of the story - Sungjong episode

 

 

Sungyeol finally gave in Sunggyu nagging and decided to seek help. He was feeling some abdominal pain for some time now. In his defense, he honestly thought the pain was going to pass every time, but it always managed to come back even stronger. After Sunggyu gave his opinion, since he was the closest thing he knew of a doctor, even if the other had dropped college, he started to nag saying Sungyeol needed to go to hospital urgently before things got worse than they could be. So here he was, waiting to be called as he wanted to curl into a ball and sleep until this pain goes away.

"Lee Sungyeol shi? Lee Sungyeol shi?" Someone called him.

"That’s me." He answered tiredly; he wasn’t sleeping well lately too. Too many thoughts in his mind.

"Come, I will see you now. Please follow me." He took Sungyeol to a small room where he motioned for the model to enter and sit, sitting at the chair in front of him. The guy looked at some paper he was holding then addressed him.

"Lee Sungyeol shi... I’m Dr. Kim I’m going to be the one treating you. Here it says that you have some abdominal pain." The doctor said.

"Yeah, that’s right."

"So since when you’re feeling this way?" The doctor started with his questions.

"Since last night but earlier today it’s become unbearable."

"I see… How is this pain? It’s like a burning or some acute pain?"

"I feel a burning sensation sometimes but not always. It feels like someone is squeezing my stomach with their bare hands."

"Sungyeol shi can you lay down on that bed and lift your shirt a bit while we talk, I want to examine you."

"Ok". Sungyeol answered tiredly and went to where the doctor motioned, laid down and lift his shirt grunting in the process.

"Are you ok Sungyeol shi?" The doctor asked in concern.

"It hurts when I move, I just want to curl up in a ball." Sungyeol explained.

"That’s okay, once we finish this I’ll treat you." The doctor proceeds to examine him by pressing his hands on his belly and feeling him up and asking questions that for him it seemed a bit trivial.

"You look tired, are you pulling all-nighters?"

"Sometimes. I have too much to do."

"Oh, if I may ask, what do you do?" He pressed another spot on the younger belly but Sungyeol didn’t protest yet.

"I am a law student. And I work as a model to support myself." Sungyeol spoke and the doctor chuckled.

"Working, I admire that. You made me remember someone I know. Which college do you go?"

"Seoul… Ughh stop, it hurts." The doctor retreated his hands and grabbed Sungyeol file to write down something.

"Seoul U, it’s my alma mater, ahnn, I have some good memories there, but med school is hardcore and I bet law is too. Say Sungyeol shi, are you worried about your exams? I have two sons that study there so I know exams week can be quite stressful."

"Oh, you have no idea Dr, it is so much pressure and so many things are happening." He pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the tension he was feeling somehow.

"Are you having personal problems too Sungyeol shi?" The doctor took his cell phone and started to text someone in front of him and Sungyeol raised a brow. _Is this guy for real? I’m in pain here, just treat me so I can go home._

"I don’t see how this is relevant."

"Oh, believe me, it is, but if you don’t want to answer it’s fine, just answer this: is this the first time you have felt this kind of pain or you have felt before?" Dr. Kim shoved his phone back in his pocket and started searching for something in a small bedside table.

"It’s the first time."

"OK." He found what he was looking for: gloves. "Sungyeol shi I’m afraid that you’re too stressed and this is causing you to have an episode of gastritis. You see, gastritis is an inflammation of your stomach walls, but since you never had this pain before I take that it's only due to stress and we could treat you easily."

At that moment, someone entered the small room they were in holding a tray with all the necessities for an IV treatment. The guy didn’t look taller than Sungyeol and was wearing all white with a tag of volunteer attached to his shirt, his head was hung low, he put the tray in front of the doctor who started to busy himself with the things the younger brought while trying to start a conversation.

"Quick as always." The doctor chuckled and the other smiled quietly, Sungyeol couldn’t see his face properly, there were some bangs in the way. The doctor turned to him and spoke in a sweet voice that could lull him to sleep anytime. "Do you have any friends in the med department?"

"No, sir." Sunggyu was a med student before but now he changed majors so it was technically true.

"Oh, I see. Maybe you should have one to keep you in check. Here, meet my son." The person turned to see him and their eyes grew in a similar way. "Myungsoo this is Lee Sungyeol-shi from Law department and this is one of my sons Kim Myungsoo." The doctor injected a needle for the treatment and secured in place.

"YOU????" Sungyeol spoke in disbelief.

"Me..." Myungsoo said unsure how to react.

"Oh you know each other, that’s great news. Maybe I should leave you two alone to catch up while he receives treatment." Dr. Kim said happily.

"No, wait…" Myungsoo tried to stop the doctor that was lifting himself from his chair.

"Myungsoo clean everything up and keep an eye on him until this finishes. Call me to discharge him and give him instructions when he is done, I have other patients to see, why Dr. Kwak isn't here today?" The doctor whined and quickly went to the door and, before he could go out, added. "Myungsoo, cut your damn hair, a doctor should have a clean appearance and Sungyeol shi… get a hobby."

The boy put a hand in his hair. "It’s not even that long…" But his father didn’t get to hear what he was saying. He turned to Sungyeol scratching his head." Sorry about that …."

"I can’t believe this, from all the places and situations, I bumped into you when I’m in pain? You’ll make me worse." Sungyeol whined.

"Chill, this treatment will kick in half an hour if you don’t struggle much. Whatever physical pain you’re feeling is not my fault." Myungsoo started to throw things in the garbage.

"Of course it is! Since that day I can’t sleep and function properly! And what are you doing here anyway? You’re not even a doctor yet. How could they accept a second-year student?" The model complained;

"Well, I can do nothing about it." He sat on the chair his father was using before. "I am Dr. Kim Jongwan ‘son’, this hospital belongs to his family. I volunteer here, I mainly bring stuff that the doctors want and watch the procedures but I’m not allowed to do anything yet."

"In other words, you’re rich as fuck? Because I know the hospital bill here is a bit expensive." Sungyeol said sarcastically, now this fucker seemed to want to rub things in his face.

"No, I’m not. Look, just calm down, sleep a bit. I’ll keep an eye on you, so when the treatment is over, I’ll wake you so you can go home and then we can keep pretending nothing happened between us as you wished." He brought his phone from his pocket and was about to begin a Candy Crush round when Sungyeol spoke to him.

"I won’t be able to sleep with you here." He whined.

"Well…I have to stay." Myungsoo said not even bothering to look up to him.

"Talk to me then, distract me." Myungsoo narrowed his eyes and looked at the older.

"You said that you didn’t want any form of contact with me. Why should I keep you entertained?"

"Okay, I apologize for everything I said that day. I know I was rude. I was upset by everything that happened. Please talk to me? I can’t really talk about this with anyone, it's driving me crazy." Sungyeol pleaded and Myungsoo sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. The crush he had for Sungyeol made him agree to whatever the model wanted easily.

"Fine."

"I kept thinking about that night and it was so crazy, I got some impressions that are hard to shake it off and something you said that night kept bothering me. You said that she would contact you. Did she really?" Sungyeol asked but it was clear that he was afraid to know the answer.

"Do you want the truth? I think you won’t like." Myungsoo said a bit unsure and Sungyeol shut his eyes preparing himself for whatever may come.

"I don’t want it, but I feel like I need it."

"Ok then, yes she contacted me many times before and many times after." Myungsoo said carefully.

"I can’t believe it. I thought it was going to be a one-time thing but then she proposed to include you in our relationship... I mean, I got so frustrated so many things kept passing in my head too... And the fact that she really called you just reinforces everything." Sungyeol said rubbing his hands in his face.

"Calm down, you will worsen your condition if you stress too much." He was trying to act cold and all but was worrying about the taller deep inside. "Do-do you need help to figure something out?" Myungsoo asked a bit unsure if Sungyeol would lash on him or break into tears.

"Can you tell me how everything happened? I mean how you accepted to jump into this mess?" Sungyeol practically begged.

"I can. I don’t know if I should though." Myungsoo said, not sure if this was a really good thing to do.

"Why?"

"Because I’d be talking about myself and I usually don’t do this. I don’t know if you noticed but I like to keep it to myself."

"That’s unhealthy. I kept things to myself and look at me. As a future doctor, you should know better." Sungyeol tried to coax him into talking with a small joke. 

Myungsoo snorted. "Of course I do, but my body reacts differently than yours, I’ll not have some gastritis episode I assure you of that."

"How can you be so sure?" Sungyeol challenged.

"My medical history is not the point here." The younger pointed and Sungyeol couldn't help to agree, he didn't want to know about Myungsoo anyway, he just wanted the younger to open his mouth.

"Yeah right, but please tell me."

"I can tell you a few things." Myungsoo said scratching his nape.

"So how it all started?"

"Well, it all started on the first day of my first year in college." Myungsoo said thinking about that day.

"What?"

"Shhh don’t interrupt me, I don’t usually talk much so I can lose my train of thought. Anyway, I don’t know if you remember but we bumped into each other on the cafeteria and you broke my Ipad." He chuckled. "Later that day I met your girlfriend, she has a friend in my class. I never talked to your girlfriend but for a year I would spot her in front of my class waiting for her friend. She used to look at me from head to toes in a way that made me feel very uncomfortable." 

"How?"

"As if I was her prey or something, please don’t kill me for that... but she looked at me with desire. I know because people usually look at me this way and it’s the same way people usually look at you too." The younger explained.

"How would you know the way people look at me?" He asked suspiciously.

"People talk and let’s just say I like to observe them even if I don’t like to interact much." Myungsoo was quick to find an excuse, he didn't want the other thinking he was some stalker and get even madder at him. "So around two months ago, she came to me and asked, very bluntly if I might add, for a night. I refused but she kept coming every time she could and asking the same thing. One day I asked her how could she ask me this when she had a perfect boyfriend and if she wasn’t satisfied with you why couldn’t she end things and find someone new."

"Wha-at did she say?" Sungyeol asked in a trembling voice.

"That I wasn’t the first and would not be the last that she asked this. That you didn’t exactly match with her in some aspects and that she looked for that in other guys." Myungsoo said in a small voice, he really didn't want to talk about these things with Sungyeol.

"Omg, she said I wasn’t good in bed." Sungyeol put his hands in his face in complete embarrassment; if he could, he would dig a tunnel to go straight to another continent so he could disappear.

"I don’t think she meant like that, I thought a lot about it and I think she meant that you’re a keeper and she just want to get crazy and have fun without compromising, but at the end of the day she needs a serious person by her side so people won’t judge her. And you are good in bed."  He added the last part in a whisper that Sungyeol didn't seem to have heard.

"I was already upset, now I want to die." Sungyeol was having his hands in his temples in a mental breakdown.

"Hey, don’t be like that, you wanted the truth right? I’m telling the truth." Myungsoo said gently, trying to comfort him through words, he just wanted to hug the older and comfort him but figured Sungyeol wouldn't accept that.

"Yeah, in other words, you’re telling me what people kept telling me for a while. She cheats on me behind my back. The rumors are true after all." He said avoiding Myungsoo gaze.

"I’m afraid so."

"This hurts real bad, our relationship has almost two years, two years of lies. I’m so disappointed." He paused briefly trying to keep himself calm. "Let’s go all in, tell me what happened that made you change your mind." Myungsoo didn't want to continue but Sungyeol looked at him as if saying he was not going home without knowing all the story.

"She kept asking me and I kept denying. Then you happened. She started to question my sexuality and started to ask If I liked boys and what I thought about you. That made me so utterly uncomfortable that I think it gave me away. She said that if I accepted to sleep with her she could convince you to have a threesome. I really couldn’t believe, you never gave me the impression of liking boys too, although I know you hang out with people that appreciate very much the same sex."

"I don’t and you don’t look like you do either. You know your fans will cry if they know right?" Sungyeol said and Myungsoo decided not to comment about that.

"I don’t go advertising. I said I was going to think about it but one day she said that the perfect opportunity was coming. She said you were going to a birthday party and you wanted to get drunk and once drunk, she could convince you easily; that way she could spice things up between you two. She said if I accepted I could have both and after that, I finally gave in."

"Spice things up… I never wanted … I don’t think I would have accepted if I wasn’t drunk, omg I can’t believe it." Sungyeol started to massage his temples but suddenly stopped as if he just remembered something. "Are you saying that you accepted that because you were, err, are attracted to me?" He asked but the other shut his mouth."You can answer."

"I rather not. Things are already awkward and complicated the way they are." Myungsoo looked at the ground.

"Don’t answer then." Sungyeol looked up to the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and Myungsoo could hear his brain working. "But just so you know, by the time we took off our clothes I wasn’t so drunk anymore and I can remember perfectly a lot of things. For example how you…"

"Didn’t you say that you wanted to forget that night?" Myungsoo said through gritted teeth.

"I want to, but it is quite impossible." Sungyeol puffed his cheeks and Myungsoo was squealing inside his head, he thought the older was cute but at the same time was chanting something like: be strong, don’t stutter, don't give yourself away.

"I tried my best to avoid you both just like you asked me to, but she keeps coming to me asking me for more, she says she can convince you again. And if the way you treated me that night was any indication, that won’t be happening again."

"Of course it won’t. That was a mistake." Sungyeol said frustratedly.

"It was really Sungyeol-shi? Because I think you enjoyed and just don’t want to admit, I remember a lot of things too." Sungyeol blushed at that.

"I-I wanted to please her. I thought that she would be happy." The model tried to give some excuse.

"You obviously didn’t think much. Although I don’t like it, in women point of view we are nice catches, and impossible ones to have on top of that. People want things more just because they can’t have it, and if we apply the logic on this situation, she just got double of what everyone in college wants. So, of course, she was happy, she tricked you by getting you drunk and tricked me by promising I could have you, which didn’t really happen. I don’t even date her and I feel betrayed. I don’t even know why she kept this a secret; I still can’t figure that out."

"As I kept thinking about this I feel that I’ll not only have gastritis but an ulcer." Sungyeol simply stated.

"Look Sungyeol-shi, I can abide by your wishes of pretending nothing happened and keep distance, but if you plan on keeping your relationship, first you have to ask yourself if she is worth it and then keep her away from me, she is driving me crazy." Myungsoo advised.

"I don’t know what to do… I like her, I really do, but this situation… I’ll try to keep her away from you but I don’t know if I‘ll succeed." Sungyeol promised and Myungsoo couldn't help but feel his heart hurt.

"Just try okay? Keep her away, it’s the least you can do for me and I’ll keep your… our secret." Myungsoo said in a hurt tone but Sungyeol thought the younger was just tired.

"Deal." He extended his hand for the younger and Myungsoo was a bit unsure but shook it anyway.

"Still have pain?" Myungsoo asked after he observed the bag of the now almost empty IV treatment.

"No, I’m as good as new." Myungsoo quickly sent a message and after receiving one back, started to pull the needle out of Sungyeol arm. "You’re free to go, he is waiting for you at the reception. Please come back if you feel pain again."

"Thank you." Sungyeol said as he managed to get on his own two feet.

"You don’t need to thank me, it was my duty to accompany you." Myungsoo smiled shyly.

"Thank you for the conversation, you didn’t have to when I was clearly a jerk to you before. I even kicked you. Sorry about that. This conversation will help me to make some decisions." Sungyeol apologized with a small bow that let the younger flustered.

"You remember that? Please, I barely felt anything. I wish you good luck, stranger." He chuckled at his own small joke but inside his heart was hurting, it pained him to see the other so close yet so far away.

"Oh not only you talk without stuttering but you make jokes too." Sungyeol teased him and Myungsoo got annoyed.

"Just go home please."

\------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hoya and Sungjong arrived at the cafeteria to find Sungyeol eating not so healthy food but having at least his appetite fully back. Before they could reach their table Dongwoo sat in front of the tall model and started a conversation.

"Hey Yeollie, Sungjong told me you went to the hospital. Are you okay? What happened?" The blond asked concerned.

Sungyeol looked to the older thinking what to say, he didn’t want to worry him because Dongwoo was very empathic and joined everyone in happiness or sadness and he was already moody himself.

"It’s true, it’s just I have been so stressed; the doctor said it was gastritis." He explained calmly and Dongwoo gasped loudly.

"Isn’t this the thing that makes a hole in your stomach??" He was about to answer when Hoya and Sungjong sat at their table holding each one a tray of food that Sungjong didn’t lose time to start digging.

"So, hyung, I see that you’re feeling better." Sungjong talked with his mouth full so the food went out a bit.

"Humm yeah, I feel as if I starved for weeks. Could you please close your mouth? It’s disgusting." Sungyeol said in a disapproving tone.

"Glad to know that you're feeling better buddy, you don’t need to get even more skinny. Jongie table manners, please? I know your parents gave you some." Hoya chastised the maknae.

"Guys, did you know that Yeol has holes in his stomach?" Dongwoo informed worriedly.

"I don’t hyung, gastritis is an inflammation, not holes in the stomach, go search in Wikipedia if you still doubt that." Sungyeol said with a playful smile.

"Wow, gastritis." Hoya played with the word a bit in his tongue.

"Due to stress." Sungyeol added.

"What are you stressing over so much? Is it work?" Dongwoo asked worried about his friend, it’s been a while he paid attention to someone else life and not his own pain, although Hoya was helping to make him focus on a project together so he wouldn’t think much about it. "Do you want hyung help you with anything?"

"Not really, thank you for the offer hyung but it’s exams, us, Haeun... a lot is happening and it worries me that I can't seem to solve anything." Sungyeol said as he looked down at his plate and played with his food.

"You don’t have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Hoya assured him.

"If it is so, why you aren’t talking to Woohyun and Sunggyu hyungs?" Sungyeol asked and the three others silenced themselves. Sungjong even choked a bit and started to cough.

"See? You don’t even tell me what is happening. I feel that we're breaking apart." He took the last bite from what he was eating and cleaned his mouth with a napkin when Sunggyu plopped himself down at his side and Dongwoo got tense but just decided to ignore the older for Sungyeol sake.

"Sungyeol did you took my advice and made a trip to the hospital to treat your gastritis?" The oldest asked already preparing to go into a nagging mode.

"You were actually right hyung. I’m fine now, they treated me and I feel as good as new." Sungyeol said with a thankful smile on his lips.

"So you diagnosed him correctly hyung? Wooow so smart." Sunjong decided to join their conversation.

"Not really, it’s just that my sister has it too, I’m quite used to how it works. So what kind of meds you are taking?" Sunggyu asked again.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I took some IV treatment and went home to sleep. Best sleep I had in almost a month by the way." Sungyeol said puzzled.

"Well, I figured that you’ll need an IV treatment but you’re supposed to take meds for some time, you know, for your stomach to actually recover." Sunggyu explained and Sungyeol started to panic, would that fucking pain come back?

"They didn’t tell me anything about it."

"What? You should go there and ask for your prescription. Your pain can kick in again anytime." Sunggyu nagged in disbelief, how Sungyeol could be so dumb?

"Here." Suddenly a hand appeared in front of the tallest dropping a small bag full of meds. They followed the hand and were surprised to see the lonely kid, as he was dubbed, in front of them. "This is for you, I bought it because I thought that a person that forgets their prescription will forget to buy the meds. Don't you want to get better?" He scolded.

"Thank you, you didn’t have to." Sungyeol pulled an awkward smile and Sunggyu was sending daggers to the boy that just arrived.

"That’s fine, just take your meds, there are instructions inside." The boy turned around and walked to sit at his usual table.

"Sungyeol hyung are you acquainted with Myungsoo hyung too?" Sungjong asked, after all that staring Sungyeol did, did he managed to talk to the other? When did that happen?

"Not really." Sungyeol spoke awkwardly.

"Are you sure? Myungsoo hyung doesn’t usually go out of his way to help people, you know, I mean in things not related to health." Sungjong insisted.

"Can we change the subject?" Sunggyu asked annoyed as he took a sandwich from his bag.

"Actually we can’t, now even I want to know what this kid does that annoys you so much." Hoya pressed the older.

"He just annoys me." He stuffed his mouth too to make himself unable to answer anything.

"I don’t follow." Sungyeol was looking back and forth.

"Maybe they are fuck buddies too Hoya, who knows? Angry sex maybe?" Dongwoo added.

Now Sungjong started to choke for real, getting red-faced as the airflow was interrupted. He tried to cough but the food didn’t seem to go out.

"Sungjong just spit out." Hoya said but Sungjong didn’t answer.

"OMG he is chocking for real, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP." Sungyeol yelled but before Sunggyu could rise to help the maknae, Myungsoo was already positioned behind him, holding him by the rib cage and performing some weird hip thrust. Two or three thrusts were enough to make Sungjong spit some food on Dongwoo’s shirt, the maknae gasped for air and tears started to form in his eyes involuntarily.

“Are you okay Jongie?” “Do you need some water?” Hoya and Sungyeol asked with concern spilling from their voices.

"Wait until he is breathing properly again to give him water, let him cough more." Myungsoo advised.

"I’m glad you’re better but ew, my shirt." Dongwoo looked down at the stain on his shirt.

"It’s your fault hyung, what’s gotten into you? Do you want to kill me?" Sungjong protested between coughs.

"Here, let me help you clean it." Sunggyu offered, picking a napkin to help Dongwoo.

"It’s not my fault you stuffed your mouth too much." Dongwoo batted the older hands away. "Don’t fucking touch me." From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Woohyun noticed the commotion and was going their way with a tray of food. "Anyway, I’m sorry Jongie, I better go now, I’ll treat you to food later." Dongwoo stood up and turned to leave bumping on Woohyun shoulder hard enough to make him fall on the ground with food all over him. People gasped loudly, with every day this group of friends fought more and was really amusing for them to see.

"Thank you ehr…" Hoya waited for the other to say his name, it was the very first time they interacted and he didn’t seem to remember the name of the lonely kid.

"Myungsoo." Sungyeol answered for him and started to rub circles in Sungjong back.

"Thank you Myungsoo-shi, I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t come." Hoya grabbed Myungsoo hands and shook in thanks.

"I was here, I was perfectly able to help him." Sunggyu assured but Myungsoo cut him.

"You were too slow. He could need CPR." He glared at the oldest and the oldest glared back.

"Thank you hyung, I always owe something to you." Sungjong thanked in a strangled voice while Woohyun was getting up on his feet. "Some powerful thrusts you have."

"Sungjong.. you don’t need to say thank you, you are one of the few people that I like a lot so I’m always glad to help you." He chose to ignore Sungjong comment about his thrusts.

"You’re too nice hyung that’s why people want to take advantage of you." The younger retorted and took long intakes of air right after. 

"And here I thought it was my face…" Myungsoo joked.

"What the hell?" Woohyun placed his empty tray on the table and tried to clean himself a bit. "What happened to Dongwoo now? And why Sungjong looks like he is ready to die?"

"Sungjong choked on his food because Dongwoo blurted something about fuck buddies and angry sex." Sunggyu quickly explained.

"Guys, I don’t follow.... whose fuck buddy is whose?" Sungyeol raised his head confused.

"Well you two better fix this, do you hear me? If you make Dongwoo cry again, or make directly or indirectly something like what just happened with Sungjong, I won’t care if you are my hyungs, I’ll beat you badly. I’m warning you. It’s been almost a month so you should have had the time to figure things out." After the cold treatment or sarcastic words Hoya had been giving them, that threat could be considered the first kind words in a month.

"I think it’s better if we take him to the infirmary so he can rest a bit before classes start." Myungsoo tried to end the awkward atmosphere that fell over them.

"Right, you should lay down a bit. God Sungjong you scared me good. Please never ever do this again." Hoya was so worried about his baby cousin that he was almost crying himself but a Lee family member doesn't cry.

"Hyung, I didn’t choose to choke, it was Dongwoo hyung fault. What’s his problem?" The maknae complained, with eyes still filled with tears.

"I don’t really know Jong, let’s go." Hoya and Myungsoo dragged the maknae to the infirmary even though he was saying he was already fine.

"Hyungs, can someone explain to me what’s happening?" Sungyeol asked with furrowed brows.

"It’s Woohyuns fault." Sunggyu pointed to Woohyun.

"It’s your fault too." The other retorted.

"Arghhhhhh I better take these meds, you are worsening my condition. Listen, whatever it is, can you guys just solve things? Our group is falling apart… Dongwoo hyung is so out of character that I don’t know what to do. I want to help everybody but I don’t even know why everybody is like this and on top of that, I’m not on good terms with Haeun. I feel so useless and I keep worrying so much that I got sick." 

"I can’t believe you are complaining about me not saying what happened when you’re doing the same. Have you stopped to think that if you shared your problems we could help you and you wouldn’t have to take medication because you wouldn’t have a disease?" Woohyun argued back trying to control the anger that was rising inside him.

"But you can’t help me hyung, my problems are not related to our friends and your opinion on Haeun is totally biased. I want to figure things on my own." Sungyeol argued back and the other just lost it.

"Suffer on your own then." Woohyun said in pure spite.

"How can you say that to your friend you dumbshit? He is sick, don’t stress him." Sunggyu smacked Woohyun head then massaged his own temples."Look Sungyeol, I don’t see a problem in telling you what happened but I think Dongwoo wouldn’t appreciate that, and he is already mad if I tell you there’s a big chance that he doesn't want to be friends anymore. Besides, it’s not like we aren’t doing anything to patch things up. I tried to approach him many times but he just doesn't want to talk to me, he pretends I’m not there." Sunggyu explained.

"Arghhhh so frustrating. I tried almost everything. I think the next step is locking myself in a room with him." Woohyun added.

"So if your problem is with Dongwoo hyung why Hoya hyung is being such an ass to you? I mean he was already an ass to Woohyun hyung but now is like he wants to cut both your heads off your bodies." Sungyeol inquired.

"I don’t really know how to answer, I think Dongwoo might have told him something and he took sides? I don’t know, but lately, they’ve been attached to the hips, they are even doing a project together. And no, they didn’t tell me, I heard from Sungjong." Woohyun complained.

Sungyeol sighed defeated. "I just feel like my life is falling apart because everything I like is collapsing right in front of my eyes; I don’t have problems in college or work but soon enough I’ll have, I can’t focus on anything lately."

"Yeol, Dongwoo is Woohyun family, they have to patch things up sooner or later, so don’t think about this too much. Solve your other problems one at a time. Start with those you want to solve by yourself. We’ll manage to apologize to Dongwoo somehow and all will be right with the world again." Sunggyu assured and Sungyeol looked at him as a child that just got some comfort words from his parents.

"I hope so hyung , I hope so."

______________________________________________

**Present**

"I never felt so desperate in my life, I thought I was going to die and all of this because Dongwoo hyung said Sunggyu and Myungsoo hyungs had an affair with lots of angry sex." Sungjong complained.

Myungsoo and Sunggyu looked at each other with matching disgusted faces. “EEEEEEEWWW.”

"So that’s what happened. I would have choked too." Woohyun said but then remembered about him falling with food on top of him. "But you didn’t have to bump so hard, you know? I spent the rest of the day smelling like kimchi." He whined.

"I thought you deserved at the time." Dongwoo shrugged, not sorry at all.

"How the hell you three made up? I was so mad that you made Dongwoo cry, I spent a month trying to handle him the best I could and be there for him even in cursing you two, just for him to appear someday talking to you as if nothing happened. I deserve an explanation." Hoya crossed his arms indignantly.

"Yeah, that was because of Sungjong." Woohyun pointed to the maknae.

"What does he has to do with that?" Sungyeol asked curiously.

"Well, I’m the mastermind behind the plan." Sungjong smirked with his I-am-the-best face.

 

 

 


	13. Patching things up - The birth of singer Nam - Torn - Breaking up

 

 

Woohyun and Sunggyu were trying to patch things with Dongwoo for a while now, but all their individual attempts failed. They both were feeling guilty since they discovered that Dongwoo knew about them and were trying to tone down their interactions for the blondie sake, hoping that the other would feel better if they labeled what they had a one night stand, even if they didn’t agree of doing this together.

Both of them also tried many different approaches but the blondie didn’t bend. Since nothing was working individually they decided to team up to try to patch things up, but they were aware that it could blow up things even more. They wanted to ask for help but after considering their options they decided to go for Hoya that seemed to have grown so close now that they were rarely separated, but the boy didn't want to help them.

"Please Hoya, I’m asking you, I never asked you anything." Woohyun tried to grab his friend arm but Hoya shoved him off.

"Of course you never asked, you just do whatever you want. Now fuck it off I have classes to attend."

"Hoya, can you at least tell us what he said to you for you to act this way? We didn’t do anything to you, and Woohyun even feeds you." Sunggyu was even pleading.

"Correction, his MOM feeds me. He only heats things up. I wouldn’t tell you if he did but he didn’t say anything." Hoya stated.

"So why are you being such an ass to us?" Woohyun asked with a betrayed look on his face

"Because I have a wild guess, and because I spent the night with a crying Dongwoo. His crying face keeps appearing in my mind whenever I see the two of you. To see such a happy person reduced to tears was not a nice thing to see, it made my cold heart melt you know?" The neighbor said angrily.

"Hoya, he is my cousin, I love him, I know I screwed things too much but I want to apologize, please help me, I’m fucking begging you. Do you want me to drop on my knees? I’m willing." Woohyun pleaded with a very determined look on his face.

"I don’t exactly want to but go on, the sight will be pleasurable." Hoya sassed and the oldest had enough.

"Lee Howon! Didn’t you say you wanted us to figure out a way of apologizing and make things right? He doesn’t want to talk to us, I tried many times already. Since you two are so close now, give us a tip on how to make him listen." Sunggyu nagged.

"I won’t." Hoya said through gritted teeth. "You two fucked it up, now find a way out alone." He turned around and speed up to his classes before they could delay him anymore.

"I can’t believe it. He is my friend the longest out of everyone…. " Woohyun was rooted in place looking at Hoya retreating back in disbelief.

"I think it’s better If we go ask Sungjong." Sunggyu put his hand at the younger back. Woohyun looked at his hand then at his eyes and that made the older quickly remove his hand.

Woohyun sighed deeply. "You’re right"

___________________________________________________-

Two or three days later they managed to find the maknae strolling lazily down the hallways completely alone, but throwing some laser beams through his eyes at whatever unwanted follower that wanted to approach him.

"Hey Sungjong, wait!" Woohyun shouted from some distance running close to the younger as soon as he turned around.

"Oh hyungs, what are you doing here? I am pretty sure Engineering and Music are not this way." Sungjong blinked confusedly.

"We wanted to talk to you alone about Dongwoo." Woohyun said and the younger just blinked.

"Oh."

"Sungjong can’t you help us? We’ve been trying to talk to him for over a month now." Woohyun pleaded.

"Why don’t you ask Hoya hyung? I think he knows how to handle Dongwoo hyung better now." The maknae suggested.

"We already asked him but he refuses to help." Sunggyu finally joined their conversation, running wasn't his thing.

"And I would too, whatever happened it ruined my birthday and I am still mad. BUT this utterly evolved and wonderful pretty being with infinite kindness almost died because of Emowoo. I will help you out so things can go back to normal." Sungjong said with a cocky smile.

"Talking about yourself this way is just strange, you know that right?" Woohyun, talked with a bit of disgust in his face and with that earned a glare and a slap from Sunggyu.

"It doesn’t matter, I just agreed, what’s your plan?" Sungjong crossed his arms and asking about what he would have to work on in.

"We don’t have one, we tried many things and no one of them worked." Sunggyu explained.

"I see that you’re expecting me to help with that too right?"  He sighed when his two hyungs didn’t say anything so he just assumed that was true. "Ok, here it is." He slapped his fingers together when an idea came to him. "I’ll invite hyung for noraebang. Once I’m there, I’ll excuse myself to go to the bathroom, and Woohyun hyung will enter. Sunggyu hyung will be close to the door to avoid him escaping. Once Woohyun hyung is finished with his apologies Sunggyu hyung will apologize. And by the time that happens, I’ll probably be already home sleeping, hugging my teddy bear. Sounds good?"

"We can try." Woohyun said a bit unsure. "But can you make him drink a bit just to assure he’ll listen to us?"

"Ok, ok, ok I can’t drink much though, I have other things to do later that requires my attention." Sungjong said and unlocked his phone to start messaging and putting the plan into action.

**Candyboy: Hyung, I’m so stressed lately, let’s lose ourselves and have fun at noraebang X.**

**Dinowoo: You can count on me. Can I invite the others?**

**Candyboy: Hoya hyung is finishing an assignment today and Sungyeol hyung says he is solving some problems. It’ll just be you and me, or do you want me to invite the other hyungs?**

**Dinowoo: No, only us will be perfect. Let’s sing! See ya there at 7.**

"OK. He’ll be there by seven. I can’t be there for long so you’ll have to act fast." Sungjong said then turned around to continue to wherever he was going with a flip of his hair.

______________________________________________

Sunggyu and Woohyun arrived at the noraebang a good ten minutes prior the arranged time. They hid in the bathroom while Dongwoo and Sungjong rented a room to sing. Soon enough they saw a person going inside their room with some soju bottles. Sungjong was smart after all, Dongwoo could handle a few beer bottles but soju hit him easily.

"Do you think this is going to work hyung?" Woohyun was feeling insecure.

"This better work because I wouldn’t know what to do anymore." Sunggyu sighed.

Around 40 minutes later Sungjong sent them a message.

**Candyboy: I can’t take dancing to girl groups anymore to entertain him. I’m going out and you better enter and fix him.**

They made their way towards the room Dongwoo was and passed Sungjong that was leaving and quickly said their thanks before entering the room.

"Sungjongiiiiiiie, you were so quick…" Dongwoo said happily before seeing who was entering the room and, with that, his tone changed completely as he got angry. "What are you doing here? Where is Sungjong?"

"Sungjong has some appointments now, we came to keep you company." Sunggyu explained positioning himself in front of the door.

"I don’t want your company, I don’t want HIS company either. I’m going home." He grabbed his bag and was about to go to the door when Woohyun stood in his way. "Move."

"Hyung, I think we should talk now. I mean you, me and Sunggyu hyung. I think we owe you some apologies and…" Woohyun tried but Dongwoo cut him off.

"I don’t want to hear. Haven't I said for you two to avoid me? MOVE." He tried to shove him out of his way but Woohyuns stood his ground.

"You’re not leaving before listening to us." Sunggyu said firmly.

"You can’t do this to me, you know what? I’m calling Hoya." He opened his bag to look for his phone and once he found it and dialed the number Sunggyu took the phone out of his hands.

"You won’t call anybody. Hoya can’t help you now, he is doing a project. Be a man and face your own problems. Dammit." Sunggyu barked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! Fine!" He went back further into the room and plopped down on the couch. "I’ll listen, I don’t promise anything more than that."

"OK." Woohyun side-eyed the oldest in the room a bit unsure of what to do, and Sunggyu just pushed him forward. "OK. Dongwoo hyung. Everything is my fault I know that I was such a bad friend and even worst because we share some blood. I wasn’t lying that alcohol played some part in it but I wanted to do it and that’s why I’m sorry too. I think that if I had not drunk that night, everything would probably not have happened and Sunggyu hyung wasn’t going to be approached by me."

"Woohyun you were the lowest, you knew about my feelings very well, I told you everything. You were not only my cousin you were my best friend, the one I trusted the most." Dongwoo said feeling some tears form in his eyes.

"Hyung …" Woohyun tried to approach him but the blond gave him a warning glare. "Hyung, I never meant to look at Sunggyu hyung that way, when I first met him I didn’t find anything special but once I got to know him more it just happened, I couldn’t control it. I wanted to keep this with me and not hurt you but it kept growing and then at the party, I got mad at Sungyeol and started drinking and all my restraints went away. It did not help too that hyung was sexy that day all dressed up and all."

"It’s actually weird to listen to you talking about me that way, you know? I feel like an object." Sunggyu complained about crossing his arms to show his dissatisfaction.

"You should feel worse. Hyung, Woohyun didn’t break my heart alone." Dongwoo accused.

"I know and I’m sorry, until that day I was really confused about your feelings, I didn’t understand Hoya and Woohyun conversation really well, I was really guilty when everything downed on me. I intended to keep it a secret and just keep that as a one night stand and not to ever, ever, ever do that again, but Woohyun said you saw. I got even more guilty." Sunggyu quickly apologized.

"Do you know how bad that hurt, hyung? I am a pretty cool guy, I would have understood if you two approached me to say you had feelings for each other and didn’t have space for me. But to see… I felt so betrayed."

"We don’t have feelings for each other. At this point, it doesn’t matter anyway." Sunggyu tried to convince him but Woohyun denied.

"Hyung you can’t talk about me. Of course, it matters at least for me, I clearly have feelings for you."

"Do I see someone being dumped in front of me? What a turn of the events." Dongwoo chuckled bitterly.

"I already said that he was a good fuck and that’s it, I don’t plan to and I can’t have boyfriends, not you, not Woohyun, nor anybody. I must remain alone, what company would accept a gay singer right? I’m doomed to be forever single. You two should move on and try to find other people." Sunggyu advised.

Woohyun sighed deeply, this was not the time to discuss his feelings for Sunggyu since he wanted to work things up with Dongwoo but he’ll definitely not let him go this easily.

"The important thing here is that we are both sorry. I know that I should take all the blame. I was selfish and a jerk to you, and of course I deserve the treatment you have been giving me, but please try to forgive me. I swear if I could go back in time and change my heart I would because even if I lost your favoritism, you’re still important to me as a friend and a family member." The younger said.

"I don’t know Woohyun. I want to believe in your words but I just don’t know if you deserve." Dongwoo looked unsure.

"Hyuung please, I’m not asking you to forget it, I’m not asking you to trust me to that extent again. I am asking you to try, I know things aren’t going to be the same anymore but just give me a chance to win a bit of your trust again." Woohyun tried to show all his sincerity and Sunggyu decided to join him.

"Please Dongwoo, you are such an important friend for me too. I really wish you and I could be close again."

Dongwoo looked at his hyung and dongsaeng. They were wearing very sincere faces. He sighed. "Maybe I can forgive you under some conditions." He looked disinterestedly to his nails.

"What conditions?" Sunggyu quickly asked.

"First you two won’t talk about this, I don’t want the others knowing how pathetic I was." Ok, they could do that, if the others didn’t know they wouldn’t be labeled as backstabbers too. "And second, you’ll have to do something that you absolutely don’t want to do it."  He said looking in Woohyun eyes.

"Of course we’ll do." Sunggyu assured him not even caring about Woohyun opinion.

"Shut up hyung, you don’t know what he’ll propose yet." The younger complained.

"It’s quite simple actually. You’ll post a video of you singing on Youtube." Dongwoo pointed his finger at Woohyun.

"WHAAAAT?" Woohyun jaw hung low.

"AND, you’ll have to leave there for the world to see for at least one week." He added.

"Whaaaat? NO." Woohyun absolutely didn't want to do this, he was very unconfident with his voice at the moment.

"What? YES Woohyun, YES!" Sunggyu looked at the younger as if he was crazy to not grab this opportunity.

"No hyung. My voice cracks, I’m not good, singing is a bathroom hobby when I’m bathing and all." Woohyun made an x with his arms. He really didn’t want to do this.

"My foot it is. You’re uploading or you can forget." Dongwoo said in a challenging manner while Woohyun deflated and his brain seemed to be in short. "You know what? I know a person that is dying to beat you two up. He is 3rd dan in taekwondo." Dongwoo crossed his arms resolved to not let it go of his conditions and Sunggyu quickly tried to keep the blond sticking to his original plan. He didn't want to fight Hoya, not that he couldn't, he was just lazy.

"Dongwoo, let's chose the music, let’s make him ashamed of himself. Come on, what’s genre does he hates the most." Sunggyu also would get this chance to piss Woohyun, maybe the younger would leave him alone.

"Well, I don’t remember him saying he hates some genre but he definitely likes to sing ballads. So we’ll not go with that." Dongwoo mood changed and he started to talk calmly with Sunggyu about how to torture Woohyun with this.

"Let’s be good enough and let him choose between two options." Sunggyu was looking through the pages of a big book together with Dongwoo while Woohyun was looking like his soul flew out of his body.

"Ahn I got it. Can we make him sing trot? Trot is funny." Dongwoo asked.

"Of course, enough with moping right?" Sunggyu assured with a devious smile.

"Yeah, you bet. Maybe we should go with Dead Drunk, I’m already pretty drunk anyway kekekekekeke." Dongwoo didn’t laugh in a so carefree way since Sungjong birthday.

"So one suggestion down, another to go. What do you think that aside from singing he dances to some girl group song?" Sunggyu suggested and Dongwoo laughed even more.

"Oooooh Hyung you’re evil, I like that, I like that kekekekekeke." Dongwoo clapped his hands excitedly.

"I made my decision, he can sing and dance Orange Caramel Aing." Sunggyu said pleased with his choice of song.

"Kkekekkekekekekekekekekeke NICE. I mean, total humiliation if he can’t pull it off." Dongwoo couldn't be more happy with Woohyun demise.

"So what’s gonna be Woohyun, Aing or Dead Drunk?" Sunggyu asked amused with Woohyun displeased expression.

"I am not escaping this right? Nor do I have any other options right?" The younger asked defeated.

"NOOOOOO." Dongwoo shouted gleefully and happy with his cousin misfortune. "But my option is more attractive since you don’t have to dance, and if you want I can sing with you to seal or bond."

"I’d like that." Woohyun gave him a small smile. "I’ll go with Dead Drunk then."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY." Dongwoo was pressing the number of the song on the machine while Sunggyu took his phone to record.

"Are you ready?" The older asked.

"Hit this shit." Woohyun said as he grabbed a mic.

"Ok go."

Dongwoo started bouncing and jumping like crazy as Woohyun sung the song, the blondie was doing adlibs and trying to rap as his cousin sung without any difficulties. Well, any difficulties aside from the fact that he wanted to laugh at Dongwoo antics. At the second part of the song Dongwoo joined him singing and Woohyun had already loosed himself bouncing around up and down alongside with Dongwoo, and Sunggyu couldn’t help but laugh and his laughter ended up coming on the video.

"Wow Dead Drunk Live, Noraebang Live with Singer Namu and Rapper Jang. Daebak." The older said before stopping the record.

"That was pretty fun." Woohyun admitted.

"I know right? Now we have to upload and see how it goes." Dongwoo rushed to Sunggyu side to be sure that the video would end up on the internet.

"Do we really have to?" The younger asked nervously.

"It is a deal, you have to thank god that he is letting you off this easily." Sunggyu nagged at him. "Ok, first we create an account. Let’s not put too many things.. Skip, skip, skip, email, password. There, account created." Sunggyu was narrating every step, even if Woohyun and Dongwoo heads were both squeezing his just to be able to look at his phone screen.

"Now uploading the video. You know, unexpectedly you two sing well. Why have we never been to noraebang together?" Sunggyu said as he placed the phone on the table in front of him.

"Because we like gaming more. Please hyung, I’ll never be like Woohyun even if he says his singing sucks. My singing is just good enough not to embarrass me at noraebangs and that’s it." Dongwoo said not much interested in the compliment right now.

"I am not good If I had to make a living with singing…." Woohyun didn't believe his hyung.

"You’d be rich. Hoya was right." Sunggyu stated. "I don’t see why you don’t like to sing in front of others. You always avoid noraebangs too." Sunggyu pointed.

"Argh, I like to sing but my voice is unstable I can’t hit some notes and, and…."

"Woohyun, I get that you have some confidence problems, but it’s not like you’re the worst singer ever, just put that in your head. Anyway, this upload will take a while, can we sing another song?" Sunggyu raised from his seat and took one mic from Woohyun hands and went to put some song to play.

They kept singing and at some point the upload was complete, they quickly typed a description and asked for people to comment on their impressions, little did they know that that video was the first of many and that would make Woohyun do major changes in his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol recalled spending over a month thinking, observing, checking information and thinking again. He thought a lot about the things Myungsoo had said to him and then, some days after, he decided not to sit still anymore, the answer was not going to fall from the sky in his lap. The first thing he did was search and talk to Sungjong. He found the maknae alone in their company texting and smiling crazily at his phone, once he got close enough the maknae noticed and got embarrassed, shoving the phone into his bag.

"Sungjong, I want to talk to you. I hope I am not interrupting your love date with your phone." He said and the maknae rolled his eyes.

"Can’t I have other friends? What it is?" He said annoyed, actually, Sungyeol interrupted a very amusing conversation with his new very blonde friend.

"Sungjong, if I ask you to be utterly honest with me like you have never been before, can you do this for me?" Sungyeol asked seriously but that didn't bother the younger.

"Honesty is my middle name, unfortunately not always you believe in me." Sungjong sassed him and Sungyeol winced with the younger words.

"About that... I want to ask some questions please tell me the truth, ok?"

"Sure, shoot it. Just don’t insult me again." Sungjong advised, he was not going to accept that easily.

"Ok, the day you were supposed to meet with Haeun what happened? I want all details don’t hide anything."

Sungjong looked at him in the eyes. Why would Sungyeol want to talk about this again after over a year? They were already on speaking terms and even if Haeun and Sungyeol were still together, they were hanging out way more. Was it possible that Sungyeol was thinking about a breakup? Well, that could explain why they were being distant from each other and Sungyeol was looking like a zombie most of the time.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this topic hyung?" Sungjong asked with raised brows.

"Yes, I am." Sungyeol assured the younger."Go all out without mercy, I need to know."

"OK then. I was in the café we agreed to meet, I came a bit early and I knew I would wait for her. I had a book, I wanted to know what would happen in Game of Thrones new season, you know how I like this series. Anyway, I think I was too much immersed in the book and I was surprised when I looked at my phone and saw that it passed 3 hours since I got there. Then Haeun noona appeared with Joon hyung, they were giggling and holding hands and hugging, I saw him kiss her neck and pinch her butt. I was shocked. You know I hate her but I never thought she would do this to you. She came to me, demanded the money and went away the same way she came, clinging herself to him. The rest you know, the money went missing, I didn’t take it, I was spending my time with Woohyun mom most of the time, she was teaching me to do simple things in the kitchen, I didn’t go shopping and if you really want I can show you my bank records."

"This is not about the money anymore, Woohyun hyung lent it to me and I already repaid him. I will ask you for the last time Sungjong, is this the truth? Isn’t this a plot or something right?" The tallest asked just to be sure.

"Hyung what did she say to you this time? That I don’t like her? Yes, I don’t like her, she makes me mad, but it’s not only me, you kind of abandoned us, every one of your friends hates her, you should know something strange is going on when this happens. If I knew things would turn out like this I would have never let you talk to her the first time you met. She hates me too and I didn’t do anything to her. She is thinking crazy things on her own and wants to make you angry at me." Sungjong was talking and his face was getting red in anger. "Argh just thinking about that bitch makes me crazy."

"Jong calm down." Sungjong took in a deep breath and Sungyeol continued with whatever he had to say to the younger. "You know I am not on good terms with Haeun right?" Sungjong nodded, he was dying inside to know why his hyung was on bad terms with the bitch. "I decided to look into the rumors about her, and take my own conclusions and this will influence our relationship from now on. We may continue our relationship or not, at this point I’m not really sure. I spoke to someone and learned some things about her that broke my heart literally." Sungyeol had tears forming that he quickly wiped. "That’s why I am this way… but Jong I am tired, I am tired of being angry, I am tired of being sad, I have to take this decision very carefully, that’s why I need to talk directly with the sources of these rumors and I have to know whom I should trust."

"Gayoon noona wasn’t a bad girl but she surely would cover for Haeun noona anytime, mostly because Woohyun hyung hurt her pride and you are his friend. Joon hyung surely slept with her but I don’t know if he will tell you something. But…" Sungjong stopped not sure if he should continue.

"But?" Sungyeol insisted.

"There is a person that might know a lot about it and be willing to tell you."

"Who?" Sungyeol asked desperately.

"Hara noona."

"Her? I think she doesn't like me much." Sungyeol deflated.

"Why? Aside from being a gossiper she never did anything to you." 

"I don’t really know." The tallest admitted sheepishly.

"She likes Joon hyung and you kind of steels his jobs, you know that you deserve a lot more, by the way, you learned from the best after all." Sungjong said and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

"Way to self-praise yourself." Sungyeol gave him a half smile and Sungjong felt proud to be putting a smile on his hyung face.

"Well, somebody needs to do this and I don’t see you praising me. A.NY.way she might tell you something, I heard that she was dumped by him because of Haeun noona, so take the chance that she is mad and take the truth out of her." He advised.

At that moment his manager approached and said that they had to leave, Sungjong quickly said his goodbyes and wished him good luck. He went away happy that Sungyeol may be wanting to get rid of the bitch, but a little sad that Sungyeol realized her flaws late. At least now everything hurt less than he was expecting, maybe he got over Sungyeol, he texted all his friends saying that Sungyeol might be thinking about a breakup, the least he could do was spread this happiness around right?

Sungyeol searched for Hara in their company since he was a bit in a hurry to take his decision, when he didn't find her he asked for the girl schedule and went where she was just to be able to talk to her. He only needed 20 minutes, he could talk to her if she was doing her hair or makeup before her photo-shoot. Thank god when he arrived the girl was in front of the mirror with a makeup artist working on her face. She wasn’t ugly, much on the contrary, but today she was being scolded because her eyes seemed puffy.

"Sungyeol shi, what are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she spotted him through the mirror.

"I need to talk to you." He said as he came close and sat on the chair next to hers.

"Why would you need to talk to me? We don’t speak much." She asked coldly.

"About Joon." The girl immediately clenched her teeth.

"What about him?"

"You are close to him, right? You would know a lot about him right?" Sungyeol tried to beat around the bush to not hurt the girl with his inquisitions.

"I was, I know a lot about him. So you are here to gossip with me? Any interesting stuff happening lately? Who did he sleep with this time?" She tried to sound as normal as possible but Sungyeol could feel the anger in her voice.

"Well, you tell me, I’ve been hearing that he slept with my girlfriend." He now went to the point, he felt that the girl would like to end with this kind of conversation soon.

"Well, that depends on who your girlfriend is." She answered absent-mindedly.

"Park Haeun." He said and she chuckled darkly.

"So you are the poor bastard that still dates her. I thought you already dumped her. Even if we aren’t the best buddies I acknowledge that you’re too good for her. She likes bad boys like Joon." She mocked.

"So she really did slept with him?" Sungyeol asked in a small voice.

"No, not only that. She is like dating him behind your back for about a year or more. They have what Joon likes to call a polyamorous thingy." She said the last words with so much disgust.

"Polyamorous thingy?" Hara words were a blow to his heart and Sungyeol couldn’t believe that he heard these words again.

"Yeah, you know when…" She was about to explain but Sungyeol got impatient.

"I know what it means. How do you know this?" He asked and she sighed deeply.

"Can you promise not to tell everybody? I don’t want to be a laughing stock because of this." She looked at him with distrustful eyes.

"Sure."

"Ok. Joon is not a person to commit to a person only, you know that he sleeps around for his jobs, I bet everyone in this industry knows about this. When I met him I already knew how he was, but when my father passed away we kind of grew closer and somewhere along the way I fell for him. We began an open relationship, but we kept it a secret. I knew he slept around but the thought of him always coming back to me made me somehow endure it. Until the day I went to his apartment for you know… I had a day off, I saw your girlfriend there and I demanded to know what was happening. First Joon and I fought hard and she didn’t say a word, he said we had agreed on an open relationship and that’s why he was with her, but she went apeshit on us both. She rubbed on my face that they were together for good eight months before I came into the picture." Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly put a napkin on her eye to dry them before it could ruin the work of her makeup artist.

"She knew about me and she was fine with it. That hurt me, I thought that he only came back to me but she made me look like a fool as if I was the one messing with her boyfriend, she went possessive and called me names. Joon somehow stopped her, because I was so shocked that I could only cry and my voice simply wouldn’t come out. I don’t even know how we came to this but when I regained my brain, they asked me if I wanted to be a ‘polyamorous thingy’. She said if I accepted that I would have the same status and she would respect me as his official girlfriend although we were not going to touch each other. I found it humiliating. I couldn’t stand anymore, I loved him so I was willing to let it go him sleeping around if I were to be the official one, but aside that he wanted two? I ended whatever was happening between us and she said ‘well, your loss’."

"Hara-shi, I am really sorry to hear this, I can’t even apologize on her behalf…" Sungyeol said bitting his lips right after.

"Save it Sungyeol shi, don’t do anything on her behalf or I might slap you." She threatened.

"I know how you feel, I just found out about her cheating on me, I came here to confirm things with you."

"So what are you going to do? Confront her?"

"I will." Sungyeol said determinedly.

"She won’t change, Joon also won’t change. They are sleeping around and we were the fools that believed in them. I think they look at us like nice accessories to show around. Look at them and look at us, we are all pretty we turn heads and that feeds their ego." She concluded.

"I will confront her but I didn’t say I was going to forgive her. I am going to break up. I only need to think how."

"Are you afraid to hurt her after all I just told you? No Sungyeol-shi, give her a painful breakup." Hara was in it for blood if she could.

"No, I am afraid of MYSELF. I don’t want to fall for her charms and change my decision last minute. I want to be firm. I need to think the best way not to hurt ME, I already spent a month and a half moping, and don’t you know my manager wants me dead because of these dark circles? I even had to go to the hospital for gastritis, I am on meds for god knows how long." He explained and the girl nodded.

"You still look pretty handsome though." She chuckled. "Sungyeol shi, let’s get close, I think we can be good friends. I think you can understand me."

"Sure. I can’t possibly not like you now. Don’t cry please or you’ll get scolded for ruining your make up." He said wiping the corner of her eyes.

'Yeah right." She quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall after she told her story.

"I am going now. Good luck with your photo-shoot."

"No need for that, I am Sungjong female version, I kick ass." She smiled brightly and Sungyeol felt a big weight get out of his chest. Finally, he was sure about what to do.

He grabbed his phone and decided to solve this situation once and for all. The sooner he talked to her the sooner he could move on right? The disappointment and sadness for over the past month were consuming and affecting other things in his life, he already suffered too much and already cried his eyes out because of this and he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore.

If he stopped to think about the day their relationship ended, it was the day they slept with Myungsoo, he only needed to make things official now then he could focus on mending his broken heart. It took Haeun three missed calls and a lot of tones for her to finally pick up the call.

 **"What?"** She answered harshly.

"Haeun, it’s me, are you free now?" When she realized it was Sungyeol on the line her tone completely changed to a sweet sickening one.

 **"Sungyeol oppa, I’m out with a friend right now."** It’s a lie _, She was lying shamelessly, she is probably in bed with another man._

"A friend….?" He said in a doubtful tone.

**"Yes a friend, can’t I hang out with my friends anymore?"**

"Of course you can, it’s just I been thinking a lot about you. I want to see you." He decided to let all the talking for later.

 **"Oh."** She sounded surprised.

"Oh…" He repeated sarcastically after her.

**"Oppa, where are you?"**

"Home."

**"I’ll go there when I finish with my friend."**

"Hmmm… Will it take long? I can see you another day if you want."

**"No, let's meet today, I miss you."** _Yeah right._

"OK then when you're done send me a message, I want to have a walk while we talk. Bye." He hung up before she could answer.

Sungyeol tried to sound tired or sad on the phone to see if she would notice or get worried, but instead, she didn’t even care and said she would come after she finished whatever she was doing. It took around two hours for Haeun to send a message which basically meant that he was her last priority. That thought got him sadder. He took his wallet and his keys and went out with a firm resolution: today he’ll have a definitive conversation with her. He just hoped that he didn’t change his decision at the last minute.

He waited for her in front of their apartment building, when he noticed her in the distance, her hairdo was a bit messed up and it was pretty clear that she has been in some physical activity for her always perfect hair to be that way. That only meant one thing: she was having sex with somebody else when he called her.

"Sungyeol oppa." She skipped happily closer to him and pulled him down to give him a kiss but Sungyeol didn’t kiss her back, he felt disgusted by her kiss.

"Hi." He gave her a sad and tired small smile but she pretended she didn’t notice that.

"Oppa, I missed you so much." She hugged his arm close to her body.

"Hm. Did you have fun with your friend?" He asked making small chat as they started to walk.

"You could say so." She said flatly but he saw her cheeks flushed a bit. _Fuck yeah, I had_.

"What did you do together?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me that? You never cared about what I did alone with my friends." She asked suspiciously.

"It was just a question if you don’t want to answer is fine." He said tiredly.

"Well, we went shopping." She made up a lie.

"Why you don’t have any bags then?" He inquired.

"I ended up not buying anything this time. She wanted a dress to go to a wedding." Sungyeol decided not to press the matter, it wouldn’t make him feel any good because he knew she was lying, did she always lied like this? How he never noticed?

"Oh, I see." Sungyeol became quiet, he couldn’t make small chat anymore he had to address the subject soon.

"Oppa, you’re very quiet today, you’re scaring me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oh. About what?" She asked as if nothing was going on.

"Us." Sungyeol stopped walking and turned to face her. "I thought a lot and I think we shouldn’t continue with this relationship." He tried to say firmly but his voice came out a bit shaky.

"What?" She gasped.

"That’s what you heard. I think it’s better if we are apart." He repeated.

"Why?" She asked in a sad fake tone.

"Why? Haeun why? I can’t believe you have the guts to ask me why." He got irritated.

"If it is because of Myungsoo I already apologized." She tried.

"Haeun please just let me go quietly; I don’t want to fight you, this already hurts me too much." He pleaded but she was not going down without a fight.

"What about me oppa? Don’t you think a break up will hurt me?" She mustered her tears to make Sungyeol guilty but this time didn’t work, he was determined to go through with this.

"NO, I DON’T THINK SO." She froze on spot. She never thought that Sungyeol could raise his voice at her. "You said that I shouldn’t cheat on you while I thought things through, but what have you done in this time? You called Myungsoo, only God knows who else you called to have fun." Sungyeol accused.

"How-how do you know that?" Her eyes widened in a mix of surprise and panic, was she caught red-handed? Did Sungyeol really believe that? "How can you believe that?"

"He told me. He fucking told me." Sungyeol growled.

"You two talked?" Haeun gasped.

"Yes, and he told me everything. He told me that you’ve been trying to get into his pants for more than a year. He told me that you insisted many times to have a night with him only, and you did the same thing after I asked for a timeout."

"He is lying." She accused trying to sound outraged.

"He isn’t. Why would he? He barely talks with people. From what I heard he lives to study and doesn’t date people from college, what could he gain from bad mouthing you?" Unconsciously Sungyeol defended Myungsoo even if he blamed the younger for his break up. If Myungsoo liked Haeun he wouldn’t benefit from bad mouthing her right?

"You’ll believe him over me? I have been your girlfriend for almost two years." She said irritated.

"Yeah you were, I didn’t believe back then but Sungjong saw you with Joon. I finally put the pieces together and I went around asking, even Hara told me a lot about you two." Sungyeol started to walk back to their building and she grabbed his arm.

"No oppa, you can’t do this to me." 

"Why?" He freed himself but continued to walk without looking at her.

"Because… because… I love you." Haeun was at loss of words, she never imagined Sungyeol to break things off with her.

"Haeun, I gave you my heart, I invested time and everything else in this relationship. You took my love for granted and did a lot of things behind my back. I tried my best to be the best guy you could ever have." He felt devastated.

"I’m sorry, I am going to change. You’ll never hear weird rumors about me anymore." She pleaded.

"No, you aren’t. Stop with these fake tears. Now I can see that everything you do is fake and I won’t fall for your tears again. You aren’t even guilty. I don’t even know why you’re still trying to be with me. You say that you’ll change but you’ll probably just hide it better." He accused her.

"No oppa, I’ll really change."

"Haeun, I need to be loved just as much as I love. You know what? Now that I know that everything we had was fake I realize that I didn’t love you. I loved the thing you made me think it was you. I want to be in love with a real person, with a real heart that prioritizes me, that worries about my wellbeing. You don’t even ask how I’ve been in the past month and earlier on the phone you put me in second place, you were clearly with another man." Sungyeol continued speaking and it was getting more and more difficult for Haun to find words that made Sungyeol want to stay with her.

"No-o-o oppa, how can …" She was palling more by the minute.

"DON’T LIE." He shouted and ran his hand through his hair, he had so much anger now, how could she keep lying and asking for forgiveness? Did she expect to her lies to last forever? "How could you do this to me Haeun? I am so disappointed, tell me why everything I did for you wasn’t enough."

"I… I…"

"You know what? I don’t wanna know. Here we are." They reached the front of their building again. "Go up. I want to go out and think some more."

"But oppa…"

"Go up Haeun, it’s late. It’s dangerous for a girl to be alone on the streets at this time. Good night." Sungyeol started to walk away and Haeun was there about to cry this time with real tears when he suddenly turned around.

"Haeun, I wish that you find what you didn’t find in me."

Sungyeol turned around and walked away from her without looking back, he needed to talk to someone. Once he was far enough he grabbed his phone, first he tried to call Woohyun but his phone was turned off. _Strange_. Then he tried calling Sunggyu but the older didn’t pick up his call, instead of de the old hamster sent a message _‘Can’t answer right now, talk to you 2morrow’_. He called Sungjong but the younger said he was studying for a mini test and helping his friend study at the same time. _Since when Sungjong teaches? That’s new._ When he asked if Hoya was home Sungjong just said he was in college finishing a group assignment. Dongwoo was the last person he wanted to call, the older had been acting strange lately, but his phone was also turned off.

He groaned. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Here he was, with his heart all broken and a freshly ended relationship of almost two years and no one of his friends were available for him. What luck!

"Fuck them, I need to get drunk."

Sungyeol walked a couple of blocks until he found a bar he was sure he never visited before. If he never visited before, he had fewer chances to meet gossiping people from college there. He stepped inside and sat at a small table looking around a bit. The people who frequented the bar looked a bit older than him, they clearly had jobs and were there for an extended happy hour, there were people in suits and he was the only one underdressed. There was this older girl that was sitting not far from him alone with a bottle of Soju clearly looking tired. He almost offered himself to drink their sorrows together.

He drank his first bottle rather fast. He was mad, he was sad, he was frustrated, he wanted to drink until he was able to forget her and feel numb inside. If he could, he would open his own chest and force Haeun out of his heart now. 

 

 

 


	14. Dead Drunk - Nursing You II - Morning - Myungsoo 1 x Haeun 0

 

 

Myungsoo made his way inside the bar, looking left and right until he saw a girl hand waving at him and got closer. Not far from her Sungyeol was alone pouring some soju on a glass and drinking in one go but he wasn’t noticed by the younger.

"Noona. You’re early." Myungsoo gave her a tight hug caressing her back before kissing her cheek.

"What to do? I like being on time." She pinched his cheeks playfully and he was massaging it when they both sat at a small table where she already had a bottle of soju ready.

"How are you? It’s been a while that I don’t see you, even if I go to the Hospital you won’t come out of your office." He teased her and she sighed deeply. "Did you start without me?" He asked playfully asking the bartender for another glass.

"Not really, help yourself. You know Myungie, running a hospital isn’t easy, I am just getting the hang of it. Now I understand why dad was always so stressed. Why would he dump all on me when I’m not ready?" She complained.

"Noona you’re more qualified for this than him. He likes to handle patients anyway." He said squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Is it my fault now to like studying? I don’t feel ready. He’s been doing this for years, he should at least give me a few tips." She pouted.

"Noona, I know you, you like to order people around, you’re loving it." He teased and she gave him a half smile.

"I do, but the other aspects are kind of hard, having to deal with insurances, money, investors, research, buying new equipment, training and hiring staff and taxes. It’s tiresome." She massaged her temples just like her younger brother would do, they had a lot in common. "I just want more free time, I want to live my life you know, I basically raised my brother, now I run a hospital, I want to marry and have kids of my own but I don’t have the time to go on dates. My boyfriends always dump me, I am worried that the one I’m recent with will do the same."

"Hey don’t be like that, you know I am doing my best to be able to help you as fast as I can, right?" He said as he put his hand over hers and squeezed a bit.

"I know. But enough with my problems. How about you? Any news?" She asked a bit more cheerfully.

"I don’t know, college is the same, I am maintaining good grades. As you know I’ve been volunteering in the hospital too. I help mom at home whenever she needs. I take care of Duckie. That’s my life." He shrugged. "Nothing interesting" He didn't want to share the latest happening with her.

"Come on, don’t you have nothing new to tell me? Did you make any friends lately~?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you asking me that?" He looked at her suspiciously. 

"Dad might have told me that you met a friend at the hospital." She having a playful smile on her face.

"He is not my friend." He tried to avoid her eyes.

"Really? Dad said you were so worried about his condition that you bought his meds on your own." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"He forgot his prescription. He is just someone from college I happen to know. We are not close, he is really not my friend." Myungsoo assured.

"What stops you from making friends? Do you know that your mother is all worried about that?" She inquired.

"I know but…. You know how I am." He said in a shy voice.

"You are such a complicated person, I don’t understand you, and Psychology is not my thing, I'd rather continue managing the hospital." She chuckled and he smiled back at her. "The sad thing is that I am sure that you and my brother could be such great buddies, your age difference is nothing compared to me and you two. Sometimes I don’t understand you, youngsters." She complained.

"Yeah." Myungsoo answered in a sad tone.

"Myung, how is he? He is not picking up my calls lately." 

"I don’t know why you ask me that, you know that he doesn’t speak with me if he can avoid." Myungsoo said as he drank all the contents of his glass in one go.

"I ask because you’re more likely to see him. So how he’s been?" She insisted and Myungsoo knew if he didn't give her an acceptable answer she would keep pestering him.

"I don’t know. He seems a bit sad. I think he fought with some of his friends."

"Really? I didn’t see that coming." She said surprised, Sunggyu was not one to fight with his friends.

"It’s kind of strange." He thought aloud and she got curious.

"Why?"

"He is the type of person that gets back at people if some situation happens, he doesn’t wait for the right time to give a blow but I don’t see him reacting. He just accepts." Myungsoo scratched his head deep in thought.

"Perhaps he is in trouble and doesn’t know how to deal with the situation." She offered.

"Noona, I don’t really know. I don’t even know him."

"But I do. This means trouble, he is acting out of character. I’ll pay him a visit later and ask about it." She made up her mind.

"You didn’t hear it from me. I don’t want problems, I rather not talk to him and avoid headaches. I am tired to fight. It hurts you know. I am not a bad person, why can’t he see this?" The girl reached for his hand and squeezed while he was looking down at his glass. He sighed deeply. "I just wish things could be different."

"I know. When he realizes how nice and sweet you are he is going to feel so dumb. He’ll feel so ashamed that he’ll probably not talk to you out of shame. I don’t really know if making up is an option because I think the results will be the same." They both chuckled when suddenly the girl felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned her head to see who it was.

"Hi, darling." The man smiled sweetly at her and she blushed deeply. "Were you cheating on me?" He asked playfully.

Myungsoo made a dumbfounded face. "Who is this?"

"No, is not like that. Can’t you see he is a kid?" She turned to Myungsoo a little embarrassed. "Myung this is Park Hyunbin, my boyfriend, we are not together for long." Myungsoo bowed to him politely before shaking hands with him. "Oppa he is one of my …"

"YAH KIM MYUNGSOO!" A loud voice was heard. Myungsoo looked past his sister and the other man to see Sungyeol with a glass of soju in one hand and a pointing finger towards his direction. He gulped loudly, he didn’t expect to meet Sungyeol here. "YAH KIM MYUNGSOO, I AM TALKING TO YOU." The model repeated.

"Do you know him?" His sister asked but before he could answer Sungyeol came close and talked again.

"Are you fucking up another relationship? Are you scheduling another three-…" Before Sungyeol could finish his sentence and announce to the world what they had done, he jumped from his seat and put his hands on the older mouth.

"Just shut up, what are you doing?" He whispered on the older ear.

"Myungsoo, is everything ok? Do you know this person?" His sister asked worriedly.

"IT’S NOOOOT. This homewrecker… "Sungyeol managed to free himself from Myungsoo hands and started to talk again when Myungsoo cut him once more.

"What happened Sungyeol-shi?" The younger tried to avoid some damage.

"We broke up."

"Oh." Myungsoo blinked.

"That’s all you have to say?" Sungyeol asked in anger.

"What do you want me to say?" Myungsoo wondered.

"How about I’m sorry?" The model drank all the contents of his glass in one go.

"I’m not sorry, I didn’t do anything." Myungsoo insisted.

"Myungsoo, I am tired, I’ll go home and spend the night with my boyfriend so you can stay and help your friend. You should go home when you’re done ok? I’ll call you later." The girl who couldn't follow their conversation thought that it was better to go.

"Wait, noona…"

"It’s ok, just help your friend ok?" Sungyeon and her boyfriend left the bar and Myungsoo was once more in charge of Sungyeol.

 _Why my family keeps pushing me to him?_ If it was other situation he wouldn’t complain but the older seemed to point to him as the one who destroyed his relationship. He looked at Sungyeol, that was making his way towards his table to fill his glass again, and sighed before following him.

"Sungyeol shi, do you want company or do you prefer that I leave you alone?" He asked a bit unsure of what to do.

"No no no. Not alone. I don’t want to be alone." Sungyeol made puppy eyes and Myungsoo sat down at his table and asked for a new bottle of soju.

"OK, I’m here now. I’ll keep you company through the night, and since you just broke up with your girlfriend I’ll lend my ears to you." Honestly, Myungsoo was happy, that girl didn't deserve his crush, but he was still sad that Sungyeol would never want something with him.

"Hmm…" Sungyeol did a long pause as he drank the contents of his glass slowly. "It’s your fault." He concluded.

"How can that possibly be? I barely know you two." Myungsoo argued.

"You opened my eyes."

"Hm? I don’t follow." Myungsoo was dumbfounded.

"Haeun is a bitch." Well, many people agreed on that, Myungsoo included, but he would never imagine Sungyeol calling her that.

"Why?" He raised his brows.

"Because she is." _Wow, that's a deep explanation Sungyeol._

"That doesn’t explain anything."

"She is a cheater. She had sex with you and she doesn’t see anything wrong with that." Sungyeol finally explained.

"Well, it was an agreement." Myungsoo scratched his head, not that he wanted to defend that girl but Sungyeol agreed and if he agreed he couldn't complain.

"Yeah, but what about Joon?" Sungyeol asked in a challenging tone.

"Who is Joon?" Myungsoo asked curiously.

"The guy that fucked her before you, the guy whom she dates for over a year behind my back." Sungyeol explained and Myungsoo jaw hung low.

"So there were people before me?" The younger asked dumbly and Sungyeol nodded his head sadly.

"The rumors were true. How can I be so blind?" Sungyeol put the glass on the table and buried his face in his hands.

"Sungyeol shi, I don’t know much about it but I heard that love make us do dumb things." The younger tried to confort him with words but the model gave him an incredulous look.

"O’really?"

"Forget it, I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t even know why I’m still here." That was Myungsoo turn to drink all his drink in one go. "Maybe it’s better if I go, maybe you should call one of your friends." He was about to stand up but Sungyeol reached for his wrist.

"Please don’t. My friends can’t make it. I don’t want to be alone. My heart hurts so much." Sungyeol eyes were filled with tears and were already red. He had dark circles around his eyes too, and he seemed physically and emotionally tired. _My heart hurts seeing you that way too._

"Fine." He sighed, sitting down again and pouring more soju into his glass. "But I really don’t know what to say."

"Say with me: Haeun is a bitch."

"Why?" Myungsoo asked amused.

"She cheats, she lies, she blames other people. God, I owe Sungjong apologies, omg. Anyway, she makes me spend so much money on her, I worked like crazy while she was having fun behind my back. She had sex with other people while she didn’t want to have with me, can you believe that? She was lazy with me in bed. She forced me to do things I didn’t want to. She made me insecure. She wanted you." Sungyeol ranted in a slurred way.

"..ehr.. I don’t really think I can comfort you." This conversation was taking a turn into Awkward Street with every word Sungyeol said. "I didn’t think you would hurt so much, I thought you would continue your life and forget that night."

"That bitch doesn’t deserve me. I hope she stays away from me, I don’t want to see her anymore. She is evil, I’m telling you, don’t go for her now that she is free." Sungyeol advised.

"I wasn’t planning to. I rather die." Myungsoo said bluntly.

"Yeah. SHE DOESN’T DESERVES FINE PIECE OF MEN LIKE US." He drank the contents of his glass in one go and fill it up again.

"Yeah, right, Sungyeol shi low your voice." Myungsoo said when he felt angry looks on them.

"And to think that my friends told me about her messed character and I didn’t believe. Hoya and Woohyun hyungs will shout ‘I told you so’ in my face now." The taller complained.

"Where are them? Why are you here alone?" Myungsoo asked.

"I don’t knooooooooooow~, but I’m so worried about my friends. They are hiding things from me and they are fighting." Sungyeol whined.

"Maybe they aren’t telling you because they know that it will worry you." Myungsoo tried to find a reasonable explanation.

"I don’t knoooooooooooow~. The hyungs seem to be fighting. Hoya is acting weird, Sungjong says he doesn’t know, I never seen him so clueless before." Sungyeol was speaking more slurred by the minute and Myungsoo was finding hard to understand him. "MORE SOJU." Sungyeol shouted suddenly.

"I think it’s better if we stop here." Myungsoo made a signal to the barman not to serve Sungyeol.

"Nooooooooo I …ant t …ink …ore." Sungyeol hit the glass in the table.

"No Sungyeol shi you are already pretty drunk, you’ll have a hangover tomorrow." Myungsoo said as he tried to take the glass off the model hands.

"I …ant …ink t …oget."

"No, Sungyeol shi. "He sighed. "What do I do with you?" Sungyeol pouted. "I hope you forget this tomorrow but you’re cute when you pout." Myungsoo patted the older head.

“Cute? Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi, ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi, gwiyomi i gwiyomi gwiyomi gwiyomi gwiyomi Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi, odeo hagi odo gwiyomi Yukdeo hagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi” Sungyeol started to sing in his drunk voice and do the hand motions of the Gwiyomi song. It was cute but Sungyeol would be probably embarrassed by this tomorrow.

“I think it’s time for you to go home. Check please.” The barman brought the bill and Myungsoo raised a brow, Sungyeol didn’t drink much, why he was so drunk? Or he had a really low tolerance or maybe it was because his stomach wasn’t completely healed yet.

He checked Sungyeol wallet for money, he was able to see his social security card with a photo of him making a weird owl face, his credit cards and not a single won in his wallet. Was he planning to remember his password or signing while drunk? He paid for the bill with his own credit card and then went to Sungyeol side to try to lift him up.

“Th….old s…s...ing” Sungyeol said once he was standing, with many difficulties on his own two legs and even more wasted than the day they were together.

"What?" Myungsoo asked as he put the older arm around his neck with one hand and secured him with another hand in his waist, making his way towards the exit.

"I.. aid THE WORLD IS SPINNING."

"Oh, well I don’t really know how that feels." He proceeded to drag Sungyeol out of the bar and the older was quick to whine.

"Don’t move meeeeee. I want to sleep here." Sungyeol whined loudly.

"Come on, you have to go home, you’re too drunk, you can sleep once you get there."

"Can’t walk. World spinning. Dizzy." Sungyeol said almost falling and dragging Myungsoo with him and at that point, Myungsoo figured he wouldn't be able to make the model walk home like this.

"How about I piggyback ride you? Do you think you can climb at my back?" He asked.

"Can try." Myungsoo let it go from his waist but still secured his arm to be sure the older wouldn’t fall. He positioned himself in front of Sungyeol and bent enough for Sungyeol to climb on his back but the older just leaned his chest onto his back and put his arms on each side of Myungsoo neck, not really doing any effort to climb or hold himself.

"Why? God, why? Why do you torture me this way? What did I ever did to you?" Myungsoo complained as he put his arms back and his hands on each of Sungyeol leg as and pulled them to the front to accommodate the older. Sungyeol had his face close to Myungsoo neck and his breathing gave the younger some shivers.

"You smell good." Sungyeol whispered and he shivered.

"Th-thank you. I’ll take you to your home now. Thank god is just some blocks away." Myungsoo said as he tried to move with Sungyeol as fast as he could.

After some minutes walking he felt Sungyeol being too quiet, he figured the older fell asleep on his back.

"Sungyeol shi, I hope you’re sleeping well. I wish there could be an answer for everything. What do I do about you? I know I don’t stand a chance with you. You want to be away but you keep appearing and worrying me and I don’t have the heart to push you away like I do with others. I feel that anything I do will hurt me later, I just want to know what should I do. Should I just enjoy the small moments by your side or should I turn my heart into a stone once and for all so I could turn my back on you?" He sighed. "What to do?"

"Stop." Myungsoo stopped right away.

"What? Weren’t you sleeping? Did you heard all I just said?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Stop, I…. I…." Sungyeol couldn’t say anymore as he barfed at Myungsoo neck.

"What the fuck Sungyeol shi. I can’t believe you just barfed on me. Oh god! Ewww." He had a disgusted face as he smelled the strong scent of alcohol mixed with the older stomach fluids that were staining his shirt and running down his body until it reached his waist, also staining his pants. Sungyeol barfed more and more and moved against his back in some strange way until he felt the older rub his face on his neck. "Just great. I can’t believe. Now I can’t go back home this way. Urrrrgh."

Myungsoo arrived at Sungyeol apartment building some minutes after. He thanked God that the elevator was on the ground floor just waiting for them. He pressed the number of Sungyeol floor, hoping that his memory didn’t fail him, and it was the correct one. Once in front of his door (that again he hoped it was the right one) he tried to put Sungyeol on the ground and on his own two feet so he could search his pockets for the keys. He exhaled relieved when the key opened the door and he was able to drag Sungyeol inside his apartment.

He closed the door and dragged the older to his bedroom while thinking what he should do now that Sungyeol was here. He put the older in his bed and looked at him sleeping lazily. He looked so problem free right now but his face was a barfing mess which made Myungsoo cringe and remembers that he had barf all over his torso.

"First things first, let’s clean you up and put you to sleep properly." He searched for the bathroom to pick a towel and the moment he looked at himself in the mirror he almost threw up himself. He drenched the towel in the water and went back to the room where Sungyeol was sleeping without a care in the world, he tried his best to clean the model face but his neck and a bit of his chest were also dirty so he had to take the other shirt off.

"Hmmmmm, let go." Sungyeol mumbled when Myungsoo tried to take his clothes off.

"No, you have to take this off, it is smelly." Myungsoo said with the patience of a saint.

"Hmmmmmmm…" The model whined more but then again Myungsoo already threw his shirt to the ground. He proceeded to clean Sungyeol up the best he could, going to the bathroom a few times just so he could clean the towel and then clean the older up again. When he was sure Sungyeol was cleaned enough, he took his shoes, phone, and wallet off and moved him to lay properly on the bed. Sungyeol turned around and rolled himself pushing the blanket over his body and making a cocoon out of himself. His blanket was thick and was bound to make the model hot so he tried to find the remote for the air conditioning and then that’s when he noticed that Sungyeol was a very unorganized person. There were clothes everywhere and the remote was nowhere in sight.

He sighed deeply. "Sungyeol shi, you need to at least hire someone to clean your place." He looked everywhere lifting things until he found it under some empty Japanese snack package. He turned it the air conditioning on and left the room to take care of his own mess. He was in conflict, he didn’t want to come home like this, he could have a bath but wouldn’t have clothes to wear, he didn’t want to take things from Sungyeol without permission or the model would be even more angered at him.

But then again he couldn’t possibly be this sticky for any longer. He took his shirt off and started to clean himself up in front of the bathroom sink the best he could. He also took his pants off and tried to clean it a bit but the stain wouldn’t come off. He took a look at his watch it was almost 3 am now, maybe he could sleep here until it was morning, then wash his clothes in Sungyeol washing machine later and once they were dried enough he could go home and Sungyeol probably wouldn’t even notice. He just had to be really quiet in the meantime.

He searched the bathroom stall until he found a bottle of painkillers he took two and went to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water, coming back to Sungyeol room and leaving the pills with the water in one of the side tables.

He took one of Sungyeol pillows and a blanket that was on the floor to sleep on the couch but before leaving the room he looked at Sungyeol sleeping face. “Good night Sungyeol shi. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

____________________________________________

**Present**

"The fuck man, I can’t believe you really barfed on him. OMG, this is hilarious." Woohyun was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"I can’t believe he had the patience to take him home after that. If it was with me I would have left him there. This is outrageous." Sungjong completed with a scrunch up face.

"If I had one of my friends with me that would have never happened, you know?" Sungyeol was embarrassed way more about his barfing episode than describing with details his threesome.

"Myungsoo, do you want to be a martyr or something? The hell?" Sunggyu was doing a disgusted face, the scene just now had his stomach scrunching.

"I couldn’t leave him on the streets, he was so sad, he cried and he did Gwiyomi. This is rock bottom for any man." Myungsoo tried to explain.

"Thanks a lot, Myungsoo" Sungyeol answered with sarcasm. "I hope you know you’ve done worse."

"I admit I cry a lot, but I don’t get drunk or I do Gwiyomi." Sungyeol glared at his friend and was about to hit him. "Waaeee? You were cute."

"You’re doomed. Just wait till you have to do an endoscopy I’ll record it and put on Woohyun hyung long forgotten YouTube channel, everybody will see." Sungyeol pouted and threatened as the others laughed at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol woke up in the morning by the sound of someone using a cellphone. He turned around in bed and brought the covers over his head trying to make the sound go away. Noticing his movements, the other person stopped making sounds and barely any breathing was heard in the room.

He decided to stay still to see if he would come back to sleep but at the end, he wasn’t able to, his head was hurting really bad right now and the light that came through the windows, even if didn’t hit his face directly, was making him grumpy.

He opened his eyes slowly and let out a low grunt, bringing his hands to shield his eyes from all the luminosity. To his dismay, a phone started to ring right then. _Great, just great._ He blindly searched for his phone on the side table, stretching more his arm every time until he felt the phone magically be pushed in his hand. He quickly answered.

 **"Yah Lee Sungyeol where are you?** " The voice shouted on the other side.

"SHhhhhhhhhhh, whoever you are, just know you’re loud." The other just sighed and reduced the volume of his nagging considerably.

 **"Where are you?** " The voice spoke again, this time in normal volume.

'Ahnn, Jong, it’s you. I’m home."

 **"Why aren’t you in college right now? Were you sleeping?"** Sungjong inquired and Sungyeol wanted to hang up, he didn't feel like being interrogated right now.

"Yes. It’s early." He answered lazily.

 **"Hyung, its 10 pm. You already lost your first class."** That made Sungyeol raise in bed and look at the clock on his phone but got dizzy in the process.

"What? Omg, I’m late. Ouch, my head."

**"That’s an understatement." Sungjong teased in a muffled laugh.**

"It’ll take me about 40 minutes to get there. Can you ask for Sungjae to cover for me?"

**"I don’t know who this Sungjae person is. I’m in another department hyung."**

"Yes right."

**"You won’t be able to make it. Just come to have lunch with us later, okay?"**

"Okay."

 **"And do something about your headache, I can feel your hangover from here. Bye!"** The maknae hung up before he could say anything anymore. Sungjong had random ways of worrying over his friends.

He just fell on the bed again and set his alarm, he planned to take some painkillers and sleep a little more or at least try to. He was considering getting up to search for the painkillers when he spotted two of them lying beside a glass of water on the other side table. _Strange. I must be awesome to prepare for an upcoming hangover while drunk._ He took the pills unsuspecting and was ready to go to dreamland again when he remembered that his phone was pushed in his hand before and that could only mean one thing, someone else was there.

He shot up and tried to go out of the bed but bumped into something and fell on the ground with a painful sound that only made his headache become worse if he was not mistaken he just heard a very low grunt too. Sungyeol tried sitting on the ground and looking for whatever he possibly could have stumbled upon, but ended up having the shock of his life. Lying on the ground was a nervous Myungsoo with a thin blanket over his body. The thing was that Myungsoo wasn’t wearing clothes, lying in all his glory, ahem, on the ground; he could see the bare chest and one of his bare legs that the blanket wasn’t properly covering.

 _OMG OMG NO!_ Sungyeol tried to remember the night before but couldn’t recall ever meeting the other boy. He could remember his break up with Haeun and how he drank his sorrows, he was sure that he talked all night with someone but his mind was foggy and he couldn’t recall who this person was. Could it be that it was Myungsoo and the other boy took advantage of his drunk state to have another ‘crazy night’ together? He didn’t remember having any pain in his body aside from a massive headache, maybe Myungsoo was the one who… and he ended up kicking him out of the bed later. _What? Sungyeol no, what are you thinking?_   So he did the only thing that he could do at the moment: shout.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He tried to pick the closest thing from the ground to cover himself, but that wasn’t a wise decision since the only thing big enough to cover himself available was Myungsoo sheets: when he pulled the other pulled back.

"No, Sungyeol-shi, wait." Myungsoo pleaded and Sungyeol let the blanket go.

"What are you doing here? And naked on top of that?" Sungyeol asked narrowing his eyes at the younger.

"Don’t you remember last night?" Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol started to massage his temples to try to make the weird feeling he had to go away.

"This is not the time to be asking this question, it only makes things seem suspicious." Sungyeol said grumpily but that was mostly his headache talking.

"Fine. We bumped into each other in a bar and you forced me into drinking with you, we talked a lot and you drank a lot and we only left when the bar close down. You were under no conditions of going back alone and, because I remembered where you lived, I brought you home." Well, Myungsoo explanation made sense in the model head.

"You didn’t have to bother; you just could have called one of my friends. Did we… you know? Did I…? OMG, OMG, OMG!! " Sungyeol started to hyperventilate just by imagining what he could possibly have done.

"No, we didn’t. I didn't take advantage of you like this." That managed to somehow calm Sungyeol down but still irked him that Myungsoo was still naked in his apartment.

"I'm still waiting for some explanation." Sungyeol crossed his arms and pointed to the younger.

"I was piggyback ridding you when you decided to barf in our clothes. When I got you home, you seemed so dead and I was so worried. I decided to keep a watch on you but I didn’t want to be all smelly so I took our clothes off. I’m not naked you’re not either, nothing happened, relax." The model looked down finding the jeans he was wearing the day before and then at Myungsoo who tried to cover everything now to not freak Sungyeol out, only leaving his head for the other to see.

"So why are you …" Sungyeol asked slowly and a bit confused, pointing to whatever Myungsoo was doing.

"I don’t want you more freaked out than you already are. I’m on my boxers. I took the liberty to put the clothes on the washing machine earlier." The younger explained a bit shy.

"Oh! In that case, I should at least lend you some clothes and make some breakfast as a thank you for yesterday." Now Sungyeol attitude just completely changed and Myungsoo didn’t know how to react to that. _Was he always this random?_

"That’s ok, I can wear my own clothes when they dry as long I can take a shower. I think we smell." Now that the younger mentioned the model could sense a weird smell in him, he probably barfed on Myungsoo neck and shoulder and rubbed his face there later, it must have gotten in his hair too. He raised from the ground and walked to his closet while muttering something that the younger couldn’t understand.

"Of course, a shower and clothes. Here take this towel." He threw some towel on Myungsoo face since the younger was still hugging the blanket close to his body. "Clothes, clothes, clothes, let me see… I don’t think my clothes will fit; you’re not as skinny as me."

"You noticed?" The younger blushed a bit, happy with the possibility of the older noticing his body but Sungyeol turned to him glaring. "Forget I said anything." The older turned around again and kept throwing things at him."New boxers. Keep them later. And this is the loosest pants I have. As for the top, what do you prefer? Some dress shirt? T-shirt? Sweater? Jacket?"

"Anything is fine. Do you have something black?" The younger dared to ask.

"Not really, I like bright colors… ahn, I found one." He threw a black sweater with gigantic letters in red. "The bathroom is the first door to the right. I hope you don’t have a problem with cold showers." He said and left the room for the kitchen.

Well, Myungsoo wasn’t used to taking cold showers but once in a lifetime couldn’t kill him right? After ten minutes, he came out of the bathroom with chattering teeth and wet hair. _Why was the water so cold?_ Thank god he wore a sweater that could warm him up a bit before he had to go out. Sungyeol was waiting for him with a towel hanging from his shoulder.

"You were quick."

"How can you stand it? It’s so cold!" The younger complained.

"I’m used to it. Here, our clothes were dry so I put yours in this bag. Wait for me, let’s talk a bit before we part ways, hm?" He handed a bag to the younger and entered the bathroom locking the door.

He looked down not believing that he was wearing the same clothes that Sungyeol wore, that made him feel some butterflies dancing in his stomach. He could identify most of what Sungyeol wore by now. The sweater was fine because it was black and a bit lose, he liked when Sungyeol wore loose and black things it made his pale skin even more beautiful. The pants he was wearing he was sure he never saw before, how come these were the loosest pants the taller had? It was hugging his legs too much almost as a second skin. Even if Myungsoo seemed a bit more built than the model their body sizes weren’t extremely different. Or he was really into skinny pants and that was why he never used before or this was a normal cut that he didn’t try yet.

Suddenly he felt nervous, what would Sungyeol want to talk to him? Myungsoo was confused. Sungyeol, despite the confusion felt initially, was being very calm, reasonable and nice. Was he going to have some ‘you have to keep yourself away from me’ kind of conversation again? Was he only being nice because he was grateful for not being left drunk on the streets? Moreover, what he would do while he was waiting for Sungyeol? He suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands and Sungyeol was taking too long in the bathroom.

He decided to make himself useful and decided to do the bed and fold all the things he found to sleep on the day before. He tried to extend to the max this activity but end up finishing before Sungyeol. There were some empty packs of food lying everywhere too and he cleaned a bit, but still no signs of the older. Sungyeol room was very messy with a lot of Japanese stuff and he was tempted to clean while waiting but didn’t want to do something that could possibly make the older angry. He was going to hang out a bit with his crush and he could at least let himself enjoy the moment.

He then remembered about his phone and decided to see if he had any messages from his family; only to find out that his mother was trying to contact him for the past 15 minutes. He called her back and he didn’t have to wait much for her to answer.

 **"Myungsoo! Where have you been?"** She asked worriedly.

"Hey …."

 **"Myungsoo, do you know how worried I was? If you were going to spend the night out you could have sent a message at least**." At this moment Sungyeol was about to enter his room but when he heard Myungsoo voice he decided to wait until the other finished with the call.

"Sorry, I went out with noona."

**"I know and I thought you were going to spend the night at her apartment, but when I received a message asking if you arrived safely and you were nowhere to be found I got crazy."**

"Initially that was the plan, but she has a boyfriend now and I met someone too."

 **"Myungie, I don’t really want to involve myself in your life because I think you’re old enough to take your own decisions but can’t you please next time send me a message saying that you’re ok and will not come back for the night? It will ease my heart**."

"Sorry, It won’t happen again."

 **"So where did you sleep? Have you spent the night with a girl?"** His mom giggled on the other side, already forgetting how worried she was a minute ago and becoming happy with the possibility of having a daughter in law soon.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not interested? A friend was in need, I slept at his house." Myungsoo made sure to cut her dreams.

**"A friend? Wow, are you making friends now? I’m so proud!"**

"I’m perfectly able to, I just don’t want to."

**"Ok ok. Look, can you pick Moonsoo up today? I’ll be helping your sister a bit and I can only come late."**

"Sure, I’ll be there."

 ** _"_ Telll your friend that he/she is welcomed to dinner with us anytime. Byeeee."** They hung up and Sungyeol choose that time to make himself known.

"Hey." Myungsoo jumped in the air bringing his hand to his chest.

"OMG, Don’t scare me!"

"Why are you nervous? Were you doing something suspicious?" Sungyeol teased narrowing his eyes.

"No-o I just wasn’t expecting you coming back so suddenly."

"I’ve been away for 20 minutes." Sungyeol said with an amused smile.

"Just sorry."

"The only time that I wanted you to apologize you didn’t but you do when you don’t need to." Sungyeol looked around his room finding a bit cleaner but decided not to comment on that.

"I’m sor.."

"Stop apologizing, it's ok. So what do you want to eat? Don’t think of something fancy because my cooking skills aren’t that great." Sungyeol asked as he motioned the younger to come to the kitchen with him.

"Anything is fine."

"Will you stop saying anything too?" Sungyeol asked annoyed.

"I’m sor.. Ok."

"Glad we reached an agreement." Sungyeol smiled. "So what will it be?"

"Don’t know, just do what you usually eat double. I don’t want to trouble you."

"Nonsense, but I don’t like complicate things so I just eat fruits in the mornings. What do you like? I have a lot of fruits, sometimes I prefer to eat them mixed."

"Fruits are good." Myungsoo agreed.

"Okay, cut this melon when you finish place it in this bowl." Sungyeol handed him a knife a melon and a bowl with some fruits that were already cut by him while the younger was at the bathroom and picked some knife and strawberries for him to cut. They started the task in silence, Myungsoo mind completely away from there picturing them as a newlywed couple.

"Hey.. about yesterday…" Myungsoo waited for something rash to come. "…thank you."

"No, I… wait, what?" Myungsoo was very surprised by the model.

"Thank you for last night, I was needing company, and for bringing me home safely when you didn’t need to as well. You were really nice and I feel like an ass for everything I said to you on _that_ night. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me at least, I’m not always rude and violent." Sungyeol said sincerely and with guilt all over his face.

"You don’t have to be thankful, I did because I wanted to. I couldn’t leave you there completely drunk when I wasn’t even tipsy, I knew that you would wake up feeling sick and I wanted to be here for whatever you need." Myungsoo said softly but felt secretly pleased that the older thanked him.

"Am I your patient or something? It’s the second time you keep an eye on me." Sungyeol tried to make a joke only to inspire some weird thoughts on Myungsoo head.  _If you would let me I would take care of you forever_. "Wait, are you saying that you aren’t feeling as crappy as me right now?"

"Should I nominate you, my first patient? I didn’t do much though, I literally just looked at you from time to time." He chuckled a bit. "I have high tolerance I never got a hangover."

"So you were sober all night?" Myungsoo could only nod. "Did I made a fool out of myself? What did I tell you? I don’t remember any conversation I had after entering that bar."

"Well, you tried to tell the world that we had a threesome." Sungyeol gasped. "But I distracted you and changed the subject to a list to why, and I quote you, ‘Haeun is a bitch’. After a long rant about that, you complained about your friends, and the only thing I could understand was that you were worrying a lot about them lately."

"Anything else?" Sungyeol asked hoping that he ended embarrassing actions at that.

"After that, the only thing that I could understand was ‘more soju’." Myungsoo said and the model sighed relieved.

"Did I do something funny? I didn’t take my clothes off there right?" Sungyeol asked joking more than anything but was shocked at Myungsoo next words.

"No, but you are funny when drunk. At some point, you were doing Gwiyomi."  _So cute._

"In other words, I embarrassed myself. Jeez. Thank you again, I’d still like to keep everything a secret, if possible, but if you need to tell somebody... " Myungsoo looked down at the fruit he just finished cutting.

"I prefer to keep things to myself, people in our campus gossip too much. Besides, I don’t have friends, I have some acquaintances." Myungsoo spoke a bit sadly and Sungyeol was munching some strawberry and making an orgasmic face that Myungsoo tried not to look at.

"Right, you’re always alone. Why? I mean, I remember that people would always follow you around and then one day they just started to keep distance." Sungyeol said squinting his eyes as he thought about the past.

"You were the same." The younger pointed out.

"Haeun scared them for me. I didn’t do anything." Sungyeol explained as he put a piece of melon in his mouth.

"All you have to know is that I got tired. I can’t seem to find people that I can trust enough to be my friends. It’s like they always come because they want something from me."

"You have some pessimistic views." Sungyeol pointed.

"Unfortunately, is what I’ve been used to." Myungsoo shrugged.

"You shouldn’t be. After my family, I consider my friends the next best thing. I used to think that way about Haeun but…." Sungyeol trailed but when remembering where his sentence was going he decided to stop talking.

"You don’t need to talk about it if it hurts you should seek one of your friends." Myungsoo advised, not that he didn't want to help Sungyeol but he didn't really want to be talking about the girl whom he was jealous for more than a year and that hurt Sungyeol.

"I tried yesterday, the hyungs didn’t pick up my calls, maknae was studying for a mini test and Hoya hyung was working on a project. Friends are precious people but they can’t be with you 100% of the time even if they support you, so the more the merrier." Sungyeol explained and the younger nodded.

Sungyeol stopped eating picking Myungsoo empty bowl and putting on the sink.

"You should... Hey, do you want to come to have lunch with us? If we leave now we can get there on time." Sungyeol invited after looking at the kitchen clock.

"I don’t want to impose. I should just go, I have classes after lunch maybe it’s better if I go home first to change and wash your clothes." Myungsoo refused but Sungyeol chose to ignore his words.

"Afternoon classes, urgh I don’t know If I will be able to pay attention. Come on grab your things, I should leave now." The model demanded.

Sungyeol grabbed a notebook and some heavy book and Myungsoo the bag with his clothes and they got out. They entered the elevator but instead of going down it went up stopping in a floor that Sungyeol knew very well. Once the doors opened, there stood Haeun. When she looked at them she seemed surprised to see the two together, with Myungsoo wearing Sungyeol clothes on top of that and she thought something fishy could be happening.

"Good morning." The girl said but none of the boys answered her. "Oppa, I think we should talk more about yesterday. I thought a lot and..." She started but Sungyeol cut her off.

"There’s nothing to talk about anymore."

"…" Myungsoo decided to be silent and just observe their interactions.

"Please oppa let’s just talk after classes." She pleaded.

"No"

"…"

"Why?" She asked and Sungyeol couldn't help to think that she was playing dumb with him.

"…" Sungyeol looked nervously at the younger boy as if he was asking for help.

"Sungyeol-shi has some exams scheduled at the hospital today."

"Really? That late?" The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"…"

"Yes. My father works there and I made arrangements to fit Sungyeol shi schedule." Myungsoo gave some excuse and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"He doesn’t seem to be unhealthy." She analyzed Sungyeol body up and down.

"…"

"That’s because he’s under medications for pain." He explained, not that this was a lie.

"How come I didn’t know?"

"…"

"Maybe if you cared enough you would know how stressed and sick he’s been for more than a month." Myungsoo provoked.

"Why do YOU know of this? The last time I checked Sungyeol oppa wanted you as far from him as possible." She asked in anger.

"…"

"That seems not to be the case anymore. Maybe you take all the hate now." He smirked at the girl, making her mad. "Maybe he is already looking for someone that can take better care of him."

The girl's eyes grew big as if she couldn't believe the implications of Myungsoo statement, she was about to lash on him when suddenly the elevators doors opened on the ground floor and they left without saying another word, but receiving glares from her.

"I have to go Sungyeol-shi, thanks for the breakfast and the clothes." Myungsoo bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, the subway station is this way." The model pointed to the way Haeun was going.

"I left my car at the bar, I need my books if I want to attend classes and they are there." Sungyeol glanced at Haeun that seemed to be walking ever so slowly as if waiting to ambush him, then looked at Myungsoo with puppy eyes.

"Please don’t leave me alone with her, not now." He muttered, so the girl couldn’t hear.

"Maybe you would want a ride?" Myungsoo offered feeling butterflies in his stomach, maybe he could take this chance and pretend he was close to Sungyeol.

"Really? Thank you." Sungyeol smiled goofily and followed him to the car. Meanwhile, Myungsoo heart was doing flips.

 

 

 


	15. Grouping - Myunggyu Story II  - We’re going to be friends - Babysitting

 

 

The car ride was quite pleasant, Sungyeol somehow knew how to keep the younger talking but didn’t ask too much personal stuff and Myungsoo seemed to appreciate that. The truth was that he was trying really hard not to smile like a fool and was squealing inside because his crush was spending time with him and was not trying to kill him.

"You’re totally having lunch with us." The model decided.

"No, Sungyeol shi, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want to intrude?" Myungsoo spoke a little bit flustered.

"How many times do I need to tell you that a guy like you needs to socialize? My friends don’t bite." Sungyeol said in a playful scolding tone.

"I don’t know if this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Sungyeol rose a brow.

Although the idea of spending time with Sungyeol was tempting, he wasn’t sure that his friends would welcome him. He knew Sungjong and he knew that the maknae liked him and Hoya kept a friendly smile on his face since the day he helped Sungjong out. Dongwoo was the nicest creature of the universe and he was sure he wouldn’t have problems with him, but Woohyun seemed to be a possessive friend and he couldn’t forget that Sungyeol was friends with Sunggyu and they were never on good terms. Besides, from what he could observe the three oldest weren’t on good terms either.

"I think I won’t fit. They won’t like me, I’m too weird." Through Myungsoo tone the model could feel that the other wanted to but was scared of not being accepted.

"Come on, every one of my friends is a little bit weird too, you’ll fit." He tried to encourage.

Soon they parked the car and went out towards the cafeteria. Sungyeol was trying to convince Myungsoo that he should take advantage of his good looks while they were walking side by side on tithe hallways, they were getting a lot of attention that the younger didn’t notice since his eyes were only for Sungyeol until whispers and murmurs become loud.

He froze in place and Sungyeol kept walking and talking as if he was still by his side until he felt some eyes on him looking as if he had grown another head. He turned to see Myungsoo standing still looking down to his feet and clutching his backpack a bit far back. The younger knew all eyes were on him now; people were already talking about him wearing different clothes, that they approved (it’s not every day you see Myungsoo showing the curves of his delicious legs in a skinny jeans), and walking with Sungyeol but then he felt someone grabbing his wrists and making him walk forward.

"Come on pretty boy you promised to have lunch with me." And that’s all that it took for people be shamelessly looking at them, pointing fingers, squealing and all that jazz.

"I didn’t promise anything, Sungyeol shi let me go." He tried to free his wrist but Sungyeol held him strongly.

"No way, come!" People were finding the scene utterly amusing, who would have thought they were going to live to see the day where a skinny Sungyeol would manhandle lonely Myungsoo and force him to have lunch together? That’s, of course, was like two idols doing fan service to the campus fangirls.

Sungyeol pulled him against his will until they reached the model usual table where Sungjong was already preparing himself to eat and Hoya was bullying Woohyun and calling him a whore for purposes Myungsoo wouldn’t know. The model forced the younger down on a chair as his friends were looking at them with curious eyes.

"Attention everybody, I’ll formally introduce a new friend. Myungsoo this is Woohyun from civil engineering, Hoya from computer science, they are hyungs, and this is…"

"Sungjong… how are you doing?" He asked a bit shyly.

"I’m doing great hyung, I’ve started a blog about fashion for a while now and it's becoming a hit. How med school is going?" Sungjong answered back not seeming a bit surprised about Myungsoo being there.

"Stressful but you know I love it." Myungsoo said with a small smile at the end.

"Are you two more than acquaintances? Did I miss something?" Woohyun asked, his curious self already showing.

"Thank you again for helping Sungjong." Hoya bowed a bit.

"You don’t need to thank me Hoya-shi. We’ve been classmates a few years back, I really like Sungjong." Myungsoo assured but bowed back anyway.

"Classmates?" Sungyeol asked confused.

"Yes, hyung is really smart. He skipped a grade." Sungjong explained while Myungsoo shyly moved in place.

"So you are a year younger than me?" Sungyeol asked with a brow lifted.

"Maybe, I don’t know when your birthday is." Myungsoo shrugged.

"You’d be surprised if I told you." The model sighed, finally sitting at the table.

"What’s the big deal hyung? August 27th." Sungjong said as he stuffed his mouth.

"Yeah, no big deal!" He waved off his hands a bit sarcastically. "We even _celebrated together_ this year on _September 3 rd_." That caught the new boy attention. Myungsoo eyes went a big for a moment and he tried to do a poker face and look from the corner of his eyes to Sungyeol who was sitting by his side. He felt guilty now, that night was Sungyeol birthday celebration? He couldn’t believe that he came crashing into someone else life on their birthday and making bad memories.

"Oh don’t make me remember that." Woohyun said massaging his temples. "Please, can we just forget that that party happened? I think we all have bad memories of that day. "

"Yeah of course. Because it was you wiping tears all night." Hoya sassed at Woohyun but the older chose not to retort.

At that moment a loud laugh interrupted their thoughts. Coming towards their table were Dongwoo AND Sunggyu and soon enough they were taking out bags from some chairs so they could sit. They seemed to have been talking and in a good mood too until they turned to talk to the others.

"Guys, did you know that Sunggyu hyung is going to audition for YG this year? I mean, could you imagine him between CL and G-Dragon? Kekekkeke."

"Dongwoo! Stop mocking me." The oldest said shoving Dongwoo halfheartedly.

"Dongwoo weren’t you on bad terms with Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun?" Hoya asked with a confused face. Here he was, fighting the blondie battles for him while he went behind his back and made peace with the enemy.

"Ahn Hoya, I forgot to tell you. We’ve made up." The blonde had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Since when?" The boradori brows went up.

"Yesterday."

"So that’s why none of you picked my calls? At least you ditched me for a good cause. I was really needing someone yesterday and you all abandoned me, I’m hurt." Sungyeol pouted and Myungsoo wanted to kiss that pout away.

"Well, sorry hyung but I had a mini test today and I had to study." Sungjong said with a guilty expression.

"Sungjong didn’t I taught you to study way before tests?" Sunggyu nagged at the youngest.

"Well excuse me if I had to tutor a friend." Sungjong retorted crossing his arms and feeling wronged.

"You teaching?" Sunggyu tried to raise a brow but he just looked like a confused hamster.

"Funny thing is: he really was. Dongwoo are you sure you’re fine?" Hoya asked the blondie.

"Yes, with all that’s happening I didn’t have time to tell you but I thought a lot and I realized that it was not meant to be, so let’s just forget about it ok?"

"If you say so. But Woohyun will remain a whore for me." Hoya concluded going back to his food while Myungsoo looked from one another trying to follow the conversation.

"Arghhh Hoya stop calling me that! Do you know what he made me do as an apology? He made me post a video on Youtube. I sang Dead Drunk as he rapped, we totally made fools out of ourselves. I have to wait a week to take it down or else I agreed to have you both beat me." Woohyun groaned and ran his hands on his hair.

"Oh, I like the beating part." Hoya clapped his hands excitedly.

"I can’t believe you convinced him hyung, finally, let’s make this viral, I’ll put a link on my blog later." The maknae smiled devilishly to Dongwoo then turned with a completely concerned tone to Sungyeol. "Hyung are you better from your hangover? Why you went drinking on a weekday when you knew you had classes today?"

"Oh Sungjong, you have no idea. Something happened I had to go drinking. Anyway, I have news for you, not so good for me but you’ll be delighted, but before that, I want to introduce the rest of you to him. This is Kim Myungsoo and they are Dongwoo hyung from Design and…"

"Kim Sunggyu from Music." Myungsoo face was tense by now. He looked fiercely at Sunggyu small eyes and didn’t dare to avert his gaze.

"You know each other too? That’s nice you already know like half of my friends, but I should say that 2woo here are the craziest you will laugh a lot." Sungyeol giggled completely unaware of the tense vibe.

"Why is this guy here and why he is wearing your clothes?" Sunggyu asked between gritted teeth.

"Hyung, he is a new friend and he needs more people in his life, so because I’m so kind, and you are nice guys, I wanted him to hang out with us." Sungyeol answered completely oblivious to the killing gazes Sunggyu and Myungsoo were exchanging now while Hoya, Woohyun and Sungjong watched everything as if it were a tennis match.

"Owwwwwn welcome Myung. Sorry that I wasn’t in my brightest mood last time." Dongwoo said smiling widely, he thought the younger was cute from the moment he first saw him bump into Sungyeol.

"It's fine Dongwoo shi."

"He’ll not be hanging out with us." Sunggyu said between gritted teeth.

"Why?" Sungyeol asked crossing his arms and lifting his chin as if challenging Sunggyu. Woohyun gasped and Hoya lifted his brow, Sungjong had his mouth open and Dongwoo still smiled goofily at Myungsoo not reading the atmosphere at all.

"Sungyeol this guy will be a pain in the ass." Sungyeol looked between them warily. _Did he mean literally? Wait, no Sungyeol!_  "He is creepy. He shouldn’t be hanging around with people that he hates."

"What? Who are you to convey my feelings? You know nothing about me." Myungsoo protested.

"I’m sure I know a lot, thief." Sunggyu provoked.

Today was a very interesting day for people that liked to gossip. Kim Myungsoo, aka, the lonely kid, was seen walking side by side with the other campus heartthrob, sat in the table with the popular boys and was fighting with perfect-grades-in-two-majors Kim Sunggyu. People couldn’t believe their eyes and ears.

"You know what? I’m tired. I’m tired of you blaming me for things I didn’t do and things that didn’t happen. Leave me alone."

"Or what? What are you going to do? Cry?" Sunggyu raised from his chair as if to intimidate the younger and that made Myungsoo raise from his chair too.

"I want to remind you that I grew up, I’m taller, stronger and smarter, in other words, bring it on bitch, if you can, of course, grandpa." Sunggyu was about to lash on the younger but was tackled down on the table by Woohyun and Hoya raised from his chair to hold Myungsoo down but it wasn’t necessary.

Sungjong was pale as if he understood something very bad and Dongwoo was frantically asking what was happening.

"Release me Woohyun, I have to teach him a lesson!" Sunggyu growled in anger.

"Are you crazy hyung? He didn’t do anything." Woohyun said not understanding the older behavior. 

"Are you taking HIS side? He did everything. You just don’t know." The hamster struggled on the other hold.

“ENOUGH!” Sungyeol yelled through the cafeteria. “Look, all of you, you included Myungsoo, you’ll get along no matter what. I am not saying that you have to like each other but I’m saying you’ll be respecting each other. A scene like this is too much, look around, everybody is watching… we look like we are monkeys in some circus show. And you Sunggyu hyung, you are the oldest, I expected you to be wiser, you had trouble with almost all of us in the short span of a month, why are you behaving this way? If one day you debut and make one mistake, there are going to be tons of people that will be pleased to dig your dirt. Lastly, not you, not anybody here has a say in who I should hang out with. If I want to be his friend I will and that’s it.” Now everybody jaws hung low or they were holding their breaths. Sweet Sungyeollie was scolding everybody.

"And if I have another gastritis episode it will be totally your fault, so you’re gonna nurse me back to health and I really want to see you apologizing to my manager." He added in a lighter tone.

"I said this wasn’t going to work out. It's better if we just come back to the way we were before." Myungsoo was about to turn away but Sungyeol grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No, no, no. Let’s just be friends okay? That way we can protect each other better. You helped me, I’m helping you now. I always do my best to do it for all of them and I’ll do for you too."

"Protect from what?" Sungjong had the guts to ask.

"Nothing Sungjong, its better if you don’t understand." Sungyeol answered curtly and the maknae pouted.

"Thank you for the offer, but don’t worry, I can handle him." Myungsoo said throwing a last look towards Sunggyu.

"Do you think you can get away? This won’t end here!" Sunggyu was trying to free himself from Woohyun hold and the younger was struggling to keep him in place, this hamster was kind of strong. Meanwhile, Dongwoo was whispering something that seemed like ‘clearly not meant to be’ in Hoya's ear and the latter was nodding as if agreeing.

"It's better if I go now." He turned away and left so Woohyun finally could let go of the wild hamster he was holding.

"Sungyeol you can’t be serious. You actually want me to hang out with him? I can’t stand him. He can’t stand me." Sunggyu complained.

"Hyung, I may be naïve and oblivious but it seemed to me that he only reacted that way because you pushed him. If it was me I wouldn’t explode so fast and that keeps me thinking that whatever is going on between you two it’s been happening for a while."

"What is going on?" Dongwoo cried.

"It’s private business." Sunggyu answered between gritted teeth.

"Whatever hyung, you don’t need to hang out with him if you don’t want to, but you’ll not be hindering me." Sunggyu just glared at Sungyeol and went around stomping his feet on the ground. They all watched him surprised by his strange behavior.

"Just tell me, is Myungsoo a second Haeun? Because if he is I’m warning you that I can’t handle two of a kind." Woohyun said plopping down on his chair again.

"I don’t know hyung, please don’t talk about her." Sungyeol said avoiding the other gaze.

"You are always defending her. URGHHH how it irks me." Sungjong broke his chopsticks in anger.

"I meant to say that I don’t want to hear anything about her." He dropped his voice so low that they almost didn’t hear him. "We broke up. That’s why I went out drinking yesterday. But I... I still like her." Talking about Haeun made his eyes fill with tears and he put his hands up to hide his face finding hard to admit aloud that he still liked her. "But I want to, no, I need to forget her." His voice cracked a bit.

"Why you broke up? What did she do that you couldn’t tolerate? I mean we knew that she wasn’t right for you for a while now, but what made you open your eyes?" Hoya wanted to know just so he could shout ‘I told you so’ in his face, but patted his back anyway.

"I don’t want to talk about it. Just help me move on. I want to get closer to you again and develop a friendship with Myungsoo too, it will help me not to think about the breakup, I need something to distract me." Sungyeol concluded as he looked at each one of his friends in the eyes.

"That's ok Yeollie, we are going to have so much fun together. Kekeke Despite today’s happenings I’m feeling so happy, we are going to be closer again." Dongwoo tried to pat the model head.

"Thank god hyung, I think I could not stand another day of you angry emo self." Sungjong said and Woohyun couldn't help to agree.

"Well, what about Sunggyu hyung? He seems mad." Hoya asked.

"I get the feeling that he’ll come around. Let’s all make an effort for that."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If Sungyeol were to be alone he would be thinking about his breakup and would be sad, after all he said he wasn’t expecting such big disappointment and betrayal from her. They tried asking what was happening between them and why Sungyeol was looking like a sad zombie many times during the past month, but the model always dismissed them. His friends decided the best way they could help was to keep him distracted and if Myungsoo could help with that so be it (well, that was mainly wooya thoughts, they were going to talk with him privately another time).

So after all the commotion, lunch went unexpectedly well. They quickly changed the subject and talked about what was happening in their lives, that they were too focused in other kinds of feelings, to notice before. Sungyeol was surprised when he heard that Hoya and Dongwoo submitted a project for a contest and were waiting for the result. They also watched Woohyun Dead Drunk video on Hoya’s laptop, even if he didn’t appear much they could hear Dongwoo clearly trying to do ad-libs, rapping and laughing madly, they even could hear Sunggyu muffled laughter since he was the one who recorded the video, they were surprised that the video already had 5k views. Lastly, they saw Sungjong blog about fashion, and he also kept some of his modeling photos there as a portfolio. Sungjong took the chance to take a selca with his friends and upload on the blog alongside with ‘Lunch with friends to celebrate the birth of singer Namu. Please give him lots of love.’ They couldn’t possibly know that after that Woohyun went viral and people started to stop him from asking what was the next song he was going to upload.

Soon was time to part because Hoya and Woohyun had soccer practice and the rest of them had classes. Time passed slowly and Sungyeol couldn’t concentrate well because Haeun was in his class and kept looking at him creepily. People knew they were on bad terms lately but they didn’t know yet that they had broken up.

He soon gave up on paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying. He tried doodling in his notebook; texted his manager to know about his schedule and was pleased that he didn't have any, he was feeling better but not enough to work today. He observed his classmates, Haeun was still looking creepily at him. He decided to update his Facebook status, and it hurt him but he decided that he should completely erase everything from his ex, and with that, all the photos they had together in his accounts, and that seem to keep his attention for a bit.

He also sent his brother a message and decided to look on what his other friends were up to and then it dawned on him that he just decided to be friends with Myungsoo, and that besides what went between them and Haeun, and that the other boy volunteered in hospital, he didn’t know anything about the other. _Well, Facebook is used for that right?_ He searched for the younger name and entered his profile.

 _Nice picture._ In the profile picture Myungsoo was lying in a couch holding an iPad and with some earphone on but wasn’t looking directly at that or the camera, he sported a white shirt with black stripes and a black cardigan. _I take that he likes black_. The cover photo was a beach as the sun was setting. _Maybe he likes sunsets_. They had one friend in common: Sungjong but the younger hadn’t many people as friends. Myungsoo pictures were all about nature and even had one with a sheep peeing. _Probably his albums are all locked_.

At this point he was already frustrated, the guy didn’t put much information about him nor updated much. He kept scrolling down to see some people posting some medical stuff, some jokes or some completely useless things when he found a video. He quickly grabbed his earphones and tried to put discreetly so he could hear.

"Where are you going?" He heard a woman voice ask and a small kid was seen running in a park.

"Don’t worry, I’ll get him." Myungsoo voice was heard and suddenly he was entering the video and running after the little boy who was giggling.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed the kid by his arms and lift him up as high as he could.

"Noonaaaaaa!" The boy shouted and Sungyeol winced a bit.

"Are you scared? Myung, put him down." The woman voice asked and Myungsoo lowered the kid and hugged him against his chest as he came near the camera. Sungyeol could see that he looked a couple of years younger.

"Apologize." Myungsoo ordered and the young boy pouted. "Apologize or I won’t take you to see the movie you wanted."

"Sorry, for running away." The boy said with a sheepish smile.

"Aigo, you are so cute." A hand appeared and went for the young boy cheeks but instead of pinching them, pinched Myungsoo cheeks. The both boys seemed startled and the video ended.

Sungyeol held his laugh inside, Myungsoo face was priceless and so cute. _Wait, what?_ He looked a bit more but as expected he didn’t find much more about the younger. If he wanted to know more about him they had to hang out more. He sent a friend request and was about to shove his phone back to his pocket when he received two messages.

 **Kim Myungsoo added you as a friend.** _That fast?_

**Were you stalking me?**

**No, I prefer the term research.** He sent back.

**Don’t distract me, med classes are important.**

**Law’s are too.**

**Go pay attention then!**

**I can’t focus.** He waited but the other didn’t answer him back.

 **Man, you can’t ignore a friend!** Still, Myungsoo didn’t reply.

That’s it, he was going to ask Myungsoo to hang out with him and since he didn’t have his contact and the younger was clearly ignoring his Facebook messages, he was going to wait for him outside of class. His lecture still had 20 more minutes but it would be better to leave early and avoid the girl that he was sure was ready to ambush him. He gathered his things, excused himself and made his way out and towards med department.

Now that he arrived, he didn’t know where to begin his search for the younger and he was glad that the classes had doors with small windows that he could look inside. After searching a bit and asking a random kid that went out of the bathroom, he was able to find the younger in some sorts of a lab. A sound was heard and Sungyeol noticed some movement inside the classroom, the students seemed to be putting everything in place and then started coming out.

"Man, that class was so boring. Hey, isn’t that Lee Sungyeol?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Of course waiting for someone, nobody comes here just to stand, you dumbshit."

"You didn’t see what happened in the cafeteria today? He was with Myungsoo."

"No way! Since when they are friends?"

Suddenly Myungsoo went out from the class in a hurry, walking so fast that he didn’t notice the law student standing there. Sungyeol jogged a bit and was able to match his steps easily. The rest of the students were gasping and whispering to each other and those made Myungsoo look to his side and see Sungyeol.

"Sungyeol shi what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I was waiting for you." The model smiled widely.

"Why?" Myungsoo blinked not comprehending why Sungyeol was acting this way.

"Can’t I?" Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo stayed quiet. He secretly was feeling flattered that Sungyeol was waiting for him but, then again, he didn’t think that a friendship could work between them. "Since you ignored my messages I thought of dropping by to see if you were free to go, I don’t know, to have coffee or something."

"Coffee is bad for your stomach." Myungsoo answered flatly.

"Juice then? We should hang out more."

"What about your friends?"

"What about them? Are you talking about Sunggyu hyung? Don’t worry, it's going to be just you and I… so juice?" Sungyeol asked in a soft voice and Myungsoo was trying hard not to blush. _Crush wants to go out with me, crush wants to know me better._

"I can’t, I have something to do now." He said in a sad tone.

"Oh…. Can I follow you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked suspiciously.

"To see what you are like outside campus." Myungsoo stopped walking and scratched his head.

"I can’t understand you." Sungyeol laughed wholeheartedly showing all his gums and that made the med student heart beat like crazy. _Calm down, calm down._

"I don’t too. Come on. I will help you with whatever you need to do." The tallest offered.

"What if I need to go to the hospital?" 

"Okay, the hospital is not my thing, if you really need to go there I won’t follow you." Sungyeol put his hands in front of his body as if he could put the idea physically away from him.

"Lucky you, I won’t go until late at night." The younger was fighting a smile.

"Great. Let’s go!" Sungyeol got excited and ran to where Myungsoo car was parked. "Come oooooon slowpoke!"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Are you always like that?" Sungyeol chirped as he looked intensily at the younger driving.

"Like what?"

"Too quiet."

"No, I like to talk." Myungsoo answered and Sungyeol raised a brow, not believing for a second what the other was saying. "I just don’t know what to talk about with you."

"You can ask anything about me."

"I don’t think you’ll like if I start asking." Sungyeol got thinking for a bit but decided to do the inverse.

"I’ll ask then."

"What if I get uncomfortable? You seem pushy." Myungsoo said with a suspicious glance to the other.

"I’m pushy because you’re defensive all the time and, like I said, too quiet. Let’s establish rules. If I ask something that you don’t like just say pass ok?"

"Okay then."

"So... where are we going?"

"School." the younger answered simply.

"Why?" Sungyeol blurted in surprise... he kind of expected to discover something amazing, the school was simply a boring place.

"To pick someone up."

"Are you dating?" Sungyeol couldn't help but ask again and Myungsoo almost choked with that question.

"Where the hell did that come from? Sungyeol shi, are you always this random? Why do you want to know?"

"Sorry, I thought we were going to pick some sorts of girlfriend."

"Again, where that came from?"

"Your phone call and some rumors." Sungyeol admitted sheepishly.

"You were hearing my conversation? I can’t believe it. You pry, stalk and push." He added in a muffled voice. "You’re nothing like I imagined."

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hear and I didn’t stalk you." Sungyeol crossed his arms and pouted. _So cute. Wait, eyes on the road. "_ Did you imagine me being different?"

"What kind of rumors? I heard some about you too." Myungsoo tried to divert Sungyeol attention.

"Well, some people say that you prefer older women. Some people even said you have a son." Sungyeol said trying to remember if there was something more.

"What nonsense…" Myungsoo snorted. "I hang out with many older women but I’m single at the moment. If I were dating I wouldn’t cheat my partner and that night wouldn’t have happened."

"I see." Sungyeol furrowed his brows as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. "But you’re not denying the son."

"Sungyeol shii, I’m only 19, I would be crazy if were to have a son." Myungsoo scoffed.

"Ok, no son. What kind of rumors did you hear about me? Good, Bad?" Sungyeol decided to change the subject, the other seemed to not have liked his previous question.

"I don’t really believe in rumors I prefer to do my own evaluation."

"Can you help me with the conversation flow, please? I’ll tell you if they are true or false." Sungyeol said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. First, there’s the most common one: you and Sungjong are brothers."

"False. We look alike but Hoya is the one related to him, they are not siblings though."

"Really? So that means that Hoya is not Sungjong boyfriend." Myungsoo seemed surprised.

"What? Hahahah people do say that? Omg, they are cousins. Maybe it’s because he is so protective. Next."

"People are saying you’ll be the new face for Shara Shara cosmetics." Myungsoo decided to ask something that he read on some forum and had been dying to know for some weeks already.

"I can’t say that. I have to shut up about work things, it is in my contract." Myungsoo side eyed him as if suspecting it was true.

"People said you and Woohyun shi had a secret affair."

"WHAAAAT? NO, ewww!!!" Sungyeol mimicked spitting as if he had tasted something really bad. "We are best friends and that’s it. I don’t swing this way. And after my recent breakup, I wouldn’t be in a relationship with someone like Woohyun. I know all of his flaws and believe me he can surprise in this department. Next."

"I think it’s better if we stop, you can ask about something else." Myungsoo tried to change the subject, the last thing he knew was going around from Sungyeol was something that could hurt him.

"Tell meeee!" Sungyeol whined.

"You have many girls who adore you, do you know that? Do you know how many people wanted to be in Haeun’s shi place? I think that everybody knew that she cheated on you." Myungsoo finally spilled and Sungyeol went totally quiet, his hands clutching hard his knees he didn’t even notice Myungsoo parking and turning the engine off.

"Can I ask you something?" Myungsoo just nodded. "Can you not talk about her? We just broke up, it hurts."

"Sorry Sungyeol shi, but you asked me to.. Anyway I’m sorry, I’m always apologizing to you." Myungsoo looked down at his lap.

"Hey, it’s okay, I think one day I’ll be able to talk about her or that night, with you only, but it’s just too soon."

"I understand." They both stood quietly for good five minutes and Sungyeol was about to ask anything so he could break the silence when Myungsoo decided to talk again. "You wanted to follow me right? Come on."

Soon enough they were in front of a colorful kindergarten classroom door.

"Didn’t you just denied having a son?" Sungyeol asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have kids in my life." He poked his head inside the room and in a few minutes, a teacher appeared holding the hand of a small boy.

"Hey Moonsoo, how was your day?" Myungsoo tried to grab the young boy hand but the kid pulled his sweater down making him squat.

"Hyung, we learned how to do origami today, I made this for you." The small boy handed a paper boat to him. "And I did this for mom too." The boy showed a neatly folded paper heart.

"Daebak! Can I play in the bathtub with it?" Myungsoo asked in excitement and the boy giggled.

"Silly hyung, if you bathe with it, it will be ruined. Do you think that omma will like it?"

"I’m sure she will. Will your father receive one too?"

"I only learned this two." The boy made a sad face. "Can you teach me something different so I can make a gift for appa too?"

"I don’t really know how to do origami, but I bet we will figure something out. Let’s go home first, okay?" Myungsoo ran his hand affectionately in the kid’s hair.

"Maybe I can teach you something." They both looked up to the older boy. "I know how to fold a star and a frog that jumps."

The boy stared at Sungyeol as if evaluating him, he even squinted his eyes a bit. The model could look better at the kid too. It was clearly the same boy from the video but was now a bit older. He couldn’t deny that he was like Myungsoo in miniature and with a lot of baby fat.

"Hyung, who’s that ajushi?" The boy asked looking at Sungyeol up and down.

"Moonsoo, he is around my age, am I an ajushi?" Myungsoo asked him softly.

"No." 

"He is a hyung to you then." The older brother explained.

"You aren’t introducing me properly." Sungyeol criticized the younger and then squatted to speak to his miniature. "I’m Sungyeol, I’m Myungsoo friend." The kid stood there eyeing him suspiciously.

"Moonsoo did you forgot how to be polite?" The kid pouted but decided to do whatever the older wanted.

"I’m Kim Moonsoo, please take care of me." The kid bowed and Sungyeol just ruffled his hair.

"Nice to meet you Moonsoo." Moonsoo then tried to whisper in his hyung ear still cautious about Sungyeol.

"Is he really your friend hyung?" Myungsoo chuckled at Moonsoo. "We are trying to be." The boy decided that his answer was good enough and decided to talk more with Sungyeol.

"Hyung never introduced me to friends."

"Really? Am I the first Myungsoo friend you met?" Sungyeol pretended that he didn’t know that. "Wow."

"Are you important, like the president son?" The kid asked somehow excited.

"No, I’m just a normal boy." Sungyeol blinked not sure how to react.

"I think mom will be happy today." The boy concluded randomly then turned to Myungsoo. "Hyung, I’m hungry."

"I guess that’s our cue." He went up, took Moonsoo small hand in his and started walking towards the exit, Sungyeol promptly following.

"Hyung, why is he coming with us?"

"Sungyeol-shi said that he wanted to help me with you today."

"Hyung, if he is your friend why are you being polite? I call my friends by name or hyung."

"Yeah Myungsoo, why are you being so polite?" The med student just blinked. _Did crush allow me to call him informally?_

"Fine then Sungyeol." They arrived in the car and Myungsoo opened the door.

"No, call me hyung. I’m your hyung!" Sungyeol whined and that made Moonsoo giggle.

"We’re apart some months only. I’m not adding hyung to you." Myungsoo put the kid in the backseat, put his seatbelt and put the kid’s backpack on his lap.

"Come on." Sungyeol whined even more, sitting in the passenger seat and puffing his cheeks.

"No." Myungsoo sat, put his seatbelt and started the engine.

"Sungyeol hyung, I like you." A giggling voice came from the backseat.

And Moonsoo liked Sungyeol indeed. He practically forgot the existence of his driving hyung and talked excitedly with the oldest almost if their mentalities matched perfectly.

"How could he push you just because you touched his toy?" Sungyeol was outraged.

"I know right?" The kid agreed.

"What did you do? Did you push him back?" 

"No. The teacher saw and scolded him."

"Lucky you! Teachers never cared about me." Sungyeol said in a rather pitiful tone and Myungsoo threw an amused look to him.

"Were you a troublemaker hyung?" Moonsoo inquired.

"No, I think that I was a bit slow." Sungyeol said and the boy giggled.

"Oh, are you dumb? Is hyung teaching you?"

"Slow doesn’t always translate as dumb Moonsoo." Myungsoo explained.

"No. Your hyung wants to be a doctor, I want to be a lawyer, he couldn’t teach me even if he wanted." They suddenly felt the car slowing down and Myungsoo parked in front of a big house.

"Moonsoo, do you want to have the honors? Here are the keys." The young boy took the keys and left the car to open the front door while the two hyungs stayed in the car to pick their things.

"Wow. This house is awesome." The model was impressed; this house could be easily 4-5 times his apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Myungsoo answered distracted as he locked the car and made his way to the door that was ajar with the keys hanging outside. "Kim Moonsoo, why do you always leave the keys on the door? A thief can come you know?" He scolded the kid that was already searching for the TV remote.

"Don’t you think you are being a bit too much?" Sungyeol thought it was a bit unreasonable to scold a kid because of that.

"You don’t really have a say in that." He answered flatly. "At least he took his shoes off." They both took their shoes off and went inside locking the door. "Welcome to Moonsoo house."

"Hyung, this is your house too." The boy shouted and Sungyeol looked at the other boy as if waiting for an explanation.

"I don’t feel like I belong here, It's complicated and I don’t want to talk about."

"That’s ok." Sungyeol said and looked around the living room with curious eyes. At that moment, Myungsoo received a message and quickly texted the sender back. Soon came another message and he made a small smile.

"You’re lucky today."

"Hm?" Sungyeol snapped his head back at him.

"Nothing. I don’t need to cook, today we’re going to eat take out."

"Yaaaaaaaay, I can’t take kimchi jjigae anymore." The boy was happily jumping on the couch as he heard the greatest news ever.

"Moonsoo, stop jumping, go prepare for your bath. The food will be arriving at any moment." The boy turned the TV off and ran upstairs and into his room closing the door."Come, I’ll show you my room." Sungyeol gave Myungsoo a blindly gummy smile that made his heart flutter because never in his wildest dreams he could imagine the older entering his room. They went upstairs and there was a small hallway and Myungsoo started to talk pointing his finger.

"The door at the end is omma room. The one in the left is noona room, she is the oldest. The one in the right is off limits for Moonsoo and me, the owner has his own apartment too and never comes here. That’s the bathroom if you need to use. On the opposite side is Moonsoo room and this one here is mine, the smallest."

He pushed his door open and entered the room that Sungyeol could only describe as spotless. Everything was in place, very different from how his own room was and now he felt somewhat ashamed. The room had a queen size bed with two small side tables, a 4 doors closet, a shelf full of med books, a tv, and a study table. The room was painted white but had black details all over the decoration.

"You’re neat. It makes my room look like the World War III battlefield." Myungsoo put his backpack over the study table and moved to put his clothes from the day before together with other clean clothes.

"Moonsoo is worse than you, don’t worry, I didn’t pay attention." Myungsoo assured but Sungyeol didn't believe.

"Don’t lie, you paid so much attention that you did my bed."

"Couldn’t resist. You were taking too long, I didn’t know what to do." The younger made a guilty face.

"It's fine." The model smiled goofily. "You have such a big family how do you all get along? I mean, I only have a younger brother, if I wasn't living alone I think we could have killed each other by now."

"We don’t. It’s complicated."

"Am I prying again?" Sungyeol asked as he sat in bed but Myungsoo couldn't really respond as they heard Moonsoo shouting.

"Hyuuuuung, I’m ready!" Moonsoo came through the door in his boxers and a duck towel, holding a colorful water gun. "I found my gun. It was under the bed." The older brother smiled at his cute dongsaeng. _You have a beautiful smile, you should smile more._

"Oh, you want to play dirty, little Duckie? Let’s play fair and square." He went to the closet and grabbed a black towel and his very own black water gun.

"You won’t get me this time, I’ll take a hostage today." The boy climbed the bed getting behind the model and putting the water gun in his head.

"Oh no! Help meee!" Sungyeol joined their little play.

"Duckie, what do you want to let this innocent hyung go?" Myungsoo tried to negotiate without laughing, the scene was too funny.

"I want snacks before sleep." The boy said firmly.

"No can do. The best I can do for you is grandma’s cookies and milk."

"Then this hyung is going to die." Moonsoo shouted mercilessly.

"What? NOOO!" Sungyeol pretend to gasp.

"Release him or I’ll shoot you." Myungsoo threatened to put his finger on the trigger.

"I dare you." The little kid tried to imitate Myungsoo smirk.

"Don’t, I’m still young to die." Sungyeol pretended to be crying. Myungsoo shoots his water gun but the kid hid behind Sungyeol tall self, making the water hit the older in the eye.

"My eye! Oh no, I’m blind." Sungyeol whined loudly, falling on the bed.

"Omg." Myungsoo was startled for a minute and the kid took this chance to scape, making a run for the bathroom.

"Sungyeol are you okay?" He got closer to examine the model.

"Myungsoo, it’s just water." He giggled a bit as he sat properly on the bed and wiped his face. "What was that anyway?"

"Well, according to him I’m the sheriff and he is the outlaw." Myungsoo said a bit shyly.

"People would never guess that you’d be this cute." Before Myungsoo brain could process the compliment they heard the little kid voice.

"Hyung~, the water is too cold, what do I do?" The young boy shouted.

"Duty calls me. He is learning how to bathe alone but I still have to supervise."

"Omg, you got Parenting 101 figured out at this young age, no wonder people say you’re a genius." Myungsoo shot his face with the water gun again and went out of the room.

"What was that for?" Sungyeol rose from the bed and followed Myungsoo to the bathroom trying to wipe his face again.

"I’m not a genius, it's hard work." He complained.

"Oh, I see." He entered the bathroom to see Myungsoo half hidden by a bath curtain.

"Is it good now?" Myungsoo asked after dealing with the water temperature.

"Thank you. Will hyungs be staying?" The kid asked barely audibly.

"Are you are feeling unconfident? You know the steps." Myungsoo squatted to talk to his brother and the water started to hit him a bit in the face.

"I don’t know."

"Come on, we won’t judge you. I’ll tell you a secret, I was only able to bath alone when I was 9." Myungsoo admitted and his brother laughed hard at him. 

"I can’t believe, hyung is so smart, how come you only learned by 9?"

"Moonsoo, this is an important transition in the life of a man you know? The sooner you learn the better, your family will surely start to trust you to do things on your own." Sungyeol added his own input and that made the younger be confident again.

"Oh. Okay then." The boy pushed Myungsoo and the older brother fell on his butt and Sungyeol had to hold in a laugh, the younger quickly closed the curtain to have privacy. "But don’t go anywhere."

"Ok. We’ll be here." Myungsoo said getting up and sitting on the toilet as Sungyeol was already leaning on the sink.

"Did you really mastered bath by 9?" Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo nodded making Sungyeol laugh at him. "And I thought I was the slow one." Myungsoo only rolled his eyes. Suddenly Moonsoo poked his head out of the curtain and started shooting his water gun on them.

"Moonsoo stop, I’m already soaked. You’re spoiling Sungyeol clothes. Time to bathe is time to bathe, we agreed on this right?"

"Moonsoo do you want to make me blind from the other eye too?" Sungyeol joked and the kid went back to finish his bath, laughing at his hyungs.

"This is why I always carry a towel with me when he is going to bath." He handed the towel to the older dry his face. "I think it’s my turn to lend you clothes now right? I hope you don’t mind."

"It's okay."

"Hyung, towel." The boy asked as he turned the water off and soon enough Myungsoo was wrapping his duck towel around his small body and drying his hair a bit. Sungyeol took the scene in as he thought about all sides of Myungsoo he’s seen today: awkward, angry, indifferent, confused, strict, playful, caring, but overall he seemed to be so sweet that the night they shared together only seemed to be a figment of his perverted imagination.

"Now let’s put some clothes. Spread your wings little Duckie." Myungsoo took the kid in his arms and went past Sungyeol to the kid colorful room.

He put the boy on the ground and they both went to the closet. While Moonsoo found and put on his underwear, the older grabbed some pajamas. Moonsoo dressed alone while asking Sungyeol how he met his brother or what a lawyer did and after that, Myungsoo dried his hair and finished with the bathing ritual.

"Moonsoo do you have homework?"

"Yes. I need to read a book and do some math exercises."

"Oh. Why don’t you start while I take a bath too? Then we can play while we wait for the food to come."

"But hyung, Sungyeol hyung said he would teach me to do origami." The kid whined.

"Hurry up and finish your math exercises then and I’ll let him teach you. If you finish early, you can watch tv downstairs ok? But I’ll check your homework later."

"Fine."

"Good boy." Myungsoo ruffled his brother's hair.

The boy went to his backpack and took some papers and pencils out settling himself on the ground to start working, while Myungsoo motioned the older to come back to his room. Once there he went to the closet and picked up a towel, boxers, and some clothes, that after so much time watching him he knew what the other would like.

"That’s totally my style. Thank you." Sungyeol gave him a warming gaze and the younger almost melted.

"You know where the bathroom is right? I’ll use the one in noona’s room." He managed to say and fled the scene so Sungyeol wouldn't notice the way he was feeling.

 


	16. Overnight guidance - Lunchtime Ambush

 

 

Sungyeol came out of the bathroom to see Myungsoo quietly drying his hair inside his bedroom and he couldn't help but tease him.

"You are so fast, are you sure you wash up well? Are you sure you mastered bath?" Sungyeol teased him and Myungsoo sent him an annoyed look.

"It was not like I didn’t know what to do but I was afraid to be alone in the bathroom." The younger ended up confessing said a bit embarrassed.

"Why?" Sungyeol raised his brows in confusion.

"Someone scared me a lot with stories about ghosts appearing in the bathroom."

"Tricked back then, tricked now. You’re kind of naïve." Sungyeol smiled but shook his head at him.

"Whatever. I put your clothes in the washing machine I’ll return them later ok?"

"It’s fine." Sungyeol sat on the bed too and started to dry his hair when they heard some noise and then someone running upstairs. Suddenly Myungsoo door went ajar and a woman entered the room making a disappointed face. When she noticed Sungyeol she got surprised and a smile reappeared on her face.

"Myungsoo, who is that?" She asked with curiosity.

"He’s the friend I talked to you about." The younger said.

"Hi, I’m Lee Sungyeol. Myungsoo, you didn’t tell me that your sister was this pretty."

"That’s because she’s not my sister. She’s my mom." Myungsoo said giving him a weird look.

"Omg, I am so sorry." The model felt so awkward that he started to bow and the woman giggled.

"That’s fine Sungyeol shii, I also thought you were somebody else. At least I know that men can still fancy me. But I warn you, my husband is the jealous type." She chuckled.

"I’m sorry, but you look so young." He bowed a few times more.

"It’s all good genetics." She looked him up and down and added. "I’m pretty sure you know what I mean."

"Mom, what was that?" Myungsoo protested.

"Nothing. Can’t I give your friend a compliment too? Anyway, I’m so happy you brought a friend home, are you staying for dinner? Please stay, I brought Chinese food, I’m sure there’s enough for everybody." She was beaming with happiness, how could Sungyeol deny her?

"It would be a pleasure". He smiled politely.

"Where is our baby Duckie?" The woman turned to look at her older son.

"Doing math questions in his room."

"Oh! So well behaved today. Maybe he wants to impress your guest." The woman giggled.

"Maybe, they hit it off very well." Myungsoo said trying to contain a smile.

"Well, I’ll see him now. Can you put the table for me? Everything is still hot you can start eating, I’ll be down in a minute."

"OK. Come on." Myungsoo motioned for the model to follow him.

As they came down they could hear Moonsoo shouting ‘Ommaaaaa!’ in a surprised voice and something that seemed like ‘For me? Awwwwwwn’. Only after they sat comfortably at the table ready to eat Sungyeol seemed to be less awkward.

"Myungsoo, your mom…"

"Pretty isn’t she?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you and Moonsoo look like her." Myungsoo face got so hot.  _Is this an indirect compliment?_ Thank god at that moment Myungsoo mom entered the room holding Moonsoo small hand and he decided it would be better for him to change the subject.

"Omma, you look happy, did you receive a gift?" She caught what her son was up to and started talking as Sungyeol observed their family interactions.

"I received such a beautiful heart. I liked so much that appa will be jealous." Moonsoo did a proud face.

"That’s because omma lives in my heart." The kid said a bit cheesily.

"Then why I received a boat?" Myungsoo rose one of his brows.

"Because a boat keeps people safe to travel on the water. Just like hyung protects me." The woman smiled at her son sudden words.

"Will appa receive something?" The woman asked curiously.

"I don’t know omma, I think Moonsoo wants to keep you for himself." Myungsoo said furrowing his brows a bit.

"Noooo, appa will receive a star." Moonsoo was ready to explain.

"Why?"

"Because appa was once a big star right? Hyung told me."

"Aigo, my son is so cute. Come here let’s eat."They joined the two young adults at the table. Myungsoo was divided between feeding himself and feeding his brother as his mom talked excitedly with Sungyeol, soon they finished eating and Myungsoo dragged his brother to finish his homework, he sent a little-troubled look to Sungyeol but the older just smiled at him to go.

"Sungyeol-shi, now that Myungsoo isn’t here can I ask some questions to you?" Sungyeol smiled showing his gums and nodded. "Are you really just Myungsoo friend?" With this question, Sungyeol paled. "Sorry, I think I worded my question wrong. I meant to ask if you are his real friend or you’re here just because you have some kind of extracurricular activities together. How did you meet?"

"I think I broke his iPad on the first day of college. I’m sorry about that." He bowed and she became serious.

"Were you bullying him? Are you bulling him?" She asked with squinted eyes and was that anger in her voice?

"No, wait, no. It was an accident. He didn’t let me pay for a new one though."

"I see." The sighed relieved. "Sorry, is just that he is so different, he is a grown adult now but I feel like he is just a baby at heart." Sungyeol didn’t know what to say about that and just kept quiet. "So are you friends for over a year now?" He decided to filter the truth to the woman.

"Not really. We didn’t talk at all for the past year, we have a friend in common and I was introduced to him at a birthday party a little over a month ago, after that, we just kept bumping into each other so I decided to try to be his friend, maybe I can introduce him to a few other people too. He’s too quiet."

"Oh, I’d really like that, you see... Myungsoo has never ever introduced a friend to us. He avoids people so much that we took him to see some psychologist for a while."

"I’m sorry to ask but does he have some kind of problem?"

"No, perfectly normal. Too perfect actually, almost robotically. That’s why I worry."

"I don’t understand."

"I don’t think Myung would like me discussing his life but I’ll tell you a little bit. He was a very much like Moonsoo is now, mischievous and playful and that side comes again whenever they are together. After his dad died he started to close off and change, you may think that he is antisocial or something now because he doesn’t have friends but when he was younger he was literally afraid of people. I took him to many psychologists to help him out but they all said he was a perfectly normal, playful and happy kid. As he was growing up he wasn’t scared by people anymore, but when people started to notice him, they got interested for the wrong reasons. I can’t say he didn’t try to have friends but he was so naïve and innocent back then and they kept hurting him or betraying him, so at some point he just stopped trying and started to push everyone away." She said rushed, afraid to be caught red-handed.

"Mam… I don’t know what you expect me to do. We are not even close yet. I try to talk and he keeps being defensive but sometimes I ask something and he goes on a long rant."

"I’m sure you will figure out something. I think he wants to be your friend too or else he wouldn’t let you be near him or Moonsoo, I mean, he can be fierce and protective if he wants. Once a kid tried to bully our baby and he ambushed the young boy’s dad and lectured him about parenting." That made Sungyeol laugh a bit but then he spotted the said boy.

"Sungyeol, Moonsoo is asking if you could teach him how to fold a star."

"Oh, He already finished? I’m going there then." He lifts himself and walked towards the stairs leaving mother and son alone.

"Omma you talked about my life." Myungsoo complained/accused, why did she have to do that? Now Sungyeol would think he was a freak.

"Myungsoo I…" The mother was taken aback, did Myungsoo hear everything?

"Don’t apologize, I’ll never ask for that but can you just tell me why?" The younger said still a bit upset.

"There’s something about him. I don’t know what it is but I think it attracts you." He didn’t have words for that but decided to ask her to be specific.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked warily.

"I don’t know, it’s something that makes people instantly like him. You know that Moonsoo also isn’t easy to please and he told me that he liked him very much. Sungyeol-shi told me that you’re not that close and that you two are friends only for a short time, but I think you’ll be very close." She finished and Myungsoo made a sad smile.

"Honestly, I like him and he seems to treasure people around him but I don’t think we will ever be like how I want us to be."

"Why?"

"Because I’m weird."

"You are not weird, you are so sweet and caring, you just need to open up more." She said as she cupped his jaw.

"Well, that too, but I meant to say that I’m different."

"Different how?" She insisted.

"He is the complete opposite of me."

"He isn’t, he is like Moonsoo, I know he is, and you can handle our baby just fine, I bet you can handle him well too." His mother tried to encourage him.

"Mom, I’m just different." The boy repeated and his mother sighed.

"Do you mean different as in gay?" His mother asked softly but he chose to stay in silence.

"I’ll take that as if you don’t want to talk about your sexuality. But I don’t really have a problem with that, I’ve known about your uncle for years now. Now go see what the kids are up to while I wash the dishes and then you’ll be free to do whatever, we also don’t need you at the hospital today so you can have him sleeping over if you want." She stood up and was about to take the plates out when Myungsoo back hugged her.

"Omma, thanks for accepting me in every way. I know I am not the easiest person to deal."

"What? You are a piece of cake, I have you all figured out. Now go." His mother turned him around and slapped his butt for him to go, which made him make a small smile.

He came upstairs to his brother room and once there, he was a bit surprised by what he saw. Sungyeol was sitting on the floor with Moonsoo comfortably in his lap as he was meticulously supervising the star folding.

"Hyung come and see. Sungyeol hyung taught me and I already folded two." The boy said excitedly wriggling himself in Sungyeol legs.

"How nice Moonsoo, who are you giving this other star?"

"To Uncle J. Do you think he will like his too?" The boy said with a big smile.

"Maybe he’ll take a photo and put on his Twitter." Myungsoo mused.

"Really?" The young boy eyes were twinkling now and Myungsoo lifted his eyes to look at Sungyeol.

"Thank you for teaching him." Myungsoo thanked sincerely and Sungyeol felt a little bit flustered and just waved him off.

"Hyung can I watch tv now?"

"I thought you would want to play with me, I’m hurt." Myungsoo said a bit dramatically and his brother started to feel guilty.

"I thought hyung would want to play with his friend today." Big puppy eyes appeared out of nowhere and Myungsoo couldn't pretend anymore.

"That’s fine. But when mom arrives it's book time and then you're going to bed okay?"

"Thank you hyung." The boy smiled widely, lift himself from Sungyeol lap and left the two alone.

"Come, let’s talk in my room." Myungsoo also got up and made his way out of the room and Sungyeol gulped, what now?

\------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo directed himself to his bed, as soon as he entered the room, crawling on it and Sungyeol swears that he didn’t look at the younger ass at the moment. He sat between the pillows, turned the AC on and took one pillow to hug.

"You can join me here." The younger patted the free spot beside him in the bed.

"Sorry, but there’s no way I’ll be in a bed with you again." Sungyeol said with a strained tone.

"Sungyeol, this is not going to work."Myungsoo sighed hugging his pillow tight.

"Why?"

"You don’t trust me. Isn’t trust the basis of any relationship? Mom says it is."

"It is but.." The model seemed conflicted.

"But?"

"I want to be your friend." 

"Why?" Myungsoo simpled blinked, he didn't understand the other boy.

"I don’t know, I just want to."

"You just want to make sure I won’t tell anybody. I assure you that as long as I live I’ll never talk about that night with anybody unless you gave me permission. You can go on with your life and you should let me live my own." He said a bit dejectedly.

"I know that you won’t tell anybody, I don’t want to become friends with you just for that."

"So why? Do I have something that you want?" He asked curiously. "What that could possibly be?" He mumbled more to himself than to Sungyeol but the older heard.

"I’m not interested in things you own, I barely know you." The model rolled his eyes.

"So it is out of pity then?" Myunsgoo asked suspiciously.

"No." Sungyeol huffed feeling wronged.

"Don’t lie, I heard you talking to my mom."

"Yeah, she talked to me and I won’t deny it, but I wanted to be your friend before that. I won’t lie to you either. It’s just weird." Sungyeol stretched his nape as he tried to make sense of the things he was saying.

"Why would I want a friend that is afraid of me? It’s not like I’ll jump you Sungyeol, for the past month I’m sure I’ve shown that I know how to keep some distance from you."

"I knooow." Sungyeol whined. "I don’t want distance."

"What do you want then? First, you got angry and borderline violent on me, saying to keep distance and to shut up, then you ask me to talk about it, then you said again to forget it, then you push yourself in my life and want to be friends. Excuse my lack of social skills but I don’t follow."

"I want to get close but I don’t want you to have the wrong idea." Sungyeol confessed a bit frustrated.

"I don’t have the wrong idea; I know what’s going on better than you know yourself."

"So can you explain to me? Nothing makes sense in my mind."

 _There’s is nothing to do with me. You are confused and don’t trust yourself. "_ Let’s just state the facts. Don’t think because we shared a bed I have deeper feelings for you. That was the attraction and nothing more. Besides, nothing can happen between two people if one of them doesn’t want to. I know you don’t want me, I’m not deluding myself, I also don’t want to date you or anybody. If you just want friendship alone, I can pretend nothing happened and try. I already assured you that I can comply with your wishes, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I am not asking you to be hugging and touching each other. I just don’t want an awkward feeling all the time or I know I can’t make it, or even worse for us, people will notice and will start asking questions."

"You’re right, completely right." Sungyeol crawled on the bed and sat on Myungsoo side where the pillow was before. "I should put some effort too right? Sorry, I just feel overwhelmed by things, I’m sure one day I’ll be able to treat you like any of my friends."

"It’s okay if you never do, as long as you’re trying." Silence fell between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Sungyeol asked after a few minutes and Myungsoo nodded as a sign for him to go on. "Don’t you miss having friends?"

"Honestly? I don’t know." The younger shrugged.

"How come?"

"I was homeschooled for a while and when I entered school I didn’t know how to deal with people so they fooled and hurt me a lot. I tried really hard to have friends but they betrayed me or hurt me. I have never had real friends before although, contrary to what you believe, I don’t have a psychological or psychiatric problem, I am as normal as you."

"When I asked your mother if you had a problem I didn’t mean that way." Sungyeol said with a disapproving tone.

"It’s just… people tend to leave me after they get what they want. I’m used." He answered a bit sad and hiding half of his face in the pillow he was holding.

"Well, I don’t think they were in their right minds." The younger just sighed. "I mean, I can tell you are a very family oriented person, people like that tend to be nice." Sungyeol explained.

"Maybe I cling too much, I don’t know, they say I’m weird."

"Maybe it’s because you want more from them than what you give. Friendship is an exchange you know. Maybe you do things in the wrong way, maybe you give things you shouldn’t give to people first, and things you should give first after, you know? For example, you trusted me too easily, I am lying in your bed. What if I was a psychopath?" Myungsoo just turned his head to look to Sungyeol giving him a suspicious look.

"Don’t worry, I’m not." He had to laugh at that, Myungsoo expression was just comical. "Let’s think about the day we first met. I was sorry that I broke your Ipad, I apologized sincerely and asked your name and number to buy you a new one, but you just stuttered then ran away. If you wanted to be my friend at that time you should have said something like ‘its fine dude but watch out next time. My name is Kim Myungsoo, what’s yours?’." Sungyeol mimicked how Myungsoo was supposed to act and the younger kept watching him amusedly. "I could have introduced you to the others, then we would have lunch together every now and then, then start hanging out outside the college. Once we were close enough or broke enough, we would invite each other to hang out at each other places. That’s usually the way to go, the pace varies of course."

"Oh." Myungsoo blinked, it was easy even for him if he wasn't feeling his face blush as his inner-self selected Sungyeol as his crush.

"That’s not exactly what makes people closer though. For example, I met Sungjong first, we are under the same company too, but I got closer to Woohyun hyung faster, now if you ask me why…"

"Why?" Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

"You are not supposed to ask, it was like rhetorical and I would have continued explaining. Anyway, if you ask me why It was because when we were all talking I felt like Woohyun hyung personality was a bit like mine. We have this playful and energetic side and we like to prank each other. We also happen to have a few things in common like liking the same series and movies. That’s what I was trying to do in the car, talking to you to find some things in common, if we find something, we can start talking from there, and then with time, we’ll get to know each other deeper and deeper. We’ll share some stories from when we were kids or discuss similar situations that we went through growing up, and then at some point, we could have a heart to heart. But you are though, you don’t share things about you."

"Well, there’s nothing much to say." Myungsoo scratched his nape.

"Of course there is, you’re just not opening up. You won’t get close if you won’t get personal. Maybe it’s hard for you because… I don’t know how people treated you before, but meeting people is a risk, sometimes they will disappoint you, but you don’t know if you don’t try."

"Maybe you’re right, but I don’t really know if I’m doing things right."

"Since I am insisting for you to be my friend, I’ll guide your social skills, so let’s train. I’ll go easy on you. How long have you known Jongie? Try to elaborate a bit so we can continue talking."

"Since 5th grade, he joined my class in the middle of the year." 

"Do you have any stories about him?"

"Sungjong had many admirers, boy admirers, he looked too much like a girl back then." Sungyeol chuckled a bit.

"So you know each other for 8 years now."

"Yeah."

"He seems to like you a lot, why didn’t you hang out with him before?"

"I don’t know, Sungjong is very sweet with me at least, he was way bitchier when we were young, but we only talked properly in high school, and at the time I already had skipped a grade. But we worked together in the school journal, he would write things and I would take photos." Myungsoo answered as he recalled high school times.

"Oh, you take pictures? Can you show me?" Sungyeol asked excitedly.

"Oh I’m not that good, it’s just a hobby." He said shyly.

"Please, I’m a model, I would know if your photos are good."

"I’ll show you some on my phone." He got up to pick his phone on his backpack and came back to bed. As he was showing his pictures Sungyeol would go asking things like where he took some picture or who was in the picture with him.

"There's a lot of os patients here, you don’t have many pictures of your family although you seem to love them a lot." The elder pointed.

"Well, it’s complicated. Mom told you that dad passed away right? She remarried Dr. Kim when I was five, he already had two kids. Moonsoo came later."

"So that’s how your family grew, it must be nice to have a big family." Sungyeol mused as he thought about his small one.

"Not really. After their marriage noona was really nice to me like I am to Moonsoo. We both take him out whenever we have free time, she is almost 14 years older than me and less than 10 years apart from mom so they treat each other as unnie and dongsaeng. Her brother didn’t accept me and, as soon as he could, he left home to live alone, and that’s as far as I’ll tell you about this, I don’t like talking about bad memories."

"I’m sure it’s his loss. Does he like Moonsoo? I mean they are half-brothers right?"

"No, he left before mom gave birth and didn’t come here once. He didn’t give Moonsoo a chance." Myungsoo spoke sadly.

"What a dumb person. I’m mad at him. How could he?" The model crossed his arms.

"Let’s not dwell in family matters, it hurts."

"Fair enough. But was that hard? We started talking about Sungjong, hobbies, photos, and family in a short amount of time."

"No." He said happily.

"It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about things, you can change the subject and people will sense you’re not comfortable. Sometimes they slip so we just have to tell them directly. You did well." Sungyeol smiled at him and he smiled back shyly holding his pillow.

"Hey, give me your phone and lay down a little bit low on the bed." Myungsoo innocently passed him his phone and did what he was told. Sungyeol laid by his side putting his head upside down next to the younger head and took a selca. Before Myungsoo could do something more, he opened the Facebook icon and uploaded the photo writing in the description ‘Hanging out with my new friend, I’m sure we are going to be besties!’. Sungyeol was tagging himself when the younger realized what he was doing.

"Nooooo." Myungsoo rose fast in the bed and tried to grab the phone only to see that it was already online.

"Oops. It’s out to the world to see now." Sungyeol said with a smile that said he was not sorry at all.

"Sungyeol, how could you? We are going to be the talk of the campus tomorrow." Myungsoo was looking at his phone sadly.

"I don’t ca–a-a-a-a-re!" Sungyeol turned around in bed to face him better as he sang that 2NE1 song.

"But I do, I hate when people keep looking at me like they were today."

"Pretend they aren’t there, act your normal self."

"Easy for you to say, you are a model you’re used to people looking at whatever you do."

"There’s no secret in that, just stick with me and you’ll learn."

"..."

"Are you going to get upset?" Myungsoo lifted his eyes and glared powerfully at the other and Sungyeol felt instantly guilty. "Tell me what should I do for you to forgive me." Many things passed through the younger mind, unfortunately, he couldn’t ask for a good amount of them. "Can you sleep here tonight?" Sungyeol eyes doubled their size and Myungsoo felt the need to put his hands in the air to dismiss any misunderstanding. "Don’t get me wrong, it’s just that I never had a sleepover, there’s a lot of things friends do that I never experienced." Sungyeol felt a squeeze in his heart. Myungsoo was a cutie.  _Cutie?_ Yes,  _Yes he is cute too._

"I thought you said you were going to the hospital today." The model said in mild surprise.

"I don’t have to anymore." 

"Ok then. But I can’t stay up all night, I have a photoshoot tomorrow and the coordinoonas would appreciate if I don’t have dark circles."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY. I mean yeah." Myungsoo smiled goofily and almost blinded Sungyeol. It was the first time that Myungsoo smiled so heartily and he felt proud of himself for making him smile like that.

"Let’s watch something, do you like anime?" Myungsoo asked excitedly, picking a box full of animes from underneath the bed and putting in front of the model for him to choose.

"I like and I see that you have some of my favorites but it takes too long, let’s just watch cartoons." Myungsoo then turned the TV on and laid in bed next to Sungyeol. Half an hour later the taller was sleeping peacefully like a baby next to him.

Myungsoo slowly crept off the bed and put a blanket over the older and the model instantly curled up like a ball. Myungsoo smiled, he wanted to run a hand on the other hair, and kiss his slightly parted lips, but he was afraid that he could freak Sungyeol out, so he grabbed whatever he needed and left to sleep in his sister room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Myungsoo, baby, open your eyes.” Sungyeol heard a sweet voice near him but he couldn’t really tell what the person was saying.

Next thing he knew someone was rubbing a hand on his chest. It was a nice warm feeling, he liked, and maybe if he pretended to sleep the person would continue massaging his chest.

"Myungsoo, baby, don’t give me trouble, your father is about to get home. Let’s have breakfast together." Sungyeol conscience was returning now, what he has just heard? Myungsoo? Trouble? Father? He grunted, what was this person talking about? He turned a bit in bed with the blanket still covering him all since he was a bit bent.

"Wow, you’re waking up fast today. Come on baby, you can do it!" The woman continued to cheer and rub her hand on his chest and now Sungyeol was sure that there was some kind of mistake. He put his hands on the blanket, and pushed off of his face, just to see Myungsoo mom touching his body as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The woman quickly retreated her hands and let out a loud shriek. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You’re not Myungsoo!" Sungyeol blushed and sat on the bed, looking around and not finding the younger anywhere.

"Sungyeol-shi, what a fright you gave me, I thought that you returned home yesterday. I thought it was Myungsoo sleeping, I’m sorry for touching you, I’m really sorry." She bowed and Sungyeol just nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don’t know? I mean, we were watching TV yesterday and I think I slept soon and he was here and I just don’t know." Sungyeol was nervously recalling his night with the younger. He didn’t know if he thanked the younger for respecting his wish to not share a bed, or be worried about where the younger would possibly go.

"Ahn, now that I think about it, I might know where he is. What a cutie, he probably didn’t want to disturb you."  _More like he didn’t want to freak me out_. "Do you want to see something funny? I mean, it’s really cute."

"OK."

"Follow me then". Sungyeol did as he was told, and left the bed to follow her. Myungsoo mom poked her head inside a room, to confirm that the other boy was indeed inside, and then opened the door ajar.

"Come Sungyeol shi, let’s wake him up." Sungyeol did his best to enter the room as quietly as he could to not wake the other with a fight or something. "Silly, he’s not going to wake up with just this, he is a heavy sleeper."

"How he is going to be able to answer hospital calls in the future then?" He asked confused.

"I don’t really know but I think he will sleep with his face on the phone so when it vibrates he would wake up, or he’ll have to marry early so his wife could wake him up every time." She chuckled and sat on the bed where Myungsoo was sprawled but hidden under a thick blanket. The room was kinda freezing and Sungyeol was starting to shiver, the shirt he was wearing was a bit thin. She uncovered her son head and back and the model noticed that the one in bed wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Myungsoo, baby, open your eyes.” She said in a soft voice as she rubbed circles in her son back making a warm feeling that Sungyeol felt earlier. “Babyyyy~ if you don’t wake up soon you’ll be late.”

"Sleep more…" Myungsoo wasn’t able to finish his last word and was already in dreamland again.

"But you have to wake up soon baby." She insisted.

"Omma nooooooooo. Cold." He tried to lift the blanket and put over his head again.

"Baby, don’t give omma trouble please?" She secured the blanket to prevent him from going to sleep again. "Your friend is here."

"Awaaaaaay. Go Duckie." Myungsoo whined like a young kid. _What a cutie!! Hey, what are you thinking Sungyeol?_

"No Duckie, I’m waking up my baby penguin now. C’mon lets 's have breakfast together, your father is about to come home."

Sungyeol was trying to hold his laugh since Myungsoo started to whine. When the woman called her son baby penguin he couldn’t help and let his laugh go, it was so contradictory, the boy was as tall as him and a grown-up man with beautiful muscles in his … _Focus, Sungyeol, focus_. 

"OMG ahahahahahahahah." That made Myungsoo turn in his bed to face the ceiling and rubbed his eyes to make the sleep go away. He slowly sat on the bed and the blanket fell to his lap, showing his bare ~~wonderful~~ torso. Sungyeol was still laughing but his eyes were searching for something more interesting to see and Myungsoo was blinking many times as if he was trying to comprehend the world around him.

"You’re almost there. Come, go choose an outfit then take a nice bath while I finish breakfast. Moonsoo is reading in his room." She pulled his hand and was trying to make him go out of bed. "Sungyeol shi, can you help me here? Just make sure he doesn’t bump his face on the walls or fall flat on the ground."

"Sure." He walked to the older woman place and put Myungsoo up in one go. "Come on, don’t be lazy, little penguin." The younger eyes got big, blushing madly when he came back from his zombie state as he heard Sungyeol called him something that only his mother would.

"Wow that was fast, he usually stays as a cute zombie until after breakfast. I’ll leave you alone now, go wash and come down with Moonsoo later."

"I can’t believe you called me that." Myungsoo complained as soon as his mother left the room.

"Chill you’re a cute penguin."

"Arghhhh, just don’t tell this to anyone, it’s so embarrassing. Let’s just go clean ourselves." He was about to go when Sungyeol grabbed his wrist.

"About yesterday..., thank you."

"You don’t need to." Myungsoo turned off the air conditioning lazily before looking at the model in the eyes.

"Thank you for respecting my space, but you didn’t need to give me your bed, I could just have slept here."

"It’s okay, you were probably tired, I think you didn’t sleep enough after drinking so much. Come on, I’ll give you some clothes."

After a good bath Myungsoo was in Moonsoo bed tickling the younger when Sungyeol poked his head inside the room to watch them.

"Myungsoo-ya. I put your clothes back, I prefer to use my own." Both boys on the bed turned their heads and looked at the model. Moonsoo got all excited and left his brother to go to Sungyeol.

"Sungyeol hyuuunnng, why are you here so early? Why are you wearing hyungs new clothes?"

"These are mine Moonsoo, I lent to your brother before. He slept a night in my apartment and I came to a sleepover here yesterday." The model explained.

"Own a sleepover. I love sleepovers, why didn’t you say hyungs? I wanted to be with you." Moonsoo pouted cutely.

"Should we go down? I think mom is waiting."

"Yeah let’s go hyung, I’m hungry." Moonsoo smiled widely but when Myungsoo went to his side to grab his hand, the young boy grabbed Sungyeol hand instead and ran pulling the model downstairs with him.

"Ommaaaaaaa, look who’s here!" The youngest said cheerfully.

"Oh, isn’t this your bother friend?" The woman decided to play along, pretending to be surprised. "Where is he?" She put a plate of food on the table and motioned for the kid to climb on the chair.

"Omma, Sungyeol hyung is MY friend too!" Moonsoo whined and climbed to where he was supposed to sit.

Sungyeol was just smiling at territorial Moonsoo, they were completely different in personality, while the older brother preferred to be a loner the younger was really expansive and liked to befriend people quickly, but aside their faces they both had to be cute as a common trait, even if Myungsoo tried not to show. Sungyeol was distracted, thinking about differences and similarities, that when he snapped back to reality Myungsoo was sitting there cutting a sandwich in small pieces so Moonsoo could eat.

"Sungyeol-shi you can sit. People here are big eaters so there is always a lot of food, don’t be shy and help yourself." Myungsoo mother offered.

"Yeah right." He looked to the breakfast, he usually ate fruits but decided not to complain and eat a sandwich. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close and after some minutes another person joined them at the table.

"Good morning kids."

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Moonsoo patted Myungsoo hand away and put his arms up, waiting for his father to come to hug him.

"Someone is really energetic today." The guy hugged the maknae."Morning yeobo." The old guy then pecked his wife's cheeks. "You look lovely just like the first time I saw you." The woman blushed lightly.

"You took a bath in the hospital? Nice, you smell good." She complimented.

"I have to keep up my game if I want to keep you right?" He chuckled and then directed his words to Myungsoo who was trying to feed his brother again.

"Hey kiddo, are you still sleeping?" He puckered his lips to peck Myungsoo cheeks too but he leaned back and avoided the kiss.

"Please, we have a guest today, can you not?" Myungsoo said flatly. The old guy stood up straight and eyed their guest, Sungyeol, and smiled.

"You took my advice. How are you feeling? Is Myung a good doctor? Is he taking a good care of you?" Myungsoo dad asked.

"I’m feeling great Dr. Kim, thank you. I’m trying to eat healthily now. I don’t know, I haven’t been needing his services lately."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire~". Myungsoo mumbled but the others could still hear him perfectly.

"Hangovers are not really a disease." The older boy pouted and the parents took a glance at each other sending messages telepathically. Maybe Sungyeol was all that Myungsoo needed to look more alive.

"I still took care of you~." Myungsoo said in a singsong voice.

"You’re still bickering though" The doctor chuckled amusedly. "And you don’t need to call me Dr. outside hospital Sungyeol-shi."

"What’s a hangover, hyung?" Moonsoo asked with his mouth full.

"If you’re like your brother, you’ll probably never experience it." Dr. Kim assured his maknae.

"How can that be? He drank too!" Sungyeol asked he thought it was quite unfair if only he had a hangover.

"My family has a high tolerance Sungyeol shi, Myungsoo never reached his limit. If he can accompany J, he is a drinking prodigy." His mom said laughing.

"And maybe it was because your stomach wasn’t completely healed. You should avoid drinking." Dr. Kim pointed.

"Whatever. The world is conspiring against me, there’s no way I can win." He started munching his sandwich grumpily to the amusement of the others.

Once they finished eating, Jisoo put everything in the kitchen so a maid could clean later and her husband darted to his room to take a nap, as he was tired from his 16  hours shift, the boys went up to grab their things to go to school/college. Myungsoo explained that it was his duty to take his brother to school every morning but he only picked the boy up when his mother couldn’t.

Sungyeol was teaching some children songs to Moonsoo and talking excitedly until they dropped the younger in school. After that silence came and Sungyeol decided to ask a lot about Myungsoo and Moonsoo relationship to make a comfortable conversation. It was clear that the younger loved his baby brother so much, and, since he didn’t have many friends, he tried to spend all his free time hanging out with his brother or helping out his family.

Once Myungsoo parked his car and was about to go out, Sungyeol grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

"Let’s have lunch together again okay?"

"No, can we stop doing that?"

"No, if you don’t come I’ll hunt you then drag you. If I remember correctly you don’t like big scenes right?" Sungyeol threatened playfully and he could see that Myungsoo was in conflict."I want to hear an answer." Sungyeol added teasingly.

"Fine." Myungsso sighed defeated.

"Good that we reached an agreement." The model smiled proudly at his achievement.

_____________________________________________

It was lunchtime again, the favorite time for all students of Seoul U. People kept the cafeteria full and today they were still talking about Myungsoo and Sungyeol bed picture that had all fan girls uniting themselves, and there were rumors about Myungsoo coming with Sungyeol to college two days in a row.

"I don’t want to go." Hoya protested.

"You will! Think that you’re not helping me, you’re helping him too." Woohyun said briskly.

Hoya just sighed and let himself be dragged by his friend towards the table where Myungsoo was sitting alone with headphones and writing down on a notebook. Before they could get there though, they saw a girl grasp Myungsoo attention, they decided to wait and observe.

She handed him a paper as she was nervously biting her lips, he read the paper and looked at her eyes and she blushed madly, but when he started talking her face was changing, all shyness now has gone as she fought tears. They bowed to each other as he seemed to be apologizing and then the girl was back to her friends to be consoled and Myungsoo was back to whatever he was doing. They were about to move when they heard a conversation and decided to wait and observe one more time.

"Wow, I didn’t know she would have the guts. Doesn’t she knows that he always reject confessions saying he would like to focus on his studies?"

"Focus on his studies my foot, he was hanging out with Lee Sungyeol yesterday, didn’t you see his Facebook?"

"Talking about Facebook and Lee Sungyeol, did you see that he broke up with Haeun? God that’s about time. Now he is fair game."

"One of them should be, right? I mean Kim Myungsoo is really hard to get, maybe now that Lee Sungyeol is single again he’ll need some consolation." The girl wriggled her brows.

"Ahem." Woohyun cleared his throat grasping the girl's attention. "If he just needed a body he and Haeun would still be together. Don’t get near him if you’re not willing to love him." Woohyun then grabbed Hoya wrist and pulled him away leaving the girls dumbfounded.

"What was that? Since when you’re this protective?" Hoya asked and gave him a judging look.

"I won’t let anybody do to Sungyeol what Haeun did. I was a bad friend for not avoiding that situation before but now I’ll take good care of my friend."

"You should take care of Dongwoo." Hoya retorted.

"Yes, I should, but I hurt him and even if he forgave me it will take some time to mend things 100%. Besides, he seems to prefer you doing that. Keep up the good job." Woohyun patted Hoya back and the Busan boy glared at him, not liking the way Woohyun handled the matter.

They sat in the seats in front of Myungsoo and the younger lifted his eyes slowly.

"Hi, heartbreaker. We want to have a talk with you." Woohyun said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I don’t, he just forced me." Hoya added pointing to Woohyun.

"Go on." Myungsoo just blinked at the other two.

"I’ll be direct. What is up with you and Sungyeol?" Woohyun asked with inquisitive eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"One day he was glaring at you, the other Sungyeol was introducing you as a new friend. What happened?" Woohyun inquired and Myungsoo stopped to think about his answer, he had to come with an excuse fast and he decided to go with something that wasn’t entirely a lie and probably would let Woohyun off his back.

"Haeun-shi asked me to sleep with her." Woohyun gasped loudly and Hoya jaw went low.

"Did you?" Woohyun asked and the younger snorted.

"No, but they fought because of that, I told him."

"That explains why he spent a month like an angry zombie." Hoya concluded.

"I think you broke them up." Woohyun concluded slowly.

"..."

"Thank you, we’ve been trying to break them off for a while. She didn’t deserve him. Do you know that she asked Hoya to sleep with her too? I mean, I understand Hoya’s appeal, all these muscles, and his Busan satoori but, come on, he is close to Sungyeol, I mean, not so close, I’m his bestie after all, but still." Woohyun rambled to summarize what’s been happening to the model.

"Anyway, Sungyeol is interested in being your friend now. He’ll pretend he is okay because that's how he acts, he’ll even laugh but we know that inside he's torn apart, but, as his friends, we have sort of a plan. We’ll try to take turns to keep him distracted so he could forget the pain and eventually he’ll move on, or at least we hope to. And we have to avoid him and Haeun talking to the max." Hoya explained.

"But beware, if I feel that you’re the one hurting Sungyeol, we’ll kick your butt." Woohyun narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Not me, him. You’re safe with me because you saved Jongie." Hoya assured, but soon enough they heard a voice the three knew too well from behind them.

"Well, well well, whats this? Do I see my friends bonding? Or am I seeing some bullying?" 

  
  


 


	17. Good news travels fast too – Myunggyu story III - Starting over - Celebration - Inconvenient Truth

 

 

"Hi Yeollie, nice picture. You know that every girl has it by now right?" Hoya asked smirking and Myungsoo put his hands on his face, trying to hide a blush but Sungyeol grabbed his hands and put it down.

"Come on, don’t be shy. You have a pretty face too and we weren’t doing anything illegal, there’s nothing to be ashamed of." The model scolded the younger lightly.

"I told you I don’t like the attention." Myungsoo groaned trying to bring his hands to hide his face again.

"And I told you I don’t care. if you keep acting this way you’ll attract even more attention." Sungyeol finally succeeded to keep Myungsoo from hiding as he managed a firm grab in the younger wrists.

"How do you do this?" Myungsoo asked defeated by the model.

"We throw Woohyun at them, he likes it." Hoya answered and Myungsoo looked at Woohyun as if waiting for something.

"I’m going nowhere. I’m practicing abstinence now." Wooyun spoke with disinterest.

"What? That’s new." Hoya was surprised.

"Well, after the last happenings I think it’s better if I try to purify myself by keeping my sexual interactions to my hand only." Woohyun answered matter of factly.

"Ewww, you’re going to frighten this kid."Hoya scrunched his face in disgust.

"Hoyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Hoyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" At that moment, they heard Dongwoo loud voice through the cafeteria and then the blondie was seen running to them.

"Dongwoo, for god sake what happened this time? Are you going to cry? Tell me the name of the bastard who upset you!" Hoya asked worried with the blondie the minute he arrived.

"No…That’s.... Not… it." Dongwoo said panting hard.

"Then what’s it?" The Busan boy urged.

"Water… please…" He asked and Myungsoo pushed his water bottle for the older to drink. After the blond downed all of it he was finally able to speak. "We did it." Dongwoo explained and Hoya furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Did what?" Woohyun asked curiously.

"We won. We did it. First place. Our idea will be developed." The blondie explained and Hoya rose from his spot and jumped on top of the older.

"Omg, Omg, Omg, Dongwoo! All that sleepless nights, all that anger that we converted in hard work. I’m so proud of you." Hoya kept hugging him and praising him as the best partner ever and when they got a close look at the older face they could see a faint, but still visible, blush.

"OMG! I know what that means." Woohyun smile appeared slowly but soon enough it was the biggest he did in a while. The blush in his cousin's face meant that Dongwoo had moved on and that left the road to Sunggyu as free as it could be.

"Congratulations guys." Sungyeol hugged them both saying how proud he was to have such smart friends but Myungsoo stood there quite awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Myungsoo, we just won Samsung Developers Contest won’t you congratulate your hyungs?" Dongwoo asked laughing.

"Of course." He went up and offered his hand for them and Dongwoo just kept looking at it as if he was being offended. The younger quickly realized that there won’t be any handshake happening and retreated his hand awkwardly.

"You’ve got to be kidding me. A handshake?" Dongwoo asked in an upset tone and Hoya observed them both. If Myungsoo upset Dongwoo even more, he would have to have a little talk with the kid.

"I’m sorry, I thought that I…" Myungsoo began apologizing when Dongwoo cut him, opening his arms and speaking in a playful tone.

"Come here." The blond put his hands up and motioned him to come for a hug.

"What?" Myungsoo was not sure if he was really allowed to do that, he just spoke with Dongwoo once and the blonde already wanted skinship. Nobody did skinship with him out of the bat whenever he tried to make a friend before.

"I said come here." Dongwoo insisted.

"Just do what he wants, before he jumps you." Hoya advised and Myungsoo got close not sure about what was going to happen. Dongwoo grabbed the younger wrists, putting his hands around his waist and put his own arms around the younger squeezing him tight.

"Now, that’s what people call hug and that’s what we use to congratulate each other." He let the younger go and smiled at him. "You don’t use a handshake with Jang Dongwoo, next time use a hug. I know you are a skinshipper deep inside." Myungsoo smiled to Dongwoo and the older wanted to squeeze his cheeks, which he did. "Aigo, I like this kid."

"Hyung, you like everybody." Sungyeol remarked.

"That’s true, kekekekekeke." He gave them his signature laugh and Myungsoo was already liking this hyung a lot.

"I see everybody hugging, what’s the occasion?" Sungjong asked as he appeared behind Woohyun that was dreamingly thinking that he now could make a move on Sunggyu without hurting his cousin.

"Oh my freaking god, don’t scare me Sungjong! Are you a ninja?" Woohyun jumped in the air, why does everybody like to surprise him?

"Woohyun hyung, I didn’t do anything. So what’s the occasion?" Woohyun could be so dramatic sometimes, Sungjong didn't really do anything that could scare him, he was already here since Dongwoo was urging an awkward Myungsoo for a hug, and if they all were not watching everything like it was an interesting social experiment, they would have noticed him coming.

"Hyungs won the contest." Sungyeol answered the maknae excitedly.

"Omg, for real? Congratulations hyungs, we should celebrate!!!" The maknae hugged his cousin and when he hugged the blond boy he was twirled around and squeezed like he always was.

"That’s a great idea where are we going?" Hoya asked.

"Okay everyone, everybody at Woohyun mom's restaurant. Make sure you make a reservation for 7." Dongwoo spoke excitedly already salivating with the thoughts of Woohyun mom's food.

"Seven?" Sungjong raised his brow.

"Yeah, all of us plus Sunggyu hyung, of course, duh." Dongwoo said with a smile.

"It’s better if you make for 6 then." Myungsoo spoke after some time of silence.

"Why? You don’t want to go? Pleaaaase, don’t be a spoilsport and come to celebrate with us too. We can make it a welcoming party for you too." Dongwoo whined.

"He is right. Don’t be antisocial." Sungyeol added.

"It’s just that I know Kim Sunggyu won’t go if I go." He explained a bit dejectedly and Dongwoo mood was going down, he really wanted to celebrate with everybody.

"Well, we can try to convince him." Sungjong offered.

"Well, be prepared because he is coming here." Hoya said and everybody turned to look at the direction the small-eyed boy was coming.

Sunggyu looked in everyone eyes before stopping in Myungsoo’s. The people in the cafeteria instantly stopped to watch the fight they thought it was going to happen.

"Myungsoo, can I have a word?" The elder demanded and the not so lonely kid sighed but moved as to follow Sunggyu.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sungyeol stopped them both. "Who guarantees me that you won’t hurt him?"

"I won’t." Sunggyu blinked innocently, completely different from the previous day.

"You two were about to fight each other yesterday." Sungyeol didn't seem convinced, after all, he didn't want Myungsoo scared of getting close to them, and Sunggyu already had done damage enough.

"I know, but I want to talk to him. Why are you so concerned anyway?" Sunggyu asked annoyed.

"B-because he is my friend too, I don’t want anybody fighting, we are finally forgiving each other’s." Sungyeol tried to answer without stuttering.

"Don’t worry, as I said I just want to talk." Sunggyu assured with a tired tone.

"Leave it Sungyeol, I don’t need this if anything happens I can handle." The newcomer assured his friend and Sunggyu turned and started walking with Myungsoo following him, leaving five confused boys behind them and a lot of curious eyes hoping a fight between the two would start.

They got away from the cafeteria and entered some room that wasn’t being used at the moment so they could speak.

"What is happening? How did you come close to Sungyeol? Why you were wearing his clothes yesterday?" The older inquired.

"I don’t want to answer." The younger answered calmly.

"Kim Myungsoo, are you scheming something to get back at me?" Sunggyu snapped.

"The world doesn’t revolve around you. I’m sorry I have burst your bubble. Honestly, I don’t like fighting you. I understand that you don’t like me, and you blame me for a lot of things but, can’t you at least drop the provoking and arguing part? It’s troublesome, I’m tired, it’s been 15 years." Myungsoo pleaded tiredly.

"Fine, get out from my family lives then."

Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hyung…"

"Don’t call me hyung brat, I didn’t allow back then, I won’t allow now." Sunggyu showed his anger through his small eyes and got close to intimidate the younger. Myungsoo tried his best not to waver, he knew what Sunggyu was capable of though they never hurt each other physically.

"Ok, then Sunggyu-shi. If you mean that I should leave your house don’t worry, I’m doing my best. Why do you think that I study so much to the point to skip a grade? I never meant to compete with you even though I know it looks like I’m trying to piss you off."

"Then?" Sunggyu asked a bit confused.

"I don’t want to live off my family, or yours, and I can’t move in with my uncle or weird rumors would arise. I want a good job so I can have a place of my own. I am saving all my money for that."

"Oh." Sunggyu was a bit surprised, he never stopped to talk to the younger before, he didn’t know about his goals. Maybe he should take the opportunity to settle some things then. "Why did you choose to go to med school then if you weren’t trying to compete? You’re even doing the same pattern."

"Were you looking after me?" Myungsoo asked with a light of hope in his eyes.

"Please!" Sunggyu shifted his gaze and the younger chuckled a bit.

"I admire your father for everything he tried to do for me. I wanted to be a doctor since I was 10. And I purposely asked noona to mention to you so you could drop it."

"What?" Sunggyu face became red with anger. "I had the best grades for almost 4 years Myungsoo, 4 years. It would only take me one year to graduate now if it wasn’t for you."

"Hyu…, I mean, Sunggyu shi, we were never close but that doesn’t mean I don’t know a thing or two about you. I knew that you wanted to impress your father and that’s why you chose to go for med, and you study hard to be able to keep that score up, but your true talent lies in another place, you hate hospital smell because it makes you remember bad memories, and you blame your grandmother for hindering your father music dreams. Wouldn’t you become unhappy?"

"This is my life, fucker, YOU SHOULDN’T MEDDLE WITH." He grabbed the younger collar.

"What about you meddling in mine? You keep doing it even if I avoid you, don’t think I don’t know what happened in high school." Myungsoo looked at him fiercely.

"I don’t know what are you talking about. Do you want me to be sorry for some pushing here and there? That can’t even classify as bullying."

"Oh, should I summarize? First a missing tooth, broken foot, back pains, black eye..." Myungsoo was counting things in his fingers.

"You know about that?" Sunggyu eyes became double the size as he was surprised and Myungsoo took the chance to pry the older hands off his shirt.

"Of course I do, that’s why I meddled with your life. Do you really think that Sungjong would know my girlfriend from Cheonju? Please, I know him for 8 years now, I knew he had money, I knew you were needing money too. I made you two help each other. Where the hell do you think Sungjong found such organized notebooks to study with?" Myungsoo explained and that got Sunggyu pale.

"I’ll take advantage of this opportunity because I don’t know if it will be possible to talk to you in an almost civilized manner again. You didn’t need to put such an effort for keeping me away, I feel that I don’t belong in your family. I am doing an effort to one day move out and find my own place, but maybe you should come back to take care of them. They miss you, your father hid all your pictures, I think it hurts him to see your face and not be able to talk to you. Noona cleans your room every now and then, omma always cooks your favorite foods because she says one day you will change your mind and she should be prepared when you come back home."

"What?" Sunggyu asked dumbly.

"She likes you, she had always have. She never wanted to take the place of your mother, she wanted to be your friend just like she is friends with noona." Myungsoo explained.

"They don’t need me Myungsoo. I’m not their baby anymore, I grew up." Sunggyu turned around to not show his sadness.

"Neither am I. Can’t you see that I’m already a full grown man?"

"Please, you’re not quite there yet, you turned 19 the other day. They have the kid now, I bet he has twice the amount of baby fat that you had." Sunggyu said as he turned back to glare at the younger.

"He was your worst mistake up till now. Are you jealous of him? He can’t be blamed for anything, he came way later. How can you refuse to be a part of his life? He is your brother as much as he is mine, he needs you in his life too, you know? He always asks why you aren’t around and omma and appa are running out of excuses. He is growing up and you are missing. Don’t do the same mistakes you did with me. I don’t care about all you did because we are not really related, but he is my brother, our brother, he misses you in his life even though he pretends he doesn’t."

"I don’t like kid’s Myungsoo, you should know that. I can’t handle them. I can’t handle crying. I can’t handle pouting." Sunggyu tried to justify himself.

"This is not true. I observed you with your friends before and I’ve seen you be affectionate with your donsaengs. Come on, he bonds so easily, you would be able to bond well with him, last night he met Sungyeol and they are already good friends." Myungsoo pleaded.

"Creep."

"You know I am, I’m not denying that." Myungsoo stretched his lips in half a smile.

"So, you brought Sungyeol home?" Sunggyu avoided the family topic bringing back his initial concern to the conversation.

"He followed me. I couldn’t really say no." Myungsoo sighed.

"What’s so difficult about saying no to him? I wasn’t lying when I said he was everything you hate."

"I don’t want to talk about him."

"No, you’re going to. I don’t want to be around you, you know that." The younger sighed and looked down.

"I tried to push him away but he keeps following me, I don’t understand him."

"He is like that." That was Sunggyu turn to sigh. "With all that happened lately, I don’t think he’ll let you push him away. He seems to have made up his mind to befriend you. Sungyeol defended you yesterday and challenged me, he doesn’t always do that. He does that a lot for Haeun though."

"Did, they are not together anymore." Myungsoo corrected and Sunggyu head turned sharply at the younger boy.

"What? How do you know?"  Sunggyu asked and the younger shrugged. "Is this really true?" Myungsoo nodded and he gulped loudly. "We’re done now. Haeun controlled Sungyeol really well, she would be able to keep him away from you if you wanted, I’m not really sure what she would want as a payback though." Sunggyu was thinking aloud. "This is like dad’s marriage again. Why do we keep being trapped together? Waeeeee?" He brought his hands to his temples already having a mental breakdown.

"You’re the only one that keeps thinking that is a bad thing to get closer to me." Myungsoo mumbled lowly but Sunggyu was able to hear.

"Wait, you don’t hate me?" He asked in surprise.

"I… I forgave you when I came to know what you did in high school. I just react the way I do because you always push me. I am not like that and you would know if you had given me a chance." Myungsoo explained pitifully.

"What are you saying?"

"Can we… can we try to be friends? I know that I’m not good brother material for you, but maybe I can be your friend. Nobody can understand your family matters better than me, and if you want I can help mend things with them and once you do I’ll leave." Myungsoo looked at him in hope.

"I can’t be possibly be hearing this." Sunggyu couldn’t believe his ears.

"Sorry, I thought that was possible because we are talking without trying to kill each other for 20 minutes already." Myungsoo looked to the ground a little dispirited and Sunggyu just blinked realizing it was true; maybe he could try a bit? If he didn’t like he always could avoid the other again.

"Maybe we could. Maybe if it weren’t for family matters we could have been friends." Myungsoo looked up again with hope filling his sharp eyes. "I can’t be your friend if you’re going to be hating on me behind my back though." The small-eyed boy said with a distrustful tone.

"No, I won’t." Myungsoo assured him hoping to convey his sincerity in getting close.

"So are you willing to forgive all the bullying I did to you?" The younger nodded eagerly. "You are agreeing to whatever I am saying, are you that desperate?"

"I am tired of being alone. I like Sungyeol, I like Sungjong, Dongwoo hyung seems to like me, can you just easy things for me a bit? If they had your approval…"

"Ok kid." He sighed reached his hand out and for the first time ever ruffled the younger hair a bit. Myungsoo couldn’t believe. Sunggyu not only talked to him but agreed to be friends, he even ruffled his hair in a display of affection. He was frozen in place trying to process everything, Sunggyu showing affection to him was something he couldn’t possibly imagine and it was happening right now. The older pulled the younger boy closer and hugged him. "I’ll change my ways a bit for you. Let’s be friends, you can call me hyung now." Now that hug was a killer, he was receiving a lot of hugs today and was really liking this skinship thing, he was so happy that he started crying silently.

When Sunggyu let him go, he saw the younger crying and wiped his tear. "Aigo, you’re still a crybaby."

"No, I am not." He quickly started to run his hands over his face to hide the fact that his emotions got the best of him.

"Haha it’s okay. Don’t let others make you cry ok? Your mom will be mad at me again, you don’t know how many people I had to deal with, you had a lot of bullies, not only those three."  Myungsoo smiled at him and Sunggyu couldn’t avoid smiling back. "I am so dumb, I was such a bad hyung for you. I don’t deserve to be your older brother."

"No Sung… Hyung, please don’t say that, I…" Myungsoo wanted to say that it was ok, that he didn't blame him and didn't hold any grudges against him but Sunggyu cut him off.

"Myungsoo, let’s just be friends, I’ll be ashamed to be your brother after all I did, let’s just start from zero."

"But hyung, your family…" Myungsoo still tried to argue but the older was just stubborn.

"No, look, I hurt them and they hurt me too. You know after you came my father didn’t treat me the same anymore. Even If I behaved well he barely talked to me, I hate to admit this but sometimes I picked on you just so we could interact. We just grew apart. I can’t show up pretending nothing happened even if I decided to start from scratch with you. He cut me off financially, I don’t know if you know but noona is paying for my fees here. How do you expect me not to be jealous when he is giving you the things that should go for me first. He gave you a car, trips and everything he could pamper you with, and even if I worked my ass off to impress him, I would barely receive some words? I didn’t leave home because your mother got pregnant, it was because we fought really hard. You should know I hold grudges and nothing will be solved easily."

"Hyung…"

"Myungsoo no. Your words made me think but let’s not think far ahead. One day, if I feel comfortable enough and if I get close to you enough, I’ll let you help me with this. In the meantime we are not related, don’t say a word about my family to my friends, let’s just pretend that our fights were because of a girl and move on."

"Is this the only way?" 

"For now it is." Sunggyu said with a definitive tone.

"I guess I can keep a secret." Myungsoo agreed with a sigh.

"Thank you." He caressed the younger face again then retreated his hand. "Don’t expect to have much skinship from me though, I know you’re liking." They both laughed at that, Myungsoo was like a koala when he was younger and perhaps he still was.

"I think it’s better if we come back now, lunchtime is about to end and I need to grab my things."

"Sure."

__________________________________

They entered the cafeteria again talking calmly and Myungsoo was typing on his phone when they walked to the table where the other guys were. Sungyeol had a distressed face pretending to be talking to Hoya and Woohyun while Dongwoo and Sungjong talked excitedly about the celebration they would have on the weekend. The rest of the students were a little disappointed that they still didn’t see a fist fight from the two.

"There you are, what took you so long? Why are your eyes red? Were you crying? Did hyung beat you?" Sungyeol bombarded them with questions as soon as they arrived but was ignored by the other two.

Soon they heard Sunggyu cell phone play some Nell song. Myungsoo laughed and Sunggyu felt a bit shy. He denied the call and saved the number on his phone.

"Hyung, you don’t change."

"What? I like them and this is literally my song."

"As if Nell would write a song especially for you." Woohyun mumbled looking a bit annoyed and Myungsoo just laughed even more.

"They don’t know?"

"No, you’re not telling either." Sunggyu glared at him.

Myungsoo sighed. "Meanie."

"Don’t expect big changes."

"When the hell you two became so buddy-buddy?" Hoya asked and the two Kims shrugged in sync.

"Myungsoo, did he do anything to you? Why are your eyes red?" Sungyeol asked again in worry.

"Will you be needing Sungyeol to defend you now? What a baby." Sunggyu said teasingly and elbowing Myungsoo sides lightly.

"Hyung, don’t push me." Myungsoo warned him.

"Baby." Sunggyu flicked the younger forehead a bit and laughed goofily. Myungsoo just lets him do whatever, he didn’t want to fight again. "Nothing happened Sungyeol, we just talked and solved our issues to some point." 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Dongwoo shouted happily. "That means that we all can celebrate together. Table for seven Hyunnie, should I call your mother? What about noraebang later?"

"Please do. She is already tired of my voice." Woohyun was eyeing Myungsoo and Sunggyu suspiciously, would Myungsoo be another competition for Sunggyu heart?

"Hyungs, can I ask why you were fighting?" Sungjong inquired and they looked at each other, Sunggyu panicked a little until the younger tried to save his ass.

"We fought over Hyorin noona." He said simply. Sunggyu glared at him, Sungyeol and Woohyun hearts felt weird and Sungjong was thinking where he heard that name before. The other two couldn’t really follow the conversation.

"Hyorin noona… that makes me remember something. Sungjong you lied to me, you don’t know her directly or indirectly." Sunggyu accused the maknae and Sungjong finally could remember where he heard that name before.

"Hyung I… I… I…" He started to stutter and fidget not knowing what to say and looking to Myungsoo to ask for help.

"That’s ok, I won’t be mad, I know it was Myungsoo that gave you my number." Everybody got confused now, only Hoya seemed to follow the conversation halfway.

"Can somebody explain who is this girl? I don’t follow the conversation." Dongwoo asked curiously voicing all the others thoughts.

"My first love." Sunggyu said and Myungsoo head snapped back at him asking with his eyes if he was telling the truth. They agreed to say they fought over a girl but they didn’t agree on anything beyond that, and this was as new for him as it was for the others. The older nodded discreetly and proceeded to talk. "I loved her but she liked Myungsoo instead. She fell for his weird charms even though he is 5 years younger than her. That’s why I called him thief yesterday."

"Oh. That is a big revelation! Was she pretty?" Hoya asked interestedly. He didn't like to gossip too much but to see Sunggyu out of character was fun and he was still hung up on the situation that his hyung had with Dongwoo earlier.

"Oh, yeah, with a great body, and really big boobs more or less this size." Sunggyu put his hands in front of his chest so they could imagine the size, making Woohyun jealous in the process.

"Haeun had big boobs too." Sungyeol said and looked down sighing and everybody looked at him not comprehending how one thing had to do with the other. Myungsoo was doing a concerned face and Sungyeol glanced at him a bit with a disappointed look. "I better go, my manager is coming to pick me up any minute now."

"Wait, Sungyeol." Myungsoo called him but he waved the younger off.

"What was that?" Woohyun asked surprised.

"I don’t know." Sungjong had a frown on his pretty face.

"Does he know this Hyorin girl?" Hoya asked.

"Myungie?" Dongwoo urged for the new boy input.

"Hyung, don’t talk about Hyorin noona again, actually don’t talk about my life anymore, if I am going to be friends with somebody, I prefer to say things at my own pace. I think he thinks he should have known first." Myungsoo spoke a bit irritated to Sunggyu even though the others didn't notice. He lied and hoped the others would buy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo managed to contact Sungyeol about two days later and the model answered the phone cheerfully, which surprised the younger, he was worried if he had done something wrong but Sungyeol just assured him that he got a bit sad because he remembered Haeun but was fine now. Sungyeol took the opportunity to give the younger the address from Woohyun mom restaurant and agreed to meet the younger there.

When Saturday came, Myungsoo decided to come by cab so he could drink and enjoy this celebration/welcoming party with the rest, although he was feeling a bit nervous. They ate well and Woohyun mom seemed to like him, asking him to come anytime he wanted to impress a date. Woohyun got a bit constrained by his mom comments but let it go.

They proceeded to a close noraebang having already drunk some bottles of beer. Once there Sungjong stole the mic and challenged Dongwoo to sing with him Tell me from Wonder Girls while the rest sat on the couch. Woohyun and Sunggyu were looking to the book of songs together, Hoya challenged Myungsoo to a drinking contest, and when the younger accepted Sungyeol tried to stop them.

"It’s better not to accept his challenge. Hoya hyung wins everybody here, he just wants you to pay for him."

"Maybe it will be him paying for me. I can take the challenge, don’t worry." Myungsoo smirked confidently.

"But…" 

"If I get drunk, take me to your place and return the favor I did." The younger said and that shut Sungyeol up, after all the model owed him that at least.

"Did you nurse Sungyeol before or something?" Hoya asked curiously.

"Hoya hyung it’s better if you don’t know the details." Myungsoo dismissed him. "Order the beers so I can take you down."

"You think you can win? Well, well, well, Myungsoo you don’t know who you are messing with." Hoya said with a smile of confidence that showed his fangs.

"Neither do you. Come on."

"Ok, let’s go at our own pace. The first to puke loses." Hoya established the rules. He was sure he was going to take Myungsoo down.

"I hope you’ve brought something to wipe your mouth later, hyung." The newcomer provoked and Sungyeol couldn't believe that this was the same shy Myungsoo from college or sweet Myungsoo from home.

"HAHAHA, Myungsoo let’s see about that." Hoya laughed but then threw him a playful threatening look.

They ordered a few beers for everybody. Sunggyu once more didn’t drink because he was driving and Woohyun decided to follow his example to not make some mistake, even though he would love to have sex with Sunggyu again. Since they were at a noraebang, Sunggyu was able to impress them all with his singing skills, even imitating his father voice. Everyone seemed to find his impersonation on the spot and Myungsoo clapped his hands hard than everybody since he knew the real Jongwan, that made the older to be in a great good mood, and he was treating Woohyun rather nicely today, talking about Music and singing together here and there. 

Hoya just kept drinking and observing his two cuties Sungjong and Dongwoo, that were playing nicely and having fun without drinking much, so the Busan boy was not guilty about his decision of being wasted, he knew that at least one of them was going to take care of him later. Myungsoo and Sungyeol were talking and getting to know each other more, laughing in their own bubble.

"So how is it to break so many hearts?" Sungyeol tried to make small conversation with his new friend.

"I don’t know, you tell me, we are at the same level." The younger shrugged.

"How can I possibly know? I was dating until the other day." Sungyeol said slightly pouting.

"But now there’s a lot of people eyeing you. How do you feel?" Myungsoo asked.

"A bit weird. I mean, when I entered college a lot of people followed me everywhere, it was kind of creepy. Now that Haeun is out of the picture they aren’t afraid to follow me again, although they haven't mustered the courage to approach me yet. Why do you reject people so much? Some pretty girls want you." Sungyeol asked curiously, he just wanted to keep discovering more things about Myungsoo.

"I know, but I am not interested, and I don’t have the heart to lie to them and go out messing with them." Myungsoo explained then drank some more from his bottle. 

"A very mature decision." Sungyeol laughed and shoved the younger. They started to playfully push each other until they made Hoya drop his beer.

"Eeeeey you two stop that shit, look at what you have done." Hoya said giving then one of his best bitch faces.

"Hehehe. Sorry, hyung." They said synchronized.

"Fine, but I’ll count as if I have drunk all of this bottle." Hoya grumbled

"Ok, you’re going to lose with or without it." Myungsoo spoke confidently.

"Yeah hyung, do you know that Myungsoo has never had a hangover before? I just keep thinking how you will wake up tomorrow." Sungyeol imagined the scene and giggled with it.

"He never drank enough then." Hoya muttered drinking another big gulp from a new bottle.

"I have this uncle, he is a heavy drinker, he taught me how to drink and we became drinking buddies once I came of age." Myungsoo explained.

"What’s your age again?" Hoya asked just to be sure he wasn't corrupting him.

"19, but my birthday is closer than far at this point." Myungsoo explained.

"When?" Sungyeol asked interested, he knew Myungsoo skipped a year and was younger but he didn't know how much apart they were for the younger refuse to call him hyung.

"March, 13."

"Oh a bit before me. Do you want a joint party?" Hoya proposed.

"Can we do that?" Myungsoo asked excitedly as his eyes lit up.

"Of course we can. You always ask these kinds of questions." Hoya chuckled.

"He doesn’t have many experiences with friends hyung. It’s like he is discovering a new world. Just bear with it." Sungyeol explained.

"Don’t talk like that about me." Myungsoo shoved Sungyeol again and Hoya couldn’t help to think how the dynamics of everybody seemed to change this semester.

"Hoya, come to sing something." Dongwoo grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, shoving a mic in his hand. Hoya started to sing and dance uncoordinated because of the alcohol and that seemed to amuse Dongwoo.

"Myungsoo, can I tell you a secret?" Sungyeol spoke in the other ear.

"Yeah." The younger tried to hide a shy smile.

"I think Dongwoo hyung likes Hoya hyung." Sungyeol said but Sungjong managed to hear.

"This isn’t a secret hyung, anyone can see, Dongwoo hyung can't stand to be apart from Hoya hyung now." Sungjong plopped himself down the couch next to them. The two Lees started to bicker and Myungsoo took this chance to put his hand around Sungyeol and play with his hair, thing that the older didn’t mind and Sungjong seemed to find a bit weird, Sungyeol usually didn't like being touched, even Haeun couldn't play with his hair before, but he chose not to say anything about it.

Sunggyu took a look at the maknae line and to Myungsoo, the younger seemed to be getting along with everybody just fine and he was happy for that, but the younger didn’t hide that his favorite was Sungyeol. He smiled and decided to go take some fresh air outside the noraebang room and came to the rooftop of the small building.

The night was clear and although he couldn’t see the stars he could still appreciate the full moon. He lost track of time and was a bit startled when he heard the door open and Woohyun popped his head out to observe, clearly looking for him.

"Hyung, I found you." He came out closing the door behind him.

"I came to take some fresh air and think a bit about stuff." The older said lazily not really turning to look at the newly arrived boy.

"Hm."

"Are they behaving down there? Do you need anything?" Sunggyu finally looked at him with a raised brow.

"Yes, behaving nicely, Sungjong, Sungyeol and Dongwoo didn’t drink much and Hoya and Myungsoo are doing a drinking competition, that is tied right now, but I think the other three can keep them in check. Can I keep you some company?"

"Sure." Woohyun finally approached him and they both leaned on the rail.

"So what were you thinking about?" Woohyun asked softly.

"About us all. Our group. The things we went through in this past couple of months."

"I see, some were nice, some were not, right?"

"Yeah, something like that." Sunggyu answered lazily and became silent observing the full moon.

"Hyung, I admire you a lot." Sunggyu looked at the younger with his brows raised. "And you attract me like nobody else has ever attracted me." Sunggyu sighed already knowing where this was going. "Can we… can we try? Can you give me a chance?"

"No, I don’t want to date you. It was good once but we already saw the consequences of it and I don’t want that happening again." Sunggyu shook his head.

"It won’t." The younger assured him.

"How can you ask me this Woohyun? Don’t you know how guilty I feel? Dongwoo suffered a lot because of us." Sunggyu said exasperatedly.

"But hyung, everything is changed now." The younger insisted.

"How come? Do you want to scrub things in your cousin's face?" Sunggyu asked startled.

"NO, that’s not it. I think he moved on. I think he has fallen for Hoya."

"It doesn’t matter Woohyun. Even if he likes Hoya now, I think it would be bad if he were to see us together and he still stays single. Hoya insists that he likes girls only and Dongwoo is bound to suffer, if we were to be together we were only be inflicting more pain." He massaged his temples, Woohyun could give him a headache any minute.

"We would not. I think last time I was wrong but this time I am right. He won’t care."

"The fact that he is falling for Hoya not necessarily means that he doesn’t still feel something for me. There’s no way to be sure yet. He won’t care once he has a boyfriend. If he doesn’t have one, he will. It is too soon." Sunggyu argued further.

"Hyung, don’t be like this. I like you, you’re breaking my heart." Woohyun had the saddest face that Sunggyu has seen until now and that made his heart hurt, he knew he was going to hurt Woohyun and he was going to hurt himself too, but he couldn’t bring himself to try something with the younger when Dongwoo wasn’t completely healed yet. He knew that Woohyun would keep trying so he had to be harsh.

"You don’t have a heart. You’re a flirt and a playboy, you take advantage of anyone that lets you, there’s plenty of rumors about you around. I want someone that can not only love me but be totally committed to me only. You broke your own cousin heart because you wanted to get in my pants. Even if Dongwoo wasn’t in the picture, there’s nothing on you that would make me want something serious. You were a good fuck and that’s it. Keep in mind that that happened once and will not happen ever again. I can put up with you only as a friend." Sunggyu said coldly and Woohyun felt as if the older was cutting his flesh open and taking his heart outside his body with his bare hands.

"You don’t believe that I like you." Woohyun was astonished. 

"No, I don’t." Sunggyu confirmed.

"I’ll prove you wrong." The younger said confidently.

"You’re not going to be able to." The oldest resisted.

"I’ll change my ways for you. I won’t flirt anymore, I’ll compromise, from today on I won’t sleep with anybody else. Actually, since I slept with you I didn’t have anyone else."

"NO, Woohyun, NO!" Sunggyu shouted in anger. "And even if it were to be another person, I won’t date anybody until Dongwoo is completely fine again, dating somebody else."

"That’s too harsh; you’re denying us to live something beautiful together." Woohyun wanted to pull all of his hair out of frustration.

"With you? I doubt it." Sunggyu words were the final blow into Woohyun heart. They both became silent for a while until Dongwoo himself came onto the rooftop looking for them.

"Hyung, there you are, Hoya is completely drunk, can you help me take him home? Sungjong doesn’t want to go yet and Myungsoo said he could pay a cab to take Sungjong, Woohyun and Sungyeol home." Dongwoo asked with a sorry smile.

"Sure, take my keys, my car is two blocks away I’ll bring Hoya." He threw his keys to Dongwoo and went out of the rooftop, leaving the two cousins outside alone. Dongwoo was about to go pick the car when he noticed that Woohyun was frozen in place and his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Hyunnie, what happened?" The blondie asked softly.

"Nothing that I don’t deserve." Woohyun voice cracked at the end.

"You’re crying, whatever it is, is hurting you. Tell hyung." Woohyun squatted on the ground and brought his hands to his face, he couldn’t take anymore and his tears fell. He couldn’t believe that Dongwoo, whom he hurt deeply, would still be caring about him.

"Hyung, can I ask you a question?"

"Tell me." Dongwoo ran his hand in the younger hair.

"Do you still love Sunggyu hyung?" Dongwoo sighed.

"I do. But not the same way it was before. Even though you two hurt me, and every time I think about it I want to cry because of your lack of consideration, I don’t think I should be still hung up on the feelings of love and anger I had for him. I think another person is slowly mending my heart."

"Hoya is lucky to have your love. If it were him in our situation before, he wouldn’t have betrayed you even if he weren’t going to return your feelings and I am sure of that."

"How do you know it's Hoya?" Dongwoo gasped surprised. Was he that transparent? "Anyway, what is really your problem?"

"Sunggyu hyung." Dongwoo wasn't surprised by this answer. When weren't Woohyun problems about Sunggyu lately?

"What about him?"

"I love him too. Since now you like Hoya I asked him for a chance." The younger summarized.

"Oh. What he said?" Wow, that was some development.

"Very bad things. I broke your heart and I feel like I deserve some of what he said. I know that with what we’ve done I could be seen as a bad person and because I flirt a lot of course people think I am a player but it's not like I am a whore you know? After Gayoon I only slept with him, it was wrong but I couldn’t help it, I like him, I like him." He said exasperatedly.

"Oh Hyunnie, I don’t know what I can do for you."

"He said he wouldn’t ever give me a chance, he thinks I’m not capable of loving, and he wouldn’t date me nor anyone until you’re dating somebody."

"That’s just nonsense. How can someone condition his own happiness on someone else relationship? I could date somebody on a week or stay single the rest of my life. He is too smart, he said that because he knows that I don’t go for one night stands and Hoya will never give me a chance, so he wouldn’t have to give you a chance either. I feel like slapping him." Dongwoo said annoyed.

"I know. He turned me down but I don’t know if I’ll be able to forget him."

"Aish I don’t understand him. When I… When I saw you in the bathroom together, I saw that it was not only lust there. I knew that you two were made for each other and I would only be in the way. I feel mad that I let him go for you and you two are not together." Dongwoo put his hands on his waist and paced back and forth for a while.

"I thought that too." Woohyun mumbled pitifully.

"Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Hoya and we can beat some sense into him." Dongwoo stopped to pat his cousin's head.

"No Hyung, it’s ok, don’t do anything. If you’re not ready, don’t act on your feelings just because of me. It hurts me, but I’m not one to give up easily and you know it. It will take time for him to understand that I’m serious but I will wait for him to come around."

"Who said I was going to act on my feelings? Hoya still wants to beat someone. Anyway Hyunnie, my experience says that it takes too long and in the end, you have no guarantees. Just keep this in mind, ok?"

"Yes hyung."

"Now let’s go pick his car before he throws a tantrum. Hoya needs to come home and I owe him."

"Dongwoo, you’re so caring, you're really loving him."  Woohyun wiped his tears and gave the older a sad smile.

"I think I am." Dongwoo smiled widely and Woohyun could feel hearts coming out of his eyes. "He seems like a bully sometimes, especially with you, but he can be so caring, you have no idea."

"I’m happy for you, I wish Hoya can come around."

"Maybe, until then we have each other back and I hope this time you won’t betray me again." Dongwoo shot him a fake warning glare.

"No, I’ll never do that again, besides, even if Hoya were to be gay I bet he would die before having sex with me." Woohyun tried to lighten up the mood with a joke.

"He better, or else I’ll kill you both." Dongwoo narrowed his eyes threatening him and this time he was not kidding.

 


	18. Progress - Invitation - Myungsoo 2 x Haeun 0 - Party – I think I love you

 

 

They didn’t know when, but at some point of their little celebration, Sungjong uploaded the pictures he took in his Instagram. There was one where he had a serious Sunggyu by his side, one that he smiled sweetly and Woohyun could be spotted singing in the back, one with Dongwoo trying to help a passed out Hoya. And the favorite for all girls showed Myungsoo smiling widely, showing his dimples, with a beer bottle in one hand and the other around Sungyeol shoulders and the tallest model smiling and posing with V-signs. 

Next Monday, all the girls were in an uproar talking not so quietly about their night out. They seemed to appreciate that Dongwoo was back at being his angel-self and how Hoya looked like a harmless baby when passed out, or were jealous of how Sungjong skin was so good, how they were turned on by Sunggyu bad boy aura in that picture (Woohyun wanted to shoot lasers to all of them because of that), or how Woohyun seemed hot singing. They wondered how Myungsoo had secured his place once and for all between the popular guys out of nowhere and were happy that he seemed close with Sungyeol, they even were kind of surprised to see that Kim Myungsoo knew how to have fun. Girls and some boys squealed left and right, happy that they would be seeing interactions between the two heartthrobs more often now, and that’s what happened when they all came from their classes to have lunch together.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls have you seen Sungjong Instagram? What was that?"

"I heard that they were celebrating something. Last week they were all hugging each other and it seems that they are kind of on good terms again."

"I wanted to see a fight." Some girl pouted.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn’t like to see none of them with black eyes."

"Girls, what about Kim Myungsoo? How did that happen? I mean, I’ve seen Sungyeol glare at him a while back and now he is dragging Myungsoo up and down."

"I don’t even know but I like seeing them together. Myungsoo is cute and shy and Sungyeol seemed to like annoying him. It’s funny."

"Can you believe what they’re saying? It seems that I’ll have some peaceful times when they start following you two all over again." Sungjong had the biggest smile and seemed to be glowing in happiness while Myungsoo was sitting like his soul flew out of his body and Sungyeol was having an amused expression in his features.

"Yah! Kim Myungsoo, wake up!" Sunggyu snapped his fingers together in front of the younger to see if he could make him come back to the real world.

"I want to die out of embarrassment." He said looking down at his food but not eating. "I can’t deal with all this gossiping and attention and following, I hate it."

"I feel you." Sungjong agreed.

"I hate you Myungsoo. Why things come easier for you?" Sunggyu had a mini mental breakdown.

"Hyung, you can have followers just do some fan service, look how it’s done." Woohyun turned around put one of the best smiles on his face and threw hearts to some girls that squealed. "See?"

"You can’t be serious Woohyun. Why would I do that?" The oldest glared at Woohyun.

"Because you want to be a singer and singers do these kinds of things?" The younger answered but was not really sure that was something Sunggyu wanted to hear.

"Have you seen Nell ever do this? K.will? Even male idols like TVXQ don’t use this kind of greasy stuff." Sunggyu brought a hand up to stop the younger if need it.

"Well, they were touchy-feely back then, Yunho and Jaejoong always hugged, held hands and did skinship. You can try with me." He sent a mischievous grin to Sunggyu and wiggled his brows.

"I do ship them but they weren’t greasy. And no, I don’t want to try anything with you, don’t even come close."

"Ehrm, hyung…" Myungsoo gave Sunggyu a warning glare and the older sighed,  at that moment Hoya and Dongwoo sat with them with the first looking annoyed.

"I was drunk, can’t I? I was celebrating, can’t I? Dongwoo carried me because he is a good friend. Get over it." Hoya was talking loudly for everybody to hear, he was also hating all of the gossips. "Hey, what’s up?" He added as he looked at his friends.

"Hi, guuuuys." Dongwoo smiled brightly happy with god knows what.

"So, Hoya, how was your morning the day after?" Sunggyu asked and Woohyun thanked that an opportunity to annoy his neighbor came.

"From what I heard, Dongwoo had to stay up all night taking care of him, rubbing circles on his back while he threw up, and also helped him to take a bath. I had to send special food for our drunk friend too." Woohyun reported with a mischievous smile and squeezed Hoya cheek. "Aigo, our Hobaby can't handle alcohol anymore."

"Woohyun do you want to die or what? Why did you have to tell them that I gave Dongwoo trouble? I can barely remember what happened that night. I probably made a fool of myself. Urgh." Hoya massaged his temples.

"It’s ok Hoya, I don’t mind. You didn’t give me trouble at all. I was happy to help you." Dongwoo assured patting his friend back and Woohyun squinted his eyes and asked in a whisper what happened to Sungjong but the maknae didn’t seem to know.

"How about you Myungsoo? How was your night and morning after?" Hoya asked, hoping he was not the only one to be puking everything out, and Sungyeol couldn’t hold his laugh after all Hoya was about to get surprised.

"Hm? Well pretty normal. I hailed a cab and took Sungjong, Woohyun hyung and Sungyeol home then I went home and then I woke up to swim the next day, then had to run some errands in the morning…" Myungsoo was recalling his day innocently when Hoya interrupted him with his eyes big and jaw low.

"You didn’t have a hangover?" The Busan boy asked in surprise.

"No?" Myungsoo tilted his head to the side.

"Hyung, you lost so bad to him, he still drank two bottles after you passed out and then he went out walking pretty fine and talking coherently." Sungyeol teased.

"I didn’t know you could drink that much hyung, you are a drinking prodigy, where all that alcohol went? How is that possible that you didn’t have a hangover?" Sungjong was amazed by Myungsoo capacity; he knew that Hoya could handle quite the amount of alcohol.

"I don’t know. I’m just like this." He answered shyly.

"Remember me not to ever make a bet with you that involve alcohol again. Anyway guys, do you want to hang out later?"

Sungyeol did his best to be comfortable in their lunch and under other people scrutiny, even though he didn’t mind before, it seemed that now people were looking at him as if waiting for something that he didn’t know what it was. Since he changed his status on Facebook the week before, he felt that people would start approaching him soon, maybe they were waiting to see if he would go back to Haeun or their break up was for real. But he had no conditions to deal with whatever people wanted from him right now.

Talking about the girl, she was trying to talk to him at all costs and he was purposely coming to college too early or a bit late to avoid meeting her in the elevator or subway. In class he would be talking with his friends Sungjae and Eli all the time, after classes or in between classes, he would always be accompanied by his friends and when he wanted to go home he picked up a ride with Sunggyu until halfway just so he could go home by another path or if Myungsoo didn’t have anything better to do he would, without shame, ask for a ride so she couldn’t approach him. He liked riding with Myungsoo better, the younger never asked about how he was feeling and he wouldn’t answer that anyway. Besides, he appreciated that Myungsoo never dropped him midway and delivered him by his door without complaints, and that was not exactly what Sunggyu would do.

He didn’t know exactly why he wanted to be friends with Myungsoo, but when the younger said he didn’t have any friends Sungyeol felt his heart ache weirdly. How can a person not have friends and be perfectly fine with it? Of course, this is impossible. The man is a social being right? AND if he was not mistaken, he saw a bit of jealousy and sadness in the younger eyes when he talked about that topic, so something in him screamed for him take this matter into his hands. But Sungyeol was still a bit awkward with him. After their talk in the hospital, even if the younger didn’t use the word love, he admitted that he was attracted to him and only to think about the implications made Sungyeol have a headache. _But it was only attraction, right?_ Some people felt attracted by others and don’t do anything about it. For example, Hoya said he was attracted by his friend Eunji but they never had anything. _Right Sungyeol, as long as you make yourself clear nothing will happen._

When he slept in Myungsoo house he was able to see sides that he would never have guessed the younger had. At first, he thought Myungsoo was dirty to the bone and that he had many relationships preferably with women older than him, but after they talked, the only thing he saw was a good son and an awesome older brother that seemed more like a young father. And honestly, it was a surprise and a cute sight. Myungsoo was mostly calm and quiet but when he was with his family he was as normal as any person could ever be, actually, a bit more attached and caring than normal. How could he think badly about a person like that now? In the end, he started thinking that Haeun must have put quite the pressure for him to accept something that crazy and that was it.

It was funny observing Myungsoo around people, he didn’t know how to react to a lot of things they did in their friendship. At first he was a bit weirded out by Hoya and Woohyun and really thought that the Busan boy was bulling the other, needless to say, that Woohyun himself laughed at this, he said they enjoyed annoying each other, the difference was that he did with actions and Hoya did it with words, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t like each other.

Dongwoo was another one that left Myungsoo very confused. He knew the blondie liked boys from the rumors around and he didn’t really know what to think about his behavior. The hug the other day was fine and he liked but the first time Dongwoo patted his butt was strange as hell, he literally froze and when they all eyed him as if he had grown another head he unconsciously went away from the blondie and hid behind Sunggyu. He wouldn’t know how to properly deal with him if he was showing interest. Once more they laughed at him.

“Been there, done that. Get used because he won’t stop. It doesn’t mean anything, he does to all of us.” Hoya quickly explained and Myungsoo got embarrassed for getting the wrong idea. But that at least earned his hair ruffled and a pat on his back from Sungyeol.

Sunggyu was a different matter. The hamster relationship with Woohyun was the one he couldn’t understand the most. He knew Sunggyu expressions quite well but he was sure the way the older looked to Woohyun had nothing to do with the way he acted. Sometimes Sunggyu would say some very hurtful remarks and that made Myungsoo sympathize a lot with the other but his hyung small eyes told things differently, sometimes showed regret, sometimes sadness. His own relationship with the oldest was also strange but they were heading for a better relationship. Sometimes Sunggyu would talk to him and ask how he was doing or what he was learning, and they would discuss about it, but since Myungsoo was unused to speak to him without all the drama their conversations always ended shortly.

Sensing that Myungsoo was really awkward, Sungyeol was taking upon himself to socially guide him. He would invite Myungsoo to eat something and would explain their dynamics. At first, Myungsoo wasn’t so keen about that but he got to see the model alone, almost if it was a date, and Sungyeol seemed to like, it was also a good opportunity for Myungsoo make the older forget their little secret.

One day Myungsoo was spacing out in the cafeteria when Sungyeol approached, trying to give him a fright but the younger didn’t even notice and kept staring at the walls.

"Earth to Myungsoo, what’s up with you today?" He shoved the younger lightly and only then he seemed to notice Sungyeol there.

"Oh, you’re here." He followed the model with his eyes as he sat in front of him.

"Yeah. I tried to scare you but you were out of this world. It’s something happening?"

"You could say so." Myungsooo mumbled and sighed.

"What it is?"

"Well, you’ll probably won’t see as a problem…" The younger scratched his nape.

"Just tell me, I know everything for you is a bit harder than others. Maybe I can help you somehow." The model encouraged.

"Well… I was invited to a birthday party." Myungsoo started hesitantly.

"Well, parties are great Myungsoo, you can go dance and drink and flirt and talk." Sungyeol chuckled. When is a party ever a problem?

"Except I can’t really do any of that well, aside from drinking." Myungsoo sighed once more.

"Don’t go then." Sungyeol concluded bluntly.

"Yeah normally I would pass but I can’t this time." Myungsoo sighed frustrated.

"Why?" Sungyeol raised his brows.

"Because my family will get mad at me."

"I see, go then, every now and then we have to take one for the team right? It’s the same thing for a family." Sungyeol concluded the obvious and Myungsoo rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, I have to go anyway. But it’s not just my presence there that is being required."

"Can you just spill everything? I don’t have a crystal ball, how can I give you advice if I don’t know about the whole situation." Sungyeol said with impatience.

"I have these twins cousins, they are going to celebrate their sweet sixteen western style, with a big party and a big opening dance and all. I am the closest in age to them, not to mention the only man, so they want me to be their dance partner. I don’t know what is going in their heads since they know I’m not fit for the task. Not only I can’t dance, I can’t divide myself in two for that and my family will want me to socialize but I don’t know anybody and I am afraid their friends would be flirting with me nonstop. Please help me with something." The younger pleaded with desperation in his eyes.

"Listen, you just have to find someone to dance with one of your cousins and keep you company through the party and that’s it. You can learn how to dance whatever they want, and if you have another person that can suffer together with you, maybe it won’t be that bad." Sungyeol took a natural sandwich from his bag and started eating while Myungsoo kept looking at him. "What?"

"Can you help me?" He asked timidly.

"No, no, no, no, I don’t even know them. You have other friends" Sungyeol waved his hand a big no.

"I don’t have many friends, pleaaaaase."  _Is that aegyo?_  "Besides they are kind of tall."

"Tall? How tall?" Sungyeol asked with his mouth full.

"Like Sunggyu hyung tall, that’s tall for a girl."

"Invite Sunggyu hyung then." Sungyeol insisted.

"Sungyeol, they are going to wear heels. Pleaaaaase." Myungsoo tried again and Sungyeol knew he was done for.

"Fine Myungsoo, fine, urgh, I can’t believe I am accepting this. This party better be full of nice food." The model gave him a warning look.

"Thank you Sungyeol, thank you so much." Myungsoo gave him a grateful smile and Sungyeol felt all kinds of fuzzy inside. Those smiles were killers, whenever Myungsoo smiled like that he would feel weird inside. "It’s going to be in two weeks we have to figure it out how to dance whatever they want. Wait, let me see if they approve you." He went around the table, sitting beside the model, putting his face close enough and taking a selca that he quickly sent to both of his cousins. He received a ton of messages asking who was that hottie beside him and if he really could be at the party."It seems that they like you."

"What’s not to like? We have followers for a reason. I've got to go now, just text me what I have to do later so we can squeeze in between my schedule." The model patted his back and went out eating a second sandwich that he just took from his bag.

Myungsoo was trying to hold his inner fanboy from squealing, he was pleased that Sungyeol agreed to help him, and that made him think that the model was nicer than he thought and whatever he felt for the model was growing. He pushed his thoughts away, it couldn’t be real love, right? Sungyeol was a crush and would stay like that.

Of course, he was wrong. When Sungyeol first was introduced to his cousins he felt jealous of the attention he was getting. They pretty much forgot his existence and Sungyeol had to try to include him in the conversation. Not only that, Sungyeol always came to practice with a bag full of food and water bottles for them, and whenever he felt that Myungsoo wasn’t getting the dance he would stop and would help him out with advice. There was a time when the twins had a mock test and couldn’t make it to the rehearsal, so Sungyeol pretended to be a girl just so Myungsoo could perfect his moves. It didn’t matter how much the awkward med student tried not to show, but he kept smiling nervously and his heart would beat weirdly fast whenever Sungyeol got too close. He thanked God that Sungyeol didn’t seem to notice and that he would joke around to break the tension every now and them.

The day of the party finally came and Myungsoo went to pick Sungyeol up. Because they were going to be dancing, they had to arrive a bit earlier than the rest of the guests. Sungyeol was a bit late due to his schedule so Myungsoo decided to wait for him in his apartment, the model was running up and down to arrange his clothing and Myungsoo was following him with his eyes.

"Myungsoo, do you want to put makeup on?" Myungsoo eyes grew and the model could see by the way he contorted his face that he didn’t like the idea. He chuckled. "Well, I guess today I am going to take the spotlight from you then." He went to the bathroom to style his hair and put some light make up on, and when he came out he saw Myungsoo holding his suit jacket, his tie, and his keys.

"Come on, we are late, you can put the tie on the way." They locked up Sungyeol door and went to the elevator. The model was trying to tie his tie but the knot was being weird.

"Give me here." Myungsoo undid the knot and was preparing to start to tie and Sungyeol was closing the buttons on his wrists when the elevator went up and stopped at Haeun floor. The girl entered the elevator dressed slutty as if she was going to hit the clubs but Myungsoo seemed unbothered by her presence.

"Here, I am tying like mine, it’s a different style and, if you want it, I can teach you so you can use in court later." He was finishing the knot quite skillfully when they heard the girl cough beside them, so he decided to proceed with the task quite slowly. 

"There, you look handsome. Here it is your jacket." He took the jacket that was resting on his shoulders and raised in the air so Sungyeol could put his arms inside. The scene looked quite domestic and Haeun felt angry at them, she was trying to talk to Sungyeol alone for some time now and he was purposely ignoring her, he was also sticking like glue near Myungsoo and it wouldn't be good to talk to him in the younger presence.

"You two are weirdly close lately." She spoke with some venom in her voice and today, almost a month after they broke up, instead of Sungyeol being sad he did an annoyed expression but pretended he didn’t hear her.

"Thank you Myungsoo, what would I do without you hm?" Myungsoo felt proud as if he had accomplished something, it didn’t really matter for him if Sungyeol had said that to piss his ex off or if he really meant that.

"It’s nothing. It’s only a tie." He blushed faintly looking to the ground.

"Nonsense." Sungyeol turned around to look at his reflection in the mirror on the elevator. "I look good, you look good. Man, we are going to rock tonight, we can have any girl we want." Both Haeun and Myungsoo hearts dropped with Sungyeol comment until he talked again. "Unfortunately for them, my attention today is only yours." He smiled to Myungsoo showing his gums then after some seconds he stopped and then made a worried face. "Do you think your family will like me?"

Myungsoo couldn’t hold his laugh in. "Of course they will, you are a nice guy."

 _What the hell? Getting worried about meeting the family is something that couples do._ "Oppa are you going to meet his family? Are you two dating or something?" The girl asked warily.

Sungyeol turned around to glare at the girl. "My love life is not your business Haeun, you chose to screw up with me so now just leave me alone." Myungsoo decided to intervene with his glaring and turn his attention back to himself.

"Yeol, I heard that there’s going to be coffee sweets there. I think you can eat it this time."

"Oh, my doctor is really giving me a free pass to coffee? I can’t believe it. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sungyeol was so happy with the news that he was hugging the younger. The truth was that he was really scared that something would steer a gastritis crisis again and he was doing his best to eat healthy food lately until Myungsoo said he could have some coffee.

"Yah! It’s just coffee, why are you hugging him? Get off each other." She said angrily.

Sungyeol distanced enough from the younger to look at his eyes mischievously and smirk. "It’s that jealousy I hear?" He chuckled.

"Well, some people only value things when they lose them." Myungsoo said ironically, saying to Sungyeol that he got the message with his eyes and keeping his hands around Sungyeol waist.

"Isn’t that true?" Sungyeol squeezed lightly Myungsoo nose as he smiled playfully and Myungsoo scrunched his face annoyed. "I feel like we should celebrate, after all, I have you in my life now."

Myungsoo smirked. "I second that. Let’s drink and get crazy and maybe…" Myungsoo let his sentence unfinished just for the girl imagination do the rest of the work.

"What? You two can’t be serious." She gasped. What had she done? And damn she was going to miss it.

"You little devil." Sungyeol chuckled but detached himself from the younger. "But no ruining my suit before it’s time."

The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the two guys left in a hurry to Myungsoo car that was parked in front of his building, leaving the girl in a mix of surprise, confusion, and anger. Myungsoo started the engine and started to drive his car while Sungyeol was dying from laughing in the passenger seat.

"That was priceless. OMG, Myungsoo we are really great together, I mean, who would have thought that you, in all your awkwardness, would be able to act like that."

"I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, after all, I gave the impression that we had something more than friendship going on." Myungsoo seemed apologetic about that.

"Well, if it’s her I don’t mind, I even reinforced so don’t dwell much in it. You did great, I’m proud of you padawan. You know it is amusing to see you two together… It’s like she wants to reap your head in anger." He started to laugh again.

"That’s probably because she blames me for breaking you two up. Or maybe because, now that she thinks we are going out, she thinks you replaced her with me. I don’t really know. Aside from that, I hate her, she annoyed me for a year and well… I am liking this friendship thing and she hurt you and yeah…" He finished awkwardly with a faint blush that Sungyeol didn't notice.

"Aigoo, so cute!" Sungyeol squeezed his cheek. "I feel a bit avenged. But what’s with the nickname?"

"Sorry I thought… I mean… I always hear the hyungs call you like that… I thought..." Myungsoo couldn’t bring himself to be coherent because he thought the model didn’t want to be called like that by him. Maybe he wasn’t close enough to Sungyeol to be calling him like that but the model just gave him a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Hey, don’t fret over. I liked, It’s kind of different coming from you but It has a nice ring to it." Then he opened a big gummy smile. "If only you could only attach the word hyung to it~." Myungsoo relaxed visibly then laughed in Sungyeol face.

"HAHAHAHAH. No."

"Why? I don’t know why you resist calling me hyung so much." Sungyeol pouted and turned in the car to look at the front. Just like Sungyeol couldn’t resist Myungsoo sincere smiles Myungsoo himself couldn’t resist Sungyeol pouts.

"Because…" He started with an unsure tone and Sungyeol side eyed him and continued pretending he was angry. "Because I wanted to feel closer, you know, as a friend." He said a bit embarrassed and Sungyeol didn’t know why but this statement brought happiness to him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the party location half an hour later, and after parking the car, entered the place running since they were a bit late.

"Oppa! Where the hell have you been?" One of the twins came to scold them as soon as they entered the room where she was and Sungyeol tried really hard to remember which one of the twins this was but Myungsoo saved him by saying the name before he could mistake them.

"Calm down Yuri, we arrived, didn’t we? Is this the way you treat someone who is doing you a favor?" Myungsoo scolded but hugged her anyway and the girl automatically changed her tone to a more apologetic one.

"Sorry oppa, it’s just Yura is about to cry and I don’t know what to do, she is counting on Sungyeol oppa. Talking about him where is…" Sungyeol poked his head from behind his friend to look at her; true to what Myungsoo said, she was wearing heels and was as tall as him.

"Hi, Yuri-shi." He gave her a polite smile.

"Oh, Sungyeol oppa, you look… hot." Her eyes were traveling around Sungyeol body and were she salivating? Young girls these days.

"Yura! I didn’t bring him for you to flirt with, I don’t want to be skinned alive by your father." _He is mine, back off. Oh my god what was that?_

"Spoilsport." The girl pouted and at the same time her sister entered the room they were in and Sungyeol thanked god that the girls had mercy on the guests and wore different clothes, it would be easier to differentiate them.

"Oppas, thank god you came." The newly arrived girl bowed.

"Hi, Yura." Myungsoo hugged his cousin. "Sorry we were a bit late but Sungyeol had a schedule and we ended bumping into someone unpleasant."

"What are you endorsing this time?" The older twin asked.

"It’s a secret, you’ll discover in the next few days." Sungyeol grinned mischievously and Myungsoo made a mental note to buy whatever magazine he would come out.

"But you ran here right? Your hair is all over the place." Yura pointed out and Sungyeol and Myungsoo looked at each other realizing now that the wind outside messed up their hair, actually, mainly Myungsoo hair.

"I can fix it. Do you have hairspray?" Sungyeol was confident in his skills, he ended up learning a thing or two with his coordinoonas.

Yuri ran to bring the hairspray from a bag in the corner and Sungyeol dragged Myungsoo to a chair and sat him down.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" Myungsoo was trying to struggle but Sungyeol was already with the bottle in his hand and coming towards him.

"Avoiding a crisis, that’s what he is doing." Yuri sassed him.

"You bet, besides you didn’t even style yourself much." Sungyeol complained.

"I don’t need to, I’m fine this way." The younger argued but his two cousins secured his shoulders down and Sungyeol placed his fingers in his hair, trying to pat down the strands and spraying whenever was necessary.

"Myungsoo, how many times should I tell you that you have to take advantage of your looks? We only live youth once you know? We should make the best of it. Be quiet and don’t struggle or else I’ll have to pull your hair." The younger groaned but decided to humor him. Sungyeol styled Myungsoo hair upwards and the girls were squealing happily with the results.

"Now you’re free to go. Look into the mirror and see how hot you are, if only you accepted my advice and put some eyeliner…"

"Let’s take pictures." Yuri took her phone out and started taking pictures of her and her sister and when she turned the camera towards them, Sungyeol started to move and pose like the professional model he was, and the girls were clapping and praising him until Yura decided to shove Myungsoo on the frame. The boy stood there awkwardly not knowing exactly what to do, he thought Sungyeol was so amazing and he probably looked like nothing beside him.

"Come on. Put your face to use." Sungyeol taught him some poses and they took some pictures together that they both may, or may have not, have asked to be sent to later. Sungyeol also took a photo of the twins kissing Myungsoo cheeks from Myungsoo phone and when somebody else entered the room, and distracted them, he uploaded on the younger Facebook with the description “My dates.” Little did he know that girls in college would make some weird rumors about his younger friend with that photo.

"Girls, boys, it’s time." The person said and they all moved to the hall, each one being held by the arm by a twin.

They rehearsed many songs that were combined together, changing partners a few times for each twin to dance with both boys. Myungsoo did better than they thought and later he admitted that he was rehearsing alone to be able to keep up with them, which earned him a squeeze in his cheeks from each girl.

After the dance ended and the party officially started, they thought that their favor was over but Yura grabbed Sungyeol by the arm and dragged him up and down the hall showing him off to her friends, he tried to be polite to them all but was secretly trying to find a way to go to Myungsoo family table where the younger was ignoring dance invitations from younger girls and trying to find him with his eyes.

When she finished introducing him to everybody he asked her a bit lamely if he could go eat something since he didn’t have anything to eat since lunch and she finally let him go. He moved quickly to where Myungsoo had his arms crossed and emitting a dark aura that the young girls didn’t seem to notice.

"Hey…" Sungyeol said as he moved between the girls to reach his friend. "What’s with the face?"

"You are my guest, you were supposed to keep me company." The younger grumbled.

"Sorry, Yura shi dragged me, but now I am here." Sungyeol smiled and poked Myungsoo sides.

"Good, come, I’ll introduce you to some people."

"More introductions? Urrgh." Sungyeol grumbled and was dragged to meet the twins parents and some of his others cousins that were giggling and throwing themselves at the model. Myungsoo felt something burn in his heart, he didn’t like sharing Sungyeol but had to be polite with his own family.

After they met five or six people Sungyeol stomach grumbled for real and he asked Myungsoo if they could have some food. They moved to where the food was being served, filled their plates and went out for a garden with some tables outside so they could eat and talk in peace. They put their plates and drinks on one of the secluded tables when they saw Yura entering the garden with a tall boy with colored hair by her side, and Myungsoo promptly grabbed Sungyeol wrist and made him hide.

"Shhhhh." Myungsoo put his finger in front of his mouth to make the younger shut up then pointed to the front where Yura and the boy with colored hair were.

"Yes Zelo, you can talk to me now, there’s no one around." The girl spoke softly and the boy seemed nervous.

"Yura, are you dating that tall guy? Who is him anyway?" The boy seemed a bit distressed.

"Are you talking about Sungyeol-oppa? He is friends with Myungsoo oppa and oppa introduced him to me. He is handsome right?" The girl teased.

"Isn’t he a bit old for you?" The boy asked with concern.

 _"Old? Who’s old? I just turned twenty."_ Sungyeol complained in a hushed voice.

 _"Shhhh Sungyeol."_ Myungsoo put his hand over the model mouth to shut him up definitely.

"He is around oppa age, just four years older, I don’t mind." She shrugged.

"What about your father? Did he talk to him or something?"The boy inquired.

"Why are you so worried about me and him, Zelo?" The girl asked with her patience growing thin.

"I am worried ok? College guys are different. They are wolves.. yeah they are… and...  and.. you’re young… and…" The boy was frustrated, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself but that was exactly what he was doing.

"I don’t understand your concern, Sungyeol oppa is a nice guy, I like him."  _Don’t tell me…_ Sungyeol eyes got big.

"I don’t want you to date him because I like you, I mean, I love you. Why can’t you just look at me?" The boy grabbed his colored hair out of frustration and turned around to hide his blushing face. The girl laughed and he couldn’t feel more humiliated, he was about to do a beeline for the exit when the girl held his wrists.

"Zelo… look at me." He didn’t want to but she managed to turn him around. "Zelo, I am so happy to hear that."

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I thought you were never going to confess and I didn’t have the courage to confess what I felt either." She said shyly.

"So you… you…" The boy's eyes doubled their size, he couldn't believe.

"Yes, I like you too." Both were blushing at this point.

"Does that mean you are my girlfriend now?" He asked excitedly but stopped when he remembered something. "What about Sungyeol shi?"

"Well, he is a nice guy and I like him but I don’t love him, I only know him for two weeks, he was just helping out with the dance as a favor." The boy got happy all over again. "But if you want me to be your girlfriend you have to talk to my father."

"Of course, of course, I’m going to talk to him right now." He grabbed her hand and they ran inside the house then Myungsoo and Sungyeol took the opportunity to come out of their hiding spot and sit properly at the table they were before.

"He has guts, her father is a marine, he is a bit scary." Myungsoo explained.

"Leave the guy, it’s probably his first girlfriend. Ahnn young love…. It brings back memories." Myungsoo sipped his soda silently not knowing what to say. "She seems to like him too, I’m jealous." Sungyeol was about to bring his fork to his mouth when Myungsoo spoke.

"What are you jealous of? If you want to date you just have to choose one person. There are tons of girls wanting you, didn’t you see the way people were looking at you here?" Myungsoo asked a bit grumpily but Sungyeol didn't seem to notice that.

"I could say the same thing about you. I don’t want to date just for the sake of it. It’s just… I want to feel loved, you know, like really loved, like loved the same way as I love. But whatever, I don’t want to date anytime soon, you could say I am traumatized." Sungyeol shrugged and went back to his food.

"Hm.." _At least you're not leaving my side anytime soon. Myungsoo, please control yourself!_

"At least I have my friends and they love me the same way right?" Sungyeol added.

"Well if you consider that what you have with friends is a type of love, how do you know it’s real? I think it’s hard to find real love outside the family." Myungsoo mused quietly.

"Well, I’m not sure. Nobody can be sure but I believe that we have some hardships in life to test bonds, you know? For example, in the elevator, that could easily be a situation hard for me but you went along and helped me, not only that, you are helping me a lot with my feelings even if you don’t know." Myungsoo bit his lips and looked down at his plate.

"What did I do?" He asked softly, he didn’t understand Sungyeol brain very well yet.

"You helped me not to focus on pain and it’s being great that your awkward self is always around. That’s real love for me as a friend. I think I enjoy your company the most now, even though you’re not as social as Woohyun hyung." He smiled kindly and shoved food inside his mouth. "Omg whatever this is, it's good." Myungsoo cheeks flushed and he looked down to his food before Sungyeol continued."I think you’re doing great with the hyungs too, I think even Sunggyu hyung is going soft on you. I still can't believe he wanted to beat you up and now he is like a tamed hamster around you. What was that and what did you do?"

Myungsoo was a bit reluctant to speak about this. He wanted to tell Sungyeol everything but, at the same time, he had promised to Sunggyu not to speak a thing about it. "We are complicated Sungyeol. I don’t know how to explain, it’s more than fight for a girl but I shouldn’t speak about it with you. Sorry."

"Why? Did you two… considering your preferences … had a relationship?" Sungyeol asked in curiosity.

"Did you had with Woohyun hyung?" Myungsoo spat back a bit harshly.

"Ew, I already told you no." Sungyeol scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Same with me and hyung. Just please don’t meddle with it."

"Ok. But leaving the reasons aside, I’m still amazed how you are handling him, can you give some tips to Woohyun hyung? I think he is badly needing it." Sungyeol chuckled.

"If I knew how to deal with Sunggyu hyung properly I would have solved my own issue with him way before. I don’t think I can help Woohyun hyung now. Maybe when hyung comes to trust me more?" Myungsoo smiled dimply.

"Well, he’ll have to wait then." He giggled softly. "Can I say something embarrassing?" Myungsoo chuckled and motioned for him to go on as he was chewing something. "For someone that says that doesn’t have many experiences with friends and is an awkward social turtle, you’re an awesome friend. I know we started on the wrong foot, and I really, really, regret the way I treated you before, but I hope you know that I don’t blame you for anything that happened between us and I hope we can be in each other lives for a really, really, long time."

"Do you really mean it?" Myungsoo sincere eyes twinkled under the moonlight and Sungyeol nodded feeling the need to squeeze him tight and say that he would never, ever leave him but pushed these thoughts away since he deemed not to be appropriate for two males. "Thank you Sungyeol. It means a lot to me. I also like you a lot. I am relieved to know that you don’t blame me anymore, I felt guilty since that day and I’ve been trying my best to make you change your mind."

"My mind doesn’t need to be changed because there’s nothing to change, you dork. Just open up more when you feel ready so we can become closer." Sungyeol smiled honestly showing his gums and Myungsoo felt his heart warm. The model got back to his food munching happily and drinking his soda as Myungsoo was looking at him.

"Can I confess something?" Myungsoo said and Sungyeol moved his head warily to look at him, he hoped Myungsoo wouldn't literally confess to him now. "I never thought we could become friends." The model let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why?" The model gave him a confused face a second later.

"At first I thought we were completely different, I mean you’re so social and I am so closed off, and then I thought you wouldn’t be able to overcome that night. Honestly, I was prepared for you to leave like everybody else since day one. But then here you are…"

"I am glad I am here." He put his hand on top of Myungsoo and squeezed it before retreating to pick his fork. "I like people that can keep their words and you‘re behaving like a gentleman, I don’t have any reason for not trusting you. You’re my friend now. I’ll protect this secret, not only because I can be embarrassed but because it deals with your private life and preferences. If I were to be in your position, with all that girls flocking around me but being the way you are, having them to know and keep gossiping about it it’s the last thing I would want."

"That’s considerate of you." He looked up to the sky to observe the moon, Sungyeol sometimes was pushy to make him behave like a normal person but he was actually very caring and concerned about his wellbeing, he was always considering if he was comfortable or not. If they were with the others and Myungsoo didn’t want to talk he respected and kept his hyungs entertained with something else, but if they were alone sometimes he would ask things about the younger as if he wanted to discover all his secrets so he could keep them to himself.

He felt important for Sungyeol and, with all the model said tonight, he realized what he had been feeling lately. Sungyeol was not only a crush anymore, he had become someone that Myungsoo surely loved. Fuck, after all, they talked about today he couldn’t just avoid him or distance himself anymore. He didn’t want to lose Sungyeol trust or friendship that he just got, he had to lie and hide this somehow. He took a big breath in that caught Sungyeol attention. "But you forget that, even if I don't like them flocking around me everytime, I still like girls better."

 


	19. Depressed Woohyun - She's Back - Myungsoo's nervous breakdown - Myunggyu Story IV

 

 

It’s been a while now that they became seven, exams were coming up again and they were trying their best to study. Sunggyu would not hang out with then much because he needed to train his vocal chords for his exams and that would surely interrupt their study time. He thought he had problems with his falsetto and his friends were tired of him singing the same part of a song, over and over again.

Dongwoo and Hoya’s departments teamed up for the final project of a subject, the blondie managed to infiltrate himself into Hoya’s group and be the only designer there. The blonde didn’t have to take exams but in the exams week, he had to hand all the assignments he did during the semester. He thanked God that he had everything almost covered up, that way he could focus on his joint project with Hoya, or taking care of the younger when he was pulling all-nights.

Myungsoo disappeared. He said his conscience was bugging him because since he became friends with them he was slacking off (mainly because Sungyeol dragged him up and down and he couldn’t say no). That was what he said, but whatever question Sunggyu asked, he got the answer on the tip of his tongue, so they thought that he was hiding from his desperate classmates that didn’t want to study and wanted a last minute tutoring session with him.

Sungyeol and Sungjong were having a hard time. Both their majors needed a whole ton of reading to be able to learn and they were trying to squeeze studying into everything. At some point, Sungyeol got so frustrated that he almost threw a heavy book on someone that disturbed his studying time.

The only one that wasn't putting an effort for his finals was Woohyun. His grades had been dropping lately and after his situation with Sunggyu and Dongwoo, even if everything was more or less solved right now, he was still unmotivated. He dreaded the time to go to college and Hoya had to kick his butt out of bed almost every morning, to make his neighbor do breakfast, and to take him dragged to college. Once in class Woohyun would blank and would hardly learn everything, Key would nag at him saying that one day he would kill people that were to live in a building built by him but Woohyun just let he say whatever.

Whenever Woohyun observed his close friends talking about whatever they were studying he would get jealous. Every one of them had such a passion for what they were doing that he couldn’t feel even if he tried. Sunggyu every now and then discussed health stuff with Myungsoo and Woohyun asked him why he dropped med if he was so good. Sunggyu said that something happened to him and that made him want to be the best in everything he did; and yes he was good, but he didn’t really like too much, so if he were to graduate from med he would probably choose to be a dermatologist or ophthalmologist. Sunggyu said he had always liked music better than everything, and he decided to be a producer, but his uncles said he should go for singing too so he decided to drop everything and change majors.

Woohyun wondered what his parents would do if he were to do this too, actually, he would secretly take his SAT again just to see, and if he had a good grade, he would probably beg his parents to let him change majors. He was absolutely hating engineering. He was even dreading soccer and had already decided not to try for the team the next year. The only thing that made him happy lately was when he was singing. He started to post videos on Youtube after Sungjong posted a link of his performance with Dongwoo on his blog because people liked. He sang mainly ballads and people kept praising him and people in college started asking why he was doing engineering and not music.

Sunggyu never watched his videos though, he would always say he didn’t have time to check up on others and that he should improve himself because he was not getting younger. That made Woohyun even sadder. Sunggyu changed his behavior every day and he didn’t know how to act. There were days he was indifferent, there were days he would talk to the younger as if he was one of his best friends, he was ok with these days, but not when Sunggyu cursed him or made remarks to purposely hurt him. Even if it wasn’t romantic he could see every one of his friends paired up with a friend: Hoya and Dongwoo, Key and Jonghyun, Sungyeol and Myungsoo, Sungjong and his phone (lately the younger was texting madly with someone that nobody knew who it was).

After one of his tests he decided to have a walk to clear his mind, and maybe think about the arguments he would use to convince his parents later, and his feet ended up bringing him to Sunggyu classroom. The older was having some evaluation and was sitting on the piano, playing and singing a beautiful song that Woohyun never heard before, was it self-composed?

I love you. I’m sorry But I can’t do this anymore  
I don’t even have the right to get close to you, Don’t love me  
I don’t have the ease of being able to give you my heart  
I live every day beyond my strength Each day is too much so I cry

Oh, I... I don’t have anything I can give you  
(But I’m) missing you  
I can’t even give you loving words  
But I’m missing you  
I can’t even boldly wish for you to be mine  
But I’m missing you So I push you away  
Because I’m a guy who has nothing but his own heart

I’m holding back, even though it hurts  
Even tears are a luxury for me  
I don’t even have the right to look at you  
Don’t look at me

I know that my heart is wherever you are  
Close enough our breaths can touch  
Always in that same place

Oh, I… I don’t have anything I can give you  
(but I'm) missing you  
I can’t even give you loving words  
But I'm missing you  
I can’t even boldly wish for you to be mine  
But I'm missing you  
So I push you away

More than anyone else in this world  
I love you, so I hold back

Oh I… I can’t hold your hand  
But I'm missing you  
I’m worried I might just have my tears to hold  
So I'm missing you  
I can’t tell you to stay with me  
But I'm missing you  
So it’s too much, but in the end  
It’s because I’m a man who has nothing but his own heart

  
Sunggyu finished with his song and waited patiently for his teacher evaluation.

"I thought you couldn’t surprise me anymore Sunggyu. That was beautiful, I am touched." His teacher said. "What’s the name of the song again? I want to compare with the original." Sunggyu looked at her confused.

'Only Tears, but Songsaengnim, you said that I could sing any song. This song is my own, I wrote the lyrics and worked on the melody all by myself for different subjects and I decided to try to sing to you for the first time."

"Really? Oh my, you’re all rounded. Anyway Sunggyu, I’ll listen again to your recording and post your evaluation on the board in a few days ok? When you go out please call the next student."

"Yes, mam." When Sunggyu got out of the classroom, he promptly called a friend and when he was about to go home, spotted Woohyun with teary eyes in a corner. He sighed and went to talk to his friend.

"Woohyun, what are you doing here?" He asked tiredly.

"I don’t know hyung. I came here and then I heard you singing. That was so beautiful."

"Thank you." Sunggyu avoided the younger gaze.

"Hyung, was that song for me?" Woohyun asked warily. "I can't help but think..."

"Why would I write a song about you? Don’t be conceited." How could Sunggyu turn from singing like an angel with so many emotions to a heartless bastard in a matter of minutes? The younger sighed and decided to drop this subject.

"Hyung, I want to talk to you."

"Woohyun I’m not talking about us again, I won’t, I can’t, we’re staying the way we are." Sunggyu said already angered but trying to keep his tone low so other people in the corridor couldn't hear him.

"That’s not exactly why I need to talk to you. I want advice." The younger clarified.

"Oh, in that case, let’s go somewhere we can talk." Sunggyu mood turned 180 degrees again and Woohyun sighed. Why was he like that?

Sunggyu wanted to go to the cafeteria but the younger insisted of them going to a café outside campus so people won’t be prying into his private business. Once there they sat down and Sunggyu promptly made the younger talk.

"So what it is?"

"I’m depressed." Sunggyu raised a brow, not understanding.

"Can you elaborate?"

"I don’t feel like playing soccer anymore. I don’t feel like cooking anymore. I don’t feel like studying for this stupid engineering tests, I hate going to class, I only come to college because of you guys and because Hoya kicks me out every day in the morning for breakfast. I once liked the major I chose, but I don’t think I can handle another day, I'm even having nightmares with numbers dancing in front of me. I can’t comprehend even half of what the teachers are saying and I’ll surely score poorly this time around, and after our situation with Dongwoo and our little talk in the noraebang, I’ve been feeling down." Sunggyu was about to say something to the younger but Woohyun continued talking. "That was the last straw you know? What do I do? I know you won’t help me with the last part but can you help me a bit? I feel like you have been through this some way. I’m so lost."

"Oh Woohyun, I didn’t know that you were feeling this way. You are right, I have been through this. I started med school to please my dad, I have had a bad relationship with him for years and even so that didn’t help, at some point that made me think that my life was pointless."

"That’s how I feel." Woohyun looked at him with sad eyes.

"Then you have to think about what you enjoy the most to do. My case was easy, music was once something that made me and my father grow close. I know some people that live from music for a long time now and I grew up with music all around me. Once my father and I grew apart it was hard showing my feelings so I wrote all down and I was able to make some angry lyrics." He chuckled a bit as he recalled his memories. "Music was my hobby for the longest time and I learned a lot by myself, that’s why I can keep good grades without much effort now, but singing was something I learned that I could do only recently so I have to train this better."

"I see. Hyung, I think music is what makes me going on these days too. I mean, I still like soccer and cooking and this will continue to be my hobbies but I don’t see a future out of this. My plan B was taking over Fantasy when mom retires, but I don’t know, I’m not good like she or Boohyun are."

"Do you really want to do music? If so you can’t lose time Woohyun, I am already desperate because I took too long to make my decision, I have to learn everything twice, thrice faster than the others so I can debut early, we have to go to every audition too and the competition is really high."

"You’re right hyung, but I think I have chances. I know you don’t watch my videos on Youtube but I get really good feedback, people like my covers and I have been recognized on the streets sometimes already. Maybe if I change majors I can pull off a career."

"Just think things through and make the decision with no doubts, I don’t want you blaming me for whatever it happens later. Talk to your family and see if they support you, or else you’ll have to think of a plan to support your studies. You know at least Music is not like med, we don’t need 6 years to graduate, we could even shorten the time if you only focus on college. Just think ok?" Sunggyu touched his hands and Woohyun felt like that was what he really needed from the older at the moment. He looked at Sunggyu in the eyes and leaned closer to him.

"Hyung can I ask you something?" Sunggyu pulled back immediately afraid that Woohyun would break his resolve.

"Well as long as it's not…"

"No, is something very simple. Can you sing with me? Can I upload a video of us singing together?" The younger asked and Sunggyu didn't have in him to deny him that.

"Sure. After some years we can even compare ourselves and see how we improved. What do you want to sing?" The oldest asked interestedly.

"You made me impressed." Woohyun suggested.

"Ah, a ballad." Sunggyu mused as he thought about the song.

"Yes. I’m not in the mood for up-tempo songs, I should put this sad feeling into something right? And from what I heard, you have no problem with that either."

"Ok then, but only after tests ok? I got to go now. I have lost much time and I need to meet with my sister now." The oldest smiled apologetically.

"Thank you hyung, you don’t know how much it means."

"You’re welcome Woohyun if it isn't love-problems maybe I can help you." Sunggyu patted his shoulder and got up to leave.

"Yeah right." He said a bit dejectedly but Sunggyu wouldn’t know because he already had left the younger without looking back.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol came out of his classroom one late afternoon, he just took the last exam for this semester and was ready to party up. Actually not that much, he had to work, but today he didn’t have a schedule and he was going to hang out with the guys, maybe plan a week out before he had to travel to see his grandma and pay respects to his father.

“Freeedoooooom, Fredoooooooooom!!!" Sungyeol was running from his classroom to the cafeteria shouting his lungs out and earning curious glances or laughs from people around him.

"Yah, Lee Sungyeol shut the hell up, I’m having a headache". Sunggyu shouted angrily as soon as he saw the model.

"Why so grumpy?" Sungyeol asked as he sat at the table with five of his friends."Today is a beautiful day when there are no more exams to take."

"He is mad he skipped a note when he was playing his composition." Hoya explained Sunggyu situation with a face that showed it was no big deal at all.

"Excuse me, that note was very important. It ended up rushing everything, so the teacher said the feeling was not quite there because of it." Sunggyu complained putting his hands on his temples and going back to the mental breakdown he had when he came out of his classroom.

"Hyung, you’re still going to be number one, calm down." Sungjong patted the oldest back like the good maknae he was.

"Yeah hyung, calm down, we took our last tests today, we are freeeeeeeeeeee! Kyaaaaaaa, fuck engineering, I’ll not come back to youuuuu!!" Woohyun was so happy that he joined Sungyeol on the shouting and spazzing.

"WHAT?" They all looked at him confused.

"You heard me, I’m also changing majors. Kyaaaaaa, fuck, I don’t want to see numbers in front of me anymore, I don’t want to study about foundations, concrete, buildings or bridges. I’m so happy I can die right now. Kyaaaaaaah." Woohyun squealed, he really couldn’t handle his feelings right now.

"So you talked to your parents? What did they say?" Sunggyu asked more interested now.

"They support me. They said that I can change majors, but if it doesn’t work I have to take over my mom’s restaurant, minor details." Woohyun waved his hands around him to show that it was no big deal. "I am happy, we should celebrate."

"What are you doing now Hyunnie? I mean, you need to take the admission exams again right?" Dongwoo voiced their thoughts worried.

"Yeah, it is next week, I made the inscription a while back just in case my parents allowed me. Man, now I'm going to do something good." Woohyun made the silliest giggle.

"If it is next week shouldn’t you be cramming?" Sungyeol asked him with brows raised.

"Not really, I am an engineering major now, I know a lot about half what they ask for general knowledge. I was not that bad in high school either. I’m confident."

"Still, it is better if you study." Sunggyu advised.

"Awwwwwwn our Sunggyu is worried about me. That's touching hyung." Sunggyu rolled his eyes at the younger. "We both know that music is not like med. I don’t need to rank so high. I’m confident."

"Whatever you decide Hyunnie, as long as next year we can see you here again." Dongwoo patted his cousin in the back, supporting him fully.

"Where is Myungsoo? Shouldn’t he be here by now?" Sungyeol asked looking around but not finding his friend.

"No, he still has some time. If I remember correctly he writes things too detailed and needs every time available. "Sungjong explained to them.

"Always concerned about Myungsoo, focus on me now dude, I’m getting free from engineering." Woohyun complained and earned a slap in his head from Hoya.

They were talking excitedly, more like Dongwoo, Woohyun and Sungyeol, planning what they would do for their vacation, when Haeun approached their table.

"Sungyeol oppa, can I talk to you?" She asked calmly.

Sungyeol raised a brow at her and the atmosphere got cold, too cold for their liking. Even Dongwoo was glaring and releasing his angry self that didn’t come out too often.

"What do you want bitch?" Sungjong asked angrily.

"Nothing with you, bitch." She snapped at him.

"That’s it, Dongwoo hyung, hand me a scissor, I’m cutting her hair." The maknae said and Dongwoo actually opened his bag and started looking for one.

"Calm the fuck down Sungjong. Haeun-shi, really, what do you want? Do you think we will let him talk to you after all the suffering you put him through?" Sunggyu tried to make her go away but still be somewhat polite.

"I believe so." She answered confidently.

Woohyun snorted loudly. "Over my dead body bitch."

"You’re jealous because I didn’t ask to sleep with you and because I helped to fuck it up your relationship with Gayoon." She challenged him.

"What? Wow, that’s new." Woohyun just blinked.

"Why do you think she didn’t sleep with you?" She smirked not caring anymore about hiding her true self.

"Who’s that Gayoon?" Sunggyu asked confused.

"Woohyun ex." Hoya explained.

"He has an ex?" The oldest raised a brow surprised. "How can someone stand him that way?" Hoya just shrugged at that, it was a great mystery that he also didn't know.

"What? Of course, I have an ex, I am boyfriend material ok?" Woohyun whined and Sunggyu and Hoya snorted together.

"That doesn’t matter, I am here to speak to Sungyeol, come on, oppa let’s talk outside." She grabbed his wrist but Hoya parted them.

"He’s not going anywhere with you." The Busan boy growled.

"Oh Hoya-shi, what are you going to do? Hurt me? Try and we’ll end up at the police station, I want to see your parents coming from Busan to see what their son is doing here." 

"Sungjong I didn’t find one, are you good with a stiletto?" Dongwoo talked taking the object out of his bag.

"Sure." Sungjong had an evil smile going on but Haeun was far from getting scared.

"Hair grows Sungjong your reputation though tsk tsk."

"I hate you." The maknae gritted his teeth.

"I already said I don’t care bitch. Anyway, just come, I am losing my patience and I really need to talk to you."

"They are right Haeun, I’m not going. I don’t want to, I’m actually feeling so good now that I know your flaws. I’m healing." Sungyeol spat at her.

"Lee Sungyeol, you will come with me or else everyone here is going to hear your little secret." She threatened.

"What? Haeun, how dare you?" Sungyeol growled lowly and furrowed his brows in anger.

"Yeol, what the hell is she talking about?" Hoya asked confusedly.

"NOTHING." Sungyeol said through gritted teeth but raising up to follow her.

"I can’t believe you’re going with the bitch." Woohyun whined.

"I don’t want to but I have no option." He explained.

"That’s what I thought, come on, I have to talk to you." The girl smirked in victory.

He followed her to some hallway. At the time many kids were still taking their tests or exams and there were not many people around, they actually were alone there and she stopped near a bathroom entrance. _Weird place choice._

"I’ll tell you things quickly because I’m not feeling good." She pressed her hands to her temples and massaged a bit.

"Great, spill it, it’s been almost two months and I will not come back to you."

"Look at my breasts do they look different?" Sungyeol eyes grew big, maybe Haeun was going crazy. "I’m feeling different. It is swollen. I am having cramps, sometimes I’m getting dizzy, I have nausea and last week I threw up. I know I am moody, but hell Sungyeol, I’ve never been so moody before. I want to cry right now." She spoke with desperation in her voice.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo was happily walking the hallways in the direction of the cafeteria. He was proud that he did so well on the exams as he knew he had answered all the questions correctly and he was anxious to meet his friends. He was loving to hang out with them and they agreed to meet after the exams to talk about a trip together. He wanted to see Sungyeol too, his friend was so excited because it would be their last day before the break, and when Sungyeol was happy he could easily put a smile on his face too. He was almost skipping in the hallways but stopped when he heard two people talking, and one of the voices he could recognize as no other than Sungyeol’s.

"So what that has to do with me? If you’re sick, go to the doctor." Sungyeol complained.

"Don’t you get the hint Sungyeol? I am pregnant." She announced and Sungyeol gasped.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"  _Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?_ Myungsoo stopped as soon as he heard the word pregnant.

"That’s what you heard. Omg, I am so desperate. I always play safe, I don’t understand what happened. I only did without condoms once and it was with you." She accused.

"That can’t possibly be. How far are you?" Sungyeol was going pale by the minute but he tried his best to remain rational.

"I don’t know, the doctors aren’t sure, the fetus is kind of small. They said I am not eating properly, that’s why." She explained nervously.

"Don’t you have an estimative?"

"Three months top."

"Fuck this! It can be me, it could be Myungsoo’s, it can be anyone you fucked with, how can you be so irresponsible? If you weren’t this way, we wouldn’t be having this conversation." Sungyeol raised his voice frustrated.

Myungsoo gasped but put his hand on his mouth so they won’t notice him there. Could really the baby be his? If so he was going to be tied to her forever. His family would not let him off the hook. He was going to get married to her forcibly, they would hate each other, and he was going to be miserable forever. He thought that a life being Sungyeol friend was going to hurt but he could do it, but a life with Haeun would automatically mean no Sungyeol in his life whatsoever. Tears started to form in his eyes, he started to tremble, and even so, he didn’t dare to move.

"DON’T YELL AT MEEEEE! I don’t know what to do. It can’t be Myungsoo, It wasn’t that night, the doctors said it is older than that, besides, he wore a condom."

At least he wasn’t the one and Haeun seemed pretty sure of that. But still, if Sungyeol were to have a baby with her he would be destroyed.

"So? Put your brain to work."

"I already did ok? By the doctor's maths, it was around the last week of August, which pretty much means your birthday. We didn’t leave the bed on your birthday."

"Haeun, for fuck's sake, I didn’t spend all my week with you. I taught you and we had sex on my birthday but I know for sure that I didn’t spend all the fucking time with you, I also used condoms. Who else you fucked? Did you already spoke with the other possible fathers?" Sungyeol tried to contain his own desperation, a baby now it was going to hinder his future for sure.

"Ye-yeah. Nobody wants to take the responsibility." She said very unsurely if she needed to tell him this part.

"And you think I will? Even if the baby is mine, I’ll take care of him only because it doesn’t need a crazy mother like you." Sungyeol spat venomously.

_No Sungyeol, noooooo! You can’t do this, I’m not prepared to accept you with a baby and Haeun being the mother on top of that. If you want to have kids at least try with someone that actually deserves you._

"Don’t talk to me like that. I am sorry, I thought a lot about it and I want to keep this baby. I already told my parents, and I’ll take a year out of college and maybe I won’t come back anymore, I don’t know how my life will be, but I want him, I want him."

"Well, at least that. What do you expect from me?"

"In two or three weeks I will be able to run a DNA test, go with me and do the exam. I’ll have to take samples not only for your exam and I’m kind of scared, please help me with that by being by my side."

At that moment, Myungsoo got out of his hiding place, and walked as fast as he could, with his head hung low, past them and towards the cafeteria. He had heard enough, but of course, Sungyeol and Haeun had more to talk about.

"If the baby isn’t yours I won’t bother you anymore. If it is yours, I won’t ask you to take responsibility, you won’t need to marry me, you don’t need to see him if you don’t want to, you’ll just need to send some money to help me get by before I can properly find a job and raise him by myself."

"Haeun, I can’t believe I’m hearing this. If the baby is mine, of course, I will want to see him, I was not raised to be this heartless." He ran his hand through his hair and Haeun placed both hands on his shoulder shaking him.

"Please Sungyeol, I am scared, I have never been so scared in my life and you know I freaking hate hospitals. Be by my side again for this please?"

"Ok, make an appointment and tell me beforehand so I can work my schedule. I’ll be with you through this until we know if I am really the father or not. BUT if I am, don’t expect anything more than the responsibilities the law dictates."

"It’s ok, thank you."

_____________________________________________

**Present**

"I knew that there was a baby somewhere, but Haeun baby Yeollie? You could have done better." Dongwoo made a disappointed face.

"I am shocked and I kind of want to throw up." Woohyun said paling considerably.

"I’m disappointed in you hyung. How could you hide the devil's baby from us?" Sungjong crossed his arms indignantly.

"Why didn’t you go to court to ask for the custody? We could have worked things out to help you." Sunggyu added.

"Well, at least it’s already big enough for me to play with him now." Hoya thought aloud.

"Guys hold your horses. There’s more to that story." Sungyeol stopped them before they had crazy ideas.

"Tell me about it." Myungsoo cast his eyes down feeling uncomfortable about the things that were about to be told.

_______________________________________________

Myungsoo stomped inside the cafeteria with his head hanging low. He bumped into some people and wasn’t even able to say sorry as he always would, so people thought he became crazy once and for all. He approached his table and plopped down on a chair but didn’t greet his friends. Instead, he put his hands on his waist and looked at the ceiling to stop the feelings that he was sure were about to come.

"Hi hyung, how was your biochemistry exams?" Sungjong said calmly, but playing with the stiletto Dongwoo gave him earlier, and that made a bit of a creepy scene.

"…" Myungsoo didn't answer the question and kept avoiding their gaze.

"The hell is wrong with him? I never saw him acting so weird." Woohyun said still angry that Sungyeol followed the bitch.

 _"I_ never saw him so weird and I know him the longest. Baby, what’s wrong with you?" Sunggyu tried.

"Myungieee. Was the test hard?" Dongwoo asked in the most concerning tone he could muster.

"It's okay, we all have ups and downs, take Woohyun example, he is so screwed that he has to change majors." Hoya tried to lift the younger spirits by joking about his neighbor situation.

"Hoya, one thing doesn’t have anything to do with the other. I just can’t stand engineering anymore, that’s why my grades are going on the low side." Woohyun explained thinking that Hoya was mocking him for real.

"Seriously guys, focus here, he doesn’t seem good." Sunggyu chastised and they all concentrated on Myungsoo.

"Hyung are you ok?" Sungjong asked again.

"F-f-f-f…" _Inhale, exhale._ ".. fi-fine." His voice came cracked out and he was having difficulties to even stutter properly. (How one does that?)

"You don’t seem fine. What happened?" Woohyun changed from angry to concerned, who would have thought that deep inside he liked and cared about the kid?

"N-n-n-no…" _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ "..no-nothing." 

"This doesn’t seem like nothing. If this is what I am thinking…" Sunggyu face was changing really fast as he remembered Myungsoo problems.

"Myungie, tell your hyungs, we want to help you." Dongwoo started rubbing circles on his back and Myungsoo made a weird sound, he was trying his best to breathe properly but it wasn't working.

"If you don’t want to talk to us is ok, do you want me to call Sungyeol?" Hoya offered, not knowing that Sungyeol was the cause of such behavior.

"N-n-no." _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, Myungsoo look at me." Sunggyu grabbed the younger face and forced him to look at him. Myungsoo bit his lips and tried to hold everything in; he didn’t want to cry in front of not only his friends, but the whole student population, but that made his breathing become erratic and his trembling get perceptive. "Fuck, Myungsoo tell me what happened right now." Sunggyu demanded but the youngest shook his head.

"Stop, don’t you see he doesn’t want to talk about it? Leave him be." Woohyun complained.

"But hyung, we have to help him, he doesn’t seem good, I think something is wrong, he is usually so calm... I don’t even recall him this way for the past eight years." Sungjong argued.

"I think what he is trying to say is that we should comfort him somehow, and not press him about the matter, or else it could worsen things." Hoya offered his own input.

"Thank you, Hoya."

Dongwoo stopped rubbing circles on the younger back and instead gave him a comforting hug. Sunggyu started to get desperate and ask questions.

"I don’t believe this is because of studies because I know you’re fucking smart. I’m your hyung and you’re going to tell me what happened, just shake your head yes or no. This is because of another person right?" Myungsoo nodded weakly.

"This person hurt you?" Myungsoo nodded again.

"Where? Show me. If someone bullied you I’ll solve it for you."

"What the hell Sunggyu hyung, since when you act this way"? Hoya voiced Woohyun thoughts. "Can you even take someone down?"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted to his friends that were surprised about his behavior and turned to the younger that had tears running down his cheeks now.

"Sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. Tell hyung where it hurts so I can take care of you." Myungsoo raised one of his hands and pointed to his heart and that made he receive a collective 'OH'.

"What this person did hyung? I should give her a piece of my mind. How can anyone hurt someone so nice like you?" Myungsoo made a heart with his hands and broke in a brusque manner, once he did this he couldn’t avoid anything anymore and that was the worst timing ever for Sungyeol to sit down at their table with a blank look on his face. The med student started to cry and sob hard, trembling so hard that Dongwoo was having a hard time hugging him.

"What the fuck?" Hoya and Woohyun said at the same time.

"Nooo Myungie, don’t cry, I’m going to cry too." Dongwoo eyes were filling with tears already.

Sunggyu raised from his spot and started to grab his and Myungsoo things.

"What is happening?" Sungyeol asked with a confused face.

"Can anyone drive my car?" Sunggyu asked taking his car keys from his pocket.

"Dongwoo, but I think he’ll be in no condition." Woohyun said eyeing his cousin that at this moment was crying together with Myungsoo.

"Here, make him calm and drive my car to my apartment; I’m taking Myungsoo with me." Sunggyu ordered.

"What is happening?" Sungyeol started to worry, not comprehending why Myungsoo was crying.

"We don’t know hyung, it seems that Myungsoo hyung is having a heartbreak? I don’t really follow." Sungjong explained.

"What? Myungsoo, you didn’t even tell me you were liking someone." The model complained and Myungsoo was crying harder every time Sungyeol opened his mouth.

"Come on, baby." Sunggyu was trying to make Myungsoo stand up but Dongwoo was still hugging him. "A little help here Hoya." The boy from Busan detached his friend from the younger and wrapped Dongwoo arms around his waist so the blond hugged him tightly. "Let’s go." Myungsoo shook his head. "Myungsoo, I don’t care what you want, I know what you need, you’re obeying me."

"Wait, hyung, I’ll go with you." Sungyeol was about to follow them when Myungsoo shook his head again to Sunggyu and grabbed his wrist now urging him for the exit.

"He is right, stay, you can’t help him anyway." Sunggyu said over his shoulder as he followed the younger out.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sunggyu was nervously looking at Myungsoo and driving at the same time. He was honestly scared about what could happen. Myungsoo wasn’t breathing properly even though he was trying to inhale and exhale evenly. The younger was a crying and trembling mess and this would be so hard to explain because Myungsoo himself didn’t say much and he knew Myungsoo was his family favorite, so whatever happened to him he was bound to receive all the blame. _Fuck Myungsoo, Fuck!_ Whatever, he already had a bad relationship with them, he could accept to be the villain again but he needed to bring the younger to receive treatment urgently or else… he didn’t even want to think about.

He parked the car outside the hospital and came around to open the door and drag Myungsoo out, he was still resisting. Once they reached the hospital reception he sat Myungsoo down to wait.

"Myungsoo, wait here I’ll try to speed up things and bring someone to take care of you. Don’t move too much and try to breathe evenly okay? Yeah, that’s good, with me now. Inhale, exhale. Yeah, that way, keep it up ok?" He went to talk to the receptionist that was reading a gossip magazine.

"Is Dr. Kim Jongwan here today? I’m having.."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked without lifting her eyes.

"No? But I…"

"So write your problem here and wait in line." She handed him a paper and pen.

"I’m having an emergency, I can’t wait, just call him. I am…"

She lifted her eyes and looked at him. "I don’t think Dr. Kim Jongwan can see you. And you seem fine, write your problem down and wait in line."

"What about Dr. Kim Sungyeon? I said I’m having an emergency, I can’t wait, my…"

"I don’t think we have any doctor with this name here. Listen, boy, just write down your problem here so I can squeeze you on the appointments for some doctor." She lowered her voice so only him could hear. "Is it some STD? Maybe I can send you for Dr. Hwang."

"THIS IS AN INSULT, DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I?" Sunggyu shouted angrily.

"Oh, are you some Idol? I don’t recognize you. Do you think you can pass in front of the people in line just because you’re an Idol?"

"ARRRRRGH! Woman, I’ll get you fired." Sunggyu was about to have a mental breakdown.

"As if you have the power for that." She snorted and he couldn’t believe this woman. He picked up his phone and dialed someone right away.

"Hey it’s me, I’m having a huge problem, get the fuck down, this dumb receptionist won’t let me in and said you don’t work here. I know you’re a busy person, I wouldn’t call if it weren’t important. Come.the.fuck.down." He hung up his phone and eyed the girl in the eyes."You’re so going to regret you’re born." He said then turned around to tend to the crying Myungsoo.

He tried to hand him a cup of water to calm him down a bit a few minutes later, but the boy was sobbing and trembling so hard that he almost choked. Yeah, not the greatest idea. Thank god he was not going to be a doctor anymore, in theory, he knew everything, in reality, he was a fucking scaredy cat and that could cost people lives later.

"Yah! Kim Sunggyu where are you? I am busy with the Hospitals bills you know?" She said not so loud because hey, they were at a Hospital.

"Noona, here!" Sunggyu said and she approached him only to see a distressed Myungsoo trembling, but trying hard to breathe properly to no avail. "Noona, that girl in the reception doesn’t let us in, she even said you don't work here."

"Omg, what happened? Myungsoo, Myungsoo look at me. Can you walk? Can you talk? Omg, Kim Sunggyu what did you do?" Myungsoo shook his head no.

"I didn’t do anything. He didn’t want to come here. I don’t know what to do." Sunggyu tried to defend himself.

"So much for someone that was going to be a doctor with the top of his class grades. Can you piggyback ride him inside? We don’t have time to lose, in the meantime, I’ll call dad and talk to the receptionist."

"Urgh fine. Come on Myungsoo hop on." She left them for a minute and walked to the receptionist.

"You! What the hell were you thinking? Why did you tell him that I don’t work here? I am Dr. Kim Sungyeon, get a good look at my face so you can remember that, I am Kim Jongwan daughter and I manage this fucking Hospital. I am your fucking boss, why the fuck wasn’t you letting my brothers in? If one of them says it is an emergency you fucking call me or my dad, do you hear me?"

"She didn’t even let me talk; she asked if I had an STD." Sunggyu complained appearing by her side and adjusting Myungsoo body on his back.

"What the hell? Once I treat my brother you’re done. And you, you fucking call my father right now and say it’s a family emergency, we’ll be in room 21." The girl was almost crying and was froze on spot looking at her. "What are you waiting for? I said right now. Let’s go Sunggyu."

_Dr. Kim Jongwan, you’re requested in room 21 for a family emergency, I repeat, Dr. Kim Jongwan, you’re requested in room 21 for a family emergency._

As they walked through the corridors, Sungyeon stopped a nurse and asked her to bring a few things to where they were going and the nurse rushed to grab whatever it was. Once in the room, Sunggyu laid Myungsoo down on the bed gently. Sungyeon went to look for something in a cabinet. Sunggyu cleaned the younger face and started to adjust some breathing stuff on his face, at least he knew what he needed to do with this. Sungyeon was wearing gloves and adjusting the breathing machine when the nurse went in holding a tray with a syringe and a small bottle, she quickly filled the syringe and was getting close to Myungsoo when he started to shake his head and move.

"Sunggyu hold him down. Sorry, Myung but you need to calm down, It’s just a sedative, you’re going to sleep for the night so we can treat you in a bit ok?" She assured him.

Sunggyu held him still but didn’t need to use much force. Once they applied the sedative Sunggyu let him go and some phone started to ring.

"You can answer Sunggyu, we talk later."

"It’s not mine. My ringtone is a Nell song, you know it."

"It’s not mine either, it must be his, when did he change his ringtone?" They searched his pockets and Sungyeon answered without seeing the caller.

"Hello?"

**"Oh Sungyeon, why do you have Myungsoo phone? Was he supposed to go to the hospital today? Is he watching some surgery?"**

"Hi, unnie."  _Fuck, why from all people Myungsoo mother need to call him right now?_  "Unnie, don’t freak out ok? Myungsoo was brought to the Hospital, he is having one of his nervous episodes, I just put him to sleep and in a breathing machine." 

**"OMG, my baby, what happened to him Sungyeon?"**

"I don’t know unnie, he isn’t able to talk at the moment, it’s been some time he didn’t have an episode this serious. Sunggyu brought him and I won’t let him leave until he explains what happened."

**"I’m with Moonsoo, I’m going there right now. Sungyeon, I know he is your brother, but If he hurt Myungsoo to this extent I swear to god…"**

"Unnie, calm down, we don’t even know anything. Just come ok?" She hung up his phone and put on the table.

"Noona, I’m not waiting for his mother, I need to go, I…" Sunggyu tried to make excuses to flee the scene.

"Are you scared?"

"No.. I mean, yeah, I’m scared for him. I just think everybody will blame me. It’s better if I go." He shifted nervously in place.

"Don’t go hyung." They turned to see Myungsoo lying already groggy with the sedative, his hand reaching for the older boy. Sunggyu eyed Sungyeon and then Myungsoo, he sighed and decided to hold his hand surprising his sister. The next thing he did surprised Sungyeon even more. He climbed on the bed with him and hugged the younger and started to run his hand through the younger hair.

Sungyeon couldn’t believe her eyes, this was such a rare moment of display of affection that she decided not to interrupt, so she came outside the room to wait for her dad there. When she was closing the door, she spotted him coming out of an elevator and running in her direction.

"What happened Sungyeon? What is the emergency? Are you good? Is it Jisoo? Moonsoo?" Dr. Kim asked with a worried face.

"No. It’s Myungsoo. He was brought to the hospital with difficulty in breathing and a nervous breakdown."

"What? But it’s been such long time he didn’t have one." The doctor gasped.

"Yeah, and it was a hard one at that, I had to put him on sedatives, he’ll sleep all night, we should prepare his paperwork." The girl said.

"Did you call his mother? I’m going to see him." He was about to open the door when his daughter held his arm.

"Yes. Before you enter, you should know something." She said and he stopped himself.

"What?" He asked curiously but impatiently.

"Sunggyu brought him. He was worried. And they are cuddling inside."

"What?" Doctor Jongwan was even more surprised, his jaw hung low.

"Dad, you heard me. I don’t even know how that happened but I don’t want to break their moment. Myungsoo is already going to la la land, I don’t even know if he’ll remember this tomorrow. It’ll not take much time for Sunggyu to come out. Just let them be for a bit." She advised.

"…" Jongwan didn’t have anything to say at that moment. He couldn’t even picture Sunggyu cuddling with someone that was not Sungyeon, and it has been over ten years since he saw his son cuddling with her. "What happened to him anyway?"

"I don’t know. I think Sunggyu does but I don’t think it was because of him. He was genuinely concerned, so much that he forgot about everything he learned in the years he studied medicine. Let’s just wait and see ok? Unnie is coming with Moonsoo, let’s just arrange the paperwork, I’ll need to go to my office and delegate stuff too because I want to be here for this, it’s about time we have a family meeting."

Divide and conquer, that’s what they decided to do. Sungyeon called her assistant and started to give some orders while her dad started to arrange Myungsoo paperwork, he was writing everything down on his file at the reception when Jisoo arrived holding Moonsoo hand.

"Jongwan, Jongwan! Where is my baby? Where is him?" He turned to see them there and stopped writing everything.

"Calm down, he is fine. I didn’t see him yet though."

"How could you???" The woman gave him a betrayed look.

"Waaaaait! It’s not like I don’t care. I care about him, he is my son too. Sungyeon took care of him, you know she is as capable as me, I was in a surgery when he came, I let another doctor finish it for me but she didn’t let me enter his room. I was filling up his paperwork." He handed something to the girl in the reception and talked to her. "I heard you caused trouble for my sons, you must be new." The girl nodded quietly. "It’s understandable because Sunggyu doesn’t come here, but Myungsoo you should know by now."

"I, I didn’t see him." The girl started to stutter predicting that she was a goner.

"I don’t care, Sungyeon is mad at you, she can fire you, you know? Myungsoo is our unofficial staff maknae, all doctors and nurses like him, our cancer kids will throw things at you if they know, do you know how this can be bad for you? What if it wasn’t my sons? What if you were rude to someone else?"

"Dr. Kim, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know. Please help me." She pleaded with him.

"I wish you good luck with Sungyeon. I gave her the power to handle everything here, she’s the one that is your boss now, I can’t do anything. Until then reflect on your acts." He turned to see his wife. "Let’s go Jisoo, he is in room 21."

"What was that? I never saw you scold a staff before."

They were walking and talking as Jongwan was explaining what happened and Jisoo expression was hardening, she was going to give her own piece of mind to that receptionist later.

"Omma, appa, will hyung be ok? Is he sick?" Moonsoo asked worriedly.

"Duckie, your hyung is a bit sick, you shouldn’t bother him too much until he is fine ok?  He is sleeping so you shouldn’t wake him up." His father explained to him as they stopped in front of Myungsoo room to see Sungyeon there waiting for them.

"Sungyeon, what happened?" Jisoo couldn't contain the worry in her voice.

"Unnie, I said I don’t know."

"Does nobody care about him? What is happening?" She said angrily and Moonsoo hid behind his father legs, he never saw his mother so angry before, not even when he didn’t want to take a bath or eat vegetables.

"Unnie, of course, I care about him. I was the one that treated him. Don’t say these things, it hurts me." Sungyeon spoke in a hurt tone.

"Jisoo-ah, calm down, everything is fine now. His breathing is getting better but we’ll keep him for the night just to make sure he is ok, tomorrow we will see what we will do, if he is totally fine we’ll send him home." Jongwan tried to explain and calm her down but she wasn’t buying it.

"I want to see him." She demanded.

"Ok, but he is sleeping." Sungyeon warned.

"I don’t care Sungyeon, I am head nurse AND his mother, I know how to deal with him."

"It’s just... Sunggyu is still there." Sungyeol explained already wincing, she was sure Jisoo wouldn't like that.

"What? Why? How can you let your brother near him in this state Sungyeon? Don’t you know how Sunggyu bullies him?" Jisoo asked incredulously.

"I know and I was ready to slap him, I swear I was, but Myungsoo himself asked for him to stay and Sunggyu climbed on the bed to comfort him. They are cuddling together for almost an hour now. I didn’t have the heart to tear them apart, do you know how long Myungsoo has been waiting for a moment like this?" Sungyeon retorted.

"Oh." Everybody made silence and was the maknae that decided to break it.

"Who is this Sunggyu person? Did he hurt hyung?"

Moonsoo didn’t know Sunggyu. He knew he had an older brother that never came come, but he didn’t know his face and didn’t know his name. His family always referred to him as ‘your other hyung’ when they were talking about him in front of the boy. When father and son fought Jongwan also took all of his photos and locked in his room, and didn’t let Moonsoo see them. They would always avoid his questions and after some time, the boy gave up asking about him.

Although Moonsoo questions brought them back to reality, they decided to ignore the little kid.

"Let’s just enter the room so we can talk to him and discover what happened, Myungsoo is sedated and he is a heavy sleeper anyway." Jongwan said opening the door for them to enter.

Once everybody was there, they observed the two on the bed, Sunggyu and Myungsoo were sleeping in peace wrapped around each other.

"If I wasn’t seeing, I would not believe." Jisoo blinked surprised.

"Told you. Yah! lazy ass, wake up." Sungyeon pinched Sunggyu legs.

"Sungyeon, Moonsoo is here." Her father chastised and she rolled her eyes.

"Yah Kim Sunggyu, wake up, don’t make me slap you."

Sunggyu groaned. Being tired and in that position for a long time made him sleep beside the younger. When he opened his small eyes he looked around to see Myungsoo head next to him with his arms wrapped lazily around him. He recognized his father, sister and Myungsoo mother there too. He detached himself from the younger and turned in bed so he could jump out of it easily, then he spotted another small person in the room.

"Who are you? Did you hurt my hyung? Why do you look like noona?" A small kid with narrowed eyes was looking at him fiercely.

Nooo, he was avoiding this moment at all costs. He didn’t want to meet his family new baby and the kid was scarily alike Myungsoo. He got up and on his feet, preparing himself to leave.

"Now that you all came I should go, right?" He was about to go to the door but his father stood in the way.

"You’re not going out until you spill everything. What did you do this time Sunggyu?"

"I didn’t do anything, why do you think it was me?" Sunggyu said feeling wronged.

"I wonder why." His father answered curtly.

"I said I didn’t do anything. I knew you were going to blame me, I should have sent somebody in my place." He tried to go through the door again but his father didn't move."Can you please move? I am fucking tired, let me go home."

"Language." His father eyed Moonsoo and Sunggyu felt something inside of him burn with anger.

"Sunggyu, I don’t believe you did anything this time. It’s been a while you don’t do anything but I think you know something. Can you tell us?" Sungyeon asked him warily.

"Even If I knew I don’t want to say anything after all this accusing". Sunggyu said as he glared at his father.

"Appa, omma, who is this person?" Moonsoo insisted.

"He doesn’t even know me? Wow, you kicked me out of the family for good right? Let me go." He pushed his father away and came outside the room.

"Dad, look what you did!! They are in bad terms but he doesn’t go around bothering Myungsoo anymore. I am keeping an eye on him." She went past him and ran after her brother."Sunggyu wait." He sped up. "Sunggyu, wait. You’re turning on the wrong hallway, this is not the exit." With that Sunggyu stopped and squatted down on the floor waiting for his sister to reach him. She got near to see him with hands in his eyes, was he crying?

"Hey, Sunggyu."

"Noona… can you please tell me why? I don’t understand." Sunggyu asked in a whine.

"What you don’t you understand, tell noona." She rubbed circles on his back to comfort him.

"Why is he like that? Why he always choosing Myungsoo over me? Why is he always protecting him? Myungsoo is all grown up now, he doesn’t need that anymore, and I don’t bully him anymore either. Why doesn’t it matter how hard I work to have attention he always gives to Myungsoo? We have the same achievements but he praises Myungsoo and doesn’t say anything to me? I gave up on my dream just to try being closer to him and he said in my face that he didn’t need me? And the kid doesn’t even know who I am, I mean, I know it is my fault because I never visited him, but doesn’t they allow him to see my pictures? This hurts so much."

"Gyu, I honestly don’t know. I can’t get through his head. You know that I don’t go to his place often too, I just take them out to eat or for a movie when I have the time. Jisoo unnie doesn’t talk too much about this either, although she asks me about you from time to time. I think she is afraid of talking about you with him. What I know is that you still have your room but it’s locked up together with your pictures. He doesn’t let anyone talk much about you in front of Moonsoo, maybe he is scared that you will treat him badly too."

"Noona, it’s so hard for me. I see Myungsoo taking everything that is mine, although he assured me he doesn’t want it. They live together and Myungsoo has a good room, dad pays for his fees and expenses, he gave him a car when he entered college. You pay for everything for me, and I have to work here and there to help you out. My apartment is the cheapest place ever, my car is your first car, do you know how many times I had to fix that thing? You are my sister and you keep acting like my mother because he gave up on me."

"I know baby, I’ve been trying to talk to him about this for some time already, you know right? And don’t worry about that, I don’t have a family yet, I’ll pay for your expenses for as long as I can. Wait, you two talked? You actually stopped to talk to Myungsoo?" She asked in surprise.

"I don’t know how but he befriended one of my friends and they glued themselves together. We almost fought over this but after I calmed down we talked for the first time and we decided to restart our relationship. I said I couldn’t put up with the thought of him being my brother so we decided to be just friends until we get comfortable enough. We’ve been hanging out together for a while. Nobody knows we are step-brothers."

"Omg, Sunggyu this is wonderful news. Everybody will be so happy." She beamed.

"Don’t tell them." Sunggyu pleaded.

"Why?" She didn't understand why she needed to keep something that could be beneficial for him as a secret.

"I don’t want to. They don’t care about me anymore. I should just give up." Sunggyu said dejectedly.

"How can you talk about giving up if you don’t even try?"

"What noona? I’ve been trying." Sunggyu seemed outraged by her statement.

"You’re doing all wrong. You should come home, hang out with Myungsoo there for them to see that now you two get along. You should meet Moonsoo and bond with him, he always asks me to bring you to meet him, and you should talk to Myungsoo mother. I have a good relationship with her, she doesn’t try to act like my mom, she treats me as a dongsaeng. Just tell her that she should treat you as a dongsaeng and she will respect your wish."

"I know, I know, Myungsoo told me, and I could do this but dad is my real blood, you know? He should try too. I bet that when he thought about a family emergency I was the last one in his mind. He changed so much, he got happier because of Jisoo-shi but he keeps pushing me away too, it hurts me, I used to be his baby and now he barely acknowledges me as a family member. That’s why I said I shouldn’t have come, I knew the blame would be put on me."

"About that, you know what happened right? Why don’t you tell us so we could help him? I mean, if you tell us, not only you’ll prove you are innocent in this, but maybe they will see that you want to change. They saw you sleeping with him. I saw you worried. I can put up some words in your favor if you show some actions you know?" He lifts his head for the first time in the entire conversation to look in her eyes.

"Even If I tell them what I know I don’t think it will help, they won’t believe me and dad will probably curse at me." Sunggyu sighed pitifully.

"You don’t know if you don’t try, just ignore his words, if he says something harsh to you I can fire him and I’ll even call grandma to nag at him." She tried to encourage him.

"Yeon, this is his hospital." He gave her a look that said she couldn't do that.

"What? I manage this shit. He is only a doctor now. Let’s talk to them, you are brave and strong, you can do this." Sunggyu sighed and let her drag him back to Myungsoo hospital room.

 


	20. Hospital Reunion - Myunggyu story V - Dreadful day - Doubts - Avoiding

 

 

Jisoo was looking at a sleeping Myungsoo and patting his head while her husband was checking his breathing machine and levels of oxygen. Moonsoo was asking questions nonstop but was mostly being ignored.

"Appa, what this tube does? Why hyung has to wear it?" Moonsoo poked the tube in curiosity.

"The tube is helping your brother to breathe properly. Don’t touch it." The father scolded.

"He looks so peaceful now. What do you think it happened?" Jisoo asked in a worried tone.

"I don’t know. If Sunggyu has anything to do with this, I don’t know what to do with him anymore." A long silence followed until his wife talked again.

"Sometimes I think it’s you that push them away. Sunggyu seems to think that Myungsoo is always competing with him and your behavior reinforces that."

"Nonsense." Jongwan snorted.

"IT IS NOT!" She exploded. "This is why they are like that. It sure began because of me but it continues because of you." She accused.

"Omma, why are you angry? Who is this Sunggyu person?" Moonsoo couldn't follow this conversation, he wanted to know things about his hyung too but nobody was paying attention to him.

"I don’t want to meddle but you’re being unfair with your own son, you are favoring Myungsoo and Sunggyu knows it so he treats Myungsoo badly and Myungsoo hurts and you punish Sunggyu and Sunggyu treats him badly again. It’s a cycle that Myungsoo can’t handle and you know it."

Jongwan was about to retort when they heard a knock on the door and Sungyeon entered followed by Sunggyu in uneasy steps.

"Sunggyu agreed to tell us what he knows." She announced.

"Oh, please tell us Sunggyu shi, I would be very grateful." Jisoo begged him.

"Omma please, who is this hamster?" Moonsoo insisted.

"I’m not a hamster." Sunggyu complained.

"Shhhh baby, he will tell us what happened with your hyung." Jisoo quieted her maknae and the young boy pouted.

"So?" Jongwan urged him in a cold tone while Sunggyu was looking at Moonsoo and the kid was about to start glaring at him. He felt that the older hurt his beloved hyung somehow.

"He looks a lot like Myungsoo but his eyebrows and cheeks are totally like mine." Sunggyu concluded.

"Omma what he is talking about? I don’t understand. Why does nobody explain things to me? I want to know too." Moonsoo whined loudly and Sungyeon thought it was better to introduce them to each other, maybe that could melt Sunggyu heart somehow.

"His name is Moonsoo, he is six. He was born in May five days after your birthday, he likes to read just like you and is smart but a bit lazy like you too." 

"I’m not lazy." Moonsoo pouted.

"Hey Moonsoo, do you remember me saying that you had a very lazy and stubborn hyung? Do you remember that we said that he was studying very hard and that’s why he didn’t come home?" Moonsoo nodded and looked at Sunggyu warily while the older shifted in place."This is him, his name is Sunggyu and he brought Myungsoo here."

"Did he hurt Myungsoo hyung?" The kid asked confused.

"No, no, he saved him." His father snorted not believing in his son for a second, Sunggyu looked at his father with sad eyes but then looked at Moonsoo again waiting for the kid reaction. Loved or hated he wouldn’t know what to do either way.

The kid jumped from the chair he was standing to the ground and walked towards his brother only to push down his shirt. Sunggyu was unsure how to proceed and looked at the adults around him. His father was showing no expression while Sungyeon and his stepmother were looking at him with matching encouraging faces so he squatted down to be at almost the same eye level than the kid, and waited for him to talk, but what happened was that the kid hugged him.

"Hyung, you took so long to come, I’ve been waiting for you."

"You don’t hate me?" Sunggyu asked surprised, honestly, he thought that Myungsoo would talk about every bad thing that he ever did to the kid.

"No." Sunggyu hugged the kid back and tears fell from his eyes. Sungyeon had been with him all his life and he knew he could count on her for everything, but lately, he had been feeling like a burden, it’s been a while since he felt like this. A kid that he never saw before was giving him a lot more love in one hug than what he was used to receiving by the majority of his family for the past years. He felt so accepted and wanted by him as a family member, he was waiting to feel this way for ages. He hugged the boy even tighter.

"I’m sorry for taking so long. I’m so sorry." He cried against the small body of his brother and the kid patted his head comforting him.

"Thank you for saving hyung too." Jisoo was the one crying now, the scene was so touching, she watched as the youngest melted the older heart.

"I didn’t do anything for him." Sunggyu pulled away and looked the kid in the eyes.

"You did and I love you for that." Moonsoo smiled at him innocently. "But if you hurt hyung I’ll be mad at you."

"Yeah right." Sunggyu got up quickly wiping the tears he shed. "I should tell you what happened right? But I’m afraid I can’t help much."

"Anything that you know will help us to deal with him tomorrow." Jisoo assured him.

"Well, I was sitting with my friends in the cafeteria and he came to us really distressed. I kept asking him what happened but he didn’t want to say anything. At some point, he managed to tell me that someone hurt him but he said that it wasn’t bullying. He pointed to his heart. I don’t know what happened but I think this happened because of a heartbreak."

"Sorry if this seems offensive Sunggyu-shi but why would he sit with you when you said so many times that you didn’t want him around?" Myungsoo mother asked cautiously.

"I…" He looked at his feet. "We… We’ve been hanging out together because of a friend in common."

"Omo, you two are friends now?" Jisoo asked excitedly.

"We are trying. I am trying. I don’t really know if I am being good to him. And before you accuse me again, no, I’m not bullying nor mocking him. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don’t. We are not that close and he didn’t say whom he liked." He quickly explained.

"So what do we do now?" Jongwan asked his wife.

"We wait. Tomorrow I’ll try to talk to him. If he is better, he can go home. Don’t ask too much but be there for him if he wants to talk. You too Duckie, make sure to show your love for your hyung tomorrow when he wakes up."

"Can I go now noona? I am tired, I want to go home." Sunggyu asked thinking that whatever he needed to do was already over.

"Do you really want to be alone? I can give you a ride, you can stay with me today." Sungyeon asked but Sunggyu just gave her a sad smile and shook his head.

"Can I go with Sunggyu hyung? I want to show him my love before Myungsoo hyung wakes up." The maknae asked as he got excited about the possibility of knowing his hyung better.

"No." Jongwan said firmly.

"Appa pleaaaaase." Moonsoo tried to win his father with his best puppy eyes.

"No Moonsoo no! Sunggyu doesn’t like kids." Moonsoo pouted and looked pleadingly to his mother.

"Perhaps you can sleep at home today Sunggyu shi?" Jisoo tried the other way around.

"It’s been some time that my home is not your home Jisoo shi, I don’t want to be an intruder." Sunggyu said looking down at his feet.

"How can you say that? That is your home too. Come home please." She insisted it would be nice to have Moonsoo and Sunggyu getting to know each other.

"Please hyunnnnnng." Sunggyu looked at the kid, he didn’t want to admit but he wanted to squeeze those baby fat cheeks.

"I can’t kid, your father wouldn’t let me anyway. I better go. Here it is his car keys." He gave the car keys to Sungyeon and got out of the room.

"Appa why hyung has to go? Will he come again? I want to see him again." Moonsoo huffed in anger.

"See what you are doing? Sunggyu is so uncomfortable. He’ll never approach his brothers because he is afraid of what you think." Jisoo nagged at her husband.

"She is totally right dad. Sunggyu is suffering too. The thing he wants the most in the world is to be close to you again." Sungyeon gave her two cents.

"Will you deny Moonsoo knowing Sunggyu?" Jisoo added angrily. "Look at him, look at what you're doing." Jongwan looked at his maknae to see the kid making a disappointed face and pouting angrily.

"He will hurt him just like he did with Myungsoo. I don’t want him bullying our baby." Jongwan tried to defend himself by putting the blame on Sunggyu actions but that only managed to bring up Sungyeon defensive instincts.

"He’ll not do that, Sunggyu is lonely, he needs his family. Don’t worry Moonsoo, I’ll make sure you’ll see your hyung again. Since for one reason or another he doesn’t have parents to care for him I’ll be filling in once again, I’ll fight for him and you’ll all be surprised." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After the first family meeting they all had in 6~7 years, the night was actually really calm. Sungyeon left a bit later to finish her work and check on Sunggyu, her brother didn’t really want company so they arranged a meeting to talk later. Jongwan also left to finish his shift and once it was over he took a sleeping Moonsoo home. Jisoo stayed with her son through the night, carefully checking his breathing from time to time while he slept because of the sedative.

It was around 8 in the morning when Myungsoo opened his eyes lazily to see his mother sleeping sitting in a chair and with her head on his bed. He didn’t want to wake her up but he thought that that was an uncomfortable position.

He saw his phone on a table next to the bed and decided to play a bit before waking his mother, but once he unlocked the screen, he saw three missed phone calls from no other than Sungyeol. He wanted to cry but he wasn’t able to, so he guessed he was still under the effect of the sedative or something, he was feeling kind of numb. He was still looking at his phone and wondering what would he do, and how could he explain his behavior, when he heard his mom talking in a soft tone.

"You woke up."

"Omma, you came." She held his hand and he squeezed hers.

"Of course I came. Are you feeling well? Can you breathe?"

"Yes, but I’m feeling numb." He said a bit tiredly.

"The sedative is wearing off, you’ll be feeling yourself after some time." She smiled at him softly and rubbed her hands on his more.

"Can you sedate me again? I don’t want to wake up."

"Why? What happened? You hadn’t a nervous breakdown like this since you met Sunggyu." She asked with concern.

"Talking about him, where is he?" He tried to avoid her question but she still pressed him

"We’ll talk about him later, I’m more interested in your health now."

"There’s nothing to be worried about." Myungsoo said but his mother wasn't going to have that.

"How can you say that? Myungsoo, I’m your mother, I’m worried about you and you just said you didn't want to wake up." She said in a scolding manner.

"I just don’t want to talk about it, please respect my privacy." She frowned, not that she pried much into his life, but since when he talked about privacy with her?

"Sunggyu said it was a heartbreak, I didn’t know you were in love." She decided to insist.

"I didn’t know either but that realization means nothing now, I’ll never have that person." He said bitterly after a defeated sigh.

"But what happened? Did you confess?"

"I’m not answering anymore." He said and tried to pull his hand out of her hold but she didn't let him.

"Tell me, did this person reject you? Did this person stomped on your feelings?"

"I said I’m not answering anymore." He said more firmly.

"I want to know Myungsoo, I want to know what triggers these reactions from you. Sungyeon said you were trembling so hard and breathing too poorly that Sunggyu had to carry you here." She tried to coo him into talking.

"Mom, can’t you see that talking about it will hurt me? Let it go. Please." He pleaded.

"Myungsoo, I’ll let it go for now, but at some point of your life you’ll have to talk about it. You always cry alone and never talk about things and this time it was worse."

His mother was trying to reason with him and he could predict that she would go on a long rant. His family was overprotective and he didn’t want to answer questions or give explanations. He wanted to talk to someone that wouldn’t press him and that was surely a disadvantage of not having friends. He wasn’t going to call Sungyeol or he would surely be crying again; he needed to get used to the possibility of him becoming a father and be tied to Haeun forever even if they wouldn’t get married and handle his feelings better, before reappearing in front of him. He couldn’t call Sungjong because the maknae would worry about him and ask a lot of questions and he didn’t consider himself that close to the others yet. The only name that filled all requisites for him now was Sunggyu.

"Omma.." He interrupted her. "I want to see Sunggyu hyung, please call him, I’m almost without battery."

"You want him?" She asked dumbfounded only for Myungsoo to nod at her. "Why?"

"He is my friend now." He explained briefly, not wanting to go on details.

"Myungsoo if you aren’t explaining what happened for you to be hospitalized, at least explain what’s going on between you two. I’m so confused. You forgave him after all he put you through?"

"We had a talk, we discovered a few things about each other and I discovered I’m not entirely the problem so we decided to try to become friends. We have been hanging out and we became closer a bit." He explained.

"Well, that makes me happy, I wanted you two to become friends since the beginning. You know, he was cuddling with you when I came and he met Moonsoo for the first time, it was so touching. I think Duckie melted his heart a bit, they hugged and Moonsoo said he was waiting for him and that he loved him; Sunggyu actually cried. I mean, aside the day I first met him I never seen him cry."

"Wow, what a change." Myungsoo stretched his lips in a smile. "We’re still awkward but, now that he gave me a chance to know him better, I’m kind of happy. I was always sad because I didn’t understand why he hated me back then. I have always wanted a hyung, I have always admired him. When he left home I thought it was because of me and I felt so out of place and guilty, but he said he fought with dad. He told me many things that I didn’t know."

"So now you know." She sighed.

"You knew everything mom? Why you never told me?" Myungsoo couldn't believe his ears.

"Sunggyu is a very sensitive topic for your father. I always try to talk to him to make things better but Jongwan keeps resisting. He prohibits me from talking about Sunggyu with you and Moonsoo, he thinks that, no matter what happens, Sunggyu will always hurt you two so it's better if he is away from us, although he makes me ask Sungyeon about him from time to time. They both are very alike, too stubborn."

"Omma, can you talk to him in hyung favor? I mean, it would be good if he came back home, you know? Actually, I think all we needed was to talk to each other and now we just need time to get closer. And maybe if he spent some time with Moonsoo they would be closer too."

"I’ll talk to Sungyeon, she is determined to get through her father thick skull this time and maybe we can come up with something together." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, I’ll try to work with hyung too, maybe that can actually help me forget about things." He sighed deeply.

"If you say so."

Myungsoo left the hospital later that day and Sungyeon invited him for dinner since it was her day off and _coincidentally_ Sunggyu was there with her. The dinner was so awkward but after some beers, the three were able to loosen up a bit. Sunggyu was the one that drank the most and ended purring all his heart out for them to hear, so Myungsoo was able to understand his feelings better. When Sunggyu was drunk enough, they placed him on Sungyeon bed but the small-eyed boy held the two by the wrists and asked to sleep together so the three ended up squeezing themselves in the bed and cuddling each other all night. When they woke up Sungyeon was not home anymore so they decided to stay a bit more. They were watching an episode of Running Man and eating Sungyeon snacks when Sunggyu decided to start a conversation.

"It would be less awkward if we decided to talk more to each other."

"Sure, but you know I lack social skills." Myungsoo retorted.

"You don’t, you became friends with Sungyeol." Sunggyu snorted.

"That has nothing to do with social skills. He decided to be my friend on his own." The younger explained.

"How you two became friends?" Sunggyu turned to look at him in a rare display of curiosity.

"I don’t want to talk about it, change the subject." Myungsoo answered firmly and Sunggyu decided not to ask more and return his attention to the screen, although he didn't stop the conversation.

"He called me yesterday, you know?" Sunggyu turned his head to look at the younger.

"You told him I was hospitalized?" Myungsoo asked already angered. "Hyung, I don’t want anybody knowing about my health problems, it can only worsen people’s perceptions about me."

"You should see a therapist." Sunggyu spoke clearly amused by the younger reaction.

"I am normal." Myungsoo argued.

"You aren’t." Sunggyu provoked him even more.

"I am." The younger insisted.

"That’s not really something big, I also have tons of problems, I’m kind of hypochondriac too." Sunggyu threw some chips into his mouth and giggled, Kwangsoo just had betrayed the others again.

"Even if I wasn’t, he didn’t really need to know, nobody needs to know, people already think that I’m on the autistic side."

"Well that you surely aren’t. But don't worry, I didn’t really pick up his call, I don’t want to talk to my friends for the time being. I feel like I have to think about what happened when you were sleeping like a log." Sunggyu sighed tiredly.

"Thanks, don’t say anything about me being hospitalized please?" Myungsoo pleaded and Sunggyu turned to look at him again. Myungsoo eyes were becoming round and fuck, he was a goner, he just could hope that Woohyun never learned this trick.

"Sure. We’ll be even then."

"So what exactly happened yesterday? You were a drinking mess, you spoke a lot about what you are feeling." Sunggyu sighed deeply and threw the bag of chips on the coffee table already losing his appetite.

"They put the blame on me. If you don’t want to share things with them at least say the truth and that I had nothing to do with your nervous breakdown."

"I already did. Omma and Sungyeon noona want you to get close to the family again. But I didn’t know that your situation with dad was so bad." Myungsoo explained.

"He is not your dad." Sunggyu said annoyed.

"Sorry. You don’t need to be territorial. I know he is not my father but he makes me call him that." Myungsoo said a bit hurt.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"You can call my mom, omma too." Myungsoo offered.

"Please Myungsoo, that’ll never happen even if I do get close to her." Sunggyu glared at the younger a bit.

"Whatever you want hyung."

They paid attention to the TV show again, another episode just begun and they kept in silence for a while, after an hour Myungsoo decided to talk again.

"I heard you met Moonsoo."

"Yeah, I didn’t want to, but couldn’t avoid." Sunggyu said not showing much interest in the topic.

"I heard you liked him."

"What’s not to like? I can resume him in two words: baby fat. He’s cute." A smile appeared on Myungsoo face when he heard that. At least Moonsoo had better luck than him when they first met.

"I knew that you were lying when you said you didn’t like children." The younger said excitedly.

"That doesn’t mean that I don’t like crying and pouting and that doesn’t mean I know how to act with them. It was awkward." Sunggyu dismissed him.

"I heard you cried." Myungsoo teased and Sunggyu cheeks became rosy.

"I did not." Sunggyu denied strongly, making the other smile.

"Whatever you say hyung." Myungsoo was amused.

"He is cute but I’ll never go out on the streets with you and him together." Sunggyu huffed.

"Why?" The younger rose his brows confused.

"We would look like a gay couple with a kid of our own, and this is scarily weird." Moonsoo looked like Myungsoo no doubt, but just like Sunggyu had said the kid had his eyebrows and now he had too much baby, just like Sunggyu when he was younger but he was sure the boy would have cheeks like his adult self too.

"Hyung do you have a problem with that?" He asked the older warily.

"That what? Moonsoo looking like you? No, it’s not a thing I can change. Actually, I can, Korea has a lot of plastic surgeons, but he is a kid and he’ll probably want to keep his face like yours." Sunggyu concluded. "Handsome bastard." He mumbled.

"No, I meant people thinking you’re gay." Myungsoo explained.

"No, not really." He looked at the younger that seemed to be thinking deeply into something. "I go both ways but pretend you don’t know, if you mention it in front of the guys there might be some tension within the group. I hope you don’t mind it either." Sunggyu said carefully, he didn't know what Myungsoo reaction could possibly be.

"I don’t, but why shouldn't I mention it?"

"Before you became friends with Sungyeol I kind of fought with them because of that, it’s all fine now but the issue has become a taboo. So don’t mention." Sunggyu instructed.

"Ok. Do noona and your dad knows?" The younger asked cautiously.

"No, they don’t." They were back to watching tv but Sunggyu wasn't really concentrating on it. He wanted to ask something but didn't know if the younger would know the answer. At some point, he just gave up to his curiosity and asked. "Tell me something Myungsoo, do you think our parents won’t like me approaching Moonsoo if they know about this?"

"Huh? Why are you asking this?" Myungsoo tilted his head and looked at the older in confusion.

"Maybe they feel like I can influence him in a bad way, you know? If they will act this way I don’t want to even try." Sunggyu spoke sadly and Myungsoo pitied him for a minute, it seemed that Moonsoo melted this hyung heart more than they knew.

"Noo hyung noo, Moonsoo liked you, you should try to become closer to him too." He was quick to try to make the older want to try.

"But what if... what if they don’t like gay people?" Sunggyu asked in the most insecure tone Myungsoo has ever heard him. It seemed that even though he put a strong façade he still cared about what his family thought about him, in the end, he only wanted to get accepted again.

"I really am not allowed to say this but…" Myungsoo bit his lips conflicted. "My uncle is gay, mom is used and they let him play with Moonsoo every time he can."

"OMG, Kim Jaejoong is gay?" Sunggyu small eyes grew big. "So that’s why he never batted an eyelash for noona. OMG, OMG, OMG." Sunggyu was perplexed with the news and was spazzing like a fangirl until something made him stop. "Wait, is Yunjae real?"

"Arghhh I shouldn’t have told you, I’m not telling you that." Myungsoo complained, putting a pillow in front of his head.

"Come on, tell meeeeeeee!!!!" Sunggyu threw the pillow the younger was holding away and started shaking him to make him spill the beans. "I ship them. Do you know anything about YooSu too?"

"I won’t tell you. Behave yourself and I’ll take you with me next time I see him and if you have the guts you can ask for yourself." Myungsoo promised and only then Sunggyu stopped shaking him.

"That will be great Myungsoo, thank you, I should work on my connections even before debut. Maybe he can give me some auditions tips." Sunggyu was already thinking about how to use that meeting to his advantage.

"He passed SM first try, you know that right?" Myungsoo laughed.

"I am so jealous." Sunggyu looked at him flabbergasted.

"Try with Moonsoo and I’ll put a good word for you with Uncle J." Myungsoo said, having no shame in using his uncle to get Sunggyu closer to the maknae.

"Thank you, bro." Myungsoo smiled happily when the older said the word that he was waiting forever to hear and Sunggyu just ruffled his hair laughing at him before he concentrated on the TV again.

___________________________________________

**Present**

"So your heartbreak was actually…" Hoya paled.

"So you’re the one responsible for that? Bad Yeollie." Dongwoo pouted.

"Sungyeol I’m going to teach you a lesson." Sunggyu was about to get up to beat the shit out of Sungyeol but Woohyun tackled the older singer on the ground.

"Hyung, why do I always have to tackle you down? Where do you find the strength to fight? You’re completely lazy for practice." Woohyun complained loudly. 

"I am sorry ok? At the time I didn’t even know." Sungyeol hid behind Myungsoo.

"So you liked him hyung?" Sungjong asked the obvious question and Myungsoo nodded with his face completely flushed.

"Baby, he put you in the hospital how can you still be protecting him?" Sunggyu asked in bewilderment.

"Hyung, I forgave him. You should too."

"Fine, fine." Sunggyu stopped struggling and Woohyun released him but was still alert to his hyung every move.

"Before you continue... hyung you never managed to discover if Yunjae was real?" Dongwoo asked curiously.

"Never. How am I suppose to ask Jaejoong hyung that? Besides he can nag even more than me so the amount of scolding I got from him for bullying Myungsoo was no joke." Sunggyu winced as he remembered the scolding he received.

"Omg, how did I miss that moment?" Woohyun voiced his thoughts aloud then elbowed Sunggyu gently. "We need to see him again, I want to see him scolding you." Woohyun knew that Jaejoong could get easily under Sunggyu skin but he was deeply amused when he imagined Sunggyu being scolded by that skinny Hallyu star. 

"YAH, NAM WOOHYUN!" Sunggyu complained, already foreseeing Woohyun thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed since Sungyeol talked to Haeun and he felt scared, worried and so stressed that he was afraid of having another gastritis crisis right now. Every day that passed was a day closer to the exam and he didn’t even know if he really wanted to know. He didn’t know what to think about that. He wanted to talk to somebody that could understand him but all of his friend's opinions on Haeun were biased just because, yeah the girl was crazy, and they were mad that she treated him badly, Myungsoo was the one that could have a more objective opinion but he couldn’t reach him.

And that was another thing that was worrying him: Myungsoo and Sunggyu. They were just waiting Woohyun to retake his exams to talk about the plan for a trip together but the two disappeared after the last day of exams and weren’t picking up their phones. _Would they be together? Maybe they are boyfriends now. But I don’t know, is hyung even gay? That's not possible._

He was curious to know why Myungsoo was crying that day too. He asked and asked but the other guys didn’t know who was the person Myungsoo was in love with, nor they knew what happened for the younger to be that way. When he was talking to Haeun, Myungsoo passed with his head down and he couldn’t really see his face. Was he crying before? One other thing that could have happened was Myungsoo hearing his conversation, but he didn’t really think Myungsoo would do that, if so, why would he cry? Is it possible that he liked Haeun?

All doubts that he had about Myungsoo, Haeun and the night they shared together came back to his head and this time he hadn’t felt confusion, anger, and hopelessness as he felt before, this time he only felt sadness and his heart ached. But why would he feel this way? Did he still like her? Well, that was possible because they were together for almost two years, but he was feeling so great without her, maybe it was because getting close to Myungsoo was distracting him from thinking about the issue.

"AIIIIISHHHHH I can’t with this thoughts." He said to himself rolling on his bed, but then, his phone rang loudly in the room and he picked up without checking the caller.

**"Sungyeol oppa?"** He recognized the voice on the line immediately.

"Oh Haeun, it’s you." He said coldly.

**"Are you ready for the exam today?"**

"It is today?" His eyes went wide, he thought it was tomorrow.

**"It is, I thought I had told you."** She seemed a little lost.

"You did, it’s just you know how I get on college breaks, there’s no difference from one day to another." He explained and she chuckled as she remembered, Sungyeol indeed had that problem.

**"Well, we should head to the hospital soon."**

"Haeun, I didn’t ask you before but when do we get to know the results? I have a lot to do and I should arrange my schedule."

**"If they are fast, ten days. Are you that busy with modeling?"**

"Well, that’s not your business anymore." Sungyeol answered curtly.

**"Sorry, it was out of the habit."** She sounded apologetic but Sungyeol didn't fall for that.

"Just get ready and wait for me on the ground floor in ten."

**"OK bye."**

_Ok Sungyeol, today is the day, be a man._ He should at least calm her down enough for them to do the exam, after that he just had to open up a paper. One step at the time. He quickly changed himself and gathered his things before going to the hospital.

Since none of them had cars they took the subway to the nearest hospital from their apartment building which was the one ruled by Myungsoo family, and the younger once again entered his thoughts. _Will he be here? He volunteers a lot, he could be._ But then again he didn’t know how would the young react about this, he didn’t even know why he was worried about that, they were just friends.

Haeun talked to the receptionist so they were moved to a room to do the procedure ten minutes later and waited for a doctor to come.

"Don’t be nervous." He said when he saw her shaking her legs and biting her nails.

"I can’t help it. I don’t know who the father is but there is someone that I really don’t want it to be." She explained.

"You should worry about that after they take the sample. You have to be calm." Sungyeol said after a sigh.

"Would you hold my hand? I’m scared." He sighed deeply again. Haeun seemed genuinely scared and worried but he couldn’t help the feeling that she was rooting for him to be the one, maybe he was the most responsible.

Doctor Choi came after five minutes to explain how the procedure was going to be, he asked her to lay down on a bed and Sungyeol held her hand while the doctor worked.

"Here it says that I should take the samples for three exams. Is that correct?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I narrowed down the possibilities." The girl replied avoiding the doctor gaze.

"Oh". That’s all the doctor said, thinking that he shouldn’t ask much.

"Park Haeun, you are shameless!" Sungyeol shook his head, he could not believe this girl.

"Sorry." She whined.

"Is any possible father taking samples today?"

"I am." Sungyeol spoke reluctantly.

"Oh." Again the doctor thought it was better not to say anything although he frowned.

After he finished with Haeun he proceeded to take a sample of Sungyeol saliva and, after confirming about the day of the results, they were done. Sungyeol wanted to be anywhere other than Haeun side now. He decided to go back home and book his flights to visit his family, but before that, he would see if Myungsoo was around the hospital, he was somewhat missing him.

He was walking through the hallways with Haeun and trying to call Myungsoo when he spotted the said guy in the distance leaning over the reception desk. He was about to hang up the phone and run over to him when he saw Myungsoo put his hands in his pocket, check his phone and turn it off. _Is he avoiding me? What did I do?_

But the strangest thing happened after. Sunggyu appeared, giving the younger a fright, and he had a bag in his hand that he handed to Myungsoo. They both changed a few words and Myungsoo looked inside the bag, took one cookie out and ate it. _What would Sunggyu hyung give Myungsoo cookies?_ Sunggyu seemed to scold him later but the younger just smiled and they left together. _What was this?_

"Wow, what a sight. Are they together? Is he cheating on you too?" She chuckled amusedly. "I never saw that coming." Sungyeol came back to reality and glared at her. "That kind of explains a lot about him you know. I managed to convince him because of you and he didn’t want a second round with me when I offered."

"Sunggyu hyung doesn’t swing that way." He ignored her comment about _that night_.

"Are you sure? What male comes to the hospital just to give cookies to another male? I thought you two were going out." She frowned.

"That’s something that your mind conjured, we were just playing with your head last time. And I don’t know, they are my friends and, until I hear from them, I won’t believe in anything."

"If you say so. This is why you got hurt. Oppa, are you sure Myungsoo will tell you? He is the type of person that doesn’t like people gossiping about him. I know that’s been happening a lot because you two decided to become friends after our little affair, but he must have his limits too. At least admit that I choose the right person for that, if you don’t want people to know he’ll never talk about it."

"What about you? Why did you keep a secret?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Oppa, my reputation was already bad, you were the only one blind. That was expected from someone like me, if things were to go public everyone on campus would be openly against not only me but you two too, your fandoms would kill each other then go for me. You two are the college heartthrobs. The only way for that not to happen was for us to became a trio openly or we shut up and never talk again. The first option didn’t happen so…"

"I see, I am still mad at you about that you know?"

"Oppa, you shouldn’t be, I know you liked, maybe that interaction in the elevator was not entirely a lie."

"Whatever Haeun, you don't know what's going on, don't play mind games with me again."

"Oppa, I remember what I saw. You probably are bisexual and is in denial. Anyway, thank you for coming, I’ll see you in ten days, now I have to get out of this place before I throw up."

__________________________________________________________

Sungyeol couldn’t really process what was going on his mind the last few days; he felt the same confusion of when he was rethinking his relationship with Haeun, but now for different reasons and not with all the crying. He wanted to talk to someone about it.

He thought briefly about all of his friends. Sunggyu would nag and call him irresponsible, Sungjong would cry out of anger, Hoya would get angry because he made Sungjong cry, Dongwoo seemed to like kids, he would possibly be the only one to accept a kid and Woohyun would probably join Sunggyu in nagging, saying something along the lines of ' _I am going to puke_ ' and he was sure he'd get a slap from him too. And honestly, he didn’t want any of that.

His mind wandered to his younger and newest friend and he unconsciously smiled. Once he started to hang out with him and discovered how nice and caring and cute he could be, he couldn’t help spending more and more time together. He liked the younger around and sometimes he just felt the need to hug him, although he never really did. He wasn’t much into skinship, and none of his friends, aside Dongwoo and Woohyun were much into it too. Dongwoo liked to pat butts and the rest of his touching didn’t feel weird because the blond had such an innocent aura, although he was the only one openly gay. Woohyun, on the other hand, liked skinship but did way less than his cousin, he liked to tackle Sungyeol on the ground, tickle or do it with a very perverted vibe in it.

When he met Myungsoo he didn’t know the younger was going to be so much into skinship. He thought that years being alone and pushing people away made the younger desperate for human touch. At first, he was a bit weirded out because of their strange start, he didn’t want the younger to misinterpret him, but now he was quite used not only to have him around but sometimes being hugged or have the younger playing with his hair. It felt right, comforting and that’s what he needed right now.

Since the last semester ended he wasn’t able to see Myungsoo even once. He called him and sent messages asking if the younger was ok, asked what had happened and he even offered his company, but the younger just replied that he wanted some time alone. The others said that Myungsoo cried because of a heartbreak and he had wanted to be there for his friend, but the younger just went missing.

After a few days he invited Myungsoo to play games together with all their friends but Myungsoo refused, saying he needed to take care of his brother. The model invited the younger to go bowling, to catch a movie, to go ride bikes beside Han river, to play basketball with his friends from high school, to eat pizza, to do exercises but at this point, the younger was ignoring all his messages.

Sungyeol also tried to go to the younger house to see him a couple of times. There was a time where nobody was home, there was a day that Myungsoo was out with Moonsoo, other time the younger was spending the weekend with his uncle, another time he was visiting his sister and once his car was parked in front of the house but Myungsoo mother said he was running an errand by feet. Lies, Myungsoo was clearly inside, he just didn’t know what was happening with the younger lately, there was much more going on than a heartbreak for him to be this way. Even so, Sungyeol kept inviting and being rejected every time and with this Christmas had come and gone, he already did the exam and was just waiting for the results. 

 

 


	21. Honey, I shrunk the kid - Results - Wild Hamster I

 

 

"Unnie, Moonsoo is just going to spend the night, he doesn’t need so many things." Sungyeon said looking over a number of things Jisoo was packing for the maknae.

"Of course he needs. I don’t think Sunggyu hyung will play with him. Omma, put more toys." Myungsoo disagreed.

After Myungsoo was released, he and Sunggyu started to spend more time together, for the delight of the two women of the house and Jongwan surprise. Sometimes Sunggyu would come to pick him up and they would go to the movies or eat a snack together, or Myungsoo would go to his apartment to ask to be taught something he was about to learn the next year, get to know each other through long hours conversations, or simply to hear his hyung sing.

Myungsoo biggest mission in the days they saw each other was to make Sunggyu visit home, but the oldest was being stubborn and refusing no matter what. But of course, after Myungsoo spent two weeks pestering the hamster, Sunggyu invited Moonsoo to have a sleepover in his apartment. That was not originally Myungsoo plan, he wanted Sunggyu to spend time with all of his family, and alone time with Moonsoo... he was not sure it was going to turn out well.

"Omma, can I bring my water gun?" Moonsoo asked lifting up his water gun to see if his mother could fit into his bag.

"No baby, I think if you shot him in the face with that he is not going to have the same patience Myungsoo has with you." Jongwan patted the younger head and Moonsoo pouted.

"But appa… Myungsoo hyung and I have so much fun with water guns, wouldn’t Sunggyu hyung like it too?" Jongwan just sighed deeply.

"Own Moonsoo, the first thing you should know about your other hyung is that aside from being smart, he is completely different from Myungsoo." Seungyeon told the maknae.

"Moonsoo, if he ever does something you don’t like, cry as hard as you can and I’ll go flying to pick you up." Myungsoo was worried about what could possibly happen because Sunggyu said over and over again that he didn't have much patience with kids. He was reassuring the youngest but Moonsoo didn’t understand what his brother was talking about and just blinked at him.

"You’re being dramatic Myung, he is not going to do anything." Sungyeon fell lazily in the maknae bed.

"Dramatic? Noona he frightened me for years, how can I not worry about Moonsoo? I know hyung wants to change but I think we better be careful at the beginning."

"He has a point Yeon, I actually don’t agree to this, but it’s like we men don’t have a say in this house anymore." Jongwan said as he rubbed his temples.

"You all stop bickering, I bet Sunggyu will surprise us all. He’ll bond well with Moonsoo, our baby can melt anyone's heart, isn’t that true baby?" Jisso scolded them then pinched the youngest cheeks.

"Omma, I’m getting scared. I don’t want to go anymore." The maknae voice was uneasy.

"That’s okay Duckie, I can take you to play with Sungyeol, what do you think? Sungyeol likes water guns." Actually, Myungsoo didn’t want to see Sungyeol, but, for Moonsoo, he could do anything.

"Don’t lure him using your friend, sooner or later Sunggyu has to meet him." Sungyeon scolded him and Jisoo closed Moonsoo bag as the older sibling was texting her brother, he was late.

Soon they heard the doorbell and all of them got down to welcome Sunggyu. It’s been too long since he last came home, the last time was when they discovered Jisoo was pregnant with Moonsoo. Jongwan opened the door and when Sunggyu saw it was his father, he almost turned around to go home. Suddenly he was feeling nervous to be in the presence of the doctor.

"Hi-i." Sunggyu stuttered from the porch. 

"I am trusting my maknae to you, don’t screw this up." His father said sternly.  _I was your maknae for seventeen years and you didn’t treat me like one._ Sunggyu wanted to shout in his face but he knew that that wasn’t his purpose there today.

"…"

"Sunggyu please enter, this is your home too." Jisoo invited him in with a warm smile.

"Come on, lazy ass." With that Sunggyu finally came through the door and inside the house looking around, nothing changed much, only his pictures vanished.

"Noona, what’s a lazy ass?" The youngest asked curiously.

"Oh, it’s Sunggyu nickname, call him that and he’s gonna love you." Sungyeon provoked her brother and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Really?" The maknae asked with his innocent eyes twinkling.

"No, that’ll make me hate you, just call me hyung and you will be fine." Sunggyu answered and then greeted everybody but it came out so stiff as if he had rehearsed but failed to deliver that line. "Hello, it’s been a while, I see you’ve been well."

"I hope this could be a first step for us to restart." Jisoo smiled kindly at him but he couldn’t still shake the thought that that woman wanted to take the place of his mother. When he opened his mouth his noona interrupted him.

"Kim Sunggyu everybody is putting in an effort for you, just be polite, I want to see you trying."

"Yes, noona." He sighed deeply already defeated. Sungyeon was the only one whom he still respected unconditionally. "Let’s go bond kid." Sunggyu motioned for the younger to take his hand but Moonsoo just looked worriedly to his, now, middle brother and Myungsoo looked to his parents pleading.

"Can’t I go to supervise?"

"No Myungsoo, you will hinder them, and then you and Sunggyu will fight and then Moonsoo will be scared." Sungyeon scolded.

"Just like I said Myung, we don’t have a say in this house anymore. Women rule it." Jongwan was about to hug him when Myungsoo noticed Sunggyu glaring daggers, so he avoided the doctor hug to hug the kid instead.

"Moonsoo, remember all the steps of the bath, you can do it alone, be confident. Eat well, don’t let him feed you only ramyun and remember that if you want to come back home, cry as hard as you can." The cute maknae was about to cry because of Myungsoo goodbye.

"Don’t be so overprotective Myung, I’m sure Sunggyu will treat our Duckie nicely. He is just going to spend a night." Jisoo assured him, she wasn't worried about Sunggyu at all.

"But omma…" Myungsoo was still going to insist but Sunggyu cut him off.

"Enough with that drama please, I’m going to barf. Moonsoo and I will be just fine. You can call to check on us. Now Moonsoo, let’s go, buddy, I have an awesome evening planned for us, with lots of popcorn involved." The kid looked at his mother pretty much like young Myungsoo did in the past but she smiled encouraging him and he finally took Sunggyu hand.

____________________________________________________

Sunggyu put the seat belt on the kid and sat at the front to start driving. The young was awfully quiet and that made him remember Myungsoo. Talking about him, if Sunggyu didn’t know that Moonsoo was his father son, he would strongly point Myungsoo as the father.

"Moonsoo, are you scared of me?" He suddenly asked.

"No-o."  _He is._ Well, all those years bullying Myungsoo surely won’t help now.

"Moonsoo, I was a very, very bad hyung to your brother, I think I still am, but you don’t have to be scared of me, I have never beaten Myungsoo and I won’t beat you either." The young boy was just silently evaluating him. "Your brother and I, we don’t have a good relationship but we decided to try to become closer in order to make dad and your mom happy. Do you want them happy?"

"Yes, I do." The maknae nodded vehemently.

"Good thing. So can I try to become closer to you too? You don’t have to like me right away. And you are free to talk to me about anything. Hyung will listen well, okay?"

"Can I?" The maknae asked a bit unsure.

"Yes." The oldest assured, but he didn't know he would regret that later.

"Why do you not like omma? Why you treat Myung hyung badly? Why noona scares you? Why you never come home? Why can’t I enter your room? Why I only got to meet you now? Why I can’t see your pictures? Why you never talk to dad? Why do you suddenly want to be closer?"

"That’s a lot of questions." Sunggyu remarked dumbly, he wasn't expecting that avalanche of questions from the younger.

"I know, but hyung said I could ask." Moonsoo concluded the obvious.  _I am already regretting that._

"Yeah, but some of them doesn’t even have an answer." Sunggyu said and after a minute added in an annoyed tone. "And I’m not scared of noona."

"Of course you are." Moonsoo disagreed and Sunggyu sighed.  _I can’t lose my patience yet, we didn’t even get home._

"Let’s do this, you can ask whatever you want but if I don’t know the answer I’ll answer later." Sunggyu tried to negotiate with the kid that stopped a minute to think.

"That’s cheating." Moonsoo narrowed his eyes looking to Sunggyu from the back seat.

"It’s not." Sunggyu argued back.

"It is." The maknae insisted.

"You’re too smart for a six-year-old." Sunggyu sighed already tired.

"Were you slow when you were little hyung?"

"No. I’m pretty smart."

"What age you mastered bath?"  _What a random question._

"I think I was your age. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanna know because Yeol hyung said he was slow to learn when he was small and Myungsoo hyung said he mastered at 9." Sunggyu started to laugh like crazy. When the younger asked why he was laughing Sunggyu explained the real motives that made Myungsoo afraid of bathing alone, he started to laugh again, but Moonsoo didn’t seem impressed.

"You told ghost stories and hyung just believed? This is too silly." The little kid was unimpressed.

"I know but Myungsoo is really gullible. Even today." Sunggyu wiped a tear that formed when he was laughing.

"What’s gullible?"

"Someone who believes easily."

"Oh." The boy didn't look much surprised at that answer, perhaps he also thought Myungsoo was like that too.

______________________________

When they arrived at Sunggyu apartment a few minutes later, he showed the kid around and said that Moonsoo would sleep on the bed and he would sleep on the couch. The kid whined that he didn’t bring his water gun to kick the ass of the monsters underneath the bed and because of that he should sleep there with him. Sunggyu groaned but agreed, he had a queen size bed anyway, he just hoped that the kid didn’t kick him too much in his sleep.

They talked a bit but Moonsoo was unexpectedly smart and would always get back to some questions he didn’t want to answer. He got to know that Moonsoo and Myungsoo were really attached to each other and Myungsoo spent too much time with the maknae. That made him think about the similarities between their relationship and the relationship he had with his noona. Maybe Myungsoo wanted so desperately a strong bond with someone like what he had with his sister and he felt guilty that he would monopolize Sungyeon every time she would come over until he moved in with her. He was thinking about his two brothers so deeply that Moonsoo had to shout in his face for him to wake up.

"HYUNG, I’m hungry."

"Already? You’re too much like Myungsoo, always hungry." The young boy smiled sheepishly and giggled a bit finding funny to look like his older brother. Sunggyu eyed the kid and a devious smile appeared on his face, this kid was gonna make them ate like kings today.

"Moonsoo, I can’t cook much but we can score a really good meal if we work together." Sunggyu said with a devious twinkle in his small eyes.

"I don’t understand." The young boy blinked.

"Can you deceive people?"

"Mom said I shouldn’t lie." Moonsoo gave him an 'I'm judging-you' face.

"You’re not gonna lie. You’re going to pretend. Like in dramas, where people like us play a character. Do you understand what I am saying?" The boy nodded and Sunggyu continued with his explanation. "I have this gullible friend; you remember what the concept of gullible is right?" The boy nodded again. "So smart. If we trick him, he can bring us a really nice dinner. What do you say? Do you want to eat delicious food?"

"Yeah. But what do I have to do?"

"Oh that, you know your Myungsoo hyung the best right? Pretend to be him." The young boy raised his brows.

"Hyung, I think your friend won’t believe, I am small and hyung is big, he knows a lot of things that I don’t know."

"He’ll believe, I’ll tell you how to act."

"I don’t know." The kid said unsurely.

"Moonsoo focus on the food." Sunggyu pleaded.

"Ok, what should I do?" Sunggyu smiled triumphantly already picking his phone to call one of the guys.

**"Hyung, what do you want?"**  ' _Dongwoo who is it?'_ Dongwoo answered the phone and Woohyun asked him. _Oh, they are together._

"Where are you? I desperately need a favor."

**"My mom came to visit me, we are in Woohyun place. What can I do for you?"**

"I need a lot of food. I have a strange situation happening." He said in a desperate voice so Dongwoo would believe him. "Myungsoo shrunk, he is the size of a 6-year-old now and is demanding to be fed, I don’t know what to do." He heard silence on the other end and Woohyun asking what happened. Dongwoo explained the situation to his cousin that immediately started laughing. They put him on the speaker after that.

**"Hyung, that is impossible to happen. Are you watching old movies?"** Woohyun voice on the phone was heard.

"You don’t believe me? I’ll put you on the speaker. Now talk kid." Sunggyu ordered and the kid didn't hesitate.

"Hi, hyungs."A small voice was heard.

**"Who are you?"** Woohyun asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kim Myungsoo, can hyungs bring food for us? I’m hungry."

"See. He doesn’t eat ramyun he says it is unhealthy." The older made his voice sound frustrated.

"It is, dad says so!" Moonsoo argued.

"That’s because your father is a doctor too." Sunggyu retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Hyung he is y…" Sunggyu quickly wrapped his hand around the young boy mouth.

"Come quickly! I don’t know how to handle him. Please, I’m begging." He then hung up the phone and released the kid. "Moonsoo, you almost gave us away."

"But hyung I…"

"Look, your brother doesn’t talk much so they don’t know he has brothers ok? You should keep this in mind."

"Why?"

"I was a bad hyung so he didn’t say anything before. Pretend you are him just tonight, after we eat we can tell them the truth or we can play with their heads a little. It will be funny but you can’t laugh. If you pull through it, I’ll give you that big jar of grandma cookies to you when you get back home. Deal?" The young kid eyed the jar and the twinkle in his eyes were everything Sunggyu need to know. Those cookies were that good.

"Call."

"Great, now let’s change your clothes and plan things right."

___________________________________

Dongwoo and Woohyun arrived together at his apartment with lots of food. They were both debating what Sunggyu said on the phone; Woohyun said that it was impossible a person to shrink but Dongwoo said he saw in more than one movie and believed that it was possible. They rang the bell.

"Hey guys, get in."

"Kim Sunggyu, you better give me a better reason to leave what I can describe as a family culinary convention to come here. Don’t you know that Dongwoo family does the best seafood ever? I’ve been craving it like a pregnant woman." Woohyun nagged at him.

"Where are your manners? I am your hyung. Don't you believe me? He’s there on the couch eating all my snacks." Sunggyu pointed behind him and Woohyun tried to look past Sunggyu only to see a bit of the kid hair.

"All MY snacks, I took them from you." They heard a small voice coming from the living room correct the oldest.

"It’s true, it’s true, in your face Woohyun." Dongwoo was so excited about the kid, he left the other two and went to take a look for himself. "Oh my god, he is so perfect, can I keep him?" The blondie cooed and the kid looked at him suspiciously.

"Dongwoo, I must remind you that he is a person, not a pet." Sunggyu said judgingly as he approached the blondie and pulled him away from Moonsoo.

"You’re not Myungsoo." Woohyun said as he also approached the kid.

"I am." The kid said fiercely looking at him then grabbed the remote and changed channels.

"Omg, he is! He is." Dongwoo spazzed.

"I don’t believe it." Woohyun had his eyes narrowed, becoming as small as Sunggyu's.

"Hyungs, I am hungry, did you bring food? This old hamster doesn’t want to feed me." The kid asked.

"You little rascal, who’s an old hamster?" Sunggyu complained, with a hint of anger.

"Fine grandpa, so food?" Myungsoo changed the approach but still pissed his hyung.

"What he is doing here anyway? You don’t have the best relationship with him." Woohyun asked examining the kid face.

"We wanted to talk some things over again so he came by, but I teased him so much calling him a baby that he shrunk and his clothes got big for him. I gave him one of my old ones." He was motioning an old Nell shirt that he couldn’t fit in for years now.

"I. am. not. a. baby!" The kid said and Dongwoo’s eyes grew excitedly.

"Woohyun, he is Myungsoo, he is always saying that look at him: same eyes, same haircut, same nose, he has a lot of baby fat now but he is even saying the same things and bickering with hyung."

"There is gonna be food or not? If not, I prefer to hang out with Sungyeol." The kid asked a bit irritated now. Sunggyu promised him food and he was not seeing anything right now.

"What? You ungrateful kid! I thought we were supposed to bond today." Sunggyu pretended to be offended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The kid said uninterested.

"Omg so cute, so cute, so cute. Come, I’ll feed you." Dongwoo said and motioned for the kid to go to the kitchen with him but Moonsoo just grabbed his hand and skipped to the kitchen. Dongwoo squealed inside, he loved kids.

"Hyung, something is fishy here, it is impossible for a person to shrink." Wohyun tried to bring the truth out of the hamster but Sunggyu insisted on keeping his version.

"It is a pity that you don’t believe me. But I am not worried about that, I wonder what people will think if doesn’t come back to normal." Woohyun scoffed not believing in him and went to the kitchen when Sunggyu phone rang and he excused himself to answer once the younger left his line of vision.

"Hey, What’s up?"

**"What are you doing? Did you feed him? Did he take a bath yet?  If not, leave the door open so he can ask you to adjust the water temperature."** Myungsoo spoke fast on the line.

"Such a worrywart, we are doing just fine. He is going to eat Woohyun and Dongwoo moms food."

**"Oh, Just make sure he doesn’t eat shrimps or you’ll gonna spend your night at the hospital."** Myungsoo advised and that made Sunggyu stop, he really didn’t know what the guys brought but remembered Woohyun talking about seafood.

"Ok, got to go, I need to see what exactly he is eating, I’ll call back later."

He quickly hung up and went to the kitchen to see Dongwoo saying something like ‘this is an airplane open up your hangar~’. He noticed a little shrimp in the middle of the food and quickly slapped Dongwoo hand away and the food flew over to land in Woohyung shirt.

"The fuck?"

"Woohyun he is a kid, language!" Sunggyu scolded.

"He isn’t if he shrunk." Woohyun retorted and grabbed a napkin to try to clean himself.

"Already believing, I see." Dongwoo smiled, not caring about why his hand was slapped with such force, and that only managed to make Woohyun to get even more irritated.

"NO aiiiish. Anyway, what was that?"

"He can’t eat shrimps. Are you crazy boy? Why would you open up your mouth to eat something you know you can’t?" He scolded his brother and the young boy eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I.. I was hungry."

"Oh no, no, no, no, you’re not crying on me." Sunggyu started to get desperate, he didn't know how to deal with crying kids.

"Hyung what did you do? He will cry because of your ugly face." Dongwoo went to give the cute kid a warm hug.

"I wouldn’t comment on that Jang Dongwoo."

"Come on Myungsoo, we brought some other food too. What do you think about eating kimchi jiggae?" Moonsoo wanted to cry more hearing those words., That was practically what Myungsoo cooked every day for dinner when he had to cook, but Dongwoo said in such a caring tone that the kid couldn't be angry at him. It was that, die with the shrimps or killed by Sunggyu.

"I would really like that, it’s my favorite food, thanks, hyung."

Moonsoo ended up liking the kimchi jiggae from Woohyun mom and Sunggyu ate all the shrimps in Dongwoo’s mom food. After that, Sunggyu put Frozen for them to watch and was surprised to see the kid singing along and that finally won Woohyun heart over.

After the movie, the kid asked if he could sleep over because he wouldn’t be able to drive back home and Sunggyu was speechless with his level of acting. Once he put him in bed Dongwoo and Woohyun finally went back home totally believing the kid was Myungsoo (Woohyun was not convinced but he said he was so he could please Sunggyu), and when the oldest went inside the room again to check the boy, he found him sitting on the bed with no signs of sleep whatsoever.

"Be sure to give me that big jar of cookies. I did very well." The young boy said in a too business-like tone for a kid his age.

"You are shameless. Hahahahaha, kid, if you hadn’t already met Sungyeol we could have done the prank of a lifetime." They both laughed hard now, getting close by a bit. They ended up talking until the kid was sleepy, and the next day, when Sunggyu brought him back, the younger didn’t want to go and that made everyone surprised. Myungsoo got a bit jealous and Sunggyu smirked at everyone and when they asked him about last night he just said with a satisfied smirk:

"I’m the best hyung ever."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


When Sungyeol thought about the exams results he would get anxious and scared, then he thought about his friend and he got calmer, but then it hurt. It hurt that he needed him but he was not by his side, it hurt that he also wanted to help his friend but the younger didn’t want. _Did I do something wrong? I don’t remember doing something wrong_. He was dialing Myungsoo number once again when the phone started vibrating in his hand. He looked at the caller Id and his heart started to beat crazy in fear.

"Yes?"

**"Sungyeol oppa?"**

"Yes, Haeun."

**"The exams results just arrived… can you.. can you come up?** " He noticed that the girl's voice came out shaky as if she was scared and Sungyeol thought that he never saw or heard her that scared before.

"Ok, give me a minute."

Sungyeol hung up and then tried one more time to call Myungsoo. _Myungsoo please pick up, I need you._

_"The person you called isn’t available right now, try again…_  " Sungyeol hung up his phone once again. How many times did he hear this message in the past month? He threw his phone angrily on the bed.

"I can’t believe you are letting me down in a time like this, what if I am really the father? What if my life gets complicated and I won’t be able to have you as a friend anymore? You’ll probably think I was playing friends and I’ll leave you. Why don’t you let me explain beforehand? Aishhh!"

He walked towards the door to wear his shoes with his heart beating in anxiousness. Sungyeol was not much of a religious person but he found himself praying in between the short distance from his apartment to hers. _Please don’t be mine, please don’t be mine, please don’t be mine._

He knocked on her door only to be surprised when a person that he knew very well opened the door.

"Yoon, you’re here."

"Of course I would be here. Haeunie is my friend. Come in." The girl said and moved a bit for him to enter.

"Where is she?" He asked looking around as he took his shoes off.

"Bathroom, she’s nervous, I’m making tea, sit around and wait for her." Gayoon instructed.

"Ok."

Gayoon moved to the kitchen and came back shortly after with tea for them and placed on the coffee table.

"How are you Yeol?" She asked with concern.

"How do you expect me to be?" He spat a bit more angrily than he intended to.

"I just want to say I’m sorry. I feel this is somehow my fault."

"You’re not the one that cheated."

"Well, I didn’t cheat on you. Woohyun oppa though…."

"What? You too? I can’t believe it." Sungyeol eyed her with disapproval.

"Woohyun oppa tried really hard but my heart wasn’t opening up, it was just once and I got guilty, when I decided that I would put the same effort, that scene in that party happened. I didn’t know he was into boys too, that’s why I got mad. We could have worked on a better break up." She ended up admitting.

"Yoon spare me about your and hyung past problems, I don’t like cheating, you just disappointed me too." They heard the door of the bathroom open up and Haeun came out pale.

"Are you ok unnie?" Gayoon asked concerned.

"I just threw up my lunch." She moved to sit on the couch by Gayoon side then talked to Sungyeol."Oppa you came." She gave him a small smile and he looked away, he didn't know if her smile was sincere, and that just made him irritated.

"Yeah. Are you ready to open up the results?" He asked her.

"Are you?" She asked back.

"I’m kind of nervous." He admitted.

"Me too." She said with a sigh.

"What about the others?" Sungyeol wondered who the other two could possibly be.

"I figured it wouldn’t be good to anybody to meet up." She said scratching her nape, at least that she did correctly.

"Right. Can we? I am going to meet my friends in a bit." He urged, he didn't want to be here any second longer than he needed to.

"Sure." She picked three envelopes that were on the coffee table and handed to Gayoon. "Yoon, can you? I don’t think I am able... I’m too nervous."

"Sure." Gayoon picked the envelopes before talking again. "Do you guys prefer if I start with Sungyeol or the others?" She looked from one to another while Haeun seemed conflicted.

"Can you start with the others? I’m also nervous, just spare me the names, I don’t think I can handle if it's people I know." Sungyeol pleaded.

"Ok, first one then. I’ll call him A." She opened the envelope and pulled out to read the paper, then looked at the two. "He is not the baby father, they weren’t a match."

Haeun eyes started to water and she asked Gayoon to give her the results which Gayoon did and promptly picked another envelope.

"The second one. I’ll call him B." She once again opened the envelope and started to read the paper. Sungyeol was starting to sweat as he prayed inside his head. "Not the baby father either."

"Omg, it’s me!" Sungyeol leaned back on the couch and put his hands on his face. All the consequences started to play like a movie in his head. What would he say to his mother? She sure liked Haeun, but she didn’t want grandchildren before he finished college and had a more traditional job.

Haeun seemed a bit fine by now as if she knew that Sungyeol would take really good care of her, even if they would not be romantically involved anymore.

"Yeol, I’ll open up the envelope just so we could have the confirmation, ok?" Sungyeol took his hands off his face and nodded, he was the one about to cry now. He really didn’t want this and he wished this all could be a bad dream or a hallucination caused by some weird head trauma and he would wake up with Myungsoo calling his name and... and… _Why am I thinking about him in a time like this?_

Gayoon opened up the third envelope with Sungyeol name and proceeded to read the results then her eyes got big and she became speechless, she looked at Sungyeol and then to Haeun and then to the paper again.

"Yoonnie, why are you doing this face? You’re scaring me." Haeun tears came to her eyes again while looking at her friend.

"Unnie, it says here that Sungyeol is also not the father… how… how... how can this be?"

Sungyeol felt like the weight of an elephant was lifted from his shoulders. He was not the father. _I AM NOT THE FATHER_. His heart was beating in such happiness and relief that was impossible for him to compare with any experience that he lived so far. Haeun on the other way was crying loudly as she started to curl up in a ball.

"Unnie, I…" Gayoon tried to approach the other girl but Haeun just shouted the most desperate scream that he ever heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NO NO NO NO!!!!!" He just looked at her startled not knowing what to do.

"Haeun…" He reached to pat her head.

"GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Are you happy that you got rid of me? Omg, what am I going to do?"

"Yeol, I think it’s better if you go now." Gayoon asked Sungyeol and he complied, he wouldn’t know what to do to calm Haeun, he was not that caring boyfriend that would do anything for her anymore. Now he saw her for what she really was and it kind of disgusted him, even if he still felt the attachment and the vestiges of the love that he once felt. Gayoon accompanied him to the door and before his friend could close the door he said.

"Yoon, please try to calm her down. She said she wanted the baby so she has to take care of him. She can’t be in this state."

"It’ll be hard Yeol, none of the three people that did the exams were the father so it only can be one person: Joon. And she knows he is the worst option. He’ll probably not be a good father. I am sorry for everything Yeol, I shouldn’t have introduced you two."

"It’s okay Yoon, I don’t blame you. I’ll see you around."

"Sure." The girl closed the door and Sungyeol went down to his apartment to pick up his phone and the tablet he promised to take to the café where he would meet his friends. He couldn’t wait to meet them and finally enjoy his life without Haeun and no more worries.

_________________________________________________

Hoya and Dongwoo were doing another project together, this time a game. Dongwoo set up the graphics and Hoya did all the coding behind it. Actually, Dongwoo was kind of learning how to do the coding by looking at Hoya doing it and occasionally he would blurt some comments on what Hoya should do that made the younger impressed, they definitely were an amazing duo. They asked their friends to reunite in a café a little before New Year Eve, to test their new game. Sungjong was testing in his Android, Woohyun, Myungsoo and Sunggyu as good Apple fanboys were testing on their iPhone, Ipad and Ipod respectively.

"My iPod is too old… everything is slow." Sunggyu complained and Hoya wrote it down to see what he could to for the old hamster later. "But the graphics are pretty."

"Thank you hyung." Dongwoo smiled proudly. "The name of the main character is Gyuzizi."

"Are you kidding me Jang Dongwoo?" Sunggyu looked back to the hamster in his iPod then to Dongwoo as if he was giving the blond time to take back what he just said.

"I suggested Hoya but Dongwoo won’t bend, I could totally be cooler kicking monster asses, but I got to name the villain so I’m fine with it now." Hoya added with a smile that showed his fangs, he was about to pick on someone.

"Kekekekekek. It was a tribute to the inspiration behind our first project. We can name the next characters after ourselves." Dongwoo explained and Sunggyu didn’t have the heart to be mad at him anymore.

"Who’s the ultimate villain?" Sungjong asked without lifting his eyes from the phone.

"And that’s the best part… it’s a mutant tree that fights using powerful supersonic sounds that I like to call Namu." Hoya smirked and wait for it… in 3…2…1…

"HOYA, don’t be mean! What did I ever do to you?" Woohyun complained and Myungsoo flinched a bit. Sunggyu, Dongwoo, and Sunjong laughed hard at Woohyun whining.

"Well in my defense, I just used your nickname because you’re the real-life antagonist to our hamster friend." He answered matter of factly.

"Yah, I’m not a hamster either." Sunggyu kicked Hoya chair.

"Why they bicker so much?" Myungsoo wondered aloud, nobody ever explained him that.

"You just wait for Sungyeol to come." Woohyun threatened.

"Woohyun, you do know that he doesn’t use his sharp tongue to defend you right? I can’t even conceive him challenging me physically too." Hoya said finding ridiculous Woohyun threat.

"Oh Hoya, I’ll just make his first lawsuit be against you." Woohyun said seriously. "So hyung, want to join me in this lawsuit?"

"Don’t be dumb Woohyun, a beating would solve your problem with Hoya sass, you just don’t have the guts for it. Anyway, Dongwoo, pass me your Ipad, I’m gonna kick this tree ass." Woohyun pouted and everybody got back to playing while Dongwoo and Hoya were observing if their game was enjoyable. They were in the café for about twenty minutes now, waiting for their orders and playing Hoya's and Dongwoo's game when Sungyeol arrived with a big smile on his face.

"Hi guys, how are you in this fine afternoon?" The oldest model asked with a smile of a thousand watts.

"Kyaaa, how do I pause this? How do I pause…. Oh, I died, Sungyeol you distracted me." Woohyun just looked Gyuzizi die in the screen before a smile appeared on his face. "Did I get a continue? Yes, yes!"

The others stopped the game and properly greeted Sungyeol thinking it was strange that he was unusually more happy, cheerful and energetic than his usual self. Myungsoo just gave him a cold ‘ _what’s up?_ ’ without lifting his eyes from the game. Sungyeol grabbed a chair and sat beside them.

"Have you already ordered?" He raised his hand motioning the waiter to come to take his order and when he said the word coffee Myungsoo decided to talk to him out of his own free will for the first time in almost a month.

"Coffee is not healthy for you." He said in a flat tone.

"Ri-ght. I’ll go with a small vanilla milkshake then." The waiter left to prepare his order when Sungyeol changed his attention to his younger friend. "So Myungsoo you finally appeared." With the news he had today he could even forgive him for disappearing.

"I was never hidden." The younger answered simply.

"Yeah what are you talking about Sungyeol?" Hoya raised his brow.

"I’m talking about the fact that he hasn’t been meeting us in the past month."

"But he has been meeting us. We even brought him food the day he shrunk." Dongwoo said innocently making Sunggyu burst into a laugh, Woohyun groan and Myungsoo make a dumbfounded face.

"Dear cousin, how many times should I tell you that it is impossible for a person to shrink for you to believe?" Woohyun found the pause button and gripped his hair annoyed and frustrated by Dongwoo insistence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hoya asked not understanding a bit from this weird conversation.

"I tell you it is possible, you’ve seen him. How do you explain his kid form then?" Dongwoo asked back and Sunggyu was wiping tears that came together with his laughter.

"You never brought me food hyung… but are you talking about a kid around 6-7 that looks like me? Where did you saw him?" Myungsoo paused his game to better follow this conversation.

"It wasn’t you?" Dongwoo gasped loudly only now sinking that he was somehow tricked. "Hyung, you tricked me, I can’t believe! You can bet that I’ll release Wild Hamster II with graphics that resemble you more and your enemy will be a Dinosaur with a bazooka." Dongwoo snapped, although a bit cutely in Hoya’s views, to Sunggyu then turned to talk excitedly to Myungsoo. "Who the kid is then? He was so cute, I wanted to keep him for myself."

"Sorry, sorry, we were just playing then you really believed us. Woohyun I knew I couldn’t fool but he ended up liking little ‘Myungsoo’ too. Dongwoo, being Myungsoo or not, the kid is still a person, you can’t just keep him for yourself. He has parents and an older brother that can be more protective than them." Sunggyu finally scolded when he managed to become serious again.

"Is there a kid that looks like Myungsoo hyung?" Sungjong asked Sungyeol that nodded but didn’t say more. _Was Sunggyu introduced to Moonsoo and his friend family?_ Sungyeol felt a bit jealous and weird inside.

"So that’s what you two did together? Hyung I’m going to kill you, you taught him how to lie. I should have never let him in your care." Myungsoo was glaring and sending a dark aura to Sunggyu, who shifted in his position.

The atmosphere got tense and Woohyun and Hoya were preparing themselves to tackle them both to the ground if a fight were to break loose. Instead, Myungsoo sighed, picked up his phone and unlocked the screen looking for something in it before showing to the others.

"This is my younger brother, his name is Moonsoo, he is 6, we look a lot alike. Don’t get fooled next time Dongwoo hyung. Sunggyu hyung we have to discuss this later, you’re lucky I don’t want to fight anymore." Hoya and Sungjong looked at the phone then at Myungsoo then back to the phone.

"He really looks like a young clone." Hoya stated.

"Can I pinch his baby fat cheeks?" Sungjong was rubbing his finger in Moonsoo face on the screen.

"Sure, I can introduce him to you guys another day." Myungsoo said with a small smile.

"Whatever, it was really funny. Moonsoo is a great actor. You don’t know what you missed, spoilsport." Sunggyu went back to play.

"What Myungsoo brother was doing in your apartment then?" Woohyun asked curiously. If it was anyone else he would be jealous by now but the kid won his heart when he did a rendition of In Summer alongside Olaf.

"I met them in the market. I befriended the kid and invited him to a movie, he was hungry, I couldn’t cook, so I called you. Why do I have to explain myself?" Sunggyu said annoyed.

"Yeah, who cares? I want to know why you’ve been hiding from us since the school semester ended." Sungyeol directed his question to Myungsoo but was answered by the others as Myungsoo started playing quietly again.

"He wasn’t. We went shopping together two times and hyung even accompanied me on a photo-shoot." Sungjong said confused. What was Sungyeol talking about?

"And we’ve been meeting in the hospital, I’ve been volunteering to cheer the cancer kids there, we’re quite the duo." Sunggyu explained.

"Yeah, and our soccer matches were nice. Though Myungsoo and Dongwoo can’t be on the same team or they are fated to lose. Hoya and I are just too good." The two soccer players slapped their hands together.

"This isn’t fair, you two were college soccer superstars up til now." Dongwoo pouted as Hoya smirked cockily.

"So this is only with me then?" Sungyeol was so happy with the good news he received just a while ago but now he was feeling anger form in the pit of his stomach although he still tried to act calmly.

"You just had bad timing." Myungsoo explained shortly without lifting his eyes from the game. "Oh, what happened? Why the screen is turning black?"

Dongwoo and Hoya approached Myungsoo to see what he was talking about while Sungyeol tried to search in his mind what he had done wrong to receive this kind of treatment. He didn’t want to believe that Myungsoo was avoiding him, he chose to believe that the younger didn’t want to see any of them and would just meet with Sunggyu at the hospital as he heard about that from Woohyun, but now he confirmed that Myungsoo was avoiding only him on purpose. He felt angry, he had been needing him for the past month and Myungsoo avoidance hurt.

"Oh, you reached the final boss, you’re finally be fighting Namu." Hoya said excitedly and Woohyun rolled his eyes.

"What do I do?" Myungsoo asked.

"Keep going, keep going, you can do it." Hoya cheered him.

"Myungsoo, I think we need to talk in private." Sungyeol couldn’t take this avoidance anymore.

"Hm? Later Sungyeol, can’t you see that the hyungs are teaching me how to play their game?" Myungsoo pressed his fingers on the scream and even jumped a bit in his seat when Namu threw a supersonic sound wave towards his Gyuzizi.

"To the right, jump, now throw the blue tornado". Dongwoo was instructing Myungsoo when Sungyeol hand touched the younger Ipad and moved on the screen making Myungsoo die in the game.

"Nooooo Yeollie, he was almost there." Dongwoo whined while the other two glared at the model.

"He has to pay attention to me." Sungyeol said between gritted teeth.

"Yah, attention seeker, go play with the others. Myungsoo is trying to socialize with another people, don’t monopolize him." Hoya scolded and Myungsoo was actually grateful.

"I don’t care. You come with me right now before I break your Ipad again." He grabbed Myungsoo forcefully by the arm and dragged the younger boy outside just when their food arrived, making Myungsoo stare longingly at his muffin on the table.

  
  


 


	22. The reason - Because I'm stupid - Let's go on a Vacation

 

 

Sungyeol dragged him until they were far enough to not be seen or heard by their friends, or anyone else, but still close enough from the café.

"What are you doing?" Myungsoo said angrily while freeing his wrists from Sungyeol grip.

"I’m sorry to drag you out like this but I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Sungyeol asked fiercely.

"There’s nothing wrong with me." The younger retorted as fiercely.

"Of course there is, you’re avoiding me." The model insisted

"Well I’m that way, I change easily."

"The hell you do. You’re a calm and collected person. Tell me what I did to you that made you angry and avoid me. You’re acting suspiciously and I don’t like that." Myungsoo snorted.

"If you’re saying that I am calm and collected you obviously don’t know me well, ask Sunggyu hyung, he knows how my personality works the best, and how the hell I’m acting suspiciously?" Myungsoo ended up asking kind of baffled.

"You cried like a baby a month ago, you were missing, you are being suspiciously close to Sunggyu hyung, do you know that Woohyun wants to kill you? And on top of that, I know Sunggyu went to the hospital specifically to give you cookies." Sungyeol explained raising a challenging brow.

"So? Can’t I have other friends?" Then he mumbled. "Those cookies weren't for me anyway"

"I am not talking about that, Sunggyu hyung was about to hit you when I first introduced you, how can you .. how can you… argh, I don’t even know."

"Hyung and I have a ton of unfinished business, for the sake of peaceful coexistence within the group we have to overcome that, you should be glad we are trying or else we would already have had fist fights."

"What about me? I just don’t understand why he almost beat you and you want to be his friend no matter what, and to me that has been good to you since we decided to be friends you’re pushing me away. I didn’t do anything to you and yet you’re avoiding calls, your answers are always short, and you always find an excuse to not hang out." Sungyeol summarized counting in his fingers in front of Myungsoo face.

"If you don’t like my behavior that’s ok, we can always go back to not hanging out together. I didn’t ask you to barge into my life when we had an agreement to do otherwise." Myungsoo barked.

"Ouch Myungsoo, that hurts man! After all we did together you should be the last person I wanted to see, and yet I let it go and embraced your friendship." Myungsoo looked conflicted for a minute but kept his instance firmly. "You didn’t even tell me who you were liking, I was worried about you, I sent tons of messages."

"I simply want to know the others more. There’s no law telling me that I should be obliged to tell you everything. I can choose who I want to rely on to tell my problems. And I wanted to rely on Sunggyu hyung, now move." Myungsoo tried to walk past Sungyeol but the model got in front of him again.

"You don’t rely on me? Why?" Sungyeol asked with a hurt expression."You keep secrets that nobody will ever know and I’ll keep yours. Why would you rely on him? He wanted to beat you, should I repeat that for you? He wanted to beat you."

"And I said I could handle him, he wanted to beat me for the past 15 years, yet he never laid a finger on me. I can bond with whomever I want and I want to rebuild my relationship with hyung the most, respect that." Myungsoo said annoyed.

"If you know him for 15 years, I understand why you want to be on his good side again, what I don’t understand is why you are doing that at the expense of throwing our friendship away. Explain to me why is that." It didn't matter what the younger was saying Sungyeol was not buying anything of that shit.

"Because if he leaves or stays, if we are fighting or not, my relationship with him won’t ever end. Just like yours and Haeun because of your baby. You got that?" Myungsoo said with a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"OMG, you heard. You heard my conversation the other day."Sungyeol said surprised.

"What if I did?" Myungsoo crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin up.

"Myungsoo, is that why you are mad?" Myungsoo turned his head and looked at the ground. "Why would you be mad because of that?"

"Why would I? I don’t know Sungyeol, you tell me. After she made you the campus laughing stock or the object of pity for people, are you going to marry her? To form a family?" He challenged.

"What the fuck are you thinking? I am not going to be with her for five minutes nor a lifetime. Why are you thinking this way?" Sungyeol was clueless, there had to be something more in this.

"I can’t imagine you being a father much less married to her if you marry her you’re only going to suffer way more than before." Myungsoo said and there was no way Sungyeol could see that as anything but a excuse and he would be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of this so he decided to provoke the younger.

"Myungsoo, my love life isn’t exactly your business, I am just your friend, but shouldn’t I take responsibility if I am going to be a father? I think a little Yeol would be cute. I mean, with the cheeks that I have he would be the cutest thing in the world." 

_‘Just a friend’_. It hurt to hear that, that’s why he didn’t want to be friends with Sungyeol in the beginning. The model was already his crush, there was no way he wouldn’t attach himself to him only to suffer later. He took a deep breath and his voice came out too angry.

"You still have the guts to joke about that? You’re too young to be a father. And as ‘just a friend’ I am concerned about your well-being because this girl doesn’t deserve you, she hurt you, don’t think I don’t know how you acted because I observed you, none of your friends will support this either." With that Sungyeol became serious and was his turn to avoid Myungsoo eyes, he was a lot better but he wasn’t completely over her yet.

"They don’t have to. You obviously didn’t listen to the whole conversation, I said that I would take responsibilities if the kid was mine but I wouldn’t marry her." Myungsoo face contorted, he wanted to smile with relief but at the same time he didn’t want to show Sungyeol that he was happy with that, he didn’t even know if the kid was Sungyeol’s or not. 

"That’s a relief, now if you excuse me." Myungsoo tried to go back to the café but Sungyeol kept him in place.

"Not so fast, you didn’t explain yet why you are so keen on pushing me away. I didn’t do anything and I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be your friend, that I would put an effort to not feel awkward. I welcomed you into my circle of friends, I made them like you, you are even rebuilding whatever you had with Sunggyu hyung and I'm here fighting for our friendship and I guess that gives me the right of an explanation."

"What’s the point of making all of this if you’re going to leave like any of the others that ever approached me?" Myungsoo asked.

"I’m not going to leave just because Haeun got pregnant, if you were listening to me you would know that I…"

"I don’t want to hear Sungyeol, the reason why I didn’t have friends before it was because I didn’t want to, but now I want, I just don’t want to spend all my time with you. I liked peace in my life, you aren’t peaceful at all." He lied.

"How can you say that? With me by your side, you laugh more, you don’t sit alone, people respect your space more because we walk in a group, I helped to take care of your brother and I befriended your parents the first day. You are happier, and don’t you know how happy your mother has been with all of that?" He asked, purposely saying that to see if he could guilt trip his friend into telling him the real reason behind his behavior the past month.

"Don’t you dare to bring my family in this." Myungsoo growled lowly.

"It is the truth." 

"I am this close of beating you up." Myungsoo eyes twitched and he hoped that his threaten got Sungyeol scared.

"Beat me up if it makes you feel better. I am your friend, I’m not going anywhere with or without Haeun and I want to know what the fuck the problem is." The model challenged.

"I want you away from me." Myungsoo said looking deadly in his friend eyes.

"Why? Myungsoo, you became my best friend in a couple of months, I like your company more than anyone else. I needed you the most in this past month to comfort me and I also wanted to be there for you as well, why did you bail on me if you knew everything all along?" Sungyeol asked hurt.

"You want to know?" Myungsoo huffed in anger.

"Hell yes, I do." Sungyeol replied just as angry, but he definitely didn't know where he was getting himself to, because this time Myungsoo would let all out and tell him everythin.

"I can’t stand the thought of you being a father."

"I am not…" Sungyeoll rolled his eyes and was about to try to explain for the umpteenth time but Myungsoo interrupted him.

"I can’t stand the thought of you taking responsibility and marrying her."

"Myungsoo, I already said that I…"

"I can’t stand it because I like you, I like you, yeah Lee Sungyeol I like you, no, I love you and you make me happier but you also make things incredibly difficult and painful at the same time because I know you won’t ever choose me. I accepted that fucking night because I wanted you, I selfishly wanted you for one night only but you glued yourself to me and it gave me the illusion.. hope... and I was disappointed because reality hit me the hardest way it could." Myungsoo brushed past him and was about to go back the café but Sungyeol held his arm again.

"Myungsoo, I…" For a minute Myungsoo thought that Sungyeol would give him an answer but nothing came after. Myungsoo eyes started to produce tears and he chuckled bitterly.

"That’s what I guessed, I’m being rejected. For the sake of not only me and you, I need to get over my feelings so give me some space." He put some force to free his arm and that threw Sungyeol a bit out of balance. Myungsoo walked past him but Sungyeol talked again making him stop.

"I... I am not the father." He tried to make his voice steady but it came out like a wavering whisper. He didn’t even know why he wanted to clear that up with his younger friend but something inside him told him to at least give him that for now.

"That’s awesome… for you." Myungsoo didn’t look back at his tall friend, just wiped his tears and added. "I think I can no longer be here today. See ya next time and try not to act too weird, I don’t want people butting in whatever this situation is." Myungsoo got inside the café, grabbed his Ipad and came out fast to his car while Sungyeol was rooted in place.

_Likes me. Likes me. Myungsoo likes me, no he loves me. OMG, what do I do?_

______________________________________________

In the meantime their friends were playing Wild Hamster I when Myungsoo entered the café grabbed his things and came out without touching his food or sparing them a word.

"Are they fighting?" Sungjong was the first to ask after he watched his hyung go out of the café.

"I don’t know." Dongwoo answered scratching his nape.

"Sungyeol looked a bit mad earlier." Hoya stated.

"Myungsoo looked cool though." Woohyun retorted. "But now..."

"I didn’t know they were avoiding each other." Sunggyu added, he honestly thought that Myungsoo and Sungyeol had already spoken in the past month.

"If I remember correctly what was said was that Myungsoo hyung avoiding Sungyeol hyung." Sungjong corrected the older.

"It doesn’t matter, it is just strange that a situation like this is happening. I thought they were getting closer and closer." Hoya said and started to think about what possibly could have happened between them. "Maybe they fought because of a girl? Was Sungyeol flirting with the one Myungsoo liked?"

"Did Myungie or Yeollie spoke about this with anyone of you?" Dongwoo asked and Sunggyu and Woohyun looked to each other before answering.

"Not with me, I just discovered today. And as far as I know, Sungyeol isn’t liking anybody at the moment, do you really think he would start a relationship so soon after the bitch?" Woohyun answered honestly.

"Me too, I mean, after the crying scene Myungsoo didn’t want to say anything, I don’t pry in his life either. I don't even know why he is being that way." Sunggyu added. 

"Hyungs, let’s come with a plan to make them closer again." Sungjong had a determined look on his face.

"I might regret that later but what do we do?" Woohyun asked them after a sigh.

"Drinking?" Dongwoo suggested.

"That won’t work. I bet that Sungyeol would be passed out and Myungsoo won’t even be tipsy. Where the hell all that beer and soju go?" Hoya answered remembering their night at the karaoke when Dongwoo carried him home and Myungsoo came out walking normally.

"That’s a great mystery that even I don’t know." Sunggyu agreed with Hoya.

"How about we go to noraebang again?" Woohyun suggested.

"No, didn’t you notice that last time they kept talking to each other most of the time and didn’t even sing? It would be weird now that they are like that." Sungjong turned this option down quickly.

"Club?" Hoya suggested.

"NO." All of them shouted together.

"Guys, come on, I know that that night was traumatic for everybody but you’ll have to overcome that someday." Hoya said and the others glared at him so he sighed and relented. "I’ll let it go from this option for now."

"Then what to do?" Sunggyu said as he reached for the muffin Myungsoo left.

"Well, what about a trip together?" Dongwoo suggested.

"Yeah trips make people closer, I remember going to camp with my friends in my first year in high school. Good times." Woohyun started a reminiscing mode with twinkling eyes, something good must have happened in one of his trips.

"Interesting, I thought you didn’t have friends. You clung yourself to me so fast." Hoya teased him.

"I won’t even retort to that, you ungrateful bastard." Woohyun kicked his neighbor underneath the table.

"Guys, focus!" Sunggyu demanded.

"Ok, a trip it is. We have to spend a long time to make sure that the ice between them melt." Sungjong said already thinking where could they possibly go.

"What if Myungie doesn’t want to go if he knows Yeollie will?" Dongwoo questioned and tried Sungyeol vanilla milkshake right after.

"I don’t think that’ll happen, he spent so much time alone that he would do anything to keep us as friends. We have 5 people to lure him. I think the problem will be Sungyeol." Sunggyu thought aloud.

"But if he is mad because Myungsoo hyung is avoiding him maybe he’ll want to make up." Sungjong said with confidence, the maknae had confidence that Sungyeol had some favoritism towards Myungsoo and probably wanted to have a reconciliation faster with him.

"Leave Sungyeol with me, I’ll handle him if he doesn’t want to go, even if I have to kidnap him, he’ll go." Woohyun assured giving his cupcake a big bite.

"Are you being serious?" Hoya raised his brows.

"Totally. God, what is this taste? I must learn how to make this." Woohyun finished with a delighted face.

They decided to talk about this better through group chat later, but not mention about their plan there. On the other hand, Sungyeol was petrified for good five minutes before his brain processed that it was better to come back to the café as it was getting a bit cold there. He then arrived at the café looking pale as if he had seen a ghost. The first thing he did was try his vanilla milkshake but nothing went up the straw and Dongwoo whispered a low sorry for him.

"Hyung are you okay?" Sungjong asked concerned.

"I’m fi-ine."

"You look like you’ve seen a ghost." Hoya stated.

"What happened? Why Myungsoo left without eating his food?" Sunggyu demanded. "That kid doesn’t refuse food often."

"I don’t really know, we were talking about something then the conversation changed suddenly and he went home." Sungyeol blabbered, still not into his right mind.

"Why?" Dongwoo asked curiously.

"I don’t know."

"Of course you know, you’ve been talking to him." Woohyun rolled his eyes at his friend but the later wasn’t spilling anything.

"I don’t know why the conversation changed." Sungyeol corrected though this didn't explain anything.

"Maybe if you shared the contents we would be able to help you~." Woohyun offered in a sing-song tone.

"I’m not telling you anything Nam Woohyun." Sungyeol said annoyed.

"Why? What did I do? Don’t you trust me anymore?" He whined.

"It’s just… it’s just… arrrrrgh! "He ran his hands over his face. "I think I need to be alone, my day was crazy. Damn it Myungsoo, why’d you have to bring my mood down?" He asked more to himself than anything as he put some money down the table, grabbed his things and left.

"I think he paid for Myungsoo too." Dongwoo said as he looked to the money on the table.

"That little shit never paid for me. Actually, none of you ever did." Woohyun said in an annoyed tone and with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, he was still sulking because Sungyeol wouldn’t tell him anything.

"Now I think Myungsoo hyung said something bad to Sungyeol hyung. I don’t know if he’ll want to make up anymore." Sungjong started playing with the straw of his smoothie.

"I don’t think it was something necessarily bad, maybe just shocking. But what that could possibly be?" Dongwoo was thinking deeply.

"Maybe Hoya theory was right, maybe Sungyeol flirted with someone Myungsoo liked and Sungyeol just discovered now." Sunggyu agreed with his Busan friend.

"I don’t think Sungyeol wants to date, maybe it was a one night stand." Woohyun thought aloud.

"That’s even worse. Myungsoo rejects people left and right, it’s been years since he was really interested in anyone and when he does get interested he is pretty serious about it. Imagine if Sungyeol interfered just to have a one night stand, Myungsoo would be pissed, and that’s when the avoiding part came." Sunggyu mind developed Hoya theory further.

"That makes a lot of sense." Dongwoo nodded. "What do we do hyung?"

"I don’t know, Myungsoo knows me better than I know him. I think we should try to keep them meeting up. Let’s proceed with our plan ok?"

_________________________________________________

Myungsoo arrived home to find his sister car parked outside. _Great, one more person to deal with, I just want to be alone._ He came inside kicking his shoes and trying to get to his room as fast as he could without being noticed. He was about to put his foot on the stair when his sister came out of the kitchen with Moonsoo holding her hand.

"Look who’s here!" She said happy to see him.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung." Moonsoo ran to him and hug his legs making him stop in place. "Hyung did you have fun with your friends? I thought you were going to come later."

"Yeah, the hyungs showed me a new game, wanna play? It’s easy." He tried not to show sadness in his voice, he failed but the younger didn't seem to notice. The boy nodded eagerly and Myungsoo turned his Ipad on and put Wild Hamster I for the maknae to play. "Here, go play in your room."

"Hahahaaha. This hamster looks like hyung." The maknae pointed.

"It’s supposed to be him." Myungsoo said and the kid ran to his room leaving him alone with his sister.

"Myungsoo, what happened?" She asked worriedly the moment the kid disappeared.

"I don’t want to talk about it." He said going to his room as the woman followed him. He was about to close the door but she managed to avoid it, putting a foot inside his room, and Myungsoo gave up, he didn’t want to have a fight with a person that loved him so much, so he just moved towards to his bed and put a pillow over his head.

"Myungsoo I know you, come on, tell noona." She caressed his ankles softly. "Can I help you in any way?"

He took the pillow off his head and turned to sat properly and look at her. "I think you can’t do anything to help me. I think I just messed things up."

"What do you think you did? Tell me the whole story and I’ll evaluate things unbiasedly." She said and he scoffed.

"You’re biased towards hyung." 

"Is he related to whatever is happening? Did he do something to you again?" She asked warily.

"No, we are quite well, but I think he ate my muffin." He said faulty.

"Are you sad over a muffin?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Of course no noona, as if I would get sad over a muffin hyung ate." Myungsoo chuckled sadly.

"Then?"

"Remember when I was at the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes, are you going to talk about why were you sent there?"

"Maybe, if this doesn't get on our parent's ears. They worry too much and you’re not seeing breathing problems this time right?"

"You have my word."

"I fell in love but that person will never be mine. That day I saw the person I love with somebody else, they were talking about a baby. I couldn’t deal with." Myungsoo explained as he looked down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Omg." She said surprised, of course Myungsoo would react badly. She didn’t have words to console him.

"The thing is. It’s been almost a month and today I discovered it was a false alarm." He added though still sad.

"That’s good news then." She smiled at him but he didn't change his expression.

"Not really, that doesn’t change the fact that this person doesn’t like me back and it hurts me to be near so I tried to put some distance. But the person didn’t like that and today I ended up confessing my feelings in the heat of a verbal fight." He put his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling trying to avoid tears falling on his cheeks.

"Did this person said anything?"

"No." He said in a trembling voice. "But it’s pretty obvious I’ve been rejected. I thought that if I tried my best my feelings would go away, and I would at least have this person friendship, but now I think I screwed everything. It’s going to be so awkward from here on." He ran his hands over his face.

"Oh Myung." She crawled on the bed and made him lay down so she could hug him. "Love is such a complicated thing, I am fourteen years ahead of you and I still have problems with it. If you want to cry this is the time because tomorrow you should wake up to be strong. It will take a while for your heart to mend. It’s ok if you still want to try to be friends, tell the person that you understood the message and as long as they don’t stomp on your feelings you can try, although, clearly, it won’t be the same anymore at least for now."

"Thank you for listening noona. I love you, you won’t leave me right?" He asked in a small voice.

"Don’t be insecure Myung, we’re family, even though not by blood. I will never turn my back on you." She answered as she patted his hair.

"Thank you."

_________________________________________________

Sungyeol got home kicking stuff left and right. How could he let that pass under his nose? Of course Myungsoo liked him. He always smiled more to him, he always tried skinship with him more, he would offer rides and he was never able to say no to him no matter what Sungyeol did and he also never got mad until now, even if every now and then Sungyeol took advantage of his naïve friend to trick him into doing things for him.

"ARGHHHHHH SUNGYEOL YOU ARE SO FREAKING DUUUUUMB!!" He shouted and gripped his hair and tried to yank out of frustration.

Everything happened so fast since they met. He kept focusing on developing a friendship with the younger to forget his aching heart and the night where his nightmares started, that he forgot completely that there was the possibility of Myungsoo liking him. He thought for some time that Myungsoo liked Haeun. Even though, by the way, he talked about her in the hospital, it didn't seem that way.

Now a lot made sense, the younger accepted the threesome to touch him, the younger eyes were hungrily on him all the time, he came with Sungyeol name on his lips, he admitted to being attracted on the hospital and didn’t have the heart to leave him drunk on the streets. The most he thought about it now, the most he could see Myungsoo showing love to him and he accepted everything. He probably had been fueling Myungsoo’s feelings up till now and the younger avoiding him because of that conversation made sense, as it seemed that he wanted to protect himself.

"WHY MYUNGSOO, WHY?" He shouted but then as if to torture him more his conscience decided to fuck with him.

_"The kid didn’t do anything, it was you that chose not to see, AGAIN."_

"Aishhh."

_"Why didn’t you said anything?"_

"Say anything? What was I supposed to say? I don’t fucking roll this way."

_"Oh, is this why you touched him then? You almost…"_ He winced as he remembered a bit of the night where he put his fingers over the younger entrance. " _And you checked his ass out later."_

"I did not!"

_"I am you Sungyeol, I know what I/we did! Just face it, you’re attracted."_

"No no no!" He denied strongly.

_"Not only that, you think he is cute, you like his skinship, you were protective of him and you forced him to be around you even though he refused."_

"But he needed friends, I can’t stand seeing a person as nice as him being alone." Sungyeol tried to justfy things but even him, as his conscience, wouldn't believe it.

_"So you think he is nice."_

"You’re messing with my head."

_"That’s because I’m in it idiot. Just assume what you feel."_

"I DON’T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HIM!!!!" Sungyeol shouted frustrated.

_"Yeah right. Try to lie to somebody else, but I am your conscience, I just know."_

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after New Year, Hoya reunited all his friends in his small shared apartment, even Sungyeol and Myungsoo that were acting a little bit distant, with a proposition to what they were trying to combine earlier.

"Yah Lee Howon, what do you want? Don’t you know that I have to keep practicing? What is so important that you couldn’t talk about it on the group chat? " Sunggyu asked annoyed.

"Because I know you would ignore it." Hoya sassed.

"Yah."

"Hyung, just get to the point, I just came from a photoshoot, I am tired." Sungjong said lazily while laying down on the floor and placing his head on Sunggyu lap and his legs over Woohyun lap.

"Ok ok, don’t need to be this way. ahem ahem. My parents are on a trip to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary." He announced.

"Yaaay, what do we have to do with this?" Woohyun asked flatly.

"Shhh just let me finish it. Anyway, Hojun hyung is in the army and Hojae will be staying with Sungjong parents for the time being." Hoya explained excitedly but nobody was following his train of thought.

"Come on guys, don’t be dumb, I have the house keys, and a house only for me in Busan, and we were talking about a trip together since we finished our exams. Come on, Woohyun already retook his admission exams, it’s a perfect time." Hoya cheered.

"OMG, count me in, count me in, count me iiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Dongwoo rose from his spot and hugged his Busan friend with all his strength. "Beaaaaaaach!!!"

"I knew you would be the first to agree, now back off, you’re squeezing me too tight." Hoya said happy and annoyed at the same time.

"Well, what can I say? I want to see my family, I am going there even if you guys don’t go." Sungjong said looking at his nails lazily. "I already cleared my schedule for that."

"We already have three, so guys?" Hoya asked expectantly.

"Wouldn’t we be too cramped in your house?" Woohyun asked raising his brow.

"Not really, we can share bedrooms it will fit perfectly two in two rooms and three in one room, if you still think it’s cramped we can be in the living room or Sungjong and I can go spend the night in his parent's apartment," Hoya explained.

"I don’t know if I’ll have a schedule. I have to ask my manager, I already scheduled one week off from work and I planned a trip of my own, I don’t know if he’ll be happy." Sungyeol hesitated but looked from the corner of his eyes to Myungsoo but the other boy didn't look at him at all.

"Way to go and screw our plans Sungyeol." Hoya said sarcastically.

"What? You took too long to decide a day. When do you plan to go? I’ll see if I can convince my company." Sungyeol retorted trying to give Hoya a lazy kick that the Busan boy avoided.

"As fast as we could so, we can be there as long as we could. Maybe we can go tomorrow or the day after? We can come back early if you need to." Hoya explained to his tall friend.

"I’ll try to call my manager now, don’t be loud." Sungyeol took his phone and moved to the small apartment veranda to make a call.

"I don’t know if I’ll be able, mom needs help in her restaurant." Woohyun said worriedly.

"Come on Hyunnie, you’re our source of food." Dongwoo pleaded.

"Yah Jang Dongwoo. am I only that to you?" Woohyun feigned hurt.

"Sorry Hyunnie, but we aren’t the best cookers, you’ll need to be there to save us. I’ll talk to your mom. So please?" Dongwoo placed both his hands together.

"Fine, fine. I’ll go but if I have to cook you’re paying for my food expenses AND you, Jang Dongwoo, will talk to my mother." Woohyun said with a poke on his cousin's chest.

"Deal." The blondie agreed happily, the more the merrier and if the food was going to be good, even better.

"Hey, I didn’t agree on that." Hoya complained once again.

"What about you Kim hyungs?" Sungjong asked sitting properly, Woohyun was trying to tickle his feet earlier.

"Well, I don’t know what you have planned for this, I don’t have much money." Sunggyu said scratching his nape.

"Is it ok for me to go?" Myungsoo asked and when Dongwoo nodded vehemently, a blinding smile appeared in Myungsoo face, he instantly got excited." I have never been on a trip with friends only. I usually travel with my family and…" The younger started to ramble about his family trips and that made Sunggyu uncomfortable.

"Cof cof." Sunggyu coughed and Myungsoo stopped rambling excitedly to speak in a more collected tone.

"Well yeah, if is it ok for me to join you."

"Yaaay so we have five". Dongwoo jumped over Myungsoo and gave him a bear hug that the younger enjoyed too much, Hoya had to separate them so they would be able to continue the conversation without creating a mess. "Please hyung you have to come with us". Dongwoo said once he sat properly.

"But I don’t have money Dongwoo. If we go to Busan I have to buy tickets or have money for gas, we’ll have to buy food. You’re probably want to go to some club or visit some place so I’ll need money for that too."

"Ask your parents." The blondie answered innocently and Sunggyu looked down to the ground.

"I don’t know if I ever mentioned but I don’t have a mother, my father doesn’t care about me either, and even though he has the means, I rather die than ask for something to him right now. My sister is the one paying things for me, it isn’t fair to take too much advantage and I am a bit short on money right now."

A light bulb turned on inside Woohyun head, would this be his chance to show Sunggyu his love? Before he could open up his mouth Myungsoo screwed with his plans.

"Hyung, I can pay for you." The younger offered.

"No." The hamster refused quickly.

"I will. Hyung will go no matter what." Myungsoo assured, it was a good opportunity for him to be close with Sunggyu too.

"Baby I…" The hamster was about to protest when Sungyeol came back from his phone call.

"And my manager said that I can but I only have one week." Sungyeol came back and plopped himself in front of Myungsoo receiving a glare from him that went unnoticed by the others.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Just one more." Dongwoo was about to jump onto Sungyeol too but Hoya held him in place.

"Aish hyung, you’re too loud." Sungjong complained.

"Hyung will you really be the only one not to go?" Hoya asked the older, it would be a pity if he didn’t come. Hoya wanted to have a good time.

"Pleaaaaase." Dongwoo gave him his best puppy eyes.

"Please hyung, count this as me repaying a few things back to you." Myungsoo insisted.

"If you put that way I’ll go." Sunggyu opened a smile.

"Omg yeah, yeah, yeah!!!!! Let’s plan all this. When do you guys need to be back?" Hoya jumped from his place before Dongwoo could hug him and the blondie pouted.

"Well, I also need to be here after a week." Sungjong answered now way more interested than the beginning of the conversation.

"A week it is. So are we going to go driving? How many cars do we have? It’s like eight hours driving so we have to take turns, who knows how to drive?" The Kim’s and Dongwoo raised their hands.

"But you shouldn’t count on my car, it is too old it can leave us on the streets". Sunggyu explained, his car was his sister first car, something that she drove 15 years back then.

"Ok, we can go by train or flight, car rides takes too long, we’re going to be tired. Let’s buy the tickets."

They ended up staying up all night planning what they would do in Busan. Woohyun said he could cook some things so they wouldn’t have to cook on the first days, Hoya and Sungjong were responsible for planning their outdoors entertainment since they knew the city better. Dongwoo and Sungyeol were responsible for planning their indoor entertainment; Myungsoo was writing a checklist of what he would need and hoping secretly that he didn’t have to share the room with Sungyeol while assuring Sunggyu that he would cover all the older expenses.

They ended sleeping sprawled on the ground minus Sungjong. The younger went to sleep in his bedroom and when he woke up in the morning, saw a very amused scene. Sunggyu was sleeping like a hibernating hamster with his belly facing the ground while Woohyun was sort of back hugging him. Sungyeol sat alone in one corner with his head on the wall, Dongwoo legs were over his and the older had his head on Hoya belly. Myungsoo was sleeping with his shirt off and facing Sunggyu. Wow daebak. Sungjong took a picture for blackmail purposes later.

"Wake up, bunch of lazy sleepers! Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UUUUUUP!" He shuted and Sungyeol was the first to wake up in shock.

"What, what, what?" His screams woke Sunggyu and Hoya up. 

Hoya groaned and looked at his belly to see Dongwoo head there. Great, he was trapped, at least Dongwoo was a heavy sleeper and he could toss him around and he wouldn’t even feel. Sunggyu opened his little eyes to see Myungsoo face and body without shirt, he got so frightened that he jumped up kicking Woohyun in the process.

"Omg hyung you almost kicked a very important place right now. Omg!" Woohyun was cradling his lower abs.

"That’s what you get for attaching yourself to me, who told you could snuggle up to me?" The oldest scolded.

"Sungjong, you gave me a fright, I thought that there was a fire somewhere." Sungyeol put his hands in his heart trying to calm himself down.

"You were the one who scared us with your dolphin-like scream. Dongwoo, wake up!!" Hoya started slapping the older but no signs of him opening his eyes. "I think we have to lure him out of sleep with food. Dongwoo, wake up!"

"Sorry hyung but we have a lot to prepare, we are leaving in like 5 hours. I’ll try to fix us something to eat. Woohyun hyung it would be nice if you helped."

"Yeah yeah, I feel like I'm your maid. One day I’ll become an Idol and I want to see how you take care of yourselves." Woohyun grumbled but followed with Sungjong to the small kitchen.

"So Myungsoo is also a heavy sleeper? I never saw that coming." Hoya threw a look to the other sleeping boy as he tried to slap Dongwoo back to life.

"Don’t worry, I know how to wake him up". Sungyeol said moving closer to his younger friend.

"Oh let me have the pleasure. " Sunggyu turned him so he was facing the ceiling and started rubbing circles on his chest and whispering. “Myungsoo, baby, open your eyes.” When he heard that Woohyun poked his head out of the kitchen door to see what Sunggyu was doing, instantly being jealous.

"Hmmm …" Myungsoo head moved to the other side.

"Myungsoo, baby, don’t give me trouble." Sunggyu tried again and Sungyeol got thinking where he had heard that before.

"Hmmm noo." Myungsoo said and Sunggyu lost his patience.

"Ok, I’m done with waking you up nicely. YAH KIM MYUNGSOO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh my Fucking God. " Myungsoo woke up sitting instantly on the ground and hitting his forehead with Sungyeol’s in the process. "Hyung, how can you do this to me?" His eyes started to fill with tears while he rubbed his forehead.

" I don’t have patience, you know that. Next time wake up on your own."

A little over an hour later they left Hojong apartment to get everything they would need for their vacation. Myungsoo got home excited saying he was going to Busan with his friends and his mother eyes filled with tears, she was proud that he was able to overcome his closed off self and make friends. She insisted on helping him to prepare his bag and also packed some snacks for the ride. Moonsoo was pouting left and right, he didn’t like that he was going to be deprived of not only one but his two hyungs and almost cried. After Myungsoo was sure he put everything we would need for a week in his travel bag, he called Sunggyu and asked if he wanted a ride to the station and the older accepted happily.

"Thanks for the ride, I was wondering if I had to hail a cab." Sunggyu said as soon as he entered the car.

"It’s nothing Sunggyu-shi, I am very happy that you, Myungsoo and Moonsoo are trying to become closer, let me spoil you a little bit." Jisoo smiled.

"Hyungs why do you have to go? Can’t one of you stay with me?" The maknae pleaded.

"Duckie, we are not going to be there forever is just one week, maybe less." Myungsoo assured the maknae.

"Yes, let Myungsoo have some fun with people his age, maybe he can get a little normal." Sunggyu teased and Myungsoo rolled his eyes.

"I am normal." Myungsoo complained making a sort of a pout to Sunggyu amusement.

"Why Gyu hyung has to go too?" The maknae asked now throwing his puppy eyes to Sunggyu.

"Because your hyung never stayed out with friends, he doesn’t know how to behave, I have to go to take care of him." Sunggyu explained awkwardly... those eyes were killing him.

"Ooh, Myungsoo hyung you shouldn’t misbehave." Moonsoo nagged at his hyung while Myungsoo looked at Sunggyu in the backseat and they started laughing madly. Moonsoo was just too cute.

"I promise I won’t Duckie, but I have to get closer to hyung just like you did the other day. I promise that I’ll bring a gift for you."

"Oh bring me cookies!" That made Moonsoo mood go up.

"Moonsoo, there are no cookies like grandmas cookies, I’ll go to her house later and I’ll ask her to make some for us, we can eat together and watch a movie what do you think?" Sunggyu suggested.

"Nice hyung."

"This is a bribe!" Myungsoo whined.

"As if you weren’t bribing him with a gift a minute ago. You can come too Myungsoo. What about we do a boys night out in my apartment?"

"Ok then." Myungsoo answered and Moonsoo was clapping happily and bouncing and saying that this time he wanted to see Timon and Pumba again.

The three boys were making plans for when the two hyungs came back and Jisoo was so happy she was almost calling Sungyeon and putting them on speaker for her to hear how they behaved together, but soon enough she had to park the car in front of the station. They hopped out of the car with Sunggyu suspiciously looking left and right before saying his goodbyes to Moonsoo, and his thanks to Myungsoo mother, assuring he would try to take care of her baby the best he could, making Jisoo laugh and Myungsoo roll his eyes.

They were walking inside the station when Myungsoo decided to talk.

"Hyung before we go I have a favor to ask."

"Hm?" Sunggyu asked a bit distractedly.

"Help me not to share a room with Sungyeol."

"Why? Weren’t you two of the greatest friends out of the whole universe?" Sunggyu stopped to look at him with surprise and Myungsoo glared at him.

"I don’t want to sleep in the same room with him, we had a fight. We are trying not to be too obvious about it in front of you guys, but it’s been sometime we don’t hang out together only us, I don’t want to solve things right now." He explained briefly.

"Myungsoo, Myungsoo, baby Myungsoo… why don’t you take the opportunity and solve things? Wouldn’t this be easier?" Sunggyu asked with a frown.

"Hyung, just like you take so much time to hold grudges it takes time for me to forgive too. When I am ready, I’ll talk to him and we are going to be acting normal again."

"Whatever you say Myungsoo". Sunggyu took off ahead of him meeting four of them that were already there."Hi guys, where is Sungjong?"

"Went to buy iced treats for us." Hoya explained.

"I see that you came with Myungsoo." Woohyun said with jealousy in his voice and Sungyeol elbowed him in the ribs.

"I didn’t come with him, we met at the entrance of the station, it was a coincidence. " He lied bluntly.

"Hi, guys. Am I late? It was kind of hard to flee my house, my mom was asking all sorts of questions." Myungsoo said a bit shyly.

"No, that’s ok. Where is Jong? We have to board in like 5 minutes." Sungyeol searched in the crowd for the youngest that was bringing a bag full of popsicles, texting fast but walking lazily towards them.

"There he is. Jongiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee, come faster, we are about to board." Dongwoo shouted and Sungjong came running to them.

"Sorry, I just received a text I had to answer back, anyway are we all ready? " They all picked a popsicle to eat fast and entered the train. It would take around three hours to come to Busan and they would be arriving around dinner time, which was fine because they had a late breakfast.

They had booked four places with a small table in between and three on the other side of the corridor. Dongwoo and Sungjong ran for two places by the window but on different sides of the corridor. Dongwoo was happily bouncing but had dark circles around his eyes from his project for extra money and Hoya felt that Dongwoo would sleep the moment they all made a minute of silence, so he decided to take care of him and sat by his side. Myungsoo sat in front of Sungjong by one of the two other free window seats and Woohyun took the other and patted the seat beside him for Sunggyu to sit. Sunggyu looked to his options he was going to sit beside Sungjong when Myungsoo pleaded with his eyes not to make the space close to him empty. Sunggyu sighed but sat at Myungsoo side and Sungyeol begrudgingly chose to sit at Woohyun side to avoid Woohyun doing a scene on the train.

Everybody was talking with their sitting partners. Sungyeol and Woohyun were whispering to each other while Dongwoo and Hoya were discussing some other project together, since the fight with Woohyun, Hoya rarely left the blondie on his own, they did everything together and he didn’t even noticed that Dongwoo was sending some longing gazes towards him. Sunggyu tried a few times to ask what was going on between Myungsoo and Sungyeol but Myungsoo was outsmarting him and changing the subject continuously. Sungjong was dividing his attention between his phone and Myungsoo mother snacks. After half an hour later Dongwoo and Hoya were sleeping cutely with their heads on top of each other, Myungsoo was trying to do a massage in Sunggyu back. The maknae had zero battery left and he was pouting and stuffing his mouth with snacks and Sungyeol was reading something on his phone while talking lowly with Woohyun.

"Hey look at them. I hate this." Woohyun mentioned and Sungyeol glanced to where the Kims sat and then looked back at his phone.

"They are close lately." The model merely replied though inside that left him unsettled.

"No shit, Sherlock. I don’t get why though, they wanted to murder each other a few months ago. Did Myungsoo tell you something about it?" Woohyun asked with curiosity.

"No, we are not hanging out too much since college break started."

"Why? Have you fought?" Woohyun pretended he wasn't aware of that.

"Not exactly, he is just… I don’t know, placing some distance?". Sungyeol said unsurely.

"If I give you to Myungsoo do you think he we’ll let me have Sunggyu hyung?" Woohyun wondered aloud and Sungyeol blushed but kept his gaze on the phone, at this moment he wasn’t able to read whatever he was reading anymore.

"Am I a thing now? Nice best friend you are." Sungyeol complained elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Don’t blame me, you’re exchanging me for him. Everyone is exchanging me for him, what did I do?" Woohyun complained lowly.

"Just stop being jealous, Myungsoo and hyung are not the way you’re thinking, Myungsoo likes somebody else and are you sure Sunggyu hyung even go for boys?"

"Oh, so he is already liking somebody else? Sungyeol my friend, if there’s anyone here that knows about Sunggyu hyung preferences that person is definitely me, trust me in this, he likes boys as much as I do, I just don’t understand why he pushes me away. Is it my looks?" He asked worriedly.

"Are you really being this way hyung?" Sungyeol asked with a judging stare.

"Come on, please say something." Woohyun shook him.

"I don’t really know, Sunggyu hyung is a reserved person although much more open than Myungsoo. You are one of the best looking guys on campus, according to the girls, maybe you’re just not his type." Sungyeol answered desinterestedly.

"Forget about that, you’re not helping. Can you just make up with Myungsoo so they stop being so close?" Woohyun pleaded.

"I really wish to help you but Myungsoo and I are just awkward right now. Maybe you should ask help from Sungjong, aside Sunggyu hyung he knows Myungsoo the longest."

"So you’re not going to lift a finger to help your bestie?" Woohyun said in hurt.

"I can try, but I give no guarantee." Sungyeol sighed defeated.

"Maybe you should just make him share the room with you for starters. So you could talk to him alone at night and maybe have some progress." The older suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Woohyun phone vibrated at that moment and he reached to see a message from Sunggyu. He glanced to the older that was pretending to be playing on his phone and then opened the message.

❤❤ **Myhamster** ❤❤: **Myungsoo told me he fought with Sungyeol. Let’s make them share a room so they can reconciliate. We’ll use kai bai bo to choose roommates, always put in this order until they are partnered together. When we arrive, and I am able to get rid of Myungsoo, I’ll talk to Sungjong. Hoya and Dongwoo received a message too. Remember them to read and please don’t speak about that with our target.**

A small smile appeared in Woohyun face, it seems like Sunggyu is not really liking Myungsoo company. His eyes were all mischievous now. How could he deny a request that would benefit himself? If Myungsoo and Sungyeol were to share a room the only other thing to do was to make sure Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungjong shared a bedroom and that would make everyone happy.

 

 


	23. Twisting and Awkwardness - Beach problems - Appeasing (or not) the hamster

 

 

They arrived at Hoya house around 7 PM that day, they ate at the station to not overwork Woohyun too much, and that was when Sunggyu managed to talk to Hoya, Dongwoo, and Sungjong about the plan to help Myungsoo and Sungyeol raise white flags and make peace.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were not talking to each other that much but weren’t sending a dark aura either. Sungyeol was giving the younger space, he was still struggling to think what he would do and decided that for the time being just not pressuring was the best course of action.

Hoya house was a bit away from Busan downtown, once they arrived there and a quick phone call from Hoya and Sungjong to their family later, they gathered to settle the room arrangements.

"Ok guys, since this is my house I’ll be staying in my parent's room, two will be in my room and two in Hojae room." He quickly explained.

"You are already claiming the best room?" Woohyun asked looking around with curious eyes.

"It is his home, let him be, whoever pair up with him can be in the biggest room. So let’s decide this in a fair way, everybody gather for Kai bai bo." Sunggyu suggested and they dropped their bags on the ground and got close.

The first round Myungsoo played scissors and Sungyeol together with everybody else rock. The second round Sungyeol played scissors, Myungsoo played rock and everybody else played paper. Sungyeol eyed them suspiciously but let it go. The third round they all played scissors and Sungyeol and Myungsoo played rock.

"Oh, we have the first pair." Hoya said in an innocent voice.

"Hyung you said…" Myungsoo was about to protest when Woohyun cut him off.

"Are you accusing us of cheating? Kai bai bo is the fairest game, you know everything can be solved with this. Just grab your bags and choose a room while we decide the other roommates."  Myungsoo did his best not to pout but turned around and did what he was told.

"Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll grab mattresses for everybody later." Hoya completed.

They played the game again and it took 4 rounds to match them all up. Woohyun and Dongwoo would be sharing a room, much too Woohyun annoyance, while Sunggyu and Sungjong joined Hoya in the master room.

Once they were settled, Sungyeol and Dongwoo brought the games out to the living room and in this moment an evil idea came in Sungjong mind. To make it possible though he needed the help of someone.

"Woohyun hyung, let’s play Twister." The maknae suggested.

"This game is boring Sungjong, let’s play something else."

"Not if the referee puts Sunggyu hyung practically on your lap." He grinned mischievously and Woohyun caught at what he was hinting. "The only thing you have to do is convince them all to play at once."

"You naughty boy." He whispered pleased before taking the game and ran towards the others. "Who wants to play Twisteeeeeer?"

"Me, me, me!" Dongwoo answered excitedly raising his hands in the air, anyone could count on Dongwoo to play games.

"I call dibs on the spinning board. I want to be the referee." Sungjong shouted before anyone could make his plan fail.

"No, I’m kind of tired." Hoya complained, he slept on the way there, but in an uncomfortable position since Dongwoo was pretty much sleeping on him earlier.

"Come on Hoya, are you afraid of losing to me?" Woohyun provoked and he could see flames lighting up in Hoya's eyes.

"You’re going down Woohyun." He grabbed the mattress and spread it on the floor.

"How do I play this game?" Myungsoo asked curiously. "I grew up mainly playing video games since I hadn’t friends to play with it." Myungsoo explained.

"OMG, you never played before Myungie? Kekekekeeke I can’t believe, you're so cute. Hyung wants to hug you." Dongwoo ruffled his hair.

"You just have to put your foot or hand where Sungjong will say and hold your instance. If you fall you’re done." Sungyeol explained from the other side of the room.

"Ok, I can do this." Myungsoo said confidently, how hard could it be, right?

"I am not going to play, it will be crowded," Sunggyu said looking at his friends and the mattress on the ground. Something was telling him that he wouldn’t like to play this game.

"Hyung is a sissy, he is afraid because his body can’t take it." Hoya singsonged and that made Sunggyu feel totally underestimated.

"Are you’re seriously messing with me Lee Howon? I can take you all combined. Don’t underestimate me. I just have to teach you a lesson." Sunggyu competing spirits were raised by sassy Hoya.

"You’re all gonna lose, I have the longest limbs." Sungyeol said confidently and Sungjong ordered them to position themselves in a line by age order with three of them on each side.

"Ok, I’ll start." Sungjong spun the arrow on the board. "I’ll not wait for you to position yourselves, and since is too many people, you can put your hand or foot in some color that better helps you, ok?" They all nodded.

"Sunggyu hyung left foot, blue. Dongwoo hyung right foot red. Woohyun hyung left feet yellow." Hyung line positioned themselves in the first easy round. Now the other side was preparing themselves with Hoya even stretching up. "Hoya hyung right foot red. Sungyeol hyung right hand, yellow. Myungsoo hyung left-hand blue." The same-entrance-year-team also positioned themselves.

"Second round. Sunggyu hyung right feet green, Dongwoo hyung left foot red, Woohyun hyung right-hand blue." Sungjong ordered. "Hoya hyung left foot red. Sungyeol hyung right foot red. Myungsoo hyung right-hand yellow." Only two rounds passed and Myungsoo was already over Sungyeol, but he decided to look at the other hyungs and not to think too much about it, this game was innocent right?

Sungjong kept spinning the arrow and pretending he was actually saying the correct color and limb to move. He was internally having so much fun to play with his hyungs. Woohyun seemed to be enjoying the most as he knew Sungjong was going to put him in some nice position. Sungyeol and Myungsoo started to feel awkward, as they seemed to be always around each other. Hoya was basically walking on the mattress and Dongwoo was basically moving while squatting.

By the end of the fifth round, Sunggyu was on all fours, with Woohyun hovering over him, and with his butt very much in touch with the younger dick. Sungyeol was practically laying down trying his best to not to fall and not to look at Myungsoo. The younger was positioned between the model legs with a blushing face, trying hard to think about detergents, toilets or anything that could end his sexual thoughts. When they were about to start a new round, Sungjong excused himself to go to the bathroom and left his hyungs in their weird positions.

"I think there is something very suspicious happening here." Sunggyu said narrowing his already small eyes.

"You only say this because you’re on all fours." Hoya teased the oldest.

"With Woohyun behind me on top of that, don’t you see how this is suspicious?" The oldest hyung complained.

"It’s just bad luck." Dongwoo offered innocently as always.

"He is not showing the wheel to us. How can I believe that I ended up in this situation out of bad luck?" Sunggyu complained even more.

"Come on hyung, is not that bad. It could be Hoya here, don’t you think it would be weird?" Woohyun offered his thought only for the oldest to wince.

"For god sake Woohyun shut your mouth before I get traumatized."

"How come you’re the only one walking in this mattress? This is getting hard to handle." Sungyeol complained and unconsciously put dirty thoughts in Myungsoo mind again.  _Hard? No Myungsoo think about teddy bears, lettuce, food, anything._

"I guess this is my lucky day." Hoya grinned showing his fangs.

"Is your lucky day having Dongwoo face on your dick?" Woohyun teased his neighbor.

"I am not complaining." Dongwoo said lowly but with a big smile on his face.

"Dongwoo, this is awkward." Hoya looked down at the blondie.

"I am not sucking your dick, shut up." Dongwoo blushed and turned his head to the side.

"I think Myungsoo and Sungyeol are worse, look at them. It’s like Myungsoo is already in intercourse." Woohyun pointed to the two younger friends on their side with his chin.

"The hell Woohyun, don’t put images in my head. That’s it, I refuse to play this game anymore. Get the hell away from me so I can move." Sunggyu grumbled.

"But if I move I lose."The younger whined and Sunggyu elbowed Woohyun stomach, making the younger fall on the floor.

"I asked you in a nice way. Take advantage of the extra time since you just lost to take a bath, you stink." The oldest nagged.

"I do not." Woohyun complained sniffing himself to be sure and Hoya made a disgusted face.

"Yes, you do."

"If hyung is allowed to leave this game, I want to leave too, this is too uncomfortable my arms and legs are aching. Myungsoo can you please get .. off.. of … me?" Sungyeol said totally blushing and looking to the side.

"S-sure." Myungsoo lifted himself up and ran to sit on the couch putting a pillow in his lap.

"Finally argh!" Sungyeol was feeling a cramp coming in his limbs and started to stretch, hitting Dongwoo in the process, and that made him stumble forward and fall face flat on Hoya crotch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhn! Holy mother fuck of the fucks. Dongwoo!" Hoya pushed Dongwoo to the ground and stepped back with his hands covering his crotch.

"I am sorry, Sungyeol bumped into me. I just lost my balance, it wasn’t my intention. Just sorry." Dongwoo apologized embarrassed.

Hoya nodded with a hint of nervousness. "Ok but never, ever do this again. Anyway, since you all moved first this makes me the winner. I told you I would win." He smiled widely.

"Who cares?" Sungyeol said annoyed and at that moment Sungjong came back from the bathroom in his pajamas and with teeth sparkling clean.

"Oh, you’re not in the positions anymore?" The youngest asked surprised.

"You wanted us to wait for you in those positions while you bathed?" Sunggyu raised his brows in disbelief.

"I felt like it wouldn’t take long for you all to fall and there was not much space left so…" The maknae said carefully.

"Aishh, I hate you Sungjong, just wait for my wrath tomorrow." Sunggyu entered the room to quickly pick up his bathroom necessities and his pajamas, he wanted to be the first to take a bath and sleep to forget this night.

The truth was that he secretly loved being in the position he was but it was difficult to not think about naughty things. Honestly, the thought of his butt touching Woohyun dick made him travel down the memory lane and remember the night they shared together. That was the best fuck in his life hands down and if it wasn’t the great amount of guilt that he had, he would already have changed rooms with Dongwoo and be riding the younger right now.

They took turns bathing in the two bathrooms and soon enough they were ready to sleep. Hoya helped them giving an extra mattress for each room so they could sleep comfortably and then was back to his room to keep Sungjong safe from Sunggyu murderous gazes. Woohyun and Dongwoo still had much energy left and were talking loudly, trying to play some ‘Guess the song’ game. Myungsoo was the last to bath and when he entered his room he saw the model busy with his phone. He got inside the room quietly leaving his things at his bag side. He laid down the mattress, covering himself with a blanket from his chest down. He picked his Ipad, put his earphones and was about to press play in one episode of Private Practice when Sungyeol poked him.

"Do you have your charger? I forgot to bring mine." 

"It is in the front pocket of my bag, you can take it." He said flatly. Sungyeol just kept looking at him until he looked at the older again. "What Sungyeol? Don’t you have hands? I just gave you permission to take the charger."

"Actually, that was just an excuse to talk to you, you are being cold lately." Sungyeol said softly.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Myungsoo shrugged.

"You’re not avoiding me this time but you’re putting distance and being cold." Myungsoo sat on the ground and put his Ipad to the side and looked right at Sungyeol eyes.

"Do you remember when we had a threesome?" He asked calmly.

"I thought I said I wanted to forget that." Sungyeol groaned.

"Do you remember our last conversation?" Sungyeol looked away and Myungsoo took this as a yes. "I want to forget that. Same principle."

"That’s different, I want us to be friends." Sungyeol whined.

"I treasure you as a friend too but I can’t help what I feel, being close only makes it hard. Give me some time." He was going to take his shirt off to sleep until he noticed Sungyeol with his gaze fixed on him, he then remembered that his habit could make Sungyeol feel uncomfortable.

"Sungyeol, If you’re going to be uncomfortable with this, maybe you would want to change rooms with somebody else." Myungsoo had the habit of taking his shirt off in his sleep no matter what the weather was and Sungyeol quickly got what he was saying.

"Oh no. I don’t think I’ll be uncomfortable to that extent, as long as you won’t go doing weird stuff." The model waved his hands in the air.

"Rest assured, I don’t move much. Good night." He took his shirt off and gave Sungyeol his back as he covered himself with the blanket again and ended the conversation, leaving his friend somewhat frustrated.

Sungyeol turned the lights off and laid on his own mattress to try to sleep but he was utterly uncomfortable and that was not because the younger took his shirt off. They weren’t on the best terms since last year. First Myungsoo purposely avoided him and when Sungyeol pressed him to know why the younger had confessed his feelings. By now he was so used to the younger company that he forgot the circumstances and the reasons as to why they came to know each other.

He didn’t want them to be that awkward and distant, he understood why Myungsoo was acting like that but he didn’t like it at all. In the short time, they had become friends, Myungsoo had loosened up a lot to him, and that was probably because he was in love. The younger had a blinding smile and could be very cute at times, mainly around him, and although he knew Myungsoo was nowhere innocent, considered he agreed to a threesome, the younger had something in him that longed for being wanted and accepted and that just gave him some weird feels. Very, very weird feels.

He looked at the younger covered back and he suddenly had the urge to hug him tight, to say that everything was going to pass and that they would become close and the best of friends again, but there was no way for him to be able to assure the younger that. He sighed deeply.  _What am I going to do?_   His chest hurts every time he thought about the one that slept peacefully, he wanted to always be by his side but to accept his feelings was a whole different story.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungjong woke up earlier than everybody. Today he planned to go to the beach, the one he really liked was a bit far so they needed to get up earlier, but to make the others do so he needed to wake Woohyun up first to provide them food. He looked to Hoya and Sunggyu sleeping lazily and went out from the room without making any noise, he didn’t want to wake Sunggyu, the older was already pissed with him for making he do some kama sutra position with Woohyun in twister the day before.

He managed to wake Woohyun enough for him to rise like a zombie. The moment the younger asked the raven boy to go wake the oldest in the house Woohyun went on automatic pilot to Sunggyu room, but instead of waking him up, he laid down by the older side and pulled a bit of his blanket over himself. Sungjong would find it cute if he wasn’t pissed. He decided to try with Hoya as he would only need to take the earphones out, and the hip-hop music that his cousin listened to sleep to stop, for the older to wake up.

"Urghh." Hoya groaned before sitting up and looking around him. "When did Woohyun get here?"

"I tried to ask him to wake Sunggyu hyung but instead of waking, he just laid himself there. Maybe he is too tired." The maknae explained.

"For the first time, I don’t blame him. Why did you wake us up so soon?" Hoya groaned again looking around and collecting his iPod.

"So we can go to the beach. I mean, it’ll take a while to everybody to wake up, get ready and eat before actually going out so…"

"Ok… I’ll do a favor for Woohyun and wake him up before Sunggyu hyung kicks his sorry ass. Can you try to get the others up?"

"I can with Yeol hyung but Dongwoo and Myungsoo hyung I don’t really know how."

"Just go. The last one that wakes up get to wake those two." Hoya waved him off.

"I’ll bath and change clothes first then." Sungjong grabbed his swim trunks and a shirt to look as fabulous as he could on the beach and went inside the bathroom.

"Woohyun-ah… Woohyun-ah wake up before Sunggyu hyung sees you." He shook his neighbor lazily but Woohyun just groaned and scooted closer to Sunggyu. "Come on Woohyun-ah don’t make me kick you."

"Go away." He mumbled and Hoya kicked him without much force but Woohyun just said some profanities at him and kept his eyes closed.

"I’ll scream for Sunggyu hyung if you don’t wake up." This time Woohyun didn’t even reply.

"HYUUUUUUUUNG, AN INVASOR!!!!!!" Hoya shouted in Sunggyu ear and the hamster eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Woohyun covered in his blanket sleeping close to him, thank god the younger wasn’t hugging him like the other day or else….

"Yah! NAM WOOHYUN!" Sunggyu started to try to wake the younger putting his arms around his neck and securing him as if to choke him.

Hoya left the room as to not interrupt their weird lovemaking ritual if there was anyone that was worse than him to Woohyun it clearly was Sunggyu, so if there is Sunggyu involved he didn’t need to lift a finger to annoy his neighbor. He directed himself to the first room he saw. The door was open ajar and, of course, it wouldn’t matter because Dongwoo slept inside and his sleep was so deep that it was hard to wake him up.

"Dongwoo-ah, Dongwoo-ah, DONGWOO AH! Aish you’re getting too used to me waking you up. DONGWOO-AAAAAAH." He shouted loudly making somebody else wake up in a fright.

"Holy mother of god what was… HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT IS THIS?" Sungyeol was confused by Hoya shout but when he managed to open his eyes he changed his sentence. He was surprised to discover that he was sleeping hugging Myungsoo in a very cuddling manner that he was sure the younger was going to like it if he woke up right now.

He quickly got away from his friend, thanking every entity out there that Myungsoo was one of the deeper sleepers that he knew. He looked down and was happy to know that he was not having any weird problem in his pants… only normal morning behavior from his buddy. He got up and went to the bathroom outside and while he passed to the door in front of his he saw Hoya once more manhandling Dongwoo and the older traveling back to reality as a smile slowly formed on his lips.

At this point, Woohyun and Sunggyu were already in the kitchen, with Sunggyu demanding breakfast and Woohyun preparing sandwiches.

"Yah Woohyun put more cheese in mine."Sunggyu demanded.

"Oh hyung so you like cheese? I can be cheesy." The younger grinned.

"That’s not what I meant dumb tree. Oh, Yeol good morning."

"Morning. Why are we up this early?" Sungyeol said rubbing his eyes.

"I don’t really know, I woke up with Hoya screaming, is Myungsoo up?" Sunggyu was confused himself but decided that gather everyone would be the right decision to make right now.

"No, I also woke up with Hoya screaming but there he was, still sleeping like a baby. How he and Dongwoo hyung are able to sleep like that? I’m jealous, anything wakes me up fast." Sungyeol sat on a chair and slumped his face on the table.

"Urghhh I knew I would have to wake him up." Sunggyu got up from his chair and went into Myungsoo and Sungyeol room leaving the other two there.

"So Sungyeol, did you talk to Myungsoo yesterday?" Woohyun asked in curiosity.

"I tried." The tallest answered tiredly.

"So?"

"He didn’t want to talk to me."

"What? Sungyeol you better make up with him, I don’t want my hamster to be touching him to wake up or being together with him all the time." Woohyun was pointing a knife at his friend with a very murderous aura.

"Good morning~, what a beautiful day." Dongwoo exclaimed as he and Hoya made their entrance in the kitchen, with Dongwoo back hugging him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Woohyun and Sungyeol looked mischievously to each other. "I see someone woke up very happy." Woohyun teased and Dongwoo giggled.

"Yes, it’s a beautiful day." _Because Hoya woke you up?_

"I think he is sleeping with open eyes now." Hoya said detaching the older from his back and placing him in a chair. "Will this breakfast take long to come out?"

"Do I have to meet deadlines now? Stop annoying me before I decide not to feed you." Woohyun complained throwing glares at his neighbor.

"Chill, I just wanted to take a bath before breakfast." Hoya put his hands up in a surrendering manner when they heard a noise as if someone was dragging something heavy on the floor and that was Sunggyu dragging Myungsoo to the living room by his arms. Sungjong went out of the bathroom smelling like sun blocker when he witnessed the scene.

"What the hell is this?"

"He wouldn’t wake up, I tried everything but I can’t bring myself to wake him slapping or shouting. He’ll cry on me later and I can’t stand that." Sunggyu explained dropping the younger arms and scratching his nape.

The others looked from the kitchen. Hoya had an amused smirk on his face and Dongwoo was smiling widely. Woohyun started to chop things off with too much force and Sungyeol rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Myungie is like me." Dongwoo stated only realizing this now.

"You should go wake him up to see what I have to deal with." Hoya said and Dongwoo pouted.

"Well, I’m not trying anymore. Waking him up is hard. I’m going for a bath now." Sunggyu went to the bathroom and Woohyun relaxed.

"Put your bathing clothes hyung we are going to the beach." Sungjong advised then went to help Woohyun in the kitchen by preparing snacks to eat later. The others looked to Sungyeol as if waiting for something.

"What?" He said alarmed.

"You go wake him up." Hoya ordered.

"Why me?" He was puzzled.

"Because you’re besties." Dongwoo answered with a sheepish smile.

"Excuse me, I’m Sungyeol best friend." Woohyun pouted.

"I’ll try." He got close to Myungsoo sitting beside him and making sure that his head wasn’t near enough for the younger to bump this time.

"Hey Myung, we’re going to the beach. Wake up." Myungsoo turned his head towards his voice. "Come on wake up." He poked Myungsoo stomach and the younger opened his eyes a bit.

"Why is so bright in here?" He looked around a bit. "Why am I in the living room?" Sungyeol smiled showing his gums and Myungsoo could swear that it was Sungyeol smile and not the living room light that was blinding him.

"Sunggyu hyung dragged you here. The others told me to wake you up, come on." Myungsoo sat on the floor a bit disoriented before standing up and going to his room, and everybody that was watching was blinking, not believing that Sungyeol could easily wake him.

"If it was so easy why didn’t you wake him up earlier?" Sungjong nagged.

"Well I.." Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo back and then at them.

"It doesn’t matter, tomorrow you’re waking him up. Now start eating so we can get ready for the beach." Woohyun ordered since Hoya and Dongwoo took the chance when they were distracted to steal sandwiches and start eating already.

___________________________________________

An hour later they were on a bus going to a beach that wasn’t too crowded. Sunggyu was sleeping with his head in Sungjong bony shoulders as the maknae texted someone on his phone. Hoya managed to push Dongwoo and Myungsoo together so they could enjoy skinship and sat beside Woohyun and Sungyeol.

"God those two are too much into skinship." Hoya stated.

"I know, right? But who can get mad at Dongwoo?" Woohyun completed. "Look at him I want to pinch his dinosaur cheeks."

"He worries me." Hoya said and the other two looked at him and waited for him to elaborate. "He is nothing like his appearance. He looks fierce, but he is like this cute smiling angel." Woohyun had to hold himself to not let a big smile appear on his face, Hoya never talked this way, he must like Dongwoo a lot. "After what happened in Sungjong birthday, I don’t want to see him cry ever again." He paused a bit to think, looking a bit conflicted if he should say what he was thinking. "I have a few gays friends here, do you think I should introduce him?"

"I don’t really know if Dongwoo would appreciate that." Woohyun patted his friend arm.

"Why? I know a hyung called Inguk that is really nice, I’m sure he would treat Dongwoo well."

"Dongwoo seems happy the way he is, he doesn’t want to jump in a relationship now." He assured, there was no way in hell Dongwoo would appreciate to be introduced to Hoya gay friends with that purpose.

"But isn’t he lonely? He doesn’t tell me much about it, but sometimes I see this loneliness in his eyes."  _Dumb Hoya this is not only loneliness, it’s longing love gazes to you._

"Hoya hyung, are you trying to push Dongwoo hyung to this Inguk guy so Eunji stop liking him and go for you?" Sungyeol butted in the other two conversations and Hoya's eyes went big more angered than surprised.

"I would never use Dongwoo for this. I never loved Eunji anyway." Sungyeol just quickly nodded to calm Hoya down.

"You don't need to overreact". Sungyeol pouted then turned his head to look at Myungsoo and Dongwoo almost sleeping again hugging each other arms.

"But I can’t deny that if she wanted a one night stand…" Hoya stammered nervously but with that, the bus stopped and they went all out to the beach.

Dongwoo got really excited and was the first to take his shirt off challenging Woohyun to run to the sea. The others settled down in a good spot and opened up a parasol, put a mattress on the sand and all their bags down. Sungjong and Sunggyu sat underneath the parasol as Woohyun and Dongwoo shouted for the others to join them.

"Yah Jang Dongwoo and Nam Woohyun come here to put some sunblock!" Hoya shouted, grabbing a bottle of sunblock and putting a bit in his face. Dongwoo appeared behind him and hugged him making his clothes wet. "You’re a kid, I can’t believe this." He turned around and took his shirt off. "Yah stop bouncing so I can put this on you. You’ll look like a lobster later."

They were watching the two put sunblock on each other finding the scene cute. Hoya was not much to show his worried self and if he showed a bit to Sungjong but with Dongwoo he went all the way, even if he could be a bit jerky sometimes.

"Hyung do you want me to put sunblock on you?" Woohyun asked but Sunggyu just waved him off.

"As long as I stay here I won’t need sunblock. Put some in yourself and go have fun." Sunggyu smiled softly and opened a book, making Woohyun pout. Sungjong pitied Woohyun at this moment and decided to help him a bit.

"Let me put some in your face at least hyung. So you won’t be toasted later." Woohyun let the maknae help him but with a sad face, while Sunggyu stole glances at Woohyun torso discreetly, covering his licking lips with his book. In the meanwhile, Sungyeol was struggling with his sunblock bottle when Myungsoo handed one in a spray.

"Here. You’re too white." He offered, his face not showing any emotion.

"Thank you. I know I shouldn’t be asking but can you help me in the back?" Myungsoo sighed but motioned for Sungyeol to turn around. He gulped when Sungyeol took off his shirt, showing his white lean back and Myungsoo had to hold himself not to kiss his neck right there. He sprayed Sungyeol back as fast as he could then asked Sunggyu to apply on him.

Sungyeol didn’t like that. Since Myungsoo said he was trying to mend his relationship with Sunggyu, he was trying his best to not think too much of it, but he was starting to feel like Myungsoo was completely replacing him. It was Woohyun that broke the silence and brought Sungyeol back to reality.

"Hyung, Jong, are you two going to be there all the time?"

"I can’t be tanned hyung. It’s not good for me. But Sungyeol hyung can, he looks good with a honey skin."  _Reaaaally?_ Myungsoo was conflicted if he wanted to see that or not.

"Me and water … it’s not a good a combination Woohyun, go play." Sunggyu waved him off again

"Why? Hyung you are on the beach, you should take advantage of that." Sungyeol asked curiously.

"You still don’t know how to swim hyung?" Myungsoo asked and Woohyun looked between his dongsaeng to his hyung.

"Yah, Kim Myungsoo you didn’t have to tell them." The older said embarrassed.

"Sorry hyung." Myungsoo quickly ran away to join Hoya and Dongwoo in a water fight before Sunggyu lifted himself and beat him up.

"I didn’t know. Hyung, do you want me to keep you company?"

"Thank you but it’s not necessary. I brought a book for this." He showed the book 'The secret of good compositions', He couldn't believe Sunggyu would be studying. "Go play, it’s really ok."

They ended up playing in the water and in the sand for a few hours. Myungsoo took some photos of them all and Sungyeol even stole the camera a moment to take some photos forcibly with the younger in it, saying that he is the one that should appear in the photos the most since it was his first time on a trip with friends and all. He may or may not have taken a photo of Myungsoo in swim trunks with his phone.

Sungjong didn’t take his eyes off his phone for a minute, but every now and then he looked at his hyungs and commented something with Sunggyu until he felt the older sleeping beside him. He came to the others that were playing soccer to say that it was getting late and Sunggyu was tired and sleeping. And at that time Hoya’s not so much genius mind started to work on a prank.

"Let’s pick him up and throw him into the sea."

"I don’t know." Woohyun was uneasy.

"Come on we just need to be really quiet." Hoya insisted.

"I don’t want to participate; I don’t want to get on his wrong side. Hyung is scary, I’m warning you." Myungsoo advised with fear in his tone.

"Something tells me to listen to Myungsoo, I’ll pass this prank." Sungyeol said. Myungsoo said he knew Suggyu for fifteen years right? He surely knows something that nobody knows.

"Yeah me neither, hyung can drown, don’t do this." Sungjong tried to convince the other three but Dongwoo was already bouncing happily, excited with the possibility of him getting back at Sunggyu for tricking him the other day.

"Nonsense." Hoya said smiling devilishly showing his fangs.

"I think hyung will be pissed." Woohyun was torn, he wanted to prank but didn't know if he should.

"Come on Woohyun since when do you refuse a prank?" Hoya challenged.

"Ok ok, but if he gets angry you take the blame."

"Hyungs, one more time I advise you not to do that, hyung will drown if he wakes up with water all around him. He’ll get desperate." Myungsoo tried to stop them again but the others didn’t listen to him.

Hoya, Dongwoo, and Woohyun raised Sunggyu carefully to not wake him up, then took him to the sea, dropping him there. The old hamster woke up in a fright, getting desperate and drinking a lot of water even if the part they were was not too deep. He struggled with the water entering his lungs before understanding that he could lift himself up. He tried to get up but was so disoriented that he was falling in the water every time, his small eyes were hurting because of the salt and he couldn’t properly see so he was going to the opposite side. He could hear laughs around him.

"Hyung, follow my voice." Sunggyu turned around to where Myungsoo voice came, he was still struggling to be on his two feet and every time a wave came, he would trip easily. "Come here." Myungsoo put Sunggyu arm around his neck and brought him to the sand and Sunggyu couldn’t be more thankful. He was grabbing Myungsoo now dressed torso for dear life. "Sungjong bring water." He ordered with a voice raised enough for Sungjong to hear. Sungyeol took this chance to follow Sungjong and pick a towel.

Hoya and Dongwoo were laughing, finding his reactions funny but Woohyun looked guilty, regretting deeply what he did as Sunggyu was coughing. Sungjong brought water and Myungsoo washed Sunggyu face with it for the salt to come out of his hyung eyes and make him able to see better.

"Omg." By now Sunggyu already understood everything. "YAAAH, bunch of irresponsible kids, how can you do this to me? I was sleeping peacefully." Sunggyu shouted pissed.

"Oh no." Myungsoo said and unconsciously hid behind Sungyeol that arrived with a towel.

"Kekekekekekeke." Dongwoo was laughing so hard that he was holding Hoya’s shoulders for support.

"You look like a wet hamster." Hoya pointed out laughing madly.

"I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Sunggyu looked like an evil entity possessed his body and was giving off a dark aura. He took advantage that he was forever underestimated and before they could do anything, tripped Hoya and climbed on him, grabbing his hair to bang his head on the sand. Woohyun was fast though and grabbed him by the waist, bringing him far from Hoya, and Dongwoo assumed a defensive position between the two.

"We were just playing let it go." Woohyun said, struggling to keep Sunggyu in place.

"How can I let it go you fucker? You know I don’t know how to swim." He managed to free himself from Woohyun grip and threw him at the ground in front of Dongwoo. Sungyeol and Sungjong had their jaws hanging low surprised with Sunggyu while Myungsoo was just worriedly watching the scene.

"Hyung, don’t make me pissed at you again, you’re not touching Hoya." Dongwoo threatened while his friend on the ground tried to sit properly.

"Hoya, you’re lucky Dongwoo likes you or else…" He turned around and went to look for something he could use to dry himself.

"I warned you." Myungsoo took the towel in Sungyeol hands. "As a good dongsaeng, I’ll say one more thing about him. He holds grudges for the longest times."

"How do you know?" Woohyun asked.

"Out of experience." He turned around and went to Sunggyu with the towel to keep him warm.

"Omg, who would have known that Sunggyu hyung would have the strength to do this." Hoya massaged his head and Dongwoo ran to his side promptly.

"Are you hurting Hoaegi? Do you feel weird? Can I help you out by any means?"

"Not too much, he didn’t get to do a lot of damage. By the way thanks Woohyun, but now you know you’re screwed if you ever hurt him. And yes Dongwoo you can help me by not calling me Hoaegi ever again."

Sunggyu was grumpy the rest of the way back, sending daggers to everybody and not talking at all. Once they arrived home he locked himself with Myungsoo in the younger and Sungyeol room, and they all could hear he shouting his frustrations through the door. Even if they couldn’t hear Myungsoo trying to appease him, they knew the boy was trying to calm the oldest by the shouts of ‘How can I let it go? Woohyun knew, Myungsoo, you told him, Sungyeol and Sungjong also knew.’

"I always screw up, why did I listen to you, Hoya? Arrrrrrgh!!!!!!" Woohyun wanted to rip his raven hair out of frustration and was having a mental breakdown at the moment.

"Sorry Woohyun, I didn’t know he wasn’t able to swim, you should have told me." Hoya looked guiltily to the ground.

"Should I give him skinship? It will work?" Dongwoo was wondering aloud. The only thing he knew for sure was that Sunggyu was ultra-mad, shooting lasers through his small eyes to everyone but Myungsoo, he was also mad at Sungyeol and Sungjong just because they knew and didn’t do anything to avoid.

Myungsoo came out of the room about an hour after the older locked them two there and the others rushed to him to know how things went, completely missing Myungsoo moist eyes and the trembling hands he tried to hide.

"He doesn't want to see anyone, sorry about that." He told the other and Woohyun was already leaning on the wall and huffing in frustration. "I advise you to start apologizing if you don’t want to take years for this to be solved, hyung holds grudges for the longest times.

"Man, how can this be? I didn’t even do anything, I even tried to prevent." Sungjong pouted. "I am going to give him a piece of my mind." Sungjong pushed past Myungsoo and came inside the room fast locking the door once he got inside. ‘Yah, get out!’ they could hear Sunggyu shouting a bit tiredly and soon after that they heard nothing.

"What? How can we not hear anything?" Woohyun glued his ear to the door as the others decided to ignore him.

"Sungyeol, can I ask you something?" Myungsoo asked still a bit nervous.

"Sure."

"Can you exchange rooms with Sunggyu hyung tonight?"

"Oh no no no! You’re not doing this." Woohyun turned the attention to the two friends.

"Hyung, Sunggyu hyung is really upset, he could have drowned, he doesn’t want to look at any of you. Besides, I am afraid that he might kill Hoya hyung in his sleep just for revenge. After today, I would lock my door hyung." Myungsoo once again advised.

"Sleep with me today Hoya, I’ll protect you." Dongwoo said determinedly.

"How can you protect me if you sleep like a log? Forget it Dongwoo, I can protect myself. Thanks though."

"Why didn’t you do earlier then?" Woohyun teased him. "You’re full of bullshit."

"I was caught by surprise and he went for my head, I use my legs to defend myself, I know taekwondo, not MMA, who knew he had the strength for that." Hoya explained.

"I'll change rooms with him." Sungyeol answered quietly but quickly to end their bickering. He actually didn’t want to sleep beside Myungsoo today, he was feeling weird towards him after seeing his body on the beach. Soon the door unlocked and Sungjong came out with concern all over his face.

"You came out alive?" Woohyun asked surprised.

"Yes, he forgave me. Hyung is in no position to beat anyone, he is shivering, Myungsoo hyung I think it’s better if you enter, I think he has a fever."

"Just great, look at what you did. I see that I’m not sleeping today, wasn’t this trip supposed to be fun?" He asked before going inside his and Sungyeol room and locking the door again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sunggyu woke up before everybody and shook Myungsoo, that barely slept, awake to complain he was going to catch a super cold, his throat felt weird and all that complains he could muster.

Myungsoo looked at him doubtfully but took his temperature, looked down his throat and did everything else he could do at the moment and no, Sunggyu didn’t have anything anymore. He just felt his body a bit heavy but there was really nothing Myungsoo could do. Sunggyu still whined and threatened to sue him for malpractice but Myungsoo rolled his eyes _‘I’m not even a doctor yet, you can’t sue me_ ’. He still took some tablets for his throat before sending Myungsoo to wake up those who he called murderers, he was in the mood to bitch today.

Sunggyu sat comfortably on the couch and turned the TV on to see some cartoons while he waited for the murderers so he could lash on them. It took a while considering how hard was to wake Dongwoo but as soon as the blondie woke up he went straight to skinship Sunggyu.

"Hyuuuuuuuungiee… Forgive me… I am so sorry, I didn’t know." He hugged and squeezed the hamster and Sunggyu was trying his best to get away from him.

"Dongwoo, stop!" The eldest huffed.

"No hyung, you know that it wasn’t my intention right? I still love you quite a lot, let’s not be this way." Love, hearing that Sunggyu got guilty again. If he didn’t forgive the blondie he would be sad, and a depressed Dongwoo was something that he didn’t want to see again.

"Ok, Dongwoo I’ll forgive you, just because I can’t get mad at you. Now stop squeezing me and go help your murderer of a cousin to prepare breakfast, make sure he doesn’t poison me."

Dongwoo opened a big smile, pecking the older on the cheeks and then going to join Woohyun and Hoya at the kitchen.

"So?" They asked when he entered the kitchen smiling.

"It’s fine. Hyung forgave me."

"How did you do?" Woohyun asked, maybe he could use the same tactics.

"Well, I have my ways. It was easy." Dongwoo smirked as he leaned his body over the table to reach a plate with a sandwich that Woohyun promptly put away.

"Just spill it." Hoya said annoyed.

"I might have mentioned how much I love him." Hoya blinked not understanding.

"Omg, you guilt-tripped him?" Woohyun had his eyes big.

"Hell yeah, I did. Do you think I am dumb? You two are on the palms of my hands forever. Now pass me this sandwich before I complain about you to Sunggyu hyung." Woohyun couldn’t believe what he just heard.

"You still have evil inside you?" Hoya asked surprised.

"Dear Howonnie, just because I’m well behaved it doesn’t mean that I can’t be bad or wild, if you ever want to discover more about it, just say the word and it will be a pleasure to show you."

"What the fuck?" Woohyun gasped shocked, did Dongwoo just openly hit on Hoya in front of him?

"Dongwoo you’re weird today." Hoya said with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"No, you’re just dumb." He said as he gave another bite on his sandwich.

"Guys hyung is asking if breakfast is ready." Myungsoo came in and went straight to the fridge to take a bottle of water. "Have anyone already tried to appease him?"

"Yeah, Dongwoo, he succeeded. Where are the others?" Hoya asked curiously.

"Sungjong fell asleep on hyung lap and Sungyeol is trying right now. But I don’t know if he’ll make it, I don’t think he is good with apologies." The three rose their brows as they knew Myungsoo was referring to his spat with Sungyeol.

"Why you two are this weird anyway? Didn’t Sungyeollie tried to talk to you?" Dongwoo asked with his mouth full.

"He tried, he is not good with words though. Just forget about us and focus on hyung right now, my situation with Sungyeol can seem weird but it’s better than your situation with hyung. He wants you all dead after all."

"Omg Hoya, what are we going to do?" Woohyun was having a mental breakdown pulling his hair out if Hoya wasn't worried himself he would think it was amusing.

"I don’t know yet but I feel like I have better chances than you, that thought comforts me." Hoya still managed to tease him.

"I feel that I should have let hyung crush your skull." Woohyun said slapping Hoya's forehead.

"Shut up you two, I didn’t come here to be fighting, I came to have fun, go ask for forgiveness already." Dongwoo nagged reaching out for his second sandwich and passing one for Myungsoo.

A few minutes later Woohyun came to the living room holding a glass with orange juice and a plate of two sandwiches.

"Hyung here it is your breakfast." Sunggyu took the glass and smelled to see if hadn't a weird smell as Sungyeol looked at the scene confusedly.

"What are you doing hyung?" The older model asked curiously.

"I’m trying to see if there’s poison in the juice. Here, you drink." He handed the glass to Sungyeol then returned his attention to the TV.

"What? Hyung I made this breakfast especially for you. How can you say this?" Woohyun was hurt, he prepared Sunggyu breakfast as if it was a peace offering, with everything that he knew the hamster liked, and he was talking as if he was trying to murder him.

"Well, I already knew you were a betrayer but now that I know you want me dead I can’t help but fear for my life. Besides, it doesn’t matter how great of a cook you are, you’ll not bribe me with food."

"I don’t want you dead, I really, really, care about you and you know it.."

"Care… my foot you care. What was that on the beach yesterday?" The oldest said accusingly.

"A mistake. A bad judgment. Whatever you want to call it." Woohyun said in exasperation.

"I call attempt of murder then. Now go away criminal." Sunggyu shooed him away.

"Sungyeol can’t you help me?" Woohyun pleaded desperately as he made puppy eyes to his bestie.

"Hyung, it was hard as fuck to make him forgive me. I already used all my arguments and your situation is totally different from mine, I didn’t participate."

"Yeah, I just forgave him because he actually behaved well once in his lifetime. Now Sungyeol you just need to go over there." Sunggyu pointed to the kitchen. "And argument your forgiveness with another person."

"Hyung, stay out of it before _I_ get mad at _you_. You don’t even know what’s going on." Sungyeol answered in a pissed tone that Sunggyu was going to respond but got interrupted.

"Who dares to wakes me up?" Sungjong woke up with so much talk around him.

"Woohyun." Sunggyu accused with the most innocent face ever.

"What? Not me!" Woohyun denied but Sungjong quickly kicked him. "Ouch Jong, I said it wasn’t me." He cradled his shin.

"I don’t believe. You are loud.. go away."

"See if I feed you later." Woohyun got mad and went back to the kitchen. "Urgh…. Can you believe me he is calling me a murderer? He didn’t even touch the food I prepared and he gave the juice to Sungyeol." He placed the plate on the table with enough force.

"Nice, pass it here that I’ll give it a proper destination." Hoya reached for the plate but Woohyun put away.

"Is Sungyeollie still alive??" Dongwoo asked with interest filling a glass of juice for himself.

"Of course he is, Sungyeol gets away with anything. Fuck his I’m-a-lawyer-arguments. He didn’t even want to help me. You know what? I’m rooting for you Myungsoo, whatever he did, don’t forgive him." Myungsoo just rolled his eyes.

"He must like you guys a lot, he is showing mercy and forgiving easily." Myungsoo thought aloud.

"How much time did he take with you? What did you do anyway?" Woohyun asked frustrated.

"You already know I stole the girl he liked, what’s the point in this question?" Myungsoo blinked confusedly.

"Anyway, I think Hoya should try his luck now." Dongwoo said looking at his younger friend.

"Me?" Hoya gasped.

"Is there any other Hoya here?" He sassed and Hoya raised a brow.

"You’re really strange today. Anyway, I’ll go, but this time he’ll not get me off guard."

Hoya went to the living room to find Sungjong going to the kitchen leaving his spot on the couch free for Sungyeol sit and spread his long limbs there.

"Hey hyung… about yesterday I’d like to apolo-"

"You’re forgiven." The oldest stated simply not even tearing his gaze away from the TV.

"What?" Sungyeol and Hoya said in unison not having expected the mastermind of the prank to be forgiven so easily.

"I already took out my anger on you, besides you also didn’t know. So yeah…" Sunggyu flickered his small eyes over Hoya for a second before going back to the TV.

"But.." Hoya was beyond confused.

"Not another word. I don’t want to fight you, even though now you know I am perfectly able to kick your ass. Tell your murderer friend to cook a nice lunch with no poison for me." The hamster ordered and waved his hand for Hoya to go away.

"Right…"

"Shhhhh, I’m watching Kick Buttowski here." Sunggyu complained loudly and annoyed already.

"Ok." Hoya went back to the kitchen not really sure how to process what just happened.

"That was quick." Myungsoo was surprised.

"So?" Dongwoo and Woohyun asked at the same time.

"I didn’t even finish my sentence and he forgave me."

"What? That’s impossible… he should be angry with you too." Woohyun complained loudly.

"He said because I didn’t know… and I think he subtly threatened to beat me up too." Hoya explained.

"Is he going to be mad only at me?" Woohyun couldn't believe.

"Good luck hyung." Myungsoo said as he went out from the kitchen.

"He said he wants a nice lunch." Hoya added.

"Hyunnie, maybe you should put some effort into cooking to see if you earn his belly before earning his forgiveness." Dongwoo advised.

"You know what? I’m gonna cook a feast, get away from my kitchen." Woohyun shooed them.

"Excuse me, that’s technically my kitchen." Hoya protested crossing his arms.

"You cook then." Woohyun took off the apron he was wearing and was about to move when Hoya threw his hands in the air and started to walk away.

"Your kitchen it is."

Woohyun spent all his morning putting an effort into cooking a very nice meal for Sunggyu. The oldest passed a few times in front of the door of the kitchen and saw the younger diligently cutting vegetables and preparing side dishes. At some point Woohyun sent Sungjong to go buy some ingredients for his recipe, he was cooking something a bit more fancy.

Of course, Sunggyu could already have forgiven Woohyun, but he felt so hurt. He knew about him not being able to swim, he knew that he didn’t want to go to the water, it was also a low blow to catch him sleeping and once he was dropped on the water and started to drown and choke he didn’t felt any hand helping him. Set this aside, it hurt even more because Sunggyu knew about Woohyun feelings, he knew that the younger claimed to love him, was that a lie? A person would never hurt the one they claim to love that way, right? Yet Woohyun did. Even though he denied and pushed the younger away in many different ways, he was still attracted and cared about that little shit and he felt backstabbed by him.

The morning passed slowly, Sunggyu didn’t want to interact much with anyone aside Myungsoo but the younger decided to sleep because he took care of Sunggyu fever all night. Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungyeol played Jenga and other games quietly while Sungjong was texting again and Sunggyu watched reruns of American Idol until Woohyun yelled for reinforcements in the kitchen, and soon Dongwoo and Hoya were setting things for them to eat while Sungyeol was sent on a mission to wake Myungsoo up.

When everybody sat at the table Woohyun cleaned his throat to grab their attention and said some words looking to Sunggyu.

"Here it is. I put a lot of effort to cook this meal for you. I hope you like and forgive me. I apologize for being reckless and throwing you in the sea." He bowed the lowest he could.

Sunggyu had an impassive expression. He narrowed his eyes and looked at all the food Woohyun offered.

"Hoya, Dongwoo… try the food first."

"Yah do I look like a guinea pig to you? Anyway, there’s no way that Woohyun food is bad." Hoya defended him, already picking his chopsticks.

"Why are you afraid of hyung? Hyunnie put a lot of effort into preparing this meal all alone for you." Dongwoo tried to argue in his cousin defense.

"I don’t trust him anymore. Nor you all, you took me to the sea when I was at my most vulnerable state. That was a low blow."

"Well, I didn’t do that and I already apologized for what I did, I don’t even pull pranks so hold your anger spree." Sungjong said simply serving himself and not caring about the rest of the world.

"But you forgave us." Dongwoo pleaded. "Why are you still acting this way?" The blonde didn't understand.

"Really Dongwoo? You from all that people here are really asking me that when you spent over a month throwing your shit at me? What happened yesterday could have had worst consequences and I even spent a night with a fever. I would be thankful if some of you put yourselves in my place for a minute, that way you would understand how I feel." Sunggyu said angrily.

"Hyung, I apologize for what we did yesterday anytime because I already know that it was something wrong to do, but I’m not apologizing for what you are referring to because you know who was in the wrong." Dongwoo shot back getting defensive.

"Dongwoo stop. This would only make things worse for me." Woohyun put a hand on his cousin back to stop him.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were watching everything just like a tennis match until Myungsoo decided to ask.

"What are they talking about?"

"You are asking me? I couldn’t even function properly at the time." Sungyeol whispered back.

"You know Sungjong?" Myungsoo decided to ask the maknae that seemed to be always observing.

"No, the hyungs were at war, that’s everything I know."

"Ahnn fuck, this is delicious." Hoya made a blissful face.

"Thank you, Hoya, at least I know you appreciate my effort. Let’s just eat, even if he doesn’t forgive me right now I don’t want to see all my effort go to waste, you all should eat." Woohyun spoke in a defeated tone looking down to his bowl.

Woohyun started to ate quietly and kept his gaze down most of the time, even if Dongwoo tried to put his chin back up in the air a few times. At some point, a phone rang loudly and Hoya recognized the Snoop Dogg ringtone and went to pick up the call.

"Hello?"

**"Dongie, my friend!!!!!!"** The person greeted cheerfully on the other side and Hoya promptly recognized the voice.

"Hyung, haven’t you heard that I changed my name? It’s Howon now, although I barely use this too." Hoya spoke annoyed.

**"Whatever. Listen, I heard you were spotted in Busan, is it true?"**

"Wow, news travels fast here. Who told you?"

**"Eunji."**

"It had to be her. So what’s up?"

**"Well, I’m about to go to study in America so I have to celebrate my birthday a bit earlier, I** **also** **wanted to see you, it’s been some time. Are you up for a party?"**

"Well hyung, I really want to go but I’m hosting my friends from Seoul."

**"Bring them, the more the merrier, you can ditch them for fifteen minutes to talk to me if drinks are involved right? Bring everybody. It’s going to be today at Headlight."**

"Really hyung? A gay club?" Hoya raised his brows in the air.

**"Eeeeey, are you afraid? You’ll come with a group, nothing will happen to you that you don’t like."**

"I’ll ask if they want to go."

**"OK if you come, text me their names, I can put on the list so you can enter the club for free."**

"Ok, Bye."

"What happened?" Sungjong asked curiously.

"Inguk hyung invited us to his birthday party. He is going to travel to America soon so he is celebrating a bit earlier to be able to see everybody."

"Oh party, I like the idea, I need to get drunk to forget a few things." Sunggyu said glaring at them.

"I don’t know, you’ll ditch us." Dongwoo ignored the older and spoke to Hoya in a sad tone.

"I just need to talk to him for a bit before I join you again. Actually, I can introduce you two, maybe you’ll like him. He is nice."

"I don’t want to meet your friend for that purposes. If you promise not to ditch us I’ll go." Dongwoo talked as if the outcome didn't matter to him.

"I promise I’ll not ditch you, well unless you fall for my friend." Hoya giggled and Dongwoo shoved him.

"Where is going to be?" Sungyeol asked.

"Headlight. It is a famous gay club here. The party is later today. So are you up for it?"

"Even better. Maybe I should let some steam off with a good fuck, girl, boy, it doesn’t really matter." Sunggyu said bluntly and Woohyun cast his eyes down, clearly sad about Sunggyu choice of words while Hoya threw a disgusted face towards the older.

"I didn’t bring clothes for this." Sungjong said already in desperate mode. "I have to buy something."

"Why don’t we go shopping to kill time then? We have the whole afternoon for it." Sungyeol suggested and Sungjong was beaming in happiness.

"I’ll style every one of you up." He smiled evilly.

"Nooooooooo." Hoya complained. "I don’t want attention in a gay club. I’ll be feeling like Myungsoo and Sungyeol in a normal day of their lives." Myungsoo just blinked not knowing how to respond to that.

"Hoya, here you are just another boy, we are from Seoul, we’re the ones shining tonight." Sunggyu sassed him and Hoya threw his I’m-judging-you face at him.

"Half of you are not from Seoul." Hoya pointed with narrowed eyes.

"They don’t need to know that." Sunggyu grinned mischievously.

"I don’t care, I’ll make every one of us look hot as fuck. Gay people can find somebody to party up and straight people will have an ego burst today." Sungjong clapped his hands satisfied.

"Can I have something black?" Myungsoo asked already accepting his fate. He knew Sungjong knew better.

 

 


	24. Shoptime - You look good - In da club - Taking care of my Boyfriend

 

 

Sungjong demanded to see all the clothes, shoes and accessories they brought with them. And after he rummaged through all of his hyungs things he was disappointed and almost said that the only thing they could keep was underwear. He was exaggerating, of course, they had one or two pieces of clothes that could be used. As for himself, he wouldn’t pass an opportunity to buy a whole new outfit. He thought a bit about their styles and knew more or less what to improve, the only thing he didn’t know was who to start with.

He made Hoya call his friend Nana, the girl had a fashion vlog that even he followed, to ask about where to buy the hottest pieces of clothes and, after spazzing like a fanboy, he got all the information he needed. They headed there and Sungjong turned into a fashion dictator.

"I’ll let you look freely in this store to see if you like something but nobody is going to buy anything without my approval or else I’ll kill you in your sleep. Did I make myself clear?" He said looking at them with narrowed eyes and walking in front of his hyungs that were standing in a line as if they were in the military.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"And Hoya hyung if I caught you with anything purple, you die." Sungjong threatened and Hoya gulped loudly.

Soon they all separated. Woohyun found a small bench and sat there uninterested and started playing on his phone, Sungjong decided to start with Sungyeol since he knew the other model had a nice taste and it would be easier to finish him. Myungsoo kept pulling Sunggyu around and asking if he wanted something, which made the oldest a bit uncomfortable, but Myungsoo had such happy vibe that he couldn’t stop him. Hoya one more time was trying to control Dongwoo excitement as he was convinced that he knew exactly how he should dress Hoya up.

"So hyung, what do you think of this?" The youngest asked and Sungyeol looked but shook his head.

"I like pink but I don’t think it matches with tonight adventure." Sungjong put the shirt back in place.

"Adventure?"

"Yes, it’s an adventure. I also never been in a gay club. I think most of us never did, maybe Woohyun and Dongwoo when they go out with Key." Sungyeol explained distractedly as he looked the clothes in front of him.

"I don't understand why Key hyung don’t hang out with us. I like him a lot, we can talk a lot about fashion together. What about this?" Sungjong showed a buttoned-up jeans shirt.

"I don’t know, I’ll try this one, give me here. Do you really want reasons? 1- Woohyun hyung is jealous as fuck. 2 – You two would be the best buddies in the whole world, or you two would fight every day, worse than you and Haeun." With that Sungjong scoffed and muttered. ‘Impossible’." 3 – I think he hates Sunggyu hyung."

"At least I can guess why. Hyung is too much sometimes. Even Hoya hyung treats Woohyun hyung better. Do you like these pants for Sunggyu hyung?" The younger said showing the said pants for his hyung/colleague.

"If you don’t find anything just put him in some leather pants like the photo shoot we did two years ago." The oldest model suggested.

Sungjong placed the pants on his shoulders then grabbed some ripped jeans. "What about this one for Woohyun hyung?"

Sungyeol took a look at the pants and then at quiet Woohyun in his own world. "Find the skinniest of this model for him and make him hot, let’s see what hyung does."

"What about Myungsoo hyung?" The maknae asked.

"Throw anything black and he’ll use happily. Do you like this shirt? I can use over a tank top." Sungyeol tried to change the subject quickly.

"I was not talking about that. It’s just that you two seem so distant. I honestly like the both of you. Myungsoo hyung helped me a lot in the past, please don’t hurt him." The younger pleaded softly.

"Why do you think I hurt him?" Sungyeol asked trying to act as normal as he could even though he was feeling a bit nervous.

"Because he doesn’t want to spend his time with you? Come on, you’re obviously his favorite even though I know him for 8 years now. Can you tell me what happened between you?" Sungyeol turned to face the maknae trying to think of an answer fast when he spotted Dongwoo pulling Hoya that was carrying a pile of clothes and almost couldn’t see ahead of him.

"Isn’t that Hoya hyung with a purple shirt there?" Sungjong eyes grew big as he turned around to scold his cousin and Sungyeol relaxed, happy that he distracted the maknae

"YAH! LEE HOWON, WHAT THE HELL I TOLD YOU ABOUT PURPLE?"

"It was Dongwoo. He… don’t freaking beat me up, I have my hands full here." Hoya instantly whimpered as Sungjong started to kick his shins.

"That was for me Sungjongie, don’t hit him." Dongwoo manhandled the maknae until he stopped hitting Hoya. "Why don’t you wait for us to try these then you say what you think?"

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth while he accompanied them. Hoya and Dongwoo divided the pile of clothes Hoya were holding and they both entered fitting rooms. Sungjong sat on a bench beside Sunggyu that was sitting there holding on a pile of black clothes or checkered shirts.

"Hyung, did you find something pretty to wear? I think those jeans will look good on you." Sungjong showed the pair of jeans he found and Sunggyu just sighed.

"Yes, but it is expensive. If I spend too much here, I won’t have money to pay my rent when I come back."

"I see, but can’t you try it on? Maybe I can give you as a gift, you know, for helping me last year." The maknae tried to cheer him up. Financial problems sucked big time and Sungjong knew too well about that.

"I’ll try." He said tiredly.

"So, what’s up with all these clothes?" The younger asked as he looked at the clothes in Sunggyu lap.

"They are for Myungsoo. I have never seen so much black in my life. What a gloomy kid." As soon as he said this Myungsoo came out of one fitting room.

"How do I look?" He asked excitedly, shopping with friends was so much fun. Myungsoo loved normality.

"Do you want to rub in my face that you look better than every one of us combined? I hate you." Sunggyu answered annoyed.

"Wow hyung you look good." Myungsoo eyes lit up and he felt proud of himself until he heard Sungjong next words. "It’s a pity that you won’t be buying that."

"Mwahahahahaha." Sunggyu started laughing at Myungsoo deflated face when Sungyeol arrived with some clothes to try on and leaned on the wall to wait for them to free one of the fitting rooms.

"But… I liked this outfit so much. Especially the shirt." Myungsoo said confused, he didn't know what was wrong with black.

"If you like those so much what’s up with all Sunggyu hyung is holding for you? What’s up with these pants hyung?"

"Those didn’t look as good." He answered simply. "Some of this pants were so tight that I couldn’t even pull up until my waist."

"That’s because you have some ass there." Myungsoo blushed lightly, he was never used to people talking about his body that bluntly, even if Sungjong didn’t put in a sexual context and Sungyeol couldn’t help but be amused. "I have the same problem sometimes. Maybe…" He looked between the clothes Myungsoo chose until one caught his attention. "Yeol hyung try this one, if it didn’t fit Myungsoo hyung it will surely fit you, he wore your clothes once right?"

Sungyeol eyed the pants than at Myungsoo that promptly avoided his gaze then took the pants. And at that moment Hoya came out of the fitting room to show them his look.

"I like these clothes, no matter what you say I’ll keep it." Hoya said crossing his arms and Sungjong looked him up and down.

"You liked an outfit that is not purple? Nice, go pay, and Myungsoo hyung try another thing you’ll not be taking this." The maknae instructed and Myungsoo sighed dejectedly.

Hoya felt relieved and walked back to his fit rooms to change back his clothes when Dongwoo came out showing his outfit.

"How do I look?" The blondie twirled.

"I like this shirt keep it but wear a sleeveless jacket over it." Dongwoo smiled and grabbed a jacket inside of his fitting room to show that he already thought about it. "Try with the dark gray jeans you bought and maybe you can go. Throw that purple shirt out before Hoya hyung makes you hide from me." The youngest nagged at his friend.

"I heard that!" Hoya complained from inside the closed door.

"So what?" Sungjong sassed back. "If I see purple today one more time you’re a dead person."

"Jong you’re funny in this state. Please be more like that for now on." Sunggyu was amused by their exchanges. Hoya and Myungsoo came out and while the first left to pay, the younger showed another outfit and Sungjong shook his head and made a disappointed face. Sungyeol took the chance to enter the fitting room Hoya was in.

"Hyung, the maknae line here is the hottest ever, we need to show these hyungs that they got nothing on us. Put yourself in skinny pants." Sungjong tried to convince Myungsoo to follow the trend.

"Jongie, I am not a peacock. I don’t think I’ll feel good in skinny pants." Myungsoo argued back.

"Myung hyung, have confidence. What good it is if you have a nice body and don’t show yourself around?"

"Don’t burst his ego. He already has the hearts of everybody in college even if he is weird." Sunggyu said and Myungsoo glared at him. "What? It's true."

"Hyung, If I could I would give you their hearts anytime. I just wanted to impress one person, but that person doesn’t look at me so what can I do?" Myungsoo said and got back to his fitting room while Sungyeol winced hearing that.

"You’re not helping hyung. We are raising him up, don’t screw what I am doing." Sungjong scolded the oldest then lowered his voice. "He is rather accepting."

"He looks like he is, but only God knows what he really thinks and feels. The kid doesn’t share." Sunggyu answered back while Dongwoo went back wearing something that was not what Sungjong asked for.

"The gray pants were a bit weird so I like better with this."

"You have some fashion sense. Turn around." Dongwoo twirled playfully and Sungjong smiled devilish. "Hyung, are you hunting tonight?" Then asked for Sunggyu opinion. "What do you think hyung?"

"He looks hot, did you had those legs before?" Dongwoo poked his tongue out to Sunggyu.

"Is somebody regretting something~~?"

"What? Jang Dongwoo are you crazy?" He motioned Sungjong with his small eyes and then the dino went back to change to his normal clothes laughing. The next to come out was Sungyeol in skinny pants full of zippers and a checkered shirt with sleeves pulled up. Myungsoo also went out wearing his own clothes.

"What do you think?"

"Jongie, I think I need…" Myungsoo stopped midsentence when he saw Sungyeol turn around.

"The two look good on you but you can’t wear that together." Sungjong gave him his sincere opinion.

"Good because I’m taking them, I need new clothes. I’ll have to donate some when I come back." He was back to the fitting room before Myungsoo could blink and then Sungjong registered his presence.

"What do you need hyung?"

"Oh, help, I need help. I don’t think I am choosing right. I’ll wear skinny pants if you allow me some black, deal?"

"Deal, in the meantime go try this pants hyung. I think they’ll fit you." Sunggyu took the pants and moved lazily to the fitting rooms while Sungjong and Myungsoo went to look for clothes for them. After a few minutes looking around Sungjong bumped into Woohyun with some clothes in his hands. "Oh look what’s the cat brought here. I thought you weren’t shopping."

"Hoya made me. I like this jacket. Do they have in red?" Woohyun asked but wasn't excited.

"Well, it goes well with these." Sungjong threw the pants he found earlier at him. "Find a really low simple black V-neck and you can pay."

"Nice." Woohyun left them both to pay, meeting his cousin and Sungyeol there.

"Why he gets to wear black?" Myungsoo complained.

"Because he’ll put something in red over. Come, we already have what we need, go try."

Sunggyu was waiting for them in the fitting rooms. "Jong, I liked the jeans but I can’t accept them."

"If he liked, take it, I’m paying for it." Myungsoo said before entering the fitting room.

"Well well well. Isn’t Myungsoo hyung just nice? Now you’re taking this. You have a nice shirt home so I won’t make you try new things, go look for accessories or just wait for us." Tha maknae shooed him.

Sungjong didn’t take long to choose his clothes but took some time convincing Myungsoo to enter the skinny pants and to accept something that wasn’t black, but to appease him, they went with gray. When they finally paid for everything Dongwoo asked if they could let him in some hair salon. He needed to dye his hair blonde again or another color. And since they still had some hours to spend Sungjong made them all go for it.

When they got there not only Dongwoo wanted to dye his hair, he and Sunggyu end up fighting for the color red but they both didn’t want to have the same hair color. Dongwoo won in kai bai bo so Sunggyu decided to go for a caramel color. Sungjong decided to get crazy and dye his hair pink, not before consulting with his manager if he could. The maknae almost killed Hoya when he said the word purple so he and Myungsoo, that didn’t think dying was for him, just asked for a haircut cool but easy to stylish. Sungyeol that had his hair a medium brown decided to follow Amy Winehouse and go back to black. Woohyun decided he didn't need it and left the saloon for a walk outside.

Sungjong still felt the necessity to go to a cosmetic store and while Hoya and Sunggyu were rolling their eyes, Woohyun was quietly trying to have something to eat outside while Dongwoo was asking questions left and right to see if inspired some reactions in him. The maknae line was happily shopping, more like Sungjong was pulling Myungsoo all along to see what he could buy for him while Sungyeol was having fun watching them. Only when Sunggyu complained about being hungry they looked at the time, they decided to eat some fast food and go home to get ready.

Hoya house had two bathrooms, which they took turns to use. Sungjong ran past them and entered the first one. They complained but then decided to use in age order, to be fair, as Sunggyu wanted. Once Sungjong and Sunggyu ended their baths Dongwoo entered but Woohyun asked Hoya to go inside as he wanted to try to talk to Sunggyu again and then ended up knocking in the room Sunggyu shared with Myungsoo the night before.

"Hyung, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked quietly.

"Yah! Go away, I’m dressing." He heard Sunggyu muffled voice come from inside.

"I’ll wait, it’ll be quick." Sunggyu knew Woohyun would be there if he didn’t open the door so he put a towel around him to hide his upper body as he already dressed his new ripped dark jeans and opened the door.

"You have five minutes before I close this door on your face."

"First, I want you to have this." Woohyun passed a bag to him.

"What is it?" Sunggyu just blinked.

"A gift."

"You won’t buy me." He wanted to shove the bag back at Woohyun hands but the younger hid his hands behind his back.

"I know but, still I’d like you to keep it because when I put my eyes on it, I knew it should be yours. I hope you like the style though." Sunggyu sighed deeply and Woohyun took this chance to continue talking. "Hyung, I am sincerely sorry, you don’t even know how much sorry I am. I apologize one more time for throwing you at the sea when I knew you couldn’t swim, and I understand that you’re angry with me, so I’ll understand if you hold grudges against me for some time because I’m in the wrong. Forgiving me or not, I’ll never do that again and I promise to take good care of you from now on." Woohyun bowed deeply then went back to where Myungsoo and Sungyeol were sitting together with an awkward atmosphere between them.

Sunggyu just blinked letting Woohyun words sink in. The younger was not being himself and he was starting not to like it. He closed the door and opened the bag to see a white v-neck shirt, with the logo of Nell embroiled on the left side of the chest and some additional things on the back. He placed it in front of his chest and looked at the mirror in front of him. Just his size. He then saw something that caught his attention and it was something that read Limited Edition. HOLY FUCK! Nell, limited editions were always expensive and he not always received stuff as a gift from his uncles. _Fuck Woohyun, you can’t fuck things then make yourself inside my fanboy heart like this again._ He grabbed his phone and wrote a small message then went back to styling himself.

Meanwhile, Sungyeol was ripping the tags of his clothes with the help of Woohyun. As Myungsoo was watching them in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Sungyeol has the fairest skin of us all." Woohyun answered and received an elbow in the ribs with the courtesy of the said man.

"That would be Jongie. I have sensitive skin. The tags make me itch so hyung helps me to take out without making holes. If Sungjong sees holes he’ll kill me." Sungyeol explained.

At this moment Woohyun phone went off and he took to see the incoming message. **‘I am still mad. But I’ll forgive you. You’ll have to wait a bit tough, I'm still pissed.** ’ The two in the bathroom went out to their room to finish dressing properly and Woohyun entered quickly, leaving the two there.

"Aren’t you going to take a bath? We are going to be late if you don’t go now." Myungsoo urged the model.

"Before that, I want to give you this." He passed a bag to the younger.

"What is it?"

"Take a look." Myungsoo opened to find the black shirt he liked before and that Sungjong had prohibited him from buying. Myungsoo had his eyes big and he didn’t know what to think. He was receiving a gift, not for his birthday, not from some girl interested him, just for the sake of it. He felt a warm feeling crept into his heart as he secured the shirt in front of him. What was even better was that it was a gift from his crush. He felt immensely happy before he remembered that Sungyeol was impossible for him so his face became sad. "Don’t you liked it?"

"No, that’s not it. Thank you for the gift but you shouldn’t do this again."

"What is it then? Why?" Sungyeol was looking at the younger concerned and Myungsoo explained in a voice so small that almost couldn’t be heard.

"Please don’t confuse me. Now go take your bath before I enter that bathroom."

"Urghh, I never do things right. Is that bad to give you a gift?" Sungyeol said frustrated before going inside the bathroom.

An hour later Sungjong had done all the others hyungs hairs, with the exception of Sungyeol and Woohyun that were experienced in that area, and makeup, again Woohyun and Sungyeol knew what they were doing but Sunggyu knew a bit of it because Sungjong made him learn a year before, in case he really made as a singer. So after putting Dongwoo and Hoya hairs up in the air and applying some makeup in them, much for Hoya distaste, even if he agreed that after that he looked good, Sungjong was taking care of Myungsoo.

"Hyung, please stay quiet."

"But you are coming with that thing to my eye." Myungsoo complained and leaned back.

"That thing is eyeliner, the greatest invention of the human kind after music, cookies, and internet in that order." Sunggyu retorted and Sungjong actually took a minute for the oldest words sink into him.

"Hyung, you make me proud."

"Thank you." Sunggyu moved and held Myungsoo in place. "You’ll thank me later for making you even hotter. If the one you like were here it would probably make her ovaries explode, you are already too handsome for your own good." That got Myungsoo blanking out and Sungjong took the opportunity to apply some BB cream and put eyeliner on him.

"Wow hyung… you are handsome as fuck." The maknae said awed by his work, not that he needed to do much on Myungsoo face.

"Thank you, Jong." 

They made their way to the living room where all the others were waiting for them. Dongwoo was basically drooling and following Hoya everywhere with his eyes as the younger was looking for some shoes he left in his house the last time he had come home. Hoya was putting his ass in the air to look underneath things and was completely oblivious what his white skinny jeans were doing to the older. Dongwoo was predicting he would have trouble tonight to make people behave around his friend.

"Nice shirt hyung." Woohyun said as soon as he put his eyes in the oldest.

"Do you think I can pull it off?" He twirled playfully, clearly in an improved mood and only now Sungjong noticed what the older was wearing.

"Is that a Nell shirt? Fuck hyung, I told you to put the other shirt you already had." Sungjong nagged and Woohyun grabbed his arm to have a particular conversation in a corner.

"Sungjong, you’re not doing this to me. That shirt stays where it is until I take it off myself." Sungjong eyes went big as Woohyun continued to talk menacingly. "It was a gift from me and he is about to forgive me. Humor me today."

"Ok hyung, you don’t need to get mad." The maknae said in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, Sungyeol and Myungsoo were trying their best to keep their eyes off each other. It wasn’t a secret that Myungsoo liked black things, there was only one thing that he liked more than black and that was Sungyeol in black. Such delicious white skin was covered in skinny black pants full of zippers that he wanted to open and a sleeveless black shirt that offered such a tempting contrast. Myungsoo decided that it wasn’t appropriate to think about Sungyeol that way right before going to a gay club, he could have a hard on and not come out there alive.

Sungyeol observed the way Myungsoo made way to put his boots. He bent a bit and Sungyeol didn’t know if he should thank Sungjong or kill him. How can the maknae put an already stupid good looking Myungsoo in those fucking tight jeans? Myungsoo had a good body, better than him, but he always used regular cut pants so nobody ever saw the curves of his legs. Not only that, the younger was using a gray button up with details in black with rolled sleeves and only the front was lazily tucked inside his pants. When the younger finished with his shoes He threw his arms up in the air to stretch his spine and Sungyeol could see a bit of the younger hips.

_He looks delicious, doesn’t he? Don’t you feel like those pants are too tight? Are you feeling weird right? Imagine how all those gay men will feel when they see him._

_'Can you please stop? You’re messing too much with me.'_ Sungyeol thought.

_Well, you need me, I am your conscience although you ignore me every time I try to tell you something important. Anyway, you can always offer yourself to stay home with him and get those off him._

"Fuck you." Sungyeol mumbled angered then looked around to see if anyone heard him.

_Only if you let Myungsoo have the pleasure._ The model scrunched his face having a bickering with his own conscience when he heard the younger call for him.

"Sungyeol, Sungyeoool." Myungsoo was waving his hands in front of his face to wake him up from his reverie. "What are you thinking so much? The others are calling us, they are already waiting outside."

"Nothing." Sungyeol looked around and patted his pockets to see if he was not forgetting something but then look to the other that was already holding the door for them. Was he wearing eyeliner too? FUCK! He passed him and whispered lowly.

"You look good." Myungsoo blushed and looked down, trying to hide his face from the others.

"Now that everybody is here, all phones are charged right?" Sunggyu asked and they nodded. "Let’s go."

"Wait, selca time." Dongwoo shouted raising his phone and motioning for them to gather.

They all positioned themselves, Sungyeol got close to Myungsoo and instinctively put his hand around his waist. Hoya hid behind Dongwoo, only letting his head appear by resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder. Sunggyu posed with two v signs as he had Woohyun in one of his side and Sungjong in the other. Dongwoo analyzed the photo, they would rock tonight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the club looking around curiously. Clubs in Busan were not much different from clubs in Seoul, they just had a different kind of people in it, mainly because they entered a gay club this time. Since they never been here before, people started to look at them the moment they entered as if they were little lambs walking into a lion’s den, although you could say they looked like hot lambs doing a catwalk.

Sunggyu motioned them to bring their ears closer so he could shout through the music and make himself heard.

"Ok, let’s establish some ground rules to enjoy the night. Sungyeol and Woohyun can’t drink, Woohyun can’t get close to me, don’t get in trouble and if you’re going to spend the night somewhere else just send a text to the group chat, with that being said, let’s enjoy the night."

"Why can’t I drink nor be close to you?" Woohyun pouted, he thought he was forgiven.

"Because you do shit while drunk, now if you excuse me, I’ll head to the bar." Sunggyu turned around and Myungsoo was the first to follow him as they sat on benches next to the stool and tried to grab the attention of the bartender.

Their small group stood in place, both Hoya and Sungyeol were feeling a bit uncomfortable as they looked around. In less than a minute, people started to hit on Sungyeol and Woohyun and the taller was trying to turn them down as politely as he could. Sensing the crowd getting bigger around their friends, Hoya decided to bring Sungjong and Dongwoo to somewhere with more space.

"Dongwoo don’t grab my butt. It’s weird if it’s here." He complained as they walked to an area with fewer people.

"It wasn’t me." Dongwoo said seriously then looked around. _Who dares to grab MY Hoya butt?_

"Whaaaat?" Hoya was shocked, now he felt violated

"Hahahahahaha hyung you should see your face." The maknae was finding Hoya face hilarious. At this moment his phone vibrated, but before he could take it, a girl came to him.

"What a beauty like you is doing unaccompanied?" 

"Thank you for the compliment, but I’m not interested." He said as politely as he could and tried to go past her but she stood in place to avoid him doing so.

"Come on let’s spend time together." The girl insisted.

"Look here woman, to be here just means that you are a lesbian, I am no fucking girl, I am a boy, do I have to show you?" He said angrily and for a moment the girl narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully; he was about to undo his zipper when the girl gave up and left. "The fuck, I'm always mistaken as a girl no matter where I go. Maybe pink wasn't a good choice"

"That’s because of your face." Hoya and Dongwoo were the ones laughing at him now. Sungjong shrugged and took his phone to see the message.

**Rennie: I am seeing you.** He quickly answered back.

**Candyboy: It’s impossible, I’m in Busan.**

**Rennie: Look at your right, first floor, pink pants, with a water bottle on hands and a phone, obviously.**

He turned to look and, as the message said, there was a boy looking at him. He even waved.

**Rennie: Believe me now? Come here to meet some of my friends.** Sungjong made a smile that reached his ears.

"Guys I just found a friend."

"A friend here?" Hoya asked surprised.

"Ren." Sungjong had a happy glint in his eyes when he said the name.

"What he is doing here? Isn’t he still illegal?" Hoya raised his brows.

"I don’t know. I’m going to find out, if anything happens, send a message, I’ll be on the first floor." Sungjong went to the stairs as he tried to avoid hands on him.

"Dongwoo, I felt it again." Hoya said with an alarmed face as soon as Sungjong turned his back.

"What?"

"Someone pinching my butt." He explained.

Dongwoo sighed. "This is a club, people go to clubs to hook up with someone. A gay club is not different it’s just happens with the same sex." If he wanted to protect Hoya body he would have to be territorial and he was sure the younger would freak out, he tried to think another way but Hoya was scared looking everywhere with distrustful eyes.

"I am regretting that I came here."

"It is your friend birthday and he let us in for free, let’s just enjoy the sound, dance a bit and go home." Dongwoo said trying to distract him.

"I fear for my safety Dongwoo." Hoya seemed genuinely scared.

"Hoya, where are your Taekwondo skills that you are so proud of?"

"If I kick somebody I’ll end up at the police station, have I ever mentioned that my dad is a cop? I can’t go there. My parents will come back from vacation just to scold me." He hissed.

"What do you want me to do then?" Dongwoo asked; he didn't know what to think anymore.

"You’re going to be my boyfriend for the night." Hoya said seriously.

"What?" Dongwoo jaw dropped, he wasn’t expecting to hear that.

"Come on Jang you owe me."

"I don’t owe you, you passed out in the noraebang." Dongwoo wasn’t sure if he should accept that even though he loved the idea of being Hoya boyfriend.

"Then I’ll owe you. Please pretty please? These people are weirding me out. I rather have your hands on me than theirs."  _I can’t freaking believe this_.

"Do I get to kiss you?" Dongwoo tested the boundaries with a playful tone.

"You’re taking too far." Hoya said with I’m-judging-you face.

"Hehehe, I was joking." He said with an awkward smile. Before Hoya could say something to him Dongwoo grabbed a hand that was about to touch his friend again and looked at the person fiercely in the eyes. "Hands off my man or I’ll freaking kill you, bitch." The person got scared and ran away, Dongwoo turned around to put a hand on Hoya's waist and then smiled like a saint. "Let’s find your friend Hoaegi."

Hoya was beyond surprised with Dongwoo. "What’s was that?"

"I have a way with words right?" He smiled cheekily. "Come on, play your part or people will bother you again."

"Ok." He said simply putting both Dongwoo’s hands in his waist and securing them in place with his and then starting to walk to look for his friend.

_________________________________________________

"Myungsoo, hey Myungsoo." Sunggyu elbowed his brother ribs to grab his attention.

"Hm?" He answered uninterestedly drinking a bit from his glass.

"Look this way." Myungsoo looked where Sunggyu was pointing to see Hoya walking as if he was Dongwoo possession and the red head having the happiest smile on his face.

"Are they…?" The younger asked cautiously.

"I don’t know what’s going on but Dongwoo is definitely happy. Maybe Hoya is afraid of this place."

"Hyung, Hoya hyung had never…?" Myungsoo asked again after another glance at them.

"Nop. He says he likes girls only." Sunggyu clarified.

"But they look good together. I mean look at Dongwoo hyung, I think he is enjoying."

"I bet he is." He chuckled. "I want Dongwoo to be happy. I like him a lot."

"What about Woohyun hyung? He likes you." Myungsoo tried to help the other.

"Woohyun should stay away from me." He said sternly.

"I think he is sincere hyung, can’t you give him a chance?" 

"Nop." Sunggyu was resolute.

"At least forgive him, he looks sincerely guilty." Myungsoo tried to convince his brother.

Sunggyu sighed and searched for the younger boy that was trying to keep hands off his body. At this time, everybody around him already knew he had chocolate abs and were trying to lift his shirt. "I am trying, but it is hard. What about you and Sungyeol?"

"What about us?" Myungsoo asked, trying to act natural.

"You two are weird, did he said anything to you?" Sunggyu asked cautiously.

"He tried to talk to me. I don’t want to."

"You can’t be this way Myungsoo. You don’t have many friends, he likes you a lot, maybe he is missing you." Sunggyu chastised.

"I learned from you." The younger said simply.

"I can’t rebuke this argument, but I wonder how long are you going to be this way." The oldest sighed deeply.

"Until I say so." Myungsoo said sternly and Sunggyu rose his brows.

"I give up." The older drank the rest of his beer in one go. "Say Myungsoo, do you have a problem being alone here? I think I want to look for some fun if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Myungsoo smirked. "What a naughty hyung I have. You can go, I’ll be fine. I can always look for the others, maybe I can make Woohyun hyung company so he can’t interrupt you."

"Would you really? Own, you just increased your love points." Sunggyu squeezed the younger cheeks. "Good luck at avoiding people and don’t get in trouble." Myungsoo just gave him a half smile and waved him off.

__________________________________________

With much difficulty, Sungyeol and Woohyun managed to go out of the crowd they were just now as they pushed each other to dance.

"Sorry Sungyeol, you’ll have to bear with me until I find someone else to bother."

"It’s ok. It’s not like we are going to fuck later. But stop doing this perverted moves." The tallest complained as Woohyun did some weird hip thrusts.

"That would be weird ewwww." Woohyun scrunched up his face disgusted. "Nothing against you Yeol, you’re attractive, just too tall for me." Sungyeol just rolled his eyes at that.

"Where is everybody? Why they ditched us here?" Sungyeol asked looking around.

"I think Hoya went to find the birthday boy and the rest just followed him, Kims are at the… wait Sunggyu hyung is not there anymore." Woohyun stopped to see Myungsoo drinking alone and ignoring a man by his side. Sungyeol looked at the younger but deemed he was safe for now. _Why am I worried again?_

"Maybe hyung went to the bathroom." Sungyeol said.

"Sungyeol, don't be naïve this is a gay club, the bathroom is…" His eyes went big as he just remembered what they did together in the bathroom last time. "Yeol I got to go, sorry, just go to Myungsoo if you can’t deal with people." Woohyun disappeared between the crowds and left him alone.

He was about to walk out of the dance floor when six boys passed in front of him, with hands on each other shoulders, as not to lose themselves in between the crowd. He had to wait for these people to pass but then the last one was Sungjong, that was smiling happily with a water bottle in his hand.

"Jong!" He shouted and put his hand on the younger shoulder.

"Oh hyung, met my new friends: this is Ren, Baekho, Jr, Aaron and Minhyun. Can you believe I’m the hyung? Me? The hyung? I am happy, it is good to be a hyung." Sungyeol ignored Sungjong and introduced himself to the others.

"Hi, I’m Lee Sungyeol." Sungyeol introduced himself and shook some hands but could swear that the one called Ren sent him a bitch face. "You ditched us to have fun by yourself?" He asked playfully.

"It was a coincidence I met Ren here, I didn’t even know he was from Busan." Sungjong said without faltering his smile.

"Are your friends all here hyung? Are they going to give you trouble again?" The blond boy asked.

"Well, not me, today I’m not drinking. I hope they have some non-alcoholic stuff for me." Sungyeol didn't want trouble today, he had too much on his mind already.

"I can easily arrange that." Ren raised his hand up in the air and a few minutes later a girl appeared by his side to take his order. "His name is Sungyeol, whatever he asks today must be non-alcoholic."

"Is he one of your friends?" The girl asked back.

"No." He said and the girl took a good look at the model face then went back to the bar.

"Wow daebak. Thank you, Ren-shi."

"I know right? Apparently Ren family business is clubs." Sungjong said smiling brightly. Sungyeol just raised one brow and looked at the maknae happy face. "Are you drinking?"

"No. Why everybody asks me that? This is water." He raised a bottle for Sungyeol to see. "I can’t handle alcohol very well yet. I’m not Myungsoo hyung."

"Just don’t do anything you might regret later." Sungyeol advised the maknae only for him to scoff.

"Listen to your own advice." Sungjong sassed him back with an annoyed tone but only got his hair ruffled.

"Did you see the hyungs?"

"Not really. Hoya hyung was looking for his friend Inguk last time I saw him, Dongwoo hyung was with him, I don’t know about the others."

"Ok. Go have fun, you should be safe in a group." Sungyeol dismissed him and Sungjong and his new friends went further inside the dance floor as the oldest model made his way completely out as he bumped into Dongwoo alone.

"Hey hyung."

"Hey, Yeollie."

"Where is Hoya hyung?" Sungyeol asked as he searched around and Hoya was nowhere to be found.

"I left him with his friend and fled the scene. He said he wanted to introduce us, can you believe that? He told in my face more than once, I’m so pissed I want to punch his face, but at the same time I don’t want to, I like his face." Dongwoo blabbered irritated.

"Just breath hyung. What do you think about we ask for a drink?"

"I think it’s better if you don’t drink," Dongwoo said remembering the last time he saw Sungyeol drunk.

"I am going to ask for something non-alcoholic, Sungjong is partying up with the owner son, a kid that goes by the name of Ren." Sungyeol explained and Dongwoo gasped.

"OMFG, auighsggfsatfysavs this place is Ren’s too?" Dongwoo spazzed. "That rich blonde dude is totally into Sungjong. Is Jongie gay? If so he could take advantage."

"You know him? Anyway I don’t know, never thought about it, never asked and he never told me." The model shrugged.

They reached the opposite side of the bar that Myungsoo was and the girl that was called by Ren earlier just came to them already with a strawberry drink for him.

"And what your friend would want?" The girl asked.

"Just a beer for now." The girl turned to go bring a beer and then Dongwoo was able to look past her. "Hey isn’t that Myungie?" Dongwoo pointed to the younger that was drinking with an older man. "I’m calling him here." Dongwoo went to the younger as he just finished with another drink.

"Hey Myungie, why are you here all alone? I’m with Yeollie on the other side, he scored a waiter of his own to keep serving us."

"I’m having fun hyung, people keep buying me drinks." Dongwoo looked at the stool, Myungsoo already drank seven drinks and was still staying strong.

"You are a drinking monster, you know that right?" Dongwoo said amazed with the younger capacity.

"Anyway hyung, I’ll be here quietly, you just go have fun." The younger waved a hand and downed the liquid in his glass.

"Are you sure you don’t want to sit with us?" Dongwoo raised his brows.

"Yep."

"Ok then. I’ll see you home, I think." Dongwoo scratched his nape and went back to where Sungyeol was playing with his straw. "He doesn’t want to come. Yeollie, are you two fighting?"

"Not really, but I’m giving him space just in case." Sungyeol explained and Dongwoo thought for a minute he heard sadness on the model tone.

In the meantime, Woohyun was looking for Sunggyu up and down the club for some time already, but up till now found no signs of the older. He was about to sit in one chair in a more secluded and dark area when he paid attention to a couple leaning on the wall.

The two people were making out heavily and he could not see too well their faces. The one pinning the other he didn’t know for sure, none of their friends were wearing those clothes, but the one being pinned he wasn’t sure, at least he could rule out Sungyeol and Hoya using height and sexuality criteria. Woohyun decided to come a bit closer to take a better look. He was trembling with each step as he approached, and then the person being pinned on the wall broke the kiss and lifted his head, as the other pinning him started to kiss his jaw and neck, and finally Woohyun was able to find Sunggyu, but he was in the arms of another man.

"This is… too good… don’t stop." Sunggyu said between small moans while the man pressed his hips against his.

"That’s nice to hear cutie." The other man said and his hands slid from Sunggyu sides to his belt, unbuckling fast and putting his hands inside his pants as Sunggyu secured the person by his neck. Woohyun couldn’t stay more, he went away before tears decided to come and fall from his eyes. Sunggyu opened fully his half lidded eyes, and saw what it looked like it was his friend retreating back, he decided to talk then.

"Detach yourself from me. Now!" Sunggyu pushed the other guy away, buckled his pants again and left through the back door.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Woohyun felt some excruciating pain in his heart and he could not help thinking that Dongwoo felt the same way before because of him. He decided to come home but, before that, he had to find the others, it didn’t take long to spot Sungyeol tough, even sitting still the guy was tall.

"Hyunnie, where have you been?" Dongwoo said excitedly when he spotted his cousin coming their way.

"Did you find hyung?" Sungyeol asked finishing his third drink and asking for another, he loved that strawberry thing.

"Have you guys seen Hoya?" Woohyun asked trying not to meet their eyes and Dongwoo narrowed his eyes getting defensive.

"What do you want with Hoya?"

"I want his house keys, I’m done for the night." Hearing that Dongwoo cheerful self-came back to him.

"Oh, I left him with that Inguk dude. He wanted to introduce us two because we’re gay but I’m not interested." He summarized to his cousin.

"Can you show me where he is?" At that moment Dongwoo phone vibrated and after a quick peek at the message received, he answered Woohyun back.

"Kekekekeekek, Hoya is afraid of this place, he wants me to pretend to be his boyfriend for the night, come, let’s find him." Sungyeol and Woohyun raised his brows but let Dongwoo happy-self be as he grabbed his cousin's wrist and disappeared between the crowds.

As soon as Dongwoo and Woohyun left, someone sat beside Sungyeol and tried to hit on him, but he got distracted as he watched Myungsoo on the other side of the bar, with many empty glasses in front of him. There were two or three guys trying to hook up with the younger at the same time now. They were paying for his drinks and waiting for him to get drunk, which was not going to happen so soon, and the younger knew that. Sungyeol didn’t want to butt in, he thought that Myungsoo knew exactly what he was doing but then the three guys started to get impatient with him.

"Hey, you should decide yourself. I have been eyeing you since you entered this place." One of the men said but Myungsoo chuckled and continued drinking.

"Are you waiting for the one that was with you? If so, I don’t think you should wait. What kind of man brings his lover here and just disappears?" Another man said.

For the first time in a while, Myungsoo decided to talk. "He is my brother, not my lover."

"That’s even better. We could have some fun together with no worries. What do you think?" The third put his hand on Myungsoo legs and squeezed a bit.

Myungsoo looked to the man and then to where his hand was and grabbed his wrists to put his hand away. "I’m not interested."

"You know what? I’ll pay you another drink and you can think it over." The guy motioned to the bartender to bring another drink and for the guy in front of him to distract Myungsoo.

"We just want to take you to some place nice and make you feel good y’know?" The man invaded Myungsoo personal space more and Myungsoo shoved him as the other put something in the drink and put in front of the younger. Sungyeol saw that and quickly went out from his place, shoving his own admirers and trying his best to come to Myungsoo rescue.

"Yah, I said I’m not interested! Can’t a guy just drink alone?" Myungsoo said irritated and turned to grab the drink with the suspicious substance in it. The three men were holding their smirks as Myungsoo was about to put his lips on the glass but at that moment Sungyeol clashed their bodies together with force, hugging him and making him drop the drink on the ground.

"What the…?" One of the men said annoyed as Myungsoo eyes got big with surprise.

"Baby! You came earlier than I thought. Sorry for taking so long to come, my boss kept me working like a slave today." Sungyeol sputtered the first thing that came into his mind.

"Sungyeol what…" Myungsoo was about to protest when he was cut off.

"God, I missed you so much." Sungyeol hugged him tight and started kissing his face. Myungsoo heart started to beat faster and faster as he didn’t know what was going on with Sungyeol but surely liked his body pressed on his. He wasn’t able to produce many words so Sungyeol continued his monologue on his own."Jagi, are you mad at me? Is that why you are with this people? Please don’t be mad at me, you know that I don’t do it on purpose right?"

"What the hell is happening here?" The guy that offered the younger a drink before got mad and Sungyeol turned to speak to him with all dark aura he could muster.

"Didn’t he tell you he has a boyfriend? Thank you for taking care of my boyfriend for me, but that won’t be necessary anymore. I arrived to take care of what is mine." Sungyeol growled in a very territorial way.

"Bo-boyfriend…" Myungsoo spoke lowly trying to process what the other was doing.

"Get out, you’re just getting in our way, I bet you don’t even know him, you’re just meddling in our business."

"Not only he is my boyfriend but I’m also best friends with the owner of this place, should I call him to kick you out?" Sungyeol lied and was praying in his head that he didn’t need to call Ren because then they all would be kicked out and the boy would probably be mad at Sungjong.

"If you are his boyfriend, prove then." One of them challenged.

"Wait, wait, Sungyeol you’re not going to..." Before Myungsoo couldn’t even complain, Sungyeol took a deep breath, got in between Myungsoo legs and started to kiss him with passion. Myungsoo tried to push the model away but Sungyeol secured him in place by his waist. He was giving him a very heated kiss and it didn’t take long for him to ask for Myungsoo to open his lips a bit more and let his tongue in.

Myungsoo couldn’t believe what was happening. Sungyeol was kissing him again out of his own free will and he was not high or drunk, as he only felt the taste of strawberry in the older lips. At this moment his brain couldn’t think properly and he decided to just give in and enjoy and then worry later. He closed his eyes answering back with the same passion Sungyeol used and letting the older tongue in. While Sungyeol was making his tongue dance around the younger, Myungsoo put a hand around his neck and secured him there with his fingers gripping firmly the model hair. Sungyeol made one of his hands travel from the younger hips to his leg and then back up, but instead of stopping at the younger waist, he slid his hands under the younger shirt making the younger let out a small muffled moan.

The three guys were looking at them making out, and at this point of time with Sungyeol hands caressing the younger body, they gave up trying to make Myungsoo hook up with them all at the same time and decided to leave. The two were so entertained with each other, that they didn’t even notice the three men go away, but soon they had to part to grasp some air. Sungyeol distanced himself and looked around trying to take advantage of this moment to see if the guys went away or if one of their friends had seen them, and prayed for his face to not be blushing furiously, although he still left his body close and his hands that were trembling a bit gripping Myungsoo legs.

"Sung.. Sung.." Myungsoo had his vision hazy with the moment they just shared.

Sungyeol took the younger hands out of his neck and secured them firmly between his, taking advantage of the now free spot beside Myungsoo to sit there.

"Myungsoo, I am so sorry." The younger went back to live with this statement but he just waited for Sungyeol to continue. "I didn’t want to interfere because I know it’s hard for you to get drunk, but I saw one of them put a drug in your drink and I couldn’t let you… you know… for them. You are only one and they wanted to gang up on you. I had to do something; I couldn’t let them have you. You… you shouldn’t have encouraged them by accepting drinks."

"I don’t .. know what to say." Myungsoo eyes went down to their hands that were still together.

"Did you drink a lot? You’re still sober, right? Can you still walk properly? Should I bring you somewhere? Maybe it’s better if we keep each other company from now on". Sungyeol leaned in to caress his cheek and hair and look at his eyes completely concerned.

"I think it’s better if I go home." The younger said a bit out of himself.

"Ok, I’ll message the hyungs about it." Sungyeol took his phone out to text while Myungsoo paid their bill. 

Soon enough the model received a text from Hoya saying that Woohyun had their keys and was gone for a while now, and if they wanted to go home they should find him first, seconds later Woohyun answered with ‘I am already home’, so they could go directly there.

 

 


	25. Owner of a lonely heart - I'm so curious - Stormy weather - Coming around again

 

 

When Myungsoo got up Sungyeol held his hand and intertwined his fingers together, then went pulling Myungsoo through the crowd until they went out of the club. Sungyeol stopped a cab and pushed Myungsoo inside. The kid was so out of himself that he didn’t really know what he was doing, not that he was drunk or something, it was like his soul flew out of his body.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Sungyeol asked him after some time in the cab.

"Yes. I am."

"You look a bit pale." The model insisted.

"It’s just…. I can’t really believe what just happened."

"Well, it happened." Sungyeol blushed and looked at the window to hide his face.

"You’re still holding my hand." They both looked down at their hands

"Y-yeah. Maybe I should…" Sungyeol was about to let go of the younger hand when Myungsoo squeezed the model hand firmly, blushing and looking away. "Maybe I can keep it there for a while." He squeezed the younger hand back.

"Thank you."

They became quiet for a while and the silence become uncomfortable for them both. Sungyeol was thinking about why the hell he decided to help his friend in that particular way, and Myungsoo also wanted to question Sungyeol about that, but they both didn’t have the guts to approach the subject, aside that, the taxi driver was there and it was just weird to talk about that in front of him.

"Do you still want to go home? We can take our time"

"Sungyeol, I think we should talk…" Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol but the model just signaled the driver.

"Not here."

"Not there either." Myungsoo added and Sungyeol knew the other was right. There was no way he could talk about whatever with Myungsoo with the others just a few feet away from them. He looked through the window and kept his gaze there and Myungsoo sighed deeply, thinking that Sungyeol was ignoring his plea. They sat like that for a few minutes until Sungyeol decided to shout giving the both Myungsoo and the driver a fright.

"Stop! Stop the car! You can drop us here!" The driver braked immediately making them both lean forward then back.

"What the… Sungyeol what are you thinking?" Myungsoo groaned and Sungyeol was already paying the driver, then he got out of the car quickly, leaving the younger dumbfounded. The driver looked at him through the rearview mirror as if asking if he would continue the ride or get out of the cab and Myungsoo quickly got off the car as well to follow his friend."Sungyeol… Sungyeol where are you going?" Myungsoo shouted and ran, the model wasn’t running or purposely making distance but Myungsoo lag made him walk quite a bit.

"There is a park there." Sungyeol pointed ahead of him.

"But it’s all dark let’s go to…  I don’t know, whatever food stall we find open." The younger suggested.

"That won’t do. Just come." The model grabbed the younger hand and dragged him to where he wanted to go.

The park was a bit dark but not completely. Once Sungyeol found a place discreet enough, he sat Myungsoo on a bench and turned around to not look at him while the younger stood in place not knowing what to think or what to do.

"I somehow knew those pants and that eyeliner would put you in trouble today." He started with low tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Myungsoo inspected his clothes, it was a bit tight but Sungyeol himself was used to wear something like that all the time.

"What do I mean? What do you think I mean? Are you fishing compliments now?" Sungyeol turned around and narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"No… I…" Myungsoo went up and was going to approach him but the model just cut him raising his voice a bit and that made Myungsoo stop in his tracks.

"You know how good looking you are. I use some skinny pants but you’re wearing something so tight that any person can see everything. EVERYTHING." Sungyeol seemed mad at that.

Myungsoo looked down to what he was wearing again, he knew he would probably grab attention but didn’t really knew that today, from all days, it could lead to some guys wanting to gang rape him.

"I am so sor-…" He was about to apologize for getting into trouble when Sungyeol raised a hand in front of his face making him stop again.

"Don’t even finish this sentence. It’s all Sungjong fault. Why would he make you look like that? Why?" Sungyeol said frustrated and honestly, Myungsoo wasn’t getting why the older was reacting that way, the bad situation already passed right? They were fine now. "I feel all weird." He added in a low tone that Myungsoo wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

"You what?" Myungsoo asked just to be certain of what he just heard.

"It’s just... you… I just… eyeliner…" Myungsoo squinted his eyes trying his best to understand him but the other wasn’t talking coherently. "You know what?" Sungyeol got close to him and for a moment Myungsoo got scared. Sungyeol seemed angry and maybe he would be violent again. "Fuck it all." He grabbed the younger face and brought their lips together.

Sungyeol was kissing him the second time this day but instead of pushing him away like he done earlier Myungsoo decided to kiss back as eagerly and enjoy the moment, but he couldn’t stop wondering what was going on in the model head. The truth is, after his, in the heat of the moment, confession, he and Sungyeol didn’t really talk about that, he assumed that the model didn’t want him and he was trying to distance himself just to avoid being hurt. Did he interpret everything wrong? Was Sungyeol not so straight? Did he ever send some sign that Myungsoo didn’t interpret well? Would he… would he have a chance? Just the thought of it made his heart race and butterflies flap their wings in his stomach.

When they both needed to grasp some air they stared briefly into each other eyes. Those deep eyes from Myungsoo pulled the model in like he was under a spell. He dived in for one more heated kiss. This time Myungsoo tiptoed to make the job easier for Sungyeol, securing him by his neck, and the model pushed him into a tree that provided shadow enough to cover them even more from any possible passerby eyes. He undid two buttons of the younger shirt and started kissing his collar bones. That managed to make Myungsoo do the sexiest squirms in his arms, and Sungyeol seemed really pleased with that, only making him kissing the younger more eager.

"Hmmm…" Myungsoo let it out a small moan and Sungyeol couldn’t think anymore, not that he was thinking up till now, it was just the control over his hormones had crumbled all down. The two were already half hard and Sungyeol felt the urge of touching him more, so his hands traveled down Myungsoo body just to stop at his pants button, Sungyeol had his hands trembling a bit at this point, although he confidently kissed his friend, and started to try to open clumsily. Myungsoo just let him do whatever he wanted, he innocently thought that Sungyeol wanted the same thing as him so he couldn’t help but mumble some words in his ear.

"I… I love you." With that Sungyeol stopped everything and stepped back.

 _Tell him you, dumbshit._ Sungyeol raised a brow to his own thoughts. "… I… don’t see you like that… I…" 

"Wait Sungyeol just wait." Now it was the time for Myungsoo interrupt the older. "Are you saying that you don’t feel anything for me?"

"…" Sungyeol looked anywhere but him.

"Are you saying that what we just did here and back at the club has no meaning?" Myungsoo asked in a mix of disbelief and hurt.

"I don’t know.. I… you make me feel weird."

"Not weird Sungyeol, weird doesn’t exist. Or you like it or not." Myungsoo buttoned up his shirt and pants again.

"It-it is not love."  _OMG, take that back, please I’m begging you_. Ok, Sungyeol was getting irritated with his inner voice now.

Then it dawned on him. Sungyeol was just using his friendship and his feelings to experience things and that’s it. At that moment he thanked God they didn’t go further or else he would feel used, and that could lead to another heartbreak and more hospital days. His eyes started to water, how could Sungyeol do this to him? That was by far one of the most hurtful things that someone has already done to him, but his love prevented that he felt anger toward the model even if he tried.

"If it isn’t, stop confusing me, dammit. I appreciate that you saved me but isn’t that cruel? I thought we were friends, that even if you didn’t return my feelings you wouldn’t make me suffer unnecessarily. I’ve been trying to keep it cool but this is too much. Don’t play with my feelings. I have a hard time to deal with it and I don’t need you making things difficult for me. I still like you enough to be your friend so please stop whatever you’re doing."

A cold wind went past them and Sungyeol, who was wearing a sleeveless shirt shivered and Myungsoo took that as a cue that it was time for them to go back.

"I guess it’s better if we get back now. You’re shivering anyways." Myungsoo went out of the park and was walking towards Hoya house that was just a couple of blocks away. Sungyeol followed him quietly behind, cursing in his mind and blaming himself for making Myungsoo sad again. Now the younger had all the reasons to keep being distant forever.

_'Do you think it was fine to take advantage of his body and then say that you didn’t feel anything? You are such a dumb person. I am ashamed of you. You’re no different from those men.'_

_'Shut up I am already guilty enough.'_ Sungyeol thought to have an internal crisis right now.

_'As if. I swear to god if I had a body of my own I would beat the shit out of your pretty face. Why we have to share the same body?'_

Myungsoo cried as silent as he could on the way back but once he reached Hoya’s doorstep he stopped to wipe his tears and turned around to speak to the model.

"Let’s keep this between us ok?"

"Sure." He was about to open the door when Myungsoo talked again.

"One more thing. After this trip is over, I don’t want to see you again before the new semester starts. I need time for myself, and I think you need some time without my presence too. If you’re confused, being near will be just hard for us. When the new semester starts we can try to be friends again. In the meantime let me try to dispose of my feelings quietly."

Sungyeol looked down at his feet and sighed, finding some truth in the younger speech. 

 

They entered the house to find Woohyun wrapped around a blanket seeing one of the saddest movies of Korean history, crying rivers, drinking and wiping his face with tissues. The guy was a mess.

"Hyung what happened to you?" Sungyeol asked with concern in his voice.

Woohyun moved in the couch to look better at them. Myungsoo had his eyes a bit red but nothing compared to his. One glance at each other and they decided not to ask.

"I had nothing to do so I decided to watch a movie. What a sad movie, I’ve been crying for two hours. Where the hell were you?" Woohyun said with his voice cracking a bit.

"Taking some air." Myungsoo answered. "I am tired, Sungyeol stays a bit with hyung, I need to do a phone call ok?"

"This time?" The two raised their brows.

"Yeah, this person is always available for me. His sleeping is pretty messed up too. Anyway, goodnight." Myungsoo left the two alone and Sungyeol motioned for his friend to lift his feet so he could sit on the couch with him.

"Now that he’s not here tell me what happened." Sungyeol asked as he took a better look at Woohyun face.

"I just told you, this movie is too sad. There is this guy that loves this girl, but she has some Alzheimer disease and is forgetting him. And what with this song of Gummy? Now every time I hear I’ll cry." Woohyun wiped his nose again.

"Hyung, you’re not one to cry in movies." The model pointed.

"I am, I cried in Life of Pi, that tiger was heartless." Woohyun disagreed.

"You didn’t cry, I watched with you." Sungyeol retorted.

"I cried internally." Woohyun insisted.

"Hyung, I am trying to help here." Sungyeol lost his patience.

"Fine." He did a long pause then took a deep breath before speaking. "I saw hyung with another man today."

"Sunggyu hyung is really into guys?" Sungyeol gasped.

"I told you before that he is, if not I wouldn’t be trying." Woohyun whined.

"It’s kind of unexpected, I thought you were pranking me and him too." The model said rather dumbly.

"Where’s the trust in our relationship?" Woohyun pretended to be offended.

"Hyung our relationship was born because we don’t trust, although I confess I am oblivious to other things, we are born pranksters." Sungyeol said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. What happened to you? You look like a bus run over you. Why Myungsoo cried?" Woohyun asked back trying to make Sungyeol stop asking things further.

"Who said he cried?" Sungyeol asked trying to make Woohyun think he was imagining things but the other didn’t buy that.

"I saw his eyes Sungyeol."

"Ok, ok. He cried. Hyung, I don’t know how to deal with him. I ended up screwing things again and it frustrates me to no end. Myungsoo is very different from everyone I ever met, there’s no right answer with him."  _The right answer is obviously you telling him that you like him back._ Sungyeol winced with his conscience.

"Only you to screw even more than me. Do you want me to talk to him? Do you want me to talk to Sunggyu hyung to talk to him?" The older offered, wiping his face this time.

"Only if you want him to kick us out of his life and retreat into a shell again." He sighed then side-eyed the hyung in a blanket cocoon. "You and Myungsoo talking would be just weird." He ran both hands through his hair. "I thought that if he had friends he was going to be happy but it seems that it isn’t the case and he is only pretending to be fine so he can keep people around him."

"Sungyeol, I don’t know what’s going on with you two but try to make amends with him, he is going to get closer to Sunggyu again, I don’t like their relationship even if I don’t have anything against him. Sometimes hyung keep him close just because he knows it pisses me off. I don’t want to hate him, he is cute. I like when he hugs, it’s a bit like Dongwoo but not quite there. I think he fears me or something."

"With all that glaring you do, hyung, of course, he knows you don’t like him." Sungyeol answered with a pointy look at the oldest direction.

"I like hiiiiiim, I don’t like him near hyung." Woohyun insisted but then the door was opened and the three that stayed at the club came in together.

"Wooooooooohoooooooooooooo, the night was so crazy." Dongwoo was the first to enter bouncing and still full of energy.

"Yah Jang Dongwoo we already arrived home, you’re not in the club anymore". Hoya shushed him as Dongwoo was making a big fuss.

"Tell me about it hyung. Omg did you see Baekho face when the girl spilled her drink on him?" Sungjong asked giggling when he remembered that moment.

"I know right? Funniest thing ever Kekekekeke. If she was a boy, it would be a punch in the face." Dongwoo laughed madly and Hoya threw his hands in the air. The three proceeded to their respective rooms not even noticing Woohyun and Sungyeol in the living room.

"I guess the ones that absolutely hated hitting the club last time just had the times of their lives." Sungyeol stated.

"That explains why I’m sulking. Did you notice that hyung didn’t come? I guess he’s going to sleep outside." He sighed. "I guess it’s better if you go sleep now. Goodnight Yeol." He lifted his feet so Sungyeol could get up.

"Night hyung." Sungyeol said and entered the room to see Myungsoo completely passed out with his phone on his face and a soft voice coming from the other side. _Must have slept while talking with the person on the line._ He approached his friend to take his phone as he noticed the other person was singing.

"How cute, he likes TVXQ." The person on the other side of the line went silent and hung up the phone before he could apologize for his friend sleeping in the middle of whatever they were doing. Sungyeol raised his brows as Uncle J name appeared on the screen and the call signaled a little less than ten minutes of duration. That was fast. He looked at the boy on the ground wearing basketball shorts and a simple T-shirt; he started to contort himself on the mattress to throw his shirt off and Sungyeol just observed his ~~beautiful~~ body moving.

_If you just hadn’t screwed up he could be contorting himself while making out with you._

"I am not thinking about that. I am not… Oh God." Sungyeol couldn’t believe what he was just thinking and was denying aloud and praying that this convinced him and his annoying inner voice, or whatever that was, messing with his mind.

 _"Hehehe right~."_ He could feel the conscience smirking and that was getting really weird.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hoya woke up with the sound of his phone ringing and the pain of Sungjong kicks on his butt. He groaned, who dares to wake him up and make Jong kick him?

"Yah! Pick that up. I hate Snoop Dogg." Sungjong said irritated even though his face was peaceful.

"Who dares to wake me up?" Hoya spoke drowsily on the phone.

"Hoya, it’s me." Sunggyu spoke on the other side and Hoya sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes to make the sleep go away. He turned around to find a clock and when he didn’t find one he unlocked Sungjong phone. It was already a little before noon.

"You didn’t come home, had fun yesterday hyung?" Hoya asked in a sly tone and Sunggyu went silent for a second before speaking again.

"I’m kinda lost right now, can you pick me up? I forgot your address."

"Urghh hyung, fine. Only because I feel guilty because of the sea thing. Where are you? Find some restaurant or store to wait for me."

"I’m in front of a bathhouse called Paradise." Sunggyu said after some shuffling.

"Oh it’s not that far, I’ll come in half an hour."

"Thanks."

Hoya got up and went to the bathroom inside his parent's room to change himself. Once he deemed himself presentable he went for the living room to grab the keys Woohyun had left on the counter and go. When he got there he saw his neighbor sprawled on the couch with his blanket on the ground, the TV was on with some western movie airing and there was a lot of tissues around the ground with some bottles of beer.

"Oh god Woohyun, you waited for Sunggyu hyung all night. Sunggyu hyung what have you done? You’re being too much." Hoya thought aloud then quickly turned the TV off and picked the used tissues and bottles to shove on the garbage while doing a disgusted face. 

He went out shortly after and twenty minutes later the others started to wake up on their own. Sungjong went for a bath while Dongwoo made way to the living room to look for the cousin that didn’t sleep beside him.

"Hyunnie… Oh god, Hyunnie, you’re going to catch a cold.. wake up!" The younger groaned on the couch and moved his head to where Dongwoo voice was coming from, then finally opened his eyes. "Why did you sleep here?" Woohyun didn’t answer, he just cast his eyes down."You were waiting for hyung, right?" Once again the younger didn’t say anything.

"Hyung~ Can we cuddle?" That’s it, Woohyun never used the word hyung with him unless he was feeling down or he was deeply worried. Dongwoo looked at the sadness in his cousin's eyes and he didn’t have the heart to deny him that. He positioned himself in the younger arms and then turned the TV on to watch some cartoons.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo woke up with the sensation of being observed. He rubbed his eyes and looked to Sungyeol that was beside him with his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He sighed. What to do? How to act? Why Sungyeol had to confuse him like that? The model rose his hopes so high with his actions only to drop that low. What was going to be the right answer with him? He loved Sungyeol, he couldn’t deny that, but to stay like this was painful. The only way for their friendship to survive now was to make his feelings disappear, but that wasn’t an easy task to do with Sungyeol wanting to be close every minute or doing what he just did yesterday.

He went to his bag to pick some clothes careful not to wake Sungyeol up, he knew that the older was a light sleeper. Suddenly he felt again that sensation of being observed. He quickly snapped his head back to look at the model and caught him red-handed looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sungyeol said trying to act inconspicuously. "I just woke up. Noise." Myungsoo rolled his eyes not believing that lie, he was being careful like a ninja before.

"Don’t look at me like that." Myungsoo said he knew the taller was observing his body in a way that didn’t match what he was told yesterday.

"Are you insinuating something?" Sungyeol rose his brows.

"I don’t need to. I’m telling you directly. Don’t make things worse than they already are." He quickly grabbed his things and dashed out of the room to the room where Sunggyu, Hoya, and Sungjong were sharing.

"I didn’t do anything." Sungyeol puffed his cheeks feeling misunderstood. _You were checking him out again._  The conscience did the favor to clarify the situation.

"Stop that, annoying… whatever you are." He rolled out in his mattress frustrated.

At some point Sungjong went out of his bath and went to the living room to sit on the ground near Woohyun and Dongwoo, immediately texting someone, and after some minute Sunggyu and Hoya entered the house.

"Hyungs, where were you?" The maknae asked from his spot though he didn't exactly look at them.

"I think hyung had some fun last night, if you know what I mean, and ended up getting lost on his way back. He has no sense of direction, I tell you." Hoya chuckled.

"Excuse me, I know how to handle Seoul better than you." Sunggyu snapped back.

"We are not in Seoul though. Just remember the address, it’s that difficult?" Hoya complained.

"Whatever, I’m going to sleep a bit, I feel exhausted, wake me up when the food is ready." Sunggyu grunted and was about to dash for his assigned room when he was stopped by Woohyun words.

"I’m not going to cook." Woohyun stated loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Why Hyunnie?" Dongwoo was surprised and tried to turn his head to better look at his cousin.

"I’m not in the mood to feed you today or I might really poison somebody." Woohyun stressed out the last word and all the guys present glared at Sunggyu. The two must also have had a spat and they were getting caught in between with no food.

"Well, wake me up if food is involved then." Sunggyu said before they could complain and went to his room to find Myungsoo there zoning out in the middle of dressing a shirt.

"That’s new. Yah, baby, dress up and get out, I want to sleep." Sunggyu poked Myungsoo stomach and that made the younger wake-up from his reverie.

"Ne hyung." Myungsoo finished with his clothes and then went to the kitchen to fix something to eat, although he was not a great cook and was also not in the mood, he had to eat something. The boys observed him pass by the living room in autopilot and were surprised to see him in more or less the same state than Woohyun.

"Why people keep acting like zombies? I hate it." Sungjong pouted from his spot on the ground then went back to his phone.

"I don’t know." Hoya shrugged and was about to go to the kitchen when Dongwoo, that was trying to get free from Woohyun hold called him.

"Hoya help meeee." Dongwoo made grabbing hands, asking for Hoya to free him, but the house owner just shook his head.

"No. Have a taste of your own medicine."

"PLEASE! If you help me I’ll go out to buy lunch, although someone will have to help me carry."Dongwoo offered and that made him at least win Hoya's stomach.

"Fine." Hoya went to them and detached Dongwoo from Woohyun hands, the neighbor didn’t even put up much of a resistance, he wasn’t in a mood to bicker with Hoya today.

"Come with me Jongie. Let’s buy food." Dongwoo asked as soon as he was on his own two feet.

"No way, take Sungyeol hyung with you." Sungjong spoke without lifting his eyes from the phone, he was having a battle os memes with someone.

"Good idea, Yeollie haven’t even graced us with his presence yet." Dongwoo skipped going find Sungyeol.

"Jong, what do we do with Woohyun corpse?" Hoya asked eyeing his neighbor with worry that he wasn't used to showing for him.

"You know what? I have an idea but I don’t know if it’s going to work." Sungjong said and motioned for his cousin to follow him to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen where Myungsoo sat looking to the walls blankly with a pack of chips opened in front of him but he wasn’t eating at all. Hoya quickly snatched the pack but Myungsoo didn’t even move, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

Sungjong grabbed Myungsoo by the wrist and pulled him up without effort, the boy wasn’t even paying attention and was letting the maknae do whatever. So the maknae brought the second youngest to the couch and pushed him on top of Woohyun.

"Yahh!" Woohyun shouted scared and pushed Myungsoo to the other side of the couch then put a hand in his heart to calm himself down. "Omg Sungjong! What the hell are you doing?"  Hoya couldn’t help but laugh.

"You two are strangely moping, what the hell happened?" Sungjong asked narrowing his eyes with suspicion and on interrogation mode.

"Nothing." They said together and looked from the side of their eyes to each other.

"No, something happened, you two are spacing out and just looking blank." Hoya said in accusing tone.

"…" They both didn’t utter a word.

"Urgh, ok, don’t want to talk, it’s fine." Sungjong threw his hands in the air and went out to sit on the porch with Hoya trailing behind him.

Now there was only the two in the living room. Myungsoo seemed to be looking at the TV but was clearly not paying attention. Woohyun was side-eyeing him for good five minutes when the younger got uncomfortable.

"What is it hyung? Do you want to say something?"

“…” Woohyun didn’t say anything so Myungsoo sighed and turned his head to the TV again. “Wanna cuddle?” The older asked hesitantly. Myungsoo moved his head back to the older looking puzzled, did he heard correctly? “If you don’t want to it's ok” Myungsoo just blinked at him and they stared at each other until the younger reached for him and moved enough until he found a good position to cuddle. Woohyun was not Sunggyu-fluffy, not Dongwoo-warm but he would do.

Once they settled into a comfortable position, Dongwoo and Sungyeol appeared in the living room going directly to put their shoes. Sungyeol stopped to watch the scene happening on the couch with eyes wide open since Myungsoo and Woohyun cuddling peacefully, with Woohyun even patting the younger hair, was something he never imagined happening.

"Guys, we’re going out." Dongwoo shouted and tried to drag Sungyeol that was petrified in place. The model didn’t like what he was seeing at all.

_With you and Sunggyu acting the way you act, I’ll wouldn’t be surprised if they overcome their awkwardness and seek comfort in each other, one day they can end up dating._

"What?" Sungyeol said angrily with his eyes twitching and that made everyone look at him with curious eyes.

"I just said I am too hungry and we should hurry up. You don’t need to get mad." Dongwoo pouted. It seems that Sungyeol completely forgot about his hyung and was trapped in his thoughts.

"Sorry hyung, I think I am so hungry that it’s starting to mess with my mood. Let’s go." Sungyeol blurted the first lie that came into his head.

"Ok." Dongwoo smiled widely gripping his wrists and pulling him outside the door.

They walked a bit in silence. Sungyeol was deeply absorbed in his thoughts while Dongwoo watched him from his peripheral vision. What was that scene just now? Why it irked him? Why was he feeling so weird? Not that Suungyeol had never felt this way before, he just didn’t know why he would be feeling that confused because of Myungsoo. At some point, Dongwoo stopped walking, as the light to cross the street was red for pedestrians, but Sungyeol continued walking onto the street and a car was coming his way.

"SUNGYEOL." Dongwoo shouted and pulled Sungyeol back to the sidewalk. "Please pay attention to things around you. You almost got yourself killed."

"Sorry hyung, I wasn’t thinking." Sungyeol said apologetically.

"I could tell that. OmG, my heart! I just lost ten years of my life. You scared me. Ha ha ha." Dongwoo let it out a strange laugh, not his usual one. "Yeollie, you look so strange today, so quiet. You’re usually not like that. And what was that back in Hoya’s place? Wanna tell hyung what happened?" The boy offered gently.

"Nothing hyung, I am just having trouble to understand a few things." The model massaged his nape.

"Is this related to your fight with Myungsoo?" Dongwoo tried.

"No hyung, we didn’t fight." Sungyeol insisted and wondered why everyone thought that. _Because it's true? Duh._

"How come you’re all awkward then? You two are making me worried."

"You have nothing to worry about hyung. Myung is just weird. I just didn’t expect him to be this way. As soon as I figure things out, things will go back to the way they were. Maybe you should be more worried about Woohyun hyung." Sungyeol tried to change the subject.

"What about Hyunnie?" The light went green for pedestrians and they proceeded to walk.

"It’s just…" He wasn’t sure if he should say, Dongwoo was an emphatic person when he knew others feelings, but when he wasn’t aware, his world was made of cotton candy.

"Go on." Dongwoo encouraged him.

"Didn’t you see how depressed he seems? He is cuddling Myungsoo. That is something huge. You know… I think Woohyun hyung is in love with Sunggyu hyung." Dongwoo stopped at this and looked at the tallest eyes.

"Woohyun… I think he has been in love with Sunggyu hyung for more time than I know, maybe… Maybe from the very beginning. I think he just gave up hiding now." He paused briefly, mainly waiting for Sungyeol response, but when the tallest didn’t give him one he pressed. "Does it bother you?"

"No. Don’t misunderstand hyung. I have nothing against it. First of all, I never imagined Woohyun hyung to be really in love, even though he tried to date Gayoon before."

"Hmm." Dongwoo hummed agreeing with him.

"And.. I just feel bad because I can’t understand him really well so I am not able to give him advice or comfort. I feel like a bad friend." Sungyeol stated and Dongwoo chuckled bitterly.

"If you’re feeling frustrated imagine how I feel?"

Of course, the rhetoric question Dongwoo made had more implications than the model would know right now, but it got them both thinking deeply about different things. They fell in silence again before going inside the restaurant and placing their order to go. Once they were with their hands full and back on the streets Sungyeol decided to speak again.

"Hyung, can I ask you a personal question?" Sungyeol voice came out a bit nervous, he was dying from curiosity but, at the same time, he didn’t want to admit that to his hyung.

"Of course Yeollie, you can ask me anything." The boy said with a big smile on his lips.

"Well, it is a weird question…" He said scratching his nape a bit embarrassed.

"Just say Yeollie." Dongwoo smiled widely, he wanted to help the younger if it was possible.

"How did you know you were gay?" Sungyeol asked bluntly and Dongwoo eyes went big and his jaw dropped low. He couldn’t believe what the other just asked. "You … you don’t have to answer, I’m sorry I asked. Forgive me hyung." He was ready to bow but Dongwoo pulled him straight

"No, it’s fine. I don’t think you’re asking to mock me or hurt me. But why do you want to know that?" Dongwoo had an amused expression on his face.

"I just…" Sungyeol stopped to think a way out of this without having to admit that he was feeling rather confused since the talk he had with Myungsoo after Christmas.

"Are you somehow confused about your sexuality?" The oldest boy asked cautiously.

"Y.. NOOOO!" Sungyeol changed his answer in the middle of it, alarmed with what he was about to say.

"Yeollie, you’re funny. KEKEKEKEKE"

"My brother said he is confused." Sungyeol blurted out. "And… and… Since he knows I have tons of gay friends he wants me to ask."

"If you say so…" Dongwoo answered trying hard not to laugh at Sungyeol face. He was just cute getting all flustered. "Well, when I was younger, my friends started getting interested in girls but that interest never came to me. Once I went out with a girl and we end up kissing but it felt so wrong. When I was fifteen a boy transferred to my class and, oh my god Yeollie, you’ll probably won’t understand but in my eyes, he was the cutest thing ever, we ended up getting close and then one day, when we were alone, he kissed me. It was so different from the kiss I had with a girl before. That’s when I knew."

"I see. Did you date him?"

"Yes. We dated for the rest of the school year, it was a bit innocent but it was good. I think we were scared to go further, as you can imagine sex is a bit different with a boy. In the end, he had to move and I cried a lot." Although it was a sad memory Dongwoo had a fond smile on his face, maybe he didn't have any regrets.

"Of course you would, you cry so easily." Sungyeol teased him and Dongwoo elbowed him.

"Yeah. But I cried so hard my family ended up worrying."

"Oh, you hadn’t told them? How they reacted?" He was focused so much in 'what ifs' that he completely forgot about that aspect.

"My parents were shocked, they didn’t see it coming at all, I was sent to spend my vacations in Woohyun house. I cried even hard, I didn’t want to go, I thought I was being rejected and all that drama. I was only supposed to come back a day before classes started again, but after some days my father called me and said that he missed me, and that he was sorry and that my ugly crying face was haunting him." Dongwoo chuckled. "I got on the next train to Guri and we spent a week talking so my parents could understand me. In the end, I consider myself lucky, not every parent is accepting. I know a girl that was kicked from her house, she can’t even contact her younger siblings."

"I see. Hyung, you said sex it’s different, how so?"

"Isn’t obvious Yeollie? Instead of putting the dick in a vagina, we, gay men, put the dick in the ass." Dongwoo answered bluntly saying ‘duh’ with his expression, making Sungyeol blush and thank god that nobody was walking around them.

"Hyung!!!" The model whined scandalized;

"Sorry, but you asked."

"I didn’t mean that. That part was easy to figure out." Sungyeol was looking at the ground feeling his face hot.

"Oh, I see. Ok, I bet that you have had plenty of experience and know that women genitals are made for that, and they have natural lubrication… We men are different. The best friend of any gay man is lube, we have to use a lot, at least I use a lot so nobody gets hurt. And then before penetration happens we push our fingers inside like this." Dongwoo made a hand gesture in the air.

"Listen well, this part is important." Something told Dongwoo that he was not simply answering out of curiosity, Sungyeol gave the vibe that he wanted to know what to do and he was teaching the model. "It’s important to distract the person, the first finger I think anyone can take it. The second they’ll wince because it’s painful, so while you have your fingers inside you have to stretch like this. Dongwoo made gestures in the air again with two fingers this time. "Got it?"

"Y-y-yeah." Sungyeol stuttered not knowing how to answer to such bluntness coming from his hyung. He didn’t even notice that Dongwoo changed from we, referring to every gay man, to you in his speech.

"It’ll take some time for them to feel ok so while they adjust talk to them, say some loving words or kinky stuff, or whatever turn your partner on, use your other hand and work on his legs, belly, butt, chest, nipples…"

"Nipples?" Sungyeol asked surprised.

"Do you think only girls feel something in the nipples? PFFF KEKKEKEKEKEKEK." Dongwoo laughed hard. "It varies, of course, from one person to the other. Me, for example, I have a bit of a kink with necks. But back to the topic… Then you’ll insert your third finger. By now that person will have a lot of pain so you’ll have to be patient, once you move your fingers, stretching like this, and the partner is ready enough, you have to find the prostate. At this point, I wish I could be a med student…"

Sungyeol rose his brows as if asking why that.

"Well, you see, doctors would have an easy task finding it right? That’s what I imagine because they learn anatomy in college right? Anyway, once you hit the prostate the person will feel good, a few hits there with your fingers and the person will be ready to have your dick inside and that’s when the fun begins. But, again, lube, or else the person will have a lot of pain the next day."

"So… what is really the difference? For the one that tops?"

"I think Hyunnie would be able to explain to you the difference better. You know I like boys only but he goes for both. You can talk to him anytime." Dongwoo suggested.

"No, forget that. Woohyun hyung will think I am the one confused."

"I see." Dongwoo looked at him suspiciously but decided not to say anything. Was Myungsoo messing with Sungyeol perception about his own sexuality? Well, it was possible, Myungsoo was hot after all and the stares he threw at Sungyeol were just adoring.

"Don’t you find it disgusting? Not the act per se but because of the place you will be putting your fingers and dick?" 

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE, Yeollie in sex a person can’t think about that. Are you going to tell me you never performed oral sex in Haeun before?" Dongwoo said laughing and Sungyeol stopped walking and his face was scrunching up in horror.

"Now that you talk about it, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. A lot of men have put their dicks there, just eeeeeeeeeew." He pretended to spit on the ground.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE, your face is priceless. But to answer your question... a person can always take a bath before or after or wear condoms right? We just have to take a shower after, or wash our hands too."

"I guess so." They reached Hoya’s place and they both knew that this talk had to end.

"If you get curious again, you can always come to me Yeollie, I’ll be happy to help you out. But, I won’t share my tricks. KEKEKEKE."

"I think it won’t be necessary. You were graphic enough today." Sungyeol said blankly.

"KEKEKEKEKE"

"Hyung can you keep this conversation a secret? You know, my brother privacy…" Sungyeol asked hesitantly.

"Sure Yeollie. Anything for you." Dongwoo assured him then pushed the door open shouting loudly. "Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys, foooooooooooooooooooood." Sungyeol thought about what Donggoo just said and only now he paid attention to his usage of pronouns. Was it impossible for him to know right? But it is Dongwoo... and Dongwoo is harmless, most of the time, right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up Sunggyu and prepared themselves to eat. Woohyun just put food on his plate, grabbed his chopsticks and went outside to eat alone. Dongwoo jaw hung low, he groaned and excused himself to accompany him outside. Hoya shook his head at Sunggyu and just followed Dongwoo out ~~like the good boyfriend he was,~~  he was going to distract Woohyun with some bickering.

Sungjong and Myungsoo just watched the scene unfold but decided that eating was more important at the moment. Sungyeol was glaring at the caramel haired boy until he snapped.

“What Sungyeol?”

“This is your fault.” The tallest pointed his finger at the oldest.

“What are you talking about?” Sunggyu blinked.

“How can you ask that? It’s obviously your fault. Go talk to him.” Sungyeol said angrily.

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Sorry. Sorry it’s a start.” Sungyeol said and Sunggyu rolled his small eyes.

“Why should I listen to you? You and Myungsoo are in the same situation and I don’t see you saying sorry to him for whatever happened.”

Myungsoo choked on his food. It was like the food stopped from moving inside his throat, it wouldn’t come down, it wouldn’t come out.

“Omg hyung, are you ok?” Sungjong started to hit him in the back to make something happen, he had no idea how to do the weird hip thrust that once saved him.

“You have no idea what is happening.” Sungyeol growled already pissed.

“You have no idea either. Besides I didn’t do anything this time.”

“Of course I have, Woohyun tells me everything. Sometimes, more than I should know. He didn’t say what happened to make you two start to act this way but I am aware of every hurtful thing you said and done to him. Can’t you two talk it out?”

“Listen to yourself Sungyeol and follow your own advice.” Sunggyu spat back in the same pissed tone.

“I am trying.” He side eyed the choking boy on the other side of the table, Myungsoo was red-faced gasping for air. The moment their gaze met Myungsoo glared hard at the tallest.

“Omg, the world is ending.” Sungjong said surprised while rubbed circles in his hyung back.

“Huh?” Sunggyu asked dumbly.

“Myungsoo hyung just glared at Sungyeol hyung. Ohhh, it was intense.” The youngest said amused and Sunggyu just rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the tallest model.

“I take it that you’re not trying hard enough. Listen, Myungsoo is just this sensible kid, we had our spats but now that we are getting close, I’m not letting anyone hurt him. If I discover that you’re hurting him on purpose…” Sunggyu said menacingly… “there’ll be no Woohyun capable of holding me down.”

“Yeah right… Because Woohyun hyung will totally want to hold you right now.” Sungjong said sarcastically.

“Enough. I.am.right.here.” Myungsoo said between gasps. “I am not a baby, let me deal with my problems. And you.” He turned to Sungyeol. “I already told you what to do. Argh. I’m not in the mood for this.” Myungsoo got up and went out to where the other boys were.

“Look what you did.” Sunggyu said accusingly.

“Me? I did nothing. Not this time.” Sungyeol defended himself.

“Both of you shut up! Hyung, you’re fucking up everything. It’s not enough that Woohyun hyung is depressive?” Sungjong asked irritated.

“You guys say that it is my fault every time he gets a bit down and most of the time it is, I won’t deny it, he hurts because he doesn’t listen to my advice. But today I honestly don’t know why he is acting like that.”

“A bit down? I never saw him like that, and I know him longer than you. I’ll give you a clue then. You had fun with another person, he saw it. Any idiot in the world would know that this would hurt him. DEEPLY.” Sungyeol crossed his arms. 

 _‘What about you taking advantage of someone feelings? Hypocrite.’_  Sungyeol just shook his head to clear his thoughts and Sunggyu understood it as an act of disapproval.

“What? Will I have to hold my urges because of him? This isn’t right for me either.” _I already have to hold a lot of urges in because of him._ Sunggyu breathed in deeply to calm himself down before continuing. “I met someone in the club, I won’t deny, that but…” Sungyeol thought that Sunggyu only had excuses to give and interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

“Did you do this because of the sea thing?” Sungyeol crossed his arms and narrowed his big eyes at him.

“What? Sungyeol that’s ridiculous. I didn’t even…” Sunggyu was cut again and he swore if Sungyeol did this one more time he would throw a punch to make him shut up.

“It’s not. Myungsoo said you hold grudges, you’re a bit on the violent side when angry, you could totally have done on purpose.”

“You’re making theories on your own. Just… go fix your relationship with Myungsoo first.”

“I am really trying, don’t you think every time we are alone I try to talk to him? Things are just backfiring. We have different opinions and negotiating with him is hard.” Sungyeol said frustrated.

“You’ll suck in mediations.” Sungjong giggled imagining Sungyeol failing to reach agreements for his clients.

At the moment the other guys entered the living room with Hoya and Woohyun holding empty plates, and Myungsoo begging for the food Woohyun hadn’t eaten, that was in Dongwoo hands.

“Please hyung.” Myungsoo asked and opened his mouth big.

“Kekekekeke, do aegyo.” Dongwoo demanded; Myungsoo aegyo must be the cutest thing in the world just like a newborn kitten.

“But… I don’t know how to.” Myungsoo argued.

“Then do something for me.”

“What?” His eyes lit up in anticipation.

“Do the dishes.”

“Fine.” He agreed and Dongwoo fed the last piece of meat in the younger mouth then went to the kitchen to drop things there. Myungsoo followed him, he just put an apron and was about to start his task when the guys went out.

“So you wouldn’t mind trying again right?” Sunggyu said mischievously.

“This is about Woohyun hyung not about me.” Sungyeol whispered so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Ok, I’ll think about something to cheer him up, but you go there.” Sunggyu bargained.

“Keep your promise.” Sungyeol collected the empty plates and headed to the kitchen.

The hyung line put a French movie that Dongwoo illegally downloaded and wanted to watch. Woohyun, that was not talking much, just rested his head in his cousin lap and fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Meanwhile, Myungsoo and Sungyeol were having the most awkward moment in the kitchen as they were quietly washing the dishes in silence until Sungyeol decided to talk in a low tone so the others couldn’t hear him.

“I am sorry about yesterday.” Sungyeol started softly.

“That doesn’t change a thing.” The younger answered rather calm.

Myungsoo put his hand under the water to grab another plate to wash properly but then Sungyeol stopped whatever he was doing and put his hand inside the water and grabbed Myungsoo hand making the younger freeze.

“Can we talk about it again? I think I should explain a few things to you.”

“What’s there to explain? I think you already said everything you wanted, I already said everything I wanted, let’s just forget whatever happened between us that wasn’t out of friendship.” Myungsoo said as he tried to free his hand.

“Don’t be like that.” Sungyeol pleaded and squeezed his hand.

“Look, when you asked to be my friend I accepted even knowing I could get hurt. Given my lifestyle, personality and the way I let you in my heart more than I should, you are just making things more difficult for me. Let it go. I don’t want to give up on your friendship, but if I can’t take anymore I’ll have to.”

The younger pulled his hand out of the water and left Sungyeol in the kitchen with a bunch of plates and chopsticks to wash alone. He was about to go out of the kitchen and call Myungsoo on his duties when he heard the boys in the living room.

“Myungsoo are you two done?” Sunggyu asked as soon as he saw the younger.

“No, Sungyeol offered to do it alone. He said I could go out and play.” Sungyeol looked at the pile and just cursed under his breath. _Are you kidding me?_

“Own isn’t Sungyeollie nice?” Dongwoo said innocently but Myungsoo answered with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Definitely.”

“This movie bores me, let’s play. Baby, pay attention, I’m about to show you a magic trick.” Sunggyu said shuffling some cards in his hands.

Sungyeol groaned and decided that if he started soon he would end soon.

 _‘Wanna help?’_ A voice in his head came and Sungyeol jumped in the air making some chopsticks fall on the ground.

“Oh my freaking god! You scared the shit out of me.” Sungyeol said not expecting his conscience to manifest like that now.

“Are you ok there Yeol?” Hoya shouted from the living room.

“Just peachy hyung.” He shouted back and grabbed the chopsticks on the ground. Nice now he had to wash these again. "Help… of course I want help." He mumbled grumpily under his breath.

_‘Well I can’t physically help you with the dishes, nor would I help you with that if I could.’_

“My own conscience hates me. Now that’s just awesome. What do you freaking want?”

_‘Help. I want to help you but you already know that I not mean dishes.’_

“What are you talking about?”

_‘Myungsoo.’_

“It had to be him. That’s the only thing you can talk about. Where were you when I was with Haeun?”

 _‘That’s because he’s all that you think about it, even if you pretend it's not, and the only thing you need counseling with. About Haeun, don’t even go there. Considering that I am you, I was also cheated on and suffered as much_. _But didn’t you like the little dream that I made for you?_ ’ Sungyeol just rolled his eyes.

“Just say what you want.” He said irritated.

_‘I want Myungsoo, you too by the way.’_

“I do not want him.”

_‘Yah! How dare you to lie after last night? If he stayed silent you probably would have made out with him heavily.’_

“….”

_‘The first step is to assume your feelings. You clearly like him.’_

“Of course I do, he is my best friend now, I miss him.”

_“Let’s just take what you said in consideration. A few months ago who was your best friend?”_

‘Woohyun hyung.’

_“Have you ever make out with him? Kiss him or something?”_

‘EEEEEEEEW.’

_“I rest my case. If you wanted only an experience you would already have had with him, if it was only an experience Woohyun hyung would have agreed ages ago. That proves that you don’t want only an experience and Myungsoo is more than a best friend.”_

“It isn't love. I am sure of that.” Sungyeol retorted.

_‘If I had eyes of my own I would be rolling them.’_

“It isn’t, it really isn’t. But…”

 _‘Oh, there’s a catch.’_ The voice sounded excited.

“Ok, I want him, I admit he attracts me. Big time. Like big, big time. Those eyes and lips, man, now I want to kiss him again.”

_‘That’s because you love him~, how many times do I have to tell you? This situation could be solved if you have been honest and said that you love him back but you’re confused and scared.’_

“He doesn’t scare me.”

_‘Not him you dumbshit. The fact that you think you like boys scares you.’_

“I don’t like boys I only feel this way towards him.”

_‘That’s not the point, you’re also scared of a relationship. Haeun messed you, you are distrustful. If you haven’t met her and this still happened to you I doubt you would be hesitating.’_

“Of course I have to be distrustful, I don’t want to get hurt again. Do you know a number of rumors he has?”

_‘If I remember correctly he denied the rumors.’_

“Whatever. But I don’t want to date right now. Maybe we can be friends with benefits?”

_‘That won’t do, he won’t accept. Why be this way if you can have a serious relationship with the one you love?’_

“I don’t love him.”

_‘You do.’_

“I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I DON’T. I DON’T.” He denied strongly, raising his tone of voice and even slapped his head.

“What you don’t Sungyeol?” He heard Hoya’s voice and promptly turned around to face him.

"No-nothing.”

“How come is nothing? You’re hitting your own head.” Hoya said with eyes that said he was judging Sungyeol hard.

“Ehrr … hum... I… I don’t like this situation but my ideas to solve are all bad, that’s why the hitting."

“I see. Well, if you finished let’s play WAR. The movie Dongwoo is watching it’ll take a while to finish and only him seems to find it funny. Sometimes I just don’t understand his humor at all.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing the game. Three whole games that Sungyeol, Hoya and Sungjong armies ended up exterminated or about to be by Sunggyu and Myungsoo until one of them said that won the game. Once Dongwoo movie ended he couldn’t really join them, Woohyun was sleeping in his lap, so he asked a loser Hoya to put another movie for him, this time one from Bollywood, a lot more fun than the French one and that got the attention of them all at some point.

When the night came Myungsoo, Hoya, and Sungjong went out to buy dinner, Woohyun woke up and finally freed Dongwoo that at this point wasn’t feeling his legs anymore. Sunggyu made an eye sign to Sungyeol and the tallest went to pull Dongwoo up and out of the house, so his legs could have their circulation back and the other two could talk alone.

“Woohyun…”

“…”

“What’s up with you? Why you’re like that?” Sunggyu started calmly.

“I don’t know.” The younger said sarcastically.

“I heard something from Sungyeol but I’m not sure if it’s true, but you should tell me if you are angry at me. I don’t like to see you like that.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun scoffed.

“I thought that you were happy to see me like this.”

“Nonsense, I prefer your cheerful annoying self.”

“Stop trying to make me feel better. Just go fuck another person.”

“What are you talking about?” Sunggyu frowned.

“The obvious, I saw you with another man in the club. I’m starting to think that you enjoy making out with people in front of people that loves you, is that a habit of yours?” Woohyun replied coldly.

“No.” The older said simply.

“Hard to believe, it’s the second time it happens.”

“So, it really was you, I thought I was imagining things…” He cast his eyes down and slumped on the other side of the couch.

“Yes, I saw. Hyung, how could you? In front of me, you know that I love you. Couldn’t you at least be considerate enough to not do in front of me? And to not advertise your night out too?”

“I didn’t advertise anything. It was all Hoya mind conjuring crazy things.” He looked into the younger eyes but he just averted his gaze. “Look Woohyun…”

“I don’t want to hear… Just go away.” He said annoyed.

“You are a misunderstanding.”

“How can I misunderstand? You said you’d go out for fun, I didn’t take you seriously when you said that, but you really did, and in front of me on top of that.” Woohyun said indignantly.

“Yes that’s right, those were my intentions, go out and have fun in the arms of someone else but that didn’t happen.” Sunggyu admitted.

“I know what I saw.” The younger snapped his head back and glared.

“And I know what I did, I didn’t sleep with him.” Sunggyu said quickly and Woohyun opened his eyes big startled. Sunggyu cheeks were slightly rosy and he was the one avoiding the younger gaze now. “I… I thought I saw you and then I hadn’t the guts to go on.” Of course, he didn’t spend a night with a random stranger, he wasn’t someone that did that, he actually liked to know his partners a bit more, so he ended up spending his night on a bathhouse than walking around aimlessly to kill time.

“But you slept outside…” Woohyun couldn’t believe.

“I had to pull myself together. I stayed at some bathhouse.” Sunggyu assured him.

“Does that mean…” A small smile formed in the corner of the younger lips and Sunggyu just sighed, he was hating to have to be redundant but Woohyun was not going to give up.

“Doesn’t mean much Woohyun. I don’t want to put your hopes up.” Sunggyu started to fear the end of this conversation.

“Whatever you’re saying it doesn’t matter, you just confessed you didn’t sleep with someone else because you saw me. You like me.” Woohyun concluded with a smile slowly appearing on his lips.

“Woohyun, you’re deceiving yourself.” Sunggyu massaged his temples.

“I am not.”

“Woohyun, if you keep being this way you’ll only get hurt. Please dispose of your feelings.”

“Do you think it is easy?” _I know it’s not, or else I already would have thrown mine away._ “Well, it’s not.”

“Can you try for us?”

“For us, I can try all you want.” Woohyun assured choosing to interpret the older words completely different from what he meant.

“Don’t pretend you don’t understand. It’s better if there are no feelings between us. How many times do I have to tell you? I can’t and now you can’t too. I still feel guilty about Dongwoo but he is not the main problem anymore. I want to be a singer, you want to be a singer, it is impossible to happen.”

“Nothing that you're saying matter to me.” Woohyun said more confident now.

“It’s fated for heartbreak.” Sunggyu argued.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m sad or smiling. I’ll keep trying.”

“And I’ll keep denying.” Woohyun made silence as if thinking deeply. “I don’t want to hurt you, I care about you, you are one of my best friends, but you insist so much that I lose my patience. Just at least for some time give yourself a break. Focus on other things.”

“How can I do that hyung? When every time I hear your voice I feel like my heart will burst into happiness?”

“Go compose then. Put your feelings for good use and make songs. Make tons of those, it will help you during college and in your professional life. Don’t you see that the more you try the more I want distance? Tone down and I might get closer, but I can’t promise you that we’ll have a relationship. I can’t Woohyun… I just can’t.” Sunggyu said with sadness.

“If it’s not me, promise you won’t date anyone else.” Woohyun blurted out.

“How can I promise that? Do you want me to become a priest?” Sunggyu was dumbfounded.

“Priest, Idol, that’s the same thing nowadays. I am perfect for you, we match in every aspect from hobbies to preferences in bed, and on top of that, I’ll have the same things to lose, I am the one that can keep it a secret for you no matter what. If you date me you’ll have assurance.” Woohyun rationalized.

“Well you’re kind of right but that doesn’t change what I think.”

“It’s ok. I’ll make you fall for me eventually. I love you, I don’t give up on things that I really love.” Woohyun got close and planted a soft kiss on his hyung lips taking him by surprise. Once they parted Woohyun made way for the kitchen, the guys would come back in a few minutes and he decided to get everything ready, he was feeling a bit more cheerful.

“Urghhh” Sunggyu was having a mental breakdown. _Woohyun I already love you but love in the music industry is forbidden, when will you understand that?_

 


	26. Dreaming - Gone - Pretending to be Ok

 

 

After Woogyu conversation the night before Woohyun managed to lift his spirits up at least a bit to interact with others. He even said that the next day they could try to do a Korean barbecue of their own and that left their mouth pretty much salivating. They spent the rest of the night talking about random things and retelling stories to make Myungsoo feel closer to them.

When the next day arrived, Sungyeol woke up early with the sun on his face, they forgot to close the curtains last night. He turned around on the mattress and tried to stretch himself to wake up completely. He turned a bit more and was shocked to see Myungsoo facing him. The boy was laying on his back with his face towards Sungyeol but with his right hand on his belly and one leg covered by his blanket and the other not.

Sungyeol took in the view, Myungsoo was so sexy in that position. _What? Again with these thoughts Sungyeol? Don’t you learn?_ Suddenly the urge to touch Myungsoo came again. He was trying to suppress that for a while now. Once he discovered that Myungsoo liked skinship, more with him than anyone else and that it caused him these strange sensations, he tried to push the younger away and Myungsoo learned to tone down but their interaction on the park made him lost some of the control that he was perfectly exercising lately.

He took a good look into Myungsoo features, he couldn’t blame the girls in the campus for wanting him, the younger had such a gorgeous face with sharp eyes and sinful lips. _It doesn’t matter if you like girls or not Sungyeol, his lips are sinful and with every lick, it gets even more sinful._ He looked at Myungsoo slightly parted lips, they were a bit rosy and so kissable he felt himself putting his own lips close to the younger but stopped midway.

_This is wrong. He is my friend, I can’t do this, I can’t do this again…_ _But… He is sleeping, right? He is a heavy sleeper… he won’t wake up, right?_   Sungyeol was conflicted for a minute but Myungsoo pressed his lips together and he saw the younger Adam apple moving before he parted his lips again and that was enough to throw the rest of his control out of the window.  _Fuck you conscience._

_‘Ok if it is what it takes for you to accept what you’ve been feeling…’_ The conscience lets it go, it turns out the conscience was a pervert too.

Sungyeol went all the way and placed his lips softly on top of Myungsoo’s, he quickly retreated to check if the younger was still sleeping. Sungyeol heart was beating faster afraid of being caught by his friend if he were to wake.

He positioned himself better and went in again for a kiss; this time he also placed his hands on the younger naked chest very carefully, always observing any movement of Myungsoo eyes. His hands slowly caressed the younger chest and he felt Myungsoo shiver under his touch but the younger didn’t wake, just moved his head to the other side.

Sungyeol went on all fours over his friend and, while looking at him, ran his hand carefully from the younger chest until his abs, taking away the younger hand and caressing it gently.

“Myungsoo, you like me right? So you wouldn’t mind right?” Myungsoo head moved again and he licked his lips. “I-I don’t remember things from that night fully… what did exactly I did to you? What exactly you did to me?” He took his hand from Myungsoo abs and put through the opening from Myungsoo basketball shorts. He started to caress the younger leg up and down slowly. “What exactly do you do to have this body?” His hand went up until he felt Myungsoo underwear, he passed his fingers over but retreated his hands. His conscience screamed for him to play over the younger clothes because it would be less weird if he wakes up and finds the model hands inside his clothes; for once in his life Sungyeol decided to abide.

Sungyeol put his hand over Myungsoo balls and started to massage them. He saw the younger move his head again but still no signs of waking up. Sungyeol decided to kiss him again. First on his neck, Adam apple, lips. Myungsoo started to pant lowly. He went down kissing his chest and abs and decided that this was the time to move his hand a little up to Myungsoo member, that was becoming harder with every kiss and every squeeze Sungyeol gave him. The model couldn’t hold himself, he was going to take advantage of this moment and then figure out what to do later.

Myungsoo breath intensified and he began to moan lowly. “Sung…. Sung….”

“Are you thinking of me? Is this my name you’re calling?” Sungyeol gave him one more squeeze and Myungsoo was able to complete the name. “Sungyeol-ah.” Another squeeze together with a kiss on his collarbone.

“Is this good?” Sungyeol wondered aloud not expecting to hear an answer.

“Yes.” Myungsoo panted.

“Really?” Sungyeol said alarmed.

“It is good.” _OMG OMG OMG!_ If Myungsoo was answering questions he was probably going to wake up soon. He went up and left the room as fast and as silent as he could, leaving Myungsoo there alone with a boner and waking up.

Myungsoo tossed around a bit before opening his eyes. What was that? He sat on the mattress still blinking the sleepiness away when he noticed the tent in his shorts. “Oh god, what an embarrassment, Sungyeol can’t see this, he will…” He looked to his side to see no signs of his friend. At least he wasn’t here, he didn’t need to know about this then.

Myungsoo ran for the bathroom to take care of his problem. He thought about Sungyeol, their gaze exchange and all the lust and desire they shared through their eyes on the night they had together, how Sungyeol kept eyes, voice and acts sexy all night, how they challenged each other and their little moment the other night. He came hard, it’s been a while since he touched himself, and thinking about Sungyeol always made him come like this. He cleaned himself and went to look for the older that was eating fruits in the kitchen quietly.

“Morning.”

“Morning Myungsoo. Did you wake up happier today?” _Hm?_ Myungsoo tilted his head to the side and scratched his nape. _Is this some sexual innuendo?_

“I don’t know? I don’t have different moods in the morning, I just wake up and that’s it.” The younger said confused.

“But you look more… let’s just say less sleepy than the usual.”

“What do you mean?” The younger furrowed his brows.

“Did you have a wet dream or something?” Sungyeol asked bluntly.

“What?” He blushed hard, giving himself away.

“Oh you did, was this dream about someone that I know?” Sungyeol deliberately turned to the side and put a strawberry with Nutella in his mouth doing the most sinful look he could muster.

“Stop Sungyeol. Whatever you doing, stop.” Myungsoo tried to breathe properly.

“I am not doing anything ‘right now’. Just, you know, sitting here and eating my breakfast. Damn these are good do you want some?” Sungyeol put some Nutella on another strawberry again and offered to Myungsoo that eyed suspiciously. _What the hell is he doing? What the hell is he saying? Did he do something while I was not aware?_

“Don’t want it? That’s ok, I’ll eat it all.” Sungyeol put the strawberry up and licked the chocolate before eating the fruit and Myungsoo were starting to feel uncomfortable in the pants again.

“I-I’ll wake Woohyung to make breakfast.” He turned around but Sungyeol talked again.

“Woo.Hyun hyung.”

“Hm?”

“I said Woo.Hyun Hyung. You said Woohyung, or you mistook his name or you combined his name with the word hyung. Are you nervous or something?” The model blinked his long eyelashes innocently.

“I-I’ll just wake him.”

“You’re stuttering again.” Sungyeol smirked and Myungsoo face flushed again and he went running to the 2woo bedroom to wake his hyungs, he wanted distance from Sungyeol now, he would even purposely ask to wake Dongwoo up, a task that could rival waking himself in terms of difficulty. _It was a dream, right? What if he moaned the older name? What if Sungyeol heard it? God, please have mercy on me._

Woohyun decided to make a light breakfast and start the preparations for the barbecue right away. He ordered Hoya to take care of the grill and Sungjong to help cutting things out while they chatted away with the others. Their official cook was almost back to normal now, even whistling away and with that Dongwoo seemed to be so happy that he volunteered himself and Sunggyu to clean all up, much to the older displeasure.

Sungyeol couldn’t avoid to check Myungsoo out every time the younger turned his back to him, even though he tried to do it inconspicuously. That ended up leaving Myungsoo with the sensation of being observed all day, but every time he turned around he wouldn't catch anyone looking at him. He was already feeling conflicted enough for not knowing if what happened in the morning was reality or a very good dream. _It must have been a dream, It has to be a dream._

The barbecue was a huge success, they ended eating too much and Hoya actually had to take up some meds to make the stuffiness sensation go away. Sometime later Snoop Dogg rang loudly again in the house and after Hoya spent about five minutes on the phone, he announced that he would be spending the afternoon taking Hojae and Sungkyu to the movies with Sungjong and he went to change to get ready to leave.

The rest decided to stroll down Hoya’s neighborhood to get to know Busan better. They ended up buying some souvenirs for their loved ones back in Seoul. Woohyun went to a library to buy recipe books for his mom and brother; Dongwoo did the same since his parents also owned a restaurant in Guri but chose to buy lipsticks to his sisters.

Sungyeol bought a stuffed monkey toy for Daeyeol and sunglasses for his mother, he also wanted to send a gift to Moonsoo but didn’t know what to choose, he was about to go ask his friend when he saw Myungsoo and Sunggyu happily whispering to each other in the toy store, he felt bitter and gave up from the present. At the end, Myungsoo bought an educational book and Sunggyu bought new animations movies for the younger to watch in his apartment, now that he got closer to his younger brother by a bit he could buy those kinds of movies using the maknae as an excuse.

They walked around joking here and there and basically having fun but the thing that was getting in Myungsoo nerves was Sungyeol attitude. By now he knew that Sungyeol was keeping his eyes on him every time possible and he felt that a hole would appear in his skin any moment. He wanted to believe that what happened in the morning was just a dream and he was lucky that Sungyeol didn’t hear anything but he was not sure about that anymore. Sungyeol teasing attitude in the morning just told him that the model not only heard but maybe did something. _Oh god, please don’t._

When the sun started to set they decided to come back to Hoya house to drop their shopping bags there but then Woohyun decided that he didn’t want to cook again, this time because he was genuinely tired from walking, and asked if they could buy food again. Sunggyu thought that it was another good opportunity for Sungyeol and Myungsoo to talk their problem out.

“So who’s going to go with me?” Woohyun asked already putting his shoes again.

“I can go.” Myungsoo offered.

“No, you can stay.” Sunggyu dismissed. "I think the hyung line should bond, right???”

“Hm? Hyung but I don’t want to go.” Dongwoo protested. “It will be awkward.”

“Nonsense Dongwoo, help me connect with Woohyun again. Make me happy this once coming with me and I’ll put the sea thing really behind me.”

Dongwoo and Woohyun looked at each other then looked back at Sunggyu that made a gesture with a tilt of his head to Sungyeol that was looking for a movie to put on the DVD.

“Yeah, Dongwoo, will you let me alone with Sunggyu hyung? I am still scared of hyung killing me. Come on.” Woohyun decided to listen to Sunggyu if that meant that Sungyeol and Myungsoo would talk and Myungsoo stop hanging out so much with his beloved Hamster.

“Don’t worry, hyung will protect you.” Dongwoo went out with his cousin, followed quickly by the eldest, leaving the two friends alone.

Sungyeol gave Myungsoo a smile when he put Hunger Games to watch and motioned him to sit on the couch with him, but the younger chose to go back to their room. Myungsoo kept pacing back and forth thinking about all that happened today, he was already going crazy with the doubt in his head. At this point he desperately needed to know; Sungyeol was acting as if nothing had happened in the morning but still kept his eyes creepily on him for the entire day and having the house only for them could help him to talk and keep his privacy at the same time.

He came to the living room half an hour later to find Sungyeol sitting lazily on the couch and looking at TV, though he knew that the model mind was miles from there. He kept looking at Sungyeol but the older didn’t show any signs that he noticed him enter the room.

“Sungyeol…” He called but the older still didn’t hear anything. Myungsoo got frustrated, he didn’t have much time to dig into this so he turned the TV off and stomped to be in front of the model.

“Hm?” The model finally came back to his body only to look at him with a blank face.

“Sungyeol I have to ask this or else I’ll go crazy.” He paced back and forth before stopping again and looking at the model eyes. “Did you kiss me this morning? Did you touch me without permission?” Sungyeol avoided Myungsoo gaze and it was as if he just confessed. “Omg, you did, and here I thought it was a wet dream. Look at me, why did you do this?” Myungsoo said outraged.

“I… I…” Sungyeol couldn’t find words to explain himself.

“Say the truth.” He demanded.

“You were there, you are a heavy sleeper I thought you wouldn’t remember.” Myungsoo face went rigid.

“I’m going to ask again. Why?” He tried to contain the anger in his tone but failed miserably making Sungyeol surprised with his mood change and to begin stuttering.

“You-you.. we’re lying there shirtless… and then… I-I’ve been feeling weird.”

“Wha-at?”

“I thought it was just my imagination at first, but then after what happened in the club and after… I… I had this urge to kiss you and maybe touch you more.” Sungyeol got up and closer.

“But you rejected me.” Myungsoo backed away as if scared, is he really hearing this? Sungyeol got closer again.

“The truth is I’ve been feeling attracted to you in a way I shouldn’t have. Can’t we try something?” He put his hand in Myungsoo shoulder.

“Do you mean to be boyfriends?” The younger looked at him with hope in his eyes, but Sungyeol was quick to turn him down.

“No, I mean try something more than friends but not quite there.” His hand went from the younger shoulder to his chest slowly.

“So you mean be fuck buddies?” Myungsoo breathed deeply closing his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

“Not quite there yet.” Myungsoo eyes opened filled with anger, suddenly his aura could kill someone and Sungyeol felt a shiver in his spine.

“I said not to play with my feelings fucker, I don’t want to be your experiment.” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol back to the couch then ran to their room, Sungyeol ran after him but the younger closed the door in his face.

“Myungsoo, open the door!” He pleaded, he needed to fix this situation asap.

“Go away!” He heard the younger said from inside.

“No, let’s talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Please Myungsoo.”

“I am not answering anymore. Go away.”

“Kim Myungsoo, you open this door right now!”

“…” The younger fulfilled his promise of not talking right away. Sungyeol put his ear on the door to try to hear what he was doing only to hear some shuffling and angry footsteps inside.

“YAH!” He shouted

“…”

At this moment the front door opened and Sungyeol went back to the living room to see who had arrived.

“Heeey! We brought food.” Dongwoo said happily while the hyung line entered the house with bags full of food. “Where are the others?” Sunggyu asked as he sat comfortably on the couch eating some snacks while Dongwoo and Woohyun went to the kitchen.

“Hyung, don’t eat before dinner.” Woohyun shouted from the kitchen.

“Hoya and Sungjong didn’t come back yet and Myungsoo is in our room.”

“Why aren’t you two keeping company to each other?” Sunggyu rose one of his brows questioningly.

“Well, we…” When Sungyeol was about to answer when they heard the door to their room open and Myungsoo came out all dressed up with his bag on his shoulders.

“Baby, what happened? Where are you going?” The oldest asked surprised.

“Hyung, here it is my card, use it and enjoy the rest of the trip, I am going back to Seoul.”

“You can’t be serious.” Sunggyu small eyes were as wide as they could be, he took the card but stared in confusion to the younger guy.

“I am. I can’t stay here another minute, I need to clear my thoughts.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Sungyeol?” He spat back angrily and Sunggyu turned to glare with his small eyes to the tallest.

“What’s the commotion?” Hoya and Sungjong entered the house and were taking off their shoes. “What a great smell.” Woohyun and Dongwoo came out of the kitchen with bowls, chopsticks, and food for everybody.

“Dinner is ready.” Dongwoo stated happily.

“You don’t need to put bowl and chopsticks for me, I am leaving.” Myungsoo announced.

“Why hyung? Why?” Sungjong was already having a worried face.

“That’s what I was asking.” Sunggyu explained.

“I said to ask Sungyeol, now if you excuse me, I’ll board the first train to Seoul.” Myungsoo quickly put his shoes and went out of the door leaving them all dumbfounded.

“What happened? Why Myungie is mad?” Dongwoo wasn’t understanding what happened, actually, none of them was.

“Probably Sungyeol fault, what did you do this time? I convinced them to let you two share a room so you could work it out whatever problem you have and kept making opportunities for you too, why did you have to go and make things worse? You know what? I don’t even want to know, I’ll follow him, I’ll try to make him come back. Save food for me, I’m out.” Sunggyu walked to put his shoes on, mad about the situation. What if Myungsoo got problems again? He promised to take care of the younger.

“Wait, hyung, I’ll go with you.” Woohyun was coming to put his shoes too but Sunggyu stopped him.

“I want to be alone with him. Stay here and find out what Sungyeol did.” Sunggyu rashly said already walking up to the door.

“But hyung…” Woohyun tried, it’s not like he knew what to do with Myungsoo but he thought that Sunggyu might get lost again.

“WOOHYUN, I don’t want you with me, Myungsoo probably doesn’t want you there either. Stay here.” Sunggyu shouted startling the younger. Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungjong had with jaws open while Woohyun was petrified in place with tears about to form until Sunggyu turned around and left Hoya house. Woohyun also turned around but instead of going to the others, went to the room he was sharing with his cousin and closed the door quietly.

“Omg, I don’t know where to run.” Dongwoo looked at the door of his room and to Sungyeol that was sitting like his soul flew out of his body.

“Go to Woohyun, we’ll stay with Sungyeol.” Hoya said firmly and then prepared himself to interrogate Sungyeol that was blanked out in the couch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Hyun… can you open the door?” Dongwoo didn’t hear an answer but soon enough he heard the door click open. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, spotting Woohyun laying on the mattress with his back facing the door.

“Are you ok?” Dongwoo sat on the floor next to Woohyun and waited for him to say something, but the younger just shook his head then covered his face with a blanket.

“…” Dongwoo was at loss of words, he didn’t even know how to start comforting the younger.

“Would you be happy if I told you that now I know how you felt?” Woohyun asked in a small voice.

“Huh?” Dongwoo said with a dumbfounded face and Woohyun took the blanket off his face to explain better.

“I saw Sunggyu with another man in the club…”

“Oh, Hyunnie. That’s a really sad thing to see” Dongwoo didn't know what to say more about that.

“…but he said he didn’t do anything with him. That he saw me and then he wasn’t in the mood anymore. I thought I could work with that… make him grow feelings for me, but why he keeps acting to hurt me?” Woohyun asked in such small voice that came out as a whine.

“I don’t even know how to comfort you. I know it hurts.” Dongwoo ran a hand through his cousin's hair.

“Are you happy that Sunggyu hyung and I aren’t working out?”

“Why would I be happy about that? I got over, you know, Hoya…”

“Sorry, is just that I don’t know what to think. Sometimes I envy you. Sometimes I wish he could date somebody else so my heart would break once and for all, maybe have a grieving period and then fall for another person again.” Woohyun said in frustration.

“Don’t envy me, don’t you know Hoya says he likes girls? What are my chances?” Dongwoo was the one with a sad tone this time.

“Sorry, I just feel like he breaks a part of my heart every day, and I mend it just for him to break again. It’s painful and tiresome. How long I’ve been this way? Six months now?” The younger asked and Dongwoo laid down on his side.

“Hyung is a complicated person, I feel that all of us are somehow, even if at first glance we look simple. Who knew the nerdiest person out of us would be a heartbreaker? Who knew the campus playboy would fall in love and would become a chaste person?” Woohyun turned around and slapped his cousin arm without much force. “This is no excuse to how he treats you though.”

“Yah, I didn’t choose it. It was nice flirting around but now I have feelings, I just feel empty doing that. And it’s not like I slept with everybody. You know it, it’s been some time.” The younger argued.

“I know how you feel, I just realized this way sooner. It’s so frustrating, you know that you can have him but he pushes you away, but in my case I know I can’t have him but he keeps me close, isn’t weird? Sometimes I feel like I am dating without the physical part.” Dongwoo voiced something that was always on his mind.

“That’s because you are dating without the physical part. Hoya is taking care of you, I am proud of him and thankful too.”

“Yet he wants me to date other people. I think he is becoming burdened. He wanted to introduce me to his friend in the club, I’m still mad about it.” Dongwoo pouted.

“I don’t think that he is.” Woohyun said chuckling softly. “He just wants you happy. In my case, even if I never have Sunggyu hyung I feel like he will never wish me happiness, sometimes he treats me so badly when I give absolutely no motive. What did I do today? I offered company because I thought he would get lost again. Can’t I even do that?”

“I think he rejected you because of Myungsoo. I think our newcomer is one of the most complicated people in our group, he is too reserved and that is just strange.” Dongwoo mused.

“There’s something strange going on with them. Sunggyu hyung calls him baby every time, is it mockery or there is more into this? I can’t help but feel jealous.” Woohyun said squeezing his blanket against his chest tightly.

“I know but I don’t mind. And don’t worry about that, whatever is going on between them it's not romantic love.” Dongwoo tried to assure his cousin.

Woohyun narrowed his eyes. “Sungyeol also said that, how do you know?”

“Don’t treat me like a fool, I have eyes, I see things, I just act like I don’t know. I think everyone here has secrets. Pressing won’t solve anything. I think your rejection today was mainly hyung trying to protect Myungsoo privacy, don’t take it everything related to Myungsoo personally, they aren’t together, and won’t be. Myungsoo admires hyung he tries hard to become closer, and it’s just that.”

“I try too, hyung only sees Myungsoo in front of him.” The younger said letting the jealousy speak for him.

“I think you two are two different matters. I really want to comfort you but I don’t know what’s going on hyung head.”

“That’s fine, I just need some time to mend my heart a bit before he comes to break it again. I’ll not give up.” Woohyun said in a determined voice.

“Hyunnie…” Dongwoo sighed. “I wish I could take your pain away.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be ok.”

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yeah.” The younger answered faintly and Dongwoo thought that Woohyun himself wasn’t sure about that.

“Come here, you need a hug right now.” Woohyun obeyed and Dongwoo hugged his cousin until the younger slowly fell asleep.

_________________________________________________

“Start talking hyung. What happened?” Sungjong asked and sat on the ground grabbing a bowl and chopsticks to start eating his food.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on, Yeol, why would Myungsoo run away like this? It’s the second time.” Hoya pleaded.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The model gave the same answer as if he was a broken record but this time a bit more firmly.

“Hyung, we know you had some sorts of disagreement. You’ve been acting strange around each other.” Sungjong added. “Just tell us, maybe we’ll be able to help you.”

“How strange?” That managed to catch Sungyeol attention.

“I mean Myungsoo hyung used to always be with you, and liked to do skinship with you and although you don’t like skinship much you let him, you always hang out together without the rest of the group, this is why Woohyun hyung gets pissed sometimes. Before, every time we invited him for something he would ask if you were going, but now… Now when he knows you’re going he says ‘I don’t want to go’, ‘next time’, ‘I have to help my mother’, ‘I’ll go to the hospital to volunteer’; I don’t even know how we managed to bring him here. We can’t even force him to come out since he doesn’t say where he lives, that frustrates me but anyway, he is trying to avoid you although in your presence he tries to act normal.”

“Jong is right." Hoya said. "One of the purposes of this trip was to make you two make up, we came up with ideas to help you two out. We know that Myungsoo doesn’t have many friends and since you were the first of us to talk to him…”

“Excuse me, more like the third, we were classmates, classmates.” Sungjong cut his cousin to clarify.

“Whatever, since you were the one that befriended first …” Hoya tried again but Sungjong didn’t like it either, already getting offended that Hoya was forgetting that he was acquainted with Myungsoo since middle school.

“Excuse me, more like the second, the second.”

“Aishh, we know that you’re important for him. Just make up.” Hoya said annoyed and glaring at his younger cousin for cutting him off so many times.

“I tried, I don’t think he liked my suggestion.” 

_‘Of course he didn’t. I told you that that wouldn’t work motherfucker.’_ Sungyeol heard the voice in his head shouting and massaged his temples predicting a headache coming his way.

“Think about something else then, Woohyun and Sunggyu hyungs tried many different things until Dongwoo hyung decided to forgive them for whatever they did. You should try different things too and show that you are sincere.” Sungjong said matter of fact. Would he have to come up with some plan for Myungsoo and Sungyeol too?

“…” Sungyeol lowered his eyes thinking deeply.

“Why did you fought anyway?” Hoya asked.

“I rather keep that to myself. I don’t think he’ll talk about it either.” Sungyeol said simply.

“You know what? You don’t want to tell us, I don’t want to hear either. Don’t come to me later asking for help. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.” Hoya threw his hands in the air giving up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll solve my problems myself like I’m used to.” Sungyeol retorted bitterly.

“Wow hyung that hurts, it sounds like we are never there for you, do you want to fight with me again?” Sungjong was angry, did he endure Haeun for nothing? That made Sungyeol instantly regret what he said.

“Sorry Jongie. I know it’s not like that, I know that you all did your best to stay with me even when I didn’t deserve. The thing is he is a really complicated person and I think after what I went through with Haeun I became a very complicated person as well, I don’t really know how to properly solve things yet and that’s why I keep screwing up. I think It’s better if I reflect about my acts now, maybe I can come up with a new solution as Hoya hyung said.”

“Finally somebody listens to me, thank you.” Hoya said relieved.

“Good night guys.” Sungyeol retreated to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do.

“Night.”

______________________________________________________________

Sunggyu got to the train station to find Myungsoo already buying his tickets to Seoul.

“Myungsoo! Myungsoo!”

“Oh, hyung what are you doing here?” Myungsoo asked calmly, he seemed surprised that Sunggyu was searching for him.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Sunggyu was checking his face to make sure the younger was not going to have some nervous breakdown. He would be screwed with Myungsoo mother if it happened here, he promised to take care of him after all.

“Yeah I am. I am just angered. But don’t worry, it will pass.”

“Come back then, everyone is waiting for you.”

“No hyung, I don’t want to be near Sungyeol for a while. I didn’t want to share a room with him, I knew something like this would happen and now things are screwed up even more."

“What exactly did he do to you? Should I beat some sense into him?” Sunggyu asked seriously and Myungsoo had no doubts that Sunggyu would really beat his love interest.

“No, don’t hurt him.” Myungsoo pleaded, he wouldn’t like to see Sungyeol beaten up because of him, even though he hated the model right now.

“Can you explain things to me? Maybe I can help you.”

"Generically speaking, this started because of me but I think he is playing mind games and pranking me when he didn’t need to. I don’t like this. It’s best if I keep my distance for some time or else something like last year can happen, I need time for myself, to cool down, I think I’m getting at my limit."

“I’ll talk to him about that.” Sunggyu said as he patted Myungsoo head.

“Don’t need to hyung, just leave things the way they are or else we can fight for real and it’s not going to be pretty.”

“But are you going to be fine?”

“I guess so. It’s not like I need constant care 24/7, not everything that makes me upset gives me a nervous breakdown. But thank you for caring. Please pass my apologies for Sungjong and the other hyungs. I’ll have to board the train in a few minutes.”

“Call me when you get home ok? I want to know if you’re ok.”

“You’re behaving like a real hyung.” Myungsoo smiled softly, at least he knew Sunggyu was genuinely concerned and that warmed his heart.

“I guess I am changing then. Don’t be too happy we have a long way to go.” Sunggyu ruffled his hair and gave him a hug.

“Sure hyung.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Sunggyu came back home to see Hoya and Sungjong watching some new animation called Telemonster on TV. Hoya was playing with Sungjong hair and the younger was sleeping in his lap.

“Guys, I’m home.”

“Shhhhh. Sungjong is sleeping.” Hoya whispered. “I’m amazed you found your way back.” Sunggyu just rolled his eyes at him.

“Did you had a talk with Sungyeol? Did he said anything?” Sunggyu asked as he got close to run a hand through the maknae hair, he was sleeping like a baby.

“Yes, but he didn’t spill the juicy stuff. He just said he tried to talk to Myungsoo then ended up screwing up again." Hoya sighed. "So, any luck with him?”

“No. He was fine, just pissed. Where are the other two?” Sunggyu asked looking around.

“In their room since you went out.”

“Ok.” Sunggyu was about to turn around and go for his room when Hoya caught his attention.

“Hyung…”

“Hm?”

“I think sometimes you are overboard with Woohyun…” Hoya said carefully.

“You, of all people, are talking about my behavior with Woohyun? Are you trying to make me laugh or something?” Sunggyu just blinked.

“At least Woohyun knows I don’t mean anything I say.” Hoya said annoyed, getting up from the couch and coaxing Sungjong to go to bed. The maknae was in auto pilot walking with his eyes closed and Hoya had to guide him holding his hand to the bedroom for him not bump into some wall.

Sunggyu shrugged and decided that he didn’t want to sleep, throwing himself to the couch, to watch some late night show, and that’s when Dongwoo went out of his room to drink some water and saw the hamster lazing around in the living room.

“Hyung you’re back.”

“Yeah. Before you ask me I didn’t have any luck with Myungsoo. The kid is hard to crack.” He spoke lazily.

“It’s ok.” Dongwoo went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water then came back to the living room to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Sunggyu patted his head.

“Dongwoo, is something wrong with Woohyun again?”

“Why are you asking if you don’t care?” Dongwoo asked in a calm tone but Sunggyu could feel that he was somehow angry.

“I care.”

“Why you keep hurting him if you care?” Dongwoo rephrased his question.

“Dongwoo, I…” The red head just turned around to face him with a serious expression.

“I don’t understand what’s up with you. Why you have to act the way you act.”

“What are you talking about?” Sunggyu asked confused.

“Not only you broke my heart you’re about to break Woohyun’s. Why are you this way?”

“Me and Woohyun can’t be, Dongwoo.” Sunggyu tried to explain but Dongwoo scoffed.

“Why? Because of me? That’s the worst excuse ever.” Dongwoo glared and Sunggyu eyes were big.

“Did he told you about what I said to him?” The oldest asked in surprise.

“Woohyun only keeps things if someone explains to him that it’s a secret. If I really had that power over you, you would never have had that night with him.” The older sighed.

“It is weird, he is your cousin, wouldn’t that hurt you?”

“Not anymore and you know it. Everybody here knows I like Hoya now, everyone but him. But that’s not the point here.” Dongwoo said running a hand on his hair frustratingly.

“Even so, I think that to date him is to rub things on your face, I can’t bring myself to do this to you when I already broke your heart. And we want to be singers now, a relationship between a man and a woman is not good, between two men is even worse.”

“Don’t give me this shit hyung. I know as 1 + 1 = 2 that you feel something for Woohyun and Woohyun is totally in love with you. That’s the reason why I forgave you two because I know you have feelings for each other.”

“He doesn’t love me, Woohyun just wants me because I say he can’t, it will pass.” Sunggyu tried to convince Dongwoo of that but it just seemed that he was making up excuses to himself.

“It’s not. He is being honest with you, it won’t pass. If you really believe it will pass you’re lying to yourself and being dumb.” Sunggyu sighed deeply. “He is my cousin and I know him better than anyone else here. Woohyun can be very possessive but he is also a very dedicated person. He doesn’t say but he loves feeding Hoya and Sungjong. When Sungyeol and Sungjong fought he did his best to make them talk again, he apologized to me thrice the amount of time you did and he doesn’t give up. He was very worried about Sungyeol when he discovered that Haeun was a bitch, he even tried to investigate things on his own since he dated her best friend, and do you know that Woohyun threatened Myungsoo to not dare to hurt Sungyeol?”

“He threatened Myungsoo?” Sunggyu eyes got big, he was not liking this.

“Yeah, Hoya told me. It was pointless though, Myungsoo can’t hurt a fly and I bet my ass that he would die in Sungyeol place. He is very lucky, even if they don’t seem good right now. The point here is that Woohyun is very caring and dedicated, he has the same interests than you and he is even a good cook and you love to eat, you should secure him by your side.”

“I can’t. I just can’t.” Sunggyu massaged the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t love him?” Dongwoo asked

“…”

“Look…” Dongwoo went up and looked down to the hamster lying at the couch thinking deeply. "You aren’t denying and I don’t buy your excuses either, so I will keep thinking that you love him and you are just being dumb, but if it is not the case and you don’t love him, why do you feel the need to hurt him this much?”

“I don’t want to see him hurt but I… he is so… I already spoke nicely and explained to him so many times..” Sunggyu said genuinely frustrated.

“You just don’t need to be snapping at him every time for the smallest things. What did he do today? He offered you company because he thought you would be lost again. Do you really think it was because he was jealous of you going after Myungsoo? Woohyun has his moments of jealousy but that wasn’t one of them, he doesn’t admit but he likes the kid, they even cuddled. Stop babying Myungsoo, because that’s all that you do since you two decided to be friends, and pay attention to Woohyun, he loves you deeply, if you use Myung to get away from him you’ll be only fueling his jealousy.”

“…” It dawned on him that he was just doing the same pattern as his father even though the motives were different. He was completely prioritizing Myungsoo and forgetting all about Woohyun feelings and that only made Woohyun anger towards Myungsoo grow. How couldn’t he see this before?

“He holds things in for the longest times before snapping" Dongwoo added. "I don’t want to see him snap. If you think it was bad with me being angry at you, you just wait to see Woohyun angry. He’ll fuck it up badly, he’ll go all out and drag everybody and everything with him when he goes down. He is just that way, I am warning you. One more thing, I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m taking Woohyun home tomorrow this trip was enough for us already, we don’t have the mood for it anymore.”

 

 


	27. Wild Hamster II - Hoya's Confession - Jealousyeol – Go hard or home - Valentines

 

 

**Present**

It took exactly ten minutes of a nervously shuffling Sungyeol for all of them process what they just heard. Finally, they were able to understand what the hell happened in Busan, and by their body posture, Myungsoo and Sungyeol could infer that they were having different thoughts on their minds. There were ones that were a bit pale, one that seemed that his soul flew out of his body, others that were containing a grin and finally there’s a particular one that had a murderous aura emanating from his body and this one was the first to show some reactions.

“SUNGYEOOOL, YOU FUCKER, I’M GOING TO BANG YOUR HEAD ON THE GROUND!!!!” Sunggyu jumped from his place to try to catch the lawyer that got frozen in place, his brain was screaming for him to move and avoid the old hamster but his body wouldn’t just move. True to his words Woohyun was not enough to hold him down.

“Omg! Calm the fuck down, you can’t hurt him. Think about the headlines, the headlines.” The younger singer pleaded, holding the oldest the best he could, but with quite difficulties.” He’ll sue you.”

“OFF OF ME WOOHYUN!” He was about to free himself, toss Woohyun to the ground and latch on Sungyeol, but Hoya got up and sat on top of them both, squeezing Woohyun between him and Sunggyu and making weight enough to keep Sunggyu on the ground.

“Oh, my fuck. See why I didn’t want to tell them? If I knew Sunggyu hyung was your brother I would have never agreed to tell him. And here I thought it was going to be Hoya hyung beating me up and Dongwoo hyung crying. Omg, Hyung stop being scary!”

“Why would I beat you? Weirding me out or not I have nothing to do with your sexual preferences.” Hoya asked trying to keep himself in place on top of Woohyun and Sungyeol just shrugged. “And Dongwoo already cried. If he cries one more time I’ll be the one beating here.”

“So protective.” Sungjong mumbled lowly but had a sly smile on his face.

Myungsoo sighed. “That’s why I did my best to avoid you two meeting up outside friends’ context. Don’t worry he is not going to hurt you.”

“I have my doubts.” Sungyeol said finally able to move, trying to hide behind Myungsoo.

“I can always cry. He’ll feel guilty.” Myungsoo assured and Sungyeol looked at him with disbelief. “I’ve created a monster.”

Suddenly Sunggyu became really quiet and Sungjong eyed Hoya as if he wanted to make sure that Hoya was going to hold the oldest down no matter what.

“You’re right Woohyun. Headlines. How can I forget? Why do I have to dirty my hands if I can tell Sungyeol on Jaejoong hyung? They’ll make headlines together.”

“Isn’t he a bit on the skinny side?” Dongwoo asked confused.

“Don’t underestimate the power of his words Dongwoo, he also has a bit of muscle though I didn’t experience it. Sungyeol you’re really lucky Myungsoo didn’t want you beaten.” The oldest said with a bit of venom in his voice.

“Are you trying to fuck it up to my uncle? Hyung, just behave yourself. I am not a baby, I can handle.” Myungsoo said annoyed.

“Actually I don’t think I should beat Sungyeol, maybe I should beat you to get a bit of pride in you. What the hell Myungsoo? Of course you can’t handle. I took you twice to the Hospital. If I have to take you there one more time I don’t know what to do anymore. I grew to love you as my blood, even though it was late as fuck. I worry about you.”

“Hyung, do you know how much of a hypocrite you sound?” Dongwoo asked.

“Yeah… All that anger about Sungyeol and Myungsoo hyungs, what about Woohyun hyung?” Sungjong added his two cents.

“I am fine, just squeezed. Hoya, can you move your ass from my back? It hurts bro.” Woohyun pleaded, trying to move and throw Hoya out of balance.

“Not a chance until Sunggyu hyung calm down. He puts too much force into the beating; Sungyeol head can really be crushed. I don’t want to hide corpses today.” Hoya said doing his best to be in place.

“We’re not talking about that. We are talking about you behaving like a zombie. I hate when you guys behave like that, it’s like you can’t pay attention to your surroundings and you often ignore me when in this state.” Sungjong complained.

“You’re complaining about being ignored? You’re the one ignoring us.” Hoya accused.

“What? That’s absurd hyung.” Sungjong complained.

“Who were you texting with?” Dongwoo asked curiously.

“You spent so much time with your phone that I thought you were sexually attracted to it.” Hoya said already laughing at his cousin and the rest couldn’t help but at least giggle too.

“I am not saying anything to you anymore.” Sungjong answered between gritted teeth, enraged.

“Woohyun is just Woohyun, it doesn’t matter how much I tried to get rid of him he still managed to be there.” Sunggyu mumbled but everybody heard him perfectly.

“Are you taking me for granted Kim Sunggyu? Have you gone crazy? I can ruin you.” Woohyun said in an angry strangled voice.

“I didn’t mean that…” SLAP. Dongwoo slapped Sunggyu face with some force. “Ouch Dongwoo what the hell?” Sunggyu asked in an equally strangled voice and with a side of his face was redder than the other.

“It feels so nice, I’ve been wanting to slap you for some time now. KEKEKEKE. Can I do it again?” Dongwoo smiled with a strange twinkle in his eyes. “You totally deserve you know?”

Hoya clapped loudly. “This is daebak. Hit him again. I want to see.”

“Stop with the beatings. Let’s be civilized.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“Why are you are slapping him? I thought you were incapable of hurting somebody.” Sungyeol asked Dongwoo but didn’t dare to move from behind Myungsoo.

“Guys, hellooooo, I’m not an angel. I don’t do it often but I can use fists if I need too. Besides, that was for hurting me, and hurting Woohyun.” Dongwoo explained.

“I can’t breathe. Hoya, please, MOVE!” Woohyun whined.

“I kind of can’t too.” Sunggyu complained.

“Hoya out.” Dongwoo ordered and Hoya complied getting up to sit next Sungyeol, so he could defend him, and Myungsoo, if necessary, while Woohyun rolled to the ground, he and Sunggyu breathing heavily to catch up some air.

“A-are you ok?” Sunggyu asked looking at Woohyun sprawled by his side.

“Ye-eah.” Woohyun assured then turned around to look properly at his ex-neighbor. “Hoya, you’re heavy!”

“I am fit that’s different.” Hoya sassed back crossing his arms, amused to see them on the ground panting for air.

Sunggyu sat then looked at Woohyun. “I didn’t mean like that Woohyun.”

“What did you mean then?” Myungsoo voiced Woohyun question.

“I meant that you two are completely different. He knows how to deal with things most of the time. He moped because it’s kind of a natural reaction, you know to get sad, but we didn’t need to take him to the hospital.” Sunggyu explained.

“Well... that’s true.” Woohyun agreed.

“That doesn’t mean that what you did was right.” Dongwoo said. “Since we are remembering things I was getting too angry with your behavior so I had to slap you and let it out before my dark side takes over.”

“But I never slept with anyone that night. I said that to him and he got better after.” Sunggyu crossed his arms feeling wronged.

“We are not talking about that either. Stop playing dumb, we all know you are a genius.” Sungjong said annoyed.

“Hyung, I talked to you, I told you that if you kept mistreating him he would snap. He snapped today." Dongwoo clarified.

“And you’re blaming me? Who do you think that takes care of this punk 24/7? It’s not like I never fought for his ass either. He snapped because of Sungyeol, go throw your shit at him.” Sunggyu complained angrily.

“You what?” Woohyun asked confused.

“I’m not discussing this matter now.” Sunggyu glared hard and they all made silence until Hoya decided to break it.

“Boy, that trip totally backfired.”

“For you, I had fun.” Sungjong said remembering the twister game and giggling by himself.

“Well, I don’t know if the highlight of the trip was, aside from reasons, Sungyeol and Myungsoo making out or if it was Dongwoo sex education speech. OMG, that was so funny. Why didn’t you poke fun at him?” Woohyun started laughing mischievously while looking at Sunggyu from the corner of his eyes sending a look that only they two knew the meaning. Sunggyu seemed displeased, Sungyeol was blushing hard.

“Hyunnie, that’s not something a person should do to a person that is confused. But what can I do? I am an amazing teacher.” The pink haired boy smiled goofily.

“Yeah, maybe it’s about time for you to be an amazing teacher to Hoya hyung.” Myungsoo said surprising everybody and making the two older guys blush and Hoya doesn’t blush often.

“Hyung is blushiiiing.” Sungjong pointed happily.

“You go Myung.” Sungyeol and Myungsoo bumped fists, the lawyer already forgetting Sunggyu murderous ways.

“Just date him already! You know he likes you now. There’s no excuse anymore. And if I remember correctly you two are dating without the physical part.” Sunggyu said wriggling his brows but ended up looking like a confused hamster.

“We-ell….”  Hoya stuttered.

“Don’t press him.” Dongwoo pleaded, he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. He had never admitted to his friend that he loved him and this was making him embarrassed to no end.

“Let’s stop a bit to discuss this matter. What Dongwoo has to do to get a chance with you?” Woohyun said in a business-like voice. “You already dated for one day. Omg, I almost forgot how funny it was you walking around with his hands on your body and he getting all territorial.”

“Hyunnie, stop!” Dongwoo climbed over Woohyun trying to shut his mouth himself.

“But you’ve been waiting for forever.” Woohyun managed to talk while he wrestled his cousin.

“I was never sure...” Hoya mumbled and somehow that left everybody frozen and looking at his blushing self.

“What? So if I had told you… you would have given me a chance?” Dongwoo asked confused releasing Woohyun and sitting properly to pay attention to this big news.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I wanted to give it a try at some point but you liked another person at the time, that now I know it was Sunggyu and I don’t know if I should be offended by your tastes.” Hoya said avoiding his gaze.

“Heeeeeeeeeey.” Sunggyu complained loudly. “I am an Idol; I must have a good face.”

“You have fans because you sing not because you have the face. That’s Woohyun job, to be the face of your group.” Sungyeol sassed him.

“My talent is quite offended now. But thank you, I do my best to keep this face good.” Woohyun said and did a hair flip with his non-existent long hair.

“I’m the one offended.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun patted his back giggling about his behavior.

“Hello, focus hereeeeeeee! Who cares about Woohyun hyung face, I’m interested in this.” Sungjong said raising his voice. "How come you were never sure? Dongwoo hyung was obvious."

“Sometimes it would seem like he wanted and sometimes it seemed like it was just his personality and a good mood combined. Sorry Dongwoo, but you are a bit confusing to me.” Hoya made a guilty face.

“The funny thing is I often felt this way before.” Sunggyu agreed.

“KIM SUNGGYU!!!!!” Woohyun scolded.

“What? I am stating a fact, if I wanted him I wouldn’t have messed with you.” Sunggyu argued back.

“So that time… and then later...” Dongwoo asked carefully.

“Yeah…”

“What time? What happened? What you’re not telling us?” Sungyeol asked curiously.

“I kind of confessed on the infamous club night. But I don’t think it came out looking like a confession. In the end, I settled on taking care of him until he found a new person. I wasn’t really mad that Sunggyu and Woohyun had a night together but I was mad because they hurt the one that at the time I loved.” He continued explaining.

“Why you kept saying you liked girls only? Better yet why you wanted to introduce him to other guys?” Myungsoo asked rather confused.

“Since I couldn’t figure him out I was torn between stirring up some reaction off him or making sure he would be loved by someone nice.” Hoya explained.

“Tha-at is a lot process right now. My mind can’t function properly… Can somebody change the subject for now?” Dongwoo stuttered nervously as if the point of his life was destroyed and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“I am so happy. Kiss kiss.” Sungjong said making kissy faces to them both.

“No, no no NOOOO.” Dongwoo said frustrated as he gripped his pink hair and looked in front of him without focusing, getting into the zombie state that Sungjong proclaimed he hated and making the younger sigh. He didn’t know if he should be happy, or sad, or angered or any other thing. He felt confused with so many different feelings mixing inside him.

“Are you ok hyung?” Woohyun patted his back in concern but the older didn’t answer back.

“It’s better if I talk about it with him later.” Hoya blushed for the second time that day and averted their gaze.

“So it was Dongwoo hyung being dumb? What a turn of events.” Sungyeol concluded.

“As if you can talk about it, Sungyeol. Dongwoo can say whatever he wants to me later but I have never laid a finger on him. You took advantage of Myungsoo’s feelings to feel him up. Even though I don’t agree with hyung beating you up I agree that you shouldn’t have done that. Not only this was dumb it was a low blow and while he was sleeping too. Not cool man.” Hoya accused the tallest as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head in a disappointed manner.

“He is right hyung, not cool at all.” The maknae agreed with his cousin. How can someone be so dumb? No wonder his conscience was bitching up so much.

“Omg guys, I wanted to save him. He was about to be drugged and gang-raped.” Sungyeol said frustrated.

“AT WHAT EXPENSES?" The oldest singer shouted and Hoya and Woohyun got ready to tackle him down again, though this time it wasn’t necessary. “I told you I would beat you up if I discovered what you did and every time you tell me a chapter…” Sunggyu made air quotes in the air. “I get madder at you. You felt him up after, when they weren’t there anymore. Now I understand why Myungsoo left that night, you wanted to use his body to experience things.”

“Hyung, let it go.”  Myungsoo pleaded than turned to Sungyeol. “And you, can you stop remembering me that?”

“Sorry, I swear on my Japanese snacks, on Jurumie and….” The ex-model mumbled nervously.

“Yah! Don’t swear on those things, it makes invalid.” Myungsoo scolded the lawyer.

“Let me just kill this bastard.” Sunggyu said already getting up.

“If you kill Sungyeol Myungsoo might collapse and we won’t know the end of the story. I kind of want to know all the way, you know?” The pink haired boy went out of his zombie state and tried to convince the oldest to not kill one of his favorites dongsaengs, hearing their story would sure make him forget a bit of what he just heard until he figured out what to do too.

“Hyung, there’s ice cream in the fridge.”  Myungsoo said to Woohyun and he got up to find it, Sunggyu anger would subside with ice cream for sure, if only he knew that ice cream or chocolate pancakes did the trick back then... He got back shortly after giving a spoon and the whole ice cream bucket to Sunggyu. Fuck diet.

“Let’s just proceed.” Dongwoo suggested.

“Even with the sordid details?” Myungsoo asked just to be sure.

“I can pass that.” Sunggyu and Hoya said in unison.

“But I can’t.” Sungjong disagreed.

“Me neither, keep talking, keep talking.” Woohyun said interested, the conversation was going to somewhere he liked.

“See why I said to keep a secret to Woohyun hyung? He is just impossible.” Sungyeol complained.

“You love me.” Woohyun accused.

“I hate you.” Sungyeol retorted. “I hate you so much you don’t even know.” Before Woohyun could argue further Myungsoo mouthed the words ‘This is a big lie.’ to him so he just stuck his tongue out and giggled waiting for the story to continue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been some weeks since their failed little trip was over and they weren’t able to see each other for different reasons. Sungyeol had traveled to god knows where, and Hoya and Sungjong stayed in Busan with their families until they had to come back, Woohyun was helping out in his mother restaurant and helping Boohyun to set his own restaurant now that he was out of the army. Sunggyu and Myungsoo just disappeared, and after some pestering on Woohyun part, Sunggyu revealed a photo of him and Myungsoo in the hospital with some volunteer identification. Sunggyu said he was training his vocals, singing for children in the cancer ward and they seem to appreciate that. Needless to say, Woohyun got jealous over that and almost threw his phone on the wall.

Another semester in Seoul U was going to start and the whole student population was excited. Not because they were going to have classes, but because they would meet their friends every day again, and most of the girls were not going to lose time to start stalking/gossiping/fangirling about their favorite oppas. Needless to say, Woohyun topped the gossip charts again because he re-entered college to study Music and that meant that he was going to spend more time in college.

“I still can’t believe you passed without cramming your ass off.” Hoya was amazed.

“I told you guys that I knew enough.” Woohyun answered cockily.

“Well, thanks to that you’re going to spend more time with us.” Dongwoo hugged his cousin.

“Right, I’m going to be the last to leave.” Woohyun saddened. Dongwoo, Sungyeol, and Hoya, Sungjong, Sunggyu, Myungsoo then him, that was the graduation order now.

“If you focus you can catch up with me, we can even graduate together, just study hard ok?” Sunggyu reassured his younger friend and the new music student seemed more relieved with the possibility.

“Where is the maknae line?” Dongwoo asked.

“Sungjong was going to meet somebody that entered this year, he is all suspicious lately, texting as if there is no tomorrow, does anybody knows if he is dating?” Hoya asked full of suspicion.

“Let your cousin be, he has the right to fall in love.” Sunggyu nagged at him.

“What about Myungie and Yeollie?” Dongwoo asked looking around to see if he spotted the other two. “I miss them.”

“Probably on a date.” Woohyun muffled a laugh.

“Woohyun, they aren’t you, you know Yeol doesn’t roll this way.” Hoya scolded him. “Myungsoo probably doesn’t either. Besides, if you don’t remember, they fought in Busan.”

“And didn’t make it up yet as far as I know.” Sunggyu added.

“I was just kidding, man.” Woohyun pouted to annoy Hoya but before he could complain Dongwoo spoke loudly.

“There they are!” He pointed. Sungyeol made his entrance from one door of the cafeteria and Myungsoo made his seconds later through the opposite door, walking distractedly with his Ipad in hands. “I’m having a dèjá vú feeling. I hope they don’t bump into each other again.”

“Hi, guys.” Sungyeol greeted calmly glancing cautiously to Myungsoo that sat without uttering a word.

“Woaw, the Prodigal Son and the Good Samaritan arrived.” Woohyun said teasingly. Yes, he was moody in Busan but now it seemed that he forgot his own drama and was excited about his Music classes.

“Do you make biblical jokes now? I’m not a prodigal son.” Sungyeol was annoyed by Woohyun remark.

“I don’t really mind him. I am the good one anyway.” Myungsoo talked without lifting his eyes from the Ipad and Sunggyu raised a brow, Myungsoo didn’t look so pissed like before, maybe he and Sungyeol talked to each other and made up.

“What are you doing with your eyes glued on that. Look at us, you didn’t even greet us!” Woohyun scolded putting his hands on top of the screen.

“I was reading an article about some new drug and its effects but if you insist…” He turned the iPad off and looked at all of them minus Sungyeol. “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you again, I hope this year we all become closer.” He glared at Woohyun. “Satisfied now?”

“Pretty much. I knew you could do it.” Woohyun patted his head as if he was patting a puppy. 

“Omg look that way, what a hot girl.” Hoya said and half of them looked at the girl who entered the cafeteria alone. Dongwoo sighed sadly and Myungsoo turned his Ipad on again. “Look Myungsoo, look, she is hot.” Hoya elbowed his younger friend.

“I’m not interested hyung, if you like her just go talk to her.” The said boy said not lifting his eyes from the device.

“Omg, she is coming this way. Do any of you know her?” Sungyeol asked them clearly a bit interested.

“I think I know her.” Sunggyu said shocking them. The girl put a finger on her lips as if motioning for them to make silence and went behind Myungsoo covering his eyes with her hands. _What? The girl knew Myungsoo too?_ Suddenly Hoya lost his interest, he probably wouldn’t stand a chance against someone with Myungsoo face.

“Guess who?” The girl said seductively on the younger ears and Myungsoo froze in place, paling a bit as his friends and the other students observed them.

“…”

“I know you remember me~. We have _a lot_ of memories together.”

“Hyorin noona.” He answered faintly and the girl released him. He turned to look at her properly and the girl took the chance to peck his lips while his fangirls gasped loudly, whispered or protested about what they were seeing.

“I transferred to Seoul, I’m going to start my doctorship here.” She explained before Myungsoo could even conjure a puzzled expression.

“Ouch my heart, noona, you don’t look at me anymore?” Sunggyu complained dramatically putting his hand at his heart and faking pain and Woohyun eyes almost became flames to burn the girl.

“Oh Sunggyu, you’re there. Did you and Myungsoo patch up? I thought that would never happen. Wait, shouldn’t you have graduated by now? I thought you would work with your father.”

“I changed majors, I’m studying Music now.” Sunggyu answered simply and hoped that she didn’t dwell much on family matters.

“What about you Myungie, what are you doing? We kind of lost contact, but you know, I want to become close again.” She ran a hand through his hair and got close to look in his eyes.

“Med. Didn’t you have a boyfriend?” He asked her back with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

“I had. Past. I’m single and lonely now.” She explained.

“Oh, really?” Myungsoo smirked himself. "Maybe we can talk a bit more privately." He said in a low seductive voice that was really weird for them to hear. Sungyeol eyes twitched, he felt weird inside and now he didn’t like this girl anymore.

“Oh, I would really like that.” The girl smirked back.

“That’s my cue guys, I’ll see you again in… I don’t really know.” Myungsoo was about to rise on his feet when Sungyeol grabbed his wrist.

“Woah.” Dongwoo was amazed and was internally dancing to celebrate the girl taking an interest in Myungsoo and not Hoya.

“What? Myungsoo, that’s so not you. What about what you told me in the cafe?” Sungyeol asked confused.

“Do you have a problem, Myung? Do you want to stay with your friends?” The girl asked not sure how to act.

“Not at all noona.” He said still looking at Sungyeol in the eyes. “Sungyeol, I am single and lonely too, I can do whatever I want. Now release me, I want to catch up with my ex if you know what I mean.” He freed his wrist and approached the girl, putting a hand around her waist. _Ok, maybe Myungsoo was still pissed at him._

“Myungsoo, I love when you are fierce, I have a feeling that you’re all different now.” The girl chuckled.

“I grew up noona, I am a man now. I can do a lot of things I couldn’t before. You’ll see.” They left laughing leaving his friends all dumbfounded.

“She is Myungsoo ex??? She is hot, no wonder you two fought over her.” Hoya said still impressed by the girl beauty.

“I don’t know how he got her, he was/is so awkward and weird, and she is a noona too you know. They dated when he was 15 and she was 20 and I lost to him. But whatever, I got over, now I only love myself.” Sunggyu talked as he opened a chocolate bar, eating without a care in the world.

“So mean.” Woohyun grumbled while crossing his arms and pouting.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sunggyu blinked pretending he didn’t know anything about the younger feelings.

“So he charmed her when he was fifteen? I’m impressed.”  Hoya was flabbergasted.

“I think it was more like she charmed him. He was so weird.” Sunggyu laughed remembering Myungsoo teenage years and his inability to deal with people.

“Guys, don’t you find a bit weird? I mean since Myungsoo entered college he always rejects people that come after him and this girl came and talked for less than five minutes, kissed him and he turned into another person smirking and saying things like ‘I’ll see you again in.. I don’t know’.” Sungyeol mimicked his voice.

“He didn’t turn into another person Sungyeol, he just doesn’t show all of himself at once. You should know that.” Sunggyu said and the model didn’t have any more words to retort. Yeah, Myungsoo had many sides, he was always surprising. “Besides those two were glued even before they dated.”

“But didn’t he liked another person? How could he jump into that girl?” Dongwoo wondered aloud.

“Maybe he knows that the person he likes won’t like him back. Don’t you remember that he cried last semester because of that?” Hoya explained making Dongwoo nod and Sungyeol shift in his seat, feeling all kinds of uncomfortable and guilty.

“It’s the first time I see him interested in having sex, let the poor guy have some. He seems a little bit grumpy too, now that he has a fuckbuddy he’ll have a happier face.” Woohyun stated.

“I don’t like that.” Sungyeol said through greeted teeth.

“Why? A fuckbuddy is good to let the steam off. It helps you to feel wanted too, which giving the situation can mend his self-steam if he ever had problems with that.” Although he said that, Woohyun had doubts that self-steam was really a problem for Myungsoo, the guy sure had a mirror at home, wherever his home was.

“You would know that right Woohyun?” Hoya teased his neighbor.

“I would, it’s in my past. Now I am another person. Totally committed to my one-sided love but, I won’t give up.” Woohyun said confidently.

“I don’t want to hear this dumb conversation anymore.” Sunggyu left the table before Woohyun could finish his sentence.

“But what he told you at the café?” Woohyun decided not to mind Sunggyu for once in his life and asked curiously, but Sungyeol just ignored his question.

“I just don’t like it, this is too weird.” Sungyeol said and also left their table in the direction Myungsoo went earlier.

He wanted to look for Myungsoo but didn’t find him anywhere. He was passing in front of a board of notices and something caught his attention. His university was going to participate in a program in partnership with Tokyo University and was about to open for submissions of students by any major that wanted to give a try at an exchange program for the period of one year. Tokyo. What an interesting proposal. Maybe he could try, his agency had a branch there and he didn’t have the highest grades but they would probably test him. He took a photo with his phone from the paper and decided to take a better look later.

_______________________________________

The next few days Myungsoo had lunch with Hyorin and they were talking and laughing like old friends in their own bubble, it was a new sight to the people in Seoul U, they weren’t used to see Myungsoo so carefree with someone that wasn’t Sungyeol. Even with his other friends, they knew he was a bit closed off, and lately, he and Sungyeol had some kind of subtle tension going on. That day his friends arrived and instead of going to their usual table, they went for the one Myungsoo was sitting with Hyorin.

“Hi, I don’t believe Myungsoo introduced us properly. I’m Nam Woohyun.” He was the first to speak and added a charming smile at the end of his sentence.

“Oh right, sorry about that, this is Hoya hyung, Dongwoo hyung, Sungyeol and our dongsaeng Sungjongie.” Myungsoo introduced his other friends briefly.

“Kim Hyorin. Wow, I never saw you with so many friends. You changed, I‘m happy for you.” The girl said with a proud voice.

“Yeah right, thank you.” He said flatly.

“Anyway guys, my birthday is coming and I want to celebrate with a free special meal with my friends.” Woohyun proceeded with the point of his interruption.

“NAM’s food yaaaay!!!!” Hoya and Dongwoo shouted happily clapping hands and Dongwoo even bounced up and down.

“Why are they so excited?” She asked.

“His mom food is the best in town, she owns a restaurant.” Sungjong explained to her.

“Oh.”

“Everyone here is invited, if you want to bring your girlfriend you can, Myungsoo.” Woohyun smiled brightly and Sungyeol internally winced at his choice of words.

“If Myungsoo wants me there I’ll go.” She assured him.

“Nice, table for eight I’m counting on you to bring this social turtle there noona. Now if you excuse me, I’m too excited about my new classes, I want to arrive early. Byyye!” Woohyun skipped happily through the cafeteria bringing smiles to the faces of his fans.

“He is so happy with the choice he made. I’m so happy for him.” Dongwoo said pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye.

“That’s because you’re nice, come, I want to introduce you to some people, I heard about another contest, we need a bigger team this time.” Hoya and Dongwoo also went out.

“Yah, don’t leave me here.” Sungjong ran after his hyungs and the three went out of the cafeteria leaving Myungsoo, Sungyeol, and Hyorin together in a table.

“What about you?” Myungsoo asked rather coldly.

“I still have half an hour until my class starts.” Sungyeol retorted in a tone that said ‘I’m staying’.

“Don’t you see you’re in the way?” Myungsoo asked through greeted teeth.

“Kim Myungsoo, is this your way to treat your friend? You don’t have many, you should cherish him.” She lectured him.

“Why would I if he doesn’t cherish me?” Myungsoo spat back leaving the girl surprised and looking disapprovingly to Sungyeol now.

“Hey, that’s not true.” Sungyeol complained.

“Sungyeol even I know that what you’ve done is not normal, or you go all in or you back off. If you’re not going to go away, I will. Bye noona, wait for me later, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Sure.” He kissed her tenderly on the lips, making Sungyeol eyes twitch in anger and Myungsoo fangirls have some murderous glints in their eyes, before leaving the two there.

The model stood in place and observed his friend until he left the cafeteria while the girl was observing him as if he was a lab rat and everything he did could be the results of an extensive research.

“Sungyeol-shi are you ok? I hope Myungsoo and I didn’t make you uncomfortable." She tried to get his attention.

“I’m fine.” He was about to leave the table when she talked again.

“You don’t like me, do you?”

He raised a brow. “Huh? No, there’s nothing like that.” He lied, the truth is, if he could, Myungsoo and this girl would not be hanging out together.

“Don’t pretend. I majored in psychology. I can see written all over your face.” He gulped. “What did he mean by going all in?” Sungyeol looked to everything in his sight but not to her eyes. “Forget I asked, I just wonder why Myungsoo is mad at you.”

“It’s not your business.” He answered with more anger than what he intended to.

“You know what? I’ve known him for a long time. He and Sunggyu spent a lot of time in my home when they were kids. I watched him turn from a cute baby to an awkward handsome teenager. I also dated him for a year, I can easily say that I know him better than you. He only acts that way when people push him to the edge. Did you push him to the edge Sungyeol shi?”

“How can he have dated someone older than him by five years? As far as I know, girls mature faster so at least when they are young they prefer older boys.” Sungyeol decided that a good strategy was to change the topic back to her.

“Hahaha, let me tell you something, he enjoyed and allowed everything we did together even though he knew it was illegal. We used to have fun together and I taught him well everything I know, if you know what I mean, but we knew we hadn’t deep feelings for each other.” 

“How can he be with someone that doesn’t love him?”

“I don’t know, but I think Myungsoo is lonely and I can take care of his loneliness for as long as he wants.” She chuckled. “I am good at that and I know he enjoys being with me that way. I don’t mind to be his rebound, I am lucky that he is still single, he doesn’t need to do much to have any girl he wants.”

Sungyeol gritted his teeth not liking the way she was talking about his friend.

“Over my dead body he’ll do this.”

“Did you see him kissing me? We are progressing fast, once I really get him in bed he isn’t going to leave there for a long time. Do you have some illusion that he is that virtuous? If so you’re being naïve. Little Myung was a great sex partner and now that he has a body of an adult…. I just can’t wait to discover his new tricks.”

“Over my dead body, get the hell away from him.” Sungyeol tone of voice came out menacingly.

“I think you’re somehow jealous, is this why he is mad at you?” She dropped her voice low. “Do you have feelings for him? Don’t be shy, you can talk to me, I know he is bi. Are you being indecisive?” 

“I-I…” Sungyeol started to stutter, this girl was messing with his head and he couldn’t even retort properly.

 _‘I like this girl. She is my type. The type that annoys you.’_ To top all of his discomforts his conscience chose this moment to make him suffer even more.

“Did I ask a difficult question?” She smirked. “Sungyeol shi, Myungsoo looks for sincerity; if you aren’t sincere you can’t stand a chance. Go hard or go home.” She got up and went away, leaving Sungyeol red in anger.

___________________________________________________

Woohyun birthday has come and gone and Myungsoo really had the guts to bring his ex there. She mingled easily with everybody, Dongwoo and Woohyun respectively were happy that the girl was not interested in Sunggyu or Hoya, Sungjong seemed to not see her as a threat to the group and let her pat him, LET HER PAT HIM, and Sungjong doesn’t like females patting him. Hoya tried to dig the dirt between Sunggyu and Myungsoo but the girl didn’t say much, he ended up concluding that maybe she didn’t even know that Sunggyu liked her before and stopped trying to bring info out of her.

The moment she said she had baby pictures of her and Sunggyu together she won Woohyun over, actually she came prepared with tons of photos of Sunggyu and Myungsoo to embarrass them. Woohyun squealed seeing baby Gyu pictures and even Myungsoo was amused to see the volume of cheeks that he had before. When Myungsoo started appearing in the photos Sunggyu seemed more grumpy and scrunched his face in the funniest ways and that seems to make everybody laugh at the older expenses.

Sungyeol couldn't care less about those pictures. It seemed that the only one that was hating on the girl was him and he couldn’t help but think about the irony. Before everybody hated a girl, but him, and now everybody loved this one, but him. He got so frustrated at the party that he decided to turn on the fuck button in his life and give the Tokyo program a try. He didn’t believe that he had the grades for it but hey, in this world one doesn’t pay to dream, right? The next day, the last day possible, he sent all required documents to the college board. He didn’t have a certification of language proficiency through but he hoped a copy of his passport and his birth certificate was enough proof.

A few days later was Valentine's day. Every couple on the campus was walking with hearts on their background and rubbing their luck on the others faces. Half of the single population had what Hyorin called lack-of-lover-depression that lasted until the singles day where they all would eat black noodles. Their little group seemed to think that it was a funny joke, all of them but Sungyeol. The other half of the student population didn’t care about being single or not, but the majority of the female single population had gifts and chocolates ready to give to them once more this year.

Woohyun brought a necklace with two musical notes put together to resemble a heart as a pendant for Sunggyu but wasn’t sure if he should give to the older. He didn’t want to be rejected ~~again~~ on Valentine’s Day, so he ended up sending anonymously and, on contrary to his beliefs, Sunggyu ended up loving it. He wanted to thank whoever sent him this since he was popular but not enough to earn gifts, and Woohyun felt proud but decided not to out himself in fear that Sunggyu decided not to use it anymore.

Sunggyu brought a Wonka bar and hid inside Woohyun bag with a printed card, to not give away his identity, by saying “He is not good enough for you.” Woohyun ripped the poor card in an anger fit later saying “THE HAMSTER WILL BE MINE SOONER OR LATER FUCKERS”, nobody really understood him but he still got quite the amount of chocolate that he said he would use later for some recipe.

Dongwoo used the same tactics with Hoya, but he gave him the latest game that his younger friend desperately wanted to play but didn’t have the money to buy yet, alongside with Barney (it could be their baby right? Purple + Dinosaur?) stuffed toy that he hoped it gave his identity away. Results? Hoya loved the game, said he would put the dinosaur to sleep with him on his bed, didn’t know who could give him this awesome present and missed some chocolates he received last year; he surely dropped on the girl's ranks. Dongwoo couldn’t believe this fucker obliviousness, he was being way transparent with Hoya than he ever was with any boyfriend or crush he ever had, but at least he received some chocolates and some messages saying ‘Don’t give up’ ‘Fighting’ and ‘Oppa, have strength!’.

Myungsoo always received many chocolates on this day but this year he only received some cards of some fangirls congratulating him. He wanted to roll his eyes but was too polite for this. He and Hyorin weren’t in love at all, but they didn’t need to know that or else he would have to run and hide before being flooded with gifts and chocolates just like the year before.

Sungjong appeared in the cafeteria quite troubled that year. Not only he had received many chocolates (he didn’t mind that, he had a bit of sweet tooth), but someone outside college sent him a teddy bear almost his size and a red roses bouquet. He got thinking over and over but thought that the person that had money to do this probably wouldn’t so he didn’t know what to do, what to think and who else could possibly be. Aside from trouble to carry his gifts, Sungjong also got a lot of teasing from the guys and was surprised to see even Myungsoo joining them.

With Haeun out of the picture and Myungsoo supposedly with a girlfriend, Sungyeol became this year main target, everybody was throwing themselves at his feet, he was flattered but mainly annoyed. He didn’t want to receive gifts and chocolates from these people at all. He could give the chocolates to Sungjong later but reject gifts was harder since they shoved on his hands and ran away.

_‘If you had been truthful to yourself you would probably receiving a gift from Myungsoo, or going on a date, or getting laid, that is what you want anyway.’_

“You again!” Sungyeol groaned and people pass by him with suspicious looks.

_‘Shout louder Sungyeol so they all think you’re crazy. Hehehehe. Anyway, look at the happy couple and see what you’re missing.’_

Sungyeol observed Myungsoo from a distance, he had his hands around her waist and was too close for comfort. Sometimes she rested her head on his shoulder and he played with her hair. And that seemed to be the last straw for him’.

“He isn’t playing with her hair, he can’t play with her hair, he plays with MY hair.” He murmured in an angry tone and had his eyes twitching with the sight. He felt betrayed, but at the same time not. His brain said Myungsoo was free and single so he could do whatever he wanted, his heart was never so squeezed before. Haeun was good at pretending so he never was jealous of her but he was being as jealous as fuck with the younger. That girl was stealing HIS Myungsoo, the one who said loved HIM. _Myungsoo is supposed to love only me._

_‘WOW, I wasn’t waiting for this. Are you finally admitting you love him?’_

“I don’t love him but I’m also far from friendship at this point. What to do?”

_‘What do you want to do?’_

“I don’t want them together, I want Myungsoo by my side only, like before. I miss him like crazy since last year.” Sungyeol admitted.

_‘But although he is trying to keep your spat inconspicuous he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore.  He probably wants an upgrade, a labeled upgrade. It’s all or nothing. It's going hard or going home kind of deal.’_

“Upgrade…” Sungyeol thought aloud.

_‘Yes, upgrade.’_

“I have to think some things over.” He concluded.

 

 


	28. Let's talk about us - Agreement - Dating you – Cockblocking I – Talk Talk Talk

 

 

Sungyeol spent the next couple of days again in zombie mode much to Sungjong displeasure. The maknae seemed in conflict about something and wanted advice, but the only person he thought that could give him some without mocking him too much was uncooperative and was giving weird stares to Myungsoo and Hyorin. Actually, he was sure Myungsoo wasn’t going to laugh at him but deemed that he wouldn’t be able to cover the advice part. Soon enough Sungjong gave up and decided to keep things for himself, he hated Zombyeollie.

Sungyeol was thinking hard about the way he was feeling. Attracted. He couldn’t believe he was attracted to Myungsoo. From all people, and from all the girls throwing themselves at his feet, he had to be attracted to Myungsoo. Not that he was denying that anymore, after what he has done in Busan, yeah after Myungsoo got mad, he understood it was wrong of him to do what he had done, and now he just embraced it.

Now he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to run his hands all over his chest, abs, shoulders, arms, legs and ... Myungsoo was tempting. Very tempting. And the way he unconsciously licked his lips had Sungyeol gripping his knees tight under the table not to jump on him and do something in front of all the people in the cafeteria. Not that his conscience would let him do that. He would totally jump him, of course, but not in front of the others, he wasn’t an exhibitionist. The point was that Sungyeol desired him and after Myungsoo refused him, he wanted him even more. He said it wasn’t love, but it didn’t mean he hadn’t some feelings for the younger either.

As Myungsoo said a few days prior, it was not normal to do what Sungyeol did if he only wanted friendship, so he threw the idea of being friends away fast. He decided to be honest, to say whatever he was feeling to the younger to see his reactions and suggest that they would spend some time adjusting until he was ready enough to have a serious relationship (that actually required everything going right). It was a Sunday early evening when Sungyeol decided to end this torment for them both and call him.

 _The person you dialed it is unavailable, leave a message or try again later._ Sungyeol waited impatiently for the BEEP sound on the phone before trying to say everything he wanted in the short amount of time available.

"Myungsoo, It’s me, Sungyeol… I… I know you’re not picking up my calls on purpose and, with all that happened between us, I understand why you’re mad. But I’ve been thinking things over since Busan and I think we should talk. No, screw that, we need to talk and solve this Myungsoo. I can’t take whatever is happening between us anymore. I also have some serious things to discuss with you, and I think it's in your best interest to hear what I have to say. That’s it…. I hope you listen to this." 

He decided to also send a message right after so Myungsoo wouldn’t delete without hearing him.

**Lawyeol: Listen to my message and come to my place, I’m waiting for you.**

__________________________________________________________________

Myungsoo was sitting in his car seat about to put his keys on ignition when his phone received both voice and text message. He promised himself he wouldn't pick the call up, he was able to do that, and that he wouldn’t look at Sungyeol message, but a second later gave up, read and listened. He has always had some hope that Sungyeol would come around, even if his rational side told himself over and over again that the model didn’t love him (before he was sure that Sungyeol was straight but later he gave up this theory).

From all the things Sungyeol said what caught his attention was ‘I think it's in your best interest to hear what I have to say’. What the hell Sungyeol was up to now? He didn’t want to go to his place, he had a date with Hyorin in a bit, but.... ok, he had to admit, he was dying out of curiosity. He inhaled and exhaled before letting his frustrations loose.

"ARGGHHHHH!! WHY DO I HAVE TO LOVE THIS PERSON!??? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG IN MY LIFE????" He shouted inside the car and hit the steering wheel many times until he accidentally honked and a person walking on the sidewalk through a judging look at him, obviously questioning his sanity.

As if his body couldn’t obey his brain, and against to his better judgment, he decided to talk to the model, but instead of coming there he would ask what he was talking about through text.

Meanwhile, Sungyeol tossed his phone in the nightstand and rolled left and right on his bed already frustrated. After good ten minutes he heard the phone vibrate, would it be Myungsoo? Did he listen to his message? He grabbed the phone and indeed Myungsoo sent him something.

 **MS: What do you want to say?** That’s not the answer he wanted but at least he got Myungsoo attention now _._

 **Lawyeol:** **Just come here and you’ll know it.**  Sungyeol answered back quickly.

**MS: Have a date today.**

**Lawyeol: Don’t go.** Sungyeol insisted, he hoped that he was still up in Myungsoo list of priorities like how he thought he was last year.

 **MS: Can’t.** Myungsoo answered and he got disappointed. Did you get tired of me already? Do you want to move on this much? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The truth was that Myungsoo was sure of what he wanted: a relationship with him; and with feelings or not he wasn’t ready for one, but at this point, he would go the max he could for the younger and actually reach for him. He knew he had screwed up too much but hoped that Myungsoo could accept what he had in mind.

**Lawyeol: Come before you meet her. You REALLY need to know this.**

Myungsoo wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. He could predict that Sungyeol wasn’t going to spill things through texts no matter how much he tried. He thought about what the model could possibly want and concluded one thing: trouble for his heart. He decided not to answer the model messages and actually move with the car towards Hyorin's place, but a few streets later his curiosity and the desperate, hopeless fool in love that he was, made him turn around and go towards Sungyeol apartment. He instantly got mad at himself, he had no pride whatsoever when it came to his crush.

“Sungyeol, this better be good!” He mumbled while driving.

Fifteen minutes later he was at Sungyeol door. If he was able to make the conversation short he could still drive fast and get to Hyorin place only fifteen minutes late. He rang the doorbell loudly, shifting nervously in place but trying to calm himself down at the same time. And when the older opened the door he seemed surprised and at the same time happy and relieved.

“Why did you call me? I have a date with Hyorin noona in half an hour, be quick.” He spoke sternly so Sungyeol opened his door ajar and the younger went inside so they could talk.

“I don’t want to see you with this girl anymore.” He started simply.

“Why? Why would I do what you say?” Myungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing; did Sungyeol made him come here to fight again? Because, if he continued talking like that, a fight would be a sure thing.

“I don’t like her. She only wants your body. I can’t let her have you.” Sungyeol explained and Myungsoo scoffed.

“Tell me something Sungyeol, what is really the difference between you two? From what happened between us in Busan you clearly wanted to have my body only.”

“It’s different, I care for you.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo snorted.

“What makes you think she doesn’t? If you don’t know the difference yet I’ll be nice and clear things up for you. I don’t have feelings for her, that’s what makes me able to have a relationship with her without being hurt. I know my heart and she knows hers, as long as we have that in mind we will be good. So mind your own business.” He finished with a hiss.

“No Myungsoo, I won’t mind my own business. This is so not you, you’re hooking up with her to get back at me.” Sungyeol accused.

“You only know me for a few months, what makes you think you know me that well? I’m not doing anything to get back at you, don’t be conceited. What is the problem with me having a fuck buddy? If you can’t give me what I want it's fine, just back off so I can search for other people what I can't have with you. Don’t you see that I am trying to move on?” The other retorted angrily.

“No freaking way. Not that girl. That girl isn’t getting her hands on you.” Sungyeol said through gritted teeth angered by Myungsoo speech.

“The fuck Sungyeol? I . am . not . your . property.” Myungsoo talked slowly while he walked towards the older trying to intimidate him and at the same time get his message through.

“I know, I know.” The older whined.

“Now, if that’s all you had to say… I need to go, I have a pretty woman waiting for me.”  He was about to turn around when Sungyeol reached for the younger hand and intertwined their fingers. Myungsoo looked into their hands not knowing what to think about what was happening so he decided to wait and see.

“What if I gave you a chance?” Sungyeol said quickly and Myungsoo narrowed his eyes searching in him any kind of indication that he was lying.

“I don’t know. Are you playing with me? Don’t give me hope if you don’t mean Sungyeol. You already did it twice and I don’t want to be played anymore.”

“No. Come, I think is better if we sit, I have a lot of things to talk about, just hear me a bit, if you don’t like what I have in mind I won’t interfere in your love life anymore.”

“Fair enough.” Sungyeol brought Myungsoo to sit in the middle of the living room still holding the younger hands and Myungsoo kept his eyes on it.

“Before I start I apologize for the way I’ve been behaving since I came to know about your feelings.” The younger nodded acknowledging although he didn’t feel like forgiving him though it felt nice to have their hands together with fingers intertwined.

“I want to be honest with you from now on and I want to start by talking to you about the night we spent with Haeun and I want to tell you a few things related to that.” Hearing this Myungsoo pulled his hand away.

“I don’t want to talk about her. What does she have to do with this?” He said annoyed.

“I can’t start talking about us if I don’t talk a bit about her simply because ‘us’ started with ‘her’. Sorry, just bear with me for five minutes please?” Myungsoo groaned but motioned for Sungyeol to continue. “That night… I was drunk but there are a few things I remember. A lot is hazy though. I remember taking your clothes off." They both blushed lightly. "I remember that you kept looking at me in the eyes even if you were... ehr, doing her. I remember that you responded well to whatever I did to you.”

“What’s the point in this?” Myungsoo asked trying to sound angry but his face was all red in embarrassment.

“Just let me finish. I spent a month thinking and rethinking not only my relationship with her but also what I felt that night. I was confused but I refused to believe whatever I was feeling. I also observed you a lot in that month, I think that after that night I started to pay attention to you and I felt many things like anger and curiosity, sometimes I would also feel something more that kept remembering that night. But of course, I always pushed this away.”

“When I was in the hospital, I found out you were easy to talk to. After you opened my eyes, and I asked around, I couldn’t be mad at you anymore, so I gave in to my curiosity and pressed you to be my friend. After that, we just got closer and closer and I was liking, I knew you could misinterpret me and I didn’t want that, but since you never pushed yourself on me I never thought you could really develop feelings, I knew I attracted you but I thought you were just choosing not to act on it.”

“When you confessed, I was at loss of words. I never saw that coming, I thought we were going towards the best friend path and then I got angry, not with you because I just can’t get mad at your awkward self, but angry that I didn’t notice, it was like you were giving me signals and everything made sense.”

“You’re not the brightest person in the world. Actually… I don’t know about your grades but you’re really dumb with love related things.” Myungsoo deadpanned.

“Hey, I told you I was slow. And my grades are just fine.” Sungyeol complained loudly.

“And I thought you said that referring to your childhood days. You’re still as slow now or you just didn’t grow up. Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you. Is there a point in your speech?”

“Of course there is. Let me continue, I spent some time working on it.” Myungsoo motioned for him to continue and he cleared his throat. “Ok where I was? Ahn yeah, I got awkward, I didn’t know what to do and was conflicted because part of me really wanted to, you know, touch you and the other was denying everything. When we were in Busan...  when I saw what those men were about to do to you... I couldn’t think straight and did whatever, but that was just me not restraining myself and doing whatever I wanted to do, and that was when I got to finally admit that I am heavily attracted to you.”

“The thing is I am afraid. You don’t know how much Haeun hurt me, maybe you saw in college a zombie, but I spent every time crying when I was at home. She broke my heart, and it’s not mended yet, it still hurts, I am not completely over and I think I’m not ready for another relationship this soon.”

Myungsoo looked down at his feet. “This sounds like another rejection.” He said pitifully.

“I .. I just want you to understand things in my point of view. You’re special to me and I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already did. I think I should be careful, I’ve been screwing up with you and if I do the wrong moves you will be the one leaving me and this would also hurt me. I don’t want our relationship to go this way.” Sungyeol tried to reach for the younger hands again but Myungsoo crossed his arms and scoffed.

“Are you saying that whatever is going on it’s because you’re selfish? If it is like this I rather be alone.”

“No. It’s not like that. I had a conversation with Hyorin noona about you, it helped to understand a few things.”

“You what? Sungyeol…” Myungsoo was about to lash at the older, completely mad that they discussed him behind his back, but Sungyeol cut him off before he could speak more.

“The first thing I understood is that I don’t like her and that I am jealous, and before you think I am just being territorial, it isn’t. What I feel has to do with the fact that she purposely talked about bedding you and irks me. It irks me because you reject everyone but you kissed her in front of me, even though you said you loved me. The second thing I understood is that I had to be more honest with you and here I am rambling about what I feel, although I am totally not used to do that. Third I think if I am sincere and you really know what you’re getting into, maybe we can reach an agreement.”

Myungsoo looked at the older getting all kinds of confused. He really wanted Sungyeol to be his boyfriend but admitted it was too soon for the older, he only confessed his feeling in the spur of the moment because Sungyeol was pissing him off with his insistence on being close when he was hurting.

“Agreement?” He raised his brow. “This better be good Sungyeol because if it’s like the last time…”

“Take me on a date. Or if you prefer the other way around I’ll take you. Although I feel like I’m not ready for a relationship, I will give you the chance to steal my heart. You are cute, I am already jealous, I enjoy your company and we obviously attract each other. I believe that whatever I feel can evolve to love if I give you a chance.”

Myungsoo eyes were big, he was not expecting that. He must have done something right since Busan.

“You’ll let me take you on a date?” He asked cautiously just to confirm he heard right and Sungyeol nodded.

“Yeah, I’m kinda hoping that we can be more but I am afraid to be hurt and to hurt you too, I think we should be cautious for a while until I get ready. If it goes well we’ll go on another one… if we keep doing that we’re going probably evolve naturally. But I warn you that I don’t know how to behave on a date with a boy. It could be a complete disaster.”

“I don’t want to be like this. I am a serious person and I want to date you seriously. I’m waiting for this moment since I put my eyes on you. I’ll treat you like no one else treated you. Can’t you see that I can be all that you want?”

“I don’t know that yet. I just know you as a friend. I don’t want to date seriously now but I feel that you’re worth a try.”

“Humm…” Myungsoo learned in bringing his lips only an inch from Sungyeol lips, he kept his gaze strong in Sungyeol eyes then quickly looked at his lips, he licked his own but didn’t go further. If Sungyeol backed away it would mean the older was still somehow scared that Myungsoo would jump him, or he wasn’t being sincere and was just messing his mind. If he didn’t back away it could mean that he had a chance of getting a hold of this beautiful male heart later.

He kept his head in this position and Sungyeol didn’t move either, but when Myungsoo was about to back away Sungyeol leaned in and placed his lips against the younger in a soft and loving manner and that was all that Myungsoo needed to make his heart explode in happiness inside his chest. _Crush is willing._ He leaned back when they parted and sat properly looking at Sungyeol in the eyes.

“Sungyeol are you sure? You know what a relationship with another boy implies right? If you’re not sure this is the time you can take all your words back and let me go.” Myungsoo warned cautiously although this was the moment he was dreaming of.

“I don’t think I would try with any other male. But before you answer I’d like to put some conditions.”

Myungsoo groaned his mood going down by the second. “Just tell me everything.”

“Can you keep it a secret?”

“You want this to be a secret? Why?” Myungsoo gave him a hurt expression.

“I want to avoid some situations. After Haeun our friends got a little too overprotective, the next person that dates me will suffer for sure. As a friend, I don’t want them to stop being your friend to see you as an enemy, I also wouldn’t feel comfortable with someone bullying my lover, I don’t want a fight between all of us too. You can expect that from Woohyun, he is possessive and he already doesn’t like you taking hyung attention.”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes at the comment about Woohyun. “I understand that but that means we can’t hold hands or kiss or hug in front of them.”

“I know, Myungsoo, don’t think too far ahead. Have you thought that we could not click as lovers? What if one of us decides that we are just awesome friends and nothing more than that? Wouldn’t be weird to have them butting in to try to force us to be together? Dongwoo and Sungjong would do that. Besides Korean society doesn’t approve gays well and you know it, we wouldn’t be able to hold hands or kiss or hug too freely. And above all that I am a model, I can't date another man.”

“You’re right about that.” Myungsoo agreed sadly. Korean society was just unfair sometimes.

“Lastly, if you want a chance I don’t want you hanging around with that noona anymore. What kind of girl goes around kissing people like that? What if you were dating?” Sungyeol pouted and crossed his arms.

Myungsoo made an amused face, Sungyeol was sure very jealous of Hyorin. “No, she is a nice friend independent if she wants to be fucked by me or not.” He smirked, pleased to find something that irked the model, and Sungyeol eye twitched.

“That’s a pity then, I was really willing.” He said in between gritted teeth.

“But maybe if I receive an incentive... I mean, you’re asking a lot to only give me a chance.”

“What do you want then?” Sungyeol was quick to be open to negotiations now, anything to keep that girl away from his Myungsoo.

“I don’t know, are we going to be exclusive in the meantime?” 

“Duuh! Totally. I am not one for multiple partners.” Sungyeol said not understanding how this couldn't be obvious. He gave Myungsoo a pointed look. "You should've known this better than anyone else." 

“Can we share a bed now? Cuddle? How about sex?” Myungsoo asked anxiously, he had to know his boundaries.

“If it just sleeps I can share a bed and cuddle with you if we are alone. Sex is another story. Listen… I don’t know much about your love life, I just hear rumors that you had a lot of girls and you don’t stay much time with your partners. I don’t want you to shake my convictions then dump me, I hope you get that I’m also trying to protect myself.” Myungsoo nodded it seemed that they both were taking their own careful measures to not get hurt. He wanted sex with Sungyeol but he also didn’t want to be an experience and get dumped.

“They are just rumors. I didn’t date anyone since I was sixteen if you have some doubt just come to me and ask and I’ll be sincere with you and explain.”

“As I said before I have no experience with boys, you’ll have to wait for me to get used to the idea because even if I know that I’m attracted, I don’t think I can go all the way yet. If things run smoothly, sex will come.” Sungyeol assured.

“So I get nothing?” Myungsoo frowned.

“No. That’s not what I said, we can try a step a time. I like sex, I’m not a prude.”

“Hmmmm.” Myungsoo stopped to think about this. He knew Sungyeol was right. He was as straight as a rule before that experience and Myungsoo had to have in mind that he could fail at making Sungyeol his, after all, he could be confused and then decide that he only wanted to be friends. If so, he was going to be hurt but fuck it all, he was pinning over the model since he entered college and Sungyeol just gave him the green light to try. He would try his best to make the older fall in love because he desperately loved him and, unfortunately, he couldn’t order his heart to love another.

“Myungsoo? Myungsoo? Are you there?” Sungyeol waved his hand in front of the younger to get his attention.

“I was thinking about my answer.”

“Oh, what will your answer be?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo could see hope and excitement in his big eyes. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number while Sungyeol made a confused face. Myungsoo put on the speaker and motioned for the model to keep quiet.

“Hello? Noona?”

 **“Myung, you are late, I am waiting for you.”** The girl complained.

“I know, I know. I can’t make it. I’m sorry.”

 **“Oh, did something happen? Should we schedule our date for another day?”** She asked now with a hint of worry.

“About that, I can’t go out on dates with you anymore.”

**“What? Why?”**

“I am in love, noona. I don’t want to lose my chances.”

**“Oh. Are you dating now?”**

“Not yet, but I plan to.” Myungsoo said confidently.

 **“I see, there’s nothing I can do then, but this person doesn’t treat you right just know I’m here for you ok?”** She seemed a bit disappointed.

“Sure noona.”

**“See you later Myung.”**

Myungsoo hangup, put on his pocket and looked directly at Sungyeol eyes. “This is my answer.”

Sungyeol smiled widely showing his gums and the younger felt his heart doing leaps and pirouettes. “Good, because I’m hungry.”

For a minute Myungsoo felt disoriented about Sungyeol sudden change of subject, but when he got what the model was implying he couldn’t stop himself from smiling too. “Let me buy you dinner then.”

“Ooh, I’m expensive.” Sungyeol teased him but was a bit taken aback by Myungsoo soft smile and next sentence.

“After all, I went through with you... it’s a small price to pay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo wanted to take him to eat in a fancy restaurant but Sungyeol said that expensive dishes took some time to get ready and he was too hungry, he knew that the younger could afford but he wasn’t interested in his money. They ended up going to a small pizzeria near the mall.

While eating they took the chance to talk about past experiences, and what they appreciate and not in a relationship. Myungsoo also discovered that Sungyeol not always looked this way and was a lot awkward as a kid. He had his first kiss and first time within just a few days after moving to Seoul, with a classmate, when he was fifteen, he was going to ask to date her seriously but she moved to America before he had the chance. Before Haeun he dated briefly another girl called Sunhwa and that Sungyeol was not much a fan from one night stands, even if he once in a while had one if he was single.

Sungyeol also confirmed that Myungsoo first girlfriend was Hyorin and he dated her when he was fifteen and she was twenty, they dated for a year and after that, he dated a boy 6 years older than him for eight months. Sungyeol was a bit surprised, it seemed that Myungsoo preferred older people just like the rumors said and he had lied earlier.

“I just seem to attract older people it’s not like I prefer that.” He said but Sungyeol just laughs it off.

“You wanted to put these people behind bars right?”  He didn’t really mind it, he was the older one and that was just convenient.

“Well, they shouldn’t mess with me then. Pedobears.” The younger joked.

“Are you going to put me in jail then?” Sungyeol smiled playfully.

“Only if you misbehave, but then again you’re going to be a lawyer, you are probably going to escape in a legal way.” They ended up laughing a lot about that.

“So you dated a boy before?”

“Yeah.” The younger didn’t look too much comfortable about that.

“You don’t want to talk about that?”

“It’s not that. I can talk about it.”

“I don’t want to press it, you know, but it would be nice to know what I’ll have to adjust.”

“There’s not much to talk about it. I met him in a café when I was sixteen. I was still dating noona but we were having a long distance relationship so I kept meeting him and we became friends. One day he invited me to go to his apartment to see a movie and we ended up kissing, after that I broke up with noona. I didn’t want to cheat. I got together with my boyfriend and we dated for 8 months and that’s it.”

“Can I ask why you two broke up?”

“Let’s just say I am not a person to have any doubts, I’m always sure to what I want and we didn’t want the same things so I decided to break up.”

“So then you know more or less how to handle another boy in a relationship.”

“You could say so. But it’ll be easier since we are only months apart. Dating older people can be troublesome.”

“Why do you say that?” Sungyeol asked interested as he took a bite of a slice of pizza.

“Because we were in different moments of our lives, they understand me most of the time because they had already gone through a lot but I couldn’t understand them even though I really wanted. That’s what happens if you date people a lot younger/older. Noona had more patience because she knew me way before and she majored in psychology. But I believe once the two are full adults such age difference it’s not going to matter.”

“I see. Is there some code I should follow with you then?” He asked and Myungsoo chuckled.

“Just be yourself, you do realize that I came to love you after I got to know you better, right? I like you the way you are when you’re not playing with my feelings.”

“I am really sorry about being so inept to handle the situation. I am really sorry that you feel played by me, my brain and body told me different things.”

Myungsoo went quiet as his eyes became blank and he stared down to his food absent minded. They stood in silence, that was suffocating both of them for a while, until Sungyeol decided to bring the mood up again, obviously, Myungsoo was going to need time to get over that.

“So you said you liked me the way I am right? Breaking Ipads and all?” Sungyeol asked playfully.

“You still owe me.” Myungsoo chuckled.

“You also owe me sex then.” Sungyeol smirked at Myungsoo. “Got you.” The younger leaned in across the table to whisper seductively to the model.

“Are you rethinking your conditions already? Wow, I’m good.” Sungyeol ended up becoming flustered and this time Myungsoo was the one smirking. “Got _you_.”

People looked at their proximity weirdly and they decided to finish eating and flee the small restaurant they were. Once they paid their bill they headed to Myungsoo car and, as the younger started the engine, Sungyeol noticed that he didn’t want their time to end so soon and was in conflict with showing his sad face and try not to rush things

“Myung, I know that we have classes tomorrow but…there is this movie….” Myungsoo turned his head to look at Sungyeol as he stopped at a red light. “… do you want to watch with me?” The model continued.

Myungsoo smiled happily before stepping on the pedal again. “Sure, movie theater or…”

“Movie theater if, you don’t mind.”

“Sure.”

Myungsoo drove them to the nearest movie theater. And they headed to buy the tickets as fast as they could because the movie Sungyeol wanted to watch was about to start, and since it was a VIP room it meant comfortable chairs, where they could watch the movie almost lying, but that also meant fewer chairs available for each session.

Since they arrived a bit late they ended up in a place in a corner and sat on the chairs, making themselves comfortable. The teasers from other movies started to pass as they whispered in each other ears what their thoughts about the movie that was about to begin. Myungsoo was loving that, to have Sungyeol whisper things in his ear was something he never imagined the older to do. Actually, there were many things he never imagined the model would do, but Sungyeol always surprised him and did something here and there that would leave him beaming in happiness.

At first, the movie seemed boring it was pretty clear that the male lead did something very bad and Myungsoo every now and then would switch his attention from the movie to the bored expression in Sungyeol face. But the model was not only bored. Yes, he wanted to see this movie but he thought that the movie would give them the mood for being a bit closer. He didn’t know if Myungsoo was being extremely careful or he was being really passive and that confused him, he was pouting for the past twenty minutes.

Myungsoo wanted to squeeze those cheeks and kiss that pout away. He noticed the older tap his fingers in the armrest in an annoying rhythm; he knew that the older didn’t like what was happening so far in the movie. _Will he feel better if I hold his hand? Should I?_ He looked back at the screen and decided to move his hand on top of the model inconspicuously as he could, but, before he could reach there, Sungyeol grabbed the younger hand and placed in one of his knees and kept his hand on top. The younger looked from the screen to their hands to Sungyeol and the older seemed a bit more pleased, now with a small smile threatening to appear on his lips. He moved his fingers to caress him and Sungyeol small smile finally appeared. Seeing this Myungsoo couldn’t help to smile too but moved his attention back to the screen.

The thing was, the movie had a very surprising plot twist and now each minute had the two excited with the suspense and anticipation. Sometimes Sungyeol would hold Myungsoo hand a bit more firmly, he wasn’t a scaredy cat, but after a particular scene with a throat being sliced open he couldn’t help but hide his face in the younger shoulder and Myungsoo took this opportunity to caress his hair. Once the scene ended Myungsoo said a quiet ‘You can look now’ but Sungyeol just moved his head enough to look at the screen and kept leaning on the younger shoulder until the movie ended. When the lights suddenly went on and the two quickly detached from one another to go out of the movie theater.

“What’s with this movie?” They were walking slowly to prolong their time together.

“What about it? You chose it, didn’t you like it?” Myungsoo asked raising a brow.

“Well it started pretty boringly but it got better in the second half.” Sungyeol looked at the younger in the eyes and suddenly Myungsoo wasn’t sure if the model was talking about the movie or the fact that he spent half of the movie caressing his knee with his hand being held or the moment Sungyeol spent with his head on his shoulder. “But there was blood everywhere.”

“Do you have a problem with seeing blood?” Myungsoo was amused.

“Not really, but that scene… the woman was just evil. After my latest experience, I get the feeling that I’ll not have a woman so soon. Maybe I’m on the right path now.” Hearing that, Myungsoo smiled brightly showing his dimples.

“I feel that my chances increased. I’ll take advantage of that.”

“You better do.” Sungyeol blushed lightly as he tried to avoid the younger gaze.

“You… sometimes I just want to hug you.” Myungsoo confessed, almost melting into a puddle of goo.

Sungyeol looked around briefly, most of the people inside the room had already left and since they were walking slowly they were the last to come out of the theater, so he got really close to the younger and put a hand on his shoulders. Myungsoo was a bit surprised but put his arm around the older waist and they were slowly walking, enjoying the moment in silence when they heard someone talking to them.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Sungyeol froze when he heard that voice. He quickly detached himself and stepped away from the younger as Myungsoo sighed and predicted how this was going to be difficult.

“Woohyun hyung!” Woohyun had his eyes narrowed.

“Me. So you’re going out with Myungsoo behind my back? Are you two…” Woohyun raised a brow but Sungyeol quickly cut him.

“Can’t I see a movie with a friend?”

“I’m hurt Sungyeol, if I knew you’d be here I wouldn’t have come with Key and Jonghyun. They are rubbing their relationship in my face.” The oldest complained and  Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

“Myungsoo happened to want to see the same movie I wanted, we just worked our shit out. Anyway, why you’re here? I thought you’d be chasing Sunggyu hyung around.” Sungyeol changed the focus of the conversation to save their skin and Woohyun grimaced instantly.

“Not really, he said he would hang out with his brother, did you know he has a brother? I thought he only had a sister.” He scratched his head confused, scanning his memories to see if he missed Sunggyu mentioning a brother to him before.

“He has one. It’s just that hyung isn’t too close to his family.” Myungsoo clarified.

“You seem to know a lot Myungsoo.” Woohyun narrowed his eyes again, suspiciously looking at the younger.

“I do, but I’m not telling you.” Myungsoo spat back.

“Why?” Woohyun made a hurt expression.

“If hyung wanted you knowing he would already have told you himself.” Myungsoo explained and Woohyun gritted his teeth.

“Why would he tell you then?”

“He didn’t.” That answer had taken Woohyun aback and a bit of his jealousy left his body.

“Then how do you know?” He asked puzzled.

“I just know.” Great, the kid was not going to satisfy his curiosity in any way today, not that he always did, Myungsoo was a puzzle himself.

“Why are you two so close anyway?” Woohyun asked remembering the two boys hug.

“We’re not that close.” Myungsoo assured the older, clearly thinking he was referring to Sunggyu and himself.

“I was talking about you and Sungyeol.” Woohyun smirked evilly and Myungsoo didn’t have anything to say anymore.

“Let it go hyung, everybody knows that Myungsoo likes skinship, I don’t always allow it but I also have my moments.” Sungyeol quickly helped the younger out.

“You have never let me skinship you out of nowhere before.” Woohyun pouted.

“Because your skinship means you jumping on me and tackling me to the ground. If I compare you two in this aspect Myungsoo is the normal one.” Sungyeol answered sharply.

“Whaaaaat?? How could you?” Woohyun pretended to be offended.

“Let me guide him into normality ok?” Myungsoo rolled his eyes but didn’t take Sungyeol words to heart even if Sungyeol really meant that. Today he was happy and nobody would take his happiness away from him.

“I am normal, how many times do I have to say this? I’m just quiet.” He mumbled more to himself than anything, but Woohyun just had to listen clearly.

“No, you’re weird.” Woohyun said. “We just happen to be weird too so we seem normal in a group.” He added.

“YAH NAM WOOHYUN!!! Were you ditching us?” They heard Key nagging voice and soon the blonde appeared with his boyfriend.

“Sorry, I found Sungyeol and Myungsoo.  Maybe I should stay with them and let you enjoy the rest of your Sunday.” The oldest said and Sungyeol and Myungsoo tensed, was Woohyun going to keep meddling in their first date?

“Nooo Woohyun, you promised to help us buy a present for Jonghyun sister after the movie. I am finally meeting his family and I have to win her heart”. Key whined.

“Key you absolutely don’t need me to buy anything. You’re rich and understand a lot more about fashion than me, you should have asked for Sungjong to come if you really wanted an opinion.” Woohyun said a bit annoyed.

“But you were the one with a real relationship before. You should know what women like right?” Key insisted.

“And do you know who ended it?” Woohyun said bitterly and Key made a guilty face. Woohyun was totally taking advantage of the fact that Key didn’t know he was looking for a way to break things off with his girlfriend at that time.

“Come on Woohyun, you’re his best friend, help him a little, you know more about women anyway.” Jonghyun tried to help his lover to convince him.

“Yes hyung how can you ditch your _best friend_?” Sungyeol put emphasis on the words best friend just to guilt trip Woohyun even more.

“Sungyeol… I…” He tried to explain himself when Sungyeol cut him.

“I don’t mind hyung, we are not exclusive anymore.” He playfully stuck his tongue out. “You stay with them, we have to go pick Myungsoo brother in his uncle house, right Myungsoo?”

“Hm?” Sungyeol tried to inconspicuously elbow the younger ribs. “Yes, yes, I promised my mom. I’ll give you a ride home if you want Sungyeol, my uncle house is your way.”

“Great, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol smiled brightly showing his gums.

“But… but...” Woohyun tried to appease to his friends, he really didn’t want to be around Key and Jonghyun and be the third wheel.

“Bye hyung. Key, Jonghyun it was a great pleasure meeting you. Don’t forget me to invite me to your next party.” Sungyeol said as he started walking backward.

“I’ll think about it. Maybe if I really throw a party you should come with your handsome friend. I have this other friend that really wants to get to know him better.” Key said looking at Myungsoo up and down.

“I am not interested in meeting your friend. But if you invite me I might appear.” Myungsoo answered politely.

“Such a progress.” Woohyun and Jonghyun said in unison.

“What can I say? I do my best to improve him. Now let’s go Myungsoo.” Sungyeol waved at them then turned around to go and Myungsoo tried to follow his pace until they entered the car and the younger started driving.

“I can’t believe it! From all the people we know we had to bump into Woohyun hyung.” Sungyeol complained and Myungsoo reached for the older hands and gave them a soft squeeze.

“Hey don’t be like this.”

“But he blew up our first date.” Sungyeol whined and Myungsoo smiled at his words.

“But I had a lot of fun.” He tried to assure the model.

“But if it wasn’t for him it could have been perfect.” The model whined, he just wanted to make things right for Myungsoo and there it goes his friend messing everything.

“You know Sungyeol… if you think too much about it then you’ll only remember the downside later, we were having such a nice time....” Myungsoo tried to coax him.

“It’s just… he is smart and caught on things quickly, do you think he’ll discover us?”  Sungyeol asked uneasily.

“No.”

“But Myungsoo, it’s Woohyun hyung we are talking about I know him better than you.” The model was not convinced.

“You should have a little bit more faith in me, am I not keeping our secrets well? Don’t worry, I’ve been outsmarting psychologists for a long time already.”

“Hm?” Sungyeol rose a brow in questioning.

“This is a story for other time, just relax ok? I had an awesome time by your side until he came. Please don’t fail me because of him, hm?” He pleaded.

“No. I wouldn’t do that. I… I enjoyed too.” He admitted shyly.

“So will you let me take you on another date?”

“About that…” Sungyeol talked in a careful tone and Myungsoo got sad, was he not going to have a second date? “It’s just... we have to talk about this. My schedule is kind of packed this week." _Oh, only that? I can wait. “_ You’ll have to wait a bit or…”  Sungyeol paused again as Myungsoo stopped the car in front of Sungyeol building,

“Or…” Myungsoo encouraged with hope filling his eyes.

“Or you can…” Sungyeol looked at the younger eyes and then to his hands.

“I can…” The younger pressed him.

“You know what? Fuck it, I refuse to have Woohyun hyung ruining this date.”

“I told you earlier… but back at you were talking before, what can I do to have you on another date?”

“W-what if…” Sungyeol hesitated and he really didn’t know if it was appropriate to say this but decided that it didn’t say at once, he would keep stuttering. He turned to look at the younger in the eyes sending him a very determined stare. “What if this date didn’t end yet?”

Myungsoo got confused. “Sungyeol it’s already past ten we have classes tomorrow. I don’t follow.”

“You better learn how my brain works then if you want to be my boyfriend.” Sungyeol advised and Myungsoo heart was beating fast.

“Is this where are we heading? I’m pleased to know.” He smiled foolishly showing his dimples. “Can you elaborate?"

“Well, you can always sleep on my place. Last time you slept on the floor or the couch, I don’t know, but this time you should try my bed.” Sungyeol spoke shyly and then averted his gaze, he was beginning to blush.

“Are you inviting me to sleep with you?” Myungsoo looked at him astonished.

“If you want to.” He looked down at his lap and started to play with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“Of course I want it!!!!” Myungsoo got excited, his eyes were twinkling.

“It doesn’t mean sex though.” Sungyeol quickly warned the younger, he didn’t want to get misinterpreted, but Myungsoo didn't mind that.

“You are really giving me a chance.” Myungsoo held Sungyeol hands in his and brought them up until he gave them a little kiss. “Thank you, but don’t force yourself. I can wait for you if you want me to. You know I keep my words right?”

“I know, that’s why I am trusting you today, it will be difficult for me too but let’s restart ok? And then we progress like normal people do.” Sungyeol smiled softly and Myungsoo nodded agreeing. “So are we going up or are we staying here?”

They got in Sungyeol apartment a few minutes later and headed to the bedroom right away, they were a bit nervous just because of the context and weren’t talking much until Sungyeol decided to break the ice.

“Do you want other clothes? I am sure I can find sweatpants for you. Maybe you should give your mom a call.”

“Don’t worry, mom knows I don’t have the intention of getting home today. So, no shirt?” He raised a brow and Sungyeol stopped moving to look at him.

“I can give you one if you want it but I know you’ll end up taking off in your sleep. Why do you do that anyway?”

“I don’t know how I picked up this habit. I just don’t want you uncomfortable since I know it attracts you.” He said carefully, afraid of the model reaction.

“I’m cool man. Just don’t try anything funny, I’ll play hard to get.” Sungyeol joked and Myungsoo knew Sungyeol was just being funny to keep awkwardness away.

“Well, given our history, it’s you that should keep your hands to yourself.”  Myungsoo retorted and Sungyeol blushed hard. The model lost the argument since he was indeed guilty. “Here. I am going to the bathroom real quick.”

Sungyeol went to the bathroom to try to calm himself down. What was the hell happening with him? Why was he nervous? He usually had pretty good first dates, he knew how to treat a woman, but this date with Myungsoo was very different from what he was used to, even if they did basically the same thing he did a thousand of times before, like having dinner and watching a movie. He truly enjoyed their date even though in the movie theater sometimes he felt like a girl. Since they were both males, in theory, they were on the same grounds and sooner or later they would be fighting for dominance in their relationship, he didn’t know exactly what to do then.

He changed himself quickly and came to his room again to find Myungsoo quietly sitting in his bed and waiting for him with only sweatpants on and with his own clothes neatly folded on top of the model desk. Myungsoo was quick to say something to him.

“It was a bit big on the legs, I think I’m going to trip If I walk too much.”

“That’s because you’re short.” Sungyeol closed the door and turned on the air conditioning.

“I’m not short, you’re absurdly tall.” Myungsoo complained.

“I’m not. Actually, we are not really far apart, this can be useful later. Sometimes I would be with my neck aching with Haeun.” Sungyeol said as he crawled on his bed and pulled the blanket on him.

“Can you not talk about her in a bed with me? It makes me feel weird.”

“Sorry. But don’t worry, you’re beating her up until now.” Myungsoo sighed, Sungyeol was trying earlier but he now felt that he had to work hard to make him forget her completely. _That’s ok Myungsoo, you’re going to give your best._

“Ok, just try ok?” He crawled up in the bed and got under the covers too adjusting his body in a nice position to sleep.

“Please don’t be mad at me because of this? I didn’t mean to upset you.” Sungyeol looked at him with those big round eyes of his and how couldn't Myungsoo not let go?

“I’m not upset, I was just being honest, you should be too if I did something that you didn’t like."

“Ok then. Goodnight Myung.”

“Goodnight.” Sungyeol hit the switch behind his bed and turned to the other side. After some time passed he turned again, and again, actually, he couldn’t keep still. He was thinking about what Myungsoo said about being honest, maybe he should take this opportunity to talk to him more.

“Myungsoo, have you already gone to dreamland?” The model asked softly.

“No, it’s hard to when someone is tossing and turning so much beside me.” Myungsoo said then a added a low chuckle.

“It’s just…” He paused not sure if he should go on.

“Just say it, you’re clearly bothered by something.” The younger answered softly.

“I enjoyed today. But…”

“But? Did I do something wrong? I can change my approach if you want.” Myungsoo turned in bed to face Sungyeol even if it was all dark and he wasn’t sure the model could see him.

“I thought you were afraid." Myungsoo got silent and Sungyeol took the opportunity to elaborate. "In the movie theater, I was the one that reached for you. Were you afraid that I would get scared by your advances?”

“Honestly? Yes. I am your first boy, you’re still testing waters and you’re still a bit confused. I don’t want to go too fast, I know that I can rival a koala sometimes and maybe that’s too much for you right now.”

“Well, I am a bit scared, because I know nothing about gay relationships. I mean, Dongwoo and Woohyun like men but I never saw them date them so I don’t know how things works but I am also excited to discover.”

“Are you saying that you want sex right now?” If Sungyeol could the see the younger properly now he would have seen a puzzled face.

“No, what I meant is that you should try, in a not overbearing koala way, and maybe we could… I mean … if I wasn’t so scared about sex maybe we could be at it right now.” He blushed deeply as he admitted that but it was dark and Myungsoo wasn’t able to see his face and he thanked God for that.

“Oh. You want it, but you’re conflicted.”

“I guess…” Myungsoo was facing Sungyeol as the model was looking at the ceiling. He reached a hand and placed on the tall boy chest caressing a bit over the fabric of his pajamas.

“What are you worried about? Maybe we can talk this out to make you feel comfortable.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll please you, you’ll probably compare me with your ex.” Sungyeol spilled his worries and Myungsoo chuckled.

“Oh Sungyeol, if only you knew. You will please me, don’t worry about that.  And there’s no way I can compare you two.”

“Myungsoo, between a man and a woman sex is really obvious but with a man how should we decide, you know, who will….”

“Well, I think we should go with the flow.”

“But what if we aren’t in the same flow, I mean, what if we both want to top? One will have to submit and how we will decide that? I don’t even know how it is… I don’t know how to… it’s like giving pride away. And what if it’s painful?”

“Hmmmm. I understand your concerns but I don’t think it’s the time for you to be thinking about that yet. I want you to be a bit surer about what you feel for me, I don’t want this experience to be a disappointment for any of us. If we have sex it will not matter who tops or bottom. Just make sure to have a lube bottle and condoms somewhere near so when the time comes we are prepared.”

“OK, I’ll try not to think too much about it but it’s a bit hard, you’re attractive.”

“You’re cute come here.” He spread his arms and Sungyeol got closer, lying on his chest.

“Your heart is beating so fast”. Sungyeol said. Although fast, Myungsoo heart had some lulling rhythm.

“Well, this is your doing.” Sungyeol grabbed one of the younger hands and put on his chest over his heart.

“Well, this is your doing.” Sungyeol repeated Myungsoo words and the younger eyes went wide. Sungyeol heart was also beating so fast, even more than his own. “You know what?”

“What?”

“Today was quite perfect.” Sungyeol smiled to himself, now he was pleased with the way the day was going to end.

“Yes. It was.” The younger agreed.

“You deserve a reward for keeping your cool.”

“Oh, and what do you want to reward me with?” Myungsoo perked up.

“With this.” Sungyeol took off his head from Myungsoo chest, as he went up, and quickly picked the younger lips. As Sungyeol pulled back, Myungsoo was smiling widely.

The older looked at his eyes then went in and kissed him again, this time slower and gently putting an extra effort to show appreciation as if he wanted the younger to know how great that night was. Sungyeol kept things chaste, and Myungsoo knew that he wasn’t ready for the step ahead, so he followed the older pace and caressed his hair at the same time. They went to sleep cuddled shortly after and the younger couldn’t be more satisfied with the night.

After Haeun fiasco Sungyeol thought love was going to take a while to come, he didn’t expect, from all the people in the world, to find love in Myungsoo, but now he had admitted he felt more than friendship and allowed himself to try. And if Myungsoo really loved him the way he said he did, he thought that his feeling could grow and they could develop their relationship to live something wonderful.

  
  



	29. Feels good Time - Turning down – Figure it out - Clues

 

 

Sungyeol woke up with the rain noise coming from outside. He opened his eyes a bit and looked through the window enough to see a perfect weather for staying home under the covers. Talking about the covers, it was unusually warm today and he decided that he liked that feeling. He wanted to move around, and cocoon himself in those warms covers more and skip classes for the day, but something kept him in place. That’s when he remembered that he was sharing a bed with someone and that someone had his body pressed close to his. He looked at the clock. They overslept and already lost the first class of the day. Whatever, he didn’t like that class anyway but perhaps he should wake the younger.

“Myungsoo, hey, Myungsoo.” He tried to turn but Myungsoo pressed him closer and that’s when he felt it. He gulped. Myungsoo was having a boner and was poking his butt with it. _What to do?_

_‘Wake him up with a blow. Literally. I’m sure he won’t mind this time.’_

“I thought you would go away once he and I solved our issues, why are you still bothering me?”

_‘Isn’t obvious?  You’re so fucked up that you’re scared of him. He loves you, he can’t bring himself to hurt you, he would be so gentle you wouldn’t feel a thing. Only pleasure.’_

“I’m sure there is pain before any pleasure. What do I have to do for you to stop pestering me? You’re annoying.”

_‘Date him properly and I’ll let it go. Also, you can have sex I won’t mind that either.’_

“Can we reach a middle ground here?”

 _‘Sure. What do you propose_? _’_

“One step at a time but fast pace. AND more research before any fucking happening.”

 _‘Ok, but if I think you’re cheating I’ll come back every minute of the day and make sure people think you’re crazy. Not that it’ll be a difficult thing to do.’_ Sungyeol blinked, he already thought he was going crazy by arguing with his own conscience, it wouldn’t take much to make people think that way too.

_‘I want to see the first step in 3... 2…’_

_Ok._ He said and the voice in his head immediately shut up.

Sungyeol turned around and pushed Myungsoo so the younger was facing the ceiling, throwing the covers off them in the meantime. He looked at the younger dreaming peacefully with his mouth partially opened. Before doing anything he felt the need to capture this image. How can someone look that good still sleeping? He surely didn’t. He took his phone and put his head really close to the younger and took a selca, he needed to put a password on his phone later.

 _Now, what to do?_ First, he massaged his eyes to make himself look a little bit more woken up, then he ran a hand through his hair to put back in place, with a quick look in the mirror he deemed himself good enough then sat on the bed to think about what he was going to do _. I’m not going to blow him._ He couldn’t bring himself to do that yet but remembering what he did to the younger on the trip he knew he hadn’t any problem touching the younger down there.

He slowly and carefully not to wake him did his best to lower his pants and underwear just enough to see his penis. His heart started to beat in anticipation as a mischievous smile appeared on his face. This was going to be interesting. He sat on the younger legs, resting his own to the younger sides, and Myungsoo grunted with his weight pressure or temperature, he wouldn’t know, but didn’t even moved his head.

He started with a hand in the younger chest as he caressed slowly going down until he got close enough to his shaft but didn’t touch yet. He trailed his long fingers in the younger hip bone until the base of the younger penis and Myungsoo shivered.

“Oh, are you sensitive here?” He caressed the younger hip bones again and Myungsoo once more shivered and his dick twitched. “Nice to know, but now I’ll wake you up.” He held the younger in one hand as the other started to caress his balls softly. He started to pump it slowly but still picking up the pace gradually and Myungsoo head started to turn and that’s when Sungyeol decided to let it out his sensual tone of voice.

“Myungsoo-ah, wake up~. I don’t like playing alone~.” Myungsoo chest was rising and falling at a faster frequency until he started to let it out small pants. “Myungsoo-ah, wake up, the reality is better than whatever you’re dreaming right now.”

Sungyeol fastened his pace a bit more and applied a bit more pressure in the younger balls only for Myungsoo gasp and his eyes started to try to open up, then he licked his lips. He fucking licked his lips and now Sungyeol felt his own cock twitch as he was getting hard.

“You’re licking your lips bastard? Do you want me to get hard too? I shall punish you a bit more.” He fastened the pace again and this time Myungsoo opened his eyes to see Sungyeol hands on his shaft and concentrating as he moved his hand faster and faster massaging his balls at the same time. Myungsoo blinked not sure if he was still in an awesome dreamland or he already arrived in reality because he was pretty sure that they agreed to wait for Sungyeol get used to the idea of sex before doing anything.

“Sung… Sung… Am I… dreaming?” He thought aloud and Sungyeol eyes quickly meet his and he squeezed the younger member only to MYungsoo let out a low moan.

“Does this seem like a dream?” Sungyeol asked with one of his sexy stares and Myungsoo wasn’t sure of anything anymore. “I hope you’re feeling good.”

“Oh God. You’re really… I thought… Oh god.” Sungyeol hands were doing wonders to him as the older hands were speeding up by the minute, his vision was becoming hazy and his words were far beyond coherent now, then he felt that tingling sensation that announced that an orgasm was coming.

“You’re liking?” Sungyeol had a mischievous smile on his lips. “Should I go top speed?”

“Sung … I’m about… ahn… SUNGYEOL!” He didn’t have the time to properly warn the older as he arched his back and came hard shooting his seeds all over his lower stomach and the older hands. Sungyeol looked at his hand with a serious expression and then to Myungsoo and the younger couldn’t really read him. Did he come too soon? Was Sungyeol disgusted? He blushed furiously. 

Sungyeol looked at his own hand again as he brought his fingers up and Myungsoo eyes became big with what he imagined what the older was about to do."No, no, no, wait!" The model looked at the younger not understanding. "If you do that…" He inhaled and exhaled deeply but, before he could say anything anymore, Sungyeol smirked then licked the sperm from his wrists till the tip of his fingers without tearing his gaze away. Myungsoo groaned, did Sungyeol wanted to leave him with his pants too tight all day with that image in his head?

“It tastes… it’s better than I thought.” The model decided and laid down beside the younger to let him be able to move a bit.

“I don’t understand you. You said you were scared.” Myungsoo eyed him with accusing eyes and Sungyeol sexy attitude crumbled down and he got insecure and stuttering.

“I also said that I was excited to discover. Are you angry? Wasn't it good? I… Sorry.” Sungyeol looked down he didn’t know what to do, he thought if the younger didn’t like the hand job he would at least appreciate that he was making an effort to gradually go all the way.

“No, that’s not it, I was just… I woke up and then, BAM, I was coming. It was really, really good.” He smiled sincerely. “Don’t worry. Though you might want to get away from me now because I kinda want to touch you back.” Sungyeol eyes met with him again and he reached for Myungsoo hand.

“Do… Do… you wanna?”

“Will you let me?” Myungsoo asked astonished looking at the older in the eyes as Sungyeol blushed. The model then puts Myungsoo hand between his legs and pressed softly, making Myungsoo give him a gentle squeeze that made him close his eyes indulging in the feeling. Myungsoo could literally feel Sungyeol hardening as he left his hand there.

“That answers your question?” Sungyeol asked in a soft tone and Myungsoo wanted to die right there. He was touching his crush, his inner fanboy was spazzing, his heart was speeding up and he was feeling incredibly happy. He predicted it would take at least a few weeks for Sungyeol not to freak out if he wanted to bring his hands there. He was just touching Sungyeol junk and not moving his hand out of nervousness, he licked his lips and Sungyeol breath hitched. ”Your lips are sinful.”

“Nice to know.” He smirked and started to better position himself on the bed, now feeling confident enough. He sat on his knees on the bed facing the model and gripping the side of his pants. “Can I?” Sungyeol didn’t say anything but bucked his hips up to make it easier for the younger to get rid of his pants, and that’s what he did. Soon Sungyeol was bottom naked but felt shy and by instinct, he covered his length.

“Are you shy?” Myungsoo asked softly.

“It’s just… you have a better body.”

“Nonsense. Who’s the model here?”

“My career … it’s just luck. And they seem to like my face better.”

Myungsoo caressed the model inner legs slowly and softly and Sungyeol once again closed his eyes to focus on the feeling. “If you change your mind I can wait for you but I would really like if you let me show you a bit of my love.” He waited for the older to say something but Sungyeol just breathed deeply.

“What if…”

“If you don’t like it you can tell me to stop.” Myungsoo quickly assured him. “I promise I won’t go overboard.”

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings or lower your self-steam...” Sungyeol seemed conflicted still.

“That won’t happen. I am confident in my skills and I promise I’ll always do my best with you.” He paused briefly. “Can you open your legs for me?” He asked squeezing a bit his friend leg.

“What are you going to do?” Sungyeol was afraid about what could happen. He didn’t think that far ahead yet.

“Don’t worry. I’ll not do anything that you haven’t had before.”

“O-oK.” Sungyeol murmured still a bit scared that Myungsoo would play in a place he didn’t give permission for him to play, but he ended up opening his legs and taking his hands off his length.

Myungsoo positioned himself between Sungyeol legs adjusting them in an angle that could be comfortable for them both. He laid down on the bed resting his weight on his elbows and leaving his feet outside the mattress. “Ready?”

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’m not clean, I mean, we went straight to bed without a bath yesterday…”

Myungsoo chuckled. “You’re nervous. Don’t worry, I want to do it, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. This time though I’m securing your legs so you won’t kick me again.”

“I’m sorry I…”

“Shhh, don’t ruin the moment, just enjoy and…” Sungyeol looked at him confused. “It would be nice if you’d be able to look at me.”

“O-ok.”

Myungsoo smirked and licked his lips slowly and fuck, Sungyeol cock was already twitching again. Seeing that, Myungsoo looked down and held the older cock with one hand, squeezing softly and massaging in it until the model became totally hard. Then he started slowly licking from his balls to the tip, dragging over the slit and, with that, took an opportunity to look intensely to Sungyeol eyes. Here it was Myungsoo challenging and lustful stare all over again, and if Sungyeol still had some resistance, it would be totally flying out of the window right now.

The younger licked the tip of his cock a few more times teasing him until he pressed his sinful lips around the head, adding enough pressure with them to make Sungyeol eyes roll as he felt a shiver in his spine. The younger tried engulfing Sungyeol whole length until it reached the back of his throat and the model let it out a delicious moan as he felt a warm and wet sensation around his cock.

“Oh my god… oh, my…” Sungyeol panted and clutched the sheets beside his torso tight. The model was sure Myungsoo was taking revenge on him. The last time Sungyeol touched him confidently and took his clothes off sensually, touching himself as he watched all Myungsoo reactions, he made the younger squirm just by looking back then and now he was the one squirming as the younger started to pick up his pace.

Myungsoo was taking his time. He was not so experienced with men as he was with women and not only wanted to make Sungyeol feel good but he was also enjoying sucking him and wanted the sensation of Sungyeol cock in his mouth to be longer. And if the way Sungyeol body was squirming was any indication he was doing a good job so far.

“Mmmm… ahhhn…” Myungsoo was at a steady pace sucking hard and Sungyeol craved for more as he tried to thrust his hips up only for Myungsoo to tight the grip on his legs and hips, pinning him down, as he sunk his fingers and nails on Sungyeol sensitive skin.

With each second that passed Sungyeol became more and more out of control, but even so, the older put a hand over the younger head. More than keeping his head in place or changing the rhythm, Sungyeol ran his fingers through the soft locks of Myungsoo hair gently as if he was rewarding the younger for a good job. As he promised the model kept his gaze into Myungsoo sexy face through their interactions but as he felt his orgasm come closer his eyes were already half-lidded and his vision was becoming hazy so Myungsoo decided to speed up and make Sungyeol reach his peak.

“Ahn I’m… I’m coming.” Myungsoo put more effort into it and Sungyeol couldn’t keep in anymore, shooting his release into the younger mouth. Myungsoo stopped bobbing his head but kept his mouth in place as he drank all of Sungyeol release and worked with his tongue making him dry and clean.

Sungyeol was still riding out his orgasm when the younger lifted himself and crawled in the bed to lay beside him putting the covers around them. Now, this is it. What now? Will they take one step ahead? Would Sungyeol regret like he had done before? Was him too much for the other to handle? He tried to contain himself but he ended up hard again, Sungyeol had a great control over him and the model didn’t need to do much to make Myungsoo ready again.

“Myungsoo…” He called the younger with his breath still uneven.

“Yes?”

“We are progressing too fast.”

“You didn’t … I thought… You also…” Myungsoo couldn’t bring himself to be coherent in his state of confusion, why everything with Sungyeol was a roller coaster? The model interrupted him as he held the younger hand.

“I like it.” Myungsoo eyes lit up and he was holding back a big smile. “Hey.. is that a smile coming out? You’re happy?” Myungsoo nodded eagerly. “You look like you’re holding yourself back. Do you want something right? Tell me.”

“It’s just maybe you won’t do it, maybe it’s too overbearing right now…”

“Myungsoo tell me or else…” Sungyeol playfully threatened the younger and Myungsoo was quick to spill the beans.

“Can we cuddle?”

“Only that?” He pulled the younger closer and hugged him. “It’s better to do it here, once we are out we won’t be able to touch.”

“I don’t like that.” Myungsoo sighed.

“Myung… like it or not Haeun change me. If you’re really in love with me you’ll have to deal with that. Are you aware of that right? I don’t want to deceive you, and pretend that everything is alright when it's not.”

“Sungyeol, I…”

“I am betting my heart so I really, really hope you can win me over.” He kissed the younger cheek softly. “I’ll try my best to you too. I hope it works.”

“I love you. I’ll make you fall for me.” Sungyeol smiled with the determined look on Myungsoo face.

“I think you won’t love me anymore when I say that we already lost our two-morning classes~.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Myungsoo eyes went big as he tried to lift himself enough to look past Sungyeol head to the clock on his bedside table. Sungyeol just laughed at his antics. “Why are you laughing? I missed classes, now I have to study even more urgh.”

“Myungsoo, calm down, it's just one class, I am sure you can catch up quickly.”

“We should have woken up earlier, I should have woken up earlier, you should have woke me up earlier.” He younger said in one go.

“Hey, are you complaining? I woke you up the nicest way I could. You know what? Maybe you don’t deserve a chance.” Sungyeol pouted and turned his back to the younger and Myungsoo froze, did he just upset Sungyeol?

“I… I didn’t mean… I…I..” Myungsoo eyes started to fill with tears as he shifted in bed and his brain couldn’t process what he should do to revert this situation. His hands were already trembling when he tried to touch Sungyeol arm to turn him around. Feeling that, Sungyeol got guilty, of course, he was pranking the other, but with Myungsoo lack of experience with him made the younger really believe he was upset.

“I was just kidding I won’t go back on my words. Rest assured.” He sat on the bed and pecked the younger nose. “But since you decided to play with me we ended up losing too much time, we can still go there before afternoon classes unless you want to stay here. I don’t have schedules today but I am pretty packed the rest of the week.”

“That’s tempting but I have to go. I have to pick Moonsoo later too.” Myungsoo said a bit sadly, of course he wanted to be with Sungyeol.

“Ok then, let’s get changed. We have to go to your house to change clothes, Woohyun hyung will put the pieces together if you appear with the same clothes today.” Myungsoo sighed.

“What if when they discover they get mad? What if they don’t like me anymore?” Myungsoo asked in an uneasy way.

“It’ll be fine because I’ll be there with you, I’ll try to help you out in any way I can. Do this for me?” Sungyeol pleaded with his best puppy eyes and how could Myungsoo say no?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the cafeteria that day people eyes grew. Myungsoo and Sungyeol started the year in not so good terms, and the younger was keeping his distance from Sungyeol the best he could by hanging out with Hyorin, and people just assumed she was his girlfriend. People kept gossiping about what might have been the reason for the two heartthrobs to fight, since they looked pretty close last year, not that they knew how they got close anyway, but today Myungsoo arrived late and together with Sungyeol again and the two were talking excitedly as they appeared to have come to terms.

Myungsoo happiness shortened when a girl decided to stop Sungyeol and, by the way, she approached him, he knew exactly what was about to happen. The model said that she could say whenever in front of Myungsoo but the girl insisted on being alone with him, so, much for the younger annoyance, he had to leave Sungyeol side. When they finished talking, Sungyeol turned to see Hyorin approaching his friend who seemed indecisive about having a brownie or a cupcake for dessert.

“Hi, Myung.” The girl said.

“Hi, noona.” He answered with his focus still on the food in front of him.

“So what was that phone call all about? Care to explain?” Myungsoo was about to answer when Sungyeol came behind him looking over the younger shoulder.

“If you’re in doubt pick both. I eat one and you the other or if you want it we can share later.”

“Sungyeol.” He smiled happily showing his dimples and completely ignoring his ex-girlfriend. ‘What she wanted?’

“The same people want from you.” Sungyeol answered with a sigh, he didn't exactly like to receive confessions either.

“Oh. What did you say?” He asked warily.

“I said that she should open her heart for other people, because I, as from today, am not letting anybody enter mine.” Myungsoo looked down at his feet and the girl, who was hearing everything quietly up till now, was about to open her arms and hug the younger to make him feel better but got stopped by Sungyeol words. “I promised someone right?” Sungyeol finished and Myungsoo was all kinds of smiles again.

“So Myungsoo, last night…” Hyorin spoke and only now Myungsoo decided to talk with her properly.

“I know that I left you hanging noona, and I apologize for that, but we can’t go around sleeping with each other anymore. It was nice while it lasted, and we were good to each other, but I want to experience love so I hope you understand.”  He sent her an apologetic smile.

“Yeah of course.” She was a bit taken aback; she didn’t think the younger was being serious on his phone call the day before.

“Myung, why don’t you go find us a table? I’ll buy something for us to drink since you already ordered food.” Sungyeol placed his hand in Myungsoo back and although it didn’t seem that much of a big deal for others it meant a lot for Myungsoo.

“Ok. But come soon.” He walked away leaving the model with his ex-girlfriend as he practically skipped through the cafeteria earning curious gazes from the people there.

“What happened for him to be this happy?” Sungyeol only chuckled at her while he took two bottles of juice. “You have something to do with this right?” She asked as Sungyeol finished paying and then looked at her.

“Well noona, what can I say? Didn't you say to go hard or go home right? And that’s what I did. Now if you excuse me I have someone to please.” He turned around to leave, and the girl stood frozen in place with eyes big but before he could go he remembered something. “Ahn.” He turned around and then went close to her to whisper something in her ear. “Make it easy for all of us and don’t approach him for that again, or else he’ll have to choose and I’m not sure if he’ll go for you anymore.” He gave her a condescending smile and went to where Myungsoo sat quietly observing him, leaving the girl dumbfounded.

“You like grape juice right? Or do you prefer orange?” He said as soon as he sat beside the younger.

“Grape is fine. What did you say to noona? She looks a bit pale.” Sungyeol looked around briefly and the girls in cafeteria seemed to be talking about them one more time. The last year they saw them together but this year they saw them somewhat fighting and now they were sitting close again, a lot of rumors might be going on so he answered him in a whisper.

“I said to not mess with what is mine.” 

“You what?” His eyes went big and he couldn’t believe that Sungyeol asked to keep it secret and then went talking about them around, he didn’t even know what to feel about that, but he liked Sungyeol calling him his and that made him feel warm inside and blush faintly.

“Shhhh. I didn’t tell her directly.” Sungyeol said with his volume a bit up and that managed to catch the interest of another person.

“Tell what to who?” Sungjong made his presence known as he sat in front of his hyungs and Myungsoo started to have a mini panic attack but Sungyeol, the master of lies, came to his rescue.

“A girl just confessed to me. I had to reject her in a polite way. I couldn’t say that there’s no way whatsoever I could love one of Haeun friends. I don’t trust anybody related to her anymore.” Sungyeol lied bluntly but Sungjong seemed pleased with his answer.

“Well, you shouldn’t. You are better off alone for now. Let your heart mend before trying with someone else, I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.’ He changed his attention to Myungsoo and continued. ‘People mistake me all the time but this is the only time I wished I could be a girl, so I could physically hurt whoever hurt Yeol hyung.”

“I feel like I’ll have a hard time finding someone that you all approve now.” He said a bit sadly.

“Well, it’s the girl problem, I have high expectations for the next one and if she mistreats you I’ll cut her hair military style. Let’s see what girl would like that.” Sungjong was talking seriously but Sungyeol couldn’t help but laugh at his threats and Myungsoo discreetly ran a hand through his hair already missing it.

“So I see you two are good now?” Sunggyu came with Woohyun happily trailing behind him.

“I told you I met them at the movies and they were sharing quite the moment.” Woohyun wriggled his brows.

“Urgh, hyung, you’re saying as if we were making out for everybody to see. You know I’m not like that.” Sungyeol answered and Myungsoo shoved food into his mouth to force himself to be in silence. “I gave him a hug because he likes skinship. We talked about our problems then went to the movies and that was all.”

“Whatever, who would believe Woohyun anyway? I wouldn’t trust my life to him.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun happy-self disappeared instantly.

“Hyung you’re being harsh, he apologized already.” Myungsoo and Woohyun weren’t the closest but if the younger were actually defending Woohyun, Sunggyu was exaggerating and the other was at rock bottom.

“I’ll never be good enough in your eyes will I?” Woohyun asked with narrowed eyes.

“That’s why you should give up.” Sunggyu said biting a sandwich he brought from home and Woohyun got close to his face only to shout.

“NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.” Sunggyu pushed Woohyun face away from him, making him stumble on Sungjong that was quietly having his lunch.

“I swear to god if my food ends up on the floor I’ll kick your two sorry asses.” Sungjong threatened and the others just eyed him unbelieving, only Myungsoo laughed heartily and that made everyone to shift the attention back to him. “I’m glad to know that I amuse someone,” Sungjong grumbled annoyed and went back to his food as Sunggyu narrowed his already small eyes to the one laughing.

“You are strangely happy today. It’s been months since I last saw you laugh like this. What happened?”

“Yeah what happened?” Woohyun asked again with curiosity dripping from his eyes.

“Well… I… I’m happy today.” Myungsoo didn’t know what to say.

“Well, that’s obvious, why?” Sungjong pressed and Sungyeol once more came to Myungsoo rescue.

“Myungsoo was telling me earlier that he will have a new baby cousin. That’s why the oozing happiness.” The said boy glanced quickly at his lying lover and then looked back at them nodding eagerly.

“Baby? Is one of you going to be a parent?" Dongwoo sat loudly beside them. "Because I also love babies, and since I can’t have my own…” He smiled excitedly. “…one of you will have to make a cute nephew for me.”

“Noooo.” Hoya whined beside him. “I can’t deal with small kids…”

“It is just a baby.” Sungjong rolled his eyes grumpily.

“None of us Dongwoo, sorry.” Sunggyu explained. Myungsoo was technically his brother but, aside from Kim Jaejoong, he never wanted to get to know the younger family, the only thing he knew was that it was big, then again, after their past, they wouldn’t probably like him anyway.

“Jong, what happened to you? Every time you opened your mouth today you were threatening or groaning or just have anger in your words.” Sungyeol quickly changed the topic and everybody looked expectantly to the maknae.

“Nothing.” The maknae rested his chin in one of his hands and tapped his nails on the table, looking at nothing in particular and only thinking deeply.

“Are you ok Jong?” Myungsoo and Dongwoo managed to say at the same time. “Tell your hyungs.” Dongwoo continued.

“Ok, ok, ok. Putting simply, I feel dumb.” He said and Hoya narrowed his eyes judging him hard so he rolled his eyes and further explained. “I have the feeling that something is happening under my nose and I don’t know what it is.” Myungsoo and Sungyeol quickly exchanged eye contact.” Urghh, I hate to feel this way.” He concluded groaning.

“What a strange thing to say.” Sunggyu commented.

“Hyung, I felt this way before when Sungyeol hyung was dating the bitch. I got so many bad vibes that I tried to ignore. When I finally gave up and decided to pay attention to it, Sungyeol hyung was already foolishly in love and wrapped around her fingers.” The maknae whined.

“Must you remember what I am trying hard to forget?” Sungyeol crossed his arms and made an enraged expression. Not only because he was, sorts of, with Myungsoo now but he didn’t want to think about Haeun not now and not in his next lives.

“Well, it happened you can’t get away from it.” Woohyun pointed and Sunggyu nodded agreeing.

“What makes you feel this way?” Dongwoo asked curiously.

“I don’t know. One of us is hiding something.” Sungjong looked at their eyes one by one from Woohyun on his side to Myungsoo in front of him then back at Sungyeol then at Myungsoo again.

“Oh, Myungsoo you’re the chosen one. Sungjong never failed before.” Woohyun said getting interested, will be today that Sungjong would make him spill everything about him? He took particular interest in the younger relationship with the hamster of his dreams.

“If we think about secrets I think the one that hides the most here is you right?” Hoya pointed out. “Not that I’m trying to pry, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t see the point of you hiding a few things. It’s like all that you talk about is something generic or you purposely keep details out.”

“Hyungs, I…” Myungsoo threw them a nervous look, he felt like being scolded. His life didn’t have many interesting things going on, he didn’t understand why everybody was always interested in him. Matters with Sunggyu and Sungyeol were secret just because he agreed not to tell not because he wanted to hide.

“It’s fine don’t force yourself. Do things at your pace.” Sungyeol massaged his shoulders and reassured him and with that he kind of relaxed a bit.

“It’s just… I  am shy and introverted and this friendship thing is new and kind of overbearing sometimes…I am trying to befriend all of you but sometimes I still feel like I am intruding, I don’t know how to act.” Myungsoo explained in a pitiful tone and made Sunggyu, Sungyeol, and Dongwoo look at Woohyun and glare.

“What?” He blinked. “I didn’t do anything.” He crossed his arms feeling wronged.

“It’ your fault idiot, you’re not being welcoming.” Sunggyu accused and slapped the back of his head.

“Ouch.” Woohyn turned to glare to his caramel hair hyung.

“You’re not intruding Myungie, we love you.” Dongwoo got over Sungyeol to pat the said boy head like a puppy.

“Hyung, try to open up more… I’ve been trying to make you do that since I met you a long time ago.” Sungjong advised his ex-classmate.

“Sorry, Jongie.” Myungsoo looked down to his half-eaten food and Sungyeol squeezed his hand under the table.

“Whatever, I’m not interested in that as much as I am in this feeling, I already know a lot about Myungsoo hyung simply because I was there, I don't talk about it because it would probably make him uncomfortable, and my guts are saying that it is probably related to dating.”

“Oh. Now we have something to investigate… who is the one dating?” Sunggyu asked.

“I’m single.” Dongwoo said simply, not that anybody didn’t know that. He had been star struck by Hoya for some months already.

“I am too just because someone is being stubborn.” Woohyun said and motioned Sunggyu with his eyes.

“I am too, and I still will be, independently if someone is stubborn.” Sunggyu retorted rolling his eyes.

“Not so soon.” Sungyeol crossed his arms denying having any relationship whatsoever and only now Myungsoo realized that Sungyeol had no problem lying through his teeth about that. He should get used to that asap, but in the meantime, he would find a way to jab Sungyeol a bit just because of that.

“Well, I’m not lucky in that department for a while now, I kind of want to have someone but I won’t fret over if isn’t happening. Besides, I’m too busy with Dongwoo nowadays.” Hoya said massaging Dongwoo neck and shaking him a bit.

“Am I burdening you somehow Hoya?” The red-haired hyung asked with round eyes and faltering voice, not sure if Hoya was tired of spending his time with him or if it meant something else.

“I meant to say we are on a lot of projects together, I wouldn’t have time for dating right now.” Hoya explained further. “I like your company, don’t give me these eyes.”

“So Myungsoo…” The younger sighed. _Again me?_ “Are you and Hyorin noona … kind of… rekindling the flames?” Sunggyu asked in a careful tone, trying not to get on his wrong side and destroy his earlier happiness.

“Hyung you just got old by ten years using this expression.” Hoya pointed, laughing at the oldest.

“Yah! This brat…” Sunggyu motioned as if he was about to hit him and Hoya instinctively hid behind Dongwoo.

“Hyung, this is personal.” Myungsoo said seriously. He hated those types of questions the most. 

“But you guys kissed…” Dongwoo pointed out.

“So? I can kiss whoever I want. Do I need to date someone to be kissing them?” The girls nearby, that overheard this statement, started to gossip immediately. Kim Myungsoo was single, they could approach him again. And there it was, a heel pressing his toes signaling Sungyeol jealousy. Even if he felt some pain right now he couldn’t help but smirk cockily.

“Well no. It was just a question.” Sunggyu slightly pouted with annoyance and Woohyun giggled seeing his expression.

“We are water under the bridge.” Myungsoo said more to make Sungyeol stop abusing his feet than to quench his hyungs curiosity.

“Well, it clearly didn’t seem like that.” Sungjong spat.

“Well…” He scratched his nape.  “I can’t really force you to believe I’m single.” Then he leaned on the table and spat back to him. “What about you? Are you excluding yourself?”

“Me?” Sungjong asked with big puzzled eyes.

“Yeah, you. You said something is happening under your nose and you didn’t know.” Myungsoo repeated the maknae words.

“Now that he talked about it, it can be someone else doing something directly to you.”  Sunggyu caught on Myungsoo train of thought quickly and clarified to the youngest.

“Like what?” He asked surprised with them suggesting this.

“Like hitting on you and you didn’t notice.” Dongwoo added. “I mean, you are focusing your attention on us and there is nothing and maybe that’s why you can’t see it happening to you.“

“Impossible, sooner or later I notice everything.” He said confidently and Myungsoo unconsciously glanced at Sungyeol that had his poker face on, pretending nothing was happening.

“Well, maybe you chose not to see it. It was like that with Sungyeol.” Hoya pointed out.

“When are you going to let this go? I want to forget heeeeeeeeer.” Sungyeol growled trying to pull out his hair out of frustration and annoyance.

“Oh god…” Sungjong big eyes doubled its size and he froze in place. “This is a plausible possibility.” He quickly grabbed his phone opening a conversation in his Kakao and looking for something in particular.

“What are you doing?” Woohyun asked curiously trying to look over his shoulder and making Sungjong turn his back to him.

“I have to find proof.” Sungyeol raised his brow at that, he hoped Sungjong found something in the phone that was worthy enough to avoid him listening to his guts and trying to investigate further things between him and Myungsoo.

They left Sungjong in his quest for whatever he was searching as they resumed eating and chit-chatting about random things that happened in their classrooms until the maknae screamed.

“I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT!” Sungjong jumped from his chair and shouted happily only to deflate and keep looking at his phone as if what he just discovered was extremely overbearing for him to understand.

“So? What was it?” Woohyun asked once again trying to read over the maknae shoulder.

“Palli, tell us!” Dongwoo urged him.

“Omg omg omg!” The youngest chanted and then pulled his backpack over his shoulder and went out of the cafeteria running.

“Has he finally gone crazy?” Sungyeol asked a bit surprised with the maknae behavior.

“Don’t know man, I’ll try to find out later.” Hoya assured them and then they once again resumed eating until someone approached their table.

“Ahem… sorry to interrupt…” The guy said grabbing their attention. “Sungyeol may I talk to you?” Myungsoo narrowed his eyes and measured the boy up and down, he was similar to Sungyeol in some aspects, tall, white and with big eyes but the similarities ended there. Sungyeol opened a big smile and Myungsoo felt the jealousy bug land in his heart.

“Jae! Guys, this is my friend Sungjae, he is in my class.” They all greeted the boy and Hoya was staring intensely at him, much to Dongwoo displeasure.

“Are you Inguk brother or something? You resemble each other.” That’s the first thing that came out of Hoya's mouth and then Dongwoo rolled his eyes, the younger was only trying to find some similarities.

“Who’s this person?” The boy asked Hoya confused.

“Sungjae focus, what do you want with me?” Sungyeol snapped his fingers in front of the newly arrived boy.

“Ahn that. I just bumped with the head of our department, he wants to talk to you.” Sungyeol put his chopsticks carefully down as Myungsoo was evaluating all his actions.

“Am I’m in trouble? Did I do something I shouldn’t? Is it my grades? They are not the best but are above average.” Sungyeol started to ramble and the boy just laughed at his reaction, they haven’t even done midterms yet.

“He said it was something related about your paperwork.” The boy answered him with a goofy smile.

“Ahnnnn that. Ok, I’ll see him later. Thanks for the message.” Sungyeol thanked with a polite smile.

“OK then. Ahn, before I forget, I saved your ass today and you get to write the next paper with the awesome me.” He said grinning and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, almighty Sung brother!” Sungyeol said joking and the boy turned to leave with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

 


	30. Progressing - First Attempt - Cockblocking II - Myunggyu Story VI - Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you get that the nicknames used in group chats are how they are saved on the phone of the one who started the conversation, in this chapter it will be Sunggyu so pay special attention to what he saved Woohyun contact.

 

 

Sungjong found something on his phone but the weird feeling didn't go away so he entered what he announced as investigating mode and everybody seemed to be walking on eggshells around him, all of them scared to be outed somehow. Even Hoya that apparently never had much was feeling crept out by Sungjong constant narrowed eyes and behavior, so Sungyeol convinced Myungsoo to put more effort into hiding. The model wasn’t much of a skinship person already so he kept always a friendly behavior and the only skinship they exchanged was some ruffling hair, pat on the back, shoves (most of the times was Myungsoo towards Sungyeol) or a flick in Myungsoo forehead whenever the model was teaching him something about social behavior.

As the days went by, people seemed to appreciate that because it showed that they stopped fighting for whatever it was and were on good terms again. Hoya, Dongwoo, and Sunggyu didn’t think much of it, and aside Sungjong, there was the forever suspicious Woohyun, thinking that everything in the world had some hidden motives. In this case, he was right, but he didn’t know and nobody seemed to agree with him when he told them that something was going on between Sungyeol and Myungsoo, which seemed to be easily giggling lately to their own inside jokes that went unshared. The other ~~fans~~ ~~~~students were pleased to see their ship sailing strong like it never sailed before, and for them, everything was right with the world again. Technically the two were fair game and could be approached by anyone (and people kept confessing) but they decided to keep some distance to not to make them stop the little moments that they deemed to be fan service.

It didn’t take much for Myungsoo routine change drastically after his agreement with Sungyeol. If before the model waited for him outside his class now it was the other way around. His schedule could be an Ice Bucket Challenge to Myungsoo though, but the younger did his best to be available when Sungyeol was free and they kept going on small dates. If Myungsoo didn’t have to take care of his brother, he would pick the model up anywhere and bring him safely home. At first, Sungyeol got a bit weirded out, he felt like a girl, but he wouldn’t pass a ride after long hours taking photos.

On their second date, Sungyeol took Myungsoo out to teach him how to impress a date even without a car. He brought Myungsoo to some nice hidden little cafés and shops that were only able to be noticed if you’d been walking around his neighborhood, and they ended up sitting in a park near Han river to watch the sunset where they took their first romantic photo as an official couple, both of them making kissing faces towards each other but not actually kissing, they were in public after all. At some point, they went back to Sungyeol apartment to watch a movie but ended up forgetting it and getting handsy again. We don’t need to mention that Myungsoo ended his day hugging his pillows tightly and giggling to himself with a happy glint in his eye much to his mother amusement.

To say that Sungyeol was making an effort to be with Myungsoo was absolutely wrong, their relationship was progressing easily. Since Myungsoo was trying to win Sungyeol heart, he ended up opening up more and the model got more and more comfortable with him. Myungsoo treated him nicely, smiling often with the kind of smile that made the model feel a nice unsettlement in his stomach, and it made him wonder why the hell he ever dated Haeun in the first place.

Their physical advances, aside skinship, were restricted to Sungyeol apartment and Myungsoo tried to keep it subtle but Sungyeol understood the small hints too well. The younger let him explore things at his own pace and every time they touched he would try to do a bit more. Sungyeol found himself loving the way Myungsoo responded to whatever he did, it didn’t matter if he was wearing his own clothes or if he was touching the younger dick, Myungsoo would always melt somehow.

After two weeks or something, the model made his mind and invited Myungsoo to a sleepover (the second since they began whatever their relationship was), only to tear the younger pants down the moment he arrived and put his mouth to work on Myungsoo dick. Myungsoo was surprised, his eyes were wide and he didn’t know if he was moaning due to the vision of Sungyeol on his knees and trying his best to suck him or if the model had some hidden talent in that area. Sungyeol ended up proud of himself for making the younger squirm and mewl and whine and finally come hard in his mouth.

They didn’t talk much about sex although they were touching a lot. They watched porn together once, but Sungyeol didn’t get excited with gay porn - he deemed that the reason behind it was because the guys weren’t as attractive as Myungsoo - but ended up finding the video educational, now he could understand Dongwoo better, even though that conversation still left him beet red. However, lately things were heating up too much and it was clear as day that by the way, they were progressing they could go all the way anytime. That thought excited and at the same time unsettled them both. They wanted to go further but were a bit scared that once going there they would be dumped by the other.

It was a rare Friday night that none of them had anything to do, three weeks since their agreement, when Myungsoo rung the bell of Sungyeol place uninvited for the first time, all dressed up with the intention of surprising him and test his reaction.

“Hiiiiiiiii.” Myungsoo greeted happily as soon as Sungyeol opened the door.

“What are you doing with so many bags?” Sungyeol said confused looking to the younger hands.

“I’m going to bake today. I need to borrow your kitchen if you don’t mind.” He grinned sheepishly.

“We almost don’t spend alone time together and you want to bake in my kitchen?” Sungyeol was a bit disappointed, Myungsoo just appeared out of nowhere in his place and didn’t say anything about having a date.

“Well, you can always help me. Here, take this for a minute.” Myungsoo passed the bags to Sungyeol to be able to enter the apartment and take his boots off.

“But I don’t bake.” Sungyeol said faintly having disbelief and confusion mixed up in the expression he was wearing. He was only able to cook the basics for his survival.

“I need to bake something for Moonsoo. I promised him.” Sungyeol briefly looked inside the bag; there were many things that he wasn’t even sure if Myungsoo could use them all. He sighed heavily. _I guess it’s a change of plans then, playing house it is._

They headed to the kitchen and as the model put the bags on the counter Myungsoo went directly to wash his hands, giving his back to the model and only then Sungyeol paid attention to what he was wearing. And there they were: Myungsoo was wearing the infamous pants, those that showed every curve of his body and that almost got him in trouble before, and to match with it, the shirt the model bought in Busan, in which Myungsoo looked awfully delicious in it, lazily tucked in his waistband and opened one button more than it should.

“Tell me something Myungsoo… are you doing this on purpose?”

“Hm? Doing what?” The younger answered distractedly as he took the ingredients outside the bags and arranged them properly on the counter.

“You know… enticing me.”

“Sungyeol, how am I enticing you?” Myungsoo giggled and turned around only to find himself only a short distance from Sungyeol.

“These pants… you know exactly what I feel about them.. and this is the shirt that I bought for you in Busan.”

“I thought you wouldn’t remember. Did you like? It matches.” He said with a playful smile and waited for the other reaction, he was expecting to do more than cooking today. _Of course it would match idiot, it’s all black._

“Of course I would, but I wonder how you’re here in one piece. How people on the streets didn’t kidnap you.” The model roamed his eyes through the younger body and licked his lips.

“Well, I came driving. And these…” He motioned to what was on the counter. “I brought directly from home.” Myungsoo couldn’t help but smirk.

“So this…” Sungyeol put one of his hands on the counter invading the younger personal space, trapping him there, while ran one of his long fingers down on Myungsoo torso. “…is for me.”

“Maybe.” Right there, that indecent smirk again, Sungyeol was this close to jump him.

“But… this is wrong Myungsoo. I don’t want you showing yourself around with these. Who knows what might happen to you when I’m not around? Maybe you should take this off.” He inserted his finger into the younger waistband and pressed down a bit to indicate what he was talking about.

“No, the pants are staying.” The younger made a small pause to make an effect. “Unless you take them off yourself.”

“If you insist.” Sungyeol said with a naughty smile.

He pressed their chests together and kissed the younger while Myungsoo put his hands instantly around Sungyeol neck. The kiss was desperate and passionate and Syungyeol didn’t lose time in asking to insert his tongue in the younger mouth and Myungsoo didn’t lose time allowing.

Sungyeol caressed Myungsoo sides then his hands traveled down to the younger butt giving some soft but still lewd squeezes until he decided to get a firm hold of it and pull him up onto the counter. Myungsoo let it out a delicious moan but, when he felt that Sungyeol was about to lift him up to the counter, he squirmed and put force enough to Sungyeol let him go. He pushed the owner of the apartment to the wall behind him, near the kitchen door, where he pressed him on it grabbing his wrists and securing them over the model head.

Now it was Myungsoo kissing and licking Sungyeol neck and jaw although he had to tiptoe a bit for that and the latter seemed to appreciate that as he let it out a small moan on the other ear. Myungsoo shivered but got more eager to bring those kinds of reactions from the one he was pining.

Sungyeol really liked what Myungsoo was doing and indulged in the feeling for a moment but then he felt Myungsoo weaken his hold, as he was trying to move his hands down to the model dick for a squeeze. He took over him and switched places and now he was the one trapping Myungsoo with his face against the wall, pressing their bodies together for the younger to feel his dick hard against his ass and making Myungsoo gasp out of pleasure.

“Ahnn….”

“You’re so sexy when you moan like that. You are driving me crazy.” He whispered in the younger ear making him feel a shiver run down his spine.

“Bed… bedroom…” Myungsoo panted and Sungyeol started pushing the younger towards the bedroom. It took them a while to get there since they bumped on the walls and stopped every time to grind into each other when they fought for dominance.

As soon as they passed the bedroom door Myungsoo grabbed the sides of Sungyeol T-shirt, the older was a bit reluctant to tear his hands off his lover body but deemed that it would be better, in the long run, to free themselves from clothes; he threw his long limbs in the air and Myungsoo quickly took the shirt off and tossed somewhere in the room. As soon as he was free from it, Sungyeol pulled his shorts down.

Myungsoo pulled him close again with force and Sungyeol lost his balance and ended up pushing the younger and falling into the bed on top of him. He quickly got up on his feet and appreciated the view of his partner that looked back at him with a glint of desire in his eyes. Myungsoo looked so hot with his clothes half undone, but he would look even better without them. He proceeded to open Myungsoo too tight pants, the younger bucked his hips up to help with the task and the other pushed with enough force to make his underwear come out with the pants.

“Man, I love when that happens.” He got on top of the younger, parting his legs with no resistance and positioning himself between them only to start kissing his neck. “Oh my freaking god, I love your smell.” He said and Myungsoo managed to giggle holding the model where it was while Sungyeol undid the rest of his shirt buttons to expose his chest.

After a good lick on the younger neck, that made him shiver with the pleasant wet sensation of the older tongue, he started to give him kisses going down on the younger body. He passed his hand on the younger nipple and Myungsoo squirmed and let a small moan out. One thing Sungyeol was sure of was that every time they touched he found himself liking more and more the sounds Myungsoo made.

At that point Myungsoo was hard, leaking and roaming his hands at Sungyeol upper back and neck. The model decided to cut to the chase and give him more pleasure already. He stopped what he was doing to grab the younger member and started to pump it in a nice rhythm while looking intensely at the boy under him that was currently licking his lips and trying to keep some focus on the perfect lustful face Sungyeol had. One more lick of those sinful lips was enough to make Sungyeol desperately want to cross the line and to test how it would be to be inside Myungsoo and make love to him. Yes, although he was still not much sure of what he felt he knew that what they were doing was not aimless sex but lovemaking.

He tested the younger reaction to the possibility of going all the way by running his fingers over his entrance. Myungsoo gasped loudly, tensing up involuntary and only now seeming to think about what his lover was proposing. He didn’t expect to happen today. Sungyeol got up to give him a gentle kiss then looked at him in the eyes.

“Myung… do-o you want it? Can-can I?” Sungyeol stuttered as he stared into Myungsoo deep orbs. The younger had his breathing heavy and his eyes big and couldn’t properly form words. So the time has finally come and he was going to be the one that… _Oh god, he is totally inexperienced with men, what do I do? What if he ends up hurting me?_

“Relax… relax Sweetie. If I do anything wrong, tell me and I’ll stop.” Sungyeol said softly caressing his cheeks and hair with one hand, looking him in the eyes and trying his best not to show how nervous he was. “The last thing I want to do is to hurt you this way.” With the last sentence and the honest look on his eyes, Myungsoo felt the tension leaving his body and he found himself agreeing with his partner.

“O-ok.” Sungyeol kissed him gently and reached for a bottle of lube that was hidden in one of the drawers of his nightstand.

He put some on Myungsoo entrance, just to be sure it wouldn’t hurt him, before coating his fingers with an amount that he wasn’t sure that it would be enough for all three fingers but at least got the first one covered. He tried to do a mental recap to what Dongwoo taught him but decided to just go with the flow and do whatever Myungsoo directed him to do.

“Here I go…” He announced and Myungsoo nodded but bit his lip. Something told him that this could end up in a failure but he still wanted to go all the way with the man he loved.

The model was kissing his chest and was about to press his first finger inside when the doorbell rung loudly in the small apartment. Sungyeol stopped what he was doing and looked confused to the younger under him. Who could it be? He wasn’t expecting any visitors today. Actually, people rarely came to his apartment, Hojong and Woohyun apartments were their official hangout place.

“YAH LEE SUNGYEOL, U THERE MAN?” They heard Woohyun shouting loudly from the corridor and abusing the doorbell.

“It's Woohyun hyung!” Myungsoo said alarmed.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck!” Sungyeol got up picked some tissues from the nightstand to clean his hands and started to pull his pants up and dress the shirt that was thrown on the floor. “Sorry, I’ll try to get rid of him, stay here, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Sungyeol said in a rush, throwing an apologetic look to the younger. Before he could go out he tied a long sleeve shirt around his waist and prayed that could hide his boner. Then he ran to answer the door because Woohyun loved abusing the doorbell just to annoy him.

“Hi.” Woohyun said with a big smile on his face when he opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” Sungyeol said distressed.

“I brought you food and movies.” He brought his hands up to show some Chinese food in one hand and movies from Thor, Captain America, and Transformers in the other. “What’s with your face?”  Woohyun tried to enter his apartment but Sungyeol stood in place.

“Hm? There’s nothing in my face.” Sungyeol nervously licked his lips.

“You seem suspicious,” Woohyun said narrowing his eyes and scrutinized the model face.

“You’re imagining things. Anyway, I appreciate you coming out… I can’t have you here at the moment…”

“Why? Am I interrupting something?” Woohyun asked warily. _Of course you’re interrupting. Go away!!!_

“What’s this noise?” Woohyun stopped to hear a noise that came from Sungyeol bedroom and the tallest started to sweat. _Myungsoo what are you doing?_

“Which noise? I didn’t hear anything.” He tried to say in a confident tone but his voice cracked a bit.

“What are you hiding?" Woohyun narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously.

“Nothing. I’m not hiding anything.” Sungyeol said desperately.

“Are you with a girl?” The older wriggled his brows. “I want to see whom she is.” Woohyun pushed the food and movies into Sungyeol hands and took advantage of his surprise to run inside the apartment.

“No hyung, don’t go there.” Sungyeol screamed horrified and tried to run after the oldest but Woohyun was already going into his bedroom...

“Why? Now I want to see…” Woohyun said as he opened the door but he was disappointed with what he was seeing.

Myungsoo was sitting with his legs crossed on the model bed and his back towards the door. He had the model laptop on his lap and seemed deeply interested in what he was reading on the screen.

“Sungyeol I think I found what we were looking for.” He said slowly as he turned around. “Oh hyung what are you doing here?”

“Myungsoo? What are _you_ doing here?” Woohyun asked dumbfounded then looked from Sungyeol to the younger. “Why were you hiding him?”

“I…I…” Sungyeol palms started to sweat and he began stuttering.

“Hanging out?” Myungsoo said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“What is this smell?” Woohyun inhaled deeply feeling something suspicious in the air.

“See Sungyeol, I said it was smelling like sex. You should be ashamed of yourself. I said I would come, you didn’t even clean your room after having a girl over. You even made me sit on the bed. Tsc tsc tsc.” Myungsoo shook his head in disapproval.

“I knew it he had been with a girl.” Woohyun smirked pleased with his own insight.

Sungyeol mouth opened and closed as if he was a fish. At least Woohyun didn’t find Myungsoo naked in his bed. But _Myungsoo, what are you doing?_

“I guess. That’s why I’m sitting in the spot I think is the cleanest.”

“Myungsoo what are you saying?” Sungyeol asked horrified.

“Tell me everything. Who is the bitch? Is she from our college? Which major? Or would she be a colleague from your company? When did you meet her? Was this an one night stand or you’re dating? If so, for how long this been going on? Did you fight with Myungsoo because of her?” Woohyun threw an avalanche of questions towards the model and Sungyeol wanted to bang his head on the wall.

“There is nothing like that. Why would I fight with Myungsoo over a girl? We are good.” Sungyeol denied looking confused and overwhelmed by the questions thrown at him so Woohyun turned to look at Myungsoo that just blinked innocently.

“You tell _me_ , I was just testing Hoya’s theory. I don’t think Myungsoo is lying, this room smells funny.” He looked around then to the younger again. “Obviously Sungyeol is not saying anything so can you spill some beans today? Did you see her? What she looked like? Do you know her name?”

“When I came she was going out, I didn’t see her face. But she was tall, almost his height, and had short black hair.”

“Dammit… maybe we have to call up a meeting, we need to investigate this further.” Woohyun said already picking up his phone. Myungsoo smirked and Sungyeol paled but was able to snatch the older phone. “Huh Sungyeol, this isn’t time to play. We need to investigate the girl.”

“You’re not investigating anything. It was a one night stand… just a one night stand… Yeah, that was it.” He glared hard at the younger. “I didn’t even like her that much…”

“I’m sure you had fun touching her body.” Myungsoo retorted glaring and crossed his arms.

“There are people that are able to please us but still they don’t deserve a chance on a relationship.” Sungyeol said trying to threaten Myungsoo to stop talking.

“What are you two talking about?” Woohyun stole his phone back and eyed the two boys suspiciously.

“Nothing.” They said together.

“Man, I hate to be hanging in a conversation. Stop doing that! I’ll figure this girl another time, anyway Myungsoo, what did you guys plan to do? Can I join?”

“Ohh. I came to borrow Sungyeol kitchen for a few hours, I want to bake something to my brother to congratulate him, he went well on his spelling test.” Myungsoo explained his original reason for being there and smiled proudly at him. “I think I just found a recipe easy enough for me to do and delicious enough for him. Look.”

Myungsoo shoved the laptop in Woohyun hands. The older looked at the screen and stopped to analyze the recipe while Myungsoo and Sungyeol exchanged messages with their eyes behind his back. The model wanted to pull out all of his hair, after all, Woohyun was interrupting his smexy time and Myungsoo just turned the green lights on for him stay.

“I am offended and this won’t do.” Woohyun said as he shook his head in disapproval.

“Why? I think it’s pretty easy.”

“I am offended that you asked Sungyeol to help you and not me. Sungyeol barely cooks. Do you know if you miss the baking point this could end pretty catastrophic? In the end, you would be just wasting food. Besides, he doesn’t even own a mold.”

“But the only recipe I can cook well is Kimchi jiggae, if I cook this one more time I think Moonsoo will think that I want to murder him.” Myungsoo made a very convincing sad face.

“Made too much?” The younger just nodded and Sungyeol couldn’t believe how he had Woohyun completely distracted and wrapped around his fingers. The oldest sighed and started typing on the computer to search for another recipe. “What do you think about this?” He showed a new recipe to the younger.

“Hyung, no offense, but isn’t this too much? His diet is really controlled.”

“Nonsense. These things are only bad when you eat too much. If you want to spoil him this is the way to go. It’s not even that unhealthy, I eat all the time and look at my body.” Woohyun motioned to his body with a cocky smile.

“Weren’t you the college soccer superstar? That’s why you’re fit. Moonsoo is a kid hyung, he’ll give me trouble if he gets high on sugar.” Myungsoo argued.

“You don’t need to put that amount of sugar. You know what? Leave it to me. I'll bake this for him, go to my apartment later to pick it up and be sure to bring the money for the ingredients.”

“You’re leaving?” Sungyeol said surprised.

“Well yeah? I have something to do now.” The oldest raised his brows as if saying duh.

“So you only come here when you have nothing to do?” _You interrupted us because you had nothing to do?_ Sungyeol wanted to bang his head on the wall out of frustration.

“Ehrr…. Well, you see…” Woohyun scratched his nape embarrassed.

“Let me guess… Sunggyu hyung kicked you out of his apartment again right?” Sungyeol asked irritated and with narrowed eyes.

“Yes…” The older said in a pitiful tone.

“And Hoya and Sungjong weren’t home right?”

“Sungjong wanted to buy new clothes, he went out with Hoya and Dongwoo.” _Argh hyung I want to kill you._ Sensing that Sungyeol was about to lash on the older, Myungsoo was quick to intervene and maintain his focus on another thing.

“So can I pick it up at 6 pm, hyung?” 

“No, too early, come by 7.” Woohyun hummed thinking he calculated the time right.

“Thank you so much hyung. I don’t know how to thank you.” Myungsoo gave him a thankful dimply smile.

“I know how. Spill some of Sunggyu secrets to me.” The oldest asked mischievously and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

“I'll give you a baby picture.” Myungsoo bargained and Woohyun squealed happily.

“Omg those hamsters cheeks, he was so cute. Will you really give me?” Myungsoo nodded not believing how easy was to buy Woohyun. “I’ll put extra effort then… See you later.” Woohyun ran out of Sungyeol apartment, leaving the model dumbfounded there.

“Myungsoo…” Sungyeol didn’t even know if he should thank the younger for tricking Woohyun or scolding him for making the older think that he was having an affair with some girl.

“What? He won’t find out. Didn’t I say I could outsmart him? He is focusing on cooking for me and that leaves me free to enjoy my time with you.” He winked.

“Y-yeah, I know. But now he thinks I am having some secret affair. And were you describing yourself?”

“Aren’t you?” Myungsoo asked back deciding to ignore the question that had an obvious answer.

“That’s not the point, he’ll dig into this later.” Sungyeol said crossing his arms and pouting.

“Chill I’ll help you with everything that you need.” He got up to his feet and reached for Sungyeol hands to pull him to the bed. “Don’t be upset, I am doing my best to be together on your terms.” The younger made him lay down and then gave him a quick peck on his lips to make his pout go away.

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood anymore.” The younger sighed and rolled to the side, he didn’t know if he was upset or relieved that nothing would be happening anymore.

“It’s ok. Let’s enjoy ourselves doing something else. Do you want to watch your new anime?”

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Present**

“NO FREAKING WAY, HUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHUAHUHAUAH, I cant believe I interrupted your first date and then… and then… man I’m kind of proud of myself” Woohyun was laughing hard.

“OMG Woohyun, best timing ever twice!” Hoya said joining him.

“Hoya shut up, I don’t want to hear your voice and stop being a jerk!” Dongwoo glared and said in a commanding tone that had everybody quiet for a moment and looking at him surprised. Hoya shut up instantly and they could hear him gulp. The pink haired boy changed his attention to his cousin with a less severe tone. “And you, why did you have to interrupt them? They were about to have their first time. You ended up making Sungyeol chicken out.”

“It just happened, it was not like I did on purpose.” He stopped and tried to be serious but couldn’t hold his laugh in for too long. “I am not sure if I wouldn’t do on purpose though. Huhauahuahauha.” Woohyun couldn’t help but roll on his sides laughing hard as Hoya was doing before.

“That’s why I hate you.” Sungyeol said with flushed cheeks and crossed arms.

“OMG Myungsoo…please stop telling us this graphically.” Sunggyu whined getting a little pale but came to his senses and flicked Woohyun forehead, so the younger singer would stop laughing, but he didn’t.

“He is right dumbass. You’re embarrassing me.” Sungyeol agreed, shoving the younger chest lightly.

“You? I was the one about to be...” He let his sentence unfinished and flushed beet red.

“I knew it, I so fucking knew it, my gut is never wrong. Own guys, you’re so cute together. I’ve been shipping you secretly for a long time.” The maknae said with a dreamy expression on his face.

“So you knew since then?” Sungyeol asked a bit confused.

“No, the thing I found on the phone was clearly related to myself and that got me distracted, I could only shake the feeling a bit later when I was finally able to find out about you two.” The maknae explained.

“What did you find on your phone?” Woohyun stopped laughing and asked with his never-ending curiosity.

“Someone was filling my Kakao with double meaning messages, it was unexpected. I wasn’t looking at that person like that so it shocked me.”

“If you didn’t found then when did you found out?” Myungsoo asked him.

“Well keep telling the story and eventually you will realize.” The youngest smirked mysteriously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Is he dead?” Myungsoo heard a small voice around him but couldn’t really process what the voice was talking about.

“No baby, he is just sleeping. As always.” A woman voice said and Myungsoo wasn’t sure if it was the voice of his mother or the voice of his sister whispering.

“So which of us will… you know?” Another voice was heard in the room and now was a male one talking normally, not caring a bit about Myungsoo sleep.

“Maybe Duckie? We are a bit rough.” The woman answered back.

“Yeah, I don’t want to cry later and Moonsoo probably can get away with anything.” The man agreed.

“Ok Moonsoo you know what to do.” The woman said and Myungsoo felt water hit his face.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung wake up, hyuuuuuuuung!” The boy was jumping around on the bed as he shot Myungsoo in the face with his water gun.

“What is this?” He put his hands on his face trying to avoid all the water from hitting his still sleepy eyes.

“If only I knew that water was effective…” Sunggyu thought aloud. “Anyway, wake uuuup.” The small-eyed boy smacked Myungsoo thighs a bit.

The younger sat in the bed when the water attack ended and did his best to wipe his face. He looked everywhere trying to recognize where he was when his eyes landed on the three faces in front of him.

“Why wake me up with water? What’s going on?” He asked annoyed.

“Aren’t you forgetting about what day is today?” Sungyeon asked raising her brows.

“Hm?” He furrowed his brows thinking deeply what could possibly be happening but his brain wasn't functioning properly yet.

“Hyung, today is your birthday, we have to party and eat cake, and give you presents, and then you have to blow the candles and.. wait, you have to blow the candles before eating the cake.” Moonsoo ranted excitedly jumping on Myungsoo and making him fall again in the bed. So that's what was it, he was dedicating his last weeks so much to Sungyeol that he didn't notice his own birthday coming.

“Omg, calm down Moonsoo.” Sungyeon parted the two boys and picked the maknae in her lap.

“I came to pick you up since we are going to the same place. Get up and get changed.” Sunggyu ordered. He actually liked that part of being a hyung, he got to order the younger around just like Sungyeon could order him.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked confused.

“Don’t ask, just do as I say. I woke up really early to be here, a thing you know I absolutely hate to do.”  Sunggyu retorted and it surprised Myungsoo that his words didn't seem grumpy.

“I can drive on my own.” Myungsoo argued while going to pick clothes in his bag, he wasn't understanding why Sunggyu would be wanting to drive him around.

“I know, but it seems that your day was already planned, so just chill.“ The older boy said and then turned to his sister that was already overtaking him.

“You two can get faster a bit? Breakfast is already ready and I need to get going, I have to drop Moonsoo in school before going to work so if you could help me a bit...” The girl said going out of the room with the maknae to give Myungsoo privacy to change.

“Oh noona, is there chocolate pancakes?” Sunggyu went out of the room leaving Myungsoo alone thinking what was he possibly talking about. He wasn’t one to celebrate birthdays, he always had dinner with his family but always refused to have cakes or blow candles like Moonsoo wanted, and the young maknae would pout every year at that since he learned how to pout.

After Myungsoo was ready Sungyeon took a picture of the four together, the first photo they took with all four willingly, and after that, they went separate ways. Sunggyu drove Myungsoo to college and when they put their feet there was a bunch of girls surrounded them to congratulate the birthday boy.

“Oppa I bought you a gift.”

“Oppa I brought a cake for you.”

“Oppa lets go on a birthday date.”

“Yah! I want to move. Get out of my way, please?” Sunggyu said annoyed as they tried to move in between the crowd.

“Hyung you don’t need to be rude.” The birthday boy chastised.

“Rude? I used the word please.” Sunggyu pouted and some of the girls squealed, he didn’t remember having fangirls himself, he didn’t know if that made him feel good or not.

“Oppa are you celebrating this year? We can organize a party.”

“Oppa why you came with Sunggyu oppa? Don’t you usually drive with Sungyeol oppa?”

“My car broke. Hyung is helping me.” Myungsoo answered them shortly, lying, of course, so they didn’t ask too much, he was a bit overwhelmed. The girls smiled at that, it was a known fact that Sungyeol didn’t have a license so now it made sense why Myungsoo was with Sunggyu and not Sungyeol, their ship was still sailing strong.

“Oppa my giiiiiiiiiftt, please receive it.” A girl shouted bringing a bag in front of his face and was followed by a lot of other ones.

“I will not accept gifts this year ass well." He said and all the girls started pouting. "I would like you to keep some distance, please? I don’t like being around too many people.” With this, the girls went back to following them from some distance and Sunggyu was impressed.

“How do you do this? Baby, you have to teach me if I become a singer.” Myungsoo just laughed at him.

They separated to have their morning classes, people kept appearing after him or trying to hand him presents even though he said he didn’t want it and he ended up putting everything in a chair and left there untouched. He was feeling a bit sad, Sungyeol loved to talk and message him in the middle of their classes so he was sure he was going to receive a message from him but nothing came till now. At lunchtime he went to the cafeteria trying to spot his favorite person but only found his friends there whispering to each other as much as they could.

“Hyung you can’t be talking seriously. Why should _I_ do this?” Woohyun talked in a low tone but they still could hear a bit of anger in it.

“Because I am asking you to?” Sunggyu shoots back.

“Pfff you’re too confident, I know it doesn’t seem like it but I have limits you know?”

“Just do it.” Hoya said. “You do for all of us. He is one of us now.” Woohyun just glared at his neighbor.

“Hoya is right, besides Sungyeollie can be said that you didn’t help.” Dongwoo tried to convince his cousin, he loved parties so hard.

“Urrrrrrrrgh fine, fine, but it’ll take me a while and I have afternoon classes too.” The raven said crossing his arms.

“That’s ok, we have time.” Sunggyu assured him. “I’ll handle the district mission don’t worry.”

“I’ll help you hyung, don’t worry.” The maknae patted his neighbor back.

“Hi guys!” Myungsoo butted in the conversation, making himself known.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Woohyun stood up and went out of the cafeteria so fast that they could barely process.

“A friend just called me, it seems that he is not feeling well.” Sungjong also got up and left.

“Dongwoo we need to invite a teacher to be able to participate in another contest.” Hoya said already going up.

“Huh?” Dongwoo asked a bit disoriented before Hoya sent him a glare and he quickly answered. “Yes let’s go, I have to solve this before class starts.” They both picked up their bags and fled leaving the two Kim’s alone.

“Hyung?” Myungsoo eyes were sharp but Sunggyu was sure that they had become big and round, he could see the younger brain working asking himself if he did something wrong, if they would go away and leave him on his birthday and he couldn’t probably deal with that.

“Hey, sit here. Let’s talk.” The older patted the sit by his side

“Hyung, did I do something wrong?” Sunggyu nailed, that question was fated to come out of his brother's mouth.

“No, absolutely not, they are just a bit busy.” Sunggyu smiled softly. “They aren’t going away, just relax.” He patted the younger back comfortingly.

“Hyung, I’m confused.” The younger said after some time in silence.

“About what?”

“They didn’t even wish me a happy birthday… they don’t care about me, right? They just hang out with me because of Sungyeol right?” Myungsoo insecurities were getting the best of him, Sunggyu needed to cheer him up asap.

“Things are escalating quickly in your head, don’t think like that, you don’t know what’s happening in their heads if you have doubts just ask them before jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s just … I thought that I would receive at least a message from Sungyeol. But I didn’t see him anywhere…” Myungsoo cast his eyes down to look at the phone in his hand.

“I heard that he is filming a CF for Elite today, I can’t even imagine him in a high school uniform. I bet he’ll call you as soon as he has a chance, don’t dwell much on it. Sungyeol never forgets a birthday.” The oldest assured.

Myungsoo sighed deeply. “I’ll believe you hyung.” 

“Ahn Myungsoo I have something to tell you. It was my duty to drive you around today but something came up so I won’t be able to drive you back home.”

“Should I go back by subway or bus? I don’t really know how to go back home from here. Maybe I should hail a cab? Do I have money for this?” Myungsoo started to question himself as he pulled his wallet open to see if he would have money enough to use it later.

“You never rode the subway?” Sunggyu wanted to die from laugh right now.

“Hyuuung, I never needed to, but I’m sure I can figure it out.” He crossed his arms and tried to pout like Moonsoo did sometimes.

“Don’t be all cute on me, it’s weird.” He laughed a little more before going back to his serious self. “I talked to noona, she said she’ll come to pick you up with Moonsoo later, you just have to wait a bit.”

“Oh.”

“Now I have to go too, buddy. Be strong today ok?” Sunggyu went up and left the cafeteria leaving the younger spacing out there. As soon as he was at a safe distance he opened up his phone to send some messages.

**Rockstar: He’s completely falling for it.**

**Hamsternoona: Good, I heard everything is almost ready, I hope your part also works.**

**Rockstar: Noona, I’m gonna nail it.**

**Hamsternoona: If you say so… now let me work.**

**_____________________________________** **_____________________________________**

**Rockstar: He is falling for it, I feel a bit guilty.**

**Dino: His eyes became so round I wanted to squeeze him. I already ordered things. I’m going to pick it up after classes.**

**Boradori: Drinks are on me but I am not buying based on how much he can take.**

**Cutemaknae: Woohyun hyung and I are going shopping after classes. Don’t worry.**

**Temptation: I don’t think I can handle the deadline. This was too sudden.**

**Rockstar: You can do it. Would you feel better if I gave you a ride to you all to speed things a bit?**

**Temptation: That would be nice.**

**Boradori: What about Sungyeol?**

**Dino: It would be nice if he could come. He is not answering my messages.**

**Cutemaknae: He is really working, I double checked with his manager.**

**Rockstar: If Sungyeol screws up today I’m gonna kill him. We need to go to my car discreetly later, message me when the classes are over.**

**______________________________________**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol, we are going to throw a surprise birthday party for Myungsoo at my apartment later today. It’s really important for you to be there, Myungsoo likes you a lot and he’ll get sad if you don’t come. If you can’t make it because of work, at least give him a call, a message, anything. Anyway, call me if you are free early, I’m sure there is something you can do to help out.**

Sunggyu sighed. He always made sure to not participate in anything related to Myungsoo. He was not present in any of the younger birthdays up until now because he was always locked himself in his room. Myungsoo birthday was before his so when Sunggyu first refused to be present at Myungsoo 6th birthday party Jongwan said if he didn’t attend he wouldn’t get to celebrate his own and at the time this angered him, it would be the second time in a row he couldn't get to have a party because of the younger too.

But lately he was getting closer to Myungsoo and, even if there were topics they wouldn’t ever talk about too much like love lives or family matters, he discovered that Myungsoo could be sweet and caring and, honestly, he regretted to have treated the younger badly all of the past years. So this year he decided to make it up to him. He talked a bit with Sungyeon to know how they usually celebrated the younger birthday before he made his plan.

First, he made Sungyeon invite Myungsoo and Moonsoo to her apartment for a sleepover and with that, his mother would be able to figure out dinner. Myungsoo was not one to care about cakes and candles and presents, he didn’t like to celebrate his birthday because he never had many people to attend or congratulate him aside family but Sunggyu was determined to change that. He swallowed a bit of his pride and made a call to Myungsoo mother to arrange things and so she could work up her schedule. Jisoo got extremely excited with the idea and said she would invite anyone who could come. Well, Sunggyu was not expecting that but hearing the woman happy voice on the other side he couldn’t bring himself to tone things down.

On the actual day of Myungsoo birthday he was supposed to drive him around and keep him company, to make sure the younger didn’t get home too early, but as soon as he told his friends of his plan to a surprise birthday party (the second one with friends only, but they didn’t know about that), plans changed. Dongwoo, that loved parties, proposed to have some decorations balloons and everything he could do to make the younger happy and he easily convinced the maknae. Hoya loved Woohyun cakes but didn’t have the guts to ask Woohyun to bake once in a while so he was up to anything that could make him eat, so he also agreed. Woohyun was a little bit difficult to convince, he didn’t want to bake because it was for Myungsoo, Sunggyu was the one that asked and organized a party for him and he was jealous as fuck, but soon gave up when the others looked at him with puppy eyes and a mention of an angry Sungyeol.

With that Sunggyu had to talk to Sungyeon for a quick change of plans. Sungyeon would have to drive Myungsoo back to her apartment and keep him entertained until it was time for dinner. In the meantime, Sunggyu would be helping the others to set stuff on his apartment and pick up his special present. It was actually a good thing because now he had a way to avoid Myungsoo big family.

Once the time came, he arranged with the guys to pick them up in a different entrance. He drove them to the mall near Hoya, Woohyun and Sungjong apartments leaving them there to buy beverages and ingredients, then took Dongwoo to the decoration shop to pick everything that the redhead ordered up. After that, he helped Dongwoo to put all the stuff in his apartment and left him there decorating while he made a quick trip to pick Myungsoo present.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo was sitting alone in the cafeteria waiting for Sungyeon to come to pick him up and watching a random episode of Private Practice on his iPad until small arms circled his waist back hugging him. _Weird_.

“Moonsoo. What are you doing here?” Myungsoo said when he turned around and the kid just smiled brightly.

“We came to pick you up to blow your candles.” The younger said excitedly and all eyes in the cafeteria with no exception were looking at him and the kid, he could literally read their minds questioning what was the two connection and all.

“Yah Kim Moonsoo! How many times do I have to scold you for running away ahead? What if you lost yourself?” They heard Sungyeon scolding voice as she got close to the table they were.

“Noona.“ He went up and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheeks. “I was expecting you to send a message for me to come out.”

“I know.” She ruffled his hair. “But I suddenly missed here. It’s been a while and Moonsoo wanted to know where you studied and also wanted to meet your friends.” Myungsoo looked at the younger.

“Well, you’re out of luck today Duckie, I’m all alone.” The younger pouted, so he was not going to see Sungyeol hyung today.

“Oppa who is this ahjuma? And who is this boy that looks so much like you?” A bold fangirl decided to confront him. At the beginning of this year he was having something with that Hyorin girl, then they stopped seeing each other and now a way older woman appeared to pick him up. That was just absurd in some of the girl's minds.

“Excuse me? Who is an ahjuma?” Sungyeon asked offended. “I am younger than what you think, you brat!”

“Huh? They are my family.” Yeah right, the girl looked nothing like him and the boy looked like a… The girl gasped loudly, completely misinterpreting Myungsoo answer so Sungyeon decided to mess with her head. She held his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Jagiya, who is this girl? Are you cheating on me?”

“What? Noona what are…” The boy tried to pry his hands off of his sister but she kept holding it tightly.

“I am Myungsoo oppa fangirl, who are you?” The girl interrupted him asking shakily and Sungyeon briefly looked at Moonsoo who seemed distracted playing on Myungsoo iPad.

“I am his son mother.” She said confidently.

“Noona stop this.” Myungsoo complained, already predicting the trouble he would have later if Sungyeol heard about that.

“It can’t be, you’re too old. Oppa, how can this be? You can have any girl way younger and pretty. Besides you were with Hyorin unnie last month.” The girl argued.

“Are you cheating on me bastard? We have a kid together.” Sungyeon was totally in character pretending to be angry and hitting him with her bag. “I work myself to death to raise our kid and you are playing around? With that girl on top of that?”

“No, noona that’s not it.” He tried to defend himself with his arms while the girl looked at then horrified.

“Appa, how could you?” Moonsoo surprised they all when he joined Sungyeon on her lies, making his eyes round and tearful. The fangirl eyed Moonsoo with big eyes surprised that the kid was saying that. She didn’t think that a kid was able to lie so she just bit her lips and went back to her friends to tell what just happened.

“That was fun.” Sungyeon said as she looked at the girl from afar.” Moonsoo, what was that?”

“Hyung taught me to play roles.” The maknae said proudly, it seemed that he did well again.

“You’re spending too much time with Sunggyu, but it was fun wasn’t?” She smiled and Moonsoo giggled agreeing.

“Stop, you two will make weird rumors spread about me. Moonsoo, stop lying. You’ll be grounded if your dad gets to know about this.” The older boy complained.

“And who is going to tell that old fart about this? I surely won’t, you’re covered, kid.” Myungsoo turned around to pick his things while she continued. “Anyway, why are you concerned about rumors now? I think I did you a favor, now girls won’t be approaching your left and right.”

“Because I am interested in somebody and I don’t want weird rumors to reaching their ears.” Myungsoo answered in a low tone to make sure nobody besides her would listen.

“Ooohhh.” She clapped her hands amused. “You’re dating? How come you didn’t deliver this good news yet?”

“Hyung you have a girlfriend?” The maknae asked not knowing how to react to that news.

“I am not... I’m … Sorts of ok? It’s nothing official yet. What if this person dumps me? I am giving my best to earn this person's heart and now my efforts can be for nothing because of this rumor. Urghh noona, how can you do this to me on my birthday?” He groaned.

“Ooh. I am sorry Myungie, you don’t update me much on your love life. How was I supposed to know? How long this is going on anyway?” She said genuinely sorry.

“Around a month. But enough about that, I’ll have to find an excuse later. Now can you drop us home? I have to study.”

“Hyung I am tired. Carry me!” Moonsoo made grabbing hands and Sungyeon just took Myungsoo bag so he could give him a piggyback ride to the car.

She took them to her apartment under the pretense to pick their things, once there she convinced them to take a bath and whispered to Moonsoo to misbehave enough so he could give Myungsoo trouble until she ordered him to stop.

“Come on Moonsoo why are you’re especially stubborn today of all days? You have to take a bath so we can go home.” Myungsoo said as he ran after the maknae that was dodging him easily.

“No hyung, I don’t want to bathe.” The maknae was running everywhere in the apartment and Sungyeon took the chance to message everybody to know about the preparations and once she received an ok from Jisoo she decided to intervene and proceed with the schedule.

“Moonsoo, bath now!” She said simply in a calm tone and Moonsoo went quietly to the bathroom not saying another word and slamming the door in his hyung face, leaving him all frustrated and dumbfounded.

After the three were ready, they got into Myungsoo car and drove to their house. When they arrived everything was dark, he turned the lights on to find his family members reunited there. He was frozen in place not knowing what to say as Jaejoong lead everybody in singing the birthday song. 


	31. Myunggyu Story VII – Parties - Be my baby – It’s going to be me – Love me harder

 

 

As Myungsoo greeted every one of his family members, Sunggyu was helping Woohyun, Sungjong and Hoya carry everything they had prepared into the apartment where Dongwoo was waiting with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Guys, you finally came, I was feeling lonely.” Dongwoo complained as he opened the door.

“Hyung, what are you doing without clothes?” Sungjong asked as he entered Sunggyu apartment with some food on his hands.

“I was taking a bath, I was all sweaty, I hope hyung can lend me some clothes.”

“Just go look for something in my wardrobe, show off.” Sunggyu chastised and went past him to put some beverages on the fridge with Woohyun trailing after him with a decorated cake in his hands. Hoya was the last to enter and eyed Dongwoo up and down.

“Nice body, have you been working out?” Dongwoo blushed furiously at that. “Next time invite me so I can help you with that.” Hoya smiled deviously showing his fangs and Dongwoo didn’t know if that had another meaning.

“Sure.” He said shyly closing the door and going to Sunggyu room to put some clothes.

“All that’s left to do is to arrange things in their place.” Woohyun opened a jar of cookies he found in the kitchen and put one in his mouth. “OMG, THIS IS DELICIOUS.” With that Sunggyu head turned quickly and he spotted the younger munching the cookies and making a delighted face, very tempting he must add.

“No Woohyun. This is Myungsoo gift.” Sunggyu took the jar from Woohyun hands, closing and keeping as far as he could from the younger that got confused with his behavior.

“Really hyung? A jar of cookies…. Is this really going to be your gift?” Sungjong asked in disbelief, everybody knew Myungsoo didn’t like sweets that much.

“What’s wrong with cookies? Nobody can go wrong with cookies.” Sunggyu argued.

“Isn’t a bit lame hyung? Are you broke again or something?” Hoya asked.

“Lame? Lame? Hoya, you don’t know what you’re talking about. These are the best cookies in the universe. Look at Woohyun face, he ate and he approved.” Sunggyu pointed to Woohyun that was still trying to figure it out the secret ingredient in those cookies.

“It’s really tasty. What is in it? There’s something different in them, I can’t exactly say what it is, but, god, these are definitely good.” Woohyun said in a delighted tone.

“Woohyun, a bite.” Hoya opened his mouth but Woohyun motioned as if to hit him, showing he was not going to share the only cookie he was able to steal.

“Cannabis.” Sunggyu answered flatly and Woohyun eyes got big and he choked. “Just kidding, I don’t know what is in it.”

“Even if the cookies are good it is still a bit lame. Will hyung like that? He doesn’t even eat sweets that much.” Sungjong decided to point that out as he remembered eating all the sweats Myungsoo received on Valentine’s Day and his birthday the year before.

“Well… my gift is not the cookies it’s the meaning behind them.” Sunggyu explained.

“What meaning?”  Woohyun asked curiously leaning on the counter and putting the rest of the cookies inside his mouth before Hoya decided to steal it.

“It’s part of my history with him so only he will be able to understand.” Sunggyu said as he checked his phone.

**Hamsternoona: Myungsoo looks like he wants to die. Where are the hell you? Everybody is eating.**

“Guys, I have to pick Myungsoo up.” He announced as he started to move out of the kitchen.

“You know where he lives?” Sungjong asked curiously and Sunggyu just remembered Myungsoo never really said where he lived and that they were hiding their status.

“Well, I don’t know either but he’s not home, Hyorin noona is distracting him with dinner.” Sunggyu lied bluntly.

“After all this trouble if he doesn’t eat my cake I swear to god…” Woohyun grunted.

“Don’t worry about that. It’ll take some time for me to come back so in the meantime please find Sungyeol and threaten his ass to come here.”

Sunggyu left his apartment and drove to his dad house getting nervous with every minute. Sure he came up with the plan about surprising Myungsoo and it seemed that everything was going to be ok, but once all the younger family was involved he was sure they would throw the food in his face. Besides his dad would be there watching him and their relationship wasn’t that good. He didn’t know if what he had planned would work but decided to calm down and walk in Myungsoo party like a boss. Soon enough he was standing in front of the door and rang the bell.

“Who could this be? Aren’t we all here?” He heard some voice he didn’t recognize on the other side before the door was opened.

“Can I help you?” The girl in front of him asked.

“Sure. Is Myungsoo inside?”

“Sunmi, who’s at the door?” He heard Jisoo voice from inside.

“Yes, who are you?” The girl, Sunmi, asked him again.

“I’m Kim Sunggyu. I’m…”

“Sunggyu-shi, you really came, I can’t believe, I’m so happy that you’re here, come inside.” Jisoo opened the door wide for him and shoved the girl aside so Sunggyu could enter the house.

“Auntie, who is him?” The girl asked confused.

“He is Jongwan middle son. Come on Sunggyu-shi, everybody is in the garden.” The girl glared at him and Jisoo pretended she didn’t see, grabbing Sunggyu wrists and dragging him outside. He took a deep breath and stepped into the garden to find a lot of women there, he was about to start to look for Myungsoo but his father got in the way and anyone could feel the tension between them.

“What are you doing here?” He spoke coldly.

“I came to see Myungsoo.” Sunggyu answered using the same cold tone.

“Sunggyu, are you crazy to come to bully him here? Today is his birthday, I don’t want to see a scene in front of all his family.” His father started to scold him while he did some breathing exercises to keep himself calm.

“Who said I am going to do a scene? Get your facts straight, I organized this shit. Why don’t you do like any other day and just ignore me?” Sunggyu said bitterly and Jongwan was torn between being surprised and offended by Sunggyu lack of respect but Jisoo was fast to intervene.

“Boys, you won’t fight in Myungie party, right? It’s the first time we are all going to celebrate something with all our family together and Sunggyu put a lot of effort for Myungsoo birthday.” Jisoo said and Jongwan just moved to the other side of the party to keep an eye on Sunggyu from a safe distance.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung~.” The maknae shouted and came running to hug his legs. “Are those cookies?” The boy asked as his eyes twinkled.

“Hi buddy, yeah, but not for you. Where is your brother?” Moonsoo pouted but decided to let it go and bring Sunggyu to where he last saw his brother. They found Myungsoo near the pool with his feet in the water talking to someone who was drinking wine.

“Hyuuuuuung, look who’s here.” Moonsoo shouted happily and the two of them looked at the kid and him.

“Sunggyu hyung.” Myungsoo eyes got big when the party started, and he didn’t see Sunggyu in the middle of the people, he thought the older would never come for his birthday. “You came.” Myungsoo had a small smile wanting to appear on his face.

“What are you doing here? Are you going to bully my nephew again?“ A soft voice came and Sunggyu noticed the male accompanying the younger was Kim Jaejoong and he was glaring at him.

“Kim Jaejoong…” Sunggyu said surprised and bowed deeply.

“Kim Sunggyu…” Jaejoong mimicked him but didn’t bow.

“I thought you were in Japan…” Sunggyu said a bit confused.

“You accompany my whereabouts? You have some guts.” 

“I am a big fan.” Sunggyu said and the older guy snorted.

“Do you expect me to believe that?” The Hallyu star narrowed his eyes.

“I…”

“I don’t know how you passed Jongwan hyung but you’re not going to say anything bad to Myungsoo in my presence or my family, so I would appreciate if you got away from him.” The singer threatened but to his surprise, their nephews came to Sunggyu rescue.

“Uncle, don’t be like that, this is Sunggyu home, he has the right to be here.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“Uncle, Sunggyu hyung is really nice. We watched Frozen and How to train your dragon I and II together and he sings dad songs for me to sleep.” Moonsoo spoke excitedly and Jaejoong brows rose as if he was asking Myungsoo if this was true. When his older nephew just nodded he decided to leave the two boys alone a bit and take the kid somewhere.

“Moonsoo I bought some snacks from Japan, do you want to come with me to pick it up?” Moonsoo was overjoyed and Jaejoong went up from the pool and grabbed his youngest nephew hand to bring him away. But when he passed Sunggyu he had to leave a warning. “I am watching you, one tear from him and we’ll make headlines.” Sunggyu just watched him take Moonsoo away then sat up where Jaejoong was previously sitting.

“Does he think he can take me down with that body?” Myungsoo just chuckled and he sighed. “Nobody likes me.”

“He is just being protective, considering our history it makes sense. I thought you wouldn’t be here… again.” Myungsoo spoke shyly.

“Nonsense, we are changing things right?” Sunggyu smiled warmly and Myungsoo smiled softly.

“I hope so.”

“We are.” The older assured then paused to look around. “There’s a lot of people here, are they all your family?”

“Yes, they are. Before Uncle J came omma was the maknae, she has seven sisters, I thought you knew. Not all my cousins are here though.”

“I see. Are you enjoying the party?” Sunggyu asked giving his attention back to the birthday boy.

“Well, I don’t like parties too much. All the attention is on me and I can’t avoid and there aren't friends here to celebrate with me. I usually feel alone even though there are people with me, but this year you came so I’m happy.” Myungsoo smiled brightly showing his dimples.

“I didn’t come to stay though.” The younger smile disappeared from his face. “Look around, everybody is just waiting to beat me up if I do anything. It’s uncomfortable.”

“I can talk to them, please stay.” Myungsoo put his hands in Sunggyu shoulders pleading.

“No, I won’t. I came for two reasons and one of them was to give you a present.” Sunggyu said getting to the point, the guys were waiting for them after all.

“I don’t need a present, I already received many things. Can’t your presence be my present?” Myungsoo pleaded again.

“Aigo you’re cute.” He ruffled the younger hair and Jongwan and Jaejoong, that now were together, made confused faces on the other side of the garden. “No, it can’t. I already brought a gift for you, I had to do aegyo to get this, and I hate doing aegyo, so you have to just accept it.” Myungsoo sighed and retreated his hands to his lap.

“What is it?” He asked already accepting that Sunggyu wouldn’t stay.

“Myungsoo do you remember when we first met?”

“More or less, I was small. What this has to do with my gift?”

“Since I was a bit older and totally enraged, I remember very well. I had my face all swollen and you came as cute as a koala, charming all my favorite people of the world.” He chuckled at the memory that now it didn’t seem painful, just funny. “Grandma said for me to share my cookies with you and after that I threw a tantrum, saying I would not share my cookies or anything that was mine.”

“You scared me.” Myungsoo concluded.

“I know, and, now that I understand better what happens when you get distressed, I am really sorry for that. That’s why I brought you this.” Sunggyu gave him the jar he was trying to hide since he came and Myungsoo opened to see what was inside.

“Cookies?” The younger asked with confused raised brows.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu scratched his head in embarrassment. “I brought them to you… to share with you. You… you get what I am saying right?” Myungsoo eyes met Sunggyu small ones and the older could see tears forming. “Baby don’t…” Before the tears fell and Sunggyu could finish his sentence, Myungsoo put the jar on the ground and hugged him tightly and Sunggyu hugged him back. At that point, some people at the party stopped to look at them, Jaejoong and Jongwan had their jaws opened in surprise.

“Hyung, I’m so happy, you are accepting me as your brother… this is the best gift you could give me. I... I... admire you a lot and... I always wanted a hyung.”

“I know, now that I know you a bit more, I like you, so let’s get closer ok?” They parted and Sunggyu wiped his tears. “Stop crying, is this karma? Do I need to be cute since you have a crying swollen face in your birthday?” Myungsoo let out a hearty laugh until Sungyeon got close.

“What is happening here?” She asked confused but before Sunggyu could answer her questions Myungsoo spoke.

“Noona, Sunggyu hyung decided to share his cookies with me.”

“Huh?” The girl wasn't sure if she understood what Myungsoo said.

“He accepted me as his brother.” He translated.

“Oh my freaking god I need to sit down. No… I need a camera to capture the moment, where’s my phone? CAN ANYONE PROVIDE A CAMERA HERE? SUNGGYU JUST ACCEPTED MYUNGSOO AS HIS BROTHER.” Sungyeon had to announce to the whole party.

“Picture, picture. Here take mine.” Myungsoo gave his phone to his sister and opened the jar again to give a cookie to Sunggyu and took one for himself too. They posed with the cookies and Sungyeon took a picture of them before Moonsoo came running to sit at Sunggyu lap and pose too. They took a bit more pictures from many cameras and phones until Sunggyu decided to get annoyed at that.

“Aren’t they going to stop?” He complained with a forced smile muffling his voice.

“Yah, shut up lazy ass, Myungsoo waited for you for 15 years.” Sungyeon nagged at him.

“It’s just... I’m getting dizzy. Can we just stop? I’m not going to run away, we can take more pictures later, can’t I at least have some proper food? I’m not going to keep eating Myungsoo cookies, I had to do aegyo to grandma so she could bake it for me so he has to eat everything this time.”

“I am also getting dizzy, I wanted one picture or two, not a hundred.” Myungsoo complained and grabbed Sunggyu wrist to take him to grab some food. “Sorry hyung.”

“It’s fine kid. You have so many people congratulating you… I am a bit jealous. Before you came it was only noona, dad, grandma and Nell uncles, when they were available, for me.” Sunggyu remembered how his family used to be small.

“Yeah.. talking about that… I think the guys really don’t like me now… they didn’t send me messages, not even Sungyeol and Sungjong. I am really disappointed in them.” The younger said as he picked up his phone and looked through his texts just to discover none, then sighed.

“What?” Well, Sunggyu wasn’t surprised about the others not messaging Myungsoo, because they all agreed on that, but Sungyeol didn’t reply any of the messages they sent all day long and not even sent Myungsoo a message. _I’m going to beat the shit out of this kid later._ While Sunggyu was thinking some other people arrived and went to congratulate Myungsoo, making the younger get desperate for a quiet time. “Hey, I think I should go now.” That managed to catch the younger full attention now.

“No hyung, you can’t leave me alone here. Do you know how many times I’ve been asked if I am dating or when I’m going to bring a girl home so they can interrogate her?” Myungsoo sounded desperate.

“Well, the second reason I came was to rescue you. Wanna spend the night at my apartment? We can watch a movie and talk randomly.” Sunggyu asked casually and Myungsoo got excited with the possibility of leaving all of this troublesome party behind.

“That would be nice.”

“Go grab your stuff while I distract people.” Myungsoo ran for his room while Sunggyu went to the garden again, to find his sister and inform her what he was about to do when Jaejoong grabbed his arms and started nagging and scolding him for good ten minutes until Sungyeon decided it was enough and that she should be the one scolding the Hallyu star.

They made their way out inconspicuously and went to Myungsoo car since Sunggyu came by cab and drove back to his apartment. The older kept the birthday boy talking so he could forget the disappointment he said he was feeling and Myungsoo was narrating what happened between him, Sungyeon, Moonsoo and the fangirl while Sunggyu was dying from laughter in the passenger seat. Since Myungsoo was driving, Sunggyu took the chance to message their friends that they arrived and ask if they managed to talk with Sungyeol, but when a simple ‘no’ came, he got angry and was already plotting how to ambush the tall kid and give him a beating later.

They arrived at the apartment to see everything dark and when Sunggyu switched the light on, the four guys there started to sing the birthday song for the second time that evening. Myungsoo was even more surprised and this time tears produced in his eyes and he got touched. He was trying to wipe his tears when every one of them came to give him a hug and congratulate him.

“Happy birthday hyung. Don’t cry, hm?” Sungjong patted his back.

“Yo kid, getting older, Sungyeol said you liked pictures so I’m giving you this to put in your room wherever it is.” Hoya gave him a picture that they took in Busan before going to the club, they all looked handsome and Sungyeol was particularly close to him.

“Hyung, I love it.”

“Myungiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, do you like my decorations?” Myungsoo looked around to find helium balloons in all Sunggyu living room with little notes that Dongwoo wrote himself with encouraging words, compliments and thank you messages to the younger.

“I loved hyung, thank you, I’ll read everything carefully later.” Dongwoo gave him a bone-crushing hug and twirled him around the same way he always did with Sungjong even though he was smaller than Myungsoo.

Woohyun was going to talk to him but before he could approach the birthday boy Sunggyu hugged him and whispered in his ear. “Happy birthday baby bro, I hope you liked everything your mom and I prepared for you today. And please, please, eat at least a piece of Woohyun cake or else he’ll be mad and I can’t deal with his tantrums today.”

“I loved hyung. Everything.” He held Sunggyu hands. “Everything. Thank you, you’re the best hyung in the world.”

“And I am the cheesy one, yah are you going to talk to me?” Woohyun tore them apart and put his shoulders. “Happy birthday you weirdo, and welcome to our group, I know we aren’t the closest but I like you more than I show. I hope you liked what we all prepared for you, there’s food, drinks and I baked you a cake that I’m sure will make us bond.” Sunggyu just snorted at that. “What hyung? It worked with Hoya.”

“You took advantage of my weakness. I can’t retort to that cake. Can we cut it?” Hoya said already salivating.

“Good, so let’s eat, I’m starving and hyung took too long to pick you up, where were you?” Woohyun was about to turn around when Myungsoo grabbed his wrist and pulled him for a hug.

“Thank you a lot hyung, I also like you a lot. I am trying to help you with Sunggyu hyung for a while now. Don’t be jealous, hyung and I will never be lovers.” Woohyun seemed pleased by that and hugged him back, patting his back. After that, they sat and started to eat and talk even though Myungsoo was looking at his phone every five minutes. It was almost eleven and Sungyeol didn’t send any kind of signs of life.

“Hyung, what the hell is happening? I’m getting irritated. He is not completely here, did we do all of this for nothing?” Woohyun whispered in Sunggyu ear and the oldest was a bit surprised to hear the concern in his friendly voice.

“One word. Sungyeol. He didn’t send any message. I swear to god that I’ll smash his head on the wall as soon as I see him.” At that moment a Nell song started playing and Sunggyu scrambled to pick up the call, but when he saw the caller he went a bit far to talk with some privacy.

“Where are you fucker? Myungsoo is trying to smile but I know for sure he is moping inside because you’re not here. You better give him a call at least.” Sunggyu growled on the phone.

“Sorry hyung, the recordings took longer than I imagined and I forgot my phone home.  I have a surprise of my own though, he needs to meet my prankster side as well so can you help me?” Sungyeol talked fast on the other side of the line.

“I don’t know, as long as you two don’t be all weird again.” He whispered.

“Don’t worry, I planned well. Do you have your extra key to my apartment right now?”

“Yeah.”

“All you have to do is to gasp loudly and ask me if I’m hurt or alright or something, Myungsoo has to hear. Pass the phone to him and after we finish you should give him your key and that’s it.”

“HURT?????????” Sunggyu shouted and grabbed everybody attention. “OMG SUNGYEOL, WHAT HAPPENED?”  Myungsoo paled, his heart started to beat fast and his eyes got big and desperate.

“Hyung what happened?” Myungsoo was serious and tried to get closer to the older.

“Shhh baby, I’m trying to understand, it seems Sungyeol is hurt.” Sunggyu turned his body showing his back but Myungsoo was moving around him to be able to look at his face and kept asking what this was all about with his eyes. “Hey Yeol do you need me to go there?” Myungsoo got tired of waiting for an answer and stole Sunggyu phone out of his hands and was already asking questions.

“Sungyeol, it’s Myungsoo, what happened?” If Sungyeol needed help, he wasn’t going to let Sunggyu help him, he was going there himself.

“Myung…soo… I am sorry I couldn’t go I…” Sungyeol faked a weak tone to see what would be his reaction.

“No Sungyeol, it’s fine, your health comes first. Are you hurt?” Sungyeol could feel the concern and care in the other voice.

“Yeah… I was preparing to go but…. I fell in the bathroom… I hit my head and passed out and when I woke up there was this weird pain in my feet, I think I twisted it. It hurts so bad urghh.” He talked in a strained voice then groaned to make it seem more real.

“Oh my god Sungyeol, you need to go to the hospital, can you move?” Myungsoo paled even more.

“Myungsoo, can you come and help me? Sunggyu hyung has a spare key.” Sungyeol whined trying to make his voice a bit more pitiful than it needed to be.

“Sure, sure, I’m going as fast as I can. Try to be awake ok?” The birthday boy said concerned.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo hung up the call and turned to talk to the others, stuttering nervously. “Sungyeol he… he…”

“He what Myungsoo? Spill it.” Hoya demanded.

“He is hurt, I have to go there.” He explained and Dongwoo gasped.

“What? We should go help him.” Woohyun was about to go to the door when Hoya held him in place noticing Sunggyu hand motions behind Myungsoo.

“No, I’ll go, I’ll know what to do and too much people will only hinder.” Myungsoo said confidently.

“Can you handle alone Myungsoo? Don’t you need me to go with you?” Sunggyu asked in a fake concerned tone. “You know, I was also a med student.”

“It’s ok, I can handle him and if I can’t I’ll call an ambulance. You have his apartment key hyung?” The younger urged.

“Yes. Here it is. Please inform us if he ends up in the hospital so we can go visit him first thing in the morning.” Sunggyu faked concern one more time.

“Ok. Guys thank you for the party and I’m sorry I have to leave this way. It was my first time ever celebrating with friends and I am really happy that you prepared this for me.” He then looked at Woohyun that was still being held by Hoya. “Thanks for the cake hyung, remember what I told you ok?”

“Yah, just go to Sungyeol before I go myself.” Woohyun said annoyed but deep down was pleased that Myungsoo liked the party and cake and that he said he and Sunggyu would never be lovers.

“Yes ok, I’m going now.” He took his keys and wallet and ran for the door.

“What happened?” Sungjong asked worried to Sunggyu.

“The truth? Nothing. Myungsoo is about to get pranked.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo drove as fast as he could through the city. He couldn’t bear the thought of Sungyeol alone and hurt at all, he felt his heart beating fast with fear. What if he had a concussion? What if he was really with his foot broken? He wouldn’t be able to work and he knew that he needed to pay his bills. He parked in front of the model apartment building and ran to the elevator pressing the button desperately for it to go down. Seconds seemed hours and he was almost going there by stairs.

In the meantime Sungyeol watched as Myungsoo parked his car and ran inside the building, it wouldn’t take long for the other to come up to his door. He already had prepared everything he would need tonight and also took a nice bath cleaning himself very carefully and making himself smell as good and as tempting as he could. He took out his shirt and threw inside his closet then turned the light of his room off and with that all his apartment was dark. He laid in his bed with his belly down and rested his weight on his elbows. All he needed to do now was to wait a few minutes.

Myungsoo arrived at Sungyeol floor and, with trembling fingers and worried thoughts, he was able to open the door only to find the whole apartment dark. He didn’t even consider that this would be strange, he just closed the door and went further into the apartment going directly towards the bathroom.

“Sungyeol-ah.” He opened the door from the bathroom ajar just to find the bathroom all dark and in absolute order. A bit messy, because Sungyeol was a messy person, but still in some Sungyeol-order. That’s when he stopped to think, the whole apartment was dark and Sungyeol was nowhere to be found, did someone came to help him before he arrived? He decided to call Sungyeol to see where the hell he was. The phone rang but Sungyeol picked up the call rather quickly.

“Myungsoo-ah…. Bedroom.” The model spoke in a low tone that if it wasn’t for the possibility of him being hurt Myungsoo would find sexy.

He went to the bedroom and opened the door, the lights were off and he could only see a bit of Sungyeol pale skin illuminated by the phone light. There he was, laying on the bed shirtless and wearing the tightest pair of black pants he ever saw Sungyeol wearing, and how he loved Sungyeol wearing black, but a quick scan of the older body and he found no signs of anything wrong with him.

“Sungyeol, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?” He asked in a concerned tone and Sungyeol turned his head slowly to look at him, batting his long eyelashes.

“Myungsoo you came.” He said in a sexy tone and what the hell was going on? Myungsoo was confused; he came speeding up to help Sungyeol, thinking he was hurt only find him perfectly fine. He was actually so fine that looked sexy as fuck but Myungsoo wasn’t sure if he should be feeling turned on or not.

“I came as fast as I could. You don’t seem hurt Sungyeol, what are you up to?” He asked carefully.

“But I do have a problem doctor…” _Huh? What was this?_ Sungyeol said pretending to be suffering.

“Oh, can I help you?”

“Of course you can, that’s why I called you.” The older answered in a more cheerful tone.

“What are you feeling?” Myungsoo came to the bed and sat by his side when Sungyeol turned his phone lights off.

“I’m feeling a lot of things. I was hoping you could examine my body thoroughly.” He said in a mischievous low tone then changed to a more serious one when he sat on the bed. “But before that, I think we need to talk a bit.”

“What are you going to…” Sungyeol put his hand on Myungsoo nape and brought him close until their lips clashed together in a slow and sensual kiss that Myungsoo didn’t lose time in answering back. Sungyeol asked for entrance and the younger allowed. The kiss started to get intense and hotter with each second until they had to part for air. Myungsoo was still confused but Sungyeol brought his lips closer to his ears to whisper.

“Happy birthday…”

“I thought you forgot.” Myungsoo said finally happy and Sungyeol distanced himself.

“Of course not. I even prepared a gift.”

“A gift?” Myungsoo sounded excited. “What could that be?”

“Yeah. A gift… I think you’re gonna like it…” The model leaned closer to Myungsoo ear again. “…very much.”

“You’re turning me on.” He admitted in a low tone.

“Good, that’s the intention.” Sungyeol backed away only to turn on a small bed lamp, then took a small box from the bedside table and turned again to give to him. “Here.”

Now that there was some light in the room Myungsoo could see Sungyeol white skin better but what it grabbed his attention was a black ribbon in his neck. “What? Why are you…”

“Just open up the box first.” It was a bit hard taking his eyes off the model but Myungsoo managed to open the box to find something that he would never expect to see inside. The box was small and he, honestly and innocently, thought it was going to be a watch but only found lube and condoms inside. He slowly met Sungyeol gaze.

“What’s the meaning of this?” He asked as his heart started to race and his eyes got big. “I don’t like when you play.” Sungyeol was being bold and unsettled him a bit.

“The play is already over.” Sungyeol said. “The meaning is just what you think it is. I want to go to the next level. All the way. Like we weren’t able to do last time.” Myungsoo gulped as he remembered the last time they had an intimate time.

“Are you really sure? I thought…”

“I am. I’ve been thinking and I am not liking a few things in what we have. I feel like I need more. So I need to know something….”

“Hm?” Myungsoo prompted him to continue and Sungyeol caressed the younger face.

“It’s a bit strange to say this now but do you want to be my boyfriend?” Sungyeol bit his lip as he waited for the response that didn't take long to come.

“Ar-are you for real?” Myungsoo couldn’t believe.

“As real as everything between us is being in the past weeks. Be my boyfriend.” Sungyeol asked again.

“Then yes, YES! Sungyeol this is the best present you could give me.” Myungsoo went forward and hugged him tightly.

“But that is not your present. A part of your present is in the box. Tell me what do you think.”

“Isn’t a bit soon? It’s not even five minutes we became boyfriends.” He said giggling and Sungyeol chuckled but then caressed his cheek more as he stared into his eyes trying to convey his seriousness.

“You made quite the connection with me in a short period of time and I want to try to be a bit more. You treat me good and I like to be with you, I think you deserve and I also want it. Let’s try.” Myungsoo looked down to the box and Sungyeol reached for his hand. “Use this and come unwrap your present.“ Sungyeol brought his hand to the ribbon in his neck. “Because tonight I want to give myself to you.” He added in a sexy voice and with a sexy expression that Myungsoo couldn’t resist, Sungyeol was turning him on too much and he could already feel his pants getting tight.

“Humm…” He smirked. “I think I will like this gift more than the others I received today.” He pushed Sungyeol down on the bed and got over him to empty the contents of the box on the table to make things easier later.

“You better do.” Sungyeol smiled showing his gums as he accompanied every Myungsoo movement with his eyes.

“How can I not? I love when you wear black, it entices me.” Myungsoo said as he positioned himself on top of the model and ran his hands slowly over Sungyeol chest, making him close his eyes and indulge on the feeling. Myungsoo then leaned in for a peck on Sungyeol rosy lips. One peck turned into two, then another came after and then they shared a slow kiss that soon had Sungyeol parting his lips willingly for Myungsoo tongue to come inside his mouth.

When they parted for air Myungsoo started to kiss his jaw and neck until his mouth came across the bow in his neck. He undid the bow with his teeth pulling out slowly and Sungyeol felt his blood going south with the sexy view. Myungsoo took the chance to kick out the shoes he was still wearing and took the plaid shirt he was wearing and his belt off. Now he had his upper body naked and Sungyeol could see the muscles of the younger body outlined by the dim light of the small lamp near the bed.

The younger started to roll his hips as he applied the pressure of his body over Sungyeol. They both were clothed but Myungsoo could feel Sungyeol hardness meeting his as they grew erected together. He ran his hands over Sungyeol chest and the latter couldn’t help but to think he was never touched that softly and gently before, not even by Myungsoo himself. The younger was taking his time and touched him with such delicacy that indicated that they were not simply having sex, but making love and with that, they would connect even deeper than what they have been doing for the past weeks.

Myungsoo caressed Sungyeol small abs a bit then got his hands down to open Sungyeol pants and peeled off of his pants, freeing him from the misery that was to have a clothed hard cock.

“No underwear? Indeed a gift.” Myungsoo said pleased.

“I thought you might appreciate.” Sungyeol smiled a bit nervously.

“Of course I do. And I think I like you naked better…such pale skin.” He traced his finger slowly from Sungyeol lips to the jaw, passing through his neck, chest and going low and low. Sungyeol was anticipating Myungsoo touch but the younger stopped before his hands could reach his cock, to take his own pants and underwear.

Once all the clothes were discarded Myungsoo went on the bed again parting Sungyeol legs. The older was starting to get more nervous since he knew the big moment was coming closer and closer. Although he didn’t offer resistance it was clear that his body didn’t anticipate what was about to come.

Myungsoo adjusted himself in between his legs and went down to make love bites and making the older whine in pleasure. Sungyeol gripped the bed sheets and turned his head to his side to make the access easy for his lover. The younger put both of his hands between them and finally, Sungyeol was able to feel the hand of his lover gripping tightly around his cock as he pumped slowly.

“Ahn…” Sungyeol let it out a small moan and Myungsoo smirked at Sungyeol pleased expression, finding satisfying to know that he was able to make Sungyeol do such expression since some months ago he wouldn’t expect to get to this point with his crush.

“Sungyeol, lube, open up.” Myungsoo asked for the small bottle that was in Sungyeol reach and the model stretched his arms to pick it up and open, passing the bottle to his lover right after.

Myungsoo coated his fingers with a good amount of lube to not hurt him but didn’t tear his gaze from the older that was getting more and more nervous but was trying his best not to show.

The younger grabbed the model cock again and pumped at a steady pace and that made Sungyeol momentarily forget about the coated fingers and focus on the nice soft hand around him. They stayed like that for good five minutes until Sungyeol felt a finger over his entrance and tensed unconsciously.

Myungsoo retreated his fingers promptly. Sungyeol was nervous and nothing would be good if he was that tensed and honestly it upset him. Sungyeol was usually very active and now he was there barely moving and it seemed that Myungsoo was going to do all the work alone. He couldn’t take it anymore; it wasn’t supposed to be this way. He wanted Sungyeol to want this too and even if he said otherwise his body wasn’t lying. He was not ready to bottom. He went close to the model enough so they could be at eye level.

 “We-we don’t need to do it today… Maybe we should be spontaneous.” He said in a soft voice caressing Sungyeol hair with his uncoated fingers as the older eyes were big with surprise.

“No, Myungsoo, it’s your birthday gift, I have made up my mind and I want it.” Sungyeol tried to sound confident but his voice came out with fear in it.

“But you’re barely moving, I don’t know what to think. Maybe you’re not liking. I don’t want to force anything on you.”

“I-I just don’t know what to do.” Sungyeol confessed. “Since you have more experience I was hoping that you could lead us.”

“…” The younger just stared down at him as if he was debating the sincerity in the older words but still showing a poker face that Sungyeol couldn’t read.

“I really, really want this. Please. I want us to be each other’s.” Sungyeol lowered his voice and made his eyes half-lidded as he looked to the younger lips as if asking to be kissed again.

Myungsoo thought about it quickly, in this situation he had a few options on how to act. First, he could stop everything, but this would probably have Sungyeol disappointed, angry or doubting his love and in the best of possibilities they could end up fighting. Second, he could still go on with Sungyeol bottoming for him, but taking the way he was behaving, he wasn’t being able to make him relax, it didn’t matter what he was doing and that could result in a very bad and painful experience for the older and Sungyeol could have the misconception that gay sex would always be extremely painful and not want to do it ever again, he could even break up and Myungsoo didn’t want that. There was a third option and that was he continuing but exchanging roles and with that, he would bottom.

He went down on the older neck and gave him a slow lick with the tip of his tongue from the base of the model neck to behind his ear then nibbled on it to distract Sungyeol while he thought about of his options. The first option wouldn’t probably happen, they wanted and both of them were already hard and ready. Sungyeol also seemed to have high expectations of him knowing what to do, and he wanted to meet the older expectations, but with the way he was, that was becoming a difficult task.

And the third option… Sungyeol didn’t have any experience whatsoever but if it wasn’t for Woohyun appearing out of nowhere last week they would probably go all the way with him bottoming. There’s only one way of him being sure that Sungyeol wouldn’t hurt him and that was if he took control of everything. Myungsoo concluded that his love for the model was really deep, he always ended up doing things to make Sungyeol life easier somehow and he has just made up his mind to do it again.

“Sungyeol-ah… do you trust me?” He asked placing little kisses on the model face.

“I… do.” Sungyeol answered as the younger leaned back to look in his eyes.

“Do you really?” Sungyeol nodded with a confused face, he didn’t know why Myungsoo wanted to be so sure, he already gave him lube and condoms, and he even tied a bow on his neck.

“I promise you won’t feel a thing, I will give you all the pleasure I can but I’ll have to take over the control ok? Trust me.” Sungyeol nodded again and Myungsoo caressed his cheeks gently then went for a slow and careful kiss then kissed his way down on the model chest and abs making Sungyeol breath hitch every time a kiss was placed near his cock.

“Sungyeol…” Myungsoo grabbed the model shaft with his clean hand and started pumping slowly.

“Hm?”

“Close your eyes ok? Focus on the feeling.” Myungsoo ordered and Sungyeol decided to obey as he thought the younger knew better.

When the model closed his eyes he went down engulfing the other cock with his mouth and making him gasp loudly. At the same time, Myungsoo put one of his coated fingers inside his ass which make him moan and send vibrations with his throat to Sungyeol dick.

“Ahnn…. You’re so…  good at this… don’t… don’t stop.” The model said between his moans.

The younger kept sucking the model cock at a steady pace while he tried to do his best stretching himself. Once he deemed adjusted enough he inserted the second finger, wincing in pain as the finger was entering him. Sungyeol was focused on the erratic feeling of Myungsoo mouth and even though Myungsoo was not increasing the pace, he was somehow using his tongue and his throat kept constricting sending waves of pleasure his way. He put his hands on Myungsoo dark locks and gently stroked as a reward for such pleasurable good job.

Myungsoo briefly took his fingers out and poured more lube into it since now was going to be the worst part. He tried to take a deep breath, although it was a bit hard with his mouth engulfing Sungyeol, before pressing three of his fingers in.

As Myungsoo tried scissoring himself, to the best of his abilities given the circumstances, Sungyeol didn’t seem to mind the sloppiest blowjob the younger ever gave since what he was doing with his throat was making the model enjoy the different feeling more and more, until he started to feel something that announced he was starting to get ready for a release and, with that, his orgasm.

“I’m… I’m going to…” Sensing that Sungyeol was trying to warn him that he was about to come, Myungsoo quickly stopped and pulled away only for Sungyeol to whine. "Why did you stop? I was almost there." The older protested as his eyes snapped open and he looked down to the younger.

“Not… yet…” Myungsoo panted and only now Sungyeol looked down to register that he had one hand over his entrance fingering himself. He should have seen this coming when Myungsoo didn’t increase the pace, didn’t use his hands and hold back whines.

“Myungsoo…. What are you doing?” Sungyeol couldn’t believe the sight. It was erotic, Myungsoo looked stupidly gorgeous and sexy with the expression he was making but it wasn’t supposed to be this way, this was not what he planned.

“Condom… Quickly…”  Myungsoo pleaded between pants but Sungyeol just kept staring. “Don’t ask… Quickly!” Myungsoo urged and Sungyeol reached for one in the bedside tables and starting putting it as fast as he could.

Once Sungyeol was done with the condom Myungsoo took his fingers out and pulled Sungyeol to lay on the bed again. He grabbed the older member and positioned himself over it. He held his breathing and was about to sit down when Sungyeol grabbed his hips and forced him to be in place.

“A-are you sure?” Sungyeol asked. It was supposed to be the other way around, why Myungsoo decided to go this way?

“I’m always sure. I hope you enjoy.” With that Myungsoo sat down, wincing in pain with every cm filled by the older cock, as he gasped with the tight feeling around his cock.

“Omg, it’s so tight.” Myungsoo walls contracted around him as they tried to adjust to the size and Myungsoo panted and gasped for air. Honestly, Sungyeol liked the feeling, he never ever had sex this way, not only because it was a boy but never before a girl let him near her ass, but he also got worried when he didn’t feel Myungsoo moving.

“A-are you ok? Should we stop? You want to change positions?” Sungyeol asked trying to sit up and somehow wanting to help his lover.

“Do.not.move!” He closed his eyes, bit his lips and tried to take a deep breath while he adjusted to Sungyeol length.

“Omg Myungsoo, don’t do this face, I don’t know if I should be concerned or turned on.” Sungyeol said but did what he was told and went completely still.

“Just don’t move until I say so.” He groaned.

“O-okay.” Sungyeol said but was still worried, was Myungsoo not stretched enough? Was the pain that unbearable? Did he use the right amount of lube? Was he going to be hurt? Was he going to bleed? _Oh god please don’t make him bleed!_ But he trusted Myungsoo, the younger was the one with experience right? _Omg if I knew it was going to be this way I would not have said a thing about going all the way, we were good with what we had._ Sungyeol mind was running miles with his concerns that he didn’t even notice he was scrunching up his face.

“Don’t you dare.” Myungsoo spoke with a bit of anger and tears in his eyes and that managed to bring Sungyeol out of his reverie. “Don’t you dare regret now. We are past the point of no return. You said you wanted. I’m not going to stop; you’re not going to stop. We are not…”

“Myungsoo, I am not regretting.” He reached for the younger face to make him focus on him and caress his cheek with both thumbs. “You’re my boyfriend now, I care about you, I am just worried about the pain you’re feeling.” He wiped Myungsoo teary eyes gently and the younger seemed to relax a bit.

“Dis-distract me.” Myungsoo stuttered as he tried to move a bit only to feel pain again.

Sungyeol scanned his mind to remember the little conversation he had with Dongwoo in Busan. _‘It’ll take some time for them to few ok so while they adjust talk to them, say some loving words or kinky stuff, or whatever turn your partner on, use your other hand and work on his legs, belly, butt, chest, nipples…’._

He put his hands on Myungsoo knees and caressed slowly upwards moving them on the inside of Myungsoo legs as the younger tried to slowly move.  The position didn’t favor Sungyeol too much but he grabbed the younger member and squeezed softly and Myungsoo let it out a small moan of appreciation. He started to pump Myungsoo slowly as his hands roamed over the lean muscles of the younger body.

“Ahn.. Hm.”.  Myungsoo started riding Sungyeol properly, only now the pain started to subside and they both panted as Myungsoo rocked his hips.  He had some difficulty and the model deemed that he still felt some pain, or the position wasn’t the best to find his prostate at first try.

Sungyeol pulled one of Myungsoo arms and that made the younger be thrown out of balance, he took the opportunity to put force enough on his hips to make them roll on bed and change positions. If it was going to be this way he was more than eager to give Myungsoo pleasure.

“Can I move now?” Sungyeol asked as he went down for a kiss and Myungsoo nodded quietly through half-lid eyes.

“Just… be gentle ok?” Myungsoo panted.

Sungyeol started slowly rocking his hips on a steady rhythm and trying his best to find the special spot inside his lover.

“Tell me when I find it.” He tried a few times more until Myungsoo eyes opened up really big and he moaned loudly.

“AAAAHHHH!” Sungyeol stopped afraid to have hurt his lover that Myungsoo assured him otherwise.

“There!” 

Sungyeol adjusted Myungsoo legs around his waist and went down for a  deep passionate kiss that left the younger breath hitching. He caressed Myungsoo cheeks a bit before starting to thrust again with a bit more of force just to be sure of the exact spot.

“Ahnnn.” Myungsoo moaned again signaling that that was the spot and Sungyeol decided to go all in.

He pulled back only to slammer himself inside again, hitting the prostate again and making Myungsoo melt under him. The younger licked his lips and Sungyeol groaned, he loved to see that. Myungsoo had his eyes half-lidded and had such pleasured expression plastered on his face that encouraged Sungyeol to keep going and increase the rhythm.

“Harder… Love me… harder!” Myungsoo pleaded between his moans and Sungyeol stopped a minute to catch his breath. He grabbed Myungsoo hands, intertwining their fingers and holding on the bed right above his head.

Sungyeol rammed his dick inside again as hard as he could, trying to get deeper inside him, and Myungsoo kept squirming and panting. It was such erotic view, Sungyeol didn’t regret his choice to start dating the younger one bit. He still was confused as to why Myungsoo decided to bottom when he clearly offered himself but was enjoying too much to think about it now that he had Myungsoo legs pressing his sides and that marvelous male body squirming under him.

“I… can’t hold in…. I’m… so… close...” Sungyeol announced in a low growl.

“Me too… touch me…” Myungsoo pleaded and Sungyeol released one of the younger hands to grab his member and stroke him in time with his own thrusts.

Myungsoo seemed to gasp and whine with every stroke, and Sungyeol felt satisfied to be able to please his lover that way until he felt Myungsoo body tensing as he was arching his torso and his walls were making everything even tighter around him. He wasn’t able to resist and shoot his release filling the younger up with his load, meanwhile, the younger came over Sungyeol hands and his abs.

The model collapsed on top of him with his face on the crook of the younger neck as they both panted for air while riding their orgasm. Myungsoo hands circled  Sungyeol neck, hugging him and kissing his temples as he freed the oldest from his legs. When all orgasm sensations were over Sungyeol detached himself from the younger and, as he got rid of the condom they used, Myungsoo turned in bed to make space for the older to lay down beside him.

“Omg, this was ….” Sungyeol got silent for a few minutes trying to find the exact words to describe what he was feeling. “Mind blowing. The right words are mind-blowing.” He turned around to back hug Myungsoo that was giving his back to him and added a soft kiss in the younger neck.

Myungsoo chuckled but Sungyeol felt that something wasn’t right with the way he chuckled or how he was acting. At the beginning he usually asked to cuddle, then at some point, he just stopped doing that and just rested his head on the model shoulder, or hugged him from behind on his own. Now he kept his back to him and was awfully quiet.

“Hey…” He kissed the younger neck again. “What happened?”

“Nothing…” He mumbled but still didn’t move. Sungyeol got quiet as if hesitating, not that he was afraid to ask the question, but was afraid to know the answer.

“Perhaps you didn’t like it? Please, tell me honestly. Am I not good enough for you? I thought you enjoyed as much as I did.”  To tell the truth, Sungyeol gave Myungsoo what he thought to be one of the best nights of his life and, although he really enjoyed, he was a bit disappointed that Sungyeol suggested something when he was nowhere comfortable with it. _I thought you wanted too. But you just froze._

“No, nothing like that, you are amazing.” _You don’t need to do much to have me in the palms of your hands._ “It was… as you said… mind-blowing. It’s just… it was a long day… with too many things happening. I need some time to sink things ok? I am so tired; you took the rest of my energy. But don’t worry, I liked.” Sungyeol sighed soundlessly. He wasn’t truly satisfied with the younger answer but Myungsoo was right, it was probably a tiresome day, not only he had woken up really early but he knew that dealing with people in college would tire his boyfriend out mentally too.

Sungyeol was consumed by his thoughts when the younger groaned and tried to shift his position. He rested his head on Sungyeol shoulder like the way he always did and nestled himself in the model arms finding the perfect position to go to sleep.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol tried to grab his lover attention.

“Hm?” The younger answered lazily as he was saying his goodbyes to reality and arriving at dreamland at the same time.

“Why did you do this? Why did you change roles?” Not that Sungyeol didn’t enjoy having Myungsoo, but it honestly it confused him. When they touched before they made sure to have the same things done or at least they would spend some time fighting for dominance and that’s what he expected every time. But he had been preparing himself since they started going out unofficially for this moment. He thought that Myungsoo, as the most experienced one, would lead them on this getting on top and making his fears disappear until there was only pleasure left.

He eyed the younger peaceful face and for a brief instant, he thought that his question was going to end up not being answered. He was about to give up when Myungsoo opened his mouth to answer in his almost sleep state. “Because I love you too much.”

So that was it. Myungsoo loved him so much that he did everything in his power to not hurt him. He caressed the younger hair and kissed the top of his head softly as Myungsoo breathed peacefully already sleeping. “Oh Myungsoo, I definitely don’t deserve you.” 

 


	32. My baby’s got a secret – Wake me up – Myungyeol 3 x Haeun 0 – Nursing you III - Suddenly I see

 

 

**Present**

“Hey… that’s the big secret right? You two are dating!!!!!” Woohyun clapped his hands excitedly, giggling like a fangirl and looking with the corner of his eyes to Sunggyu.

Sungyeol had his hands covering his face in utmost embarrassment while Myungsoo was looking down at his lap thinking deeply about something.

“OMG.” Sunggyu was palling considerably then entered in mental breakdown mode with his hands on his temples and looking soulless.

“Hyung, how come you suggest things when you aren’t sure?” Sungjong asked with a face that was saying ‘I didn’t raise you that way’. “If you made a decision go ahead with it, be a man.”

“I was sure. I thought that since he had experience, it would be easier for us, but he... he just changed roles on his own.” Sungyeol tried to argue but the maknae only shook his head in disapproval.

“I can’t believe you two really went ahead with that.” Hoya finally spoke after some time processing what he just heard.

“What is your problem?” Dongwoo asked angrily at Hoya.

“What is _your_ problem _?_ How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t have a problem with that? I even want You!” Hoya spat back the same way.

“Oww present tense now? I support this.” Sungjong clapped happily.

“I don’t believe a word you say, you said you wanted something with me but never said anything to me and still do scrunched up faces. I can’t understand you, confusing person.” Dongwoo complained and threw his hands in the air.

“I said you confused me and I scrunch up my face because I don’t like to imagine my friends having sex, but I see I am not getting away with that today.” Hoya grumbled the last part annoyed. "I told you not only once but twice." He ended up muttering.

"Twice?" Sungyeol raised a brow at that but it wasn't like anyone heard that because next second Woohyun was talking.

“You two stop your shit.” Woohyun raised his voice to put some order on them. “This is the let’s-make-Myungsoo-and-Sungyeol-miserable time, so focus here!” Sungyeol groaned at Woohyun words. “Myungsoo, how can you pass this chance, man? Sungyeol was offering himself on a plate with a ribbon and everything.“

“He was so nervous hyung... he was really scared about the pain. I couldn’t let him be frustrated, I wanted him to feel pleasure and ensure him that we could work in bed too or else he would run away again and hurt me really, really bad.” Myungsoo explained and Woohyun hummed satisfied with his answer.

“I knew it… I knew Myungsoo would die before he'd let anything happen to you. That was some proof of love right there.” Dongwoo said with a goofy smile changing his mood completely. “Own Myungie you’re such a sweetie.”

“Yeah hyung, you’re totally boyfriend material.” Sungjong added.

“Well, thank you.” He said shyly with a blush on his face. ”But since we are all talking about secrets...” He hesitated.  ”I have something to say about this to Sungyeol.” That caught Sungyeol attention and the lawyer looked intently to the doctor eyes. “I didn’t have experience. It was my first time.” Sungyeol jaw went low and he froze in spot.

“B-ut y-ou… you said.. you had a boyfriend before… and I even asked if you could handle.” Sungyeol said stuttered flabbergasted.

“I had, but I didn’t go all the way with him, he was pressuring me and that’s why we broke up. The younger admitted bluntly and that made Sungyeol keep opening and closing his mouth in disbelief while Sunggyu made horrified expressions and wanted to bang his head on the ground for the mental images to come out.

“So I was your first…” Sungyeol concluded rather dumbly, he couldn’t process that yet.

“Y-yeah…” He said a bit uneasy of what Sungyeol might say. He had never assumed or denied anything so Sungyeol might be angry that he hid that fact. “Do you hate me because I didn't tell you?”

“No, no Myung how can I? I am rather happy.” Sungyeol said with a soft smile and squeezed Myungsoo hand quickly. “But now a lot makes sense and I feel like such a jerk…” The model put both hands up to hide his face when he remembered what happened after.

“I wanted you to be my first, because I really, really, loved you back then.” The doctor put the hands of the lawyer down and squeezed them as he gave him a small smile. “But you gave me such a scare Sungyeol …” Myungsoo said a bit sad.

“What are you talking about?” Woohyun asked curiously.

“You see…” Myungsoo proceeded to tell the story.

___________________________________________________

Myungsoo felt the warmth around him and he tried to scoot closer to whatever he was holding only to notice that it was too soft to be a human body. He tried to open up his eyes, although his eyelids felt heavy, and blinked constantly until he could see properly what was happening around him. He seemed to be naked and had bedsheets around his body, even though he didn’t remember having them there the night before, and deemed that this was the source of the little warmth around him because he was clearly hugging a pillow instead of the body he loved.

He looked around briefly and encountered no sights of Sungyeol whatsoever. The room was still a mess, like everything about the model was, but Myungsoo clothes were folded neatly on top of his desk and Sungyeol clothes were still on the ground but in a corner together with other dirty clothes waiting to be washed.

“Sungyeol?” Myungsoo called faintly. Maybe he went to the bathroom or the kitchen. But when he didn’t hear an answer he tried again a little louder. “Sungyeol?” No answer too.

He put his hand over the mattress to see if he could feel Sungyeol warmth but he only found the bed cold, signaling the older was out for a long time already. Sungyeol had left him alone. Alone after they had sex. Alone after he used his body. Maybe yesterday words weren’t true. Maybe Sungyeol didn’t want to date him but thought the only way to experiment a boy would be saying that he wanted that. If Sungyeol really did that he would be the lowest creature on earth and there was no way Myungsoo could ever put up with him again.

Myungsoo tried to move but felt the unmistakable pain that made him remember everything that happened the night before. Last night was his birthday, where he ended his teen years, a day where he was more vulnerable and, for the first time ever, with a bunch of emotions that made him prone to accept a lot of things. Something inside him started to squeeze his heart. Something inside him started to produce tears in his eyes. He put both his hands on his face trying to contain the tears about to come.

He should get out of here. He couldn’t face Sungyeol if the model wanted to say how easy to trick he was and how he didn’t want him anymore that he had achieved his goal. He felt like a girl but he couldn’t shake those thoughts. Yeah, he should get away from here. Maybe he could go to Sunggyu apartment and stay there until he felt better. He was sure Sunggyu wouldn’t mind or pry.

His tears were coming like waterfalls in such a short amount of time and he was already with his face all messed up. He breath was becoming somehow heavy. Great, that’s everything he needed right now: another nervous breakdown. He should get out of here asap now. He was trying to move to the edge of the bed as careful as he could not to worsen his pain when the door opened up and Sungyeol entered the room.

“Myung~ let's wake up, hm?” The model said cheerfully entering the room with a big cup of juice and a bag of food in his hand, only to find Myungsoo frozen in place and looking at him with those desperate and sad eyes full of tears. He quickly let everything he was holding on his desk and went to Myungsoo side, cupping his face to check him out.

“Myungsoo what happened? Are you… is it last night pain? Is that bad? Was I rough with you?” He tried to wipe the younger face but tears were still coming out. “Tell me. You’re worrying me.” The model pleaded but Myungsoo only circled his arms around Sungyeol neck trapping him there.

“Where were you?” Myungsoo managed to ask between his soft sobs and suddenly downed on Sungyeol what this was all about. He hugged the younger back and rubbed circles on his back.

“You were sleeping so peacefully and I thought that yesterday was an eventful day for you. Things between us went a bit differently from what I had imagined so I wanted to make this morning memorable. I just went out to buy you breakfast. Don’t cry.” Sungyeol concluded with a plead and Myungsoo took a deep breath to try to calm himself before talking in a trembling voice.

“I was so scared that you were going to run away and that yesterday was a lie for you… You… you can’t do this to me…”

“Shhhhhh. I’m here. I’m here. How can I leave you like that? We just got together and after yesterday I want to do it again.” Sungyeol said and for a moment Myungsoo got quiet thinking about the implications of Sungyeol words. “Do you… do you not want it?”

“I want it. I want you.” Myungsoo assured him.

“Good.” Sungyeol smiled and detached himself from the younger just to wipe his face again and plant a soft peck on his nose. “Now, boyfriend -" He giggled … “I think I like calling you like that - let me get on with the plan to feed you.” He pecked Myungsoo lips and went to grab the bag he brought while the younger tried to recompose himself.

He passed the cup of juice for Myungsoo to hold and the younger, that now felt a lot better, looked at him in disbelief.

“Isn’t this too much?” He took a gulp to taste it and hummed in approval but he couldn't possibly finish this big cup all by himself if he still wanted to eat.

“We are going to share. I wanted to be romantic… serve some breakfast on bed and all but I feel like you’re not allowing me.” He said in a scolding tone as he opened the bag to show Myungsoo some fresh pastries and sandwiches and fruits for him to choose.  “I even bought everything fresh.”

Myungsoo looked at the bag then to Sungyeol and hugged him again. “I love you.”

“…” Myungsoo detached from Sungyeol and started to look inside the bag trying to figure it out what to eat, while Sungyeol watched him trying to clean his face with the back of his hands and look at the bag at the same time.

“Try this.” Sungyeol picked one of the pastries and tried to feed Myungsoo that didn’t really know what to do and just looked at him surprised. “Come on… you wanted to be my boyfriend, right? Something has to change, besides I think your hands are dirty.”

Myungsoo tried to hold in it a smile but couldn’t, he ended up smiling so big that almost blinded Sungyeol before opening his mouth like a kid and letting the model feed him. “You can be so cute at times.” The younger smiled again but still tried to keep his mouth closed. Sungyeol took a bite for himself and after he chewed and eat it he asked Myungsoo while fed him again.

“Do you have plans for today? I kind of wanted to take you on a date.”

“Mom is probably cleaning the house, I have to help at least taking care of Moonsoo…” Myungsoo made a disappointed face while thinking what waited for him. Taking care of an easily excited kid would be a pain in his ass, literally. ”Oh god, it’s going to be hard.”

“What if I help you? I can distract him so you can rest.” He ran a hand over the younger hair. ”We can take him to the movies and then, I don’t know, I can stay with you for as long as you want, I have the weekend free. What do you think?” 

“Really?” Myungsoo eyes lit up. “That would be great.”

They finished the breakfast a little after, with Myungsoo showing no signs that he was upset and crying earlier aside his eyes looking a bit swollen. Sungyeol was super concerned with the pain Myungsoo was having, so helped him out of bed and they took a nice bath, although Myungsoo came out of it with his teeth clashing together, Sungyeol water was so cold. It was a little after midday when they finally were able to leave the model apartment and enter the elevator. They were having quite the moment where Sungyeol had his arms circling the younger waist and giving him small kisses on the neck when Sungyeol noticed that the elevator was about to open its door on a floor he knew very well.

“This again? I can’t believe it.” Sungyeol mumbled angrily, crossing his arms and stepping back from his lover when the door opened and Haeun entered the elevator.

“Good afternoon.” She said politely as soon as she spotted them. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were close and in silence as Haeun kept watching them both with eagle eyes. “Hi Sungyeol shi, hi Myungsoo shi.” She tried again.

“Hi Haeun, now that you don’t go to college anymore it’s been a while since I last saw you. You look…" Sungyeol looked at her up and down. "… big.” Haeun took pride in her beautiful body before and to hear that was a jab on her self-esteem, after all, she still had a 6-month belly.

“Duh. It’s totally normal, don’t scare her, if she takes cares of herself she can have her previous body back.” Myungsoo scolded.

“Yeah Haeun, don’t listen to me, I don’t know many bodies, I tend to stay loyal. Maybe you can fit in your trendy clothes again, but maybe you will be a little flaccid? I don’t know. Be careful, flaccid isn’t good, I think I like fit body more nowadays.” He said and looked at Myungsoo body, making the girl frown. Was Sungyeol implying something?

“You don’t seem surprised to see me this way Myungsoo shi.” Haeun tried to ignore her ex-lover remark as she tried to establish a conversation with Myungsoo. She thought he would be surprised and even ask who the father was but the younger was as calm and collected as ever.

“Do you think I wouldn’t know? You go to my family hospital.” Myungsoo said simply and the girl looked at her belly caressing it a bit and thinking when Myungsoo spoke again. “Besides, Sungyeol tells me everything, we are _really close_ now.” He already understood that Sungyeol wanted to piss off Haeun. He usually wasn’t a person that was prone to revenge but Haeun was the girl that had all that he wanted for almost two years but ended up screwing up Sungyeol so much, and with that, the one that ended hurt many times was himself, so he decided to go on with whatever Sungyeol would pull out of his sleeve.

“So Myungsoo… Did you like your birthday gift?” Sungyeol decided to ignore her presence, asking the younger in a mischievous tone.

“Let’s just say I loved the sleepover.” He said smirking and looking at the model in the eyes.

“Maybe we should do it again.” Sungyeol smirked back.

“Maybe…” Myungsoo paused for a bit.” … with a little less sleeping.”

“That sounds perfect.” Sungyeol said and squeezed the younger nose softly which made him giggle. With that Haeun felt something around them, something that looked like what she had with Sungyeol once but still a bit different. Different because it seemed bigger and better and she wanted that for herself.

“Are you two… are you together? I mean… dating?” The girl asked warily looking from one to the other.

“Why? Want to join?” Myungsoo asked slyly as he put a hand around Sungyeol waist. The girl bit her lip, she would accept another threesome with them anytime, if only she wasn’t pregnant. Urgh, she regretted her acts so much, if only she didn’t sleep with so many boys before. They noticed the twinkle in the girl's eyes, she obviously wanted them, and that only proved she didn’t change a thing, instead of thinking about her kid she was still thinking about how to satisfy her kinks.

“Hahaha.” Sungyeol laughed loudly. “My bed only fits two and I rather keep that way.”

“I support that.” Myungsoo agreed to glare at her and the girl was getting red in the face with anger but couldn’t retort anything since their accusations were true.

The door opened on the ground floor and they went out together. Myungsoo was doing his best to not limp but it was hard since every time he moved the pain would make itself known. Haeun walked slowly after them and couldn’t believe the sight, Myungsoo was definitely limping, but then again that could be from someone else and they were only playing mind games with her again since they hadn’t admitted anything. Urgh, she was dying to know.

“Hey, don’t force yourself to walk.“ Sungyeol whispered in his ear.

“I kind of have to.” Myungsoo mumbled back.

“Not if I gave you a piggyback ride.” The older offered.

“Would you do that?” The younger asked surprised.

“You’re so used to being the responsible one… let me spoil you today ok? Hop on.” He got in front of Myungsoo and the younger jumped on his back.

“If you keep being this way I will want this special treatment every day.” The younger giggled happily not caring about the glares that were coming their way from Haeun.

Sungyeol laughed at him. “I’ll think about that.”

Myungsoo drove them back home happy as he was telling what happened in both of his parties last night before he came to Sungyeol apartment, after that, he started to complain that Sungyeol shouldn't use his health as an excuse in order to make him do anything, and when they least expected, Myungsoo parked and opened the front door shortly after, just to have Moonsoo running up to him.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, where were you? Why didn’t you take me with you?” Moonsoo said pouting as soon as he saw his hyung enter the house grabbing the sides of his shirt and shaking him.

“Don’t give me that pout, I’m still kind of mad at you. You shouldn’t lie.” Myungsoo tried to sound strict but he was so happy his tone faltered a bit.

“Sorry hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung~.” Moonsoo eyes got big and round and he threw a pitiful look up.

“Don’t tell me he watches Shrek…” Sungyeol asked with raised brows poking his head from behind Myungsoo and he just sighed. “He can copy those Puss in Boots eyes really well.”

“Hyuuuung~ Why didn’t you come yesterday? We had a super party for Myungsoo hyung with lots of presents, and cakes, and candles, then noona came and hyung too and even Uncle J came from Japan, he brought so many snacks for me. Do you want it?” Moonsoo promptly forgot his hyung existence and started pushing Sungyeol shirt inside the house talking excitedly.

“Do you know how hard it is to say no to that?” Myungsoo said frustrated but still with his dimply smile showing as he trailed behind the two, doing his best not to limp. He had to find a way to master this walk.

“Penguin, is that you?” His mother came from the kitchen to look at him. She was busy washing things from the party last night. Sungyeol giggled at the nickname but kept talking to Moonsoo while Myungsoo was so happy today that he forgot how to feel embarrassed.

“Omma, yesterday was the best birthday party that I ever had in my 20 years of life, I am so happy!” It was the very first time she saw Myungsoo professing his happiness so effusively.

“I am happy that you liked, we put a lot of effort into it.” She said and hugged him giving a kiss on his cheek.

“I know! And there was Uncle J, and hyung came, and there was Sungyeol and then the boys made a surprise party too, even Woohyun hyung baked a cake for me, can you believe that?"

“Which one is Woohyun?” She asked confused, Myungsoo had a few friends now but since she never met them she wasn’t too sure who was who.

“The one that sings, cooks, plays soccer and glares.” Sungyeol clarified.

“Yeah, can you believe that? I thought he hated my guts, but he welcomed me into the group and baked a cake specially for me!“ Myungsoo spoke excitedly with a happy twinkle in his eyes and his mother couldn't help but think that really resembled the maknae of that household so she patted his head affectionately.

“Oh my, you’re so excited, you’re truly brothers.” She looked past him to look at Sungyeol that was hearing intently Moonsoo telling him all the details about his hyung birthday party and how a jar of cookies was important. “Hello Sungyeol shi, how are you? It’s been a while since you last came here.”

“Yeah, your son never invites me…” He pouted and Myungsoo squealed inside. “But to my place, he likes to go often… are you a freeloader Myung?” Sungyeol narrowed his eyes playfully.

“What?” Myungsoo said not understanding and Sungyeol just stuck out his tongue making the maknae giggle at the hyungs antics.

“You guys can take care of Moonsoo while I finish here? Jongwan was helping me but had to take a call from the hospital. At least I am finishing.”  She said going back to the kitchen.

“Sure mam.” Sungyeol agreed and was pulled together with Myungsoo by the excited boy upstairs.

“Hyung can we see your movie?” The boy said as soon as he got into his room.

“My movie?” Myungsoo asked confused.

“Yeah, Happy Feet?” Moonsoo said and Sungyeol burst out laughing.

“Nice one kiddo.” Sungyeol slapped his hand together with the kid much to his boyfriend displeasure. “This kid is too funny.” Myungsoo tried to pout and Sungyeol laughed even more. “You have to do better, man. You have 20 years and you never learned how to do that?” That’s it Myungsoo gave up, as long as Sungyeol was smiling he could do anything.

“So movies?” Myungsoo tried to put the two others attention back to their original purpose by showing the DVD in his hand.

“Can we watch in your room hyung? I like your bed better, it's fluffier.” The maknae asked already running to Myungsoo room and the two hyungs followed right after only to see the maknae sitting in the middle of his brother bed with three or four snack packages.

“Hyung do you want to try my Japanese snacks?”

“Oh god, you have this? This is like my favorite snack… I’m gonna cry. Please, almighty Moonsoo, give me some.” Sungyeol pleaded and Moonsoo tossed a pack at his face.

“What was that?” Myungsoo asked after putting the movie.

“My father used to buy me this a lot… every time I eat it I remember him.”  Sungyeol answered. “Ah anyone can buy me with this...” He added dreamily.

“Oh, I'll remember that.”

They lay down on Myungsoo bed and unfortunately Moonsoo stood in the middle of them, but he was so small and was paying so much attention to the movie that Sungyeol managed to keep caressing Myungsoo head during the movie, and even gave him a peck here and there much to Myungsoo desperation, not that he didn’t like it, but Moonsoo was there.

They ended up seeing one more movie before dinner and Jisoo asked Sungyeol to sleep over again because it was not always that Myungsoo had guests. She also gave the excuse of him not being able to drive and going back home alone was dangerous at that time, which she was exaggerating since it was only 8 pm. The couple helped her wash the dishes as she now was going to make Moonsoo bathe and read before it was time for him to sleep, they also showered and Sungyeol suggested they seeing one more movie before going to sleep and Myungsoo took that as an invitation for cuddling.

“You know Myungsoo, I usually don’t like pet names but I would like to have them with you…” Sungyeol said as soon as the movie was over.

“Really?” The younger asked with an innocent smile and the model nodded in agreement. “So Yeollie…” Myungsoo tested the nickname in his tongue, it felt nice, sometimes he wanted to call Sungyeol that just like everybody else but kept holding himself. Sungyeol just hummed in approval as he scoots closer to hug his lover in bed. “I have something to tell you.” He added a bit more seriously.

“What is it?” Sungyeol said distractedly as he inhaled Myungsoo smell. “What do you do to smell so good?”

“I do nothing.“ He answered a bit confused but then went back to explain things to his lover before any misunderstanding came. “Yeol, some new rumor about me might arise, I don’t want to have the wrong idea. We just got together and I don’t want you mad at me.” Myungsoo said warily.

“What happened?” Sungyeol raised his brows and raised in bed to look at the younger.

“My sister went to pick me up yesterday with Moonsoo and they decided to prank one of the girls. She is thinking that I have a relationship with my sister and Moonsoo is our kid, but I swear to god she is my sister, although not by blood, and, ew, I wouldn’t have a relationship with her even though she is very pretty…” Myungsoo rambled nervously, scared that Sungyeol would get mad at this later.

“Myung, stop rambling. You actually look like Moonsoo when you do that.” Sungyeol smiled and lay in bed again.” It's ok because I obviously know you don’t have a kid. I would like to meet your sister though, if she is able to pull a prank like that I think we would hit it off pretty well. And given everything that I went through and everything I trying to get rid of, I really appreciate that you decided to clear up things before they became a misunderstanding. As for other people… let they think whatever.. maybe they will let you off and I can have you all to myself.” He said as he picked his phone and fumbled with it then left on the nightstand.

“But I am yours only… even more now…” The younger said shyly but Sungyeol didn’t catch the real meaning of his words.

“Yeah… and I like that… but maybe I should find something to keep people off of my tail too.” He said as he thought deeply.

“That would be great, but in the meantime, I have you all for myself here.” Sungyeol back hugged his lover again and nuzzled his nose on the crook of his neck.

“You like this right?” Sungyeol gave him a soft peck on the neck. ”Did you lock the door? I don’t want to get caught like this by your parents… they can kick me out.”

“Mom would never do that, but don’t worry I locked it. We just have to wake up before them ok?”

“I already set the alarm, I am a light sleeper, I’ll wake you.” Sungyeol reassured.

“Good, now let’s go to sleep. Night Yeol. I loved everything we did together.” The younger finished his sentence with a fond tone.

“Night Sweetie. I liked too.” Sungyeol adjusted his body on the bed to better spoon the younger and they slept in this position warming up each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Monday came Myungsoo and Sungyeol entered the cafeteria to meet their friends with a spring in their step, although after a month together they were getting better at faking poker faces, sometimes when they caught each other gazes they would giggle out of nowhere out of excitement of their newly established relationship. Woohyun was asking them what was happening many times and Sungyeol would dismiss him saying ‘It’s just an inside joke hyung, you wouldn’t get it’, to which the older would pout making Sunggyu roll his eyes every time.

That kind of behavior went until Sungyeol missed a day of college to work, Myungsoo didn’t like when people skipped classes and he also wanted to see his boyfriend so he became more serious when Sungyeol was not by his side. But it only took one message from the model to bring a huge smile on his face and to make him feel butterflies on his stomach.

 ❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **:** **I still have schedules tomorrow but do you want to hang out Sunday night?**

He would do a crazy dance to celebrate that message but he was in the middle of his classroom and the others would look at him strangely and Sungyeol said it was not a good thing when the others did that. He settled for trying to contain his smile and dreamingly think about what they could do together.

So when Sunday night came, Myungsoo was feeling anxious. To any other person a hang out between two men could be seen like a gaming night, but to Myungsoo it was going to be like an inside doors date where they wouldn’t have to care about other people eyes or controlling themselves. If all went well he could be invited to sleep there and then end up not sleeping for the second time.

He put many of his games in one bag and bought food on his way. When he arrived he knocked on the door loudly, the doorbell was broken since Woohyun last went there and Sungyeol still had to fix it. The model opened the door a few minutes later, he was wearing ugly long sleeved pajamas and his hair was all messy.

“Myungsoo what are you doing here?” Sungyeol was surprised to see his lover there with a bag full of games. Was he forgetting something?

“You invited me silly. Is there any problem?” One look at Myungsoo twinkling and hopeful eyes and he hadn’t the guts to say that he completely forgot about his invitation.

“No, I was testing you. Get in and make yourself comfortable.”

“Did I pass?” Myungsoo asked excitedly as he entered the apartment.

“With flying colors.” The tallest answered a bit apathetic.

“Have you eaten?”

“I’m not hungry I ate a banana earlier.”

‘OK. I’ll put this in the fridge we can heat it after.” Myungsoo made his way to the kitchen and Sungyeol moved lazily to the living room. Today was not the best day to hang out or have a date, he was feeling weird all day.

“So, what are we going to do today?” Myungsoo asked excitedly when he plopped down by Sungyeol side.

“You seem excited. Are you expecting something to happen?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo blushed. He was caught red-handed.

“Well… alone time is rare. I thought this was an indoor date.” He admitted shyly.

“That was my intention when I invited you.” He assured the younger but Myungsoo didn’t see any excitement in his voice.

“You don’t seem like you’re excited to have a date, you’re not even dressed properly.” Myungsoo said looking up and down his tall lover.

“Do you expect me to be all dressed up to stay at home? You’re weird.” Sungyeol giggled.

“That’s not what I meant. Of course, I didn’t expect that but maybe not welcome me with these pajamas, you could easily dress something comfortable but not that ugly. Besides, you didn’t even give me a kiss. I waited all week for today, you know how excited I get, you could put a little effort too... or perhaps you didn’t want to see me today?” The younger asked in a suspicious tone.

“Want the truth?”

“You said you’d be honest, so please”

“I woke up half an hour ago and since I forgot about our plans I wasn’t planning to change my clothes. Sorry.” Sungyeol scratched his nape embarrassed.

“Wow, Sungyeol I can’t believe I came all excited to hear this.” Myungsoo said in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. I just… It’s not like I’m hating you here, I love your company the most, you know that. I miss you too, but I’m not feeling all that energetic like I usually am, maybe I am too tired, I worked two days straight. Let me off today.” Sungyeol pleaded and Myungsoo sighed.

“Maybe it's better if I go back home so you can rest then.” Myungsoo was about to get up but Sungyeol held his wrist down.

“No. I slept all afternoon and it's not been long since I woke up. I am sure that in an hour I’ll be all kinds of energetic again. We can still have fun.” He leaned his body closer to the younger and caressed his hair and cheeks. “What do you say?” He dropped his voice low and his eyes were narrowing and moving from the younger eyes to his mouth.

“I hate you, you know exactly how to handle me. Please stop those eyes.” Sungyeol smiled, he was already forgiven.

“I thought you wanted to kiss me. I thought you said you had been waiting all week for this.” Myungsoo blushed but gave him a peck that made Sungyeol retreat leaving him confused. “Ouch. Myungsoo, you didn’t need to use so much force.”

“I didn’t. I did the way I normally do, you never complained before.” Myungsoo crossed his arms showing his anger.

“Ouch. I am still in pain.” The model felt a spot stinging in his mouth, and even he knew that a simple kiss didn't make things like this happen.

“Hm?” Myungsoo raised his brows.

“Look, is there something in my mouth? It’s weird.”

Myungsoo put his fingers on the older lips pressing down a bit but gently to make him open his mouth for him to look inside.

“Ahn.. you’re having a small ulcer in your gums. Don’t worry if you take care it will go away soon.” The younger explained and Sungyeol backed away.

“It was not there earlier… what a sad life, I can’t even receive a kiss from my pretty boy.” Sungyeol whined dramatically.

“Of course you can, let’s just be careful, it can hurt. Come here.” Sungyeol got close again and Myungsoo gave him a soft kiss, being careful to not apply too much force to Sungyeol lips and not to make his mouth move too much.

“Thank you for being so thoughtful, but next time, when I don’t have an ulcer, go a bit rougher ok?” Sungyeol spoke again in a seductive voice winking and Myungsoo blushed. “Stop blushing with everything I say, you have such manly appearance.” Sungyeol was laughing and Myungsoo slapped the older leg and went to turn on the video game.

“I can’t help, I still can’t believe that you are my boyfriend. Once I get over it, the tables will turn and you will probably submit to me.” The younger spoke confidently.

“Yeah right keep wishing that. The roles were already established.” Sungyeol scratched his arm before taking a game controller.

“Sungyeol, I am also a man and I can submit you, it’s just easier if one of us don’t struggle. If I am too prideful I will never have pleasure, so I did what needed to be done. Anyway, the feeling is different and you don’t know what you are missing.” Myungsoo spoke bluntly about sex and Sungyeol felt dumbfounded. Myungsoo was strange, one minute he was blushing and a moment later he was so blunt, but he loved the many sides of his lover. The younger was such a sexy man. “Don’t force yourself to seduce me, you’re not in the mood I can see, let’s just play a bit.”

They spent two hours playing, talking about random things and at some moment Myungsoo started to narrate how he saw Sungjong in what it looks like a date but Sungyeol, at some point, started to only give him short answers and lose his concentration, making they die a lot in the game.

“Sungyeol, focus… we were almost completing the mission, now we have to start again. Why are you dying so much?” He turned to see Sungyeol with his eyes and mouth half open and scratching his head.

“Hey, what’s this?” Myungsoo said looking curiously at Sungyeol cheek.

“What?”

“It looks like you’re about to have a small pimple.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol gasped.

“A pimple? Impossible, I take care of my skin.” He moved the hand that was scratching his head to scratch inside his leg while Myungsoo was looking at him with his brows furrowed. The younger moved his hand to touch Sungyeol neck and forehead.

“Sungyeol, I think you’re having a mild fever. Are you feeling sick? Why didn’t you tell me? I could have left you to rest you know.” Sungyeol sighed; he couldn’t hide things about his health from Myungsoo too much.

“I was feeling weird but I thought I was just tired, I honestly thought it would pass.” Sungyeol contorted himself to scratch his back now.

“Come, let’s go to your bedroom. It’s better if you rest.” Myungsoo quickly turned the video game and TV off and tried to bring Sungyeol up.

“You’re going home? No. Today is our day.” Sungyeol was pushing him down.

“But you’re sick. Come on to bed. If you want, I can stay here with you a bit and if you get worse I’ll take you to the hospital, my mom is on duty today, she can help you.” Myungsoo assured him.

“No, I hate hospitals. Just be with me a bit more.” Sungyeol finally went up and Myungsoo pushed him to the bedroom and into the bed, leaving the door half open, and then sat by his side.

They couldn’t possibly know that at this moment a person was in front of Sungyeol door knocking softly and waiting for the older to open. The two in the bedroom didn’t hear the knocks, Myungsoo was concerned with Sungyeol health and was trying to find an anti-thermal inside Sungyeol messy room because the older said it was there for sure.

“Found it. Actually, I found only the package, you used them all, I have to go out to buy more.” Myungsoo sighed.

“No, don’t leave me alone.” Sungyeol was scratching his chest now and Myungsoo was irked by all that scratching.

In the meantime, the person in front of Sungyeol door took a key from his pocket and inserted on the door unlocking easily.

“Why are you scratching yourself so much?” The younger asked with narrowed eyes.

“I just feel itchy.” The model answered simply.

“Yeah but it’s not normal. Let me see.”

“No.” Sungyeol whined.

The person heard their voices come from inside the room, although it was bit muffled, and it couldn’t be understood what they were talking about. The person decided to approach them quietly to scare the two.

“Why? I have seen you naked before. It isn’t the first time and it’s not going to be the last.” Myungsoo said trying to pry his hands out of the way.

The person halted his steps, what the hell he has just heard? He decided to wait by the door and observe from the small opening.

“No. I don’t want to.” Sungyeol resisted bravely squirming on the bed.

“Sungyeol, I will force you.” Myungsoo sat on Sungyeol lap and grabbed him by his pajamas long sleeved shirt.

“Nooo Myungsoo.” Sungyeol screamed and tried to contort himself to throw the younger off balance but Myungsoo was still sitting in his lap without much effort, he was just battling Sungyeol hands, and was about to open the older shirt when the person outside the door decided to enter the room and make his presence known.

“What the hell is happening here?” Sungyeol eyes grew big and he was so shocked that he stopped battling Myungsoo and the med student was finally able to open the model pajama.

“SUNGJONG!” Sungyeol screamed alarmed.

“OMG, it’s chicken pox.” Myungsoo said after he saw Sungyeol chest full of red dots and small bubbles.

“What?” The two Lee’s said and only now Myungsoo seemed to register another person in the room with them. He got out from Sungyeol lap a bit alarmed about Sungjong seeing them in that position. Aside from that, the disease was contagious and it was an itchy disease, Sungyeol couldn’t keep scratching himself, he couldn’t have marks on his body, Myungsoo brain was working miles and he was already thinking about all the consequences.

“I said it’s chicken pox. Sungyeol, you just caught chicken pox, you can’t leave here, it’s contagious. Sungjong, have you already caught it?” Myungsoo asked frantically and only now Sungjong seemed to understand the implications of being in the same room with a sick person with a contagious disease.

“Con… con…” Sungjong started to back away from them.

“Sungjong if you haven’t caught it yet I strongly suggest that you go home, or you’ll catch it and you’ll going to be….” Myungsoo tried to talk calmly so the younger wouldn't freak out.

“OMG, I need my face pretty, omg omg omg.” Sungjong turned around and ran away from Sungyeol apartment as fast as he could, leaving the two lovers in the room.

“Nooo, I have to work, I have a test next week, I can’t stay home alone, I need to see people. It’s a children disease on top of that why, god, why?” Sungyeol whined kicking the air with his legs and throwing a tantrum.

“Don’t worry, I already caught it. I’ll nurse you again. You’ll be my cute patient once again.” The younger said laughing at his boyfriend antics.

“I won’t be cute, my face is going to be full of bubbles, I’ll be ugly as hell. What if it leaves scars? I’ll lose my job. Why this is happening to me?”The model whined, why Myungsoo chose now to poke fun at him? This was disastrous.

“Karma is a bitch hm? But since I am such a nice person I’ll take care of you the best I can. Let’s first cut these nails ok?” Myungsoo searched for a nail cutter in the older bathroom and came back sitting at his side. After he was done with the first hand he decided to ask something that was bothering him.

“Sungyeol, does he always do that?” Myungsoo asked in a quiet tone.

“Do what? Runaway crazily?”

“No, I was talking about entering your apartment like a ninja.” Myungsoo added and Sungyeol went silent for long five minutes.

“That… each of my close friends has a copy of my keys.” Sungyeol explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

“Why I don’t have one?” He asked sadly.

“I actually wanted to give you one, but I haven’t had the time to make a copy before. Open up that box and grab yours.” Myungsoo opened the box Sungyeol talked about and saw a key with a camera keychain. He pressed a button and a light went on as if simulating a flash. Myungsoo smiled a bit but didn’t say anything. “Are you mad at me somehow?”

“Yes and no. As your friend no, I am happy that you trust me enough to have a key to your apartment. But as your boyfriend… given our circumstances... I am disappointed. As a male couple I can’t show my love for you in public, and because of you I can’t even show how much I love you in front of our friends.” Sungyeol was about to retort when he cut the older and talked again. “I know that I agreed, I know, and I am not pressing you to say to them right now, I know you’re not ready. It’s just because of that we can’t do a lot of things that normal couples do, and we basically just have our moments here. Now that I know that any of our friends can walk in at any moment, when are we going to be able to relax and do whatever we want? I don’t feel comfortable with not saying anything about a relationship but then be caught in bed for example. I would die from embarrassment. Last time with Woohyun hyung I almost got caught naked.”

Myungsoo finished his speech and both of the older nails. He looked at Sungyeol that seems to be thinking deeply.

“I gave them my keys in case I needed a favor or if I am sick or something. They barely used when I was dating you-know-who. I instructed them to always knock, perhaps we didn’t hear. Once I’m able to leave here I’ll fix that, you are totally right. If they don’t know, how they are going to respect our privacy right?”

“You know best Sungyeol, just don’t make things too impossible for us, even if I love you there’s so much I can take. And I took enough from you already.”

“I’m sorry Myung, I’ll make it up to you.” Sungyeol said apologetically.

“That’s ok because I love you.” Myungsoo concluded giving him a small smile and caressing his hair and Sungyeol felt his heart squeezed, wasn’t Myungsoo a cute little bastard? After some time in silence and with Myungsoo playing with his mini camera keychain Sungyeol decided to ask what was bugging him.

“Hey, do you think he’ll be suspicious of something? I mean you were on my lap and you said you’ve seen me naked before.”

“I can always say it was for medical purposes.” Myungsoo assured him and slowly a teasing smile appeared on his lips. “But he might think it was an STD.”

“Asshole.” Sungyeol threw a pillow on Myungsoo face while the younger laughed at Sungyeol unusual flustered face.

_____________________________________________

“Sungjong.” Knock, knock, knock. “Sungjong.” Knock, knock, knock. “Sungjong.” Knock, knock, knock. “Sungjooooooong~.” Knock, knock, knock. Hoya was mimicking Sheldon from Big Bang Theory just to piss the maknae off. “Sungjong, get out of the bathroom I need to use it, don’t make me degrade myself to ask to use Woohyun’s.”

“Hyung, I am bathing.” Not only that, Sungjong was thinking deeply about what he saw and heard at Sungyeol apartment.

“But you’re there for more than an hour, get out!” The older shouted enraged, he was almost pissing his pants.

“I know, I need to purify myself.” Yeah, with that new information he needed to purify not only his body but his brain as well. Did Myungsoo and Sungyeol were having an affair? Suddenly that strange sensation he felt for the past month and a half ceased.

That was it, wasn’t? Sungyeol and Myungsoo were really having an affair. He felt a mix of feelings surge inside of him. He still more or less liked Sungyeol but now it was different to how it was before and he sighed relieved, nothing hurt much on him aside from the fact he took more than a month to discover that. But given that Myungsoo liked to care and love, hating people having ulterior motifs, and Sungyeol liking to be the center of his lover universe and hating disloyal people, it was like they were made for each other. He smiled goofily to himself picturing them together when Hoya's voice brought him to reality again.

“If you don’t open up, I’ll take this door down and I’ll piss in front of you.” Hoya threatened and put his ear on the door to see if he could hear anything. He heard the water stop and some shuffling inside. He put his face back and then Sungjong opened the door wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Thank god.” Hoya pushed him out of the bathroom by the arm and went inside to finish his business. Once Hoya was going out of the bathroom Sungjong tried to pass him and enter the bathroom again.

“Wowowow, NO. Sungjong, the hell are you doing inside? Not even masturbating takes that long.”

“I am purifying myself.” Sungjong stated flatly and Hoya laughed at his face.

“And what tainted you that you need to purify yourself?”

“I went to Sungyeol hyung apartment…” Sungjong tried to explain but Hoya cut him off.

“Wait, wait, let me guess. You saw Sungyeol masturbating?”

“No. Ew.” Sungyeol made a horrified face surprising himself with his behavior. Maybe he loved Sungyeol too platonically before.

“In bed with somebody?” Hoya tried again and Sungjong stopped to think if he should share this piece of information. If Sungyeol was having an affair with Myungsoo, and still haven’t told them, he probably didn’t feel comfortable enough yet.

“Yeah, but it was not sex.”

“Oh. So?” Hoya raised his brows.

“I went there and saw Myungsoo hyung…”

“And how on earth Sungyeol and Myungsoo tainted you? Did you walk on them with a girl having a crazy threesome? Did they invite you or touch you anywhere you didn’t want? Because if so...” Hoya made a fist with his hands and punched his other hand to indicate his intentions.

“The hell Hyung? Just shut up and let me finish.” Sungjong got angry with Hoya crazy theory.

“…”

“When I got there Myungsoo hyung was trying to take Sungyeol clothes off, and Sungyeol hyung really didn’t want to, he was screaming and…” Hoya gasped loudly.

“Perhaps rape? I thought they were straight.” _I thought they were straight too._

“Dumb hyung, I said it was not sex. Anyway, when I got there and asked what the hell they were doing, Myungsoo hyung said the very frightening words: chicken pox. Sungyeol hyung caught chicken pox, can you believe it?” He started to move up and down the apartment making big gestures with his hands. “I can’t believe I was in the same room with him, I never caught it, I can’t catch it, I can’t have scars on my face, this face is going to shoot me to stardom someday. I have to clean myself.”

Hoya didn’t know if he should laugh at his cousin antics, slap him or be concerned.

“Sungjong give up, if you bathe more you’ll end up with a cold. You are already clean enough, you can’t bring the virus out of you. If you already caught it you just need to wait and see, and while we are at it, keep distance I didn’t catch yet either.”

“What? If I caught it, you will too, I’m not going to be alone in this.” Sungjong started to come closer to Hoya but the older was fast and ran into his bedroom, closing the door on the younger face and grabbing his cell to spread the gossip.

**IsayHOyousayYA:  GUUUUUUUUUYS, Sungyeol has chicken pox, Sungjong thinks he caught it, I am trapped home. Woohyun, please food!**

**Gyutactor: What a drama, chicken pox is not the end of the world.**

**Candyboy: Excuse me, you don’t work with your face. It is a big deal for the model population in this group.**

**Annoying bunny: Omg, poor him, he has to be isolated. I am going there tomorrow. Sungyeol say what you want to eat and I’ll bring it for you.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: What about me?**

**Annoying bunny: You can die out of starvation.** 凸(¬‿¬)凸

**Dino: You guys are funny. Sungyeollie, if itches too much wear gloves!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Woohyun, are you rebelling? I’m going to teach you a lesson.**

**Candyboy: Good hyung, come out and let me pass it to you.**

**Candyboy: Omg he shrieked. hahahahah**

**Dino: kekekekekekekkekekekekekek**

**IsayHOyousayYA: I did not.**

**Gyutactor: Sungyeol, I already caught it, do you want me to go there to help you out?**

**Lawyeol: I am running a fever here, stop talking my phone keeps beeping, I want to sleep.**

**Lawyeol: I want to eat Bulgogi.**

**Annoying bunny: Got it.**

**Skinshipsoo: I’ll nurse him. Hyung please keep an eye on Sungjong, if he has some symptoms bring him to Sungyeol apartment so they can make each other company.**

**Gyutactor: I HATE YOU KIM MYUNGSOO!**

**Skinshipsoo: What did I do? O.o**

**Gyutactor: You passed to me, I still have scars.**

**Annoying bunny: What the hell? You just said it wasn’t the end of the world.**

**Gyutactor: I take that back.**

**Skinshipsoo: Not sorry and your scars are on your feet. Just keep an eye on Sungjong, he is freaking out.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: IN YO FACE.**

**Dino: kekekekekekekekekekkeke.**

**Lawyeol: Sungjong please ask my manager to clean my schedule. Myungsoo doesn’t let me leave the bed.**

**Candyboy: Sure hyung.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: That was strange.**

**Skinshipsoo: heeeeey**

**Lawyeol: heeeeey**

**Lawyeol: I’m a sick person, as time passes I am turning into a bubble wrap. Have mercy.**

**Annoying bunny: Pictureeeeeeee.**

**Lawyeol: Hell no.**

**Skinshipsoo: Enough, Sungyeol has to rest now. Bye to you all, I am confiscating his phone.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“And that’s when I knew.” Sungjong said smirking.

“Now that you remembered me that conversation, I totally nailed the threesome theory, I think I deserve a prize.” Hoya said with a cocky smile and Dongwoo slapped his head only for the other to rub his head and hold himself not to pout.

“Well, it's ok, you didn’t say anything later and kept our secret for so much time and I am thankful for that.” Sungyeol said with a faint blush on his face, to Sungjong, not Hoya. 

“I liked the feeling of knowing that I was smart than everyone, but now that I know Dongwoo hyung also knew, it doesn’t mean the same thing anymore.” Sungjong said a bit sadly and Dongwoo just laughed at him.

“It's ok, we laughed so much about you panicking when you discovered he had chicken pox.” Myungsoo said giggling and Sungjong pouted.” Jong who were you on a date with?”

”You don't need to know since it didn't work out.” And by the way, Sungjong spoke Myungsoo could infer that that date was disastrous.

“It sucked big time, I had to be locked up home for two weeks…  I couldn’t see all of you and I missed Hoya birthday and I had all my tests postponed and I almost missed the deadline for my Japanese test.” Sungyeol rambled upset with the memory.

“Sungyeol doesn't even get started on that or else I’ll kill you myself. I treated you so good only to be backstabbed.” Myungsoo said in an angry tone.

“You see what I have to put up?” Sungyeol said to them looking defeated. “He can have some serious mood changes.“

“Mood changes my feet. You were an asshole you totally deserved what you got.” Myungsoo said annoyed.

“Sungyeol ugly with bubbles all over his body, ahnnn, I remember those days well…” Woohyun was laughing to himself with the memory playing in his head.

“Yeah wasn’t around that time we were cast?” Sunggyu asked the younger singer.

“Hahaha and to think that the stalker is now our manager and I keep sneaking out. Years passed and he still has nothing on me.” Woohyun crossed his arms having a smug smile on his face.

“Can you tell that story again? It never gets old.” Sungjong asked.

“Sure thing.” Woohyun answered excited, he loved to tell this story.

 


	33. The chaser - Nervous – Meeting - Background

 

 

Once Woohyun finished the group chat, he turned his camera on to record something and upload on Youtube, he had been gaining some popularity online with his covers for a couple of months now.

“Hey guys this is Nam or Namu if you please, I am sorry I didn’t upload last week, I had exams to take but I think I nailed. A.NY.WAY. This week I am kind of sad, I have this great friend but he is sick. No, don’t worry it’s not something dangerous.“ He raised his hands in the air like an X to show it was nothing. “He has chicken pox, yeah Yeol I am telling the world hahahahaaha. Once I manage to have a picture, you’re doomed.“ He pointed his finger to the camera. “Just kidding. So my friend is very popular and friendly person so he must be dying because he can’t leave home. Today’s song is to cheer him up. I don’t have much time to record though because I promised to cook him a meal, so I’ll upload a video I recorded at a noraebang last time. In this video, I invited a friend to sing with me and I bet you’ll be familiar with his voice. I didn’t introduce him last time, but he is a hyung I admire a lot. What do I call him? I don’t know if he wants me to say his name.“ He tapped his chin lightly thinking on a suitable nickname. “Ahn.. I’ll call him Nellmaniac, I’m sure he won’t mind that. Ahn.. Nell if you ever see this, he is your biggest fanboy ever, please send him an autograph. Without further ado, I know I talk a lot, here it is Namu and Nellmaniac singing Run to you by Dj DOC.”

Woohyun edited the video that he was talking and the video he was singing with Sunggyu and uploaded onto his channel. After that, he went to prepare things for the next day and soon forgot about the video.

The next day Woohyun met his friends or those who decided to come. Sunggyu seemed like he wanted to spend the rest of the year sleeping and didn’t talk much, after his exams his voice seemed that wanted to disappear and he was saving it. Sungjong decided to stay home in case some symptoms had the guts to appear on him. Hoya ventured outside after making sure Sungjong was inside his room and Dongwoo was for the first time ever annoying Hoya and asking him to show how his shriek sounded. Myungsoo came after some time with his tray and started to happily eat his food.

“So Myungsoo, how is Sungyeol doing?” Hoya asked his dongsaeng.

“Well, he is like Sungjong on a small scale, you know, dramatic. It won’t leave scars if he doesn’t scratch. He already took some meds to subdue the symptoms. Talking about that, pass this paper to Sungjong, it will help give Sungyeol some days off.” Myungsoo passed Hoya a paper signed by his father.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it won’t leave scars. Sungyeollie is so pretty.” Dongwoo said smiling and Hoya did a weirded out face that, if they didn’t know better, they could accuse him of being jealous. _Really Jang Dongwoo?_

“Is he ugly now? Please say that at least once in his life he is ugly.” Woohyun asked hopefully and Myungsoo laughed.

“He said to me that he not always looked this good. Anyway, he looks like he has a pimple on his face but aside that it is mainly concentrating on his torso and limbs. He has some hidden in his hair and on his throat, he says it hurts to eat. He is having a mild fever too, it comes and goes.” The future doctor explained.

“I don’t believe until I see pictures.” Woohyun said crossing his arms a bit jealous about Sungyeol appearance even if he liked his.

“Did you take him to the hospital?” Dongwoo asked.

“Hyung, it’s chicken pox. He would probably spread to the other people. I spent the night at his apartment, I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry.“ Myungsoo assured. “But he is feeling lonely so if you guys already had please visit him.” 

“Well, I can’t. I didn’t catch it and I am still afraid that Sungjong caught it too.” Hoya was fast to avoid a visit.

“How is he?” Myungsoo asked.

“Freaking out but up until here, nothing happened. He stayed home just in case.” Hoya laughed a bit.”It is so funny watching him freak out.”

“I’ll go, I already caught it and I owe him a meal, I just have to go home first to drop my things and take the food.” Woohyun assured, best friends were for that right?

“Unfortunately I have a project to do, but I want to go see bubble wrap Sungyeollie. I’ll try to finish asap and then, if it’s still early, I’ll go.” Dongwoo said.

“What about you hyung? You’re cleared.” Myungsoo asked Sunggyu and the others looked at him waiting for an answer.

“Yeah I’m cleared because of you, you passed to me.” Sunggyu answered lazily.

“Hyung, I had a fever, I only wanted a hug. I didn’t know it was contagious.” Myungsoo tried to argue and Dongwoo tried to imagine a scene and laughed to himself, a feverish Myungie would be even clingier.

“Whatever baby, I want to sleep and rest my voice. I’ll go another day or I’ll keep texting him.” Sunggyu answered and then went silent again.

“Fine.”  At that moment Myungsoo felt his phone vibrating in his pants signaling incoming messages. He quickly took it to answer, it could be Sungyeol.

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: Sweetieeee where are you? I am dying here alone. Please come!**

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: PS: Please remember Woohyun hyung that he promised me bulgogi.**

**Skinshipsoo:  I still have classes. Take a nap, I’ll wake you up when I arrive.**

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: Wake me up with a kiss, prince charming~.**

**Skinshipsoo: No, you’re ugly now. My boyfriend is pretty.**

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: I hate you.**

“Why are you grinning creepily?” Woohyun asked and for a minute Myungsoo felt embarrassed with his behavior.

“Nothing, Sungyeol just sent a message saying he is going to die out of boredom. He also says that you shouldn’t forget his food.”

“I do remember, don’t worry, once I finish this dessert I’m going home.” Woohyun pointed to his desert with a small spoon then went back eating it.

“Do you want a ride? I can take you to your apartment to grab the food then I can take you to him.” Myungsoo offered to surprise the others.

“Don’t you have classes to attend?” Hoya asked, Myungsoo rarely missed a day of class and if he did he would complain at some point later.

“It’s ok. One day won’t screw me too much.” They all eyed Myungsoo surprised while the younger ate his food quietly.

“I accept your offer then.” Woohyun agreed but was suspicious of that.

Once they were done Myungsoo waited for Woohyun in the parking lot while the older talked with people here and there before making his way to Myungsoo car.

“Finally. Sungyeol is going to kill me if I don’t bring you and your bulgogi to him fast. I don’t even know why he is insisting on that, he has bubbles on his throat.” The younger complained about waiting, Sungyeol kept sending him messages, he was already annoyed at that.

“Sorry, it seems that my latest video is a huge success, people stopped to compliment me.” They went inside the car, fastening their seatbelts while Woohyun continued their conversation. “You know the strangest thing?”

“Hm?” Myungsoo asked absently minded as he started the engine.

“People said there was an older guy asking around for me.”

“Really?” The younger asked even though he was paying more attention to the road than to his hyung.

“Yeah.” Woohyun said scratching his head as if he was thinking deeply who could it be.

“What do you think he wants?” Myungsoo asked more to make his hyung feel comfortable around him than having a real interest in it, even though he was a bit curious.

“I don’t know. I didn’t do anything wrong, he mustn’t be a cop.” Woohyun answered as he was thinking deeply with his hand on his chin.

“Why you go assuming that I thought it was a cop?” Myungsoo asked with a laugh.

“Well, let’s just say I destroyed private property once.” Woohyun made a dreamy expression as he remembered his high school graduation.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, one of Woohyun teachers got sick and didn’t come so he had the whole afternoon for himself and decided to go to some café to study a bit about one of his theoric subjects. He was walking lazily on the campus and didn’t notice a guy looking at him with interest. He was also a bit bored so decided to grab his phone and pester Sunggyu.

**Namu: Hyung I need your help.**

❤❤ **Myhamster** ❤❤: **Weren’t you supposed to be having some ear training class or something?**

 **Namu: I** **got out early today, the teacher is sick.**

**Namu: I will study at Inception Café but I’m not understanding a few things in Music Theory. Help me.**

❤❤ **Myhamster** ❤❤: **Woohyun, I still have classes but if you want help go do something else and I’ll meet you there when my class is over.**

**Namu: Thank you.**

Woohyun shoved his phone in his pockets and decided to walk around a bit, and perhaps do some window shopping before meeting Sunggyu, there was going to be Hoya birthday soon and an exactly month later it would be Sunggyu's and he wanted to buy a nice gift for his friends, maybe he could win some love points with the difficult hyung.

He was in front of a store, checking out this awesome jacket when a guy suddenly stopped by his side. Noticing that, Woohyun took one step aside so the guy could take a better look at the clothes on exhibition but the guy just looked at him and stood there. He shrugged and decided to enter the store to buy it, the jacket didn’t fit Sunggyu or Hoya style but of course, it matched his. Once he went out, the guy was still there leaning against a wall as if waiting for someone and he kept his gaze on Woohyun. Honestly, it gave chills on his spine and Woohyun decided to flee the scene and avoid this creepy guy.

Suddenly Woohyun craved for ice cream, he went to one small Natuur Pop store and while he waited in line, he noticed some pictures of Idols who endorsed the brand. _I could do better. I have a good face too._ When he was about to pay, he noticed the strange guy from earlier position himself in front of the store as if he was waiting for someone to come out again. _Is he following me? It could only be me, right? Why would he do that? What do I do?_ Woohyun reached for his phone once again and texted his hyung.

**Namu: Hyung, is there any chance for you to leave your class early?**

**❤❤** **Myhamster** **❤❤** **: Why? Did something happen?**

**Namu: I think someone is following me.**

**❤❤** **Myhamster** **❤❤** **: What nonsense Woohyun, why would someone follow you? Is this one of your pranks?**

**Namu: No, I’m not lying.**

**❤❤** **Myhamster** **❤❤** **: Yeah right. Just go waste your time until I finish.**

Sunggyu didn’t believe him, what now? He decided he would lose this guy no matter what. He breathed in and out deeply and went out of the store walking fast as he could and avoiding bumping into people. He mixed between crowds and stalls on the street and once he glanced back the guy was still there following him easily. 

“AIIIIIIIIIIIISHHHHH!”

Woohyun decided to enter a random store and buy a cap and a mask. The guy just waited for him outside but, this time, when Woohyun came out the guy seemed to want to approach him. _HELL NO, YOU’RE NOT KIDNAPPING ME!_ Woohyun bolted from the store and mixed with a crowd of Japanese tourists that were passing by. Thank god people travel in big groups. He quickly put the mask and the cap and took the jacket he just bought and wore. Now he was more or less disguised, but unfortunately, the Japanese tourists were going to a completely different direction that he had to go to meet with Sunggyu, and he had to leave the safety he had with the group.

He glanced at the older guy, that was looking left and right with desperation on his face, and took this chance to inconspicuously as possible go to the café. He had ran too much and now was kind of far from it. After a good twenty minutes walking back, he entered the café to see Sunggyu with a pissed expression on his face.

“Your pranks aren’t funny.” It was the first words Sunggyu uttered when he sat in front of him.

“I was not pranking. There was a guy following me. I had to buy a disguise, look.” The younger motioned for his clothes.

“Nice try Woohyun but I don’t believe.” Sunggyu said sternly.

“Hyung I ran a lot, I bought a disguise, I mixed with a group of Japanese tourists and changed clothes in public. I am not lying.” Woohyun argued desperately.

“Right, just let’s get to the point, say what you’re not understanding so I can explain to you, I have to visit Sungyeol later.” Sunggyu dismissed him and went straight to the point.

Woohyun was impressed. He had never asked help from Sunggyu for academic purposes but the other explained way better than his teacher, and also gave a heads up to new things he should be studying in a week or two. _So that’s how Sungjong raised his scores… just wow._ He was amazed.

“Close your mouth or you’ll drool.” Sunggyu said as he put his hand under the younger chin and pushed up.

“Sorry, I was impressed, you explained better than my teacher.”

“I know.“ The older chuckled. “Ms. Yoon has problems to explain this topic in particular. She is an exceptional teacher when you get to the second year.” Sunggyu assured him.

“Thanks a lot. Do you want something? I’ll pay for you as a thank you.” Woohyun tried to prolong Sunggyu stay, maybe he could pretend that this was a date.

“Nice.” Sunggyu rubbed his hands excitedly, looked at the menu and soon lifted his hand for a waiter to come.

“I’ll want a bubble tea, Irish cream brownie and a big Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Nutella Stuffed Cookies. Ahn and before I forget a big cup of Americano to go.” Both the waiter and Woohyun raised their brows.

“Just a vanilla cupcake with water for me or whatever you have that comes close to it.” The girl shrugged but went to arrange their food while Woohyun asked him. “You’re seriously eating that all?”

“No. The coffee is obviously for Sungyeol.” Sunggyu had ‘duh’ written all over his face.

“Sure.”

Little did they know that there was a guy pretending to read a book but looking at them from one of the closest tables. After some minutes another guy entered the café and made way to the guy who was observing them.

“Hyung, I lost him, the kid disappeared into thin air.” The guy with the book just looked at the newly arrived guy trying to make him shut up with his eyes but Woohyun heard it loud and clear.

“OMG, Hyung, it’s him! It’s him!” Woohyun eyes were double of its usual size and he was pointing his finger to the guy that had just entered the café. “He’s the one who was stalking me. OMG hyung now there’s two of them and … and… I think we should go.”  Woohyun was shoving his notes inside his bag and Sunggyu just turned to see what the hell Woohyun was talking about and his small eyes narrowed when he spotted the two guys.

“Hi.” The guy with a book said awkwardly.

“You are Nell new manager!” He pointed to the guy and smiled happily.

“Oh, you know me.” The guy smiled.

“Of course I'd know. The only one that knows Nell better than me is Kim Jongwan himself.” The guy with a book gave him a pleased smirk and Woohyun started to freak out again, grabbing Sunggyu by the arm and trying to drag him out.

“Hyung~ this isn’t the time to go talking about Nell, that guy was following me around like a creepy stalker.”

“I am sorry about that, I had the task to approach you but I was not really sure you were you.” The guy said and tried to approach Woohyun for a handshake.

“You get away from me.” Woohyun hid behind Sunggyu.

“Whoever you are, you scared my friend. What the hell you want with him? Should I call the police?” Sunggyu stood up and got in between Woohyun and the guy he didn’t know and used his best firm voice to defend his friend.

“I like you kid, you’re tough.” The guy that was sitting closed his book and went towards the two boys and his friend. “I’m Kim Jungryul, I’m Nell new manager and this is Ryu Geonam my ehrr.. hum, for the lack of better word, apprentice. Sorry if he somehow scared your friend, but we were told to talk to you two and now that you’re both under the same roof it makes things easy. Let’s sit and have a chat.”

Woohyun eyed the two suspiciously but sat down beside Sunggyu that sat comfortably once he spotted his food over the table and was now stuffing his face.

“Boy you have such stamina, I’m not that young anymore, have mercy on me.” The ‘stalker’ said as he sat with his friend in front of Sunggyu and Woohyun.

“I played soccer for 6 years and was captain of my college soccer team for two, I have great stamina. Why can’t you approach me like a normal person would?” Woohyun asked annoyed.

“I am sorry but you kept running.” The guys answered in an apologetic tone.

“Enough Geonam. Let’s just be direct ok? I have to go pick the guys at the studio.” The other said and Sunggyu head shot up.

“Are they recording? Should I expect a new album? Can I go with you? Who’s the guest singer this time?” Sunggyu bombarded the older with eager questions.

Jungryul laughed. “Now I understand why your nickname is Nellmaniac.”

“That’s not my nickname.” Sunggyu said confused and Jungryul looked at Woohyun with brows raised, with that the older boy followed his gaze making Woohyun feel uncomfortable.

“I uploaded a video, I didn’t know how to call you, I thought you wouldn’t want me to say your real name so I came up with a nickname that you could accept.” Sunggyu shrugged and gave his cookie another bite, and with that Woohyun released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Amazing video I must say. We really liked your covers, especially the ones you sang together. You two sing very well.” Jungryul complimented them.

“Thank you.” Woohyun said flustered but Sunggyu was acting cool and making a disinterested face while munching his cookie, inside though he was spazzing.

“Have you two ever heard about Wollim Entertainment?” Jungryul asked.

“Yes.” Sunggyu said with his mouth full.

“No.” Woohyun said right off the bat, he liked the stuff Nell released when Kim Jongwan sang with them and that was in their first or second label, he didn’t know that Nell had changed labels again.

“Nell is signed under Wollim, give me a hard question.” Sunggyu asked unimpressed.

“Well Wollim is not a big company but it is home for artists like Nell and Epik High.” Gonam explained to the younger.

“Oh. That sounds cool. What it has to do with us?” Woohyun was still a bit scared of the man called Gonam, his brain obviously was denying to think.

“Can’t you see? We are recruiting you. We don’t usually cast since we are a small company but we want to expand and we have seen your video and deemed that you were good enough to start with.”

“How did you found us?” Sunggyu asked curiously.

“Tablo was playing on Youtube watching covers and then he found your video. We liked you two and then reading the comments we found out your college, asked around a bit and here we are.” Jungryul smiled widely as Woohyun jaw hung low and Sunggyu small eyes narrowed.

“Does your CEO knows about this? Is this is some kind of prank? Because if it is … I kind of hate pranks…” Sunggyu glanced at Woohyun. ”I think I can say I’m a bit traumatized.”

“Of course he knows it, he saw the video and liked your dynamics too. If you don’t believe me, we can arrange a meeting… when did he say he could?” The guy with the book wondered aloud.

“Friday.” Gonam offered.

“On Friday.”

“Oh but Friday is two days from now… What to do? What to wear? What if my face isn’t good enough for an idol? Should I cut my hair? What if he asks us to sing in front of him? What if the other trainees don’t like us? What if we become outcasts? OMG, what if he separates us and I debut with twelve more people that I don’t know? I don’t want to separate.” Woohyun rambled and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

“If he asks to sing you sing you dumbshit.” Sunggyu hit the back of Woohyun head. “And who said I want to stick with you? I want to go solo and sing rock to my heart’s content. I’ll have to go to the hospital to get fixed though, my voice isn’t at it's best.” The two managers observed them and then eyed each other, the two young adults were fun to watch, completely marketable.

“Alright, let’s meet him and hear what he has to say to us.” The two managers looked at each other again and then to Sunggyu that now had a business-like demeanor. “Let’s meet on Fantasy around 7 PM on Friday.”

“Why Fantasy? Fantasy is a very fancy restaurant.” Jungryul found strange that choice of place.

“Oh, we know.” Sunggyu smirked.

“So?” Geonam raised his brows.

“Fantasy is my favorite restaurant and I can’t pass a chance to eat for free. It’s not always that I can afford a meal there, that’s why I hang out with him.” Sunggyu pointed to Woohyun.

“Hyung, I’m hurt.” Woohyun whined.

“Do you pay many meals for him there?” Geonam asked dumbfounded.

“No, my mom owns the place. But don’t think that because you’re going there to meet us you’re free from the bill. You’ll pay. Hyung, be sure to ask the most expensive dish, I’ll hit this stalker where hurts the most.” Woohyun said challenging Geonam and the said guy groaned, the kid wouldn’t let this go.

“Oh, you can bet that I will.” Sunggyu smirk widened.

“When are you going to let it go? I already apologized.” Geonam complained.

“Stalker.” Woohyun mumbled.

“Of course, I’ll pass the message.” Jungryul seemed to put an end to their discussion by agreeing to whatever Woohyun wanted.

“Right, if it all there is to it let’s go pay the bill, I have to visit Sungyeol now.” Sunggyu said wiping his mouth and rising from their table.

“Wait. You’re forgetting a very basic information.”

“Hm?” Woohyun asked.

“What are your names?” Jungryul asked.

“I’m Kim Sunggyu, this prick is Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu introduced them briefly.

“Sunghyun, Sungwoo, Gyuwoo, Gyuhyun, Woosung, Hyunsung, Hyungyu ahnn Woogyu!” Geonam thought aloud slapping his fingers together when he thought he found the correct combination.

“What the hell he is talking about?” Woohyun narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing, see you two on Friday.” The two guys went outside the café laughing and talking happily to each other, already thinking how they could promote the two kids, while Sunggyu and Woohyun went to the cashier to pay.

“Hyung do you think they are the real deal?” The younger asked with some uncertainty.

“Of course they are, Kim Jungryul is Nell new manager, I would recognize him from miles away. Besides, we are meeting them in a public place with lots of people and an adult whom we trust near for any advice or trouble we might have. Just pick a song and train but don’t overdo it, I’ll go to the hospital to fix myself and we are just going to be fine.” Sunggyu assured him. Woohyun was so insecure even though he didn’t need to be, they both sang good enough to make them trainees. Sunggyu just needed to have a small chat with his father before that meeting happened and that's what he was dreading.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came faster than Woohyun wanted. In the past two days, he visited Sungyeol to help him with food but took advantage that he couldn’t leave his own apartment to sing for him endlessly. He was so nervous that he couldn’t even choose a song that could display what he could do vocally. At some point Sungyeol ordered Myungsoo, yes the word was ordered, to kick Woohyun out of his apartment and confiscate his apartment keys. It was a bit of a struggle to the younger because Woohyun was a mischievous little shit with a strong body full of stamina, but Myungsoo negotiated by promising that he would keep a distance from Sunggyu and that easily convinced the hyung to give his keys and go out of Sungyeol apartment willingly.

When the time finally came, Woohyun was already sitting alone at his table for a while looking at his phone every five minutes when his mom sat in from of him.

“Hyunnie, I’ve never seen you so nervous before. What’s going on?”

“Mom, haven’t I told you how today is an important day?” He pouted and his mom pinched his cheeks.

“Aigo baby, sorry, omma has been working too much.”

“It’s fine mom. I am just scared. What if the CEO of Woollim rejects me and just take Sunggyu hyung? What if it’s the other way around? I feel like I am always walking on a tightrope with hyung, and if that happens we will drift apart for sure. What about our friends? Would they leave us if we are both taken in as trainees? Because we will surely have less time together. And it’s already seven, why they aren’t here yet? Why is hyung not here yet? Mom, do you think they will like me? Do you think I can do this? What if I skip a note or I forget the lyrics?” Woohyun ranted all of his concerns to his mother in one go and the lady felt dizzy with the avalanche of insecurities of her son.

“Calm down Hyunnie, you should take one step at time. First of all, breathe. You have to look confident even if you aren’t. Have you tried calling Sunggyu?”

“Yes, but he turned off his phone.”

“You can’t do nothing much then, but you said Sunggyu passion is music, he’ll come for sure.” She grabbed her maknae hands and rubbed against hers. “I’m sure everything will be fine”.

“What if the CEO bail on us? I mean the two weird guys didn’t even ask for our numbers.”

“Woohyun, calm down, if they don’t come they don’t come. You just have to audition another time. Just breathe with me, calm yourself down and you’ll be able to sing like an angel if they ask, ok?” Woohyun mom stared at his eyes and was breathing in and out with him when they heard a voice behind them.

“Excuse me. These people are looking for Hyunnie.” Woohyun eyes got big, the CEO of Woollim already arrived with his two stalker minions.

“Hi, I’m Lee Jungyeop, I’m the CEO of Woollim Entertainment.” The guy sent them his best business charming smile. Woohyun just blinked frozen on spot and his mother had to kick him underneath the table to make him come to his senses. He went up and bowed deeply.

“I’m Nam Woohyun, but I go by the name of Nam or Namu on Youtube. Please take care of me.”

“I see you came with your sister.” The guy spoke with a charming smile and Woohyun mom blushed.

“Whaaat? Mom you can’t blush, I still have a dad!” Woohyun whined at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” The CEO smiled sheepishly but a bit sad that Woohyun mom was already taken.

“It’s nothing CEO-nim, please take care of my Hyunnie.” She bowed at him then directed her words to her son. “Hyunnie, just be calm ok? If you need me, ask somebody to call me.” She bowed once more to the three guys that arrived and went back to work.

Woohyun motioned for them to sit down and passed a menu for them.

“What a choice of place.” The CEO said absent-mindedly. “I wonder what’s good to eat. Ooh, that looks fancy. I want one of those.” The two other guys looked at the menu to decide what they would want before placing their orders.

“So Woohyun-shi, where is your friend?” The CEO asked while looking around.

“I don’t really know, I tried to call him but his phone is turned off.” The boy answered nervously.

“I see …” The three of them exchanged messages through their eyes and Woohyun couldn’t really comprehend what was happening.

“It’s a pity then.” Geonam grumbled looking at the table.

“I could swear he was interested.” Jungryul also said thinking deeply, how could he possibly have misunderstood the younger attitude.

“He is, he is. I don’t know what happened but he is interested.” Woohyun was quick to assure the men in front of him.

“I see.” CEO Lee said a bit sad.

“Are you interested in him only?” Woohyun asked in an uncertain tone.

“No, no, no, that’s not it. But it could make things easier for everybody if he was here.” Jungryul was quick to assure him.

“Let’s wait till the food arrive and if he doesn’t come until then we will talk with Woohyun shi only.” The CEO said to his minions then turned to face the boy. “Feel free to call your friend.”

“Thank you.” Woohyun went out of the table to try to call Sunggyu but the older was not picking up his phone and he was going crazy. Soon enough their food arrived and Woohyun had to come back to his table.

“I guess he is not coming then.” Geonam concluded.

“I don’t know what to say. I apologize in my friend behalf.” He bowed deeply.

“You don’t need to. I’m here.” Sunggyu appeared by their side out of nowhere, making Jungryul jump in his chair and then bring a hand to his heart.

“Omg! I lost ten years of my life.”

“I apologize for arriving late.” Sunggyu bowed deeply then sat beside Woohyun. He was wearing a mask in his face and Woohyun brows went up.

“Hyung, where have you been? It’s been an hour I am calling you. And what’s with this mask?” He noticed Sunggyu eyes a little red and swollen but decided not to ask too much in front of those people.

“Thank you for ordering my favorite dish in advance Hyun, you really know me well.” He took off his mask and grabbed his chopsticks when Woohyun gasped at what he saw.

“Hyung, what happened to your face? Who hurt you?” Sunggyu had one of his white cheeks red and a bit swollen and his lips had a tiny little bit of dried blood and Woohyun was honestly concerned for him.

“Woohyun, I did not come here for this, can we discuss this later?” Sunggyu pleaded.

The CEO rose his brows worried. _Does this kid have a bad temper and is a troublemaker?_ The hamster face didn’t give him this aura.

“Sunggyu shi you arrived just in time, we were about to start our meeting.”

“I see, thank you for waiting for me. I have no excuse and I apologize again for taking your time.” He bowed again.

“Let’s start talking about our company. Geonam here told me that one of you didn’t know much about our company. So let’s talk about a bit.”

“No need. I know a lot about it.” Sunggyu answered in a quiet manner, honestly although a big opportunity could be sitting in front of him, he just wanted this day to end.

“Oh, I did my homework don’t worry. I know now that Nell, Epik High, and Jisun are sunbaes under Woollim.” Woohyun said proudly thinking he earned some points with the CEO and Sunggyu just rolled his eyes.

“Then we can go directly to the point.” Jungyeop downed a glass of water then proceeded with his speech. “As you know we are not a big company but we want to expand our business and that means to enter the idol world.” With that Sunggyu small eyes narrowed as Woohyun’s sparkled.

“It’s been two or three years since we took some trainees but as you can imagine, to form a group able to compete in this industry takes a lot of time and money. We have both males and female trainees but the sooner we enter this competition the better. I saw your video by chance as Tablo was enjoying watching you on Youtube, and I must say I am impressed, you guys are way ahead of people that are training for some time.”

“Thank you.” They said synchronized bowing.

“How long have you two been singing?” The Ceo asked and at this point, Jungryul took a notebook and started to write things about them down.

“I don’t know, singing was a hobby, then at some point became more. I started to record some videos but didn’t have the courage to upload, until my cousin forced me to, so Sunggyu hyung created an account for me and we uploaded. A friend put the link on his blog and the next week I already had a lot of views, so I kept uploading. Some months later I decided to give Music a try.”

“What about you Sunggyu-shi?”

“Me?” Sunggyu recalled his memories. “I don’t know… all my life? There was a time I stopped, I wanted to dedicate myself to studies at that time, I decided to try to become a singer two and half years ago? Yeah around that time. Are you writing things about us?” He looked curiously to the notepad Jungryul was holding.

“Just enough so we can work on your profile later.” Jungryul answered calmly.

“I heard Geonam and Jungryul found you by going to your college, what do you study?”

“Music, we’re in the same department. But I was an engineering student before. My grades weren’t that good but don’t write this there.” Woohyun looked at Jungryul that was writing and the guy just laughed at him.

“I am ahead one year. Before music, I studied medicine for almost four years.”

“Oh, I thought you were younger.” Jungyeop said surprised.

“Unfortunately not. I am about to turn 24.” Sunggyu said with a bitter tone.

“I recently turned 22.” Woohyun added his two cents.

Jungyeop stopped at that, he already had a plan and the simple fact of their age could bring a lot of trouble for him later. If they debuted in a year they would only have four-five years more to promote before Sunggyu had to go to the army and when he came back it was going to be Woohyun turn. If they had a fan base and people really liked them, he could put one for a solo career when the other was in the army. They could distract people from asking when Tasty or Wollim Girls were going to debut, those two groups had to train a bit more. There was a lot of things to take in consideration and he couldn’t possibly take all of the decisions here in a restaurant without proper planning and thinking. But if he decided to take these kids, he wanted to know if they were worth it and he didn’t mean talent only.

“Guys, I’ll be sincere. If I take you, there are a lot of things I have to take in consideration. From the video, I saw I know you definitely can sing but you have to train more to debut. Although you two have good voices, you have to develop your own way to sing the songs. And then there is dancing too.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I can’t dance, I don’t dance, I am not able to. Rock is my thing, maybe something related to electro music as well. I like things like Nell, Coldplay, and Muse. I aspire to be like them, I was preparing myself for something like that and that’s why I play piano and electric guitar.”

“Really hyung? When did you have the time to learn guitar?” Woohyun raised his brows.

“It was before I met you but that is not the point Woohyun, I am not able to dance.” Sunggyu insisted.

“At the end, it is your decision, but you have to take some things into consideration. It’s not everybody that bet’s their money into growing rock artists for the mainstream scene because not every band makes it through. You know that the mainstream is basically idols nowadays and they all look the same. I want to debut idols with a different kind of sound. I want to bring a different flavor to the industry, and before I think of doing that, I have to think about the basics which are singing and dancing.”

“That’s it? Are we not going to audition? Sing something? Well, I don’t mind to debut as an Idol. I can dance, like club dance, but I can’t dance Idol dance, what to do?” Woohyun started to worry.

“If you decide to be Woollim trainees, you two have to be committed to the point of giving your sweat and blood for this. Life as a trainee will not be easy, you will be in a constant competition with the others to debut earlier. There will be tension between you newcomers and those who are already there, and then, if you debut, you’re going to be fighting for the first place against other groups. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, you can debut as a group, as a duo or as a solo artist, and I can’t guarantee you two debuting together even though I like how your voices blend, it’ll depend on your development.”

“What? I don’t want to separate.” Woohyun whined and they could see the desperation in the younger eyes.

“Woohyun, if you really want to be a singer you can’t think like this, I am also your competition, just get this in your head.” Sunggyu answered curtly.

“But hyung…”

“Enough Woohyun, I don’t even know if I’ll accept this.” Sunggyu said a bit rash than he wanted, making Woohyun shut up.

“Sunggyu-shi, just think about it because you’re not getting younger, every second is precious to you.”

“With all due respect Sir, do you think I don’t know that?" He glared if only he could kill this guy now…

“It’s not like I’ll hinder your dreams but sometimes you have to take one step back to take two ahead. If you debut as an idol and build a big and strong fan base you can release an album with a different style later. It can be rock, trot, or even hip-hop. If you want to act I’ll help you act, If you want to take pictures, I’ll help with that, if you get tired of singing you can become an MC. I want to debut a well round up people, people that can accept any challenge. All I want to know is: do you two want to be those kinds of people?”

Woohyun nodded eagerly while Sunggyu kept a poker face.

“Can I ask some questions?” Sunggyu asked calmly.

“Yes, go ahead.” Jungyeop gave him a smile.

“If I do accept do we sign something or… how does the paperwork work?”

“We have different contracts to trainees and artists. All trainees contract is the same, and that regulates training schedules, behavior if you’ll need to live in a dorm and more. Once a trainee debuts we resign them as artists like a month or two before the debut date. The contract varies from artist to artist. Nell is a band that has more history than the company does and they take their time to produce their music so their contract is more laid back, Epik High likes to always be producing things so their contract is different. We’ll observe you in the trainee period to make a proposal that can be good for both parts so don’t worry about that.”

“What about signing? Can I sign the contract myself or will I need someone to vouch for me?” Sunggyu asked the question that was really bugging him.

“Are you worried about something?” Geonam asked.

“To tell the truth, yes. My family opposes me. That also explains my face.”

“Oh.” Jungyeop blinked surprised. From the video he saw, Sunggyu could really sing and with proper training, he would be ready in no time, why his family would hinder his dreams if he really could make it? "If we take in someone that is underage we have both parents to sign, you can sign yourself since you’re an adult but you’ll still need a family member or someone close to you to sign to testify that you are aware of everything in the contract."

“Hyung if you need, I can ask my mom to sign for you. She likes you like a son.” Woohyun assured his friend and Sunggyu thanked him with a small smile.

“I see. One more thing, if I accept to be a trainee, will I ever be in contact with the others artists?” Both Jungryul and Geonam laughed.

“There goes Mr. Nell Maniac.” Gonam joked.

“Do you really want to be that close to people that inspire you?” Jungryul asked in a light tone.

“Yes and no.” Sunggyu answered simply and the three older men looked at each other confused.

“Well, everyone has their own schedule, you’re not always going to bump into them. But there’s a possibility if you debut.”

“I see.” Sunggyu said distractedly as he was thinking deeply about what he just heard.

“So can we expect you two in our office to sign contracts?” Jungyeop asked with an eager smile.

“Yes.” Woohyun answered excitedly. He was not understanding why Sunggyu was being so careful with this offer when he should be grabbing this opportunity with all strength he could. It’s not like the label of your favorite band seeks you to be their trainee, saying you sing wonders and making you understand that you’ll be debuting fast happens a lot.

“I need to discuss this further.” Sunggyu concluded.

“Hyung, what’s there to discuss? You should be taking this chance, then we’ll work hard to debut together.” Woohyun tried to convince him.

“He is right Sunggyu-shi.” Jungyeop agreed.

“I know. If I do accept this offer I know I’ll give my best because I work hard in everything I do, but I’m not like Woohyun, I have a personal background to take in consideration. I don’t want things blowing on me later and you all know that in the Idol world anything can make a blow in someone career.” He explained.

“What that could possibly be hyung? This isn’t time to be joking.” Woohyun tried to appeal to his hyung but Sunggyu was being stubborn.

“I am not joking Woohyun. I already told you that I don’t want to be responsible for a blow in others careers, the things you and I know are already too much for me to handle.” With that Woohyun immediately shut up. “Mr. Lee, can I talk to you outside?”

Woollim CEO was a bit confused, even if he considered the period where he worked for another company before Woollim, he never had to try so hard to get a trainee before, although Sunggyu was honestly the best he heard so far. Woohyun had a wonderful voice but he had a bit to catch up with his friend. He decided to agree with Sunggyu and at least try to discover what had the kid so afraid in accepting an opportunity that other people would be begging to have.

They went outside the restaurant to talk privately and when they were all alone Sunggyu didn’t lose time to start their conversation.

“Mr. Lee, I really want to sign, I am beyond interested even though I don’t like the dancing and probably the fan service part. But I have a special background that you should be aware because I don’t know if the proposal will still be up for me once you know this. If someone digs enough on me they will know this later and that can lead to rumors that can destroy everything that I will work hard for.”

“What that could possibly be Sunggyu shi? Do you have some police record or a kid or something?” The Ceo asked with raised brows.

“Huh? No! Nothing like that. Please answer this question honestly. The video Woohyun uploaded was it really Tablo-shi that showed to you or it was another person?”

“Are you doubting me?” Lee Jungyeop got angry.

“I need to know. Think that answering that simple question now will make a lot of decisions easier for you later.”

“It was Tablo. I don’t even know how he came to that video but it was him that showed me. He didn’t even say anything about taking you two as trainees, but he liked your latest video together.”

“Ok then, so I’ll tell you why I am worried.” He breathed deeply. “I have connections in your company.”  Jungyeop was taken aback. “I am telling you this because I don’t want people later saying that I got in because of them. If I want to be a singer I want to be recognized by my talent or lack of thereof.”

“Who? Who is your connection?” Mr. Lee asked appalled.

“Nell.” Sunggyu said and Jungyeop rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Sunggyu shi, I get that you are a big fan but you’re taking this too far. Are you some sasaeng? I didn’t know that they had sasaengs.”

“If they are signed under your company you should know about their fourth member right? The one that they always mention as inactive.” Sunggyu continued.

“Yes, Kim Jongwan. What about him?”

“I am his biological son. I even can imitate him perfectly.” The boy concluded.

“Holy shit kid, is that true?” Sunggyu opened up his wallet and took out his Id card and showed to the CEO.

“I know that this doesn’t prove much, I have a picture of my family a bit before my mother passed away.” He unlocked his phone and searched for a picture he recently took and also showed to the CEO.

“Holy fuck. Sunggyu-shi this is….”

“If I do accept being your trainee, I can’t promote using his name. I don’t want it and he wouldn’t allow me, I am not kidding when I say we don’t have a good relationship. It’s not going to be good in any way for me, I will always be compared to him and I lived all my life trying to be up to his standards and I don’t want that anymore. It has to be a secret. Not even my close friends know about this.”

The CEO returned Sunggyu things to him and stood frozen not knowing what to think or say for a while.

“Wh-what do you want it?”

“It's something simple. I want a clause in my contract saying that you won’t use this information nor inside or outside of Woollim.”

“What if someday people find out Sunggyu? I don’t know if Woollim can protect you.” The CEO asked in a worried tone.

“If someday people find I’ll explain things myself and if I receive negative remarks I’ll retire as a singer. I’ll take full responsibility.” The boy assured him.

“What you’ll do then?”

“If that happens I’ll try to become a producer, I don’t know. It’s not like singing is the only thing I’m good at. I play instruments, I write my own songs here and there. If I can’t go on with music I’ll be back to study med. I had perfect scores for almost four years, they’ll want me back.” Actually, Sunggyu didn’t like the option of going back to med but it was something he could do to feed himself.

“Wooow, just woow. I am still processing. You are Kim Jongwan's son. I knew your face made me remember someone.”

“Mr. Lee, I know this is risky. You can think if your offer is still up and then I’ll give you my answer.”

“I thought you had a big potential even before knowing about your background, but as Kim Jongwan son you’re probably close with Nell and knows a lot about music already. You’re way ahead than what I thought and that means that you are closer than debuting to anyone that I have. This could be a stupid or a good decision but I want you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lee.” Sunggyu bowed deeply. “Then my answer is yes. But what about Woohyun?”

“What about him? Woohyun already accepted.”

“It’s just… We do bicker a lot, like a whole ton of lot, but I really like him and he is a little rebellious and a bit of a prankster, he is more of a troublemaker than what he looks like, but I can make him be quiet and I can teach him all that I know and…” Sunggyu was rambling now, deep inside he also didn’t want to be separated from the younger. If he was going to live this life, he could do better if he did with someone whom he liked by his side right? Even if sometimes, Woohyun could be a distraction for him. “I know I am not in a position to ask this and there are many things to consider but if none of us goes solo later please consider putting us in the same group.“

“Sunggyu-shi, honestly Woohyun already has fans because of his videos, so whoever is in the same group with him will have a lucky start, it also helps that he sounds like melting chocolate in ballads but he is too restricted to that genre. If you want to be together in a group, make him work hard to show better development than the other trainees, and pray to God for others voices don’t be a good match to yours, because I don’t take that decision alone.”

“I understand. Thank you, Mr. Lee.” Sunggyu bowed deeply once more. _We are going to keep being together no matter what Hyun, I won’t leave your side._

 


	34. Change – Goodbye Baby Goodbye - This is war - Titanium - Message

 

 

 

Due to Sunggyu circumstances, the day they were supposed to sign the contract was delayed a few days and while they waited for the contracts to be adjusted Sungyeol managed to get better from his chicken pox. He wasn’t that well to work yet but was already good to get out of his apartment and with that, all his midterms and a Japanese test, that Myungsoo didn’t know why it was necessary, had to be done. After all details of their contract were decided and they signed it, Sunggyu and Woohyun organized a hangout with plenty of food to celebrate Sungyeol getting better, Hoya belated birthday and to let the news out.

Instead of baking a cake, Woohyun baked a lot of cupcakes as he remembered it would have more meaning since it was with this specific recipe that he and Hoya became friends. Sungyeol was especially happy that he was seeing the light of the day and a lot of people together, he really missed to see them all, especially Hoya and Sungjong that he couldn’t see in person because of his disease. Myungsoo was secretly proud that he took such good care of his (now) lover and, every time Sungyeol smiled, even if the smile wasn’t for him, he felt like hugging and kissing him. They were boyfriends now but nothing changed much, he still spazzed inside sometimes.

Hoya and Sungjong were also happy to be welcoming Sungyeol back to society and talked excitedly to him when they were not stuffing themselves with cake. Dongwoo was divided between laughing madly about Sungyeol complaining about how lonely he was and wiping Hoya's mouth or feeding him more. The two new trainees watched all their interactions, already feeling nostalgic. Woohyun seemed conflicted, he didn’t want to drop the news but Sunggyu scolded him with a glare and brought everybody attention, this news had to be said sooner or later.

“Guys, attention.” Sunggyu clapped his hands together to grab their attention and all of them looked at the oldest boy. “Woohyun and I have something to tell you.”

“Are you two finally together?” Dongwoo asked excitedly.

“In a way yeah, but not the way you’re thinking.” Sunggyu said shifting in place, obviously not liking that question, and Dongwoo pouted.

“Ok. I’ll start. Myungsoo do you remember me saying that there was an older guy looking for me around here?” Woohyun asked and the younger stopped to think about it.

“Yes, I remember. But I don’t really get what he has to do with anything you could possibly tell us.” Myungsoo said dumbfounded.

“Wait right there, you talked about whatever you’re about to tell us with Myungsoo? Out all the people sitting here you told Myungsoo?” Sungyeol was beyond surprised with that piece of information, as far as he knew Woohyun and Myungsoo weren’t the closest friends of the group.

“Yeah can’t I? It’s not like I hate him, he is my friend too.” Woohyun made a dumbfounded face.

“I am just surprised. Who would have thought?” Sungyeol said amused looking from one to the other.

“That’s not the point here…“ Woohyun said annoyed before continuing. “That guy was from some company and, after chasing me like a creepy stalker and making me change clothes in public…” Woohyun tried to continue his story but was cut off.

“Ewwwww, thank the lord I didn’t see that.” Hoya interrupted scrunching up his face in distaste.

“Hoya excuse me, but my body is good, you talk as if you never seen me naked before. Besides I didn’t go all naked in public I just changed my jacket.” Woohyun complained.

They all raised their brows when they heard that and Dongwoo jaw went low and his eyes started to water as he was looking between Hoya and Woohyun. Something told Hoya that he had to explain himself as fast as he could.

“That was once because we had to shower fast after a match in high school and the other stalls were occupied so we showered together." Hoya explained mainly looking at Dongwoo but then turned to Woohyun to scold him. “Don’t ever make me remember that I showered with you before knowing you like men too. Besides, you didn’t have to tell them, we had agreed on that.” Dongwoo heaved out a breath relieved.

“I think I have been traumatized now.” Sungjong said looking like his soul flew out of his body.

“I kind of agree with you.” Myungsoo added with a horrified face.

“Look at what you’re doing to the babies. Just let him finish the story or I’ll beat the next that interrupts.” Sunggyu threatened and Hoya quickly shut up his mouth and let Woohyun talk as much as he wanted.

“Ok, on with the story, after I changed my clothes in public I managed to run away and meet with Sunggyu hyung and then the guy that chased me, and another one that was apparently following hyung, approached us to recruit us.” Woohyun finally was able to finish the story.

“Omg. That is fantastic news hyung. Did you sign up? Are you trainees now?” The maknae changed moods and now was clapping his hands excitedly.

“I know right, Jong? We are, we signed the contract this morning. I am so happy right now I could kiss each one of you.” Woohyun gave them a sincere smile.

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEY.” They all complained synchronized.

“So that means…” Hoya hesitated to conclude.

“That means that we’ll have to pour our sweat and tears and work hard to debut as early as we can. We appeared after everybody, the others are training for two or three years already and, aside from the twins, we are going to be the oldest trainees there.” Sunggyu explained.

“Which means…” Sungyeol asked impatiently.

“Sorry guys but our time together will be lessened, I hope you don’t dump our friendship though.” Woohyun said sadly. Training to debut seemed great, he wanted to work hard to live off music now, and that made him happy, but his friends were a huge part of his life and he liked them like family, he would surely miss them.

“Somehow I pity your managers. Woohyun is a handful.” Hoya said teasingly and Sunggyu agreed, but hey, he was counting on that to make his life more exciting later.

“Woohyun, I know you, you’re a tricky bastard. I’ll trust your tricky ways, you’ll be able to sneak out anytime to see us.” Sungyeol said mischievously already picturing Woohyun escaping practices.

“Own Yeol, you know me so well. I’m touched.” They hugged each other. Now it was Woohyun receiving a glare from Myungsoo but the younger trainee didn’t seem to notice.

“As if I’ll let him. Listen, we are good up to some point, Woohyun has a good voice but he has a lot to learn about it and since I lived all my life around music I am way ahead, and the CEO asked me to teach Woohyun all the things that I know.” Sunggyu said and Sungjong laughed maniacally.

“Good luck hyung, you’re going to need it. Just try to not follow what Sunggyu hyung wants and you’re doomed. AHAHHAHHAHAH” Sungjong cracked up.

“Huh? He explained things to me before and I followed really well. I don’t get what you mean.” Woohyun made a dumb expression.

“Well, hyung can be like a dictator when he wants, but don’t worry, it brings out results, you’ll improve in no time.” The maknae explained further patting his hyung back.

“So are you going to live in a dorm or still stay in your own apartments?” Dongwoo asked already going back to his normal self.

“We’ll be in a dorm, unfortunately. We’re moving out this Saturday. I thought I couldn’t hit rock bottom anymore but I guess a person can always drop lower, I already miss my cheap apartment.” Sunggyu sighed, honestly the dorm was kind of a dumpster; even his small apartment was in better condition.

“Yeah the dorm is kind of small and full of other trainees, but at least we’ll be together.” Woohyun assured more to himself than to the others, trying to stay positive.

“I hate that word, I want you as far from me as possible. Why did I accept that offer again? I don’t want to be an Idol, I don’t want to dance, I want to sing rock.” Sunggyu whined just to mess with Woohyun.

“Hey hyung don’t be like that, I’ll make you proud of me, I’ll improve so much that none of the others trainees will have nothing on me. I’ll do my best so we could debut together.” Sunggyu was secretly pleased that he heard Woohyun compromising to that, he also wanted to debut with the younger. He was already predicting that he would stress himself a lot, and Woohyun could surely lift his mood in no time, even though he pretended he hated everything the younger did.

“So you’re leaving me again hyung?” Myungsoo asked in a choked voice and round eyes. _No those pitiful eyes again, noooo._

“Myungsoo, that’s not it. I’ll still be around, we’re not dropping college, we still will have lunch together, we just won’t have time to hang out of college. Don’t be down ok, I’ll try to visit when we have days off.” Sunggyu patted the younger back but Myungsoo didn’t cheer up right away.

“Idols don’t have days off.” Myungsoo mumbled sadly.

“Why are you acting this way? You have me dumbshit, I’m here.” Sungyeol elbowed his younger friend.

“Wait, wait, Sungjong we are doomed, if Woohyun is moving out, there’s going to be no food anymore.” Hoya realized and Sungjong just gasped. The two cousins were having a mental breakdown looking desperately at each other eyes, the maknae couldn’t even produce the right words to express what he felt at the moment.

“I was waiting for this moment.” Woohyun started to laugh when Hoya and Sungjong were asking themselves how they could survive. “Fortunately for you, I already thought a way out.”

“Oh. What do you have in mind?” Sungjong finally found his words.

“Since I’m moving out, my room will be empty. Dongwoo can just move in.” Woohyun said proudly that he thought about that.

“Meeee?” The red-haired boy asked surprised.

“Yeah you. You can have my room and save some money, I’ll leave Hobaby and Jongie into your care, don’t let me down ok?” Dongwoo nodded happily that he would get even closer to Hoya, even though he would miss his energetic cousin. “I never understood why you were in the dorms; I had a free bed in my room for years.”

“Too much energy combined, we would never sleep or do assignments,” Dongwoo explained and they all laughed, Dongwoo was totally right.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Saturday came Sunggyu and Woohyun had most of their things packed. Myungsoo came to Sunggyu apartment earlier to say his goodbyes, with Moonsoo and Sungyeon, and help him move his bags and boxes to the car since the manager said he would come to pick them up at Woohyun house. Moonsoo cried rivers, he just met his hyung and now he was going away and he didn’t know when he would be able to see him again. It didn’t matter how much Sunggyu said he would come to visit every time he could, Moonsoo was still hugging him tightly not wanting to let go.

Myungsoo was shifting in place trying to hold his tears, he was just becoming closer with Sunggyu for the past months and his hyung had to be away, it didn’t matter for him that he would still see him in college because it wouldn’t be the same. At college they were just friends, they would not be able to spend time as brothers. Sungyeon at some point realized that Myungsoo also wanted a hug and pushed him against Sunggyu and Moonsoo, and the three stood there hugging for quite a while until Sungyeon remembered them that Myungsoo had to drive Sunggyu to Woohyun apartment, and she should be meeting with the landlord to solve things from his apartment and take Moonsoo back home.

Myungsoo drove Sunggyu to Woohyun place, and on the way, Sunggyu was looking through the window with a languid stare as if he was saying his goodbyes to his freedom. Myungsoo tried to cheer him up, but he was also sad so that ended up being a big fail. The truth was that Sunggyu was also sad that his father didn’t come to see him off, and from what Sungyeon told him, the doctor changed his shift just so he could be busy at the same time. What could he expect from a person that didn't like his son following his steps? Besides, he might have let it out all his bottled frustrations too, on his father workplace on top of that, no wonder the doctor was mad this time.

After some minutes of driving, they arrived to find the other guys at Woohyun apartment eating cake quietly. Hoya was stuffing his face and Dongwoo was trying to make his friend stop as the other three looked at them amused.

“What’s up, guys?” Sunggyu approached them after he left his bags and boxes beside Woohyun door. Myungsoo followed his hyung example and left his boxes there and came after him.

“Is this cake?” Myungsoo asked interested, even though he didn’t like sweets Woohyun cakes were an exception since his birthday.

“Help yourselves.” Woohyun said in a sad tone.

“Why are you sad? I thought you would be dancing overjoyed to start your idol life.” The oldest asked him.

“It’s just… we are going to live with a bunch of guys that we don’t know… what if they aren’t nice like our friends?” Woohyun asked in an unsure tone.

“Are you afraid of getting bullied hyung?” Sungjong asked amusedly.

“You shouldn’t be hyung, Sunggyu hyung can take really good care of you.” Myungsoo spoke already finishing up his first slice with his mouth full, which made him receive an elbow in his sides with the courtesy of Lee Sungyeol.

“YAH, I’m not his babysitter, there are things that are only for you, he can take care of himself.” Sunggyu lied, he was willing to go to some extents for Woohyun.

“What are you two talking about?” Sungyeol asked with narrowed eyes, was he becoming like Woohyun?

“Nothing.” Myungsoo and Sunggyu answered him together but averting gazes.

They ate the whole cake, mainly Hoya, that thought he wasn’t going to eat Woohyun food so soon and was doing some kind of goodbye-Woohyun-food ritual of his own when their manager sent a message for the two trainees to come down. Once there Sunggyu went directly to the car as he believed it wouldn’t matter much that they were moving, they still would see each other at college every weekday, but Woohyun felt the necessity to stay behind and say a proper dramatic goodbye to their friends.

Dongwoo cried a lot and gave his cousin a bone-crushing hug, he couldn’t speak properly but Woohyun still gave him a small lesson on how to feed Hoya and Sungjong and to take care of the younger ones in their absence. He hugged Sungyeol for a good five minutes saying how much he would miss him and to keep him updated on his pranks, he couldn’t wait to target the other trainees if they dared to mess with them.

Sungjong was twirled and had his hair ruffled and he hit Woohyun for that. He wasn’t too good with goodbyes so he quickly dismissed his hyung and said that he should keep contact no matter what. When was the time for Myungsoo they were a bit uncomfortable but ended hugging too.

“Hyung, I’m trusting hyung to you, please keep him healthy, if you have any doubt from how to diet to a broken bone call me and I’ll teach you whatever you need to know to help him. Now that I’ll have less time with him please convince him to get closer to his family and try to win his heart but don’t be obvious, don’t let the management know about your feelings or else you two are doomed.” Myungsoo advised.

“Thank you for reminding me, I haven’t thought about that until now. You’re a good dongsaeng.” Woohyun said patting his head and then looked to Hoya, that was a bit far from them, standing still and trying to keep his poker bitchy face.

“Hoya… I’m moving, isn’t that what you have always dreamed of? Come, give me a goodbye hug.” Woohyun said but Hoya didn’t move from his spot. “Is that a tear I am seeing?” Woohyun teased him.

“No, I’m not crying.” Hoya turned his back on his friends and tried to speak firmly but his voice came out a bit cracked. “Not.crying.at.all.”

“Omg, Hoya hyung is crying because of Woohyun hyung.” Sungjong whispered to Myungsoo and Sungyeol flabbergasted.

“I never saw that coming.” Sungyeol was dumbfounded himself.

“Hoyaa..” Woohyun also got emotional and moved to give his neighbor a last back hug but Hoya just turned in his arms and hugged him back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“To think you two cried. I’ll never forget that moment. AUHIAHIAHIUAAHUAH“ Sungyeol said as he doubled in laugher.

“I did not.“ Hoya and Woohyun said together then looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

“Keep telling yourselves that, we know what we saw.“ Sungjong added in a naughty teasing smile and Woohyun just pouted.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’ll miss you, idiot. Who am I going to bully now?” Hoya complained.

“I’ll also miss your sass, fucker. Oh god, we went through a lot together. I hope we can continue our friendship.” Woohyun said as he wiped a tear from running down his cheek.

“Sure, and if you stop feeding me I’ll go to your fan café to spill your secrets.” Hoya did the same but playfully threatened him.

“As if you have the guts for that. You’re a soft ball of fluff deep inside Hoaegi.” They parted and they both wiped the tears that later they swore they didn’t shed for each other.

“YAH! NAM WOOHYUM WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY, WE AREN’T GOING TO THE ARMY.” Sunggyu shouted from inside the van.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP KIM SUNGGYU. DO YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW YOU AND MYUNGSOO HAD A MOMENT TOO? HIS EYES ARE RED SINCE HE CAME.” Woohyun shouted back annoyed that Sunggyu was stopping his moment.

“THAT’S DIFFERENT, MYUNGSOO IS A KID AT HEART, YOU TWO ARE TWO GROWN MAN! AND I AM YOUR HYUNG, BE RESPECTFUL.” Sunggyu shouted back annoyed.

“ENOUGH YOU TWO. GET INSIDE THE CAR WOOHYUN.” The manager that came to pick them up honked and shouted so Woohyun quickly gave each of his friends a quick hug again and got inside the car, but not before Sungyeol and Sungjong saying things like ‘now you will know what we suffer from our managers’.

“Such drama queen, we are seeing them on Monday.” Sunggyu complained as soon as Woohyun closed the door.

“Are you already picking fights on your first day? Shut up, I don’t want to hear any more about this.” The manager said grumpily.

“Hyung… we are going to be ok, right?” Woohyun asked a bit unsure of what was about to come.

“Of course we are, as long as you cook. The rest you can leave up to me, I live alone since I was fourteen.” Sunggyu assured him.

“You’re not actually going to live alone.” The manager butted in.

“I can handle them. I’ll put an order in that dumpster.” Sunggyu said, remembering the small and messy dorm that they visited before when the others trainees were out.

“You’re a confident kid, but you’ll be an outsider, they are already together for 2~3 years, they’ll not going to like your attitude.” The manager smiled amusedly.

“Hyung, they might hate you.” Woohyun warned him and Sunggyu smirked.

“If they are nice I’ll be nice, but I am not coming there to please. I am giving up a few things for this so it has to work for me. You should not underestimate me, mainly you Woohyun, you know what I am capable of. Just wait and see.” Sunggyu spoke confidently, there was no way in hell he would submit to trainees way younger to him.

“Hahahhahaha, kid you’re funny, your face doesn't let me take your threats seriously.” The manager laughed loudly but Woohyun just shook his head at him thinking that this manager hyung didn’t know what he was saying.

“Let’s see who’s gonna laugh at the end.” Sunggyu smirked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the dorms the manager pointed their bedrooms and beds and left them to get settled. Woohyun would be sharing a room with three other trainees and Sunggyu would be dividing the room with the twins that were supposed to have a room only for them.

Once Woohyun entered his room with his luggage he cringed, the room was messier than Sungyeol apartment in its worst days. There were clothes everywhere, in every bed including his and on the ground. _They got to be kidding me._ He tried to open the closet doors and guess where he should put his clothes but found no space whatsoever for him. Strange, the manager told them that the trainees were informed they would come. He decided to go to Sunggyu and check out the older room.

Sunggyu room was bigger and only had a bunk bed and a single bed which allowed them to have shelves. There were no clothes lying everywhere, in fact, Sunggyu bed was clean as the twins kept their mess to their own beds and even left space for Sunggyu clothes in the closet so the hyung was diligently setting his stuff there.

“That’s not fair.” Woohyun complained as he walked inside Sunggyu room scaring him in the process.

“Holy shit, don’t scare me.” The oldest jumped in the air and put his hand in the chest to calm his racing heart. “What is not fair?”

“Hyung, you get the bigger room, a clean bed, and space and I think your roommates are probably nicer than mine. This room looks like the most organized room in comparison to mine.” Woohyun explained and Sunggyu looked around. There was a bit of mess on the other beds but it wasn’t that critical. He snorted not believing but when he looked past the younger to the other room he raised his brows.

Sunggyu stopped what he was doing and went to check things up close. “What the fuck?” The room was a dumpster, Woohyun was absolutely right. But his room was rather clean, he knew exactly what was supposed to be his part of the room so the trainees knew they would be coming today, and that realization only meant one thing. “Don’t touch anything Woohyun, this is a trap. They want to force you to give them a reason to hate you.”

“I knew it…” The younger sighed, going back to Sunggyu room and sprawling himself on the older bed. “Where I am supposed to put my clothes now?”

“There’s a drawer in my closet, you can put some clothes there before we figure something out ok?” Sunggyu said as he emptied one of his drawers for him.

“Really? Thanks so much hyung.” The younger gave him such a grateful smile and seemed so pleased with such small gesture that made his heart squeeze a bit. Woohyun quickly went to his luggage, choosing wisely what kind of things he should put in the drawer so he could fit a lot of things in it, and while he did that, Sunggyu watched his movements closely as he sat on his bed.

“Hyung? Are you thinking about something?” The younger asked as soon as he finished filling the drawer up.

“Ahnn yes yes.”

“Do you want to share?” Woohyun asked not really sure on how to act.

“I think we need to have a little chat about us before the others come.” Sunggyu said getting serious and motioning the younger to sit by his side on his bed.

“About us? I’m all ears hyung.” He said sitting on Sunggyu bed again but still facing the older.

“Woohyun, I know I said to you to get rid of your feelings a lot of times and I know it’s hard but we aren’t in a position to keep fighting freely over that and we aren’t around friends anymore.”

“I know hyung, I know, I tried but It won’t go away.” Woohyun said and looked down at his hands.

“Look, let’s keep it to ourselves as a good memory. We are in a situation where we can’t be together as lovers, nobody can ever know about our… ehr… hum… preferences, and even more about our night together. This could destroy us.” Sunggyu tried to convince the younger once more and Woohyun just sighed. “Let’s…let’s just focus on debuting, and once we debut and have our own dorm we can be the way we were before, at least at home.” Sunggyu pleaded with a troubled smile.

“The way we were before?” Woohyun raised his brow in disbelief to what Sunggyu was just proposing when they heard the door opening, and the grunts and complaints from the other trainees as they entered the dorm could be heard, with that Woohyun forgot his starting anger.

“Hey hyungs, there’s nobody here.” One of the trainees shouted as he couldn’t find anything outside its place in the other room. “Maybe they already went back hehehehehe.”

“Let’s go talk to them.” Sunggyu got up and Woohyun followed him right after, he couldn’t discuss that anymore with others around.

As they appeared in the living room some of them grunted in displeasure and left them to go on about their business, not even bothering to talk to them.

“Hello, we are…” Sunggyu started but was cut off by one of them.

“The hell?” One of the trainees looked at them up and down and threw a look of disapproval to them. “They picked two old grandpas to compete with us? I can’t with this.” One of them said and went inside one of the rooms. The twins rolled their eyes in sync and went to their room and closed their door.

“Come on, look at them.” Another said between a mocking laugher and went inside the room after his friend. _What the hell was wrong with these people?_

“He is right. How could you two nugus ever think about competing? There are only five spots and I will be the one taking the role of the visual.” Another one said confidently.

“But what if they choose based on singing?” One of them asked and went to the kitchen opening something that had such an awful smell that made both newcomers put their hands over their nose.

“If it’s singing we have nothing to worry about. We have been learning for 2~3 years, we are just fine.” Another said as he sprawled himself on the only couch they had.

“Well, I have nothing to worry about, I bet they can’t even dance. I’m out for the night guys, see ya in the morning.” Another one retreated to his room.

“And they don’t look like they can rap so I’m in for sure.” Another one that was overly dressed like a gangster said smirking.

“At the end, they are no match for us. They look like they will take a lot of time to learn and then they will be too old to debut. AHAHHAHAHAH.” One kid that didn't look even sixteen laughed in their faces.

“What?” Sunggyu hands turned into fists, he was not liking these kids attitude.

“Can you guys at least clean a bit so I could set my stuff?” Woohyun asked as politely as he could but he was equally annoyed as Sunggyu.

“Listen here, kid.” The guy said pointing fingers and Woohyun and Sunggyu jaws hung low, they were definitely older so by the rules of Korean society the trainees should respect them. “First, we have been here first so YOU should show respect for US, we are not calling you hyung or anything. Second, we have rules, no touching other stuff without permission, food included.”

“But the bed…” Woohyun still tried as composed as he could.

“We are not here to make things easy, not for you, not for this small eyed grandpa, so don’t expect sharing food or cleaning stuff for you.” The guy continued speaking and started to touch their chests with his finger, clearly provoking them. “Feel free to find room for your stuff here but you’re not moving an earring out of place. If you do, you’ll have some serious trouble with us.” The rest of the boys that were in the living room apparently liked what this boy said and deemed the conversation finished, leaving one by one to shower or to prepare their own food.

“I never have been so disrespected all my life.” Sunggyu said angrily.

“You know what? He needs to be taught a lesson.” Woohyun was about to go after that specific trainee when Sunggyu grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him back.

“I agree with you but bad behavior only will make us get kicked out, not to mention they are minors and we are adults. Let’s use our heads and hit their pride and talent.”

“How can we do that?” Woohyun asked dumbfounded.

“By showing them our teamwork, improving and debuting first, preferably solo or duo.” Sunggyu said calmly even though his small eyes were about to throw flames.

“Yeah let’s show them what we got.” Woohyun agreed to bump his fist with the older. The focus would be his middle name now, these trainees were going to regret ever messing up with them.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohyun slept on the couch that night because the trainees wouldn’t take their things off his supposed bed and because they also snored. Loudly. Sunggyu was luckier, the twins introduced themselves later and said that, as long as they didn’t make each other life harder than it needed to be, they could be nice and to expect them to not talk much in Korean because those other trainees were pricks and they enjoyed scaring them by shouting nonsense in Mandarin.

Soon Sunggyu and Woohyun discovered that idols lives were no joke. They woke up really early to go practice and Sunggyu heart squeezed seeing Woohyun sleeping all uncomfortable on the couch. The younger barely slept and Sunggyu didn’t want to wake him up, but he had to do it. There was no food in the fridge or nothing that resembled it; the fridge even had this awful smell. The twins hyungs ended up sharing some of their instant food with them so they could fill up their stomach before going into practice.

The managers came in two vans to take them to vocal practice and they end up riding the one with the manager that drove them yesterday. When Sunggyu recognized him, he started his nagging mode about the living conditions of the dorm and all problems he could find there. He said a company should take care of them providing basic living conditions. What if one of them got sick? How could they expect them to have the energy to practice if they didn’t have proper food or proper sleep? The manager was about to laugh when Sunggyu mentioned proper sleep but Sunggyu interrupted him correcting himself.

“With proper sleep, I mean to say: sleeping on a bed and being able to actually sleep in those few hours we are allowed to. Look at Woohyun, I know him for some years already and I never saw him with such dark circles and eye bags. He can’t sleep with snoring, he is a light sleeper.” Sunggyu argued.

“Hyung,… Shhhhhh.” Woohyun mumbled and the manager looked through the rearview mirror at the young boy that had his head leaning against the window. It was not even the first day and that energetic kid looked soulless as he tried to catch up his sleep while they drove to the studio.

“Move him to my room, the twins are nicer, the room is bigger and they don’t snore.” Sunggyu pleaded in a whisper to not bother his friend more than necessary.

“I’ll investigate your complaints and see what I can do, in the meantime try to get him to sleep, you too, you will need it.” The manager assured him.

They arrived at the studio ten minutes later and Sunggyu had basically to manhandle Woohyun inside and poke him until he woke up, which brought laughs and snickers from the younger trainees. Unfortunately for them, the twins did everything separately because they were set to debut as a duo, so they felt like a fish out of water on their first day at vocal practice.

“I see new people joined the company. Before we go on with our group training, let’s get to know them better. I am reading here in the files your names… But who is who?” A vocal coach that seemed to be the head of the vocal coach team started their meeting.

“I’m Kim Sunggyu.” The hamster said and the head coach just hummed in acknowledgment. “Do we already have a file?” He asked more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

“The other must be Nam Woohyun then.” The teacher concluded.

“I am.” Woohyun answered trying to rub off the sleep off his eyes.

“I heard you auditioned together through a video. Can you both display your talents for me?”

“Oh, there was no audition. We were stalked until we accepted to join.” Woohyun answered bluntly, only to hear the complaints from that manager from a corner of the room. The kids whispered among themselves and threw them wary looks.

“Ehhr… do we sing together? Separately? Self-composed? Rock? Ballad? Playing instruments or not?” Sunggyu asked scratching his head.

“Whatever you feel more comfortable with.” The teacher said not expecting much of them.

“Ok, let’s just stick to what we did before then. Woohyun, You made me impressed.” Sunggyu commanded and after they warmed up their throats a bit, sang the song that got Woollim to notice them. That song held a special meaning to Woohyun, he considered to be their couple song, so every time he sang this one he put extra feeling in it. When they finished everybody was surprised to see how good they were.

“That was amazing.“ The teacher clapped her hands together and they both bowed at her then looked at the others that were with jaws opened in surprise. “I hope you guys have paid attention, when I say there’s something missing when you guys sing I’m not only talking about hitting the notes perfectly but that: feeling, harmony, and putting such a great and meaningful performance even though you are just standing quietly there. A ballad like this one should be sung with emotion, as if you were in that situation or if you were serenading your lover.“ Woohyun just glanced from the corner of his eyes to Sunggyu that was biting his lip and looking down at the ground.“You should sing more like them.“ The teacher finished.

The others grunted already sending daggers their way out of jealousy, they didn’t think that those two that had no training could be that good. Not only they had good voices, they matched each other effortlessly and even they knew that. When the two newcomers sang together there was a certain magic in the air that made people amazed.

“Guys, divide into groups like you’re used to and start warming up so the teachers can help you, I’m going to take care of Sunggyu and Woohyun personally. Kids, grab your things and come with me to the next room.” The teacher went out of the room and they both went to grab their bags to leave as well but when they were about to go out Sunggyu turned around to leave a message.

“Who’s no competition now?” He smirked at them. “Be careful, we came to steal your place.”

___________________________________________________

**Present**

“Hyung, you were so badass when you said that.“ Woohyun complimented his bandmate. “It turns me on.“ He finished with a mischievous smile and Sunggyu blushed at that, turning his face to the other side so his bandmate couldn't see.

“Ew hyung, keep that to yourself.“ Sungyeol complained.

“Anyway, you all think I am a jerk because I look like I treat him badly all the time but I took such good care of him when we were in the dorms with the other trainees.“ Sunggyu said feeling wronged.

“I told you he would, even if hyung hold grudges he will protect the people he somehow likes to the best of his abilities.“ Myungsoo said to Woohyun but got excited with what he just said. “That being said you liked me way before, right hyung?“

“Maybe, I don’t know.“ Sunggyu said looking at his nails uninterestedly and Myungsoo beamed and went to give his brother a hug.

“Yah! Sungyeol do something!“ Woohyun instantly got jealous, which made him receive a slap on his head from the oldest.

“Control your jealous self, I won't tolerate unfounded jealousy anymore. Remember that we have a lot of fans and we also need to have our little conversation.“ Sunggyu chastised.

“It's not like they have a real chance with you.“ Woohyun said pouting, rubbing his head and Hoya scrunched up his face in horror as he always did every time his ex-neighbor would pout.

“Guys back at the story please!“ Sungjong interrupted them, to make them focus.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Days passed with Woohyun problem not being solved. The management actually forced the trainees to clean their room to stop Sunggyu nagging and so Woohyun could have at least his bed but the younger still couldn’t sleep with so much snoring in one place, also he couldn’t stand those pricks that had joy in making his life miserable. At some point Sunggyu decided to let him sleep on his bed, which got Woohyun excited, but he had been so many nights without proper sleep that he was falling asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow.

Dancing was proving to be a torture to them but Woohyun showed to be more promising in that area than Sunggyu. There were days that they spent 8 hours straight dancing after college and then they would come home extremely hungry. At first, Woohyun would ask for his brother to deliver some food for him and Sunggyu, and to Daeryong and Soryong, since they were nice and provided advice on the trainee life here and there. The kids lost Woohyun respect even more when he noticed that they often ruined food, they also didn’t respect the food that they had written their name on it so they had to consume everything they bought fast.

Even after the practice they still had to do college homework and that often meant Sunggyu explaining more technical things to Woohyun and they prolonging their singing sessions or staying behind to use some instruments in the company. That made the other trainees discover that they were both majoring in Music and somehow get them to think the two were way ahead. The twins though proposed to exchange favors; Daeryong and Soryong would help the two newcomers with dancing and they would help the twins with their singing which got the younger trainees jealous.

With so much to do to improve in a short amount of time, they often took short naps during lunchtime, and since Sunggyu birthday was coming, Woohyun took advantage of Sunggyu nap time and plotted with Myungsoo to bring them a cake to celebrate the hamster birthday the next day.

“Sungyeol, hold the cake properly.” Myungsoo scolded as they walked the empty hallways towards Sunggyu classroom to wait for him.

“I am holding, but it's kinda hard having to carry a cake and these heavy books together.” The taller answered trying not to let everything fall to the ground.

“Do it like me then, buy some e-books.” The younger retorted.

“I don’t like to read on the computer, I’ll end up using thick glasses like Hoya. Why don’t _you_ carry?” The model grumbled annoyed.

“I am carrying his gifts.” Myungsoo argued back showing a big bag in one hand and his own things in another, Sungyeol was whining too much since they met up.

“Why so many gifts? Are you trying to piss off Woohyun? If he gets jealous, I’ll let him have your head.” Sungyeol said playfully but Myungsoo was not amused by the older.

“Nice to know that you will defend me.” Myungsoo answered sarcastically. “These are not mine, it’s from his family.” He explained.

“You know his family? I don’t know why you two don’t talk about this topic. I feel that if I hadn’t insisted on going to your place when we met, you wouldn’t have introduced me to your family.” Sungyeol stated as he remembered his first sleepover in the younger house.

“Our families know each other, he never came to my place though, he used to hate me if you don’t remember. And if Moonsoo hadn’t liked you, you would never come back there too.” He stated bluntly.

“That hurts man.” Sungyeol pouted.

“That’s how I feel. It’s been a while and you never introduced me to anyone…“ He lowered his tone to finish his sentence. “...as your boyfriend.” Myungsoo didn’t understand why that hadn’t happened yet. Sungyeol was a nice boyfriend and he was a nice boyfriend to the model, their relationship was good and he failed to understand why Sungyeol insisted on not talking about them with their friends.

“What… Myungsoo we can’t tell them that right now.” The model said shocked by Myungsoo suggestion.

“Why?” The younger stopped walking just to turn and look at his lover's face with sad eyes.

“Because … it isn’t the time yet…” Sungyeol tried to convince the younger.

“And when is going to be the time? This is late April Sungyeol, officially or not this has been going on since February…” Myungsoo tried to argue with his lover but Sungyeol got angry.

“Myungsoo enough! I.am.not.ready!” He said firmly between gritted teeth with hard angry eyes.

“You know what? Give me this cake here.” Myungsoo juggled books and gifts in one hand and grabbed the cake with the other then stomped his feet fast towards Sunggyu classroom. Sungyeol sighed. _The hell I just did?_

“Myungsoo, wait! I didn’t mean that.” Sungyeol pleaded and ran after him.

“Of course you meant Sungyeol. But you are right, enough. Today is hyung birthday and I want to make it as memorable for him as he did it for me.” With that Myungsoo turned a corner and saw the others in the distance. “Guys, help!” He tried to say loud enough so the others could hear him but low enough to not disturb other classes.

“Myungsoo where have you been? I was expecting you to come earlier.” Woohyun scolded as he ran to grab the cake in Myungsoo hands.

“Sorry hyung, but Sungyeol was whining so I had to stop to take everything _alone_.” Myungsoo said glaring past Woohyun to Sungyeol and the model just rolled his eyes.

“I should have asked you take Sungjong with you then, Sungyeol can do nothing alone. I don’t know how he survives, had you have better luck in figuring that out?” Woohyun asked mocking the model.

“No, how can his mother let him live alone?” Myungsoo asked and they started walking with Sungyeol behind them.

“Are you asking me? That’s the great mystery of the universe.” Woohyun shrugged.

“Hey, I’m right here!” Sungyeol complained offended, he didn’t like when people talked about him that way.

“So?” Myungsoo and Woohyun answered together then went back to position themselves in front of the door where Hoya, Dongwoo, and Sungjong were waiting.

“Finally. Here, let me set stuff.” Sungjong helped Woohyun open the cake box and put some candles in it.

“Palli Jongie, his class is about to finish.” Woohyun said excitedly with the possibility of making a surprise for Sunggyu. Once the doors opened and the students started to come out they quickly lit up the candles and waited for Sunggyu. People passed by looking at them with narrowed measuring eyes, or licking their lips when they saw the cake, but Sunggyu didn’t come out.

“What? He isn’t inside?” Hoya asked confused.

“Hyung, are you sure this is Sunggyu hyung classroom?” Sungjong asked Woohyun in a scolding tone, how he wasn’t sure about this?

“I am, he always comes here. I am…” Before Woohyun could finish they heard a voice behind them.

“Guys, what are you…” Sunggyu tried to ask but his friends were so focused on their task of surprising him that they ended up being the ones being surprised. Woohyun almost dropped the cake but Sungyeol was fast to hold it and Dongwoo turned around and burst some confetti at the older hamster face, making him startled.

“AHAHAHAHAH Hyuuung, how come you got out of the classroom without us seeing you?” Dongwoo asked and put a hand over his heart to try to recover from the fright.

“I…” Sunggyu stopped to spit some confetti out of his mouth before continuing. “My classroom is that one.” He pointed to the door behind him.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. Congratulations on your birthday hyung, we arranged this cake for you.” Woohyun smiled widely and showed the cake. “Blow your candles palli!” Sunggyu quickly did what he was told. “Sorry, that I wasn’t able to bake a cake myself this year, you know we don’t have much time, so I hope you like this one.” His trainee friend sounded apologetic.

“Don’t worry, I will because you remembered.” Sunggyu smiled sweetly to Woohyun and Hoya and Sungjong made catcalls. Woohyun felt an indescribable warm feeling in his chest, it’s been a while Sunggyu spoke with him that way. He liked. “Yah! You’re overthinking things.” He hit Hoya and Sungjong heads.

“Hyung, I brought gifts.” Myungsoo raised the bag in his hand to Sunggyu eye level.

“You didn’t have to bring me gifts, baby.” He said and Myungsoo just giggled.

“They are not mine hyung. Come on, let’s go to the cafeteria so we can eat and open your gifts.” The younger grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the cafeteria as the rest proceeded to walk after them.

They sat at their usual table and as Dongwoo took disposable plates, forks and cups from his bag (there was nothing that Dongwoo didn’t have there) and Hoya opened up some soda for them.

“Open up, open up, I’m kinda curious to see what you got.” Myungsoo said excitedly pretty much like his younger brother and handed the bag to Sunggyu, that couldn’t help but smile. ”Each one of them wrote a message for you too.”

“Ok.” Sunggyu said and started to unwrap his gifts.

The first present he got was a small sized water gun and a card in a childish handwriting with some mistakes saying ‘Hyung you nid to practice you aim or you not cach me, hapy bday, Duky’. He smiled, this had to be from Moonsoo, maybe he was included in the youngers little play now. He put the card in his bag and unwrapped the next gift, this time a book, a graphic novel.

“Holy shit, this is what I’ve been wanting to read.” He hurried to open the card that had a feminine handwriting saying ‘Sunggyu-shi can you give me a chance too? Let’s start again. Happy Birthday, Jisoo.’. “Own, baby tell her that when I have time I will read this well and that I’ll think about it ok?” He said with a grateful smile.

The next one was a textbook he has been needing, he didn’t even need to read the card, he knew it was from Sungyeon, she always gave him books or something he would be needing. Then he put his hand inside the bag to pick a jar of cookies from his grandma, she didn’t even send a card, she knew he never read hers anyway.

“What’s up with those cookies?” Hoya asked with his mouth salivating, if Woohyun expression last time was any indication, those were good.

“They were bought somewhere I like. They taste like childhood to me, pretty much like Sungyeol snacks.” Sunggyu lie came naturally, he was happy that he could pull it off so well this time. He placed the jar between his legs so Hoya wouldn’t try to steal his cookies and proceeded to look inside the bag again, finding a package and two envelopes. The first envelope he opened had a small memory card inside and the message was the lyrics from a song called Green Nocturne. At the end of the page, there was a short message saying ‘We heard that we are label mates now. We’ll keep it a secret but we think you need a new song. Don’t spread.’

“I need to hear this, there is a song inside KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.” Sunggyu let it out the happiest and the unmanliest spazz he ever made, making Myungsoo clap like a seal and double with laughter and the others (not only his friends) look at him with judging faces.

“Some high notes you can make. What the hell was that?” Woohyun was about to take the paper to read but Sunggyu batted his hands away and composed himself.

“Nothing. Sorry. Nothing. Ehrr hum, I’ll hear this later.” He said embarrassed with his cheeks flushing red.

“You’re adorable when embarrassed, you know that hyung?” Woohyun said grinning like a fool in love, that he pretty much was, only to Sunggyu hit him lightly and not to say anything more. He sure was in good mood to let Woohyun remarks go.

“Ok now this one, is the last one from you guys?” Sunggyu asked curiously examining the package in his hands.

“No. We decided that your gift is to smuggle good food into your dorm whenever you feel like it, choose wisely and don’t choose expensive food, we are still students.” Dongwoo said smiling.

“So who could it be?” Sunggyu said confused as he unwrapped the present before looking to the card.

“Hyung, you know there’s one more person right?” Myungsoo said and everybody looked between them both, expecting them to clarify things, but neither of them did. Meanwhile, Sunggyu finally managed to take the paper off and was looking at the newest model of iPhone.

“Holy shit!” Hoya gasped, he had been wanting one of those, but at this point, Sunggyu just looked at the box seriously and a bit suspiciously as if he was waiting for it to bite him.

“Hyung?” Dongwoo asked concerned. Sunggyu was acting the oppose of five minutes ago. “Are you ok?“

The oldest couldn’t even process what Dongwoo was speaking, he reached the next envelope and opened with trembling fingers only to find that handwriting that he knew so well. The handwriting that he longed to read for years. The handwriting of his father.

_**‘Son, I’m really sorry. Let’s speak more, I need to apologize properly. Call me when you have time. KJH.’** _

Sunggyu couldn’t form words. Tears came into his eyes faster than it ever came. He was crying as he read the small message over and over and over again, ignoring the concerned questions of his friends.

“Hyung, what happened? Didn’t you like it? Should I pass some message to your family?” Myungsoo asked with a desperate look in his eyes, at this point the younger was getting teary-eyed too and Dongwoo was already crying rivers and being comforted by Hoya.

“Quite the contrary. This is the best gift I ever received.” Sunggyu voice came out shaky.

“Why would you cry over a phone hyung?” Sungjong said rolling his eyes. “Ok, It’s the latest expensive as fuck iPhone, but to cry over that is too much.”

“That’s not it Jong. Not the phone but the card, I have been waiting for this for such a long time. This was my from father.” Sunggyu explained wiping his tears and then all of them seem to comprehend Sunggyu emotions, they all knew he had some heavy troubles with his old man. “Baby, what do I do? What do I do? I don’t know if I'll be able to talk to him, he hurt me so much.“ Sunggyu started to hyperventilate.

“I don’t know hyung. How do you expect me to know? You’re his son.” Myungsoo said with a small smile and a clueless expression.

Woohyun then reached for one of Sunggyu hands and held it firmly. “You should talk to him. He sent you a gift, right? Maybe he wants to get closer again? Don’t hold grudges hyung, he is all that you have, your sister can’t possibly fill that gap even if you say she does. I know you miss him, I see in your eyes every time we talk about our families. If you need, and if you allow me, I will be with you every step of the way if it makes you relax.”

Sunggyu looked in Woohyun eyes for a moment and then surprised everyone by hugging his fellow trainee tightly. “Thank you Woohyun, thank you for being an amazing friend even though I am a jerk.” The oldest whispered in his friend ear. Honestly, the word friend hurt a bit, but it was an improvement to the way he was usually treated, and now that he thought about it, Sunggyu had been changing a bit since they moved to that dorm.

“Ok guys, can we get the cake now? I’m salivating.” Hoya cut their moment and Sunggyu let Woohyun go as he turned to cut the cake, leaving the younger with a dazed look and stupid grin in his face.

Sungyeol was watching the scene with a smile on his face although inside he felt like shifting in his seat nervously. He knew Myungsoo focus was now on Sunggyu but he couldn’t help the feeling that Myungsoo was sending anger waves to him at the same time. He was thinking deeply about that when his friend approached him.

“Sungyeol!”

“Oh, hi Sungjae, did the teacher notice my absence?” The model asked with a silly smile on his face making Myungsoo turn his head to him and intensify his dark aura.

“He is already used. Anyway, the head of our department wants to talk to you urgently.” Sungyeol eyes went big and as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by his friend. “Before you ask me, I don’t know what this is about, am I your messenger now?” The boy said playfully but then patted Sungyeol shoulder and went back to his business. Sungyeol had an idea of what this could be but before he could dwell much into it he felt his lover elbow his sides.

“I don’t like this guy.” Myungsoo mumbled angrily but low enough so only Sungyeol could hear.

“Why? He did nothing to you.” The model whispered back to him confused.

“I don’t know, I get unsettled every time he appears to give you a message.” Myungsoo said glaring at Sungyeol. If he was angry before now he was totally pissed, but he managed to put a smile on his face for Sunggyu. Sungyeol gulped loudly if this was what he was thinking, he was way beyond screwed with Myungsoo than what he liked to think he was.

 

 


	35. News – Thinking – First Attempt II – Advice I - Good and Bad sides – Sorry, I’m busy – Last Chance

 

 

Sunggyu was so happy with his small birthday party in the middle of the cafeteria that he couldn’t stop smiling. The birthday cake was not as good as Woohyun’s, and the two trainees couldn’t eat much because they were on a diet, but Hoya and Sungjong volunteered themselves to take the rest of the cake home and finish eating.

When lunch break was over they parted ways to attend their respective afternoon classes. Sungyeol tried to pull Myungsoo to some hiding corner to talk to him and briefly apologize but the younger remembered him kindly that they both should be in other places, with that Myungsoo left his tall friend rooted in place and walked in the direction of his department. Sungyeol sighed and decided to try again at the end of the day when they would be riding home together, but for now, he decided to go to the head department officer to know what was so urgent.

“Hello, is Professor Kwon available? He said he wanted to talk to me urgently.” He said to the secretary as soon as he entered the department office.

“Are you Lee Sungyeol?” The secretary asked with a smile and he nodded. “You can enter his office then. Be quick to not miss your classes.” She said playfully and Sungyeol hurried to knock on the office door and entered when he heard confirmation from inside.

“Lee Sungyeol, just the person I wanted to talk to, why I never find you?” The old man said joyfully.

“I don’t know? I’m always in the cafeteria, or you can ask the girls, they know my whereabouts better than myself.” Sungyeol said a bit disconcerted.

“Such a ladies man hahahahaha.”  _Huh? Not really_. The man laughed a bit but then motioned for him to sit down and got straight to the point; none of them had time to lose.  “Sungyeol you surprised me with your latest scores, you managed to bring up your average score too.”

“I was sick and I couldn’t leave home so I had nothing much to do other than to study.” Sungyeol shrugged, that and because Myungsoo couldn’t be with him 24/7 like he wanted.

“I see, you almost lost the deadline to your other tests. I will be honest with you. When I saw your name on the list of people that wanted to try an exchange program I thought you had no chance; even if your grades were above average. I have seen your documents and it surprised me to no end to discover that little secret of yours. Also, people in Japan were absolutely astonished by your letters; the word they used was impeccable.”

“Well, that’s because I…” Sungyeol was about to explain a few things about himself when he was cut by the old man.

“I am sure a good looking, smart and friendly guy like you will represent Seoul U well on Tokyo U. You just need to keep up the good work.” The man said and Sungyeol eyes doubled its size and his heart started to race.

“Does that mean…” Sungyeol couldn’t believe what the old man was trying to say, he still hoped that it wasn’t what he was thinking.

“Yes Sungyeol, you are going to Japan! And the only Law representative on top of that! Aren’t you happy with this news?” The man said proudly but Sungyeol felt his heart sink, that was not good news at all, his relationship with Myungsoo barely started and his lover was angry on top of that.

“I don’t know if I want to go anymore.” Sungyeol mumbled looking down to his hands that fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt.

“What?” The old man was dumbfounded.

“Professor, send somebody else in my place I heard Eli also applied and he can speak Japanese too.” Sungyeol pleaded.

“I can’t send someone else in your place, they won’t take Eli. Why don’t you want to go?” The professor asked confused.

“I… I applied when a lot of things weren’t going well for me; I wanted to escape here somehow. But that will postpone my graduation and then I am starting a relationship and I don’t want to separate and my family also doesn’t know and then I work too.” Sungyeol blabbered nervously in one go.

“Well Sungyeol, I think you should have a talk with your family then also with your company. Maybe it’s time to ask yourself if you want to keep modeling forever or if you want to have a more traditional job, because if that’s the case going to Japan will, of course, delay your graduation but also will do wonders to your curriculum, mainly if you want to become a lawyer for a big company. As for your personal relationship, I don’t think it’s my place to advise you with that, but you should talk to your girlfriend, know if she is able to wait for you. In the end, depending on how you organize your schedule, it is not going to be really one year but more like ten months or something and you can even come to Korea or she can go over to Japan during college break. It would be a pity if you lost this opportunity, I can try to cancel things, but if you decide to go, you have one week to provide these documents so we can send to your host university, ok?” The old man finished up and pushed a paper in Sungyeol hands.

Sungyeol grabbed the paper, with his brain not functioning properly and left the office. What he was going to do now? _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! What about Myungsoo?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

That day Myungsoo didn’t wait for him outside his classroom. Although Myungsoo absence bothered him, since he was already used to the younger waiting for him, he felt relieved that he could go home and think. And some thinking he did, actually he spent all his night thinking about it. Would Myungsoo accept more conditions? By the way he behaved today he could easily guess the answer.

Next couple of days Sungyeol didn’t really see his boyfriend alone. Of course, they saw each other on lunch break but it was strange; he didn’t feel like he was being really avoided, Myungsoo was speaking to him just fine but they didn’t whisper in each other’s ears and he also didn’t receive any personal message from the younger. The way they were acting was like when they first begin to hang out together. Nobody seemed to notice the difference, but it was there and Sungyeol didn’t like it. He wanted to pull Myungsoo to a corner and talk to him but Woohyun kept imitating Sunggyu dancing skills and that was just too amusing for the two of them to miss it.

Myungsoo also didn’t wait for him anymore outside his classes and, when he went to the younger class, he would already have been gone, which left him frustrated. He tried calling him, and Myungsoo would answer his phone but none of the times he called the younger could make time to talk to him longer than a couple of sentences. It also didn’t help that he had a photo-shoot this week.

At least he was able to talk to his manager about the issue and the guy said that going to Japan wouldn’t mess much with his contract. Sungyeol was signed to a big company that had a branch in Tokyo, if he decided to go there it would be no problem, and because he had around three months to actually go, they had enough time to figure his schedule out.

He also tried to call his mom but he felt that she was ignoring him more than Myungsoo was. Was she mad that he hasn’t been able to visit lately? To tell the truth, since Myungsoo came crashing into his life he got really interested in him and was preferring to spend his time with him and his friends to going back to Yongin to see his family.

It was not that he didn’t love his family but Daeyeol was already big and didn’t anticipate him coming home anymore. The kid enjoyed having a room for himself now that he was a teenager, besides they talked every now and then through Kakao or Skype. His mother thought was a businesswoman and didn’t spend a lot of time home. He used to take care of Daeyeol before he came to Seoul, but after that, she just paid a babysitter to keep Daeyeol company until she decided that he was old enough to be trusted alone. In the end, he decided to explain the situation to Daeyeol and ask him to pass the message and make her call him as fast as she could because he needed advice.

Days were passing one by one and he couldn’t make a decision. On the weekend he decided that he wouldn’t wait for an opportunity to talk to Myungsoo, he would try to create one. After all, he knew his situation with the younger was bad but not that bad like it was before and after their trip to Busan, Myungsoo would probably let him talk properly this time. When he finished up his photo shoot on Sunday, earlier than he thought, instead of going home he went straight to his lover home.

Once there, he shifted uncomfortably in front of Myungsoo door while he rang the bell and waited for someone to open it. A few seconds later Myungsoo opened the door, he seemed surprised to see Sungyeol there but didn’t speak anything.

“Myungsoo, we need to talk, I know you’re mad but…” Sungyeol said a bit desperate but was cut off by the younger.

“I can’t.” Myungsoo said simply and avoided his gaze by taking a look inside his home.

“Please Sweetie!”

“I can’t, it’s Moonsoo birthday, I can’t go out now.” Myungsoo clarified.

“Oh.” Sungyeol was taken aback but felt a bit of weight leave his heart.

“I… I was not avoiding you, it’s just you didn’t really ask me when I had free time this week.” Myungsoo explained softly.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, will you not come to open my gifts with me?” They heard the kid shouting from inside.

“I’m going.” Myungsoo said raising his voice just a little bit then looked back at Sungyeol.

“Ok then, I should go, I’ll call you later…” Sungyeol was about to turn around and go when Myungsoo reached for him and held his hand.

“Can’t you stay? All the other guests already went home, Moonsoo will go to sleep after he opens his gifts… maybe we can…”

“Will it be fine? I mean, it’s a family moment, right?” Sungyeol asked not sure if he should stay.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung.” The maknae shouted impatient.

“Don’t worry about that, Moonsoo likes you.” The younger lover said with a small smile.

“Ok then.” Sungyeol said and let himself be pulled inside by the younger that squeezed his hand quickly and let it go as soon as Sungyeol was inside his house.

“Moonsoo, look who was too shy to come inside.” Myungsoo said and his brother's head shot up to look at them.

“Sungyeol hyuuuuuuuung.” The kid got up from where he was sitting with a big box and ran to hug Sungyeol long legs. “Hyung, today is my birthday. I'm turning seven. Did you bring a gift?”

Sungyeol looked for a  moment at his lover's eyes a bit desperately but then squatted to talk better to the kid. “Sorry kid, I didn't know it was your birthday today or else I would have brought a gift, your brother didn’t tell me before and just asked me to enter, that’s why I was shy.”

“That’s ok hyung. You can at least eat cake and open my gifts with me.” The kid grabbed Sungyeol hand and pulled him to where he was before, almost making him trip over his long legs, while Myungsoo went to the kitchen to inform his parents about their guest and, as a good host, bring him some cake.

An hour later Moonsoo was whining to not go to sleep but his father was already picking him up promising to sing for him so the maknae gave up, leaving Sungyeol and Myungsoo to clean his mess in the living room.

“Just put all his things together that they’ll figure things out tomorrow. I’m throwing all this paper out.” Myungsoo said and they both started to fix the kid mess. Five minutes later Myungsoo was kissing his mom goodnight and going to his room with Sungyeol trailing behind him. Once they were there Myungsoo locked his door and turned to face his boyfriend.

“We are alone now.” He said quietly and waited for Sungyeol to take the initiative.

“Myung, I am really sorry about the other day. I…” The model was going to continue but was cut off by his boyfriend.

“I am too.” Myungsoo said softly.

“You are?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

“Yeah, there’s no point in pressuring you. You aren’t ready yet.”

“Sorry Myung it’s just that it’s only been a short time, I want to be really sure about everything…I also have been thinking about a lot of things… I think you might want to break up with me too…”

“Why would I do that when I just got you to accept to be my boyfriend? You imposed many restrictions but it’s not like I can’t put up with them for a while.” Myungsoo asked not understanding what gave Sungyeol that kind of idea.

“I… I…”  Sungyeol stuttered as Myungsoo got close and cupped his face. That was the time to spill everything, but the words simply didn’t come to his mouth when Myungsoo was forgiving him so easily and looking at his eyes with such loving gaze.

“I love you, let’s not fight over that ok?” He pecked Sungyeol lips softly. “At least not now.” He pushed Sungyeol towards his bed and kissed him again but Sungyeol held his wrists and spoke firmly.

“Myungsoo, we are not doing it here. Your parents!” The model said in a low voice chastising the younger.

“Who said we are going to do that? Can’t I just miss you? I need you.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol felt guilty so he just hugged the younger and fell on the bed with him.

“You are becoming so attached…” The model whispered as he caressed the younger soft locks.

“Hm? Don’t you like it? Am I too clingy? I can change!” Myungsoo said a bit desperately, trying to wiggle free of his lover hold but the older just held him tightly.

“That’s not it… it’s just… it worries me. What if someday we need to be separated?” Sungyeol asked worriedly.

“Like how? Why are you saying that? Do you want to break up? Please, no!” The younger said with shock in his voice.

“Sweetie, that’s not it. I was just thinking, what if we don’t get to see each other every day?” Sungyeol assured him otherwise but as he rearranged his words his voice came out uneasy.

“Well, it’s not like I can change your schedule, but I always try to adapt so we can have time together.” Myungsoo frowned.

“What if we can’t see each other because we are away?” Sungyeol rephrased once again.

“But none of us is going away… we don’t need to think about this.” Myungsoo made a dumbfounded face.

“But what if?” The model insisted.

“Yeollie, why are you insisting in this?” Myungsoo supported his weight on his elbow and looked into Sungyeol eyes.

“Well, I…” The model blinked nervously.

“I tested a long distance relationship and I didn’t like it. There, satisfied?” Myungsoo asked slightly irritated and Sungyeol decided to shut up and try to approach him about that matter on another day.

“Sweetie, I… I am just worried about you. I want you to be happy.” Sungyeol put his arms around the younger neck and pushed him down again.

“I’ll be as long as we are together, silly.” Myungsoo smiled and pecked his lover's lips. “Can we sleep now? I am so tired, dealing with so many people at once drains my energy.” He said before yawning.

“Of course.” Sungyeol released him and Myungsoo got up to find them clothes.

“Good, let's change then.”

They quickly disposed of their clothes and put some sweatpants on. Sungyeol set up the alarm on his phone like every time he did when he slept at Myungsoo house and they finally laid on the bed. They both couldn’t sleep well that night. Myungsoo, even though he was tired, closed his eyes and kept thinking why Sungyeol brought such topic up and Sungyeol just held him tightly.

When the model thought the other was already sleeping he caressed the younger hair and whispered so low that Myungsoo barely could understand. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve you. What am I going to do?” Why was Sungyeol thinking this? What was that strange conversation? Why he had such pain and conflict in his voice? Maybe he just needed to put more effort to make Sungyeol think otherwise.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day was Monday, and that meant that the deadline to handle the final docs to the program was tomorrow. At least everything was more or less fine between them again. They were walking side by side in the cafeteria grabbing the never-ending attention of the girls- that after seven months or so Myungsoo could deal a lot better with - and this time they didn’t know if it was because they were being their usual playful selves towards each other or if it was because Sungyeol was dressed from head to toes in Myungsoo black clothes and the younger was dressed all in white because he planned to go to the hospital later.

“Did we missed contrast day memo or something?” Hoya asked as soon as he saw them.

“Isn’t this Myungsoo hyung clothes?” Sungjong asked narrowing his eyes and the two secret lovers exchanged gazes for a fraction of a second.

“Ok, that’s embarrassing to say but I had a wardrobe malfunction so I called Myungsoo to bring me one of his pants because he wears a similar size and the legs wouldn’t be too short.” Sungyeol explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world and Myungsoo decided that making his mouth extremely full of food was the wisest decision right now.

“Even the shirt hyung?” The maknae pressed his hyung further with a mischievous smirk and Myungsoo almost choke up, making Dongwoo rush to his side and pat his back.

“What you’re talking about? This is MY shirt. Myungsoo got jealous and bought the same for him. He used his first. Stop trying to dig into something that doesn’t exist.” Sungyeol retorted annoyed and started to eat his food, meanwhile, Myungsoo was trying to drink some water to feel better once he managed to breathe properly.

“It’s just… It's like a couple shirt then.”  Sungjong furthered his teasing deciding that he was enjoying his hyungs reactions too much.

“Jong, drop it, they aren’t gay, much less a couple. Are you becoming one of their crazy shipping fangirls?” Hoya asked teasing his little cousin.

“What? That’s absurd. YAH LEE HOWON, YOU PIECE OF…” Sungjong was outraged, more about Hoya calling him a girl, which he absolutely hated, than the fact that he shipped his hyungs together.

Hoya and Sungjong started bickering after that with Dongwoo, that was now back at his original place, in the middle of them, trying to make them stop so they could have a peaceful meal. Meanwhile, Myungsoo and Sungyeol ate quietly but Sungyeol was looking at his phone every five minutes.

“Sungyeol, is something happening?” Myungsoo asked his lover carefully.

“Hm?” The model asked distracted but when Myungsoo motioned the phone on the older hands and he was about to answer, the phone finally rang in his hand. “Finally.” He said and picked up the call at the same time signaling for his friends to shut up. “Finally! I need to talk to you. Why is so hard to reach you? Did you receive my message?” He said in one go with his voice full of anxiousness.

 **‘Hi, Sungyeollie!'** She said sarcastically. ' **Sorry, I had to deal with a merge these days. If you cared enough about me to call me every week you would know.’**  His mother said sternly on the other side of the line.

“If you cared enough for me you would have picked my calls.” Sungyeol retorted in a resentful tone. “But that’s not the point, did you receive my message?”

**‘Yes, I did.’**

“So what do you think?” He was desperate for an advice

**‘What are you are scared of? It’s a good opportunity, yeah it can postpone your graduation, but all your other friends will still be there when you come back. Look son, separation will become inevitable one day because you all pursue different fields, but if you want to still be friends you just have to keep in touch, and considering its you we are talking about, you can do pretty fine, or else you wouldn’t still be friends with Eunji, Gayoon, Niel and Mino.’**

“It’s Minho not Mino, you always mess up his name.” He sighed. “I guess you are right.” He said defeated. “But…”

**“But what Sungyeol? If you don’t want to go just be a man and say you don’t want to go, don’t come up with excuses. Are you worried about Haeun? You just need to talk to her, I’m sure she can wait for you, it’s only a year.’**

“I… I kind of…” He wanted to say he really want to go, he was never the best in anything so being the only representative of the law department on a program in the best university in Japan not only rubbed his ego in a nice way, it would be really pretty in his curriculum. But Myungsoo was no Haeun, she was very independent always wanting to get rid of him to do her own stuff, she wouldn’t blink to say yes, and Myungsoo was the type that liked to stay close to his lover.

 **‘Is there a problem with what I just said?’** His mother asked carefully.

“No, she’s not a problem at all… because… I broke up with her.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo head spun around to better pay attention to his lover conversation.

 **‘You what Lee Sungyeol?’**  The lady sounded shocked on the other side of the phone and Sungyeol glanced uncomfortably at his lover.

“I can’t explain right now, talk to you later. I love you. Bye.” Sungyeol said rushed and hung up the phone.

Myungsoo looked down on his plate as he felt a pang in his heart. They were together for two months and a half and Sungyeol still didn’t say the words ‘I love you’ yet. Who was the one he said those words to so easily? He didn’t want to think about that, but if Sungyeol could say those words to other people but him maybe he wasn’t progressing in earning Sungyeol heart, even though he did pretty much everything he could by now.

“Is everything alright Yeollie?” Dongwoo asked concerned and Sungyeol looked at him a bit stunned.

“Yeah, I just really needed to speak with my mom.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo let it out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, of course, Sungyeol would say I love you to his mom, there’s no need to be further concerned with that, but who was this Minho?

“Who is Minho, Sungyeol?” Myungsoo inquired a bit sad but trying to sound just curious.

“Minho is a prick that thinks he plays soccer better than me and Woohyun combined. His luck is that we decided not to play this year, so his college could have a chance in the college league.” Hoya explained.” Oh and he also happens to be Sungyeol high school friend.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if he mentioned to you, but we all studied in different schools and we came to know each other somehow before college. Mainly, I knew everybody before college, I introduced them, so people should thank me for making you all become such great friends. Even your Samsung competition, Hoya hyung, I think you owe to me.” Sungjong said annoyed, stressing the last part.

“I owe nothing to you, Woohyun would have introduced me to Dongwoo, like he did.” Hoya sassed his cousin back.

“Hoya, maybe I would have come to you myself at some point. Can you two just stop? I am getting a headache.” The redhead complained putting his hands on his head and massaging it.

“Anyway hyung, you haven’t told your mother that you have broken up with that bitch, like six months ago?” Sungjong decided to ignore Hoya and changed his attention to Sungyeol again.

“Well, It’s not like we had too much time to each other lately and I simply don’t want to revive everything by telling her that. She liked Haeun you know, she will be disappointed too. It's better if I get better and then tell her. I also have lots of other things to discuss with her and that can’t happen over the phone.” Both Myungsoo and Sungyeol looked down at their plates and the model looked from the corner of his eyes to his lover. Myungsoo was thinking deeply about his lover words, very uneasy, but Sungyeol quickly grabbed his hand underneath the table and squeezed tight briefly. “But that was just me asking for some advice.”

“Advice on what?” Hoya asked more interested now.

“Well…” He looked briefly from the corner of his eyes to Myungsoo again then decided to continue. “Let’s take Haeun for an example because I’m in a similar situation. I’ve been keeping that we broke up as a secret and even if I just delivered the news to my mom, I don’t know how to explain why I did that. On my mother eyes, we were a good couple and she was actually quite close with Haeun. How deliver some news that I know it will hurt her? How to explain that she and Haeun can’t be close anymore?”

“Say: my ex was a bitch.” Sungjong said bluntly.

“No Jongie… She liked the bitch, right? She will be hurt. So you have to talk very carefully to not hurt your mother and explain what lead you to take that decision, she loves you, she will understand.” Dongwoo said wisely.

“I don’t think you have to explain too much. It’s your life, you date whoever you want, if she can’t deal with it, it’s her problem. It’s not like she pays your bills, man.” Hoya said matter of factly.

“That’s rather…” Sungyeol scratched his head not knowing how to properly react to that.

“What? That’s what I tell my parents…” Hoya said with a challenging attitude.

“Hyung, your parents still pay your bills…” Sungjong butted in.

“It’s 50:50.” Hoya argued.

“Ok Hoya, let’s leave that for another day ok?” Dongwoo massaged his friend shoulders and Hoya stopped to indulge in the feeling of Dongwoo magical hands.

“But I think my  _mom_  has a  _huuuuuuuuuuge_  problem with  _separation_. What if she doesn’t understand that me  _breaking up_  with Haeun doesn’t mean something bad? Myungsoo, what you think?"  _In other words, you have a big problem with separation, what if you don’t understand that going to Japan doesn’t mean breaking up?_

“How am I supposed to know? I don’t know your mom.” Myungsoo looked clueless.

“What if it was with you?” Sungyeol insisted.

“Don’t be weird, I’m not a girl and not old enough to be your mother.” Myungsoo joked but Sungyeol didn’t let him get away with that.

“Myung, it’s just advice, how would you react if you were in her position?” Sungyeol whined.

“Ok then... “ Myungsoo stopped to think a bit, building up suspense to Sungyeol. “First, I would be very disappointed in you because you were keeping a secret from me, but then I would let go once I understood that it was the best for you. I wouldn’t be able to treat her the same after knowing what she did.”  _Does that mean I am fucked up or not? Urgh Myungsoo your answer doesn’t help me but I guess that’s it, I’ll accept this then do as Dongwoo hyung said and talk to you carefully. God help me!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol ended up handing the last documents to the exchange program the next day. He thought a lot but whom he wanted to fool? He wanted to go for several reasons, despite what Myungsoo was going to think.

The thought of him living in another country excited him. He wanted to make some money, he also wanted to learn new things, speak Japanese, see his grandma, eat Japanese food to his heart content, snacks included, roam the streets of Tokyo with more time, go to a concert or two from some bands he liked. The downside is that he wouldn’t be able to see his favorite people for a year. He wouldn’t see Myungsoo for a year.

Talking about Myungsoo, everything was going to be hard. There was no use in denying that the younger was part of something very special in his life right now, but like every relationship, his with Myungsoo had some problems as well. His younger lover could be jealous, possessive and a bit control freak and had his ways of getting what he wanted even if he didn't know. Sungyeol believed that the younger didn’t guilt trip him on purpose, but he still felt that way maybe because of their rough beginning.

Sungyeol was genuinely interested in him as a person and a friend before and, although he understood that he hurt the younger a lot, first with that baby issue between him and Haeun and then by having really confusing feelings, if he took into consideration the happenings in his life, he started a relationship (serious or not) only four months after he broke up with his girlfriend. Even though he felt a lot better, and thought he didn’t need that bitch anymore, he knew that there was still some after-effects from that period of his life that hindered his relationship with Myungsoo, and the younger might not tell him but Sungyeol knew his lover knew it was there, after all, he was not dumb.

For example, sometimes he couldn’t help but compare Haeun and Myungsoo and he got the feeling that Myungsoo knew that he did that. Every time Sungyeol said he had to work Haeun would be indifferent (or happy, he wouldn’t know at this point anymore), but Myungsoo would always feel sad that they couldn’t spend time together. Haeun left him to do whatever but if he thought back, she really didn’t like when he said he was going to spend time with the boys; Myungsoo on the other side was well liked by the boys and if Sungyeol wanted to go out with friends from high school or his model colleagues he would only ask things like ‘Do you want me to give you a ride home? Do you want to sleep together after?’ or now that he was the only one with the key to his apartment, Myungsoo would wait for him. 

If he wanted to do something Haeun would tell him to wait her finish whatever she was doing, and that often involved him waiting hours, but now if he wanted to do something Myungsoo would try his best to match his schedule, often ditching his other few friends to be with him or trying to include him in whatever he had to do. And that’s was ok, they couldn’t do much in public anyway so they often took Moonsoo on some of their dates. When Sungyeol was recognized in the streets Haeun would glare hard and scare people, but Myungsoo was very understanding unless the model pretended to show interest in someone else to tease Myungsoo jealous side.

He had some innocent and cute moments and the next moment he could be naughty and show that indecent and sinful smirk of his. That duality fascinated Sungyeol, mainly when it was related to sex. And oh how he liked the sex. Sex with a man had a completely different feeling and to know that he was able to make the younger contort himself in pleasure, becoming a moaning mess under him, only to come with Sungyeol name on his lips, left him turned on and already half hard. He could understand up to some point Haeun insistence on having Myungsoo in her bed. Myungsoo was really worth it.

Myungsoo did all that he could to earn Sungyeol heart, always being there when he needed it, but although the model liked that, he was also scared by that. Myungsoo was dedicating himself too much, he went as far as cleaning the model room and make sure Sungyeol would have proper food in his apartment. It was like the younger life was revolving around him and Myungsoo didn’t know how to live alone anymore. That was something to be concerned because they were still at the beginning of their relationship and any slip from Sungyeol could make Myungsoo suffer too much, after all, he was an emotionally delicate person. He often felt that he had no space to make mistakes and, after the honeymoon phase passed, he would be walking on eggshells around the younger.

Talking about eggshells, how to deliver that news now? He already tried but Myungsoo wasn’t even letting him properly get close to the subject. In the weekend after Moonsoo birthday Myungsoo somehow managed to lure him into having sex, (damn Sungjong, why you made him buy that pair of pants?) and that made Sungyeol completely forget about the news that he needed to drop. It was funny though, to see his lover trying to walk as normal as he could in the cafeteria the next day, but he had to admit that Myungsoo poker face was so good that if he wasn’t the one having Myungsoo under him he wouldn’t know that the younger had sex the last night.

It was so rare seeing Woohyun and Sunggyu now that they pretty much only had the lunchtime to interact with the two trainees and that made somehow impossible for Sungyeol pull Myungsoo to a corner and talk to him. Another thing that was hindering him was Myungsoo was very similar to Sunggyu in a few aspects, which meant being smart and hardworking, and that pretty much said that the younger studied a reasonable amount of time every day and started reviewing things 20 days before the first exam started. Myungsoo still visited the model apartment but he decided that he would study there and his concentration was harder to break than Sungyeol's, the older only needed a lick of lips and a sharp look his way to get in the mood for everything but study.

Once the finals were over Myungsoo had some family matters to attend, apparently, his busy maknae uncle, that was more a hyung than an uncle, came home and was taking him to a hotel in Jeju owned by a friend so they could spend some quality time together.

After that, Myungsoo received a call from one of his professors inviting him to be a part of a research group and Myungsoo accepted after asking Sungyeol over and over if it was ok if he accepted that offer. The younger also didn’t stop coming to the hospital to volunteer whenever he had the chance. He even tried to convince Sungyeol coming with him but Sungyeol strongly rejected, saying he didn’t want to be in a hospital more than he needed it to.

Another thing that happened was that Sunggyu fainted and Woohyun called Myungsoo in the middle of the night, he was nervous as hell over the phone and asked Myungsoo to go to their dorm and have a look at him. Sungyeol didn’t even know that the problem was Sunggyu until Myungsoo got back, the younger left running in the middle of dinner. It was a commotion. Half of the managers thought that if Sunggyu slowed down a bit he would be fine, the other half thought that he needed to go to the hospital and get himself checked up, the younger trainees thought he was faking to get attention, the twins were concerned with their new dongsaeng health, Sunggyu apparently wanted to avoid going to the hospital at all costs and Woohyun was scared shitless.

A few days later, Myungsoo appeared in his apartment with a small bag and asked if he could stay a few days over. He had his eyes red and the saddest expression the model saw since Busan, so he couldn’t possibly deliver the news when the younger was feeling like crap. Sungyeol tried asking his boyfriend what happened but the only answer he got was ‘Although it was my fault, now I understand why hyung doesn’t come home’.

Sungyeol guessed it was trouble coming from his family but couldn’t possibly know that Dr. Kim Jongwan discovered that Sunggyu fainted somehow and got mad over it. He ended up giving Myungsoo the scolding of his lifetime, saying that he didn’t have a license yet so he had to bring Sunggyu to the hospital even if the older boy didn’t want to and not decide things on his own. Myungsoo didn’t know if it was because he treated Sunggyu without a license or if Jongwan was scared and concerned about Sunggyu health and was bitching because he wanted an excuse to see him, but his dad was harsh and left him sulking for over a week with his phone full of unanswered calls.

Sungyeol eventually got tired of that situation so he found a way to get Myungsoo mother number and sent her messages to say Myungsoo was staying in his place and not to worry, that he didn’t know what happened but if there was anything he could do to help with she should say. The lady seemed to appreciate that he was taking care of her baby penguin and explained briefly that Myungsoo and his father had a disagreement recently and everything was going to be fine as long as he picked up his phone.

Sungyeol had to film some CF's and was going to spend three days out and Myungsoo decided he didn’t want to be alone so he got back to his parents’ home on his own. The next time Sungyeol saw him they were reunited to do a marathon of playing games in Hoya and Sungjong apartment and he seemed fine, he could say the younger was even cheerful.

They both got a bit busy at the end of June and beginning of July. Myungsoo with his research team and Sungyeol with many meetings with people from his agency to sort the last details of his stay in Japan in the modeling point of view. They reviewed his contract and made some alterations for him to sign and all. Sungyeol took the opportunity to look at the expiration date of his contract and calculate more or less when the next renew propose would be, so he had time to think if he still wanted to be a model by then or not.

By mid-July, he already had everything more or less set up. He would be staying with his grandmother for a while until he could find a place more convenient for him, or until the company arranged him a dorm. He wasn’t by any means used to sharing an apartment, and if by the way Woohyun spoke was any indication, it could be hell on earth; but he had to put up with it, it was going to be only a year or a little bit less if he was lucky. He also spoke with his landlord, he wouldn’t need this apartment anymore and it was only right that it was rented to another person while he was in Japan. A good side of that is that when he came back he wouldn’t see Haeun - and now her baby too - anymore. The only things missing were packing and his flight tickets.

Myungsoo was quite helpful with that even though he didn’t know. He said that Sungyeol apartment was too crowded with things that he was sure the model didn't use anymore and maybe it was time to donate some stuff. Almost half of his clothes were donated and all of high school textbooks and notebooks that he still had were thrown in the garbage or donated to some orphanage where Myungsoo himself donated his own stuff for some years already.

Myungsoo at some point got really confused when he found Japanese traditional clothes in Sungyeol wardrobe which made the older blush as if he was caught doing something wrong. It was not like the younger was judging him. He knew Sungyeol had a lot of Japanese stuff in his room and Myungsoo also liked mangas and animes, he just didn’t expect Sungyeol having a yukata. He asked for the model to wear and show him, he was sure that the model would look gorgeous in it.

“Come on Yeol.”

“No.” Sungyeol rejected flatly and continued filling up a box with things he decided he didn’t want anymore.

“Please!”

“No Myungsoo, you said that I should do this, let’s keep the focus, ok?” Sungyeol tried to make his lover go back to the task he insisted the model should do.

“But if you have it, it’s because you wanted to dress it at some point.” The younger tried to argue.

“I already dressed enough, this has to go to the garbage.” Sungyeol didn’t bat an eyelash to that and kept examining his things.

“When did you dressed this? Were you cosplaying?”  Myungsoo held the yukata and looked up and down admiring it.

“What? No, I don’t have time for cosplaying, and don’t mock me.” Sungyeol complained, getting up and deciding that he had enough of cleaning for today, and Myungsoo brought the yukata down to better look at his boyfriend.

“How come I am mocking you? I just want to see you in this.” The younger tilted his head to the side confused.

“And I just don’t want to.” The older said and let himself to fall on his bed.

“Why not? Let me take a picture of you in it and I will get rid of it for you afterward.” The younger tried to bargain.

“Sweetie, I had sixteen when I bought it. It’s been four years that doesn’t fit me anymore.” Sungyeol explained, after all, that thing Myungsoo was holding was old, worn out and he needed a new one fast.

“I just wanted to see how it would look like.” The younger spoke in a disappointed tone, casting his eyes down.

“Then why don’t you dress yourself in it?” Sungyeol suggested.

“Can I?” Myungsoo eyes twinkled.

“Well, I guess. Do you really want to?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo nodded eagerly. ”Start stripping then, I’ll teach you how to use.” Myungsoo did what he was told and Sungyeol helped him to dress it then shoved him in front of a mirror. “There, satisfied?”

“Wow, that’s awesome.” He said as he twirled to have a complete look at how it looked on him. “And it's black.” Sungyeol laughed at that.

“It looks better on you too. See the sleeves? The right size.” Sungyeol pointed then back hugged him.

“Why are you throwing it away? I like this, you’d be handsome in it.” Myungsoo said looking at Sungyeol eyes through the mirror.

“This is old Sweetie, I have to buy a new one soon. Why do I feel that you don’t want me to throw away?” Myungsoo bit his lip, embarrassed that Sungyeol caught on what he was thinking. “If you really liked it, and you don’t care that it’s used, you can have it.”

“Really?” Myungsoo turned around to peck his boyfriend's lips. “Thank you, I really, really, liked.”

“I can see.” The model chuckled and started giving his boyfriend small kisses on his face.

“Yeol, let me take it off so I can heat up our dinner.”

“No, don’t take it off. Let me take it off for you.” Sungyeol said in a sensual tone and placed one of his slender fingers in the younger neck then moved slowly to his collar bones.

“Humm… you’re giving me ideas.” Myungsoo said apparently liking Sungyeol suggestion. ”But.” He pushed his boyfriend off of him. ”After dinner, I’m feeling my stomach cry for food.”

“Whatever you say, Sweetie.” The older agreed and Myungsoo turned around to go to the kitchen.

In the meantime, Sungyeol turned his laptop on and opened a few tabs to search flight tickets prices and compare. After testing the prices in different companies, days and schedules he was finally ready to do the purchase. He was tapping his information when Myungsoo came back to his room.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo entered the room and Sungyeol quickly stopped tapping and closed his laptop screen. He totally forgot that his lover was going to only heat the food so he would be back after a small amount of time.

“No-nothing.” Sungyeol stuttered and earned a giggle from his lover that came close to him to peck his cheek.

“Why are you flustered? Don’t tell me you started the fun by yourself by watching porn? Not that I blame you, we men tend to watch but…” Myungsoo started in a playful tone only to drop his tone low and make his voice seductive as was reaching his hand to touch Sungyeol legs. “…if you have me here in the same room with you, you shouldn’t watch it right? We could do these things ourselves.”

“What? No! I was not watching porn.” Sungyeol denied and batted his lover hand away before he could touch anything.

“Good, so you won’t mind me seeing it.” Myungsoo said and pushed Sungyeol laptop open only to find some flight reservations page opened and his information already up marking Tokyo as a destination. “What’s this Sungyeol?” Myungsoo asked seriously.

“Well… you see… I don’t think you know this because we weren’t on good terms the last break, but, every break I spend at least a week away from everything. I usually don’t tell people where I go but maybe they can guess by a number of snacks I bring back with me.”

“I see.” He said flatly but then changed his demeanor getting excited. “Can I go with you to Japan then? I can wear my new yukata!” Myungsoo was already picturing them walking by some cherry blossom trees together.

“What? Do you realize that it’s not new right? And don’t you have anything better to do?” At first, Sungyeol was surprised but his last statement came out a bit rash as if he absolutely despised that idea.

“Are you saying that you don’t want my company?” Myungsoo raised his brows not knowing how to react to that.

“No, it came out wrong. But you can’t go with me… it's usually a family thing you know, but this time...” Sungyeol was ready to spill everything, and he was going to, but Myungsoo cut him off.

“Ok, if it’s a family thing, it’s only a week right? I will miss you but I can wait a week.” Myungsoo concluded pecking Sungyeol neck. “Come, dinner is ready.”  He said, then went out of Sungyeol room and the model was left wanting to bang his head on the walls. A perfect opportunity wasted, probably his last. Why Myungsoo had to cut him off? Now his boyfriend thought that it was going to be only a week and he was prepared to wait a week, what would happen when he discovered that it was going to be one year instead of one week?

Sungyeol put his elbows on each side of his laptop and rested his temples in his hands in a mental breakdown. _I am so fucked._


	36. Drop the bomb - You don’t know love - Goodbye - For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting

 

 

Late July came and Sungyeol still hadn’t the guts to tell Myungsoo about his exchange program. He spent the week before packing stuff and finding ways to send what he wouldn’t be taking to Japan to his mom in Yongin. Aside from this being a tiresome task, he had to avoid Myungsoo coming to his place at all costs and that was difficult as hell. He hadn’t that many time to figure out a proper way to deliver the news since he was going to be flying really soon, and today hang out was going to be his last chance to get everyone together and drop the bomb.

He arrived at the café to find every one of his friends concentrated on some story that Woohyun was telling with big hand gestures.

“And hyung is ruling the dorm now too. The amount of hate that comes from the youngsters is no joke. I don’t understand why I am the only one getting targeted though, even though I pull my share of pranks as revenge.” Woohyun said showing off all his dissatisfaction as he narrated the past events in their dorm. “Actually, my favorite target is our stalker manager.”  He concluded with a giggle.

“As you said yourself, I got the power.” Sunggyu smirked.

“I said he would be a handful.” Hoya laughed.

“Hyung, tell the truth, you favor Woohyun hyung right?” Sungjong asked to mess with his hyung.

“How does having a bed, sleep and eating properly, having space for himself, not cleaning others mess, and do chores in a system to not overwork ourselves translates as favoritism?” Sunggyu retorted counting on his fingers the things he managed to conquer for Woohyun.

“Are you sure this is all?” Sungjong whispered wriggling his brows and Myungsoo giggled, Sunggyu didn’t want to answer that so he sighed relieved when Sungyeol appeared and saved him.

“Yeollieeeee.” Dongwoo cheered the moment he saw the taller and patted a seat between him and Myungsoo for the tallest to sit. The younger looked at the model with twinkling eyes, happy to see him for the first time in a week, and passing his lover a cup of coffee.

“Hi, guys.” Sungyeol said ceremoniously as he sat on his chair shifting uncomfortably when Myungsoo tried to brush his fingers against his underneath the table.

“Hyung, you look gloomy what happened?” Sungjong asked concerned and mirroring the look in Myungsoo face.

“I have something really important to tell you.”  _It is now or never Sungyeol. Go for it!_

“We are all ears.” Hoya said as he rested his chin on his hand over the table.

“But first I want to tell you that I thought a lot about how to say this, but I couldn’t find a proper way and time to tell you, and I also had to build up courage, so I hope you guys don’t get too mad at me.” Sungyeol started nervously.

“Sungyeol, you’re making me scared. What happened?" Myungsoo asked not sure what his was lover was saying and already feeling unsettled.

“Guys, I’m going to study for a year in Japan.” There, he did, he only needed to wait for the backlash now, so he cast his eyes down to the cup of coffee in front of him.

“Hahahaha please Sungyeollie, you can’t prank us this way.” Dongwoo said between laughs. “Aigo, this boy is so funny.” Myungsoo though looked at Sungyeol intently waiting for him to say he was only pranking them.

“As if. You can’t fool me in this prank Sungyeol, I am your partner in crime.” Woohyun couldn’t believe either and was accompanying his cousin as he laughed.

“I’m not lying.” Sungyeol told them calmly but not daring to look up from his cup of coffee. Myungsoo also looked down now, not wanting to believe… his mind couldn’t even function properly. So this is why Sungyeol asked about separation and how to tell secrets and bought those flight tickets that he thought it was going to be for a week-time vacation.  _Did I help you pack too?_

“When did you decide that?” Sunggyu asked when he noticed that the serious expression Sungyeol had in his face wasn’t changing.

“Around February? I don’t really remember. But unexpectedly I passed all tests I needed to do. And now I am going as the only representative from my department, it’ll be good for my future.” Sungyeol tried to justify his choice.

“But you have work here…” Hoya also couldn’t believe.

“Actually they have a branch there, I’m just going to transfer to their Tokyo branch. They already have some contracts for me there and I don’t know about Sungjong but I don’t plan on being a model for the rest of my life. I want to earn as much as I can and open up my own office or buy my own apartment when I come back.” Sungyeol once more tried to justify his choice.

Sungjong looked at him disappointed. “But how come I didn’t hear about that?” The maknae felt that he needed to be consulted with everything related to his hyung modeling career.

“I wanted to tell you all myself.” Sungyeol explained softly.

“When the hell did you study Japanese? You don’t even know what Itadakimasu means.” Hoya asked a bit angrily.

“Excuse me?” Sungyeol looked up to Hoya a bit offended.

“You don’t either Hoya.” Woohyun teased him.

“Whatever. That doesn’t make my argument invalid.” Hoya sassed his ex-neighbor back.

“Language is not a problem for me.” The model assured and finished their discussion on this topic.

“What the hell are you going to learn there? Isn’t… Isn’t Japanese law system different from Korean law one?” Dongwoo asked, already accepting so his eyes started to fill with tears.

“It is, but I’ll learn about international laws and trading laws, there are many things that I can learn. This will be really good for my academic life.” Sungyeol said one more time expecting to be understood.

“What about your apartment?” Woohyun asked.

“I don’t want to be there anymore. I keep bumping into Haeun and that is a reminder of some bad things that happened between me and her. I can’t handle that anymore, what if I come to have a new lover? That would be super awkward.”  _It is super awkward._  He looked at Myungsoo from the corner of his eye and the younger was looking down his lap and looking like his soul had left his body.

“You just had to say so hyung, I’m going there right now to give her a piece of my mind.” Sungjong was about to lift himself and go out when, after a gesture of the taller, Hoya grabbed the maknae wrist and made him sit again.

“It’s fine Jongie. I’ll be leaving soon, and it’s not like she didn’t hear something from me.” He assured.

Sunggyu was eyeing Myungsoo with concern for some time now as the young guy kept his eyes down and his face hidden. “Myungsoo did you know?“ He asked carefully.

“No, I didn’t.” Myungsoo said trying his best to keep his voice steady and everybody eyed him quite surprised. If someone knew anything about Sungyeol it would be Myungsoo, they were attached by the hips lately.“When do you leave?” Myungsoo asked trying to be strong.

“Well, I have to find an apartment and because the classes will start soon so…” Sungyeol tried to beat around the bush but Myungsoo wasn’t having that.

“Say it.” Myungsoo pressed.

“Promise you won’t be mad at me?” Sungyeol looked at him with begging eyes.

“Just say it.” Myungsoo spoke firmly with more anger in his voice now, making the others surprised, it was so long ago that Myungsoo used this tone that they didn’t even remember that he could talk like that.

“Monday.” The model finally said.

“But it’s tomorrow, it’s too sudden.” Woohyun complained.

“I know. I already packed my things, I also made some trips to Yongin to leave some of them in my mom’s house.” Sungyeol explained as calmly as he could though he was really nervous about Myungsoo reaction.

 _Was that why you were trying to avoid me going to your place?_ Myungsoo thought hurt.

“We won’t even be able to hold a farewell party like we did for Sunggyu and Woohyun hyungs.” Sungjong pouted.

That’s it, Myungsoo couldn’t take anymore, he felt like crying.  _Why didn’t you say anything to me? I am your boyfriend. Were you planning to play with me and leave me all along?_  He got up from his chair as quickly as he could and went out in a blink of the eye without another word.

“Fuck Sungyeol, what have you done?” Sunggyu also raised from his spot and was about to go after the younger. “Was it fun playing with him? He can’t handle some things, you are his favorite you should know that.” Sunggyu spat angrily.

“I was not playing and though I know I fucked up big time, he needs to learn how to deal with separation and be a bit more auto-sufficient socially. I like him very much but I’m going to graduate earlier than him and we’re not going to be able to see each other every day. He is going to be a doctor with crazy shifts and I’ll be a lawyer, we will be equally busy.” Sungyeol spoke in a serious tone of voice that he rarely used on them but Sunggyu made a face at his explanations. “I’m teaching him that separation doesn’t mean rejection. He should learn that. And what about me? I have some damaged feelings too, maybe it’s about time that I fix up myself for good.”

“Whatever.” Sunggyu said angrily and turned away to follow Myungsoo, Woohyun glared at his model friend hard, he was pretty pissed about his friend leaving out of nowhere, he was also feeling betrayed by Sungyeol lack of consideration for them. A friend shouldn’t drop such news the day before.

“Hyung, I feel there is something you’re not telling us. Am I right?” Sungjong asked and the older model nodded.

“I met a person. I think I kind of like this person enough to have a new relationship.” He admitted fiddling nervously with the cup of coffee in his hands.

“What? When? Who?” Woohyun asked surprised. “Is that girl you have benefits with?”

"You’ve been meeting a girl?” The maknae asked feeling more betrayed by that statement. Was his secret ship not real and he just misunderstood?

“I won’t say anything more than that, but Myungsoo is too dependent and he’ll need to learn how to do things on his own. It’s for his own good too.” Sungyeol tried to sound like he deeply believed in that.

“Oh, I see. So you think he’ll hinder you if you were to have relationship.” Hoya asked completely misunderstanding what Sungyeol just said.

“No fucking way, we will hinder your relationship together. I demand to know who the girl is. She needs to have six approvals before dating you.” Woohyun said angrily.

“Yeollie, don’t go, I’ll support you with your girlfriend.” Dongwoo pleaded crying and Hoya ran a hand through the redhead's hair then brought him to rest his head on his chest, trying to comfort the older.

“Thanks, Dongwoo hyung, but I need to do this. I need distance from everything and everyone to know more about myself. I need to fix me, or else I won’t be able to commit 100% and I’ll end up hurt again or I would hurt the next person I date.”  _I’ll keep hurting Myungsoo even more._  “Japan will be a good time for me to figure myself out.” Sungyeol tried to explain his decision from this point of view.

“That is not fair for us hyung. Nothing against your professional choices but you should have told us before, not drop the bomb when you are about to go away.” Sungjong said angrily. “You hurt Myungsoo hyung too, you know that right?”

“I’ll talk to him, he’ll come around.” Sungyeol tried to convince himself but the truth was that he wasn’t so sure.

“Maybe not, he was pretty upset that you didn’t tell a thing to him first.” Hoya concluded still caressing Dongwoo hair.

“I am the one that should be upset, that kid is trying to steal my place.” Woohyun said annoyed. “But Sungjong is right, you hurt him, I didn’t know that he could be that sensitive because of a friend. And considering that you two got so attached so quickly I kind of understand his anger.”

“I know, he is like that because I’m different, I’m not like you guys, I’m special, I am his first…” He decided to stop before he spilled more things than he should when they were already pissed.

“First friend? Like first friend ever?” Dongwoo rose a brow as he spoke with a trembling voice. “That makes me hate you. You hurt my koala padawan. Hoya, do something!” Dongwoo complained.

“What do you want me to do? Should I beat some sense into him literally?” Hoya looked at the boy facing his chest trying to figure it out a way to make him feel better.

“I know that I fucked up with him, I know ok? I wanted to prepare him beforehand but he would cut me off every time I tried to bring the issue up or he was just too busy. I didn’t know what to do, he is sensible as a kid but in a grown-up body.” Sungyeol concluded grabbing his wallet and taking a few notes from inside. “I need to see him and try to fix things up, he won’t want to, but I’ll force him somehow. I’ll text you all about the time of my flight.” He took the rest of his Americano and stood up from his chair, throwing some bills on the table to pay for his part and probably Myungsoo and Sunggyu too. “One more thing. Please be there for him when I’m not able to. Don’t let people take advantage of him.”

__________________________________________________________________

Sunggyu found Myungsoo sitting on a bench with his legs raised up, arms circling them and his face hidden, he couldn’t really see if he was crying or not. In this kind of situations, Myungsoo would always react like that, separation was not a thing he could easily deal with, mainly because he knew that for Myungsoo separation and abandonment were the same thing. He remembered seeing the younger crying every time one of his friends would leave him and even if he didn’t want to admit at that time, it was a heartbreaking scene.

Myungsoo was always that way though, dedicating himself so much to others and then be left behind when they got what they wanted until he decided not to open up for people anymore. Sunggyu didn’t even know why and how Myungsoo and Sungyeol became friends, but he was sure that Sungyeol came like a tornado, shaking the younger world, and making him feel so comfortable that he wanted to have friends again. Myungsoo also had his heart broken a while back and Sunggyu wasn’t sure if it was completely mended, this could result in the biggest Myungsoo crisis ever.

He got closer to the boy and squatted in front of him as if he would talk to a kid, and emotionally Sunggyu thought that the younger man in front of him was one.

“Hey baby, are you crying? Don’t be like that, I am here for you, I’ve been trying so hard to be a good hyung to you, I’ll be here with you for whatever you need. Please don’t cry.” The older spoke softly.

“Hyung, how could he do that to me, to us?” The younger said ’us’ as in ’he and Sungyeol’ but of course Sunggyu understood us as ’their friends’. Myungsoo looked into the small eyes that his hyung had, with a mix of deep sadness and anger in his own sharp eyes, and searched for the answer to his question.

“He fucked up, I know. I know you will miss your best friend but you still have us here and I bet that he’ll keep in touch, you won’t even feel his absence.” Sunggyu ran a hand in the younger head. “He will come back, it is just a year.” Sunggyu tried his best to assure his brother but he hadn't much experience with that thanks to those fifteen years he tried to stay out of the younger life.

“No, no, it’s not the same thing.” Myungsoo whined.

“Why do you think that? Tell hyung.”

“Our friends befriend me because of him and now they won’t want me as their friend anymore, I’ll feel like an intruder. And you became a trainee and barely spends time with us too.” The younger explained.

“Myungsoo, do you realize that what you are saying is kind of insulting? After me, Sungjong knows you the longest, he always wanted to be your friend, it was you that pushed him away. Don’t you know that he felt hurt that you got closer with Sungyeol instead of him? Even so, he accepted because he knew you were happier?” Sunggyu said in a slightly scolding tone.

Myungsoo couldn’t properly retort to those arguments because Sunggyu was simply right and after hearing no answer, the older decided to continue his speech.

“Dongwoo loves you so much, he is always attached to you every time he needs a hug; he says no one gives hugs like yours even though he is head over heels in love with Hoya. Woohyun likes you and respects you as Sungyeol new best friend even though he doesn’t admit it, he just likes attention and, since I don’t give it to him, he keeps meddling between you two. You saved Sungjong from choking, don’t you know how grateful Hoya is to you? I swear he could kiss the ground that you step on just to thank you if he could. And me .. What can I say? You totally won me over, even though it took many years. You are my favorite family member now, you know me better than noona, even though she is my real sister.”

“Thank you.” Myungsoo mumbled looking down as Sunggyu moved his fingers to caress the younger cheeks.

“You shouldn’t thank me. You shouldn’t thank them, just don’t say those things to them or else everybody is going to be hurt. Sungyeol is going away but we’ll keep his place. We are as strong as seven now and will be as strong as six until he comes back to us. Tell me what exactly are you afraid of?”

“He’ll replace me. He’ll not need me anymore.”  _He’ll dump me._

“I think this is quite impossible. When he got rid of Haeun all his friendships grew stronger, he even keeps in contact with his friends from high school even if they all attend different colleges. You should know better, he won’t leave you.” Sunggyu tried to assure as patiently as he could.

“You’re right, I won’t.” Sungyeol voice was heard and Sunggyu went up, his legs were hurting a bit now.

“Sungyeol what are you doing here? If you came here to mess him up, even more, you should go.” Sunggyu stood in between the approaching Sungyeol and the younger boy on the bench that was trying to keep himself calm.

“Why so protective now hyung? What is exactly happening here? Is something happening behind my back again?” Sungyeol narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“The hell you’re talking about?” Sunggyu couldn’t exactly pinpoint what Sungyeol was referring to. Myungsoo didn’t say anything and just kept silent, looking to the ground.” The only thing happening behind backs here is you not telling us things.” The older accused and Sungyeol sighed.

“Leave hyung, I’ll take care of him. I need to talk to him alone.” The model asked the older.”I’ll calm him down.” He assured and the older sighed at that.

“No.” Myungsoo attached himself to his hyung body. “Don’t go.” He didn’t want to be alone with Sungyeol, he didn’t know what he might do to him, after all, once he saw Sungyeol he felt some anger rising in the pit of his stomach.

“Myungsoo, I think is better if you talk to Sungyeol and solve things, I know you’re upset but maybe if you two talk now it will avoid complications for you later. If you don’t like the things he says, call me. Hyung will solve things for you.” Sunggyu caressed his face a bit more before detaching the younger and turning away to leave and Myungsoo looked down to the ground not moving after that. Sungyeol took the initiative to walk closer and when he passed the older, Sunggyu grabbed his wrist and spoke lowly so only he could hear. “Hurt him and you’ll go to Japan with a black eye, don’t underestimate me. I’ll be in the café if you two decide to go back.”

“We won’t need you, go home.” He shook his wrist free and approached the younger in the bench. He waited until Sunggyu body disappeared before talking to his boyfriend.

“Myungsoo…” He tried to hold his lover's hand but Myungsoo took his hand away.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Myungsoo asked looking down to the ground.

“Myungsoo I…”

“Why didn’t you said that to me before? I am your boyfriend! Or is it possible that you want to dump me now that you used me?” Myungsoo hissed in anger.

“That’s…”

“Tell me everything from the beginning. I want to know EVERYTHING.” The younger demanded and now Sungyeol didn’t have excuses not to say everything.

“I made that decision before we got together okay? I was scared, I couldn’t handle things. Everything started to happen in early February when we were in bad terms and you were spending your time with  _that_ girl. I had no guarantee that I was even going to be eligible and I didn’t know I was going to keep on passing those tests. I wanted to see how far I would go since I was never first place in anything. In the end, it was just between me and my friend Eli. He had better overall scores and his language scores and his letters were not bad… but I outdid his language scores, which meant I wouldn’t have any problems in adapting…”

“Why did you never discussed anything with me?” Myungsoo asked sounding completely betrayed.

“I tried many times to tell you but something always happened and I couldn’t find the proper way or time to talk and I knew you’d react badly.” Sungyeol tried to explain.

“That is no excuse. I know I can be a little bit short socially and emotionally but that much I can comprehend and process. You shouldn’t have gone through it without discussing with me.” The younger said in greeted teeth, with every excuse Sungyeol gave him he got more angered.

“Myungsoo, you can’t dictate my professional life, this is going to be important for me in the future.” Sungyeol didn’t want to use this argument even if it had a bit of truth in it because it would seem like he was a selfish bastard, and he was up to some point, but if he wanted Myungsoo in his future he needed to be more than a pretty face.

“You’re right, I can’t, but I can dictate how I want my relationships to go. I want to love like my parents do Sungyeol, having a partnership in every level, and that was what I have been trying to offer you, but it seems to me that you don’t want that. When you asked me to become your boyfriend I was so happy because I thought you wanted too…” Myungsoo was now looking at his lover in the eyes, with a strong glare.

“I wanted, I still want.” Sungyeol argued back but was ignored by his lover.

“I thought our relationship was solidifying, but now being ‘boyfriends’ only seems like a label and in reality, we aren’t more than friends with benefits, which I told you I didn’t want to be. You passed a great opportunity for us to grow as a couple, you missed the point that whatever decision one take might affect the other and with that, you showed no consideration for me.”

“That’s not true, I was trying to find a way to tell you in a way it wouldn’t hurt you.” Sungyeol argued and Myungsoo scoffed.

“Have you ever thought that I would rather not start a relationship that was fated to end? That I didn’t want to get more attached than what I already was? That makes me suffer from being this way? It was my decision too and you overlooked.”

“Myung, it doesn’t have to end, it’s one year only and I can commit to you. I will come back. I know you said you didn’t like long distance relationships but let’s try.” Sungyeol tried to reach for his boyfriend's hand again but this time the younger got up to his feet only to continue glaring down at his lover.

“Yes, I said I didn’t like. What person would prefer a long distance relationship when they have their lover within their reach? Even so, I could compromise to one if you had the decency to discuss things with me beforehand, we could have figured something out. But now, who says I want to?”

“What?” Sungyeol said surprised. He thought Myungsoo was going to be mad but he didn’t think that his lover would lead the conversation to where it seemed it was going.

“Sungyeol, I am a human being, I have feelings, aren’t you tired of playing with them?" Myungsoo turned his back at Sungyeol and spoke with a pained tone."Because I am tired of being played.”

“I did not play you. Myungsoo, you’re taking this wrong…” Sungyeol said in a panicked voice, getting up and placing his hands in Myungsoo shoulders. How could Myungsoo think that? Their relationship was going so well.

“Tell me exactly what you did then Sungyeol.” Myungsoo said angrily turning around to face the model and freeing himself from Sungyeol hold. “How can I take this wrongly? You knew whatever was happening and decided to keep a secret, that’s not what couples do, and that much I know. Don’t you know how betrayed I feel right now? I feel that all my efforts were pointless, you were already set to leave me since the beginning, I feel that I was not worthy of your trust and consideration which is absurd because, in this small amount of time that I’ve been with you, I tried my best to adapt to your needs.”

“You’re making me feel guilty.” Sungyeol mumbled looking to the ground.

“Sunggyu hyung is right, I am so gullible, so naïve…” Myungsoo started pacing back and forth in an effort to release a bit of his anger and frustration. “How could I trust you? Someone that hurt me so much? How could I hand over my body, heart, and soul to someone that is not sure about his feelings?” He stopped to look at his boyfriend and Sungyeol could see how his lips were trembling and his eyes were becoming glassy. “Someone that can’t even bring himself to say that he loves me?” His voice came out with a crack and barely audible.

“Myungsoo you are right in everything but I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t know how to deal with it. This has nothing to do with feelings because I lo…” Sungyeol couldn’t continue his sentence because Myungsoo interrupted him once again.

“I can’t stay like this Sungyeol, I’ll let you go.” Myungsoo concluded sadly with a choked voice and quivering lips.

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol asked shocked, his lips starting to quiver as well.

“Don’t misunderstand Sungyeol. I love you. Aside, my family, you’re the person that I love the most in this world, but you are stomping on my feelings and taking my love for granted and I can’t deal with that. Let’s take a break from each other. Go fix yourself in Japan, or whatever you think you’re going to do, and then, when you come back, we’ll see where we stand.” He tried to sound confident but at this point, he was not sure about anything anymore.

“No Myung, let’s not break up, let me fix this, I’ll skype you and I’ll text you. You won’t even feel that I’m in another country, Japan is so close anyway, you can go visit me, and I can come to visit you too. I’ll remain faithful to you. Nobody will take your place not as a friend or as a lover.” Sungyeol begged, his own voice coming out desperate.

“What you do from here on it's not my concern anymore.” The younger spoke as cold as he could.

“Don’t say this.” Sungyeol tried to grab his lover's hand but Myungsoo pulled his hand away. “Are you really sure Myung?” The model asked in a trembling voice.

“Sungyeol… only God knows I didn’t want to resort to that but you pushed me.” Myungsoo put his hands on his face trying to recompose himself.

“I’m sorry, It’s totally my fault.” Sungyeol looked down at his hands. “I’m so stupid, I keep hurting you even though that is not what I want.” The model stopped a moment to ride his guilt trip. “Do you think you can give me a last chance when I come back? If you deem me worthy of course.” He asked tentatively.

“I don’t know, a lot can change in a year. You’re crazily beautiful, many people desire you, you’ll be alone and you’ll miss home… maybe you’ll find somebody else and when you come back you won’t love me anymore, I also don’t know what I will feel in a year. I can’t guarantee anything but a conversation when you come back.” Myungsoo said trying to think realistically but he knew that forgetting Sungyeol wasn’t going to be an easy task and he was not even sure if he really wanted that. Right now he just felt so angry.

A heavy silence fell upon them as they both tried to contain the emotions that came with the end of their brief relationship.

“Let’s promise each other something then.” Sungyeol suggested grabbing the younger attention.

“What? I don’t know if I will be able to promise you something more than that.” Myungsoo said harshly.

“In honor of our good times - because I know we had some - if things turn out different and one of us don’t want the other anymore… let’s promise to give each other proper closure.” Sungyeol pleaded. If it was for them to end things it was better not to have things hanging, perhaps then they both would be able to move on.

“Let’s see when you come back.” Myungsoo spoke sharply then turned around to go away, he wanted, no, he needed to be anywhere but near Sungyeol right now. He started to walk back to his car but Sungyeol ran after him grabbing his wrists.

“Wait…” The older turned him around smashing their lips together. Sungyeol kissed Myungsoo slowly and softly and even if Myungsoo was angry, he responded to that, matching easily to Sungyeol pace. They had no rush to part, that kiss was full of sorrow but also sweet in its own way, but Myungsoo was sure that this was going to ruin his attempt to be strong and sort of get a hold of his emotions for once in his life.

“Goodbye Myungsoo.” Sungyeol breathed once they parted.

“Goodbye.” Myungsoo turned around and walked fast to his car. He knew that this kiss would linger not only in his lips, but in his memory, marking the end of their brief relationship just like it marked the beginning.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“I’m just sorry.” Sungyeol said looking apologetically to Myungsoo that had tears running down his cheeks. “I’m really, really, sorry.”

“What? Nooooooo! Where is my happy ending?” Sungjong screeched.

“OH MY GOD,  that was actually a breakup? Now it makes sense why he wasn’t at the airport with rest of us.” Hoya thought aloud really shocked, he barely got over the fact that the two were dating and now they have broken up and that was in college, only God knew what happened between them from there until now.

“How could you Sungyeol??? Myungie was so sad. No matter how many hugs I gave him he would always be sad.” Dongwoo was also crying like the empath he was.

“Sad? That is the biggest understatement ever”. Sunggyu said sarcastically glaring at Sungyeol and getting up which made Woohyun and Hoya quickly jump on him. “YAH! Get the hell off me. I need ice cream or else Sungyeol will go directly to the ICU. Woohyun can you please? Ice cream?” The hamster tried to beg and Woohyun, that this time was on top of Hoya, ran to the kitchen to bring Sunggyu more ice cream.

Once he came, Hoya let go of the hamster and sat near Dongwoo again, trying to wipe the pink haired boy tears, but Dongwoo batted his hands away. Meanwhile, Sunggyu ate his ice cream peacefully throwing a mysterious smirk at Woohyun.

Sungyeol got close to Myungsoo and started massaging his nape and whispered a few things in the younger years that made the younger nod every now again, seeing that Sungjong got angered. How can Myungsoo still talk so nicely and still be close to Sungyeol after all of this?

“If I were you I wouldn’t talk to him ever again. I would feel played by him.” Sungjong muttered.

“Yeah right, don’t say these things when you fall so easily for Sungyeol charms.” Hoya said sarcastically. “You forgave him quite easily.”

“You call to be on bad terms for almost a year easy to forgive?” Woohyun asked with raised brows. “Hyung had a better relationship with me even after that drowning prank that you planned, Hoya”

“Don’t make me remember that again, Woohyun.” Sunggyu spoke with his mouth full.

“It’s not like that hyung, Sungyeol hyung apologized to me. He was under the spell of the bitch that time so I forgave him and ever since then he has been treating me right. And should I mention that we were never involved romantically? That changes everything.” Sungjong said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and his cousin was just dumb for not noticing on his own.

By now Myungsoo had dried his tears already and was looking down at his feet while Sungyeol tried to make everyone focus again, the story was far from being over. 

“What really happened when I was away? I mean, I want to know the detailed thing.”  Sungyeol asked with a confused raised brows. He knew a few things that happened but nobody spoke much about that year with him later.

“Nice question, let’s understand why Myungsoo hyung became a zombie. I hate when you guys become zombies.” Sungjong offered.

“Ahnn, that was…” Myungsoo inhaled deeply ready to tell a part of the story that he wasn’t so proud of.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol was frozen in place for good five minutes after he watched Myungsoo run to his car and sped away without even a glance back. He stared at the street even though he couldn’t see Myungsoo black car anymore. He slowly picked up his phone and typed a message to send to their group chat.

 **Lawyeol: Guys, I'll embark at 7 AM.** He waited but didn’t receive a reply from any of his friends.

”They are really pissed with me”. Sungyeol mumbled as he looked at his phone then put on his pocket again. Honestly, it was ok. He knew that with time his friends would get over it if he apologized for enough but Myungsoo silence worried him a bit. He decided to let Myungsoo have a moment to sort out his feelings and he would probably say at least yes or no.

He went back to the bench where Myungsoo previously was and put his hand there. That empty space was almost tangible now. He never expected that Myungsoo would take this to the extreme and break things off but he knew that this result came out of a choice he made and he had to accept that. He spent so much time worrying about how to deliver the news that he didn’t think what would happen after. The younger was so embedded in his life, he didn’t think how he would be able to deal with Myungsoo absence and even if he thought it wasn’t right for Myungsoo to make his life revolve around him, he couldn’t change the fact that he was used and he would miss it.

As he thought about that, he regretted the way he dealt with things, why he must fuck up every time? Why must Myungsoo let him go  _this way_? He didn’t want to be separated  _this way_. Soon he saw a drop of water fall on his shirt. Then another came, and another. But he couldn’t feel the rain, the drops were always falling at the same place. He was crying. He put his hands on his face as his tears intensified.  _Shit._

Crying or not, Sungyeol decided to be in the privacy of his apartment, so he got up and started walking there, it was not that far. Sungyeol dragged his feet home and in between blurred eyes, he saw some couples holding hands as they came back from their dates in that late hour. He couldn’t help to feel sad and bitter at that, he and Myungsoo would never have this kind of memories on their dates not in the past and not in the future.  _If_  they had a future that is.

Soon enough he entered his apartment wiping his tears and his room without even turning the lights on. It was better this way, it reflected the way he was feeling. He fell on his bed for the last time, all his luggage was already packed and he wasn’t even going to bother to change into his pajamas.

Sungyeol had to embark at 7 AM, and that meant that he had to arrive early, which means waking up super early or not sleeping, which, with all that had happened, it would probably be the second option. He honestly tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes Myungsoo face would appear with a sad and hurt look in his eyes. Sungyeol tried everything he could think of but the results were still the same, he ended up tossing and turning in the bed as he cried and sobbed.  _Why? I know I fucked up, you had all the right to be upset, angry and even ignore me but why break up? Don’t you love me?_

It seemed that his brain couldn’t get why Myungsoo reacted this way, didn’t he think things in a long run? How could Sungyeol stay in Myungsoo life like that? If Sungyeol stayed as a model after graduating he would be working hard with craziest schedules. His company deemed him variety material and wanted to send him to transition to TV and Sungyeol didn’t want to. He wanted a normal life at the time and he wanted now too. But not the normal way Korean society expected him to have because being with Myungsoo required him abdicating some things, some really important things, but he could do that for his lover. Only for him.

But he didn’t want to weight down Myungsoo too. And hell, Myungsoo was one of the best students of Seoul U, Sungyeol knew that his lover had a great future ahead of him due to his competence and knowledge and would probably have a job waiting for him once he graduated. But he… he had nothing of this. If he wanted to be with Myungsoo he needed to be on the same level, or at least in a level that enabled him to keep some of his pride, he didn’t want to live off of Myungsoo.

The time to get ready and go to the airport was coming, so after debating himself if he could, he gave in and sent Myungsoo a private message. If the younger decided to come he would still have some time.

 **Lawyeol: I’ll have to embark at 7AM. Will you be there?** It took only a short time for Myungsoo to answer but when he read it he flinched, feeling like Myungsoo punched him in the stomach with the words of his message.

 **Skinshipsoo: Your guts appear at the strangest times. There’s no reason for me to go there.** Sungyeol decided that even so he wouldn’t give up so easily so he quickly wrote a reply. He had to try again. He wanted to see Myungsoo again, maybe apologize once again and make the younger take some of his words back so they could date again.

 **Lawyeol:**   **… they’ll ask about you.**

 **Skinshipsoo: I don’t care, I need to be alone.** Myungsoo short 9and apparently irritated) answer came a few seconds after Sungyeol sent his own. He bit his lips and before he noticed he was sending another text. This time pleading.

 **Lawyeol: Please… Come to the airport, let me see you one more time.** Sungyeol waited five, ten, fifteen minutes but Myungsoo didn’t answer anymore. The model sighed heavily. He knew Myungsoo was angry and he would need some time to get it over.

The lack of response hurt Sungyeol. He felt as if Myungsoo was drawing a line there and that he couldn’t get rid of. He felt his heart heavy and became scared, he didn’t know what to do if he changed all his beliefs for the younger and they didn’t end up together.  _Please Myungsoo, please don’t decide on stopping loving me._  He cried once again that night but soon his phone went off signaling that he needed to start getting ready. He turned the alarm off and wiped his tears, going to the bathroom on autopilot. He took a cold bath to calm him down and changed his clothes.

After a brief look over his apartment, he found everything in perfect place, he didn’t forget anything. He took his wallet and phone and put them in his backpack together with the clothes he was wearing the night before.

Going to the airport with bags so big was a problem but he had called a cab over the phone and the guy was going to come any minute. He locked his door and hid the keys under the mat as his landlord instructed him to do, then made way downstairs. On the way to the airport, he couldn’t help but think what Myungsoo was doing, or was going to do.  _Please don’t hide away from me anymore_ ,  _please don’t stop loving me_. Sungyeol could only pray that Myungsoo didn’t ignore him and let him try to fix things.

__________________________________________________________

Myungsoo drove without real direction for good forty-five minutes until he pulled over at some street side. He took a deep breath in but instead of releasing calmly he started to hit the steering wheel.  _Why, why, why? Why do you always fuck it up Sungyeol? Why do you push me to do things I don’t want to?_ After another fifteen minutes of abusing his car, he resumed his driving.

He drove randomly through the streets of Seoul for hours as he remembered every little thing in his relationship with Sungyeol. From the conversation they had that lead them to their first date to his birthday, when they finally got together and made love for the first time, and then every little thing they did together until the conversation they just had. He wanted to know what he had done to make Sungyeol not say anything, but he couldn’t find anything.

He tried hard to think and maybe his anger was clouding his judgment right now. He concluded that his smart brain was useless when it came to Sungyeol and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find the answer he wanted. Maybe what Sungyeol said was true, maybe the model was really thinking on the right time and right way to tell him. He thought about how he would have reacted. If it was before they started going out he would try to go with Sungyeol no doubt on that; if it was later he would be hurt but after anger passed they would figure things out right? He could go see his lover in Japan every month, after all, he had some savings that he could easily use for this, unless… unless Sungyeol didn’t want him there…

 _“_ _Are you saying that you don’t want my company?”_ Suddenly a figment of the conversation he had with Sungyeol on the day he found about the plane tickets hit him. Was this the main motive of Sungyeol wanting to go?

“Omg!” Myungsoo said aloud with big eyes as he stopped at a red light and the realization hit him. Did he suffocate Sungyeol? “But he never said anything…” Myungsoo mumbled.

 _“…_ _I knew you’d react badly.”_ Sungyeol voice played in his mind.

 _Fuck._ He probably had some fault in it too, but he couldn’t change the past and that also didn’t change the facts that he waited until the last day to tell him. That fucking hurt so much.

But up till now the model only have seen him angry or sad or suppressing his feelings, he couldn’t have known that he could be hospitalized if he couldn’t handle things. So Why? Why?

 _Hospital_. Myungsoo sighed then shook his head to make thoughts about that go away… It was probably only a matter of time. But as for right now… He was about to return to his musings about Sungyeol when his phone went off signaling a message.

 ❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **:** **I’ll have to embark at 7 AM. Will you be there?**

Sungyeol was really something. Did he think that after that kind of conversation Myungsoo would be fine enough emotionally to see him this soon? Fuck no! Myungsoo broke things off but was he fine with it? Far from it. He knew if he saw the model in the airport he might do something that he would be ashamed later. He’ll probably beg Sungyeol to stay and say that he would change, and that, of course, wouldn’t happen, Sungyeol would still go. That also would bring the other's awareness about their relationship and after that conversation, he didn’t want to deal with the questions he was sure would come now.

_You want me to be auto-sufficient? Auto sufficient it is._

**Skinshipsoo: Your guts appear at the strangest times. There’s no reason for me to go there.** Myungsoo typed quickly and sent it, he was about to toss his phone on the passenger seat when he received another message from Sungyeol.

 ❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **:** **… they’ll ask about you.**

 **Skinshipsoo: I don’t care, I want to be alone.** Myungsoo groaned annoyed and wrote his reply as fast as he did with his first answer.

 ❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: P** **lease… Come to the airport, let me see you one more time.** Sungyeol sent another message and Myungsoo couldn’t even bring himself to reply out of anger.

“JUST STOP!” Myungsoo hated screams, but he couldn’t help but to scream at his phone, then took out the battery tossing everything in the gloves compartment. “Just stop!” He pleaded to no one then tried to breathe in and out to calm himself.

He decided to turn the radio on to see if that could do the trick but it seemed like the universe wanted to crush his mixed feelings even more as the first song that played was about a breakup.

_If you ever leave me, baby, leave some morphine at my door, cause it would take a whole lot of medication …_

“Damn you, Bruno Mars” He changed to another station.

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me, cause my world revolves around you and it’s so hard for me to breathe. Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air…_

“Fuck you two too.” He hissed, what was up with these stations playing these kinds of songs simultaneously?

Myungsoo stopped at a red light and changed the radio stations again only to hear the soothing voice of his uncle come out from the speakers. Jaejoong often sang to him through the phone, he knew all of his uncle songs from Hug to the most recent one by heart, and from all the songs that he could listen right now, why it had to be this one?

Myungsoo was startled a bit, the song was already halfway through so he decided to leave it there because, usually, his uncle's voice was the only thing that could calm him down.

_Other than the empty spot that is yours, Everything else is in its place  
My heart must be broken because it can’t comprehend that I’ve let you go_

Myungsoo looked to the passenger seat that Sungyeol often used to ride with him. He gave Sungyeol so many rides that when he had to drive one of his friends or one of his cousins or even his mother it felt weird, it felt wrong. That was Sungyeol spot.  _Sungyeol spot…_  He didn’t really know if this was his fault or Sungyeol. The fact was that Sungyeol was a huge part of his life, they spent too much time together, in the car, in the older apartment, even sleeping together in his own bed.  _How will I be able to sleep there now?_

The lights were already green and if it was earlier he knew that some other car was going to be honking for him to move by now. Myungsoo decided to drive again and change the station but when his hand got close to the button he couldn’t bring himself to it.

_Don’t leave, my love, I won’t be able to see you ever again  
At any place or time, whenever you are tired and worn out, please return to me_

His uncle's voice came emotional as he pleaded for the person to whom he wrote this song for not to leave his side and Myungsoo couldn’t help but hate the way it also portrayed his feelings at the moment. True he let Sungyeol go, but deep down he didn’t want that, he wanted Sungyeol by his side, but the feeling of betrayal he felt was so big. Why Sungyeol? Why did you have to do this?

Also, Sungyeol never said 'I love you'. He never made sure that Myungsoo knew if he was achieving the goal of earning his heart or not and that was one of the reasons Myungsoo let him go this easily. In the end, he felt that if Sungyeol didn’t love him yet his feeling would easily wave in a city with so many temptations and that apparently Sungyeol knew well enough. He might want to try a relationship with another person. He didn’t think Sungyeol was a cheater but he thought that in this scenario he could one day receive a phone call from Sungyeol and the model could break up over the phone. No, it was best to not expect anything than to expect and be even more disappointed later.

_You have to be happy, my love, until that day, until we become eternal  
If you forget me and erase me without a trace…_

As Jaejoong sang the last words of that song his lips quivered again, his eyes filled with tears and after all night trying to be strong his façade crumbled down, together with his tears that came like waterfalls. His vision became blurred and he couldn’t possibly continue driving for long, but as he concentrated enough to recognize the place around him, he knew he wasn’t far from home. He drove a little bit more and now he tried to wipe his eyes with trembling fingers, this was not a good sign. He needed to get home soon.

 

 

 


	37. Airport Mess - No air – Re–offender – Punishment - Blues – What can I do? – Nothing is over

 

 

Sungyeol arrived in the airport after forty-five minutes, such early hour to flight had his perks, he didn’t have to worry about traffic. He found his friends huddled in a circle in front of the company he would be traveling with.

“Guys, you came.” He gave them a small sad smile. Even Woohyun and Sunggyu were there. Everybody but Myungsoo. It was a good decision putting sunglasses, at least they couldn’t see his red eyes this early. Sungyeol moved to do his check-in and the group accompanied him as they kept talking.

“We had to right? Although you were not a good friend it doesn’t mean that we are like you.” Hoya spat at him.

“And to think that your flight is this early too. We almost didn’t sleep. Hyung you should know that we models have to sleep to actually look good right? And considering the trainee lives from hyungs they need sleep too.” Sungjong complained mad because he was missing his beauty sleep.

“Although you didn’t deserve we came because it was your last day. We took a nap at my place.” Woohyun said rubbing his eyes a bit.

“Yeah, but we are so much in trouble. We snuck out late night yesterday but we didn’t sleep at the dorm, I bet the managers are fuming right now.” Sunggyu complained while crossing his arms. “We have to go directly to the dorm from here, and I have to drive Woohyun mom car back to his place.”

“If you want you can hail a cab, guys, I can drive the car to Hyunnie's place. Or you can take a ride with Myungie when he comes.” Dongwoo assured and put each of his hands over the two trainees shoulders. At the mention of his former lover, Sungyeol instantly looked to the ground and that raised Sunggyu interest.

“Sungyeol...” The oldest started with a warning tone, his hands forming fists. “Tell me you apologized and you guys solved your issues like I told you to.”

“I… we… yeah, we talked… you can say we reached an agreement.” Sungyeol said biting his lips right after.

“So, is he coming?” Dongwoo cheerful voice asked.

“I don’t think so.” Sungyeol admitted sadly and Sunggyu took Dongwoo hand from out his shoulder and distanced himself to call Myungsoo.

“Is he being the bad friend now? You two totally deserve each other.” Sungjong mumbled to himself and nobody seemed to have heard him but Woohyun.

“Don’t say that, for once I understand how the kid feels.” Woohyun said crossing his arms over his chest in a clear display of displeasure.

“So he is still mad at you.” Hoya concluded.

“I… he didn’t take my apologies really well.” The tallest admitted and looked at the ground in shame.

“He is not picking up.” Sunggyu came back to his group of friends with desperate eyes.

“He said he wanted to be alone.” Sungyeol finally said. "But I thought that would only apply to me."

“Shit Sungyeol. He can’t be left alone at moments like these. I’m going to find him.” Sunggyu said worriedly and turned to go out of the airport.

“Why?” Dongwoo asked confused.

“Wait, hyung, you can’t possibly leave us here. We have to return the car, my dad has to work you know? And then we have to go to the dorm.” Woohyun called and ran after his fellow trainee. “Why are you so concerned? Let him be alone a bit so his anger will fade eventually. I’m tired of your weird behavior towards him.” The younger complained only for the older stop and turn to glare at him with his small eyes.

“Woohyun, there’s a lot you don’t know about us. Myungsoo is special to me in a way you’ll never be.” Sunggyu spoke harshly then poked Woohyun in the chest. “ _You_ stop with  _your_ weird behavior towards him.” Woohyun was taken aback but he managed to hold his stance and challenge Sunggyu with his eyes.

Sunggyu usually ignored Woohyun jealousy but this time it didn’t even seem like Woohyun was being jealous, the younger trainee was just stating facts, so they were surprised to see the older acting aggressively like that in a matter of minutes when they were getting along so well since they started to live under the same roof.

“The hell, hyung?” Hoya and Sungjong said both shocked and synchronized while Sungyeol and Dongwoo watched the scene with furrowed brows.

“Car keys.” Woohyun demanded to put the palm of his hands upwards and Sunggyu intensified his hold on the keys, that was the fastest way to get to Myungsoo right now. Sunggyu growled internally, how he regretted accepting to get rid of his car when they became trainees.

“Please, I have to find him…” Sunggyu swallowed a bit of his pride, and the others were shocked, Sunggyu wasn’t one to plead like that, but for once in his life Woohyun didn’t falter with that.

“I asked for the car keys.” Woohyun said again firmly. “I won’t let you fuck it up other people over someone that doesn’t want to be helped and that I don’t even know.” Sunggyu was ready to retort to that but Woohyun cut him before he had the chance. “How can I know a person that doesn’t open up? He probably only hangs out with us because he has some shadowy interest in you and Sungyeol."

“That’s not true… Myungsoo likes you guys too, he is just hard to crack.” Sungyeol defended. “Give him more time. I won’t be here this year, he’ll bond better with you all if you don’t abandon him.” At least Sungyeol was certain about that, as long as the others didn’t turn their backs Myungsoo would be fine in terms of friends.

“Yeah, Hyunnie, aren’t you exaggerating?” Dongwoo put a hand on his cousin's shoulder trying to calm him down but the younger didn’t move.

“Kim Sunggyu, you’re giving my father car keys or else I’m telling everyone our little secret.” Woohyun threatened but Sunggyu still didn’t move. “I can get creative.” The younger reinforced his threat.

“Fine.” Sunggyu said through gritted teeth and was about to press the keys in Woohyun hands when he changed his mind and retreated his hand a bit. “This is the second time you disappoint me.” Sunggyu said looking at Woohyun eyes then placed the keys in his hands and turned around towards the exit.

“The fuck was that?” Hoya asked

“Secret, what secret?” Sungjong asked with a frown in his delicate features.

Woohyun watched his hyung go out and only then his tough façade crumbled and he almost fell to the ground, he was lucky that his cousin managed to support him just in time. “Omg, Hoya help!” Dongwoo pleaded and Hoya helped Woohyun as his ex-neighbor seemed as his strength has left his body.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Sungyeol asked as he came close to the younger trainee with Sungjong in his tail.

“What’s going on?” The maknae was beyond confused now.

“Guys, I’m sorry. Woohyun, I’m sorry. If it wasn’t for me nothing would have happened.” The model said guiltily.” I’ll make it to you ok? I’ll keep in touch with everyone, I’ll try to talk to hyung and Myungsoo too.”

“Good look with that hyung.” The maknae sneered.

Woohyun managed to find some strength in his body again and pulled himself together to speak with Sungyeol properly. “You better hold on to that promise Sungyeol. It seems like every time you get a problem with Myungsoo I get dragged into a fight with Sunggyu hyung. This time I honestly believe that Myungsoo only needs time to put up with your bullshit, but if I find out that something else happened and the car could have helped him, your pretty face will face my fists.” Woohyun paused briefly and then his demeanor changed as he let it out a whimper. “I can’t lose hyung Yeol, I can’t.”

“You won’t hyung, I think Myungsoo won’t let that happen because of him either. Just get along with him when I’m not here ok?” Sungyeol begged.

_Passengers to the flight ST 701, with destination to Tokyo, Japan, embark through Gate 8. Passengers to the flight ST 701, with destination to Tokyo, Japan, embark through Gate 8._

“I… I have to go.” Sungyeol announced and every one of his friends gave him a quick hug.

“Yeollie, please keep in touch ok?” Dongwoo said wiping a single tear out of his face.

“Take care of yourself.” Sungjong added a bit stiffly.

“Kick some Japanese ass.” Hoya punched him lightly in the arm.

“I will. I’ll keep you updated too. Bye guys." Sungyeol waved and ran for the metal scans. He had to find the gate asap.

__________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Crappy friend.” Woohyun crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. “I didn’t even remember that, but now that I do… The only reason your sorry ass is safe with me is Myungsoo and because that fight made me compose If You Close Your Eyes, our first 1# hit.”

Sunggyu was tense with jaws clenched and his ice cream was half eaten and melting right now. Sungyeol got behind Myungsoo and shrunk himself.

“I… I… fear for my safety. Can we please stop for today?”

“No." Myungsoo said firmly. “You have to face your fears, every one of them.” He then he made a small smile. “I find it funny that now you are scared of hyung.”

“I didn’t know that he was your brother before.” Sungyeol complained.

“I can’t follow this.” Dongwoo threw his hands in the air, pouting, clearly frustrated.

“I think it’s better if more people hold Sunggyu hyung down.” Hoya said after he saw Sunggyu face getting red with anger.

“Hyuuuuung~, snap out of it. You don’t want to make me sad right? Because I would be really sad if Sungyeollie died.” Myungsoo made his eyes round and teary again and whined.

“Oh my god, that’s Myungsoo aegyo?” Hoya asked raising his brows and not sure what to feel about that.

“F-fine.” Sunggyu put a hand in front of his mouth to hide a smile that was threatening to come and turned his head away.

“Oh my fuck, Myungsoo teach me how to do this.” Woohyun demanded. “Mine doesn’t work.” _If only I could make Sunggyu fall for my aegyo_ … He thought dreamily.

“That’s because you don’t have aegyo anymore, aishh, I don’t know how your fans like your greasiness.” Dongwoo complained.

“He really is a monster.” Sungyeol said in disbelief looking at the younger but was still grateful that Myungsoo, once more, saved his ass. “An aegyo monster.” He repeated impressed. So there was more to Myungsoo aegyo than his pouting’s and sulking states. He felt his doom come in the form of Myungsoo aegyo, he would fall for it every time.

“Let’s continue with the story. It’s late and if this gets boring I’m going to end up sleeping.” The maknae complained.

“There’s no boring with us Jongie, there is only drama.” Myungsoo said with a sad smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo parked his car and went to the front door having difficulties to even find the keyhole and properly insert his keys there. Once he got inside, he plopped down face first on the couch. His face was a mess and he was crying like there was no tomorrow, already having trouble to breathe. The first to notice him was Moonsoo that woke up too early and came from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands. He rushed to his hyung side, happy that the other came back home.

“Hyuuung, hyunnnng where have you been? Have you been out with your friends? Did you see Sunggyu hyung? Wait, hyung, why are you crying?” The maknae asked trying to poke his hyung back warily.

“M… M…. Moon…soo… I….” Myungsoo turned his body to face the younger as he tried to control himself but his feelings were overwhelming him, he couldn’t talk much.

“Omg, Omg, what do I do? Ommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  The kid started to shout desperately to wake his mother and while she was coming he was searching Myungsoo pockets to find his phone, knowing that he probably had to call his father too.

“Yah! Kim Moonsoo, why are you shouting this early in the morning?”  She nagged but when she came closer and noticed that Myungsoo arrived a crying mess so she changed her demeanor. “What happened baby?”

“Omma, what do we do? Should I call appa? Noona? Hyung?” Moonsoo asked nervously but that wasn’t really necessary because Sunggyu burst through the door at the right time.

“Myungsoo, thank god I found you home brat.” He came close only to look at Jisoo desperate eyes. “Omg, Jisoo shi grab whatever you need, I predict this is his worst crisis ever.” A look at Myungsoo sad face and he understood everything, the loneliness the younger was already feeling.

“Why?” She asked confused.

“I just know. Come on, call noona and dad. I’ll bring him to the hospital as fast as I can.” He urged.

Sunggyu manhandled Myungsoo in the younger car, already complaining about his back, but drove him and the other two to the hospital as fast as he could. Myungsoo was freaking out and was worse than the last time so thank god that Sungyeon and his dad were already ready for them and once he got there they took him to receive treatment. After they kept Myungsoo under control enough to give him a sedative and put him on the breathing machine, Sunggyu climbed on the bed to calm him down. This time Moonsoo also climbed and they squeezed themselves on the small bed to comfort their brother.

When the sedative made Myungsoo sleep, Sunggyu climbed down the bed, leaving Moonsoo there, and went out of the room to meet the other adults that were sure waiting for him to explain something. At the same time, Jisoo entered the room to keep an eye on her kids while the others talked outside.

“Sunggyu I thought you two were becoming closer, aren’t you taking care of him?” Jongwan asked angrily the moment he saw Sunggyu. “Why this happened twice since you two became ‘close’?” The doctor made air quotes in the air.

“What?” Sunggyu asked dumbfounded. This was the first time he was able to see his father in four months and that was how Jongwan was speaking? It was totally the opposite of what he had imagined, he still expected an apology about the slap he received and was also what was happening showed him the opposite of what his father had written in his birthday card. He felt confused and hurt. He didn’t know how exactly to respond to that. “Myungsoo is not a baby anymore, he doesn’t need that kind of care.” Sunggyu spoke warily and Sungyeon tried to intervene before a fight could break loose in the middle of the hospital.

“Guys stop, this is not the place and not the time.” Sungyeon pleaded but her father ignored her.

“Are you fucking up with me Sunggyu? You know Myungsoo has a lot of issues, he can’t control his feelings, you shouldn’t let people take advantage of your brother, you should be on alert at all times.”

“Excuse me?” Sunggyu said irritated. “Am I his caretaker now? One thing is to try to be a good hyung which I am trying to do with him and Moonsoo, and I must remind you that I have no experience with brotherhood, noona is more of a mother to me and this accepting thing is really recent; and another one is creeping him up and following his every step, which he doesn’t like and I can’t do it."

“It doesn’t matter what he likes, it only matters what he needs.” Jongwan said surprising everybody.

“The hell dad?” Sungyeon asked totally weirded out. “Of course his opinion matter, Myungsoo is having some friends for the first time in his life, if Sunggyu sticks to him too much Myungsoo won’t be able to develop completely, even though he likes Sunggyu company.”

“No, now that Sunggyu and Myungsoo have a good relationship Sunggyu has to take care of his brother. It’s his responsibility to make sure Myungsoo is able to function properly away from home. They go to the same college for god sake, Sunggyu has to help him.” The doctor retorted, completely disagreeing with his daughter

“Dad you’re exaggerating. I don’t know what happened but Myungsoo is getting better.” Sungyeon tried to talk some sense but was ignored again.

“You call this getting better Sungyeon?” The doctor asked sarcastically and when Sungyeon was going to retort to him her brother interrupted.

“I haven’t accepted him as my brother to be acting like that. Do you think I never did anything for him? Do you think he stopped being bullied out of nowhere? I had to fight people that were picking on him a lot of times, but I don’t want and I can’t and I will never do it again. You didn’t even care why I always appeared injured at home, you just thought I liked to fight. Good grades, a profession like yours, taking care of Myungsoo, getting closer to your new kids. Why everything I do is not enough for you? You didn’t even want me to follow my dreams, how could you have said the things you said to me? You never heard me sing!”

“Kim Sunggyu you’re not the focus here.” Jongwan growled. “Stop distorting things.”

“Yah! Enough!” Sungyeon got mad with them. “Stop fighting in my hospital! Kim Jongwan I am your boss, why the hell you’re acting up in your workplace? You have to set the example.” Sungyeon spoke louder to get the two men attention.

“I am sorry noona but only God knows when I’ll have the chance to see you all again, I am already fucked up so I need to say things that are bottled up.” Sunggyu was softer with his sister but turned to glare at his father. ”Am I really the one distorting things? I don’t think so. You’re the one that is putting me as the bad guy here when I am clearly showing that I changed my behavior towards him. How in the world is this my fault? I have nothing to do with this. Myungsoo is not a baby anymore. If he has issues, treat them, you’re the doctor. I can’t be possibly taking care of a 20-year-old guy every minute when I live the life of a trainee, in singing and dancing practices every time when I’m not in college. And did you ever asked how I was?” Sunggyu stopped to take in a breath and answered sarcastically. “Noooo. I wonder if it was me in Myungsoo place you’d be as worried. I bet you wouldn’t even care.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Jongwan growled.

“I know enough.” Sunggyu hissed then spoke in a disappointed tone. “And to think I naïvely believed when you sent me that card. Just forget about it. If you don’t want to try I won’t be doing any efforts either. I knew it was too good to be true. I wonder why I even considered that you could be sincerely trying to get closer again. You were probably bribing me to make the first move.”

“What? Now you’re just imagining things, that was not bribery.” Jongwan defended himself hurt by that specific remark.

“It doesn’t matter. You know I can’t be bribed for serious stuff. I don’t want this fucking phone." Sunggyu searched his pockets for his phone then pushed it in his father chest. “You can stick that phone up to your…”

“Hyung?” A small voice came from Myungsoo room door and all eyes turned to see Moonsoo with teary eyes looking at them and with his mom beside him.

“Omg.” Sungyeon spoke surprised.  _Did the maknae hear it all? Was the kid there for too long?_

“What is happening? We can hear it all from the inside.” Jisoo asked concerned.

 _Fuck._  “It’s better if I go.” Sunggyu turned around to go but Moonsoo ran after him and hugged his waist.

“Hyung, where are you going? Hyung, baby hyung need us. Don’t go.” The maknae pleaded.

“I have to, kid, I'm not welcomed here anymore. Don’t worry I’ll find a way to see you when I can.” Sunggyu got down and hugged his youngest brother tightly. “I love you ok? Take care of your hyung when I am not around.” Sunggyu spoke and then tried to go out but Moonsoo was trying to follow him at all costs.

“Moonsoo!” Jisoo shouted and his father ran to avoid the maknae going after Sunggyu. Once Jongwan grabbed Moonsoo he dragged his son back to his mother and Sunggyu took this chance to dash out of the hospital.

“Gyu hyung left. It’s all your fault, It’s all your fault.” The maknae started to squirm in his father hold crying. “I hate you, I hate you.”

Jisoo approached them and hugged her son. “Jongwan, look at what you did. Myungsoo is already in a bad condition, you just managed to make both Sunggyu and Moonsoo angry, what is wrong with you? Now I can’t possibly be here with Myungsoo when Moonsoo is distressed too.” Jongwan was frozen in place as he received a scolding from his wife. “Let’s go, baby, I will bring you home and I’ll try to find a way to talk to Sunggyu later ok?” The maknae nodded but was still crying. Jisoo pleaded for Sungyeon to stay with her other son with her eyes and then went out of the hospital, taking Moonsoo with her.

“Keep fucking it up and you end up alone, Moonsoo hates you, Sunggyu hates you, Myungsoo will hate you when he gets to know what happened, unnie is getting tired of dealing with this drama that keeps splashing on her sons and I am starting to hate you as well. I am warning you for the last time dad, throw your pride away, you’re this close to losing Sunggyu for good and your other kids got attached to him, they won’t forgive you.” Sungyeon scolded her dad and turned around to enter Myungsoo room and keep an eye on him, leaving the doctor at loss of words.

__________________________________________________________

Sunggyu took his time to go to the dorm. He knew he was very rude to his father but every time they met it was the same. Sunggyu received so many accusations, even if he didn’t do anything, that he couldn’t help to have his defense instincts kicking up every time. He was so disappointed in his father this time. It’s been around eight months that he started mending his relationship with Myungsoo, he even accepted the younger as his brother and organized a party for him. He was being as proactive as he could and all of that was for nothing as his father insisted on hurting him every time they met. Sunggyu was so pissed that he cried tears of anger as he rode the subway back to the dorms.

He wiped his tears then pressed the code to enter the dorm only to find Woohyun sitting on the couch hugging his knees and looking blankly to an turned off TV. He was going to go straight to his room when Woohyun started talking.

“Did you find him?” The younger asked but Sunggyu didn’t want to answer that question. If Woohyun had let him keep the car he would have brought Myungsoo to Hospital faster, so he entered his room and closed the door.

The younger sighed, predicting he wouldn’t get an answer, so he got up and opened the door to their room. “Go take a bath, the managers told me that we need to report to the CEO as soon as you appeared, everyone is mad at us.”

Sunggyu groaned but walked to his closet to pull some clean clothes and his towel and went to the bathroom. At least a bath would help his face be a little less swollen, at least he hoped so. Twenty minutes later they were at the door again wearing their shoes to go out. On the way to their company, they didn’t talk much to each other. Woohyun said that they should at least match their story but figured Sunggyu was angry at him and was simply pretending not to listen, so he quickly gave up.

They entered the company to find out the CEO was waiting for them.

“So you finally decided to appear.” The CEO used a sarcastic tone and both boys were looking down to the ground. “Where the hell have you been? I let you spent a few hours out, not a whole night out. You guys are friends, weren’t you in the same place? Why the hell you two didn’t arrive at the same time?”

“We were most of the time.” Woohyun spoke in a timid voice. “Something happened.”

“You are adults that have responsibilities bounded by a contract and I am aware that you have phones, can’t you call to explain? You need to set the example of good behavior since you two are older and everything you do can be used against you when you debut. Why did you separate? Were you with a woman Sunggyu? Why your phone is in the voice mail?”

“No.” Sunggyu answered calmly. “We slept at Woohyun place.” The CEO sighed, at least he wouldn’t need to deal with this kind of situation.

“What happened?” The CEO growled and Woohyun looked from the corner of his eyes to his hyung, waiting for what he had to say but the older chose to stay in silence. "Really? Is no one explaining fuck here? You have talent but if you don’t behave the way I expect you to, you will get kicked out. Do you two want this?”

Both boys stayed in silence. If Sunggyu wasn’t talking Woohyun wouldn’t be the one talking either, simply because he didn’t know what the fuck was going on with Sunggyu.

“The youngers are whining, saying I am giving you two preferences since you came, so I have to punish you guys. You’re going to stay when the others have days off, you’re going to wake up earlier to run and keep your bodies fit, you will be on a stricter diet now and you’re going to come back to the dorm later than everybody, your dance practices will get even rougher and you will be practicing dance way more than singing now. Also, I’m banning you two from the recording studio, you won’t be recording your own stuff anymore and even in college you'll be followed everywhere by a manager, do you comprehend?"

“Yes, sir.” The boys spoke in unison.

“Now get the hell out of here and go to your dance practice.” Both boys turned to leave but then the CEO remembered something . "Give me your phones."

“But Mr. Lee…” The younger trainee was about to complain but the Jungyeop interrupted him.

“What Woohyun? Do you think I will let you plot another sneak out? You won’t have freedom OR PRIVACY. Now phones.” The CEO insisted and Woohyun slid his hands into his pockets to grab the phone then put it at the CEO desk. “Sunggyu?”

“I don’t have a phone anymore.” Sunggyu spoke in a whisper.

“God, now that. Were you mugged? Robbed? Did your phone had important info on you?" Jungyeol asked in a mix of anger and concern.

“No, I just didn’t want it anymore.” Sunggyu mumbled.

“That’s even better.” The CEO retorted. “Now go.”

The two boys bowed 90 degrees and got out of the CEO office towards the elevator in silence but as soon as the elevator moved, Woohyun hit a button and the elevator stopped.

“Yah, Woohyun what the fuck are you doing?” Sunggyu asked irritated.

“He said a manager will be with us all the time, I need to speak with you alone and that’s my last chance.” The young trainee explained.

“I don’t want to talk to you, let me put this thing to move.” Sunggyu wanted to hit the button again but Woohyun stood in front of it and was not letting Sunggyu get any closer.

“Did you find him? Did something happen between you two? Why were you crying earlier? What would you throw away your phone?” Woohyun decided to ignore his hyung actions and ask everything he wanted to ask.

“Woohyun, I don’t want to or I need to report anything to you.” Sunggyu spoke in a wary tone.

“Hyung, we are trapped and I am your only friend here. I can help you if you tell me things. You know that I love you, I can do anything you ask me to. I want to help you, please tell me.” The younger gave a step closer to his hyung but Sunggyu backed away.

“I don’t want to.” Sunggyu repeated and Woohyun groaned.

“You’re mad at me because of the car? I care about Myungsoo, I would have let you borrow the car if it was an emergency but he was just upset.”

“Woohyun don’t talk about things you don’t know.” The oldest groaned.

“My issue with Myungsoo is exactly that, I don’t know what the hell is happening. Yes, I am jealous, yes sometimes I glare when you two are close but think it through, did I ever treat him badly?” The younger asked with a fierce look. “No. If Myungsoo feels bad or is hurting, you definitely should blame Sungyeol, not me, because I never freaking hurt him.”

“Don’t worry, I blame Sungyeol enough. But I am upset with you for different reasons.”

“Tell me what it is so I can apologize. If it’s about the car I already said…”

“It’s not about the car, it’s about everything. But you know what? I am not in the mood to talk to you.” Sunggyu crossed his arms and avoided the younger gaze taking a defensive posture. “Just let me be.”

“Just… just keep in mind that we are together for professional reasons now, please don’t mix stuff.” The younger pleaded and Sunggyu bit his lips and looked at the ground thinking.

Woohyun sighed. He turned to press the button and the elevator started to go down to the basement where they were supposed to go to the dance practices, the younger ones would have joy in complaining about them today. When they were about to go out of the elevator Sunggyu pulled one of Woohyun sleeves and decided to spill something to him.

“I found him. I left him in good hands but if you were to see him… It wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“What are you talking about? Did something serious happen? Did he get into some kind of accident?” Woohyun asked genuinely concerned.

“No, not accident but I can’t speak more. I promised him.” Sunggyu looked at the younger as if asking not to ask anymore and the younger decided to change the focus of his questions, thinking that Sunggyu was going to explain at least what happened to him.

“I see. But what else happened with you? Why did you cry? Why did you throw that expensive phone away?”

“That’s private Woohyun, it doesn’t have anything to do with Myungsoo. Let’s go, they will get even more pissed if we stay here.” Sunggyu put an end to their conversation, passing by Woohyun and the younger just sighed and followed him, it wasn’t like he could force Sunggyu to say things, he could be as tight-lipped as Myungsoo when he wanted to be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The CEO was not joking when he said that dance practices would intensify. Woohyun could clearly handle way better than Sunggyu, and he had to thank all the training he did for soccer for the past  6 years for that. But in Sunggyu case, he was being heavily mocked by the youngers for lacking physical skills and although he usually wanted to beat up these kids to a pulp (which he could do pretty well) he let it go since his mind was nowhere near the practice room.

“Yah, Kim Sunggyu, put your mind and effort into it!” The choreographer shouted and the youngers muffled a laugh at Sunggyu demise. “Do you really want to be an Idol or not? If you continue this way you will NEVER debut.”

The older sighed and went back to the starting position and the choreographer hit play on the song again. They have been here since around eleven and that meant ten hours of dance practice only pausing for lunch around 1 PM. Although the youngers found joy in having something to laugh about Sunggyu, they were starting to get pissed about having to do the same part of the routine over and over again, more than that, Sunggyu was pissed with himself. It was not like he could read a few lines and think about himself in the shoes of the main character in another universe where his problems didn’t exist. In dancing he had to pay attention, if his mind drifted he would lose balance, trip and fall or he would be offbeat and that meant redoing things.

When the choreographer finally gave them a five minute break, some of the trainees continued dancing to another part of the choreography even without song and others sat to catch their breath, but one thing they had in common, they were all glaring at Sunggyu as he chose to sit alone with a bottle of water far from Woohyun.

“This guy can’t even dance properly, he is hindering us!” One of the trainees groaned his dissatisfaction as he did the moves smoothly without the song playing.

“Just retire from dancing grandpa, you’ll never be on my level.” Another one that was even more skillful at dancing shouted and Woohyun couldn’t take these kinds of remarks anymore. He knew Sunggyu for some years already and he knew that the older was not one to lose his focus over nothing. He needed time and space to be able to recompose himself faster, those kids were not helping at all.

“Shut up, you don’t know what is happening to him. Let him be, he’ll be focusing again in no time.”

“That’s because you do know.” One of them said smiling sarcastically. “Care to enlighten us?”

“As if I would tell you something.” Woohyun grumbled. “It is hyung personal stuff.”

“HAHAHA, the wifey doesn’t know either.”  The same trainee mocked and fell on the ground laughing madly.

It had already been some time that this particular trainee was making those kinds of jokes implying that Sunggyu and Woohyun had a relationship going on. Even though Woohyun wanted he knew they couldn’t, so every time this guy said something like this it was like rubbing salt on his wounds and he felt bitter having the one he loved so close and still far apart. But once more he decided to let it go like Sunggyu wanted him to.

“Yah, not all of us have the privileges so it’s better if I improve“ Another one complained then turned to Sunggyu. “Just separate stuff man and focus so we can finish this and go home, my legs are aching.” The small-eyed boy just blinked and kept his gaze unfocused, completely ignoring the trainee that talked to him.

“We don’t have privileges. How many times do I have to say this?” Woohyun groaned and downed the rest of the water in his bottle.

“You guys slept almost two months in the same bed. Isn’t this a privilege for couples?” The one in the ground rolled around to look at Sunggyu. “Look at him, not even saying a word, but hey, isn’t this lovely? The wifey is defending the hubby. That’s so cute.” Woohyun lost his patience now and with Sunggyu mind far away to be able to hold him, he was going to finally teach this kid a lesson, even though he could get even more punishment.

Woohyun went after the trainee on the ground and grabbed his collar, pulling him to his feet and glaring fiercely at him. “I am losing my patience with you, boy. I am tired of hearing these kinds of comments from you. Why are you so interested in our sexuality? Aren’t you feeling confident about yours? Or perhaps you want to be in one of our places, so whatever happens between us in your head would be happening to you instead?”

“What? Why would I even…” The kid was red, trying to free himself from Woohyun hold and the trainees seemed to find the scene amusing. Although they knew the other for longer they were secretly wishing the two to fight and get kicked out so there would be less competition. Woohyun was preparing for a well-aimed punch but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Woohyun? Do you have some pills for headaches? I feel like I can’t focus if I don’t take one right now, my head is kind of killing me.” Sunggyu said softly and Woohyun let the kid go and turned to look at his hyung that seemed to say through his eyes that fighting that kid was not worth it.

“I am not sure.” Woohyun moved to look at his bag while the kid gruffed in anger sending daggers at his back. “If I still have it I think I left in the dorm.”

“It’s ok then. I’ll ask noona to drop some for me when we arrive in the dorm then.” The oldest started to massage his temples and got back to his corner to rest a little bit more.

At the moment two managers entered the room. “Grab your stuff, we are heading to the dorm, the CEO wants to meet all of you there.”

The younger looked at each other at loss of words, the CEO usually didn’t do this unless someone had to go away and they prayed in their little minds it wouldn’t be any of them. Sunggyu and Woohyun only wanted to get to the dorms, eat something and go to bed since their muscles were hurting.

Sunggyu spent the ride back looking blankly through the windows while Woohyun just watched him and sighed. There was something very wrong with him and, even though he wasn’t crying and his eyes weren’t red anymore, Woohyun couldn’t deny the depressive vibes coming from his, now quiet, hyung.

They all entered the dorms warily only to find a lot of food in a coffee table and the CEO already happily eating.

“Welcome home guys, come to have food. I am awarding you for your hard work with food today.” Something in the back of Woohyun head said that there was a catch in this so he narrowed his eyes and waited for the youngers to go first.

“Isn’t this your mom food?” Sunggyu whispered in Woohyun ear and pointed discreetly to a bag on the ground.

“Of course those who follow well the rules are the ones being awarded. Sunggyu and Woohyun misbehaved so they won’t get to eat this expensive and delicious food.” Mr. Lee smile seemed to want to irritate them and Sunggyu couldn’t help to think that Mr. Lee was being childish. Or it could be an act to just shut up the other kids that seemed pleased to enjoy that food when they couldn’t.

“Oh is that it?” Woohyun answered flatly in a fake polite tone. “That’s not a problem at all to me, you see, this is what I eat every day at home and yesterday I ate so much of this that now I can’t even look at it. But, still, thank you hyung, I hope you can always order from our place, it will be good for our business.” Woohyun smiled and bowed then trotted to his room leaving the kids with jealousy all over their faces and the CEO with his jaw hanging low in disbelief at Woohyun sass. Yeah Woohyun wouldn’t go down this easily, he learned how to sass with Sungjong and Hoya and he wouldn’t hesitate to do just that, today he was already fucked up enough.

“I apologize on his behalf. Woohyun is a bit bitter about today but I know we are in the wrong, I was in the wrong mostly. I’ll talk to him to be more polite.” Sunggyu bowed 90 degrees and turned to go after Woohyun. He was with the door already open when the CEO regained his senses and called him again.

“Sunggyu, wait, I need to talk to you.” The small-eyed boy groaned internally, all he really wanted now was to have a date with his pillows.

“Yes, sir?”

“Pack your things, your sister is coming to pick you up in…” Mr. Lee looked at his watch. “In fifteen minutes I think?” Half of the trainees were trying to hide their smirk, Sunggyu was really going down, it was all they needed, a strong opponent out of the game.

“Wh–why? Am–am I being cut? This kind of situation will not happen anymore.” Sunggyu stuttered but was loud enough for Woohyun to hear from the bedroom.

“Just do as you are told.” The CEO said and got back to his food as if nothing was going on.

“Yes, sir.” Sunggyu put his head down and entered the room closing the door against him and sliding down until he hit the floor.

“What the fuck was that hyung? Don’t tell me you just got kicked out. Fuck hyung, you can’t leave me alone, I can’t go on without you.” Woohyun scrunched on Sunggyu side and tried to shook him off his shocked state.

“Woohyun… Woohyun… what now? I have nothing. Nothing.” Sunggyu looked without focus to the ground.

“Don’t say this hyung, you have me, you will always have.” The younger whispered.

“No Woohyun, that’s not it.” Sunggyu managed to look to Woohyun with the saddest pair of eyes Woohyun has ever seen. “I don’t have a place to go. I don’t have my apartment anymore, nor my car and you will be here and I will not… we will separate. And I...”

“We aren’t going to separate… I will talk to the CEO to have you back again, if he doesn’t want it I will drop too…” Woohyun blabbered without batting an eyelash.

“NO, NO you can’t do this Woohyun. You have to stay, endure and debut as a soloist. Make me proud ok? I don’t want to ruin your career too. One day we will be together again, we will stand at the same stage, I can promise you that.” Sunggyu finished in a whisper and then tried to get up only to be embraced by Woohyun.

“Hyung where are you going then? Your sister place? Your father's? I need to know where to find you. You also need a phone to speak with me, I will not let you out of my life.” The younger spoke sincerely.

“I don’t know. Noona has a boyfriend, I won’t be able to stay for a long time in her apartment and I can’t go to my father's, I rather die right now than to go to his place.” Sunggyu said in a hurt undertone and Woohyun let him go to look at his hyung eyes and caress his hair.

“Why? Didn’t he want to be on good terms with you again?” Sunggyu took Woohyun hands off of himself and moved to the closet to take his things out.

“No. He lied and I naively believed because it was something I always wanted to happen. Woohyun, he hurt me again, that’s what happened with me today.” He finally confessed and suddenly all Sunggyu behavior made sense, even though he didn’t know how the hell Sunggyu fought with his father again. “Of course I am no saint either and I said some pretty disrespectful stuff too because I am tired of the way he treats me... I am tired of being like this.”

“Hyung, I am sorry that I didn’t notice, but I am also thankful you told me. I’ll try to help you out, I’ll send a message to mom through Dongwoo and you can use my bedroom for as long as you want.” Woohyun assured him.

“You’re crazy.” Sunggyu turned around and stuffed his clothes into one bag.

“Why am I crazy?” Woohyun furrowed his brows not understanding what his hyung meant.

“It’s your place, Dongwoo is there, it’s a recipe for disaster and it’s going to be awkward.”

“Nonsense. Dongwoo moved on and my mom loves you more than me. You’ll get to eat her nice food every day and if you aren’t lazy enough you can even learn how to cook.” Woohyun tried to convince him. “Why don’t you go to your noona apartment now and think things through overnight? You can tell me what you decided when classes start and I’ll arrange things with Dongwoo.”

“Why you are so nice to me? Stop it, I don’t deserve it.” Sunggyu said as he caressed the younger jaw.

“Because I lo…” Woohyun was going to confess for the umpteenth time since he met Sunggyu, and this time maybe he had a chance, but he was cut off by one of the twins that got inside the room so the small-eyed boy retreated his hand and turned around to close his bag.

“Sunggyu ya. I think your sister arrived.“

“Thank you hyung.” The boy adjusted his bag in his back and walked outside the room with Woohyun trailing behind him with a sad face. Sunggyu directed himself to the CEO. "l pray for all of you to succeed. Thank you for having me.” Mr. Lee looked at him a bit dumbfounded and watched Sunggyu give a quick hug on the twins and Woohyun and go out of the dorm, only regaining his senses when he heard Woohyun slam the door to his room shut.

The CEO ran out of the dorm and managed to see the door of the elevator closing so he put his hand to open and saw a surprised Sunggyu inside.

“Mr. Lee?” Sunggyu asked warily and the CEO entered the elevator and waited for the door to close before speaking again.

“Sunggyu, why haven’t you told me?” The CEO asked him in a serious tone.

“Told you? Told you what?” Sunggyu blinked innocently. He had no idea what the other was talking about.

“That you had to go to the hospital because of your brother.” The CEO hit the stop button and the elevator stopped.

“Ahn that..” He bit his lip and looked down to his feet.

“You don’t sound concerned about him.” The CEO raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t misunderstand, I am, but the time I spent at the hospital was enough to fight with my father again.” The younger said bitterly, tears forming in his eyes so he quickly wiped them. “Sorry, I don’t like to cry in front of others.”

“Oh. Sunggyu, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” The older man ruffled Sunggyu hair.

“That’s fine. I haven’t told anybody, nobody knows he is my father and he doesn’t care about me anyway.” The boy said bitterly.

“Sunggyu, don’t speak like that, he is your father.”

“Sorry hyung–nim but you don’t know anything about our relationship.”

“I just wanted to tell you that sooner or later you’ll have to face him liking or not, your sister will bring you to the Hospital.” The CEO said.

“Then I don’t want to go.” Sunggyu groaned. “I can’t believe I have to resort to my grandmother. Fuck my life.” The CEO didn’t really follow what Sunggyu was talking about, he just registered the first sentence.

“You'll have to. Your brother woke up around an hour ago, he is not good Sunggyu, your family wants you to go there to calm him down, they say everybody tried, even the youngest.”

“God, Myungsoo why?” Sunggyu rubbed his hands on his face suddenly feeling even more tired. “Well, I have to go there now. But, God helps me if my dad appears, I am not in the mood to see him or else fist fights will happen. I can already see headlines ‘Former Nell singer and his ex-trainee son come to fist fights in a hospital’."

“I don’t know your sister but she seemed the type that won’t let that happen.” The CEO chuckled.

“Whatever.” Sunggyu crossed his arms. “Can this thing move? Noona gets pissed easily.”

“Sure.” The CEO pressed the button and the elevator moved again. “But think about your brother, you love each other, hang in there for him until he gets better. Then you can come back and we can resume your training.”

“Am I not being kicked out?” Sunggyu eyes got big with surprise.

“I hope you didn’t mind my little act, they have to think I'm not being biased. I was going to do this then call you back after some days but after you sister called me - and how did she get my personal number? - I had to let you go to take care of your brother. So you’re not supposed to tell Woohyun this, he also has to think that any of you can be kicked out if you don’t please me. I am not saying you should suck it up to me but you need to do what I tell you.”

“She probably threatened Jaewon uncle, he is scared of her.” Sunggyu said not really believing what Mr. Lee just told him.

“I also heard that your practice was a mess today. Take this time to regain your focus and think how to separate stuff, I can’t have you like a mess every time you fight your dad. Be more professional, I need you to set the standards high, you’re my best trainee.” Mr. Lee advised.

“Thank you hyungnim, you won’t be disappointed in me.” Sunggyu squeezed the CEO hand and bowed 90 degrees and the door to the ground floor finally opened.

“Now go, your sister is waiting. Call me when you’re ready to go back and buy a new phone.” The CEO ruffled Sunggyu hair then pushed him out of the elevator and hit a button on the elevator to go up again.

“Thank you again hyung.” Sunggyu smiled brightly at the CEO as the door closed up. Then he ran towards his sister car to make her stop honking in front of the dorm building.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Woohyun was sprawled on his stomach in his bed writing some lyrics on one of his college notebooks.

You said we’d meet again someday  
As you held my hand and whispered  
But now I can’t do anything for you anymore  
Do you know how I’m feeling?  
Where are you and what are you doing?  
You haven’t forgotten me, have you?  
What if the smallest memories disappear from me?  
Will this fearful heart reach you?  
This street that I used to walk with you  
Now I’ll get used to it  
As if nothing happened to me  
On the day we meet again  
I won’t let go of your hands  
Stay by my side so we won’t grow apart ever again  
When I close my eyes  
I see your turned back with tears  
I send it off to the wind as my heart aches and my throat dries  
My heart endlessly grows smaller as I can only watch you from afar  
I only have tears, I can’t turn back the times we spent together  
Just like you and I when we first saw each other  
If we meet again, I won’t ever let go of your hands  
Don’t go far away from me ever again  
Because you’re my everything  
When I close my eyes  
I see your turned back with tears  
I send it off to the wind as my heart aches and my throat dries  
My heart endlessly grows smaller as I can only watch you from afar  
Days I couldn’t stay by your side  
Now I’ll give them all to you, until always  
When I close my eyes  
I see your turned back with tears  
I send it off to the wind as my heart aches and my throat dries  
My heart endlessly grows smaller as I can only watch you from afar  
I close my eyes and see the days we’ll be together  
You…

If you close your eyes. Woohyun quickly wrote as the title of the song then closed his notebook and slept holding it tight.

 

  
  


 

 


	38. The Kids Aren't Alright - I’ll stand by you - She laughed - Bathtub talk

 

 

**Present**

“So I was moping and worrying about you in the dorm and you were with Myungsoo?” Woohyun complained punching Sunggyu shoulder with enough strength for Sunggyu to know he was upset.

"Yah! He was sick and he is family, I had to be there.” Sunggyu retorted trying to protect himself from his bandmate while the others looked at them amused.

“You should have told me at least that you were in the hospital with your brother. You jerk, I thought you got kicked out. I spent a week sulking and my performance dropped. It was so hard being alone there, I hate you!” Woohyun complained loudly.

“Woohyun it's ok… now,  this doesn’t even matter, you two debuted together as a duo.” Sungyeol tried to interfere only for Woohyun look angrily at him.

“It’s your fault bastard, if you haven’t said things a day before Myungsoo wouldn’t be at the hospital, we didn’t need to get punished and Sunggyu hyung wouldn’t need to leave the dorm. Also, my mom thought I died because I didn’t call her for a week.” Woohyun growled and Sungyeol gulped, he knew that Myungsoo would react badly when he didn’t say anything but he sure didn’t expect this kind of development for his hyungs.

“I am sorry. How would I know that would happen?” Sungyeol made a guilty face and tried to apologize but Woohyun just kept glaring at him.

“Guys, Why don’t we let Sunggyu hyung continue with the story?” Dongwoo said at the same time as he hugged Woohyun for him to calm down.

“Sure.” Sunggyu was quick to regain his focus and stop Woohyun from getting into a fight. “So when I got into the car….”

___________________________________________________

“Could you be any slower?” Sungyeon said as soon as her brother opened the door.

“Sorry, the CEO wanted to talk to me.” Sunggyu sat and fastened his seatbelt. “What happened? Why do you need me? I don’t want to come back to the hospital, I don’t want to meet dad so soon.” Sunggyu blabbered nervously and his sister sighed.

“Myungsoo woke up around an hour ago.” She explained.

“How is he?” Sunggyu asked more interested.

“A mess. Had asthma again, started to cry and tremble too. We tried to talk to him but he didn’t want to speak with anyone. We even tried to bring Moonsoo to distract him but he just kept crying and Moonsoo joined him. We had to sedate Myungsoo again. Unnie is worried, she said she never saw him like that, he couldn’t even talk´. We will try to talk to him tomorrow again as soon as he wakes up. I think you should give a try so that’s why I called your boss to let you come home.” Sungyeon explained.

“Home… I am far from having a home… I don’t have my apartment anymore and I live in a dorm.” Sunggyu said bitterly.

“You will always have a place to stay with me Sunggyu, don’t complain, I do everything I can for you.” She chastised.

“I am not complaining noona, but you know that I always wished to be somewhere else. I am tired of bothering you, you have to live your life too, don’t you have a boyfriend now?”

“Yeap.” She said dreamily. “He is so nice Gyu, I am in love.”

“That’s nice to know noona, if he treats you badly he can have a talk with my fists, I am sure Myungsoo will do that too.” He managed to give her a playful smile.

“Hahahaha Sunggyu, Myungsoo can’t hurt a fly that’s why you two never fought physically and he is at the hospital right now. But since is the thought that counts, thank you.” Sungyeon couldn’t contain an amused smile. They spent some time in silence while Sungyeon drove through the streets of Seoul, but Sunggyu was fidgeting in his seat in deep thinking. “Come on, spill it, I know you want to ask me something. “

“Noona, what if… what if he doesn’t tell me anything tomorrow? He doesn’t talk much about what he feels, I have to infer everything.” Sunggyu asked in a concerned tone.

“I don’t know Sunggyu, its ok if he doesn’t tell you anything tomorrow. I am not a psychologist but I think his mind is playing whatever bad emotion on loop and he isn’t as skilled at breaking the cycle. Our job is to help him do that for now, to take the focus out of that so this doesn’t reflect on his body. Once he is calm enough we will try again and we need to encourage him to seek professional help. So you go there and talk about whatever you guys do together, I am sure you have some problems too so you can speak about it with him, just avoid your fight with dad for now ok? I think if he were to learn about that it could aggravate his state.”

“OK. I don’t know if he’ll want to listen to me but I will try.” Sunggyu with determination.

“Why wouldn’t he want? He admires you a lot, in some ways you are what he wanted to be.”

“I hope he stays being the sweet guy that he is, I am too bitter about a lot of things, I don’t understand why he would want to be like me. Also, I don’t think he would want to talk about our friends. His best friend just left for Japan to study.” Sunggyu said absent-mindedly as he looked some outdoors on the streets.

“Is this it? Another friend leaving him? Why did you allow him to become close to a bad person Sunggyu?” She said frustrated.

“Are you blaming me too now noona?” The younger raised his brows as he turned to look at her with a hurt expression.

“No, but you said you have friends in common right so you should have known, no?” She asked confused.

“Not really, Sungyeol is a nice guy when he doesn’t prank and he and Myungsoo became friends out of the blue, none of them has ever said how they got to know each other. One day Sungyeol just dragged Myungsoo to our table and that is what I know. I tried to prevent it but the two of them wouldn’t bend and you can say that because of Sungyeol I accepted to deal with Myungsoo. I couldn’t possibly predict that he would tell us he was leaving for an exchange program a day before going out of the country, that’s why we are all sort of mad at him.” Sunggyu explained

“So the problem with this Sungyeol person is with you all? Wow. Was Myungsoo having another problem? Does he have a lover? He told me some time ago that he liked somebody, Sungyeol could have been the last straw.” She was quick to form a theory.

“Not that I know. I know for a fact that last time it was because of the person he loved, but he seemed to have moved on. He never spoke about a girl to me.” Sunggyu explained and she sighed giving up.

“Let’s worry about him tomorrow, we have others things to take care now.”

“Hm?” Sunggyu rose his brows confused.

“Moonsoo.” Sungyeon explained.

“What happened to him?” Sunggyu was still confused.

“He is behaving just like Myungsoo on a small scale, unnie doesn’t want to put her maknae in the hospital too.”

“Why he is like that?” Sunggyu asked with furrowed brows.

“Well, the person that spends more time with him is in the hospital and his other favorite hyung almost doesn’t appear and when that happens he fights badly with his dad. He is scared and sad, who can blame him? He can’t stop crying since morning and is even asking Jisoo unnie to talk to you every twenty minutes. I wonder how Jisoo kids can produce so many tears, it doesn’t stop coming you know…. we, on the other hand, are way tougher, we barely cry although we have our moments.” She concluded.

If it was any other day Sunggyu would laugh at her remark but not today. He sighed heavily and looked down to his hands on his lap. “It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have fought dad in a place where he could easily hear.”

“Don’t blame yourself, dad was the one being an ass, although you were disrespectful and I didn’t teach you to be that way.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Sunggyu sounded apologetic when she spoke about his manners.

“It's ok. Look, he is in my apartment and I’ll take you there to calm him down. Jisoo needs to go to Myungsoo and dad and I need to sleep. Just try to explain him things and comfort him in a way that doesn’t make him against dad, because he is already enough.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Isn’t obvious? I don’t know if he heard everything, but he took sides. That’s basically the result of your charms. He likes you as much as Myungsoo now. The number of questions we have to answer about you is no joke. Independent of what dad thinks, I know you are doing a good job as a hyung and I am proud of you for that.” She gave a pat in one of his tights and a little squeeze in his knee before putting her hands again on the steering wheel.

Although Sungyeon treated him as her own kid, she was his sister, but the warm sensation in his chest and the sense of accomplishment he felt when he was praised were wonderful, even though it was not enough because it didn’t come from the person he wanted that to come from. He put his hand over her in the gear and squeezed briefly.

“Thank you, noona.” He added a small sad smile. “I love you.”

“I know you do silly, you’re my baby, liking or not.” She pulled the car in front of her apartment building before letting out a smug smile. “I’m going to kick ass at being a mother someday.”

“I bet you will.” He agreed before they went out of the car. “And I won’t have anyone babying me anymore.”

“Are you going to get some Myungsoo issues in reverse?” She hooked her arm with Sunggyu and draged him towards the elevator.

“No. But you know that kids need attention and I will be secondary in your life. I’ll be secondary to everyone's life.” He spoke looking down at his feet.

“Nonsense. Why don’t you find a lover then?” She pressed a button and the elevator door closed.

“Lover…” Sunggyu repeated sadly. “I had the opportunity to be with someone amazing noona but I continuously fuck it up with this person, also I can’t in my actual circumstances, and it’s not like a lover is going to solve all my issues.”

“It’s true… but still… if you find somebody to love maybe you'd be less bitter and smile more. You won’t care so much about dad and will focus on her…”  Sungyeon insisted.

“Her…” Sunggyu mumbled as he turned his gaze away.

“Well Sunggyu, you know about your life the best.” She said giving up. “Just know that those who love you won’t stop loving you if another person comes by and if you had understood this earlier…”

“If he had me understand this earlier…” Sunggyu corrected her. “He should have prepared us, talked to us to explain… maybe let me play with Myungsoo before saying anything about marriage… It was a shock and then everything was me trying to get attention, in a bad way of course, but still.”

“I also didn’t know, or else I would have had some sorts of talk with you. Dad is so dumb and his expectations are so weird and unrealistic that I feel offended because he makes it seem as if I failed at your upbringing, which angers me because you were a kid being raised by another kid while he worked, what did he expect? You know what I find ironic? I used to defend dad but grandma is totally right, even if dad loves us to death he is totally incompetent with us, that’s why she gave up on him. Mom was good putting him in his place and handling us, but when she died he got totally lost… Jisoo unnie was good when she came because he seemed to want to actually be there for everyone again. But then you two fought and became the way you became. I also can’t take this anymore Gyu, I am tired of mediating and trying to advise you two when he behaves like that, he is the grown-up he should've known better.”

“Noona, it’s not your fault. You are the best sister in this world. You did everything you could for me, I don’t blame you for anything.” He hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

“I know… It’s just unfair… and I don’t like unfairness…”  At that moment the door opened and they had to come out so she changed the subject. “I hope you can deal with Moonsoo, I am so tired I need a lot of sleep.”

“I am tired too. I danced up ten hours today, all my muscles are hurting me as if I was hit by a car.” Sunggyu complained.

“Well, good luck at that.” She opened the door only to shout. “I am home, Moonsoo, I brought Sunggyu.”

“Hyuuuuuuuung~." The young boy came from one of the bedrooms with a tear stained face with his mother in toll just to hug Sunggyu waist.

“Thank god you two arrived, I was already doubting my skills as a mother to comfort him. Myungsoo does that better than me.” Jisoo said defeatedly as she spotted them.

“Unnie don't be like dad, don’t pass the responsibility to your kid, it does not good for any of them. I had to mature early to be able to take care of Sunggyu and we became such a mess.” Sungyeon nagged.

“I don’t like any better than you but Myungsoo likes this role and unfortunately for me, he is good at it.” Jisoo sighed deeply.

“You know about your kids unnie… Well, I need to sleep, good look with Myungsoo tonight and call us as soon as he wakes up, I am going to bed right now. Gyu, close the door when she is out ok?” Sungyeon spoke already going towards her bedroom.

“Bye Yeon.” Jisoo and Sunggyu said at the same time as Sunggyu caressed the crying kid hair and his mother turned to talk to him.

“Sunggyu-shi can you try to make Moonsoo stop crying? I need to take care of Myungsoo, your father needs to sleep too. He is waiting for me to get there so we can change places, and it would be good if I hadn’t to worry about our baby.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to be with Moonsoo but why doesn’t dad take care of him, isn’t his son? Why he must push responsibilities on us?” Sunggyu huffed annoyed.

“That’s absolutely not it Sunggyu shi…” Jisoo sighed and at the moment the kid decided to speak.

“I don’t want to see him. I never want to see him again. He is bad, that’s why Gyu hyung doesn’t live with us and doesn’t come to see me anymore. When baby hyung wakes up again he’ll be my appa from now on.”

“Myungsoo can’t be your appa, Duckie, because you already have one and Myungsoo is your older brother.” Jisoo massaged her temples as if she already explained this a lot of times but he insisted in saying this.

“I DON’T CARE!” The maknae shouted. “Baby hyung will be my appa and Gyu hyung will be able to come home and then we can live together here as the families of my friends.”

“Noona, you can go, I will take care of Moonsoo.”  He said then looked at his brother. “If you can stop crying, we will talk all night until one of us sleep first, or we can have a singing battle until noona comes to nag at us, what do you think?” The kid quickly wiped his face and tried to get calmer and Sunggyu smiled at his brother, finding the way he wiped his face cute. “Why don’t you go prepare for a bath? I will join you soon.” Moonsoo nodded and ran towards the bedroom and Sunggyu looked at Jisoo that was looking at him in disbelief. “Wh-what? Did I say something wrong?”

“You just called me noona.” She said with a sincere smile on her tired face.

“I-I…” Sunggyu stuttered not knowing what let him put his guard down and call her like that, he always called her Jisoo-shi.

“Can I call you Sunggyu now?” She asked expectantly and Sunggyu hesitated a bit before biting his lips and nodding. “Thank you Sunggyu. Maybe you think a lot of things about me but I want you to know that I forgave you for every stress you gave Myungsoo when you started to take care of his bullies when he entered school. I also know that everything deep down was your clumsy way of getting your dad attention and I tried to talk to him a lot of times over the years but he became such a difficult person.” She sighed. “Sometimes I think your mother was a saint…”

“My mom... I don’t remember much of her now but I remember she was really caring not only with us but with him too.” Sunggyu said sadly.

“You’re lucky you remember something, Myungsoo doesn’t remember a thing about his dad." Jisoo said and Sunggyu didn’t know how to respond to that and she decided to change the subject. “From all of the stories Yeon told me I came to admire your mom a lot and although I kind of developed some motherly love for you for every little thing you’ve been doing for Myungsoo, I know that you will never love me like that. But if you ever feel like giving your sister a break I can be there for you in her place and I will love to be able to help you in any way I can.”

Sunggyu looked at her in the eyes and only saw sincerity there.

“I… I would really like that.” He said shyly.

“Really? Can you come home from now on?” She asked excitedly.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Sunggyu chuckled dryly.

“Yeah right, because of your dumb father.” She said displeased and Sunggyu just blinked at her remark, when she noticed what she just said she was quick to apologize. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“You did. But go ahead, at this point I don’t mind.” Sunggyu shrugged pretending that he didn’t care about his father at all but she knew better than that.

“If you really don’t want to see your father you can call Sungyeon in advance when you’re about to have a day off and she can change his shifts so you can come home without seeing him. You can spend time with your brothers at the same time and it will be a nice change for everybody." She smiled. "What do you think?” She offered.

“It’s a good idea. Maybe when I manage to buy another phone…” Talking about phones her phone started to ring interrupting him.

“That’s your father.” She said when she looked at the screen. “He is probably tired … He and Sungyeon spent the day exchanging places as they tried to take care of Myungsoo and their other duties as I had to handle the maknae. It's better if I go now, I’ll call you when Myungsoo wakes up again.”

“Ok. Take good care of him.” He surprised her with a hug and she hugged him back.

“You became so nice Sunggyu, one day your dad is going to regret a lot.” She said patting his back. “It's better if go now before he gets too impatient.”

“See you soon noona.” Sunggyu smiled.

“See you soon Sunggyu-ah.” She smiled and left the apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunggyu closed the door and walked to the spare room to drop his bag there and look for his brother. He heard the water noise coming from the bathroom and decided to give his younger brother a small fright. He took the water gun he received as a gift on his birthday and filled up in the kitchen, then, he entered the bathroom without making noise and opened the curtain.

“Put your hands up young criminal or I’ll shoot.”

“Kyaaaaah.” Out of reflex, the kid started to scream and splash water on him so Sunggyu shoots him back until the little amount of water in his gun was over. Still, the kid continued to splash water on him with his eyes closed.

“Stop, stop... hehehe Moonsoo stop, I surrender.” The kid stopped and eyed him warily. “So you take baths alone now?” The kid nodded. “Are you really washing properly?” The kid nodded again. “I don’t think so, I'll bathe with you so I will be sure you are washing again.” Sunggyu concluded and started getting his wet clothes off. Oh how he wanted to get rid of those for some hours already, he wasn’t going to wait for Moonsoo impossibly long bath to finish.

“Whaaaaaaaaaat?” The kid shouted dumbfounded. And at that moment Sungyeon opened the door on them.

“What the hell is happening here?” She nagged the moment she saw the mess the bathroom was turned into.

“Kyaaaaaaaaah.” Both boys shouted with Moonsoo hiding behind his hyung. “Noona, what the hell? Can’t you knock? We are naked here. Would you like if we did this to you?” Sunggyu asked in an annoyed tone as he tried to cover up his body the best he could and she rolled her eyes.

“One, Moonsoo is a kid; two, I raised you; third, I helped to change both your diapers; fourth, I am a doctor; fifth I have a boyfriend. Did you really think I have never seen a….”

“What?” Moonsoo poked his head from behind Sunggyu that was still trying to cover his body.

“Noona!” Sunggyu whined.

“You’re wearing boxers Sunggyu.” She pointed with an unamused tone.

“But still, this is too weird, we are grown-ups now.” Sunggyu insisted.

“Ok, fine, I’ll go. But it's late, the neighbors and I need to sleep. Just keep the volume down ok? And remember to clean up your mess.”

“Yah! Go already!” The older boy demanded.

“Kids…” She mumbled then closed the door.

Sunggyu sighed and collected his wet clothes in a corner before joining Moonsoo on the bathtub.

“So where were we? Your hair.” He said as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo in his hands. “Come here, I’ll wash your hair for you.” Moonsoo turned around and Sunggyu put an amount of shampoo in his brother's head before starting to massage it. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice. I don’t think baby hyung knows how to do this properly.” Moonsoo said in an amused tone before becoming serious, sitting in complete silence.

“Moonsoo, remember when we first met?” The kid nodded while Sunggyu continued to massage his scalp. “I said you could talk to me about anything. Do you want to take the opportunity while we are here to ask me something?” The kid stood in silence. “Come on, I can hear your head thinking. You can ask… just make sure you ask one thing at time so you won’t confuse me. I will do my best to answer.”

“Will you cheat again?” The kid asked suspiciously.

“I didn’t cheat and I won’t cheat, but not everything has a right answer and you may hear something you don’t want to.” Sunggyu explained softly.

“Hyung, why our family can’t just be normal?” He asked a bit sadly.

“What is normal for you?” Sunggyu asked back and the kid didn’t like one bit.

“Hyung, you’re cheating again.” He whined.

“I’m not cheating. But the concept of normal varies from one person to another… if I understand what you’re talking about I’ll be able to answer you properly.” Sunggyu explained as he started to rinse his brother's hair. “So, what is normal for you?”

“Living with omma and appa in the same house.”

“You’re normal then.” Sunggyu assured.

“No hyung. What about you and noona? Why can’t you live with us? Why can’t we all live happily together?”

“Oh that. You said normal is living with omma and appa right? Your mom is not my omma. And appa is not Myungsoo appa. There are a lot of types of families, sometimes a kid lives with only their mother or only with their father, sometimes kids live with their grandparents, or an auntie or an uncle, and they all can be very normal even if their families aren’t traditional.”

“Where is your omma now? Why don’t you live with your omma then?”

“Because my omma died when I was smaller than you. Noona is a lot of years older than me so she helped to raise me and for a period of time, I lived with her. She is like an omma to me but she is my sister, our sister.” Sunggyu said as he passed a soap to the kid so he could wash his own hair.

“Why did she do that? Why didn't appa take care of you? Didn’t appa like you?” The kid asked and Sunggyu felt a pang in his heart, he wanted to know that too.

“Appa had noona really young, around Myungsoo age. But he continued to work and study to support omma and noona. After some time I was born, dad went to the army and I only met him when I was about to turn three. My mom was getting sick by then and a year later she died. My grandma helped to take care of us for a while but she and dad had a fight and he decided he would raise us alone. But dad still needed to work so noona said she would help him, and then she raised me.” Sunggyu explained his story but the kid didn’t seem to like that explanation.

“Hyung, that doesn’t explain…” The kid turned to Sunggyu that now had his eyes closed as he massaged his scalp before he was interrupted.

“I know, I am getting there. So when I met Myungsoo and your omma for the first time I didn’t like him.”

“Why? Baby hyung is so nice.” The kid said a bit offended. He didn’t know how anybody could not like his older brother.

“I don’t know, he really didn’t do anything to me but dad said he would marry your omma and I got angry. I thought that he would replace my omma and then me, so we fought for the first time. After we all moved in together I started to do mean things to Myungsoo. Things that now that I know him better I regret. Appa didn’t like that so we kept fighting and we both got really angry with each other, also appa treated Myungsoo really nicely and I was always getting jealous. When noona graduated and bought her first apartment I asked to live with her and since then I have never returned home.”

“But hyung, this is not right, the kids have to stay with their parents.” The kid retorted as Sunggyu closed his eyes and started to rinse his hair.

“I agree with you Moonsoo. That’s why you live with your omma and appa. But noona and I are grownups now. And when kids become adults they can choose what to do with their lives. If dad and I were in good terms nothing would please me more than going to live with you all. You probably don’t know about this because everyone treats you nicely, but it hurts when you fight a lot with a person that you love and admire, I tried to not fight with dad in front of Myungsoo so your brother thought for some time I chose to move out because of him and you, that was yet to be born. He thought I hated you both.”

“Did you?” The kid asked with narrowed eyes.

“No, I never hated you. I got angry many times out of jealousy but I don’t think it was hate. How can someone hate a kid as correct as your brother? Have you ever seen him misbehaving? I don’t think he is able to…” Sunggyu said in between chuckles but his brother interrupted him.

“Twice.” The kid spoke and Sunggyu opened one of his eyes to look at his brother, not sure about what he had just heard. “Myungsoo hyung misbehaved twice.”  The kid clarified and that caught Sunggyu attention. _Myungsoo misbehaving, that’s new._

“When? What he did?” _Did he order his books by color instead of alphabetically?_ _Or did he paint all his books covers in black?_ That was the type of rebellion Sunggyu thought Myungsoo did.

“He slept in Sungyeol hyung apartment once without notifying omma, but omma let it go because Sungyeol visited us the day after.” Moonsoo said carelessly as he filled Sunggyu water gun and Sunggyu chuckled. Was it Sungyeol influence then? At least Myungsoo seemed like a person and not a robot now. “And the other time, I couldn’t really understand well because dad kept shouting your name, and hyung started to cry then I started to cry, and hyung disappeared for some days until Sungyeol hyung called omma and said Myungsoo hyung was with him. Dad was really bad.”

“My name?” Sunggyu asked in disbelief, making a dumb comical expression as he left half of his head to be rinsed, and the kid laughed and shoot water in his face. Sunggyu quickly regained his senses then wiped the water out of his eyes before asking him.

“When was that? Why I never heard about that?” Sunggyu asked as Moonsoo started to fill the gun with water again. _Did dad really fight Myungsoo because of me? Why would he do that?_ These questions started to run in his head, his heart started to beat fast and he didn’t know what to feel about that.

“I don’t know, it was some weeks ago. I heard omma and noona talking when they were worried about hyung, but they didn’t seem to know why.” The kid answered as he looked at his hyung trying to figure out what part of his face was easier to shoot and get away with it.

“Were you there? Do you remember exactly what happened?” Sunggyu asked expectantly.

“Hyung was cutting some fruits for us to eat and then Dad came from work. We started eating together and dad asked about hyung friends and then at some point hyung said he was happy that Hyung Hyung called him. Why would someone be called Hyung Hyung?” Moonsoo got distracted as he thought deeply about that.

“Hyung?” Sunggyu thought a bit then snapped his fingers. “Ah, his name is not Hyung Hyung is WOO HYUN. That’s the boy with black hair that we fooled for food last time, he is older than Myungsoo and younger than me.” Sunggyu explained and Moonsoo seemed to remember.

“Ahnn. That hyung food is really tasty, can we have more?” The kid asked excitedly.

“Yeah, another day, this is really important, can you please continue?” Sunggyu pressed and the younger pouted before continuing.

“Dad asked hyung if he received good news. But hyung said he went to see you and was able to help you, and then dad got really weird and sent me to my room to lecture baby hyung. Hyung, I thought dad liked that you two became close, why he was like that?”

“I don’t know, maybe if you remember more stuff I am able to figure it out.” Sunggyu said sincerely.

“Oh, I see. Dad shouted a lot to hyung. I couldn’t hear much but he said your name many times and something about the hospital and that baby hyung did something really wrong.”

“What more?” Sunggyu grabbed his younger brother by his shoulders and shook him softly as if he believed that by doing that the kid would remember something.

“I don’t know hyung. I got scared to go down but the next thing I knew hyung ran up to his room and put some clothes on a bag and ran out. And then I couldn’t understand anything anymore and started to cry. I tried to go after hyung but dad held me, and I got angry and kicked him.”

“You had the guts to kick him?” Sunggyu said more amused than anything.

“I did!” The kid said proudly only for Sunggyu to release him and start laughing. When the laughter died he started to try to put the pieces together. Now that he lived with Woohyun he always knew whom the younger talked on the phone. He would call his mother and he sent good night messages to their friends through the group chat every night, when he laughed a lot or took photos of his clothes Sunggyu knew Woohyun was talking to Key. The only time he knew Woohyun specifically called Myungsoo was the day he fainted in the practicing room. Did they fight because of that? Why? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he only came to his senses when Moonsoo shoot water in between his eyes again. “Hyung, can we finish the bath?”

“Ah yeah, yeah.” Sunggyu quickly rinsed the rest of his head and grabbed the bottle of conditioner and put some in Moonsoo small hands. “You put in my hair and I will put in yours, massage it nicely ok?” The kid nodded and started to do as he was told.

“Hyung, I think I don’t like dad anymore.” The kid said after a while.

“Why?” Sunggyu asked surprised.

“Because he was bad to Myungsoo hyung and to you in the hospital too.” The kid said seriously as Sunggyu motioned him to turn around so he could rinse the younger hair.

“Moonsoo I don’t understand you, I said many times I was bad to Myungsoo and you don’t seem to hate me but dad was angry with Myungsoo once and you say you hate him already. Don’t you think you are being unfair?” The older asked softly.

“No.” The kid answered without batting an eyelash.

“Why?” Sunggyu asked confusedly.

“I don’t like people that hurt baby hyung feelings.” The kid answered matter of factly.

“What if I told you that I made your hyung sick like he is today?” Sunggyu finished what he was doing to wait for the kid reaction.

“When was that?” The kid said with a poker face similar to his middle brother and the older one didn’t know what to think about that.

“When I met him, on my birthday, I was nine he was five.” Sunggyu said warily.

“That’s ok; omma said hyung got easily sick when he was younger than me. It was probably not your fault even if you didn’t like him.” The kid shrugged.

“No Moonsoo. It was really my fault.” Sunggyu insisted.

“It wasn’t, you didn’t know and you are really nice to us when we are together and baby hyung really likes you, I don’t think you would hurt him now. But dad knows that baby hyung doesn’t like shouting, so dad is wrong. And that’s why I don’t like him anymore.”

“Well, you might be right.” Sunggyu said impressed with the kid argument and decided to get back at rinsing his own hair so they could finish the bath faster. “But that only proves things separately but not necessarily makes sense together.”

“What do you mean?” The kid asked confused.

“Maybe I wasn’t at fault that I made Myungsoo sick at that time but I was at fault because I treated him badly after that and dad up to some degree was right to be angry at me because of that, brothers should be good to each other right?” The kid nodded agreeing. “On the other hand, you didn’t hear all of what dad said to Myungsoo, dad could be right in being angry but maybe he overdid things when he shouted and that makes him wrong in only one aspect.”

“Why are you trying to defend him? Aren’t you angry with him?” The kid got angry when Sunggyu refuted his thoughts.

“I am not defending. Let me explain you something. When a kid does wrong things the parents will scold them because it’s their job to raise them up correctly. Noona got scolded, I got scolded, and I know you have been scolded for disturbing Myungsoo study time. And you said yourself Myungsoo misbehaved; maybe he has done something really bad while trying to do something good and dad was probably educating him for the first time. I used to misbehave a lot and I know dad is rough, that’s why I understand why Myungsoo got scared. What makes _me_ angry is that I stopped misbehaving so he doesn’t have a reason to scold me anymore and he keeps on doing it. There is a difference in it. Also, I am close to your other hyung now and he never told me about that, so I take that they solved their issues by now.” Sunggyu said as he rinsed his own hair.

“So?” The kid asked if what Sunggyu long speech didn’t mean anything.

“Moonsoo, the way you been talking to me makes me think you’re smart. Why are you pretending that you don’t understand what I just said? I even heard you cried all day but you’re talking normally to me.” Sunggyu said narrowing his already small eyes as he started to use the soap.

“Fine. Then can I hate him only because of you?” The kid asked totally ignoring what Sunggyu said about him crying all day.

“Stop saying you hate him, as far as I know, he is raising you correctly.”

“He doesn’t raise me, he is barely around.” The kid whined in a mix of sadness and anger and Sunggyu couldn’t help but notice how Moonsoo words were similar to what he said fifteen years ago. “I hate him, I don’t want him to be my appa anymore, I want baby hyung to become my appa because he is always there for me and then we'll be able to live happily together.” Sunggyu had to muffle a laugh at that.

“Moonsoo, I probably understand your anger better than anyone but you can’t change things. Take me as an example, I had an omma but she is not around anymore so noona raised me, but even if she gives me a lot of love she will never, ever be the same as my mom and I will always miss her. The same with you, even if Myungsoo is always there for you, he is never going to be the same as your own dad. Noona had to grow up earlier than she needed because of me and was not able to enjoy too much her youth, don’t you think Myungsoo will be the same? Each one of us has to grow up in our own time. If Myungsoo is able to comprehend that it’s ok to make mistakes, it's ok to feel things he feels and react in stupid ways and that nobody goes in life without hurting and being hurt, he will learn a lot and he will be ready to face everything that comes his way."

The kid looked down and bit his lips thinking deeply and Sunggyu finished with his bath and got out of the bathtub to look for towels.

“Besides, if Myungsoo were to be your father what noona and I would be?” Sunggyu added in a light tone as he took his wet underwear out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

“I don’t know. My uncle and auntie?” The kid eyed Sunggyu as he got out of the bathtub alone.

“Haahhahahahahahah.” Sunggyu laughed hard as he wrapped another towel around the kid torso. “Kid, if you call noona auntie she will kill you. Fortunately for you, I am willing to keep this a secret.” He squeezed his brother's nose and the younger pouted. “Now can you go to our room and get changed alone? I need to clean the bathroom.”

“Yes hyung.” The kid got out of the bathroom and left the hyung with the chores.

When they managed to finally lie together on the big bed in their room, they both were already tired but that didn’t stop Moonsoo to ask another question.

“Hyung…” The boy called hesitantly fiddling with his fingers.

“Hm?” Sunggyu asked with raised brows fighting sleep now.

“If you and dad come to terms, you will come to live with us, right?”

“No, I won’t. If we were cool I would really like that but I can’t Moonsoo.” Sunggyu said in a sad tone.

“Why? I thought you said you wanted.” The kid asked with a disappointed face.

“Because I am training to be an Idol, just like those on TV. That’s why I can’t live with you and don’t have my apartment anymore. I will rarely have days off.” The older explained and the younger pouted.

“So you won’t even visit us if you have days off?” Moonsoo asked in disbelief.

“No, of course, I will come to see you. I can call your mother or Myungsoo and ask one of them to bring you to me so we can play together.” The oldest assured.

“Where you will sleep when you get days off then?” The kid asked curiously.

“I don’t know, here?” The oldest answered a bit distractedly.

“No, you have to come home.” The younger insisted and Sunggyu sighed, was he going to need to have a long talk with him again? “Ahn I know.” The kid looked at him excited with his idea. “I will scold dad so he will be raised correctly and then he will apologize and you can come home.” Sunggyu just blinked and the kid missed the look on his face that said he believed that that was never going to happen. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.”

“Aigoo, you’re too cute. You’re too young to be worrying about adults problems. Just try to not get angry at him, if he thinks I said something too good or too bad to you he will be angry at me again, so don’t worry ok?” He ruffled the kid hair. “Let’s sleep now, good night.”

“Good night hyung. I love you.” The kid answered back then closed his eyes as he prepared to go to dreamland.

Sunggyu pecked the younger head and hugged the younger to sleep, thinking that he did quite a good job simplifying and explaining things to his younger brother today, he was liking to be a hyung after all.

 


	39. Myunggyu story VIII - Gossiping - A Boy Runs

 

 

Sunggyu woke up to find a note from his sister in the nightstand saying that he looked tired so she decided not to wake him up and that she left her car keys so Sunggyu could drive faster to the Hospital with Moonsoo in case Myungsoo woke up.

He was really tired and obviously wanted to sleep more but his stomach was hurting from hunger since he didn’t have any dinner the night before. He got up went to the kitchen only to find Moonsoo trying to open a carton of milk. An hour later they had both finished eating breakfast and dressing up for the day. Moonsoo was begging Sunggyu to show him his dance moves and Sunggyu was having a mental breakdown when he was saved by the phone in the apartment ringing loudly. It was Jisoo saying that Myungsoo was waking up and he needed to come fast. Sunggyu dreaded this moment because he surely would face his father but he still headed to the Hospital with Moonsoo talking nonstop about how he would defend the older from their scary dad. Not that Sunggyu was scared, he just didn’t want to see him, the wounds were still fresh.

He was walking with Moonsoo through the halls of the hospital when he spotted everyone tensely waiting for them in front of Myungsoo door so he stopped at some distance. The younger tried to pull Sunggyu from his place but the older didn’t move until his sister came to him.

“I saw you cleaned my bathroom. How did it go last night?”

“I don’t really know, but he stopped crying. What about here, any advances?” He asked her back.

“How Myungsoo hyung is doing?” The kid butted in the adult's conversation.

“The same.” Sungyeon answered as she ruffled the younger hair. “Wow, you smell so nice Moonsoo, I can smell you from here.” She said playfully and the kid giggled.

“Hyung also gave me a message, isn’t he the best?” The kid smiled brightly.

“What? You never gave me a massage, ungrateful kid.” Sungyeon pouted while Sunggyu rolled his eyes and the maknae felt like rubbing his exclusivity onto his older sister face. But he quickly changed his mind and decided that that could wait because he had a more important mission to accomplish.

“I will go talk to dad ok?” He announced and Sungyeon raised a brow when the kid ran off to annoy his father.

“Tell me what you did to him.” She said impressed. “He didn’t even want to look at dad yesterday, let alone speak to him.”

“I just explained things and tried not to be biased.” Sunggyu said in an annoyed tone as she pulled him unwillingly closer to Myungsoo room.

“We did that too but he wouldn’t stop crying and saying 'I want to talk to Gyu hyung, bring Gyu hyung'”. She mimicked the kid.

“You all have to stop leaving him in the dark. Just simplify things; he is smart, he can understand I think things will get uglier for me though, he wants to convince dad to apologize…” Sunggyu said as he observed as his dad took off with the kid pulling his hands.

“HHAHAHAHA, that’s so funny. Let’s just wait and see Moonsoo power then. If this doesn’t work you'll have to let you aegyo out to grandma.” His sister teased him.

“No. I already filled my quota this year for Myungsoo birthday.” Sunggyu answered mortified as they stopped in front of Jisoo.

“Hi, Sunggyu.” She greeted tiredly after a night sleeping in a bad position.

“Hi, noona.” Sunggyu said with a polite smile on his face.

“Wow, so many advances today, I feel like the planets aligned.” Sungyeon said amused.

“I know you love to annoy me but can you stop noona? I didn’t come here for that." Sunggyu asked shyly with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Sure.” She answered raising her hands in surrender.

“So what do we do now?” He asked looking at Myungsoo mother.

“Do you want to try to talk to him? Where is Moonsoo?” She asked looking around.

“He is with dad. I won’t talk to Myungsoo right now, if he didn’t speak with you, that is his mother, he won’t talk to me.”

“You don’t know that. Can you…”

“I didn’t say I won’t try to calm him down.” Sunggyu quickly corrected himself.

“Ok then.” She sent him a thankful smile and Sunggyu was ready to enter the room.

“Wait.” His sister called. “Sunggyu, I didn’t ask you but when do you need to come back to the dorm? I think we should figure out a schedule to watch Myungsoo and Moonsoo.”

“I can take my time.” Sunggyu assured. “I can look after them but I swear to god I will be put in an institute if I hear Moonsoo asking me, again and again, to show him how I dance.” The two women laughed and Sunggyu felt good that he managed to bring a smile on their faces despite this situation. “I will watch him some hours, but I don’t want to talk to dad, ok?”

The two women looked at each other and when they looked back Sunggyu was already closing the door on them. He looked at the bed to see Myungsoo back, the younger seemed to be crying silently and trembling a bit but not as bad as yesterday morning.

“Kim Myungsoo.” He spoke loud and the younger turned to look at him surprised. “Didn’t think you would see me right, baby?” Myungsoo blinked confusedly at him as he approached the younger bed. “I came to hang out with you. Do you want to play anything?” Myungsoo tears continued to fall slowly as he observed Sunggyu, so the older sat near his feet and continued talking. “Want to play War? I already started making alliances; if you join maybe we can win.” Myungsoo looked at him with a confused expression.

“I knew you would look at me like that, frankly I expected you to understand quickly but you probably have your mind in another place right now. I am as smart as you but I feel like I lack playing this game.” The oldest admitted but Myungsoo still didn’t seem to grasp what Sunggyu was talking about so the oldest proceeded to talk. “I feel like I am constantly at war with everybody, I wished you could help me, I need some perspective on things. Can we help each other?” Sunggyu asked and then Myungsoo nodded. It wasn’t much but showed that Myungsoo was paying attention to him.

“That’s great, baby, we need to discuss our course of action, so I’ll need you to start talking.” Myungsoo gave his back to him. Ok, Myungsoo clearly didn’t want to talk to anybody now. “Myung…” Sunggyu touched his feet but the younger retreated them. “Myung, I don’t expect you to tell me anything you don’t want to. I just wanted you to be able to speak so we could talk about random things.” Myungsoo looked at him from the corner of his eyes and Sunggyu knew he caught his interest.

“You know.. noona called my company and made them release me to come to hang out with you. I know you’re sick and all, but I am quite grateful because I was about to get punished and instead I will be spending my time with you. So if you were able to talk we could, I don’t know, turn this into bonding time?” Sunggyu smiled at him and waited for his reaction.

Myungsoo reached his phone on a bedside table and typed a message quickly. _Good, communication established._ Myungsoo then threw his phone near his feet for Sunggyu to read.

 **I called you, why didn’t you answer?** Sunggyu sighed and answered right away.

“I fought with dad again so I gave my phone back to him, and before you starting thinking weird things, it was not your fault and I don’t blame you for anything.” Sunggyu pushed the phone up in the bed until was in Myungsoo reach again and the younger started typing again.

**I thought you wouldn’t come.**

“Of course I would come, even if I needed to sneak out. But things have to be done strategically. My CEO is pissed at us because we slept out of the dorm. He thought I spent the night with a girl, can you believe it? As if I could have done that with Woohyun acting like a territorial lover around me all the time.” He chuckled.

**Just date him already.**

“I can’t and you know it. I also sort of argued with him. I don’t know where we are standing right now.” Sunggyu said guiltily.

**Why?**

“That was because of you. Not that you have some fault. To tell you the truth after I fought with dad I kind of forgot I was angry at him.” Sunggyu answered sheepishly.

**Forgive him.**

“What? You don’t even know what happened.” Sunggyu said dumbfounded at Myungsoo support for Woohyun.

**I need him happy so he would take care of you; he is the only one by your side there. I don’t want you sick again.**

Myungsoo answer was definitely unexpected but at the same time, it made him remember something. “Myungsoo, I want to ask you something… but if you don’t want to talk about it just say so, I don’t want to worsen your condition.” Myungsoo responded to that by wiping half of his face and trying to take a deep breath as if bracing himself to handle the question and Sunggyu took this as a sign to continue.

“Is it true that dad shouted at you? Because I swear to god if it was unfounded too…” Sunggyu couldn’t even bring himself to finish his threat because Myungsoo turned his back again and Sunggyu thought he went too far. “I’m sorry, forget what I asked,  I am being insensitive… I am such a jerk…” Sunggyu started to guilt trip himself when he saw Myungsoo pushing the phone in his hand with his foot.

**He scolded me because I was at fault.**

“Myungsoo, you’re so perfect that I doubt you could be at fault at something. What could you possibly have done to make him shout at you for the first time in 15 years? Did you paint all his books covers black?” Sunggyu asked in a playful tone as Myungsoo typed again on his phone.

**He got mad that I didn’t take you to the hospital last time. Now I understand a bit of what you feel. He is really harsh.**

“So it really was related to that. I don’t know why he would be concerned over that. I never come here. Why did I ever think I could be a doctor?” Sunggyu thought deeply about that, he knew that he had strong dislikes for hospitals but his wish to be closer to his dad was stronger at the time, he must have seemed so desperate.

**I don’t know if he was worried about your health or because I practiced without supervision.**

“Concerned over my health.” Sunggyu repeated with a bit of venom in his voice. “As if he was concerned over my health for the past ten years.” Sunggyu said bitterly. “I don’t think you need another lecture, and since I am not leaning towards that path anymore I can only be thankful for you to have come to my aid. But I understand his concern, one thing is to keep an eye on people that are sick with something small thing like chicken pox, another one is diagnosing things, you’re just a third year."

Myungsoo whole body tensed when Sunggyu mentioned chicken pox. Sungyeol had chicken pox, he took care of Sungyeol. At this moment his tears, that were just coming quietly up till now, intensified and small whimpers started coming out of his mouth.

“No, no, what did I say?” Sunggyu asked desperately, he tried his best to not sound scolding or make him angry somehow, but still, something went wrong along the way because Myungsoo was now trembling again. Sunggyu tried to come closer to him but the younger gave him his back again and tried his best not to move much. “Myungsoo look at me.” He shook him a bit but still nothing, so he decided that Myungsoo finished the talking for the day and went back to his moping.

Sunggyu quickly left the room only to find Sungyeon and Jisoo there whispering things between themselves.

“Hey Sunggyu, did he talk?” Jisoo asked hopefully but the boy ignored her question.

“Noonas, he started to tremble again and cry harder.”  He said with a bit of fear and a lot of guilt in his small eyes. “Maybe he needs to be put to sleep again?” He asked unsurely.

“Hey, it was not your fault.” Sungyeon patted his back while Myungsoo mother entered her son room to take a look at him.

“How would you know?” Sunggyu said looking guilty. “I think it was something I said.”

“I don’t.” She blinked. “But you spent around forty minutes there, that’s a record.” Sunggyu rose his brow in confusion and his sister explained further. “It took me three minutes of him looking blankly at me until he gave me his back. His mother lasted ten minutes and Moonsoo five because he ended up crying too and we decided to separate them. He should have used aegyo.”

“What about dad?” Sunggyu asked curiously.

“He was in the room for fifteen minutes but Myungsoo almost suffocated himself with his pillow in annoyance to dad insistence until we kicked him out.” She chuckled softly. “So, did you two talked?” She asked expectantly. “Did you manage to discover anything?”

“No. But I established communication; he used his phone to write me messages. He didn’t talk to me about what he is feeling. But.. brace yourself… he gossiped.”

“He what?” Sungyeon said surprised

“You heard me.” Sunggyu said as he looked briefly at his nails.

“About what?” His sister asked curiously. She was always in for gossip even if she didn’t know the people involved.

“I don’t know if I should share the info, you’re not sharing info with me.” He accused her and she gasped offended.

“But I tell you everything.” She whined.

“Are you sure? Because Moonsoo told me pretty interesting stuff yesterday and he said you all knew.” Sunggyu glared at her. “Am I being excluded by the rest of the family now too?” Sunggyu prolonged her suffering a bit more, distracting her.

She searched in her mind what were the things she hasn’t told him and that could be classified as gossip. “Yes? No, you’re not being excluded, you’re here Sunggyu, what more proof do you want?”

“I didn’t ask for proof, I was just teasing you.” He finally opened a smile and she punched his shoulder lightly.

“Jerk. Now spill the good info or at least give me a hint.” She said with annoyance in her tone.

“Ok, ok, before you hit me more, I’ll tell you.” He stopped talking and looked around to see if anyone would hear him. “Why didn’t you tell me that dad shouted at Myungsoo?”

“Ah, that.” She said clearly disappointed. “I don’t know why it happened. I thought I shouldn’t fuel your anger for him since you’re close with Myungsoo now.”

“Noona, you should have investigated.” Sunggyu complained.

“What could I do? The moment he and dad made up, he said he didn’t want to talk about that anymore.” His sister put her hands on her waist in a sassy manner.

“You could have asked Moonsoo. He heard almost everything and when he told me I was able to put most of the pieces together.” Sunggyu patronized.

“Oh. I didn’t know he was there.” She said a bit surprised. “So tell me. What happened? Did he paint all dad books covers in black?” She asked giggling at the idea.

“That was my first guess too. Noona, we are so alike.” Sunggyu smiled too. “Dad was angry because Myungsoo didn’t bring me to the hospital when I fainted.” Sunggyu finally revealed his new piece of information only for her to frown.

“You fainted? When?”

“It was nothing. Just a bit of exhaustion and I was not eating well or sleeping properly. I am totally fine now” He dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. She pulled his head down and started to examine his face with squinty eyes. When she didn’t see anything out of ordinary she pulled his ear and he groaned in pain. “Noona!” Sunggyu complained cradling his ear.

“Kim Sunggyu, why didn’t you called me? From all the people you know, why would you call someone that doesn’t have a license? Why you didn’t even tell me?” She asked with a bit of hurt in her tone only to change completely the next minute to a more threatening one. “I swear to god if that happens again you and Nell will be unemployed because I will slaughter your boss and his minions.”

“As a former med student I knew exactly what was going on. But my friend got really scared and HE called Myungsoo because Myungsoo is the closest of a doctor he knows. I also didn’t want to come here and face your nagging wrath.” He said pouting, still sulking about his ear being pulled.

“Are you eating properly now?” She inquired narrowing her eyes

“Yeah. I exchanged a few messages with Myungsoo and we came up with a diet for me that can cover all my necessities and still make me lose weight gradually but slowly. And don’t worry I asked him to ask for Dr. Song help.” He assured. “But the point is that we have two options here. Or he was worried about my well-being and that would be something new, or he was mad that Myungsoo could get into trouble later if he did that again.”

“Well, that’s understandable, I know Myungsoo is anxious but he is still in his third year, he can’t go around doing that. He went overboard with the shouting part though, Myungsoo doesn’t handle shouting very well.”  She paused a little thinking. “But what if dad is showing some good signs?” She said in shock.

“I don’t know, do you think so?” Sunggyu asked in a skeptical tone.

“If he was really concerned about you, you said something bad yesterday as well. Argh, I can’t believe you two.” She groaned frustrated and stomped one of her feet on the ground.

“I would have known if you guys had told me.” Sunggyu whined. “Now I feel guilty even though he started.”

“Let’s just wait for this to calm down a bit before trying again.” She assured him.

“Yeon, I can’t be trying all the time. As soon as Myungsoo get better I will have to go back to the dorm and it will not be easy to see you all again. I also have other problems to deal there like catching up, dealing with a lot of angry trainees that hate me and someone that I fought with.”

“Someone.” She perked up. “A lover?” She wiggled her brows.

“Just someone. I don’t have any interest in dating anyone since Hyorin noona.” He retorted.

“Poor you, your love life suck.” She said with sarcasm. “That’s why I told you to find a lover.”

“My love life doesn’t suck, I had some people.” Sunggyu corrected her. “My life was not only books. It’s just weird talking about one night stands with you. But don’t worry, if I ever get serious I will introduce you to my lover.” Sunggyu assured and she decided to let it go when Myungsoo mother made herself known.

“Yeon, Sunggyu.” Jisoo called them. “Who will stay with Myungsoo for a few hours? I have to go home to catch a bit of proper sleep.”

“You can go noona, I will accompany him. I will call you if anything happens.” Sunggyu assured.

“Thank you Sunggyu. I think I should go find your dad and brother now. See you later.” Jisoo waved goodbye as Sungyeon also went back to work and Sunggyu entered Myungsoo room to see the kid already sleeping like there was no tomorrow. He chuckled, now nothing could wake him up until he decided to wake by himself.

At that moment Myungsoo phone started vibrating signaling new messages. He wanted to see if there was something in their chat group but Myungsoo phone had a code that he didn’t know what it was, he only was able to see that his brother had 22 messages from Sungyeol yet to be read. He put Myungsoo phone on the bedside table and climbed to his brother bed to hug him again while he thought that at least he shouldn’t worry about the model anymore if Sungyeol was already texting he landed safely there. Thinking about friends, he started to think how he could apologize to Woohyun for his behavior and ended up sleeping with the younger trainee in his thoughts, it wasn’t even a day yet and Sunggyu already missed him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo spent the next day’s waking up, being silent, trying to deal with whoever was in his room when he would wake up, eating very little when he was able to, crying, trembling, having asthma and thinking deeply. By the third day, he started to show improvements and would stay longer without any problems to breath. Also, by the third day, they stopped sedating him because he was not having some heavy outbursts anymore. That didn’t mean that he stopped crying, but the intensity of it was reduced drastically. He started talking mainly to ask for water, a charger for his phone, headphones, and iPod or asking politely to people to go out of his room.

He didn’t kick Sunggyu out though, and let him hang around just because Sunggyu seemed to be thinking about his own stuff while waiting patiently for him to talk when he decided to. Jongwan seemed a bit jealous of that, but decided to keep his distance every time Sunggyu appeared, he didn’t want to make Myungsoo have another nervous breakdown if Sunggyu were to not come to the hospital to stay by his side anymore.

One day when Sunggyu was assigned to spend the night with Myungsoo, Jongwan looked at them through the small window at the door and was surprised to see Sunggyu tucking Myungsoo to bed while singing a lullaby. The small-eyed boy then climbed the bed with his brother and caressed the younger hair until the younger fell asleep.

“What are you looking at?” Sungyeon appeared out of nowhere by his side and he jumped in the air.

“Yeon, don’t scare me like that.” Her dad put a hand on his chest to calm his heart.

“Why are you scared? Did I caught you red-handed doing something bad?” She asked narrowing her eyes with a fake suspicious tone.

“Wh-what are you talking about? I was just passing here. You know.. I was heading to the labs.” Jongwan stuttered spilling the first dumb thing he was able to think.

“The labs are on the sixth floor, we are in the second. You are in front of Myungsoo door and Sunggyu is inside, you couldn’t get more obvious. You were spying on them.” Sungyeon said in a flat but accusing tone.

“No, I wasn’t spying.” Jongwan denied but knew that all of his kids were too smart to take this kind of shit. “I was just looking.” He explained.

“Spying.” She repeated, then encouraged. “It's fine, go on, you can look. I’ll keep your secret.”

He looked at her a bit unsurely before turning around and looking through the small window again, this time she shoved her dad a bit to the side and got on the tip of her feet to be able to look at the window with him.

“Aigoo, aren’t they the cutest things in the world? Better than this only if we put Moonsoo in the middle.” Her father stayed in silence, looking at his two middle sons cuddling themselves in the small bed, so Sungyeon decided to try to stir him up a bit more. “Both Myungsoo and Sunggyu changed so much, they are the best of friends now. I am so proud of them.” She smiled contently but still no reaction from Jongwan so she decided to get dramatic. “It is really a pity, you know, now that they are getting so close, Gyu is going away.”

“What?” He turned to look at her with raised brows and she chuckled.

“Sunggyu signed a contract and is training to be an Idol. No idol is free to do as they please, you can take Jaejoong as an example, he barely visits his family, did you think that just because Gyu signed with Nell label it would be any different? Please, don’t make me laugh.” She snorted and Jongwan looked blankly to the ground as if this only occurred to him now.

“It’s been some months Sunggyu is living this kind of life and Myungsoo seems to have accepted that. I just hope we don’t see whatever is happening now during Sunggyu debut. It would be really nice if we made their relationship get stronger and find a way to treat Myungsoo before it. But it takes time to build a strong relationship if only Sunggyu would be able to visit home…” She sighed dramatically.

“What are you suggesting Sungyeon? Sunggyu is free to come and go from my house as he pleases, I even kept his room there.” Jongwan spoke a little offended with her suggestion that it was him prohibiting Sunggyu to come back home.

“Yeah I agree, he can, but will he? Mainly when _you_ are there.” She said with an accusing tone.

“Well, it’s my home, of course, I would be there when I am not here.” Jongwan retorted a bit irritated.

“Did you really think he would come home out of the blue? You probably think that because you are related by blood you two will forgive each other eventually. You are obviously forgetting that Sunggyu is the biggest grudge holder ever and it took 15 years for him to get close to Myungsoo. Even so, he swallows his pride every time to try to find something to make you two closer and you keep pushing him away. Don't you know how much this hurts him? Don't you know how much it hurts _me_ to see the kid I helped to raise like that? Have you ever thought how hurt mom would feel if she saw you treating her baby like that? Before you say anything, I know Sunggyu is no saint, he was mean before, but nowadays he acts the way he acts in auto defense.”

“Yeah, right, auto defense…” Jongwan said sarcastically.

“Yeah auto defense, that’s why he is always tense around you. He is always expecting the next hit, but when you aren’t around he is really nice and carefree...” She chuckled after summarizing. “It’s funny to see Myungsoo relax and pass the hyung baton to Sunggyu that is surprisingly enjoying too much; and I, as the oldest, can rule over them all.” She laughed hard at that and Jongwan was able to hold his pout inside but still let jealousy appear in his eyes.

Jongwan loved kids and always wanted a house full of them, but he never thought about how to properly fill the emotional needs of everyone. In his mind Sungyeon came out to be too bossy and sassy, Sunggyu came out to be a mean troublemaker, Myungsoo already came with some problems and developed some more under his care and lately, Moonsoo was becoming skillful in making his patience thin. But to know all of them enjoyed each other company and got along well behind his back made him extremely jealous and somehow betrayed.

“Dad, do you know what is the funniest thing? Our dynamic is so great and they like it so much that Moonsoo asked unnie if they could all move to my place and live together because if Myungsoo became his dad everybody would be able to be happy.”

“Did he really asked that?” Jongwan asked surprised and a bit hurt that his youngest said something like that. “But he is talking to me normally the past few days.” Dr. Kim didn’t seem to find words enough to describe his confusion state.

“Hahaha.” Sungyeon giggled. “That’s because even if you were unfair and fought with him, Sunggyu was a cutie and persuaded Moonsoo to give up that idea and said that he shouldn’t get angry at you.” She explained. “So are you talking normally with Duckie again? What do you two talk about?” She decided to change the subject to the maknae because she was sure Moonsoo was being relentless with his father.

“If I ask if he wants food he asks me if he can invite Sunggyu, if I try to put him in bed he says he wishes to hear Sunggyu singing instead of me. I invited him to see Penguins of Madagascar to distract him a bit and he said he would wait to watch with Sunggyu because Sunggyu wants to see this movie really bad. Everything now is an excuse to talk about Sunggyu. I am on the verge of a mental breakdown.” Her father ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

“Well, there is a way to fix that. You two just have to be on good terms, it will take a while for Sunggyu to be comfortable with you again but then he will visit your house for sure and both Myungsoo and Moonsoo will be happy. Maybe I will visit more too so we can all hang out together… it would be nice if we did a family trip sometime.” She added dreamily.

“Well… That’s…” He sighed. “Every time I see him is so awkward I end up saying some shit to him. We are so used to this behavior that now it comes naturally.”

“But I know for a fact that you care for him. Isn’t true that you got angry with Myungsoo because you were concerned about Sunggyu health?” She guessed it could be that he was worry about Myungsoo way of doing things, but at least now she would be able to confirm or refute this theory.

“What if it wasn’t fatigue Sungyeon? What if Sunggyu had something worse? Myungsoo would not be able to help him because he lacks the knowledge. It was going to be devastating to Myungsoo if he failed Sunggyu. I would gladly take care of him too; I am a doctor after all.” Jongwan sighed deeply. “I was so angry that I lost a good opportunity to get closer to Sunggyu again that I ended up taking on Myungsoo.”

“You need to control yourself better dad, you weren’t like that.” She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged a bit.

“I know and I hate myself for it.” The older man groaned frustrated.

“Then do something. Myungsoo is getting better and the day he gets discharged from hospital Sunggyu is going to go back to the dorms. You should take the first step while you can, or else later, when the closest you can get to him is through TV, you will regret deeply.” She pleaded and her dad gave a defeated sigh.

“Ok. But I don’t know if he will accept me.” Jongwan muttered lowly, actually, he was sure Sunggyu would refuse to get close without batting an eyelash.

“You will have to keep trying to prove him you are being sincere. Besides, you have a lot of weapons to use against him like Moonsoo, Myungsoo and Nell. You can easily see him whenever you want if you use the excuse of visiting your ex-bandmates in their company as long as you don’t go there saying you’re his father.”

“Why not?” Jongwan raised his brows.

“Well, for starters your relationship is rocky and difficult to explain, but the truth is you're still highly respected in the industry and he doesn’t want to use your name to get attention or else he will never be able to live without being compared. He wants to be measured by his own talent. And dad, he sings like an angel.”

“I see, that’s was a good decision then.” Jongwan looked down thinking deeply of what he was told today.

“Now…” She said pulling her father gently from Myungsoo room door. “Why don’t you go home, rest and think things over so tomorrow, when you come with unnie, you can invite Sunggyu to have breakfast with you then you could say your apologies?”

Jongwan halted his steps. “He won’t want to.”

“You don’t know that. If he doesn’t want, I’ll convince him. No matter what he says, deep down I know he wants this.” She tried her best to sound assuring and rubbed a hand in circles on his back and he let it out a defeated sigh.

“I will try.” He finally gave in.

“That’s the spirit.” She cheered and they left the corridor leaving small eyes looking in their direction from the small window frame in Myungsoo room door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Myungsoo sixth day in the hospital and by now he was only staying there because he was not eating properly, wasn't holding conversations with anybody and only asked people to leave his room when he became too annoyed. Sometimes he asked about his brothers but he didn’t speak much with Sunggyu after their first conversation.

“Baby, eventually you will need to eat more than two mouthfuls of food and half a glass of juice ya’ know?” Sunggyu said as he stuffed his mouth with the younger semi untouched food, chewing and gulping before continuing. “The amount of food you’re eating lately is not enough for a man your age and height. Not even babies eat that little, you’ll end up fainting just like me.” Myungsoo only lets it out a long sigh before Sunggyu decided to continue. “You are way better now, if you started eating like you normally do, you would probably leave here tomorrow. Don’t you want to go home? You must miss sleeping in your way bigger bed. Also, classes will be starting soon.”

Myungsoo thought about that for a moment, would he be able to be completely fine once he returned home? He had some memories with Sungyeol in his room and college too, even if they weren’t able to act coupley in any of these places. But then again, everywhere he went he had memories with Sungyeol, even the club he visited for swimming had memories with Sungyeol. Myungsoo stretched his arm to grab the phone attached to the charger and for a minute Sunggyu thought he was going to talk through messages again, so he put the younger food down and waited patiently for Myungsoo next move.

The younger unlocked the phone and checked for messages. He had some messages of all of his friends asking if he was ok, even Woohyun had sent one before his phone was confiscated. Then there was one of Sungjong asking if he was reading the messages in the group chat and one of Hoya asking if he wanted to go for a marathon of games in the last weekend of break and one of a worried Dongwoo asking if he had any news on Sunggyu and by default Woohyun. Then he had around 400 messages in the group chat that he wasn’t going to read and 117 Messages from Sungyeol alone.

His breath started to intensify as he looked to the phone and Sunggyu got up from his chair, ready to call someone to help, when, for his surprise, Myungsoo threw his phone on the wall, shattering the screen and making the battery fall out. Sunggyu mouth opened unwittingly and his eyes got as big as they could get.

“It isn’t fair I am here!” Myungsoo spoke with a raspy and angry voice.

“Okay.” Sunggyu said warily, not wanting to agitate him more than necessary. “But you can leave. Just eat properly and you will be able to leave.”

“I am tired too!” Myungsoo continued and Sunggyu was clueless. “Enough!”

“Myungsoo what are you talking about? What is happening? Are you perhaps...” Sunggyu throat formed a lump. “…hearing voices on your mind?”

“What? No!” Myungsoo answered bewildered with Sunggyu suggestion and the oldest sighed relieved. “Things just can’t stay like this.”

“Sorry. I know, if only you could eat a bit more they would let you go…” Sunggyu tried again.

“I have no appetite. Stop insisting.” Myungsoo growled as he sat in bed.

“I am just trying to be a good hyung here, wasn’t that what you always wanted from me? If you don’t want to talk about what happened for you to be here at least eat properly, you know that they can’t maintain you here if you’re healthy.” Sunggyu scolded.

“I think you know why I am here.” Myungsoo stared intensely into the small eyes of his brother.

“I don’t.” Sunggyu blinked and Myungsoo snorted. “How do you expect me to know things if you don’t tell me?”

“Whatever.” Myungsoo avoided his gaze. “You can’t help me anyway.”

“You don’t know that, but fine. If you don’t want to talk to me, should I give Sungyeol a call so he can help you open up?” Sunggyu asked innocently.

“If you dare to call Sungyeol it's going to be me having a big grudge on you for more fifteen years.” Myungsoo spoke with so much anger in his voice that Sunggyu frowned.

“That fucker, so it’s his fault after all? He didn’t apologize, did he? I am still angry that he only said he was going to leave a day before.” The oldest crossed his arms in displeasure.

“I am not talking.” The younger spoke firmly. “In a year a lot can happen and I will make sure to use it in my favor too. After all, I don’t deserve what happened.”

“What do you mean?” The oldest asked interestedly.

“I mean that I will change.” Myungsoo jumped from his bed and got close to Sunggyu. "And for that to happen the first thing I need to do is…”

“Is…” Sunggyu encouraged.

“This.” Myungsoo pushed Sunggyu on the chair and ran from his room. The older boy was surprised but, as soon as he understood what was happening, he ran after Myungsoo and was able to catch his arm a few meters away from the room.

“The hell Myungsoo? Get back to your room, you can’t leave.” Sunggyu scolded and tried to pull his brother back.

“Let go!” The younger pushed Sunggyu again and the oldest lost balance, but since he was holding one of the younger arms firmly he was able to bring Myungsoo down on top of him. They both struggled on the ground, Myungsoo trying to get free and Sunggyu trying to keep him in place. At some point, Myungsoo got a hold of Sunggyu and pinned him down on the floor. “I said I was perfectly able to deal with you.”

“Yes you can, but right now the difference is…” Sunggyu moved his hips throwing Myungsoo off balance and taking this chance to change their positions. “… that I am well fed.”

“Hyung…” Myungsoo tried to free himself but ended pinned on the ground by his brother this time. “Hyung, release me, I can’t take being here anymore.”

“NO. What the hell are you thinking? You are weak, you had asthma and nervous breakdowns all week, you barely talked and I didn’t press you to, but I will not let you act irresponsibly with your own health in front of me.”

“I have to leave here. Let me go.” Myungsoo whined and his eyes started to form tears.

“I don’t know how your tears keep forming but you won’t use it against me for that. If you think whatever you’re going through is enough, the only way of getting better once and for all is to talk about whatever you’re dealing with. You don’t need to go through anything alone. You can talk to me, talk to your mom, talk to dad, talk to our friends, if you think you may hurt any of us talk to a therapist, if you need me I’ll go with you.”

Myungsoo tried to wriggle his hands free and throw Sunggyu out of balance, and even win by making him tired, but Sunggyu had built a bit of stamina while training and was easily holding him down so Myungsoo was the one that ended up tired too soon because not eating well and being cooped up in a hospital room for almost a week made him weak.

“Fine.” He mumbled and stopped moving.

“What?” Sunggyu asked surprised that the younger agreed easily, but still held him strong in fear that Myungsoo wanted to escape when he let his guard down.

“I will do therapy. I will talk, ok? Now let me go.” Myungsoo whined.

“No, not until you promise me you will go back to your room, eat and behave until your mother comes.” Sunggyu insisted.

“I…” Before Myungsoo could finish his sentence they heard the voice they knew too well.

“KIM SUNGGYU!” Jongwan, that just arrived with Jisoo, shouted grabbing the attention of the two boys on the ground and they looked up to see the two adults sporting matching shocked faces.

“Fuck!” Sunggyu gasped and let Myungsoo wrists free but was so surprised that didn’t move. Meanwhile, the younger under him inspected his wrists and massaged a bit while their parents ran to their side to break them apart.

“I can’t believe what I am seeing Sunggyu.” Jongwan grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him to his feet, the older boy was speechless and could only look down.

“Baby, are you ok? Did Sunggyu hurt you? What are you doing out of bed? Are you breathing properly?” Jisoo asked concerned inspecting her son up and down.

“I’m ok.” Myungsoo said as he tried to sit properly and then when his mother saw that nothing was wrong with him helped him up to his feet.

Jongwan was holding Sunggyu by the arm and the boy was biting his lip and looking down to his feet, but when he saw Myungsoo getting up, he tensed and looked up in apprehension. Jongwan noticed the change but before he could speak anything Myungsoo ran to the opposite side to his room. Seeing that, Sunggyu freed himself and ran after his brother until he tackled the younger on the ground again a few meters away from the older couple that was both shocked and root in place.

“I said you were not going to leave until you got discharged. If you want to be discharged, you will do what you promised. Do I have to tie you to bed? Don’t make me do this. Don’t make me hurt you.” Sunggyu pleaded, holding the younger down and then turning his head to talk with the couple. “Don’t stand there, he wants to escape, HELP!”

Jongwan ran to them and grabbed one of Myungsoo arms as Sunggyu let go and held the other. They pulled the younger up and dragged him to his room with his mother trailing behind.

“NOOOOOOO, I don’t want to be here anymore~.” The younger whined pretty much like his younger brother.

“Yah Kim Myungsoo! You’re going to be a doctor, you know better than anyone the procedures, you can only leave here if Sungyeon signs your discharge papers.” Jisoo spoke firmly to her son now that she knew his intentions.

“But…” Myungsoo tried to argue but she shushed him.

“Now you decide to talk right? Guess what? I don’t want to hear. You are going to be the good boy you have always been and lay on your bed and focus on getting better. Why do you choose to misbehave now at all times?" She asked as Sunggyu and Jongwan put him into bed and the younger crossed his arms in anger.

“What happened here?” Jongwan asked as he eyed the parts of Myungsoo phone on the floor.

“I freaking don’t know. I was asking, very gently may I add, for him to eat and then he grabbed his phone and threw on the wall, then he ran from his room and I had to tackle him down. Where are the people that work on this floor when we need them?” Sunggyu complained.

“I don’t know, probably with another patient, this hospital is big and they don’t have only Myungsoo to attend, mainly when he has two doctors and the head nurse looking after him.” Jongwan retorted and Sunggyu shrugged and turned to go out of the room. “You wait right there, mister. We need to talk.” Jongwan called him and Sunggyu snorted and went out of the room.

“He walked out on me.” Jongwan said surprised that he had no authority left with his son.

“And you are still surprised? You want to talk to him just go after him.” His wife encouraged. “Just don’t say bad things, they weren’t fighting.”

“But Myungsoo…” Jongwan looked from his wife to the boy on the bed.

“I am fine, he didn’t hurt me. I want to be alone.” Myungsoo said in a defeated tone as he fluffed the pillows on his bed.

“As if I am going to let you alone after this kind of scene.” His mother retorted and he groaned laying down and giving his back to the two adults.

“Can you handle him alone Jisoo?” Jongwan asked unsurely and his wife walked up to him.

“Just go Jongwan.” She pushed him out of the door and slammed the door on his face making him flinch in the process.

As Jongwan turned to run after Sunggyu he stopped in his tracks when he saw his son back as he was leaning with one shoulder on the wall a few meters away and kicking the air. A small smile threatened to form and he decided to go to him before Sunggyu decided to run away.

 


	40. Am I that easy? – Catching up – I miss you - Bad girl, good girl? – Therapy - Dinner - Fuck me

 

 

“Sunggyu!” He called as he got close and Sunggyu tensed but stayed in place. “Thank you for keeping him in place even though you probably shouldn’t repeat that scene in hospital grounds.”

“Whatever, is that all?” Sunggyu asked a bit impatiently.

“Actually not, I was hoping to, ehrrmm, hum, talk to you more today.” Jongwan said awkwardly and having some difficulties with his words.

“O’really?” Sunggyu wasn’t very lucky in holding out his sarcasm this time but, following an early advice from his daughter, Jongwan ignored that.

“Yeah, did you eat already? I can take you out to have breakfast.” His father offered hopefully but Sunggyu was being defensive.

“I ate Myungsoo breakfast, he didn’t want to eat, I didn’t want to waste.” Sunggyu answered flatly and his father seemed like he didn’t know what to do. Sunggyu knew that by turning down his father, he was being a jerk, but he couldn’t help to still do it and feel great satisfaction with it.

“So… what are you going to do when you leave here? Do you have any plans?” His father asked again and Sunggyu had to agree that it’s been some time since he last saw his father this way.

“I plan to set an appointment with a therapist.” He answered simply.

“Sunggyu… did you.. did I… did I put you under such stress over the years that you have to talk with a therapist?” Jongwan gasped with that.

“Yes, you did.” Sunggyu accused, how can his father think everything was fine with him over all those years. In the past Jongwan was his hero, today… not so much. “But I don’t have to. The therapist is for Myungsoo, not for me.” He decided to at least clarify that.

“Really? You convinced him?” His father asked with an excited smile and was so happy that tried to hug him but Sunggyu ducked out from his reach with some steps back.

“What the hell? What’s wrong with you?” The small-eyed boy put a hand on his father chest to stop him from moving closer.

“Huh? I… I just…” The father retreated, his shoulders becoming slumped.

“What are you plotting? You’re not going to fool me this time.” Sunggyu asked with some anger in his voice.

“Fool you? I don’t want to fool you, why would I do that?” Jongwan asked looking sadly at Sunggyu hand in his chest.

“I don’t know… It’s not like you acted affectionately with me for the past 15 years so of course there’s must be something wrong. You’re not behaving like the person I know.” Sunggyu turned to leave but turned back to his father after a few steps. “Do you think everything is fine? Do you think I am that easy?” Sunggyu wanted to shout and scream everything he had bottled inside but decided not to do this in the hospital. He turned again to leave but his father grabbed his arm and made him stay in place.

“Sunggyu, please, I don’t have any bad intentions, I am sorry about the last time we spoke. I didn’t mean to blame on you, it’s just that I thought that you were closer now, and with that, you would be protecting him, but I was clearly wrong. Maybe you’re still getting used to being a hyung, but as I thought deeply about our last encounters, you only showed care for him and you rescued him twice just in time. I am so sorry, everything was my fault but what I wrote on your birthday was/is still on. I do want to get closer again. Also, that phone was not a bribe, I bought for you to speak with me, I know that you have been taking only hand me downs from Sungyeon and I just wanted you to have something that was originally meant for you.”

Sunggyu face was rigid and his father could not read any of his emotions. Sunggyu wanted nothing more than, to hug his father and forgive him but the wounds of fifteen years were not that easy to cure. In addition, the pain of the slap he got when gave the news on signing up as a trainee in Woollim still lingered in his cheek. On top of that, his father already played with his feelings saying he wanted to be close then accused him of putting Myungsoo in the hospital twice even if he tried his best from keeping the younger to coming there. No, he wasn’t going to be that easy.

“I don’t regret some punishments I gave you because you’re no angel but I know that I went too far many times and that’s why I have no illusions that you will welcome me with open arms. But I ask you, if it’s not too late, please give me a chance to mend our broken relationship. Because I want to be there for you again, although I know that we won’t have many chances.” His father continued but Sunggyu only kept looking at him with anger in his eyes.

Well, at least Jongwan wasn’t expecting too much because Sunggyu couldn’t give much to him either. One thing was trying to act like cordial, another one completely different was to be all ‘Daddy, daddy, sing me a song’ like he was when he was small.

“Get ready to wait then, I am the type that takes the longest grudges.” The small-eyed boy said and his father sighed resigned but decided that he should be more like Moonsoo and win by insistence.

“So.. today is my day off, can we spend some time together? Fifteen years is a long time, maybe we need to catch up a bit and get to know each other more.” The doctor asked hopefully one more time.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? Besides I can’t. I promised Jisoo noona that I would take care of Moonsoo today so everybody could work or sleep, so I planned to take him to see a movie.” Sunggyu briefly looked at his watch. “I should get going noona is waiting for me.”

“I see…” Jongwan looked down to his feet and his body language completely screamed 'disappointed' to Sunggyu and the small-eyed boy was already feeling like he betrayed himself because without thinking too much he caught himself agreeing.

“Urgh, fine.” He said and Jongwan head shot up in expectations… “I don’t think Moonsoo would mind if you tagged along.”

“Really? Thank you Sunggyu, thank you so much.” He again tried to hug his son only for him to avoid again.

“I don’t really feel comfortable hugging you right now. Respect that.” The younger said with his hands in front of his body to avoid any skinship.

“I understand.” A small smile appeared on Jongwan lips, he knew that spending some time with Sunggyu was the only thing he would have right now, even if he had to share that with the maknae, so he would take whatever he got.

Sunggyu unceremoniously turned around walking fast and Jongwan just stood there. “Sunggyu we don’t schedule appointments that way, we need to catch the other elevator.” Jongwan pointed behind him and Sunggyu turned around with an embarrassed face.

“I knew that! Let’s go, Moonsoo is waiting.”

___________________________________________________

When they arrived at Sungyeon place to take Moonsoo, she was beyond surprised to see her father there and quickly came out with a plan to make them closer. She said her boyfriend would be coming over to spend the night and she needed the apartment all for herself. Jongwan quickly invited Sunggyu to stay in his house and the small-eyed boy looked at his sister as if she was betraying him. She didn’t even say anything but Moonsoo quickly started to ask him to come back home and made puppy eyes. At this point Sunggyu had no immunity to those eyes anymore, so he ended up accepting and getting his things to go to his father place and settle himself back in his old room.

Later that night Sungyeon released Myungsoo, after he swore that he would do his best to overcome everything and get back to his healthy self, and the younger was surprised to find Sunggyu when he came back home. Sunggyu seemed relieved to see him because Moonsoo was fighting sleep and he absolutely didn’t want to be alone with his father and discuss their relationship, he wasn’t ready for that at all, or else he would explode and scream some shit at his father face. Again.

When was time for sleep, Myungsoo couldn’t stop thrashing in his bed, every time he looked to the side he saw Sungyeol laying there and looking at him with a smile on his face. He got up after some time and went to his hyung room only to find him with the phone his father returned, reading missed messages and looking at the picture they took together when they were all about to hit the club in Busan.

“You also like this photo hyung?” The younger asked climbing on Sunggyu bed and looking around; it was the first time he actually set foot on Sunggyu bedroom in years.

“Yes. We are all hot here hehe. Look at you.” Sunggyu pointed and Myungsoo looked at himself with Sungyeol hand around his waist. Tears started to form and he quickly wiped embarrassed.

“Why these tears keep coming?” He mumbled.

“Hey, it’s ok to cry, it’s not like I am judging you.” Sunggyu ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks.

“I want to be tough like you.” Myungsoo said as he slumped on the bed and looked at the ceiling and Sunggyu turned on his side to look at him.

“You don’t know what you are talking about. I have tears too, I cried so many times because of you and dad that you wouldn’t even know. I look tough because I don’t let anyone see it. Just relax ok?”

“How can I do that?” The younger groaned a bit angry.

“Stop thinking whatever you are thinking as if it’s the end of the world. We humans can adapt to everything. You will learn how to adapt and then you will get better, your therapy will help you with that.”

“I hope so hyung because I hate this.” The younger said with frustration.

“Look, you seem to get better when you pay attention to something that isn’t your problem. Classes will be starting soon, why don’t you focus on preparing for it until your therapy day comes? And while that doesn’t come, why don’t you eat and sleep, hm? I will be staying here too, you should enjoy this moment, I won’t be able to treat you as a brother in college and soon I will have to go back to the dorm.”

Myungsoo nodded agreeing with him and Sunggyu pulled his covers up so Myungsoo could get inside of it. They positioned themselves to sleep but Myungsoo couldn’t help but think about Sungyeol, how he was, if he already made friends if he was eating properly and at the same time hating himself for thinking about that, he kind of had promised himself he would forget his model lover.

___________________________________________________

It was the third day of the new semester and people were gossiping heavily about them. In their minds Woohyun missed a few days of classes because he won the lottery, and needed time to organize himself, he was even walking in the hallways with a bodyguard. Sunggyu, which only appeared on the third day, decided to change majors again and went back to Med; he spent his first day of college attending med classes instead of Music. Sungjong was growing his hair and would have a sex change surgery later. Myungsoo apparently had cancer and had only a few months to live, Dongwoo and Hoya had fought on the first day of college, and Sungyeol was having a photo shoot outside the country and that’s why he didn’t attend his classes yet.

Of course, those rumors were absurd and Sungjong was already set on ending the life of the bitch that was spreading such rumors about him. Dongwoo and Hoya didn’t fight; Dongwoo just slept in and arrived after Hoya and Sungjong. Woohyun didn’t win the lottery; he was just carrying out his punishment and being followed by one of his managers. Sunggyu didn’t change majors again; he attended Med classes because he wanted to be sure Myungsoo would be fine through them, it was a bit strange because the teachers remembered him and he was forced to answer a lot of questions during classes and at the end they asked him to come back to Med, thing that he refused politely. In addition, Myungsoo obviously didn’t have cancer, but he was moping like a person that had only a few more months to live and surely his looks were, for the first time in his life, not helping him; he had eye bags and dark circles, not to mention he was a bit thin. Only half of Sungyeol friends knew what was happening with him right now.

When the class before lunch ended, Woohyun got up quickly and ran off to the cafeteria with two goals in mind. The first was to lose this stalker manager and the second was to look for Sunggyu and see if he was all right. In the last week, they weren’t able to talk at all because they didn’t have their phones and Woohyun was already worried sick about his hyung. Since his manager didn’t know his college hallways and Woohyun was, in the past, the second best runner on the soccer team, Hoya being the first, he was able to lose him quickly and go to the cafeteria.

When he got there he saw that Sungjong, Hoya and Dongwoo were sitting at a table with Key and Jonghyun and his blond friend was talking excitedly with Sungjong, possibly plotting world domination. Hoya was talking with Jonghyun probably about the classes they attended together and Dongwoo was stuffing his mouth endlessly. Myungsoo and Sunggyu sat at another table. The younger sat hiding his face in his arms while his tray of food was lying untouched in front of him and Sunggyu was apparently trying to make him eat.

The first that saw him was Dongwoo that just arrived in college (late again), already missing all of his morning classes.

“NAM WOOHYUN!” The dinosaur-looking boy ran in his direction and gave him a bear hug before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him off. “Thank God you’re alive, your mom is worried sick, she thinks you died and the company buried the corpse.” His cousin whined dramatically.

“Because of Sungyeol I am being punished and they confiscated my phone, also there is a manager, that I just lost, following me.” Woohyun explained and Dongwoo pouted.

“So the rumor about you winning the lottery is bullshit? I am disappointed.” Woohyun just massaged his temples at that because Dongwoo was just impossible, but his cousin quickly forgot that and pulled him towards the table he was sitting with the others.

“What is happening? Why you aren’t all together?” He asked confused.

“Because Sunggyu hyung asked us to. He said Myungsoo needs to be alone, but I don’t understand how can he be alone when Sunggyu hyung is sitting right there.” Dongwoo stated the obvious as he sat down and got back to his food.

“What’s up guys.” Woohyun said casually and sat putting his bag on the table and taking a healthy homemade sandwich from within.

“Yah idiot, why don’t you answer our messages? Are you and Sunggyu too important to answer to peasants now?” Hoya asked in an irritated tone but his face showed that he was happy seeing his ex-neighbor.

“Like I said to Dongwoo, I am being punished and they confiscated my phone, I haven’t died and I also didn’t win the lottery.” Woohyun quickly explained to them all.

“Are you and hyung cool now? Do you perhaps know what’s going on?” Sungjong asked pointing with his eyes to Sunggyu and Myungsoo a few tables away.

“I don’t know? It’s been a week since I don’t see him. Hyung got kicked out.” Woohyun said in a pretty dishearten tone.

“He what?” Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungjong and even Jonghyun asked together then they looked at Sunggyu that was sitting calmly running his fingers affectionately through Myungsoo hair.

“I knew it was going to be a matter of time.” Key spoke for the first time with a smug smile on his face.

“Key!” Woohyun whined.

“What? He inflicts pain on you, I don’t like him and you are tired of knowing that. If it were by me you would never associate yourself with the likes of him…” His blond friend pointed over to Sunggyu without shame.

“Jagi, it is not your place to say that to Woohyun.” Jonghyun tried to appease his boyfriend that was holding a staring contest with a now angry Woohyun.

“Yah! Kim Kibum, you think you have a say in that? You ruined my relationship with Gayoon just to get Jonghyun.”

“You will always hold this against me, won’t you?” The blond one narrowed his eyes. “She wasn’t for you either. But fine, do whatever you want, but don’t come crying to me later.” Key slammed his hands on the table and got up to leave.

“Sorry Woohyun, he didn’t mean that.” Jonghyun tried to apologize but Woohyun dismissed him lazily and the later got up to follow his boyfriend.

“What was that?” Hoya asked with brows raised.

“You’d think that asking for advice to a person that dates would bring results, but nooooo, not with Key.” Woohyun rolled his eyes. “It’s better if I just stick with his fashion advises.”

“Hyung, I am hurt, what about me?” Sungjong whined dramatically.

“Well Jong you have a good sense too but I can’t pull it off the things you do, I have hairy legs.” Woohyun reasoned and Sungjong nodded satisfied with his answer, aside from him only Sungyeol could pull it off shorts, but then again, he barely used it.

“Whatever, tell me what happened for Sunggyu hyung to get kicked out. I thought he was being really careful to not kill those others trainees.” Dongwoo asked in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

“Once we got back from the airport I went straight to the dorm but hyung got there around eleven. People were beyond mad at him, they wanted to confiscate his phone too but Sunggyu hyung threw his phone away on his own and after some excruciating dances practices, that Sunggyu hyung still doesn’t have enough stamina for, the CEO called him and told him to pack his bags. There is a lot of his stuff there that he still has to come to pick it up. It's creepy but I feel like stealing one of his shirts just to have something from him with me. I have no focus without him.” The younger admitted with slumped shoulders and took some bites from his sandwich.

“He was searching for Myungsoo hyung, did he say anything about Myungsoo hyung before, you know, being kicked out?” Sungjong asked trying to be soft on the matter.

“He said that Myungsoo was mad at Sungyeol and he was worried, but aside that I don’t fucking know why he would be like that moping zombie.” Woohyun said pointing to Myungsoo with his chin. “I am so mad at Sungyeol too, that fucker.” Woohyun added with real anger in his voice.

“Talking about Sungyeollie, he landed safely and apparently is going to move to a dorm the next week, he is already working there too, isn’t he lucky?” Dongwoo commented with a smile on his face.

“Well, at least he is being considerate now and talking to us. Now I don’t have motifs to be angry at him anymore.” Sungjong crossed his arms and pouted.

“But I do have. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have to sleep outside the dorm, and Sunggyu hyung would never be kicked out. But enough with Sungyeol. I am going to solve that mystery right now.” Woohyun pointed to Sunggyu and Myungsoo, wiped his mouth and went there to talk to them.

“Myungsoo-ah you have to eat… it’s been a week, you promised me.” Sunggyu cooed the younger but Myungsoo didn’t lift his head.

“Hi.” Woohyun said as soon as he got close to the other two. 

“Ohh Woohyun." Sunggyu seemed surprised; he didn’t see Woohyun coming their way. The oldest looked around searching for something behind him but when he didn’t find it he decided to ask. "Aren’t you with some manager?”

“I lost him somehow." Woohyun looked at his hyung eyes and then at Myungsoo. "Hey Myungsoo, are you good, pal?” Woohyun asked concerned, but when Myungsoo didn’t move at all, he looked at the oldest with questioning eyes and Sunggyu sighed.

“Myungsoo is having some troubles lately. Don’t worry too much, with time he will get better, but it would be really nice of you if you could give him space.” Sunggyu pleaded and Woohyun nodded and quickly changed his focus to the older.

“Hyung…” Woohyun wanted to ask everything he wanted to know but Sunggyu cut him off.

“Myungsoo, do you mind to stay a few minutes alone?” Sunggyu asked the younger gently and then Myungsoo moved enough to lift a hand and do a gesture for the older to go. “Ok then, don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Sunggyu got up and motioned for Woohyun to follow him and they walked in a killing silence through the halls until Sunggyu entered a secluded bathroom and locked them there. They stared at each other eye for a couple of minutes not knowing how to start their conversation.

“How…” They both said at the same time and Sunggyu chuckled lightly before speaking again. “You first”.

“I am so happy that I am finally able to see you. I am so happy that you’re here in front of me.” The younger said sincerely and Sunggyu guessed Woohyun was worried about him in the past week. Honestly, he felt guilty about that but he didn’t have any means of contacting the younger since they both didn’t have phones and he knew that Woohyun didn’t check his email or Facebook often. “Hyung how are you? Where are you staying? How are you feeling about… everything?” Woohyun asked everything in one go.

“I’m staying at my sister’s. I could have been better but I am ok… I am just… tired of everything. Nothing goes the way I plan.” Sunggyu admitted tiredly as he put his arms around Woohyun and hugged him back as tightly as the younger.

“I missed you.” Woohyun spoke as he nuzzled his face in Sunggyu neck.

“I missed you too.” Sunggyu mumbled in the younger ear and Woohyun felt his eyes starting to water as they hugged for a couple of minutes before they parted.

“I was, am, so worried about you.” Woohyun said and Sunggyu wiped a little tear that fell from the younger eyes. “Nothing is the same without you; you are my partner for everything. You need to come back, I tried to talk to the CEO but he doesn’t even want to see me.”

“Woohyun, don’t bother…” Sunggyu put his other hand in one of the younger shoulders and squeezed in a reassuring manner.

“No hyung, that was unfair, he can’t kick you out with the first mistake when the youngers are the ones that misbehave all the time. Besides none of them challenges and encourages me as you do. We are a team and we can’t be apart.” Woohyun whined loudly _. I love you, I can’t stand to be away from you anymore._

“Woohyun… don’t worry about me…really. Not about this… I actually thank god that I am not there with you.” The younger looked at him confused and a bit hurt and Sunggyu was quick to clarify. “Don’t misunderstand, I want to be there and I will not give up, it’s just that I have so much going on right now that it’s better if I solve some of my problems first then I’ll be able to concentrate properly. Don’t worry ok? I’ll be back at my feet when you least expect, and in the meantime, eyes on the prize. Trust me ok?”

Woohyun sighed but decided to trust his hyung. “Ok.” He mumbled unwillingly and Sunggyu gave him a small smile before making a guilty face.

“Woohyun, about the airport…”

“Hyung, I am sorry but…” Woohyun was quick to apologize even though he didn’t see himself as the one in the wrong.

“No, I am the one sorry. You were right. I was just too worried about Myungsoo to see that.” Sunggyu explained and the younger cast his eyes down. “I want you to know that I am not angry and I will not be holding grudges on you ok?”

“You are always worried about Myungsoo…” He mumbled sadly. _You are always worried about Myungsoo, can’t you be worried about me?_ It was not as if Woohyun was not happy for receiving an apology from the prideful Sunggyu, but when he put Myungsoo name in it, it lost its meaning for him.

“Woohyun, not now.” Sunggyu groaned. “You saw him, isn’t that kind of behavior something to worry?”

“Yeah.” The younger agreed begrudgingly. “Why is he like that anyway?” He decided to put his jealousy to rest, Myungsoo was weird and even he was a bit concerned.

“It has something to do with Sungyeol, that’s all I know.” Sunggyu massaged his temples as if everything he thought that a headache would appear.

“Hyung, everybody has some hate towards him right now.” Woohyun said as he walked towards the sink and fixed his hair while looking in the mirror.

“Yeah but I think they fought more when I left them alone.” Sunggyu made eye contact through the mirror but didn’t move from his spot.

“Look, if he is guilty about something he said to Sungyeol you can tell him that it is fine, Sungyeol was a jerk and he deserved whatever he said to him. You can even tell him that I, as Sungyeol best friend, am allowing him to say the shit he wants to Sungyeol.” Woohyun said without much emotion and Sunggyu snorted.

“Myungsoo doesn’t even want to talk about their fight, not even hear about him. I don’t even know what they argue about so much about. Such a hard to crack kid.”

“Yeah, It makes me remember someone I know sometimes.” Woohyun said matter of factly as he looked at Sunggyu eyes through the mirror.

“What do you mean?” The older raised his brows.

“If you didn’t get then it's better if I not explain.” The younger shrugged.

“Anyway, it's better if we go now, I am accompanying him through the day just to be sure he will be fine and your manager must be looking for you.” Sunggyu said unlocking the door and getting out of the bathroom with Woohyun trailing behind him.

“And I prefer that he stays just looking for me. I think I hate this punishment the most. I hate having someone controlling me. I rather have you doing that.” Woohyun said seriously.

“Stop that crap, you dumbshit.” Sunggyu elbowed the younger in the ribs but still giggled.

“Hyung, the first time I say something without malice you get all giggly.” Woohyun said amused.

“Because I missed your shit. Unfortunately, you can’t be saying those things in public so shut the hell up.” The oldest nagged and Woohyun couldn’t contain a smile coming out of his lips. Sunggyu said he missed him and apologized, and Woohyun was sure that everything would get better for him from now on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sunggyu asked his friend to summarize what was happening in the dorms and couldn’t help his hands forming fists as Woohyun told him everything that was happening to him there. He had to come back as fast as he could now.

They reentered the cafeteria to see that Dongwoo and Hoya weren’t there anymore, Sungjong was distracted with his phone and Myungsoo was sitting in the same position they left him but the only difference is that there was a girl poking him now.

“Myungsoo, Myungsoo, talk to me.” The girl kept poking him until she was stopped by Sunggyu that grabbed her wrist.

“What are you doing?” He said protectively and Woohyun was about to roll his eyes but saw from the corner of his eyes his manager coming furiously in their direction.

“Shit. I thought I lost him. Hyung, see you tomorrow. Myung, get better soon ok? Bye.” Woohyun quickly said his goodbyes and ran out of the cafeteria with his manager following and shouting his name angrily, if Sunggyu wasn’t looking at the girl inquiringly he would have laughed at the scene.

“I was just trying to make him talk to me.” The girl said warily.

“Are you one of his fangirls?” Sunggyu asked with narrowing and accusing eyes.

“No… I am his friend. Actually, more like we do some research together with Professor Kwon. My name is Park Myungeun, I am a second year.” She offered her hand for a handshake and Sunggyu took it.

“Since when he does research?” Sunggyu let her go and raised his brows. “With professor Kwon from all people?”

“Around a month? You know professor Kwon?” She asked curiously.

“Of course I do. Don’t you know who I am?” He asked amused.

“No? Should I?” She asked unsurely.

“Which world you live in? I’m Kim Sunggyu.”

“You’re THE Kim Sunggyu? I don’t really follow the rumors so I didn’t know you were you. I am sorry sunbaenim.” She bowed quickly.

“Whatever, what do you want?” He repeated his former question.

“Well… I wanted to talk to Myungsoo, right Myungsoo? It would be great if you could speak now.” She poked the younger boy on his shoulders again but Sunggyu swatted her hands away.

“Leave him be. You can speak to me.” Sunggyu said firmly and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to know what she came to ask, unless if she talked to this suspiciously protective hamster.

“I just wanted to ask why he missed our meetings last week. And if he is still going to help us out.”

“Look…” Sunggyu searched his bag and then handed a paper to her. “Give this to professor Kwon and don’t talk about it with anyone, Myungsoo doesn’t like his rumors, I am sure professor Kwon will understand his absence, and if he doesn’t, you can tell him he will get a meeting with my nagging self, I am sure he still remembers our last argument.”

“Huh?” The girl didn’t understand what he was talking about but figured Sunggyu was considered by that professor his nightmare. She looked at the paper and then nodded; from what she saw Myungsoo was excused from everything due to medical reasons.

“Now if you excuse me, Myungsoo and I have an appointment, right Myungsoo?” He placed one of his hands on Myungsoo back coaxing the younger to get up.

The younger finally got up and grabbed his bag. When he turned to leave, he didn’t bother looking at his friend eyes but she could see that he lost weight since the last time she saw him, his skin was too pale and he had dark circles and bags under his eyes. In other words, he looked absolutely wrecked.

___________________________________________________

Sunggyu parked Myungsoo car in front of a small building, unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at the passenger seat. Myungsoo looked ahead but his eyes weren’t focusing on anything.

“Hey, baby…" He poked Myungsoo sides trying to grab the younger attention. "It's time." Myungsoo only blinked as he tried to focus on Sunggyu voice then looked at him.

“Hyung, I …” Myungsoo suddenly gave him desperate eyes as if he was having second thoughts on going through with therapy.

“No, don’t even think about it, you promised, and I bugged the life out of this therapist to make her see you. I hate famous doctors because they get all choosey, but then I heard this one is the best in Seoul so you are going to therapy as you promised.” Sunggyu spoke firmly leaving no room for second guessings.

“But I…” The younger tried to argue but Sunggyu decided to release his strict side more.

“Not buts Myungsoo! I know you like to keep most of your things to yourself but talking is good, if all those years I didn’t talk it out my frustrations with noona I think I would have gone crazy. Think with me, if you have fixed yourself when you were a kid you would have way more friends than you have right now, you would have fought me fair and square every time I would bother you and we would have grown up like normal kids because dad wouldn’t be worried every second about you getting hospitalized.”

Myungsoo looked down to his lap as Sunggyu words sunk in. If it was another moment of his life he would feel like Sunggyu was blaming him but not today, not when the older had been by his side for everything he needed lately but still respecting his wish to not say anything.

“Myungsoo do this for your family, your mom, your brothers and sister and, above all, for you. You can’t be an easily scared kid trapped in an adult body anymore. Please, Myungsoo, you are so close, we're just a step away and it’s almost time…” Sunggyu tried to coax his brother out of the car.

“Can you go with me the first time then?” Myungsoo managed to give him puppy eyes that were pretty much like Moonsoo and he just knew he got Sunggyu to agree with that.

“Are you scared?” He asked and the youngest nodded slowly. “Don’t worry, try to build a trustful relationship with your doctor, she will try to direct you so you’ll know what to talk about, but if you don’t want me to hear its fine, I will go out.”

“Ok… ok…” Myungsoo took a deep breath in and out to brace himself and Sunggyu patted his arms.

“It’s going to be alright. You will be better in no time. Now come on.”

They moved inside the building and to the doctor office. Sunggyu quickly spoke with the secretary and Myungsoo just waited by his side looking around. A little over twenty minutes after that Myungsoo name was called and the girl motioned a door for him to enter and Sunggyu quickly followed. At first, the doctor was a little confused to see two guys there, since she only agreed in talking to one.

“Good afternoon, I am Dr. Kan. Which of you is Kim Myungsoo?” She asked looking from one another.

“That’s me.” Myungsoo said as he approached the chair where she motioned for him to sit.

“And you are?” She said with inquiring eyes turning to Sunggyu.

“I am Kim Sunggyu, his brother.”  The older boy quickly offered his hand for a handshake.

“Oh, you are the one whom I spoke through the phone.” Dr. Kan pulled her hand away already not liking him.

“That’s right.” Sunggyu said with a small smile trying to win her.

“Well thank you for bringing him here Sunggyu shi, but I think it’s best if you wait outside.” She said positioning herself between him and Myungsoo and upon noticing his brother desperate look Sunggyu was quick to deny that.

“No, I am staying.”

“You can’t stay, it is Myungsoo shi appointment.” The doctor said bewildered.

“But he wants me to.” Sunggyu said but the doctor wasn’t convinced. “Ask him.”

“Do you really want him to stay Myungsoo shi? Our conversation won’t be confidential then.” She asked him and Myungsoo nodded vehemently.

“Can he?” Myungsoo asked with his eyes round and the doctor gave in, making Sunggyu smile victoriously at that.

“Don’t worry doctor, I will not stay here forever, and I probably won’t be here when he starts talking about serious stuff, you’ll soon be discovering that he is hard to crack person and pretty smart on top of that.” He said as he got comfortable in another chair.

“Ok then, since you’re staying try not to interfere or I will kick you out.” She threatened and sat in her place.

“Sure mam, I am just here to make sure he talks, lately he hasn’t even been holding conversations for more than two minutes.” Sunggyu said and the doctor brows furrowed, maybe this kid would be interesting.

“So Myungsoo shi, why did you come to see me?” She asked with a soft tone.

“Myungsoo has a problem with handling his emotions, so every time he can’t bear something he will end up getting hospitalized, he also has a problem with abandonment and separation, but we are here to change this, right buddy?” Sunggyu said encouragingly while patting his brother's shoulder.

“Sorry Sunggyu shi, but I asked HIM why HE came to see ME.”

“I only wanted to help.” Sunggyu pouted and looked away. “So mean.” He grumbled.

“I understand that you want to help your brother but he is the patient and this will only work if he talks. I can call any person related to Myungsoo to talk about him, but if things don’t come out of his mouth I won’t be able to help because only he knows what he is going through.” The doctor said and then turned to speak looking into the younger eyes. “So, first of all, I want to know if you’re in this for real. Because if you aren’t we both are going to waste our time here and I’ll be earning money without doing anything.”

“I… Dr. Kan, I know I am not saying much but I want, no, I really need to change.” Myungsoo said a bit too desperately.

“So let’s try another way, slowly, tell me basic stuff about yourself.” Myungsoo stayed in silence a bit looking at her eyes and Sunggyu had to intervene one more time.

“Come on Myung, she wants to help, maybe some things may seem irrelevant but this process is slow and everything she asks has a reason to be asked.”

“Wise words Sunggyu shi but then again….” The doctor was already complaining to Sunggyu but was cut off by the younger boy.

“I was born under the name of Moon Myungsoo. My biological father was called Moon Myunghae and my mother is Kim Jisoo, my name was a combination of their names.”

“I knew you could do it, Myung!” Sunggyu cheered his brother. _Moon Myungsoo what a  funny name._

“Sunggyu shi!” The doctor warned and the older boy made a hand motion as if he was zipping his mouth, but grabbed one of Myungsoo hands in his to keep encouraging him. “So Myungsoo shi, how did you became a Kim?”

“When I was five my mom remarried and her husband, Dr. Kim Jongwan, adopted me as his own son. He has been taking care of us since then.”

“Do you get along with him? With his family? Do you have other brothers other than Sunggyu shi?”

“…” Myungsoo went silent and Sunggyu couldn’t help but talk again.

“Is this the part that you want me to go out Myungsoo? Because if you want to, I can leave so you can talk more freely, I don’t mind.” Sunggyu asked and squeezed his hand and the doctor was relieved that Sunggyu asked this question, she wanted to get rid of him, but Myungsoo continued talking ignoring Sunggyu question much to her internal displeasure.

“I have an older sister, she is 34, then hyung comes next, he is 25, they are kids of Dr. Kim first marriage. Then we all have Moonsoo, he is 7 right now.” Myungsoo smiled fondly when he spoke about the youngest and the doctor assumed they were close.

“How was your relationship with them back then?”

“I got along with everybody but…” Myungsoo looked from the corner of his eye towards Sunggyu and the other boy hung his head low.

“So you and Sunggyu shi are not close?” She asked writing down a note and looking from one to the other from behind her glasses.

“Myungsoo, I think you two need to talk alone now.” Sunggyu said as he got up and dusted off his pants even if they weren’t dirty.

“Hyung, don’t leave.” Myungsoo pleaded, holding his hands.

“I will be just outside this door, you silly.” Sunggyu smiled reassuringly and ran one of his hands through Myungsoo hair. “Talk to her, make me proud.” Myungsoo begrudgingly let his hyung hands go and the oldest got out of the room, leaving them alone. He then stared at the doctor, something about her eyes made him feel bare and nervous in front of her.

“So where were we? You and Sunggyu shi not always had a good relationship?”

“Yes, but he isn’t bad.” Myungsoo assured.

“So what he did to you? How come he didn’t like you before? You two seem close right now.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember very well but it all started with…” Myungsoo scratched his head a bit and decided that he could begin telling things about Sunggyu.

In the meantime, Sunggyu got comfortable on the nice couch Dr. Kan had in her waiting room and five minutes later he was already in sleep land. He woke up an hour and a half later with Myungsoo poking his shoulder.

“Hyung…. If you sleep in this position, your neck will hurt.”

“Hm?” Sunggyu opened his small eyes and rubbed the sleep off them. “Baby… did I slept?”

“Yeah.”

“So how did it go?” Sunggyu asked as he stretched his back and massaged his neck.

“We didn’t talk much about present events but it was better than I thought. It was a rather freeing experience.” Myungsoo said as he sat beside Sunggyu on the couch.

“See? I told you.” Sunggyu poked Myungsoo belly playfully and the younger smiled.

“It’s your turn now.”

“Huh?” The oldest asked dumbfounded.

“She wants to speak with you.” Myungsoo said grabbing some magazine to read while he waited. Sunggyu got up and entered again Dr. Kan office, she wanted to ask a bit more about their relationship and even offered to do some appointments for him and his father to attend together which he politely refused. Not that he didn’t want, but he was bound to get back to the life of a trainee and that was just losing time to improve.

Some minutes later Sunggyu came out of the office ready to leave and approached his younger brother that was looking intently at the magazine in his hands, practically burning it with his eyes.

“What it is so interesting?” Sunggyu asked curiously and Myungsoo quickly covered with his hand a page of the magazine.

“Just some clothes.” Myungsoo answered trying to sound inconspicuous and Sunggyu just shrugged.

“Ready to leave? Let’s pick up Moonsoo and spend dad's money, maybe you can buy the clothes you are interested in.” Sunggyu suggested, he was going to go back to the dorm in a few hours and that could be the last time in a while where the three boys could hang out together.

“Yeah, go call the elevator; I forgot to ask the time for my next appointment,” Myungsoo said softly and Sunggyu did what he was told.

Myungsoo looked at the magazine again; it was an issue of W Korea from a few months ago. He didn’t read magazines, he actually preferred reading books or some med periodic but he knew this one; he even bought it. Sungyeol was in it, laid on a bed and resting part of his weight on an elbow; he had his body facing a bit to the side but he looked up front, with a sexy stare and rosy lips slightly parted. He wore a gray sweater and black pants to contrast with the light blue of the bed sheets, he wasn’t wearing anything that showed much skin but still looked stupidly gorgeous.

Myungsoo covered Sungyeol face again then closed his hand, crumpling the paper enough to tear that page from the magazine and form a ball. “Goodbye Sungyeol.” He said in a tone void of emotions as he threw the paper ball into the garbage and moved to join Sunggyu.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They discarded the plans of going shopping with Moonsoo when they received a call from Sungyeon saying that they should spend time as a family. Sunggyu had a plan in his mind so he suggested going to Woohyun mom restaurant and eating there, he needed to go there today after all. Sunggyu had already told everybody about going back to the dorms and although the reaction of the two younger boys was not ok, it was not bad either. Moonsoo pouted and pleaded for him to stay and Myungsoo just said he preferred that Sunggyu stayed but said he understood.

When they got to the restaurant, they bumped with Woohyun mom that was checking something out with her staff, the woman was happy to see Sunggyu because she knew what was happening with her son and Sunggyu briefly explained things for her a little more. Jihyun tried to hide her worry but Sunggyu assured her that he was going to come back to the dorm to take care of him, she seemed happier with that and that’s when she noticed that Sunggyu was being accompanied by some people that were looking at her rather curiously, then she spotted Myungsoo and ended frowning deeply.

“Honey, what happened to you? Such good-looking boy shouldn’t be looking like that.” Woohyun mom asked concerned and Myungsoo wanted to dig a hole and hide. Noticing his discomfort and the situation they were in, Sunggyu decided to answer for him.

“He has been a bit sick. Our families are close so we decided to come to have dinner together to cheer him up.” Sunggyu explained a bit lowly so only she could hear then he pointed to every one of people at their table and introduced them.

Jihyun, quickly shook hands with Sungyeon and started complimenting Sunggyu away, telling her how well Sunggyu took care of his younger friends and how she was thankful that her maknae, that was a handful, started to be more responsible since he started hanging out with Sunggyu and how truly happy she was that they were pursuing their dreams together. Sungyeon was so proud to hear compliments about her brother that she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Aigo, this cutie. I love him like my own son.” She said and pinched his cheeks making him blush embarrassed.

Sunggyu then introduced his father and Jihyun narrowed her eyes at him, Jongwan felt that she was well aware that their relationship was rocky and felt guilty. “You better take care of your son or else I will take care of him myself.” She scolded and threatened at the same time and Jongwan felt smaller than she was.

“HAHAHAHA that’s too funny.” Sungyeon cracked up with her father demise and some tears came from her eyes out of laughter.

Myungsoo quickly introduced his mom and they seemed to like each other, instantly complimenting each other beauty, and when Jihyun finally looked at Moonsoo she couldn’t help but to squeal and coo at him. "Omg, he is so cute, omo, he looks like you Myungsoo."

“I know.” Myungsoo said as he patted the younger head, Moonsoo was trying to hide his face in his brother's belly pretty much as he did when he met Sungyeol.

“Aigo, so cute. I’ll go back to the kitchen while the rest of you choose, I already know what Sunggyu and Myungsoo like.”

“Wait! Omoni, can you prepare food for Woohyun later? Maybe write him something? He misses you and I want to come back with a surprise for him.”

“Omg, yeah, he will be so happy, you take such good care of Hyunnie that’s why I love you. I will bring extra portions for you.” She winked and got back to the kitchen, while their family was impressed that Sunggyu had connections in such fancy restaurant.“Well, I had to survive somehow. Besides her son is my best friend, so I eat here a lot.”

“Best friend…” Myungsoo teased and Sunggyu stepped on his feet underneath the table but instead of complaining about the pain Myungsoo giggled for the first time in a week.

The food arrived later and they ate well while discussing Myungsoo therapy and he was explaining that he wanted to change a few things about himself, and now that Sunggyu had officially come back to his family to assume the hyung position he would finally be able to relax a bit more. After paying, Woohyun mom came with enough food to feed an army for a week and gave Sunggyu some recommendations on how to take care of her baby.

Outside the restaurant, Sunggyu started to say his goodbyes but Moonsoo was insistent on taking some family pictures so Sunggyu could look at them when he missed home and they had to take some photos to appease the maknae. Not to mention Jongwan and Sunggyu posed very awkwardly together, Jongwan had tried to hug his son but Sunggyu said it was ‘too soon’.

Sungyeon drove her brother back to the dorm as he talked to his boss from her phone, he just got his phone back and was set to keep hidden from the management so he and Woohyun could have some communication with the outside world. The CEO said that he was relieved that he didn’t decide to quit for real and, since Woohyun was a mess in his lessons since Sunggyu moved from the dorm, he would allow him to come back early so Sunggyu could convince him to give his all. He smiled at that, at this point every one of the trainees was still practicing, he could easily come inside and prepare a surprise for when the younger came back later. He quickly went inside the dorm, placed the things in his bag back to their original place, and was happy to find out that Woohyun didn’t let anyone throw the things he left there away. He had to be quick to prepare the food, the younger was probably already halfway there so he decided to wait for him with dinner ready. After a couple of minutes Woohyun got in, quietly locking the door and grumbling lowly.

“Pay more attention they say, put more effort into the high notes they say. My voice is on the low side if I go too high it hurts.” Woohyun was grumbling in a bad mood but stopped frozen when he spotted a pair of shoes that he didn’t recognize there. _Was there a robber in their dorm?_ Not that there was much to rob there.

He quietly put his bag on the ground and searched in the closet for a baseball bat he knew Daeryong had. Once he had the bat in his hands, he walked towards the kitchen, which had an amazing smell coming out from it, and looked at the robber that was bent and searching for something in one of the cupboards.

“Stop immediately if you don’t want me to hit your nice ass with a baseball bat.” Woohyun tried to growl but his voice cracked a bit from using too much. Sunggyu thought that Woohyun couldn't be taken seriously so he chuckled lowly and rose, but still stood giving his back to his friend, unnerving the younger. “You’re going to leave here quietly before I ram this bat in your head.” The younger tried to sound scary but his hands were trembling.

“I really doubt you would do that.” Sunggyu said as he turned around to show his face with a big smile. Woohyun eyes got big in surprise and he dropped the bat on the ground instantly. “Hi Woohyun, surprised to see me here?”

“Oh god hyung.” Woohyun wasn’t able to hold himself any longer and hugged his friend tightly as if he thought that with that Sunggyu wouldn't ever leave his side. “I thought it was a robber… Of course I am surprised, what are you doing here?”

“I came back.” Sunggyu said simply.  _To you._

“Really? The CEO allowed?” The younger leaned back to look at him and the mix of surprise and happiness in Woohyun was just endearing in Sunggyu eyes.

“Yes, he did.” Sunggyu lied, he was never gone, he was just absent.

“Omg hyung, I missed you so much. Don’t ever leave me again.” Woohyun hugged him again and started to give soft kisses on the older neck. Sunggyu felt like melting, it's been almost a year that he and Woohyun had a night together and that was also the last time he was with anybody, he felt his body responding almost immediately but still had the conscience that they could be in trouble if someone ever discovered that they thought about each other that away, even if Sunggyu never admitted, even more, if someone caught them 'interacting' this way.

“Woohyun... Woohyun stop it, look at me, stop it.” He whined and managed to push the younger a bit and Woohyun showed him a pout and sad eyes. “We are not supposed to do that.” Sunggyu quickly scolded but his voice didn't even convince himself.

“But there’s no one here.” The younger said lowly and tried to reach to Sunggyu neck again. “Nobody needs to know.” He tried to argue.

“They can arrive any minute.” Sunggyu retorted and pushed him again but didn’t move from Woohyun arms.

“They won’t come until midnight, we have about two hours.” The younger tried to convince him again using a low tone near Sunggyu ears.

“Woohyun, no, we can’t, I told you a ton of times.” Sunggyu still tried to push Woohyun but didn’t use his full force.

“I know and I’ve been behaving. But you don’t know how crazy I was these days you weren’t here, I need you. I see in your eyes, you miss me too, you want me too." He rubbed his crotch against Sunggyu's and the elder felt his resolve breaking as Woohyun skillfully handled him."See? Your body is reacting.”

"Missing and wanting you are two completely different things.” Sunggyu still tried to deny his desire but it sounded that he was trying to convince himself rather than Woohyun.

“Stop lying. Hyung… let me love you one more time. Let’s not waste this opportunity.” Woohyun whispered in Sunggyu ears making a shiver run down his spine. “Please hyung, it’s been some time, let me touch you and make your problems disappear for a moment.”

“Stop… we... we are in the kitchen…” Sunggyu tried to say his last argument but from all the arguments Sunggyu ever used this was surely the worst.

“Then let’s go to our room. I know you want this.” Woohyun grabbed one of Sunggyu hands and placed on his crotch making him give a soft squeeze and Sunggyu felt, more proper now, how hard the younger was becoming by the second.

“O-okay… fast.” Sunggyu ended up agreeing, his mind too far gone to comprehend that in their circumstances this could be a huge risk and a mistake. So they ran to the bedroom and locked the door not to be interrupted later.

Woohyun pinned the older on the wall kissing his neck, nibbling at his ear a bit and the older was enjoying that if his uneven breathing was any indication. Woohyun left his side to search for something then the sense finally returned to Sunggyu and he started to regret. “I can’t believe I agreed to this. We have no condoms, we have no lube. Let’s stop this before we regret later.” Sunggyu said nervously as he watched Woohyun look for something in the place he kept his cosmetics.

“Who told you I am not prepared?” Woohyun said as he threw a bottle in Sunggyu hands and opened his wallet to take a condom out of it. “We won’t stop anything, and you will not regret this either. I am going to make you feel good.”

“What is this? Massage oil?” Sunggyu blushed but asked dumbfounded as he inspected the label.

“Only the bottle.” Woohyun smirked pulling a blushing Sunggyu to his bed and started roaming his hands under his shirt when he went down for a kiss. At first, the oldest didn’t move at all but soon enough he relaxed and opened his mouth as he grabbed the sides of Woohyun shirt and pulled up, revealing Woohyun toned abs that he liked so much to steal glances.

Woohyun didn’t lose time as he started discarding both of their clothes on the ground. When they were both naked, he took a moment to look at Sunggyu body as if to convince himself that what was happening was real and that he needed to memorize every detail of his hyung body.

“Stop looking! It embarrasses me, fucker.” Sunggyu huffed and Woohyun eyes moved from the older body to his face. “I knew this idea was crazy.” Sunggyu tried to sit but Woohyun secured him down.

“Sorry, it’s just… you are too perfect.” Woohyun mumbled and leaned down for a slow kiss but Sunggyu tried to roll his hips up impatiently. “I wish you could have allowed me to do this sooner.” Woohyun said as he started to trail kisses on the older chest. “I want to love you like you deserve.” He kissed Sunggyu abdomen, getting closer and closer to his dick. “And show you how you make me feel.” At this point Woohyun engulfed the older dick in his mouth making Sunggyu gasp with the wave of pleasure he felt and Woohyun bobbed his head up and down for a few minutes.

“Woohyun, time.” Sunggyu whined but the younger just continued the blowjob.

He spread his hyung legs and suddenly Sunggyu felt the younger coated fingers playing around his entrance before entering slowly two at once. Sunggyu bit his lips as he thrashed a bit, and Woohyun decided to stop with the blowjob and go up to kiss him in reassurance.

“Are you crazy?” The oldest asked in an angry tone after some minutes.

“For you I am, you know this pretty well by now.” The younger grinned from ear to ear with his eyes turning into crescents and Sunggyu was about to complain when he felt another finger coming in.

“Warn me, fucker! This hurts!” The oldest tried his best to keep his breath even and hold his tears in while he adjusted to the new finger and the scissoring Woohyun was doing inside him.

“Shhhh, relax hyung. Should I sing for you? ‘My love, my everything, my angel from heaven, My two eyes, my world – you stole them all. Little star tonight All night, I will watch over you.’” Woohyun sang softly and Sunggyu wanted to die out of embarrassment at the other cheesiness, but still felt himself relaxing and when he least expected Woohyun hit his prostate, making him moan with pleasure.

“Ahnnn….” Woohyun grinned at that, he licked and gave Sunggyu neck small bites, still taking care not to leave marks, as he hit the older prostate many times with his fingers. The oldest tried to muffle his moans not to give them away in case anyone arrived at the apartment but Woohyun wasn’t having that.

“Don’t hold it, let me hear your high notes.” The younger trainee whispered in Sunggyu ear and the older shoved him a bit in return.

“Just get … on… with…it..” Sunggyu said in between pants trying to contain his volume.

“What? I didn’t hear.” Woohyun said teasingly as he pushed his fingers inside one more time hitting Sunggyu sweet spot with ease.

“FUCK ME YOU IDIOT, DON’T WASTE TIME, I DON’T WANT TO GET CAUGHT.” Sunggyu shouted grabbing a bit of Woohyun hair and pulling it a bit hard and off his neck. The time constraints annoyed the hell out of Woohyun, he wanted to take his time and savor that moment but Sunggyu was right, so he took off his fingers out of the older and stood on his knees looking at Sunggyu. “What?”

“On all fours.” Woohyun demanded as he opened the condom.

“What? No!” The oldest blushed madly.

“KIM SUNGGYU YOU'RE DOING WHAT I TELL YOU TO!” Woohyun shouted back at his hyung and Sunggyu cock twitched with this sudden bossing tone in the younger voice, he got even more turned on, he wanted Woohyun inside him even more than before. So the only thing he could do now was to get on all fours and wait for the younger that was covering himself with the only condom he had.

“Now ready?” Woohyun positioned himself at the entrance of a dying-in-shame Sunggyu and, before he could answer, the younger grabbed him by the hips and thrust, making Sunggyu moan loudly. After a few thrusts, Sunggyu was gripping the sheets hard as Woohyun slammed his dick inside him with an amazing precision.

“Woo... Hyun… Har… Der…” Sunggyu pleaded between hard breaths, his small eyes barely opened as he indulged on the amazing feeling.

“Your wish is my command.” Woohyun said and, feeling a little bold, gave a soft slap on the older butt and Sunggyu let it out a lewd moan. “Omg, you like this hyung?” He asked amusedly as he gave Sunggyu another one.

“If you tell… ahn… anybody…  I… Will… Kill… You.” Sunggyu said between moans as Woohyun gave him another slap before he grabbed Sunggyu shaft and stroke him in time with his own thrusts, he felt like he was coming soon and wanted Sunggyu to come at the same time.

“I am… ahn Sunggyu!” Woohyun released his seed as the oldest also came on the bed sheets and Sunggyu felt his legs lose energy, so they both fell on the bed. The younger back hugged the other as he gave him some small kisses on the neck and pulled out of him. “Hyung you’re amazing. I love you.”

“Go take a bath we need to clean every trace of this.” Sunggyu said tiredly.

“We never cuddle, you are always kicking me out of your bed.” Woohyun complained as he sat in bed and took off the condom.

“We never will, this ain’t happening again. This time I mean it Woohyun if you insist I will be mean.” Sunggyu spoke firmly as he tried to find his phone to look at the hour, they had around forty minutes.

“Do you think I am crazy to let anyone know about this? You aren’t dealing with a kid, I just proved you that. I will not show to the world but I won’t give up on you so soon.” Woohyun spat a bit angry and Sunggyu was about to retort to that when he spoke again. “Go take a bath and reheat the food you were making earlier, I will clean the room and then I’ll take a bath myself. Hurry, I don’t want to get caught either.” Woohyun tried to shove Sunggyu and make him move but the oldest looked at him extremely embarrassed.

“I can’t walk right now. I have no strength.” Woohyun jumped around him and went to Sunggyu closet to grab his things, he ran to the bathroom and was back a minute later to help Sunggyu in the bathroom.

“Was I too rough with you? If so, I am sorry.” The younger promptly apologized. “I wish we had had more time, I know it hurt but I tried to prepare you the best I could.”

“No, I am going to be fine. Thank you… for everything.” Sunggyu said when Woohyun placed him underneath the shower. “Hyun, don’t take me wrong, it was nice, but I want us to realize our dreams, unfortunately, we can’t have it all.”

“I don’t agree but I understand your point of view. Just take your bath ok?” Woohyun gave him the last peck as he realized Sunggyu wouldn’t let him do that again anytime soon and ran out of the bathroom.

 

 


	41. Back for good - Tokyo – Sungyeol videochat I - Avoiding - Sungyeol videochat II

**Present**

“You naughty hyungs!” Sungjong said completely amused.

“For the love of God, you two did it twice?” Hoya asked surprised. “I thought Sunggyu would kill you before he let you closer to his body ever again.”

“That’s what he says, deep down he wants me. I know.” Woohyun smirked confidently and Sunggyu slammed his hand on the younger nape.

“You’re embarrassing me fucker, did you need to tell about the slaps?” Sunggyu was blushing furiously.

“Well Myungsoo and Sungyeol are narrating things in a richness of details, so I thought it was only fair to say everything too.” The younger singer said massaging his nape.

“Hyung you like slaps?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief. “I didn’t know you were like that. Naughty hyung.” He teased.

“Yah Myungsoo! Everybody has some kink. You talk as if you didn’t have one.” Sunggyu complained.

“I can give you that piece of information if you want.” Sungyeol said giggling before Myungsoo hit the back of his head. “Anyway, that was highly amusing to hear hahaha, but I think you should have done in one of the trainee’s beds and use the release to…” Sungyeol blabbered to Woohyun when Hoya cut him off.

“Yah Sungyeol don’t be disgusting.”

“Who said I haven't done anything?” Woohyun smirked evilly and exchanged knowing glances with his prankster friend.

“Omg, you did.” Sunggyu said in utter shock.

“I don’t want to know.” Dongwoo covered his ears, if Woohyun was angry he could pull one hell of a prank.

“I agree with Dongwoo hyung.” Sungjong said looking already terrified.

“But I do want to hear.” Sungyeol smiled deviously.

“Later Sungyeol. It had some collateral effects too but since the majority of my target was hit, I consider that prank a success.” The younger singer explained.

“Omg, was I hit by your prank?” Sunggyu asked mortified.

“No, but would that really be a problem? We fucked twice, we both know the taste.” Woohyun said matter of fact, making most of them scrunch up their faces.

“Ewww.” Hoya cringed.

“Omg Woohyun, you are shameless. Why can’t you keep things to yourself?” Sunggyu whined loudly.

“So did they catch you in the end? What were their reactions when they saw you came back?” Sungjong asked curiously looking from Woohyun to Sunggyu.

“Well that was awesome, you see…” Woohyun grinned as he was about to tell the end of the story.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minutes later, Woohyun exchanged his bed sheet with one of the trainees taking advantage that they were the same. He also set a prank to a specific trainee he hated but decided not to tell Sunggyu about it, and used some air freshener in the room to help hide the smell of body fluids. They were able to have quick baths and Sunggyu reheat the food quickly so when all trainees arrived they were already sitting at the coffee table eating. The trainees did a lot of noise but stopped when they saw a pair of shoes that they didn’t recognize near the door.

“Did any of you bought a new pair of shoes?” After the majority denied buying shoes the first trainee concluded that there was a person with Woohyun in the dorm. "There’s an outsider here then. Guys, grab your phones and be ready to take pictures, today is the day where that fucker is going down.” The trainee smirked evilly already pleased with the possibility and they proceeded to the living room with phones in hands. “That’s it Woohyun, we got you.” The trainee shouted and both Sunggyu and Woohyun looked at them with food halfway their mouths.

“Hi?” Sunggyu said a bit confusedly while Woohyun shrugged and shoved the food inside of his mouth chewing blissfully.

“Ahn this is delicious, I really love my mom, I miss her and her food like crazy. I am so happy that she sent this much food JUST.FOR.US.” Woohyun said motioning the food in front of them, and, having experienced Woohyun mom food around a week before, they felt their mouths salivating.

“She misses you too; she gave me the recipe if you’re interested in learning.” Sunggyu spoke back to Woohyun with a huge smile on his face, ignoring the frozen trainees that watched their interactions.

“I’ll be sure to learn and make the US some good food FROM HERE ON.” The younger stated happily and that seemed to wake the others trainees from their reverie.

“Wait, wait, what are you doing here? You were kicked out, you can’t stay here.” One of the trainees said perplexed.

“Me? I am back for good.” Sunggyu smirked confidently as they all started to have mental breakdowns, Sunggyu was back and Woohyun would get better again, and for all the others their chances just drastically dropped.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol was packing his stuff for the second time in less than a month. Once arriving in Tokyo, he went to his grandma apartment on a calm neighborhood of Tokyo and when he was able to sort of settle himself there he solved all his paperwork with both his company and his new university. Who knew he would end up studying in the most prestigious college of Japan? He smiled a lot at that.

Therefore, his first week went by not only by trying to accommodate into his new life but by also doing his first photo-shoot in Japan, trying to find an apartment to share closer to his university or company. In addition, Tokyo U assigned each one of the exchange students to a Japanese student in order to help them out with settling and fitting in. Sungyeol ended up being assigned to a girl called Mami, that, when noticed Sungyeol face and the most flawless Japanese out of all other students that came to the program, fell for him, and that sucked big time because she was trying to be everywhere he was.

Sungyeol already sent many messages to his friends and family from the minute he landed and kept sending them speaking about the weather, describing how the streets looked like and even telling that a forty-year-old man in the subway almost groped him, a thing that got him being teased by Hoya until a month later. He knew he left his friends angry and hurt by the way he dealt with things, but he didn’t think that only half of his friends would talk to him. After a week in Japan, they shared around 400 messages in the group chat but that was mainly Dongwoo asking things nonstop with Hoya and Sungjong joining the conversation when they had time.

There was no sign of Myungsoo, Woohyun and Sunggyu for a week and he was starting to worry about his friends. He asked but the other three didn’t seem to know what was happening either, and, at some point, Dongwoo said Woohyun was not even calling his mother, so Sungyeol was able to relax a bit, maybe his friend phone had broken, but that still didn’t explain Sunggyu and Myungsoo disappearing from the map. He wanted to do a video call and see them all, but his grandmother, that did everything through her phone, didn’t like the internet and he was depending on the Wi-Fi of the Starbucks across the street and that meant no privacy whatsoever.

Mami accompanied him in his quest to search for an apartment near his college but they were too expensive or, if the price was what he considered fair, the roommates would be too weird, like for example that Canadian guy that invited him to join a band even though he said he didn’t know how to play things that weren’t video games. He was almost giving up when his company informed him that one model turned actor, that shot a movie that was first place in the box office, earned enough to buy his own apartment and with that, there was a spot for him in one of the dorms. When he heard the address he couldn’t believe it, he could go to the company by feet and it was only three stops away by bus from his college. So here he was happily packing his stuff again.

“Ryou, don’t forget the clothes on the washing machine. Your hair dryer you left in the living room and I need you to take your snacks because I bought too much and I don’t eat that awful stuff.”

“Grandma, I have a Korean name.” Sungyeol complained but moved towards the washing machine to take his clothes.

“I don’t care, I like your Japanese name more.” His grandma yelled through the small apartment again,

“But I prefer my Korean one more. Aishh.” Sungyeol complained loudly.

It has only been one week that he was here and he couldn’t take anymore. Sungyeol grandma was a funny woman and he liked her youthful spirit but she was a bit of an OCD and he was a very messy person, leaving stuff everywhere, so, before she could reap his head, they decided many years ago that the max they could stand each other was one week at a time. She would gladly take care of him even if he decided to stay at another place, but living under the same roof was a big no-no and if he wasn’t packing his stuff to leave right now she would be the one packing hers to go to her boyfriend place. Yes, boyfriend, because his grandma was still attractive and liked to date, he only could hope to get old but still hot like her.

Sungyeol was going to share the dorms with three more people. Gangnam, another Korean-Japanese boy that was an aspiring actor, Takuya and Keita two Japanese models. He met his roommates at the company the other day and, aside Keita being a bit of a player, they were all nice people. Sungyeol lived alone since he was fifteen and wasn’t used to sharing a room with anybody but since the guys were nice it would be easier.

He got settled in his new dorm a little over a week after he arrived in Japan and since they had Wi-Fi there, and if they lost the connection they would hack the neighbors, Sungyeol quickly arranged a video call to his friends. He wanted to call everybody, but during lunchtime was impossible since he was always trying to avoid Mami to get all over him. He didn’t want any of them seeing her and telling Myungsoo that he already got a girlfriend there, knowing Woohyun that was exactly what he would do, and Sungyeol didn’t want to piss the younger even more. After college was practically impossible to reunite all of them too since Sunggyu and Woohyun would go back to some practice or whatever they did; but it was his only option, so Sungyeol got everything set on the day he scheduled their video call in their group chat.

“Guys, do you hear me? Do you see me?” Sungyeol asked as he fixed the mic settings.

“Yeah dumb hyung, we are hearing you.” Sungjong answered in the middle of a yawn.

“I can’t see you.” He complained as he searched for the video button in the software that was not the one he used often with Daeyeol.

“Just click on the icon on top of the text box. If it turns green you will allow us to see you.” Hoya offered and then Sungyeol big eyes appeared too big on the screen.

“KEKEKEKEKE Sungyeollie we are seeing you now.” Dongwoo laughed at Sungyeol dumbly expression.

“Oh, it appeared now, hi guys!” Sungyeol said cheerfully as he saw his friends on what he identified to be Woohyun room.

“Heeey idiot, how’s Japan?” Hoya asked smiling and showing his fangs.

“Nice, in some ways.” Sungyeol answered vaguely as he noticed that Myungsoo wasn’t beside them and he deflated a little.

“Complaining already?? You chose to be there." Sungjong accused in a hurt tone and started to fluff some pillows and kicking plush toys out of the bed Dongwoo was using.

“No. Japan is a nice place, we have to come here together later, I can guide you since I know my way around.”

“Wow, do you already know how to handle yourself in the streets of Tokyo?” Dongwoo asked excitedly.

“You can say so.”

“Where are you now?” Hoya asked curiously.

“Ahn that’s my new place, I moved a few days ago, before that I had been with a family member that lives here. I share the apartment with three other people, Keita and Takuya are Japanese and Gangnam is a half. I share the room with Gangnam, the mess you’re seeing is his, I still didn’t have time to create my own. Now I’ll be able to call you more because finally, I have Wi-Fi.” Sungyeol threw his hands in the air as if thanking the gods that allowed him to indulge in the advantages of technology.

“Where are they? Are they treating you nicely?” The oldest hyung asked concerned.

“Yes they are, they went drinking. I already learned that we shouldn’t drink in the middle of the week so here I am.”

“So are you liking college? The people?” Sungjong asked lazily from Dongwoo bed.

“The college is huge guys, I lose myself easily so I have someone to guide me in the meantime. They arranged my classes to be in the morning so I haven’t had any classes in the afternoon up till now. I didn’t talk to a huge amount of people up till now aside for professional reasons. People in my class didn’t talk much to me but they sure let their eyes linger when I walk by them.”

“Are they crazy? You’re not all that.” Hoya complained in a mock glare.

“Hyung, are you calling me ugly too? You know we look alike.” If Sungjong wasn’t so sleepy they would notice the bewilderment in his voice.

“No Sungjongie, you look good because we are family.” Hoya cooed and ran his fingers through Sungjong hair.

“Whatever. Hyung, have you already had some photo shoot? How is work there?” Sungjong asked stifling a yawn as he indulged in the feeling of Hoya's fingers.

“I had two photo shoots. Both will come out next month, one in an haute couture magazine, in which I got to wear pretty expensive stuff, and the other one was a bit more casual and will come out in a teen magazine so I can build sorts of a fan base here? I don’t really understand this.”

“Are the others pretty? Is the competition too high?” Dongwoo asked curiously and missing Hoya eyes narrowing at him.

“Hyung, it's Japan we are talking about, there’s high competition for everything. They are surely different from us and I don’t exactly know how to explain but I think we Koreans have some sort of elegant feel? I don’t know.”

“You’ll do good hyung, come back rich and pay us a meal as an apology.” Sungjong said lastly before turning on Dongwoo bed to catch a bit of sleep. Feeling that Sungjong wouldn’t be needing any help from him to sleep, Hoya turned to face Sungyeol completely.

“That is not a bad idea. Prepare yourself for paying us something expensive, I think I want to eat lobster, maybe try some caviar, and drink champagne … That’s a life I could get used to.” Hoya said dreamily.

“KEKEKEKE, don’t you want a day on a spa too? Or in an expensive hotel?” Dongwoo offered with an amused laugh.

“Well, if he offers I won’t be the one refusing.” Hoya smirked.

“So guys what’s up with you?” Sungyeol asked, not really interested in them since they were talking through texts, but, if he wanted to know about Myungsoo and at the same time be discreet, he needed to ask about everybody.

“Do you want to know about the new weird rumors or what really has been going on?” Dongwoo asked with the biggest toothy grin.

“Both. Hahahahaha.” Sungyeol couldn't hold a laugh, sometimes the strangest rumors went around in their college.

“We fought.” Hoya said pointing his finger between Dongwoo and himself.

“What? Why guys? You are so close, I didn’t think that was even possible.” Sungyeol asked with a concerned expression.

“No silly, that was a strange rumor. But people came up with that just because I overslept in the first day and arrived only in time for lunch.” Dongwoo clarified trying to muffle his loud laugh not to disturb the maknae.

“Omg hyung, you and your crazy sleeping habits. Didn’t you help him out Hoya hyung?”

“I tried my best but he was sleeping so adorable in the middle of his plush toys and I knew he stayed up late because we were playing LOL together so I left him sleeping. It’s not like much happens on the first day anyway.” Hoya explained the matter of fact and Dongwoo blushed lightly when he heard the adorable part.

“What about Sungjongie?”

“One of the most offensive rumors is about him. Just because he hasn’t been having time to go cut his hair people are saying that he will be doing a sex change surgery soon.” Dongwoo said in a pitiful tone.

“He got so mad, he is hunting down the originator of this rumor and I don’t want to be in the poor bastard place when Sungjong finds out who started.” Hoya added.

“Yeah, he can be quite scary. Why is he so tired anyway? It’s been some time I saw him this way.” Sungyeol asked with concern as he looked the maknae move behind Hoya and Dongwoo.

“A CF.” Hoya explained. “And aside from that, he is trying to get Key to co-author articles in his blog, it grew out of proportions and Sungjong can’t handle alone anymore.”

“Well, if he needs me to write something about Japanese fashion, I can.” They briefly looked at the youngest that had his breathing evening out and would soon say goodbye to this world. But Sungyeol didn’t want to talk about the youngest, he wanted to know why the other three were not talking to him.

“Soooo did Woohyun and Sunggyu hyungs appeared?” He tried to ask in an inconspicuous tone.

“Oh, they did but at first they didn’t come together.” Dongwoo explained quickly.

“I heard the rumors that Sunggyu hyung drove Myungsoo around instead of coming with Woohyun.” Hoya added.

“Why?” Sungyeol asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

“Well, we don’t know why he was with Myungsoo but Woohyun told us Sunggyu hyung got kicked out from the company.” Dongwoo delivered the news in a rather calm manner.

“OMG. What did he do?” Sungyeol was flabbergasted at that.

“Exactly my reaction. Apparently, it was because they slept outside the dorm, but Sunggyu ended up arriving much later than Woohyun, so they got pissed and kicked him out. It is not like Hyunnie hasn’t been punished too, he got his phone confiscated and that’s why he hasn’t answered our messages. Which makes me relieved, his mom was about to go to the company and ask for the corpse she thought they hid.” Dongwoo said way less worried now that he knew the truth.

“Not only that right? He was being followed by a manager even in the bathroom. Talk about weird. He managed to talk with Sunggyu alone though, but he said they only talked about their company affairs and how Woohyun wants him to come back there. And to think people were saying that Woohyun won the lottery and hired a bodyguard. I look more like a bodyguard than that skinny manager.” Hoya pointed to his body cockily.

“But if they only confiscated Woohyun hyung phone, why Sunggyu hyung doesn’t answer messages too?” Sungyeol was puzzled.

“Apparently he threw that expensive phone away.” Dongwoo said.

“Why would he even do that?” Sungyeol asked even more confused and Dongwoo shrugged.

“Do you think we have the answers to everything in this world?” Hoya said a bit irritated.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Sungyeol quickly lift his hand in the air.

“Anyway, people were thinking Sunggyu hyung changed majors again since he had been coming to watch med classes instead of music, after we got to know that he had been kicked out this seemed plausible, he was even participating actively from what I heard.” Hoya told him a bit more of gossip.

“Yeah, but by the fourth day, Sunggyu and Woohyun were back together with one more manager following them around. They said Sunggyu was accepted back and Woohyun was beaming in happiness because of that, saying they would achieve anything together and all. I love when Hyunnie is happy, he has the silliest smile on his face.” Dongwoo said remembering his cousin smile and smiling himself.

“Well at least that, I was about to feel so guilty. What about Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked trying to sound not overly interested. The younger hadn’t answered any of his messages yet and Sungyeol was quite worried about him. In a way, he understood why Myungsoo decided to break things off but Sungyeol promised himself that he would make himself present even if he was not physically there, so he would prove to Myungsoo that his intentions were not to break apart and that the younger didn’t need to feel completely abandoned.

“Hoya your kid slept, go put him on the bed.” Dongwoo became suddenly too serious.

“He is your son too, you’re the mother!” Hoya complained not wanting to leave.

“I said go, Hoya.” Dongwoo said firmly and Hoya couldn’t help but obey so he got up and manhandled Sungjong out of Woohyun apartment.

“Wow hyung such power!” Sungyeol teased. “So you’re the mother of your relationship? Hahahahaha.”

“He was joking Sungyeol, you know he doesn’t mean these things, he doesn’t see me like that.” Dongwoo sighed deeply and then looked at what was supposed to be Sungyeol eyes on the screen. “I wanted to talk alone with you anyway.”

“Huh? Go on hyung, I am all ears.” Sungyeol rearranged himself in his chair and looked at the screen in concentration.

“Did something happened between you and Myungsoo?”

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol got apprehensive and decided to play dumb to see where this was going.

“Did you fight or something?”

“Not that I remember.” _We broke up._ Sungyeol tried his best to do a poker face but his eyes told Dongwoo that he was quite sad.

“So you’re fine? Because if you’re not, you can totally open up to me. Maybe I don’t inspire that much trust but I can keep secrets.” The redhead said carefully and Sungyeol took his time to think about his answer.

“I don’t know if 'fine' is the right answer either, we both know he is upset, he took the news of my exchange program the worst out of you all. Why are you asking?” Sungyeol was not liking to where this was going

“It’s just…. I don’t know, Myungsoo has been strange the past few days…”

“Strange how?” Sungyeol raised his brows and sat upright in his chair.

“He wasn’t answering our messages and he was not even sitting with us. I am worried and a bit hurt by that, you know I like him a lot, but if he doesn’t start talking soon I think the others will overlook how he has been looking and get angry at him.” Dongwoo explained worriedly.

“How he has been looking?” Sungyeol asked with a mix of confusion and concern written all over his face. He wasn’t sure but there was a possibility that Myungsoo was going to push everyone out of his life and become a loner again.

“Like the fucking corpse bride, that’s why people are thinking he has some kind of cancer and has only three months to live.” Dongwoo said frustrated. “And we don’t know what’s going on, Sunggyu hyung is around him like a mother hen and I think Woohyun knows something because he is not being jealous for once. But Sunggyu asked us to give Myungsoo space and not worry too much because he got this.”

“I can’t even imagine that.” Sungyeol said a bit out of himself. “But Hyung is taking care of him, right? Hyung won’t let him close off again right?” The model asked in a desperate tone, he was getting obvious now.

“Judging by your reactions he hasn’t been contacting you too, right?” Dongwoo asked just to be sure and Sungyeol looked down and bit his lips. “I knew that. Just… I don’t know, try to talk to him. I am worried since I saw him.”

“I’ll try. Hyung…. It’s best if I go now, the guys are getting home soon and I still have to take a bath so I hope you understand?” Sungyeol threw an apologetic smile to his hyung but for Dongwoo he just looked like a kicked puppy with the saddest pair of eyes since Haeun.

“Sure Yeollie.. but when can we see each other again?”

“I am not sure… I’ll try to send messages to confirm but is it possible to gather everyone for my birthday? It would be a nice gift for me, you know? I am missing you guys already.”

“I’ll try Yeollie, but with Woohyun and Sunggyu hyung is hard to know. If we are lucky they are available.”

“Thank you for the updates hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too Yeollie. Take care of …”

“Bye.” Sungyeol said and didn’t wait for Dongwoo to say his goodbyes as he turned that call off and quickly grabbed his phone typing on it as fast as he could.

**Lawyeol: Myungsoo are you alright?**

**Lawyeol: Are you eating properly?**

**Lawyeol: Are you sleeping properly?**

**Lawyeol: I heard you look sick. Please take care of your health.**

**Lawyeol: I know we broke things off but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.**

Sungyeol waited for five minutes but no reply came to his incessant texts. By now he already sent around 150 messages, and he is was already starting to feel frustrated with that.

**Lawyeol: Please talk to me.**

Yet nothing came again. Sungyeol sighed deeply as he got up and let himself fall face flat on his bed. This year was going to be a rather difficult year to live, he was sure of that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo kept his promise and started eating properly to return to his normal weight. He was not sleeping how he wanted but his appearance was also clearly improving much to his family delight. In college, he started sitting with the hyungs after some days, much to Dongwoo relief. Myungsoo explained that he had been having a strong migraine crisis for some days and even under medication he would still feel some of the symptoms, that affected heavily his sleeping and eating habits and that’s why he decided to be away since he wasn’t a good company. Sungjong and Dongwoo were instantly worried but Myungsoo said everything was fine now. Woohyun did not believe that; he knew that Myungsoo was lying through his teeth, but deemed that he didn't want to feel like a burden to them, so he pretended he believed what the younger said.

Myungsoo slowly fell back to his usual routine, the only difference being his therapy that he was set on attending diligently. He also came back to the research team and Myungeun, his colleague, was happy to see that he didn’t abandon them. She was a bright and cheerful person that didn’t seem too interested in his looks. Myungsoo found out they shared some interests like their love for medicine, and that she was smart and easily understood everything he talked about, so he decided to give her a chance and try to become friends, they started to hang out often.

Around half of August, everyone was asking themselves where the hell Sungyeol was that was missing college for two weeks on a roll. Sungyeol fan girls tried to ask his friends where the model was, and even tried to corner Myungsoo a few times. Luckily, he was always hanging around Woohyun, Sunggyu and their managers so the fangirls were a bit intimidated to ask; but Dongwoo was more than happy to answer the girl’s questions, proving one more time why he was considered the campus angel.

The day after Sungyeol video call, Dongwoo was talking to Woohyun and Sunggyu about his conversation with the model when Myungsoo arrived at their table. He tensed when he realized they were talking about the model, but tried some calming exercises that his doctor prescribed and put his headphone on max volume. Sunggyu didn’t like that and took the headphones off him and Dongwoo chose that moment to retell his conversation with Sungyeol from the start. Myungsoo didn’t want to hear about Sungyeol, he still didn’t feel well enough for that, so he decided to ignore his hyung until he was done.

“So, Yeollie asked about you too. He is worried about you Myungie. He asked to see you when we call him on his birthday.” Dongwoo finished with the news and Myungsoo just scoffed and chose to test his eyesight, trying to read the label on the juice bottle of a girl three tables ahead.

“Why aren’t you talking to him?” Hoya asked curiously.

“Bro, let Myungsoo alone, even if I had my phone right now I wouldn’t be talking to him too. That was a low blow.” Woohyun said and Myungsoo sent him a thankful but sad smile. “Besides, he just got better of his migraine if we annoy him too much the migraine might come back, right hyung?” The younger trainee asked the ex-med student for help.

“Yeah because of stress, and Sungyeol is a stressful guy.” Sunggyu confirmed but looked intently at his brother, trying to predict his next movements, and, as Myungsoo turned his head back to them, he saw the glossy state of his eyes.

“I forgot that I have to check something with my friend.” Myungsoo said preparing to leave.

“You already call that girl a friend? Are you sure she is not taking advantage of you hyung?” Sungjong asked with narrowed eyes. Having studied together made him aware of at least half of Myungsoo insecurities.

“Well, I don’t know for sure. However, making friends is taking risks right? I really liked when I became friends with you all so maybe I need to make a few more.” Myungsoo tried to smile and not think about his best friend turned lover but now ex-lover.

“Whatever you say hyung, just don’t abandon us. If you do, I won’t forgive you.” Sungjong said and Myungsoo held his tears, such small sentences from his younger friend made him so grateful to still have them.

“Abandon you all is impossible. You were my first friends and I’d like to keep each of you that way. Now if you excuse me…” Myungsoo assured the youngest then made a way out of the cafeteria as fast as he could.

Sunggyu was about to go up and after him when the guys started throwing him questions.

“Is he alright?” Dongwoo was the first to ask with concern.

“Do you know if he is getting better?” Hoya added another question.

“Don’t be dumb, he seemed to have his appetite back for some days already.” Sungjong said matter of fact.

“What I find strange is all this friendship speech when he doesn’t even tell us his address.” The younger trainee said gesticulating with his chopsticks.

“I wouldn’t tell you either, or else you’d be on my doorstep every day, bugging the hell out of me.” Sunggyu teased him.

“And that has another reason to be, it’s not like I keep going to my friends place every day.” Woohyun tried to defend himself and Sunggyu glared, making a gesture to the managers on the side. Hoya was no help for Woohyun either.

“Bitch, please! If you could, you would take the walls down so we could live in the same place.”

“And that would be totally favorable for you since you eat my food.” The younger trainee pointed his chopsticks to his ex-neighbor accusingly.

“Can you guys stop? Hell Woohyun, even your friends’ think you are a handful.” One of the managers that kept following him said.

“Ooh, believe me, he is way more than a handful.” Hoya now spoke with the managers, trying to tell them there was more to come.

“You are not allowed to butt in my personal business, stalker minion.” Woohyun pouted and crossed his arms feeling wronged and at that moment Sunggyu kind of wanted to squeeze his cheeks.

___________________________________________________

Myungsoo got another phone by now. He didn’t know who, but someone gave his new number to Sungyeol so the model was already flooding his inbox again and once he made the mistake to open a few of them. The model sent messages of good morning, to ask if he slept well, if he was eating properly, if it was true he got sick, if he got better of his migraine, and to complain about how people kept looking down on him because he was Korean or giving him perverted looks on the subway. Everything. If they didn’t have parted the way they did, he would probably be buying plane tickets to go visit him by now.

It didn’t matter how Myungsoo tried to shake it off, but he couldn’t change the fact that they broke up, he broke up, and those messages only made him more aware that Sungyeol was trying to fill up the gap of his absence, but he chose to go and both of them had to adapt to that now. He still felt betrayed and hurt that he ended up in the hospital because of the model so he decided to ignore all of Sungyeol messages again and focus on doing other things.

With the end of the month Sungyeol birthday was coming up, and, though Myungsoo was set on ignoring him, he was becoming restless as well. A few months before Sungyeol departure he thought about doing a surprise on the model birthday as well, a surprise that involved them not leaving the bed for the whole day and trying new stuff and positions. Oh gosh, he was blushing from thinking about that.

“Myungsoo, do you have a fever?” Sunggyu asked putting a hand on the younger forehead as soon as he arrived with Woohyun and the two stalkers, as the younger trainee dubbed them. “No, it isn’t a fever; maybe you are having indecent thoughts in the middle of the day.” The oldest teased and sat down across him, leaving a spot for Woohyun that was giggling.

“OMG, you think about sex.” Woohyun said teasing.

“Well, I am a healthy boy. Can’t I think about it?” Myungsoo retorted flatly, as long as Woohyun didn’t know whom he was thinking about it would be fine.

“It is just strange thinking about that in the middle of the day and in the middle of people.” Woohyun shrugged.

“I saw Hyorin noona walk around here and that brought memories back.” Myungsoo lied and Sunggyu and Woohyun made equally unhappy faces for different reasons.

“You're rubbing things on my face after all the trouble you are giving me lately? Ungrateful kid.” Sunggyu said in a fake bitter tone although he was not angry at all by that statement, after all, Hyorin was past.

“Yah! Stop that. Idols don’t have impure thoughts.” Woohyun complained and Sunggyu looked at him in disbelief. _You from all people are telling me that? You got to be kidding me._

At that moment, Dongwoo and Sungjong came racing each other as Hoya walked behind them bringing their bags to the table where the other three were.

“I wooon.” Sungjong cheered and sat beside Myungsoo, reaching for his water bottle and downing it all in one go.

“I want a rematch.” Dongwoo said sitting beside Woohyun and hugging his cousin sides, which received strange looks from the managers on the other table and some girls squeals.

“Guys, are you all ready for tomorrow?” Hoya asked when he arrived throwing the bags in his hands to their respective owners. He was particularly relieved to get rid of Dongwoo’s since it contained the weirdest things inside and that made heavier.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Myungsoo asked dumbfounded.

“We are calling Yeollie during lunch because Hyunnie and Gyuzizi can’t make it at night.” Dongwoo quickly explained making a confused face. “I thought I told you.”

“I forgot.” Myungsoo said void of emotions.

“It’s fine, all you have to do is go to Hoya hyung department during lunch so we can have access to a good internet connection to do a video chat.” Sungjong said cheerfully and Myungsoo just kept thinking how in the world he would avoid that.

“Here it is mine and Woohyun gift.” Sunggyu changed the focus to a fancy box of chocolates that he took out of his backpack.

“Ooh fancy.” Sungjong grabbed the said box licking his lips and examined it. “Hyung didn’t you say you had financial troubles? This brand is kind of expensive.”

“That’s for Sungyeol.” Hoya took the box of chocolates from the maknae hands.

“Yeah, I am set on spending my dad money now that he wants to get close, as compensation to ten years of struggles. I even feel like delaying my graduation so he can pay for my tuition longer.” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo chuckled at that. “You know what? I feel like asking Woohyun mom to send the bill from all the times I ate at her restaurant to him. With the full price.”

“Hyung, won’t your dad go bankrupt then?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“He can afford, trust me.” The oldest assured.

“Make sure Sungjong doesn’t attack that box, it is a special edition and we won’t be buying this stuff again, it was a struggle to keep hidden from the other trainees. They are monsters.” Woohyun spoke and the maknae pouted feeling wronged.

“Nam Woohyun, start getting closer, they can be your bandmates one day.” One manager butted in.

“Shut it, you two know we don’t get along with them. Besides, you won’t dictate how I should behave around my friends.” Woohyun spat back.

“Woohyun, behave.” Sunggyu warned and the younger decided to obey. “What your gifts will be?”

“I thought about sending him a 2 PM album, I find that that song Go Crazy fits him well.” Dongwoo answered as he took out the album from his bag and passed to Hoya.

“I am giving this.” Sungjong placed a box of sunglasses on the table. “I remember when he wanted to model for this brand but I scored the job, so I am letting him get something that I used in the photo-shoot.”

“Mine is a little cheap, I am the poorest of us but my feelings are sincere. This is some earrings that I am sure he will like. Does he have what? Ten piercings? I don’t know, never counted, but here it is, let me show you.” Hoya opened the small box and placed the earrings in his hands and Sungjong was praising him for his tastes until they all turned to Myungsoo. “So what you bought? Give me so I can put all in one box and send to him later.”

“Well, I didn’t have time to buy anything.” Myungsoo lied.

“Dude, Sungyeol will be pissed at you.” Woohyun tried to warn him, Sungyeol hated if anyone he considered important forgot his birthday. “You can’t even compete to me to be his best friend after all.”

“So?” Myungsoo asked coldly glaring at Woohyun that was at loss of words by now.

“Isn’t he your best friend hyung? You still have some time, Hoya hyung will send the package only later in the afternoon.” Sungjong said and it was his time to receive a glare.

“Is he?” Myungsoo asked disinterestedly.

“Will you at least be there tomorrow for the video chat?” Dongwoo asked giving up on a gift from Myungsoo.

“I don’t know. Excuse me, I have something to talk to Myungeun.” Myungsoo gave the first excuse that came up to his mind and got out of the cafeteria leaving his friends looking at him with confusion on their faces.

“What the hell was that?” Hoya rose his brows.

“Isn’t he hanging out with that girl too much lately?” Woohyun asked narrowing his eyes to the same size of Sunggyu’s.

“Are they dating?” Dongwoo gasped.

“I don’t think so, I think I would have known.” Sunggyu said as he thought about it.

“No offense hyung, but I think you wouldn’t.” Sungjong gave his two cents on the matter.

“He better be there tomorrow, or else I’ll be angry.” Woohyun growled. “It’s been a month it’s time for him overcome his anger.”

“Stop, Woohyun.” Sunggyu scolded one more time. “Maybe he needs more time to forgive.”

“I think you rubbed off on him hyung.” Dongwoo teased and Sunggyu flicked the red hair forehead.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo went to the bathroom and locked himself inside one of the stalls. He felt his hands trembling and his eyes trying to produce tears. He breathed in and out for long minutes and then he was able to stop the trembling and the tears from coming. He got a bit happy; he felt for the first time that the therapy was going somewhere and that he was able to keep his cool and not expose their past relationship. Now he just needed to figure it out what he would do tomorrow.

After his classes, he decided to wander around the mall and see if he found something for Sungyeol that could show that he remembered his birthday but something that wasn’t meaningful enough that a lover would send. He walked a lot and before he could stop himself, he bought a teddy bear holding a heart and couple rings. He noticed the mistake as soon as he got out of the store. There was no way he could send this, his brain screamed that he had to be firm and continue with the way he was dealing with Sungyeol until he was well enough to properly face him. He was too embarrassed to ask for a refund and decided to just keep what he bought and decide what to do with it later.

The next day Myungsoo was nowhere to be seen. They divided themselves to look for the younger, they also asked his fangirls and classmates about him and they said they didn’t see him after his first classes. Sunggyu couldn’t show his phone in front of the managers so he borrowed Dongwoo’s and sent a message to his brother.

**Angelwoo: It’s Sunggyu. Where are you? We are about to call Sungyeol.**

**Koalapadawan: Moonsoo broke his arm trying to climb a tree; I had to take him to the hospital.**

The younger sent a photo from a pouting Moonsoo with a cast on his arm and Sunggyu groaned, at least the younger was not lying. Or that was what he thought. The truth was that the photo was taken around a month before Sunggyu actually met his younger brother. He would eventually discover Myungsoo lie but whatever, this was just an excuse he needed for now.

“Let’s go, guys, he is in the hospital with his brother.” Sunggyu called and a few minutes later, they managed to kick Woohyun and Sunggyu managers out the room they were using and connect with Sungyeol.

“Hi, guys.” The model appeared on the screen, both trainees started to sing the birthday song, and Sungyeol started to clap his hands in joy, looking like a fool if anyone were to look at him now. His joy was cut short though when he noticed that Myungsoo wasn’t with them.

“Stop, stop, stop. Where is Myungsoo?” Sungyeol eyes insisted on looking for the younger between them.

“I knew it was going to be like this.” Woohyun groaned.

“He had to take his brother to the hospital; the poor kid broke his arm climbing a tree. He sent a picture, want to see?” Dongwoo quickly put Moonsoo picture on the screen and put the phone close to the cam. “Doesn’t the kid have the cutest pout?” He asked with a smile then put his phone back in his pocket.

“He is lying.” Sungyeol said angrily.

“How would you know?” Sungjong asked confused.

“Because I was there when he took the kid to the hospital. I was the one who took that picture with my phone. After that, we went to see some movie.” Sungyeol explained massaging his temples.

“I was fooled, I can’t believe it, Myungsoo you just wait until I put my hands on you. Using the kid to lie.” Sunggyu groaned in anger massaging his temples and Woohyun rose his brows in questioning.

“If he lied, he doesn’t want to see you. You two fought didn’t you?” Hoya inquired with narrowed eyes.

“I didn’t fight with anybody. Yes, everyone was mad because I didn’t say things about Japan but that was it. It’s been a month already; will he be mad at me forever? Come on, it’s my birthday, the day that is supposed to make everybody nice to me.” The model whined. “I did such a nice surprise for him on his birthday, it was only right that he at least showed his face in front of me on mine when I can’t go see you all in person.”

“Yeollie, you just said you did a surprise of your own on his birthday, maybe he has something planned for you on his own too.” Dongwoo tried to cheer the model up, even though by the way Myungsoo reacted the day before he guessed that was not going to happen.

Sungyeol sighed and decided to believe in his red-haired hyung but the pout in his lips showed how he was upset about Myungsoo not being present in the most special event of the year for him.

“I hope he calls me later. I am trying to contact him since I came here and he didn’t answer anything. I know he is a busy person now with the research team, studying, volunteering and taking care of his brother but it’s not possible that he can’t spare me five minutes to at least say that he is alive and well, I am worried about him.” Sungyeol said showing all his frustration.

“Don’t worry about his health, he is taking care of it lately and he looks like before.” Sunggyu assured and Sungyeol stayed in silence, still pouting and looking blankly down his lap and his eyes started to produce some tears. Seeing that, Woohyun got mad.

“You know what? Don’t worry about him at all; tomorrow as soon as I see him, we will have a little talk.”

“Nam Woohyun what are you up to?” Sunggyu growled protectively and Woohyun just lost his patience.

“Fuck you.” The younger trainee went out of the room they were using and called his manager. “Yah stalker, let’s go, I have classes now.”

“Things are going to get ugly tomorrow. I predict a huge spat.” Sungjong said nervously as he watched Woohyun go away.

“Nothing will happen, I will take care of both of them.” Sunggyu assured but was still surprised with Woohyun outburst.

“Hyung, I say many things about Woohyun but that idiot is a good friend, none of them do much effort to get closer to each other, so of course he would take sides.” Hoya warned.

“Yeol are you crying?” Dongwoo asked concerned as he noticed Sungyeol lips quivering and a soft sniff coming from the screen.

“No, I am not.” He quickly wiped his face and everyone exchanged worried looks. “I guess I better go, I am going out to celebrate with my grandma in half an hour. I will call again on Jongie birthday.” He cut off the call and went offline before the boys could say something more. He left them brainstorming ways to figure it out what was happening.

Sungyeol spent the most import day of his year gloomily. Everyone he spoke to and congratulated him asked why he was so gloomy in this joyful day and that depressed him even more. He honestly thought that by now, and with the huge amount of messages, Myungsoo anger would have subsided, and he would have been able to see his face at least through the computer, and when that didn’t happen he felt disappointed and hurt.

Meanwhile in Korea, after Myungsoo sent the photo to Dongwoo phone he turned his phone off and laid in his bed, he had come home under the pretense of a stomachache. _Sungyeol you surely changed me. I am even lying left and right now._ He thought about what was going to happen, and how he should act tomorrow when Sunggyu discovered his lie. But it didn’t really matter, he just needed to not see Sungyeol. He wasn’t sure how he would react if he saw him, he was afraid to cry on the spot if he were to see the model but still wanted to send a congratulatory message even if his brain screamed for him not to do it.

After turning in his bed all day, he grabbed the bear he bought the day before and looked at it. “What do I do, hm? If I don’t send something he will get mad. If I send, he will think that I am fine and he is forgiven.” The bear seemed to look at him with pity and that wasn’t helpful at all. He decided to write but thought that the contents should be neutral, like any other congratulation the model would receive today. He turned his phone on and decided not to look at Sunggyu angry messages right now. He bit his lips as he tapped the message quickly.

 **Skinshipsoo: Hey, It’s me, I hope you’re fine, Happy birthday.** He sent the message before he could regret and turned his phone off again. Myungsoo hugged the bear and slept feeling something akin to a hole grow inside his heart.

In Japan, Sungyeol felt his phone vibrate. He groaned, it was probably Mami inviting him for a drink and a private celebration of their own again. He was set on sending her a very angry voicemail saying he was not interested when he saw that it was a message from Myungsoo. His mood lifted up instantly and he had a big grin on his face, so he quickly unlocked the phone to read the message. After that, Sungyeol big smile disappeared. Instead of being sad, he felt anger rise in his stomach. He breathed in and out fast, fuming with the simple contents of the message and wanted to wreck everything in front of him.

 _What the hell? Am I only worth this?_ He had been sending many messages to the younger in their chat group and privately, so he wouldn’t feel abandoned, only to be ignored for a month and now that? He was sending so many messages that the guys, that didn’t receive a quarter of messages he sent to Myungsoo, were complaining. So, why was him only worth of one line? One freaking line. He almost threw his phone on the wall but at that time Gangnam, his roommate, appeared and stopped him. He decided that at this point maybe Myungsoo should be punished and that he’ll not try to communicate anymore and only talk to him when he came back to Korea.

 


	42. Spat? – I’m so curious II – September/October - Refusal - Sungyeol Video chat III – Here we go again

 

 

The next day Myungsoo was sitting calmly in the cafeteria when Woohyun came running and slammed both of his hands on the table, which startled the younger and got all the attention from people in the cafeteria. Most people were surprised to see that happening between the two friends since it had been some time that they saw a scene like this happening.

“You! I warned you! I said that if I feel that you hurt Sungyeol I would kick your butt.” The younger trainee grabbed Myungsoo by his collar bringing him up.

“Hyung, why are you behaving like that?” Myungsoo asked a bit disorientated as Woohyun brought him to the bathroom, growled for everybody to leave and locked them up.

“You have the guts to ask why? Why the fuck did you lie? You should have been there yesterday. His birthday is really important to him and you made him cry.” Woohyun said angrily as he let it go of the younger now that they were alone.

“SO WHAT?” Myungsoo shouted, starting to tremble instantly. “Have you ever wondered if HE had done something to ME? That I have a reason to act the way I act? That perhaps he had hurt ME? Sungyeol is no saint hyung, get real here for a minute.“ Myungsoo words seemed to get some effects on the other as his attitude changed, even though he was still a bit mad.

“Then tell me what he did to you and I will scold him properly, it’s not like I overlook the shit he does too. When he fought with Sungjong, I stepped in and tried to knock some sense into that empty head of his.“

“It is not your business. Besides, you are biased over Sungyeol any time of the day, although we keep things cordial you and I both know that you have some prejudice against me because I am Sunggyu hyung b.. “ In the spur of the moment, he almost spilled that he was Sunggyu brother, not that it was a big deal for him but maybe Sunggyu still wanted to keep that a secret. “I am close to him, so no, I won’t tell you anything. You just need to know that we fought, and as long as I am angry, I won’t be talking to him. You and Sunggyu hyung have to stop butting in, can’t you see I don’t want to see him? Now if you excuse me…”

Myungsoo walked past the trainee and went outside the bathroom meeting Sunggyu panting at the door.

“Myungsoo are you ok?” The old hamster panted as he tried to catch his breath, Woohyun had bolted out of his classroom and he and the managers were looking for him upside down until he heard the rumors about Woohyun manhandling Myungsoo to the bathroom. “Did Woohyun do something to you? Are you… are you trembling?”

“I am fine, stop being so concerned." He stammered. "Woohyun hyung and I just talked a bit.” The younger said and walked back to the cafeteria to finish eating his food while Sunggyu just looked at his retreating back until Woohyun came out of the bathroom.

“Hyung, where are the minions?” The younger trainee asked curiously looking around.

“Coming. What happened? What did you tell him? He seemed distressed. I think you scared him. Nam Woohyun, I swear to god…” Sunggyu was about to release his angry nagging self when the other interrupted.

“Chill I didn’t hit your precious 'baby', if that’s what you’re worried about. I just shouted a thing or two and manhandled him a bit.” Woohyun answered annoyed with Sunggyu concern. In his mind, Myungsoo didn’t need half of the worry Sunggyu dispensed to him.

“He isn’t my 'precious baby'” Sunggyu said in an annoyed tone and made quotes in the air. “But yeah he is important …” Woohyun cut him off again.

“Hyung, I don’t have the luxury to fight you right now.”  Woohyun said and Sunggyu stopped his nagging and blinked confusedly. “At least now I know for sure they fought and maybe Sungyeol brought upon himself all the ignoring Myungsoo is doing. Now let’s go before the minions get angry, also, it’s better if I do apologize to him right away or else I will be the one being ignored and I hate that.” With that, Woohyun left Sunggyu with his jaw hanging open.

Sunggyu honestly thought the two were going to have a fistfight, and that would have probably ended with whatever he had with Woohyun, because he wouldn’t let Myungsoo be hurt. He sighed relieved that he didn’t need to use his fists, nor needed to nag, but he was going to be sure Woohyun apologized properly.

“Wait for me.” He started to run again.

________________________________________________

Sungyeol resolve broke before Myungsoo’s and he only was able to hold himself for about three days before starting to send messages, again asking why his birthday message was so short and complaining that he at least deserved a little private conversation on Skype. Needless to say that Myungsoo never replied to him and he felt frustrated again.

Soon enough it was Sungjong birthday, that day had a lot of memories for him, for them. It was on that night that they met and the most strange relationship of their lives began. When Myungsoo heard that the guys were gathering again to call Sungyeol he quickly made an excuse not to come, he was sure to apologize to Sungjong and say they will meet later and hid somewhere. Sungjong could not really force him to be present during the video chat and they end up calling Sungyeol without him. It was all cheers for good five minutes before Sungyeol noticed that Myungsoo wasn’t between them again.

“Myungsoo isn’t there again. What’s the excuse this time?” Sungyeol asked clearly displeased as he brought his face closer to the webcam resting his head in one of his hands and the weight of it in one of his elbows.

“He didn’t give us an excuse hyung, he said he will go to my apartment later to give me my gift. He simply said he didn’t want to come.” Sungjong answered not sure what to say more, he didn’t want to see his beloved hyungs like that, but to actually help he had to know what was happening, and, for that, he needed to know how Sungyeol was going to react to that.

“I guess he didn’t really want to see you Yeollie, sorry.” Dongwoo apologized sheepishly.

“You don’t need to apologize in his place hyung, it’s not your fault. I just wanted to know why he is behaving this way.” Sungyeol sighed heavily, he tried not to show his disappointment too much but it was obvious that he was hurt by Myungsoo behavior.

“Maybe it was because of your fight.” Sunggyu suggested.

“Fight? Which fight? We didn’t fight.” Sungyeol perked up and opened his eye big. Although he knew Myungsoo was hurt, sad and everything; it was not as they ended things in a big fight. Actually, they ended things with a kiss and a kiss is definitely not a fight. Maybe he would have come to Japan with a black eye if he fought with Myungsoo after all, they were both boys, fights could be bloody.

“Are you sure Yeol? Because he told me you did and he is mad at you for whatever is that you fought for. Are you two fighting over women?”  Woohyun asked as he poked his head in front of the cam.

“Hyung, don’t be dumb, why would I fight with Myungsoo over women? There is no need to fight over women, he has his own fans, I have mine, we could simply pick one from the fandom.” As Sungyeol refuted this hypothesis with the most logical reason he could find until something dawned on him. Myungsoo was single and there was a ton of girls interested in him in Korea, not only that, without him there Myungsoo fans would double and the younger might try to pick one and.. and… he couldn’t even finish that thought without starting to hyperventilate, he was feeling his heart be bit by a thousand of jealousy bugs.

“Are you ok Yeol?” Hoya asked in a rare display of concern for others that weren’t Dongwoo and Sungjong.

“I just remembered that I didn’t write an extremely important paper yet and it's due in three days but tomorrow and the day after I am busy.” Sungyeol lied bluntly.

“Oh, I see. That’s ok hyung, we don’t want to hold you. I loved the shoes AND the snacks you sent me.” Sungjong thanked him with a sweet smile.

“You’re welcome. I got to go now. See you guys.” Sungyeol quickly turned off his skype again before they could say anything more and Woohyun frowned.

“This is strange. Did you guys noticed how he looked on the verge of a panic attack?”

“As if you don’t panic every time you fight Sunggyu hyung.” Hoya mocked him.

“That’s because…” Woohyun looked around to see if the managers could hear him from outside before continuing in a low tone. “Everybody here knows that I have feelings for him.”

“Stop already.”  Sunggyu massaged his temples. “If you are going to talk about this again, I will not be staying to listen. Bye guys.” Sunggyu said as he opened the door and went out.

“Stop hyung, you don’t have a chance. Move on. You’ll end up hurt again and again if you keep this up.” Sungjong advised.

“Of course I have. Sooner or later we are going to be a couple.” Woohyun said confidently.

“Keep dreaming.” Hoya retorted.

“Sometimes he lets me sleep on his bed and I get to see him naked every now and then. With our careers as an excuse, I will be sure to not let anybody date him.”

“Hyunnie, that can also fuck your career. You know that right?” Dongwoo said concerned. “And with hyung you never know…”He added with a sad small smile that made Hoya scrunch up his face.

“I know, but since we have the same things to lose, I am the perfect option, I just have to wait. His resolve will break one day.” Woohyun didn’t seem to care about their pieces of advice.

“I wonder if you are going to get tired if you manage to get into his pants.” Hoya said amused with the younger trainee.

“Dear Hoya you don’t know a thing.” Woohyun smirked mischievously.

“Whatever… guys, I think we should help them make up.” Sungjong butted in and changed the subject. Of course, he would like if the singers hyungs could get together but their relationship was kind of stable for a few weeks already so he thought all concentration should be put on Sungyeol and Myungsoo. A few minutes later they were all giving their insights on what was happening right now and narrowed down to some situations:

**1- The fight didn’t happen and Myungsoo was bluntly lying for god knows why;**

**2- The fight did happen, Sungyeol was faking not having a fight and was trying to contact the other to apologize, which was quite possible on Hoya opinion;**

**3- Sungyeol had pissed Myungsoo somehow without even knowing and that’s why Myungsoo wasn’t taking his messages;**

**4- Myungsoo was the one trying to piss Sungyeol for whatever reason by not answering his messages;**

**5 – They could be both overreacting about something;**

**6 – Some alternative didn’t exactly exclude one of the above.**

Knowing that they made a plan, Woohyun would inquire Sunggyu privately about the matter later while the others would try to talk to Myungsoo to see if they discovered something about the fight. To try to contain the damage, Hoya and Sungjong appointed a nervous Dongwoo as the spoken person because they knew nobody really could hate him. The next day the redhead tried to put his mission into action.

“So Myungie, we spoke with Sungyeollie again yesterday, you know, it was Sungjongie birthday, he was quite sad you weren’t there with us.” Dongwoo started carefully.

“I’ll apologize to Sungjongie again later.” Myungsoo answered in the same sweet tone Dongwoo used.

“Not him, Sungyeollie.” Dongwoo laughed a bit awkwardly.

“Oh.” The younger said flatly.

“I wanted to know if there is some kind of problem between you two. You know Myungie, I don’t look like it but I am quite good with advice, if you want to open up, I can help you find a way of solving your issue.” Dongwoo said in the most confident tone he could muster and the younger just looked at him asking himself if his hyung really thought he would fall for that.

“We fought hyung. Just leave it, I am still mad and if we talk now we’ll hurt each other.” Myungsoo said carefully to not make his skinship Dino hyung sad.

“The problem, Myungie, is that Yeollie doesn’t know why you are saying you two fought, he said he is trying to find you for weeks and you are avoiding him just out of nowhere.” Dongwoo decided to try another approach.

“He says he doesn’t know?” Myungsoo blinked and for a moment Dongwoo thought the younger was re-evaluating whatever happened to see if it really was a fight. “Can you pass a message to him hyung?” He asked innocently.

“Sure Myungie.” The hyung smiled brightly, happy with the possibility that Myungsoo would send some kind of apology.

“Please tell him that…” He started rather softly but changed his tone to a colder one middle sentence. “I’ll talk to him when I feel like it.” Dongwoo jaw dropped low, Myungsoo outsmarted him, didn’t explain anything and managed to be cold about Sungyeol when he was all kinds of fluff before. Whatever happened it was serious. “Just don’t keep talking about him in front of me or talk about me to him, or I’ll distance myself from all of you.” He threatened before leaving the cafeteria and, with that, a dumbfounded Dongwoo frozen in place.

When Myungsoo left, the other three, that up this moment had been talking between themselves and watching them from a safe distance, run up to the redhead to share their clues.

“So did you manage to discover anything?” Woohyun asked excitedly.

“Myungie is pissed at Yeollie.” Dongwoo answered still a bit surprised by Myungsoo answer.

“Yeah, we know that already, why?” The maknae pressed.

“He didn’t say.” Dongwoo smiled apologetically.

“Arghh Dongwoo, I can’t with you sometimes, afartdsrtadayg! Why did you let him do this task?” Woohyun wanted to pull his hair off.

“We are too blunt, he would be angry, he is smart too, whoever tried was going to be outsmarted.” Hoya explained. “How about you? Did you discover anything with Sunggyu hyung?”

"I asked him all the ways possible, he just said he imagined that the two had a spat for a few weeks already, but he said he didn’t know what happened, he just knew when happened and that was when he left them alone to talk on the day Sungyeol dropped the news about Japan. He also said to not butt in and respect his wishes, he says they two will patch things up when they feel like it.”

“If hyung is not that worried, I will trust him. It’s not the first time they had a spat, besides I am sure Sungyeol hyung has his ways to be forgiven so I’m out of here.” Sungjong explained and was about to go get up when Woohyun stopped him.

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” Woohyun asked.                    

“Of course I do, but I know forcing these two won’t make them tell us anything. The way to discover is to pay attention to all small details and put everything together. That being said, I have more chances to discover that all of you combined.” Sungjong said rather cockily.

“Are you insulting my intellect Sungjong?” Woohyun narrowed his eyes as he felt that somehow the youngest was calling him dumb.

“You just don’t have that much time anymore hyung. Now let me leave, I am skipping classes to go out with a friend today.” Sungjong stated with a bright smile on his face.

“Wooooooow is it a date?” Dongwoo asked excitedly clapping his hands loudly.

“Maybe, hyung, maybe.” The maknae winked mischievously.

The other three decided to do what Sungjong said, it would be better if didn’t butt in too much and tried to see if Myungsoo let it out some details on his own, and if he did that, they would inquire Sungyeol about and perhaps set some lets-be-friends- again plan.

_________________________________________________________

Myungsoo was going on his therapy and by the end of September he started to have some kind of homework to do to report and discuss it in the next appointment and that involved him in engaging him in some situations that he would normally wouldn’t engage. Also by now the therapist already called Myungsoo closest family members to speak about how was his behavior so she could figure it out what was the best way to keep him opening up.

Slowly things were changing for him. His parents decided to lift some weights off his shoulders too and asked one of Jisoo sisters that had a girl around Moonsoo age to take care of him every now and then. That left Myungsoo pissed with his parents for the first time in his life. He didn’t argue, but to say he happily accepted that decision was stretching things too much. When he heard about that he locked himself in his room for the night then refused to talk to them for a couple of days. Not only he had pleasure in taking care of the maknae, he needed to focus on something that wasn’t the invasor of his thoughts (Sungyeol), and what could possibly be better a kid that needs 24/7 supervision? Now he had way too much free time on his hands and Sungyeol was having such a good time on distracting him from everything.

On the other side, Sungyeol was walking around Tokyo distracted and with his brows furrowed, he thought and thought and thought about what the guys said and he knew that he needed to do something about it. He was feeling so insecure at the moment but figured it was his fault somehow. If he only had a bit more of courage, he would have said things early and probably would have fixed things when he was still on Korean grounds so he could chase Myungsoo and force him to talk. His manager started not to be happy with his always-serious expressions, he said Sungyeol would develop wrinkles early, and Sungyeol just wanted to mute the guy. He really couldn’t change his spirits.

In terms of work and study, everything was going well with Sungyeol, aside from the manager bugging him nonstop. But at some point, he started to feel a little uncomfortable with the proposals he was receiving. And that was a great amount of visual kei photo shoots or CFs. They wanted to change his hairstyle, they even wanted to show his legs in skirts even though he was a boy, they wanted to put him on some provocative photos with other males, in other words, they wanted him to cross dress a lot these days. To say Sungyeol was mad was an understatement, and that was when his first fight with his management happened. The manager said that if he wanted to have many jobs he needed to man up, stop sulking for whatever and not look like a boy, and that made Sungyeol even more pissed that month.

Sungyeol started to work out in late September. He was determined to gain some muscles and with that different jobs. Sungyeol was skinny but he had gained some fat here and there. He was in Japan for god sake, the place where he could easily buy any of his favorite snacks. He still did his best to keep up with nice eating habits but it was too tempting not to buy the snacks that made him remember the short time he spent with his father when he was still alive.

Mami, his Japanese college guide, seemed to like the idea of a more built Sungyeol. She already liked him, it was clear in the way she invited herself to anything social Sungyeol would attend in the past months. The girl was trying to go everywhere he went and was becoming rather blunt with her sexual innuendos.

Mami birthday was around early-October and they went to a club together with other friends. Sungyeol was quite sad because for the past month he sent a thousand messages asking about what fight his friends were referring to, and asking Myungsoo to explain. The lack of answers was not only driving him crazy with anger and frustration, but he was starting to think that the younger had moved on quickly. If this was the truth all that Myungsoo had said, all that crying, and those days that they dated that was ingrained in his memory were nothing? He stood quietly in a corner drinking soda when Mami approached him.

“Why don’t you drink something else and lose yourself a bit more?” She said trying to massage his shoulder but he grabbed her hands and took off of him.

“No thanks, when I drink I make bad decisions and I don’t want to regret doing anything while I’m in Japan.” He gave her an apologetic smile and turned his attention to the soda in his hands.

“Why?” She had her brows raised in confusion.

“I have someone in Korea. I don’t want to get on their bad side.” Sungyeol revealed. The truth is that he didn’t want to talk about Myungsoo with her, he didn’t care about people talking about him being gay or something in Tokyo, but she was becoming a pain in the ass so he had to.

“That person doesn't deserve you, you are always sad because of that person. Be with me, I like you, I’ll make you feel good and I’ll take care of you for as long as you want.” She tried to touch him again but he ducked out of the way before she could.

“But I don’t like you that way. I like somebody else and, even if we’re not good right now, I rather stay faithful.” Sungyeol said in the most serious tone he could muster.

“What does this person has that I don’t? I am pretty!” The girl asked in anger.

“Yes you are, you have a good body too, but you can’t shake my heart the way this person does. This person has the most innocent dimply smile but the most indecent smirk. This person hates attention of the world but it grabs my attention in a way that not even I can comprehend. This person looks so good even if spends multiples nights awake and has such a dedication to studies, family, and friends. Even if he isn’t talking to me right now I’m sure it is somehow my fault, a guy like him would never do things to hurt me on purpose. I believe he loves me and I… I love him." Sungyeol finished with a smile.

“Y-y-you… gay?” The girl gasped surprised.

“I don’t know, I never felt this way for a boy before. He is my first. For the time being, I prefer the term bi.”

“Oh god. I feel so embarrassed.” She bit her lips in embarrassment.

“Don’t be, you didn’t know. You’re a great friend Mami, but this is all we are going to be.”

“But now I’m kind of curious. Can you show me his picture?”

“Of course.” Sungyeol smiled widely taking his phone out of his pocket and looking for Myungsoo picture. “But no falling for him.” He warned playfully and showed a picture of a stupidly handsome guy dressed in black or dark gray, she couldn’t tell, his short sleeves were rolled a bit showing his arms muscles and he was sitting on the ground in one place she couldn’t really tell where it was because it was blurred. He had sharp features, sharp eyes, nice sinful lips and his tongue was sticking out a bit in an inviting way.

“Is that him? Oh, wow. Now I see why I can’t compete. He is gorgeous, is he a model too? Is this from some photo-shoot?”

“Yeah, this is him.” He looked fondly at the picture with a small smile on his lips and used his thumb to caress Myungsoo face. “I took this picture on a trip we made with some friends to Busan at the beginning of this year, we weren’t together but I like this picture very much. He’s not a model although he easily could be one.”

“Sungyeol-kun is a very lucky person then. Maybe you should apologize for whatever you've done to him. I bet a boy like him won’t be lonely for too long, there is going to be a tough competition when you come back or he could be out of the market already.”

Mami words felt like arrows in Sungyeol heart. “I know, Mami, I know.” He sighed deeply.

“I am here for you in any way ok? Now go home, I don’t want a sulking person on my birthday.”

She was right, he left to go home and once there he tried to call Myungsoo but the younger kept denying his calls, he tried to send messages but the younger didn’t even reply. _What was happening? Myungsoo what’s up with you? I just had the opportunity to have fun with a very pretty girl and I decided to stay loyal to you even though you didn’t even talk to me._ Sungyeol was so confused he couldn’t help but cry his eyes out that night. Nothing was going his way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol fights with his manager were becoming worse and more frequently in November. The guy didn’t want to stop putting him in works he didn’t want to do, but once everything was set up he couldn’t back out or else he had to pay the compensation fee. That made him even more frustrated and he seemed to drag himself to do things and do everything on autopilot. Of course, when the camera was shooting he was professional and made all the expressions he was supposed to do, but when the camera was off he was always about to explode in anger.

The guys already knew what was happening but they couldn’t do much. Sungjong talked with Sungyeol former manager but the guy said that Sungyeol was probably being bratty because things were not happening how he imagined being. Sungjong thought that by the last time he saw Sungyeol it was something very serious, his appearance was similar to how he was when he was all-heartbroken by the bitch the year before. He was sure people were complaining about Sungyeol appearance to him.

At some point Sungyeol couldn’t take this manager fucking up with him anymore so he decided to complain to his boss in Japan, to see if he could change something. The guy was busy so he had to wait some time to be able to talk to him, but once there, he explained what was happening to the guy. They had a long talk about the working conditions and Sungyeol used all his knowledge on Japanese working laws, that he crammed, for a week before this meeting, to negotiate things with him. He had come to Japan under some circumstances and if things continued as they were, he couldn’t stay in the country and that would be a loss for everybody.

The boss said that he would talk to the manager and loosen up his schedule a bit, since Sungyeol looked overworked, but said he couldn’t do anything about the jobs already scheduled. He checked on the computer the model schedule and said he could clear it between Christmas and New Year so he could rest a bit. Sungyeol couldn’t be happier. He got so happy that he was willing to forget what he was going through, and Myungsoo coldness, if he was able to see him, touch him and kiss him and to be able to do that he could beg on his knees.

He was sure he was going to talk and solve things and maybe they could get back together, have some dates, have some sex and still have plenty of time to rest, then the next months that Sungyeol was going to be alone in Japan he could endure if Myungsoo were to be talking to him again. That day when he left the office his spirits were lifted and he couldn’t wait to tell the boys the news but decided to wait to deliver the news in person, sorts of, the next time they talked on Skype, and that would be in two weeks in Dongwoo’s birthday. He couldn’t wait to finally go back and see his Myungsoo.

____________________________________________________________

It was late November and today Woohyun and Sunggyu day off coincided with Dongwoo birthday. The two trainees got their punishment over and would not be followed by managers everywhere anymore, and since the birthday boy had already scheduled a video call with Sungyeol, the two trainees decided to join because it had been some time they saw him. However, when Sungyeol adjusted his cam, the image that appeared was not of cheerful faces, even though the birthday of any of them was always a reason for loud celebration, and only Dongwoo appeared on what it seemed like Woohyun living room.

 **“Hiiiiiiiii.”** He said cheerfully, his eyes looking around and hoping to find some vestiges of Myungsoo, but Dongwoo was the only one that answered cheerfully back. Myungsoo wasn’t there again, and if it was any other day he would be sad over it, but not when he had awesome news to share. **“Hyung your hair is… blue!”** Sungyeol was surprised with the ability of Dongwoo hair to be healthy despite all that dying, and how he managed to rock any kind of color.

“Hi Yeollieeeeeeeeeeee, it’s my birthday today!! I am so happy!!! Did you like my hair?” Dongwoo asked as he ran a hand over his head and moved his head to the left for Sungyeol see a bit more of his blue and newly cut hair.

**“Happy birthday hyung. I wish I could give you a hug but since I can’t, I sent you something special through the mail a few days ago. Of** **course** **, I like it, you know you rock any color, it suits you.”**

“What it is, what it is?” Dongwoo asked excitedly.

**“Angel wings. It’s a box full of them.”**

“I don’t get it.” Dongwoo said puzzled. "What’s with wings?"

 **“Earrings, coat, and rings. You’ll be truly an angel when you receive the box.”** Sungyeol said and it finally dawned on the blue-haired boy that the gift had very much to do with him being called the campus angel.

“OMG Sungyeollie, kekeke, you didn’t need to. Even so, I appreciate your gift so much. I can’t wait to try it on.”

 **“I am sure it will look perfect on you.”** Sungyeol assured but at that moment, he heard some strange sounds coming from Dongwoo side.

“I wish he would turn really into an angel so he could fly.” Hoya groaned in a sickly voice.

 **“Is that Hoya hyung?** ” Sungyeol asked. **“Whats that’s supposed to mean?”**

“Oh, yes, it's him, he is laying on the couch. Don’t mind him, I have awesome news for you, my parents bought me a car. Isn’t that awesome? Now we have one more car to use.”

“No way in hell I will EVER ride with you again.” Sungjong shouted from somewhere Sungyeol couldn’t see - perhaps Woohyun bedroom - then made some gagging sounds.

“Sungjong don’t puke on my bed.” Woohyun complained. “Omg, Hoya, help!”

“I can’t move either, if I get up I will be the one puking. You might see my breakfast on your carpet.” Hoya shouted back in a sickly voice.

“Hyunnng!!!!” Woohyun screamed desperately then cooed the maknae. “Hang in there Jong.”

“Shhhh, I am negotiating the medicine here.” Sunggyu shouted and Dongwoo looked past his laptop in the kitchen direction.

“Hahahahaah, Hyung, you seem like a drug dealer.” Dongwoo laughed hard, finding their reactions too funny.

“Why are you laughing? That’s your fault.” Hoya complained.

 **“What happened?”** Sungyeol asked not understanding the situation.

“Well, since I have a new car, I wanted to take the guys on a ride and then we took the chance and pick Sunggyu hyung and Hyunnie up on their dorm since today is also their day off.” Dongwoo explained proudly.

“I regret accepting that deeply, I agree with Sungjong fully.” Hoya screamed from the couch.” You’re the worst driver ever. I see my world spinning.”

 **“I never bumped into anyone.”** Dongwoo pouted and crossed his arms. **“You’re not going to talk badly about me on my birthday, hold your sass in for tomorrow.”** He scolded and Hoya groaned in reply.

“Hang in there buddy, when my sister comes to pick me up she will bring the medicine. She is already on her way.” Sunggyu said appearing by Dongwoo side.

“Hyung won’t you be staying to celebrate my birthday? Auntie made a cake.” Dongwoo looked at his small eyed hyung with puppy eyes.

“I can’t stay all day Dongwoo, I promised my siblings that we would go to the movies together.” He had an apologetic expression on his face and Dongwoo looked like a kicked puppy. "But if you manage to hide a slice of cake for me I can come later before having to go back to the dorms. I’ll call Myungsoo and nag for him to come too. What do you say?”

“It’s fine then.” Dongwoo opened a huge smile already forgiving Sunggyu.

 **“** **Hellooo** **guys, I am here.”** Sungyeol shouted through the computer, tired of being ignored.

“Great, now why don’t you go find out how Jongie is doing so I can exchange a word with Sungyeol?” Sunggyu cooed the blue-haired boy and Dongwoo made a worried face.

“Is that bad?” Dongwoo asked with a guilty look.

“It’s better if you apologize.” The oldest said and Dongwoo ran off to his bedroom so Sunggyu grabbed the laptop and walked to the kitchen to have a bit more of privacy for his talk with Sungyeol. “Now Sungyeol let’s talk serious business.” Sunggyu said in a serious tone but Sungyeol was so happy with the news he had yet to deliver that he didn’t take the oldest as serious as he would like.

 **“Aye Captain!”** The model said in a mock salute and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

“What happened when I left you alone with Myungsoo?” Sunggyu went straight to the point since they hadn’t much time to talk but the model made a deafening silence and Sunggyu lost his patience. “Spit it out, I don’t have all day.”

 **“We talked, I tried to apologize but he was upset. We said our goodbyes…”** Sungyeol let the sentence unfinished as he licked his lips, thinking about their last kiss.

“I want to know specifically what you did.” Sunggyu behavior was as if he was playing the bad cop from some drama, but Sungyeol lawyer side was good and he was not going to open his mouth to incriminate himself if there was anything that could incriminate him.

 **“Tell me what is going on between you and Woohyun hyung then and I will tell you. Have you guys made out and somebody regretted?”** Sungyeol tried to distract Sunggyu. He was sure his hyung would never tell, him from all the people, what happened to change them from good friends to Woohyun trying to woo Sunggyu and the older always reacting roughly and turning him down.

“Sungyeol this isn’t about us, it’s about you and Myungsoo. Lately Woohyun and I are getting along just fine.” Sunggyu hissed and if he could, he would enter the screen and smack Sungyeol in the face.

 **“So you can keep secrets and I can’t? Sorry hyung, but what happens between my best friend and me is our business, if he doesn’t tell you I am not telling you either. Why do you need to know anyway?”** Sungyeol asked too defensive for Sunggyu tastes.

“Cause you seem to pull off the strangest reactions out of him.” Sunggyu huffed frustrated.

 **“I don’t even know what you mean. I am not there, he isn’t talking to me, how can I be responsible for something he is doing after I came here?”** Sungyeol wanted to pull his hair out in frustration, what he said would be true if Sunggyu didn’t know what Myungsoo was going through but still made sense to him because he didn’t know about the two younger boys’ relationship.

“He seems fine, too fine now as if he had never had a problem before. But whenever we say your name his mood changes completely and instead of being the happy sunshine, that Dongwoo is trying to make him be, he gets aggressive, sarcastic and jerky.” Sunggyu explained hoping Sungyeol could give him some answers. Yes, they were developing their brotherly feels to each other but it was not as if Myungsoo told him his deepest secrets. The younger relationship with Sungyeol was a great mystery for all of them.

 **“That sounds like you.”** The model pointed.

“That’s exactly why I am worried. One of me is already enough, I don’t know how you guys deal with me, I don’t know why Woohyun had the guts to love me.” Sunggyu said frustrated running a hand through his hair.

 **“Love just happens, hyung.”** Sungyeol said with a painful smile and a knowing look on his face that made Sunggyu sigh.

“I wonder how long you are going to let this go, seriously, you know Myungsoo is quite sensitive but he opens up to you. Can’t you try harder?" Sunggyu pleaded. “His family is worried.”

 **“Do you think I am not doing anything? It’s been four months that I am here hyung and I already sent over 2000 messages, tell me, how this doesn’t translate as trying? You talk as if it is the simplest thing in the world. I try through texts, I try calling him on the phone, I try calling him on skype, I ask Dongwoo hyung to** **pass messages along, I try to send voice mail, I try e-mail,** **Facebook** **and Twitter, and do you know how frustrated I am? I want us to get along…”** _I want us to be together_ … **“but he doesn’t give me a chance to talk to him again.”** Sungyeol ended with a heavy sigh.

“I can’t possibly understand you two Sungyeol.” Sunggyu pinched the bridge of his nose.

 **“Look, the only thing I didn’t try yet is to talk to him face to face. By the way things are going, he isn’t coming here to visit me so I am going back to Korea.”** Sungyeol said confidently surprising the mental breakdown hamster and getting his attention back.

“You’re coming here?” Sunggyu perked up and a small smile threatened to appear on his face. That’s all that he needed to make Sungyeol and Myungsoo together somehow, so his head started to make plans and think every scenario possible.

 **“Yes.”** Sungyeol smiled happily. **"I don’t know if you heard but I am having some problems here, so I decided to go back to Korea for the holidays to rest and solve those problems. I miss my mom and I miss you all.”** _I miss Myungsoo more though_. **“It would be a great opportunity to talk to him face to face and to confront him about what’s going on too.”**

“That’s great news Sungyeol, at least I know you're putting some effort. When are you coming?” Sunggyu now had a big satisfied smile on his hamster face.

 **“A little before Christmas and I will leave after New Year Eve. Therefore, I’ll stay around for a week. I am so anxious that I already bought my tickets.”** Sungyeol squealed happily totally excited.

“Great, I will try my best to convince him to talk to you. I will ask for everybody’s help too.”

 **“I would really appreciate if you did that for me.”** Sungyeol made a grateful expression. **“He is really set on avoiding me and I need to convince him to talk it out whatever problem he has with me. Even if we fight he is a precious person to me, so I can’t wait to solve things.”**

Sunggyu was about to dig more onto that but felt some vibrations on the phone in his pants and knew that it was Sungyeon coming.

“Yeol I have to go, my sister came with the boy's medicine. Gosh, Dongwoo left the boys all with motion sickness. I wonder why it didn’t affect me; the other three are kind of dying.”

**“Sure hyung, please make sure to say that I miss them too and I can’t wait to see them when I come back.”**

“Of course. Take care Yeol.”

 **“Bye hyung."** Sungyeol waved off. Now he couldn’t help but count the days till he came back to Korea.

After passing along the medicine for the boys with motion sickness, Sunggyu hitched a ride with Sungyeon to the movie theater where Myungsoo was waiting with Moonsoo. The four of them watched an animation and then decided to go for ice cream which got Moonsoo excited. The kid was so happy to be hanging out with his hyungs and noona that he was gesticulating too much and that ended up with his ice cream in his pants. Sungyeon promptly took the youngest to clean himself leaving the two middle brothers finishing their ice cream alone.

“I have some news for you.” Sunggyu said as he stuffed his face with ice cream, having the best humor that he had for some months.

“Hm?” Myungsoo asked, and twisted his melting ice cream licking it, right after.

“Sungyeol is coming back.” Myungsoo ice cream fell off his hands out of shock and he could only have his eyes big and freeze in place. His heart started to beat faster and his brain was refusing to work properly. Breathing properly started to get difficult and he was only able to understand that he had to do the calming exercises his therapist prescribed when Sunggyu spoke again. “Are you ok? Do I have to take you to the hospital?”

“No, I… you just caught me by surprise, I wasn’t expecting to hear this kind of news so soon.” He closed his eyes immediately to do his exercises and Sunggyu was kind enough to wait for him to be fine again to continue.

“Is only for a week though.” Sunggyu said casually expecting Myungsoo next reaction.

“Why are you telling me this? How many times did I tell you I don’t want to hear about him?” Myungsoo said irritated.

“Cause he wants to see you.” Sunggyu said annoyed, conversations with Moonsoo were easy if compared to the ones he had with Myungsoo about Sungyeol.

“But I don’t want to see him.” Myungsoo insisted and looked more interested in Sunggyu ice cream than the conversation.

“Aish you are so stubborn.” Sunggyu complained and prepared a spoonful of his ice cream and shoved in the younger mouth roughly.

“There is this hyung that has a huge influence on me, his name starts with Kim and ends with Sunggyu.” Myungsoo sassed him after tasting the hyungs mint ice cream.

“Come on Myungsoo, meet him. Solve this. It would be great if you’d be able to do that, it would help with your therapy too. Sungyeol is also going through a complicated phase and it would be nice if you two could support each other. He needs his best friend right now, and I know you miss and need him too.” Sunggyu pleaded and Myungsoo bit his lips thinking, considering he was avoiding anything Sungyeol related as if the model was a plague, it was the first time he heard about Sungyeol having a difficult time.

“What happened?” He asked timidly in a small voice, he couldn’t help to be curious about that. Sungyeol was confident about his modeling career and he never complained even though sometimes he didn’t sleep or he had to miss classes to do a photo-shoot or film a CF, so if he was complaining now something serious must have been going on. So, what could possibly have happened?

“I don’t know the details. However, he said things are tough for him there, his manager is a crazy dude, he keeps pushing Sungyeol buttons and they are arguing since September. He looks quite bad too; I bet he is testing his coordinoonas skills because of that.” Sunggyu explained getting another spoon full of his ice cream and shoving on the younger mouth again, this time with more patience.

“When he will come?” The younger asked with his mouth full.

“He said around Christmas till New Year's Eve.” Sunggyu prepared another spoonful and ate.

“I don’t know, I think mom and dad have plans.” He couldn’t help but to give an excuse, it was true, but if he wanted, he could negotiate things with his parents.

“It doesn’t need to hinder your plans, baby. Spare two hours for him and talk things out, I bet you both will have weights off your backs after you talk.” The elder suggested.

“I…” Myungsoo looked to the ground, thinking deeply what to say and Sunggyu took this opportunity to finish the last spoonful of his ice cream and make a plea.

“Please Myung. Do for all of us. If you need more time to forgive or forget things he will understand, you just have to explain to him what you feel about whatever he did. Sungyeol is not a bright kid if you consider feelings and whatever, I also think Haeun made him a little insensitive, so explain things to him as if you were talking to Moonsoo.”

“HA HA.” Myungsoo gave him a dry laugh. “That is difficult; Moonsoo is way smarter than him. He puts two and two together way faster.” Myungsoo said and Sunggyu didn’t have an answer for that, so they stood in silence a bit. “OK.” He finally conceded. “I will talk to him, in person only.” Myungsoo felt that he somehow would regret this later, but he had a month to prepare for that conversation. Maybe then he could tell Sungyeol to back off, to make it easy for him to think his life through and discover more about himself, what he felt and also make everybody stop pissing him off when they insisted on him doing something he didn’t want to do. “But I still don’t know what we will be doing during the holidays so I still don’t know when it’s the best time for us to talk.”

“Oh, thank god.” Sunggyu hugged him, feeling some relief. “When you figure things out tell me and I will set up time and place for you two. I can even…”

“Hyung if I meet him I need you to wait for me in case I need to go to the hospital, but I don’t want you hearing anything I might talk to him.”

“Huh?” Sunggyu blinked at a loss of words, he wasn’t expecting that.

“That’s a condition.” Myungsoo reinforced, his hyung looked like his soul had shortly left his body as he registered what he just heard.

“Fine, whatever, as long as you two solve your damn issues.” Sunggyu said not noticing his brother tense form.

Myungsoo didn’t know if he was ready for that, he didn’t know if he would burst into tears or throw himself in the model's arms. He didn’t know if Sungyeol would understand why he was ignoring him, maybe he would even say that he got tired and they shouldn’t bother to have hopes in dating each other in the future, or he could say he found a girl in Japan, or a boy, that was more comprehensive and helped him with his physical needs too. Myungsoo gritted his teeth, he knew what he was doing was risky. 

“Ok then, text me later, I need to go now, I promised to do an early Christmas shopping with Myungeun. Moonsoo can go back with noona right?” Myungsoo asked as he got up and Sunggyu nodded but still narrowed his small eyes suspiciously.

“You are hanging around this girl too much, I am hearing rumors that you two are together, are you dating?”

“Maybe hyung, I won’t be telling you that either, the person I date is my private business.”

“Chill." Sunggyu raised his hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

“See ya, call me if you want me to accompany you to meet Dongwoo hyung later, I’ll pick you up wherever you are.” Myungsoo hugged him briefly and left.

Sunggyu put his hand in his pocket, took his phone out and quickly dialed Sungyeol number. International calls cost more but, since his father said he would be paying whatever he needed again, he sure would spend the old man money. Sungyeol picked up the call a few minutes later.

 **“Hyung?”** He said confusingly, he didn’t expect to hear from Sunggyu so soon.

“Yah brat, I have news for you. News about Myungsoo.” Sunggyu said and Sungyeol suddenly went silent on the line. “Oi, Sungyeol, you’re not there?”

 **“I.. I am… I just… what he told you about my request?”** Sungyeol tried not to stutter but he was too nervous and anxious. Would Myungsoo deny his request?

“I managed to talk some sense into him and he finally said he will meet you.” Sunggyu delivered the news and he heard the younger sigh in relief over the phone and then starts laughing softly. “Please don’t fuck it up Yeol, I don’t know what to do to help both of you anymore.”

**“I won’t. I just want to solve everything.”**

“You better solve, Myungsoo is being so difficult lately, I almost had to beg on my knees and Kim Sunggyu doesn’t beg on his knees.” Sunggyu said in a matter of fact tone.

 **“Thanks, hyung, this means a lot and I owe you.”** Sungyeol decided to ignore how weird it was Sunggyu addressing himself in the third person.

“I will hold on to your words brat, if I ever need a contract rescission, you’re going to be my lawyer for free.” Sunggyu said becoming more playful.

 **“Just don’t call me for your divorce with Woohyun hyung. “** Sungyeol teased giggling completely happy, Sunggyu just made his day, and having Myungsoo to agree to meet him was something he was not expecting.

“Yah!” The old hamster screamed through the phone.

 


	43. What can I do? – Sungyeol phonecall – Nervousness - Relax - Late night bad news - This song is about you

 

 

Early Christmas shopping with Myungeun? Lie. Surely he agreed to go shopping with her but that would only happen after the exams were over. Talking about exams, was Sunggyu wanting to fuck his exams up so he somehow couldn’t maintain his grades and don’t surpass him ever? No, of course not, the hyung didn’t look like he cared about that, but agreeing to meet Sungyeol would surely mess his concentration. It was already messed up as he sat inside his car and started to freak out.

“OMG what I just agreed to? I am not prepared, not prepared at all.” Myungsoo was hyperventilating.

He went to therapy and was taking his time to talk every one of his issues. Trust and distrust, friends, mother, father, siblings (considering how Sunggyu was, he spent a lot of time talking about their relationship). He thought it was being very helpful, he started to come out of his shell more, he made new friends and was talking to more people out of his group of friends, but one thing that he absolutely didn’t do up until now, and that was talking about Sungyeol.

Honestly, how he would start to talk about the model? ‘I stalked him for two years, then we interacted sexually, became friends, he fucked my pride and conscience, played with my feelings, went on some dates, became boyfriends until he fucked up with me again. Oh, the sex is great by the way?’ He was trying to let it go and not to think about the model, but it was unavoidable to not to think that Sungyeol dropped the news about Japan the day before. The model tried for the program in February but he only told him in the fucking day before. He had many opportunities to have a conversation with him and still didn’t say a thing.

As Sungyeol said he was going to react badly, he would probably feel that he was going to be abandoned. He also didn’t like long distance relationships, but for Sungyeol he could put up with the distance. If he knew sooner, Myungsoo could choose if he didn’t want to enter a relationship before that amount of time separated happened or not. He could have chosen if he would support his boyfriend or not, he could have made plans to visit him or not.

But Sungyeol didn’t think things through, the model let him believe that they were becoming a stable couple and Myungsoo hadn’t had the chance to show his supportive side. He could do everything for Sungyeol, hell, he gave his first time to the model on his birthday when the older supposedly wanted the other way around but was too scared, still, he didn’t give Myungsoo a chance to show how good and supportive he could be as a lover.

Until then Myungsoo didn’t mind that Sungyeol hadn’t said ‘I love you’ yet. At first they agreed to some dating tryouts and even when they became boyfriends he thought, no, he knew, that given Sungyeol circumstances – ending a long relationship not too long ago and coming to terms that he liked boys - it would take time for the model to say it, but he couldn’t help to think it would be useful for Sungyeol if he had said earlier. Maybe that would make Myungsoo feel more secure and with a few words, Sungyeol would have been able to make him forget his anger and agree to keep dating in distance. But that didn’t happen and Myungsoo felt as if Sungyeol thought that he would be fine and when he came back Myungsoo would be waiting with open arms.

His brain said to think this over, Sungyeol was human and wasn’t perfect and one of his flaws was that after Haeun, everything related to feelings was hard to figure it out and the model probably didn’t say the words he wanted to hear yet because he was waiting to see if Myungsoo feelings were real. Sungyeol probably didn’t want to hurt him, he was just unable to find the right way to tell him this. His heart though said otherwise. How many times would Sungyeol keep hurting him? How many times would he make Myungsoo throw his pride away just because of love? Wasn’t about time to stand up for himself a bit?

He felt his blood boil thinking about this again. Not only that, he had to figure all of his confused feelings in a month to be able to have a conversation with Sungyeol. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like at all, and liked even less that his hyungs were butting in and Sunggyu apparently had made his mission to make the two meet and talk.

“Fuck, argh, why is this so difficult?” Myungsoo groaned. “Fuck this shit I will think about when the exams are over.”

The day the exams ended Myungsoo wasn’t feeling that riled up about having to meet Sungyeol anymore, he decided that whatever happens, happens. He would meet Sungyeol, ask how he was and hear him. After that, and depending what Sungyeol was going to say, he would apologize for the lack of messages. At this point he wasn’t very sure if he would take Sungyeol back as if nothing happened, he needed more time to that, but if things went well, he could start talking again and Sungyeol could have the chance to make him think a relationship between them was still worthy. He loved Sungyeol but, if it was for him to be constantly hurt, he thought it was better if they were apart so they could mature and then get back together.

A few days later he was sitting in front of his laptop, looking through some files, until he saw a photo of them making kissing faces towards each other. It was in Sungyeol apartment and they were laying in his bed and suddenly Myungsoo missed him. He had tried his best to not see and hear anything about Sungyeol, he put every one of their pictures in an external HD and locked up in a box together with Magazines with Sungyeol pictorials. He almost deleted his Facebook account but instead he marked to not show Sungyeol updates, he tried everything to be away, and not feel hurt every time he looked at the model, but then he felt his resolve break.

Before he could think what the hell he was doing he decided to update his status with a song. The lyrics would match what he was feeling and it was not going to be obvious to others. Even for Sungyeol, he would only understand that it could be a message if he thought a bit more than usual, but if the model managed to figure it out it was for him, he would come prepared.

He didn’t need to think much about what song to choose, he knew the one that matched well and had some meaning for Sungyeol too since it was from his favorite band. Myungsoo quickly searched for the song on Youtube, copied the link and placed on his status, he wrote what it seemed to be a generic message for others and moved his fingers on the touchpad until the pointer was on top of the Post button. He bit his lip and his heart was beating faster. Should he really send or not? Well, it didn’t hurt to click the button and the consequences he would only know later so… There, he finally clicked, he could only hope that Sungyeol would understand him a bit now.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Yah! Woohyun, wake up.” Sunggyu nudged the younger softly.

“YGSikhdnsw.” Woohyun mumbled.

“What?” Sunggyu asked again not understanding what the younger had said. What’s with that alien language? He tried to get Woohyun awake again but got the same response, maybe another alien dialect.

“Anhufihdv.”

“Woohyun we have to go to the company soon. The manager will come any minute and the others purposely already left.” Sunggyu said again in an angry tone and Woohyun sat in bed just enough so he could kick his hyung out of bed and make him fall on the ground. “Yah! Nam Woohyun!” The oldest shouted now entirely woken up and sat on top of the younger, grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

“Hyung, I know you like sleeping more, we can have sex another day. Go away.” Woohyun mumbled half-asleep throwing the older out of his bed again and Sunggyu blushed furiously.

“Who wants to have sex with you, you dumbshit? Today is our evaluation, we have to show progress, start warming up that throat of yours. We have to match well today.” Sunggyu said irritated but still blushing hard. It was a little before Christmas and that end of the year evaluation was really important for them if they went well it could mean they would be debuting soon, so he pulled the bed sheets like Sungyeon did to him when he was a kid until Woohyun fell on the ground groaning.

“Hyung… don’t injure me today from all days.” The younger complained then stopped as if to listen to something. “Wait, hyung, do you hear this?”

“You aren’t going to distract me, straight to the bathroom, Nam Woohyun!” Sunggyu ordered and Woohyun got up, but instead of going to the bathroom, he went to Sunggyu bed and started going through the sheets and the pillow.

“Aha, found it. It’s Sungyeol.” Woohyun said as he picked Sunggyu phone and the oldest got closer, but before he could grab the phone from the younger hands, Woohyun dodged him and hit the phone to connect the call. “Hey Yeol…” He started cheerfully but when he heard the other changed his tone. “Wowowow, calm down dude.”

“What happened?” Sunggyu asked in a concerned tone and Woohyun raised a hand for him to wait while he put Sungyeol on the speaker.

“Yeol, you’re on speaker now but don’t worry there’s only me and hyung around.” Woohyun said but they only heard Sungyeol crying and sobbing sounds and he seemed to have difficulties to be able to form words. _Wonderful, now Sungyeol has the same thing as Myungsoo._

“Yeol, breathe deep and slowly, it will help you to calm down.” Sunggyu said, clearly more experienced with dealing with such outbursts, and while Sungyeol did what he was told, Woohyun motioned for them to go to the kitchen so they could handle Sungyeol while they prepared breakfast. Sunggyu placed his phone on the counter and started to set the table while Woohyun went directly to the fridge to grab some eggs and bacon.

 **“Hyungs, can you talk?”** Sungyeol voice sounded desperate.

“Well, we have something to attend to but we can talk as we prepare ourselves, don’t beat around the bush, just tell us your problem.” Sunggyu instructed.

 **“F-fine.”** Sungyeol took a big breath in and out before dropping the news. **“Hyungs, do you remember when I said I would come back to Korea for a week?”**

“Yeah. It’s going to be next week right?” Woohyun asked in an unsure tone, something told him that they were going to be hit by bad news.

 **“I can’t go anymore.”** Sungyeol said and started crying desperately again, leaving Woohyun and Sunggyu looking at each other petrified.

Sunggyu had been counting the days until Sungyeol arrival because he wanted his brother to talk to the model, so they could fix whatever was wrong and be on good terms again, so he cursed in his head as he heard this news. The only thing that saved Sungyeol from a cursing string at that moment was that they both knew, from Sungyeol texts, that the model was anticipating his trip to Korea and was even more cheerful every day that passed, spamming them with plans for when they all met again.

“What happened?” Woohyun was the first to regain his senses and ask Sungyeol.

 **“I don’t know. I mean, I know but I didn’t know.”** The model spoke confusedly on the phone and he was also sobbing so it was hard to understand.

“You need to talk so we can understand.” Sunggyu said.

 **“O-ok. I asked my company to free my schedule so I could make one week trip back to Korea and my boss said it was possible and confirmed with me a little before I talked with you around Dongwoo hyung birthday. But now, ….”** Sungyeol left the words hanging in the air.

“Why didn’t you told us before?” Woohyun asked a bit irritated, did Sungyeol chose to drop the bomb last minute again?

**“Do you think that I would do the same mistake again? I didn’t know hyung. I was already preparing my clothes and the gifts I want to give you all and I was informed that I couldn’t go anymore. I just received the news so I ran and locked myself in the bathroom; I’ve been here for half an hour trying to call everybody. At least you guys picked it up.”**

“Did they tell you why?” Sunggyu asked trying to sound careful and comforting but that fucking piece of news screwed with everything he had planned to do for Sungyeol and Myungsoo to face each other and he was actually fuming. Woohyun looked at him as he placed scrambled eggs with bacon on the table, he was sure his hyung would be so easily pissed today he had to be very careful so the hyung didn’t take on him.

 **“They said they had very good offers with big brands for catalogs and pictorials for some magazines.”** Sungyeol explained even though that didn’t make sense to him.

“Can’t you ask to put it off for one week? After all, you already have the tickets.” Woohyun asked carefully.

 **“Hyung, that was the first thing that I tried to do and they kept telling me that if I give up on the job, they will ask for a compensation fee and because it was my decision things will come out of my pocket. Hyung, it’s more than I will earn. If that happens I will be so broke that I won’t have money to ever go back to Korea. These kinds of brands are the type of brands that if you work well all the others will want you, do some shit and your career is pretty much ended.”** Sungyeol whined.

“Sungyeol can’t you really negotiate things? You are going to be a lawyer right?” Sunggyu asked as he tried Woohyun food.

 **“NO HYUNG I CAN’T. Because I fucking signed this shit when I was fifteen and at that time I knew nothing about laws. My contract here is the equivalent what I have in Korea, the difference is that here I am nobody and there I am kind of established already so I can negotiate, besides, I have a good relationship with my Korean manager and he knows how to not fuck me up.”** Sungyeol snapped shouting angrily through the phone.

“Well, Sungyeol I can do nothing for you then.” Sunggyu gave up being nice now.

 **“You insensitive asshole!”** Sungyeol shouted angrily. **“You will know what I am talking about when you start doing your concerts and can’t see people you love often.”**

“Hyunnng.” Woohyun scolded the older softly.

“What? It’s the truth. How can I solve anything if a company traps me here and other traps him there?” Sunggyu reasoned besides he was the one that was trying hard to get Myungsoo and Sungyeol to talk.

“He is crying for god sake, the last time I saw Sungyeol crying like this was because he broke up with the bitch, which means he is feeling awful. He is just like us, he can’t cry, he has to look flawless always.” Woohyun scolded the oldest but Sunggyu could only roll his eyes at that.

“Relax and man up, if you can’t come the next week just come another week.” The oldest tried to suggest a way out.

 **“Hyung my schedule is filled until May with only some days off here and there in which I’ll be so tired that I’ll probably won’t be able to get to the airport without sleeping in the subway and missing my stop. The thing is I checked up before and there was nothing, they filled my schedule after I said I wanted to go back to Korea for a week, that’s why I am so pissed and frustrated and then... I was looking forward so much...”** Sungyeol sobbed a bit more.

“The fuck man?” Woohyun said surprised almost spilling bacon on Sunggyu face.

 **“As I said before, my Japanese manager and I are having some heavy arguments over my works for some time already. The only thing I can think of is that he did that to purposely annoy me and keep me here.”** Sungyeol said as he tried to contain his tears on the other side.

“Fuck, it seems that they turned you into a slave.” Sunggyu concluded the obvious. There was no way Sungyeol could come home anytime soon now, the only way to his brother to talk to him was if he went there, but having a crazy manager that slaved him around, he wasn’t sure if Sungyeol would have time to meet Myungsoo. “Fuck.”

**“Practically. I am so pissed and so frustrated. They let me believe for over a month that I could go back home for a week, I had so many things planned for my small time in Korea and I was feeling so happy that I was probably working better. Omg Myungsoo will hate me even more, when I come back he will surely not even look me in the eyes and… and…  do you know how disappointed Sungjong will be with me too? Hoya hyung will want to kill me and Dongwoo hyung might not want to defend me this time. What about my family? My mom can send Daeyeol over but it’s not like she will come here.”**

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Woohyun asked way more understanding than Sunggyu.

**“Talk to them, please. Please tell them that I am apologizing, no, that I am bowing and begging for forgiveness, that I tried calling everybody, but none of them picked the call this time, and that I tried to talk to them as soon as I received the news. Tell Sungjong that I need help, Tokyo branch is not behaving like they were supposed to, I need to speak with my Korean manager, he has to call me asap. Hyung, please talk to Myungsoo; tell him that I didn’t mean to, I really wanted to come back and talk our problems out with him. Tell him it wasn’t my fault this time.”**

“Life is so full of Karma.” Sunggyu thought aloud making both boys frown even though they couldn’t see Sungyeol.

“Hyung don’t be mean!” Woohyun scolded the oldest again.

“I am not being mean I was talking out of experience.” He sighed. “This is not going to be pretty but I will try to talk to him as soon as I can.”

**“Thank you hyungs. I think it’s best if I go now. Today I skipped college because of this so I’ll try to calm down and go there for my second class today.”**

“Yeah, we also kind of…” Sunggyu trailed before looking at the clock. “Holy shit we are so late, we are so dead. Woohyun bathroom.” Sunggyu screamed and cut the call before Sungyeol could say anything anymore.

They ended up having a bath together to speed things up and Sunggyu kept threatening to kill Woohyun if he looked at his body while the younger complained and said he already saw it all, much to Sunggyu anger.

They arrived at the company running out of breath. They ended up getting a bit late due to Sungyeol phone call and their manager was fuming by the time they were ready. Woollim girls were in the middle, or end of their individual evaluations and then they would divide into two groups to perform. Next would be the twins and that would be quicker since they were set to debut as a duo, after them the rest of Woollim boys doing individual performances and then in groups, just like the girls. Lastly, everyone would have a half hour break and then be called to listen to their evaluation.

What they weren’t expecting when they entered the room for the evaluation was to see every one of Woollim sunbaes sitting still, watching the trainees perform and making some notes every now and then. Sunggyu paled and his hands got sweaty, would he be able to sing flawlessly in front of them? What he didn’t expect even more was his own father poke his head from behind Mithra Jin and throw him a mischievous wink. Sunggyu throat made a lump, he wasn’t sure if he could be able to perform in front of his once unsupportive father. What the hell was this old man thinking?

“Hyung… Nell is right there!” Woohyun whispered in the oldest ear, trying to contain his feels to not the disturb the evaluation of the girls. “I have never been so close to them.”

“Y-y-yeah.”  Sunggyu stuttered and started to try to clean his sweaty hands in his pants.

“Aigo, hyung you’re too cute. Are you nervous because the sunbaes that you admire are going to watch?” Woohyun asked trying to stifle a laughter now.

“Aren’t you-aren’t you nervous?” Sunggyu stuttered as he looked surprised to Woohyun.

“If it was two years ago I think I would be shitting in my pants, but now…” Woohyun made a pause and took a look around to see if the others were paying attention to them or not before continuing. “Not wanting to be cocky but aside you, I know I am better than anyone here and.. and I’m with you, I feel like I can conquer the world when you are beside me.”

“Argh so cheesy… I think I have to go to the bathroom to barf”. Sunggyu said getting up from the floor and dashing to the door and to the bathroom as inconspicuously as he could. Once in the bathroom Sunggyu looked at his reflected image in the mirror and tried to cheer himself.

“Get a grip Sunggyu, pretend they are not there. You can do it!” He puffed his cheeks then gave them a few soft slaps to make the color return to his face when he heard the door open and a soft voice calling his name.

“Sunggyu?” Sunggyu jumped in the air when he heard his name then turned to see who it was.

“Fuck. What scare you gave me.” He raised his hand to his chest to calm his heart. “What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you. You never call me.” His father said with a pout.

“Because I have nothing to talk to you.” Sunggyu answered annoyed.

“That is not true.”

“Whatever, now that you’re here at least I’ll take this opportunity to ask you to do something.”

“Good, I have something to ask of you too.” Jongwan said cheerfully.

“Whatever, please pass a message to Myungsoo, I need to talk to him asap. I have to deliver news that aren't good.” Sunggyu said in a distressed tone and Jongwan deflated.

“Again? Should I need to be around for, you know, taking him to the hospital again?” The doctor asked concerned.

“Give him some credit, he is getting better, but be there for him just in case.” Sunggyu advised.

“Ok. I think is better if you talk face to face then, I can drive him to your dorm, around eleven is it good for you?” The old man suggested and Sunggyu couldn’t help but agree. “Ok, consider done. Now..." he giggled a bit. "We are going on a trip together to Jeju on Christmas, all the family, even Yeon and her boyfriend, wanna come?”

“Are you insane? I can’t be seen with you. It will blow my cover and that brings back the question, why are you here when I told you that I don't want to be associated with you numerous times?”

“And I also already answered that I wanted to see you. Just come clean Sunggyu, this is annoying.” His father complained.

“Not now. I don’t want to live under your shadow.”

“Fine, look, it is the resort of one of Jaejoong bandmates so we will have privacy. Please Sunggyu, come. We never went on a trip with the six of us. I talked to the guys and they said that everybody, trainees included, will have a week off at the end of the year.”

“What about Christmas in Nell Room? I save money all year just to attend.” Sunggyu pointed, there was no way he would miss that show.

“It’s going to be on the 24th, I can buy your tickets to come to Jeju straight from the concert.” There was a silence for a while until they heard the door opening.

“I…  I will think about it.” Sunggyu spoke quickly.

“Hyuuung~, what are you doing? It’s our turn soon.” Woohyun said when he entered the bathroom.

 _Fuck, he can’t see us together._  Sunggyu eyes grew big and he looked desperately to his father, wondering what they could do as Woohyun opened the door and saw them facing each other awkwardly.

___________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Now I remember that I feel so trolled now. You two played me for a fool, this is outrageous, I am the one that tricks people. And then we are almost family too.” Woohyun complained crossing his arms in front of his chest and making a little pout.

“Sorry. You can complain to him if I introduce you two again.” Sunggyu said kind of apologetic.

“Of course you will introduce me to him, I have a few things to say and it doesn’t matter if he is a sunbae or not.” Woohyun announced and Sunggyu felt that this was going to end in a headache, he needed to talk to the younger about that later.

“Guys focus here.” Hoya complained.

“As I was saying…” Sunggyu continued.

______________________________________________________

“Hyung?” Woohyun called him again when he realized who Sunggyu was with.

“Of course I can sign up your album Sunggyu shi, it is an honor to still be remembered, and by such a young boy too.” Sunggyu could only glare at him at that excuse but deep down he thanked his father for saving his cover and decided to play along.

“Not at all sunbaenim, of course, you’d be remembered fondly by any of your true fans. I can only hope to one day have such fame and respect as you still have.” Sunggyu spoke as a true fan boy.

“Omg, is he real?” Woohyun asked as he got close and bowed, he hadn’t seen Jongwan between Woollim sunbaes before, he was too distracted looking at Sunggyu before. “I am… I am Nam Woohyun, I am a huge fan of Nell too.”

“Are all trainees from Woollim fans?” Jongwan let it out an amused laugh.

“I don’t think so.” Woohyun chuckled. “But hyung and I are, of course, he is way more than me, I have never seen such dedicated fan, he has all albums and Merchandising's and is even trying to become a singer because he was inspired by Nell.”

“Woohyun, please don’t...” Sunggyu tried to make the younger stop talking to his father but both decided to ignore him.

“Is that so?” Jongwan cut his son off and asked in a big amused smile.

“I think it is.” Woohyun grinned innocently and Sunggyu wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. “He even can sound like sunbaenim.” The younger added more to Sunggyu mortification.

“Is that so Sunggyu-goon?” Jongwan asked a bit too excited, he knew Sunggyu was a huge fan of Nell, but being able to sound exactly like him not only was news, but it showed somehow that he still had some space in Sunggyu heart.

“I don’t know.” He answered with a faint blush and avoided Jongwan gaze, the old man just thought his kid was so cute, he wanted to squeeze his hamster cheeks.

“You wouldn’t mind if I stick around to watch your evaluation then right?” Jongwan asked and Sunggyu wanted to die, _why, why, why?_

“Would you stay Sunbaenim? It will be such an honor.” Woohyun asked excitedly while Sunggyu was shooting daggers at his father.

“I don’t want to bother sunbaenim with something so unimportant for him as our evaluation.” Sunggyu said in between gritted teeth but Woohyun didn’t notice.

“Oh no, it won’t be a bother, today is my day off and I have PLENTY of time before picking my wife at her mother house.” Jongwan said stressing the word plenty as if saying to Sunggyu he wouldn’t go home so soon.  

“Then we should get going, the twins are finishing their songs and we need to get there asap.” Woohyun hurried his friend as the old man approached the sink to wash his glasses lens.

“Sure, go first, I will wash my face, cool off, calm down and go.” Sunggyu said and went for the sink as well.

“Don’t take long." Woohyun spoke before leaving the bathroom and father and son alone.

“Why are you doing this to me? Why today from all days?” Sunggyu complained, massaging his temples in a mental breakdown. “Why are you even here? You slapped me when I said I wanted to become a singer. Did you come to make me fail?”

“What? Your sister said you sing like an angel, and since I never heard before, I wanted to hear my cute kid sing.”  Jongwan turned around and raised his glasses against the light and started to dry the lens with the hem of his sweater. “And I didn’t slap you because you wanted to become a singer, I slapped you because you were never so rude to me like you were that day. Even if you don’t think I deserve, I am your father and sunbae, I understand that I pissed you off because I favored Myungsoo but, even so, you are not supposed to call me names. I threatened all your life but it was the first time that I actually hit you, that slap was for educational purposes.” Jongwan finished cleaning his glasses and put them back into his face.

“Cutting me off financially was also for educational purposes too? Do you know how hard I had to work to support myself? I had to teach rich annoying brats and pretend that I had the patience of a budha since I was fourteen.” Sunggyu barked angrily.

“Listen, son, let’s not dwell on this today, hm? We don’t have time for that. Your friend is waiting and you have to go there and kick the ass of those you hate.” His father advised.

“Y-yeah right.” Sunggyu said putting the raising anger for his father down and remembering how nervous he was to sing in front of each one of Nell sunbaes.

“Look, over the years you developed a quality that I admire. You do everything in your power to be the best in everything you do and today it’s not going to be any different. You can do it. I trust you.” Jongwan carefully hugged his son and for the first time in many years, Sunggyu let himself be hugged by his father.

“Thank you… thank you da-ad.” Sunggyu stuttered the word, finally saying it after some years and hugged his father back while Jongwan patted his head.

“You finally called me dad again. I am so happy.” Jongwan was all smiles but Sunggyu pushed him away.

“Don’t get used, I still didn’t forgive you for everything.” He backed away and went towards the bathroom door. “Now excuse me, I have a few asses to kick.” He took a deep breath in and left the bathroom.

“Aigo Sunggyu, you are so cute.” Jongwan said before leaving the bathroom as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where are we going?” Myungsoo asked from the passenger seat looking intensely at his dad.

“To buy some night snacks for you and I, for our boys night out.” Jongwan said and Myungsoo narrowed his eyes at him.

“We already passed at least five convenience stores and the mall. And why are heading to hyung neighborhood?” Myungsoo asked again and Jongwan felt uncomfortable with all that staring.

“I hate when you guys get smart on me.” The old man complained. “Fine, we are going to see Sunggyu, but I am still getting my snacks.”

“You just had to say so.” Myungsoo smiled and turned his head to look through the window and started to hum a song. Jongwan heart felt heavy, Sunggyu said he was going to deliver bad news and he felt horrible to be the one bringing this happy Myungsoo to hear them. He felt like he was bringing the kid to a death penalty by hanging. 

When they arrived, Jongwan parked his car between Sunggyu dorm building and a little convenience store.

“Myung, wait here, Sunggyu said he wanted to talk to you alone, I will be on the other side of the street at the convenience store grabbing some ramyun. Why did your mom decide to stay at your grandma today? I miss her.” Jongwan puffed his cheeks pretty much like his son often did. Myungsoo couldn’t help but find some similarities in the way they behaved.

“You miss her food.” Myungsoo accused laughing.

“That is so not true, I love your mom deeply. But I admit I also miss her food. Anyway, Sunggyu is already here so I should go.” He got out of the car and was about to close the door when he decided to leave a piece of advice. “Please… just remember to breathe ok?”

“Ok?” Myungsoo answered puzzled when the older man was leaving the car, what his father was trying to say?

Sunggyu entered the car through the back as soon as his father left and Myungsoo turned in his seat to better see his brother. “Hey baby, how are you doing?”

“I am fine hyung, you know, now that we are on college break I have too much time on my hands. I don’t really know what to do aside preparing myself for talking with Yeol, I mean, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo rambled cheerfully and ended his speech with a dimpled smile.

The older felt his heart drop. “About that…” Sunggyu gulped a lump that formed in his throat. “… Sungyeol… had some troubles…”.

“Is-is he hurt? Because if he is, I…” In a blink of an eye, Myungsoo made a concerned face and his heart was beating scaredly fast with the possibility of Sungyeol being hurt.

“No, he isn’t hurt.” Sunggyu assured and Myungsoo let it out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “But…”

“But?” The younger boy insisted with a frown.

“He won’t be able to make it.”  Sunggyu delivered the news as softly as he could.

“He is not coming?” Myungsoo couldn’t believe. “I knew it, deep down I knew Sungyeol would screw up with me again.” He said angrily. “I was even anticipating and all that preparation was for nothing?”

“It was not his fault. This time it really isn’t.” Sunggyu argued.

“You are taking sides hyung? Sungyeol is constantly screwing up with me and you are taking his side?” Myungsoo voice was filled with accusations.

“The hell? I don't even know what is going on between you two, I am not taking sides. I am just saying what I know and what I know is that his management tricked him into believing that he could come in order for him to enhance his performance, but filled all his schedule until the time he comes back.” Sunggyu got irritated and dropped the rest of the news bluntly.

“They really did that?” Myungsoo asked shocked, no wonder people said Sungyeol was having a hard time.

“They did, Sungyeol is overworking, I don’t even know if they consider that the main point that he is in Japan for its educational purposes, I wonder if they let him have time for studying. Anyway, he called me early today crying so much that I thought you two decided to have the same problems and he would soon end up in the hospital too, the only difference is that he has no one with him there. He feels bad and asked me to apologize to you and say he was bowing and begging for forgiveness.” Sunggyu explained.

“Did he really say that?” Myungsoo asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

“Do you think I would lie about that?" Sunggyu growled. "Sungyeol can make the strangest crying sounds, I tell you. And if you’d stop being a brat and start reading his messages, you would know how much he was looking forward to coming back home. He has been pestering us with plans for a month, which made Woohyun to keep sulking because we weren’t sure we would be able to see him.”

“If it wasn’t his fault… maybe I can forgive him for that.” Myungsoo decided and Sunggyu sighed in relief. He was about to say something more to the younger but Myungsoo decided to speak again. “But not for what happened before.”

“And what happened before?” Sunggyu tried for the umpteenth time to get this information out of the younger.

“Quit it, I said I am not telling you.” Myungsoo said straightening his body and moving to look at the front. He started to think about him and Sungyeol. He felt so dumb for believing Sungyeol was coming but if what Sunggyu said was true, it was not the model fault. The truth is that he felt conflicted, he always felt conflicted about Sungyeol. He wanted him, he loved him but at the same time, he wanted to be away, to not be hurt anymore. Everything Sungyeol did wrong hurt more because it was him that did, the object of Myungsoo affections.

“Did you two finished talking business?” Jongwan asked when he opened the car door a good five minutes after Sunggyu was calling his brother name but being ignored.

“Yeah, I think we did.” Sunggyu answered looking worriedly to Myungsoo and Jongwan turned his head to look at the younger that was sitting still in silence but it didn’t seem like he was having problems. Jongwan then sat on the driver's seat and tried to engage them in a conversation to distract Myungsoo from the news he received and make him talk.

“Myungsoo, did I tell you that I went to see Sunggyu evaluation today and although he was nervous he left me, and the guys, all crying when he sang his self-composed song? Omg, he sang so well and the lyrics were so touching, and I didn’t even know he composed and produced his own songs.”  He turned his head to the back to look at his hamster son. ”Honestly, I hadn’t cried that much since you left home Sunggyu.” He looked back to Myungsoo. “And when he sang  ‘You made me impressed’ with that restaurant owner kid I felt something that I cannot quite grasp.”

“Quit lying. As if you cried when I left home...” Sunggyu leaned on the backseat with his arms folded in front of his body and a faint blush on his cheeks that they couldn’t see because of the poor illumination inside the car. But how it felt good hearing praises from his father.

“ I am not lying, I really did cry. And I was really touched too, now I see you were not made for med at all. You and that kid are a perfect singing combo.” Jongwan retorted. “Your friend needs to work on his notes control but you two are nice to hear.  But dancing… nice skills Sunggyu.” His father teased and giggled and Sunggyu growled.

“Are you mocking me?” Sunggyu asked then put his head to the front to look at his brother in an attempt to make Myungsoo speak. “Tell me I can hit him.” Sunggyu shook Myungsoo but the younger was staring blankly at the front. “Urrrgh, it’s better if I go up now, I took too long, the others will have this against me. See you soon baby. Bye.” He said as he opened the car door to leave.

“Bye baby!” Jongwan shouted from inside the car before Sunggyu could go too far.

“I am not your baby, your baby is home sleeping.” Sunggyu shouted annoyed before disappearing inside the building.

“Aigo, Sunggyu is just too cute when he is annoyed.” Jongwan giggled. “Don’t you feel the need to squeeze his cheeks sometimes?”

Myungsoo couldn’t even pretend he paid attention to what his father was rambling about before. His response came in the form of a stuttering speech. “D-drive me h-home.”

“Are you feeling ok? Wanna go to the hospital?” Jongwan asked and started to look at him with concerned eyes, maybe the kid had a reaction delay. Myungsoo seemed distressed by whatever news Sunggyu said but was still breathing fine. He had his hands clutching his knees a bit too hard now, but otherwise, he couldn’t say Myungsoo was having one of his nervous breakdowns.

“Just drive me home please.” Myungsoo said in a small whine and Jongwan noticed some deep sadness in all his son body expression. He decided to take him home and keep him under observation.

_______________________________________________________

Sungyeol sat in front of his laptop feeling like the most pitiful creature on Earth. He looked at his Facebook and typed lazily huge personalized messages to each of his closest friends and also to Daeyeol and his mother. He even asked, for the love of God, if Daeyeol could come early to Japan so he could feel the support of someone he loved.

After he was done with the messages he decided to fuss Myungsoo Facebook to see what the younger was doing lately. He wanted to see Myungsoo face desperately so he searched for new photos of him. There were a few ones of Myungsoo with his friends over the past months, that one of the guys were kind enough to tag him so he could feel included, but Myungsoo took the habit of putting a hand over his beautiful face every time the picture was about to be taken and Sungyeol hated that.

Sungyeol scrolled down the timeline with a pout on his face. Myungsoo had tons of mentions of girls, some of them from college, so a lot of stuff that appeared on his timeline were just worthless. He was happy when he saw a picture of Myungsoo, Moonsoo, his twin cousins and some girls from many different ages holding JYJ or Kim Jaejoong flags. He couldn’t help but chuckle, Myungsoo was such cute fan boy, would he be like that towards their friends when they debuted?

He scrolled down more and something caught Sungyeol attention. It was a song. Myungsoo uploaded a song some days after Dongwoo’s birthday and dedicated to somebody. Sungyeol felt his heart beating faster, first because of the choice of song, that song wasn’t actually the type of song Myungsoo liked, but he had learned to play because it was a song from one of Sungyeol favorite bands and had a nice guitar sound, and second there was a little short sentence in which Myungsoo dedicated the song. **‘ _To the one that asks me how I am, I don’t know how to respond to that, here it is a song.’_**

“This… this is for me right?” With trembling fingers, Sungyeol hit the play button to listen even though he knew the song lyrics by heart.

Sometimes I wish I could understand  
That I can share with a little bit more of emotion.

Nobody knows what kind of man that I am  
Don't want to give myself away.

I carry on another day  
There's not a whole lot left to say  
'Cause I don't know where I'm going lately  
Deep inside I still feel empty  
I don't know where I wanna be  
I carry on another day

Bus stop is just a walk away  
A one way ticket to a place I've never been  
Seven days to change my ways I'm ok  
Hoping I can heal my pain

Don't know what's happening to me  
My whole world turns inside of me  
Cause I don't know how to find the right way  
Deep inside I still feel empty  
I don't know where I want to be

You can play with my emotions  
But let me be the way I am  
You can't play me I'm not used to this insanity

I carry on another day

Sungyeol heart was squeezed when he finished listening to the song. Was Myungsoo struggling like he was? Everybody said that aside from their fight, Myungsoo looked great and nothing seemed wrong, he was even trying to become more outspoken, but was the really really like that or Myungsoo was playing them? That song was about feeling lost, was Myungsoo feeling lost? Was he having troubles to understand his own feelings? Was he really feeling empty and confused? But he seemed so sure of his feelings before, did he regretted loving Sungyeol? Was he about to move on? Was this song really for Sungyeol or it was for someone that was trying to woo him and the younger was starting to feel confused? Sungyeol gulped.

“No this can’t be. This is for me, for me! It has to be! Even if he feels sad and lost and angry or whatever, this song has to be for me.” Sungyeol tried his best to convince himself that that was the first sort of message he received from Myungsoo since his birthday.

He looked at the day Myungsoo status was updated with that song, it had been a month, how he didn’t see that before? The answer was simple, Myungsoo time line was full of useless things and he barely updated his own Facebook, he also didn’t use a tag so if one was not paying attention or didn’t have the patience to scroll down a lot, it wouldn’t see that message. Note taken, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes again, he would check the younger Facebook every day.

He then looked down a bit more and there was a lot of likes and comments on Myungsoo status. Some were like: ‘What kind of song is that?’ ‘I thought oppa preferred John Mayer.’ ‘Oppa, can you explain to me the meaning of the lyrics?’ ‘Oppa, do you know how to play this one?’ ‘When we can listen to your guitar skills?’ _Huh? How the hell they know Myungsoo plays?_ Unless he told them. No wonder his friends said Myungsoo was getting more friendly. He kept scrolling down and reading the typical comments from his fans to see whose bitches were trying to get into his boyfriend (Sungyeol refused to think they broke up) pants when he saw something that caught his attention.

**Jin: Don’t worry, everybody has a phase like that. Keep in mind that with time the fog will come out of your eyes and heart, then you will be able to see and feel things clearly. Myungsoo fighting!**

_One person liked this, who?_ Sungyeol clicked to see who it was but regretted. It was Myungsoo himself. Sungyeol narrowed his eyes in anger. “Who are you bitch?” He spoke loud in anger. “That’s MY Myungsoo you’re trying to make a move on.” He slammed his hand on the table so hard that his laptop jumped a bit.

“Ryou are you ok there, man?” One of Sungyeol roommates, Keita, shouted.

“Fine, just angry.” Sungyeol shouted back.

“Want to go drinking?” The other offered still shouting through the small apartment.

“Sake won’t solve anything and I have schedules tomorrow, sake gives me the strangest hangover.” Sungyeol turned him down.

“But if you want to talk things out I am here for you ok?” Keita insisted before finally getting quiet.

“Fine.”

Sungyeol took a deep breath to make himself calm. No, Myungsoo was not dating, this girl was just one more fan girl trying to get his Myungsoo attention. He did his best to convince himself that once Myungsoo anger faded they would get back together. He didn’t abandon him, right? He showed his presence through messages in which he had long monologues about everything that happened to him. Myungsoo just needed to look at it.

Then it dawned on Sungyeol. If that song was really some kind of message to him he should answer back, he was already late. He started to listen to many songs to search for the one that conveyed his feeling better, then he finally put the link on his status and wrote a short message. He pressed enter and hoped this was not him overthinking a message that wasn’t for him.

_______________________________________

As soon as he got home, Myungsoo ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He threw himself on his bed and hugged the bear he bought around Sungyeol birthday close to his body.

“Myungsoo are you ok?” He heard Jongwan muffled but concerned voice through the door.

“Go away, I want to be alone.” He shouted back, his voice wavering a bit.

“Do you think you’re going to be fine? I am worried about you.” His dad insisted.

“I’ll come to you if I need anything. Don’t worry, I just need to think some things through.” Myungsoo reassured, dropping the bear and laying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

“I will be reading in my room, come to me if you need anything.” Jongwan said as he decided to leave Myungsoo with his thoughts.

Myungsoo looked at the bear as if he was Sungyeol himself and started to talk to him, he felt a little dumb doing this, but Sungjong said it helped him to vent his anger and frustration if he hit a bear so Myungsoo decided to try.

“You said you wanted to talk this shit out, and I was ready to talk to you, I prepared myself for a month and I thought we could work things out and then maybe we’d been trying to get back together before you returned. And it would be so nice to spend my first Christmas with you. But noooooo, of course you wouldn’t come; when things ever go the way I want? I feel like the most trolled person on Earth, at this point I wonder why I believe in everything you say like a fool. You talk a lot but you never said the words I want to hear the most, you never said you loved me.” He said angrily in one go, slapping the bear a bit at the end of every sentence.

“I just want to be loved… but I am so scared of letting you in and getting hurt again. I am so disappointed in everything. Why? Why? Why, Sungyeol? Why are we like this? I think and think and I can’t reach a conclusion. I don’t know if the problem is me or you. I am so confused I can’t talk to you if isn't eyes to eyes. I am scared that if I message you, I will end up saying harsh things that I am not really sure you deserve at this point, or you can misinterpret my words and get hurt. You can’t even understand my point of view properly Sungyeol, I hate you!” Myungsoo said letting the bear go, turning around and kicking the air in an outburst of anger, after that he made silence for some time as he started to feel his eyes getting wet.

“Who am I trying to trick? I am lying, I can’t ever hate you." He whined and rubbed his nose. "I hate myself so much, why am I like this? Why do I love you but hate you? Why I am dying to see you, but can’t even look at your pictures? Why I am dying to hear you, but I can’t even pick up your calls? Why I want to know about your stories but I can’t even read your messages? Fuck, fuck, fuck. That damn therapy is not working. What use I have to get a hold of my feelings, let new people enter my life and be more friendly if I can’t use any of this with you Sungyeol? AAAAAAAAAAARGH, I AM SO CONFUSED.” He shouted. “I DON’T EVEN MAKE SENSE.”

“Myungsoo you ok there?” He heard Jongwan knock on his door.

“Peachy!” Myungsoo shouted sarcastically.

“But I heard screams.” Jongwan insisted not getting the sarcasm.

“Sorry, can you go? I really need to be alone right now.” Myungsoo said in an irritated tone and hoped it worked with his dad.

“You want to be alone, fine, but if I hear one more scream I will take this door down to see what is happening.” Jongwan warned and left right after.

“I almost…” He pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the tension. He was this close of being disrespectful to his dad. Dr. Kim didn’t deserve that kind of behavior, maybe he did from Sunggyu but not from Myungsoo. Since he didn’t remember his biological father, he actually loved Jongwan as his own, but he just wanted to be alone, why people didn’t get that when he was angry or sad he wanted to be alone?

But then a thought crossed his head. He wanted to be alone sometimes but his parents were always bugging him when he needed to think things through. Before he would go to Sungyeol because he never felt completely at home here, even if he loved both of his parents and his miniature brother. It didn’t matter what they did but he always felt like he didn’t belong. And then there was Sunggyu, he promised some time ago that he would back off somehow. Maybe the older didn’t even want this anymore but he sure felt the need to have a place to escape.

He got an idea, maybe it was the time for him to buy his own apartment. Maybe if he planned things right he could make the down payment with the money he had now and work to keep paying because he was sure his allowance was not enough for that. If something went wrong maybe he could ask for his uncle help, he was sure the Hallyu star wouldn’t mind, and then he would pay back to his uncle once he had a job.

He quickly wiped the rest of the tears that somehow had dried on their own and got up to sit on his desk. He opened his laptop and started to look for apartments announcements. He was so entertained to see what he wanted or not in an apartment that he forgot his Facebook was open on another tab until he heard a noise.

“What the..” He said startled. “Ahn, it was only Facebook.” He breathed out and changed tabs to see who was trying to get his attention now, he never returned the messages anyway, unless it was from his family members.

_Lee Sungyeol updated his status._

“Huh?” Myungsoo looked at the screen dumbly for a moment before sitting upright in his chair. He bit his lips thinking deeply. Should he open that one or not? “Ok Sungyeol, I am disappointed but this time I will read whatever you want. Show me what you are feeling.” He clicked and the page directed him to Sungyeol timeline where he saw Sungyeol uploaded a song he didn’t know. But there was a short message and he remembered vaguely doing that around a month ago. Did Sungyeol finally saw the song and finally put the pieces of the puzzle together? “You finally saw my message, you dumb person?”

 ** _To the one that doesn’t know, this is how it is to me. S2._**  Myungsoo read the message aloud, he knew Sungyeol wouldn’t be obvious about whatever he wanted to write to him if it was a public message. He always kept their public messages friendly but said everything he wanted in between the lines, and there was no way that message was for another person. He played the song paying attention to every aspect of it. The intro had a melancholic piano and he figured the song was going to progress that way: only piano and voice, a good combination for a dramatic message. 

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
I must say, a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
'Cause I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers  
Never giving in  
But baby I was wrong  
I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side

And if we ever said we'll never be together  
and we ended it with goodbye  
I don't know what I'd do  
You know I've been lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
but all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You know that you're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my bed's so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right  
No I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side

If we ever said we'll never be together  
and we ended with goodbye  
I don't know what I'd do  
You know I've been lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
And all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now  
Make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face

Oh  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side

If we ever said we'll never be together  
and we ended with goodbye  
I don't know what I'd do  
You know I've been lost without you

In the first verse, Myungsoo closed his eyes to better feel the lyrics. He was surprised to see that what the singer sung fitted very well how Sungyeol acted sometimes and in the next few lines he admitted he was wrong and was apologizing. Sungyeol could apologize sometimes but he never admitted he was the one in the wrong. And then was he really lost? Was Sungyeol really missing him and suffering like that? He knew Sungyeol didn't stop sending messages, but since he was not looking at them he didn't know. He couldn't help but feel touched by that song, the message was so direct that got his heart beating in some crazy ways. It seemed that Sungyeol wanted to apologize and he could be up for this kind of game, where they could say things without using their own words. 

“So you are not dumb Sungyeol. Great. Now I have to think about the next one properly. I don't know if can forgive you without a proper conversation... you didn't treat me as a partner after all. But... I will let you know that I saw this one.” He mumbled and clicked the Like button. “Sleep tight.” Myungsoo said as he got to his bed and hugged his bear to sleep.

_________________________________________________

Sungyeol was feeling rather sleepy by now. After he chose and uploaded the song, he saw his brother was online and started talking to him in Skype, ranting all his concerns and pleading his mom to give his Korea management a nagging call to see if it could help him in Japan somehow. Once he finished talking with his family, he started closing every program he had open and prepared to turn everything off. When he was about to close Facebook he saw he had a new notification.

He clicked on the icon and saw the notification was about half an hour ago, he must have missed the sound when he was ranting to Daeyeol earlier. But he smiled when he saw what the notification was about.

_Kim Myungsoo liked your status._

“I can't believe it. It really was a message." Sungyeol said with a big smile spreading on his face. "I can play this game, I will wait for your next move. Goodnight Sweetie, I will sleep and dream of you now, I will work hard to get home sooner.” He turned everything off and went to bed feeling better than he did ever since he came to Japan, he had hope now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song MYUNGSOO sent it is Wanderer by Monkey Majik and I didn't find the song on youtube :( . The song Sungyeol sent is from Delta Goodrem but I like the version of my first bias ever: Darren Hayes. The song is called Lost Without You. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iio-j9FWytw


	44. O - Xtmas Gifts - Before the dawn - Help - It’s going to be ok - This must be the place – The road of going to meet you

 

 

From all of Sungyeol’s Christmas, he could say this was by far the worst he has ever had. He had no family, no friends and, above all, no Myungsoo around him. The people he met in Japan were back with their families or their loved ones and he was left alone in the dorm. No, not completely alone, one of his roommates decided to stay at the dorm and Sungyeol would rather be alone than having the guy there.

Everything started after Sungyeol hang up the phone with Sunggyu and Woohyun a week ago. That day he went to college looking like a mess and Mami was kind enough to wipe his tears, she still liked him but was slowing coming to terms that nothing was going to happen between them. After that, he had to cancel his tickets and try to have some refund. It took him some hours. When he came home he had to start unpacking all his stuff and repacking only the gifts he would send to his beloved ones in Korea. He had bought a new yukata for Myungsoo, so they could attend a Japanese festival dressing properly someday, he was kind of looking forward to seeing Myungsoo trying it on again and then, Sungyeol would help him tie it with his arms around the younger waist and maybe they would…

Sungyeol started that day in a foul mood, but what left him sour was the news he received the next day. At first he was jealous of Gangnam that was going to be able to fly back to Korea, then he discovered that Keita was going to visit his parents in Okinawa, they both would only come back after New Year’s Eve, and then there was Takuya, the fucker, Sungyeol was so mad at him.

What started like drunk fucking somehow evolved into a relationship and now Takuya had been dating his girl for around three weeks. He thought that he would spend the Holidays alone in the dorm so he invited her to stay with him. Up till there no problem, no problem at all, until Sungyeol heard the moans. Loud moans.

“WHY, GOD, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? ISN'T MY MANAGER FUCKING ME UP ENOUGH? WHAT ABOUT MYUNGSOO GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDERS AGAIN? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THOSE SONGS!” Sungyeol shouted and ruffled his hair in anger. It had been two days already that the two didn’t come out of their room and every time Sungyeol was about to doze off the moans began. It left him so grumpy, even more, when he called his grandma asking if he could stay over at her place and she said she was on a vacation with her boyfriend in Taiwan.

And now he was left trapped in Japan with sexual torture on his ears, that reminded him that he hadn’t had sex for six months because his boyfriend was in another country. _Ex-boyfriend Sungyeol, he broke up with you._ He didn’t even want to communicate, so there are not even dirty talks between them anymore. Myungsoo didn’t like sexting too much but he could easily get Sungyeol in the mood without much effort on the way he talked, but no, Sungyeol didn’t get any kind of message, not even a reply to the song that he sent a week ago.

“Ahn…. Ahnn… Harder…” He heard through the thin walls. Those moans made him think about sex and, from all the times he had sex, the first scene that came into his mind was from Myungsoo laying under him with slightly flushed cheeks, licking his lips out of nervousness and moaning, not that loud because both of them could hold their volume, but still making delicious sounds.

Thinking about sex with Myungsoo was something that never failed to get him half-hard, but he barely had time and space alone to properly touch himself and, somehow, let the steam off, but now… Hey, he was alone in his room, the other two wouldn’t even notice and fuck, he was needing it.

He turned his laptop immediately choosing some songs to get in the mood and also to shut off the unwanted noise coming from the other room. The playlist contained R&B songs that could easily make his body want to move in a sexual way and, although he didn’t care about the lyrics that moment, he knew some of them had some heavy sexual innuendos, after that he opened a file and searched for his pictures of Myungsoo. He looked at some of them fondly remembering the situations until he found it: Myungsoo sexy pictures. He hovered the pointer over them and searched for the perfect one. Myungsoo was lying on the bed with his stomach facing down, he had just woken up and barely opened his eyes to look at Sungyeol, they had sex the day before and Myungsoo hair was a mess that Sungyeol was proud to say that he made. He had no clothes whatsoever but unfortunately, he had a layer of sheets around his waist. It showed almost all of his legs though and Sungyeol was glad for that, Myungsoo had some nice thighs.

“Oh Sweetie, I wish you could be here right now. I miss you so damn much.”  Sungyeol said as he laid on the bed and put the laptop at some safe distance from him.

Although Sungyeol was already hard he decided not to go to the point so fast. He was going use his imagination. He slid his hands under his shirt and lift slowly, enjoying the sensation of the fabric that moved and tickled his torso. He caressed the small muscles on his abdomen and closed his eyes just to imagine Myungsoo with hungry eyes looking down at him and licking his lips with desire. Sungyeol shivered thinking about that and his cock twitched. It felt so nice, it could be better if it was Myungsoo traveling his fingers on his skin.

He touched his dick softly through the fabrics of his pajama pants with one of hand, while rubbed circles in his hip bone with the other, before placing both his hands on his waistband and pulling down both pants and underwear, kicking it off him. He groaned as his cock got free. He turned his head to look at Myungsoo picture one more time. The younger had his lips slightly parted and Sungyeol could swear that in between blinks he licked his lips.

“That’s.. Myungsoo when you do this I go crazy”. He felt his cock twitching one more time, begging to be touched but Sungyeol decided to take some more time.

He flexed his long legs closer to his body making everything more reachable. He licked his own lips and started trailing his fingers softly from his knee to inside his tights a couple of times. Once more he thought about Myungsoo sharp and lusty eyes and then those lips, how he wished to be kissed right now. He opened his legs more and continued to stroke them inside when he got up too much. He ended trailing his fingers over his entrance. Suddenly he felt a foreign feeling, a good foreign feeling.

After Myungsoo decided to exchange places and bottom on their first time, Sungyeol assumed the dominant role in their intimate time. Myungsoo challenged him frequently and sometimes they got a bit rough in the foreplay, but he always gave up last moment in order for Sungyeol to top. Although Sungyeol had been groped almost everywhere by now, there were some places that were still untouched by his younger lover. Myungsoo knew Sungyeol was not ready and didn’t want to put pressure on him, so he decided that he would not play without invitation over there.

By now, Sungyeol knew already how to prepare a boy for sex and could do it with his eyes closed, but since he was topping Myungsoo he never felt the need to touch himself there. At this moment Sungyeol got curious. He bit his lip, should he? Or should he not? He looked briefly at the picture again and remembered their first time when Myungsoo exchanged positions and rode him - Oh gosh Myungsoo was so sexy in that memory he felt his cock twitch and shiver run down his spine. If Myungsoo could take it…, and pretty well, he could too right?

He started massaging his ball as he searched for lube in his drawer. He didn’t need to have it since he was alone and didn’t plan to substitute Myungsoo, but he brought because he was confident they would end up in bed once he had gone to Korea and talked things out. that ended up not happening, but now at least he could use it. He opened the bottle and put some over his fingers and then brought his hand back down tracing his fingers over his entrance, rubbing as much lube as he could there. With a big breath in, he inserted one of his long fingers inside. It felt uncomfortable but after some minutes moving and adjusting he deemed he was ready for the second. The second produced more pain and Sungyeol bit his lips, but if Myungsoo could take it, he would too.

He slowly tried scissoring his hole a bit in order to reach as deeper as he could and, omg the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to bear it. It hurt. No wonder he had to wait until Myungsoo felt comfortable, he decided not go with a third finger, since this was his first time trying this, he thought it would be too painful for him right now. But if Myungsoo expressions were any indication he felt some real good pleasure bottoming, so, if he needed to feel anything as close to what he gave the younger, he had to endure it.  The problem was that even though he was used to finding Myungsoo prostate but to find his own…, his hand was not in a good position either, it was a bit strange for him.

He finally hit it after some tries and felt an electric wave come over his body. God, this was amazing. Sungyeol tried hitting it again carefully just to feel the same feeling as before. He decided he enjoyed that so he started fucking himself with his fingers and then a thought appeared in his head. If it felt that good with his hands only, if he were to be with Myungsoo right now the younger would probably make a moaning mess out of him and Sungyeol would probably beg to be fucked until his long legs lost their strength. 

He cursed inside his head but he tried to bring in his memory the day where he was with Myungsoo and Haeun. That day he wasn't the one under the younger but the sexy and challenging look he had there was such a big turn on. And by the way Haeun behaved that night was any indication, Myungsoo was just as good topping. Therefore, he tried to imagine himself under the younger, moving in the rhythm of the song while he stroked his shaft with his free hand, and that ended up being an even better feeling. Sungyeol would not give up topping completely but after this amazing discovery, the next time he got together with Myungsoo, he would make sure the younger topped him and showed him what he was capable of.

He felt close, too close, every time his half-lidded eyes closed for a moment he saw Myungsoo staring down at him, smirking and hovering his tongue over his sinful lips. With some more strokes, he came hard on his hand and abdomen and with Myungsoo name on his pouty lips.

“Oh god, that was…” He panted and looked at the picture of Myungsoo on the computer. “I need to have you Myungsoo. Better yet I need you to have me. I need you to take me. I want to be yours this way too.” Sungyeol regretted deeply his fear. Myungsoo was more experienced with men, he would surely work his body without any problems.

And then realization hit him, with the way Myungsoo was dealing with him and after the trip fiasco, he was not sure there was going to be the next time for that. At that time Erase by Jooyoung X Hyorin started to play on his computer, the melodious voice of the two singers expressing such sorrowful lyrics.

I’ll erase my love for you (erase) you  
I’ll erase your number (erase) secretly  
We can’t ever be, no no  
That’s how we always were, yeah

Sungyeol felt his eyes becoming teary. “Myungsoo, please don’t erase me.”  
___________________________________________________

In Korea, each one of Sungyeol friends had some plans. Dongwoo went back to Guri to spend some time with his parents, now that he had a car he could get there easily so he was coming back home rather often. Hoya came up with an excuse and appeared on Dongwoo doorstep uninvited, spending his first Christmas without his own family. Sungjong got pissed with him because of that. Without Hoya in Busan it was going to be so boring, their other cousins were too older or too younger than him and he had no patience at all. In the end, the maknae also came up with an excuse and spent his Christmas in his friend Ren house, much for the blondie surprise (and delight).

Woohyun was going to spend his Christmas with his parents and brother, as always, but this year they decided to stay at Seoul because one of his uncles would come from America with his wife and three kids and needed a roof. They were kind of lucky because Hoya decided to be nice once in his lifetime and let them stay in his apartment.

As Jongwan said previously, the family was going to spend their holidays at Kim Junsu resort on Jeju, trying out all sorts of fancy things and Sunggyu had the option to go spend Christmas with his family. After Christmas in Nell Room, he took the next flight to Jeju, calling Sungyeon in search for his room as soon as he arrived at the resort. He was supposed to share a room with her but she kicked him out without mercy after handing him a bag of gifts that he bought online and that arrived at her apartment.

After a quick conversation with his brothers, they all went to the hotel restaurant to have dinner. They sat at the table, eating well and talking between themselves until Sungyeon boyfriend asked for a toast. Suddenly glasses of champagne appeared out of nowhere for them, juice for the maknae. They downed everything until Sungyeon felt something hit her lips. She was about to get bitchy and nag everybody ears off when she noticed it was a ring. At this moment, her boyfriend knelt down and proposed and she started to scream ‘Yes’.

Jongwan had tears in his eyes and was mumbling ‘my baby girl is going to marry’ which earned a slap on his head from his daughter. “I’m not a baby anymore, it’s about time.” She said. Jisoo congratulated her, they both starting to squeal about the marriage and Moonsoo threatened to kick his brother in law if he made his sister cry. “The only one that doesn’t cry here is me, Moonsoo, behave yourself!” She scolded making the maknae pout. Sunggyu was at loss for words as if half of his world had crumbled down, but once he saw his sister happy eyes becoming concerned with him he quickly changed his behavior to congratulate her. He ended up threatening his brother in law like Moonsoo did.

And Myungsoo… Myungsoo watched everything unfold in front of his eyes and felt out of place. He really liked Sungyeon but it was not like she was really his sister, they weren’t blood-related, Sunggyu wasn’t his brother too. He kept watching them interact happily and then he remembered his first real conversation with Sunggyu. He had promised the other to back off from his family and to move as soon as possible once the older came home. Now all of his things were in the room next to his, and every time he had a day off he would come home and spend his time with them. Suddenly Myungsoo felt suffocated and left the table.

“What did I do? Isn’t he happy about me?” Sungyeon asked innocently, she couldn’t grasp why Myungsoo left the table like that.

“What are you saying noona? You know Myungsoo is a crybaby, he is probably crying his eyes out in joy. I’ll go see him.” Sunggyu excused himself and went after Myungsoo only to find him sitting with his feet in the pool and looking intently at the water. “You ok kid?” He said and put his hands on the younger shoulder.

“Noona is going to get married.” Myungsoo answered softly as Sunggyu took off his shoes and sat beside him.

“Unbelievable right? Who would know that nagging hamster noona would marry one day.” Sunggyu put his feet in the pool like Myungsoo did.

“Do you know what this means hyung?” The younger turned his head to look at Sunggyu eyes.

“I know. I won’t be her favorite anymore. That traitor will substitute me.“ He then chuckled. “Nah… I’m just kidding, she deserves, I am happy for her.”

“You won’t have any other place to go now but dad's house.” Myungsoo explained.

“Are you unhappy about that? I thought there was some love going on between us.” Sunggyu pretended to be hurt.

“No, it’s just it made me think about our first conversation.” Myungsoo said and looked up to the moon.

“When I told I wanted you backing off from my family?” Sunggyu asked carefully and Myungsoo bit his lips and nodded. “Forget about that, it is our family now. Even though I am still awkward with dad.”

“It’s just … I feel awkward myself. Even though I love every one of you and our friends also, I feel like I don’t belong anywhere.” Myungsoo said frustrated. “Maybe it’s time for me to move out.”

“Are you crazy? Noona is getting married, I am going to be an idol, what about Moonsoo? He will feel all alone.”

“I also felt all alone when you and noona moved out, do you know how hard it is to be alone in that huge house? The difference is that he will know why and I will visit him. Besides he is stronger than I was, than I am.” Myungsoo ended his words firmly.

“Don’t guilt trip me please, it's Christmas. And don’t talk about yourself that way.” Sunggyu said in a small voice.

“Sorry, it’s just my therapist says I should go for the world, whatever that means. But I think she meant to say I need to focus on my life, figure me out, be independent and everything. I love our family but I shouldn’t let it hinder me doing what I want, she thinks being around Moonsoo too much it’s prejudicial to me, that’s why they found a babysitter for him some time ago.”

“I see. What do you want to do then?” Sunggyu asked curiously, he never really talked about that with the younger.

“Well I don’t know yet, that’s why I have to think about my future. I will enter the fourth year next year and I need to think about what I will do. I know I want to be a doctor but will I be a Pathologist? Dermatologist? Plastic Surgeon? When I finish college should I go for residence? Should I stay at college to do a master? Should I juggle both? Moonsoo is growing up to be loud and sometimes I just can’t concentrate, maybe I should find my own space to be able to focus. There is something more too, I am a man hyung, I have needs just like everyone in this world, but I can’t bring people home with me with Moonsoo there, therefore I want to figure how to buy an apartment too. Unfortunately, it’s not going to be soon though, I need to make money. I can’t have a job so soon.”

“Well I understand, and having your own place it’s the best thing ever. I hated when I left dad home because I am lazy. Cooking and cleaning were something I dreaded to do, but now I kind of miss it when I have to share the same apartment with eleven more people. Thank god Woohyun is there and he can cook for me. But about the apartment, you can make money by tutoring some rich kids like Sungjong. It’s not the biggest paycheck and money can vary each month but you can pay your expenses if you rent an apartment like the one I used to live. Besides, I know you receive a good amount of money in your allowance. All you need to do is to save money and maybe by the time you graduate you can pay for a studio. I don’t know.”

“That idea is not bad hyung, thank you, I’ll think about it.” Myungsoo smiled showing his dimples.

“You’re welcome.” Sunggyu said with a chuckle and they fell in a comfortable silence again. “Baby, I am sorry to touch this subject once again but what about Sungyeol?” Myungsoo looked to the sky above him and stood in silence a bit. Sunggyu sighed. “I wish you could trust me more.”

“I do trust you. You have been such a good hyung to me. I admire you a lot.” Sunggyu started to fumble with his phone as Myungsoo concentrated on the conversation so he hit the recording button and placed the phone between them.

“Then? You don’t tell me anything, I keep being worried about you all the time.” Myungsoo got silent again thinking how to arrange his words while Sunggyu looked at him intently.

“When you told me Sungyeol was coming back I got so confused, I mean, I was angry at him before, after a month of preparations I was excited and anticipating his arrival, but now... I don’t know…”

“Honestly, why are you ignoring him? I can see you are sad. Don’t you know it hurts him too? He was crying when he called me to say he wasn’t going to make it, he thinks you are going to hate him even more.”

“Because…” Myungsoo thought about it. “I need time and space to think. I just wanted people to understand that I function differently than others. What works for all of you doesn’t quite work for me. Sometimes it takes a lot of time to figure it out what I feel. I am trying to let anger and disappointment subside to think about things objectively.”  Sunggyu sighed picking up his phone and hitting the stop button.

“I hope you don’t get angry when I talk about this with you. Sungyeol is also a friend that I like and you are one of my baby bros, I just want to see you both happy you know?” Sunggyu said as he ruffled the younger hair.

“I like when you call me your brother, must we still keep a secret about that?”

“I think Woohyun will throw a fit if he discovers, he gets so jealous of you. We will tell them when the opportunity appears ok?” Sunggyu assured with a laugh. He wanted to see Woohyun disbelief face, it was going to be funny.

“Fine.” Myungsoo yawned. “Hyung, I am getting sleepy, Moonsoo was a handful today.”

“Go to bed, I will be here a bit more. I have to think a few things of my own.”

“Sure. Don’t take long to go bed, Moonsoo might not let us sleep till late tomorrow, he knows that the bed bounces if he jumps on it.” Myungsoo advised as he got his shoes and went inside the hotel rubbing his sharp eyes cutely.

Sunggyu took this chance to save the audio file in his phone and search through his contacts. That conversation would be a nice Christmas gift for Sungyeol, he so owed him. Sungyeol would be his slave for forever after that one piece of audio.

**Rockstar: Yeollieeee, I have a gift for you.**

**Tallbastard: What hamster? This better be good because I am being traumatized by my roommate right now.**

**Rockstar: What is he doing?**

**Tallbastard: Who is he doing is the right question.**

**Rockstar: God, you’re trapped with someone having sex next to you? HAHAHAHAHAHA That’s too funny, I just imagined your face.**

**Tallbastard: I knew you would react like that, jerk. Anyway, what’s this gift you’re talking about?**

**Rockstar: First you have to say some words. Tell me you love me.**

**Tallbastard: You crazy? Woohyun hyung would kill me.**

**Rockstar: The words.** Sunggyu insisted and Sungyeol growled.

**Tallbastard: Sunggyu is my religion, I will follow him to the end of the universe until Woohyun hyung kicks my butt.**

**Rockstar: I didn’t like the end but since it’s Christmas I will let it go, besides you’re going to tell me I am awesome after you hear this.** Right after he wrote that he sent the audio to Sungyeol.

Sungyeol tapped the screen to hear the audio and put the volume up, it was a conversation between his hyung and Myungsoo and the younger finally explained why he wasn’t sending messages back, but after the song he kind of figured that out already. He typed a thank you to his hyung, after all, Sunggyu probably didn’t know about the song and just wanted to help.

**Tallbastard: Hyung I think it’s better if you focus on your debut and leave my problem with Myungsoo for us to solve. I am very grateful that you want to help, and I owe you a lot, but Myungsoo isn’t keen on talking to me no matter what I do.**

Sunggyu was typing what was going to be the equivalent of two hours of nagging so Sungyeol quickly typed something else.

**Tallbastard: No, I am not giving up until I hear from him what exactly I did do to piss him off.  It just seems that he is tired of everything. I will give him some space by reducing the number of messages considerably so I won’t annoy him more than I already did. Lastly, I wish you spend your Christmas better than I am spending, preferably by the side of the people you love the most. I am surely missing that. C U Soon.**

Sunggyu came back to the room and looked at Myungsoo and Moonsoo cuddling in one bed as they left the other for him, it was a cute sight and Sunggyu regretted not giving a chance to his brothers earlier. He shrugged, that was water under the bridge and he was pretty satisfied with his life right now, it seemed pretty wonderful if compared with what Sungyeol was going through alone in another country, far from his family and friends and getting ignored by the one he called his best friend for a while now.

Sunggyu thought about Sungyeol words as he looked to his brothers. He didn’t know if it was because he was now living with him in a weird environment, he loved his family, he really did, but lately, Woohyun was the one he felt more comfortable with, even if they kept bickering and he constantly turned the younger down. After so many Christmas alone he wanted to spend this day with at least one person that he knew that loved him unconditionally. He looked at the clock on his phone, if he was lucky enough he could arrive in Seoul before the dawn and …

Sunggyu went for the bag his sister gave him earlier and took out his brother's gifts. A plaid shirt for Myungsoo, navy blue because he didn’t find black and a new game for the maknae, that he put on each bedside table and left sunglasses for his noona and a jewelry box for Myungsoo mother with the word family as pendant that he thought she would like, he also got a card for every one of them beside their gift. For his father he left a simple cd with his cover of Drifting Apart, he hoped the old man got the idea. He looked at the sleeping brothers one more time, took his things and fled the resort towards the airport, he would get to Seoul as fast as he could.

It took some time to get where he was right now, but he made before 5 AM. Without thinking too much he rang the bell at the same time he called his friend. Ten minutes later the younger opened the door with disheveled hair and a confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Woohyun asked as soon as he saw the older but the old hamster didn’t answer. “Weren’t you supposed to be with your family in Jeju?” Woohyun asked as he rubbed his eyes to make the sleep go away. Sunggyu just shifted in his place feeling unwanted, he probably was bothering Woohyun in his day off, what he was even thinking?

“Yeah but I just… I don’t know… I just…” He stuttered before giving up. “I am bothering you right? I knew I should not have come. “ He mumbled the last part under his breath but Woohyun was thinking the oldest unusual behavior was rather cute. He observed his hyung until he noticed something in his hand. Noticing where Woohyun eyes were looking, Sunggyu quickly pulled the bag behind him but it was too late, Woohyun already had a stupid smile on his face.

“What is that in your hand? Is it a gift for me?” Woohyun asked in amusement, fully awake now.

“No.” Sunggyu denied at first but when he saw his friend happy smile fading he said otherwise. “Y-yeah.” Woohyun smiled happily again and Sunggyu just handed the bag to him that seconds later ended up on the floor together with the wrapping when the younger tore to see his gift.

“A mic? OMG THIS MIC. That’s professional stuff, the studio has one, this is fucking expensive.” Woohyun couldn’t believe it.

“Y-yeah so you better not break it.” Sunggyu had a really faint blush on his cheeks that his friend couldn’t really see it, he was happy that Woohyun liked his gift so much.

“Hyung, when did you? And do you have the amount of money to spend on expensive stuff like this?” The younger asked dumbfounded.

“Internet shopping, I sent it to my sister address. You know my father is supporting me again, I didn’t say before but he is kind of rich.” Sunggyu said a bit embarrassed.

“Thank you hyung, I loved it.” He hugged the oldest and quickly kissed the oldest cheek before Sunggyu could back away but Woohyun expression became troubled when he pulled away. “I didn’t manage to get you anything hyung, I am sorry.”

“Oh, that’s fine, I didn’t expect you to get me anything, it's not like we are boyfriends anyway.” Sunggyu blurted shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"But still. You are my most important person." The younger insisted.

“Woohyun, I didn’t come here for that.” Sunggyu said looking down to the ground, he wanted to take these words back but if he gave in there was no way Woohyun and he would keep platonic. The company was going to discover and they would never debut, it didn’t matter if he had connections or not. They would end up frustrated because of that, at least it was what he thought.

“Why do you came for them? I am pretty sure this gift could have waited until after New Year’s Eve.” Woohyun asked with a smug smile and that got on Sunggyu nerves.

“Forget it, I shouldn’t have come.” He turned around to leave but Woohyun was fast and stopped him.

“Wait!” Woohyun said as he grabbed the older wrist and made him turn. “I am alone in my room.”

“What do you think you are suggesting?” Sunggyu asked scandalized.

“I meant to say that I have an extra bed.” Woohyun quickly fixed his mistake. “You can stay if you want.”

“I don’t know Woohyun…” Sunggyu was scared he might give in to his desires again.

“Are you scared of something?” He briefly closed the door and looked at his hyung in the eyes. “Hyung, if you wanted I wouldn’t say no, but half of my family is here, you couldn’t be safer. Besides, we slept for three months in the same bed and I never once touched you in an inappropriate way.”

Yeah, Woohyun was right. Sunggyu remembered those months well. He let Woohyun sleep in his bed with him because the younger was sleeping on the couch and was barely sleeping. Woohyun never really touched him, but then again, when he put his head on the pillow he slept right away, and at the end, it was Sunggyu that couldn’t sleep many nights, worried that somehow they gave themselves away. He often waited for Woohyun to sleep to go to the couch and sleep there, he had to wake before everyone and he was so grumpy because of that.

“In addition, if I am not mistaken, your whole family is in Jeju right? I can’t let my special someone alone on Christmas. So, want to stay? We can watch silly movies and tomorrow we can go to Hoya apartment so you can meet Eric, Eddie and Brian, my American cousins. Eric hyung likes to sing too, we could test the Mic. Ah.” He snapped his fingers together. “You can eat all that you want too, let’s rebel and get rid of our diet.”  Woohyun tried to make his offer tempting and he saw Sunggyu resolve fading.

“You swear you’ll behave? I don’t want complications. We are already too complicated.” Sunggyu asked still a bit suspicious.

“I swear on whatever you think is the most important thing for me.” Woohyun put his free hand up and swore.

Sunggyu smiled and rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his friend. “Ok.” He agreed and when the younger was about to turn and put his hands on the handle Sunggyu grabbed him by his collar and kissed him but quickly let it go. “Merry Christmas, Hyunnie.” He let go of the younger and went past him unceremoniously entering his apartment.

“Very Merry.” Woohyun smiled dazedly touching his lips and looking at the box of the mic in his hands. Sunggyu loved him, it didn’t matter how many times he denied and said they couldn’t, Sunggyu definitely loved him too, and with renewed spirits, Woohyun made his New Year resolution and decided he would try harder to get Sunggyu next year.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new year finally came with new goals and resolutions for all of them. Sunggyu and Woohyun goal was debut this year at all costs, the younger trainee added something like make Sunggyu hyung my boyfriend at all costs to his wish list too; Dongwoo goal was to graduate at the middle of the year; Sungjong wanted to find a lover; Hoya wanted to keep winning competitions to make his CV pretty and sort out some weird feelings he was having for some time already. Myungsoo wanted to find a place of his own and figure his shit out, he had never had so much mixed feelings in his life, and Sungyeol goal was, of course, finish this program and go back to Korea to graduate and be back to Myungsoo loving arms (if Myungsoo still wanted him).

When the year began Myungsoo came back to his usual routine. The research team and volunteering since he was on break and some weekends he stayed up playing some games with Hoya, Dongwoo, and Sungjong or taking care of his brother and visiting his other family members. Talking about family members, he decided to ask for his uncle advice about choosing an apartment and deciding how it was going be the best way of payment.

Myungsoo volunteered in his father hospital since he was fifteen and his allowance was calculated having in consideration a number of hours Myungsoo spent there helping. Back then he hadn’t friends and only knew how to study, so his money was mainly spent taking his brother to the movies when he was old enough to drive, and that meant he had saved a lot up until now. It was true he didn’t have the entire money to buy an apartment but if he gave a big down payment he would be able to pay for everything slowly if he found someone to rent the apartment for a while.   

He managed to visit Jaejoong to discuss things Myungsoo would have to look at when choosing apartments, while the younger contacted the owners through e-mail, the Hallyu star rolled on the bed lazily. At some point, Myungsoo concentrated and stopped talking, and Jaejoong decided to make an invitation.

“Myung…”

“Yes Uncle J?” Myungsoo answered absent-mindedly as he browsed some apartments pictures in his uncle laptop, narrowing his choices down.

“I have to go to Japan for setting up some details for my last fan meeting before army. Junsu is rehearsing for a Musical, Yoochun is shooting a drama, I will be all alone…" Jaejoong whined. "Want to come with me?” The oldest asked hopefully.

“Wouldn’t these things be boring to me?” Myungsoo asked still not paying full attention and letting the word Japan pass.

“Well, they will, but it will be only in the afternoon, I have to check the contract and sign up and maybe do a quick interview an hour top. Come with meeeee~.” The older man whined after he rolled in bed and stretched his white hands to take Myungsoo hands from the computer and make the younger pay attention to him.  “I can take you to drink sake and we can try to get drunk together and not get drunk together because we are vampires that can’t…”

“Uncle, you’re blabbering nonsense.” Myungsoo said as he rolled his eyes to the oldest.

“Well, you should pay attention because you will be looking like me when you have my age: wrinkle free.”

“We aren’t even related.” Myungsoo retorted. “My genetics and yours.. totally different.”

“I am so hurt now Kim Myungsoo I didn’t smother you in love for all those years for you to treat me like that.” The oldest held his pout in and rolled to the other side of the bed.

“I didn’t mean like that…” Myungsoo tried to coo at him.

“Whatever, I am not helping you anymore, I am giving your mom a call right now and telling her that you want to move out without her consent.” Jaejoong said fumbling in bed with his phone but Myungsoo jumped on him, managing to steal the older phone pretty much because his uncle lets him.

“Uncle! This is for therapeutical purposes!” Myungsoo said as he got up and placed the phone out of the older reach.

“Let me be part of your therapy then and let me show you Japan, you are going to love it, I am going to translate everything for you, and you can walk around freely in the afternoon if you want alone time. We go on a day, we leave at the other, you don’t even need to miss classes, it’s going to be at the end of Jan or beginning of Feb. Please don’t make me do aegyo, I am not good at that and I am already too old for that.” Jaejoong raised his hands and put them together in a plea.

“I don’t want to go.” Myungsoo said firmly and the older tried another strategy.

“Myungsoo, two years in the army… two years without me, how are you going to survive? I won’t be able to sing you to sleep if you call me crying. Are you saying that you will be fine without me, kid?” Jaejoong asked sassily and Myungsoo gave in.

“Fine, uncle, fine! You really can be a pain. But you will get something for me then. I want a Junsu hyung soccer shirt signed and addressed to Nam Woohyun.”

“Who’s that?”

“Someone that I will have to please because I won’t be able to go to his birthday party.”

“Consider done." The older smiled widely. "Yaaaaaay, we are going to have so much fun together.” The older cheered happily and Myungsoo didn’t know what to do, he was facing the possibility of meeting Sungyeol again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol year started rather differently. In January 2nd, his Korean manager appeared at his doorstep and Sungyeol cried out of joy. The model hugged him so tight that the poor man had troubles to move and he almost fell over him.

“Hyung, tell me you’re real! Please, tell me the universe is finally being nice to me and sent you over.” The tall model said in the middle of happy sobs.

“Yeah, I am real, stop crying Yeolderella, I, your fairy godmother, came to your aid.” The manager answered sarcastically.

“Will you help me get my prince charming?” Sungyeol asked with round eyes and an innocent face and the manager asked himself, aside Haeun, who could be evil enough to treat Sungyeol badly when he did that face and behaved desperately like that.

“If you didn’t notice, it was a joke, I don’t even want to know what you mean by prince charming. But if we keep the analogy, I came to get rid of you evil step mother and step sisters, if you have more than one.”

“Please hyung help me, I can’t take that ass slaving me around anymore. I can’t even see my grandma properly and she lives here.” The model whined.

“Go get changed so you can bring me to Tokyo Branch, we have serious business to discuss, and we will have to team up to look over your contract, we also have two lawyers waiting for us.”

Sungyeol quickly let the guy go, got inside the apartment in a hurry to get dressed and look presentable and as fierce as he could. He was happy, his luck might change today.

An hour later and Sungyeol, his Korean manager and the two lawyers arrived at Tokyo branch causing a ruckus, unfortunately, the boss wasn’t at the company so Sungyeol had to go to his schedule without talking to him. His Korean manager followed the boy and when they got at the scheduled place he got furious when he discovered what Sungyeol had to do. Sungyeol had done countless photo shoots back in Korea with boys and girls, he even showed some skin every now and then but to get fully naked and simulate a sex scene with another boy was not going to happen, even if Sungyeol suddenly came out of the closet and said he was gay (and Sungyeol manager thought he wasn’t).

“I don’t care about your fucking preferences Sungyeol, you can fuck a rabbit for all I know, but I won’t let these people invade your privacy that way. You are known enough in Korea, you’re one of our bests and we are lending you for a year, you didn’t come here to do porn.”

“Well thank you, finally someone that cares about me!!!!” Sungyeol said dramatically and the guy stormed off to god knows where with the lawyers on his toll. Sungyeol heard some screams for a while and when he finished hair and make up the manager came back.

“Kid, you’re so lucky that I actually like you enough. I got your ass out of this one.” The manager said and Sungyeol sighed relieved. “You will still have to do the photo shoots though.” Sungyeol made a desperate face and his manager explained quickly. “Fully clothed, don’t worry, but you will have to get close to other models enough to pretend you are attracted and maybe you’ll have to kiss someone.” Sungyeol gulped loudly. “Think you can do that? A mouth is a mouth, right? It doesn’t matter who it belongs.”

“I… I… I don’t want to do that either…”  Sungyeol mumbled… “Can we just stick to the sexy concept?” Sungyeol pleaded as he kept Myungsoo in his mind. It’s over, there’s no way Myungsoo would ever forgive him. Even if he separated work from private life, they were not on good terms so the younger anger would multiply. He was done for, he was sure of it.

“Sorry kid, it was a kiss or a fully naked sex simulating shoots. I have some limitations on my magic you know?” Some coordinoonas entered the room bringing him some clothes, they didn’t understand Korean so Sungyeol and his manager were discussing things rather easily.

“Fine…” Sungyeol said looking to the ground dejected but getting up to dress. There’s was nothing left to do but to do the job and accept that Myungsoo would put him in the past definitely. He wanted to cry right now, but he was too professional for that.

“Don’t look so grim. Your face might not appear this time.” The manager said.

“Really?” Sungyeol perked up. “OMG, I love you fairy godmother.” The model hugged his manager tightly and the older groaned.

“Stop calling me that Sungyeol!” His manager screamed trying to detach himself from the boy. “Go get dressed!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Myungsoo smiled awkwardly to the one in front of him. It was going to be the third apartment he would look this week and he was not having any luck so far. When he found some apartment that he liked it was too pricey for him, was too far from college or the hospital and/or would need a lot of renovation, was bigger or smaller than it looked on the pictures or lacked something that he didn’t know what.

Honestly, he was almost giving up to buy an apartment and was almost decided to wait to look for a new apartment when he graduated, but since he already scheduled an appointment with the person that wanted to sell this one, he decided not to back out.

“You seem really young.” The guy said as he fumbled with the key.

“I will be twenty-one in two months.” He answered disinterestedly.

“As I said really young.” The guys chuckled and they entered the apartment. "Is this going to be your first?"

“Hm? What?” Myungsoo asked absently minded as he looked the place around him.

“First apartment.” The guy repeated.

“Y-yeah.” He said embarrassedly. “I live with my parents right now but I plan to move soon.”

“No need to look embarrassed, we all reach that age.” The guy said with an amused smile. “A few sooner than others.” The guy motioned to follow him as he showed the apartment. “There are two rooms as you already know and a bathroom.” They entered and directed themselves to the master room, it was bigger than Myungsoo thought it was so he frowned.

“I know it looks too big and it may not be what a student needs but once you put furniture it will shrink, trust me on that. I used to have a big bed here to which I brought my dates, man, good days." The guy motioned a particular space and everything started materializing in Myungsoo head. If he had a big bed there he could have unlimited privacy and fun, things he didn’t have at home. His imagination went wild while the guy blabbered away, and he was blushing thinking about how much he and Sungyeol could enjoy each other there.

“And the next room is a bit smaller but it’s perfect if you plan to stay here long enough until you get married and have your first kid since babies don't usually need that much space.”

“What? Kids? No, I don’t plan on having kids” Myungsoo strongly refuted the idea and the guy just blinked at him. “I mean, I am very career oriented, I am sure I will be a workaholic when I graduate.”

“Oh, I see, you are one of those, what do you study?”

“Med.”

“Ahn, if you studied law I would say that you could use the room as an office you know, work on cases, meet clients and all, that’s how I started, haha. The apartment is close to the forum and public defense office, just some blocks away so you can go by walking.” Myungsoo held a smile in, that was perfect for Sungyeol, he was going to graduate at the end of the year anyway and would probably need an apartment close to everything he would need.

“The kitchen is a bit big for this apartment, or it was for me, it fits a small table so if you like to cook, or want to invite people over here, it is perfect.”  Myungsoo looked at the kitchen, it was indeed big but it would fit all his friends together? At least there were a lot of spaces for him and Sungyeol tries some kinky stuff.

“OMG, what am I thinking?” He said aloud blushing and the guy beside him frowned.

“Let’s head to the bathroom.” The guy said and Myungsoo followed him there. “It is a bit big too and I didn’t dig that, it has a small bathtub that was already here when I bought the apartment, you might want to clean there.” The guy smirked and Myungsoo blushed even more with the innuendo; he looked at the bathroom and he could literally see Sungyeol there with a lascivious look in his face inviting Myungsoo for a bath together. Given his history, baths would surely get a lot more interesting if Sungyeol was bathing with him, and he couldn’t help but think they should try that once he scrubbed that bathtub clean enough.

“So do you like it? Do you think you can it pull off the payment?” The guy asked as he noticed a smile in Myungsoo features. Liked? Of course he liked, it was perfect for Sungyeol.

And then it hit him, it was perfect for Sungyeol but not for him. But then what was perfect for Sungyeol was perfect for him and he hated himself for that. After all these months and everything he went through with so much crying, if his mind wandered off too much it would get back at Sungyeol, and his thoughts on the trip Sungyeol failed to have around Christmas.

Even if he hated he still loved the model, he had already given up on changing his feelings or forgetting him, but since last month he was more focused on how to act on his feelings. He figured out it was not healthy for him to let Sungyeol have such power over his life and maybe if he wasn’t around Sungyeol the way he was before, the model would have felt more at ease to tell him about Japan and then they wouldn’t be like that right now.

“I am so stupid!  I can’t believe what I am about to do.” Myungsoo blushed and hid his face in his hands while the owner looked at him with a weird face. “I… I’ll take this one… Let’s negotiate the payment.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was early February and Myungsoo agreed to skip a day of classes to go with Jaejoong to Japan, they would head to the airport in the wee hours because Jaejoong thought it would have fewer girls trying to touch him. Myungsoo was always surprised when he saw them, he himself had fan girls in college but his uncle fans were beyond belief. He hitched a ride with his mom and only met with his uncle inside the VIP waiting room, Jaejoong didn’t like exposing his family members and with Myungsoo face his fans would probably write petitions for Myungsoo to debut as an Idol.

They arrived in Japan after some hours and they headed for a fancy hotel in a black van. Myungsoo looked through the windows at the city with eyes full of curiosity. The sun had barely risen and the city looked quiet, considering it was Tokyo, but that didn’t mean that the streets were empty, people were already all and about.

“You just made me remember what you looked like when you first saw my debut with TVXQ.” Jaejoong chuckled. “Eyes so full of wonder…”

“I didn’t mean to make you remember…” Myungsoo tried to apologize in a guilty face.

“It’s fine Myung, really… sooner or later I will talk to them. Heechul hyung keeps me updated and, for now, I am grateful for that.”

“Still…”

“Look…” Jaejoong decided to change the subject, TVXQ was a sensitive topic that he didn’t like to discuss even with his family members. “…a few things changed. so let me explain to you our schedule. First we are heading to the hotel, we are going to eat something and then I’ll nap for two hours and then my stylists are going to busy themselves with me while somebody interviews me, I think I will head to my Japanese company to review the contract around ten and then if everything is alright I will be free around 1PM, I don’t know.” Myungsoo hummed and his uncle continued. “You can come with me if you want but it will be boring, if you want to stay and sleep in I won’t blame you or you can walk around the neighborhood.” He suggested.

“I don’t know, I am not good with Japanese, I can’t even read.”

“Who needs to read when you have trip apps that can get you around? If you leave your GPS on I can find you using that app for traffic. Meanwhile, speak English. If you get in trouble send me a message and I will ask someone to pick you up.” Jaejoong said and Myungsoo nodded like the obedient kid that he was.

“Do you want me to take you around Shibuya? We can do some shopping in the afternoon, then we can drink at night and then around 10 PM we’ll go to the airport.”

“Yes uncle,” Myungsoo replied with a dimply smile and looked back at the window. He couldn’t help but feel his heart beating a little faster with just the thought of being in the same city where Sungyeol was.

It took some time riding the van and Myungsoo couldn’t take anymore his uncle blabbering away about some stores he wanted to take him. At some point, Jaejoong said they were staying in a hotel closer to his company headquarters and that’s why the ride was taking longer than usually did, at that moment Myungsoo noticed they were passing along some large property with a lot of big buildings.

“Uncle, what’s this?” He pointed to the window and Jaejoong tried to see what his nephew referred to.

“That’s Tokyo National University, otherwise known as Tokyo U.” He saw Myungsoo eyes get big and he thought his nephew was amazed by the imposing buildings and what it represented. “Nice isn’t? If you ever come to do an exchange program in Japan you have to aim for this one. People here say it’s the best university in the country.” Myungsoo nodded dumbly and Jaejoong engaged in a conversation about his schedules with his manager, and not only ten minutes after that they arrived at a big Hotel.

Who knew Jaejoong business would be around Sungyeol university neighborhood?

Since they were all tired and Jaejoong needed to look his best in only a couple of hours they all went up to sleep and decided to eat later. Myungsoo laid his head on the pillow but couldn’t sleep. He came here not knowing Sungyeol address – yes, he received a package from him for Christmas but he didn’t want to even look at it so he shoved underneath his bed - but he was sure Sungyeol would be in his university in a few hours for his first classes of the year.

He bit his lip. What if he went there and surprised him? He had time to waste, right? They wouldn’t have much time together because his uncle had every second of their day planned, but wouldn’t be nice to look at the model eyes and share a few words? To easy Sungyeol heart a bit by saying that he shouldn’t mind the lack of messages because they would still have their conversation when the model came back? That he needed distance to think his choices, behavior, and feelings through? Somehow he was sure Sungyeol would be happy to see him.

“Yeol, I want to see you.” He said smiling, he was anxious, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.

  
  



	45. Nervousness – Creeping upon you - Misunderstood - Drawing the line – Change is gonna come - Sungyeol Video Chat IV

 

 

Myungsoo stood in front of the big mirror in his room and observed intently his appearance. He didn’t bring many clothes but he was not liking what he was wearing, he had another choice of a shirt but he thought the same about the other.

“Nooo, they don’t look good. I look… ok, not fat, but still.” Myungsoo whined as he twirled around. “And these pants are just so-so. Why again I bring these?”  He looked at the clock, he had time to buy another shirt if he wanted but he didn’t know where the hell he could buy clothes in Japan. “And and… I have dark circles. Nooooo.” Myungsoo whined again and then gulped. “I have never felt so ugly.”

Then he remembered he had a Hallyu star as uncle and they wore the same shirt size, also his stylists would be crowding him right now to make him look nice, maybe he could ask for a quick fix too. He got out of his room and headed for his uncle door, knocking loudly and impatiently until his uncle manager opened the door looking annoyed.

“Sorry but… Ahn it’s…” Myungsoo didn’t wait for the guy to finish his speech, he just gave a quick bow and got past the manager and inside the room. The manager shrugged and decided to go down and prepare the van Jaejoong would be using soon, he thought Jaejoong was experienced enough to handle that simple interview alone.

“… and it will be an honor to meet again fans that have followed my career for so long, and if I have the chance…” Jaejoong was in the middle of answering a question when Myungsoo arrived. The journalist stopped paying attention to him to look at what was happening at the door so Jaejoong followed her gaze and spotted Myungsoo that walked straight for his uncle bag.

“Myungsoo, what are you…” Jaejoong was about to ask when the journalist cut him off.

“Who is this?”

“This is…” Jaejoong lift from the chair he was sitting and tried to pry Myungsoo hands from his bag. “Myungsoo this is my bag, can you let go? I organized very neatly and you are making a mess, what’s with you?”

“I need a shirt.”  Myungsoo looked at him with big round eyes.

“You brought your own stuff.” Jaejoong said as he let go of Myungsoo hands, closed his bag and brought with him to the other side of the room, he then addressed the journalist in Japanese. “Sorry, my…”

“No, I need to look good and I don’t look good enough with this one.” Myungsoo retorted cutting Jaejoong, he wanted to look good in front of Sungyeol.

“Are you kidding me? For the love of God behave, I am working.” Jaejoong scolded and Myungsoo pouted. The journalist looked amusedly at their interactions and evaluated Myungsoo face intently, was he another Korean celebrity?

“Is there some problem Jejung-san? Who is him? Is he some kind of…” The journalist left the words hanging in the air and the Hallyu star smiled but winced internally, already used to have to answer this kind of question for years.

“Ahn, this is my nephew and he came to keep me company, sorry for his rudeness, I don’t really know what’s going on.” The journalist frowned not believing. “I am the youngest of 8 sisters. He is just my nephew.” He then looked at Myungsoo that was waiting for Jaejoong to get distracted to steal his bag and take a cool shirt out of it. “Yah, come here and introduce yourself before she thinks weird things.”

“Hello, I am Kim Myungsoo, Kim Jaejoong nephew, nice to meet you.” He spoke in English, bowed 90 degrees and smiled dimply. “I am sorry for interrupting, I just wanted something borrowed.”

The girl seemed to understand him and smiled with a faint blush but she only responded with a nod.

“If I let you take one of my shirts will you let me work in peace?” Jaejoong asked with narrowed eyes and Myungsoo nodded. “Ok take it, but don’t make a mess.” Jaejoong handed him his baggage and moved to sit in front of the journalist again to continue from where they left, ignoring Myungsoo who rummaged through his uncle things. He ends up not finding any cool shirt that he could pull it off, his uncle had brought red, white and blue shirts, there was nothing black. He was almost giving up when he found a nice jacket underneath everything, that would do.

He placed everything back in its place before going to his uncle for a hug, and a quick kiss on his head. “I got the jacket, a cap and a mask, thank you so much uncle, I owe you.”

“What do you intend to do? Where are you going dressed that way?” Jaejoong asked as he contorted to look at his nephew and threw him a suspicious look.

“Well uncle, I’ll tell you when we meet for lunch.” Myungsoo smiled and bowed to his uncle and the journalist before saying goodbyes. “Bye, I will go bug makeup noona now.” Myungsoo said and rushed for the door.

Jaejoong looked at him in disbelief. "Aish this kid.”

Myungsoo didn’t need much to convince Jaejoong makeup assistant to make a quick fix on his face. He thought he had no aegyo but apparently, the girl thought otherwise, he barely opened his mouth to ask the favor and the girl already said yes, maybe it had been the fact that she was around his age and might be interested in him. So he blinked his eyes, gave her a charming smile and asked ‘Noona please, can you fix my dark circles just this once?’

The girl response was to go promptly to take her makeup bag while ordering to sit still in the bed. She pushed a little bench in front of him and started doing her magic as Myungsoo tried to contain a laugh. He couldn’t help to think that Sungyeol was not completely wrong and that sometimes he could take advantage of his looks for simple things.

The girl was asking if he wanted a complete celebrity look with eyeliner and all when his uncle knocked on the door but walked in unceremoniously.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing special, really.” Myungsoo lied but his uncle was too smart for that.

“I helped noona to change your diapers, I know you better than anyone else, don’t even think about lying to me. Besides, you hate makeup and she is applying it to you.” Jaejoong pointed his finger and the girl felt like she was committing some crime.

“He asked me to.” The girl said dumbfounded.

“Hyung, that diaper thing makes you look old.” Myungsoo said trying to distract him.

“I don’t get old, spill.”

“Ok, ok. I have a friend around the neighborhood.”

“Friend? Friend? Don’t tell me you are thinking about visiting that person? You are so dumb Myungsoo I can’t believe, I can’t even scold you I am the same way.”  He sighed. “Did you talk with your friend? Are you meeting up somewhere specific? Maybe I can take you there if it’s on my way or I can pick you up when you finish.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary. I will just stroll around, I don’t think we’ll really meet because we didn’t arrange anything.”

“OK then, I will go to work, leave the GPS on and the app open so I can find you later.” He was about to go out of the room when he turned around to leave an advice. “Good luck and be strong, if I have to take you to the hospital your mom will kill me before army does.”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes. “Everybody thinks I am going to end up in the hospital, don’t jinx me.”

“Whatever.” His uncle said and got out of the door.

“I knew there was a lover involved somewhere.” The makeup girl said after being ignored by uncle and nephew.

“Well…” Myungsoo smiled sheepishly.

“Gotta look hot Myungsoo, that jacket won’t do the trick alone.” The girl said as she looked at him up and down.

“I know. Uncle said to be inconspicuous so I brought really bland clothes and I didn’t know we would be so close to where my friend is. That’s the best I could do with what I brought” He sighed dejectedly.

“Well, do you know that your uncle doesn’t intend to come back to Korea with you?” Myungsoo looked at her dumbfounded not understanding her point. “He is going to stay here a week, do more interviews and all, so his stylist, whom I am rooming with, brought a lot of clothes for public appearances, really cool stuff, I tell you.”

“Uncle and I don’t fit in the same pants he is too skinny.” Myungsoo said turning her idea down.

“I know, but it is general knowledge of his staff that the great majority of his pants are adjusted, and it came to my knowledge that his stylist didn’t do that yet to some of them, so… what do you say?” She grinned mischievously.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” He raised his brows.

“Well, I didn’t see anything because I was downstairs eating breakfast and you know how to get away with your uncle. So?”

“Deal.” Myungsoo smiled big. “I owe you noona.”

“I want something in return, I know your father has a hospital, so you will play matchmaker with some hot doctor for me.”

“Well, I can find someone.” He smiled mischievously and they rushed to find some pants for him.

After trying a few, he finally found some that hugged his legs and ass just in the right places, oh god he was already imagining the look in Sungyeol face, he was sure the boy was going to jump conversations and try to take him into the bathroom or an empty classroom. The thought excited him but at the same time made him blush, no, he was not going to whore around in the bathroom.

Myungsoo went down to grab a bite with the makeup noona while having a small chat and left right after with his phone in hands to look the way for Tokyo U on the map. It wasn’t that far but Myungsoo walked slowly and sometimes he stopped on a manga store in which he spent some time or in a coffee shop near the campus.

He entered the university and felt really small, Tokyo U was huge, how he was supposed to find Sungyeol department or cafeteria here? He felt like giving up but thanks to his face someone approached him and asked if he needed any help. He didn’t understand a word the boy said and decided to ask in English. Myungsoo was lucky that the boy knew English pretty well and actually showed where the cafeteria was and then took him to the entrance of Sungyeol department before excusing himself to attend to his business.

Myungsoo put his uncle mask and cap and his own sunglasses then started to try to find Sungyeol classroom, a thing that he didn’t have success with. Did Sungyeol skip his classes today? Did he just waste his time looking for the boy here? He sighed frustrated, maybe that wasn’t the best idea after all. He was about to turn around and go back to the Hotel when he heard bells, the doors opened and the students started to get out of their classrooms, some of them looked at him in wonder, some of them passed right by him and Sungyeol was easily spotted in the distance.

Sungyeol walked fast but distractedly, carrying out a notebook and checking something on his phone until he bumped into someone. The model apologized with a bow and the guy said a few things to him, that by the tone of his voice, it seems like he was insulting Sungyeol. Myungsoo got a bit close but he was at a safe distance that enables him hearing it but not being seen by the oldest due to the mass of people moving. Sungyeol waited the guy finish everything he wanted to say then said, in what Myungsoo thought it was perfect Japanese, something that made the guy look furious and red-faced but still shut up. Sungyeol looked like he smirked then continued with his business, checking out his phone again.

Myungsoo followed him to the cafeteria, he thought he looked like a complete stalker, there were many people looking at him weirdly. He decided to take off the glasses to look a little less frightening and continue following him. Sungyeol got some food on a plate and while he was paying he felt the sensation of being observed, so he turned his head and gave the cafeteria a quick look. He didn’t spot anything out of ordinary and proceeded with paying. Myungsoo sighed relieved, he had hidden behind a wall in the last second.

The model found a table and sat alone and instead of eating he kept fumbling with his phone. Doesn’t Sungyeol have friends here? He was so popular in Korea but here there were no people flocking to him at all. Myungsoo could get used to that, but he thought that friends were good and a person like Sungyeol should have some, he didn’t like the thought of Sungyeol being a loner and felt his heart squeezing with it. The model sighed sadly, typed something on the phone and then put it down, not a second later Myungsoo felt his pants vibrating, signaling a message so so he took a look. So that was what he was doing, checking up Facebook for some kind of communication. He smiled too satisfied with himself.

Sungyeol started to eat and while munching he was typing another thing on his phone, he spent some time that way and Myungsoo was working up the courage to approach him. Sungyeol looked up and around again, this time with suspicion in his eyes and Myungsoo hid again. The model shoved the rest of the food in his mouth and started to look intently at the phone, forgetting the world around him. Myungsoo was about to go there when a girl appeared out of nowhere crept behind the quiet model and kissed his cheek. Myungsoo gasped, Sungyeol shrieked and threw his phone upwards in a scare and the girl laughed but managed to get the phone before it fell on the ground.

“OMG!” Sungyeol said startled, again in Japanese, and Myungsoo started to dislike that language, he was dying to understand their conversation. “Mami, you gave me a scare, who the hell goes around kissing others? I almost broke my phone.”

“Chill, I managed to grab it.” She showed the phone in her hands.

“Don’t do that ever again.” He scolded then tried to take the phone of her hands but she stepped back to be out of his long arms reach. “Give me back my phone.” He demanded.

“Sorry, but you were so cute concentrated, what were you were looking to be concentrating so much?” She asked and looked at his phone, gasping when she saw what it was then looking at him amused, then back to the phone and Sungyeol blushed madly. “This is… what is the word you use in Korea? Daebak?”

“Mami, just give it back while I am still asking nicely.” Sungyeol said in a threatening tone but still blushing furiously.

The girl laughed as she looked at the screen again and then decided to sit next to him and start whispering in the model ear, making Myungsoo feel something twisting in his stomach heavily. Now he hated that midget, for whispering things he didn’t know in Sungyeol ear, and him for just staying there and blushing madly, Sungyeol wasn’t one to blush easily. He thought he was the only one that made Sungyeol blush every now and then.

“Omg, Sungyeol you’re looking at sex toys? I can’t believe.” She giggled and he tried to grab his phone again but she put his phone between her breasts and looked at him with the face that said ‘I dare you’, she was having too much fun teasing him.

“Mami stop teasing me. I am… Am I alone ok? I don’t want to resort to human consolation, it will get back to me later.” Sungyeol put his hands up, and Myungsoo thought he was going to die right there if Sungyeol put his hands on her breasts, but the model just grabbed his hair and pulled frustrated.

“But those kinds of sex toys? I thought you said you were, ahem, the active one.” She teased.

“And I am, I mean, I was, I mean, I don’t know anymore. Just give me my phone, I am begging you, please!” He tried to avoid looking at her breasts and kept looking in her eyes. Myungsoo knew she was teasing him for whatever had on the phone but he thought that only a really close friend wouldn’t be afraid to play that way, so they were close, too close and he felt the thing in his stomach again, he was jealous for sure.

“So are you interested in bottoming now? If you want, I can give you some tips, you know?” She suggested wriggling her brows.

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Sungyeol shrieked and the girl started to laugh all over again, finding his reaction pretty hilarious. “I don’t need …”

“You do. You should order the blue one, it is for beginners. And then the green.” The girl advised in the middle of a giggle stream and Sungyeol hid his face in his hands.

“I hate you so much Mami.”

“Chill, I was just trying to help you out, think about how happy he will feel when you go back and say you want him to take you.” She said not caring about the volume she was using.

“Yah! Don’t say that aloud, you… you…” Sungyeol got really angry and she felt that a vein would pop really soon, so she took the phone between her breasts, but before she could hand to him, he tried to take from her hand, which resulted in him knocking her on the ground and falling on top of her, his phone flew and fell on the ground with some of its pieces going everywhere. The battery ends up in front of Myungsoo feet.

Myungsoo didn’t know what was going on, he knew he was the one to break things off and he said to Sungyeol that what he did from there on wasn’t his business anymore, but he knew that he was jealous and the sight of Sungyeol getting close to a girl, being teased and even being on top of her, hurt, even if he wasn’t sure what was their relationship, he just knew that this made his stomach twist in jealousy.

“See what you did?” Sungyeol complained completely embarrassed now that he grabbed the attention of a few people that thought the scene was amusing. “Oh god, we are tangled.” Sungyeol had his long legs stuck on the bench and he did his best to get up without touching her more than he needed but every time he tried, he ends up getting in a position that could be considered very sexual. People were looking and he wanted to hide but she circled her arms around his neck and trapped him.

“Maybe we should enjoy ourselves since we are already like that.” She said playfully, at that moment Myungsoo felt a single tear coming down on his cheeks. He was sad, he was angry, he didn’t know what the well was going on and what the hell they were saying, so he decided to vent up his frustrations on Sungyeol phone battery that was near his feet and kicked it towards him.

Sungyeol saw the battery of his phone magically appear near him and looked up to the way it had come. He looked up slowly, with his heart beating fast, something told him that something bad would happen, and, when he finally looked at the face of the guy and recognized those intense sharp eyes looking at him with a single tear going down and a mix of sad and murderous aura around him, he literally felt all of his inside organs squeezing in fear.

“No, no, no, no!” Sungyeol started to chant desperately and the girl let him go and tried to roll out of their position. Myungsoo turned around and started to push his way through people and towards the exit. “Look what you did! He was here! He was here!”  Sungyeol screamed madly at her as he got up and quickly got and put the pieces of his phone back together and took his notebook. “I hate you Mami. Don’t ever get near me again.” He said before bolting out of the cafeteria trying to find Myungsoo.

The younger walked fast, determined to get away from that place as soon as possible, he only needed to find somewhere where he could kill time until his uncle was free to come take him for lunch. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he think that coming here would somehow be good? Sungyeol was tired of the way he behaved for sure. Yes, he sure received a message from him but Sungyeol reduced the number of messages he sent drastically. Now he didn’t send multiple messages a day, there were days that he sent one or two messages a day, but there were times that he didn’t send any.

OK, he knew that he shouldn’t complain about that, he wasn’t even reading them. The reality was that it didn’t matter how much Sungyeol was at fault in July, he was the one that gave their relationship an end, it was him that said it wasn’t his business anything Sungyeol did and because of that he knew he had no rights over him. But why such a scene, misunderstanding or not, hurt so much? He felt exactly the way he felt the day he heard about Sungyeol and Haeun talking about having a baby as if Sungyeol escaped definitely from his fingers and he would never have him.

“Gosh, I have no one to blame now. I basically showed him that I didn’t care and he moved on and then… then he discovered he didn’t even like boys and… and… decided to forget his ‘experience’ with me. This must be it, I can’t believe. We both screwed up our relationship… and then we will never…. “Myungsoo stopped at the entrance of the university and started some breathing exercises to calm him down. He was moving too fast and his emotional state was a mess, and even though he was not crying rivers, his body could use some oxygen.

“Myungsoo!” He heard Sungyeol voice in the distance. No, no, no. He didn’t want Sungyeol to see him looking as if his world was destroyed so he started speed walking, going down some flight of stairs as fast as he could. “Myungsoo, is that you? Stop!” Sungyeol screamed in despair but Myungsoo continued to go down the stairs. When Sungyeol came close to the stairs Myungsoo was already a few meters away so he decided to pull a stunt to make him able to catch up with the younger faster, jumping the flight of stairs.

Sungyeol swore later that even though he was desperate and in a hurry to reach Myungsoo, he did calculate the space and impulse necessary for him to land safely, but that was not what happened. He landed with his feet barely touching the last step which made him bend one of his feet weirdly, and because of his weight and the situation, the pain of the twist in his ankle was unbearable. “Ahnnnnnn.” Sungyeol couldn’t help but scream and that caught Myungsoo attention, that promptly stopped whatever was on his mind and turned to see what had happened.

“Urgh, omg!” Sungyeol tried to sit properly on the ground and inspect his ankle. Seeing that Sungyeol was apparently hurt Myungsoo came back to him running.

“Are you…” He breathed deeply before continuing to make his voice sound as normal as he could. “Are you ok? Did you jump the stairs?” Sungyeol nodded while closing his eyes and wincing at the pain. “Can you move it?” He asked and Sungyeol shook his head. “Let me see.” Myungsoo gently looked at Sungyeol ankle that was already swollen. “You’ll have to go to a Hospital and take an X-ray, just to confirm it but I think it could be the ligament, it doesn’t seem like the bones moved out of place.”

“I am so glad you’re here.” Sungyeol said in a small voice filled with pain.

“Yeah, because you wait for me to appear to get sick so I can treat you.” Myungsoo answered a bit sarcastically. “Aren’t you tired of being a masochist?”

“For you, no”. Sungyeol didn’t even think to answer that question.

“Well I am going to be a good doctor but you don’t need to mess with your health every time.” Myungsoo said as he tried to put Sungyeol foot in a good position making the model whine in the process. “Try to keep the foot like that.”

“You wouldn’t have stopped and I wasn’t talking about that Myungsoo, and you know it.” Sungyeol said slight irritated and Myungsoo stopped what he was doing and looked down to avoid Sungyeol gaze. “Myungsoo… why?” The model spoke softly with a little hurt undertone as he tried to put his hand over the younger that was still over his ankle.

Myungsoo took his hands off Sungyeol. “I don’t think it matters anymore.” He said in a deep sad tone.

“Of course it matters, it matters to me, you don’t know how I have been because of that.”

“I just saw how you were…” Myungsoo said with a sorrowful expression. “But that also doesn’t matter because we are not together anymore…” Myungsoo finished but couldn’t help the hurt that came with his voice.

“You are misinterpreting everything, she…” Sungyeol was about to explain but Myungsoo cut him off.

“I am sorry Sungyeol… I shouldn’t have ever disrupted your life, you didn’t even like boys before..” Myungsoo concluded and Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo conversation was going in a direction he didn’t like.

“Myungsoo pays attention, I, we…”

“Don’t say anything, I know ok? I will work on it. Give me time, maybe when you get back I have already disposed of my feelings for you.”

“You don’t unders-"

“Sungyeol, no, really, I can understand, I will overcome.”

“NO, just fucking listen to me!” Sungyeol grabbed Myungsoo collar and shook him. “Myungsoo, there is nothing… I still…”

“Don’t, Sungyeol, please…” At that moment a black van stopped on the street and a big guy came out of it.

“That’s because she is crazy! I don’t…” Sungyeol desperately tried to knock some sense into Myungsoo head, why this stubborn guy wasn’t listening to him? He was completely misunderstanding everything.

“Kim Myungsoo?” The big guy that came out of the van asked and the two of them looked at him.

“That’s me.” Myungsoo answered in English.

 _“Who are you? What do you want with him?”_ Sungyeol asked the guy in Japanese with the most threatening tone he could muster at that time.

 _“His uncle wants to take him back to the hotel.”_ The guy answered Sungyeol then spilled some words in a broken English for Myungsoo. “Uncle. Hotel.”

“Ok, I am going.” Myungsoo tried to get up but Sungyeol didn’t release his collar.

“What? No! You can’t go Myungsoo, it’s not what you think, let’s talk, we can solve this. Please, let’s talk, you owe me.”

“I kept my word.” Myungsoo said in an apologetic voice and Sungyeol couldn’t believe Myungsoo was saying that was the final conversation he promised. They barely talked, and even though Sungyeol was trying to ignore, he was in pain too, he had to fix his ankle so he could concentrate on their conversation. "You also need to go to the hospital, so I suggest you call someone."

The guy that came to pick Myungsoo pointed his finger to his wrist where a watch was supposed to be and Myungsoo knew that he had to hurry up, but he couldn’t leave Sungyeol in the middle of the pavement like that. So he pointed his finger to Sungyeol, a bench a couple feet away from them and between himself and the guy and they moved to carry Sungyeol there.

“No, no, let go of me!” Sungyeol thrashed around but they managed to put him on a bench. Myungsoo went back a bit and got Sungyeol's notebook and returned to him but Sungyeol angrily slapped his hand and the notebook escaped Myungsoo hands and fell on the floor. “I don’t need this.”

“Sungyeol.” Myungsoo said in a scolding tone.

“NO. NO, I refuse, I didn’t take the decision to get together with you so this could happen, I lo…” Myungsoo silenced him with his lips but before any of them could think of deepening it the guy grabbed Myungsoo arm and pulled them apart and started to drag the boy to the van.

“Shame. Care of Uncle?” The guy grunted in anger.

 _“No, what are you doing? Release him, release him!_ ” Sungyeol screamed frustrated that he couldn’t get up and pry Myungsoo away from this man.

“Goodbye Sungyeol, I really gotta go. Let’s contact each other when you come back. I will help you find a place.” Myungsoo shouted back as he was shoved into the van and the guy quickly came inside as well.

“I don’t need anything else but you.” Sungyeol shouted but he was not sure Myungsoo heard as the van driver started the engine and sped up so he shouted even louder. “I WILL NOT GIVE UP!” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo spent the afternoon quite moody and even if Jaejoong asked and asked, the younger didn’t want to discuss what had happened between him and his ‘friend’. His uncle could guess that they somehow fought again, break up again or whatever again that they did. Later that night Myungsoo took a flight back home alone, as the stylist had told him Jaejoong would stay in Japan longer and spent all the way back to Korea thinking about his morning. The image of Sungyeol tangled with that girl wouldn’t leave his head. He was sad, he didn’t imagine that his short trip to Japan would end like this, he felt like crying, he wanted to cry, but his tears were not coming and he was tired, not only from today but from everything. He wanted to change and now he thought he had to. He only had 5 months before Sungyeol came.. it had to be enough.

The next day he could have slept in to rest from his short trip but he decided to come back to college. Not only he didn’t want to lose any more classes, but he had something in mind and he needed to talk to Sungjong urgently for it. As soon as he arrived in college his fans surrounded him completely and started whining and asking him why he didn’t come yesterday, they thought he was going to disappear like Sungyeol did. Myungsoo winced hearing the model name but decided to grit his teeth and get the girls attention.

“Attention please, I have to deliver some news to all of you." He spoke confidently and the girls looked between themselves in disbelief. All the things they knew about him were out of tricking and stalking him, it was a first that he wanted to say something on his own, so they just stopped and paid attention.

“Ok, here I go. This year I decided to do drastic changes in my life and I want to count on the help of all of you.” The girls started to whisper among themselves and Myungsoo cleared his throat to get their attention back. “First of all, I want to say that I still find the idea of having a fandom when I am not a celebrity weird; now that I hang out with the other popular boys I got a bit more used but I still want space to walk, I like privacy for going to the bathroom and talking with my friends and I do like skinship, but only with those whom I am close with, so don’t try to force hugs or touch me in places got it?”

“Oppa!” A girl blushed. “We don’t do that.”

“ _You_ don’t do that Yein shi.” The girl eyes got big, surprised that he knew her name. "But this doesn’t mean that other people didn’t try before. So if you are able to keep your hands to yourselves and behave, we can have a healthy coexistence. This is rule number one. Rule number two: be polite and respect my privacy, if you ask me things nicely I can answer back, but if I don’t want to answer, don’t insist, because you might be touching a sensitive subject or I simply don’t want to share.”

At this point, a van stopped at the entrance and Sunggyu and Woohyun came out of it, lazily yawning their way inside the main entrance only to see Myungsoo in the middle of the girls lecturing them. “That’s new.” Woohyun said dumbly as they stopped to watch the scene.

“Rule number three: stop with the gifts, I don’t like receiving gifts from you all. If you still manage to shove some gift at my hands and refuse to take it back I will donate, or sell and donate the money. Rule number four: stop giving me food, I take care of my body and my diet is strict. If you push candies on me I will give them to Sungjong because he has a sweet tooth.”

“That’s too amusing.” Sunggyu couldn’t help but giggle.

“Morning.” Sungjong said as he arrived with Hoya.

“Where’s Dongwoo?” Woohyun asked looking for his cousin, they had to finish planning his own birthday party.

“Still sleeping, we decided to come early because Sungjong and I will never get a ride with him again.” Hoya explained and turned his head to look at Myungsoo with furrowed brows.

“Hyungs, what’s up with Myungsoo hyung?” Sungjong asked as he looked at Myungsoo speaking with the girls that looked like trained puppies waiting for a treat from their master.

“We don’t know, we arrived here and Myungsoo is setting up rules.” Sunggyu explained. “That’s so funny I want to laugh, but at the same time I don’t want him mad at me.”

“Rule number five: you will respect the few friends I have. I don’t want to see any of you cornering them to ask things about me, not even Dongwoo hyung; you all take advantage that he is an angel with loose lips. If I decide to talk to or befriend any girl you will respect too because it is just friendship and I am not interested in dating anyone right now.” _My heart is hurting._ “That being said, you will behave and stop whatever crazy stunts you might think about doing against Hyorin noona and Myungeun.”

“What? Oppa why?” Another girl asked and crossed her arms, she was not liking that.

“Because I want to have more friends and not only the guys I hang out with, I don’t want anybody scared of becoming close. Do we have a deal?” Myungsoo asked firmly and some girls pouted but they all decided to agree.

“This is really noble and all but why he is worried about those two? They can handle themselves…” Sungjong asked.

“I don’t know Jongie. If I got a dollar for every time I don’t understand Myungsoo I’d be swimming in money right now.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun giggled pleased with the thought of Sunggyu knowing Myungsoo less than he thought the oldest known.

“Swimming in money because you wouldn’t be able to drown right?” Hoya teased and Sunggyu kicked his shins.

“Remember me that one more time Lee Howon and the first interview I get I will ask the fandom to beat you up.” Sunggyu threatened.

“Now that we reached an agreement I have some news to deliver and you are allowed to spread this one. Ahem. As you all know I have been keeping my scores high and at the end of this year I plan to surpass Sunggyu hyung and keep the best score for longer than he kept.”

“You will never beat me, I am three years ahead of you, even if I dropped med I still have the best score.” Sunggyu complained loudly and Myungsoo rolled his eyes and continued his speech.

“For those who don’t know Sunggyu hyung became a trainee and doesn’t tutor anymore. I am having a few financial troubles lately so I decided that this year I will be choosing some of you to tutor.” Myungsoo announced confidently and girls gasped left and right. “So, people that are younger than me or even people that are my age, and that are in majors related to health, put everything you will need, a price and your number on a paper and put in my locker. I am not doing this for fun and I will only take those who want to study if I notice you are not serious I will drop you and take another student, got it?” They all nodded and some of them started to take papers and pens from their bags to do what they were told.

“Myungieeeeee.” They all stopped and looked at the loud voice of Dongwoo that came and back hugged his dongsaeng. “What are you up to? The guys are all looking at you with dumb faces.” The blue-haired boy asked with an amused laugh.

“Hi hyung, I was drawing some lines. How are you doing? Was it good in Guri?” Myungsoo asked and then noticed the girls were still there looking at them with interest. “Girls, some privacy? I want to talk to my friends.”

“Fantastic, Hoya spent his Christmas with me, and my parents met him, and…” He started to whisper as the other boys started to get close. “… don't tell him, but my parents thought he was my boyfriend…, I know it's never going to happen, but he was really sweet and my mom said he was boyfriend material.” He giggled but then got serious and let his dongsaeng go. “It’s a pity it's never going to happen right? I am never lucky.”

“Don’t say that. We won three contests already, we have magic going on in this team.” Hoya butted in their conversation as he only heard the last sentence.

“I wasn’t talking about that but whatever... Look, guys, I will head in first, I need to find a professor to help me with my graduation project, I plan starting right away so I can do things calmly or I might freak out.” Dongwoo said giving each one of them a brief hug before disappearing.

“Hey, wait, I will accompany you.” Hoya called him out and hurried after him.

“I hope this is development. I hope this is development. I hope this is development.” Woohyun chanted and put his hands together as if praying.

“Why are you so interested hyung?” Sungjong asked curiously.

Woohyun threw a look towards Sunggyu, that pretended he didn’t notice, before answering. “Just because.”

“Ahem, baby, what was that?”Sunggyu asked trying to change the focus back to Myungsoo.

“Some rules for this year on. I have planned to open up more, I will try to make some new friends this year too. I wanted to change and now I think I am ready for that, so I gave out some rules that I hope they follow to make everything easier.” Myungsoo said in a tired half smile. Sunggyu saw that he had some sadness in his eyes but the others didn’t seem to notice so he decided not to ask about it. For now.

“I see..” Sunggyu answered awkwardly.

“What kind of changes hyung?” Sungjong asked with an amused smile on his face.

“I was actually hoping you asked me because I want your help.” Myungsoo said and Sungjong frowned. “I want to change all my wardrobe, cut my hair and maybe even dye it.”

Sungjong gasped loudly. “Omg, really? And you will give me the honor of changing your looks? You that whined about having to use skinny pants back in Busan? Omg, the world is ending!” Sungjong put his hands in his cheeks shocked out of his mind.

“I am asking you because I trust you.” Myungsoo said and if Sungjong was able to cry out of joy he would right now.

“Will I get to go to your place to see your wardrobe?” Sungjong asked excitedly and Woohyun perked up, maybe the maknae would discover one of Myungsoo secrets and share with the rest of them later.

“Of course you will see my wardrobe.” Sungjong was opening a big satisfied smile when Myungsoo decides to continue. “Through webcam.” Sungjong pouted.

“That’s not fair. You are so weird hyung, what’s up with keeping your place a secret?”

“Sorry, but I feel uncomfortable about that when I find a place of my own I will invite you, ok? It will take some time though.” The maknae was still pouting when he decided to try something different. “Stop pouting and help me out and I promised will play truth or dare with you all.”

“YES!” Sungjong shouted while the other two gasped.

“You really want to change.” Sunggyu was in shock.

“I really do, now if you excuse me, my classes will start any minute and I have to figure out what happened yesterday. See you at lunch.” Myungsoo ruffled Sungjong hair and turned around to leave.

“Is this really happening?” Sungjong asked in disbelief as they watched Myungsoo walk away from them.

“It is, kyaaaaaaah.” Woohyun hugged the maknae and they started jumping around in ecstasy, laughing evilly as questions started to form in their heads.

“Yah, you two. Go easy on him ok?” Sunggyu pleaded but when Sungjong and Woohyun actually stopped jumping and looked at him, he knew by the twinkle in their eyes that they didn’t have any intention of going easy. “I am surrounded by idiots left and right, I can’t believe it.” Sunggyu said as he threw his hands in the air, giving up on them, and turning around to go to his classes. “Bye, I don’t want to get late.”

“Hyung wait for meeeeeeeeeeee.” Woohyun started to run after the hamster and Sunggyu started to run from him, shouting for the younger to get lost and go to his own class and making Sungjong sigh, he felt lonely, lately, he wanted someone whom he could pair up to, at least, share some moments like those.

The rest of the week was crazy and every day they were more amused with Myungsoo doings, it seemed like he really wanted to get rid of his social awkwardness. Instead of getting shy and awkward or avoiding people, Myungsoo was the one approaching and making small talks here and there. Girls asked him all sorts of things but he said he would only answer some of them after he talked about with his friends, but he was super polite and was throwing dimply smiles everywhere and people were really liking that.

Myungsoo was also trying to sort out who he would tutor and people were anticipating to know who would be the chosen ones, and, aside that, every day he and Sungjong would do a video chat where the future doctor and the maknae discussed which clothes he had to throw it away or what he was allowed to keep. Myungsoo ended up keeping 5% of his things which consisted of sunglasses, a cap or two, his shoes, belts, two suits, his swimming trunks, two or three tank tops, pajamas, two or three shirts that looked new enough and after much whining two black cardigans and two scarfs.

Myungsoo didn’t think what Sungjong was doing was wrong, after all, he asked the younger help for that, but he surely complained about getting almost naked, Sungjong left him with only clothes he couldn’t use to college. They ended up making a deal. Myungsoo would buy new clothes under his supervision and would choose some clothes that Sungjong condemned to donate every time he acquired new ones. The maknae was so anxious to make Myungsoo dress like he should that he managed to clear a day in his schedule just to help him and they end up spending all Friday at the mall trying clothes and accessories and even doing his hair.

Saturday was going to be Woohyun birthday and, after the CEO of Woollim saw some improvements from the two trainees since the evaluation in December, he gave them a day off to celebrate, as long as they didn’t come back drunk. They decided to celebrate on Hojong apartment with food and drinks and they would call Sungyeol, to see how the model was doing since it had been a week that the younger didn’t send any messages nor in the group chat or privately, and Myungsoo promised that he would come later so they could play some truth or dare.

“This day is going to be epic.” Woohyun chirped happily as he and Sunggyu came out of the subway they took to go to his home.

“Yeah-yeah-yeah.” Sunggyu said with disinterest as he sped walked out of the Subway station.

“Hyung, did you buy a gift for me?” The younger trainee asked with a big smile on his face that disappeared as soon as he heard his hyung answer.

“No.”

“Why?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu quickened his steps, they were just a block away from the younger building.

“Wasn’t Christmas enough? Do you know how much that mic cost me? I am still paying.” They entered the building and headed for the door. He hated Woohyun building, it was small and didn’t have an elevator so they had to take the stairs, at least he lived on the first floor.

“Ooh. I see. Thank you again then.” The younger said a bit awkwardly and when they were about to finish the stairs Sunggyu looked at him with the corner of his eyes.

“Are you going to be moping? Come on, it’s your birthday, cheer up and let your energy burst, we are meeting our friends.” Sunggyu patted him lightly on the shoulder.

“Cheer me up then, give me a k…” Woohyun was talking with a hopeful but mischievous glint in his eyes when Sunggyu put a hand in front of his face.

“If you are going to even suggest anything you’ll talk to the hand. I am not doing anything like that and I mean it, it doesn’t matter if it is your birthday or the apocalypse, I won’t do anything like that ever again.” Sunggyu said giving him his best judging face.

“But hyung…” Woohyun was about to whine when Sunggyu pushed Hoya door open and came in nagging. “Ya punk, aren’t you scared of being robbed? How many times did I tell you to lock this damn door?”

“Woohyun, what did you do for him to come nagging?” Hoya asked as he looked at Woohyun with eyes that said ‘you’re gonna pay’ and Woohyun was about to answer when he was cut off.

“Who cares? Listen, guys, we are all set for talking to Sungyeol hyung, he is waiting.” Sungjong spoke as he tapped a few things in Hoya’s laptop in front of him and the guys approached to sit beside him and Hoya.

“Yeah, just let’s wait for Dongwoo.” Hoya said as he shooed Sunggyu and reserved a space next to him for the dinosaur that made his presence known as he opened the door with a box in his hands.

“I am heeeeeere, oh, you guys arrived already. Nice, you can open your gift in front of everybody then.” Dongwoo said excitedly as he ran for the place Hoya was patting next to him and passed the box to Woohyun while Sungjong hit the call button.

“What is it?” Woohyun asked as he shook the box and tried to guess what it was from the noise.

“Why don’t you open and see?” It came to the answer from the screen as they saw Sungyeol appear.

Woohyun smiled stupidly and started to unwrap the gift, revealing a nice pair of limited edition Nike soccer shoes and he was really touched by that. “OMG, this is…. I can’t even have words enough to describe it. I loved so much, it’s a pity I can’t use so much nowadays.”

“It’s ok, just form your own team of celebrities when you debut, but remember to call me to play with them.” Hoya said, he always said he could do better than those idols of Idol Star Athletic Championship and Woohyun could help him prove that.

“It’s from all of us.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun turned his head to Sunggyu with a fond look on his face and a dumb smile on his lips.

“I knew that somehow you would give me a present. Thank you, guys…. Thank you hyung.” Woohyun squeezed Sunggyu knee but the older patted his hand away.

“So, Yeol, what happened this week? You didn’t write to us even once, do you know how worried I was?” Dongwoo asked gently but Sungyeol still could hear the concern and the scolding undertone in his voice.

“The universe hates me, that’s all.” Sungyeol answered with a hint of anger in his voice and at that time someone shouted behind him. “He is grumpy because he is in pain, don’t mind him.”

“Who was that?” Hoya asked with raised brows.

“My manager.” Sungyeol explained and turned his head to speak to the manager. “Hyung go out, can I have some privacy for half an hour? I swear I will go straight to bed after this.” The manager appeared on the screen as he waved to Sungjong and made his way out of the bedroom.

“So this is why I didn’t see him anywhere for the past month? I thought he had come back.” Sungjong asked dumbfounded.

“He came to help me and he will be staying until the time I head back, things got better a bit after he came, I am not overstressing anymore, but it doesn’t mean I am not overworking, there are some contracts that I can’t refuse.” Sungyeol explained and Sunggyu decided that it was his time to ask a question.

“What was that about being grumpy because of pain? Are you hurt?”

“Well…” Sungyeol said as he put his hand to the side and grabbed some crutches. “Does this explain your question?”

“Actually not, it only makes me want to ask more, what happened?” Sunggyu added.

“I almost tore my ligament. I will be using crutches for a while, I can’t walk normally for some time.” He said with a sad sigh.

“How did you do that? You don’t play sports, was it in the gym? You have more muscles, by the way.” Woohyun asked and pointed to the model arms that were shown by a sleeveless shirt.

“This happened because the universe wanted to teach me that even when I try to do the right thing and solve a misunderstanding, I am bound to get hurt.” Sungyeol answered looking down at his lap.

“I don’t follow.” Sungjong said as he thought that was some kind odd metaphor but didn’t understand what was he referring too.

“Just forget about it.” Sungyeol said as he waved his hand.

“How are you going to work?” Dongwoo asked with concern.

“I had two days off but now I will have to do the photoshoots on another day. I will have the cast off for the pictures if I have to sit down or lay somewhere but after working I have to put it again. Every time I look at it I get angry so let’s just talk about happy things, how is it going to be Woohyun hyung birthday celebration? Is there cake anywhere?”

“Well… kekeke we have some things planned.” Woohyun said as he massaged his hands together and by the looks on his face Sungyeol could imagine something evil was about to happen, maybe he was going to prank someone.

“I already told you guys to behave. I am not saving any ass today and if there is a fight, I will let you fight till death. Gosh, I feel so tired, my legs are killing me.”  Sunggyu finished with a wine and laid down and spread himself on the floor when they heard the doorbell.

“Who is it? Did you guys invited Key and Jonghyun?” Woohyun asked curiously and Dongwoo quickly said a confused ‘No’. “So, who is it?”

“Yah! If you are a friend the door is open, if you are a robber, I am 3rd dan in taekwondo!” Hoya shouted and the door slowly opened and Myungsoo capped head poked inside.

“Hi? Can I enter?”

“Ahn it’s just you. How many times do I have to say to just push yourself in? We are friends for over a year!” Hoya nagged.

“Sorry.” The new arrived boy smiled sheepishly as he made himself enter.

“Who?” Sungyeol asked curiously from the screen as the guys were too distracted by the person to answer him, and he saw a hand appear and place a bag in Woohyun hands then a deep voice that he recognized could be heard.

“Happy birthday hyung. You better like my present, you don’t know the extents that I had to go to get this for you.” Myungsoo said as his other friends looked between themselves not knowing how to react about Myungsoo and Sungyeol seeing each other through the computer when Myungsoo tried to avoid that at all costs for the past months.

“What do we do now?” Hoya whispered in Dongwoo’s ear, making the older shiver lightly, it was just awkward having Myungsoo there while they spoke with Sungyeol and the two guys didn’t talk with each other.

“You think I know?” The blue-haired boy retorted and decided to wait and see. Meanwhile Woohyun was checking out his gift and let it out a loud shriek that made every one of them to cover their ears and Sunggyu sit straight with his eyes doubling their sizes; they were thankful that Woohyun mom was not at home or else she would barge in and ask who the hell was trying to kill her maknae.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Woohyun got up and jumped over Myungsoo and squeezed him tight. “OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWD!!!! I never liked you so much!!!!!”

“Hyung, I still want my lungs and my ears too.” Myungsoo struggled to talk in Woohyun strong hold meanwhile Sungyeol looked everywhere but couldn’t see what was happening.

“I didn’t see a scene so strange since they tried to cuddle back in Busan. Yah! Off each other.” Sunggyu shouted and tried to separate the two and Woohyun finally let Myungsoo go and got back to his place.

“Hyung it’s just a soccer uniform.” Sungjong said as he rolled his eyes, to him soccer shirts were not fashion at all.

“It’s not only a soccer uniform. Is FC Men uniform, the team of Kim Junsu Sunbaenim, whom I am a big fan by the way, and there is my name and, and he signed and wrote some words to me, see?” Woohyun pointed to the black ink on the blue shirt and handed to Hoya.

“To the future star Nam Woohyun, keep dreaming big and we will meet once you debut, maybe have a soccer match too. Xiah Junsu.” Hoya read aloud. “How the hell did you manage to get Kim Junsu shi to write those words? No wonder he is happy.”

“I have always been part of Cassiopeia, I know a person who knows a person.” Myungsoo explained as he sat properly.

“What is happening? Guuuuuuuuuys?” Sungyeol screamed through the screen and Myungsoo winced, he thought that they would be finished with Sungyeol by now, he clearly miscalculated the time. Would his friends force them to talk? Would they manage to talk and pretend that nothing happened? Was it going to be awkward? A thousand questions formed in his head and he nervously took his cap off and ran a hand in his head and it was then when his friends, but Sungjong that already seen it and Sungyeol that wasn’t seeing him, gasped.

“OMG!” Woohyun pointed his finger to the young boy that just arrived with his eyes almost popping out of his face.

“Is… is it bad? I am not confident about it but Sungjongie kept saying it was okay.” Myungsoo stuttered as he hopped his hyungs approved the new look and was secretly pleased that they were focusing on his, now blonde, hair instead of mending his “fight” with Sungyeol.

“Of course it’s good hyung, I chose that haircut and color myself.” The maknae pointed.

“From my perspective, you look really hot.” Dongwoo put the younger insecurities to rest.

“What? I want to see it too! Can someone turn the computer and include me?” Sungyeol complained grumpily.

“Jang Dongwoo!” Hoya growled.

“What? I am being honest.” Dongwoo asked not following his friend outburst. “Now I want to dye my hair again. Maybe I should go with green next time.”

“Thank you hyung.” Myungsoo smiled shyly.

“Aigoo you’re too cute, come here.” Dongwoo said as he got up and hugged his dongsaeng that automatically hugged him back. Myungsoo could use a comforting hug right now because hearing Sungyeol was hard, it made his chest hurt and his stomach twist.

“So, Myungsoo, what was your family reaction to that hair?” Sunggyu asked with an amused smile on his face, he had a hunch and if it was correct he was ready to laugh.

“What’s up with his hair, let me seeeeeeeee!” Sungyeol asked again as he was being ignored by his friends.

“Moonsoo cried.” Myungsoo said simply and Sunggyu started to have a fit of laughter.

“The miniature didn’t like?” Hoya asked curiously.

“He said we don’t look alike anymore.” The newly arrived boy explained.

“Aigo, he is so cute, you have to bring him to meet us Myungie.” Dongwoo said squeezing his own cheeks to contain his feels.

“Yes hyung, it is not fair that the hyungs know him and we do not.” Sungjong complained and Myungsoo chuckled.

“He begged me to take him with me, he said ‘Hyung pwuleeese, its Hyung-hyung birthday, there will be nice food’.” Myungsoo imitated his brother and Sunggyu laughed even harder.

“Well, Woohyun hyung mom food is really good and he ate it once before right? There would be something wrong with him if he didn’t react like that.” Sungjong concluded.

“That’s how he calls me? Nice to know that he only cares about my food, and I was so nice to him, the kid doesn’t have any respect towards me…” Woohyun tsked and crossed his arms.

“Well, we are all like that.” Hoya teased him and Woohyun slapped the head of his friend in retaliation, the others were taking turns laughing at the birthday boy and when the laugh died down Sungyeol talked again.

“Guys, can you turn the screen? I want to see Myungsoo too, let me take this opportunity.” He said a bit in desperation but Myungsoo got up before they could even do anything.

"Well guys, there is cake somewhere right? I want a slice, does anyone want too?" He asked and headed to the kitchen.

“Bring a big slice so we can share.” Sunggyu asked and Woohyun glared at his hyung, he was so getting back at Myungsoo for sharing food with his, HIS, hamster.

“Guys, why didn’t you turn the computer? The opportunity passed, he will only come back now when I finish the call.” Sungyeol complained in an irritated tone.

“You don’t know that.” Dongwoo said innocently.

“Excuse me hyung but I know, I know him the best and I have been ignored for months. I get the feeling that things will get worse. Oh gosh!” Sungyeol ran his hands in his face in desperation. “You know what? Since he came out of his cave to a birthday party and you are all ignoring me, I will let him have some fun, I better sleep anyway, I have to skip classes tomorrow to do a photoshoot.”

“I am sorry hyung, we promise we will not ignore you next time.” Sungjong said as he made an apologetic expression. At that moment Myungsoo got back with a big slice of cake for him and a small one for Sunggyu separately and Woohyun was secretly thankful for that.

“Next time is Myungsoo birthday I doubt he is going to want to see me in his birthday so I will probably see you in Hoya hyung birthday. I will text you again so we can arrange things.” Sungyeol said as he prepared to turn off the call.

“Is he already going? Tell him to take care of his foot, it will take some time to heal.” Myungsoo blurted as he passed the cake to Sunggyu and they all turned to look at him with raised brows and he instantly regretted what he just said.

“I heard that Myungsoo! You can speak to me directly, I am in Japan, I can’t bite you.” Sungyeol shouted annoyed. Actually, he was confused, if Myungsoo was caring for him as someone he was close to or if it was only his doctor side kicking up.

“You weren’t here when he said he hurt his foot so how do you know?” Woohyun narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Myungsoo stopped his fork midway to his mouth as he tried to think of an excuse fast.

 


	46. Valentines II – Chocolates, Gifts and Confessions - Don’t be happy – Answering – Blur – Sunggyu stress

 

 

Unexpectedly it was Sungyeol that saved him. “So you read one of my messages? At least that.”

Myungsoo looked at Woohyun in the eyes and waited for the birthday boy next move, but since Woohyun didn’t say anything he shrugged and moved his attention back to the cake. “Your cake is really tasty hyung, you should eat a slice before I eat it all”. Myungsoo changed the subject.

“Damn, sorry Yeol but I can’t let Myungsoo do that, I have been craving for this cake since Sungjong birthday and I couldn’t keep anything in my stomach in Dongwoo birthday so I didn’t eat”. Hoya tried to excuse himself.

“Whatever man, I got to go byeee.” Sungyeol turned off Skype and the others scurried to grab some cake before sitting in a circle to proceed with the main events of the night. Myungsoo had promised to play Truth or Dare and Woohyun and Sungjong were anticipating that moment for a while.

Hoya and Dongwoo weren’t much interested in making Myungsoo talk about his life, yes they were curious about a few things, but nothing that Myungsoo didn’t want to talk about. Sungjong and Woohyun were taking turns to ask about what they thought was every dirty aspect of Myungsoo life. They couldn’t say Myungsoo didn’t speak that night but he obviously proved why other people thought he was a genius and dealt with them skillfully, asking for some dares here and there when he couldn’t distort the truth. Sunggyu though was not that easily tricked so when he figured what Myungsoo was doing, he lost interest in the game and just went for Woohyun lap, laid his head there and put the younger hand to keep patting his head until he slept.

At the end of the night, they got the feeling that Myungsoo spoke about everything but didn’t say anything at all, and the only reason why Woohyun wasn’t fuming it was because he had Sunggyu head on his lap, sleeping peacefully as he asked to be patted all night.

_____________________________________________________________

When Sungyeol had two days off, even if he had his feet almost killing him, he went out of home to buy something for Woohyun and Myungsoo. It was going to be Woohyun birthday and Valentine’s day soon but he ended up not finding anything interesting for Woohyun and decided to join on the limited edition soccer shoes that his friends would buy together, but for Myungsoo he had the perfect gift in mind.

He knew Myungsoo loved taking pictures although he mainly used his phone and an old camera for that. Sometimes the younger would take photos of him all day and he didn’t know if it was because he liked taking pictures, or if he liked Sungyeol in his pictures. Either way, he enjoyed posing for Myungsoo cheap lens and after some inviting expressions he could make the younger drop the camera somewhere and get in bed with him. Yes they worked like that and he loved it, and because of that, he missed it.

Over the past month, Sungyeol asked the photographers that worked with him on those nice pictorials he had been doing lately and someone gave him the address of a place he could buy professional stuff for a cheaper price. The place was a bit hard to find and he had to ask for information a lot, he was also getting tired of walking with those crutches but he could do anything if that meant that Myungsoo could spare him some attention again. Maybe the younger would feel touched by the gift and decided to start talking and actually listening to him again.

He ended up buying an expensive camera, and some lens that he didn’t even know how attached on the camera, but he placed inside a box that he would send the mail and wrote a letter to go with it.

**"Dear Myungsoo,**

**No matter what I do I am always thinking about you. I guess I didn’t know that I would miss you so much, but since I saw you, I feel that I can’t function without you. I keep thinking about our good moments, why are you acting the way you are acting and how can I possibly make you talk to me and actually listen to what I have to say. I wonder if you think about it as much as I do.**

**I am confused Myungsoo. You ignored me but then you came here just to push me away? Why didn’t you want to listen to me? You misunderstood everything. I can’t force you to be with me and that was why I accepted when you broke things with me, but my heart never really accepted that. For me you still are the boyfriend I left in Korea.**

**By the time you receive this, it's going to be Valentines so this is why you deserve a gift.** **I asked around a bit and decided to buy something that you would enjoy, take a lot of pictures so you can show me when I come back. In the meantime, can you please, please, please talk to me? Send a message, a song, anything, I’d do anything to mend things with you.**

**Sincerely yours Sungyeol."**

Sungyeol folded his letter neatly and put inside the box, he set everything up and asked his manager to put on the mail for him. He hoped the gift would arrive at the exact day and that finally Myungsoo could be shaken.

__________________________________________________

The following week was an even more weird week at college for the girls. Myungsoo had barely walked in and everybody was already gossiping about him. First, because he was confidently sporting a blonde hair styled up, wearing a red sweater and some white skinny pants, that showed how great his legs were; and that was the first time he wore pants like that in college since he randomly appeared wearing Sungyeol clothes more than a year back.

Girls gasped, had tears in their eyes, squealed or drooled, the reaction varied and then they almost fainted when he waved. Since last year people knew Sungyeol was off to study and nobody had heard much about him, maybe because Sungyeol had asked their friends not to talk about him, so many of his fans changed fandom. Myungsoo had trouble figuring out how to live again with so many people after him, but now it was like the two fandoms united for him and even some of the other boys were with open mouths looking after him.

Once he came for lunch, Sungjong had a proud smile on his face. He thanked God that, with Myungsoo new looks, at least half of his annoying followers would leave him alone. Hoya looked angry, Dongwoo was avoiding his eyes at all costs, Sunggyu had a poker face and Woohyun looked a bit worried. He thought he had done something that made his hyungs mad, but after Hoya, Dongwoo and Woohyun decided to leave the table, Sunggyu and Sungjong kindly explained that, now that they could he see him all styled up for classes, those three got a little weird. Woohyun was worried because it seemed like his fan base left him for Myungsoo and since he was going to be a singer that worried him. Dongwoo drooled a bit alongside with the girls but when it registered him that he shouldn’t feel that way because he loved another person he got sorts of guilty. And Hoya? Hoya, they didn’t know but Sungjong wanted to believe that he got jealous over Dongwoo reaction.

A few days later it was Valentine’s Day and the girls already got over their feels a bit. It was one of Sungjong favorites days of the year. Not because he had a lover, no, but because he received chocolates from his fans and ate them, he ate Myungsoo chocolates, he ate Sunggyu chocolates, he ate Sungyeol chocolates too.

This year Dongwoo and Hoya shared a few chocolates they received, everyday people were more convinced that they were a couple, so the number of chocolates they received each year would decrease. This year Dongwoo was surprised to find some jewelry on his locker and he didn’t know what to feel about that, of course, it wasn’t from Hoya, so he shouldn’t feel anything right?  Hoya though had a weird smirk all day and they thought he might have scored a date later.

Woohyun fans got back to their sense and he received the same amount of chocolates as last year. He always made a recipe with the chocolate he received, so Sunggyu was actually anticipating Valentines since he now lived with Woohyun, and would be the first and probably the only one to eat the delicious treats that Woohyun was capable of cooking. Woohyun was thanking girls for gifts and chocolates but was throwing some longing gazes at Sunggyu that pretended he didn’t see, and although he was anticipating the chocolate threats, he was so grumpy that Woohyun was quite scared of going near him.

This year Myungsoo joined on the moping too, his eyes were following the few couples on the cafeteria up and down and he had envy written all over his face, but he set a new record and got so much chocolate that he thought he would become diabetic if he ate. Once he opened his cards there were messages that said ‘Myungsoo oppa, you’re Sungyeol oppa best friend right? Do you mind passing along?’ He was not going to send anything himself, why would he send the other gifts? That got him so mad that he exploded and shouted for the first time in his life.

“I’M NOT PASSING ANYTHING ALONG. STOP ASKING ME THAT, STOP ASKING ME ABOUT HIM TOO, WE FOUGHT!!!!!!” He left the cafeteria as fast as he could, leaving the whole student population dumbfounded.

Sunggyu ran immediately after him and was able to find him sitting on the emergency stairs with his head hung low and breathing deeply. He sat by his side and patted the younger back before asking softly. “Are you ok? What was that?” Myungsoo looked into his eyes and Sunggyu was surprised he was not crying.

“I can’t take any more people asking me about Sungyeol or asking to pass something to him. Why would I do that for them? I don’t like when people want to use me to achieve something and I absolutely can’t stand people using me to get to him. I am not a messenger. They are just annoying me, I just exploded.”

“OK?” Sunggyu wasn’t sure of what to say.

“Hyung, go back, I want to be alone and then I have to go to the labs anyway. I have some reports to do with Myungeun later.”

“If you want to talk, call me later ok?”

“Thank you for your support.” Myungsoo said and Sunggyu turned around to leave, already wincing about having to deal with jealous Woohyun, and Myungsoo just stood there until his anger died down a bit.

_________________________________________________________________

If it was for chocolates Sungjong didn’t mind having followers. Since he entered college he got quite the amount of boys and girls and also ate Sungyeol’s, Sunggyu’s and Myungsoo’s. It was a wonder he didn’t have cavities or some sugar overdose. But in terms of gifts, he did receive some. Last year he got a bear his size and a big bouquet of roses, but this year he found a note in his locker inviting him for a treasure hunt. Sungjong got really weirded out, but since he didn’t have a schedule today and he was a quite curious person, he decided to find out who the hell was behind this.

The first message brought him to a small coffee shop. The person had paid for a cup of hot chocolate for him and the waiter brought him a new note, it was cute with a heart here and there, and compliments that were not much cheesy but perfectly on spot, and a direction to go next. His second stop was a park and he found out some balloons tied in a basket with different fruits, there was also a new note that leads him to another place.

Sungjong visited two or three more places that afternoon before the message said he would find some clues about who it was if he went to the movie theaters. Sungjong got there as fast as he could, he didn’t want to leave the person waiting too much. When he got there he went to talk with the clerk but there was no message for him. He was rather confused, maybe he missed some hidden message in the texts. He was about to go find a place where he could think about this when he saw a friend sitting on a bench, so he decided to stop by to talk to him a bit.

“What’s up, bro? What you’re doing here?” Sungjong said as he got close and sat beside the boy.

“I am waiting for a date. Today is Valentines after all.” The guy answered with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I see, good look with that.” Sungjong smiled honestly then moved his head looking around the place. “Did you see something out of unusual here?”

“Like what?” The boy asked curiously.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I can't help you if you don’t tell me.” The boy chuckled.

“Ok, let me explain. Someone is going around leaving me clues and small gifts all around the city. I am super curious to know who it is. The clue said there was going to be something that gave away the identity of the person around here but I asked the clerk and there was nothing.”

“Ahn, perhaps is this you’re talking about.” The guy put his hand inside his jacket and took out a new note that resembled the ones he received before. Sungjong was surprised.

“Oh, you know…” He was about to ask who was the one doing all of this things but when he opened the paper he just found a sentence written. **You found me.** His eyes grew in size and he looked up to meet the other guy eyes. “You?”

“Me.” The boy answered looking nervous and a bit tense.

“Wh-why did you prepare all of this?” Sungjong asked the dumbest and obvious question he asked all his life.

“Isn’t obvious? Today is Valentines. I am interested in you.”

“Wh-what?” Sungjong gasped, never in a million years, he would guess that. He felt really dumb right now.

“Actually, you caught my interest since the day I first saw you, then after we talked for weeks on the phone, attraction became love. I love you. Please be my boyfriend."

“But-but I….I never thought you looked at me that way… I mean, when people ever look at me that way?” Sungjong stuttered.

“Are you saying you never expected this? Have you really never considered me?” The boy sounded dejected.

“I don’t know.” Sungjong blinked simply.

“Is this a rejection?” The boy asked and gulped a lump that formed in his throat.

“No!”

“Are you accepting me then?” He asked a bit more hopeful this time.

“Well, I also never thought about that. Can’t you give me some time to think about it?” Sungjong asked biting his lips and how could the other say no?

“Ok then. At least now you know about my feelings for you. I will be eagerly anticipating your answer. I can’t wait to love you.” The person said before kissing Sungjong cheeks and giving him a simple smile. He got up and was about to turn around and go home when Sungjong called him.

“Hey… we can still go to the movies.” A big smile appeared on the other face, maybe he had chances with Sungjong.

_________________________________________________________________

“Damn Myungeun! I hate you so much, why do I still keep you around?”  Myungsoo said as he closed the door of his house and walked directly to his room. He was in a foul mood today and didn’t even notice Moonsoo and his mom in the living room.

It wasn’t enough that he was moping a lack of ~~Sungyeol~~ lover this year and the girls flocking over to hand him chocolates and gifts so he could pass along, Myungeun had had the joy to tease him all the afternoon about his foul mood. Myungeun was a good friend, she already proved that, he told her a few things and she helped him in dealing with his break up a lot last year and didn’t spread the news, she was also smart and a great partner in the research team they had in college, but he hated when she took the day to tease him about anything he did.

After his anger died down a bit, he spent the day distracted, thinking how Sungyeol would be doing everything Myungsoo wanted to do with him on Valentines but with that Japanese girl instead. He knew that he shouldn’t do that because his mood worsened by the minute and he started to make mistakes while writing a report and tripping in the air, making a tube fall and break and that’s when Myungeun started to tease him.

“What was that Myungsoo? Are you fighting with your girlfriend Ms.Gravity?” She laughed when he tried to get up from the floor but ended up slipping on the liquid spilled and falling on his butt this time; he tried to break the fall but that only resulted in him getting his hands scratched by the glass. He winced and only then she took pity on him and decided to help him get up and patch him up, but she didn’t stop the teasing at all and that kept on for the rest of his afternoon.

So here it was him, going inside his room, closing his door and throwing himself in his bed, wanting to get over this day when he heard knocks on his door.

“Myungsoo, can I enter?” His mother asked.

“Omma, I want to be alone, I am in a bad mood.”

“It will not take long, I promise.”

“Fine.” He shouted and sat in bed as his mother opened his door and poked her head inside.

“I kinda figured you were in a bad mood, I tried to talk to you but you didn’t even notice.” She said as she got close to him.

“Sorry, I just…”

“Nah, it’s fine, we all have our bad days right?” Myungsoo looked down at his hands and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not wanting to talk any more about the subject. It was no big deal seriously, just a broken heart and jealousy, he would get over it, he just didn’t know if it would be tomorrow or after twenty years. His mother looked at her son, that had a rather defeated body language, and was about to try to comfort him somehow but she noticed the white bandage in his hand before that.

“What is this in your hands?” She asked concerned, he looked up and then noticed something in her own hands, he couldn’t help but ask back.

“What is this in yours?”

“You’ll only know if you tell me first.” She said firmly.

“I fell and hurt my hands on some glass. A friend patched me up, it was not a big deal, just superficial stuff, in two days or so it’ll be better.” Myungsoo assured but kept his eyes fixed on the box she was holding.

“Hum, I see. It better not be bullying.”

“No, it isn’t, I am on the popular side now mom, I kinda hate it but I am surely not bullied anymore.”

“Ok, then.. the box… it came a few hours ago, it’s from Sungyeol again. It’s so strange that it came on Valentines.”  She said as she got close and put the box on his lap and Myungsoo just kept looking at it.

“OK, you seem really weird right now, so I am going to let you alone to figure it out whatever it’s wrong with yourself and then I hope you’ll tell me if I can help, ok?” She cupped his jaw and kissed his head before turning back and going towards the door.

“Thank you, mom.”

“Don’t mention it.” She winked and blew another kiss at him before going out.

Myungsoo looked at the box and at the name of the sender. He ran his fingers over it. “Sungyeol, why you sent this? Isn’t over between us?” It was like Sungyeol didn’t want him to get rid of his feelings at all, even though he thought he had to do just that.

He opened up the gift and found a letter. He took a deep breath, and with a trembling heart, reached for it and read with a serious face.

“Of course I think about you day and night and it’s hard but I don’t know Sungyeol, are you really still mine? I don’t know what to think. Maybe you never were. I understand that it could be a misunderstanding, but I can’t change that I was jealous and sad. At the same, I think I have no rights to feel this way. The only thing I know is that, rather than angry, I am confused right now.” He mused aloud.

He briefly looked inside the box, so Sungyeol sent him a professional camera? That was a really good gift but aside a selca or two he had taken with Sunggyu and Moonsoo, he had no desire of taking pictures since Sungyeol left him for Japan. In his mind, nothing was good enough like Sungyeol to be in his pictures, and every photo he tried to take, he unconsciously left a space for the model, then his empty space would make Myungsoo heartache madly and the boy was doing everything in his power to avoid that.

He folded the letter neatly and placed back in the box, then pushed the box underneath his bed. He opened up a big yawn, he was so tired, his classes dragged today like they never dragged before, everybody was moping, Myungeun was teasing him, he messed up with the research today and the day before he volunteered. He felt so tired, and tomorrow would be such a busy day too. Without trying to think about anything else he just laid in bed and closed his eyes to sleep. He hoped to dream about Sungyeol never going to Japan and staying by his side like he was supposed to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

February was over in a blink of an eye. Myungsoo figured out who he was going to teach and his schedule got really crazy; he stopped swimming and taking care of his younger brother completely, filled every free time with students that he would be teaching, he had to volunteer less in order to be able to study and still had to go to therapy, in which he had a bit of an impasse with his therapist - she wanted to talk about his love life, he didn’t want to - and every time he got home he would eat whatever snack and then go to bed.

Sometimes Myungsoo would teach during lunchtime too so there were days he didn’t sit with his friends. As curious as Sungjong was, he asked Myungsoo why he was so desperate for money lately if he was rich, but Myungsoo said he wanted to buy stuff with his own money and wanted to get a better car in the future so Sungjong decided this was not bad because he had hopes that Myungsoo still wanted to buy new clothes to match with his new appearance.

In that month he barely stepped foot on his new apartment. He still had some money in the bank but he wanted to keep it there so if his plan didn’t work he could use to hold for some months until he found a roommate.

Sungyeol, on the other side, relaxed considerably since his Korean manager came to help him, and because he was not pressured so much anymore, he was performing greatly and got the work done faster than before. He had a bit more time to study now even though his schedule was pretty much packed every day and on the weekend he would travel to other cities to do pictorials.

He was going a bit crazy though. He kept looking at his friends Facebook to see if they updated pictures of Myungsoo, but it seemed that every group picture it was Myungsoo that took because he wasn't appearing on any, sometimes he put a finger in front of the lens just to say he was there. He ended up finding one of Woohyun birthday though but Myungsoo was wearing a cap and having a hand in front of his face so Sungyeol was only able to see his eyes. Woohyun had written something for him though. ‘My birthday is always a happy day, but this year a dear person was in Japan, come home fucker!’.  "Yeah, right you fucker, I’ll come back to smash your silly face".

On the other side, lately he had been talking a lot with Sungjong, that seemed to be in conflict about something but didn’t want to share, and the maknae had been informing him about Myungsoo very casually.

Sungyeol had nothing against what Myungsoo was doing, everyone could get busy right? But he found hard to believe that Myungsoo couldn’t use 5 minutes to write a message for him about what he sent to him on Valentines. At this point, although it hurt, he was already used to Myungsoo weird ways of ignoring but was getting tired about insisting, maybe he just should wait, but, then again, he was scared of Myungsoo forgetting about him, or forgetting what he had been feeling in the past.

Another thing that bothered the hell out of him was that, according to Sungjong, Myungsoo was spending more and more time with a girl. He also wondered how Myungsoo could have the guts to be angry at the scene he saw (which was totally a misunderstanding by the way), when he was up, down and around that girl (Sungjong words not his). The maknae also speculated if they could be dating, and maybe that was true and Myungsoo just came to Japan to give the final blow, maybe he got a girlfriend. No. He wouldn’t believe in that, he couldn’t believe in that, Myungsoo wouldn’t do that, right? Right? He decided not to believe in anything until he heard something like ‘I don’t ever want you anymore’ or ‘I am dating another person’ from Myungsoo mouth.

In early March, Sungyeol was gifted with some clothes from a brand to which he did a photo shoot, in the middle of the clothes there was a nice leather jacket with some studs and a lot of zippers. Sungyeol knew it should look good on his boyfriend, it was just Myungsoo style, so he decided to do as he did last month and write a letter and send through the mail for him. The only difference now was that he added a lot of chocolates for White Day that was going to happen a day after, last year Myungsoo was so happy about starting a real relationship with him that they completely forgot about White Day.

**Dear Myungsoo,**

**It’s your birthday so congratulations, although I wish you all the happiness you deserve I can’t help but to selfishly wish that you won't be happy without me. This day holds so many memories for us, we would be celebrating not only your birthday but also our 1 st anniversary. How I wish I could be by your side so we could celebrate together, but unfortunately I can’t go to you right now.**

**I hope you like the gift. If you still like me I hope you’ll feel hugged every time you wear it. White Day is a day after so I hope you also accept my chocolates and, with that, a piece of my heart.**

**I miss you, to hear your voice on Woohyun birthday obviously was not enough for me and of course seeing you wouldn’t also be enough because we need to talk and we wouldn’t be able to do that on such occasion.**

**I am unsettled since you came here and lately, I hear things that make me think that you are trying to move on completely. I am trying as hard as I can to not believe that, I want to believe that, even if it’s crazy, I am still in your heart. I know I have no right to ask things, but, if you don’t want to talk to me, at least wait for me to come back before you decide anything, I will try my best to wrap things as soon as I can so please, please, please wait for me.**

**Sincerely still yours, Sungyeol.**

He sent the package through the mail hoping that Myungsoo was able to receive not only his gift but his feelings too.

__________________________________________________________________

Compared to last year Myungsoo birthday was just dull. It was in the middle of the week again, his friends wanted to do something but he wasn’t in the mood so he said he would celebrate with Hoya later. Sunggyu also couldn’t visit home to join family celebrations this time and, on top of that all, he kept remembering what had happened on his last birthday. Even if he liked his birthday's parties last year, nothing compared to have Sungyeol suggesting they got together for real and then making love for the first time, of course, it didn’t go like Sungyeol had planned, but it was still amazing and it was his most special memory with Sungyeol up until now.

All he wanted to do was to go to his bed, hug his Sungyeol bear (it had a name now) and, if possible, hibernate till July, but his mother interrupted him before going upstairs and placed bags filled with gifts from his family on his hands.

Myungsoo opened up each one of them barely looking the sender but one of the boxes had chocolates inside on top of something else. Who would send chocolates? He didn’t like chocolate too much. He tried to see what was underneath the chocolates and, when dropped the contents of the box on his bed, he saw a jacket and a note. He inspected the jacket, it had studs and zippers and was something he always wanted to wear but never had the courage to buy. The fabric felt nice against his skin and he felt as it hugged him. “It must be from uncle Jae.” He concluded wrongly before he read the note.

“So it was from Sungyeol after all. Oh gosh, I didn’t say anything on Valentines, crap!.” He had so much going on that he forgot completely, so he moved to his computer and opened up Facebook to send a direct private message for his ex-lover.

**"Sungyeol,**

**Firstly thank you for the gifts, although I really like them, I don't think I can use it. At least **the camera,** **I have no mood for photos since you went away because taking pictures together was our thing and that makes me remember a few things that I want to forget and overcome. Thank you for remembering me though, you kept your words, after all, it is like I can’t get rid of you.****

**Remember when I said that I was always sure about what I felt? Forget about that, you might know by now that I am not like that anymore and I have been having troubles to figure out my **feelings. Sometimes I get angry, sometimes I miss you and sometimes I just don't know what to think. There's a huge risk in what I have been doing**** ****, so I hope at least you know that I know that,** ** ****independently if you think I am right or wrong.** **

**'But why you need to ignore me?' You might be thinking that. **You know how my personality works but you only know half of the things I have gone through in life and those things made me the person that I was until we parted ways. I thought about what happened and even if I haven't figured out everything yet, I am sure that because of that I act in a peculiar way towards you that might not be that healthy.****

****That's why I want to change, I hate that I feel that I am hurting you but, in order to be a better person in the future, I need the year away from you because I want to think** ** ****things through without your influence and come to my own conclusions.** ** ****I feel lost most of the time because you guided me a lot to develop some parts of me, and I thank you for that even if I am still hurt about other things,** **but I have been trying to do that so when you come back ...** **

****In the meantime s** **top with the gifts and messages, please? Every time I receive something my heart hurts because I am more aware that you're not here and I also remember everything, it is really confusing.** **I already got the message that you didn’t forget me, nor will forget me, and as long as I have birthdays I will never forget you too.** **

**I also want to explain something to you. When I went to Japan it was not to see you but to accompany my uncle, that had some business to do in Tokyo, but I found out your university and I thought if I'd see you maybe it would be easier to figure things out, even if I knew that I would not have time to talk to you properly. I was happy that I saw you but the scene I saw... E **ven if it was only a misunderstanding it still hurt to see you like that. I do realize that I have no right to feel this way.**** ****I said what you did since that day wouldn't be of my concern, right? But you** ** ****said that for you I am still your boyfriend, please don’t think like that right now, we are not together and** it only makes me more confused. **

**Lastly, **I am not in the position to lecture you but I think you should think about our relationship, and your relationship with Haun as well, while you’re still there. Sometimes I feel that you jumped into a relationship too soon and maybe that wasn't also good for us, I think I got overconfident by that and then the blow was worse than it should have been. Think everything over please, because that’s is what I am trying to do.**  I know this message may be confusing but that's how I feel right now, **the only thing I know is that after you come back… I think anything can happen.****

**Best regards, Myungsoo.**

There, he sent it.  He knew he was taking some serious risk but he felt like he needed it, after all, if Sungyeol wanted him back and he decided to date Sungyeol again, they should fix some serious issues individually so they could solve things together.

_______________________________________________________________

Sungyeol woke up the next day in a scare. He spent all morning with a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew something he didn’t like was coming up. The first thing he did was call his manager as soon as his classes ended. Nothing changed for good or for worse in his schedule, he looked at all the messages of his Kakao, Daeyeol informed him that he got a girlfriend but he couldn’t care less about that, there were a few messages from his friends on the group chat, apparently planning Hoya birthday already, that this year would have Myungsoo featuring? That’s new, but he knew it was not that either.

Unfortunately, his battery died down and he couldn’t keep reading stuff. He got back home, it was one of his rare days off anyway and he decided to study for an upcoming test, but before that, he decided to check his Facebook and it was then that he saw it.

_Kim Myungsoo sent you a message._

He gulped. It was the first message with words Myungsoo sent for his birthday and the fifth attempt of communication he used since Sungyeol arrived in Japan. With trembling fingers, he clicked to open the message and started reading mumbling things aloud as he read the message.

"Huh? No mood?  Yeah, I know you have troubles with that but… Change?" He gasped. "What do you mean by change? It's better not to be forgetting me. Now I influence your way of thinking? I never thought about that...  Am I really complicating your life?" Sungyeol got teary eyed but tried to blink tears away quickly. "I thought I was showing that nothing changed what I felt towards you… I don’t know if I can do that. Why do you want me to think about the bitch?"

Then it hit him. Not once after he came to Japan he thought about her. He had said to his friends that he needed time alone to fix himself and he was so focused on having Myungsoo forgive him, and talk to him, that he completely forgot about that. Even if Myungsoo accepted his apologies, he would still be the same, the mess Haeun left would keep hitting Myungsoo, and he was probably avoiding new damage all this time, in a very weird way, but still a very Myungsoo-way.

"Fuck. He is… he is right, sorts of, just a bit. Fuck, Myungsoo, fuck." He ran his hand over his face then decided to reply to him.

**Dear Myungsoo,**

**It fucking hurts but if it’s what you really want I will stop for now. That doesn’t mean that I will give up on you. You’re stubborn but I am just as much. Be ready Myungsoo, because when I do come back I will be coming for you and you will listen to me one way or another.**

**Forever yours, Sungyeol.**

Sungyeol sent it and took a deep breath in as he closed his laptop and got up to spread himself on his bed instead. Damn studying, he had some thinking to do now.

__________________________________________________________________________

Next couple months passed in a blur for Sungyeol. He thought and thought deeply and carefully about everything he did, about everything he wanted and even if at this point Myungsoo was worth fighting for. When that question appeared in his head he got angry at himself. He discovered he regretted a few things that he did and he didn’t even think it was wrong at the time, he had to apologize to Myungsoo properly later.

Now that Sungyeol was letting him breathe, Myungsoo was having an easier time and was finally able to think some things through. He knew by now that many things that Sungyeol did were because his own behavior and Myungsoo had, although Sungyeol owed him some good apologies, to say some apologies too. On another hand he was livelier later, he discovered two of his students were friends so he asked them to take the tutoring together and they end up getting close, they were even planning a trip to China at the end of the year to meet Tao’s parents. Myungsoo was excited about the possibility but wasn’t really sure if he could go, now that he had an apartment to pay he lacked money.

Myungsoo tried to set some stuff in his apartment, he bought a big mattress, a microwave, a fridge and a lamp he also brought over some hygiene products and some clothes. He made the apartment his refuge, somewhere he could go to study alone or just think about stuff. Sometimes he would spend some nights in a row there and his family started to think he got a girlfriend again. Jongwan sent a message to Sunggyu asking if he knew about it and the trainee got quite shocked that he didn’t know, so he tried to ask Myungsoo if that was true and where the hell he was going lately.

“Hey Myungsoo, you know who sent me a message yesterday asking if I knew where you were spending so many nights out, or who are your spending nights out with? Actually, forget about that, I'll be direct, are you dating?”

“I'm…” Myungsoo was about to answer but Sungjong butted in the conversation that up till now Sunggyu thought it was private.

“Did I hear the word dating? Who is dating who?” The maknae asked looking from one to another.

“If you are thinking about the rumors around, you know that is me he is talking about. And no hyung, I am not dating.” Myungsoo glared at the oldest.

“A bird told me you were spending so many nights out~”

“Can’t I? I am going to Tao's dorm, he needs special attention, he barely understand Korean how can he learn medical stuff?” Myungsoo shot him a stare that said 'duh'.

“So you’re not dating?” Sunggyu asked skeptically.

“No, I dated briefly last year but I broke up my relationship. Please don’t spread that?” Myungsoo looked at them pleadingly.

“What? Did you date last year? Why you didn’t tell us?” Sungjong gasped, shocked out of his mind.

“It was so brief I didn’t have the chance to introduce to you, maybe that person words were never serious, I was never sure about my ex-lover feelings, I love strongly but I don’t know if that person could love me that way so… We end up hurting each other." Myungsoo averted their gazes, talking about that hurt more now because he knew he had some fault in it too.

“Oh, when did that happen? Who was she? Do we know her?” The maknae asked curiously. 

“It was only a couple of months at the beginning of last year, what’s the point of asking who it was if my ex-lover doesn’t attend Seoul U? I already told you too much anyway, god, you two are curious. Now if you excuse me, I have something to discuss with Myungeun, see you later.” With a pat in both Sungjong and Sunggyu shoulders, he turned around and left.

“I don’t believe that. He is dating Myungsomething, right? Something tells me it’s her.” Sungjong crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes he was obviously not liking that, he had a secret ship and he wanted it to sail smoothly.

“I don’t know Sungjong, but her name is Myungeun. He just told you, why you call her that way?”

“Because she isn’t allowed by me to date Myungsoo hyung, I don’t think she is a bad girl but they aren’t for each other, therefore there is no need to memorize her name. But I think he is dating her now. Gosh he can’t, please, please Gods, make me wrong.” Sungjong looked at the ceiling and put his hands in the air as if praying and Sunggyu raised a brow at his dongsaeng, he thought he better go, he didn’t want whatever Sungjong caught, to act like this, to rub off on him.

Hoya and Myungsoo celebrated their birthday’s together on an arcade. Myungsoo this time brought Moonsoo with him and the kid was excitedly running everywhere, wanting to play every game. Dongwoo got really happy having Moonsoo around, he got along with the boy just fine and was squealing up and down about the kid cuteness. Hoya tried really hard to hide it but the scenes of Dongwoo interacting with the kid were just too endearing. Woohyun and Sunggyu couldn’t come due to their training but they made a call and spoke with them on the speaker. Once the afternoon ended the boys went home and talked with Sungyeol on the chat. The model seemed a bit out of it, he said he had some things to think through and was doing that lately, so the boys shrugged and talked about random stuff.

April marked one year of Woohyun and Sunggyu training and when that day approached, they were moping around the cafeteria together. They kept wondering what were they possibly be doing wrong because they were getting old and they hadn't debuted yet. All their friends had about a week to convince them that this was the time which they should clench their teeth and work even harder, this time was what differentiated them from others because some of the others would get tired and drop out.

At the end of April, the CEO had dropped the news that at the next evaluation he would be choosing some people that could be debuting at the end of the year or at the beginning of next year. The two trainees doubled their efforts of learning how to control, blend and match their voices, learning about production and composition of songs and, aside from that, studying for college. They had done something different this year. Sunggyu took dance training more seriously, and without Woohyun since the year began, and Woohyun would take extra classes at college so he could catch up with Sunggyu knowledge and finish college earlier. They would meet at the end of the afternoon so they could sing until they had to sleep, or not, often pulling all-nighters.

The CEO thought that specially Sunggyu was worrying too much about the evaluation, and though he liked to see the two who were acting a bit frustrated lately, renew their spirits, he decided they needed a break and sent both of them separately home so they could be comforted by their families, even though Sunggyu said over and over again that he and his father were just too awkward together.

Sunggyu was so focused on his training that he completely forgot about everything else, even though Myungsoo was set on trying to tell him something lately, he always waved the younger off to train on lunch break. When he opened up the door of his dad house that day and finally walked in, wanting nothing more than to sleep as much as he could, he was met by some children and some adults he had never seen before. He scanned the room confusedly and saw balloons, cake, other kinds of food, gifts in one corner and a birthday hat on top of Moonsoo head and that's when he knew he messed up big time.

Moonsoo was about to get up to greet him but Myungsoo got up first and run to Sunggyu to hug him.

“Myungsoo, I forgot. What do I do?” The hamster whispered on the younger ear when he returned the hug.

“Just say that it was hard getting a day off and ask him if he liked the box with movies and offer to watch together later. I got you covered.” Sunggyu let it out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, let go of the brother he was hugging mouthing ‘I owe you big time’ and came closer and squatted to talk to the younger one, that by now had another birthday hat on his hands.

“Hi kid, did you like my gift? Sorry, I couldn’t come earlier, it was difficult getting a day off.” Sunggyu sounded apologetic, he was totally guilty for forgetting his younger brother birthday but Moonsoo didn’t seem to notice and just opened a big smile.

“Hyung, I am so happy you’re here, I knew you’d come, finally we can celebrate our birthday’s together.” With that Moonsoo put the other birthday hat on top of Sunggyu head and their father secretly took a picture and giggled, they looked totally adorable. “Come hyung, let me introduce you to my friends.” The boy pulled him through the living room and started introducing Sunggyu to a bunch of kids he knew he wouldn’t remember all the names later. Girl or boy, he decided to call everybody Jimin.

Later that night Sungyeon pulled him to the side and handed a white envelope with her wedding invitation. She said she already figured out everything and he just needed to ask Myungsoo to drive him to try the suit because they would be her best man and that the wedding would be happening at the end of May.

“Noona, our finals are around this day couldn’t you have waited a week?”

“No, because I need my honeymoon and nor me or Hyunbin can take a leave later. I cleared dad schedule so he could cover me up since he was the one with my job before.” She hissed.

“Fuck, I wish I could divide myself into at least three people so I could do everything.” Sunggyu puffed his cheeks and ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

“Sunggyu language, there’s a lot of kids here today. I know you and Myungsoo will rock your finals so I don’t see the problem.” She finished with a blank face.

“The problem lies in my tiredness and lack of time to properly sleep and study. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay awake all the ceremony.”

“You can bring a plus one to keep you awake, you know?” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t have a partner, you know?” Her brother said in the same tone and rolling his eyes.

“Bring that friend you are always talking about.” She suggested.

“Woohyun? Never in my lifetime.” Sunggyu strongly denied.

“Why?” She asked amusedly.

“You will like him for sure.”

“So? Isn’t that good?” She asked confused.

“Not for Hyunbin hyung, you’ll get curious, the kid is also good looking.”

“Please Sunggyu, he is a kid to me, and it’s my wedding day too.” The girl scoffed.

“Noona, you don’t understand!” Sunggyu stomped his feet on the ground childishly.

“Don’t tell me… Oh, Sunggyu, you like him, was he the one in the club?” She teased with a smirk and a wriggle of her brows.

“No, I-I-I don’t. It- it wasn’t.” The boy stuttered with his cheeks getting red and looking anywhere but her.

“OMG, introduce me to him.” She opened a big teasing smile. “We need to bond.”

“NOOOO.” Sunggyu whined.

“If you don’t introduce me I will ask Myungsoo about him.” She threatened.

“I think he only stands Myungsoo because I unconsciously threatened him too.”

“Ok, I don’t like that kid anymore, you’re better off him. Don’t bring him.” She said changing her mind and going after Moonsoo that suddenly called her.

“Oh God, thanks.” Sunggyu put his hands together in the air and thanked the gods. It wasn’t like he thought that Sungyeon would do something crazy on her own wedding, but he knew that they had the same preferences when it came to boys and, although they wouldn’t invade each other territory, Sungyeon had joy in teasing him. If she met Woohyun they would both join forces and it would be his doom. “Did I just thought about Woohyun as being my territory? This is so wrong, I can’t, we can’t, I want to debut.”

 

  
  



	47. Getting Help II - Yeoljong videochat - I’m going to you – Myungyeol talk I - The apartment

 

 

Sungjong was slumping down on his bed feeling bored out of his mind. He ended his finals today and since he didn’t have a schedule, he was considering to call one of his friends to hang out or catch a movie, but some of them had to study to re-do some tests. He also couldn’t go out with his high school friends. Dasom and Hwayoung were traveling together, Jongin was preparing himself for a basketball match against China National Team and Taemin was choreographing some dumb Idol girls performance.

Woogyu was training every day so they could debut as fast as they could and barely had time to hang out. Dongwoo was going to graduate in a week or two and was having a nervous breakdown. He had to take a job full of responsibilities and find a new apartment, the blue-haired boy didn’t want to grow up, didn’t want to separate from them and would cry every time they got together lately.

Hoya came to Dongwoo rescue, boradori was spending his free time helping the older find an apartment that he could afford since Dongwoo already got a job waiting for him at Samsung. Myungsoo was the only one he could see more or less often now, even though Hoya technically still lived with him, but his youngest hyung was apparently going to help in his family hospital today. He wasn’t a doctor yet but his dad gave him money based on the amount of time he volunteered there and the future doctor was really in need of money lately.

Sungjong had one more option, but he didn’t want to call that friend to go out because it would seem like he was inviting the other for a date. The boy who confessed had called him a few days before and asked him to think things faster because he was getting tired of waiting and that Sungjong should decide to let him out or let him in. Sungjong couldn’t possibly call him now before having an answer.

Suddenly his mind drifted to Sungyeol. They fought some years prior and that made him realize a few things about the older and himself. Sungjong was always seen as a boy in the eyes of everybody, nobody took him seriously enough to consider his feelings, he had many admirers but none of them wanted a person that had innocence written all over his face. People wanted to protect him like a baby brother, not love him like a lover would, and that sucked big time, he was 20 now and still had many firsts to discover. He wondered if the other loved him like Dongwoo loved Hoya or Woohyun wanted Sunggyu, he thought he lacked sex appeal and couldn't understand what the other had seen in him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise from his laptop. It was his Skype ringing; it could be Sungkyu to update him about his parents, Dasom and Hwayoung calling to make him jealous or Sungyeol wanting to talk about random things. He got up slowly to take the call and stop that annoying noise, hoping it was Sungyeol, maybe he could ask for advice. Thank god, it was his hyung; he pressed to take the call and waited for his image to appear on the screen.

“Jong? Are you there?" He heard Sungyeol saying. "Do you see me? Do you hear me?”

“Yes for all of your questions, dumb hyung.” The maknae said rolling his eyes.

“Yah, LEE SUNGJONG!" Sungyeol shouted but continued in a loving way. "I miss your sass.”

“You always say this so you already know my answer ‘I think you were dumb for leaving’. Hyung is been almost a year, when are you going to come back? We need you.” Sungjong said fumbling with his fingers.

“Sure you do. Nobody needs me anymore. I see pictures on your Facebook you know? I know you’re all doing well.” Sungyeol smiled sarcastically.

“That’s not true. Dongwoo hyung is having a mental breakdown because his graduation is coming and Hoya hyung is the only one that can calm him down.” Sungjong glared at the screen as if everything was explained already.

“Does he already know why? I mean, how can Hoya hyung be so dumb? Dongwoo hyung makes him do everything like a boyfriend would.” Sungyeol said mischievously.

“I know right? He is in eternal denial, the funny thing is: lately he has been acting differently towards Dongwoo hyung, I don’t really know how to explain, and sometimes he thinks Dongwoo hyung is developing some feelings for him but Dongwoo hyung blinks innocently and he thinks he is imagining things. He is dating and doesn’t know.” Sungjong perked up giggling about that.

“What about Woohyun hyung and Sunggyu hyung?”

“No development whatsoever. Damn, hyung is hard to get…, Namu hyung is still trying, he thinks that now that they are 24/7 together he’ll succeed eventually. I think their behavior is strange. When hyung treats Namu hyung nicely he gets on cloud nine but sometimes I see in Sunggyu hyung eyes that if he could he would strangle him and this happens every time Woohyun hyung tries to court him. I think something must have happened between them, I asked but they don’t want to tell us.”

“What do you think it happened?” Sungyeol asked and scrunched up his brows trying to think deeply.

“Some drunk fucking?” The maknae offered and started to laugh loudly right after.

“OMG I received mental images now.” They laughed hard at this and Sungyeol even wiped a tear.

___________________________________________________

**Present**

“I want to register that I fucking nailed that one too.” Sungjong said cockily.

“Ok almighty Sungjong, you deserve a prize for detective of the millennium. Move on.” Woohyun rolled his eyes.

___________________________________________________                                                           

“Before I forget, Sunggyu hyung is officially old now, he said his sister got married last weekend and on the wedding day she said she was pregnant.” The maknae informed.

“I’m going to tease him so much once I come back.” Sungyeol laughed hard a bit more thinking about all the teasing he would conjure to piss the hamster and Sungjong stayed in silence until the older decided to talk again. “Sungjong you look troubled, what happened?”

The maknae didn't want to ask advice to any of his hyungs. First, because they would tease him, and second because the nicest one that wouldn't tease him (Myungsoo) was a bit awkward with that kind of subjects. But maybe Sungyeol could help him if the older model said something he didn't like the only thing he had to do was press to end the call. “Hyung, can I ask you something? I need some advice.” 

“Ask away.” Sungyeol sat straight in his chair and waited for the question about to come.

“If you were to be gay…” The young started but Sungyeol chocked on the other side, needing some minutes to compose himself again.

“What?”

“Just follow my train of thoughts. I’ll rearrange my words. If you were to be a girl, would you want to date a guy like me?” 

“Wait, wait, wait, is Lee Sungjong having problems with his confidence? Sungjong you walk as if you were on a catwalk, where is your confident self?”

“I don’t know ok?" Sungjong said frustrated. "It’s not that I don’t know that I have good looks, but I don't know if I am boyfriend material. I saw you and Woohyun date girls, and I see Dongwoo and Woohyun chasing after the boys they want, Myungsoo hyung even said he dated recently, I think it is that Myungsomething girl and that made me think. I get lonely, I want someone to love me too, you know?”

“Isn’t everybody ultimate goal a person to love? I mean, we want nice jobs, cars, apartments and even power in order to impress people we want right? Don’t feel bad to think this way. Wait, Myungsoo is dating??” Sungyeol gasped in shock.

“I don’t know. I loved one person for a long time but this person didn’t look at me and this is why I get this feeling.” Sungjong explained but Sungyeol didn't seem to be following the conversation with all his concentration anymore, but Sungjong didn't notice that.

“That person doesn’t deserve you then. You’re the sweetest thing ever when we aren’t on your bitchy side.” _You are so dumb hyung._

“That’s the problem when I am sweet people see me as a little kid when I am bitchy people don’t even get near me. I want to feel sexy, desired.”

“I can’t understand the main problem. You have been a model for your whole life, you did all kinds of concepts, you know how to do it all, even if I would have to put a dress on you, you would know what to do. Style yourself, buy new clothes if you think you don’t have enough, show your collarbones, have a haircut or dye your hair, try some new makeup tricks with some coordinoona. Go out on the streets and grab some attention or dress up a little bit more to go to college. Burn your shorts you look like a boy in them.”

“…” Sungjong kept still thinking about Sungyeol words.

“Who do you want to impress?” The older model asked curiously.

“…”

“Come on, tell hyung and I’ll help you.” Sungyeol offered and Sungjong scoffed.

“What can you do for me in Japan? You don’t know this person." He lied bluntly, of course, Sungyeol knew him, Sungyeol knew everybody.

“Oh. I thought I knew all of your friends.” Sungyeol said surprised.

“Not really. I think this person likes to spend time with me and knows me quite well, but this person has better looks and _knows_ my personality .”

“How can a person be better looking than you? And what about knowing your personality?” Sungyeol asked with a chuckle.

“Shut up, you and Myungsoo hyung are, I’m always third place. I don’t know why this person would look at me.” Sungjong avoided the camera.

“Sunjong, Myungsoo and I are no competition for you. You can always ask, you know? If that person knows you are like a roller coaster and still confessed, which I am guessing here, he/she, I don’t know what you like, thinks that he/she will be able to handle you, you have nothing to worry about. Come on, master of confidence, come back to your body and make this sulky kid go away.” Sungyeol moved his hands as if he was performing a ritual.

“That’s not helping.” Sungjong growled.

“Listen. You spent some time with this person, right? So you should know what this person is looking for. Reinvent yourself, be confident again but don’t try to change much your personality or else you will build a relationship based on lies and well, you see in front of you the result of it. You can be insecure and then, if you get someone, your mess will end up splashing on the person you love you know? That will fucking hurt so bad and...” Sungyeol was absorbed by that example and if wasn't Sungjong cutting him off, he would probably spill everything right there.

“Is this how you feel?”

“Unfortunately yes. I thought a lot about it, even though half of the time I spent here I was worrying about that dumb-shit of a friend that I have.” Sungyeol said crossing his arms and pouting.

“Sorry to bring that up hyung.”

“That’s ok Jongie, I feel better now, a year here was insightful. About Haeun, I know that if I see her now I won’t feel a thing about love or anger. I’m completely healed and I'm ready to love again. But I will be careful from now on.”

“I think being careful is good for you. If you were to date, would you tell me hyung?” The maknae asked and Sungyeol shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“I don’t know Sungjong, you guys got so weird, I feel that you would scare my lover away. Hehehehe." Sungyeol let it out an awkward laughter and when Sungjong squinted his eyes he decided to change the subject."Talking about scaring, does Hoya hyung knows about you liking somebody?”

“No, I’ll only tell him when I’m sure.”

“I see.”

“Hyung, even so, introduce me to your lover, I want to judge their character. You know I felt bad vibes from the bitch the moment I saw her right? Let me help you to avoid a heartbreak.” The maknae insisted.

“That won’t be necessary.” _You already know him._ “Thank you though.” The oldest smiled tiredly.

“You are my favorite Hyung, I don’t want to see you hurt again.” _A little late for that Jong, Myungsoo tap danced over my heart this year._ “So if I can help you, introduce me to people and I’ll do a report about every one you ask, you don’t need to tell me who it is.”  The youngest suggested.

“I’ll think about it. Do you think that my advice will help you out or do I suck as a love guru?” Sungyeol tried to conclude the topic so he could bring the issue closer to what he wanted to ask since he started that call.

“Well, you are insightful.” The maknae chuckled a bit his mood getting better after he talked with Sungyeol. “Ok, let’s not talk only about me hyung, why did you call?”

“To talk. I’m bored. Nobody is texting me back, such ungrateful friends, I sent gifts for everybody.” Sungyeol said in a mock complain and pouted again.

“They are all busy, I’m the lonely maknae that always answers back." Sungjong sighed, he wanted his friends all together soon but it seemed that this wasn't happening for a few more weeks.

“I’m sure you’ll overcome that.” Sungyeol stayed in silence. He wanted to ask something but clearly didn’t want to put relevance in it. He took a rubric cube in his hand and started solving in before talking again.

“Sungjong… how Myungsoo is doing?”

“Generally he is happy, there are days he sulks for no reason, the only thing I know for sure is that he is so busy lately. Sometimes I ask him why you two fought but every time I try to bring up the issue he changes the subject or goes home.” Sungjong sighed frustrated, there was something about this fight that he needed to know but Myungsoo was so hard to crack.

“Is he closing up again?” He asked concerned.

“No hyung, he talks whatever is in his mind but, you know, people still don't know much about him. I’ve seen him many times debating medical stuff with his classmates or with Sunggyu hyung himself. He stays around that girl Myungjin, Myungsin, Myungeun, anyway, people say he is dating multiple girls but he told me that he only dated someone briefly last year. But I think he is dating that Myungsomething girl and keeping a secret. In general, people are liking him more. You know that without you here he rules the campus, almost every day he feeds me chocolate that he gets from his admirers, I like it.” Sungjong smiled satisfied as he thought about those chocolates.

“In a way,  this is good to hear, I wanted him to have the confidence to make friends on his own." Sungyeol said with a smile but it seemed really forced.

“Hyung what’s with that sad look? What really happened?”

“Well, I can’t possibly know since he tries hard to avoid me. I thought about a few things but it may have been more than what I think it was. Tell me, he forgot about me right?” Sungyeol asked in a small voice.

“I don’t think so, every time we say your name casually his eyes get sad. Maybe he is still hurt that you decided to go without talking to him, you two should talk.” The maknae advised.

“Yeah, we should. I have some things to confront him about. Do you happen to know his schedules? I’ll try to call him for the umpteenth time and I don’t know If I’ll call in the middle of something.”

“Well at this time he is finishing his last test, after that he will go to the hospital, I don't really know.” Sungjong shrugged.

“So he is going to volunteer today. What about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Saturday, we don’t have classes anymore since our finals ended today, I think he’ll stay home with his family and Sunday he’ll volunteer again.” Sungjong offered but still tried to think if Myungsoo had mentioned something else.

“Oh, I think I can spend the night trying to talk to him then. Thank you Jongie.” Sungyeol looked at the clock and gasped when he saw the time. "Wow times flies, I have an appointment later and I don’t want to come late. So..."

“Wait, hyung, when are you coming back? When are we supposed to pick you up?”

“I don’t know Sungjong, I’m still solving some things here, I didn’t even buy the plane ticket yet, but I think I should have an answer for you in a day or two, I’ll text you, ok?” Sungyeol tried to urge his leave.

“Okey hyung. Bye.” Sungjong smiled and waved his hyung goodbye but Sungyeopl couldn't go before a bit of his usual tease.

“Bye, pretty maknae smiiiile!” Sungyeol mimic Sungjong old lemon CF and the maknae rolled his eyes and ended the call in annoyance.

Sungjong looked at the mirror, maybe Sungyeol was right, it was time to reinvent himself, and that’s what he was going to do so he would give dating a go. He giggled when an idea came to his mind, he knew the other schedule, all he had to do was reach for him first and surprise him.

“First things first, let’s get hot as fuck and then go there like a boss.”

Sungjong started to get ready to meet his soon-to-be-lover, putting music on the last volume to cheer him up and build his confidence again, and was almost finishing with his hair when Hoya appeared in his room after a few days not coming home.

“Sungjong what are you doing? What’s up with this song so loud? Woohyun mom will complain.” Hoya had to shout to be heard.

“Me? I’m going out.” He turned around to give Hoya a sly smile when he turned the music off. “Don’t wait for me Hyung, I might not be sleeping home today.”

“The fuck?” Hoya said surprised as Sungjong made his way out of the apartment, singing on the top of his lungs as he danced from his bedroom to the door.

“Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself I’m so pretty

I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I’m too hot (hot damn)   
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I’m too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I’m too hot (hot damn)…”

____________________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol turned his laptop off and put inside of his backpack. He went to the bathroom to take a quick bath and once he came out dressed some jeans that would look good on him, together with a simple t-shirt. He put his dirty clothes and all the small things he still had around into his baggage and locked. Yeah, it wasn’t Sungyeol if he didn’t lie about something.

He left his keys on the table, picked all his stuff and left his room. His three roommates were waiting for him there. He said his goodbyes and invited them to visit Korea once he was settled. His manager took one of his luggage as he was going to help him go to the airport. His flight was soon and he needed to get there fast, he lived a bit far from the airport and he had to take a crowded subway with his luggage, in another word, not an easy task.

It took him more time than what he thought to arrive at the airport but he was able to board without problems, at least he didn’t have to wait much. The flight wasn’t that long too but he couldn’t sit still. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen once he arrived in Korea. He knew his friends would like the surprise and his presence would surely help Dongwoo calm down, but he was scared about Myungsoo reaction. He left without consulting him, he came back without saying anything too. Would the younger feel mad? Would he want to see him? Would he be ignored? Would he still want him as a lover? Would he break his heart once and for all? If that happened, he didn’t know what to do.

During the flight, those questions kept repeating themselves in his mind. Everything about Myungsoo was so full of questions, he was always so full of doubts before. _No Sungyeol, you thought a lot and you don’t have any questions now, you will be the one chasing after him._ He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony, last year it was Myungsoo trying desperately to make Sungyeol love him. He already knew that he liked Myungsoo, and he even tried to say that he loved the younger, even though Myungsoo always cut him off, but, now that he knew, the butterflies he felt in his stomach flapped their wings out of anticipation and made him seem and feel like a hopeless pathetic fool in love. He was thinking so deeply how to approach the younger that he didn’t feel the plane landing safely on the ground. 

He bought plane tickets without saying to anyone so he could surprise his ex-lover, but if everything went wrong he didn’t have a place to sleep, Yongin was far and expensive to go by taxi and it would be troublesome to go with his luggage too far. Maybe he could stay with Sungjong while Hoya was out, he would need somebody to listen to him if Myungsoo were to fuck up with him.

He hailed a taxi and gave the younger address to the driver. He spent all the way thinking what he would say, he was getting so nervous. He arrived at Myungsoo lux house around 9, paid for the ride and the driver kindly helped him with his bags until the front door and wished him good luck. He rang the doorbell and waited nervously for Myungsoo to open, but he got a bit disappointed when his miniature appeared instead.

“How can I help you?” The younger said and Sungyeol blinked for a moment forgetting how to talk.

“Hi Moonsoo, is your brother home?” The younger narrowed his eyes at him like Myungsoo usually did. _Fuck, I need to see him so badly._

“Which one?” _Is this kid fucking with me now? I don’t even know his older brother._

“Come on kid, you know me, I’m Sungyeol remember? I’m Myungsoo friend. Is he home?”

“I know exactly who you are. Wait here.” The kid said coldly and closed the door on his face. He waited a few minutes until Myungsoo mother opened up the door.

“Sungyeol omg, I’m sorry about Moonsoo behavior. Please get in.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mean to intrude, I need to talk to Myungsoo, is he home?” Sungyeol said in an awkward smile as he tried to look past her and see if his 'friend' was home.

“No, he isn’t, but you can wait for him. Myungsoo is bringing someone for dinner today, we are waiting for them, the more the merrier, right?” She smiled kindly at him but Sungyeol heart hurt, Myungsoo wasn't one to bring people home so would that person be a new lover?

“Yeah. Thank you.” He said quietly. “I hope you don’t mind my bags, I came straight from the airport.”

“Oh, not at all, do you want to take a warm bath while you wait for him? If you need some clothes you can grab whatever in his closet. You remember where everything is, right?” She asked as she made space for him to enter.

“Of course.” He said as he was taking off his shoes. He was thanking in his mind that Myungsoo mother was so nice to let him take a bath, he was kind of sweaty and he wouldn’t want Myungsoo to see him like that. He took a change of clothes from his backpack and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he came out all dressed up. He threw his dirty clothes on his backpack and examined his face in a mirror. No dark circles so no makeup. He was nervous but he wanted to look good too. He had just finished drying his hair when he heard two voices talking downstairs.

“I’m so tired, I could sleep for over a year.” 

“You’re overreacting hyung.”

“Myungsoo, idol life is no joke.” He heard the first voice scold.

 _What?_ Did he hear correctly? Is this Sunggyu hyung he was hearing? Why would he be here? He knew Myungsoo didn’t bring other friends home. What if after Christmas they sort of got together? But then Woohyun would have had called him crying by now right?  Sungyeol heart hurt and he felt his stomach clench out of jealousy. _No, gastritis no!_

“Myungsoo, Sunggyu, you finally came. How was your day?" Myungsoo mother asked but Sungyeol couldn't hear her.

“I hate dancing, I hate going to hospitals, I hate Woohyun panicking, I hate my life.” Sunggyu summarized in a whine.

“Mine was interesting, do you know Sunggyu hyung whined like a baby?” Myungsoo teased chuckling.

“I did not!” The older complained.

“You did. Hyung, it was just a twist, in two weeks you will be good as new.”

“I know, but I don’t want to, they’ll make me dance again." Sunggyu groaned and they laughed at him then Jisoo remembered Sungyeol.

“Son, you have a visit.” 

“A visit? Who would visit you if not me?” Sunggyu asked surprised.

“Sungyeol.” Moonsoo shouted coming inside the kitchen.

“Sungyeol is in Japan kid, and he is a hyung, be polite.” Sunggyu scolded but the kid ignored.

“Not anymore. He is in hyung room.” Both big brothers eyes went wide for different reasons. Sunggyu didn’t want to be seen there and Myungsoo wasn’t expecting to see Sungyeol so soon so he bolted upstairs, even though he felt totally unprepared to see the model. He opened the door ajar to see Sungyeol with watering eyes sitting in his bed. He had just showered and his sweet scent could be smelled from the door. He was wearing skinny jeans so tight that Myungsoo licked his lips and a gray oversized shirt with a deep v-neck that showed his collarbones. _Sexy._

“Myungsoo.” Sungyeol spoke in a broken voice.

“What are you doing here?” The younger asked surprised.

“I came early to see you. But I see that I did a big mistake. I thought… I…  after the past year I never thought you would break my heart this way, with Sunggyu hyung of all people.” He went up from the bed and zipped his backpack putting on his shoulders right after. “I shouldn’t have come, you should have told me you were hooking up with someone else, but after your message, I guess you wouldn’t anyway.” Sungyeol moved to the door but the younger blocked his way. “Don’t do this.” His tears fell and he quickly wiped them.

“No. You’re here now, this changes everything.” The younger said firmly.

“Now _you_ want to talk? Myungsoo please.” Sungyeol glared at him and then tried to pass him but Myungsoo stood his ground.

“No, no, no, NO! NO! Do you think you can just come and go as you please? Come, I’ll help you settle so we can talk without interruptions.” He grabbed the older wrists and ran downstairs not even noticing Sungyeol bags near one of the walls.

“Wait, my luggage.” Sungyeol stopped him and Myungsoo made a confused face. “I came straight from the airport.” The model admitted shyly and motioned his luggage with his eyes. Myungsoo picked one of his huge bags and ran for the door to put his shoes, and Sungyeol could only do the same. The younger actions were strange and he had a poker face on that made Sungyeol unable to exactly pinpoint what the other was thinking.

When Sungyeol came out of the house, the younger had already put the first bag in his trunks and was running to him to pick the second one. And, honestly, Sungyeol was not comprehending his behavior. Was he ushering him away so Sunggyu wouldn’t see him? Or he was excited about him being here? If so, why he would be excited if he had someone else? He gave up figuring that out and let the younger do whatever, he decided to wait and see even though he felt that his heart was breaking.

They entered the car, Myungsoo started driving, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sungyeol didn’t dare to move until Myungsoo decided to break the ice.

“You know where are you going to live already?”

“I don’t know yet, I came without a plan. I was only thinking about surprising you.” Sungyeol mumbled the last part but Myungsoo still heard it well.

“You should have told me, this isn’t the right time but I guess it can’t be helped.” The last part was mumbled and Sungyeol didn’t hear correctly, he started to play with his fingers nervously.

“You wouldn’t have answered me. You ignored me a lot last year.” Sungyeol spoke with a lot of hurt in his voice and Myungsoo didn’t have a retort to that.

“Well, I guess not.” Sungyeol was kind of feeling a bit humiliated now. He couldn’t identify what his ex-lover was feeling any more or he was imagining some shitty things right now. He decided not to speak anymore although he wanted to ask at least where they were going.

Soon Myungsoo entered some building, parked and said to get out of the car. He went for his trunks and took Sungyeol baggage’s out, picking one and running for the elevator. “Come on!”

Sungyeol followed him but Myungsoo didn’t say anything anymore until he stood in front of a door. He took a silver key from inside one of his pockets and with a trembling hand, opened the door and went inside, waiting for the elder to do the same but he just stood there.

“Aren’t you going in?” Myungsoo tried to pull Sungyeol inside by his wrist and Sungyeol offered resistance and stood his ground.

“Whose apartment is this? I don’t want to invade anyone home.” Myungsoo rolled his eyes and manhandled him inside, saying the owner wouldn’t mind. Once Sungyeol was inside he locked the door and put the key back in his pockets so Sungyeol wouldn’t run away.

“Take a look around tell me what you think.”

“Myungsoo what are you trying to do? Is this some rubbing things in my face now? I don’t want to be here if you are going to step so low.”

“Nothing like that. Just say if you like. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom that way and there is the kitchen.” Myungsoo was walking and pointing to things while Sungyeol just crossed his arms in annoyance.

“I didn’t come to see you for whatever this is. What are you trying to do? Please enlighten me because after last year I swear to god that I don’t understand you anymore.”

“I bought it, it's mine...” Myungsoo blurted. “…but it can be yours too.” He added and Sungyeol eyes opened up big, he needed a few seconds to think about the meaning of Myungsoo words.

“What? I don’t understand. Myungsoo, I can rent an apartment, what I really need is to talk to you. Have you gone crazy? ” Sungyeol spat with a bit of anger.

“I know, I know you’re probably dying to get over with that. You caught me a little unprepared though.. I thought you would come in June or July.” Myungsoo retorted apparently calm.

“UNPREPARED? Did I really hear that, Kim Myungsoo? You had freaking ten months to prepare, to sort out your feelings or whatever the hell you did.” Sungyeol raised his voice so he could express his anger at that.

“Shut up! Are you going to be screaming and cursing me? Because if you will, I think it’s better if I go home.” Myungsoo answered back calmly, barely batting his eyelashes.

“Fine.” Sungyeol said through greeted teeth. “Talk.”

“Ok…” Myungsoo suddenly got nervous. “A lot changed this year Sungyeol… but I want to talk about the apartment, and what’s going on in my life in general, first, if you don’t mind.” He waited for Sungyeol to say something but the oldest just kept silent, looking at him intently. “A few things happened home and my house is full of people now, Moonsoo started to invite his friends over and now I don’t have a quiet place to study, also I needed to think a lot about us but my family doesn’t let me alone to think in peace, they keep worrying and, with that, annoying me. So I bought this. This is where I have been going to study or think about what happened between us, this is my space and where I will have the privacy to do what I want and probably where we will have long conversations. It isn’t all set up yet but I will figure that out later”

“Ok. I could never do much at your place so nice to know that.” Sungyeol said but, as this didn't make much sense to him so, he decided to wait for more.

“The problem is, I can’t move completely out yet. My parents won’t let me because…, well you already know, there is no point in keeping a secret anymore, I have a lot of issues so they think I should be under their radar, they are so suffocating sometimes, but I want to become independent from everyone. I want to be auto-sufficient, I want to grow.”

“Just find a job and move out. You could work as a model, you know that work would be no problem for you.” The model offered a solution, hoping Myungsoo would get over with this topic quickly.

“No way in hell, I am a lot awkward to pose and you miss too many classes, I don’t know how you and Sungjong manage that crazy life. Anyway, another problem is I still haven’t paid the full price yet, I put a lot of money for the down payment and every month I pay a part, the price is high, my allowance can’t cover it all in the long run and I have been working my ass off, tutoring people to be able to keep it. Thanks to that since I came from Japan I barely had time to figure my shit out. In other words, I need to share this apartment for a while. Nobody but my uncle knows I bought this, I don’t want my family knowing about my intentions now. So if you could…" Myungsoo stopped to breathe deeply and gather courage, after all the past year he knew it was absurd to ask Sungyeol this but he needed him and Sungyeol needed an apartment. "Can you, you know, stay here? You need an apartment and I am sure it’s close to what you will need, I need to share this apartment to be able to pay in the long run, but I didn’t want to share with anyone else…”

“Wait, wait, wait a minute…" Sungyeol put his hands up to stop the younger and breathed deeply to try to understand. "I am not sure I can even comprehend what you are implying.”

“Let me be more clear, I want you to say to everybody that this is yours so nobody figures out that I took such big step before having a job. Also, my family is too overprotective and if Sunggyu hyung discovers he is going to pass the information along, also our friends will pester me by wanting to come here every time because Sungjong and Woohyun hyung want to force me to show my place. If you live here I can always come without having to make up excuses because they know you are, or were, I don’t know where we will stand now, my best friend.” Myungsoo explained nervously almost stumbling with his words.

“But they all know that we ‘fought’.” Sungyeol made air quotes with his hands. “What that’s even supposed to mean?” He got confused.

“Look, you help me pay this apartment until I graduate and find a job, in the meantime, this will become our space to figure everything privately. If everything fails you keep renting until I decide to move in and you move out, if we get back together and are, you know, good enough, eventually I can move in permanently.” Myungsoo blurted and Sungyeol widened his eyes.

“Wow, Myungsoo you’re crazy. I can’t believe that after a year ignoring me you came up with something like that, you’re basically saying date me and we’ll live together don’t date me and I’ll kick you out. That’s a new record of unexpected even for you, don’t you think?” Sungyeol complained, crossing his arms and giving the younger a pointed sharp look.

“I said eventually, not right off the bat, you’re thinking too far ahead. I just thought that if I need to share, it was better to do that with someone who I know it can handle me the best, in this case, you.” Myungsoo finished with a defeated tone.

“I don’t think you thought things through. What happens if nothing goes well between us? What if after that I fall in love with someone else and I want to bring my new lover home? Don’t you think it will be awkward? The last thing I want is to compare but I already went through this with Haeun, so it would be worse because you’d have access to my home since you’re the real owner.” Sungyeol pointed and Myungsoo gaze hardened.

“I can respect your privacy, I have always respected what you wanted to do. If that happens, you move, but nice to know that you’re thinking like that." Myungsoo said uncharacteristically angry. "But fine Sungyeol, I won't press you anymore with this matter, it is my mess so I should be the one to take responsibility. What was I thinking, right?" 

“That’s not it, I am just being realistic. Why you always go assuming things? I fucking hate that.” Sungyeol said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the tension there.

“Because when things involve you nothing goes or stays the way I want, excuse me if I am tired of that.” Sungyeol didn’t have words to retort so Myungsoo decided to continue. “Since it’s late and I don’t have the heart to leave you on the streets, you can stay here tonight, there’s a big mattress in the master room and some food, that I barely ate earlier, on the fridge." Myungsoo turned to leave but Sungyeol grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“You can’t be serious Myungsoo, you’re going to go just because I said this was crazy? We need to talk.”

“Don’t you think I don't know? Accepting or not I would have to go anyway, Sunggyu hyung twisted his ankle and I lured him to the hospital promising food; I have to take him to the dorms before his CEO goes berserk on him again or Woohyun hyung kills me later.” Myungsoo explained looking at Sungyeol hand holding his wrists.

“So, he…” Sungyeol had some hopefulness in his tone but Myungsoo decided to cut him off.

"Look, I am not stretching the conversation right now. Eat and sleep, you are tired, I will come here first thing tomorrow, I will help you move to wherever you want but keep the apartment a secret, I don’t want anyone messing with my business." Myungsoo jerked his wrist free and moved to the entrance so he could put his shoes on.

“Wait, can I trust you on that?” Sungyeol looked skeptically at him as he followed the younger to the door.

“Of course you can. I have always tried to be a good friend to you” Myungsoo turned his head to look at him briefly.

“That word hurts me Myungsoo, I didn’t come here to be just…” Sungyeol tried to reach for his hand but Myungsoo evaded.

“Well, you’ll be missing an opportunity to reach me easily to confront me about anything you want and solve things in the small amount of free time that I have nowadays. I am quite busy lately and if I had someone to share this apartment I could probably relax a bit more and, you know, have more time for everything else. But it’s fine, I can’t force you right?” Myungsoo threw him a half smile as he opened the door and got outside. “See you tomorrow, sleep tight.”

Myungsoo closed the door leaving Sungyeol frustratingly standing in the living room. His hands started to tremble slightly as he moved to his car. Gosh, Sungyeol came back, he couldn't believe that he was able to stay in Sungyeol presence without some sorts of collapsing. Even though he was proud of himself because of that, he felt that he would need much more guts to properly face Sungyeol and talk things out. He got his phone and made a call, he never bothered this person around this time but he was needing help.

"Hello? Myungsoo shi?" The voice on the phone spoke a bit surprised.

"Dr. Kan? Can I reschedule my next appointment?"

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to be able to make it?" The woman asked and he could hear some papers being shuffled.

"Actually, I am ready to talk about my last lover and why I was in the hospital. Can you help me? I need to talk about that fast." He sounded a bit desperate and Dr. Kan stopped a bit to take in the new information.

"I am packed."

"Fine, I'll wait for my turn then." Myungsoo sighed sadly. " Thank you for your time and sorry for calling this hour."

"Wait, I will try to exchange your appointment with another patient, but if I do that you'll have to drop other things and come, are you willing to do that?"

"Yes. I need advice urgently." Myungsoo perked up.

"Very well, I will call you back tomorrow. Good night Myungsoo shi." Myungsoo said his goodbyes and sighed relieved, and hoped his therapist could enlighten him somehow.

______________________________________________________________

Sungyeol was frustratingly standing in the living room and staring at the door for at least good five minutes. He gripped his hair tightly and tried to pull it. Myungsoo frustrated him to no end. He shouted angrily, his brain had wild thoughts going on and he was trying to process the conversation he just had with Myungsoo. How in the world could the other do such proposition? His thoughts were only interrupted by the loud growl that came from his stomach and only now he realized how hungry he was, he had barely eaten something on lunch and he wasn't very keen on airplane food, therefore he had been going around without food for quite a while. He decided to heat the food Myungsoo told him about and get some rest, he was about to get pissy at any moment and that wouldn’t be good for them; he could figure whatever later.

_Yeah, Sungyeol, eat and sleep, if he doesn’t come tomorrow, you can hunt him easily here, you’re back in Korea after all._

______________________________________________________________

Next morning Myungsoo unlocked the door and entered the apartment holding a bag of food for Sungyeol. He hadn’t the intention of coming so late but he overslept and he also wanted to duplicate the keys for Sungyeol to use later. If the model was set on not staying in his apartment he could at least come and go free if he wanted to meet him, because, if Myungsoo came there tired, there was no way Sungyeol would convince him to leave the comfortable mattress he bought to talk problems out.

He saw Sungyeol sprawled on the ground of the living room with his laptop on and plugged into the nearest socket with an expression that said his soul was flying out of his body and for a long time too.

“Sungyeol? Are you alright?” He asked softly as he got close to the model.

“You locked me up!” Sungyeol accused without moving, he didn’t seem to be too mad though, just out of it.

“I’m really sorry about that, I wanted to come here earlier but I overslept. I am too tired lately. I also had to stop by another place, it took longer than what I imagined.” Myungsoo used an apologetic tone.

“This is false imprisonment, I could sue you right now.” Sungyeol replied without much energy and Myungsoo chuckled, Sungyeol was kidding even though he seemed to be on another planet right now.

“I brought breakfast from that bakery that you love to bargain with you.” Myungsoo smiled and put a bag with a vast amount of food beside Sungyeol and that made the model to promptly sit up and look inside the bag.

“This…” Sungyeol bit his lips and looked at Myungsoo in the eyes. “Myungsoo this is…” Sungyeol was unable to finish his words.

“If you don’t want it I can eat it later.” Myungsoo said as he avoided the model eyes.

“No, I didn’t mean that. Of course I’ll eat, but this is.. this is exactly the same thing I bought you after we made love for the first time.”

“I didn’t think you would remember.” Myungsoo said as he scratched his nape and Sungyeol had to hold himself to not squeeze the younger cheeks. Myungsoo still could be as adorable as he was before.

“But I do.” He answered with a sincere smile.

“Nice to know. Now eat, you must be starving.”  Myungsoo said flatly and Sungyeol didn’t need to be told twice and started eating, but Myungsoo got quiet and Sungyeol was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence between them, so he decided to make a small chat for the time being.

“Gosh, I missed this kind of food. I gained a bit of weight in Japan at first so I had to watch my diet and sometimes I didn’t eat breakfast.” Sungyeol blabbered distractedly with his mouth full while Myungsoo observed him intently.

“You look fine though, actually you look…” Myungsoo thought about the proper word to say, he didn’t want to look like he was checking the model out even though he was a minute ago. “…bigger.”

“And you look hot with blonde hair and I am happy I am finally able to see it, I was so curious. Why didn’t you want to appear in photos?” Myungsoo looked at the ground and decided not to answer that and Sungyeol figured that moments like this would happen often. “I have been exercising.” He decided to bring the focus on him again.

“You didn’t need to, you were fine before.” Myungsoo assured, but the truth is that he wasn't sure if he preferred new Sungyeol or old Sungyeol body.

“I know, but there is a reason behind this, you’d know if you had read any of my messages.” Sungyeol said a bit bitter, but Myungsoo decided to ignore it, the model was right about that so he decided to change the subject.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Ask away.” Sungyeol said gulping some food than drinking a bit of juice.

“What were you doing on your computer? I don’t have internet connection yet.”

“Ahn that, I made a list.” Sungyeol wiped his mouth and pulled his laptop closer to them. “I was bored out of my mind so I decided to look everything in the apartment, by the way, I took a bath using your stuff, I hope you don’t mind.” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly and arranged himself to allow Myungsoo to have a better look at the screen.

“Sungyeol we shared much more than a bottle of shampoo since we met, there was no way I would get mad over that.” Myungsoo said rolling his eyes.

“Who knows? You locked me, you can do evil things now.” Sungyeol pointed and Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath in to let this statement go before speaking again.

“So what did you think? I mean, you lived alone before right? Do you think this apartment will fit me?” Sungyeol opinion was important after all and he knew more about living alone too.

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo for a moment. He spent his night on the most comfortable mattress that he has ever laid, even though it was on the ground. The first thing he did when he woke up, before realizing he was locked, was look through the windows to try to spot some Starbucks so he could go eat and that’s when he spotted some buildings he knew were related to law. There was the court near if he rode a bus down the avenue, he could even go by feet if he had time. It was also a nice neighborhood and was way closer from their college than his previous apartment.

Myungsoo brought him here, asked to share and say this could be his if he wanted, the apartment had a better location for him than for Myungsoo, which after almost all morning thinking made him conclude that the younger had a future that involved him somehow in mind, and the fact that Myungsoo didn't seem to consider them breaking up or not getting together reinforced that. So he probably still had a chance with him, he was really happy with that and his heart had been filled with hope all morning. So if they both played their cards correctly…

“Sungyeol? Are you there?” Myungsoo called him interrupting his thoughts and running a hand in front of the model eyes.

“Hm? What?” The model came back from his reverie.

“I asked twice what this list was about, you were just blankly looking at the walls.” Myungsoo said looking at him curiously.

“Oh, this is a list of everything lacking in this apartment. There is already a fridge, a mattress, a lamp and a microwave so I thought the next things to do should be: buy an oven, fix the closet doors and boards, buy hangers, bowls, chopsticks, and pans. There is also some lamps that need to be changed."

“Ok? Thank you for the suggestion but my wallet is a little bit thin lately.” Myungsoo said with a sad half smile.

“That’s why I will bring what I have and buy a few things more.” Sungyeol said with a satisfied smile.

“I said to stop with the gifts.” Myungsoo said in a scolding tone.

“What? No, don’t distort what I said, mister. How do you expect people to live here without those things? I saw your clothes all bundled in a corner, and mine are still on my baggage, we need to fix the closet and then do you expect to eat take out every day? I can’t get fat and it isn’t healthy either, you know I am not a master chef, but I know how to cook enough to keep us healthy.”

“Did you just said _we_ and _us_?” Myungsoo lifted his brows.

“Yes, I will be staying here.” Sungyeol smiled widely, showing his gums and almost blinding Myungsoo in the process, the younger felt his heart beating fast, he wanted to take some time to solve things with Sungyeol smoothly, but that could be the first step towards reconciliation.

 


	48. Japan Reactions – Myungyeol talk II - Bumping and shopping with Yadong - Surprised Sungjong - What?

 

 

 

**Present**

“See? I told you there are no mysteries about him moving. I bought this apartment for us with a lot in mind, even though I wasn’t sure about the future. There were a lot of possibilities...” Myungsoo said with a silly dimply smile on his face as if there wasn’t drama at all for almost a year.

“You are completely crazy. I don’t get your logic, you ignored him a year and bought an apartment for you two. If I knew you wanted to do that I would never have encouraged you. Your relationship is not healthy.” Sunggyu said shaking his head in disapproval.

“I kinda have to agree with hyung this time.” Hoya said looking at them with judging eyes.

“Because you and Woohyun hyung have a better relationship…” Sungyeol answered with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You can’t lecture us."

“I really wanted to be unbiased here but ignoring is bad, it doesn’t solve anything and for almost a year too. And of course we have, hyung can say he loves me or he hates me but the fact is he doesn’t ignore me the way Myungsoo ignored you. So, if I were you, I would have forgotten his sorry ass long ago.” Woohyun said matter of fact, grabbing some bottles of beers and pushing aside.

“Right hyung, because you could forget about Sunggyu hyung up till now.” Sungyeol sassed him and when Woohyun turned his head around and was about to retort Sunggyu cut him off.

“You just wait till I tell your mom and dad.” Sunggyu threatened. “They should know who pushed you into the hospital.”

“They know. Noona and Moonsoo too, you’re the last one to know.” Myungsoo answered calmly.

“And they are cool with it?” Sunggyu small eyes almost popped from his face in disbelief. “I can’t believe. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me first Myungsoo, I did my best to help you two to make up even though I could barely go out of the dorm. I feel so hurt and betrayed right now.” Sunggyu glared hard.

“I will tell you how it went but I don’t understand you hyung, you wanted me to keep a secret that we are somehow related if I were to tell you I had a relationship with Sungyeol he would have known.” Myungsoo retorted and Sunggyu lost his argument.” And you would have traveled to Japan to hit him until you put him in the ICU.”

“Well, you are right on that one.” The older admitted. “I am still thinking if I shouldn’t beat him right now, but maybe I should include you in the beating too.” Sunggyu finished with a glare and Myungsoo and Sungyeol eyed each other nervously.

“And I swear to god I might slap you all, I am not seeing a happy ending here. Is this a soap opera or something?” Sungjong growled crossing his arms in anger.

“I said we were all about drama.” Myungsoo answered meekly.

“Guys, I should take the chance to apologize to you all, I was so focused on graduating that I barely paid attention to your problems. I am such a bad hyung.” Dongwoo spoke for the first time in awhile and only now they seemed to have noticed his defeated state.

“Don’t be like that hyung, I should apologize too, I didn’t help you like a good dongsaeng would.” Sungjong said as he approached the pink haired boy and hugged him for comfort.

“I guess we all had a lot going on, I am also sorry for not being more constant in your life.” Woohyun smiled apologetically reaching out his hand and squeezing his cousin's knee.

“You can’t help that Hyunnie, your profession doesn’t allow you and you always wanted to be an Idol since you were five, you just admitted really late.” Dongwoo said with a goofy smile.

“I can’t argue over that.” Woohyun smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah and you were freaking out too, you cried so much that I had to type all your graduation project for you. You thought that since you were to graduate first we would forget you and I had to comfort you over and over and over.” Hoya added.

“I told you to never tell them that.” Dongwoo pouted and hit Hoya arm halfheartedly. “I look like an incompetent person now.”

“I don’t exactly care about that. But do you know how much weird feels I had over that time? I thought I would out my feelings at any moment and you would get angry, and even more sad, and would cry more, and you wouldn’t be able to finish your project. And that would mean more crying and you feeling more down and then it would be the apocalypse of tears.” Hoya said with big hand gestures.

“Stop it, you’re exaggerating this thing. I am not a crying machine.” Dongwoo complained.

“You would have to fight that title with Myungsoo.” Sunggyu said and his brother crawled to flick his forehead. “Yah!” The hamster complained once Myungsoo was back into his place.

“Dongwoo, there were days when you were so down that I had to sleep with you and there was no fucking involved, do you know how hard that was? You slept like a log, all wrapped around me when I had to spend all night thinking about bricks, toilets, lettuce, detergent or whatever to not get hard in front of you.” Hoya confessed with his ears completely red and all of his friend's jaws hung low, Dongwoo included.

“You naughty booooooooooooooooooooooooy, spill your story tooo!!! Omma and Appa are finally hitting off!” Sungjong clapped his hands excitedly. “Happy ending, happy ending!”

“Shut up you’re making me embarrassed, there is no story. We didn’t act on our feelings, there’s nothing much to spill.” Hoya avoided the others gaze and Dongwoo just stood looking at him dumbly, still in disbelief.

“Jesus Christ, I couldn’t possibly have imagined that that happened. Hoya, I feel you, bro.” Sunggyu sympathized with the younger boy and reached for him to bump fists.

“I feel you two.” Sungyeol reached for a bump fist but Sunggyu and Hoya looked at him doubtfully and Myungsoo chuckled at him being ignored. “Why are you laughing? You know what you did to me." Sungyeol complained.

“I don’t know why you’re bumping fists over that.” Woohyun rolled his eyes, to spend the night with the one that you love and pretend you don’t feel anything was just too dumb for him.

“Because is hard sleeping with your ass touching my dick, my bed at that dorm was freaking small.” Sunggyu shot a laser beam to Woohyun from his small eyes.

“Jong how about you? Did you get the person you told me about?” Sungyeol asked curiously.

“Of course. I don’t freaking know why I was worrying like that. He loves me deeply.”

“So you were dating at that time?” Myungsoo asked in a rare display of curiosity. “Who?”

“I don’t want to tell you now just because you hid your relationship.” Sungjong smirked and the doctor and the lawyer pouted. “Ooh payback is good.”

“Sungjong don’t do this. My curiosity.” Woohyun pleaded placing a hand over his heart and throwing a pitiful look over his younger friend.

“Haha, put your brain to work hyung, just like I did with mine.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Really?” Myungsoo perked up. “Thank you. Really, that means a lot! Even though I offered I was expecting you to say no.” He put his hand in the pocket and took out the copy of the keys. “Here, for you, I didn’t mean to keep you locked but it took some time for your keys to get ready. Since I had the keys to your apartment before I wanted to give you the keys to mine, even if you didn’t want to stay.”

“Awn… Myungsoo… thank you.” Sungyeol was going to melt anytime in a puddle of goo and noticing the meaningful glint starting appearing in his eyes Myungsoo decided to keep talking with an impassive voice.

“We are not going to be playing house though. For all the effects you’re the only one living alone here. I will come here when I need, which will not be too often too.”

“I thought you said you came here often.” Now Sungyeol was back into frustrated mode.

“Yeah, to study and to think stuff, but we are on college break, I don’t have to study that much for a while. What did you expect? Anyway, you can do pretty much what you want with the apartment but there are some rules I want you to follow.”

“Rules?” The model was dumbfounded, he didn’t expect Myungsoo to pull out something like that.

“Yeah rules. First one, if you want to do any kind of renewing you’ll discuss with me so we can talk about the costs.” _Simple, I can do that_. “Second, you won’t make copies of this key to anyone. The guys are my friends but I don’t want them coming and going as they please, it’s ok to invite but you’ll warn me so if I want to come, I’ll remember to ring the bell.”

“Fair enough till here.” The elder conceded.

“Third, buy a couch urgently, we’ll not share a bed in any hypothesis, I don’t trust your hands.”

“You used to like it and not only my hands.” Sungyeol crossed his arms a bit offended.

“And I got used to being without them.” Myungsoo retorted coldly and Sungyeol jaw opened, the Myungsoo he knew didn’t say things like these. “Fourth, I don’t care if you go to Alaska or Busan, if you leave Seoul I want to know which day you go, which day you come back.”

“Huh?” Sungyeol blinked confused, Myungsoo wanted to keep tracks of his whereabouts? Wasn’t that what jealous lovers did?

“So I can know if I get to have the apartment for myself only.” Myungsoo added with the most serious tone he could manage right now and trying not to look embarrassed about what he just said. Sungyeol could totally misinterpret. Actually, Sungyeol could get the right meaning and he didn’t want that.

“Ok?” Sungyeol answered a bit unsure what was the point of this last rule. “Anything you want.”

“Anything I want? Wow, how things changed.” Myungsoo said in a contemptuous tone.

“Myungsoo, why are you being like this? Tell me because I am kind of confused. I came here to talk to you and you dragged me to this apartment and offered it to me, I thought you were being nice and that was you doing an awkward attempt of being close again, but the moment I accept this deal, you start being all stern, sarcastic and cold.”

“Get used.. this is the new Myungsoo you have created.”

“I.. What?” Sungyeol was taken aback.

“You thought that I would be still the same fool in love after everything that happened? You are something.” Myungsoo let it out a dark chuckle.

“Then what’s the meaning of you going to Japan? I thought....”

“I didn’t go there to see you specifically.”

“Then what were you doing inside my college cafeteria?” Sungyeol retorted, his eyes narrowing.

“Killing time… y-yeah just… killing time.” Myungsoo stuttered and looked away from the model.

“You think I would believe that? I am not a genius but you don’t have to mock my intellect.”

“That’s the truth. I don’t even know what I was thinking when I went there ok? I only know I went and I regretted deeply.” The younger insisted.

“Myungsoo… that….”

“You don’t have to explain that Sungyeol. After I thought a lot I came to terms with it, since we were not dating I hadn't the right to expect anything from you and, by extension, I had no right to get angry or sad.” Myungsoo said trying to make it seem as if he got over that but Sungyeol could clearly see that the younger still was having problems dealing with it.

“Don’t try to lie to me, I saw in your eyes and I came after you and, and... that gorilla took you away before I could explain and apologize.” Sungyeol tried to put a soothing hand over Myungsoo shoulder but the younger swatted his hand away.

“Sungyeol, as I said before I was there to accompany my uncle on a business trip. He was busy and I had to kill time then I end up going to your college. That guy was only doing his job to take me back to my uncle.” The younger explained tiredly.

“Still, it was rude to interrupt our conversation.” The model complained.

“He was in a hurry, my uncle was waiting for me, he had another schedule to attend. You know what? I refuse to keep talking about my uncle bodyguard, we aren’t going to get anywhere by talking about him.” Myungsoo got up and walked to look through the window, giving Sungyeol his back.

“I know but I bear a huge grudge, I wanted to explain things so badly, I didn’t want you to go out having the wrong idea.” Sungyeol got up and followed the younger but stopped behind him.

“But I just said to you that I…” Myungsoo turned around and was ready to retort but was surprised by Sungyeol loud voice.

“NO. Stop interrupting me.” Sungyeol grabbed Myungsoo shoulders and shook him to make the younger pay attention to whatever he was going to say. “Stop saying it’s unnecessary and that you understand. I know it isn’t the truth. I saw in your eyes how to hurt you were. Even if you say you didn’t have any right to get jealous and hurt, I want to explain and I want to apologize because I think this is the right thing to do.”

“…” Myungsoo avoided the taller gaze and looked at the ground.

“Myungsoo, look at me. Let me explain looking into your eyes so you know that I am not lying.” Myungsoo kept in silence as he reluctantly looked back to the model. “That girl was responsible for helping me settle and fit within the other students.”

“That was a great help, right? She was doing her job more than well.” If Myungsoo words were acid Sungyeol would have holes on his body right now.

“I won’t lie, she was interested in me.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo took a breath in to try to stop the anger that was threatening to form in the pit of his stomach. “She tried many times to hook up with me and I said I had you in Korea and I even showed your photo. She backed off but still tried every now and then.”

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it.” Myungsoo tried to put his hands over his ears but Sungyeol pried them off.

“That day she managed to get my phone and started teasing me about the stuff I was searching on it. It was embarrassing and we were in the middle of people that not necessarily liked me, and after I tried to get my phone back, I end up knocking her on the ground and… I think you got the rest.”

“Unfortunately I got everything. Stop with this, I already said I understand.” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol to the side and walked to the other side of the room but Sungyeol followed him promptly, determined to get this through the younger head.

“YOU DON’T. You don’t. I have never had ANYTHING with her. I never had anything with any other person there. Even though we were not together I was, and I still am, totally committed to you. You’re the one that I want.”

“I don’t know if can I trust you on that. I thought what we had was beautiful and unique and everything else and then everything crumbled down in one night.” Myungsoo let his brave façade down for a minute and his voice came out small and hurt. “Everything was a lie.”

“No. Absolutely not. You can say I was a jerk for not telling you, or a coward or anything you want, but nothing on our relationship was a lie.”

“How it wasn’t? You didn’t truly want to be with me or else you would have figured something out to put me at ease before you left.” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol away and took a few steps away from him. “But no, you just said 12 hours before. Forgive me Sungyeol, but it’s hard to believe. I felt so played, I try to rationalize and I know it might not be what you wanted to do, but my heart couldn’t help but to disagree and feel that way.”

“I… I know I screwed up big time with you, but since that day I promised, I have never been dishonest about what I feel. Our relationship wasn't a lie.”

“Big time is an understatement Sungyeol, you have no idea of what I went through.” Myungsoo spat back and Sungyeol was getting angry, how could Myungsoo only think about what he went through? What about what he put Sungyeol through?

“But you hurt me too, although I don’t believe that it was payback. Yet I endured one year, doing my best to make you see that the distance wouldn’t matter, and now I am here, ready to try again.”

“I don’t want to try. I think it’s in our best interest to be friends again.” Myungsoo said trying to be firm but it seemed as if he wasn't very sure about that.

“Why?” Sungyeol asked in a small voice as he was caught up by surprise with that statement but he soon pulled himself together. “No. I don’t want that, I won’t accept that, I won’t let you think about that.” Sungyeol talked calmly at the beginning but with every sentence, his words became laced with anger as he raised his voice and his breathing intensified. “I waited what it seemed like forever, trying to show you that you were not being rejected, and being ignored as if I caught some contagious disease, to come back here and you want to be friends? Is it because you have another person? Is it Sunggyu hyung?”

“Sunggyu hyung?” Myungsoo scoffed. “Do you think I have a death wish or something? Woohyun hyung exists and he is ready to bite my head off if I lay a finger on hyung. Besides he is my hyung, ew, just no.” Myungsoo made the most disgusted face he could muster.

“In theory, I am your hyung too and you only dated older people.” Sungyeol argued still not believing. “Being a hyung is not a valid argument. And you brought him home too…”

“Argh Sungyeol, you can’t possibly get what you are even suggesting because there are things about us that I never shared with you and I won’t ever until he gives me permission. This is really not your business, you know we have known each other for longer than the rest of the guys combined, of course he’d know my family. And no Sungyeol, I am not dating _him_.” Myungsoo explained dryly and Sungyeol let it out a relieved breath at that, at least he wouldn’t have problems with his friend too. But the emphasis Myungsoo put in that pronoun made him raise a brow, was Myungsoo dating someone else? Maybe that girl Sungjong was bitching about.

“Then?”

“Sungyeol…” Myungsoo was about to explain what he meant by being friends when his phone rang in the apartment. With a quick glance at the caller Id, he sighed, why he had to be interrupted now? “Sorry, I have to take this one.” Myungsoo said apologetically and Sungyeol sighed and motioned to the younger to take the call. “Omma?”

‘ **Myungsoo where have you been? Dr. Kan secretary called me asking if you’d still want to have a meeting early. I thought your next session would be Thursday, what is this about?’**

“Something changed, I want to talk now. Did she said anything more?” He asked as he threw a quick side glance at Sungyeol that was looking and hearing him intently.

‘ **That another patient wasn’t going to make to his appointment and she could see you instead. Today, around 2PM**.’

“Oh, that’s… that’s nice to hear.”

‘ **What should I say? Are you going or…?”**

“Of course I’ll go. I’ll grab something to eat and then I’ll be on my way.”

‘ **OK then. Come back home early, it’s Jongwan mother birthday today and we will go to her place for dinner, Sunggyu and Sungyeon can’t make it so you can’t get off the hook.'**

“Ok, I get it. Love you. Byee.” Myungsoo hangs up his phone and placed back in his pants. “Sorry about that.”

“That’s fine… But back to the topic…”

“I can’t stay any longer Sungyeol. I have to meet someone in an hour, so I have to fly.” Myungsoo said as he walked to the door.

“Who are you going to meet?” Sungyeol asked with a bit of jealousy.

“Someone that is helping me with something important.” Myungsoo started to put on his shoes.

“Something important? What?”

“It’s not for you to know right now.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to tell you, are you Sungjong and Woohyun hyung now?” Myungsoo asked annoyed.

“Can we talk later?”

“Well, not today. I have family matters to attend.” Sungyeol crossed his arms and pouted, not pleased by that. Myungsoo used to tell him everything if the model insisted a bit so why he was hiding stuff? That was suspicious.

“What’s the face? You really didn’t expect me not to attend a birthday celebration of someone in my family to be here talking to you right?” Myungsoo asked with an amused mock smile on his face.

“I know I can’t compete with your family, I just didn’t like that we had to interrupt this conversation.” The model explained.

“Look...” Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some stress before continuing. “You should know by now that I changed, I am confused, I am conflicted, I'm not comfortable around you that much anymore and I feel as if my heart is made of ice right now. After we broke up the way we did, I think I shouldn't spare a look at your face.” Myungsoo said sternly looking at the model that had his shoulders slumped. “But...”

“But...?” Sungyeol encouraged with a hopeful expression.

“We were already in this situation before. You were confused and even so, you gave me a chance to steal your heart. I feel like I owe you so... being friends... it's your chance to make me comfortable around you again, to make some parts of the old Myungsoo come back, to melt my heart. It's the only thing I can offer you at the moment, while we figure it out stuff. If you don't want to be friends I can understand but I won't know what to do. I can't treat you the same anymore simply because I am a different person now.”

“I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your lover.” Sungyeol said firmly, he had to make sure Myungsoo knew he was not here to play friends.

“I...” Myungsoo was about to argue over that but Sungyeol continued speaking.

“But it seems like you need to be reminded why you fell in love with me so I'll accept that chance. I will melt your heart, then I will mend it and after that, I will take such good care of it that you will never ever, ever think about pushing me away again.” Sungyeol was confident and Myungsoo stopped a moment to see in the model eyes the flame that lit up.

“Bring it on.” The younger challenged.

“You bet I will.” It was not like he was able to talk about everything with Myungsoo yet but he decided to grab this chance and work things slowly with the future doctor.

“I got to go now.” Myungsoo said as he opened the door, before turning around to speak with the model one last time. “See you later Sungyeol.”

“See you Myungsoo.” Sungyeol opened his arms to give Myungsoo a hug since it was something they often did before but was halted before he could get closer.

“Don't push it, I won't let you touch me in any way.” Myungsoo spoke coldly as he rested a hand on Sungyeol chest to keep him from hugging before going around and out of the apartment.

Sungyeol sighed deeply. It's not like he was waiting for Myungsoo to welcome him with open arms, that's why he found strange the younger offering him an apartment and all, but he surely underestimated how difficult it would be to deal with Myungsoo and get back together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol was bored, he had nothing better to do if Myungsoo wasn't with him and he wasn't in the mood to see the boys yet. He looked around the apartment once again, there was nothing there and he needed desperately some essential things like shampoo, the internet, a washing machine and, as Myungsoo said a couch.  So he decided to spend the day shopping for the things that would be absolutely needed and go take a good look around the neighborhood.

The first thing he hunted was a convenience store where he could buy food and other necessities, not that he would do grocery shopping now but he would surely need food for dinner time, or tomorrow. The second thing he did was to find a subway station so he could go to the mall, there was this gigantomous department store there and he could look for and try some couches.

He spent his afternoon there, taking some pictures of furniture and sending to Myungsoo, asking if he agreed with the style and color but the younger was not answering. _If you ignore me again Kim Myungsoo, I swear to god..._ Those were Sungyeol thoughts every time he checked his phone. After an hour of testing some couches, he gave up and decided to look for a washing machine and after he chose one he decided to look for a bed frame. He didn't like sleeping on the ground even though there was a comfortable mattress underneath him.

Sungyeol didn't know the size of the mattress but decided to measure taking into consideration his height, so he would just lay on the beds being displayed and see if it was around his size. He was quite concentrated on his new task and couldn't possibly predict that two of his friends were shopping in the same store. He knew that Dongwoo was preparing to move out of his auntie house, but didn't know he already did that and, as always, dragged Hoya to help him with whatever he wanted to do.

Hoya was pulling a cart with pillows and bed sheets, looking a bit bored, while Dongwoo was looking for some bedside table when the oldest of the two spotted the model.

“Hoya... Look that way, doesn't he look like Yeollie?” Dongwoo pointed the tall person with his chin.

“What are you saying? Sungyeol is in...” Hoya looked at where Dongwoo pointed and saw the model jumping on a bed and saying something to the saleswoman accompanying him and then moving to another one and doing the same. “...in here?” Hoya finished rather dumbly.

“Omg, it's him Hoya, why he didn't tell us he was coming? Didn't Jong said he was going to send a message?” Dongwoo said as he grabbed one of Hoya short sleeves and shook it.

“I don't know? Want to confront him?” Hoya asked with a smirk.

“You think we should?” Dongwoo asked a bit unsure.

“Come on, I know you want it too.” Hoya grabbed Dongwoo collar and pulled the older along with the cart till where Sungyeol was. He left the cart in the older hands and jumped in bed on top of Sungyeol, making Dongwoo and the girl gasp and Sungyeol let out a painful growl.

“What's this? Off of me!” Sungyeol tried to push the body off of him but Hoya kept trapping him there until he felt Dongwoo's hands prying him off. “Are you insane?” Sungyeol asked angrily, sitting up in bed before looking at his attacker. “Hoya hyung, Dongwoo hyung...” Fuck, they weren't supposed to see him yet. “Surprise?” He said sheepishly.

“Sungyeol...” Hoya replied with a stern tone.

“You guys know each other?" The saleswoman asked a bit relieved that she didn't need to call security.

“Can you excuse us? If we need your help we'll call you.” Dongwoo asked softly and the girl bowed and left them.

“Sungyeol, what are you doing here? Didn't you promise to send Sungjong a message so we could gather and bring you from the airport? He will get upset because you didn't warn us again.” Hoya looked at him a bit angry and Dongwoo too but with disappointment.

“First of all, hi, it's nice to see both of you too.” Sungyeol said sarcastically as he got on his two feet to look at the two friends in front of him. “Secondly, I was supposed to send a message but where would you guys take me? Where would I live? I am sorry that I didn't send a message about my arrival but I thought a roof over my head was more important.”

“Hoya, he has a point. Let's forget about everything else ok?” Dongwoo then turned to give Sungyeol a big and tight hug. “Yeollie, I missed you so much, when did you arrive? Where are you staying?”

“Hyung, I missed you so much too...” Sungyeol hugged the older back just as tightly, missing Hoya eyes twitching a bit. “I arrived last night. I am staying in a hotel for the time being.” Sungyeol released Dongwoo and opened his arms at Hoya, he was already used to lying through his teeth.

“Oh... at least it's not been that long.” Hoya said and went to hug the tall model too. “You should give the others a call, they are going to be upset. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was looking for furniture. I found a good apartment this morning but it doesn't come with furniture so I have to buy my own this time. What are you guys doing here?”

“The same, I told you I was going to move from auntie place right? This is my last week free before I start my job and I don't want to keep freeloading. It's time to be on my own so I am buying stuff to fill the apartment.” Dongwoo answered with a big proud smile on his face.

“I know how it feels, although living alone is a bit lonely it also has its perks. How the guys are doing?” Sungyeol said as he turned around to take a picture of the bed and send to Myungsoo.

“What are you doing?” Hoya asked and Sungyeol turned around already with a lie on the tip of his tongue.

“Do you really think I know a thing about decoration? I am sending to my mom. If she likes it, I'll buy.” Sungyeol answered and started to follow both boys when they started to move.

“The guys are fine. I mean, more or less. Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun looked drained at the end of the semester. They are giving their all to debut and they are starting to get cranky towards each other. They don't say but I think some fights have been going on between them for a couple of months.” Dongwoo explained.

“Oh, Jesus, when Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun hyung will stop that shit?” Sungyeol asked as he rolled his eyes. “What about the others?”

“I know right?” Dongwoo agreed as he picked a photo frame to look at. “I am fine now, the graduation ceremony is in a few days, I think I am going to cry. Hell, I am already crying.”

“Dongwoo-ah, we have talked about this before right? Our friendship will still go on strong, no matter what.” Hoya patted the older boy hair gently before continuing the conversation. “I don't really know about the others, we invited Myungsoo to a gaming marathon but he didn't reply yet, I guess he is busy. And Sungjong I don't see since yesterday lunch.”

“He didn't come back yet? Should we go to the police?” Dongwoo turned at them with a concerned look on his face after he managed to dry a few tears he shed.

“No. He said to not wait for him yesterday, he should be hanging out with one of his friends.” Hoya assured, not a bit worried about his cousin disappearance.

“Yeah, I wouldn't do that. Maybe he found himself a date.” Sungyeol giggled pleased to know that Sungjong followed his advice.

“What?” Hoya gasped in shock and Sungyeol quickly understood that Sungjong might not have talked about that with Hoya. The older cousin sometimes treated Sungjong as a baby that wasn't allowed to date yet.

“I was just joking ha ha ha. Jongie dating right? Who would manage to steal the maknae heart?” Sungyeol tried to stifle his laughter, maybe Sungjong didn't want to tell Hoya yet.

“NO, just NO.” Hoya expression was rigid like a strict father.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Dongwoo looked at Hoya like a disapproving wife.

“No, he can't...” Hoya was ready to argue but was cut by Sungyeol.

“What's with your guy's attitude? Acting like you are his parents or something? He is just a few years younger, just chill, he is old enough to take care of himself.”

“Well, I'll never have a kid so I might as well adopt him. If Sungjong is away from his parents then I will take care of him.” Dongwoo said coolly before walking further down the corridor to pick a lamp for his room.

“Sungjong started calling us omma and appa to tease us, I guess Dongwoo is taking this too seriously.” Hoya explained.

“Chill hyung. If Sungjong didn't like it he would tell you two to fuck off of his life, you know how he is. Why don't you try calling him here? We can eat something and catch up a bit.” The model suggested.

“I like your idea.” Dongwoo shouted from a few meters away.

“Ok let me try.” Hoya pulled his phone to make a call. At the same moment, Sungyeol phone rang and he tried to answer as fast as he could, it was Myungsoo finally talking to him.

 **“Hi. What's up with so many furniture pictures? What do you want? I was kinda busy.”** Myungsoo asked as soon as the call connected.

“I'm trying to buy furniture, and I sent you the pictures so you could help me choose it.”

 **“Oh. Now I get it.”** Myungsoo seemed to get more interested. **“Did you sit on the couches? Are they comfortable enough for you to sleep on it? I think I liked the white** one, **if you liked you can buy that, but how much it costs?”**

“Don't worry about that, it will be on me. The white one is comfortable but I don't think I want that one... I don't want to get worried about dirtying it. I think they have brown and gray what do you suggest?”

 **“Grey then. I hope it is comfortable. It would be nice to watch films sprawled on the couch.”** Myungsoo tried to sound as if he was not a tiny bit worried about Sungyeol comfort even though he was the one who dictated the couch for him.

“It is, it is like you sink into it and you don't want to get out anymore. Listen, I want to buy a bed frame too, do you like the black one I sent? Or do I pick the white one? If you choose the white one I'll buy black bed sheets.”

 **“I liked the white one more, is it expensive? I still haven't made the calculations about how much money I can use for this.”** Sungyeol felt Myungsoo worrying over money on the phone again and then he saw Hoya and Dongwoo coming back to him, each one from a different direction.

“I say to not worry about that. Look, I got to go, I bumped into Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs and maybe I'll meet Sungjong later. When are you free? Maybe you can have a quick bite with us or...”

 **“I don't know, I have grandma birthday later.”** Yeah right, Sungyeol totally forgot about that.

“Ok then. I'll look around more and I'll send more messages if I want to buy anything else.”

 **“Ok, see you later then, bye.”** Sungyeol turned off the phone a little disappointed when the boys finally got close to him.

“Whats up with the face?” Hoya asked as he got closer.

“Nothing, my mom said I had bad taste but she said I could buy a few things.” Sungyeol lied and by the way both of his friends laughed, they seemed to believe that. “Anyway, did you managed to talk to Sungjong?”

“Ah, yeah, I couldn't reach him.” Hoya said looking once more to his phone and wondering if he pressed the wrong numbers. No, he didn't, the number was saved on his phone for years now.

“Oh, that's ok I'll try to call him tomorrow, don't say anything yet. Now I'll go buy my stuff, can we meet in an hour? We can catch up.”

“Sure.” Dongwoo assured already dragging Hoya out of Sungyeol way.

Sungyeol ordered a washing machine, a couch, a bed frame and a huge tv for now and the store promised to deliver at Sungyeol place in a few days. Dongwoo and Hoya bought smaller things, that they could take home by themselves, and filled Dongwoo trunks with what the blue-haired bought. Dongwoo proudly showed his car to Sungyeol and asked if the model would want a ride later, but Hoya made X hand motions and Sungyeol could guess the other was still traumatized by the ride on Dongwoo's birthday.

“The last break I got my license, I don't have a car yet but if I am hanging out with Dongwoo, I drive. It's safer.” Hoya explained making the older pout and shove him half-heartedly.

They sat at some cafe and talked a lot about whats going on in their lives and at some point they started asking what was Sungyeol plan to make Myungsoo talk to him again and that left Sungyeol sad. He couldn't quite grasp the other behavior yet so he just asked if the guys would mind if he focused on solving his problem with Myungsoo for some time. The boys once more asked what was going on and Sungyeol just shrugged so they wouldn't ask too much. They end up giving him pats on the shoulder and pitying looks that Sungyeol didn't like much, but what he could do?

They end up talking for hours until he got interrupted by a phone call. No ordinary phone call, his mother phone call. Once he excused himself, his mother screamed on the phone so loud that the other boys could hear how ungrateful son he was and her complaints about why he hadn't shown his face in front of her yet. Sungyeol could barely talk, his mother was utterly pissed that he came back to Korea and didn't say anything to her. Long story short, she said she wanted to see his face first thing tomorrow.

Sungyeol winced, if Daeyeol didn't rat him out of his own free will, his mother certainly pried the information out of him. Cool, another problem for him to deal with, at least once he spent some time with her things would be solved, but for that, he would need to go to Yongin first thing tomorrow and with that, his conversation with Myungsoo would be postponed as well.

After Sungyeol assured that he could solve his problems with his mother without being decapitated by her, Dongwoo said he should go home to settle the stuff he just bought, because, from next Monday on, he wouldn't have time anymore. Sungjong sent a message saying he would be meeting someone soon, so the boys decided to go home, and even offered Sungyeol a ride, but he just said he needed to go grocery shopping before he could take his things from the hotel to the apartment and that he would give them his address after he was all settled up.

Once he was alone, he remembered Myungsoo WTF rules, he had to inform his every move to the younger. Not that he minded to tell him, but being demanded that was a bit weird, considering all that talk about being friends and everything. He decided to do some grocery shopping and prepare himself for his trip to Yongin to kill time so he could go personally inform Myungsoo. When he finished he sent a message to the younger, he figured that around this time maybe he was already free.

**Lawyeol: Hey, I want to talk to you about something important.**

**Skinsjipsoo: I said I didn’t have time today, I am in the middle of my grandma birthday.**

**Lawyeol:** **Can you come out for five minutes? I’ll go wherever you are, I need to talk to you and I prefer to be face to face to avoid misunderstandings.**

**Skinshipsoo: Sungyeol we can talk tomorrow.**

**Lawyeol:** **We can’t. If we don’t talk today, tomorrow you will have a surprise and will get even angrier at me. It was you that set up the rules, not me.**

Reading this Myungsoo finally relented. **Skinshipsoo: I am at XXXXXXXX street. There’s a bakery near here. How long do you take?**

**Lawyeol:** **I’ll call you when I am close.**

Half an hour later Sungyeol sent a message to Myungsoo and the younger found an excuse to go out of his grandma apartment and meet Sungyeol on the bakery. It didn’t take Myungsoo five minutes to get there and he saw Sungyeol sitting at a table with a cup of juice that he was not really drinking.

“Here I am.” Myungsoo said as he sat in front of Sungyeol. “Talk.”

“Did you like the stuff I bought?” Sungyeol started with the small conversation but Myungsoo wasn't going to have that.

“Direct to the subject.” Myungsoo took away Sungyeol juice, sipped on it and glared at him.

“O-ok. Something happened today. Daeyeol ratted me out to my mom.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo furrowed his brows.

“I can’t believe, you made me go out of a family celebration to complain about something that you could have done through messages or not at all. What the hell do I have to do with that?” Myungsoo complained.

“You’re not understanding, he told her that I am back in Korea and she called me a couple of hours ago and demanded to see me.”

“Meaning?” Myungsoo asked impatiently.

“I’ll have to go to Yongin first thing tomorrow.” Sungyeol explained and waited for Myungsoo reaction but, before the younger could give any, the model heard his name being called.

_Lee Sungyeol. Your order is ready._

“I didn’t have dinner yet so I took advantage that I am here to order something. Wait a minute, I’ll come right back.”

_________________________________________________________________

Sungjong and his boyfriend were giggling together, walking down the street as they were talking about some funny moment that happened in the movie they just watched when Sungjong felt hungry. They decided to buy some treats to eat so they were going toward a cute bakery in a less busy area.

As they were getting close, Sungjong noticed someone he knew was inside. Myungsoo sat on the table alone playing with a cup of some beverage and biting a straw distractedly, he seemed lonely so Sungjong asked his boyfriend if they could stop by to talk to him for a bit and the other allowed as long as it wouldn’t take too long.

They entered the place and tried to pass some people to get to the table Myungsoo was sitting when Sungjong gasped at what he saw. Out of nowhere, Sungyeol appeared walking between people, going towards Myungsoo with a tray in his hands.

“I am not sure if I am going crazy and seeing things because I really want them to happen, or this is really happening and I should get mad because I didn’t know.”

“What do you mean?” His boyfriend looked at him and then to where Sungjong was looking.

“That one is Sungyeol hyung, he was supposed to be in Japan, why is he here? I asked him a few days ago and he said he didn’t know when he was going to come back.” The model explained.

“Isn’t this good? You said you missed him.“ His boyfriend looked at him not understanding Sungjong point.

“I did, but look at the other sitting in front of him. That is Myungsoo hyung, they weren’t talking at all last year.”

“I think you told me something about it.”

“Yeah, I can't understand why they are together here, I thought it would take a while for them to… Oh god, Sungyeol hyung held Myungsoo hyung hand.” Sungjong got so surprised he stopped breathing.

His boyfriend looked at them before guessing aloud. “Are, or were, they boyfriends?”

“No. I mean, I ship them together really hard, I think they were made for each other, but officially they aren’t even gay, omg, omg, omg.” Sungjong was about to clap his hands excitedly when his boyfriend caught them and stopped him.

“You’re going to get their attention. What if they are on a secret date?”

“I don’t think they are dating, look, Myungsoo hyung crossed his arms and he seems a little angry. Maybe they are still fighting.” Sungjong deflated and put his hands down.

“I think the look on Sungyeol shi eyes says he is apologetic. Maybe Sungyeol-shi wanted to concentrate on solving their problems before meeting the rest of your friends.” The boy came up with a theory.

“Do you really think that? No wonder you’re my boyfriend.” Sungjong smiled brightly with a fond look in his eyes. “Anyway they are close so I don’t think Sungyeol hyung will take that long to make up and meet us. Let’s go somewhere else, I don’t want to interrupt them.”

“What about going home with me? We can eat and then we can relax together in my room.” The guy offered a bit shyly.

“Are your parents going to be there?” Sungjong asked a bit surprised.

“When they ever are?” The guy winked at Sungjong and the model smiled slyly.

“What are we waiting for?” Sungjong asked and pulled his boyfriend away.

_______________________________________________________

Sungyeol sat down with his food in front of Myungsoo again and the younger promptly talked. “So are you going to leave?” Myungsoo asked in a stern voice.

“No, because this is not leaving. I have to go to Yongin to meet my family Myungsoo.” Sungyeol explained tiredly. Myungsoo sighed deeply, clearly disappointed. “Look, I prefer to get over that quickly, I need to see my family and talk to my mom. I will go there first thing in the morning and then I should be back around Wednesday. I think that’s enough and we could spend the rest of the week talking and on the weekend I can meet with the guys. Because I will be back to work around next Monday, I think.”

“Monday? It’s like you will have only a week of break and I will barely see you again, how are supposed to sort anything out?” Myungsoo was surprised with that news too.

“I know, but this photo shoot was scheduled for a couple of months already, I don’t want you misunderstanding me so that’s why I am telling you with some time in advance.” Myungsoo looked down glaring at the table. “Look.” Sungyeol reached for his hand. “I can’t stay far from the spotlight too much because I already spent a year away. I will work but I will also have more days off than what you imagine. Trust me on that.”

“Last time you said you would have time to see me you didn’t come.” Myungsoo pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, clearly upset.

“I know, and I get so angry when I remember that, it was not my fault though. My company here is aware that after what happened in Japan I need a break from working too much and since I am known here my schedule is more manageable.” The model assured him.

Myungsoo features softened, it seemed that he was coming to terms with that, but wasn’t totally fine yet, so Sungyeol decided to try another way. “Myungsoo, our financial situation is really different but now we have teamed up for the apartment, so you have to be understanding. I have a plan for the long run too so if I make money now I will be able to relax in the future.”

“I am understanding about that, but I also have my responsibilities, I don’t know if we’ll be able to match our free time. How are we supposed to hang out and try to figure our relationship, if we don't have time for each other?” Myungsoo was glaring a hole at the table and Sungyeol couldn't help to think that even in his upset state the younger looked cute, maybe he was like that just because he didn't like the thought of being separated again, he was like that before, and, if that was the reason, it gave a bit more of confidence to Sungyeol.

“Are you going to miss me?” Sungyeol asked with a hopeful smile on his face and Myungsoo scoffed and gave him a curt 'no'. “We can talk over the phone, I can call you every day if you want to.” Sungyeol offered.

“Sungyeol, I am able to live without you, I don't need to hear the sound of your voice to be happy. If you are thinking about solving anything by phone stop right now. If isn't face to face I don't want to talk so don't call me, don't text me.” The younger said already getting up.

“What?” Sungyeol was a bit taken aback by that answer.

“You heard me, now I have to go back to my family and you should go prepare to see yours. Good night.” Myungsoo finished Sungyeol juice and left the bakery before Sungyeol could say anything, he just sat there with his jaw opened low and his food getting cold. _What the fuck?_

So if he could infer anything from today it was: if he gets out of Seoul, it doesn't matter the reason, he would be instantly ignored. Fuck, Myungsoo was going to make things really impossible. 

 


	49. Phonecall - Rehab - Myungyeol Talk III

 

 

It was Thursday and Myungsoo didn't receive any call or message from Sungyeol just like he instructed, but this didn't mean he would stop glaring at his phone. Sungyeol said that he would come back Wednesday and a day already had passed and there was no Sungyeol in the apartment and no message or phone call missed on his phone. He had meant that he didn't want to solve their issues by phone, simply because he wouldn't be able to look at Sungyeol eyes and search for the truth in it, but he probably had hurt the model when he said he didn't need to hear his voice to be happy. It was total bullshit and of course Sungyeol could call him to talk about anything but their problems. But he guessed the way he expressed himself made Sungyeol think that he was not allowed to call at all and now he was left without knowing when the model would return.

He rolled on the mattress and made a big pout with his lips, Sungyeol didn't sleep there enough to leave his smell on the pillows and sheets, if anything, his own smell was stronger since Sungyeol used his hygiene products. After five more minutes debating with himself he decided that since he was the one responsible for this situation, he would call Sungyeol, still, every time his thumb was about to hit call, he would chicken out.

 _Wae, wae, wae? No Myungsoo, you can't chicken out._ He scolded himself and finally called the model that after a few rings finally picked up.

“Hello.” Sungyeol answered a bit sleepily.

“…hi.”

“Hi”. Sungyeol sounded as if he was trying to awake himself now that he identified the voice that was speaking to him.

“Hi.”

“Are you going to keep saying hi or do you want something else? I was kind of sleeping.” Sungyeol mumbled lazily on the phone.

“I called you because… because…” The younger stuttered, now that he called he still hadn't the guts to ask the things he wanted to know.

“Because?” Sungyeol encouraged.

“We didn’t finish discussing the apartment, yeah that’s it.” Myungsoo blurted and he instantly regretted saying that, it seemed so dumb.

“But why do I get the feeling this is not the reason you called me?” Sungyeol asked in a serious tone but he chuckled inside.

“What are you even implying…” Myungsoo mumbled over the phone, his cheeks getting a bit warm even though Sungyeol couldn't see.

“Then, what about the apartment?”

“We didn’t establish how we are going to pay things.”

“Oh that, send a message with the amount I should collaborate with.” Sungyeol answered. "Now if you excuse me..." If Myungsoo was going to be beating around the bush Sungyeol preferred to sleep, he had about a year to catch up.

“Wait, what about the things inside?” Myungsoo asked afraid that the model would hang up and Sungyeol groaned on the other side.

“Myungsoo, if you want to talk about the apartment, it can wait till I go back or at least it can wait till I am fully woken up. So, if you don't have anything else to ask me, please, can I just get back to sleep? I am tired and sleep finally appeared on an almost normal time of the day.” Myungsoo briefly looked at the clock, it was 8:30 PM, Sungyeol was sleepy really early, but then he probably was tired because of the year he spent in Japan. He must have had many sleepless nights there so Myungsoo decided finally get to the point but Sungyeol was already impatient on the other side of the line. “That's it, I am hanging up.”

“Wait, wait!” Myungsoo pleaded and although there was silence and, he didn't know if Sungyeol had the phone off of his ear, with a bit of concentration he was able to hear Sungyeol soft breathing. “When that's going to be?”

“What?”

“When are you going to come back?” Myungsoo finally asked with all the words. “I thought you would come back yesterday but you still haven't come.” His voice was low and he couldn't hide the disappointment in it.

“Were you waiting for me?” The model asked cautiously but didn't receive an answer and that made him lose his patience again. “Ok Myungsoo, you don't want to answer my questions, I won't answer yours too. Good...”

“I was. I waited all day.” Myungsoo said blushing furiously. “There satisfied?” He said then stuffed his face on the pillow while he waited for the model answer that took some time to come.

“I wasn't sure if I could call you to say that things changed, I'm sorry, I already broke a rule right?” Sungyeol asked a bit sad and Myungsoo rolled on the mattress to be able to speak again.

“No, I am the one sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said, I don't want to solve things by phone, but it doesn't mean you can't call me to talk about other things.” Myungsoo bit his lips.

Sungyeol sighed on the other side of the line, he was too sleepy to even try to understand the contradiction Myungsoo was being, but in order to preserve his calm and sleepy state, he decided to let it go. “I don't know when I will come back. But it's going to be before Monday.”

“Did something happen?” Myungsoo asked with a bit of concern on his tone.

“No, mom insists on having me here until my last day of break. She wants to baby me while she can, not only because we were apart for a year but because I finally was able to explain all of Haeun situation.”

“I see.” Myungsoo said as he looked at the ceiling thinking about what Sungyeol just said, he didn't know why Sungyeol still had to talk about this with his mother when it happened more than a year ago. At the same time, he was glad that he talked, it gave him the impression that Sungyeol was in for solving all his loose ends and he liked this, but if the model was gonna stay more than expected in Yongin he could do nothing but wait for him to come back. “I think I should let you rest then. Good...”

“Wait.” Now was the model stopping the younger from hanging up? “I can call you tomorrow right?”

“I don't know... if... if you want to...” Myungsoo wanted but didn't want to sound like he wanted the model calling him.

“Of course I'd want to, I loved hearing you today even though I am too tired to have a long conversation right now. I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk more ok?”

“Ok, I should...”

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol called once more and after a minute or two that neither of them spoke a thing, Sungyeol finally talked again. “I miss you.” The model breathed softly and Myungsoo could actually hear the sleepy longing in his voice. “Good night.”

Sungyeol hang up the phone and Myungsoo looked at the phone as if he was waiting for it to start moving in his hands while a warm feeling appeared in his chest. He should be careful after all Sungyeol had every mean to get inside his heart again without solving their problems and insecurities. But as long as Sungyeol didn't know that, he could pretend that he had the upper hand now.

________________________________________________________________

The next day Myungsoo didn't separate from his phone at all, not even for taking a bath, and his parents looked at each other as if they were asking what was this weird behavior. They were in the middle of lunch when Sungyeol called him and Myungsoo almost dropped the phone trying nervously to connect the call only to speak with a serious tone. Moonsoo kept staring at his brother with narrowed eyes and Myungsoo had to go out of the table to talk to the model, taking his plate with him.

He put Sungyeol on speaker when he closed the door of his room, he put his plate on the desk and prepared to eat as Sungyeol talked to him. At first, their conversation was a bit awkward, but then Sungyeol asked if Myungsoo could go to the apartment in the afternoon and wait for the delivery of the things he bought. After this the model said he had a lot in mind for the decoration of their apartment and explained everything to the younger, making Myungsoo almost choke when he heard the word painting. Myungsoo was allergic to the smell and he couldn't be in the apartment if they were to paint. They ended up falling into their old habits and bickered about that for about half an hour.

Nothing was decided because Sungyeol gave up before Myungsoo could get mad for real, he wanted a favor from the younger after all. Before ending the call Sungyeol said that Saturday he would catch the first train to Seoul after lunch and asked for a ride. Not that Sungyeol took all his baggage to Yongin, but he was going to come back with many things like bowls, cups, pans, chopsticks and small appliances, a dragon made of wood that both of them liked and other little things that were in Sungyeol previous apartment.

Myungsoo said they were not playing house but, as he stopped to think about it, it seemed like they were. They spent Saturday sorting out everything Sungyeol brought with him and Sunday shopping things for the apartment together, and Sungyeol took the chance to take Myungsoo out for lunch and dinner. Sungyeol didn't press for any conversation yet, he was letting Myungsoo get used to him again as every time they talked and met he was feeling Myungsoo opening up a tiny bit more, he figured it could be useful later if Myungsoo remembered the chemistry they had together and started to miss it.

After Monday, both of them started to get busy again, Sungyeol got back to work and Myungsoo went back to his research and volunteering, he and Myungeun were doing many advancements before they took a week break. Sungyeol called Myungsoo every day but he started to feel frustrated after a week that they were not able to meet so he bought a small board and placed near the entrance where he wrote his schedule for Myungsoo to know. At first, the younger was surprised to see the board but Sungyeol also had written a small message 'Let's see each other more' with a cute emoji on the side and Myungsoo unconsciously smiled. He had not asked for Sungyeol to inform him about this but the model did on his own and he liked that small gesture.

On Thursday Myungsoo had another session with his therapist. Since Sungyeol got back he started to talk to her about their story so she could understand his struggles better and that took some sessions to tell her everything. Myungsoo felt so confused, he wanted the model near him but he didn't want to look like he wanted. They hung out and they had nice times but sometimes he was surly or cold, while Sungyeol gestures often made him happy and angry at the same time, and he hoped that the doctor could help him by guiding him on what he was supposed to do now.

“... and that concludes the story. Our story.” Myungsoo finished and looked at his therapist, as he waited for some reaction from her, and the woman blinked at him as she gathered her thoughts.

“That was... you guys have serious issues.” She said a bit absent-minded and Myungsoo let it out a dry chuckle.

“I know. But now he came back and I don't know what to do. I... please Dr. Kan, help me, give me some advice.” Myungsoo looked pleading at her and she couldn't help but think that although they had appointments for a while, she never saw Myungsoo so lost and admitting to problems so quickly before.

“Well, I'll try.. but since a part of your problem is related to love I am not sure if I can advise you well because an advice that works for a person doesn't work for others. First of all, what were you thinking when you bought that apartment?”

“I already told you, I made a promise with hyung and....” Myungsoo started to answer, hinting a bit of annoyance, but his doctor interrupted him.

“No Myungsoo, don't involve Sunggyu on this, he doesn't even know about the apartment, and he has his issues with your father, but he surely outgrew all his hard feelings for you, he doesn't mind you being around him. You said and I quote you 'this can be yours too', what did you mean by that?” Her face was stern and her eyes made Myungsoo feel a bit uncomfortable.

“I, don't know, that just came out.”

“I don't believe you. It was your intention of having him there since the beginning and with that single sentence, you implied that he could have ownership. You thought about him when you bought it, didn't you?”

“….” Myungsoo averted her gaze to try to avoid her seeing his pink cheeks.

“Myungsoo, remember I said that the therapy would go smoothly if you admitted you had problems and talked about everything you felt? I won't tell anybody, and you know I can't." The woman scolded and Myungsoo sighed and sunk into the chair before he started talking slowly as if he was still processing things in his head.

“It started with my deal with hyung, I am not lying about that, but... when I was visiting the apartments to chose one, I kept thinking about him, and the way I used to feel whenever I visited his place. I am happy that most of my family gets along now but noona got married, hyung is training to be an idol and Moonsoo is becoming more and more independent with every day and our house is so big, sometimes I feel so alone. Since I loved Sungyeol and I spent all my free time with him, I ended up feeling at home in his apartment. Maybe I was trying to recreate that." Myungsoo avoided her gaze and huffed tiredly. "I don't know.”

“I take that what you saying is the truth but I guess there's more to it." Myungsoo was about to speak again, probably to deny, but she decided to try another route. "You just said you loved him, why haven't you used the present tense?”

“I don't know... I feel all my feelings confusing me. Sometimes when I look at him, and I remember why we parted ways, I get so angry that I try to get away from him so I can't punch his face, I gave him all my love and he betrayed me that way. Sometimes I just want him to be back to being friends when I didn't know yet I loved him and he wasn't confused yet, and sometimes I just want him to hug me and kiss me and say he won't leave my side anymore.”

“I understand that you feel confused, after all this past year and a half were a roller coaster of emotions for you when before you just bottled all up and pushed everything potentially hurtful away. Men and women think a bit differently and two of them in the same relationship is something that I don't understand very well how it works emotionally, but I want you to get in your head that you won't get anywhere with him, or any other person, if you don't stop acting this way. We were progressing in areas like family, friends, and work, you'll have to fix that if you want to progress in your love life.”

“But he hurt me deeply, I ended up in the hospital, he...” Myungsoo tried to reason.

“I know Myungsoo, I know. Maybe Sungyeol knows that he hurt you but he sure doesn't know that you were hospitalized twice because of him. You can't keep avoiding him or this conversation, you have to tell him. Everything.”

“No, Dr. Kan, are you crazy? I will be seen as weak, he would be able to take advantage of my feelings if he knows how much impact he has on me. I can't go through that again.” Myungsoo seemed desperate.

“Or he will be sorry and take really good care of you right now. Are you afraid of being manipulated by him?” She raised a brow.

“He tried to use me to experiment before and once he got what he wanted... he already was planning a way of dumping me.” His tone of voice was sorrowful and she noticed that that was something that was ingrained in his brain and hurt him badly.

"This is not what it seems to me, after all, you two were dating happily before and if you really were only an experiment, I doubt that he would spend a year begging to talk to you, or even going straight to your house after arriving here.” Myungsoo looked down at his hands in his lap that started to play nervously with the hem of his shirt. “Myungsoo, we are all humans, we are prone to making mistakes, but it is from mistakes that we learn and grow. I know he did some but you have to be realistic, you can't expect that people around you won't make mistakes because sooner or later they will do. Some mistakes hurt less and some mistakes hurt a lot more because they came from a person you love. When we open up to love this can happen.”

“Dr. Kan... I won't tell you he does nothing right because when we were dating we had a lot of good moments, but his mistakes are not simple things and he does over and over again, and I forgave him all of the time because I thought that if I did that I would keep him by my side. But that didn't happen, and, for each mistake he does, the consequences are worse for me. If I want love from him, will I have to take his shit forever? I can't be selfless all the time, I have to think about me sometimes.” He said seriously and even though he had a point, his way of protecting himself was wrong, she had to make him see that he could do things differently.

“It seems to me that you expect that after a problem is over nothing bad will happen again and you couldn't be more wrong. Love is the most complicated thing in this world, it's something no one understands fully because it changes from people to people, and all our baggage influences how we act when in love. But one thing I think is sure, love needs hard work to maintain. Problems will always happen. Sungyeol is working hard, you should work hard too.”

“What can I do then? I just don't want to end up in the hospital every time. Dr. Kan, let me tell you something: it is horrible. It starts with a loop of bad emotions in my heart, my brain loops the bad moment in my head, like a movie, and all my insecurities arise; my tears won't stop coming, breathing becomes difficult, I start to tremble. I have to be sedated to be able to stop all that, but once I wake up, I do that all again. At this point I am not even communicating anymore, I don't feel hungry, I don't feel thirsty, it's a cycle that I don't know how to break it alone.”

“The point that I want to get across is, if you take for granted that he will make mistakes you won't be as disappointed and, if you don't push him away and try to overcome things, your love will have a longer duration. Love is not a one-way street Myungsoo, it's giving and taking. Sungyeol seems to be more aware of that and even though he doesn't seem to be doing anything right now, he is doing more than you're are aware of.”

“How come?” Myungsoo asked with narrowed suspicious eyes.

“He is doing everything you want and not asking anything in return, he is waiting for you to be ready to have a proper conversation, he knows he can't push you to solve things in one go, he is trying to please you and, before that, he spent a year begging to be heard and trying to assure you he was not abandoning you. That's a lot of patience and endurance there for you.”

Myungsoo snorted. “It seems like you're on his side.”

“I am not, my job here is to try to help you and for that, I have to make you see that if you change your actions it will help you solve your problems. But how do you expect to solve anything if you don't give him a chance? He is trying Myungsoo, for god's sake, can't you see that? I have never said you have to be hurting yourself forever because of him, everyone has their limits, but you are being selfish too, don't you think you are also hurting him? That's why you have to talk to him, he has to know that he will lose you if he keeps messing up and from that he will figure how to get you back.”

“Who the hell said I want to get back together?” The boy crossed his arms and sent one of his infamous glares to her but she didn't bat an eyelash.

“Isn't this why you offered him your apartment and established all those rules? So you won't lose sight of him? And wouldn't that easy your heart?”

“I don't know ok? I already said I am confused. I don't know if what I feel is still love and, even if it is, I don't know if a relationship will work again.” Myungsoo said frustrated, getting up and walking around the room.

“Why are you saying this? I thought you loved him.” She asked as she observed his nervous movements and he stopped to look at her.

“I loved him, I loved him so much... but now that we are apart, and I am still holding grudges about what he did, I am constantly asking myself if we do get together, would I still put up with everything he demanded? I don't think any of us deserves a relationship as messed up and as restricted as this one.”

“First of all, you have to know about your feelings, try to put your anger aside one time and try to hang out with him as you did before, do you still feel the butterflies? Then you have to talk to him, you should set your cards on the table, telling him what happened to you, what you felt, what you wished he had done differently. You have to know everything from his perspective too. Then you don't need to decide right away, let the words sink, think again. You should explain to him where exactly he is standing, you have been not doing that. You both should say what you guys expect from a relationship, and if you do decide to try again, you both have to compromise on changing to fit each other better. You have to keep in mind that, even if he accepts it, he might slip and you might slip, and then another mistake or misunderstanding will happen again. But it doesn't matter what it happens, if you let the door for communication open, a lot of pain can be avoided.”

“I am not sure I am able to do that without ending up in the hospital again.” Myungsoo said without confidence as he sat again and rubbed his temples.

“I think you can. When you're talking to him, don't push yourself too hard. If you feel like you'll lose control, stop and try on another day when you're calm again. If you take one step at the time he will see that you're making efforts and he'll probably be cool with waiting for you to be ready again.”

“Do you really think I can do it? I... You never failed me before and I have seen improvements with my therapy so I want to believe in your judgment.” Myungsoo looked into her eyes for assurance.

“You can do it.” She cheered for him.

“Then I think I will try to talk to him next time I see him...” Myungsoo spoke defeated. “...but I am not even sure how I should initiate the conversation when I am the one avoiding it.”

“If you don't know, try reading some of his messages, you might discover something there that will be a good conversation topic and then you go from there.” She looked at the clock on the wall behind him. “Our session is over. When I see you next week I want to hear your conversation. Remember: you don't need to talk about everything at once but I want to hear some progress."

“Ok. I guess I will do that for now. Thank you.” Myungsoo walked out of his doctor office and got inside his car. He was about to turn the engine when he changed his mind and grabbed his phone to send a message to Sungyeol.

**Skinshipsoo: Hey, Saturday I will sleep over. Let's spend some time together.**

That ended being the first invitation Myungsoo did to Sungyeol since the model came back and since the future doctor drew a line between them. Every small thing Myungsoo did make Sungyeol squeal in happiness internally and that message couldn't have a different reaction after all Myungsoo wasn't up for giving heads up on doing anything anymore, the model never knew when he would appear.

Sungyeol didn't want to have too many expectations for that night but he wanted Myungsoo to know that he liked the idea and he would welcome him with open arms, so he quickly answered the message back.

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: I'll cook for you.** **❤**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

While days passed Myungsoo was reading Sungyeol messages. No wonder he got so irritated with the sound of his phone beeping all the time when he was in the hospital, August was the month Sungyeol sent most messages, so, up till there, he only knew about Sungyeol having a rather good time in Japan while he was struggling with everything in Korea, and that knowledge, in a way, got him mad.

Sungyeol was rather anxious and he tried to cook something good for Myungsoo, the problem was he didn't really know how to make the younger favorite dish, which, after begging to Woohyun mom, he went to her place and cooked under her watch just to be sure he wouldn't burn the kitchen.

Sungyeol felt Myungsoo a bit edgy when he came but decided to shrug it off. They had dinner while Sungyeol tried to make small talk but Myungsoo ignored his words most of the time and the younger kept looking at him with hard eyes until Sungyeol couldn't take anymore and decided to ask what was going on.

“Myungsoo did something happen?” The model asked warily.

“No.” Myungsoo denied and looked down at his plate to poke the food with his chopsticks.

“Are you sure? I thought I was making baby steps with you... I mean, we hung out a few times and we enjoyed our time, and I am not pressuring you to do anything, but I am not understanding your behavior right now.” Sungyeol spoke warily but didn't expect the younger to explain anything.

“It's your messages. There, I said.” Myungsoo said quickly before he could make space to deny anything and Sungyeol eyes got bigger for a second before he relaxed a bit. It was nothing serious, he didn't need to be so concerned.

“What about them? It's not like you're going to read now that a year passed right?" Sungyeol chuckled bemusedly but when Myungsoo kept his face serious and his look firm he was surprised. "Are you really reading them?”

“Yes, I am. You sent a lot, most of them are rubbish anyway, why would I want to know about a guy that eye-raped you on the subway?”

“Forget about those kinds of messages, although it did really happen and it was uncomfortable, I only sent that because for a brief period of time I thought that I would get your attention if I got you jealous. I was obviously being naive, you never replied to me.” Sungyeol finished a bit bitter.

“How was I supposed to reply? I broke my phone out of anger, I changed my number so you wouldn't reach me. Who was the one who told you my new number anyway?” Myungsoo squinted his eyes inquiringly.

“I swore I would never tell you.” Sungyeol took a sip of his beverage before continuing. “I don't understand why you are upset, as far as I remember I sent you messages updating you and asking how things were for you, but I have never written something to offend you.”

“It's not like they offend me, but from what I read you were doing great there, meeting people, working and studying.” Myungsoo looked down at his food trying to hide his displeasure with that.

“At first, yes, I was." Sungyeol admitted and Myungsoo glared at him as if he did something wrong or wasn't allowed to do that. "You know Myungsoo...” Sungyeol said and he pushed his plate away and tangled his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table, sitting upright and looking fiercely at the other eyes. “I decided that I wouldn't push you but since you touched the subject I think we should talk now.”

Myungsoo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, he didn't say anything and Sungyeol took that as a sign that he would be listening.

“From what you just told me, I get that you didn't read all my messages and that it's understandable, after all, I sent a lot of them together with Facebook messages and emails and you seem to be reading in order, am I right?" Myungsoo still didn't speak but nodded. "Don't waste your time reading them, I am here in front of you, if you ask me anything I will tell you what happened and what I felt, I won't hide anything. It saves us both trouble and time.”

Myungsoo looked down at the table for a minute as they stayed in silence. “I... don't know where to start.” He admitted softly.

“Start by what you think it's the beginning. Before we got together when we were together after we got together... It doesn't matter where we start, I will tell you everything.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo stayed in silence for another couple of minutes until he mumbled a barely audible question.

“Why?”

“Why what? In different contexts this has many different answers, I need to know which one you want to know.”

“I am asking this again because back then I was in no condition to understand anything, so why?" Myungsoo repeated. "Why did you want to leave? What have I done that wasn't good enough for you? I was trying so hard to win your heart Sungyeol, I put all my efforts into it, I gave myself as a whole in a way I have never been with anyone. I thought and thought about it, but I can't conclude anything. Because of your actions I get the feeling that you never had feelings for me, everything was a lie and you just used me, and that thought, even if it is just a thought, hurts me beyond belief.”

Myungsoo tried hard to put on his poker face but Sungyeol could easily see how sad Myungsoo was with what he just said. Aside from that, he felt that the younger was struggling with himself, not only because Myungsoo was used to keeping things for himself, but to admit how hurt he was feeling, it must have been a huge step for him.

“Then I will answer again, I'll try to be more clear." Sungyeol downed his beverage in one go before looking intently at Myungsoo again. "You invaded my life. You came and messed up everything that I thought and felt. I thought I liked girls, but after a few months being your friend, and now that I think about it, even before that, you shook my beliefs.” The younger was about to give him a nasty reply but Sungyeol kept talking.

“I am not complaining about that because once we got together I discovered more of the beautiful person I think you are. But as I said to you before, I was struggling with myself and I didn't know what to do to fix our relationship, at some point, I was angry with you for hanging out with _that_ noona, and myself for not being able to figure myself out and for hurting you multiple times. At the time I wanted an easy way out of my problems. And then we got together, and it started weirdly fast and my feelings grew and it was marvelous. For a while, I forgot that I applied to the program, I wasn't expecting to be selected too, my grades were just above average, but I just wanted to see how far I would go on the procedures.”

“Then after midterms, I was asked to do some tests, and I almost lost the deadline because I had chicken pox, but unexpectedly I was chosen to continue on the program and to send intention letters and bring documents and I was really conflicted when I received the news. The reasons why I wanted to go were: Tokyo U is one of the best colleges in Asia and studying there and in Seoul U would bring a lot of good offers for me in the future, with Hallyu going strong I could work there as a model, I could make some money. Though I don't need that amount right now it will be useful in the future. Besides, I wanted to spend more than a week in Japan since I am half Japanese and I can't get to speak my mother tongue every day or eat their food and snacks...”

“Liar, you aren't.” Myungsoo looked at him doubtfully.

“I am, my father was Japanese, why do you think I only eat Japanese snacks and watch animes without subtitles? I lived there the first five years of my life, actually I’m from Sendai then we moved to Tokyo, Seoul, and Yongin then I came alone to Seoul again. Daeyeol was born here though. But that's not the point of our conversation.” Sungyeol shrugged.

“Even if you are, and even if you need and love all these stuff... I can't believe how unimportant I feel knowing that you exchanged me for that.” Myungsoo accused.

“Don't say that. I didn't want to go too because you had just become my boyfriend, I also didn't want to separate but I came to really like the idea of studying abroad and if I didn't go I would have regretted. Once I received the news I started to think how to tell you without hurting you. I went to your house on Moonsoo birthday, and I tried to tell you there, but what did you do? You got mad. You also didn't give me a clue on how to act when I asked advice using my mom and Haeun as an analogy. That day I asked advice to my mom and she said a few things that stuck in my head. First: separation will be inevitable because we pursue different fields and I just needed to keep in touch if I want to stay close. Second: she thought I was having cold feet because of Haeun, she said she surely would wait for me. Even though she was wrong because Haeun was long gone, I thought if you loved me you could wait a year.”

“So the fault is mine now? Are you saying that I should accept your shit every time just because I loved you? Wow, Sungyeol…” Myungsoo eyes sparkled a fire of anger in them and the younger breath intensified but he was cut midway his rant.

“I am not saying that, though it is hard to tell you something when you don't let me. It was like the universe was against me when I lacked courage and you were not giving me the opportunity to speak or cutting me off and it got harder every day.” The model complained and tried to excuse himself but Myungsoo wasn't going to have that.

“But if you really wanted to tell me, you would have created an opportunity. You should have discussed things with me, and when I said that back then, I didn't mean that you had to ask permission, but you could have said something like. ' _Myungsoo, I need to discuss something with you, I wasn't expecting but I earned a scholarship to study one year in Tokyo, do you think you can wait for me? We can try to take turns to go visit each other._ ' All of that BEFOREHAND. I don't know what was going on in your head, but you clearly didn't put as much thought into this.”

“Myungsoo, months before I just messed up things really badly with you, I was afraid of your reaction. I tried to place myself in your shoes, and even though that helps me to understand you sometimes, it wasn't enough and I couldn't find the proper way to tell you until the last second." Sungyeol tried to explain himself." I am already sorry about that, and I am even sorrier for what I am about to say, but I don't think that would have worked with a person like you.”

“ _Like me_?” Myungsoo eyes widened in surprise and anger. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“You are a bit clingy, you need to be together all the time, once I gave you the keys to my apartment you were always there, so I knew that you wouldn't take well.” The model tried to explain but that only fueled the younger anger more.

“I didn't think that was a problem for you, you seemed to enjoy coming home to find me waiting for you with real food on your table and comforting and loving words on your ear. Not only that, a person that was as much up for sex as you. The funny thing is, you made me do so many things to not get caught by anyone but you didn't seem to care if I left your apartment limping in the morning. Do you know how hard is to walk straight and have Dongwoo hyung patting my butt when I am in pain?”

Sungyeol gulped a huge amount of saliva, he didn't know about that simply because he had never bottomed, and because Myungsoo made it seem that he knew how to effortlessly hide it, so he didn't have a retort for that. “I have never considered that.” He admitted with a sincere apologetic look on his face. “As your lover and your friend I am deeply ashamed about that and I am glad you told me, from here on I will do my best to pay more attention to everything you might have difficulties with and I will do my best so you won't go through this type of situation anymore.”

Myungsoo snorted. “Of course you won't, I won't let you touch me in a sexual way and, for all that matters, I am your EX- lover. But aren't you seeing a problem here? It's like I have to tell you everything and you think it's fine if you don't tell me anything and I just discovered another one of your secrets. I already knew that I was the clingy type, I have problems so I have the need to be around the people whom I like, but I didn't know I was that suffocating. If I am so unbearable, why are you wasting your time here? Go find yourself a new place so you don't have to see me and I will make sure to keep my distance, as you know, I am really good at doing that.” Myungsoo growled.

“Myungsoo-ah, you're not serious about that. Don't even pretend, I am seeing in your eyes. I am sorry, I may not have expressed myself well...” Myungsoo glared at Sungyeol with a face that said ' _You think?'. “_ Yes you are clingy and I have always thought that I won't lie, but to think it was a bad thing in our relationship? No, that never happened. You can be clingy, what I didn't want you to be is dependent.” Now Myungsoo blinked confusedly. "I enjoyed everything you did, after Haeun it was nice knowing someone cared about me that deeply."

“NO, no Sungyeol, that's something I want to make sure I set straight. I didn't care for you, I loved you. I care about patients, Love, I don't know now, but I loved you back then.” Myungsoo stopped for a second to gulp his saliva and thought for a moment about his therapist. The woman had said that the first step to solve a problem was admitting them and there was no shame in that, so he would try to go all out today. “Blindingly.” He added.

“I know.” Sungyeol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve stress. “I have always appreciated your feelings but, as much as I like, in a way, I know it is not healthy. You put your family before yourself and you started to put me before yourself too and I know how you are, you give everything so it's easy for you to get hurt. As you said, you gave me your all and liking or not it was fast, and the worst things of all, in your eyes I was perfect, it was as if, because I became your boyfriend, I wasn't allowed to make mistakes anymore.”

“That's not true.” Myungsoo retorted feeling wronged.

“Yes, it is, and you know it's true. There was no way that I could tell you without hurting you and I knew you had problems with separation and abandonment and you would think that I would be choosing to leave you, I didn't want you to think about me that way because even though I wanted to go I always have wanted to come back to you. As much as you feel hurt that I didn't say I would go, I feel as much hurt when you had so little faith in me coming back to you. If you think about our small history that's the thing I do the most: I have always come back to you, including every time you pushed me away.”

“Sungyeol, try to see things from my point of view... You never looked at boys before, I was your first and you didn't know what to do, you gave me a chance to steal your heart and I put all my efforts to make you develop feelings for me. I gave you everything I thought you deserved and you never said once if it was working or not, you never assured me of anything. You never said you loved me, not even once, how do you think a person, like you said, full of problems, like me, would think and feel?”

“I tried to tell you how I felt a couple of times but you cut me off too. You're always interrupting me when I am about to say something important and, god, how I hate that." Sungyeol pulled his hair a bit in frustration before continuing. "In a way, I am kind of relieved that you did that you know?" Myungsoo raised a doubtful brow. "When I stopped to think about that, I was about to speak about my feelings when you were very emotionally unstable and it would seem that I was trying to use the words to get away with whatever shit I did and I didn't want you to think I used such important words to sugar coat you. But seriously, of course, you are allowed to do and feel whatever, but I would appreciate if you listened to my words even if you're not going to believe me or if you're about to get mad at me.”

“I am sorry for always interrupting then.” Myungsoo said in a tone of voice that Sungyeol didn't understand if he was being sarcastic or if he was being reluctant.

“I am sorry as well Myung, I...”

“No Myung, no Sweety, no baby or whatever you're thinking. Right now it is Myungsoo for you and you should be glad I am not demanding the polite form.” Myungsoo interrupted and Sungyeol just took a deep breath to calm down, Myungsoo just apologized and was already doing it again.

“As I was saying when you rudely interrupted me...” Sungyeol couldn't contain himself and threw a pointy glare at his ex-lover. “I am sorry that I have never said anything about my feelings. At the beginning I didn't know if it was love, I just felt my feelings growing. As time passed and I wanted more and more to be with you. After all that happened between me and Haeun, I thought I should be really sure before going around saying it. I think you would feel even more played if I said and in the end, it wasn't. And even though I say that I naturally have a difficult time processing my feelings. My family is really different from yours and we rarely display affections. You know I hardly initiate skinship even with my closest friends, sometimes I do it because I know it can comfort them, like I do with Dongwoo hyung, or to piss them like I do with Sungjong. I don't let the others touch me that easily, but I started to let you do that every time you wanted, I started to give you on my own and I started enjoying to the point that I get jealous when you play with someone else hair.”

“I don't know if I believe you.” Myungsoo crossed his arms and looked to the side in an effort to hide a tiny crack that Sungyeol just made in the shield he held against the model.

“I can't force you to believe it, but I am sure I can show you. I am pretty sure that these few times we hung out made you remember the good chemistry we have.”

“Good chemistry as friends.” Myungsoo retorted with a pointy glare.

“You know that that's not what I want us to be, but I am happy with whatever I have now. I will be your friend until you decide you want to date me again. I decided that I wanted to change as well to fit you better and I want to respect everything you decide." Sungyeol tried to use his most honest tone.

“I am not sure if that will happen Sungyeol, a lot changed for me this year.” Myungsoo told him honestly, he was not sure if getting together at this point could work out.

“Why don't you tell me?” Sungyeol challenged, after all, every piece information about Myungsoo now would be essential to know what course of action to take to be able to make the younger want him again.

“I am sure you're already noticing a few things. In the past, everything I did was to please you, to keep you beside me and if you had told me sooner that you would go to Japan, with the right words you’d be forgiven in no time. I am not like that anymore and if you thought that getting together would be easy I should warn you that that’s not gonna happen.” _Not easy for you and probably not easy for me either._ The truth was that he didn't know if he wanted that, but if he ended up thinking that he wanted, he also had a lot to do. They had to learn to be right for each other.

“I know it won't be easy, after all, you are stubborn and you are hurt, but I think I can deal with that. But in all honesty, I heard you're changing for the better and the guys didn't have any problems with you last year. When I went to Japan I was worried because I thought you would close off again and I didn't want that, but they said you became more outspoken although they still consider you mysterious.”

“What can I say? I am reserved, I like and respect them but I don't like people butting into my life, even more in an issue that they know nothing about it. Do you have any idea how much they bugged me?” Myungsoo asked in an annoyed tone.

“I have.” Sungyeol chuckled at the thought of his friends. The guys were just trying to help them, although sometimes they messed up here and there. “They are like that, they like to fix the problems of their close friends, I am happy though because they took a good care of you for me. And I am proud of you because you kept them close without me here.”

“Yeah, right.” Myungsoo mumbled and cast his eyes away pretending that he didn't feel his heart all warm.

“I heard you even made other friends. Do I know them?” Sungyeol asked trying to sound inconspicuous, but what he really wanted to know was... who were the ones he should be aware of, after all, Sungjong ranted a lot about a girl and Sungyeol already didn't like her.

“Maybe you know, maybe not. I don't know, my new friends are the type of library-rats. It's difficult to see them at the cafeteria and Tao and Luhan just got back to China, just like you, they were on an exchange program here.” Myungsoo explained in a more light-hearted tone.

“Oh, that's interesting.” Sungyeol tried to seem as if what he just heard was really interesting but he didn't want to know about these guys, Sungjong already informed him that Tao and Luhan were kids Myungsoo was teaching med stuff and Korean.

“Can I ask you something I am really curious of?” Myungsoo asked him, he was really curious about an aspect that nobody seemed to take notice and if his suspicions were correct Sungyeol could have seen him as a bigger jerk than he acted, though in his defense he hadn't any means to know, even if he had read the messages before, if he hadn't traveled to Tokyo and seen things himself.

“Go ahead.” Sungyeol gave him an encouraging smile if Myungsoo was curious about something he was going to quench his curiosity as best as he could.

“Before I saw you with _that girl,_ I followed you around a bit and you seemed nothing like the Sungyeol I know, you were alone and it seemed like you bickered with somebody... I thought you were the most friendly person I knew, what happened?” Myungsoo asked in a concerned tone.

“Oh, that.” Sungyeol avoided Myungsoo gaze for the first time in the evening and tapped his fingers nervously on the table before continuing. “I didn't tell anyone about this because I didn't want to worry you guys, but aside my roommates I didn't make close friends there. People didn't like me much when they discovered I am mixed, but they had no shame on letting their eyes linger." He explained a bit sadly. What made Sungyeol sad wasn't really the fact that people there didn't like him, who had the time to go out making friends when you are being slaved around and you're worried about someone you left in Korea? What made him sad was that because Myungsoo was not talking to him he felt incredibly alone all the time, even if he spoke with his other friends often, Myungsoo was his best friend and his lover and nothing could have comforted him the way Myungsoo could.

“So you are saying...” Myungsoo blinked as he processed what Sungyeol just said, he couldn't believe that the most social person he knew was an outcast in Tokyo and, after all these years being some kind of outcast too, he knew the pain the model could have gone through.

“All my roommates were models or actors from the same company, we barely saw each other sometimes. When the company started to slave me it was a really difficult time for me... I needed you so much... anything from you would have made me so happy... and from the few times you did wrote to me, the message you sent on my birthday was the driest one. Myungsoo... that message really hurt. It was my birthday...” Sungyeol spoke with his voice almost cracking at the end and with eyes filled with tears and he blinked until they gone away.

“Sungyeol-ah, what did you expect? ” Myungsoo asked softly. “That I would happily congratulate you when you made me hurt me so much? You don't know what I went through.” He felt guilty about that but he was so hurt too, and in his head, Sungyeol wasn't having a hard time there. At least he knew that Sungyeol often spoke with their friends through Skype, it didn't excuse what he did though and he was awfully conscious of that now. “After all that happened, and all that I suffered, I gathered the small amount of pride and self-respect that I still had and tried to rebuild my life. It was like I was learning how to live again.” He tried to explain his actions up to some point, he wasn't ready to talk about the day, and the week, after they parted ways.

“What's that supposed to mean? What are you talking about? What happened?” Sungyeol asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. That was the second time that Myungsoo hinted that something happened to him that affected his way of behaving around the model and Sungyeol thought that was a crucial point to understand the younger.

“I don't want to talk about that.” Myungsoo spoke nervously and avoided Sungyeol gaze.

“But you ignored me and pushed me away when everything I wanted was to show you that I wouldn't abandon you, I fucking made a promise. I know something happened to you, the guys said you got sick and you didn't talk for some time. If that has something to do with the way we parted I have the right to know what happened. If you read my messages you know that I was worried as shit over you.”

“I said I didn't want to talk about that.” Myungsoo hit the table and the bowls with cold food jumped in place letting a bit of the food dirty the table. “We're done with this conversation for now. You get the dishes and the couch tonight.”

Myungsoo raised and walked to the main room closing the door with a loud bang and Sungyeol sighed, he thought it was in his best interest to have the younger cooling off right now. Sungyeol started to gather things to clean, as he thought about what just happened. In a way, he was happy that they seemed to take a new step today, and even with some friction between them, the conversation was going well, but he didn't know why that question ticked Myungsoo off so much. Maybe it was time to ask for reinforcements.

He left all the plates on the sink - he could wash them another time - and went to the living room to search for his phone. He didn't need to search too much on his contacts since the person he wanted to talk right now was one of the few on his speed dial. It didn't take too long for the call to connect and he heard his friend pick up the phone with an annoyed tone. Maybe he was interrupting something but he would apologize later. Desperate times needed desperate measures and he needed someone to help him to put a little plan into action, he needed to understand Myungsoo better.

“Sungjong, I kind of need your help. Are you up for a night stroll?”

 


	50. Giving and getting help – Visiting the dorms – Myungyeol talk IV - My only comfort

 

 

 

Sungyeol got out of the bus he was riding and walked some blocks until he found the young model holding some bags, waiting for him and leaning on the entrance of the building they arranged to meet.

“Thank you for coming.” He said as he got close and Sungjong straightened up to greet him. "Did I interrupted you or something?”

“Well I was having an interesting conversation on Skype, but the person I was talking to said we could continue later so... here I am. What has gotten into you? Why did you need to come here from all places? And why would you need my help here?”

“Did you brought what I asked?” Sungyeol took the bags from Sungjong hands and inspected, humming when he saw the contents before looking up to face his friend. “It's Myungsoo.” Sungyeol explained as he gave the bags back and that got Sungjong undivided attention, was Sungyeol going to say what he was doing holding Myungsoo hand the other night? Or admit and explain why he came early just to talk to him?

“What about him?” He asked carefully. “Are you still fighting?”

“Yes, no, maybe? Can you keep a secret?” Sungjong put one of his most offended faces, it was true he gossiped a bit but it was under the guise of helping Sungyeol and Myungsoo, if he needed to keep a secret he would. Sungyeol looked at the younger face and decided to trust him after all the younger always tried to help him before. “I tried to talk to him a few times, and no, he didn't push me away, but every time I try to fix things he gets annoyed and angry and just resists. He thinks we are fighting, I don't think we are, but we definitely aren't on the same page. I think he blames me for something that I apparently caused but I don't freaking know what it is.”

“Hyung, I am not really sure if my amazing brain follows your confusing one.” Sungjong said looking at Sungyeol and judging him already, he only understood that his hyungs weren't on good terms yet and he wanted to help his secret ship get together, but he was not understanding how he could do that.

“First of all, do you think you forgot to tell me something, anything, about him?” Sungyeol asked trying to hide his desperation and Sungjong tried to search his memory for something that he may not have noticed.

“I don't think so, I told you everything I knew, and if you don't know something, it's because I don't know it too.” The older of the two sighed but his resolve didn't break, he still could ask somebody else and try to confront Myungsoo in the morning.

“Thanks anyway Jongie, I am really thankful for everything you do for me, I kind of wish I could do more as your hyung.”

“Don't worry hyung, you don't need to worry about me right now ok? Focus on Myungsoo hyung, I don't like to see you guys this way. Tell me, is there something else I can be helpful with? I mean, you must have something planned if you called me to bring food here tonight.”

“Yes. Let's go up.” Sungyeol caught his wrist and pulled him towards the stairs.  
“Really, we are really going there?” The younger raised a brow.

“Yes. You don't wanna?” Sungyeol stopped and blinked a bit surprised.

“It's not like that, it's just.... there will be other people there, we can't have a private conversation if you need help to develop a plan. And... the elevator is broken, it's the fifth floor...” Sungjong complained looking at the stairs that for him would continue eternally.

“Sungjong that's exactly my plan, divide and conquer. You take one, I take the other. And, to make you pleased, you can let it out your bitchy self on the others.” Sungjong smirked and his eyes twinkled with what Sungyeol just proposed, he was going to have some fun tonight, it's been some time since he didn't give a piece of his mind to anyone, he was so eager that he could forget about those stairs.

____________________________________________________________

It was another super tiring day of training and Sunggyu and Woohyun were as tired as they could be. Woohyun had been grumpy all day, he was about to catch a cold and he already felt his throat aching and his voice failing him. Sunggyu said he should take care of himself and that he could train singing another day and that ticked the younger off, they were arguing a lot in the past two months, Woohyun was frustrated that he couldn't date Sunggyu because they wanted to be singers but debuting was also not happening and he started to feel dispirited and question the meaning of his life.

And then Sunggyu had been annoying, pushing him away when he flaunted that beautiful face and milky legs in front of him and he couldn't touch that soft skin, or kiss the older lips. After more than a year of living together and sleeping in the same room Woohyun could say for sure that he was very sexually frustrated. Sunggyu didn't seem to have the same effects though, after all he was better at hiding his feelings from the younger and every time he wanted to get physical with Woohyun he decided to stay back at the company and train his singing skills and that resulted in him being complimented in front of Woohyun and left the younger with one more reason to feel grumpy.

They bickered one more time today and Woohyun decided to ignore the older nagging at him to get his shit together, the other trainees were wearing silent smirks. Woohyun just wanted to talk to somebody that wasn't Sunggyu right now, but they couldn't leave as freely as he wanted and at this point, he didn't have energy either. The dorms were in a 6-floor building with a broken elevator and they lived in the 5th floor. One thing that all trainees agreed was that every one of them dreaded to go upstairs when they got back to the dorms. Some trainees pushed others up, others almost crawled back to the dorms, they were that tired, but that day something was hiding on the stairs of their floor and as soon as the managers left the building they heard a knock on the door.

“Did they forgot something?” One of the trainees loitering the living room opened the front door only to shriek loudly and all curious heads inside the apartment look at him.

“Hi?” Sungyeol hesitated.

“It's Lee Sungjong and Lee Sungyeol sunbaenims.” The trainee eyed them with eyes of admiration.

“We are here for...” Sungyeol was cut off by Sungjong trying to push him to the side to talk to the one that opened the door, but he couldn't do anything as the trainee was shoved aside and Woohyun jumped tackling Sungyeol on the ground. Sungjong just sighed at Woohyun hugging Sungyeol for dear life and pushed the trainee that just got up on his feet aside again to enter the apartment like a boss.

“Kyaaaaaaaaah!!!! It's really true that you came back!” He couldn't believe his friend was in front of him and at such a perfect time too, he was really needing to talk with any of his friends.

“Yah! Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungyeol what you two are doing here?” Sunggyu screamed from inside and some trainees gasped scandalized.

“OMG, how dare you to yell at Sungyeol and Sungjong sunbaenims?”

“You?” Sungjong furrowed his brows angrily, no wonder Sunggyu always complained about how these kids were manner-less. “Haven't you mother taught you how to respect your elders? How dare you to call an older person you?”

“But.. he yelled at you.” The trainee whimpered when Sungjong got closer to him, not that the model was threatening but Sungjong was giving off his bitchy aura together with a strong glare that he learned from Myungsoo, and that had some power.

“And what the fuck do you have to do with that? I can defend myself just fine and Sunggyu and Woohyun are my hyungs, got it? They can yell and I can yell back as much as I want because we are best friends. And even though you're probably training longer, you are at the same level as them. No, actually I have a feeling they will debut first since they are filled with talent. And I am a sunbae with more than twenty years of career, you can't call me you too.” Sungjong finished his speech furiously and the young trainee felt like shrinking in front of him while the others looked at them with wide eyes.

“Sungjong sunbaenim scolded him, that was so cool... Kyaaaaaaaaah!” Some other trainee had the guts of shrieking after some minutes of silence.

“Enough with all this shit. I want to speak to my hyungs privately.” Sungjong said with a commanding tone and the trainees made sad faces. “Hi hyung!” Sungjong looked at Sunggyu with the sweetest smile on his face and hugged the older one as everybody looked at them in shock. Sungjong was behaving in such a contrast to what he did before.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sunggyu asked after he ruffled the younger hair.

“Well, you guys can't come out so we decided to come. And Sungyeol hyung had to show his face to Woohyun hyung or else he would bitch about it later.” Sungjong explained casually and looked around the dorm. “This is so cramped, your old apartment was way better.” He noticed the younger trainees still rooted in place. “What the hell are you guys still doing here?” This time the trainees actually moved, they didn't want to be on such a big sunbaenim wrong side, after all, they knew that Sungjong had influence not only on the fashion business and a word of him could do some damage to a yet to start career.

“If you have seen it when I first came you'd think you were walking on World War III battlefield. I organized this shit.” Sunggyu was the one casually explaining now.

“Yah! Hyung, let me gooooo!” Sungyeol complained from the ground and Woohyun finally got up and pulled him inside the apartment. “Why are you always hopping on me? Gosh, so annoying.” Sungyeol patted his clothes clean while Woohyun grinned sheepishly. “Hi, hyung.” Sungyeol greeted the older.

“If only I knew that saying I am your friend could be enough...” Woohyun mused while hugging Sungjong and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

“Finally appeared.” Sunggyu threw an enigmatic look at Sungyeol and the taller shifted on his feet nervously, even though Sunggyu didn't say anything he was sure those small eyes were inquiring him about him arriving earlier than everyone expected just to talk to Myungsoo alone.

“Sorry if I had to figure out my living conditions.” Sungyeol said sarcastically but Sunggyu knew he had to do something else. “This is for you.” Sungyeol handed Sunggyu and Woohyun a small bag each.

Both boys started to look inside of the bag, Woohyun started to laugh and Sunggyu grimaced. “The hell is this Sungyeol?” Sunggyu showed a hamster pajama onesie angrily. “Yah! I am not a hamster, how many time do I have to tell everybody that?”

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” Sungyeol and Sungjong started laughing at Sunggyu angry face. “I got one for everybody.”

“I got a bunny." Woohyun said smiling and decided to try the outfit on top of his clothes, twirling around after he was dressed, now that his friends were here he was in a better mood and he would be pleased if Sunggyu was the one getting angry tonight.

“Chill, hyung, mine was a birdie.” Sungjong said as he held his laugh.

“Why birdie?” The hamster Sunggyu asked in curiosity.

“Because I am fabulous. I wouldn't settle for less. Dongwoo hyung was a dinosaur, Hoya hyung a bear.” Sungjong explained with a matter of fact tone.

“What about Myungsoo?” Sunggyu asked and the model knew he wasn't asking only about the gift. Sungyeol could answer but not in front of the always-curious-always-jealous Woohyun.

“I didn't have the opportunity to give him his gift yet.” Sungyeol lied avoiding Sunggyu gaze and giving Sungjong a side glance that got the maknae to start his mission.

“What I have brought its way better than onesies though.” He brought his own bag up to eye level and only now both trainees knew what it was.

“OMG, JONGIE, I'll love you forever.” Woohyun took the bag and started to look inside, all his favorite dishes were packed by his mother and he could cry out of joy right now.

"It got cold in our way here, you'll have to reheat." The maknae pointed out.

“Sure, sure, hyung, let's go to the kitchen so we can host Yeol and Jongie properly.” Woohyun called and Sunggyu was about to start moving when Sungjong quickly refuted that option.

“No, Hyung can stay here chilling with Sungyeol hyung, I mean, his old self can't do anything in the kitchen, right? And I can keep you company so you can tell me more about what's been going on lately with your trainee life. I can't believe that kid...” Sungjong started to pull Woohyun to the direction he thought it was the kitchen, having Woohyun already distracted and ranting how Sunggyu was being a pain in the ass lately, not that Sunggyu minded, it was good that he was alone with Sungyeol, he needed to inquire his friend before they got back.

“So, why are you're here? Need to tell me something?” Sunggyu asked in a hushed tone.

“Hyung, what were you doing in his house?” The model whispered back.

“I know his family, you're tired of knowing that, now cut the crap, why he came back upset that day? Did you try to talk to him again? What did he say?” Sunggyu ushered as he threw a glance at the kitchen door.

“Hyung, did you tell anyone that I was already here?” Sungyeol briefly glanced at the kitchen and Sunggyu knew he was talking about Woohyun. At the moment that information could easily upset Woohyun and Sunggyu didn't want that.

“Are you really asking me that? Of course not idiot, I thought you wanted to confront Myungsoo before anything else. But thank god you sent a message to Woohyun and appeared today, he needs to talk to someone and he keeps looking at his phone longingly, waiting for you to say when you were going to see him. You have to do something about him too.”

“I know, cool off, this is why I am here, I need to kill two birds with one stone, so before I talk to Woohyun hyung about your wrongdoings let's speak about mine. I talked to him, he didn't push me away, but he is being difficult to solve problems and, although I explained things again, I get the feeling that he is not telling me something.”

“Welcome to the club. Is this really a surprise? He never tells everything, I know him quite well now and I don't know everything. And what the hell? I didn't do anything to Woohyun, he is not frustrated because of me.” Sunggyu finished with a poke into Sungyeol shoulder.

“Of course he is because he's been trying to date you for almost two years. I know you can't date him right now but do something to appease him. He is very different from Myungsoo. Myungsoo keeps things to himself, Woohyun hyung blows his shit on everyone, and nobody escapes. Are you really going to let him blow up here? It could be on your boss for fuck sake, he will never debut if he lets his shit out on him. What happened to you two together against the world here?” Sungyeol slapped the older finger away, talking in a low hiss.

“Sungyeol this is like jungle ok? You don't know how it is.” Sunggyu slumped on the floor frustratingly.

“I fucking know how it is, I have slaved for a year, and I had no one there for me. You have what most don't and that is each other. You have talent and chemistry and if you put more effort into teamwork you're going to go far with him, and I am not only talking about the technical stuff, fans are perceptive and if you two aren't in good terms you won't be marketable.”

“What makes you so sure? We can debut solo." Sunggyu disagreed.

“Are you being delusional hyung? If you didn't debut solo up till now, it's because you won't. Listen, I went through the same situation with Sungjong, pretending didn't work and we had to make up otherwise our incomes would decrease. In your case, if you debut in a group you'll share the income with the people in it, you can earn more if your team only has two people; and you probably know that even if the singers have good voices and sing well, sometimes they can flop if they can't earn the fans heart.”

“What can I do?” Sunggyu asked defeated.

“Woohyun hyung is insecure, help him and feed his ego, compliment his way of singing or dancing or his looks or something.”

“That can lead him on, I can't do that.” Sunggyu hissed as low as he could, nobody could listen to that.

“You'll have to. Assure him that you have his back.” The model hissed back.

“I've got his back. You have no idea how often people try to fuck it up with him here.”

“You must be doing something wrong then, be more clear.”

“Hyung, where are the plates so I can set up the table?” Sungjong spoke loudly from the kitchen and Sungyeol got desperate, they would be coming back anytime and he needed to scoop something out of Sunggyu, he didn't think the managers would let them visit another time.

“Hyung quickly, do you know if Myungsoo is blaming me for something that happened to him? What is it? After me you're the closest to him, did he opened up to you about something I did in specific?”

“Yes, something happened to him and I know about it, although I don't know what exactly your connection to it is. I tried to talk to him about you over and over again and he didn't tell me anything.”

“Tell me what you know, please? I want to do everything I can to be on good terms with him again. If he wasn't important to me I wouldn't be trying so hard. Please....” Sungyeol rubbed his hands together and Sunggyu just sighed.

“Sungyeol, I can't help you with that. If I had some time I swear I would sit with you two and mediate stuff, but I don't have time to be worrying about your problems when you are two grown-ups, I fucking have Woohyun to take care of too and he is more time consuming alone. I talked over and over to Baby to encourage him talking to you, and that is as much as I can do taking into consideration my life as a trainee.”

“Hyung, please." Sungyeol pleaded again as he took a glance to the kitchen where Woohyun was fighting a pan with Sungjong.

“Sungyeol, what I can tell you is that Myungsoo is trying really hard to be as independent as he can from everyone, he hasn't been confiding in me too. I might have an idea to what he may be referring but I can't tell you because I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone. We just patched a broken relationship and I don't want to lose his trust, if I tell you, he'll know. And Myungsoo has to learn to do things on his own, I want to but I can't be backing him up every time because there will be a time when I won't even have the lunch break with you guys. Whatever he feels or whatever is his problem with you, he has to tell you on his own, you just have to wait for him. For your both sake, he has to....”

“Who has to do what?” Woohyun entered the living room holding the pan and Sungjong threw an apologetic look at his model hyung and mouthed 'Sorry'.

“We were talking about you hyung.” Sungyeol said but it was only half the truth. “Sunggyu hyung said you have to put your shit together.”

“Yeah right, because he cares so much.” Woohyun glared briefly to Sunggyu and put the pan on the coffee table and sat down right after, waiting for Sungjong to place his bowl in front of him.

“Hey, I care.” Sunggyu complained as he sat in front of Woohyun.

"As if..". Woohyun was about to retort when Sungjong saved the scene.

“Hyung, your mom sent such delicious food to raise your spirits, you will eat her food well right?” The younger sat up placing all the bowls and chopsticks for them.

“Yeah Sungjong is right, let's eat and then you can tell me what is going on with you. The hyung I know is stubborn and doesn't give up easily.” Sungyeol also sat down and squeezed Woohyun shoulder to comfort him.

“Yeah let's do that, I need to talk to somebody or else I don't know what I might do.” Woohyun threw a pointy glare at Sunggyu and stuffed his mouth with food.

_________________________________________________________________________

After they ate, Sungjong offered himself to do the dishes with Sunggyu as Sungyeol and Woohyun went outside to talk. It was kind of weird because Sungyeol wasn't used to see his friend crying but, once they got outside, Woohyun just let his tears flow and kept hugging Sungyeol, asking what he was doing alone, why he couldn't achieve anything, why he couldn't have Sunggyu talent or Dongwoo, Hoya and Myungsoo brains or Sungyeol and Sungjong looks. He tried to comfort him the best he could, Sungyeol was very much in need of some comforting too but he guessed that Woohyun was in more need, so he just decided to let the trainee rant his problems and give some advice here and there until he had to go.

He accompanied Sungjong home even if the maknae insisted he didn't need it but if Hoya got to know that Sungyeol let his baby cousin wander the streets alone at that time he wouldn't have a head the next day. After that Sungyeol came back to the apartment in the wee hours. He tried to enter the apartment as silent as he could and even though there were dishes to wash, he decided to ignore them one more time and head to their room to grab some pajamas and a pillow to sleep on the couch.

Myungsoo was laying on the bed with his back facing the door so Sungyeol thought he was sleeping and moved ahead to open the door of the closet as quietly as he could but at that moment the younger lit a lamp and addressed him.

“Where were you?” He asked hoarsely and Sungyeol jumped in place in a fright.

“Myungsoo, for god sake, just don't scare me like that, man!” He put a hand over his heart while Myungsoo sat on the bed to better look at him as he waited for an answer. "I left to visit the hyungs, I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted my pajamas.” He explained briefly. “Were you perhaps... forget about it.” He shook his head, Myungsoo wouldn't be looking for him to talk again, right? He turned around to walk out the door but Myungsoo voice made him halt his steps.

“I got up to grab some water and didn't see you, I did the dishes but you took longer to come so I just came back to bed, I couldn't sleep though.” Myungsoo admitted and Sungyeol somehow felt happy about that. “Why did you need to talk to them at this hour?”

“Can I sit?” The model pointed to the end of the bed, not wanting to invade Myungsoo space after the younger outburst earlier, and the younger nodded. “I did my best to come back early to see you because I thought I could invest my time in you, but you know I bumped onto Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs on the mall and then the next day I met Jong, Sunggyu hyung already knew I was here so the one left for me to talk to was Woohyun hyung. He is also going through a complicated time and I wanted to show him my support.”

“Support...” Myungsoo said mindlessly as he laid back down again and looked at the ceiling.

“Is there any problem with that?” Sungyeol raised his brows.

“Not at all, sometimes I just don't understand you, that is all. But hey, sometimes I also don't understand myself so... yeah.” Myungsoo finished awkwardly, he felt so dumb saying that.

“If you don't understand me, you can ask and I will try to explain to you, you know that right? ” Sungyeol assured him and Myungsoo chuckled lowly, apparently he was in a better mood now after some time on his own.

"You don't need to explain this. I just wished that sometimes I would be more like you. It seems to me that you can deal with a lot of problems at once. If I were to be like that I would be able to support my hyungs better, but right now I only know how to deal with a big problem at the time, so I think I am selfish." Myungsoo sighed defeatedly.

“In your case, I think you only need practice, I don't think you're as selfish as you think you are.” Sungyeol gave him a half smile.

“How are they anyway?”

“Tired, not only physically, you know? Woohyun hyung is not doing well lately, he is frustrated and insecure, I think he is needing hyung help but I don't think Sunggyu hyung himself has patience or energy to deal with him, or maybe he is tired and frustrated himself and reached a point where he doesn't know how to lead Woohyun hyung, I don't know. I just went there because he said he needed to get things off of his chest, I didn't plan to go today but you didn't seem to want me around anymore so... yeah.” They stayed a bit in silence when Sungyeol spoke again. “I gave bits of advice to Sunggyu hyung on how to deal with Woohyun hyung but I don't know if he will follow, can you ask him to consider?”

“I don't know, I don't know if your advice was good. Not only that, I don't think I have the right to advise him on anything because I don't know exactly what to do with you either.”

“Are you still angry at me because I pressed you to tell me something you didn't want to?” Sungyeol asked warily.

“I just don't want to talk about that yet, please don't insist if I'm not ready, it is already hard for me to admit things and talk about it, it hurts to revive these situations by talking. I am trying but there are things I need you to be more understanding.”

“I won't ask you again then.” Sungyeol assured and got up to leave.

“I am sorry.” Myungsoo spoke before Sungyeol could walk to the door and he turned around to look at Myungsoo with his big eyes doubled their size and asked himself if he was hearing things correctly. “I am sorry.” He repeated again to make the model was sure he heard right.

“What are you sorry for?” Sungyeol asked faintly but the other was able to hear him just fine.

“I am sorry for being the way I am, for being so clingy, for being so eager to please, for giving you a hard time with your sexuality, for cutting you off every time you wanted to tell me something important, for ignoring you in Japan and making you feel lonely there. I am sorry for demanding a lot from you and I am sorry for my outburst earlier. I, hum, I also didn't mean what I said..., I mean, the part about Dongwoo hyung is no lie, but I have never regretted... our moments.” He blushed and gave Sungyeol his back, he was dying out of embarrassment right now, but after thinking a lot about his earlier talk with Sungyeol today he thought he needed to say his sorries.

“Hey....” Sungyeol walked back and this time squatted closer to Myungsoo to look at him better in the eyes. “Don't talk like that. I was never angry at you because of any of that." Myungsoo glared at him and Sungyeol quickly fixed his speech. “Yes, I was angry because you ignored me, and although I think you need to change that asap, I have come to terms that that's your way of dealing with things.”

“I probably don't make any sense in your head, maybe you think I am crazy, maybe you will get tired of me. Honestly, every outcome scares me.”

“Why?”

“Because I might end up with you and I might end up without you and I don't know which one can be more painful for me. It is confusing but that's how I feel.”

“It doesn't need to be painful for you if you are sure about the way you feel, if you want me out of your life you can tell me, It will hurt me but I will respect.”

“Do you want that?” Myungsoo asked a bit taken aback.

“Absolutely not, but the focus here is you, after all nowadays I am the one sure about myself. I just want you to make a decision and tell me. If you decide to be with me again, we can try to talk about ways to change things. If you can't change something you want, tell me and I will try to change myself for you.”

“You seem a bit different from a year ago, I am not really sure the new me can deal with the new you.”

“Well, I am not sure about that either... I am trying to do things based on how you react, I am trying to adjust myself to you. I need to do something for you too, I have always selfishly demanded you to act like this or that, to hide..." Sungyeol sighed as he thought about that. "Hiding it's a thing we should discuss only if we decided to get back together though, but I know it is something you don't want to do.”

“No, I want to. Now even more.” Myungsoo said otherwise.

“Huh?” Sungyeol blinked surprised with the younger statement.

“It's just ... after a year and a half keeping things to myself I think it is pointless telling them if we are on bad terms, it will only be a shock now. I wanted to tell them because I was happy, and I wanted to share the joy, but right now... everything is weird and I don't feel like telling anyone anymore. You're still keeping a secret right?”

“Don't worry.” Sungyeol assured and Myungsoo looked briefly to the side to gather his courage and ask for forgiveness again.

“So... will you forgive me? I couldn't help the things I did but I was a jerk when I ignored you, I promise I will try my best to not do that again. This is something that I really, really, really, want to change and I am thankful that you are somehow pushing me to overcome that.”

“If you are being sincere and if you promise not to take such long time to talk to me again, you don't even need to ask, I don't like to hear you apologize. I can't stand when you think all the blame is yours. Our relationship had a lot of problems that we weren't aware of, we were honeymooning and the fact I had to go to Japan made us crash into reality too hard, and then we discovered all problems at once and that was hard for you and for me too.”

“Yeah, maybe you're right about that.” Myungsoo mused. “Thank you.”

“I shouldn't have jumped in a relationship with you when I was not healed and ready yet. I wanted you physically so badly and you made me feel so important and so loved that I wanted to secure that. Maybe I didn't tell you about Japan because I didn't want to lose that either. If you also put yourself in my shoes you can see I can be insecure too, you just weren't able to see my flaws back then.”

Myungsoo hummed and then a yawn broke out of his lips. Sungyeol wanted to squeeze Myungsoo cheeks but held himself up. “Sungyeol, thank you for the conversation today, I will take some time to digest your words but I will think about them carefully, do you think you can hold on a little more?”

“Sure, if your confusion didn't fade in a year it is not going to fade away just like that right?” Sungyeol gave him a half smile, got up and arranged Myungsoo blanket over him. “Sleep tight ok? I am just outside if you need anything.”

The model turned the lamp off and moved out of the room with his things, leaving the younger with his thoughts. Myungsoo was going to think and rethink that conversation, that happened in a better way than the one they had earlier, to try to reach a conclusion. He didn't know what it was going to happen though, he was really afraid of getting hurt by Sungyeol that he couldn't deny he was warming up to him again. The thought sometimes was a comfort, sometimes he got angry at that, and sometimes just some simple gestures like cooking him a meal and tucking him into bed did the trick and he felt his heartbeat for the older.

And then he thought back about his own actions and shivered. Was Sungyeol really going to forgive him just like that? He felt like the jerk of the jerks and, as problematic as he was, he thought there was no way Sungyeol would want him because of that, after all, who liked to be ignored? “Sungyeol, it is me that doesn't deserve you.” He closed his eyes and tried to fight these kinds of feelings.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that day it was very hard to get a hold of Myungsoo. Every time Sungyeol asked if the younger wanted to come over or do something together, he got a rejection and the model couldn't help but feel frustrated, angry and think he was being ignored. He was in a middle of a tantrum when Myungsoo called him on his own and apologized for not appearing much lately. Sungyeol took the phone from his ear and looked at it as if it was an alien object, wondering if his last tantrum was so strong that Myungsoo felt it wherever he was.

He didn't get to speak with the younger much because apparently, Myungsoo had a place to be, but he did notice that the younger voice was beyond tired and he felt a hint of sadness in his tone too. Sungyeol asked cautiously what was going on but Myungsoo just said that something happened and he wasn't able to think about their conversation but he promised he would try to call again or pick up his phone the next time.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol talked every day through the phone and the model noticed that the younger had his voice more and more tired, concerned, sad and desperate as days flew by. He didn't know what it was but it surely wasn't because of him, and his conscience kept yelling that something wasn't right. What the hell was happening that got Myungsoo so weird? After a while he gave up, Myungsoo asked him to not insist and remembering the past outburst he decided to keep it quiet. But he was not expecting what happened to Myungsoo could in a way affect him too.

He tried to distract himself by organizing their apartment, Myungsoo liked things clean and organized and he figured he could earn some love points by doing that. Not long ago he asked Daeyeol to send his books in a box and when it arrived, he spent the day organizing them on shelves he had just installed. Finally placing his books in order and even organizing some of Myungsoo’s. Sungyeol hadn’t much experience installing those kinds of stuff, his previous apartment already had all the furniture, so he had to do the work twice, as the first time everything fell as soon as he gave his back. At least now it felt secure.

After he finished with the shelves, he decided to take a bath and maybe start typing some ideas for his graduation thesis. He was currently dressing clean clothes when he heard a bang on the front door followed by a thud that came from the living room and soon enough Myungsoo appeared in their room, going directly for the bed and face planting on the pillows.

“Hi Myungsoo, how was your day?” Sungyeol greeted happily as he finished with his shirt, he was eager to show the younger another step he took at decorating ‘their place’.

“Out.” Myungsoo voice came muffled since he had his face stuffed with the pillows and Sungyeol wasn’t sure if he heard correctly.

“Huh?” He blinked confusedly.

“I said OUT!” Myungsoo shouted startling Sungyeol and bringing his good mood down. The model didn't understand his friend behavior and was ready to give him a sharp comeback about the other attitude, but as they locked gazes, when the younger tried to glare him, he saw that Myungsoo eyes didn’t have anger in it, they had deep sadness, and it was the kind of sadness that you feel when you lose something important.

As Myungsoo continued to try to glare at him (he was not succeeding though), Sungyeol moved for the desk, grabbed his laptop and went to the living room, closing the room door so Myungsoo could have some privacy, he seemed he was needing it. Sungyeol turned his laptop on and sat at the couch, that would probably be his bed today, and prepared to type things.

After twenty minutes, and half a page written later, he was already stuck. The importance of changing the laws…. He pressed backspace. Nowadays the laws changed with… He pressed backspace again. The Korean laws reflect… He pressed backspace one time. According to ... What was the name of the author again? He gave up, by now he understood that things wouldn't progress much for him today. He was saving the draft while thinking about calling Dongwoo to play some online game together, when he heard a particular ringtone through the apartment, though a bit muffled.

He searched the living room but didn’t see anything, he decided to let it go but then the ringtone started to get louder and then it stopped. Sungyeol shrugged and decided to come back to… It rang again. Sungyeol got up and started looking in every place that could hide a phone until he saw Myungsoo bag near the door and the shoes. He wondered for a moment if he should pick the phone and hand to Myungsoo or if he should just turn it off since the younger didn’t seem to be in the mood for anything. He decided to check the caller, if it was Myungsoo family he would pass the phone, if not, he would turn the call off.

He opened the bag and got the phone in his hands. Why Myungsoo changed his phone? He hated iPhones, he barely knew how to use it, the usability was so different. The phone rang in his face again and Sungyeol checked the caller, a number saved by the name of Sungyeon Kingdom, and he didn't know what that was supposed to mean so he decided to answer.

“Hello?” He asked tentatively.

 **“Huh? Who is talking?”** He heard a female worried voice on the phone.

“I am Lee Sungyeol, Myungsoo can’t…”

 **“Sungyeol-ah…”** The woman seemed a bit relieved on the phone. **“This is Myungsoo mother speaking. Are you with him or did he forget his phone with you?”**

“Hi, auntie.” Sungyeol answered gleefully. “He came to my apartment, he is here with me but he seems pretty upset. Do you know...”

 **“I am glad you’re with him now then. I was so worried, he left here running and… and…”** The woman had troubles with her words and he got serious, maybe the younger was bothered by a serious family issue, that would devastate him, his family was his world. **“Where is he? Can you pass the phone?”**

“I left him alone for a minute for him to calm down, he is in my room.”

**“No, no, no, Sungyeol, you can’t do that, you have to stay there with him. You have to support him as his best friend now, he needs you. And.. and… if something happens you need to bring here, to the hospital, so we can fix him again and… and…”**

“Slow down… what happened?” Sungyeol asked instantly concerned.

**“Myungsoo lost a patient today.”**

“Oh no.” Sungyeol didn’t know what to say besides this.

 **“Not a common patient, a patient he helped for the past year and he bonded more than he should. He took the news really bad and he left the hospital so upset. Can you… can you talk to him, please? Can you comfort him? Please?”** She begged.

“I… I’ll do my best.” Sungyeol tried to assure her but the truth was he had no idea how to do that at the moment

**“Thank you Sungyeol, really, thank you. I’ll leave my baby in your care, if anything happens, bring him to the hospital, call us on this number and we’ll be ready to help him if you need to come.”**

“Yes, auntie.” Sungyeol said his goodbyes then and they hung up the phone.

God, how to comfort a person that doesn’t want to be comforted? He wondered if Myungsoo acted like that while he was in Japan. Sungyeol took a deep breath in and prepared himself mentally to be kicked, literally, out of the room.

He pushed the door open as quietly as he could, entered the room and closed the door the same way; it didn’t seem like Myungsoo noticed Sungyeol in the room until he felt the model’s weight in the bed when Sungyeol laid behind him. Myungsoo quickly tried to compose himself and use his most threatening voice.

“Haven't I said to get out? I want to be alone, which part of that you didn’t understand?” His voice cracked in the end.

“I understood, I just refuse to leave you alone right now. There’s a difference in that.” Sungyeol said as he tried to back hug the younger but Myungsoo started to try to get out of Sungyeol hold.

“The hell are you doing? Let me go.”

“No. You need this Myungsoo, you need it. I know what happened.”

“What are you talking about? Nothing happened.” Myungsoo tried to deny it but the shock and sadness were evident in his voice.

“I already saw many sides of you, and I knew something was going on, but I have never seen you this way, so of course something happened. Stop struggling, you need this, you need someone to comfort you and I want to be that someone.”

“You don’t know what I need.” Myungsoo growled.

“I do. Because I also felt devastated when I lost my father so I know how it feels when you lose someone close.” Sungyeol spoke and secured him firmly and Myungsoo froze instantly.

“How-how do you...” Myungsoo was at loss of words, he didn’t expect Sungyeol to guess what it was wrong with him and even less come here and try whatever he thought he was doing.

“Your phone rang, it was your mother and she told me.” The model explained calmly.

“She had no right!” Myungsoo spoke in anger. “Why you picked up my phone? Why don't I have privacy in my own apartment? It is not of your business.” He hissed and started to try to get free from Sungyeol hold again.

“Shhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhh… It’s ok Myungsoo, relax, I’ll be here for you. It’s ok to feel sad, it’s ok to cry. Let it all out, I won’t judge you. “

Myungsoo still struggled a little more but Sungyeol didn’t let him go, and after some minutes, he got tired, and although he was still tense, he accepted Sungyeol arms around him together with all the warmth the model offered. They stood in silence for long minutes and Myungsoo was so quiet that for a moment Sungyeol thought he fell asleep but then he started to tremble lightly and Sungyeol started to hear soft sobs that came from the younger.

“Let it all out… I’ll be here with you for everything you need, even if it’s just to hold you.” Sungyeol voice was so assuring that for a moment Myungsoo forgot about everything that happened in the past year, and it was like they were at the beginning of their relationship when everything was happiness, Sungyeol was everything that Myungsoo could see and his arms were the safest place in the world.

“I… I lost a patient today.” Myungsoo spoke with a shaky voice. “She was around Moonsoo age, I liked her so much.”

Sungyeol stayed silent, he decided he would wait for Myungsoo to tell whatever he wanted, but when the younger got quiet, trying to contain his tears and collect himself, Sungyeol decided to ask about it as softly as he could, he believed if Myungsoo talked he would feel better. “Do you want to tell me what happened? Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it.” He said as he brought one of his arms from Myungsoo waist to his hair and started caressing his soft locks.

“Cancer…” Myungsoo spoke in a small broken voice and Sungyeol understood, he didn’t know much about health, but he knew that cancer wore out patients and, even though many patients fought the disease, not every one of them would survive to tell the story.

“Was she your first?” Sungyeol asked again and, by the silence Myungsoo made, she probably was. He knew Myungsoo volunteered a lot but maybe his father didn’t let him close to patients that could be at their end anytime soon, or maybe he got close but this was the first time he took care of one of special attention or something.

“She-she fought bravely even before I met her but… Oh god, why I am this way?” He sniffed.

“Because you cared about her, am I right?” Sungyeol said softly and he felt Myungsoo head move in a quiet nod. “It’s ok, Myungsoo, it’s ok.”

“It is not ok, I feel terrible.” The younger whined.

“Well, of course her death isn’t ok, I meant to say it is understandable to react this way if you cared too much about her.”

“What are you trying to say? That I should be cold? To not care?” This time Myungsoo spoke with much anger in his voice and started to struggle in Sungyeol arms once more.

“Absolutely not.” The model said calmly still patting the younger head as he secured him with the other hand, he was not going to let Myungsoo twist his words so he could have a reason to hate him later. “But you cared so much that she was not your patient anymore, she was your friend and perhaps you feel guilty because you weren’t able to save your friend. You’re probably not only feeling the loss but you might be feeling very impotent as a future doctor.”

“If only I could do more for her…” Myungsoo hid his crying face in his hands as he sobbed.

“I don’t think you should be guilty. You went to visit her a lot, am I right?”

“Yeah, I would often bring my guitar so she could sing, she had a great voice for a kid, she wanted to be a singer.” Myungsoo said as he thought back to the past year.

“Maybe she fought all of this time because you gave her strength, you cheered her up, have you ever thought about that? And this kind of help not everybody can give. I know some doctors detach themselves but not you, you’ll be a very caring one.”

“But she had so many dreams … she didn’t deserve to die…maybe we could have done more, I can’t’ accept that…”

“But you have to understand that you don’t have the full knowledge for that yet, and even so, It’s cancer we are talking about, I don’t understand much but cancer can be pretty harsh, maybe it was her time to go.” Sungyeol words were sort of like his mother's but because it came from the model, he felt some sorts of comfort for the first time this night.

They stood some more time in silence with Sungyeol holding him close and now moving from his hair to caress the younger arms until Myungsoo spoke again in a really small, but cracked, voice that Sungyeol barely could understand. “She-she left me a drawing and a letter, it was like-it was like she knew.”

“Do you want to talk about that?” Sungyeol offered gently.

“I… She said that because of me she had another dream aside from being a singer.” Myungsoo said and started to sob softly again.

“Did she said what she wanted to do?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo nodded but had to take some time to be able to speak again so Sungyeol waited, everything had to be on Myungsoo pace.

“She… she said she wanted to be my guardian angel when she..” Myungsoo wasn’t able to finish the sentence and Sungyeol had to hug him until he could get a hold of his feelings again.

“Myung have you ever thought that when we are born we have to do some missions in life?”

“What this has to do with everything?” The younger whined.

“Like for example, you came in this life to cure people. That’s one of your missions. You mentioned some time ago that your parents met because Dr. Kim was at some point your doctor, so it was your mission to bring them together, and maybe it was Moonsoo mission to cement that. Maybe your mission with me is to teach me what true love can be and that to have it I should work hard to gain and maintain. Another example is Sungjong, it was his mission to introduce me to the awesome friends that I have now because when I came to Seoul I didn’t know anybody and he took me in right off the bat. And maybe her mission was to meet you, to captivate you, to teach you something about life, I don’t know, it could be a lot of things, you will know if you learned something from her.”

“…” Myungsoo didn’t respond, but he seemed to be thinking about what Sungyeol just told him until he finally gathered some courage to ask what he had in mind. “What… what is your mission then?”

“I don’t know, do you feel some difference after I came into your life?”

“Yes, everything became messed up. You fucked more something that was already fucked.” Myungsoo spoke with a mix of hurt and anger in his voice and Sungyeol decided that it was not the time to fight, actually he should embrace some of Myungsoo anger, he did wrong at some point anyway.

“Maybe you’re right. But sometimes to build something better we need to destroy what was there before.” Sungyeol said rather firmly and waited for Myungsoo reaction.

“What are you trying to say?” Myungsoo turned his head to the ceiling and looked at Sungyeol from the corner of his eyes, Sungyeol saw that his face was quite tear stained so he cleaned the younger face the best he could before speaking.

“If you think you’re already destroyed, I am just waiting for the construction to begin. I am not sure what you want to do, and I am trying to go with your pace, but I will wait for you to allow me to build something beautiful in your heart again, this time way better.” He stopped caressing the younger arm and hugged him.

“…” Myungsoo moved his head back to the original position, he didn’t even know when but Sungyeol words got him to stop crying at some point.

“I think you should frame it.” Sungyeol returned to the previous topic not wanting to stretch the boundaries too far today. “Both the letter and the drawing. So every time you look at it, you'll remember to work your best as caring as you can. I think that side of yours will set you apart from other doctors in the future. What you’re feeling… you’ll learn how to manage without getting too cold, I believe if it’s you, you can do it.”

“This is a really good idea.” He admitted in a barely audible whisper.

“I know right? You can bring it here if you want, we can leave in our room.” Our room. When Sungyeol was with him he never spoke about anything in the apartment individually, it was always our couch, our bed, our everything, even if Myungsoo barely spent time there and kept saying that they were not playing house. He never said to Sungyeol but he liked hearing him speak that way.

“Do you… do you really believe that?” Myungsoo asked dubiously.

“Hm?” Sungyeol asked for a moment not knowing what Myungsoo was referring to.

“Do you believe that I’ll be able to manage my feelings without getting too cold?”

“Of course, it’s awesome Myungsoo I am talking about here.” Sungyeol hugged him tightly for a moment to assure him. “And if you can’t do it alone, I will be here to help you out, I will melt you somehow.” Sungyeol said confidently and Myungsoo let it out a shy but appreciative low giggle and the model felt proud that he could get Myungsoo to stop focusing on pain.

Myungsoo thought about that. Although a lot had changed and he tried to be more pleasing, it was not like he had ever had the warmth Sungyeol radiated to everyone close to him. Half of the people that claimed to be Sungyeol fans didn’t fancy him sexually, they just simply liked his friendly and warm ways, as for him... only now people started to think he was more than an alien that everyone wanted to fuck just to spread around they fucked him.

“As for us…” Sungyeol spoke suddenly and got Myungsoo attention again. “If you come back to me, I will never ever, ever let you go again because I love you.” It came out. The three words Myungsoo desperately wanted to hear before finally came out. Myungsoo eyes got so big that they almost jumped out of their sockets. He tensed a bit but his heart was going miles an hour. Is this reality? Is this real life?

For Sungyeol it came naturally. He tried to tell Myungsoo before and he was cut every time he tried to say, but maybe that was for the best; every time he tried to say, it didn’t have the same meaning as this time, and for once he wasn’t trying to convince Myungsoo to stay, to not break up or something else. This time he managed to say just for the sake of saying it.

Myungsoo wanted to answer. if it was back then he would answer right away, but he felt the words stop at his throat choking him a bit. It was not like he didn’t like, actually, he fucking liked too much, so why the words were not coming out?

“You don’t need to answer that, I know I messed your feelings and even if we get together it will take the time to be hearing it again.” Sungyeol spoke when he didn’t hear a reply and Myungsoo noticed the model wasn’t hurt by his silence, his voice was still soft and gentle. Sungyeol comforted him, Sungyeol was there for him not only with words but with the warmth of his whole body. As the model said before, he always tried to be by Myungsoo side and once more Sungyeol stayed when Myungsoo wanted to push him away.

Myungsoo was trying hard to think of something he could say at this moment, but apparently, Sungyeol had no hurry to hear it. He wasn’t sure about how long he stood in silence thinking about that, but he felt Sungyeol hand stop caressing him and going limp over his waist, his breath evening out as he fell asleep. Myungsoo felt selfish, he was so into his pain that he didn’t even notice that Sungyeol was tired and was probably fighting sleep for some time already.

He sighed tiredly. He was sure this couldn’t go on but he didn’t know exactly how to reach for Sungyeol without being scared anymore. Sungyeol was doing a lot to get into his good graces again, treating him with care and patience, and he liked that, he just wasn’t sure what was the trigger that would make him lose his fears and push them into each other arms for good again.

He turned his head towards the ceiling and tried to look at the model face without moving and waking him. Sungyeol looked really peaceful sleeping like that and Myungsoo could swear he was wearing a satisfied smile on his face. He quickly decided that he would do they both a favor and stay like that, he grabbed Sungyeol hand gently and pulled close to his chest right above his heart, held it there with his two hands and kept it there through the night.

 

 


	51. One kiss - Up and Down - In your arms - Plaything

 

 

 

The next morning Myungsoo woke up with somebody gently trying to shake him awake and whispering his name to not wake him up in a scare.

“Myungsoo, wake up. Please wake up.” It was Sungyeol voice, then he remembered he slept in Sungyeol embrace. Best sleep in a year, hands down. “Myungsoo, pleeeease, wake up.” Sungyeol whined a bit desperate and Myungsoo finally opened his eyes and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes.

“Sungyeol…. What time is it?” The younger said sleepily.

“It doesn’t matter, you can sleep more but… I really need to go to the bathroom and you are over my arm and .. and it’s numb.” The model admitted with desperation and that made Myungsoo sit up in bed so he could free his friend.

“Oh gosh, thank you!” Sungyeol said and tried to get up and run to the bathroom trying to massage his arm back to life. If Myungsoo was fully awake he would laugh at the scene, but he was sleepy so he just closed his eyes for a minute and…

The next time he opened his eyes Sungyeol was in front of him again with both his arms functioning properly and ready for the day. He had an amused smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes.

“Myungsoo, are you there?” The younger moved his head up a bit to look up at him. “Omo, you slept sitting…” Sungyeol looked at him up and down “…and clothed. I wasn’t sure that you were able to do that, I saw you so many times take your shirt off at night.” Sungyeol teased and Myungsoo didn’t answer him, he only was able to blink. “If you want to sleep more I can help you out of your shirt.”

“What time is it? Why am I so sleepy?” Myungsoo mumbled ignoring the other suggestion.

“It’s 6:47 AM, we didn’t sleep much, I have some dark circles and my manager is going to kill me, but nothing that my coordinoonas won’t be able to fix it. Sleep more, you look tired.”

“No, I think I have to wake up...” Myungsoo rubbed his eyes and Sungyeol almost squealed loudly, Myungsoo was so cute in his sleepy state.

“If you say so… will you have breakfast with me? Or will you go home?”

“I need breakfast, I didn't eat dinner yesterday.” Myungsoo spoke as the word breakfast made his stomach cry for food.

“OK, I will figure something for us. Do you need help to get up? You seem so sleepy, are you sure you will be able to drive later?”

“I just need a bath and maybe one cup of your coffee. I hate it so it will make me wake up for sure.”

“Ok, come on little zombie.” Sungyeol pulled him up and drove him to the bathroom, leaving him there with a towel in his hands and closing the door right after.

Half an hour later Myungsoo appeared wearing clothes he kept in the apartment for times like these and a little more woken.

“Here it is, there are fruits and also sandwiches and if you need anything else I’ll try to make it, but say it now because I will go to work early today, I have a photo shoot.”

“Endorsing a new brand?” Myungsoo asked as he sat on a plastic bench they were using in the kitchen for now.

“I am not supposed to tell you these things because it is forbidden by my contract, sorry.” Sungyeol smiled guiltily and started to eat. Myungsoo noticed that Sungyeol wasn’t expecting much from him and he was thankful for that because if he could expect anything from Myungsoo after last night it was awkwardness.

He looked at the small table they had put in the kitchen, filled with all sorts of food for breakfast that Sungyeol had bought. “Help yourself, help yourself.” Sungyeol ushered with his mouth a little full and Myungsoo decided to focus on the food first and talk later.

They ate in silence. Myungsoo was a bit anxious, he was expecting Sungyeol to be pushy or judge his way of dealing with things, even his crying face, but the other just kept eating and smiling at him whenever they locked gazes, but Myungsoo would avoid his eyes right after and Sungyeol would look down at the table.

Sungyeol put everything Myungsoo didn’t eat back to its place and started to do the dishes humming a song when Myungsoo decided to speak.

“Sungyeol, about yesterday…”

“What about yesterday?” The model asked but still kept washing everything carefully.

“I…”

“You don’t need to say anything, you know? I said I wouldn’t judge you and I said I know how you feel, after all, I lost my father. So if you are going to say anything more about that, it better not be sorry.” Sungyeol said rather coolly.

“Ok.” Myungsoo said and looked down to the now empty table, he wanted to approach the ‘I love you’ subject but he didn’t know how, and what he would say? Before he knew, Sungyeol finished with the dishes and was shoving his phone in his pocket when he grabbed Myungsoo attention again.

“I got to go now, my manager is coming, I should go down.”

“O-ok.” That caught Myungsoo by surprise.

“Are you going to be alright?” He asked concerned. “If you think that you can’t be alone and want to have someone around you, but still have your space, you can come with me. Maybe you’ll like to see me in action, maybe it will distract you.” Sungyeol suggested with a hopeful expression.

“I’ll pass that. I think I am, or about to be, fine now.” Myungsoo voice came out firmly and Sungyeol felt his shoulders dropping. Myungsoo instantly winced in his head, he was actually sad that he had to pass such opportunity, what if Sungyeol was going to shoot something sexy today? He was seriously tempted to forget about everything and have Sungyeol filling every spot in his schedule today, but unfortunately, his responsible side stopped him before he could say yes.

“Oh.” Sungyeol said a little disappointed. “I’ll leave the invitation open then, maybe you’ll want to visit me later. The only thing you need to do is ask the address.” The model still smiled.

“I can’t, I have to go to college, I am in the research team remember? I have no breaks, besides I have a funeral to attend too.” Myungsoo sighed cursing his responsibilities mentally now and Sungyeol looked down at his feet, it came out as if Myungsoo was annoyed about the model insistence.

“Y-yeah…what was I thinking? Why would you come with me?” Sungyeol mumbled and tried to shrug it off, but he looked up at Myungsoo longingly and the younger avoided his gaze in guilt. “You would be bored, right?” The model had thought that after last night he would have a tiny little progress but apparently, Myungsoo only let him close to comfort him and that’s it, he would have to wait patiently.

“I am going then. Bye Myungsoo, have a nice day.” Sungyeol said, a bit too sad about that for Myungsoo tastes, while he put his shoes and went out closing the door carefully right after.

When he heard the door close Myungsoo felt his heart squeezing, Sungyeol clearly interpreted him wrongly. It was not like he didn’t want to ~~admire~~ observe Sungyeol as he worked like the ~~perfection~~ hard worker he was, but he had a lot to do today, a funeral to attend and his experiments were finally showing results and he hadn't been going to college to know what was going on. But the look on Sungyeol face was so… so... he didn’t even have the proper words to describe it.

He decided to apologize and explain right away so he jumped off the plastic bench they were using and dashed to the door. He opened it and saw Sungyeol waiting for the elevator with his head hung low and pinching the bridge of his ~~pretty~~ nose.

“Sungyeol!” He called and the model turned sharply to look at him. Myungsoo came out of the apartment not bothering about putting some kind of shoes and ran up to him.

“Myungsoo, you are barefoot…” Sungyeol said as he looked at Myungsoo feet but the younger just tiptoed, grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him for a kiss.

Sungyeol was surprised, he didn’t expect Myungsoo to kiss him out of the blue when he was shot down minutes before, but he quickly closed his eyes and kissed the younger back. Sungyeol was not one to let such an opportunity pass. They kept the kiss soft and innocent, Sungyeol didn’t want to test his boundaries, he let the younger lead and establish the point he was willing to go. For a second they were transported to their own world, something both of them didn’t do since their break up, and something that made them glad to do it once again.

Sungyeol was about to circle Myungsoo with his arms and bring him closer to his body but he felt something vibrate in his pants. It probably was his fucking manager, fucking interrupting him now from fucking all the times. Sungyeol wanted to kill the guy and the only reason he wasn’t going to do that later it was because he helped him a lot in Japan.

Myungsoo pulled apart just enough so they could catch a breath and looked at the model with hazy eyes. For a moment Sungyeol saw the adoration look that the younger used to give him before and that he was so keen on hiding since he got back to Korea.

“It was not like that. I am sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sungyeol smiled showing his gums, he was happy about the kiss and wanted to do it again but then his phone rang this time and he felt annoyed. “Why this time?” He groaned and Myungsoo chuckled.

“Don’t worry, ok? There will be another chance.” Myungsoo said shyly and Sungyeol heart almost burst open right there with happiness. Now he knew they were going to progress, now he knew he was not going to be stuck as a friend. Sungyeol wanted to kiss him, he wanted to take Myungsoo in his arms and twirl him around, and then maybe hold him against the wall and who knows where that would lead.

Myungsoo gave him a small shy smile before turning around and going inside the apartment. Sungyeol stood there looking dumbly at the door, his mood skyrocketing. _Finally, finally!_

___________________________________________________

Myungsoo closed the door, turned around and leaned on it, sliding down until he sat on the floor. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He brought his legs closer to his body and hugged them. He tried to hold himself but the moment Sungyeol closed the door, he felt the urge to do it. And not only it was nice but it felt natural, this was what he was supposed to be doing.

Although they decided to take some time to discuss things and get used to each other again, Myungsoo didn’t expect to do this but screw it, Sungyeol seemed genuine since he came back from Japan and the model was seriously trying to win him back. And even though he knew he could be a difficult person, he thought Sungyeol deserved something for his endurance. And he gave that something.

He put his fingers over his lips still feeling the tingling sensation he always felt when he kissed the model back when they were dating. He giggled but his thoughts quickly went back to his lost patient and her letter, the girl had said she had a new dream and that was to be Myungsoo guardian angel and look out for him after she passed away. Myungsoo also thought about Sungyeol words from the day before, about people and missions, and maybe he was right about that. Maybe her mission was to indirectly push him to the model so, although he was sad, he felt grateful for that.

“Thank you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what happened Myungsoo didn't come back to volunteering right away, but when he was about to do that he searched in his closet and found only black clothes in it. Damn it, he forgot to wash the light colored ones, but he smiled when he remembered he had some clothes in his apartment, clothes that needed to be washed asap too. He just needed to go there, get them and wash them, then the next day he would have clothes to wear to volunteer.

When he entered the apartment it was kind of obvious that Sungyeol was in the kitchen but, since the model didn’t greet him like he always did, he decided to go for his clothes first and talk later but, when he opened their closet doors there were no clothes of his there.

“What? Where in the world are my things? Sungyeol wouldn’t throw them away to make room for his clothes right? Gosh, Sungjong will kill me… my clothes..” Myungsoo mumbled confusedly to himself then turned around to go to the kitchen and inquire the model about it.

He entered the kitchen to see Sungyeol cooking with maroon skinny pants, no shirt, and headphones that were blasting music, did the model wanted to be deaf?

“Sungyeol?” Myungsoo called but the model didn’t hear him, he was so engrossed in whatever he was doing that he didn’t even notice another human being in the kitchen with him. “Sungyeol, where are…?” Myungsoo halted his steps, as well as his words, as he saw Sungyeol start singing and dancing out of nowhere. He was kind of killing the song but his dance moves were on point.

“Hwaksilhage naege mameul boyeojwo Why don’t u know? Don’t u know? Don’t u know yeah ey”  
  
_That’s amusing_ … Myungsoo took a step back as he watched with an amused smirk on his lips Sungyeol slide his hands over the abs that he had now and then moved his body, like the girls that sung this, before getting back to the pan.

“Wi arae wi wi area Wi arae wi wi arae Wi arae wi wi arae Up up down down.” The model flexed his legs and moved his hips to the front and to the back while he moved something inside the pan and Myungsoo decided to cut his show short, if the model continued like that he would get hard and he had no intentions on showing Sungyeol that he desired his body now.

“Hey…” Myungsoo said as soon as he took Sungyeol headphones off him and the model jumped in the air in surprise.

“Ne maltu… Omg Myungsoo, don’t sneak up on me! What a fright you gave me, man.”  He shot a reproving look at the younger, why he always scared him? Then he remembered what he was just doing and got embarrassed. “How long were you here?”

“Why don’t you know?” Myungsoo asked with a smirk gracing his lips, but Sungyeol didn’t seem to comprehend the teasing so the younger completed making his smirk bigger. “Up, down, up, up, down.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe you saw this.” The model whined and hid his face in his hands, this was one of his most embarrassing moments in front of the younger.

“The guys will have so much fun when I tell them this.” Myungsoo doubled in laughter as he imagined the scene and the model pouted and went back to grab the pan and take out of the stove.

“You can’t spread this or else I will tell them about the baby penguin nickname.” Sungyeol threatened as he went past to Myungsoo to put the pan on the counter and grab a plate leaving the younger with a shocked and red face looking at him. “Didn’t think I would forget blackmail material right Kim Myungsoo?”

“Ok, ok, we are even.” Myungsoo relented, raising his hands up in surrender and Sungyeol smiled but stopped to look at him with a curious expression.

“Did you came here for something specific or will I sleep on the couch today?”

“Ah yeah, I came for my clothes, where are them Sungyeol? They aren’t in the closet.” Myungsoo asked him as he scratched his nape a bit confusedly.

“I know, I took them all because I couldn’t differentiate what’s clean and what’s not. I mean, I love your smell, and you know it makes me go crazy, but sweat mixed with hospital smell is a bit of turn off and it was rubbing on my clothes so I took it all and washed. Why you pushed your dirty clothes on the closet? Someone will notice one day, do you want to get caught?” Sungyeol chastised but his voice was not scolding at all, it was a bit playful?

“No? Did you wash my clothes for me?” Myungsoo blushed. “You didn’t have to… I came here to take them to wash at home.”

“Oh… I didn’t know you would do this… but I already cleaned so if you want them they are in the other room.” Sungyeol shifted his weight awkwardly.

“Ok, I’ll get them now, I only came to get them.”

“Ok. Just be sure to not take mine, I think I might have mixed something.” The younger nodded and went to the room to grab his clothes, he would just take them to iron at home.

When he got there he was surprised to see two neatly piles of clothes and some dress shirts hanging on a chair. He inspected them. The shirts on the chair were all the white dress shirts that he used to go to the hospital together with a gray and a black shirt. The white ones were blindingly white and the smell, god they smelled good.

“Myungsoo? Can you come here before you go?” Sungyeol suddenly yelled from the kitchen making the younger snap out of his reverie, forget about his purpose and go where the model was.

“Sungyeol you ironed my clothes too? Why? Don’t you have better things to do?” The younger came asking as he had confusion plastered all over his face.

“I have better things to do, yet I did it because I wanted to. I thought you would like it but if you didn’t I will never do it again.” Sungyeol said a bit embarrassed, he just wanted to do something for the younger, did he crossed some unexpected line?

“I… no… don’t take it wrong. I am thankful, it’s just I wasn’t expecting you to waste your time on things like this.”

“Myungsoo, love can be details too. It is usually the woman that pay attention to details but there is no woman here. Even though sometimes I fail miserably, I tried my best to pay attention to little things for you since we met.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo looked away and pretended to not hear what he just said, he was not in the mood to talk about that today.

“What’s this?” He pointed to the plate Sungyeol was holding. Well if Myungsoo would pretend that he didn’t hear things Sungyeol would pretend he hasn't said them so his good mood wouldn’t go down.

“This is carbonara, my roommate in Tokyo taught me how to make it. I took three months to learn and I mastered because… bacon… bacon is life, fat life. Do you want to try?” Myungsoo raised his brows at Sungyeol. The model was not very good in the kitchen, he was only able to make simple things. Seeing his hesitation Sungyeol grabbed a plate and put closer to Myungsoo face and started moving so the smell would go up to fill the younger nostrils. “I know it looks funny because I am not the most talented guy in the kitchen but it’s quite tasty. Why don’t you fill a plate and have dinner with me?”

“I promised my mom…” Myungsoo was about to turn the model offer down when his stomach growled loud enough for Sungyeol to hear and plaster a victorious gummy smile in his face. Myungsoo hated that smile. He only hated because that kind of smile made butterflies, that made him weak, appear in his stomach. He wanted to kill those butterflies but nothing he tried worked until now, the most he could do was pretend they weren’t there. He sighed defeated and his stomach growled again. “I’ll message my omma.”

“Yay!” Sungyeol quickly picked a plate for his ~~lover~~ friend and a fork while Myungsoo sent a quick message to his mother. This night Sungyeol was being strange yet pleasant and Myungsoo didn’t know what to think about it, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to discover what was Sungyeol trying to do. He tried to take the plate from the model's hands but Sungyeol put away before he could get his hands on it.

“No, I’ll serve you, I want to serve you.” The model smiled brightly as nothing in the world could make him happier and Myungsoo bit his lips as he looked awkwardly at him. _Why was he acting that way today?_

“Ok.” He said as sat down at the table and Sungyeol placed a plate with food for him and sat across. At first, they were silently trying to eat and Myungsoo started thinking that Sungyeol was right, it didn’t look the greatest thing in the world but it was quite tasty. After some minutes the model tried to engage him in a light conversation. Sungyeol kept the questions simple and Myungsoo was answering a bit too stiffly as if he was waiting for the catch that it would come.

Once they finished dining Sungyeol grabbed both plates and washed silently, even though the younger complained that he should help with something. Sungyeol didn’t want Myungsoo to go, he actually never wanted Myungsoo to go but he never voiced this, he believed Myungsoo should come and go as he pleased until he wanted to stay for good. Sensing Sungyeol sudden change of behavior Myungsoo thought that he should stay a bit more to please him.

“So while in Japan did you find any new good anime?” Myungsoo tried to steer the conversation for the first time that night.

“Well, I didn’t have much time to watch anything but I seemed to follow this one… I don’t know the name because every time I turned the TV on it was in the middle of the episode. I am trying to discover the title so I can buy it later.”

“Oh… so you don’t have anything good to watch? I mean, it’s been a while since I have watched a movie and I was wondering if you had anything to recommend since we have a bit of the same taste.”

“Oh I have been wanting to see this one but it is romance and a bit old… I don’t know if you…” Sungyeol halted his words and side-eyed the younger to see his reaction.

“Why don’t we watch it? I don’t have to go home right now, it’s early.” Sungyeol glanced at the clock past Myungsoo. It was 9:30, if they watched a two-hour movie Myungsoo would have to go back home late or stay overnight. He decided to just go for it, praying that it would be the second option so they could spend more time together at least.

“It’s on my laptop.” He said as he dried his hands on a towel.

“Go set on the TV while I put the clothes back in their place.” Myungsoo gave him a small smile and Sungyeol went past him to grab his laptop.

“Omg yes yes! God whatever right thing I am doing, let me keep on doing.” Sungyeol quickly prayed and went to set the stuff on the TV, ten minutes later he called the younger. “It’s ready!”

“Just a minute, I am finishing it.” Myungsoo yelled back and five minutes later he appeared wearing some comfortable pants and a wife beater and carrying a comforter and a pillow.

Sungyeol sighed heavily, so Myungsoo was really going to spend the night there and was already bringing stuff to make the model sleep on the couch. Sungyeol looked at him in disappointment while Myungsoo tried to find a comfortable position on the couch before he noticed Sungyeol planted looking at him.

“Are you going to be there all night? Hit play and come to sit here.” The younger commanded and patted the couch where Sungyeol was supposed to sit and the model just did as he was told. He sat beside the pillow as Myungsoo still held the comforter over himself.

When they first bought the TV Sungyeol was afraid to invade Myungsoo personal space without consent, but he knew at least he could sit comfortably with his legs sprawled to wherever he wanted now that Myungsoo wouldn’t mind. That made him stretch one of his long legs in Myungsoo direction, keep the other lazily flexed in front of him and rest his weight on the pillow close to the armrest.

Five minutes into the movie and Sungyeol saw a head appearing in front of him. No, it wasn’t because the movie was illegal and filmed from inside the movie theater, - he actually rented the movie because it wouldn’t look good for him if a law student downloaded stuff illegally - it was Myungsoo head going down slowly, and stopping when he laid his head on one of Sungyeol tights, and then pulling the comforter over him and Sungyeol other leg.

The model could only watch this happening in surprise and disbelief. Myungsoo was willingly reaching for him again. It made him so happy that finally, his efforts were showing some results, although a bit awkward, Myungsoo was still a little stiff beside him. And then he was left in a dilemma, he wanted to caress those soft blonde locks but he didn’t want to push it. It was a little bit weird, Sungyeol was not like that, he always acted incredibly cool with the younger, only being completely nervous the night they first made love.

After ten more minutes of conflict, Sungyeol decided to test the boundaries a bit more. At first, he just placed his hand over the younger head and at that moment he felt Myungsoo tensing but instead of complaining the younger just kept still, looking at the movie on the TV. Sungyeol tried to do skinship before because he knew Myungsoo liked, and he thought it would be a quicker way back into the younger heart, but Myungsoo was always batting his hand away, so it was a surprise for him that Myungsoo didn't push him away today, he only seemed alert.

Since Myungsoo didn't say anything, he took this as permission to continue what he intended to do and started to run his fingers on the younger head and in between locks of blonde hair. Again Myungsoo didn't say anything and Sungyeol shrugged, he didn't mind Myungsoo being silent if that meant that the younger didn't push him away; so Sungyeol ended up happily patting the younger head and playing with his hair through the rest of the movie.

At some point, Myungsoo was so quiet that he thought the blonde had slept, but once the credits appeared Myungsoo promptly got up with his hair all over the place, the comforter lazily falling from his shoulders and a soft yawn on his lips to look at Sungyeol.

“I liked the movie. It was touching although I couldn’t cry.”

“Yeah … the couple had some crazy ups and downs. Wow, my leg is numb.” Sungyeol said as he changed positions to stretch his leg.

“The end was just sad ….yet romantic. They lived together, went through life and disease obstacles and died together. Sometimes I wish I could have a love like this one.” Myungsoo avoided Sungyeol gaze and ended his evaluation in a whisper but the model was able to hear him perfectly.

“You already have Myungsoo. The only thing different is a lot of years together and a disease that I don’t really want to get, I don’t want to forget you. We can have this, I am willing to give it to you. I will wait patiently until you accept my heart.” Sungyeol said in resignation.

“I feel like a bad person for our situation.” Myungsoo bit his lower lips and looked down.

“I also have reasons why I should be angry at you and not want you near me ever again but I can’t do this. That’s why I forgave you and I try not to take some things you do and say at heart because I know that it’s out of self-preservation. You're not bad, you’d be bad if you were playing to test my limits…or leaving me hanging while you have someone else...." Sungyeol made a pregnant pause as he thought about what he just said. "That... that wouldn’t be nice.”

“I'm …”

“No sorry, I brought this upon myself in a way.” Sungyeol said as he got up to turn everything off and took this opportunity to change the subject. “Just to be sure, you’re going to stay the night, right?”

“Yeah, it’s too late to drive, I am lazy and sleepy at the moment. I can hit somebody if I drive.” Myungsoo said in a sleepy voice as he yawned again at the end of his sentence.

“Let’s tuck you into bed then. Come.” Sungyeol turned around and extended his hand to Myungsoo that tried to gather a pillow and the comforter with one hand but failed miserably. “Let me help you.” Sungyeol put Myungsoo up, grabbed half of the comforter that was on the ground with his free hand and then he brought sleepy cute zombie Myungsoo to bed.

He took the younger shirt off, since Myungsoo was going to take it out at night anyway, and gently laid him on the bed putting the comforter over him and looked at him in inner conflict. Should he kiss the younger cheeks or not?

“Ok sleep tight, if you need anything you can call me.” Sungyeol hesitated but still kissed Myungsoo, he decided to kiss his forehead though. He went to the other side of the bed and was about to grab a pillow and sheets when Myungsoo turned around in bed and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, wait!” Sungyeol blinked and tilted his head a bit to the side confused. “Where are you going? Don’t you want to sleep here?”

“I…I… I would love to but I wasn’t sure if I should propose that. I don’t want to pressure you and having you panicking later. I am not sure you liked the night today, you were kind of stiff most of the time.”

“Sungyeol I am still kind of processing what happened since I put my feet here today. You washed and ironed my clothes, you cooked a fancy meal, we watched a movie while you caressed my hair. That was so domestic and I said I didn’t want to play house.” Myungsoo said looking intently at the taller.

“You didn’t like it?” Sungyeol felt himself deflate at that and tried to somehow come up with an excuse. “I actually wasn’t planning to make anything aside from the clothes but you appeared and one thing leads to another and I….”

“I know, but it made me feel taken care of, and although we have had our moments before, I felt as If today you wanted to make a new statement through your actions or something. I wasn’t really sure but I understood this way.” Myungsoo gave him a shy smile and Sungyeol now knew that the younger liked so, feeling a little confident, he decided to remember the younger his intentions one more time.

“I can treat you nicely, I am sure I treated you nicely before but I want to treat you even better, I want to give you the relationship that you want and I think I am ready for that now.”

“I think I will wait and see to decide in the future, meanwhile I just want to sleep. Sleep here, today was so domestic, let’s end this way too.” Myungsoo suggested as he patted the empty side of the bed for Sungyeol to lay.

“Sure.” Sungyeol lifted the comforter and got in bed with Myungsoo, trying hard to fight a smile from appearing on his lips.

Both boys turned and shifted in bed to find a comfortable sleep position. Myungsoo laid on his sides as he hugged a big pillow close to his body, he was about to settle for sleep but he still missed something.

“Sungyeol...” Myungsoo called, turning around briefly towards the said one.

“Yes, Myungsoo?” The model said as he turned around to rest on his sides and look to the younger, but as soon as he got on that position he felt Myungsoo lips on his.

“Good night kiss.” Myungsoo casually explained as he turned around to give Sungyeol his back and hugged the big pillow close to his body again. The model looked at the back of the other head feeling dazed. Myungsoo kissed, actually pecked, him again, he couldn’t believe that.

Then he felt something randomly patting his body. Myungsoo just reached one of his hand behind his body and was patting Sungyeol up and down until he found one of the model hands. He hooked their fingers together and brought over his waist, making Sungyeol hug him tightly.

“My head is all messed up, but I missed this.” Myungsoo breathed with what it seemed to be some relief in his voice.

“I missed you too, you don’t know how much.” Sungyeol whispered beside his ear.

“Whenever I come over… and if you behave… let’s do this again.” Myungsoo breathed lowly and Sungyeol couldn't contain the happiness in his chest.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol gave him a small peck on the neck that Myungsoo didn't complain about it.

“Thank _you_ for your patience.” Myungsoo mumbled lowly and in the model arms, he finally relaxed that night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It took some time to convince Myungsoo but Sungyeol finally managed to win him over to paint the apartment entirely. They chose the color of the walls and some wallpaper that was also applied. The downside was, of course, Myungsoo refused to set foot in his own apartment while there was still the smell of the paint, it’s been a week and the smell, although it lessened, still hadn’t gone completely away. At least it was what Sungyeol thought but he wasn't sure, he kind of got used to the smell.

Myungsoo was cranky about that but used this opportunity to keep some distance, think about the last happenings and talk to his therapist. They kept in touch through the phone though and were just speaking to each other until Myungsoo said he was sleepy and had an appointment early the next day. They hung up and Sungyeol became bored out of his mind, he wasn’t sleepy at all even though he should, he had three days and two nights trip to London for a pictorial tomorrow, and he needed to be well rested.

He thought about things he could do to get sleepy, to study was one of them but he looked at the book on his nightstand and grimaced, the thing had over a thousand pages, so no. Another thing he was sure it would make him sleep like a satisfied baby, although it wasn’t innocent at all, was sex.

“Why did I think about that? Now I want to do it and Myungsoo is far from letting me touch him this way again. Urghhh!” Sungyeol kicked the air frustrated.

Now that he was not sharing an apartment with another four men he had the privacy to touch himself, and he did that a couple of times, come on, which young man could hang on for that long without anything? But of course, it was not even close to the real deal. And then there was his curiosity too.

Around Christmas, Sungyeol tried some anal stimulation and he had liked the feeling, but he didn’t have time back then and because he shared the room with someone else he didn’t have the privacy to try that again. Also, even though he searched for some sex toys on the internet, that led into Mami fucking up with him in front of Myungsoo, Sungyeol totally forgot about that until now. Maybe it was time to look for something that could help him in that department while Myungsoo wasn’t available.

He rolled on the bed to grab his laptop on the nightstand and opened the browser to look at some sex toys. There were all kinds of toys and Sungyeol felt his cheeks heating, there was no way he could get into a sex shop and buy those kinds of things with a straight face, even more, when he had a known face on top of it, it was better to pay through the internet and receive it in the comfort of his apartment.

He settled for a vibrator with a debatable size, he wondered if he could take something that size up, but it was not like it was as close to the size of Myungsoo dick anyway. The thought of the younger dick had already Sungyeol getting hard down there. He bit his lips, closed his eyes and hit the buy button. Now there was no going back. He put all his information until the end and now he only had to wait a few days for it to arrive.

He closed the laptop and went to the bathroom, he would need some time under the shower to get rid of the problem in his pants now.

__________________________________________

Although Myungsoo did not like Sungyeol getting far from him since he came back from Japan, he still gave the model an awkward ride to the airport. When Sungyeol was about to board he couldn’t help but feel his heart being squeezed, even though he didn’t want to admit. Sungyeol expected to gain a goodbye kiss or something since Myungsoo had given him some pecks here and there but the younger just said something like ‘do well and come home as soon as you can’ together with a pat on his shoulder. Sungyeol tried to shrug, at least the younger came to send him off this time.

Sungyeol did extremely well on the pictorial and they finished with the schedule ahead of time, which made him be able to come back to Korea a day earlier. He sent a message to Myungsoo but the younger wasn’t able to pick him up, the younger was hanging out with other friends and Sungyeol decided not to interrupt the younger efforts to become more social.

Two days later and he hadn’t seen Myungsoo yet which left him pouting up and down, but that was soon forgotten when Sungyeol heard the doorbell. He was a bit confused because of nobody aside his manager and Myungsoo knew his address yet. The one at the door was the mailman with a box for him and Sungyeol remembered what he had bought a few days prior, how he could forget about that? He quickly signed whatever the mailman needed and went inside his apartment, running straight for the bed so he could look at the ‘thing’ properly.

Ok, looking at it up close it was not that scary but when he thought that this could enter his body he shuddered a bit, but then.. he really, really, wanted not to be nervous on the day Myungsoo decided that they could have sex again.

Sex and Myungsoo were two things that left his pants tight every time, and, since he hasn’t been getting any lately, he decided to try. He placed his laptop near the end of the bed, screen opposite to the door, and played some Myungsoo sexy pictures (it was a slideshow now with Myungsoo best sexy shots). He got under the covers, taking his pants off, got a bottle of lube and took the vibrator out of the box.

He touched himself a bit to get in the mood. At first, he only ran his hands between his long legs which resulted in him getting a shiver run down his spine. With the visual help of Myungsoo pictures, he was fully hard in no time. The next step, of course, was to prepare the vibrator and himself, so he put some lube on his fingers and pushed one inside of him, wincing with the feeling.

 _Yeah, Sungyeol, there is a pain, how did you forget about that?_ Not only it would always have pain, but in all Sungyeol eagerness, he pushed too fast and that wasn’t good at all. Once he got used to the feeling he started to move his finger slowly inside and out, until he deemed he could take the second finger. He applied more lube and this time he had more patience with himself, after all, he didn’t want to be sore the next day, someone might notice.

He stretched himself the best he could wincing here and there but already feeling some pleasure. He looked at the vibrator at his side, it was time to use it now. He bit his lips, closed his eyes and tried to cheer himself up. _You can do it!_ He quickly covered the vibrator in some lube and placed over his entrance, taking care enough to push in slowly. He grabbed his shaft and started stroking himself to be distracted from the pain until the vibrator went all the way touching his prostate.

“OH, god!” Sungyeol breathed and looked around the bed. The vibrator had a remote control, he reached for it and then he pressed a button and … “Holy fucking god! This is different.” He had the lowest speed going on, and although he knew no dick in this world would tremble like that to give this kind of feeling, it was quite pleasant too.

He tried to imagine the man he fancied with him while he played with the vibrator pushing inside and out a few more times. He looked at Myungsoo sexy pictures and licked his lips as he imagined the younger would be the one inside him. His breath hitched but he was holding up his moans. At some point, he closed his eyes to indulge in the feeling.

What he didn’t know was that Myungsoo entered the apartment quietly and was trying to smell every room to see if he could stay longer than five minutes. Soon he reached the master room and entered unceremoniously but, instead of trying to smell the room like he was doing earlier, he looked at Sungyeol who was laying down in bed with eyes closed, legs flexed and the covers covering his body up to his chest. At first, he thought Sungyeol was sleeping but then he noticed the uneven breath and the slightly parted lips and the expression on his face… he had seen that before somewhere. But anyway what he was doing?

He noticed Sungyeol laptop near the model feet so he sat on the bed and grabbed his laptop before talking. “What are you doing?” Sungyeol eyes got big in surprise and embarrassment, how didn’t he notice Myungsoo appearing? And was that his laptop on the younger hands?


	52. Getting Lucky - Some - Of car stunts, Morning sickness and Worries

 

 

Myungsoo was trying to comprehend what Sungyeol was doing with those pictures of his, that had him lying on the bed with his dress shirts half open and playing with his old camera, when Sungyeol jumped from behind him, closed the screen with both hands and pulled the laptop out of his hands. “Don’t look at that!”

But then they both heard a noise of something falling on the floor. In the hurry to stop Myungsoo, Sungyeol let it go from the remote on his hand that kicked on the bed and fell near the younger feet. Myungsoo looked at what it seemed to be a small remote control and bent to pick it up.

“What is this?” The younger asked and pressed some buttons. The speed of the vibrator went from the lowest to the top speed and Sungyeol couldn’t help to gasp and moan and that made Myungsoo get petrified in place.

So that was what he was doing, using a sex toy while looking at his pictures. Myungsoo didn’t know if he should feel flattered or completely weirded out but he knew that he, at least, had to try to make things less embarrassing than they already were. He chose to keep giving his back to Sungyeol but looked closely at the remote to turn it off.

Silence filled the room, no one of them had the guts to say anything. Sungyeol was still erect so he tried his best to try to sit in bed again and cover himself the best he could before speaking.

“Myungsoo I…”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Myungsoo cut him off.

“No, I should really apologize, you weren’t supposed to see this.” Sungyeol said blushing.

“Were you…. Were you… thinking of me?” Myungsoo stuttered, by the photos he knew Sungyeol was, but something in him asked for confirmation.

Sungyeol bit his lip and looked down in embarrassment, but what was the point in denying now? “I… Yes. I… you… I miss you.” Sungyeol stumbled with his words.

“How did that happen? For how long this has been going on?” Myungsoo knew it would make things more awkward but he couldn’t help but ask, he thought the model didn’t want to bottom so why the sex toy? Sungyeol winced and felt like there was no way he could ever look at Myungsoo eyes again out of shame but he better explain that.

“I… I was curious. In Japan I was so lonely, but I didn’t want anyone else but you. I hadn’t the privacy for this kind of thing but I managed to try my fingers once around Christmas. And then I came here… and you are within my reach again… but… yeah… you don’t want to rush things, and I don’t want to force you, so I thought…”

“Wow, just wow. Once you had me you have never let me before and now you’re using a vibrator?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief.

“Are you disgusted?”

“No. But I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Do you… want to join me? You could… you know?” Sungyeol offered, though he wasn't sure Myungsoo would accept that offer.

“What?” Myungsoo got surprised with Sungyeol proposal. He couldn’t deny that he desired the model body and have always wanted to have him since the first day he set his eyes on him, but even though he started opening up, this could mess everything. “You know that this is a tempting offer but are you crazy? We made advancements but we are still messed up, this would only make things weird.” Myungsoo got up in anger but didn’t turn to look at Sungyeol.

“No, it wouldn’t, we could be together, you know how I feel.” The model argued.

“NO, _you know how I feel about that_. I don’t want to be in a relationship right now. I want to be careful, take things slow, and be sure that we want the same things and that a relationship could work. What happens if I join you?” He mumbled the last part, not really expecting an answer.

“Myungsoo look at me…” Sungyeol moved on the bed and tried to get close to Myungsoo enough to touch the younger hand, it was a bit uncomfortable task to do because he still had the vibrator inside him, although it was turned off and completely forgotten by now, but Sungyeol goal was to get Myungsoo in bed with him and take care of his one year long pent up frustration. “…we could discover together.”

Myungsoo turned to look at him. Sungyeol was on the bed over his knees clutching the covers around his waist and wearing a loose shirt that showed his collarbones and his cute moles. His hair was going everywhere but his eyes were sincere and serious. Overall he looked sexy, and the knowledge that Sungyeol was not wearing anything underneath those covers got Myungsoo wanting to do all kinds of things to him that started to make his pants tight. Unfortunately for him, Sungyeol saw that.

“Myungsoo… you…”

“Oh gosh.” Myungsoo covered his crotch, now that his body reacted, there was nothing he could say to pretend he didn’t want the model.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, I feel the same way. Let me take care of it.” Sungyeol tried to reach for Myungsoo belt but the younger took a step behind.

“You don’t seem to need me Sungyeol, you have a new friend right? Why don’t you play with it?” Myungsoo turned the vibrator on again and Sungyeol gasped with the feeling, he was not expecting that.

“Myungsoo… turn off!” Sungyeol pleaded but Myungsoo turned the speed up to the max. “AHnnn…” The model let it out a lewd moan as he clutched to the bed sheets tightly. “Myungsoooo… AHnnn…. Fuck it…. TURN… IT… OFF!” Sungyeol demanded, making his body bend to hide his reactions, but Myungsoo just stood there, looking mesmerized by Sungyeol in apparent conflict. Whatever he was feeling it was good, but the younger was sure the model didn’t want to look like a mess in front of him if Myungsoo was not the one making the mess. But if he didn’t want to look like that, why the hell didn’t he take the vibrator out yet? Maybe he was embarrassed to do that in front of him.

Sungyeol laid on the bed and curled up in a ball and put one of his hand inside of the covers as he tried to reach for the toy and take it out, but it was kind of hard taking out while the thing was on. Myungsoo, on the other side, had his sharp eyes filled with lust as he looked at Sungyeol vulnerable on the bed like that, his pants now were almost hurting him.

“Myungsoo-ah.” Sungyeol moaned almost if he was begging and Myungsoo felt his resolve completely destroyed. That scene was too enticing for him to handle and he felt his hands quickly fumbling with his belt, buttons, and zipper and getting rid of his pants and shirt in time record. “Myungsoo-aaahh, please…” Sungyeol whined if this continued he would come in a few seconds, even though he was trying really hard to hold himself up.

Sensing that, Myungsoo turned off the vibrator and tossed the remote on the ground, and Sungyeol was finally able to take the toy off of him. When he took it off he felt an immense relief that he was not going to show himself that week and vulnerable for Myungsoo anymore, but he also felt a strange emptiness. It felt a bit humiliating to have the younger watching him contort himself and not be allowed to touch him, so he kept his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing down and soon he felt a hand caressing his hair and face.

“Sungyeol…” Myungsoo whispered and Sungyeol opened his eyes and saw Myungsoo squatting in front of him, so they could be more or less on the same eye level, and looked at the younger hazily. “If I…” He gulped. “Are-are you really sure? If you change your mind this time I’ll not exchange places.”

“I want it… I need it… I am ready… Please.” Sungyeol mumbled.

Myungsoo got up and quickly freed the bed of everything it was over it, leaving only the lube bottle. He also handled Sungyeol so he could be in the middle of the bed, then quickly got rid of his boxers and felt himself without any painful restrictions anymore. He fumbled with his pants to find his wallet and took out a condom that he promptly put on and turned to crawl on the bed and get close to Sungyeol that was observing him intently.

“So…” Myungsoo spoke nervously and Sungyeol threw the lube bottle near the younger and spread his legs wide open without hesitation. Myungsoo took a better look over the model body. He surely changed in the past year. It was not like the model was only bones, but he had more defined muscles and even some abs that made him lick his lips.

Myungsoo put a hand with trembling fingers over Sungyeol chest and slid down slowly till the base of his cock and the model whined. “Myungsoo–aah, quickly.” Hearing that Myungsoo fumbled with the bottle of lube and gently applied some over the model entrance and around himself.

“Sungyeol I am asking again.. are you..”

“I AM.” Sungyeol hooked his long legs around Myungsoo waist trapping him there.

“Ok then, take a deep breath this will not be like that thing.” Myungsoo advised and prepared himself. “But if you feel pain tell me.”

“I trust you.”

Myungsoo started to push inside of him and both boys tried to contain their breathing. Sungyeol was not stretched enough for this, the vibrator was not the same size as the real deal so he winced a lot. On the other side, Myungsoo was overwhelmed by the sensation of Sungyeol all around him and he was afraid to come too soon. How many times did he desire this? How many times did he dream about this? He decided to stop a bit every time he pushed in a bit, it would be good for Sungyeol to get used and for him to not come that early.

Myungsoo balanced his weight on one elbow, and with the other hand, started caressing abs, hip bones and even the long milky legs Sungyeol owned to distract him, but the model was biting his lips and had his eyes shut so Myungsoo decided to whisper some words for him.

“Yeolliee~” Sungyeol shivered when he heard Myungsoo calling him by that nickname, it’s been a year. “Your lips… stop biting. I don’t want you hurt.”

“But… but…” Myungsoo took advantage that Sungyeol stopped biting his lips and pecked him.

“I know how it feels, but that will change in a moment, Hm?” Myungsoo pecked him again.

“Give me a proper kiss then, I am dying for it. One year Myungsoo, one year.”

Myungsoo licked his lips before kissing him and how Sungyeol missed this. Myungsoo’s kisses were always like that: different every time. Sometimes hungry, sometimes soft, sometimes loving, sometimes rough when he felt anger. It was always a new sensation, always something new to discover and today he felt assurance, eagerness, a little bit of nervousness and uncertainty, desire to please and adoration. And that was something that Sungyeol loved and missed feeling: adored. He hadn’t felt this before nor with Haeun nor with any other girl, and, up till now, Myungsoo was the only one to ever make him feel like that.

Myungsoo didn’t even need to ask for entrance, Sungyeol opened his mouth eagerly to welcome the younger and locked his arms around his neck. Now that their tongues did a sensual routine, Myungsoo kept pushing his dick inside slowly while caressing the older sides and although Sungyeol gasped here and there it was muffled by the kiss and that only encouraged the younger to kiss him with passion.

They had to part for air eventually and when that happened they both looked at each other's eyes. Sungyeol had this hazy look in his eyes and his lips looked a bit swollen and red which made such nice contrast with his pale skin and black hair. To see Sungyeol in that state under him left Myungsoo not only mesmerized but with his heart doing somersaults.

Sungyeol couldn't believe what was happening. Myungsoo spent a year building a strong fortress around his heart that Sungyeol was finding hard to overcome, and although Myungsoo gave him small pecks here and there, he felt that that was only taking a brick out of the wall that protected his heart. But this… it was like sending a Trojan Horse inside Myungsoo heart. He decided to use this opportunity to make Myungsoo listen to his words.

“Sweetie…” Sungyeol breathed sensually and Myungsoo looked at him perplexed that he was listening to the nickname Sungyeol enjoyed calling him a year before. “I am very sorry.” Myungsoo pulled away from the model and looked at him confusedly and Sungyeol tightened his arms and legs around the younger so he wouldn't try to leave. “I am such a coward. I have problems to admit stuff even though it is in front of my eyes.”

Myungsoo opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. Why was Sungyeol talking like that right now of all the times? He couldn’t bring himself to say much and the model took this chance to go on, as he caressed Myungsoo hair with one hand and brushed a thumb over the younger cheeks. “But… although I never said back then, that doesn’t mean that I never had feelings for you, they actually developed too fast and it was overwhelming. I don’t want you to think that I only realized my feelings after I lost you because this isn’t the truth, although in Japan I realized something very, very, important.”

Sungyeol paused and brought his head up to plant a firm but still soft peck in the younger lips and that’s when Myungsoo snapped out of his confused state and collected himself enough to produce only one word. “What?”

Sungyeol gave him a small loving smile as he blinked his long eyelashes. “That I unconsciously gave you almost everything that I had, this is the only thing I have left and I want to belong to you only.” Sungyeol brought one of his hands down on Myungsoo body and let it rest on the younger hips while looking at Myungsoo mild disbelief face. “Sweetie, we are halfway, move.”

It took Myungsoo a few seconds to register what Sungyeol just said to him, he gulped. He was nervous, he thought many times about this before and not only he wanted Sungyeol experience with men to be good, so he would never question his sexuality anymore, but he wanted to be able to pleasure Sungyeol to the point the model would be fine with doing this again. To do that he had to give his best, because even though they had their problems, in his mind Sungyeol still only deserved the best.

At first, he moved slowly as if he was not sure he took the right decision but once he hit Sungyeol prostate, and saw his pleasured face, he was encouraged to fast the pace a bit and kept it steady.

“Mmmmy ... Myungsoo-ahh... so good. “

“I haven't even started yet.” Myungsoo said he was keeping himself in control now that he accepted this was really happening.

“If this.... is the start ... I'll die happily... when I reach... the end.” The model panted and Myungsoo almost chuckled, he was pleased to hear that but decided to get serious.

He stopped briefly and untangled the model legs. He pulled out to rearrange themselves, to test a bit of Sungyeol flexibility, placing one of Sungyeol long legs down on the bed and the left one over his right shoulder and then pulled in again just for Sungyeol to gasp loudly. Gosh, those kinds of sounds were so sexy, so beautiful.

This time he didn't want to go slow, he wanted Sungyeol to feel his every inch, his every strength and his speed. He kept the pace fast and his eyes on Sungyeol face, the model was looking at him with eyes filled with lust that challenged him to keep going. He grabbed one of Sungyeol hands and hooked their fingers together and started thrusting with all his force.

The impact of the younger hips made Sungyeol stretch himself more and more open, and the blonde couldn't help but notice that no complaint about that has been made until now. “You're so flexible..” He grunted and Sungyeol sent him a smirk that had Myungsoo wanting to fuck him even harder, but at this point, he was almost coming and by his expression, the model noticed that.

“Myungsoo-ah... come... inside me... I'm close...” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo gave his all, just to hear Sungyeol moaning his name in one of the most sensual ways he has ever heard, and to feel the sticky sensation of Sungyeol cum on his chest and his walls constricting rhythmically around his dick. That was enough for Myungsoo, with some more thrusts, to come inside the model.

Sungyeol quickly moved his leg to rest on the bed and allow Myungsoo, that didn't want to, but just ended up doing it, to collapse on top of him. The model hugged him and placed his mouth over the younger ears to whisper things to him. “I loved it, I love you.” Sungyeol whispered still trying to catch his breath.

When Sungyeol was about to kiss his neck, Myungsoo got up to pull out of him, he took the chance to throw the condom somewhere and collapsed again on the model side this time. The model then hugged his torso and placed his head on his shoulder, he knew Myungsoo liked to cuddle, and after a few times having sex back then, Sungyeol sometimes was the first to offer the cuddling time the younger needed.

“You were right, it was so different from everything I have ever experienced and from everything I imagined. I have no words to describe it, the only thing I know is that I have to have this again in the future.” The model giggled. “I think I have no strength in my legs.”

“On the future…” The younger mumbled tiredly.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol head shot up to look at the said boy that just sighed and lazily patted the older hair. The model spent five minutes looking at him intently, something was off. “Myungsoo you didn't …” Sungyeol gulped not able to finish his question.

“You know... at the beginning of our relationship I used to dream about this moment. Although I didn't mind bottoming when we had sex, I have always wanted to do this way, to know how it was to be inside of you, what sort of sexy faces would you show me, or if you would become louder... I feel as if we are standing on the same ground now.” The younger explained.

Sungyeol rested his weight on one of his elbows to look at Myungsoo eyes and caress his face with a hand. “You just got what you wanted, what is the problem then?” He asked softly in concern and with a bit of hurt. “You don't sound like you're feeling like me, you don't sound happy.”

“It's just... why do I feel I was tricked into this?” Myungsoo asked a bit hopelessly.

“W-why do you feel this way?” Sungyeol asked surprised, how could Myungsoo think like that? “I... I didn't trick you.” Sungyeol pulled away. “Everything that happened was out of your own free will.”

“Was it Sungyeol?” Myungsoo turned in bed to look at the model. “You put a little lamb in front of a hungry lion and expected him not to eat it? “

“Little lamb...” Sungyeol scoffed. “I saw an opportunity, in my situation I don't have the luxury to waste opportunities.“

“I understand that.” Myungsoo said in guilt. “But the feeling remains...” Myungsoo stopped to think about it. “Perhaps _I_ was not ready. I am sorry, this will probably become a bad memory for you.” The younger seemed really apologetic.

Sungyeol sighed. “It doesn't matter. I wanted this, I hadn't had sex in a year and I didn't need a random person, I needed you.” He sighed again. “You're right, things are all weird now. This is frustrating, I thought I was on the right path, making things right. I thought that maybe...” Myungsoo clearly heard the disappointment in the model voice.

“Maybe...?” Myungsoo encouraged softly.

“What's the point in telling you?” Sungyeol grumbled. “Everything in your head is more confusing and I probably went back to the start.” He ran his hand frustratingly over his hair again.

“Maybe you're exaggerating a bit.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“Yeah, right.” Sungyeol couldn't help the sarcasm.

“Sungyeol.” Myungsoo called but the model didn't respond he just laid there looking at the ceiling. “Sungyeol.” He called again putting his hand over the model chin and turning his head carefully so they could look at each other eyes. “I don't want to go back to the start either. Can we... can we just stay a bit like this?”

Sungyeol bit his lips trying to contain anger that was starting to appear, he didn't want to end up snapping at the younger and fight, that would throw all his hard work away. “ _Like this_ how? Do you want this to be a one night stand and we should go back to pecks and innocently be sharing a bed? Please enlighten me with what you want, because you're becoming harder and harder to understand.”

“No, I...” Myungsoo paused, his next words could do some damage so he decided to think a bit before answering Sungyeol question. “Sungyeol, you know how much you attract me, I thought I was doing a good job in resisting you and I didn't want to make the mistake of going too fast like we did back then. But today... today I failed miserably... and... I don't think I can go back to giving you nothing, even though I am not sure I should give you my all and get back together.”

“Great words, but they don't answer my question.” Sungyeol eyes were a bit hard.

“I want to kiss you more freely, and if you are up for it, I also want to have sex again with you.”

“And where that would put us? Are we friends with benefits now? You said you didn't want to be.” Sungyeol questioned raising his brows.

“I don't but...” The younger bit his lips. “I don't think we are ready for a relationship yet, let's just don't have strings attached.”

“But I am ready for strings attached.” The model disagreed. “I want to love you, to pleasure you, to please you, take you to dates. I am doing my best to fit you, I can change whatever you ask me to change, I don't know what more I can do to show you that I can, and I will, treasure you.”

“I know, and it's cliche but the problem right now it's not you, it's me.” Myungsoo said and the model rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Please don't give me that shit right now. It sounds like you're trying to console me after dumping me or something.”

“Sungyeol we both changed and, as you said, you're ready, but I am not. I don't want to start a relationship lying to you or else there's no way we can rebuild trust. I have to gather the courage to tell you something important before anything happens because this can change everything between us. Can you understand what I am saying?” Myungsoo tried to grab one of Sungyeol hands in his.

“You are always talking about this but you never tell me. What is it? You can tell me anything that you think you did wrong. I’ll do my best to understand and, if it is the case, to forgive you.” The model looked at him now trying to show his sincerity.

Myungsoo let it out a dispirited chuckle. “I don't think you will need to forgive me.”

“Then why you’re so scared of telling me something that doesn’t even need forgiveness?” Sungyeol asked confused.

“Because… I think this piece of knowledge will change things in our relationship that I don’t want to change. The way you look at me will probably be different, and maybe you’ll act differently... I think we can only think seriously about if a relationship will work after you react to what I have to tell you.” Myungsoo concluded but Sungyeol was far from understanding him.

“Tell me then.” Sungyeol insisted.

“It is not that simple, though I really wish it was.” Myungsoo sighed. “I have been trying to work on that since you came back. I... I really want to tell you so I can move on with this part of my life and look at the future only.”

“What if I don't want to hear? Can we just ignore it?” Sungyeol tried another approach, he just wanted to solve things fast, days without Myungsoo being his lover just seemed like a waste of time.

“You should because I don't want to go through what we have been through again. I don't want to get in this cycle anymore.”

“Is it absolutely necessary?” Sungyeol asked in resignation.

“I think it is.” Myungsoo said a bit apologetic and the model looked back at the ceiling thinking deeply.

“Myungsoo, I am sorry I am pressuring you but... it's getting hard. Classes will start tomorrow which means it's been over a year now. I don't want to simply kiss and have sex, I want something more consistent emotionally.” The model stopped and chuckled dryly. “I sound like a girl, but this year made me yearn for something like that.”

“Do you have a suggestion?” Myungsoo asked seriously.

“Give me a trial period. I want a more concrete chance to melt your heart. I have been giving you my all, but since I came here I just feel you being tense, aloof or angry most of the time, and sometimes you act as if I would stab you in the back at any moment. I feel that I am on a tightrope with everything that I do. I understand that after what happened it's hard to rebuild trust, but I want to feel that you believe I am trying with all my sincerity.” Sungyeol tried to argue.

Myungsoo went up and got the model to give him a deep and passionate kiss that Sungyeol didn't refuse, before pulling back to stare at his eyes from up close so they could see the sincerity in each other eyes. “I can't guarantee anything, but I will try my best to open up for you. I'll try to be as willing as you were for me back then, and I will try to take the first step more often, do you accept that?”

Sungyeol smiled for the first time during that conversation. “It's a start.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

** **Present** **

"I have something to say about that." Woohyun announced.

"What?" Dongwoo made the mistake to ask.

“Yojeumttara naekkeoin deut naekkeo anin naekkeo gateun neo~ Nikkeoin deut nikkeo anin nikkeo gateun na~ Ige museun saiin geonji sasil hetgallyeo muttukttukhage guljima” Woohyung sang then burst out laughing until he was stopped by a slap from Sunggyu.

"So Sungyeol doesn't top every time." Hoya teased.

"Yah! What do you take me for? It's not like crying and ignoring are the only things I do, and let me tell you something, nobody has ever complained." Myungsoo said feeling his pride as a man being hurt. Of course, he didn't bottom every time, they took turns.

"I don't like this kind of behavior, what a messy situation you got yourself in, you shouldn't be back together." Sunggyu said in disapproval.

"I don't like this kind of behavior, what a messy situation you got yourself in, you should have gone back together right away." Sungjong disagreed, using half of the older words to say otherwise.

"I agree with you Jongie, High5!" Woohyun slapped his hand against Sungjong and they giggled together.

"Hyung, I don't see why you have to get so pissy about my decisions, I am a fully functioning adult and after all the therapy I did, I only go to the hospital because I work there, not because I am being treated." Myungsoo explained.

"He is right hyung, Myungsoo is doing good and for a long time period already. To make sure of that, I even went to some sessions with him." Sungyeol explained.

"This is … kind of romantic." Dongwoo said moving his shoulders in a cute way.

"Sorry, but I find nothing romantic on therapy." Hoya said, making one of his bests judging faces.

"I admire his will to get back together though. Sungyeol hyung is a fighter." Sungjong praised the lawyer.

"I know right?" Sungyeol asked feeling like finally, someone understood him.

"Normal..." Sunggyu snorted lowly and Myungsoo got angry.

"This time I am sure I am normal." The doctor argued. "At this point in my life, my deepest worry is what I'll have for dinner." He finished irritated.

"That has an easy answer, it's kimchi jiggae." Sungjong pointed the obvious and Hoya added an 'exactly'.

"This keeps getting better, I can't wait to hear the end." Woohyun rubbed his hands excitedly.

"You're enjoying this too much. I don't like it." The oldest singer complained.

"Hyung don't be upset. Think about your brother and your friend happiness." Woohyun tried to coo him but Sunggyu wasn't having that.

"I don't like hearing his sexual adventures, families aren't supposed to know that." Sunggyu argued. "You know what? I will tell them something that will make _me_ happy."

"Hey wait, are you talking about..." Woohyun paled a bit. If it was what he was thinking he was sure he would be embarrassed.

"Yes..." Sunggyu mumbled with an evil glint in his eyes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few days since the famous model's friends visited and a few things changed for them. Although some trainees seemed to hate them more, some of the trainees started to treat them better, because they were just tired of all that pranking or because they had 'connections'. Yes, both Sungyeol and Sungjong have had photo shoots with famous actors and singers, Sungjong was even close with Girls Generation Seohyun, but the maknae had never introduced them to the star. Not that they cared, Seohyun was not both of them type of girl. Not only that, Sunggyu gave Woohyun some of his cold medicine and the younger started to improve and now he was able to feel better, though his nose still got blocked from time to time.

Today was the first day of classes of the new semester but the managers appeared early in the dorm, kicking everyone out of the bed and rushing them to get ready. They said nobody was excused from practice and it didn't matter how much Woohyun whined, nobody explained to them why was that. So today was another day for practicing, and currently, every trainee in the small dorm was running around, trying to get ready for the day, while their managers waited in the living room,  whispering things to each other and looking suspiciously at them.

The trainees, pretty much coordinated by Sunggyu, took rounds of sharing the bathroom and cooking their breakfast. Woohyun just finished preparing his breakfast when Sunggyu ordered him inside the bathroom with one of the twins and Woohyun sighed heavily, but decided not to argue, the managers were there. He left his food on the counter with his name on it and went for a shower while he saw Sunggyu getting inside their room to put some clothes on. When Woohyun finally managed to get back to the kitchen and eat, there were trainees holding up smirks or side glancing him curiously, he didn't understand what had happened but ate his food happily until the managers started hurrying them out of the dorm almost an hour later.

Sunggyu, on the other hand, had his phone beeping with messages from the time he woke up to the time he went to sleep. It was like everybody he knew decided to send him messages that he didn't have time to read, his father winning so far without close competition. At first Sunggyu felt good, thinking his father was taking an interest in him, and of course, Jongwan asked often about his son, but it has been a month that his father started annoying him, asking if he knew where Myungsoo was sleeping and if the younger had a girlfriend. That and a lot of emoji that was too cringe-worthy for a man his age.

“Ok, this is just getting irritating, aish.” Sunggyu complained, locking up his phone and shoving in his backpack, then shifting his position on the front seat as they were currently in a car going to one more day of practice. Ten minutes on the car and he had already figured out that they were going to somewhere different and the manager was trying to drive through streets to avoid morning traffic.

The manager didn't react to Sunggyu complaint, too concentrated on driving them safely, and the twins didn't seem to have heard, or just simply didn't care about whatever it was happening to him. He looked through the rearview mirror and caught Woohyun eyes, the younger was quiet and looked a bit out of character, too quiet for Sunggyu tastes. Even so, the younger wanted to know what had happened, as he was a very curious person, but he had been upset and frustrated with Sunggyu for a while so they were only taking the necessary. Woohyun didn't want to show he cared, which was kind of dumb in Sunggyu opinion, he knew that curiosity was killing him right now.

"I can't really believe this happened, so irritating," Sunggyu said aloud to make the younger curiosity force him to talk. He glanced at the rearview mirror again from the corner of his eyes and this time he was trying to contain his smirk when he saw Woohyun moving on his seat and placing his head between Sunggyu and the manager that was driving them.

"Hyung." The younger called and Sunggyu turned his back at him with a 'yes?' on his lips when the younger proceeded to talk. "Hyung, can you take a shortcut? I can't take being squeezed between the twins anymore." Sunggyu mouth felt open and the manager looked at the younger with a raised brow when they stopped at a red light. "I am starting to feel weird." He announced and the manager thought the younger was starting his morning complaining ritual all over again, and that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are you calling us fat?" Soryong asked in disbelief, he and his brother took really good care of their bodies and it just seemed to him that Woohyun was throwing a year of peace between them to the garbage bin.

"No, I am calling you buff." Woohyun looked back to his left to defend himself.

"Don't worry So, he is just a bit jealous that he looks like a midget beside us." Daeryong provoked the shortest of the group and earned a pinch on his sides from the said boy. "Yah, I'm your hyung."

"Woohyun, stop that shit!" Sunggyu turned half of his body around to reprimand the younger, but Woohyun ignored him trying to lay his back against the car seat again and hearing complaints from both twins that have been pushed to the side by his shoulders.

"See!" Woohyun whined. "They are big and buff and I also have muscles, it's uncomfortable riding in this small car with us three in the back."

"Hate to say he does have a point. Stop moving, Woohyun." Soryong complained and the three of them were trying to find a comfortable position for their shoulder to fit.

"Enough guys, you'll have to wait till we get there." The manager scolded them.

"I am not one to complain often, but why is it taking so long? This is not the way we usually take to the practice studio, we should have already arrived and it seems like we are heading to the other side of the city." Daeryong asked leaning to the front, getting almost over Woohyun so he could make his face visible to the manager on the rearview mirror and making the younger contain a whimper in the process, his stomach felt weird with Daeryong over him.

"I know...." The manager mumbled and sped up again, turning in some street, they were going to somewhere different, after all, today was an important day, the trainees just didn't know.

"Hyung, you look nervous, what is happening? Where are you taking us?" Sunggyu asked as he looked at the manager rigid face.

"I can't tell you. It's gonna be a surprise." The manager retorted trying his best to not to spill the beans to the boys that he seemed to be attached.

"By your face, I don't know if it's a good one. Can't you spill hyung? Please." Soryong had a worried face, he finished his speech with a hint of aegyo that got his brother horrified.

"You are forbidden to do aegyo, you not only ruin your image but mine too, don't forget we have the same face." Daeryong pushed Woohyun body to the front so he could look at his twin and glare at him.

"How can I ever forget that?" Soryong glared back and they were having a staring contest that made Woohyun sigh. He hated to be between those two, once they started their fighting the one that was in the middle could be easily shoved and he was already feeling weird enough. "It's like you're my mirror..." Soryong broke a smile on his face making his brother do the same.

"My mirror staring back at me..." Daeryong finished in a singsong mode.

"You two just didn't distort Justin Timberlake song." Sunggyu looked back shooting a judging look at them that made the twins chuckle. "Anyway, focus everybody! Interrogation time. If he doesn't spill we have to do something about it." Sunggyu looked back to the manager that gulped his saliva, he already sort of knew Sunggyu ways to get things his way by now although he was the one that behaved himself more.

"I can't tell you Sunggyu." The poor manager tried to get out of the situation. "I can get fired."

"But you will. Or else this car will collide with the one beside it." Sunggyu threatened.

"OMG, hyung went crazy." Woohyun said as the three in the back fastened their seat belts and the shortest hooked his arms to one of each twin to better hold himself since his seat belt only covered his waist.

"You won't." The manager doubted.

"Hyung ... it's our precious lives at stake here, literally. We have trained hard, day and night, we need to know things beforehand if it can help us. "Sunggyu tried to get the manager to spill without getting drastic but nothing happened.

The manager ignored Sunggyu and the said boy calculated a time where no car was around and then put one of his hand on the wheel making the car go to the right too fast; the guys in the back moved and squeezed themselves on top of Daeryong.

 "Yah! Sunggyu!" The manager shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Soryong whimpered.

"Just fucking tell us!" Daeryong screamed in anger and Woohyun just closed his eyes, praying in his head and grabbing each twin's arms with more force. He felt his stomach uneasy but decided to pay attention to that once they reached their destination. "Woohyun your nails!"

The manager stopped the car in front of some Mc Donald's and looked at Sunggyu with a face that said 'you're crazy'. And Sunggyu threatened again. "Tell us or I do it again, I don't joke around." The manager still tried to scare the hamster but he ended up the one uncomfortable under Sunggyu small-eyes.

"O-ok. But if anyone discovers I told you this I get fired so you have to pretend to be surprised. Ok?"

"Please, I can do anything to live, don't let this freaking kid kill us." Soryong whined wiping drops of sweat that formed in his temples.

"You know that from time to time you guys have evaluations right?"

"Ah, then is nothing new. I can't believe you let Sunggyu almost kill us because of this." Daeryong was ready to shoot laser beams with his eyes towards the first that looked at him.

The manager turned his torso back to look at Daeryong, feeling the younger anger. "Yeah, but this time will be different. The CEO is impatient, he wants to debut someone right away and everyone is a mess, failing or fighting. We will choose who will debut today and those that don't get to be chosen have a good chance of being kicked out. That's why I am nervous, I don't want you guys kicked out."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Woohyun started to hyperventilate still grabbing the other two arms.

"My arm, you twat!" Soryong complained this time.

"I see nothing to worry about, we all trained hard. We will do great. Honestly, the others are too lazy to improve. We four have been helping each other for over a year. Tasty sings better now and we dance better because of them." Sunggyu tried to assure everyone that had a panicked face on, he just didn't know if it still was because of the stunt he just pulled or if it was because their destiny was on the line.

"Own Sunggyu, you're such a good dongsaeng, I could give you a kiss if you almost HADN'T KILLED ME!" Soryong said sarcastically almost screaming in the end.

"Ew no!" Sunggyu scrunched up his face in disgust as he side-eyed Woohyun for any jealous outburst but nothing happened as the boy had his eyes closed trying to breathe evenly.

"Even so, everything is on the line. Nobody here can stand the others and then if we get in the same group, it will be like a tortuous journey. The CEO can always cancel Tasty and we can get separated. So and I wanted to debut together, idol life is hard and we are each other support." Daeryong concluded his worries.

"Separated..." Woohyun opened his eyes and mumbled, his face was drained of color by now. He gulped loudly, feeling a weird taste come up to his mouth.

"I know, but you two have nothing to fear. I am telling you." Sunggyu then looked at Woohyun that was unusually too quiet. "Woohyun are you ok? You are confident right?"

"I... I..". Woohyun slowly, and finally, let go of the twins arms and then looked at Daeryong eyes. "I want to throw up." He breathed lowly but the older twin heard him more than well.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Daeryeong fumbled with the door until he managed to unlock and fall out of the car. His brother pushed Woohyun out as well, and if Daeryong was not fast enough rolling on the floor, Woohyun would have thrown upon him. "Oh, God!"

Sunggyu quickly unbuckled his seat belt and went to tend to the younger with the manager doing the same. "OMG, is this because of what I did? Hyun, I am sorry." Sunggyu said as he patted the other back with one hand and held Woohyun right hand in his as the younger balanced half of his body out of the car.

Woohyun managed a no with his head and Sunggyu understood that he wanted to say that it wasn't his fault. At this moment Soryong poked his head from behind him to look at the three other men that were waiting Woohyun to finish. "Maybe it was something he ate? And then the stunt just finished upsetting his stomach? He looked like he ate something funny in the dorms."

"It could be, but we all ate the same thing." Sunggyu mused before looking back at Woohyun that had already finished and had his eyes with involuntary tears. "Why you didn't tell me you were not feeling well? I could have given you something, or I could have called my sister."

"I didn't think I would throw up... I thought it would pass if I just stayed quiet. Argh, now this horrible taste... ew... gosh, Hyung, can you take my towel from my bag?" Woohyun looked briefly back and Soryong quickly started moving inside the car.

Sunggyu raised his brows and started nagging at him. "Is Sungyeol rubbing off on you? Damn, are you waiting to get really bad before seeking a doctor? What if this is just the tip of the iceberg? Wasn't you that said that I should take care of my health? Why can't you?"

"Sunggyu has some mercy, your friend was throwing up a minute ago." The manager chastised.

"Sunggyu, what are you gonna do if he can't perform? Isn't he like your Soryong?" Daeryong asked and his brother perked up from inside the car as he passed Woohyun his towel for the boy to wipe his mouth.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" The younger twin asked.

"An insult to your dancing, a compliment to your singing." Daeryong replied nonchalantly and Sunggyu almost had a mental breakdown. He was right. Even though Woohyun had been moody recently, with a lot of troubles, and barely talking to him, he was indeed his Soryong. His duo. They also planned to debut together and often arranged their performances to complement each other.

"Woohyun, are you feeling better? Would you like to go to the hospital to get checked out? I am sure the CEO will understand if you aren't there." The manager tried to push the younger bangs from his eyes. "Hey, you're kind of hot."

"I am fine." Woohyun grumbled but the next second he felt something go up to his throat and placed his head outside the car again in case he was really going to throw up.

"Gosh Woohyun, I can't believe this is happening when we have to impress today." Sunggyu put his hand on Woohyun forehead and then to his neck. "You are really starting to have a fever, we are so done." He concluded and Woohyun batted his hand away.

"You're only worried because I can fuck up with you. You're worried that I can blow up your chances because you made the mistake to depend on me." Woohyun accused bitterly as he laid his back on the backseat and breathed in and out trying to get better, but his stomach was still upset trying to send food up again.

"This is not true at all. We teamed up at the beginning. You know that we are stronger together, you cover my flaws and I cover yours. It has always been this way."

"Yeah right... because it's me that is the well rounded golden boy, praised left and right. Just go impress them and debut and get the hell away from me like you've been wishing." Woohyun groaned in anger and Sunggyu was taken aback.

"Wait! You two fought?" The manager asked puzzled.

"That's a first for me too, I thought that they had had a little disagreement, but they were talking just fine to each other. Honestly, I don't see where this is coming from." Daeryong said with confusion all over his face.

"But I want to be with you." Sunggyu mumbled while Daeryong and the manager were talking to each other and only Woohyun was able to hear. That made his head snap up to look intensely at his hyung and at that moment somebody phone rang in the car.

"Hyung, it's yours." Soryong got the phone and stuck his arm past Woohyun to hand the phone to the manager.

"Holly mother... is Jungryul hyung!" The manager whimpered.

"Jungryul hyung is not the CEO, just answer." Daeryong said rolling his eyes.

"No, he isn't, he is just his second-hand man." The manager replied sarcastically. "I am in trouble, you're in trouble, everyone is in trouble." The manager panicked.

"You know what? Give me this here." Sunggyu stole the phone from his manager and accepted the call. "Hello hyung." The manager was going to let it out a loud wail but Sunggyu shushed him with eyes that said 'I got this'.

** "Sunggyu, why are you taking Geonam call? Why are you taking that long to come?" **

"Geonam hyung can't talk at the moment." Sunggyu replied and heard an 'oh' on the other side as the other manager thought his friend was driving. "Hyung, I don't know where we were supposed to be going but it will take a while to arrive."

** "What the...? Yah! Kim Sunggyu! Ryu Geonam!"  ** The other manager yelled over the phone and they all winced.  ** "You better arrive here fast!"  ** Geonam tried to steal his phone back this time, afraid he would get fired, but Sunggyu just pushed Daeryong in front of him and continued talking calmly.

"Hyung, the thing is, when we were on our way to wherever we were supposed to go, Woohyun started to throw up and we had to stop, he is feeling nauseous and feverish too. We are just waiting for him to finish his thing you know?" Sunggyu said in a really concerned tone to exaggerate things.

** "What? Did he throw up? Gosh Sunggyu, what am I going to do with you guys? The others are already here and the CEO wants to see every trainee." **

"But, hyung, Woohyun looks like his life is fleeing out of his body." He received a light punch in his leg from the said boy.

** "Sunggyu you don't understand, this can be you guys chance."  ** Jungryul whispered.  ** "You have to be here." **

"Hyung, I was a top grade med student, I know what I am talking about, Woohyun needs to go to the hospital to get checked or his state can worsen out. I am responsible for him, I don't want his mother chopping my head off with her kitchen knives. She looks like an angel but she can be scary, and I promised I would take care of her son." Sunggyu said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Woohyun said in a whimper.

"You aren't, you twat, I know what I am talking about." Sunggyu scolded the younger.

** "Is there anything you can do to fix him?"  ** Jungryul asked worriedly as he heard Sunggyu scold the younger.

"Well, I don't know, what is so important that you guys are all concerned today? If Woohyun rests a few days he won't miss much, he just came out of a cold too, his immunity system is not well recovered yet." Sunggyu asked innocently and the other guys were looking at him curiously, not really sure what he wanted to accomplish.

** "Fuck Sunggyu. Don't tell the others ok? But its surprise elimination and choosing who will be debuting. You have to tell Geonam to bring everyone here. Every Woollim trainee is already here. Woohyun has to at least sing today."  ** Jungryul told him the big secret right away and Sunggyu mouthed 'You fine' to the other manager.

"Ok." Sunggyu said making his voice serious over the phone. "These things last long, give me some hours to fix him. I will take Woohyun to the hospital while the others go to wherever you are and then when he is better we will go too."

** "Are you sure you can manage?"  ** The guy asked in worry.

"Hyung, Med student here." Sunggyu said in sarcasm. "Just start with the girls, once Mr. Lee sees them he won't even remember that we are not there. Just make us go last, say we are training in another room. You're smart, I know you'll make something up, byyeeeeee~." Sunggyu finished the call and turned the manager cell off before the other had the chance to argue.

"Am I getting fired or...?" Geonam asked not really sure about what fine meant for Sunggyu.

"Such drama queen." Sunggyu rolled his small eyes. "You're not getting fired, you just have to take everybody to meet the CEO."

"I can perform just fine, just give me five minutes." Woohyun said clutching up his stomach, he felt something weird again but now it wasn't anything related to vomiting. "Actually, I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Just throw up again here." Daeryong said pointing to the mess that Woohyun made a few minutes ago.

"It is not throwing up." Woohyun glared at the older twin and received an 'Oh' from him. Woohyun tried to go out of the car and past the puddle he made and Sunggyu helped him holding his arm.

"You're kind of lucky there is an Mc Donald's here." Soryong pointed.

"No kidding?" Woohyun said sarcastically batting off Sunggyu hand and running to the said place.

"Aish, that kid. Hyungs, just go. I will take him to Seoul General Hospital and when he gets better I will call you."

"This hospital is a private one, Sunggyu you..."

"Chill, I know some good doctors there and, even though it's a private and expensive hospital, Woohyun will be treated for free."

"How will you pull that off?" The manager asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways. Just go ok?"

"Ok, but if he takes too long to get better you have to leave him there and go, it's your golden opportunity." The manager said as Daeryong entered the car, sat at Sunggyu previous seat and pushed the small-eyed backpack to him, his twin brother closing the backseat door and doing the same through the window with Woohyun bag.

Sunggyu got both bags and turned to glare at his manager. "And leave Woohyun behind? Never. Woohyun is my partner and we are a set, get this into your head. I won't let they chose one and kick the other out. You bet Woohyun will sing like a bird and we are going to succeed together."

"Your confidence is borderline arrogance Sunggyu, I just hope you are right for your own good. Give me a call to inform me ok? Good luck." The manager patted the trainee in the arm and went inside the car to drive.

Sunggyu didn't wait for the car to take off as he was already turning and grabbing the phone in his bag to make a call. He walked towards to where Woohyun ran off to check on him as the call connected and he didn't lose time ordering his sister around.

"Hello, noona? I need a big favor. Woohyunnie is sick and I need him functioning properly in a few hours."

** "Woohyunnie?"  ** The girl teased him.

"Noona, leave the teasing for another time, this is serious, our future is on the line. The symptoms are similar to food poisoning. Can you get everything ready to treat him?"

** "Are similar? Are you not sure? Sunggyu, are you feeling well?"  ** The girl asked now completely serious and professional.

Sunggyu sighed. "I am feeling great actually, that's why I am not sure. I always eat what he eats. Right now I just need him fixed enough to sing in a couple of hours but I want him tested if it really is food poisoning I don't know what to think.... his mother is a chef, so he knows very well how to take care of his food..."

** "Sunggyu, beware your thoughts, you know what you are implying right?" **

"I freaking know what I am implying, that's why I don't want to accuse without proof. The only thing I know for sure is that Woohyun has been a target since day one and, if this is the kids doing, they crossed the line. I swear to god, if my friend Sungyeol had his BAR right now, I would sue people up and down because of that. They are minors and we have been lenient, but to do this to rule Woohyun out is already a crime." Sunggyu couldn't help showing his anger towards the situation and being protective of his ~~lover~~ friend.

** "Just bring him here. I will let unnie know and she can coordinate somebody to take care of him. When you arrive there will probably someone waiting." **

"I am close, I might arrive in ten." He offered.

They hang up and Sunggyu sighed before pushing the door of the bathroom open. He went on the stall next to the one Woohyun was using and went up on the toilet so he could look past the wall. Woohyun was pale, had his eyes closed and seemed to be pooping his insides out, but he couldn't help but find his expression somehow funny.

"You know, this is a sight to see..." Sunggyu said with amusement and Woohyun looked up in despair only to see the hamster two hands and half of his face over the wall of the next stall, what Sunggyu thought he was doing? This was one of his most unflattering moments ever and Woohyun had his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"YAH, KIM SUNGGYU!"

 


	53. Lift your spirits – Getting better - Who is in who is out - Who's that girl?

 

 

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Woohyun managed to scream, flabbergasted with Sunggyu audacity to look at him in such unflattering moment. "GO AWAY!"

"I should take a picture for posterity..." Sunggyu said with an evil glint in his eyes. At that moment Woohyun saw a phone appearing and Sunggyu positioning it for a good shot.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The younger let it out a shriek and threw the towel he still had over his shoulder over the hamster that laughed and put the phone down. "Sorry ok? I didn't take a photo."

"Aishhhhhh." The younger complained. "Can you just wait like a normal person without looking at me? This is too much."

"I'm worried, you are there for some time." Sunggyu admitted softly and Woohyun watched Sunggyu eyes disappear behind the wall as he went down from the toilet.

"Yeah, right." Woohyun said sarcastically.

"Woohyun... you're my friend, of course, I am worried. I have been worried about you since we arrived at the dorms." Sunggyu heard the younger manage a scoff and Sunggyu sighed, he knew that with the way he treated Woohyun sometimes it was hard for the younger to believe in that. "You're right." He finally said and Woohyun narrowed his eyes inside his stall. "You're right, I am different from you, but that doesn't mean that you're inferior to me. I just have a different background that allowed me to know more about music, not only that, I am older and I changed my major before you, so in a way, I understand that one may think I know more."

"Are you trying to rub things on my face now, when I am feeling sick? Just wow, I'm baffled." Woohyun complained and Sunggyu decided to ignore him.

"Let me tell you a secret, I have special clauses in my contract. From all the trainees, I am the only one that has a different contract. Do you know why?" Sunggyu paused briefly but continued before Woohyun could guess anything. "It's in my contract to teach you everything I know so we can be on the same grounds. I don't earn any penny for that though." Sunggyu let it out a dry chuckle.

Seconds later he heard the toilet being flushed but Woohyun didn't come out of the stall.

"But... that was something that I agreed upon and I don't regret. Because I said I wanted to debut with you and the CEO told me that if I really wanted that I should find a way to make you as good as me, not that you were bad, but you know yourself that when we came you were not quite at my level. I am so proud of you because I didn't need to put much effort to teach you anything, you're smarter than you think and you get things fast."

"What's with the sudden praise?" Woohyun said as he opened the stall and walked weakly to the sink, Sunggyu rushed to his side to help him.

"It's just... I wanted to tell you that it was no mistake to depend on you. We are the right combination. Daeryong is right, you are my Soryong."

"Don't you ever say that again, I am not your brother." Woohyun managed an angry growl.

"I know, but you're my partner. I want to debut and be a singer, I want to impress people and awe them with my voice, but I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to do that with you."

"Well, that's probably not gonna happen because nothing in this world goes my way. I can't date the boy I love, I trained hard but nothing happened until now and the day that I can change that this happens. Fuck, I thought it was nothing much but as time passes I only feel worse." The younger groaned.

"I can't recognize you. You put such stubbornness to chase after me, where is all that when you need it for your professional life?" Sunggyu challenged.

"You fucking know that I am beyond frustrated with my life now. I feel like my efforts are being for nothing, maybe this life it isn't for me." Woohyun gave him a glare before looking down while he tried to steady himself on the sink.

"You won't give me this shit now Nam Woohyun."Sunggyu said opening the sink for him to wash his hands.

"What do you want me to think? With the way I feel, there is no way I will be able to perform today." 

"I can change that." Sunggyu said getting a bit of water on his hand and smearing over the younger mouth to clean it better.

"Yeah, right, because you'll give me a healing kiss that will solve all my problems." The younger said sarcastically batting the older hand away.

"Stop with the sarcasm, I am trying to lift your spirits here. Anyway, you have five minutes to think about your choices. Do you want to throw all your efforts away? We could sing together today and grab the chance to debut together, or you could just give up."

"Where is the part where I go to the hospital so I can live?"

"That is minor detail Woohyun, it's food poisoning, I am almost sure. You'll survive."

"Yeah right.. maybe I'll survive, but I am still in no condition to do anything. Look at my face it seems like I have seen a ghost... and you said I am feverish too."

"Woohyun just choose, I'll take you to the hospital in a bit but your decision will affect our future together."

"Future together..." Woohyun mumbled bitterly.

"Woohyun the closest we can be is as idol bandmates. That's the only way you and I can spend all our time together. If one debut without the other it will be so hard to meet, we will drift, do you want that? Because I don't want that."

"…"

"Geonam hyung said I should go back alone to not lose my chances because of you."

"Bastard."

"I said that I wouldn't leave you behind. I said that we are a set, so if you really can't perform I won't either." Woohyun eyes opened wide and looked at Sunggyu small ones through the mirror.

"What?" He closed the sink.

"I won't leave you behind. I'll get you treated and tested, and we will come up with something to make you perform. This is the best I can offer you and I will do so. I would really thank you if you make up your mind faster so we could figure everything out." Sunggyu urged him.

"If I can't have you as my lover, of course, I would like to debut, I need to know that my sacrifices paid me up somehow. If I could, of course, I would sing today." Woohyun said as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world

"Great." Sunggyu grabbed him by the sides and started pushing him out of the bathroom and to the street.

"Hey, stop manhandling me. Walking fast hurts." Woohyun complained as they reached the street and Sunggyu started to pull his hand out to catch a taxi.

"Sorry, but I have to bring you to Seoul General Hospital so they can fix you." He announced unceremoniously.

"What? That Hospital will have my kidney out if I can't pay for things there. That or my mom will have to sell Fantasy." Woohyun struggled and tried to stop him.

"Woohyun, relax, you got me well fed for years, it is about time that I do something for you in return. Don't worry about a thing."

"Are you sure you can pay?" The younger doubted.

"I am not going to pay, you're being treated for free. My dad is a doctor, remember? Use my name there and people will flock to you. Just trust me on this ok?" Sunggyu said as a cab stopped in front of them and he was already opening the door and handling Woohyun gently inside.

"Fine." The younger relented as he sat in the backseat and threw his head back.

"To Seoul General Hospital as fast as you can, my friend is sick and it's an emergency. Ahn yeah, he may throw up anytime, so I advise you to speed up." Sunggyu said as he adjusted both of their seat belts.

"Hyung~." Woohyun whined with a half-assed a punch on Sunggyu knee as the driver did as he was told.

"Just come here, I will take care of you and you'll be as good as new.' Sunggyu placed Woohyun head on his shoulder and caressed the younger hair with a hand. "Woohyun... how do you managed to get food poisoning? What did you eat?"

"I don't know ok? I ate what I always eat." Woohyun sighed, he also wished to know what the hell happened for him to be this way.

"I know. It's just... with your mother being a chef I know that you are really careful while preparing food, so how? Didn't you notice any weird taste in any food you ate?"

"I don't know.... maybe..." Woohyun said as Sunggyu fumbled with his backpack.

"Still you ate?" He asked in disbelief. "Drink this you have to try to be hydrated." Woohyun did as he was told taking a big gulp of water before talking again in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up. The managers were there and everything was so weird this morning, with them hurrying us to look our best and all, I couldn't dwell much on it, I needed to eat so I would have the strength and get ready for the day."

"You prepared your food like always?"

"Yes. But then you ordered me into the bathroom and I left my breakfast with my name on the counter so the others wouldn't eat, and once I was finished, I went back and ate." The younger explained.

"And nothing different from that happened?"

"What are you referring to? Nothing from abnormal happened, I am already used to the others smirking at me with evil glints in their eyes.. hey, are you saying that they messed up my food?" Woohyun head shot up to look at his hyung.

"I don't want to accuse anybody. But when we arrived at the dorms you were competition, but nowadays they are way out of your league. You dance better than me and you are better looking so maybe they think you are already in the group? I don't know."

"FUCKERS. ARGH, When I get my hands on them!" Woohyun growled in anger.

"Yeah because it will be really easy eight versus one, although.. the new kid seems like he is neutral. Use your head, there's no better way to fuck them than debuting."

"Still, there is a chance that we will debut with at least three of them." Woohyun said defeated.

"I don't want to shatter the guy's dreams but I rather join Tasty." Sunggyu spoke seriously as if he had the power to do that.

"But we can't choose." Woohyun retorted.

"I will find a way." Sunggyu tried to assure him even though he was not sure how he would do that.

"Hyung where your confidence comes from?"

"It is not confidence, it's desperation. I am the same way as you, I am getting old, I am frustrated and those kids drain my energy. It's like I have to sleep with my eyes open every night and I have also to look out for you. So I'm going to fix you." Sunggyu stopped to take money out of his wallet as he noticed they were reaching the Hospital before talking again. "And you are going to go there and sing like you never sung before, and we are going to debut together like we promised each other, and shoot to stardom together." The driver looked back at him from the rearview mirror with a smile.

"We arrived." The taxi driver announced and Sunggyu handed him the money. "Thank you, and good luck with your debut, I will look out for you."

"Thank you?" Sunggyu said and helped Woohyun out of the car, grabbing their things next. The taxi sped away when they started walking inside the hospital. "Did we just got an ajushi fan somehow?"

"Maybe." Woohyun mumbled. "Hyung, I think I have to go to the bathroom again." He announced.

"Oh, fuck!"

Sunggyu tried to help Woohyun inside the Hospital and when they arrived at the reception there was a nurse waiting for them, they helped Woohyun to the bathroom and managed to get a sample to test him for food poisoning.

Woohyun got a room of his own, which got him scared to leave that hospital without a kidney (his words), and they started treating him so he could get better. At some point, he took a nap to try to sleep everything off and Sunggyu was by his side all the time accompanying him.

Jisoo and Sungyeon stopped by to visit and take a look at the sick boy. Jisoo wanted to see who was the glaring boy that Myungsoo spoke about and Sungyeon wanted to know who was the one she thought it was Sunggyu crush. Woohyun was sleeping though so he didn't see them, and Sunggyu managed to push the two outside the room with the excuse that Woohyun might wake up. He wanted to avoid the girls meeting the younger, not only Woohyun would discover some of his secrets, he was afraid of the teasing that a pregnant Sungyeon would come up, and he couldn't even retort because she would guilt trip him and blame the hormones.

He also received a call from Geonam asking about Woohyun and informing him that the girls evaluation took more time than they expected and ended up being a disaster, some girls were cut and some of them were pointing fingers at each other and at some point he had to separate a fight with resulted in his arm being scratched. The manager whined about that. He also informed him that they were going to have a lunch break and then the boys would start their individual evaluation soon after that, he gave Sunggyu the address and said that they should come as soon as they could. There were ten people to go so Sunggyu calculated he still had two hours or so to see if Woohyun could perform.

An hour and a half later Sunggyu received another call from Geonam saying that the boy's evaluation would be starting and the CEO had already asked for them. Now he really had to wake up the sleeping boy, at least his fever had gone down.

"Hyunnie." Sunggyu shook the younger legs. "Hyunniee~." This time Woohyun opened his eyes and blinked until he could properly see Sunggyu face. "Hyun, are you feeling better? I think we managed to get the fever down at least, and you don't look so pale anymore." Sunggyu said as he examined Woohyun face.

"Ahn yes. I ended up sleeping... what's the time?" The mumbled and rubbed his eyes to make the sleep go away.

"Around two." Sunggyu said after a brief look at his phone and Woohyun almost fell down on the ground.

"Why did you let me sleep? What about the evaluation? Are we done?" Woohyun asked desperately and Sunggyu figured that he was better already.

"Calm down, will ya? We have time. I want to know if the treatment is working and if you want to stay a little more just to be sure."

"Can we afford to do that?" Woohyun asked dubiously.

"Actually we can. They evaluated the girls in the morning, Geonam hyung said he had to separate a fight and he even got scratched."

"What theeeeeeeee.....?" Woohyun frowned.

"I know right? And they had those innocent faces, nobody would guess. But anyway, they took a break for lunch and they are about to start individual evaluation soon. Do you think you..."

"I can. Even if I am going to get kicked out I won't give them the pleasure to take me down this way. Please call someone to discharge me." Woohyun said and Sunggyu complied hitting a button beside the lounger bed.

"Nice to hear that you have raised spirits, are you going to be able to dance?"

"Well I don't know, I still feel kind of weird even though I feel better."

The doctor arrived a few minutes later to discharge Woohyun but not before checking him upside down and giving him a ton of recommendations on how to take care of his health. There was a nurse taking the IV needle from him while the doctor cooed Sunggyu, saying he grew up to be such a handsome man and that his mother would be proud, Woohyun figured the doctor was Sunggyu mother friend when she was alive.

The Doctor pinched Sunggyu hamster cheeks before leaving, and soon enough Sunggyu and Woohyun were doing the same. They got into a cab a few minutes later and, while they moved, they talked briefly about some songs that they could sing together and advised each other on the songs they could sing separately. They started to warm up and train a bit and, by the time they left the cab, the driver was already grateful not to be hearing Sunggyu high notes anymore.

At this point, one of the Tasty twins was finishing his performance and Geonam was sending messages every twenty seconds asking where were they. Woohyun couldn't run but they would be able to arrive just in time. Before they entered the room where the evaluations were being held Sunggyu stopped to talk to the younger.

"Hyun, are you sure you can right? If you still don't feel well, I will try to ask for your evaluation to happen on another day."

"Hyung, I can do this. I'll do my best, I'll even dance if I have to."

"You can't the doctor said..."

"Hyung, I have to grab this chance or else I'll mope forever, do you want to deal with that?" Woohyun spoke determined.

"No?" Sunggyu blinked.

"Good. Now I will enter this room like a boss and prove to those fuckers that it takes more than this to take me down."

"Whatever you want to do, I got your back."

"Thank you." Woohyun fought really bad the urge to kiss Sunggyu then turned around and entered the room as the second twin just finished his performance.

The CEO was wearing an impassive poker face but shot a laser beam to Woohyun and Sunggyu when they entered the room.

"Finally you two appeared. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Mr. Lee, we were at the hospital because of me. I am sorry we are late to whatever is happening but I am feeling better now so I will take any punishment for my tardiness later." Woohyun bowed 90 degrees together with Sunggyu and the CEO shifted in place.

"It's ok, I don't want your pretty mom angry at me anymore. Last time she said she would chop my head off." The CEO said a bit awkwardly and Sunggyu mouthed an 'I told you' to the manager on the CEO side.

"CEO-nim stop your crush on my mom, I still have a dad." Woohyun whined and the CEO coughed with a red face.

"Let's just start. Who wants to go first individually?"

Sunggyu and Woohyun sung each a song. Woohyun decided to go with something more upbeat since he knew the CEO wanted him to show variety, even though he knew he was better at ballads. He sung a song called Bumping to you. Sunggyu on the other side had more of an indie rock style but decided to go with RnB, and sung a song called So Sick, and couldn't help to give a teasing stare to his younger friend.

After that The CEO ordered them to perform in groups, songs that also showcased their dance skills and at that moment some trainees stifled some laughs while the twins looked at each other worriedly. Sunggyu was about to ask the CEO to be a little bit lenient towards Woohyun but the said boy caught his arm to keep him in place and said he could do it. So they danced. There were moments in the routine where Woohyun gave his back to the CEO and he took the chances to wince here and there, but once it was the time to face the CEO, Woohyun behaved as if nothing was wrong. Due to his worry, Sunggyu forgot the lyrics, but he improvised some ad libs and the people watching didn't seem to mind that.

They took half an hour break to catch their breath, while the CEO and the others directors and managers disappeared to a room to deliberate something that seemed to be more or less decided, and in which Sunggyu rushed to Woohyun side.

"Are you ok? Did you strained yourself?"

"I... no, I am not fine but I should show that I am perfectly good. Look at them." Woohyun pointed with his chin and Sunggyu saw that three of the others trainees were glaring at them as if something they had planned had just gone wrong.

"They really did..." Sunggyu mumbled in disbelief when he felt a ball of crumbled granola bar paper hit his head. "Yah! Who the hell? Stop provoking." Sunggyu yelled and the youngest trainee, one that had joined Woollim after them in place of someone that gave up, made hands motion for him to open it. There was a hushed message written there.

**Is he going to be ok? I know who did it.**

Sunggyu snapped his head back to the boy, nodded lightly then mouthed 'who?' and the boy looked at the one that considered himself the visual among all trainees (girls included). Sunggyu felt anger in his stomach and got up to go after the boy. He was ready to bang the boy head on the wall and fuck up with his face, but the twins held him in place just in time Geonam opened the door and asked everybody to go back to the room they were previously.

The board of directors announced the results right away who did great and who need to work harder, who messed up completely and some people were yelled and were already on the verge of tears. They even scolded Sunggyu for forgetting the lyrics, and here he was thinking they didn't notice.

The CEO called five boys, including the twins then told them to pack their bags. Soryong lost the strength in his legs and fell to the ground and Daeryong, that seemed to be getting angry, started to take questions before the CEO could say anything anymore.

"We... we have being cut?" He stuttered in disbelief. "We have the longest training period here and we are always improving, I don't understand."

"No, but we reached the conclusion that you guys aren't fit for the Korean market. That's why you are going to China..."

"Sir, you're sending us back home?" Daeryong insisted confused.

"We are really cut off." Soryong had tears in his eyes.

"No, you are going to debut in China." The Ceo clarified.

"Oh GOD," Daeryong said this time, joining his brother on the ground and shaking him for dear life. "We did it, we did it! OMG, WE DID IIIIIIIIT!" Soryong managed to squeak a 'thank you for the help' to Sunggyu and Woohyun that were both smiling but with a hint of jealousy in their eyes.

"You guys can have the night to celebrate. Don't get drunk in the dorms, you're going to leave for China tomorrow night." The twins nodded, thanked and ran out of the room with their things.

"Hey wait, I don't know how to speak Mandarin." One of the other three said.

"Well, I don't think you two are for Woollim." The CEO pointed to two of them. "But since I still believe in you, I showed some of your training videos to a friend of another company and he decided to take the two of you to form an almost ready group. If you're lucky and fit well there, there's a possibility of you debuting next year. So you can think about if you agree while I finish here, and then I will take you personally to see my friend, so we all can talk and reach an agreement, ok?"

"What about me? I don't understand." The boy that thought himself as the visual, the one that messed with Woohyun food, asked and Sunggyu hands became fists and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"You aren't going anywhere but home. Your trainee contract will be dissolved." The CEO said simply and was about to talk about the others when he was rudely interrupted by an yell of the trainee.

"What the hell? I demand an explanation."

"I was trying to save you the embarrassment. But well, I guess I can explain. Firstly, I cast you because, well, you have a good face. I told you to train and perfect your skills but your improvements are inconstant. See Jongkook here?" The CEO pointed to the newest and youngest trainee and the boy quickly looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with the hyung that he thought was batshit crazy. "Jongkook is here for six months and advanced more than you had in three years and a half."

"You are comparing this kid to me?" The trainee thought he was being insulted.

"Shut up, I am not finished. You don't respect your elders, you don't respect ranks, you have no respect whatsoever and humility is something you don't know."

"I am not humble? Have I no respect? What about those oldies? Woohyun pranks and keeps calling Geonam stalker and Sunggyu is biased and covers for him every time. That old hamster only knows how to boast about."

"When did I ever?" Sunggyu said in surprise.

"You do a little." Jungyeop said with a chuckle. "But it is ok, I like when you are confident, it helps Woohyun most of the time. Just tone down once you debut."

"Yes, sir." Sunggyu said and then mumbled to Woohyun. "It's just mind games, I have to be smart, I don't like pranking."

"You are biased, what does he do that makes him have special treatment?" The trainee accused. Sunggyu couldn't move. If he hit that fucker, if he complained, if he did anything, it was like admitting.

"That is so funny I can't even..." The CEO busted out in laughter. "What special treatment? He sleeps in a room like yours, in a bed like yours. I know that I provide the same training hours for both of you but unfortunately, they have something called the university to attend and I support education. It was your choice to drop school to train but I didn't see you getting better. I don't take anyone of you for meals alone. If I give him a day off, you have one too, the difference is that he asks for his to be on a day more convenient for him, like his sister wedding or something. I even give them punishments, do you know how humiliating it is for a man his age to be followed everywhere in college? I do nothing differently, how can I be biased?"

The trainee had his face red in anger, he opened up his mouth to protest more but Jungyeop didn't want to hear shit anymore.

"And to top it off I just heard this interesting thing today.... a birdie stopped me on my way to lunch and told me that there was a trainee sick because of you." The trainee gulped. "YAH, do you think I wouldn't find out about your early morning scheme? What the fuck were you thinking when you messed up Woohyun food?"

Woohyun was flabbergasted when he heard that, then he narrowed his eyes to the other. "Deep inside I knew it was you."

"How? How you know it was me?" The trainee stuttered. "Others backed me up."

"Who backed you up? You just said that you pranked him, we didn't know he was going to be sick. That is too much." Other trainee said.

"You told him?"

"Everyone told him. Another one said. I am tired of your pranks. It's been a while since we stopped, we just need to put up with each other. We are going to be workmates we don't need to be close friends."

"See? Anyway, you are lucky that I am letting you go like this, I don't want to bring the name of my company to the ground if you make a mistake in the future. Just get the hell out of my sight, you have until tomorrow to take your things and disappear."

"Who would want to work here? Woollim is full of faggots anyway."

"One more word and I will sue you for your malicious comments. I bet Woohyun want to join with the food poisoning and I would be more than happy to help him." The CEO spoke coldly and the trainee closed the door with force. The CEO ordered someone to go take the trainee to the dorms and assist him in packing bags and then turned to talk to the seven boys that still stood there.

"Sorry that I took long to separate the troublesome ones, but I had to be sure if it was a phase and who was the real instigator. Woohyun, I will apologize in the name of my company about everything and I hope this doesn't interfere in your future with Woollim. If you want to take any kind of action, let us know."

"Yes, Sir."

"For the rest of you I hope this serves as a warning, from here on I won't tolerate such behavior inside Woollim, so I advise you to sit and talk, to solve your problems like the men you are, so we all can have better working conditions. Also, Jungkook joined recently and it seems to me that no hyung is taking care of him, he is the maknae, help him fit."

"Yes, Sir." The seven remaining boys said synchronized.

"Now..." Jungyeop sighed tiredly. "You know that I wanted to debut a group of five right? We have chosen." All trainees looked anxiously to him. "Sunggyu, Woohyun, I'm sorry, you're too old for that kind of group and your styles don't match with what I have in mind, nor match with the others."

Four of the trainees started to scream and hugged each other and the newcomer just froze, not understanding how he managed that. Woohyun had his head hung low and Sunggyu was biting his lip not understanding how the new kid was about to debut, the kid was good at singing and caught on things like super fast but he was far from his and Woohyun level.

"SILENCE! Aish, I am getting a headache already." The group went silent. "Yes, you guys will debut in a group but you need to work on your teamwork, teach the maknae and also work hard to improve individually, I still don't have a date for your debut so go back to work and I can possibly take two more trainees to join you later. Namjoon you're going to be the leader so lead the kids well, don't make me regret ok?"

"Yes, sir." The trainee answered with his low tone of voice.

"Now you two." He turned Sunggyu and Woohyun that was sort of paralyzed. "You two may be thinking that you lost a chance or something, and you're wasting time because you're getting older, but what I said is true, you don't match what I have in mind for the group. Also, we have been trying to see who would fit with who and you two don't fit with anyone but each other, that's why, just like Tasty, you are going to be a duo." The Ceo explained with a smile.

"Ok, sir." Sunggyu managed to say, Woohyun was still looking to the ground quietly.

"I know today was straining for Woohyun, he is sick and he still danced and sang, showing the good professional that he is. So, I want Woohyun to go back to the dorm or the hospital and rest, we will need his health 100% if we want to start working on your debut album." Sunggyu blinked, not really sure what to think, just a few minutes ago he thought that he was going to be cut. "I can wait for about a week because since we still aren't a big company and there is some money involved with Tasty in China, you are going to be directly involved in the album. But don't worry, I will call another producer to help you out."

Sunggyu started to hyperventilate, it was happening. It was happening! He then took Woohyun in his arms, that let himself be hugged as he cried silently out of happiness, and while the older whispered things in his ears. "I am so proud of you, I couldn't wish a better partner. We worked so hard... Woohyun, we made it, together, as we wanted."

"About the name, I was thinking about Infinite Vocal, or simply Infinite V, but if you want another name I can hear suggestions and..." The CEO blabbered but stopped when he didn't see Woohyun moving or making any celebratory dancing. "Sunggyu, is he fine?"

Sunggyu leaned back before looking at a pale Woohyun. "Hyun?" Sunggyu asked in concern and Woohyun just managed to move his head to the side and throw up again.

Sunggyu sighed. "Back to the hospital it is."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their first night together in a year, Sungyeol was really tired due to their activities, and he was bound to limp a bit in the morning. He figured he would skip the first day of classes to rest and then, after lunch, he would go to his company to negotiate how his schedule would be in this soon-to-be busy semester. Sunggyu and Woohyun also hadn't come to the first day of classes and everybody was already gossiping. Apparently, in their minds, the two trainees had dropped college to focus on their career and Sungyeol had moved to launch an international career in America. Hoya and Sungjong had lunch alone, which people thought was strange. Myungsoo was sitting with Myungeun and some of their med student's colleagues and Dongwoo had graduated and was working.

The med students sitting together were cheerfully talking about a huge conference in China and they were thinking about publishing a paper. 2Myung, being the ones who worked in the research team of their department, figured that it would be the perfect time for them to publish the results, and they couldn't wait to start writing. They had a problem though, Myungsoo had a health appointment (therapy) and couldn't stay in the afternoon, so he offered to discuss things over an early dinner, then start their work right after.

After a quick exchange of messages, he thought Sungyeol had schedules so he thought he had the apartment for himself. He planned to make the draft today and, since both of them were competent students, he would probably finish before Sungyeol came back and then he could cuddle with his boyfriend to sleep or something. Sungyeol agreed with the cuddling part but he didn't expect the things that happened that night.

"Make yourself comfortable, I hope you don’t mind that I’m still not all set up. If you need to use the bathroom, it’s the first door on the left." He said as soon as he entered the apartment then kicked his shoes off and moved to the kitchen to set the table since the food he bought was still hot.

Myungeun decided to go wash her hands but changed her mind when she heard something moving on Myungsoo couch and white feet appear, though the couch backrest didn’t allow her to see who it was.  So Myungsoo had a lover? She giggled thinking that Myungsoo fangirls would cry and throw tantrums if they knew that. Then she looked closer and saw that the legs belonged to a male, maybe it was just a friend that had a key. She guessed those white legs belonged to Sungjong, and since he didn’t seem to like her much, she decided to go back to Myungsoo and ask him to ask for politeness from the young model. When she entered the kitchen, she saw that he only set the table for two, forgetting about his friend.

"Won’t you set a plate for your friend in the living room?" She asked pointing to the table.

"Huh?" He lifts his head confused.

"You don’t know him?" She frowned. "I thought it was Sungjong. Omg, is it a thief?" She whispered alarmed. "Why would a thief lay on your couch? Should I call the police?" She asked finally, already picking up her phone.

"Oh no, no. I know him but I didn’t know he would be here already." Myungsoo quickly put one more plate on the table and moved to the living room with Myungeun following him. He approached the coach only to find Sungyeol laying there in his boxers only, reading a very heavy book, probably something related to law, and with headphones blasting music.

"Yah!" Myungsoo took his headphones off and when Sungyeol noticed him, opened up a big smile.

"Hi, Sweetie..." Sungyeol was ready to welcome Myungsoo sweetly but was cut off by an alarmed tone, something was definitely not right.

"What are you doing like that?" Myungsoo pointed to his lack of clothes and, before Sungyeol could answer anything more, he heard someone gasp, a head poke from behind Myungsoo, and a girl with sparkling eyes look back at him.

"It's... It's Sungyeol-shi." She stuttered and opened a big smile while Sungyeol looked at her a little lost. Noticing Myungeun unusual behavior, something clicked inside Myungsoo head. She was Sungyeol fangirl. At this point, he didn’t think she used him to get closer to Sungyeol because she never ever mentioned the model, but surely, he disliked her looking at Sungyeol almost naked body.

"Go put some clothes, I have a visit." He said in annoyed tone.

Sungyeol expression got serious and he quickly laid his book down, grabbed a pillow from behind his head, and covered his body. Then he got up and left to the bedroom to put some clothes in silence.

"Sorry about that, he usually wears clothes." Myungsoo apologized to the girl but she didn’t mind at all.

"Don’t fret over." She said with a happy glint in her eyes. How many girls wished to see what she just saw? She wasn’t sure what Sungyeol did last year, but damn, his body sure was improved now. "Myungsoo, when did he came back?" The girl tried to pry some information and Myungsoo promptly avoided.

"Don’t tell me you are a fangirl." He spoke with some disdain. "You disappoint me so much, Park Myungeun." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, ok? But he is so dreamy." She smiled dumbly then eyed him suspiciously. "You aren’t being jealous, are you?"  _I'm fucking am,_ he thought. She looked at him up and down. "You sure are good looking but you can’t have all the girls hearts." She added and Myungsoo wanted to facepalm himself.

"Who says I want that?" He retorted thinking that her argument was ridiculous.

"Why are you sulking then? Do you like me?" She asked him bluntly.

"No, or else you would be done for, I am really quick." He teased, and yeah... if he stopped to think about it if he didn't count Sungyeol, he kind of was; simply because he didn't have to do much, people already liked him like that.

"Yeah, right, because you date so much." The girl sassed, doubting.

"I don't date because I don't want to, but even so, I date more than you." Myungsoo sassed back.

"How dare you?" She narrowed her eyes accusingly and crossed her arms in front of her chest, apparently, she had been single for awhile.

"Three will always be more than two. Deal with it." Myungsoo gave her a triumphant smirk and the girl lost her argument.

"Whatever, this doesn’t change the fact that Sungyeol oppa is closer to my type and I prefer him over you any time of the week. Gosh, he looks so good, better than before." Then she threw a sharp look his way and repeated his words. "Deal with it."

"Park Myungeun, don’t embarrass me by fangirling over my friend, I didn't bring you here for this." He said with a threat hidden in his tone.

"Fine, fine, you're such spoilsport." She pouted and he asked her to go wash her hands while Sungyeol chose the moment she was going to the bathroom to enter the kitchen, now with so many clothes that only the skin of his face, neck, and hands was visible.

"Myungsoo what the hell was that?" He hissed "I can't believe you brought a girl here. And she saw my body on top of that." He finished in a whine.

"It serves you right. Clothes are a social norm for a reason." Myungsoo spoke distractedly while he fumbled around the kitchen trying not to show that he also was upset with that.

"Aren’t you bothered at all? After yesterday, what's that supposed to mean?" Sungyeol asked angrily but still lowly. "Am I not your lover?"

"Are you?" He stopped to look at Sungyeol eyes. "I thought we had broken things off a year ago, and though we have something going on, you still aren't my boyfriend. Besides, everybody else thinks I am your friend." The younger pointed. That stung a bit and Sungyeol shut up immediately, Myungsoo threw him an apologetic look and the model sighed.

"You are right but couldn’t you have warned me? Sent a message? Who is she anyway? I was... I was waiting for you, you know?" Sungyeol whispered a bit hurt and brushed his fingers over the younger softly. Myungsoo quickly understood what he meant and retreated his hand, afraid that she would see, Myungeun would be probably coming back anytime.

"She is a friend, can we... can we talk about this later when she isn't around?" He asked a bit desperately. "I want to tell you something else too."

Before Sungyeol could say anything more Myungeun entered the kitchen and Sungyeol turned to look at her with a charming smile, giving no traces of the hurt, he was showing seconds before.

"Hi, I don’t believe we were introduced. I’m Lee Sungyeol." The model offered his hands for a handshake and the girl blushed madly when she touched his hand. She still gave him a small bow though.

"I’m Park Myungeun."  _Oh, so this is the one Sungjong told me about_. He already disliked her. "I am Myungsoo friend." She added.

"Friend really? Last time I checked he didn’t have many friends." Sungyeol raised his brows dubiously and Myungsoo gave him a soft slap in his chest.

"A lot changed in a year you know." He grumbled annoyed and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

"That’s right." Myungeun confirmed. "He doesn’t glare at me anymore when I ask him things." She chuckled at the memory.

"You study together? I don’t remember ever seeing you in his classes." Sungyeol tried to investigate the girl, he hadn't the time to investigate her through Facebook in Japan and he forgot once he came back.

"Oh that’s because I am a year after him, actually I am the one who is right, he is a year ahead." She spoke shyly.

"Why don’t you use the word sunbae then?" There he was, already trying to push them apart through the usage of formal speech.

"I gave her permission, we are the same age, there is no need for her to be using the polite form." Myungsoo shrugged as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Yeah, I guess, you decided not use with me." Sungyeol relented, much to his distaste, apparently, they were at the same level. "Sorry, I don’t know much about what happened in my absence, I just came back home." He added.

"Ooh, I see. Was it cool in Japan?" Myungsoo finished with his hands and signaled Sungyeol to go wash his while he sat at the table with Myungeun, the girl blabbering away.

"Superb." He grumbled lowly with his voice dripping with sarcasm, but the girl didn’t seem to notice, and just kept looking at him adoringly as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

Once Sungyeol got quiet she managed to force herself to talk to her friend so the three of them didn't get too much awkward.

"I didn’t know you had this fancy apartment. Two bedrooms in this neighborhood... it's kind of expensive." She said looking around for the first time.

"It’s a struggle to pay things, my allowance is not enough and I won’t have a job for at least two more years." Myungsoo sighed. "That's why I started tutoring people, but this semester I won't take that many anymore."

"How you'll do then?" She asked with concern.

"He has a roommate." Sungyeol blurted as he finished with his hands.

"O'really? You didn’t tell me that, are you hiding things now?" She shoved the boy shoulder lightly and Myungsoo seemed uncomfortable when Sungyeol turned to look at him inquiringly.

"You tell her things? Like everything about you?" Sungyeol asked with a desperate look on his face.

"I..." Myungsoo was about to deny but the girl said otherwise.

"Of course I’d now things." She said absently minded as she started putting food on her plate; Sungyeol heart started to race and he looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown when she spoke again. "Not that I know every single thing you know, but I am satisfied with what I can get. I like to think I am the closest girl to him and therefore his best friend." She looked up at him and blushed shyly. "After you, of course."

"I-I see." He breathed relieved.

"So you got a roommate who is it? Do I know him?" She asked with curiosity.

"You kind of do now." Myungsoo said with a scolding glare to Sungyeol, he wasn't supposed to reveal that to her, she could spread to others.

"Oh my god really?" She clapped her hands loudly, pleased to know that she just scored Sungyeol address and would be able to see him every time Myungsoo invited her over, thing that she intended to do often. Sensing her thoughts, Myungsoo was quick to dismiss them.

"I still live with my parents though. Sungyeol is renting because he didn’t find his own apartment. I only come here when I need to concentrate, my family is big, 6 people, and when they are all together, chaos is ensured. He also started to study for his graduation thesis, so next time we should meet at the library so we don’t disturb him."

"Ok..." She agreed a bit deflated.  "But wow, if you have girls as neighbors they must have been thanking the gods for bringing you two around, you two are quite the eye candies."

"I don’t mingle with my neighbors anymore if you know what I mean." Sungyeol spoke sternly.

"I am sorry, I didn’t mean to remind or suggest anything." She said a bit embarrassed and looked at Myungsoo to help her out.

"No offense taken. I am social but outside the college, I tend to act a bit differently. You pretty much saw that already, I’m sorry about that." She was thinking about the sight of Sungyeol body lying invitingly on the couch and started to blush, with that, the taller apology went unheard.

"Myungeun!" Myungsoo said in a warning tone and Sungyeol didn't like his tone, it seemed that Myungsoo didn't like the way she was behaving, but the model wasn't sure if it was because of himself or her.

"I’m sorry oppa." She directed her apologies to the model.

"Shi." He corrected dryly.

"Sorry again." She quickly apologized and bowed her head a bit.

"Why are you being like this?" Myungsoo asked with furrowed brows, that was the first time ever that he saw Sungyeol, that was usually really social and all smiles, treat someone as cold and put distance so early. He didn't act like that even with Hyorin.

"It's fine, pay attention next time." Sungyeol ignored his friend and spoke to the girl that looked down a bit hurt.

They started to eat in an uncomfortable silence with Sungyeol glaring at her and picking on his food, and if the animal wasn’t dead and cooked in front of him it would be killed by now. At some point, Myungsoo was fed up and decided to start discussing things so they could get over the paper quicker, pretty much ignoring the sulking model.

Sungyeol couldn't help but notice that the two med students had quite the chemistry. Sure she blushed at him before but he considered that to be the effect of his looks, many girls looked at him like that and often blushed, he was already used, but that didn’t mean that there was nothing going on between the two. Myungsoo was all smiles towards her and seemed to enjoy having someone who could understand what he said about med most of the time and they seemed really passionate about whatever they were discussing too.

"That is so wrong you twat, the study didn’t say that." The girl pointed her chopsticks to Myungsoo direction.

"Of course it's right Myungeun, I read it a few days before and the risk of the patient dying by that treatment is way less than 50%. If we apply this treatment, the patient will struggle, but it would be better in the long run with barely side effects."

"I don’t think these tests are valid, I don’t think we should trust these results." She was convinced.

"I highly doubt that someone would mess with the results, I think because the costs are low those big labs are trying to make it seem as if they don’t work, so the patients have to buy the expensive medication. If it were on me, I would use it. There are risks but the benefits are better."

"Fine Myungsoo, but if your patient dies on you don’t come crying to me." She relented, not wanting to further a discussion that wasn't really part of the scope of their paper.

"I won’t go crying to you." Myungsoo complained. "I am not even sure if I can cry anymore." He finished mumbling and Sungyeol snorted.

"That’s because you would come crying to me." Both med students looked at the model that talked for the first time in a while.

"As if I would." Myungsoo retorted annoyed.

"Of course you would. I can pull you out of jail any time before you suffer anything with that pretty face there." Sungyeol looked at him with a teasing smile on his face.

"Hahahaaahaa, I can’t even imagine him in jail hahahahaha." Myungeun doubled over in laughter.

"That’s absurd Sungyeol, I am careful with everything I do, why would I even end up there?" Myungsoo asked dumbfounded.

"Weren’t you discussing how to kill patients using different methods?" Sungyeol blinked.

"We were talking about saving lives." Myungsoo said in anger now, what the hell Sungyeol was thinking? He knew that Myungsoo was a very careful person, and after the death of his patient, he was being even more careful lately.

"He was just joking Myungsoo." Myungeun tried to calm him down when she felt Myungsoo overreacting.

"I don’t appreciate that kind of humor, I am very serious about my profession. I hate even more when someone implies I would be raped." He complained and then looked over at Sungyeol. "Put yourself in my place."

"The results still would be the same." Sungyeol said awkwardly trying to appease the younger.

"That is not funny Sungyeol." Myungsoo spoke angrily.

"You know what? I just wanted you to know that I could protect you in any legal way you would ever need. Sorry again if I wanted to talk, but since there’s no room for me here, and I am actually hindering whatever you two are discussing, I will leave you two lovebirds alone." Sungyeol pushed his barely eaten food to the center of the table, signaling he was already finished and marched out of the kitchen, he didn’t even put his shoes on, he just took them and left the apartment banging the door aloud.

"No, Sungyeol-shi, you don’t need to..." Myungeun tried to call the model back but he banged the door before he could hear her. "Myungsoo, it was a joke, we were ignoring him, he just wanted to participate in the conversation. It’s not as if you’ll really kill anyone or will end up in jail, there was no need to overreact." She scolded him.

"Tell me that when he makes a joke about you being raped in jail. Let’s just finish eating and properly finish the draft, I want to get done with that." He mumbled grumpily and went back to his food.

"Aren’t you worried he will be mad at you later? If you want, we can postpone and write another day, we still have a lot of time." She suggested.

Myungsoo chuckled humorlessly. "Myungeun, Sungyeol and I fight more than you can imagine. We will be fine, I’ll talk to him when he comes back with his head cooled off." He assured her and she couldn’t help but shrug, in the end, Myungsoo knew his friend better.

 


	54. Marriage and divorce - It's all Myungsoo fault - Motion sickness - Announcements.

 

 

Sungyeol got on a bus, the trip to where he wanted to go was big and he wanted to get there faster because it would mean that the distance between him and Myungsoo would be bigger.

He leaned his head on the window and sighed.  _What the hell Myungsoo? You know my sense of humor, why get so mad?_

Sungyeol liked the way Myungsoo behaved, more confidently and playful, even sassy at times, and talkative, who knew he could talk like that? What he didn't like, was that that was directed at that girl. The girl that was all over his  ~~boyfriend~~  friend according to Sungjong. The maknae was super right about Haeun before so Sungyeol didn't want to take the risk to doubt the maknae great powers of perception now.

After awhile Sungyeol got off the bus and walked through the streets as quickly as he could until he got in front of the building he wanted to go. A quick look up and he saw that the lights were on, meaning there were people home. A few minutes later he stood in front of the door waiting for the person inside to answer it.

"How can I... Yeolliiieeeeee!" Dongwoo got cheerful when he saw who was the one at his door. He had moved from Woohyun place for a while and he invited Sungyeol to check his new place the other day. "Guuuuuys, it’s Yeollie." He grabbed the model by the wrists and pulled him inside. 

"Hi, guys, what were you doing?" Sungyeol asked trying to sound cheerful. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Please, when Hoya hyung and Dongwoo hyung aren't together nowadays?" Sungjong rolled his eyes. "We were about to play the game of life. Wanna join?"

"Sure." He said sitting down and getting comfortable while Sungjong placed a car and a pin for him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hoya asked looking at him intently.

"What? Can’t I come to see my friend?" Sungyeol feigned a bit of hurt and the cousins rolled their eyes synchronized as Dongwoo placed some notes of fake money in front of the oldest model.

"Hyung, if you wanted to see us, you'd have gone to college today." Sungjong agreed with his cousin. "You had no schedule so why didn't you come? Not only that, what did you do this time?" He inquired further.

"I overslept ok? And then I had a meeting in the company after lunch." Sungyeol tried to explain, thanks to the Gods he was feeling a lot better from the reminiscing pain. "I didn’t do anything, why do you think I did something? Why do you think everything is my fault?" Sungyeol rolled the dice and moved his car until he stopped coincidentally on the law profession.

"Why must you always get law? You will earn way more than us." Dongwoo complained and the model laughed.

"Well, it’s a hand trick I practiced a lot alone in Tokyo." He moved his brows suggestively.

"Ewwww, that’s gross man." Hoya scrunched up his face in distaste while Sungjong giggled. "We didn't need to know that." He complained.

"Should I set you up with somebody? I have some pretty coworkers in the Design team, like Bomi and Hani." Dongwoo offered. "Do you want their numbers?" The dinosaur-looking boy was already picking his phone when Sungyeol waved him off.

"No, I am fine." Sungyeol said a bit too sad to convince them.

"To answer your early question, hyung, because you are dumb." Sungjong said matter of fact.

"Stop calling me dumb, you’re the one dumbly pining over someone that you hadn't made a move yet." Sungyeol pushed the maknae lightly.

"Who told you I haven’t made a move yet? Not that you seem to care but I am seeing someone, I’m doing better than you." The maknae said fiercely and Hoya gasped, it was his first time hearing that.

"Congratulations then." Sungyeol answered sarcastically.

"Well, thank you." The maknae said with a proud smile.

"Are you finally getting some Jongie?" Dongwoo asked wriggling his brows.

"Stop! Don’t put images in my head." Hoya complained and slapped his head to make the mental images go away. "Sungjong, we are going to have a talk when we reach home." Sungjong rolled his eyes and Hoya moved his car to the marriage place. "Dongwoo jump here."

"Why would I do that?" The hyung furrowed his brows.

"To marry me?" Hoya stated his obvious intentions, but sensing Dongwoo got a bit uncomfortable he tried to be inconspicuous. "That way we can kick Sungyeol ass."

"No." Dongwoo denied shyly, feeling his ears get hot and the two Sung brothers looking at them bemusedly.

"Why? Both our salaries summed don’t even equal his, but if we get lucky we can earn everything double." Hoya tried to argue.

"The payments will also be double if we play this way, this is not in the original rules." The blue-haired boy whined.

"Who cares? Just freaking decide!" Sungjong rolled his eyes.

"Fine". Dongwoo finally said and placed his pin on Hoya's car.

"Congratulations on finally getting married, at least in the game." The maknae cheered with a sly look that Dongwoo tried to avoid. Hoya coughed at that and decided to change the subject.

"You didn’t really answer my question. Why are you here? And don’t try to give me shit, I know you." He said squeezing his eyes at the oldest model.

"Well, I don’t know, I just want to take my mind off some problems." Sungyeol shrugged, finding, at the moment, the board more interesting.

"Which are..." Sungjong pressed as he moved his car on the board again. "Hey, I got my first kid. Gifts, gifts, spin the wheel." They spun the wheel to see if the younger would receive gits and Sungyeol decided to continue.

"When.... Before I went to Japan I was sort of seeing someone..." He started warily.

"Oh man let me guess, you also surprised her with the news and she is still pissed with you?" Hoya snapped his fingers together as if that was the discovery of the century." Did she move on? At least we don't have to worry about a new bitch now."

"I would really like if you stopped talking about my possible lover that way. But, yeah pissed is a given." Sungyeol mumbled dejectedly.

"Is that why you look like your world is crumbling down?" Sungjong asked, a bit more comprehensive now. This had Myungsoo signature all over.

"Do I look like that?" The model asked tiredly.

"Sorry, buddy, but you do." Dongwoo patted his head.

"You should do something, weren’t you that said not to go down without a fight?" Sungjong gave his advice.

"I am trying ok? Since I came back all I do is try with everyone. I think I already said and did everything I could. Sometimes I feel like I am in standby and I'll become a rebound somehow". He said and Dongwoo gave him a knowing look.

"Yeollie, why don’t you take some time away from her a bit and see what happens? And then you figure out what to do, if she doesn’t mind it, you move on, but if she wants to still be close to you..." Dongwoo didn’t know how to finish his advice even though the two younger ones seemed to understand what he was talking about.

"Dongwoo, tell me the name of the one that does this to you so I can have a talk with him." Hoya spoke with anger in his tone.

"Hoya, I have a one-sided love, this person doesn’t know and I have accepted this, I am just waiting for this feeling to go away." Dongwoo groaned and massaged his temples.

"But I don’t want to see you hurt." Hoya retorted.

"You hurt me every time you bring up the subject!" Dongwoo snapped.

"Hyung, don’t insist, Dongwoo hyung doesn’t want you meddling in his love business like that." The maknae advised although deep inside he thought something different.  _You are so dumb hyung, don’t you see this is because of you?_

"Ok, but if I discover the name of this fucker he is going to have a talk with my fists." Hoya threatened.

"I really want to see that happening." Sungjong said completely amused and doubling over in laughter.

"Just shut it." Dongwoo threw an irritated glare to the maknae and he raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"Back to the point here. I will try your method if this person doesn’t take the first step..." Sungyeol gulped loudly, he didn’t even want to think about this possibility, but still managed to finish his sentence. "Patience."

"Don’t be sad ok? You have us to support you, you also have Myungie, and even if Hyunnie and Gyuzizi are not around too much, you know that they support you as well." Dongwoo assured him, like the angel he was.

"Myungsoo." Sungyeol snorted. "Myungsoo is speaking to me now but he changed."

"Well I like that he changed, he is still all mysterious but all his relationships improved, maybe you were monopolizing him too much." Hoya offered his thoughts.

"I don’t think I was monopolizing him, it is not my fault if we got close fast. He entered college the same year as us, you know perfectly well that he had no friends because he didn’t want to." Sungyeol defended himself, it wasn't his fault that Myungsoo preferred him over any one of them any time of the day.

"How you two got close anyway? You two are always fighting." The maknae tried to scope some information.

"That doesn’t matter." Sungyeol avoided their gaze. "One day he is like Dongwoo hyung: all flowers and butterflies but the other he is upset with everything. But this is with me, he seems to be fine with others."

"You should see him with Myungsomething girl. He is too nice to her." Sungjong said crossing his arms in anger. "I hate her."

"People say they are dating but are they? Why didn't he say anything? It’s not like dating is a crime..." Dongwoo scratched his head confused.

"I don’t think he will ever say." Sungyeol mumbled thinking about Dongwoo words.

"Yeah, you’re right, he could be dating Sungyeol and we wouldn’t even know." Hoya laughed. Sungjong and Dongwoo looked at him with an amazed expression while he laughed madly at what he thought was a stupid joke, and Sungyeol just stood frozen looking at him. "It’s not as if that will ever happen though." Hoya added and Sungyeol felt relief, so Sungjong started to change the topic back to Myungsoo dating life.

"But he dated last year and we didn’t even know."

"Did he?" Sungyeol tensed, did Myungsoo talked about them? Did he date another person after he left? Was this what he was avoiding to talk about at all costs?

"Omg, you didn’t know too?" Dongwoo asked flabbergasted. He could swear Myungsoo messed Sungyeol sexuality and they were kind of hitting it off but after Sungyeol had gone to Japan Myungsoo could have dated someone else and, considering they weren’t talking back then, the model wouldn’t know.

"He said he loved someone that didn’t seem to love him the same way." The maknae added.

"I don’t know." Sungyeol groaned.

"About him dating now or about him dating in the past?" Hoya asked with raised brows.

"Both."

"I wonder who wouldn’t love him. He seems to be very caring..." Dongwoo was musing and holding himself to not add 'specially with you Yeollie' at the end of his sentence when he heard someone scream in anger.

"Jang Dongwoo!" Hoya had a furious expression that he never saw before.

"What Hoya? If I knew Myungsoo was gay for sure, I would've hit on him, we have the same skinship tendencies, he is good looking and is a sweet guy. I could fall for him." Dongwoo retorted a bit irritated, not understanding the reason for his friend outburst.

"I don’t want to play with you anymore, I want a divorce." He messed the board childishly then got up and left Dongwoo apartment. Sung brothers were watching the scene with brows rose in questioning while the older model thought about Dongwoo statement.  _No, that couldn’t happen, even if Dongwoo was caring and patient and they both liked skinship. Definitely, it can’t happen._

"What’s up with him?" Sungyeol asked irritated a few minutes later when they started to clean Hoya's mess.

"If I hadn’t known better I would say he got jealous." Sungjong said helping the oldest to put the fake money on the game box. "But honestly, I have never seen him jealous, nor in love or anything."

"Impossible. He doesn’t bat an eyelash for me." Dongwoo denied.

"Hyung, I think he likes you more than you think, maybe it’s time to be more upfront with your feelings." The youngest tried to advise, not that he had much dating experience but, he thought it was a good advice.

"He likes me as his best friend, no more than that, or else I think he would have noticed by now that I go out of my way to be by his side almost 24/7. I am like his shadow." The hyung explained further.

"And he goes out of his way to treat you good and keep you happy, tell me one time he didn’t comfort you." The maknae argued back.

"One thing is one thing, another thing is another thing. Don’t mix things up." Dongwoo said getting angry.

"I got lost in between all these things." Sungyeol said blankly.

"Look, why would I risk my friendship with him if I know for sure he is not gay? He gets weird when we talk about boys in front of him. And he said from the very first day that I shouldn’t try anything with him." The blue haired reasoned.

"A lot changed, it’s been almost 4 years hyung, maybe he didn’t know back then he would like a boy." Sungjong was still trying to convince the hyung.

"In four years I have never seen him look at a boy. He talks about girls only." Dongwoo spat now forgetting about cleaning the mess and looking at the maknae directly in his eyes.

"You never seem him with a girl either. And he talks less about girls lately." The maknae argued further, why this hyung was being so hard to convince when if it was any other thing he would be the first to believe? "Maybe he is bi like Woohyun hyung." The maknae went back to his previous insistence and Dongwoo snapped.

"Enough, you insistent kid! He is not bi, he is not gay, he doesn’t like boys, he doesn’t like me, I accepted that, why can’t you?" Dongwoo said hitting the board game box with force and making a new mess.

"You know what? I am done with you two. I am tired of you guys sulking about those whom you love. Man the hell up. Argh, I am so mad, I need to go calm myself down. I hope I don’t see you two so soon." Sungjong got away banging the front door in anger.

"If they break the front door I am telling auntie to cut their food supply." Dongwoo grumbled.

"Hyung, you can’t do that. You are not that evil." Sungyeol said as he patted the hyung back for him to calm down.

"You’ll see if I won’t. They are trying to bring the evil in me out." Dongwoo insisted and Sungyeol tried to contain the situation.

"I am sure they didn’t mean that, and Sungjongie had good intentions. I think he would really like if you two got together."

"I know ok? I know." Dongwoo sighed frustrated. "That’s why sometimes he calls us omma and appa. I just... Yeollie, I’ve been dealing with this for almost two years now and before that, I was moping for three years about somebody else. I am just tired, even Sungjong is dating now... And I am not the type for one night stands, I am simply not like that."

"I know hyung... I think I am over this phase as well... What can we do when the heart is not in it?" Sungyeol gave him an encouraging smile.

"At least somebody understands me. I kind of miss Hyunnie, the third member of our broken heart club." Dongwoo said with a sad smile.

"Hahahahah yeah, because Woohyun hyung luck with Sunggyu hyung is nonexistent." Sungyeol couldn't contain his laugh and Dongwoo rolled his eyes.

"Nobody gets lucky with Gyuzizi." Dongwoo said with a pout and Sungyeol couldn't help but laugh at that, which made the oldest boy join right after and only be interrupted by the ringtone of Sungyeol phone. The boy excused himself while the hyung went back to cleaning the mess in his living room.

"Hello." The model spoke sternly.

 **"Where are you?"** Myungsoo voice sounded urgent.

"Why do you want to know?" Sungyeol challenged in an angry tone.

 **"Just tell me where you are so I can pick you up, something happened...."** Myungsoo was about to tell him what happened when he was cut by the other.

"Now you’re worried. No fucking way I will come back and warm your bed." Sungyeol said resentfully. Myungsoo overreacted and treated him badly after all the patience and understanding he was trying his best to show. Not to mention that he brought a girl home when they just slept together a day before, he definitely didn't deserve that. So he thought he would give Myungsoo a bit of his own medicine.

 **"Lee Sungyeol, this is not about us!"** Myungsoo scolded on the phone. **"Woohyun hyung is in our hospital."** He explained briefly.

"He what?" Sungyeol gasped.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here?” Sunggyu voice could be heard muffled through the room door. Hoya stood there not knowing if he should go in or not, he had received a message from Myungsoo a while ago and since he was near he was the first to come, but the hyungs apparently were getting naughty inside the room and, as Woohyun good friend, he didn't want to cockblock if his ex-neighbor got his golden chance.

"What are you doing frozen here?" A voice came from behind him. It was Myungsoo.

"Hyung... Harder... please..". Woohyun muffled moan came from the door and Hoya looked at Myungsoo as if he was saying that that explained everything and the younger let his jaw hung low, were they doing it?

"This can't be done here!" Myungsoo gasped and was about to open the door but Hoya held his wrists.

"No, I don't want to be traumatized." He pleaded.

"Ahhhhhhn." Woohyun moaned.

"Shhhhhh, you're too loud." Sunggyu hissed lowly but they were able to hear.

"Hyung, I don't want to be too but, not only it's the hospital policy, but also common sense." And if they were really doing it he wanted to clockblock Woohyun, after all, he once cock blocked him and Sungyeol.

He pushed the door open without further hesitation and there the hyungs were. Woohyun was lazily laying on his bed with a blissful face while Sunggyu massaged one of the younger foot.

"Thank god." Hoya exclaimed relieved when he entered and the two boys in the room snapped their heads onto their direction, Sunggyu letting the younger feet fall from his hands. Both of them had flushed cheeks.

"Hi, guys." Woohyun greeted them as cheerfully as he could, considering that he was sick and pale and going to the bathroom to vomit or to poop every other hour.

"What are you doing here?" Sunggyu pointed to Hoya.

"Wasn't I supposed to? Does nobody want me? Fine, I am going home." Hoya turned around but Woohyun called him.

"Howonnie, I missed you. Come sass by my side." Hoya turned around again and moved to talk to him, if he found a way to tease the sick boy he would surely forget about what just happened between him and Dongwoo.

"Well, I figured that if I warned everybody we could come here and support you, it's been a while since we saw each other." The younger explained briefly. "But anyway, what happened to him? You scared me with your message."

"We will know for sure when the results are back but I am sure it's food poisoning, he'll live. Although he will spend the night here. He can't keep anything inside and is pooping left and right." Sunggyu explained and even though he was busy talking to Hoya, the sick boy still heard him just fine.

"Hyung~, you said you wouldn't tell them the sordid details." The younger trainee-soon-to-be-idol whined weekly and then went back to talk to Hoya that was laughing and poking at him.

"Whatever, so the others are coming too?" Sunggyu asked trying to inconspicuously get up from Woohyun bed and go to the bathroom in the room, now that the younger trainee was distracted whining to Hoya.

"Hyung!" Myungsoo gasped as lowly as he could, noticing something not right with Sunggyu pants.

"He was moaning ok? Cover for me a minute." Sunggyu whispered with a mix of guilt and awkwardness in his face, then went to the bathroom leaving the three alone.

"So, are you suing someone?" Hoya asked interestedly.

"I don't know. My parent's opinions are mixed. Dad thinks that getting kicked out was enough for him but my mom kinds of wants to chop him off with her kitchen knives and throw the pieces in the river just like Dexter does." Woohyun pointed to a water bottle on the side table and Hoya promptly passed to him.

"Who's Dexter?" Myungsoo asked curiously.

"You didn't watch Dexter? You didn't!" Hoya gave him a judgmental stare. "It is the serial killer on the show."

"Hoya, he watches med related stuff only, he will probably not watch Dexter." Woohyun patted his friend hand and changed the subject. "So the guys are really coming?"

"I don't know. Sungjong won't for sure, when I told him you were sick he sent me a message saying that all that is happening is my fault and he will not be coming because 'he doesn't want to see our sorry moping asses', his words. I don't really get it. I couldn't talk to Dongwoo hyung, he didn't pick up my phone calls, and Sungyeol hang up on my face." Myungsoo tried to explain.

"That's what you get for ignoring him, you little shit." Woohyun said and downed his water bottle in one go.

"Hey. Do you know that I can make your life really painful here right? I know how to handle all the stuff that is attached to your body." Myungsoo threatened.

"Still you won't mess with me, you don't want to get in the middle of my suing spree and, taking in consideration that Sungyeol doesn't want to talk to you, he won't take you out of jail." Woohyun smirk was victorious and Myungsoo massaged this temples and mumbled to himself.

"What's up with everybody trying to put me in jail today? I didn't do anything. And Sungyeol doesn't have a BAR yet."

"Chill you two." Hoya scolded before changing the subject. "Don't worry, Sungyeol and Dongwoo are together, Dongwoo probably knows by now, he should arrive any moment." Hoya's eyes were wandering the room walls, he was uneasy about that, he didn't want to see Dongwoo now. "Where are your parents?"

"Having dinner. How do you know that and what's was that?" Woohyun asked suspiciously.

"I was with them. What are you referring to?" Hoya asked trying to seem as if everything was perfectly normal.

"So why aren't you together with the other side of your coin, Lee Howon?" Woohyun tried to inquire narrowing his eyes and Hoya couldn't help but spill.

"It's all Myungsoo fault." He pointed and Woohyun and Myungsoo shared confused looks. "He likes Myungsoo."

"He what?" Myungsoo and Sunggyu, that just came out of the bathroom asked together.

"Dongwoo is in love with Myungsoo. There, I said." Hoya repeated pausedly and crossed his arms in a display of dissatisfaction. The three boys looked at themselves seriously before the two trainees busted into laughter.

"Hoya, I can't laugh that hard man, my stomach hurts." Woohyun complained laughing.

"I don't know what's so funny." Hoya growled.

"Hum.... Hyung, where have you heard this? Dongwoo hyung doesn't like me, I am sure of that." Myungsoo said carefully.

"He likes you." Hoya insisted. "But I know this is like one-sided love thing because you're straight, right?"

"Hum..." Myungsoo shifted the weight on his feet uncomfortably. "I..." Whatever Myungsoo was going to say was instantly forgot as the boy they were just speaking about opened the door and rushed to Woohyun bed, pushing Hoya away and speaking loud and fast and in the middle of tears.

"HYUUUUUUUUUNNIEEEEEE~, What happened to you? What are you feeling? Are you going to live? I came as soon as I heard the news, was this why you weren't in class today? Hyunnie, you have to take care of your health." Dongwoo spoke hugging his cousin for dear life.

"Is that a rap or something?" Sunggyu, that barely understood what the blue-haired boy said, asked and the said boy turned to him with anger in his eyes.

"Kim Sunggyu! Weren't you supposed to take care of my baby cousin?" Dongwoo let go of Woohyun and grabbed Sunggyu by the collar, shaking him.

"Am I a babysitter now? Woohyun is 23." Sunggyu grunted and patted Dongwoo hands away.

"I am a 23-year-old that needs love and care, if you won't love me you'll gonna take care of me, come back to massaging my feet." Woohyun demanded to lift one of his feet in the air.

"No." Sunggyu said with a faint blush in his cheeks, Woohyun was moaning and stirring reactions on him that shouldn't happen, nor in front of their friends and not in front of anyone, but not only that, his parents would probably be coming back from dinner anytime.

"Hyung~." The younger trainee whined. "Nobody is looking, there are only friends here. Give me a kiss or massage my feet pleaaaaaaaase."

"I said no Woohyun, you already take too much advantage of me today." Sunggyu said in a definitive tone and the sick boy pouted, much for Hoya's disgust. "Now that we already established that, I want to know what is going on. Why Hoya seems to be angry at Dongwoo, where Dongwoo liking Myungsoo came from, why Sungjong said he didn't want to come, why he blamed Myungsoo for everything and what is everything?"

"Huh? I don't like Myungsoo. Even though he is this cute-handsome little thing that likes skinship as much as me." Dongwoo blinked confusedly.

"See Hoya hyung? I told you." Myungsoo threw a sharp look to Hoya then turned to talk to Dongwoo. "Thank you?"

"But you said..." Hoya wasn't convinced.

"I said IF Myungsoo were to be gay, I would hit on him but he is..." Dongwoo side eyed the said boy awkwardly. "...just not for me. Anyway, stop butting in my love life. If you can't see who loves you then I am not telling you who I am loving either. I don't understand why you are this weird."

"I was just afraid that you'd have another heartbreak, after all, everybody knows Myungsoo is straight." Hoya tried to explain but then crossed his arms, turned to Woohyun and gave Dongwoo his back. "See if I care now." But after some seconds, Dongwoo words dawned on him and Hoya perked up. "Hey, wait, is there someone loving me?"

"I don't see why my sexuality is a problem for you two. Dongwoo hyung doesn't like me." Myungsoo pointed again.

"It is because he said he would hit on you, and then you'd probably destroy his heart just like you've been doing with every other person, including Sungyeol." Hoya spoke back with anger and then the room became eerily quiet.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Woohyun looked between Hoya and Myungsoo and the younger could hear the wheels turning on the sick boy head.

"I... I..." Myungsoo stuttered and blinked nervously.

"Well, we can take advantage that everybody is here and we can sit these two brats together and solve their problem once and for all." Sunggyu suggested.

"Hyung, that would require him to be here. Hey, wasn't him with you when I left you?" Hoya asked Dongwoo that opened his eyes with surprise and looked around the room.

"He came with me, he was right behind me." Dongwoo blinked in confusion. "Right?" He asked himself.

"Omg, he is dying somewhere!" Woohyun freaked out thinking about the time when he got a ride with Dongwoo. "OMG! Guys do something! He will be worse than me."

"Hey, I am a good driver." Dongwoo said offended.

"Dream on." Hoya said rolling his eyes, how was Dongwoo allowed to get a license?

Sunggyu closed his small eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Myungsoo, let's rescue him." Sunggyu suggested but when he opened his eyes the only thing he saw was an open door and Myungsoo nowhere to be found.

_____________________________________________________________

Myungsoo ~~ran through the hospital~~ walked as fast as he could as he redid the route between Woohyun room and the hospital front door, but there was no sight of Sungyeol anywhere. He tried entering the bathrooms and calling his name, Sungyeol could be puking there, but nobody answered him back and Myungsoo was already worried sick.

Then it hit him that if Sungyeol really came with Dongwoo, they came by car, therefore they must have parked and Sungyeol must be in the parking lot. He ran over there and tried to look in between the cars until he saw Sungyeol laying down over Dongwoo's trunks.

"Sungyeol! Sungyeol!" Myungsoo called shaking him lightly and the model looked up to him then let his head fall back again.

"Go away, you bad guy. I'm not in the mood for three of you. The world is spinning and I want to stop and go down." Sungyeol complained.

"Omg, I knew something like this would come up, I could have given you a ride, why did you hang up on me? Let me just get you inside so I can give you something that will make you feel better." Myungsoo said worriedly and tried to make Sungyeol move down and go inside with him.

"Did you expect me to accept happily accept a ride after all that happened today? You invited me for cuddling then rubbed that girl on my face. Everything has their limits Myungsoo and... and I am this close of mine." Sungyeol brought his hand up and motioned the size of his limit with his fingers.

"Sungyeol, you're sputtering nonsense, Myungeun..."

"I don't want to hear the name of that girl. Don't defend her in front of me."

"But she didn't do anything." Myungsoo blinked with disbelief.

"I don't want to hear. Just go tend to Woohyun hyung. When I get better enough I'll hail a cab home." Sungyeol hissed grumpily.

"I can't let you this way. Come inside with me hm?"

"I don't want to be around you right now, Myungsoo. Can't you see this?"

"Sungyeol-ah, please let me give you something for your motion sickness. Once you are medicated I will disappear if you want me to." He pleaded.

"Fine." Sungyeol groaned and started lifting up.

Myungsoo put one of his arms around his neck and helped Sungyeol inside the hospital and in the direction of Woohyun room. When they entered he ordered Dongwoo and Hoya out of the couch and helped Sungyeol lay there.

"Are you ok if you lay there?" Myungsoo asked as he handled Sungyeol legs on the couch. The model didn't reply him and Myungsoo sighed, he looked around the room then brought the vomit bucket beside him. "If you need to puke, puke here, I'm going to get something for you."

"What if I need to puke? I am the real sick person here!" Woohyun complained.

"You hold inside." Myungsoo said as he was going out and Woohyun threw his empty water bottle on him which missed the younger by an inch.

"Woohyun, I'll let them take your kidney out." Sunggyu threatened nobody would hurt Myungsoo in his presence and inside their family hospital. "I might have some connections here but Myungsoo has more, this is like his playground, so behave." Woohyun pouted again but mumbled a small sorry this time.

"Yeol, are you ok man? Why did you make the mistake of taking a ride with Dongwoo if you could get a ride from Myungsoo, that is an infinitely safer driver?" Hoya asked going close to Sungyeol and taking a good look on his pale face.

"I said I am a good driver." Dongwoo whined again. "You drive too slow." He accused his friend.

"You are, you are, you have good reflexes. The important thing is not getting fined." Sunggyu coed and Woohyun looked at them both horrified.

"You're defending him just because you held everything inside before. And.. and... because somehow you pull out the same crazy stuff too." Woohyun accused then turned to talk to his other friends. "Guys, you have to know this... Sunggyu hyung went crazy this morning and almost killed us all. He tried to collide the car."

"Hey.. you're exaggerating, I just pulled the car to the side a bit." Sunggyu explained meekly and Dongwoo looked at him as if understanding what he was talking about.

"Well, we were together..." Sungyeol replied Hoya question a bit weekly. "And no, I'm definitely not ok, but I will survive. Hyung, how about you?"

"People keep telling me it's food poisoning and that I will live, I will be released when I can hold things inside." Woohyun explained.

"That's good to hear, Dongwoo hyung thought you would die. He drove crazily because he thought it was your last moments." Sungyeol spoke not bothering to look at everyone, his world was spinning.

"Dongwoo always drives crazily, period." Hoya teased.

"Why do you always think I am dying? You know me better than anyone, you know that it's difficult getting rid of me." Woohyun threw a sharp look at Dongwoo that was torn between complaining to Hoya or apologizing to Woohyun.

At this moment the door burst open and Myungsoo appeared with a cup of water and a pack of pills. He ignored the hyungs in the room and went directly for Sungyeol that was lying with his eyes closed on the couch.

"Sungyeol-ah, I arrived with your medication. Get up so you can take it." Sungyeol did as he was told, got up slowly with his eyes still closed and searched for Myungsoo with his hands, the younger took one of the pills and pushed softly inside the model lips and then placed the cup carefully in his mouth. Sungyeol grabbed the cup, as Myungsoo took his hand away, and was downing the water together with the pill when they heard someone direct their words at them.

"If I didn't know you two were fighting …." Woohyun left his sentence unfinished on purpose as he looked intently at the two interactions. Hearing that, Sungyeol almost choked up on water and Myungsoo tensed visibly.

"I think they still are, sort of, but health is health and Myungsoo never kids around with health, that's why he is that worried." Hoya offered.

"Hoya is right." Sunggyu said and the two friends were almost relaxing when he talked again. "That's why we can take this opportunity to sit you two down, so we can all talk and help you guys reach a common ground." He said again as he pushed Myungsoo to sit on the couch next to Sungyeol and the younger fell there ungracefully.

Myungsoo sat properly and threw a quick glance at Sungyeol. The model said he didn't want to stay around Myungsoo, so he was going to respect that and come up with an excuse to flee from this room. "I came because I was worried about Woohyun hyung, but now that I know that he is mostly fine and you'll are staying with him here, I won't be staying, I have a lot to do anyway."

"Isn't today the first day of your classes? You don't have anything to study yet, and I doubt you have anything to do at this hour." Dongwoo pointed. It wasn't as always that anyone outsmarted Myungsoo but he was able to do this time.

"Even so I said over and over again I didn't want to talk about this with any of you, why do you guys keep insisting? But you know what? I give up. Think whatever you want about me, talk whatever you want behind my back, I am not staying here." Myungsoo said with anger and got up to leave but Sungyeol caught his wrists and pulled him back on the couch with him.

"I have something to say." He announced.

"We are all ears then." Sunggyu crossed his arms and waited for the model to speak.

"First of all, we didn't fight." Sungyeol said trying to focus his eyes.

"We fought." Myungsoo retorted. "Now let me go."

"No, you are going to shut up and listen to what I have to say." Sungyeol snapped at him and Myungsoo shut up and looked at the ground like a scolded child, and the model looked at the other's eyes before speaking again. "No, we didn't fight. A fight requires two people fighting to happen. I was never fighting him back, therefore there was no fight."

"Yeollie, we already know that you two have different versions of whatever happened between you two, you should tell us what it is so we can help you." Dongwoo tried to gently coax them to spill the beans.

"You two should take advantage that I have a bit of time tonight, I can mediate things for you. I swear I won't be biased." The oldest offered only to hear a scoff from Woohyun.

"Thank you hyung but no." Sungyeol denied the offer. "When I came back to Korea I sought Myungsoo out to know what this was all about. We talked a couple of times and, now that I know things from his perspective, we are trying to fix the situation. We are both right and wrong at the same time for different things that involve the main problem. We both are hurt and it will probably take some time for us to go back to being the good friends that we once were, so I ask for your understanding and patience. I thank you for your concern and support for all this time but Myungsoo is a reserved person and I also wish to keep this issue between us. I can't say I completely understand him yet, but I am sure we are going to be fine once Myungsoo tells me everything, right Myungsoo?"

The young stood in silence looking down at the ground with his heart beating fast. During Sungyeol speech, he could swear that the model was going to say everything that was going on between them and he couldn't help but fear the reactions of their hyungs. He also was thinking deeply about what Sungyeol said about telling him everything. It didn't seem as if he was referring only to what Myungsoo still had to tell him.

"Myungsoo, I can't hear you." Sungyeol said in a slightly authoritative/threatening tone, squeezed the younger wrist lightly and only now Myungsoo noticed that they were expecting a reaction from him.

"Yes, we are going to be fine." He finally said aloud even though after that evening, and half an hour before in the parking lot, he knew Sungyeol was upset with him, perhaps because he overreacted because of the joke.

Everybody let it out a collective heavy sigh, clearly not believing that they could solve their problems alone if they didn't solve anything for over a year, but, before they could even think about saying anything anymore, Woohyun parents arrived with the younger dinner.

"Hyunnie, we brought... Oh, it's so crowded here." His mom said looking around the room. "Thank you all for being such good friends and coming to see Hyunnie. Where's Jongie?"

"He was tired after having a schedule, I am representing us both." Hoya quickly said to save his cousin skin while Woohyun dad shook everyone's hands and his mother squeezed everyone's cheeks.

"Mom, what a delicious smell, what do you have for me?" Woohyun asked excitedly, trying to sit in bed with the help of Sunggyu.

"Since you can't have solid food yet we brought you a soup." His mother said and his father placed the soup container on his lap which he opened quickly, making the smell fill up the room.

"Auntie, it seems so tasty, can I have some?" Hoya asked shamelessly and Sungyeol groaned, that smell made him hungry, he hadn't eaten anything before since he was too busy glaring at Myungsoo and his 'girlfriend'.

"Do you want food? I can bring you food." Myungsoo whispered in the model ears now that everybody was distracted.

"If you want, there is more for you and Jongie home. You know the code, you can just go in and take some for you ok?" Jihyun said smiling. "As expected Howonnie never refuses my food."

"No, I want to go home. Without you." Sungyeol growled lowly back to Myungsoo and the younger didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Sungyeol and also ask him what was going on because it seemed that Sungyeol was upset for something that he couldn't quite grasp what it was, but with so many people here he couldn't.

"Nobody refuses your food, mom. Woaaaah, this is delicious. I'll be better in no time." Woohyun said making a pleasurable face.

"Good, because I need you 100% for our debut." Sunggyu said containing a giggle at Woohyun faces.

"Hey, stop everything, are you guys going to debut?" Dongwoo mouth fell open and the rest gasped with the news.

 


	55. Troubles - Our Myungsoo has changed – Payback? - Preparations – Explanations – Compromising - Scare

 

 

 

When Sunggyu dropped the debut news they almost threw a party at Woohyun room and it took a lot from Myungsoo to manage them to tone down the happy squeals, they were in a hospital room after all. Both Sunggyu and Woohyun didn't want to dwell much on the story since Woohyun got sick just before the evaluations, they only explained that Woohyun had a week to get better so they could start working on their album. Even so, they stayed one more hour until Dongwoo excused himself, he had to work in the morning. The other boys who had college took this as their cue to also go home. Both Dongwoo and Myungsoo offered rides but none of the other boys wanted a ride from them. Specially Sungyeol that barely explained why and got on a cab to leave as fast as possible.

In the morning Sungyeol looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up a shirt that he wasn’t sure if it was his, it still had the tag anyway and well, if it wasn’t his, it would be now. He pulled some black ripped skinny jeans and styled his hair. Ok, he was probably overdressed to go to college but maybe he wanted Myungsoo weighing his future choices. He grabbed a notebook and some pens and pencils and shoved into his bag, today was going to be his first day of classes and he was finally going to set foot in Seoul U. He was thinking how things would be after a year when he heard his phone ring. It was Myungsoo.

**"Sungyeol, do you want a ride to college? If you're ready I am arriving in ten."**

"No, I'm fine by bus." Sungyeol refused as politely as he could. "It won't be good if we arrive at the same time anyway, the girls will eat us alive."

 **"You're acting strange since yesterday."** Myungsoo voice seemed sad. **"Is it because of the joke? If so you have to understand that I didn't like it, it was a very bad joke."**

"I know. Sorry, I know ok? I already explained what I really wanted to mean but I know I used a really bad choice of words. You had every right to be angry about it, I am not angry at that." Sungyeol spoke tiredly.

 **"But it seems as if you are..."** Myungsoo mumbled sadly but Sungyeol pretended he just didn't hear that.

"I need to go now, I want to arrive early so I can talk to the teachers about my graduation thesis. Bye Myungsoo, see you later." Sungyeol quickly hang up the phone and sighed.

Was Myungsoo being dumb? Was he in denial or something? At first, he was a bit angry about the joke but that was not the main point at all. Myungsoo said they would cuddle and spend the night together and that made Sungyeol happy, but once that girl stepped foot in his apartment, ok Myungsoo apartment, everything changed. First of all, he had to keep Myungsoo updated on his whereabouts, which so far he had done without problems, but Myungsoo never told him anything, it was always something like: I have something else to do, I have an appointment, but he never told him what it was or who it was with. Did it cost him much to ask if Sungyeol was ok if he brought a friend over? Or he could just warn him, right?

Secondly, Myungsoo made sure that he wasn't going to be at home so he could bring that girl. It was like the younger didn't want him to see her, which made him think, has that ever happened before? Did Myungsoo ever bring girls to their apartment whenever he wasn't around? That made him feel sort of played, he was there trying his best to win him back, and if Myungsoo was playing around with girls behind his back... Sungyeol shuddered, he didn't even want to think about that because... Myungsoo was a boy and he could hurt a boy.

He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to calm himself. He had tons of things to solve today and Myungsoo could wait at least until tonight. He finally placed his wallet and phone inside his bag and went down to catch the bus, he couldn't wait to go to college and resume his usual routine.

To tell the truth, he was a little anxious to get there. Tokyo U was a great college but lacked that homely feel Seoul U had for him. It also lacked his friends and well, Myungsoo. But he knew that he had something here that he didn’t have in Tokyo that sucked and that was fangirls. Fangirls that would flock around him and, if he’d get unlucky, he would have difficulties to meet and talk to his friends properly for a while.

Once he approached the college campus, he took a cap from his bag and put in his head and a mask over his face. That would have to do to make him safely avoid fangirls and go to his class in one piece. He was trying to walk with his head facing the ground when he heard some girls squeal loudly and ran past him to the front gate. _Huh? Is a celebrity studying here now?_ Sungyeol tried to think if one of the guys mentioned that but snapped back to reality when he saw who was the one entering the gates.

"Hi girls… don’t flock over.. give me some space. Hey you, how is your father doing?" Myungsoo asked with a smile.

"Appa got better, thank you for your help oppa!" A girl thanked with a bow and handed him a present.

"What’s this? A gift?" The girl nodded and he looked inside the bag. "A leather bracelet? Should I put it now?" The girl blushed madly while others glared at her. "Thank you for thinking so fondly about me even though I don’t deserve, I will accept your gift this time but I think you should keep your money to use when you find someone that can love you like you deserve, you shouldn’t waste your time with someone that will be married to his profession like me."

"That’s ok oppa, but I feel like I owe you for helping my dad in your hospital." The girl spoke shyly.

"But I did nothing." Myungsoo chuckled.

"Of course you did, you pulled strings for the best treatment and I love you for that. Being lovers will never realistically happen but after what you did for me you will always have a special place in my heart."

"Hey don’t be like that, come here." Myungsoo reached for the girl and hugged her. "Don’t make my space in your heart too big, I heard from Dongwoo hyung that his friend Minseok likes you."

"Does he?" She blushed.

"I think you should give him a chance, should I play matchmaker?" Myungsoo said mischievously.

"Noo, this is too much. Thank you anyway oppa, I won’t hold you up anymore." The girl stepped back giggling and Sungyeol didn’t know if it was because she hugged Myungsoo or if it was because he said someone was interested in her.

Some other girls kept following Myungsoo and he was talking politely with one by one calling them by name. That was so weird. Myungsoo was such shy person before, he literally would run away from people, no wonder Sungjong said he was ruling the campus now.

"Oppa where is your girlfriend?" One girl asked and Sungyeol ears perked up.

"Mijoo, who do you think it is my girlfriend?"

"It's Myungeun of course."

"No, it's Hyorin Unnie." Another one said.

"I don’t date, you know that." Myungsoo said softly as he tried to move and the girls made space in front of him for that.

"That is not true oppa, you are fooling us."

"Maybe is that girl that has a kid."

"That girl is my sister, she is happily married now. How many times did I tell you that, Kei?"

"Maybe it’s someone else. I think you are fooling us oppa, tell us who are you dating. We are going to make sure the girl is worthy of you."

"Would you really Jiae? I think you would not." Myungsoo said dubiously.

"That’s so unfair oppa, I am your fan since I entered college."

"Yein, that’s why I tell you over and over again to not be my fan and concentrate on your studies. You were not doing well last semester."

"Whatever oppa, are you going to still help us this semester?"

"It depends on what you will need, biochemistry is not like med, I can only help you in some subjects only."

"Girls, don’t you see he is trying to distract us again? He is probably dating someone under our nose." Some girl whined.

"I think Mijoo is right. Tell us oppaaaaaaaaa we’ll keep a secret." The girls circled him making him stop again.

"I’m… I…" Myungsoo was at loss of words, it was only the second day and the girls were already pestering him again about the same subject. He looked around trying to find something to distract them and then he spotted someone with his face all covered up, leaning on a wall and looking at the scene intently. The boy had ripped skinny jeans with a blue shirt, that Myungsoo was sure it was him that bought but still hadn't used yet, he was awed by the other choice of clothes and the only thing he could do at the moment was mumble the other name dumbly. "Sungyeol?"

The girl's heads snapped instantly to look at where Myungsoo was looking, and the model eyes doubled their size. _No, nothing would happen, right? Myungsoo would keep his fan girls there, right?_ Those questions quickly faded as he saw the girl's expressions changing from surprise to happiness and when they started to move he knew that he should run to avoid whatever they were thinking.

He threw a last sharp look at Myungsoo as if he was ironically thanking him for whatever was about to happen and Myungsoo just knew that he somehow upset Sungyeol again. "Girls, stop!" He tried to call them but at this point, the girls were already running after Sungyeol, squealing and screaming, announcing for the rest of the college population that the second heartthrob was back.

An hour later Myungsoo was thinking about Sungyeol and far from paying attention to his classes when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. A message from Sungyeol arrived.

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: Look at the time I managed to enter my class.**

Oh no, no, no, no. Myungsoo looked at his phone in disbelief, what was this now? Whatever was going on with Sungyeol he thought it was better if he apologized now, even if he didn't believe he had the fault in it.

**Skinshipsoo: I am sorry, I had no idea that they would run after you. I was just surprised at seeing you.**

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: They didn't stop at that.**

**Skinshipsoo: What did they do?**

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: Surprised? Whats there to be surprised about? It wasn't as if I came out of nowhere, you saw me yesterday. ¬¬**

 **Skinshipsoo: You looked... gorgeous. (** **๑•** **́ω•̀** **๑** **)** He added a shy emoji to try to soften the other.

He waited for 5, 10, 15 minutes, Sungyeol didn't reply anymore. Usually, it was him ordering Sungyeol to pay attention to his classes and that made sirens turn in Myungsoo head, something was very odd with the model. Tons of things started to appear on Myungsoo mind and he couldn't help to look at his phone and start his breathing exercises before someone placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Myungsoo, are you alright?" The teacher, that knew Myungsoo from another subject asked him.

"I'm... I am ok." Myungsoo answered a bit awkwardly, it was his first time ever being called out and he was not sure what to do.

"If you're not feeling well, you should go outside." The teacher insisted.

"No, I am really fine, I just have some problems. I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your lecture. I'll concentrate from now on and I won't interrupt anymore." Myungsoo said bowing a bit.

"It's fine. But do concentrate, I am hoping to see the same good results you always show us. Now, let’s focus back to…." The teacher said with a serious tone and concentrated back to the lecture, making some of his classmates throw nasty stares at him, it seemed to them that he just became the teacher pet.

When lunch break came over he walked lazily on the way to the cafeteria, finding strange that the girls were not following him and that could only mean one thing: they were with Sungyeol. If he guessed correctly, they would keep following him and Myungsoo would probably not be able to get near him enough to ask what was going on.

He opened the door to the cafeteria only to gasp at the situation in front of him. There was Sungyeol in the worst mood possible with tons of girls around him squealing, screaming and trying to lift his shirt.

"Yah! Stop! Keep your hands to yourself!" Sungyeol scolded but the girls just kept trying.

"Kyaaaaaah, he has abs now!" One of the girls squealed.

"This is sexual harassment, let me go!" Sungyeol screamed.

"Oppa you look so hot with those new muscles, I feel like I am changing fandoms now." Other laughed.

Myungsoo eyes twitched, how dare they do this to Sungyeol? Even if they weren't going to be involved romantically, Myungsoo still thought that this was too much. He gulped and tried to think about something to say to those girls, while he pushed girls left and right and willingly moved to the center of the crowd. Once he reached the middle he bumped into Sungjong, that after a moment of confusion seemed happy to see him there. They didn't lose much time on that as they starting glaring at the girls.

'Girls, what is it rule number one and two about?" Myungsoo said in a menacing tone and Sungyeol asked what he was talking about on Sungjong ears. The younger shrugged it was not that he understood that well either. "Space and Privacy." He continued with a hiss. "You are being too much. Not me, not Sungyeol, not Sungjong and I bet not even Woohyun hyung, that will be an idol someday, appreciate being touched in places like that. Tone down!"

"Whaaaat is this?" Sungyeol was surprised with the courage that Myungsoo pulled this time.

"I told you he was ruling the campus, I was not exaggerating." Sungjong whispered back to Sungyeol as he glared fiercely around to support his other hyung words.

"As for now on, Sungyeol is also under the rules so you guys better keep distance as you were doing to my other friends. Do we have an agreement?" He finished with an inquiring glare and he heard a collective sad yes and that put him in a better mood. "Great, now go elsewhere. There's nothing new here anymore. Sungyeol is just the same old Sungyeol." He clapped his hands and the girls started to go away.

Sungjong also grabbed Sungyeol and brought him to their usual table where Hoya was chewing food, watching everything with amusement in his eyes, together with Key and Jonghyun and a temporarily forgot tray of food from Sungjong.

"You better pass me my fifty bucks Key." Hoya put his chopsticks down and showed the palms of his hand while the other begrudgingly opened his wallet and placed fifty bucks on his hand.

"Were you guys betting?" Sungjong asked as he sat in his place and instantly shoved food into his mouth.

"Yeah. If Sungyeol would come out alive and well." Hoya explained meekly

"Nice to know that you all love me." Sungyeol said annoyed as he sat. "Anyway, I am happy to see you two again, one year sure didn't do anything bad on your relationship."

"Yes we are great, thank you." Jonghyun said. "Hoya, what you said you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh, huge gossip. But this has to be between us only, I am not authorized to spread." Hoya said building up anticipation.

"Just tell us, I am dying out of curiosity now." Key whined and Hoya made hand motions to make them bring their heads close as he was about to whisper.

"Woohyun and Sunggyu hyung will debut this year as a duo." Hoya whispered then was back to his food as if nothing happened. Jonghyun opened his jaw low and sort of froze and Key and Sungjong both shot up and started to hug each other while jumping.

"OMG, OMG, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They mouthed and did their best to not make noise although they knew the curious eyes were on them.

"What's going on?" Myungsoo asked as he finally reached their table and looked at everyone until he saw Sungyeol shifting uncomfortably in place.

"Yesterday Sungjong wasn't home so I figured I had to tell them the big news together." Hoya explained as Sungjong let go of Key and moved around the table and shook Myungsoo.

"Hyung, they are D-E-B-U-T-I-N-G!" Sungyeol spelled slowly and made a face just like one of the college fan-girls.

"I know, Sungjong, stop that. I know ok?" Myungsoo steadied himself as he shook Sungjong instead and when the maknae let it out a happy giggle, he finally let it go and they both sat.

"I am so happy for Woohyun. This is what he really dreamed, even though he is paired with that asshole."Key mused.

"Key, you know Woohyun doesn't like you talking like that." Jonghyun said in a warning tone. "Don't forget they are loyal friends to Sunggyu shi too."

"You know what? Let's go to another place before the things on my mind come out of my mouth. Ahn and Sungjong, I have a proposition for you, so when you have the time come talk to me ok?"

"Ok?" Sungjong answered as the couple moved themselves to another table and let the group of friends together in a silence that Myungsoo was quick to break.

"Jongie, I didn't understand your message last night. Why did you say everything is my fault? And what is everything?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know hyung. Think about it, I bet that if you make a little effort you will know what I am referring to." Sungjong replied sternly.

"Well, I understood Hoya hyung unfounded concerns... but I didn't understand what exactly I did to you." He said scratching his nape.

"Oh hyung, not me." Sungjong placed his finger under his chin and discreetly pointed to Sungyeol that was on Hoya other side looking too interested in his phone.

"Oh, Jongie, we have a schedule together tomorrow. Wow, my manager is quick to leave me under your manager care. I can't believe it." Sungyeol said as he tapped on the phone with a fond smile on his face. "I still like you, fairy godmother." He recorded his voice and sent the message to the manager before putting the phone down when he felt their eyes on him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Nothing." Hoya munched something before adding something. "You have problems, you solve your shit."

"Which problems?" Sungyeol asked seriously. "I am all ears to discuss whatever any of you want to discuss with me."

"Sungyeol, can I talk to you?" Myungsoo asked with some worry and desperation in his eyes, trying to signal Sungyeol that they should move to another place to talk.

"Sure. Tell me what it is." Sungyeol made no movements to get up so they could have a private talk and just rested his weight on his elbow, looking intently to the younger that was shifting under Sungyeol hard eyes.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Myungsoo asked warily

"What is wrong?" Sungyeol placed a finger on his chin and pretended to think deeply. "Ah. What is wrong." He snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something. "I don't know what is wrong. How about you think about your question and then come to talk to me again when you discover that alone." Sungyeol finished with a hard stare.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Did something more happen?" Sungjong asked looking worriedly from one to another.

"I don't know. Did something happen Myungsoo?" Sungyeol said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I don't understand you two, when you said you two were back to talking terms I thought it was better than this sort of passive-aggressive behavior, can you two stop? Spare me." Hoya ruffed, finishing with his food and cleaning his mouth.

"Sungyeol, really, I am not..." Myungsoo was about to say he was not sure if he got what the problem was, and ask for a further explanation when Myungeun came running with a big smile and stopped by his side.

"You're so gonna take your words back." He raised a brow at her when she stopped to intake some air. "I found the study that will prove to you that what you read is incorrect. Here, I printed for you, no need to thank me, I know you're nothing without me." She said smugly and Sungyeol hands balled into fists gripping his bag tight.

"Urghh, I am so not staying here." Sungjong groaned as he got up, took his bag and tray and walked to the table where Key and Jonghyun were sitting. The blond boy just had given him a perfect excuse to get away from there.

Sungyeol also got up and it was only now that Myungeun registered his presence and her eyes turned into hearts.

"Sungyeol -shi, you're here too!" She gasped in a surprised and worshiping dumb tone.

"I study here." Sungyeol said sternly and Hoya frowned, Sungyeol was a friendly person, what the fuck was that behavior, the poor girl didn't do anything. The model then turned to look at Myungsoo that was looking over the paper she brought. "I knew it." Myungsoo head snapped back at Sungyeol confused. "See you around Myungsoo. Think about what I just told you." He tried to control his feelings but the girl appearance just made him incredibly angry at the younger again, and he didn't know if the others paid attention, but at this point, he didn't even care about showing.

"Wait for Sungyeol, let's talk." Myungsoo placed the paper down and was about to stand up to follow the model but Sungyeol placed a hand on his chest and forced him down on his chair.

"No. It's better if you stay here, your girl needs attention, we wouldn't want her to be ignored by you right?"

"But I am not..." She was about to retort when Sungyeol looked at her.

"It's fine dear..." Sungyeol had venom in his voice when he called her that. "...just stay and take all of his time. It seems that you two have a lot to talk about, am I right?"

"Wha-at?" Myungsoo and Myungeun asked together but with totally different reactions. Myungsoo had disbelief written all over his face while Myungeun was confused. With a last ironic smile, Sungyeol turned around and left the cafeteria.

Hoya, that was watching the interactions between the three with raised brows, also got up to leave but was interrupted by the younger.

"Hoya hyung, you know him longer than I do right? Why is he acting this weird? I don't understand, I thought we were fixing things."

"What's there to fix?" Myungeun asked curiously looking between them and Myungsoo simply ignored her.

"If you don't know, how am I supposed to know? At this point, only God knows why Sungyeol is acting this strange and that gets me into thinking. Sungyeol is strange, Woohyun and Sunggyu, aren't fighting but Dongwoo and I sort of are and Sungjong rebelled yesterday." Hoya summarized on his fingers. "This is like a presage that evil is coming. I better apologize to Dongwoo." He concluded.

"Huh?" Myungsoo blinked confused when Hoya added a pat on his shoulder.

"You might be about to get to know Sungyeol wrath, I am not sure how this will go but, be strong, buddy, I think payback is coming for you." With this Hoya turned around picking his phone to call his working friend and left Myungsoo and Myungeun alone.

"Payback? What he was referring to?" Myungeun asked curiously.

"Payback?" Myungsoo face drained of all color.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol got home that day kicking his stuff around out of anger. Oh, how much he hated that girl and how much he hated Myungsoo for not realizing the problem was somehow related to her. He went to his room and fell lazily on the bed, hiding his face in the middle of pillows, and decided to just sleep his anger off, he had a few things he had to do later.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo spent the day with Myungeun pestering him, wanting to know if he and Sungyeol already talked about the joke and what payback Hoya was referring to. It was hard, but Myungsoo managed to do his tasks as he ignored Myungeun rants at the same time about how he 'should make up with Sungyeol oppa because Sungyeol oppa is the best'. 

When driving home Myungsoo thought about the day before and his own interactions between then. And he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was having Sungyeol this uptight with him. The only thing he knew it was that everything was frustrating him. Yesterday he didn't finish the draft of the paper with Myungeun, he fought with Sungyeol and finished his day in the hospital with the model and Woohyun sick, and none of that should have happened.

First, because he didn't want to have to reunite with Myungeun for that purposes anymore, it would make him have less time for Sungyeol. Secondly, he went to his therapy yesterday and his Doctor kindly pointed that it wasn't fair for Sungyeol to wait for too much to get a definitive answer, and since he had arranged with Sungyeol a night of cuddling, he thought they could talk about everything once more which ended not happening.

No this couldn't be. He didn't hang on till here for anything. He was going to approach Sungyeol this time and talk about everything and then they were going to decide where they were going. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that, Sungyeol was upset and he could give up once he said everything, but he had to try to make things right no matter what. He owed not only Sungyeol, he owed himself too.

He got home early, going straight to his room. He dropped his things in a corner before opening and closing drawers, looking around for the birthday gift he bought for the model on impulse a year before. "Where are they? Where are they?" He asked himself aloud at the moment his mom poked her head inside the room.

"Myungsoo, is everything alright?" She looked around worriedly, Myungsoo perfect room was a complete mess, World War III scenario.

"NO, nothing is alright. How it disappeared? I am so organized." He replied in frustration.

"What happened? Tell me what you're searching for, maybe I can help you." She got close to him but he didn't even look at her as he searched every pocket of his clothes before throwing them on the ground. "Myungsoo stop!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to look at her. "I get worried when you act out of character. What is going on?" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before looking at her again.

"I lost something important. I bought last year and I can't remember where I put it. It is of crucial importance that I find this right now, I don't have much time to search." He thought a lot depended on how fast he would take to make Sungyeol anger subside.

"Ok. If you can just tell me what it is, I can help you search in a more organized way." She offered while picking a pile of his clothes on the ground and throwing on his bed.

"Mom, I can't bother with the organization right now." He was back to searching his clothes pockets, maybe he had put on those that he didn't use often.

"Fine, but I want this organized when you finish it. So what did you lost?" She said putting another pile of messy clothes on the bed.

"Rings." He answered simply. "Argh is not on my clothes either." He said throwing the last of his clothes on the ground.

"OK, it is something small. But you don't wear accessories.. did you put together with your watches?" She asked as she picked some hangers and threw on the bed together with his clothes.

"No, it's not there I am sure of it." He said looking at the box that contained his watches again just to be sure.

"If it's been a year and you don't know, maybe you should think about what you don't use since then and look in the same place." She said distractedly as she placed clothes on the hangers. "Since when did you have this jacket?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

Myungsoo head snapped back to her and he recognized the jacket she was about to put back in the closet as the jacket Sungyeol sent him on his birthday. "Wait, I might need this too." He took the jacket from her hands and placed on the bed again, and then searched for the jeans he brought in Busan and a simple white shirt that was not very crumbly.

If he just remembered correctly he placed the things related to Sungyeol on a box and it was probably underneath his bed. He got on all fours and looked under it, picking up the box as soon as he saw it. "Cof, cof. I need to clean underneath my bed. Gosh. Cof, cof."

"Found anything?"

"Maybe. Mom, I think I want to be alone now." He said seriously looking at her.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm going to be fine, even more, if I can pull it off what I have in mind. I am not kicking you out but I really need to get ready...." He gave her a sheepish smile and after she narrowed her eyes at him his mother finally left him alone in his mess.

He opened the box to see a few things that Sungyeol left in his place and the presents, aside from the jacket he received from the model the year before. He threw the contents on the ground and he immediately found the box he was looking for. He opened just to be sure, there it was, the couple rings he bought to use in a necklace, still perfect. He knew that even if they decided that they would be together, it was nearly impossible to use them the normal way, but he wanted Sungyeol to know how he thought about them as a couple still.

He placed the box on his bedside table and left his room for a quick bath, he wanted to look good. If it helped Sungyeol get him in bed maybe it could help him soften Sungyeol heart. He went down to eat looking sharp and his parents couldn't help but start firing questions that he skillfully avoided. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his stuff and left right after, driving as fast as he could to his apartment while trying to be positive. “You're going to make it, you're going to explain everything he wants and you're going to talk and he... he'll be at least not angry.”

When he finally entered his apartment everything was dark, but he knew Sungyeol was home as some light came through the barely opened door of the master room. He took a big breath and opened the door slowly to see Sungyeol laying on the bed with his weight resting on his elbows, a half-eaten apple on one hand and a pen on the other that he used to mark something on a newspaper. Since when Sungyeol read newspapers?

"You're still with that girl? Congrats." Sungyeol said without much interest and for a minute he thought Sungyeol was talking to him, accusing him of dating Myungeun.

 **"You don't seem happy for me."** A voice came from the phone on the bed and Myungsoo was relieved somehow that he was talking to someone else on the speaker.

"I am." The model disagreed before taking a bite of his apple and circling something on the newspaper, by now he already sensed that Myungsoo was there but he decided to pretend he didn't notice yet. "But my love life is a mess right now, so forgive me if I am not bursting out in happiness." He added with his mouth full.

 **"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"** The voice asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, I could do that, but then I'd have to kill you." Sungyeol said playfully before getting serious. "Don't bother with my problems. Just go enjoy your first girlfriend."

 **"Alright."** The boy on the phone agreed before changing the subject. **"So when will you take me to Seoul? I am dying to go there, it's been some time and I want to see your new apartment."**

"Sorry, but that ain't happening so soon." Sungyeol said circling once again on the newspaper and biting his apple again.

 **"** Waeeee **?"** The other whined on the phone.

"Because I have a roommate and we aren't in a good place right now, I might have to move." _Whaaaat? Move? No, no, not moving._ Myungsoo eyes went big and he was frozen in place.

 **"But you just got settled."** The voiced seemed confused.

"A pity right? The decoration was becoming really nice too." Sungyeol exaggerated his sad tone. "But what can I do? He is the owner if we can't reach an agreement I'll move before he has a chance to kick me out." He sighed. "It will be better for both of us... But worry not, I am already searching for a plan B." One more circle was made in the newspaper. _Oh no, he is already searching for an apartment,_ Myungsoo thought.

 **"He must be irritated with your mess. Hyung, can't you just clean up your stuff? Maybe then you two will be cool with each other."** The male on the phone scolded.

"You'd be very surprised to know that I lived here for two months and I have no mess yet. The problem it is not my mess or lack of thereof..." Sungyeol trailed.

 **"Then?"** The voice asked.

"Then?" Myungsoo couldn't help but blurt out and make himself known, Sungyeol glanced at him briefly then paid attention to his phone once again.

"Dae, he is here, I gotta go. Don't forget to send my red book and the green one too."

 **"Oh, Hyung did he...?"** The boy panicked for a minute but Sungyeol didn't have time to give his brother explanations. Myungsoo was there and he was curious to see what he had to say.

"Bye Monkey." Sungyeol said quickly hanging the phone and placing on the bedside table together with the now finished apple. "You're here." Sungyeol acknowledged him and licked his fingers before circling something else on the newspaper.

"You intend to move out? When were you going to tell me that?" Myungsoo seemed hurt by that piece of news.

"I said I might, not that I will for sure." Sungyeol circled something more then he placed the newspaper with the pen on a drawer on his bedside table. "What are you doing here? You weren't expecting to dress up sexy like this to come here, get me in bed and make me forget everything right? Because as I said before, I will be not warming your bed."

"No, I didn't come for sex. Honestly, if you think this way because we had sex recently, you offend me." Myungsoo said offended.

"Ok, you're using the pants that I like and the jacket I bought you just because." Sungyeol said with doubt all over his face as he laid in bed completely and rolled to give Myungsoo his back.

"You're distorting things. I really came here for something else." Myungsoo said finally entering the room and taking his jacket out, folded it and placed it on another bedside table.

"Then?"

"I think we have more important stuff to discuss than my clothes."

"You're right. Did you think about what I told you during lunch today?" Sungyeol asked in a voice void of emotions.

"Sungyeol I'll be really honest, I don't really understand what has gotten into you."

"Think about more and come back when you do." Sungyeol groaned giving the younger the cold shoulders but Myungsoo decided to ignore him and continue. 

"At first I thought you thought I overreacted over your joke but it then it dawned on me that it might be because of Myungeun, but I am not really sure what she did." He scratched his neck.

"Almost there." Sungyeol singsonged sarcastically.

"Just tell me. We need to talk about something else and I want to get over this first. I need you to not be angry at me when I start talking, your anger might mess with our future..."

"Our future..." Sungyeol scoffed. "There's no 'our future' if you keep being this way..."

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I haven't been trying to change that?" Myungsoo said irritated, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think." Sungyeol confessed tiredly and they made some minutes of silence until Myungsoo finally sat on the bed by his side.

"Please Sungyeol, we have had a lot of communication problems, let's not put this one onto the pile. Tell me what you're upset about, I am trying to take the first step here..." Myungsoo tried to touch his hair but Sungyeol swatted his hand.

"Ok, let's go chronologically," Sungyeol said not bothering to turn around to look at his friend. "First of all, after we had sex I thought we were finally going somewhere, you said you'd take the first step and that you'd be willing, and when you sent me a message asking if you could come here to spend the night …., I probably had different thoughts on my mind on what was supposed to happen, but it was clear to me that time together was a sure thing, and I couldn't be happier. But you brought a girl home and fucked with everything."

"Sungyeol,..."

"You shut up, you wanted to know so you'll be listening till the end." The model hissed. "Secondly, she got my address and saw my body, but this doesn't really matter in the bigger picture. You asked if I was going to be home and then you brought her, this part alone gets my head fueled with bad thoughts and anger that I am trying really hard not to unleash on you. I know I am failing at this somehow but I can't help it." He stopped just to take a deep breath before continuing with his rant.

"Why I have to tell you my schedule and my whereabouts and you never share yours with me? Why have you never mentioned this girl when I asked about your new friends? Why you brought her here without warning me? Did you want to hide her? Is she the thing you need to tell me about but never tells me? You two have an amazing chemistry, are you two dating? You said she was a friend but you seemed nervous so maybe she is more? Maybe she has the same status than I have, maybe she is another some relationship that you have. Are you double-timing us? Am I some sorts of mistress now? You brought her here when you promised to spend the night, do you know how that hurt? Then she comes and tells me that she knows as much as I do about you. What exactly did you tell her? Did you tell her about us?"

"I..."

"And I didn't understand your glare when I said I was your roommate, you brought her here, you showed her the place that was supposed to be only ours. I had to tell her that, after all, what kind of friend stays waiting for the other in underwear? She had to think it was my normal behavior to walk semi-naked in my place. Why you scolded her? Were you jealous of her? If you decide to be with her, you don't need to worry, I won't do a thing to bother with your new relationship, I have no interest in that girl whatsoever. But why it bothered you that I made her use the polite form? And to top that all, as if ignoring me a year wasn't enough, you ignored me again during dinner. If you hadn't anything to hide you could have made all this crazy stuff in my head disappear if you had included me in your conversation at least during dinner, and also take the opportunity to also explain what the hell she was doing here. And the next day you forget about what you were trying to talk to me the minute she appears. Tell me Myungsoo, what the hell is going on?"

"You... you're jealous of her." Myungsoo finally realized the obvious and a small amused smile appeared on his lips.

"No, I am not." Sungyeol denied.

"If you say so..." Myungsoo decided to go along with whatever the model wanted. "You made a lot of questions. I am not sure if I'll even remember them all but I will try my best to clear your thoughts." Myungsoo waited for an answer but Sungyeol wasn't up for giving him one so he decided to continue. "I met Myungeun back when we were together. When I first started working on the research team, so she isn't exactly a new friend. My interactions with her were restricted to the work and experiments we conduct together until you decided to go to Japan. You probably heard I was sick around that time, and I will talk about this later..." Sungyeol groaned. "I know you want to hear everything but don't worry ok? I planned to tell you everything since yesterday and I will do so today."

"Now where I was? Ahn, yes, after I got sick we sort of got close, she teases me and keeps bickering with me and basically, she's been there for me, professionally and personally since then. I told her some things about me but she doesn't know the important stuff. Last year I avoided talking about you not only with the guys but with whoever asked me about you, and although I like her a lot, I am scared she might spill my secrets to other people."

"I am aware that there are rumors going around about me and her dating, but we have never been more than friends, and I know for sure we both like somebody else. Yesterday I had an appointment in the afternoon and by the time I finished the library was not available anymore, we are both smart and, since we only wanted to write some stuff down for a paper, I figured we would be done quicker if we went to a quiet place to work. I sent you a message asking about your schedule because I didn't want her knowing we share an apartment, I didn't want her knowing your address. Whenever you have a schedule you come late at night so I figured we had some hours, but you were here in your underwear and that messed everything up and you don't know how much I regret bringing her here." Myungsoo tone showed a mix of frustration, guilt, and regret.

"I am sorry for not warning you, I didn't think a situation like this could happen. I thought we were going to be done with what we wanted to do quickly and then I would wait for you to come home so we could cuddle. Also, I would tell the things that have been on my mind. I talked to you every time you spoke but I am sorry if you felt that I ignored you. You were also not helping, you were being hostile to her. I wasn't in a good position either, I didn't want to encourage her."

"Encourage her? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed? Oh god, you were blinded by your own jealousy.. this is kind of tragicomic." Myungsoo said amusedly.

"Just tell me!" Sungyeol turned irritated to see Myungsoo trying to contain a laugh.

"Sungyeol, she totally has the hots for you. She is your fangirl."

"Wh-what?" He gasped with surprise.

"I didn't know, she never asked me things about you, maybe she sensed that I didn't want to talk about it, that's why I only noticed when she put her eyes on you. And that's why I was scolding her, I told her I didn't want her fangirling over 'my friend'." Myungsoo explained making air quotes. "She is so love struck that she didn't even mind, no, I don't think she even noticed, you being hostile to her. Not yesterday, not today."

Sungyeol gave his back to Myungsoo again staying in silence and thinking deeply for a few minutes before speaking in a small voice. "You and her really have nothing going on?"

"Sungyeol..." Myungsoo finally laid on the bed and tried to back hug the model that didn't refuse. "Do you think I would really let we both continue in this situation if I wanted someone else?"

"You tell me." Sungyeol mumbled.

"Of course not. I know that my silence makes you suffer and your actions made me suffer too, but no matter what I do, no matter what I say, you know that I have feelings for you, strong feelings. I won't lie, this year I tried to get rid of my feelings, I told myself over and over that you were bad and didn't deserve me but I just can't forget you. And I tried resisting as much as I could to your charming ways but I just find myself wanting you more and more."

"So why aren't we together yet? I want you, I love you, I have been trying to win you back so badly, what else can I do to make you love me? To make you my lover again?" Sungyeol asked in a pitiful small tone.

"I... I know." Myungsoo said carefully. "That's why today I want us to decide if we can be together or not, we should solve our situation once and for all after I tell you something."

"It is not about Myungsomething right?" Sungyeol asked still a little distrustful.

"It is not about her, it's about me only." Myungsoo said and Sungyeol tried to turn in bed to look at him. "Please don't move, I think I will lose my courage if I have to look into your eyes."

"Myung..." Sungyeol called and at this moment it was a relief to hear Sungyeol calling him by a nickname. "…I am here for you, I will support you on anything and I want you so bad that I will probably forgive anything if you just promise not to do it again. Tell me."

"I can't promise that Sungyeol, I don't know if I have such control. I didn't do anything wrong, it doesn't need your forgiveness but this will have an impact on us for sure and I…" He gulped. "I am so scared."

"What's there to be scared about? I think the only situation I would be able to hurt you is if you were cheating on me, but you just assured me you're not so... I don't understand."

"I am scared that you will look at me differently, that you will decide that you don't want to be together with a person like me, that you will take advantage of this piece of knowledge or this will guilt trip you and hurt you. There are many things to be scared about." Myungsoo spoke with fear in his voice. "After all, you think you know me but you don't, not completely, you just know the sides I wanted to show you and I ..." His voice wavered and he finished in a barely audible whisper. "I just want to be normal."

"Myungsoo, you're scaring me... what happened?" Sungyeol had a red light blinking on his head.

"Do you remember when Haeun told you about her baby? Do you remember how I was like on that day?" Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol couldn't help but think what was the connection, even so, he decided to just to go along with Myungsoo since this seemed to be a sensitive topic for him.

"I remember you were crying when I saw you, I was really worried but Sunggyu hyung dragged you out of college and I wanted to be there for you on your heartbreak but I had no idea that I was the one you loved."

"What you don't know, and.. and I made Sunggyu hyung swear that he wouldn't tell anyone, was that... that I had to spend a night in the hospital because of that. I... I... Sungyeol I loved you, no, I still love you, intensely. At the time I was trying to suppress my feelings because I thought that you would never look at me as a lover, and I thought I was ok just being your friend, but then you were becoming a father and it was like the universe was shoving in my face that I would never ever have you, I just... I just lost it. It is ok to cry at a heartbreak I guess, I broke some hearts myself so I know what happens, but it is not normal to have my lungs failing me because of it. I cry and tremble and then I can't breathe anymore, then I have to be sedated and they put tubes over my nose so I can breathe."

"Oh my god."

"It-it is not like I had this only because of you. I-I have had this since I was a small kid, and I had a couple of times before you when I couldn't deal with my feelings. Sometimes it happens on a bigger scale and I have to be hospitalized for days, sometimes I just have to inhale the medication and go home and rest. I used to swim to try to make my lungs stronger but this happens because of stress and fear. I know that you were not aware, but that was the first time you broke my heart Sungyeol and I am sorry but I had to ignore you, if I saw you again right after having a crisis I would probably be going to the hospital again."

Myungsoo explained the best he could and Sungyeol jaw was hanging low, he had his eyes filling up with tears, he couldn't believe what he just heard. No wonder Myungsoo ignored him during that time if such problem was happening, but then something else came in his mind. "Wait.... does that mean..?" He stuttered.

Myungsoo hid his face on Sungyeol neck and hugged him tightly. "Yes. I had my worst crisis when you left for Japan. That's when you broke my heart for the second time."

"No, no, no. Omg, how long?" Sungyeol asked nervously but Myungsoo stayed silent. "Myungsoo, I asked how long!" He asked more firmly.

"One... one week." He breathed. "At the beginning, I wasn't ignoring you, I was simply not in condition. I spent the first day sedated, I woke up at night and I started crying, trembling and not breathing right away. Everything was passing like a movie in my head and the bad feeling always came back in a cycle that I didn't know how to break. I barely ate, I couldn't even talk properly. I scared all my family and they still don't understand what happened that put me in the hospital. After a week of your messages beeping on my phone nonstop, I decided that I had too much already and I would do anything in my power not to have this again and if that meant forgetting you so be it. Then all the ignoring begin. I'm... I'm really sorry about that..."

"No. I won't be accepting your apologies." Sungyeol voice quivered but he wiped some tears that were about to fall and blinked until they stopped. "You shouldn't apologize for something you can't avoid, even more, when it is my fault." Sungyeol made Myungsoo release him so he could turn in bed and look at the younger properly. "Myung, I am so sorry I put you through this, I feel like the worst person on the planet. Everything that you did makes sense now, why you got so confused and conflicted, and why you pushed me away and waited carefully even though I was about to beg on my knees."

"I...I... It was so hard Sungyeol, I cried so much for you that I don't think I have any more tears to shed." Myungsoo spoke in a sorrowful tone.

"What did you do about this? What-what happened after?"

"After that, I lied. To myself, to my family, to my friends. I told myself that you'd be forgotten, I told my family that was going to be ok if they didn't ask about the reason I had to be hospitalized. I said to my friends that I was having a non-stop migraine and that's why I had been losing sleep and appetite. If you asked anyone that saw me right after our break up they would probably say I looked absolutely wrecked, and that's true, that's how I felt, absolutely wrecked."

"Myungsoo, there is no way I can promise I won't make mistakes in the future even if I love you more than I loved any lover, so we have to find a way to make these reactions be less strong until they stop. What can we do about it? Is there any treatment we can do or something? If you're scared, I can go talk to the doctors with you, I can be there for you every step of the way." Sungyeol asked with sincerity in his voice and eyes.

Myungsoo raised his brows surprised. "You still want to be with me?"

"Myungsoo, I knew you're different from the beginning, but... What you just told me isn't a disability and it doesn't change the fact that you became the guy that I like. What you just told me just means that I have to support you better as your lover. I will try harder."

Myungsoo searched in Sungyeol eyes for any signs of lies but he couldn't find any." I am really scared that sooner or later one of us will use this against the other, I don't want to hold you back using pity, I also don't want you to use this to make me forgive you for everything you do wrong."

"When I ever looked at you with pity? Myungsoo you already hurt me enough, please don't imply I am such a bad person like that." Sungyeol asked with hurt in his tone.

"I am sorry but this is a very real fear that holds me back. You came here with your love speech, charming ways and improved body and it was so hard to resist and pretend... and you kept your act consistent for all this time and accepted all my weird demands... I just thought... I just thought when you found out that I was not normal you wouldn't want me anymore." Myungsoo stammered.

"You are normal, you're very normal Kim Myungsoo, don't ever say that again, you are perfect for me. What I want and what I need, remember? I was not lying when I said that if you came back to me I would never, ever, ever, let you go again so please, please come back to me." Sungyeol pleaded.

"Sungyeol, I want to but I am not sure if a relationship between us can work. I am hesitating because I am scared, scared that you can hurt me again. Things can't be like they were before." Myungsoo explained in a pained tone.

"Things would never be like before Myung, you changed, I changed and I still want to change for you. We can figure something out."

"You're right... I changed. I made a tremendous effort for that, and though I was suffering because of your absence and my conflicting feelings towards you, I managed to do better in other areas. I thought if I overcame this problem by myself, you wouldn't push me away once I told you."

"I am not pushing you away, if anything I want you more."

"I know, that's why I have been doing my best to grow emotionally. And... I hope you don't mock me about this or ever joke about what I am about to tell you, but I have been visiting a psychologist to learn how to deal with my feelings, thoughts, and problems, so I also can be worthy of your love."

"But you're already are. And why would you think I would mock you for a thing that I am sure it can help you? The only important thing is to know is if it works."

"It worked, I can see clearly the differences in my life. Everybody does an effort to help me these days, even the guys that don't know about this help me. My parents are still overprotective over my health, but nowadays my life is not restricted to my family only, and I am so glad for that. I was honestly tired of isolating myself, I was really, really lonely and sad before I met you and, although we have this weird thing going on between us, I am thankful that you entered my life and introduced me to a new world full of things I had never done before. I am doing so good these days that I even became really close to my older brother, and this is really, really important to me."

"Don't thank me, look at what I caused you, but I am really, really happy for you." Sungyeol hugged him tightly. "You deserve that people acknowledge you for the caring person that you are. Although I didn't know and I wasn't here to help you, I am really proud of your personal accomplishments. And if this therapy thing works so well, do you think it can help us? Maybe I should go with you to your next appointment, maybe your doctor can help me understand you better so I won't screw up with you, maybe your doctor can help us find some ground rules for our relationship so we can avoid you getting stressed and scared, we can work as a team for that." Sungyeol offered with enthusiasm.

"Are you really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Myungsoo asked in surprise.

"I want to be treated to be the lover you deserve." Sungyeol spoke confidently.

"You don't need to do that, you are perfectly normal..." He was about to try to dissuade the model, after all, therapy took time and Sungyeol worked and studied and was about to graduate too.

"Myungsoo, you and I know I am not perfect, but I want to be for you. I want to do therapy if it can help us, or our relationship, to improve." Sungyeol tried to convey all his sincerity in his eyes and Myungsoo detached himself from Sungyeol to roll on the bed and give him his back."Myung? Did I say something wrong?" Sungyeol rested his weight on one elbow and looked panicked at Myungsoo that was now searching for something in the pockets of his jacket.

"No. You said nothing wrong." Myungsoo said as he finally found the box he brought with him and turned around. "I have something for you."

"Aigo, stop being random, we were deciding serious stuff." Sungyeol said with a disapproving tone.

"I know. But I want you to open this birthday gift first. Take it."

"My birthday is at the end of the month." Sungyeol pointed.

"I know." Myungsoo said with a half smile and Sungyeol grabbed the box.

"If this is piercings, I must tell you that once I graduate I'll stop using..." The model finally opened the box to find a ring inside. "A ring?" He took it from the box and brought closer to his face for inspection.

"Not _a ring_." Myungsoo denied and Sungyeol gave him a weird look as if saying 'this is clearly a ring'. The youngest brought his hands to his neck and pulled a necklace out of his shirt that had another similar ring in it. "Couple rings." He waited a few seconds but Sungyeol was looking between him and the ring and trying to process things in his head. "Last year I wanted to send you a gift and while searching for something that would suit you I briefly forgot my pain and anger and ended up buying something with way more meaning than our current situation would allow it. Once it dawned on me what I just had bought I couldn't send you. I knew there was a chance of not having this opportunity again, and we'll probably not be able to use and show this to anyone, but I want you to accept this now as a symbol of a new beginning."

"So you are saying..." Sungyeol said with hope in his eyes.

"You seem serious about me and I want to put this problem past behind me. I think if we are careful enough I will manage to overcome that. Long story short...I... I also want to be back together." Myungsoo spoke shyly while Sungyeol looked at him with tears of emotion filling his eyes.

"I... spent one year waiting to hear this kind of words coming from you and now that you've spoken them... I feel my heart trying to get out of my chest." A tear ran from Sungyeol eyes and Myungsoo quickly wiped.

"Yeollie, don't cry."

"You're calling me by my nickname again." Sungyeol pointed with another tear rolling down his cheeks and the gummy smile that Myungsoo loved appearing on his lips.

"Yes, I am calling you Yeollie." He smiled. "Can you call me Sweetie again? I miss it."

"Of course Sweetie." Sungyeol leaned down and pecked the younger lips which made the younger smile as well. They looked at each other for a moment, exchanging love and promises with their eyes before Sungyeol broke their gaze and brought his attention to the ring again.

"What are you doing? I gave you but you shouldn't use it, we might get caught." Myungsoo suggested in a concerned tone.

"No, it's my birthday gift and I want to use it." He tried to place on his right ring finger but it was too tight on him. Sungyeol pouted while Myungsoo chuckled and the model tried on another finger. "Oh, it fits my pinky, nice, nobody will ever suspect now." He said bringing his hand far and observing the ring on his pinky. Myungsoo observed the smiling model but he got serious as he thought about what Sungyeol said earlier today.

"Yeollie, please don't move out?" He asked with a bit of desperation in his voice and Sungyeol couldn't believe he was still thinking about that.

"No, we are together now right? I must be where my lover is." Sungyeol grinned and pecked the younger lips.

"But weren't you circling apartments advertising's when I came?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that." Sungyeol rolled around, opened the drawer and picked the newspaper so he could show to Myungsoo. "I was out to buy food and I saw an article about an important case that is something that will probably be related to what I am going to be writing for my graduation thesis and I bought it, and then there was this." He showed the newspaper to his lover. Instead of the apartments announcements Myungsoo thought Sungyeol was circling, he saw two pictures alike, and one of them had seven things different all circled. Myungsoo hit the newspaper on his lover's head.

"You tricked me again!" Myungsoo complained although he couldn't get mad now and Sungyeol was chuckling without any guilt.

"Only this time, it was payback!"

 


	56. Teasing – Defending - Explaining - Brand New Me

“Woohyun take this, your mother prepared with love.” Sunggyu ordered.

“Noooo ~ Noooo~~~I can't take liquid stuff anymore, please give me something to chew. Chicken breast, sandwich, salad, anything.” Woohyun said with desperation in his tone.

“No! Your mom is trying to vary the taste for you and I have to make sure that you eat all and get healthy soon. Take it.” Sunggyu insisted one more time.

“But I am better, I swear.” Woohyun whined. “Can we reach an agreement, can I have some watermelon?” The younger tried to bargain.

“NAM WOOHYUN!” Sunggyu got angry. “You weren't even supposed to be here, you were supposed to rest. Now take it.” Sunggyu ordered and Woohyun begrudgingly started to eat the soup his mother sent him.

“Guys!” Sungjong arrived accompanied by Hoya. “You finally appeared, how are you hyung?”

“I can't take soup anymore, do you want it? It's my mother's, I exchange for your lunch whatever it is.” Woohyun begged the youngest with his eyes but got only a blink from the younger back.

“Woohyun you're taking this and that's final.” Sunggyu shot him a hard stare. “Are you five?”

“Ahnn your mom food, she sent us bulgogi yesterday, delicious.” Hoya said with a dreamy face.

“Hyung, look at him, he wants to make me jealous.” Woohyun whined to Sunggyu and the older was already massaging his temples. “And he has been reaching great achievements with that.” Woohyun pouted.

“Hyung, if you eat well I tell you a huge gossip.” Sungjong offered as he and Hoya finally sat across the two trainees, he knew that if Woohyun curiosity was going to kick in, it should help in something.

“I am not interested.” Woohyun grunted looking down at the soup as if it was his worst enemy.

“Sungyeol and Myungsoo hyungs gossip.” Sungjong added and Woohyun head shot up and he was already dunking his spoon on the soup.

“I am taking it, I am taking it!” He said shoving multiple spoonfuls in his mouth.

“What curiosity doesn't do for a person.” Hoya chuckled amusedly.

They started eating their lunch as Sunggyu and Woohyun were being updated on their own recent weird rumors. Which both boys thought it was too much once again, they were not going to drop college, Sunggyu only had one year more and Woohyun one year and a half, since he worked hard on skipping a semester before. They noticed Myungsoo arrived quite dressed up, grabbing the attention of the girls on the cafeteria, and go to just say hi and ask if Woohyun was better, or needed anything before he joined Myungeun, that had a laptop open and lots of papers on her hands on another table.

“Why he isn't sitting with us?” Sunggyu asked with furrowed brows.

“I don't know, maybe because he thinks Sungyeol hyung will sit with us.” Sungjong offered his input and shrugged his shoulders.

“Sungjong where is my gossip? I took it all.” Woohyun said cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

“Ok. Yesterday they fought again.” Sungjong whispered.

“Whaaaaat? NO! I turn my back once to take care of this one and those two are already messing up with each other, gosh when this will end?" Sunggyu said almost having a mental breakdown and the younger trainee patted his back.

“Not only that, Sungyeol was so pissed yesterday and Myungsoo was clueless about it, payback may be coming.” Hoya added.

“Ooh. That's interesting, I really want to see what Sungyeol will do, he can conjure some nice pranks. Maaaaan, I predict this semester will be legendary.” Woohyun said laughing about what was yet to come.

“Nooo, they can't fight. Myungsoo can't stay fighting Sungyeol, it is not good for him, I have to do something.” Sunggyu groaned.

“Hyung, honestly, don't butt in. Let's see what they intend to do first, maybe they won't be able to keep up being at war now that they are in the same place. Maybe Myungsoo hyung will apologize to Sungyeol hyung about everything.” Sungjong advised.

“You're being too positive about them.” Sunggyu sighed in distress.

“What can I do? I like happy endings.” The maknae shrugged.

“Forget about them, I have more news.” Hoya said with a serious expression. The two trainees turned their attention to their Busan friend and Sungjong lift his brows in wonder. “Sungjong is dating, but he doesn't want to tell me who.” Hoya finishes and the youngest rolled his eyes.

“I already said it's not your business hyung, go take care of your lonely life. “The maknae kicked Hoya underneath the table.

“Ouch! See how he rebels.” Hoya said cradling his kicked shins.

“Weren't you going to tell us the good news Sungjong? I am hurt.” Woohyun pouted.

“I was, but so many bad things were happening and I didn't want you guys jealous because you two can't date...” _Each other._ Sungjong thought but didn't say. _“_ And Myungsoo and Sungyeol hyungs have been fighting, and Dongwoo and Hoya hyungs are awkward at the moment because Hoya hyung is dumb.”

“I am not dumb Sungjong, and I apologized to him yesterday.” Hoya argued and the maknae threw his hands in the air, giving up on his cousin.

“Did he accepted?” Sunggyu asked, Dongwoo could unleash some hell if he wanted, and poor Hoya if he were to be the center of his anger.

“He is kind of sulking that I implied that he liked Myungsoo but we are going to be fine, Dongwoo is an angel, he can't get mad.” The Busan friend assured, not much worried about that problem.

“He can.” Both Sunggyu and Woohyun agreed together.

“Not with me, we are best friends for a reason. We were already talking about playing games together this weekend, I am going to his place and we'll have a marathon.” Hoya said matter of fact.

“Nice to know that I'll have the apartment to myself.” Sungjong grinned pleased.

“Sungjooong.” He received a collective low warning.

“What? It is not like I can go out too freely with my lover too, I have some fame.” The maknae crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

“Fine, just … I will lock my door and if you do something in the kitchen...” Hoya threatened.

“No, I have decency.” Sungjong said indignantly and at that moment they heard squeals and screams coming close.

“What's this?” Sunggyu asked looking around.

“Probably Sungyeol trying to get out of his fangirls grasp alive. I earned 50 bucks from Key yesterday because of that, though Sungjong and Myungsoo helped him, but hey, Key didn't point that out.” Hoya said with a smile that showed his fangs.

“Yesterday they got wild, they were touching him everywhere because now he has some muscles, and were trying to lift his shirt. But then Myungsoo hyung came in all his kingka glory and told them to hold their feels because Sungyeol would be now under his rules...” Sungjong explained.

“I don't know how he managed to make this work for him, but I am not sure it will work for Sungyeol.” Sunggyu scratched his nape thinking deeply. “Why would he do that if he fought with Sungyeol?”

“We better discover, we might need this later.” Woohyun suggested.

Sungyeol finally pushed the door to the cafeteria open and, while girls circled him, his eyes looked around the cafeteria like an eagle before he found who he wanted to find. Myungsoo briefly lifts up his eyes from whatever he was doing and met with the model eyes for a second before he looked down. Sungyeol smirked briefly, he was set to do something today.

The guys watched this with curious eyes and waited for further developments. Sungyeol whispered something for the girls circling him, that started to scatter, and then he moved towards their direction. Sunggyu was about to sign in relief, but then the model only got close enough to say a brief “hi” and push his bag over Sungjong lap, not even bothering looking at him, and go straight for Myungsoo and Myungeun table.

Sunggyu wanted to get up and say some words to Sungyeol but Woohyun held his wrists tightly. The younger trainee wanted to watch the show and if he had some popcorn, he would already be eating it. Once Sungyeol got there, he sat on the other side of Myungeun, that looked at him with flushed cheeks and surprised expression.

“Hi.” He greeted cheerfully.

“Sung-Sung Sungyeol shi.” She stuttered and Sungyeol did his best to contain a chuckle, Myungsoo was right, how he hadn't noticed that?

“What do you want?” Myungsoo faked being annoyed and looked from the corner of his eyes, trying his best to hold on his love stare.

“I came to talk to Myung..." For a brief second, Myungsoo had some hopes that the model came to talk to him but Sungyeol didn't complete his name. "What's your name again?” He looked at the girl that was looking at him with shining eyes.

“Myungeun, Pa-Park Myungeun.”

“I came to talk with Myungeun-shi.” He concluded.

“Me?” She asked in surprise.

“You.” He threw her a charming smile and an intense stare, Myungsoo eyes twitched.

“Sungyeol, what are you up to? We are busy writing our paper here.” Myungsoo narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry.” The model faked guilt. “I am always interrupting.”

“No-no-no, you're aren't, we were about to have a break anyway.” Myungeun stuttered but still tried to make Myungsoo shut up.

“Myungeun, we barely started!” Myungsoo complained but she ignored him completely as she looked at Sungyeol with brightly shining eyes.

“Don't worry, I won't take long." Sungyeol assured. "I just wanted to apologize for the day we met. I think I was a bit rude to you.” He said guiltily and Myungsoo raised his brows, what the hell Sungyeol was planning to achieve with this act?

“No-no-no you weren't, I can totally understand...” She was quick to deny.

“But I can't help but feel that I was unfair to you, please forgive me.” Sungyeol touched her hair and Myungsoo hands squeezed the papers he was holding until they started crumpling.

“Of-of course.” She stuttered again with her cheeks coloring.

“Thank you, you're really a good girl, just like Myungsoo told me.” Myungsoo mouth fell open, Sungyeol was flirting with her, wasn't? In front of him? Really? “I...”

“Myungeun snap out of it!” Myungsoo commanded, wanting his friend to stop looking at his boyfriend like a 11-year-old Justin Bieber fan. “He is just another human being.”

“Shhhhhhhh!” Myungeun got annoyed and shushed him, if Sungyeol wanted to talk to her now, she wouldn't let anybody disturb such precious time. Sungyeol almost chuckled, their reactions were too priceless.

“Myungeun-shi, we have a problem between us three though, I don't know if Myungsoo explained to you about it but...” He started warily and with concern in his expression.

“He didn't tell me anything.” She denied and looked at Myungsoo with a face that said that he should have told her everything about Sungyeol already.

“It's about where he took you last Monday. You see, that place is his but he stays with his parents so basically I am there alone. I was really upset because, since I didn't know you, I thought you might spill my address to the crazy fandom girls... not to mention this would bother our friend in common here too...” Sungyeol briefly looked at his boyfriend that was looking at him back with hard eyes.

“Oh, no no no, I am not like that, I won't tell a thing.” She zipped her mouth to demonstrate.

“Myungsoo says you're a good girl, should I trust you with that secret?” He narrowed his eyes dubiously at her.

“Of course, totally, I mean, I am really, really, really, not like that. I-I tend to stay away from the rumor-spreading girls.” She assured.

“So would you really do this for oppa?” Sungyeol asked with puppy eyes, Myungeun eyes twinkled with happiness as he indirectly let her call him oppa and Myungsoo almost barfed, how in the world Sungyeol was successful with girls before when he talked like that? And why he had to talk like that in front of him? He just needed to ask what he wanted period, Myungeun had a brain, right?

“Yes-yes-yes.” She stuttered. _Or not._

“That's so nice to hear.” Sungyeol beamed. “But now I feel like I owe you something. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No-no, you don't have to do anything.” She assured him.

“Really, are you sure? Because if you want a behind the scenes picture, or a poster... autographed...” He suggested as he could practically see her brain working.

“If that's the case...” She blushed hard and searched in her bag for something until she pulled a magazine that she shyly placed in front of him.

“Oh, you liked my Diesel Ad.” He smiled already turning the pages until he found the right one. “Pen?” She passed one to him. “Dear Myungeun, Oppa will be cheering on you from now own. Let's study and work hard, let's also take care of our friend in common. Lee Sungyeol.” Sungyeol mumbled as he was writing the message. “Want a kiss mark too?”

“Sungyeol, you're being too much, stop it.” Myungsoo at that moment was already glaring daggers at him.

“Here it is.” Sungyeol kissed the magazine and surprisingly the mark of his lips stained the pages.

“Does oppa always use lip balm?” She asked looking at him as if it was judging him.

“Oppa is always ready Myungeun, I put it because I wanted to leave a kiss for you.” He blew her a kiss and she was frozen in place with a huge smile on her face. “Now, I'll leave you to finish whatever you're doing. Work hard and till next time.” Sungyeol got up and placed his hand over Myungsoo shoulder and then brushed his fingers over his neck, caressing him lightly which, for others, seemed like an innocent pat between friends.

Sungyeol walked to the other boy's table while every student was whispering about what just happened, his own friends included.

“Yeol, what was that buddy?” Hoya was the first to ask.

“Nothing. Can I get to know Myungsoo new friend?”

“Are you trying to steal his girl?” Woohyun chuckled.

“They aren't dating.” Sungyeol replied distractedly as he kept looking to Myungsoo that was waving a hand in front of a still-frozen Myungyeun.

“How do you know?” Sungjong looked at his hyung while narrowing his big eyes.

“He told me, and she likes me.” He said in automatic.

“She doesn't, Myungeun is pretty down to earth? She is different from the others, she....” Sunggyu was pretty sure of that until Sungyeol interrupted him.

“You'll see in 3... 2... 1...” Sungyeol ignored his friend and started a countdown that the others didn't quite understand.

“KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.” Myungeun let it out a loud shriek, making Myungsoo instantly cover his ears.

“Told ya.” Sungyeol smirked and the two med friends looked at him, Myungeun in delight and Myungsoo in anger. He winked and blew a kiss for Myungsoo but of course Myungeun, and everybody else thought it was for her.

“OMG, NO way! HAHIUAHUIAHUIAHUIAHA.” Woohyun was laughing so hard that he started to cough and Sunggyu had to rub circles on his back.

“Myungsoo, did you see? Did you see? Omg is this real life?” She shook Myungsoo endlessly. “He blew me a kiss twice, omg, I want to die.”

“Arghhh.” Myungsoo took her hands off of him and gathered his things, there's no way Myungeun would concentrate now. He left her in her own world and trotted to his friends, shoved his bag to Sunggyu and went straight for Sungyeol collar. “What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to piss me off again or something?”

Girls gasped left and right, would Sungyeol and Myungsoo have a fist fight? And because of Myungeun on top of all? Hoya and Sunggyu, that pushed his brother bag to Woohyun, both raised to break them apart if it was necessary.

“Noooo, how can you think that way?” Sungyeol placed both hands over Myungsoo's but made no effort of taking them off of his shirt. The model had the most innocent face of the planet on, he slightly pouted his lips and now Myungsoo's wasn't that angry anymore, he knew that they had to secure their secret somehow, but flirting in front of him was too much.

“Aishh, Gosh why?” Myungsoo said in anger and frustration.

“I'm sowwwy.” Sungyeol appealed to aegyo and their friend's jaw hung low in surprise, Hoya had a bit of judging face going on too.

“Just stop it.” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol lightly, his face getting red with every second passed so he decided to grab his bag and flee the scene in order to avoid questions.

Sungyeol let it out a triumphant gummy smile and turned in place to provoke him more. “Myungsoo!” The said boy turned to look at him. “Byyye~” Sungyeol waved with the hand that had the ring on to the boy, that just grabbed his hair and wanted to pull out, Sungyeol would drive him crazy before he had any chance to break his heart.

“Really Sungyeol, aegyo?” Sunggyu said in disbelief.

“He looks like he wants to kill himself, he hated for sure.” Hoya said sitting back in his seat. _Quite the contrary hyung, quite the contrary._

“Hyung, what is exactly going on? You don't seem worried about his reaction.” Sungjong asked with concern, this time he was completely confused by the other two actions.

“That's because I am not, deep inside Myungsoo knows he deserves a little payback.” Sungyeol said trying to hold on a smirk.

“You what? Sungyeol, let's have a conversation alone.” Sunggyu pulled the boy's wrists and dragged him out of the cafeteria, ignoring pretty much his other friends and Sungyeol own whines.

“Yah, hyung, you're hurting me.” The model complained as he was being dragged.

“Perfect.” The oldest grunted and shoved Sungyeol inside a bathroom he thought it was empty and locked the door.

“Yah, hyung what are you doing?” Sungyeol said as he massaged his abused wrist.

“Explain right now what is happening!” Sunggyu demanded. “You don't need to give that shit of wanting to keep it private to me. I know how to keep secrets and I can help you and Myungsoo reach peace. You just need to be honest with me and I will help you.”

“Hyung, I only needed him speaking with me. Before I didn't know why he was angry, but now I know why and we have an agreement to keep a secret to avoid shit hitting the fan. As you saw before, we are not 100% fine but we can be. Don't butt in, Myungsoo and I are both grown-ups, we will solve this thing alone even if it takes time.”

“This won't do.” Sunggyu growled in frustration.

“Hyung, go worry about Woohyun hyung so you two can debut together and let us solve our own problems. We are not five, we are both perfectly able to do it alone.” Sungyeol argued again.

“Can't you see that Myungsoo is not you? Can't you see he has trouble dealing with a few things?”

“You're thinking too much about this just because he ignored me a year. Myungsoo is perfectly normal, he had never had problems voicing his dissatisfactions to me, sooner or later he tells me and I fix it, I just have to wait until he is ready, which is ok because everyone has their own pace right?” Sungyeol said in a positive tone, now that he knew Myungsoo other secrets he would protect them too.

“This could be an awesome speech for any other person but not for me if it's about Myungsoo. You don't know the things I know, fucker. You don't know how the little things for you and me fuck him up inside.” With a fast movement of his hand Sunggyu hit Sungyeol diaphragm and although he didn't use a huge amount of force, it was enough to knock the wind out of the model and Sungyeol fell on the ground gasping for air. “I am tired of you messing him, he is not a toy.”

Sunggyu grabbed Sungyeol by the hair and was ready to bang his head on the ground, as he did with Hoya in Busan, when a stall opened and Myungsoo walked out of it with hard eyes boring on Sunggyu that seemed to be surprised to see him there. “Myungsoo?” Sunggyu said with big eyes as if he was caught doing something illegal and while Sungyeol tried to collect himself.

“What do you think you're doing?” Myungsoo voice came out threateningly and Sunggyu quickly let Sungyeol collar go.

“I am giving him a warning. I'm your hyung and I don't want him fucking up with you.” Sunggyu said not thinking he was doing anything wrong. “You know I can be very protective if I need to, the only thing that holds me back from punching him senseless is that he is my friend too.”

“Nice to know that that counts for something now, it didn't seem that way a minute ago.” Sungyeol complained from the ground with a strained voice.

“You shut up.” Sunggyu said threatening to give him a kick but Myungsoo got in between them and poked his shoulder.

“No, you shut the fuck up hyung. What Sungyeol said is right, I am not five. I went through a lot to be where I am today and I don't want anyone, including you both, meddling in my business. If you keep meddling, I will never be able to challenge myself and change to be the person I want to be. And even though Sungyeol and I are not quite on good terms yet, violence is not the answer for anything, therefore I don't want to see this happening to Sungyeol again. I can handle him, just like I learned to handle you.”

“What? Can you handle him? You got to be kidding me. If you knew how to deal with him you'd have not ignored him a year, and if he knew how to deal with you, he wouldn't have spent a year trying to make you talk just so he could be provoking you by chatting your girlfriend up.” Sunggyu pointed and that made Myungsoo blood boil somehow.

“How many times do I have to say that Myungeun is not my girlfriend?” Myungsoo said with anger in his voice. “Sungyeol is single, Myungeun is single and they can do whatever they want and I will not feel a thing. I got mad because I had work to do and he disabled her smart brain.”

“You know what? I tried to help in every way I could, but, as of today, I will not care about your issues anymore. If Sungyeol fucks up, you'll deal with him alone.” Sunggyu turned to talk to Sungyeol. “And if you piss him off and he ignores you, I will not talk sense to him. I won't move a finger to help. But if Myungsoo ends up in..”

“Yah!” Myungsoo interrupted enraged. “Do you think what I had been doing for a year is nothing? You have no right to tell him my secrets unless you want me sharing what I know too.” Myungsoo threatened and Sunggyu opened his eyes big.

“You wouldn't...” Sunggyu doubted.

“To Sungyeol? No I wouldn't because it wouldn't make a difference if I told him, but you tell a word about my personal business to anyone, Sungyeol included, and I will open my mouth to Woohyun hyung. I will tell him everything that I know and that includes a few things you don't know that I know.”

“What?” Sunggyu gasped and blinked dumbly, what was that Myungsoo knew but he didn't know Myungsoo knew?

“You heard me hyung. We are close and I confide a lot in you, don't make me lose my trust and don't scare the few friends that I have, you'll not hit Sungyeol again.” Myungsoo defended the model again.

“Urgh fine, just don't come to me if everything between you fails." Sunggyu growled in anger and left the bathroom, banging the door behind him, and making Myungsoo go to Sungyeol side in an instant.

“Are you ok?” Myungsoo reached a hand for Sungyeol that took it to finally get up from the ground. “Are you hurting anywhere?” He asked worriedly.

“No, he didn't hit me that hard, he just hit my diaphragm so breathing was hard for a while.” Sungyeol explained as he patted his clothes clean.

“Good to know. Although you kind of deserve for the stunt you pulled on the cafeteria, don't let him do this anymore ok? I don't want him trying to beat you up behind my back. This is one of the reasons I didn't tell him what really happened between us back then.”

“Myungsoo... about that...” Sungyeol bit his lips and looked down as a kid about to be scolded. “You know it was all an act right? I was not really flirting with her.”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes at him. “Of course I know, those lame lines seemed like a very fail attempt of flirting to me.”

“But you seemed irked...” Sungyeol said in a tone that said he clearly didn't believe what Myungsoo just said. “I'm sorry but I had to do it. To protect our secret, to protect us, I had to do something to shut her up.”

“Just don't do it again ok?” Myungsoo sighed in frustration. “It is not because I am afraid that you might like her and exchange me for her, you just got me and I am sure your feelings wouldn't change overnight, it is because it kind of hurts to see that and think that we can't act like that even if we were to be upfront about our relationship. Not only that, as I said before, I don't want you encouraging Myungeun, she is a nice friend and she can't have hope. I have been through this with you and I know it hurts, I don't want her heart broken.” He said in concern then changed his tone to a more mischievous one. “I wouldn't let her even be a competition anyway." Sungyeol laughed hard at that, he couldn't possibly imagine Myungsoo fighting someone over him. “Besides if I take what you did in the past two months I know you can flirt with better lines.” The younger added with color appearing on his cheeks and Sungyeol couldn't help but think how Myungsoo managed to preserve his adorable side.

“Of course almighty Myungsoo, but that kind of behavior is for you only.” Sungyeol squeezed his nose lightly which made Myungsoo smile. Sungyeol got close to give him a kiss since they were alone, but someone opened the door of the bathroom at that moment.

“Guys, why hyung seems so pissed? Since I have to deal with him later, can you give me heads up?” Woohyun blinked looking from Myungsoo and Sungyeol that had their faces close with the model sighing in frustration.

“See, nothing on your face. I looked up close so stop complaining.” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol away from him quickly.

“I swear I hit my cheek when I fell, I can't have a bruise today I have an important CF to film with Sungjong later.” Sungyeol whined.

“He hit you?” Woohyun gasped completely shocked.

“That's what he gets for being an annoying ass. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to my class. See you guys later and Sungyeol, stop being an ass.” Myungsoo said trying to contain a smile, they tricked Woohyun again.

“See you on Friday, Jong and I won't probably be able to come tomorrow, and stop being so uptight, you know I am playful.” Sungyeol countered and Myungsoo rolled his eyes at him before going out of the bathroom, leaving Sungyeol with curious-Nam as his punishment for making him jealous.

___________________________________________________

**Present**

“So that was all an act and you were already together with all your problems solved?” Sunggyu asked in disbelief.

“Yes, we are kind of good at acting, or else you would have discovered since the beginning that something was going on between us.” Sungyeol lifted his hand to Myungsoo direction and he gave him a high five.

“You guys are unbelievable.” Hoya said in disapproval with his bitchy face on. “Tricking us for this long... tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Woohyun hyung is the unbelievable one, the king of cockblocking.” Sungyeol said with a glare towards the said boy that was trying hard not to laugh about that again.

“Thrice, boy, thrice haiuhauihaiuahuiahuaha!” Woohyun couldn't properly function in between all those laughs and only stopped when Dongwoo hit a well-aimed slap on his nape.

“Hyunnie, why are you always interrupting on crucial moments? They just got back together.”

“I didn't know ok?” Woohyun defended himself.

“So you came back together? Omg, I am so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Happy ending, happy ending!” Sungjong clapped his hands like a seal in excitement. “So you are together forever right?”

“Jong... I am sorry again that we are going to burst your bubble, but things between us are never simple.” Myungsoo sighed tiredly.

“So what he did to you this time? Tell me and please let me enjoy more than a quick hit on his diaphragm.” Sunggyu said looking at Sungyeol with murderous small eyes.

“Why, God, why?” Sungyeol put his hand on his hair and tried to pull it out of his head.

“Stop with that, I don't do bald guys.” Myungsoo complained as he slapped Sungyeol hands.

“But I feel that everyone will hate me during my lifetime because of that. How many times do I have to say that I didn't know and it wasn't my intention to cause those kinds of reactions on you.” Sungyeol whined hopelessly. “At this point, you are the one that overcame that but it seems like I am the one who can't. Everyone will always be scrutinizing our relationship and just waiting for me to screw up. This is why I wanted to keep a secret.”

“You see what I have been putting up with? Do you know how many fights and arguments we had because of this? God, hyung, do you have any idea about how long it took for Sungyeol to gather the courage to be telling this story? I waited for years.” Myungsoo glared at his brother.

“But hyung is just being protective because you're his brother, he has a point going on considering that you get sick when Sungyeol fucks up.” Hoya offered his thoughts.

“Finally someone understands me.” Sunggyu put his arms in the air thanking the gods.

“I don't agree with you two.” Dongwoo spoke for the first time in a while. “Taking into consideration how long Yeollie took to understand and accept that he is gay and to fight for a relationship with Myungie, and the time they waited to tell us, he was clearly worried about what we would think about him. He probably knew that the reactions would be mixed and he didn't trust us enough to tell us before and that pains my heart. I feel like we are bad and unsupportive friends. I am really sorry about that Yeollie.”

“Talk about yourself, I have always been supportive of them. I kept their secret and I have always tried to help them to be together.” Sungjong said with disapproving eyes to his hyungs.

“Well, although I am being perceived as the biggest cockblocker of the universe, I am very supportive of you two too.” Woohyun said with a sincere smile.

“Because you're sure I won't go for hyung anymore.” Myungsoo scoffed.

“I am being sincere when I tell you I am happy for you two. It is kind of liberating to know that I don't have to be jealous, you interact with Sunggyu hyung and Sungyeol in a different manner than I do. And I feel even better with the irony, once I was the one that was unwelcoming and I screamed a lot of shit earlier today but I am one of those who reacted favorably with everything you guys said.”

“Applause. I thought Woohyun would never be that mature in his life.” Hoya said clapping his hands with a sarcastic smile on his face.

“I have my moments Hoya.” Woohyun complained, crossing his arms. “And I just explained how their relationship benefits me. Hyung and Myungsoo aren't related by blood the only thing that will assure me forever is that Myungsoo has a lover. One that I trust.” He finished with a smile and all of them rolled their eyes but Sunggyu that seemed pissed with that statement.

“Just forget about hyung and live your relationship happily. I like you both and I knew that you'd be good for each other.” Sungjong offered his support.

“Thank you Jong, but, as Myungsoo said, it was not that simple. Being together at that point represented a new beginning. It was not like what we said to each other erased all the hurt. It took time for us to rebuild everything we had before with upgrades, and even so, it was not like we got rid of the drama right there.” Sungyeol explained.

Hoya squinted his eyes thinking about the past. “So it had more drama? I don't remember such a fight happening between you guys since then.”

“That's what I want to know. Did you guys break up again? Finally, are you two together or not?” Sunggyu asked in irritation.

“Of course we had fights, what couple doesn't have fights? We just became good at hiding everything as we worked to overcome them. I think therapy helped, we went together for half a year before we deemed it was enough.” Myungsoo then turned to look at the lawyer and put his hand over his. “I have never told you how grateful I was to you for doing this kind of effort on the busiest semester of college; when you had to study, write your graduation thesis, work and fix things with me. And I am really sorry your problems seemed to be all related to me and I couldn't really help you.”

“That isn't right, you gave me strength.” Sungyeol disagreed and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Aigoo you're cute.” Dongwoo smiled.

“Wait, wait, let me see if I got this straight, so it was Myungsoo fucking up with you instead?” Sunggyu asked a bit confused.

“No hyung, Myungsoo didn't fuck up with me. He pressured me to do something but the troubles per se were not really his fault and he couldn't avoid that.” Sungyeol explained with a pained half-smile.

“What happened?” Woohyun asked curiously, not linking everything together in his mind, it was late, he drank and he was lazy to put his brain to work.

“Well, a few things you already know superficially so we will tell you things with more depth. But just to make Sunggyu hyung is at ease, let's talk about a bit about what was happening that semester.” Myungsoo said as he inhaled some air to tell them another part of the story.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On that afternoon Sungyeol and Sungjong started filming their CF together. Instead of endorsing a product, they were going to shoot in different locations around Seoul because the CF was about attracting tourist to visit their city. Of course, those kinds of CF took longer than they imagined to get ready and both models didn't attend college for the rest of the week.

Myungsoo missed seeing Sungyeol already but took advantage that the model wouldn't be there to distract Myungeun so they could finish their paper during the small amount of time of their lunch break. Not only that, many students were already asking him when he would choose the students that he would be tutoring this semester, and Myungsoo winced, he had totally forgotten about that. Great, now he had less time to make things work with Sungyeol, he had to have a conversation with the model about their time management.

Both lovers were busy and, although there were messages exchanged, they were always unavailable when the other wrote. So when Saturday arrived Myungsoo decided to be a good boyfriend and wait for his lover on the apartment with some food. He wasn't exactly sure about the time Sungyeol was going to come home, he could even be wasting his time, but he wanted to meet his boyfriend, they just got back together after a long year of hiatus and he thought they needed a real couple time and not what they had been doing for the past two months.

To his surprise, he found Sungyeol shoes when he first stepped inside the apartment. He placed the food on the counter in the kitchen and ran to see his boyfriend where he probably was: in their room. When he opened the door he saw Sungyeol completely passed out, face planted on the bed, and half of his legs outside of it, sleeping with the clothes he was using on the last Wednesday.

The younger for an instant was sad, they wouldn't be spending that much time together. Sungyeol seemed so tired that he didn't want to wake him up. He figured he would leave the food with a message and then go back later when the model woke up, but before that he would tuck him in properly.

He wondered how he would do that after all Sungyeol was a light sleeper, but the poor model was so tired that Myungsoo handled him to the middle of the bed, took off half of his clothes and the model was just snoring lightly in his hold. He was covering him in a blanket when he heard the model mumbling in his sleep.

“Sweetie... Stay.”

Myungsoo froze immediately, looking down at Sungyeol with a puzzled face and a squeezed heart. Then everything he thought about doing that afternoon while Sungyeol rested flew from his mind, and he caught himself getting underneath the blanket and hugging Sungyeol to sleep.

Sungyeol woke up several hours later with a vague idea that he had to get up, take a shower and do something with his life, but then his bed felt so warm and so cozy and he felt someone skin making contact with his, arms around his waist and a soft breath on his neck and this could mean only one thing: Myungsoo was here.

He turned in bed with a happy smile on his face to better look at his boyfriend that was sound asleep, Myungsoo came for him and even though he was completely passed out, the younger still stayed with him, making his sleep even more comfortable. He pecked the younger lips, once, twice, thrice. The model called his name softly and pecked him again until sleep finally decided to leave his boyfriend.

“Hmmmmm....”

“Wakey, wakey!” Sungyeol called with one more peck and Myungsoo finally opened his eyes giggling.

“You woke up energetic. I thought you were dead tired.” Myungsoo said with an amused but cute sleepy smile.

“I was but, when I woke up and found you here hugging me, I became energized.”

“That's so cheesy.” Myungsoo giggled and Sungyeol gave him a pout. “I liked, I liked.” A smile returned to Sungyeol face and he pecked his boyfriend again.

“I missed you.” Sungyeol said as he rested his weight on his elbows and looked down to Myungsoo with a loving gaze.

“I missed you too.” Myungsoo said with an endearing smile on his face. "I came to spend time with you but you were sleeping with such tired face that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

“I am sorry. We were supposed to finish yesterday around midnight but we had to redo some shots because someone fucked up and looked at the camera. Everybody got stuck there and the director was furious. It was so hard and Sungjong almost threw a fit too.” Sungyeol said tiredly before returning to his cheerful self. “On a happier note, I have the weekend free entirely for you.” He squeezed the younger nose and smiled goofily.

“Hmmmmmm... this is very nice to hear.” Myungsoo said with a mischievous undertone.

“I know right?” Sungyeol spoke excitedly. “Can you spend the weekend? What do you want to do first? “

“I can stay until lunch. My mother, Moonsoo and I are going to visit my uncle in the army.”

“Oh.” Sungyeol said and avoided the younger gaze.

“Disappointed?”

“A bit.” The model admitted in a sad tone as he eyes traveled back to his boyfriend intense ones.

“Don't worry, I can make it worthy.” Myungsoo licked his lips and finished with a smirk and Sungyeol eyes sparkled, very pleased with the suggestion. The model was about to kiss him when Myungsoo pushed his chest away. “But before anything we have to feed you, seriously, I can feel your stomach complaining. We also need to figure out a few things about this relationship and we could try to talk about that over dinner.”

“Please don't be proactive like that in moments like these anymore.” Sungyeol rolled out on the bed whining frustrated and Myungsoo giggled but got up and manhandled the model out of bed and towards the kitchen.

It turns out that the food Myungsoo brought and left outside the fridge was still edible and they didn't spend much time in the kitchen before they warmed the food enough to eat. Sungyeol dug right in, shoving food into his mouth while Myungsoo tried to talk about how they would do to see each other during the semester.

After some time discussing things, Sungyeol said he could guarantee most of the weekends free and that it was better if they fixed their therapy sessions on Fridays. Myungsoo was momentarily speechless, he didn't think Sungyeol was being serious about that, but agreed to talk to his therapist about that at his next session and if she agreed they could start on the next week.

Sungyeol didn't like when Myungsoo mentioned that he would take some kids for tutoring this semester, he thought those people would consume his boyfriend entire free time and said that if he really wanted extra money he could pay the apartment expenses entirely so Myungsoo could keep his allowance and time.

At first, Myungsoo didn't like that idea, he didn't want to take advantage of Sungyeol more than he was already doing, but the model convinced him saying that he earned a lot of money in Japan and that they should use it on something that could bring them closer or at ease. After some minutes bickering over this Myungsoo accepted when Sungyeol said that he was sure he would need Myungsoo financial help once the younger became a prestigious doctor.

As soon as they finished dinner Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol inside the bathroom. He whined a bit but Myungsoo said he would be watching, and that Sungyeol would be rewarded if the model finished his bath soon, which made Sungyeol shut up and turn on the jets on the bathtub.

But out of revenge, and since the younger was watching, the model decided to tease his boyfriend. While the bathtub filled with water he bent his ass up to check the temperature, shifting the weight on his legs and making his butt move in the process. Myungsoo raised an amused brow but didn't say anything.

Once the bathtub was filled enough Sungyeol took off his pants and underwear painfully slowly, revealing his butt and milky legs that Myungsoo absolutely adored and missed, even more now that he got in between them the other day. As soon as Sungyeol sat he got his hair wet, closed his eyes and pulled out a sexy face; he took the soap to wash, doing his best to scrub his neck, Adam apple, collarbones, and chest, while Myungsoo watched everything very interested.

Sungyeol hand was about to go down to his belly when he felt the water level rise, he opened his eyes and saw Myungsoo legs on the water. He looked up and was face to face with Myungsoo dick, yes, the younger took off his pants when Sungyeol wasn't looking and joined him in the bathtub. Then, before Sungyeol could even gasp in surprise, he sat calmly and confidently on the other side of the bathtub and parted his legs as wide as he could in that small space.

“Come here, let me wash your hair.” Myungsoo said with a mischievous glint in his eyes pointing in between his legs. Sungyeol took a while to process the invitation as he looked at the younger with narrowed eyes, there was something different about him today. “Come on, let's get over this.” He encouraged.

Sungyeol decided to do what he was told and get in between the younger legs, back facing him, and Myungsoo wasted no time washing the model hair gently. The younger massaged the taller scalp earning appreciative hums from him. “Do you like this?”

“In a non-sexual way, yes, it's relaxing.” Sungyeol admitted. Although they were both naked and in a position that could spark something between them, Myungsoo chose to behave as innocently as he could right now.

“Good, I want you relaxed, you worked hard.” Myungsoo finished with a peck on the model neck and then started rinsing his hair in silence. He was ready to splash some conditioner on the model hair when Sungyeol spoke again.

“You are behaving strangely.” Sungyeol had his eyes closed when the younger massaged his scalp with conditioning.

“How so?” The younger asked after an amused chuckle. “Is it because I am washing your hair?” He added.

“That too.” Sungyeol breathed and Myungsoo started to rinse the model hair again.

“It's been a while  I have done something for you.” Myungsoo explained softly and Sungyeol decided to not dwell much on it anymore and just enjoy Myungsoo benevolence. He thought he deserved after so much time.

“You're ready to go.” Myungsoo announced and pushed him softly so he could go out, quickly drying himself and putting a towel around his waist right after.

“Not washing?” The model opened his eyes to look at the younger judgingly.

“I took a bath before coming, I wasn't the one without a bath for three days though.” Myungsoo teased and offered his hand to help Sungyeol out of the bathtub

“Jerk.” Sungyeol complained looking at him with fake hurt and a small smile on his face before taking his hand and coming out of the bathtub. Once he got outside Myungsoo placed the face towel over the model head, turned him around and grabbed a towel so he could dry the model. He started by the taller back and the model hummed in appreciation. “I am starting to like this.” Sungyeol said as he clumsily tried to dry his hair.

Myungsoo dried Sungyeol back carefully, gently massaging his white skin in sensual and slow motions and once he finished, his arms enveloped the model torso to dry his arms, chest, and abs. The more Myungsoo's hands went down on his body Sungyeol inhaled deeply and indulged on the feeling, already forgetting about his half dried hair. It didn't help that Myungsoo was nuzzling his face on his neck and kissing it gently every now and then.

As Myungsoo continued drying his body with such gentle movements, Sungyeol started to anticipate his hands over his crotch but, before the younger hands could go down any further, Myungsoo let the towel drop on the floor, turned the model around and pushed him on the sink, trapping him there with a hand and gripping is nape hair firmly with the other.

Sungyeol gasped in surprise but Myungsoo directed his head so the model could look at his provoking eyes as they were sort of at eye level. “Now, now... do you have any idea of what I want to do?”


	57. The neighbors know my name - Questions and bickerings – The start: Mystery and Prank

 

 

Sungyeol looked at him with narrow eyes and a teasing smile. “No idea.”

“Let me give you a spoiler then.” With this Myungsoo crashed his lips on Sungyeol's, not wasting time and already asking for entrance. Their tongues danced around each other in a passionate routine as Myungsoo caressed Sungyeol abs. The model circled his arms around the younger keeping him close. When he tried to make his hands go down to caress the younger butt, he was surprised to receive a slap on his hand and a firm pull on his hair making them part their kiss.

“No. Not this time.”

“What's with the hair? Why?” Sungyeol asked a bit confused as he placed one of his hands over Myungsoo one on his nape and tried to make the younger let it go, but Myungsoo wouldn't be doing what Sungyeol wanted today.

“This is for you to obey me, I am the one setting the rules today, you ok with that?”

“I don't think...”

“Glad that we reached an agreement.” He pulled Sungyeol's head back, with a gasp from the model and licked from the base of his neck til the model ear while his other hand reached for the model right nipple and pinched it. Sungyeol gasped again and Myungsoo was very pleased. “You are so sexy when you gasp like that, do you know that?”

Sungyeol didn't reply he just placed his hands behind him, so he could sort of maintain his equilibrium, as Myungsoo worked on him. “Actually you're fucking sexy all the time, even more now that you build up some muscles here.” Myungsoo placed the hand that was on the nipple on his arm and glided till his chest, being sure to apply some pressure on it. “And here.” He added making his hand go down to caress Sungyeol small abs and the model bit his lips and closed his eyes to contain a whine from pleasure.

“You make beautiful sounds. A moan from you gets me half hard already.” He grabbed Sungyeol's hand and placed over his crotch. “See?” He made sure to force Sungyeol to give him a soft squeeze and let it out a low grunt on the older ear. “Makes me want to do unspeakable things to you.” Sungyeol breath hitched with those words and he was about to push Myungsoo towel down but the younger slapped his hand away again and smirked to himself.

Myungsoo started kissing Sungyeol jaw and neck again as he caressed the model sides and Sungyeol saw this opportunity to mumble something to his lover. “That's so different...” Myungsoo stopped at that and moved his hand from Sungyeol hair only to bring his face down gently.

“Different? So the possibility of me being like this has never crossed your mind?” He chuckled lowly and went down to lick the model nipples and pinch the another.

“I thought... you... were all about lovemaking.” Sungyeol panted his nipples already a bit swollen.

“Don't misunderstand, it is.” Myungsoo said before tracing Sungyeol chest with his tongue until he reached the older collar bones. “This is also lovemaking.” He pecked the model lips before talking again, his voice deep. “What more could make our intimacy grow than satisfying each other kinks?”

“You.. have a p-poin..” The model was shut up by the younger lips on his in a heated kiss and another firm grip on his hair. The kiss made their breath and the temperature intensify.

“And I have all these kinds of kinks with you.” Myungsoo whispered in a low tone once they parted.

“Oh... really?” Sungyeol challenged, his cock was twitching every time the younger spoke like that and he was pretty sure that in a few minutes he would be asking Myungsoo to shut up and take him already.

“From the ways, you can dominate me to the ways I can dominate you.” Myungsoo explained in a seductive voice.

“Oh god...” Sungyeol got a shiver down his spine.

“Ooh, something came to life with my words.” Myungsoo chuckled lowly as he put his hand over the model member and squeezed. He pumped a few times and when Sungyeol was distracted with his head back and closed eyes, he opened a drawer from the vanity unit on the side and pulled a bottle of lube and condoms, that he threw at the basin side.

Hearing the soft noise Sungyeol, managed to form a few words. “Prepared? … How?”

“Always. Left here when you weren't home.” The younger got a hum of approval while he kissed the model body down until he was facing his cock.

“Argh please don't tell me...” Sungyeol whined when he looked down and saw Myungsoo on his knees licking his lips before engulfing his shaft. The younger had a naughty glint in his sharp eyes and looked up to the model intensely. Sungyeol couldn't take long looking at that sight, Myungsoo sinful lips did wonders on him and those eyes, if he kept looking at them, would make him done soon. He threw his head back again and did his best to keep himself in place without collapsing on the floor.

Myungsoo then adjusted Sungyeol legs to be a bit apart while he bobbed his head, covered his fingers with lube and applied lube/teased the older entrance. Sungyeol gasped here and there with the feeling of Myungsoo fingers playing around there but at this moment he was too far gone to even remember that he could still be nervous.

The first finger came with a slight discomfort but that blow job was so freaking amazing that everything just seemed to be a part of the sensation, just like when you win a bonus of something you already want/like. Myungsoo huffed so Sungyeol could feel something different when he inserted the second finger and the model winced as he adjusted.

By this time Myungsoo was sucking Sungyeol cock slower, he didn't want the model coming from this, he just wanted him distracted enough and started stretching him very carefully as he always did. It was not because he was dominating and slightly rough with Sungyeol that he thought he could slack off on this. It didn't matter what they did, he always took his time with stretching.

The third finger came and Sungyeol although wincing with pain, encouraged Myungsoo by caressing his hair and neck with his hands, and once Myungsoo found his spot the model whined which made the younger let go of his cock with a smirk.

He got up on his feet with his fingers still inside Sungyeol. The model lifted a leg to easy Myungsoo access and the younger started caressing it and squeezing Sungyeol dick while he dived in for another passionate kiss. Sungyeol had his long arms enveloping the younger and, every time Myungsoo brushed his fingers over his prostate, the model would sink his nails on the younger back.

They spent some time kissing but when they parted for air Myungsoo took his fingers and hand out of the model body just so he could turn him around and slightly bent the model over the sink and close to the mirror. “Open up.” Myungsoo ordered mentioning the condom and, with slightly shaky fingers the model started to open it. He felt Myungsoo grabbing his hair firmly for the umpteenth time today and force him to look at the mirror.

“Look at you...” He looked intently at the model blurry eyes through the mirror with that intense gaze that the model loved. “How more gorgeous can you be?”

Sungyeol just smirked at this as if he was saying, 'I know I am this good' and lifted the open condom in the air. Myungsoo took it and properly wore it before aligning his cock over the model entrance, teasing for a bit before the real deal happened, Sungyeol breath hitched and he bit his lips, making Myungsoo groan.

“Really Sungyeol? This expression? Am I not hard enough for your tastes?” He said as he rubbed the tip of his cock on the older ass, making him let it out a lewd sound. “I love when you look at me this way.” He added as he ran both hands over the older back, making him shiver until they went down to massage his butt cheeks, and then, finally, rest at his hips.

Sungyeol threw a last challenging look in the mirror when Myungsoo finally started to push himself in and the younger said in between low grunts. “You... drive me... crazy... Makes me... want to... fuck you... so hard-ah...”

Myungsoo pushed inside him slowly and both of them took some time to get used to the sensation. “I like you dominating me but damn, having you around me is so good.” He mumbled.

Myungsoo thrust into Sungyeol at a moderate pace, wanting to build tension more than anything, and he knew he was hitting Sungyeol prostate every now and then by the concealed moans and gasps from the model.

“Have you ever took a girl like this?” Myungsoo asked in his ears as he looked at the model face through the mirror with a face that said he wanted Sungyeol to say the truth.

“Sort of...” Sungyeol panted. “Most girls... don't... like it there.” Sungyeol answered pointing to the fact that in that position he usually took another entrance before.

“True, but you enjoyed taking control back then, how does it feel to be in that position now? With me being the one that fucks?” Myungsoo asked in sexy low grunts and Sungyeol, that was trying his best to contain himself, almost melted, but he thought he shouldn't show how much he was enjoying.

“It feels... hum...” He pretended to hesitate. “...good.”

“I am going easy then.” Myungsoo chuckled, sinking his finger deeper onto Sungyeol flesh and increased the pace considerably. Sungyeol moaned sexily and had to grip on the basin to keep himself in place if he didn't want his dick banging on the vanity unit.

Myungsoo was thrusting powerfully, hitting Sungyeol prostate with more efficiency, while looking at the model sexy face through the mirror and licking his lips; it didn't take long for the model to close his eyes to focus on the feeling as he felt close to the edge.

“I'm... I'm...” Sungyeol tried to announce his orgasm coming but as Myungsoo predicted that he pulled his dick out of Sungyeol hole. “Hm?” Sungyeol opened his eyes confused and looked at his lover through the mirror as if he just got betrayed. “Noooooo!!!!!!” He complained and tried to catch his breath. “I was about to come.”

“I know.” Myungsoo chuckled and put his mouth over the model ear so he could whisper. “I want you to take you somewhere else ... I want to enjoy all your flexibility.”

Sungyeol groaned. “Fuck.” The next second he was already been manhandled out of the bathroom and inside their room.

Once there, Myungsoo pushed the model on the bed and the older fell with his belly flat on it. He tried to turn his body to lay on his back but Myungsoo climbed on the bed, got in between his legs and held his ankles. “No. I want you on all fours.”

“What?” He looked behind him just to make sure it was really Myungsoo, there with him. Not even once he remembered the younger pulling out this verbal dominating side of him. Yes, before he demonstrated personality and strength enough to challenge Sungyeol and offer resistance while they fought for dominance, even though he often let Sungyeol have him in the end, but now... “But...”

“Don't struggle, we both want this.” He said before he placed his hands on each side of the model trapping him there just to whisper in his ear again. “The sooner you get into position, the sooner I'll be inside of you, hitting your spot and making you moan my name non-stop.”

Sungyeol felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Fuck, if everything Myungsoo was wasn't hot enough, now he pulled this kind of behavior out of his sleeve. Not that he was complaining, he predicted that with the discovery of this side of Myungsoo, their sex life would be really happy from now on. He got into position and felt Myungsoo hands tapping his legs so he could open more and probably to adjust to the younger height.

But Myungsoo wasn't satisfied with only that, he made Sungyeol open his legs as wide as he could in that position and then he forced the model neck down so he could let his ass up in the air in a perfect view for the younger.

“Ahnn.. such a nice view.” Myungsoo hummed in appreciation and positioned himself to begin teasing the model with the tip of his dick, while he massaged and squeezed the older butt cheek. Sungyeol let out a whimper muffled by the sheets but still audible enough.

“Are you going to keep....” Sungyeol was about to complain but couldn't. “AHHHH.” He gasped loudly when Myungsoo without warning pushed himself inside.

“You can be loud too!!!” Myungsoo said surprised as he maintained a steady pace. “Looks like we learn something more about each other every day.” He finished with a powerful thrust that made Sungyeol moan loudly again. “Were you holding yourself back the other day? Don't, I enjoy knowing that I please you.”

“AaaaaHHH. Gosh... Strong... Again...” Myungsoo promptly complied, the model moans were music in his ears and he would be damned if he didn't like hearing them, low or loud.

“I want to hear my name on your lips.” Myungsoo grunted with another strong thrust.

“Sweetie...” He called but Myungsoo kept the pace steady with moderate force. Apparently, nicknames wouldn't do for him now and Sungyeol wouldn't play hard to get if that could mean that he would feel more of this awesome sensation. “Myungsoo-ah...” He panted and immediately felt Myungsoo response.

“Myungsoo-ah... Fuck...” Sungyeol whines of pleasure were becoming more frequent as Myungsoo hit his prostate over and over again and his breath was really uneven, the model was going to come anytime and the younger quickly grabbed his dick and tried to match his thrusts with the strokes. “Myungsoo-YAAH... I'm... My... ung... MYUNGSOO-AAAAAH.” Sungyeol literally screamed as he came hard all over Myungsoo hand.

When Myungsoo heard his name being called by Sungyeol moaning voice, even though he screamed, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. The model was riding his orgasm and gasping here and there while Myungsoo trusted inside of him but the moment Sungyeol decided to look back at him from the corner of his eyes with a blissful smirk, Myungsoo shoots his load and Sungyeol hummed in content as he smirked.

The younger didn't have that much strength anymore and collapsed on Sungyeol back. He quickly detached himself and rolled to the side so the model could move and took this opportunity to take the condom off and throw in the garbage bin near the bed. When he looked again to the model, Sungyeol was laying on his back and looking at the ceiling with twinkling eyes and an expression Myungsoo couldn't quite understand as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeollie...” Myungsoo called softly touching his chest and Sungyeol turned his head to look at him but didn't say anything. “Sungyeol?” Myungsoo called again a bit more worried now and waved his hand over the model eyes until he heard the model chuckle softly. “What's with you?”

“That's what I want to ask you. What's with you? You were never like this, the last time you weren't too.” Sungyeol pointed with a serious face now and Myungsoo didn't know what he should think now, he was almost sure that Sungyeol was kind of liking, was this those kinds of tricky questions that it didn't matter what your answer was, it was wrong the same way?

Myungsoo blinked and just stared at his lover as he thought what he should say about that. “I... I thought that the mood was fitting, but if you didn't like this way...” Myungsoo let the sentence unfinished as he bit his lip.

“Oh my god, that's not what I meant.” Sungyeol laughed hearty now, making Myungsoo confused, and got close so he could hug him. “I was surprised since you grabbed my hair and pushed me around, and I had no idea you could dirty talk like that, you were never this vocal.”

“Well, I can.” Myungsoo said annoyed and Sungyeol thought that with the way he just said Myungsoo seemed to feel a little offended.

“It's just you're a box of surprises, but I enjoyed so much, gosh, you turned me on so much. This will become one of my top three easily.” Sungyeol looked at the ceiling with a dazed smile on his face as he seemed to replay the moment in his head again. “Gosh, so good, why didn't you tell me this sooner?”

Myungsoo let it out a relieved breath. “I am glad you liked, I heard compliments before but I wasn't sure this could work with you because you're a man too before I thought I would scare you if I did anything out of ordinary.”

“No way. I enjoyed so much that the neighbors probably know your name now.” Sungyeol laughed hard.

“That's right.” Myungsoo couldn't contain a laugh too. “You were never this loud too.”

“I feel a bit weird about that, you liked?” Sungyeol asked now feeling a bit ashamed from all those loud moans and screams.

“Of course Sungyeol, I just told you a moan from you and I get already half-way ready.” Myungsoo said with a tone that screamed that he had to be believed no matter what. “The first time I heard you moan... I don't even know how to express what I felt. It doesn't matter to me if its low or loud if you feel like moaning just do it, I want to know that you're enjoying. It... It gives me confidence.” He admitted shyly.

“Hummm." Sungyeol couldn't help but smile, pleased with that response, maybe he would use that in his favor somehow in the future.

They stood in silence for some time as they reflected on the actions and conversations of this day and how much they enjoyed them until Myungsoo decided to get up from the bed.

“Where do you think you're going?” The model asked a bit surprised as he caught the younger wrist.

“I want some water.” Myungsoo explained and waited for his lover to free him so he could move, but Sungyeol pulled him down on the bed again.

“No, we are having a very important conversation.” The model protested and Myungsoo laughed.

“Sungyeol, we were in silence for almost half an hour, I thought you were probably on the way to dreamland already. Just let me get my glass of water before I take a towel to clean us both.”

“No.” Sungyeol denied again and then put a mischievous smile on his face. “I want to know about your kinks.”

“My kinks?” The younger asked with pink coloring his cheeks but, still amused as he caught up what the model was up to, and decided to play with him.

“You said you had many. Tell me all about it. In. Graphic. Details.” Sungyeol demanded in a sly tone and stressing his last words.

“Well I am a secretive person and I don't want to divulge this piece of information yet.” Myungsoo spoke playfully, teasing him.

“So what can I do to make you speak?” Sungyeol rolled in bed and adjusted his weight on the bed so he could be looking down to his boyfriend. “Would you be bribed with this?” Sungyeol started to kiss his jaw and neck. “Or this?” He went a bit down and kissed the younger collarbones. “Or maybe this?” He caressed Myungsoo hip bones and felt the younger shiver under his fingertips. “Hm?”

“Keep going and maybe you can make me open my mouth.” The younger mumbled feeling pleased with Sungyeol hand motions that were right now lightly stroking him.

“How about I open mine?” Sungyeol suggest deviously as he went down on Myungsoo dick, making the younger let it out the first low moan from round two.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

“So, what are his kinks?” Woohyun asked with a giggle.

“Why do you want to know?” Sungyeol asked raising his brow.

“Well, you were telling very graphic details until now. Tell me Yeol... maybe I can find something useful for the future...” Woohyun pleaded.

“I want to know too, what kind of smexy things did you do to each other in the second round?” Sungjong asked excitedly.

“Well...” The ex-model scratched his head.

“Lee Sungyeol!” Myungsoo growled and looked threatening to the model as if he wasn't sure if Sungyeol would keep that private.

“Nooo. don't tell me.” Sunggyu whined, putting his hands over his ear. “And, for the love of god, don't tell Woohyun.”

“I am very much, 100%, no, 200%, backing hyung up on this. I don't want to know.” Hoya agreed with a disgusted face.

“Thank you, Hoya!” Sunggyu was relieved he could at least count on someone for this. “Don't tell Sungjong too, his mind will be corrupted.” He added and the maknae rolled his big eyes.

“Corrupted? Him? With a lover? No sir, not him. I am more of a saint than him.” Dongwoo argued.

“Well, that's because you are an angel hyung.” Sungjong said to Dongwoo.

“Hey, is this a way to rub on my face that you have more sex than me? Really Jong? I didn't expect this from you at all. I'm hurt.” Dongwoo crossed his arms and pouted pitifully.

“No, that was not what I meant. Aigo, what do I do? Hoya hyung does something.” Sungjong shook his cousin for dear life, completely flustered, only the thought of hurting Dongwoo was making him feel like the worst person in the world.

“What do you want me to do? If this is true I have no means of fixing it.” Hoya asked dumbfounded and a bit angry.

“That's not true, you can always have sex with him.” Woohyun pointed bluntly, and very slyly, and both boys completely blushed and avoided their gaze.

“Hyung, you're so blunt, look at them.” Sungyeol chastised.

“And you are not, Lee Sungyeol?” Sunggyu asked glaring daggers at him. “You just told us Myungsoo took you in the bathroom.”

“So?” Sungyeol tried to blink innocently but had his cheeks faintly blushing. “He is.. he is good.”

“I am never ever, ever, using that bathroom again.” Hoya said shuddering as he was going back to his normal judging face.

“I want to see you say that when all the beer you drank today wants to come out of your body.” Sungyeol sharply answered.

“There, he jinxed you.” Woohyun pointed out and held a giggle in. “Now you'll probably be the first to use it.” He teased.

“Clean well so I can use it after you.” Sunggyu joined the teasing.

“Urrrgh, I am going to hold it in.” Hoya gripped his hair hard in an almost mental breakdown manner.

“Hyung, this is not good for your health. Just use our bathroom. It's clean because I am a clean and organized person.” Myungsoo tried to change his friend mind.

“You're saying I am not?” Sungyeol looked at the doctor with bewilderment in his eyes. “I fixed my messy ways because of you, do you know how much this means? And, and... you are the one that doesn't want to bathe when you come from the Hospital, I have always to lure you or threaten you.”

“What? Lee Sungyeol!” Myungsoo cheeks got red.

“That is too much information. Can you guys just stop?” Sunggyu asked awkwardly. “Really Myungsoo are you still hung up on the bathing thing? It was a lie.”

“What, NO! YES!” Each of them said a different answer and Sunggyu massaged his temples, he predicted a headache would come any minute.

“Yes, we will stop.” Sungyeol said.

“No, the hell hyung? That happens because I am tired of juggling multiple things and no, we won't stop, we are going to say things until the end” Myungsoo added.

“Okay, so can you guys just continue?” Sungjong butted in.

“Ok, back to the story, ehem.” Myungsoo cleared his throat. “The next couple of weeks were spent, ehr, hum, rekindling the flames, if you know what I mean, but we also started going to therapy together and talked a lot to figure out how this relationship would work from there on.”

“So you really went to see Myungsoo lovely therapist, Sungyeol?” Sunggyu asked in sarcasm. “At least I will give props for that one. I think his doctor is kind of mean.”

“Eh? What you're talking about hyung? Dr. Kan is so lovely, she has this motherly personality, we owe her a lot.” Sungyeol tilted his head to the side and put on an innocent confused face.

“With you.” Myungsoo crossed his arms. “She always denies but she became biased. So I stopped going.”

“What?” Sunggyu blinked showing his incredulity. “So this was how you stopped going? No way! I knew that doctor was biased somehow, she seemed like she wanted to kick my ass when I went with you. I thought she would stick to her own patient though.”

“Don't believe him, Myungsoo is exaggerating.” Sungyeol said plainly.

“I'm not...” Myungsoo was about to disagree and return to the bickering from earlier when Sungyeol interrupted.

“You are. You know perfectly well that you stopped going because I wanted to talk about another topic completely unrelated to you. Although I ended up talking about you too.” Sungyeol said with a face that said 'Don't lie, it's looking ugly for you'.

“What topic?” Sungjong curiosity kicked in.

“Did you had to talk about the bitch Yeollie?” Dongwoo guessed.

“The bitch was long gone guys, she was in my class in that semester and I barely blinked at her, move on. Myungsoo had nothing to worry about that bitch.” Sungyeol said with a hint of irritation.

“Then?” Woohyun joined Sungjong on the curious game.

“Before we talk about that let's talk about the highlights of that semester.” Sungyeol decided.

“Nooooo! It will take too long it's 2 AM already. I have to leave at 6 at most to pick my mom up.” Hoya complained.

“Chill... we are finishing... but Hoya hyung, the period from when I met Sungyeol till we decided to try for-real-this-is-the-last-time-most-committed-yet-secret-relationship-ever was a very complicated one for us... even for the hyungs, let's remember good things for a bit hm?” Myungsoo suggested agreeing with the lawyer.

“Fine... If this is so, I also want to talk. I want to tell the behind the scenes of Dongwoo prank.” Hoya said now with a smile gracing his lips.

“Nooo, why must we remember this?” Dongwoo gripped his pink hair and wailed.

“Because you were so cute.” Hoya said timidly but Dongwoo didn't seem to register his words.

“Not cute, funny. Omg, Boohyun hyung and Kottip noona spent almost a month laughing and teasing him. Even his dad teased him too.” Woohyun pointed with a chuckle.

“Nam Woohyun if you tell them this embarrassing part I kill you, I swear I kill you, or I will release all you weird pictures to the media, those where you are naked, picking on your nose or taking a dump.” The pink haired boy threatened.

“Please send them.” Sunggyu challenged.

“I didn't say I would tell anything about that, hyung why you suddenly went mean?” Woohyun pouted and crossed his arms which his cousin replied by rolling his eyes. “And hyung I am on your team, that will be bad for us.” He finished with a whine for Sunggyu. Then he brightened up when he remembered the word he just said. “We can talk about our debut too.” Sunggyu was about to say something about that but was interrupted.

“Can we continue?” Myungsoo asked before everyone started an endless bickering.

______________________________________________________________

After that  weekend things changed, they made sure to act as if their relationship was progressing slowly to be what it was before Sungyeol leaving, and that made everybody relieved. Sunggyu was specially happy, since he and Woohyun started working hard to record their album, and he hadn't to worry about Myungsoo and Sungyeol anymore.

The biggest change was Myungsoo. Some of them thought that back then Myungsoo acted like a puppy around Sungyeol, following him around and often doing things for him since he wanted to keep Sungyeol friendship no matter what. Yes, they had their own inside jokes, and sometimes it seemed like they ignored the rest of the boys, but nowadays it was not. Now things were far from that for a couple of reasons.

1 - Myungsoo didn't wait for Sungyeol outside his classes anymore. Sungyeol also wasn't one to go around looking for Myungsoo, although if they bumped into each other Sungyeol would be the one to approach.

2 - Myungsoo ditched his friends every now and then to have lunch with Hyorin or with Myungeun and on those days the model smiled and waved but got near them for nothing in this world, which left Myungeun a bit disappointed.

3 - Back then Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol with eyes of wonder, finding everything he did and said interesting, often laughed timidly at his jokes, and he was also incapable to go against whatever Sungyeol wanted. Nowadays, Myungsoo scoffed, rolled his eyes, glared, voiced his dissatisfactions and could even call Sungyeol names every now and then when he didn't like something that the model did.

Resuming everything: they often bickered. These bickerings sometimes left their friends wanting to kill themselves but the next minute they were already talking as if nothing happened. Their friends shrugged, it seemed like Sungyeol and Myungsoo wouldn't completely go back to the way they were before and that was their new normality.

They went to their first therapy session together too. Myungsoo was kind of nervous, Sungyeol was sleepy, he worked the day before, and since he was a bit scared to be recognized (his face was plastered on some buses for advertising purposes), he wore a mask, sunglasses and a cap. Once they entered the doctor office, he took all of that out and the doctor jaw hung low, she never guessed in her wildest dreams that Myungsoo boyfriend Sungyeol was the model Lee Sungyeol, apparently, Myungsoo forgot to mention his boyfriend was a model. And aesthetically, together they were very pleasing to the eyes.

The model was a bit uncomfortable under her scrutinizing eyes, he thought that she thought that since he was something like a semi-celebrity he was playing with Myungsoo all this time by default, but once Myungsoo sat down to start the session and their hands involuntarily found each other, he relaxed and they were able to continue the session smoothly. He ended up liking her.

Sungyeol birthday this year was in the middle of the week and he hadn't made plans for the rest of his friends because everyone was busy, although he thought about something to do with his boyfriend, that still didn't know anything about birthday plans. That day he arrived early in the cafeteria and was happily re-reading some of Myungsoo's playful texts to him, while he waited for the said boy or any of his friends to appear when someone shouted in his ear making him almost drop his phone.

“KEKEKEKEKEKE, Yeollie, your reaction is so funny!” The loud voice said after giving Sungyeol a fright.

“Dongwoo hyung!” Sungyeol turned to look at him livid, with his hand trying to calm his racing heart. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeollie, aren't you happy to see me?” The boy said with a pout before walking over to sit in front of his friend.

“I am... Hyung, your hair is gray.” Sungyeol simply blinked.

“I know right, the blue was fading, I haven't had the time to dye it again and it just became gray. I kind of liked. KEKEKEKEKEK”

“Okay, but you haven't answered my question.” Sungyeol pointed out as he put his phone in his pocket before Dongwoo asked what he was doing before.

“I don't know.” Dongwoo smiled brightly and Sungyeol looked at him confused. “Woohyun said I must come to have lunch with you guys today. Where is he?” He looked around searching for his cousin and waving at some people he knew. Sungyeol was watching Dongwoo, totally distracted when someone else sneaked up him and gave him a second scare.

“BOOO!” Sungyeol this time jumped from his seat.

“YAH! You jerk!” Sungyeol looked behind him already cursing whoever it was but was surprised to see Myungsoo with a dimply smile on his face and a playful twinkle in his eyes, so his anger quickly faded. Girls squealed at their interaction. “What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you want to give me a heart attack?”

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” The younger chuckled and sat beside Sungyeol. “And don't worry, I can save your poor little heart.” Myungsoo challenged Sungyeol which glared at him, was Myungsoo wanting to reveal their secret?

“Yes right, Myungie will be an awesome doctor one-day KEKEKEKEKEK.” Dongwoo laughed loudly.

“Yes, this is what I meant.” Myungsoo smiled looking at Dongwoo and completely disregarding his boyfriend. “Hello hyung, Woohyun hyung called you here today too? I received a message saying that I shouldn't eat with Myungeun today or else... He didn't finish his sentence so I am taking that it was a threat”

“Yes-yes-yes! There he is... Oh, the guys are here too.” Dongwoo pointed behind them. “Guys!” He got up and waved excitedly until the others arrived and sat beside them, exchanging hellos and pats on the back.

“So Hyunnie, why you made a convocation?” Dongwoo asked excitedly, he was happy to see all his friends reunited and without problems.

“Convocation?” Sunggyu blinked innocently.

“He wrote on the message: convocation. KEKEKEKE.” Dongwoo explained what he thought it was obvious, didn't Sunggyu received a message too?

“Hyung is in such a good mood today.” Sungjong pointed with a chuckle, Dongwoo was a happy virus and happiness just spread on him.

“Yes, Yeollie complimented my hair, and I am seeing you all, so I'm feeling good.” Dongwoo smiled pleased.

“But I...” Sungyeol blinked confused, when did he compliment? He just pointed out.

“Same thing-same thing.” Dongwoo waved him off, and Sungyeol decided to shut up and not shut down Dongwoo happiness.

“Enough. We are reunited here today to...” The younger trainee started but was cut off.

“Is someone getting married? You started this really weird.” Hoya pointed out.

“No, aigoo, if you just listen to me...” Woohyun rolled his eyes. “Ahem, we are here today so we can plan Sungyeol birthday.”

“Oh.” Sungyeol blinked stiffly, would they want to be together? Please, no! “Yes, it's today.”

“So, I was thinking that we can use the opportunity so you can show us your new apartment.” Woohyun added and Sungyeol tensed while Myungsoo looked at him from the corner of his eyes and tapped his fingers on the table nervously as he waited for the model reaction.

“Eh? Do you want to visit his apartment? Can I remind you that we are R_E_C_O_R_D_I_N_G?” Sunggyu spelled the last word and glared at his partner.

“I give you two options hyung, sneaking out, which I can totally pull it off and would be totally more fun, or we can Skype like we did last year.” Woohyun smiled proudly that he already thought far ahead. “So Hoya will drive the cake...”

“Wait right there.” Sungyeol put his hand in the air. “You planned a birthday party in my apartment without me even knowing? Hyung!” He scolded.

“Well... you came back from Japan for almost three months and you haven't invited us yet.” Hoya explained Woohyun's point of view. “Dongwoo moved around the same time, he earns less than you and only has the nights and weekends free and still managed to set his entire apartment already.” He added.

“I agree, but I think we shouldn't use Dongwoo hyung example, everybody here knows that he received your help hyung.” Sungjong gave his two cents as he looked at Hoya judging him.

“I had nothing better to do ok?” Hoya faked being annoyed, avoiding the maknae eyes.

“So the party... I'll bring the beverages...” Dongwoo continued excitedly bringing the topic back to the previous one, who cares if Hoya helped him anyway? “And Jongie and Myungie will do decorations. Pass the key so we can copy and go kill time somewhere else.” Dongwoo pulled his hand and Sungyeol glared at it.

“What?” Myungsoo blinked confused and right then Sungyeol understood perfectly it was Myungsoo first time hearing that. At least now that he knew that he was relieved, he was about to get mad and call his boyfriend a traitor, they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

Sungyeol looked from Dongwoo hands to his face. “No.” He denied bluntly.

“No to what? The party? To copy the key?” Woohyun asked not understanding.

“No, just no, ok? I won't be giving my key.” Sungyeol said annoyed. He remembered very well the time when he had chicken pox and Sungjong saw Myungsoo straddling him. The younger was very right around that time, if their friends had the keys they would not have privacy and would always walk on eggshells, afraid that any of them might appear.

“But what about the party?” Dongwoo asked disappointed retreating his hand, he clearly loved parties.

“That's unfair, you have the keys to everyone places. I'm not sure about Myungsoo but yeah.” Hoya said crossing his arms and Woohyun nodded to show that he agreed.

“If you all think this way I can return your keys, and for those that I know the code, I won't be ever entering the code myself again.” Sungyeol said already picking up his key chain to return their keys but Sungjong stopped him.

“No hyung, you can keep ours, I might need a favor from you and you always knock anyway. It was the deal right?” Sungjong refused but decided to keep a close watch on his hyung, he was acting strange, if it was before he would already have invited them over.

“You're suspicious.” Sunggyu said narrowing his small eyes at the model. “I don't even know if I am able to go to your birthday but I am curious to know why you don't want us to go there.”

“It's not that I don't want you to go there.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “You know that I love when I have company in my apartment, I am always alone.” He tried to convince them.

“So?” Hoya asked sternly. “Why haven't you invited us yet?”

“Look, my apartment is nice, I'm not gonna lie, it's close to everything I need - I am not telling out loud where it is because people here are always trying to dig that, so I'll send you the address on the group chat later – but unlike Dongwoo hyung, I had to do a complete makeover. I had to paint, change the incarnation, change a lot of things that looked old or were broken, fix the closets and air conditioner, not to mention buying furniture and everything that I would need. I had difficulties to fix it all by myself and everything. Not to mention that Myungsoo distracted me with our problem and I spent some time trying to rebuild our friendship, that's why it took so long.” He justified.

“You're not going to blame on me right? I have nothing to do with your poor time management skills.” Myungsoo looked at him still tapping his fingers on the table, a sign that he was not liking wherever this was going.

“I haven't said that. It is true, my apartment is kind of ready, I was just explaining why it took longer to finish it.” Sungyeol defended himself.

“Then the party later is still up right?” Dongwoo perked up.

“No hyung.” Sungyeol denied again. Gosh, making them gave up the idea of going there was tough.

“Why?” They all but Myungsoo asked curiously and synchronized, the younger lover just looked at him with a poker face that he didn't know how to interpret.

“Because I promised, since I came back from Japan, that I would spend my birthday this year at home. So after here, I'll catch a train to Yongin.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo stopped with his finger tapping to look at him in a mix of disappointment and anger when Sungyeol was going to tell him that? Again with secrets between them? “Besides all my games are still in Yongin, there's absolutely nothing to do in my apartment yet.”

“Ahnnnnnnnn.” They said together again, now they understood.

“If you want I can bring my games, I have a lot.” Hoya offered and Sungyeol was about to throw a tantrum in his head. Due to their long friendship, they were comfortable enough to be at ease on each other apartments, opening every door and every drawer whenever they wanted and if they opened his room their secret was over.

“Well but I already promised my mom.” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly praying for them to let go.

“Then we can celebrate another day when we can come over?” Sungjong suggested.

“What about...” Sungyeol thought deeply, he had to give then a specific date or else they wouldn't relent. Even if Woohyun couldn't go, he would insist so the others would. He had to have some time to talk to Myungsoo about this too so they could come up with a way out. “What if I host Jongie birthday? We can celebrate mine too, joint party!” Sungyeol offered and they all looked at each other considering that, the last time the two boys had a joint party, things were bad for most of them.

“I don't even know if my opinion still matters but... joint party...” Sunggyu said hesitantly.

“Yes.. last time...” Hoya agreed.

“Can we just get over it? It is gonna be my fucking 20th birthday if you guys don't go because of the last time I swear to god..” Sungjong said in anger.

“What happened?” Myungsoo asked, not understanding what they meant. He saw Sungyeol giving him an are-you-serious? kind of face and he was aware that it was around that time that he and the model interacted sexually for the first time, but the others didn't know that, so something else must have happened.

“I don't wanna even think about it or I'm gonna be sad.” Dongwoo said, with his mood changing.

“Myungsoo-ah, I have never given you an advice, so this hyung will give you one now: you don't wanna know, you don't want to bring back these memories, keep quiet about this please.” Woohyun said in a soft tone.

“Ok.” Myungsoo relented.

“Finally saying something wise. Applause.” Hoya said and Sunggyu joined clapping his hands to annoy the other that groaned.

“Guys, let's get over that together, ok?” Sungyeol said trying to encourage them. “We are going to be in my apartment, there's going to be no club, no people grinding each other, not the amount of alcohol we drank that day and, on top of it all, no bitch. We did in Busan we can do it here too.”

"Busaan nooo." Woohyun whined.

“Bitch?” Myungsoo turned to look at Sungyeol with curious eyes.

“Ehr... uhm, that's Haeun nickname.” He briefly explained and Sungjong almost threw a fit.

“Hyung, we made a deal that we wouldn't be talking about her ever again, even if she keeps looking at you with those I-miss-you eyes now that she is also back to college. You are breaking the rules!”

“I-miss-you-eyes Sungyeol?” Myungsoo asked, his eyes hard, with a face that says 'why you haven't told me that yet?' What's with the number of things he was discovering today?

“I had to let him in on this.” Sungyeol groaned. “And what are you talking about? I just know she is in my class because you were the one that told me, I didn't even register her presence for the first two weeks.” Sungyeol countered Sungjong and prayed in his head that Myungsoo believed this because it was simply the truth and he didn't want any problems with that.

“Ok then." Hoya decided to change the topic back to the party. "If by then you don't have the games, I'll bring mine and Dongwoo can add his too, so we have more things to play. We can figure food and drinks after we know if Woohyun and Sunggyu hyung can go. Is this good for everybody?” Hoya suggested.

“If it's going to be this way, I accept too.” Dongwoo cheered. "Aigoo, I love parties, I wish my birthday was in another month so people could actually go celebrate with me and not be thinking that they have to concentrate on their finals. In my 23 years of life I, have never had a carefree party. That's a pity kekekeke.” Dongwoo continued awkwardly but finished trying to be positive. “Guys, hurry up and graduate so this won't be a problem anymore.”

Most of the boy's hearts squeezed with that. Hoya fought hard not to hug him right there, Myungsoo gave him an understanding look, Sunggyu wanted to pat his back and Sungjong hugged him for real. Sungyeol and Woohyun though looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes, a very nice idea was just born in their pranksters' minds.

 


	58. Of car rides and simple nights - Porn - Myungyeol secret - Yeoljong party I – Planning prank - Tie I

Myungsoo walked through the halls in a hurry, if Sungyeol was going to catch a train to Yongin that afternoon he had no reason to stay loitering in college. Maybe he would cast down the mix of mild anger and disappointment in his boyfriend by studying a bit and when Sungyeol returned he would drag him to therapy and scold him there until Dr. Kan told him to stop. Yeah, that what's he was gonna do, but before that, he should read his textbook and make some notes.

He was roaming these things in his mind when he heard Sungyeol shouting his name and come running from the college main door. “MYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! WAIT.” Myungsoo fastened his steps but halted them when Sungyeol screamed again. “PLEASE, I CAN'T RUN, MY LIGAMENT!” Sungyeol screamed again and the day the model jumped a flight of stairs desperately chasing after him in Japan came in his mind and he instantly became guilty.

“Huff...” The model panted for air when he got near. “I thought you wouldn't stop.”

“You never told me what happened with your foot.” Myungsoo said in a guilty small voice as he looked at his lover and tried not to show that he was worried.

“Ahn that.” Sungyeol waved off as if it wasn't a big deal. “I almost tore the ligament that time, I can walk normally but it is a bit unstable. The doctor said to not overdo it this year, so please don't make me chase after you anymore? At least like that.”

“I am so sorry for that, I'm...”

“It's ok. I never blamed you.” Sungyeol patted his shoulder. “But we need to talk, can you give me a ride? We can discuss things on the way.”

“Yeah... you really need to talk.” Myungsoo said now void of emotions and motioned the frowning model to follow him to his black car and they stood in silence until Myungsoo put the car to move. "So?"

“Hm? So what?” Sungyeol blinked innocently.

“Should I make a list Sungyeol?” Myungsoo hissed irritated. “I thought we both agreed that this was going to be different.”

“Oh, it is very different.” Sungyeol corrected him and when he noticed that Myungsoo was driving to their apartment he quickly added. “You will drop me on the XXXXX store.”

“Weren't you supposed to catch a train to Yongin?” Myungsoo forgot his anger for a second as he was caught off guard by that.

“Hmmm, not really.” Sungyeol said with a yawn looking through the window distractedly.

“You're making me confused. You'll go to Yongin or not? If so, why you haven't said anything about that to me? And if not, why haven't you let me plan anything with you?” Myungsoo tried a couple of times to talk to Sungyeol about a celebration together, but the model sidetracked him every time.

“I thought you'd know that I was lying, am I getting that good? Daeeebak.” Sungyeol looked at him and laughed amused.

“Yah! Are you playing me?” Myungsoo took one of his hands from the wheel only to hit Sungyeol in the chest.

“Hey, this is domestic violence.” The model complained cradling his chest.

“…”

“On my birthday too.” He added.

“...”

“And you still haven't congratulated me yet.”

“…”

“Hey, you're going to ignore me? Really? Seriously? Like, is this will be your norm?” Sungyeol asked with a brow raised in bewilderment.

“I am not ignoring you. I am just in silence. There's a difference.” Myungsoo finally huffed.

“Hmm...Ok.” The model agreed but his narrowed eyes showed that he didn't believe that. “What are you upset about?”

“I am not upset.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol turned to look to the front and started tapping his fingers near the window. “We are arriving at XXXXX store soon.” He mumbled lowly but loud enough for the younger to hear and know that his time was ticking. They stood in silence, time that made them pass at many green lights until Myungsoo couldn't take anymore.

“Ok, I am upset.” He finally admitted.

“I know you so well.” Sungyeol grinned pleased with the confession and his boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Don't make this face, it makes me want to kiss you but you are driving so this is not a good time.”

“Stop. You won't get away like that.”

“I still wanna kiss you though.”

“I said to stop.” Myungsoo huffed in irritation.

“Ok, please tell me what I did wrong so I can repent for my sins.” Sungyeol said finally getting a bit more serious.

“I already asked you about Yongin, but you didn't answer me properly yet.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply. “Look I just sputtered the only thing I thought it would keep them from going to our apartment. You know perfectly well that your stuff is all over the place and if they went there today they would know. What I did today was buy us time until we come up with something that wouldn't reveal our relationship.”

Myungsoo didn't have words to retort to that so he just parked his car quietly in front of the store Sungyeol wanted to visit before looking down to his hands a bit pitifully.

“Hey, don't be like that.” Sungyeol cooed and placed his hand on top of his lover. “Besides, just because I didn't let you plan my birthday like you wanted, it doesn't mean that I won't spend it with you.”

Myungsoo head snapped back to Sungyeol and his mood improved drastically. “Really?”

“Yes... we just need to buy something before we can celebrate on our own ok? If you help me I can finish really quick.” Sungyeol suggested and Myungsoo was already taking his seatbelt off to accompany him. The model put a mask, glasses, and cap and they headed inside the store.

Sungyeol got a basket for himself and shoved one to his lover, that followed him some feet from behind. “What are we exactly looking for?” Myungsoo asked confusedly when they hurried their steps through the hallways of the store.

“These.” Sungyeol pointed to a hallway and started to look at the products.

“I thought you wanted to buy some sort of gift for yourself.” Myungsoo shook his head in disapproval when he saw what Sungyeol wanted to buy. The model picked two products and stood in front of him so he could choose which one matches their room decoration. “This one? It looks classy and it's black.”

“Figures you would choose the black one.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes and placed the one Myungsoo chose on his own basket. “And for your information, this is a gift for myself.” Sungyeol stated and his lover couldn't understand why the hell Sungyeol had to buy these kinds of products, he should choose something like clothes or a new gadget. “Do you think they have other sizes?” The model trailed as he searched for other sizes of the same product. “Aha, here they are.” He placed more products into Myungsoo basked until it was full. "I think we better find a chart." He concluded.

“I can't understand why we are buying these as a birthday gift. This is so boring.” Myungsoo watched Sungyeol pick up more, and make his own basket full as he decided to just go with the flow so he could discover what his boyfriend had in mind.

“Shut up, it's my birthday, it's my day, I can do whatever I want. Just humor me. Ah and let's search for a chart.” Sungyeol complained.

“Fine, I give up, I'll not understand you today.” They started to walk towards the closest chart and dropped everything in one and Sungyeol had the audacity to come back for more.

“I want to do something.” Sungyeol explained after a while and Myungsoo looked at him with a face that screamed a sarcastic 'No joke?'. “But of course today you won't understand much, you only get the meaning when you see what I want to do finished. Do you like this one or this one better?” He again showed other two frames.

“None of them matches the other thousand you got. But I prefer this one.” Myungsoo pointed and Sungyeol placed the one his lover chose in the chart together with more three or four of the same frame.

“Those are for the living room. I finished here, now lets pay.” Sungyeol darted off leaving his boyfriend to push the chart until they arrived at the cashier. After that, they moved to the car again and Sungyeol started a light conversation.

“Sweetie, do you think I should have a driving license?” The model asked as soon as they buckled their seat belt.

“If you plan on buying a car the answer is obvious Yeol.” He younger answered as he put the car to move.

“I don't plan on buying a car, I am already buying an apartment. I plan on driving your car.” The model said casually.

“First thing first, this car isn't mine it is my mother's, she uses my dad car when their shifts are on different days or goes with him when their shift is on the same day. Second, do you expect me to lend you this car?”

“Not lend. It is just that if I am taking you on dates I can't really surprise you because you're always driving.” Sungyeol explained and the younger couldn't help but think he had a point. “I want to plan things on my own, I want to do some surprises for you too, and God forbids, but what if one day you get sick and I can't drive you and the ambulance takes too long?”

“I see what you mean, I support a driving license but I swear to god if you drive like Dongwoo hyung, you're not driving me no matter what. My life is complicated but I really, really love it.”

“Yah, I won't be that bad.” Sungyeol elbowed him playfully. “After the BAR I'll start my lessons then.” He chuckled. “Hey, let's make a quick stop at your house.”

“Why?”

“To take that expensive camera I bought you. I didn't see you using yet and I kind of miss the way we used to take pictures to document our relationship.”

“I hadn't the mood before, but now... now I can go back to taking pictures.”

“Really? Let's do a pictorial today then.” Sungyeol suggested and his boyfriend chuckled.

“We can take a few pictures but I will not spend all my night taking pictures ok? Let's do something else.”

“But I want to. Please as a gift.” Sungyeol made puppy eyes.

“Weren't you supposed to be fed up with pictures after people take so many photos of you?” Myungsoo asked with an amused smile.

“Well, I can't do nudes if I'm working, it is against my principles. But if you decided to be my special photographer...." He used a lewd tone. "I might want to show skin.” He made a dramatic teasing pause. “All of it.”

“Don't turn me on right now. I can't go home with a boner... My parents will be horrified.” Myungsoo complained although he had a smirk on his face.

Soon after they stopped by Myungsoo home so the younger could grab the camera and a tripod he had, they drove back to their apartment. Much to Myungsoo surprise, Sungyeol had pre-cooked some food for them and they just need to heat it, and while they waited, Myungsoo started taking all kinds of pictures of them where they showed happiness doing simple things.

When they sat for dinner, they talked about silly things and Myungsoo scolded Sungyeol a bit for not letting him plan anything for his birthday until Sungyeol suddenly got serious.

“Sweetie... what do you want me to do about the apartment?”

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo furrowed his brows not really understanding his boyfriend.

“The apartment. The guests. You.” Sungyeol said not wanting to explain deeper. “You know that what I said today just made us get a limited amount of time to think things through.”

“I don't know. I don't want to tell them now.” Myungsoo confessed looking down at his food. “I kind of want to savor this moment a little more before telling them, I think we're not ready to tell them yet.”

“Ok, so nothing changed.” Sungyeol mumbled and, by the way he unfocused his eyes, Myungsoo inferred he was thinking deeply. “What do we do? I can't really tell them you're my roommate.”

“Yeah, it would be difficult to lie about being roommates without a bed. It is really complicated. Why did I do this to you?” Myungsoo mumbled regrettably but Sungyeol wasn't able to hear his last sentence.

“You're right.” The model agreed as he played with his food for a while as both of them thought about this problem. “There are some options.” Sungyeol spoke and Myungsoo focused his eyes on the model waiting for further enlightenment.

“1 - We can get rid of every trace of yours here. Your clothes, your toiletries, your books, the charger that you forgot last week. Everything. Pro: I can help you bring your things to your place, it doesn't need much lying. Con: It seems like a breakup, and I just wasted money on something that will not be done if we chose this option.

2 - We can leave your stuff where they are and face them now. Pros: Clean conscience. Cons: a lot of scolding, a lot of hate, hurt and everything. This is what I am capable of thinking right now if you thought about something else tell me.”

“This is unfair, I don't feel comfortable enough to tell them now and I shouldn't have to move my things considering that I am the owner of the apartment. I don't want to do that.” Myungsoo complained.

“I agree with you, it's unfair and I also don't want to remove either.. Gosh, can't we have a break?” Sungyeol pouted.

“Sometimes I just wish that they had some boundaries, so it would be easier for us.” Myungsoo huffed as he poked the meat in front of him with his chopsticks.

“Myungsoo that's it.” Sungyeol said with excitement all over his face.

“Huh?”

“Boundaries. We have to impose boundaries, like a fence in a big house so no one would trespass or those yellow tapes the police hangs in the crime scene.”

“Isn't it going to be difficult?” Myungsoo asked a little bit uncertain. “I mean, it would be fine if I had to say that because I never told them too much information about me, but you? You know the boys for some years already and you tell them almost everything.”

“Hmmm it is not going to be easy but I don't think it is going to be extremely hard either. My apartment was never our hang out point. Mainly because the majority lived in the same place and next to the best food source ever: Woohyun hyung mom. And have you been to Dongwoo hyung new place? Compared to me he lives on the other side of town. Hoya and Jongie apartment are more central for everybody. Sure they'll come over sometimes but if we establish a boundary and no one of us trespass we can do it.”

“And what are you going to do? Prohibit them from accessing some part of the apartment?” Myungsoo asked lifting a brow.

“That's exactly what I am going to do, I am going to lock our room.”

“Is it really going to work? They will surely ask why the door is locked." Myungsoo was uneasy.

“Myungsoo, they won't come inside even if I have to lie and say I am dating a celebrity and there is stuff that can give away her identity there.” Sungyeol assured confidently. “But you have to do your part too. Whine, bicker with me, fight with me and back Woohyun hyung up if you need to. They can't suspect that you have access to the room and instead of moving your things out we move your things inside. This way we'll keep the secret, I can do what I have in mind with all that I bought today too. Gosh, Myungsoo this is it, I am so happy that you gave me this idea, gosh, I love you so much.”

The model got up from his chair to hug and kiss his younger lover and they soon took that to the bed, but Sungyeol was so happy with the idea and in such innocent vibe that they decided to just drink some wine and make some plans for the future, like a trip together once Myungsoo graduated or something.

After they downed a bottle, they ended up cuddling up all night with Myungsoo just admiring his lover drunk happiness until they fell asleep. Sungyeol birthday that year was not the fanciest and he didn't celebrate with most of his loved ones, but he felt the happiest doing simple domestic things with his boyfriend, he was even able to forget that outside the apartment they had to restrict themselves. That night could have been seen as boring for anyone, but if they looked at the pictures they took that night they could only see the happiness on both boys eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A couple of days later their friends were all reunited on the cafeteria (aside Dongwoo that was working) with Woohyun actively coordinating Sungyeol and Sungjong birthday when Myungsoo came and sat up at the table to hear their conversation.

“Woohyun, why you're so keen on organizing Sungyeol birthday party if we're not even sure that we can go?” Sunggyu asked.

“Well, we'll find a way hyung. Besides, Sungyeol can't organize shit.” Woohyun answered casually.

“I can. You'll see my apartment so clean you'll take that back.” Sungyeol disagreed.

“Ok Sungyeol, as if I'd believe you're able to do that.” Hoya teased him.

“Hi, guys, what's up?” Myungsoo finally made himself known and they finally noticed his presence.

“Hi, Myungsoo, where were you?” Sunggyu asked.

“I forgot something in the car so I came back there to take it.”

“What is it?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“A pen drive.”

“I can't believe you forgot my birthday gift on the car. Thanks, you think a lot about me.” Sungyeol complained and just placed the palm of his hand up for Myungsoo to place the pen drive on it.

“You know this isn't your birthday gift.” Myungsoo rolled his eyes and placed the pen drive on Sungyeol hand. “I'll think about something to give you and buy yours and Sungjong together.”

“You better give me something good hyung. Clothes are preferable.” Sungjong half threatened half advised.

“What's inside?” Woohyun asked and both boys got silent for a minute as they thought about what to say, they couldn't say that inside the pen drive there were all photos they took together ever since they met.

“A movie.” Myungsoo tried to lie.

“A movie?” Hoya and Sungjong asked making suspicious eyes.

“Ok. You caught us, it's porn ok? It's porn.” Sungyeol lied and the other's eyes got big and started to make teasing smiles.

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo flushed beet red and complained loudly.

“What Myungsoo? We are both healthy males that need some distraction sometimes. Everybody here knows I watch.” Sungyeol said as if it wasn't a big deal, the model didn't seem to be ashamed of telling them that at all.

“And everybody knows he watches a lot.” Sungjong giggled.

“Oh my god, baby Myungsoo watches porn.” Sunggyu was pale.

“Hey, every male watched or will watch at some point in their life.” Hoya chastised Sunggyu.

“Yes, do you think that because Myungsoo is smart and handsome he can't watch porn? He does too, and he likes girls from all kinds of countries.” Sungyeol added for Myungsoo mortification.

“Omg, shut up Sungyeol.” Myungsoo complained more and hid his face in his hands.

“Myungsoo seems so human right now. huahuahuahuahua.” Woohyun laughed. “Look, look, he is embarrassed. Come on bro, we are men too, we do watch porn. Different kinds of course but still porn. Tell me, what country do you like the most?"

“I can't with these questions, I am out.” Myungsoo got up from his seat and made a way out of the cafeteria leaving his friends laughing at his behavior.

He was mad at Sungyeol, he would totally get back at him for that as soon as he had the chance. He wanted to scold his lover but Sungyeol had a schedule for the next days shooting some CFs and taking some pictures so he had to wait two days until he could finally go to the apartment and scold the model there.

“Lee Sungyeol!” He said angered when he came inside and Sungyeol came running out of the bedroom to greet him.

“Sweetie, you came! I missed you, why didn't you sent me any messages?” Sungyeol tried to kiss him.

“Because you didn't deserve, did you really need to say there was porn inside the pen drive?” Myungsoo complained, avoiding his boyfriend kiss.

“You're still hung up on that.” Sungyeol chuckled. “It was not a big deal.”

“Everybody heard. Do you know that a girl had the guts to ask me if there was any particular movie you liked so she could dress up like that for you? I wanted to die right there from anger and shame.”

“No girl will ever be like you, it doesn't matter how much they dress up.” Sungyeol assured him with an amused smile.

“That is not the point. I was so embarrassed. Even if we do watch porn this is not something we should go out saying out loud so anyone can hear.” The younger complained.

“OK, I apologize for my wrongdoings. I will not talk about porn, I will not think about porn, I will not watch porn ever again.” Sungyeol promised but Myungsoo couldn't take him seriously.

“I am not asking that just please don't spread such things, this is something private and I like to keep it like that.” Myungsoo still complained but Sungyeol noticed that half of his anger was already gone.

“I'm sorry, I totally forgot that you still had this shy side, it is totally my fault. Forgive me hum?” Sungyeol circled him in his arms but Myungsoo didn't return the hug. “Please.” Sungyeol asked and started to kiss Myungsoo face until the younger returned his kisses.

“I hate when you make me forgive you that fast.” Myungsoo whined but now he was not even a bit angered anymore.

“I just know how to deal with you better, it is not like I'm tricking you, I apologized sincerely and I will keep your concerns in mind. You know that later when you complain about something I do what you say.”

“I know ok, I know. Sorry for being like this, I feel as if I am unfair to you with so many demands.”

“Well, a person like you is high maintenance. I don't mind though." Sungyeol smiled and pecked him again. "Don't fret over, you're worth it and we are still adjusting.”

“Sorry for not sending messages, I thought you wouldn't have time to answer back, I thought you were busy.”

“I was, oh, how I was.” Sungyeol said tiredly. “I got home late and then I got concentrated on that thing I wanted to do and I spent all night up on that.” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly as he pulled away from his boyfriend. “At least I finished, wanna see?”

“Sure, I am really curious to see what you did with all that stuff.” Myungsoo said and the model grabbed his hand to pull him to their room.

“I put some in the living room because I didn't have any in my last apartment but the real deal is here.” Sungyeol stopped in front of their room door for a moment. “Close your eyes so I can place you in front of it.” Myungsoo was conducted by his boyfriend that made him sit on the bed right after. “You can open your eyes now.” Sungyeol ordered and anxiously waited for Myungsoo reaction. “What do you think?”

Myungsoo wandered his eyes through everything in front of him, taking in each detail of what he was seeing. His eyes started to water and he had an expression that Sungyeol couldn't quite understand. “What happened? You didn't like? If you didn't I can take it down.” The model said worried and a bit sad, he put such an effort on this, not only for him but to show Myungsoo how much he was loved.

“No, it's... it's quite the opposite. This has such a beautiful meaning. Look at this.” Myungsoo pointed his finger and Sungyeol smiled at what he was pointing.

“I chose the best ones, didn't I?” He asked now a bit proudly and Myungsoo nodded as his eyes wandered more. “This is the cheesiest thing I have ever done for anyone, but I wanted to make something so I could feel our love when you're not here since because now you only come to hang out on specific days.”

“I-I'm really touched. Will we be able to leave this up? Now that I have seen it I don't want to take it down.” Myungsoo asked his boyfriend as he wiped the tears in his eyes.

“Let's just think about this room as our love sanctuary, no one will enter here to bring problems to our relationship and we will keep all the problems outside when we are here together ok? I'll defend this with all I have. Ok?” Sungyeol said sincerely and Myungsoo couldn't form words for awhile, but when he did, he spoke something that he hadn't said for some time already.

“Yeollie, I love you.” Myungsoo blurted while he looked at Sungyeol with a loving gaze.

Sungyeol heart went from beating quietly from beating crazily in a blink of an eye. Only God knew how he was longing to hear that again from his lover. He was trying to earn the younger heart back at all costs since he came back, and even if they got together and were adjusting to each other a bit more smoothly, Myungsoo had yet to tell him that again. So nothing could make Sungyeol more happy at the moment when he heard Myungsoo telling him that and the younger looked at him lovingly again without any restrictions, he could only smile and return the words. “I love you too.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.” Woohyun smiled brightly and Sungyeol could see Sunggyu and Hoya beside him as they arrived together for the joint party he promised in his apartment.

“Hi, guys...” Sungyeol greeted but was cut off by Sunggyu impatient voice.

“Let me pass, I need to pee.” Sunggyu shoved Woohyun to the side and entered the apartment already searching for the bathroom.

“Where are the others?” Woohyun asked as he entered the apartment, looking around like a curious kid.

“Myungsoo offered Sungjong a ride and Dongwoo hyung is in the Subway?” The model answered not really sure as he closed the door after Hoya entered his apartment. “Why would he be on the subway? Doesn't he have a car?”

“I stole it.” Hoya explained calmly. “But it was Woohyun idea.” He added while he kicked his shoes off.

“Yeah, our recording session was postponed a few days because the producer got sick. We only got to know that when we arrived there so I came up with the brilliant idea of Hoya stealing Dongwoo car to pick us up.” Sungyeol nodded at that before Woohyun continued. “This is not the only brilliant thing that I came up with though.”

“Oh really?” Sungyeol asked in amusement. “I know that twinkle in your eyes buddy, tell me your new plan.”

“I don't want to be involved, where do I drop my games?” Hoya asked and Sungyeol pointed to the coffee table, so Hoya moved there to set it up everything besides Sungyeol own games.

“Oh Yeollie, you know me so well.” Woohyun beamed. “But Hoya, get your ass back here, you're joining this.”

“No. I got my head banged on the sand last time, I will not prank again.” Hoya said remembering the last time they decided to prank the old hamster.

“Not even if involves a surprise for Dongwoo?” Woohyun challenged mischievously and Hoya dropped whatever he was doing and turned around to face them.

“Speak.”

“Let's do a surprise birthday party for Dongwoo.” The younger trainee finally suggested.

“Are you freaking insane?” Hoya asked with one of his best judging faces. “Not that I don't want to do it but Yeol and I will be graduating, everybody has exams to take too, and you're doing whatever trainees do before debuting. When would we even have time?”

“This is why everyone will have to try their best to study beforehand, so on his birthday we are as carefree as we can be.” Woohyun answered as if it was the easiest thing to do. “So I thought we should call his parents because then we can secure good food too, not that my mom can't help or anything, she loves Dongwoo, but Dongwoo family seafood... it leaves my mouth salivating.” He finished with a dreamy expression.

“I don't agree with that, it's too easy and you already did for Myungsoo. We should challenge ourselves, do something different and with impact.” Sungyeol gave his two cents with an evil glint in his big eyes.

“So you have a better idea?” Hoya asked already forgetting about the busy end of the semester.

“Of course I have. You see, I have been thinking about this too and I came up with something.” The model announced proudly.

“Ohhh, spill, spill.” Woohyun got excited.

“Hold on.” Sungyeol lifted some cushions on the couch until he found a paper. “Here it is.” He passed to them and both boys joined their heads to read.

“Postgraduate program in Oxford... not bad.” Hoya said and grabbed the paper. “Now let me take a better look at this.”

“Hey, this is not the appropriate time to be thinking about studying.” Woohyun said as he stole the paper from Hoya's hands and shoved back to Sungyeol. “Care to explain?”

“Easy peasy. Remember when I said I was going to Japan? Do you remember how he was?”

“Don't let me remember that bad friend, I fought hyung because of you.” Woohyun whined.

“He cried.” Hoya answered Sungyeol question but had no idea what the model intended to do with that.

“Now you have your answer, let's get him emotional, let's make him cry.” Sungyeol suggested. “Let's make Hoya go study abroad too.”

“Oohhh. You're evil. I like you.” Woohyun eyes were sparkling with a similar evil glint now that he understood Sungyeol intentions.

“Are you insane?” Hoya repeated his judging face. “I have no means to support myself there, I barely understand English too, although I confess that this would look good on my CV and I need a good job.”

“Chill man, I have everything figured out. You won't actually go there. You're just going to pretend you're going.” Sungyeol explained as if the most obvious thing in the world, and it was, Hoya was just a bit slow sometimes when it came to Dongwoo related stuff.

“Ohh... man this get's better with every second.” Woohyun was holding on evil giggles by now as he rubbed his hands together.

“Hyung, everything you need to do is every now and then talk about this. He will not believe at first but if we convince Sungjong, and believe me I'll convince him, he will testify in your favor and bring his best puppy eyes to complain to Dongwoo.” The model explained softly as if he was explaining a five-year-old Daeyeol why monkeys didn't fly.

“And then at some point, you two cut communications and say that you're going there to finish the procedure and you'll miss his birthday and then BAM, surprise party with you holding the cake?” Woohyun added a new idea as he already read Sungyeol mind by now.

“Why do I have to do the difficult part? I don't know if I'll be able to lie to him.” Hoya fell face flat on the couch in what looked like the start of a tantrum.

“That's the point, Dongwoo knows you don't lie so he won't see this coming at all. And then, depending on his reactions we could go adjusting the plan along the way.” Woohyun said patting his friend back.

“See Woohyun hyung understands me very well.” Sungyeol said raising a fist and the younger trainee bumped fist against his.

“What about the others?” Hoya asked as he turned and sat on the couch.

“I don't think we should tell them.” Woohyun blurted out without thinking, he thought the others wouldn't carry out the plan very well.

“Why?” Hoya frowned.

“Hyung will not back us up, he might tell Dongwoo, it's better if we only let him in on the surprise party way later. And Myungsoo... Myungsoo is a person full of feelings, and I bet if you mention studying abroad he would give stronger reactions, if he goes overboard we tell him but we shouldn't let Sunggyu hyung know.” Sungyeol said as he thought about it.

“What shouldn't I know?” Sunggyu asked as he finally came out of the bathroom.

“Hyung why you took so long?” Woohyun asked as he tried to sound inconspicuous.

“I had trouble finding the flush button. Why everything works so strange in your bathroom? Geez.” The older complained.

“I said I had to change everything. You should have shouted for help, man. Don't you know how to deal with technology?” Sungyeol glared at him with eyes that said if you dare to leave your stuff without flushing you'd be dead.

“No, he is a grandpa.” Hoya said with a teasing smile.

“Shut up!” Sunggyu half yelled as he tried to avoid everyone's gazes, his toilet always had a button to flush, it wasn't something that he stuck out from the pipe and he had to pull down. Sunggyu was ready to say some profanities to his friends but they heard the doorbell at this very moment.

“Oh, it might be the others.” Sungyeol said as he rushed for the door. “Myungsoo!! Jongie!! Dongwoo hyung??!! You came!”

“Yeollieeee!” Dongwoo jumped on the model that fell with the heavy weight of his hyung.

“Of course I came it's my birthday, our birthday.” Sungjong said robotically as he judged Dongwoo. “Happy Birthday hyung. I bought a gift.” He added as he passed the two struggling hyungs and got inside to join the others.

“Make yourselves at home... Dongwoo hyung, can you release me?” Sungyeol whined as he tried to shove Dongwoo face off of him.

“Hyung, don't be like that, Hoya hyung might think you like Sungyeol better than him.” Myungsoo whispered at Dongwoo ears and that was enough for the excited hyung to get up laughing apologetic and then run to squeeze the others. The innocent boy didn't even know what was awaiting him.

Myungsoo offered a hand to Sungyeol, which the model accepted, and then pulled him up to his feet.

“Thank you, Myung.” Sungyeol thanked the younger patting his back but when he noticed that the boys were distracted by Dongwoo loudness he let his hand slide on the younger back until it found his butt, and with a soft squeeze he left Myungsoo with a shocked face to go host the party.

“So, guys what you think of my new realm?” He said opening his arms and twirling.

“It is still clean, are you sure you live here?” Sunggyu asked as his small eyes seemed to be looking everywhere since he lost his interest on a Hoya-hugging Dongwoo.

“Of course I am sure.” Sungyeol answered a bit offended. “I lived with three people in Japan, and believe me when I say my roommate had worse messy tendencies than me. I kind of learned to keep organized or else the kid would wear my used clothes if I left them laying around in the room. Hey, where are Woohyun and Sungjong?” Sungyeol explained and looked around then prayed that they didn't find the locked door yet.

“HYUUUUUUUUNGSSSS!” They heard Sungjong strident yell from the kitchen. “COME HERE! DONGWOO HYUNG, HOYA HYUNG, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!”

“Huaiahiahuiahiahuiha! Sungjong, your face is priceless!” They heard Woohyun not try to hold his laugh at all and decided to rush to the kitchen where they found a happy Sungjong hugging blissfully five to six packs of the Japanese snacks that Sungyeol loved.

“I want one, I want one, I NEED ONE!' Dongwoo shouted and pounced on Sungjong that avoided him and his hyung face hit the wall on his right, which made the trainee duo laugh hearty and Myungsoo let it out an amused chuckle.

“These are mine now.” The maknae growled lowly, very territorial of the newly found snacks.

“But I...” Dongwoo was cradling his nose when Hoya pointed to the opened cabinets.

“This is stacked everywhere. Here for you.” Hoya got a pack and threw to Dongwoo that promptly opened and started eating right away, that stuff was good and he always fought Sungjong for them. Before they didn't know where Sungyeol always found these stuff, but now that they knew he went to Japan on his secret trips they would be sure to eat it every time he brought some.

“My snacks.” Sungyeol mumbled sadly as he gave his goodbyes to the packages they found.

“Let them.” Myungsoo advised.

They decided that everyone should make Sungyeol snack stash disappear and they ate in the kitchen while talking about trivial stuff. Right after that, they moved to the living room so they could give Sungyeol and Sungjong gifts and both birthday boys were happily opening them while Woohyun called Hoya on the side.

“So, are you up for the prank?”

“I don't know.” Hoya seemed to be in doubt.

“Hoya, I'll give you half an hour to think, if you don't make an opportunity for the prank to start I will come up with one and you will be forced on doing.” Woohyun threatened with a fake smile and then turned to look at the boys that were now opening the gifts of the last dongsaeng/hyung.

Sungjong beamed at the fashionable shirt he got from Myungsoo but when Sungyeol opened his he seemed a bit disappointed.

“What it is?” Dongwoo asked curiously.

“A tie?' Sunggyu tilted his head to the side and let it out an amused chuckle.

“LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME.” Hoya rolled his eyes and Myungsoo looked to the ground seeming regretful of his choice of gift, by Sungyeol face the model didn't like this at all.

“I agree with you.” Woohyun joined Hoya on the eye roll. “This is like receiving socks on Christmas, not exciting at all, but hey, look on the positive side, it is not underwear and my gift is way better.” Woohyun added with a smug smile that was wiped off his face by a slap from Sunggyu on his nape.

“I am sorry. I thought of something nice really hard, but you all know him longer and... and... I don't quite understand Sungyeol brain fully so... and then he is going to graduate so I thought that I could give him something he could use when he became a lawyer, but I am a bit shortened on money right now...” Myungsoo tried to explain his choice though nothing he said right now would really explain the real reason for it.

“Hey don't be disheartened, I liked the tie, it is a beautiful black tie.” Sungyeol forced a smile.

“It is black hyung.” Sungjong said with a reproving face that could also be read as I-thought-I-raised-you-better-than-this.

“Which is ok for me to use. I'll have to look serious and I can't do that using colorful things every time.” Sungyeol defended Myungsoo gift with a fierce glare that shut the maknae up. “Your gift is nice Myungsoo, and considering everything, I am quite happy that you even bought a gift.”

“But you didn't like it.” Myungsoo whined.

“I did.” Sungyeol insisted, he didn't want to make his boyfriend sad.

“Enough with this drama. Let's just play ok?” Sunggyu ended with their soon to break bickering and they all started to discuss the games and rules they would have for the night.

Hoya and Dongwoo teamed against Sunggyu and Myungsoo on a Wii game that Hoya brought while the other three mocked the way they played.

“Hyung, Hoya and Dongwoo are pros, I am good but I am rusty, how about you stop dying and help me a little?' Myungsoo asked, begged, for Sunggyu to react with his character.

“Yah! You little, once I finish this fight, Imma fight your pretty face for real.” The oldest grumbled annoyed.

“You know what? Just die hyung, Moonsoo plays better than you with eyes closed and hands tied, I'll invite him next time.” Myungsoo rebelled and started attacking Sunggyu on the game much for Dongwoo and Hoya's delight.

Seeing that they were very concentrated on the game, the two evil minds of the room recruited the third one to the kitchen under the pretense of getting more Japanese snacks. Once they got there Sungyeol quickly closed the door and Woohyun jumped in front of the cabinets.

“What is happening?” The younger asked with narrowed suspicious eyes. “Move hyung, let me take the snacks.”

“No snacks, we have something else in mind for you.” Woohyun said with evil waves coming out form his body.

“I don't know what you're planning but I can scream louder than any fan girl that you'll ever know.”

“It is just a prank we want your help with. Hyung, just give him the rest of my snacks.” Sungyeol said as he came from behind and sat on a chair and forced Sungjong to sit beside him.

Woohyun threw a pack for him and sat. Only after Sungjong pushed a handful of snacks on his mouth he asked lazily. “Sho? Whast ish de pan?” He gulped the food in his mouth before continuing. “If it is hurting anyone, count me out.”

“Worry not, I learned my lesson.” Woohyun assured. “We are doing something lighthearted although still with impact.” He repeated Sungyeol earlier words. “We are going to prank Dongwoo but we need you participating actively. This is why we brought you here. The others can't know about it.”

“No hyung, you're not telling him things properly.” Sungyeol argued and the maknae turned to look at the model curiously, still munching on the snacks. “Hoya is the central part of the plan, Jong will confirm things, you and I are instigators, and Myungsoo is in charge of bad reactions, although he won't know that for now.”

“If everyone has a job on this what Sunggyu hyung is doing?” Sungjong asked as he shoved more food in his mouth while the two masterminds looked at each other in the eye before Woohyun came up with something.

“He is in charge of not spoiling the fun. If he knows right now he will tell Dongwoo so we will hold on telling him now. Once the prank has started and he sees that nobody is getting hurt he will probably let us be.” Sungyeol explained.

“Ok, so what's the plan? What do I have to do?” Sungjong became interested.

“Well... can you cry?” Woohyun asked not really sure if Sungjong was capable of producing tears, the last time he knew Sungjong cried was when he fought with Sungyeol.

“No, no, no, no. Lee Sungjong doesn't cry.” The maknae strongly opposed.

“Hyung, you're wasting our time. We should explain things quickly before the others notice us gone.” The model urged.

“Fine, here's the deal: Hoya will pretend he will study abroad once he finishes college here and this story will last until Dongwoo's birthday when Hoya will appear with a cake and then we will pop out from somewhere too.”

“Now you can choose what to do. You can pretend you already knew, you can pretend that you didn't know, you can pretend that Hoya consulted with you before, I don't know come up with something.” Sungyeol added.

Sungjong finally stopped eating as he thought about what they just told him before deciding against it. “Hyungs, this will hurt Dongwoo hyung feelings, he will be sad, I don't want him looking like that crazy hyung from two years ago.”

“That will not happen Jongie, it is Hoya we are talking about here. Don't you think that years of doing absolutely nothing wouldn't have broken Dongwoo heart by now? Hoya can't break Dongwoo heart and even if he gets mad, once Hoya apologizes he won't be anymore.” Woohyun explained as he asked himself why wasn't obvious for Sungjong.

“You have a point.” Sungjong agreed.

“You know what would be daebak?” Sungyeol asked dreamily. “If Hoya hyung confessed out of nowhere and his feelings were for real. That would be such a nice gift for Dongwoo hyung.”

“Are you a romantic now Yeol?” Woohyun laughed at him.

“Maybe.” The model answered enigmatically before Sungjong snapped his fingers together.

“That will never happen from Hoya hyung. Casting all the 'I like girls' part aside, I think if he were to love Dongwoo hyung, he would never confess. After years of analyzing I think he doesn't have the guts to ask a person out and confess. I am not sure if he even had his first kiss yet, he doesn't talk about things like that.” Sungjong said a bit disappointed with his own conclusion.

“Well, but I happened to see him kissing once.” Woohyun assured. “While we were in high school and..”

“What I was trying to say...” The maknae interrupted with an excited face. “Is that it might happen the other way around. Maybe if Dongwoo hyung thinks he will lose Hoya hyung, maybe he will want to confess.”

“No, I think this is too much, Hoya hyung might reject him and this is not meant for breaking Dongwoo hyung heart. Everything will be awkward after, don't you think we already had awkwardness enough within this group?” Sungyeol disapproved.

“I agree with Sungjong, we are going till the end with all we have.” Woohyun disagreed. “If Hoya doesn't reciprocate his feelings at least he will move on. Of course, there is going to be a period of grief but we are going to support him. And you...” Woohyun narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger to Sungyeol. “...should be the one asking yourself that. What was your problem with Myungsoo? I promise I won't leak to the others, so tell me, tell me, te-te-te-tell me.”

Before Sungyeol could shout a big fat no on Woohyun face the door opened and Myungsoo himself walked in.

“Guys, what are you doing locked up here? Come to the living room, Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs won and want to challenge other people and Sunggyu hyung is sulking and I think he needs someone coaxing him.”

“That's my cue.” Woohyun promptly got up and ran out of the kitchen in a blink of an eye.

“How many times I told Hoya hyung that he should let others have the pleasure to win at least once? I have to go there to teach him a lesson.” Sungjong said getting up to leave. “Hyung, just tell me when we are going to start later, ok?”

“It is going to start right away Jong, be prepared.”

“Omo!” Sungjong smiled. “Hahaha, can't wait for it.” The maknae rubbed his hands together in excitement before leaving the couple alone in the kitchen.

“What is going to start right away Yeol?” Myungsoo asked curiously as he got close but sat across Sungyeol, where Woohyun was before.

“Well...” Sungyeol tried to contain a devious smile. “I can't tell you yet.”

“Yeol, didn't we...” Myungsoo was ready to complain about a disappointed tone when his lover interrupted.

“Myungsoo, really...” Sungyeol dropped his voice and continued a bit frustrated. “Sometimes I have to come up with things that might help us directly or indirectly... just let me do the dirty work ok? I'll tell you soon enough when I get what I want from you.”

“What you want from me?” The younger asked puzzled.

“Do you know a saying that goes along the lines of if one believes his lies enough they'll become truths?”

“I might have heard, but what does that have anything to do with whatever is happening?”

“Well, they won't become truths but the others won't notice it is a lie. So just be yourself, and the moment you think I am a jerk please think that sometimes I have to resort to dirty tricks to uphold what we agreed ok?”

“Sungyeol...” Myungsoo voice came out low in as if he was warning the model but he was interrupted by some noise.

“Lee Sungyeol, Kim Myungsoo, you two come out of this kitchen right now!” They heard Sunggyu voice getting closer and soon after he appeared on the door. “You were not fighting again, were you?” He asked as his small eyes glaring at both.


	59. Yeoljong Party II - Prank first step - Tie II - Dongwoo resolve – New prank allies – Suspicious Sungjong - When will I met your mother?

 

 

“Hyung...” Sungyeol whined out of nowhere. “He is guilt tripping me.” Sungyeol pointed to his boyfriend like a wronged five-year-old child.

“Me?” Myungsoo pointed to himself with bewilderment in his face and Sunggyu looked with narrowed eyes from one to another.

“Yeah.. uhh... don't do this face, you were not like that...” Myungsoo shot him a sharp look and Sungyeol pretended to give up. “Fine, just get the ice cream in the fridge. My poor refrigerator will end the night empty.” Sungyeol pouted and got up to leave. “At least share ok?” With that, he left the two Kim's on the kitchen.

“So you were guilt-tripping him into giving you ice cream?” Sunggyu asked amused.

“Uh, I...” Myungsoo stuttered, not knowing how to come out of this one.

“Good job. He should hide no food from us.” Sunggyu walked to the fridge, got the ice cream and then started to look for spoons. Once he got six of them he walked back to the living room with Myungsoo following him. “Kids, look what baby guilty tripped Sungyeol into giving us.”

“Ice cream!” Dongwoo shouted excited, running up to him to get a spoon and soon enough everyone else circled Sunggyu and they rotated the bucket so everyone could scoop a bit.

“Where is my spoon?” Sungyeol looked at their hands to see if anyone was holding his.

“You don't deserve a spoon, you bad friend.” Sunggyu said as he indulged on the cold sweet taste on his tongue and Sungyeol pouted but soon enough Myungsoo spoon appeared in front of his face.

“Stop being a baby, I am done eating so if you don't mind...” Myungsoo said passing his barely used spoon and Sungyeol readily accepted, they shared much more than a spoon on this apartment anyway. By the time he tried to get some ice cream there was none left on the bucket and when he looked up, Sunggyu just burped in his face and then smirked.

“Oops.” The hamster said sarcastically.

“Eww.” Hoya and Sungjong said together with matching disgusted faces.

“Hyung!” The model complained pissed, throwing the spoon on the hamster.

“Hey!” The older male complained and Woohyun also said that as he was ready to fight in Sunggyu honor.

After that, a lot of bickering happened and Myungsoo just lets them be while he joined Dongwoo on a game. They competed excitedly but the loud general bickering that was happening even managed to muffle Dongwoo loud laugh or complaints.

The bucket flew at some point and fell on Woohyun pants, the melted ice cream dirtied them and he grunted but made a discreet beeline for the bathroom to try to clean it. He spent half an hour there, completely forgotten by his friends, and when he got out, he noticed the doors of the rooms were closed and that Sungyeol left open doors in his last apartment. This only did one thing: flare up his curiosity.

Woohyun placed his hand on the doorknob and pressed down and to the front to enter but nothing happened. “Huh? This is new.” He tried again just to be sure it was really locked when Sungyeol appeared out of nowhere giving him a fright.

“What are you doing here?” The model asked calmly although inside he was sweating like a pig.

“Man! Don't frighten me, I can't die before my debut! Better yet, I can't die before Sunggyu hyung dates me.” Sungyeol just rolled his eyes at his friend complaints. “Sungyeol why this door doesn't open?” The older asked once he calmed.

“It's off limits.” The model explained simply and tried to take the attention out of his room. “You can have a look on the other one, it is kind of an office.”

“Since when? Since when your room is off limits?” Woohyun asked puzzled and noticed Sungjong and Sunggyu arriving behind Sungyeol.

“Since now.” Sungyeol spoke coldly.

“Hey, come on we have been friends for some years already. Open up so we can see.” Sungjong butted in once he figured out what this was all about.

“No, I don't want to. You already saw my apartment, you won't get in and maculate where my magic happens.” Sungyeol said in a boring manner.

“Ewww.” The three shuddered as they thought about that.

“Besides, I shoved all my mess there since it's the first time you come here.”

“Since when do you think we bother with your dirty mess?” Woohyun crossed his arms in a challenging manner.

“I bother.” Sunggyu raised his hand.

“It doesn't count if it's you.” Sungjong spat at the oldest. “Clean tyrant, freak, nagger.”

“Just open up.” Woohyun tried again.

“No.” Sungyeol was resolute.

“Guys grab him, I'll search for the key in his pockets.” The younger trainee ordered and was ready to search Sungyeol pockets when the soon-to-be lawyer spoke again.

“I'll place the key on my underwear, who wants to be sued for sexual assault? Must I remember that this makes any career a goner?” Sungyeol crossed his long arms over his chest and stood there coolly waiting for the first one to make a move but none of them moved an inch.

“Heyy, you're too much.” Sungjong complained.

“Sungyeol what are you're hiding? Just say it, bro, we will not judge.” Woohyun assured but the other two Sung brothers made faces as if they didn't guarantee that.

“What could I hide? I just think as we grow older we shouldn't be too free and respect each other privacy.”

“This sounds suspicious.” Sungjong narrowed his big eyes.

“Because it is.” Woohyun agreed.

“Now that Sungyeol mentioned privacy, I happened to remember that someone broke my doorknob so I can't close it anymore and now appears uninvited in my room every time.” Sunggyu glared at Woohyun and Sungyeol just happened to think he found himself a strong ally.

“Hyung~.” The younger whined feeling wronged while Sungjong watched them amused.

“What? You broke the lock Woohyun, how could you do that?” Sunggyu asked as if he was still in disbelief over that.

“Well, I...”

“Guys, let's go back to the living room, Hoya wants to announce something.” Sungyeol changed the subject before Sunggyu and Woohyun could fight and that interested Woohyun and Sungjong very much.

“Yes, that!” Woohyun cheered. “Let's go, I want to see this.” The younger trainee smiled brightly and started to move to the living room.

“Huh? Did he get a girlfriend or something?” Sunggyu asked confusedly as he followed him.

“Nobody knows hyung. Not even I.” Sungjong answered following the other two and Sungyeol sighed relieved and followed right after.

“Hoyaaaaaaa! You said you wanted to announce something right?” Woohyun grabbed the others attention as he sat like a well-behaved kid on the ground to wait to use his acting hidden skills.

“Hum? Announcement?” Dongwoo looked at Hoya confusedly as he paused the game to give him his undivided attention and the Busan friend felt his mouth becoming dry. He totally forgot that Woohyun gave him a time limit to decide if he would join the prank out of his own free will or not.

“Yeah... it is kind of a delicate topic.” Hoya mumbled looking from Dongwoo to Myungsoo to Sungyeol and finished with a glare to Woohyun.

“You can tell us, we are going to help you in any way. Are you in need of money, because if you need I can...” Dongwoo was about to offer him help but was cut off before he could further elaborate.

“No Dongwoo, it is not money.”

“Do you want your graduating favor now? I can help with your thesis.” Dongwoo asked again and everyone looked between themselves as if asking what they were talking about.

“It is not that either.” Hoya said moving stiffly on the ground until he managed to pick the flier Sungyeol gave him some hours before. “Here.” He handed to Dongwoo that started reading with confusion all over his face while Hoya's heart was already aching to see that.

“What it is?” Sunggyu asked impatiently from his spot.

“I am thinking about furthering my studies in England after I graduate here.” Hoya finally mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“Hyung, how can this be? You haven't spoken a thing with me yet.” Sungjong pouted and crossed his arms showing hurt in his eyes, damn the maknae knew how to act.

“I...I took the decision some days ago but I wanted to tell things before...” Hoya looked embarrassed as he observed his friends reactions, Myungsoo was especially having a hard time to keep his composure and not look angry and sad.

“Ok, ok, I am to blame.” Sungyeol threw his hands up in the air. “But see how difficult it was for me?”

“For you? What about people that were here? Asshole.” Myungsoo growled lowly but Woohyun still managed to hear.

“Yeah, asshole. Bad friend. Betrayer brrrr.” Woohyun instigated.

“I don't understand why we haven't talked about this before, I am your best friend...” The second oldest hyung seemed a loss for words. “Tell me it isn't the truth.” Dongwoo asked and prayed in his mind that that was a prank or else he would have to make Hoya change his mind.

“Sorry, if this makes everyone remembers what Sungyeol did but this is exactly the reason why I wanted to tell you guys beforehand, so you would get used to the idea.” Hoya said guiltily but no one couldn't say he was lying.

“See what's the right thing to do?” Myungsoo complained to Sungyeol again. “You have no consideration for people that like you.”

“But Myungsoo...” Sungyeol was ready to explain for the umpteenth time about his choices again and beg for Myungsoo forgiveness for reliving that, but Sunggyu interfered after he managed to steal the paper from Dongwoo hands and examine things closely.

“This seems legit. Are you really going to try to go to Oxford? Damn, I can't believe I have such a smart friend.”

“Well, I still might not pass the examinations.” Hoya offered, if anything goes wrong he could say to Dongwoo that he didn't pass and just forget about all this shit, though he was surprised that the older was not crying yet.

Sungjong sighed heavily. “Hyung, I'll miss you, but I don't think you can make your parents even more proud of you.”

Dongwoo looked down to the ground as he thought about that. Now that Sungjong threw Hoya's parents in the middle of it, it would be difficult to make such a filial person like Hoya forget about that. He would have to come up with a strong plan.

“If it this would be good for your dreams maybe you should go for it. Look at us...” Woohyun pointed between himself and Sunggyu. "We did everything and we are finally getting there so even if you are not fluent in English I think you should try.” Woohyun said supportively.

“Hyung, just be sure you'll be around nice people ok? It can be really, really lonely, even if you call.” Sungyeol advised. “And to think you will be there twice the amount of time that I stayed in Japan.” He sighed deeply. “I miss you already.”

Dongwoo was biting his lips now and his eyes were producing tears. Myungsoo elbowed Sungyeol stomach violently and then turned his attention to the almost crying hyung. “Dongwoo hyung are you ok? Do you want a hug?” Dongwoo just shook his head no. “I don't think I am in a position to advise but... I can listen.” The younger offered and the others were relieved that he just said that, they thought ignoring was no solution for anything.

“Hoya, can you please return my keys? I want to go home.” The gray-haired hyung asked softly in a shaky voice.

“I'll drive you.” Hoya was about to get up but Dongwoo stopped him.

“No. I can drive by myself.” The silliest hyung voice was cold and firm now. He didn't want Hoya around him this minute, he wanted to think until he found a solution, something that made Hoya stay in Korea. “I want to be alone.”

“Dongwoo-ah, maybe you shouldn't be alone until you reach your place. If you want, hyung can drive you there and then I can go by taxi to my dorm.” Sunggyu offered.

“Thank you but no. I have a lot to think about and I rather do that alone.” Dongwoo said as he grabbed the keys Hoya just gave him and got up to put his shoes on.

“Hyung, are you sure you're ok? When you're this serious it is weird.” Sungjong asked with concern.

“I am, all I need to do is to solve this problem and everything will be alright again.” Dongwoo assured them.

“Problem?” Woohyun tilted his head to the side, faking puzzlement.

“Yeah, Hoya going to England to study right? Pffff... this is a problem we need to solve, he needs....”

“Yes, right, to study English.” Woohyun said with a face that said he just understood everything and Dongwoo looked back at him as if his cousin grew another head.

“No. Hoya won't go, and I'll find a way for that, or else I am not called Jang Dongwoo.” He said confidently and the guys frowned at that.

“Dongwoo-ah, it is excellent for my CV, I might land a job in Microsoft, Google or Facebook after that.” Hoya tried to convince him not to be too upset.

“I SAID YOU WON'T GO!” Dongwoo shouted and Myungsoo shivered, making both Sungyeol and Sunggyu each catch one of Myungsoo hands and pat him, he didn't handle screams that well. “Good night guys, good night Hoya, next time I see you, you better have changed your mind or else...” With that, he left the apartment and the other guys felt like the party is over.

“The fuck was that?” Sunggyu asked surprised with Dongwoo behavior.

“Well, he didn't cry, right? This is good right?” Woohyun turned to ask Sungyeol and the model dropped Myungsoo hand fast.

“Yeah. He reacted better than I thought considering the news … well, I don't know” Sungyeol shrugged.

“Well, what if I decide to really do this? I can't stay beside Dongwoo just because he wants. I have a life, I should be the one to choose what I need. Right, Sungyeol?” Hoya asked the model but every single one of them looked at him with faces that told him that they didn't believe that. “I can be without Dongwoo and he can be without me. He will learn that.”

“Yeah, right. This doesn't happen in real life.” Sungyeol mumbled thinking about him and Myungsoo when he received another elbow on his sides from the said boy.

“Hyung, you'll hurt him.” Myungsoo spoke quietly once he looked at Hoya.

“How would you know?” Hoya asked suspiciously.

 _Out of experience. “_ I just know.” Myungsoo answered.

“Just wait for the news to sink and talk to him again, he will come around. We all did for Sungyeol right?” Sunggyu suggested.

“We all...” Woohyun scoffed and Sungyeol head snapped glaring at him and Sungjong had to butt in.

“There's no mood for continuing the party. Let's just go home.” He started to gather his presents as Hoya did the same with his games and the ones that Dongwoo left.

“Myungsoo, bro can we get a ride?” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly, he was in no mood to walk to the subway station.

“Sure, maybe I should drop everyone on the subway.” Myungsoo agreed.

“Yes, because I am not taking all of these things by myself. Help me carry the console, I will take the games and when I get home I sort them out.” Hoya ordered Woohyun that moved to help him.

They all gathered his stuff and Sunggyu made a last stop in the bathroom while Hoya, Sungjong, and Woohyun said their goodbyes and waited for him on the elevator while Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol with narrowed eyes on the door.

“What?” Sungyeol asked puzzled.

“Nothing...” Myungsoo said seriously. “I'm just thinking if I really want to understand your mind completely.”

“My mind is awesome ok? I am not a book genius like you but I also have my strong points. You already learned and will learn a lot more from it.”

“Well, you...”

“Myungsoo-ah, call hyung.” Woohyun shouted from the elevator impatiently.

“No need, I'm here. See ya Sungyeol.” Sunggyu said as he patted Sungyeol back and grabbed Myungsoo wrist to drag him to the elevator.

“Bye Myungsoo, bye hyung.” Sungyeol waved the two from his spot.

“Bye!” Sunggyu half-yelled.

“Sungyeol, I'll exchange my present, don't worry you'll like it next time.” Myungsoo tried to say as Sunggyu was trying to push him inside the elevator.

“I liked.” Sungyeol disagreed for the umpteenth time that night. “Just go.”

With that, his friends closed the door of the elevator and Sungyeol got back inside, directly to pick up the presents he received and take them to his room. He made sure to find a place for each of them.

He took another look at Myungsoo gift. A tie. It is true, he liked, but he expected something else like a box full of his favorite pastries from that bakery he and Myungsoo frequent so much that they befriended the owner. It could be clothes too, Myungsoo had a good taste for clothes, he was even wearing colors lately. Or maybe a different game than Dongwoo or Hoya gave him or the latest album of his favorite band... or something that he at least could use immediately. He was sure he was going to forget to use this tie later and Myungsoo would get mad at him.

He sighed and placed the small box on its closet before going to bed to think about tonight events. The thought that he and Woohyun thinking alike made him smile and at the same time scared him. He was lucky that Woohyun suggested something similar to what he was thinking, they came with the best ideas ever when they teamed. To think that they conjured a plan that quickly and got most people involved was an achievement per se.

On the other hand Woohyun was stubborn as hell and if it wasn't for Dongwoo's prank he wouldn't be able to take Woohyun and Sungjong attention from his locked door. He sighed deeply again. Every time he had visits he would have to put an extra effort to make everyone concentrated on something else until they got used to the locked door, but at least today everything went well. He didn't want to show what was inside his room, it was too personal and full of meaning that he only wanted to share with his other half. Not to mention that Myungsoo had a lot of stuff there too.

But enough with this. Dongwoo prank first step killed the mood for their party and that left him with extra time in his hands, better start writing some more of his thesis so he could invite Myungsoo for a date tomorrow. That thought left him motivated so he quickly started typing and forgot totally about cleaning the living room and the kitchen, that could wait anyway. He didn't get to go too far with his writing because distraction came in the form of Kim Myungsoo around an hour later.

“Hey!” Myungsoo called as he walked inside the room quietly and Sungyeol looked at him.

“Oh, you came back.” The model smiled and quickly saved his file before placing the laptop on the bedside table. “Did you see that I managed to keep the curious ones away from our bedroom?” The model asked as if he was waiting to be complimented.

“Yeah, you did great, though I don't know how you were able to.” Myungsoo smiled as he sat on the bed next to the model feet.

“That's a secret for now, but I'll let you in on this later. Did you come back to sleep with me? Because I swear I can cuddle all night if you want me as an apology for you remembering our bad moments.” The model offered and hoped Myungsoo would like that idea.

“Actually, I came because of the gift.” He said and Sungyeol face fell. “I come to pick up so I can exchange for something that you will surely like.”

Sungyeol groaned at that. “Myungsoo how many times I have to tell you today that I liked the tie?”

“I know you expected something else, although I don't know what you expected.” Myungsoo insisted.

“I liked that tie, it is totally my style, I just was expecting something I could use right away, it will take some months before I have to suit myself up.”

“But you can use it right away.” Myungsoo continued like Sungyeol haven't said a thing before.

“Fine, Myungsoo, fine. I'll put that tie now so you can see me wearing, will that satisfy you?” Sungyeol got up from the bed and moved to put the damn tie so Myungsoo could shut up about it.

“Of course it will, but I want to give you something else.” Myungsoo said as he followed the model with his eyes.

“No, the tie is mine now, I liked and it is not going anywhere.” Sungyeol complained with a pout as he turned to Myungsoo already tying the said tie.

“Sungyeol.” Myungsoo said as he got up and stood in front of the model. “I didn't give you that tie for you to use at work. You seem to be not thinking about everything we could do with this.” He trailed his fingers over the fabric of the tie and Sungyeol blinked confusedly. “I know you liked the tie, but still you didn't give me the reaction I wanted, so I am going to 'exchange' the gift.” Myungsoo made air quotes. “The tie was never the gift anyway, I couldn't give you something that could give away what I had in mind in front of the others.”

“Ooooh.” Sungyeol seemed to understand now. So Myungsoo wanted to give him something more exciting and probably related to their relationship, that's why he had to pretend in front of the guys by giving him a boring gift. “What's my gift then?”

“Can't you imagine? I thought you might be thinking about the same things since you patted my butt earlier. ” Myungsoo said huskily as he ran a hand on Sungyeol chest and looked at the model eyes with eyes that said he was up for no good and a smirk on his sinful lips.

“Humm... Then...” Sungyeol got the message and was about to take the tie out of his neck when Myungsoo stopped him.

“Silly, why do you think I gave you this?”

“What?” Sungyeol was surprised when Myungsoo pulled his tie until the model fell on the bed over the younger and he felt Myungsoo legs quickly hook around his waist. “Oh my...” He was shut up by a passionate kiss.

When they parted for air, Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo surprised as the younger continued with a smug smile on his face, he licked his lips just because he knew that drove Sungyeol over the edge 99% of the time. “You little...” It seemed like Sungyeol was scolding but his face said otherwise, he was pleased with that outcome.

“Right?” The younger chuckled then pulled the tie even more so he could whisper on the model ear. “I want to make you forget about the typical way you can use a tie, and from here on, every time you look at one, you think of ways of using on me.” This time Sungyeol reaction was up to his standards and he felt the model getting hard against him.

“Gosh Myungsoo, don't do these kinds of things, you know I like when you handle me like that.”

“I know, but you're the birthday boy, you get to top today. So..” Myungsoo released Sungyeol and crossed his wrists above his head. “What do you think?” Myungsoo said with a voice an octave low and felt Sungyeol fully hard against him.

“Fuck... fuck... fuck...” Sungyeol said before kissing Myungsoo and reaching one of his long arms to fumble with the bed side table drawers as he looked for lube. By his lover eyes he knew the younger was going to make this night very pleasurable and long.

__________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“OHMY GAWWWWWD. Huahuahuahuahauhahauhahauuhauhauauah.” Woohyun laughed and spazzed in bliss. “NO WAAAAAAAAY.”

“KyaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.” Sungjong joined him as Dongwoo had his jaw hung low in disbelief and Hoya looked between the doctor and the lawyer judging them heavily as the two blushed and stopped the story there. Sunggyu glared at the couple and then looked at Woohyun with a sour face.

“HAHAHAHA, Sunggyu hyung used the bathroom first.” Hoya laughed along with the two others after he remembered that detail, anything to not think too much about Myungsoo and Sungyeol sexual adventures.

“YAH! Stop that.” He scolded but the younger singer just tugged his sleeve excitedly.

“Hyung, forget about the bathroom, this gave me an idea. There was this fan fiction that you and I took a tie and...” The younger trainee was talking excitedly only to hear an enraged hamster cut him off.

“NAM WOOHYUN, STOP WITH THE FANFICTIONS!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of September was chaos and only one word could define hell on earth at the moment: Midterms. Sungyeol had some jobs around that time and unfortunately, they had to cancel their therapy for two weeks, not that Myungsoo minded, but he was a bit sad about that, he thought that the therapy was bringing results and Myungsoo seemed to be more at ease with every day.

When midterms were over everybody was making their own plans to chill. Sunggyu and Woohyun wouldn't have time for that so they decided to concentrate on the process of recording as many songs as they could until the company decided which one they wanted to use for their debut. Myungsoo and Sungyeol decided to spend their time cuddling on their couch after they came out of their therapy session. Sungjong also had plans with someone he refused to say who (his lover).

In the middle of it all, Hoya had nothing to do because his usual partner in crime was giving him the cold shoulder since Sungjong party. Much to his surprise and relief Dongwoo was waiting for him in front of his class when he got out to have lunch with the boys that day. He was about to get happy and give him a hug but the dino-like boy got straight to the point and tried to talk him out of going to England. He growled and tried to avoid him, he didn't want to keep lying, but if he didn't do that, not only he wouldn't be able to give his best friend a surprise party but Woohyun would lash out on him and, if he remembered correctly from their soccer days, Woohyun could be scary when he wanted.

“Hoyaaaaa please. Listen to me!” Dongwoo pleaded as he tried to follow Hoya around the college halls, trying to match the other quick steps.

“No, Dongwoo!” The Busan boy seemed firm in his stance and kept walking fast and tried to lose his friend.

“I don’t understand why you can't spare me a minute.” Dongwoo argued.

“Because I already know what you want to talk about and I have to eat and rush to have a talk with my professor.” Hoya explained for the umpteenth time, why Dongwoo was being so insistent? “I already sent my papers and the process already started.” He said as he opened the door of the cafeteria and went straight to their usual table.

“What? No, you traitor!“ Dongwoo complained as he and Hoya sat on the group usual table that day.

“Dongwoo, not that I am not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?” Woohyun asked with a smile.

“Hi, guys. I came to have lunch with you.” Dongwoo smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Really?” Sunggyu asked with a glint of tease in his eyes, of course, that was not the main reason for his dongsaeng being there. “So you decided to appear after almost a month out of nowhere to simply have a lunch with us?”

“Not us, Hocousin.” Sungjong added and Hoya turned to the maknae with raised brows and Dongwoo cheeks got warm.

“Don’t talk like that, Jongie, I love you all the same.” The gray-haired boy tried to lie but couldn’t fool anyone, anyone but Hoya, that really believed what he was saying. “Sorry, for not appearing, I was just a bit down and-and since I know Jongie doesn't like to see us in a zombie state I deemed I wasn't a good company for anybody.” Dongwoo explained a little awkward. “After that, you were in Midterms mode and I decided to just wait.”

“Don't be too hard on yourself, I understand, you were surprised, right? I feel you.” Myungsoo assured his hyung with a half hug.

“Thanks, Myung.” Dongwoo gave him a half smile.

“But Dongwoo, you should have warned us that you were coming so we could have come up with some lie to the company to stay a bit more with you. Unfortunately, we are going to be leaving here soon for dance practice and then later we are going to the studio.” Woohyun explained with an apologetic expression.

“Ooh, don’t worry, I’ll soon have to go back to work anyway. I just came really quick because I’m on a mission.” Dongwoo said determinedly.

“Mission?” Sungyeol asked curiously. “What kind of mission?”

“I’ll tell you but you have to help me.” The boys sat upright on their sits to pay attention to whatever Dongwoo wanted to talk about so the gray haired boy started explaining. “So my mission is: stop Hoya from going to England.”

Sunggyu just blinked as if he was not understanding, Sungyeol and Sungjong turned their heads to the other side to stop a smile from appearing, Myungsoo rubbed a hand on his hyung back, Hoya bit his lip in guilt and Woohyun as always couldn’t hold himself and laugh at his cousin's face.

“Hyunnie, I am very serious.” Dongwoo pouted.

“I know. And because of that, you look cute, I want to hug you.” Woohyun said and threw some hearts to Dongwoo that pretended to caught with his hands.

“And how do you intend on doing that? Hoya hyung doesn’t seem to be changing his mind anytime soon.” Sungjong asked although he still fought a smile.

“You guys know I am working at Samsung right? I have been talking about Hoya since I entered there and they know by now that Hoya is a very competent person.” Dongwoo started explaining his plan.

“Well, thank you.” Hoya smirked cockily and the others rolled their eyes.

“So humble~.” Sunggyu teased him.

“I really am good. You talk as if you were not like: 'I am a singing prodigy, I am that good.'” Hoya tried to imitate Sunggyu slight high pitched tone.

“It’s hard work you twat. I wasn’t born knowing how to sing. By now I can sing and even rap your silly hip-hop stuff.” Sunggyu said with a glare and threw a used napkin at Hoya.

“I’ll have to back up hyung on that.” Woohyun added but cracked at the thought of rapper Sunggyu. “It is so funny though.”

“Yah!” The hamster complained shoving Woohyun on his sides.

“Guys focus on the mission.” They all looked back at Dongwoo so he could continue. “So I heard they will start searching for new people soon. Working there is great, it has a very good salary and according to how we progress in our career we will get raises and the work environment is really good, I can pick him up home and take him to work with me and then I can drop him off.” Then he turned to look at the said boy. “What do you think? You can still work on a big company without having to go to England.”

Hoya moved his eyes from Dongwoo to Woohyun and Sungyeol glaring at them both, that was a really nice job opportunity he could be missing. “When... when it is the interview?”

“At the end of November, I think. You can focus on finishing your thesis before that.” Dongwoo answered cheerfully, thinking he caught Hoya's interest but Woohyun promptly kicked the Busan boy shin under the table and made a sharp warning glare at him.

“Well, I can't go.” Hoya said reluctantly. “I want to further my studies in England and by that time I think I may even have to pay a visit to my future University to finish my entrance procedure.”

Dongwoo turned his attention from Hoya to the others and threw them his best puppy eyes. “Please, convince him, please!” Dongwoo pleaded and the three other boys looked from him to Hoya that winked at them.

“Hyung, you should be a bit more supportive. It isn't gonna be easy to be there alone so you should make his choice a bit easy, it is his future we are talking about. What if he scores the scholarship he is aiming for?” Sungyeol said.

“Nooooo!” Dongwoo whined. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Hyung is right, besides a master is two years, less if he could finish earlier. He will be back in no time.” Woohyun added and Sunggyu looked suspiciously between Sungyeol and his fellow trainee, why they were being so insistent?

“Nooo, it’s too long. It’s double the time Sungyeollie took. No, definitely no.” Dongwoo shook his head violently.

“Who said I will go back? After my master, I intend to send my CV to big companies like Google, Facebook, and Microsoft.” Hoya meant to be firm but his voice quivered a bit, although Dongwoo didn't seem to notice.

“Why you’re acting like that? Do you want to break our bond apart?” Dongwoo shoved Hoya's shoulder and turned to the others with a desperate tone on his voice. “He will be on the other side of the world, how can you back him up?”

“Hyung, it’s his dream. You should back him up like a good friend that you are. Why are you acting like that? You can always go visit him. Your payment is good isn’t?” Sungjong asked a bit nonchalant.

“Yeah, Dongwoo, be happy for him, besides his parents don’t mind if he gets a blonde wife there.” Woohyun scolded and looked at Hoya. “Buddy, if you learn a new trick with the blonde ladies you have to tell me, I might put to use someday.” Woohyun gave the final blow and Dongwoo eyes started to water as he stood in silence looking back at him.

“As if you will Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu reacted first as he flicked his friend forehead. “Debuting remember?”

“How can you, from all people, tell me that?” Dongwoo said as he looked really sad and Woohyun for a minute was guilty.

“Am I missing something?” Hoya asked looking between Dongwoo and Woohyun with raised brows. But the oldest just ignored him.

“Please guys, help me convince him to stay.” Dongwoo pleaded.

“Hyung… if Hoya hyung really wants to go, there’s nothing you can do to stop him. You either get happy for him but miss him or you get sad because he is gone and miss him the same way.” Myungsoo gave his input and everyone looked at him and wondered if what he just said had anything to do with his fight with Sungyeol last year.

“Did you missed me?” Sungyeol asked with earnest eyes.

“No, I hated you from the bottom of my heart, you know why.” Myungsoo spat with a bit of anger in his voice but underneath the table, he put his hand over Sungyeol hand and that said otherwise. “Besides I was talking from Dongwoo hyung point of view, not mine.”

Sungyeol turned his palm up and interlaced his fingers with Myungsoo’s before joining on the acting. He rolled his eyes. “I say that if Hoya hyung intends to keep our friendship he will keep talking to us. It worked for me, so it can also work for him.”

“Let's just go spend our vacations with him there, that way we can see him, and when he comes back to see his family we could see him too.” Sungjong suggested and Dongwoo was already on the verge of tears looking down at his lap.

He stayed a bit like that as the others looked at him worriedly or threw accusing gazes to each other until the gray-haired boy finally reacted.

“You know what? I have to go back to work. I’ll see you guys later.” Dongwoo got up from the table and turned to leave, not giving them the hugs and squeezes he usually gave as he was saying his goodbyes.

After he was a good distance Woohyun, Hoya, Sungjong, and Sungyeol sighed relieved and Hoya banged his head on the table. “Why this has to be so hard?” Hoya complained and Sunggyu eyes doubled its size as he caught up on what they were doing.

“Guys, this is so wrong, can't you see how he is in conflict? Whose idea it was?” Sunggyu chastised and demanded in anger and Hoya lift his hand to point at Woohyun. “NAM WOOHYUN! Do you never get tired of doing these things?”

“What it is happening?” Myungsoo asked as he looked everywhere but didn't get what they were talking about.

“What? NO!” Woohyun lift his hands on surrender manner, he didn't want to fight with Sunggyu right now. “My idea was a surprise birthday just like we did for Myungsoo, the story about Hoya going abroad was on Sungyeol.”

“Sungyeol?” Myungsoo asked to be enlightened and the model was ready to explain but Sunggyu was faster.

“Can't you see? They are pranking him.” Sunggyu accused and shook his head in disapproval. “And they kept you and me out of it.”

“Pranking? So Hoya hyung isn't going to England?” He asked innocently.

“No hyung, he is not, Hoya hyung barely speaks some words in English and he doesn't have the means to support himself for two years there.” Sungjong did the favor to explain.

“Then you were just using my reactions asshole?” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol with some force and Sungyeol fell on his butt, much for the cafeteria surprise but the model quickly got up patted his pants and sat normally on the bench as if nothing had happened. Their friends looked at them weirdly but Woohyun grabbed their attention.

“Well, we did that because we knew how you'd react.” Woohyun pointed out. “I know he's going to be sad about that but when Hoya hands him the cake on his birthday and says he isn't going to England, he is going to cry out of happiness. He will be happy that we took the time to spend time with him and make him a surprise. I know Dongwoo, he is gonna be touched.” Woohyun explained and Sunggyu got himself thinking deeply.

“Guys, I don’t think I can do this anymore. His sad face is breaking my heart.” Hoya said frustrated running a hand through his hair.

“Stop being a sissy hyung.” Sungjong teased him. “We still have a month and a half to go.”

“You won’t back out now Lee Howon, you’re the crucial part of the plan.” Woohyun said in a threatening tone.

“But he is believing too hard and that job proposal is really good.” Hoya argued.

“Well, he said it is in November right? You can still go if it is after Dongwoo hyung birthday, or you could just go but be careful to not be seen by him when you go there.” Sungjong offered.

“Fine.” Hoya agreed tiredly and Myungsoo butted in right after.

“Can I join on the pranking?” Myungsoo asked with a more excited tone, forgetting that was Sungyeol the mastermind that made the plan that made him remember bad moments between them, after all, Sungyeol kind of had warned him before.

“You really want to join this Myungsoo? I can't believe.” Sunggyu made a disappointed face.

“Well, I never pranked a friend, I have never organized a surprise birthday party to anyone too and if there is someone that deserves such an expression of love, this person is surely Dongwoo hyung.” He argued.

“Way to go!” Sungjong cheered.

“See hyung, even Myungsoo is joining, if you don't want to help please just keep your mouth shut.” Sungyeol pleaded.

“Fine.” He let it out a heavy sigh as he let himself be convinced. “How are you guys thinking on doing this birthday party?”

“A week or two before Hoya will disappear and we will keep Dongwoo from finding him and say that he already went to England or something like that, and then on his birthday we are going to say Hoya failed on getting back in time for his party and when he less expect Hoya will appear with the cake.” Woohyun explained excitedly his marvelous plan.

“It sounds a very thought up thing. But isn't this prank too long?” Myungsoo asked with his raised brows.

“Of course it is. It’s the combined result of Sungyeol and my genius brains.” Woohyun said proudly and Sunggyu, Hoya, and Sungjong rolled their eyes. “I know it is too long for a prank, but it wouldn’t be believable if we didn’t start the preparations around Sungyeol and Sungjong birthdays. Or else something like what Sungyeol did would happen and Dongwoo heart would literally break and he would transform himself in a puddle of tears.”

“Let's not remember that.” Sungyeol tried to keep them from talking about that, maybe that could put all of their therapy down if Myungsoo suddenly got mad because of that again.

“Hyung, do you think you can lie a bit and help us? It is easier now because Hoya and Dongwoo are spending more time apart.” Sungjong asked tentatively.

“I can. You’d be surprised on how good I am.” Myungsoo said confidently.

“Myungsoo…” Sunggyu warned.

“What hyung?” Myungsoo blinked innocently while Sunggyu glared at him, the oldest thought he was referring to the secret about being in the same family, and he didn't want even a hint about that yet.

“Nothing.” He decided to let it go. “Ok, we'll do this, but if it gets too much for Dongwoo I will find out and you're all are done for.” Sunggyu threatened then got up to leave. “I'll go do my assignments while I wait for my manager.”

“If he bangs my head again, I'll bang yours.” Hoya glared too and then got up to leave the cafeteria just like the old hamster did.

“Boohooo.” Woohyun didn't believe Hoya was able to do that but the other boy didn't hear.

“Why Sunggyu hyung is being so protective of Dongwoo hyung? I don't get it.” Sungjong scratched his head in confusion.

“I wish I would know too.” Sungyeol added as Myungsoo looked from one to another.

“Hey I also want to know why he is so caring about Myungsoo and until now I didn't get an answer so just let it go, it probably isn't anything much.” Woohyun said as he decided to leave the table as well.

“There's something up between them.” Sungjong said as he observed Woohyun back and Myungsoo and Sungyeol shared a look before looking back at the maknae. “The three of them share a secret, I don't know what it happened but Woohyun hyung didn't look jealous at all so he knows, he knows and doesn't mind, or he knows and is guilty about it. Urghh, I have to discover what it is!”

“Maybe some drunk fucking?” Sungyeol offered. Sungjong turned to look at him and they spent a minute or so trying to look at each other seriously until they started to laugh as they remembered their conversation before Sungyeol came back from Japan.

“Can you let me in on the joke? I don't understand.” Myungsoo complained.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo slept over that Friday. Since Midterms begun they only saw each other around lunchtime and, even so, when Myungsoo wasn't teaching some kid. They were eager to be together again and end up having a wild night that left them both with all muscles sore on the next day. They were so out of energy that they decided to just wake up late, laze around and watch series on Netflix all day just feeling each other warmth.

“I don’t see the fun in this series. Let’s watch House.” Myungsoo complained after twenty minutes into the episode of the series. They were watching House of Cards before but they just finished all the seasons available on Netflix.

“No, I can’t take House anymore.” Sungyeol whined.

“Then let’s watch something else, what about Grey’s Anatomy?” The younger suggested.

“No, I don’t want to see medical series unless it’s Scrubs.” The model opposed.

“But Scrubs is dumb.” The younger argued again, that series was so silly.

“It is not, I love JD and Turk bromance if you don’t like it let’s just continue with How to get away with murder, I like the hot scenes.” Sungyeol said firmly.

“But I don’t like Law shows.” Myungsoo complained once more scrunching up his face in disdain.

“Hey, don't talk about Law shows like that, Meds are worse.” Sungyeol felt personally offended now.

“Let’s watch CSI then, I can do with lab tests and there are crimes for you.” The younger lover tried a middle ground.

“I already watched every episode available on Netflix.” Sungyeol declared as he tried to turn his head again to the TV, another plot twist was happening.

“So let’s watch Friends then.”

“It’s old, how about we watch ‘How I met your Mother’ again?”

“I hate Ted.”

“Barney is funny though.”

“…” Myungsoo opened and closed his mouth as he thought about something to say about that but found nothing.

“Can’t take my argument down now, can you?” Sungyeol said with a smug smile on his face.

“Fine.” Myungsoo answered defeated and Sungyeol opened the first season of ‘How I met your mother’ so they could have a marathon.

They laughed here and there about the show stupid jokes and then Ted got on one of his moments of reflecting about life which made Myungsoo think about his own.

“Yeol, can I ask you something?” He asked quietly after five episodes of the series or so.

“Are you going to ask to change series or put a DVD on? If so, then no.” Sungyeol answered already annoyed with Myungsoo, what a guy should do to just be lazy in peace?

“No, it’s something else.” He assured.

“Permission granted.”

“When I am going to meet your mother? Is there a particular problem with me that you don't want to introduce me to her or is something else?” Myungsoo asked hesitantly with a small voice and Sungyeol grabbed the remote and turned the volume down then moved on the couch to look at the younger eyes.

“Are you talking about introducing you as my boyfriend? You didn’t introduce me as your boyfriend either.”

“I don't mean to push you into introducing me as your boyfriend yet, I think we should wait for more for that, but you know that I can behave as friend-only and all of our friends know her somehow... I just... I don't know... but it would at least put me on the same grounds as the others. And if you want to be introduced as my boyfriend, I can easily arrange that whenever you feel ready.”

“Are you ready to assume a homosexual relationship with me?” He asked surprised with his brows furrowing.

“Well, I know we agreed on hiding, but I at least want to tell my parents, I kinda want to show you off, not because you're handsome though you are, but because I want them to look at me and think: 'Myungsoo grew and overcame his issues enough to find love.'”

“Show me off?” Sungyeol laughed. “Let’s make out in front of Haeun door then, you’ll show me off and piss her off at the same time.” He joked and Myungsoo shoved him away and tried to get up from the couch.

“You never get serious.”

“I am serious. I want to see her pissed off face. I don’t know if she’ll ask to jump in the middle or if she’ll be pissed that she was the one that pushed me in bed with you. Man, it’s going to be priceless.” Sungyeol laughed as he thought about that and Myungsoo shot him a sarcastic look.

“Yeah Sungyeol, let’s make out in front of her and the next day every person on campus will know.”

“If she didn’t say things until now she’s not going to say anymore. She has a baby to take care of anyway, which I thank god every day that it isn’t mine.” The model shrugged.

“Enough with that girl, I hate her.” Myungsoo freed his wrists but sat on the couch again and looked down at his lover with the puppy eyes that he learned from Sungjong. “Can you talk at least to my mother? Myungeun said that when she is serious with her boyfriends she takes them to meet her parents.”

“Puppy eyes? Really? Now you learned aegyo? You didn't know how to do it a year ago, did Moonsoo taught you?” Sungyeol asked a bit dazed.

“Sungjong did.” Myungsoo mumbled still giving him the puppy eyes but Sungyeol quickly recomposed himself.

“So is this something Myungeun told you about dating behavior? She isn't wrong, people do that, but are you implying that I am not serious about you?” Sungyeol asked with a tone that Myungsoo didn't know if he was about to get angry or if he was about to get hurt and disappointed. “Isn't my behavior enough proof? We are even doing therapy, what more do I have to do for you?” Sungyeol asked carefully in small hurt tone.

“I don't know...” Myungsoo sighed tiredly. “I am doing my best so you think it is worth being serious with me.”

“You're worth being with. Don't be like that, it is not like we will hide this forever from the people we love, we just need time to grow strong so we can face everyone. You know no one has a clue about us Myungsoo, it will be a shock, and you know it.”

“…” Myungsoo looked at the playing fingers on his lap.

“Hey, don’t be like that; I don’t like to see you sulking.” Sungyeol tried to coax him.

“…”

“Ok then, we talk to your parents next time I come to your house ok? Just give me more time to prepare my family ok? I'll introduce you as a friend and, when they get used to you and you stop thinking I am not serious, we tell everyone important, ok??”

“Really?” Myungsoo beamed and Sungyeol felt his heart fill with some fluffy feeling now that he finally saw Myungsoo happy dimply smile. “Good, because I sort of said you were coming over for dinner tonight.”

“You what, Kim Myungsoo? You tricked me!”

“No, I didn't...” Myungsoo tried to say otherwise but the irritated look on the model face said to tell him the truth or he was done for. “I... sort of? I initially arranged that dinner so you could talk to Moonsoo again since he seems to sort of hate you now, but we can totally use this opportunity.” Myungsoo gave his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

“I don’t know, it’s so sudden, I thought I still had a week or something.” Sungyeol started to panic and his eyes moved around uneasily. “Will all your family be there?”

“Don’t worry. My parents and Moonsoo only.” The younger encouraged his boyfriend with a peck on his lips.

“What about your older siblings? You never introduced me to them.” Sungyeol asked trying to make Myungsoo see that he was no better than him.

“Noona can’t make it, and is better if hyung doesn’t know yet, he is crazily busy nowadays too. I only am worried about Moonsoo, you have to progressively befriend him again.”

“Do you think they are going to accept us?” Sungyeol asked with some fear in his tone.

“Noona and hyung probably will, Moonsoo... he is smart so I hope when I tell him I like you he will understand what this means, but I don't know if he will like it. In hyung case, I want him surprised but we have to wait for a time when he says he can meet you.”

“What will you do if they don't accept me?” The model asked.

“I will still date you, duh, I won't throw anything between us away. What if when _you_ tell _your_ family they don't accept _me_?” Myungsoo asked with an unsure tone.

“I don't know... but if anything happens will you be there for me?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo saw fear in the older eyes.

“Of course, of course, I will, and If I have to be tough for both of us I will be.” Myungsoo ran a hand on his lover's hair in an affectionate manner before planting a chaste kiss on the model lips.

“Then it is settled.” Sungyeol smiled brightly once Myungsoo pulled away, feeling more confident.

“Let’s get ready then, dinner will be ready in an hour.” Myungsoo got up and tried to drag the other.

“You are even dictating time now, I don't like this part of the new you.” Sungyeol pouted but let his boyfriend take him out of the couch, Myungsoo knew that his lover wasn't telling the truth this time anyway.

  


 


	60. Maknae hate - How I met your mother I - Cockblocking II - A wild Monkey appears – Sweetie meets Monkey

 

 

They arrived at Myungsoo house after one hour exactly and the younger was grinning from ear to ear, happy that he convinced Sungyeol to talk to his family, only after Sungyeol called him a creep he managed to do a more or less normal face.

“Omma, I’m home.” He said kicking off his shoes, Sungyeol doing the same as Myungsoo mom poked her head out of the kitchen to see him.

“Hi dear, hi Sungyeol, call your brother, we are bringing things to the table.”

“Come.” He grabbed Sungyeol wrist and ran upstairs opening the door of his brother to find the boy reading a comic book.

“Hi, Duckie. Mom is calling us for dinner.” Myungsoo called his brother a bit excited.

“Oh, hyung when did you…” The boy answered cheerfully, but the moment he turned his head to see his hyung and Sungyeol inside his room, his mood completely changed. “I want him out of my room.” He said curtly.

“Hey Moonsoo, long time no see, Myungsoo didn’t let me talk properly with you last time.” Sungyeol waved uncomfortably to the boy.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” The boy spat back angrily.

“Come on Moonsoo, Sungyeol wants to be your friend again.” Myungsoo nudged him playfully but Moonsoo was firm.

“He is not my friend, he shouldn’t be yours too.”

“Moonsoo why are you so upset with me? You were so sweet, we got along so well, I didn’t do anything to you. I only took a year away to study abroad.” Sungyeol asked not really understanding.

“…” The boy didn't utter a word, he only kept his hard eyes on the model.

“Tell me so I can fix it.” Sungyeol urged him.

“Because of you, baby hyung was in the hospital. Everybody was so scared and it was all your fault."

“Moonsoo who told you that? I have never said it was Sungyeol fault.” Myungsoo asked softly.

“Hyung, I'm the maknae, people never tell me stuff, but that doesn't mean that I don't know some things.” The boy said sharply. “I'm not dumb.”

“I never thought you were. You're smarter than I was at your age.”

“So why you're pretending he didn't do anything to you?” Moonsoo asked frustrated.

“What?”

“Hyung, I know ok?” The boy said annoyed sitting on his bed and glaring at his brother. “I didn't tell anyone, but I just know. I don't trust him as your friend anymore. I don't like him, please send him away.”

“No Moonsoo, Sungyeol is my best friend and he came back, and he will be staying.” Myungsoo refused.

“My best friend would never put me in the hospital like he did to you, you’re nothing to him that’s why now I hate him.”

“This is not true, your brother means a lot to me, so much that I came to see him even before I saw my mother.” Sungyeol tried to explain himself but Moonsoo wouldn't listen.

“It is, you're hyung biggest disappointment ever and I'm sure if noona, hyung, omma, and appa knew you wouldn't be here today.”

“Look, Moonsoo, I didn't know your brother was hospitalized, nobody warned me. Not even Sunggyu hyung, you know him right?” Sungyeol tried to excuse himself.

“I really wonder why Sunggyu hyung didn't beat you up.” The boy spat angrily. “You're lucky hyung is...”

“Kim Moonsoo!” Myungsoo cut him off sternly so he wouldn't talk about Sunggyu more. “It is my own fault that I was hospitalized ok? I was sick and I have been receiving treatment so I won't be hospitalized anymore. Sungyeol had nothing to do with this and I don't need anyone butting in on my problems.” Myungsoo scolded, he didn't need to be lectured by a nine-year-old that didn't know a thing about his relationship with Sungyeol.

Moonsoo shook his head sadly. “I'm disappointed in you hyung. You're different now.”

“Moonsoo-ah...” Sungyeol tried again. “I apologized to your brother and I am doing my best so I can make it up to him, I didn’t want to hurt him, I know that now you see me as a bad person but I wish you can forgive me just like your hyung did. Can't you give me a second chance?”

“I don’t know.”

“Please, I’ll try my best to win you over again.”

“Try your best then.” The boy said disinterested, ending their conversation.

“BOOOOOOYS, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG? COME DOWN!” They heard Jisoo yelling.

_____________________________

It was Sungyeol first time inside the Kim household after the night he arrived from Japan and the dinner started tense, mainly because of Moonsoo glaring at Sungyeol. Myungsoo parents were really nice and warm asking about this and that, they knew that Myungsoo hospital days had something to do with the model going to Japan but they didn't know that huge crisis was because Sungyeol was, in fact, Myungsoo boyfriend.

Dr. Kim asked a lot of questions about how Japan was these days and how it was to live there. He said he went there many times before he was a doctor but after that, he didn’t have a chance to go on long vacations so he decided to travel only in Korea. Myungsoo mother was more concerned with his well-being in the past year, asking questions about how he lived and what did he do there or if he ate well and Sungyeol was answering everything, trying to be polite-without-being-suspicious-and-awkward.

Once Moonsoo finished eating, he said he needed to finish reading his book and moved upstairs, he couldn't stand on being in Sungyeol presence anymore. Sungyeol was dreading this moment, he was becoming nervous but Myungsoo held his hand underneath the table and asked softly to continue their conversation in the living room. Once they settled down and Jongwan was about to ask another question, Myungsoo interrupted him.

“I want to take advantage of this moment to tell you something.” His parents looked confusedly to each other and back at him.

“Yes, dear? You can talk about anything you want.”

“Do you need something?” Jongwan raised a brow.

“Mom, dad, maybe it was kind of hard to know this because I like to keep things to myself since I was at the young age, but I am trying to open up more and I decided to tell you something that I know for a few years now.”

“What it is dear?” Myungsoo mom looked at him with worry and he looked at his lover for encouragement. It was Sungyeol turn to hold the younger hands now, whispering ‘you can do it' for him.

“I like boys.” Myungsoo said in one go and both parents froze for a moment.

“Wha-at?” Jongwan stuttered once he managed to find his words. He never once in his life thought about the possibility.

“I-I mean, I still find girls attractive but I also like boys." His mother lifts herself and moved to give him a hug.

“Myung, you are being so brave, you seem so grown up right now, where is my baby?” She cooed and he hugged her back. “Don’t worry about me, you know I am open minded and I will support you no matter what.”

“Thank you, omma.” He said once she let go of him, they both had smiles on their faces.

“Thank you for being true to yourself.” And then she turned to Sungyeol. “Thank you for supporting him while he gives this news, I am really happy that you didn't push him away because of that." Jisoo thanked him and Sungyeol wanted to die right there from guilt.

“I don’t understand, you dated a girl in the past.” Jongwan seemed like he was groundless.

“Dad, you won’t accept me?” Myungsoo asked in a sad tone.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of shocked. How long do you know this? How did you find out? Why didn’t you tell us before? And what changed for you to be saying this now?”

“That’s kind of personal, but If you really need to know…”

“You don’t need to tell us anything If you aren’t ok with it.” His mother assured as she got back to the couch and held her husband hand to see if he could find his way back to earth.

“Well, I want to know...because I would never guess that you... Just avoid details.”

“Well... you both know that back then I didn't have friends and was not looking into having them either, but I observed people often and I was always around older boys and I thought for a while that what I felt was admiration to their ability to socialize like I wanted. I was dating Hyorin noona but it was a long distance relationship half the time and... one day...” He hesitated as he was accessing his memories, it was going to be the first time he talked about his other boyfriend not only to his parents but to Sungyeol too, the model only knew superficial stuff. “I used to stop by at this cafe near my school and I met a boy there. He approached me and we got quite close, he was also older and was in college. The first time he asked me out I didn't even know he was courting me, but I went to his apartment….”

“Baby, are you saying that this person took advantage of you?” Jisoo gasped loudly and Jongwan face got white. Was Myungsoo sexually abused and hid all this time?

“What? NO! Gosh, Mom!” He said blushing furiously. “He just kissed me and I didn't reject him. We did that a couple of times on other occasions but I was not sure if I liked it so we talked a lot until I accepted myself, we dated for around eight months.”

“Eight months?” Jongwan asked in surprise. Myungsoo hid an entire relationship from beginning to end from his family, he kind of felt useless as a parent.

“Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_? Don't you trust me?” His mom asked a little hurt.

“Omg, mom, dad, of course, I trust you but it is a very difficult thing to say, I was already a problematic person and I didn't want you two worrying over that on top of everything else. It was not like I dated boys only after that. I clearly commented here and there that I was seeing some girls. But...” He gave a shy smile. “I fell in love with a boy and no matter what I do I can't push this feeling away. We decided to date recently and I decided to tell you so you and my boyfriend can get close.”

“Oh, are you going to introduce a boy to us? Hey, you knew about this Sungyeol? Do you know who it is?' Then Myungsoo mom asked teasingly. “Is he good looking?” 

“Ehr..” Sungyeol got nervous and looked at Myungsoo for help, he didn't know what to say.

“Yes, I'm going to introduce you to him. Please meet my boyfriend: Sungyeol.” Myungsoo mom shrieked, Jongwan jaw hung low and Sungyeol quickly got up and bowed ninety degrees.

“Wow. How long have you been together?” Jongwan asked when he finally managed to find words and looked at both boys with narrowed eyes.

“Two months?” Myungsoo scrunched up his face as he calculated. “Yes, two months.” He pulled Sungyeol to sit on the couch again.

“This actually makes a lot of sense now. It was around the time you traveled that Myungsoo had to be hospitalized.” Jongwan gasped pointing his finger at him and Sungyeol blinked slowly. _Will people only remember me for that? I didn’t even know._

“Yes, we were... hum... dating at the time when I had to leave to study in Japan, Myungsoo didn't want to continue our relationship because... I screw up with him but I had no idea that Myungsoo would have to be hospitalized, and he hid that from me until I came back, he shut me out completely.” Sungyeol admitted as he looked down to the ground.

“Sungyeol, Myungsoo was so depressed… why would you want to leave him? Were you having trouble in your relationship?” Myungsoo mom couldn't understand, she thought their relationship was so good before, even though she didn't know they were dating. Something must have happened for Sungyeol want to leave him.

“It’s all my fault, you can blame me for whatever you want.” Sungyeol blurted as he decided to make eye contact with the younger parents and deal with this like a man. “The truth is that before I dated him I already had submitted all docs for the program. We fought and I wanted to run away but then we got together and it was good and I didn’t know how to deliver the news. I didn't want to hurt him but I know that I ended up doing that.”

“So you dated him even knowing that you would leave? Even if I were to accept his preferences I wouldn’t exactly be ok with a relationship between you two if that means you can put him in the hospital at will.” Jongwan said sternly and Sungyeol cast his eyes down sadly but Myungsoo decided to talk to defend his relationship.

“Yes, I didn’t know he would leave, but you don’t have any idea to what I went through to get him to date me. He grabbed my attention since... ever..., I had to do a lot to be able to keep up with him, I opened up more, I made friends, I’m not so scared of people anymore. I know that when something heavy between us happens I have to be hospitalized but this sort of forced me to face all my fears, I went to therapy and I feel like I changed for the best because of him. Please don’t make this hard for me, for us.” Myungsoo pleaded. “Sungyeol is making me happy now and that's enough for me.”

“I apologize for all the suffering that I put Myungsoo through too. Whenever I try to run away from my problems, I end up making decisions that hurt him, however, this past year made me think a lot and I am ready to be Myungsoo partner, helping him in every way I can, and giving all the love that I know he deserves. I never loved any of my past girlfriends the way I love your son. Please accept us.” Sungyeol stood up only to bow ninety degrees again but Jisoo got up to pull him straight.

“Sungyeol-ah...” She said as she kept Sungyeol hands on hers. “As a mother, I can't help but wish my sons to be healthy and have the best. Even though you kind of put him into the hospital, I still think you're the best for him. You were the first and only friend that Myungsoo trusted enough to bring here and I knew from the moment I saw you that you had something in you that could take him out of his self-imposed isolation. After you came he started to smile more and socialize too, and he and his older brother even patched things up after a long time, I can't do anything else besides thank you.”

“Please don't thank me. I did nothing more than to advise here and there, everything he achieved is his merit only.” Sungyeol said embarrassed.

“But Sungyeol-ah... I don't want to see Myungsoo that sick again so please take care of him?”

“Of course mam.” Sungyeol assured smiling, happy that someone accepted them. He felt relieved and a bit more confident now and how that felt good.

“Thanks, omma! I really… I love you. Thank you for everything.” Myungsoo was feeling emotional and his eyes watered a bit but Sungyeol cleaned his tears and brought him close to give him a loving kiss on top of his head. Then they looked at the silent Jongwan.

“Myungsoo, I’m still shocked. I never expected you to like boys. I have to admit that Sungyeol made more advances with you since he came into your life than I did as your father for the past 16 years, and you developed so much with his help that I can’t bring myself to say that I won’t support you. Just give me some time for the news to sink ok?”

“Oh thanks, thanks, thanks, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Myungsoo beamed and Sungyeol couldn't help but find his boyfriend utterly cute at the moment.

“Myungsoo, do you intend on telling your siblings?” The doctor asked him cautiously and Myungsoo mood changed.

“No, no.” He denied strongly. “Please don’t say anything to them?” He asked with his best puppy eyes.

“Why?” Jisoo asked puzzled.

“I want to give the news on my own and Moonsoo..., I don’t really know how to say this to him, he is so young.” Myungsoo scratched his nape nervously. “And he doesn’t like Sungyeol too much right now.”

“Yeah about Moonsoo, maybe it’s best if Sungyeol could be closer to him again before we think about something.” Jongwan concluded. “Just avoid PDA in front of him. He’s still a kid, let him grow up a bit more so he’ll understand things better ok? In the meantime keep it to your room.”

“Yes, dad.” Myungsoo nodded vehemently.

“Welcome to the Kim family Sungyeol. We already considered you an unofficial member before, but now you will have a lot of people to meet and please. Myungsoo is one of the favorites, I look forward to seeing how you will make all of Myungsoo female cousins and aunties to detach from him.”

“That can’t be hard, I already met Yura and Yuri and their parents right? And my charms still works with girls. How many do I have to please?” Sungyeol smiled confidently.

“Aunties and cousins… around 30.”

“That’s a lot.” Sungyeol blinked shocked with his confidence flying away.

“Yeah, put your charms to work then.” Myungsoo teased him with a light shove on his sides.

“Put yours to work, you’ll still have to melt my mom’s heart, and she doesn’t even know you.” The model retorted.

“I am confident.” Myungsoo assured.

“So you don’t know his family yet Myungsoo?”

“No, but as soon as our schedules coincide I plan to take him to Yongin to meet my mom and brother. I just need to prepare her a little bit.” Sungyeol assured them, but deep inside he didn't even know how to do that, he was utterly scared of what could happen the day he decided to introduce them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When the end of October came, Sungyeol was worried about how to deal with everything he had to do, he was also a bit behind schedule with his thesis. Damn those things that are necessary to finish college, they consumed the lives out of the students and he was no exception, he didn't know how Myungsoo managed to achieve such high scores when he had many things to do as well.

Friday was officially their day together, where they both agreed to not do anything but spend time with each other, but it didn't mean that Myungsoo didn't come over to the apartment here and there in the middle of the week. Now though, Sungyeol needed to catch up with his thesis and he decided to restrict the time they spent together a bit.

Surprisingly Myungsoo was very understanding about that, although Sungyeol had to meet some conditions which were: a few texts before going to sleep and a weekend where they could enjoy each other to the fullest, with sex, preferably, before Myungsoo reduced the amount of time coming to the apartment so the model could focus.

If this was all that Myungsoo asked, Sungyeol was more than happy to comply and they agreed that on the last Friday of October, they would go out, watch a movie, eat somewhere nice, and then, they would come home and not leave the bed until Monday morning.

Although they couldn't do things that straight couples could in public, everything still went perfectly good on their date and Sungyeol even stole a kiss from his boyfriend in the dark room of the movie theater, as a promise for more once they arrived at their apartment.

“Sungyeol, I want to tell.” Myungsoo said casually as they opened their door and entered the apartment.

“No Myungsoo, we agreed on keeping a secret.” Sungyeol said as he closed the door behind him.

“I'm getting guilty, it's becoming too much.” Myungsoo said with a bit of frustration as he took his shoes and jacket off.

“Don't have cold feet now, you wanted this too, just...” The model said following his boyfriend actions. “Think about Woohyun hyung reaction, he will get batshit crazy on you.” Sungyeol argued trying to convince his boyfriend on keeping quiet.

“But...” Myungsoo turned around to look at his boyfriend that was moving too close and too sexily in his direction to continue this kind of conversation.

“Myungsoo-ah...” Sungyeol spoke dropping his voice low. “Forget about Dongwoo hyung prank and let's think about you and I, hm?” He looked from Myungsoo eyes to his lips a couple of times.

“Make me forget everything else then...” Myungsoo whispered already brushing his lips on Sungyeol soft ones and the model couldn't hold himself anymore, he pushed the younger to the wall and trapped his body there kissing him right after.

Myungsoo promptly circled Sungyeol waist and brought him close so he could feel the model whole body. Sungyeol spared no efforts as he stopped kissing his boyfriend lips to kiss his jaw and neck as he moved his hands to Myungsoo belt to try to unbuckle it, which he did but when he was about to put his hand inside his boyfriend pants the younger grabbed his wrists and pushed him into the wall of the small corridor. He placed Sungyeol hands around his shoulders and the model trapped him there as he let the younger try to take out his pants too.

After that Sungyeol pushed him to the other side of the corridors and with a body roll let Myungsoo feel up all his body, including his already half hard cock. The younger looked at him with lustful eyes as he pressed his hand over Sungyeol member and pushed him deeper down the corridor. After that, they fought for dominance as they tried to take each other pants down.

By the time they managed to arrive in the bedroom they were already tripping in their half undone pants. Myungsoo was the first to fall on the bed since he had his pants in the middle of his legs and, as a good boyfriend, Sungyeol helped him out of it. And after the model started to unbutton his dress shirt the younger pushed his pants until the ankles. Myungsoo tried to get his own shirt off his body but Sungyeol had a bit of a hard time trying to pass his skinny pants through his ankles and ended up falling on top of the younger. Well, Myungsoo surely didn't mind that and just grabbed Sungyeol hips and forced his body down for a nice friction.

The model groaned in pleasure as he caressed the younger sides and kissed his neck then collar bones. It's been a year that Myungsoo stopped swimming because he wanted to have time for other things so he hadn't that firm body he had when they first met. Now Sungyeol was the one a bit more buff, but the model still loved to touch Myungsoo everywhere, not all parts he could feel his muscles but he surely loved how the younger moaned every time he sunk his fingers into his flesh.

He came down and bit one of Myungsoo's nipples while he played with the other, his free hand trying desperately to take down the younger underwear. Myungsoo was squirming in delight, as his breathing became uneven and he messed the model hair at the same time he tried to keep him in place.

Sungyeol soon let it go to kiss his chest and belly, going south painfully slow as he built the suspense and Myungsoo started to contort himself impatiently. The model was about to engage in what Myungsoo was expecting to be one of his mind-blowing blow jobs because Sungyeol lips did wonder when they were around his cock when they heard the sound of the doorbell echoing on the apartment.

“Noooo!” The younger whined and hit the mattress a couple of times.

“URGH! If Woohyun hyung snuck out just to interrupt us again I swear to god I will scream he likes boys on his debut day.” Sungyeol said in anger wrapping a tower, that was laying around, around his waist and kicking the pants finally off him.

Myungsoo sighed as he quickly gathered his clothes. “You won't do that.”

“Please, let me at least fantasize about it.” Sungyeol groaned as they heard the bell ring again impatiently, just like Woohyun. “I'M COMING! Gosh!” They both hurried out of the bedroom, Sungyeol closed his door and Myungsoo hurried for the next room to take care of himself somehow and dress up. Sungyeol opened the door to throw the key at Myungsoo, motioning for him to keep quiet and then closing the door to proceed to the front one quickly.

“NAM WOOH...” Sungyeol opened the door and was about to complain but stopped his words when he saw the one that was there. “Daeyeol?”

“Hyung!” The boy felt relieved to see him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked dumbfounded and Daeyeol took advantage of this to push his hyung chest and go inside the apartment. The younger started taking out his shoes when his brother started throwing more questions at him. “What is with this bag? Does mom know you came here? Why it looks like you ran away from home?”

“Hell hyung, I...” Daeyeol turned to explain a bit exasperated but registered Sungyeol lack of clothes and his demeanor changed instantly. “You picked up some weird habits living alone, you know that right?” The younger chastised.

“I was about to go take a shower and have a little private time when you came.” Sungyeol lied without shame. “What are you doing here?”

“You're really shameless to say to my face you were about to masturbate.” He shook his head in disapproval.

“Yah, monkey, it is not like you don't do it too!” Sungyeol flickered his brother's forehead. “Can you please answer me why are you invading my apartment?”

“I am not invading, I am visiting, there is this huge difference about it, and can you please wear clothes?” The younger complained cradling his abused forehead.

“Whatever Daeyeol, and it is not like you haven't ever seen me naked, we used to bathe together so spill what you're doing here, don't make me repeat myself.” Sungyeol demanded as he crossed his long arms over his chest.

“You decorated your apartment nicely, it looks better than the pictures, where is your mess?” Daeyeol ignored his brother and came further inside the apartment to sit comfortably on the couch. “Nice couch.” He bounced a bit to test it and Sungyeol was about to lose his patience.

He followed his brother there and sat on the coffee table in front of him with his legs as closed as possible. “Lee Daeyeol, you only spend a day or two in Seoul before we travel to Japan to see grandma, so I take you to have a reason to be here, will you tell me yourself or should I call omma?”

"Fine hyung, fine... I... there is something going on and I need a time out.” The younger finally blurted out.

“Does mom at least knows you came?”

“…” Daeyeol silence told him everything.

"You didn't tell her?” Sungyeol groaned. 'We both are receiving an earful now, she will think I want to lure you out of home.”

“Well... I wouldn't say no if you offered...” His brother said with a sheepish smile.

“No, monkey, life is already hard for me as it is... and all we do is bickering.”

“I know, but can I be here for a few days? I don't want to go back to Yongin.” The younger pleaded.

“Why the hell happened there?”

“You wouldn't understand. Just let me stay here for some days, a week tops, and then I go back.”

“Daeyeol we're in the middle of the semester and you have school and your practices. You can't possibly stay here for a week without screwing up somewhere.” Sungyeol scolded.

“Hyung, I need it, I just need it, please!” The younger begged.

“Look...” Sungyeol sighed. “Here is what we're going to do. I am going to my room and put some clothes, I will call omma to tell her you're here, and then we will talk about your problem so you can go back to Yongin before mom comes to drag you.”

“Hyung~, I don't want to talk about it, it's personal.”

“Daeyeol, it doesn't matter what the hell it is, we are talking about it and if I think it is serious enough I'll convince mom to give you a week off.” Sungyeol finished off the conversation before going to the room Myungsoo was.

Sungyeol knocked on the door briefly and then a hand from inside placed something over his hand, that Daeyeol couldn't quite see it. _Was that his hyung roommate? Did Sungyeol need to warn the other about something?_ Daeyeol thought confusedly. Sungyeol whispered something and then the door was closed and then moved to his own room. It didn't take long for him to come out dressed and already calling his mother.

When the lady picked up she was already screaming her lungs out, which Daeyeol could hear and both boys winced hard. It took some time to Sungyeol to explain what was happening, but he assured he was going to try to help his brother with whatever he needed and put him on a train to Yongin first thing in the morning. And once he finally hangs up the phone he massaged his temples and then looked in Daeyeol eyes.

“So? What happened for you to pack your bags, catch a train without telling anyone and knock on my door?”

“I said it is personal.” The younger brother insisted but Sungyeol wouldn't have that.

“If you don't tell me I will guess.”

“Hyung, just let me stay a bit, I swear I won't bother you too much.” The younger whined but Sungyeol ignored and started throwing questions at him.

“Did you somehow managed to be expelled from your school?”

“No.” Daeyeol gave up and just answered the questions if Sungyeol didn't guess it would be fine but if he did at least he didn't have to tell him directly.

“Did you somehow managed to be expelled from your team?”

“No.”

“Have you fought someone and sent the kid to the hospital?”

“No.”

“Are you taking drugs?”

“HYUNG! I am an athlete.” The boy protested.

“Are you selling drugs?”

“THE FUCK?”

“No, tell me, because if you need money maybe I rather give you an allowance than having you selling drugs.”

“Well, I like the allowance part but I am not selling drugs.”

“Then you don't need an allowance. Have you stole anything?”

“No.”

“Do you need a lawyer for anything? Because if you need one I'll have to ask some sunbae for a favor.”

“Nooo~.” The boy whined and pulled his hair out a bit in frustration when this was going to end?

“Ok, then it's nothing too alarming. Just tell me.”

“Let it go~. This sounds like you're interrogating me.”

“Because I am. Do you want to have sex with your girlfriend but doesn't know how to please her?”

“Hyung!” Daeyeol blushed madly.

“Oh, is that so?” Sungyeol grinned satisfied.

“No. We-we already had it.” Daeyeol stuttered, wanting to hide his face somewhere.

“Then what is the problem Daeyeol? I listed almost every problem a person your age can have and you said it wasn't any. Did you think you disappointed her in bed? Is that it? If so don't dwell much on it, you know how mine was, I was too nervous and it was sloppy as hell, I don't think it was as good for her as it was for me. You can always improve later, only God knows how I did.”

“It involves disappointment but not in bed.” Daeyeol mumbled.

“Did you cheat on her?” Sungyeol gasped surprised.

“No! Yes! I don't freaking know.” The younger got up and started to pace back and forth the living room.

“How can it be three answers?” Sungyeol asked still a little bit shocked and Daeyeol stopped to look at him as if he was in conflict if he should tell him or not. “Tell me Daeyeol.”

“Hyung, this is not something to take lightly ok? I don't think you will understand me.”

“Given my history, of course, I can't understand a cheating mind, but if you tell me I will try my best to find a solution that can hurt the two of you less.” Sungyeol offered gently. “I know that we hardly come with a situation like this but I have your back Dae. I have gone through a lot of stuff and I heard a lot of stories, I might not even get surprised. Try me.”

“OK.” Daeyeol sighed and returned to the spot he was occupying earlier. “Someone confessed to me.”

“That's great, did you turn this person down nicely? Wait, you told me you cheated so...?” The oldest scratched his head confused.

“I don't know if I cheated or not, ok? I didn't really have a choice when that person kissed me.”

“Oh, someone stole a kiss from you.” Sungyeol blinked relieved. “Just be assertive and turn them down politely, you have a girlfriend.”

“Hyung I said this is not something light.”

“Yah! Can you stop beating around the bush?” Sungyeol said with an annoying look.

“I started dating Woori around June right? And everything was fine and all but in August someone transferred to my class. We had an assignment together and we sort of grew close, and that was ok until someone from my team got injured.”

“What one thing has to do with the other?” Sungyeol just blinked.

“A player has to be replaced right? The person that transferred joined my team, so I am talking about a boy. And in the last game...”

“Oh, My!” Sungyeol jaw hung low.

“The last game... we won and everybody was so happy that... I don't know how it happened but when I least expected he was confessing and kissing me and I was so shocked and then I am sure Woori saw... and then I didn't know what to do and I kind of ran out of there.”

“You're confused …” Sungyeol concluded with a pale face. Never in his wildest dreams, he would have thought that he kind of predicted this sort of situation when he spoke with Dongwoo back in Busan.

“Then I skipped classes today and waited until now to come... and then... Hyung! What's with that face? I don't know what to do!”

“Sorry Dae, it is just that I have never imagined hearing something like this from you... just give me a moment...”

“See why I didn't want to tell you? You're judging me! And... Can I just talk to any of your gay friends?”

“I am not judging you... why wouldn't you want to talk to me? I am your brother, I'll have your back no matter what and you know I am open minded, you know I don't mind gay people.” Sungyeol asked a bit hurt.

“I know hyung, sorry, and I know that you have been confessed by boys before but this is not quite like what happens to you; you have never been in a situation like this, so you won't be able to advise me.” Daeyeol words stung a little, not because his words were true, but, because Sungyeol hid things and lied, his brother didn't know he could trust him at the moment.

They stood in silence as Sungyeol debated with himself what he should do now. Should he take the chance and tell Daeyeol? Even if in the end Daeyeol turned out not to be gay, only the fact that he got confused once would make him more understanding right? Sungyeol couldn't dwell much on it though because Daeyeol snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Can I talk to Woohyun hyung? No, he's probably busy, can I talk to Dongwoo hyung?”

“No, hum, wait a bit.” The model said and the younger boy sighed tiredly.

Sungyeol got up again and walked for the room Myungsoo was in again. Inside the younger was sitting at a desk and looking bored at one of Sungyeol books when the model knocked on the door softly. Myungsoo furrowed his brows, did Sungyeol already sent his brother out? Maybe not, or else he wouldn't be knocking. He sighed and opened the door just a bit.

“Myungsoo, we have a situation here, I need your help.” Sungyeol whispered.

“Hm? What happened?” The younger whispered back.

“Daeyeol is having a personal problem... Can you talk to him?”

“Is it health related?” Myungsoo got worried.

“No.” Sungyeol denied and the boy in front of him relaxed.

“Did he agree to talk to me?” The younger asked warily.

“No, he doesn't even want to talk to me, but if you come out he might want to.”

“Yeol, we have never seen each other, why would he tell me his problem?” Myungsoo asked puzzled now.

“Myungsoo, just please come out, he already knows I have a roommate.” Sungyeol tried to drag him out by the arm but Myungsoo freed himself and pushed him away lightly, the only thing Daeyeol could see was some hands movements between the two.

“Sungyeol, you said it's a personal problem...”

“Look, we told your parents, and... and maybe it is a good time to tell him too and... I really want to help him, so do you want... I mean, if you don't is ok too...” Sungyeol stuttered nervously, his voice a low whisper, as Myungsoo looked at him apprehensively. “It would just help me to solve his problem later, so, please?”

“O-ok.” Myungsoo said as he breathed in and out to prepare himself mentally. “But I am nervous.” He admitted.

“Don't be, I will do the talking, just back me up.” Sungyeol opened the door more and Myungsoo walked carefully until he was in front of the younger Lee, Sungyeol followed him close. Daeyeol looked at Myungsoo with eyes of wonder, this boy was really good looking.

“Hi.” The good-looking boy said nervously and bowed 90 degrees. Daeyeol bowed back and they shook hands but although he didn't have a thing against this roommate of Sungyeol, he didn't want him here.

“Dae, this is Kim Myungsoo my...”

“Hyung, I said I wanted to talk to Dongwoo hyung. I don't want to talk about my private business with your roommate here.” Daeyeol complained then looked apologetic at Myungsoo. “Sorry, it's nothing against you, actually later I wanna know how you managed to make Sungyeol hyung clean.”

"Dae, sit down first, I want to explain you something.” Sungyeol ordered and the boy obeyed, looking from his brother to the roommate many times while both boys sat at the coffee table.

“First of all, I know that I insisted for you to spill your problem, but I am happy that you came to me with it and trusted me with this even though you don't think I can help. But I actually can, up to some point.” Sungyeol said a bit uneasy and Daeyeol was looking at him full of questions.

Sungyeol was nervous, his fingers were trembling a bit, and he slowly moved his hands until they found Myungsoo's. “Myungsoo... Myungsoo is actually my...” Myungsoo looked at his boyfriend nervous yet anxious, would Sungyeol be able to admit that he dated a man in front of his brother?

 


	61. Revealing – Helping Monkey – Monkey questions - Monkey story end - How I met your mother II

 

 

“My boyfriend.” Sungyeol finally said and Myungsoo squeezed his hands between both of his. He wanted to smile happily, that meant a lot to him, it was like another way of knowing that Sungyeol was taking their relationship very seriously. Still, he couldn't smile in a situation like that, they had yet to see Daeyeol reaction, and that reaction was him laying his back on the couch, looking at him and Sungyeol before opening his mouth.

“Fuck!” That was all Daeyeol had to say.

They stayed like that: Myungsoo and Sungyeol observing Daeyeol and Daeyeol looking like he was re-evaluating everything in his life until the model decided to break the silence.

“So, if... if you want to talk about your problem in a deeper way with me, now you know that you can, if you still want to talk to somebody else then...you can take the chance and get to know Myungsoo better or I can call Dongwoo hyung over, although he can be unexpectedly blunt about it.” Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol with puzzlement in his eyes, what was his lover talking about?

“I... I have never imagined... hyung, your problems with your roommate last time were love problems?” Daeyeol asked a bit dazedly.

“Yes-yes.” Sungyeol answered nervously. “I was trying to date him again.”

“Again?” The younger asked surprised. “So you two... before... when?”

“A few months after I broke up with... you know... I tried hard to deny, to push my feelings away but.. when I look back now I think I liked him way before so it's been roughly two years since we are in love, it has been only three months we decided to get together again.”

“And.. and.. you're living together since July?” Daeyeol gasped. “Hyung isn't this too much?”

“I just told you I like a boy and you're just worried about us living together?” Sungyeol had disbelief written all over his face and Myungsoo chuckled.

“I know Sungyeol told you we are roommates but in reality, I don't live here. I only come when we want to spend time together, which is a lot of times, but, to be honest, I bought this apartment for him but kept under my name so he can't kick me out if I decide to come. I try not to suffocate your brother though.”

“I always knew you had an ulterior motive. You're kind of obvious Myung.” Sungyeol said shoving his boyfriend side playfully and Myungsoo slightly blushed and smiled shyly.

“I see... are you happy, hyung, about this?” Daeyeol asked as he evaluated his brother and his boyfriend antics.

“Generically speaking, I don't know, it is not like I have ever dated other men so if you ask me if I prefer dating a man over a woman, I wouldn't know what to say. With Myungsoo I have problems that I didn't have with girls but with girls, I had problems that I will never have with him. And I don't know if it is just because of the gender or if it is because it is him. If you ask me if I am happy in a more specific way, I can tell you that I am, even though we have problems inside and outside of our relationship.”

“If I am not prying too much can I ask which problems?” Daeyeol asked curiously.

“Well, there is some but isn't having to hide something I would never experience with a woman?”

“You're right...” Daeyeol looked down as he considered his hyung words.

“Hey don't look dispirited. I don't want to make you hold back. I think you should follow what your heart says.” Sungyeol shook his brother knees trying to be assuring.

“Do you want some privacy now?” Myungsoo asked quietly. “I can go to our room or I can go home if you want.”

“No it's fine... maybe two people that are already sure can help me more." Daeyeol said tiredly as he rubbed his hands in his face. "I'll resume the story again for Myungsoo sh... can I just call you hyung too?” Daeyeol asked as he looked at Myungsoo making the said boy just smile brightly and nod happily, pleased with Daeyeol unspoken approval. Sungyeol felt all the nervousness leaving his body, maybe he could do it, maybe he could tell everyone once their relationship got stronger.

“I have a girlfriend, Woori, we date since June, there's a new boy in my school that joined my Volleyball team, we won a match yesterday and he chose that moment to confess and kiss me and my girlfriend saw for sure, I didn't know what to do so I just ran away.”

“Daeyeol-ah the first question is: what did you feel?” Sungyeol asked.

“Hyung~I am here because I don't know. Isn't that obvious? I want advice because I don't want to hurt him, he is a good friend, and I don't want to hurt Woori too.”

“Hum, I kinda hate to say this when I just met you but you already hurt both of them.” Myungsoo said a bit apologetic for breaking the news to the younger boy. “Independently of what you felt you should have explained to him right there because... running away like that will be seen as if you were disgusted and rejected him strongly. As for your girl, if she saw and you haven't explained to her, she is probably feeling cheated and wondering if that has been going on for a while.”

“I am such a bad person.” Daeyeol sighed dejectedly.

“No, you aren't.” Sungyeol reached a hand to pat his brother head awkwardly. “Gosh, only I know how weird things were when Myungsoo confessed to me. Such a difficult time, I felt so scared and at the same time there was something pulling me into him, it was especially difficult because Myungsoo was, is, my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him.”

“But that was exactly what you did when you couldn't decide.” Myungsoo pointed out, his voice coming out rather casual.

“Hyung, you are talking as if it was no big deal, don't you.... hm... resent him?” Daeyeol asked and Myungsoo chuckled.

“It is not like that was the only time your brother fucked me up.”

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol chastised with a horrified expression.

“Yah, I am not talking about sex.” Myungsoo shoved Sungyeol lightly and then turned his head to address the younger Lee. “Your brother hurt me a lot and when he hurts me things get ugly, and I am not talking about fist fights, I am against violence. It's just... like Sungyeol, you maybe have been leading him on and doesn't even know, maybe your actions encouraged him to confess. And you might have encouraged him a lot for him to gather courage enough to confess to a person that has a girlfriend, so he must be especially hurt right now.”

“I am so sorry Myungsoo, I...” Sungyeol tried to apologize guiltily.

“Sungyeol, water under the bridge ok? We already talked about this with Dr. Kan right?” Myungsoo squeezed Sungyeol hand, assuring him that everything was ok.

“What are you two talking about?” The younger Lee asked narrowing his eyes.

“I'll tell you about that another time. Back to your problem, I don't know what you'll do, but you should clarify things with Woori. As far as I know, she loves you and doesn't deserve to be crying and keep wondering about things that didn't happen. Even if you end up telling her that you like boys you should be a man and explain to her that nothing happened behind her back and that yes he kissed you but you didn't know he would do that. Thinking and knowing that you are a cover really hurts.” Sungyeol finished with an expression that said he went through this before.

“I know ok? I know that I have to be honest with them and try my best to fix things, but how can I be honest when I don't know what to feel? I have never ever thought about that for me.”

“Well, I never thought either and then Myungsoo appeared and BAM, in love.” Sungyeol said with exaggerated hand motions and Myungsoo just laughed at his antics. “It wasn't love at first sight, though.”

“How was it for you hyung?” Daeyeol asked looking at Myungsoo.

“Well, I am a contrasting person, you'll know that if Sungyeol talks more about me but at the time... what's your age?”

“Sixteen.”

“Well, it was around that age that I discovered that I, well, wouldn't mind a boy. When I skipped a year and entered high school....” Myungsoo started to reminisce but Daeyeol cut him off surprised.

“Wait right there, you're a genius too?”

“He is... best grades from all majors for four years, aces almost every med exam too.” Sungyeol said proudly half hugging Myungsoo.

“It is hard work, how many times do I have to tell you that? And I don't ace every test.” Myungsoo grumbled and pushed his boyfriend away, he was not that comfortable doing that amount of skinship in front of Daeyeol, they just met.

“Wouldn't that mean you're younger than Sungyeol hyung?” The younger asked puzzled.

“Well, yes that..”

“Yes, he impolite like that, you're forbidden to follow his example.” Sungyeol pointed a finger to Daeyeol with a face that said that it was going to be the end for him if he ever tried that.

“Shut up! Now where I was … yes high school, quite a difficult time for me, but there were a lot of older boys that had bodies maturing faster so yeah it kinda made me wonder..”

“You naughty boy, you must have peaked.” Sungyeol teased him.

“No, I didn't. I was dating, it just made me wonder.” Myungsoo cheeks became red as he became embarrassed.

“So you dated a girl?” The youngest lift his brows surprised.

“I also dated another boy six years older, but for about a year I dated a noona five years older, am I not cool?” Myungsoo contained a smile, he couldn't believe he was pretending to be that cool when he knew he was more to the awkward side.

“I still wonder how you got her. Daeyeol, Myungsoo ex, although annoying, has boobs this huge.” Sungyeol placed his hands in front of his chest to emphasize the size. “I wonder why he fell for me, I have no boobs.”

“I can't possibly answer that question in front of your brother. This is so awkward.” Myungsoo blushed faintly.

“Please don't tell me about it.” The younger grimaced.

“Have you ever peaked Dae? At your classmates after your gym classes, or at one of your teammates after practices? I wouldn't recommend you to do that, it can make people uncomfortable, but if you had the curiosity maybe this could be an indicator.” Sungyeol asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

“Well... Once... I peaked once..” The boy replied hesitating.

“Some random boy or this particular boy? Because, you know, you might have more than curiosity going on.” Myungsoo asked carefully.

“Can I not answer this question?” The younger boy flushed red.

“Do you know the answer at least?” Sungyeol asked and Daeyeol shyly nodded. “Good.”

“Hyungs, how am I supposed to come to terms with my sexuality? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to behave? How am I supposed to solve this situation?”

“We can't tell you that. There is no right answer and it probably works differently for everyone. You'll have to think your feelings through, but once you reach a conclusion, everything will be obvious for you, I think, at least.” Sungyeol scratched his head, not sure about what he just said, Dongwoo was way better at explaining everything.

Daeyeol looked down at his hands and nodded slowly, he guessed that that was the beginning of a very difficult time.

“Hey don't look like that, it is not the end of the world, it is actually a beginning of a new one. Let's just sleep today, tomorrow, if you want, we talk more about this before you go back to Yongin.” Sungyeol suggested as he shook his brother's knee and then got up to pull him to the bathroom for a bath so they could sleep after, it was late anyway.

Myungsoo was the last one going to the bathroom and while he showered Sungyeol and Daeyeol talked in the master room.

“Why you're so quiet? It's weird.” Sungyeol fell face flat on the bed and then looked at his brother that was laying on his side.

“I am thinking about things...” The younger mumbled lowly.

“OK, be sure to think deeply about what you feel.” Sungyeol said as he hugged a pillow.

“Did you tell your friends hyung?”

“No. We didn't tell them. We are all busy, Hoya hyung and I are graduating this semester and Woohyun and Sunggyu hyungs are debuting and Sungjong has been guesting in some programs lately. We've been hiding for some time that we have something going on between us and we lied shamelessly on their faces, not to mention that every time we fight we kind of steer some fight between the others, so everybody gets dragged into our mess. When we tell them they will be angry and will want to scrutinize our relationship and Myungsoo and I need more time for that. We need to get strong together and, although I finally came to terms with my feelings, I am still not ok by admitting to other people yet.”

“But you just told me.” Daeyeol said as he rolled on the bed to look at his brother.

“Because you were going through something similar and I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did, and since you were confused I thought you had fewer chances of being disgusted.”

“You're right.” They stood a few seconds in silence as Daeyeol thought deeply before talking again. “Hyung. I think I know what I'll do.”

“What?”

“I think his kiss made me question my sexuality because he is a very good looking boy but I don't think I want to throw everything up and act on this curiosity right now, so I'll tell him this. As Myungsoo hyung said, maybe my actions lead him on and I will try to stop that. I'll probably lose his friendship, though I don't want to.”

“What about Woori?”

“I will tell her the truth and I will say that I am confused, I'll let her go and ask her not to wait for me. I'll think about it and if some boy interests me enough more than this friend of mine I'll act on it.”

“I think although this still hurts them it is a quite mature outcome.” Sungyeol was proud of his brother, at least he wouldn't be playing with anyone feelings and would be honest with them.

“Yeah... Better not hurt them by letting them wait for me to decide because I think I will take some time to reach a conclusion. If I were to date a boy now I would have to figure how to tell mom too and I don't see myself explaining to her, not when I live with her, it would only make things complicated.” He breathed heavily.

“Why?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows.

“Hyung, it is mom.” Daeyeol shot him a look that told him you-know-what-I-am-talking-about.

“I think you're exaggerating. Isn't every mom goal to see their kids happy?” Sungyeol nudged him and smiled, trying to convince not only his brother but himself as well, but Daeyeol looked at him with a worried face.

“Hyung, I think I will never be able to give you a useful advice as I'm trying to do right now. Don't tell her, just hide that handsome boyfriend of yours and be happy.”

“Dae, I have to tell her at some point, she is our mother. Myungsoo is ok with keeping a secret right now but he is not someone that will wait forever, he already asked me to meet our mom and already made me meet his parents, which if you consider that we are dating since July it might be too soon but if you consider that we have two years of history it is long overdue. And although I do not feel that comfortable telling the whole world yet, sooner or later I'll have to tell her.”

“How things went with his parents?”

“Good, I already knew them, they like me, and, although his dad didn't see that news coming, he is trying his best to accept. Look, Myungsoo is a really good boy that takes very good care of me, he is smart and handsome, Mom will surely like him.”

“Yes, as a friend she will, you know she likes when we befriend smart people, but she will notice.” Daeyeol disagreed.

“Daeyeol, just don't worry about me ok? Just take your time thinking about your problem and after I tell her, if you reach the conclusion that you really are gay, you'll tell her then. I'll back you up with anything that you need when the time comes ok?” Sungyeol said as he ran a hand through his brother's hair in an assuring manner and before the younger could say anything more Myungsoo knocked lightly on the door and went inside the room.

“You finished your shower?” Sungyeol rested his weight on his elbow to look at his lover.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo placed his clothes neatly folded on the desk before sitting at the edge of the bed and looking at the two boys lying there. “You two are as alike as me and Moonsoo. No, I think you two are more alike.”

Sungyeol chuckled. “Isn't that because you have different biological fathers?”

“Maybe but... you two are really... really...” Myungsoo was impressed by the similarities, their jaws were different, Sungyeol had his softer but from some angles, it was like he was seeing his boyfriend double.

“You look surprised hyung, didn't Sungyeol told you about me? Showed you a picture of me?” Daeyeol sat on the bed to better look at Myungsoo.

“He talks about you every now and then but he didn't show me pictures.”

“Of course you have seen it. That one kissing a cat in the picture in the living room it's him.” Sungyeol disagreed.

“Oh. I thought it was you.” Myungsoo said surprised.

“It's ok, it's not like I can complain about having a similar face. Anyway, I want to apologize for barging in like this, you probably don't spend much time together as a couple and I totally cockblocked you two.” Daeyeol gave him an apologetic half smile.

“Yes, you cockblocked us and if you didn't have such problem you would be done for.” Sungyeol playfully nudged the younger with his feet.

“No, you wouldn't because Sungyeol would behave nicely in front of me.” Myungsoo spoke confidently with a sharp look at the model and Sungyeol just sighed defeated. “Don't worry about that ok? I am very, very, pleased that I can finally meet someone from Sungyeol family. I always wondered how he acts around his family.”

“Oh, you want to know? Tell you what, I am going to spill every little secret Sungyeol hyung has. I can even tell you how his first time was in details.” Daeyeol eyes twinkled with mischief very, very alike Sungyeol when the model had some crazy plan going on.

“Yah! Lee Daeyeol! I didn't tell you that for you to do this!” Sungyeol kicked his brother legs with a bit of force but had his complaint ignored by him that just kicked him back.

“I don't want that much of information, but I would like to know more about him, and if you don't mind, about you too.” Myungsoo said with a warm smile, little did Myungsoo know that Daeyeol had a lot to talk about and they would spend hours on that topic.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol woke up the next morning although he didn't want to, it turns out Daeyeol spread himself on the bed and kicked Sungyeol until the older woke up. He wanted to strangle the younger boy like he wanted to do so many times before, but a look on his brother tired face and he decided to let it go and just get up and make some coffee.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, he passed through the living room and stopped to take a look at his lover. He caressed Myungsoo face and hair as he thought about the night before, the younger had argued with his brother on who would take the couch that night and seemed rather satisfied when he lost on kai bai bo, Sungyeol couldn't help but think that Myungsoo was so cute when he was trying to befriend Daeyeol and make him feel welcome.

He smiled to himself. “Sweetie...” He called caressing the younger chest. “It's eleven already, do you want to wake up?” He asked softly and Myungsoo started to move instantly. Sometimes Sungyeol wondered why everyone thought Myungsoo was a heavy sleeper, he didn't see Myungsoo that way at all since he would wake up quickly every time he called.

“Yeollie...” Myungsoo called in a hoarse voice, they stayed up late talking and it been a while since he talked that much, the fact that he was waking up also didn't help him.

“Come on Sweetie, don't be too lazy...” Sungyeol insisted and placed a well-aimed peck on his lips before going straight to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

Sungyeol engaged himself in arranging something to eat while he waited for his coffee to get ready and a few moments later he felt two arms circling his waist.

“Finally decided to wake up.” Sungyeol chuckled already knowing who it was but didn't turn around and kept cutting his beloved morning fruits.

“It was very hard, I was dreaming about you, we were traveling together. But the real deal is always better, so I had to wake up.” Myungsoo whispered, his voice still sleepy.

“Hummm, traveling, we should do that in the future.” Sungyeol agreed. “Can you wait until my BAR? I can take you anywhere you want later.”

“Really?” Myungsoo was more awoken now. “That would be so awesome.” Myungsoo giggled against his skin and Sungyeol felt tickled. “It would be really, really great, not knowing anyone in another city, we could enjoy ourselves as a couple freely.”

“Yes, it would be, chose the place wisely, so I can hold your hand in public and peck you anytime I want.” Sungyeol said with a big smile, anticipating that as much as his lover, although he didn't take his concentration away from his task.

“You're making me love you more right now.” Myungsoo tiptoed and kissed Sungyeol neck, the oldest was about to turn around to give his boyfriend a proper kiss when they heard a third voice in the kitchen.

“Good morning lovebirds, already up and about huh?” Daeyeol teased and both lovers sighed as their moment was cut off, so Myungsoo detached himself and went to set the table for them.

“Morning Daeyeol.” Myungsoo smiled softly when he placed a bowl of cut fruits on the spot on the table closest to the younger, together with a fork and the younger took the hint to sit.

“Morning Monkey.” Sungyeol said flatly as he turned with bowls for him and Myungsoo.

“Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but I thought things could escalate.” Daeyeol smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, things wouldn't escalate, you're here, and we are definitely not exhibitionists.” Sungyeol complained.

“It's ok.” Myungsoo assured as he sat in front of him and Sungyeol sat by his side.

“But you two do look cute.” The younger gave his thoughts on the matter. “I see Sungyeol hyung so tamed around you, he has never been like that before... I mean, at home it's like he is PMSing about every little thing I do... and our room was a pigsty because of him, Mom would always complain.”

“That's because you only do shit most of the time.” Sungyeol complained, with accusing eyes.

Myungsoo chuckled. “Is that it? Am I taming your brother now?”

“You put him on the right path, I'm sure of it.” Daeyeol ignored his brother in order to talk to Myungsoo, they were getting along just fine and now Sungyeol wasn't that pleased anymore.

“Maybe, but he pushes me in the right direction too, I mean, we try really hard to complement each other, and knowing that makes me happy.” Myungsoo gave out a shy smile.

“Aigoo, hyung, your boyfriend will charm me before I leave here.” Daeyeol teased and Myungsoo awkwardly flushed.

“LEE DAEYEOL!” Sungyeol was flabbergasted with his brother behavior.

“Just kidding, you don't need to get angry” He giggled. "Nor shy." He added to Myungsoo. They spend a few minutes in silence, trying to get rid of the awkwardness surrounding them when Daeyeol decided to get curious. “Can I ask something? What is really the difference on dating a boy?” Daeyeol asked and then shoved some fruits into his mouth.

“I think...” Myungsoo was about to give him an elaborate answer but Sungyeol was faster.

“The body. Myungsoo is all firm, see?” Sungyeol started touching his boyfriend arms, chest, abs and legs much for Myungsoo mortification although Daeyeol couldn't exactly see all the places where his brother's hands were. “And then...”

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo finally managed to get a hold of his boyfriend's hands. “Stop being so shameless, do you want me to die out of awkwardness and embarrassment?”

“Sorry for that.” Sungyeol said as Myungsoo let go of him and turned to Daeyeol. “But the body is one of the biggest differences.”

“Isn't kissing a boy strange? At my age not all of us started to have yet, but wouldn't older boys have a beard?”

“We don't have that many facial hairs, so it isn't strange, Sungyeol has to maintain his face clean because he is a model and I like to be that way too because the way I present myself to the patient counts a lot.” Myungsoo answered.

“What about, overall hair?” The younger asked bluntly and with a straight face.

“That's the weirdest question I have ever been asked.” Sungyeol said as he froze for a moment and Myungsoo decided that eating was the wisest thing to do. Seeing that Myungsoo wouldn't be helping him in that one, Sungyeol tried to answer carefully as to not somehow piss off his lover. “Myungsoo takes care of his body, I take care of mine and it is not like I keep touching the hairiest parts of his legs when we have sex.” Myungsoo breathed relieved at that answer, he thought Sungyeol would shamelessly talk about another kind of hair.

“Oh, can you tell me how sex with a man works? Besides the obvious of course.” Daeyeol asked once more and Myungsoo almost choke up and Sungyeol never flushed so red before in his life; he was shy and angry.

“Lee Daeyeol, that's it, I am done helping you, this is a conversation for Dongwoo hyung.”

“Why Dongwoo hyung?” Myungsoo asked curiously when he managed to breathe properly, it was the second time Sungyeol spoke about the elder like that.

“Oh, believe me, Dongwoo hyung is a master explaining things. I'll call him right away.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later something unexpected happened, Sungyeol had a schedule on Sunday but it was postponed because of the weather. He was about to go home and back to his bed when he received a message from his mother inviting him to have lunch together. He looked at the phone for two minutes, not knowing how to take this, but decided it was a good thing in the end. He decided to stay a few more stops on the subway, changing not only the direction he was going right now but also the direction of his life, while he tried to call his boyfriend.

_Tteonajima nan michigesseo gajima deo mot chamgesseo_

_Naboda neoreul deo saranghaejul namjaneun eobseo_

_Gieokhaejwo ni gyeoteulnaega jikigo isseulge_

_Naegen neo neoingeol It`s You_

Myungsoo phone rung loudly in his room for the umpteenth time but only now scaring him. He was texting Sungyeol yesterday but slept in the middle of the conversation with the phone in his face, he took the call with a sleepy voice, not bothering on looking who was the caller.

“Who are you and what do you want so early in the morning?” He grumbled, his voice a bit hoarse.

“Myungsoo is 10 am, wake up, I have been calling you for the past fifteen minutes.” Sungyeol complained.

“Oh, Yeol, it’s you!” Myungsoo was a little more awake and interested now.

“Yeah, look, my schedule got postponed I’ll have the day off, are you free today?” Sungyeol asked nervously but Myungsoo didn't notice that.

“Me? I was going to study but now I definitely want to do something else. Do you want to go on a date?” The younger suggested, anticipating a yes from his boyfriend.

“No, that’s not it. I have something in mind and I need you for that.” The model said casually, he didn't want Myungsoo thinking that they were going out to have fun when there was a chance that things wouldn't be good.

“Yeollie, why did you call me then? I want to go on a date now that I know you’re free.” He whined.

“Chill, we are going out together, we are not going on a date though. That’s if you want what I will propose because if you don’t that’s totally fine with me.” The younger sighed already giving up and accepting anything so he could see his boyfriend.

“Just tell me what it is.” He replied a bit annoyed, rubbing a bit his eyes so he could fully open them.

“Well, can you give me a ride to Yongin? I need to go there to pick up some things that are still there and I want to check on Daeyeol.”

“I already gave you an apartment, am I your driver now? I am younger, I don’t even classify as a sugar-daddy." Myungsoo complained.“I don’t want to carry stuff. If I have to do that, you better have something for me.” He tried to bargain, he didn't want to go to Yongin to exercise his arms holding things for the model, they could do that in Seoul.

“There is. My... my mother also invited me to have lunch, so if you’d like… I mean if you are fine with it… I could, you know, introduce you to her.” Sungyeol hesitated a bit but finished quietly and Myungsoo got quiet, he hoped that the younger wouldn’t be too mad about the last minute call. “I don’t know when the next opportunity will come.” He explained quickly.

“I would love that, I’ve been waiting for this for quite a long time and if you are ready then I’m ready as well.” Myungsoo said softly, but the happy and touched undertone was unmistakable on his voice, he probably had a big smile on his features that the model couldn't see.

“Good, then open the door, I’m outside.” Sungyeol said a bit more cheerfully.

Myungsoo promptly hung up his phone and rushed out of his room running downstairs as fast as he could to open the door and earning curious glances from his parents in the living room.

“Yeol!”

“Hi, Sweetie.” The model leaned in and pecked his boyfriend lips quickly, that was not really enough for the younger, but because of Moonsoo, he knew he had to keep it to his room.

“Get in, get in.” He rushed the model inside.

“You’re still in…” Sungyeol looked at him up and down and smiled." …the penguin pajama onesie I gave you? I didn't know you would really use it.”

“Ehrm… it’s the only way to make me sleep fully clothed.” He explained scratching his nape a bit shyly.

“You’re so cute, but it’s time for you to take this off. Go fix yourself before we go.” Sungyeol placed his hands on Myungsoo shoulders and then turned him around in the stairs direction.

“Omg, I can’t believe I’m going to meet your mom.” Myungsoo beamed with a smile that reached his eyes.

“Yeah, me neither, but I don’t know when I’ll have another opportunity. Mom is not always home and Dae is always on Volleyball championships and to match their free time with ours is kinda hard.” Sungyeol explained as he pushed the younger towards the stairs.

“I’m going to change myself.” Myungsoo announced the obvious as he took two steps at once to go up.

“Take a bath, and make yourself pretty for me, if all goes well we are going to celebrate.” Sungyeol raised his voice so the younger could hear.

“Yay!” Myungsoo squealed happily before entering his room.

“This is kind of awkward you know. I’m definitely not used to that.” Jongwan whispered in his wife's ear in the living room as he observed the two boys behavior.

“Yeobo they are not making out and not saying profanities so let them be.” Jisoo chastised.

“I know, it’s just that I can’t get used to the way they treat each other now, it’s totally different from what they used to do, besides Myungsoo just squealed, the Myungsoo I know doesn’t do that. Thank god Moonsoo is out or else he might have freaked out.”

She chuckled at her husband way of thinking but kind of agreed with what he said about the youngest. It would not be good if the maknae discovered seeing them kissing. “I'll have a talk with him later to reinforce that he should keep skinship to his room.”

“Morniiiiiiing.” Sungyeol smiled happily at Myungsoo parents when he got close.

“Hey Sungyeol, how are you?” She smiled at him warmly, she put the past behind her quickly and could only love this Sungyeol that made her son so happy.

“I’m fine Auntie, better now that I’m at your lovely presence.” He said playfully and Jongwan face hardened a bit, he was a jealous man.

“It seems that someone here forgot he has a moody boyfriend~.” Jongwan teased him.

“This is a misconception, he is not moody, he is totally happy since we got back together.” Sungyeol assured, and it was true, even when Myungsoo would complain about something, after half an hour or so he was already back to his happy self. That was the power of therapy, they were being really open about what they felt and were talking more to be able to solve small misunderstandings quickly and just enjoy themselves.

“Anyway, are you two going out?” Jisoo asked curiously.

“Yes, we are.” Sungyeol said now a bit more serious.

“Can I ask you where?” She pressed.

“Yongin.”

“To do?” Jongwan blinked confusedly, why would Sungyeol and Myungsoo go to that city?

“To have lunch with my mom. My schedule was postponed, and mom said I could come over, so I’m bringing Myungsoo there, actually, he is the one bringing me there, he is the one that drives." He let it out a nervous chuckle.

“About time~~.” Jongwan teased him once again.

“I know, but I’m kind of nervous. I don’t know how my mom will react.” Sungyeol tried his best to hide but the worry still appeared in his voice. He didn't think Myungsoo parents noticed but if they did, they didn't say anything much.

“You're not worried about your brother?”

“No.” Sungyeol blinked. “I already introduced him to Myungsoo and they got along too well for my liking. That Monkey of a brother embarrassed me to no end in front of Myungsoo and I didn't forgive him yet.” Sungyeol faked anger.

“Monkey?” Jongwan raised a brow.

“Ahn, that's his nickname. He is like six years younger and when he was a kid he liked to be carried on my back everywhere, that's why the nickname.”

“You fit too well in our family, we give nicknames using animals.” Jisoo chuckled bemusedly. “I hope everything goes well with your mom too, I want to meet her, you should come with her and your brother to have dinner with us.”

“That’s a good idea, I’m kind of curious to see how Sungyeol family is.” Jongwan backed his wife up.

“Thank you, if everything goes well I will invite her.” He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“I’m ready!!!!!” Myungsoo came running downstairs a little after that. “Do you think I look good? Will your mom like me?” He twirled to show his clothes.

“Myungsoo you look good even when you have pimples and dark circles.” Sungyeol assured him, Myungsoo was being too cute for his own good, using a baby blue sweater.

“I don’t have pimples.” Myungsoo blinked not understanding that Sungyeol was making a joke.

“That’s what I meant. I think she’ll like you. You are even using colors, I’m proud of you. Let’s go, it takes more than one hour to get there.” He urged as he tickled his boyfriend sides which resulted in a giggle from Myungsoo and then they started walking towards the front door to put his shoes on.

“Omma, appa, don’t wait for me today.” Myungsoo said after he gave each of one a kiss on the cheeks and then hurried to follow his boyfriend.

“You expect to sleep at my place? I’ll send you home before eight.” Sungyeol joked again.

“Yeol, I’m the one that drives.” Myungsoo pointed out with a chuckle.

“That’s what I meant. I’ll kick you out before eight.” They went out of the house leaving Jisoo and Jongwan laughing about their silly bickering.

_____________________________________________________

Myungsoo drove excitedly. For him, it was the longest hour of all time but for Sungyeol the more they went closer to Yongin the more he was worried. Soon enough they were at Sungyeol family apartment and Sungyeol felt the necessity to say a few things.

“Whatever you see inside don’t scrunch up your face, don’t fold things, don’t make beds. My entire family is it a bit messy, yes, I was the worst case, but it is still messier than your home will ever be. Keep the conversation going and, for the love of God, if my mom asks how we met say Sungjong introduced us at his birthday party. The rest is up to me.”

“Chill, I’m not that inept. And it would be totally inappropriate to discuss that night with her.” Myungsoo huffed.

Sungyeol pressed the codes and they entered to kick up their shoes and hear Daeyeol muffled laugh.

“It seems that Monkey is home. Let's greet him.” Sungyeol held Myungsoo hand and pulled him until they entered the room Daeyeol was in quietly and the younger didn't even notice them, too engrossed with his Skype conversation.

“Man, I tell you, my dream it is to be on Korea Olympic team one day so I can play against them. Somebody has to take that team down and I volunteer for that.” Daeyeol spoke excitedly.

“Yeah, I would gladly accompany you, I'll block every ball and then... Hey, who are these people behind you?” The boy on the screen asked and only then Daeyeol turned around to acknowledge them.

“Hi, Monkey, finally noticed us huh?” Sungyeol greeted with a teasing smile.

“Hyung!” Daeyeol smiled brightly, pleased to see his brother but then he noticed Myungsoo behind Sungyeol and he got serious. “You had the guts to bring him? What did I tell you hyung?” The younger scolded.

“Am I not welcome? I thought we became friends, Daeyeol.” Myungsoo spoke a bit sad.

“We did, Sungyeol hyung knows exactly why am behaving this way.” He retorted and Sungyeol just rolled his eyes.

“Chill, I'll introduce him you're liking it or not, it is in your best interest that mom likes him so help us, ok?” He asked.

“I know but... hyung, that will be difficult.” The younger warned.

“Yeol, I'm still here man!” His friend shouted from the screen, not liking to be excluded and Sungyeol looked from the screen to his brother and sighed tiredly.

“Couldn't you come up with another nickname?”

“No, because that's my name too.” The younger sassed. “Anyway, come closer so I can introduce you two.” Daeyeol turned to the webcam and pointed to the boy on the screen. “This is Minwoo, he plays on my team, you might remember that I talked about him the last time we met.” He said a bit shyly. “Minwoo, this is my brother Sungyeol and his …. hum... Myungsoo hyung.” He finished not sure how to introduce the other boy and Sungyeol and Myungsoo hurried close to better look at him.

“What Daeyeol? You told them?” The boy flushed bright red.

“I had to talk to someone.” Daeyeol whined. “And it was quite helpful to make me calm down.”

“He is indeed good looking.” Myungsoo acknowledged.

“Hummm...” Sungyeol said as he evaluated the boy with squinted eyes, no boy would ever be better than Myungsoo in his head. He didn't know if it was because of the love he felt for younger, but he never stopped to evaluate other boys looks. “Hi, kid.”

“They would look cute together.” Myungsoo mumbled as he looked from Daeyeol to the screen.

“Hi-hi.” The boy said wanting to die right there. “And thank you, you're also very, very, very, good looking too.”

“Stop right there.” Sungyeol warned. “Myungsoo is taken, and he only does older people. Don't you like Daeyeol?” He growled, not liking the way the younger complimented his boyfriend.

“Sorry, it was just a compliment, I-I-I....”

“Yeol...” Myungsoo said in a warning tone and Daeyeol decided to butt in and end a possible bickering.

“Hyung, we talked.” Daeyeol explained briefly. “It turns out that he was in the same situation... in the spur of the moment he said what he said, but he is not sure either.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo and Sungyeol were surprised.

“Yeah... we chose to still be friends though. And I apologized to Woori, but we ended up parting ways, she is hurt but she says with time she will get over it.” Daeyeol added.

“Isn't that a nice outcome, Yeollie?” Myungsoo smiled placing a hand on the model shoulder.

“Yes, Sweetie.”

“You two...?” The boy on the computer asked carefully.

“Maybe.” Sungyeol smiled enigmatically. “Now... where is the box with the rest of my books?” Sungyeol asked as he turned around to go search for his things and Myungsoo followed him like a puppy.

"He said 'BAM, in love'”. Daeyeol made a head motion to the lretreating couple and answered his friend question.

______________________________________________

Daeyeol ended his Skype conversation a few minutes later and when he finally appeared before the two lovers, Sungyeol didn't lose time in teasing him. They bickered back and forth and Myungsoo was almost dying from laughing when Ms. Lee entered the small apartment.

“Sungyeol, you came early. Lee Daeyeol put the table for us.” She said the moment she spotted her two sons bickering.

“Hi mom, I took a ride." He went up to awkwardly give her a hug. "I brought a new friend to meet you.” Sungyeol gave a look at his lover and Myungsoo quickly rose to his feet, approaching her and introducing himself.

“Hello mam, I’m Kim Myungsoo, I’m Sungyeol friend.” He bowed ninety degrees.

She took a minute to evaluate Myungsoo appearance, was he a model colleague? She knew Sungyeol wasn't much close with any of his colleagues aside Sungjong. “I'm Lee Misun." She smiled and Sungyeol felt that it was a good start. “Are you one of Sungyeol model colleagues?”

“No mam, we go to the same college.” Myungsoo said awkwardly.

“Oh, you study law too?” She said surprised.

“No mam, I am finishing my fourth year of med.” He explained a bit shyly.

“He skipped a year and is top of his class for four years on a row. Who would have thought I would befriend the genius of Seoul U.” Sungyeol joked.

“Skipped a year? Wow! But I thought Seoul U number one student was Sunggyu.” His mother said confused as she approached the table that was being set by Daeyeol with the food.

“If you count years on a row it is him. If you count med only it's Myungsoo now.” Sungyeol shrugged.

“Yeol, I'm not a genius. Please stop introducing me as such.” Myungsoo complained weakly.

Sungyeol mom chuckled. “It is a good combination, girls must go crazy over you.” She said praising him but he felt a bit uncomfortable. “But Sungyeol, why didn't you warned me that you would bring a friend?” She said as she opened the box of food and started to fill a plate.

“Well... it is not like I always warn you about stuff I do.” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly filling up his own plate after Daeyeol and Myungsoo as his mother scrunched up her face in displeasure.

“You become a bad son since you went to Seoul.” Her tone was stern. “And since you came back from Japan you are worse... don't tell me your grandma it's putting things on your head?” She complained.

“Omma~ I am just busy writing my thesis, I'll be even busier when I do actually study for my BAR. Let's just hang out without any fights today, hm?” He shook his body in a cute way and that already won over his mom. Myungsoo was kind of flabbergasted, Sungyeol never used aegyo. Never.

They finally sat and started to eat but Sungyeol mom was as talkative as both of her sons so she kept talking during lunch.

“So where you two met? How long are you friends? Since Sungyeol was a small kid he was very sociable, but he only introduces to me those whom he really likes.” She asked Myungsoo between bites on a chicken wing.

“We...” Myungsoo was about to answer but Sungyeol was faster.

“Sungjong introduced us at his birthday party.”

“Sungyeol, I'm sure I heard your friend talk, so I know he has a voice of his own, let him talk.” His mother scolded and Sungyeol lifted his hands in surrender.

“But that is true...” Myungsoo tried to not feel guilty by lying, there was no way he could tell her the truth anyway, it was too private and embarrassing, she wouldn't take well. “We were briefly introduced at a birthday party and then we bumped on the hospital and kind of hit it off after I helped him.”

“Hospital?” She blinked surprised and looked at her oldest son waiting for an answer.

“Yeah... Hum... I didn't want to worry you before but... when I broke up with Haeun, and found out about everything... I was pretty much destroyed, and aside from that, college and work gave me hell, I ended up having gastritis out of stress at the time. But Myungsoo helped a lot with that." He paused for a bit, thinking if he should add something more, but decided on continuing. "And in forgetting Haeun too.”

“Omg, Sungyeol, when were you going to tell me?” She asked in anger, not registering Sungyeol last sentence. “I am your mom, I have the right to know about your health. Did you have this in Japan too? I could have gone there to help you and to talk to your company for you to get a break.”

“That’s okay mom, Myungsoo helped me a lot with that, he is always taking care of me and whenever I am sick, although he is not a doctor yet. And no, I didn't have anything in Japan, maybe because I vented my anger on my Japanese manager.”

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, not believing what he was saying but decided to let it go since he had a friend over. Talking about friends, Sungyeol was being different, his other close friends were not introduced like that, this gave her an unsettling feeling that she tried to push away. “Thank you Myungsoo for helping this airhead since then. Really... words are not enough to thank you.”

“It's ok Mam, I do it because I like him.” Myungsoo said sincerely and she looked at him with stern eyes but decided not to think too much about that and simply turned his head to her son to scold him again.

“You better not have anything again because of your modeling career or else I'm going to go to Seoul to scream their heads off until you get a better treatment like I did when you were in Japan.”

“Don't worry mom. I'm kind of high profile here, they are treating me well. I'm even having most of my weekends free.” Sungyeol assured her.

Daeyeol chose this moment to finish eating and got up to wash his plates, he wanted to give them some private time and if something went wrong he would definitely not come back to the living room. Their mom sighed when he left the living room, choosing to ask Sungyeol something that had been bothering her for the past week.

“I'm worried about him Sungyeol, he has been weird since he came back from Seoul.”

“Weird how?"' Sungyeol froze and felt his throat get dry.

“Just weird, it is like he has been waiting for something bad to happen. I feel like walking on eggshells. Did he say something to you? Come on, tell me, I know that you know.” She demanded.

“He said he wanted to break things off with Woori, that was her name right?” He said stiffly.

“Now you're the one weird.” She looked suspiciously at him, now she couldn't ignore that unsettling feeling anymore.

“Hey, you're imagining things. Daeyeol is a teenager, he has teenager problems, just let it go, I already talked to him and he will be fine.” He tried to assure her.

“If you say so, I will believe it.” She didn't believe him for one second even though her words said otherwise, Sungyeol himself was strange too and she was going to discover why. “So how about you? How things have been going on in Seoul for you?” She started trying to be inconspicuous.

“Well, more or less. You know I work and I have to squeeze studying time between my schedules and I have to spare some time to have fun too or else I go crazy.”

“What kind of fun we are talking about?” She asked teasingly, partially distracted from her original goal. “Are you finding me a new daughter in law?” Sungyeol and Myungsoo both froze at that question and Sungyeol felt a cold shiver through his body. “Because it has been two years you broke up with that girl and thanks to me you're a very good looking young man in your twenties, wouldn't be ok to have another girl by now? Are you perhaps in a fool-around phase? “

Sungyeol glanced at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, Myungsoo was playing with his fingers over his lap nervously and looking down at the plate that still had some food in it, but he didn't have the appetite anymore.

“Mom, you know I am not one to fool around. When I love a person I go all the way. I get consumed by the feeling.” He explained in a serious tone.

“Then? Are you seeing someone exclusively?” She pressed.

“I...” Sungyeol hesitated. His intention was not to spill things to his mom today, the point of this visit was introduced Myungsoo and make them comfortable around each other like she was with his other friends, but even though her voice came out playful and she had a teasing demeanor, he knew his mom better, she was pressuring him into saying things. Meanwhile, Myungsoo hands were sweating but he decided to trust his boyfriend and back him up no matter what happened. “I am.”

“Oh, I have a new daughter in law now?” She asked with a pleased smile. “How long have you been meeting each other? Tell me everything.” She commanded happily.

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo for a minute, they had tensing bodies and quick beating hearts. The model seemed to ask for authorization to tell his mom and Myungsoo seemed to be a bit nervous and afraid of what may come, but seemed to say that he was fine if Sungyeol wanted to tell her or not.

The mother looked at both boys having their moment. She raised a confused brow as she waited for them. She didn't know this other boy but she surely knew her son and what he seemed to be telling his friend with his eyes, this ring some bells for her but even so, she decided to wait.

“Mom... I know that what I have to tell you will be shocking...” Sungyeol made an apologetic face as he brought his hand over one of hers while she made a confused face. “Actually…” He breathed deeply. _It was now or never_. “It is a boy.” Her eyes went wide. “You already met him and he is been sitting with us for a while now. Sweetie, why don’t you introduce yourself again?”

“Hello mam, I’m Kim Myungsoo, Sungyeol boyfriend.” Myungsoo bowed as deeply as he could.

“This must be a joke, right? Sungyeol, you can’t prank your own mother. Don’t you think it is wrong?” His mother tried to dismiss this shocking piece of news and pulled her hand from Sungyeol. The model seemed to be disappointed over that.

“Omma, I am really dating him, we have been together for some time now and he helped me get over all the suffering Haeun put me through.” Sungyeol tried to convince her about this gently. “We had rough times but we got over it and... I love him, I really do, I almost got crazy in Japan because I couldn’t see him. It was so hard to accept that I felt something for him, but whenever we are together it feels so right...”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ANYMORE.” She suddenly screamed and Myungsoo started to tremble lightly. “LEE SUNGYEOL, I DIDN’T RAISE YOU LIKE THAT. WHAT IS THE WORLD GOING TO THINK? BREAK UP WITH THIS BOY RIGHT NOW!!!!!”

“No, I won’t. I love him, I need him by my side. I go crazy when I don’t see him.” Sungyeol said, his expression tainted with hurt.

“BULLSHIT! What about your dream to become a judge, do you think people will accept a promiscuous judge?”

“What? Mom, I’m not promiscuous, I’m very much committed. You know that I’m very, very, very loyal to my lovers.” He still tried to explain things nicely.

“Of course you are, but this is unnatural, this is not blessed by God. This is promiscuity. You’re probably too influenced by him, such good grades, he must be a master at convincing people.” She pointed a finger to Myungsoo, which made the boy's eyes get big and he opens his jaw low.

“I didn’t…” Myungsoo wanted to say that he made sure that everything between them was consensual, that the max he did was to force Sungyeol to come up with a decision but he was interrupted by another scream that made him shudder again.

“SHUT UP, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE. You tarnished my son, you convinced him that he could only be happy by your side. Let me tell you something, boy, Sungyeol has always liked girls, he never looked at a boy, not even once, so you are to blame. Everyone will look down on him now because of you.”

“Mom…” Sungyeol growled. “Don’t talk to Myungsoo like that, I won’t allow it. He’s been there for me more times than I can count, he takes care of me even though I am the hyung, he is always present even if I don’t meet him in person, I feel like I can achieve anything whenever I’m by his side and he gives me love. Yes, I never thought that I would ever like another boy, but our love transcends that. I love him, he loves me, that’s all that should matter.” Sungyeol barked angrily not caring about anything from here on, Myungsoo was his lover and, even if she didn't like the idea, she still had to respect that they were together.

“You are naive Sungyeol, society doesn’t work this way, nobody in Korea likes gay people, you’ll suffer, you’ll be received with glares, people will be disgusted by you. You are giving up on a future with your own kids too.” His mother tried to convince him.

“I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KIDS.” It was Sungyeol time to scream, pretty much ignoring the fact that Myungsoo was trying his best to get himself together by now. “When Haeun got pregnant I realized that I mean, I love children, but I can always take care of Daeyeol kids if he has them or one of Myungsoo siblings kids too. The point of my life is not to reproduce. I want love, I want to give love and we have been doing that.”

“I don’t recognize you anymore; you were not that way when you lived with me.” She spat with venom in her voice when she saw she couldn't change his mind alone.

“Of course I was, just because I like him it doesn't mean I became a stranger to you, I am the same Sungyeol from before, you just never paid attention to that. I never minded gay people around me, half of my friends are gay or bi, I knew about this world even before Haeun and I never minded, it is just that it didn’t interest me before.”

“YOUR FRIENDS? Your friends Sungyeol? Don’t tell me they were the ones that arranged this boy for you? I’m going to freaking kill them. You’ll break up with this kid and get away from these gay people. I’ll drag you back home and you’ll go to church until you’ve been cured. I’ll make an appoint with a therapist too, you are going to get better, son, you just need time to put your head in place and forget this little whore…”

“WHAT?” Sungyeol hit the table loudly with his hands. “I said that I don’t want you to talk about him this way, you are offending him. Myungsoo is not a whore, I am not a whore, we aren’t promiscuous. Therapy doesn't cure sexuality because what I feel for him is not a disease or a problem. And guess what? We do therapy together and this only brings us closer.” She gasped, shocked out of her mind. “How can you have so much prejudice? Mom, what happened to you? I always thought that every mom goal was to see their kids happy, don’t you want me happy?”

“You’ll never be able to be happy this way Sungyeol, you are an attractive boy, you always turn heads wherever you go. This filthy little whore will make you think that he loves you, use your body and then dump you. And then what? What girl will want to marry you? Everyone will know that you were fucked by another man.”

“Let me tell you something: yes, we are two men in a relationship and I know society doesn't welcome a relationship like that. It sucks that I, we, have to hide our relationship from the world, it hurts when I see other couples openly hold each other hands or just kiss in public and I can't. It hurts, but despite everything, society imposes on us, and despite every problem we have, I am fucking happy with him. You know that I always searched for something like you had with dad and now that I found it how can you be this way? I’ll just ask you this once mom, I beg you, please accept us, he makes me happy.”

“You want to compare my marriage with your dad with whatever you have with this little slut? Tell you what Sungyeol, nothing you'll ever have with a boy will come as close as to what I had with your dad. What we had was a pure love that was blessed by God. I'll never allow you in a relationship with a freak.”

Sungyeol slammed his fist on the table angrily again. “That’s it then, let’s go Myungsoo I’m not staying one more minute. I don’t belong here anymore, not in this apartment and not in this family.” His mother snorted not believing he was serious.

When Sungyeol looked at his boyfriend he saw the younger with his head hung low, biting his lips and trying not to cry and tremble, he had to take Myungsoo out of here before the younger had another nervous breakdown.

“You can’t be serious!” She seemed taken aback for a minute when she saw Sungyeol getting up and urging his boyfriend to do the same.

“I freaking am. You disrespected my boyfriend, you think I’m sick and want to cure me, you called me promiscuous, you said it was my friend's fault too. How could you? I never expected such a betrayal by my own mother. Don’t say anything because it’s me that don’t want to be your son anymore. I rather am with no family but happy with the person I love.”

“Ye-yeol. Don’t be like tha-at she is yo-your mother.” Myungsoo stuttered as he tried to hold on some of his sobs. “You-you'll regret this la-later.”

“She was Myungsoo. From now on it’s just you and me. Good thing I work and pay for my expenses since I was fifteen right? She has nothing to keep me.” He said with a smug expression.

“Please, mam can’t you reconsider? I love your son, we love each other…” Myungsoo tried to plead and bow.

“NO! I didn’t raise a son to be a faggot; get out of my place.” She demanded enraged. “I don't want to be around people who walk the devil's path.”

Sungyeol turned around his face red in anger, tired of all that talk about God, he hated those kinds of talks even though he used to respect her religious side. “Do you think I care about anything you say about religion? If your god is so good and you are so blessed, why the fuck he took my father away?” She was startled to hear that with such anger coming from her son (ex-son) mouth. “We won't have that god to bless our love but we will live a long life together filled with love until the end.”

Sungyeol last remark pulled the last string from his mother and she briefly disappeared just to appear again with a pan on her hands.

“I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!” She threw the pan towards them, but Sungyeol managed to push Myungsoo down when the pan hit the wall and fell on the ground.  Myungsoo was breathing deeply, he was scared and he seemed to not understand how in the world that was happening. Sure she had all right to have her own views on the matter but a pan? Noticing Myungsoo state, Sungyeol looked at his mother in anger and disbelief.

“You are crazy! Let’s go, Myung, we’ll never come here again.” He opened the door and stormed out of the apartment and out of her life.

 


	62. Monkey Rant and Goodbye – Sungyeol story – My only Comfort II - Bluer than Blue

 

 

Sungyeol took Myungsoo to a small plaza in front of his family condo and sit with him on a bench. “Myungsoo? Are-are you ok?” He stuttered as he looked worried at his boyfriend's face. Myungsoo shook his head. No, he wasn't fine, how could he be fine with the way things turned out to be? “But... Will you be able to breathe? Do you want me to take you to a hospital?” Sungyeol asked desperately.

“I... I need time...” Myungsoo breathed and Sungyeol sort of froze beside him, was Myungsoo saying he wanted a break from their relationship after what just happened? If so that was going to be a very, very, low blow. Myungsoo inhaled and exhaled deeply. “...to be ok. I just need... some time... breathing... I'm trying...”

Sungyeol breathed relieved. “Whatever you need... Teach me your exercises, I'll do with you, I need to calm down too.” Sungyeol himself was a bit trembly.

They stood there for fifteen minutes just looking into each other eyes, holding hands and breathing slowly until Myungsoo stopped trembling and his breathing started to improve, but at that moment they felt someone approaching them.

“Hyungs!” They heard Daeyeol voice. “Thank god you're still here.” The boy crossed the street running and stopped in front of them.

“Daeyeol, what are you doing here?” Sungyeol seemed surprised as he turned around to see his brother.

“Hyung, why did you tell her when I said not to? OMG, she is so pissed.”

“I don't fucking care, I should be the one pissed. Look at what she did to Myungsoo.” Sungyeol spat out and Daeyeol looked at the boy that was trying his best to calm his breathing.

“What is going on with him?” He asked cautiously as he observed Myungsoo in his efforts to breath properly.

“Nevermind, Myungsoo will be fine soon enough and then we'll leave here to not come back. So if she sent you with the intention of...” Sungyeol was about to growl protectively but was stopped by his younger brother.

“She didn't send me. I snuck out to talk to you.” Sungyeol was taken aback for a minute but decided to let his brother speak. “Hyung were you talking seriously?" Daeyeol asked in a small voice.

“I was, I am.” Sungyeol said firmly and Daeyeol paced back and forth pulling his hair out, a habit that Myungsoo noticed Sungyeol also had whenever he felt too frustrated.

“Argh hyung, why couldn't you just lie to her? Why couldn't you just hide your relationship with Myungsoo hyung and be happy just like I told you to?”

“You won't be lecturing me kid. That was not supposed to happen today but she asked.... and you know her... you know that even if she has that playful tone on, she is just faking an inquiry.” Sungyeol just shot him a look that told him 'You know'.

“I know but... but... did you have to tell her like that?”

“I told her nicely Daeyeol, things got ugly the moment she decided to curse us. I never tried to be so open and honest with her before and a pan over our heads is what I get? Forgive me Dae, but I have all the reasons to cut ties with someone like that.”

“What about me?” Daeyeol demanded. “Have you stopped to think how this would affect me?” Daeyeol said in anger.

“I'm sorry Daeyeol. I really, really am. I still consider you my brother though, I'll try to be a better hyung for you from now on.” Sungyeol apologized like a five-year-old kid that was caught doing something wrong.

“That's the point hyung, there is no 'from now on', you not only cut ties with her you just cut ties with me as well.”

“What?” Myungsoo gasped only now able to speak something. “I thought you supported us.”

“I do support you. Supporting you two is like supporting a path I may take. But... you don't know our mom hyung. Whenever she thinks Sungyeol hyung made a bad decision she makes sure that I don't follow his footsteps. Like when he left for Seoul to work as a model, mom made sure to find things that could make me stay, I couldn't even understand things because I was a kid back then but now it is so obvious. Every time I go to Seoul she is super mad, she thinks I won't come back. And now that she knows hyung likes you, I bet she will be doubting every male friend I have. My life will be hell.”Daeyeol explained and Sungyeol got guilty.

“I am really sorry Dae.” Sungyeol bit his lips and looked down his lap. “I thought if she accepted us you would have no problem, I didn't think that far.”

“It is ok hyung, I can explain the situation to my friends." Daeyeol said with a sigh, he couldn't bring himself to be really mad at Sungyeol after what happened. "I will probably lose some of them but at least I'll know who are my true friends. But the thing that upsets me the most is that this is probably the last time we are speaking." He looked at his brother with a sad expression "Once I go up, she will unleash hell on me for coming here and I'll be prohibited to talk, meet or even think about you. I'll probably won't go to Seoul anymore and fuck, this will piss grandma, but we are not going to Japan together anymore.”

“I can explain to grandma.” Sungyeol said in a small voice, it seemed like he wanted to convince himself rather than Daeyeol.

“Are you sure you want to take the chances hyung?” Daeyeol frowned.

“I can explain things vaguely, you know mom and grandma don't get along.” Sungyeol said a bit more confident. “She won't know.”

“No hyung, you won't say a thing, let me explain this to grandma myself and whatever she asks you confirm later.” He sighed defeated. “I will be watched with hawkeye from now on, mom will have us cutting ties as well and even if I send a message to you things will get uglier for me. I am trapped and I can't do anything because I'm a fucking minor.”

“Look, you're sixteen, you need to hang in there until you have to go to college.” Sungyeol tried to cheer him a bit.

“That's two years hyung.” The younger whined.

“I know, I want to make things better for you but you know if I do anything she doesn't like she can get dramatic and call the police on me, if she threw a pan over my head she is just as capable of that, only when you become an adult we figure something out, in the meantime if you need to talk to me, try to do from one of your friends phones or SNS accounts, I'm sure she will control yours.”

“Come live with us.” Myungsoo butted in to suggest, shocking both brothers. “I don't know how everything will be in two years but I don't want Sungyeol to lose all his family. If you think things are too rough on you and you ever need a place to stay, you know where our apartment is, and you will always be welcomed in our extra room.”

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol was touched.

“I have to make up to you both, I feel like I broke your family if he ever needs I will help you with anything.” Myungsoo said confidently as he felt his breath steady a bit. “I'm sorry to you both, it was all my fault.”

“You didn't break our family, Sungyeol hyung and mom relationship had always been rocky.” Daeyeol explained. “But thank you hyung.” Daeyeol smiled gratefully at him then turned to his brother. “Hyung... I should go now before she notices me out and gets madder.” Sungyeol got up and hugged his brother in a very rare display of affection between them.

“I never told this but I love you Dae, I will miss our bickering.”

“I will miss you too hyung, I admire you for sticking to what you believe.” Daeyeol said once they parted then gave Myungsoo a hug too which made the younger lover surprised. “Hyung, please make Sungyeol hyung happy, make his choices be worthy, and please keep him tidy.”

“You-you have my word.” Myungsoo hugged him back.

“Goodbye.” The younger boy said already walking backward.

“Not goodbye, we are going to be waiting.” Sungyeol said as Daeyeol crossed the street and hurried back to his condo.

___________________________________________________

They got in the car and Myungsoo was already feeling better if you didn't count what just happened between Sungyeol and his mom and the implications on his relationship with his brother. Sungyeol was quiet and had anger in his face since they left Yongin and Myungsoo drove worriedly side glancing him as he looked for some change in his boyfriend's face.

“Yeol...”

“Myungsoo, just drive me home please.” Sungyeol interrupted him with a serious tone, it seemed that the model was irritated and wanted to be left alone.

Myungsoo sighed and placed his eyes back on the road. He wanted to help his lover, he wanted to be there for him. He wanted to listen to Sungyeol rants even though it wouldn't probably solve the problem, maybe that would help him to at least understand what his lover was feeling so he could find a way to make Sungyeol patch things up with his mother.

They were almost in their apartment when Myungsoo suddenly changed the direction last minute.

“Myungsoo, you were supposed to enter on the last street.” The model scolded. “Turn left so we can go back.”

“I will take you home, don't worry, but I don't think you should be alone today, I will grab some clothes, since I took my clothes to wash home last time, and then I'll drive you.”

Sungyeol sighed defeated. “Fine...”

Myungsoo parked in front of his house and they both got out of the car and inside the house only to find it empty. _Better like that,_ Sungyeol thought. He wanted to leave Myungsoo house fast and go to his bed and hibernate until the next century if that was possible.

Myungsoo stuffed half of his closet in a duffel bag (not that many but Sungyeol still thought it was a lot of clothes), together with another stuff that he seemed that he would need and they came down the stairs only to see Jisoo and Jongwan entering the house at the moment.

“Myungsoo, Sungyeol, are you two already back?” Jongwan greeted cheerfully as he came up close to ruffle his son's hair and then go to the living room to search for something.

“Yes.” It was Myungsoo stifle answer.

“We decided to go for a date but your father forgot his wallet, he doesn't want to let me pay.” Jisoo explained as she walked to hug Myungsoo but he got alarmed and tried to avoid his mom, trying to shake his head no discreetly. “Come here.” She forced a kiss on his cheek.

Sungyeol watched Myungsoo family dynamics with attention. He knew his family was different from Myungsoo's, but he always thought that if something happened to him they would support him no matter what, even when he decided to be a model his mom eventually accepted. He knew he had a rocky relationship with his mother and they were not much for displaying their love but at that moment, to witness Myungsoo family smothering him with small displays of love, stung in his heart.

“Found it.” Jongwan announced and got back to put his shoes on and then he swung his arm around his son and asked something that the two boys didn't want to answer right now. “So, how did it go? Are you going out to celebrate?”

Sungyeol was trying to keep himself angry since he left Yongin, he believed that that way he wouldn't get over sentimental or something, but at that moment the anger left his body and he felt tears threaten to form in his eyes. Fuck, he was so jealous. Not that he hated seeing Myungsoo receiving love, he knew that the younger deserved, but why couldn't he be smothered in love too? What he ever did so wrong that he was wasn't allowed to have his mother accepting him too?

When tears threatened to fall Sungyeol deemed that he shouldn't stay there anymore so he grabbed his shoes and pushed everyone out of his way leaving Myungsoo house barefoot.

“Myungsoo?” Jisoo waited for an explanation as Myungsoo tried to get rid of the arm on his shoulders. “What...?”

“Isn't obvious? It didn't go well, and... Sungyeol became weird and...” He tried to explain without giving many details, he had to go after Sungyeol.

“OMG, go stay with him.” Jisoo urged, opening the door herself for him.

“Thank you, omma, I will spend a few days with him, I want to be sure he'll not do anything stupid.”

“Just go kid. Show him you can be strong too, call us if you need anything.” Jongwan said and both parents look at each other and sighed when Myungsoo closed the door.

“How could she?” Jisoo asked not understanding. “Myungsoo is a great boy, he is very dedicated and invested on Sungyeol, not only that, he has the looks and brain and an awesome future ahead of him.”

“You're biased, he's your son.” Jongwan let it out a dry chuckle. “This was probably not because she disliked him as a person, it was probably because he is a boy. Not everybody is as understanding as you Jisoo, I can't even say I understand them completely. I just don't want to make things difficult than they have to be so I am trying my best. I don't want a screwed up relationship with another one of my kids, my hands are already full with Sunggyu hate.”

“Even so Jongwan, I don't know how things went but did you see him? The Sungyeol we know is made of gummy smiles and playful demeanor, something heavy must have happened for him to be that way.”

“What do you think it happened?”

“I don't know. But if he is happy, then my son is happy, so we have to do our best to help him out...”

“You're a mother hen.” Jongwan teased her. “But count me in.”

___________________________________________________________

Myungsoo rushed to his car to find Sungyeol sitting on the passenger sit with both his hands over his face. He pushed his bag on the backseat and entered the car to look at his boyfriend.

“Sungyeol-ah...” Myungsoo was about to try to take the model hands from his face when he spoke.

“Just... just take me home first please?” Sungyeol pleaded with a barely audible voice and Myungsoo heart squeezed.

He drove as fast as he could to their apartment, away from any possibly prying eyes on the streets, after all, people often recognized Sungyeol and looking wrecked on the streets would only create another problem for the model later. Sungyeol spent the entire ride with his face hidden. Even when they came out of the car he just placed a hand on Myungsoo shoulder to be guided and hid most of his face with his other hand, trying his best to stay silent and contain his feelings, until they reached their bedroom.

Once there he took his hand out of his face and his tears started to fall without restraints and Myungsoo rushed to hug him.

“Myungsoo... Myungsoo... Myungsoo...” Sungyeol called him as he desperately clung onto the younger shirt.

“I'm here... Sungyeol, I'm here...” He tightened his hold around the taller. “I... I'm here...”

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol called again. “I have no one now.”

“That isn't true. You have Daeyeol, you have your grandma in Japan too right?” Myungsoo said softly.

“No, no, no. You heard Daeyeol, I'll spend at least two years without him. It was terrible with you... twice the amount of time with him will be worse. And my grandma.. she is an old Japanese lady, she'll probably cast me away too.”

“Sungyeol, Daeyeol is not ignoring you because he wants to, he will probably find a way to communicate with you.” Myungsoo caressed his boyfriend's hair. “And your grandma... Daeyeol said he would explain to her, right? If he doesn't tell her and you are scared of losing her too, you don't need to tell her. Take some time and after you think you're ready, maybe you should ask how she feels about it and if she gives a negative answer you don't tell her. You don't need to introduce me to her. The truth is that you should have prepared your mother a bit before telling her. I was supposed to be your friend only today.”

“I know, I know.” Sungyeol sniffed. “But she was asking and suddenly I didn't want to hide and … I thought that if it worked out with you maybe... ” He sighed. “I clearly forgot about her religious side as well.”

“But Sungyeol, you said you had a rocky relationship with her, the relationship I have with my mom is entirely different...” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol pushed him away.

“Don't you think I just witnessed that?” Sungyeol spat out in a hurt tone and fell on his bed, giving Myungsoo his back and the younger crawled on it to back hug him.

“I'm sorry. I am sorry that you had to see it after you fought with your mom. Please forgive me.”

“You don't need to be sorry but I can't help but feel jealous.” He stopped talking for a few minutes as he tried to contain his endless tears. “She was just like your mom before, but she changed a lot after my dad died. You know... my mom was always a workaholic but my father worked at home... so I spent most of my time with my dad and my grandma in Japan, but then my mom work transferred her back to Korea and soon after she had Daeyeol. He wasn't even able to talk when dad died and that's when everything changed. The first thing that happened was a huge fight between my mom and grandma. Grandma blames her for the death of her son, she said if my mom had spent more time with us at home she would know that my dad was sick. A huge fight for our guard happened, and a good lawyer and a very patriotic speech later secured us with omma. Our grandma won the right to take us to Japan during school breaks until we leave college so she will be sure we are being treated well and are having a proper education. I don't only go there because I like it, it is because I have to, although by fifteen I started to have free will, so I can choose when I go and when I come back.”

“You never told me that.”

“Who would divulge their family problems right? You don't tell me much about yours too.”

“I want to put them in the past since now most of it is pretty much solved.”

“I know. But it is not like my parents had problems, they seemed very in love whenever they were together, but because mom is a workaholic... Anyway, she got guilty and made time to go to church. She would often take us there and gosh how we hated, we were just kids that wanted to play around and she started to force us suddenly... this was not very accepted by me and I would rebel and Daeyeol would follow me. When I became a teenager it became suffocating so when I had a chance to work and move I took it. I... I didn't even think about Daeyeol. I... I feel so bad.”

“Don't Sungyeol, it' not like you can change people or what happened.”

“It's not like I want to change things, Myung... I just feel bad because it seems like I'm always thinking about myself. I'm a bad hyung... I'm glad you don't call me that because I don't deserve the word. Daeyeol was very vocal about that when I left home... thankfully we had to go to Japan together so that helped us patch things up a bit.”

“Sungyeol, eventually the younger brothers graduate from admiring their older siblings I'm not all that shit to Moonsoo lately too. And from what I saw you get along just fine with him, he is just as upset that he can't see you.”

“The thing is... I thought that church thing was because she was guilty... but hearing the things she told us... I don't even recognize her... What... tell me... what did I ever do to her to be treated like that? It was like she totally forgot that I, Sungyeol, the kid that came out of her womb, was right there in front of her, it was the only thing she could think was: faggot, faggot, faggot! And then the pan... I am still very shocked about that... Myungsoo, that could have hurt us pretty bad. If something were to happen with one of us the other would go crazy over there...”

“I know... but it is over... nobody was hit and I am here with you.” He snuggled close to Sungyeol. “You can feel my entire body, right? I am well, I contained my feelings and I am not in the hospital, today was also a victory.”

“I am sorry I can't feel more happy for you.” Sungyeol turned to look at him with sad but honest eyes. He wiped his wet eyes before talking again. “I am proud of you though.”

“Thank you but you should think about yourself right now. I don't want to see you sad, my heart hurts so bad seeing you this way.”

“I can't help it. I... I feel groundless... I have no one to support me. She won't, won't let Daeyeol either and she even might get over her pride to make my grandma hate me too. I have no one now Myung, no one.” His voice cracked at the end and a new wave of tears came out of his eyes.

“What.. what about me Sungyeol?”

“You're not...”

“I am.”

“But I am talking about blood ties.”

“Sungyeol-ah, I'm not related by blood to half of my family, you know that I'm adopted, my mom is a Kim from the beginning but I didn't even have this surname before. So obviously it isn't about blood ties, they are my family because they love me and treat me as such. So if you want to love and support, we can give that to you. My dad loves kids, the more the merrier for him, and my mom loves you too much already, they were worried about you when we left and I bet they already talked to each other about helping you with whatever you need.”

“I can't possibly... Myungsoo... will you accept me even disowned?”

“It was you disowning her and not the other way around, but this doesn't change a thing between us, you accept me with bigger flaws. And I promised I would stay with you no matter what right? I will try my best to be strong for us both now, I love you.”

“Please stay with me?”

“I will, I will stay and take care of you until you feel ready to face the world with that gummy smile of yours again.”

“I don't want to face the world.” Sungyeol said with such a serious tone that scared his lover.

“Sungyeol, what do you mean by that? Should I be worried?” Myungsoo suddenly was scared and started to search in his lover's eyes anything that indicated that Sungyeol had some suicidal thoughts going on.

“I want to keep you for myself, I don't want to tell anyone anymore.” He explained and Myungsoo exhaled relieved, at least it seemed like there was no suicidal thought going on his boyfriend's head. “They will hate us and then they will leave us too. I have never experienced such things but now I understand you, I-I really do, and-and I can't bring myself to make your newfound friends push you away because of me.”

“Sungyeol, they'll not...”

“Myungsoo, please! I can't... I can't... I can't tell them...” Sungyeol was desperately clinging to the younger shirt and his eyes were filled with fear. “I can't tell anyone.”

“Sungyeol, I don't feel ready to tell them either...” Myungsoo tried to assure his lover. “Why don't we talk about that another time?”

“Thank you, Myung. Just thank you. I don't deserve you. Thank you.” Sungyeol chanted as he hid his face on the crook of Myungsoo neck and the younger held him close.

“You do Sungyeol. We deserve each other and we deserve to be happy too. We will work things out somehow, together, every step of the way.”

They stood hugging a few minutes, with Myungsoo rubbing circles in the older back. Myungsoo thought Sungyeol was calming down but then he felt something wet on his neck. He thought about the times he was hospitalized when everything seemed to come back at him in cycles, maybe Sungyeol was going through something like that right now, maybe he should do what people did to him: talk and try to break that cycle. “Yeollie... you can tell me your feelings..”

“A pan Myungsoo, a pan.. how... how could she want to hurt us with a pan? I thought that if she didn't like it she would slap me, but I have never imagined a pan... My own mother... threw a pan on me, worst, on us, on our heads.” Sungyeol sobbed and Myungsoo hugged him tightly.

Myungsoo remembered the time when he was small and his mother told him that the truth was like a diamond. A diamond was pretty and precious and people seemed to like it, but a diamond was also hard, and once you threw a diamond on someone face it could hurt and it could make it bleed and then people wouldn't like that diamond that much anymore because they were hurt by it. The truth was that Sungyeol mom threw her prejudice on their face and it hurt and made it bleed but Myungsoo was sure that the pan over their heads hurt Sungyeol way more than any words or any diamond from the story ever would.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo drove his car inside his college parking lot while he looked at Sungyeol from the corner of his eyes. The model looked through the window with unfocused eyes and was sighing every now and then, his eyes were red from crying all night and they both had some dark circles that Sungyeol tried to cover with makeup.

“Sungyeol, will you be ok?” He asked worriedly once he parked.

“Yeah. I'm tired of crying, she doesn't deserve my tears. I don't want to think about this anymore.” The model said weekly.

“But are you sure you are ok enough to go to college? I can drive you back... you can take your time coming back here, you know that people will gossip and ask you what is going on.” Myungsoo offered softly.

“I know...” Sungyeol finally turned his head to look at his lover. “But I don't want to be alone at home, I rather see people, I want to be next to our friends, I want to be distracted. Besides, I have to talk to my professor, I don't think I'll be able to finish my thesis in time. I think I need a time extension.”

“I really want to help you.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol could only see honesty in his eyes.

“You already helped me a lot yesterday. Thank you.” Sungyeol said with a sad half smile as he placed a hand over his boyfriend one and the younger turned his hand upwards to entwine their fingers.

“You don't have to thank me, you're my boyfriend, I have to help you as much as you help me. I love you, we are going to figure things out together right?” Myungsoo asked with a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

“Of course.” Sungyeol assured with another sad smile then pulled his hand out of Myungsoo's so he could open the door and leave the car.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked without looking back like he was used to doing in public, and Myungsoo just locked his car and ran until he reached him. They both walked side by side when they passed the front door of their college and people were pleasantly surprised seeing the two together so early in the morning until they noticed Sungyeol red eyes.

“Oppa...” A fangirl approached. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Sungyeol answered faintly and tried to pass by her, desperately wanting to vanish. Maybe Myungsoo was right, maybe he should have stayed at home. But then again if he was left alone he would keep thinking about yesterday and that wasn't good. Maybe he just should have worn sunglasses.

“But your eyes are red.” She insisted and tried to follow him but Myungsoo grabbed her wrists.

“Can't you see he is not in the mood?” Myungsoo said in a threatening and protective tone and the girl froze. “Leave him be.” He finished with a glare and let her wrist go then left the girl shocked in place.

He ran after Sungyeol to accompany him to his class, Myungsoo didn't talk, he knew Sungyeol didn't want to talk right now, but he knew that his presence was comforting his lover. Once Sungyeol entered his class Myungsoo turned around to run to his. He knew people were looking at their actions as they always did, and he knew people would talk as they always did, but he would make sure that none of that bothered Sungyeol right now, even if he had to be like before and throw menacing glares at everyone so they could keep their distance.

___________________________________________

“Nan duryeowo manggajil naega” Sunggyu sang and turned to Woohyun. “What do you think?”

“Write this: Nal heundeulgo doraseogessjiman,” Woohyun said and Sunggyu promptly wrote down. “Let's try.”

“Nan duryeowo manggajil naega Nal heundeulgo doraseogessjiman” They sang together. “Not bad.” Sunggyu hummed.

“I'm betting on Gyu, I'm betting on Gyu U U U U, I'm betting on GYU, Jeoldae geudaeron mot bonae neo.“ Woohyun sung teasingly and Sunggyu just looked at him in disapproval.

“Let's change my name for 'YOU'.” The older decided to write down the nonsense Woohyun just sang, apparently that was now included in the lyrics of their new song.

Woohyun pouted and started teasing his hyung again.“Bad bad bad bet a bad bad bad Gyu”

“And we add 'Girl' now.” Sunggyu hummed writing everything Woohyun was saying but changing to be more convenient for them.

“Hyung you're screwing my song about you.” Woohyun complained puffing his cheeks.

“Nonsense, I'm perfecting your song for us.” Sunggyu corrected him. “Hoya, what do you think?”

“Does it have a rap?” Hoya asked disinterestedly as he looked at them and threw some snack in his mouth.

“No.” Sunggyu said. “I don't like raps.”

“Then it sucks.” The younger concluded.

“Heeey, why are you bringing us down? People actually praise us in our company because we can actually write our own lyrics.” Woohyun scolded.

“Because I am doing something against my will because of you.” Hoya glared at him.

“You're not doing anything against your will. You decided to join Woohyun and Sungyeol on that prank. Now you've gone too far to stop. Come on, Dongwoo birthday is in less than two weeks.” Sunggyu coaxed.

Hoya sighed. “I know. But you two wouldn't know how difficult he is being. He calls me every night to argue why I should stay in Korea. He found a freaking job opportunity for me too and it's a fucking dream job.” He argued.

“Just wait a bit more... In a week you'll be unavailable for the world and then...” Woohyun was about to convince him but was cut off by the maknae that just appeared out of nowhere.

“Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!” Sungjong held a tray of food in his hands and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He sat at the table and went straight to the point, not caring about whatever his hyungs were talking about before. “Have you heard the latest gossip going around?”

Hoya and Sunggyu rolled their eyes, the Busan boy moved his attention back to his snacks and Sunggyu to his lyrics and Woohyun gave his undivided attention to the maknae that continued as if nothing happened.

“First things first: Myungsoo hyung drove Sungyeol hyung here this morning.”

“Sungjong, this is nothing new, Myungsoo gives Sungyeol rides every time.” Sunggyu said without lifting his head.

“Yes, but he followed Sungyeol hyung around today.” Sungjong added.

“Sungjong, this is nothing new too.” Woohyun rolled his eyes, when the maknae would give him the juiciest stuff?

“Yeah, typical Myungsoo behavior.” Hoya agreed and threw a snack on the maknae face which earned a slap back on his shoulder.

“Hyungs, you don't pay as much attention to them as I do, this has not been happening since Sungyeol hyung came back from Japan. Yes, Myungsoo hyung drove him here a few times but they have been parting ways as soon as they touch college grounds.”

“So they decided to walk side by side for a moment, so what? I do with hyung every time and this means nothing to him.” Woohyun pointed out as if Myungsoo following Sungyeol wasn't huge news. Sungjong groaned, these hyungs simply didn't understand.

“You're finally saying something right.” Sunggyu finally looked up and smiled pleased, Woohyun rolled his eyes and looked at the groaning maknae.

“Yeah, but Myungsoo hyung accompanied Sungyeol to his classroom.”

“That is totally Myungsoo behavior too, maybe they finally are back to normal.” Hoya offered. “Maybe they'll not be on cold wars anymore and everybody can rest in peace. Everybody but me.” Hoya whined and Sungjong looked at him judging hard.

“Forget him, he is sulking because of the prank, he is guilty.” Woohyun waved off.

“Sissy.” Sungjong said looking with disapproval to his cousin then back to the other two boys. “Ok, I admit this is kind of Myungsoo hyung behavior too but it hasn't happened in over a year and then I heard Sungyeol hyung had his eyes red and, when somebody asked him about it, Myungsoo hyung got mad and, wait for it, he glared hard and said to leave Sungyeol hyung alone. It's been ages since Myungsoo hyung lastly gave one of his infamous glares.”

“Ok, now that's new.” Sunggyu and Woohyun said together. “Hey, don't mimic me.” Sunggyu added annoyed.

“You were the one that... Whatever... Sungjong nobody said anything more? Nobody knows why Sungyeol eyes were red? If Sungyeol was with Myungsoo they didn't fight this time, so what happened?” Woohyun inquired the maknae.

“I don't know.” The maknae shrugged. “This was everything I could scoop from the girl that was glared by Myungsoo hyung.”

“We are about to discover.” Hoya pointed out at Sungyeol walking inside the cafeteria with slumped shoulders and head hung low and Myungsoo trying to keep up with his steps and kind of fussing over him like a mother hen.

They followed them with their eyes until they arrived at their table and sat side by side. They kept looking at them in silence and waiting for them to say something, then when Sungyeol got uncomfortable enough, he let it out a defeated greet.

“Hi.”

“Yeol, what happened to you? You look like shit.” Woohyun was the first to voice their thoughts.

“Thank you. This is a compliment, I see makeup is not doing much effect today.”

“It is, it is, I can't see your dark circles.” Myungsoo assured him.

“You're biased.” Sungyeol retorted.

“Your manager will kill you, you know that right?” Sungjong asked as he evaluated his hyung face.

“He can go to hell too.” Sungyeol hissed and then hid his face in his arms over the table.

“Ooh, Sungyeol is rebellious now.” Woohyun chuckled. The model stayed immobile and Myungsoo took upon himself to defend his boyfriend glaring hard at the younger trainee.

“Yeol, what's up man? Can we help you?” Sunggyu asked as Myungsoo made an X with his arms and desperately shook his head no, he shouldn't ask.

“No, I don't want to talk about it.” Sungyeol mumbled.

“But you look worse than me, come on, tell us your misery so I can distract myself and we can try to help you.” Hoya urged him too.

“Is it the company? If it is, I can talk to them.” Sungjong asked softly. _NO, No no stop asking him!_ Myungsoo wanted to scream.

“It isn't work-related. No one can help me, leave me alone.” Sungyeol mumbled again.

“Myungsoo?” Sunggyu asked the younger to explain. “You two didn't fight again, did you?” He mouthed the last part and Myungsoo shook his head no.

“Then?” Woohyun asked and Myungsoo just placed his body close to Sungyeol in a half hug as he caressed the model nape with a hand and whispered things in his ear.

Everybody in the cafeteria looked at them curiously, this just had to be one of the weirdest days ever. They knew the two were always together, they knew Myungsoo was into skinship but they also knew that this was very much in the past. Until this moment, that is.

After a few minutes of coaxing Sungyeol reluctantly lifted his head to look at his friends and with that Myungsoo was back in his original position though he kept caressing the model hair. “Will you judge me if I tell you?”

“Not happen... Ouch, Myungsoo!” Hoya complained when he felt Myungsoo kick his shin under the table. He looked at the younger surprised. Myungsoo, that fluffy ball of skinship just kicked him, the world was definitely ending, next thing he will see is Dongwoo not forgiving him anymore and...

“Guys, Sungyeol is going through something difficult for him. You might not understand but try to support him.” Myungsoo scolded.

“And you'd know that because..?” Woohyun challenged.

“When things ever were easy for me when I am trying to adapt to doing things that seem silly for you? It's been two years but I still have troubles here and there.”

“He has a point hyung.” Sungjong pointed and looked at Sungyeol with sincerity in his eyes. “Hyung, you're practically from my family, I'll support you with anything.”

Hearing the word family just made Sungyeol eyes want to produce tears and he looked down the table. “I fought with my mom.” He said in a barely audible whisper.

“Come again? I didn't hear.” Hoya asked and tried to scoot closer to Sungyeol to be able to hear it again.

“Who never? Look at me and my father, we do have heavy fights quite a lot and lately, we are even talking cordially to each other. Chill bro, you two will make up in no time.” Sunggyu said even though Myungsoo was mimicking him to stop talking while Sungyeol was welling up in tears. “No, no, no, you ain’t crying, right? I was just trying to cheer you up.” Sunggyu winced, regretting opening his mouth.

“Hyung, you, from all people, are no parameter.” Myungsoo scolded with a hiss.

“What happened this time?” Woohyun asked somehow understanding him a bit already. “I thought it has been some time since you told me about any fights with her. Gosh, I asked myself a hundred times how in the world she let you go to Japan without fighting.”

“Does this happens a lot?” Sunggyu tilted his head to the side cutely, in Woohyun opinion, to ask.

“Yeah. All the time.” Hoya explained. “Do you ever pay attention to anything he ever said?”

“OK, now I feel like the worst hyung ever.” Sunggyu gave up guilty.

“You are the worst hyung ever for many reasons. Bad example.” Hoya said, half playing half saying the truth, although he didn't know that.

“That won’t happen hyung.” Sungyeol sighed pitifully and hid his face in his hands to not let the rest of the curious eyes from the cafeteria look at his face in this moment of sadness. “This time is different.” Sungyeol said with a trembling voice.

“What makes you so sure? Was it that bad?” Sungjong asked in curiosity, what could have possibly make Sungyeol and his mother fight like that? Up till where he knew, they didn’t have the closest relationship because she didn’t want him as a model before, but it was not like they had a bad relationship like Sunggyu had with his father either.

“It was really bad Jongie. She... I can't even bring myself to say what she did... it was... it was terrible and then I said I didn’t want to be her son anymore.” The model let it out a soft sob, his emotions were getting the best of him as he remembered what his mom did.

Myungsoo wanted to hug him, kiss him and say that everything was going to be alright because they would be together forever but he couldn’t do it, not only because they were lying about their relationship to their friends, but because they were in public, so he started to rub comforting circles in Sungyeol back.

“Ok, that is serious stuff. What have you fought over?” Sunggyu asked trying to understand the situation better.

“Her inability to accept and understand the choices I make in my life.” Sungyeol spoke generically but it wasn't any less true.

“About what?” Sungjong insisted.

“About everything. Profession, relationships, marriage, kids, future, even friendships.” Sungyeol explained, well that summed everything up.

“Wow wow wow. If it’s about all these stuff you must be thinking about doing some radical changes. What do friendships have to do with anything else?” Woohyun asked dumbfounded.

“Maybe she doesn’t like Sungyeol hyung other friends. For example, she might get angry if Sungyeol hyung continued a friendship with Gayoon noona after the bitch stomped on hyung heart, they were friends after all.” That theory made sense in their heads. How could be about them? They were the nicest friends ever.

“Don't even go on Gayoon, why I dated her?” Woohyun asked himself.

“She was pretty.” Hoya hummed.

“She has nothing on Sunggyu hyung though.” Woohyun decided as he looked at his hyung with hearts in his eyes and the older groaned.

“I told her some things that I have already decided on my future and she got mad.” Sungyeol voice quivered he had difficulties on keeping his voice steady. “She called me names and kicked me out; she thinks I am being influenced by my Seoul friends.” Sungyeol took time to say the next sentence as if only now it was registering on him the meaning of the words. _“_ I am not... I'm not part of the family anymore, for real.”

“Holy shit, you got disowned?” Hoya gasped loudly, surprised out of his mind, while Sunggyu eyes never were so big and Sungjong's looked like two golf balls.

“Do spread to the world, Hoya.” Woohyun said sarcastically. “You have a lot of tact.”

“Hey, you can't scold me on that, you don't have much too.” Hoya sassed back.

“More than you.” Woohyun retorted.

“Shhh..” Myungsoo hissed at then turned to his lover. “Sungyeol, I am here for you and, it doesn’t matter how many times we fight, I will always be.” Myungsoo gave him the comforting words Sungyeol needed. He already knew firsthand what happened and he felt like it was his fault, if only he didn’t ask Sungyeol to introduce him.

Hearing that, Sungyeol leaned into Myungsoo shoulders, hiding his face in the younger chest while he started to sob quite heavily. The boys just watched that flabbergasted. They spent a year not talking, were bickering back and forth every day and now, it was like nothing happened between them at all. What the actual fuck?

People in the cafeteria started to look at each other confused and concerned. They had noticed that Sungyeol was sad since early morning, he looked distant and barely paid attention in class. When his classes were over, Myungsoo was, for the first time since Sungyeol came back, waiting for him and seemed to be very cautious around him, trying his best to take care of Sungyeol as if the model was going to break any minute. Now Sungyeol was crying his eyes out quite sadly in public and he was being comforted by the younger. The only thing they knew for sure is that whatever rocky thing that seems to be messing their friendship was easily overcome by whatever other problem Sungyeol was having.

“I’m just… it’s hard… I…” Sungyeol couldn’t produce more words so Myungsoo embraced him completely and Sungjong, Woohyun and Hoya promptly got up and joined them in a group hug while Sunggyu awkwardly patted the model head. The girls awed at them even in this bad moment, wasn’t this an awesome display of friendship?

After five minutes or so Sungyeol wanted to finally move, so the other three loosed their grip on him and moved back to their place.

“Myungsoo hyung why are you crying too?” Sungjong asked as soon as he sat on his chair and that got the attention of the others.

“Because… because I value family a lot, and to know Sungyeol is going through this breaks my heart.” He admitted as a single tear ran free on his cheeks but more threatened to come after it.

"Don’t cry over this. You have to finally back me up in something, you promised." Sungyeol wiped Myungsoo tears and the younger nodded vehemently while Hoya and Sunggyu, and Woohyun and Sungjong, eyed their interactions with respectively disbelief and suspicion. "I stained your shirt." Sungyeol looked apologetic.

"It’s ok, it’s black after all. I have a white one in the car." Myungsoo said with a half smile and cleaned Sungyeol face in return.

There was something Sungjong longed to see since Myungsoo and Sungyeol became friends and for a moment he saw it. It was not the adoration and admiration that Myungsoo used to look at Sungyeol before. It was not the caring and appreciative look Sungyeol used towards Myungsoo before either. Right at that millisecond, Sungjong saw the look of mutual love.

_______________________________________

**Present**

“The fuuuuuuuck???!!!!” Woohyun voiced the thoughts of everyone as the other's jaws hung low.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo looked at each other and then Sungyeol looked to the ground with sadness and a bit of shame as Myungsoo placed his arm around him and brought him close to him for a comforting hug.

“Sungyeol, don't be like that? We forgave her.” Myungsoo tried to coax him and the ex-model just sighed.

Sunggyu got up wordlessly and grabbed everyone attention. Hoya, Woohyun and Dongwoo tensed as they feared he was going to do something bad, since his eyes were kind of hard and unreadable, but instead he moved to Sungyeol and Myungsoo and hugged them.

“I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sungyeol, I don't even think I can properly convey what I'm feeling at the moment.” Sunggyu let go of Myungsoo and hugged only Sungyeol tightly. “Despite everything I always thought you to be one of my best friends and after all this story you've been telling me, I discovered a part of you that I really disliked, but what can I do right now when you behaved like that? The moment you started telling us about your mom I thought you would chicken out, I thought you were going to make Myungsoo suffer once more but you... you stood up for your love for him...” He said with a little disbelief and amazement in his tone.

“Fuck off!” Sungyeol took the older speech wrongly as if Sunggyu was doubting his capacity of standing up for his love, he pushed the older away and Sunggyu fell on his butt. “What do you take me for? Huh? Do you think I would let anyone fuck up with us this way and not do anything? I know our story is fucked up but do you think I would go through all this trouble to get him and break up with him because of that? And fuck, I was scared to tell you guys and lose your friendship but I fought my own mother over him and I would do that all over again with anyone any time. So if you have a problem, hyung, bring it on and we can set things up accordingly.”

“Sungyeol, don't go any further.” Myungsoo warned. “You know he is important to me and I want you two getting along the same way you got along before I came into the picture, if not better. Don't forget that you still have to meet noona and she is practically his mother.”

“Chill man, I was just asking myself how many times you would change my opinion on you today. I mean... I'm thankful that you pulled him away, seriously, as his brother I am really grateful for that, and as your friend... I am really proud that you stood up for what you feel. And wait, am I not the last one from the family knowing? I feel so much better right now.”

Sungyeol eyed Sunggyu suspiciously and then looked at Myungsoo to see the younger reaction, waiting for Myungsoo to tell him something with his eyes that made him trust Sunggyu on that. “Thank you.” He said reluctantly.

“Gosh a pan, is you mother crazy or something?” Sungjong asked in a daze and Sungyeol looked away from their eyes in shame.

“Hey don't be like that...” Dongwoo cheered... “I know it was bad but come on, not everybody has the luck of Woohyun and Myungsoo. Remember I told you that when I told my parents they sent me away?”

“And you cried for over a week at my place.” Woohyun pointed out.

“And you blame me? That was like half of my life ago and I thought my parents would kick me out.” Dongwoo crossed his arms and shot his cousin a look. “Just shut up Woohyun, I want to see the day when Sunggyu introduces you to his father, that by the way is one of your idols, you will chicken out or totally mope for forever if he reacts like that.”

Woohyun suddenly got nervous, his eyes wandered a bit before they rested on the other singer.

“Who said my father has to like anything? I am an adult, I can do whatever I want." Sunggyu said trying to look like he didn't care about his father opinion though everyone knew that he did.

“Heeey, dad is really cool after the shock passes.” Myungsoo tried to assure him. “You'll have no problem, maybe you should be a little careful with Moonsoo though.”

“Moonsoo?” Sunggyu tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Wait a minute Moonsoo knows and didn't tell me? Gosh, I am having a talk with that kid.” He crossed his arms feeling betrayed by the maknae of the Kim household.

“Fuck, Moonsoo, that brat, Moonsoo!” Sungyeol spoke incoherently as he pulled his hair out.

“Sungyeol, stop doing that.” Myungsoo scolded, trying to take Sungyeol hands off his hair.

“Well, now we know the true motive for the fight with his mom, I can't say I wouldn't be mad either.” Hoya thought aloud. “But what she did was bad and … how did you manage to forgive her?”

“I don't even want to know, she is the one in my blacklist now. I liked your mom before, but now I know I won't be able to let a good morning out for her.” Sunggyu said with a rather dark aura coming out of his body.

“Stop bringing back that incident... it took some time but we got over that.” Myungsoo said in a definitive manner. “That was another huge part of our story and we will get there later.”

“Yeah, later...” Sungjong said trying desperately to dismiss the sour mood. “Let's bring back the good mood, let's remember what happened on Dongwoo hyung birthday.”

“No, let's not talk about what happened, Sungyeol fucked me up big time.” Sunggyu whined and the rest but Dongwoo giggled.

“URRRGHHH no! You all fooled me.” Dongwoo groaned. “ And Hoya... Hoya, you should have said something to me there.”

“What are you talking about?” Sungjong asked in curiosity an expectant look on his face.

Hoya's ears got red and he avoided everyone's gaze. “Just let's just go on with the story, and you will know.”

 

 


	63. Prank final stages - Negotiating help - Sungjong news - Dongwoo birthday shenanigans - Sunggyu hair mishap - Birth pains

 

 

After that day, Sungyeol didn't lose time on moping. Yes, he slept a week in Myungsoo comforting arms, but he decided that he had to move on with his life pretty quickly and probably move on with his thesis too, he had to do everything quickly, they were already in the middle of November and soon enough he would be scheduling a day to present his thesis. There had to be a finished thesis for that though. Since Sungyeol started to pretend that nothing happened Myungsoo got worried and confused so he decided to ask their therapist for advice on his next appointment (that he would have to go alone until Sungyeol presented his thesis).

Sungyeol became the epitome of focus for the first time in his life, carrying his laptop and books everywhere so he could write and Myungsoo decided to give him some space for that. The model still hung out with the boys but most of the time he was typing diligently on his laptop. It was not like they didn’t spend time together, they would often be at the same place, the apartment, but Sungyeol would be locked in the second room, that was now some sorts of office, and Myungsoo would study in the master room.

Around that time, the company decided that Sunggyu and Woohyun would release a pre-debut duet and the duo had to miss a few days of college so they could take photos for the single cover and re-record that specific duet. Sungjong was invited to be the special MC of Mnet Countdown for three episodes and was beaming with happiness lately, and both Dongwoo and Hoya moped for different reasons. The first was sad that he hasn't been able to convince the other to stay in Korea and Hoya was sad because he couldn't tell his friend he was lying or else everything they planned for Dongwoo birthday party was for nothing.

As Hoya said before, Dongwoo would often call him at night to plead for him to stay in Korea and today was no different.

“ **Hoya, please reconsider, here you have everything. You have your parents, you have your friends, you have good postgraduate programs in Seoul U, you have a good job interview in two weeks.”** Dongwoo pleaded desperately over the phone.  _You have me, Hoya, you have_ me _!_  

“I know. But there I have a challenge. I will have new adventures and I will show people that we, Asian people, are much more than what they think.” Hoya retorted with what he said to Dongwoo a million times before.

“ **They think we live for study, that is so not true.”** Dongwoo snorted.

“Exactly. That's why I'm going there. Hey, have I told you that I set up my flight to London next Wednesday?” Hoya rolled over his mattress and tried to get a comfortable position.

“ **No, you didn't.”** Dongwoo seemed to be in shock.

“Why don't you sound happy?” Hoya asked cautiously but still tried to sound casual.

“ **Because I'm not.”** Dongwoo answered sternly. “ **What about you? Why you sound so flat if you want so much to go there?”**

“Because ….” _NO, Fuck fuck fuck._ He forgot to sound excited. “That's because I already screamed my lungs out on Sungjong ear earlier.” He quickly made up an excuse.

“ **I see...”** Dongwoo seemed to buy that. “ **Why do you have to go next Wednesday? Hoya my birthday is around the corner, nobody ever goes to the trouble to spend it with me because of finals and tests, you're the only one who ever has the trouble to at least have a drink with me. Please set up your flight for after my birthday then? You can make this my gift, please?”** Dongwoo dragged his voice and Hoya could swear he had puppy eyes on the other side of the line.

“Dongwoo, I can't because of the deadline.” Hoya explained and cursed in his head for adding one more lie. “Don't worry ok? If I finish everything quick I'll come earlier and maybe Sunday we can go out to celebrate.”

“ **Hoya, my birthday is Saturday.”** Hoya heard Dongwoo voice cold on the phone. **“Not Sunday, not Monday, not Friday. Saturday.”**

“I know but...”

“ **I had enough, I need to wake up early tomorrow.”** Dongwoo seemed a little hostile right now. **"I have a meeting to define the goals of a new huge project. We are about to hire and we should decide what we are looking for. Did I mention that I will help to chose my new coworkers? That's how good I am doing. Oh, but you never asked me. You're not interested in what your best friend is doing, you just want to go away.”** He accused.

“Dongwoo, that's not it...” Hoya groaned. He was so fed up with this prank that he didn't even want to think about that anymore, he always tried to divert Dongwoo attention to other subject but the older would never let him. Dongwoo was often seen as someone that could be easily tricked and easily distracted but he was being focused as hell and was really persistent in making Hoya stay. “...it is you that doesn't change the subject. You never let me ask you, you're too focused on trying to make me stay and that is not going to happen.” _Yeah... London is not going to happen, you twat._

“ **Well Hoya, it's up to you. But that new coworker I have to help hire to work with me...”** Dongwoo stopped to take in a deep breath. “ **It could be you.”** Dongwoo spits out then hung up his phone right after.

Hoya sighed. Every night was the same thing and every night Dongwoo would hang up on him and then call the next day to try to convince him again. He was tired honestly, why couldn't Dongwoo birthday come faster?

__________________________________________________________________

“… and then he hung up on my face! Again! Can you believe that?” Hoya just finished telling Woohyun, that he met on the line to grab food after a few days of absence, what has been going on for the prank lately.

“Chill, Hoya. It's not that bad.” Woohyun said as he paid for his salad and then turned around to follow Hoya to the table where Sungyeol and Sungjong were sitting together.

“But it is, Dongwoo was never like that before with me...” Hoya seemed like he was about to have a mental breakdown. “Woohyun, if he does not forgive me...” He was about to threaten the soon-to-be-idol but the other just snorted.

“Bitch, please! Dongwoo can't get mad, not at you.” Woohyun narrowed his eyes.

“Let me tell you something, he is. Fuck, now I am at your level.” Hoya complained angrily.

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean?” Woohyun said offended but then shrugged. “If there was a level you wouldn't be in mine no matter what, I fucked up with him really bad and he forgave me, he won't even take a month, so keep holding your shit. You're about to disappear anyway, have you told him the day you are supposedly going to London?”

“Yes, from today on I will be disappearing.” Hoya said as they both finally reached the table and sat down. “Hi guys” He greeted and Sungjong nodded at them in acknowledgment as he ate but Sungyeol didn't spare them a look, too busy on his laptop.

“Good, let's just pray he doesn't come up here. I think we should request the fan girls help." He then turned to speak with the oldest model. "Can you help with that?” Woohyun asked.

 _Tec tec tec tec._ Sungyeol typed diligently.

“Sungyeol, I'm talking to you, punk!” Woohyun tried to close the screen but Sungyeol quickly looked at his hyung and barked.

“YAH! NAM WOOHYUN, DO YOU WANT A BEATING ON YOUR IDOLESQUE FACE? I DIDN'T SAVE THIS CHAPTER YET YOU FUCKER!”

“The hell?” Hoya raised his brows, Sungyeol was not one to get angry out of nowhere, but Woohyun didn't even blink at the oldest model and just kept talking.

“So, our prank is in the final stages, Hoya here already 'traveled'...” He made air quotes. “As we agreed, Hoya is gonna go to his brother apartment starting today, but we just need to make sure Dongwoo doesn't find him here. So, I was thinking, could you ask the girls to help us with this?”

Sungyeol just blinked at him and went back to his laptop. “Sorry, I'm busy. Try Myungsoo, he can control girls better.” He said a little irritated.

“Yah! You...” Woohyun was going to scold him but was cut off by the maknae.

“Hyung, let it go, Sungyeol hyung is weird because a lot of stuff is happening. From what I understood he is behind schedule with his thesis...” He then lowered his voice. “And you have to take in consideration that the issue with his mother left him bitter.”

Woohyun just took a deep intake of air to calm himself so he could talk again. “Are you feeling better about the thing with your mother?”

“There’s no family in my future so… I should focus on my career right?” Sungyeol replied flatly as he typed on his laptop. “So stop remembering me, I have a thesis to finish. Hoya hyung, can you open the book and tell me the title I marked in pink?”

“Humm...” Hoya opened the big book next Sungyeol until he found the mark. “Protecting artists and …”

“Got it.” Sungyeol cut him off, already remembering what he wanted.

“How can you study with a book that colorful?” Hoya looked at the rest of the pages. “Why this talks about celebrities? What is your thesis all about? Mine it has to do with new ways to process data.”

“I saw Myungsoo doing, I wanted to test. Mine is about JYJ Law. It has to do with the implications, benefits and... it is basically an analysis of the juridic point of view.” He answered not lifting his eyes from the screen.

“I'm using your services later hyung.” The maknae chuckled.

“You better study this well, this might be helpful for hyung and I and I can't trust another lawyer with my interests.” Woohyun added.

“Yeah-yeah.” Sungyeol answered faintly, yet annoyed, and then made sure to forget that there were people around him.

At that moment Myungsoo came talking to Myungeun until they reached the table where they were.

“Hi, guys!” Myungsoo greeted and sat on Sungyeol another side.

“Hi.” Myungeun waved and then turned to talk specifically with her Sungyeol oppa. “Hi Sungyeol-oppa”.

 _Tec tec tec._ Sungyeol didn't stop typing to even look at her.

“Sorry noona, I don't think it's the best moment to be talking to him, he is even pretending we are not here.” Sungjong apologized in Sungyeol behavior. “Are you staying to eat with us?”

“Not really, but my classmates are sitting two tables ahead so I decided to just stop and say hi, I'll be leaving now.” She smiled and then turned to go when Woohyun spoke.

“Myungsoo can you ask the girls collaboration to 'hide' Hoya if Dongwoo comes over?”

“Sure. Hey, Myungeun!” He called and said girl stopped half her way to look at him. “Come here, I need a favor.” She came back and Myungsoo spent five minutes explaining the situation until she understood.

“Myungsoo, nothing in this life is for free you know? They will want something. I will want something, this will be hard to pull it off. I don't even know him that well, but I know Dongwoo oppa can basically smell him from miles away.” She warned.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Hoya asked in annoyance and Sungjong chuckled, she couldn't have said better.

“What do you want?” Myungsoo sighed, now a bit more used to this trading thing and she briefly flickered her eyes to Sungyeol. “A shirtless picture would do?”

“Really?” Her eyes twinkled and a wide smile that reached her eyes appeared.

“Yes, as for them...” He placed a finger on his chin thinking. “Would one of me do?” He asked hesitantly and she grinned.

“I guess.”

“Then go, I'll upload mine on my Instagram, Sungyeol one I'll send directly to you.”

“Nice to do business with you.” She chuckled and then turned around to go for the table of the gossip girls so they could spread the news.

“I can't believe you negotiated with her using your body and your best friend body too.” Hoya said shaking his head in disapproval.

“Yeah, Sungyeol hyung would have been mad if he was actually paying attention.” Sungjong added as he looked at his model hyung and waited to see if he showed some reaction, but Sungyeol kept his focus on.

“Well, I promised two pictures of ourselves shirtless, I didn't promise that they would see our bodies. Something else can cover us like... if I hold a pile of clothes big enough to hide everything.” He said matter of fact, not getting bothered by this at all. “I'm kind of shy, I don't let anyone see me naked.” He added.

“Damn it. You're so smart.” Woohyun said in awe and a bit jealous, Myungsoo gave him a satisfied smile and at that moment Sunggyu came running to sit at the table with them.

“Guys do you have a charger I can borrow? I forgot to charge my phone and I'm waiting for an important phone call.”

Myungsoo used the chance that Sunggyu distracted the others to talk to his lover. “Hey, have you eaten?”

“Uh-uh.” Sungyeol said lowly.

“Hyung, my phone is LG, my charger is incompatible with your rich guy phone.” Sungjong said apologetically.

“Why haven't you? You are not eating properly, I don't want you getting sick before your big day.” Myungsoo whispered back to Sungyeol.

“I'll lose time.” Sungyeol whispered as he saved the file and opened another file to look at some stuff he already analyzed.

“What about you Hoya?” Sunggyu asked in desperation. In the meantime, Myungsoo opened his bag, opened a small container and took some grapes from it.

“Sorry hyung, mine is Samsung. Why are you so desperate?” Hoya asked curiously.

“His sister is close to giving birth.” Woohyun explained. “He has been scared of her going into labor and not being able to be there for her.”

“Old.” Hoya teased lowly and giggled at his own joke, forgetting about everything he was concerned before.

“Yes. It's time for me to be there for her after all these years. And It's not a matter of being old Hoya, one day you're bound to receive news like that from your brother. Baby, what about..?” Sunggyu added briefly and turned to ask Myungsoo about his charger, but saw the younger trying to press a grape inside Sungyeol mouth and the model trying his best to keep his mouth shut. "Baby?"

“Hm?” Myungsoo said absently minded as he tried again to feed Sungyeol and, upon noticing every eye on the cafeteria looking at him, he flushed red and dropped his hand. “I'm sorry hyung, what did you ask?”

“I was going to ask if you have a charger that I can borrow, but now I rather want to know what you were doing.” Sunggyu just blinked confusedly.

“Well, I was...”

“Yeah, this is suspicious.” Woohyun said as he squinted his eyes at Myungsoo and then at Sungyeol then back at Myungsoo.

“It is what it is.” Myungsoo finally relented. "Have you noticed that he isn't having lunch lately? Look how pale he is getting. I am avoiding bumping into his whiny self in a hospital room again. Come on Sungyeol.” He coaxed and tried to press the grape gently inside Sungyeol mouth again.

“I am not...” Sungyeol tried to speak but Myungsoo managed to press the grape inside, hearing loud squeals from the female population and Sungyeol could do nothing besides begrudgingly chew. “Yeah!” He complained.

“I'm the one who should say 'Yah'. Stop feeding him, he can eat alone.” Sunggyu said in annoyance.

“But if I don't do this I don't think he will eat anything, I know this airhead here.” Myungsoo said trying to press another grape against Sungyeol lips and this time Sungyeol opened his mouth faster.

“That's so weird.” Woohyun looked from one to the other.

“Let them...” Sungjong said squealing inside, his favorite couple was giving him the feels, and to assure they would keep being like that he decided to distract the others. “Hyungs I have big news to tell you.” He said as he fumbled with his phone, dialing a number and putting the person on speaker.

“Jongie?” Dongwoo voice came out of the phone totally not cheerful and, noticing who it was, Hoya kept quiet, throwing a longing and guilty gaze to the phone.

“Hi hyung, why your voice is so sad?” The maknae asked in concern.

“It's just...” Dongwoo was going to spill all of his feelings but decided against in the middle sentence. “Do you need hyung doing something for you? Or are you going to tell me the time of Hoya's flight?”

Hoya bit his lip in a weird sad pout that Woohyun wanted to laugh about it but Sungjong continued to lie through his teeth.

“So this is why you weren't at the airport. He left early this morning hyung.”

“Oh.” Dongwoo said more pitifully than surprised. “Guess he didn't want me there.”

“Hyung, I just know what to do to cheer you a bit. I have great news to tell you. Oh, you're on the speaker by the way. Say hi.”

“…”

“Hey, Dongwoo.” Sunggyu said. “Don't think too much about that, maybe he forgot some document and won't be able to register on Oxford.”

“Hyungs, please, let me tell you my big news, I was waiting for you to gather to say.” Sungjong scolded Sunggyu, and any other that might try stealing his moment.

“Go ahead then.” Woohyun huffed.

“I am starting a business with Key hyung and another investor. Fashion business.” Sungjong said excitedly.

“What? Why that prick didn't tell me?” Woohyun was the first to express himself through a whine and looked around to see if he spotted the said prick on the cafeteria to give him a scolding.

“Because I wanted to tell you so I asked him not to.” Sungjong explained.

“I forgive you two.” Woohyun smiled goofily.

“So Sungjong, how this is going to work? Are you going to finish college or drop it?” Sunggyu asked and Sungjong started to explain every detail from his really thought up plan. That managed to grab the boys attention so Myungsoo took the opportunity to coax Sungyeol a bit more.

“Sungyeol, please eat more, I know this can be some sorts of the coping mechanism but you need to eat at least a bit more.”

“Myungsoo, I have a meeting with my professor in fifteen minutes and I want to impress him, stop bothering me.” Sungyeol went back to his laptop.

“But...” Myungsoo was about to argue again but Sungyeol stopped and shot him a look.

“If you let me alone right now, I'll cuddle you and I will even eat properly once I reach home, deal?”

“Fine... but I'm making sure you're eating well.” Myungsoo conceded, left the container with the grapes over the table and got up to leave the cafeteria. He would finish everything that he needed to do today early and then go to their apartment and make something for the older to eat.

Sungyeol sighed deeply and rolled his eyes but at that moment somebody noticed that Myungsoo was not there anymore.

“Where Baby is going?” Sunggyu asked.

“You think I know hyung? Don’t you know how secretive he is? There are things he doesn’t tell me too.” Sungyeol lied bluntly. “All I know is that he lost interest on feeding me, gosh what do I do with so many grapes? I don't want to eat it.” Sungyeol pushed the container with grapes to the middle of the others and Woohyun and Hoya started eating right away.

“Strange… Anyway Jong…” He moved his attention to the maknae and Sungyeol thanked the gods that their attention was on Sungjong, maybe now he would have some peace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end Sungyeol tricked him, he ate half a plate and didn't even cuddle. Myungsoo felt so stupid and angry that he kind of wanted to release Sungyeol shirtless picture just to get back at him. But this didn't happen, he didn't want girls looking at his boyfriend like that. He still had to send something to Myungeun though, but he would think about that later.

What really made him not to release the picture though was Sungyeol state. When he was not focused on writing the hell thesis that robbed their time together, he was just blankly looking at the walls, sighing frequently, with that sad air and slumped shoulders and Myungsoo just knew that that had to do with what happened in Yongin.

Although Myungsoo was concerned with his lover he decided to be a good boyfriend and wait for Sungyeol to approach him, not only to give him a bit of attention but maybe talk about what he was feeling again. So he made up his mind to be around him enough to see if Sungyeol was eating properly and show he would be there if the model needed anything.

Dongwoo birthday came and they were in the middle of finals and thesis presentations but they still made time for meeting the boy. Dongwoo was sad and in no mood for celebrations, he thought no one was going to come to spend some time with him anyway. He was moping Hoya trip to England really hard and was angry that Hoya didn’t even send a message to say he landed safely there. Bad Hoya, if he could he would rip him from his chest and toss him over the Han river.

What he didn’t know was that Hoya was, in fact, spending time in his hyung apartment that just moved to Seoul with his girlfriend. The Busan boy was barely leaving his hyung apartment and when he needed to go to his classes he tried to walk like a ninja on college and even his other friends weren’t seeing him much, he said it would be best if he didn’t talk with anyone, or else he would give up the prank and tell Dongwoo.

On the actual day of the gray-haired boy birthday, Woohyun and Sunggyu managed to get two-hours-break from their practicing session and went to the boy new apartment to meet with the rest of the boys there. Since Myungsoo was the one with the car, he drove Hoya, Sungjong and a little bit more cheerful Sungyeol, along with everything they would need for the birthday prank, they had to do everything fast.

Hoya opened the door with his spare key and the guys were laughing at that but he couldn’t get why. The truth is they were whispering between each other and calling him Dongwoo husband. Once inside, Sungjong was sent to keep a watch for Dongwoo’s car at the window, since their friend lived on the second floor, while the boys set up the rest of the plan. They left the door slightly open so Dongwoo would think that a robber broke in.

"Guys, he arrived." Sungjong said a little bit too soon as he saw Dongwoo park his car and go out of it with slumped shoulders and a small bag in his hands, the boys opened the door a bit more and left all lights on before hiding each one in their appointed place.

A few minutes later Dongwoo arrived at his apartment door and noticed it open. He started to get nervous. _Was he robbed on the day of his birthday?_ What bad luck! His first reaction was to pull out his phone and call Hoya, but as soon as he hit the button, he remembered Hoya was in London and couldn’t do anything from there, so he cut the call before it could make Hoya phone ring.

“Be strong! You just have to be strong this once.” Dongwoo tried to cheer himself before taking a deep breath in and trying to push his door open, even though he was scared shitless, he didn't dare to go in though. “Mr robber, are you still there?” He asked in a cracked small voice while he looked to his apartment from the entrance.

“Mr robber..” Woohyun mouthed and tried to laugh without making a noise but he soon got quiet when Sunggyu hit him in the ribs and shushed him. “He is too cute.” He mouthed again.

He looked around the small living room, nothing seemed to be out of place, his room door was slightly opened and he decided that it was going to be the next place he would look. “Mr robber?” He called again as he entered the apartment cautiously, moved ahead, and was about to push the room door open and that’s when ‘the robber’ appeared.

“Happy birthday to you…”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!” Dongwoo jumped and turned around, with both his hands up in the air, when he noticed Hoya coming from the kitchen with a cake in his hands and singing the birthday song.

“Happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Dongwoo… Happy birthday to you.”

“Ho-ho-ya-ya. Y-you he-here.” Dongwoo stuttered in a mix of shock, fear, and relief as he started to cry instantly. He hit Hoya's chest, then hugged the boy for dear life, making the other almost drop the cake. “Wh-when did-did you ar-arrived? I-I tho-thought you’d be-be in Eng-England.”

“There is no way I would miss my favorite person birthday.” Hoya said smiling as he hugged Dongwoo back with one arm. “Hey, are you crying? Don’t cry, I never left Korea, and I will never leave too. I was at my hyung place.” Hoya tried to rub the hand around Dongwoo on the older back to calm him.

“Then… then…” Dongwoo pulled back to look at him and blinked many times confusedly.

“There’s no master, it was a prank.” Hoya said in a low tone as he put the cake on a small table Dongwoo had and finally hugged him properly.

“A prank?” Dongwoo didn’t seem to comprehend that and Hoya tried to get the hair out of his face and wipe his oncoming tears.

“Yes… and I was so close to telling you many times…” Hoya looked directly at Dongwoo eyes and the crying hyung looked so vulnerable that Hoya's heart squeezed itself. “I don’t like seeing you sad, I actually..” Dongwoo looked at him intently expecting Hoya’s next words. “I have… I kind of... I kind of... lo…”

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaay happy birthday!” They both looked at Dongwoo room and saw the other five boys came out of there only to hug him, poke him, place birthdays hats on his head, throw confetti at him and Dongwoo started to cry even harder.

“What’s this? Is this a joke?” Dongwoo asked as he tried to contain a running nose before Woohyun shoved a phone on his face and started taking pictures. “Ayooo, this is so annoying. Stop Woohyun!”

“Dongwoo hyung birthday prank success!!!” Sungjong said excitedly as he tried to wipe news tears that were flowing from his hyung eyes.

“Guys, the candle is melting.” Myungsoo said pointing to a big twenty-four candle over the cake that Dongwoo hurriedly tried to blow but ended up needing Hoya's help.

“Ok, let’s cut this cake and talk because Woohyun and I don’t have much time. Yah, Woohyun, what’s with you and this phone, it’s your cousin birthday, go socialize with him.” Sunggyu scolded.

“Wait, hyung, I am sending this picture to our family chatroom and also to every his other friend that I know.” Woohyun had the most mischievous smile in his face when his finger tapped the screen frenetically."OMG Dongwoo you look so ugly." Sungjong took the chance to open up a bottle of soda and start serving their cups with the help of Myungsoo that passed along every time one of them was full.

“Woohyun!” Dongwoo complained and jumped over his cousin to try to avoid that but Woohyun had already sent and was laughing maniacally.

Dongwoo pouted when he found his attempts to stop Woohyun futile. “I am so angry at you guys. That was very bad."

“Sorry, but your birthday always come up on a bad day for us, so this year we decided to find some time to make you a surprise. I hope you liked that all of us were able to come.” Sungyeol said and opened a big smile like he hadn't done in a while. “I feel so happy that my idea worked. Ahnn, so proud.”

“Our idea Sungyeol, our idea.” Woohyun corrected and pushed him with the back of his hand but he was holding a cup of soda and that ended up going all over Sungyeol shirt.

“Look at what you've done!” Sungyeol complained totally angry. “Now I am all dirty.”

“At least you can go ahead and take the shirtless picture Myungsoo owes Myungeun for the help with Dongwoo prank.” Hoya teased and Sungyeol made a dumbfounded face as if asking what the hell Hoya was talking about.

“Oh my god, he really didn't hear... and to think Myungsoo negotiated in front of him.” Woohyun added more flames to the fire, happy with the outcome somehow.

“What?” Sungyeol eyes became wide. “Myungsoo, did you really do this?” He asked in disbelief as he waited for an answer.

“I did. It was a simple deal, you and I shirtless and then we got help from all the girls in the college.” Myungsoo said as if it wasn't big deal but noticing Sungyeol expression becoming hard and a temper about to be thrown he was quick to add. “I promised shirtless, not that they would see something... we just need to hide behind something." He then crossed his arms over his chest and shot Sungyeol a look. "It's not like I would show my body that freely for a bunch of weird girls.”

“…” Sungyeol glared at him. _How could he?_ But then it dawned on him... Myungsoo was rather mischievous but still brilliant with that deal, in the end, it was like the girls would be trolled. This could only be some of his influence going on, that together with a genius brain would bring lots of laughs about the girl's reactions later, he kind of couldn't wait for Monday to come. “Now that you explained it feels like another prank so I'm all up for it.” He smiled and Myungsoo felt relieved that Sungyeol wouldn't add this to the stress he was having lately.

“Dongwoo hyung has a curtain there, why don't you guys hide behind it and get over it?” Sungjong pointed behind them and without thinking much Sungyeol was already taking his shirt off and hiding behind the curtain.

“What are you waiting for?” The oldest model challenged.

“You're so shameless.” Myungsoo said to his lover but still followed him behind the other cutain. “Yah! Don't look, I feel shy.” Myungsoo said to the others before taking his shirt behind the curtain.

“It was your idea.” Sungyeol pointed out. “Hey Sungjong, take the picture will you?”

“The way you are holding the curtain looks like you're completely naked.” Woohyun pointed out and tried to hold a giggle but ended up making a funny noise that made Sungyeol laugh hard and Myungsoo look at him with fond eyes and a smile on his face. He was relieved Sungyeol was laughing hard like this after some days of stern faces. At that moment Sungjong took the picture and was already sending through Kakao to both his friends.

Myungsoo quickly dressed behind the curtain again and prepared himself to eat while Sungyeol followed Dongwoo to his room to grab a shirt and change into it. When Dongwoo came back he noticed that Hoya wasn't among the others so he walked to the kitchen and found him looking through things in his fridge.

“Hoya?”

“Oh, Dongwoo, what's with your fridge man? I disappear for barely a week and everything becomes improper to eat? Seriously, you have to throw all of this half-eaten takeouts to the garbage. What about this ice cream? ” Hoya scolded and then closed the fridge shaking his head in disapproval.

“I'll throw things out later...” Dongwoo assured and Hoya hummed, then tried to pass him to go back to the living room, but the older grabbed his wrists. “Hoya, what were you going to say before the boys interrupted you?”

Hoya tensed visibly. That prank messed him up so much that he almost told Dongwoo things that could change their friendship forever. Not that he didn't mean that he had this feeling for a long time now, but he was sure if Dongwoo had ever had a crush on him, that already passed and there were only friendship feelings left. He was sure that the older would not want him, after all, he was not the most handsome man on earth and of course not the most tactful man either. Maybe Dongwoo would feel uncomfortable around him, maybe he wanted to put boundaries and establish some limits if he knew about that.

“I... I was going to say that I missed you... I mean, being your normal self. You were too strange and too annoying because of the prank.” Hoya came up with an excuse but he was not sure if his voice came out convincing enough.

“Hum...” Dongwoo said with eyes that pierced him through, searching for the truth. “Are you sure?” Hoya gulped and his heart starting beating so crazily on his chest that he thought the guys in the living room and even Sungyeol on the bathroom would hear. “Because if it's anything different...” Dongwoo got really close to Hoya. “...anything more...” He brought his face closer. “I think you should tell me...”

Hoya's eyes flickered from Dongwoo eyes to his plump luscious lips for a brief second and he felt tempted to close the distance, but he was interrupted by Woohyun coming to the kitchen and going directly to the fridge. He briefly thanked the gods in his head for being saved by the bell.

“Guys, do we have some ice? This soda is too hot...”

“Yes, in the fridge." Hoya said looking at him and taking a step back from Dongwoo. “It may be the only thing that we can use in his whole fridge.” He added in a teasing manner to cover up his nervous state and went out of the kitchen. _What was he about to do? Hoya get a grip on yourself!_

“Here it is.” Woohyun placed two cubes in his drink with a satisfied smile and was about to go back to the living room, but Dongwoo stood in his way. “Dongwoo, can you, huh? Move?”

Instead of moving, Dongwoo gave him a glare and pinched his sides using all of his strength. Woohyun yelped, and pushed his hyung away then started to massage the abused spot.

“What the fuck man?”

“This was revenge.” Dongwoo explained.

“For what? I didn't do anything.” Woohyun said making a kicked puppy face, but Dongwoo ignored his cousin and went back to the living room only to have a scare.

Minutes before, when Sungyeol came back from the bathroom, everyone but Hoya and Dongwoo were eating and chatting away but since his latest mood didn't allow him much appetite he got bored and decided to find something to play with. He looked around and found a packing that was randomly near him and inspected. Gel.

“Let me style your hair hyung, you’re going to be so fancy when I finish with you.” Sungyeol asked Sunggyu that looked at the pack in his hands, he read the inscription then relented.

“Make me look better than Woohyun.”

“Yah! What are you saying? You look good too, actually, you look the most handsome guy in my eyes.” Woohyun argued before going up and in the direction of the kitchen while Sungyeol scooped a big amount of gel and started putting at Sunggyu side hair. Sunggyu rolled his eyes and giggled from the cold feeling of the gel in his hair.

“Hyung, make him look like Goku with his hair all up.” The maknae instructed Sungyeol and the tall boy smiled.

“Good idea Jong.” Sungyeol then styled his hyung hair to every side.

Hoya came back from the kitchen looking a bit nervous but once he saw Sungyeol and Sunggyu he couldn't help but judge them.“What are you doing?”

“I am styling hyung hair with this gel I found here.” Sungyeol showed the pack and they heard a yelp coming from the kitchen, which made everyone stop to look at it and then shrug.

“Why this gel smells so funny? I feel weird.” Myungsoo pointed out and covered his nose, and at that moment Dongwoo came out of the kitchen with Woohyun pouting after him, but he stopped in his tracks and made a comical face before screaming.

“SUNGYEOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sungyeol stopped in his tracks and Myungsoo shivered. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Dongwoo screamed and everybody froze and looked at him as if he was crazy.

“I am just styling hyung hair with this gel.” Sungyeol said innocently.

“Sungyeol this isn’t gel, this is epoxy resin I used for a project and there’s was only some left so I put in a smaller pot. It was on the ground for a reason.” Dongwoo explained in one go and everybody’s jaws hung low.

Sungyeol started to put the ‘gel’ back on the pot, trying to get rid of the product on his fingers the best he could, while Sunggyu turned with his ultimate glare to the tall model. “I didn’t know. Hyung, calm down, I didn’t know.” Sungyeol ran away and hid behind Myungsoo that looked curiously from the future lawyer to the future singer, still covering his nose.

“Calm down hyung, once we get back at the dorm you’ll take a bath and I will help you wash your hair and we are gonna be all cool again right?” Woohyun said trying to calm down his partner.

“This better go out with a bath.” Sunggyu growled.

“Ehrr.. hyung… It doesn’t come out that easily. You have to put a specific product that I don’t think I have anymore. The most you let in your hair the hardest will be to get off.” Dongwoo explained nervously.

“Shit.” Woohyun was the first to voice their thoughts.

“No, no, no, no, no! What did you do to me? I am about to debut!” Sunggyu collapsed with both hands and knees on the ground in one of his worst mental breakdowns and Dongwoo started ordering people around to try to mend the situation.

“Myungsoo there’s hand towels in the kitchen, bring it here and try to get the excess out or else it will get on his clothes too. Hoya, do you remember where you put the bottle with a green lid? The one that was smelly?"

“You go, I am allergic.” Myungsoo patted Woohyun in the back that quickly moved to do what Dongwoo had ordered. “Sungyeol get away from me.” He said moving towards the window and putting his face outside to breath the air of Seoul while making the model pout.

“Dongwoo, most things in your weird bottles are smelly, that’s why you get so hyper and random, you’re always smelling that stuff.” Hoya teased but started to look for the bottle Dongwoo asked for and got a kick from the birthday boy. Dongwoo then moved to his bedroom and brought an elastic band back with him, he sat on the ground and tried to separate the hair that didn’t contain resin up.

“What about me? My hands are full with this thing.” Sungyeol complained.

“Sungjong grab a towel and try to take everything from Sungyeol hands, it will be easier on him but his hands will be sticky. Just in case Sungyeol, keep your fingers apart. Everybody be careful to not touch it or else our problem will multiply.” Dongwoo commanded.

“Found it.” Hoya came around with the bottle and tossed at Dongwoo that quickly opened, dripped the content over one towel Woohyun brought and tried to take the resin out of his hyung head with the help of his cousin. Sungjong was about to grab the bottle to do the same thing and help Sungyeol when Dongwoo shouted a big no at his face.

Thirty minutes later Sunggyu had most of his hair all over the place aside from the hair that Dongwoo wrapped with an elastic over his head.

“Hyung, it isn’t coming out. What do we do? Is his hair going to be like that forever? Is he going to smell like this forever? Doesn’t hot water solve this?” Woohyun ranted concerned as he looked at the bottle and verified that there was no product there anymore for them to use it.

“The water would have to be so hot that it would boil his head, so no.” Sunggyu lips started to tremble and his small eyes started to produce tears when he heard that. “The smell will go away with some baths and the usage of body lotion, at least it worked with me. I don’t know if for forever but it will take a lot to take this out, I will have to do some research or pay a visit to my department to ask my teacher. There is only one way I know of getting rid this fast and for sure."

“Which is?” Hoya asked in curiosity, he was really tempted to tease and joke about his hyung appearance but he felt that if he did that now his head would be banged on the ground again and he rather let that be for Sungyeol today.

“Please, anything, anything!” Sunggyu grabbed Dongwoo by his arms and shook him desperately.

“You’ll have to cut your hair. Shorter than military style.” Dongwoo spoke carefully with his most apologetic face and Sunggyu tears fell, he couldn’t believe that he would have to debut bald.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Sungyeol I hate you so much!” The oldest hyung screamed and got up to pounce over Sungyeol and it took Dongwoo, Hoya and Woohyun best efforts to stop him from doing that.

“Sorry hyung!” Sungyeol was really apologetic but couldn’t help but crack up in a huge laughing fit as he looked at his hyung with his hair tied up apple style, but with the sides and nape hair up and going in every direction.

Myungsoo was looking at every one of them in silence for quite a while. Although he agrees the hair thing was an issue for Sunggyu, he couldn’t quite emphasize with his brother pain, even more, when the only thing he could do now was to focus on the sound of the beautiful laughter from his secret lover. He couldn’t help but smile at that joyous sight and sound, his happy Sungyeol was finally back.

He was in the midst of his thoughts when his phone rang, he was a bit distracted by Sunggyu tantrum that he didn't even bother to look at the caller.

“Hello? Oh, omma, what's up?” He asked only to hear his mother nervous tone on the line.

**"Dear, do you know why Sunggyu doesn't answer his phone? We need to talk to him urgently."**

“No, I don't know why he doesn't pick up his phone, maybe it's on silence mode, but I'm with him, do you want...”Myungsoo explained calmly not understanding why his mother wanted to know about Sunggyu, did something happened? Maybe...

 **"Great! Come to the Hospital son, Sungyeon water broke and she says she won't have the baby if he doesn't come."** She said in exasperation.

“What?” Yes, it was what he thought. “Ok, ok, I'm going, we're going!” He turned the call off only to look at Sunggyu breakdown. This wasn't time for this.

“YAH! Kim Sunggyu!” He called his brother in an impolite manner because he thought this was the only way Sunggyu would look at him right now, thank god it worked. Sunggyu was about to complain but was cut by him. “Noona water broke.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Sunggyu eyes doubled, he gasped loudly, and he looked really funny right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out Sunggyu ran out of Dongwoo apartment not bothering to say anything more to his friends. Myungsoo ran after him saying that he would drive him and the others wanted to follow but Sunggyu and Myungsoo quickly got inside the car and sped up crazily, much like Dongwoo did every day.

It was a wonder how they got into the hospital in one piece. Sunggyu had almost all nails heavily bitten by now and almost jumped out of the car once they reached the front door of the hospital, but Myungsoo somehow managed to keep him in place until he parked.

They desperately ran through the hospital rooms going up to the floor where they guessed Sungyeon was. It wasn't difficult to find her room because Moonsoo was sitting swinging his feet on the corridor with a nurse accompanying him and there were loud screams from inside.

“Moonsoo!” Sunggyu screamed and the boy looked around and smiled.

“Hyungs!” He ran to hug Sunggyu waist and Myungsoo made a sign for the nurse accompanying his baby brother go. “Hyung, why can't I enter? I want to see noona. I want to see the baby.” The boy added as he pulled away.

“UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGH!” They heard Sungyeon loud groan from inside.

“Because you're too young Moonsoo. And this takes time, you will be bored or scared. She is going to scream.” Myungsoo explained softly staying at some distance from Sunggyu, the smell on his hyung hair was bad for him.

“Sungyeon, don't hold the baby!” They heard a feminine voice from the inside, probably her doctor.

“WHERE ARE THEM? I NEED SUNGGYU.” Sungyeon retorted with a grunt.

“But dear...” Now it was the voice of Jongwan trying to reason with her but was cut off before he had the chance.

“CAN ANYONE TAKE HIM OUT? I DON'T WANT HIM LOOKING!” She screamed and then after a few seconds, Jongwan walked out of the room.

“Dad, how is she? Is everything ok?” Sunggyu asked worriedly.

“Sunggyu, Myungsoo, thank god you two finally came! I just got kicked out. But she is trying to hold the baby up. She wants you with her." He then eyed Sunggyu with a curious look. “What's with your hair?”

“Please don't make me remember that.” Sunggyu said trying really hard to subside his upcoming anger at Sungyeol. “I am not supposed to go there, I am her brother only, Hyunbin hyung should stay by her side, he is the baby father.” Sunggyu said not understanding why she was desperate for him. Sure he said that he would be there for her when she was going into labor, but he didn't really think he would be inside the room with her, he thought he would help from the sidelines.

“Hyunbin just passed out, we took him to rest in another room. Jisoo will help her doctor and she doesn't want to hold my hand, she said it is weird to open her legs in front of me... even if I'm not looking...”

“Hyung, why she has to open her legs? She said she would cut the baby out.” Moonsoo asked curiously.

“Change of plans Duckie, the baby was hurried to come out.” Myungsoo explained softly caressing the maknae hair.

“Well that's because you're her father, I wouldn't do that too if I was in her place, but it doesn't explain why she wants to spread her legs in front of me. It's almost the same thing.” Sunggyu looked dispirited.

“Hyung, I think it is because you're the one she trusts the most.” Myungsoo offered.

“Yeah, just go in there, you don't need to see anything just hold her hand.” Jongwan rushed him.

“Ok, I can do that.” He breathed in deeply and came inside the room, leaving the other three Kim boys in the hall. “Noona are you ok?”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! KIM SUNGGYU WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?” She yelled the moment she saw him.

“Sungyeon-shi, push!” The doctor said not losing time.

“I'm sorry noona, I was at a birthday party, I came as soon as I knew, Myungsoo almost hit a van on the way.” He said as held one of her hands.

“YOU SHOULD TAKE THE CALL WHEN I CALL YOU, YOU FUCKER, I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T COME.” She scolded and was about to pull her brother's hair but let it go once she put her hands on it. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?”

“Noona, just focus ok? I will explain this later. Just grab my hand and push it.” He said taking the hair out of her face.

“UUUUUUURRGH IT HURTS SO MUCH! I'M SO SCARED.” She panted after she pushed again.

“Noona, I'm here with you, you don't need to be scared, you're tough and you're going to be an awesome mother.” Sunggyu said trying to assure her. “You raised me, you will do even better now with your own kid.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!”

________________________________________________

“OMG, I am so nervous, so nervous!” Jongwan paced back and forth in front of the door.

“Dad, you're making me dizzy.” Moonsoo complained then turned to his brother. “Hyung, why appa is being like this?”

“I don't know, he is just like this. The day you were born he was so nervous that he sweat so much and got his shirt all wet.” Myungsoo explained to his brother with a smile.

Moonsoo giggled, that image was really fun for him and it was not far from what he was seeing right now.

“It is taking so long, do you think everything is ok? What if there is some complication?” Jongwan bit his nails and walked back and forth.

“Dad, you know it takes some time, aren't you listening to the screams?” Myungsoo asked and at that moment they could hear another.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!”

“I am hearing Sunggyu screams, not hers.” Jongwan pointed out as he stopped to give Myungsoo a look.

“Why hyung is screaming? Wasn't noona the one having a baby?” Moonsoo asked innocently and Myungsoo chuckled.

“Well, that means noona is making hyung suffer, which means she is alright.” He concluded calmly, he was really nervous on the day Moonsoo was born as well, but now he was already used to the idea of people giving birth.

They spent more fifteen minutes in the hall waiting and then they heard the baby cry.

“Hyung, the baby came out!” Moonsoo said with big excited eyes and equally excited tone.

“Thank god!” Jongwan said as he halted his pacing and started to fan himself to try to subdue his sweating, which was not happening.

“Yes Moonsoo, the baby came out, you're an uncle now, how do you feel?” He asked smiling at the maknae.

“I don't know?” Moonsoo became puzzled and they heard Sunggyu come out of the room with a shocked expression.

“Sunggyu, is everything ok?” Jongwan asked.

“Yeah. Noona is fine, the baby is fine and healthy too.” He answered dazedly.

“Hyung, why you don't look ok?” Myungsoo asked as he gave a good look on his hyung face, still keeping his distance.

“I'm not ok.” He answered faintly. “Look what noona did to me.” Sunggyu pointed to his arms and hands all scratched and bitten and then focused his eyes on Jongwan in an accusing manner. “You said I wouldn't need to see anything. You said I just had to hold her hand.”

“So?” Jongwan asked puzzled. “That's what you did, no?”

“She ordered me to cut the chord." He explained really awkwardly. "I saw my sister vagina, I feel so weird.” Myungsoo doubled in a laugh.

“Sunggyu, Moonsoo is here!” Jongwan complained and Moonsoo gave him a look.

“Hyung, this is wrong!” The maknae shook his head in disapproval.

 


	64. Sunggyu Breakdown - Couple problems and disappointments - Strange

 

 

“Hey boys!” Jisoo came out of the room with the baby a few minutes later. “Look who is going to the nursery now.”

“Oh my god.” Jongwan got close to coo at her. “She is so pretty.”

“What's her name omma?” Myungsoo asked.

“Park Hyuna.” She answered. “Didn't Hyunbin woke up yet? Doesn't he want to see his daughter?”

“Mom, can I see her?” Moonsoo shook her clothes lightly, he couldn't see the baby because he was small and was promptly ignored by the adults.

“He did, but he went to pick a few things for them. He thought he would come back before she was out.” Jongwan explained without tearing his eyes from the baby.

“Hyuna will grow up without a father... noona will surely have his head.” Myungsoo concluded.

“That's why we are not telling her anything, she is passed out and wouldn't know.” Jisoo assured.

“Omg, she is so cuuuuute.” Jongwan smiled again fiddling with his hands, he wanted to squeeze his granddaughter's cheeks but she was too small for that so he tried to contain his feels.

“Appa, I want to see her too!” Moonsoo complained shaking his father clothes now.

“Moonsoo, climb on the chair.” Myungsoo ordered and the younger did what he was told as his brother held him so he would not lose balance and fall over when his mother brought Hyuna closer.

“Look Moonsoo, look at how cute she is.” Jongwan beamed. “She looks like a Sungyeon miniature.”

“She looks nothing like noona. She is so weird.” Moonsoo said as he looked at the baby and seemed to be disappointed by her appearance, why was everyone calling her cute if her skin had a weird color?

“That is because she's just born.” Myungsoo explained. “You were like that too, but after some days you started to look cuter.”

“I was not.” Moonsoo huffed, he was not liking that comparison.

“What do you think Sunggyu?” Jongwan asked and everybody looked to a still shocked Sunggyu sitting on one of the other chairs, soulless.

“I just saw my sister vagina.” He repeated totally uncomfortable. Well, it seemed like Sunggyu would need some time to forget that and be normal again.

“Well, I have to take her to the nursery now. When the doctor and the other nurse finishes you can enter.” Jisoo said and took the baby away, leaving the boys in the hall alone looking concerned to Sunggyu.

“Hyung, will you be ok?” The maknae asked and Sunggyu was about to repeat what he just said all over again as if that would explain everything.

“I just saw...”

“Sunggyu!” Jongwan scolded and Sunggyu just sighed. He then took a look at his son again. "What is with your hair?” He was about to poke it but Myungsoo patted his hand away, only now remembering what happened.

“This is Sungyeol doing. He didn't know he was applying epoxy resin to hyung hair, he thought it was a gel. Although gel doesn't smell that weird. Talking about that... let me put some distance between us. Again.” He walked away a bit.

“My hair~~.” Sunggyu now remembered and whined and Moonsoo seemed to find everything about him funny.

“Can we do something about it?” Jongwan asked Myungsoo as he looked curiously and closely at his son before making a face at the smell.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo answered honestly. “Just don't touch it, from what I heard this stuff is hard to come out.” Talking about that he wanted to call the boys to know if Sungyeol was ok and if they managed to take that thing from his lover's hands but his phone vibrated before he could call anyone, it was an unknown number.

“Hello?”

 **“** **Are you Kim Myungsoo?”** The voice asked on the phone.

“Yes, I'm Kim Myungsoo.” Myungsoo said puzzled. “Who are you? Who gave you my number?”

 **“** **I'm Kim Sunggyu manager, is he with you? Nam Woohyun gave me your number.”** The older guy explained, and of course, it was Woohyun.

“Oh.” It was the simple reply from Myungsoo.

**“Well, Myungsoo-shi, can you tell me where Sunggyu is? Woohyun came back really distressed, he is talking about resin and babies and I can't understand a thing he says.”**

“Hyung is in Seoul General Hospital, his sister just gave birth.” Myungsoo explained and it was Sunggyu manager turn to be surprised. "He went inside the room to accompany her and he really doesn't look ok."

 **“** **Then maybe I should speak with the boss to give him a day off, Woohyun doesn't look good too.”** The manager concluded.

“Hum, I will tell him that but...” Myungsoo hesitated. “Can you come? You need to see something.”

**“Huh?”**

“Just bring him a change of clothes and come. If I tell you, you won't believe me. Just come, Sunggyu hyung has a huge problem to solve and he needs someone from the company right now.”

______________________________________________

"Hyung, come out." Moonsoo knocked on the stall door. After Sunggyu soul more or less returned to his body, he remembered about his hair and ran to the bathroom to see it. And upon seeing it he was shocked and guessed everyone was eyeing him with judging looks. He deemed that he looked ridiculous, then locked himself up in one of the stalls and refused to come out.

"Hyung, this won't solve anything." Myungsoo spoke from the other side of the bathroom. "Look, I spoke with your manager and he is coming to help us solve this."

“He will kick me out from the company.” Sunggyu whined. “All my hard work is going to the garbage because I look this ridiculous.”

“It is not...” Myungsoo was about to disagree but didn't have the chance to it.

“I'll have to cut my hair and I am not you Myungsoo, I'll not look good, therefore I won't be fit to be an idol anymore... and... and... We already took pictures to our first mini album and I just threw money in the garbage, they'll have Woohyun debuting alone and I'll be kicked out.”

“You don't know that.” Moonsoo tried to argue that. “Hair grows, hyung.” Moonsoo said very coolly, after all, that's why he visited the saloon whenever Myungsoo deemed that his hair was too long for a kid his age.

“But not fast enough for my debut.” Sunggyu countered and Moonsoo looked at his baby hyung asking with his eyes what he should do.

They heard a knock on the door and Myungsoo opened to see a guy around his height there.

“Are you Kim Myungsoo?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes, you must be Sunggyu hyung manager right?” Myungsoo gave him a light bow. “He is in the middle cubicle having a mental breakdown about his appearance.”

The guy snorted, Kim Sunggyu in a mental breakdown about his appearance? Bitch please, Sunggyu was not one to be worried about appearance when he had the talent. He gave a bag with clothes for Myungsoo to hold and walked to the cubicle to talk to Sunggyu.

“Yah, Sunggyu! Come out and let me see what you did.”

“Noooo~. You'll kick me out.” Sunggyu wailed. “And I did nothing, someone else made me this way.”

“Are you like Woohyun now? I can't have two sulking kids on the same team when your debut is around the corner. What's this smell anyway?” The guys sniffed the air.

“This smell is hyung.” Moonsoo offered. “It's hyung hair.”

“Yah, Kim Sunggyu! If you don't show me your problem I won't be able to help.” He tried to reason with the boy but Sunggyu didn't answer and he got impatient. “I already got a day out for you to accompany your sister, if you don't come out I will make you dance 18 hours straight, so come out before I lose my patience.” The guy knocked on the door with a bit more of force now.

“Hyung~.” Sunggyu whined desperately from inside. “Don't do this to me.”

“Then come out.” The guy demanded and Sunggyu got quiet for a minute before sighing.

“Promise you won't laugh.” He said in a defeated tone.

“Why would I...”

“Promise!” Sunggyu demanded.

“Ok, I promise.”

“Now promise you won't get mad.”

“What Sunggyu...?” The manager was about to get angry but was cut off by Sunggyu resolute tone.

“I won't be coming out.”

“I promise.” He finally relented, anything so he could see the problem then gets over it.

They heard the door unlocking and soon enough Sunggyu opened it and came out, looking to the ground with the most depressed and insecure expression they ever saw Sunggyu making.

Honestly, this manager took a liking to Sunggyu and he was concerned and wanted to help him, but once he saw Sunggyu hair his face contorted in a weird way, he was torn between laughing and being pissed.

“What the hell happened, why is your hair like that?” He said in shock.

“It is epoxy resin.” Myungsoo said from the other side of the bathroom.

“Does this thing comes out with a bath?” The manager got close and analyzed the state of Sunggyu hair.

“Unfortunately not.” Myungsoo explained with a sigh and Sunggyu eyes started to water. “Our friend said he was gonna search for a product to take it off but it's hard to find an open store today and with time this get's harder to take it off. I think he will have to cut it.”

“I want to cry. My debut is just around the corner.” Sunggyu put his hands on his temples and squatted on the ground in a mental breakdown, Moonsoo got close to him and patted his back.

“Fuck, we are so screwed, you need a haircut.”

____________________________________________________

**Present**

 

“You looked really funny!” Sungyeol giggled.

“Yah, Sungyeol that was no fun at all, not even for me.” Woohyun scolded. “He had to cut his hair on the back and on the sides and leave his top hair longer and really, I love hyung, I mean, I think he is the love of my life, but even I know that that hairstyle didn't compliment him at all.” He added big hand gestures.

“This is not what you told me at the time, liar.” Sunggyu complained about a hit on Woohyun chest.

“Well hyung...” The younger cradled his abused chest. “...you locked yourself in your room and refused to come out and I needed you out, we had finals and pre-debut schedule, not to mention we had to redo the photo-shoot and you needed to look a bit more confident.”

“I kinda relate to that, when my management asked me to let my hair grow and I had to dye blond and have it a bit curly I hated so much, everyone asked me out thinking I was a girl.” Sungjong huffed. “It was fun when I thought it was a gel, but then it wasn't, and I remembered the debut and it wasn't fun anymore.”

“I remember that.” Myungsoo giggled. “Sungjong was the prettiest 'girl' in our school.” Myungsoo added air quotes before Sungjong got pissed.

“Yah! Myungsoo hyung.” Sungjong pretended to hit him.

“I can't still believe I share a birthday with your niece.” Dongwoo said with a small smile on his face. “Hyung, Myungsoo, you two should have introduced her to us, I love kids, I would love to play with her.”

“Yeah, you like it because I can go home on her birthday and then I can go to yours later bringing a basket full of candies.” Sunggyu said and Dongwoo laughed sheepishly. “But Dongwoo, I don't think that would be a wise idea.” Sunggyu said awkwardly.

“Why? I'm good with kids, they like me.” Dongwoo asked a bit offended, he was the best oppa/hyung ever. “Look at Moonsoo, we met a couple of times and we get along just fine, and then now I have Sebin too. Aigoo, my own niece is the cutest.” Dongwoo smiled widely thinking about that ball of fluff that was his niece.

“Because noona was ultra-protective for the first two years. And no, Hyuna is the cutest.” Sunggyu disagreed.

“Hyung, you can't even stay around her too much.” Hoya pointed out. “You told us this countless times.”

“Because when she sees me she doesn't want to let go.” Sunggyu explained. “And when I try to get away she cries. And I can't handle her crying, she is the loudest kid I have ever seen.”

“Well, she behaves just fine and sweetly with me.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“Of course, you had Parenting 101 figured out since Moonsoo was born.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

“You know her?” Sunggyu asked surprised. “I thought you didn't meet noona yet.”

“I babysat her once when she was two, with Myungsoo of course.” Sungyeol explained shrugging his shoulders. “But I didn't meet your sister at that time and Hyuna wouldn't remember me now.”

“We were so worried at that day because you two left running crazily.” Woohyun mused. “But aside Hyuna's birth and Sunggyu hyung hair, everything went just fine with the prank and we were able to give Dongwoo the surprise party that he always wished for.” He said proudly.

“Yes, but there was something I wished more and you barged in my kitchen in a really crucial moment. You totally deserved the pinch I gave you.” Dongwoo said crossing his arms in a resolute manner.

"Now that I know the motive I deeply apologize." Woohyun bowed his head to the ground.

“What? Aren't you apologizing to us? You interrupted us twice.” Sungyeol asked in anger. “Twice, Nam Woohyun, Twice!”

“Hyung, you can't keep interrupting people! What if Hoya hyung had confessed right there? They would be dating for years too.” Sungjong said in a scolding tone.

“I wouldn't have... I thought Dongwoo asked that not because he was interested, but because he noticed and was uncomfortable... I thought he wanted to set up boundaries.” Hoya stuttered.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire~.” Sunggyu said in a sing-song tone.

“I said I'm sorry~~~.” Woohyun whined. “If I knew what was happening I wouldn't have interrupted, I wished this as much as you. Dongwoo is my cousin, I want to see him happy, who can make Dongwoo happier than Hoya? I mean, Hoya didn't make any advances towards him but he never failed on taking care of Dongwoo. They were dating without the physical part.”

“Can I just say that I consider the physical part important?” Myungsoo said to guilt trip Woohyun in a form of revenge and Sunggyu nodded his head as if backing him up on that. Not that he was any different than Hoya, he and Woohyun were practically a bickering couple without the physical part too, but he wanted to guilt trip the younger just because he lied about how he looked when he had to cut his hair.

Sungyeol yawned an then clapped his hands together to grab their attention again. “Guys, we are reaching the end, there are a few important topics we still have to talk through, can we move on?”

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Hoya said copying Sungyeol yawn. “Don't forget I'm running out of time.”

“Graduating.” Sungyeol answered simply. “Graduating was like starting a new chapter of my life.”

“And we debuted shortly after,” Woohyun said casually. “I bet our debut was the weirdest debut ever.”

“Not only that, have we mentioned that we got caught? Not like Jongie and Dongwoo hyung pieced the puzzle together or guessed, we explicitly got caught.” Myungsoo said shocking everyone.

“Hardest time ever, god, and it was right after the fight with my mom. We were so unlucky.” Sungyeol added rubbing his hands over his face.

“Who caught you? Who?” Sungjong asked curiously. No way, more people knew and he didn't know that? _Fuck Sungjong, you have to step your game up._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look, I said I'm sorry, I had a birthday party to attend on Saturday and then I filmed a CF yesterday, I was trapped all day.” Sungjong said to the person he was talking on the phone when he sat in the cafeteria on Monday, but apparently, the person didn't like to hear that. “You know this isn't true, I spend a lot of my free time with you too.” The maknae said tiredly. “I am just too busy lately. You know finals are coming and I have to study... please be understanding this once...” Sungjong pleaded and looked from the corner of his eyes at a grumpy Hoya that just arrived quietly.

“When? December 4th, my finals end on December 4th. ” Sungjong continued talking but eyed Hoya suspiciously as he was scared his cousin was paying attention to his conversation, he didn't want Hoya teasing him later, he was always the target of his hyungs. “I'll probably have to spare a day to watch my cousin thesis presentation and then...” Sungjong was ready to argue but was surprised by what he heard on the phone so a small smiled started to form in his face. “Busan? Really? Would it be ok? I don't know, maybe, I think it wouldn't be a surprise for them. Ok, that's it, I'll try to make time for this but while we are not sure about the day... do you want to go to the movies later? Maybe... you know... if you're up to...” Sungjong asked hesitantly and Hoya smirked and gave him a knowing look, which made Sungjong pissed. “I have to go now, somebody is paying attention to my conversation and that's a pretty disrespectful thing to do. Talk to you later.”

“Hmmmmmm.” Hoya teased him and wriggled his brows.

“What?” Sungjong spat angrily. “Can't I have a conversation anymore? Do you need to listen?”

“I didn't mean to but ended up listening. Sorry.” Hoya apologized and Sungjong rolled his eyes, the younger was ready to open a book to try to study something when Hoya couldn't take anymore and asked. “When are you going to introduce your lover to us?”

“How about never?” Sungjong sassed, glared at Hoya and then looked at his book again searching for the page he wanted.

“Sungjong... it's been a year already.” Hoya tried to reason.

“No, hyung, it hasn't been even 6 months yet.” Sungjong replied not giving himself the trouble of lifting his eyes from the book.

“Really? I thought it was more.” Hoya scratched his head as he thought deeply.

“Maybe you should focus on your love life more than mine hyung.” Sungjong suggested. “Maybe it's time to find a lover.” Hoya looked down at his lap as he thought about that, and since Sungjong didn't hear a reply, he finally looked at his cousin. “What? Need help in that department? “

“Jong... I think I let my chance pass.” Hoya confessed awkwardly and Sungjong got interested.

“Tell me more.”

“There's nothing to say more than that. I think the person I think I like and I had very bad timing. I think I got friend zoned.” Hoya sighed defeated.

“Hyung maybe you're exaggerating, tell me who it is, because if it is whom I am thinking...”

“I am not telling names.” Hoya said in a definitive manner.

“But hyung...”

“Before you complain, you didn't introduce me to your lover... this is totally fair.” Hoya crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

“I was only going to ask if you are sure. Tsk.” Sungjong replied in an annoyed tone.

“I think I am.” Hoya changed his expression to a more depressed one and placed his head on the table, and the younger hesitated a bit but ended up caressing his hair.

“Does Dongwoo hyung knows about that?” He asked carefully.

“Why would Dongwoo have to know that? Of course, he doesn't know, he can't know, he won't know.” Hoya said alarmed as he shot his head up and Sungjong rolled his eyes. _Hoya hyung you are so dumb, arghhhh I want to tell him, but if I do Dongwoo hyung will kill me._

“Because as a best friend, he would advise you, or help you better?” Sungjong suggested, trying not to be too obvious, even though he thought Hoya was dumb as a rock when it came to feelings.

“Hm... no, we don't talk about love.” Hoya placed his head on the table again. “Ever. But since I met him he is trying to forget someone so... yeah... I don't want to stress him with those sort of problems, he is a bit upset because of the prank.”

“Hyung, maybe you should talk to him.” Sungjong encouraged softly.

“I rather have Woohyun moving into my room and bugging the daylights out of me. Besides he gave me the cold shoulders yesterday.” He groaned when he thought about that. “I said to Woohyun this wouldn't end well.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” The maknae offered softly.

“To say what?”

“I don't know, to ask why he isn't talking to you?”

“No.” Hoya mumbled in depression. “Remember when he fought with Woohyun and Sunggyu hyung? He will be like that with me too and I prefer to conserve him as an angel in my mind.”

“You know that you can force him to speak with you right?” Sungjong offered, once again he had to butt in with a plan to help his hyungs.

“Jong, Dongwoo is practically on his angry-emo self, he picks the call up just to make the phone stop ringing and then he doesn't say anything, how can I even...”

“The interview hyung. He said he would be interviewing people this week right?” Sungjong enlightened him and Hoya's eyes become huge as he looked at Sungjong worshiping him already. “You just need to go there, he would be forced to talk to you then, and if that doesn't do the trick, you need to just get the job, so you'll have countless opportunities of talking to him again.”

“Omg, you are a genius. I can at least have my friend back! Omg, thank you Sungjong, I owe you big time.”

“Really? Then go over Hojun hyung apartment today, I want to have some fun.” Sungjong said smiling big with this scenario that he didn't imagine before but wouldn't be dumb to pass such opportunity.

“Gross.” Hoya made a disgusted face but then opened a big smile. “But fine, you deserve.”

“Yay! I can't wait for it, we are really needing to see each other, my lover was about to complain today.” Sungjong grabbed his phone and started texting his lover right away when Sungyeol approached them.

“Whats up guys?” The oldest model sat beside them looking a bit dispirited while people looked at him with hearts in their eyes, maybe that was the photo effect. “Why you both look so happy?”

“Nothing.” They both said together, giggling at each other. “Why the long face hyung?” Sungjong added seconds later.

“It is my professor, I couldn't have a time extension and he scheduled my presentation already.” Sungyeol said and run his hand through his hair in frustration. “I have exactly ten days to finish my thesis and prepare myself. Aside from that, I have finals too.”

Hoya deflated again after that. “I have that too, gosh, I have to study and finish my ppt presentation and then there's the interview too.” He shoved Sungyeol lightly. "Why did you have to remember me that? I was happy a minute ago.”

“Aish, this is something we all have to go through guys. Next year will be Sunggyu hyung and me.” And then there's Woohyun hyung and only then Myungsoo hyung.” Sungjong tried to encourage them.

“Yes just wait till it's your turn, you'll see that the stress is no joke.” Hoya sassed. “Thank god I already finished mine, I only have to finish the ppt and that's it. Besides I have more time, around 15 days.” He boasted, becoming a bit more cheerful.

At that moment they saw both Myungsoo and Woohyun trying to drag Sunggyu to their table but the hamster was trying to resist while holding a cap over his head for dear life.

“This is so not fair. Why can't I have more days too? I need more time to find the information I want.” Sungyeol whined while he observed the three struggling boys.

“What do you need hyung? I know a lot of people that had problems with their company, maybe I can help?” Sungjong offered but smiled amusedly at the sight of his eldest hyung struggling in Woohyun and Myungsoo hold.

“Jong, I need very specific information about JYJ, I doubt I will be able to get at this point. Where will I even get this? Hum?” Sungyeol challenged, already regretting choosing such theme for his thesis and at this point, Myungsoo and Woohyun managed to sit Sunggyu at the table forcibly.

“What is happening?” Hoya asked as soon as Sunggyu sat and Woohyun stopped to wipe the sweat that formed in his temple as he sat beside the oldest while Myungsoo walked to sit close to Sungyeol.

“Hyung is being a brat.” Myungsoo said with a giggle. “He doesn't want to face the world because of his new haircut.”

“A brat? A BRAT?” Sunggyu said in disbelief. “I have all the right to feel the way I feel, ok? Your friend made me have to cut my hair, I look horrendous. I doubt that I will be appealing to any possible fan now, I am doomed.” Sunggyu said placing his hands on his temples and starting one more of his mental breakdowns. “Woohyun is probably debuting alone.”

“Hyung, how many times have I said that I will not debut alone? You probably look good, fierce, yeah, totally my style. Fans will like, because we will look different. Yeah, they will like you just like I do, yeah.” Woohyun tried to cheer his band mate but he didn't think he was doing a good job. “And Sungyeol is your friend too.”

“I'm sincerely sorry hyung.” Sungyeol said apologetically. “But if this consoles you, I have to finish and present my thesis in ten days, but I still have to study for my finals and shot a CF and I am not finding the information I want anywhere. In other words, karma is a bitch.”

“I hope you get an F in all your subjects, your fucking thesis be a joke. That's the extent of my anger for your right now.” Sunggyu said with flames almost coming out of his small eyes although what he said couldn't be taken very seriously at the moment.

“Just bang his head on the ground too and get over it.” Hoya added just to put more flames into the fire.

“Hoya hyung!” Sungjong chastised. “Are you crazy?”

“I would if I could, at this point I can't act the way I acted anymore.” Sunggyu complained.

“Hyung! You don't mean that. Sungyeol, he doesn't mean that.” Woohyun tried to scold Sunggyu and console Sungyeol at the same time.

“I do.” Sunggyu disagreed. “I mean so much that I wish you get unemployed, I mean so much that I wish that if you ever find a new lover she cheats on you again, I mean so much that I wish your m...”

Myungsoo hit the table with force. “If you say one more word hyung ...” Myungsoo glared hard at the small-eyed boy that looked startled back, while Sungyeol just guiltily looked down at the table with eyes that wanted to water. “We already know how angry and frustrated you are, but this is no reason for you to wish such hurtful things to him. Besides he didn't know, and I doubt he would do something that could mess your debut on purpose.”

“Things are surely changed here.” Hoya whistled but Myungsoo just ignored him and turned to talk to his lover.

“Sungyeol-ah please don't be like that, you know that the probability of cheating happening is zero right?” _I would never cheat on you_. Myungsoo tried his best to reassure his lover, rubbing circles on his back.

“How would you know?” Woohyun asked squeezing his eyes suspiciously.

“We're good now so I'm keeping an eye open.” Myungsoo answered him then transferred his attention back to Sungyeol. “Just ignore what he said, you will do fine even if I have to stop all my things to help you for the next few days.”

“But Myung... he wished for me to be graded with Fs. He said he hopes my thesis to be a joke.” Sungyeol whimpered then hid his face in his hands. “If I were in another mood I wouldn't even care, but there's a big chance of this happening. I can't find the information I want anywhere, I was sure I saw on the internet but I bet everyone took it down.”

“Tell me what you need, I'll try to find a way to get for you.” Myungsoo said softly.

“I can't believe what I am hearing.” Sunggyu whined in disbelief.

“Sorry Myung, I know you're saying this because you're trying to be a good friend, giving me hope and all, but I don't believe you will be able to do anything for me. Our fields are different and you're not the most social person on the planet, though you improved drastically. It's ok, I'll find a way of my own, I have this colleague that knows everybody ...”

“You're not talking about Hara noona, right? I think asking her help might stretch things between you two too far, you're not that close. Myungsoo hyung, he needs information about JYJ, but what kind of information? I don't know.” Sungjong butted in and explained to his closer to age hyung.

“Oh really?” Myungsoo blinked and then a small smile threatened to appear on his face. “I think I can help you.”

“Myungsoo, I said it's fine... I'll find somebody that...”

“Sungyeol-ah, I am 1st generation Cassie, I know everyone important on the fandom, I went to so many shows of them that the staff basically watched me grow. I can help you.” Myungsoo tried to convince his boyfriend with a big smile now. “I definitely can help you, you should have said sooner. Why you never tell me things beforehand?”

“I just didn't know you were so influential in the fandom. Would you really?” Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo with hope in his eyes. Butterflies flapped their wings on Sungjong stomach when he watched the two hyungs, because............. feels!

“Yes. Tell you what, I will try to arrange a meeting with their lawyer, he can tell you everything you might need.” Myungsoo decided, feeling good that he was able to help his lover somehow.

“Awwwwwwn, thanks man!” Sungyeol smiled widely and hugged Myungsoo for dear life, which the younger loved and the girls on the cafeteria loved too. The girls weren't even that much upset with the shirtless picture they were promised, because, at the end, they got to see arms and collarbones and pretty friendly smiles, was that a ship or what?

“And how will you do that?” Hoya asked with furrowed brows and taking the words out of Woohyun mouth.

“Some might not believe, but I had a life before you guys too. I know a lot of older people.” Myungsoo said once Sungyeol let it go and looked at Hoya sporting an enigmatic smirk.

“You know what? This...” Sunggyu pointed between Sungyeol and Myungsoo. “… offends me. I can't stand Myungsoo treachery anymore.” The hamster glared at his brother, pissed that he thought Myungsoo was taking Sungyeol side over his.

“What treachery? I did nothing.” Myungsoo blinked dumbfounded.

“After all I've done for you.. tsc, tsc, tsc, ungrateful kid.” With that Sunggyu got up and left the table to god knows where.

“Awn man!” Woohyun complained as he saw his hamster running away from the cafeteria. “Aish.” He ran his hands through his hair a couple of times before looking at Myungsoo and Sungyeol. “Sungyeol I believe you when you said you didn't do it on purpose, although the smell...., and Myungsoo I believe that knowing that you thought he went too far with the things he said to Sungyeol but, you two just made him more upset!” He finished in a whine.

“Go kiss to make it better.” Hoya teased him and promptly received a kick from Sungjong under the table. “Ouch, Sungjong!” He complained and bent a bit to cradle his shin.

“Go kiss yours.” The maknae said annoyed.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Hoya retorted as he avoided the youngest look.

“The problem, guys, is that we already took the photos for our first mini album, we have our debut on music programs scheduled and our showcase too.” Woohyun counted on his fingers. "I don't know how he looks because he didn't let me see it, hell, he didn't even want to come out of the dorm today, our managers and I had to manhandle him into the car, do you know how difficult that was? But this goes beyond him not liking his new haircut, he is aware that his appearance probably doesn't match with the concept anymore and we will have to change everything. The CEO is pissed because he will have to spend extra money on us and our whole work for this debut will have to be redone once we finish our finals. And if the songs change, we will spend our days locked in the practice room to learn new choreography, don't you know that this is the thing Sunggyu hyung dreads the most? We train up to 18 hours on the weekends.” Woohyun said with frustration.

“Hyung, I know this changes a lot of things for you two because you'll soon be depending on your appearance, but really, I saw it and it is not that bad. If he gets confident enough to let your boss see it, maybe you don't even need to change that much stuff.” Myungsoo offered his thoughts.

“Sorry, but I don't see him getting confident anytime soon.” Sungjong offered his two cents. “He is the grudge holder in the group.”

“That's why I said Woohyun needed to go kiss it better, I was metaphorically saying that Woohyun should throw some compliments and show his love until Sunggyu hyung feels confident again.” Hoya explained his point of view too.

“First of all he will say I am being biased, second I didn't even see the haircut yet.” Woohyun said frustrated.

“This is not a problem because I...” Myungsoo took his phone out of his pocket and started tapping on the screen until every other phone of the boys started vibrating or beeping with the sound of a new message. “… have a picture and now you have too.”

They all fumbled with their phones to see the newly arrived picture on their group chat. In the picture Sunggyu was dressed in dark skinny pants and an over-sized shirt, he was sitting on a bed and holding this tiny little baby all awkwardly.

“Is this his niece?” Sungjong asked with a smile, already forgetting about his hyung crisis. “Owwwwnnn she looks so cute, the small eyes must run in the family.”

“How did you get this picture?” Sungyeol asked absented minded as he looked at the picture too.

“My mom is close with his sister, she ended up helping with Hyuna's birth.” Myungsoo lied easily and changed the topic quickly so the others wouldn't dwell much on this. "But pay attention to his hair, you can all fawn after Hyuna later.”

“He looks better with his caramel hair, no doubt.” Woohyun concluded, as he thought how Sunggyu looked like the first time they had sex. “But at least it's better than what I have been expecting, I don't know if this will change anything though, I am sending this to our manager.” He started tapping on his phone as he read the message aloud. “I.. got.. a pic.. pls... do... some... thing. There sent it, I think I'll look for him now, maybe try to make him show me on his own. Bye guys.” Woohyun got up and hurried out of the cafeteria.

“Wow, four closed cases today. Today is really a good day.” Sungjong smiled pleased that everyone would have a happy ending for their problems, he included or were about to have.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol looked at him dumbfounded, not understanding what Sungjong was talking about, but Hoya nodded agreeing until they saw someone coming with pissed steps in their direction.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH KIM MYUNGSOOOOOOOOO, YOU TRICKED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Myungeun shouted from a distance.

The said boy got a shiver running down on his spine because the volume she used and unconsciously squeezed Sungyeol leg underneath the table. The other three boys held their smiles in, already finding the scene amusing but as Myungeun was getting close, and Myungsoo grip on Sungyeol leg was getting stronger, the model thought it was better to flee the scene.

“Let's go before she get's here.” Sungyeol mumbled, pulled Myungsoo by the arm and moved towards the exit of the cafeteria but Myungeun runs and catches up with them just in time.

“Kim Myungsoo, I didn't receive what you promised. You tricked me.” She accused angrily when she pulled him by the arm Sungyeol was not pulling, resulting in Sungyeol and Myungeun fighting for him.

“I-I did not. I-I held my word, I gave what I-I promised, it's not my fault if you expected more than I could do for you. Let me go!” He complained.

“Yeah, hands off!” Sungyeol ordered but this time his charm didn't work on Myungeun.

“Can you please let me go? You two are hurting my arms.” Myungsoo whined and them both finally let his arms free, although the girl wouldn't let him walk away from that easily.

“You did not Myungsoo, you promised two things and I didn't receive any of them.” She complained and Myungsoo hid behind his boyfriend frame.

“Myungeun, what the hell Myungsoo promised?” Sungyeol asked holding a laugh as he thought her face was priceless, he also wanted to know if she would have the guts to say to his face that she wanted a shirtless picture of him.

“Well....” She said in embarrassment. “... a.... hum.. picture.”

“It's on my Instagram.” Myungsoo argued from behind Sungyeol.

“But you said you would send to me. And I didn't want _you_ in _my_ picture.” She retorted trying to catch him behind Sungyeol but the model just turned his body to protect his boyfriend.

“Did he say I would be alone in the picture?” Sungyeol tried to reason when he patted her hands away.

“No, but...”

“Then why are you complaining? I am shirtless there, you can clearly see that. Besides, I wasn't even supposed to take that picture, my company complained and to take my clothes off in front of a friend is just awkward ok?” Sungyeol said with a fake annoyed tone, but inside he was dying out of laugh, he was all covered, his company didn't even care about that picture, and it was always a pleasure getting naked in front of his boyfriend. If only they weren't at Dongwoo's birthday party, they would be able to enjoy themselves more.

“The curtain wasn't supposed to exist, I was supposed to see.” She finally confessed, with her face all red in anger and in embarrassment.

Myungsoo circled his arms around Sungyeol and pulled his shirt open until the fourth button. “Satisfied now?”

Loud screams were heard through the cafeteria, Sungjong and Hoya - that were watching everything from afar - were almost falling from their sits form laughter, Myungeun eyes doubled their size and blood came out of her nose. Sungyeol gasped, shocked by this outcome, he was not expecting Myungsoo to do this to him, so he quickly bent and tried to close the pressure buttons again.

“Oh, lord...” Myungeun mumbled dumbly frozen in place.

“Yah Kim Myungsoo!” Sungyeol turned around with an angry expression and Myungsoo was trying hard to hold his laugh.

“Sorry Yeol! Please don't be mad!” Myungsoo pleaded and rubbed his hand together asking for forgiveness.

“Are you crazy?” He asked and gave threatening steps towards the younger.

“Hahaha, sorry, you love me, right? So you'll forgive me right?” Myungsoo giggled nervously stepping back from Sungyeol, and although he used that expression, people thought he was talking about friendly love, after all, they were known best friends.

“No, I hate you, and when I put my hands on you...” Sungyeol said with a threatening tone and left the sentence unfinished so people would think he was mad. But as he gave another step his eyes twinkled mischievously and he licked his lips, and that was everything Myungsoo needed to know that Sungyeol wasn't really mad at him, but he would still somehow get punished. Not that he wouldn't like that, but they were in public and he still had to play along.

“OMG, no!” Myungsoo pretended to whimper but the message he sent with his eyes seemed to say to bring it on. He then turned around and dashed out of the cafeteria with Sungyeol quickly following behind him.

People thought a fight might happen, but the two boys knew that the only mess they would make was going to be in bed later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The model didn't know how, he wasn't really believing Myungsoo would be able to, but the younger really managed to make JYJ lawyer meet with him and the guy even let it out some amazing information about the case that had caught all Korea by surprise. Not only that, Myungsoo visited his uncle in the army, and since the guy was a staff close to Kim Jaejoong himself, he also got to scoop up some nice gossip about the case too. It was a pity that the guy had a problem with his throat and was only able to communicate through text, but he guessed it was for the better since he ended up having the conversation saved on his phone log, besides, after the things that he read he had a major feels attack and he would have probably embarrassed himself. If only Sungyeol knew that he spoke with the real Kim Jaejoong that day he would have completely freaked out.

After Sungyeol got this super detailed info he was able to finish his graduation thesis in no time and to his surprise, he was doing good in all the finals up till now. He knew he wouldn't ace the finals but he wasn't getting any F either just to rub in Sunggyu face later.

Talking about the hamster, somehow Woohyun managed to pacify him and he was already on talking terms with Sungyeol. The model even invited him and their other friends to watch his presentation but Sunggyu and Woohyun would be starting to film the MV of their debut song, Hoya was going to a job interview in the same place Dongwoo worked, and since the gray-haired boy was going to be one of the interviewers, he couldn't come too and Sungjong missed one of his finals because of work and that would make him doing finals all morning long. As for Myungsoo, he would be having one of his finals exams during all morning but, since it was one on one oral exam, there was a possibility of him going to watch his boyfriend.

On the day of his presentation, Sungyeol was seen running through the direction of the bathroom holding a suit in one of his hands and big bag on the other. He was up all night and came directly from a photo-shoot, he wanted to look fancy and serious, therefore the suit, but honestly Sungyeol was more sad than nervous. With all that he suffered in Japan and after all that he studied and read for this, there was no doubt that he was going to nail it, but unfortunately, there wasn't anybody to see him and cheer for him. This was an important time in his life, the day he would officially finish a chapter of his life, and there would be no family around, and even though all the boys sent messages wishing good luck, it wasn't the same thing.

Honestly it was a torment to change clothes in the small space of the stall, he almost fell twice trying to take his jeans off and pull the suit pants on but eventually, he made it and came out of the stall trying to hold all of his things. Everything was about to fall from his hands but two hands held things in place. and when Sungyeol eyes followed those arms to the face, he saw Myungsoo smiling at him.

“Myungsoo, you're here!” He said surprised.

“I heard you came running like crazy here and I knew you came from a photo shoot so I came to talk to you, are you ok?” The younger asked softly.

“Sort of, I just need... My things...” He said annoyed and Myungsoo just smiled and took half of what Sungyeol held in his arms and them both brought them to the sink and that's when Sungyeol looked at his image in the mirror. “I look horrendous, I was supposed to impress today, urgh, I'll have to redo everything.”

Myungsoo chuckled and begun to fold Sungyeol clothes, trying to place everything inside the model's bag while Sungyeol fumbled with BB cream on his face.

“Why are you wearing makeup?” Myungsoo said as he watched Sungyeol apply the said cream skillfully. “Do you need to have a boost in your confidence today or what? I thought you said you were ready.”

Sungyeol stopped to give his boyfriend an annoyed look then returned to check himself in the mirror. “I am and if you knew the things I did in Japan you'd know this will be a piece of cake. But I was up all night, I have dark circles, it's a necessity.” Sungyeol said as he finished and deemed himself ready. “Hair is ok the only thing missing is the tie.”

He quickly put it around his neck and tried to tie it with the fancy knot Myungsoo once made it for him. At this point a guy came out of one of the stalls and washed his hand, he threw some reproving looks at Sungyeol failed attempt to tie, then left both lovers alone in the bathroom.

“Myungsoo, do it for me~.” Sungyeol whined.

“But Sungyeol...” Myungsoo said with a surprised tone and with a look that said: 'we are in college, are you crazy?'

“Please, make that fancy knot from your cousin's party.” He then looked around briefly just to confirm but still mumbled. “We are alone.”

“Ok.” Myungsoo relented as he got close and his hands promptly started to work. “You made so many photos shoots with suits, how can you not know how to tie it? How come it always come out crooked? How are you going to be a lawyer and wear suits without a tie?”

“I only know how to do the simple one, and my coordinoonas do it for me every time.” Sungyeol puffed his cheeks and added a pout right after.

“You're ready now.” Myungsoo finished with a chuckle, and then took a step back to admire his boyfriend all that dressed up. He bit his lip as he observed the model and then Sungyeol squinted his eyes at him.

“What's with the face?”

“You look H.O.T.” Myungsoo spelled.

“Hahaha, Myungsoo please, don't get me in this kind of mood right now.” Sungyeol complained playfully and Myungsoo couldn't help himself but let it out a naughty chuckle too until they both got serious again. “Are you going to watch me?” Sungyeol asked with a hint of insecurity.

“I don't know. The exam already started, I'm only here because I'm in the middle of the alphabet so it will take some time to my teacher call me.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol looked down to his feet, he couldn't hide his disappointment. “Don't be like that, I'm cheering for you and then I'll be right there as soon as I finish my obligations.”

Sungyeol nodded understanding but still, his expression said exactly the contrary. Myungsoo wanted to make him feel better, so knowing they were alone, he decided to place a well-aimed peck on his boyfriend's lips. He got on the tips of his toes to reach him easier and when he was closing the distance they heard the door open and a person talking on the phone come inside.

“Jonghyun!!!! Haahahahah, no, she had this big eyes when...” It was Key that stopped in his tracks when he saw Myungsoo and Sungyeol close.

“Thank you for the tie Myung.” Sungyeol placed a big smile on his face and turned to the sink to put his make up inside his bag. Myungsoo threw a tantrum on his mind, why now?

“No worries... but next time it's better if you left the knot on the tie already, it will make you save time.” He replied trying his best to keep his cool.

“I got to go now.” Key ended the call and then addressed them. “What do we have here?? If isn't Lee Sungyeol and Kim Myungsoo. Hey, Sungyeol, looking fancy aren't you?” Key asked as he headed to the urinal.

“Yeah, my thesis presentation is today, have you finished yours hyung?” Sungyeol replied absented minded as he now was searching for something on the small pockets of the bag.

“Mine is on Monday, I can't believe I am finishing this shit. Fuck engineering, I want to dedicate myself to the business I am about to set with Sungjong, talking about him is he here today?” The boy asked as he did his business.

“Yeah, but he'll be doing Finals all morning,” Myungsoo answered as he followed Sungyeol with his eyes, what was he looking for? “Sungyeol do you want me to take your bag to my car? You can pick it up with me later.”

“That would be a huge help, thank you again.” Sungyeol answered and then he finally found what he was looking for, the final touch to his fancy looks and something that would make him feel that Myungsoo was by his side every step of the way. “Aha, found it.”

Sungyeol placed the coupling ring Myungsoo gave him on the only finger that fit, the pinky finger, and turned around to show Myungsoo when he kissed it then winked at him.

“Goshhh, I am so relieved.” Key walked to the sink to wash his hands while Sungyeol closed his bag and passed to Myungsoo.

“Here.” Once Myungsoo had Sungyeol bag on his hands Sungyeol placed one of his hands on Myungsoo arms and squeezed softly as if he wanted to say he had plans for later. “See you later?”

“Sure.” Myungsoo said trying to contain a smile of anticipation.

“Then I'm going, bye Myungsoo, bye hyung.” Sungyeol said and dashed out of the bathroom leaving Myungsoo wearing a dreamy expression.

“Bye!” Key said as he dried his hands then proceeded to talk to the boy that was still root in place. “Myungsoo, if you see Sungjong before me, can you...” No response from the other boy, Myungsoo just stayed in place hugging Sungyeol bag. “Ehr, Myungsoo?” Key poked him and only then Myungsoo got himself together.

“Yes, I'll tell him to call you, now excuse me hyung, I have Finals to attend.” Myungsoo darted out of the bathroom and ran to the opposite way Sungyeol came before, leaving a suspicious Key behind.

“Strange...”

 


	65. Caught up - I did wrong - No words

 

 

Sungyeol had to wait for Haeun presentation before his, and thank god she seemed to need time, this way maybe Myungsoo would be able to come to watch his presentation. When it was his turn he started the presentation a bit nervously and the teachers looked at him with raised brows. He didn't know if they were finding his behavior strange since he was such an outgoing person, or if they were thinking that what he was about to present was a big waste of time. Another thing that worried him was because this was supposedly his last week in college and there were tons of girls wanting to watch his presentation, he was very afraid to embarrass himself.

But after the first ten minutes of introduction, poker faces and raised brows, the door opened interrupting him and he saw Myungsoo trying to enter the room inconspicuously, not that Myungsoo ever did anything inconspicuously in Seoul U. And although he interrupted and was reprimanded for it, his presence was enough to make Sungyeol more positive. In the end, he got the highest marks and was very praised not only by his teachers, that seemed surprised with his performance but by the bunch of girls that surrounded him. Sungyeol just wanted to run away from there though and spend some time with the most important person in his life at the moment: Myungsoo.

Myungsoo took Sungyeol out to eat, he wanted to celebrate that the model was finishing a chapter of his life and he felt so proud of his lover, he wanted to kiss him senseless but they couldn't do it in public. And unfortunately he couldn't do it today, Moonsoo would be arriving home at any moment from school, and since he wasn't allowed to be alone Myungsoo would be taking care of him today. Sungyeol was upset because the problem they had with his mother made his family not be there for him, so Myungsoo decided to take him home, at least they would keep each other company until his parents arrived, and only then he would be able to ditch everything to be able to spend time worshiping his boyfriend.

“College no more! Yay!” Sungyeol said dryly as he let himself fall in Myungsoo bed.

“So this is the end?” Myungsoo asked as he tried to take Sungyeol coat off his boyfriend so he would be comfortable.

“No, this isn't the end.” The model replied when he finally got off that piece of cloth then turned on the bed to take the tie off. “I have to wait for that boring ceremony and gather all my papers. Then I have to pass my BAR, I will have to train for two years and only then I will go job hunting. Have I mentioned that I have to do something about my citizenship? I just turned 22 and by Japanese laws, I have to choose one ASAP.”

Myungsoo simply blinked. He didn't understand those things at all. “Sungyeol, you're Korean.” He said simply as he took Sungyeol tie and placed with the suit on a chair.

“I am half, how many times do I have to tell you? Want to see my birth certificate?” Sungyeol asked annoyed and Myungsoo blinked again, then he continued in a teasing manner but there was a hint of a bitter undertone. “Since my Korean family disowned me, I think I will choose to be Japanese. And there's a plus: no army, right?”

“Sungyeol, if what you're saying is true you can't choose based on that. And... and …. you're about to graduate in a Korean college, all your education with the exception of the year you spent in Japan would be futile, you'd have to redo everything and then.. and then...” He stuttered nervously with the possibility of Sungyeol wanting to leave the country to be a full Japanese citizen. “What-what about me?” He asked weakly.

“You? I don't know.” Sungyeol pretended to be thinking deeply and Myungsoo sat on the bed as if he felt that his legs might lose their strength anytime. “Oh, come here...” Sungyeol opened a big smile and opened his arms for Myungsoo to hug him. “I was just kidding, I already acquired my citizenship, I even voted in the last elections.” He said as he hugged his boyfriend and caressed his hair. “Besides, If I were to go live there, I would find a way to kidnap you and take you with me.”

“Stop tricking me!” Myungsoo whined and then rolled to his boyfriend side.

“But you're so cute, I can't help.” The model smiled and squeezed his boyfriend nose which made Myungsoo scrunch up his face. But then Sungyeol looked to the ceiling and became quiet, too quiet for Myungsoo liking.

“What is the problem Sungyeol? I thought you'd be happy that you'd be finishing college and that I managed to arrive in time for your presentation.” Myungsoo asked as he caressed Sungyeol hair gently.

“I just..." He sighed. "I'm just not sure.” Sungyeol replied hesitantly.

“Sure about what? Do you want to talk about it?” Myungsoo asked him softly.

“Maybe. I... I know very well that I'll be seen as a crybaby now but, I wanted my family to be there.” Sungyeol finished in a small voice and Myungsoo threw an arm around him and tried to scoot closer. “They are never present in my important moments.” Sungyeol complained. “But because what happened, it really hurts.”

“Yeollie, I wish I could do something for you but...” Myungsoo had a guilty tone but Sungyeol didn't like that, what happened wasn't Myungsoo fault at all and if he had to pretend he was fine so Myungsoo would be fine then he would do it, so he promptly changed his demeanor.

“No, you already did too much.” Sungyeol assured his boyfriend that he was ok. “You helped me find that amazing info I was needing, you have been so understanding these past weeks and I don't even know how you managed to be awake on a presentation about something that you might find boring. That meant a lot to me.”

“I know more about that than what you think, that's why I was awake.” Myungsoo said with a fake offended tone. “I'm a proud Cassie, I know very well what you were talking about.”

“Of course, you're Kim Jaejoong biggest fanboy ever.” Sungyeol chuckled, with his mood lifting a bit, and Myungsoo felt proud that he made his boyfriend smile.

“I knew you were a bit uneasy, this is why I wanted to be there even more for you.” Myungsoo said looking at his boyfriend with adoration in his eyes, and how much Sungyeol liked to feel adored by him. “You know, I never answered things so fast, I don't even know if I sputtered nonsense.”

“But your grade will come out fine right?” Sungyeol asked in a doubtful tone. “Because if it doesn't and you fall to second place I will feel guilty.”

“Yeah, if my grade falls you will have to compensate me somehow.” Myungsoo said playfully but by the way, he smiled Sungyeol knew that he didn't really care much about that, he had low chances to have low grades, although if it happened Myungsoo would totally freak out.

“What do you want? Tell me, your highness, and this humble peasant will do anything in his power to please you.” Sungyeol said, barely holding a laugh in his own words.

“I want your free time.” Myungsoo didn't have to think much to come out with his answer, Sungyeol was dedicating a lot of his time to studies lately and, if they both would have vacations now, he wanted to be together as much as possible.

“Oh, free time, it is... Tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to go on a date? Maybe watch a movie?” Sungyeol suggested something innocent.

“It depends.” The younger was serious.

“It depends on what?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded. Was there anything wrong with that?

“On how it will end.” Myungsoo replied with a mischievous smirk.

“Hmmm, let me see. Your Highness will be a gentleman and take his peasant home and then...” Sungyeol made suspense and Myungsoo eyes were looking at him with anticipation. “Then I can start to kiss you like this...” Sungyeol went down for a soft kiss on Myungsoo lips but the younger felt that the model wasn't exactly being convincing.

“That's not enough for me, peasant.” Myungsoo faked royal indignation.

“Maybe this will make you accept my offer then.” Sungyeol said, now with a twinkle in his eyes completely opposed to what he had shown for the past hour, his problem totally forgotten for the time being. The model leaned down for a more rough kiss and Myungsoo instantly trapped him between his arms.

“Now we have started talking.” Myungsoo said with a chuckle once they parted for air and Sungyeol felt encouraged by the younger to do more.

He started kissing the younger jaw and then moved to his neck while his hand roamed down on his side until he placed it underneath his clothes and over the younger skin. He caressed Myungsoo waist before he slyly placed his fingers over the younger waistband to tease him.

When Sungyeol started to try to get his fingers inside to caress lightly the younger hipbones, one of Myungsoo sensitive spots, just the way he liked, he was pushed away a bit. Myungsoo knew exactly where this would end up if they continued and that couldn't happen. “Yeol, we can't, not here.”

“But there's no one else home. Let me touch you a bit, we haven't had anything in the last few weeks, I miss you.”

“But Moonsoo can arrive any moment.” The younger argued back.

“I'll do it quickly, hands only.” The other tried to convince him. The younger was about to deny again but Sungyeol placed his hand over Myungsoo crotch and squeezed his member over the fabric of his pants lightly. “Let me give you the first part of your reward for being so understanding and helpful these past weeks hm?” Then he brushed his lips over the younger ears while he slyly zipped down the younger pants. “I want to make you feel good.” He breathed and that made Myungsoo shiver under him.

Now, once Sungyeol started with his bedroom voice on his ear and those sexy eyes while touching him in places, his control could easily fly out of the window, and that was what happened today. He also missed Sungyeol body, no doubt on this, and wanted desperately to feel him again in any way possible, so he couldn't bring himself to deny him.

“Quick, quick then.” Myungsoo breathed out and once receiving permission Sungyeol wasted no time on working for his hands on the younger button and placing his hand inside the younger underwear and around his cock. He started to stroke Myungsoo dick while he nibbled on the younger neck, and bringing gasps and grunts of pleasure out of his lover's lips.

Unaware of that, Moonsoo opened up the front door with his keys (he had a set only for him now) and once he spotted his hyung shoes inside he smiled brightly, he knew that he was going to be alone with his brother today and it has been some time since they spent time on their own. There was one other pair of shoes though and Moonsoo smiled even brighter when he noticed that, maybe those shoes were from his oldest hyung, maybe he had a day off and came to visit and then, a time with the three brothers would be so daebak.

It was a tradition now, that when the three brothers were together, they had to eat cookies while they watched a movie, so the maknae ran to the kitchen to grab the jar of cookies their grandma gave him the other day and run up to his room to chose a good movie for them to watch. The kid threw his backpack away, happily juggled things on his small hands and then went for Myungsoo room to surprise him, Sunggyu was probably there too anyway, he tended to get bored if he was in his own room.

Moonsoo opened the door quietly so he could give them a fright, but he ended up being the frightened one. There, on Myungsoo bed, he could see his hyung laid down and his best friend kissing him and touching him in weird and very private places.

“Yeol-ah...” Myungsoo moaned and Moonsoo, that was very frozen in place, eyes got big. It didn't seem that his hyung wasn't liking, and by the way that Myungsoo was also roaming his hands on Sungyeol back, and trying to squeeze his tall friend butt, it seemed that they were comfortable enough doing those kinds of things, which meant that they had done this before.

Moonsoo eyes watered. _No, no, no! What was this? His hyung with a boy? No! With that Sungyeol person, on top of that? NO FREAKING WAY!_ Moonsoo brain screamed.

“Yeollie~... it's.... close.” Myungsoo panted and by his voice, it seemed like he was anticipating what was about to happen, Sungyeol hand was becoming fast on his hyung and then the kid went livid. The jar and the movies fell from his hands scattering broken glass everywhere.

“OH, MY GOD.” Both boys on the bed shouted surprised. Sungyeol quickly removed his hand and rolled away from his lover while Myungsoo tried to close his pants with trembling fingers. They both looked at Moonsoo completely flushed and only when Myungsoo noticed the younger boy crying he tried to speak something else.

“Moon-Moonsoo, I-I... Hyung can explain.” Moonsoo didn't say anything, he just kept looking with a scared face and crying. “Just... stay in place while I move these glass away from you, ok?”

Myungsoo got up from the bed and tried to get close when Moonsoo screamed at his face. “DON'T GET NEAR ME!”

“Moonsoo-ah..” Myungsoo eyes watered too and he trembled lightly, that kind of scream stung on his heart. Aside from the shame he was feeling for being caught, Myungsoo worried about his brother reactions. The maknae was so young, would he be able to understand what just happened? Would he be able to accept them being the way they were? Would Moonsoo reject him? The last question had him already desperate.

“Moonsoo-ah, please listen to your brother ok? If... If you have questions you can ask me too, just... just don't make your brother sad ok?” Sungyeol pleaded but Moonsoo didn't want to hear any of them so the maknae got a notebook from Myungsoo table, threw on the ground so he could step on it and left the room. Myungsoo tried to follow but the maknae went inside his own room locking himself inside.

They both ran to the young kid door and knocked. “Moonsoo-ah! Please let hyung explain.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“NO! GO AWAY!” The maknae yelled from inside.

“Moonsoo ah, I know what you saw was shocking but...” Myungsoo voice was week and tears rolled on his cheek now.

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!”

“MOONSOO! You're hurting your brother, stop this, you two can solve this.” Sungyeol tried to butt in and help his lover but that only got things worse.

“I HATE YOU EVEN MORE! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY STRENGTH, WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? I HATE YOUUUUUU!”

“Shhh Sungyeol, I think you are worsening things.” Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol with desperation and hurt over his face then added. “Maybe it's better if...” He looked apologetic at his lover and Sungyeol sighed deeply before talking to Moonsoo again.

“Moonsoo, if I go away will you open your door and talk to your hyung?” He asked the kid but Moonsoo obviously inherited some of his hyung traits and ignored him. “I will go home so you can talk to him ok? If you want to hate me, do it, but please, please, don't make your hyung sad. No one want's to see him hospitalized, that much I know.” Sungyeol spoke loudly for him to hear then lowered his tone to talk to Myungsoo. “Do you really want me to go? If you want I can wait for you in your room while you try to talk to him.”

“No, I... I am sorry, I was trying to console you but...” Myungsoo voice cracked at the end, he was not able to finish his sentence.

“No, I am the one that should be sorry, I pushed things further than they should have been today. I am really sorry so, if you need, put all the blame on me and I will take it, I don't want you to end up like me. So, dry those tears and go fight to be heard.” Sungyeol wiped the younger face clean and placed a kiss on his forehead before going inside Myungsoo room to sort of clean the mess and take things before going out.

“Moonsoo, please talk to me! I can explain.” Myungsoo knocked on the door.

“LIARS, HE SAID HE WOULD GO HOME BUT HE IS STILL THERE. I CAN HEAR HIM!”

“He is going home in a few minutes, he just helping clean the mess. Please, Duckie, let me inside, we can speak low so he won't listen.” He suggested.

“NO! GET OUT! AND DON'T CALL ME DUCKIE EVER AGAIN!”

“Moonsoo please, I am your hyung, you know you can talk to me about anything, please, I will listen if you want to scold me. Please don't be like that.” Myungsoo insisted again before Sungyeol grabbed his attention.

“I pushed all the glass to the side, be sure to clean better later. I'll go now ok? Call me if you need anything, I'll come flying, and please tell me if you make advancements ok?” Myungsoo nodded and tears fell out of his eyes again. “Hey, don't be like that, I know it hurts but if you keep crying like this you might be sick. Please, think about the effort you did up till now, don't let it go to waste ok? If you need a hiding place, you know where to find me. Now raise your fierce spirit.” He wiped Myungsoo face once again and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before talking loud again. “I am going now Moonsoo, don't treat your hyung badly, he is already guilty enough.”

Sungyeol left Myungsoo house that afternoon although he was worried sick, he came home thinking about his lover difficult time with his brother. He wasn't a religious person but he prayed and prayed in his head that the kid at least tried to talk to his brother again, Myungsoo probably wouldn't take well if Moonsoo didn't understand and turned out to be homophobic at that young age. He felt completely helpless, but decided to wait, he couldn't do anything right now anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand, Myungsoo spent the rest of the afternoon insisting to be heard and just being shot down. He tried everything to lure the maknae out of his room but nothing worked and, just as himself, he could hear Moonsoo soft sobs through the door. At some point, he gave up trying to coax him and just waited for the maknae to go out when he decided to. Of course, this had some cons, his parents would be arriving home soon and he was going to be done for this, and he could already predict his father lashing out on him as he did many times with Sunggyu. He made his mind to accept any kind of punishment that may come his way, he had a tiny little hope that maybe his mother could coax the maknae into talking to him to at least let him apologize for what he saw.

later he sat at the living room and tried to calm himself, he was crying and slightly trembling but he did some exercises and his breathing was not being compromised and, although he was sad and hurt by Moonsoo behavior, he felt a little bit proud of himself for that. He was thinking about this when he heard his parents come inside laughing and talking about Hyuna, Sungyeon baby. Great, now he would end their happiness too, Myungsoo cursed in his head. He sniffed after that, louder than he should and that brought the attention of his parents to him, making them rush to his side.

“Myungsoo, baby, what happened? Why are you crying? Are you breathing properly?” Jisoo asked with concern.

“Was it Sungyeol again? If it was, I swear to god... Did he break up with you again?” Jongwan added.

“Omma, appa. I am really sorry.” Myungsoo said as he decided to ignore all of his parent's questions.

“Huh?” They looked at each other confused.

“I am really, really, really sorry.” Myungsoo voice cracked a the end.

“What are you so sorry about? What happened?” His mother cooed.

“Don't talk to me like that, I don't deserve.” He hid his face in his hands. “I am bad, please punish me.” He added and Jongwan furrowed his brows, something was very off, Myungsoo was not one to misbehave therefore they had never had to discipline him much, and which kid in sane conscience would ask to be punished?

“Myungsoo, just tell us what happened so we can try to fix the situation before you get sick. What do you think you did?” His dad asked impatiently.

“I...” Myungsoo voice quivered. “I don't have the guts to confess, but... but if you want to, you can ask Moonsoo.”

“So Moonsoo knows.” Jongwan concluded the obvious while his wife tried to pat her son back. “So I'll ask him, where is he?”

“In... in his room...” Jongwan was about to turn around when Myungsoo spoke again. “But... but he is ignoring me because I am a bad hyung and I...”

“Penguin, what makes you think that? Moonsoo loves you.” His mother cooed at him.

“No, after today he hates me, I am sure of it. And... and... he is right and I am wrong but... I helped raise him, it hurts a lot when he treats me this way.” Myungsoo sunk in the couch and ran his hand over his face.

“What did you do?” His mother cooed. “Please talk to me.”

“I scared him.”

“Are you mimicking Sunggyu? With Moonsoo on top of that, someone that almost idolizes you.” Jongwan asked incredulously.

“Jongwan!” Jisoo scolded and Myungsoo got even more guilty, crying harder and needing some minutes to recompose himself.

“No, that's not it. He saw something he shouldn't have and started hating me.” Myungsoo tried to explain and then turned to beg to his mother. “Mom please, please, make him talk to me at least once, I need to apologize but he won't listen and then I tried everything and he keeps his door locked and screaming for me to go away. Please, help me to apologize, I accept any kind of punishment later. Please!” He begged.

Both parents frowned, what could possibly have happened to the closest brothers have a spat like that? What could Moonsoo have seen?

“I will go talk to him.” Jisoo announced and finally lift up, but before leaving she left out a warning. “This is the first time you fight with Moonsoo, I don't know who can be right or wrong when there is 13 years gap between you two. Depending on what I will hear, probably there's going to be punishments but...” She turned to look fiercely at her husband. “You better get a grip of yourself because I don't want you treating any of them the way you treated Sunggyu.”

She turned around again, this time to go look for Moonsoo upstairs but she was surprised to see the said maknae standing in the middle of the stairs and looking at them. Moonsoo had his face all messed up in tears but his eyes had anger on it and he glared, stronger than they thought he could, to his older brother.

“Moonsoo you're here.” She said surprised but the kid just kept glaring with fiery eyes.

“Come on, come here.” Jongwan encouraged and the kid moved in careful steps towards his parents, Jisoo also moved to meet him halfway.

“Moonsoo-ah, what is happening, can you tell us?” She cooed.

“Ask him.” The kid, his voice trembling, said simply and both parents looked back at Myungsoo as if waiting for an answer. Myungsoo hung his head down and Moonsoo became angry. “Tell them, TELL THEM!”

“I can't.” Myungsoo mumbled. “I am too ashamed of my actions. Please Moonsoo, forgiv...”

“NOOOOOO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR, HOW COULD YOU!” Moonsoo placed his hands over his ears and yelled, making his bother flinch and cry harder.

“Moonsoo-ah, don't treat your brother like this.” Jisoo tried to coax the maknae again. “Myungsoo loves you so much, look at his state. He is hurting because of you. Whatever happened, we can find a solution. If he is really in the wrong, he will be punished, but we have to be sure he doesn't end up in the hospital like the last time. Your sister just had a baby, she can't help us there, if Myungsoo goes to the hospital it will be really hard for omma and appa.”

“He deserves.” Moonsoo said huffing in anger and Myungsoo looked at him with hurt written all over his face.

“KIM MOONSOO!” Jongwan yelled and the small kid flinched as his father walked over where he was with threatening long strides. “How dare you say something like that to someone that loves and cares so much about you?” Both parents were flabbergasted with the kid attitude.

“Jongwan, you're scaring him!” Jisoo scolded, looking scandalized, and because Jongwan exploded she was scared that he could hit the maknae.

Jongwan wasn't even thinking about hitting, he probably was just going to shook some sense into the kid but Myungsoo jumped in between them. “Please don't. Don't do anything to him, don't even scream, he is 100% right and, even if he isn't, I'll do his punishment.” Myungsoo said but his brother pushed from behind kicking him wherever he could aim.

“NOW YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT ME?” Moonsoo threw some punches at him too. “IF YOU REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT ME YOU WOULD PROTECT YOURSELF.”

“Moonsoo-ah...” Myungsoo tried to protect himself and his father quickly tried to stop the maknae.

“I HATE YOU HYUNG. I HATE YOU. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE. WHAT WERE YOU DOING? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?”

“What is he referring to?” Jisoo asked livid, already catching up on what the youngest might be referring to and Myungsoo froze in place.

“Myungsoo...” Jongwan said as he struggled to hold the young boy, and wondered if this was going to be a replay to what he had with Sunggyu. “Don't tell me he saw you with Sungyeol.”

“YOU KNEWWWW?” Moonsoo yelled enraged. “YOU KNEW AND ALLOWED?” He managed to kick his father and then ran to his room. “I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL.” He yelled before he closed his door with a loud BAM.

“Myungsoo, what the hell he saw? Tell me. NOW.” Jongwan said in an authoritative voice and Myungsoo moved to the sofa to at least have something to grip as he spoke.

“He saw me with Sungyeol... in a very compromising situation.” Myungsoo finally admitted in shame.

“Was it kissing?” Jisoo asked, hoping that it could be the lightest situation possible.

“No. He... he was touching me.” Now Myungsoo wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

“OMG.” Jongwan simply let his jaw hung low.

“Didn't we say to hold on the skinship here? Didn't I say to you to lock the door too?” Jisoo asked in a scolding tone that she barely used with her oldest son, so he didn't dare to look at her.

“Omma... I wasn't expecting the mood to change and it just happened... and he just barged in... and, and... I am wrong, I know, and I deserve a punishment, but.. but... I want to apologize and explain...” Myungsoo whimpered.

“Myungsoo. Just... let his anger subside for that ok? When he is calm enough so you can explain your relationship with Sungyeol, I will help you with that.” She assured him squeezing his shoulders in a comforting manner.

“But, he shouldn't have seen you that way, you will be punished to reflect about your acts. So Jisoo, what do you want to do about it?” Jongwan said sternly.

“I understand. Just don't tell hyung and noona? They are busy with their lives and this will only make things escalate. And I... I don't know if I'll be able to take it if everyone that I love the most starts to hate me. One of us already deals with a situation like that and... it's difficult...” Myungsoo pleaded and only the thought of something akin to what has been happening with Sungyeol, happening to Myungsoo was enough to make both of their hearts squeeze.

“You know you can count on us for that but you'll have to manage to make Moonsoo won't tell them too.” Jongwan assured him and Jisoo took a deep breath to say Myungsoo punishment. 

“It breaks my heart having to do this to you when you're a grown up and you never gave me trouble before but I think your punishment will be not meet with your boyfriend or talk to him for some time.”

“Omma, why this?” Myungsoo whined.

“Sorry son but this is the only way I can also punish Sungyeol for what Moonsoo saw, it's his fault too and he has to know that even if we do accept and welcome him, there are certain things we won't be ok with. I do not oppose your relationship but from all the ways Moonsoo could discover, this was the worst, he can be traumatized.” Myungsoo looked at his mother with hurtful eyes and her heart was squeezed but she couldn't take her words back.

“What do you want me to do?” He finally asked, already accepting.

“You'll not leave the house, you'll hand me the car keys and phone, and we will turn off the wi-fi.” She explained, basically, he was going to be away from the world.

“Until when?”

“Until we decide.” She said firmly and Myungsoo was crestfallen, why did it have to be an undetermined amount of time?

“Omma, don't do this, give me a day. Sungyeol will be working and then studying for his BAR, we'll barely have time for each other.” He begged.

“Myungsoo ah... a punishment is a punishment. Please go pick up your things and leave the door open, so we can check if you're breathing properly.” Jongwan ordered and Myungsoo nodded, drying his tears and walking tiredly to the stairs. But before he could go up he turned around to talk to them.

“My last Final will be Wednesday.” He said and their parents knew what he meant, that there was a chance that he would see Sungyeol on college that day, it kind of surprised them that Myungsoo still could be that honest with them.

“We'll see what we will do about that when the time comes.” Jongwan said and Myungsoo dragged his feet slowly upstairs to pick his phone and keys and hand them over, but once he got the phone in his hands he quickly tapped a message to Sungyeol.

**Skinshipsoo: Nothing worked. Grounded. Unreachable. C U Wed. Don't panic. Don't do anything.**

Once the message was sent, he quickly deleted. He figured his parents wouldn't like to discover that he did something that he was prohibited to do a few minutes after he was told not to.

___________________________________________

Sungyeol read the message in disbelief. Fuck, fuck, fuck. From all the things they had to punish him like that? How could he soothe his boyfriend? How was he supposed to calm him down? How was he supposed to find a solution together? And what worried him the most: how would he know if Myungsoo was physically fine?

He let it out a low growl of anger. Being cut off from Myungsoo life killed him the last year, how he was going to be able to live those five days without any piece of news from his boyfriend? He thought a lot about how he could talk to him, but all kinds of actions he could do would probably cause a scene and make Myungsoo life difficult, or their life as a couple in the future. He could ask Myungsoo mother about his health although he couldn't do that now, or else Myungsoo's parents would know he was aware of the younger situation. He groaned again and hoped for some miracle to happen.

________________________________________

That night Myungsoo huge mansion was eerily quiet. Jisoo tried to talk to Moonsoo but now the maknae anger was generalized, he didn't want to see anyone. Later when they had to eat, Myungsoo said he lost his appetite and maybe if he left his room Moonsoo wouldn't want to come out, the maknae though refused to be in the presence of liars (his words).

Myungsoo spent the night sprawled on his bed crying but this time he held himself together better. He managed to send a message to Sungyeol to avoid misunderstandings and the thought that his boyfriend was aware of what was going on comforted him. The only thing he hoped was that their relationship could survive the possible hate and rejection from Moonsoo.

__________________________________________

The next morning Moonsoo couldn't take his hunger anymore. He had to come out of his room to eat so he decided to do it cautiously. Once he stepped outside he was surprised to see Myungsoo door opened ajar and his brother sleeping there. He sighed relieved. Although he said that his brother deserved, completely out of anger, deep down he thought exactly the opposite.

Now, Moonsoo wasn't dumb. No, no, no, he was far from it. No one informed him about what made Myungsoo go to the hospital, but the moment Sunggyu mentioned Sungyeol, he knew it was because of him. From what he could gather from some conversations he heard at the time, he knew that Sungyeol went to Japan and Myungsoo was sad because of that.

Myungsoo usual behavior when someone betrayed him was crying himself to sleep for a day or two until he decided people weren't his thing. It didn't fit when he had to be hospitalized, he even had to do therapy for more than a year too, it didn't fit even more when Sungyeol appeared at his door a few months ago and then Myungsoo started to sleep outside the home from time to time until he spent full weekends out. It simply didn't fit.

The only conclusion he got was that Sungyeol broke a record of bad things to do to his hyung and his hyung could only be extremely dumb if he was befriending Sungyeol again. After what he saw, he was sure Sungyeol was a very, very, bad guy even though he didn't look like it. So Moonsoo decided he would try his best to keep them away, even more now that this school year had ended.

He came down to find food but found his parents having breakfast, he tried to go upstairs again but his father dragged him to the table and forced him to eat. Moonsoo was about to let it out a tantrum but his father interrupted him before he could.“Yes, we knew about Myungsoo and Sungyeol. Your brother wanted to tell you himself when you warmed up to Sungyeol a little more, you weren't supposed to find out that way and he is being punished for that.”

Moonsoo scoffed and if it wasn't the heavy air of the situation both parents would have found him cute.

“Moonsoo-ah, I want to make sure you know that he is being punished because the way you discovered not because whatever he chose to do with Sungyeol is wrong. He regrets what you saw deeply so let him apologize.” His mother pleaded.

“No.” The youngest was resolute.

“Moonsoo-ah you love each other. Listen to your brother, once he explains and you understand him you two will come to terms.” She tried again.

“Enough Jisoo, this won't make him talk to Myungsoo. Just take his breakfast upstairs for now.” Jongwan ordered and after a warning look, Jisoo left the kitchen with a tray of food. Moonsoo was almost making a triumphant smile as he thought his father would drop the topic when he added. “Moonsoo, your mother and I talked last night and you're grounded too until Myungsoo punishment ends and you'll be the one making sure he follows what we told him.”

“This is unfair, I didn't do anything wrong!” The kid puffed his cheeks.

“I know for a fact that your brother was genuinely guilty for what you saw and he tried immediately to explain things and beg for your forgiveness but look what you've done! Do you think shouting at your brother was ok? Do you think hitting him was ok? You could have sent him to the hospital.” Jongwan stopped to breath in and tried to calm himself. “From now on you won't be able to go to visit your friends and you won't be able to have them over, no games, no tv, no computer.”

“WHAT?” The kid yelled surprised, he didn't think he was going to be deprived of so many things at once.

“There's a working TV on Myungsoo room, there are video games in his room, there's a computer, without a connection though, in his room, if you want to use it you can but you'll have to ask for permission and he has to keep you company.” Jongwan said patting himself on the head for this genius idea. He was aware that it could backfire, Moonsoo could end up hating his brother more but it could also force the two brothers to be together.

“THIS IS TOO MUCH!” The kid hit the table with force.

“You mad? Go listen to what your brother has to say. I'm not saying you will understand things right away, not even I understood him right away, but he is sincerely guilty and wants to apologize.”

“NO.”

“Guess what? You'll have to be around him because you're the one keeping an eye on him. He can't talk or see Sungyeol until we say so and you'll be sure that he'll obey.”

“Until when?” Moonsoo asked annoyed but a bit more calm now that he knew he had the power to butt in between his hyung and Sungyeol.

“Until we say so. But if you manage to make up with your brother we can stop the punishments for both of you earlier than you deserve.” Jongwan offered.

“Good, if I have to give up my games and friends so he never sees that Sungyeol person again, he never will.” Moonsoo took a sandwich and a glass of juice, ran to his room and banged his door.

“How come he came out as a combination of Sunggyu and Myungsoo? I'll have no hair before he hits puberty.” Jongwan grabbed his hair and sighed. “Where is my cute kid?”

A few minutes later Jisoo and Myungsoo entered the kitchen. Myungsoo sat tiredly where Moonsoo sat before, he had his eyes red and he breathed a bit heavy but it didn't seem like he was going to collapse. Judging by how Jisoo put the plate in front of her oldest son, Jongwan guessed she coaxed him to eat downstairs.

“Dad, is it true what mom just told me?”

“It depends on what she told you. If it is about all the punishing going on in this house, then yes, it is.”

“Hm...” Myungsoo looked down on the table thinking deeply about that. He sort of guessed why his parents made their punishment that way but as long as Moonsoo anger didn't fade, at least a bit, he wouldn't be able to apologize. If he didn't manage to apologize to his bother he wouldn't be free from his punishment, and the other way of getting rid of the punishment was to wait for his parents think it was enough. Either way, he had to wait. He sighed deeply then pushed his plate away. “I have no appetite, I'll go read a textbook in my room.” Myungsoo came out of the kitchen with his head hanging low but leaving his parents sighing.

That day both brothers stayed on respective rooms as much time as possible. Moonsoo was still mad and was giving everybody the silent treatment but he was at least coming down to eat and seemed pleased that he wasn't bumping into his brother.

_____________________________________

On Sunday both parents had the day off and were both talking in hushed voices when Moonsoo came down to grab something to eat so he decided to stay hidden listening.

“So he called you yesterday?” Jongwan asked, and Moonsoo just knew he was talking about _that_ Sungyeol person.

“Yes, he wanted to know how Myungsoo was doing. .. if he... you know... Once I told him Myungsoo was ok but grounded he said he would respect the punishment but he sounded so sad over the phone, I know this is affecting them both. I mean, after what happened to him, Myungsoo is probably the only source of love he has right now.” She sighed deeply. “I wish I didn't have to do this, my heart hurts.” Jisoo replied with a sad tone.

“Yeobo, I don't like this either. I already feel bad enough for things between Sunggyu and I but Myungsoo, Moonsoo, and even Sungyeol have to learn something out of this.” Jongwan said with a tone that said they were doing the right thing and she nodded weakly before he continued. “Do you know if he ate something?”

“He said he has no appetite. Though I brought two glasses of juice and a yogurt package from his room.”

“So are you saying he doesn't eat anything solid since Friday?” Jongwan frowned.

“Yes, I am so worried, he looks like a mess, he is getting thin again.”

“But he is holding on, isn't?”

“I think he is trying to concentrate on breathing, that's why he is in the same position we left him yesterday...”

Moonsoo turned around and went to his hyung door silently to observe. True to what his parents were talking, Myungsoo was laying on the bed, hugging a teddy bear he had never seen before for dear life and was also holding something that was attached to a necklace. There was a heavy med book near him and some notebooks in the bed as well, but it didn't seem as if Myungsoo had touched them.

He was confused, why his hyung was acting like that? To be away of Sungyeol was a good thing, he wouldn't have to go to the hospital anymore, right? Besides, he didn't think his hyung needed Sungyeol, he had other friends now and he had Sunggyu hyung that was his brother and friend. Sungyeol also touched his hyung in weird places, why he did that? Maybe Sungyeol threatened to do something worst to him if he didn't let himself be touched. He gasped with that and then he heard a broken voice call his name, although the one in the bed didn't move.

“Moonsoo-ah, is that you? Can hyung apologize and explain now?”

Moonsoo went back to his room and closed the door again. Myungsoo tears fell once more.

______________________________________________

By Monday Moonsoo was coming out regularly from his room, he still wanted to give his parents the silent treatment but couldn't hold on for that long, he also couldn't talk to Sunggyu and Sungyeon because they were busy with the baby and debut. He spent his day reading a book in the living room for a change and noticed his hyung didn't come out from his room for anything. He decided to check on him silently around dinner time and that's when he saw his mother trying to dry his brother hair while she talked lowly to him.

“Myungsoo-ah, put you together.” She scolded and Myungsoo didn't respond. “I am relieved and proud that you're still breathing properly but you aren't eating anything, you're not sleeping properly, you have your last Final Wednesday and you didn't even open your books yet, also, if I haven't forced, you wouldn't even have taken a shower.”

“I do sleep.” Myungsoo retorted with a sniff.

“Don't lie, I heard your sobs yesterday when I got up to get water.”

“Sorry, my tears keeping coming and I do want to eat but it's like the food won't go down my throat.” Myungsoo admitted with a cracking voice.

“Myungsoo, if this is because you can't see him, you know that I can't lift this punishment easily.”

“Mom, of course, I am upset I can't see him.... and I won't lie, seeing him would make me feel better, but Sungyeol waited for me a year, this is different but I have faith that he can wait a bit more. The thing I am worried and sad about now is Moonsoo. He pushed me away as if I didn't mean anything, as if I wasn't beside him from the minute you gave birth, to diapers, fevers, insecurities and movie nights.” Myungsoo said in a pitiful tone, holding himself to not to let out a heavy sob. “What will happen when he knows the truth?”

“Myungsoo-ah, I am sure he is just feeling scared and maybe betrayed. If you explain...” She tried to encourage him.

“But he doesn't want to hear. Yesterday he looked inside my room and I asked if I could apologize and he just slammed his door on me again. This hurts me so much, I thought we were the closest but now it seems like we drifted apart. Is this how hyung felt when I first came? I can understand him now.” His voice cracked.

Moonsoo eyes welled in tears. _No, I am protecting hyung from that evil person!_ Moonsoo wanted to scream. Why nobody seemed to understand that Sungyeol was the evil one? Why nobody seemed to care that Sungyeol put his beloved baby hyung in the Hospital? He retreated to his room silently and refused dinner that night.

__________________________________________

On Tuesday Moonsoo was deeply bored, he didn't have anything to do, he was tired of reading and was desperate for some company or anything that could move in front of him on the TV, even if that meant those boring news about the economy or whatever. So, in the afternoon, he decided to go into Myungsoo room and use the TV that seemed to be wasted on his brother these days. He had to ask for permission and he knew Myungsoo had to keep him company but his hyung seemed to be guilty so he would surely let him, and considering that his hyung was a bit of a mess lately, he decided to try to be gentle.

He knocked on the door to announce his presence and came inside the room and directly for the remote. “Can I watch TV?”

“Can we just talk before that?” Myungsoo asked wiping his face and with a hint of hope in his voice but the maknae was tough.

“I came only to watch TV, in silence, as in nobody speaking. I am still mad at you.” Maknae replied sternly and Myungsoo sighed.

“Go ahead.” He sat properly on the bed and gathered his things so his brother could sit by his side. They spent a couple of hours in this awkward position with Moonsoo watching TV and Myungsoo watching him until the maknae got uncomfortable.

“The TV is right there.” Moonsoo pointed and only then Myungsoo looked away from the kid and to the TV, but, seconds after he did that, a CF Sungyeol shoot for some baking product started airing on the screen.

Myungsoo hugged his legs and hid his face, his tears were about to fall again, gosh how he missed Sungyeol, he couldn't stay without him if he wasn't receiving silly texts and selcas from the model. Deep down he just wanted to let his emotions get the best of him and just get over it but he kept telling himself what his doctor once said: he could cry because he was human, but he could be strong enough to not let his feelings dictate his health because that would only hinder him.

Moonsoo got angry once he saw Sungyeol on TV, so he turned off and threw the remote on the ground. “WHY HE'S ON TV? WHY ARE YOU THIS WAY? HE IS EVIL HYUNG, STOP BEING DUMB.”

“Moonsoo-ah, I am not dumb, I know pretty well what I am doing, if you just let me explain...”

“NO! And if depends on me, you'll never see that bad person again.” The kid said in a low growl and marched to his room and closed the door with a loud bang once more.

  
  


 

 


	66. No Freedom - Blackmail - Let's break away - Latest trick - Reinforcement

 

 

 

 

Wednesday was Myungsoo Final and he didn't touch his book even once, he couldn't concentrate on anything besides missing his boyfriend and being scared of Moonsoo reactions. Since he wasn't allowed to drive these days, his mother volunteered to drop him in college but Moonsoo would be there to wait for him. Myungsoo didn't like the idea of being publicly babysat by his younger brother, but Moonsoo shrugged, he would have a chance to kick Sungyeol if he appeared.

After Myungsoo placed sunglasses on his face and took some deep breaths to calm himself, he entered the college building with his brother in toll. The kid looked around a lot but managed to keep his pace matching his brother's.

Myungsoo heart raced in his rib-cage, today was the last day of the semester for everything and the last chance to see Sungyeol before he had to wait for an undetermined amount of time. He didn't know if it was because he was walking with a miniature of himself or if it was because he looked like a mess, probably the second option, but up till now, people were just looking and not saying anything. He thought he was lucky, but if someone were to ask he wouldn't be able to explain.

His eyes wandered nervously between the crowds, not a sign of Sungyeol, well, at least he wasn't seeing the others too, his state would be harder to explain, Sunggyu wouldn't take shit from him and Moonsoo was there to say it was a lie and blame Sungyeol for whatever happened. But as he remembered, both trainees already ended their evaluations, Hoya was doing his thesis presentation at the same time and Sungjong and Dongwoo would be watching. Sungyeol had to figure out his papers for graduation and he could be here, he could have already be done with that, he could do it tomorrow or the day after too.

He soon came to the front of his classroom and bent to talk to his brother.

“Moonsoo, I am going to enter this room to take my exam. Don't roam around, I have no phone to ask people to help me find you. In two hours mom will come to pick us up so... yeah..” The kid didn't reply him, he just avoided his gaze and the older brother sighed. “Moonsoo, we look like each other so people might approach you, they might ask why I look this way. You can't tell anyone, this is a family business, ok? If anyone asks, tell them I had allergies, I caught a cold, please, anything else.”

“I don't know, I'll think about it.” The boy said shrugging his shoulders.

“Moonsoo-ah... please behave like I'm telling you to, if you keep it quiet, I'll keep quiet, if Sungyeol is here today I won't try to talk to him.” Myungsoo bargained. Although it hurt a lot to offer this, he knew he had to protect their relationship and their privacy from the curious people of Seoul U.

“Just go.” The kid replied annoyed, sitting on the ground and pulling out his game and Myungsoo just sighed and walked inside the room for the Final of doom, he knew he wouldn't be able to have a high grade on this one.

Myungsoo finished his exam earlier than usual, although it didn't mean he finished early. When he came out, he found an upset Moonsoo sitting by an amused Myungeun on the ground.

“I already told you I am real. Stop poking me.” Moonsoo complained in a hushed voice, it turns out the kid knew how to behave to not disrupt exams.

“I know you're real, that's why I am poking you. Gosh, same reactions... that's so amusing.” Myungeun laughed and poked him again which made the kid groan.

“Myungeun, stop poking him.” Myungsoo ordered in a tired voice and both people on the ground got on their feet.

“There you are, how did you go? Aced?” She asked with a smile on her face.

Myungsoo looked at Moonsoo and sighed. “I am not sure this time.”

“Please don't drop to second place, you need to set the records high so I can prove you I am better than you.” She said playfully to hide her concern, she had heard that he was looking like shit once she left her own exam and decided to wait to talk to him. “But you always ace, what happened for you to look like life flew out of your body?”

 _I fucked up big time with my brother, and I can't be consoled by my boyfriend because I can't see him, that's what happened_. “I have been having migraines lately, I took some med but I didn't know I was allergic so my eyes became swollen. I only came because I really need to do this exam, so Moonsoo came to keep an eye on me, you know if anything happens he can call someone to help me.”

“Awn, isn't that cute? I didn't know your relationship with your brother was that sweet.” She cooed and pinched the kid cheek and the kid huffed annoyed.

“You have no idea.” Myungsoo smiled forcibly and this was the first time Moonsoo felt that his brother had a bit of grudge and anger reserved for him instead of the love he always, always showed, despite everything. That hurt, of course, but Moonsoo was sure he was protecting his hyung from dumb decisions so he decided to stick to his beliefs.

“Well, I only came to say goodbye, I'm going to spend two weeks in Orlando and...”

“Where is Orlando?” The kid butted in, trying to focus on something else.

“I'm just going to Disney.” She answered the kid and Moonsoo made a face that said he was extremely jealous, he somehow regretted deeply to get annoyed at this noona. “Well, look at his face. I was going to ask if you wanted something as a gift but now I am tempted to bring your brother gifts.” She offered and Moonsoo eyes lit up.

“Just go enjoy your vacations, we worked hard this semester, we deserve some rest, right?” Myungsoo tried to get rid of his friend, he didn't want anyone looking at his poor state.

“Yeah, but I am going to miss you. Next semester I'll be here but you won't. So come here, give me a hug.” Myungeun opened her arms wide and Myungsoo just looked at her in disbelief, their friendship wasn't about hugs, their friendship was about shoves and frights and bickering, but not hugs. One sharp look from her though and he was already hugging her.

“Oppa asked if you're ok and if you're up for Friday, whatever this means.” She whispered so lowly that he almost didn't understand what she said but, when he caught on, his eyes widened. So this was what she wanted, this was a message from Sungyeol, he was never so thankful to her.

“Tell him I don't know, it's difficult if I'm not allowed I might not hold on.” He whispered back and let her go with a more genuine smile on his face. “I am sure I don't want anything, you fool, but if you can bring different kinds of cookies I think Moonsoo will appreciate.” He spoke so the kid wouldn't suspect anything, he knew Moonsoo, just like Sunggyu, was a big sucker for cookies.

The kid that was watching them with eagle eyes perked up at this. Would she really bring him cookies? Would his hyung pass along? He grunted internally, he thought the answer to that question was no if their relationship the last days were any indication Myungsoo surely wouldn't want it.

“Cookie it is for the kid then. Goodbye Myung, I know I won't be able to see you as much next semester.” Myungeun almost sounded like she was really going to miss him for real, at least that was what Myungsoo thought.

“Bye Myung, I will come back here once in a while, don't worry.” Myungsoo managed something close to a thankful smile and Myungeun just ruffled Moonsoo hair and turned around to leave while the two brothers walked in a different direction.

“Who was that noona?” The kid asked in curiosity.

“A close friend.” Myungsoo answered a little dispirited. So Moonsoo would talk if the subject wasn't Sungyeol?

“I like her. Can hyung...” The kid was about to ask Myungsoo to become that nice noona boyfriend but predicting that, the older brother was quick to deny.

“She likes Sungyeol.” He answered dryly.

“Then she is a bad noona too.” The younger concluded and Myungsoo just sighed tiredly as they walked to the college main gate.

____________________________________________________

“Howonnie, I am so proud of you. I am so happy you're graduating, I am so happy that you'll be working with me.” Dongwoo smiled brightly at Hoya. He took a sick leave to come to watch Hoya presentation and give him this amazing piece of news and couldn't help but ooze some love waves to his Busan friend way, which left the younger a bit uncomfortable. Hoya felt conscious and afraid that he might appear too happy with Dongwoo compliments, his brother was there and his sister in law too. It turns out Dongwoo couldn't stand that many days without talking to him and, when he appeared for the interview, the dino-like boy took that as if it was a peace offering and an assurance that Hoya really wouldn't go away. Hoya was so relieved at that.

“I am proud too, hyung became nervous and was surviving on Red Bull these past weeks to rehearse things.” Sungjong said matter of fact.

“Sungjong, we didn't have to tell them that.” Hoya shot him a bitch-faced glare.

“It's fine, you left some empty cans in my apartment, so I knew you were like this.” Hoya older brother spoke. “Can I just say something Howon? I am amazed by how much you're liked, I mean, Dongwoo-shi got you a job, and Sunjongie and this model friend here took their time to watch. And even though Woohyun shi and Sunggyu-shi couldn't come, they wished you good luck.”

Sungjong looked from the corner of his eye to Sungyeol, it was true, Sungyeol watched Hoya presentation, but he arrived in the middle of it and spent all the time looking at his watch, phone or biting his nails nervously. What was the hell wrong with him? And where was his other half? He should have ended his Finals already.

“I can't believe one of my baby bro's will start working, I mean, it was another day when you were breaking tiles with your feet and had another name.” Hojun cooed trying to pinch Hoya's cheeks but the boy patted his brother hand away.

“So he really practiced Taekwondo!??” Dongwoo gasped.

“He did. He dropped before high school though, exchanged for soccer.” Hojun confirmed something that Dongwoo always had been curious to know, the dino-like boy asked Sungjong before but the maknae said they were not close before and lived far away from each other so he wouldn't really know.

“Hyung, why Hoya hyung changed names?” Sungjong asked something he himself was always curious, nobody had told him that.

“Well, that...” The older man scratched his head.

“If you tell them, my feet will hit you in the face, I am still good, and I still can kick your ass hyung.” Hoya threatened with his ears red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

“Sorry Jongie, I don't want to make Howon unhappy with that story, I am here actually to do the exact opposite.” The guy chuckled. “Here.” Hojun picked up a set of keys and dropped in front of his brother.

“Huh?” Hoya was confused as he picked the set of keys.

“It's yours, silly. Since you're going to start working, and your job is far from your place, you'll need a car, we are doing good in our jobs and wanted a new one but this car only has two years so we thought, why don't we give to Howon?” Hoya sister in law butted in and spoke excitedly.

“It's half paid, dad says he will pay the rest for you. He is very proud of you.” Hojun added.

“OH MY GOD, CAR!” Hoya screamed incoherently in happiness and Dongwoo pouted, he was expecting to drive Hoya around or being driven in his own car by Hoya. Same thing, same thing.

“Amen! We will never ever, ever get a ride in Dongwoo hyung car! Oh my gosh, I am so happy too, right hyung?” Sungjong turned excitedly to ask Sungyeol opinion on that matter, but his model friend, that was now looking around nervously as if he was waiting for someone to come out, seemed like he was in another dimension. “Hyung!”

“What?” Sungyeol spatted annoyed.

“What's with the irritation? I just got a car!” Hoya said and he, his brother, Sungjong and even Hoya's sister in law looked at him with judging faces. That must run in the family or be accepted in it, maybe Dongwoo should learn how to make that face. He tried when nobody was looking at him, but deemed that it was a fail attempt.

“I...” He was about to answer Hoya question when he saw Myungeun entering the cafeteria with hurried steps and looking left and right, probably looking for him. “I got to go. Congratulations Hoya hyung. See you later.”

He ran to talk to Myungeun out of earshot, leaving the friends totally dumbfounded, and, although Myungeun knew that Sungyeol didn't have much interest in her, she enjoyed the moment as if they were a couple of some chick flick and he was returning to her side after some 10 chapters apart.

“Myungeun, how did it go?” Sungyeol asked anxiously, forgetting about the polite speech.

“I passed your message.” She said with a bright smile, proud of herself and Sungyeol breathed relieved. “But you were right oppa, Myungsoo seems to be unhealthy, he seemed a little bit skinny too. Probably haven't been eating well. He said he had migraines, sometimes a person can't hold what they eat when the crisis is too strong, I remember him being like this last year too.”

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._ What was this supposed to mean? Was Myungsoo just not eating? Was he on the verge of going to the hospital? Was he even breathing properly?

“He said he took meds and he had a reaction to it so he had his eyes swollen, that's why he had this huge glasses going on.” She sighed in worry too. “This probably had him woke up all night for some time, he sounded pretty tired, I bet he couldn't even study, he'll not ace this Final.”

 _The hell?_ Myungsoo was a mess, now he was totally worried. Studies were important to him, he knew Myungsoo wanted to break Sunggyu med records, and if he was not able to study, the situation must be pretty ugly.

“And the message Myungeun, the message? Did he say anything back?” He had to know if they would be going to their therapy together, a week was the max he could wait, more than that he would plot something to see his boyfriend.

“Yes, the message, he said he doesn't know and that it's difficult and if he's not allowed, he might not hold on. Does this make sense to you?” She asked with furrowed brows.

“Yes.” Sungyeol responded simply, thinking deeply about what he just heard. Ok, so the situation is that difficult? He wasn't able to make up with Moonsoo, and his punishment won't be lifted, but to the extent of his therapy session being canceled? He couldn't believe his parents would lock him up for that, did they know that they were going together? He didn't remember Myungsoo telling him anything about this. But what caught his attention was the last part, if he wasn't allowed to go to therapy, therefore meeting him there, he would totally collapse.

The moment Sungyeol saw Myungsoo walking with his brother on the distance he hid himself, he didn't want the kid upset so he could scream in college that they, well, were dating. The only thing he could think about was to find someone that wouldn't ask many questions and that was close enough to Myungsoo to send a message: Myungeun. But, fuck it all, now he had to see him, now he had to show his face and try to assure him somehow, give him some strength.

“Are you two planning on going somewhere? Or this is him saying that he is done with someone? Is he overreacting again? Because if it is I can scold him for you.” Myungeun offered, getting his attention again and now he took that back, Myungeun asked as many questions as anybody else, but she already served her purpose.

“No need Myungeun, thank you, thank you, I owe you big time. I'll sign whatever you want, I'll buy you coffee. Just thank you.” He hugged her and people gasped before he ran from the cafeteria, leaving people jaws open and the girl without strength in her legs.

Fuck, he couldn't run that fast since he almost tore a ligament at the beginning of the year but he tried his best to go to the main entrance fast, Myungsoo always parked near it. When he got there he saw the brothers standing solemnly and apparently waiting for someone to pick them up. Myungsoo had his head low and pinching the bridge of his nose while the kid played games coolly. He wanted to get closer but didn't want the kid scared, what to do? What to do?

“Hi, Sungyeol. What are you doing planted here?” A miracle appeared in the form of Key and Jonghyun, surprising him.

“Hyungs. Gosh, thank Lord!” Sungyeol seemed happy to see them.

“Huh?” The two lovers looked at each other in questioning.

“Look, I don't have much time, can you two go there to distract Myungsoo brother so he can look here?”

“What's with you? Afraid of a little kid? Look how cute he is, he is not a threat.” Key teased him with a mischievous smirk.

“Key hyung I have no time to explain, ok? Myungsoo is kind of sick too, I can't get sick because I have work to do, I can't get close.” He blurted a lie that seemed acceptable enough.

“Aside from my birthday party, I don't do anything for free.” Key crossed his arms in a resolute manner.

“Key, let's just do him a favor, it is no big deal, the kid is playing, right? I can talk to him about games, let's go.” Jonghyun tried to pull his boyfriend but Key stood in place.

“Because my bae asked me nicely and I managed to catch a glimpse of Kim Sunggyu new haircut, that I know it was your doing, I am doing you this favor. Seriously Sungyeol, epoxy resin in his hair was epic.” Key laughed hard, remembering the love interest of his friend.

“Thanks, I guess?? Can you just move?” Sungyeol turned him around an pushed him outside, he was already impatient, each second he could get was a huge win.

“Fine. Aish.” Key and Jonghyun moved until they were beside Myungsoo. “Hi, handsome one.”

“Key, I am right here.” Jonghyun complained.

“I know, relax.” Key smiled at his boyfriend and the kid looked at them with suspicious eyes.

“Hi?” Myungsoo greeted confusedly, Key and Jonghyun barely talked to him, mainly because Woohyun seemed not to like him in the beginning.

“I like your glasses.” Jonghyun said awkwardly.

“Thank you? What do you guys want?” He asked confusedly.

“I didn't know you had a brother this alike, Myungsoo.” Key said in a tone that Myungsoo didn't know if it was a compliment or not.

“Yeah, the name is Moonsoo. Moonsoo this is Key hyung a Jonghyun hyung.” Myungsoo introduced them and the kid bowed politely but a bit uneasy.

“Hi.” Key said stiffly this time, kids definitely weren't his thing, but Jonghyun was neutral, he could put up with them with some effort.

“So what you're playing there, kid?” Jonghyun was quick to take the kid attention from the other two boys.

“Call of Duty, but I just died.” Moonsoo sighed frustrated.

“Aigoo, this game, show me what you're doing, I am a master, I can teach you some tricks.” Jonghyun positioned himself between the two brothers so he could block the kid attention even more.

“You know Myungsoo.” Key continued trying to be inconspicuous with his words. “I want to make an invitation ...”

“I am sorry Key hyung, but this is not the best time to go to parties.” Myungsoo tried to politely refuse, though it seemed a bit strange that Key wanted to throw a party this time of the year.

“I think you should accept my invitation though, we are all in a hurry, so it won't take it long. You might want to look back now or else you don't know what you might miss.” Myungsoo froze. _Wait right there, was this a riddle? Could this be some sort of Sungyeol message again?_

Seeing the confused expression appearing on Myungsoo face, Key just gave up and rotated them to exchange places and now Myungsoo was looking at where Sungyeol was. The model had this worried face going on and, as soon as Myungsoo saw it, he didn't know if he should smile brightly or cry hard. As he was conflicted by a second, Sungyeol took some steps ahead to be better seen and Myungsoo shook his head as discreetly as he could so the model halted his steps. Of course, Myungsoo meant that with Moonsoo there he couldn't get close, but what Sungyeol wanted to do was run, hug his boyfriend and say that everything would be alright.

“So this is is your invitation, hyung?” Myungsoo decided to smile at Sungyeol, seeing him so concerned sort of put his heart a bit at ease, it gave him the strength to hold on, although he was feeling utterly emotional right now. Maybe he would cry again the moment he moved his eyes from Sungyeol, but at least he knew that he wouldn't be going to the hospital now, he could only pray that the punishment was lifted before he had to. He looked at the distracted kid and sighed deeply.

“Myungsoo, I know we aren't the closest but... is there any way I can help you with anything? You seem to have problems and if you want to take some time away you can go to my mansion, no one will bother you, it's quite big so you won't even see me.” Key almost sounded as if he was genuinely concerned about him.

“It is a nice offer coming from you hyung.” Myungsoo pointed to himself and gave his thumbs up, praying that Sungyeol understood this as if he was going to be ok. “But I am preparing myself to face these problems. Maybe other time.” He saw Sungyeol sighed relieved and he placed one of his fingers underneath the glasses to wipe a tear that was threatening to fall.

Key looked at him with narrowed eyes after that and changed the subject. “You don't strike me like that but you seem to ooze a different aura today.”

“Hm?” Myungsoo asked distractedly as he saw Sungyeol looking around before doing a heart with his hands. “Like what?”

“Like my aura.” Key stated simply and Myungsoo froze for a brief second before he regained his composure.

“I won't talk about my problems, hyung.” He looked briefly to the kid at his side and Key gasped, was Myungsoo admitting what he was thinking? _Omg, I just scoped the gossip of the century._ Key head immediately turned to look at Sungyeol and then at Myungsoo and he opened his mouth in amazement.

Sungyeol winced, at that moment he just knew the biggest gossiper got a hold of their secret. And it just happened that the biggest gossiper was close with Woohyun and Sungjong, what he would do to hide now?

Myungsoo saw Sungyeol sour expression and sighed tiredly. “Hyung, it's difficult coming out..." He paused briefly so Key would know what he meant. “With words. Would you understand right? So you would keep quiet right?”

 _Keep quiet? Keep quiet?_ Key wanted to shout that to the entire college. He wanted to grab his phone and yell this news to his idiot of a friend so he'd stop worrying about this kid. On the other hand, the kid looked wrecked, and, as he said, coming out was difficult, it was difficult for Jonghyun too and he felt his heart squeezing at that. He would feel guilty forever if he told their secret and he didn't do well with guilt, Jonghyun didn't do well with his guilt either so he had to keep the secret. Besides he could rub on Sungjong and Woohyun faces later and that alone was going to be awesome.

He settled for assuring him, he didn't want to cause more stress, because at those moments people like them didn't need more shit in their lives. It didn't mean though he would walk away empty-handed, but, those details he would work with the other half.

“I understand. My offer for a hiding place stays up though.” Key said and before Myungsoo could thank him they heard a honk and Moonsoo pulled his shirt.

“Omma is here.” The kid simply stated and walked to the car.

“Bye hyung.” Myungsoo placed his hand on the side of Key's head and waved at Sungyeol that unwillingly waved back and hid to watch him leave.

The younger entered the car with tears already falling from his eyes, he couldn't hold anymore. His mother turned to look at him with a clenched heart. "Myungsoo ah, what happened? “

“Nothing happened omma, hyung behaved.” Moonsoo butted in. “He only spoke with a noona and those two hyungs.”

“It's just... this punishment is hard omma. Moonsoo doesn't want to speak and I don't know how long I can hold on before collapsing. I'm... I'm trying so hard.” He took his glasses off and hid his face in his hand.

“Moonsoo, it seems that you don't understand how serious the situation is for Myungsoo. Your brother can be hospitalized. Just talk to him, let him explain.” She used an strict and reproving tone to the maknae while she caressed the oldest hair.

“Will my punishment be lifted too?” The boy tried to bargain.

“You're trying to bargain with your brother health? Unbelievable Kim Moonsoo, I am having a talk with your father later.”

“Omma~” The kid whined. She was getting things all wrong, he was trying to protect his brother all along, he didn't even understand why he was getting a punishment so hard.

“I don't want to hear, pass your game to your brother. I'll bring you two back home.” She speed off with Moonsoo whining and Myungsoo trying his best to contain another flood of tears.

____________________________________________________

Key was frozen in place, amazed by what he just discovered, his boyfriend, wasn't paying attention to the conversation before so he didn't understood anything, he was just frantically trying to get his attention now.

“Get the car. We are going to celebrate something if you know what I mean.” Key ordered once he saw Sungyeol coming his way.

“Cool, what are we celebrating?” Jonghyun asked excitedly and Key huffed in his mind, he decided to give his boyfriend ideas so he would get anxious and just do what he was told.

“You don't need to know, you just need to enjoy, go and I will let you fuck me so hard that...”

“I'm going, I'm going.” Jonghyun announced before disappearing and only then Sungyeol got close.

“Key hyung, I...” Sungyeol blabbered, he didn't even know what to say to keep Key mouth shut.

“You naughty boy.” He teased, he wouldn't let this golden opportunity pass. “I see you like them pretty, omg, I can't believe I scooped up such big scandal, what people would think? The two most handsome boys of Seoul U are....” Sungyeol quickly placed his hand over Key mouth until he stopped trying to talk.

“Can you keep quiet? Myungsoo and I have this huge problem going on and you saw his state and…”

“Look here Sungyeol, please don't give me details or else my mouth will itch, you know that.” Key said disinterestedly while he checked his nails.

“Sure, but can you please...” The model tried to insist.

“He is coming out to his family right?” Key guessed.

“Sort of. The problem is the kid.” Sungyeol admitted with a heavy sigh.

“This is so stressful, it was a stress for Jonghyun too. Taking that into consideration I'll keep it quiet. I won't tell a soul not even my evil twin, Woohyun.” Key assured.

“Thank you hyung, thank you so much.” Sungyeol bowed and shook Key's hands but when the model saw his expression, a shiver ran down his spine. Nothing with Key was free, only Woohyun got things free from him. “What do I have to do?”

“You see, I just graduated too, I'll throw my diploma on my father face and now I can do whatever I want, which means the business I am setting with Sungjong and another investor.” He said and Sungyeol blinked, he didn't know what he had to do with that. “Model for our brand when the time comes.” Key said when he saw that Sungyeol wasn't catching up with what he wanted.

“I don't have a say in that. It is my company.” Sungyeol said as if trying to make Key ask for something else.

“Say you'll help Sungjong and he will work that out. Do make a discount though, Sungjong will probably do pro bono and I heard you're quite pricey.” Key talked in a business-like tone.

“Hyung, I don't even know what your product will be, I endorse many brands it can't be the same things, besides, I am thinking about quitting.”

“Quitting? That just means exclusivity, wow Daebak.” The blonde chuckled pleased.

“But...”

“Just accept, it will take a while, six months at least maybe even a year. You don't know if you'll be needing a side job then if you decide to quit now. And I even said I will pay” Key finished with a pout.

“Fine.” Sungyeol relented. “But not a word, not even to your shadow, it doesn't matter how long it will take.” Sungyeol hissed.

“Don't worry, I am motivated.” Sungyeol turned around to go out but Key talked again. “Do bring Myungsoo to watch the photo shoot. Maybe he wants to join or maybe I can arrange things so you two have a pictorial of your own. Maybe you can hang on your wall.”

“I'll think about that.” Sungyeol said through clenched teeth and walked away.

“Think with love, see ya.” Key waved and shouted.

Sungyeol left college that afternoon with mixed feelings. He was relieved to see that Myungsoo wasn't needing to go to the hospital, but he could see the boy was stressed and soon he might faint and really go there. He was in a difficult position though, he wanted to help Myungsoo but he couldn't do that without complicating their future, he had to be on good terms with his in-laws right? He could only pray that Moonsoo stopped being stubborn to at least talk if he did that he was sure his boyfriend would deal with the punishment better. As for Key, he would deal accordingly with him later.

______________________________________

Myungsoo arrived at home sobbing copiously and went straight to his room, he wanted to lock his door and just stay there until this all ended, but he couldn't even lock the door. He knew that his parents established that for keeping an eye on him but he just felt exposed as if anyone could have access to his feelings and to any weakness he might show, in the end, this felt like a punishment too.

Jisoo, on the other hand, brought Moonsoo to the kitchen to scold her maknae. She didn't have much experience with that. With Myungsoo she never had to, a few coaxing words were enough to make Myungsoo reflect on his acts more than he should, but Moonsoo was being so stubborn... She made sure to talk at least for an hour, using Sunggyu, Jongwan and Myungsoo situation to guilt trip the boy, and when she finished, the maknae surely looked like he was guilty. She didn't explain Myungsoo situation much though, the older boy wanted to be the one to explain.

Long hours after dinner, Moonsoo came down from his room for a glass of milk, he was having problems to sleep as he was thinking deeply about things. When he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard some shuffling inside and shushed voices, so he decided to stay and listen, it was his parents talking about them, but he didn't know that his parents were aware of his presence.

“Do you think we should take them both to Dr. Kan on Friday?” _What?_ Moonsoo thought, did they want to put them into therapy too? _Nooooo._

“I don't know, I mean, this time Myungsoo wants to talk right away and Moonsoo is being stubborn, do you think Duckie would talk? I think he wouldn't trust her since she is Myungsoo therapist.” _Yes, give up that idea. “_ Myungsoo might feel shy to speak about the reason everything began too, I don't think he ever gave those kinds of details to her, he didn't even want to tell us. He is reserved and that is why he is very ashamed of what he did.” Jisoo said in a worried tone.

“Do you think we should reinforce Myungsoo punishment so Moonsoo will feel better?” Jongwan introduced something that shocked his wife.

“How can you think about sacrificing Myungsoo that way so Moonsoo feels like talking to him? Have you seen him? He is a mess! I love Duckie, but what he is doing is not right.”

“Jisoo ah, what Myungsoo did could have traumatized our baby, what if he grows up weird hating people that, you know... You know it will not be hard only for Myungsoo. He could become a bully or something else. Do you want that?” The husband tried to use logic.

“No, of course not.” She sighed tiredly. “What do you suggest?” She seemed to be open to ideas now.

“Look, I have Myungsoo phone, it's locked but we can demand him to unlock, and we can see how far they have gone with this, or if this was the first time it happened, after all, we also don't know much too.”

“You know how much Myungsoo values his privacy, this will break him Jongwan.” She didn't seem to like Jongwan idea.

“Jisoo-ah... I know I seem drastic but sometimes we have to take one step back to take two forward. And if Myungsoo has a nervous breakdown and needs to go to the hospital so be it, he goes, we treat him and get over it, it's not like his punishment will disappear once Moonsoo talks to him.” Moonsoo gasped at that. _Will it not?_ “He will not see Sungyeol until we allow it.”

“But it is too drastic, I don't want to see my oldest baby doped for a week straight, not eating, not breathing, not... living. You know he is way more delicate than Moonsoo, he needs a lot of love and assurance to get strong and he had just picked his broken pieces and put together after a year only to receive a jab like that, and from all of the people it was from Duckie.”

“What do you want to do then? This situation can't stay like this, our family is breaking apart. You know that Sungyeon already knows something is wrong. If she and Sunggyu get to know this, I don't even want to imagine the war that will take place in this household and I can't possibly handle four angry kids. Sunggyu already hates my guts, the other three will eventually hate me too. Worse than that, they will hate each other, so I rather get drastic and control the situation better, because, even if they talk, Moonsoo might not like the explanation and don't accept, Myungsoo has to learn how to deal with this too, he will face a lot of prejudice later on.”

“Ok then, let's try that.” She reluctantly agreed. “But if that doesn't work by Friday and Myungsoo goes to the hospital in a crisis worse than last year, I am blaming you and... and... I will pick my kids and disappear and... the next time you hear from me is when you receive the divorce papers.” Jisoo stuttered and Moonsoo eyes filled with tears. _No, No, this couldn't happen, a kid should live with their parents, he and his brothers should live together!_

“Jisoo ah... divorce? You'll throw 16 years of love and partnership away?” His father tone never seemed so hurt, not even when Sunggyu hyung said he didn't want to be hugged his father reacted like that.

“Divorce Jongwan, I want a family, not a war, I will have Myungsoo healthy and then I'll figure Moonsoo and his relationship out. “ Jisoo spoke in a tone that said the conversation was over and turned around to storm off the kitchen, but noticed Moonsoo that now didn't seem hidden by any means.

“Omma, appa, are you going to divorce?” He asked in a trembling voice and Jisoo turned to glare at Jongwan that just hung his head low. “Please don't do this, please.”

“Moonsoo... we...”

“Omma please, no!” Moonsoo whined, hugging her, and trying to plead but Jisoo this time had to act tough and not let herself be influenced by the maknae actions and cuteness.

“Moonsoo-ah. It is your mother decision ok? If she wants it, I will respect it.” Jongwan said in a resigned tone.

“No appa, don't do that, fight for omma.” Moonsoo ran up to his father and tugged on his arm as if he wanted to take the man to his wife.

“Moonsoo ah, just go to your room. We aren't sure of that yet.” Jongwan said tiredly after he pushed his kid lightly, but effectively, away.

“No, no I will talk to hyung about that and...”

“Kim Moonsoo! If by hyung you mean Sunggyu don't even bother, he and your mother got close because of you and Myungsoo but it's not as if it would make any difference for him right now, the kid is about to debut. If you are talking about Myungsoo, how could you want to put more stress on him? He would easily think it is his fault and would go directly to the hospital. And it doesn't matter if your mother and I divorce, you two are still my kids. I just want Myungsoo healthy right now.” The father snapped.

“Liar, you just said...”

“KIM MOONSOO, this is a problem for adults to solve. In the meantime go to your room!” Jisoo had enough so she grabbed him by the arm, dragged him out of the kitchen and upstairs. The kid tried to complain, and Myungsoo even moved from his position to look at the commotion, but his mother assured everything was under control and just asked him to go back to bed and rest, telling him that he could close the door tonight, but couldn't lock.

Although confused, Myungsoo did just that. Moonsoo, on the other hand, spent his night crying and trying to think of a solution to save his family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo woke up the next morning with Jisoo rubbing circles on his chest. He was tired and was finally able to sleep, but it was restless and he woke up feeling as tired, if not more.

“Wake up, breakfast is ready.” Her voice sounded grave, she was surely not being her cheerful caring self. When he opened his eyes she wasn't even there anymore, a thing that never happened whenever she had the task to wake him. He grunted but grabbed the first thing he saw to dress.

When he arrived at the kitchen everybody was sitting at the table and a heavy silence filled the room. His dad was serious but seemed a bit down, his mother had her eyes red, had she been crying? Moonsoo, he couldn't even see the maknae eyes, they were so swollen that looked like slits smaller than Sunggyu, they looked so much alike right now.

“What-what is happening?” Myungsoo asked carefully although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

“Here.” His father took a phone from his pocket and Myungsoo recognized as his own. A light of hope appeared in his eyes. He immediately picked the phone and his mother just looked down the table, barely munching her breakfast. “Unlock it, permanently.”

“What? No, why? It's my privacy.” Myungsoo gasped.

“Come on Myungsoo, we want to know if there is more going on and I am sure we will be able to find that out if we look at your conversation log.”

“NO, dad, how can you ask this now? You said you didn't want to know.” Myungsoo asked in confusion and hurt.

“Rules changed once Moonsoo joined the game. Why are you so worked up? Afraid that we might find something there?”

“There is something, but it is not what you think.” Myungsoo argued as he referred to the year he ignored Sungyeol, after a year and half of therapy he deeply regretted that.

Seriously now, Myungsoo was getting angry, he accepted the punishment and even the public humiliation of being watched by a kid, wasn't that enough? What the hell should he do to make Moonsoo talk to him so he could apologize? Or what the hell he had to do so his parents stopped worsening his punishment? Ok, he seriously understood Moonsoo point of view, and how wrong it was to be caught doing the things he and his boyfriend were doing but weren't this too much?

“Nothing to fear then, unlock it.” His father ordered.

“Omma, will you let him do this to me? Why would you let him do something that hurts me more than what is already happening?” Myungsoo asked in a mix disappointment and anger, he couldn't believe his parents now.

“We think you traumatized your brother too much. Maybe this is why he barely speaks to you since... you know, and... it is time to toughen you up.” Jisoo didn't really seem confident about what she was saying.

They knew Myungsoo changed a lot and now if he felt confident to do something he probably would do. Ending up in the hospital in the end only depended on the control of his feelings. The situation with Moonsoo had caught Myungsoo by surprise, of course never in his wildest dreams he thought his baby brother would give him cold shoulders like that. But in the end, he was an adult and Moonsoo was a kid, if he really wanted he could force Moonsoo to listen, or he simply could give up and they could grow apart. Both parents were honestly surprised that Myungsoo was still obeying when he could easily open the door and go out to see his boyfriend, and, before Myungsoo realized that he could do that, they needed Moonsoo guilt tripped enough so he would take the initiative, therefore what was happening now.

“I...” Moonsoo tried to speak but the words stopped in his throat and he ended up ignored by everyone.

“I can't believe I am hearing this.” Myungsoo said in disbelief. “If it wasn't enough to make me feel like a prisoner...” He unlocked the phone and placed on the table. “Go ahead, you might be surprised with the similarity of our texts and those I am sure you exchange with my mom.” Myungsoo got up to leave but turned around before he reached the door. “I'm disappointed in all of you, it's like you all want to send me to the hospital.” He then rushed back to his room.

“See, I told you he wouldn't take well.” Jisoo huffed angrily and stormed off the kitchen too.

Moonsoo by now was scared, crying and couldn't form words. He wanted to tell his brother to not be sick because if that happened their parents would divorce, but the words had stopped midway during the short time Myungsoo stayed in the kitchen. He got so quiet that it didn't seem that his father was aware that he was still in the kitchen.

Jongwan just sighed and picked Myungsoo phone. He opened the internet app and searched for the weather in Seoul. “Aigoo so many calls, it seems like he only speaks with Sungyeol. Let's see the messages.” Jongwan mumbled as he moved his fingers in weird movements on the screen. “He has been sending messages, let's see the content.” Jongwan closed the internet app and opened Myungsoo playlist to look at it, a lot of John Mayer came out. “Oh gosh.” Jongwan frowned and the kid desperately tried to infer something out of his father expression but couldn't.

Jongwan placed the phone on the table with a disgruntled expression and finished eating quickly, then got up to the sink to leave the plates there and throw unwanted food in the garbage. “Moonsoo, eat it, I am going to get ready for work, when I come down I want to see your plate clean and in the sink.” He ordered and left the kitchen, leaving Moonsoo alone with the unlocked phone.

Honestly, Jongwan didn't know what to do anymore, he knew they were being unfair, but this was taking too long to be solved and he didn't know what to do. He knew they were being harsh with this crazy plan and that it had big fat chances to backfire. Well, it was already backfiring, although Myungsoo was crying he was becoming fed up with everything, Moonsoo, parents, punishment... He could only pray that the year and a half of therapy worked it's magic for longer.

Moonsoo waited until he heard his father footsteps disappear on the stairs and hurriedly got out of his chair to pick up the phone. He had trembling hands but managed to try to call the one that just maybe could avoid all of this mess. Sungyeol was the most called number, right? His father already checked the calls, he didn't need to check again, one more call nobody would notice.

Sungyeol took his time picking up the phone, maybe he was not awake yet, so Moonsoo caught himself praying that he could pick it up before his father came back. “Pick it up, pick it up, please!” When the call connected he heard Sungyeol frantic voice on the phone.

“Myungsoo! Is it you? I can't believe, I miss you so much, how are you? You are ok, aren't you? You didn't have to go to the hospital right? I swear to god if you go again I won't be able to forgive myself. When I... can I see you? Tell me and I'll ditch whatever for you.” Sungyeol ranted in a concerned and desperate tone and that got Moonsoo thinking. Was this person genuinely worried about his hyung? If he was worried he cared right? And if he cared, Myungsoo meant something for him right? Does that mean he was wrong all this time?

“Hello?” Sungyeol urged when he didn't hear anything.

“ **It's-It's Moonsoo,”** Moonsoo said awkwardly in a small voice when he regained his senses.

“Moonsoo?” Sungyeol gulped and a shiver run down his spine with the possibility of being called to receive bad news. If this was the case he would go flying to the hospital, and he would be damned if he didn't see his boyfriend. “Is your hyung health ok? How is he? Have you guys talked?” He asked warily and worried.

“ **Hyung.... isn't allowed to see you.”** Moonsoo spoke quickly and Sungyeol eyes filled with tears, how was Myungsoo hanging on? He had to know, yesterday was not enough. He was about to ask the kid again when Moonsoo spoke hurriedly. “ **But you have to come.”** Sungyeol perked up at that. **“Wait an hour and come and... and bring kimchi jjigae.”**

The kid hung up, placed the phone on the place it was before and went back to his place to eat as calm as he could, he didn't want to give himself away. After his parents returned, Jongwan grabbed the phone and hurried him up to eat again. After one more scold and advising him not to open the doors to strangers the parents left the house to work, looking completely awkward with each other. Only when they were in the car and away from the house they decided to talk.

“He made the call. Do you think it will work?” Jongwan asked in an uncertain tone.

“I don't know anything anymore. We're so desperate that we are following Sungyeon crazy plan. We threatened to divorce, how I even managed to pretend that really I wanted that?” Jisoo had conflicted feelings about that plan but they decided to follow it anyway.

“Did you tell her everything?” Jongwan frowned.

“No, she just knows it was a fight. She promised she wouldn't tell Sunggyu though, she is worried it might hinder his concentration.” Jisoo answered back tiredly.

“Let's see what will happen then, I don't like this any better than you.” Jongwan said sadly. “I'm feeling like such a villain, I don't want to lose Myungsoo too... but he already used the 'you're not my father, stop trying to act like you are' attitude with me.”

“He is reaching his break point, if they don't talk today, we have to start fixing things another way.” She sighed.

 

 


	67. I missed you, love - White Flag I - You oughta know

 

 

Sungyeol looked at his phone in disbelief. Did Moonsoo just call him? Was this reality and not some mind trick his conscience played? Sungyeol was suspicious, it happened before, he didn't trust his own conscience. But it sounded like the real deal right? And, now that Moonsoo called, he could go there and see things for himself, even though if Myungsoo parents appeared he would probably have to hide and run away. But to hell with that, if he could just hug his boyfriend for some minutes he was sure he could give Myungsoo the strength that he needed. He had to be there for him at all costs and he had an hour.

He called Woohyun mom and after explaining the situation a bit, and begging her, she accepted to make some kimchi jjigae for Myungsoo to recover. Sungyeol knew that his boyfriend was very picky about this dish so, if someone that was a pro made, there were more chances that he would want to eat.

Once he picked up the food, very carefully not to make his presence known to Hoya and Sungjong, he hurried over Myungsoo house in a cab. He arrived there with his hair all over the place, but he couldn't care less, seeing Myungsoo was the only thing he was thinking about and that had his heart beating so fast in anticipation. He quickly rang the doorbell and a few seconds later he heard hurried light footsteps approaching until Moonsoo opened the door.

“Hi, Moonsoo...” Sungyeol spoke awkwardly but the kid just pulled him inside by the belt and shushed him.

“Have you brought the food?" The kid got down to business.

“Yes, it's here.” Sungyeol motioned the bag confusedly.

“Good, give me.” Moonsoo tried to grab it but Sungyeol just lifted his arm so the food would be out of the kid reach.

“What the... Moonsoo what are you up to? I thought this food was for Myungsoo.” He scolded. “Why am I here if I am not allowed to?”

“It is.” The kid admitted still trying to grab the food but when Sungyeol pushed his head behind with two of his fingers the kid stopped to spill things. “You are here to see hyung.” Moonsoo said confidently, but, seeing Sungyeol sort of still puzzled face, he continued in an uncertain tone. “Hyung... has been weird and he is getting sick and... and... if he goes to the hospital... my parents will divorce.”

“Wait, what?” Sungyeol was surprised with the news and lowered his arm enough so the kid could take the bag from his hands and run to the kitchen. The model was paralyzed in place as he processed the information, he didn't understand exactly where was the connection between a divorce and their situation, and he felt like he was dragged to the middle of a storm, but the only way to know more was to follow the kid and ask.

“What is it with this divorce? Where the hell did you come up with that?” He asked as he saw that Moonsoo placed the food bag on the counter and was opening drawers to take chopsticks and spoon.

“I heard them talking yesterday.” The kid explained moving around the kitchen. “But I can't explain right now, we have to quickly make baby hyung feel better. Can you grab a bowl on this cabinet?” He pointed up and Sungyeol moved to help him.

“If you want your hyung to feel better, why don't you simply let him talk to you?” Sungyeol said in a frustrated tone as he placed the bowl in front of the maknae that was opening the food bag. The kid froze for a minute.

“Because... I don't think I can do that alone anymore. Maybe baby hyung is the one that hates me now.” The kid said in a small broken tone. “Yeah, he definitely hates me.”

“Moonsoo-ah, this is not true, your brother loves you so much. If you just made an effort to understand things from his point of view maybe he will love you even more. What you saw...” He said and the kid tensed visibly. “You don't need to forgive us about that right away, just hear him out, then take your time thinking and then talk to your brother and explain what you feel about that. Myungsoo is smart, and if we explain things carefully to him he will not get sick.” Sungyeol felt proud that he came to all those therapy sessions with Myungsoo, his speech came out exactly how their therapist would say.

“How do you know that?” The boy squinted his eyes at the model, not believing him.

“Because I explained a lot of things to him and he took really well. I mean, your brother gets angry at me often but we have been talking a lot so we both can overcome anger and hurt. If you talk to him a lot maybe you two will find a common ground and he will not get sick.”

“Are you admitting that you didn't explain things to him and he was in the hospital because of that?” Moonsoo argued and, ok, Sungyeol wasn't expecting that, and it would be too awkward if he gave the younger too much information about that, Moonsoo would surely make things even more difficult.

“Look Moonsoo, I get that I am the person you hate the most right now, but you can't keep taking on your brother, you'll end up making him distance himself from you, is that what you want?” Moonsoo looked guiltily at the ground and mumbled a barely audible 'no'. “I don't know what is happening with your family and this divorce you talked about, but you should talk to them so you all come closer again. What you have with them, is very precious, you don't know how much I envy that.”

“Is that why you're trying to break my family?” The kid asked in an accusing tone.

“I'm not trying to break your family, if anything, I wish Myungsoo would never have the problems that I have. You can trust me at least on that.”

Moonsoo sighed deeply. “I don't know how to approach him.”

“I talked to your mother some days ago, she explained to me your punishment, but if you let me spend some time with him I promise I will help you out with this, and I will go home before your parents come back..”

“That's breaking the rules...” Moonsoo pointed and Sungyeol wanted to bang his head on the wall, he thought he was making progress with Moonsoo somehow. But then the kid shrugged. “I am already breaking them, and you're already here. Go up, he is in his room, but you have to make him eat and my parents shouldn't know you were here, they might make the punishment harder for hyung. Ah, and don't talk about the divorce, hyung may think it is his fault.”

Sungyeol nodded eagerly, promptly accepting everything. “Thank you Moonsoo, I can't thank you enough for this... I...” Sungyeol was in the middle of a rant but Moonsoo cut him off.

“GOOO~! But don't think we are friends, I still hate you.” The kid crossed his arms annoyed and avoided Sungyeol gaze. Sungyeol didn't have to be told twice, he turned around and raced to Myungsoo room, but as he was running he still heard the kid scream. “AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS!”

_______________________________________________

Sungyeol entered the room quietly so he wouldn't scare his boyfriend, and encountered him laying in his bed with his back faced to the door. He looked immobile, was he sleeping? As if answering Sungyeol question Myungsoo sighed shakily and sniffed right after. Although he had stopped now, an hour ago he had cried again, but now out of anger and disappointment. How could they? Where was the supportive part of his parents? Sungyeol noticed that Myungsoo breathing wasn't so steady, and he was clutching the coupling ring in his necklace for dear life, so he quickly approached him to lay in bed and back hug him.

“Is this how you look when you're about to get hospitalized?” Sungyeol whispered in the younger ear and Myungsoo for a minute froze then let it out a weird chuckle before a small sob came out.

“Am I-am I having hallucinations now? I am even feeling him, this must be a whole new symptom.” He sighed weakly. “I am going crazy.” Sungyeol heart was squeezed, Myungsoo didn't deserve to be in this state, if he could he would trade places with his boyfriend to protect him.

“Myungsoo, Sweetie, it's me, I came to see you.” Sungyeol turned the younger in bed so they could face each other. Sungyeol already seen Myungsoo sleepy, with a cold, with dark circles from pulling all-nighters, and even crying, but now he was seeing Myungsoo with gigantic dark circles, puffed slit eyes, his face looked like lost some good weight and was all messed up with tears. He never felt his heart so heavy before. “Sweetie, what happened to you?” Sungyeol spoke impotently while he looked in the younger eyes and caressed his face.

“Yeol~.” Myungsoo wailed letting his tears flow as he hugged his boyfriend for dear life. “You're here, you're really here. I missed you so much.”

“I am, me too, I missed you like crazy, I was so worried about you I couldn't even sleep, I wanted to come and embrace you and say that everything would be alright, but I was afraid that your parents would try to break us after Moonsoo incident...” Sungyeol was mumbling in his boyfriend's ear but once he mentioned the kid Myungsoo pulled him away with startled eyes.

“Moonsoo, where is he? How did you get in? Sungyeol, if he tells on us I am done for, they took mobility, communication, and privacy from me and if this continues I won't be able... I won't be able...” Myungsoo was becoming distressed.

“Hey, hey, don't work yourself up, ok? Breath deeply with me.” Sungyeol ordered and Myungsoo tried calming his breathing. “Yes, yes, one, two, good boy. Deserves a kiss.” Sungyeol pecked him and then caressed his cheeks. “I don't know what is going on, but he called me, he let me in. He said I have to make you eat and get better. Maybe he'll let you talk to him now.”

“I don't know, I'm not sure I want to talk to him anymore. I get what he is feeling, but he is being over the top. And did he really say that he wanted to talk? You are not tricking me, right? I hate when you trick me.” Myungsoo looked at him suspiciously as if daring Sungyeol to trick him on that.

“He is fully aware of that, that's why he asked me to help him convince you, come on, talk to the kid and get over this, think about yourself, do you want to be in this state forever? You do therapy to avoid situations like this, put things into practice not only with me. But before that, try to eat, it's been almost a week and you already lost weight.” Sungyeol coaxed him with a soft speech and a poke on his belly.

Myungsoo sighed tiredly. “I can't eat Yeol, I have no appetite. Every time I try, I feel the food stuck in my throat.”

“Myungsoo, you have to stay healthy so we can fight things together. It doesn't matter how long this punishment takes, I'll wait for you all over again if I have to, and as long as we combine efforts we will keep being together.” Sungyeol scolded him but still gave him another peck. “So let's go down ok? I brought you Kimchi jjigae so you get motivated.” He finished with a proud smile and prepared himself to get up.

“Sungyeol-ah...”

“Myungsoo, if you don't eat Moonsoo will call your parents. If you go down and eat I can stay a bit more with you. Just, please? I miss you, we should take this chance.” Sungyeol pleaded with the most desperate faces.

“I just... I love you. I really, really do.” Myungsoo said in one of his most sincere tones. “Thank you."

“I love y...” Sungyeol was about to answer but they heard a loud knock on the door and that meant Moonsoo was there, so the model just got away until he was at a respectful distance.

“The food is getting cold.” The kid said with narrowed eyes, looking at them closely and paying very much attention to where Sungyeol placed his hands.

“Myung, will you make an effort and eat?”

“I'll try.”

“Good.” Sungyeol got up and dragged Myungsoo down the bed before grabbing the younger hands and pulling him on his own two feet. “Gosh Myungsoo, you look so skinny.”

“I lose weight easily, that's why I usually eat a lot.” Myungsoo mumbled an explanation.

The three moved to the kitchen only to find an almost full bowl of kimchi jiggae on a neatly arranged table. Sungyeol sat Myungsoo in front of the bowl while Moonsoo chose to sit across them and, even though he glared at Sungyeol, the model sat beside Myungsoo.

“There, start eating.”

“It wasn't you that made right? Your cooking skills are awful for Korean food.” Myungsoo looked at the bowl suspiciously while the youngest observed their interactions.

“Myungsoo-ah, I asked Woohyun hyung mom to make it. She made in a hurry so don't get picky and eat it.” Sungyeol scolded and he lazily got the chopsticks to play with the food. “Argh, don't make me lose my nerve, I am worried enough, give me that”. Sungyeol stole the chopsticks, picked some of the food and shoved in front of Myungsoo mouth. “Say ah.” Sungyeol opened his mouth to demonstrate and Myungsoo awkwardly opened up his mouth to eat.

“Hyung is old enough to eat alone.” The kid complained.

“Still he hasn't been eating alone, so If I have to force him to eat, I will.” Sungyeol hissed and they made silence after that. The model continued to feed his boyfriend until Myungsoo started to whine that he was full half a bowl later. Sungyeol still insisted, but once Myungsoo said it was normal for him not being able to take so much food after a situation like this, the model let it go.

At this point, Moonsoo was fidgeting awkwardly in his chair. He didn't want to talk about that topic again. At first, he thought Sungyeol was bad, but after hurrying here and helping his hyung eat, move, and not to cry at first try, he didn't know what to think.

“Ok, now that you finished, how about we start talking to each other? If you two want I can give you privacy for it, but if you don't mind I would like to stay and try to mediate this." Sungyeol encouraged them. "Moonsoo, if you want you can ask me questions too.” 

“I don't know.” The kid said looking down the table.

“Sungyeol is staying.” Myungsoo voice came out strangely authoritative as if he was saying he wouldn't take shit from Moonsoo anymore. “I'll do my best to explain the situation and answer your questions like I always did, but Sungyeol will stay by my side all the way if you want to talk to me, after all, he is part of this too.” The kid nodded timidly, the dreadful conversation was about to begin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo breathed in and out to gather courage. He had been asking and waiting for this moment but he didn't know he would feel nervousness build in the pit of his stomach, he didn't know his heart would accelerate. He was minutes away from acceptance or rejection, and he hoped it didn't end the way it did with Sungyeol mother. Noticing Myungsoo sudden hesitance, Sungyeol hooked their fingers together underneath the table.

“Ok then, ...” Myungsoo inhaled deeply, he would do this quick like taking off a band-aid. “Moonsoo-ah, I apologize for what you saw, you were not supposed to see that. I understand that it was shocking to you and since you're a kid you can be traumatized.”

The kid raised an irritated brow. “Is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say? I'll not apologize for anything else, I wasn't doing anything wrong.” Myungsoo argued and Moonsoo jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Hyung how can you say that? Hyung, this bad person was touching you in weird places! How that even happened? Why did you even got close to this person again? He sent you to the hospital, nobody tells me things but I know it's his fault and I can't accept that.”

“Again with that.” Sungyeol shifted in place uncomfortably mumbling away. “That's not the only thing I do.”

“I don't know ok? The only thing I know is that I fell in love and after a lot of struggles I got him to become my boyfriend.” Myungsoo blurted bluntly. Now it was out to the world and Moonsoo gasped, deep inside he still wanted to believe that everything was just a moment that could be blamed on Sungyeol. “What you saw... you won't see anymore, but it was not the first time it happened, and it will not be the last, I gave him permission to do what he was doing because I like that and Sungyeol likes it too.”

“No hyung! Please tell me you're lying.” The kid looked between Myungsoo and Sungyeol as if looking at them closely would make him be sure if the two men in front of him were being honest. _How? How could that be? Myungsoo hyung had a girlfriend before._

“He is not lying, we are in love and we are a couple” Sungyeol reinforced using more clearer words.

“Yes and there's nothing, Moonsoo, nothing you can ever do that will make me stop loving him. Believe me, I spent a year trying and I couldn't, so you won't either.” Myungsoo agreed.

“No, you are lying!” Moonsoo refused to believe.

“Why do you think I would lie about that?” Myungsoo asked with hurt all over his face.

“Because you dated a girl before and couples are made from girls and boys, and they kiss and hold hands and hug all the time.” Moonsoo spoke as if he was sure of that and Sungyeol and Myungsoo exchanged worried looks.

“Moonsoo, two boys or two girls can also be a couple if they love each other and decide so.” Sungyeol tried to explain softly.

“Even if this is true you two aren't one.” Moonsoo wouldn't believe things easily. “You never kissed, you never hugged, you never held hands. And then... you went to Japan too! If you were really dating why would you go to Japan?”

Seriously Sungyeol wanted to beat the shit out of the kid and force the truth inside his head, independently if he would like that or not but guessed Myungsoo wouldn't appreciate that. Instead, he just ran a hand through his hair.

“Moonsoo ah, I didn't know your hyung got sick like that. Myungsoo never told me that this could happen, and I only got to know this a few months ago when I came back from Japan. And before you accuse me, I have never abandoned your brother, he was the one breaking up with me and I was the one that spent a year chasing after him while he pushed me away.”

“Hyung! You're evil too.” The kid gasped surprised.

“Moonsoo, nobody is evil here. Sungyeol and I just had a lot of troubles, we didn't know how to deal with each other and, due to my condition and because I was angry and missed him a lot, I got sick. And how could you?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief. “Who do you think you are to say in my face that Sungyeol and I aren't what we are telling you that we are?” His voice trembled and tears formed in his eyes out of anger.

“Myungsoo-ah, we are trying to fix the situation, not worsen things.” Sungyeol was kind enough to remember him, placing a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. “Moonsoo, put yourself in your hyung place too, maybe you don't think your words are hurtful, but they surely are for us.”

“I...I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you hyung, I wanted to protect you.” Moonsoo bit his lips guiltily when he finished his apologies in a small voice and looked down at his hands again.

Myungsoo scoffed. “Protect me. You're doing everything but protect me. Can't you see that you have been hurting me?” Myungsoo asked in a frustrated tone. “How can you think like that when Sungyeol is making me happy, he also shared his friends with me and made me feel normal. Think about the things that Sungyeol indirectly have done too, if it wasn't for him, hyung would still hate me, if it wasn't for him sending me to hospital hyung would never meet you, he wouldn't even come back home, and would never get close to you and me.”

“I did all of this?” Sungyeol made a small proud smile. “I still don't like your hyung though, I don't know if we will click well together.” Moonsoo did his best not to roll his eyes at Sungyeol, that dumb hyung already knew his oldest brother.

“Having you pushing me away, not wanting to look at my face and screaming at me hurts a lot you know?” Myungsoo said with a sad tone and the youngest looked down to the table guiltily and let himself be scolded. “You, the person I dedicated my love and time since you were born, pushed me away and looked at me with hate. This hurts more than what any friend betrayal, this hurts more than hyung scaring me and treating me coldly when we were kids, and it hurts me almost the same as Sungyeol going away. And... and...”

“Myungsoo, shhhh, I am here ok? You don't need to be like that, I'm not going away and I can wait until you fix things with your family. The only thing you should do is being healthy, so don't let yourself be controlled by your emotions, do the other way around.” Sungyeol put his arm around Myungsoo shoulders and brought him closer to his body so he would feel better, he also whispered some words in his ear until Myungsoo was able to get himself together.

Myungsoo wiped a small tear from his eyes when he looked back at the kid with the head hanging low. “Not only that, with your actions you're making mom and dad betray me too. I always thought our family was the best thing in the world but, because of you, my punishment get's worse every day, and I am so disappointed in our family... it is a wonder why I am not in the hospital by now.”

“I'm-I'm sorry.” The voice of the kid cracked. “But-but I felt betrayed too, why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you explained to me? I am a kid but I can understand things.” Moonsoo didn't dare to look up though.

“Moonsoo, look at me.” Myungsoo said now more softly, he saw that kid seemed genuinely regretful, and Moonsoo looked up hesitantly. “You were not supposed to discover like that, I wanted to tell you, but, after that time Sungyeol came here to have dinner with us, it was pretty clear that you hated him and-and I was scared you would reject me too, I thought I wouldn't be able to handle that. I thought it would be better to make you two close again and then tell you.”

“I didn't know you felt this way hyung, I didn't think I was rejecting you. It is not that I hate you, but I don't understand why from all people it had to be him.”

“Moonsoo, I can't choose that, if Sungyeol were to be a girl I think I would like him the same, I just love him and that's it. He makes me happy, and I would really like if you recognized that, even though you might not like him. Just give him a second chance, I wasn't the only one that changed, Sungyeol changed too.”

“I... can't right now, I don't think he is right for you.” The kid still resisted and Myungsoo sighed exasperatedly.

“It's ok, he was hating me and what he saw surely made him uncomfortable, so it's ok, I don't want to mess your relationship with him, I know how much you adore him.” Sungyeol assured as he held Myungsoo hand underneath the table. “Will you be ok?”

“Well, I explained everything that happened and everything I feel.”Myungsoo sighed, there was nothing else he could do about that anymore. “Moonsoo ah, a lot of people will hate us because we are boys that like each other so it would be really, really nice if you could support us and also keep it a secret.”

“I don't like keeping secrets.” Moonsoo crossed his arms annoyed.

“Moonsoo ah... this is my life, my privacy, and my feelings and it's the first time I am being so open right off the bat with them, I would really like if you let me talk to hyung and noona when I think they are ready to hear the news, if this happens again...” Myungsoo wasn't even able to finish his sentence as the maknae brain processed his words quickly: he would get sad, sick, go to the hospital and his parents would divorce and he couldn't accept that.

“But I don't understand why you don't want to tell noona and hyung.” Moonsoo insisted.

“It's not only noona and hyung, we can't tell anyone.” Myungsoo said and the kid made a dumbfounded face.

“Yeah, there are people that don't like couples like us. We can lose a lot if we let everyone know.” Sungyeol added sadly.

“I don't understand why? What can you lose?” The kid asked genuinely confused as he looked from his hyung to his model boyfriend.

Myungsoo looked from the corner of his eyes to Sungyeol and scratched his nape, thinking deeply. “How do I explain this?”

“Family, friends, job.” Sungyeol exemplified.

“No way, family always stick up together no matter what.” Moonsoo didn't seem to believe that, maybe because he believed too hard on what families were supposed to be. Sungyeol pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress then looked at the kid.

“You should say that to my mom's face.” Sungyeol spoke with hurt and sarcasm in his tone. “No, wait, she might want to kill you, if you die Myungsoo will really collapse, I don't want that happening.”

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo elbowed him and gave him a scolding look.

“Ok, let me try to explain in another way.” Sungyeol sighed and turned his attention to the kid in front of him. “You know I am a model right?” The kid nodded, not understanding how this had anything to do with the subject. “So when people take pictures of me and put on a magazine they expect to sell. But who would buy? A lot of different people could buy, of course, but there are also people that are fans, right? The fans will buy things to support me because they like me. If people stop liking me they won't buy the magazines I am in. If they don't buy, the magazine will take pictures from another person, and if they do that I lose my job, then I would get poor and end up in the streets. I can't tell people I like your hyung or else I lose my job.”

Moonsoo gasped shocked and Myungsoo turned to scold his boyfriend again. “You're exaggerating... streets..”

“Well, I just gave him an easy example, should I tell him what happened when we told my mother?” Sungyeol asked and a guilty Myungsoo cast his head down, they spent a few seconds like that before looking at the kid again. “Myungsoo was so lucky when he told your parents, they were supportive of him pursuing his happiness. As for me, my mom kicked me out of the house, I can't even talk to my little brother. Myungsoo is all that I have now.”

“Your mom is evil.” Moonsoo concluded and didn't even know the truth behind that story.

“Now we finally agreed on something.” Sungyeol smiled sadly.

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo chastised again and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

Moonsoo always dreamed of having all his family together, with every one of them supporting each other, and everything that he thought a family should have, to hear what happened with Sungyeol was a huge shock, he didn't want his family like that, he didn't want his parents divorcing, he would rather try to give Sungyeol a second chance. “Fine hyung, fine, I won't tell them. I will also give Sungyeol hyung a second chance too if hyung promises me that you'll eat and get healthy quickly.” Myungsoo wasn't sure why the younger had this urgent tone but nodded and decided to apologize one more time just to be sure.

“I am really sorry I hid all of this from you, but the fact that I love a boy doesn't mean that anything between us will change. I'm still hurt but with time we both are going to forget that, after all, you're still my beloved baby brother.” Myungsoo reached a hand over the table for the kid to grab in a sign of peace.

Moonsoo held his brother's hand but at the same time couldn't help but let a threat for Sungyeol out. “You better change my opinion, if hyung likes you, you better make my hyung happy.”

“Excuse me? I've been doing that. Your brother happiness is the only thing I am committed with.” Sungyeol assured then opened a small smile. "I'm glad you two talked, I'm sure now you'll be alright.”

“Sungyeol, I still have the punishment” Myungsoo remembered with a grunt. “Worse punishment ever, I can't take that anymore.”

The kid just sighed deeply. “When omma and appa arrive, I will ask them to lift your punishment hyung, but I don't know if they'll do so. If they don't lift, please hang on ok? I will try to help you see Sungyeol hyung so don't go to the hospital anymore.” The kid got up from his chair and prepared to leave but when he got to the kitchen door he turned around. “He can stay until before omma and appa arrive but please, please, lock the door, I don't want to see that kind of thing again. It's weird” Both boys cheeks flushed deeply but Myungsoo was curious about that.

“Moonsoo-ah, why didn't you knock on the door?”

“I thought hyung was here. I thought you were with him. I wanted us three to spend time together, you two are never home.” The maknae looked down to his feet and sighed sadly. “I missed you two.” He admitted.

“Moonsoo ah, you know that we are grown ups right? We have a lot to do and now I am even dating Sungyeol; hyung is just as busy if not more than me. I am really sorry that we don't get to spend so much time together anymore, omma and appa wanted me to change, but I will try to make more time for you ok? And I will try to take you to see hyung soon ok?”

“Promise?” The kid asked suspiciously and Myungsoo approached him and placed his little finger up for a promise.

“Promise.” The kid wrapped his own little finger around his brother and let it out a small smile.

“I'm sorry for everything hyung. I love you.” The kid hugged his brother's waist and Myungsoo hugged him back.

“I love you too.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol swore he didn't shed a tear later.

_________________________________________________________________

Moonsoo left both of them in the kitchen after he said he would play games in Myungsoo room, and both boys decided that, since their parents had 12-hour shift, they should take this opportunity to spend some time together.

They kept things innocent, only kissing here and there, and hugging each other while they talked about everything that had happened during the past week. Sungyeol couldn't even comprehend why Myungsoo followed this weird punishment so seriously. If it were him in Myungsoo place he would ditch Moonsoo under the care of some relative and get a cab to their apartment every time his parents left home to work. It was not that Myungsoo didn't think about that, but this could have worsened things, the punishment was already weird enough.

Around lunchtime, Moonsoo came down to look for food and found Sungyeol sitting on the couch holding Myungsoo by the shoulders while his brother rested his head on the model shoulders. They were talking carelessly, about someone getting a car and Moonsoo didn't know why but Myungsoo let out a heartily laugh. Myungsoo was a serious person, even before Sungyeol appeared, he usually didn't laugh in that carefree manner, but he couldn't help but think that in the last six months or so the older brother was laughing more, and after all that happened, he missed his brother laughing like that.

He felt weird seeing Sungyeol and Myungsoo so affectionate, he never imagined his brother like that, he barely remembered the time when Myungsoo had a girlfriend. But well, he never imagined to see they touching each other too, he guessed that he would feel awkward around them until he could forget that scene, but aside that, he could deal with their relationship.

Moonsoo didn't want to interrupt his brother moment since it seemed like Myungsoo really needed to be close to Sungyeol, but it was late in the afternoon and he was dying out of hunger; he wanted to heat things but he wasn't authorized to handle the oven alone so he had to ask them for food. They ate together in silence, both Sungyeol and Moonsoo painfully awkward to each other but Myungsoo couldn't care less about that, he was feeling happy because Sungyeol was there, and if Moonsoo could compare his brother stare at anything, it would be with those characters of cartoons that had hearts in the eyes when they see a pretty lady.

When they finished, Myungsoo wanted to take Sungyeol to his room but the model refused, saying that he wasn't comfortable to set his foot in there again, it might remind Moonsoo of what he saw. So Myungsoo just got up to grab a blanket and they decided to lay together on the pyeongsang in the pool house. They covered themselves with the blanket and kept talking but none of them had slept much in the past days, and since they were in each other comforting arms, they fell asleep.

________________________________________________

Jisoo and Jongwan arrived home grunting, today shift was quite tiring. They took their shoes off and went to check on the kids not noticing a different pair of shoes between Myungsoo's. There were sounds of games coming from Myungsoo room so they decided to look there first, maybe their oldest finally moved at least to play something and not look like a depressive sea lion. But what they found was different from what they imagined. Moonsoo was there alone and Myungsoo was nowhere to be seen.

"Kim Moonsoo, what are you doing here alone?" Jongwan asked and the kid jumped into place almost letting the controller fall from his hands. "Didn't we say you could only play if your brother were to be with you? Where is him?"

The kid turned around with a scared expression as if his short life would end there. Shit, his parents arrived and Myungsoo wasn't there with him. Did that mean that Sungyeol was still in the house? Moonsoo couldn't believe that he totally forgot about the time, now his parents would be caught them both breaking the rules of the punishment, they were so dead, he calculated in his head at least a month of punishment now.

“Moonsoo?” Jisoo called the kid that seemed to be getting pale and having his soul flying out of his body.

“I... He was right here, I swear!” Moonsoo stammered and the parents looked at each other with smiles threatening to appear on their faces, did their plan work?

“Moonsoo, where is Myungsoo? Is he having _someone_ over?” Jongwan had the cold blood to ask with a straight face and Moonsoo just knew who he was referring to, they were done, he had to plead.

“Dad, it's my fault, I...” Moonsoo didn't finish because suddenly his parents were running to search for the older brother. “No! Omma! Appa! Wait! Don't punish hyung more!” Moonsoo shouted and ran after them, and by the way he desperately shouted, they knew the two brothers already raised white flags.

They searched in every room of the house, while Moonsoo tried to hinder them. They were a little confused when they didn't find him, but Moonsoo swore the oldest brother didn't leave the house and all of his shoes were still there. The only place it was left for them to look was outside on the small pool house, probably on the pyeongsang.

Even though Moonsoo protested and tried to grab his father clothes to avoid his hyung being caught, he couldn't avoid that. While Jongwan struggled with the kid, Jisoo snuck out of their sight and ran where the two boys were. She found Sungyeol and Myungsoo with the most peaceful expressions, sleeping like cuddling babies together. She knew Myungsoo wasn't going to wake up from his brother screams but she remembered Myungsoo telling her once that Sungyeol was a light sleeper, so it was a wonder why he hadn't woken by now. Maybe he hadn't been sleeping much too.

“Myungsoo-ah, Sungyeol-ah.” She called them and shook her son legs to see if he woke up, which he didn't, but his body moved from all that shaking and, since he was over half of Sungyeol body, the model woke up first.

Sungyeol opened his eyes drowsily, trying his best to comprehend the world around him, and when he saw Jisoo in front of him he got scared, his conscience didn't help either, it could only scream 'shit' in his head.

“Myungsoo, wake up.” Sungyeol called him with an urgent tone. “Your mother is here.” He said and Myungsoo at first try woke up in a scare.

“Omma.... I-I..” He didn't know how to justify Sungyeol presence.

“You two, inside the house, now.” She commanded in a serious tone then went back to the house where Jongwan was still dealing with Moonsoo.

“Shit, we slept, what we are going to do now?” He asked rubbing his eyes to make the sleep go away if it was any other day Myungsoo would be squealing inside over that.

“I don't know. I am so scared they put a ban on you for forever. If they do so, I pick my things and...” Myungsoo blabbered without much thought but Sungyeol interrupted him.

“No Myungsoo, are you crazy? Whatever happens, put the blame on me, I don't want you fighting your parents. I don't want you in a situation like mine no matter what. Let's man up and deal with this.” He got up and offered a hand for Myungsoo to get up.

They entered the house only to see Jisoo looking bemusedly to Jongwan and Moonsoo, her husband trying to get rid of the kid holding his leg.

“Please dad, lift the punishment! I don't want hyung sick anymore! I'll do mine alone, PLEASE!”

“I don't know, did you two talk?” He asked, purposely trying to sound like he didn't believe the kid.

“We did, we did, I swear we did! I forgave him and he forgave me! Please!”

“Moonsoo, stop, I don't think this will work. Sungyeol is here, my punishment will probably not be lifted.” Myungsoo ordered and Moonsoo let it go from his dad's leg, much to Jongwan relief, he was scared of hurting the kid if he moved.

“Sorry hyung, I tried." The maknae said in a resigned tone and moved to the couch to wait for the scolding to begin.

“I think I should go. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, I told them I would respect your punishment, but I just broke my promise.” The model suddenly spoke. “Please, don't punish him too much, this punishment is very hard for us both.” Sungyeol was about to get on his knees and give a full bow but Jisoo was quick and grabbed him by the arm to pull him back on his two feet.

“No, you don't need to do that, and you're not going anywhere, we are going to talk.” She used a serious tone. “Take a seat.” She ordered and the couple sat beside Moonsoo, the three boys gulped together.

The parents sat across them and didn't lose time on the questioning. “Why is Sungyeol here when Myungsoo punishment is not to see or communicate with him?” Jongwan asked and the boys were silent. “Tell us the truth and I might loosen up the punishment if I think it was for a good reason.”

“I called him when you left hyung phone over the table today.” The kid admitted not daring to look at his father eyes. “I thought if hyung saw Sungyeol hyung he would get better and wouldn't need to go to the hospital.”

“So Sungyeol, did you spend the day here?” Jisoo asked and the model shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“Yes, mam.” Sungyeol mumbled.

“Do you confirm they talked?” Jongwan asked him and Sungyeol wanted to die in this awkward situation. “What you did all day here anyway?”

“Yes, sir. I briefly talked to Moonsoo then I got Myungsoo to eat and then we just spent some innocent cuddling time in the living room, very much away from Moonsoo and then we moved outdoors and fell asleep.”

“Humm..” Jongwan squinted his eyes in a suspicious expression.

“Were you able to explain things Myungsoo?” Jisoo asked in a concerned tone.

“Yes.. hum.. he knows we are a couple now. I apologized too.” Myungsoo answered hesitantly.

“How do you feel about that Moonsoo?” She directed the words to the maknae.

“I don't know, but hyung is happy when he is with him, so I should be happy for that.” The kid had an unsure tone but then got more confident as he threw a glare to Sungyeol. “But I am watching Sungyeol hyung, if he hurts baby hyung again...”

“Kid, I already told you that I am keeping your brother happy, I...” Sungyeol cut the maknae but ended up being cut by Jongwan.

“Seriously, finally. Can we have some peace in this household?” The three boys looked at him dumbfounded. “Here Myungsoo, your phone.” The doctor placed his hand in one of his pockets and took Myungsoo phone out of it. “I didn't read any of your messages, I just wanted to force Moonsoo to take the first step.”

Sungyeol raised his brows, Myungsoo made an angry expression and Moonsoo jaw hung low. “What?” Both brothers asked together.

“We didn't know what to do, so we told half the story to Sungyeon and she helped us come up with a plan to make you two talk, we even had to threaten to divorce....” Jisoo continued explaining and if Sungyeol could raise his brows more, they would be on the ceiling right now. “It was a plan, we felt so bad to resort to this, but we needed Moonsoo to realize how a family was important.”

“YOU TRICKED ME! I can't believe it! BETRAYERS!” Moonsoo started to cry on spot, half angry, half relieved. Myungsoo on the other hand finally picked up his phone and dialed a number on it until the person picked up.

“ **Hello, Myung? Did you...”** Sungyeon asked happily but Myungsoo wouldn't take that after a week crying his eyes out because a plan she came up with.

“I HATE YOU NOONA. IF YOU WANT ME IN THE HOSPITAL SO MUCH GET ME A JOB, MY FEELINGS ARE NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH, GO TAKE CARE OF YOUR KID!” He hung up on her in anger and they all, Sungyeol included, looked at him in disbelief.

“Myungsoo?” The model asked hesitantly. “Did you just screamed?” He couldn't believe what just happened.

“Old Myungsoo is totally gone, see if I will be here handling weird punishments anymore.” He got up and grabbed Sungyeol by the wrist. “Let's go Sungyeol, let's make up for the lost time.”

“But Myungsoo...” Sungyeol looked worriedly between him and his parents and even the crying kid but Myungsoo kept dragging him to the door while the parents held small smiles on their faces, Myungsoo for the first time ever showed them a bit of the normality of his age.

“Don't 'but Myungsoo' me, we are going to your place and we'll be together until I decide is enough, and we'll have a lot of dates, and a lot of sex too.”

Sungyeol looked scandalized, Moonsoo stopped crying momentarily to look at his brother with a weird expression and Jongwan scolded him. "Myungsoo, Moonsoo is here!"

“So what? He already saw it.” Myungsoo spat in anger and Sungyeol got completely red, now he was the one rushing wearing his shoes, he was deeply embarrassed about that statement and wanted to run for the hills.

They were about to go out of the door when Jisoo called her son. Myungsoo turned around with an annoyed expression on his face but had to have quick reflexes to pick something she threw at him. “Have fun.” She said and only then he opened his hand to look at car keys.

 


	68. It's Not Over - Infinite V debut - Dangerous - Panic - Trouble

 

 

**Present**

“Ahnn, the days that followed were really nice.” Myungsoo said with an enigmatic smile on his face.

“You say that but you got to be at home resting and I had to work, I could barely walk straight with...” Sungyeol was in the middle of his scolding when he got interrupted.

“Took too much in the ass?” Hoya asked and wriggled his full brows.

“What? No! I meant to say with my eyes open.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes at Hoya. "He drained my energy, ok? Myungsoo was very demanding of sexual interactions in the next few days.” Sungyeol crossed his arms annoyed with Hoya comment.

“Hey, don't be like that, you liked, we did some crazy stuff that week. Remember the tie round two?” Myungsoo elbowed the lawyer playfully and Sungyeol finally opened a naughty smile as he remembered that.

“I can't believe, from all the people, it was Moonsoo that caught you two in the act. No cool, hyungs, not cool at all. This could have messed up his head, one thing is to accept, another thing is to see, which it doesn't matter if the couple is straight or gay, it is awkward.” Sungjong scolded.

“I agree with that, I would die out of embarrassment if my noonas saw me like that. Thank god we don't live together for a while now, this way they don't see my boyfriends sneaking in and I don't see their boyfriends too.” Dongwoo said as he remembered something from the past.

“You naughty hyung.” Sungjong teased. “So you snuck your boyfriends inside your home back then?”

“No, yes? My relationships were pretty innocent back then. I only discovered sex when I entered college, but that was before Sunggyu hyung came into the picture.” Dongwoo spoke a little awkwardly, Hoya was there after all, and the said boy was glaring at him.

“Guys.” Woohyun suddenly caught their attention. “I know it's pretty interesting to finally dissect Sungyeol and Myungsoo private lives and everything but... I think they broke hyung.” The younger singer was waving his hand in front of his bandmate, and even doing silly faces to see if he would laugh, but the oldest was totally frozen with his eyes big and jaw hanging low. “What do we do? I need him working properly, we have a press conference in a few days. Hyung! Hyung!” He shook the frozen boy.

“Is that because of Moonsoo? I mean he wanted to kill Sungyeol for putting Myungsoo on the hospital, maybe he is shocked that Moonsoo was the one that saw everything. Maybe he can't believe his youngest brother was exposed to such a scene.” Dongwoo suggested and couldn't be more right.

“But how do we break this spell? I want to see someone else with their head banged.” Hoya asked poking Sunggyu too.

“Hyung, you're still hung up on that? You almost killed him, you deserved that.” Sungjong rolled his eyes at his cousin.

“What I meant to say, Sungjong, is that I was at fault and received such a punishment, but they are at fault too so I think they also deserve it. And it's in my nature to enjoy others misfortunes.” Hoya used a sarcastic tone. “Even more if it is Woohyun.” He added and earned a shove from the said boy.

“I think we should leave him like that. See how tamed he is?” Sungyeol offered in a nervous state, predicting Sunggyu this time to unleash all his anger and pent-up frustration on him.

“I have an idea, but is a bit silly.” Dongwoo said, making every pair of eyes, aside Sunggyu's to look at him and wait for him to continue. “Why don't Hyunnie kiss him?”

“Kiss him? They fucked twice and that didn't work in Woohyun favor up until now, don't be dumb.” Hoya criticized and Dongwoo pouted feeling wronged.

“Hey, don't be like that, Sunggyu hyung kissed me before all this conversation begun, he said he wanted to change and we should talk our problems out. I'm finally getting somewhere.” Woohyun said with his arms crossed in a defensive posture.

“Why can't we leave him like this?” Sungyeol whined and Myungsoo elbowed his stomach then got close to Sunggyu.

“Somebody has to try something, I don't even know if he is breathing properly.” The doctor inspected his brother. “I think at some point he started to hold up his breathing... Yah! Hyung stop doing that!”

“Then kiss him hyung. Maybe it could work, like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty style." Sungjong suggested, he was a big sucker for Disney movies.

“Ok ok...” Woohyun said nervously and positioned himself in front of Sunggyu. “But two things can happen: one, he kisses me back, two, he punches my face. I hope is the first option, but I'm kinda expecting the second one.”

“Do it Hyunnie!” Dongwoo urged and his cousin brought his face close to place his lips between Sunggyu's, but when he had his eyes closed and was almost touching the hamster lips, the oldest woke up from his frozen state in a shock and with a scream, making everybody jump back.

“What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!” He placed a hand on Woohyun chest and pushed him to the ground, the younger fell on his butt but was thankful that his face was still intact. “What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell? Kim Myungsoo how can you be so irresponsible with something like that?” Sunggyu screamed.

Sungyeol raised his brows, he couldn't believe Sunggyu wouldn't lash on him but Myungsoo, he thought they would get equal blame this time. He looked from the corner of his eyes and Myungsoo had started to slightly tremble, his eyes were guilty and he started to apologize right away.

“Hyung! Hyung! It was an accident. He wasn't home and I know he wasn't supposed to see it, but we never did anything of the sort at home, not before and not after. This was very much an accident.” The doctor tried to explain and before Sunggyu moved to do some beating Sungyeol positioned himself in front of Myungsoo.

“Hyung, you're scaring the shit out of me, but if you want to lay a finger on Myungsoo, you have to deal with me first. It was my fault too and don't you think Myungsoo was already punished enough by his parents AND Moonsoo?” Sungyeol speech was built to be very strong, brave and impactful in his mind, but his voice cracked, and that took out all of the impacts of his speech.

“What the hell to that too!” Sunggyu grabbed his hair and pulled. “Why my dad is so weird? And here I thought it was only with me!”

“But it was noona plan.” Myungsoo defended Jongwan now, although he was also angry at Jongwan and his mother at the time.

“I pity Hyuna so much right now. Her mother is crazy, her dad is slow and controlled by her, the kid is bound to suffer.” Then suddenly he had the strangest idea and he opened his eyes big in some extreme shock. “I'll... I'll have to raise her. NO!”

“You're exaggerating.” Hoya butted in giving him his infamous bitch face.

“He is not, the punishment was kind of weird. I mean, I can accept that they didn't want him talking to Sungyeol, but giving a kid some sorts of control over an adult was the strangest thing ever.” Dongwoo disagreed.

“Hyung, I don't care if you have to raise your niece, I can help you with that.” Woohyun offered. “But I don't have any experiences with kids aside when I meet Sebin once upon a time.”

“He meant to say, that Sunggyu hyung wouldn't have to raise Hyuna.” Sungjong clarified for the pair of dumb cousins that said and 'Ah' together. “But now that we know that you two spent time together later to make up for the lost time, what happened to Moonsoo?” The maknae asked in curiosity.

“Yeah, I would really like to know that, my forgiveness is very much related to what happened to him after.” Sunggyu added.

“As I said before, Moonsoo accepted us, but of course he took some time to be comfortable around us and to really sink that Sungyeol and I were in love. And I was fed up with everything so I didn't take shit from anyone anymore, he included.” Myungsoo explained.

“What did you do?” Sunggyu asked with squinting inquiring eyes.

“Me? Nothing, I was just a bit cold so he would understand that, even if we forgive things, the hurt doesn't go away that easily. But he was determined on having our relationship back to normal, so in the end, he melted my heart before Christmas came.” Myungsoo said very matter of fact.

“How about you Sungyeol?” Dongwoo asked before Sunggyu could.

“Well, we were awkward for some time. But that was to be expected.” Sungyeol said scratching his nape as he thought about that. “Don't you all remember how it was when they debuted?”

“You were so weird.” Hoya pointed. “But I think this does make sense now, Moonsoo was there after all.”

___________________________________________________________

Two weeks later they scrambled in the middle of the fans and the girls had different reactions. Some were curious to see six boys there, some were emitting some love hearts through their eyes to Myungsoo, some were amused to see signs of the member's names in the boy's hands and some of them were cooing at the only kid following five adults.

“I think we should have used masks,” Hoya concluded out of nowhere.

“I disagree, they wouldn't be able to see us here.” Dongwoo said, fumbling excitedly with the sign on his hands as they searched for their place. “And Sungyeol and Sungjong are already using.”

“I agree with Dongwoo hyung, this is a once-upon-a-lifetime chance to embarrass them and get away with, mostly Sunggyu hyung.” Sungjong agreed with Dongwoo and that meant Hoya already lost whatever argument he had, why Sungjong and Dongwoo always teamed up against him? “We are only wearing masks not to draw attention, it is their debut showcase after all.”

“Hyung, why we are so far away? I wanna see things up close.” Moonsoo whined.

“Aigooooooooo, he is too cute, let me keep him!” Dongwoo turned around to coo at the kid and Moonsoo hid behind his brother frame, he hated when Dino hyung started to be weird like that.

“Dongwoo hyung, I already told you many times, you can't have him. He is a kid, not a pet.” Myungsoo explained for the umpteenth time that night.

“Hyung, I think Daeyeol would suffice to your needs better. And he is easily annoyed too.” Sungyeol offered playfully to distract Dongwoo attention from Moonsoo, but his heart was squeezed at the same time, he missed his Monkey of a brother.

“No, your brother is too much for me, I am still traumatized by those weird questions about my intimacy.” Dongwoo shuddered.

“When was that?” Hoya and Sungjong asked with matching raised brows. “What he asked?" The youngest model further inquired.

“A few months ago? I don't know ok? I don't even want to remember that conversation, please let me forget it.” Dongwoo pulled his own hair and Sungyeol could only laugh at that, he knew exactly what his brother was capable of doing, he and Myungsoo were also shocked with the kinds of questions the Monkey asked.

Taking the opportunity that everybody was looking at the traumatized Dongwoo, Myungsoo turned to speak to his brother. “Moonsoo, you promised to behave, you promised you wouldn't tell my secrets to anyone, not even to hyung, and you also promised you wouldn't spill hyung secrets, you remember that right?”

The kid sighed but nodded. “But hyung... can't we really get closer? I want to see Sunggyu hyung dancing, it's going to be so funny.” The kid changed his demeanor, already giggling about the images of Sunggyu dancing on his head.

“Do I hear that someone else will enjoy Sunggyu hyung funny dancing?” Sungjong asked as Hoya finally found their site and Dongwoo hurried to sit beside him. “Kid, you need to sit beside me through this, we will have a lot of fun dissing him together.” Sungjong said as he sat and patted the seat between him and Dongwoo for the kid to sit.

Both brothers squinted their eyes together, looking at Sungjong suspiciously. He had a strange twinkle in his eyes that said he was up to no good and would probably be asking Moonsoo a lot of things Myungsoo or Sunggyu during the event. Not to mention that Moonsoo would be focused on the showcase and then he would become an easy target to Sungjong curiosity, Myungsoo couldn't afford the boy spilling any of his secrets.

“Don't do that, it's creepy,” Hoya complained as he looked at them while Sungyeol passed to sit on the furthest chair, he had to sit in the middle if he wanted to film everything for Woohyun mom later. He plopped down on his chair and immediately heard a grunt from a girl that would be sitting behind him, he was definitely too tall and was obstructing the view.

“No, he is going to sit between me and Sungyeol. Jump a seat.” Myungsoo decided and pushed the younger to their seats once Dongwoo and Hoya did as they were told. When they reached their place, Myungsoo sat calmly while Sungyeol and Moonsoo exchanged an awkward glance with each other, they were both uncomfortable and, although they didn't know, they were thinking the same thing: why Myungsoo was doing this to them?

Yes, Moonsoo patched things up with Myungsoo but that didn't mean that Sungyeol was included on that, even though the kid understood what was going on between the two lovers, and why they had to pretend they were just friends in front of other people, he still thought Sungyeol was no good for his brother. Yes, he agreed on giving the model a second chance but both of them knew that there was no way they would be cool again that soon. It was a wonder for Sungyeol why Moonsoo accepted to go to the showcase with them today.

He was in the middle of these kinds of thoughts when the lights went down and he heard happy squeals from Dongwoo on the other side. Apparently, this hyung already had a light stick of his own and was passing some to them, which made the kid excited.

“No, I'm not going to shake this thing up in the air.” Hoya protested.

“But Hoya I made this for us. We are their friends, therefore we have to be special, we have to hold something that would differentiate us in the crowd.” Dongwoo said with a pleading look and a sad tone and Sungjong poked his head behind them.

“Make Dongwoo hyung sad and I swear I'll personally dig you're dirty with your mom and tell everyone in college.” The maknae threatened and Hoya unwillingly picked the stick.

“Fine, give me this.”

Dongwoo opened up a blinding satisfied smile that made Hoya's heart race. At that moment they heard the sweet sound of the guitar of the first song. There was a bluish light on the singers as they sat on a small bench and a projected scenery, very Christmas-like, behind them.

Sunggyu was dressed all in white and had a big white jacket that had sleeves so big that covered a few his hands, even though they knew that it was the stylist job to choose the singer's clothes, those clothes matched evenly with Sunggyu usual style so he looked really comfortable in it. To everyone surprise, Sunggyu hair was styled in a way that didn't seem that he had that hair mishap, it was also dyed a dark brown too and he was even wearing an earring on his ear now, a thing he didn't use much back then.

Woohyun was also dressed up in white but had a blue transparent shirt over his dressed up shirt. He didn't dye his hair, it was still black, but it was cut again and styled to have this boyish look. They had light makeup on but strong eyeliner and seemed tanner than they were under the bluish light.

Soon enough Sunggyu started to sing the first lines. When he finished Woohyun assumed the vocals and they kept alternating through the song. Near the end, silver confetti started to fall from the ceiling as if simulating snow and bringing a nice effect to the performance.

To Hoya surprise, since he knew Sunggyu hated the Hip Hop stuff he was into, the hamster boy rapped perfectly at the end where the lyrics talked about a confession made around Christmas time.

They both bowed 90 degrees when the song finished and waited for the MC to enter. They had a script they had to follow and they memorized very well all the aspects of it. The plan was to always show great chemistry but a part of their daily bickering since the CEO found it endearing and completely marketable.

“Hello everybody!” The MC voice came out loud when she stepped on the stage and walked over to them. “What a lovely song we started with, this was White Confession. I'm Park Kyung Lim and we are here today for the debut of IN.FI.NI.TE.V! Who's excited? Who's excited? Because I sure am! Now, before we listen to another song, let's get to know these awesome singers that became the talk of the town. Please introduce yourselves.”

“Annyeong haseyo, we are Infinite V.” They introduced themselves energetically and showed V's with their hands. “I'm Kim Sunggyu.”

“And I am Nam Woohyun.” When the younger singer finished his introduction after throwing a heart, they both bowed synchronized ninety degrees again.

“Only that?” The MC faked disappointment. “Guys are you sure you trained well?” The audience giggled at that. “In this industry, you always have to say more.” She then made a face as if she remembered something and snapped her fingers together. “Perhaps you're being shy since it is your first Showcase. I get that, it's understandable, so I will help you two a little bit. Ladies and gentlemeeeeeen let's greet warmly power vocal, Kim Sunggyu and internet sensation Nam Woohyun.” She said with enthusiasm making everyone cheer loudly and applaud while the two boys on the stage awkwardly bowed again, once more synchronized.

“Wow, see how the public already loves you two?” She continued. “But let me ask you something out of curiosity. You alternated the vocals in the first song but now you're doing everything in sync, why is that?”

“Ahn there's a reason for that.” Sunggyu spoke timidly, although he usually wasn't. “Aside from being a song full of Christmas feelings, we wanted to sing a song in which our voices were not blended so the audience would be able to recognize us better.”

“Yes, but the synchronized part was achieved after we practiced 18 hours a day.” Woohyun added and he just felt eyes of admiration upon him.

“How can this even be possible? 18 hours, wow!” The MC asked dumbfounded.

“Well, it was not like it was like this every day, after all, we are still attending college, and, because of that, we had less time to train than other trainees, but on the weekends we usually did like that,” Sunggyu answered her question trying to sound like he was not complaining or bragging.

“Idols these days debut pretty young and since we are older than most of them, we wanted to debut as soon as we could, so we tried our best to overcome our flaws, that's why we trained so hard.” Woohyun explained further.

“But look at those baby faces, Sunggyu-shi even has those squish-able cheeks!” Sunggyu covered his cheeks with both hands. “I bet you can't even drink yet.” _Oh, if only she knew._

“Actually hyung has a driving license for some time now.” Woohyun giggled as he was supposed to.

“Woohyun-ah, let's not talk about that, don't make me look old.” Sunggyu protested shoving him lightly.

“Don't be down Sunggyu shi, age is not on the outside. I bet you two have a lot of energy and passion like any other rookie, if not more.” The MC tried to console him. “But since we are talking about energy, why don't we show your energetic side to them?”

“We would be pleased to do so.” Sunggyu smiled kindly and the lights went off, they had 30 seconds to change their outfit somehow.

_____________________________________________________

At this very moment Hoya watched everything with a very judging face. “Hoya, what's with the face?” Dongwoo asked innocently as he looked over the boy by his side.

“I am very tempted to shout a few things about those two.” Hoya said and shook his head in disapproval of the way they were behaving on the stage, but Dongwoo opened a wicked smile Hoya had never seen before to threaten him.

“Lee Howon, if you are thinking about shouting something that can fuck it my cousin's debut, you are going to be murdered with cruelty, chopped into pieces and thrown to wild dogs to eat.”

Hoya gulped, Dongwoo was not one to be threatening but the glint of his eyes showed he was not kidding. “I'll be very, very quiet.”

“Good.” Dongwoo patted his shoulder and turned to the front to watch the performance of the next song.

_____________________________________________________________

“DORAWA, DORAWA” Woohyun voice came out in full power. “DORAWA, DORAWA” Sunggyu followed soon after and they repeated that sentence for a couple of times. When the lights on the stage went on, and the two singers were positioned, they started to dance so in sync that their friend's jaws opened. Sungjong was even more impressed because he came here ready to diss the oldest, but the hamster hyung was dancing better than he expected. Not only that, that hard choreography didn't hinder in anything the live singing they were doing.

When they finished the song everyone applauded hard, the girls that were there were screaming crazily and Dongwoo bounced in place, holding his light stick in the air and screaming for dear life while making Hoya and Sungjong, that were by his sides to place their hands on their ears. Not that Myungsoo and Sungyeol had better luck, Moonsoo was almost jumping in his seat from excitement.

They continued to sing another song right after, it was also uptempo but was not that energetic like the previous one and, by the way, they repeated things, the song could only be called She's Back. After that they made a break to ask about what Infinite V meant, their influences, the album and who composed which song, but unfortunately, since it was their first mini-album, the company didn't let them take full artistic control, so there was only White Confession that was written by them on the album.

“So you wrote White Confession? Omg, you're so talented!” The MC squealed. “Talking about talent, let's talk about your pre-debut days a little bit. I heard that Woohyun-shi was a famous Youtuber.” She said and girls screamed, apparently Woohyun had a more strong fan base than Sunggyu already. “Why don't you tell us more about that?”

Woohyun giggled, moving his shoulders a bit in a cute way. “I was very insecure about my singing, but one day my cousin made me upload a video and then people liked, so I kept doing it. I think this was how my company found me, but unfortunately, I had to take my videos down, I'm sorry if people miss them.” Woohyun pouted somewhere along his speech and bowed to the audience.

“I FORGIVE YOU NAMU OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Some girl shouted from the back making everybody laugh.

“Thank you, dear.” He replied politely and threw a heart to her.

“I think we all should thank Woohyun-shi, cousin, then right? Why did he need to force you? You sing so well...” She asked and that was a bit out of the script. Sunggyu tried to make a poker face but he was having a nervous breakdown inside already.

“Yeah... Dongwoo hyung can be persuasive when he wants.” Woohyun answered and saw a banner with the words 'Woogyu is love' go up in the air, although something kept trying to push it down, that was Hoya hindering Dongwoo for sure. Woohyun smiled and then turned to the MC. “But it was not only my cousin that insisted so I could upload a video, Sunggyu hyung too.”

“Really? Does that mean you two already knew each other by then?” The MC asked in a tone that said she didn't believe that.

“Yes, actually I uploaded the first video with my phone. We had a few friends in common for some time but we only met later and by the time we uploaded the first video, we were friends for a year?” Sunggyu squinted more his small eyes as he thought deeply, a sight that some girls thought was cute.

“Less than a year, we met when hyung entered college.” Woohyun remembered him. “We know each other for about three years now.”

“Yes, you're right.” Sunggyu smiled fondly at him.

“So you've been singing together for whole three years?”

“No, not really, Woohyun was really shy before and he did everything he could to avoid noraebangs. When he finally allowed us to listen to him, I was honestly so impressed, I mean, his voice is like honey isn't?” Sunggyu asked and the audience shouted a big 'yes'. “We recorded many songs on our phones that day.”

“Yeah, I uploaded some of them and then someone from our company saw our video, we signed the contract on the same day, worked hard and then here we are.” Woohyun explained with a big smile.

“If your video caught a company interest, you must have been good, it's a pity that it isn't online anymore.” She concluded and the audience made a sad “ah”. “But don't be sad, thanks to Woohyun-shi mom, we have a compilation. Video cue.”

Sunggyu and Woohyun looked at each other desperately but at the same time trying to be inconspicuous. That was not supposed to happen at all, she had been getting in and out of the script a few times but they were able to keep things going smoothly. If she didn't return to the script soon they wouldn't know what to do.

The video on the big screen showed Sunggyu and Woohyun in many moments singing together, like when they sang Run to you, Champion, All you need is love and You made me impressed. There was also a moment from Chuseok, two years ago, where they were both sitting in Woohyun living room, with what it seemed like it was a banquet in front of them, and were singing My Love Cry Baby, then a loud laugh was heard and Dongwoo joined them with a rap and a funny dance behind them and that made them both laugh.

________________________________________

The boys were looking intently at the screen, enjoying and remembering those videos when suddenly they heard the loud laugh of someone they knew very well:

“I know this laugh.” Hoya said and turned to look at Dongwoo that was very much shocked.

“Hoya, Jong, that is me rapping!” Dongwoo gasped so loud that a few of the girls on the row in front of theirs turned around to look at him curiously.

“Don't be embarrassed hyung, you're not that bad...” Sungjong tried to pat Dongwoo's head but the gray-haired boy swats his younger friend hand away.

“Embarrassed? No, that is so awesome, I am on a big screen look, look!” He shouted excited.

On the other side, Myungsoo and Moonsoo were having fun watching the showcase, but Sungyeol was very much wanting to die. Not only the girl behind him kept ordering him to move out of the way, every time he moved or even breathed in a way Moonsoo didn't like the young kid would shot him a glare that said pretty much 'Don't disturb me'. He liked his friends but he wanted this to end so they could go to the after party and get drunk.

“Hyung, that is Dino hyung!” Moonsoo pointed and tugged Myungsoo sleeve. “Hyung, Sunggyu hyung is so awesome, I didn't know he could sing that good, I mean he only sings ap...” Myungsoo quickly put his hand over Moonsoo mouth.

“Moonsoo...” He said in a threatening low tone. “You promised you wouldn't spill hyung secrets, haven't I been clear enough explaining why?” He felt the kid doing a pout against his hand and nodded.

“Good, now pay attention and don't make me repeat myself.” Myungsoo ordered and then moved his head to the front as if nothing had happened.

Sungyeol looked at them with a raised brow, he couldn't hear them but Myungsoo had an almost murderous glint in his eyes and that seemed to scare the kid enough to keep him quiet. He could only hope they weren't talking about him, or else he would be even more awkward with the kid than he was already being.

________________________________________

“It surely wasn't my mother that edited this video." Woohyun chuckled moving his shoulders like he always did although he didn't find the video funny, he looked and sounded a mess on it. “She can't use the computer to save her life, so thank you whoever helped my mom with the task to show some of our embarrassing moments.” He further explained.

“I don't think it was embarrassing Woohyun- shi. You sang really good and it looked like you were having so much fun.” The MC faked a scold but then cheered with an idea that crossed her mind. “Ahnn I think Woohyun-shi is being humble.” _Not humble you crazy noona, I fucked the song up._ His eyes twitched slightly.

“Exactly, we were having fun so we didn't bother about our flaws at the time. We can do better than that.” Sunggyu explained what Woohyun meant.

“Then why don't you show us?” MC challenged.

“Ok then, the next song is called Fixed Star.” Sunggyu announced after this opportunity to get back on the script.

_________________________________________

Moonsoo was sitting on the edge of his seat with eyes trained on Sunggyu, and Sungyeol took this chance to put his long arms behind him and tug his boyfriend shirt. Myungsoo was about to turn to growl to the kid but noticed his boyfriend motioning for him to get close so he could whisper something in his ear.

“I am not liking that.” Sungyeol managed to say and Myungsoo leaned back to look at Sungyeol puzzled so the model grabbed his shirt again to bring him closer. “Something tells me that there is something wrong.”

“What?” Myungsoo asked.

“I don't know. The video is a very innocent one and I don't think Hoya hyung meant something bad when he edited it, but Woohyun hyung didn't seem to like it and Sunggyu hyung didn't like it either. Maybe this was not on the script.”

“Script?” Myungsoo frowned.

“Script Myungsoo, I know some celebrities and they said that most things they do are all scripted. Do you think idols only act in dramas?” Myungsoo seemed to think about that for a second before Sungyeol continued. “They can get other people fooled but not me.”

“Pay attention, hyung is singing!” Moonsoo scolded them with a glare towards Sungyeol which made Myungsoo push his head a bit.

“Respect him, he is older than you.” Myungsoo hissed and the kid shut up but anyone could see he didn't like that, but to avoid conflict, he let it go.

“Myungsoo, stop with this, he will hate me more.” Sungyeol mouthed to his boyfriend then looked at the kid. “Sorry kid, you're right, I'll be quiet now.” He said looking back to the front and repositioning his phone to film.

_____________________________________________________

When they finished Fixed Star there was only Entrust left, a very cheerful song to end the night on a happy note. But, before they could sing that, they still had to have a bit more of talking time and they both were dreading this, they had the feeling that something bad was coming their way and they didn't want to discover what it was. Girls screamed but unfortunately for them their friends also did and that was the beginning of their doom.

“Sunggyu hyung saranghae!!” It was Moonsoo that started everything, very innocently if you consider he is Sunggyu brother, and everyone attention turned to him.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I didn’t come here to this.” Hoya seemed ashamed to be there in the middle of a bunch of girls and probably mistaken as a fanboy, which he swore he wouldn't be even though the singers were his friends.

“Who cares? Let’s embarrass them.” Sungjong hissed at him and Dongwoo promptly raised his banner again, with the help of Sungjong, and raised his light stick with the other. “HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS WE LOVE YOU!” The acute voice of Sungjong could be heard over the tons of girls voices.

Hoya groaned at Sungjong lack of shame, but of course, he wouldn't have any with a mask over his face. So the Busan the boy decided to do the same and raised a banner over his own face. Myungsoo and Sungyeol almost squeezed Moonsoo in the middle as they made a heart with their long arms too.

“Those boys over there look like they really love you, they even prepared light sticks.” The MC pointed, completely out of the script, and seemed that she wouldn't be going back to it. They were supposed to be talking about their chemistry, teamwork, do some fan service, sing the last song, the end, but no, not with this crazy MC hosting up the showcase.

“They are probably our friends and family. The light sticks are something that Dongwoo hyung, my cousin, would do.” Woohyun chuckled and waved towards them.

“Oh, they are your friends really?” The MC asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

“Of course. We spent wonderful years together. We still meet them up when we have time, though it’s difficult because we worked really hard to be here today.” Sunggyu said with a smile on his face although he was screaming in his head very colorful things.

“Do they know all your secrets?” Sunggyu and Woohyun gulped hard with that question, their friends didn’t know about the thing that could ruin them right here, but they knew some heavy stuff.

“You could say so.” Woohyun mumbled afraid what that answer might cause.

“Great, let’s make them come up here.” The MC concluded with a naughty smile. “Ladies and gentlemen, let's all give some encouraging applause for Infinite V friends!”

_____________________________________________

“What the heeeell?” Sungyeol was surprised and he, Dongwoo, Myungsoo, Sungjong and Hoya eyed each other panicking.

“You two go.” Hoya hissed lowly, pointing to Sungjong and Sungyeol that were in the extremes of the line that they formed just because they were rather famous and knew how to deal with the spotlight better.

“No, we can't, unless they are paying us.” Sungjong hissed back. “They probably don't have money to handle the two of us, we are fucking expensive ok?” He sassed. “You go!”

“Sure, but their career will be short-lived.” Hoya spat back and Dongwoo shot him a murderous look. “Stop looking at me like that, maybe you should go, you're Woohyun cousin.”

“Have you forgot how easily I get fooled into telling people things? I can't go in there, I might spill that Woohyun...” Sungjong quickly covered Dongwoo thick lips and shushed him.

“Come on boys, don't be shy, come here.” The MC urged them as both Sunggyu and Woohyun prayed that they decided to stay where they were.

“Then you go!” Hoya tried to pull Myungsoo out of his place.

“Wait, hyung, no! I can't go!” Myungsoo tried to free himself from Hoya stronghold. “I-I-I can't go!” Sungyeol moved from his place and grabbed Hoya wrists, applying some pressure enough to Hoya feel uncomfortable.

“Hyung.” Sungyeol warned politely but there were an angry undertone and some protectiveness in his voice too. “He said no.” Hoya freed Myungsoo wrists and the said boy started apologizing right away.

“Sorry, but I can't go there! This is a lot of people to face and I....” Myungsoo tried to come up with an excuse but then he felt someone trying to push past him.

“Then I go.” Moonsoo suddenly said and Sungjong, Dongwoo, and Hoya looked at the kid with raised brows.

“What? No!” Myungsoo was surprised and tried to push the young kid to his place again, the thing that was achieved with the help of Sungyeol pulling and securing his collar.

“Nobody is going, let's all make an X.” The tall model suggested and they promptly rose their arms into X to sign that they didn't want to go over there, making Woohyun and Sunggyu breathe relieved sighs. For the moment.

_______________________________________

“Awww, not coming? How are we going to unveil their secrets, so we can get to know them more?” The MC pouted and did a sad face and at this point, a girl raised her arms frenetically in the front.

One look at the girl's face had Sunggyu in cold sweat. He elbowed Woohyun lightly to get his attention and whispered in his ear, a thing that didn't get unnoticed, and some girls took photos of it, clearly mistaking Sunggyu act as fan service and not a desperate warning. “Shit Woohyun, she was my classmate.”

“Is there a problem with that?” Woohyun tried to say with a smile.

“What ?” The MC asked herself a bit confused. “Do we have someone else that knows them?” She asked and the girl tried to speak but couldn't be heard since she was a bit far.

“Of course there is. She knows me from high school till now, she might know … stuff.” He whispered to Woohyun and threw a smile at her.

“Relax hyung, nothing will happen, she might not remember things.” Woohyun waved at her as well then threw a kiss.

“You're saying that because _you_ have nothing to worry about.” Sunggyu huffed as he followed the MC with his small eyes, who was now trying to go near the girl.

Woohyun searched in his mind if he ever did something that could jeopardize this moment. Yes, he hooked up with Sunggyu but nobody knew that the boys he hooked up with before always had something to lose so they wouldn't open their mouths too. Then he remembered something. Something that at the time didn't seem a bad idea, but now it could be a huge blow, and he also started to feel like the world was disappearing under his feet.

“Hyung, there is something.” Woohyun called.

“What?”

“Key...” It was the only thing Woohyun was able to mumble.

“Don't tell me you were the one Key kissed?” Sunggyu asked in total displeasure and disgust and, by Woohyun lack of response, it was pretty clear that it was him. Aside from the fact that that could end their career in time record, he kissed Woohyun mouth at some point and that was like indirectly kissing the blonde that hated his guts.

The MC finally approached the girl and didn't lose time asking things right away. “Do you know them?”

“Yes, I was Sunggyu-shi classmate through high school and college. We even did an assignment together.” The girl smiled brightly then added. “And I am a huge fan of Woohyun-shi too, I know a lot about him...”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_______________________________________________________

“Really? I don't think she knows that Woohyun is the most annoying thing in the world in the morning when he wakes up full energy and demands that I wake up like that too. How about the lack of privacy he imposed on me for god knows how many years?” Hoya grumbled.

“Eight years.” Sungjong remembered him.

“But I wake up like that too.” Dongwoo breathed out, suddenly feeling that he was indirectly being offended by his crush.

“This isn't normal.” Sungyeol voice was grave, he was worried about his friends.

“Of course it isn't.” Hoya agreed with Sungyeol but turned to speak to Dongwoo. “The difference is that you're adorable and cute and Woohyun is cringe-worthy.” Dongwoo avoided Hoya's gaze, his face was so red at this moment.

“Hyung, why does Sunggyu hyung looks constipated?” Moonsoo asked his middle brother.

“How would you know Sunggyu hyung constipated face?” Myungsoo asked back dumbfounded.

“Last time I had to ...”

“Forget what I just asked, I don't want to know.” Myungsoo gave up quickly.

__________________________________________________

“Wow! Really?” The MC asked excited. “Then you'd be able to tell us some cool stuff about them?”

“I don't know... Although I really did an assignment with Sunggyu-shi, we have never been too close, and Woohyun-shi is younger and was from another major, so the things I know are heavily based on rumors.” The girl admitted.

“Who cares? Why don't we talk about these rumors now before they blow up later?” The MC wriggled her brows.

“I think we aren't supposed to do that.” Woohyun spoke with an uncertain tone while Sunggyu tried to plead with his eyes for the girl to shut up, but maybe she was enjoying the spotlight too much.

'Of course, we can! Let's get down to business right away starting with Sunggyu-shi, how was him in high school?”

“He had very high grades and a funny personality most of the time.” The girl said first and Sunggyu thought she would end here but she added more than she should. “When we reached senior year, he seemed like he was always pissed at something, maybe he had problems at home, I don't know. And then there was this boy in our school and they didn't seem to get along. Because of that, there was a lot of rumors around that he was a bully.”

Woohyun raised his brows. _Where the hell did that come from?_

__________________________________________________________

“Gosh, please don't tell me this is happening.” Myungsoo paled suddenly, the girl was talking about him too, she was definitely putting them both in a tight spot. Myungsoo was over that bullying thing and he didn't want to remember those times, h also didn't want Sungyeol knowing another week aspect of him. Not only that, to save Sunggyu he would have to go up there so they could explain and that meant telling their secret status to everybody, which in a way would clear the bully rumor but it would also bring it up their family issues. Please _, don't make me talk about this, please don't make me go up there._

____________________________________________________________

“OMG!” The MC seemed speechless and Sunggyu closed his eyes wincing about this. “Is this true?” She still talked to the girl. Sunggyu tried to talk on the mic to justify himself, but when he opened his mouth he discovered his mic was off. Woohyun offered him, it was cut off too.

“I personally don't believe in that. Once Sunggyu got into university, he quickly became very well liked and admired by our teachers and the rest of the school population. He maintained high scores and even tutored kids. The kid I just talked to you about eventually entered our college too but they both just kept to themselves.”

“Do you know if they fought or something?” The MC pried further.

“Ha, nobody knows, besides the other boy was also...”

___________________________________________________________

“I told you, I told you something bad would happen.” Sungyeol pointed and hated himself for being right.

Dongwoo innocently looked at them and asked a little confused. “Was hyung a bully?”

“He sure looked like one when I met him, then nahh and then yes.” Hoya gave his confusing input.

“Myungsoo hyung... You were freshmen too when he was a senior, right?” Sungjong asked from his spot and Myungsoo already knew what he was inferring. _Was that you hyung?_

“Jong, shhhhhh!!!!!!” Myungsoo shushed the younger after all the maknae did witness him being bullied a few times, although none of those were by Sunggyu. “I have to go there. Hyung is in deep shit, I have to go there.” Myungsoo was almost hyperventilating.

“Myungsoo calms down, I bet hyung will know what to do. Just calm down.” The oldest model placed a hand on the younger shoulder to calm him down.

“Yeah hyung, think about your health.” Moonsoo agreed with Sungyeol. “Besides Sunggyu hyung is the coolest hyung ever, he wouldn't do that right?” Sungyeol frowned at that question and Myungsoo simply looked at his baby brother in pity. _I can't burst his bubble too_.

______________________________________________________

“THAT'S An LIIIIIIIIE SUNGGYU OPPA IS A NICE OPPA!” Someone shouted a couple of rows behind the girl speaking. “HE HELPED MY BOYFRIEND TO PASS THE SAT.”

“Oh... it seems like someone thinks differently.” The MC just blinked.

“GYU OPPA, WHY AREN'T YOU EXPLAINING? WHY ARE YOU LETTING SHE BAD MOUTH YOU?” Everybody looked at him and Sunggyu tried to speak again but the sound didn't come out so he pointed to the mic.

“One, two, three.” He finally heard his own voice coming out loud to fill the theater. “ That wasn't a good time to have a problem on my mic” He chuckled sarcastically while throwing a side glare to the responsible for the sound, then took a deep breath before he started explaining. “What she said has some truth in it, but of course not everything. My teenage years were kind of difficult in a way … and at some point, I really did get into some fights but not because I was bullying people, I don't support this kind of behavior.”

_________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Hyung you beat up three people.” Sungjong looked unconvinced since now they knew about Sunggyu past violent self and beating up people seemed plausible.

“Do you think I really did? I punched one and ran. When they tried to catch me one of them twisted his feet and fell bringing another to literally kiss the ground and that's why he lost his tooth. The other continued to chase me but I ran on the streets and he was stopped by a bike colliding with his body.”

“Aww hyung! I knew you weren't that bad.” Woohyun tried to pat his head but Sunggyu swats his hand away.

“I still can bang your head on the ground.” Sunggyu threatened.

“You wouldn't do that or else...” Woohyun threatened back and everyone looked at him with raised brows.

“Urghhh! The things that I do, argh! Let's continue with this.” Sunggyu grunted before resuming the story.

_________________________________________________________

“So what were you doing then Sunggyu-shi?” The MC asked not really convinced.

“I tried to defend a dongsaeng,” Sunggyu said the truth, but he hoped he wouldn't have to talk about Myungsoo there, he knew his brother wouldn't like that and he didn't want anyone prying into their relationship either.

People gasped loudly before awing at him and started to talk among themselves. Some people from the media typed frenetically on their laptops to update news on their respective portals. Sunggyu was dying to know what they were going to talk about him and the MC seemed like she wanted to talk more about that but Woohyun was kind enough to try to wrap it up.

“Hyung is quite harmless. Look at him, doesn’t he look like a hamster? How can he be a bully like that?” Woohyun joked to lighten the mood, which made some girls giggle and Myungsoo somehow sighed relieved.

“How many times do I have to say I am not a hamster?” Sunggyu pouted like Woohyun taught him and, if the younger was right, he could probably get away with anything with his pouting face.

“You’re right, Sunggyu-shi doesn't look very threatening.” The MC said after a good look at him and Sunggyu thanked God that he had some cheeks that apparently made him cute.

“Yes, he is actually very caring, you don’t have an idea. We went through a lot of things together and, if it wasn't for his help, I wouldn't be here today. Infinite V doesn't have an established leader because we are only two people, but I'd follow hyung words anywhere.” Woohyun spoke sincerely and the girls awed at him.

“Aww, you two are such good supporting friends.” The MC cooed then turned to talk to the girl. “What can you say about Woohyun-shi?”

“Ooh” The girl got excited. “Woohyun-shi will forever be our Captain, GO SEOUL U!” The girl cheered and Woohyun laughed at that, so she liked him since his soccer days? He hoped she would keep talking about his athletic prowess and keep it there.

“Captain?” The MC blinked confusedly.

“Yes Woohyun-shi was the captain of our college soccer team, we got third place in the college league after eleven years. Everyone had their spirits raised, he is so friendly too so he got very well known in our college because of that...

“See, she's praising me, and to think you said you had never heard about me... Tsc tsc tsc...” Woohyun took the opportunity to tease Sunggyu and the older elbowed him lightly.

“Just wait till she mentions your flaws, you won't have this cocky smile on your face then.” Sunggyu said through gritted teeth, trying his best to keep a poker face.

“Wow, so Woohyun-shi was a popular athlete?” The MC asked excitedly.

“Yes... he had always had many males and females admirers because of that. When he stopped playing soccer I was really sad at the time."

“Wasn't that because he became a trainee?” The MC asked

“No, that was like... a year before.” The girl explained and Woohyun felt shivers run down his body, he tried to speak on his mic to stop the girl from talking, but similar to what happened with Sunggyu, his mic was off. _Damn_. “There was a rumor that he quit because people saw him kissing another boy and his teammates got uncomfortable.”

“OH, MY GOD!” The MC was more shocked than Sunggyu being a bully. A gay idol was a first.

Sunggyu eyes got big and people thought that it was the first time he was hearing this. He himself knew better than anybody that Woohyun could hook up with anyone, but he was quite surprised to hear the part about his teammates.

_____________________________________________

“OH MY FUCKING GOD.” Dongwoo said flabbergasted.

“I am beyond shocked that she remembered that.” Sungjong added.

“What?” Myungsoo asked not understanding when every one of his friends had their jaws almost dislodged and sporting the same expression as his miniature.

“Key kissed Woohyun in a party full of people before.” Hoya whispered in the boy's ear and Myungsoo also gasped. Now they were all anxious to see how Woohyun would get out of that one.

___________________________________________

The MC directed her words to the younger singer. “Have you ever dated a boy Woohyun-shi?”

“I have never dated a boy. I had a girlfriend a year younger than me for around a year?” Woohyun squinted his eyes as he calculated the time. “And that... It was not like what people think it was.”

“Why don’t you explain to everybody then?” The MC challenged.

“Me, my girlfriend at the time, and three of my friends went to another good friend of mine birthday party. The birthday boy got really drunk and when people are drunk they don’t think and end making bad decisions, he kissed me, not the other way around.” Woohyun explained in the calmest tone he could muster.

"Oh. Did you liked?" The MC pried further and Sunggyu frowned, he was not liking this, not liking at all.

“How was I supposed to like?” Woohyun said as he looked down at his feet and used a sad tone as if remembering that really hurt. “My girlfriend was right there. She ended up slapping us both and broke up with me, I was so sad and so lonely.” Woohyun made the most pitiful face he could do at that point and hoped that his answer shut the MC for now. He gave a dubious answer to the question about his sexuality, although what he said wasn't exactly a lie, why would he like kissing Key? He was sure that kissing Key was something like kissing Boohyun. He shuddered at the thought, he had not a problem with the fact that Key was a boy, but their feelings towards each other were very brotherly.

“Oppa date me instead!” Some random girl shouted.

“Let’s meet in our dreams hm?” He made a heart with his hands and threw at her and the girl squealed loudly, Sunggyu had to control himself not to roll his eyes.

“Did you get mad at him?” The MC asked further.

“At the time, yes. But I couldn't get mad at him for long because this is not who I am. I like him as brother and I accept him the way he is, besides, he has a boyfriend now that it's also a good friend of mine. The reason I dropped the team is that I started to get more interested in Music, not because my teammates were uncomfortable with anything.” Woohyun explained. “I used to play with them just for fun before I became a trainee.”

When Woohyun finished his explanation Sunggyu quickly started talking before his mic was turned off again.

“There a lot of weird rumors about us going around the campus, we usually don't mind them, but I think people should start being careful about spreading them.” Sunggyu scolded his ex-classmate. “I know you asked because you're curious, but sexuality is something really private. Our society isn't quite open to that yet and this could bring people down or destroy their lives, not everybody is strong enough to handle it. You should think about that and put yourself in the place of those people, even if you don't accept, you shouldn't make people live difficult than they have to be. As for gay people, we both don't have any kind of problem with them, we will treat any fan the same. Our music is for everyone.” Sunggyu said firmly with a nice smile.

“Should I give you a kiss then?” Woohyun puckered his lips in the direction of Sunggyu, put his fingers to his lips and blew him a kiss that made everyone squeal in the theater. The oldest wasn't sure if Woohyun was being really dumb by worsening the situation, or if he was being a genius and doing fan service so people would couple them together. He decided to go along whatever Woohyun was pulling out, they didn't need the old people that would judge, their fans would be probably younger than him, and the younger generation was way more accepting.

“Yah! Don't be greasy.” Sunggyu said in a playful tone but his small eyes were glaring. He stuck his tongue out to Woohyun and then they ended up laughing together much to the fans delight.

“Hahahaaha, you two are funny.” The MC laughed awkwardly, not sure if the boys were flirting for real or not. “Let’s wrap this up now... For our grand finale, we will hear a happy song, full of good feelings. Ladies and gentleman. ENNNNNNNTRUST.”

The lights went off and they both ran to position themselves to dance. The first notes filled the theater and people cheered but to Sunggyu surprised as soon as Woohyun opened his mouth he heard different lyrics.

**My lonely girl, My lonely boy**

Sunggyu quickly looked to the side, he hadn't much time to think since his lines were right after, not only that, he was the one that said they both didn't have problems with gay people, so he couldn't do anything but continue what Woohyun started, this was life after all.

**My lovely girl, My lovely boy.**

 


	69. Misery - The Letter - Clueless

 

 

“Hyung, can we really go see them?” Moonsoo asked worriedly as he tried to follow Myungsoo quick steps.

“I don't know Moonsoo, we will try.” Myungsoo said as they tried to reach the backstage and Infinite V dressing-room as fast as they could.

Hoya was the one that reached the dressing-room first but bumped with a gorilla bodyguard whom he tried to speak to. “Excuse me, we are friends with Infinite V, can we enter?” The guy barely looked at him before saying a big loud no.

“Hyung let me try.” Sungjong decided to try to use his and Sungyeol fame combined to get in but the gorilla still said no. Even Dongwoo tried to talk to the gorilla but he talked too fast and the guy just frowned, probably not understanding the gray-haired boy.

At this point, the manager that helped Sunggyu when his hair had to be cut, and that was more acquainted with Sunggyu family situation, was walking there and noticed them beside the group so he got close to ask what was the commotion about.

“Are you the manager? We are friends with them and...” Sungjong tried to argue but was interrupted by the manager talking to the bodyguard.

“You can let them in, they have family members between them.”

“Yes, Me!” Dongwoo shouted and placed his light stick in the air to grab their attention, not aware that the manager referred to Myungsoo and Moonsoo. “I'm Hyunnie's cousin.” He added. The gorilla was a bit unsure but if the head-manager was ordering... 

Finally, the door was opened and they got inside only to see Sunggyu and Woohyun sitting beside each other and paying attention to their CEO, that seemed to be talking carefully as if he was explained to his two children that their mama died in a car accident.

“So she had a different script all along?” Woohyun asked in a small voice.

“It was your doing, hyung?” Sunggyu seemed younger and innocent than Moonsoo right now. “How could you?”

"It was supposed to be a surprise, I thought your friends would come up to the stage, and honestly if Sungyeol-shi and Sungjong-shi went up it would have been a big help. But they refused and from there on not even the MC had control of the situation anymore.” The CEO tried to explain.

“Maybe CEO-nim should have sent our boss a memo.” Sungjong sassed the moment he heard that. And the three men that were there looked at the six boys that just arrived. Moonsoo took the opportunity to run for Sunggyu, sit on his lap and hug him.

“Yes, I should have. But in my defense, I had no idea that that girl would want to talk about them...” He then turned to look at the two singers “...and what she said about you two... I had no way to predict that.”

“But if she had stuck to the original script we wouldn't have had that problem. Hyung, the things that she said are not things that most people know.” Sunggyu argued as he hugged Moonsoo back.

“Sorry hyung, just because you didn't know it doesn't mean that a small number of people knew about that. Do you have any idea of a number of people Key invites to his parties? He is a socialite.” Hoya spoke as if Sunggyu was dumb.

“It was a socialite?” The CEO asked surprised with this one more piece of information. “What socialite?”

“Kim Kibum, or Key for short. His father has that big engineering company that builds a lot of buildings in Gangnam.” Dongwoo offered an explanation.

“No shit.” The CEO paled.

“We both got disgusted with that, and he probably won't admit it. His father doesn't like scandals and he only accepted Key's boyfriend because now he does business together with Jonghyun family.” Woohyun added. “You know the concrete company that...?”

“Fucking no way.” The CEO was incoherent and Sunggyu took the opportunity that everybody was looking to him to fake spit on the ground. He more than kissed Woohyun and the thought Woohyun and Key kissed disgusted him to no end. _Eww, just eew._

“Excuse me, there is a child here.” Myungsoo complained.

“And he is so cute too.” Dongwoo momentarily forgot about the debut and fawned over the kid.

“You're right, you're right.” The CEO finally collected his thoughts and moved towards the door. “I'll let you have half an hour with your friends before we take you back to the dorm. Don't answer your phones, don't check the internet, let's wait for the articles and when they are out we will think about something to say about this mess. And you with the stick, maybe we should have a meeting and discuss how to make this official.” He said before going out.

“Really?” Dongwoo opened his eyes big, was he going to be able to earn extra money because of those sticks he made for fun?

“I can't believe that girl had the guts to bring up those kinds of issues. Is she still studying at Seoul U? Is she working anywhere? I want to make her life miserable.” Sungjong asked with a deadly aura.

“I was afraid that this would come back to bite us all in the butt. I'm sorry hyung.” Sungyeol said as he got close of Woohyun and patted his back.

“Why are you apologizing Sungyeol? It was not your fault.” Woohyun waved him off.

“It was because at the time you were trying to get proof Haeun cheated on me and Gayoon was originally my friend and...” Sungyeol tried to reason.

“Again Sungyeol, it was Key that kissed me and he was shitfaced drunk and thank god he didn't use his tongue. Ewww.”

“You kissed him back to break up with her.” He insisted.

“I did, but nobody knows that, and I don't regret ok? It wasn't working, and what I felt for her doesn't even comes close to what I feel about Sunggyu hyung.” Woohyun said, already annoyed with that.

“Ehr, is it really ok for us to be talking about that subject with a kid near us?” Hoya asked suddenly.

“Hyung, it is too late for that, Moonsoo here already...” Sungjong was about to point to the kid but there was no Sunggyu, Myungsoo, and Moonsoo around. “Eh? Where they disappeared to?”

_________________________________________________

Currently, Sunggyu was crouched on an empty room, in front of the one the others were, in his mental breakdown position with Myungsoo and Moonsoo hugging him for dear life.

“I can't believe this … We... we worked so hard...” Sunggyu mumbled and hid his face on Moonsoo neck.

“I am sorry hyung, I should have gone up there and dismissed everything,” Myungsoo said guiltily.

“Don't be. It would have messed up the situation even more if the spotlight was thrown to my family background. Nobody should know that dad is... well my dad.” Sunggyu ruffled Myungsoo hair in a comforting way.

“Hyung, you weren't a bully, right? You didn't beat other kids right?” Moonsoo suddenly looked up at him with those big round eyes.

“Not in that sense Moonsoo. But you know that I got into fights and our brother here suffered a lot because of me.” Sunggyu caressed Moonsoo cheeks and threw him an apologetic look for not being the awesome hyung he thought he was.

“It's in the past hyung. It is very much in the past, and I don't blame you. You have been a caring hyung to us and that's what we need and that's why we came to support you.” Myungsoo said with a warm smile, and what Sunggyu ever did to deserve those two?

He sighed and avoided their gaze briefly. “I wanted to show a cool side of me to you two so you could tell noona, your mother, and dad how my debut went but this happened and I feel like I failed big time and, really, I don't think dad will ever be proud of me now. He'll probably say that I should go back to med.”

“I think he wouldn't do that.” Moonsoo offered. “I think he would try to hug you again.”

“Think about the bright side, if you return to me, we can compete for real, fair and square to know who is the smartest. And there are chances of graduating together, wanna try?” Myungsoo teased.

“Rather die to both options.” Sunggyu groaned and looked at both with judging looks. “Besides, I know for a fact I am smarter than you.”

“Then use this smart brain of yours to think about a way out of this problem, and if you need emotional support you have us.” Myungsoo said and patted the oldest hair. “You know... it doesn't even look like Sungyeol messed up your hair, it looks so nice.”

“Thank you, but don't make me remember that.” Sunggyu spoke bitterly and totally unaware that the two brothers were making him stop moping and return to how he usually behaved.

“Don't be grumpy hyung. Hyung didn't want to kiss that other boy.” Moonsoo spoke suddenly but rather coolly and both older brothers looked at him and frowned together.

“Myungsoo, what is this kid talking about?” Sunggyu asked seriously but rather surprised by the kid speech. “Is he implying what I think he is implying?”

“Hyung, I got this. Baby hyung and Sungyeol hyung explained to me.” Moonsoo assured and Myungsoo gasped in shock.

“What have you been teaching him?” Sunggyu asked Myungsoo horrified now. “Wasn't noona talking about where babies came from disturbing enough two years ago?”

“Look hyung, I...” Myungsoo was about to explain but got interrupted by the maknae again.

“If you love him you can kiss him too. But you have to keep it a secret to not lose your job.” Moonsoo said very confidently as he repeated pretty much what Sungyeol said to him.

“Ok, I didn't sign up for this, I am done with this hyung thing, I want to be the maknae again.” Sunggyu got up rather scared about Moonsoo speech, how the kid could say that? Was him obvious? No, there was no way he was. Where the hell did that came from?

“That is so not possible. He has been existing for nine years already and before that, I was here.” Myungsoo held in a giggle, finding his hyung behavior very funny.

“I don't care, listen here.” He pulled Myungsoo by the collar and brought him to his feet. "It doesn't matter whatever he thinks, but he can't say these stuff in front of Sungjong and Woohyun. You will not leave him with those two alone, ok?”

“Why? I like Hyung Hyung food, I want to eat it again.” Moonsoo protested.

“You two will obey me because I'm the hyung!” Sunggyu said childishly.

“Weren't you the one that said you're done with this?” Myungsoo was smiling quite widely showing his dimples.

“Weren't you the one that said I couldn't do that? You two can't make my life harder than already is ok?” Sunggyu raised his tone a little bit and at this moment they were heard by someone outside.

“Sunggyu? Is that you? Weren't you with the others?” It was the manager from earlier that knocked on the empty room they were.

“What? Can't I have a moment with my family?” Sunggyu complained as soon as he opened the door.

“Sure, but go back to the waiting room to grab your things, we are about to leave.” The manager ordered.

When they got back to the room the others were, they were all around Woohyun giving him encouraging words, and all the work Myungsoo and Moonsoo did seemed to not be enough. Sunggyu got immediately sad. Sad because he barely got to talk to the others, Sad because Woohyun was sad, sad because they might not have a future, sad because he was afraid what his father would think about his failure.

“Hyung where were you? Are you ok?” Dongwoo asked when he noticed the three boys returning.

“I have to, right?” Sunggyu gave him a sad half-smile that didn't convince the other boy. “Woohyun, let's gather our things, we are about to go.”

“Already?” Sungjong asked. “But we barely talked to you.”

“I know boys, sorry, did you talk to Woohyun at least? Is he ok? If Woohyun is ok then I'll be fine. The rumors about him are worst than mine.” Sunggyu shrugged as he got his bag.

“I am fine.” Woohyun assured as he wiped a tear and got up to follow Sunggyu. “Thanks for coming guys, I really appreciate that you came here. Sorry, we can't spend more time together.”

With that they all got out of the dressing room and, while Sunggyu and Woohyun directed themselves to their van on the back exit, the boys walked to the parking lot on the front to go to Hoya and Myungsoo's cars, making a circle to say their goodbyes once they reached there.

“Waeee? Waeeeee?” Dongwoo whined and pouted and Hoya just held him close and patted his head endlessly, while Sungjong watched them with an amused look despite the situation. “Hyunnie and Gyuzizi were supposed to debut happily and get so drunk on the after party that they would kiss and make out and just get together.”

“I share the same thoughts but I think it would be even more difficult for them now.” Sungjong finally sighed.

“Hyung, was Sunggyu hyung jealous of Hyung hyung or not? I can't understand.” Moonsoo asked and Myungsoo eyes doubled in size. “Are they dating?” The youngest continued and Myungsoo was quick to interrupt and divert his attention.

“Moonsoo it's time for you to go home. You already talked too much today.”

“But you promised that we would...”

“I said after the debut, I didn't say it was today. Let's go to the car.”

“Already going Myungsoo hyung? Don't you guys want to do something to help them?” Sungjong asked.

“Yeah, I have two kids to drop home.” Myungsoo spoke rather seriously which made Moonsoo snicker and Sungyeol snort.

“Last time I checked I was older than you.” The oldest model just crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend.

“You know, we can go to my place and think about something to help them, you can sleep with Moonsoo there, there is no problem.” Hoya offered. “I like the miniature, he knows how to play games.”

“Well, if you have an idea, I'm all for it.” Myungsoo said with a sigh, he was smart but the only thing that he knew about fame was that the more Sungyeol got famous, the more they were restricted and had to hide. “But we'll pass sleeping over, he has family matters to attend early in the morning.”

“We are going to visit our uncle in the army.” Moonsoo explained as Myungsoo patted his hair. “But can I help too?”

“Hey guys, I just thought about something we can do.” Sungjong informed. “Listen...” They got close and Sungjong explained what he wanted to do for good five minutes. “Any questions?”

“Sungjong do you know how illegal this is? Do you know that this is a cybercrime? OMG hacking a portal... Sungjong do you know what the media will say if they discover about this?” Sungyeol instantly panicked. He didn't approve the plan at all. He might be a prankster but everything he had ever done was completely under the law.

“We can do that, but we have to do the hard way, I can do something to help with the recruiting and I can make that work legally. All you have to do is say the words.” Hoya assured otherwise. “Because, as you all know I don't have a way with them.”

“See. We can do this, I can write the words.” Sungjong grinned evilly. “Now let's all go home so we can get on SNS, we have a lot to do tonight.”

________________________________________________________

The ride back to their dorm was silent, both of them were uncharacteristically absented mind and gloomy and, when they reached there, Sunggyu promptly locked himself up and Woohyun couldn't hear a sound anymore. He was worried, more than himself Sunggyu had gone through a lot to debut as an idol, he had very Myungsoo-like grades in Med and abandoned to study music and his family was full of problems and that fucked up his relationship with them even more. He wondered what would happen to Sunggyu if he failed to debut. He was very, very worried about that.

Woohyun didn't get to sleep much that night, not that he would actually be able to sleep many hours being an idol, and being a trainee for a year and a half he already got a bit of that, but that night he could only do three things: move around his bed, worry for their future and glare at his phone.

Their boss had ordered them to not take phone calls and not go over the internet, therefore he couldn't even call his mom to tell her what happened and ask for advice and comfort, but at least their friends were there, and despite talking briefly to each other he knew the others were ready to help them if they could.

The company had decided to wait for the articles to come out and then they would read them and decide what would be their official statement in the morning. But still, there the phone sat in Woohyun bedside table daring him to turn it on and search for the news of their messy debut online.

When the sun finally was rising Woohyun couldn't take anymore. “FUCK THIS SHIT, I NEED TO KNOW.” He hissed then grabbed his phone to search about Infinite V on the news portals, still have the decency to ignore all the messages from his endless contacts on Kakao Talk.

As the site loaded on his phone, Woohyun bit his lips and closed his eyes as we waited. He read the first article with only one eye open as if he was scared the words would come out of the screen of the small device and somehow hurt him physically.

The first article was not focused on the troubles that happened and Woohyun was kind of surprised, it talked about what they did vocally and their music. Of course, the writer had to talk about what happened but kept the contempt minimal and finished with something along the lines of if Infinite V deal with the situation as professionally as they were on stage, people should look forward, the duo might bring a new era to K-pop music.

“No shit.” He mumbled surprised. And scrolled down to see the comments, of course, there were people complaining about their statements and what the girl spoke about them, but there were others that defended them.

Among these comments, there was one user that had a picture that he seems to recognize. He tapped on it to enlarge and saw a picture of seven of them. By the clothes they were using, it was probably one they took on his birthday two years ago when Myungsoo brought a girl with him and Sungyeol seemed uncomfortable about something all night but still managed to put a smile on his face for pictures. No one had that picture so he could only infer it was one of his friends commenting on the article.

It turns out the comment had only a few lines asking people to visit a link so they could know more from people who were there. When Woohyun opened the link there was again a selca with the seven of them falling on top of each other and a big letter about them on Sungjong blog.

“ _Hello._

_We are fake brothers Lee Sungyeol and Lee Sungjong also Lee Howon, Jang Dongwoo, and Kim Myungsoo, otherwise known as Infinite V friends, and we would like to talk about something that happened today because we were there._

_We met under different circumstances and somehow along the way, despite having different ages, we became a very close group of friends. Some of us are related, so we know each other for all our lives, but non-related people in this group know each other for 2~15 years at least, which is a very long time._ _That being said, most of us were around the moment Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun hyung met and became friends. We watched they become close, fight (sometimes, because we are boys and boys are bound to fight) and makeup. We also watched them struggle with their personal problems and were by their side in these moments, and in each victory as well, and this time it's no different._

_They got recruited to Woollim Entertainment in April of the last year and gave their blood, sweat, and tears to debut, so today they were supposed to be nervous, they were supposed to be worrying if they would make the audience fall in love with their talent, but surely they did not deserve what happened today._

_At first, we were invited to come up on stage but we didn't want to steal a moment that was supposed to be all about them, and some of us don't want anything to do with fame (please remember that in the future) and that's why we refused. But there was a person in the crowd that offered to talk about them and Infinite V kindly listened to it, despite what was being said._

_If there are any of our college kids reading this, you know this already, but for those that don't frequent our college, we would like to explain a few things. What is the truth spoken today: Sunggyu hyung is a very smart and hardworking person, because of that he is able to have some really good grades despite becoming a trainee and Woohyun hyung, on the other hand, is a very athletic, playful and cheerful person._

_They are both very caring people and they like to help the rest of us whenever we have a problem. As for example, I, Lee Sungjong, have no shame in admitting that, because of my job as a model, there were times in my life that I got bad grades and almost failed a year, but Sunggyu hyung tutored me from that moment until I entered university with flying colors. Also when my family moved back to Busan and I started to live alone, Woohyun hyung family took care of me as if I was not a friend but Woohyun brother as well, making sure I wouldn't skip a meal and had always someone who I could count on. Therefore I am very grateful to both of them._

_Another truth is that a lot of rumors are really spread, not only about them but about every one of us as well. We don't understand really well why people like to create rumors, but most of them are harmless and are kept inside the campus grounds, so up til now, we (mainly Sungyeol and Sungjong) didn't need to address them._ _Unfortunately, this was not the case today and what was supposed to be a moment of joy, of finally showing the world their talent, got overshadowed by such rumors. As professionals that they are, they were able to talk about what was being said about them and finish the showcase without a note out of place and not a move out of synch._

_As friends, of course, we seem biased but we would like to ask people to look past these rumors and pay attention to what it really matters, MUSIC because music is a universal language that can unite people. And the music that they do is good and there is so much more from where it came from, so if you show your interest we are sure INFINITE V will always show a more upgraded performance every time after all our friends are perfectionists._

_Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun hyung, nothing is over. And it doesn't matter if we see each other more or less; our love, admiration, and friendship will always be, just like the name of your band, INFINI7E."_

When Woohyun finished their friend's letter he was already bawling his eyes out, they were such awesome friends. He tried to wipe his tears and ended up scrolling the screen along with, when he looked back there were tons of lines with people re-blogging that. “Wait, what?”

He ran to open his laptop, this way he would be faster, and searched for INFINITE V, clicking on every article that appeared, reading everything as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what he was reading, he had to tell this to Sunggyu.

He grabbed his laptop and ran from his room, but, as soon as he came out, he remembered Sunggyu locked himself, aside from that he was probably sleeping too. He placed the laptop on the ground and tested the knob. "Hum, I can deal with this." Woohyun didn't think he would use these kinds of abilities again, and he didn't know how much time he spent on that, but he broke in Sunggyu room, making sure to make the knob very, very broken so Sunggyu couldn't lock himself anymore.

___________________________________

**Present**

“Where did you learn to break in? And on what did you use this before?” Sunggyu asked with squinted eyes.

“Hyung, how do you think I entered Hoya's place before he decided to give me a key?” Woohyun asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Give me a knob I will break in, give me a door, I'll break it down, give your heart and...”

“It was taking too long.” Sunggyu groaned and the rest laughed.

____________________________________

When he finally approached Sunggyu, he saw the boy laying on his back but with his head turned to the wall, there were pills spilled on the floor and that picture made Woohyun heart beat fast with fear. Would Sunggyu have overdosed on some pill? Did he want to take his own life after what had happened yesterday? Sunggyu didn't seem the type that would do that, but he was scared the same way.

So he ran towards Sunggyu almost dropping his laptop on the ground, but placed on the bedside table, and bent over him to place his ear on the other chest to see if his heart was beating. The thing was that Woohyun own heart was beating so loud that he didn't know if he was being able to hear Sunggyu's until he heard a sleepy groan.

“Woohyun-ah, what are you doing? How did you get it?”

“Gosh hyung, don't scare me like that ever again.” The youngest climbed over him, sitting on his stomach and grabbed him by the collar and that managed to wake Sunggyu up more.

“The hell is you talking about and how the hell you got in? I remember locking my door with the sole purpose of not having to deal with you. Get the hell off of me.”

“These freaking pills, I thought you overdosed yourself or something.” Woohyun pointed to the ground and Sunggyu blinked and moved his head to look at it.

“I took one for my rhinitis and the bottle fell on the ground when I was putting on my bedside table. I was not killing myself, I was just sleepy. Now get the fuck off of me and explain how the hell you got in.” Sunggyu explained and demanded for the third time, already feeling uncomfortable with their position. A few centimeters down and Woohyun would be sitting on his dick that could get very hard at any moment now.

“Hyung, forget about that when I show you what I want to show you, you won't even remember that I broke into your room.” Woohyun opened a big smile and bent to reach for the laptop he left on the bedside table earlier.

Woohyun had his entire body too close for comfort and Sunggyu closed his small eyes and bit his lips trying his best not to move and not to think about Woohyun in any sexual way. His hands were clutching his sheets tightly as if holding himself to not touch Woohyun very athletic, and shirtless, body above him.

“There it is.” Woohyun finally sat back on Sunggyu stomach again, opening the sites and turning the laptop so the oldest could see. “Read this one, it's my favorite.”

Sunggyu thought that he should relent. It was better if he went along with whatever Woohyun wanted if it was not sexual yet. “From bullies to heroes and accepting minorities, Infinite V kicks off their career with good performance, professionalism and strong personalities....” Sunggyu mumbled and then proceeded to read the article fast, soon enough he placed his fingers on the mouse pad to scroll down and continue reading.

“Holy shit, this is a favorable article.” Sunggyu looked at Woohyun eyes sort of dazed by what he read.

“I know, but not only that, the boys updated their every SNS accounts with a link to Sungjong blog where they wrote this big letter – if you want to read it, it is in the next tab – talking about us, and friendship, and how the public has to focus on our music and... Hyung, I swear, I can't possibly imagine them saying those words in front of me, I already cried rivers.”

While Sunggyu clicked on the next tab to read the boys blog post while Woohyun was ranting and by the time he finished he couldn't agree more. Hoya would never write that ending, it was probably Dongwoo doing. “They are such nice friends.” He mumbled touched.

“Yes, and... hyung, everybody is reblogging their letter, look.” Woohyun scrolled things and Sunggyu saw a big list of people that reblogged. Woohyun had his voice filled with innocent joy and those were the times Sunggyu liked him the most. “And apparently we are trending on twitter too.” The youngest added but closed his laptop and placed back on the bedside table again. “Depending on how we deal with this we have a chance.” He then smiled down at Sunggyu although now their positions were once again too close for comfort.

“You-you're right. We have.”

“I knooooow~.” Woohyun finally hugged him, more innocently than what Sunggyu was expecting, so he hugged him back.

Sunggyu didn't know how long they were like that, but Woohyun definitely didn't sleep in this weird position, the boy was grinning happily and Sunggyu could feel his happiness through the smile he knew the younger had against his neck. But their moment was broken when they heard a voice inside their apartment.

“Sunggyu! Woohyun!” It was the CEO coming inside their dorm and closing the door behind him. “Wake up and come out so we can discuss things.”

“Fuck!” Sunggyu hissed, his eyes becoming big, and he quickly turned his body, making Woohyun fall off him and onto the ground.

Hearing the noise of something heavy falling on Sunggyu room, the CEO ran there to find Woohyun whining about his butt and Sunggyu on the bed with an unreadable look to him.

The CEO squinted his eyes and looked from one to the other; after yesterday events he had to know everything to help them get back on the debuting game and if so, hide any new possible secret that they might have. “Anything you want to tell me?” He asked.

“Yes!” Sunggyu said without batting an eyelash, his heart beating fast, afraid of being caught doing anything that could put their careers even more at risk.

“Ok, Sunggyu, tell me everything, so we can figure out how to solve whatever is happening here.” The CEO said warily.

“I don't know how but Woohyun broke into my room. I want a new doorknob, one that can allow me to have privacy inside this dorm at least.” Sunggyu spoke seriously and Woohyun snorted, not believing that Sunggyu would ever be able to get rid of him.

“Woohyun...” The CEO had a threatening tone and was ready to scold but Woohyun cut him off.

“Sir, it is not what you're thinking, I swear I had good intentions. I wanted to show hyung the articles.” The younger got up and grabbed his laptop, opening the screen again.

“Didn't I say to not read the articles?” The CEO was angry now.

“I know, but I couldn't hold myself and I was so surprised when I saw this.” The younger quickly showed the CEO the articles. “This is my favorite.” He pointed.

“I won't sleep anymore today, right? Uuurgh.” Sunggyu groaned and took advantage that the CEO was reading the articles with Woohyun to go to the bathroom and calm himself down.

After ten minutes or so Sunggyu managed to calm his heart and hormones down and come out of the bathroom only to find Woohyun laying on his bed lazily while the CEO was making phone calls and talking to people. He looked at the doorknob and saw it completely destroyed.

“The fuck you did to my doorknob?” He asked and Woohyun shrugged trying to contain a giggle and that was when the CEO finished the call he was making and looked at them.

“This is so strange, but it seems that the general public is more favorable than against everything you both said yesterday. I just scheduled a meeting with your managers and the marketing team at Woollim in half an hour so we can figure it out an official statement. Just please say the truth to me so I can fix things up. Sunggyu have you ever been a bully?"

“No, I have never been a bully. I am short tempered that's all.”

“Is there anyone that can say otherwise?”

 _Yes, there is Myungsoo_. "No." Sunggyu assured.

“Woohyun how about you, I know this is intruding but I have to know to help you.”

“I already said the truth back there. I never dated another man, but my ex-girlfriend believes that I do like boys, I don't know if she'll want to talk about the matter and I might have been a bit of a playboy before her.”

“I have never asked but did you slept around that much?” Sunggyu crossed his arms and looked at him with a mix of disappointment and anger.

“I didn't sleep with so many people as you are thinking I did, aishh.” Woohyun said half annoyed half trying to convince Sunggyu. “I am more innocent than I look like, on the great majority of my dates I didn't even reach the second base and I didn't score a home run with the only girl I dated.”

“You know I don't understand sports metaphors.” Sunggyu groaned.

The CEO looked briefly with some pity to Woohyun but quickly regained his senses, if the boy didn't interact that much sexually it was good for them, nobody would question his sexuality much if there was no one to talk about. “If everything was consensual I don't think there is a reason to worry too much. I don't think anyone will be talking about how they were fondled by Nam Woohyun.”

“Now that we got over this can I just get a new doorknob? I was fondled in my sleep by Nam Woohyun and I want privacy and safety.” Sunggyu complained.

“Hey, I did not fondle you, I checked if your heart was beating.” Woohyun mumbled and crossed his arms feeling wronged.

“Yeah right Sunggyu, because that really happened.” The CEO laughed at his face, clearly not believing that Sunggyu and Woohyun could ever have any sort of sexual interaction. “But sure, I'll get a new doorknob for you.” Then he moved to the door. “Ahn, I was almost forgetting something.” He snapped his fingers together and turned around. “I read a really up-voted comment, it seems that the possible fans liked you two together, and after all those declarations you might be seen as a couple from now on.” Sunggyu closed his eyes and cursed in his mind.

“So when this is over you will do skinship to see if they can handle that. You know how this stuff works right? Touching here and there with some gestures to uphold the illusion that you are together, but never really doing anything more than that. I know it can be uncomfortable, but this is business, and it was bound to happen sooner or later so you better get used to the idea. Now if you excuse me...”

The CEO went out of the room, leaving the two frozen in place until they were alone. When they heard the front door close Woohyun finally got up from Sunggyu bed and approached him with an evil glint in his eyes. “Let's practice hard hyung.”

At that moment Sunggyu knew he was doomed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There, done!” Myungsoo said when he finished updating all of his SNS accounts with the link of their support letter and closed his laptop.

“I finished it too.” Sungyeol said tiredly then proceeded to log out from all his SNS accounts that were currently open in the younger Ipad.

Myungsoo yawned while he moved his body to his bed and let himself fall face flat. “I am so tired.”

“I can see that.” Sungyeol said with a fond smile.

“Come here. Let's sleep just the way we are, I don't have the courage and strength to move a muscle.” Myungsoo motioned to Sungyeol to climb up on the bed with him.

“No.” Sungyeol got serious.

“Why?” The younger looked at him confused.

“How can you ask me that? We are at your parents, Moonsoo is in the room across and can I just remember you what happened the last time I laid in this bed? Have you forgotten the punishment we got?” Sungyeol listed counting on his long fingers.

“But we won't do anything. Seriously, I am too tired to even kiss.” Myungsoo argued and yawned.

“No, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol whined. “The only reason I even accepted to enter this house again was that your parents aren't home and because Moonsoo said he was ok with my presence here, but he is still angry, he didn't even come out of his room.”

Myungsoo slowly sat on his bed and looked at his boyfriend as if he was somehow hurt by what Sungyeol just said. “That's because he is upset I'm not letting him behave the way he wants. Just sleep here Yeollie, I'll drop you home before we head to see our uncle tomorrow.”

Sungyeol sighed and moved to sit on the bed near his boyfriend. “Not tomorrow. Today. Come on.” Sungyeol tried to pull him out of the bed but Myungsoo offered resistance.

“I don't want to drive, it is late. Besides, I can't leave Moonsoo alone, at least wait for my parents, then we'll go sleep in our apartment together.” The youngest offered.

“No, I don't want to wait for your parents. If you can't drive me it's fine, I'll hail a cab.” Sungyeol concluded and turned around to go out of the room and down the stairs, automatically making Myungsoo get up to follow him.

“Yeollie, you're off, what is your problem?” Myungsoo tried to ask softly.

“What is your problem?” Sungyeol retorted. “I can't believe that you overcome things that easily now. Do you think that taking Moonsoo to therapy for two weeks is enough to put this all past us? No, it is not.” Sungyeol said quite distressed as he put his shoes.

After what happened between them and Moonsoo, and for the two weeks before Infinite V debut, Myungsoo parents asked him to take his brother to Dr. Kan. Although they forgave each other, there was still an awkwardness going on between them and the once two closest brothers seemed distant. It seemed that Myungsoo was ready and open to overcome things, but was also as ready to finally impose the authority and the respect that a hyung had in the Korean society, and Moonsoo still didn't know how to deal with that, therefore they also used that opportunity so that maknae got used to this.

“What am I supposed to do? They are my family.” Myungsoo said confused.

“I know.” Sungyeol sighed. “You have to make sure everything is fine.”

“But it is.”

“It is not, didn't you see how Moonsoo and I were awkward? You can't force us together and expect this won't happen again just because you took him to therapy. And I wasn't even supposed to be here.” Sungyeol grumbled before opening the door and almost bumping with both Myungsoo's parents on his way out.

“You scared me Sungyeol.” Jongwan said placing a hand on his chest to calm down his old heart.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I was about to go home anyway...” Sungyeol bowed ninety degrees and tried to pass them but they stood still not making a space for him to pass.

“But it's late.” Jisoo said. “Why don't you sleep here?” She offered and Sungyeol looked at her in utter shock.

“I can't.”

“Why?” Jongwan and Myungsoo asked together.

“I just can't.” He said with his cheeks heating up, getting red like a tomato and finally pushing past them to go to the streets.

“Myungsoo?” They asked for an explanation but Myungsoo just found a slipper to put on his feet before going out.

“Wait, Sungyeol!” Myungsoo ran after him. “Let me take you home, let's talk about this.” He said when he finally got close, but Sungyeol placed a hand up in his chest and pushed away softly, a sign that he wanted to be alone.

“No, stay with your family. We'll see each other later, ok?” Sungyeol tried to tell more softly, but he was quite distressed. Myungsoo didn't know what to do at the moment so he just nodded dumbly, then watched Sungyeol hail a cab and go away before going back to his house.

He didn't see anyone in the living room so he guessed his parents were either taking a bath or checking up his brother, and he was right, as soon as he reached the door of his room he saw his mom coming out of his brother room.

“Myungsoo, is everything ok?” She asked when he passed right beside her.

“I don't know.” He said frustratingly as he fell on his bed again and she approached him sitting on his bed and massaging his calf.

“Tell me what happened.” She asked and Myungsoo got up just to turn upside down and put his head on her lap.

“Today was the hyung debut and I took Moonsoo there.” He started softly. “Moonsoo was so happy.” He smiled as he remembered. “But then I stopped by to give Sungyeol a ride and then things got weird.”

“How weird? Did Moonsoo said something that could have hurt Sungyeol or did Sungyeol do something to upset Moonsoo? Did you do PDA in front of him again?” She asked gently as she caressed his hair.

“No. No mom, I don't do PDA in public.” He slightly blushed. “Sungyeol and I... we can't go public at least for now. He has a career... I can't jeopardize it just because I want to show him off... He is a rather famous model..” He said shyly.

“Then?”

“Moonsoo practically ignored him, with the exception of when Sungyeol spoke to me during the showcase and he tried to shush us. Sungyeol, on the other hand, was very quiet from the moment he stepped into the car til the moment I brought him here. He is not usually like that, so I was hoping I would make him comfortable and talk to him before we slept but then he started to become distressed and I don't know, he just ran away.”

“Humm..” She said thoughtfully and they spent a couple minutes like that before he urged her for advice.

“What do you think it happened? What do you think I should do?” He asked and she chuckled.

“Penguin, shouldn't you know your boyfriend better than I do?” Myungsoo was ready to counter that and ask whenever he understood Sungyeol fully, but his mom continued right after. “I don't know if he has any other problems, and I don't know what you are expecting, but after what happened, and the punished we gave to everybody, of course, Sungyeol and Moonsoo would be awkward around each other. It even surprises me that Moonsoo didn't act up there.”

“He tried a bit, but I didn't let him. I used the hyung card, he can do nothing about that.” Myungsoo said and his mother chuckled amused, Myungsoo had changed a lot. “Mom, I am aware of that but this doesn't explain why Sungyeol literally ran away when I invited him to sleep over.”

“About that... Moonsoo saw you together, Sungyeol is not only embarrassed, he is probably afraid of us, I mean, he might think that because what happened with Moonsoo, we don't like or welcome him here anymore.” She said and Myungsoo eyes got wide and sat up in bed to look at his mom properly, he didn't think about that at all.

“Mom, Sungyeol is still welcomed here, right? You and dad still like him right?” Myungsoo asked while he searched in his mother expression for anything that showed what she thought about that.

“Baby, I don't dislike him.” She smiles fondly, her baby penguin was so cute. “As long you two behave in front of Moonsoo and he keeps you happy, I will forever like him. He will always be welcomed here.”

Myungsoo let it out a sigh he didn't know he was holding but right after that got tense gain. “What about dad?”

“Your dad...” She made suspense but took too long and the said man ended up entering his room as well.

“Were you talking about me? It better be good stuff.” Jongwan said in a good humor. “I finished changing Moonsoo clothes, he is dead tired and sleeping like a log.”

“Thank you yeobo. Hey, Myung was asking if we have any problem with Sungyeol.”

“I have, he is taller than me.” Jongwan said and sat on the bed beside his wife planting a little kiss on her cheek right after. “But being serious now... I don't dislike him as a person, and I don't think I have the right to tell you who you have to date, you aren't a minor anymore. But as long as you live here you'll show respect to this family and follow the rules, and that means you'll not have your intimate moments here.” Jongwan spoke seriously and Myungsoo gulped.

“Hey... don't scare him, he only wanted to know if it's ok for Sungyeol still come here.” Jisoo softly elbowed her husband.

“As long as he doesn't put Myungsoo in the hospital again, he is. You know, now that you revealed you are a couple, it is unexpectedly amusing to watch you two interact, I feel more comfortable with the idea now."  He said and Myungsoo smiled brightly, happy to know that. “Not only that, now that I thought better, I feel like a cupid because I suggested you two becoming friends when he had gastritis.”

Myungsoo flushed red as he remembered the circumstances that made him first interact with Sungyeol. Poor Jongwan didn't know and, to keep his sanity, he never would; Myungsoo guessed it would be better in the long run. Then that thought faded and he thought how hard Sungyeol worked to help him to fit among his friends, he was really thankful for that. “He... he was kinder than what I was expecting,” Myungsoo spoke shyly and tried to contain a fond smile from appearing.

“Aigoo, Jisoo, you brought me such a cute kid.” Jongwan ruffled Myungsoo hair.

“I know right?” She smiled brightly but then an idea came into her head. “Hey, his graduation is close right? Why don't we go out to celebrate? We can have dinner together so he can start to feel more comfortable with us again!”

“Really mom? Isn't this short notice? It is this Monday.” Myungsoo asked then bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

“It's ok if it's important to you maybe we can change shifts with somebody.” Jongwan assured. “Hey, I'm playing bass again, I can just change everyone shifts.” He laughed.

“Jongwan!” Jisoo playfully scolded him.

“OK, but now that we have Myungsoo and Sungyeol problem covered, I am interested in knowing about Sunggyu debut. So Myung, how did it go? How did it go? Did Sunggyu sing well? Was he nervous? Was he able to dance well? It was kind of funny when I saw it for the first time, haha. Did you see him after? Was he happy? He must have been so happy, I mean, he wanted this for a while.” Jongwan rambled his questions excitedly but stopped when he saw Myungsoo expression changing.

“Dad...” Myungsoo held his hand. “Hyung debut was very..., how do I say this... strange.” The boy tried to say carefully.

“How strange?” Jongwan asked puzzled.

“Hum... The songs were really nice... and I have never seen hyung so energetic before but.... something happened.” Myungsoo patted his dad hand trying to comfort him.

“What?” Jongwan insisted getting impatient.

“Somebody asked about rumors about him and Woohyun hyung. They asked if hyung was a bully and if Woohyun hyung was gay.”

“Oh lord.” Jisoo gasped while Jongwan gulped a lump that formed in his throat.

“This is what I was talking about when he wanted to become an Idol. Sooner or later people would find out about this kind of stuff.” Jongwan sighed sadly. “I won't even talk about the other kid. Gosh, this couldn't have been worse.” Jongwan rubbed his eyes, and, by the way, he had his shoulders dropped, one would think that this problem was his instead of Sunggyu.

Well, it could. Somebody could have screamed that Woohyun was in love with Sunggyu, but somehow people always took Woohyun actions as him being playful. “Hyung was not a bully. As far as I know, he didn't have problems with anyone else.” Myungsoo softly argued.

“He had with you.” Jongwan pointed dryly.

“Did he talk about you there?” Jisoo asked in concern, trying to keep their minds on the way Sunggyu felt at the moment and not in past problems.

“No. If you want my opinion Hyung handled the situation like a pro, he cleared the rumors the best he could and he didn't talk about any of our or my problems.“

“The problem is that I doubt he has ever told anybody that you two are stepbrothers, therefore nobody will ever see your problems as family problems and, even if so, it would attract attention to our family and it seems that the thing Sunggyu wants the most is to dissociates himself from us.”

“I don't think he wants to dissociate Jongwan, don't be overly dramatic. Just imagine if Sunggyu gets famous and have fangirls, they would be crowding Myungsoo to pass along presents, or imagine that they can scare Moonsoo somehow. And now Sungyeon has a baby, I doubt that she will like crazy girls running after her to ask about her brother. Being an Idol doesn't exactly works like being in a rock band, I know because Kim Jaejoong is my brother. Talking about this, we are visiting him tomorrow, and god, I am already having headaches with the fangirls that I'm sure I'll find.” Jisoo massaged her temples as she thought about her brother crazy fangirls.

“ I agree with omma, I think he is trying to protect us from the prying eyes of the media and you know that he also doesn't want to use the prestige you still have in the industry. He wants to succeed on his own.” Myungsoo added.

“But that... that worries me ok?” Jongwan got up and started to go back and forth in front of mother and son. “I know I was not the best father for him, and I often don't know how to properly explain my concerns... But the music industry was not the most beautiful thing in the world 30 years back, and... these idol things nowadays are not like when Jaejoong started too... I am just worried he will be eaten alive and … because he pushes us away he will be probably feeling all alone... and ...”

“Dad, Sunggyu hyung will not feel all alone. He has Woohyun hyung as a bandmate, and Woohyun likes him a lot, deep down they are best friends. Not only that, we just left a message of support on the internet, and since Sungyeol and Sungjong have some fame, we are expecting that they can influence people to look past the rumors and pay attention to their music.” Myungsoo explained, feeling a bit proud of the idea they came up to try to help the hyungs.

“I just... I just wanted that he could reach for me so I could comfort him... I miss him a lot.” Jongwan sighed as he sat heavily beside Jisoo again and she hugged him.

“Call him.” Jisoo suggested.

“He was instructed not to pick up the phone.” Myungsoo explained.

“It doesn't matter if he doesn't pick up the phone, try so he can see your sincerity at least.” Jisoo insisted and Jongwan sighed.

“It'll be a long night.” He said as he got up and ready to leave the room again. “Wish me luck.”

 


	70. Advises – The reason - Invitation - Hiatus, Gift and Lovebites - D-day I

 

 

The next day, after spending half of his day visiting his uncle, Myungsoo had an appointment with Dr. Kan. He called Sungyeol earlier and asked if he was ok and if everything between them was ok, to which Sungyeol asked dumbfounded what he had possibly have done to make him think otherwise.

When Myungsoo was going to point that Sungyeol practically ran away from his place the night before and ask why that happened, the model said he was really ok and changed the topic. That got Myungsoo unsettled. He just knew Sungyeol was lying through his teeth but decided to talk about that with his therapist before approaching the model about this subject again. So, before Myungsoo hangs up, he told Sungyeol that today he was going to take Moonsoo to have another talk with Dr. Kan, thing that made Sungyeol secretly happy that he didn't have to go, he was not in the mood for anything but to be at home today.

When Myungsoo started his appointment he talked about his brother debut, how Moonsoo and Sungyeol behaved around each other in the first time they spent time together after what had happened and asked advice about that. Then, he proceeded to tell her everything that happened between him and Sungyeol after the debut. Even if he had sort of talked with his mom about Sungyeol before, he wanted to seek a professional, and probably an unbiased opinion, of his therapist.

“I talked to my mom and told her everything, and she says Sungyeol is just uncomfortable because of what happened.”

“It makes sense.”

“And that I should just make him comfortable with my family again.” Myungsoo added.

“Hum... So you want to make your boyfriend and your family closer again?” She frowned.

“Yes, this would be ideal of course. I liked the way Sungyeol could easily charm my parents into funny conversations. And Moonsoo.... they don't need to loooooove each other, we are over a decade older than him anyway, but I wanted them to be able to talk politely until this awkwardness is dissolved.” Myungsoo explained.

“So what do want to do to achieve that?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Well, mom suggested we have a dinner in his honor  because the graduating ceremony is next Monday.”

“Ok.”

“So?” Myungsoo asked expectantly.

“So what? What do you expect me to tell you?” She asked raising a brow. Again.

“I don't know, you're the therapist here. Do you think it will work? Do you think this is the right approach?” This time he was a bit more impatient.

“Do you want my honest opinion?” She asked with a serious voice and looked at him over her glasses. Myungsoo hated when she did that, he knew it was what announced that he was going to listen to something he probably wouldn't like.

“That's why I came.”

“I don't think that will be a good thing to do.” She stated simply.

“Why?" Myungsoo seemed at loss for words.

“You do realize that you are in an impasse right? You want them to get close and for that you want them to spend time together, but on the other hand, you are forgetting that Sungyeol has a problem, which none of you wanted to talk about yet, with his own family. Aside from him being uncomfortable, which is something anyone would do in this situation, it is like you're rubbing in his face your family.”

“But I am not.” Myungsoo said a bit scandalized, he would never.

“But he might think that you are. How many times did I tell you to put yourself in his place?”

Myungsoo looked down at the ground biting his lips as he was scolded. “You're right. I feel like I am the worst boyfriend ever...” He hid his face in his hands. “Why he even loves me?”

“Hey, don't start this all over again. You are coming here so I can help you grow as a person and I think you stopped before doing a big mistake.” She consoled him with a more soft tone.

“Then what do I do?” He looked up and at her with a lost expression.

“First of all, his graduation, I don't think I have to say this but just to be sure... you have to be there to support him since he probably won't have his family there. Second, invite him beforehand for dinner and if he doesn't like the idea don't push it. Sungyeol has to want this too. He has to see that your family wants him naturally visiting your place again, and not just invite him out of obligation because he's dating you. And third, remember that we are getting near Christmas, and Christmas is a day in the year that we spend with our loved ones so if he isn't up for accepting an invitation to spend with you and your family, you might have to choose whom you want to spend with, just remember that Sungyeol will probably be alone.”

“Oh shit. I forgot all about Christmas, I don't even know if my family has plans, I didn't even buy a gift yet. Oh gosh.” He rubbed his hands on his face in frustration.

“Then go home, figure out how things will be and just make an invitation. Don't take at heart things he might say. You don't have any idea what is going through his heart and mind, you just have to make sure he knows whatever happens you will be there to help him.” She advised and Myungsoo brain started to process the best way to do all of that.

______________________________________________________

 **“Hoya, can't you just go forward and kick his ass? It takes too long with my arrows.”** Dongwoo whined.

 **“Do you think this is easy? He beats me back every time I get near and I don't know about you, but I love my virtual life, I can only take three hits from this dragon. Sungjong** come **heal me.”** Hoya demanded.

 **“There is so much I can do with the amount of mana that I have, you know? You have to stick close to each other so I can cure you all at the same time.”** Sungjong said annoyed.

“Hey, I finally got mana enough to Petrify him. Just keep him busy and protect me until my turn comes!” Sungyeol demanded.

 **“Do you think it will work Yeollie?”** Dongwoo asked a bit unsure.

“Trust me, it will, but it won't last long so Hoya hyung has to attack him and Sungjong has to cure us all. But try to poison him with an arrow hyung.”

 **“You know it's hard. The chances are low...”** Dongwoo didn't seem to think that was a good idea.

“Yeollie!” Myungsoo spoke as soon as he closed the door and started to take his shoes off. When his appointment with Dr. Kan ended, he decided to go to their apartment so he could try to talk to Sungyeol about whatever he was feeling at the moment and the way he behaved the night before, and at least get over that as fast as he could.

“Yes?” Sungyeol answered back, not moving his eyes from the game on the computer, but as soon as he realized that the boys could hear him perfectly fine he winced, the boys though didn't lose time with the teasing/curiosity.

 **“Yeollie?”** Hoya asked in an amused tone.

 **“Hey, wait, was that Myungie?”** Dongwoo asked and the three others heard a strange noise in their ears. **“Was that a** dying rat **?”** The oldest continued.

 **“A cockroach came flying through the window and scared me ok? But now it is dead, move on.”** Sungjong lied, he may have squealed in an unmanly way with the way he heard Myungsoo calling Sungyeol. **“Anyway, what is Myungsoo hyung doing in your place hyung?”**

 **“Does he have a key? Ooooh, just wait for Woohyun to hear about this.”** Hoya teased, more amused by the minute. **"Should I pick my phone and send him a message?"**

“Yeollie, why you...” Myungsoo came close to Sungyeol and was about to ask about his behavior last night, but the model quickly placed a finger over own his lips, signaling his boyfriend to shut up and then proceeded to talk.

“Yes guys, it's Myungsoo. No, he doesn't have a key, he was already here and the nickname was a failed attempt of aegyo. It's my turn and …. Yes! I got him petrified!” Sungyeol cheered, for a moment forgetting about his explanation. “He was baking here.” The model sputtered the first lie he thought about, in his defense, it worked with Woohyun before. “Attack him again!”

 **“Does Myungsoo hyung even bakes?”** Sungjong asked in an amused tone and Sungyeol took the advantage that the youngest was speaking to mouth Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungjong names to Myungsoo, that winced as well as soon as his brain pieced the puzzles together.

 **“Put him on the** speaker. **”** Dongwoo demanded and Sungyeol took off his headset.

“Hi, guys!” Myungsoo tried to quickly follow Sungyeol along on his lies. “I was trying to bake some cookies to cheer the hyungs... I am not sure if they came out good.” He said in a dejected tone but was kind of massaging the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress. “Sungyeol, why don't you try?”

“I am having an important game now, we are almost finishing this dragon.” Sungyeol said but right after he finished he mouthed 'insist' to his boyfriend.

“Come on Sungyeol, try it.” Myungsoo insisted as he finally sat beside his boyfriend on the couch.

“No Myungsoo!” Sungyeol faked an annoyed tone.

“If you don't try it, I will press random keys on your keyboard.” Myungsoo faked threatening him as he rested his head on Sungyeol shoulder and the other caressed his hair a bit.

“Wait a minute...” Sungyeol protested but pressed random keys on the keyboard that made him skip his turn without doing anything. “Look at what you did!” He complained loudly as he heard a triple 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' from his friends although he wanted to burst into a laugh with the younger, that seemed to find Sungyeol expressions funny too.

 **“NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! See, he hit me now! I'm fucking dead!”** Hoya yelled. **“YAH! KIM MYUNGSOO!”**

“Hahaha.” Myungsoo couldn't help but laugh and Sungyeol was quick to continue with the act since that was a perfect time for him to finish the skype conversation and give Myungsoo his undivided attention.

“You're dead Kim Myungsoo!” He threatened then directed his words to the three other friends. "I'll avenge our deaths guys. Let's play again some other time and actually get over with this dragon. Bye.” He quickly hit the end call and then disconnected his laptop and looked at Myungsoo in the eyes. After two seconds they started to laugh madly. “You'll have the worst cookies in the world.” Sungyeol said as he regained his breath.

“You're criticizing my 'baking skills'?” The younger made air quotes. “We have to talk about this with Dr. Kan, a good boyfriend wouldn't say that.” Myungsoo said playfully, hitting him softly, which made Sungyeol laugh a bit more. When the laughter finally died down Myungsoo decided to start with the invitation and from there he would ask Sungyeol about yesterday. “Yeollie... I was thinking... Your graduation is in two days, and of course, I will be there for you, but I wanted to know if you'll want to do something specific after.”

Sungyeol, let his body fall on top of his boyfriend lazily. “I was thinking about to invite you guys for dinner but I just heard that Hoya family is going to come from Busan especially for his graduation.” Sungyeol answered but his voice seemed so small and kind of sad, he was obviously jealous over that.

“So you're thinking about doing something together with Hoya hyung?” Myungsoo asked not sure what to do at the moment if Sungyeol would want to do some joint celebration with Hoya he would be a little bit disappointed.

“No, I don't feel like doing anything with him, although he invited both of us...” Sungyeol answered tiredly and promptly got up to go to the kitchen and Myungsoo followed him there. “Just imagine how it will be, Hoya hyung struggling with pampering, Sungjong trying not to tease him and Dongwoo hyung probably trying to impress Hoya hyungs parents although they aren't dating. I rather not go.”

“Hum...” Myungsoo thought about what his boyfriend said, now he was sure that the reason why Sungyeol was behaving strangely was that of his family. He was probably too focused on graduating before to show how much that had affected him.

“So how did things go today with Moonsoo?” The model tried to change subjects as he looked for a piece of watermelon in his fridge.

“We are progressing...” Myungsoo answered absently minded then sighed as Sungyeol turned to look at his eyes as if expecting him to elaborate. “You know I am done taking shit from people and now my family is included on this list too. Moonsoo doesn't know how to deal with that yet but he surprised Dr. Kan by how well he understood our relationship, though I don't really know if the things he said to her were his real thoughts on the matter.”

“Why would you think that?” Sungyeol raised his brow.

“Do you really think Dr. Kan is my first therapist?” Sungyeol tilted his head to the side in confusion and his boyfriend smirked and proceed to explain. “I visited some therapists before, I just made them think there was nothing wrong and I was just a quiet and reserved boy, which I still am, but back then there a lot of other things going on that nobody knew. He is smart so he might be doing the same.”

“This is so weird.” Sungyeol concluded after a bite on his watermelon. “But it's somehow nice to know.”

“Yeol...” Myungsoo grabbed the model hands and intertwined their fingers then looked at him. Sungyeol looked at their hands before slowly looking at his boyfriend's eyes “… I know something is not ok with you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Sungyeol, let Myungsoo hands go. “What are you talking about?” He said after another bite of his watermelon and sat at the kitchen table.

“Yeol, really, I want to understand you. Even though you say we are fine, I did something wrong last night, right?” Myungsoo asked softly.

“You didn't, it is not your fault Sweetie. Really, we are fine.” Sungyeol assured but looked down at the table and made himself bite the watermelon again even if he kind of lost his appetite.

“Maybe we are as a couple, but you aren't individually.” Myungsoo said and finally sat down beside his boyfriend, placing a comforting hand on his knee. “Remember I said I would be strong for the both of us if you need me to? Tell me.”

Sungyeol finally placed the half eaten watermelon on the table. “It's nothing.” He mumbled but when he side glanced his boyfriend he knew the younger was looking at him with an expression that said he didn't believe. “I just... everything with Moonsoo was my fault and... you looked so destroyed on that week that we didn't see each other... Your parents surely hate me now... It is best if I don't go to your house anymore... I only came yesterday because you tricked me into it.” He finally admitted.

“But they don't hate you and you are making me happy, so despite everything that happened, they still like you. It is not like you can't go there or sleep there, we just have to behave. I was sort of afraid of Dad, because he doesn't look like it, but he can get so angry; but he said that now he is more comfortable with a relationship between you and me and, as long as I don't end up in the hospital, he is fine.”

“You're lying.” Sungyeol couldn't trust that.

“I am serious. Look, I know you're uncomfortable or ashamed, I am too...” Sungyeol was about to say that Myungsoo didn't seem ashamed at all last night when he invited him for a sleepover, but the younger just continued. “I really am, though I am angrier at them for pretending and using my health to guilty trip Moonsoo, I can't be hang up on that, it isn't good for my health or anybody. To get past this we have to take the first step right? I have been trying for the past weeks and, although it was not the most pleasurable thing, Moonsoo also accepted to be in your presence again. You have to take the first step too.”

Sungyeol sighed, he knew that Myungsoo was right, but whenever he thought that he screwed up his family and almost screwed up Myungsoo family too he just couldn't take being in the presence of the younger parents. “I know, you're right.” Sungyeol sighed.

“They want to have dinner with you on Monday, to celebrate your graduation. They want to be there for you.”

Sungyeol instantly folded his arms over the table and hid his face there. He tried not to think about that but the truth was that his family wouldn't be in his graduation with or without the fight, well maybe Daeyeol would if he rebelled a bit, but now there was no way that this would happen, and that hurt. Not only that, he was uncomfortable with Myungsoo parents, so having they celebrate his graduation with him was something weird.

“What happened?” Myungsoo placed his head on the table to look at him and caressed the other hair. “You don't want to?” He asked softly.

“I am confused. If it was a few weeks ago I would be touched by this invitation, but since I can't face them without becoming a tomato I don't think it is a good idea.” He spoke loud enough for the younger to hear and then turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He bit his lips and looked at his boyfriend as if apologizing with his eyes for a few seconds before speaking again. “Sorry Sweetie, I know you want us to get along, and I do want too, but I am not ready.”

Myungsoo brought his face closer and gave him a soft peck then rested his head where it was before. “It is ok. We have all the time in the world to take things slow.” Myungsoo said with an understanding smile on his face. “But please tell me everything ok? I want to keep my promise to be there for you in everything. I love you and I want you to be as happy as you make me feel.”

“Can you sleep here today?” Sungyeol asked with a small voice and big eyes, and he rarely looked, but he sounded so vulnerable right now.

“Anything for you.” Myungsoo smiled and this time picked his nose. He knew Sungyeol didn't like cuddling, and he was sure Sungyeol would be prideful to ask, so Myungsoo would just give him without being asked to because feeling Myungsoo entire body around him was something that Sungyeol would need tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Myungsoo promised, he attended Sungyeol and Hoya graduation ceremony. Those things were kind of boring and someone from Sungyeol class made a speech that, if it was any other day, it would probably make him sleep. But today, although he couldn't tell anyone, he had his heart beating fast, feeling proud of Sungyeol achievements. Well, Sungyeol was definitely not the best of his major, but being able to graduate with grades above average when he worked so hard and missed so many classes was an accomplishment.

As Sungyeol said before, Hoya family came to watch the ceremony and Dongwoo were practically shaking as he was finally introduced to Hoya's parents for the first time. Sungjong, as predicted was taking photos and collecting blackmail material to use later and basically having a lot of fun with the two hyungs embarrassment.

While talking with their friends and Hoya family, they discovered everyone's plans for Christmas. Sungjong would be going back to Busan for as long as he could, he said he would be in the city but not necessarily would spend all the time with his family. Hoya couldn't avoid spending Christmas with his family since last year he spent with Dongwoo's. They didn't know when but after Hojun said Dongwoo was the one responsible for scoring a job for Hoya, his parents invited the gray-haired boy to spend Christmas in Busan as well, which left him beaming though he wasn't sure how to break the news to his own family.

Hoya's parents even invited Myungsoo and Sungyeol but Myungsoo politely refused, his family usually spent the entire day together and this year would be no different. Sungyeol refused too although he didn't have plans yet, he didn't want to be the third wheel of Dongwoo and Hoya, maybe they would finally hit it off there.

After taking a couple of pictures, their parted ways and Myungsoo took Sungyeol to eat at a fancy restaurant since Sungyeol refused to celebrate with his boyfriend family. Later, when they finally got into their apartment and laid their heads on their bed after a long and tiring day, Myungsoo hugged his boyfriend and started a conversation.

“Are you going to Japan?” He asked.

Sungyeol chuckled bemusedly. “Where did that come from? Do you want me to go away?”

“No, I was just thinking... You didn't say anything about your Christmas plans yet so I thought maybe you would be spending your Christmas with your grandma.” The younger explained.

Sungyeol suddenly got quiet and started to caress the younger hair as he thought what to answer. “My grandma has a boyfriend, you know? She usually travels to Taiwan with him on Christmas... and the last thing I want to do is to spend the Christmas alone in Japan again. It...” He hesitated. “...it makes me remember last year...”

“I am sorry, I...” Myungsoo heart was squeezed and he was ready to apologize for the umpteenth time about that.

“You don't have to be, it's just it wouldn't be good for me right now.” Sungyeol admitted and Myungsoo turned and rested his weight on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend.

“OK..” He sighed deeply. “Listen...” He was going to continue but was promptly shushed by Sungyeol fingers on his lips.

“Don't feel obliged to spend Christmas with me because of this, hm? I don't want to make you choose and, with that, piss your parents somehow. I already screwed up enough with your family.”

“Yeollie...” Myungsoo caressed his boyfriend's hair. “They want to get close to you again... they even invited you to spend Christmas with us.” Myungsoo said and for a brief moment, Sungyeol froze as his brain processed that.

He sighed then turned his head to the side to not look at his boyfriend's eyes. “I don't know if this is a good idea. Everyone will be together and your siblings will be there too and...”

“Hey don't be afraid.” Myungsoo poked his belly playfully. “With the exception of last year that we went to Jeju, we usually spend all day together and have lunch and dinner together. If you want to, you can come to socialize a bit and then I go back with you later so we can spend the rest of the night together with a celebration of our own.”

“I don't know...” Sungyeol still couldn't be convinced.

“Let's do this: when the day comes I will come to pick you up, if you still don't want to go I will come back with food later and our own celebration will still be up ok?” He suggested and looked at Sungyeol with big round eyes. “Just promise me you will think about it, it is going to be our first Christmas together and I also want to spend it with you.”

After looking into those deep sharp eyes Sungyeol couldn't say no. “I'll think about it. “

________________________________________________

A few days later Sungyeol was busy with work, he traveled to Hong Kong for a photo shoot and Myungsoo was missing him deeply already, despite the short time he would be away. They decided to meet the day Sungyeol finally landed in Korea, but that didn't happen. Instead of going to meet his boyfriend, Sungyeol went directly to his company for the longest meeting he ever attended.

When the sun was almost going down Myungsoo was already worried about Sungyeol. Even when he had meetings in his company, it usually was to brief him about his schedule or negotiate something, and even that didn't take the whole day, so, at some point, he couldn't contain himself and sent Sungyeol a message.

**Skinshipsoo: Is everything ok? I m starting to get worried.**

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **: Going home now, see you later? Check my Instagram.**

Myungsoo found Sungyeol message weird but decided to do what he was told, only to have one of the biggest shocks of his life. On Sungyeol Instagram had a picture he took on the day of his graduation and then a picture of him looking fancy in a suit and then several pictures of what it seemed to be a handwritten letter.

_“Hello, this is Lee Sungyeol._

_Aside from the link I left to a supporting message for my friends, I know it's been a while since I don't update my accounts with what is going on in my life. Maybe you all heard, but I finally graduated college, and maybe you already know this, but for those that don't, I can say proudly that I majored in Law.”_

_“From what I know, no major is easy to go through but it's especially hard when you also work and have to miss many classes because of it. Although I am grateful I work as a model, I am regretful that I couldn't pay more attention to my studies.”_

_“But now that I finished college, what will happen to me? I have a BAR exam to take in a few months, and because I missed a lot of classes, I feel like I am not up to par with the other candidates. I am sorry to release such news to people who have been interested in me for almost eight years, but I will go on a hiatus so I can focus on my studies.”_

_“I hope you all can be understanding about that and can cheer me on. And once I achieve this personal goal, I will come back to show you an improved image of myself. Thank you for supporting me until now.”_

He couldn't believe what he read. Sungyeol was going to take a break from his modeling career. Myungsoo didn't know if he had to be happy, maybe Sungyeol would gradually stop being recognized on the streets and they could at least visit some discreet gay places, or if he had to be sad, as a fanboy of Sungyeol he had almost every magazine which the model appeared (aside those Japanese ones). He settled for being happy, that would mean that Sungyeol at least would have more time for him, right?

When Myungsoo arrived at the apartment that night, he found Sungyeol sitting on their bed and with a bunch of papers and a sort of desperate expression on his face.

“Sungyeol?” He called softly. “Is it true what you said on Instagram?”

Sungyeol quickly looked at his boyfriend and opened a big gummy smile. “Sweetie! You came! I missed you so much.” He made grabbing hands, motioning for the younger to give him a hug. Myungsoo didn't move from his spot, Sungyeol never done that before and he didn't know how to react.

“Not coming? Sheesh.” The model complained. “Whatever man, don't complain later.” He said moving his attention back to his papers and making a frustrated expression.

“You didn't answer me.”

“It's true. I am taking some time out.” He said matter of factually then he looked back to Myungsoo. “Are you angry/mad/disappointed/sad about that? I'm sorry I didn't give you heads up on this but ...”

Myungsoo crawled to sit beside his lover on the bed. “I was, I am a huge fan of your works”. He said and Sungyeol looked down with a sigh before Myungsoo spoke again only to finish with a smirk. “But then I got happy, everyone will stop looking at your pictures and I'll still have the real deal, that I can kiss and touch, only for me.”

“You got me worried for a second.” Sungyeol poked him. “You can be so sly.” He smiled and Myungsoo got close and pecked him then Sungyeol turned his head back to his papers. “This is so hard...” He mumbled.

“What are you even doing?” Myungsoo looked to the papers that Sungyeol was holding and tried to figure it out what he was doing.

“Now that I don't have to work, I thought I had to come up with a studying schedule so I could study effectively for my BAR...” He sighed. “While you were solving things with Moonsoo I tried studying, but I don't think I had the mood for it and seriously... There's a limit for my organization skills... I don't know how to do this.”

“Do you want me to help you with that? You know I tutored some kids, I can help you organize things and set weekly goals.”

“Would you do that for me?” Sungyeol looked at him with expectant eyes.

“Sure.” Myungsoo smiled and caressed the older hair.

“Thanks, Sweetie. What would I do without you?” Sungyeol was the one leaning for a peck now. “I want to start as soon as I can, tomorrow if possible. I want to be focused so I can revise things and pass the BAR at first try.” Sungyeol explained excitedly as he gave up those papers in his hands and placed them on his bedside table so he could relax on the bed with his boyfriend.

Myungsoo frowned as he watched Sungyeol got comfortable on the bed. “What... about us?”

“You can make my schedule and reserve some hours for us to meet weekly.” Sungyeol answered and Myungsoo did an expression that clearly showed he was disappointed, after all, he thought that a pause on Sungyeol modeling schedule would mean more time for them and not him crazily studying. It wasn't like he thought Sungyeol BAR wasn't important, but he was afraid that Sungyeol could be using this, not only to distract himself from his problems with his own family but to avoid to patch things up.

Noticing Myungsoo expression changing Sungyeol was quick to plead. “I know I am restricting our time together again, but this time is for a bigger cause. I just really need to be focused so I can pass the BAR ok? I need you to be understanding for some time.”

“I understand that but...” Myungsoo let his weight fall on the bed ungracefully.

“Please, Sweetie.” Sungyeol asked with round eyes and something that seemed a hint of aegyo in his voice.

“Fine.” Myungsoo finally gave in. “But you're definitely not getting rid of me in the meantime ok? I want attention too.”

“You will have... even if our time is reduced I will give you so much quality time that you won't complain.” Sungyeol said as he turned to give Myungsoo face some kisses.

“Hm? Quality?” Myungsoo said starting to smile. “Tell me more about that.”

“Should I show you instead?” Sungyeol tone became low and his eyes were twinkling dangerously.

Myungsoo licked his lips sensually and crossed his arms around Sungyeol neck. “This better be good, you know better than to make me pissed.”

“Of course, your blonde highness only deserves the best.” Sungyeol said playfully as he slyly placed his hand under Myungsoo shirt and caressed his belly slowly.

Myungsoo chuckled lowly, Sungyeol fingers left a pleasant tingly sensation on his skin. “You'd have to do better than that...”

Myungsoo was interrupted by a passionate kiss that he didn't lose time answering. He gripped Sungyeol hair with a hand and brought him closer to his body using his free hand. Sungyeol, on the other hand, gripped Myungsoo hips tightly and rolled his own hips for a nice friction between their crotches.

“Hmmph!” Myungsoo muffled a moan and short after Sungyeol stopped their kiss so they could catch a breath, although that didn't mean he would stop anything.

The model continued kissing the other jaw then quickly moved to give a long lick on the younger neck. “You look so sexy under me.” Sungyeol breathed in his ear as one of his hands run down Myungsoo legs, the younger quickly parted them and turned a bit to the side so Sungyeol could have some access to his butt. “Already easing the access?” Sungyeol chuckled lowly on the other ear and Myungsoo felt a shiver run down his body. “Somebody must have missed me.” He teased.

“I did.” Myungsoo admitted in a moan, trying to lift Sungyeol shirt. “I don't like when you're away from me.”

Sungyeol finally took off his shirt and helped Myungsoo out of his own before pulling him down again. Sungyeol looked deeply into his eyes again before diving in for another passionate kiss while he fumbled with Myungsoo belt and zipper.

This time Myungsoo felt dazed when they parted for air, his breathing was already heavy with desire and Sungyeol teasing touches were not helping him get a grip. He licked his lips and whined as Sungyeol made love bites on his neck. He slowly went down to kiss Myungsoo chest as he played with both nipples at once, making Myungsoo whine in pleasure as he messed his boyfriend's hair or gripped his arms.

“You know...” Sungyeol suddenly said to give Myungsoo a break, he already felt the hardness of the younger against his body. “... sometimes distance only makes us eager when we meet, don't you think that?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo just looked at him with a puzzled look, he couldn't even remember if they talked about something that could possibly be related to what Sungyeol was saying.

Sungyeol though only looked at him with a sly look and snuck his tongue out to lick him from his chest till the band of his underwear. Myungsoo groaned, enjoying the sensation, he could barely mumble a question. “What... talking... about?”

“This.” Sungyeol suddenly pushed Myungsoo pants and underwear down in one go and engulfed his dick.

“OMG!” Myungsoo gasped, his eyes becoming big before closing down to enjoy the wet feeling, Sungyeol was definitely celebrating his freedom today.

______________________________________________________________

Myungsoo came back home walking quite funny the next day. He felt embarrassed, he usually hid well, but not this time. It was not like Sungyeol had him without any preparation, but their sex session was longer than normal, and Sungyeol practically killed him from so much pleasure. Who would have thought Sungyeol would be like that? Well, he couldn't complain, in fact, he liked that too much.

He was eating a late lunch in the kitchen since there was nobody home when he came, and these kinds of thoughts were running freely on his head as he blushed hard. He was so out of it, thinking about his intimate moments with his boyfriend, that he didn't hear the front door open and a huffing Moonsoo enter followed by his parents.

“That is the dullest gift ever. Don't put my name on it, hyung will hate it.” Moonsoo said as he made way for the kitchen.

“It is not.” Jongwan argued.

“Jongwan, why are you arguing with him? Moonsoo is a kid, he obviously views things differently from you.” Jisoo complained as she entered the kitchen too and spotted Myungsoo, with a weird smile on his face and not noticing his surroundings.

“Hyung, you're home.” Moonsoo cheered when he spotted his brother and only then Myungsoo got out of his reverie. The maknae got close, leaving a bunch of bags on the table and going for a hug, but before he could actually do that, he noticed something strange on his brother's neck. “Hyung, did someone hit you?”

“No, why?” He asked puzzled.

“Your neck is purple.” The maknae pointed and suddenly all eyes on the kitchen were on the oldest son.

He promptly placed both hands on his neck to hide whatever Moonsoo was seeing, Sungyeol probably marked him too much. Myungsoo felt his face heating, he was sure he was blushing madly and his parents looked at him in a teasing manner.

“Look who has love bites...” Jisoo teased and ruffled his hair, then started to fumble around the kitchen to make some tea.

“Love what?” Moonsoo asked puzzled. “Sungyeol hyung did this?”

“Bites, love bites, and probably, unless Myungsoo cheated on him.” Jongwan wriggled his brows as he sat in front of Myungsoo. “But don't worry, he probably enjoyed.”

“Well, I...” Myungsoo was about to explain but Moonsoo hand instantly was up in the air to stop him.

“I don't wanna know.” The maknae said resolute, he wasn't in the best mood either.

“What's with you, hm? Why you look so mad?” Myungsoo asked the maknae, glad that he didn't have to explain anything to him.

“Myungsoo, please don't make them bicker again.” Jisoo asked with a frustrated sigh and Myungsoo looked at her in puzzlement.

“Nothing, Moonsoo is just being a brat.” Jongwan answered and this time Myungsoo looked puzzled at him.

Moonsoo sighed dramatically and started complaining about his father. “I am not being a brat, I am just saying that Sunggyu hyung won't like his gift. Hyung, I know what I am talking about, ok? Dad is just ignoring my advice because I am a kid.” Moonsoo pointed to his father.

“He will.” Jongwan disagreed. “He will love my gift and then we will get closer because of that.” He seemed to be positive about that.

“So all this bickering is because of Sunggyu hyung?” Myungsoo raised a brow. “What have you bought him?”

“He bought him a doll. A doll is useless. Hyung will hate it, I am sure of it. It's like receiving socks.”

“A doll dad, really?” Myungsoo made a face. “Should I remember you your kid gender?”

“Not a doll. It was a set of realistic figures of the Avengers that I asked to be sent to his dorm so he can decorate his room.” Jongwan said proudly and Myungsoo just squinted his eyes at him. “Sunggyu is Moonsoo age at heart, he will surely like it.” The old man explained.

“You do know that if he hears you talking about him this way he will hate you, right?” Jisoo asked.

“But he really is, just pay attention to the things that he likes: cookies, ice-cream, superheroes stuff, animation movies and deep down he only wants attention and approval.” Jongwan counted on his fingers.

“OK... so who's on the set?” Myungsoo asked warily, he had to agree that his dad had a point on that.

“Ironman, Captain America, Thor, and Hulk.”

“Dad, hyung likes Loki and Black Widow the best. It is not just useless, you bought the wrong characters.” Moonsoo was almost falling on the ground in frustration.

“Is Loki an Avenger?” Jongwan blinked confused, he clearly didn't follow the superhero stuff Sunggyu liked.

“No, he is actually a villain, but hyung indeed likes him the best. He thinks they have a lot in common.” Myungsoo agreed with Moonsoo. “Now that I am blonde, would that make me Thor?” Myungsoo mused although his last sentence was ignored by the others on the kitchen.

“See!” Moonsoo pointed a triumphant finger at his father. “I told you!”

“Then I have to exchange my gift, gosh, maybe they don't have Loki in the store anymore. I have to go back.” Jongwan suddenly lifted from his spot and ran desperately out of the kitchen to go back to the store he just came from.

“Wait, I will help you choose a better gift!” Moonsoo ran after him leaving Myungsoo alone with Jisoo in the kitchen.

“Thank god they left, they were bickering for an hour already, I was almost having a headache.” She said tiredly as she placed a cup full of tea on the table and sat where her husband was before.

“So you guys went out shopping?” Myungsoo asked as he finished his late lunch.

“Yes, Jongwan wanted to go shopping for Sunggyu gift with you, but since you were at Sungyeol's, we figured you would probably take your time to come back, and convinced him to go shopping before everything evaporated from the stores.” She explained.

“Sorry about that, but he didn't tell me anything beforehand so... yeah.”

“And who would go shopping with his father when he could be having fun with their boyfriend right?” She smiled in a teasing way. “You have never come back with love bites before.... this is a first... did he wanted to make a statement or something?”

Myungsoo blushed hard again. “We just missed each other... he was in Hong Kong these days.”

“Ahn..now I get it.” She giggled. “Your father was like that too when we spent some time without seeing each other.”

“Mom, don't put images in my head or I think I'll have to do another year of therapy.” Myungsoo scrunched up his face in disgust.

“Not Jongwan silly, your real dad.” She pinched his nose. “You have a lot of him in you, lately even more.” Myungsoo suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't remember his father for some reason and that left him like that whenever she spoke about him.

Noticing her son discomfort, Jisoo was quick to change the subject. “So you saw Sungyeol, did he say if he was going to come to spend Christmas with us?”

“Gosh, I totally forgot about asking him that.” Myungsoo winced.

“I can see why.” She teased.

“No, that too, but he asked me to make a schedule so he could start studying for his BAR. So this morning we spent talking so I could help him with a schedule that fits him.” Myungsoo explained.

“Oh, I see. But you did invite him, right?”

“I invited him a few days back, he said he would think about it.”

“Good.” She smiled hopefully. “I hope he comes, we all bought gifts for him, even Moonsoo.” Myungsoo looked surprised at her. “I know right? But he said he wanted to make a surprise, so don't tell Moonsoo I told you.” She winked.

“Mom, thank you for trying to overcome what happened. If he comes, I think he will appreciate that you thought about him.” Myungsoo gave her a grateful smile.

“Well, I do appreciate him taking care of you. You became another person since he came back and I am really proud that you are changing for the better. If this is Sungyeol doing then I should do more than to buy him a gift.” She smiled widely.

“What did you buy?” He asked curiously and got up to look at the bags Moonsoo left at the table earlier, but Jisoo was quick and pulled them to her. 

“No, you're not looking. If you want to know, you have to bring Sungyeol.”

“But he may not come, and there is a possibility that he doesn't like the gift. Isn't better if I just take a look and tell you if he will like the gift?” Myungsoo tried to convince his mother but she wouldn't bend.

“No, bring Sungyeol.” She said and he pouted.

____________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol and Myungsoo didn't see each other for the next few days, although they sent messages to each other before sleeping, and used that time for different purposes. Sungyeol started to study for his BAR, trying his best not to distract himself and Myungsoo spent time with Moonsoo, usually checking out Infinite V performances and interviews, although both lovers may have left home to prepare a surprise for each other.

Sungyeol thought a lot about going to spend the Christmas with Myungsoo family. He really did. And at first he thought it was going to be only Myungsoo, his parents and his brothers, since the sister would spent the Christmas with her husband family, but no, that wasn't what Myungsoo parents had in mind. Spending Christmas with family for them meant all family, including cousins, aunties, uncles and grandparents.

Myungsoo said his family was very accepting, but if he didn't feel comfortable showing their relationship he could introduce him as a friend, which made him kind of glad Myungsoo offered that. On the other side he was even more nervous, if he went he was going to be introduced to a lot of people he didn't know and he was going to be really awkward with whom he knew. He was in a dilemma, although he didn't want to feel a fish out of water between Myungsoo family he also didn't want to spend his Christmas alone like last year. 

When Christmas finally arrived he figured it didn't matter what his answer was, Myungsoo would still come to see him before getting together with his family, so he would announce his decision then.

Myungsoo arrived at the apartment with some time in advance, because he thought Sungyeol would need some coaxing for a positive answer, only to find out that Sungyeol was in a middle of a bath. He knocked on the door lightly.

“Yeollie?” He waited for an answer but only heard the water stop running and a few seconds later Sungyeol shouting.

“Sweetie, I forgot my towel, can you bring it to me?” Myungsoo promptly did what he was told and brought the towel which he passed to Sungyeol when the model opened the door just enough for him to pass a hand. “Thank you, can you wait for me in our bedroom?”

Myungsoo just sighed and did what he was told, letting his body fall on the bed and his eyes look at the things Sungyeol set on the wall a few months back, which made him remember that soon their relationship would reach six months. He spent some time quietly giggling at that and the next time he noticed, Sungyeol was coming into the room and gasping loudly.

“You dyed your hair black.” He said surprised and Myungsoo looked back at him mirroring his boyfriend shocked face.

“You... brown...red? What color is really that?” Well, Myungsoo didn't know what color was really that but Sungyeol was sooooooooo good looking right now, if the model would ever step his foot on Seoul U campus again he would have to fight girls over the model.

Sungyeol smirked. “You liked.” Myungsoo nodded vehemently as Sungyeol came close and only now the boy on the bed noticed his lover was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He gulped and Sungyeol climbed on his lap.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo asked nervously.

“What it seems that I am doing?” Sungyeol asked with a smirk and a roll of his hips. “You should show me how much you enjoyed my new look.”

“Sungyeol, no.” Myungsoo shook his head desperately and grabbed Sungyeol legs to try to keep him in place. He didn't come for this, he had to be at his grandma house before lunch. They didn't have time for that.

“Sure you don't want to?” Sungyeol asked with a bemused brow up.

“I always want to, you look really, really, really, really, really good... and hot... and good..." He emphasized. “But... this time I can't.” Myungsoo bit his lip, obviously having an internal fight between going to attend his family celebration or flipping tables and doing Sungyeol right here.

“You're no fun.” Sungyeol said with a soft shove on his boyfriend's chest and climbing down his lap to go to the closet. “But I kind of guessed that. I was just playing with you.” He said wearing boxers and then throwing his towel on a chair.

Myungsoo let it out a breath he didn't know he was holding and decided to change subjects to calm down his hormones. “So, have you thought about today?”

“Yes, I did. I thought my brain would melt if I thought more about it.” Sungyeol answered as he dressed tight white jeans.

“Isn't this mine Sungyeol?” Myungsoo asked bemusedly and Sungyeol looked down and just shrugged.

“If you let your stuff here I'll cut all the tags and use it.” Sungyeol answered as he pulled a simple white V-neck.

“So what is your answer? Are you coming with me?” Myungsoo asked expectantly.

“Isn't the answer obvious? I am dressing up.” Sungyeol blurted a bit nervously but he finally decided he preferred to go and suffer through awkwardness than be alone. He then picked up two blazers and turned to look at Myungsoo. “Black or blue?”

“Hey, It's just a family gathering, you don't need to dress up so much.”

Sungyeol sighed and placed the two blazers back in his closet only to grab a gray cardigan and dress up. “If I am under dressed you'll not be seeing some parts of my body so soon Kim Myungsoo.” He threatened.

“That won't happen.” Myungsoo smiled and finally sat up in their bed. “Ready to go?”

Sungyeol just snorted and moved back to the bathroom to finish his beauty routine while Myungsoo just sighed and waited for him, this time in the living room with the TV turned on.

When Sungyeol was finally ready, he appeared in the living room with his hair completely styled, light makeup on his face, eye liner and a couple of bags on his hands. “Let's go.”

“About ti...” Myungsoo lost his words when he looked at Sungyeol. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he decided that no sound was coming out.

“What? Not coming?” Sungyeol asked as he put his shoes on.

“Ye-yes.” Myungsoo stuttered and got close to put his shoes.

“Hey, pull yourself together...” Sungyeol playfully nudged him then spoke a bit shy. “I accepted to go so you have to help me socialize with your family, ok? They have to like me.”

“Yes, but don't worry about that, they will.” Myungsoo assured and gave his boyfriend a look up and down again. “How did I even scored you?”

“It's a wonder.” Sungyeol said playfully and Myungsoo shoved him lightly.

“Yah!” Myungsoo complained and Sungyeol was already chuckling and opening the door but found someone standing in front of his door with a hand about to hit the doorbell.

Sungyeol eyes darted up to look at the man face only to be surprised out of his mind. “Daeyeol?” Sungyeol gasped shocked and Myungsoo poked his head from behind him to take a look at the new arrived boy.

“Hyung!” Daeyeol cheered and hugged his brother for dear life. “Hey, Myungsoo hyung.” He added but didn't really let go of Sungyeol.

“Hey.” Myungsoo greeted as confused as Sungyeol was, he thought that Sungyeol mother was watching Daeyeol every step and they wouldn't be able to hear from him so soon.

Sungyeol hugged him back but turned his head to look at Myungsoo in confusion. He was happy to see his brother again, but that could mean trouble, not only that, he had a place to be with Myungsoo and the time was ticking, how he was going to handle this?

“Wha-wha-what are you doing here?” He asked when Daeyeol finally pulled away.

“Were you leaving hyung?” Daeyeol asked but was ignored by his brother.

“Weren't you supposed to be with your mom or grandma this time of the year?” The elder Yeol asked puzzled.

Daeyeol smiled sheepishly. “I know, I was in Japan actually, I just came back and I'll go to Yongin in a bit but I had to stop by to guide the way.”

“Guide the way?” The oldest Lee asked confusedly.

“Of course, after all, I am not alone.” Daeyeol said with a smile and took a step to the side only for the two lovers spot an old but still very pretty and elegant woman.

“ _Hello, Ryou.”_ She said in Japanese.  
  



	71. D-Day II - Japanese - Invitation II - Surprise II - Here we go again

 

 

Sungyeol gasped again, his eyes became big and he started to open and close his mouth like a fish.

“ _Won't you invite me in?”_  She asked and Sungyeol immediately started to take steps behind. He tripped in his own feet out of nervousness and Myungsoo had to help him to be steady again.

She walked past him, as Daeyeol went inside too and closed the door behind himself, leaving a baggage near the door and then joined her in the living room.

“ _You're improving Sungyeol. This is a nice apartment you put together. It's even clean.”_  She complimented him impressed as she looked around then walked to look at the pictures Sungyeol had on the wall with Daeyeol on her toll.

“ _Thank you.”_  Sungyeol bowed. Deep.

“Sungyeol, who is she?” Myungsoo whispered in confusion.

“My grandma.” Sungyeol blurted and Myungsoo eyes went as big as Sungyeol's and he didn't know how to react to that, his head had many questions swimming in it.

Daeyeol said he would explain Sungyeol fight with their mother to her, so did she knew the real reason why they fought? Should he behave as a lover? Should he behave as a friend? Should he leave and let them talk alone? Should he stay and support Sungyeol? Why she came today from all days? Would she go with Daeyeol to Yongin or would she stay in Seoul? And more importantly, would she reject Sungyeol too or not?

The two analyzed the pictures one by one. There was one of Sungyeol and his father with the biggest smile ever on his face, one of him and Daeyeol doing matching weird faces that they took when Daeyeol visited with a sexuality problem, one of him and his grandma holding fans in front of half their faces and.... one empty space.

“ _What was here?”_ The woman asked Daeyeol.

“ _Hum... If I remember correctly it was a picture of him and mom.”_  He explained in Japanese and turned to speak to Sungyeol in Korean. “Hyung, you took mom picture down?” Daeyeol turned to ask him and Sungyeol regained the presence of mind to snort.

“ _There is no point in keeping a picture of someone that is not my family in my wall.”_ If Sungyeol words were like acid it would be probably corroding something right now.

Daeyeol shifted in place as he felt the atmosphere becoming tense and their grandma turned to look at Sungyeol then at him. “ _Can I have some tea?”_ She asked with a look that said she wanted to be alone with the oldest grandson.

“ _Of course, let me....”_ Sungyeol was about to offer some since he was theoretically the owner of the apartment but was cut off by Daeyeol that understood the message his grandma sent him better than his older brother.

“ _No, I got this.”_  Daeyeol moved, grabbing the younger lover wrists, that was just confused looking from one family member to the other and understanding nothing from their conversation, and dragging him towards the kitchen.

“ _Now that we are alone... Why don't you start telling me what the hell is this fight with your mother about?”_ She was direct to the point and Sungyeol tensed, feeling at the same time a shiver run down his spine.

__________________________________________________

“Hyung, do you have chamomile tea? Or maybe cinnamon? Or... I don't know, any kind of tea? She is not picky.” Daeyeol asked to distract Myungsoo as he started to open cabinets doors and drawers to search for the said item.

“Daeyeol, can you tell me what is happening?” Myungsoo placed his hands on the younger shoulders and turned him around.

“Hyung, don't get too close. I may fall for you.” Myungsoo wanted to take that as an inappropriate joke but the other seemed serious so he stepped back. “I may have explained the fight.” He confessed.

“Omg, you told her everything?” Myungsoo gasped in fear.

“No, I didn't, she didn't let me.” Daeyeol was quick to deny.

“What exactly did you tell her then?” Myungsoo squinted his sharp eyes towards the younger Yeol.

“I told her things very generically, I didn't mention that hyung said he loved a man, you, but I told her it was a huge fight and I had to tell her about the pan because she wouldn't believe the fight was serious enough to fuck their relationship once and for all and then suddenly she was so serious... and gosh, I don't remember her ever being this way before.”Daeyeol ranted frustrated.

“How am I supposed to behave?” Myungsoo brought his hands to his temples in a mental breakdown. “Really, argh, what do I do?”

“I don't know hyung, I can't read her and I don't have any idea of what she thinks about the matter. She is not a bad person, please win her heart before telling her. Do things in the right way this time.”

“This doesn't depend on me Daeyeol.” Myungsoo said looking dispirited but this didn't take long since his phone rang and he pointed to where he kept his tea (since Sungyeol liked coffee better) for Daeyeol to proceed with the tea-making before he took the call. “Hello.”

“ **Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung!”** He heard Moonsoo voice but then heard some fumbling and his mother voice was heard right after. “ **Aigo, this kid is growing difficult by the minute, why he can't be like you?”**  She complained before finally addressing him. **“Myungsoo, are you on your way? Is Sungyeol coming too?”**

“No, we aren't, we...”Myungsoo answered a bit hopeless.

“ **Why?”** She made a sad tone. **“Is he feeling shy? He shouldn't be like that, one day we had your age, we know how these things work... You know what? Let me talk to him.”**

“This is not a good moment, something happened. I don't even know how to react yet so I don't know if Sungyeol will be able to come... if he is not ok, I don't even know if I'll go.”Myungsoo voice showed a bit of worry now.

“ **Why?”** She asked confused. **“What happened?”**

“His grandma came over. They are talking alone in the living room and I don't know what to do.”

“ **Oh god. Does she knows?”**

“I'm not sure. He surely didn't tell her. But that was before, maybe he is telling her right now, I don't know.”

“ **It doesn't matter what she says, be polite and try to be yourself. He knows her the best so follow his lead, but if she knows, liking or not, don't exaggerate on the PDA.”** Jisoo advised.

“Omma, she is Japanese. How can I do all of that if I don't understand a thing they say?”

“ **Shit.”**  She said and there was a voice of Moonsoo near her, shocked out of his mind. “ **Mom, you cursed.”**  He accused. “ **Stop hearing my conversation with your brother and go play with your cousins Moonsoo!”**  She then addressed him again. **“Sorry I can't help you more with advise.”**

“It's ok.” He finally sighed. “I'll send a message saying if are going or not but don't wait for me.”

“ **Ok. Good luck, Myung, Fighting!”**

“Who's that?” Daeyeol asked bringing a cup out of the microwave and already placing a tea sachet on it. “Were you supposed to be elsewhere?”

“My mom. Yeah, we invited Sungyeol to spend Christmas with us. If he is comfortable enough it will be a perfect time to introduce him as my boyfriend to the rest of my family. But now that your grandma came... I don't know how Sungyeol mood will be...” He explained then looked a bit defeated to Daeyeol. “Can't she just like me?”

“Bow.”

“What?”

“Bow, hyung, bow, show her respect and good manners, she is kind of strict at the beginning but she can be very nice too. If she get's over the fact that Sungyeol hyung likes men she will try to test you, because after Haeun noona... and if she likes you... you'll have a really strong ally.” The younger instructed and Myungsoo decided to ignore that bitch name.

“But you heard me right? I don't speak Japanese, how will I even be able to communicate?” Myungsoo asked insecurely and Daeyeol put the cup in his hand.

“Actions weight more than words. Go serve her tea. And bow.”

“Ok.” Myungsoo breathed in deeply, put a smile on his face and went out of the kitchen.

____________________________________________

“ _Just a fight.”_  Sungyeol said after some minutes in silence, avoiding her strong gaze

She walked in front of him with a mad expression. “ _Don't make me slap your face Ryou, I didn't put my feet in Korea after sixteen years to hear you say it was just a fight. Why she disowned you?”_

“ _She didn't disown me. I was the one not wanting to be related to someone like her.”_ Sungyeol explained in a low growl.

“ _This doesn't answer my question.”_ She hit his forehead just strong enough to make her point across.

“ _Grandma you won't understand.”_ Sungyeol whined cradling his abused forehead.

“ _Try me.”_  She demanded.

“ _I don't want to lose you too.”_ Sungyeol admitted pitifully. _“Just... just get used to me and Daichi not going together to Japan anymore."_  He said as he used his brother Japanese name.

“ _Why would you think that? And why Daichi has to go alone?”_ Sungyeol grandma tone changed and became softer.

“ _Because I said some things to her that she didn't like, we cut ties and she doesn't let me talk to Daichi anymore.”_

“ _You are always saying things she doesn't like and the last time you fought so hard, you wanted to move and I had to interfere so you could do what you wanted.”_ She snorted then went back her soft tone.  _“What could you have possibly said that was so out of the usual that she doesn't let you talk to _Daichi_ anymore?”_

“ _I know and I am very thankful for that, but grandma, let's not talk about this. When Daeyeol enters college I will help him with everything he might need.”_ He insisted and she sighed.

“ _Ryou, as a mother my only interest is my child well being, but I don't have one anymore. Your father wouldn't like whatever is happening, so I have to take care of you and your brother in his place. Let me help you.”_ She insisted.

“ _I don't think you can help me this time Grandma. I don't even know if you'll want to.”_

She snorted again. “ _Nonsense. You know that fighting your mother is something I'm very used to, it's even funny how easy to irritate she is. Come on, tell me.”_

“ _Haven_ _'t _Daichi_ told you already?” _ Sungyeol asked hesitantly.

“ _He did. He told me that she threw a pan over your head and that's why I am here. How dare she? Isn't her happy that her lack of attention killed my son? Does she want to hurt you too? What about confining Daeyeol and not letting you two talk? He was very stressed when he came to Japan. I need to know what happened, and you are going to tell me, it doesn't matter how long I have to wait, I will get an answer from you.”_

“ _Let it goo~. I don't want to tell you this. It's private.”_ He whined but he felt more and more that he wouldn't be able to escape his grandma inquisition.

“ _Well, it shouldn't be for me. I have the right to see my two grandsons happy and I will not let your mother craziness affect the way you interact with the rest of your family.”_

Sungyeol bit his lip thinking deeply, his grandmother really seemed like she wanted to help him, and if somebody was able to fight with his mother and be able to put something in her head, it was her. He wanted to tell her. He really wanted to, but he was scared, she was an old Japanese lady and he didn't know if her upbringing and background would allow her to have a more favorable opinion.

But then Myungsoo entered the living room with a cup of tea in his hands and a big smile on his face and Sungyeol wanted someone to recognize Myungsoo for the sweet being he was, he just needed people to give him a chance to show that he could be an amazing... everything.

Myungsoo approached Sungyeol grandmother and smiled widely at her, bowed deep and offered the cup of tea. “ _Oh, thank you, dear, who are you?”_  The unsuspecting woman, asked with an appreciative smile and grabbed the cup. She was waiting for an answer from Myungsoo but since he didn't understand her, he just kept smiling and looking desperately for Sungyeol or Daeyeol to translate things for him.  _“Sungyeol, who is this cutie that doesn't speak Japanese?”_ She directed her words at her grandson when she didn't receive an answer.

 _“_ _His name is Myungsoo. He is a friend I met in college, we have a few friends in common.”_ Sungyeol answered somewhat tense but she didn't seem to register that as she was sort of enchanted with Myungsoo aura and manners.

 _"I like his dimply smile."_ She praised the younger happily and was almost bringing the cup to her lips when Sungyeol blurted the reason for the fight.

“ _I told her I love a boy.”_

Myungsoo watched the cup fall on the ground and break as if it was in slow motion, and, by her paling face, he just guessed Sungyeol just told her that they were dating. He bit his lips in distress and just squatted to pick the pieces of the cup.

“Sungyeol, she knows right? You just told her right?” He asked nervously, trying his best to clean.

“Leave it there, you're going to hurt yourself.” Sungyeol pulled him up. “Just go wash your hands, we can clean this later.”

“ _Grandma are you ok?”_ Daeyeol ran for her side and asked warily.  _“Do you want to sit?_ ”

“No, I...” Myungsoo was about to say that this time he was prepared to face things and that he would be supporting Sungyeol in everything but was interrupted by the old lady.

“ _You what?”_  She asked, finally regaining a bit of her composure, ignoring Daeyeol and looking into her oldest grandson eyes.

“ _I love a boy.”_ Sungyeol said firmly as he turned his attention back to her. “ _And I am very, very, very happy since I discovered that.”_

“ _Oh God, I knew your mother would raise you two wrongly. I should have insisted if I had taken you two to Japan none of this would be happening.”_ The old woman started to pace back and forth clearly distressed.

Daeyeol just looked at his brother in desperation. 'We are doomed!' He mouthed.

“ _With the way your mom is, something like that was bound to happen.”_ She added angrily and Sungyeol hands clutched into fists, he was ready to fight her but she kept going. “ _How did that even happen?”_ She turned to look at her grandson with a fire in her eyes he had never seen before.

Sungyeol was almost fuming by now and Myungsoo was super worried, he was ready to stop the model from saying something he might regret, but when Sungyeol opened his mouth, she asked something that changed everything. “ _How could she want to hurt you over that?”_ The old lady seemed to not understand how a mother could do that to her own children and the fact Sungyeol had a relationship with a boy was very trivial matter.

Both Lee brothers blinked confused and Myungsoo looked at everyone faces, desperately trying to comprehend what was going on. _“_ Yeol,what is happening?”

“Just wait till I understand, then I will explain to you.” Sungyeol said with a careful tone then addressed his grandmother. “ _Can you say your opinion on the matter clearly so I can understand?”_

“ _It is not like Japan is the most open country for this kind of thing either but I know this is something beyond me... I can't change anything about you, you always have been a bit stubborn. You are the way you are, you always have been this way, and I imagine loving a boy to be the same and I can't change that.”_

“ _Yeah..”_ Sungyeol said clearly put out by that statement.

“ _Ryou... if this boy you say you love likes you back and makes you happy then I'll be happy too.”_ She said.

If Lee brothers jaws could fall anymore they would be on the ground now. They guessed that because their grandmother was old, she was going to be even more homophobic than their mother, and while they didn't believe something like a flying pan would happen again, they clearly didn't think that she would be so accepting either.

“ _You just need to talk to me more so I can understand you better ok? Don't ever hide things from me again.”_ She cooed as she came close and hugged him, which he awkwardly returned while looking to the others and mouthing a 'What the actual fuck? _'_ while tears welled up in his eyes and he felt his heart doing somersaults in his rib cage.

“Can somebody tell me what is happening?” Myungsoo tried to ask again, worried about Sungyeol.

“She just accepted his sexuality. OMG, I have a chance.” Daeyeol explained flabbergasted.

“Really?” Myungsoo was taken aback, a happy smile appearing on his lips while the old lady pulled away and snapped her head to look at Daeyeol inquiringly.

“ _Daichi, d_ _id you say something?”_ She asked and he quickly shook his head and she squinted her eyes at him.  _“Do you want to tell me something?”_ He shook his head again more vehemently. She decided to let it go then turned to Sungyeol again.  _“Don't worry about a thing Ryou, I will try to knock some sense into you mom head. This is one of the reasons why I came.”_

 _“Thank you, grandma, this is so important to me... I just... I just can't put what I am feeling into words...”_ He said with tears finally rolling down his cheeks, blurring his eyeliner when she tried to wipe them.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo wanted to hug him, kiss him, twirl him around and scream for everybody that Sungyeol finally got support from someone whom he loved and that he deserved that.

“ _I think we should take some time to talk more about this later, we don't have much privacy with your friend here even if he doesn't understand what we are saying.”_ She said sweetly as she looked at Myungsoo then at him.  _“Then, as the cool grandma that I am will try to listen and learn._ ” She said and Sungyeol smiled at her and nodded slowly.  _“But before that... _Daichi_ has to leave in a bit so...”_  She looked worriedly at her younger grandson and his eyes almost popped from his sockets as he remembered he had to catch a train.

“Fuuuuuuuuck I need a ride, I will lose my train!” Daeyeol screamed. “Please hyung, take me to the station.” He sent puppy eyes to Myungsoo. “Please!”

“Can you drop them there Myung?” Sungyeol wiped his face properly although he still had black underneath his eyes.

“Yes sure.” Myungsoo agreed awkwardly, maybe Sungyeol would want a moment with his grandma now and wouldn't want to come with him anymore, so this was going to be a perfect opportunity for him to go meet up with his family without having Sungyeol awkwardly kicking him out. “But we should go now, not only Daeyeol will miss his train, I am getting late too.”

“Yeah right.  _Grandma, let's go, my friend will give us a ride._ ”

“ _Really?_ ” The old woman opened a smile and then bowed slightly to thank Myungsoo that got embarrassed an elder was bowing to him and quickly bowed back, lower, to her. “ _Thank you._ ” She said and that was the first thing he understood her saying until now.

___________________________________________________

“Hyung, you're being so stereotypical now..” Daeyeol shoot his brother a disapproving look as he saw Sungyeol fixing his eyes with some BB cream he found in Myungsoo's glove compartment.

“Fuck off, Monkey.” He hissed.

“ _Whatever you two are saying, better stop now before I get pissed.”_  Their grandma scolded from the backseat and the two Lees pouted and instantly got quiet. Myungsoo didn't understand what their grandmother said but Sungyeol had his arms crossed over his chest, and a pout on his lips like a scolded five-year-old, and that was cute and amusing for him.

He stopped his black car in front of the station and watched as Sungyeol and his family went out of the car, Daeyeol was handling his bag and listening to his grandma advice when Sungyeol placed his head inside the window to talk to him.

"Sorry, I wasn't predicting she would come." He gave his boyfriend an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. At least she accepted you, right? And now you are going to spend your Christmas with part of your own family, so I should be happy for you." Myungsoo said with a resigned smile and Sungyeol sighed.

"I know, but... I thought I would be able to apologize once and for all to your parents today. See the bag?" Sungyeol bit his lips shyly and pointed down to the bag he had left on the car floor. "I even bought gifts for them." He finished in a way that was very cute in Myungsoo eyes.

Aigoo, Myungsoo wanted to kiss him and squeeze him right there, he felt so happy, everyone was ready for new beginnings, even Moonsoo, it was a pity Sungyeol would be with his own family now. He was about to heave out a tired sigh when an idea appeared in his head.

“Sungyeol, do you still want to go? You can bring her.” He offered with excited eyes, chanting please, please, please in his head.

“ _Ryou, Daichi is about to go, come to talk to him.”_ They heard the old lady call.

 _“Wait a minute."_ Sungyeol shouted at her before turning to his boyfriend again. “I don't know. She doesn't speak Korean.” Sungyeol suddenly hesitated.

“Come on, ask her if she wants to go. My father speaks Japanese, my uncle too, and I think my mom will be delighted.”

“ _Ryoooooooooooooou!”_ She called him more urgently.

“But Myungsoo, this is too short notice.”

“Nonsense. You go talk to Daeyeol, I'll call my mom just to be sure there won't be a problem.”

“Ok. Thank you Sweetie.” Sungyeol said with an thankful smile and Myungsoo smiled brightly, his eyes almost disappearing in happiness.

_____________________________________________________

“Omma?” He asked in a voice too bright for someone that seemed very depressed half an hour ago.

 **“** **Myungsoo? Did something hap....”** His mother asked warily but Myungsoo couldn't wait for her to finish her sentence and cut her off excitedly.

“Can Sungyeol bring his Grandma?” He asked directly to the point.

**"Well... I don't know... Is everything ok with them?"**

"Yes, Yes." He assured. "She supports him. I don't think she knows he is dating me yet, but she was supportive of him. Mom, Sungyeol cried in joy."

 **"That's good news then."** Her tone changed to a cheerful one.

"So can we bring her or not? I really want to spend Christmas with him but I don't think it's fair to make Sungyeol separate from his grandma, so I thought why not? And Dad still speaks Japanese right? And then uncle will be there too right? He is on a break right?"

 **"Omg, stop rambling."** She laughed hard then got serious. " **Unfortunately**   **Jae will only come after dinner, you know that he bumped with Yunho on that army festival and he said he is not in the mood to answer questions, so he will sleep all day and have dinner with his other family before coming.”**

"Oh." Myungsoo deflated a bit, he wanted to introduce Sungyeol to his uncle too, but he totally forgot how moody his uncle could be.

Then his mother screamed.  **“Jongwan is your Japanese still good?”**  “ _ **Yes, why?** ”_ Myungsoo heard his father faintly answer.  **“We have at least one translator here, you can bring her.”**  She assured with an excited tone.

"Omg, I can't believe this, it's like the planets are aligning." He went back to his cheerful tone then he remembered that if he wanted to keep things going smoothly he better tell her some instructions. "Omma can you not talk about what happened with Moonsoo? And because Sungyeol grandma will be there I won't be able to introduce him as my boyfriend anymore, so can you not mention our relationship too?"

**"Of course I wouldn't talk about what happened with Moonsoo, but are you sure you want to keep your boyfriend from the rest?"**

"Please! I need things to go well. I need her to like us all so when Sungyeol finally tells her that he is dating me she gets happy. Even if I'm not telling people we are dating, I still want to impress her and I want Sungyeol to cause a good impression too, so please!"

 **"Anything for you.** " She concluded with a fond tone.

"Thank you, it means a lot." He then looked out the window at his right and saw Sungyeol and his grandma arriving in the distance. "We will not take that long to arrive."

 **"Then let me go, since Sungyeol decided to come I'll have to take some pictures of Jae down, or else, if discovery we had them up, he will bitch about later and I have to have a talk with Moonsoo so he'll behave too. Aigoo... Goodbye Penguin, come soon, but not so soon."** She said in distress before she hung up on him.

He was still giggling when Sungyeol opened the door for his grandma and once the old lady god comfortable he sat at the front as well.

"Have you talked to your parents?" He asked.

"Yes, they are fine. Have you invited her?"

"Yes, wait a minute." He placed his seat belt on then turned his body to talk to his grandma as Myungsoo speed up. _"Grandma, he said they are fine. Do you want to go or should we do something else?"_

 _"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to your friend family. I don't even know if they know how to speak Japanese."_ She asked hesitantly and Sungyeol sighed.

"She is hesitating. She is afraid to be a burden and that nobody would know how to speak to her."

Myungsoo smiled dimply at that. "That won't happen Yeol, my father speaks Japanese, she will hit it off with him and he can translate for mom, I don't think she has to worry about the rest, they are friendly. We will be honored to have you two."

After Sungyeol translated and his grandma agreed to follow the two young boys, the model gave her a happy and relieved smiled, which made the old woman briefly confused, but she decided to only smile back and observe them.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo could barely contain their pleased smiles, both thinking that this was how things should be, both of their families meeting and getting along. Although he had to please Myungsoo endless female cousins, aunties and his parents; he knew Myungsoo would be on the same grounds as him, the only difference was that he had to focus on only one person. But all of that was cut short when Sungyeol grandma decided to make small talk.

 _"So you are dating after two years."_  She wondered aloud and Sungyeol shifted uncomfortably on the passenger seat.

_"No. I love him for two years but we only date for about five months."_

_"How is he like?"_ She asked curiously.

 _"He is..."_ Sungyeoleyes unconsciously drifted to Myungsoo with a fond look. " _Amazing, very caring and really, really sweet."_

Myungsoo just listened to their conversation, and although he really couldn't comprehend what they were talking about when Sungyeol tone got soft he knew they were probably discussing the model love life. He only hoped that Sungyeol would play his cards right to make her like him even though she didn't know he was Sungyeol boyfriend.

 _"You seem really in love."_  She chuckled.

 _"Well, I am."_  He admitted with a faint blush and his grandma could feel in his aura that whatever he had with the other boy was good and made her grandson happy after a year of struggles in her land.

 _"Can I meet him?"_ She asked.  _"I am not going to stay for long, a week at most, which I hope I won't spent all on your mom._   _Even if your lover is a boy I should make sure he will be a good match for you."_

 _"Well..."_  Sungyeol seemed really uncomfortable now. " _I don't think it'd be wise to introduce you two now. Maybe you should get more used to the idea that I like a boy first. Besides, I don't need this kind of concern. I can punch him if things go wrong this time.”_ He ended up with an annoying tone.

 _"If you say so."_ She clearly doubted that Sungyeol really thought that. _"But why did you look at your friend? Were you afraid of his reaction?"_ She then gasped with a quick look to Myungsoo through the rear-view mirror. " _Wait, he doesn't know?"_

Now Myungsoo wondered what could possibly have gone wrong with the two conversations. Maybe she pried too much, or maybe she wanted some information on him and Sungyeol didn't really want to give, but when she gasped and looked at him through the rear-view mirror he kept thinking what was happening, why she seemed that she would start judging him.

 _"Oh, no, no, it is nothing like that. He knows but he doesn't mind."_ Sungyeol assured, afraid that she would interpret Myungsoo wrongly, even though the only thing he did up til now was to serve tea, drive and make an invitation. " _My boyfriend can't spend with me so his family, although I don't know all of them, invited me to spend Christmas with them. They said it would be too depressing to be alone on Christmas."_

 _"Oh, It's a relief to hear that then."_  She said pleasantly surprised. " _He is such a nice friend."_ She smiled at Myungsoo this time.

 _"He is, he is."_  Sungyeol agreed, nodding vehemently.

"What is happening?" Myungsoo couldn't contain himself anymore and asked, that conversation was sending mixed signals to him, were they getting along or not?

"She asked me a couple things about you. Don't worry, I swear I only spoke good things."

"You better." Myungsoo said playfully then it registered him that Sungyeol didn't even introduce them properly yet. "Yeol, you haven't told me her name."

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot. Her name is Sakurazaki Nao. If you try to communicate with her don't forget the honorific ok?"

"Yes, sir." Myungsoo smiled as he made a turn, quickly approaching his own grandma house. "We are going to arrive any minute." He announced and Sungyeol pulled down the vanity mirror to check his appearance one last time. "Hey, why are you checking yourself out? You look good."

"I want to impress them."

"But Sungyeol..." He glanced a bit nervously at the other boy grandma at the back before continuing. "The plans changed, it can't be today anymore. Because of..." He motioned his head slightly to the back. "You'll be my friend today, right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to cause a good impression." Sungyeol argued back and... yeah, he had a point.

For the rest of the time, the old lady settled on observing the scenery while Sungyeol and Myungsoo, although tried to pretend that everything was alright, were both nervous. After a while, Myungsoo stopped the car in front of the gates of a big house.

“We arrived.” He announced. “It's better if I drop you two here, I probably have to drive a few more streets to park.”

“We can go with you, don't worry.” Sungyeol assured with what he thought to be a discreet smile, but he was unaware that his grandmother was observing everything he did and said, although he thought she wouldn't know the contents.

“Sungyeol, see all these cars?” He pointed to many cars parked on the street. “They are all from my family, this is why I wanted to arrive early. Just call my mom, you can enter without me.” He assured.

“As if I am going into the lion's den without you.” Sungyeol snorted, totally uncomfortable with that option.

“Then wait for me.” Myungsoo said and he really wanted to kiss Sungyeol lips reassuringly but his boyfriend grandmother was there and he didn't want to expose their secret already and make her uncomfortable.

Sungyeol went out of the car first, holding a bag with gifts - that he bought for Myungsoo family despite not being sure if he was going to spend Christmas with them before - helped his grandma out of the car and both of them looked at the big house through the gates as they waited for Myungsoo to come back.

“ _He lives here?”_ She asked curiously.

“ _No. He lives in a house too but smaller than this.”_  He said as he inspected the house in front of him. _“I slaved myself for money in Japan and I feel so poor right now.”_ Sungyeol said full of amazement. “ _I have to work so hard to keep up with this...'”_ Sungyeol mumbled grumpily a good few minutes later in what he thought it was a low voice.

She only looked at him and analyzed his behavior, Sungyeol seemed to be a bit too nervous for a friend and a little too much worried about the wealth of his friend. And why would he spend Christmas with a friend if he had a lover?

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo finally arrived, running with his hair all over the place after good five minutes, then he bowed deeply to Sungyeol grandmother, that slightly smiled pleased with Myungsoo manners. “Let's go inside.” He suggested opening the big gate then closed behind him once the other two got inside.

“Myungsoo... you call this not being rich?” Sungyeol asks when they started to move towards the front door of the house.

He chuckled. “No, I'm not. My uncle is very rich though, he bought this house for my grandparents. The rest of us are just normal people.” Myungsoo explained as Sungyeol translated to his grandmother until they finally stopped at the front door and Myungsoo took a big breath and turned to talk to Sungyeol. “Ready?”

“I don't know. But I don't want to overthink things, or else I'll be even more nervous." Sungyeol admitted.

"Don't be, they don't bite. Besides, you're a hot model, they will surely like you even if you stay quiet all the time. I am afraid I'll have to fight them over you later.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes at Myungsoo but both of them ended up chuckling.

“ _Weren't we late?”_ The old lady asked, looking from one to the other and finally making them remember she was still there.

“ _Yes, right._ She asked if we are really late.” He translated for Myungsoo.

“Oh, sorry.” Myungsoo bowed and showed an apologetic smile before he placed his hand on the handle, but Sungyeol stopped him and started to fix his boyfriend hair, unaware that the old lady had her eyes squinted to them. “There, now you look impeccable.”

“Thank you.” The younger said shyly and finally pressed the handle down and entered the house quietly, prompting taking their shoes off. They could hear the sound of a guitar coming from outside and some feminine voices coming probably from the kitchen and then there were some kids running around.

The first to notice them was a girl around five that came running towards Myungsoo and latched on his legs. “Oppa!” Myungsoo smiled widely and bent to pick her up in his arms and give her a kiss.

“Hi Minah, oppa missed you so much!” He gave another kiss to the girl that giggled. He then turned to talk to Sungyeol and his grandma. “This is Minah, she is my oldest cousin daughter.”

“ _What a cute girl.”_ The grandma got close to observe the girl on Myungsoo arms but she hid her face on the younger boy neck.

“She is shy.” He smiled apologetically as Sungyeol translated. “Where is your mom?” The girl just shrugged and smiled and Myungsoo guessed with a number of adults that would be here today he probably had to ask for a kid, a kid that probably knew the whereabouts of everyone. “What about Moonsoo oppa, did you see him anywhere?” The girl pointed to a door that leads outside. “They are probably outside, this guitar is probably dad too. Please get in and make yourselves at home.” He said leading the way to the garden to where Sungyeol followed nervously and his grandma walked like a confident woman that she was.

Once they got to the garden Sungyeol saw a few men reunited in a corner, kids running everywhere, three older people sitting together and a lot of women. Myungsoo looked around searching for his parents and soon got noticed by his mom.

“They are here! They are here!” Jisoo shouted excitedly and dragged her husband towards them so he could serve as a translator. Sungyeol bowed to them as soon as they got close but Jisoo pulled him up and hugged him then they bowed to Sungyeol grandmother in return. A perfect ninety degrees bow.

“ _Hello, I'm Kim Jongwan and this is Kim Jisoo, my wife. We are Myungsoo's parents.”_  He introduced themselves in his rusty Japanese while Jisoo smiled brightly at his side.

“Annyeong haseyo, Sakurazaki Nao inmida.” Sungyeol grandmother spoke in perfect Korean, surprising everybody and leaving her own grandson speechless.

_The fuck?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Oh my, you're so pretty, no wonder your son is this handsome.” Sungyeol grandma praised mom and son at the same time. “Thank you for inviting us, I am sorry Ryou and I are intruding and came empty handed.” She apologized with a small bow.

As Sungyeol grandma spoke Korean without much effort everyone else had different reactions. Myungsoo parents were a bit dumbfounded, they thought the lady didn't speak a word of their language; Myungsoo loosened his hold on the girl he had on his arms but was able to recompose himself enough to put her safely on the ground, although that didn't mean he was totally fine at all; and Sungyeol.... Sungyeol turned to his grandmother with a flabbergasted expression he ever made in his entire life and was also palling with the shock. He wanted to speak but at the same time, his brain was confused to which language he should use.

“Thank you.” Jisoo bowed one more time. “We didn't know Sakurazaki-san would come, but I'm glad you accepted our invitation, Sungyeol is Myungsoo closest friend and we owe him a lot for helping Myungsoo with a few... stuff, so of course we would be glad to have his, and yours, presence here.”

“You're quite polite too, I see you passed some good manners to your son. I like when Ryou has polite _friends_. Manners tells me a lot about people.” The old woman complimented one more time and Jisoo invited her to meet people, leaving the three men together in one place.

 _Friend_. The way the old lady spoke that word made Myungsoo have a shiver run down his spine.

“I thought she didn't speak a word of Korean?” Jongwan said confused.

“Well, I thought too.” Sungyeol mumbled very, very pale.

“Oi, Sungyeol, you seem a bit pale, are you ok? Do you want to sit somewhere?” Jongwan asked with concern.

“No, I'm fine. I'm fine.” Sungyeol dismissed him and Myungsoo spoke right after.

“But I'm not.” Both guys turned to him and rushed to his side, Myungsoo kept his eyes on his boyfriend and spoke with a trembling voice. “Sungyeol, I think she knows.”

Sungyeol gulped. “That's... a real possibility...”

“I thought everything was ok?” Jongwan raised a brow as he checked his son now to see if he was going to hyperventilate or something.

“It-it is... sort of...” Sungyeol stuttered. “I didn't tell her who I am dating. I thought it would be better if she got used to the idea first and then... and... and.. it kinda screwed with Myungsoo's intentions for today.”

“Sungyeol, I am fine with that, but now I am not really sure how to behave around her.” The younger confessed.

“Kids, I don't know if this advice will be any good but chill a bit. There is not much that can happen here. Being obvious about it or not it's your choice but she said she was fine with Sungyeol dating another boy right?” Jongwan advised with an encouraging pat on their shoulders. “Relax, today is Christmas.”

“Well... I guess we can try to be inconspicuous...” Sungyeol scratched his head and Myungsoo finally nodded agreeing.

“Jongwan hyung!!” Someone suddenly called him and Jongwan made an apologetic smile.

“The guys are calling me, probably because I had to stop playing. Anyway, you two are going to be fine, just go enjoy the party, and, Myungsoo, remember to not let your cousins bother Sungyeol too much ok?” At that moment Myungsoo and his father exchanged gazes and, after a short glance to where a bunch of his cousins were together looking at them and giggling, Myungsoo got some telepathic message and nodded.

“What was that?” Sungyeol asked as soon as Jongwan walked away.

“Nothing, let me introduce you to the rest of my family, you didn't meet even half of it on the twins birthday, they are kind of waiting for that.” Myungsoo motioned with his head the girls between 12 and 16 that were together giggling and looking at them and Sungyeol sighed dramatically. “Don't tell me you're afraid of them? They are kids.” Myungsoo teased.

“I am not afraid of them.” Sungyeol pushed Myungsoo forehead with a finger. “But they are giving me those eyes... I was supposed to please your family, not break all of your cousin's hearts.”

Myungsoo chuckled amusedly. “But they are not _all_ my cousins Yeol.” Sungyeol only looked at him with a confused face. “They are half of them, the noonas are over there.” Myungsoo pointed behind him before continuing. “And Yura and Yuri, that are closest to our age, didn't arrive yet.”

“Oh boy, today is gonna be a long day isn't?” Sungyeol sighed one more time.

Myungsoo chuckled once more. “Don't worry, you'll do just fine, if they are bothering you too much, you can always say you're taken. Besides, I am here, I will help you out with them.” With a soft slap on the model chest, Myungsoo turned around to go talk to his younger cousins and Sungyeol followed suit.

“Hi girls, this is my best friend Lee Sungyeol and Sungyeol, these are...” Myungsoo tried to introduce his boyfriend but was interrupted by his cousins screaming their lungs out.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! IT'S REALLY SUNGYEOL OPPA!” Great, that was everything that Sungyeol wanted right now: fangirls. That collective scream made the party stop and look at them for a bit, Sungyeol grandma included, and she observed them from afar.

They spent around forty minutes to be able to talk properly with them, calm them down and break the news that Sungyeol had a lover. Some girls cried silently at that, maybe Sungyeol was their first crush; but some of them were more interested in Sungyeol career and why he decided to stop modeling or asking about other models that they knew Sungyeol knew, mainly Sungjong, their fashion god, that Myungsoo insisted on not introducing to them.

They went around the garden as Myungsoo introduced Sungyeol to more aunties and cousins, and cousins sons/daughters. At some point, they joined the small group of men that were talking quietly to each other about economy and politics and Sungyeol was surprised to find Jongwan playing a background song on a guitar for them.

“Wowwww, I didn't know your dad played.”

“He plays, guitar and piano, he taught hyung and I.” Myungsoo said with a chuckle. “I can only play a bit of guitar though, hyung plays both.”

“Oh Sungyeol, there's a lot you don't know about me, do you think these hands were for surgery only?” Jongwan said mysteriously while the others laughed madly and asked Sungyeol questions. “Want to join me Myungsoo? We can do a duet.”

“No, thank you. Hyung will throw a tantrum.”

“So he is coming?” Jongwan perked up, taking advantage that Sungyeol was kind of distracted with the others.

“I invited him. I don't know if he'll come.” Myungsoo scratched his head awkwardly and Jongwan sighed a bit sadly.

“If your brother calls you I want to speak to him, ok?” Jongwan said quietly then noticed Sungyeol shifting to look at them, apparently someone made some remark that left him uncomfortable and asking for help with his eyes, which made Jongwan change his tone. “Oi, Sungyeol, have you tried my mom cookies yet?”

“No, we didn't even eat yet.” Sungyeol said sheepishly hearing a growl from his stomach.

“Myungsoo, how in this world you invite a friend over and don't feed him? Go take your friend to eat.” He playfully scolded his son. “And while you're at it, please find Moonsoo and feed him too.”

Myungsoo smiled thankfully for the cue that kind of gave him the opportunity to be alone with his boyfriend. “Yes dad, come on Sungyeol, let's get something to eat.” He motioned to Sungyeol to follow him which the model promptly did.

“Oh my god, you didn't tell me that your family was this … this...” Sungyeol said as soon as he walked away from the table where Jongwan was.

“Strange? Crazy?” Myungsoo guessed as they walked.

“No.” Sungyeol chuckled. “I didn't know you were so adored... everyone is kind of thanking me for making you open up.” Sungyeol poked the younger sides playfully when they stopped by the door of the house.

“Before I met you things were really different...” Myungsoo eyes were glistening with a mix of pain and sadness and, if Sungyeol searched well, he could still see the vestiges of Myungsoo original fear of abandonment there.

Even though they got way closer than they were when they started dating two years ago, Sungyeol was sure he didn't know Myungsoo fully. Despite being encouraged by their therapist to always talk about everything to make their relationship strong, with more trust, there were some topics that the both of them didn't like to talk about.

It was not always but Myungsoo sometimes told him a thing or two about his life before meeting him and, even if Sungyeol didn't know everything, he knew the younger was always lonely and craving for love before, but was too afraid to seek that outside of his family. Every time he thought about that, just like now, Sungyeol felt his heart squeeze and his eyes want to water.

Sungyeol blinked quickly to make that sensation disappear and did the only thing he could do to his boyfriend now. He took one step close, and, although he couldn't hug and kiss him freely right there, since they didn't announce their relationship yet, the model brushed his long fingers as discreetly as he could over Myungsoo's, and even if the gesture was small, it was enough to make the younger melt somehow.

“I'm glad you came.” The younger whispered, his eyes full of adoration and somehow a relief.

“I'm glad I came too. I know it's important for you that I overcome...” Sungyeol was whispering back but was cut by the younger.

“Not here... Into my life.” Myungsoo whispered with a shy smile in the corner of his lips.

“Hyung!” Hearing the voice of the young kid coming towards them, the moment was broken and Sungyeol quickly took a step back before everyone's chose to look at them.

“Oh, Moonsoo, where were you? I was wondering where have you possibly have gone.” Myungsoo turned to speak to the boy.

“I was hiding.” Moonsoo spoke with a voice that seemed a bit upset. “It's all Sohee fault.”

“Who's Sohee again?” Sungyeol asked a bit confused, he didn't remember who was who at this point.

“The one with pigtails.” Myungsoo quickly explained. “What did she do?” He asked the boy while chuckling and the younger crossed his small arms in anger.

“She is annoying me. Isn't enough that now I spend a lot of time at her house all year long? She wants to kiss me now.” Moonsoo huffed about his same age cousin and Myungsoo rose a brow.

“I will have a talk with auntie about that later, you two are too young for that.” The oldest assured and Sungyeol wanted to tease him. Two years later and Myungsoo's parent's efforts to make his boyfriend live his own life and here he was, still with a good hang of Parenting 101.

“Not later~, right now!” Moonsoo whined. “Can't you ask auntie to make her change schools, city or, I don't know, planet?”

“A talk will do Kim Moonsoo.”

“But hyung~...” The younger whined.

“Enough, today is Christmas and we are supposed to chill today so suck it up and tomorrow I promise I will personally solve your problem.” Myungsoo promised in a firm tone and the kid begrudgingly nodded.

“Hey, Moonsoo..” Sungyeol greeted since the boy was ignoring him up til now, he had to befriend the kid all over again right. “Have you eaten yet? Your brother and I were heading to grab some food, wanna come?”

Moonsoo answer was a growl of his own stomach and he giggled embarrassedly. “Come on kiddo, I'll make your plate.” Myungsoo pushed the boy towards the kitchen and Sungyeol came in toll right after them. The model tried to talk to Moonsoo again and unexpectedly he was not being ignored like he was when they went to Infinite V debut, but the strange thing for Sungyeol was, the kid seemed to be holding himself. At some point, he gave Myungsoo a puzzled look but his boyfriend just shrugged, he wasn't understanding the younger behavior either.

When they left the kitchen each one of them had full plates, chopsticks, and beverage in hands. They decided to go to the table where the grandparents were happily chatting with Jisoo. When they arrived the maknae promptly sat beside his mother to eat quietly while Myungsoo left his plate on the table to greet the elders.

“Hello grandma, grandpa. Miss Kim.” Myungsoo greeted with a kiss on the ladies and a hug on the fella.

“Myungsoo, dear, if you call Jongwan dad why don't you call me grandma too?” Miss Kim, Jongwan mother, complained.

“Because I get confused when you and my grandma are together, you're both Kim's.” He explained sheepishly with a smiled that showed his killer dimples and how the elders couldn't surrender to this cute site. Sungyeol would.... anytime.

“I was starting to become sad that you still hadn't spoken with us.” The real grandma complained this time.

“I was saving the best for last.” Myungsoo said charmingly, returning to Sungyeol side to sit at the table and now Sungyeol had an interest in knowing what the hell Myungsoo did to be the most loved member of his family.

“You better.” The grandma answered with a chuckle.

“Is this your friend Myungsoo?” The old male at the table asked.

“Yeah, this is Lee Sungyeol.” Myungsoo introduced and Sungyeol put a charming smile on his face and shook hands with his lover grandfather then moved to talk to the older ladies.

“Sakurazaki Ryou.” His grandma corrected and everyone looked confused between the two of them, apparently, the lady was talking all this time without saying the model name.

“That's my name too. I was born in Japan, therefore I have a Japanese name too. You should know by now that I am mixed.” Sungyeol explained with a smile. “Either way you want to call me is fine.”

“Ahnnn that's why hyung likes the same snack as me.” Moonsoo thought aloud grabbing the attention of the older people at the table.

“Oh, who's this cutie?” Sungyeol grandma finally noticed the kid and the boy pulled his chair closer to his mother.

“That's my youngest, he is kind of shy at first but he'll become a chatterbox in half an hour.” Jisoo replied ruffling the maknae hair. “Why don't you introduce yourself? Hm? Didn't your uncle taught you how to introduce yourself in Japanese?”

“Yes.” The said and, after giving a measuring look to Sungyeol grandmother, got up to bow ninety degrees and let it out some Japanese for her. “ _Hello, I'm Kim Moonsoo, please take care of me.”_

“Aigoo, so cute.” The old people cooed together, with the cheeks Moonsoo had who wouldn't coo at him?

“Hey... don't show off.” Myungsoo poked the kid side and the kid stuck his tongue out playfully at him.

“Now that everybody was introduced sit down so we can eat and have a chat.” Jisoo instructed. “Your grandparents were dying to meet Sungyeol, and since you took your time bringing him here, Sakurazaki-san was telling us some stories about him.” Jisoo explained what has been going on and Sungyeol turned his head slowly in apprehension.

“Wha-wha-what? Grandma, what were you telling them?” Sungyeol stuttered but sent a message of 'please don't embarrass me' to his own grandma. “Not to mention you kept the fact that you speak Korean perfectly fine from me all my life.” He said with an accusing undertone.

“Why would I speak Korean in my own country?” Sungyeol grandma deadpanned. “Besides, you would have forgotten your native language by now if I didn't insist on using Japanese.” She explained, not wanting to dwell much on this. “Oh, and don't worry Ryou, I was just telling stories about the time you lived in Japan.” She finished with a challenging smile and a daring brow up.

“Can you be more specific?” His eyes slightly twitched. He knew his grandma like the back of his hand, better yet, his prankster genes came from her, so he knew she would pull something like this out of her sleeve.

“Remember the day of the pink Kimono?” She said, struggling to hold a laugh and Sungyeol wanted to dig a hole until he arrived at another continent.

“Grandma, why do you have to do this to me?” Sungyeol grabbed his hair and started to pull, much to the amusement of the elders.

“Sungyeol, don't do this!” Myungsoo scolded and took Sungyeol hands off his hair, earning a suspicious look from the Japanese lady, although his grandparents didn't seem to mind that kind of gesture and Jongwan mother seemed rather oblivious.

“Aigoo, he is so amusing, so handsome too.” Myungsoo grandmother laughed at Sungyeol mental breakdown.

“I told you unnie, he looks best up close. I never thought I would be saying this, but my Ryou is the best combination of Japan and Korea. His pictures don't do him justice.” Sungyeol grandma said proudly, showing to the two lovers that she already got close enough with the others.

“Pink Kimono?” Moonsoo voiced Myungsoo question and both of them looked at Sungyeol with matching curious round eyes, asking to be let in on the story.

He sighed and covered his face, clearly embarrassed. “First of all, the Kimono wasn't completely pink, it was black and white too. But my hair was kind of longish at the time and we went to a festival, then…” Sungyeol continued telling the story, now from his point of view, which seemed to be even more amusing than his grandma's, Moonsoo was even laughing hard.


	72. Nothing Better - The letter II - Getting help III

 

 

A few minutes later the twins arrived and went to their table to greet them. Once they spotted Sungyeol they were happy to see him again, they thanked once more for the dance on their sixteenth birthday and the two boys and two girls engaged in a parallel conversation while the grandparents resumed their talking. Everything was going great until Myungsoo phone rang and he saw Sunggyu name on the screen.

“Sungyeol, do you mind being a few minutes alone? My brother is calling, I kinda have to pick it up.” Myungsoo asked biting his lips a bit apologetically.

“No, go ahead. I'll stay here talking to the twins, right girls?”

“Yes. Go, go.” Yuri shooed him off then and when he got up and left, she turned to talk to the model with a strange twinkle in her eyes. “So, Sungyeol oppa, are you still single?”

“Sorry Yuri-shi, I am taken. For a while now.” Sungyeol said with a chuckle.

“Oh, My GOOOOOSH, WHO? Is it a celebrity?” Yura asked curiously with gossip.

“No Yura shi, it isn't. Therefore I shouldn't go out exposing my lover identity, some people might be angry. You guys can keep this a secret right?” He pleaded.

The two looked at him and sighed. “Yeah, why not? We owe you for our birthday party dance anyway.” Yura shrugged.

“Besides, don't we keep secrets for everyone in this household?” Yuri added.

“Huh?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded but the girls decided not to dwell much into this now.

“Oppa, tell me something. You're really close to Myungsoo oppa, right?” Yuri asked with a twinkle in her eyes that said she was up to no good.

“I guess.” He said hesitantly.

“So... you know stuff right?” She added.

“What are you referring to?” Sungyeol rose a brow.

“Stuff as in secrets, oppa.” Yura clarified.

“I don't know.” Sungyeol started to become nervous.

“How you don't know?” The girls managed to say at the same time.

“Well, what might be a secret for you might not be a secret for me or our friends.” Sungyeol shrugged.

“You have a point, but still. You should know some stuff, so...” Yuri was about to insist but Sungyeol wouldn't let her.

“Girls, if you want to know something you should ask him yourselves, I won't betray him by telling his secrets. As his cousins, you should know how sensitive Myungsoo can be about friendships. I can't betray him like that.”

“But oppa, Myungsoo oppa, although he is cute and reliable and everything, he is one of the most closed up people from this family. We love him, we just want to be closer to him.” The girl finished with an upset pout.

“Yuri is right.” Yura sighed. “Maybe oppa was too influenced by Uncle J. The two only gossip to each other, this is not fair, we are related the same way to the both of them.”

Sungyeol chuckled. “Why are you two so jealous about that? My family is not big, but in a family as big as yours wouldn't you have people that are closer than others.”

“Again you have a point oppa, but Uncle J clearly shows a preference for him.” Yuri let it out another upset remark.

“Maybe because they were for a long time the only boys in this family. Maybe they decided to stick together to survive in this family ruled by women.” Yura mused.

“No, I think it's because they are both somehow adopted so they relate.” Yuri disagreed.

“There's that too, but Myungsoo oppa...”

“Wait, wait, wait. I am not understanding a thing.” Sungyeol stopped them. “So this guy Myungsoo calls Uncle J is not really his uncle?” His eyes became suspicious slits unwillingly.

“No. He was adopted into our family.”

“Why are you talking so freely about this with an outsider? Wouldn't he get mad?”

The girls stood in silence thinking for a minute before Yuri talked again. “This is common knowledge though, the whole Korea knows about his case.”

“Is he famous or something?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded and before the girls could say anything more, they were interrupted by Jongwan. Jaejoong loved his family but he wasn't keen on meeting their friends, he was often paranoid about people outside of his family after so many years of people getting crazy over him.

“Girls, your father is calling you.” The doctor said, trying to save the uncle secret. “Sungyeol you come here, we have something for you.” He added when he saw the girls pouting but not moving and Sungyeol got up to follow him.

The moment Myungsoo left the kitchen and scanned the room for the maknae, he quickly found him around his boyfriend and, when he got over to call Moonsoo, he was able to see what Sungyeol and Moonsoo were doing together in a corner.

“Hyung, this is for you.” Moonsoo handed him a bag as the model looked at him dumbfounded, clearly not expecting to receive something from the younger. “Since you like the same snacks as me, I figured it was going to be something you would like to receive and to forgive me for everything.” The younger explained shyly as the model took a peek inside the bag.

"There is nothing to forgive you Moonsoo, the fault was mine, but since everything passed, let's just work together to make your brother happy ok?" Sungyeol suggested with a touched smile then took something out of the bag he left in the corner earlier and handed to the kid. "Here, I bought something for you too."

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAh, this is so daebak! Hyung you understand me more than dad.” The maknae cheered with Sungyeol gift and immediately turned to complain his dad that was also watching the two interactions. “See dad, you have to give cool gifts like that.”

“I'm glad you liked it, kid, I have one too so maybe we should go to a park or something to race, what do you think?” Sungyeol offered.

That would be awesome. “Thank you hyung!” The maknae hugged Sungyeol and the model kind of breathed relieved that he seemed to finally make the boy not so awkward with him anymore.

“Moonsoo!” Myungsoo called his brother and the kid detached himself from the model to look at his brother. “Hyung wants to talk to you.” He announced and the kid quickly forgot about Sungyeol and ran to get the phone from Myungsoo hands before disappearing into the kitchen to be able to listen to his brother better.

Myungsoo was about to go over where Sungyeol was sitting when he noticed someone getting close to him and it was no other than the model grandmother. Sungyeol threw a worried look at him because Myungsoo seemed to be a bit nervous, but Jongwan whispered that they should get to know each other better and convinced him to go open a gift that he and his wife have brought for him.

“Myungsoo, can I have a little chat with you?” The Japanese lady asked with a smile on her face.

“Sakurazaki san!” Myungsoo bowed a bit, trying his best to look confident. “Are you enjoying the party, the food, and the company?”

The old lady smiled mysteriously. “Of course I am! How could I not when everything is so amusing?”

He blinked not sure if he understood what she meant but decided to put a smile on his face and continue talking. “I am so glad to hear that, my grandparents seemed to really like meeting Sakurazaki-san.”

“Oh, I enjoyed meeting them as well, and your mother... so polite. But this is not what is amusing to me. I am having more fun watching you and Ryou.” She said bluntly and now Myungsoo throat formed a lump. By now he knew that Sungyeol grandmother would support her grandson, but was he good enough for Sungyeol in her eyes? What if his family talked about his problems when he was not looking and she thought that he would drag Sungyeol down?

“Wha-wha-what about me and Sungyeol?” Myungsoo couldn't help but stutter, totally alarmed.

“It's you, isn't?” She asked although she already knew the answer.

“What-what is Sakurazaki-san talking about?” He stuttered but she just kept looking at him with inquiring eyes.

“Don't play dumb, I know it's you. You're the one Ryou is dating.” She accused and, one more time in this afternoon, Myungsoo was livid. “You don't need to be afraid of me. Just tell me the truth.”

“It's me.” Myungsoo confessed and avoided her gaze

“At first I only saw you as a really supporting friend, and, even if you two discussed a few things comfortably in Korean when you didn't know I could understand, it was not enough to be sure. But thinking back, you got nervous when he was nervous, you were happy when he was happy, you had a worried look most of the time, not to mention you have been trying to subtly impress me since I met you. And your eyes....”

Myungsoo bit his lips and looked at her with a mix of fear and apprehension; he felt somehow naked and exposed with Sungyeol grandma's words and was not sure to where this conversation was going.

“Your eyes are just intense, you know? And I've been observing you two from afar since I got here and the way you look at him... I know you were trying really hard to be inconspicuous but sometimes, for just a second or two, you can't help but show all your love through your eyes. You really, really love him, don't you?”

“I... I do. I really, really do.” He confessed shyly and in a low tone, so nobody could hear them. "Sometimes I think it's unhealthy." He confessed.

“Hey don't be like that...” She said in a comforting tone. “It seems to me that you love him in a very selfless way and I think there's nothing wrong with that. I heard that you are a very sensible person and I know Ryou can be like a storm, even as a grandson; but after what I saw today, even if you two were restraining yourselves, I think you have what Ryou needs. And as long as you make him happy, he is going to make sure you'll have all that you dreamed, even though he is a bit awkward in professing his feelings.”

“He already makes me very happy.” Myungsoo said with cheeks rosy.

“I know... I can see in your eyes...” She cooed. “I know it's too soon to say this but maybe if you play your cards right he might settle with you, and you can keep him forever.” Myungsoo blushed hard at that. “I am telling this because I know him, he doesn't express his feelings often, but today I could see his love for you in his eyes as well.”

“Is this.. are you somehow blessing us?” He hesitantly asked.

She chuckled. “Well, I prefer the term cheering and yes, I am cheering for you two. As I talked to your relatives I got to know your family values and how precious you are to them, and if that's so, you are someone that I can and I will approve for Ryou.”

“Thank you... This... is really important for us.” He said with tears of emotion starting to form in his eyes as a thankful smile appeared on his lips.

“Don't thank me and please don't cry, he will be mad at me if he thinks I made you cry.” She smiled and Myungsoo tried to blink his tears away. “Put that dimpled smile on your face again.” Myungsoo smiled and she did the same. “That's what I was talking about.” She continued pleased. “Now, I expect you to come with Ryou to Japan to visit me next time so I can get to know you better.”

“If he lets me... Sungyeol is kind of strict on me.” He chuckled embarrassedly this time.

“Don't worry about a thing dear, if you ever have a problem with him you can call me and I will help you out. And even if he doesn't want to take you, you can come anyway, you'll be my guest of honor anytime, and any of your family members too.” Sungyeol grandma assured then went past him to rejoin her new friends, aka, Myungsoo's grandparents.

Myungsoo walked to where Sungyeol was distractedly talking now to Jisoo, that was laughing and thanking him for the gift she received from him. He tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder and got closer to whisper in his ear.

“Sungyeol, can I talk to you for a minute?” He said and Sungyeol got worried, so he promptly turned around and followed him.

The two stopped a few feet away from the others, they were still close enough and if people paid attention to them they might be able to listen, but with the noise Myungsoo's relatives were doing they considered themselves safe.

“What? What happened? Why do you look so nervous?” Sungyeol urged in a low tone.

“Your grandmother... she....”

“What? Did she said something to you?” The model asked worriedly.

“She did... She...” Myungsoo eyes started to water although there was a smile appearing on his lips. “She knows, Yeol, you and me, she knows.”

“Omg!” Sungyeol was about to get pale and panic but Myungsoo kept talking.

“Not only that. More than accepting your sexuality, she approves me as your partner. She wants to get to know me better and she will cheer for us.”

“Really?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief, surely his grandma was having the joy of her life with toying with his heart today, she came to make a mess and make him melt in a very, and totally unmanly puddle of goo, and he was loving her so much for it.

Myungsoo nodded and Sungyeol eyes started to water for the second time today as he looked fondly at his lover. “I am so, so, so, so happy.” Sungyeol mumbled.

“Now it's time for Myungsoo to receive his gifts. Where is he? Myungsoo? Myungsoo?” Jisoo searched for her oldest son with her eyes and a second later everybody was looking at Myungsoo and Sungyeol holding smiles and with a fond look in their eyes.

“Look, they are under the mistletoe!” Yuri pointed. “You know what this means right? Kiiiiiiiiiiiss!”

The lovers moment of happiness was broken and they looked startled up then back to the people watching them.

“What? Yuri, don't suggest absurd things please.” Myungsoo said nervously while Sungyeol gulped hard. “I... we... not...” He stuttered and was blinking quickly to make his tears of emotion go away when another of his cousins interrupted him.

“Yah! Stop it, you idiot.” Yura elbowed her twin and laughed awkwardly.

Silence filled the room. Jisoo and Jongwan looked apprehensively to each other, some aunts and uncles whispered among themselves while looking curiously at them, and Moonsoo rolled his eyes, he already saw things way worse, why people were looking at the two hyungs as if a kiss was that absurd? Even he was fine by now.

“I-I... although I'm on hiatus, I-I can't have scandals...” Sungyeol stuttered, trying to make the girl let this go.

“Since you two are boys and Sungyeol oppa is taken, just kiss on the cheek, it'll be less troublesome.” Yuri insisted. “Come on! It's tradition and it gives bad luck if you refuse, we won't tell anyone. So kiss, kiss, kiss!”

“Yuri, stop. Why are you doing this to me?” Myungsoo pleaded with his eyes for her to stop. “I don't have many friends and Sungyeol is the closest, don't make us awkward around each other... Please! Opening up is really difficult, I don't want to...”

“Myungsoo, just come here receive your gifts.” Jongwan urged him, trying to deflect the subject.

Myungsoo took the first step to go but Sungyeol grabbed his wrist, Myungsoo turned his head to look at his lover and ask the model what the hell he was doing.

“I don't want to lose my luck today. I am on a roll.” Sungyeol explained fast and low so only Myungsoo would understand.

The younger had no time to react to that because the next second the model was kissing him on the lips gently and lovingly, with a kiss that showed intimacy; and, although Myungsoo felt his cheeks getting hot and red, he got on the tip of his toes, kissed back and placed his arms around the older neck while letting himself be circled by the model arms.

A collective gasp was heard, then murmurs. A few of Myungsoo's cousins giggled, others were looking in disbelief while others whined. Why the most handsome men were taken, gay, or related to them? Life was unfair.

When they parted, Myungsoo cheeks were completely red and he wanted to hide in a hole. Never in his lifetime he kissed a lover like that in front of any of his family members, and to do it now in front of all them at once made him totally uncomfortable, he ended up looking to the ground.

“OH MY GOOOOD, OH MY GOOODD, THEY REALLY KISSED.” Yuri nearly shouted the obvious once she was able to, kind of, re-compose herself earning an elbow on the ribs with courtesy of her twin.

“Wasn't Sungyeol oppa taken?” Another cousin asked awkwardly and then most people looked at Sungyeol with some anger or disbelief, thinking about the worst case scenario possible in that situation.

“I am.” Sungyeol said with a tone that came out bolder than he intended and at this moment he held Myungsoo hand firmly and intertwined their fingers. “I am very taken by Myungsoo... for a couple of months already."

Myungsoo eyes got big at the way Sungyeol confidently outed them and another collective gasp was heard. Half of them barely recovered from the surprise that Sungyeol, the well-known model Sungyeol, was Myungsoo's close friend but now he was suddenly Myungsoo, that nobody knew was gay, boyfriend. What an eventful Christmas!

“I... I know I'm still a lacking boyfriend for Myungsoo since we can't date openly because of my profession, but I would like to ask you to support us in this and keep our secret as well.” The model finished.

Myungsoo finally got the guts to scan his relatives' faces, that weren't angry or judging, they were just honestly surprised. Suddenly a clap was heard.

“You are being quite brave Ryou, I am proud of you.” His grandma said and continued clapping. Myungsoo parents and brother started to clap to show their support too and then one by one of Myungsoo's relatives were joining on the clapping. Both lovers couldn't feel more happy at the moment.

Much later that night, they laid together closely on their bed while they thought about the events of the day. Nothing happened like they wanted to, but, luckily, everything came out really great for them. Not only Sungyeol grandma accepted his sexuality, Myungsoo's huge family did it too and they all approved their relationship. Sungyeol even patched the relationship he thought it was broken with his lover's parents and brother. There were only two more siblings to worry about, but they decided to worry about that when the time came, now they only wanted to bask in the comfort of each other arms and enjoy their happiness.

Myungsoo was so happy that he kept giggling and grinning against Sungyeol skin and, with that, tickling his boyfriend until the model suddenly went quiet.

“Did you like your Christmas?” Myungsoo asked.

Even if his question came out insecure, Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo already knew the answer. But if by telling him one more time would make his boyfriend relax and extend his happiness, he would be glad to tell him again.

He looked deeply into the younger deep brown orbs and ran his finger through the soft locks of Myungsoo hair a couple times before speaking. “This Christmas makes last year seem so unworthy of remembering and because I spent with you and a lot of good things happened today for us as a couple, this was the best Christmas I had in my entire life.” He then hugged his boyfriend and hid his face on the crook of his neck. “Thank you for everything you give to me, I know I don't say as much as you'd want to, but I love you... I really do.” Sungyeol whispered and Myungsoo instantly melted into a puddle of goo.

How could this Christmas be even more perfect?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Last question: what are your plans for Christmas?” The reporter asked so she could finish the interview, the boys in front of her were polite and answering questions with smiles on their faces, but she knew they didn't want to be there for Christmas, no one wanted, not even her.

“Well, I was thinking about visiting my parents, my brother might be home this year and I miss him too so I think we are going to share a meal together.” Woohyun answered first with a hint of anxiousness in his eyes.

“What about you Sunggyu shi?”

“I don't know, I usually spend Christmas with my sister, but she recently married and had a baby so maybe I'll be on their way. I will probably be at the dorm resting.” Sunggyu answered in a polite way, hoping that she stopped at that.

“What about your parents?” The girl insisted and Sunggyu thought he should have learned by now that nothing goes the way he wants.

“I am not in a good place with the rest of my family right now. I don't want to make everyone awkward on Christmas.”

“Time is up.” Their manager suddenly said when he sensed that the journalist might want to keep questioning the two boys, prying on things that she shouldn't. They already got too many problems to deal with at the time and talking about a topic Sunggyu absolutely hated to talk to would only be adding an unnecessary problem for them to deal with.

They quickly thanked the girl interviewing them for the interest on Infinite V, bowed a couple of times then went out of their company with every intention of going to the dorm. Once they got comfortable and the car was moving, Woohyun wanted to ask about Sunggyu plans but the oldest got busy talking with their manager about year-end performances they had to do after Christmas and before the New Years Eve.

When they finally arrived at the dorm, they were surprised that they had some presents waiting for them. They were surprised, Infinite V hadn't a month of promotions yet and was in the middle of controversies and they had gifts?

Woohyun scooped a big amount of them and ran inside the dorm with a big smile on his face, while the other two entered the small dorm a bit more composed.

“I can't believe we got presents. And a good amount of them too!” Woohyun voice was dripping with happiness.” Hyung, come open with me.”

“Great, that's everything I ever wanted, an excited Woohyun on Christmas.” He mumbled annoyed since they left the company earlier he was having a sensation that something would happen and now that they arrived at the dorm, it only increased by tenfold. “Yah! Woohyun your shoes.” The oldest nagged while took his own shoes off and entered the apartment.

“Chill, you heard him, he is going to have a late lunch with his family, then you'll be all by yourself.” The manager did the same as Sunggyu and proceeded to the living room to drop presents before disappearing to search for something he left there.

Woohyun was already ripping the wrapping when Sunggyu finally plopped beside him, placed some presents on the ground and started looking at them.

“Hahahahaa, we got a rice cooker from Sungjong, Dongwoo, and Hoya, wow, now we won't lose so much time preparing food when we are at the dorm.” Woohyun announced happily as he searched for the card to start reading.

Sunggyu chose to look inside a bag that had his name written on it. He was glad he did look at that specific bag first because, by the jar of cookies he spotted inside, he knew without a doubt it was from his family.

He chose to open the biggest box inside first. He unwrapped the paper prettily, while Woohyun was cracking up at their friend's cards, and opened the box to see a pair of Balmain expensive sneakers inside. He was sort of frozen for a minute then decided to read the card quickly.

“ **Dear Sunggyu,**

**I tried so hard calling you these past weeks at every possible time, why you never pick up my calls? I wanted to cheer you, comfort you and advise you, but you turned off your phone or purposely rejected the call, not to mention that when you actually have a day off, you disappear for god knows where or fill up your time with your siblings or friends. Sunggyu-ah, can't you see that I am trying?**

**Thinking about that, I wanted to give you a present but it's been so long that I actually had a conversation with you that I don't even know what you might like (and that was painfully pointed by your youngest brother), so I hope you liked these shoes, your brothers said you were needing new ones.**

**Last year you disappeared in the middle of the night... but this year I hope you can come to our Christmas party so we can hang out and actually get closer. It will take all day long so you can come anytime. If you still can't, please give me a call, I want to talk to you.**

**Your awkward father,**

**Kim Jongwan”**

“Fucking Lord, these shoes are so expensive.” Woohyun said as he placed one of them against his own feet to see if it was his size and that brought Sunggyu attention that promptly snatched the shoe back. Woohyun raised a brow. “Is there one for me?” He asked innocently, trying to look past his hyung to see if there was any shoe box for him as well.

“No, these came for me only.” Sunggyu said distractedly as he momentarily forgot the letter of his father on the ground and placed the shoe back at the box.

“So you have a rich noona fan?” Woohyun asked as he collected the letter from the ground and started to read. “Dear Sunggyu.., wait, not using polite speech? Who this girl think she is?”

Sunggyu eyes became impossibly big and he tried to snatch the letter back. “Give it back!”

Woohyun simply dodged him and continued reading. “I tried so hard calling you these past weeks at every possible time, why you never pick up my calls? I wanted to cheer you, comfort you...” The younger frowned and turned around to glare at his hyung. “What is this? Who's this girl?”He growled lowly.

This time Sunggyu managed to steal the letter back. “No one.” He hissed protectively.

“She clearly is someone to you if she has your number and address. Let me see who sent this to you.” Woohyun jumped over his bandmate to try to take the letter back.

“Stop Woohyun, stop!” Sunggyu shouted as they struggled tangled around each other, with Woohyun trying his best to steal the letter one more time and Sunggyu trying his best to keep the letter from him.

“You made a promise, hyung!”

“I haven't made any promise to you. Stop Woohyun, you will tear my letter, it's already crumpled. Let go!” Sunggyu demanded.

“You made one in Busan.” The younger argued.

“I did not!”

“What the fuck is happening here?” The manager came back to the living room to see both boys fighting for a piece of paper, but with that Sunggyu was distracted by a fraction of second and when Woohyun pulled the letter, he took a part of it.

Sunggyu looked in disbelief to the younger hands and for him, the time stopped for a while. In the meantime Woohyun inspected the piece he had in hands but that piece didn't have the sender identification and he couldn't make much sense from the content either.

Woohyun was going to take advantage that Sunggyu was shocked and frozen in place to steal the bigger piece when the manager raised his voice.

“I asked what the fuck is happening here?” With that Sunggyu hand went straight for Woohyun hair and pulled to the side.

“Yahhh! Hyung, this hurts!” The younger complained as Sunggyu was pulling his hair, making Woohyun lean to the side until his head touched the ground and he was fully off him.

The manager ran up to them and tried to pry Sunggyu strong hand from Woohyun, that had tears of pain starting to appear in his eyes. “KIM SUNGGYU!!” He scolded and the boy released his friend and got on his feet to pick the piece of the paper that Woohyun let fall on the ground earlier, and all the presents from his family before Woohyun saw them too.

“Were you fighting because of a paper?” The manager asked at the same time dumbfounded and angry.

“This is not _a paper.”_ Sunggyu retorted as he turned to shot a glare at his manager. “This was a letter from my father, and although I am not near ready to have a good relationship with him, that single piece of paper had more meaning than anything I could ever receive.”

“Hyung, I didn't know...” Woohyun tried to apologize promptly in the most guilty tone he could muster at the moment and Sunggyu turned his head to look deeply into the younger eyes.

“You had no right Woohyun! You had no right! Stop prying into my life, I am your friend and coworker, I don't owe you explanations. How far do you want to take this? We already have problems enough, if you keep pissing me off Infinite V won't reach a year and I didn't train a fucking year and a half to flop.”

With this Sunggyu stormed off to his room and banged the door loudly and then they heard the sound of furniture being dragged, the small-eyed boy was probably barricading his door to be sure Woohyun wouldn't come up with a way of going inside.

“Nam Woohyun!” The manager this time scolded the younger. “What the hell was that all about?”

“I... I was just curious to know who would give hyung such an expensive gift. I had no idea that it was from his father...” Woohyun said with a defeated tone, he was sure Sunggyu was so pissed with him that he had to prepare himself mentally for the hell he was sure Sunggyu would put him through. “I am going to apologize.” He was about to go up when his manager stopped him.

“You know what? Give him a little space, he seems like he is needing. You can talk to him when he calms down.” The manager advised and Woohyun shoulders slumped and he looked down to the ground. “Hey don't be like that, I'm sure he will forgive you when you apologize later.”

“You don't know him like I do hyung, I'm screwed.” The younger said with a sigh.

“If you know him so well why do you do things that will upset him? It's not been very long that I know him but I know he doesn't like talking about his family, the CEO even ordered me to keep sure he doesn't talk about it either, you know him for some years already, so why?

“It's just... I'm just dumb like this... and I can't help it...” Woohyun gave a half ass explanation then slowly got up and made way to his room, he couldn't say to his manager's face he had a moment of extreme jealousy, if Sunggyu coldness didn't fuck them, then assuming this surely would. “I'm late to meet my family, I'll try to talk to him later.”

“Wise decision.”

Half an hour later Woohyun was already dressed up and knocking on the older door hesitantly. “Hyung?” He called and instantly pressed his ear on the door.

“GO AWAY!” It came Sunggyu enraged yell from inside.

“Hyung, I just want to tell you that I am going out now, please come out and eat something while I am away ok?”

“…”

“Just... bye.” Woohyun mumbled lowly, not sure if Sunggyu heard him and made his way out of his dorm.

On the other side of his door, Sunggyu was sitting at his table trying his best to tape his letter back together but still hesitating to finally place the tape on it.

“I should call Dongwoo and ask... No... Dongwoo is having fun with Hoya in Busan, I shouldn't interrupt him, but... Argh, just do it Sunggyu!” He scolded himself and finally placed the tape on it, sort of fixing it. Weirdly.

He read the letter twice times more before finally placed in a drawer, that Woohyun didn't open up yet, together with a few other stuff that was special for him.

Thankfully for him, the others presents were more discreet like earrings and leather bracelet and a book, or he could easily make it disappear like his grandma's cookies, which he was already sort of eating, that way maybe Woohyun would leave him alone.

He got up from his chair and went to his bed, letting himself fall on it with a heavy sigh. Unexpectedly he thought about Sungyeol and wondered if this was how the model felt last Christmas, knowing all his family and friends were somewhere else while he was alone in his dorm.

If Sunggyu said he didn't think about going to visit his family he would be lying. He wanted to, really wanted to. But this year, more than the awkwardness with his father, that he could put up for a day in order to please the two younger brothers, his family would spend Christmas with Myungsoo huge family and he knew that they didn't like his guts even though Myungsoo assured them that they were friends now.

So at first, he wanted to just go there, ask his brothers to come out to talk to him for a bit and come back to his dorm to... well, sleep. He was not completely lying to that reporter earlier, he really wanted to rest, maybe hibernate until Woohyun became interested in another person.

Who he was kidding, it didn't matter how many times Woohyun screwed up he still liked the little fucker, he knew he would end up forgiving him somehow, but this time he would make sure Woohyun would taste the cold shoulder Myungsoo received some years back and for longer than Busan.

Thinking about Woohyun would only make him angry now, so he decided to call his brothers to apologize for not going to the party so they could make him cheer up a bit. After some tones, Myungsoo finally answered the phone and he heard a faint hello in the middle of some noise.

'Yah! What took so long?” Sunggyu asked already annoyed.

“ **Sorry hyung. Everybody's here today and we even have other guests so I had to make sure that...”** The younger was trying to apologize but changed his mind in the middle of it. **“Are you coming?”**

“Guests? What guests?”Sunggyu changed the subject, were them having a TVXQ reunion and he was missing? Maybe his Nell uncles were there too.

“ **Your own grandma and Sungyeol with his.”** Myungsoo explained and Sunggyu rolled his eyes on the other side of the phone, why would he want to meet those people?

“Is this grandmas convention or something?” Sunggyu snorted but then his eyes opened wide after a second thought. “The fuck Sungyeol is doing there?”

“ **Hyung, he didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with him... Spending Christmas alone is so...”** Myungsoo halted his word in fear of hurting his hyung, by now he already figured Sunggyu wouldn't be coming. **“Hyung, why didn't you want to come?”**

“You still ask me that? Your family still hates my guts.” Sunggyu answered with a hint of irritation but changed his tone quickly for a more sad and tired one. “Besides... something happened and I'm not in the mood.”

“ **Hyung, maybe if you actually spent some time with them they would be able to see that you've changed and we are all about love now.”** Myungsoo scolded lightly but decided to drop this topic, Sunggyu voice didn't seem good. **“What happened?”**

“If I didn't spend almost 24 hours a day with Woohyun I would ask if this was his influence on you. Can you please be yourself?”

“ **Sorry.”** Myungsoo chuckled lowly. **“But what happened?”** He insisted.

Sunggyu sighed deeply. “You won't believe what happened today.” Sunggyu said as he pinched the bridge of his nose on the other side of the phone. “First of all, can you tell dad to not send gifts here anymore?”

“ **You didn't like his present? He will be so disappointed, Moonsoo helped him choose so he will be disappointed too.”**

“I know ok? I know. It's not as if I didn't like the present.” He growled and didn't wait for Myungsoo to get confused to explain. ''He sent me this awesome pair of shoes, just my style, and guess what happened? Woohyun had a huge jealous fit over it, he jumped on me to snatch dad's letter and he ended up tearing it."

“ **OMG. HAHAHAHA.”** Myungsoo laughed hard and since his hand was busy holding the phone he hit something else to indicate how funny that was. **“Why would he do that?”**

“Yah!! It wasn't funny Myungsoo! Our manager was there.” Sunggyu growled.

 **“Gosh** **!”** Myungsoo stopped laughing right away. **“What did you do?”**

“What could I possibly have done? I took him off of me by force and yelled some stuff at him, it is not like I could strangle him right there with a witness.” Sunggyu said in frustration. “It was only going to be another problem to deal with.”

“ **So you're locked inside your room, sucking up and giving him the cold shoulders.”** Myungsoo guessed.

“I am not... how do you know I am...”

“ **Hyung, don't fake surprise with me. Have you forgot that I was in Woohyun shoes like fifteen years ago?”** Myungsoo slightly scolded him. **“I know that the first thing you do is lock yourself in your room.”**

“OK, I tend to act like that but I have to confess that you weren't as half annoying as Woohyun is sometimes.”

“ **You don't tend to, you act like this since you were nine, or before, I wouldn't know. Old habits die hard, and I know this very well, but I think I can say that a year of therapy helped me to change a lot, why don't you try going to Dr. Kan too? She is a very good therapist.”** The younger suggested.

“Really?” Sunggyu said completely flabbergasted and kind of disgusted with the idea. “First, I lack time, second, she seemed to hate my guts, there is no point in doing therapy with someone that will be biased. I need a solution for this pronto and not something that it will take a lot of time to change.”

“ **Ok, then I'll save you a year of therapy and tell you the secret right away. Talk to him. A real honest and deep conversation. And reinforce that he needs to control his jealousy, you'll have tons of fans, he needs to be composed in front of them and the company. If necessary negotiate things with him.”** The younger advised.

“Talk to him... do you know how many times I tried to talk to him nicely?” Sunggyu asked with a tired sigh.

“ **You must be doing something very wrong then because I tried with Sungyeol and it worked perfectly fine.”** Myungsoo said very matter of factually, Sunggyu could even imagine him looking disinterestedly to his nails while talking. **“I guess you're not ready to talk to him about today yet but keep in mind that you don't have the luxury of pushing him away of your life like I did to Sungyeol, he is your bandmate and without him, you can't fulfill your dream.”**

Sunggyu just rubbed his hands on his forehead. “I need some time and space to be alone, I knew I wouldn't have much privacy once I became an idol but I wasn't expecting Woohyun to be so suffocating once we get alone in the dorm. But you're right... once my anger fades a bit I will try to talk to him.”

“ **Just try to be calm ok hyung? Remember I am no parameter and Woohyun hyung will react differently.”**

“Enough with this lecturing, this is so weird coming from you... Now pass the phone to Moonsoo, he never fails on cheering me up.” Sunggyu demanded and Myungsoo quickly said his goodbyes before calling the maknae on the phone.

Moonsoo was really something, Sunggyu didn't know if it was because he met the younger for a short time in comparison with the others but everything the kid said and did was amusing to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't spend much time with the younger on the phone because he was summoned to finish receiving his Christmas presents, but Moonsoo promised a video chat with him later so they could talk more and the younger could show his presents.

Sunggyu ate some ramyeon after that and went straight to bed to sleep. He woke up with his phone ringing with an unidentified caller, which he hesitantly answered, just to discover that it was Woohyun brother wanting to know if Sunggyu could give the dorm password to him since Woohyun got drunk and ended up passing out on their way there. Great, that was all that Sunggyu needed right now.

He opened the door to find Boohyun pig back riding Woohyun, that seemed a quiet, harmless and cute kid sleeping against his brother back. It was always amusing to see Boohyun. The older boy was a like a version of Woohyun with more cheeks and a different nose, he was cute but Woohyun was infinitely more handsome and sexier than his older kitchen talented hyung. Even so, Sunggyu liked Boohyun a lot, mostly because they teased Woohyun together whenever they met. Today though they were not doing that. Once Woohyun was peacefully sleeping in his bed, Boohyun told Sunggyu that Woohyun was talking about screwing something with him and that's why he ended up drinking too much. At least the oldest Nam assured that nobody heard the younger singer mumble these things, and after promising to drop some food for Woohyun in the morning, he left.

The next morning Woohyun woke feeling like trash. After throwing up in the bathroom, he moved like a zombie to the kitchen to at least drink a glass of water and was surprised to find Sunggyu up and about in the kitchen. He didn't know if it was because he was ashamed of his drunk behavior, or if it was because he still had no words to apologize to Sunggyu, but he just kept looking at him in silence.

“I was wondering if I would have to kick your ass to wake you up but I am glad you saved me the trouble.” Sunggyu said with a grave voice, not bothering to look at him when he felt Woohyun plopping down on a chair behind him.

“How did I even get here?” The younger mumbled as he tried to make himself more awake. “Are you cooking?”

“Well... I lived alone and you have no condition to cook, I have to eat so...” Sunggyu said in a calm way while he filled two bowls with the food Boohyun brought. “Actually I was just heating up this food your brother dropped by for you. You should give him a call and thank him for bringing you back.”

“Hyung, I...” Woohyun was ready to try to apologize but Sunggyu turned around bringing a bowl in front of him.

“Eat it and fix yourself, our manager is coming in an hour and he expects us to be ready for that radio show, and I expect you to be professional on it.” Sunggyu ordered coldly and retreated to his room to eat and get ready.

Woohyun wanted to argue and ask when wasn't he professional on their schedule, but he knew that this would prove exactly the contrary and Sunggyu would love to rub this in his face right now.

After Christmas, the days went on like this. As soon as they were in public Sunggyu would smile and play with him but when they were not in public Sunggyu would be cold, only talk if necessary, and spend most of his time in the dorm behind a barricaded door.

Woohyun was becoming desperate, that kind of behavior was not good for him in any way so he messaged Myungsoo and Sungyeol asking advice. Sungyeol just answered 'keep trying, you'll win by insistence' while Myungsoo said that Sunggyu probably needed some time to himself and that he should wait a bit before apologizing sincerely.

On the day of New Year's Eve, Woohyun was eating his lunch with an scolded kid aura, that was sporting since Christmas, while Sunggyu was digging it while they heard their manager talking.

“So, as you already know, you will have half a day off today that you can use however you see fit, though you can't be seen on dates and definitely you can't be drunk.” He finished with a pointy look at Woohyun. “My last task with you is to know what do you intend to do with your day off and give you a ride if you want to.”

“You don't need to drive me anywhere hyung, I'm fine by myself.” Sunggyu quickly waved his manager off.

“Are you saying you're going to be all by yourself again?” The manager raised a brow, he couldn't understand how Sunggyu said it was fine to spend his Holidays alone.

“No, that's not what I meant. I have plans but I am not telling them.” Sunggyu said with a brief look over Woohyun, making the younger let out a defeated sigh. “But don't worry, If I need to move I can do it by subway or cab.” Sunggyu assured. “Then I'll get a car somewhere.”

“Ok...” The manager said hesitantly, but understanding what Sunggyu meant. “What about you Woohyun?”

“I think I'll visit a couple of friends today then I'll go home later.”

“A lady friend? A boy friend?” The manager asked carefully.

“What difference does it mean? I'm not hooking up today if that's what you are hinting, stop trying to stalk me.” The younger complained annoyed and Sunggyu just snorted at the comment and went back to his food while single handed writing a message on his phone.

“Sorry, but we have to be careful with whom you two hang out, especially you Woohyun.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Woohyun finally snapped. “I just need someone to talk to.” He huffed and pushed his plate away, already losing his appetite. “Since he doesn't need you, what about you driving me there right now?”

Shortly after that, they paid the bill and the manager drove Woohyun off while Sunggyu waited for a bit inside the restaurant until a black car parked in front of it. Sunggyu entered the car only to be slapped on his head.

“Noona~” He half whined half gasped. “What are doing here?” To be welcomed with a slap obviously it had to be Sungyeon.

“So now when you say sibling gathering you don't include me anymore?” Another slap came from the backseat.

“I just thought you were busy with Hyuna, of course, I am happy to see you, you don't know how much I missed you.” Sunggyu said cradling his head at the same time he leaned to the front to avoid more slaps.

“This is not fair hyung, I also missed you and you only talk to baby hyung nowadays.” Moonsoo pouted from beside his sister.

“That's right Moonsoo, hit him, hit him.” Sungyeon encouraged and Moonsoo tried but couldn't reach the hyung from his spot.

“Can you guys stop? You're going to wake Hyuna.” Myungsoo was the one that complaining this time as he tried to focus on the road.

“Sorry if I wronged all of you, but today I have half of the day off and I do not wish to fight any of you. Have you decided on the place you want to go?” Sunggyu asked looking at them from the rearview mirror.

They proceeded to have a walk at a park near Han River where Sungyeon easily pushed Hyuna car around and Moonsoo could test his newest toy car that he got from Sungyeol so they could race together later.

They tried to catch up with their lives though there was not much to say. Sungyeon life was pretty much resumed into taking care of Hyuna because the girl hadn't even 50 days yet, and she was dying to know gossip from her two middle brothers.

Myungsoo said there was not much going on his life but Moonsoo was quick to dismiss that and tell the two elders that his baby hyung was arriving home with love bites on his neck and, with twinkling mischievous eyes, added that his baby hyung was dating.

“Omg, who is it?” Sunggyu eyes grew excitedly big.

“I am not dating.” Myungsoo promptly denied glaring at the kid.

“He is.” Moonsoo disagreed with a devious smile and tried to hide behind Sunggyu.

“Come on, just give some gossip to your sister that barely goes out nowadays.” Sungyeon pleaded equally excited.

Now how to get out of this one? _Thanks a lot, Moonsoo. “J_ ust because I am having sex regularly it doesn't mean I am dating someone like anyone else does.” The younger argued.

“Then?” Sunggyu asked puzzled and Myungsoo decided to tell the truth as superficially as he could and try to make Moonsoo guilty enough to shut up.

“It's a model, I can't tell anyone I am dating because this person will deny everything if I do. If this person does this, my heart will literally break again because I like this person a lot and I will end up in the hospital with something worse than what happened up till now. Do you all want that?” He asked with a pointy look at the kid and the young boy moved uncomfortably in his chair looking down to the ground obviously guilty.

“Model? Then it must be one of Sungyeol or Sungjong friends, why they never introduced one of their hot friends to me? Now I have to be stuck with Woohyun.” Sunggyu whined and Myungsoo was happy that Sunggyu unconsciously allowed him to change the subject.

“Tell me you already talked to him.” Myungsoo squinted his eyes at him in disbelief.

“Can somebody tell me what is happening? Who is this again” Sungyeon looked from one to another.

“Hyung Hyung is Sunggyu band mate noona.” Moonsoo shoots a disapproving look to her as if he was saying that it was her obligation to know this.

“And he is in love with Sunggyu hyung too.” Myungsoo added.

“Myungsoo!” Sunggyu chastised and looked at Moonsoo from the corner of his eyes.

“I don't mind hyung.” The younger shrugged but sensing that Sunggyu didn't want to talk about those kinds of things he decided to go play a couple of feet ahead of them. “I am going to play over there ok?” He half asked half announced and skipped out.

Sunggyu promptly received a light elbow on his ribs and a know it all look from his sister. “I knew you would grow up to be a heartbreaker... isn't this the kid of that night in the club…” Sungyeon didn't need to finish her question for Sunggyu to know what she was talking about. Why did he tell her about the night they had sex again?

“Noona, let's not talk about this... the problem is that...” Sunggyu quickly shut his noona and proceeded to tell the story of what happened on Christmas, maybe his sister would be more help than Myungsoo was. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and at some point, Myungsoo gave up and went to play with the maknae while the two oldest discussed things only for Sungyeon to agree with Myungsoo and order him to talk to Woohyun.

“You're going to talk to him as soon as you can or I will release a baby picture of you on dad lap for the media, do you want that? No? Then go talk to the boy and fix this, Myungsoo problematic self could do it why can't you?” She scolded with another slap on his head.

Sunggyu refused to have dinner with his family again and decided to go back to his dorm. Sungyeon tried to insist but at the end couldn't make him stay, but she was happy she got him to agree to talk to Woohyun the next day when the younger came back from home.

Sunggyu ended up hailing a cab back to his dorm since it was on the opposite way the others were going, and the three remaining siblings and the little girl boarded Myungsoo car to go home, with Sungyeon driving this time.

“I can't believe he is going to spend the night alone and wait till tomorrow to have a conversation with that Woohyun boy.” Sungyeon complained frustrated hitting the wheel.

“Noona, do you know about this really advanced device that allows us to communicate with other people?” Myungsoo said mischievously, showing his phone as if he was about to sell it and Sungyeon briefly looked at him wondering what he was up to. “Let's just call him.” He said with a mischievous smile and started looking for Woohyun contact on his phone. “And I bet he'll love me for this piece of information.”

 

 


	73. Let's start the New Year right - Honestly - Animal Instinct

 

 

_The person you dialed it's unavailable, leave a message or try again later._

“Your friend is not collaborating Myungsoo.” Sungyeon complained as Myungsoo tried calling again.

“I bet Hyung Hyung is eating his mom delicious food. Hyung, can we go to their restaurant next week?” Moonsoo suggested as he leaned his body to the front and placed his head between his older siblings.

“No. I am not taking you anywhere. You misbehaved today.”

“I didn't!” Moonsoo gasped, shocked Myungsoo was saying that. He behaved extremely nicely today, simply because he didn't have much choice, all of his three siblings were at least 13 years older than him and as the maknae, he had to obey.

That made Myungsoo turn around and shoot him a powerful glare. “What it matters it's what I think you did, and I don't believe you completely behaved nicely. And if you don't sit back and fasten your seat belt again, I'll make sure you stay grounded with no games, no TV, no computer and no snacks until you have to go to the army, even if I have to lock you inside your room personally.”

Moonsoo pouted and leaned back, fastening his seat belt as Myungsoo turned back to the front, now completely calm, to try to call Woohyun again and that made Sungyeon frown.

“What the hell was that? You don't need to be so mean to him, he is only a kid...” Sungyeon tried to defend the kid, she didn't remember him misbehaving today.

“Talking about my life without my consent is misbehaving in my book... he already put me into enough trouble this month and I said I would forgive him but I didn't say I would forget what he did.” The kid looked down his lap and fiddled with the hem of his shirt feeling guilt. “For a very long time I dedicated my life to him and I bet I was, and I still am, more approachable than any of his friend's brothers or sisters. But I am doing therapy for a variety of reasons and he is very aware that our relationship has to change, I can't keep being a substitute for a father or a close friend. I am his hyung by thirteen years and he has to treat me and respect me as such.”

“That... makes sense but Sunggyu and I... we are your siblings too, why can't we know if you have a lover too?” His sister frowned as she side glanced at him.

“It's not that you can't, and that's why I told you, but everything has time and place to be done and I am not ready yet to share everything. You two are also busy and I don't like to worry anyone with my problems; this part of me is not gonna change much.” Myungsoo argued with a tone that said he was done talking about this issue.

_The person you dialed it is unavailable, leave a message or try again later._

“Urgh hyung! The one time I can help you out you won't pick up my phone call!” Myungsoo grunted and looked at the maknae upset face from the rearview mirror. “Hey kid you don't need to make that face, just promise you won't do it again. When the time comes I will tell noona and hyung everything ok? In the meantime, let's just try to help hyung ok?”

“Ok, I promise.” The kid mumbled faintly and Sungyeon threw a brief worried look at him through the mirror but unexpectedly Moonsoo changed moods when he remembered Sunggyu. “Can we ask Sungyeol hyung to help him? Or maybe Dino, Hoya, and Maknae hyungs? “

“Dino? Maknae? Ho-what?” Sungyeon asked confused then her face brightened. “Sungyeol is the one unnie said is your best friend right?” She asked and Myungsoo chuckled awkwardly but promptly changed the focus of the conversation.

“Our other friends, Moonsoo met them a couple of times before and it is kind of unfair that he gets along with my hyungs better than I do.” Myungsoo explained. “Dongwoo hyung, Hoya hyung, and Sungjong are in Busan so I don't think they can help right now and Sungyeol told me not to call him because he was studying, but I guess I can interrupt him for this, after all, hyung said Woohyun hyung was going to visit some friends so he already might have disturbed Sungyeol.”

“Then call this kid, palli!” Sungyeon urged and he dialed.

Sungyeol answered his phone not long after with a harsh tone.

“ **YAH! Didn't I tell you not to call me before ten o'clock?”** Sungyeol complained in anger. Sungyeol wanted to spend his day studying so he would be able to watch the fireworks of the New Year with Myungsoo, and they agreed that Myungsoo would give him a call around ten so the model would start to get ready.

“YAH! Lee Sungyeol what the hell is this tone? I need to talk to you and if I need you, you answer the phone.” Myungsoo answered back with the same tone only to make his sister frown at his unexpected attitude and to hear the model breathe a couple of times before trying to talk in a more gentle voice.

“ **I am upset the universe is not allowing me to do what I want to do. I am sorry I took it out on you.”** The model admitted and apologized guiltily.

“You're forgiven.” Myungsoo tone became softened as well. “I will leave you alone, I just need to ask you something, do you...” He was about to ask if his lover knew Woohyun whereabouts but Sungyeol started to rant.

“ **Can you believe my grandma popped out of nowhere again? She arrived this morning, with her boyfriend may I add, and she said she had a lot of meetings, and a lot of fights, with my mother and she has been yelling in Japanese since she arrived here, and then I have to drop her at the airport in a bit but this is not the only thing that happened... Noo~... Because my problems are never small, oh God when will I have some peace?”**

Myungsoo tried to butt in Sungyeol rant but the older didn't let him and continued. “ **Then Woohyun hyung appears at my doorstep, looking like a kicked up puppy, which any other time it would have been ok, but right now I can't deal with him and his problems with Sunggyu hyung because I kind of have my own to deal with ... My grandma is talking so fast that I can't comprehend her, but I think she thinks I am cheating on you now that she had seen Woohyun hyung and... She gave you a nickname … and she was hitting me and yelling at Woohyun but he is just sitting there looking very intimidated but not making a motion to go home and... I had to lock myself in the office to answer the phone and I am going crazy and...”**

“SUNGYEOL. Breathe!” Myungsoo commanded then turned to whisper to his sister 'We found him." He said and Sungyeol heard happy squeals from Moonsoo and a girl he didn't know. “Sungyeol, can you pass your phone to Woohyun hyung?” He asked the older calmly and that somehow fired Sungyeol even more.

“ **I am going through all of this stuff right now and you want me to pass my phone to Woohyun hyung? I can't believe this Kim Myungsoo... And who's this girl...”**

“I have been trying to contact him because I have something to say that will probably help him, and, hopefully, make him flee from your apartment. If that happens, at least he is not going to be your problem anymore.” Myungsoo explained quickly.

“ **Can you promise me that he will go?”** Sungyeol changed his tone to a more tired and hopeful one. “ **I swear whatever is happening is more than I can handle right now. I am already stressed enough.”**

“Heeeey.” Myungsoo coed awkwardly while side-eyeing his sister. “Don't be like that... I will try my best and then you try to calm her down and, I can't right now because I am not alone, but I can try to help you with everything later if you want.”

“ **Ok, I am calling him.”** Sungyeol agreed with a sigh and Myungsoo could hear a door opening and Sungyeol calling Woohyun and telling him that Myungsoo wanted to talk to him. A silence followed, it was Woohyun waiting for Sungyeol to give him some privacy, but the model promptly denied him that. **“No way I am going to leave you alone with my phone. I don't want you looking into my conversations after you finish talking to Myungsoo, therefore I will keep an eye on you.”**

“ **Fine.”** Woohyun agreed with a sigh then concentrated on Myungsoo. “ **Hi.”** He mumbled in a sad tone.

“Hyung! Why don't you pick up your phone? I have been trying to talk to you for the past fifteen minutes.” With that Woohyun took his phone out of his pants just to realize that he had a dead battery. “Actually it doesn't matter since now I finally got a hold of you. I have a huge gossip for you.”

“ **I am not in the mood for gossips Myungsoo. Today I just want to have someone to talk to and that's why I came to try to invite Sungyeol for a meal later and then there is this old couple here and the lady was screaming here...”** He lowered his voice then. “ **Do you know who is she? She was giving me the creeps.”**

“Hyung, focus here!” Myungsoo chastised. “I don't have much time to talk to because I am attending a family gathering soon so you have to pay attention to my words carefully.” At this moment Woohyun hummed and just let him continue. “I was walking around with my baby brother and I bumped with Sunggyu hyung and his sister and I was able to scoop this huge piece of news that will surely help you.”

“ **What?”** Woohyun perked up.

“Hyung rejected family celebrations again and, as of right now, he is heading to the dorm to be alone, so I was thinking that he will be lonely and it might be the perfect time for...”

“… **me to talk to him!”** Woohyun completed the younger sentence and a smile started to creep up on his face.

“Yes hyung, but be sure to apologize.... he told me about the letter and...”

“ **Yeah, yeah, yeah...”** Woohyun mumbled already throwing Sungyeol phone back to him and heading towards the door, to put his shoes and go out.

“Hyung? Hyung?” For a minute Myungsoo was confused until he heard Sungyeol voice again.

“ **Oh my god it worked, he went away!”** Sungyeol seemed a little bit happier now. “ **Thank you so much, Sweetie! You deserve something special the next time I meet you.”** Suddenly Sungyeol voice was very lascivious.

“Oh, it was nothing...” Myungsoo turned his face towards the window so nobody would see him blushing.

“ **Now I only have to understand what my grandma is complaining about.”**

“Tell her I said hi and that I sent my best regards.” Sungyeol hummed at that and Myungsoo asked hesitantly, he didn't know if Sungyeol would want to take the call after today's events. “Can I call you later?”

“ **Yes... around ten.”** Sungyeol answered and now it seemed as if he was anxious for this to happen.

“Ok,  bye.” Myungsoo said and heard the noise of a kiss being made by his boyfriend. “BYYYYE!”

“So?” Sungyeon asked as she was slowly parking in front of her building.

“I don't know. He was in Sungyeol apartment and he seemed to like what I told him. I don't know what he'll do now. We can only wait.” Myungsoo explained.

“Well, I hope he doesn't piss off Sunggyu more so they can actually talk and solve things.” Sungyeon sighed.

“I bet my new toy car that Hyung Hyung will bring him food and everything will be alright.” Moonsoo gave his two cents.

“Well... if it's ice cream then Woohyun hyung might have a chance...” Myungsoo thought aloud.

“Does he even knows about this trick to fool Sunggyu?” She wondered and unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to look at the maknae that didn't seem a tiny bit worried about his oldest hyung. “What makes you so sure?”

“Hyung likes Hyung Hyung.”

“Pfff, you don't know what you're talking about.” Myungsoo turned around and laughed at the maknae. “If you'd seen then on daily basis you would say that they are just friends and co-workers at most.”

Moonsoo looked seriously at both of his siblings on the front and straightened himself in his seat. “Just because I am a kid it doesn't mean I dumb. Hyung likes Hyung Hyung just like Baby hyung likes his lover.” Although the boy didn't say any lie or something that could expose him this time, Myungsoo felt his face getting hot.

“OMG. You are all in love.” Sungyeon smiled brightly like she discovered an endless amount of teasing material. Honestly, Myungsoo thought he could deal with her, but Sunggyu was practically her own child so he wouldn't dare to go against her, the poor guy wouldn't see this coming and he would suffer big time in her hands.

_________________________________________________

The next few hours were spent like this: Sunggyu went to a convenience store to buy some food and beer to eat and drink while watching the fireworks from his window; Woohyun and the rest of Sunggyu siblings went to their respective homes and had a meal with their family.

In Sungyeol case, he had to drop his grandma and her boyfriend to the airport so they could travel back to Japan. In the meantime, he was finally able to talk to her like two civilized people and understand why his grandma was so mad. It turns out she spent a week trying to explain to his mother that what Sungyeol chose to do inside the bedroom was not her problem and that he was happier now, not to mention scolding her for throwing a pan over his head, but his mother was stubborn as fuck and, as expected for Sungyeol, his grandma didn't get through his mother head.

Sungyeol was not gonna lie that he was sad about that, although he preferred to pretend that this was nothing for him, there was a New Year arriving and he was gonna spend the passage with his boyfriend that he didn't see since Christmas, and he simply refused to feel depressed today.

Woohyun had to answer a lot of questions from his family during the last meal of the year though, like why he fought with Sunggyu and why he decided to get drunk on Christmas, why haven't him solved his issues with Sunggyu yet and why haven't he invited the older over like he did last year - they knew Sunggyu didn't get along with his father.

Woohyun tried his best to avoid those questions but it was the perfect situation for him to pretend he was upset and go back to the dorm, not before scoring a huge amount of food and a couple of beers for him and Sunggyu.

When Woohyun was finally able to arrive at the dorm he got in as quietly as he could only to find Sunggyu already sitting in front of the big window in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, with headphones blasting music and a beer on his hand. There was a convenience store bag by his side, presumably full of food that the old hamster didn't start eating yet.

“Hyung.” He called softly but Sunggyu just took another gulp of his beer. It seemed that rather than avoiding him, Sunggyu hasn't noticed his presence at all, so he promptly took off his shoes and came closer, to place his hand over his hyung shoulder, secretly wishing that Sunggyu would actually talk to him properly.

Sunggyu jumped in the air when he felt Woohyun hand over his shoulder and took off his headphone. “Oh My God, what a scare you gave me!” Although he complained he didn't call him names so Woohyun thought this was a good sign.

“I called you but you didn't answer... sorry.” The younger singer said in a small voice and Sunggyu took a moment to look at him up and down.

“I thought you would be with your family... maybe visit Key or Sungyeol... I was just not expecting you to come today so it's ok.”

“Yeah... I thought I would do that too...” The younger said with a sigh.

“You didn't?” Sunggyu inquired, more open to conversations than what he had been in a week, then eyed the bag of food that Woohyun was holding. “I see that you still managed to get your mom food though”

“Oh, that...” To say he brought it for Sunggyu only it would sound like a bribe right now. “I went home to share a meal with my family but then something happened and I decided to bring food and eat here... I didn't know you'd be here too, I thought you had plans.”

“I had, but I ended them quickly.” Sunggyu looked from the younger eyes to the bag he was holding again, he unconsciously licked his lips as he remembered the taste of Woohyun mom food. “Do you want to sit here for a bit?” He then asked and hoped that Woohyun got the hint that he actually wanted the food. The younger just went to the kitchen to pick chopsticks for them, then sat down and opened the food container so they started eating.

“Aigoo.. this is so delicious... Your mom is such a great cook.” Sunggyu spoke with his mouth full but when Woohyun just gave him a small nod as an answer so he decided to ask. “Bad night?”

“I had a small fight with my parents...” Woohyun said hesitantly as he played with the food and Sunggyu frowned, the oldest knew that Woohyun, alongside with Myungsoo and Dongwoo, had the best relationship with their parents, so a fight was a really a surprise for him. “Let's just say they didn't like my behavior during Christmas.”

“Hummmm...” Sunggyu hummed and then chuckled. “But you kind of do stupid things when you're drunk.”

“I know and they know it too, but it was the first time they saw me passed out. I don't know how but usually I at least stop before that.” Woohyun chuckled lowly and Sunggyu stopped to search in his memories if that was the true while, of course, eating.

“Now that you mention... since I met you until here... yes, it's the first time. Why did you have to go and get drunk Woohyun? I am still wondering how you did well on that radio show.” He said and was halfway shoving more food into his mouth when the younger stopped and looked at him with a piercing stare.

“Do you really want to know hyung? Will you finally allow me to talk about that?” Woohyun asked with a raised brow.

The oldest sighed and pulled the food back to the container and closed the box while Woohyun watched his every move, then he turned around to look straight at Woohyun.

“No, I will be the one to talk. Tell me, did you enjoy this week?” Sunggyu asked calmly, referring at the cold shoulders he had been giving the younger.

“Hyung, why do you have to be this way? I wanted to apologize... I tried so many times and you kept giving me the cold shoulders...”

“Woohyun, I lost count on how many times I told you not to show your love anywhere and what did you do? You had a fucking jealousy fit with our manager still in the apartment. So, if this is the way I have to behave to punish you, I will.”

Woohyun hanged his head down for a minute and stayed in silence then tried again. “I...” Unfortunately for him, Sunggyu wasn't done.

“Do you think I enjoy being like that? I honestly thought that if I didn't debut solo, debuting in a duo with you would be the next best thing, and it would be easier for us, because not only I believe in your talent and potential, you were already my friend so teamwork and psychological support would be a given. We are way too restricted to do anything and I thought you would have my back anytime and I would have yours. But this is not what is happening.”

“But I do have your back, even when you treat me like trash or ignore me.” Woohyun snapped.

“And why do you think this happens, moron? You say you love me but in my book what you're doing doesn't show that at all.”

“What?” Woohyun eyes grew big with surprise.

“You say love me but you played with my life and threw me into the sea, and now you're playing with my dreams if you keep displaying jealousy. We already have problems with people thinking you're really gay if they discover this Infinite V will flop for sure. And I don't know where you got the idea that I promised something to you in Busan, the only thing I said there was that my behavior would get worse if you kept trying. It doesn't matter if you are my lover or not, the result would still be the same, you had no right whatsoever to get jealous and try to control whom I interact to.”

“But hyung, I am really sorry for that.”

“I don't want to hear you're sorry Woohyun. It's not like I don't want to forgive you for those things, but I'd rather that you wouldn't put yourself in situations that would have you asking for my forgiveness.” Sunggyu spoke sternly.

“You're right. I should try to be a better person next year.” The younger said in a defeated tone.

Sunggyu sighed, it was not his intention to make things worse with the younger, so he tried again in a more soft tone. “I don't need you to be a better person, I just need you to be yourself, because you're already a really good person.” That statement made Woohyun look at him again in a mix of surprise and expectation, did Sunggyu just praised him somehow? “You're very caring, you're persistent, you work hard and you're so talented, I like this side of you the most. You also helped me more than any other friend I have since the day I met you. You always offer me shelter when I want to escape from my problems and to think you allowed me to spend Christmas, New Year and Chuseok with your family already make me thankful enough.”

Woohyun felt his chest beat faster at Sunggyu compliments but decided not to make any remark about that to not screw up this moment. “You're always welcomed. My mom loves you more than me. She even scolded me because I haven't invited you this year.” Woohyun said with a grunt when he thought about his mother.

“You didn't fight your parents because of me right?” Sunggyu asked in a guilty tone.

“I know is kind of hard for you hyung, but don't be so self-centered, not even my life revolves around yours completely. My parents might have scolded me for not bringing you or fighting you but they were mostly upset that I chose to deal with whatever was going on by being shitfaced drunk on Christmas.” Woohyun shot him a look of disapproval and Sunggyu let it out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

“Ok, but back to the last subject, I won't say that with this you win me over but just stop this possessive and jealous side of yours, it's getting hard to stay at your side even as a friend and we can't have that, we have no escape from each other anymore. Besides, this is not the kind of love I believe.”

Woohyun eyes got big and he turned his head to look at Sunggyu small eyes that were opened at maximum capacity, surprised that he blurted the last sentence. “What kind of love do you believe then?”

“Well...” Sunggyu scratched his head awkwardly. “Not like this for sure.”

“Can you elaborate?” Woohyun insisted seriously, the least he could do at the moment was to scoop some information that would help him in the future. Sunggyu avoided the younger gaze while he thought if he should really tell the younger this so Woohyun urged again. “Tell me.”

“Is this going to help you to learn how to behave around others?” The older asked hesitantly.

“Maybe.” Woohyun said challenging.

“Ok, I'll tell you this then.” He inhaled some air before talking again. “Think about my life Woohyun, I never felt so restricted in my life as I am feeling right now, and you are not making things easy for me. If we weren't singers, I wouldn't still want you because you are suffocating me and I hate that, therefore you're not my type.” He added the last sentence more to convince himself than the younger, but that seemed to have some effect on the younger as well.

The last sentence had Woohyun eyes watering so he looked away from his hyung to blink tears away, it always hurt when Sunggyu said things like this. They spent a couple of minutes in silence before Woohyun took the courage of addressing his hyung again.

“Hyung... I am really sorry about the letter. I was really blinded by my jealousy and I didn't think it could be from your father, I know that although you don't have the best relationship with him you really like when he does something to earn your love back. Therefore I am truly guilty and sorry about tearing up your letter. I am sorry again.”

“It's okay, I somehow fixed it, it's a bit weird though. But now I can't show my siblings, they might think that I am being uncooperative and torn myself.” The oldest sighed at the thought.

“Just put the blame on me, it was me anyway.” Woohyun said and Sunggyu scoffed.

“I can't do that, I was also pulling the letter.” Sunggyu said tiredly and turned to finish the small amount of beer in his bottle.

They fell in silence again where they both were rethinking things. Sunggyu wondered if what he said would change the way Woohyun treated him, maybe the younger would try a different approach now and that could make Sunggyu fall harder or not able to restrain himself. Woohyun, on the other hand, was more guilt-tripped about the letter and was thinking about better ways of showing all sides of his feelings to his hyung in a way that wouldn't compromise them.

Suddenly the fireworks started to pop in the sky in beautiful colors and both boys looked through the window to watch the show. They both were quiet, but after a side glance, and noticing the serious and contemplative expression on the younger features, Sunggyu couldn't let the younger begin his year on a bad note.

“Woohyun...” He called hesitantly and the younger looked at him expectantly, did Sunggyu forgot to reprimand him over something else? “I really don't want to begin the year on bad terms with you so I hope we are good now.”

The younger sighed. “Can I be honest?" He asked and Sunggyu slowly nodded. "You know how I feel and what I want, and it's no use repeating that when in the past year nothing changed in this aspect, but I feel frustrated that, other than in the work aspect, I can't seem to do things right with you in a personal matter. I always fuck it up heavily and I can't help but ask myself if this is why you don't think I would be a good boyfriend to you.”

 _Woohyun, you would._ Sunggyu opened his lips to say but stopped himself at the last second. “Please don't think about 'ifs' since it's not going to happen, those kinds of thoughts would only bring you down.”

“It is going to happen and when that happens I will make you so happy that you will feel dumb for not accepting my feelings sooner.” Woohyun disagreed strongly, showing that he had no intentions of stopping to court Sunggyu. “I just have to figure how.”

“I give up talking to you, you're so stubborn.” Sunggyu said shoving the younger lightly but he had an almost unnoticeable smile on his lips, if there was one thing he liked to see was determined Woohyun so he decided to challenge him. “You can try all you want as long as you don't get us in trouble and respect my space and privacy.” He then looked at the younger with the you-know-what-I-mean look. “I can't guarantee that it will have a good outcome for you though.”

Woohyun was now smirking, Sunggyu was allowing courting and challenged him at the same time, and well, he could play this game with him. “Don't worry. What happened last week won't happen again and If I have to change my whole being for you to accept my feelings then I will gladly do so. It will take time but I can wait.” He concluded.

“You seem so sure.” Sunggyu let it out an amused smile.

“Wanna bet?” Woohyun raised a brow and extended a hand for a handshake of confirmation.

The older looked at Woohyun hand, then back at his friend eyes, of course, he couldn't accept a bet he was fated to lose. The only thing he wasn't sure was when that was going to happen. “Not for this.” He laughed then grabbed Woohyun hand, not to shake, but to pull him close enough for a quick peck on his lips. “But bring your best inconspicuous game on.”

Woohyun was momentarily startled by his bold action and Sunggyu took advantage of that moment to go up and move towards his room. “Happy New Year, Hyunnie, I wish you the best.” As soon as he said that this, Woohyun heard Sunggyu closing his door and that brought him out of his reverie with a dumb smile on his face.

“Happy New Year hyung, I'll plan carefully and you won't know what hit you.” Woohyun said confidently with renewed spirits for the year that was about to begin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

“Omg!” Hoya clapped his hands hard, highly amused. “Who would have thought that Sungyeol grandmother was such a troll. Hahahahaha. She must have had so much fun pretending not to understand what they were saying and then... and then 'I know Korean' hahahahah Omg! She is my favorite person right now.”

“Right?” Woohyun chuckled too but then he remembered the New Year Eve when he went to visit Sungyeol and she was there, so his expression suddenly changed. “Why the hell she yelled Japanese at me when I did absolutely nothing?”

“Because she found you attractive enough to think I was cheating on Myungsoo.” Sungyeol explained awkwardly while the others looked between the two said boys, clearly comparing them. “But look at you and look at him, he is clearly the best choice.”

“Well, I am, in fact, attractive.” Woohyun spoke cockily until he realized he was somehow insulted by his best friend. “Yah! Sungyeol! What's that supposed to mean?” Woohyun jumped on Sungyeol neck trying to choke the ex-model, but, of course, not putting much effort into it.

“It means what it means, you forever fourth place, heheheheh.” Sungyeol was laughing madly.

“Yah, Nam Woohyun, behave!” Sunggyu raised his voice and the younger singer lets go of his friend and came back to his place, not before sticking his tongue out for the taller.

“Well, it is to be expected, what kind of boyfriend Sungyeol hyung would be if he told Myungsoo hyung in his face that he found you better looking than him?” Sungjong concluded.

“Oh, please, don't even go there, I bet he would put me into some sort of time out, Myungsoo is capable of anything nowadays.” The lawyer said over dramatically.

“When did I ever do that?” Myungsoo complained and Sungyeol was ready to open his mouth but the doctor didn't let him. “If you say Japan, you are done for.”

“See!” The model sighed pitifully which made the maknae chuckle.

“So whipped hahahah, I told you that you are, and even Myungsoo agreed a few hours back.” Hoya pointed his finger laughing at Sungyeol and the taller rolled his eyes.

“Stop picking on him.” Dongwoo defended, like the angel he was and hit Hoya ribs that let it out a low growl. “He deserves some credit for coming out during his Christmas to Myungsoo entire family. Aigoo, I wish I could have seen it, it seemed so romantic, under the mistletoe too...” The pink haired boy grinned dreamily.

“Excuse me but I wasn't there.” Sunggyu disagreed. “Neither was noona.”

“You can't complain hyung, it was your choice not to come home during Christmas. If you had accepted that invitation, not only you would have known about their relationship for some time already, but you wouldn't have fought with Woohyun hyung.” Sungjong pointed out with a judging expression.

“First of all, l... we, had to work in the morning. Second, Myungsoo family hates me, not that I think this is completely bad because I would hate me too if I was in their shoes since Myungsoo is like their favorite and all, but to feel the hate is really uncomfortable. Third, despite me being able to stand my father presence and even saying a few words to him, it was really uncomfortable at the time, I couldn't absolutely bring my self to go there. Besides we fought because that was Woohyun worst display of jealousy and, until this day, I don't know why our manager hasn't asked us if there were feelings involved in that fight.” Sunggyu tried to explain as casually as he could.

“He thought I wanted rich fans to treat me to expensive stuff, which I wouldn't mind to have, even though since before my debut I had the money to buy whatever I wanted if I planned carefully. And ok, I admit that that was my worst love-related behavior, but, in my defense, if you guys have read just the beginning of his father letter, you would have thought it was an older girl hopelessly in love and sulking because hyung dumped her.” Woohyun reasoned and Sunggyu burst into a laugh.

“If I didn't know it was my own father, I would have thought that too.” Then he added a tired sigh. “But since I knew who it was from... drastic and dramatic … two words that can define him, you just know when you hear his lyrics.” Sunggyu left the words hanging in the air and shrugged.

“Besides you spend 24/7 with him since you joined Woollim, you should have known.” Hoya added with a gaze that meant to insult his ex-neighbor, clearly calling him dumb.

“Hoya, you don't get to call him dumb.” Dongwoo snapped at him then tried to return to his calm and happy state. “Let's all agree that we are not the sharpest pencils in the case here.”

“Talk about yourself.” Sungjong mumbled with a judging frown and Dongwoo chose to ignore him.

“And I am not saying that it is an excuse for what he did, but they were both under a lot of stress and pressure with everything that happened in their debut, so it wouldn't be surprising if Woohyun didn't think straight and Sunggyu hyung overreacted.” The pink haired boy explained his theory further.

“Yeah, who would have guessed what happened in their debut.” Hoya said awkwardly, trying to change the attention from him.

“Now that we mentioned this I never got the chance to thank you but really, thank you, what you wrote helped us a lot.” Sunggyu said and after that gave a full bow to all of them.

“What is this? Get up! Get up!” Sungjong said extremely embarrassed that an elder was giving him a full and long bow, even if that one was Sunggyu, so tried to pull the older up.

“But hyung is right, we have to thank you.” Woohyun gave his own full bow as well, but before anyone pulled him up too, he was already sitting comfortably like before. “We owe you a lot, you are such amazing friends, it doesn't matter how busy you are, you always try to be there for us in our comebacks, and showcases at least. And although it's difficult to reunite the whole gang, you guys visit us so much that our fandom knows you.” Woohyun finished with a silly smile.

“As long as they don't know too much, I abandoned modeling for a reason.” Sungyeol offered his input on that matter.

“This is kind of impossible, they always invite us for their realities and we do always attend.” Sungjong gave Sungyeol a pointed look. “And how many times did I MC-ed their showcases again?”

“What Sungyeol meant to say is that it's ok, as long as they don't butt in our lives. Do you know how hard and stressful is to keep hiding? Do you know how long did I wait to hold his hand in public? I tell you: two years after we started dating for the first time, and it wasn't even in our country.” Myungsoo said frustrated.

“Of course I know. I am dating for longer than you two.” The maknae spatted back. “When that happened?” Sungjong asked curiously but Myungsoo and Sungyeol ignored him.

“Again Sungjong, who's your lover?” Hoya asked squinting his eyes at his cousin. “When are you going to introduce him/her?”

“I am not telling you, I don't want to become the laughing stock of this group.” Sungjong flipped his hair.

“Are you ashamed of your lover Sungjong?” Sunggyu rose a curious and amused brow.

“It's not a matter of being ashamed. Do you see this face here?” The maknae pointed to his own face. “My lover is even more good-looking. The thing is I always ended up being the teased one here and I still want to look cool in my lover's eyes. Besides, it's not really difficult to hide a relationship when my lover does not hang out with my closest friends.” The maknae explained.

“Maybe it's another big celebrity. Hey, besides us, who hangs out with him the most?” Woohyun asked excited, he obviously didn't mind having many secrets revealed at the same time and Hoya stopped to think but ended up shrugging, Sungjong had too many acquaintances.

Sungjong ignored them both with a roll of his eyes and addressed the recently revealed couple. “Seriously, how you guys managed to hide for this long? I don't think I would be able to pull that off if my lover was in this group.”

“Well, the first five months were harder because we were still in college and every eye was on us, but after Sungyeol graduated and I started to have practical lessons at the hospital it was easier, then nowadays to gather all of us in the same place is such a difficult thing to do too...” Myungsoo explained shyly scratching his nape. “But every now and then Moonsoo would threaten to spill things to hyung and it was so hard keeping his mouth shut.”

“Suddenly I want to clap for the boy's guts.” Hoya clapped his hands and opened a big teasing smile but Myungsoo was not finished.

“Really hyung, if you didn't have this policy of not telling our friends that we are step-brothers you would have guaranteed me a longer lifespan. I would always be over stressed because I couldn't let Moonsoo talk about hyung to Sungyeol and I couldn't let him talk about Sungyeol to hyung either.” Myungsoo complained bitterly.

“Well, sorry about that. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't be opposed to meet your lover but I am an Idol and I never had much time, not only that, I didn't want people investigating my background. Imagine for a minute that your lover wasn't Sungyeol, people could spread the word and then tons of people would look at you and say 'Oh, this is Kim Myungsoo, Sunggyu brother, Jongwan son and Jaejoong nephew.' and try to get closer to you to get to us. I know how delicate you can be, I was protecting you.” Sunggyu protested feeling wronged.

“At first that makes sense but I did therapy hyung, I know how to deal with people better now.” Myungsoo assured.

“Then the next time I get the chance I will announce to the world you're my brother, satisfied?” Sunggyu crossed his arms and glared.

“Very.” Myungsoo glared back fiercely, there was one thing Sunggyu couldn't win over Myungsoo and that was his glares, the younger had a pair of intense eyes.

“This is simply daebak.” Woohyun said in disbelief. “You're complaining because you couldn't hold his hand in public, but what about me? I live and work with the person I love and I have been waiting until today for things to progress.” He then shrugged. "At least I had to do fan service so whatever small touch I did people would all 'kyaaaaaaaaa' about it." He finished with an imitation of his fangirls.

“But didn't you guys kissed on New Year?” Dongwoo scratched his head and tilted his head to the side in a confusing manner. “You had sex twice too, I couldn't even get that.” Dongwoo seemed really pitiful with that statement and Hoya avoided all glares at him.

“A peck, a peck per year is nothing. And let me tell you in advance that that was not repeated until we kissed, very properly, today.” Woohyun finished with a foolish happy glint in his features.

“Yah! Stop spreading our stuff.” Sunggyu said flushed.

“Wait, you kissed today?” Sungyeol asked with a mischievous smile, looking from one to the other and Sunggyu glared at Woohyun, daring him to spill anything and threatening with his small eyes.

“Instead of saying that, I will tell you what I decided to do that year and this is sort of how hyung and I reached some common grounds.” Woohyun said to the others and watched his hyung face relax.

“Ok, now that's new, I want to know.” Sungjong said interested.

“Ok, here it goes:” Woohyun cleared his throat. “1 – I can't act jealous in front of people like that so that kind of scene never happened again. I can complain to him though, but if he is in a bad mood he shows interest in other people like he did with Bora.” He then glared at the oldest singer.

“I was not flirting with her.” Sunggyu explained feeling wronged. “Bora is my friend, she is like, I don't know, your Hoya, she teases me most of the time.”

“I knew we had a connection somewhere, no wonder her name means purple.” Hoya tried to tease Woohyun but that ended up backfiring because Dongwoo felt provoked. The pink haired boy grabbed the phone from his pocket and started looking through his contacts very inconspicuously but Myungsoo noticed and had to ask about that.

“What are you doing hyung?”

“I have this really cute and clumsy neighbor that has been hitting on me, his name is Jinki, I am calling him to tell him I accept to go on a date.” He spoke very seriously and hit the speaker button.

Hearing that, Hoya snapped his head back to look at him alarmed and when that happened the boy called seemed to pick up the phone. **“Hello, Dongwoo?”**

Hoya didn't want Dongwoo to go on a date with another man again and jumped on top of the older. They struggled to have the phone until it fell on the ground and Hoya tried his best for the older not to reach it while the others just watched, some amused, and some kind of disgusted. “HYUNNNNNNG, CHICKEEEEENN!!!” Dongwoo yelled so Jinki would hear him.

 **“Chicken? At this hour? I was kind of sleeping but..”** The boy let it out a yawn but was clearly making himself awake to go eat chicken.

Sensing that the other would accept to go on a date Sungjong quickly picked the phone on the ground and dismissed that Jinki boy fast. “Sorry for waking you up, Dongwoo hyung is super drunk.” He cut the call right after that. “You really called.” The maknae said flabbergasted.

“Of course I did. Everything is in the open, I will not waste my life anymore, I am nearing my thirties and I want to have a relationship before the army happens!” The boy snapped as he struggled under Hoya's hold.

“Hoya, haven't you learned anything at all here? Woohyun did this to me and I fought him, so just stop before Dongwoo gets mad for real.” Sunggyu scolded and Woohyun nodded, backing him up.

“No, you have me!” Hoya said desperately.

“I am not releasing some Woohyun reactions, this is not my style.” Dongwoo stopped struggling to look at the younger eyes while he heard a complaint from the said singer. “If what you said was a lie and you don't actually want anything to do with me tell me now, I'm tired of waiting.” He demanded and they started what it seemed like it was a staring contest.

“Wow, I never saw Dongwoo hyung so direct in my life.” Myungsoo said surprised.

“There was the time he taught me about sex.” Sungyeol disagreed.

“But that was only with you.” The younger pointed while the others didn't know if they looked at the two boys on top of each other or the gossiping couple.

“What about when Daey...” Sungyeol was about to suggest another moment where Dongwoo was very direct when Hoya did something that surprised everybody and that made most of them gasp. “OMG!”

At that very moment, Hoya started to kiss the living daylights of Dongwoo, and that seemed to have startled the older, but Hoya brought his hands over his neck and supported himself better to keep the kiss going.

Sungjong and Woohyun started clapping madly, happy that they were finally witnessing some PDA today, Myungsoo and Sungyeol decided to be a matching couple with jaws hung low and Sunggyu seemed incredibly disgusted at their friends.

“Yah!” Sunggyu kicked Hoya off Dongwoo and stopped their moment.

“Oh my god Sungjong, did you see this? First, he jumped like a cheetah then kissed him like a predator!” Woohyun squealed happily. “Finally, finally, I am so happy.”

“A cheetah is a predator Woohyun.” Sunggyu said, but not the said boy, nor Sungjong paid attention to him.

“Of course I saw, and, I have to say, it was about time they did something of the sort. Omma, appa, you don't have to care about Sunggyu hyung, go back to kissing, I expect to get a little brother or sister soon.” Sungjong teased and then burst out laughing and the two boys tried to sit up as they blushed furiously.

“I would say to get a room but I only have one with a bed and, as you guys know, it is forbidden territory for you all.” Sungyeol said teasing them further.

“I prefer if they don't do anything at all in this apartment as a whole. It is not like we only do things in the master room.” Myungsoo grunted.

“OMG, where am I even sitting?” Sunggyu seemed more disgusted than anything and placed his hands on his temples in a true mental breakdown.

Woohyun tugged on the eldest sleeve to get his attention, he had a stupid smile on his face and Sunggyu was annoyed by that. “Have you noticed that as the night progresses you lose every argument you ever had on why we shouldn't date? Dongwoo even got a boyfriend.”

“I don't have a boyfriend.” Dongwoo dismissed them. “I still haven't spoken properly with Jinki hyung.”

“You won't talk to him, I know you want me.” Hoya said rather cockily.

“I am calling Jinki hyung again, where is my phone?” Dongwoo eyes landed on the maknae that promptly hid it behind himself.

“No! Don't hand him the phone.” Hoya pleaded, changing completely his behavior. “Dongwoo, don't do anything stupid.”

“Then stop being an asshole and behave. I don't know if you deserve me anymore.” Dongwoo glared hard a Hoya, that actually hung his head low and got quiet, while everybody waited for the tension to leave the room.

“Who's the whipped one now?” Sungyeol provoked.

“Sooo...” Myungsoo grabbed their attention to try to make the awkward atmosphere disappear. “Woohyun hyung, do you do anything else?”

“Oh yeah. Nowadays I try to give him more space, for example, I don't break into his room...” Sunggyu gave him an angry 'O'really' look and the younger changed his speech. “…as much as I did back them. To be honest, I actually broke in a few more times than hyung knows, because he locks himself up at night, but then I would see him sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to disturb him.”

“This is basic hyung.” Sungjong said not impressed.

“I tried to keep things to myself the max I could. You might not believe but nowadays I am quite quiet.” Woohyun finished with a hum of self-approval.

“Hey stop lying, you and Dongwoo are two balls of energy.” Sungyeol said not believing the younger singer words.

“He is. I mean, he puts a lot of energy to work so at the end of the day he is more quiet, not that this means he doesn't have energy.” Sunggyu backed him up.

“Not only that, we basically live to work and we have mainly the same friends, it's quite difficult to come with different things to have a casual conversation. Then we compose and write lyrics and we have hobbies too, I like to exercise and read, and hyung likes to read, listen to music and watch movies, sometimes he plays online too.”

“Nam Woohyun? Reading? Since when you read something else than textbooks?” Now it was the time for Dongwoo to frown since childhood Woohyun was more into sports than books.

Woohyun promptly put a devilish expression and wriggled his brows. “Fanfics.”

“Urgh! Stop reading those things.” Sunggyu scolded for the umpteenth time today but Woohyun completely ignored him.

“Since I was very frustrated for...” Woohyun tried to count in his head but gave up. “I lost count of how many years has it been... So, well, Fanfics are awesome, well most of them, I don't like when there are rapes and male pregnancy... I prefer those where we are super spies that meet during a mission and... well, it can have many scenarios, but since the characters are me and hyung it is very easy to imagine and then... I have to read those that have smut too. As I said before they are very educative.” He wriggled his brows again.

“So basically fanfics are your personal source of porn?” Hoya furrowed his brows and Sunggyu wanted to dig a hole and hide, he didn't know if that statement made him feel flattered or outraged.

“Well...” Woohyun smiled sheepishly and Sunggyu hit him.

“Let's change the subject.” He said and turned to talk to his brother and Sungyeol. “So, what have your grandma said about your mother?”

“Well...” The lawyer scratched his nape. “Same old, that she didn't want anything to do with me, that I was a disgrace, that I should burn in hell... and synonyms” He answered a little awkwardly but was quick to change the subject. “...but that didn't bring my mood down though, we had an awesome New Year together.”

“Honestly Yeollie, you mom disappointed me so much.” Dongwoo shook his head and pouted.

“But they made up ok? They are absolutely fine now.” Myungsoo assured them.

“I wouldn't say that either.” Sungyeol squinted his eyes at his lover with a look that meant lying-doesn't-look-good-on-you, and the others looked back at him with questioning eyes. “We were like Sunggyu and his dad for a bit, and to think Dr. Kim is his dad.... anyway, we are improving our relationship quicker than them.”

“Before I thought it was only a mother-son fight, I even understood, come on, dad and I have our problems too, but now that I know what she did to my brother...” Sunggyu growled not bothering about the comparison to his and his dad relationship.

“If I were you I wouldn't forgive a pan over my head... like ever.” Hoya completed and Sunggyu motioned his hand to Hoya as if saying that this is what he meant.

“How did that even happened?” Sungjong asked curious yet displeased.

“Should we talk about that?” Sungyeol rose a brow.

“Well, I want to know if you and your mother won't trigger something in Myungsoo later.” Sunggyu snapped.

“Stop, I am not a baby, and you'd be surprised to know that I do get along with her.” Myungsoo pleaded tiredly. “You are taking the hyung role too seriously now, this doesn't match you.” He added and Woohyun couldn't help but giggle at that, Sunggyu was being too cute of a big brother and Myungsoo too funny of a dongsaeng.

“Ok, ok, I will tell you guys about this. Although it wasn't very pleasant for me, after all, you know what happened.” Sungyeol inhaled deeply to restart the story. “A few years later...”

“Sungyeol... you're kind of skipping things...” Myungsoo elbowed the taller lightly. “Start after China.”

“China? Wait, when you guys went to China? And why nobody invited me?” Dongwoo asked in a pout.

“Sorry hyung, next time I promise I'll invite everyone?" Sungyeol threw an apologetic look at Dongwoo before addressing the group as a whole.  "Before China then.” He decided. “After the New Year....”

 

 


	74. New year resolutions and new beginnings - Moods - Sungyeol Plan I - Crisis

 

 

New Year ended up great for everybody. Sunggyu and Woohyun begun the year with raised spirits, performing since the first day of the year, and the days that followed, they already started to go to the studio every chance they got to record some songs so they could decide on a single for a comeback in February or the beginning of March.

Sungjong had a cozy New Year with his family plus Hoya's family and Dongwoo, but after midnight stroke, he discretely flew the scene to meet his lover's parents. They were surprised but ended up liking Sungjong, the maknae knew how to charm elders and he was a good person so it wasn't too difficult. They ended up inviting the maknae to have a ride on their yacht, so they would get to know each other better and the couple couldn't be more happy about that.

Not that the last year was bad, but this year was clearly better for Dongwoo. He spent New Year with Hoya's family and, although his father was a bit closed off, they were so nice to him, especially his mom, that aside from being a bit of control freak, found in Dongwoo a reason to laugh every five minutes of the day.

In Sungyeol case the news his grandmother delivered had saddened him, but when he put his eyes in Myungsoo later that day, he forgot all about it. Really, it was like Myungsoo chose his clothes carefully to tempt him, and, after some hours of socializing with Myungsoo parents and brother, he was able to lure Sungyeol back to their apartment where they kicked the year off with one of their best sex sessions. That had left him a bit sore, but the next months he wouldn't go outside the apartment much so he didn't mind being a bottom.

Every one of them made New Year's resolutions, Sunggyu wanted the first place on a music show and Woohyun wanted to make Sunggyu happy so he decided to work harder to give Sunggyu the first place and they ended up setting this as their year goal. Hoya wanted to further his studies in his area so he decided to do some Specialization this year and Dongwoo decided to do a second bachelor through Distance Education in the TI area, he thought this way he would grow in his career so Yadong decided that studying was their main goal this year. Of course, trying to make Hoya fall in love with him might have been the second goal for Dongwoo.

In Sungjong case he would start his fourth and final year in college. People in his class started to look for internships in radio or TV stations to work as some behind-the-cameras staff, but, since he was a well-known model, he had already done some MC-ing for Music Countdown a few months back and now he would be soon starting as a second host for Super Idol Chart Show. He was extremely excited for it but was also aware that getting more exposure would need him to be more cautious with his relationship, so he was enjoying the last few moments of peace he would have beside his lover.

In Sungyeol case, he woke up on the first day of the year in Myungsoo sleepy arms but left the bed as soon as he could to go back to his studying routine. He still stopped to eat and still fooled around with Myungsoo on a second round but, when the younger left the apartment, he fully focused on all the studying he had to do. His goal this year was to pass on his BAR exams. Myungsoo thought he had already everything he needed, so he thought a good goal for him this year was to not have to do therapy anymore, he would focus on that while Sungyeol was studying.

At first, Sungyeol spared a day in the week so he would meet Myungsoo or his friends. It was like a day so he could relax and cool off his head, but by the end of January, he was already avoiding his friend's meetups in order to study more. He still kept seeing Myungsoo because honestly, the younger was the only thing that could make himself stop thinking about the exam, but sometimes he was just tired because he pulled an all-nighter studying or he would space out.

Myungsoo was understanding. He knew this exam was a really big step in a life of a lawyer so he tried his best to not complain when they gradually stopped having some sex or when Sungyeol was spacing out too much. He thought that he only had to let Sungyeol do his best so wouldn't have to do the exam again and, with that, extend this awful period.

When the classes started in February it was just strange. Firstly because Hoya, Myungsoo, and Sungyeol weren't there, not that the students were bothered too much about Hoya's presence, though the boy had his own small fan club, Myungsoo and Sungyeol were the heartthrobs so they clearly were missed more. The first was going to start the practical lessons every med student had to have in the hospital and wouldn't attend Seoul U as much, maybe drop by once in a while, so people were upset but understood, but in Sungyeol case they weren't sure if they would ever see him again, not only he graduated he was on an undefined hiatus.

Secondly, after Sunggyu and Woohyun debut some people started to look at them more and whisper wherever they went and they weren't sure if this was about the rumors around their debut or because people were talking about them becoming Idols. Woohyun personal fandom brought him some letters and small gifts that he accepted on those days he actually went to college, and they mostly complimented him, while people that knew or liked Sunggyu better complimented him, not expecting him to be this good. No one dared to closely approach the rumors of their debut and they were thankful for that, but honestly, when they had to sit in the cafeteria with Sungjong they couldn't help but to be a little bit sad, four of their friends were missing.

Although Sunggyu and Woohyun were attending college, they announced a comeback in early February and unfortunately they couldn't celebrate Woohyun birthday together with their friends that year, so any celebration for Woohyun would be done together with Myungsoo's and Hoya's celebration the next month when they were a little bit more free for at least a meal together, not that they expected Sungyeol to come out of his cave though, the model was ignoring their chat messages so he could focus better.

Myungsoo was excited. Finally, he was allowed to deal with patients, although he was still a student, and he couldn't be more happy and anxious to put into practice everything he learned by looking how things were done in his father hospital. People in his class were jealous, not only Myungsoo scored good up til now on theoretical subjects, the kid family had a hospital so of course, he would score well in practical exams too. He couldn't stop smiling and blabbering about how happy he was and when he met Sungyeol later, he managed to make the model forget the world for a bit in order to share the joy.

Myungsoo thought his therapy was important but he didn't see the need of keeping weekly appointments and had as his goal to improve to stop with his sessions by the end of the year. But, when he went for a session with Dr. Kan a couple of days before Woohyun birthday, the doctor suggested that they should start decreasing the amount of therapy and only go back to meet every week if Sungyeol decides to rejoin them to talk about what happened when they met his mother.

He was surprised that he achieved that goal so fast and thought he couldn't be happier. He was proved wrong when he received a call from a yelling and excited Myungeun, telling him that the paper they wrote together, that was published a couple of months back, was accepted to be presented at the conference in China. Myungsoo couldn't help but want to share this with his boyfriend before the day they were supposed to meet, so he brought some cupcakes and other pastries to lure Sungyeol out of his studying session to celebrate this together.

“Sungyeooooooool!” Myungsoo called his boyfriend in his loudest volume (which was also not too loud) when he opened the door of the small office room they had in their apartment. The model had his face plastered over a big book and when the younger called him, he was obviously awoken, by his boyfriend, in a fright.

“Omo!” Sungyeol jumped alarmed on his seat, only to realize the situation he was in and put a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart.

“Yeollie~!” Myungsoo called again in a squeal and got close to kiss his boyfriend's neck and turn his chair to face him.

“Myungsoo, please tell me you love me and you're not trying to kill me.” Sungyeol complained using a fake scolding tone.

“What?” Myungsoo asked taken aback, but his boyfriend was quick to shake his head and mumble 'nothing' for him, he didn't want Myungsoo interpreting things wrongly. The said boy chuckled in amusement as he noticed a red spot on his boyfriend's cheek, that obviously said he had been sleeping over a book for a while. “Sorry that I woke you up.”

“No, it's ok, I don't even know how much time I slept, but waking up was probably long overdue.” The model sighed and after running a hand on his hair he questioned his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Can't I be here? This is mine too.” Myungsoo tried to pout and Sungyeol raised a brow, the younger was not really good with aegyo before but he was learning, that boy!

“No, of course, you can, it's just... haven't we agreed that we would meet on Saturdays? I thought I was supposed to study the rest of the week.” Sungyeol asked a little confused.

“And were you studying?” Myungsoo asked back and Sungyeol sighed heavily, he hadn't a comeback for that so he just bit his lip and looked down guiltily. “Heeeeeey, don't feel guilty because you slept for some time today, you are studying diligently and it's even ahead with the reviewing schedule every time I try to check on you, you are giving your best...”

“I know but...”

“Let's not talk about this ok? Since I am here today you can study more Saturday, I won't come so you can catch up then.” Myungsoo offered with a kind smile on his face and Sungyeol put his hands around him, making him sit on his lap.

“You're such a good boyfriend, you know?” Sungyeol said in a grateful tone and pecked Myungsoo a couple of times.

“Now I am being praised?” Myungsoo giggled. “This day couldn't be more perfect hahahaha.”

“What are you saying?” Sungyeol squinted his eyes in a playful inquisitory way.

“Well, I received a couple of good news today and I wanted to celebrate with you, so I brought us cupcakes from that bakery we love... Come on...” He stood up and held Sungyeol hands to pull him up. “Let's eat and talk about it, I can't wait to tell you everything.”

The two boys moved to the living room where there was a bag filled with cupcakes, soft drinks and other pastries already set up. _When did Myungsoo got in and prepared this?_ Sungyeol was a light sleeper but he probably was completely knocked out if he hadn't heard him entering the apartment. He looked at everything once more before sitting, for someone that didn't even celebrated his own birthday Myungsoo brought things as if they were having a small-scale birthday party, the only things missing were candles.

Myungsoo was so overjoyed that he couldn't help but smile, showing dimples and eye smiles, and insisted on serving his boyfriend everything.

“So.... what is going on?” Sungyeol asked before his stomach decided to scream for food. “If I were to be up earlier, I would have felt your happiness waves from a mile away.” He teased.

“I don't have 'happiness waves'.” Myungsoo shot him a look but then smiled anyway.

“You do have them, heavy ones. I am not sure if the others don't perceive or I only feel them because I am your boyfriend.” Sungyeol disagreed and Myungsoo shrugged as he munched some pastries already.

The younger boy asked with his eyes for his lover to start eating then prepared himself to speak. "So many things happened today, I don't even know where to begin...” Myungsoo spoke excitedly.

“How about the beginning?” The model suggested with a poke on the younger sides.

“Ok... Today I went to one of my therapy sessions and Dr. Kan said we are going to start lessening our sessions.”

“Is that ok?” Sungyeol furrowed brows in concern.

“She says there's little she can help me with these days, that's why we are going to slowly reduce the sessions.” The younger explained further with a shrug.

“Oh, this means you're improving then?” Sungyeol smiled sincerely.

“I know right? I am so happy with this news, though she didn't say when we are going to stop for good.”

“So there's a chance of going to weekly meetings again?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows.

“Yes, of course, if something big happens or, and these are her words not mine, if...” Myungsoo hesitated, he didn't want to upset Sungyeol so he decided to use the softest tone he could muster right now. “If we decide to talk about what happened the day we told your mother about us.”

Sungyeol avoided his gaze promptly and stayed a few seconds in silence. First, he didn't really want to revisit that memory, he didn't want Myungsoo revisiting either. Second, he still hadn't told Myungsoo about the talk he had with his grandma around New Year about that day and he didn't want to have that conversation right now. Third, he knew that to have anything solved he had to go to a lot of sessions, he was barely able to concentrate on his boyfriend each time he came to visit, he surely didn't have time to focus on that, his BAR was his priority.

Sensing Sungyeol discomfort, Myungsoo was ready to apologize, but the model decided to break the silence as he looked back to him. “I... Sweetie.. this is not really a good time for me... Maybe after the exams...”

“It's ok Yeollie, I don't want to force you into anything.” Myungsoo assured and gave him a quick peck. “When you decide to talk, I will be here for you.” He smiled to reinforce his sentence. “But knowing that I will lessen my sessions means I am one step closer to being 100%, isn't that awesome?” He asked with excitement all over again.

“Yes, of course it is, and I'm so happy for you...” Sungyeol hugged his boyfriend and gave him a couple of kisses. “...and so proud too. When I think about everything that you went through... I admire you a lot for trying and succeeding in overcoming your obstacles.”

“Thank you, now I feel that I am actually normal and we will not have so many problems as before. Thank you for putting up with everything.” Myungsoo looked at him full of gratitude.

“You are normal, don't belittle yourself.” Sungyeol scolded as he turned his attention to his food again, feeling that he didn't deserve any kind of appreciation, it was all Myungsoo's own merit.

“Just thank you.” Myungsoo insisted, looking at the older with eyes full of love and, to break this kind of spell from his boyfriend, Sungyeol decided to tease him.

“Woah, so this is why you are so happy today.”

Myungsoo chuckled lowly. “No, that's not even half of it. There is something else.”

“Is there more? Tell me.” Sungyeol asked anxiously.

“There is. When I was coming out of Dr. Kan office Myungeun called me."

“Oh.” Sungyeol said trying to not to sound so indifferent as he really was, but Myungsoo didn't seem to care. It was not as if Sungyeol hated the girl, he didn't, he even loved to troll her now; but knowing that Myungeun was Myungsoo partner on the research team, and they loved to talk about things he didn't understand, he knew that if the good news was related to her he wouldn't understand a thing about it. He decided then to eat and pretend to pay attention and hum here and there to give Myungsoo a few reactions when he thought it was needed.

“Yeah, she called with the more awesome news.” Myungsoo squealed happily. “We sent a paper for this important med conference in China that we really wanted to go and, after some really annoying months waiting, we received an answer. “

“Really?” Sungyeol said as he grabbed some pastry to eat.

“I know right? We are going to present the work we have been conducting for the past year and a half, can you imagine?”

“No way!” Sungyeol faked enthusiasm but kept eating while his boyfriend was totally unaware of his behavior.

“Yeah, and since it is in China we have to make a trip there, obviously, and I can finally visit Tao and Luhan there. It will be so interesting.”

“I do think so too.”

“It will be around my birthday so I won't probably be here around the time you have your BAR exams. Are you going to be upset over that?” Myungsoo asked hesitantly, this was the part he feared Sungyeol reaction.

“No, absolutely not.” Sungyeol said in a very assuring tone even though he was not paying attention and currently thinking about the amount of jail time a person could get for defrauding official documents.

“Ok then.” Myungsoo smiled brightly again and changed the subject. “I'm kind of worried about how I will be able to communicate but I gave Luhan a call and he said he will be going to the conference too, though he is not going to present anything, and he said if I need help, he will translate for us.”

“Really?”

“Really! He is such a nice guy, he offered a room in his apartment for me. I am not really sure if I should accept though because Myungeun is going with me.”

“Hum...”

“And I am worried because she offered to book a room together, with separate beds of course, but I don't think this feels right. You are my boyfriend and she is a girl that you don't completely trust, and I don't want you mad at me, I also don't want to leave her to go alone to the hotel, it might be dangerous for a girl to walk alone there. Understand my dilemma? What should I do?”

“Yes.”

“Sungyeol, are you paying attention?” Myungsoo asked incredulously as he snapped his fingers in front of the model eyes, finally noticing his brain was miles away.

“Huh?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I am.” Sungyeol lied.

“Then what was I talking about?” Myungsoo asked doubtfully and Sungyeol started to panic that he was this close of being caught not paying attention to his lover speech, he figured the younger would be really sad to him so he decided to guess with a few things he unintentionally picked up.

“You're going to China, right? If you don't want to share you just have to book a room for yourself.” Sungyeol said hoping that he guessed right and Myungsoo blinked at him before smiling.

“Duh, how I didn't think of that?” The younger said happily that he found a solution to his problem and Sungyeol sighed relieved that he was not caught up. “Of course we have to book a room separately. I guess I was so happy that I didn't consider this option.”

 _Who the hell Myungsoo was talking about?_ He probably mentioned but Sungyeol didn't get the name, he could only hope that this wouldn't be important later. Sungyeol decided to change the subject and tease his boyfriend.

“Such happy news... now I see why you came up with this celebration. Honestly, it looks like a birthday or anniversary celebration, I was expecting you'd put a candle over it." Sungyeol said mischievously, finally preparing to grab a cupcake and eat when Myungsoo halted him.

“Well, I can add that.” Sungyeol snapped his head back to look inquiringly at his boyfriend and Myungsoo placed his hand on his pocket, picked a small number 6 candle out of it, and showed to him.

“Six?” Sungyeol asked with furrowed brows.

“Don't tell me you forgot...” Myungsoo happy mood vanished for the day and he looked sadly at Sungyeol eyes. “This week we had our sixth month anniversary.” Sungyeol closed his eyes and winced. How to get out of this one? "Yeol...you've been looking like you were on another planet not only today, the last few times I came too, and now you don't even remember our anniversary.” The younger complained really disappointed.

“I am sorry, Sweetie, I totally understand why you're upset and it is my fault but I am so worried about my BAR, it's a month and a half away and I am working really hard and I pulled some all-nighters, this is why I was sleeping earlier...”

“Of course I am upset, it is like our relationship, and by extension, me as a person is the last thing you are thinking _IF_ you are able to think about something else... I don't want to feel like I am an obligation and I am taking your time whenever I come here...”

“But you aren't...” Sungyeol tried to argue. “It' just... this is really important for me if I can't pass my BAR, I can't work as a lawyer, please be understanding...”

“Don't lie...” Myungsoo knew the other had his priorities set on the exam right now. “Every time I am with you on our designated time I feel that you'd rather be studying... and I get the BAR is important so... maybe it's better if I only come here after you finish with the two rounds of tests you need to take.” He ended up offering.

“No, Myungsoo, no! That's too much, don't be radical.” Sungyeol pleaded and cleaned his hands to be able to hold Myungsoo's. “I am not doing on purpose, I am just stressed out, I love to see you and I wait all week for our time together. I promise I will make it up for you... I will put more effort into giving your attention when we meet for our time together too...”

Myungsoo sighed and looked down at their hands for a minute before taking his hand back. “I don't think you will be able to pull that off, at least for as long as you still have to study for this exam. As you said you're too stressed and worried. I...” He had a sad look in his eyes but it was still very determined. “I think I shouldn't come back here until you finish with your BAR.”

“But there's still around three months for that.” Sungyeol protested .“I.. I need you.”

Myungsoo caressed Sungyeol hair gently. “But I think I am being a distraction... It's better if you focus and pass at first try. Wouldn't be better if you don't have to redo it?”

Only the thought of having to redo the BAR examinations had a shiver running down on Sungyeol spine. Having to redo the BAR examinations meant less time for them as a couple, less time to be around his friends, delaying the start of his juridic training and with that his life as a lawyer, not to mention that if he had financial problems he had to return to his model life, which meant more stress because he would have to delay every other plan he had in his life.

“You-you're right.” Sungyeol sadly admitted.

“Don't be like that, just keep working hard, but please don't forget to eat and sleep properly, I don't want anything happening with your health while preparing for these exams.” Sungyeol just looked down. “Promise me Yeollie.”

“I promise.” The older promised reluctantly, then something dawned on him and he looked up at Myungsoo up with alarmed eyes. “What about your birthday, we aren't celebrating?”

“I can wait for you. We can do something special later when you finish your exams. Meanwhile, I will still come to fill up the fridge, but you won't even notice me.”

“I am sorry for this...” Sungyeol bit his lips pitifully, he was guilty that he and Myungsoo had to experience such a situation.

“Don't apologize ok? This is me supporting you, I should be understanding.” He squatted and planted a tender kiss on his lover's lips. “I believe in you, you can do it. Fighting.”

Sungyeol pouted and Myungsoo kissed him again before caressing his hair once again and leaving the apartment.

Sungyeol, let it out an exasperated sigh as soon as his boyfriend closed the door. Even if Myungsoo decided to let everything go and still support him, he couldn't help but feel that he was being unfair to the younger, but Myungsoo was right in a way, he had to focus on studying so they wouldn't go through all of that again, still Sungyeol knew that he was failing him somehow.

Suddenly Sungyeol heard Myungsoo repeating one of his sentences in his head. _I can wait for you. I can wait for you. I can wait for you._ Then he remembered something extremely important: while he was in Japan Myungsoo learned to live without him. On the other way Sungyeol learned to not live without him, so although he should feel grateful in a way that Myungsoo decided to let him study, he couldn't help but to dislike the idea of not meeting his boyfriend for such amount of time.

He got up to clean the table, after the conversation with Myungsoo he didn't feel hungry anymore, so he decided to put the rest of pastries and cupcakes on the fridge so he could eat later. He stopped briefly to wash his hands in the kitchen sink and that seemed to make him remember the day Daeyeol slept over and Myungsoo was hugging him in the morning.

“ _..._ _I was dreaming about you, we were traveling together. But the real deal is always better, so I had to wake up.” Myungsoo whispered, his voice still sleepy._

“ _Hummm, traveling, we should do that in the future.” Sungyeol agreed. “Can you wait until my BAR? I can take you anywhere you want later.”_

“ _Really?” Myungsoo was more woken up now. “That would be so awesome.” He giggled against his skin and Sungyeol felt tickled. “It would be really, really great, not knowing anyone in another city, we could enjoy ourselves as a couple freely.”_

“ _Yes, it would be, chose the place wisely, so I can hold your hand in public and peck you anytime I want.” Sungyeol said with a big smile, anticipating that as much as his lover, although he didn't take his concentration away from his task._

Sungyeol eyes opened wide and a smile appeared on his features. That's it, a trip. Everything he had to do was take Myungsoo on a trip. 

His heart started to beat fast and a faint red appeared on his cheeks when he thought about what they could experience together in another country. He promptly turned around with raised spirits, he already had a plan, and he just needed to involve the right people in it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Myungsoo arrived home that night he managed to find his family still at the dinner table. His mother was very concentrated hearing someone on her phone while she hummed here and there and ate while Moonsoo was telling his father about something new he learned today. He filled a bowl with food and sat beside his brother and made himself known.

“Hello.” He greeted his family and the two other males promptly looked at him while his mom smiled and sent him a kiss but didn't hang up the phone.

“Hi hyung, where were you? I thought you would arrive earlier today.” The maknae inquired.

“I stopped by at Sungyeol's today after my appointment with Dr. Kan.” Myungsoo explained with half a smile then looked down at his bowl.

Father and son eyed each other as if suspecting something wasn't right with the oldest son. “Is it everything ok?”

“Yes. I even have some good news to share.” Myungsoo lied but gave them a full smile before shoving some food into his mouth. “But... let's wait for omma to finish.” He pointed to his mom with his head. “Who is she talking with?”

“Sungye..” Jongwan was about to answer but was cut by his wife.

“No, Myungsoo was not like that, not Moonsoo either, both of them slept pretty well, just have patience ok? I have to go now, I promise I'll go over there soon to give you some tips. Bye.” She made a kiss noise before hanging up then sighed heavily.

“Was that noona?” Myungsoo asked just for confirmation.

“Ahn... yes. She called me to ask about a bunch of things and rant about Hyuna not letting her sleep.” She answered with a kind smile.

“Maybe she has been having difficulties because when she had to deal with Sunggyu and Myungsoo they were already around five.” Jongwan added his thoughts while giving his wife a puzzled look at the same time, which Myungsoo missed when he concentrated on his food again.

“Hyung, now mom already hung up, what is the good news?” The maknae asked curiously.

“You have good news for us?” Jisoo asked with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Dr. Kan said we will reduce the number of our sessions until I stop going for good.”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Moonsoo cheered instantly, and loudly, bouncing in his chair, then hugged Myungsoo for dear life.

Jongwan was surprised but had a smile on his face while Jisoo looked at him with tears of happiness forming in her eyes and a proud look on her face at the same time.

“We are proud of you kid!” Jongwan conveyed the feeling of everyone there and moved over Moonsoo and ruffled Myungsoo hair a bit. “You're ready to conquer the world.”

“How do you feel about that?” Jisoo asked as she reached for her oldest son and Myungsoo squeezed her hand over the table.

He chuckled. “I think I am going to miss to have to go every week, but I kind of want to get over this chapter of my life.”

“Well, it's ok to feel like you'll miss it, it was part of your routine for quite a while, but maybe the feeling of relief is bigger now.” Jisoo was the one chuckling now.

“It is.” Myungsoo agreed. He became quiet for some seconds then spoke a bit shyly. “Mom, dad, I have something else to tell you.” He looked down to his bowl and scratched his nape while thinking about how to deliver the other news, he didn't like to boast about his achievements.

“Hm?” The three at the table frowned.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” The maknae asked worriedly.

“Do you need help with something?” Jongwan added.

“No. It's nothing much... I, hum, I wrote a paper. And... I have to go to present at a medical conference in March.” Myungsoo said awkwardly but as it wasn't anything big.

“You what?” Jongwan asked with eyes doubling their size. “And you deliver this kind of news as if it's nothing much? What's with you getting all shy and all? This is an important thing for you, you should be happy no?”

“I am.” He chuckled quietly. “I am, especially because I'll have the chance to maybe see two Chinese friends again.” He repeated but his happiness didn't reach his eyes. “I don't like to boast about anything.”

“Where this conference is going to be?” Jisoo asked excitedly. “How many days?”

“It's in China for about three days.” He said then placed more food in his mouth and started munching.

“Hyung, can I go with you?” The maknae asked excitedly.

“No Moonsoo, Myungsoo is not going there to play around and you still have school here.” Jongwan scolded and the maknae pouted.

“When are you going?” His mother asked.

“I have to look at the dates again just to be sure but I think it's in the middle of March.”

“Isn't that around your birthday and Sungyeol exams?” She added.

“Yes, it is. I'll probably not be here around that.” Myungsoo answered visibly tensing up.

Both parents eyed each other before Jongwan addressed the oldest son at the table. “Does Sungyeol know about this?”

“He knows.” Myungsoo answered flatly.

“How did he react? Did he mind you not being here?” Jongwan added more questions.

“Why are you worried about that? He didn't think twice when he chose to go to Japan. It is only fair if I go to China. It is not like I am going to stay a year outside Korea, but that will look good in my curriculum too.” Myungsoo suddenly snapped and Moonsoo eyed him with big eyes, kind of confused why his brother would snap like that.

“I agree with you, you have to go, it's important for you after all, but I am worried that can become an issue for you two, he will need your support around his exams right? And your relationship was recently amended, right? I just want you to avoid unnecessary problems, that's all.” Jisoo tried to explain her point of view cautiously.

Myungsoo snorted, going up to throw half of the food still in his bowl out, before placing the said bowl in the sink then turning to speak to them. “Don't think too much about that. He knows, he doesn't mind, he told me himself, and I dare him to say I don't support him.” He hissed. “Now if you excuse me...”

Myungsoo left the kitchen in the direction of his room while his parents and Moonsoo were left dumbfounded. After a few seconds of silence and surprise, the maknae was the first to talk.

“Why is hyung being so weird? Did Sungyeol hyung upset him again?”

“Good question, I would really want to know that.” Jongwan then turned to Jisoo. “Wasn't Sungyeol the one calling you? Why you pretended it was Sungyeon?”

Jisoo sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face before explaining. “It was him indeed. He called me to tell me that Myungsoo might be upset today and what happened between them. He asked me not to tell Myungsoo about this phone call.”

“He wanted to give you heads up? Was it that bad?” Jongwan frowned.

“No. Nothing that would leave Myungsoo too unstable to the point of going to the hospital. What happened to them might happen to any couple if one is too focused on something else.”

“Omma, what happened?” The kid urged. “If baby hyung stays upset I am going to ask Sunggyu hyung to drive me to Sungyeol hyung apartment so I can kick him.”

They both looked at the maknae and contained a laugh, yeah, because Sunggyu would really drop it all and go there just for this. So they decided to ignore the kid and Jisoo continued explaining.

“It seems to me that they aren't getting much quality time and Myungsoo might be putting up with it to not distract Sungyeol, so when Sungyeol forgot their six month anniversary because he has been too focused studying for his BAR exams, Myungsoo was upset.” She explained.

“I see...” Jongwan sighed deeply and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Yes, he did wrong in forgetting, but I can't blame him. He is too focused, we barely see Myungsoo going out with him or sleeping out these days. That kid is surely thinking about his future, without his BAR Sungyeol will not get too far in his profession.”

“But isn't Sungyeol hyung a model that earns tons of money already? Why he has to do this exam and make baby hyung upset?” Moonsoo didn't seem to understand. “Besides, Sungyeol hyung told me that this is why they are hiding their relationship so that he won't be unemployed.”

“Hum... you're right Moonsoo, he could just hide everything and keep that job, but I think that would hurt your brother in the long run more. I don't know if your brother explained that there are a lot of things they can't do in public, but if Sungyeol stays a model forever Myungsoo will never have the chance to even go out together for a movie night without Sungyeol fans interrupting them. Sungyeol would never be able to visit some places with him that allows him to hold his hand or kiss. I don't think your brother would like to be that restrict forever and I think Sungyeol knows that. Maybe that's why they decided to tell everyone on Christmas, so Myungsoo would feel better.” Jisoo kindly explained.

“In a way, this is kind of noble of Sungyeol, but you saw how Myungsoo snapped. This might cause a rift in their relationship and if they break up again...” Jongwan said concerned and left his words in the air.

“I know.” Jisoo sighed. “I know. That's why Sungyeol called, he has a plan to make up to him, not only that, to force both of them to have quality time together, and he asked for our help.”

“A plan!” Moonsoo beamed excitedly. “Can I help? Can I help? Please, please, pleaaaaaase!”

“We'll try to find a way for you to help.” Jongwan said with a chuckle. "Now, what Sungyeol is planning?”

“In a way is quite simple. Sungyeol is also going to China and then, I don't think I understood this part well, but he wants us to...” Jisoo started telling them what Sungyeol told her over the phone and the three of them started to discuss how they could help with the plan.

Unaware that his family was again conspiring against him, Myungsoo hit his Sungyeol bear a couple of times before hugging against his chest and trying to assure himself that keeping his distance from Sungyeol right now would only help them: Sungyeol would have time to concentrate while he was going to have time to forget about him forgetting their half-year anniversary.

He was sure he only needed to be distracted a bit for that, and what could have been perfect for that than planning a trip?

Usually, the ones who planned the trips of the Kim family were the women of the house, because they often said that the boys were airheads or didn't have the patience for searching prices and places, so it was the first time Myungsoo was going to be planning one of his own.

He and Myungeun spend some time over the phone to discuss more or less prices limits they were willing to pay and looking for some hotels already. Myungeun was so excited because it was her first trip without her family that she managed to excite him as well, and sort of forget about what happened between him and Sungyeol that night.

They also decided to apply for the Visa online right away so they could book a day to handle other documents needed, but at that moment Myungsoo found out something he wasn't expecting: his passport wasn't valid anymore, he had to apply for another. He cursed himself in his mind, how did he forget to renew? After Sungyeol came back and they started mending their relationship he totally forgot about that.

Instead of booking a day to go through the Visa procedures Myungsoo had to book a day to renew his passport. He groaned but well, he forgot, so he had to solve that problem asap.

He overslept the next morning and ended up having to rush to the hospital so he hadn't had the chance to talk to his parents, but once he met his mother at dinner, he asked for some documents he would need from his parents for the Visa, so the couple would have time to provide them once he solved the passport problem. Jongwan arrived while he was talking so he decided that their act should start now.

“Hi, kiddos.” Jongwan greeted tiredly then kissed every one of them on the top of their head.

“Yeobo, what happened? You look so tired.” Jisoo said worrying.

“There's something wrong with our hospital.” He announced tiredly, trying to make it seem as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Wait, what?” Myungsoo eyes became absurdly big and he tensed.

“What is happening?” Moonsoo voiced Jisoo question before she could.

“We kind of had this problem a few times before but Sungyeon and I made sure that none of you were bothered too much about it. But now a big sum of money is missing from the Hospital bank account, we haven't been paid for some expensive procedures.”

“Omg, what do we do? Do we have money enough to pay everyone?” Jisoo asked worriedly.

“We do but...” Jongwan sighed and looked weekly to his wife. “I had to do a few things to ensure that.”

“Like what?”

“I had to take money from my personal bank account.” Jongwan dropped the bomb.

Mother and the oldest son jaws hung low. “I-I can't believe it.” Jisoo said, her face draining from all color.

“It has to be a mistake somewhere, it has to be! We have to recount everything so we are sure the sum of money missing is real then we have to take legal action so I'll call Jaejoong lawyer to ensure we will win the case and while that doesn't happen... nobody should use the blue credit card.”

“Are we poor now?” Moonsoo asked in shock. “What will happen to us?”

"We are going to be fine Moonsoo, I am sure we will. When Sungyeon comes back to work she will help with strategies to go through this crisis. But while that doesn't happen you'll have to use your personal accounts, I already asked Sungyeon to have a talk with Sunggyu about this so he doesn't misunderstand me.” Jongwan said and Moonsoo got up to hug his dad that seemed very depressed. “I hope you all understand this and help this way”.

“Of course dad, anything so we can help you.” Myungsoo nodded and opened up his wallet and gave his dad the credit card that was in his possession. “Here, take it. “

“It's... it's just for a while.” Jongwan said with sorrowful eyes. “I am sorry that this happened when you are about to travel.”

“You don't need to be a sorry dad, I have to repay you for all you've done to me and this is the time I can do that.” Myungsoo said in a determined yet soft tone.

“Thank you for being so understanding, but please don't spread this around, it can damage our image ok?” Myungsoo nodded and Jonwan prepared to leave. "This news made me lost my appetite so I will go to bed early today. Good night to you all.

“I think I'll go to sleep too.” Moonsoo mumbled rubbing his eyes and both father and son got up to leave.

“Good night.” Jisoo kissed her husband and her maknae. “We will get through this.” She tried to give them a reassuring smile before father and son went for the stairs.

After they were gone, Myungsoo promptly looked at his mom with a determined look in his eyes. “Mom, what if I ask for a scholarship? I can ask hyung to do the same, and I can ask Dr. Kan to halt the last appointments and I'll return to it when we are financially better, I won't go to China too, and if we need to sell the car, I can take public transportation.”

Jisoo was just stunned at her son suggestions, it was nice to know if some real crisis happened Myungsoo was willing to sacrifice things to help, but it was totally unnecessary since this was fake. The only thing they had to do was to make Myungsoo have to use his own credit card and then make it so he thinks that he lost.

“Myungsoo, are you crazy?” She asked when she finally was able to blink. “You will not sacrifice your health and studies, I am still here and I can pay for your expenses just fine. You won't be stopping anything until we are sure there's no way we can keep up.” She said with a tone that said the conversation was over, but, knowing her son, she knew he would insist on helping somehow.

“Then I won't be making extra expenses, I'll instruct Myungeun and she can do the presentation in China alone.” He offered.

“But you should go, you might regret not going. If God forbids, everything goes wrong this can be something more on your CV that can get your dream job later." Jisoo strongly disagreed. "And you have your allowance, right? You should have some money saved up, and if you don't have it, which I doubt because you're so careful spending money, I can always ask my parents or my brother for a favor. Besides it will be around your birthday, it can be your birthday gift.”

Myungsoo didn't want to work in another hospital, he liked Jongwan Hospital just fine, so he prayed that it was just a small mistake somewhere and that soon enough everything would be like before but at this time he couldn't burden his family to pay him things. On the other end, he spent a huge amount of his savings on the apartment Sungyeol was living and, although after six months Sungyeol assumed the apartment payment, it wasn't enough for him to save a big amount of money again, mainly because he insisted on sharing the expenses of all the repair they had to do in the apartment and the furniture they bought.

Myungsoo scratched his nape nervously and bit his lips, he knew he had money but there was no way he would tell her he didn't have the amount of money she imagined him to have because he spent everything on an apartment he couldn't finish paying alone. The thing is if he went to China he wouldn't have much more for anything later. He prayed his father solved the Hospital issue so he wouldn't have to tell his family about the apartment once again, then he smiled and agreed with her. “Ok.”

____________________________________________________

The day Myungsoo got his new passport he decided to drop by the apartment and leave some food for Sungyeol. There was not much food already in the apartment last time he came and he was sure if he didn't at least bring some fruits, Sungyeol would live from pizza and just junk food in general.

As he promised, he entered the apartment quietly and arranged things in the kitchen. He also went to their room to look over his stuff and get some clothes he wanted to wear lately, and since Sungyeol was studying in the small office they set up in the other room, the model wouldn't be able to notice him.

That's what he thought.

What he didn't know was that Sungyeol was aware of his every move. Not only because he had Myungsoo family as allies, and they were informing him about everything, but he sensed the younger in the apartment as soon as he arrived. After all, not only Myungsoo had very peculiar footsteps, the smell he left wherever he went was something that Sungyeol couldn't completely ignore.

When Myungsoo left the apartment, the model promptly grabbed his phone to call his accomplices. It was time for phase two.

 


	75. Sungyeol Plan II - To Book or not to book - On days that I missed you

 

 

Myungsoo was falling in his bed after such tiring day as this one when his door suddenly was busted open and Moonsoo came running inside.

“And to think after all that happened he would learn how to knock.” Myungsoo mumbled against his pillow then turned around to greet his brother. “Hi, Moonsoo.”

“Hyung, thank god you finally arrived." The boy said dramatically and jumped on the bed to sit beside his brother. "I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why?" Myungsoo rose a brow.

"I need your help. I have a project to do and I don't even know how to begin."

Myungsoo squinted his eyes in disapproval for the kid. "You want me to do your school project? No way Kim Moonsoo. I survived school doing all my projects alone, I won't do them again for you."

"Not doing for me." Moonsoo argued. "You'll... you'll guide me. And... and... make sure I do the right way." He then spoke shyly biting his lips in the end.

Myungsoo gave him a judging stare then finally took wallet and keys from his pockets, placed on the bedside table – which Moonsoo followed with his eyes - before sitting on his bed to look down at the kid. "OK... what do you have to do?"

"I need something cool to show in my science class." Moonsoo finally said.

"I meant to ask what did you teacher asked you to do?"

"Nothing... that's the problem, I can do anything and that's why I don't know what to choose. I want to impress my friends but I need something that has some science behind it. I need to explain something and... do you get what I mean?"

"Huuum... I can think about some experiments... how about... explaining the weight of the air? It's kinda easy we just need some balloons and to tie them in a straw then...."

"Hyung, this seems boring." Moonsoo shoots his older brother a look that said he was disappointed.

"Then how about … I don't know, explain optical illusions?"

"Laaaaaaaaame." The kid was still not impressed.

"How sounds move on solid corps? We could do a telephone with some string and …."

"Hyung can we just blow up things?" The kid asked impatiently. "And maybe add some smoke and sound effects like preeeesch, rhuaaaaaarr or Kaboom!" He added some weird exciting sounds to explain what he meant, together with some hands gestures.

"No. You won't do anything like this in school." Myungsoo quickly shot him down. "Safety first, Kim Moonsoo."

"But hyung~!" Moonsoo whined.

Myungsoo just pinched the bridge of his nose to try to alleviate stress. He then looked up at his brother again with a new idea being conjured by his brain. "How about explaining how a volcano works? It's kind of easy to make some visual effects that can mimic the eruption and are safe enough for you. But there is no Kaboom!"

"Now that sounds interesting." Moonsoo opened up a big smile. "Will I be able to pull it off alone?"

"Humm.... we should test that or else we might need to come up with another idea."

"How do we do that?" Moonsoo eyes became huge in interest.

"Come, let's go to the kitchen, it's better if we try things there." Myungsoo begrudgingly got up on his feet and made way to the door and Moonsoo smirked pleased as he watched his brother move, but when Myungsoo didn't felt the maknae going up to follow him, he turned around and addressed the kid. "Won't you come?"

"Sure hyung. Go set the stuff, I think I need to go to the bathroom first." Moonsoo spoke lazily as he moved to get up from his older brother bed.

"Ok, but don't take too long, I'm tired and I don't have all night." The oldest said then disappeared towards the stairs.

Moonsoo gave himself a pat on the back, no wonder Sunggyu said he had talent in acting, he was too good, but maybe his baby hyung was a bit too - how was the word Sunggyu hyung taught him again?- gullible, that's it.

He promptly moved towards the bedside table, opened Myungsoo wallet and took the credit card from it. Now he just had to hide it for a few days.

______________________________________________________

Myungsoo woke up late that Saturday morning. After helping Moonsoo figure it out his science experiment last night he stayed up late to clean the mess they made and because he was already tired he ended up oversleeping.

With a quick look at his phone to check the time he saw a few messages from Myungeun.

**Jin: Have you woken up already?**

**Jin: I need to talk to you.**

**Jin: I found a nice hostel next to the conference hall. It serves breakfast which will be good for you because I don't eat it.**

**Jin: Will we share a room?**

**Jin: If you don't want to is fine.**

**Jin: We can also stay in collective rooms.**

**Jin: Have you taken a look at the flight tickets?**

**Jin: There's a really good discount on the website of XXXXXX company, take a look.**

**Jin: Will you ever reply to me?**

Myungsoo checked everything while rubbing his eyes, then quickly answered her back.

**Myungsoo: Sorry to only answer now. I stayed up late to help my brother with school stuff.**

**Myungsoo: Is the hostel price good? Sorry, I don't think we should share a room.**

**Jin: It's good, Google it up: XXXXX Hostel.**

**Jin: Why? It will help us lessen our expenses.**

**Myungsoo: I know, but, still, you're a girl and I am a boy.**

**Jin: So?** Was Myungeun for real? Myungsoo couldn't believe her.

**Myungsoo:** **Aren’t you scared? I have plenty of experience with women.**

**Jin: Still, I have never seen you with one.**

**Myungsoo: You know Hyorin noona? She was my first.** He wrote trying to scare her, maybe if she thought he was a noona killer, a dongsaeng would be easy for him to seduce and would give up that idea.

**Jin: No way! So the rumor it’s true after all O.O**

**Myungsoo: Don't tell anyone but it is. We dated when I was 15, she was 20 at the time.**

**Jin: You must be retired now. You’re kind of harmless in my eyes, besides, I can throw punches.** Myungsoo rolled his eyes, it figures that Myungeun would distort everything to tease him.

**Myungsoo: Yah! I'm not retired. I just... I like privacy, I wouldn't be comfortable sharing a room... with anyone.**

**Jin: So you plan on sneaking a Chinese girl into your bedroom there? You little devil.**

**Myungsoo: Maybe. Or maybe I want to call my Korean girlfriend without you knowing.**

**Jin: So you have a Korean girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me? >.<**

**Myungsoo: I don't have one, I just want to be alone. ¬¬**

**Jin: Whatever, at least book a room in the same hostel.**

**Myungsoo: Yes, mam.**

**Jin: YAH!**

**Jin: I already booked my flight, try to book the same flight as me, I got the one that leaves at 8 pm, so we will be arriving there at 10 pm, and then we can have a stroll before sleeping. What do you think?**

**Myungsoo: Great, what about the flight back?**

**Jin: Got mine for Saturday 2 am.**

**Myungsoo: So early >.<. Anyway, I will book my stuff in a bit then message you back. My priority now is to eat something.**

**Jin: Hahaha ok. Talk To You Later.**

After a yawn Myungsoo finally got courage enough to toss his phone somewhere, dress a shirt and grab his wallet and Ipad and go down to fix himself some breakfast. He found his family together in the kitchen although they already finished their breakfast, Moonsoo was writing something in a notebook while his mother was supervising and his dad did the dishes.

“Morning, sleepy head.” His mom greeted him with a soft smile. “What's with the Ipad?”

“Morning.” He dropped his things on the table then started fumbling in the kitchen. “Now that I got my passport and Visa I can already book my flight tickets. I am going to check it out prices while I eat.” He opened the fridge to get some milk when he spotted a natural sandwich. “Can I eat this?” He turned showing said sandwich to his mother.

“Of course, I made it for you. I was going to wake you up but you seemed so tired.”

“Yes, yesterday was a tough day, I had a lot of things to do and then Moonsoo asked for help last night, right Moonsoo?” He said as he sat at the table and bit his sandwich.

“Yeaaah.” Moonsoo answered on automatic as he continued to diligently write on his notebooks.

“Here.” Jongwan suddenly turned and placed a glass in front of Myungsoo. “When you finish please clean up because I already finished all the dishes.”

“Sure.” Myungsoo agreed as Jongwan turned around to go but when he was almost on the door Myungsoo hesitantly called him. “Dad... any news about....?”

Suddenly the atmosphere tensed. Jisoo and Moonsoo heads snapped to look at Jongwan and the said man froze in place then turned around slowly. “We are doing our best to investigate everything, we are redoing all the math to see what happened too. Please don't worry too much about it, I am sure we will manage to fix things up quickly.”

“If you say so, but if there's anything I can help with, please let me know.” Myungsoo said with sincerity and Jongwan eyes quickly and guiltily flickered from him to his wife and the other son before going back to Myungsoo.

“You're such a good kid, I am really sorry for the things I put you through sometimes.” His father said apologetically.

“It's ok, I already overcame the weird punishment I got with Moonsoo, just don't do any weird stuff next time, it's no wonder why hyung is so suspicious about you.”

“Don't believe everything Sunggyu says though. He was a spoiled kid and he had to learn to share things and value money. Therefore I left Sungyeon to manage his money."

“Does he know that?” Myungsoo eyes got big in surprise, maybe a big part of Sunggyu hate was unfounded and if they could just get along again...

“No, and you won't tell him. He will still hate me the same way if he knows about that. Now...” He reached a hand to pat Myungsoo hair affectionately. “Let me rest a bit, I have a night shift today.” With that Jongwan turned around and went out of the kitchen.

“Dad is so weird.” Moonsoo decided and went back to his homework.

“Mom...” Myungsoo was about to ask his mom about what his father just said but Jisoo was quick to dismiss him.

“Don't ask me, I gave up understanding things between him, Sungyeon and Sunggyu.”

Myungsoo gave a resigned sigh before giving his sandwich another bite and tapping on his Ipad to search for flight tickets that Myungeun was referring to. Indeed it was a very advantageous discount so decided to buy the flight tickets right away, and for that, he placed his sandwich back at the plate and started tapping his information on the screen.

“Mom, can you check if this is right?” Moonsoo asked suddenly

“Let me see... wait where have you learned this word? And why do you think Myungsoo... Anyway, you wrote wrongly. It has two 'L' here and only one here.” She pointed.

“Sunggyu hyung taught me.” Moonsoo answered as he pulled back his notebook to fix his mistake.

“Is he writing things about me? Is it a bad word?” Myungsoo lifted his head to inquire.

“Yeah, but not really. He wrote 'gullible'. I didn't even know he knew this word.” Jisoo said with a chuckle.

“I am not gullible.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“That's ok hyung. It's fun this way.” Moonsoo contained a giggle.

“I am not arguing with a nine-year-old.” Myungsoo finally decided and went back to what he was doing before, it didn't matter what Moonsoo was writing, but he was going to have a conversation with Sunggyu about what kinds of things he had been teaching their baby brother.

Finally, Myungsoo wrote all of his information on the site and the only thing missing was his credit card information. He opened his wallet to take it and look for it, he always forgot those numbers, and then:

“Where is it?” Myungsoo started to take everything he had in his wallet out. “Omg, whe-where is it?”

Jisoo discreetly looked at Moonsoo that didn't seem bothered by Myungsoo behavior at all.

“… and baby hyung is so cute sometimes.” Moonsoo read out loud after he wrote one more paragraph but was ignored by the two adults in the room.

“What happened?” Jisoo decided to ignore the maknae that was surprisingly not caring.

“My credit card. It-it disappeared.” Myungsoo explained as his eyes became hazed and he started to think where he might have left.

“I can't believe you lost it Kim Myungsoo!” She scolded. “I never thought this would happen to you. And in such time too”.

“But-but it was right here, I used yesterday.” Myungsoo was at loss for words.

“Then think about where you might have dropped and try to find it, or you'd have to cancel this one and ask for a new one and it takes a few days to arrive.”

Myungsoo eyes wondered as he looked down at the table, although he wasn't particularly looking at anything and was just thinking. Maybe it fell from his wallet somehow, maybe in his room, maybe in his apartment, maybe at the market where he bought Sungyeol food. He quickly washed the plate while he held his sandwich with his teeth then collected his stuff and ran up to his room to look for it.

After half an hour he already had searched his room upside down. Fuck, the card wasn't anywhere. He threw all the mess he made inside his closet, just like Sungyeol often did in the past, then readied himself to go out.

“Myungsoo did you found it?” Jisoo asked when she saw Myungsoo running to wear his shoes, but the boy didn't even answer his mother and went directly for the car parked outside, with the intention of going towards the market he visited the day before.

When he arrived there he was lucky he found the same staff as the day before, so he asked about his credit card but the girl swore nothing was forgotten there in her shift and that she was sure Myungsoo placed it back in his wallet right after using it, because she would remember his face for sure.

Myungsoo decided to ignore the masked compliment the girl threw at him and headed to the only place he expected to find, if it wasn't there he was fucked up. Once he got there, he tried to be cautious and not to bother Sungyeol with any noise, but as he got more and more frustrated he couldn't help to make some.

He looked at the kitchen at first, then in the room, underneath the bed and was currently throwing the few clothes he had hanging there on the ground and searching everywhere, after all Sungyeol could have found it and kept it somewhere, though Myungsoo thought Sungyeol would at least have informed him if he found his credit card.

“Where is it? Where is it? Where...” Myungsoo was mumbling to himself but stopped when he heard Sungyeol voice.

“I thought you said you wouldn't make any noise when you came.” Sungyeol tone wasn't bitter, not sad, he didn't take Myungsoo promise of keeping distance in the wrong way.

“Sorry about that.” Myungsoo simply apologized and continued searching.

"It's ok, I was going to have a break anyway. Why are you making a mess out of our room? I thought this was like my job. Are you searching for something?" Sungyeol got close and tried closing some drawers from the closet, picking up some clothes from the ground and placing them on their hangers and back a the closet.

“Yes. Have you seen my orange-ish credit card anywhere? I can't find me anywhere, I thought I might have dropped here the last time I came.”

“No.” Sungyeol answered in his most innocent tone and continued placing Myungsoo clothes back in the closet again.

What followed as a very deep silence. When Sungyeol turned around he saw Myungsoo with his hands in his temples, unfocused eyes and tears threatening to form on them as the younger sat on the bed.

“You know... you only have to cancel this one and ask the bank for a new one right?” Sungyeol asked innocently as if he didn't understand what was happening.

“I know, but that's not the point.” He answered then mumbled. “Maybe this is a sign I shouldn't go...”

“Sweetie, what happened?” Finally, Sungyeol sat beside his lover, took his hands off his temples and made Myungsoo look at his eyes, talking in a coaxing tone. “Tell me, you're almost crying and that breaks my heart.”

“Yeollie, I just lost my credit card. I know this isn't a big issue since I can ask the bank for another, but it will mess with all my plans for my trip to China. If I don't book things today I will lose a good discount on the plane tickets and I might not find a room in the hostel that has a better cost-benefit near the conference location.”

“Then..." Sungyeol was about to suggest something but was cut by his younger boyfriend.

“And no, I can't use my dad credit card, he ordered us not to use it." Noticing Sungyeol frowning his pretty features, Myungsoo decided to explain some more. "My parents are having some financial problems lately.” He admitted even though Jongwan said to not talk about that with anyone else. “My dad didn't tell me the details, but, for now, everyone's expenses will be covered by my mom, the expenses of five. I don't want to create any burden for my parents but they insist I should go to China because they think it will be a good professional experience and they think I have a huge amount of money saved.”

“And you still don't want to tell them that you bought this apartment, right?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo bit his lips and nodded. “Then don't, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.” He hugged his boyfriend and caressed his hair.

“And because you've been helping me pay stuff, I still have some money that I think it will be enough for my trip but now that I lost my credit card, it's trapped in the bank for at least a week. I don't want to burden my family with this trip and it would be really helpful if I could save money somewhere, but I don't think I can go if lose this discount.” Myungsoo ended his speech with a sad sigh as he hugged Sungyeol back.

“Just don't worry, ok? This isn't unsolvable." Sungyeol assured then pulled him back to give him an assuring peck on his lips. “Wait a minute.”He got up from the bed and went out of their room only to come back a few seconds later with his laptop.

Myungsoo eyes moved to observe Sungyeol actions, what was sadness and frustration in his eyes now was just curiosity and confusion, what was Sungyeol up to?

The model placed his laptop on the bed and laid on his belly then beckoned Myungsoo to lie beside him the same way. “Show me the company you saw this huge discount on.”

“What? Sungyeol what are you suggesting? I can't let you do this.” Myungsoo suddenly panicked when he understood what Sungyeol was suggesting.

Sungyeol sat on the bed again and crossed his long legs before looking at him firmly. “Are you still angry about the last time we met? If so let me apologize one more time.” He then bowed the lowest he could in the position. “I am sorry for forgetting our six month anniversary, and also for not giving you proper attention. I know all I do is screwing up with you...”

“Stop, stop!” Myungsoo instantly pulled him up. “One thing has nothing to do with the other, you're already helping me pay the apartment, I can't let you pay all things for me.”

“But I want to, because this is important to you professionally and going there would make you happy and, despite everything, I really want you happy.” Sungyeol spoke softly. “Besides it can be a late gift for our six month anniversary.”

“But you make me happy, I am sure this what we are going through is just a phase”. Myungsoo retorted. “If it's for our six months anniversary I prefer if we could do something together. And it's fine, I can wait till you are free.”

“Myungsoo, my main objective in Japan was to study but things ended up not being like that and I earned a lot of money in exchange for a lot suffering, for you and for me, so let me use this money to bring you some happiness, because when you're happy I am happy too.” Sungyeol spoke so sincerely, and sadly at the end, that Myungsoo got teary eyed for the second time today.

He quickly blinked to make the tears go away and scrambled to sit on Sungyeol lap and kiss the living daylights of him. Honestly, since the New Year, he was sure they hadn't such a sincere moment and, although they both were kissing each other with a passion, they kept things innocent.

“I still can't let you do this. You...” Myungsoo mumbled when they parted but wasn't capable of finishing his argument because Sungyeol cut him off with a soft pinch on his nose.

“Come on, if I don't spend my money on you who I am supposed to spend on? I don't have anyone else.” Hearing that Myungsoo felt a pang on his heart, and though he really didn't like to burden Sungyeol he decided to humor him now, so he wouldn't get distracted for any kind of pain, and find a way to pay him back later. “Now, tell me which company has that good discount you were talking about. Let me figure all your big expenses there, I am sure you can handle the rest once you have a new credit card.” Sungyeol said in an excited tone again and placed Myungsoo on the bed before laying on his stomach again, with his boyfriend following suit.

“It's XXXXXX company.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol started to tap on the laptop as he searched for the webpage of the said company on the web. “But I'll transfer the money as soon as I get a new credit card.” Myungsoo still said stubbornly.

“And leave you without money there?” Sungyeol said with a flabbergast expression as if Myungsoo was saying was just absurd. “No. I want you to return safely for me.” He added and turned the laptop for Myungsoo to type his information there. “Besides, the more I spend on my credit card the more miles I get. Maybe next time we can travel together for free. What do you think?”

“That would be nice.” Myungsoo cheeks colored a little as he typed everything on the computer.

When Sungyeol turned his head again to the screen Myungsoo was selecting the time of the flights and days of the trip, he managed to get a seat on the same departing flight that Myungeun chose, but for the return flight, he couldn't so he booked the next flight. The model eyes got big for a second when he saw the dates, Myungsoo would be leaving on the 10th and returning on the 14th, and he froze beside the younger for a second.

Myungsoo noticed Sungyeol frozen beside him and looked at him then back at the screen to see what got the model like that. “Sungyeol, whats the problem?”

“Nothing. I can't believe that I am going to be paying for you to be away from me the day I'll need you.”

Myungsoo bit his lips a bit confused. “I thought I had told you the dates already.”

“You probably did, and I regret deeply that I wasn't paying attention.” Sungyeol admitted but pressed enter then the page loaded showing the credit card information that needed to be filled and Sungyeol started tapping away again. “But if I held you back I would be too selfish, so you're going. Grab my wallet there.” He pointed.

Myungsoo did what he was told and promptly took the credit card from Sungyeol wallet and gave him to type the information and a few seconds later the tickets were bought and five minutes later Sungyeol booked a single room for Myungsoo in the hostel he wanted to stay.

“I booked a room with a queen size bed so you stay comfortable ok? Don't go sharing it with whoever you're supposed to travel with.” Sungyeol said playfully, although he was clearly fishing for important information he missed because he wasn't paying attention before.

“Sungyeol, it's Myungeun, I would never...” Myungsoo sounded indignant and Sungyeol looked at him scandalized.

“And she still wanted to share a bedroom? This girl is weird."

“A bit, but she likes you, she would like you better on her bed anyway. And although I confess I have been a bit sexually frustrated you have nothing to fear. I assure you that.” Then he closed the proximity and gave Sungyeol a slow and sensual kiss that made Sungyeol melt on it. “I am sure it will be amazing when we finally have time.” He whispered when they parted and Sungyeol groaned.

“Can't I just have you right now?” Sungyeol looked at him pleadingly.

“Sadly, no.” Myungsoo smiled. “You have to study, and I have to meet Myungeun later today to prepare things. And as I sad I don't want to distract you.” He said and sat on the bed to look down at his boyfriend that rolled on his bed to lay on his back then look up at the ceiling.

“This is so unfair.” He complained, throwing some frustrated kicks in the air.

“Tell me about it. We are already so restricted and not being able to do the little stuff we do is really hard.” Myungsoo sighed. “But it all be worth it when you finally have your BAR. And, if you want me to, we can video chat the night before your exam and I can call you or we can text the other days I am not here.” He tried to cheer them both. “Hm, what do you think?”He cooed.

“Promise?” Sungyeol turned to him and lifted his pinky finger that had the ring Myungsoo gave him, and the younger felt touched that Sungyeol symbolically had him together even though they hadn't been in the presence of each other for some days already.

“Promise.” He said and laced his own pinky finger with Sungyeol's.

_____________________________________________________________________

Later, when Myungsoo left the apartment, Sungyeol opened his laptop again and searched for the same things his boyfriend searched before.

He took advantage that his computer saved all Myungsoo information and he just changed the e-mail where the company was supposed to send the tickets. He bought one ticket from Korea to China, that he calculated the time to arrive around a time where Myungsoo would be leaving the conference, and two from China to Korea three days later. Then he searched on the web for a good hotel near the hostel Myungsoo would be staying at and booked their best suite.

After that he allowed himself to have some free time where he was daydreaming about surprising Myungsoo in different kinds of scenarios. A wide smile crept upon his face, this trip would be awesome and he couldn't wait for it, it was all that he needed to have renewed spirits to work hard for this BAR, he didn't want to disappoint Myungsoo in any aspect or else the younger would surely blame the trip (and himself) and Sungyeol couldn't have that.

Now there was only a couple of things left to do for what he planned to be perfect, and while surprising Myungsoo and making that trip a nice time between them as a couple was up to himself, there's something else he should do right now, so he lazily got his phone and dialed a number.

 **“Hello? Sungyeol-ah?”** The voice asked on the other side of the line.

“It's me.”

 **“How can I help you?”** The voice asked cheerfully.

“Auntie, I don't know what you did, but give it back Myungsoo credit card, he was about to cry today.”

 **“We might have gone a bit overboard.”** She said a bit guiltily. **“Have you managed to do what you wanted?”**

“Yes. I thought I would take more time convincing him, but it seems like you already did all that job of making him to unconsciously do what I needed.”

**“Can I give him back?”**

“Please, he was pretty much desperate.”

**“Ok, in parts so he won't suspect.”**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo was ready to call the bank and ask for another credit card first thing on Monday, but it turns out he didn't need to do that, his mother searched for his dirty clothes and found his credit card, how lucky he was. Or how dumb he was, why didn't he look there before?

He tried to ask Sungyeol by text the number of his account to transfer the money and promptly repay him, but Sungyeol said that the next time Myungsoo texted him about that he would be ignored until further notice, and if he really insisted he could wait until Sungyeol finished his BAR to discuss this.

They both fell on their routine after this. Sungyeol studying for his BAR and Myungsoo dividing his time between studying and preparing for the trip, after all, it was going to be in less than a month. Myungsoo kept his word and did not set foot in the apartment again if it wasn't for to refill Sungyeol food supply and, even though they kept in touch every now and then through texts and short phone calls, it was painfully obvious that they were deeply missing each other. Myungsoo especially felt like he was going to die, but he pretended he was fine.

Finally the week of trip to China came and Myungsoo would be traveling there in a few days and in a way Myungsoo was happy - Jongwan had dropped the news that he was able to find the problem with the hospital accounting, it turns out they were paid but the money never arrived in the hospital bank account and after taking the due measures they were able to receive the amount back – but whenever he talked with Sungyeol, they avoided that subject at all costs, until today.

 **“So... I'll be traveling tomorrow night.”** Myungsoo cautiously approached the subject. **“Do you want me to drop by quickly to say goodbye?”** He then asked hesitantly.

Oh, how Sungyeol wished for him to do so, but, contrary to what he wanted he ended up telling his boyfriend otherwise. “No, don't come.”

 **“You don't want to see me?”** Myungsoo asked in an evident defeated and hurt tone.

“Of course I want to see you, to see you is the thing I wish and need the most right now.” Sungyeol said a bit baffled that Myungsoo had the guts to ask him that. “But if you come here, you might not go back because I wouldn't be able to restrain myself enough and you would end up missing your flight.” He added a bit sad and dispirited himself, he clearly wanted Myungsoo right now, but after three months of barely interacting Sungyeol knew if he saw Myungsoo he would be a huge distraction for the model.

 **“If you want to I can ditch the entire day at the hospital, they already know I am traveling today and...”** Myungsoo suggested with a hint of hope in his voice but Sungyeol was quick to cut him.

“Myungsoo, my exam is in three days... I won't lie and pretend that I don't miss you and that I'll be fine with you away, but there is some stuff I still need to read.” Sungyeol said dejectedly.

Myungsoo was the one in silence now, he didn't have words to retort that, he wanted the model to do well on his exams as much as Sungyeol himself and he would do everything in his power to help the older with that, even though it will cost him some heavy missing and quite a sad mood. **“Is... is... there anything I can do for you right now?”** He ended up asking timidly.

“There is. I want you to go there and kick ass.” Sungyeol said in a more bright tone. “And then, you can do as you promised and text me on the days you're not here and video chat with me Friday before you catch your plane, it will be your birthday after all.”

 **“Are you sure it will work?”** Myungsoo asked with a hint of doubt.

“It is not the best thing in the world for us, I know, but nothing would ever be worse than what I endured in Japan. The nightmare I lived there would make everything worse.”

 **“I'm so...”** Myungsoo was about to apologize like he did every time Sungyeol spoke about Japan but was halted by his lover.

“Sweetie... just don't. I understand what you felt and you did what you thought it was right for you at the time and you were not the one that saved me. Besides, even though we are sort of apart, I know you have my back.” He assured in a soft tone and then added a joke. “Our fridge is proof of that.”

**“Fine... but I just want you to know that you're making my hopes up by promising something that I don't really like but it's the best that I can get at the moment, but in the end, if you don't have the time to talk to me I'll be down.”**

“Please, Sweatie, please! If I think I need more time to study I will send you a message beforehand... pleaseeeee~!”

 **“I... ok.”** Myungsoo finally relented, what he wouldn't do for Sungyeol? Twenty-one months of therapy to change and Myungsoo went back to bent at Sungyeol will most of the time. **“Yeollie, I have to finish setting up my luggage before sleeping, do you mind if I hang up now?”**

“It's ok. Go set your stuff, I also don't want to hinder you.”

 **“Then... Good...”** Myungsoo was ready to say his goodbyes for the night but Sungyeol quickly stopped him.

“Myungsoo!” It seemed as if the model had remembered to say something. “I have something for when you finish your conference.”

 **“What?”** Myungsoo was dumbfounded but Sungyeol understood as if he was asking what that something' was.

“I won't be telling you what it is, but go there and do your best and I will reward you for being so understanding ok?”

**“Wait for Sungyeol, what are you...”**

“I love you, bye.” With that Sungyeol hung up.

Myungsoo stayed looking at his phone dumbfounded for a minute, then a smile threatened to appear in his face, would Sungyeol give him some sorts of gift for his birthday? Maybe he would ditch one day of study to catch up with him, maybe Myungsoo would be able to go on a date with him, wait, Sungyeol might even be at the airport waiting for him!

He couldn't wait for Saturday morning to come, he couldn't wait to see Sungyeol again.

__________________________________________________

Myungsoo and Myungeun arrived in Shanghai, China on the 10th around 10 PM. At first, they were a little lost, none of them knew how to speak or read in Mandarin, and that would make their life hard for as long as they stayed there.

Myungsoo tried using his phone to discover which one of the airport exits would be more convenient for them, but before they could even try to locate it, they spotted Luhan and Zitao between the crowd of people waiting for passengers. It was honestly too cute because they were holding a sign that read '2Myung, welcome to China, we missed you'.

Both Luhan and Tao were two of the exchange students that were Myungeun classmates around the same time Sungyeol was in Japan and they also were two of the kids Myungsoo taught back then. The four of them became really close and the two Chinese boys invited them to China a couple of times before and this was the first opportunity for them to see each other in nine months.

After some greetings and some teasing – Tao asked if Myungsoo and Myungeun were dating yet, to which both of them had horrified expressions as an answer – they took the two Koreans for a late night snack before dropping them by at their hostel to rest for the night, not before promising they would be there to assist the two during their stay in Shanghai.

When Myungsoo found himself alone, he promptly texted Sungyeol telling him that he arrived safely and met with friends and that they had a good time together before he arrived at the Hostel. He knew he promised, and Sungyeol had asked to tell him detailed information, but because it was already midnight Myungsoo thought Sungyeol wouldn't reply back. To his surprise Sungyeol did.

Sungyeol scolded him a bit, saying that he had been worried sick and that he was accompanying the flight through the internet. Sungyeol would act cool most of the time but he could show his feelings efficiently when he wanted. The model wasn't one to say 'I love you's' but when he decided to show Myungsoo that he loved him and that he cared, the younger would be dissolving himself into a puddle of goo (like he did today) and stay in that state for a couple of days.

On the 11th they attended the first day of the conference and they both presented their work there and met and greeted different people, of course with the help of Luhan and Tao that also attended and served as translators. After the first day of the conference, they ate together in a restaurant between the Conference and the hostel and then the two Chinese boys took the two Koreans sightseeing until they were too tired. All night Myungsoo tried to discreetly tell his lover his every move but he ended up being caught by his friends that tried to ask him who he was so eagerly texting with – Myungsoo protected Sungyeol identity by always replying “My mom” every time they're asked.

On the 12th they pretty much repeated itself with the only difference that, when Sungyeol answered Myungsoo text, the model had said he would wait for the younger to go back to the hostel because he wanted to hear his voice. That made Myungsoo quite anxious when he was sightseeing with his friends and dying to go back to the hostel, and by the time that happened he was already slamming a door on the Myungeun face and yelling a hushed good night for her.

Myungsoo knew from before talking to Sungyeol that tonight it would be different from the previous one. The model tried to ask Myungsoo how was his day but the younger knew from Sungyeol tone that, although he was asking, it was more to distract himself, he just knew Sungyeol was nervous about his exam because it was going to be on the next day.

So he did what he thought a good boyfriend would do in a time like this: he comforted and assured Sungyeol that he was going to do great on the exam and that the model gave his best and there was nothing to regret now. At some point, Sungyeol said they should sleep because they both had early morning activities the next day and it was already late, but Myungsoo was sure to wake up early to send him encouraging messages before the BAR.

It turns out, although it was his birthday, that Myungeun spent her day complaining about his behavior the night before and teasing him nonstop about it, but Myungsoo endured, his mind was far, after all, he was worried about Sungyeol and he couldn't help wanting to know how his boyfriend performed on his exam.

Since it was the last day of the conference, and they already saw the lectures they were interested in, they decided to ditch the afternoon lectures and go out to celebrate Myungsoo birthday. At first, they had lunch and then visited some hot, although less touristic, spots in Shanghai, and although Myungsoo enjoyed the day, he was also looking frequently at his phone and sighing every time he saw there was no message from Sungyeol until now. Honestly, it was strange, Sungyeol finished his exam around lunchtime, he sent a couple of texts already asking about the exam and informing his every step but his boyfriend hadn't answered no matter what. Did something happen to him? Myungsoo was starting to worry for different reasons now.

They had decided that Myungsoo and Myungeun would be going back to their hostel after dinner so they could rest a bit before going to the airport for their late night flight - more like Myungeun would do that, Myungsoo flight was 4 hours after hers – so they ended up choosing a restaurant near their hostel for dinner. As soon as they sat at the table Myungsoo let it out a long and tired sigh as he looked at his phone for the umpteenth time that day and that caught the attention o his friends.

“Myungsoo, are you ok man?” Luhan, his Chinese friend, asked in concern when he saw Myungsoo biting his lips.

“Yeah... it's just... I am waiting for something.” Myungsoo tried to give the other a smile but it came out forced.

“I bet it is a call from a lover.” Tao chirped into their conversation. “He had been looking at his phone longingly for the whole day so he must be expecting a congratulatory call from his girl.”

“Have you finally found yourself a girl hyung?” Luhan said with a smile appearing on his face.

Myungsoo was frozen for a second as he weighed the options he could say right now. Saying it was his mother wouldn't do, he already answered a call from his family in front of them earlier. If he said he was waiting for a text or call from a girl there was a possibility they not only teased him but spread this around, since both Tao and Luhan kept in touch with Myungeun and their ex-classmates. And if he said he was not looking for a congratulatory call from a lover but he was worried over Sungyeol they would probably be dumbfounded and ask why.

He settled for lying a bit.

“I am seeing someone, but we are not serious.” He told them awkwardly, he didn't like to lie but his relationship with Sungyeol kind of demanded that at the moment.

“Huuuuuuum.... but I think you want to be serious.” Myungeun teased in a giggle. “I know for a fact it is not your mother sending a number of messages you receive at night, and I think you would be more polite if it was her. But for this person, you forget the world around you then come back with that face.”

“What face?” Myungsoo frowned.

“That face that says I am in love.” She answered as if it was obvious to anyone in this world.

“No, I don't do that face.” He refuted while the two Chinese boys started to muffle their laughs at the other two bickering.

“My foot you don't, Kim Myungsoo.” She provoked and stuck her tongue out for him.

“Yah, Park Myungeun! I am not in...” Myungsoo was about to lose his patience at her but at that moment he felt his phone vibrate, it was a message from Sungyeol, so, as she predicted, he promptly forgot the world and gave his phone his undivided attention.

“See what I mean?” She mumbled to the other two boys and the three of them laughed hard at Myungsoo's expenses, but he wasn't even noticing because Sungyeol sent him a text and that was everything Myungsoo wanted at that moment.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: Hi Sweetie, you did a lot of stuff today, where exactly are you now?**

 **Skinshipsoo: We just arrived at XXXXX restaurant. How did your exam go? Why haven't you replied until now? I was worried sick over you.** Myungsoo typed, he was dying to know and now that Sungyeol finally answered, seeming cheerful, he wanted that answer quickly so he would stop worrying.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: Sorry, I felt like I needed to catch up some sleep. Will you take long there?**

“Myungsoo would you be ok if we order this?” Luhan tapped his shoulder to gain attention and showed something on the menu and Myungsoo lifted his eyes from the phone and evaluated the dish. “This is a traditional dish and...”

“Sorry Lu, I can't eat this one.” Myungsoo gave him a sorry look. “It gives me indigestion.” He explained further. “But if you still want to order for you three I can eat a portion of this.” Myungsoo pointed to another dish picture on the menu.

“You're no fun.” Tao complained crossing his arms, it seemed like Myungsoo just dissed his favorite dish.

“Shuuuush, don't argue with our birthday/lover boy” Myungeun elbowed Tao lightly and the three friends giggled and gave him winks, wriggling brows and knowing looks to which Myungsoo rolled his eyes at and went back to his phone, why he would worry about anything those three did right now when Sungyeol was being available?

 **Skinshipsoo: It's ok. But how was your exam? Good? Bad?** He asked and bit his lip nervously as he waited for an answer.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: Will you take long?** Sungyeol ignored his question once more and Myungsoo frowned, was Sungyeol sad over it? Did he need some sort of consolation? Maybe. The model would never say he needed some kind of comfort that bluntly.

 **Skinshipsoo: I don't know, we're still about to order. Why you're not answering my question?** He decided to try once more.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: I don't want to talk about it.** Sungyeol finally answered and while Myungsoo was still processing his answer another text came.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: The only thing I need right now is you, I want to see you so badly.** Myungsoo finally decided to frown, he didn't know how to answer that. Was that a desperate yearning for consolation or was Sungyeol just missing him badly and that was actually a rare display of affection through text?

 **Skinshipsoo: As soon as I arrive at the hostel I'll call you on Skype.** He ended compromising and hoped that would do for now, but of course, Sungyeol didn't do what he expected.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: That won't do.** Now Myungsoo held a smile in, he could feel Sungyeol whining through this specific text and couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest. Sungyeol saying he needs him and only seeing wasn't enough made his inner fanboy, that was more or less tamed by now although not for these moments, screaming.

**Skinshipsoo: Unfortunately for me and you that will have to do until tomorrow. I'll go rushing to our apartment when I arrive in Korea and I will only leave when you kick me out. =****

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: I'll never do that, instead I might trap you with me the next time I see you.** **（＾∇゜** **)** Ok, Sungyeol was sending a wink, he definitely wasn't sad in the real sense of the word, maybe if things went really bad he would be frustrated, but that emoji definitely meant Sungyeol wasn't utterly depressed and this was a good sign at least. And was Sungyeol hinting something sexual right now? Or he was misunderstanding things because he hadn't been getting any the past two months? In any case, he decided to ask.

**Skinshipsoo: In which sense?** **｢** **(** **ﾟﾍﾟ** **).**

❤❤ **Yeollie** **❤❤** **: Every.** ψ(◣∀◢)ψ Now he sent a little devil, that guy, really, Sungyeol wanted him to blush in front of his friends?

 **Skinshipsoo: (@º_º@) Don't do this, I have people around me. They might peek.** Myungsoo scolded slightly, he felt his cheeks getting hot and he knew that if that became noticeable his friends would have the time of their lives teasing him or worst, they would want to know what made Myungsoo, the college heartthrob, to blush.

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: Ok then, I'll leave you for a bit more with your friends, I kinda need to take a bath and go for a walk to see people just for the sake of seeing people on the streets.**

**Skinshipsoo: Yeah, you should do that, it will be the first time you'll go out in two months. Instead of other people, I wish you could be leaving your place to see me.**

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: If you wish is strong enough...**

**Skinshipsoo: Haha, Like that will ever happen right now.**

❤❤ **Yeollie❤❤: Who knows?**

**Skinshipsoo: What do you mean?**

**Skinshipsoo: Yeollie, what do you mean by that?**

**Skinshipsoo: Yah!**

Myungsoo pouted and placed his phone back in his pocket and that managed to grab the attention of Tao, that up til now was talking excitedly with the other two about the food they were going to eat.

“Are you ok hyung?”

“Yes, it's ok, it's nothing.” Myungsoo tried to wave him off

“Are you sure? You seemed happy but then you're suddenly pouting... I have never seen you pout before.”

“Don't worry about me.” He insisted then tried to change the subject. “Have you guys already ordered?”

“Yeah, we kind of already did.” Tao answered as he scratched his nape.

“See, I told you an attack from North Korea could happen right now and he wouldn't even feel a thing.” Myungeun teased. “He was too concentrated flirting. Who knew, hm? You are a saint in college then a player outside of it.”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time during that trip. “I'll just repeat what I've been telling people since I entered college: I am not interested in dating anyone right now. Med school is consuming and I barely have time for my family and friends, let alone a girlfriend.”

“Yet you were texting with heart in your eyes five minutes ago.” Luhan crossed his arms and smirked, thinking Myungsoo wouldn't have words to retort.

“You're overthinking things Lu, besides I said I don't want a girlfriend but that doesn't mean that I can't meet someone every now and then to... get some release. I am definitely not a virgin and my rumors started somewhere. And if I were to have a lover, I would want someone who would think about me realistically and not like girls in Seoul U usually do.”

“Hyung, Myungeun~” Tao was about to complain about Myungeun, a lady, hearing that kind of talk, but he received an elbow on his sides from the said girl to shut up.

“Finally this girl you've been texting with is your girlfriend or not?” Myungeun asked slightly impatient at Myungsoo avoiding the subject then explained herself further. “I am not asking you because I'll spread things around, although I would love to see your fangirls faces, but, as your friend, I think you deserve someone nice. It's been more than a year you know?” She said obviously mentioning the time where Sungyeol left Korea and Myungsoo was destroyed, but she obviously didn't know it was Sungyeol the one whom he broke things up with.

“Awn, it seems like our Myungeun says she doesn't but she actually thinks a lot about me.” Now it was Myungsoo turn to smirk and tease her and Tao seemed a bit uncomfortable with that. "It was my older brother Myungeun, I was just happy my hyung remembered my birthday since we were not that close most of our lives." He lied.

“Yah! Not like that, you twat, you know I like Sungyeol only. Can't you just help me out with him?” She complained.

Myungsoo eye twitched a little and his brain was working on a lie that would make Myungeun give up on his lover forever but Tao finally cut him off. “Can't we change the subject?” Asked the youngest of them in a grumpy way.

Myungsoo and Luhan exchanged glances between themselves then looked back at the grumpy Tao and the girl that looked puzzled beside them. _Oh, my!_

________________________________________________________

An hour later the four were digging on the food while Myungsoo and Luhan were trying to jab Myungeun with some acknowledgment for Tao feelings while the said boy was dying out of embarrassment, and the girl seemed as if she was not understanding all of the indirect comments about the subject.

Once they were almost finishing eating Myungsoo phone rung loudly and he frowned, he was not expecting any call right now since most of his friends and family members had already sent their birthday wishes, so he got his phone from his pocket and was looking into the caller Id when Luhan brought his face closer and tried to peek at Myungsoo's phone.

Noticing it was Sungyeol calling through an app, Myungsoo yanked his phone out of Luhan curious eyes and hit the answer button.

“Hi.” Myungsoo tried to hide his happiness and the fondness in his tone.

“ _ **Sweetie – Gosh I miss you so much - where are you?”**_ Sungyeol asked quickly.

“I'm eating.” Myungsoo answered in a brief sentence giving his friends side-eyed looks in fear they would try to discover who he was talking with.

“ _ **What? Where?”**_ Sungyeol asked in the worried tone.

“Eating, I said I am eating. I'm at XXXXXXX near my hostel.” He explained again.

“ _ **Myungsoo, I can't hear you, there is so much noise around you.”**_ Sungyeol complained. “ ** _Hello? Are you there?”_**

“I am, wait a minute, I am going to somewhere calmer.”

“ _ **What? I can't hear you.”**_ Sungyeol repeated dramatically loud.

“STAY IN LINE.” Myungsoo ordered raising his voice but not enough to disturb other people on the restaurant, then addressed his friends after placing a hand over his phone to try to cover the mic (or the entirety of the device). “Guys, I have to take this call outside, would you mind waiting for me?”

“Who is it this time?” Myungeun asked wriggling her brows.

“My uncle, I think he is calling from the army so I really have to take this one.” He said apologetically already going up to go out of the restaurant.

As soon as he went out of the restaurant he placed his phone back into his ears and addressed his boyfriend.

“Yeollie? Do you hear me now?”

“ _ **More or less. Sometimes it will cut words.”**_ Sungyeol explained in a mumble Myungsoo wasn't sure he heard right, the call was terrible. “ _ **Can I video call you right now? I want to see you and I want to show you something.”**_

“What? Now?” Myungsoo asked and looked around himself as he felt uncomfortable as if someone bore their eyes on him. “As I said before I am not in my hostel right now, I am still eating and I think my friends still want to eat dessert.”

“ _ **I didn't hear half of what you said but I promise you I will be quick. Are you hearing me? Hello? Myungsoo?”**_

“I'm here.” Myungsoo raised his voice a bit again as he once more turned around to look around, his eyes met with one of his friend's eyes but he still felt like he was being observed by someone outside the restaurant.

“ _ **Go somewhere quiet and private then call me back, this call is fucked up.”**_ Hearing Sungyeol order Myungsoo started to walk - there was a small park two blocks ahead in the direction of his hostel and, although it was still kind of early, maybe it would have fewer people there and consequently less noise - but before he could even confirm anything with his lover he heard the other hanging up.

Myungsoo shrugged, the call wasn't that good, maybe because they were using an app and he was not connected to WIFI, and was only counting to the phone company internet; the point was that he was hearing Sungyeol, but very faintly and sometimes it seemed like some words were missing.

As he thought about what Sungyeol could possibly show him that couldn't wait for him to arrive at the hostel, that sensation of being observed came back. He looked over his shoulder only to find a few people behind him heading in the same direction. He shook his head, he must have been going crazy.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the park, he stopped near a bench and took a good look around, there was nobody behind him, not even the people whom he saw before because they seemed to have taken another route, so he grabbed his phone to call Sungyeol. It rang a couple of times but Sungyeol didn't pick the call-up.

“I can't believe he made me come out of the restaurant just to ignore me.” He mumbled then took a deep breath in and out. “He wouldn't do this, he wanted to show me something after all. Maybe it is a problem with his phone or the app.”

Myungsoo convinced himself and decided to send a text to ask Sungyeol if he had some problem with this app and if they should switch to another one... Maybe Viber or Facetime or Hangouts.

He was texting distractedly then suddenly he felt two arms circle his waist, holding him tight in place and a face bury in his neck.

Myungsoo froze in fear and his blood ran cold.  _What to do?_


	76. Yes, we can - Pool and pictures - Shanghai Love - Oh my Goodness

 

 

With a fast movement, Myungsoo elbowed the person sides and that seemed to do the trick for him to be released, as the man huffed with a strange sound in between laugh and pain.

He turned around and saw the man stepping back, slightly bent and looking at the ground as he tried very clumsily cradle his ribs. Myungsoo smart brain was screaming for him to not wait for this attacker(?), pervert(?), crazy dude(?), recompose himself and just run away while he could. But, before he could put his legs for use, he noticed the guy had very particular clothing, and those shoes, he was sure had seen them somewhere else...

As he stood there, quite confusedly looking at the stranger that back hugged him, the guy recomposed himself and straightened himself up until he was at his full height. Taller, but probably skinnier... and, wait, wasn't that Sungyeol jacket?

The guy looked at him straight in the eye and did nothing else than to take off his cap and mask before talking. “Hello Myungsoo, I was kinda expecting a warmer welcome.” Although Sungyeol words could be understood as sarcasm, he had nothing but a playful tone in his voice.

“Sung-Sung-Sungyeol?” Myungsoo half-gasped half-stuttered in astonishment. “Is-is that really you?” He finally asked with his tone becoming soft and rubbing his eyes to be sure he was seeing correctly.

“In the flesh.” The other answered with amusement.

“When? How? Weren't you calling me from Korea just now?” The younger still seemed to be puzzled by Sungyeol sudden appearance.

“Today. Through Magic.” Sungyeol answered with a playful chuckle.

They both keep staring at each other eyes as Sungyeol chuckle died down and they stood in silence. As the seconds that looked like hours passed, Sungyeol playfulness, and Myungsoo surprise and puzzlement, faded from both lovers eyes and they looked fondly at each other while a small smile appeared in Sungyeol semblance. Myungsoo eyes decided to produce some tears so Sungyeol finally took some steps ahead and wiped them.

“I didn't come here to make you cry.” Sungyeol said in a barely audible whisper.

“You came here to creep the fuck out of me then?” Myungsoo stared into Sungyeol chest so the model wouldn't see his face properly and started punching his shoulders weakly.

“Haha, stop, stop!” Sungyeol pleaded although he wasn't in pain. “I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you'd realize it was me right away.” Sungyeol finished softly and Myungsoo could literally feel that the model was being sincere, so he stopped abusing his boyfriend but didn't move or said anything more and that made Sungyeol worried. “Myungsoo?” Sungyeol called and gently pulled the younger chin up to make sure Myungsoo was going to look at him in the eye.

“I missed you so much.” He mumbled.

“I...” Sungyeol really wanted to say he also missed Myungsoo and that he loved him with all of his being, he really wanted to, but he couldn't. Not because it was cheesy, although he thought it was a bit, but because when he met Myungsoo eyes he lost his words.

The younger had some expressible and intense eyes and at that moment they showed so much love, so much longing, so much appreciation, so much happiness that Sungyeol was finally in front of him and at the same time showed how much he was trying to hold himself back because he knew that Sungyeol said they should pretend they were not together in public.

With that in mind, there were no words to describe what Sungyeol was feeling. He wanted to show Myungsoo his love and, since it was his birthday and they were in a country in which Sungyeol was not known, he wanted to give him the younger the sensation of being free. Free from any problems they had, free from the judging eyes of his fans, and pressuring and conservative Korean society, and that's why he came to China, to strip both of them bare of everything that hadn't had anything to do, purely and simply, with their love for each other. So Sungyeol kissed him.

Myungsoo was caught off guard. Although Sungyeol did touch him already in a way that men usually did not do in public – wiping upcoming tears or touching his jaw the way Sungyeol did – he wasn't expecting that the model would get that bold. Sure they were in a park in China and it was at night, but that didn't mean they were completely alone, Shanghai was a populous city and there were tons of people passing by them yet, so Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol away, looking incredulous by what his boyfriend just did.

“Yeol, we can't, it was you that...” Myungsoo was speaking apologetically.

“We can. I came here for this because here we can.” Sungyeol interrupted him quickly and they looked at each other eyes as Myungsoo brain processed what he just heard, but not a second passed by as Myungsoo practically pounced on his boyfriend, kissing him again.

This time Myungsoo didn't hold back, all his pent-up frustration and longing were being shown through his kiss. At first, Sungyeol had to take a step back to be able to support the weight of Myungsoo body, but he promptly circled his arms around the younger waist again and secured him as close as he could right now, not caring a thing about the curious, or judging eyes passing by them. When they parted the model kept his boyfriend in this position and the younger smiled widely at him.

“So... do you remember that I said I had something for you after the conference?” Sungyeol asked although he was a bit breathless and Myungsoo nodded at him, it didn't seem he was really paying attention to what Sungyeol was saying, he was too happy right now. “Well, there is that... and today is your birthday, happy birthday by the way...” Myungsoo chuckled delightedly.

“But I said next time I saw you I might be trapping you with me… “Sungyeol voice then got a bit lewd. “In every sense...” Now Myungsoo smile disappeared from his face and he blinked his sharp eyes confusedly, not understanding where this was going. “So..” Sungyeol started to peck the younger face. “I decided that in our actual situation we were needing some alone time away from everything, and because I had promised we would travel together...”

Myungsoo eyes lit up as he finally got what Sungyeol was hinting. “Are we traveling somewhere?”

“Actually since you were already here...” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly as he told him their destination. “I figured you wouldn't have too much time to wander around since you had your conference.”

“I didn't, I mean, I did a bit today but this city is so huge there are so many things to do...” Myungsoo said dreamily but then he suddenly got serious. “But, I can only stay at my hostel until this night so we are covered but I think we should ask if I can book the room for longer...” He then looked around Sungyeol for a bit. “Where is your bag? How long do you plan on staying? I'll have to change my flight then.”

Sungyeol smiled bemusedly and pinched Myungsoo nose lightly the way he did whenever Myungsoo was being too cute for words. “I already took care of this silly. We will stay here till Tuesday morning.”

“Really?” Myungsoo then lets go of Sungyeol and scratched his head. “How will I explain why I won't go to the hospital on Monday?”

“I got that covered too. Your father will say you were down with something, so remember to pretend you were sick.” Sungyeol chuckled.

“You got my father to agree to do that? How? He isn't much keen on lying and faking diseases.” Myungsoo looked at him doubtfully.

“I know, but he said he will make an exception this time, he wants us to be happy together and we were needing this. I think he is fully cool with us now, I mean, your family, at least the members I know, I feel like they finally put the past behind them for good, or else they wouldn't have helped me to trick you enough to surprise you here.”

“Wait? Did you trick me again somehow? When? And they helped you?”

“Yeah, sorry about your credit cards.”

“Oh my god, I can't believe it.” Myungsoo said flabbergasted. “I can't believe how naïve and gullible I am sometimes.” He finished with a displeased grunt, making Sungyeol smile.

“But I like it, I like it.” Sungyeol said as he started to speak to his boyfriend's face again. “Because in the end you are so genuine, and I love the look of appreciation you have when I do these things for you. I love to surprise you with good things, you get happy and I feel good for making you happy.”

“How can I possibly be angry at you when you say stuff like this? Hm?” Myungsoo pushed one of Sungyeol shoulders slightly, blushing a bit.

“Yes, don't be angry, let's just enjoy our time here and forget about everything and everyone back in Korea.”

“Yes, let's go. We have to figure the hostel and grab your luggage from wherever it is and...”

“I won't be staying at that hostel though.” Sungyeol suddenly said very serious, his expression showing he wasn't going to let Myungsoo argue with him over that. Myungsoo noticed that so he just opted for showing a puzzled expression. “Myungeun is there, I don't want her to see me, besides, I booked a room with a huge bed in a great hotel near here for us and that's my only condition for this trip.”

“Sungyeol... you know I don't have much money left in my bank account and I try my best to not use my father card unless he orders me to...” Myungsoo retorted worriedly.

“Myungsoo, let's not talk about this. For this birthday I want you to make even more happy memories than everything we already did together and if that costs some money I will be happily paying and I won't let you argue over that.”

“OK, ok, fine, but I want you to know that you'd be spoiling me.”

“I would be more than glad to do that in anyway.” Sungyeol said slyly trailing a finger from Myungsoo chest til the waistband of his pants. “All you have to do is take your bags to my room and leave Myungeun to go back to Korea alone.”

“Sungyeol, what will I say?” Myungsoo asked thinking deeply and Sungyeol just shrugged.

“Whatever, just find a way to send her safely to the airport so she won't stay behind looking for you or for me. Don't you have friends here? Ask them for a favor, maybe they could drop her there.” As soon as Sungyeol finished that sentence Myungsoo eyes started to twinkle deviously.

“You don't have the slightest idea of how that would be favorable for us.”

“Huh?” Sungyeol was now the one puzzled.

Myungsoo just opened a big smile and intertwined their fingers together, pulling Sungyeol in the direction he came from before. “Let's just go.”

_____________________________________________

“Myungsoo, where have you been? Why did that call take that long? Will you want a desert? We are waiting for ours to arrive.” Tao asked as soon as he saw Myungsoo coming running inside the restaurant and towards their table.

“Sorry guys.” Myungsoo said already opening his wallet to take out some money. “I'll won't be staying for dessert. My grandfather fainted and was rushed to the hospital, I'll go pack my bags now to try to catch the first flight available for Korea.”

“Omg! Is he ok?” They all asked together.

“My uncle said not to worry, that it was nothing much, but I worry too much, and I only have one grandfather and my mother is pretty much shaken, so... I can't wait another eight hours for my flight.” Myungsoo was guilty by using such lie, but at this point, he just wanted to get rid of all the obligations he had with these three and go enjoy the long arms, and the rest of the body, of his boyfriend.

“It's ok, we understand. But how am I going to be able to be at the Airport at 2 in the morning?” Myungeun said for everyone but no one in particular.

“Can you guys accompany Myungeun to the airport?” He asked in worry.

“Sure.” Tao promptly offered with his cheeks slightly coloring.

“I can't believe you forced me into being the third wheel.” Luhan complained loudly.

“Third wheel? Why third wheel?” Myungeun leaned over the table and tried to slap Luhan's forehead but the boy just avoided.

“I have to go now, bye guys and, Luhan, do Tao a favor ok?” He winked and ran out of the restaurant.

“Yah, what do you mean?” Tao screamed beet red now but Myungsoo couldn't hear anymore, he was already getting inside an awaiting taxi outside. “Wait, there's someone else inside the cab.” He added dumbfounded.

The three friends tried to see who could it be but a second later the car was already moving, and because it was dark, they couldn't even identify the gender of the person Myungsoo was with.

_____________________________________________

With Sungyeol help they were able to quickly pack the small baggage Myungsoo brought to China, pay and go out of the hostel before Myungeun arrived. Half an hour after that, they already had Myungsoo registered in Sungyeol hotel and the said model was currently opening the door from their room for his lover.

They both kicked their shoes off and entered further into the room. The first thing Myungsoo laid his eyes on was a study table that made him glare hard at it, but, by the lack of books on it, it seemed as if Sungyeol didn't have installed himself there yet. He snapped out of it when Sungyeol placed his bag on the said table and came back hug him.

“Do you like the room?”

“You chose one with a study table?” Myungsoo retort came automatically bitter and Sungyeol chuckled lowly.

“Yeah, that table will do a great work just by having your luggage on it.” He pecked Myungsoo neck softly and whispered in his ear. “Don't worry, I don't intend to spare a minute for studies for as long as I am here.”

“Do you promise?” Myungsoo asked doubtingly.

“Of course. I won't even answer my phone.” Sungyeol promised and released his boyfriend just so he could take his phone, turn it off and place together with Myungsoo baggage on the table, which made Myungsoo to also place his wallet and phone near Sungyeol's. “Now go look around the room, you didn't even notice the special feature of it.” Sungyeol added then turned Myungsoo around and pushed him a little towards the living room.

The first thing Myungsoo noticed was that the majority of the room decorations were in black, white and a dark shade of pink, with some green here and there. There were two chairs to the left facing a wide TV on the wall and a small coffee table between it. There was a passage to the bedroom to the right but what caught his interest was that it had a huge window with the view of the river and at this time of the night it was possible to see the twinkling colorful lights of the buildings on the other side.

Myungsoo was amazed by the view and wanted to see up close but when he gave a couple of steps ahead he noticed there was something further in the room over a platform and he couldn't help but gasp. “Oh my god is that a ...?”

“No, silly.” Sungyeol chuckled. “I think it is a small pool, but there's an ofuro in the bathroom if this is not enough for you.”

Myungsoo looked around astonished, there was a lot of rose petals around the edge with candles too and there was a wooden mini table leaning on the edge with a bucket of Champagne and two glasses.

“No, no, this is amazing and...” Myungsoo stopped in the middle of his speech once he noticed the glass reflection and snapped his head to the side to see that the pool was longer than he imagined and there was another passage to the room.

Myungsoo walked through the second passage while Sungyeol took the door just in time to see his boyfriend with an excited and happy face looking at the bed with rose petals on it forming a big heart.

“I might have said that we were celebrating a year of civil union and I wanted to make this memorable. Did you liked?” Sungyeol walked until he stopped in front of his excited boyfriend.

“If I liked? I loved. This is amazing.” Myungsoo answered honestly but his eyes were flickering from the model eyes to his lips as if he was waiting for a kiss.

Sungyeol brought his lips slowly down to match with his boyfriend, but Myungsoo was impatient after that much time apart from him, so he secured Sungyeol neck with both hands and closed down the distance as fast as he could just to give his boyfriend an ardent kiss.

Sungyeol answered right away with as much passion, his hands suddenly appeared around Myungsoo waist, under his jacket and gripping the fabric of the shirt underneath. As the kiss progressed, the model slightly bent his knees and Myungsoo thought it was too easy his access but he felt one of Sungyeol hands secure his waist firmly as the other slid under his leg until stopped behind his knee and in a blink of the eye Sungyeol had scooped him up and moved him until he was placed on the edge of the small pool inside the room.

They parted for air-breathing intensely and took that moment to look into each other eyes, but a second later Sungyeol hands were moving and trying to take Myungsoo black jacket off him, a thing that Myungsoo didn't protest and placed his arms back so Sungyeol could free him from such offending piece of cloth. When Sungyeol finally threw the jacket away Myungsoo was going to try to take Sungyeol own jacket off but suddenly he felt Sungyeol hands under both of his knees and the next second he was falling in the water with a loud splash.

“Yah!” Myungsoo tried to complain in the middle of spilling some water once he managed to sit in the pool, it was not very deep so the water reached his chest when sitting.

Sungyeol was laughing his ass off and was already on the other side of the room to avoid Myungsoo also pulling him inside the pool. But then Myungsoo stood on his two feet to glare at the model that immediately bit his lips while he evaluated Myungsoo current appearance.

The younger had pushed his hair away from his face showing his forehead, his black pants were clutching around his legs accentuating, even more, their shape, his white dress shirt was completely see-through with the water and Sungyeol could see the younger nipples and the small lines that defined his abs, not to mention the waistband of his underwear. That view was extremely sexy in Sungyeol humble opinion, and, although he felt all his blood running south, he knew he had to take some pictures for posterity.

“Yah, Lee Sungyeol! I can't believe you did this, I'm all wet now!”

“Sorry, I'm not sorry.” Sungyeol said licking his lips. “You look soooooo sexy right now.”

“Don't try to sugar coat me, mister.” The younger complained but then Sungyeol was already running for the living room and Myungsoo walked on the pool to observe what he was going to do and complain. “Yah, where are you going?”

Sungyeol grabbed his phone and turned on, opening the camera app right after while he moved closer to where his boyfriend was. “I am serious, you're so sexy, I should take some pictures of you like that.”

“What? No.” Myungsoo flushed beet red. “I don't know how to do these things.”

“Oh Sweetie, you don't need to do much, have you ever taken a look at the mirror?” He then looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Let's exchange roles this time, please pose for me." Myungsoo hid his face in his hands in embarrassment while he thought about Sungyeol request but then he felt a hand over his crotch and a soft squeeze. “I promise you this and a lot later once I join you.” And that did the trick.

“O-ok.” Myungsoo mumbled and took his hands off his face and Sungyeol sat beside the edge of the pool and started to take pictures of his boyfriend, that was currently walking a bit backward so Sungyeol would capture his entire body in the pictures.

He unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt to show a bit of his chest and looked straight into the camera with slightly squinted eyes, which gave an impression of a pleasant expression, he then turned around showing his back to his boyfriend, but even so looking at him from the corner of his eyes, he even poured them some champagne in between a picture and another.

For about ten minutes Sungyeol took all kinds of pictures of Myungsoo, even one of him floating (in what Sungyeol liked to think it was an ethereal picture) until the younger got tired. He approached Sungyeol, grabbing him behind his knees, just like Sungyeol did earlier, and pulling him towards the edge of the pool until his legs were apart and Myungsoo was in between them and Sungyeol feet touched the water.

“It's time for you to join me.” Myungsoo tried to say seductively but that only resulted in another picture taken. He tried to take Sungyeol's phone away but the model just lied down and took another picture. Myungsoo was getting mad with that phone so he prepared himself to crawl over the older, thing that made Sungyeol bit his lips. “So sexy.” He whispered and another picture was taken.

“Are you really going to be taking pictures of me all night?” Myungsoo tried to grab the phone but Sungyeol placed his hand above his head and now Myungsoo had no way of reaching.

“Just one more? The two of us.” He pleaded with eyes rounder than normal and how Myungsoo could say no?

“F-fine.” He said and got back in the water.

Sungyeol took this chance to sit straight and turn a bit to the side, sticking out his long arm on a perfect 45 angle (just like Woohyun had taught him years ago) and Myungsoo hugged his waist and placed his head on Sungyeol shoulder and he finally took a selca. Or more, as Myungsoo was giving him kisses on his neck, jaw, and cheeks and Sungyeol was registering everything.

“Yeollie...” Myungsoo whispered on the model ears and now Sungyeol knew there was no way he could delay things anymore.

“Just... just a minute.” He mumbled and unwrapped Myungsoo arms to walk towards the bathroom, just stopping to leave the phone in a safe place.

Five seconds later Sungyeol was back with towels he left on the platform then started to take his jacket and socks while Myungsoo watched him patiently. He was lifting his shirt to take it off when Myungsoo talked again. “Let me have the pleasure.” Sungyeol only smirked and got close to the edge so he could go inside the pool as well.

Once in, he immersed his entire body in water before standing again, and after he took his hair out of his face and opened his eyes he saw Myungsoo in front of him evaluating his appearance this time. Unfortunately Sungyeol was using a long-sleeved shirt with red and white stripes and he couldn't see Sungyeol body fully, but how he wanted to and how long has it been, so he decided to not lose another minute and went for his boyfriend's neck while his hands worked on Sungyeol shirt, trying to lift the fabric that was clinging to his boyfriend skin at all costs.

The shirt was soon in the water as Myungsoo bit and nibbled the places where Sungyeol had his infamous beauty marks, and this time Sungyeol was the one desperately unbuttoning the younger shirt, but the wet cloth was making hard for him and Sungyeol just lost his patience too early, grabbing him by the collar and pulling the fabric until the last buttons were ripped.

“What?” Myungsoo stopped to look down at his shirt, although he was also trying to get free from his shirt, he hadn't brought many clothes there.

“It was on the way.” Sungyeol explained when he finally got rid of the said shirt. “Don't worry... I brought clothes for you and me.” He added in between kisses on Myungsoo face while his hands came down to open the younger pants, but when he tried to pull them down Myungsoo pushed him away and sat down on the pool.

“The window...” Sungyeol honestly thought it was a waste of time, because there was no fan of his in China and the next building was far on the other side of the river, but he knew that even though Myungsoo could be one heck of a sex god, he didn't like to show himself naked for just anybody (with the one exception of the night where he had to have sex with Haeun so he would be able to touch Sungyeol as well).

Sungyeol turned around frantically looking around and then noticed there was a button on the wall that divided the room from the living room and with the help of his long arms he hit it, without having to go out of the pool, and instantly a curtain started to come down from the ceiling to give them the privacy Myungsoo wanted.

He turned around to find his boyfriend having problems to take his pants off so he promptly got close to help him.

It was a struggle but Myungsoo, fortunately, was wearing some social pants and that was easier to take out, but Sungyeol was wearing skinny jeans and could only imagine that he would have a huge problem to take this out. He was already regretting that he dropped Myungsoo on the pool and willingly entered there himself the moment it was his turn. After some time of splashing around and Myungsoo making him drink too much water, they were able to finally take these pants of hell off of him.

“Stand up.” Myungsoo ordered when he finally threw Sungyeol pants away and the model complied coughing a little only to see the younger going down and finally closing his eyes to engulf the older cock.

Sungyeol thanked the gods he was tall and the water wasn't reaching his cock because Myungsoo was being rather passionate about that blow job and he didn't want his boyfriend to choke with his cock and a huge amount of water.

These thoughts were soon forgotten because, besides the sensation of Myungsoo warm mouth around him, that view was spectacular. There was water dripping from Myungsoo hair and running over his face until it fell from the tip of his nose or his chin and the younger had his eyes closed tightly as he moved his head, deep throating him, only to open once in a while with a strong gaze to check Sungyeol reactions while he kept the model in place with a hold on his legs.

“Stop, stop, or else I can't hold very longer.” Sungyeol pleaded and Myungsoo let it go licking his lips the way he knew it drove Sungyeol insane.

Once Myungsoo was up on his feet again Sungyeol pushed him until the younger was trapped on the edge of the pool to kiss him hard and pump the younger own hard cock, but he didn't get to do this much. When they parted for air Sungyeol dizzily went out of the pool to grab a towel and throw at the younger.

“Dry yourself quickly.” He ordered as he started to do the same as fast as he could.

It had been a while since their last sexual interaction, and it was painfully obvious that both boys were too eager to interact with each other that way again because Sungyeol dropped his towel on the ground halfway and moved towards Myungsoo to throw the younger towel on the ground as well. Myungsoo was a little bit surprised but the next second Sungyeol had scooped him off the ground again, making the younger wrap his legs around the older small waist while they kissed frantically.

Sungyeol threw him in the bed and Myungsoo groaned. Although he landed his head on the pillow he felt something hard, but before he could complain Sungyeol was hovering over him and asking a question.

“Are you... are you clean?”

Myungsoo blushed a bit by what Sungyeol was inferring but still answered anyway. “No. I spent all day out.”

“No problem then.” He laid on top of his younger boyfriend then maneuvered their bodies so they would exchange places. “I just need you, it doesn't matter how.”

“I... It's been a while, I don't... I don't think I can last.” Myungsoo admitted biting his lips, suddenly feeling shy as if he was having his first time all over again.

“You have amazing fingers and a wonderful mouth. There's nothing to worry.” Sungyeol assured him and reached under the pillow to take condoms and lube from underneath it and hand to his younger boyfriend.

“Oh, that was...” Myungsoo was pleasantly surprised.

“Yes, I hid it there before going out.” Sungyeol said with a coy smile. “Now less talking and more...” He didn't need to finish his sentence because Myungsoo was already placing a good amount of lube on his fingers and pressing the first inside of him. “Urgh.” Sungyeol groaned and instantly Myungsoo face became concerned.

“Am I hurting you? I can stop- I...”

“No, you know it's been a while, don't stop unless I say so.” He commanded and Myungsoo started to move his finger inside his boyfriend.

To better distract the model Myungsoo went down and started to lick and bite the inside of Sungyeol milky and long tights. Oh, how he loved them.

After some time Myungsoo inserted another finger and this time he decided to go up to rest his weight on one of his elbows while he moved his fingers stretching the model the best he could. Sungyeol placed his long arms around the younger neck, trapping him so he could feel half of the weight of Myungsoo on top of him, and kissed him desperately, he was also as frustrated and deprived as Myungsoo was and he had every intention of enjoying not only this night but the entire length of the trip basking in Myungsoo love so he would have strength to endure the studies for the second round of exams.

He didn't know how much time Myungsoo spent stretching him with two fingers, but when he felt the third one, he gasped loudly. The younger stopped for a bit so Sungyeol could get used, but the model felt impatient. He trapped Myungsoo with the right arm keeping him close as he used the right hand to caress the younger jaw. His left hand traveled from the younger neck to his chest and when the younger had stopped the model pinched the younger nipple, making him hiss and just continue his fingers maneuvers. When he felt Sungyeol's hand going south in the direction of the cock he felt poking the side of his leg.

Sungyeol was a right-handed man so he was rather clumsy when he tried to pump the younger, but if you were to ask if Myungsoo minded, the answer would be 'not one bit'. And that was Sungyeol magic on him. It was true that the model had screwed things emotionally with him before, but physically Sungyeol had never made anything that hadn't him feeling delighted.

And as Sungyeol tried to increase the pace Myungsoo found the little spot inside him that turned Sungyeol pleasure sounds on, and seconds later the model was gasping whimpering and just generally moaning in his ear, which in turn made his body shiver in pleasure.

“Sweeeetie~.” Sungyeol moaned and Myungsoo instantly recognized the desperate tone of his boyfriend.

He knew Sungyeol was this close to begging, but he didn't like to make the model do that, even more now that they didn't have any kind of sexual interaction for almost two months, he was more than eager to give whatever his boyfriend wanted. The problem was that he was not sure if he would be able to please Sungyeol for too long, after all after such time apart (and not having any kind of deep problem with him) it might be too overwhelming for him to have Sungyeol again.

Myungsoo took his fingers out of his boyfriend and straightened his weight up, getting in between the model milky legs to wear a condom and, once he did that, he felt Sungyeol placing both of his legs on his shoulder, in a position that showcased the flexibility Myungsoo liked. Hell, Myungsoo loved the things Sungyeol could do, he could easily bend in any way, getting into the most unorthodox, yet very pleasurable, positions. Sungyeol was almost a gymnast in bed and Myungsoo wondered how the hell he could do those things when he basically only topped girls before him.

Myungsoo shrugged inside, he couldn't think anything anymore when he felt Sungyeol walls, as tight as the first time Myungsoo had him, embracing and hugging him again.

“Hmmmph.” He breathed deeply trying to control himself as much as he could. At this point, he closed his eyes and avoided looking at the satisfied expression of his boyfriend. Yes, fingers wouldn't ever prepare Sungyeol for the things he felt when Myungsoo entered him, and it hurt a bit, but he missed this so much that only the thought of Myungsoo inside of him made everything worth it.

“Ahn... move...” Sungyeol whispered not wanting to waste any time but Myungsoo just kept looking at him dumbfounded. He wanted to, but if he were to move without Sungyeol being completely adjusted... he was scared Sungyeol would be hurt the next day.

Sensing Myungsoo internal debate, Sungyeol leaned up to place his hands on the back of the younger neck and bring him down until the younger ears were right beside his lip.

“Do me.” He whispered lowly. “Hard. As if we won't have another chance.” Myungsoo gulped hard. “Do the naughtiest things you have ever imagined doing to me.” Sungyeol added a lick on the younger earlobe to encourage him before speaking in a low whisper again. “You don't have to hold himself back here. Mark me all over, show me who I belong to, I want to wake up tomorrow with not an ounce of strength left in my body and to only feel the lingering pain of a pleasurable night.”

The model grabbed the younger jaw and pushed him off a bit only to bit Myungsoo lower lip at the same time he looked at his boyfriend with lascivious eyes and finished with a naughty smirk.

Myungsoo couldn't take anymore and thrust up Sungyeol ass with force. If Sungyeol didn't want delicacy he would gladly comply, besides Sungyeol was stretched and lubed, there's nothing that could go wrong right now for the model.

“Ahnnnn....” Sungyeol moaned, being sure to be very vocal so Myungsoo knew he was enjoying, and every time Myungsoo bit his neck and collarbones Sungyeol nails scratched every piece of skin he was able to see.

“Oh my fuck!” Myungsoo grunted and he didn't know if it was because Sungyeol sounds were just too arousing or because the model placed both hands behind his legs just to pinch Myungsoo nipples.

“It's really... It's really....” Sungyeol mumbled, his eyes hazy and his train of thought becoming more incoherent every time Myungsoo hit his prostate.

Myungsoo didn't know how but he was managing to keep increasing the pace, and to his surprise, he was being able to hold himself for longer than he imagined, and considering Sungyeol whimpering and moaning, he deemed that as an achievement.

He bent down for a passionate kiss as he continued to thrust as hard as he could onto his boyfriend and when they parted for air he heard Sungyeol literally scream while digging his nails into his back.

“MYUNGSOO-AAAAH!” The model didn't warn the other, but when Myungsoo felt the warm white substance being shot over their stomachs he knew the older had his orgasm already.

Sungyeol body jerked himself with the effects of his orgasm, making the walls around Myungsoo constrict, and damn, he almost couldn't handle Sungyeol tightness around him, with such constrictions it didn't take him too long to also come inside his boyfriend as he chanted the older name over and over and over again.

Sungyeol made his legs drop on the sides so he would open space for Myungsoo to move and the younger promptly took off the condom, knotting it and throwing on the ground before collapsing on the oldest side, both of them still breathing heavily from their recent physical endeavors.

“Damn you, sex god!” Sungyeol suddenly said and Myungsoo could only frown.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” The younger asked puzzled, he wasn't in his right mind yet to comprehend the compliment.

“Only God knows how you are good in bed but, damn, that was the best orgasm I had in all my life. Why were you insecure?” Sungyeol wanted to push Myungsoo shoulders in a playful manner but he hadn't much energy so he ended up just barely touching the younger shoulder. “Were you pretending? You little...”

“Gosh, I am so relieved..” Sungyeol looked at him with a knowing lewd smirk. “That way too but... I'm so glad that... I really thought that having you again would be too overbearing for me....”

“Nonsense. But thank you for raising my standards once again.” Sungyeol chuckled lazily now. “God, I don't have the strength to move a muscle.”

“Isn't that what you wanted?” Myungsoo also chuckled but his breath was becoming normal again and there was tiredness evident in his tone.

“I was thinking about giving you a huge amount of cuddl...” Sungyeol didn't need to finish his sentence because Myungsoo was already completely wrapped around him, not minding how sticky they both were, and pulling the covers from behind him and throwing over themselves.

Sungyeol smiled fondly at the cute view of his boyfriend nestling his head on his chest. “You don't have the slightest idea how hard it was for me not to see you.” He mumbled lowly and Myungsoo nodded agreeing, although being up since early in the morning, and having sex just now, made him tired and he was very soon departing to the dreamland.

“The whole world just seemed so cold without you.” Myungsoo mumbled back, not really being that coherent anymore. “Warm me.”

Sungyeol snuggled as close as he could so he could hug his boyfriend better whispering in his ear while the younger drifted away from his conscious state. “Right away.” 

________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

“Oh my god, I can't believe it.” Hoya had his jaw hung low while Dongwoo had a huge grin on his face, apparently too happy with what Sungyeol and Myungsoo just told them.

“Now, can you see that I just don't fuck things up all the time?” Sungyeol asked looking at everyone in the eyes before he finally met with Sunggyu small ones.” Can you please, please, hyung, forget about Myungsoo and mine past so everybody can finally move on?”

“I don't know.” Sunggyu crossed his arms, and he could have been distrusting of Sungyeol or he could already have forgiven him but was still enjoying torturing him psychologically, Sungyeol wouldn't know.

“Hyung~.” Sungyeol whined pathetically and gripped his hair hard again, a thing that Myungsoo tried to avoid one more time.

“Will you leave the story here? Is that it?” Woohyun asked as if he hadn't heard correctly and the potential couple - were they or were they not together? Sunggyu still had his doubts and was still waiting for a massive break up - stopped to look at him again.

“Why do you want to know? We told you more than you should know.” Myungsoo said with a raising brow.

“Yes. Like... you think you wouldn't last.” Hoya teased with a wolfish grin but was hit by Dongwoo on the ribs so he would shut his mouth.

“Shhhhh.” Sunggyu also complained. “Brothers aren't supposed to know that.”

“Daeyeol tells me though, I don't mind.” Sungyeol said matter of factually and the oldest gasped shocked.

Myungsoo flushed beet red and hid his face in his hands. “Omg, from all the things we already said today...”

“But just so you know, Myungsoo had never had that sort of problem and he is as healthy as any man in his age is.” Sungyeol defended the younger doctor but remembered to add something before the others could interrupt him. “Aside from his allergies, and pulmonary problems, that strangely comes out whenever he stays around cats too much.” He then sighed heavily. “That's why Jurumie had to go... poor Jurumie, poor Byeollie too. I feel like I abandoned my kids.”

“Who is Byeol?” Dongwoo asked looking from the lawyer to the doctor.

“Byeol is a cat I gave Myungsoo but we only could keep him for about a month, Jurumie lasted more.” Sungyeol quickly explained. “Because she is a Sphinx, so it mildly affected him, but once Byul, that actually had fur, came, Myungsoo allergies popped violently.”

“Sorry, but they had to go.” Myungsoo sounded and looked really apologetic and guilty.

“Yes, it was a pity, and to think you liked them so much too...” Sungyeol said placing a hand on Myungsoo shoulder and squeezing a bit in a comforting manner but retreated his hand completely seconds later.

"Not them, Byollie only." Myungsoo said with conviction.

“Who the fucking cares about your cats? I want to know the end of the story. How that trip ended?” After years of being tricked Woohyun wouldn't admit that anymore, he had to know everything.

“Yes, pleaaaaaase, tell us.” Sungjong joined the younger singer, making his eyes round and placing his hands together.

“I bet it was like a dream.” Dongwoo butt in with a dreamy smile before he snapped out it and made his smile even bigger. “Better yet, a honeymoon!”

Hoya, side-eyed an excited Dongwoo that had stars in his eyes and then looked at Sungyeol loathing him. That fucking ex-model was setting the standards high and, since he confessed he had feelings for Dongwoo, the pink haired boy had been doing nothing but hit him, shut him, ignore him, and throw snarky remarks at him all night long, how would he even could overcome that?

For a second Myungsoo seemed to enter into a trance and a silly and shy, but happy, smile appeared on his face while he thought about the trip. It had been like a honeymoon indeed. “It was... It was quite a nice trip.” He admitted.

“It was, wasn't?” Sungyeol asked agreeing with the doctor and making his face for the first time that night resemble something akin to fondness or love but he quickly snapped out of it.

“We went to a lot of places and we took so many pictures that we were dying to print, though Sungyeol was scared shitless to print in Korea, somebody might have leaked them or started some rumor and that would be quite troublesome for him at the time, so he bought that special printer that is in the office, so we could print them at home.” Myungsoo pointed behind him in the direction of the rooms.

“And before we came back I had to buy a turtleneck shirt too because I was marked all over my body.” The lawyer coyly elbowed the doctor. “You're really something.”

“You said you enjoyed.” Myungsoo faked hurt.

“I did, and I would do everything again." The ex-model chuckled then turned his head to look at the others. “Despite being awesome per se, that trip was what we were really needing at the time, especially because I still had another round of exams and that was even harder than the first one. Not only because of the subject but because Myungsoo is quite distracting even if he is sitting still.” Myungsoo blushed with Sungyeol indirect compliment. “How can you blush now and bluntly tell them the details of what happens between us?” Sungyeol wondered.

“Stooop!” Myungsoo softly hit the ex-model shoulder. “Besides we did not tell them the cool stuff, or else I think my face would become red for good.”

“What! That was not the cool stuff?? What is the cool stuff then?” Sungjong asked interested and Sunggyu was already lifting his hands to massage his temples, he had another mental breakdown coming.

“Not telling you.” The lawyer and the doctor answered together and Sunggyu sighed relieved.

“Aigooo, you're too cute, even answering at the same time.” Dongwoo suddenly cooed. “Yeollie, you snuck out of Korea to give Myungie a surprise and spend time with him in a way that you wouldn't be able to do here, that was soooooo sweet. Sooo, sooo, sweeeeet of you.”

“Thank you Dongwoo hyung. Although we hid things to everyone...” He hesitated with a faint red appearing in his own cheeks. “...In our private life... I try to go all in just to see him smile.” He admitted now hiding half of his face in his hands and Myungsoo opened a dimply smile of appreciation at him.

“I won't get used to this even in my next life.” Sunggyu suddenly grumbled grumpily.

“Stop hyung. Maybe they are holding the PDA because of us.” Sungjong scolded. “Don't mind him guys, you can do all the PDA you want.”

“I wouldn't go that far. Please don't make out in front of me.” Hoya pleaded then sighed somehow defeated. “I have to admit that that trip was a smart move from Sungyeol.”

“Well, once Sunggyu hyung did something like that to me too.” Woohyun finally butt in again.

“When did I ever?” Sunggyu looked not only scandalized with that sentence, such stuff wasn't his style at all, although he kind of appeared in Woohyun doorstep some years ago during Christmas. “I went to your place once but we definitely didn't have more than a peck, it was a moment of emotional weakness. “

“In a fanfic.” Woohyun explained.

“It had to be.” Hoya crossed his arms and Tsked at him.

“What it was all about?” Dongwoo asked innocently but still curious.

“Is the story Sunggyu hyung was this ultra famous rocker, inside and out of Korea, and I was his hidden boyfriend. He had to go for an Asian tour but we had just fought really bad and we both got depressed because we didn't have enough time to talk and figure our shit out. Then one day he appeared at my doorstep in the middle of the rain to surprise me and then nothing else mattered because he threw me over at a door and kissed me roughly and...”

“Just stop it. Even if it is fanfiction I don't want that kind of images in my head again. I am traumatized enough.” Myungsoo said massaging his temples as if what he just heard was physically hurting him.

“Yah, Baby! You already made me be the one traumatized all night long!” Sunggyu snapped at Myungsoo and the younger just shrugged with a sheepishly smile.

“Hyung, you are talking as if that really had happened, this is just weird.” Sungyeol said judging the younger singer and Sunggyu nodded vehemently agreeing with his model friend.

“I don't think fans have ill feelings when they write fan fictions but you keep reading something about yourself, that is sick man, you are already dumb, it will mess your head even more.” Hoya added his opinion.

“See why I complain.” Sunggyu pointed.

“Well, if you really did that I wouldn't have to read it.” Woohyun snarkily retorted and crossed his arms feeling wronged, making Sunggyu gasp with his remark.

“KEKEKEKEKEKEKEK OMG!” Dongwoo laughed at his hyung and his cousin, both their faces and this situation was hilarious. “When you go to your dorm just throw him on the wall and...”

“I dare you to finish your sentence Jang Dongwoo.” The oldest of them tried to speak threateningly, but he was so red in embarrassment that failed miserably, and Dongwoo just laughed more.

“Well, I see nothing wrong with it. Maybe that helped Woohyun hyung cope with the lack of sexual life and, well, Sunggyu resisting him up til now.” Sungjong gave his own input and Woohyun finally smiled toothlessly.

“Thank you, Jong. Finally, someone understands me.”

“But when and how did that start? I am curious.” The maknae added.

“It started innocently and purely out of boredom.” Woohyun shrugged.

“This is the way he describes it but I wouldn't bet my money on it.” Sunggyu chimed in, giving his bandmate a judging look and making the best chuckle.

“Just tell us.” Dongwoo demanded, he was dying out of curiosity, and almost dying from laughing too.

“Ok, one day I entered his room and...” Sunggyu was about to spill the beans but was stopped by Woohyun hand over his mouth.

“If we are going to tell them this, let me be the one to tell the whole story.” Sunggyu just rolled his eyes and kept quiet and the younger took that as a sign for him to start. “Ok, once upon a time, when Infinite V, I mean, us, had...”


	77. In case you didn't know - Another secret pops out - Cold night - Prankster Rebirth

 

 

Woohyun was quite entertained on his phone as he was apologizing to Key for not being able to attend the blonde birthday for the second year in a row but suddenly Key stopped answering his messages and Woohyun could infer two things, or he was really pissed or Jonghyun might have arrived whenever the blonde was.

Woohyun sighed and looked around the room. In front of him was Sunggyu, in front of a mirror, where he had a makeup noona finishing up his eye makeup, the hyung was being playful to make the noona spill some spoiler about his favorite series and that left Woohyun bored, extremely bored.

For the past six months Woohyun didn't stop trying to court his hyung, but he had achieved what he liked to think it was a perfect discreet balance. Sunggyu seemed to like his change of behavior because at everyone eyes Woohyun was just being playful, and that wouldn't endanger their careers, therefore he didn't need to be mean to the younger. That meant that the old hamster was now more relaxed and more used to doing light fan service and that was all Woohyun got at the moment.

The thing was that Woohyun was starting to feel kind of weird now. He had always been a person to be very open about everything and that meant he had a need to express his love for Sunggyu more than what he was doing and he also needed to feel some love, or care, a thing that was very, very, very, very hard for his hyung to show. Because of that Sunggyu was being himself in a no-jerk way lately and Woohyun wanted him to be nice for longer, but he also knew he had to do something about himself.

With one more sigh he looked at his phone again and groaned, there was still at least two hours until it was time for Infinite V to shoot their appearance on the middle year special of this particular music show, but he had nothing to do now, and to watch Sunggyu display his cute and fluffy side to anyone but him was leaving him bitter and in no mood to interact with others.

“Stop you, dork, I am going to mess your eyeliner, do you want me to hit your eye? You'd be literally with no eyes!” The makeup noona complained while holding back a laugh.

“Noona~. My eyes are my charming point.” Sunggyu complained and Woohyun wanted to confirm it, to say that Sunggyu small and mysterious eyes were one of the reasons that made him fall in love with the older, but before he could say anything, and possibly screw up things again with Sunggyu because of that sort of the comment, the make up stylist spoke again.

“I can't believe until this day that you had bully rumors, you're nothing like that though sometimes you bicker with Woohyun.”

“That's because I know Woohyun very well for a couple of years already so I feel comfortable enough to be bickering with him. Besides, sometimes we have too much on our plates and we don't have anything better to do so we bicker.” Sunggyu said with a smirk as he looked at Woohyun from the mirror and the younger crossed his arms and huffed, openly showing he was not liking what they were talking about so Sunggyu decided to change the topic, after all, he needed a happy Woohyun for the performance later. “But don't talk about these rumors anymore noona, they are finally subsiding now after six months.”

 _Subsiding?_ Honestly Woohyun wasn't keeping track of his rumors, so now that Sunggyu talked about it, he decided to search the web to see what people were talking about them.

He searched for 'Infinite V' without any other keyword and of course, things come out unfiltered. There was two of their MV links on the top of the page, some fan cams and then some random articles came out.

Woohyun tapped on the first link that it was related to rumors but he definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. Instead of the news portals he was expecting to appear, he saw a manipulated picture of him and Sunggyu together in what it seemed to be a poster that looked kinda dramatic. He furrowed his brows. That kind of pictures definitely wasn't used for news, but since he was already on this page he would discover what's this was all about.

There was a description to what it seemed a little story and, although Woohyun was not the biggest reader ever, he was a curious person, so he had to read this, it could be a good distraction for the two hours he still had to wait as well.

That story was not very long, ten chapters, and had some mistakes here and there, proof that the person wasn't too good with Hangul or was kind of young, but, although it wasn't a correct way of writing, the plot had Woohyun very much entertained. It revolved around their supposed adventures in the music industry after their rumors and although it wasn't romance, had a pretty good comedy involving their situations and that got him engrossed in it, making it so that he read the chapters too quickly for his tastes.

His amusement and muffled laughter didn't take long because before he knew it Sunggyu placed his hand on his shoulder and slid on the couch next to him.

“Why are you creepily laughing by yourself? Are you texting Sungyeol? Key?” He then squinted his eyes in a playful manner. “Are you plotting world domination?”

Woohyun just looked at him and smiled deviously. “I would love to discuss some domination with you.” Noticing Sunggyu features hardening and anger make itself known through the small eyes of his hyung, Woohyun made sure to fix his speech. “Charts domination.”

“We just need to work very hard.” Sunggyu finally smiled, with no trace of the anger he was starting to feel before. Honestly, how could Sunggyu be like this, changing his feelings with a blink of an eye? Woohyun didn't understand and gave up understanding that part of Sunggyu already.

“Sure.” Woohyun smiled forcibly. “Isn't this why we live like we live?”

“Woohyun, what's with you? Is anything wrong? I thought our relationship was kind of stable in a good way right now.” Sunggyu whispered and tilted his head to the side confusedly.

“Nothing. I am actually very happy at the moment.” He said and Sunggyu squinted his eyes again at him, clearly doubting him. “I am, I just read something very funny.” He felt the need to reinforce.

“Read? You? Really Woohyun? I know for a fact that among my closest friends you are the one that doesn't like to read the most.” Sunggyu chastised.

“Well... that may be true... for books.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I read Kakao and my friend's Twits and Facebook mentions.” Woohyun said in a this-is-obvious tone.

“That can't be considered literature. Try reading Tolstoy, Dumas, Shakespeare, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Alencar; if you want poems I suggest...” Sunggyu was suggesting his favorite authors and every time he said a name Woohyun face was twisting in disgust. “You know what, just try Crime and Punishment.”

“Why would you want me to read something like that?” Woohyun asked furrowing his brows.

“Because I feel that you are about to commit a crime, therefore you'll have a punishment.” Sunggyu answered mimicking Woohyun earlier obvious tone.

“A crime? But I am a very innocent man.” Woohyun disagreed.

“Innocent my foot.” Sunggyu gave him a look saying with his small eyes that he knew the other better.

“How would you know that hyung?” Woohyun said with the most innocent tone he could muster and Sunggyu made a displeased face, where they were he could never give Woohyun a comeback about this without creating more rumors or confirming some that already existed. Woohyun smirked triumphantly and Sunggyu avoided the younger gaze. “Besides Raskolnikov redeems himself in the end with the help of Sonya.”

“You did read?” Sunggyu head snapped back at him and his expression was screaming how surprised he was with that.

“Wikipedia.” Woohyun admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Figures.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “But tell me what was so amusing that you were reading and laughing by yourself.”

“I don't want to tell you. You'll make fun of me.” Woohyun said trying to twist his body to give Sunggyu his back.

“Why would I do that?” The oldest frowned.

“Because you probably won't classify what I was reading as literature.” The younger explained.

“Were you reading the news then?” Sunggyu asked once he pulled Woohyun to face him.

“No.” Woohyun answered stiffly.

“Idol articles?” Sunggyu asked then snapped his finger as if something just occurred to him. “Ah, were you reading about us? Is there anything good?”

“Not that either.” Woohyun was trying to look everywhere in the hopes he wouldn't have to talk about this, he was obviously a little ashamed of reading such things.

“Then”? Sunggyu asked frustrated, he was this close to appealing to aegyo because he was sure Woohyun couldn't resist his pouts, but he was resisting that option due to the disgust he felt every time he did that.

“I was reading...” Woohyun was about to spill the beans but was interrupted by someone calling them.

“Excuse me, Infinite V, it's your turn now.” With that Sunggyu just got up to follow the staff and Woohyun sighed in relief and quickly slipped his phone inside his bag before following suit.

_________________________________________

Woohyun worked perfectly during the whole day but inside he felt like dying, he stopped on a cliffhanger and his curiosity was twisting his stomach and it wouldn't probably stop until he read the rest. Damn it, he couldn't wait till he arrived at the dorm.

Later that night he read the rest but almost threw his laptop on the ground in frustration when he noticed that the fic wasn't finished and the last chapter was updated six months ago. "Damn girl, come back and write!" Woohyun said upset that he had to wait for god knows how long to be able to read the final chapter.

Sunggyu felt Woohyun becoming a little grumpier the next couple of weeks and this time he was pretty lost on what could have possibly left the younger that way. He was sure he wasn't being mean lately and they were both getting along pretty fine, so what was happening?

For many days Sunggyu tried to ask but couldn't get an answer from his bandmate. He saw the younger mood change drastically from extremely happy to extremely angry and depressed but he noticed that whenever that happened Woohyun was reading something on his phone, which means he knew, sort of where the problem came from but he didn't know how to discover. After that huge tantrum he gave because of his father letter, he was sure Woohyun would rub that on his face if he were to try to look into his phone.

At first, he decided to ask his friends if they knew what was going on with him to which he received the following answers:

**Dino: Acting weird how? Tell me, I am worried. Hyung, you didn't do anything to Woohyunnie this time right?**

**Boradori: Thank god he is not my responsibility anymore.**

**Cutemaknae: Last time we spoke he asked me if his outfit was good, he didn't say anything.**

**Baby: Why would he want to share anything personal with me out of all people? Besides, I don't have much time for anyone these days, I'm attending a medical conference.**

**Cutemaknae: Hyung, I saw Myungeun in college already, she said you came before her but you're saying you are still in China, your story sounds fishy!**

**Baby: Jong, what's the name of your lover again?**

**Boradori: Now this is something I am really curious about.**

**Cutemaknae: Not telling you.**

**Rockstar: Can someone ask Key if he knows what is wrong with Woohyun?**

**Dino: Key says Woohyun is fine and didn't complain about anything apart from not having much time to sleep lately.**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol, what about you? Did he try to contact you? Did he spill the beans to you?**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: Sungyeol!**

**Rockstar: YAH, LEE SUNGYEOL!**

**Boradori: Stop making my phone beep, I trying to talk to Hojae and I can't concentrate.**

**Rockstar: Baby, why the heck Sungyeol isn't answering his phone?**

**Baby: I have no means of knowing Sungyeol whereabouts and I don't see him since Christmas.**

**Dino: Sungyeollie is probably studying, he shut himself from the world in order to pass his BAR.**

That's it. Sunggyu was frustrated and not even his friends could help him. He sighed throwing his phone in his bed and sat on it thinking about a plan to discover what Woohyun was hiding and what was making him the roller coaster of emotions he was being in the last couple of weeks. He thought and thought on how to discover things but the only thing he thought it could work was him sneaking upon Woohyun and peeking at what he was reading. Or he could try to take a look on the other boy computer and phone whenever the younger wasn't looking. Yes, that was what he was going to do, he just needed Woohyun to go to sleep first.

___________________________________

Meanwhile, Woohyun was turning the light of his room off and rushing to his covers to get comfortable in his bed. He opened his laptop on that, now familiar, site and clicked on Subscriptions - yeah, now he had an account that enabled him to comment and save the stories he liked so he could receive a notice whenever they updated – he was already following five stories and fortunately for him one of them was updated a few hours ago.

Woohyun rubbed his hands together in a happy yet anxious manner then clicked on the title and then the chapter. The first thing he noticed was a little M beside the title. Now Woohyun was already acquainted enough with the site to know that this meant smut. He held in a giggle and placed his laptop opened in a way it could stand itself on the bed while he turned his back to face the door.

After three minutes of reading, Woohyun and Sunggyu (the characters) were already jumping on each other kissing passionately with hands roaming everywhere. That brought some really nice memories of their first night together and Woohyun felt his blood going south, making his dick literally awake.

“Hey, that never happened.” Woohyun complained when he read about him being topped by Sunggyu, but then, a second later he, shrugged. “Still looks hot.” He proceeded reading and two minutes later he gasped. “That looks really hot!”

Fuck. He loved Sunggyu and, reading about them that way, made his sexually-frustrated-self beg for something right now. Woohyun knew he couldn't simply go to the room across his and ask Sunggyu to touch him and make him, well, come without at least a punch in his guts, so he decided to just try to be really quiet and touch himself a bit.

The feeling was a bit weird, not that it wasn't good, although being inside Sunggyu was a sensation that couldn't be compared with anything in this world, but the weirdness he felt was because he hadn't time or privacy for this for two years already, so his dick probably craved for anything right now.

He placed his hand inside his shorts and started to stroke himself lightly, closing his eyes in the processes to mix his memories with his imagination of the scene he just read, thing that could only be explained as.... well Woohyun couldn't explain, he didn't even want to think about other words that weren't Sunggyu name.

Unknowingly the door of his room opened and closed quietly and Sunggyu positioned himself behind the younger and tried to look at the computer without making a noise, Woohyun seemed to be sleeping.

After a minute reading the stuff from behind Woohyun and a little moan from the younger that left Sunggyu scandalized, the oldest got up and turned up the lights, which made Woohyun jolt up on his bed and groan at the same time with the clarity.

“Hyung?” Woohyun asked in a lame attempt at sounding innocent, it was already painfully obvious what he was doing because he hugged the covers around his waist.

“I can't believe you are reading this!” Sunggyu pointed his finger at the computer that finally fell on the mattress.

“Huh?” Woohyun followed his hyung finger to the computer and gasped. “You...”

“Yes, Woohyun, I saw what you were reading!” Sunggyu said with a judging burning glare. “And I know what you were doing too!”

Woohyun slightly opened his jaw for a fraction of a second, then he was already throwing his cover out of his body to make Sunggyu able to see the visible tent in his shorts when he tried to find a good position and sit leaning his back on the headboard.

“Ok, I will not pretend I wasn't doing what I was doing because it is physically obvious. But you are sounding like a prude that never had touched yourself.” Woohyun said crossing his arms across his chest and doing his best to not look at that painfully loose shorts that lift whenever Sunggyu was moving in his sleep to show his milky legs.

“Well, of course, I have touched myself.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes before their accusatory gaze fallen upon Woohyun again. “But I never used that kind of content to relief myself.”

“What is wrong with it?”

“Everything?” Sunggyu said in a sarcastic manner while raising a single eyebrow. “How can you be reading that kind of stuff Woohyun? Why don't you do like any normal guy and search for porn, that is actually made for such purposes?”

“And where's the fun in that? There's never a plot and just fucking, not only that, there are some things that I can't just imagine you doing.” Woohyun explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “The only con in this is that I have to wait for updates and sometimes the author takes too long and...”

“So this why you have been a roller coaster of emotions lately.” Sunggyu grimaced.

“Hyung, I am a curious person, I can't deal with waiting to know things, you know this.” Woohyun retorted. “Besides you were making a surprise visit after a world tour and we had fought before it and then...”

“I wasn't doing shit.” Sunggyu pulled his hair in a complete mental breakdown. “I was in my room ten minutes ago, worrying over why you were acting so strange when we were treating each other nicely the past couple of months.”

“You were worried about me?” Woohyun asked in hope.

Sunggyu stopped to look at him. “Completely in vain, because you were doing something stupid again.”

“It is not stupid, it is called fanfictions and the fans write these things out of love.”

Sunggyu face palmed himself but got close to the younger bed to sit beside his feet. “It doesn't matter if comes from love or hate, it's just weird that you're enjoying to read something akin to porn with you in one of the main roles.”

“It is not porn, it is fanfiction!” Woohyun repeated defensively.

“Woohyun, it's just a bad taste story with bad taste characters on it.” Sunggyu tried to convince his younger bandmate. “This could only be encouraging you to dream about something you can't have.”

“But hyung, it's you and I...” Woohyun said in a small sad tone.

“That's why I said it had bad taste characters.” Sunggyu simply blinked with a stern expression, but Woohyun wasn't finished talking and raised his tone to his normal one.

“And I know it's complicated in our situation to have you so this is the closest I can get from you without doing something really stupid like kissing you in front of our fans. You know we can't get overboard while doing fan service.” He tried to explain himself.

“Urgh, I can't with this.” The oldest got up from Woohyun bed. “If you insist on being dumb, I hope whoever it's writing this get's tired and decide to get a life!”

“Hyung, I really need to know the end!” Woohyun said in desperation if he didn't then his curiosity would probably make him sick with the amount of twisting it did to his stomach. “And little fairies die when an author abandons a fic... and... and... stars disappear from the sky. Tell me, can you live knowing that?”

“Absolutely.” Sunggyu said dryly without even blinking and that made Woohyun shocked. The oldest then turned around to go out of the younger room, but, when he was about to, he turned around and directed his words at the younger again. “You will never talk about this publicly, do you hear me?”

A smirk appeared on the face of the younger. "Are you giving me permission to read this and keep imagining you in this way?"

“What choice do I really have? You're going to keep doing that behind my back if try to say you can't. So promise you'll never talk about fanfictions publicly.”

“You're right about that.” Woohyun chuckled. “I promise.”

“Just do something about your weird mood, someone might think there's more to it and make some more weird rumors.” The oldest added.

“Aye, captain.” Woohyun eyes were twinkling in amusement by now.

“And... just read the ones that have an end!” Sunggyu added lastly and Woohyun smiled brightly.

“Why haven't I thought about this before?” Woohyun asked more to himself than to Sunggyu then grabbed his laptop and placed over his lap to search for finished stories right now.

Sunggyu face palmed himself once more before banging the younger door behind himself when he went out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

“I feel so delighted to hear that someone cockblocked you... Ahnn such great sensation.” Sungyeol said grinning only to receive a light elbow on his ribs, with the courtesy of Myungsoo, for him to shut his mouth.

“As if that would have stopped me.” Woohyun snorted. “Besides, it wasn't just anyone else, it was Sunggyu hyung, and it wouldn't really matter what he did, it would probably turn me on even more.”

“Let's do fewer comments about your sex drive Woohyun, this disgusts me more than Sungyeol and Myungsoo having a threesome with the bitch.” Hoya glared at his ex-neighbor.

“Let's not talk about that either.” Both the lawyer and doctor pleaded together.

Unexpectedly it was Dongwoo that brought back the subject. “Hyung you're so heartless.” He shook his head in disappointment.

“Yeah, you were so heartless.” Woohyun repeated dramatically. “You left me hanging.”

“What?” Sunggyu asked annoyed. “It wasn't as if you wouldn't continue where you have left, you just said so.”

“But he was hard for you.” Sungjong pointed the obvious.

“Yeah, poor me, I was hard for you.” Woohyun instigated.

“So? He was not hard just for me, he was hard because of fanfictions.” Sunggyu shrugged. “That makes him weird.”

“Hm, hyung, you two were in it as the lead characters. It's the same thing.” Myungsoo argued.

“No, it's not.”

“Yeah, because Woohyun hyung loves you but he would totally imagine other person making out with him every time he read something about you two.” Sungjong snorted in sarcasm.

“Well...” Sunggyu was about to defend himself but Dongwoo stopped him.

“Why didn't you give him a hand?”

“Yeah, why didn't you give me a hand?” Woohyun repeated, he really wanted to know that.

“I can't believe I am hearing this, are you all serious?” Sunggyu said a bit shocked and, when he didn't receive a reply, groaned. “If I gave Woohyun my pinky finger he would want the entire body right after.”

“I rather have all your body intact.” Woohyun suddenly said worried, as if Sunggyu would really divide his body into parts to give to him. “Let's not divide your body because I really, really love it. Even more, now that you gained back a few pounds, you were too skinny six months ago.”

Sunggyu just rolled his eyes and faced palmed himself, how someone so smart like him - that studied Music and Medicine, and read all kinds of classic books, from romance to philosophy - ended up liking someone as dumb, whiny and childish as Woohyun?

“Come on, it is the guy you love hyung. Not even I was able to resist Sungyeol. It took him a little over two months to get me into bed.” Myungsoo challenged.

“Well, I am quite charming.” Sungyeol said with a devilish cocky smirk.

“You tricked me into it. Not that I didn't enjoy taking you, but sorry you have a bad memory about your first time.” Myungsoo said guiltily.

“Don't fret over, physically it was awesome, emotionally...” Sungyeol halted his words, he didn't want to say anything that might guilt trip Myungsoo, not even him minded that moment much after he got Myungsoo back. “And the focus here now it's V.” The ex-model said pointing to the two singers and everybody looked at them again.

“I am really curious about something.” Hoya suddenly said and everyone promptly looked at him in wonder, it was not really often that the Busan friend openly said he was curious, it was always Woohyun and Sungjong topping first place on the curiosity chart while he was the last place as always. Not that he minded that kind of rank. “Hyung, Woohyun is an attractive guy, how can you resist him?”

Both Dongwoo and Woohyun jaws hung really low at the unexpected compliment from Hoya.

“Woohyun is my cousin...” Dongwoo mumbled incoherently as he looked from Hoya to Woohyun, asking himself if this was something akin to what happened with Sunggyu all over again.

“This disgusts me, in so many levels. Hoya, my friend, I have never asked you anything, but please tell me now that you have never had a crush on me.” Woohyun was horrified.

“Why would I ever want you, huh?” Hoya said flabbergasted. “Your cousin is a million times better, he is nice and you're annoying, he is a hard worker and you slack off on your studies...."

“This is a misconception out of my years studying Engineering. Aside from hyung, I had the best grades in Music and I am finishing my master now.” Woohyun said begrudgingly and Sunggyu had to at least nod at that, Woohyun dumbness wasn't related to his abilities with Music. “See.” Woohyun pointed to the eldest. “Even hyung agrees with that.”

“Dongwoo has a better body, heartwarming ways and his lips are luscious and bigger than yours.” He gave Dongwoo, that was hiding his face on his hands a good look before adding. “And judging his.. huh, everything, his junk is probably bigger than yours.” The Busan friend provoked even though his ears were completely red.

Everyone gasped in shock.

“OH.MY.GOD.” Sunggyu articulated his words slowly, he was baffled.

“Oh lord, just kill me now.” Dongwoo groaned laying down completely on the ground and shifted into a fetal position.

“What?” Woohyun was completely thrown off and offended by that kind of comment. Sure he loved his cousin but Hoya definitely hadn't any basis for that kind of analysis. “You just saw me naked once in high school and, as far as I know, you have never seen him naked. My body is just as good and I'm big ok? B.I.G.” He then turned to the oldest singer. “Hyung, you tell him, you already experimented _it.”_ He said pointing to below his abs.

“OMG, hahahahahahahahaahhahahah, and I didn't think I would live to hear this.” Sungyeol couldn't help himself to laugh while Sunggyu did a horrified expression.

“Guys, focus! With this silly fight, Sunggyu hyung will probably avoid not answering that question.” Sungjong turned around to look at the eldest and reinforced. “So hyung?”

“Well, Woohyun has some sides of him that are really a turn-off, as for example, what he was just saying a minute ago.” Sunggyu said although his power-singing voice faltered and he avoided their gaze, that still got Woohyun to pout. “And you are asking as if _you_ didn't resist Dongwoo up till _now.”_ He grumbled and the mentioned pink haired boy finally whined.

“Please stoop!”

“Technically resist isn't the right word.” Myungsoo suddenly interrupted to defend his friend. “Although for us it was a really obvious thing, for him it wasn't. He was being oblivious, and that doesn't mean resisting.”

“Yeah, besides you two fucked twice, you spent more Christmas, New Years and Chuseok with Woohyun hyung family than I do with yours, pecked him too, and you've had him wrapped around your fingers since always. You don't top nor turn around, this is quite frustrating and Woohyun hyung has the patience of a Buddha with you.” Sungyeol counted on his fingers.

“Here it is one more thing to make your argument invalid: if Dongwoo was more upfront, things would be a totally different matter by now.” Hoya huffed and Dongwoo looked at him with doubtful eyes. “Besides, differently of you and Myungsoo, I have never walked in on my love interest jacking off while seeing my pictures or reading stuff about me and him getting hot and heavy on a really descriptive scene.”

“In my defense Myungsoo pictures are sexy.” Sungyeol defended himself. “And his bed expressions... Damn it!”

“Shhhhhh Sungyeol.” Myungsoo placed his finger on his lips pleading desperately.

“Fanfics aren't... how do you know it's descriptive?” Sunggyu inquired narrowing his already small eyes.

“Woohyun made Dongwoo and I... How do _you_ know?” Hoya threw back at Sunggyu and smiled showing his fangs, totally pleased. It felt so good to corner Sunggyu, it wasn't always that he could do it and get away with it.

“Omg, you read it too!” Dongwoo placed both his hands to his face while hanging his jaw low, he was totally shocked once Sunggyu bit his lips and looked away uncomfortably.

“Hypocriiiiiiiite.” Sungjong half screamed and fell on his sides to laugh while Woohyun stood frozen in place with the corn of his plump lips threatening to form a smile.

“Shhhh, Sungjong, it's 3 am.” Myungsoo chastised.

“Actually ...”

“Oh please hyung, just assume you read this stuff too.” Sungyeol said impatiently.

“I don't read this stuff the number of times Woohyun reads. I read one or two. Or three. Or four.” Sungjong inhaled deeply, preparing himself to speak while pointing his finger to his hyung and the eldest relented. “Ok, ok, I read quite frequently, but not as much as him!” He pointed to Woohyun on his side.

“Tell me the name. I want to know the stuff you like.”

“Huh? No!”

“Hell yeah you're telling me, it might be useful for the future.” Woohyun pressed.

“Now I am definitely not telling you.” Sunggyu said just so he could oppose Woohyun, but his whole face was red.

“Can I just give you an advice?” Myungsoo asked softly. “Tell him your kinks hyung, it's... it's totally worthy.” Myungsoo suggested shyly and Sunggyu turned to point a finger at him.

“Since we are talking about fanfictions... there is this one that has a strikingly close resemblance to my real life. You, even the not famous ones, are in this fic too. Someone here is writing right?”

Everyone starting looking suspiciously to the others then they starting making excuses.

“For Christ sake, I have a business to take care of and lots of other things like my modeling career, my lover and these two here, I have been trying to couple them like for forever.” Sungjong pointed to Hoya and Dongwoo. “It definitely wasn't me.”

“Anything that has Woohyun included generally disinterests me, unless it's his cooking. It wasn't me, besides I didn't know about the whole amount of sex that was spoken of today.” Hoya defended himself.

“I wouldn't write about any of us.” Dongwoo said finally sitting on the ground again. “I wouldn't like to portray my sexless life the way it is although it has some great sides to it.”

“Well, my imagination is quite wild and I can write songs, but I don't think I have the skills to write a fic. And when would I write? I don't even have time to sleep properly nowadays. Besides you're by my side all the time, you know when I am masturbating, you would probably hear me tapping on my laptop.”

“We didn't need to know that.” Hoya made a disgusted expression.

“Myungsoo?” Sunggyu looked accusingly to his brother.

“Hyung, I am a doctor finishing a master. You're my brother, I am traumatized just to think about you having sex. Why would I take time, that I don't have much, to write about us all?” Myungsoo asked and Sunggyu small eyes moved to his tallest friend that promptly tried to get an excuse too.

“And you know how tiring it is to collect proofs to come up with a lawsuit? When I do have the necessary proof for this case Polaris won't even know what hit them, I'm telling you.” Sungyeol said with a confident smirk.

“Can you finish that already? I hate that girl, she likes you and she is deliberately flirting with you.” Myungsoo complained.

“Well, I hate your master too. As if getting yourself holed up on the hospital all the time wasn't enough, you haven't had any time for anything aside sleeping and these hangouts. To which you had to flee from last time.” Sungyeol retorted annoyed.

“I said I was sorry for that. Just hang one more month.” The doctor made his eyes round and big.

“Fine, fine whatever.” Sungyeol sighed defeated, he couldn't handle that pleading round eyes that Myungsoo learned to make. The younger thanked him with a smile and discreetly hovered his fingers over the taller.

“If it's not any of you, who could it be?” Sunggyu placed one of his fingers on his lips and start to think deeply for a few seconds but ended up shrugging. “I drank, and although I am not drunk, I am not capable of doing any complex thinking right now.”

“Wow hyung really reads fanfictions,” Sungjong said as if trying to push that new piece of knowledge inside his brain.

“But not those ones that have smut. No no no.” Sunggyu crossed his arms in an X in front of him.

“Hyung, come on, spill, it's not like you are a virgin or had never been with Woohyun hyung.” Sungyeol crossed his arms challenging.

“I do not, I really do not.” Sunggyu opened his eyes as wide as he could, trying his best to sound sincere. “I like those where there are crimes and we are investigating, or there is some heavy suspense. Or just some fics with heavy friendship goals.”

“Oooooh, I know what you're talking about, there this one that Bang Young Guk is dead.” Woohyun said with a smile on his face. “One of my favorites.”

“That one is awesome.” Sunggyu agreed but then added sadly. “Though it is a pity the girl didn't finish yet.”

“That's what you get for wishing that for me.” Woohyun said sticking his tongue out. “It's your fault that little fairies die. Because you wished the authors didn't finish fics.”

“Ok, I take that back, the good stories deserve to be finished, but little fairies do not even exist, how could they even die?” Sunggyu dared Woohyun to retort but when the younger was about to speak, he was interrupted.

“Hyung, you're leveling with Woohyun. I always thought you were better than that.” Hoya shook his head.

Sunggyu frowned. “I have always done that, it is not like we can't talk at all, or I don't talk about silly stuff too. It happens in a way-less serious manner for me but when we do have to be up and waiting that kinda happens really often.”

“You know... I kinda miss this.. even when we bicker and all.” Dongwoo suddenly said, changing the subject and making everyone's attention towards him. “Because it was around that time we started to grow apart.”

“I don't think we grew apart hyung, our relationship as a group didn't change much from that time till now, the only difference is that we got busy with our own lives.” Sungjong argued.

“And because of that, we couldn't meet often as a group, though we try hard to be able to meet.” Myungsoo added as he reaches a hand to pat his hyung head.

“But we hid so many secrets...” Dongwoo said with a sad sigh.

“But the essence is the same. You see, even Woohyun and Sunggyu hyungs know how to deal with fame in a humble way.” Sungyeol pointed. “With Woohyun hyung I thought that would never happen.”

“What? Sungyeol, how could you? I am so hurt.” Woohyun complained dramatically making the ex-model stick his tongue at him.

“But aside from our debut when was the next time we saw each other as a group? It took a while right?” Sunggyu asked trying to think again but giving up in the next second.

“And when we did that day was so nice, I loved that prank.” Woohyun giggled followed by Hoya, Sungjong, and Dongwoo.

“It wasn't nice hyung, If I hadn't braked I would have bumped with Dongwoo hyung and hurt him.” Sungyeol complained.

“But you didn't Yeollie, so it was fun.” The pink haired boy grinned widely.

“Even I think it was interesting.” Sunggyu added. "Your face was priceless."

“I don't remember well.” Myungsoo suddenly spoke.

“You were sleeping most of the time.” Woohyun quickly pointed and Myungsoo made a regretful expression.

“Let me tell you the story then.” Sungyeol coughed to prepare his throat before starting to tell the story. “Remember when I was waiting for the BAR results and you were busy with finals and I took that time to learn how to drive? Well, in my last lesson....”

"But before _that_ happened Hyung and I reached a really nice common ground for a day." Woohyun interrupted the model, the prank had his signature all over so he had to narrate it, even more, when he managed tight ass Sunggyu join him on that.  
_________________________________________

Sunggyu and Woohyun walked through the corridors of the broadcasting station following their manager until they reached their van. Once they sat comfortably and the van was moving the manager started to talk to them.

“Boys, we have to talk.”

Sunggyu, that was already getting himself cozy preparing to go to dreamland, opened one of his eyes and groaned. He hated when the management decided to tell them something important when he was trapped on the van, moving somewhere, and trying to sleep at the same time, it made him grumpy although he always did his best not to show.

“What?'

“Yes, what?” Woohyun repeated drowsily, he himself was already more dreaming than awoken at the moment and that might have, or might not have been, because he stayed up an hour late than usual to read a couple of fanfics.

“Remember we signed a deal for you two to model for Elite Uniforms?”

“What about? They still want us right?” Sunggyu proceeded speaking but closed his small eyes again and tried to focus on the sound of the rain that had just started to pour.

“Yeah they do, but something came up.”

“Bad thing, bad, bad hyung.” Woohyun mumbled incoherently from the backseat.

“Not my fault.” The manager grumbled but proceeded to talk. “They asked to postpone the photo-shoot.”

“To when? We still get to sleep right?”

“We'll see about that. We are in talks to reschedule, but it's being quite difficult because next week we'll be going to start to record the music shows.”

“Urgh. Dancing.” Sunggyu groaned and the manager just tsked at him, it was widely known in their company that Sunggyu didn't like dancing, he just did it because he had to.

“Noooo hyung...” Woohyun whined alone in the back seat and the two at the front took advantage of a red light to look back at him.

“What's wrong with him?” The manager raised a brow.

“Do you think I have an answer for everything just because I know him for a couple years already? I have no means of knowing what he is dreaming about.” Sunggyu snapped and the manager opened his jaw in surprise and blinked, usually Sunggyu was so polite. Noticing his mistake Sunggyu was quick to apologize. “Sorry hyung, it is the lack of sleep, please make us a little more time for that.”

The manager just gave him a warning glare and started driving again.

“Heeeeeeeehhh, heeeeeeh, hihihihi.” Woohyun giggled behind them with closed eyes and Sunggyu lifted a brow. One thing he knew for sure, Woohyun was a very quiet and sensitive sleeper, what the hell was happening to him?

“This is what I was trying to say. Since the shoot got postponed your day off just became two days off and, oh...” The manager faked surprise. “On the weekend too.”

Sunggyu not only opened his eyes, he made them as wide as he could, and since they were kinda red because of the lack of sleep, he seemed a little funny. “Really?”

“Yeah. So you have to inform me what you want to do, are you going to spend the weekend with your family?” He dropped his voice low so Woohyun wouldn't listen to it and it seemed very dumb of him in Sunggyu views because Woohyun was clearly sleeping, and having weird dreams that he didn't want to know about. “If you want to I can drop you there without Woohyun knowing.”

“Or I could just hail a cab, or go by subway.” Sunggyu said shifting himself to find a good position to sleep again. “Or I could just stay in the dorms and sleep until I am satisfied.”

“You know better, as long as you don't make another rumor.” The manager answered a couple of minutes later shrugging and after more five minutes of silence that made Sunggyu almost asleep, he decided to talk again. “Do you know what Woohyun possibly would want to do?”

“I don't know what he would do but I think I'll go with the third option and catch up sleep, maybe I'll be greeted with his mom food when I wake up since he always visits her. Now if you just let me take a nap....” Sunggyu mumbled at the end, already falling back to sleep but he was stopped again by the manager and Sunggyu woke up ready to kill him until he registered that they were in the parking lot of their building.

“It's better if you take that nap at the dorm, we arrived, help me with the grease ball.” Sunggyu groaned in anger when the manager said that but he started to move to obey, if he started the task early he would end that task early.

They managed to place Woohyun up and actually wear his bag and Sunggyu grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards the elevator. Once they crossed the door to take the shoes off the manager just said bye and closed the door back.

That was just great. His manager interrupted him all the time when he wanted to sleep while Woohyun was just having really good dreams and not caring about the rest of the world, and left him with the complicated task to put him to bed.

It actually wasn't that hard because Woohyun was in autopilot dropping his things on the way as he walked with closed eyes towards his room and Sunggyu just followed him collecting things to place on the younger room again.

When he as ready to drop Woohyun bag at his study table he saw the younger taking off his clothes and trying to pass his head through the short sleeve of his pajamas. What sleep didn't do with a person? Sunggyu sighed thinking he was a babysitter sometimes and approached the younger to help him, he didn't have the heart to let Woohyun keep being this way nor he trusted Woohyun would be able to finish the task alone.

“Let me help you.” He said softly and started to guide Woohyun head into the right place. When he turned around to grab the younger shorts, he saw Woohyun going straight to bed. Sunggyu sighed once more and moved to cover the younger, the night was becoming chilly and Woohyun might get sick if he was going to sleep with only a thin shirt and boxers, and that broken heating system would not help both of them.

He was surprised when, after he placed the covers around the younger, Woohyun turned around placing both of his arms around the oldest neck. “Hyung...” He mumbled.

“Let it go and go to sleep Woohyun, you're dead tired and I am too.”

“It's so cold. Stay here.” The younger tried his best to open his eyes but couldn't do it fully.

“No, Woohyun, we can't.” Sunggyu freed himself and made way for his own bedroom.

Sunggyu took off his clothes as quick as he could, and, contrary to Woohyun, he dressed properly in a long-sleeved shirt as a pajama and very big and very comfortable shorts. He went inside the covers happy that he was going to sleep this time, but that ended up not happening. He tossed and turned and it didn't matter what he did his bed seemed too cold.

He groaned, what in the should he do to get a night of sleep? At this point, he just gave up, grabbed his pillow and walked back to Woohyun room.

At first, he stood beside the bed, looking down at Woohyun - that was all crunched up in a ball and, even though he was covered from his nose down, he seemed to be slightly trembling – weighting his options. He could join Woohyun on his bed and have a warm night for both of them and deal with Woohyun in the morning or he could back to his cold room and get up with a cold tomorrow. Ok, Woohyun would probably be annoying but a cold would be more, they had to be in top condition for the music shows and that made the choice rather easy for him to make.

He placed his pillow in the younger bed and laid there, carefully placing half of Woohyun covers on top of him and doing his best not to wake the younger up. Since it had been at least twenty minutes Woohyun was in his bed Sunggyu could feel the younger warmth on the mattress and that only made the older relax. Now finally he was going...

Sunggyu felt the younger turning around on the bed and scooting as close as he could to him. He froze when Woohyun placed his head on his own pillow with their noses almost touching.

“I knew you'd come.” Woohyun mumbled and, if he was a little bit more woken up, he would have smiled.

Argh, Sunggyu couldn't believe he actually woke Woohyun just so the younger could annoy him. “I shouldn't have.” Sunggyu tried to sit on the bed before standing on his feet but he felt Woohyun hand on his chest, strong enough to push him back down and quickly place the covers back into place before retreating his hand.

“Good night hyung.”

Sunggyu stood apprehensive for a minute or two but Woohyun didn't move anymore. Sunggyu could barely see in the dark but he knew Woohyun had a happy expression that he didn't know if it was because he joined him on the bed or because the two together underneath the covers produced heat enough to make them comfortable through the night, or a mix of the two options. But Sunggyu didn't get to think too much about this, because in Woohyun warmth it was difficult not to feel comfortable enough to sleep.

___________________________________

Woohyun eyes fluttered open with the clarity of his room just so he could have the shock of his life. In his bed and right in front of his face there was the most handsome man in his eyes, the love of his life, Kim Sunggyu, Sunggyu in the flesh, and he was so beautiful sleeping and Woohyun wanted to kiss those lips so badly.

Well, he couldn't contain himself, and Sunggyu was sleeping, totally an easy prey. He ended up getting even closer and pressed a soft peck on the hyung lips before retreating quickly with his heart beating fast, afraid that he would wake up the hamster.

To his surprise Sunggyu hugged him and hid his face on the crook of his neck, then he felt the oldest legs entangling with his underneath the covers and now he was completely trapped by the older. Not that he would ever complain about that, in fact, he was so happy. He hugged Sunggyu back and couldn't help but to fall asleep again.

___________________________________

The next time Woohyun woke up he was sure it was already way past lunch time and that was the reason for his stomach to be grumbling. This time Sunggyu was not hugging him anymore and instead was laying on his belly and had his face stuffed on the pillow, allowing Woohyun to get up without bothering the older.

The first thing he did was to call his brother and whine until the older promised he would drop enough food for him and Sunggyu. When he guaranteed their food he tried to do something else like taking a bath and dressing properly then placing his clothes on the washing machine.

He also started to clean the kitchen, they hadn't time to wash things and the bowls and plates were pilling, not to mention the amount of the leftovers in the garbage.

He just had finished drying the last bowl when Boohyun hung the doorbell to give him food. Woohyun invited his brother to come in and talk but the older apparently had a date with a girl and didn't want to get late, so they decided to meet the next day and catch up.

He placed the food on the kitchen table and went to wake his hyung up, after all, he always got bored quickly whenever he was alone.

“Gyu, wake up!” Woohyun patted his back lightly then sat on the edge of the bed.

“What? Nooooo~.” Sunggyu shoved Woohyun shoulder weakly then turned around to give the younger his back. “Go awaaaaay.”

“No, wake up." Woohyun shook him again as he contained a giggle, Sunggyu was a cutie sometimes.

“Woohyunnie, pleeeease!” Sunggyu pleaded tiredly, going straight to aegyo so he could convince Woohyun on leaving him alone quicker.

“Come on. I's our day off, I would love to spend the entire time in bed with you, but since it isn't happening the way I want, we must do something productive.” Woohyun hoped at least these kind of comment would have Sunggyu angry enough to wake a bit but Sunggyu just pulled the cover over his head.

“I do something productive every day, can't you just let me relax a bit?” It came as a muffled reply.

“Hyung, it's five pm.” The younger pulled the covers down. “Aren't you at least hungry?” Woohyun decided to play unfairly, of course, Sunggyu was hungry. Actually, now that Sunggyu noticed that, he was very conflicted is he should sleep more now to eat later or if he should eat now and sleep later. Such a difficult question.

“Come on.” The younger sensed the moment of hesitation and grabbed the older wrists and pulled him to sit on the bed.

“Why are you doing this to meeeee~?” The eldest whined cutely and Woohyun almost squealed.

“Because I don't want you to die out of starvation during your sleep. Come on. I asked Boohyun hyung to drop by some food earlier, it is still hot and it's his specialty, come on, come on.”

Woohyun managed to get Sunggyu out of bed and place him in front of the food and after a few mouthfuls, Sunggyu seemed to be more awoken and eager to eat. “Gosh, this is too good. I need to marry someone that knows how to cook.”

“I know how to cook.” Woohyun said with a smile and a hopeful gaze and Sunggyu just raised his head very slowly before answering.

“You should at least be at your mom level, if you can't do it I won't change my mind.” Since they were alone Sunggyu provoked then went back to his food, chewing like the hamster he was.

“This is unfair, I barely have time to...”

“Stop with the fanfictions then, you'll have time.” The oldest said matter of factually.

“I read a chapter in fifteen minutes, I can't cook a good meal in that time.” Woohyun reasoned.

“Your loss.” Sunggyu shrugged and went back to finish his food.

“Hyung why are you like that?” The younger whined, although he couldn't say he was mad at Sunggyu this time. Not when they slept hugging each other and Sunggyu seemed to be in a good mood too.

“Because sometimes it's fun, you can be very entertaining when frustrated.” Sunggyu chuckled.

Woohyun rolled his eyes and facepalmed himself but then continued the conversation changing the subject. “Talking about entertainment... Are you really going back to bed, or will you go see your family today? Because I was thinking...”

“Is that really a question? I left bed so I could eat, I'm definitely going back there once I finish here.” Sunggyu interrupted the younger.

“Ok, you're always welcomed in my bed.” Woohyun grinned slyly wriggling his brows.

“I think I am fully awake now, that won't be necessary.” Sunggyu stuck his tongue out.

“Great. If you're not going to do anything can you give me a ride home? Some manager left the keys of one of the vans here.” Sunggyu made a face. “Come on, I'll ask mom to cook for us.”

“Really Woohyun, I am your driver now?”

“Well, I thought it would be ok, we could visit Hoya and Sungjong too, I kinda miss them... it's been six months.” Woohyun had a sad undertone, he missed his close friends so much.

Sunggyu became still and looked to the spot on the wall next to Woohyun head, counting in his head how long they had gone without seeing their friends. “You're right, it's been so long.”

“I know right, we could go visit them and we can call Dongwoo and Sungyeol, and, don't tell him, but I miss Myungsoo a little bit too, we could even call him and if he has to babysit the clone we could let the kid come too. He is cute, there is something about his cheeks, I don't know, I just want to pinch them all the time when I do see him.”

Sunggyu unconsciously placed his hands on his own cheeks. Moonsoo cheeks looked like him even though the rest was actually a copy of Myungsoo, and that was an indirect compliment. But if he Woohyun though much about this he could obviously discover some connection between them so he quickly changed the subject.

“But I don't want to leave home!” Sunggyu pushed his bowl away and placed his head on the table. “Can't they just come here? We can do something like Busan."

“A sleepover?” Woohyun lifted a brow and then smiled blindingly. “That is a good idea hyung, we can catch up and play and...”

“If I get to sleep everything is worthy.” Sunggyu mumbled interrupting the younger excited thoughts.

“I'll call the guys right away.” Woohyun excitedly scrambled to get his phone.

“Fine. Call me when they do get here.” Sunggyu yelled turning half of his body around to put the bowl on the sink, then lifted himself and went to his bedroom.

Ten minutes later Woohyun already had invited Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungjong and the three of them had agreed, saying they were going to buy beers and snacks for the night, but Myungsoo and Sungyeol were not picking up the phone.

“Hyung!” Woohyun strode to the oldest bed and Sunggyu groaned and turned to talk to the younger, at this point his sleep really had gone away and he decided to give up. “Myungsoo and Sungyeol are not answering the phone. Why do they have one if they don't take the calls?”

“Do you think I would know? Grab mine, I'll try.” He pointed to the bedside table.

Woohyun passed Sunggyu phone to him and crawled on the bed, to sit on it with his back leaning on the wall. Sunggyu unceremoniously placed both of his feet on the younger lap and Woohyun started to pat them while he waited for the call to connect.

To Woohyun anger, Myungsoo answered the phone right away, which made obvious he was denying the younger singer calls, which made him pout.

“Baby?” Sunggyu called and at the moment he felt nice pressure on his feet, Woohyun was massaging them. Gosh, it felt good, he should trick Woohyun into doing this often.

“ **Yes, hyung. Are you ok? Woohyun hyung was calling me.”**

“Hmm...” He let out a small moan of pleasure. “Everything is fine, but pick up his calls, he-he might get angry at you.”

“ **I just can't talk too much right now, I am kind of hiding to take this one. Is there anything I can help you with? Your voice sounds a little weird.”**

“Ehr no. Hmmm...It's just …. Woah that's good, keep it up Woohyun.” The younger smiled widely and put more effort into it.

“ **Hyung, what are you doing?”** Myungsoo asked in a suspicious voice.

“No-nothing. I wanted to know if you could meet us.” Sunggyu asked in a breathy voice.

“ **Are you sure?”** Myungsoo asked warily and finally, Sunggyu was aware that Myungsoo was understanding things wrongly. So he pushed Woohyun softly with his foot so the boy would understand that he had to stop with the message.

“Yes. Can you come right now to our dorm? It's our day off, we want to see you guys.”

“ **I don't think I can... can't you just go home?”**

“Ehr, no, not right now, tomorrow we are going home so we just want to see you guys today.”

“ **Then I'll wait for you there tomorrow. I am sorry hyung but I am too tired, my exams were killing me and I had to pull so many all-nighters. I need to sleep.”** Myungsoo excuse was reinforced by his tired tone.

“Tell me about it. I understand.” Sunggyu sighed on the phone then looked at Woohyun to mouth 'He said no' for him.

“I DONT ACCEPT A NO FOR AN ANSWERRRR!!” Woohyun yelled so Myungsoo could hear and got over Sunggyu to try to grab the phone.

“Get away from me!” Sunggyu shrieked and that was the last thing Myungsoo heard on the phone before he hung up, he didn't have time for this.

Woohyun rolled to the side laying beside him and fixing his gaze on the ceiling, he didn't want to stretch things too much and upset Sunggyu somehow, or else he would be moody when the boys arrived and probably treat him like trash.

“I can't believe he said no.” Woohyun pouted and crossed his arms displeased.

“I can't believe it either.” Sunggyu pouted as well as he tried dialing Sungyeol number. After three tries he gave up, the model was not going to answer him. "Sungyeol never answers me. That punk.”

“It's not going to be the same thing with only five people.” Woohyun said fixing his gaze on Sunggyu side face and his voice came out sad.

“You're right. And I can't believe Myungsoo said no to my face. I'm his hyung, he isn't allowed to do that.” Woohyun didn't understand the word hyung as 'brother', so he just looked at Sunggyu with an annoyed face that said: ' _Are you for real?'_. Sunggyu then turned his face to the side and asked Woohyun in an awkward way. “Should we drag them by force?”

“Are you suggesting...”

“I don't know what I am suggesting. As long as we don't hit headlines.” Sunggyu said hesitantly and Woohyun smiled pleased, his brain already working miles for some kind of prank.

“Let's kidnap them.” He finally suggested.

“Woohyun...” Sunggyu tone came out scolding but Woohyun couldn't care less.

“We could wear masks. Not those masks that we use to hide from fans. Some old shirt, we cut holes.” He explained. “And wear them once we're inside the van.”

“Hmm...” Sunggyu got up and moved towards his wardrobe and started searching for something inside while Woohyun observed. When he turned around he had a black shirt over his shoulder and two guns in his hands. He pointed one of them to Woohyun and walked toward him, making the younger scared. “We might have to use my babies then.”

“Oh my fucking god, you have guns? Move this thing away from me!”

Sunggyu busted out laughing. “Woohyun, they are water guns. This is for a scare only. Omg, you should have seen your face. Hahahah.”

Woohyun pouted and took one of the guns out of Sunggyu hand to examine. They looked quite similar to the real deal, gosh Myungsoo and Sungyeol would piss their pants and he was already giggling imagining their faces.

“You do know how to prank.” Woohyun ended up saying in a happy squeak.

“Here's one old shirt. Cut a strap so we can blindfold them then cut the holes while I take a bath, we are out in half an hour.”

“A bossy prankster, I never loved you so much Kim Sunggyu.” Woohyun had an enamored gaze and Sunggyu just stuck his tongue out then grabbed some stuff and headed for the bathroom.

It was not like Sunggyu didn't know how to prank, because he did, but since he started to live with his sister he lost his main target (Myungsoo) so he ended up becoming a more serious person. But now that Myungsoo said no to him he felt the urge of pranking him all over again and, oh man, he couldn't wait for it.  
  



	78. Woogyu prank - Kidnapping

 

 

“Is everything there?” Sunggyu asked eyeing a bag in Woohyun hands as he hit a button on the elevator and leaned on the wall.

“Yep.” Came the simple reply.

“Who should we find first?”

“I'd say Sungyeol because he is probably home, in front of the computer, reloading the page to see the result of the second round of the BAR.”

“Hm.”Sunggyu hummed in agreement then “Do you think he has a chance?” Sunggyu asked and Woohyun shrugged.

“I don't know, if you had asked me this question two years ago I'd say no way. But Sungyeol is surprising me lately, he changed a lot since the bitch.” Woohyun mused.

“Do you think it's Myungsoo influence?” Woohyun just lift a brow at Sunggyu in questioning, that seemed absurd for him, but both of them didn't have a clue about how true that was. “I don't know, maybe they have some sort of intern competition about who is the best.” He continued.

“That would be stupid. Besides Sungyeol has fame in two countries."

“Myungsoo is smarter though.” Sunggyu retorted, he never thought the day would come but he was actually gloating about his brother.

“Sungyeol speaks four languages.” Woohyun challenged, there was no way he would ever admit Myungsoo was better than Sungyeol, he would be loyal to his best friend forever.

“Four languages?” Sunggyu sounded doubtful.

“Korean, Japanese, English & body language.” Woohyun counted in his fingers.

“Now you just came up with that.” Sunggyu giggled and shoved the younger playfully.

“What if I said I tested it out?” Woohyun looked at the hamster dead in the eye and Sunggyu froze in the spot, the simple thought of Sungyeol and Woohyun together was weird, though it was less cringe-worthy than imagining Woohyun and Key kiss.

“Well, I'd have nothing to do with that. I just find weird because I always thought that Sungyeol was straight.” Sunggyu tried to keep his cool.

Woohyun chuckled. “He is. When I said I tested it out I meant to say that I saw, not that engaged in sexual activity with him. He is handsome, I like his face, but that would be extremely weird, Sungyeol is my best friend. Besides he is too tall.” He argued.

“You don't need to elaborate about that to me, I am not your boyfriend.” Sunggyu dismissed.

“You're my love interest though and you're just my size” Woohyun quickly replied with a devilish grin and Sunggyu was for a second at loss of words and that moment the door of the elevator opened and Woohyun walked out, making Sunggyu wake up from his reverie and follow him. He was ready to give the younger a sharp come back but the younger proceeded to talk. “Before college Sungyeol and Sungjong did Pilates and Yoga. They said that that helped them hold on strange poses for long if they needed to. They invited me to go as well so I went with them once. Of course, I dragged Hoya, because I would not feel humiliated alone.”

“Oh. Let me guess, Hoya didn't like.” Sunggyu giggled, he couldn't conjure the image of his four friends in a Pilates or Yoga class.

“Well, he didn't like being dragged, that's for sure.” Woohyun said chuckling.

“So, how did it go?”

“Sungyeol and Sungjong bodies handle any position, their legs spread in any direction with no problem whatsoever and Hoya was pretty good for a first-timer. And my pride was definitely crushed that day." Woohyun sighed dramatically looking at the ceiling to pretend he was talking to God directly. "May God let my pride rest in peace."

“I can't imagine that.” Sunggyu seemed to be trying hard to produce such an image but his brain wasn't working. “I have to ask them about this myself.”

“Be my guest.” Woohyun said and now they were out of their building parking lot to the streets.

“So, how are we going to do this then? Do you really have a key for the van or do we hail a cab?” Sunggyu asked hesitantly.

“Of course I have hyung.” Woohyun twirled the keys on his fingers then threw them to Sunggyu. “I took it from hyung pocket's yesterday because I knew once he dropped us he would use his own car.”

'You were not sleeping?” Sunggyu asked surprised while they crossed the street to reach the van. “Wait, you said the manager forgot the key.”

“I was walking, I definitely wasn't sleeping. Details, details.”

They took the opportunity that there were not fans in front of their dorms to go inside the van and start moving. Woohyun was playing with the buttons of the radio and changing stations for about twenty minutes while Sunggyu was driving and trying to slap Woohyun hand away from the said device, the younger was hitting the buttons so frequently that it might break. Shortly after Woohyun found a station playing their song so he decided to listen to it while he hummed, but had to lower the volume when a call came.

“Hey, Hoya.” Woohyun greeted happily.

**“Sungjong is asking if we should buy dinner.”**

“No, bring my mom's.”

 **“Your mom says she doesn't want to fatten Sunggyu hyung. She knows you already had Boohyun food today.”** Hoya words came as if he was reciting Woohyun mom's words **.**

“I can't believe he ratted me out, I'm going to tell his new girlfriend he wet his bed until he was eleven. And yes, that really did happen.” Hoya was silent on the other side, kind of afraid of his friend outburst that Woohyun quickly recomposed himself. “So hyung can't get fat but she's fine if I were to be fat again?

"Were you ever fat Woohyun?" Sunggyu asked in a whisper, that piece of knowledge baffled and amused Sunggyu at the same time, he had seen Woohyun naked body a couple of times and he couldn't imagine that. Woohyun had muscles, muscles everywhere.

Woohyun just sent Sunggyu a pointy glare as if saying he shouldn't ever mention that again before going back to talking to Hoya. "Doesn't my father ever defends me?”

 **“She showed him a knife.”** Hoya explained and that totally made sense, Woohyun father usually cowered in front of his mom, but having his own mother think about Sunggyu more than himself left him upset.

“That's preposterous.”

Sunggyu frowned, it was the first time he was hearing Woohyun use such word. “Where did you learn that word?”

 **“Is that hyung?** ” Hoya asked, only now listening to Sunggyu and this was when Woohyun remembered to put Hoya on speaker.

“Wait a bit.” Woohyun hit the speaker button then explained. “Fanfictions hyung.” He explained.

 **“Fanfictions?”** Hoya was dumbfounded.

“Long story Hoya, you don't want to know.” Sunggyu sighed. “Look, can you stall a bit? We went out to hunt Sungyeol and Myungsoo.”

 **“Hunt?”** Hoya asked again, equally dumbfounded, he wasn't understanding much from this conversation.

“Because they don't answer their fucking phones.” Woohyun answered still upset. “So we are going to kidnap them somehow.”

 **“Hyung, are you really ok with this?”** Hoya asked surprised.

“I can prank too you know? The difference between me and you is that nobody is going to have his life threatened.”

 **“I thought you had forgiven us.”** Hoya was at loss now...

"Forgiving is not forgetting." Sunggyu spoke with a resenting tone.

 **"But..."** Hoya was going to try to argue but Woohyun wouldn't let them both fight now that he saw Sungyeol building.

“OK, see you soon.” Woohyun turned his phone off when he spotted Sungyeol building on the distance.

They parked the van somewhere and went inside the building, following some girl that had such loud music blasting on her headphones that she didn't notice she was being followed. They had to go up to surprise Sungyeol and that's when the girl recognized them, and it turns out she was a fan.

The poor girl legs gave up on her and she almost fell on the ground. Since she was closer, Sunggyu held her in place and asked if she was ok. It turns out that that was enough for him to become her bias, but they would only discover that way later.

They had to take selcas with her a couple of times because she couldn't keep her hand still until Woohyun grabbed the phone and took it on his perfect angle, and sign their album. She accompanied them to Sungyeol door and when Sunggyu asked her politely if she wasn't going to her own apartment she giggled and pointed to the door across and smiled.

Just their luck. Now Woohyun couldn't bang loudly, kick the door repeatedly or ruin Sungyeol doorbell (again), they also couldn't do what they initially had planned. Woohyun pressed the doorbell in a really out of character way (politely) and prayed in his mind for Sungyeol open his door in bed hair to save them from the fangirl.

A couple of rings and five minutes of waiting, already had them frustrated. Not to mention the girl was still there, almost drooling to their bare faces and observing them as if they were animals in the zoo.

“He is out around this time.” She suddenly said.

 _O'really genius?_ Sunggyu wanted to let it out a sarcastic and unpolite retort but Woohyun beat him to it, thankfully speaking very softly and charmingly. “How do you know?”

“We sometimes ride the elevator together and I saw him yesterday.” She explained.

“So he is coming out of the cave?” Sunggyu whispered to his bandmate lifting a surprised brow.

“Food definitely, he is not going out for anything else, he didn't even show himself on mine, yours, Hoya and Myungsoo birthdays.” Woohyun mumbled back and Sunggyu nodded, seeming to agree with that until he remembered something.

“Well, we didn't turn up for their birthday too, we can't really complain about that.” Sunggyu shot back and the girl butted in their conversation again.

“When I read on his Instagram that he would be studying for his BAR, I was kinda worried about him because I stopped seeing him so I tried to bring him food once, but he said it wasn't necessary, and that he had a friend that would help him with that.”

“Look whom we caught lying.” Woohyun smirked in amusement. “And he said he wouldn't see anyone.”

“Excuse me, did you ever seen who came with the food? Was it Lee Sungjong, the model?" Sunggyu tried to ask her in a polite way although he was in no mood to. "We are kind of worried about our friend.” 

“No, I only bumped with Sungjong oppa in the elevator once and that was before Christmas.” The girl explained then blushed hard while she thought. “There's a tall and very, very handsome oppa that comes here often, I thought he was the one helping Sungyeol oppa with food, but I don't know his name, I asked but he just said 'a friend'.”

“Is that....?” Sunggyu lifted his brows.

“She said 'very, very handsome', it definitely is.” Woohyun replied his hyung then mumbled to himself. “What a liar, he said they were not meeting.” Woohyun started to work a mile per second, finding everything suspicious.

Sunggyu also made a face, not only Myungsoo denied him something, he lied telling he didn't see Sungyeol since Christmas. His prank just got more intense right now. Before he got to scrunch up his face Woohyun one more time saved the day by talking back very polite, although he was dying out of jealousy inside, Sungyeol was his best friend, HIS best friend.

“You have to excuse that friend, he is not very sociable. “

“I got that already.” She chuckled then half turned her body to open her door. “I'd love to watch oppas a little more but I have other stuff to do, unfortunately." She explained with a sad tone and they both took that opportunity to thank her for the information and leave the scene since Sungyeol was definitely not there, they decided to go to their next victim.

________________________________

  
The plan changed somewhere along the way because Sungjong had called to say they were going to their dorm and the singers asked them to wait a bit more. To explain lightly, Sungjong called them everything but pretty and that had the two singers instantly arranging the plan so the others could participate.

Myungsoo was definitely at the Hospital, and since it was nearing 7 PM he was going home soon, so the guys decided to wait near his car to ambush him, and now that three more people were involved Myungsoo would think twice about resisting to come with them. There was one condition though, they should change their voices somehow and, for the love of god, Dongwoo couldn't laugh, or else they were going to fail. From that, they would inquire about Sungyeol then hunt the model down through Seoul.

In order to Dongwoo not to give himself (and the others) away, he was responsible for looking out for Myungsoo and call one of the guys phones when he managed to see him, and once the guys felt the vibration of the phones they would hide near Myungsoo car and then he'd be a goner. They didn't have to wait for long because Dongwoo called one of them ten minutes after they parked their cars and the van.

Myungsoo came yawning out of the Hospital and headed for the parking lot, and just to be sure he would be really distracted, Dongwoo called him next and started asking how his life was going and whine about being abandoned by everybody.

“I miss you too hyung, it's just I am too busy nowadays... You're not abandoned, trust me on that I would never do…”

His phone fell on the ground and suddenly he was being held in place by strong arms, then someone pulled a gun and pointed an inch away from his head. He felt another one on his waist and, before he could protest, someone with slender fingers blinded folded him.

“Shut up if you want to live.” Someone growled in his ears.

Myungsoo wanted to scream that they got the wrong guy or something like that, but there were so many famous people connected to him that he wondered if those thugs would have a hard time deciding whom they should call for a ransom  or if they would ask one to every famous people related to him and earn forth times the sum they originally wanted. He wanted to gulp a thick lump that formed in his throat but since he was being shoved around he ended up coughing heavily.

“Grab his phone.” Someone ordered and Myungsoo didn't know if he should feel glad about that or not. Dongwoo had been talking to him right? That hyung would know that something was wrong. _Right?_ On the other hand, his phone had a call going on, they might get access to his phone (and all his life) if they were fast enough to deny the call before the phone locked itself.

“Locked.” Another one replied and Myungsoo could at least sigh relieved once he heard that.

Myungsoo was feeling two pairs of hands on his body, jerking him up and down while walking but he still felt the gun on his waist and heard footsteps behind him. The guy probably had the other gun pointed to him to shoot him on the spot if he managed to free himself.

Soon enough he was shoved in the back of a van and heard the two front doors open and close before hearing the unmistakable sound of doors being locked. The van started to move and someone turned the radio on and up. Honestly, he was waiting for a beating or the thugs asking him something about his father, uncle, brother or boyfriend but he wasn't even tied and it didn't seem that there was anyone around him too.

Even so, these guys had guns so, although he was nervous, scared and sweaty, he decided to just sit still and wait for the thug's next move. Suddenly the music was lowered and a voice came from the front of the vehicle. Myungsoo was so nervous and scared that he didn't recognize the voice speaking to him.

“Well, well, well, do you know why you are here?”

“No-no...” He stuttered.

“You have a very, very rich family.” A deeper and different voice talked this time, it was Woohyun and this was the only thing he knew from Myungsoo background because, yeah, everyone knew Myungsoo family had a hospital of their own to make his playground.

“I'm-I'm adopted actually.” He replied and Woohyun gasped with the information. “I don't belong to-to that family and-and I don't know if they would go as far as-as paying some ransom for me-me.” He added.

The hell? Woohyun wasn't even pressuring and was already getting information out of Myungsoo. The gods were being so good to him today, first, he got cozy with Sunggyu all night long and now he would be able to quench his curiosity about Myungsoo, that seemed utterly scared and sitting so still that Woohyun couldn't even notice the younger chest move while he breathed.

Woohyun rubbed his hands in anticipation and gave a brief look that announced to Sunggyu that he would get the time of his life interrogating the poor boy but the older decided to protect his brother private life (and with that his too), this was already too much. He took advantage that he stopped in a red light to turn half of his body back and take the blindfold off the younger face.

“You're here because you don't answer the phone, because you said no to me and because you lied. Now start telling the truth, why did you do all of that?” He asked before turning back to the front and driving again.

“Hyung~~~, why did you do that, I was about to have fun interrogating him.” Woohyun whined.

Myungsoo gasped. “What the fuck, hyungs, it was you!” He kicked Sunggyu seat with force every time he enunciated a word.

“Yah! Stop that, I am driving, do you want to die if I get distracted?” Sunggyu yelled and Myungsoo scooted to the other side to change target and kick Woohyun seat.

“Yah!!!!” The younger singer complained. “If you kick my seat once more I am going there to teach you a lesson, you asshole, I know you have been meeting with Sungyeol all this time and you have the key of his apartment. I feel so betrayed, where the hell is mine?”

“First of all, it is temporarily, Sungyeol will install a lock with codes next week.” Myungsoo hadn't been lying on this one, Sungyeol mentioned that through text a few days back. “Second, I was not seeing him.” That was a half-truth, they had that short trip together back in March.

“You're saying you went for about six months to his apartment and didn't even see him once? Myungsoo, please." Sunggyu said looking at him through the mirror with narrowed accusing eyes.

“I went to his apartment a couple of times to drop his food but I didn't see him, I swear. He was always locked up in his room and I don't have that key.” God blessed Sungyeol for suggesting a ban on their room or else he wouldn't have an answer for that.

“Do we trust him?” Sunggyu side-eyed Woohyun.

“For now.” Woohyun said and threw Myungsoo phone back at him. So his phone had been with Woohyun all this time? Thank god it looked like really fast. “He doesn't want to take our calls, he'll definitely take yours, call him.”

Myungsoo just placed his phone inside his pocket and finally cleaned the sweat on his temples. “He is not going to pick up the call, he has been taking driving lessons around this time of the day for a week already.”

“Oh.” Both of them seemed surprised and Woohyun placed his hands together and looked to the ceiling, chanting a prayer to the God above. “Please don't make Sungyeol drive like Dongwoo, please don't make Sungyeol drive like Dongwoo.”

“Hey.” Sunggyu gently tapped Woohyun to regain his attention. “What do we do about Sungyeol then?”

“We find him and kidnap him too, then we all are going to have a good time.” Woohyun hummed satisfied with his conclusion.

“A good time? I can't believe I was kidnapped because I didn't want to go have 'a good time'. Seriously, guys, I need to sleep.” Myungsoo complained from the backseat.

“And do you think I don't want to, brat? Yet you're going, liking or not.” Sunggyu snapped and Woohyun smirked cockily at the younger. “Just shut up and tell us where his driving school is.”

“As I said he is taking driving lessons, not theoretical lessons, he will not be there.” Myungsoo huffed.

“Just fucking tell us his route before I lose my patience, or else I will let Woohyun have his way with you.”

“That came out really wrong.” Woohyun looked disgusted from Sunggyu to Myungsoo that was matching said expression.

“I meant to say I will spill some secrets.” Sunggyu corrected himself.

“If you do that I will spill yours.” Myungsoo rebuked with a triumphant smirk as he looked at Sunggyu from the rearview mirror, he clearly thought Sunggyu would back off after his own threat.

“Just try Myungsoo. You know that you can lose more peace of mind from him than I would.” Sunggyu retorted promptly. “Just imagine Woohyun knowing, and spilling, every single secret of your life.”

“Can you both just tell me? You're just making my curiosity grow.” Woohyun whined." Do you even know what curiosity does to my stomach? It twists it and..."

“I hate you, this is bullying, I can complain.” Myungsoo tried to argue again.

“And that won't change fuck for me. Spill the beans and hand Sungyeol over. If I think you're being nice, I will feed you and let you sleep in my room.” Sunggyu promised and Myungsoo promptly opened his mouth.

“XXXXXXX st. then XXXXXXX avenue for about fifteen minutes, then he drives in front of Pizza Hut and after two blocks he turns right then turn left on the next way out. He does a U-turn and goes back all the way, then he enters the parking lot to train how to park.”

“I knew you could do it.” Sunggyu said in a happier tone.

“You coerced me.” Myungsoo crossed his arms and avoided the hyung gaze coming from the rear view mirror.

“I bribed you, that's different. Now, Woohyun, start searching for the address.”

“Already on it, I am going to adjust the plan with the guys too, Dongwoo will love this Kamikaze mission.”

“As long as he agrees and you don't kill your cousin.” Sunggyu agreed.

“The guys were in this too?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief.

“Every single one.” Woohyun said happily before he went back to his phone. “But Sungyeol. Which is fine because is his turn to be pranked.”

“Just don't kill him too. I am supposed to save lives not to destroy them.” Myungsoo said, although the two hyungs disregarded him, and jumped to the seat behind him so he could stretch himself and nap.

__________________________________________

“You're going really well Sungyeol shi, really, really well...” The instructor praised him then looked out of the window to watch some cars passing by them quite fast. “... but if only you could accelerate a bit....”

“No, I'm fine.”

“As I told you, depending on where you are driving you can't be this slow.” The instructor reasoned.

“I'm not slow, I'm driving safely.” Sungyeol rebuked.

“You're at 30km/h.” The instructor made a face, not that Sungyeol had noticed, he had eyes on the road.

Suddenly they heard someone honk heavily before screaming. “Pedestrians are faster, you turtle! “

“See what I mean? Besides if we aren't a bit faster we won't be able to train your parking skills today.”

Sungyeol bit his lips, then decided to just speed enough to go by 40Km/h, then he tried to reason one more time. “I am just scared of what might happen if I'm too fast. Not only I can hit someone, if there are people with me and I am too fast they might get motion sickness.”

The instructor made an amused face. “What makes you think like that?”

“I have this older friend, he drives like a crazy person. When he got his car he drove my friends around and, thank god I was in Japan because three from the four that rode with him had motion sickness. Some even puked their guts out and this other friend had to ask his sister, that is a doctor, for medication.”

“Heeey, that can't be true.” The instructor doubted chuckling but then he seemed to remember something and his face started to morph into a horror expression and he started to pale. “Unless...”

“I am not kidding.” Sungyeol continued, not noticing the guy beside him panic. “Once I was visiting this friend and we received the news that his cousin, that is also a close friend of mine, was at the hospital – it was not a big deal just food poisoning, he came out of the hospital after two days – and he dragged me there with him. Gosh, I thought I was going to die. When I finally came out of the car, I was so glad I was alive that I almost kissed the ground, but I saw my world spinning and the next person I saw was multiplied by three in my line of vision.”

“This guy.... don't tell me you are friends with Jang Dongwoo.” The instructor asked and prayed to be wrong but Sungyeol reaction was different from what he expected.

“You know Dongwoo hyung songsaeng-nim?” Sungyeol voice seemed amused and when he side glanced the instructor the guy was placing his legs up on the seat and closer to his body, not to mention the hands pressing his temples and the lost gaze. Sungyeol took one of the hands off the steering wheel to touch the man shoulder. “Is everything ok?”

“How... How was Jang Dongwoo able to get a license?” The guy asked his voice was small and scared and as if Dongwoo with a license was a big crime for humanity.

“Well, if you know him that's what I'd like to ask you.” Sungyeol said shrugging. “It's a wonder he didn't kill anyone up till now and I hope I won't have to use my BAR for this kind of thing in the future, I am not much of a fan of Penal Law, it's hard to enter my head.”

“But we didn't even let him take the official examinations...” The guy said confused while Sungyeol entered a more quiet road.

“Then....”

Sungyeol was about to conjure some theory but at this time he heard someone honk heavily from way back only to stop after their car overtook the car Sungyeol was in, almost taking out the left mirror outside and scratching the side of the school car, only to hit the breaks with force once the car was completely in front of Sungyeol's.

“Mommy!” The instructor gripped on his seatbelt tightened and Sungyeol had to hit the breaks with force as well, and, if he wasn't at 40km/h before, they would have crashed in a very ugly way.

“Fuck, that crazy dude almost made me hit him. Are you ok?” Sungyeol asked the instructor that seemed to have his soul flying out of his body. The instructor only shook his head in a frantic no and Sungyeol looked to his front to see the guy from the car ahead, even though they didn't bump he wasn't going to go away, so he decided to go talk to him. But once he unfastened his seat belt he felt a slight bump on the school car.

He briefly looked at the car in the back from the rearview mirror. There were two guys with black self-made masks on it. One more look ahead and he noticed the man from the car ahead was using something similar. Ok, that was suspicious. He could try to change the lane and leave but he had too little room to maneuver the car and the two cars would surely follow him.

He saw the guy from the car ahead open his door and the instructor beside him was almost shitting in his pants. Sungyeol clenched his teeth, he had to escape that somehow. He tried to open the door to go for it but heard sounds of burning tire and quickly pulled the door closed when a black van stopped beside his car.

“Quickly, open the door so we can escape through your side.” Sungyeol commanded but the instructor was trembling by now and couldn't take off his own seat belt. “Palli!” When the guy finally turned his body to open the door he saw the guy from the car ahead of them position himself near the window and lock eyes with the poor instructor.

The next second, a male with a mask that seemed to be made of an old shirt jumped out of the front seat, opened his door and grabbed him by the collar.

“The fuck! Get the hell away from me!” Sungyeol wouldn't go down without a fight, so he started to hold himself in the car. The guy on the other window didn't seem too keen on helping the one grabbing him, so he thought he could deal with this one alone.

He was aiming a kick on the other crotch when he felt another pair of strong hands grab him, it was the man from the car behind his coming to help, and now they were able to pull him out of the car and on his feet. Another skinny one opened the door of the black van and he was shoved inside. The two men that came from the car behind his guarded the door to wait for the third of them jump back in to the front seat of the van and, once the doors were locked and the van moved, the two went back to their car as if nothing happened, leaving the poor instructor with the guy still looking at him.

“Hyung, it's you!” The man in the mask finally said, taking off his mask and showing his wild eyes and colorful hair. "It took me a while to remember you, you grew a beard." The man pointed in a cheerful tone.

The instructor looked back at him, now with even more fear in his face (if that was possible), because Jang Dongwoo, aka his nightmare, looked back at him with a silly smile on his face.

“Don't worry about Sungyeollie ok? He wasn't really kidnapped, in fact he knows all of us and this is just a prank, some of us are upset with things that he did.” Dongwoo was about to turn around to leave when he remembered something. “Go easy on Sungyeollie ok? He doesn't get things as fast as I can. Bye hyung.” He waved cheerfully and went back to his car, he had to speed up to catch up with Sunggyu - since Hoya drove too slow for his liking and he would probably overcome him sometime along the way.

______________________________________

Sungyeol wasn't tied nor blinded folded, actually he was fully aware of his surroundings, and that made him fully aware of the gun the guy sitting in the driving seat was pointing to his face as soon as he was shoved inside the car.

Sungyeol couldn't believe these fucking guys had guns with them. He wanted to tell them that they were wasting their time on him, he honestly didn't think he was worth being kidnapped – he was famous, but he wasn't an important politician or a well-loved celebrity like Yoo Jaesuk – and yeah, he had money and his grandma in Japan had some of her own too (way less than him, but she was still wealthy enough), but his mother wouldn't bother with him anymore and he didn't think anyone would care enough about a B-celebrity to the point of being willing to pay for a way bigger ransom, so there was no way he would leave this intact.

Suddenly a face popped into his thoughts: Myungsoo's. As his boyfriend he hadn't any doubt that the younger loved and cared for him a lot more than he deserved, but knowing their predicament and Myungsoo background he didn't think Myungsoo could do much for him if these guys were to ask him a ransom, and maybe if they didn't get what they wanted that gun might fire against him and.... He could see Myungsoo expression morphing into one of despair and sadness in his thoughts and that already got him with his heart clenched.

The guy placed a finger in front of what was supposed to be his lips, clearly signing for him to shut up or else... Sungyeol couldn't do anything more than to obey. He would try to survive this one somehow for Myungsoo.

All of that thinking didn't take more than a couple of seconds and Sungyeol woke up from his reverie when the other guy got himself inside the van again and they actually moved.

__________________________________________

It was general knowledge that Myungsoo and Sunggyu were the smart ones in their group even though that didn't mean the others were dumb. But as they grew to know Myungsoo they learned that he was incredibly naive, so it was easy to trick him in a lot of things. Later Sungjong might, or might have not, said that this could, or could not be, one of the reasons Myungsoo stayed away from people before, because people tended to get advantage out of him and he probably was tired of it, so whenever they were tricking him it usually was something simple, or to surprise him in a way.

But not Sungyeol. Sungyeol wasn't the most academically smart in the group although he was trying hard for the past year, but the model was a sly fox when it came to every other aspect of his life – well, they thought Sungyeol wasn't really smart in his love life either but the model begged to differ – and that meant that, like Woohyun, he was really hard to trick.

So when Sunggyu handed him one of the guns to be able to concentrate on driving, Woohyun sat with his body halfway turning back so he could enjoy the moment he was pranking Sungyeol, with the help of Sunggyu. His prankster friend was having a rather panicked expression on his face, he wanted to laugh so hard, but that would ruin the moment so no.

While preparing to debut someone had asked both singers to prepare a talent, and while Sunggyu could mimic perfectly his father way of singing he chose to always sing displaying different genres, but Woohyun decided to do that while mimicking other people so he had become quite skilled at making himself sound like some senior singer and he used their voice to sing some girl group songs in a funny way.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't the hardest man to meet at the moment.” Woohyun started in a weird voice that made Sunggyu snort and Sungyeol eyes become alert. Wasn't that Yang Hyungsuk voice?

Not only that, what about that sentence? Sungyeol had been missing in action lately but he said he would take time for himself after the BAR so people wouldn't be trying to meet him that quickly right? The only person that wouldn't quite be understanding that he needed time after all that studying was Woohyun but he was a busy singer now and …..

Sungyeol squinted his eyes as everything quickly fell into places and formed a big clear picture in his mind. Ok, the situation made him panic and not think straight for a moment, he would give that to Woohyun later, but now that he thought for a minute, he didn't pay enough attention to the license plate, but that crazy driving could only be Dongwoo, those two in the car behind could only be Hoya and Sungjong and that made the small-eyed driving in the front Sunggyu. Sungyeol blinked fast, feeling more at ease, then threw a disapproval look to Sunggyu back. Come on, it was no use covering his face if his eyes could give him away.

“What do you want?” He asked Woohyun back, to see how far he would take this.

“We just want some quality time together.” Woohyun replied momentarily putting the gun down and Sungyeol crossed his arms annoyed.

“I shall inform you that if you get caught doing this you might get some attention of the media because I have some fame and maybe the public pressure would make you receive way more than the one-year of minimal punishment. But if you release me now I can even pretend this didn't happen.” He offered.

“First of all we aren't going to get caught, you just need to do what you're told and nothing will happen to any of us, I am sure of that. We can start the fun by taking your personal belongings.” Woohyun pointed the gun back at him. “Come on, give me your phone, unlocked, your wallet and your keys.”

“HA HA HA.” Sungyeol laughed dryly. “Nice try hyung, I won't give anything to you.” He added then hit the gun from the other hand which made it fall on the car floor.

Realizing that the fun was over and Sungyeol already got that it was him and Sunggyu on the van with him, Woohyun sat properly on his seat like a scolded child. “Yet you gave it to Myungsoo.” He complained and crossed his arms in displeasure.

“How do you know?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows for a moment but before he could dwell much on this he decided to explain a bit so Woohyun stopped this jealousy fit. “Because I asked him to feed me while I was studying. I could have asked Hoya hyung for this since I think he wouldn't pry, but he wouldn't like to do that, so of course, I had to trick Myungsoo into doing this for me.” Sungyeol crossed his arms and looked through the window, recognizing the way they were going as the way to the two new dorms. “That key will have no use soon because I will install a lock with a code.”

Woohyun looked at him from the rearview mirror as if doubting him and before he could say anything more Sungyeol opened his mouth again. “And I don't know how you managed to be convinced to be part of this crazy prank hyung, I thought that being a singer was your priority if someone sees you two doing this it will look ugly for you.”

“I can explain in one word: hair.” Sunggyu replied calmly, of course, he held a grudge about that. “But he is kind of right Woohyun, besides we are already arriving and this is making me sweaty.” Sunggyu said taking off his mask when they stopped in a red light and threw at Woohyun, making him do the same.

“And where the hell did you get this gun?” Sungyeol said picking up the said thing and trying his best to analyze it.

“It was a Christmas giftt, don't ask me. They are water guns but they look close to the real deal right? You should have seen your face when I pointed to you.” Sunggyu explained then couldn't help himself but to giggle very pleased.

“Anyone would be scared, you freaks.” Sungyeol fired the gun on Sunggyu ear and the singer in a scare pulled the car to the side, making Woohyun scream for his life, Sungyeol stumble on the back and something hit the van side, but the model didn't think much about this, it was obviously some of the two stuff in the trunk.

“Don't you ever do this again while he is driving. Sunggyu hyung somehow has some Dongwoo driving genetics in him and I am too young to die.” Woohyun complained and Sunggyu rolled his eyes when he controlled the van again only to turn right on the dorm street.

“Fair-fair enough.” Sungyeol answered scared himself.

When they parked the van the three of them jumped out of it, Sunggyu opened the door behind the driving seat while Woohyun and Sungyeol talked comfortably outside, waiting for him, while they were joined by an excited Dongwoo that already had parked and was waiting for them.

“Yeollie! Hyunnie!” Dongwoo hugged both at once then directed his words at Sungyeol once he pulled back. “Yeollie, I can't believe you're taking classes with my first instructor. The world is so small.”

“Yeah, he said... Actually how you found me? How did you know I was taking driving lessons? I didn't tell anyone.” Sungyeol asked as he typed an apologetic message for his driving instructor in his phone.

“Well, sooner or later I know everything Sungyeol.” Woohyun said and Sungyeol raised his eyes slowly only to see him smirking wickedly while Dongwoo was laughing loudly.

“What...” Sungyeol wanted to further inquire what Woohyun meant but was interrupted by Sunggyu yelling.

“Woohyun, help me here.” The younger singer opened the other door where Sungyeol came out and jumped where he was before. “He doesn't want to wake up what do we do?”

Woohyun tried giving Myungsoo face some slaps. “I don't know.”

“What is happening?” Sungyeol asked, he wasn't understanding their conversation, because from his position, outside the van, he couldn't see much and only knew the two idols were looking at the furthest backseat.

“Guys, there are some girls coming this way, can you guys come faster? I don't think you'll be able to move much once they arrive.” Dongwoo suddenly said and the two singers eyes became wide. Sungyeol took advantage of that to push Woohyun a bit to look inside the van and see Myungsoo sprawled on the backseat, and now that bump made sense for him, it was Myungsoo.

“Oh my god, what you two did to him?” Sungyeol got concerned, pushing Woohyun aside a bit to jump back at the van and inspect his lover head, looking for lumps. Thankfully he didn't have any, it turns out the younger had a thick skull.

“Heyyy, he is only sleeping, a thing that I am quite jealous about at the moment.” Sunggyu chastised and sighed tiredly right after.

“We need him to move enough to come out of the van, then we can carry him.” Woohyun said the obvious.

“Woohyun, he is sleeping like the dead, it would seem as if we are dumping a body.” Sunggyu rebuked.

“Guys, Sungjong arrived with Hoya and is trying to distract your fans, palli, come out before he gets too annoyed.” Dongwoo urged and both singers looked at Sungyeol as if waiting for some idea.

“Urgh, I can't believe this always get pushed on me.” Sungyeol groaned although he wasn't really upset to handle Myungsoo. “Come out of the way, I get this.” He ordered then prepared himself to speak to Myungsoo with an angry tone. “Kim Myungsoo, you better wake up and come out of this van, don't make me go there and force you.”

Myungsoo brows twisted a bit before his eyes started to instantly flutter open, he had heard his lover's voice and it seemed like he was angry. Myungsoo didn't understand, had he done something wrong? His sleepy brain couldn't properly process what. “Yeo-?” Myungsoo asked in confusion and then his eyes moved to Woohyun and Sunggyu faces and then he changed his speech. “I am sorry I told them where you were, but they kidnapped me and..” The younger mumbled and rubbed his eyes cutely and how could Sungyeol ever get mad at this?

“It's ok, I am not mad, let's just come out of here before their fans circle us and we can't move anymore.” Sungyeol said already going out of the van and Myungsoo raised himself on the back seat following him suit.

The two singers looked at each other in surprise and confusion and once they both got out the van and properly locked it, Myungsoo was already comfortably sleeping again with his face hidden on Sungyeol neck while he was piggyback ridden by the model.

 

 


	79. Pink panties - Gossiping - Bar bar bar - Trouble Sleeping

 

 

No one could say that Dongwoo didn't give heads up, they didn't get to move much before they were surrounded by girls even crazier than those they were used to handle. There were pictures taken and questions thrown everywhere, and the only one that escaped unharmed was Hoya that took advantage of all the commotion to smuggle beers inside the dorm building before the fans noticed.

At some point, they discovered that the girls knew they had a day off and were out of the dorm because somebody posted something on Instagram about Sunggyu and Woohyun visiting Sungyeol, so because the model wasn't home the fan account speculated that they were going to go back to the dorms. Both singers felt anger and wanted to scream a few things to Sungyeol even though he wasn't at fault, but they couldn't even glare at him, so they just exchanged glances agreeing that they will take some time to ever visit Sungyeol again and the said model couldn't be happier when he noticed that.

As it was the first time Sungyeol was going out in public in six months, some people were also heavily curious about him and even why he was pig back riding a sleeping handsome boy. _Because my boyfriend is tired._ Sungyeol wanted to answer but he knew he couldn't, gosh, sometimes he just hated that people knew him, sometimes going out to buy a bread without bumping into fans was a small miracle in itself. Fortunately for him, Sunggyu came out with a lie to make them pass through the girls.

"Girls, our friend here fainted due to low blood pressure because it's been hours since he last ate. He is an important dongsaeng, I am worried about him." The oldest asked politely with the most concerned expression he could muster at the moment so the girls backed away and let them in while Woohyun was politely asking the girls to go back home because it was dangerous and they also might get a cold if they stayed outside too much.

Once they got inside the dorm, the boys took off their shoes and piled their bags in a corner then Woohyun assumed the honors to show them around. “That's the kitchen as you can see from here, and the bathroom is there, and that's hyung room – you know because there's no handle on – and this is my room, the biggest.”

Hoya turned around with raised brows to Sunggyu. “Why you don't have a handle, and why you let him have the biggest room? I thought you would pull out age order.”

“Because he broke my handle six months ago and I didn't get a new one until now. And don't misunderstand, I tried to pull age order, but we decided using kai bai bo.” Sunggyu explained before entering the bathroom.

“Yeah, and I won fair and square both the room and the queen sized bed.” Woohyun said with a proud smile while Sungyeol moved with Myungsoo towards the couch.

“I think you cheated.” Hoya doubted. “You can be sneaky.”

“No, way I don't cheat. Wanna try to go against me?” Woohyun challenged and they both placed hands in front of each other, they both tied with paper and Hoya seemed to believe him but Sungjong wouldn't believe so easy so he challenged Woohyun. The younger singer placed paper again while Sungjong placed rock. “See, I am just good.” Woohyun said with a triumphant smile.

“I can't accept that, you cheated, you placed your hand a second later after me.” Sungjong complained.

“No, I didn't.” Woohyun complained then turned his back only to see Sungyeol trying to unwrap koala-Myungsoo from his body and place him gently on the couch.

“Sungjong, you lost, why are being like this? Isn't you that says I should let people win sometimes too?” Hoya said judging his cousin but he had a teasing undertone in his voice.

“Hoya hyung, he cheated.”

“He won fair and square.” Hoya disagreed, more than siding Woohyun he was having fun teasing an already pissed Sungjong.

“Dongwoo hyung! Hoya and Woohyun hyungs are ganging up on me!” The maknae complained to the highest authority around, his adoptive mother, Dongwoo.

“Hum?” Dongwoo asked disinterestedly from the kitchen, he was already placing the beers on the fridge so they could drink them later and at that moment Sunggyu came out from the bathroom looking relieved but a little confused about what the commotion was about.

“Hyung! Woohyun and Hoya hyungs are ganging up on me!” The maknae decided to complain again to the oldest of the oldest.

“I am not...” Woohyun was about to defend himself but he was pushed to the side by Sunggyu that strode to Sungyeol, that just took Myungsoo coat off and laid the younger on the couch.

“What do you think you're doing?” Sunggyu asked baffled and the others looked at him in wonder.

“Hum? What?” Sungyeol looked at him innocently.

“Sungyeol, he has scrubs on. For the love of God, his clothes not only have to be washed because he probably stinks right now, but they carry germs and everything that comes from the hospital, can't you smell it?” Sunggyu said slightly angry.

“Well, no?” Sungyeol was a bit dumbfounded, Myungsoo was all around him five minutes ago and Sungyeol still thought he smelled nice, maybe not under the armpits but he wouldn't be smelling it that part of Myungsoo body to know for sure.

“It doesn't matter, I want Myungsoo out of my couch. If he wants to sleep anywhere he has to take a bath.” The oldest hyung ordered.

“Hyung, don't be an ass, he looks like he needs to sleep for a month, let him sleep.” Sungyeol pleaded but Woohyun decided that he had enough with teasing the maknae to join Sunggyu on this.

“If Myungsoo needs a month then we need a year. I need hyung in a good mood before we start to record the shows and varieties, just humor him.” He reinforced.

“Well, asshole number two, if you can't tell he doesn't wake up that easily.” Sungyeol glared at his prankster friend.

“Well, it looks like you can perform some weird magic that awakens him so, congratulations Sungyeol, you're going to bathe Myungsoo as your punishment for lying and hiding from us.” Sunggyu clapped his hands together and smiled devilishly, there was no way that he would stop at just faking a kidnapping, he would get revenge for his beloved hair every opportunity he got.

“Guys...” Sungyeol tried to argue but everyone just avoided his gaze but Dongwoo that just came out of the kitchen looking a little lost on what they were talking about but happy he was eating some snack. “Dongwoo hyung can you help me?”

“Sure what do you need help with?” Dongwoo answered smiling.

“Bathing Myungsoo.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not even Woohyun, that is my cousin, gets this from me, even if he is shitfaced drunk like last Christmas because he fought with...”

“Jang Dongwoo, how do you know that?” Woohyun interrupted his cousin.

“Duh, your mother sister is my mother.” Dongwoo rolled his wild eyes then went back to his snack only to notice that Sungjong stole half of the package away. “Hey, Sungjong!”

“If I were you I would start early.” Sunggyu let it out a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

“Fuck my life.” He whined then sighed deeply. “Fine, I'll do it. Can one of you lend him some towels?” Sungyeol said lastly while pulling Myungsoo out of the couch and towards the bathroom.

Woohyun scrambled to go look for said towels while Sunggyu plastered himself on the couch, letting out a satisfied hum later.

“You only wanted the couch for yourself right hyung?” Sungjong asked shaking his head in disapproval.

“Maybe.” Sunggyu held a laugh in.

______________________________________________

Sungyeol sighed heavily once he managed to bring sleeping cute zombie Myungsoo to the bathroom, not that he bothered to wash Myungsoo body, he had done that countless of times, the only differences were that Myungsoo was always awoken before, and there was no one else inside the apartment with them. Sungyeol ended up shrugging, he acted it so that the others thought he didn't want to do this, but he was glad no one else wanted to take a peek at his boyfriend body.

He looked at his boyfriend unbothered face, he was so tired that Sungyeol was sure North Korea could drop a bomb beside him and his boyfriend wouldn't hear. Yes, he slept that deep and yes, he was that tired. He knew Myungsoo would pass anything with flying colors but he knew that there was going to be a time in the future that seeing Myungsoo tired like this was going to be a common sight.

He took advantage that the door was closed and people were far away to give his boyfriend a few pecks to which Myungsoo responded with pleased hums. “Sweetie, you have to take a bath so Sunggyu hyung will let you sleep wherever you want for as long as you want.” He tried to coax.

“But I'll lose my sleep, and I need to sleep so much.” Myungsoo mumbled.

“Just help me out with your clothes, we'll find a way.”

Myungsoo pushed his pants down to his ankles and was trying to lift his shirt uncoordinated when Sungyeol giggled. “So this is where my pink underwear disappeared to.” He said in an amused tone and Myungsoo, although sleepy as hell, opened a smile as if he was saying he was not sorry, so Sungyeol just giggled again and tried to take the pants out of the younger ankles.

“And here it is some towels for him...” Woohyun suddenly opened the door and looked at Sungyeol crouching on the middle of Myungsoo legs. Woohyun would never admit, but Myungsoo had a rather nice body, and noticing Sungyeol snapped his head to look at him in a curious way he decided to go out with a joke. “So, underneath all of that black Myungsoo wears pink underwear... this is funny. Hey, this kind of looks like those that you used to buy.”

Sungyeol looked up slowly as if he was noticing that just because Woohyun pointed. “I thought Sungjong bought Myungsoo's clothes for him.” He tried to answer as if he didn't care.

“Does Sungjong buys underwear too? I thought underwear was kind of personal stuff.” Woohyun asked suspiciously, he knew there was something in this but he couldn't pinpoint what.

“I don't know, if you aren't going to help me bathe him, get out, I want to finish this fast, I don't want to spend more time than necessary. Man, to think I am going to see him naked ewwwwwwwwwwwww.” Sungyeol made the most disgusted face he could pull it off, making Woohyun laugh at his supposed misfortune, and he might or might not have noticed Myungsoo stretch his lips in a small smile once Woohyun closed the door behind him.

It turns out Myungsoo ended up taking a bath like a cat. Instead of hitting him properly with water Sungyeol wets a towel and rubbed all over the younger body, and by the way of his pleasant expression, Myungsoo seemed to be loving that. Once Sungyeol managed to clean him, he managed to bring him to Sunggyu room and lay him there before he went back to the living room to find all the guys sitting on the ground and Sunggyu laying on the couch.

“I don't think it is weird. We can like some things that we don't show often.” Dongwoo concluded. “We all have our guilty pleasure.”

“Like what?” Hoya asked.

“Like his piggy underwear.” Sungjong said making everybody laugh and Dongwoo pout. “Hyung, please, throw that away, it is not sexy.” He advised in the middle of laughs.

“But pink is so... Sungyeol.” Woohyun argued and Sungyeol decided to make himself known.

“What is so me?” He asked and Woohyun that sat with his back facing him shrieked, making Sunggyu that was in at the couch complain and tell him to lower the volume.

“What a fright you gave me!”

“You already pointed a gun that looked like the real deal to my face today, I don't think you can complain.” Sungyeol said shoving Woohyun sides once he sat. “What were you talking about?”

“Apparently Myungsoo has a pink underwear.” Sunggyu offered from the couch. “Woohyun thinks he stole yours.”

“Well, it's definitely not mine. Last time I checked no one goes inside my room, how can he even take my underwear? Besides doesn't Sungjong buys....?” Sungyeol tried to ask as inconspicuously and dumbfounded as he could but the said boy interrupted him.

“First of all it's been more than a year I don't shop with Myungsoo hyung, second, I don't buy underwear for anybody unless I am hinting I want to get laid, so if he hasn't taken yours, he bought himself.” Sungjong explained.

“Do you even get laid Jong?” Hoya laughed doubting him.

“More than you asshole. I am dating a person, not my right hand.” Sungjong sassed and the others couldn't help but laugh, Hoya asked for this one.

“But I don't lend underwear. This is gross.” Sungyeol scrunched his face to show them a horror expression, although, in reality, he loved to see Myungsoo wearing his colorful underwear, it made him want to do the naughtiest things to him.

“What is the big problem of him wearing a pink underwear? I don't understand.” Dongwoo pipped up again.

“There's no problem, I was just sharing something I discovered about him since we don't know much, which makes me remember...” Woohyun changed his tone to a mischievous and excited one. “You won't believe what Myungsoo told me when he thought I was some kidnapper...”

“Uhh gossip, I like it.” Sungjong rubbed his hands together. “Don't even try to make suspense, just spill it, I know you want to tell us.” Sungjong demanded and Sungyeol somehow started to sweat although he kept his poker face on. _Is this why Sunggyu hyung is making me take responsibility for him? Is this where the teasing of Woohyun hyung will start?_

“Myungsoo is adopted.” Woohyun said with a smile that he said he should be praised for discovering this big news and Sungyeol relaxed visibly but thank god the others were paying attention to him just blinking dumbly, while the singer waited for big reactions. “Let me repeat it: Myungsoo is A-D-O-P-T-E-D.”

“I don't believe it.” Dongwoo was the first to speak.

“I think we shouldn't talk about Myungsoo private matters. If he didn't tell us this might be a sensitive topic for him.” Sungyeol said hesitantly, picking up his words very carefully to defend his boyfriend and also not give them away.

“Besides, you must have heard him wrong, there is no way Myungsoo hyung is adopted or else his parents wouldn't be able to produce Moonsoo.” Sungjong gave his opinion.

“Sungjong is right, the kid is a clone Woohyun, you met him already.” Hoya agreed as well.

“Maybe Moonsoo is too because I heard very clearly, he said _so._ Hyung, you were there, tell them.” Woohyun looked at Sunggyu pleading for the only witness to speak to the oldest sighed tiredly and sat on the couch to spill some words.

“It doesn't matter if he is really an orphan or not because as far as I know he is not treated as such. I swear if my father treated me the way Myungsoo is treated..." Sunggyu inhaled deeply to calm down and not let his anger show. “I would be a totally different person by now.”

“But you managed to mend things with your father, right? He even sent you a letter with those shoes around Christmas.” Woohyun asked with concern.

“A letter that _someone_ tore apart.” Sunggyu glared at the younger singer.

“I am sorry.” Woohyun said guiltily and Sunggyu sighed while the others looked at them back and forth.

“Woohyun, let's not destroy the mood today, let's just catch up and talk about silly things.” Sunggyu decided then laid back down again. “Talking about silly things, Sungyeol, is there a way to get my diploma without being there?”

“Of course, you can send someone on your behalf, you just need to...” Sungyeol quickly started explaining things and Dongwoo actually felt dizzy from all the things the model was spilling like he was a professional already, he couldn't really comprehend what the taller was talking about but Sunggyu seemed to be understanding and writing down on his phone.

They ordered food and while they waited they talked about how their lives were going. Sunggyu proceeded to tell them that he and Woohyun were thinking about furthering their studies and do a master after graduating, but Sunggyu would wait for 6 months to Woohyun to finish graduation as well so they could do it together. Woohyun said Sunggyu was being a cutie to wait for him but Sunggyu just said it was going to be practical if he had a slave to take notes for him to which the younger singer pouted.

Hoya and Dongwoo complained about their studies. Hoya was half away with his specialization and Dongwoo was trying his best with his second major, and aside the time they worked together this was the first time they hung out together in the past couple of months.

Sungjong said he, Key and a third investor were getting ready to launch their business in a couple months. They were doing business deals with some sites and magazines to display their clothes, he said he would need models for it because he couldn't do the promotion alone, and he unconsciously looked at Sungyeol. The other model winced internally, he knew that Key would haunt him over that, but didn't say anything right now.

“So Sungyeollie, how's your life going?” Dongwoo asked and the model just shrugged.

“I had been studying, and I am taking driving lessons nowadays, besides that nothing much happened.” He said and downed the rest of the beer he was drinking.

“How did the exams go and when the results are out?” It was Sunggyu turn to ask from the couch.

“They will publish on the site midnight today, so I'm kinda nervous. Then after I receive my results, I'll have an interview, but if I don't screw up I am in.” Sungyeol explained, he had a confident expression but then he shivered. “I can't bear the thought of having to do this again.”

As he finished explaining Myungsoo appeared in the living room wrapped around Sunggyu bed sheets, with his teeth clattering, showing his legs but making an extra effort to keep his upper body out of his hyungs eyes. He had his eyes barely opened enough to see and all he wanted to do was go to Sungyeol lap and ask his boyfriend to cuddle and warm him. He was going to do that but, when he was almost in front of the model, he felt all eyes on him and Sungyeol panicked expression, so he halted his steps and turned to face Sunggyu on the couch.

“Hyung, why your is room so cold? I can't sleep that way, it's too cold.” He whined and sat on the couch by his hyung feet that just sat up and pulled the bed sheets aside a bit to see him.

“You're practically naked, this can give you some hypothermia!” Sunggyu said surprised. “Gosh, you get cold so easily... Sungjong, go to my room and pick any hoodie for him.” Sungjong was getting up when Sunggyu added. “And some pants too.” The maknae scurried off to where his hyung room was supposed to be while Sunggyu pulled Myungsoo down with him. “Come here, I'll warm you. Our heating system is not working properly in the rooms.”

It was hard but Sungyeol held himself and didn't show but Woohyun eyes almost burned Myungsoo alive with his heated glare that only stopped when Sungjong came back with clothes for Myungsoo.

“Here.” The youngest handed him the clothes and Myungsoo got up and looked around before going into a corner to dress the pants and put the hoodie on, then went back to the couch and sat throwing half his body over the armrest before pulling sheets over himself. It was the only way he could think at the moment for Woohyun not to kill him, and Sungyeol not to make himself jealous in a sort of payback. Myungsoo would die out of anger if Sungyeol would ever get near Myungeun again.

That wasn't complete enough for Woohyun, but the food arrived and that brought his concentration out of Myungsoo and Sunggyu on the couch.

It was Chinese food, with a dish that often upset Myungsoo stomach, so he ended up eyeing the others eat in jealousy while the others talked distractedly, even asking the younger how his first semester dealing with patients directly was. Sungyeol took that opportunity to search for food on the hyungs kitchen until he found it and heated what it looked like it was Boohyun food for his boyfriend, he went back a few minutes later and handed Myungsoo the bowl of Korean food that made Myungsoo eyes sparkle in gratefulness to his boyfriend before he dug in.

It didn't take long for Myungsoo finish his bowl and handle back to Sungyeol, he had a full stomach and warmer clothes so he just laid his body against the armrest and fell asleep again. The position he settled himself was kinda cute, Sungyeol desperately wanted to hug him but the guys addressed him, making him snap back to reality.

“Yeollie, I know it's been a while, but since we both don't meet as much as before I'd like to ask you a question.” Dongwoo said and Sungyeol hummed, signaling him to continue. “What happened to the girl you were dating last year?” He continued, making both Sungjong and Woohyun eyes sparkle in curiosity for different reasons and Sungyeol stiffened visibly, he looked briefly to Myungsoo but the other was already in deep asleep.

“What? That's new, why I didn't know about that?” Woohyun asked. “Tell me everything.”

“Did you guys made up too? Who was she? Are you still with her? Did you two break up? Tell us all the story, with all the juicy details.” Sungjong continued in a demanding tone.

“Were you even dating?” Sunggyu asked dumbfounded as he poked Myungsoo to be sure the younger was really asleep.

“Why are you asking me this now? It's been a year that it happened.” Sungyeol tried to dissuade them.

“Well, because you were just studying and working all the time and then studied again for six months... besides I gave you some advice and I want to know if it helped you somehow.” Dongwoo tried to make Sungyeol talk.

The model gave a constrained smile, he was surely uncomfortable to talk about that. “I tried to follow your advice hyung, but I didn't need to. We talked and solved the problem.” He answered and hoped that that would make them off his tail.

“So you two started dating?” Dongwoo asked hopefully.

“How about you tell us things from the beginning? Hyung and I know nothing about this.” Woohyun demanded.

“Well...” Sungyeol scratched his nape nervously, how he was going to explain the amount of fighting and frustration Myungsoo put him through. “Before I went to Japan we liked each other a lot, although I was sort of testing the waters for a new relationship. But we spent a year apart and all the problems I had with Myungsoo and the overworking I did there were stressing me out... and... and...” Sungyeol suddenly got nervous with all eyes on him, suddenly he needed Myungsoo to awaken just to give him moral support, but the other was sleeping so peacefully, and even rubbed his nose cutely just now, that the weirdest thing came out of his mouth. “It didn't help that the girl was close to Myungsoo and we also fought over him.”

A collective gasp was heard and they all had jaw hung low and dumbfounded expressions.

“You know his family?” Woohyun practically yelled. “I mean, aside from the little clone.”

“Hum.... excuse me, how close was that again?” Sunggyu suddenly was very very afraid that it could be the only woman in the entire world he minded his friends being near it: Sungyeon. And although he knew her type was closer to Woohyun than Sungyeol – even her husband looked a bit like his idiot band mate – if he ever said the word sister Sunggyu would give him a beating right away.

“A noona.” Sungyeol quickly said. “Hyorin noona best friend.”

“You hooked up with Soyu noona? Oh my god, I feel the unluckiest person of the earth, why you and Myungsoo hook up with really hot people?” Sunggyu crossed his arms feeling wronged by the universe then turned around to poke Myungsoo. “Why you don't ever introduce hot people to me!!!”

“Hyung I am hot too, hook up with me.” Woohyun tried, but he was completely ignored by Sunggyu which made Hoya and Dongwoo laugh.

“Well, hyung if you find the bitch pretty.”

“I wouldn't stretch that far, that girl is so annoying that she becomes completely unappealing. I don't think I would ever get hard for her, and I wouldn't have the stomach for it either.” Sunggyu made a disgusted face.

“You better not get hard for anybody but me.” Woohyun grumbled lowly.

“So Yeollie, did you guys got together for good or you broke up?” Dongwoo returned to the subject, he was genuinely concerned about his friend.

“Well...” He scratched his head. “We talked and we decided that I was too young and immature for her, she offered to stay as fuck buddies because we kind of worked well in that area but I didn't want to hold onto something that hadn't a future. Soooo... I'm still single like all of you.” Sungyeol smiled forcibly shrugging his shoulder as if he felt that an elephant came out of his back.

“It's fine buddy, you'll find a nice girl, I am sure of that.” Dongwoo patted the tallest shoulder and Sungyeol smiled then thanked him. _I already found a nice person for me, but it is not a girl._ Sungyeol thought.

“But next time you should introduce us, we have to be sure the next girl is right for you.” Woohyun added in a demanding tone and Sungyeol snorted.

“Stop treating me as if I'm five, my love life is my business, therefore, I am the only person that can take decisions on who is the right one for me.”

Hoya sighed and placed a hand on Sungyeol shoulder. “And we all know how that ended up last time.” Sungyeol swatted his friend hand away, getting annoyed.

“I agree with Woohyun hyung, we need to be sure you don't fall for another bitch.” Sungjong dared to back Woohyun in this, although he was hoping there wouldn't be another girl, just a boy, a boy called Myungsoo, so his ship would sail smoothly through the waters of love just like him and his boyfriend was sailing together for some time now.

“If you keep being this way you'll never meet my future lover, I feel that you all will be mean to her.” Woohyun was going to retort but Sungyeol decided he had enough of this subject. “I already said I am single ok? Now let's do something fun because you kidnapped me for this. Do you have a pen somewhere so I can draw on Myungsoo face?”

“How about if we upload our artwork on your SNS?” Hoya devilishly smiled showing his fangs.

“Myungsoo doesn't like exposing himself, so unless he is awake and give permission, no one is going to upload shit about him.” Sunggyu said from the couch then changed position to rest his head on Myungsoo waist, that suddenly turned around and pushed him away in his sleep.

“Why are you so protective of him hyung? this is so annoying.” Woohyun crossed his arms and huffed.

“Let's do something else then, do you want to update my SNS? Let's do a dance competition between Woohyun, Hoya and Dongwoo hyung.” Sungjong suggested and Hoya got up rolling his sleeves and smirking cockily.

“I'll beat you with your own song, you'll be so humiliated.”

“Nooooooooooo!” Woohyun whined.

“Come on Hyunnie, it will be fun, we can make this synchronized.” Dongwoo tried to cheer his cousin.

Sunggyu himself smiled bemusedly. “I want to see that, do you want me to play the song or do you want me to sing live?” He offered.

“I just need one mask, Woohyun will go down with or without live vocals.” Hoya said stretching himself.

_____________________________________

It turns out that Hoya had mercy on his friend and he and Dongwoo just danced, using masks, synchronized with the youngest singer. Sunggyu found it a bit funny that the both boys had such talent but didn't want to show that to the world and actually liked living the normal life. He shrugged, there was no way a person like Dongwoo would put up with that kind of life, once he fell asleep there was no manager capable of waking him. An example of that was Myungsoo, that had similar sleeping habits, the guys were laughing loud, the neighbors already complained once and there was music blasting nonstop and he was sleeping as peacefully as a baby.

Although Sunggyu still felt tired he was having a really good time laughing with his friend and filming a lot of videos and posting on his Instagram or talking on Twitter.

There was a video of Sungjong and Sungyeol battling on the latest girl group hot song, which Sungyeol lost for obvious reasons, it was Sungjong he was competing against with; there was one of Hoya dancing alone with Woohyun teasing on the background, threatening to exchange Sunggyu for him if he didn't give his all dancing the next time; there was one of Dongwoo rapping something nobody could understand; he took some selfies of himself and the others imitating Sungjong pictures and shared all of that on SNS. He even took a few pictures of Myungsoo sleeping cutely to send to his mother, to assure Myungsoo was safe and sound with him.

There was a moment Hoya and Dongwoo were trying to annoy Woohyun and started rap-serenading him a song they came up with to show how much they missed him. So there was one of them on each side of Woohyun nearly shouting on his ears, but unexpectedly in tune, the only line the song had up til now.

“Niga eobseul ttae Niga eobseul ttae Niga eobseul ttae Niga eobseul ttae, Without you” Hoya rapped.

“Niga eobseul ttae Niga eobseul ttae Niga eobseul ttae Niga eobseul ttae, Without you.” Dongwoo completed and Sungjong laughed in the background almost hysterically.

The face Woohyun was making was unbelievable funny and Sunggyu had to record that, but then he saw Sungyeol was leaning his back on the couch really close to Myungsoo. He was paying extreme attention to his phone and he seemed nervous, so Sunggyu stopped the video when he heard the model scream.

Everybody looked at Sungyeol, they were scared by his high pitch scream, while Myungsoo blinked his eyes open. He had heard his lover scream and that wasn't a good sign, he had to be alert to help him in any way he could, so he sat properly on the couch and placed a slightly trembling hand on the model shoulder in a blink of an eye.

“What happened?” He asked softly while the others approached him, not sure what to do or say to something they didn't know about it.

Instead of answering, Sungyeol shoulders started to jerk and he hid his face in his hands while somehow holding his phone. Myungsoo was concerned, he had seen Sungyeol like that before, and although it wasn't as extreme as that time the model fought with his mother, he knew his lover was crying.

“Yeol are you ok, man?” The others were asking tentatively, not sure how to proceed.

 _What to do? How to approach him?_ Myungsoo was afraid that if he tried to help Sungyeol in a way the hyungs would find something suspicious between them, but fuck it all, if Sungyeol was unhappy with anything he had to know so he could fix him, they could deal with whatever later so he got down from the couch and sat beside Sungyeol before hesitantly wrapping an arm around the model.

“Yeollie... What is wrong? Do you want to tell me? Let me help you.” He whispered softly in his lover's ear before pulling slightly back.

Sungyeol suddenly breathed in and turned his head in Myungsoo direction to look into the younger eyes. His pouty lips trembled a bit but he ended up opening a bright smile as he tried to wipe a tear out of his eyes, he then hugged his lover as tightly as he could while he started to sputter a bunch of thank you's in Myungsoo's ear.

It was a surprise for the others to see Sungyeol initiating such strong skinship like that so they didn't know how to think or how to act about that yet, so they decided to let Myungsoo, that now hugged him back in a comforting way, handle that, since he revealed himself as the biggest skinshipper of them all.

“Sungyeol, I am not understanding. Can you explain to me what is happening so I can help you?” Myungsoo tried again, softly yet concerned.

“I got it Sw-Myung, the BAR, I got it.” Sungyeol was so happy he couldn't talk much and he almost slipped Myungsoo nickname for the others, but the younger didn't even notice that.

“Omg, congratulations!” Myungsoo nearly shouted just to hug him again.

Everybody sighed relieved, although there were strange reactions happening it seemed that it wasn't anything too serious since Myungsoo was congratulating him. The model pulled out and shot up to announce to the world the big news so the others would congratulate him.

Myungsoo kept looking at Sungyeol and he couldn't avoid tears threatening to come, although he tried hard to blink them away. His heart was bursting, in happiness, he wanted to kiss his boyfriend, he wanted to twirl him, he wanted to make love to him until they were left with no strength in their legs, but he couldn't. Yet he didn't mind, he felt so proud of Sungyeol, the model really deserved that for the amount of dedication and focus he put on this, sacrificing his job, moments with his friends, moments of them, just so he could achieve this and now everything was worth it.

Myungsoo watched Sungyeol be patted, twirled, playfully kissed on the cheeks, and he didn't even mind one bit, he just wanted Sungyeol happy and smiling that gummy smile of his.

Once Sungyeol pulled out of one of Sunggyu lazy hugs, he laughed madly and threatened. “Now I can really sue you two for kidnapping.”

Woohyun grimaced while Sunggyu just rolled his eyes, not really believing Sungyeol would really do that, but when his eyes were going back to normal, he saw Myungsoo look at Sungyeol doings and happy shrieks with the dumbest look and smile on his face.

“Yah, what about you?” Sunggyu called the younger and Myungsoo promptly looked at him in questioning. “Why do you look so proud?”

“What?” Myungsoo was dumbfounded, and kind of panicky too.

“Are you sweethearts?” Sunggyu asked in a teasing tone.

Myungsoo gulped hard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out Myungsoo was saved by the bell before he had to answer to the teasing question his hyung asked him because apparently Sungyeol squeaks of happiness were too loud and now the neighbors came personally to complain again. But, Sunggyu being Sunggyu and having good convincing skills, assured them that now everyone was going to stop speaking because he would put all of his kids to sleep.

A few minutes later they prepared to sleep placing some mattresses on the floor. Sunggyu pulled the retractable seat of their couch out and got dibs on it, claiming that he had back pains and, because he had to be dancing in two days, he couldn't sleep on the floor. Not that the others minded much so they let him have it.

The sleeping layout was Sunggyu on the couch, Sungyeol next the wall under the big window of the living room, then Myungsoo, Sungjong, Woohyun, Dongwoo and Hoya, and it didn't take five minutes of silence before one of them started talking again, it seemed that Dongwoo next to Woohyun was a really bad idea.

“I don't feel like sleeping yet. I am so happy with Yeollie news and that we are seeing each other for the first time in six long months.” Dongwoo said.

“Me too, but it's because yesterday we arrived home after midnight and since we didn't have a schedule I woke up around 5 PM.” Woohyun added after a yawn.

“I still can sleep more, and I also promised the neighbors you'd be quiet, so shut up.” Sunggyu groaned.

“I am getting cold as well, can you ask the high ups to fix this heating system?” Sungjong complained it turns out his pajamas were on the thin side and now that he quieted down he was starting to feel cold.

“We already asked Jong, but they said they'll fix if we can get first place.” Woohyun said dejectedly, thinking that wouldn't happen so soon.

“I will definitely organize people to vote for you, gosh, this is no way of living.” Sungjong added after a shiver.

“Do you want hyung hoodie Jong?” It came Myungsoo quiet voice and Sunggyu sighed, even Myungsoo was going to start talking now, gosh, why? Although they were talking quietly in a low volume, it seemed that all the kids were united to not let him sleep.

“Won't you need hyung? You get cold easily too.” Sungjong turned around and raised a brow to Myungsoo.

“I know, but I always take the upper clothes off no matter what, I don't like the feeling of the fabric against my skin when I'm sleeping.” Sungjong turned around and looked at Myungsoo hesitantly. “Don't worry, these sheets will keep me warm, hyung gave me two.” He said while feeling Sungyeol roam his fingers lightly in his small back under the covers, that was also enough to keep Myungsoo temperature high for sure, Sungyeol always had that power.

Sungjong dressed the hoodie and went back under the covers, happier that he was feeling warmer. “Thank you hyung, I don't have much body fat, I don't know how Sungyeol hyung doesn't get cold.”

“Fast metabolism keeps body temperature high.” Sungyeol explained giggling.

“Wow, Sungyeol became smart suddenly.” Hoya joined the conversation and Woohyun giggled.

“I picked up a thing or two with Myungsoo.” He explained simply, no teasing would bring him down.

“Wouldn't that mean you're indirectly saying you're hot?” Dongwoo asked innocently and now Woohyun flat out laughed.

“Well, if you understood as that I am not going to say otherwise.” Sungyeol said holding a big fat laugh now that made the oldest produce another groan.

“Can we go to sleep?” Sunggyu complained once more. He placed his head on the pillow again and hoped that now he was able to go to dreamland. “I swear to god it's like the universe doesn't want to let me sleep.” He grumbled to himself.

“But I am not feeling sleepy.” Dongwoo whined and Sunggyu lost his patience, sitting on the couch to look down on them.

“Guys, seriously, I am really tired, it's already past midnight and I don't have the same amount energy of Woohyun. Please, I need to sleep now because next week we won't have more than three hours of sleep a day.” Sunggyu tried to explain. “So if only you could be understanding...”

Woohyun sighed. “He is right guys, I don't want to sleep either but I have to.”

“But...” Dongwoo tried to argue but Hoya decided it was enough.

“I'm also not feeling sleepy but you have to be quiet for their sake.” Hoya said as he moved Dongwoo hair out of his face, making the older blush though Hoya couldn't really see. “We can chat through our phones if you want.”

“Oh, that would be good.” Dongwoo answered cheerfully and twisted his body to grab his phone somewhere.

“Just reduce the brightness of the screen please.” Sunggyu advised laying back again and placing part of his blankets over his eyes.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo turned his body on the other side to find a better position to sleep and now Sungyeol hand was over his belly. The model moved his fingers slightly and he felt Myungsoo shiver under his touch. He knew the younger was liking, but unfortunately, he couldn't do more than this, which sucked because he was happy and he wanted to prolong that feeling by having a good time with his lover.

“Have you sent a message to your mother to say you are here?” Sungyeol whispered just so he could start a conversation with the younger, that seemed to be ready to go back to dreamland once again.

Myungsoo nodded while he yawned. “I didn't want to come.” He whispered back. “I wanted to sleep so I could spend Sunday awake with you.” Myungsoo in his sleepy state tried to wink. “If you know what I mean.” He mouthed and they heard giggling coming from Dongwoo and Hoya.

Sungyeol made a fond smile, Myungsoo sleepy attempt to flirt was more cute than sexy. “Just sleep and rest, you really need.”

Myungsoo just nodded and closed his eyes, he reached a hand to hold the hand Sungyeol had on his belly and pulled up to hold against his chest. Since he couldn't wrap himself against Sungyeol body that would have to do.

Passed fifteen minutes, Myungsoo was already in deep sleep as much as Sungjong and even Dongwoo were able to calm down enough, the colored haired boy even unconsciously hugged Hoya in his sleep. Sungyeol tried to observe from the other side and Hoya didn't seem to mind that, in fact, he was patting Dongwoo hair quietly while waiting for the sleep to come to him.

Sunggyu seemed to be asleep but Woohyun had difficulties, he was tossing and turning and groaning frequently until Sungyeol heard vocal complaints.

"Sungjong, stop pulling my blankets." He turned around and pushed the younger body away from him only to dodge a kick on his family jewels.

Woohyun grumbled and turned towards Dongwoo again, trying to find a good position for him to sleep. Silence filled the living room again and Sungyeol saw Hoya movements still as he fell asleep holding Dongwoo back. Sungyeol thought it was cute and he wanted to take photos of them to show Sungjong in the morning so the maknae could upset them both for forever, but Myungsoo was holding him in place and he couldn't, nor wanted to, move.

Woohyun was almost falling asleep this time when he felt it again. A thug. His, now sleepy, brain took some seconds to understand what was happening, but, when he turned around, he saw Sungjong wrapped himself in a cocoon using his blanket as well.

 _What the hell?_ He hissed as lowly as he could. “Sungjoooong!” Woohyun complained and, after running a hand on his face, he was about to try to unwrap the youngest to regain his blankets back when he felt a hand, coming from above, tap lightly on his forehead.

Woohyun almost jumped in place, but then he remembered it was Sunggyu sleeping on the couch. He rested his weight on an elbow to look up and see if he had awoken the hamster, thinking he would not live after disturbing Sunggyu sleep.

He saw Sunggyu sat up on the couch before getting up and gathering his pillow and blankets. Woohyun was ready for the scolding of his lifetime but Sunggyu just passed by him, apparently too annoyed to even emit a word. Woohyun observed the walking hyung warily until he stopped and abruptly turned around. It was now, Woohyun knew the scolding was coming; he tried to prepare for it, closing his eyes while he waited for it.

Sunggyu came back near him and lightly kicked his feet to grab the younger attention. Woohyun tried to look up but in the dark, he couldn't see Sunggyu expression very well and then the hyung just turned around again and walked inside the younger singer room.

 _What was that?_ Woohyun furrowed his brows, finding strange, not a scolding came about Sunggyu sleep being disrupted for the umpteenth time. So he got up and headed to his room to take a peek at what the oldest intended to do inside.

When he was at the door, the younger singer was momentarily lost because now he could see the outline of his hyung body and he was laying on his bed, lifting his blankets and patting the space of the bed next to him. It was only when Sunggyu tapped impatiently for the second time, he got the hint that the oldest was inviting him to sleep together. He didn't lose time on settling himself beside his hyung, happiness invading his heart because it was the second day in a row that Sunggyu did that.

His chest was going up and down quickly, he has fully awoken again and he was sure to sleep wouldn't come back so soon. Sunggyu rubbed circles on his chest to make him calm down, and Woohyun wasn't sure if that would actually work or if it would make him more excited until he felt Sunggyu whispering in his ear.

“If you behave... for as long as this heating system isn't fixed...” He left his words hanging in the air and now Woohyun felt as if boycotting themselves, that way they wouldn't get first place ever so this heating system would stay broken and he could enjoy the older body against himself for forever.

 


	80. I can't believe - Their Morning Inelegance - Problem

 

 

Sungyeol didn't get to sleep much, mainly because with the news he received had him full of adrenaline. He drifted in and out of sleep and, before he knew it, rays of light came from under the curtains and hit him in the face. He didn't know who did, but by now he and Myungsoo were entangled and that would be very hard to explain.

But since it was too early he decided to just stay in place and pass a bit of time checking his Twitter, Facebook, Instagram but he had missed too much on the last six months and he was sure he wouldn't be able to catch up on everything. The only thing that he knew at the time was that he was trending on twitter because of his first public appearance in six months.

Although he was slightly put off that there were a lot of pictures Woogyu fans took from him pig back riding Myungsoo, there was no one (that he saw) that showed his lover's face, and people seemed to be praising him for helping a sick friend. _Sick friend... tsk tsk tsk_. Sungyeol wanted to laugh, but he wouldn't say otherwise.

Those kinds of pictures kind of worried him a little because Myungsoo was there, not only he wanted privacy for their relationship he wanted privacy for Myungsoo. Sungyeol sighed, they had to lay low for a while more and he had to give some more thought about what he should do about his future, being a model and a lawyer was incompatible, and he knew he had to find a way out soon because that would hugely influence his relationship with Myungsoo.

He decided to cheer himself up a bit with the last night updates from Woohyun and Sunggyu but he ended up hitting the volume button, suddenly his own voice came out of the device in his hands to complain about something Sungjong was doing which made Myungsoo wake up, even though the model tried to mute his phone as quickly as he could.

The younger lover eyes fluttered open and Sungyeol quickly was pushed away once Myungsoo noticed he was all around Sungyeol in a place full of people.

Sungyeol smiled and placed a finger on his lip and Myungsoo briefly turned his head around to observe the others on the ground, noticing Woohyun was missing, before looking back at Sungyeol with a relieved sigh.

“It seems we can't sleep in the same place without getting tangled.” Sungyeol whispered in amusement which made the younger quickly apologize. “That's ok, they're all sleeping.”

“Woohyun hyung isn't here.” Myungsoo whispered. “We should be careful with him.”

“We should be careful, period.” Sungyeol let out a dry laugh but decided to change the topic. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hum..” Myungsoo hummed and nodded cutely. “I'm didn't sleep enough but kind of feel rested enough.”

“I was thinking...” Sungyeol said with a mischievous low tone. “I know it's still early but do you want to go to our apartment?” He then had a more concerned tone.“I mean, we could be more comfortable to do whatever and it would be great to leave before fangirls started to pile outside the building. They uploaded a picture of us on the internet and...”

“Omg, Sungyeol what do we do?” Myungsoo seemed to be scared about the news, guilt quickly appearing in his features, what if the fans guessed their status? What if the fans lost interest in Sungyeol? What if Sungyeol lost his job?

“Chill, you hid your face, don't you remember?” Sungyeol giggled.

“No?” Myungsoo seemed not sure.

“You did, besides hyung said you had fainted so the fans let me pass with you.” Sungyeol explained further then brought the previous subject back. “So do you want to go home?”

“Sure, but my car is in the hospital.”

“That's fine. We can hail a cab, oooor, I can show you how to use public transportation.” Sungyeol teased. Myungsoo just blinked blankly at him. “Ok, cab it is, now let's change and escape before the others wake up.”

“Alright.” Myungsoo agreed and unwillingly sat up and rubbed his eyes once more to make the sleep go away while Sungyeol got up in one go and moved towards the bathroom with his clothes from the day before under his arm.

Myungsoo looked around, he didn't see Sunggyu either, he figured the singers might have moved to their respective rooms after he fell asleep, maybe because they couldn't sleep with Hoya and Dongwoo giggling together all night long. He got up slowly and moved to Sunggyu room to grab some clean clothes to use, since wearing back his dirty scrubs wouldn't be good, but Sunggyu wasn't there either.

He ended up changing clothes right there and he just needed to make a visit to the bathroom to go. As he went there he found it empty, Sungyeol was not there anymore. He thought maybe the model was waiting for him in the living room already but he was surprised to see Sungyeol hunched over Woohyun bed when he passed by the singer room door.

“Sungyeol?” He called the older lowly from the door because Sungyeol seemed to be very cautious with what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

Sungyeol looked at him with a face that said he was up to no good. “Nothing... I am just making sure I have them in the palm of my hands forever. They will never pull a prank on us like this one ever again."

Myungsoo tried to look past his lover only to see his brother cuddling happily with Nam Woohyun. After the stunt both singers pulled on him yesterday even he was in for heavy teasing now.

___________________________________________

**Present**

“I can't believe it.” Dongwoo seemed to doubt what he just heard while Sunggyu looked to every corner of the room but avoided their eyes.

“Well, it happened, and I have proof. Myung, my phone please.” Sungyeol showed his palms and Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol phone that was on the ground for some hours already and passed to the lawyer. Sungyeol then promptly pressed the code and searched for the picture he was saving carefully in his phone for a moment like this. “See, here it is proof, Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun hyung sleeping together.”

“It was nice.” Woohyun said with a foolish smile that soon disappeared from his face. “But it didn't last.”

“I was not talking about them Yeollie, I was talking about Hoya and me.” Dongwoo slapped Sungyeol forehead although he didn't use force and the said boy ears flushed red.

“Ahhhh, why didn't you just said before? I took one of you too on the way out and one of Sungjong too.” Sungyeol ran his finger on the screen a couple of times until he found what he wanted. “Here.” He showed the photo but kept the phone at a distance so the boys, that were currently crowding their faces to look at the pictures, wouldn't want to delete them.

“You kind of look cute.” Myungsoo said with a fond smile.

“Hoya why you never did this while I was awake? That could have saved us time and trouble.” Dongwoo sounded disappointed and Hoya looked down.

“I don't know.” He said honestly. “My feelings were always conflicting, I didn't know what to do and then I thought maybe it would be easier if I forgot my feelings and kept being your friend and you would be happier if you started to date another person.”

“You dumb person, there was no way being happy with another person could happen. I already tested that.” Dongwoo said once more frustrated that night, but before he and Hoya fought over that further Sungjong interrupted bringing himself as the center of the attention.

“Sungyeol hyung, do you still have my photo? You told me you deleted.” Sungjong crossed his arms. “I don't remember looking good in that picture.”

“Well, I lied ok, in exchange for you not bullying them.” Sungyeol said pointed to Dongwoo and Hoya. “Besides, it is not always I see the almighty Sungjong looking like a drooling pupa in a cocoon.”

“I do not look like...” Sungjong was going to complain but with a swift move from his finger Sungyeol changed the picture and the boys crowded to see the next picture Sungyeol was showing, this time from Sungjong.

"KEKEKEKEKE.” The pink haired boy forgot about his frustration and started laughing madly and even Woohyun that was quiet till now laughed.

“Oh my god, that is awesome, do you have more of hyung and me?” Woohyun placed his finger on the screen to show the next picture but it wasn't from Hoya and Dongwoo, it wasn't him and Sunggyu and it wasn't Sungjong either. “Oh my god.” He gasped loudly.

“Wait, Sungyeol, what are you showing?” Myungsoo asked desperately as he covered the screen of his boyfriend phone.

“What?” Sungyeol was confused but when he looked at the screen he blushed hard. “I can't believe you saw that.”

“Saw what?” Sunggyu that up til now was disinterested asked.

“Myungsoo and Sungyeol in bed. And they weren't cuddling.” Woohyun said enunciating his every word.

“Ohhh, let me see!” Sungjong jumped over Sungyeol to try to grab his phone and the ex-model shrieked.

“Guys... it's three in the morning. Tone down.” Sunggyu rubbed his temples.

“Hyung, why are you talking about as if we were doing something dirty? We were only kissing.” Myungsoo complained.

“Very nakedly.” Woohyun started to laugh.

“We were not naked.” Sungyeol complained, finally kicking the younger boy and scurrying off behind his lover to lock his phone again. “Don't piss me off Nam, or else I'll upload this very picture of you both for your fans.”

“Sungyeol, for the love of god, stop threatening us with that picture.” Sunggyu pleaded. “If that get's out, I definitely won't be able to ever get near Woohyun again without people pointing fingers or throwing things at us, not to mention ending our careers would be a given.”

“You didn't seem to worry about that when you were cuddling Woohyun.” Dongwoo teased.

“Well, Woohyun never behaved so well, I bet he liked that we slept like that. But I think that unconsciously we were, really and innocently, just feeling cold and needing to find a way to warm ourselves to not get sick before the big promotions.” Sunggyu tried to find an excuse.

“Keep telling yourself that hyung.” Sungjong sassed.

“Well, it is the truth. If we have got sick we wouldn't be able to sing live, and would have to delay our come back or worse: lip sync! You know we pride ourselves on singing live, that absolutely couldn't happen.” Sunggyu tried to explain further.

“We didn't tell you at the time, but we were being pressured to show results faster, getting sick wasn't an option.” Woohyun ended up agreeing with Sunggyu. “I behaved because, although I would love to, none of us could appear limping, people would notice. And as I said before that didn't last because, one...” Woohyun raised a finger. “A manager always comes to wake us up unless we are having a day off and two...” He raised a second finger. “We got our first place on the next Tuesday, so the heating system was fixed the next day. But talking about a first place, thank you for coming to the celebratory party despite everything.”

“Oh don't mention hyung, I was happy to go there, although I have to confess you were too weird for a person that just won first place.” Myungsoo opened a big smile.

“Well, that was because something happened at the backstage.” The youngest singer tried to explain and glared lightly to Sunggyu.

“Again with this... he is my friend.” Sunggyu sighed. “A friend that I met again after, I don't know, sixteen years?”

“I don't like him.” Woohyun crossed his arms.

“You don't like any of my friends.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

“That's a lie. I like Sungyeol, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungjong and even Myungsoo.” Woohyun retorted.

Sunggyu rolled his small eyes. “That's because they are your friends too, though I kind of doubt of you liking Myungsoo. But you surely don't like Junhyung, Bora, Jinho hyung and Heechul hyung for sure.” By now all the remaining five heads were moving from one singer to another as if they watching a tennis match.

“Are you going to tell me you like Key and Nicole?” Woohyun raised a brow.

“My dislike for Key only exists because he started hating me first, I have never done anything to him.” Sunggyu defended himself but decided not talk about Nicole. “Come on Woohyun, you know Junhyung isn't even gay. He dates that model that is Sungyeol and Sungjong friend. What's her name again? Ahn...” He snapped his fingers together when he remembered. “Hara.”

“Is Hara noona still dating that guy?” Sungyeol was surprised. “Woah it's been so long I talked to her.”

“She is hyung, and she is happy.” Sungjong nodded.

“Hyung, I am not jealous because I think you'll hook up with him.” Woohyun dismissed the idea. “I am jealous because he knows a lot more about you, he's been to your house, he knows your family, he introduces you to people, and he generally just keeps you from me.”

Sunggyu just sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I understand that you feel this way because I don't give you attention in the way that you want, but it doesn't take a genius to know that if I restrict my interactions to you only it will be bad for us. Professionally we would be seen as arrogant and personally... We already spend 24/7 together, sometimes we just need alone time, I know that I need.”

“But...”

“No buts. Let's not talk about that right now, things between us have to be thoroughly talked so we can find a way to work ourselves out.” Sunggyu then timidly placed his hand over the younger and gave it a soft squeeze. “I promised you, remember?” He added softly and Woohyun wanted to melt right there.

“Does someone have a tissue?” Dongwoo tried to whisper while wiping a tear but his voice came out a little more loud than he intended. Seeing that Dongwoo got emotional with the scene Hoya turned towards him and started to dry his face with the hem of his shirt, and an emotional Dongwoo might have or might not have peaked underneath Hoya shirt. Damn those abs, it left his mouth salivating in the rare occasions he had seen them.

“Guys, that day was so strange.” Hoya said once he sat back at his place. “I remember thousands of tears falling that day.”

“I remember Gyuzizi and Hyunnie argued and Jong was crying, and Sungyeol seemed very happy although he was concerned with Sungjong before, he became so strange after that phone call.” Dongwoo added. “What happened?”

Myungsoo eyed Sungyeol warily and squeezed the ex-model shoulder softly. “You don't have to talk about that part if you don't want to.”

“It's ok. I'll talk about it when the time comes.” Sungyeol said in a dejected sigh, whatever happened made a deep impact on him because it left him sad only to think about that, but if Myungsoo wasn't reacting similarly so it was something outside of their relationship. “What about you Jongie?”

“Me?” Sungjong shrugged as if that wasn't a big deal for him anymore and he was totally over it.“You know my lover broke up with me.”

“Yeah, but we want to know why. You didn't talk much about your lover, but your relationship seemed so steady.” Woohyun said and the others nodded in agreement.

Sungjong bit his lips pondering if he should tell them, he had sworn he wouldn't tell them mostly because the others favorite hobby was to tease him. But since they were telling him so many things, maybe he should tell them something back and he hoped at least that the others were sensible enough to handle that without the teasing. “Because of you. Because of me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Sunday Hoya woke up first and without bothering to look at the others, went to the bathroom only to shock Woohyun out of his skin when he was coming out of the said place. After some biting words back and forth Hoya proceeded to go to the bathroom while Woohyun moved to the kitchen to see if they had anything that could serve as breakfast.

Hoya joined him later, they were both alone in the kitchen with Woohyun cooking or trying to do with the small amount of food available, and they were bickering back and forth as they used to do previously when they were neighbors when some Super Junior - This is Love started sounding in the apartment.

“What is that?” Woohyun sounded confused.

“That's Sungjong lover ringtone.” Hoya shrugged but when he locked eyes with Woohyun, it seemed that they had the same idea about discovering who the fuck was the maknae lover and they both raced to the living room to grab the maknae's phone.

Unfortunately for them when Woohyun was about to dive to grab the phone Sungjong swiftly took it first and answered. “Hello? Hey …” He was trying to sound loving although he was sleepy, but his pretty features suddenly started to show a frown. “I don't understand where this is coming f-” Sungjong was interrupted, and he let it.

Hoya and Woohyun looked at each other warily then observed the maknae try to untangle himself from the blankets and sat, already looking around for the clothes he left somewhere near him. “You know what? We can't solve this through phone, tell me where you're at. Are you home?.... All nighter where?” Sungjong then got his things and got on his feet, directing himself to the bathroom. “Just go home, I'll wait for you there and then we can talk about this properly.” They saw the door close.

“Hoya.” Woohyun elbowed his friend ribs lightly. “Myungsoo and Sungyeol are missing.” Hoya moved his eyes to look at where the two were supposed to be sleeping and made a confused face. “This is strange.” Woohyun added squinting his eyes.

A few minutes later Sunggyu was yawning in the kitchen and Dongwoo was sleeping over his arms in front of him while Hoya tried clumsily help Woohyun around when they heard noise in front of the door.

“Sungjong, come eat breakfast, Woohyun is trying to make eggrolls.” Sunggyu called him.

“Sorry hyung, I have really urgent matters to solve right now.”

“What happened?” Sunggyu asked while the others, but Dongwoo, that was still sleeping, looked at him in concern.

“Private matters.” With a tense voice Sungjong answered then opened the door and got out.

“What...?” Sunggyu turned around to ask to the other two that actually awakened.

“Troubles in paradise, hyung. I don't know what, and I don't even know the name or the gender of Sungjong lover.” Hoya answered with a sigh.

“Where are the other two?” Sunggyu asked.

“I don't know." It was Woohyun turn to answer. "When I woke up they were long gone. Hyung, isn't this strange? It's 7:20, it is already pretty early so why the hell did they have to leave even earlier in a Sunday? Isn't this suspicious?”

“Maybe Myungsoo has errands to run for his parents, or maybe he has to go visit his uncle in the army. He told me once that it takes a while to reach the base.” Sunggyu shrugged.

“What about Sungyeol?” Woohyun asked as he placed some egg rolls in front of Sunggyu then sat beside him while Hoya sat opposite to him and tried to wake Dongwoo for good.

“Myungsoo must have woken Sungyeol up, you know he is quite a sensitive sleeper and he probably asked for a ride.” Sunggyu nodded to himself, that made sense in his head, Sungyeol never failed in asking for a ride, even more, if it was from Myungsoo, the guy was almost his personal driver.

“Myungsoo car is in the hospital.” Woohyun said with a triumphant smile as if he just won an argument.

Sunggyu blinked confusedly. “You have a point.”

___________________________________________

Meanwhile, in another place, Sungyeol was gasping for air and his heart was beating incredibly quickly, his mind was hazy, there was a smile of satisfaction on his face and there was no word he could conjure at this moment.

Myungsoo dropped tiredly on top of him and the tallest held him against his chest. He noticed that Myungsoo seemed to have the same effects he had, so he kissed the younger boy head a couple of times until the younger finally wriggled himself out of Sungyeol and properly laid beside him.

They both looked at each other fondly for some time until Sungyeol let out a silly giggle.

“What?” Myungsoo asked after a deep breath but he had amusement written all over his features.

“I...” Sungyeol voice came out strange and coughed a bit to try to make it normal again. “Nothing, I just love when you... I love like... I just love you. So so so much.” He ended up saying sincerely.

Myungsoo gave him a thousand watts smile - something that Sungyeol always thought he would go blind when he saw it, even more, when was accompanied by dimples, because Myungsoo dimples were just urgh, Sungyeol didn't have enough words to compliment those dimples – and scooted closer only to rest his weigh on his elbows and look down at him.

“I love you too. With all my heart, you know that right?” He asked with a fool in love stare and Sungyeol nodded vehemently. “Congratulations again Yeollie. I knew you could do it.”

“I wouldn't be able to make witho-” Sungyeol coughed again, feeling his throat dry. “You, without you backing me up. Aigoo, I think my voice will disappear.”

Myungsoo laughed lowly and brushed Sungyeol hair out of his face. “That would be understandable, you screamed a lot today.” His lover blushed and playfully hit one of Myungsoo shoulders and they ended up laughing together until Sungyeol decided to talk again.

“I wonder why we have never received complaints.”

“The previous owner made an acoustic isolation because he liked to play drums. That's why the apartment was a bit more expensive than it should have been.” Myungsoo explained.

“Well, that was a really wise investment.” Sungyeol answered back in a naughty tone. “Maybe next time you should do the honors and scream a bit to test it out.” Sungyeol said with a lustful glint in his eyes while he placed one of his hands on Myungsoo waist and slid them to the younger butt cheeks.

“That sounds kinda great.” Myungsoo said leaning down to peck his lover. “But let's rest a bit, maybe eat something, I'm kinda hungry.”

“I thought that after my BAR was over you'd be wanting a marathon to compensate for the time apart.” Sungyeol provoked.

“Who said I don't? If you think we are ending this here you're so wrong.” Myungsoo poked Sungyeol nose.

“Then why...” Sungyeol wasn't understanding why Myungsoo was stalling, he was already ready for the second round and Myungsoo usually recovered pretty fast too.

“We should change scenarios.” Myungsoo said and a very naughty smile appeared on Sungyeol face. “We never tested the kitchen table.”

“Gosh, I love you.” Sungyeol hooked his arms around his lover's neck and brought him down for a deep and sensual kiss that was interrupted by some traditional Japanese song so Myungsoo pulled back.

Sungyeol whined a bit but reached his long arms to the bedside table to grab his phone and take the call only to complain in a perfect Japanese.

“ _Hello, Grandma? Do you know what you are interrupting?”_ Sungyeol answered annoyed.

“ _ **Is this a way to talk to me, you punk?”**_ The old lady scolded.

“Sungyeol, it is your grandma. _”_ Myungsoo scolded as well as he had noticed the annoyed tone Sungyeol used.

“ _Sorry and Myungsoo says hi.”_ Sungyeol added with a bit of sarcasm.

“ _ **I'm pretty sure this wasn't what he said but send a bunch of hugs and kisses to him, that cutie.”**_ The old lady seemed happier now, something good must have happened, her mood never changed that quickly.

"She says hi back." Sungyeol said rolling his eyes a bit.

“ _ **How the results go?”**_

“ _I did not ace anything but I passed the exam.”_ Sungyeol said with a more cheerful tone.

“ _ **Really? Congratulations, I am so proud of you.”**_ By the way she spoke, Sungyeol knew that the old lady was being sincere and that made him feel physically how much he was loved by her, and now that Myungsoo gave his all in their own private celebration he was feeling at the top of the world.

“ _Thank you, grandma, it means a lot.”_ He said with a rather serious tone but on the other side of the line, the woman felt how the implications of that tone, a tone that said he was glad there was still someone on his side, so to not make Sungyeol depressed she changed the subjects.

“ _ **Sungyeol can you come to Japan next weekend?”**_

“ _Japan next weekend?”_ Sungyeol asked confused then looked at Myungsoo, that was still in place over him and now playing with the side bangs of his hair. _“For what? I was kinda hoping to go by the end of June.”_

“ _ **I decided to get married to my boyfriend so we are going to make a simple ceremony next weekend...”**_ She didn't have time to end the explanation because Sungyeol eyes grew big in surprise and he had to interrupt her.

“ _Wait, what? Wedding? Let me see if I got this straight. You want to get married?”_

“ _ **Can't I? Do you know at what age I had your father? Do you know at what age I became a grandmother? I still look good and I still have much life ahead of me.”**_ She scolded.

“ _Of course you can, I am not saying you can't, it's your life, you can do whatever you want.”_ Sungyeol clearly was trying to get out of his this one. “ _Sorry, it's just that the news caught me off guard.”_ He let out a sheepish giggle.

“ _ **I know, I know, but it would be great if you could come. Would you?”**_

“ _Of course, I will buy the plane tickets as soon as I end the call.”_ He assured her.

“ _ **Don't forget Myungsoo's.”**_

“ _He too?”_ Sungyeol was pleasantly surprised.

“ _ **He doesn't want to?”**_

“ _I'd have to ask him. Just a minute."_  He said then looked at his boyfriend. "Myungsoo are you free next weekend? My grandma decided to remarry and is inviting us both.”

Myungsoo froze for a bit. “Really?” Sungyeol nodded. “Is it ok for me to go? Are you sure no one will feel uncomfortable with us?”

“ _I think he wants to but he is afraid anyone might be uncomfortable with a gay couple.”_ Sungyeol said in a slightly sad tone, the implications of his relationship sucked big time.

“ _ **Nonsense. If he doesn't feel comfortable you can always hold the PDA, but I want you to come and he is your lover so he has to come too, he is your family now, therefore my family too.”**_

Sungyeol eyes filled with tears, his grandma was going to kill him with the feels, she was being so supportive it kinda hurt to remember that he had to count with only her now. He quickly blinked his tears away when he saw that Myungsoo was becoming worried. “She says you have to come.” He whispered to Myungsoo as she proceeded to talk.

“ _ **The ceremony will be Saturday morning, but if you arrive on Friday maybe we can go out to celebrate your results. Oh, that would be great.”**_ She seemed pleased with her own idea. _**“And.. and we will leave for Taiwan right after the party so you can stay in my apartment with Myungsoo.”**_

“ _Really? Now I just have to make him come with me._ ” Sungyeol said happily before he bit his lips and then dared to ask. “ _What about Daichi?”_

“ _ **I didn't want to tell you this news before because you were studying, but he already knows for a while, I just didn't receive an answer yet because he has a game that might or might not happen that day.”**_

“Oh, that's ok.” Sungyeol tried to maintain his spirit but was clearly disappointed a bit he didn't get to know if he would be able to see his brother.

The conversation ended shortly after that but in a happier tone and Sungyeol literally threw his phone away so he could hug his boyfriend tightly. “I can't believe how things are working out. You are going to Japan with me right?” Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo out a bit just to look with an unsure glint in his eyes. “Grandma said if you don't feel comfortable we can just hold the PDA, and that she'll let us have her apartment for the weekend, so I leave up to you if you want to do some touristic activities or if you want to stay in bed with me all weekend.”

“I'll be happy to accompany you even though I think I don't have clothes for the occasion. But...” Myungsoo seemed a bit unsure. “Sungyeol, you worked a year in Japan, aren't you well known there? Will we be able to, you know..., have some freedom?”

“In a way, yeah, but Tokyo is so big and it's been almost a year that I am here too, I'm sure we can walk holding hands.” Sungyeol eyes then grew big as if he just remembered something. “Oh, there's this small restaurant that has this superb Udon, you're going to love it, I have to take you there, and... and I have to call the few friends I made and tell them I am going to visit.”

Sungyeol was definitely excited, but - even though the model just assured him everything was going to be ok, and he had plans to introduce him to the few friends he made there - Myungsoo couldn't shake the thought that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't destroy Sungyeol happiness though, so he just pretended he didn't want to go in a playful tone.

“If you're going to introduce me to that girl you met there I am not going.”

If Sungyeol were to be standing he would be doubling over in laughter. “Only if you want me to rub in her face that I have the greatest and hottest boyfriend around. Maybe you should give her one of your infamous glares and say I am your man and that she should never approach me again.”

Myungsoo pretended to be thinking about that for a minute then looked back at Sungyeol. “This is a really nice idea but I''m more interested in that test we were supposed to do on the kitchen table." He said with a sexy low tone that had Sungyeol very, very, very interested.

“Oh.” Sungyeol was amused. “So no food on the kitchen table first?”

“Changed my mind. Fuck the food on the kitchen table.” Myungsoo seemed impatient right now.

“No.” Sungyeol giggled with a lustful glint. “Fuck you on the kitchen table first.”

“That's a way of saying too.” Myungsoo smirked - fuck that indecent smirk - then kissed Sungyeol quickly, yet passionately, before getting up and running out of their room.

Sungyeol sat on the bed wincing a little but soon after he was running out of their room himself, now nothing would get in his way of returning Myungsoo favor and rewarding him for such patience all this time.

________________________________________________

Sungjong tapped impatiently on the study table of his lover room. He had arrived here ten minutes ago and every minute seemed like an hour of someone stabbing him in the heart consecutively.

His lover had called him complaining nonstop and, due to sleep and with Woohyun and Hoya looking at him, he couldn't properly concentrate on what the younger was saying. But whatever it was, it wasn't good, Sungjong wanted to bite his nails, but he couldn't have bitten nails, he would film a CF for KFC on Monday.

He was ready to call the younger and ask where the hell was him when the door opened and closed and his boyfriend appeared inside the room, which made Sungjong properly get up.

“So you really came.” The boy said dryly and walked over to the bed to throw his bag there.

“Of course I came. You seem to have a problem with something I did so I came here to talk it out.” Sungjong said warily.

The boy snorted. "Now you want to talk.” He let his body fall on the bed.

“When I ever refused to talk our problems out?” Sungjong asked dumbfounded and tried to approach his lover but the younger just rolled out of bed when he got near.

“Don't come near me.” The boy said coldly and Sungjong frowned.

“Love, what exactly did I do that made you so pissed? Please, tell me so I can think of a way of apologizing properly.” Sungjong still chose to ask softly in his most sincere tone.

“I won't tell you.” The boy said going to his bag, opening and taking out his notebook but when Sungjong was ready to complain he continued. “Better than that, I will show you.” He opened the notebook and Sungjong could already see on the browser all of his SNS accounts.

“Ok, and why exactly are you mad over that?” The model asked warily.

“Why? Do you have the guts to ask WHY?” The other spat enraged.

“The fuck. Maybe if you explained things right I would be able to explain something instead of asking.” Sungjong deadpanned, he was close to showing his most unpleasant side now.

“OK, what about you explain what the fuck were you doing there when you said you'd be working on something else.”

“It was hyungs day off, it is a very rare thing so we got together, the last time we did that was six months ago. I don't see a problem with going to see my friends after I finished my work, weren't you sleeping over in a friend house yesterday too?”

“No, I wasn't sleeping over, I was pulling an all-nighter, differently than you.” The younger boy spat angrily. “And I told you that like a week before, but you forgot, I told you I was doing a project for my finals and I wanted to finish on Saturday so we could spend Sunday together before I busied myself with a deal for our company.”

“I am sorry I forgot then but aside that I don't see the problem here.”

“But I see! Am I working my ass off while you go play around behind my back and then I have to discover looking through your stuff on the internet? You could have told me you were going there.” The younger boy crossed his arms.

Sungjong rubbed the bridge of his nose to make the stress go away although he knew for sure that wouldn't happen. “I was invited out of the blue...”

“So when they invite you out of the blue you can go, but when I do invite you to do things together it's always 'I don't know', 'I have to check my schedule', 'I have assignments to do', 'I don't have time' or you're asking me to wear a fucking mask all the time.” He then started to count on his fingers. “I can't kiss you, I can't hold your hand, I can't...”

“Wait a minute right there.” Sungjong interrupted. “I am a model with more than twenty years of career, and you knew that. You knew that and that's why you approached me when you saw me alone in a club. And it was you that courted me for more than a year so you can't say that you didn't know. You knew that a relationship with me came with restrictions, you knew it.” Sungjong said angrily now.

“Yes, that's right I did all of that, but I didn't know I would be hidden as if you were ashamed of me.” The younger said with venom filling his voice.

“The hell? You're not...” Sungjong was surprised.

“I am, and if even if I wasn't, your actions make it seem and feel so.” The younger barked. “I let you come into my life, I introduce you to my parents, I introduced you to my friends but what have you done? You don't even introduce me back.”

“I don't need to, you know them.”

“I don't. That doesn't count as being introduced to them. I don't interact with them, we never spoke for more of a couple of seconds! They don't even know I am your boyfriend.”

“They are not worth introducing. They are a bunch of asses that like to tease me, sometimes even for my looks, I am trying to protect you from them.” Sungjong tried to explain in a calm tone.

“AS IF I NEED TO BE DAMN PROTECTED. I thought you knew me better, I know this face fools many, but I thought you knew I can handle people well. Besides, I don't believe you. You're telling they are jerks that are not worth introducing, but, if they really were that jerky, you wouldn't be able to stay five minutes near them. Which reminds me that you wouldn't also care as deeply about them either.”

“It is because I know them for a long time already so I know how to handle them.” Sungjong controlled the urge of rolling his eyes. “And of course I care for them, they all helped in very important ways through difficult times.” Sungjong tried again but apparently, his lover wasn't going to have any of his explanations.

“Don't you see how incoherent you sound? You said they were asses, then you said you cared for them, you said they tease you and gang up on you a lot of times, but if any of them are having problems it is like they become your problems too.”

“THIS IS NOT TRUE.” Sungjong finally snapped.

“OF COURSE IT IS!” His lover snapped back. “I lost count of times of how much you have rambled about them up till now.”

“I am sharing things with you.” Sungjong was baffled with his lover's accusation. “You can share things with me too.”

“I try, but whenever I try to tell you something, sooner or later you make the subject be one of them.” Sungjong made a face as if saying 'I don't do that' so the younger proceeded to talk. “What about when I ask something as simple as 'how was your day?' huh? You always start: 'Today I called Dongwoo hyung to know how he is doing because I can't believe Hoya hyung words.' or 'Woohyun hyung is sad again, I think he fought with Sunggyu hyung again' or even ' Sungyeol hyung cried so hard today on the cafeteria, I am worried' or 'why Myungsoo hyung is hanging out so much with that girl again?'. You never answer things about you, you always tell me something about them.”

“Well, once you told me I could tell you about my concerns, and I am concerned about them.”

“This amount of concern is unhealthy.” The younger grabbed his longish hair, pulling it a bit and ruining his ponytail. “I can't understand why you're so obsessed with them that you have to go wriggling your tail every time something happens. And they are six, so it is like they take turns so you're always trying to appease them somehow.”

“How can you even say that? I do not 'wriggle my tail'.” Sungjong maid air quotes. “I am just deeply grateful for things that they did for me. Sunggyu hyung taught me for four years you know? He let me move in with him so we could study together to enter university. When I was going through some crisis and had to send most of my earnings home Woohyun hyung brought food to me with a smile on his face and his mother keeps doing that, for free I might add. Every time I am too busy it's Hoya hyung that cleans my room, does my chores and picks me up when I am tired and places me in bed. Dongwoo hyung fusses so much over me that he is practically my mother, he remembers all the dates of my assignments and he schedules all of my doctor's appointments. Myungsoo hyung gave me his deeply detailed notes four years in a row, which allowed me to miss classes whenever I was working but not miss a thing from school. And Sungyeol hyung...”

The younger smirked bitterly. “Go ahead, tell me what Sungyeol-shi has ever done for you.”

“He...” Sungjong tried to remember but why his brain chose this crucial time to fail him? It wasn't as if Sungyeol never did anything for him.

“Go ahead, I have all the time in the world.” His boyfriend insisted.

“...”

“As I thought, you don't have a thing to say. In the end, Sungyeol-shi is a coworker that got you to teach and do all sort of favors for him because you were in love with him while he majestic flaunted a girl in your face.”

Sungjong blinked his eyes slowly then he looked at his younger lover with anger and his voice came low and surprisingly the most threatening he's ever sounded. “You don't get to insinuate this, not when I dated with you for a year.” That sort of comment broke him into tiny pieces.

“I do because I can't help but wonder if you don't want to introduce me to them because you don't want me to discover something. Do you really love me or I am just Sungyeol-shi rebound?” The younger asked defiantly, not a bit threatened by Sungjong tone.

“MINKI! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?” The model screamed to make his boyfriend stop then shook his head as if doing that the reality would change somehow and everything that happened up till now was all a dream. “No, no, no, this isn't happening, I can't believe you're saying these kinds of things. You're saying this because you're tired, and you're stressed and you just spent the night up, yeah, that must be it. I don't know any other way to explain this.”

“Of course I am jealous, but I don't want to hear the obvious, I want to hear a sincere apology and a promise to change.”

“I will not apologize for having friends!” Sungjong snapped.

“Oh my god, you don't even get my point across.” The younger rubbed his temples and walked left and right his own room while talking. “You don't have to apologize for having _friends._ You need to apologize for putting them first-” Suddenly he stopped and locked eyes with Sungjong. “You don't understand what I am saying and you aren't even trying to.”

“Everything seems ridiculous.” Sungjong crossed his arms.

“If you think my concerns are so ridiculous then we should stop seeing each other.” The younger said coldly.

“WHAT?” Sungjong gasped shocked. “You can't be serious!”

“I'M FUCKING SERIOUS.” The younger screamed.

“FINE!” Sungjong screamed.

“FINE!” The younger agreed, and they started a staring battle until the younger lost his patience. “OH LORD, FOR FUCK SAKE, GET OUT OF MY MANSION!”

“I'M FUCKING GOING, AND I WON'T COME BACK!” Sungjong threatened.

“GO ALREADY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I'LL ASK FOR KEY HYUNG TO BUY MY SHARES OF THE COMPANY.”

“YOU WOULDN'T DARE!” Sungjong squinted his eyes and glared.

“WATCH ME IF I WON'T, NOW GET OUT.” Sungjong stood there frozen, watching his, now, ex-lover, he couldn't believe what just happened, but the younger didn't have any patience left. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Sungjong regained his senses, metaphorically picked up the pieces of his broken heart and left the room, banging the door on his way out.

_______________________________________________________

  
“I can't believe this is the first time I come here in six months.” Dongwoo said cheerfully crossing the entrance of the small apartment while Hoya came slightly behind him then closed the door.

“I can't either. During the week is so much work that we barely get the chance to talk, and now that we are furthering our studies...” Hoya seemed to agree as they directed themselves towards the kitchen.

They had each one box full of food they got from Woohyun mom in their hands that they would place in the fridge, they just had lunch on Woohyun apartment and, while they left him there to catch up with his brother and Sunggyu went back to his own home by cab, they came to Hoya apartment to catch up a bit and play some games.

Hoya pushed the two boxes of food inside his fridge and closed its door; when he turned around he saw Dongwoo awkwardly scratching his neck.

“I know you will find this really weird and maybe a bit cheesy, but I miss you even though you're right here.” Hoya's face was blank with Dongwoo speech, his heart was weirdly beating and he felt the tip of ears getting hot, but, of course, Dongwoo interpreted his lack of reaction not as a surprise and flattering but as if he hadn't liked so he was quick to add something. “I mean, because we are best friends and we hadn't had time to hang out as carefree as before, I kinda miss that.”

“Me too.” Hoya blurted and hesitantly placed a hand on Dongwoo shoulder. “Maybe we should study together, I mean, be in the same place to study, that way we can support each other better and talk to each other when we want a little break. Maybe that it will be easier for you to ask for help too.”

Dongwoo looked sadly at that hand on his shoulder, it would never slide down his arm and hold his hand, so he just sighed deeply before answering. “I don't want to bother you.”

“You took too many subjects this semester, and it's too hard to you even if it is online... Look at you, you have dark circles for a while now.” Hoya said as if he was really concerned but Dongwoo couldn't let himself think there was more into this than a simple concern of a friend.

“That's because I want to finish that as quickly as possible.” He explained and Hoya didn't have the chance to retort because the door opened and closed with a loud bang, making they both startle themselves before rushing out of the kitchen to the living room to see what was happening.

They found Sungjong kicking stuff angrily on the ground.

“Sungjongie?” Dongwoo called him softly but Sungjong continued kicking stuff until he went towards the small coffee table and literally flipped the tables, making his own laptop fall on the ground.

Hoya gasped but quickly got close to hold him from the back and make him still in place before he completely destroyed the already abused laptop on the ground or worse, hurt himself while doing that.

He dragged the maknae a few feet away from the mess he created then when he felt Sungjong be still in his hold he let the maknae go, but instead of staying on his two feet Sungjong collapsed on the ground and started to cry compulsively, which made Dongwoo coming running for his side to fuss over him like a mother hen.

“Jongie, why are you crying?” Dongwoo tried to hug him but he was softly pushed away.

“I am not crying.” Sungjong answered back, trying to deny the obvious.

“Come on, tell hyung. Hyung won't judge you. This won't even come out of here.” Dongwoo coaxed softly and tried to hug him again and this time Sungjong didn't refuse.

“It's over hyung, my relationship is over.”

“Why?” Hoya asked, sitting by him and hugging his other side. “Don't say that. I am sure is just a fight.”

“IT WASN'T JUST A FIGHT.” Sungjong snapped but didn't move out of the hug of the two older boys. “You weren't there to see, it was definitely not just a fight.” He spoke in a broken, wavering and depressing tone.

“You're so nice Jongie, why your lover would ever want to break up with you? ” Dongwoo tried again. And for a moment Sungjong seemed to be analyzing the question and searched his memories for an answer but his answer didn't really explain anything.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Sungjong tried to wipe the tears out of his face. “I just need to... I just need to... Oh god, I don't even know what to do.”

More tears came and Dongwoo and Hoya locked eyes, asking each other mentally what the hell they should do.

 


	81. I'll be there for you - Come back Again - Remember the time

 

 

That Sunday didn't end very great. Sunggyu got back home and, because Myungsoo wasn't there to calm him down, he and his father ended up fighting again. This time because Jongwan wanted to see his son come back and Sunggyu thought his father wanted to mock him or make himself publicly known as 'Sunggyu's dad' and when that happened Sunggyu would be compared left and right with the legend his father still was.

While all of that happened with Sunggyu, Woohyun had a nice conversation with his family until the time his mother left for work and after that, he came back to the dorm to find a fuming Sunggyu. He thought he would be yelled for whatever he did so he just heated some food for them (that Sunggyu didn't eat) and escaped to his room to sleep. With that mood Sunggyu probably wouldn't be visiting his bed that night, it left him sad but to avoid Sunggyu possible wrath was a must.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol stayed in each other arms most of the day. Sungyeol was still quite hyped about his grandma marriage and his BAR results so he was rambling and rambling plans to their trip to Japan. Myungsoo watched the older lovingly, Sungyeol happiness made his chest feel warm and had the foolest expressions on his face.

Hoya and Dongwoo spent the rest of their day parenting Sungjong, trying to make him open up or at least eat, but after some time crying Sungjong just kept quiet without sputtering another word. The two boys were worried sick about their younger friend and asked Sungyeol to check on him on Monday when the younger had to film a CF.

Despite his body being very sore, Sungyeol plastered a smile on his face and visited Sungjong CF scenario to encourage him. When Sungjong saw him he seemed to grimace, but, since there were tons of people around him, he sucked it up and played the good dongsaeng part.

Anyone that was close to Sungjong could see his face was a little swollen although he pretended to be smiling and talking with no problems, yet when it came to talking to Sungyeol, strangely Sungjong was a little cold. Sungyeol frowned a lot, Sungjong used to treat him like a brother, what the hell that fucking lover did that left his dongsaeng like this? Honestly, if he could get his hands on the little fucker ................... he would shake and annoy the person until an explanation came out of their mouth.

They were currently waiting for the staff to fix the lights and equipment before they shot another scene while Sungjong waited in a trailer, absentmindedly looking at the mirror while Sungyeol sat carefully (his butt!) beside him.

“What the hell is wrong with you that you're making everybody panic?” Sungyeol asked bluntly after he failed when he tried to beat around the bush.

“I don't know what you are talking about, hyung.” Sungjong replied lifelessly.

“Quit saying that because I know you. Even when we had that fight years ago you weren't so sullen.”

“I had to study, I hadn't time to be sullen.” Sungjong retorted.

“But now you...”

“Now I still don't have time to be sullen, I am working.” Sungjong replied dryly.

Sungyeol sighed and moved behind Sungjong and started massaging his shoulders. “Jongie, seriously, why are you behaving like this? All the other hyungs are worried about you. You know Dongwoo hyung told us you were upset on the chat, right?”

“They shouldn't.” Sungjong patted his friend hands away and Sungyeol moved to sit beside him, wincing a bit when his butt met the stool.

“What I meant to say was that you always try to be there for us and it's rare when you do have a problem, so if you don't feel like talking about what happened at least let us be there for you, we should return the favor.” Sungyeol tried to explain himself.

Sungjong just raised a brow as he looked back at Sungyeol through the mirror then snorted. “We all have secrets hyung. Don't come lecturing me when you have a pile of them.” Sungyeol seemed taken aback by that but decided he wouldn't take whatever Sungjong told him today to heart.

“Would help you if I told you some of them?” He tried to bargain.

“I am not interested.” Ok now Sungyeol was completely dumbfounded, Sungjong was a curious being and although he didn't spread things he loved to hear new gossip. “Besides, I don't think you would tell me the truth.”

“Why do you think this? “

“I don't think anything, I know. I am an observing person.” Sungjong turned around to look at him and for a minute Sungyeol forgot how to breathe, Sungjong knew something right? The younger blinked and returned to look at the mirror blankly. “Don't worry hyung, even if I discover your secrets I won't tell anyone.”

Sungyeol let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but he decided to apologize. “Sorry Jongie, you're one of the people I trust the most but my secrets... I am not ready to share them all yet”. Sungjong nodded as if he understood. “You're completely different from Myungsoo but I think you should learn a thing or two about friendship as well, let this be a two-way street, let me support you.”

“And what can you do for me?” Sungjong snapped annoyed although he kept his tone low so people outside wouldn't hear them.

“I can comfort you. I can advise you.” Sungyeol said confidently. “You're like a brother to me, I don't like to see you sad.”

“I don't want to offend you hyung, but I don't think you can advise me with love related problems.”

“Why?” Sungyeol frowned.

“Are you really asking me this hyung?” Sungjong asked with a hint of amusement then said dryly. “You screwed up all your relationships and if we weren't such good friends you wouldn't have us right now.”

“I thought that was water under the bridge. You know very well that year was the worst year of my life.” Sungyeol crossed his arms in a defensive posture. “But it's fine if you think I am not worthy of your trust, but why don't you open up to Dongwoo hyung at least?”

“Dongwoo hyung can't keep his mouth shut and that's why you're here.” He answered in a tired tone. “There is no point in asking me to talk about it if you already know things.”

“Yes, he told me you broke up with your lover but that is all I know, and yes he asked me to talk to you, but I could have done that with a phone call from my bed, yet I chose to come here when I don't want the public to see me just so I could try to cheer you up.” Sungjong just let a long sigh out, they talked and talked and that conversation seemed to bring nowhere. “And yes, you're right, I screw up a lot but this is why I consider myself even more qualified to give you advice, I learn from my mistakes and, if you feel you're about to do the same, I am the best person to help you.”

“Oh really?” Sungjong gave him a condescending look. "Hyung looks at your history, you have been dumped or had your heart broken by all the girls you dated, you're really unlucky in love. Sorry, but if you want to teach me how to mope I pass, I am already doing that my way.“

“You're wrong though, I am very, very lucky. “ The oldest model disagreed.

“Hyung, please.” Sungjong looked at him with his eyes squinted doubtfully.

“Ok. Since you told me you won't spread this to the others I will tell you something. I admit I lied.” Sungjong just raised a brow at him in questioning. “When I told you guys that that noona didn't want me because I was young and immature I was lying. She didn't dump me.”

“So you're still with her?” Sungjong raised a brow.

“No.” Sungyeol, let it out a small laugh. “ Actually there is no noona, besides I wouldn't date a friend of that girl.”

Sungjong laughed dryly. “I sort of knew it. You hate Hyorin noona if you were to date one of her friends you would always be in touch with her, therefore you wouldn't ever do that.” Sungjong thought for a minute before he continued. “I have to admit the way you lied was quite convincing but why bother doing that?”

“You ask me this when you all treat me like I am as incapable of loving?” Sungyeol was the one snorting now. “Haeun made me a huge mess Sungjong, the kind of mess that takes longer to heal, and I made a lot of mistakes because of that, but when I started dating again I didn't want my lover being the center of scrutinizing, and don't tell me you wouldn't do that because I know you and Woohyun hyung would. You all assume that all girls I will ever date will fuck me over.”

“Somebody has to keep an eye on you so you won't make the same mistake again.” It was all Sungjong could say about that.

“So who is keeping an eye on you?” Sungyeol crossed his arms once again feeling irritated but since Sungjong didn't seem like he was going to answer that he continued to talk. “I don't like you guys doing that, and I don't like keeping that kind of eye on you, but since you have a problem I will tell you something I said to Myungsoo once so you can reflect about it: without mistakes, it's impossible to grow.”

Sungjong looked to the other side and spent a minute in silence, but when he looked at Sungyeol again there were tears in his eyes that he was fighting hard for them not to fall and ruin his make up.

Sungyeol sighed and patted his younger friend head. "Stop trying to refuse help, I know you're lost. Let me redeem myself for every mistake I ever did to you. Tell me what happened and I will try to give you advice. If you don't like it, then you don't follow, but at least you'll feel better.”

“It is just what hyung told you. We had a fight, I heard really strange and awful things and we broke up.” Sungjong said in a barely audible whisper.

Sungyeol looked at him a bit doubtfully. “And you're telling me you didn't do anything?” Sungjong shook his head. “Not even sass? Come on Sungjong, people don't go on fighting mode out of nowhere, something always triggers them.” Sungjong kept his lips tight and Sungyeol continued speaking. “But sometimes people make mistakes without realizing, that's why Myungsoo and I ...” Sungyeol bit his lips to stop himself, he wanted to give an example but he almost spilled some beans to Sungjong, which made the younger model resist on talking about his problems again.

“You're here asking me to tell you things but even when you fought with Myungsoo hyung you guys didn't tell me, which hurts hyung, because I was the first person in our group worried about Myungsoo hyung and I also knew you first, yet I am not the best friend of any of you, but I let it go because I thought you'd be taking care of each other, but no~~.... that wasn't what happened.”He finished sarcastically.

“Yes, you're right, you knew him first, but I am the one he chose to become closer to. And maybe you, observing person, already know that, but Myungsoo is more sensitive then he lets people see. I am not allowed to talk about his personal issues, but let me tell you something, I made mistakes and hurt him, I also helped him become a more social person, and with that fight, he was the one helping me to grow in ways that you'll never know.” Sungyeol said fiercely then sighed. “But this isn't about Myungsoo and I. I asked if you provoked your lover somehow but that only serves to know where to start, what I really want to put into your head is that if you still love that person and that person still loves you back, there is a way out.”

Sungjong took some makeup tissues in front of him and did his best to wipe the tears that he somehow managed not to fall. “How can there be a way out hyung? Even by standing here listening to you I am already doing wrong things in my lover, ex-lover, book.” Sungyeol internally smiles, apparently, his speech made Sungjong more prone to talking.

“What do you mean by that?” Sungyeol tried to coax him into telling him.

“I don't know... I really don't know because everything happened so out of nowhere... and the things I heard were so absurd...” Sungjong seemed so frustrated when he said that that Sungyeol tried to hug him but he was pushed away softly. “Don't hyung, skinship with you now would only make things weird.”

Sungyeol seemed as if was put off by that. “What do you mean?”

“I...” Sungjong looked at him guiltily. “I want to tell you, but I am afraid of being judged.”

“Jong if you knew the weird things that I did and that happened to me in the last three years, it would be you judging me, I assure you.” Sungyeol almost laughed but he thought it would be insensitive of him so he shut up.

“I just.. there's... there are a few things I just don't want to be teased about.”

“I won't tease you.” Sungjong glared at him. “I won't, I swear.”

“I like boys.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol said and kept looking at him waiting for more.

“Won't you say anything about that?” Sungjong asked warily.

“No. I am in no position to say anything, I have gay and bi friends everywhere and you know it." Sungyeol answered as if it wasn't a big deal, he himself was slowly coming to terms with the gay word ever since he started dating Myungsoo, though maybe a girl was still possible.

“It's just... we did so many photo-shoots hugging and everything, I thought you'd be uncomfortable if you knew I was into that.” Sungjong cast his eyes down.

“Hmmm, not really, you never made me uncomfortable.” Sungyeol said kinda flatly so Sungjong tried to go further.

“What if I said I had feelings for you?” Sungjong asked, kind of expecting him to be shocked or scandalized somehow as Haeun predicted before, but that didn't happen, he just got a calm question back.

“Is this why you fought with your lover?” With the question, Sungjong avoided his gaze for a minute but he quickly recomposed himself to look back at Sungyeol.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“You didn't answer mine.” He waited for a little bit but when he saw Sungjong wouldn't open his mouth he continued. “I'll answer your question then. I would be flattered but that wouldn't change things between us. At least on my side.”

“I know.” Sungjong laughed dryly. “I know I wouldn't be your choice even if you liked boys.”

“What makes you think that?” Sungyeol raised a brow.

“I just know. Maybe if you liked boys you would prefer someone that at least looked more like one than I do or maybe you would never look at me because you always viewed me as a little brother.” The youngest shrugged, he didn't seem extra sad by what Sungyeol told him, just resigned.

Well, that was not far from the truth but Sungyeol didn't want to hurt more the maknae feelings. “What about you answering my question?”

Sungjong ignored that, he had to talk about more things before he got into that, he looked at Sungyeol in the eyes before speaking. “I love you.” He said seriously.

“Really?” Sungyeol tilted his head, due to the younger tone he knew Sungjong wasn't lying but there was also something in it that didn't make him think it was a problem right now.

Sungjong nodded. “Since I met you.”

“That is a long time Jong, I met you when I was fifteen.”

“I know.” Sungjong said with a sad smile. “Hyung, don't you feel uncomfortable?”

Sungyeol shrugged. “A lot makes sense now.“

“Did Haeun noona told you?” The younger asked warily.

“She knew?” Now that managed to cause Sungyeol some surprise as he looked at Sungjong with wide eyes.

“Judging by your reaction she didn't. But, yeah, she knew.” He got up and paced lazily inside the small trailer as Sungyeol observed him. “She knew and she made my life hell because of it.”

“So you were really trying to separate us?” Sungyeol asked and Sungjong head snapped back to look at him in anger. “I am not going to get mad if you say yes.”

“Although I know for a fact that I could have taken care of you better by just being your friend... I have never...” Sungjong growled in anger and Sungyeol tried to grab his hand to calm him but Sungjong backed away. “Don't hyung. I am vulnerable right now. I don't want to make more mistakes.”

Sungyeol retreated his hand. “That's not what I meant...”

“I know. But I don't want things...” Sungjong looked at Sungyeol quite pitifully. “I still love you.”

“Jong, I....”

“Don't say anything. The way I love you right now is really different from before, but even if Dongwoo hyung and Hoya hyung fusses over me and treats me like their kid, I can't help but still feel like you're my favorite hyung.”

“You're my favorite dongsaeng too.” Sungyeol tried to smile while he observed Sungjong go to the chair he was sitting before and sit again.

“Your favorite is Myungsoo hyung.” He said with a sigh.

“Myungsoo is so weird, he has a category of his own. The 'if you mess with me one more time I will kill you' category. He changed so much, that kid, and you!” Sungyeol pointed a finger at Sungjong. “You taught him aegyo!”

“What? Does his aegyo works on you?” Sungjong finally smiled although it was kind of a small one.

“I don't think I saw the complete set yet, just the round eyes. Which is better to look at than feel his glares. But back to the topic, I want to understand how what you're telling me now relates with the fight with your lover. Does he knows what you told me?”

“Yes, he knows. I told him before we started dating.” Sungjong admitted getting sad again.

“Sungjong does he thinks you and me...?” Sungyeol asked warily yet scolding.

“He knows we never had anything between us.” Sungjong assured and Sungyeol sort of exhaled deeply. “But...” The oldest model looked at him dreading what he was about to hear. “The hyungs updated their SNS with many pictures and video of our group but I updated mine with a picture of you and me, although they were kind of blurred in the back. You passed your BAR and I was happy and I just wanted to do an homage to you but he saw it and he didn't tell me expressly this but, given the things he told me later, I guess this was what made him pissed.”

“So you're telling me that he is jealous of me?” Sungyeol asked a bit surprised, he did absolutely nothing to the maknae that could be interpreted as if they had something going on. “Have you ever told him I treat you as my brother?”

Sungjong sighed and looked his hyung in the eyes. “No hyung, it is not like that. He is jealous of everyone, all the hyungs, but because I once had feelings for you, he is more jealous of you.”

“That is just weird, we're friends.”

“Right?” Sungjong asked as if now someone finally understood him. “I didn't understand why he was so pissed, it was the first time in six months we all got to meet and we met in a day that I couldn't possibly see him because he had other stuff to do, so there was no way he could say I declined plans with him to spend time with you all, yet he complained as if I just did that.”

“Did you tell him this? Wait, you didn't tell him using your sass right?” Sungyeol asked squinting his eyes.

“Noooo... His personality is just as sassy, if I started we might have ended the relationship in punches, therefore I tried to be calm.”

“Tried... that means you snapped at some point.” Sungyeol connected the dots.

“Of course I did, the things he said were too absurd, like I always 'wriggle my tail' for any of you, put you all first instead of him and like I was playing behind his back instead of working like I said I would.”

“Were you supposed to be working?” Sungyeol rose a brow.

“For my company, yes, but by the time the hyungs invited us I already had finished work, therefore if I wasn't able to see him then I could go out to see you all, right?”

“You're right.” Sungyeol agreed. “If you were single that would be alright.” He then shook his head while crossed his long limbs over his chest. “But you were dating.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sungjong frowned.

“Look, I already have gone through this so I will try to explain to you. When I dated Haeun I always told her where I was, what I was going to do, what my schedule was and who I'd be interacting with. I thought if I told her these things she would have no reason to be jealous of anyone. Clearly, she used all of that information wrongly because she used the time I wasn't available to fuck with other people. Then we have this other person I dated briefly before Japan. That person told me their schedule, I told them mine and then we would figure the time we could be together, we had really good impromptu dates and surprises just because we knew each other schedule.”

“I don't know, I feel like I am being controlled.” Sungjong crossed his arms and looked away.

“Maybe you feel that way because he had to tell you to do this. If you do it on your own maybe it would ease his heart.” Sungyeol argued.

“There shouldn't be anything to ease because I don't do anything that could make him feel uneasy.” Sungjong pouted.

“Are you sure? Then tell me, has he ever complained about anything else before?” Sungyeol didn't believe that.

“He... sometimes, about when I would have time to see him.” He admitted begrudgingly.

“See!” Sungyeol gave him a pointed glare then sighed. “Jong, you are going to college, you work, and, in your final year, you decided to launch a fashion company. And although I didn't see you these last six months I know that you were still in contact with the others in a way or another. And then there are your friends from your major, your school, and work that you go out with every now and then. You're super busy, no wonder he feels he is not getting attention.”

“Hyung, you also got busy in your last semester and you made it, I can do it too.” Sungjong snapped annoyed. “Besides, I don't always go out with my other friends, I am busy, yes, but it's not like I don't see him because I do. He is the third investor to my company so I always meet him for...” Sungjong tried to explain.

“I was working and I was studying for my thesis and I had all those classes to attend. But my situation is different from yours. Because I had to shut the world out to get things done and if a lover wouldn't understand that then there was no point in having a lover?” Sungjong was slightly taken aback, was Sungyeol dating around that time? Who? He wanted to ask but the oldest model kept talking so he just ended up forgetting. “Besides you're meeting to discuss business, it obviously doesn't count. Business is business, love is love. You should have kept separately, but now that you already mixed up, what are you even going to do when you meet him for business?”

“He doesn't want to be a part of it anymore, he said he would sell his shares to Key hyung.” Sungjong sighed defeated. “That sucks.. we have potential and he is the only one that studied business and has experience.”

“Well, I wouldn't blame him for that one because if you don't go back together it will be really hard on both of you so this is the best alternative.” Sungyeol shrugged. “Look why don't you try talking to him and promise to change things up, go out on some dates, give him more attention? If you want I can meet him and explain we have nothing going on as well.”

“That won't do.”

“Why?”

“Look at me hyung and look at you. You're straight and you dated the bitch freely and although she broke you, your relationship didn't do shit to your career. But I am gay hyung, this is suicide for anyone in the celebrity world and, unlike you, I like being a model. I've been doing this all my life and I want to keep doing that until I don't please the eyes anymore. Because of that, I can't go out with him and do as lovers normally do. And he knew our relationship was going to be restricted, he knew it.”

“Oh Sungjong.” Sungyeol looked at him with pity, yet in understanding as well, he had the same problem with Myungsoo and sadly, although he was trying to get out of the celebrity world so he and Myungsoo would have more freedom, he didn't have an answer for them both right now. “I think... you have to compensate him somehow, maybe what he is getting when he get's is not enough anymore, love grows and with that expectations too. Maybe a trip can help you.” _It surely helped me._

“I don't have time for a trip right now.” Sungjong snorted but even so started to think about his hyungs words.

“Then do something you enjoy doing together. Every couple has their own thing.”

“That won't do either.” Sungjong whined this time.

“Why?” Now Sungyeol was dumbfounded.

“I enjoy to talk and he told me to tell him about my concerns and since I am always worried about you guys I ended talking a lot about this subject and...”

Sungyeol groaned and rolled his eyes. “No wonder he is being so jealous, when you aren't busy you are with us or you talk about us.”

“Hey, he didn't complain up till now, therefore there was no way I could guess he didn't like talking about that.”

“It doesn't mean he likes to talk about that, maybe he just put up with this because he wanted to please you.” Sungyeol scolded angrily. “Besides Jong, you can't go telling other people about our lives, the hyungs are celebrities as well now. What if your lover spread new rumors about them?”

“He wouldn't do that.” Sungjong complained.

“You don't know that.” Sungyeol said frustrated.

“Sungyeol hyung, he wouldn't do that.” Sungjong repeated in protective anger and Sungyeol sighed. “Besides, it is not like I divulge your intimacy. Firstly because I don't know everything, secondly because I filter stuff.”

“Even so Sungjong. This is not good for your relationship. Look, you already don't have much time together, so when you're with him everything has to be about you two, you have to give him your undivided attention, turn your phone off if you have to. If you don't have anything to say just come up with something, go watch a movie, ask his thoughts about a song, cook together, I don't know.”

Sungjong bit his lips while thought and he looked kind of lost to Sungyeol. “Hyung... I know I made mistakes but... the way things happened makes it hurt so much even though I am in the wrong for a bunch of things.”

Sungyeol sighed for the umpteenth time again. “Care to elaborate?”

“Why he hadn't told me any of that before? Why did he have to wait almost a year to complain about that?” Sungjong asked in a heartbreaking tone. “And the way he complained made it seem as if I was deliberately torturing him with that and, before I could reassure him and explain things, there was another problem thrown at my face.” He paused a bit to think about how to formulate his speech. “He questioned my feelings for him and implied we have something behind his back that the others are just keeping a secret.”

“You love him.” Sungyeol concluded the obvious.

“Of course I do. Therefore when he... he asked me if he was your rebound... do you-do you know how much that hurt?” Sungjong asked with a tear threatening to come out of his eye.

“Oh, Jongie.” Sungyeol reached patted the younger shoulder to comfort him. “Did you told him that? That he hurt you?”

“I didn't know what to say, I couldn't even believe I was hearing that. It was a shock.” 

Tears finally fell from the younger eyes and Sungyeol quickly handed him more tissues so he wouldn't fuck up all his make up. “Jong, I think you should go talk to him.” He said patting the younger hair. “You have to apologize for your mistakes and...” Sungyeol tried to give advice but it seemed that Sungjong was getting done with the conversation.

He shook his head. “No hyung. He said he didn't want to see me anymore and kicked me out of his house, can you believe that? It wasn't enough to throw things in my face like bullets, then doubt my feelings and imply I am cheating, he had to kick me out, and did I mention he didn't use the polite speech even once? I am his hyung for god sake.” Sungjong tried to sound irritated but his tone still came with a huge amount of depression.

“Sunggyu hyung, go out of this body and go back to yours.” Sungyeol closed his eyes and waved his hands in the air as if he was doing some magic, but Sungjong slapped his hands for him to stop and Sungyeol became serious again. “Look, Jong, I know you are hurt, but we are talking about a relationship here. Someone has to take the first step, then you have to reach a common ground and compromise, or else things will just end up worse.”

Sungjong would giggle if he wasn't so sad. “Where did you learned that?”

“With Myungsoo. You'd think he is that awkward social turtle, but he is quite the insightful guy when it comes to relationships. As far as I know, he has quite the experience.” Sungyeol lied, pretending that the six months of therapy he did with Myungsoo didn't exist.

Sungjong nodded slowly then went back to the previous subject. “I won't talk to him, not right now hyung. I am hurt and angry. If I end up being the one that takes the first step, it won't be right now. I think I have to wait a few more days to be able to talk to him and not succumb to the urge to say things that would hurt him. Besides, I have to think about everything a bit more.”

“Ok, but you took almost six months to accept him to be your boyfriend, he might not have the same patience anymore, it is not everyone that can wait that long.” Sungyeol spoke and, although the situation was complicated for Sungjong, he couldn't help but feel glad that Myungsoo was that understanding; if he were to be dating any other person he didn't believe he would still be dating after the hiatus he imposed himself in the past six months.

Sungjong nodded to show that he understood and the next time he opened his mouth was to try to end their conversation. “Thank you for trying to talk to me hyung, I feel I tiny little bit better now.”

“No problem Jong, if you ever have any problem you can come to me. I will do my best to help you out again the way you always did for me.” Sungyeol talked while smiling fondly at the younger but when Sungjong heard the word 'again' his eyes got big. The oldest was about to inquire him about that but the younger just got back to normal and waved him off.

“Just please don't tell the others this.”

“You have my word.” Sungyeol promised with sincerity that reassured the maknae.

Seconds later Sungjong manager came back looking for him but after seeing the younger face started to complain that the makeup should be redone. Sungjong just let him complain all he wanted, he was already back to thinking deeply and ignoring the rest of the world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Tuesday was Infinite V come back. It was general knowledge among fans that if you wanted to watch the show live you had to arrive at the broadcasting station early, so you could enter the compounds and see your Idol rehearsal then the filming. And if you arrived really early you could be chosen to represent your fandom to watch the ending with other lucky fans from other fandoms.

Woohyun and Sunggyu performed already, like an hour or two ago, they also filmed a behind the scenes video in which they talked a bit about their new song and also introduced some other rookie stage, then they had to wait till people called them for the ending.

Their stage was flawless, sung live and without mistakes, which seemed to make the small crowd of fangirls go crazy. But their friends that had promised they would be here today missed that. Woohyun had sent a complaining message as soon as he left the stage but his manager confiscated his phone before he could read sorries from the boys.

It was not that the boys did on purpose, but every one of them had something to do and Sungyeol just overslept, he was tired. The model did some intense workouts in the bedroom, in the kitchen, and on the couch all Sunday and even though it was already Tuesday he was still a bit tired. But Woohyun and Sunggyu couldn't complain if they showed up to the reveal of the numbers that would give them, or not, the first place, and that's what they intended to do.

But having the other fangirls arrived early, Infinite V already had their quota of fans chosen to the ending so Sungyeol and Sungjong had to use their fame a bit to watch from the sidelines, together with the staff. And that was great because Sungjong didn't want to be filmed in between fangirls.

Sungjong had cried all Sunday long, filmed a CF all day long and now he was thinking rather deeply about Sungyeol words from the day before. The only thing he knew for sure was that, if his lover saw him on TV watching Infinite V in the middle of fangirls, there was a big fat chance that they were done for good and he didn't want to think about the effects this could have on him, his mind was still trying to process the fight and the hurtful words he and his lover shouted at each other in the end.

While they waited for the performances to end, Woohyun and Sunggyu were doing some promoting between the idols. Their boss told them to get some idol friends because that meant they could suggest Infinite V for variety. They had entered many dressing rooms and everything was great, but there was only one left today and one that Sunggyu didn't want to visit, he didn't want to face someone from this group, even though there has been a long time since they last seen each other and he wasn't sure the other would even recognize him.

Sunggyu looked at the dressing room door in front of himself and gulped hard at the big letters that formed the name of the sunbae group he and Woohyun were about to visit and he couldn't help but feel like this wasn't a good idea.

“Hyung, why are you frozen?” Woohyun raised a brow at him. “Come on, we just have to go inside, introduce ourselves, give them our album and that's it.” Woohyun tried to pull Sunggyu by the wrists but the older wouldn't budge.

“Can't you go alone?”

“Hyung...” Woohyun shot him a scolding look once in his lifetime. “That doesn't even make sense. We are a duo. And we don't have much time, they'll reunite people to record the ending soon, come on, they're the last sunbaenims we need to visit.” Sunggyu sighed dramatically. “What is wrong hyung? Not even when you met Nell sunbaenim you were like this.”

“Don't bring Nell into this, they are a totally different matter for me, besides, there was a lot at stake at that time.” Sunggyu glared at his younger bandmate.

“Whatever hyung, but this is part of the job.” Woohyun scolded then knocked on the door before Sunggyu decided to run away.

“Come on in.” Some voice came from inside and Woohyun opened the door and walked in confidently with a smile on his face while Sunggyu walked hesitantly behind him until they stood side by side in front of five pairs of curious idol eyes.

“Annyeong haseyo, we are Infinite V.” They said together then both raised V-signs.

“Hyung, these are the guys I was talking about.” A tall foreigner-looking guy said.

“Ohh, the ones that started with a bang, bravely rebuking rumors.” Another skinnier one said amused and both rookies in the room felt awkward.

“Heyy, you're gonna make them uncomfortable, we have been in this industry for a lot of time already, it's our duty to make them comfortable and welcome them.” Another tall one scolded then turned to address them. “Sorry for them, they were just amazed by the way you handled things. I am Yoon Doojoon by the way, the leader of Beast, and these are Jang Hyunseung, Yang Yeoseob, Lee Kikwang and Son Dongwoon.”

As they were being introduced, Sunggyu small eyes roamed through the room and once he finished he felt relief wash over him. Noticing that Sunggyu seemed to be looking for someone, the leader was quick to apologize.

“Sorry, we are one man short at the moment, he had another schedule.”

“Noo, it's ok. It's _completely_ ok.” Sunggyu said flustered then bowed a couple of times.

“What's your name and age?” The one called Yeoseob asked.

“I'm Nam Woohyun, I'm 24 at the moment.”

“And I'm Kim Sunggyu, I'm 26.”

“26? No way.” Kikwang guy gasped. “You're same age friends with half of us.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu said not really knowing if that was good or bad.

“That can be kind of confusing.” Hyunseung agreed.

“We only came to introduce ourselves and gift you with our newest mini album.” Sunggyu decided to wrap it up, handing the album to the hands of the leader.

“Please show a lot of interest in us.” Woohyun added and they both bowed.

The guys of Beast were friendly and were trying to give them some advice, to which Infinite V was listening to with interest, when suddenly the door was opened and someone came rushing inside.

“Sorry guys, I was caught up in the traffic. Is our turn yet? I'm almost ready, I just need to change clothes.” The guy said already throwing his bag off him and pulling his shirt over his head.

“Wait, come here, these rookies came to greet us, at least introduce yourself.” Doojoon ordered and the guy promptly turned around.

"Hello, I'm Yong Junhyung, and I'm sorry for... " The guy was about to apologize but halted his words when he saw who was in front of him. "Do I know you?" 

The other six guys in the room looked from the Beast rapper to the oldest vocal of Infinite V. Sunggyu felt his palms become sweaty before he got himself together and made a poker face.

“I am Kim Sunggyu from Infinite V, I just debuted six months ago and I came with my bandmate to gift Beast with our newest mini album.” Sunggyu bowed deeply while the other just looked at him as if he was searching on his mind where did he knew him.

Sunggyu straightened himself, he looked at Woohyun with a bit of desperation, asking the younger to bring them out of there quickly.

“Yes, Sunggyu-shi is our peer Junhyung.” Hyunseung said not really seeing how Sunggyu stiffened, but strangely his words made Junhyung remember something.

“Oh My God, Kim Sunggyu! HAHAHAHAH, it's really you!” Junhyung said in glee and Sunggyu just blinked blankly but he was screaming a big fat NO in his head, Junhyung knew everything about his background and if he spilled a word everybody would know everything he tried to hide not only from Woohyun but from the world.

“Do you know each other?” Dongwoon asked, voicing Woohyun own question and eyeing them both.

“Wait, you don't remember me?” Junhyung seemed a bit hurt. “Maybe it's the eyes, maybe you're not seeing me properly, what if I come closer? Come on, you have to remember, we used to play together and dream of hitting big.”

“Ahnn childhood friends.” Yeoseob concluded the obvious. “Guy's why don't we let them catch up a bit?” He suggested and the others scrambled to do their own thing, and after Sunggyu was sure the sunbaes were not paying attention anymore he dared to talk back to his friend.

“Stop with the small eyes jokes.” Sunggyu complained annoyed. “Of course I remember, I just didn't think you'd remember me.” And Woohyun was sort of scared because childhood friends or not the guy in front of him was a sunbae. But then the other didn't seem to mind Sunggyu so he sighed relieved.

Junhyung snorted. “Hahahah no. And there is no way I wouldn't remember, you were my best friend. We used to spend entire weekends on each other houses and I have a huge amount of pictures of you and me together.” Woohyun felt his stomach twisting in jealousy but tried hard to not let it show, that could have been disastrous for them, not to mention Sunggyu would kill him. “How are your father and noonanim doing? Do you still live in the same place? What about your uncles? Does your grandmother still make those cookies? Why did you change schools?”

WTF? Woohyun felt his jealousy intensify, that guy knew that much about Sunggyu? Not that Sunggyu was a complete mystery about his family, he just didn't want to introduce them to anyone, and that was kind of understandable because the issues he had with his father and how busy his sister was. Still, Woohyun was jealous of that.

Sunggyu sighed tiredly. “They're all healthy if that's what you want to know. No. I moved to a bigger place near my father's work and I needed to be in a school closer to my new house.”

Junhyung mouth formed an “O” and then he shrugged. “I'm happy that I met you again.” He grabbed Sunggyu by the shoulders and eyed him up and down. “Gosh you didn't change much, you still look kind of squishy and have the same small eyes and girly hands, although you lost this huge amount of cheeks.”

“My hands are not girly.” Sunggyu complained but the other guy wasn't even listening to him.

He hugged Sunggyu with an arm and addressed Woohyun as if he was going to reveal a big secret. “This guy right here had a small studio in his house, gosh, I used to dream day and night about going there and playing with all of the equipment.”

“You had a studio home hyung?” Woohyun seemed a bit surprised with that new piece of knowledge and a bit angry that he didn't know this, but that only made him want to challenge that guy on knowledge about Sunggyu as soon as he had a chance.

“I was banned from entering.” Sunggyu batted Junhyung hand off him before Woohyun showed some jealousy, he knew that that might be coming, then crossed his arms and let it out a deep pout. “All of the studios I could have access to.” Sunggyu added and Woohyun felt a little confused.

“Why?” Junhyung and Woohyun asked together.

“I don't know.” Sunggyu looked away, although he knew pretty well the reason he was banned from all the studios he could have access to.

“That is kind of weird, you're like your father favorite thing in the world and he liked to spoil his maknae rotten, although noonanim and your grandma tried not to let him.”

Woohyun snorted. “That's definitely not his father. Besides, hyung is not a maknae.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Sunggyu is definitely the maknae. I spent countless weekends at his house and I don't remember seeing anyone else there.” Junhyung argued, quickly buying Woohyun challenge.

“No, he is not. He is the second child.” Woohyun argued then admitted grumpily. “Although I have never seen his siblings.”

Junhyung seemed to smirk at this and that ticked Woohyun off, but, with the new information he just said, the guy had to ask Sunggyu. “Where the hell did that come from? You don't have siblings other than noonanim.”

“I have two more.” Sunggyu answered simply. “For seventeen years already.”

“Wow. I can't believe it. So you're not the maknae anymore.” He laughed a bit, finding the scene playing in his head of a young Sunggyu throwing tantrums amusing. “So how it was to share all your expensive rich people things?” The Beast member asked and when Sunggyu was going to answer, he was interrupted by Woohyun.

“Hyung isn't rich, his father is.” Junhyung turned to look at Woohyun with an annoyed glint in his eyes, why this boy was speaking for Sunggyu? “In fact, hyung story is pretty much like Cinderella.”

“Impossible.” The rapper couldn't believe and let it all a small glare that Woohyun didn't like. “Sunggyu is very rich.”

“So you call having to work to pay his rent, college tuition, food and car being rich? Strangely in my dictionary, this is called being poor, or at least middle class.” Woohyun gave him a sarcastic questioning look.

“What are you talking about dude? Have you seen Sunggyu girly hands? He definitely didn't work a day in his life.”

“That's because I used my brain Junhyung. I taught rich dumb kids so they wouldn't fail the year.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes at him but turned to Woohyun slightly glare at him.

“No way!” Junhyung was baffled and Woohyun smiled at him in triumph, easily thinking that he was winning their game of I-know-Sunggyu-better. “You? Teaching? You were full of C's, how can people trust you to teach their kids?”

“HAHAHAHA. That's hilarious.” Woohyun had to hold onto Sunggyu not to double himself in laughter. “Sunbaenim, you know you're calling the best student of Seoul U dumb right?”

“Wait, what? Seoul U? How did you manage to enter that college?” The rapper was even more shocked.

“It wasn't that hard, I entered twice.” Sunggyu shrugged. “And having a good score in med school had its perks...”

“Not a good score, the best score.” Woohyun boasted and Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “In.two.majors.” He enunciated every word.

“Your father must be so proud of you then. I remember him being all over the place when you got a B.”

“And that was annoying.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “Besides, my dad is too busy raising my brothers right, he cares shit about what I am doing, he completely shut me out for fifteen years, can you believe that? You'd think he would support me pursuing music, but no, what I got was a slap in the face.”

“What?” Junhyung seemed really put out at the moment.

“Now, I think you're a bit far hyung, he wants to change. He sent you a Christmas gift.” Woohyun tried to coax his hyung upcoming anger to subside.

"I can't believe we are talking about the same Jon-" Sunggyu was quick to place a hand over his childhood friend mouth, but when he noticed people looking at him, weirdly shutting a sunbae, Sunggyu quickly pulled his hands off and whispered.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, my father is like Voldemort, we shouldn't say his name, even more, when I don't want my image associated with his."

“But why?”

“Isn't obvious Junhyung?” Junhyung still seemed a bit lost so Sunggyu rubbed the bridge of his nose briefly before talking again. “Please, Infinite V has already too many rumors, I can't bring this kid down with me.” He looked briefly to Woohyun that had an unpleasant pout in his lips and the other nodded briefly.

At this moment someone called Junhyung out, the rapper had yet to get dressed so they could perform before everybody gathered to the grand ending, and Sunggyu couldn't be more relieved that he had the perfect excuse to go out, so he held Woohyun wrist, made him bow, then ran away from the sunbaes dressing room.

When they finally got to theirs, that they were sharing with another group of seven people, Sunggyu finally lets go of his younger friend and fell ungracefully on the couch. He started to think quickly about what just happened, not that he wasn't happy that he saw his childhood friend, but Junhyung was a threat to all of his innermost secrets even though he didn't know everything.

“Hyung.” With only one word and a very powerful glare, the younger crossed his arms and waited.

Sunggyu winced, he didn't know what Woohyun was going to do next and he didn't know which part of the visit, but he knew by the younger posture Woohyun was very much pissed.

Sunggyu looked Woohyun in the eyes and then looked around the room and back at him. “At the dorm.” He said and Woohyun sighed tiredly although he kept the glare, Sunggyu promised, so he better talk about that in the dorms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast had just performed their song, it was their last time promoting that song on this show and by default their last time competing for first place with it, and now everybody was waiting for the crowd of idols come on the stage before they started.

While that happened Dongwoo tried to fuss over Sungjong but was mostly being ignored. Sungyeol had assured that he talked to Sungjong but the younger model didn't change his behavior and didn't seem to get better, so the colored haired boy couldn't help but bother the maknae.

“Jongieeee, please smile.” Dongwoo whined desperately while stretching Sungjong cheeks to try to make a smile appear in the younger face. "Do you want a Lemon candy?"

“I don't feel like it.” Sungjong batted Dongwoo hands away then put his mask back into place, which made the older boy pout but he decided to try again.

“Is there anything we can do for you? “

“Yes, shut up.” Sungjong spat annoyed.

“Leave him alone, Sungyeol said he needs some space.” Hoya tried to pull Dongwoo away.

“Jongie, just tell me something, if you don't feel like interacting, why did you come?” Sungyeol, that was leaning his shoulder on one wall, asked.

“Because I owe them support. And Shhhh, I don't want to talk. With you even less, I already did that yesterday.”

Sungyeol just sighed and went back to silence while Dongwoo and Hoya asked with their eyes what this was all about, to which he had to answer with a shrug and apologetic smile. Dongwoo was about to insist again but, before he could, he saw all idols arranging themselves on the stage.

Beast stood In the front of the crowd, and then a girl group positioned to their left. Woohyun and Sunggyu entered the stage looking a bit lost and trying to search for them in the crowd. Woohyun seemed upset but once he managed to spot Sungyeol leaning on the side, and, with that, the other three, he visibly relaxed.

They were pushed to Beast right and, unfortunately for Woohyun, Sunggyu was right beside Junhyung. With a big fake smile on his lips he moved bowing and when he had to come back to his place he made sure to be between Sunggyu and the rapper.

“Look, Jong, Woohyun hyung is jealous of Hara noona boyfriend.” Sungyeol tried to cheer Sungjong with gossip but Sungjong wasn't having that either.

“I don't care.” Sungyeol frowned but at the moment the MCs started to talk and everyone became quiet.

The MCs made a little interview, in which every runner-up had to answer one question about what they were going to do if they won.

“What do you promise to do if win first place?” The Mc asked Infinite V last.

“We would like to sing a special song.” Sunggyu said although he didn't think they would win first place. He liked the song they were promoting and it was something Woohyun composed in a very lonely and stressful moment of their lives as trainees when Sunggyu wasn't beside him, but he thought they wouldn't win with a ballad against two dance songs.

With that, the MCs announced the counting and everybody intensely watched in the monitor the adding numbers. The girl group stopped first and Sunggyu and Woohyun shared a shocked stare before they turned around to see the end of the sum. Suddenly Beast numbers also stopped and Infinite V numbers were still adding until they stopped and the MCs announced their win.

“I can't believe this.” Dongwoo tears fell right away, mirroring the tears of Woohyun on the stage.

Sunggyu turned to Woohyun and hugged the living daylights out of him. That surely caught Woohyun unprepared but the words whispered in his ear caught him even more. “You're the most perfect partner I could have for life. I love you. You bring the best results in me.”

Woohyun wanted to ask about that dubious statement but, aside from the fact that he couldn't exactly form words right now, at that moment, they were rudely separated (it wasn't rude, but Woohyun still thinks so) by the MC to handle Sunggyu the trophy and Mics for them to give their speech.

“Thanks to our CEO, thanks to all noonas that help us behind the scenes, our managers, our dancer instructor and everyone that has ever worked with us. Thank you to our fans that voted.” Sunggyu bowed and it was Woohyun turn to say something but he could only feel his tears falling so Sunggyu decided to continue. “Thank you Sis, thank you Woohyun family, thank you our friends that support usfully, and thank you Lee Sungjong...

Hoya, Dongwoo and Sungyeol held their breaths and looked at the maknae, waiting for his reaction, but the youngest was just frozen and tensed in place.

“… for bringing our group of friends together. I know you're having a difficult time, but know that all your hyungs love you and support you fully back.”

Woohyun regained his senses by now so he just thanked his fans and bowed deeply before he announced something. “This is to encourage everyone to always move forward.” He then placed his hand over Sunggyu and brought the trophy up. “Sungjongie, we're on the right path now, thanks for your support.”

Sungjong briefly glared at Sungyeol, thinking he had spilled the beans to the others, although the oldest model placed his hands up in a surrendering manner and started to tell him he didn't say anything. But when Sungjong heard the contents of the lyrics his friends started to sing, he froze.

 _And, Can you smile?_  
You want this, you hope for this  
I can’t seem to have you  
with only my heart  
And, can you smile?  
I said to go, I said I’m okay  
It seems like I can give nothing  
But this to you at the end

_And, can you smile?_  
_I want to take you, I want to hold onto you_  
_By being by my side_  
_You’ve lost your smile_  
_And, can you smile?_  
_I said to go, I said I’m okay_  
_You can only be happy_  
_Once you leave my side_

Sungjong finally lost the strength in his legs and fell to the ground, instantly placing both hands on his face to hide the oncoming tears while Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungyeol hugged the living daylights out of him, he was never so touched.

 


	82. Tripping - Stranger – Maybe – Emotions - Betting

 

 

After the encore Woohyun did his best for Sunggyu not to talk again with Junhyung but, even though the elder seemed not to want to, he ended up talking and even exchanging numbers, which led to him knowing that they would have a celebratory party in Woohyun mom restaurant. That made Woohyun angry, it was his victory, his territory and above all his Sunggyu that the rapper was messing with.

It wasn't enough that Sunggyu met Junhyung and they won first place with a ballad, the day was full of weirdness. One of them was Infinite CEO hit on Woohyun mom in front of his father as soon as they got there. Woohyun father saw red and before he could do anything, the owner of the restaurant had to send her husband a very menacing glare.

When Sunggyu saw that he immediately understood where Woohyun jealous nature came from, not to mention that the pointy glare of his mother to his father seemed very close to what his younger bandmate usually did, and he concluded that maybe Woohyun was projecting the relationship of his parents, that he deemed the most successful one, on them both.

It had taken a while for Sungjong contain his tears after being touched by Woogyu song, so they were only able to leave the station when the youngest thought he was ok enough to go. When they arrived there, they saw Sunggyu talking to Beast Junhyung and, what it seemed to be a pissed Woohyun, sitting down at a table together and further away from them there was Myungsoo sitting at a table with a man using a mask, and he seemed to be trying to convince the man of something they didn't know.

When he saw the boys arrive and direct themselves to their usual table where Infinite V, plus Beast rapper were waiting for them, Myungsoo ran to also fuss over the maknae, rubbing a hand on the younger back to comfort him until Sungjong told every one of them to stop, that he was going to be fine and that they should congratulate Infinite V on their first win.

What happened later was kind of confusing. Junhyung tried to catch up with Sunggyu, that seemed like dying, while Woohyun tried to interrupt them and make the sunbae leave, which was not happening. Even though Sungjong said not to fuss over him, Myungsoo still kept his eyes fixed on the maknae, trying his best to not show his face to the Beast rapper, while he tried to look at Sunggyu with the corner of his eyes, and tell his hyung something although Sunggyu was definitely not looking his way. Dongwoo and Hoya tried to engage Sungjong into talking at least about food, while Sungyeol observed all of them with a bunch of questions in his head that he decided to ask, firstly to his boyfriend, though because of their predicament he decided to do it using his phone.

A few seconds later a message beeped from Myungsoo phone and he opened up his kakao to look at the message.

❤❤ **Yeollie** ❤❤ **:** Who was that guy? 

Myungsoo raised his eyes to look at Sungyeol across the table that looked back at him with a raised brow. Myungsoo wanted to laugh because the said guy was his father but then gasped, Sungyeol just gave him an idea, though he had to answer the message first before anything.

 **❤❤** **Skinshipsoo❤❤: It's someone from the company I met when I took hyung to the hospital for his niece birth.** He replied and when he heard Sungyeol relieved sigh he noticed that Woohyun now had his phone and was typing frenetically which made Sungyeol phone beep a couple more times.

**Namu: I can't with this guy.**

**Namu: Can't he see hyung is uncomfortable?**

**Namu: Why hyung can't send him away?**

**Lawyeol: Because he is your Sunbae?**

**Namu: Why he is even here?**

**Namu: HE IS INVADING MY TERRITORY.**

**Namu: THIS IS MY SUNGGYU!**

**Namu: I HATE THIS GUY SO FUCKING MUCH!**

**Namu: Can I punch him in the face?**

**Lawyeol: Only if you want to say goodbye to your career.**

**Lawyeol: Hyung might not talk to you ever again too.**

**Namu: WHAT DO I DO THEN?**

_____________________________________________

While Sungyeol and Woohyun were talking there was an waitress approaching and the Beast rapper was placing his order so Myungsoo rushed to send Sunggyu a message, he had to warn him.

Sunggyu phone beeped and he was a bit confused when he saw a message from Myungsoo. He finally looked at the younger and saw that Myungsoo had a bit of desperation going on.

**Baby: Hyung, I don't know if you noticed but dad came and is sitting at the table with your CEO.**

Sunggyu paled when he read the message and looked at Myungsoo again with a glare then excused himself from the talk with Junhyung so he could scold Myungsoo via KKT.

**Rockstar: WHY THE FUCK HE IS HERE? WHY THE FUCK YOU ONLY TOLD ME NOW?**

**Baby: When I came he was already here. I tried to tell you but you're talking to that hyung since you came.**

**Rockstar: FUCK, WOOHYUN IS HERE, JUNHYUNG IS HERE, THE WORLD IS HERE! Hey, I didn't get to introduce you yet, how do you know him?**

**Baby: He is friends with Uncle Jae, please hyung, make him go away or hide me. Or we are both fucked up.**

Sunggyu gulped, Myungsoo was right, but before he could do anything two beeps came from four phones and when he opened he noticed it was Dongwoo and Hoya.

**IsayHOyousayYA: Why are you all on your phones?**

**Dino: Guys, Sungjong need us, look at him, he has been in a staring contest with his phone for fifteen minutes already.**

**Yeol: This is good, maybe he is thinking about to call his lover.**

**Rockstar: What makes you so sure?**

**Yeol: I told him that they should talk.**

**Namu: Can anybody kick this guy out of our table, please?**

**Skinshipsoo: I support this decision. Go Woohyun hyung!**

**Rockstar: Are you crazy? We kick him out, we don't know how he would behave about it.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Myung, why are you interested in kicking him out?**

Hoya raised a brow and momentarily everyone looked at Myungsoo. The boy flushed and started to lie through his texts.

**Skinshipsoo: Because it's Infinite V celebration party and because Sungjongie doesn't look ok.**

**Namu: Yes, great excuse, Sungjongie doesn't look ok, I like that. So who is gonna have the honors?**

**Dino: I vote against this, I am a fan actually. He is on the other side of the table, but to think I am breathing the same air.... Wow.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Dongwoo!**

**Namu: Dongwoo!**

**Rockstar: Dongwoo!**

**Skinshipsoo: Dongwoo hyung!**

**Lawyeol: I get why Woohyun is acting this way but what about the rest of you? Hyung, isn't he your friend?**

**Namu: Betrayer!**

**Rockstar: The last time I saw him I didn't even have met Myungsoo yet, and I know him for a lifetime already. Yes, we were friends but now it is just awkward.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Just tell him to hold his shit, this is getting weird.**

**Skinshipsoo: Hyung, solve the problem!**

**Namu: Which problem?**

**Lawyeol: Which problem?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Which problem?**

**Dino: Which problem?**

**Rockstar: It's not that simple. I can't divide myself into two. You could help me Myungsoo.**

**Skinshipsoo: I already tried.**

**Lawyeol: Help with what?**

**Rockstar: You haven't tried hard enough.**

**Namu: YAH! What are you talking about?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: I can't understand fuck.**

**Dino: I don't follow either.**

**Candyboy: Stop beeping my fucking phone!**

**Dino: Sorry**

**Namu: Sorry!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Sorry!**

**Skinshipsoo: Sorry!**

**Lawyeol: Sorry!**

**Rockstar: Sorry.**

**Rockstar: I can solve one problem if someone distracts Junhyung and then I talk to him.**

**Namu: Rather die!**

**Skinshipsoo: I can't either.**

**Dino: Since Jongie isn't talking to me can I talk to him?**

**Namu: Yes, please dear cousin?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: NO! It will be weird, he might think you're a sasaeng.**

**Lawyeol: Ok, I didn't want to use my magic but... since it's your first place today I will give you both that as a gift.**

**Rockstar: Ok so I will go solve the problem real quick and come back in a couple of minutes.**

Sunggyu suddenly got up and Junhyung, that finally ended up ordering a huge amount of food he wasn't going to be able to eat alone, looked back at him.

“Where are you going?”

“I just remembered I have something to report to the higher-ups from my company so I am going over there real quick.”

“But...”

“While you wait why don't you talk properly with my dongsaengs? Woohyun is my bandmate, you already know him, and these are Sungyeol, Sungjong, Dongwoo, Hoya, and Myungsoo."

Sunggyu pointed fingers at his dongsaengs and Junhyung was looking to every face. Woohyun seemed annoyed, Sungyeol smirked at him, Sungjong rested his face on one of his hand while he looked down at his phone again, Dongwoo waved happily and Hoya nodded in acknowledgment as for Myungsoo, Junghyung couldn't see his face, the boy was wearing a mask.

Wait, what? Where Myungsoo mask came from? Sungyeol looked down at the table to see that one he used on the way here was missing. He wanted to ask the younger about this, but Sunggyu was giving him an urgent look before turning around and going over to the other table.

“Hi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Junhyung-shi, Hara noona told me a lot about you.” Sungyeol let out an innocent smile but Junhyung gulped hard and paled considerably. “Oops, was that a secret?” Sungyeol faked a startled gasp and Woohyun never smiled so wickedly pleased before.

“Shhhhhhh!” Junhyung placed his finger in front of his lips in desperation. “Oh gosh, how do you know?”

Sungyeol put on his most charming smile before he looked at his nails. “Well, I know a lot of things.” Sungyeol lifted his eyes, then offered a hand for a handshake. “I'm Lee Sungyeol by the way.”

The guy begrudgingly shook Sungyeol, hand and the model was about to start distracting him when Junhyung pointed with his chin to where Sunggyu was standing talking to a specific man at his CEO table.

“Is that guy a sponsor?” He asked confused when he saw Sunggyu moving somewhere more private and the man following him close behind.

“What is a sponsor?” Dongwoo asked innocently and both Sungyeol and Woohyun, and even Myungsoo, that was trying desperately not to draw attention, got mad with his hands balling into fists.

“I don't know who that guy is, but it is certainly not a sponsor.” Sungyeol growled.

“Yeah, Sunggyu hyung doesn't need a sponsor when he has talent.” Woohyun glare bore holes in Junhyung skin.

“What is a sponsor?” Dongwoo asked moving his head to Sungjong that was the closest to him, but when he saw that the maknae wasn't going to answer the question he tried Hoya. “Hoya, what is a sponsor?”

“Someone that will give money to idols or put a good word for them in exchange for favors, if you know what I mean.” Hoya awkwardly explained and Dongwoo head snapped back at the Beast rapper.

“I don't like you anymore, Gyuzizi is not one of those.” Dongwoo complained them mumbled to himself. “If you knew how hard is it to get him in bed.”

Junhyung was about to apologize when they all were interrupted by Sungjong phone ringing loudly. The maknae of the group only groaned and then canceled the call. But after some seconds Woohyun phone rung and the younger singer took the call.

“Hi, Key! Have you watched us today? We won our first place ever.” Woohyun said proudly but then he frowned when he heard the other talkk on the phone, soon after that he passed his phone to Sungjong. “Key has urgent business to talk to you.”

“I am not in the mood.” Sungjong pouted.

“Sungjong, he said it's really important and he sounds really weird.” Woohyun tried to explain.

“Maybe you should take the call if you don't want to talk about business right now just set a meeting with him.” Hoya added and Sungjong finally took the call.

“Hello?”

“ **YAH, LEE SUNGJONG!”** The blonde socialite screamed on the phone and Sungjong had to literally move the device out of his ear, but then Key started talking lower yet quite irritated. “ **Why did I received a phone call from Minki wanting to sell his part of the company?”**

Sungjong sighed deeply. “Is this really happening?" Sungjong asked more to himself than to Key. “Do you know why?”

“ **Well, it wasn't hard to discover why he sounded wrecked on the phone and I just had to slightly press him a little.”** Key answered as if that was no big deal for him and Sungjong blanked out when he heard the word wrecked, no way he thought Minki wouldn't be as down as him. Right then the irritated voice of Key sounded again. “ **Go solve this shit.”**

“Hyung, I... ”

“ **Look, I don't usually butt in, unless I have to slap some sense into Woohyun, but the kid is really down and I know you're down as well. Just do us all a favor and go talk to him.”** Key said kind of losing his patience. “ **He understands business,** **I need him.”**

“I know, but this is not that simple...”

“ **Sungjong, he is afraid of taking the first step, and you're the hyung. Go talk to him.”** He repeated.

“But...”

“ **No buts, if you don't go there I'll tell everything I know to Woohyun.”** Key threatened. **“Now go.”** With that, the call was abruptly ended. Sungjong was kind of taken aback but he returned the phone to his hyung.

“What did he want?” Woohyun asked interestedly.

“Give me advice? Scold me? I don't really know.”

“Sungjong, I hate to break this to you, but if it is advice you're kind of screwed.” Sungyeol said as he remembered he also owed the socialite something and he didn't know when the blondie would want a favor back. He was wincing and Myungsoo was raising a brow in confusion because of that.

“I kind of have to admit, he is right.” Woohyun smiled apologetically as well.

“What happened?” Junhyung that was still at the table asked and made all at the table look at him with the expressions that said 'you're-still-here?' before they went back to look at Sungjong that had his eyes fixed on the phone again.

“What he said?” Hoya and Myungsoo ended up asking at the same time.

“Nothing...” Sungjong tired to lie faintly. “Business stuff.”

“Are you sure?” Dongwoo asked concerned. “You seem more out of yourself than five minutes ago.”

“Y-yeah...” Sungjong tried to lie but his phone rung again, this time with the ringtone of his lover and he, Hoya and Sungyeol tried to take the phone at the same time.

“I'm going to tell this person a few things.” Hoya said as he tried to grab Sungjong phone but before he could Sungyeol had the device already in his hand and was turning down the call.

“Hyung, what have you done?” Sungjong asked horrified, trying to go over Sungyeol to grab his phone back but the oldest model placed his hand as far away from Sungjong as he could, almost hitting Woohyun in the face in the process. “Give it back!”

“Are you sure you can talk to your lover in a civilized way?” Sungyeol asked squinting his eyes at the youngest model and the maknae stopped in his tracks, he wasn't sure about that. “Have you ever thought about what to say?” Now Sungjong pouted, he was even less sure about that. “Apologize, remember?”

“I don't know how to do that.” Sungjong complained dejectedly.

"Let me help you with that, I am good with apologies.” Sungyeol said with a determined expression. Hoya, Woohyun and even Dongwoo snorted synchronized at that. “I am, Myungsoo talks to me, therefore I am.” Sungyeol disagreed strongly.

Everybody looked at Myungsoo, they wanted to ask about what Sungyeol said and with that maybe scoop some information about their legendary fight and Myungsoo groaned and looked at the other side, avoiding to talk about that. But then Sungjong was already refusing his hyung help.

“You know what? Maybe it's better if I do this on my own.” The youngest model said carefully and Sungyeol gave up right away.

“Go to the bathroom then, you have no privacy here. But remember, no sass.” With that, he gave the phone back to the maknae and the younger darted to the bathroom.

Sungjong closed the door of the bathroom, so no one would interrupt him, and called his lover. The phone didn't even ring that much because he answered the call quickly.

 **“** **Hello!”** Minki seemed a little desperate and surprised on the phone.

“Hello.” Sungjong greeted more serious. “I'm sorry I didn't answer your call right away, I was in a noisy place." He said biting his lips in anger, such a lame excuse.

 **“** **No, no, it's fine.”** Minki said right away. **“How... how are you?”**

Sungjong wanted to scream on the phone something along the lines of: 'You broke up with me, how do you think I feel?' But he remembered Sungyeol words and just breathed in and out to calm himself down. They spent a couple of seconds in silence but the boy on the other side decided to go directly to the point.

 **“** **Hyung... Can we meet?”** Minki asked softly.

Sungjong was still silent and after a few seconds he could hear Minki cursing himself lowly so the model decided to talk, but maybe that was not what the other wanted to hear. “I don't know.” They heard the boy on the other side of the line inhale deeply to say something but Sungjong interrupted him. “If it's going to be like the last time...”

 **“** **No! I swear, not like the last time.”** The younger said desperately, now with a hint of hope in his voice. **“I promise.”**

“Then you want to talk about business? Because I heard from Key hyung you really wanted to sell your part of the business.” Sungjong asked in a clear sad tone.

 **“** **Actually...”** The younger hesitated. **“I don't know if I'll sell my part anymore.”** He mumbled.

“What? I think I didn't hear correctly.” Sungjong asked a little confused.

 **“** **I don't know if I'll sell my part anymore.”** Minki repeated, with a little more of confidence now. **“It will depend on... it will depend on you.”** Sungjong bit his lips again, how he was supposed to answer that? **“Can...Can hyung make some time to meet me?”** He asked hesitantly. **“I really... I really think we should talk.”**

“Where are you?” Sungjong interrupted, asking slowly and softly.

 **“** **I'm home.”** The younger answered with a hint of hope. **“Can hyung...”**

“I'll think about it.” With that, the younger ended the call and went out of the bathroom.

By the time the young model got out of the bathroom, the food was already at the table and the five boys were eating in an uncomfortable silence, where Woohyun was still glaring at the boy in front of him even though his mother was sitting beside him and patting his hair.

Sungyeol was trying to distract the Junhyung boy because the others seemed uncomfortable with him there when he spotted Sungjong approaching their table. He sat momentarily beside Junhyung and Myungsoo.

“How did it go?” Hoya carefully asked what the others wanted to know.

“My lover asked to meet me.” He said to the boys that looked at him expectantly.

“You have a lover Sungjong shi?” Junhyung asked curiously and everybody looked at him with faces that screamed 'why-are-you-still-here?' again, though the Beast rapper didn't seem to notice his presence was extremely unwanted.

They all looked back at Dongwoo that eagerly asked. “Are you going to meet your lover? When?”

“I said I would think about it.”

“What?” Sungyeol asked extremely displeased. “You've got to be kidding me. After all that talk, I had with you yesterday?”

“Hyung... I'm still hurt.” Sungjong tried to argue tiredly.

“That hurt won't disappear if you don't talk to each other.” Woohyun mom butted in.

“The most you delay the most difficult it is to do this.” Sungyeol said frustrated, wanting to rip his hair out. "I am saying this out of experience."

“Jong.” Myungsoo finally brought the attention to him after a long time being quiet. “With this, your lover might get the idea that the outcome doesn't matter to you. Just talk. If you don't get back together at least you will have closure. And proper closure is important not to mess with your future relationships.” He said softly.

“Woah, never expected Myungsoo to be that wise about relationships. Tell me something, you date a lot behind our backs, right?” Woohyun tried to tease to bring the mood a bit up, but while he was talking Sungjong eyes flickered from Sungyeol to Myungsoo before he went up from his seat and started moving. “Hey, Jong, where are you going?”

“Fix things.” He then looked at Hoya. “Don't wait up for me!” The maknae shouted before going out of the restaurant.

“As if I am not staying up late to know the end of this story.” Hoya grumbled then looked at Dongwoo. “Dongwoo want to sleep over? I can lend clothes for you in the morning.”

“Ok.” Dongwoo answered with a shy smile. “Auntie, can we eat breakfast with you?”

“Of course you can dear, you're family and Howonie and Jongie are always welcome too.” Woohyun mom smiled and leaned over Sungyeol just to pinch Dongwoo cheeks.

“I hope we get good news in the morning.” Sungyeol let it out a relieved sigh when Woohyun mom leaned back, although he was still a bit worried about the maknae behavior once he got wherever he was going.

“I think he will solve this. I bet tomorrow he will be all kinds of happy again.” Woohyun mother beamed then looked around the table again. “So Jongie will go back to his lover, Sungyeollie passed his BAR and my boys just won first place today. I can't believe so many good things happened in such a short span of time.” She smiled widely.

“Mom!” Woohyun complained a bit embarrassed.

“But who is this one here?” She asked when she finally noticed Junhyung. “A new friend?”

“I am Yong Junhyung, I am Beast Rapper.”

“What is Beast?” Woohyun mom asked making the other boys laugh and Junhyung be a little awkward.

“I'm Kim Sunggyu childhood friend.” He added.

“Oh.” She said looking at him warily then flickering her eyes to her maknae, already predicting why the young singer was rather moody since he came. She then looked around. “Where is him, by the way? I haven't squeezed his cheeks yet.”

“Hyung disappeared with an older man.” Woohyun grumbled.

“Maybe he was talking to his father. I saw him around here earlier.”

“What?” Woohyun gasped. “Where?” He looked around incredulous. “Was that guy his father? Mom, how do you even know his father?”

“Is Jongw-” Junhyung was going to ask, but Myungsoo interrupted him loud enough to everybody hear.

“Maybe you're confusing him, auntie. Sunggyu hyung is talking with a staff.” Myungsoo tried to save his hyung.

“If it was a Woollim staff I would have known.” Woohyun eyes squinted doubtfully and Junhyung imitated the same expression.

“Well, when I drove hyung to the hospital when his nice was about to be born he introduced himself as such. I wouldn't know if he lied to me.” Myungsoo swiftly saved his skin and fucked Sunggyu. “Maybe you should ask him when he gets back.”

“Maybe you should do that then. Now the food I made is getting cold, why am I seeing only Dongwoo and Hoya eating?” Woohyun mom complained and the rest of the boys quickly started to eat again. The rest but Junhyung.

He turned to Myungsoo and asked. “Your name is Myungsoo, right? Did I meet you before?”

Myungsoo groaned and looked at Sungyeol in the eyes before looking at the sit between him and Junhyung and Sungyeol promptly got up and moved there which surprised his friends.

“Why all the delicious food is over here? Auntie, you shouldn't spoil Woohyun hyung, he has to maintain his weight. If you want to feed someone then feed me.” He said and that had to be the lamest excuse ever, but Myungsoo was extremely uncomfortable beside that guy and Sungyeol didn't know why. But whatever it was, he had to do something about it. “Oh hyung - you won't mind if I call you hyung right? - you didn't update me that much about Hara noona....” He said and Junhyung groaned.

_________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later the boys were practically ending their meals and talking as loud as always, and asking themselves questions they forgot to ask the last time they saw each other, and kept ignoring the Beast rapper as much as they could, but then Junhyung was enjoying Woohyun mom's food really well.

“You're going to Japan again?” Woohyun, Dongwoo and Hoya asked together in disbelief while Junhyung looked at them puzzled and Myungsoo started to place more food in his bowl.

“Yes, I am going, but this time is only for a weekend.” Sungyeol explained and the three boys sighed relieved and then Sungyeol noticed Myungsoo adding more food into his bowl for the umpteenth time today. “Can you stop eating? I know for sure you have food at home.” Sungyeol grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Yeollie-ah, let Myungie eat.” Dongwoo chastised laughing. “It's not like Jongie will come back to eat his share.”

“And it's good, and it's kimchi jiggae.” That was all the argument Myungsoo needed for Sungyeol to release his wrist and the younger happily went back to filling his bowl.

“When you don't fit my clothes anymore don't complain when I don't let you borrow them.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo playfully stuck his tongue out for him.

Sunggyu decided to go back right then and, noticing his seat taken by Sungyeol, he went to seat between Dongwoo and Woohyun mom but the lady said she needed to go back to the kitchen and insisted for Sunggyu to seat beside her son which he awkwardly ended up doing, making the younger singer finally open a bright smile that night.

“Sunggyu, what took you so long?” Junhyung asked first.

“I was talking to..”

“Who was that guy?” Woohyun demanded although he tried to sound like he was just curious. “Hyung, can you believe your friend here said he was a sponsor?” Woohyun added with fake disbelief.

Sunggyu eyes squinted in anger towards his friend and the said guy was quick to apologize. “Wait, Gyu, I didn't mean that way, I …”

“First of all, I know you are a sunbae but you're still younger, so it is Sunggyu hyung for you.” Sunggyu demanded and Woohyun just smiled widely as if he just had won a prize, he was going to enjoy Sunggyu scolding and if he could magically produce popcorn he'd already be eating it. “Secondly, I don't owe you, or anyone,” Sunggyu briefly looked at Woohyun “explanations, but I can assure you: that guy was not a sponsor.”

“I am sorry hyung.” Junhyung said sheepishly.

“Told ya.” The boys said one by one in different annoyed tones.

"Who was it then, was that your father?"

"What? No?" Sunggyu lied then sighed deeply and rubbed his temples before looking at his childhood friend. “Junhyung, I know you're happy to see me again but I need you to leave for tonight.” Junhyung visibly deflated. “You make me remember the good days of my childhood and I really appreciate that, but at the same time when I look at you I remember how much things changed.” Sunggyu tone became sad.

“I am not that lazy, easygoing and pampered maknae anymore, nowadays I am bitter, sarcastic and grumpy hyung. It's not as if everyone can deal with me as good as these kids here and I think my friends are getting uncomfortable with your presence. If we were to catch up today I would be imposing too much on them, therefore I need you to leave. I hope you can forgive me for this.”

“Ok.” Junhyung said awkwardly and a bit sad.

“It's just now isn't the best moment to reminisce.” Sunggyu explained softly. “Besides, nothing is the way you think it is right now and I have a lot to tell you, so I'd appreciate if you kept things for yourself before you go talking about me.” He looked apologetically to Junhyung then looked at Woohyun in guilt before looking back at the childhood friend. “We can't have more rumors, I hope you understand this.”

“Of course, of course. But maybe we can hang out another day?” Junhyung asked warily. “I know we were kids back then but I quite liked you.”

“Sure. When we both manage to have free time.” Sunggyu smiled warmly. “But before that, you can text me, I already gave you my number right?”

“Yeah.” He got up and bowed slightly. “I am sorry you guys had to put up with me that long.” Junhyung apologized with a small bow and the guys were quick to tell he didn't have to do that. “I'll go then, I'll text you later hyung. Bye.”

Junhyung walked out from the table but Woohyun started to call him back and his friends started looking at him weirdly, didn't he want that guy gone?

“Hey, hey, hey!” Woohyun called and Junhyung turned to look at him in questioning. “Where are you going?” He used his most polite speech although it came a bit sarcastic and without the word hyung or sunbae. “You have to pay over there.” Woohyun pointed his finger to a corner where there was a person dealing with payments. “Only _my_ friends don't pay.” He mumbled and watched with satisfaction his sunbae cheeks flush and run to pay his bill.

“This is an attempt of murder Woohyun. Sungyeol will charge a lot for taking you out of this one.” Hoya joked from the other side of the table and Myungsoo visibly relaxed and pushed his bowl away, the younger was actually forcing himself to eat just so he could avoid talking to the intruder at their table.

“What?” Woohyun looked back at Hoya confused.

“What you were doing all night long to Junhyung shi.” Hoya explained with a teasing smile and Woohyun groaned when Sunggyu shot him a pointy glare.

“I swear I didn't do anything. I barely talked.” Woohyun placed his hands in the air in a surrendering manner.

“Glaring though.” Dongwoo giggled.

“We will have a talk when we arrive at the dorm.” Sunggyu said firmly his glare still piercing through his bandmate soul.

“Hyung~, I …” Woohyun was about to whine when the oldest interrupted.

“Woohyun, I am not in the mood right now, we talk later.” Sunggyu said and something told Woohyun he shouldn't insist.

“Fine.” Woohyun groaned and went back to playing with his food.

The oldest then looked over the table trying to find food for himself and that's when he noticed they were one man short. “Where's Jong?”

“He went to meet his lover, maybe they will make up.” Hoya explained with a shrug.

At that moment a phone rung loudly, an old Japanese song was heard and the boys looked at each other frowning but Myungsoo couldn't help but smile, already knowing it was Sungyeol grandmother.

“Guys, just a minute, it's my grandma.” Sungyeol explained with a sheepish smile.

“Now we at least will get to know Sungyeol Japanese.” Woohyun teased a bit which made Sungyeol slightly glare at his friend and then the boys lowered their voices and tried getting Sunggyu to talk about the mysterious guy he was talking to a few minutes back, although the older was dodging questions easily.

“ _Hi grandma, I bought late night tickets so we'll be arriving...”_ Sungyeol started to blabber in Japanese but soon he halted his words and tensed, his happy expression fell and he clutched at Myungsoo knee under the table.

The younger head snapped back to his lover in time to see Sungyeol eyes watering and the model had to inhale deeply about two or three times before he leaned on the table hiding his face with the hand that was previously at Myungsoo knee.

“Sungyeol, what's the matter?” Myungsoo asked worriedly and now the others looked at the model puzzled.

Sungyeol tried to produce some words but he had to breathe a bit more to be able to do that. “I m-miss you s-so much.” Sungyeol finally said going back to Korean.

Myungsoo mind started to work fast. That was definitely the ringtone he used for his grandma, but he talked with her two days prior so there was no way he would get that emotional over a call from her. Unless it wasn't her.

“Is this really his grandmother?” Hoya asked lifting a brow.

“Maybe it is a code for a lover.” Woohyun giggled.

“Shhhhh you two.” Sunggyu hissed. “Something is not right.”

“How- how have you been? It's been so long.” Sungyeol continued and Myungsoo started to rub Sungyeol back in circles to calm him but his other hand was underneath the table, resting on his leg. “No, I'm not crying. No, no, no, I'm not.” Sungyeol whined on the phone, his voice clearly showed he cried or was about to, even though he was pretending he was alright. “I just... are you... on the weekend?”

“Wasn't he going to Japan on the weekend?” Dongwoo looked past Sunggyu to Woohyun and his cousin did the same.

“He said so, I don't know.” The singer shrugged and Sunggyu placed a hand on each boy's chest and pushed them back to their place, he was already feeling stuffed with those two.

“Really?” Sungyeol voice became happy although shaky. “I-I can't wait. Gosh, I miss you so much.”

Ok, Sungyeol repeated 'I miss you so much' twice and Sungyeol never expressed his feelings much. Well, he was learning to show them more because of his lover, but he usually didn't do that for other people in that extreme way.

Myungsoo thought that Sungyeol could only act that way with three more people. One of them was his grandma but he already marked her off the list. It could be his mother, but they haven't exchanged a word in almost a year and Sungyeol usually got a sad glint in his eye every time he saw some display of affection between a mother and her kid. Then the only alternative left was...

“Daeyeol!” Sungyeol scolded sounding irritated but Myungsoo smiled kind of widely, Sungyeol seemed to really miss his brother and every now and then the model would reminisce their good days together. That was kind of heartbreaking, Myungsoo couldn't even imagine ever being separated from Moonsoo, and now Sunggyu too (even though the oldest lived in a dorm they messaged each other back and forth whenever they could), so he couldn't understand what Sungyeol was feeling exactly, even though he always managed to make the model feel better.

“Ah, it's Daeyeol.” Woohyun, Dongwoo and Hoya acknowledged together and Sunggyu shushed them again.

“Stop teasing me, you punk.” Sungyeol tried to complain but his voice came out more fond and soft than he wanted. “We...” He quickly corrected his speech, he almost gave away his relationship with Myungsoo. “Don't worry about me, one of my friends will pick me up, I'll have breakfast and then I'll go to grandma place.” He explained. “Oh gosh, I can't wait to see you, you punk. Yeah, bye.”

Sungyeol disconnected the call, placed both o his hands to hide his face as he tried to recompose himself and the four other boys started asking questions, but it wasn't until Myungsoo spoke softly near his ear that Sungyeol made any effort to communicate.

“Are you ok?” Sungyeol nodded but a second later he shook his head, he wasn't good, definitely. He was happy that he spoke to Daeyeol but that seemed like a cut that was supposed to heal with time but instead got infected, making the wound worse. “Do you want to go home?” Myungsoo asked again, this time running his fingers on Sungyeol nape and the model nodded again. Yeah, that was it, Sungyeol would definitely feel better at home where they could be themselves and Myungsoo could make Sungyeol feel better using all the methods he knew.

He then got up making the others surprised.

“What? Where are you going?” Hoya asked.

“I am going to take Sungyeol home.” Myungsoo explained and grabbed Sungyeol by the arm and pulled him up.

“But is our first win.” Woohyun whined but was shut up by Sunggyu.

“I don't know what it happened but can't you see he isn't in any condition to celebrate anymore?” Sunggyu looked at his bandmate with a scolding look.

“I can see it, but I thought we could discuss the problem and try to help.” Woohyun countered.

“Sor-ry.” Sungyeol half sobbed. “I... I just want to be a-alone at the moment.”

“It's ok Yeollie, but if you feel like opening up or asking some advice, know that this hyung here...” Dongwoo pointed to himself. “...is available for you anytime.” He finished and the model nodded.

“We're going then. Congratulations one more time. Sunggyu hyung, I'll wait for news from you.” Myungsoo started saying his goodbyes.

“Wait, aren't you coming back?” Sunggyu raised a brow. Sungyeol apartment wasn't that far from Fantasy.

“I have to wake up early to drop Moonsoo at school.” Myungsoo sputtered the first lie he came up with and Sunggyu nodded, seeming to understand. “Now, let's go Sungyeol.”

When the two left the restaurant, leaving the other four boys there, Dongwoo was the first to voice a question. “What do you think it happened?”

“I just know one thing. There's something really weird between them.” Woohyun said as his brain worked miles.

“What are you even saying?” Hoya snorted.

“There is.” Woohyun insisted. “Which is kind of irking me for a while now, but I can't figure it out what. Wait, Hoya, did Sungjong ever mentioned something about them?”

“No, why would he?” Hoya lifted a brow.

“What exactly 'weird' means?" Dongwoo asked, again leaning in on the table to look past Sunggyu.

“I don't know. If they weren't straight....” Woohyun voiced and this time Sunggyu almost spilled the beverage he was drinking in Hoya's face.

“You're reading too much fanfictions. What are you even insinuating?” The oldest hyung asked as he tried to wipe his mouth.

“Look, I don't know about Myungsoo, because he really never says a thing, but I know Sungyeol and Myungsoo used to behave in a way – although I agree that after their fight this kind of reduced drastically, but this still happens in micro-moments – that I know Sungyeol would enjoy if Myungsoo were to be a girl.” Woohyun argued.

“How?” Hoya asked.

“Like... Sungyeol is his world.” Woohyun explained.

“Eeeeeey.” Both Sunggyu and Hoya chastised while Dongwoo just seemed to be thinking about his cousin words.

“Whatever.” Woohyun crossed his arms. “If they were gay they would totally be into each other.”

“Hahahaa, you got crazy for good.” Hoya laughed hard.

“I really hate to burst your bubble - ok, I already came to terms that God sent me to this life to make that happen, but if - and a big if here because Sungyeol is straight as a pole and Myungsoo is a woman magnet - they were to be gay, I don’t think they would fall for each other... They are too different.” Sunggyu argued.

“They would date.” Woohyun didn't seem to agree with Sunggyu.

“They would not.” Sunggyu insisted

“Wanna bet? Let's bet!” Woohyun challenged and then turned for the other two asking for back up. “What do you guys think ?”

“Huh, I don't think we should bet...” Dongwoo said carefully because the other two were already flared up over this. “How would we even know an answer?”

“Just tell me what do you think!” Woohyun demanded, then turned to his other friend. “You, Hoya, start.”

“Ok. I don't think dating or attraction would ever happen, they are straight and, as straight guys, they would be disgusted by the mere thought of it and wouldn't even answer a question with the word if in it.” Hoya nodded satisfied with his own answer.

“I think they would answer the question and say they would date. And even though I don't know that much about Myungsoo, I think visually they make a cute couple and then Sungyeol best friend spot would be vacant again for the rightful owner: me.” Woohyun said with a smile. “Isn't that just perfect?”

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu said in a condescending tone. “They might even answer the question but they would say a big no. They are best friends, there's nothing more, and there never it will be. As far as I remember Sungyeol only dated women and I repeat: Myungsoo is a woman magnet, it's like every woman on the planet wants the bastard and he keeps playing hard to get. If I were him, I would enjoy at least a bit of it." 

“Hyuuuung you can’t…” Woohyun whined. “Don't tell me that Sunbae...”

“Dongwoo, place your bet.” Sunggyu demanded to interrupt Woohyun.

“I...” Dongwoo said carefully. “I think they wouldn't answer the question as well.”

“Why? You have to put an argument on it.” Hoya said.

“I don't want to say, you guys will mock me.” Dongwoo crossed his arms and pouted cutely in Hoya views.

“No, we won't, I swear.” Hoya said with a soft smile.

“Just tell us.” Sunggyu insisted.

“I know it is a crazy theory because all we know about them labels they as straight people. But Myungie is never with anyone and I heard Yeollie hook up with people here and there but I think if there was someone to be able to make him doubt his sexuality, that person would be Myungie.” Dongwoo said.

“Wait, what?” Woohyun smiled. “So you agree with me.”

“I agree but I disagree. I don't think they'll ever answer this question because they are already dating.” Dongwoo said calmly.

“HAHAHAHAHA" Sunggyu doubled over in laughter. "Where did you come up with this? These kids fight almost every week.”

"See!" Dongwoo pointed to Sunggyu then pouted.

“Actually, their relationship is kind of steady since last year.” Hoya explained. “But what I am saying here is that I am not aware of any other fight, and I don't believe that they would date so....”

“Ok, I will take that in consideration Hoya, but really Dongwoo, where did that come from?” Sunggyu insisted.

“I have my reasons to think this way.” The colored haired boy said enigmatically.

“Ok, what are we going to bet?” Hoya asked.

“I bet my ass....” Woohyun was saying but Hoya cringed and Dongwoo scrunched his face at him before speaking.

“Let's just stick with a favor, please. If I win I can't have your ass, I am your cousin and that would be incest and can't happen.” Dongwoo said with a disgusted face.

“The winner get's a favor from the rest right?” Hoya asked just to be sure the others agreed with the suggestion and the three others nodded.

“Yeah, but the winner can ask anything?” Woohyun challenged.

“Anything.” Sunggyu agreed.

“What if I ask your ass?” Woohyun daringly asked.

“Then we, unfortunately, have to do arrangements for that.” Sunggyu groaned.

“I am kind pitying you Woohyun, I know how much you want this but that will never happen.” Hoya said with a pitying look.

“Yeah, it will never happen because I will win and then I will wish for you to dispose of your feelings and you'll have to do it.” Sunggyu continued with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Guys you're quite confident in your theories but... how are we even going to know who won?" Dongwoo asked frustrated.

“We ask.” Hoya said bluntly.

“But Sungyeol is not going to answer this right now.” Dongwoo said in worry.

“Let's wait the proper time to ask then.” Sunggyu shrugged.

“When we'll even be able to do this? We saw each other for the first time in six months two days ago.” Dongwoo said exasperatedly while the others seemed to be thinking deeply about it.

“I got it.” Woohyun suddenly said. “Every three months we meet in someone place and then we can try to ask them.”

“We won't be that free Woohyun.” Sunggyu shot a pointy glare at his friend.

“We sneak out, or they can always come to visit us, or... I don't know, we'll find a way.” Woohyun insisted.

“What if we establish three months for each person and then the person chooses a random day in that period?" Hoya suggested.

"And we could rotate places to meet because that would be fair.” Sunggyu agreed.

“Great Idea.” Woohyun complimented, thinking that he would be able to discover Myungsoo address some day.

“I'm great, I know.” Hoya smiled showing his fangs.

“So we are going to bluntly come to them and ask: if you were gay would you date each other?” Dongwoo asked and the other three look at each other and nodded. “No, guys, this is too much, they'll be uncomfortable.”

“Hmmm. Maybe we should even rotate the attempts of asking this, if we were to be asking at the same time they will notice something is not right.” Woohyun agreed.

“Hey, what if they answer differently?” Hoya asked raising a brow.

“Then two people win.” Sunggyu shrugged.

“And then if they answer the same way then someone wins double?” Dongwoo asked and before anyone could complain Woohyun was already nodding.

“Seems fair to me.” The younger finished with a smirk, he was confident he was going to win and then, whatever he wanted to do to Sunggyu, he would do it double. “Ok, are we set for this bet?”

"Wait, I am at disadvantage." Hoya complained. "Am I out of the bet as soon as they answer? And, in Dongwoo case, how will we know if they were to be dating behind our backs?"

“Maybe it will be better if we put a time limit to discover that.” Sunggyu offered. 

"Great idea." Hoya seemed satisfied with that. "Until you have to enlist then."

 Sunggyu thought about for a minute and nodded agreeing, happy that he could put an end to this whenever it was convenient for him.

“Ok then, let's do this.” Woohyun placed his beverage up and all the guys followed him to a toast that sealed the bet.

 

 


	83. Results - Don't look back in anger - Extreme ways - Arriving

 

 

**Present**

“You liked Sungyeol?” Sunggyu eyes were gigantic in surprise and Myungsoo looked from one another biting his lips, seeming in conflict.

“I did, why do you think I basically moved to your place when we fought?” Sungjong raised a brow as if he was asking why this wasn't obvious till now. “But I was fifteen back then and we were always together so... I actually don't know how it happened, these things happen without us knowing until one day we notice and everything makes sense.” Sungjong said wisely.

“Jongie...” Myungsoo called and Sungjong looked at him. “I am sorry, I didn't know you were in love with Sungyeol, if I knew it I would...”

“Don't say anything.” Sungjong raised a hand and stopped his younger hyung. “My feelings for Sungyeol hyung were a bit weird because I know I loved him but at the same time I couldn't imagine myself in a relationship with him. Besides, when you came around, stealing him from the bitch, I was already moving on.” Myungsoo was still conflicted biting his lips and Sungjong rolled his eyes. “Don't make that face hyung, our relationship changed through the years and I think you fit each other way better, so I was shipping you two together for a long time.” He added a bit shyly.

“Yeah, and then you met your boyfriend right? What was his name again? Minki?” Woohyun asked and the maknae nodded. “How did you even met him?”

“I met him at the club when we were supposed to be celebrating the beginning of my adult life, although you all failed miserably in doing that.” He placed a hand over his heart, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “But it's ok, I'm over it, thanks to that I met Minki.” Sungjong spoke with more fondness when he said his lover name.

Dongwoo sat listening intently until here, but when Sungjong explained when he met his lover the pink haired boy got up and started to jump in place. “I KNEEEEEEEEEEEW IT, I KNEEEEEEEEW IT. GOSH, I knew the blondie heir had the hots for you, I even told Yeollie in Busan, do you remember that Yeollie? I feel so smart right now.”

“Yeah, you told me in the club.” Sungyeol said awkwardly as he looked warily to Myungsoo still biting his lips and thinking deeply.

“Wait a bit, wasn't that kid called Ren?” Hoya asked dumbfounded.

“That's his nickname.” Sungjong said in a flat tone. “His name is Choi Minki.”

“I always thought it was his real name.” Hoya mumbled still a bit confused but then he quickly snapped out of it to ask what he really wanted to know. “How your conversation went?”

“You already know what happened.” Sungjong said rolling his eyes. "You know that it went good."

“But we want details.” Woohyun quickly explained. “Besides we are all spilling secrets here, it is only fair if you tell us a bit of yours as well.”

“Ok then.” Sungjong inhaled deeply then exhaled while everybody looked at him in expectations before he spoke again. “I went to his place not knowing what to expect, and, when I arrived there, his parents actually thanked for coming because he was locked in his room since he came back from college on Monday and they didn't know what to do with him. So it was quite obvious to me that they didn't know he had broken up with me, and that's when I realized that maybe he didn't want that either.”

“It makes sense.” Sunggyu agreed.

“So I went to his room and because I hadn't agreed to meet him, he was quite shocked to see me. But he didn't dwell much onto it because he latched on me and started apologizing and saying that because he was frustrated, and was really stressed out with all he had to do, he ended up taking everything on me by using a problem we could overcome as an excuse.”

“No way!” Hoya gasped.

"I couldn't quite believe his words at first, so I said his words had hurt me because he basically insulted our feelings and all our time together when he asked if he was a rebound. From there on we had an honest and very long talk, and as we explained situations and feelings – and my relationship with Sungyeol hyung - the tension between us started to disappear and then he asked me if he could have a second chance. When he asked me that he looked at me in a way... “Sungjong looked at Sungyeol and Myungsoo with a fond look.” That sometimes I see Myungsoo and Sungyeol hyungs doing, and though I was already pretty sure of my feelings for him, at the time something snapped and I was like that's it, that's him: the one.”

“Own my god, although this came out of a bad situation, this is so romaaaaaaaantic.” Dongwoo squealed he then approached the maknae and squeezed him until Sungjong had to gasp for hair and pull him away.

“Then everything was ok, right?” Sungyeol asked carefully and Sungjong nodded.

“Of course. But you know that hyung, you've met him already.” The maknae showed a thankful smile to his hyung.

“What Sungyeol? You met him?” Woohyun asked surprised.

“I did, and Myungsoo too although he didn't know he was Sungjong boyfriend at the time.” Sungyeol admitted and Myungsoo nodded although he didn't seem happy.

“You guys look cute together.” The doctor mumbled and the maknae seemed pleased to hear that.

But then Dongwoo remembered something else. “Hyung, how was your conversation with your dad? That was your dad right?”

Sunggyu let it out an insufferable sigh before speaking. “I had told him I didn't want to see his ass around me publicly and he came when Junhyung chose that day to try to catch up, not to mention that there was this eternally curious kid right here around too.” Sunggyu pointed to Woohyun and receiving a light push as a complaint. “And then he goes to my boss to ask how I've been and suggest things? I was so pissed.”

“Doesn't that shows that he cares hyung?” Sungjong asked lifting a brow.

“No way. What I felt at the time was that I wasn't doing good enough so he had to butt in because it doesn't matter what I do, nothing seems enough for him when he has Myungsoo, the perfect son, home.” Sunggyu said pointing a hand in an exaggerated manner to Myungsoo. The doctor merely turned his head to the side and Sungyeol held his hand gently to comfort him when Sunggyu continued. “I think I overcame Myungsoo adoption, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I would be always lacking in my father eyes.”

“You have some really heavy daddy issues.” Hoya concluded with a judging expression while he crossed his arms and Dongwoo and Sungjong nodded agreeing.

“I know...” Sunggyu sighed dramatically again. “But it seems that you don't understand what I feel. Aside from the fact that his behavior of fifteen years hurt me and I hold grudges, it just takes one journalist to write something about him and I being blood-related that my hard work of two years would go down the rail. I would be stripped of my identity to be just Nell ex-member son, and Infinite V wouldn't be what it is now, it would be Jongwan son and Jongwan son bandmate. In this aspect, our future was in my hands and I couldn't hurt Woohyun this way because individually we were giving up on things very important to us. And it didn't matter that he had good intentions as a father when he seemed to not think about the consequences of his actions, so we ended up fighting again.”

Woohyun seemed to be having teary eyes. Sunggyu problems with his father were very family related but to think Sunggyu also fought with his father to protect Infinite V, their dreams... Now that he thought about it, it was like if they couldn't have a relationship, Sunggyu at least wanted Woohyun happy in a professional way and he had been doing extremely great with that part for years, it made him feel selfish for wanting everything Sunggyu could offer.

“You said you would have a talk with Hyunnie when you arrived at the dorm, you two didn't fight again right?” Dongwoo asked concerned because not always Woohyun spoke about their fights, but everyone knew when it happened.

“No.” Woohyun shook his head, blinking his tears away. “It was kind of weird, hyung just sounded disgusted by the mere thought of hooking up with Junhyung shi and said it would be in our best interest if he befriended him again. I kind of relaxed at the time, but when this guy appears I want to kill him, he knows he irks me and he does on purpose.”

“Because you let him.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “He tries to irk me with jokes about my eyes as well, but I just need to outdo him and he shuts up. You'd be close if you decided to put an effort on knowing him better and you could even have managed to scoop some of my secrets by now.”

“I prefer not.” Woohyun crossed his arms and Sunggyu sighed deeply then rubbed the bridge of his nose if Woohyun still wanted him he had a lot of work to straighten out this kid.

“Then... about the bet... I guess I lost it right?” Hoya asked hesitantly, trying to change the subject.

Myungsoo clenched his teeth and intensified his hold on Sungyeol hand that winced.

“Oh yeah about that, hyung, you lost.” Woohyun said with sly smirk appearing on his lips.

“Excuse me?” Sunggyu snapped.

“Guys.” Sungjong tried to get his hyungs attention to say Myungsoo didn't seem to be liking where this was going but was ignored.

“I said they would totally date each other, so you have to do what I want double.” Woohyun explained as if the oldest just forgot their agreement, and suddenly all Woohyun smirks and unpleased expressions of Sunggyu all night long made sense to the maknae line: they made a bet, and Woohyun clearly thought he won.

“Hey, I don't remember you winning either.” Sunggyu glared to Woohyun.

Sungyeol managed to bring his hand out of Myungsoo hold and was ready to complain about it, but he noticed that Myungsoo was looking quite disappointed so he turned to glare at his hyungs. “Let's take a moment to talk about this bet.” He said in an eerily cold voice and that managed to get the bickering boys attention while Sungjong shook his head and tsked in disapproval.

Myungsoo locked his eyes with his hyung, asking silently for Sunggyu to tell him that this part was a lie, but the oldest just avoided the younger gaze once he understood that. The doctor then got up and moved towards the kitchen, stomping his feet until he banged the door with force. Seeing that Sungyeol hands balled into fists.

“What was that?” Hoya raised a brow.

“Are you really asking? Look what you did!” Sungyeol barked at Hoya. “This is why he has been quiet for the last fifteen minutes, of course, he would be bothered by that bet.”

“I am so sorry Yeollie. I didn’t know he would feel so offended with this bet, and though I feel that I was kind of forced to participate, I still had a chance to say no, but I didn't, therefore I am sorry. So, so sorry.” Dongwoo eyes started to water and Sungyeol sighed, he couldn't get mad at this hyung when he looked like a kicked puppy.

“It's ok with me, but considering everything Myungsoo told you today about his life, he might feel differently.” The lawyer then directed his words at Sunggyu. “Even more with you hyung, how could you? You knew his innermost problems and you still chose to participate in this? You can't say a thing about me now, you hypocrite.” Sungyeol spat and then got up. “I'm going to talk to him, and if he needs to go to the hospital...” He left the sentence hanging then moved towards the kitchen.

Silence took over the living room before Sungjong exploded.

“HYUNGS!” Sungjong scolded, he didn't need to say anything more because his expression was already scolding enough. Noticing nobody saying a thing he directed his words at Sunggyu. “Hyung, you as the oldest wasn't supposed to be the wisest? What were you even thinking?”

“I knew that we shouldn’t have done this bet.” Dongwoo mumbled then tried to wipe his face, his tears already were falling and he was deeply ashamed of himself.

“My ass?” Woohyun offered as the youngest and both Sungjong and Sunggyu glared at him, that wasn't the moment to be funny.

“You know what? You should reflect on this and prepare very good apologies.” Sungjong said crossing his arms and glaring.

Hoya sighed deeply, he knew he had to apologize but he wasn't good with apologies and he wondered if the two guys in the kitchen would forgive him. Sunggyu just thought he had screwed up and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

________________________________________

Sungyeol entered the kitchen to see Myungsoo trying to tidy the kitchen, washing some chopsticks. He closed the door quietly and walked towards his lover and circled the younger body with his arms, pressing himself in his back and giving a comforting hug.

“Sweetie, are you ok?” He asked cautiously, which made the younger just stop what he was doing, place the chopsticks violently on the sink, and try to stop the tears that were already running on his face, but his hands were wet so he ended up wetting his face more. He managed to shake his head, he wasn't ok, definitely.

“About the bet...” Sungyeol paused a bit to choose his words carefully. “ I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now, but, before anything more, I need to know if I need to take you to the hospital again.”

Myungsoo inhaled and exhaled deeply then shook his head again. “I'm f-fine.” He stuttered.

“Hey... Look at me.” Sungyeol coaxed and turned Myungsoo body gently to inspect his face for a few seconds. He tried to dry Myungsoo tears then placed a tender kiss in his cheek and hugged him tightly. “I'm here with you. We promised each other that we would overcome everything together, let it out.”

“How-how can they go betting about us? How can they use our feelings as a way of getting things for themselves?”

“Sweetie, don't label the others with Woohyun hyung. He is totally the type to try to get an advantage of things but I don't think the others were thinking more about winning than to achieving personal goals through favors.”

“I can't believe you're siding with them.” Myungsoo backed away suddenly, looking at Sungyeol in hurt directed at him now and Sungyeol hated that, its been so long that Myungsoo didn't look at him like this.

“I am not siding.” Sungyeol sighed tiredly. “I just think you and them have to have a talk. You have to consider that before today they weren't aware that this could cause such hurt on you, because they knew nothing about the things you went through. Besides, if you take that this bet reflects their honest opinions, then we have nothing to be afraid anymore. Dongwoo and Woohyun hyungs had been rooting behind our backs, Hoya hyung just thought we were straight and Sunggyu hyung...”

“Go on, tell me.” Myungsoo face became expressionless and his eyes were cold.

“Ok, I agree with you that Sunggyu hyung was the worst of them. But it only hurts more because you love him as your brother.” Sungyeol softly caressed his lover's cheeks. “Brothers fight, brothers forgive, and brothers never stop being brothers, it doesn't matter what they do.”

“So how am I supposed to deal with this?” Myungsoo sighed tiredly.

“Well, like any other person. You complain, you let them apologize, and if you think they are being sincere, you forgive them. Weren't you tired of being alone?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo sighs again. “It's been a while you aren't, do you want to give up everything you did to befriend them and go back to being the way you were before your treatment?”

“No.” Myungsoo said looking down.

“See, I just knew it.” Sungyeol gave him an encouraging smile. “Besides, you don't know what they were plotting to get out of this. But, if this somehow could make them experience at least a bit of the happiness that I feel when I’m with you, I think it’s good. Don’t you want to see your friends happy too?”

“Of course I want them to be happy. Only God knows that Sunggyu hyung needs a good fuck for years now.” Myungsoo couldn't help but agree while he wiped his face for good when Sungyeol held him in his arms and spoke like that Myungsoo always felt better. “Maybe this is the only way for him not to be so grumpy.” He added and giggled.

“You're so right, hahaha.” Sungyeol laughed wholeheartedly. “Why don't you do something about it?” He suggested.

“What can I do?” Myungsoo raised a brow and Sungyeol matched his expression but actually meant 'are-you-kidding-me? We have gold in our hands'.

“You can do anything. I mean, Sunggyu hyung is not being very supportive of our relationship, maybe you should use this to our advantage.”

“Sungyeol this is wrong.” Myungsoo said squinting his sharp eyes in a scolding look.

“So it is wrong when it is with the others? With me, you're so...” Sungyeol gave a step back and complained annoyed.

“Sungyeol~” Myungsoo sounded apologetic and stepped forward to bring Sungyeol close again and the ex-model just smirked at him.

“See what I just did? I just manipulated you to unconsciously apologize. I don't usually do this with you in things that matter because I think it would do more bad than good to our relationship, but maybe you should be a little manipulative this once and see what you can get out of this. It can help them forgive us about fooling them for this long and, maybe if you make Sunggyu do some Woohyun hyung-related stuff that he has been avoiding all these years, you can get some vengeance on him and a more solid friendship with Woohyun hyung." Sungyeol advised and pinched Myungsoo nose playfully. "Besides, we just discovered that you have more aegyo than what Sungjong taught you.”

Myungsoo chuckled after Sungyeol pinched his nose then sighed dramatically. “Alright.” He ended up agreeing with an idea already appearing in his head. “I just have to act a bit more right?”

“If you want to call this way.” Sungyeol had amusement on his features.

“But I don't want to act. Maybe you should give me some incentive.” Myungsoo said placing his hands around the lawyer neck and becoming playful.

“Oh, is that it? Maybe I can solve your problem.” Sungyeol said in a low tone then slowly got close to kiss the younger.

It started with some pecks but then Myungsoo wanted a proper kiss so he secured Sungyeol in place and kissed him quite fervently. Sungyeol also couldn't contain himself anymore and pushed the younger to lean on the sink. Somehow Sungyeol was laying Myungsoo until the younger sort of shrieked and pushed Sungyeol off of him.

“Oh my god, water.” He complained then started to laugh, this time he turned around and finally and properly turned off the sink. "I'm all wet."

“You will be as soon as they leave this apartment.” Sungyeol said with a lustful glint in his eyes and finished with a lick of his lips.

Myungsoo was about to retort when they heard a knock on the door. “Hyungs, is everything ok?" Sungjong said from the other side, kind of afraid to open the door and interrupt whatever they were doing.

“Acting?” Sungyeol asked once more.

“Acting.” Myungsoo agreed.

________________________________________________

Myungsoo opened the door of the kitchen with force, surprising Sungjong, and went out of the kitchen with Sungyeol sighing behind him and Sungjong followed them back to the living room. Seeing them going back, Dongwoo was the first to try some apology.

“Myungie, please forgive me. Hyung didn't know he would hurt you so much. Please, Myungie.” Dongwoo begged but Myungsoo just held his angry face on, ignored him, and stomped his feet towards to the master room. “Myungie doesn't love me anymore.” Dongwoo busted into tears and Hoya and Woohyun got close to try to comfort him.

“I am guessing they are screwed?” Sungjong asked just to be sure about the obvious.

“What did you expect, hum?” Sungyeol asked to Sungjong that just shrugged while Sunggyu winced internally.

“I'm glad he is not mad at me.” The maknae concluded and also jabbed at the hyungs, that made Dongwoo cry even more.

“Calm down hyung, if you manage to apologize up to his standards maybe he will forgive you.” Sungyeol advised and Dongwoo promptly tried to wipe his face and control himself.

“Why he had his back wet?” Hoya asked a bit curious, he noticed the wetness on Myungsoo back.

Sungyeol just contained a mysterious smile. “That was me trying to coax him out of the kitchen, you should thank me. He will change himself, if it takes longer I'll drag him here, he should face his problems.”

“I knew he had a key since the beginning.” Woohyun grumbled.

“Why wouldn't he? This is his.” Sungyeol pointed his finger at the apartment and said matter of factually. “So you just know you insulted his feelings inside his property right? He is so pissed.”

“Though I don't know how Myungsoo is going to react to my apology, what comforts me is that Sunggyu hyung situation seems to be worse than mine.” Hoya said and Sunggyu turned to glare at him. “What? I'm kind of anticipating your apology hyung, you began the evening apologizing so maybe you're in the mood for it.”

Sungyeol got tired of waiting for Myungsoo, it was just a shirt he had to change, so he went to their room and came back dragging the younger by the wrist, although Myungsoo didn't offer real resistance.

“Myungieeeeeee, forgive me!” Dongwoo pleaded as soon as he laid his eyes on the younger, quite startling him when he hugged him. “Hyung was so wrong, really, I know I should've known better, why did I even accept that?”

Myungsoo sighed and pushed Dongwoo back then looked at each one of the offending guys in the eyes before he looked again at his pink haired hyung. “This is what I want to know, why you thought my life, my feelings, were bet material? This hurts, you know? This hurts because I thought you were perfect for me as friends, I thought you would never disappoint me this way, but no, even you guys were somehow using me for personal gain, so I ask again what the hell were you thinking?” Myungsoo spat in a mix of sadness and hurt.

“I am so sorry Myungie, I wasn't thinking about gaining anything, I just wished secretly I was right, that you and Yeollie would hook up and make each other happy.” Dongwoo explained, wailed, but Myungsoo just stayed quiet and moved his head to Hoya, indicating that it was his turn to speak.

“I...” Hoya scratched his nape awkwardly. “I would have never imagined that this amount of stuff happened to you, and between you two. I simply thought you two were straight, so I just picked the alternative that I thought it would fit on your reactions on the question. I didn't think too much, I am sorry. If there is anything I can do to compensate you tell me, if there is not and you don't want to be my friend anymore, I think I will understand.” Hoya said and casted his eyes down and Myungsoo moved his head again to look at Woohyun.

“What? I need to apologize too?” Woohyun asked and Sungyeol glared at him hard. “What? My alternative was the best of all them. You two would date, Sungyeol and I could be best friends again, I wouldn't have to be jealous of Myungsoo because I would demand Sunggyu hyung to be mine. It was, no, it is, the best outcome for everybody. And if you are worried because I hurt your feelings, just remember you hurt mine too. Do you know that I made more efforts to know you and overcome my jealousy through the years, than you ever did to be my friend? After years of failing to be close and a lot of jealousy, it lead me to my outburst earlier. So, suck it up, we are even, from now on let's try getting close for real, you might not believe but we are a lot alike in some aspects.”

“Right.” Sungjong snorted. 

“Family-wise is the same thing ok? I am a mommy-boy as well.” Woohyun shot the maknae a glare, while Sungyeol held in a laugh so Myungsoo wouldn't be pissed, and then looked back at the doctor. “Besides hyung owes me a very deep conversation about our situation, and, if things do work out, you might become my brother in law, so let's just be nice to each other.” With that being said Myungsoo moved his head to Sunggyu that just looked blankly at the ground.

“Aren't you going to say anything hyung?” Sungjong asked after a few seconds of silence.

“I... I know Myungsoo isn't going to forgive me, so what is the point of apologizing?” Sunggyu asked sadly.

“So you won't put an effort for Myungsoo?” Sungyeol raised a surprised brow. “Don't you care about him, when all he ever does is to follow in your footsteps because he admires you?” Sungyeol added in anger. Myungsoo eyes glistered with tears again and the oldest finally snapped back.

“Not care? Not care? Who the hell took him to the hospital when you fucked up? Twice, I might add. Who convinced him to do therapy? Who tried over and over again to make you guys make up even though I had my own and Woohyun problems to handle? Do you know how emotionally tired that made me? I thought you fucked him up as a friend Sungyeol, but, knowing the things I knew, I thought that a relationship between you two would never work properly, and look, I was right.” Sunggyu spat sarcastically. “You two broke up and got back together before and only God knows if that happened again later...”

Sungyeol wanted to answer his hyung in the same tone but Myungsoo spoke and that made everyone to look at him. “You're not though.” He then wiped his eyes.

“Wait, what?” Sunggyu hesitated but asked.

“I thought it was pretty clear already but I will tell you again so you finally get convinced and stop waiting for my breakdown.” Myungsoo inhaled deeply and showed a determined expression. “Sungyeol and I are dating since he came back from Japan and we have been doing great although it is quite difficult because I am restricted, and I hate that. He was afraid of being rejected and honestly, deep down I felt the same - though I thought I couldn't say this to Sungyeol and fuel his fears - but, as the time passed by, I grew confident in our friendship and I wanted to share this happiness with you all, and I had to convince Sungyeol, but I have never imagined that you hyung... would be the less supportive one. And, although I tried to push this hurt away because you didn't know the whole story, hearing about this bet hurts me.”

Myungsoo stopped his words in such hurt tone that Sungyeol was wondering if the younger was really acting or not. His eyes became round, his lips moved slowly to form a pout, his eyes were back on being glassy and the five other boys looked murderous to Sunggyu. Even Woohyun.

“NOOOOO, NOOOO, don't be sad, hyung supports you, for a long time already, this is why I kept a secret.” Dongwoo rushed to Myungsoo side again and shook him slightly.

“Same here.” Sungjong agreed.

“It might not look like, but I do it too.” Woohyun assured nodding.

“For me, it doesn't matter if you hook up with the pope or the queen of England, much less with each other, as long as you are happy then I am ok.” Hoya smiled awkwardly.

“Are you forgetting that by the time we made the bet, I had no way of knowing that you two were doing fine dating behind my back?” Sunggyu complained. “Behind our backs.” He corrected himself. “Not to mention that nowadays I am closer to you than I am to noona and I was the last to know.” Sunggyu added in an equally hurt tone.

“Then tell me how could I introduce you to Sungyeol when you didn't want anyone knowing that we are brothers? I thought a lot a bout that, and Sungyeol was willing to meet you, but because of _your_ secret I couldn't tell you _my_ secret.” Myungsoo argued and Sunggyu didn't have a retort to that. “I thought we had overcame things hyung, don't you want to see me happy?'

“I do. Gosh, I do.” Sunggyu said with a hint of desperation as the others were watching the two brothers interaction with held breaths. “I… You deserve it, but I just can't help but be worried. I want to protect you, I don't want to see you falling apart again, it breaks my heart.” Sunggyu voice became strained as he pleaded with his eyes for Myungsoo to forgive him.

“And I am the cheesy one. Sheesh.” Woohyun crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and Sunggyu hit him in the ribs and glared at him. "I didn't say anything." He took his words back and, because Myungsoo was still silent, Sunggyu continued.

“Do you want me to bow in apology? If you want it I will bow. “He offered and positioned himself on his knees, but when he was about to bow Myungsoo finally spoke.

“I can't bring myself to ask this of you.” Sunggyu sighed and sat back again and Myungsoo directed his words to the others. “Who won the bet again?”

“I...” Woohyun was lifting his hand but Sunggyu brought the younger hand down and he and Hoya said synchronized. “Dongwoo.”

“So, Dongwoo hyung...” Myungsoo turned to look at the pink haired boy that gulped hard and started to blabber.

“Myungie really, I didn't really want to hurt you, I didn't really expect to gain anything with this either, so if you want to interpose on this..” The hyung then brightened when he thought a way of compensating him. “Since I have a favor from them why don't you use it instead of me?”

Myungsoo started to smile while Sungjong and Hoya frowned. “Now that you mention this hyung... I think I will take this suggestion.”

“I'm fucked.” Woohyun groaned. “I'm the one he likes the least.”

“Shh. Sunggyu hyung is in a worse position than you.” Sungjong pointed. “Let's just hear him.”

“Since Dongwoo hyung was the best apology I'll let him keep one of the favors you promised him.” Myungsoo spoke and Dongwoo eyes became two huge balls of golf.

“No, is fine with me. You can use all my favors because I don't need anything and...” The pink haired boy tried to wave Myungsoo off.

“I am sure you do.” Myungsoo interrupted and looked at Hoya, that shifted in place, then back at Dongwoo. “I'll leave Hoya hyung with you. “You can punish him however you see fit, or you can use this to your advantage since he is not doing anything all those years, it is up to you.”

Dongwoo blinked many times a bit surprised with Myungsoo words and then looked at Hoya as he let his mind process the suggestion. Myungsoo moved his head to the singing duo while Sungyeol lips trembled, it was becoming too hard not to burst into laughter at the two hyungs faces.

“Woohyun hyung, in a demonstration of good faith, and because, as you said you might become family, I will let you go, you already suffered a lot of disappointments because of Sunggyu hyung.”

“Really?” Woohyun asked puzzled. “Thanks, I guess.”

“And you hyung, I want you to give a chance to Woohyun hyung.” Myungsoo said serious and Sunggyu just looked at him biting his lips while Woohyun opened a big happy smile. “A real chance. And you'll compromise and make him happy and let yourself be happy as well.” He added.

“Ok.” Sunggyu agreed softly, he had promised Woohyun they would talk about themselves and what Myungsoo just suggested didn't seem too far from what he intended to do.

“Really? Oh my god.” Woohyun approached Myungsoo and hugged him for dear life. “I know I don't deserve such a gift from you, but I... thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am forever indebted to you, and, Gosh, I will cook your favorite dish, and if Sungyeol ever runs away to Japan again I'll kidnap him again and deliver him with a bow for you and... I just don't know what to say anymore, I don't deserve such kindness from you.” He rambled and Myungsoo just patted the younger singer back as his sharp eyes evaluated his hyung behavior.

“Ok, enough hyung, your man is right there, this one is mine.” Sungyeol complained as he pulled Woohyun out of Myungsoo. Woohyun then went back to where Sunggyu was to ramble to him.

“You heard him, right hyung? You're going to do as he says, right hyung? You're going to give me a chance, right hyung?” Woohyun was throwing many questions at him and Sunggyu almost got dizzy. So, to make the younger stop, he held his jaw and pulled until he delivered a soft kiss on the younger plump lips, and made their friends tease with their self made sounds. “This is one of the best days of my life.” Woohyun said dizzily with his most stupid smile on and Sunggyu just smiled resigned and caressed the younger hair.

“And.” Myungsoo spoke loud and everyone head snapped back to him. “You're going to talk to your father, using polite speech, and you're going to apologize for the way you behave, and explain all the things he did and does that hurt you. You're going to do the same as with Woohyun hyung and give him a real chance of growing close to you again, and you're going to put effort as well.”

“NO!” Sunggyu complained. “You can't do this to me.” He paled and sounded terrified.

“This is daebak.” Sungjong clapped hard, finding this hilarious.

“I am facing my problems here. You should do the same.” Myungsoo complained. “You do talk to him, but you do nothing to make you two close whenever you are together, and I am tired of trying to mediate.”

“Myungsoo! You can't do this to me, please, I'll do anything else. You want support from me? You have now, I will support your relationship with Sungyeol in front of any journalist if you ever want to come out publicly.” Sunggyu pleaded. “Don't do this to me.” He begged.

“Hyung, this is long overdue. You two talk but it is so awkward as two robots conversation.” Myungsoo begged with his eyes round. “Do this for me, I am tired of being in the middle of your fights, how many years has our family been like that?”

“Hyung, I know what Myungsoo asked is overwhelming for you. I know.” Sungyeol chose that moment to talk. “It was hard as hell for me as well, and I believe I have more reasons to be angry with my mom for the next two generations than you with your father, but Dr. Kan helped me a lot, if you can't do it alone you can talk to her....”

“I think he might explode.” Hoya whispered into Dongwoo ear and the pink haired boy nodded agreeing when they saw Sunggyu becoming red with anger.

“What?” Sunggyu glared hard at Sungyeol. “That woman hates my guts! Besides I don't think...”

“A pan.” Sungyeol said flatly. “A pan over your beloved brother, and the one and only boy I will ever love, head. I had all the reasons in the world to not talk to her again and Myungsoo asked me so I did. You can do it too.”

“How? I don't think...” Sunggyu seemed lost now.

“I will tell you how that went for me.” Sungyeol sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead as Myungsoo held his hand. Although Sungyeol did spoke to his mom again and was indeed putting effort to have a better relationship, they still had a long way to go and that was something that bothered him. “Everything started the day you won first place. Daeyeol had called me because he managed to go to Japan for my grandma wedding and it would be the first time I would see him in six months, therefore I was quite emotionally shaken.” He admitted. “Then when Friday came....”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after Infinite V comeback Myungsoo and Sungyeol boarded different planes to Japan in the wee hours. There were two reasons for that: one - they bought the tickets last minute and there was no seat available for the both of them in the same plane and; two – they wanted to keep things a secret and they knew some wild fans of Sungyeol might appear at the airport. The number of fans was reducing a bit because Sungyeol wasn't working at the moment but they still appeared often.

The planes landed with less than an hour apart but Sungyeol had the privilege of going through a small line while Myungsoo had to wait like every other tourist, actually, it was a miracle he managed to get a visa that quick so he was rather resigned.

Since they were just spending the weekend they had brought only a small bag and, while Myungsoo dealt with immigration, Sungyeol just went outside to meet the ex-roommates that were waiting for him.

_“_ _Taku, Gangnam, Keita!”_ He exclaimed happily when he saw the three and the boys got closer to give him hugs and greetings.

_“_ _Sungyeol, man, how are you doing?”_ Gangnam greeted.

_“_ _I'm fine dude, I'm fine.”_ He smiled.

_“_ _You seem so different though, and it's not that reddish hair.”_ Keita inspected him.

_“_ _Haha, how so? Did I gain weight? If so I can explain that.”_ Sungyeol laughed wholeheartedly.

_“_ _I think you lost some, you look skinny.”_ Takuya offered.

“ _Your imagination. I lost muscles and gained fat.”_ Sungyeol sighed.

“ _Why was that? You worked so hard to gain them.”_ Gangnam raised a questioning brow.

“ _I was kind of stressed.”_ Sungyeol shrugged.

“ _Stressed? In Korea? Didn't you tell me you got a better treatment in Korea? What could be as stressful for you?”_ Takuya looked perplexed.

“ _Of course I get a better treatment in Korea, but why don't we have breakfast and I tell you all about it?”_ Sungyeol suggested and they all started walking and talking towards the exit, but Sungyeol said he couldn't wait and convinced them to eat somewhere inside the airport.

They chose a restaurant and placed food on their plates, and when they found a table the others noticed Sungyeol had everything double on his tray.

“ _No wonder you gained weight eating that much.”_ Gangnam teased.

“ _Ha, that's not for me though.”_ Sungyeol just smiled.

“ _For who then?”_ Keita rose a brow.

“ _That's a surprise.”_ Sungyeol winked as he smiled mysteriously.

“ _What surprise?”_ Gangnam eyes tinkled in anticipation.

“ _I didn't come alone.”_ Sungyeol said and the others hummed teasingly, then started to make questions at the same time that made Sungyeol become quite dizzy.

He was saved when his phone rang and he started to give instructions on how to be found, but that was only temporary because as soon as he hangs up the phone the others started asking questions again.

“ _Come on man, we've been asking you for twenty minutes already.”_ Keita asked exactly twenty minutes into the interrogation Sungyeol was resisting bravely.

“ _Tell me in Korean, I won't tell them.”_ Gangnam whispered curiously.

“ _Are you going to introduce someone to us?”_ Takuya asked.

“ _Yes, but you know that already.”_ Sungyeol giggled.

“ _A girl?_ ” Keita asked wriggling his brows. “ _Is she pretty? Are you dating or this is casual?”_

“ _Wait, weren't you suffering because of someone when you were here? What happened to that one?”_ Takuya asked warily.

Sungyeol just bit his lips, not noticing that by now Myungsoo was walking towards their table. The younger stopped a few feet away, not really sure if he should disrupt the conversation Sungyeol was having with his friends, he didn't know much Japanese and he wasn't sure those guys would like his introvert self (because although Myungsoo progressed, he was sure he would be an introvert because of the language barrier).

“ _That..”_ Sungyeol hesitated but one of his friends anticipated himself.

“ _Didn't work out?”_ Gangnam asked with a pitying look. _“But think about the bright side, if you're with someone else then you're good right now, right?”_

“ _Actually... a lot happened, I can't tell you everything here because someone might hear and leak.”_ Sungyeol said in an apologetic tone and the others groaned but accept that, and then he grabbed his phone and dialed Myungsoo number, he was already impatiently waiting for his lover, and then he heard the sound.

_Tteonajima nan michigesseo Gajima deo mot chamgesseo_

Sungyeol wanted to laugh, this was still set as his personal ringtone and, really, this song was so Myungsoo. Instead, he just got up and waled towards Myungsoo then brought him by the wrist to his table where he pulled a nearby chair for Myungsoo and sat him down.

“ _All that mystery and you brought a colleague? I thought you weren't going to work. Is this Lee Sungjong?”_ Takuya asked then directed his words at Myungsoo. _“Hi, my name is Terada Takuya.”_ He bowed a bit and offered his hand for a handshake which Myungsoo took a little awkwardly.

“ _No, Sungjong has no interest in the Japan market and I didn't come for work, he is not a colleague.”_ Sungyeol explained a bit before he directed his words to his lover in Korean while pointing at the other boys in front of him. “This is Gangnam, that shared the room with me and this here is Keita. Come on, introduce yourself.”

“ _Hello, my name is Kim Myungsoo, nice to meet you.”_ Myungsoo tried to place a non-awkward smile in his face and bowed to the others and shook their hands.

“Your introduction is incomplete, do it again.” Sungyeol complained and Myungsoo blinked a couple of times trying to think what he had done. A cute sight, really.

“What did I miss?” Myungsoo asked when he couldn't think of anything wrong. Sungyeol insisted for him to do it again while the others looked at them bemusedly, so Myungsoo did what he was told. _“Hello, I'm Myungsoo, Ryou-chan friend.”_ Myungsoo said and looked at Sungyeol “Did I do it correctly now?”

“Are you kidding me? What's with you and honorifics?” Sungyeol sort of pouted and Gangnam that was the only one understood them was giggling, he though Myungsoo was being condescending to Sungyeol. “Chan is usually used for children, girls or cute people.” Sungyeol complained then turned to his friend. “ _Yah, stop laughing, he can call me anything he wants.”_ That managed to bring a small shy smile into Myungsoo lips but before he could think too much about it and blush Sungyeol said some words to his friends then looked back at him. “ _You guys pay attention because this can't be repeated aloud._ Myungsoo, repeat after me I'm Ryou senpai …”

“ _I'm Ryou Kun....”_ Myungsoo said and Sungyeol massaged his temples, inhaled deeply and let it go, Myungsoo Japanese was very limited but he knew the honorifics well, and if there was no way Sungyeol could make him use them in Korean he wouldn't achieve this in Japanese either.

“… _boyfriend.”_ Sungyeol said and before his friends could even process that, the younger repeated.

“… _boyfriend.”_ Myungsoo finished with a smile, not knowing exactly what he said until he noticed three frozen surprised expressions.

“ _And we have been together for ten months on a roll”_ Sungyeol added in a low tone so only his friends could hear.

“ _OMG!”_ Keita finally shrieked and Sungyeol placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

“ _SHHHHHH! I told you because I trust you, don't announce to the rest of the world.”_ Actually, that wasn't the reason, he was using his Japanese friends to test waters, if they were receptive to the idea, he would think about spilling the beans for his friends in Korea, but if they weren't, he would be sad but it was not like he met these guys every day.

“Yeol, what is happening?” Myungsoo asked worried and Sungyeol took his hand from his friend mouth and cleaned in his jeans, apparently, his friend had licked the palm of his hand to get rid of it. “I don't... I don't understand Japanese....” He added.

“ _Right, you all speak English right? Let's use English so he can understand us.”_ Sungyeol said and the others ended up nodding.

“Are you trolling us?” Takuya asked hesitantly, in English.

“No, why would I?” Sungyeol frowned while Myungsoo bit his lip and looked down at the untouched food on the table. Sungyeol had said he wanted to introduce him to the people he shared an apartment with in Japan, but he didn't know which kind of introduction Sungyeol was talking about, until now.

“Because you put vinegar inside a banana and gave us to eat? You knew those bananas would be my lunch Ryou, yet I starved because of you.” Keita crossed his arms and if the atmosphere was lighter Myungsoo would have laughed because that was so him.

“Your loss you can't prank me back, you had one year for it.” Sungyeol stuck his tongue out then stuffed his mouth. "But I swear I am not trolling. Aren't you guys going to eat?” He pointed his chopsticks to the plates and the boys quickly started eating. “Lift your head Myungsoo.” Sungyeol ordered and the younger looked at him.

“Your friends seem tense, I don't think they are comfortable with the idea of us dating.” Myungsoo finally whispered and Sungyeol shrugged.

“I didn't come here for approval. I think you can agree with me that after what happened I shouldn't expect that.” Sungyeol said slightly stern as Gangnam followed their conversation in Korean and Sungyeol got close to Myungsoo ear to whisper something in private. “I know you're worried that I will lose something because of you again, but this time I assure you I'll be ok if something goes wrong.” He assured then his voice became soft, pleading. “You're worth everything I do so please keep your head high for me?”

Myungsoo couldn't help but smile with his cheeks slightly tinted in pink when Sungyeol retreated and what the model said made him gather his courage to speak to the others that were evaluating him and Sungyeol and still deciding what they felt about the two of them dating.

“...and thank you for taking care of him while he was in Japan, I heard it wasn't an easy period of his life.” He smiled politely and bowed a bit.

“It definitely wasn't. This guy here was depressed most of the time. He was moping because he left someone in Korea and....” Gangnam halted his words when the other two glared at him to shut it, they thought it was impolite of him if he spoke about Sungyeol that way for his new lover.

“Relax ok, he knows everything.” Sungyeol calmed then and the three sighed.

“Yeah, Ryou, Sungyeol, has the tendency of surprising everyone with weird news without any preparation, this is why we broke up before he came here, he dropped the news twelve hours before the flight.” Myungsoo said calmly as the three friends looked at Sungyeol as if saying, 'dude, that's not cool' while Sungyeol was kinda baffled Myungsoo was talking about that. “If he didn't tell you about us before I hope you can forgive him, sometimes he doesn't know how to handle things, not that I can talk about it.”

“It's... ok... I guess.” Takuya said shrugging. “I don't mind, actually I am just thinking here why aren't you a model, you're so handsome, why aren't you a model?”

“Because...” Sungyeol was about to explain but Myungsoo decided that he should be more social.

“I don't think this kind of life is for me... I'd need to be more...” Myungsoo stopped to think about a word that wouldn't offend these guys. “Actually, less awkward? I prefer being behind cameras.”

“Oh, so you're a photographer?” Gangnan asked then whined. “Sungyeol, you said you wouldn't come back for work?”

“No, photography is a hobby. I'm studying to be a doctor.” Myungsoo said proudly.

“See? I didn't come back for work.” Sungyeol stuck his tongue out. “I came because my grandma decided to get married....”

From there on the conversation progressed without many problems. Although Keita was the one being more uncomfortable with the idea of them dating, it wasn't enough to push Sungyeol away and offend them. And it turns out that the other two ended up liking Myungsoo a lot, they didn't know why Myungsoo ways of speaking were baffling Sungyeol so much but they were enjoying that Sungyeol was being teased and he was letting.

After an hour or so eating and catching up a bit, Gangnam kindly (that was questionable for Takuya and Keita) remembered that everyone had schedules and they should get going. They gave the couple a ride to downtown and after an invitation to have lunch together another day the three friends left the couple alone.

Sungyeol started walking right away while Myungsoo trailed behind him talking about his boyfriend friends until he noticed where Sungyeol was going: the subway station.

“Sungyeol, wait, wait, wait!” Myungsoo called him rather distressed and Sungyeol turned around with a raised brow. "We aren't...

“Oh...” Sungyeol smiled bemusedly when he realized what Myungsoo meant. “Yes, we are.”

“No... I can't.” Myungsoo shook his head endlessly

“Why?” Sungyeol brow rose. “Come on, it's going to be a new experience for you.” Sungyeol grabbed Myungsoo wrists and entered the subway station, much for the younger desperation.

 


	84. The calm before the storm - Jar of Hearts - Trouble is – About to explode – Tell me one more time - Bastard

An hour later they were coming out of the subway with Sungyeol laughing his ass off while Myungsoo seemed rather disgruntled and pale.

“Don't laugh.” Myungsoo hit him in the ribs.

“Sorry, but your face is priceless.” Sungyeol couldn't help and dissolved himself in a fit of laughter again.

“It isn't funny.” Myungsoo protested. “There were people looking at me weirdly and it was crowded, and...”

“I thought you were already used to attracting attention and, come on Sweetie, we are in Japan going to the suburb, that was not crowded for Japanese standards.” Sungyeol laughed patting his back. Now let's go, we only need to walk some blocks now.

After fifteen minutes, Sungyeol was placing the code on the door and a second later they heard the unmistakable sound of the door being opened. “We arrived.” He shouted in good Korean, he hoped his grandma wouldn't be too bitchy about the language, he had Myungsoo there after all.

Two steps after they entered they heard a loud shout of Sungyeol name and then suddenly the model was dropping his things on the ground to hold against his waist a wild monkey, literally, because his monkey of a brother jumped on him and he almost fell on the ground.

“HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MONKEY!!!!!!” Sungyeol yelled happily but rather high pitched.

Myungsoo quickly managed to pull his phone and snatched some good pictures of the brothers strange, yet, on their own way, emotional reencounter until he noticed the door closing behind him and Sungyeol grandma appearing with a big smile.

“Myungsoo, my dear, I hope you don't mind my rusty Korean, how have you been?”

“Oh, it's fine.” Myungsoo returned the smile and bowed deeply, he didn't know if the lady would like to be greeted in any other way. "I'm fine, better now that Sungyeol is having more time for us."

“Is Ryou treating you well?” She said as she approached him and gave him a hug.

“He has...” Myungsoo started softly but was interrupted.

“I treat him greatly.” Sungyeol protested before Myungsoo had the chance and when he was finally fed up with Daeyeol's greeting. “How have you've been, grandma? Couldn't you have sent the notice earlier? Do you know the lengths I went to get Myungsoo a visa?”

“I'm fine dear, I'm happy that you two managed to come despite all, I didn't want you worried about this before, you were so set on studying, and I am so proud that it paid off." She said as she moved to place a kiss on the top of his head, that required him to bow a bit for her to be able to do it.

“I still have the interview next week, that is more for checking background and deciding the placement within the institute, then I'll have to think what to do with my modeling contract, which I don't want to talk about right now." Sungyeol said and kissed the top of her head back

“Oh my, you're being affectionate, Myungsoo is definitely doing some good for you.” She beamed.

“Yeah and apparently he tidies the apartment now.” Daeyeol found a chance to butt in the conversation and tease his hyung that rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Must not kill him before the wedding, must not kill him before the wedding.” Sungyeol chanted to himself although his cheeks were becoming pink.

“You're not going to kill him, you were missing him a lot." Myungsoo said which made both grandma and the other Yeollie look at him fondly.

“Don't tell him that.” Sungyeol complained, with cheeks fully flushed, and shoved Myungsoo playfully.

“Now, now, let's all get along because the wedding is tomorrow and we have a lot to prepare. Have you two eaten already?” She asked pushing the three further inside the apartment.

“Oh yeah, we had breakfast with the guys that shared the dorm with me.”

“So you introduced Myungsoo hyung?” Daeyeol asked looking form one another warily.

“Yeah, we told them we are dating.” Sungyeol said as if he was talking about the weather as he plopped down on the floor and sprawled himself there. “Ahnn, it's been a while.”

“How did it go?” She asked worried as she sat on her knees beside him and briefly forgetting about scolding his etiquette.

“Keita seems a bit uncomfortable, but didn't say anything, Takuya and Gangnam don't mind. We are going to have a meal with them before we go back to Korea.” Sungyeol explained with a pleased smile and patted his side for Myungsoo to sit beside him as well, a thing that Myungsoo did in a perfect respectful position.

Sungyeol responded to that with some light glaring, he hated when Myungsoo was too perfect, he had to make him more rebellious at least with posture, but he ended up patting Myungsoo knee in a way that said he did it great. “He survived the meeting, and he even managed to introduce himself as my boyfriend in Japanese.”

Myungsoo blushed really hard. “I repeated what you were saying, that's all.”

“And he survived public transportation as well.” Sungyeol added laughing and Daeyeol looked at his brother in law with a judging face.

“Is this going to end up in some problem for you hyung?” The younger asked warily.

“I don't think so, first because I am in Japan and I'm not as famous here, and then we didn't do PDA. Besides grandma said she would make a private ceremony in a hotel, so it's fine. Actually...” Sungyeol locked his fingers with Myungsoo and looked up smiling at him. “It's the first time we will attend something together as a couple and I'm glad that I can give him this experience.”

Myungsoo blushed again which made Sungyeol grandma squeal internally. “I hope one day we can do this more frequently." He mumbled shyly.

“The time will come.” Sungyeol said staring at his lover lovingly.

“Stop that, I'm going to puke. To think Sungyeol hyung became like this... Tsk tsk tsk...” Daeyeol crossed his arms in front of himself and shook his head in disapproval.

“Daeyeol, I already explained to you: BAM, in love.” Sungyeol said as he tried to kick the younger lightly.

“You barely arrived and you're already bickering.” The old lady shook her own head at them then decided to get to the business.

“Show me the clothes you intend to wear tomorrow.” She urged and Sungyeol sat back up and picked up his suitcase and opened up to show her while Myungsoo did the same. The lady then roamed her hands on the fabric before looking at Sungyeol dead in the eyes. “This can't do.”

“Why? Grandma, you told me about the wedding on Sunday, what did you expect me to bring?” Sungyeol whined while Daeyeol rolled his eyes at his brother antics.

“Traditional clothes because it is a traditional wedding?” She answered sarcastically.

“Where do you think I would be able to find Japanese traditional clothing, in Korea? If you allowed us to dress in Hanboks we wouldn't have this problem.” He complained more and this time Daeyeol nodded, seeming to agree with him. “What do we do now? We should hurry up and go buy some fancy....”

She sighed then got up before he could finish his sentence, raising a hand in the air. “Since it is my fault I addressed the matter on the last minute I thought about a solution, you three come here.” She walked into one of the rooms with the three in her toll only to point at three kimonos on their respective hangers.

Sungyeol and Daeyeol gasped loudly when they saw the kimonos and ran to inspect them up close, while Myungsoo just popped his head from behind them.

“Oh my god is this from that fancy....?” Daeyeol was shocked.

“It is.” The old lady said and Myungsoo just looked from one to another, he was understanding the language, not the conversation.

“Isn't this expensive grandma? And you bought three of them.” Sungyeol raised his brows.

“It is, it is.” She chuckled. “But I didn't buy it. I had because your father bought it." She said and suddenly the two brothers froze in place. "I kept until now and I want you to use it.”

She said and Myungsoo raised a brow at the family members next reaction. While Daeyeol seemed curious yet almost scared to even touch the fabric of the Kimono, Sungyeol hugged the fabric softly against his chest and the old lady caressed the fabric softly and Myungsoo felt like he was intruding their moment.

“I miss him.” Sungyeol finally said when he pulled away and patted the fabric as not to leave creases on it.

“I wish I had more time to know him.” Daeyeol said in a sad tone and Sungyeol patted his back affectionately.

“You know Ryou....” She said patting the fabric of one of the kimonos again. “He bought this one here to use on your wedding." Sungyeol raised a brow of doubt and she continued telling the story. "You were only four and would still have a long way to go before a wedding could happen but your father was stubborn as you are and bought it. Because one way or another he can't go to your wedding...” She said and Myungsoo looked to his feet because she was indirectly talking about the fact Sungyeol was in a relationship with him. “I'll feel he is here with me if you wear this one.”

“Do you think he would have approved of me?” Sungyeol asked with his breath held.

“Your father was kinder than what you remember.” She simply said. “Besides, you are all he has ever dreamed: healthy, kind and hardworking.”

Sungyeol still looked at her a bit unsure but she nodded at him in reassurance before he opened a big gummy smile, the type that made Myungsoo heart race. “I will feel honored to wear his kimono then.”

She then moved to the second kimono and addressed Daeyeol. “He bought this one for your wedding as soon as he discovered your mother was expecting. Again we couldn't convince him that he would wait too long for a wedding to happen but he couldn't help himself. Although everyone in Japan knows that there are no similar kimonos, he bought it because he liked the golden patterns in both of them.”

“It's beautiful right Myungsoo? Look at it, its dragons.” Sungyeol asked, still a bit marveled.

“Indeed.” Myungsoo agreed. “Can I touch it?” He asked unsurely and when Sungyeol grandma nodded he brought the fabric of the sleeve close to Sungyeol skin and flushed a bit, he thought that dressing in this one Sungyeol would look so ethereal.

Myungsoo was distraught in his thoughts when the old lady moved to the third kimono. “Myungsoo-yah, my son wanted Ryou to use this on his wedding day once he found someone who could take care of him. He found that someone so I want you to wear this.”

“No.” Daeyeol objected. “Can I use this?” He pleaded to point the one she meant for Myungsoo. “I liked the Kimonos and all, they are all really beautiful, and soft, and beautiful but I would prefer to use the discreet one. I don't want to wear matching clothes with hyung. Maybe Myungsoo hyung should use this one.” He suggested.

“No, I shouldn't wear something so precious and with such important meaning for you. I can't wear your father clothes, I didn't even know him.” Myungsoo protested shocked with the suggestions.

“Hyung, dad died before I could talk, I barely knew him myself, although I think it's a great honor to use his clothes, I don't think it is right when you two are a couple and the other two look like a set.” Daeyeol insisted.

“No, I'll take the simpler one.” Myungsoo insisted back. “And white doesn't really look that great to me and...”

“Sweetie, you can take the black one.” Sungyeol suggested, making his boyfriend run out of his excuses. “It will be as if we were going to meet my dad.. wow, I feel a bit nervous now.”

“But...' Myungsoo looked pleadingly to his boyfriend but Sungyeol wasn't having that.

“It's fine dear, you can use it so you can match Sungyeol.” Sungyeol grandma now insisted.

“Ok.” He relented shyly smiling, but if Myungsoo only knew the trouble that sole word would cause he would have insisted more on not wearing that Kimono.

 ______________________________________

Sungyeol grandma informed them more about the wedding and then they arranged their baggage in the vacant room (since Daeyeol would be sleeping in his grandma room tonight) before they all went out to buy the traditional sandals to use tomorrow.

Myungsoo tried not to show too much but he was excited, not only he would be dressing in a kimono like the animes he always watched, he was going to see Sungyeol in one for the first time and he couldn't wait for that.

While they walked around Sungyeol and Daeyeol were catching up while Myungsoo and the grandma tried to get to know each other better, yet they still seemed to be gravitating towards each other because they were more comfortable than in Korea.

As they talked, Sungyeol asked how Daeyeol managed to come a few days earlier to the wedding, he thought their mom it would chain the younger home and would not let him come since anyone could imagine that he would come. Daeyeol shrugged, he said she said a lot of weird warnings and just bought the ticket for an earlier day.

Sungyeol felt confused. His mom was really adamant about not letting the two contact and now she just let him come? He didn't believe she was being nice just because she wanted to please her mother in law. He wanted to question the younger more but instead, he was asked by his grandma if he already told his friends about his relationship with Myungsoo.

Myungsoo explained softly that they both thought they should mature their relationship and Myungsoo relationship with their friends a bit more before telling them because he didn't know if all the boys would approve of him as Sungyeol boyfriend.

“What's there to approve? You're perfect for Ryou, I can see it by just looking into your eyes.” Grandma chimed which made Myungsoo smile shyly and Sungyeol butt it.

“Actually, since I introduced him to my Japanese friends, I think maybe we can discuss this when we arrive back in Korea.” Sungyeol offered and Myungsoo eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

“Really?”

“Of course.'

“Oh my god.” Myungsoo didn't say anything more than that but it was evident for the world to see that the younger lover was extremely happy with this and, with Myungsoo happy, Sungyeol was too, but calmly, smiling away.

After a late lunch, they parted ways, Daeyeol and his grandma went back to the apartment while Sungyeol was taking Myungsoo to show him some places, so they could have some alone time.

That afternoon was marvelous in Myungsoo opinion, just like in China, Sungyeol was walking around completely unguarded, and though he was not the most touchy-feely person in the world, Sungyeol managed to hold his hand in public a few times and that managed to left Myungsoo already squealing inside, he had to take a lot of pictures to register that moment.

They met again at night for dinner to celebrate once again Sungyeol BAR and, of course, the wedding. This time the groom was there and it seemed as if he already knew they were in a relationship because not even once he looked at then in question or in disdain. Sungyeol smiled a lot to himself that night, this guy was quite a catch for his grandmother, the model was sure he was going to treat her well, and he was even approachable and funny too.

When they all said goodnight and went straight to their rooms after a tiring day, Myungsoo laid in the futon as he watched Sungyeol to change.

“Why are you looking? Are you perving on me?” Sungyeol playfully said. “Mister, control your hormones.”

“I was just imagining how are you going to look like tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, the first time you're going to see me in a traditional Japanese Kimono, and a fancy one too.” Sungyeol smiled then laid beside his lover inside the covers.

“You'll look handsome.” Myungsoo said and by the younger tone, Sungyeol already figured that the younger had some big expectations.

“I'll try not to disappoint you.” Sungyeol pinched Myungsoo nose lightly.

“But you never do.” Myungsoo complained.

“I do a lot.” Sungyeol insisted giggling.

“Only when you run away.” Myungsoo agreed and Sungyeol inhaled deeply, loosing all the playful atmosphere. “Sorry, I didn't mean....”

“You did, but it wasn't something bad. I am not angry.” He leaned in and gave a small but sweet peck on the younger lips.

“Yeollie...” Myungsoo called warily when the taller pulled back. “Did you really meant that we should discuss telling about our relationship to the guys?”

“In a way yes.” Sungyeol nodded looking at the younger eyes. “I'm not fully really ready, but after today I am feeling more confident.” Sungyeol admitted and Myungsoo couldn't help a full dimpled smile appearing on his face, he couldn't explain the happiness he was feeling. To think Sungyeol was going to overcome his fears and assume their relationship to the boys that were like his brothers? Wow, he couldn't believe.

“Let's just wait a bit more ok? I have to think about how to get rid of my modeling career when I solve that we can discuss how we should tell them.” Sungyeol assured.

“I can't wait.” Myungsoo said but he quickly thought that small sentence could cause some misunderstanding so he fixed himself. “Actually I can, I.... you understood what I mean, right?”

“Of course I did, silly.” Sungyeol pecked him again and giggled. “Aigo, stop looking cute, I can't have you here.”

“Sungyeol! I can't believe, is this a kink of yours?" Myungsoo said in a surprised and scolding tone as he was telling him 'we already know the consequences of this' but a sly smile from Sungyeol later and he was already changing opinions. “You want me here??”

“I do, and it's a pity they are here, or else we would do some stuff. But worry not, Daeyeol is going to the airport after the party as well and we are going to have the apartment for ourselves until is time for us to leave.” The taller explained.

“Seems like you thought this through.”

“You can bet I did.” Sungyeol said in a teasing tone but after that, he gave Myungsoo a sweet kiss and then adjusted Myungsoo head on his shoulder before they drifted to sleep.

_____________________________

Sungyeol woke next morning with a shriek at fucking 6 am. He groaned, scrunched his eyes closed even more and tried to move but couldn't there was something heavy and big holding him.

“Hyuuuuuuung!!!!!!” Daeyeol finally whined scandalized and Sungyeol finally opened his eyes drowsily to understand that Daeyeol was screaming because Myungsoo was sleeping half on top of him without a shirt on as always.

“Hm... Myung, wake up.” Sungyeol mumbled while he tried to pat his boyfriend shoulder softly and the younger finally showed signs of waking up, which Daeyeol found weird, he just screamed his lungs out and the other stayed asleep.

The younger lover rolled out of Sungyeol and the taller finally sat and looked annoyed to his brother. “Why were you screaming? We didn't do anything, I am fully clothed and Myungsoo sleeps shirtless regardless of weather.”

“Sorry.” Daeyeol said now that he saw his brother fully clothed.

“Yeollie, go back to sleep.” Myungsoo mumbled attaching himself to Sungyeol waist again.

Sungyeol yawned, ignoring his boyfriend pleaded. “It's so early, why are you up so soon? Why did you even wake me up? I want to go back to sleep. It was really comfy you know?”

“No, you can't.” Daeyeol was against. “I know it's early, it's a little past 6 am, but, hyung, the wedding is today, grandma is already preparing herself.”

“Oh god.” Sungyeol ran a hand over his face, trying to be more woken up. “Do I have to do something?”

“Yes, breakfast would be a start.” Daeyeol sassed. “Bath, dressing, maybe make up...”

“Makeup, I don't think... “Sungyeol scratched his head confused.

“Not yours hyung, hers.” Daeyeol looked at him judging.

“Do I look like I know how to do a woman wedding make up?” Sungyeol glared at his brother.

“I was just kidding, she hired someone for that, that already arrived, by the way, you just need to give her an ok when you see her.” The younger giggled. “But before that, you should coordinate breakfast.”

“Oh.” Sungyeol said blankly. “Ok, getting up it is...” He looked down to the boy latched on him. “Sweetie... up.”

Myungsoo made a whining noise but instantly got up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes cutely. “I knew you could do it. Reward.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo leaned to the side and Sungyeol kissed his cheeks, much for the younger delight.

“I can't with this. Knowing you're gay is easier than accepting that affectionate side of yours. So weird.”

“BAM, in love.” Sungyeol repeated just to tease him and Daeyeol rolled his eyes.

“Just go to the kitchen when you're ready.” The maknae grunted before exiting the room.

After breakfast, all the boys bathed and started to prepare for the wedding. Daeyeol didn't have as much experience with Kimonos and needed a help from his brother, but Myungsoo was another story whatsoever. He tried dressing but wasn't sure what should come first, although some parts were very obvious, so Sungyeol had to practically dress him.

Myungsoo twirled a few times in front of the mirror, finding everything about being dressed that way awesome, until Sungyeol kicked him and Daeyeol out of the apartment, saying that they should get to the local of the ceremony early to welcome the guests. Myungsoo didn't like much to be separated from his boyfriend, he wanted to see Sungyeol in that kimono, but Sungyeol ended up promising him to wear a yukata Myungsoo could tear apart if he behaved and Myungsoo finally accepted to move, but not before blushing.

They arrived where the wedding ceremony was going to be held around 10 am, and there was already some guests and family members of the groom there. Thinking he wasn't able to communicate as well he ended up taking some pictures of the venue, but noticing the family of the groom was talking to Daeyeol in English he allowed himself to try to mingle with them and that was enough for to not to feel the time pass.

When the clock hit eleven sharp Sungyeol and his grandma arrived together and the ceremony started. Myungsoo watched everything in awe as he experienced a part of Japanese traditional culture he never knew before. It was very different from Korea, but he liked and felt great that he was allowed to be part of it.

At some point, Sungyeol arrived at Myungsoo side and the younger gaped when he saw him up close. Sungyeol had some very minimal makeup on just so he could only hide some light dark circles he still had and highlight his eyes and lips just a bit. His hair was styled to look not too much mess, not too much in place and that white kimono on him... Sungyeol looked like a god descending upon the earth in Myungsoo humble, yet biased, opinion, and if he wasn't in public he would...

______________________________________

A woman arrived late at the ceremony. She looked around trying to spot in the middle of the guests two people that should probably be wearing something that would differentiate the family members of the bride from the rest.

She spotted two boys in Kimonos in the distance. One of them was taller and wore a white Kimono, she smiled, she knew to whom that Kimono belonged to and she was happy to see the boy and what he was wearing. He looked beautiful, stunning. The second boy was to his right, he was a bit shorter and a bit more athletic than the other, and he wore a simpler black, yet very elegant, Kimono.

The woman was confused, why would the younger use that specific Kimono that was meant for the older wedding day? She shrugged and decided to try to inconspicuously, to not disturb the ceremony, go to where they were.

After five steps she halted all movement abruptly. Now she could see the taller of them lean to a boy on his left. He was shorter than the one in the middle, but taller than the younger of the three and wore a very similar Kimono, although it was also black, to the one in white.

She narrowed her eyes, clenched her teeth and her hands balled into fists, she just had seen the boy in white and the boy to his left intertwine their fingers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

This wedding had a different ceremony for sure. Mainly because the bride was Japanese and the groom was Taiwanese, so they tried to mix things up the best they could and somehow it worked, to the point of touching all, or almost all, hearts.

Sungyeol looked to the side, there were six family members on the side of the groom and, although they just met today, Sungyeol seemed to like them already. The groom had two sons and a daughter, and some grandchildren that were around his age, and they were already getting along well.

Deep down Sungyeol was grateful that the groom family had nothing against him or Myungsoo, that could have ended disastrously here. But to be here watching his grandma getting married, surrounded by people that liked, at least, her, left him comfortable and relaxed enough to act a bit more like a couple with his boyfriend. At some point, he even leaned towards the younger and interlaced their fingers together which made Myungsoo blush but be incredibly happy.

They were unaware of the dark aura directed at them that came from the back of the hall.

The ceremony ended after some time and the groom and bride directed themselves to a room where they would receive all the guest to take pictures before everyone could have lunch and enjoy the party.

The newlyweds were in a room that had a scenario and a lot of things placed that it made it look like a studio and next to it there was a small fitting room and people could access them through a hall where people started to prepare things to serve the guests with food.

“We are going to take some pictures with grandma and her husband and his family right now so you wait here.” Sungyeol said softly. “I'll come back in a few minutes so you can appear in the pictures with only our side of our family, ok?”

“Ok.” Myungsoo simply nodded, if he had to take a picture with all the family he wouldn't feel very comfortable now, Sungyeol grandma barely knew him as well.

“Don't run away.” Sungyeol said playfully.

“I would never.” Myungsoo smiled reassuringly before Sungyeol pushed Daeyeol inside the room where the photos were being taken.

Myungsoo was left alone. Not completely alone, of course, there were people around him waiting for they turn to greet the newlyweds, but the one he managed to get acquainted, a girl called Amber that apparently was now Sungyeol cousin, was also taking pictures so he was by himself.

He looked around a bit to see if he could find something to keep him entertained for the next 5-10 minutes and that's when he spotted a waiter with beverages. He directed himself to the waiter, but, when he was about to be served and actually hold the cup, he was pushed and stumbled backward quite startled. He looked at the offender surprised, it was Sungyeol mother, that looked like she was fuming.

What was she doing there? They all thought she wouldn't come because Sungyeol came. Whatever it was Myungsoo thought, he should deal with this properly so they wouldn't cause a scene that could mess the mood of the party, and it was his luck that there were not many people around that area yet.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked in a low growl.

Myungsoo gulped but tried to act in a polite way, so he bowed as low as he could and explained softly. “I was invited to the wedding. I came to keep Sungyeol company.”

The woman snorted and looked him up and down in a condescending way then locked eyes with him, which made the younger feel utterly uncomfortable. “Who gave you that Kimono?”

“I...” Myungsoo was going to explain but the woman didn't give him a chance and screamed.

“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!” She yelled.

________________________

Sungyeol and Daeyeol positioned themselves next to their grandmother while the other family members of the groom piled behind him and the first photo was taken. They were about to rearrange themselves to take a more spontaneous picture when, suddenly, they heard a muffled scream.

“What was that?” Sungyeol grandma asked alert.

“Haha... That's funny.” Daeyeol laughed awkwardly making Sungyeol lift a questioning brow at him. “It's just... it sounds like mom. But she isn't here right? She couldn't be.”

Sungyeol eyes almost popped out of his sockets and he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “Stay here and make sure grandma stays unbothered, I'm going to see what this is.” With that, he started to move towards the door that separated him from his lover.

 _“What is happening?”_ The old lady asked confused. _“Ryou, where are you going?”_

___________________________________

Sungyeol entered the hall to see his mother trying to take Myungsoo's clothes off. That made him halt his steps for a second, this was too weird for him to comprehend. Then he noticed his mother enraged look and Myungsoo trying to hold his clothes in place as he tried to bring whatever that was to the small fitting room. Sungyeol finally managed to move, finally pushing the two inside the room and closing the door, so they won't disturb anything anymore.

“Who said you could use it?” She asked with venom in her voice and pulled the younger clothes once more and Myungsoo body moved accordingly because he didn't want it to rip. Meanwhile, Sungyeol tried to keep his mother at bay but up til now, she wasn't being cooperative.

“Mam, stop, please!” Myungsoo pleaded.

"Stop! You're going to tear it.” Sungyeol demanded.

“It is my husband's, take it off right now!” She growled.

“I didn't want to but I was asked to use it.” Myungsoo mumbled in a strained tone that froze the woman and Sungyeol took that opportunity to yank him out of his mother hands and push him behind of his body.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Sungyeol growled protectively. “Why are you even here?”

“I came here for the wedding, obviously.” She explained coldly, not moving her burning eyes from Myungsoo although she was still somehow frozen.

“I have a good relationship with my grandmother so it was obvious I'd be here, but although I loved to see my brother, I was really wondering why he came alone, so why you really came? To spit more of your anger and prejudices at me and ruin her wedding at the same time? If so you're not welcomed here.”

“I am family. I am married to your father, I have all rights to be here.” She insisted.

“WAS. PAST. HE ISN'T ALIVE ANYMORE.” Sungyeol almost yelled. “And you're disrespecting his memory by trying to rip the clothes he bought thinking about us, his sons.”

“I see what this kid did to you. It wasn't enough that he made you cut relations with me. Now he is making you disrespect the memory of your father, because letting _him_ wear them sure it is a disrespect.” She spits.

“But I didn't... "Myungsoo mumbled but didn't get to say much because he was interrupted by his lover.

“You won't bring my father into this.” Sungyeol growled once more.

“He would be ashamed of what you became.” She continued just to hurt him.

“This isn't true.” Sungyeol huffed gritting his teeth.

“Why? Do you really think your father would be happy seeing you in a relationship with this dirty little... “She stopped the sentence because she felt she didn't have to end it to cause the effect she wanted.

“What I said about talking about Myungsoo that way?” Sungyeol took some steps towards her menacingly. “I already forgot you were my mother, don't make me forget you're a woman too.” Sungyeol spoke as if his words were acid and her eyes became huge when she realized the implicit threat, but that made Myungsoo horrified.

“Sungyeol, she is your mother!” Myungsoo scolded and tried to pull his lover away and the older just snorted as he glared down at her. “What are you even implying? You can't do that to the person that raised you. And violence is not the way.” Myungsoo defended her, which made the woman surprised a bit.

“You're right, violence wouldn't be good, grandma wouldn't like that at her wedding either.” Sungyeol begrudgingly agreed and then took one more step ahead to intimidate her. “But remember, I know the law better than you, and I am trying to avoid big damages but, if you ever try anything on Myungsoo again, I have no fear to bring you and face you in court. Be warned.” Sungyeol then step back and moved towards the door. “Let's go Sweetie, let's say our goodbyes to the Monkey before she drags him away. Besides, we have a bride to please.”

Sungyeol disappeared quickly after that, and Myungsoo moved to follow him but stopped at the door to leave a message to Sungyeol mom.

“Please reconsider this situation.” Myungsoo pleaded. “He doesn't talk to me about it and I never saw him this way, this must be destroying him deep inside and I... I am not your enemy, I just want to make your son happy.” With that, he went out the door.

Sungyeol mother lost strength in her legs and swayed until she sat on the nearby chair. She ran a hand in her face a couple of times and without noticing she started to cry.

Why this has to happen? Why couldn't Sungyeol go back to being the happy-go-lucky straight boy he was before? Why Sungyeol chose this boy to date? Why did they have to fight? She felt deep inside that the two boys relationship was wrong, but she also knew that a situation where a mother and a son were like this was also very wrong. Now which of those was worse?

_____________________________________

The rest of the party was weird. Sungyeol and Myungsoo had to report what just happened to the bride and Daeyeol paled when he heard what his mother just did. It took some time for Sungyeol to calm down, but that might have happened faster because his grandmother hugged the daylights out of Myungsoo, reassuring him that it didn't matter what she said or done, as long as he loved Sungyeol he would always be part of their little family.

Really, Sungyeol thought his grandma was strict but she could be so nice sometimes that he couldn't even... He just felt grateful to her.

At some point, Daeyeol and his grandma left to search for the boys' mom and found her silently crying in the fitting room. Daeyeol was worried so he hurried to comfort her, but the bride wasn't so nice, she ended up scolding the other woman for the way she treated Myungsoo, for the way she treated her own sons and for the way she made a scene in her wedding.

After that, the bride tried once more to push some sense inside her daughter in law brain but the woman didn't seem to be responding. So the older woman said she could stay as long as she didn't bother Sungyeol and Myungsoo and then went back to the party.

So there they stood. The mother sat looking blankly at the table with Daeyeol by her side while Sungyeol sat across the venue sending daggers to his mother, pretty much ignoring Myungsoo pleads for him to eat. But it didn't take more than forty minutes, Sungyeol mother ate something then dragged Daeyeol out with her.

Sungyeol visibly relaxed when his mother was gone, he sighed and ran a hand in his face. “Finally.”

“Yeol... you..”

“Now that everything is fine, let's try to dance together, we have never done that before.” Sungyeol said getting up from his chair and Myungsoo looked at him in disbelief.

“That's it?”

“That's it what?” Sungyeol retorted slightly puzzled.

“Are you going to pretend that nothing happened?”

“No.” Sungyeol sat back down and stroked Myungsoo hair lightly. “You didn't cry nor tremble or anything, so I am really proud of you. But, were you scared? Have you hurt anywhere? I am sorry I didn't come earlier, but I tried to protect you...”

“I don't want to be protected by you Sungyeol, I prefer when you challenge me instead. I need to fight my own fights so I can grow, you know that.” Myungsoo brought his lover hands away from his face. “There was no need to be that way too, you fully threatened to hurt your own mother.” Myungsoo scolded baffled.

“She is not my mother anymore.” Sungyeol enunciated clearly but with withheld anger that he showed with his whole body when he tensed. “And you know it.”

“Of course I know what led you into thinking that way, I was there.” Myungsoo said void of emotions. “But aren't you going to talk about it? “

“There is nothing to talk about it.” Sungyeol avoided his lover's gaze and leaned back in his chair.

“There is, can't you see?” Myungsoo leaned forward and grabbed Sungyeol hands in his before continuing. “Keeping these kinds of things to yourself will destroy you inside and you'll change.” Myungsoo said in a sad tone but Sungyeol just kept silently looking at their hands together.

“I know that maybe she will never accept us and you must feel betrayed by her words and actions, but you need to deal with this new scenario between you and her in a better way. The way you behaved today... that's not the real you. So, before you get messed up inside enough that you change your whole being, please, please don't pretend there is nothing wrong and open up to me. Maybe because of my own problems I don't seem like I'd do this right, but I want to do my best to support you.” The younger added.

Sungyeol sighed deeply again and this time he locked eyes with his boyfriend. “I don't want to make you sad, I don't want you to blame yourself.” Myungsoo was ready to retort but Sungyeol cut him. “Don't say anything, I know you, and this is exactly what you do whenever I let slip some emotion about this matter.”

“But this amount of anger is not healthy. Can't you see that this is worrying me? I don't want to look at you and feel that I can't recognize you. You only acted in a violent way once with me and even so it wasn't as intense as this was." Myungsoo used a helpless tone and that was enough to make Sungyeol melt entirely and soften on spot.

The model bit his lips and looked at his lap in shame, thinking deeply for a second before he gathered the courage to look at the younger again. “Would it be ok if I spoke with Dr. Kan first?”

“I would prefer if you leaned on me.” Myungsoo mumbled slightly hurt.

“I do lean on you.” Sungyeol said otherwise and seemed apologetically sincere. “But I'd feel more comfortable if I worked on that by my self a bit first, would you be ok with that?”

“If you feel more comfortable that way...” Myungsoo finally agreed.

“I just don't want to show this bad side to you anymore.” Sungyeol said a little ashamed of himself. “I'll give Dr. Kan a call first thing Monday morning so I can start working on this right away.” He assured squeezing the younger hands.

“And I'll support you every step of the way the same way you helped me, ok? Don't hesitate to come to me.” Myungsoo said now with a fond look and Sungyeol couldn't help but to want to kiss him, so he did it.

They heard some gaps here and there and felt gazes upon them, so Myungsoo tried to break the kiss, but Sungyeol wasn't having that. He didn't care about his grandma friends. He was in Japan, at a private party and, even if the guests didn't like them, they could do nothing that would cause trouble for the couple in Korea, so Sungyeol held Myungsoo head and kissed him slowly and softly until they sensed some flash on them.

Sungyeol pulled away startled, if pictures were being taken, that could spread and cause trouble. But when he actually saw who it was, he ended up smiling in amusement.

“YOU GO BOOOOOOOYS!!!!!” One of Sungyeol new family members shouted a cousin he just met today, a girl named Jackie.

Her sister was beside her with a phone, probably from where the flash came. "You guys looked good and cute together, I hope you don' mind the picture. I am aware Sungyeol-shi is a model and if you don't like it I'll delete it right away.” The girl sounded apologetic in Korean, Sungyeol just met her today but was surprised to know she lived there.

“Let me see.” Sungyeol asked with a smile on his face, already forgetting about what happened when they saw his mother an hour ago, and the girl handed the phone to him, while Myungsoo was blushing shyly.

“WHAT? NO!” The other girl complained, thinking that Sungyeol would delete the picture.

Sungyeol showed the picture to his boyfriend. It wasn't a photo taken professionally, obviously, but was one of those that you can literally feel the emotion in it, their love. Myungsoo didn't say anything, but by the way, his eyes glistened, Sungyeol knew his lover liked the picture and didn't really want to delete it.

“Amber shi, can you please send to me?” He asked as Myungsoo wore a surprised expression.

“Sungyeol, if this spreads you'll lose your job.” Myungsoo tried to reason.

“Amber-shi, you won't spread it right? No one in Korea can see this picture.”

“Don't worry, I won't ever do that.” Amber assured.

“Yeah, I won't let her.” Jackie double assured.

“Shut up, you live in America, how can you say you won't let me?” Amber sassed.

“Ok, ok I believe.” Sungyeol said with an amused smile, these two were just weird and definitely the kind of people he liked to mingle with.

“Are you sure?” Myungsoo asked hesitantly.

“Of course I have, I have to print it and hang on my wall. In fact...” Sungyeol got up and pulled Myungsoo up as well then offered his own phone to the girl. “Can you take a few pictures of us? We didn't have a chance to take some together.”

“What?” Myungsoo seemed taken aback, Sungyeol was so bold outside of Korea. It made Myungsoo sometimes think that if it wasn't for the trouble that this would cause to his source of income, and even if Sungyeol didn't think it was the right moment to tell their friends, he wouldn't give a damn to act as a couple in public.

“Of course! Gimme that!” Jackie happily accepted.

“Now come here.” Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo body closer and smiled brightly. “Say kimchi!”

___________________________________________

**Present**

“Gosh, and she tried to strip Myungsoo?” Sunggyu was taken aback. “Well, my father surely didn't strip anyone aside our mothers.”

“Hyung, you don't need to say that, it is really weird.” Myungsoo complained and the older shrugged.

“Not only she wanted to strip my boyfriend down, she was pulling the Kimono with all her might. I thank the gods that that kimono has high quality and it didn't tear because if she did tear it, I would have been so pissed. My father died when I was young and I don't have many things that I can use to remember him, and not even one that has so much meaning for him and for me.” Sungyeol said slightly in anger.

“But it didn't tear, and you have it now.” Myungsoo said with a smile as he ran his fingers over Sungyeol hand. It kinda felt a bit weird doing PDA in front of their friends after so long, but through the night they were touching each other here and there, so they guys would start to feel used that this was the reality between them.

“Yeah, I have it.” Sungyeol smiled pleased. “Better yet, we have it. Grandma gave it to _us,_ remember?”

“Myungsoo hyung, you are wrong.” Sungjong suddenly said and that made Myungsoo turn his head at him and make a questioning expression. “You two are not only about drama, you have a lot of cute moments too.”

“A lot of cute moments you didn't let us see until now.” Dongwoo complained.

“Yeah, that!” Hoya backed up awkwardly because Hoya was just awkward about relationships.

“Sorry, ok?” Sungyeol said chuckling, now feeling more relaxed about this whole ordeal although he was talking about a heavy subject for him five minutes ago.

“Don't say sorry, tell us what happened after.” Woohyun said with curiosity filling his voice.

“Yeah, that was surely not talking and raising white flags with your mom.” Sunggyu crossed his arms annoyed. “Didn't you say you were going to tell me how that went for you?”

“I was gonna get there, but you interrupted me hyung.” Sungyeol glared lightly to his brother-in-law.

“Do continue then, Oh-amazing-Sungyeol-that-should-not-be-interrupted.” Sunggyu said sarcastically.

“Hyung!” Myungsoo complained, he didn't like the way Sunggyu just behaved.

“Ok, I'll tell you but you I have to tell you other things first.” Sungyeol said and all of them groaned. “It's quick stuff, I swear!”

“Be quick, this is taking a lot of time already, I am becoming afraid that I'll have to leave to pick up my mother before knowing the end.” Hoya complained.

“Ok.” Sungyeol inhaled deeply and then started to talk right after. “At first I was kind of planning to have really good sex once we had my grandma apartment to ourselves....”

“Yes, smut!” Woohyun cheered and everyone glared at him, clearly judging him.

“But...” Sungyeol said loudly and the attention was brought upon himself again. “That happened so the mood wasn't good and we just spent the rest of the weekend like tourists, so our trip wasn't completely useless. Then when Monday came I called Dr. Kan... Weirdest five-minute call ever.... but I explained I had to open up about some personal problems and she was more than happy to fit me back into her schedule.”

“Because she likes you, Yeol, she became biased at some point.” Myungsoo said with a light teasing shove.

“She doesn't.” Sungyeol disagreed. “She is a professional and now a friend, that I respect a lot, how many times have I said this to you all this time?.”

“Omg. The woman fell for your charms and you refuse to acknowledge." Myungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Because she didn't. She is not biased over me.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Well, we already established here that she loves him, why again you let him go to a biased therapist?” Sunggyu asked annoyed.

“It isn't this kind of love. And she was able to help him through this thing with his mother, but after that, we only visit her once in a while as friends. When she sees him she just wants to baby him.” Myungsoo explained.

“Again, why your therapist isn't biased over you?” Hoya asked the question in Sunggyu head.

“I don't really know.” The doctor shrugged.

“A.NY.WAY.” Sungyeol brought the attention to himself again. “Aside from talking with Dr. Kan, I started hitting the gym again and I got my driving license. I also had the interview and passed the third round of the BAR. Meanwhile, I started to negotiate with my company to release me from my contract since I didn't think the government would appreciate if I did the training on the Institute and worked as a model at the same time.”

“Oh, was it at that time?” Dongwoo asked scratching his head as he thought about it.

“Yes, it was. It was a bit difficult because I still had a year and a bit on my contract.”

“How did you do?” Hoya asked.

“I opened up to an extent to my boss and explained my situation, but I was with the company for almost 7 years and he didn't want to let me go that easily, so he asked me to sign another contract that enabled me to slowly stop working.”

“Sign? Didn't you want to get free?” Woohyun just blinked confusedly.

“Yeah, but we negotiated every little detail like... every now and then I would go over to Japan to do some photoshoot, or be sticking to catwalks since most fashion shows happen at night or the weekends, or be an MC for festivals here and there, and once upon a time appearing on TV, but they would ask me before settling any deals if I wanted to do it. It was basically something like: move on with your life but if you ever do something that will use your image we have to let us handle. So I kind of left the door open.” Sungyeol explained and heard a collective 'oh'.

“That's not everything, though.” Myungsoo said and the others looked back and forth from him to Sungyeol in questioning.

“Yeah. I brought someone new to the company too.”

“Who?” Hoya asked and Sunggyu just sighed deeply, that was not really what he wanted to know.

“Myungsoo.” Sungyeol explained.

“What?” Sunggyu eyes suddenly got huge and he almost choked himself in the process of being shocked out of his mind and, although Sungjong just blinked at the news because he already knew, the rest gasped in shock as well. "He is signed? He has a modeling deal?"

“Hihihi.” Myungsoo giggled and nodded.

“Wait, you didn't know hyung?” Sungjong asked surprised. “No way! I thought everybody knew, that's why I never mentioned as well.”

“Wait, I'm feeling lost, when exactly did that happen?” Dongwoo asked a little dizzy with the news. “Besides you were, are, a med student, you don't have time for that and you didn't like people following you around.”

“I really don't Dongwoo hyung.” Myungsoo giggled even more. “But I signed a contract because I didn't think I had a choice back then.” He then turned his head for the singing duo. “Hyungs, do you know that for the few times I appeared on TV because of you, I got paid a big fat check?”

“Can't you just explain this right?” Woohyun and Sunggyu ended up staying together.

“It is nothing much, my contract is valid like Sungyeol's if I need to use my image for something they manage, but I only use it for Azure and Infinite V related things, so when I do you guys favors I get to receive a paycheck. Ooh, I once did a photo shoot for a Chinese cosmetic brand too.”

“Yeah, Vinistyle, two years in a row and a very good paycheck at that.” Sungyeol nodded in acknowledgment. “International career right from the start. And I thought he wanted me to get rid of my fame so we could be together. Tsk tsk tsk, Myungsoo you changed.” Sungyeol said faking hurt.

“Nooo~Yeollie, you know it isn't like that.” Myungsoo whined but Sungyeol just smiled and Myungsoo finally understood he was kidding.

“Why we didn't know about that?” Sunggyu asked.

“Why _I_ didn't know about that?” Sungjong complained.

Myungsoo shrugged. “I don't know, it is not like I actually work as a model. As Dongwoo hyung said, I don't have time. I just do these things once in a lifetime so when we film something for a reality with you guys or when I do stuff for Azure, it's always on a very planned day off. As for Vinistyle, the photo-shoots happened when I was vacationing in China with Sungyeol.”

“So you guys vacation in China every time?” Hoya asked, damn he was envious.

“Not really, we go to Japan or Taiwan more often, but it was Myungeun and Tao wedding last year so we went there and Myungsoo paid our trip.” Sungyeol explained shrugging his shoulders.

“Wait, Myungeun is in China? She knows about you two? Wedding?” Dongwoo asked now. 

“Yeah she is, Tao confessed to her and after she graduated here she went for residency in China and then, they got married last year.” Myungsoo smiled. “But she doesn't know about us, yet she invited him to her wedding so I wouldn't be alone in the middle of Chinese people and her classmates.”

“They were so cute, right? It feels so unreal when I think she had a big crush on me before.” Sungyeol chuckled.

“Can you guys rewind this story a bit? What made this turtle want to be a model?” Woohyun pointed his hand to Myungsoo.

“I didn't want to.” Myungsoo said flatly.

“Then?” Hoya asked.

“I didn't have a choice.” Myungsoo repeated. “It happened because of Key hyung.”

“Key?” The singing duo plus Dongwoo and Hoya frowned.

“Oh, now I get the whole picture.” Sungjong rolled his eyes. “That kind of explains a lot."

“What about Key?” Woohyun asked.

“Remember that whole ordeal when Myungsoo parents kept us apart because of Moonsoo?" Sungyeol asked.

“Yeah, he figured you two out right away, right?” Hoya asked to be sure he was following the story correctly.

“Yeah, and he made me promise something.” The lawyer grimaced. “And then sometime after we got back from Japan I received a phone call.....”

_________________________________________

Sungyeol company was in talks to get him some photoshoots and CF's in July before he started what it was similar to an internship, and the model was also in talks with his company to a better way to dissolve his contract peacefully, but before that happened, he had too much time in his hands. Ok, he spent an hour and a half in a gym every day and saw Dr. Kan once a week, but aside doing that and his apartment chores, he didn't have many things to do other than to watch Netflix and wait for his boyfriend to appear.

Sungyeol felt lonely. Infinite V didn't have time for anything, Dongwoo and Hoya were working and studying, Sungjong was the same thing, not to mention the kid was also preparing to launch his brand - only to think about that made Sungyeol shudder when he remembered the fact he owed something to Key – his high school friends were already working each one in their fields, and well, Myungsoo was rotating in a hospital or watching some conference, or just busy doing med, yuck, related stuff, which left him bored out of his mind.

It was a lazy day as all days were lately, and Sungyeol was wondering if he should dress up, get Myungsoo car borrowed and go visit Infinite V somewhere when his phone rang, which was weird because with everybody busy who would call him?

“Hello?” He answered right away, trying not to sound too eager for human interaction now that he wasn't ignoring the world but the world was ignoring him.

“ **Hi, Sungyeol.”** The other person chirped happily on the other side and Sungyeol instantly regretted that he had answered the phone.

“Hi hyung, what do I have the honor?” Sungyeol asked sarcastically but Key seemed not to notice or maybe he just didn't mind that.

“ **You know, I have been behaving like an angel, but it is time to ask for that favor back. So I am calling to discuss business with you.”** Key said straight to the point. “ **You know what I am talking about right? “**

“Yes, hyung, I remember.” Sungyeol answered dryly.

“ **Great! You see, we are going to launch our branch soon, it's called Azure by the way, and we need your services.”**

“Hyung, I don't have the power to decide on the brands I endorse...” Sungyeol tried to explain again but it was interrupted.

“ **Sungyeol you said you'd do this.”** Key growled menacingly, not liking the model answer. “ **Do you want me to open my mouth?”**

“Hold on, we just need to make our agreement legit in the eyes of my company.” Sungyeol explained.

“ **Oh. How do we do that?”** Key asked, going back to sound cheerful.

“You need to call my company and ask, they will negotiate our fees and then when the value is set, Sungjong and I will sign a paper saying we renounce our part of the deal. You'll have to pay our company but you'll get a big fat discount.”

“ **But Jongie said he'd do for free.”** Key sounded confused.

“Hyung, I studied law and I was reviewing my contract, that is the same as Sungjong, the other day and this is exactly the way it works.” Sungyeol explained and he wasn't lying. “If Jong said he was doing for free I think he meant he will pay the part of the money that belongs to the company so he can do this.”

“ **Ahnn, that's the way it works, I didn't know that.”** Key seemed pleased to know. “ **But Sungjong is not the point, he will handle his own stuff. Your fees though are going to come out from my pocket only.”**

“Then negotiate well hyung.” Sungyeol said with fake cheerfulness.

“ **Did Myungsoo accept the deal?”** Key suddenly asked and that made Sungyeol wince internally.

“He wasn't part of the deal hyung, you said to bring him to watch and nothing more.” Sungyeol became defensive. He didn't think about the possibility of Key demanding Myungsoo so he hadn't talked about this with him before and given Myungsoo nature he wasn't sure the younger was going to accept that.

“ **Changed my mind, three handsome guys are better than two.”** Key said flatly.

“Myungsoo is not part of the deal!” Sungyeol growled.

“ **You don't know, you probably didn't even ask him.”** The socialite whined.

“Well, of course, I didn't, he wasn't part of the deal.” The model insisted.

“ **Well, ask him now.”** Key said irritated. “ **Is money the problem? Tell him to give me his price and I'll pay from my own pocket.”** Key offered, stressing that he was rich and could pay.

“No, hyung, have you forgotten that Myungsoo has a Hospital as a playground? He is rich, money isn't the problem, he is all about privacy.” Sungyeol tried to argue.

“ **If he is all about privacy then he will say yes.”** Key said coldly and, damn that fucking socialite, Sungyeol wanted to rip his head out. “ **Come on, just ask him nicely, I'm sure Myungsoo will do it for you.”**

“Even if he says yes, I don't know if he will have time, he is doing rounds on the hospital often now.”Sungyeol tried another excuse.

“ **When people really want it, they make time for everything. I am sure Myungsoo is going to work his schedule out for us, no, no, for you.”** Key said dryly and that got Sungyeol angry.

“Look here hyung, you know very well this was not the deal, so if I do this and I do get Myungsoo to do this as well, we are going to sign something so you won't keep 'changing your mind' later.” He growled

“ **Whatever, just ask him, I'll send Sungjong's lo- Minki to negotiate stuff and then you send me the bill ok?”** With that Key hung up the phone.

Sungyeol sighed in anger and desperation running his hands on his hair a lot of times. He had to find a way out of this situation, in a way that wouldn't trouble Myungsoo, in a way that wouldn't trouble himself, in a way that wouldn't trouble them as a couple and in a way where he could take revenge on that fucking socialite so he would leave his life alone and keep his mouth shut around the two friends he didn't want to share his secrets with yet.

He messaged Myungsoo to stop by for a bit once his shift ended and instantly moved to the fridge to get a beer, he had to drink something to relax enough to think about something.

He sat on the couch again and drank about two-thirds of the beer before he started to do some thinking. He didn't know how much time he spent thinking, but a plan was forming in his head, a plan that would involve Myungsoo saying an yes to modeling but still a plan, when he heard the door opening and the cheerful tone of his boyfriend filling the entire apartment.

“Yeol!” Myungsoo called as soon as he opened the door of their apartment, finding a bit strange that everything was dark, he thought Sungyeol was in the bedroom so he just turned the lights on. “Yeol!” He called once more when he kicked his shoes off and proceeded to the living room only to see him on the couch with his head down low and a can of beer in his hand.

“Yeollie, you won't believe what happened today.” Myungsoo proceeded to talk, not noticing Sungyeol mood wasn't the best. “I delivered my first baby.” He continued when he noticed that Sungyeol looked blankly at him but didn't respond. “I actually delivered a baby.” Myungsoo seemed amazed with himself. “It was quite difficult, he had the cord around his neck but we managed to deliver him without problems, and he is healthy, and the teacher even praised me, can you believe it? I can't believe that years watching procedures from afar would help me somehow, and...”

“We need to talk.” Sungyeol interrupted his boyfriend happy blabbering. He knew the younger was happy but they had serious trouble ahead of them and they needed to prepare, Key mouth was very, very dangerous.

“What-what happened?” Myungsoo stuttered.

“Sit down, we need to have a very serious conversation.” He said and looked at him with a very serious look in his eyes.

Myungsoo paled. By Sungyeol expression, shit was about to go down and he didn't want to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried searching traditional kimonos to illustrate, here it is Daeyeol's  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/10/9b/39/109b3943c357b485a0ba041a0327f9e5.jpg
> 
> Imagine this one without the shining fabric and imagine a more soften white one for Sungyeol:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6c/3e/92/6c3e927786988f53dfc4774ce6563c7e.jpg
> 
> And this is for Myungsoo, Imagine from the waist up to be black   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9c/28/f6/9c28f636b971f0e29e86fb12e71c7ec3.jpg


	85. Dizzy – Can you do this? - Your eyes open – What comes around... - Letting go

 

 

Myungsoo legs lost a bit of their strength and he slid down to sit at the other end of the couch as he merely looked at his boyfriend running his hands over his hair, but not knowing what to say.

“Something happened.” Sungyeol started rather generically.

Myungsoo didn't know what to think. What happened? Was Sungyeol upset with something he did? Would Sungyeol have to travel to work again? Maybe some pictures of them holding hands or kissing were spread. But that was weird, they were so careful in Korea, always sticking to close doors when it came to PDA, maybe someone recognized Sungyeol in Tokyo. Myungsoo gasped, did Amber released that picture and that was why Sungyeol needed to break up with him so he could deny everything that happened between them?

“Are you breaking up with me?” Myungsoo asked with a strangled voice and confusion and sadness all over his pretty face.

Sungyeol head spun so he could look at Myungsoo in bewilderment, but at the moment he saw his boyfriend expression he felt guilty. The younger was perfectly happy two minutes ago and now he was looking as if his world was about to be destroyed and although Myungsoo was terribly wrong, that didn't mean that he wouldn't have to deliver bad news.

“Are you tired of putting up with me? Did I do something you didn't like? Is this because what happened in Japan? Because if it is I am sorry, I tried my best not to damage the Kimono. Or maybe... Did some rumor about you come out? Is this why? Maybe a picture is spread all over the internet? We shouldn't have let Amber take pictures of us.” Myungsoo continued to rant, trying to guess the reason as he tried not to stutter and not to form tears in his eyes, and although he was not stuttering (much), he couldn't help his eyes forming tears.

“Do you want to break up again?” Sungyeol asked raising a brow up.

“No, I don’t.” Myungsoo said, trying to blink his tears away. “That’s why I don’t understand, I thought this time we were doing things right…”

“We are, aren't we? Why are you asking me this?”

“Huh? You aren’t breaking up with me?” Myungsoo asked in hesitation.

“No?” Sungyeol said a bit sarcastically and Myungsoo got close enough to start shoving and hitting his boyfriend lightly.

“You gave me such a fright, I thought you were going to leave me out of nowhere once again. Don’t do that anymore.” He complained, getting close to his boyfriend only to hit him lightly a couple of times.

Sungyeol grabbed Myungsoo wrists and made him stop with all the hitting and then looked at him in the eyes. “I am sorry. I have never wanted to break up with you the first time, I can't handle a second time either.” With Sungyeol words Myungsoo whole self-melted and, when the model finally let go of the younger wrists, Myungsoo went forward and hugged the living daylights of him.

“Myungsoo....” Sungyeol called when he thought it was already enough for a hug, or maybe he just couldn't breathe anymore.

Myungsoo pulled away and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry for being insecure too. I'll work more on that.”

“It doesn't matter. Listen, I need to talk to you.” There was a serious tone in Sungyeol voice again and Myungsoo went rambling mode again.

“Is it about work? Are you going to leave the country again, is that it? But I thought you'd stay here because of your training.” Myungsoo scratched his nape confused. “I don't know how you're going to manage, but if you have to go, this time we have to set some rules, I will go visit you and you have to come here too and then … you’d have to call me at least once a week too.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “That’s really great to know that you’d be fine if I needed to do that but it’s not that either, can you shut up? Sometimes I miss your quiet self.”

“Then?”

“Ok…” Sungyeol took a deep breath before continuing. “I have to tell you something, and I apologize for not talking about this before, but, honestly, I didn't think this would affect you, but now that it does we have to discuss our way of action.”

Myungsoo didn't say anything, he just kept looking at his boyfriends and waiting for things to be spilled.

“Remember when Moonsoo caught us being naughty...?”

Myungsoo scrunched up his face in confusion. “I thought we were over that.” He mumbled but Sungyeol heard him just fine.

“We are.” He assured. “But something happened around that time that you don't know, just let me finish." The younger nodded and sat more comfortably on the couch to pay attention to his boyfriend words. “I don't know how but Key hyung knows about us. At the time I made a deal with him so he would keep his mouth shut, but now he is asking a favor and I can't exactly say no.”

“Black-blackmailing?” Myungsoo asked surprised.

“Yes. And Myungsoo, I feel like I have my hands and feet tied because of that. Honestly, I just want to break his neck for the things he suggested, but I also don't want anyone knowing before it's time. And it would only take one twit of his so people in college would start being suspicious before the rest of the country, and then we would hit headlines, and I am at a transitioning point, I can lose my job and my place at the Institute.” Sungyeol explained in a desperate tone.

“It's my fault.” Myungsoo suddenly said and looked at his lap. “It's totally my fault, I am sorry.” He pleaded though he didn't have the guts to look at his boyfriend.

“It is not your fault Sweetie, he just....”

“I didn't tell him, but I somehow confirmed it.” Myungsoo finally looked guiltily at Sungyeol that had his expression surprised. They stared at each other for a minute until Sungyeol reached a hand and caressed Myungsoo face.

“It doesn't matter how he discovered. It only matters what he wants to do about it.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo visibly relaxed.

“I am afraid of asking that what does he want?” He asked timidly.

“He wants me to model for his and Jong brand.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo relaxed even more.

“That? Then do it, it will also make Jongie happy.” Myungsoo concluded.

“The problem is not me, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol said frustrated and got up to pace in front of the couch then turned abruptly to face him. “He wants you modeling too.”

“What?” Myungsoo gasped loudly in shock, horror and any flabbergasted expression he could muster at the same time.

“I know. I know you're shy around strangers and a bit awkward, although you are a lot better, you still don't like exposing yourself and you don't even have time for that kind of thing...but he said if you're not in it... the consequences are way bigger for me, but it will be also bad for you.” Sungyeol sat on the couch when he finished and ran his hands down his face.

“If- if I do that and protect our privacy I will have to let go of my anonymity.” Myungsoo mumbled as he thought deeply about the implications of it.

“Do you understand why I am so upset? I can't bring myself to ask you that and I am just so angry at Key hyung that I have spent the afternoon thinking about what I can do to get back at him without him spilling our secret away.” Sungyeol huffed while crossing his arms, actually he had thought of something, but without Myungsoo yes he couldn't do anything to Key, so he was angry he didn't have a chance to get back at him.

“You thought about something?” Myungsoo asked in surprise

“Yes. I can make him shut up with a contract, but that would only work if you said yes and we would need a help of some people as well. Gosh, what to do?” Sungyeol was about to pull his hair out but Myungsoo stopped his hand and looked at him determined.

“I-I'll do it.” Myungsoo mumbled a little dazed.

“What? You can't possibly be serious." Sungyeol asked surprised. "You'll become even more known.”

“I know, but that won't change the way we behave in public, I won't still be able to hold your hand or kiss you, or...” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol sighed. “Besides, it's one time only right?”

“I don't know about that. I can try to put a clause in the contract saying it is one time only for you but the thing is Sungjong is his business partner, and I can't say no to Jongie.” The model complained.

“But if it is Jongie wouldn't that make it easier to negotiate things or tell him no?” Myungsoo reasoned.

“Are you sure?" Sungyeol lift looked at him doubtingly.

“I am.” Myungsoo assured. “You know I'd do anything you asked me to.” Sungyeol looked at him with an expression Myungsoo didn't quite know how to explain. “But I want to try this for myself as well, just once, I have to learn how to deal with this.”

Sungyeol got close and kissed him, deeply, softly, fondly, showing his undeniable love for the younger. This was different for Myungsoo, Sungyeol was a person that was used to keep his deep feelings for himself and it has been so long since Sungyeol expressed in a kiss everything he felt, so he was sure to savor the moment until Sungyeol pulled away and looked at him with hazy loving eyes.

“Tell me about your plan.” Myungsoo said after a final peck and Sungyeol coughed and collected himself.

“We can do this.....” Sungyeol started telling his boyfriend the plan he came up with and with every word that came out of his mouth Myungsoo jaw was hanging even lower, not to mention his eyes were getting big too. Fuck, that plan also needed the help of other people but Sungyeol assured he had a hidden card upon his sleeve and he could pull it off. “Do you trust me? “The model asked when he finished explaining.

“Are you sure this will work?” Myungsoo asked as he scratched his nape.

“It better.” Sungyeol said. “Should we move on with the plan?”

“Make the call.” Myungsoo nodded, he was going to trust Sungyeol on this.

____________________________________________________

“No!”

“Come on!”

“No, I said no!”

“But....”

“I don't want it.”

“Please!”

“No.No.No!” The younger wouldn't bend.

“For me Rennie.” Sungjong pleaded.

“Hyung, I don't do seafood.”

“But you're from Busan.” Sungjong felt like he was collapsing out of frustration.

“What's that has to do with the fact I can't take seafood?” Ren raised a sassy brow. “Octopus even more."

“I give up.” The model threw his hands in the air. “Choose something else to eat then, before I take my offer of paying dinner.”

“I knew you'd crumble.” Ren smirked then pulled some flyers out of a drawer and started looking into it for a few minutes before he looked at Sungjong that was fumbling with some Bluetooth speakers. “How does Italian sound to you?”

Sungjong just breathed heavily then moved his concentration to his phone as he sat on the younger bed. “Good as long as it's not pizza.”

“How's your schedule tomorrow? My parents have this really good wine collection, we could try some.” The younger offered.

Sungjong looked up at him. “I just have our stuff to do and aside from that I am all yours.” Sungjong finished with a smirk and then threw a wink at him.

“I really like how that sounds.” Ren smiled pleased then grabbed his phone to make the call while Sungjong went back to his phone. While Ren waited for the other side to pick up the call, Sungjong hit something on his phone and then Big bang started to blast on top volume which made Sungjong a bit scared and he promptly turned down enough so the other would place their order.

Once that was done, Sungjong pulled the other to dance with him and although Ren wasn't much into it, he was amused by Sungjong movements. “If I knew you'd want to dance, I would have brought you to one of our clubs, I could have placed us in a private booth or something.”

“Nah, it's better here, because we have a bed very close if we want to use.” Sungjong said and the other was even more amused.

“You seem very bad intentioned today.”

Sungjong turned Ren around, just to hold his waist and place a kiss on the younger nape, before whispering slyly. “Oh, please, you know I only do very good things to you.”

Ren smiled but when he was about to answer they heard the music stop and Sungyeol very own voice blast from the Bluetooth speaker.

“ _My name is LSY hangukmallo Lee Sungyeol Neoui aryeonhan nundongjae Ppajyeoseo heeomchigopa...”_

Ren sighed deeply. “You should change this ringtone hyung, it's annoying.”

“No way, I'll never let him live this down.” Sungjong said proceeding to let go of him and grab his phone over the bed just to turn it off, he played the song again and threw his phone at the bed.

“Now where were we...” Sungjong didn't get to finish his sentence as Ren moved his eyes from the model to the phone in his bed, the device just rang again.

“Aren't you going to answer?” Ren asked, trying to not be irritated but Sungjong could see it.

“I will give him a call tomorrow night before sleeping.” Sungjong said already going to grab his phone to turn off again.

“He already killed the mood, just answer.” Ren said already stomping his feet towards the bed.

“OK.” Sungjong sighed. "I will put on speaker then, I have nothing to hide from you." Sungjong said and Ren just rolled his eyes.

“Pick it up, I'm already tired of knowing that he got from his daddy.” If it was anyone else Sungjong would have laughed at this but since Ren didn't look too amused he just took the call and placed on speaker mode.

“Hello?”

“ **Jongie?”** Sungyeol voice was heard and sounded a bit weird on the phone.

“Hi hyung. How are you?”

“ **No one has much time for meeting lately so I'm a little bored.”**

Sungjong stayed in silence while he exchanged looks with Ren, the younger didn't seem to like where this was going and Sungjong didn't know what to say. “Why are you calling me hyung?”

“ **I want to meet you”.** Sungyeol said with a hint of frustration and tiredness in his tone. Sungjong was silent again while Ren was just looking at him intently, waiting for his boyfriend decision, would Sungjong ditch him for Sungyeol?

“I'd have to take a look at my schedule.” Sungjong ended up saying which made Ren relax a bit. This time it was Sungyeol that was silent on the line until Sungjong thought he heard some whispers and then Sungyeol talked again.

“ **I think I interrupted some important time for you and if it is so, I am terribly sorry for disturbing you.”** Sungyeol said and the couple looked at each other and frowned. **“I just... I need to have an urgent talk with you, Sungjong, business-related, it'd be great if your partner wants to join the conversation too, I don't mind, it is even better.”**

“Huh?” The younger was confused, business related? Sungyeol only did modeling so...

“ **I got a phone call from Key hyung.”** Sungyeol explained briefly and that seemed to make Ren go into rage mode.

“What the fuck!” He yelled even before Sungjong could react.

“ **Who is this?”** Sungyeol asked while Sungjong tried to shut his boyfriend. Soon after they heard noises on the other side of the line and now he was sure Sungyeol was also accompanied.

“Hold on a minute.” The younger excused himself and turned the speaker off so he could talk to Ren.

“What the fuck? He can't do that hyung, he can't decide things on his own. Besides, you said you were going to do the modeling and negotiating everything is my part of the business.” Ren was extremely pissed that Key spoke to Sungyeol about business without his consent and felt personally attacked as if what this was the same as if Key had called him incompetent.

“Chill, Sungyeol hyung is refusing offers left and right.” Sungjong tried to cool him down.

“But you say over and over again that you have a close friendship with your hyungs, I don't think Sungyeol-shi would say no to you.” Ren crossed his arms in anger. “I am your lover and we can agree I have a problem with him, so it is obvious I don't want to create an opportunity for you and him to be together even if it is work. Even more when I have to pay.”

“Rennie ah, you have nothing to fear, I love you and this heart will never waver.” Sungjong said trying to be patient as he grabbed one of Ren's hands in his and with that Ren just sighed. “And this is business, you know I always sell more when I am with him.”

“Fine, let's see what he wants to talk about. But I am still mad at Key hyung, you won't make that anger fade, he went over us and did things on his own.” Ren lightly glared at his lover but Sungjong kissed him lightly before putting Sungyeol on the speaker again.

“Sorry about that, he got mad that Key hyung did things without our consent.” Sungjong explained. “You're on the speaker by the way.”

“ **Oh. Hi.”** Sungyeol greeted but went back to the point. **"I guess he didn't consult any of you about this?"**

“Ehr no.” Sungjong said awkwardly. “Actually I was supposed to do all the job alone, I know you're refusing offers hyung, that's why I didn't ask you to do this.”

“ **Yeah, I am, but I am in a position I can't exactly refuse if he asks me.”** Sungyeol sighed dramatically while Ren looked at Sungjong in questioning. So Sungyeol wasn't in this for his lover? This was just weird. **“That's why I need to have a conversation with you guys. Tell me when we can meet so we can talk about this, after all, if we are going to do business together it's only fair that you're informed of everything.”**

“This is getting weird, what do you think?” Sungjong whispered.

“Let's meet him.” Ren said now in a business like a manner. “I need to know why Key hyung is doing this.”

“Would you be ok?” Sungjong asked softly, he didn't want to put Sungyeol and Ren in the same place if that could blow up in his face somehow.

“Let's meet him, you said yourself this is business, right?” Ren said as determined as he was on denying Sungjong seafood.

“Right... When?”

“What about right now?”

“Are you sure?” Sungjong asked hesitating.

“He already killed the mood.” Ren answered stoically.

“But we ordered food.”

“Tell him to come over.” Ren said and Sungjong was ready to open his mouth when he was interrupted. “With beer, I have to be drunk for this.”

Sungjong frowned but agreed. “If you say so... Hyung, we ordered food and we can't go out. If you want you can come over right now, but you'd have to bring beer, I'll text you the address.”

“ **Really, that's great actually, we're going to change and then we'll head to wherever you are.”**

“Wait a minute. We?” The youngest model asked curiously.

“ **Yes, I'm bringing Myungsoo with me.”** Sungyeol said as if it was nothing and Sungjong let his jaw hang in surprise.

“Myungsoo hyung, why?”

“ **You'll know when we get there.”** Sungyeol simply said and ended the call.

“I don't understand this guy.” Ren complained as he crossed his arms and Sungjong snapped out of his surprise to look at him questioningly. “In theory he is straight, but at the same time I am jealous of him and then I know for a fact he also has a strange relationship with this Myungsoo.”

“Yes, they...” Sungjong stopped in his tracks when he remembered something. “Wait, we saw them at a bakery holding hands, how can you even be jealous?”

“Are they really dating?” Ren lifted a questioning brow.

“As far as I know they aren't.” Sungjong said a bit disappointed and Ren sighed tiredly.

“Then … Look, I'm sorry I am still jealous.” He said apologetically. “But you're close with someone whom you used to like, this just doesn't enter into my head, so, straight or not, as long as he is single I will still be a bit jealous of him.”

“I know.” Sungjong half smiled. “But didn't you want to meet my friends? Now you have the chance. Last time when you saw them together they were fighting, but they are fine now, and when you see them together you'll be shipping them as much as I do.”

Ren just hoped Sungjong was right because he knew jealousy could fuck their relationship.

____________________________

“Sungjong business partner is really rich, look at his house.” Sungyeol said looking at the house in front of him as he distractedly hit the doorbell at the gate.

“Yeah, but I think mine is bigger.” Myungsoo said not very much impressed. “Because we have a first floor and a big backyard with a pool.”

“Way to flaunt your family money on me." Sungyeol said faking hurt and that managed Myungsoo to smile sheepishly at him and say a little sorry. Actually, he didn't mind that, if they were going to compare bank accounts he would win Myungsoo any day.

The gate opened and they moved to the front door but when they were about to knock Sungjong opened the door widely for them.

Sungyeol was going to give his dongsaeng a quick hug as he always did, but he noticed a boy, leaning on a wall behind the younger model, holding a glass of wine and already glaring at him so he just greeted simply.

“Hi, Jong.” Myungsoo though didn't notice the blond behind Sungjong and dived for a hug like the skin shipper he was but, Sungyeol caught him by his collar and slightly glared at him.

"Are you blind?" Sungyeol hissed lowly and looked briefly behind Sungjong so finally Myungsoo understood and just patted the younger head.

Sungjong rolled his eyes and greeted. “Hi hyungs, get in.” They walked a couple of steps, with Sungyeol walking confidently and Myungsoo following him hesitantly behind before introductions were finally made. “I don't know if you remember but this is Sungyeol hyung, and this I don't think I ever got to introduce you, he is Myungsoo hyung, he was my classmate back in middle school and now he is a close hyung. And this is Choi Minki, my partner.”

“Hi.” Ren greeted and looked at Myungsoo up and down and the med student bowed immediately.

“Ahn, Ren-shi, I'm finally seeing you out of the clubs." Sungyeol greeted him with a smile and offered a hand for a handshake and Ren rolled his eyes but begrudgingly took it.

“Do you already know each other?” Myungsoo asked feeling the tension in the room, but not understanding, this was just a business meeting with Sungjong business partner, right?

“In a way.” Ren answered flatly before pulling his hand out of Sungyeol hold and turning around. “Come this way, we were having dinner.” The blonde proceeded to walk.

“Yeah, right, Jong, we brought the beer you asked.” Myungsoo said showing the bottles in his both hands.

“Follow me, let's place them in the fridge.” Sungjong said and motioned Myungsoo to a door at the side of the dining room while the other two proceeded to the dining room and sat at the table.

It was really awkward when they were alone because Ren just kept looking at Sungyeol intensely. Sungyeol sighed and leaned over the table and intertwined his fingers over it in a business-like manner, Myungsoo didn't know about Sungjong relationship with Ren, not his past feelings for himself, so he decided to try to clear up the situation a bit with Ren before the other two came back.

“I didn't expect we would be left alone, but, since it came to this, maybe we should clear some things up.” Sungyeol said looking back as intently at Ren. “I know about your relationship with him and I know about his past feelings for me as well.”

Ren was a bit taken aback by what he said, he didn't expect Sungyeol to be aware of that, he thought Sungjong was still keeping their relationship from his hyungs and he was even more surprised that Sungyeol knew about his lover past feelings. “He told you?”

“Yeah, he did. You know? He used to get a lot of hate from other models, he still gets. Back then he didn't have that many friends in school because he missed a lot of classes and his family just moved to Busan, he was lonely and when I came I treated him in a friendly way and with the respect a sunbae deserved, that's why I think the feelings that he says it's love are in reality appreciation.”

Ren finally avoided Sungyeol gaze and the model knew he just managed to soften the other.

“Sungjong personality is a bit weird, is not everyone that can understand him really well, but he's the type that gets's happy when he sees that the people that he cherishes are happy. He also bears all his troubles for himself because he can't bear the thought of someone he likes worrying over him. The truth is, as far as I know, you're his first everything and since you two started to date he became happier, so up to that fight, you were doing your job right. You have to thank the gods he is set in not telling us about you two, or else you'd have to deal with six angry hyungs. No, not six, five, because Myungsoo doesn't count.”

Ren controlled the urge to not roll his eyes. “I am not telling you this to try to scare you, what I mean is that whatever problem you have or may have in the future, at least be confident in the way he feels for you. As for me, I like somebody else and I will always respect and support your relationship as long as Jong is happy.”

Ren didn't have time to reply to that because Sungjong and Myungsoo came back to the living room bringing a bucket with ice and some beers placed inside and some food for Myungsoo and Sungyeol.

“Sorry for taking too long, but Myungsoo hyung said they didn't have any dinner yet so I heated this up for them.” Sungjong placed a plate in front of Sungyeol and left one to his left side, where Myungsoo was supposed to sit then briefly disappeared back to the kitchen.

“Here is the beer.” Myungsoo placed the bucket at the table and sat next to Sungyeol. Sungjong appeared right after that with cups and cutlery for them before he turned around the table to sit beside his boyfriend and in front of Sungyeol.

“What were you up to?” Sungjong asked a bit tense looking from his lover to Sungyeol.

“Nothing much, I was just complimenting him for putting up with you.” Sungyeol teased.

“Told you they could be asses.” The younger snorted.

“Yeah and that made me lost my appetite.” Ren said serious but Sungjong could sense a happy undertone in his voice so he decided to shrug, at least they didn't kill each other, and he was grateful for that. "But please do help yourselves.” He said as he sipped his wine.

“I thought you'd want to drink the beers Ren shi.” Myungsoo said as he looked at the glass on the younger hands.

“I'm going to drink later, now I want to finish my wine. It is a special edition, do you want to try this one?” Ren asked politely and Myungsoo looked longingly at the bottle.

“Myungsoo, you can't drink, you're driving!” Sungyeol scolded.

“Nonsense.” Myungsoo placed a hand in his pockets to grab his keys and placed in front of Sungyeol. “You are driving. Can I have a glass?”

“Sure, I'm gonna grab one for you.” Ren offered and went to search for a glass for Myungsoo while the other three stayed there.

“Hyung, why did you say to him?” Sungjong whispered lowly.

“Nothing much, just what I told you.” Sungyeol replied in a whisper.

“He was in a bad mood before but it improved after you were alone.” Sungjong explained and Sungyeol shrugged innocently.

“What are you two talking about?” Myungsoo whispered too just to be part of the conversation.

“Hyung are you really going to let him drive? He just got his license, what if he kills you?” Sungjong decided to ask in a normal tone to Myungsoo as he remembered Dongwoo's ride of hell.

Myungsoo just threw an enigmatic look at Sungyeol. “He wouldn't do that, Sungyeol whole life depends on me right now.”

“Don't be a jackass Myungsoo.” Sungyeol stopped eating to lightly shove him and that ended with a very Myungsoo-like giggle.

“Here we are.” Ren placed a glass in front of Myungsoo that didn't lose time and poured whine in it and took a sip. “You're right Ren shi, this is quite good.”

“Are you a wine enthusiast Myungsoo shi?” Ren asked as he sat at his place once again.

“Not really, I prefer whiskey. But I drink a lot of wine with my uncle so I tasted some really good ones.” Myungsoo said and took another sip.

Meanwhile, Sungjong finished his food. “So, not wanting to hurry you guys up but... Hyung, what happened with Key hyung that we need to know? “

Sungyeol had to gulp his barely chewed food before answering. “Something happened and I ended up needing a favor from him and he expects that I'll model for your brand.”

Ren merely looked at Sungjong. "This definitely explains why he was saying he got all of this covered."

“Jong knows this already but I am trying to quit it and it would be really bothersome for me to have to do this now that I am about to start an internship at the Law Institute.” Sungyeol furthered explained. “I can't do both things at the same time.”

“Look here Sungyeol shi, we don't have anything to do with your choices of a profession if you don't want to do it, then don't.” Ren said slightly puzzled.

“In a way, I don't want to, and I have told him, but he won't bend.” Sungyeol said in a frustrated tone.

“Where are you trying to get at?” Ren raised a brow as the other two watched the business conversation between them kind of amazed.

“Aren't you pissed that he is taking decisions behind your back? Did he ever tell you how that would happen? Who would pay for our combined fees? Because I know for a fact that Sungjong is a good model and I am too, but when we combine efforts we are all-kill and really pricey.”

“I don't know, initially we weren't thinking about the possibility of you joining, but if you do our contract will be different. Honestly, he doesn't have that amount of money to invest in another high profile model, yet he insists he got this covered.” Sungjong said with a sigh.

“So you have to do something about him. Even more when he is taking a decision that can leave you financially unstable that early. Besides I gave some information to Sungjong on how he was supposed to do things legally so I remember telling him that by the internal rules of your business you guys had to vote everything.”

“You don't need to tell me that Sungyeol shi, I study business.” Ren said becoming angry again when he remembered Key doings. “And yes I am utterly pissed at him as well, but as Sungjong hyung said, he said he had this covered, so I am guessing he wants to pay alone, and I don't like that because in the future he can fuck us over because of that.”

“Since we established that, and because I am friends with Sungjong, I want to ask, what do you guys want me to do? If you two combine votes, by law you can stop him to force me, and he would have to find another way I can return the favor. If you want me to do it, then you have better chances of your business attracting more attention, but that would be pricey.”

Ren and Sungjong looked at each other as they pondered mentally what to do but before the young couple could consult each other Sungyeol offered them a third option.

“Or... we can turn the tables and fuck him.” Sungyeol suggested vaguely to see if they caught their interest while Myungsoo continued to eat and pour a second glass of wine.

Ren looked again at Sungjong then back at Sungyeol. “I am listening.”

Sungyeol smirked. “Ren shi, if we play this right, and start things fast so I can really work on this, we can maximize the attention you will get and maybe we can lower our price enough so your company as a whole can afford Sungjong and I. Key hyung will have what he wants but he will get that at a huge expense and although I don't want to do this, I will do it with a smile on my face if that helps you two and give me some sorts on revenge on him.”

“And how do we do that?” Sungjong asked puzzled, voicing his lover question as well

“I do it too.” Myungsoo butted in with a smile and finally explained his presence there.

Ren lifted a brow while Sungjong just blinked for a while to a smiling Myungsoo, then younger model just moved his head to the older smiling.

“Hyung, have I heard it right?”

"Myungsoo-shi is quite handsome and all but I don't know how this connects on teaching Key hyung a lesson. Care to elaborate Sungyeol shi?”

“Ren shi, you know how business works. In the end everything is down to the contract and as long as we can get him to sign, he will have to follow through, listen...” Sungyeol started to explain the plan in more detail, Key didn't have experience with negotiations and contracts so they would obviously trick him that way, of course they would have to convince both models boss, but Sungyeol was convinced that the guy would accept once the guy saw Myungsoo.

When the conversation evolved to Sungyeol and Ren enthusiastically debating about convincing techniques, and exchanging tips, Sungjong lost his interest in them and looked at Myungsoo, that was happily ending Ren's bottle of wine and Sungyeol forgotten plate.

“Hyung, don't you watch your body weight?” Sungjong asked him softly.

“No.” Myungsoo simply stated. “You know I'm a big eater.”

“But if you're going to do this you'll have to.” Sungjong insisted and Myungsoo finally looked up to him.

“To tell the truth, I was so busy today at the hospital that I didn't have lunch.”

He didn't believe Myungsoo did aegyo, but the future doctor looked like Sungjong was about to steal his lemon candy so the younger decided it wasn't worth upsetting someone that wanted to help him. “Eat away.”

“Thank you. This is yummy, you have to tell me where you ordered this from.” Myungsoo went back to his food while Sungjong nodded and looked at him until he couldn't help himself anymore.

“Hyung, why would you do this?” Sungjong asked confused.

“You're my friend and Sungyeol is too, and I owe you a lot so I want to help.” Myungsoo looked up and said rather proud of himself.

“But I didn't do anything.” Sungjong frowned. “Actually I believe this would be me taking advantage of you and I don't like it, you don't like it, so why?”

“You did, you just don't know. Sungjong ah, I am offering help, please don't think you're taking advantage of me, I am trying to get over this part of me. Besides you're the most consistent person I ever met and I regret till this day that we weren't as close from the start.” Myungsoo said fondly and Sungjong felt touched, but he refused to translate his gratefulness into tears.

“Hyung, you're aiming to make me cry?” Sungjong said teasing. “Because I ain't crying.”

“Nhom.” Myungsoo replied in the middle of eating more. “Don't be cute Jong I'd have to pinch your cheeks.”

“Yah! Who is being cute?” Now Sungjong was pleasantly angry.

“Aigoo, so cute.” Myungsoo grinned.

At some point Ren invited the other two to..... his room? Sungjong was kinda baffled by that, but Ren was getting along with his two hyungs so he wouldn't complain. They spend one more hour talking about business related stuff (thank god because Sungjong, and Myungsoo couldn't take anymore) while Ren and Sungjong drank beers.

“Hahaha I am not kidding and then you'd have to see... Just wait a minute I have a picture.” Sungyeol promptly started to look in his phone for a picture when he felt something weight on his lap so he promptly looked down to see Myungsoo head there. “What are you doing?” He asked a little bit tense, which made the other couple slightly squint their eyes in attention. “Did you finally got drunk?”

“No, I'm not drunk, I'm sleepy, and tired because my day was long, and sleepy, and drinking a good wine makes me sleepy, and a full belly makes me sleepy too, so I'm sleepy. Can I sleep here?” Myungsoo rambled cutely in his boyfriend opinion and Sungyeol could see the younger was fighting sleep.

“Gosh, I forgot all about you.” Sungyeol said trying to sound apologetic yet not too fond then looked at the other two. “Sorry guys, this is our cue.”

“It's ok, it's late anyway.” Ren said as he got up and pulled Sungjong up as well so they could show the other two the door.

“Come, I'll take you home” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo lifted his head up a bit and the next second he was being lifted by his lover.

Sungyeol made Myungsoo's place his fingers around one of his belt loops, that way he could easily navigate him towards the door, while the other two sent eye signals asking each other why was Sungyeol like this? Sungjong surely never seen his hyung like this with the bitch.

“Thank you for having us and agreeing with this plan.” Sungyeol said when he arrived at the door and Myungsoo just placed his face against Sungyeol back to sleep.

“It's ok hyung, we all have some interest in this.” Sungjong assured in a whisper, he didn't want to disturb his sleepy hyung.

“Ren-shi, thank you for your hospitality, I hope we cleared some things.” Sungyeol said and Sungjong frowned, what was he referring to?

“That's ok Sungyeol shi, maybe we should meet in other circumstances, but if one day I need a lawyer..” Ren smiled.

“Yeah, call me.” Sungyeol giggled. “Now let me take this kid home, let's go Myungsoo.”

“Hyung, where does he live? How are you going to bring him home?” Sungjong asked in a whisper to satisfy his curiosity.

“He lives with his parents, wherever that is, and in his free time on my couch, so I'll bring him there.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “Bye Jongie, bye Ren-shi, come on Myungsoo.”

Sungyeol said his goodbyes and Myungsoo tried to wave to them but Sungyeol moved and he followed the model. When they both walked out the door Ren closed the door and Sungjong crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at him.

“Ok, I liked them.” Ren admitted. “Sungyeol shi is nicer than I thought and Myungsoo shi is cute, yet they are very teasing, mainly Sungyeol shi, and I liked him ok, I admit.”

“I told you.” Sungjong just smirked at him. “Did you felt jealous?” Ren sighed and shook his head. “What did you think about them together?”

“Myungsoo shi is a coala and Sungyeol shi is his bamboo three. That's all I have to say.”

“I told you, I told you, I told youuuuuu.” Sungjong chanted in glee.

“Urrrrgh, stop it, you were right ok? From now on even if they aren't dating I'll think of them as if they are.” Ren said and started walking to the back of his house.

“Where are you going?” Sungjong asked as he followed his boyfriend.

“Spy on them on the CCTV.” He said and Sungjong wanted to double over in laughter, but he just ended running to catch up with his boyfriend until they entered a small room with a big tv and a table with some controls. “Ok, they are over there.” Ren pointed to the two boys walking on the streets.

The two boys started to accompany their every move, now that they weren't at Ren house anymore Myungsoo was properly hugging Sungyeol waist and the older was handling him until they arrived at Myungsoo car.

“What do you expect to see?” Sungjong asked even though his eyes didn't move from the TV.

“I don't know. I'm rooting for a kiss.” Ren said not moving his eyes either.

Sungyeol unlocked the car and accommodated a sleepy Myungsoo on the passenger seat, the couple watched on the CCTV as the model placed half of his body inside the car and deemed he was adjusting the younger seat belt, but when he was about to pull back, Myungsoo hand appeared on Sungyeol back keeping him in place and..

“OMG, is this a kiss?” Sungjong eyes got big in surprise.

“I don't know, the angle is bad, we can't see it properly.” Ren complained and started to press some buttons to see if the image from another camera changed and got big on the screen.”

“Don't you have another camera that films the front of the car?” Sungjong urged.

Ren tried to hit some controls in the table in front of him but when he managed to finally find the images of the camera that was pointed to the front of their car Sungyeol was already opening the door to the driver seat. He licked his lips and smirked and then drove, perfectly, away.

“They kissed.” Ren said.

“They definitely kissed.” Sungjong agreed.

“Maybe we're being delusional.” Ren sighed.

“It's ok, that's why I like you, we can be delusional together.” Sungjong smiled and Ren melted right there.


	86. Convincing - Contract - ... Comes Around - She's a flirt – Jealousy – Shake it off – Surprise

 

 

A couple of days later Sungyeol and Sungjong sat together on a bench as they waited for their boss to be free to meet them. Sungyeol was constantly looking at his watch as the younger talked on his phone.

“He is parking.” Sungjong announced as soon as he ended the call and got up to stretch himself.

“Why he isn't here yet?” Sungyeol growled, he and Sungjong were obviously talking about different people.

“Chill hyung.” Sungjong looked at him judging. “I don't think he would back off now.”

“Don't 'chill hyung' me, our boss won't give in if he doesn't see him. And he is not picking up calls.” Sungyeol complained.

“Show him a picture.” The younger suggested.

“A picture won't do and you know it.” Sungyeol said frustrated and the younger rolled his eyes, not knowing how to make Sungyeol calm down. To his luck, he wasn't able to focus on his hyung much because he spotted a secretary leading his boyfriend to them.

“Ren!” He smiled widely.

“It's Minki here hyung, I have to be professional.” Ren said playfully and winked to Sungjong that laughed lightly. “Hi Sungyeol-shi, how have you been?”

“Hi Ren, sorry, I look at you and I can't bring myself to call you by your name.” Sungyeol said a bit apologetic but Ren just waved a hand. “I'm great, but I'm worried about Myungsoo.”

“Why?” Ren instantly got worried, Myungsoo was a vital point for the negotiations about to be held and the plan against Key.

“Neither of us was able to talk to him.” Sungjong explained. “He said he would visit his uncle in the army but assured us he would be back on time.”

“Can you call him again hyung? Maybe Sungyeol shi and I should ...” Ren was about to suggest something when they heard the secretary approaching again, but this time she brought Myungsoo with her.

“Myungsoo!” “Hyung!” “Myungsoo-shi!” The three boys greeted exasperated and Myungsoo blinked at them curiously then briefly looked at his watch before addressing them.

“What happened? I'm on time.”

“How come you're asking what happened? Do you know how long we were trying to talk to you?” Sungyeol grunted and Myungsoo pulled his phone and winced internally, there was at least thirty calls from Sungyeol and about ten from Sungjong.

“Sorry, I didn't see your calls, I was on the phone with Myungeun and I just ended the call when I got here.” Myungsoo made an apologetic and hoped it worked.

Scratch that, by the way Sungyeol eyes turned to slits smaller than Sunggyu's and the balled fists of the model, he would be lucky his boyfriend controlled himself enough here and only exploded later. Sungyeol was used to Myungeun around Myungsoo every now, and then but he absolutely saw red if Myungsoo were to put Myungeun first. “She called to say she started dating Tao.”

“OMG, really?” Sungjong chirped happily and the other two looked at him not as impressed.

“Who is Myungeun? Who is Tao?” Ren asked and Sungyeol made a questioning face as well.

“You don't need to know, they aren't my friends and the boy lives in China.” Sungjong explained rather superficially but inside he was squealing, there is no Myungeun around anymore to part his ship.

“Tao is someone I used to tutor and Myungeun is a friend.” Myungsoo added then enunciated his words. “And.they.are.dating.now. Can you believe it?”

“Just, return the call. We thought you would back out.” Sungyeol complained and decided to let this go for later.

“No way, what do you take me for?” Myungsoo asked in hurt undertone but none of them could continue the conversation because the CEO of the company poked his head out of the room.

“Sungyeol, Sungjong you can come inside...” The two boys proceeded to move until the CEO saw there were two people more in the room. “And who are...?”

“Ahn right, this is Choi Minki and this one is Kim Myungsoo, we kind of need them in order to proceed with our conversation today.” Sungyeol briefly explained and after all of them shook hands they entered the room and sat at a big round table.

“Ok... I heard you two wanted to talk to me and Sungyeol, please don't tell me you convinced Sungjong to stop being a model as well.” The CEO directed his words towards his employees but his eyes never back out from Ren and Myungsoo.

“That would never happen.” Sungjong started with a smile but then he got serious. “Sir you know I've been working hard or these past years and, of course I wish to keep doing that, but my aspirations changed a bit and I want to invest in that.”

“I don't know if I quite follow Sungjong.” The CEO lifted a brow.

“I want to invest my money in my own brand that I'm about to launch with the help of Minki here and another partner.” The CEO sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose before Sungjong continued. “I know it will reduce the number of things I can endorse, but this can be quite good too since you know I am studying journalism and that would make it easier for me to do things in TV.”

“Sungyeol is this your doing?” The CEO asked grumpily.

“Why would that be my doing? He has been preparing this for over a year, this day would come eventually.” Sungyeol blinked making an innocent but offended expression.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Moral support.” Sungyeol said without blinking. “And that means to go out of my hiatus for him.” He explained so there wouldn't be any doubts.

“So you came to your senses and decided you want to keep working for us? This is great news actually...” The innocent CEO was about to sigh in relief when Sungyeol said otherwise.

“No. I only said I would go out of my hiatus to work for him, I won't do any other work, Sungjong will make me exclusive.”

The CEO snorted. “Sungyeol please, I support Sungjong in wanting to launch his stuff but do you know how much you two cost together? I can't let you two become exclusive for his brand.”

“Well, I can always sue my way out of my contract.” Sungyeol threatened. “I am sure people here want to hear about the contract you tricked me into signing before I went to Japan and the humiliations I went through there. Actually, it was a miracle I could work here without the things I did there leaking.” Sungyeol said dryly and the other three boys frowned but that seemed to leave his boss uncomfortable enough that everybody could sense the tension in the air.

“Calm down, gentlemen. I am sure we can negotiate things for everybody.” Ren finally butted in and the CEO raised a questioning brow for him. “I came here as the representative of our brand and I assure you we have money enough to pay for a semi-exclusive contract with Sungjong shi and an exclusive contract with Sungyeol shi at least for a year.”

“You want to maintain their images associated with your brand for a year?” The CEO almost gasped in shock, these kids wanted to take bigger steps than their legs, that was too bold.

“No.” Ren shook his head. "For more than a year if we manage to make Azure work."

“And what if your brand doesn't 'work'?” The CEO asked.

“It will because we will recruit a third model just to be sure we get more attention.” Sungjong said confidently.

“And who are you going to try to book Sungjong? Not many other models will want to do this for you, don't tell me you'll want to recruit Hara, she has her own deals and none of her deals are about to expire.”

“This is the moment thatwe have something to offer you so you can earn some extra money.” Sungyeol said as he pointed to Myungsoo. “Our friend here is interested in doing some modeling. Myungsoo, please get up.”

Myungsoo got up and bowed deeply but when he stood back up again the boss of the two models was already up, circling and inspecting him.

“Hum..... Tall, good body...” He poked a bit Myungsoo's arms. “Good arms. Let's see his face.” The guy grabbed Myungsoo face and Sungyeol had to hold himself in his chair, he absolutely didn't like his boss hovering his boyfriend like that. “Any plastic surgery?”

“Just good genetics.”

“Don't lie to me, someone can dig your medical records.” The guy advised slightly glaring.

“I'm clean and they can try, I'm not sure they will manage to dig it, because when I want to keep a secret, I do keep it.” Myungsoo slightly glared back and the CEO finally tasted a bit of Myungsoo eye-power while Sungjong and Ren frowned and Sungyeol was sweating inside, Myungsoo was being defiant at the wrong time.

“Hum...” The CEO looked at him again up and down then turned around to go back to his seat. “I like him. He is very different from the ones I have signed here, kind of intense.” _Hell yeah, he is intense, but on me only, old freak,_ Sungyeol thought. “I'll take you.” The guy smiled happily. “We can sign a standard contract and....”

“About that...” Sungyeol smiled forcibly. “Myungsoo is doing this for Sungjong only as well.” The CEO looked then confused from Sungyeol to Myungsoo.

“I study medicine, It is what I love to do and I can't imagine myself to do any other stuff for the rest of my life.” Myungsoo said a bit apologetic.

“You're wasting your potential.”

Sungyeol snorted. “Myungsoo is a genius med student that will inherit a hospital. Do you really think he will do this for forever?”

“I am not a genius, how many times do I have to tell you that? It's hard work.” Myungsoo lightly slapped his boyfriend.

“Then you're not really interested in modeling. I don't see why you'd want to come here and sign a contract with me if you don't want to do that.”

“Hyung-nim, we actually need your help.” Sungjong smiled sheepishly.

“You see...” Ren and Sungyeol started to explain the situation as best as they could without telling the boss the personal advantages of each one of them. It turns out Sungyeol and Ren worked perfectly together and, at the end of three long hours the CEO agreed to their plan and was left with dollar signs in his eyes.

When they left the company that day Sungjong and the blonde heir had satisfied smiles from ear to ear, while Sungyeol was still a bit serious and Myungsoo was looking very blankly as they walk to their respective cars.

“I can't believe we really made it.” Ren smiled in glee.

“Don't get too excited, Key signed nothing yet.” Sungyeol advised.

“Myungsoo hyung? Myungsoo hyung? Are you there?” Sungjong waved his hand as he looked at blank-faced Myungsoo worriedly.

“I am just thinking about the payment. Do you normally earn that amount?”

“No silly.” Sungjong laughed. “Even if we overprice you like this, this is not the amount of money hyung and I earn together, he gave us a big discount so he can manage any possible future use of you and Sungyeol hyung visuals if you ever decide to model again or if Infinite V need us.”

Myungsoo jaw hung low, did any of them knew how many shifts he would have to do just to earn his part? Sungyeol smiled bemusedly at the cute expression of surprise his boyfriend was making and pushed his jaw softly up again before he walked around to go to the passenger seat.

_________________________________________________________________

“Myungsoo, we arrived.” Sungyeol informed once he parked and the younger quickly woke up and yawned.

“Yeollie, what exactly do we have to do?” Myungsoo asked a bit hesitantly once they both were outside Myungsoo's car and were about to enter the studio.

Sungyeol shrugged. “Hum... Pictures, pictures, pictures than pictures and pictures, maybe write a letter of support, but that is for me, and a video.”

“Video? Nobody informed me we should shoot a video.” Myungsoo complained.

“Chill it's not a CF, they'll probably shoot us as we pose or something, something like behind the scenes video, so be sure not to show love, and hold the skinship on, ok?” Sungyeol pleaded. “Key hyung is gonna be here.” He added and Myungsoo sighed.

“Ok. But before we start everything I kind of need to pee.” Myungsoo said once they passed some doors and Sungyeol almost stopped to double over in laughter but just showed him where the bathroom was and instructed where he would be so the younger could find him later.

“Hello, guys!” Sungyeol greeted when he spotted Sungjong, Ren, Key and two other guys bundled over a table.

“Sungyeol!” One of the other guys, Sungyeol manager greeted. “You're really going out of hiatus!”

“Hell yeah, I am, because Sungjongie is my brother and I can't say no to _him_.” Sungyeol stressed the last word and Key squinted his eyes at him. “I quite missed you fairy godmother, you should visit me some time even if I stop working.” Sungyeol added to tease the guy who hated that nickname.

His manager rolled his eyes. “Where is the other one? The boss said you'd bring a new model and I should watch him as well.”

“He's coming, had to stop to go to the bathroom.” Sungyeol said already wanting to laugh at Key expression and the two managers present were curious about the new kid and decided to go wait for him outside the bathroom.

“Really? Another model?” Key raised a pissed brow.

“Yes hyung, since Sungyeol hyung made an exception for us, Ren and I decided that we should go all in and we hired someone just recently hired by our company.” Sungjong said with a sly smile on his face.

“And it is someone without experience?” Key was about to spit fire but he controlled himself and got close to Sungyeol to growl lowly. “Sungyeol I thought we had an agreement.”

“And I am not following?” Sungyeol made a face as if he was just insulted.

“I am not signing anything until I see this person.” For a brief moment Ren and Sungjong exchanged worried gazes, they were not listening to the oldest model and socialite exchange, but as soon as Key pulled out his phone to twit about Sungyeol relationship, said model stole the phone away swiftly.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, you drag me down now you drag down your business as well, Ren and Sungjong already signed my contract.”

“Give my phone back.” Key demanded but Sungyeol just remained immobile, so he turned around and looked at Sungjong, he didn't need to spread to the whole world to cause havoc, he only needed Sungjong or Woohyun knowing and eventually this was going to get to Sungyeol other friends that might be pissed at him because he was hiding this.. “Jongie, do you ...”

“Wooooooaaaaaaah so handsome.” They suddenly heard one of the manager's voice.

“Indeed, look at his face.” The other chimed and suddenly a door was opened and Myungsoo walked in all his glory.

“Yeol, Jong, who are these two? Why are they following me around?” Myungsoo asked a bit exasperated and Key relaxed visibly.

“They are our managers, the fairy godmother is going to take care of you too.” Sungjong explained while he ignored Sungyeol manager protests at the nickname. “Were you about to ask me something hyung?”

“Yes, I was going to ask if you had a pen so I can finish all this contract thing so we can start working.” Key swiftly changed what he was going to ask.

“Here it is.” Ren shoved a fancy pen in front of him that Key grabbed and with a last glare to Sungyeol went to sign the contract without a second look. Once he was finished, the managers got their copy and left a copy with them before going out of the room they were.

“Well, it was nice seeing you but everybody has work to do so, I'll drop by with food later.” Ren said with a smile as he shook everybody's hand. “Hyung, are you going too or you prefer to stay?” He asked Key.

“Sure, I have to check how the production of our goods is going.” Key said and didn't even waited for Ren, he was already out of the door. The others were holding their laugh hard and when the socialite went out of the room, they laughed hard.

“Oh my, when is he gonna notice?” Sungyeol coughed because, really, this was too much for him, best revenge/prank ever, he really outdid himself this time.

“Hopefully only when it is time to pay.” Sungjong agreed. “Now if you two excuse me I'll go change clothes.” With that, Sungjong sauntered out of the door and Ren went after him.

“Well, I hope he doesn't get too angry.” Myungsoo said a bit scared of what possibly might happen.

“You have nothing to worry about because I told my manager to hide our very own contract away and it doesn't matter if he tears his copy up, we have ours and, as soon as I leave here, I'm going to lock it safely in the bank.” Sungyeol assured.

“So your manager has the contract for the moment?” Myungsoo asked raising both of his brows worriedly, the manager might read the contract and it would be one more person knowing and one more person for them to worry about.

“Don't worry, the contract never mentions directly what is the secret he knows. I was careful and I read everything in the contract twice a few days back.” Sungyeol smiled proud of himself. “There is nothing much he can do, there is no law against this, it would be difficult for him to complain.”

“I'm going to trust you. I just hope it goes well.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol smiled and pinched his nose, he loved seeing how Myungsoo faces scrunched cutely every time he did that.

“Now come on, let's change too, hair and makeup take a while to be done and we still have to teach you a thing or two about standing in front of the cameras.” The model said, pushing Myungsoo out of the door and directing him to where the stylists were supposed to be waiting for them.

They got up early this morning because photo-shoots usually started early, so they thought the makeup artists were already working their magic on Sungjong, but once they opened the door they saw something completely different. Sungjong and Ren were sharing an intense kiss with hands going everywhere, which seemed to shock Myungsoo a bit.

He wanted to gasp but Sungyeol placed his one of his hand around the younger mouth, shutting him up effectively. Sungyeol closed the door as quietly as he could and dragged Myungsoo a few meters away before freeing him.

“Sungyeol, they are...”

“Yes, they are dating. Ren is Sungjong lover.” Sungyeol explained.”

“You knew?” Myungsoo asked in awe.

“You didn't notice when we visited Ren house?” Sungyeol raised an amused brow and Myungsoo smiled sheepishly. “Well, I am not Key that goes around threatening others and neither are you. Keep your mouth shut until he is comfortable in telling us himself.” Sungyeol advised and Myungsoo nodded, then ended up laughing.

“Who knew Jongie was this naughty.” Myungsoo said in amusement and Sungyeol doubled over in laughter, god, Myungsoo was going to kill him with that sort of comments, it was too funny coming from Myungsoo.

__________________________________________________

Sungyeol and Sungjong gave a few tips on how to pose to Myungsoo and they started the photo shoot as soon as they could. Fortunately, even when Myungsoo felt awkward the pictures were coming out good so they didn't have any problems.

As promised Ren brought them a late lunch and they ate well, bonding even more over food and scheduling a movie night once they all had free time. At some point, Myungsoo and Sungjong went to go for a change of clothes and left Sungyeol alone with Ren.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

“What?” Ren asked, now way more comfortable around Sungyeol than he ever thought he would be.

“It's showing.” Sungyeol said vaguely and hoped Ren got the hint.

“What?” Ren asked again with a raised brow and Sungyeol sighed, apparently he didn't get the hint.

“How much you love him, it's showing in your eyes.” Ren unconsciously flushed beet red. “You won't be able to hide for very long if you don't stop throwing loving gazes. He is working here, remember that.” Sungyeol advised.

“Do you think anyone noticed? Sungjong is adamant in hiding this.” Ren asked with concern.

“No, I mean, Myungsoo saw you two, but aside him I don't think anybody knows, people were too busy.” Sungyeol explained and Ren gasped.

“He knows?” Ren was shocked, but Sungyeol wanted to roll his eyes, he was surprised, he acted pretty much like Myungsoo did around him, the difference was that Myungsoo could pretend. Most of the times.

“Yeah but, just like me he won't tell a soul, I am sure Sungjong will appreciate the favor.” Sungyeol patted the younger shoulder but both boys were a bit startled when they heard a loud voice and doors banging and then Key spotted them in their corner and moved to them.

“YAAAAAAAAH! LEE SUNGYEOL AND CHOI MINKI, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Key waved some papers in the air.

Ren blinked and feigned innocence. “Papers? But if you enlighten us about what is written there maybe we can solve your problem.”

“THIS IS A FUCKING CONTRACT THAT I DID NOT AGREE SIGNING ON.”

“Isn't your signature right there hyung?” Ren pointed and, gosh Sungyeol loved this kid, it was the perfect partner for Sungjong.

“UUUUUUURRRRGH.” Key growled loudly and decided to change targets, Ren didn't seem to know much about it anyway. “Lee Sungyeol, what the hell is this? We had a deal, that didn't involve any of this.”

“How not? You got Sungjong shooting pro bono, I convinced Myungsoo to do this photo shoot as you wanted, we gave you a big discount for me, and must I remember you that you have me supporting your brand for a year? Exclusively? Honestly hyung, I am not understanding your problem here. There's no way Minki and I would be able to negotiate better conditions for you.” Sungyeol feigned hurt and now Ren was the one wanting to laugh.

“It was quite difficult, hyung.” Ren backed Sungyeol up.

“You shut up, we are going to discuss this separately another time.” Key barked and Ren got up and looked at him defiantly.

“Oh, I can't wait to do that, because you went behind our backs and orchestrated a situation that could fuck us up from the beginning. Whatever mess you're in, it's your fault for not listening to your partner's opinions.” Ren glared hard. “Don't piss us hyung, two is always more than one.”

With that, the younger turned around flipping his fabulous blond hair in Key's face before leaving. That impressed Sungyeol, the kid had balls and didn't bend easily, he thought the younger was perfect for Sungjong again.

“Whatever, I deal with them later.” Key didn't seem too threatened and turned to look at Sungyeol. “What the hell is this contract for Myungsoo? And why the fuck he costs this amount of money?” Key practically shoved the contract on Sungyeol face.

Sungyeol placed the other hand down and pretended to think for a minute then he smirked deviously. “ _I_ changed my mind.”

“What the...?”

“You made a deal with me and then you came threatening me so you could have Myungsoo in this even if you knew well that he doesn't like exposure. Do you really think I wouldn't try to protect my boyfriend from you?” Sungyeol said as got close and growled lowly, showing how protective of Myungsoo he was. “Yes, you get to have him doing this, but now he is a signed model and you have to pay whatever our boss asked to, so don't complain about his rightful fee.”

“Sungyeol you're playing with fire, you know I can spill your little secret.”

“If you do that you not only will be sued by me and Myungsoo for, guess what, defamation of character, I'm sure Sungjong and Ren will love to sue you for fucking up their business, after all, I know they invested a big amount of money in this, on me, and now my image is associated to Azure.” Sungyeol was smiling viciously as he was talking but his expression suddenly turned int a faked concern one. “But before that, please tell me you read the small letters on the last page because, really, this was my first work as a lawyer and I really care about your opinion on it.”

“Who would...” Key was about to spit some fire in Sungyeol face, who cared about fucking small letters in a contract?

“You would if you knew the contents.” Sungyeol said dryly.

Quickly Key opened the crumpled contract again to read things and as he did that his eyes were becoming big and his teeth were clenching in anger.

“You go to be kidding me.” He said once he was done. “Sungyeol, this is illegal!”

“If you think you know more about laws of this industry than me, go ahead and visit a lawyer. But if I were you, just in case, I wouldn't spill my secret even for him.” Sungyeol forced a smile and decided to end their conversation. “It was a pleasure talking to you hyung, but you know how business works, I only get paid if I work hard.” He offered a hand for a handshake that Key slapped away. “No shaking hyung? That hurts my feelings.” He pouted and moved to the door but before he left he turned around for one more advice. “If I were you I wouldn't trouble Jong and Ren with this either if you piss them again too much they might want to renew our contract again and next time it's going to be full price.”

Key grabbed the next empty bottle of soda Sungyeol and Ren were drinking before and tossed against Sungyeol that closed the door before it hit him.

“I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

“You have some balls.” Hoya said as he thought about what he just heard.

“And he totally deserved.” Sunggyu agreed. “Sungyeol, now you are a hundred percent back on my good graces. Key is a slippery bastard so...”

“Wow. I wonder why certain people complain because I complain about certain friends.” Woohyun said pointing his finger to Sunggyu discretely from under his chin, but before Sunggyu could complain he turned around to face him. “You can't say a thing about Key, you're friends with that Heechul.”

“Why are you defending him? And why are you talking about Heechul hyung? He would...”

“Hyung, please.” Woohyun shot a reproving glare at him. “Besides Key is still my friend, don't forget he lent us his car to come here, be thankful.”

“Are you defending him?” Dongwoo was flabbergasted. “Do you know the implications of what he wanted to do? That could have hurt Sungyeollie career on the two professions he had. What about Myungie? Huh huh?”

“And do you know how much Sungyeol threatened to take it out from Key pockets? And this information I scooped out of Key some time ago when he let himself become drunk in front of me for the first time in years.” Woohyun raised a brow at his cousin. “That was wrong.”

Sungjong snorted. “He deserved, he decided things behind my back. Just for the record, Ren thinks the same.”

“I was fine dealing with him by myself but the moment he included Myungsoo on his games I got so angry. Myungsoo already went through a lot, and although he doesn't like when I butt in his problems, there are sometimes that I have to take action, and I go all in. He deserved.” Sungyeol finished with an evil and satisfied smirk. “Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing for Sunggyu hyung if you two were in our places.”

“We-well I-I...” Woohyun started to stutter right away. “Let's just agree that both were wrong.”

“I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with Woohyun.” Hoya spoke with a disgusted expression before he became curious. “But, out of curiosity, how much did you ask for?”

“A lot.” Sungyeol chuckled. “That is all you need to know. He had to walk on the line and we never spoke much after that.”

“Yeah, he get's angry every time you're mentioned hyung. So when we are pissed with him Ren is the first to say something along the lines of 'should we invite Sungyeol-shi for dinner?' it works wonders.” Sungjong agreed to chuckle.

“Man, I want to tease Key too.” Sunggyu huffed and crossed his arms and that's when Dongwoo decided to speak again.

“Myungie, from what we heard today you are kind of delicate so how did you felt about this whole ordeal?”

“I try not to think too much about it. I don't want these kinds of bad thoughts in my head again, now I have a more realistic view on different relationships and I think I could have asked the same from them as well. So... yeah... I'm a new man, I didn't do therapy for nothing.” Myungsoo finished proud of himself and Sungyeol smiled at him, wasn't his boyfriend cute? “Besides, it was a good experience, I wouldn't want to do this all my life but it was fun.”

“Guys, I know that you did this partly because Key hyung threatening but I think I never thanked you both enough for helping us out.” Azure is going rather well since the beginning because you helped. “Not to mention that you two made Ren feel not threatened and that helped our relationship so much.” Sungjong finished with a formal bow towards Sungyeol and Myungsoo which made the others gasp.

“Omg get up.” Sungyeol got flustered and pulled his friend up again. “Anytime, anytime.”

“It's ok Jongie, we love you.” Myungsoo got closer to the younger and hugged him tightly while the younger muttered 'thank you's' in his ear until they pulled apart.

“Now that we know why Myungsoo decided to model, the thing that we thought it was one time only, can we jump forward to the part where you mend your relationship with your mother?” Sunggyu asked impatiently.

“Of course.” Myungsoo replied on behalf of his lover. “But there were a few things that happened that climaxed on that and the first thing happened a bit before our first year anniversary....”

_______________________________________

“I think we shouldn't do that.” Sungyeol looked down and contemplated his choices in life.

“Come on, Yeol, he asked for it.” Myungsoo tried to convince his boyfriend.

“But, what if your parents get mad at me?” Sungyeol seemed doubtful although his prankster side was dying to do this.

“They won't.” Moonsoo finally interrupted. “Quickly, do it.”

“Fine.” Sungyeol sighed and grabbed Moonsoo by the ankles.

“On the three.” Moonsoo said happily.

“1... 2...” Both boys said together as they shook Moonsoo body from left to right. “3.” With that they let the kid go and while he screamed in delight his body flew until it fell in the middle of the pool.

“Now let's jump beside him.” Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol mischievously and, really, never in his lifetime he could guess that Myungsoo played that way with Moonsoo before, but he shrugged, it was their last free weekend before classes/work resumed and Myungsoo invited him to play on Kim's pool for the first time.

When they spotted the maknae head they both jumped in his direction, making water splash everywhere, mainly on the kid's face.

“Cof, cof, yah, cof, cof, hehehehe!” The kid couldn't really get mad, he was rather happy that he was spending some time with his brother and now he was close enough with Sungyeol again that he enjoyed the model presence.

“Want to see something good?” Sungyeol asked once he and Myungsoo emerged and the kid nodded. “Myungsoo lift me up with all your strength.” He ordered and Myungsoo placed his hands together so Sungyeol could place his foot on it.

When he sensed Sungyeol placed all of his weight on the foot he was holding Myungsoo pushed his hands upwards with all his strength and Sungyeol made a pirouette in the air before falling in the water again. When he emerged both brothers were clapping loudly but Sungyeol moment of glory was cut short when they heard the boys' father calling them as he approached the pool.

“Moonsoo, Myungsoo, Sungyeol! It's time to leave the pool.”

“Why? We are having so much fun, Sungyeol hyung just did a pirouette.” Moonsoo complained although they spent the last two hours playing in the pool.

“I know, but your mom is working today and we don't have any food at home. I'm sure you're fed up with what Myungsoo and I cook so we are going to eat out.”

“Let's go Moonsoo. I'm getting hungry too.” Myungsoo coaxed and the all moved to the get out of the pool to dry themselves enough to enter the house without getting everything wet.

“Hum, since you guys are gonna eat outside can I get a ride to the mall? I need to buy a new suit.” Sungyeol asked out of nowhere and the three Kim's stopped what they were doing to look weirdly at Sungyeol. “What?” He asked while rolling a towel over his shoulders.

“Aren't you going to eat with us?” Unexpectedly it was Moonsoo asking.

“I thought that, after almost a year dating, an invitation was not necessary anymore.” Myungsoo added.

"I... I thought it was gonna be a family lunch..." Sungyeol answered awkwardly.

“It is.” Dr. Kim said and kept looking at him as if he wasn't understanding the whole meaning of the universe. “That's why you're going with us. We can all go shopping later, Moonsoo is needing new clothes anyway, he is growing so fast.” Dr. Kim finished absent-minded as he patted Moonsoo wet hair.

Sungyeol slid a hand from Myungsoo elbow till his hands and intertwined their fingers. “Thank you. This means a lot to me." He gave them a sincere smile.

The three boys proceeded to bathe, and dress and when they were finished they locked the house and directed themselves to Jongwan car but before they could enter Jongwan gave his keys to Sungyeol as Myungsoo frowned.

“Wait, I can't drive your fancy car?”

“Why? It's because it's automatic?” Jongwan was puzzled. “There's no mystery, you just need to..."

“No, it's not because of that, this car is too fancy, I just got my license a month ago, I'm not....” Sungyeol tried to argue but Jongwan just waved him off.

“This is exactly why I want you to drive, I want to see how good you are driving.” The oldes said lifting the car key's to Sungyeol eye level.

“Dr. Kim, seriously, don't do this to me, you're making me nervous, I'll surely hit this car.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Yeollie, you're not bad. Have more confidence in yourself.” Myungsoo said amused, it was the first time he felt that Sungyeol was not confident in a skill.

“What if you get a reward?” The doctor offered.

“I don't need....”

“I don't accept no as an answer,” Jongwan said sternly, he was already hungry and Sungyeol was stalling.

“Get in.” Sungyeol relented as he grabbed the keys but was still nervous.

________________________________________

There was a spot vacant on Woohyun left side on the saloon. He was currently getting his hair done and Sunggyu was sitting on his left, trying to eat his meal as he, as well, had his hair done. They were both quiet until both boys saw a girl come and sat beside Woohyun.

“Hi.” She said and both boys looked at her through the mirror, she was a sunbae idol, a soloist called Nicole.

“Hi sunbaenim.” Both boys greeted in sync. “Sorry, we can't exactly bow right now.” Sunggyu apologized from afar.

“It's ok.” The girl smiled. “You're Woohyun shi right?” The girl boldly asked and both boys lifted their brows, it was not like they had eight months of career, they weren't known between other celebrities unless they were promoting at the same time.

“Humm, yeah.” Woohyun said hesitantly.

“I don't know if you know but I'm Nicole, I'm a solo artist.” She said and Woohyun just nodded not knowing what to say. “I'm friends with Key too.” She added and with that made Sunggyu roll his eyes uninterested from the other side and Woohyun open a big smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we studied together for some time before I decided to become an idol.” She explained.

“Ahn, he showed me a picture once.” Woohyun snapped his fingers together. “Sorry I didn't recognize you before.”

“Am I that different from a past picture? I'm all natural.” She made an angry pout and Sunggyu almost snorted at her.

“I didn't mean that. It's the hair before your hair was short. You look prettier now.” Woohyun swiftly managed to save his skin from the tricky question and the girl seemed pleased.

“Awn, thank you, I think it was the right decision to grow it.” She beamed and that's when both the stylists were done with the boy's hair and left.

The three moved to a lounge on the saloon. The two boys were waiting for their stylish bring their outfit for the next schedule, while the girl said she was waiting for her hairstylist pick and prepare the things she was going to use, the soloist was gonna to dye her hair purple, and while everybody waited they started to talk. Scratch that, she and Woohyun started to talk, completely ignoring Sunggyu.

The conversation escalated quickly because they had something in common, Key, and within five minutes both of them exchanged numbers and the girl was now openly flirting with Woohyun, but the boy didn't notice or he pretended really well he didn't.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu felt something hot and heavy be created in the pit of his stomach then spread upwards to his chest and although it had been a while he felt this way, he knew what this was: jealousy. He ended unconsciously scrunching his face as if he was chewing plastic and glaring daggers at them and tried to find something to break the girl spell until his small laid on the younger lunch forgotten on the table.

“Woohyun-ah, try to eat, we are going to ride for two hours for the next schedule, you'll be hungry later.” He tried to take Woohyun attention away from the girl, that was obviously almost eating him with her eyes, but Woohyun barely paid attention, he was too entertained.

“I will eat in the car.” Woohyun replied absented minded before resuming his conversation with the girl that smirked and Sunggyu was done with it.

“Fuck you Woohyun, fuck you, Nicole, I'm out of here.” Sunggyu mumbled and was about to go out of the saloon, he needed to gather himself together and make this feeling go away before others noticed or worst, Woohyun himself noticed, but the stylists arrived with their outfit.

Sunggyu silently just got him and went to the bathroom to change and when he was about to go there he heard Woohyun behind him.

“Wait, hyung, wait for me.” Woohyun was now running to get inside with Sunggyu but he just received a door banging on his face almost hitting his nose. “Hyung, come on, let me in, we can't lose much time.” The younger pleaded but he got no answer from Sunggyu. He was dumbfounded, what was this? Did he just piss Sunggyu somehow? When? How?

Two minutes later Sunggyu got out of the bathroom finishing buttoning the last button of his shirt and moving directly to where his manager was.

“Hyung...” Woohyun tried to grab his wrist to ask what was happening, but Sunggyu hastily pulled his wrist away and left him confused there while the manager yelled for him to go on and get done with changing.

Once Woohyun was done he moved to where the others waiting for him and took the chance to say bye to Nicole before catching up with the group, and with Sunggyu as well but the older simply ignored him and climbed up to the van.

The manager glared at Woohyun puzzled then rubbed his temples. “You have two hours to fix whatever this is.” He said simply and walked to the driver seat.

Woohyun sighed and entered the van where everyone was already waiting for him and Sunggyu seemed to find a comfortable position to sleep for the next two hours.

When the younger singer opened the door he went straight to the point. “Hyung, are you upset with me?”

“…”

“Hyung, answer me. What did I do?”

“…”

“Hyung!” Woohyun tried to grab Sunggyu attention by grabbing his elbow from behind but Sunggyu got instantly pissed.

“Weren't you ignoring me earlier? Just ignore me now.” The oldest grumbled dryly, which made the manager driving and some of the coordinoonas frown at him.

“I wasn't ignoring, you know we need to mingle, the more we do the better.” Woohyun tried to explain.

Sunggyu snorted. “You call that mingling, I call that flirting, and you were definitely ignoring me.”

What was that? Was this because of Nicole? Woohyun wanted to open an amused smile but kept himself from doing it, Sunggyu seemed pissed, he would only get more enraged if he were to be teased now. “Hyung...” He was about to try to calm the older but Sunggyu started to rant.

“She wants you, can't you see that?” Sunggyu finally snapped, turning his torso so he could look at Woohyun in the back. “She was looking at you as if you were a piece of meat and was openly trying to seduce you and you were falling for it!”

“Sunggyu, you almost seem jealous.” The manager teased and Woohyun held himself not to show but Sunggyu could see the sparkling of hope in his eyes. “As long as he....”

“What the fuck?” Sunggyu turned his head back to his manager and he seemed to shoot fire with his small eyes, but inside he was scared the manager saw through him, so his smart brain tried to think about a way out that successfully made Woohyun twinkle of hope disappear. “I couldn't care more about this inconsequent piece of...”

“Hey!” Woohyun complained, making Sunggyu stop midway with his insulting words, there were some people present and they didn't need another rumor coming out of their own team.

“Whatever, just ignore me and go back to 'mingling' more with her.” Sunggyu turned his head to look at the window on his right. “We have nothing to lose anyway.” He added with his voice weighing a ton of sarcasm, swiftly turning his fit of jealousy into concern over his career.

“Even if she was flirting, I wasn't...” Woohyun wanted to scream that he only had eyes for Sunggyu but, fuck, there were other people in the van.

“I don't care! If you end my career I will personally kill you!” Sunggyu huffed.

“But I didn't even...”

“Don't talk to me. I need to rest and prepare myself for the concert, and, argh, do fan service with you.” Sunggyu ended the discussion by pretending to shudder then placed headphones on his ear and shut himself from the outside world while Woohyun looked lost on the back seat.

“I'm sure deep down he is just concerned for Infinite V.” One of the coordinoonas patted Woohyun shoulders and the younger nodded.

“Yeah don't worry too much if by the time we arrive at the venue Sunggyu isn't over this, I'm having a talk with him.” The manager assured from the front.

“It's ok.” He sighed. “We are friends for some already and this is normal behavior for us. Don't worry, hyung is a pro, he wouldn't let this, whatever it is, get in the way of our performance.”

Woohyun got something to eat for lunch since he didn't eat before because of Nicole, and started to try to understand Sunggyu unusual behavior. Was this really concern over their careers? He knew a new rumor could damage things for them but at the same time a rumor of him involved with a girl would surely put his gay rumor to rest and that would be good right? At the same time could this be a never shown before jealousy? If it was jealousy it meant that Sunggyu had feelings for him that he couldn't control all the time. He shook his head lightly, he couldn't bring himself to believe in this option, if he got too hopeful Sunggyu might want to use this to trample over his feelings the same way he did a million times before.

Woohyun didn't know how much time he thought about such theories but he decided to stop for the moment, this was causing him a headache, so he decided to bring the curtain over the window, rest his head on the glass and do as Sunggyu was doing for a while now: sleeping. When he was about to do that he spotted something outside the window he never imagined seeing before. Gosh, Sunggyu would kill him, but he had to wake the older up so he could see this.

“Hyung, quickly, wake up!” He tried to shake the older from behind and Sunggyu woke up a little confused.

“Have we arrived?” He asked sleepily as he blinked his small eyes.

“No, you can sleep more.” The manager said and Sunggyu groaned.

“Let me sleep Woohyun, we talk about that later.” Woohyun guessed Sunggyu must have been having happy dreams because unexpectedly he wasn't that angry, just a bit whiny while he tried to brush Woohyun hands from his shoulders.

“Quickly look through the window before it goes away. Palli!” Woohyun urged and Sunggyu did what he was told.

Sunggyu blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes to be sure he was seeing was really the truth, there, in a bus moving beside their van, was a big picture of Sungjong, Sungyeol – that he didn't know would ever come back to modeling – and, he gasped loudly, Myungsoo – that he never thought would want to display his face out there.

“Wha-a-a-a-t?” Sunggyu stuttered dumbly.

“Right? Right?” Woohyun agreed as he plastered his face on his window as well.

“What is this? When did this happen?” Sunggyu asked confused out of his mind and forget what made him grumpy.

“From the looks of it, Sungjong clothes brand opened already.” Woohyun concluded the obvious.

“I know that. But this! This right here is not possible, those two.... wait, did you know about this?” Sunggyu moved his head to look at the back. “Because if you knew and didn't tell me....”

“No, the hell? I was just as surprised.” Woohyun argued and Sunggyu kept looking at his eyes in search for the truth when the manager interrupted them.

“Are you two ok already?” The manager asked hesitantly as Sunggyu moved his torso around to face him.

“Who has time to be angry at Woohyun when this is happening?” Sunggyu pointed to the window behind him and Woohyun somehow let out a relieved sigh from behind. “Hyung, you don't understand the dimension of this.”

The manager looked at the corner of his eyes behind Sunggyu. “There's nothing there.”

“What?” Sunggyu moved around to look at the window again, now thinking he was having a joint illusion with Woohyun, if so it must have been the lack of sleep, maybe this was a dream...

“Before you think it is a hallucination, it was there, I saw it, the bus just entered another road when you were not looking.” Woohyun said slightly distressed from behind, he knew both of his friend's personalities and intentions of living in anonymity, he couldn't believe that the two did something against what they claimed to want so he was already fumbling on his phone to see how people were reacting to this. “Hyung...” He said concerned. “The internet is in an uproar.”

__________________________________________

Sungyeol sank himself into the chair and grabbed a napkin to dry his temples, he was so nervous driving half of the Kim family that he was sweating.

“Why you're sweating? You were great.” Myungsoo said with pride and Sungyeol looked at him and glared lightly at him while Moonsoo waved his hands up to the closest waiter came to take their order.

“I have to agree with him. You are very careful on the road.” Jongwan said with a smile but before he could continue the waiter came so he had to wait after they were done asking for food to continue. “I was thinking these days... now that you have a license and you're about to start working, have you thought about getting your own car?”

“Ahn, no.” Sungyeol dismissed. “My apartment is kind of close of the things I need, if I walk fifteen to twenty minutes I am already where I am supposed to be, so there isn't any need for a car right now. Besides I'm still paying my apartment and I rather invest that money in it.”

Jongwan seemed a bit disappointed with that kind of answer but insisted. “So you took your license for nothing?”

“I wouldn't say nothing. I know Myungsoo doesn't get drunk easily but now I can drive him home if he wants to drink instead of calling a cab. It is better this way.”

“Sorry to be insisting... it's just Myungsoo used to pick Moonsoo from school whenever his mother and I couldn't and later his auntie was helping because he has the same age cousin in his class, but my sister in law is going to move outside Seoul, so...” Dr. Kim gave him a sheepish smile.

“Oh, you want me to pick Moonsoo from school?” Sungyeol lifted a brow.

“Dad, you shouldn't impose this on Sungyeol.” Myungsoo cheeks were red in embarrassment.

“I don't mind.” Moonsoo chirped.

“Sorry. I just... this semester it will be a little complicated, we are changing some staffs and our working hours are coinciding. So we could let you use one of our cars when you need and in return, you would just need to pick Moonsoo up every now and then from school.” Dr. Kim explained.

Sungyeol thought about it, he knew that as for as long as he was working/training at the institute, his working hours wouldn't be that long, he could easily pick Moonsoo up and then still have time enough to go pick Myungsoo up, and that part interested him more. He was about to give him a positive answer when both his and Myungsoo's phones rang at the same time.

The boys looked at each other puzzled, excused themselves and grabbed phones.

“Hello?” They said each one in their respective phones.

 **“Yah!”** Woohyun yelled and Sungyeol pulled the phone out of his ear.

 **“KIM MYUNGSOO!”** Sunggyu hissed on Myungsoo ear.

“Oh, hi hyung.” Sungyeol said calmly. “How are you? Guess where I am.”

“Hyung~!” The younger lover said a bit more lovingly.

 **“Forget that, I just saw an Azure ad, why didn't you tell me you'd be back at modeling?”** Woohyun whined on the phone.

 **“Myungsoo, I just saw your, Sungjong and Sungyeol faces in a bus! What the fuck was that?”** Sunggyu hissed.

“Did you like it?” Sungyeol smiled. “I just wanted to give Jong a hand before I retire.”

“You saw it hyung? Was it good?” Myungsoo asked with a hint of insecurity in his tone.

 **“Yeah, but how did Myungsoo end up there?”** Woohyun asked curiously and now Sungyeol expression became serious.

 **“You were great, but are you crazy? Do you know that people are digging the web already just to discover your name? They'll be flocking around you soon enough.”** Myungsoo could hear the pure concern in his tone.

“I don't know. Didn't Key hyung told you anything about it?” Sungyeol tried to scoop something out of Woohyun and see if his plan was working.

 **“No, but talking about Key, why he is angry at you?”** Woohyun asked curiously again.

 **“Myungsoo, answer me.”** Sunggyu urged when he heard nothing from his brother.

“It's ok hyung, don't worry, I am challenging myself. And it was a one-time thing.” Myungsoo finally said as he spotted Woohyun mom come to talk to them with some people bringing stuff so they started to cook their meat at the table, which made Moonsoo squeal and Sunggyu notice.

**“Are you with Moonsoo?”**

“Yeah, with dad too, want to talk to him?”

“Oh hyung you didn't guess where I am, now you wouldn't believe who am I seeing it.” Sungyeol said as he spotted an opportunity to not talk about what Woohyun wanted to know.

 **“No! Hell, no! Pretend it wasn't me that called. But tell our maknae I sent him a hug and tell him I bought new moves to watch together on my next day off. Bye.”** Sunggyu quickly hung up the phone and Myungsoo blinked at the device a couple of times before placing in his pockets.

 **“Well, I don't think I have time for playing like that, I have to be on stage in half an hour, I should go warm my throat and...”** Woohyun decided to let Sungyeol evading this time and was already to end the call when Sungyeol interrupted.

“Here, talk to your mother.” Sungyeol said and pushed his phone into the woman hands as soon as she arrived at their table.

“Hello?” The woman said confused but cheered up when she heard who it was on the other side of the line. “Woohyun-ah!” She smiled thankfully at Sungyeol then backed away a bit to talk to her son.

“Who was it?” The four managed to ask together.

“Woohyun hyung, he wanted to say he saw our ad, how about you?” Sungyeol asked.

“My brother, he saw the ad as well and was worried.” Myungsoo replied.

“Wait, Hamster hyung called you and didn't want to talk to me?” Moonsoo visibly deflated.

“He was in a hurry, but he said he bought new movies so you two could watch together on his next day off.” Myungsoo said and that brightened the maknae a bit more.

Jongwan wasn't going to even ask what Sunggyu said about him. As soon as Myungsoo pronounced the word dad the other was already trying to hang up, so he decided to ask something else he got curious about. “Which ad are you talking about?”

“Oh, Myung, you didn't tell them?” Sungyeol looked at him in disapproval.

Myungsoo winced. “I totally forgot. Sungyeol and I modeled together for our friend brand.”

“Hyung, you're modeling.” Moonsoo gasped shocked and Jongwan had his jaw hanging low, getting more out of guard than the day Myungsoo told him he and Sungyeol weren't in a relationship.

“Yeah. He was a bit awkward for the first half hour but after that, he relaxed.” Sungyeol squeezed Myungsoo hand underneath the table. With a good face like his and a brain that catch things up fast, he did great.

“Myungsoo why didn't you consult with us? Do you know the implications this could have on your life?” Jongwan asked in disbelief and Myungsoo straightened himself up and crossed his arms over the table. “Don't tell me you're dropping from Med-school as well...”

“I am an adult fully able to take my own decisions.” He interrupted speaking seriously, almost challenging, which made Sungyeol shift uncomfortable on his seat. “This won't alter my life goals, I still want to be a doctor as much as before, I just thought helping my friend would be a good opportunity to challenge myself, I want to push my boundaries and discover if I am really ok.”

“Myungsoo-ah, you don't need to be defensive, I was not saying you should have asked for permission, but your mom will be upset she didn't know.” Jongwan lightly scolded.

“I'll talk to her.” Myungsoo assured with a relieved smile. “I'll explain everything in detail later.”

Woohyun mom came back a second later to give the model his phone back and was saying how grateful she was that he let her talk to her son. Myungsoo was sweating inside, he had come here with all their family before and on Infinite V comeback Woohyun mom almost spilled they were related, but this time she didn't even ask about Sunggyu, probably because Woohyun told her how they were doing, she just asked about his mom and left soon after.

Sungyeol had some questions, but Jongwan said he asked Myungsoo a suggestion of a good restaurant he could bring his mother on their marriage anniversary so the model shrugged and they start eating.

After eating they headed for the mall where Sungyeol wanted to buy a new suit and Jongwan wanted to buy new clothes for Moonsoo. Since today they had Jongwan and Moonsoo with them Sungyeol didn't bother with using a mask although he was barefaced.

Soon enough people were stopping to observe them, people were surprised to see Sungyeol in a public place without a disguise and even more when they noticed Myungsoo around him. Sungyeol fans already knew they were close friends but this time it seemed some women were interested in him not because of Sungyeol, but because of himself, and it seemed he already had people ogling him the same way girls did back in college.

Jongwan at first wasn't sure Myungsoo could deal with a even bigger attention than what he had in college, but it seemed as if dating Sungyeol already had him trained for it, because never in his lifetime Jongwan saw Myungsoo not self-conscious and just being himself. Of course, the said boy was a bit worried, not about him and Sungyeol being discovered (he was at a friendly distance from his boyfriend), but Moonsoo getting lost in the crowd because a few noonas were trying to get too close from his baby brother for his liking.

Jongwan immediately started to reminisce about his youth, when he was a singer of a popular band and people used to follow him like this, the difference between then and now was the cameras wouldn't produce pictures that could be published so fast. He briefly wondered what would have happened if he didn't drop everything to finish med-school, he chuckled dryly, that would have pleased Sunggyu for sure, but surely would have brought them further apart for sure.

He shrugged, he had to think about the present, where nobody knew the life of so many celebrities intertwined with one another and his very own presence threatened his own son talent. Sighing deeply he discretely pulled a mask out of his pocket and placed over his face.

______________________________________

“Hyung, buy me this hoodie.” Moonsoo showed something so colorful that could have come from Dongwoo wardrobe.

“Your father and your brother are right there.” The model said pointing to the two men a couple of feet away from them that were paying for a bunch of clothes.

“Dad doesn't owe me a birthday gift.” The kid slightly glared at him. “I invited you for my birthday and you didn't come.”

Sungyeol sighed. “And I already told you I was sorry.”

“If you're sorry to buy me this.” Moonsoo shook the hoodie once again in front of him.

“Your father said he already bought enough clothes.” Sungyeol argued.

“Then buy me food, I want a big hamburger and a milkshake this big.” The kid tried to negotiate.

“For you to be wired all night? Sorry but if I do that Myungsoo will kill me. Your classes start tomorrow, you have to wake up early, therefore, you have to sleep early.” Sungyeol shook his head and pretended that the kid wasn't almost achieving some money off his pocket.

“Hyung, you owe me!” Sungyeol could deal with adults just fine but when Moonsoo stomped his feet on the ground and pouted that was the end for him. He was saved by the bell when Jongwan and Myungsoo approached them again.

“Ready to go? “The older asked. “Moonsoo put this hoodie back to place.” He added and the younger knew the opportunity passed, he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Sungyeol now that his father arrived.

“We were waiting for you two.” Sungyeol said getting up and already holding his suit in a hand. “We have to pass for some crowd again, is everything ok for you until here Myungsoo?”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo said adjusting the bags of his brothers in his hands until Sungyeol offered to hold a part of it. “Thank you. We know each other for almost three years, I think I have the hang of it now.”

“Great, let's go eat so you can drop us home, you can still enjoy the night.” Jongwan said but the last part came low so only they could hear.

“Wait, before that, there's an Azure ad around here, let's take a picture with it and update SNS as a support for Sungjong before we go.” Myungsoo said a bit excitedly and Sungyeol and Jongwan exchanged a look before agreeing. The store had a full-size picture of the three of them and Myungsoo and Sungyeol posed in front of their own figures, reproducing the pose as Jongwan took a picture that Sungyeol promptly uploaded on his SNS, being sure to mark Sungjong on it.

They went out of the store and directed themselves to the parking lot, as expected a crowd formed around them again. People were throwing questions at Sungyeol about his career while they were trying to discover anything about Myungsoo, but although the younger answered a few questions he kept with his tradition and didn't get personal with his answers and people were left just knowing he was a friend helping and that's it.

 After a while, the small crowd disappeared and they were almost approaching the exit of the mall when a tall boy snuck upon the model and back hugged his torso tightly, although the others didn't notice and kept walking. The model froze and stopped in place, and only when he talked the others noticed the situation.

“I'm sorry sir, but can you release me? You shouldn't invade other people personal space.” He tried to speak politely, if there weren't people here he would have already pushed this guy.

“I missed you, don't you miss me too?” The guy said as he hid his face on the crook of Sungyeol neck, making his voice muffled.

“What? Look here, whoever you are, this isn't funny, please let me go!” Sungyeol tried again still frozen in the guy embrace.

“Sungyeol do you want us to call the security?” Jongwan asked trying to be in front of Myungsoo that was already glaring.

“That will not be necessary.” The guy chuckled then released Sungyeol and turned the model around. Sungyeol gasped shocked as he recognized the guy, he let everything fall from his hands and now was trapping the other in his very own embrace.

Moonsoo seemed angry at what was happening. He was about to go towards the two and give Sungyeol some good kicks, after all, he said he would keep an eye on Sungyeol and the model wasn't allowed to make his baby hyung suffer, but with only one hand Myungsoo pulled the collar of the kid, effectively making him stay in place. The younger was about to complain but when he looked at his hyung, he saw that instead of pissed or sad Myungsoo had an extremely happy smile on his lips.

The younger was puzzled.


	87. Hey Brother - Announcement - Future plans - Tricking - Shock - Carry on – Baby baby

 

 

“OMG!” Sungyeol said hugging the guy tightly. “Wha-what are you doing here?” He managed to ask once he backed away then slightly hit the other stomach. “Can't you behave like a normal person and just talk? You've freaked me out!”

“Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you.” The other chuckled. “I came to play a game, and I sneaked out to visit you but you weren't home so I came here to eat something and then I spotted you causing a commotion.”

“Who's this?” Jongwan asked puzzled.

“That's my twin.” Sungyeol said, hooking up an arm around the other neck and showing his face properly. Moonsoo let it out a shocked gasp as he looked from one another trying to tell the two apart. _Twin? How baby hyung knows who is who?_

“Sungyeol doesn't have a twin, this is Daeyeol, his brother.” Myungsoo said as he finally let Moonsoo collar go and got close. “Hi, Daeyeol.” They shook hands.

“Hi hyung, looking fancy in the ad.” The younger Yeol teased and Sungyeol glared a warning and hit his brother again then went to grab the things he dropped on the floor.

“Thank you, Sungyeol had to give me some tips.” Myungsoo smiled sheepishly.

“You were just fine.” Daeyeol said and this time Sungyeol didn't hear the playful flirting Daeyeol openly did around Myungsoo.

“Monkey, this is Myungsoo father, he's also my doctor when I need one.” Sungyeol introduced and Daeyeol bowed then shook hands with the eldest. “And this is Moonsoo, Myungsoo younger brother.”

Daeyeol looked down to the kid in shock as the younger was also looking at him in awe. “A miniature!” Daeyeol gasped.

“Strong genetics.” Myungsoo chuckled. “It's not as if you and Sungyeol can't compete in this aspect as well.”

“Who cares about that? Daeyeol, I could barely say goodbye to you the last time I saw you, I was kind of worried, man. You didn't try to call me from any of your friends' numbers in more than a month.” The model scolded.

“Sorry hyung, I had to go back to training and then things were weird. I didn't really have time.” Daeyeol said finally moving his eyes from a star-struck and rather frozen Moonsoo.

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol raised a brow and Daeyeol looked warily to Moonsoo and Jongwan.

“I think we shouldn't discuss this here.” He said hesitantly.

“You're absolutely right. Sorry, I was so happy to see you I ended up not thinking straight.” Sungyeol apologized then turned to Myungsoo father, he was about to ask for them to go ahead so he would catch a cab with Daeyeol but Dr. Kim beat him to it.

“Why don't you come to have dinner with us? After that, you decide where you want to talk.”

“No, Dr. Kim, this too much, I wouldn't want to bother you guys and...”

“Sungyeol how many times do I have to say you're like family? You're like my fifth kid." Jongwan snorted. Besides, why don't you show your brother how good you are at driving?”

“Not that again.” Sungyeol whined and Myungsoo just smiled at his boyfriend flustered antics.

_______________________________________________

They ate at a restaurant, and while they were eating Jongwan tried to get to know Daeyeol better and maybe discover some Sungyeol dirty little secrets, but Daeyeol was a good opponent and contrary to what he did with Myungsoo, he kept Sungyeol embarrassing stories as secrets which Sungyeol thanked the gods for.

On the other hand, Myungsoo was smiling like a fool to see Sungyeol interacting with his brother that he missed so much. Every time he thought about how the two had to be separated he thought he wouldn't be able to bear if he was to be separated from Moonsoo, but then again that separation somehow helped both brothers show their feelings more every time they spoke which other.

As for Moonsoo, every time Myungsoo took off his eyes from his boyfriend and brother in law to look at the maknae, he saw the kid strangely quiet as he observed the two Yeols talking. At first, he thought Moonsoo found them a bit confusing since the two were so alike but them he noticed that Moonsoo eyes seemed to linger on Daeyeol as if he was observing a never seen brand new species animal.

After dinner Sungyeol swiftly drove everyone to Myungsoo house, that kind of made Daeyeol amazed to its size, he thought they would enter and all but as soon as they moved all Moonsoo clothes bags inside Myungsoo got his own car keys and pushed the two Lees out of there because they would have more privacy on their apartment.

“Bye Dr. Kim, It was an honor to meet you and thanks for taking care of my brother in our absence, things are a little difficult at the moment.” Daeyeol bowed. “Thanks for the food as well.”

__________________________________________

**Present**

“To think Daeyeol went to your place before us.” Woohyun crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval.

“It was my father that made him go. I really didn't have a say in it.” Myungsoo said apologetically. “If it's any consolation, he didn't enter either.”

“If you want to visit my house I'll invite you all later, now focus please.” Sunggyu grumbled.

__________________________________________

“It's ok boy, just like your brother, you'll always be welcomed here.” Jongwan smiled and ruffled his hair then urged Moonsoo to go inside. “Come on Moonsoo, we still have to place all these clothes in your closet.”

“Can I go with them?” Moonsoo pleaded to his father with his best puppy eyes.

“Why do you want to come?” Myungsoo asked amused.

“I just want to.” He looked and pleaded with his brother instead.

“But they are going to talk about grown-ups stuff, you're gonna be bored, come on.” Jongwan urged.

“Please! I will not be bored, I swear. Sungyeol hyung, you owe me!” The maknae tried his last resource and Sungyeol had to stand his ground not to agree with everything the younger wanted, gosh, if Myungsoo learned to be like that he was doomed. D-O-O-M-E-D.

“No, you have classes tomorrow. You have to sleep early. Come on.” Dr. Kim pulled him by the arm inside. Say bye.

“Nooo~.” Moonsoo whined reluctantly.

“Bye kid.” Daeyeol waved till the door closed and then Myungsoo motioned the other two to follow him to his car.

“What was that?” Sungyeol asked as he walked.

“Have no idea, he was being strange all night long.” Myungsoo shrugged.

They arrived at Sungyeol apartment sometime later and as soon as they kicked his shoes Daeyeol ran and sprawled himself on their couch.

“This couch is so nice.” He said with a satisfied smile.

“I also think that this is why we have a lot of sex on it.” Sungyeol said with a blank face which made Myungsoo choke on air and Daeyeol make a disgusted face as he got up, only to be pushed on the couch back again. “I was kidding, idiot, now spill the beans.”

“Then sit down, because you have to be sitting to hear this.”

“I think I'll make some tea.” Myungsoo said as Sungyeol slid on the opposite side of the couch with Daeyeol that called the younger lover back.

“You can stay if you want to, maybe it will interest you too.”

“Come over here.” Sungyeol ordered and by the tension, in his lover tone, Myungsoo decided to come and sit in the armchair behind him.

“Hyung, what you said to mom at grandma's wedding?” The younger begun with a question and Sungyeol tensed visibly then locked eyes with Myungsoo.

“I think it's my f...”

“Halt your words right there.” Sungyeol abruptly lifted his hand in Myungsoo face, effectively shutting his boyfriend. “I don't know Daeyeol, why don't you ask her that?”

“Hyung, do you know how difficult this is for me? Not only I am in the middle of the crossfire, I don't know what you said because you and mom refused to talk.” Daeyeol whined. “I just want to know where this all began.”

“Began with a pan over our head.” Sungyeol deadpanned.

“I meant to say the change in behavior.” Younger Yeol countered.

“You already know what happened at the wedding, you were there remember?”

“Yes, but you must have told her something, she cried from Japan till Korea and locked herself in her room.” Daeyeol explained in concern.

“See what you did Sungyeol? I told you that wasn't right.” Myungsoo scolded. “Now it is going to be even more difficult for her to accept us.”

Sungyeol scoffed. “Forgive me if I don't share the same illusions you have Myungsoo. In my real world, a pan flew over our heads and that is a clear message that an acceptance from her will never come our way.”

“In your pessimistic world, you meant to say.” Myungsoo said sarcastically. “But I still believe if you talk to her calmly...”

“Enough Myungsoo!” Sungyeol got up already angry and turned to face the two on the couch. “I am doing therapy to deal with this situation, but me talking to her isn't happening.”

“You're doing therapy hyung?” Daeyeol raised a brow.

Sungyeol head snapped back at Daeyeol. “This doesn't matter right now. I don't care if she is angry or crying, we have nothing to do with each other anymore, so if you don't tell me something that is influencing in your life I don't really want to know anything about her.”

“Lee Sungyeol, you don't mean anything you're saying.” Myungsoo said in disbelief.

“I mean every word.” Sungyeol said enunciating his words

“You do not, I know you.” Myungsoo did the same but sending a bit of his powerful glare towards his boyfriend.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Daeyeol brought the attention back on himself. “My goal here is not to make you two fight so quit doing that.”

Sungyeol sat down again with crossed arms still a bit angry and Myungsoo patted his shoulders to try to soften him, honestly, he could do more, but with Daeyeol here he should restrict himself with patting shoulders only.

“Whatever. If you want to guilt trip me into talking to her I can tell you in advance that that won't happen.” The model huffed.

“I didn't come here with that intention hyung, I know how you are.” Daeyeol said and Sungyeol looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes, judging if he was saying the truth. “But she has been acting strange since she came from Japan an I don't really know how to deal with that.”

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo asked so Sungyeol wouldn't have to, he guessed that out of pride his boyfriend wouldn't ask questions even if his life depended on it.

“Honestly, I wished she would be angry because then I would know how to deal with her. But no, after that day it's like she's not giving a damn about me? Even saying I can have privacy to call whoever I want.”

Sungyeol squeezed his eyes at Daeyeol. “And this is bad because...”

“Because I feel like she is giving me the illusion of free will and the moment I slip havoc will come. That's why I didn't call you before even though it seems I can now.” Daeyeol leaned back on the couch and hid his face in his hands. “I'm so tired, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells even more than before.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply and place a hand on his brother's knee. “You just need to hang on a bit more until you take your SAT, passing it or not you can come to live with me, right Myung? That offer is still up right?” Sungyeol asked turning his head to look at his lover.

“Of course.” Myungsoo nodded with a smile.

“Hyung... about that...” Daeyeol hesitated and Sungyeol looked hurt.

“If you are uncomfortable to be here, I'm sure I can pay an apartment close enough...”

“No hyung, it's not like that.” Daeyeol quickly dismissed. “It's just when that time comes. Mom will be retired already and she is thinking about moving to Seoul too. With me.”

“The fuck?” Sungyeol was surprised.

“Yeah...” Daeyeol repeated to just be sure that information would enter his brother's head. “She says she wants to open a restaurant.”

“That doesn't make sense.”

“I don't know what this sudden idea is all about but she told me that a couple of weeks after we came back to Korea.” The younger sighed then got up. “This is all that I have to say at the moment, I should go back to our hotel, I have a match tomorrow and my couch will be pissed with me when he discovers I snuck out.”

Both boys stood up and Sungyeol started complaining, “Our time is always so short. I can't wait for you to be legal so we can do something more concrete about this situation. Besides I have to take you to some good places.”

When they let go Daeyeol briefly hugged Myungsoo while the younger lover asked. “Do you want a ride?”

“No, it's fine, my hotel it's not that far, I can walk.”

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol insisted. “It is no problem, I could take you there now.”

“Now aren't you a show-off?” Daeyeol teased as he moved towards the door and Sungyeol tripped him a bit but once they reached the door they hugged tightly.

“Please call me Dae, don't leave me in the dark.” Sungyeol mumbled in his brother's ear.

“Sure, as soon as I feel confident too.” Daeyeol said as soon as pushed Sungyeol slightly back and wore his shoes again. “Bye hyung, bye Myungsoo hyung. And with that Daeyeol was out of the door.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply and went back to the couch to lay down and rest his head on Myungsoo lap even though the younger was still sitting on the armrest.

“What do you think it will happen now? And please be realistic this time.”

“Well, I don't know.” Myungsoo said as he ran his hand on Sungyeol silky hair. “But I don't think things can get any worse between you and your mother. She could have destroyed you already if she told any journalist what is happening between us two, but if she didn't do anything up till now maybe she still loves you and...”

“Or she could be trying to save Daeyeol image since we are physically alike. Maybe having a gay brother would screw his chances in life.” Sungyeol said promptly getting up and turning around to look at his boyfriend and Myungsoo sighed deeply and decided to let it go, it seemed that nothing he told would get into his boyfriend's head.

_____________________________________________________

Two weeks later Myungsoo entered the bedroom, fell flat on the bed and sighed deeply, reflecting his tired state of mind. Sungyeol was visiting Dr. Kan for about two months now, but by the way the older was acting every time he asked about the sessions, he didn't know if Sungyeol was really progressing with that kind of pessimistic and stubborn attitude.

He wanted nothing but see Sungyeol happy, but it didn't seem like he alone would do the job, mainly when he was getting busier and busier, and it didn't seem that Sungyeol to want to help himself either.

Myungsoo thoughts on the matter quickly faded into the background as he felt a new weight on the bed, and over himself too, as Sungyeol sat over his butt and started massaging his shoulders right away.

“I am doing something right.” Sungyeol started in an amused tone. “I asked the gods for you in my bed and here you are.” Myungsoo didn't say anything, he just let himself be massaged by the older so Sungyeol decided to continue. “But I didn't ask them to bring an upset Myungsoo to me, what happened?” The model asked softly.

“Nothing. Just trying to make things make some sense in my mind and find a way to help you out...”

“I don't want you worrying over that.” Sungyeol said softly, not stopping the massaging. “There isn't much you can do anyway.”

“I know.” Myungsoo sighed deeply. “Still, I wanted to do my best to show you I can be a good support for you.”

“What makes you think you aren't? Since we got back together you've been nothing but supportive to me in ways that I didn't even expect. If only I could be as understanding as you...” Sungyeol said then slid off Myungsoo butt to lay beside him.

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo said as he rested his weight on his elbows to be able to look at Sungyeol better.

“It's been two weeks since, you know...” Sungyeol said as he caressed Myungsoo cheek. “...and I miss you.”

“Sorry, I can't today.” Myungsoo looked a bit guiltily at Sungyeol. “I have so many things to do tomorrow you wouldn't believe.”

Sungyeol turned on his sides and with a finger, he started to caress his boyfriend's hand. “I wasn't talking about sex.” He mumbled but Myungsoo was still able to hear.

“We see each other every day.” He said amused.

“It's not the same thing, I just drive you home and in the last two weeks I have spent more time with Moonsoo than you.” Sungyeol stated a bit sadly. “Every time we are finally having time to enjoy ourselves we have to stop to take care of other things... and now that I have more time you don't have as much.”

“Well, it sucks, but you needed time to focus on finishing your graduation and then your BAR, I didn't mind to busy myself with other things.” Myungsoo said and placed a soft kiss on Sungyeol temple but the model kept being serious.

“I just... I never realized how being in this position was difficult.” Myungsoo was about to say something but Sungyeol added something in the end. “Thank you and I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to say thank you. You don't need to say sorry as well.” Myungsoo chuckled and now Sungyeol looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I have because you won't be a lawyer, you won't be an engineer, you won't be any kind of office worker. You still have a rough year and a half to go just to become a doctor.”

“Urgh, don't remember me that, Sungjong graduates this semester and Woohyun hyung next and then you'll all be earning money while I'm still stuck with my rounds.” Myungsoo let himself fall face flat on the pillow.

“I'm sorry I am worrying over time we spend together right now...” Sungyeol continued as if Myungsoo just hadn't said a thing. “…I just want to make sure the best thing in my life keeps being the best thing in my life.”

Myungsoo turned to his sides as well and looked at his boyfriend. “I...”

“I will wait for you for as long as you need.” Sungyeol interrupted him and spoke with conviction. “But, for that, maybe I should fill my time as well.”

“OK...” Myungsoo said hesitantly, he absolutely didn't have a clue about how this conversation would end. “What are you trying to say?”

“Now that my modeling career is covered and I can't have new deals while I'm at the Institute, I was thinking about furthering my studies. I know I was never a straight A student but I want to give it a try at least, what do you think?”

“I think we already established that I don't have the power to stop you.”

“Awn, man.” Sungyeol whined and lightly slapped his boyfriend.

“I meant to say I would never say no to something important as your education, even if you had told me beforehand about Japan.” Sungyeol crossed his arms still upset and Myungsoo hurried and hugged him. “I didn't mean to upset you~~. Forgive me.” He then proceeded to tickle his boyfriend.

Sungyeol resisted bravely for five seconds then his pout started dissolving into a smile and soon enough he was laughing his ass off. “Stop~~! Mercy!” Myungsoo stopped relieved that Sungyeol didn't seem as upset as before. “Seriously now, what do you think?” Sungyeol asked once he recomposed himself.

“You shouldn't trust me, I have the most biased opinion of you.” Myungsoo said trying to avoid the subject. After all they went through he learned that Sungyeol was prone to making some mistakes but every now and then he still caught himself looking at Sungyeol as if he was the most perfect being in the entire universe, and really he didn't want to tell this to Sungyeol and he was sure this was not the answer his boyfriend was aiming either.

“I know, but your opinion is the one I trust the most.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo felt himself melting and dripping from that bed but as Sungyeol looked at him expectantly he recomposed himself to speak.

“I admire you a lot you know? When you decide to really be focused on something you become unstoppable, what you want is what you get and nothing goes wrong with your plans ever.”

“What a lie, you know my plans not always go as I wish.” Sungyeol laughed bemusedly.

“How not? Am I not proof enough?” Myungsoo faked being upset but a second later he was joining Sungyeol. “If you are worried because you had medium grades, you should know that grades don't need to define you. In your circumstances, you made the best you could and if you managed to study the entire program of four years and pass the BAR, you'll do just fine with more time now.”

Sungyeol tapped the bed beside him and Myungsoo laid down again and this time he placed his head over the younger chest, tangled their legs together and hugged him tightly. “You always have the best words of support, thank you. This time I'll organize myself better so whenever you have days off I'll give the attention you need and deserve.”

“I think I should be worrying over that, after all, as you said, I still have a year and a half to go just to become a doctor.” Myungsoo said after he placed a kiss on the crown of his boyfriend's head and hugged him back. “How long does it take for you?”

“Two years and some monetary investment. When are you going to have more time on your schedule?” Sungyeol reverted the question and Myungsoo held his breath not sure how to tell him about the way things worked in med though Sungyeol knew they were totally different from med.

“I don't know.” He ended up mumbling.

“'I don't know' doesn't exists. Tell me an estimation at least.” Sungyeol demanded after slightly pinching Myungsoo belly.

“I really don't know. It depends on the results of all my tests and the specialty I want to do and the more I specialize the more time I'll need.”

“Give me an example.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Let's see... when I finish Med I will be 23, there are specializations of two years, there are those of five and there are those that require previous specializations. If I don't like it I'll have to redo things so... Before the army....”

“Before the army?” Sungyeol suddenly raised from the bed alarmed. “God Myungsoo you're saying that you'll become less busy in ten years?”

“No.” Myungsoo shook his head. “There are shifts and I can be called in in the middle of the night and…” Sungyeol sat on the bed looking blankly as he finally realized that Myungsoo meant his life as a doctor would be forever busy. For a second Myungsoo got worried and reached for his hand. “Yeollie, what's wrong? I never hid this from you...”

Sungyeol finally laid down again on Myungsoo chest. “Sweetie, can't you choose something that wouldn't demand you to have night shifts? Or maybe you could do some private practice... “ He asked in such small voice that Myungsoo heart almost broke.

“I can if my specialization doesn't demand so much. But as of right now I'm not sure of what I want to do for the rest of my life.” Myungsoo sighed deeply then asked a little unsure. “Will this be a problem for us?”

“This will be definitely a problem for me.” Sungyeol said. “Because now I definitely need you way more than anything else and I definitely will feel alone. But if you mean for our relationship, I don't think so, even with restricted time everything is still worthy and as long as I love you I will wait for you.”

“Are you really ok with this?” Myungsoo asked hesitantly, afraid that Sungyeol would give up their relationship if he was the one who wouldn't have much time.

“What can I do? When I think about my future in five, ten or fifteen years I only think about you and, if I still want you in my life around that time, I have to start doing something right now, don't you agree?” Sungyeol said as if it was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

“Are you thinking about a future together?” Myungsoo asked pleasantly surprised.

“Since you gave me this apartment.” Sungyeol lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend a little confused. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Well, I....”

“Myungsoo I never thought much about how this works for other people like Woohyun or Dongwoo hyungs, but for me, once I accepted I had my feelings for you, it was something pretty much definitive.”

Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol eyes and could not find an ounce of lies in those big beautiful eyes so he lifted Sungyeol jaw up. “I love you.” He said softly and dived for a kiss, but Sungyeol answer came only a heartbeat later and before their lips clashed together.

“I love you too.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later Sunggyu and Woohyun were recording another album, Hoya was going crazy finishing his master thesis, Sungjong was going crazy handling a very successful Azure, Dongwoo proceeded with his second major and in his free time was shopping baby clothes for his just announced niece, while Sungyeol finished the first year of his own master and Myungsoo was wrapping up his last year- Yay- in med school while deciding if he was going to take a more practical approach to his career and proceed with residency or going to pursue an academical career and enter a master.

Still, the seven boys still managed to meet as seven at least four times a year rotating their meeting place even. The first was Woogyu dorm, then Sungyeol offered his apartment, Hojong apartment was next and then Dongwoo's. The next meeting place was going to be or Woogyu dorm or Hojong apartment again or, finally, finally, Myungsoo house, which only the thought of happening made Sunggyu shiver.

The oldest singer wasn't ready to take all of his friends into their house, explain his and Myungsoo connection and subject their friends through the scrutinizing of their family, though having Moonsoo around would be a bonus, damn he loved that boy too much, how did he survive seven years without him?

Sunggyu was thinking about how to explain to Myungsoo that he didn't want the younger to make the next meeting invitation, but as those meetings were part of his idea, he couldn't avoid this forever. He took the chance that Woohyun was busy recording a song in the studio while he typed and retyped words into his phone.

“Woohyun can you do it again? The rap is off.” The producer said as he pressed a button on the studio to communicate with the younger singer.

Woohyun sighed tiredly. “Can we just invite someone to record the rap?”

“Sorry, but no. Come on if you try hard this song can give you two more awards than what you won as rookies last year.” The producer insisted.

“I know but....”

“Woohyun, just do this shit.” Sungyeol spoke on the mic suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Woohyun made an angry face. “If you are done get the hell out of here, you're distracting me.”

“No can do.” Sunggyu said again then went back to the couch he was before while the producer looked at one to the other then spoke again.

“Try to do Sunggyu rap with a bit of anger, maybe you just need to exchange parts.” And with a nod from Woohyun the producer and the singer went back to their work as Sunggyu went back to his phone.

**Rockstar: Myung, I don't know how to say this but I'm still not ready to tell everyone, actually Woohyun, about us. This has many implications and since Woohyun and I are recording our next album it isn't a good time to fight him. Can you not offer our meeting place to be our house next time?**

Sunggyu bit his nails nervously as he waited for an answer but none came, maybe Myungsoo was still at the hospital, maybe he would reply later.

__________________________________________________

Myungsoo read the message of Sunggyu and sighed deeply, he was expected to invite people to his house, and it didn't matter if he did that now or in six months, he still had to invite them home and that was a problem for him and Sunggyu.

“Why are you sighing?” Suddenly a girl's voice was heard and Myungsoo almost jumped in place.

“Myungeun! What a scare.” He said placing a hand over his heart to calm himself once more. Since Myungeun joined the Hospital six months prior it seemed as if scaring him was her hobby every time she spotted him and this time was no different.

“Why are you scared? I'm not ugly to the point of a scare.” She pouted.

“I never said you were.” He countered.

“Good, or else I would have Tao come here to beat you up in my honor.” She said teasingly

Myungsoo rolled his eyes and spoke dryly. “Yeah, because he would totally come from China to Seoul just to kick my ass.”

“He would!” She insisted.

“So your relationship with him is becoming strong enough that you have the confidence to threaten me with his Wushu shenanigans?” Myungsoo raised an amused brow. “What happened to Sungyeol oppa?”

“Well...” She blushed hard and started to stutter embarrassed. “I confess I had the biggest crush on Sungyeol-shi but I saw this movie... A beautiful mind... and I think that theory is really something, I mean, it works with you too, that's why no girl gets lucky with you too.” Myungsoo tilted his head to the side, that wasn't really the reason he and Sungyeol avoided college girls, the reason was that they dated each other.

"Have you seen the movie? Sungyeol-shi is like the blonde and if everyone goes after him no one gets happy but if each girl goes for a different man, then everyone can be happy. And Tao confessed so I gave him a chance and, wow, I have to say I didn't expect that dating him would be this nice even though we have a long distance relationship."

“I'm happy for you, you know? You deserve someone nice.”

“Thank you, how about you? You never tell me when you're dating.” She pouted.

“I'm not dating.” He straight-faced denied.

“You must be lying. Every day there's this fancy car picking you up, and don't tell me it's one of your family members, I know your father and sister are doctors and your mother is a nurse, they wouldn't be able to come to pick you up every day.” The girl insisted and as if on cue a car parked and threw some blinking lights at them.

Myungsoo looked at the car and a big fool-in-love-dimpled smile filled his face as he knew just who came to pick him up but thanked the gods for the tinted glass that prevented the identification of the driver before he looked back to Myungeun with a smirk. “Well, I'm not totally alone either.”

“What?” She gasped shocked.

“Goodbye Myungeun, see you later.” Myungsoo ran laughing at the surprised girl before entering the car, which sped up right after.

“Why are you laughing?” Sungyeol asked once Myungsoo managed to buckle his seat belt.

“I was trolling Myungeun. God, it is so fun to make her frustrated, I think I'm finally getting the hang of it.”

“Look at you, so grown up, you're my pride and joy.” Sungyeol teased.

“Yah, stop it.” Myungsoo slightly slapped him then turned back to speak with someone that was rather quiet. “Hi Moonsoo, what's with this depressing aura?”

“I think I bombed my math exam. No, I definitely bombed. Dad is going to be pissed at me because I am not good enough as hyungs and..” As Moonsoo was speaking his voice was becoming low and the kid looked distressed.

“Moonsoo ah, look at me, I made it, you can make it too. I'm repeating that for half an hour already.” Sungyeol tried to cheer the kid up. “You're too young to be worried about grades.”

“Don't tell him this.” Myungsoo scolded.

“What? He is what? Ten? Too young to be worried about grades in my book.”

“Sungyeol, don't be fooled by my father appearance, he is tough and I think Moonsoo is starting to feel the pressure to...”

“He'll cast me away too, where am I going to live? Do you think noona will take me in too?” Moonsoo whimpered placing both hands over his face and started sobbing which made Myungsoo send a glare while Sungyeol frowned.

“Hey...” The older brother placed one of his hands back and caressed the maknae shin. “What makes you think you bombed the exam? You seemed confident the last time I asked you.”

“Most of my answers don't match with my friend's answers.” Moonsoo said depressingly. “Hyung, I studied so much, why can't I be like you?”

“Moonsoo, when I was younger, and even now most of my answers don't match the answers of my classmates, think positively, you can be the genius of the house." Myungsoo tried to cheer his brother but Moonsoo was still depressed.

“What if I don't get even one answer right? Dad will hate me."

“Don't worry about him, you have our mom, you have me, you have hyung, you have noona to defend you, you even have Sungyeol, you can try asking him some questions while he drives you around.” Myungsoo suggested and Moonsoo eyed Sungyeol through the rearview mirror.

“Ehr, Myungsoo I don't think he …” Sungyeol was about to say he thought Myungsoo was being tricked but the other interrupted him.

“Yeah forget about it, I don't know much about your grades in middle school.” Myungsoo stuck his tongue out a bit for his lover then turned to speak with his brother again. “Would you feel better if I took you to eat something different today?”

“Different? How different?” One of Moonsoo brows lifted in curiosity as he wiped his face clean.

“Well, today is Friday, so it wouldn't hurt if we ate some chicken or had some milkshake right?”

“Wouldn't mom and dad be angry?” Moonsoo hesitated.

“No way. I'll talk to them if they complain.” Myungsoo assured.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, you're the best brother ever.” Moonsoo cheered loudly.

“Yeol, drive to Hongdae, we'll pick a place when we arrive there.” Myungsoo said pleased with his own idea and Sungyeol was wondered why his lover wasn't noticing that the maknae was just manipulating him to get good out of the routine meal.

Sungyeol did what he was told and drove to Hongdae, while Moonsoo was all smiles again, singing along the radio to Infinite V BTD and surprisingly Myungsoo joined his baby bro into singing and doing the dance hand motions, which left Sungyeol kind of impressed, but he knew if Myungsoo depended on his footwork that dance would fail.

They parked somewhere and walked for fifteen minutes, searching for a new place to eat when Moonsoo lost his patience and ran inside a restaurant that he deemed good enough to eat.

“Yah! Moonsoo, don't run away.” Myungsoo yelled as he and Sungyeol ran inside the restaurant, that only had a couple of customers, only to find the small kid already sitting at some vacant table and opening the menu on top of it.

“They have chicken here and it looks delicious.” That was all the answer the two older boys got as they approached and sat at the table Moonsoo was. “I want this one.”

“I should drag you back home and make you eat Kimchi Jiggae just to punish you for this.” Myungsoo complained but Sungyeol was already joining the kid and looking at the menu.

“Indeed, these look delicious, can you eat spicy things? I think I'll go with this one.” Sungyeol showed something on the menu for the kid that analyzed Sungyeol choice.

“Hyung, can you eat that all?”

“Absolutely not. But if Myungsoo eats 70% we can still drop by somewhere else and get a milkshake.” Sungyeol said and Moonsoo made a face as if they had a plan.

“Why are you choosing my food? Choose your own.” Myungsoo complained and tried to grab the menu but Sungyeol pulled it away from him.

“Don't worry you will like this one.”

“Fine, but if I don't like you're paying.” Myungsoo grumbled and Sungyeol lifted his long arm so a waiter could come to take their order.

A girl came and, after blushing a lot, took their order before disappearing towards the kitchen and the three boys resumed their conversation.

“I'm so hungry.” Moonsoo mumbled. “But I am so happy we will eat something different today, hyung you should send mom a message saying we won't eat home.”

“Yeah, right, I totally forgot.” Myungsoo was about to pull the phone from his pockets when he remembered Sunggyu early message, he had to discuss that with Sungyeol. “Er, Yeol, I need to discuss something with you.”

Sungyeol rested his chin on his hand over the table and paid attention to his lover. “I'm all ears.”

“About the three-month meetings...”

“Let me guess, you don't want to invite them to your house.”

“I'd feel awkward” Myungsoo said sheepishly. “Besides my parents work a lot and when they are home they need to rest fully and if they went there Moonsoo wouldn't want to sleep...”

“It's ok, you can tell them I will host your turns.” Sungyeol smiled and Myungsoo felt relieved. “I was expecting that already, I was just wondering if you were going to ask me instead of ordering me to invite them to our apartment.”

“Wait, which apartment? Hyung has an apartment?” Moonsoo looked alarmed from one to another which made Myungsoo wince internally.

“That's funny. Your hunger is making you hear things because I clearly said my apartment.” Sungyeol swiftly saved Myungsoo secret even though the kid still looked a bit confused and kind of skeptical, but before he could ask more Sungyeol decided to mess with him. “What are you going to be when you grow up? Something with Math? Maybe an Engineer?”

“I don't know. But it can't involve math.” Moonsoo said confidently

“Really? Maybe you could be a lawyer just like me.” Sungyeol suggested.

“Lawyer really? I don't see him as a lawyer, he smells Dentist to me.” Myungsoo said as he analyzed Moonsoo.

“Well, taking in consideration that he produced tears out of nowhere and tricked you into buying junk food, he could be a good lawyer and use his trick skills on the court. Or maybe he can just be an actor.” The ex-model countered.

“Actor? I like that.” Moonsoo nodded and at this moment a woman came from the kitchen in their direction.

“What? If you knew he was tricking me into buying him junk food, why didn't you tell me?” Myungsoo hissed and almost, almost, pouted.

“I tried to, but I decided against it because I wanted some...” Sungyeol eyes suddenly moved from Myungsoo to behind him and he halted his words.

“Sungyeol?” A feminine and older voice called.

“Who's this ahjuma?” Moonsoo asked as looked at the woman curiously.

“Hyung!” A distressed boy called right after and Sungyeol eyes moved from the woman towards the boy who just came out of the kitchen as well and Moonsoo froze.

Myungsoo knew he had heard the woman voice before even though he didn't remember where but the other one he knew pretty well so he turned around to look at the two and, Uh-Oh, what the hell was this?

It didn't take long for Sungyeol to piece the puzzles together. Last year when Daeyeol visited him he said that their mother wanted to retire and move to Seoul to open a chicken restaurant once he entered university, which he did with a sports scholarship, but, fuck, Daeyeol never told him if she already opened the fucking restaurant and what it was the place name. And from all the places Seoul had to offer he had to walk into _that_ one.

“You!” She growled lowly towards the younger lover, probably holding herself not to disturb her business and Myungsoo, despite all, still half bowed to her.

“Ahem.” Sungyeol cleaned his throat and tried his best to act as if he wasn't fuming inside. “Mam, is there anything wrong with our order?” He asked calmly and his mother looked back at him, a bit taken aback by Sungyeol cold politeness.

“Yeol, if you want Moonsoo and I can leave and you can stay and talk to her and...” Myungsoo tried to coax his lover while Daeyeol tried to get close.

“We came here together and we are going to leave together. If you don't want to stay to eat here we can eat at my place, but the money I worked hard to gain isn't worth any less than the money of any other of her clients so I expect to be treated with respect.” He said to Myungsoo but turned to talk to his mother. “To avoid problems for both of us, arrange everything to go and please tell someone else to bring me the bill.”

The woman bit her lips at him and Myungsoo turned to talk to his lover while Daeyeol tried to approach them. “Yeol, come on, talk to her, I can leave and give you privacy, give me the keys.” Myungsoo placed his hand up and waited for Sungyeol to give him the keys.

“No way, I'm Moonsoo driver...” Sungyeol leaned back on his chair ignoring the world around him. “Right Moonsoo?” Sungyeol looked at the kid that had his eyes moving as he accompanied a frantic Daeyeol. “Moonsoo?” Sungyeol waved a hand in front of the maknae but the kid didn't even blink.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? Mom, please don't do something weird again, go to the kitchen.” Daeyeol tried to push his mother away to avoid the scene but the old lady didn't move.

“Daeyeol, Sungyeol...” She tried to mumble something that strangely didn't come out with anger, just maybe confusion and conflict, but she didn't get to finish because Daeyeol interrupted her again.

“I know, it's Sungyeol hyung with Myungsoo hyung and his clone, now go to the kitchen, please, we recently opened, a scene is bad for business.” The woman finally moved towards the kitchen and Daeyeol exhaled relieved that nothing big happened, yet, and turned back to talk to his brother. “Hyung, what are you doing here?”

“What do mean what am I doing here? Isn't this obvious Lee Daeyeol? If a person enters a restaurant obviously this person is hungry. The right question is what am I doing here when I was not supposed to.” He glared at the younger.

“Hyung,...”

“When were you going to tell me?” This time Sungyeol spoke in gritted teeth and let his anger and hurt show. “This past year I did nothing but to try to help you out, I offered you to stay with me, I offered an apartment of your own, I offered to pay your tuition and your hagwons if you need it; you refused all of that and I was ok with it because you convinced me you were gonna to be ok and that you would tell me if anything changed. We started to call, video call and have lunch together often, you go to my apartment often since you moved to Seoul and knowing I wouldn't want to see her you never told me that her restaurant had already opened? Why Daeyeol?”

“I'm sorry hyung, Seoul is so big I never thought....”

“I imagine you're helping here...” Sungyeol opened his wallet and took some cash from it and slid over the table towards his brother. “Hurry up whoever is dealing with my food, I can't wait to leave here, this place isn't safe for Myungsoo and I and I don't want to involve Moonsoo in this.”

“But Hyung..”

“Go Daeyeol, before I decide to stop talking to you as well.” Sungyeol demanded and Daeyeol sighed deeply and went back to the kitchen.

“Sungyeol, why did you pass the opportunity to solve this? This time she looked like she could be convinced to have a civilized talk.” Myungsoo looked at him a bit sad. “And now you and Daeyeol... you were too harsh on him.”

“Tell me just one thing Myungsoo. What happened when I told you I was going to Japan?” Sungyeol interrupted his lover and Myungsoo stopped his words right away. “If you remember what you felt that day you know I feel betrayed, to say the least.”

“Maybe just like you back then he was trying to find a good opportunity to tell you.” Myungsoo tried to argue in Daeyeol favor, the last thing he wanted was for Sungyeol to fight another of his few family members for good.

“Maybe, maybe not, I don't want to find out so soon. Dr. Kan therapy must be working for me to be able to act calm but I am raging inside, I don't want to see him for a while.”

“Sungyeol think about this carefully, your family is so small, and Daeyeol has been nothing but supportive...”

“Myungsoo stop defending him for god sake, he doesn't deserve, and, yes, I am angry, but that doesn't mean I am going to cut relations, I just... I need space... Yeah, I need space, and if you'll keep annoying me with this maybe I need to stay away from you.” Sungyeol finished the last part slowly so only Myungsoo could hear.

“You don't mean that.”

“Urgh fine, I don't mean the last part, but I mean the rest.” Sungyeol gave in.

Myungsoo just shook his head at his boyfriend, obviously disapproving his attitude, but they stopped their conversation once Daeyeol got back with a big bag of food and both lovers were surprised with the amount of food.

“You two wanted to feed an army? We can throw a chicken party for all my family, make them all full and still eat the next day.” The younger lover said in surprise.

“We ordered two plates, it didn't look this much on the menu.” Sungyeol defended himself and slightly elbowed the still frozen kid beside him. “Right Moonsoo?”

“She added more food for you.” Daeyeol simply stated and Sungyeol made an unpleasant face.

“Tell her I am not her son, I am a customer, and, although I surely paid more than I should, I only want what the other customers have.” He opened the bag and placed half of the food out of the bag.

“Hyung, maybe...”

“You shut up. I am angry at you so you better not approach me in university for a while, and while you're keeping to yourself think about your doings.” With that Sungyeol got up and grabbed the food bag. “Let's go.” He demanded and went ahead and out.

“Sorry Daeyeol, I'm going to talk to him about this, and I am sure...”

“Don't worry about me hyung, sometimes he acts like that, and I often do the same. I'll let him cool down and try ok? For now, don't leave him alone, hyung is kind of stupid.” Daeyeol said with a half-sad smile and Myungsoo nodded, if the younger was saying this he would trust him.

“Come on Moonsoo, let's go.” Myungsoo urged but the younger just blinked up. “What's wrong with you? Let's go!” He grabbed the younger by the arm and half dragged him. They were about to leave the restaurant when Sungyeol mother positioned herself in front of them.

Myungsoo gulped hard, afraid that she would try something again in front of Moonsoo, but this time she just kept looking at him intently and rather creepily so he bowed as low as he could to her. Moonsoo looked to his brother from the corner of his eyes, he wasn't understanding anything since he snapped back to reality but decided to do the same as his brother.

“I'm sorry we disturbed your workplace mam, we didn't want to cause trouble and this won't happen again.” He assured and got up then looked right at her eyes. “But please think about what I told you last time.”

She merely took a step aside for them to pass and as soon as that happened she spoke.

“You...” Myungsoo halted his steps to look at her, she seemed as if she wanted to tell him something, but maybe she was too shy or too proud to proceed so she ended up blurting something he knew it was completely from her initial intention. “Eat well.” With that, she banged the door so loudly that made the two brothers almost jump in place.

They were walking towards where the car was parked because somehow Myungsoo knew Sungyeol was still waiting for them when the maknae decided to ask something.

“Hyung, who was that ahjuma?”

Myungsoo sighed deeply but answered. “Sungyeol omma.”

“Why was she so weird? She doesn't like you, does she?” Moonsoo asked just to be sure about the obvious.

“She doesn't like the fact that Sungyeol and I... you understand what I mean right?” Myungsoo said rather defeated.

“She should get over it. I did, she can too.” The younger said as he contemplated his own thoughts.

“I wish it was that simple, Sungyeol and his mother are too stubborn and prideful people.” Myungsoo sighed but then slightly elbowed his brother. “Don't tell him I said that.”

Moonsoo nodded and started to think deeply and Myungsoo decided to change the subject. “What happened back then? Why did you freeze?”

“I don't know.”

“Were you scared?” Myungsoo asked again. “Nothing would have happened, I rather die to let anything happen to you, you know that right? And Sungyeol was there too and he doesn't show often but he is very protective, nothing would have happened to you and .”

“That's not it.” Moonsoo replied a bit frustrated. “I just don't know.”

“Why did you took this long to come?” Sungyeol asked as soon as he spotted them. “Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened.” Myungsoo assured.

“You aren't lying to me right?” Sungyeol squeezed his eyes at them. “Did she tell you something offensive? Because if she did....”

“No. No.” Myungsoo shook his head a bit alarmed, afraid to give Sungyeol the wrong idea. “Moonsoo was being weird and I had a bit of difficulty to drag him out.” Myungsoo lied and hoped Moonsoo wouldn't tell Sungyeol about his and the ex-model mother exchange.

The youngest groaned while Sungyeol frowned. “What happened kid? You did seem a little bit off. Did we scare you? Sorry, I did mean to...”

“I was not scared! I just.... Take me home, I don't want to eat anymore, I feel weird in the stomach.”

“Like what?” Myungsoo asked wanting to help.

“I don't know, I never felt this before!” Moonsoo complained as he opened the door to enter the car. “Just take me home, I want to sleep.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the unexpected encounter on the restaurant and this is how their lives proceeded: Moonsoo aced his math exam and he was really just tricking his brother into buying food, as for Myungsoo he couldn't still figure if he wanted a practical or academical approach to his career, he liked both and he only had until today to hand the university the documents for the admission exams.

Sungyeol spent some time angry and avoiding his own brother like the plague, which the student population found strange - since early this year when the younger entered college he was attached by the hips to his older brother, and the girls awed left and right for them - but quickly forgot about his personal problem when his professor told him he had to give the undergraduates a lecture to be able to get his own grade.

Fuck his life, Sungyeol thought, problems with his family on one side, the absence of Myungsoo on the other, working six hours every morning, and this fucking stupid master, stupidest idea ever (lies), and now this fucking lecture. He was stressed, and desperately needed a trip that he might or might not have been planning with Myungsoo, but whatever, at least this lecture was going to end today.

He directed himself towards the classroom he was assigned to with his professor that was explaining briefly in which points he would be evaluated and once they entered the class, that had 60% of women, they felt them holding their breaths.

"Attention please." The professor clapped his hands together and a few seconds later everyone was already sitting."As you all have been informed, a master student is going to give today's lecture. This is Lee Sungyeol, I'm sure you've seen him.... somewhere. He studies law collaboration between countries applied to entertainment and his graduation thesis was also an analysis of JYJ-law, which recently was approved, and this is why he was chosen to give this specific lecture. Remember that you have to write an essay about this later and that Sungyeol-shi is also being evaluated, with that being said, you can start."

“Hello, my name is Lee Sungyeol and we are going to start with a brief explanation of why we needed changes in the law for entertainment...” Sungyeol started with a charming tone and confident attitude, although his heart was beating fast in his rib cage.

Thirty minutes later and Sungyeol already felt his mouth dry so he decided to stop a minute to drink from his bottle of water and take the opportunity to answer questions. “Any questions?” He asked and a bunch of people raised their hands. “You.” Sungyeol pointed to a girl and took some water.

“Sungyeol shi, when are you modeling again?”

“That's not within the scope of our lecture. Next.” He pointed to the next person despite the pout on the girl's face.

“Are you studying this so you can sue Woollim Entertainment if Infinite V needs later?”

“I study this because I like the subject, I have nothing to do with whatever decisions Infinite V takes for their career.” That was not the answer the girl wanted but she wouldn't be getting another one so Sungyeol pointed to another person. “Next.”

“I have a cousin in the modeling industry, he said to me you had similar problems as JYJ, is this true?” Now Sungyeol felt his blood boil inside, those people were trying to get under his skin or were just openly wanting him to be the source of some big gossip.

“Gossip is not under the scope of our lecture as well.” He said a bit frustrated although people didn't seem to notice. “Do any of you has any trouble to understand what I explained until here?” People started to put their arms down and Sungyeol was ready to resume his lecture but they heard a knock on the door.

“You can see what they want.” The professor said but his eyes clearly told him not to take long so Sungyeol went there and opened the door.

“How can I....? Myungsoo?” Sungyeol gasped when he spotted Myungsoo holding a girl, with small eyes and big cheeks, and a big pink bag with a desperate expression on his features.

“Sungyeol, I took the decision too late and I have a bunch of things to do. Here, take care of her a bit for me.” Myungsoo tried to handle the girl to his lover but Sungyeol didn't want to nor the girl.

“I can't, I'm in the middle of my evaluation, in fact, you're interrupting me. Who is this baby anyway?”

“Please Sungyeol, if I miss this chance I will have to choose something randomly and then I'll only finish things before I enter the army.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“You're playing dirty.” Sungyeol slightly glared at him but decided to get the girl. “Is she quiet? What's her name? Is it going to take long?”

“Ahhhhhh..” The girl complained not wanting to part from Myungsoo but the older effectively took her hands off his neck and passed her bag to Sungyeol.

“Her name is Hyuna, she is a bit energetic but she's already fed and is a bit sleepy. I don't know, but if you turn on your phone I'll call you once I finish.”

“Please, Hyuna, help me out ok?” Sungyeol slightly swayed her in his arms a bit afraid already of going inside the classroom again.

“Hyuna-yah, behave yourself and uncle Myungsoo will buy you ice cream.” As if hearing the magical words Hyuna stopped whining. “I have to go now, obey uncle Sungyeol. See you later Yeol.” With that Myungsoo ran through the corridors in the direction of the med department, leaving Sungyeol dumbfounded and a bit angry, if this girl started to scream and cry his lecture and his grade would be flying out of the window.

With a last sigh, he entered the classroom and everybody looked at his defeated self a bit surprised to see a girl in his arms, and upon seeing so many people together looking at them, the girl held her arms around Sungyeol neck tightly.

Sungyeol looked apologetically to his professor that was shocked out of his mind before dropping Hyuna's bag over the table and proceeding with the lecture despite a few 'awwwns' and whispers of 'so cute' he got.

“Ok, as I was saying before...” The ex-model re-started the lecture from where he stopped while trying his best to keep her quiet and thankfully ten minutes later she was dead asleep in his arms so he was able to finish the lecture without big problems, he only hoped that his professor wouldn't take her presence in consideration to grade him.

 

 


	88. Of Brothers, friends, baby girl and conversations - Mom - Time Flies - Gotta go to work

 

 

Once he got out of the classroom he decided to wait for Myungsoo at the cafeteria and if he got lucky he would see Hoya, that said he might drop by the university today, but the happy thought of seeing one of his longtime friends vanished once he spotted his own clone walking in his direction, which, now that his lecture was over, made him remember he was still pissed at the younger.

“Hyuuuug!” Daeyeol called and Sungyeol proceeded walking, sort of stomping his feet towards the table he used to share with his friends but now he often used alone or with his brother. “Hyung, wait for me! “

“Astfdrewrewgu! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Sungyeol turned to shush his brother then went back into walking until he got to the table where he dropped his, and Hyuna's things, before very carefully sitting on a chair with the girl.

“Who's this?” Daeyeol asked curiously.

“I don't know, Myungsoo gave me her and disappeared, I just hope he didn't kidnap her. Sungyeol caressed the girl head then looked at his brother. Didn't I tell you not to follow me around? I'm still pissed at you.”

“Come on hyung, it's been two weeks, can we please talk?” Daeyeol said and Sungyeol kept looking at him before sighing and motioning for the boy to sit. “But don't wake her up, she'll probably cry her lungs out.” He warned.

Daeyeol nodded and sat across from them. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Why Daeyeol, why? If you had said the name of the fucking restaurant I would have never set my foot in there, you know I don't want to see _her_."  Sungyeol hissed lowly.

“I am sorry~~.” The boy insisted. “I was trying to find an opportunity to talk about that, but at the same time, it wasn't that long that we opened the restaurant. It has been a month.”

Sungyeol glared at his brother. “I'm still mad.”

“Hyung~~,” Daeyeol whined. “I swear I didn't have any bad intentions, Seoul is so big, I didn't think you would drop by that area and, from all the restaurant, pick ours to eat.”

“I'm still mad, Daeyeol.” Sungyeol insisted. “It is not only about that, you know? What about...." He looked to one side then the other suspiciously before finishing his sentence lowly. “The one that was with me?” He then lowered his voice even more. “You aren't aware of many things about that person but that person deserves to be happy, and assaulted, insulted and stripped don't make a person happy. As a...” He looked to the sides again to see if everyone was paying attention. “...lover, I have to do my best to you know...” He then raised his voice again. “Besides I am almost positive she said something bad the minute I walked out of there.”

Daeyeol leaned over the table so Sungyeol could hear him better. “Hey, I don't know what Myungsoo hyung told you but she said nothing back when he talked to her.”

“Wait, what? He talked to her?” Sungyeol gasped and the girl stirred from her sleep.

“Yeah, I was there.” He told her to think about what he said in Japan. “Now I want to know if her new behavior is due to what he said in Japan. Hyung, you have to ask him, I'm dying out of curiosity, ahyvsftdaseae!” Daeyeol ruffled his own hair in frustration.

Sungyeol blinked twice, not knowing what to say to this one, but before he could open his mouth something heavy was dropped on the table and someone else sat beside Daeyeol.

“I am done with this life, I swear, I only want to think about furthering my education again once I leave the army. I can't look at my thesis again and my professor want's me to redo some parts, can you believe?”

“Hi, Hoya hyung.” Daeyeol greeted his brother friend.

“Daeyeol, It's been a long while how are you?”

“Taller than you, hyung.” Daeyeol let out a teasing smirk as he got up. “I need to go hyung, we'll gossip later.” With that Daeyeol turned around and left, the kid seemed to be stirring from sleep again and he wanted to be long gone when she started to cry.

“He is a bit of an asshole just like you.” Hoya complained bitterly as he moved his eyes to his friend that was trying to rock the girl back to sleep before she fully woke up. “Who's that?”

“Shut up, you're waking her.” Sungyeol complained and that's when the girl started to cry. Loudly. Hoya placed his hands over his ears and scrunched his face while Sungyeol tried to rock her and shut her up desperately. “Baby, don't cry, please! Look at uncle Sungyeol, look.” He started to make silly faces to her and somehow the girl stopped screaming and looked intently at him.

Five minutes later a judging Hoya looked as Sungyeol played comfortably with the kid, that seemed to like him just fine now. “Do you want to take a picture? Uncle Sungyeol is good at taking pictures.” He stretched his long arm and took a selfie with the girl. “Look how beautiful you came out.”

“Sungyeol... dude.., who's the girl and where are her parents? If you keep her one more hour or she will turn into your minion, like any other girl here, or she will plot world domination, I can't let that happen.” Hoya said with squinted eyes.

“Well, her name is Hyuna, Myungsoo asked me to take care of her for a bit, maybe she is his cousin, I don't know, he says he has a lot of females in his family so it might be possible.” He then addressed the girl with a soft and silly tone that probably left Hoya disgusted out of his mind. “Right Hyuna-yah, you're one of Myungsoo cousins, right?”

The girl giggled at him and finally said something. “Cookies?”

“Oh, are you hungry? Maybe you have something to eat in your bag. Hoya, please find something in her bag for her to eat." Sungyeol ordered and Hoya did as he was told but instead of cookies, he found melons.

“She is unlucky, there are melons, not cookies.” He said and passed the container to Sungyeol, that sat the girl on the table and showed her food.

“Let's eat ~!” Sungyeol said and offered her a piece but she turned her head to the other side. “Hey you were hungry just now, melons are not cookies but they are delicious as well.” Sungyeol tried offering food again but the girl was avoiding and become displeased.

“Stop before she cries again for god sake, I can't deal with kids.” Hoya pleaded and at that moment they heard some murmurs start at the cafeteria and five minutes later the kid was crying her lungs out and someone came running at their table. “Hyung, you have a niece right? Do you know how to make her stop? Please make her stop.” Hoya whimpered with his hands over his ears at the same time he sort of greeted Sunggyu.

“What is happening here?” He asked surprised as he looked at Sungyeol trying to make the girl stop crying. “What are you... Hyuna!”

“You know her hyung?” Sungyeol looked at him desperately, he was already out of tricks, dealing with Daeyeol was so much easier when he was that size, he could simply toss him to his mother and that was it.

“Of course I know her.” Sunggyu said and took off his mask and cap, ruffled his hair a bit and positioned himself in front of her. “Hyuna-yah, look here, it's Gyu Gyu, do you remember me?” He asked and the girl kept crying and he winced, he couldn't believe he would do this publicly. With a deep intake of air, he backed away and started singing. And dancing.

“Ttan nom mannamyeon andwae beolsseo geureomyeon andwae ajigeun ggeutnange aniya”

“Ggeutnange aniya-aa~” Woohyun arrived and started to sing his part just because Sunggyu was singing his.

“Neol bonaen jeok eobseo” After that part of the dance Sunggyu quickly turned around to face two judging Lees and an excited little Kim.

“Gyu Gyu~~~~~” She made grabbing hands to him and Sunggyu finally scooped her in his arms.

“It's me, dear, Gyu Gyu is so happy to see you.” He cooed. “Why are you here with those ugly uncles? Hm? Is it probably uncle baby fault, right? That bad boy!” He coaxed once more to her and Woohyun by now was already puking rainbows and dissolving himself on the ground at the cute sight of Sunggyu and a little girl together.

“Omg, that's so cute!” He practically squealed and Sunggyu turned his head to briefly glare at his bandmate as a warning, they were in public and he should behave.

“Hyungs, what are you doing here?” Sungyeol asked.

“Haven't we told you? Today is the last day to handle the documents, we're entering the master together.” Woohyun said matter of factually and approached Sunggyu and the baby girl. “Who is this cutie hyung?”

“Together right? Huuuuuuuum.” Hoya wriggled his brows which made Sunggyu glare at him now.

“Sungyeol, why do you have my niece?” Sunggyu growled protectively while he turned his body to make sure Woohyun didn't bother the kid but the younger singer just moved as well.

“Your niece?” Sungyeol and Woohyun asked together but only the ex-model lifted a brow.

“Yeah, my niece. Look at the eyes, it runs in the family.”

“Sorry, she doesn't look as much as a hamster as you.” Sungyeol teased and Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “But good question, why do I have your niece? I was just innocently lecturing some kids in a subject they weren't interested when Myungsoo appeared out of nowhere to hand me a baby while he took care of his own master stuff.”

“Hyung, why did Myungsoo had your niece?” Hoya asked curiously.

“How am I supposed to know?” Sunggyu said. “But our families are close, it was probably not the first time he babysat for my sister. Talking about that, she will probably be pissed he left her in nonqualified hands.”

“Hey! We were doing just fine, she was only upset we didn't find cookies in her bag and didn't want to eat her fruits.” Sungyeol complained. “I had plenty of experience with Daeyeol.”

“That has become an ass, I might add.” Hoya huffed, a bit angry that Daeyeol rubbed his height in his face.

“Can't blame her, once someone tries my grandma's cookies... it becomes a religion, I tell you.” He said then turned to the girl. “Right Hyuna? Grandma's cookies are the best, right?”

The baby girl finally lets her eyes off Woohyun silly faces and looked all over Sunggyu. “Cookies?”

“Sorry dear, there isn't any right now.” He smiled sheepishly while they all heard a deep and masculine voice screaming through the cafeteria as its owner ran towards them.

“Sungyeol! Sungyeol! I made it, I...” Myungsoo ran towards their table but Sunggyu turned once more already glaring at him which made him halt his steps. “Uh-oh hi, Sunggyu hyung, hi.” He smiled sheepishly.

“KIM MYUNGSOO! Why the hell you brought Hyuna here only to drop her like a potato bag at Sungyeol lap?” Sunggyu scolded but at the same time, he noticed the girl had grabbed his bandmate nose and Woohyun was in pain so he quickly patted her hands away. “Hyuna-yah, his nose is not a toy.”

“Sorry hyung, but is not my fault noona appeared out of nowhere asking to babysit her kid on my day off when I was rushing out of the house. And I did not drop her like a potato bag, I handed her gently and asked my best friend a favor, he has her for what? Half an hour?” Myungsoo tried to explain.

“Actually fifty-seven minutes.” Sungyeol corrected.

“Whatever, give me her back, I'm going to take her back home, her mother will come to pick her up in an hour or two.” Myungsoo ignored his lover.

“No, I'll take care of her then I'll drop her home later.” Sunggyu assured.

“Noona might not like, give me her back. Come here Hyuna, we are going home.” Myungsoo insisted and tried to grab the kid but Sunggyu swiftly moved away.

“No!” The girl's hands were tight around Sunggyu. “Gyu Gyu!”

“Ha, in your face, she likes me better.” Sunggyu smiled in triumph.

“Aw, that's so cute!” Woohyun puked rainbows again and nobody knew if that was for the baby or for Sunggyu.

“Well, someone had to.” Myungsoo glared and snuck his tongue out for him as he sat down at the table and Sunggyu hit his nape before circling the table to sit beside Sungyeol with Hyuna and Woohyun followed him to sit in front of Sunggyu. “I want to see if she still likes you if Moonsoo appears.” Myungsoo grumbled and crossed his arms.

“Now you're playing dirty when you bring a fluffy-ten-year-old version of you into this.” Sunggyu complained.

“Stop fighting for a baby.” Hoya complained. “Hyung, this is the weirdest thing I saw you doing since you danced Gee on national TV.”

“Did you see him on Weekly Idol? They called him a salamander that doesn't know how to dance his own dance.” Woohyun joined the teasing and the other three giggled at the hyung expenses.

“How about you? NamLatin.” Sunggyu retorted and dared Woohyun to say anything more about him and Hoya, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo couldn't help themselves and busted out laughing which made the younger singer pout. “Don't make this face, you asked for this one. Next time think twice if want to insult me, I have as much teasing material.”

“Omg, that was so funny." Hoya said wiping a tear then sighed solemnly. "I miss us.” He confessed.

The whole table went silent, minus Hyuna that was busy trying to sort of bite Sunggyu cheeks, each boy was reflecting about how much they missed each other until Woohyun had the guts to break the silence.

“Ahem. Let's not be so serious, it is not like we never see each other, we do what is possible.” Woohyun said and Sungyeol and Myungsoo for a second exchanged a knowing sad look.

“Yeah, and from here on we are going to still bump into each other here right?” Myungsoo asked hopefully.

“Not really, Woohyun and I can watch classes online.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun nodded agreeing which made Myungsoo deflate.

“Since the majority of us are already here why don't we pick a day and place for our next meeting?” Hoya suggested.

“Please after this semester ends, please!” Sungyeol said as he let his head fall flat on the table, this year had been difficult, why nobody warned him that masters could bite people in the ass too? He was definitely going to follow Hoya's example and only think about furthering education again when he left the army.

“That would also be advantageous to me.” Myungsoo agreed since he was finishing his last year of med – YAY!

“Maybe we should set a date near Dongwoo birthday?” Sunggyu suggested, it would make him happy and I already have a scheduled day off for Hyuna's birthday. “Hyuna, can you stop trying to bite my cheeks?” He backed his face away and slightly glare at her but it was enough for her to search for another target and wasn't convenient that Sungyeol hair was available?

“Aaaaaahhhh.” The ex-model complained and started to try to get her small hands out of his hair because Sunggyu would surely not move a finger to help him.

“Hyuna!” Myungsoo scolded and the kid let it go.

“Well, I'm sure we can discuss a day later, let's pick a place.” Woohyun said with eyes twinkling in mischievousness. “I suggest Myungsoo house, it is a house right Myungsoo?”

“It's a house.” Myungsoo said stiffly, wincing inside that he totally forgot to message Sunggyu to discuss why that gathering couldn't stay at their place.

“Well, I don't think Sungjong will like if I say to host in our apartment without his consent and since we have never been on Myungsoo house I vote him to be the host this time. Hoya agreed.”

“Guys,...” Myungsoo started already apologetic. “I don't think it's a good idea to have a sleepover or any kind of party in my place....”

“Why?” Hoya lifted a brow.

“For a million of reasons.” Myungsoo said and it was Woohyun lifting a brow now as if saying 'explain'. “First my parents work too much, they need to rest and we are loud.”

“Isn't your parent's doctors? Pick a day they have night shifts.” Woohyun quickly found a solution.

“What about Moonsoo? If you all are there he won't sleep and he will keep interrupting us and...”

“I don't have a problem with the miniature, I wouldn't mind him there. Do any of you has a problem with the kid?” Hoya asked and Myungsoo was running out of excuses so he looked a bit desperately between Sunggyu and Sungyeol.

“No, I don't have a problem with Moonsoo.” Sunggyu said suddenly and Myungsoo wanted to die right there, what his hyung was doing? “But I have a problem with the rest of his family so if the gathering is in Myungsoo place I won't go.” Sunggyu said in a very definitive manner that made Myungsoo basically sigh in relief, Hoya looked at him curiously, Sungyeol raised a doubting brow and Woohyun be perplexed.

“What? Hyung, why is the first time I hear that?” Woohyun asked in surprise.

“Why do you think I never insisted on going to his place? His family hates my guts.”

“Why?” Woohyun insisted as Sungyeol too looked at him wondering the same thing, after all, he almost bumped with Sunggyu in Myungsoo place once.

“Look, it's complicated and you already know Myungsoo and I didn't get along because he dated the girl I liked.” Sunggyu said a bit impatient.

“What Myungsoo family has to do with that?” This time was Hoya asking.

“Moron, I knew Myungsoo years before. Our families are close, we were always forced to be in the same perimeter, his parents consider me bad influence since I was nine and I hate his dad, is that reason good enough for you?” Sunggyu said already without patience.

“Why do you hate his dad?” Woohyun insisted again, hoping Sunggyu would let out more information about his and Myungsoo relationship.

“Because...” Sunggyu wasn't sure what he was going to say to shut Woohyun up but he was thankful Myungsoo interfered.

“Hyung, my dad supported some of his father bad decisions so...” Myungsoo said with a face that pleaded for Woohyun to stop or else he would hurt Sunggyu.

“Oh.. hum... I am sorry I insisted.” The younger singer said now a bit embarrassed.

“Ok then, if we don't have Myungsoo house available ever, where the hell is he going to host his turn?” Hoya asked.

“It can be at my place, I don't mind as long as you keep respecting my bedroom.” Sungyeol offered like he and Myungsoo had agreed.

“It's fine with me.” Sunggyu said.

“Me too, and I don't think Jongie and Dongwoo will mind.” Hoya added.

“What's in that bedroom?” Woohyun turned his curiosity to Sungyeol.

“It's locked because I don't want you to know.” The taller stuck his tongue out for him. “Seriously now, it will be great to have you all come to my apartment, I tend to feel a bit lonely nowadays so... yeah. But Myungsoo has to arrive earlier when it is his turn to help me out.”

“I'll try my best.” Myungsoo said trying to hide a satisfied smile.

“Now, I don't know what you guys are going to do but I have an appointment now.” Sungyeol suddenly said gathering his belongings to go.

“Appointment?” Sunggyu asked rocking his niece.

“Yeah, I'm gonna meet someone so I got to go.” Sungyeol didn't explain much as he got up.

“Hmmmmmm, who is the chosen one?” Woohyun teased interested.

“Someone amazing....” Sungyeol said with a dreamy face only to get serious. “...that will cut my hair.” Woohyun rolled his eyes totally uninterested now. “Now if you excuse me.”

“Wait.” Myungsoo got up a bit desperate, he came by cab and Sungyeol had the keys of the car so if his lover went to pick Moonsoo up he should take the chance and go too. “Do you want a ride?” He offered/lied.

“Hum..” Sungyeol seemed to hesitate a bit. “Wouldn't trouble you? You have to take the baby home no?”

“Well, I...” Myungsoo looked at Sunggyu, he desperately wanted to go with Sungyeol but he had to take care of Hyuna as well.

“No way, I said I'll be taking Hyuna and that's final, don't worry, I'll call my sister. But I think we better go, it's getting late.” Sunggyu said as he gathered Hyuna's belonging. “Hoya, can I get a ride? My sister place is your way.”

“I'm not going to be left alone, I want a ride too, I'm going home anyway.” Woohyun added.

“Thank you hyung, I owe...” Myungsoo was about to thank when was interrupted by the eldest.

“We're even.” He dismissed.

“Even?” Hoya asked.

“Are we going to go or not? Come on Hoya.” Sunggyu urged. “If you don't come this second I'll make Hyuna cry on your ears.” He threatened and Hoya got up quick.

“I'm going, I'm going. My car is that way.” He pointed, grabbed his things and started to walk.

“Hyung, can I hold her?” Woohyun asked as he got close to Sunggyu but the girl tightened her hold on her uncle's neck.

“It seems like she doesn't want to, now back away, you're scaring her. Bye guys. Say bye Hyuna, Bye uncle baby, bye uncle Sungyeol.” He said so she would imitate him.

“Bye SooSoo. Bye Ol.” The little girl waved at the couple and the other two followed her example then they moved to go out of the cafeteria.

“Isn't she the cutest?” Myungsoo asked as he waved at her and Sungyeol merely nodded before he turned around to go out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction his other friends went.

Myungsoo followed his boyfriend close behind but he was waving people. After the modeling he did for Sungjong last year, people got quite curious about him which made him delete his personal SNS, but people still managed to dig enough stuff (hopefully not his deepest secrets) to keep fangirling for him, and even though they didn't bother him as much on the streets anymore, in college it was different because half of his previous fan girls still attended there.

“Aren't you bothered by them?” Sungyeol asked as they moved towards the parking lot.

“Not as much as before, but sometimes they are still too much.” The younger admitted.

“Everything will be back as before next year when you start attending college again.” The ex-model mused.

“How did you feel when you came back?” The younger asked curiously.

“You know, weird. They look at me differently not only because of my looks now, but because I'm one step ahead career-wise.” Sungyeol explained quietly and Myungsoo hummed.

They stayed quiet as they walked towards the car and when the said car started to move and there were no prying eyes observing them Myungsoo placed his hand on Sungyeol right knee and caressed it, he couldn't still help himself from giggling inside whenever Sungyeol drove them around and he was able to do stuff like that.

But this time Sungyeol quietly pushed his lover hand away and Myungsoo frowned, had he made Sungyeol pissed somehow? He didn't give any indications before. “Yeollie, is there something wrong? Are you upset with me?” He decided to ask.

“No, not upset.” Sungyeol assured. “But we need to talk.”

“Ok.” Myungsoo said hesitantly, he couldn't help himself being a little scared every time Sungyeol used this tone even though they were dating for two years already.

“Relax, it's nothing much.” Sungyeol told him and slightly shook his leg before placing his hand back on the wheel. “If hyung wanted to have a ride with you, how would you have explained that I had the keys and that I needed the car to go pick Moonsoo in school?”

“Well, we could have told him the truth.” Sungyeol hands unconsciously gripped the wheel tightly as Myungsoo proceeded to talk. “Yeollie, our relationship has progressed smoothly for over two years already, can't we start thinking about telling them?”

“No, not now.” Sungyeol answer came in a heartbeat later.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked slightly hurt as he looked at Sungyeol side profile.

“Sorry Myung, but I'm barely able to deal with the way I lost my mother, I'm not ready yet to tell them and face the possibility of losing them as well.” Sungyeol sounded a bit apologetic.

“You... you didn't lose her.. Yeol she is in Seoul now, you can go to her and...” Myungsoo tried to coax Sungyeol but the taller was not gonna

“But I won't, I don't want to see her after all that she's done.” He said firmly then made his voice sound a bit more cheerful. “But it's good we touched this subject because you know what happened today? I spoke with Daeyeol.”

“Really?” Myungsoo brightened up. “Did you finally forgave him?”

“I'm on my way of doing that, but I talked to him and guess what he told me?” Sungyeol continued in the same cheerful tone.

“What?”

“That you spoke with 'my mother'.” Sungyeol made brief air quotes before he places his hands on the wheel again.

“I didn't.” Myungsoo denied.

“Kim Myungsoo.” He warned.

“I might have told her some words”. Myungsoo admitted with a guilty face.

“Gosh, please tell me what she tried to do in Japan wasn't provoked, or else we lose all arguments.” Sungyeol complained.

“I swear I did and spoke nothing to her before that happened, I swear, you have to believe in me.” Myungsoo pleaded and Sungyeol looked briefly at him from the corner of his eyes then nodded and the younger visibly relaxed.

“Then tell me what was this all about, Daeyeol thinks what you said might have influenced her new behavior.” Sungyeol demanded, and although he didn't seem angry Myungsoo was still very scared what might be going on his mind.

“I asked her to reconsider this situation, I said I was not her enemy and I only wanted to make you happy. At the restaurant, I asked her to think about these words and that's it. I swear I only told her that, it was nothing much, I don't think that was enough to make her change.”

Sungyeol sighed and was in silence for a couple of minutes that was corroding Myungsoo heart out of the suspense. The younger had his head hung low as if he had just been scolded when Sungyeol parked the car in front of Moonsoo middle school and finally talked again.

“Sweetie.” He called and Myungsoo moved only his eyes to look at him. “It's ok, everything is ok between us.” Myungsoo finally lifted his head and blinked a couple of times. “Please don't be like that, you break my heart this way.”

“I thought you were mad at me because I talked to her.” Myungsoo mumbled and Sungyeol grabbed the younger face between his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

“No Sweetie, no.” Sungyeol opened a small smile. “You can talk to whoever you want, but I am worried about what she might say to you, I don't want yourself sad over this, your happiness is my main concern, hum?”

Myungsoo eyes moved from his lover's eyes to his rosy lips and without asking Sungyeol got close to connect their lips together. It was an innocent kiss, a peck if you'd like, but after that one, came another and soon one of Sungyeol hands moved to behind Myungsoo neck while his other hand fell on his leg as they shared a deeper kiss. The ex-model was sliding his hand upwards Myungsoo legs as their kiss became more heated (and bless those tinted windows) when they heard a knock on the window.

Both boys almost jumped out of their skins as they frustratingly parted, but breathed relieved when they noticed it was Moonsoo knocking on the windows. Sungyeol promptly unlocked the doors and as the maknae entered the back door Myungsoo looked at his lover, there was no shadow of the sad boy from a minute ago, there was only a naughty glint in his eyes and an indecent smirk that made Sungyeol tight in the pants already.

“Hi hyungs, I'm sure this time I bombed my science exam. Can we have some chicken?” The boy asked, trying to trick them again as he fastened his seatbelt.

“You're going straight home.” Sungyeol said a heartbeat late and started driving again.

“But ...” The kid wanted to argue.

“You definitely are.” Myungsoo agreed as he looked at Sungyeol and this time licked his lips.

Moonsoo crossed his arms, leaned back and made a pout with his lips, unaware of how much the lovers in the front seats were restraining themselves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year ended with some struggles for all the boys. Infinite V got busy finishing preparations for their new album and joined the year-end TV shows; Hoya was free from his master and his parents made a surprise visit that left him busy; Sungjong was preparing to launch accessories in addition to clothes for Azure and was currently hosting The Show; Dongwoo went to visit his family in Guri, he wanted to know everything about his sister pregnancy and give her all the baby clothes he already bought, he had a feeling it was going to be a girl.

Myungsoo finished all of his tests and graduated, he was now a doctor, a general one though but at least he could work in his father hospital a couple of days a week now, as for Sungyeol, he was almost dying of the things he needed to finish the first year of his master, but because Myungsoo had been busy he got himself pretty ahead of schedule with his thesis.

At the end of the year they traveled and spent Christmas in Japan and then headed for Taiwan, that none of them have been yet, to get close with Sungyeol grandpa family, but they spend the majority of their time roaming the streets of Taipei, having some adult fun by themselves in their hotel room and just enjoying life as a young couple in love.

Two days after New Year's Eve Myungsoo received an unexpected call from Sungyeol, and because he signed a contract his, boss asking Myungsoo to model alone. Myungsoo didn't want to, after a year he was becoming anonymous again and he was about to start working as a doctor really soon but the boss assured it was for a Chinese brand of cosmetics and they were willing to pay a huge sum of money to have his face plastered on their products.

The younger felt very tempted, still, he felt insecure to do this without Sungyeol and that's when his boyfriend butted in to negotiate with everybody and managed to score an extension of two weeks on their vacations. Sure Myungsoo would have to work, under his watch, but still, they still had more ten days to play in China, time that he also used to meet his friends Tao and Luhan and introduce them formally to Sungyeol that they only had heard of through college girls before.

In February another unexpected thing happened. Infinite V company wanted to do a variety show with them, but since their group consisted of only two people, it would be a little bit boring if they did it alone, that's why they recruited their friends. Both Sungyeol and Myungsoo were reluctant to join the filming but Woogyu used all of their tricks to convince them and Dongwoo and Hoya were enjoying the idea of appearing on TV so everyone decided to do it.

The premise of the show was nice, just them doing whatever, helping the singers run away from their managers, and enjoying their time together. It was something that really showcased their close friendship and a bit from their personalities so everyone ended up enjoying the filming - if you wouldn't count the time Sunggyu made Sungjong clean his room. The filming happened once every two weeks and it was a great excuse so they could meet, but the real fun started every time the camera stopped rolling and they moved themselves to Fantasy, that now had a new address and a VIP room so Woohyun could eat in peace every time he visited.

The filming for Sesame Player lasted for three months and a half but that was enough to hold birthday parties for all the boys that had birthdays in the first half of the year. On Sunggyu birthday they finished filming, ate on Fantasy and then extended the party even more on Infinite V dorm because it was their turn to host their meeting. After the boys went back home Sunggyu might have or might not have pushed Woohyun on the wall and kissed the living daylights of him, but he didn't remember things right the next day, not Woohyun, so they weren't sure something happened.

A little less after a month after that Sunggyu fought again with his father, this time because he was invited by Nell to sing a song with Jongwan. Sunggyu was willing to pretend they were unrelated since they didn't look like each other that much and because Nell asked they both to sing together, but they were both perfectionists and liked things going their way so a lot of fighting happened before Sunggyu decided to pull himself out of the project.

While Sunggyu was fighting with his father, Dongwoo was spamming everyone with pictures of his baby niece that just had been born and Hoya had to hold himself not to puke rainbows every time that happened. Poor Busan boy was sure his affections for the colored haired boy (this time Dongwoo head had at least four different colors) were growing, but every day he convinced himself that the boy didn't look at him that way. So at some point, he decided that it was best to hook Dongwoo up with someone else so everyone could get over it.

Sungjong figured out what was going in his cousin's heart and mind better than Hoya himself and wanted to bang his pretty head on the wall when he heard Hoya hooking up plan. Thanks to Ren that didn't happen. Talking about Ren, the younger had some trouble juggling work, he had to deal with Azure and his father business, so it had become almost a rule that Sungjong would sleep in his lover place whenever Ren was in the city.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were seen together often in college and after Sesame Player was aired the fangirls were crazier than ever. Since they looked the same, Sungyeol often threw his brother towards the girls but Myungsoo didn't have as much luck, he would have to wait six years more until Moonsoo was at the age to enter college. But he knew how to deal with all that attention way better than when he first entered college, although, as they predicted, the girls were too much sometimes and both of them had to hide.

Sungyeol was working hard on his internship at the Law Institute, and by the end of April he had almost everything figured out for his thesis, so he had the luxury of going out with some friends from college or school. He even went to see his brother Volleyball games, sometimes accompanied by Myungsoo, sometimes not, but he made sure to sit far away from his mother and not talk to her at all, even though he felt her eyes boring in his skin every time.

Talking about his mother, Sungyeol had initiated therapy after his grandma wedding. At first, he was really reluctant to open up to Dr. Kan, and that had left Myungsoo frustrated and sad every time the younger asked about the therapy. As the months passed Sungyeol was slowly opening up about what happened between him, Myungsoo and his mother. Myungsoo had joined Sungyeol again for a few sessions so he could offer his thoughts and feelings on the matter, and, as always, he said he believed Sungyeol should talk again with his mother and try again, but Dr. Kan disagreed and decided to go slowly with Sungyeol.

The first thing they did was try to teach Sungyeol how to deal with the anger he felt every time anything about his mother was being mentioned, and it was only because of that that Sungyeol was able to hold himself greatly when by mistake he entered his mother restaurant with Myungsoo and Moonsoo. Once he felt he had control of that part and it was clear as water for Dr. Kan that Sungyeol didn't want to continue with anything that involved him trying to talk to his mother, they decided to suspend the treatment. But she advised, that since he was pretty much traumatized by the way his mother reacted, he should have sessions with her to prepare himself to tell their friends.

So Sungyeol had been therapy free for six months and was capable of holding himself greatly whenever Daeyeol tried to tell him something about their mother. Actually, he barely paid attention to what the younger Yeol had to say, what if the woman had stopped going to church and had some secret schedule since she moved to Seoul? They were not talking for over two years, and he was sure Myungsoo never went to her restaurant again, he was afraid to upset Sungyeol if he did that, so the ex-model couldn't care less.

When June ended Sungyeol graduated from the Institute of Law and now had all the requisites to work on any Law office as long as they took him in. The past year and a half were kind of hectic since he was working/studying at the Institute and in college so he decided to take some time for himself while Myungsoo was having night shifts twice a week and worked in his father hospital during the day when he wasn't in college.

Infinite V was going to debut in Japan at the end of July and they need help with their conversational skills before that, so what better than a native friend that was only chilling home? Sungyeol company was warned about this so they ended up making him be the MC of Infinite V showcase and also scheduled a couple of catwalks for him and a photo shoot for a brand of Kimonos that wanted to modernize themselves and appeal to younger people.

When Myungsoo heard about that specific photo shoot he found a way and got on the first plane to Japan. He had to see this up close, he was trash for Sungyeol dressed in Kimonos and the last time Sungyeol had dressed in one he wasn't able to enjoy the fully wonders of his lover's body because of what happened with the lawyer mom. A couple of days after Myungsoo landed Sungjong appeared to do some catwalks as well and Hoya and Dongwoo tagged along for their vacations and the seven found themselves reunited again. It was a pity that Woogyu had to work most of the time but they also found time to play around when the boys appeared on their schedules.

Myungsoo, Dongwoo, and Hoya came back to Korea earlier than the other four, but when Infinite V finally debuted in Japan Sungyeol and Sungjong came back to Korea as well. Sungjong spent more than a month carefully following Ren around and not sleeping home, but once he returned to his apartment he had a ring gracing his pretty ring finger. The youngest of them was the first to be engaged and all the hyungs were jealous even though none of them admitted at the time. It took a while but they threw a party for Sungjong once Infinite V came back to Korea, still the maknae didn't want to introduce his lover yet.

A couple of weeks after Sungjong engagement announcement, he invited Sungyeol and Myungsoo to have dinner with Ren but Myungsoo was suddenly summoned by his demanding uncle, and Sungyeol met them alone. The four of them had met to drink a couple of times since the modeling for Azure happened and that day was only different because Sungyeol drank more than he used to.

In his drunk state, Sungyeol confessed that he was extremely jealous that the two of them got engaged, and he wanted to get engaged too. He had money saved and invested for a marriage, an apartment, a car and to live like a prince for a decade but he wanted a stable job because nowadays nobody marries a jobless person. Ren discreetly reminded Sungjong about how Sungyeol didn't mention a lack of a lover and the young model started to try to scoop some gossip out of a drunken Sungyeol.

“Hyung, are you dating?” Sungjong tried asking, hoping his hyung would answer his question.

“Twice a week when I'm lucky.”

Seeing that Sungyeol answer was weird Ren decided to try as well. “Is it a girl or a boy?” Ren asked.

“At first I wanted a couple. But that won't ever happen and that's ok.”

“Is it Myungsoo hyung?” Sungjong tried again.

“Myungsoo is playing with his uncle.” This answer came accompanied by a snort.

“Hyung, are you dating Myungsoo hyung?” Ren insisted.

“Bad Myungsoo, bad, bad Myungsoo.”

“I give up.” Sungjong threw his hands in the air, nothing was coming out of Sungyeol even if he was drunk.

“But I want to be engaged too.” The older whined.

Sungjong and Ren gave up, Sungyeol answers had nothing to do with their questions, or at least they didn't know it had. But how could they know that twice a week was the amount of time Sungyeol managed to see his boyfriend? How would they know that Sungyeol wanted to have two kids with Myungsoo but that would never happen because they were both boys? Or how would they know that Sungyeol was slightly pissed that Myungsoo exchanged him for his uncle that night? How would they know that despite everything Sungyeol wanted to be engaged to Myungsoo?

Sungyeol woke up with the nastiest headache the next day in a room he didn't know. It turns out Sungjong and Ren carried him for one of the guest rooms, he came out and tried to find one of the two boys but upon seeing them he remembered he had gotten shit-faced drunk and could have blurted his innermost secrets to them. Thankfully, when he asked, the boys said he kept sputtering nonsense so he breathed relieved. When he got home that day, he first slept his hangover away and, at night, he started preparing his curriculum then sent to a couple of offices, his job hunt officially started.

He got some answers back, some good and some bad, but he managed to try some job interviews and that's when his past works would start becoming a bother.

“I don't think our clients will take you seriously.”

“You know, my daughter is such a fan can you sign this before going?”

“You look better than in the pictures.”

“How again you're going to contribute to our office?”

“Oh, you're Infinite V friend, I saw you on Sesame Player. But you don't expect us to accept you appearing on TV right?”

“I don't think we have enough money to hire you.”

“Are you expecting to be a model and a lawyer at the same time? It's totally incompatible!”

“I see here you still haven't finished your master, I don't think you will be able to concentrate on work if you're still studying.”

“Have you already served? Sorry, we prefer to hire people that already came back from the army.”

“You're too young to want to play with that kind of thing, we have a spot open to deal with tax evasion, do you want it?”

Those were the kind of answers Sungyeol was receiving and by the time his birthday came he was already in depressive mode.

“Yeollie, how did it go?” Myungsoo asked one day as he came running from their bedroom to greet his lover after the most recent job interview.

“The same as always.” Sungyeol answered dryly and moved past Myungsoo to go to the bedroom and take his suit out.

“What did they tell you? Is it something you need to upgrade on your curriculum?” The younger asked softly.

“No.” Sungyeol said as he took his tie and coat off. “Actually, this time they offered me a job.”

“Why didn't you take it?” Myungsoo lifted his brows up.

“They offered me to deal with tax evasion, do you know how boring is this for me? It is as if you like to deliver babies but they ask you to, I don't know, do clinical stuff.”

“I do clinical stuff.” Myungsoo said and crossed his arms in a defensive posture.

“But it is transitory, once you finish your master you're doing your residency in whatever you like.” Sungyeol whined and let himself fall ungracefully on the bed. “Don't tell me once you have all your residency covered you'll still want to do that.” The model argued.

“I don't know about you but between doing something I don't like and earning money and be jobless, I would take the job.”

“You say this because you don't have to worry about any of this, your father has a hospital and you're going to be working there, as you're doing now. Different from me you always knew that you'd have a job.” The taller pointed out.

“Not really, you don't know my father that well.”

“Urgh Myungsoo you're refusing to accept my argument.”

“Because I don't think it is an argument?” Myungsoo deadpanned and finally sat on the bed. "What I'm seeing is that you desperately want to work, but you're too prideful to take a job that isn't what you want."

“Why are you're blaming me? I prepared myself for that, I know the industry inside and out and everything regarding the laws that rule it. If there were problems with some artist from China and Japan I would be able to settle the matter as well.” Sungyeol half whined half accused.

“I'm not blaming you for anything Yeollie. I just want to point it out that it can be transitory for you too and while you don't start working in your field you can gain more court experience, I don't know.” Myungsoo said as he tried to massage Sungyeol tired shoulders. “It's ok if you don't want to take this particular offer, but before you do that think about carefully ok?” The model only sighed tiredly. “Now, give me a kiss, I have a night shift today.” The younger urged.

Sungyeol begrudgingly got up but kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips a couple of times.

“Hey cheer up, this is not the end of the world, everyone goes through this moment in life.” Myungsoo said trying to tickle his boyfriend but Sungyeol grabbed his hands and then looked at him in the eyes.

“I'll give them a call tomorrow morning.” Sungyeol said defeated.

“Are you sure?”

“No, I didn't want to do this but I think you're right. But I won't give up, as soon as I find something in my area I'm done with taxes evasion.”

“Yeah, all you have to do is be determined.” Myungsoo smiled and Sungyeol surprised the younger with another kiss that he responded with as much passion. A swift move later and Sungyeol was hovering above Myungsoo but the younger pushed him away. “I have a night shift, I have to go.” Myungsoo said apologetically.

Sungyeol moved from the younger and let himself fall on the bed again. “Urgh, I hate hospitals with all my might.”

Myungsoo couldn't help but giggle, every time he didn't have time Sungyeol ended up saying that, even if the reason for the lack of time was completely unrelated to him having to go to work.

Sungyeol gave them a phone call the next morning and the office took him in, he had to prepare some documents so he started the next day. As the weeks passed Sungyeol confirmed something: he hated taxes. Deeply. On the other hand, the team he was working with was superb, they were nice people that were ready to help him whenever he had a problem. He helped the main lawyer whenever they had to go for some hearing or conciliation, and every time they went to court he ended up meeting new lawyers or bumping with one of his ex-classmates. Sungyeol didn't give up on his search for the job he wanted, he even finished his master in the middle of the semester but he still hasn't found his dream job yet.


	89. Interview - Open Happiness - Memories - Car crash - Getting out - Getting in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events from this chapter on might not necessarily represent reality, I know nothing about MED universe aside the meds I can take. Happy 2nd year to us all.

 

 

One day Sungyeol was helping with a long, big, and boring case on the court and the judge made a recess of two hours for lunch. His team had asked for lunch and, being the new guy and the maknae, Sungyeol had to go pick the delivery. He entered the elevator and the doors were about to close when a hand appeared between the doors, making them open again. The older guy entered and the doors finally closed, leaving them alone inside.

“Oof, I thought I wouldn't make it. I'm kind of late.” The guy said more to himself than to make small chat to Sungyeol but that managed to grab the ex-model attention.

Sungyeol looked at the guy and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He knew this guy, it was the lawyer JYJ hired on their case against SM, the one Myungsoo somehow managed an interview so Sungyeol would gather information for his thesis. He became slightly nervous, he wanted to approach the guy but didn't think that the other would remember him, mainly when he was already turned down by his office.

The doors opened again in the ground below but nobody entered so Sungyeol pressed the button for the doors close down and that's when the guy took a look at him.

“Do I know you? You look familiar.”

Sungyeol was surprised but didn't dare to hope too much. “Humm, I was a model a couple of years back.” He answered a bit shyly but the guy took a step closer and looked up to his face, squinting his eyes and thinking about Sungyeol statement.

“No, I don't think you ever needed my services, but I know you from somewhere else, where though? Now, this going to bug me the rest of the day.” The guy complained so Sungyeol decided to help him a little.

“I don't know if you'd remember sir, but I interviewed you about JYJ case for my graduation thesis a couple of years back.” Sungyeol said hesitantly and the guy face brightened.

“Aha, finally, now I remember. How did that go? Was the interview helpful?”

“Of course sir, I would say it was crucial.” Sungyeol assured.

“So you finished your studies already?” The guy asked.

“Yes sir, I recently finished my studies.” The guy frowned as he thought that the time didn't match. “I mean, I finished a master about entertainment laws involving Korea, Japan, and China.” He explained.

The guy was pleasantly surprised. “That's nice, not many specialize in this.”

“I know.” Sungyeol said sighing defeated but the guy didn't notice, maybe because the door opened on the ground floor and they both left.

“If you're here I take you're already working, but for who I wonder.” The guy said and this time he noticed when Sungyeol sighed. “Aren't you liking your employer?” The guy asked frowning.

“That's not it. I love the team I am in and I am learning a lot sir, but I hate with all my might tax evasion.” They made a turn in a corridor towards the exit.

“Tax evasion?” The guy asked as he looked up to Sungyeol and the ex-model nodded sadly. “Ugh, I would hate it too if I were you. So boring.” He pretended to shudder and Sungyeol opened a small smile. “You should work for an office that deals with what you like.”

“I agree with that sir, but it seems like they don't want me.”

“How in the world they don't want you?” The guy seemed indignant. “Have you tried mine?”

“Yes, your office turned me down as well, sir.” Sungyeol gave him a sad half smile.

“What did they tell you?” The guy was taken aback.

“I don't know if you know them, but I'm close friends with Infinite V, they are an Idol duo. They asked some close friends to shoot for a variety show early this year and I, well, I was there. Thankfully I didn't have any problems with the Law Institute because of that, but it seems that the person that interviewed me didn't think it was a good thing.”

“How can that not be a good thing? You could bring clients in. Tell you what, Mr....”

“Sungyeol, Lee Sungyeol.”

“Tell you what Mr. Lee, you will take a sick leave next Friday and I will personally interview you.” The older patted his pockets until he found what he was looking for. “Here's my card.”

“Really sir?” Sungyeol asked perplexed, a huge smile opening as he got the guy card.

“But tell no one, I don't want anyone saying I'm stealing their people. Besides, I will only take you in if I think you're good so I will put you through a small test, do you think you can do well?”

“Oh, I'll do my absolute best sir, if I'm given the chance I'll show you how good I am.” Sungyeol said with his spirits totally lifted.

“That's the spirit boy. I'll wait for you in my office Friday at ten.”

“I'll be there sir.”

“See you there.” With that, the guy turned around and moved out of the court.

Sungyeol quickly placed the card in his pocket and waited for the guy to be out of sight to jump in place and spazz like a six-year-old that got a trip to Disney. Gosh, that was the opportunity he was waiting for, he had to grab it at all costs. He placed his hand on his pocket a second later, tempted to call Myungsoo and tell him the good news, but he halted his actions, he thought maybe he would raise the younger expectations on him and, if he didn't get the job he, didn't want Myungsoo depressed like him, after all, the younger shared both his happiness and pain.

Sungyeol deeply breathed and went on with his life, but when Friday came he called in sick, saying he ate something bad that didn't sit well in his stomach, dressed his best suit and went for his dream job interview.

When he got at that specific office someone took him to a small meeting room that had the boss (the guy Sungyeol had spoken to in the court early that week) and two more lawyers and after short introductions they handed Sungyeol a file and asked for him to analyze and come up with ideas on how to start the case. They gave him the rest of the day to do that and said they would reunite again once Sungyeol was finished.

Sungyeol was surprised that his test was that, he didn't think the boss would let him see files from an ongoing case. He opened the file and saw that the case was about some idols that were not being paid by their agency and want to break the contract... Block B... Sungyeol grimaced, he knew that one or two of these guys had been trainees with his hyung and Woohyun would probably throw a fit if he knew he remotely helped those bullies, but he breathed deeply and started to work. He loved Woohyun to bits but the singer wasn't going to pay his salary at the end of the month.

Three to four hours later and Sungyeol asked the secretary to call the boss and a few minutes later the boss appeared with his two lawyer minions. They asked for Sungyeol to explain verbally his strategy and the ex-model did it confidently for about half an hour. One of the two minions seemed a bit uncomfortable while he talked, the other was nodding every now and then and the boss had an impassive expression. When he finished the three whispered to each other for about five minutes until the boss asked the minions to leave so he could talk to Sungyeol alone. Half an hour of conversations that didn't seem that relevant later and the boss made the most crucial question of the day.

“I only have one more question Sungyeol-shi.”

“Please, tell me.” Sungyeol said confidently.

“When can you start?” The guy asked with a smirk.

“Oh my god, did I get the job? As soon as possible, I mean, I can handle my resignation Monday morning.” Sungyeol blabbered happily.

“But it's best for the office if you start two weeks from now on November 1st. This way you have time to prepare your boss and you can receive this month full payment.” The guy winked at him. “And while you work on that we can arrange your workstation.”

“Oh, that would be great, I'm so thankful. Thank you. Thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking your friend for sending you to me back then. I may have forgotten your name early this week but you left an impression, although I wasn't expecting you to be this good.” The guy said already getting up to leave and Sungyeol took the hint the interview was over.

“Really? Thank you.” They shook hands and the guy accompanied Sungyeol to the door of the meeting room.

“Now if you excuse me, I have to go implement some of your ideas.” The guy chuckled happily. “Congratulations and welcome to the team, I'll see you next month. Send my regards to Myungsoo and his family.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you, sir, I will.”

Sungyeol left the office almost in a daze, he still couldn't believe he got the job. Well, he still had to deal with two weeks and a half of tax evasion, but fuck, he made it, he got his dream job, with good work conditions and he was even was allowed to appear on TV as long as the filming happened on the weekends, not to mention the payment was better.

He could now envision himself and Myungsoo chilling with one more problem out of their lives, maybe now that he had a good job waiting for him maybe it was the right time to take Myungsoo off the market for real. Maybe this was the time to propose to him even if it was symbolic and as soon as the younger got some vacations they could go to one of these countries that accepted gay marriage and... Sungyeol was smiling like a fool, his chest beating so crazily as a movie of his life with Myungsoo played inside his head. He got a few weird looks from people walking on the streets and because of that and he quickly snapped back to reality, deciding to call Myungsoo and tell him the good news.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Sungyeol screamed really high pitched as soon as Myungsoo picked up the call and the younger couldn't help but pull the phone as far as he could from his ear.

“YAH!" Myungsoo hissed as soon as he placed the phone back on his ear. "Do you want me to become deaf?”

Sungyeol just laughed wholeheartedly on the other side. “Where are you?”

“On the hospital, where else I could be at this time?" Myungsoo replied as he juggled some boards with the patient's information so he could bring it back to the head nurse. “Why were you screaming? Better yet, why did you call me to scream in my ear?”

“You won't believe!” Sungyeol tried to make some suspense but his voice was too excited.

“Yeol-ah, I don't have much time to be on the phone with you. Just tell me right now or hang up and come pick me up in two hours. Better yet, tell me right now AND come pick me up, I am tired and...”

“Of course I'll come to pick you up, in fact, I'm coming right away, but it will take me some time to reach the hospital because I'm in Gangnam right now.”

“Gangnam? What are you doing in Gangnam?” Myungsoo asked a bit confused. “As far as I remember your office isn't in Gangnam.”

“Ok, do you remember that my thesis was about JYJ-act?”

“Yes, but what that had anything to do with....?”

“Well, remember that you managed an interview with their lawyer for me at the time?”

“Yes, but...”

“I bumped into him again in court and then guess what happened?”

“Sungyeol, how can I possibly know this? You didn't even tell me that you met him again...” Myungsoo half whined.

“I am telling you now.” Sungyeol huffed defensively but was back to his cheerful mood right after. “Anyway, he recognized me, do you believe that Sweetie? I mean, he didn't remember my name but he remembered me, AIUHAYGAUAAFTFATFT!” He squealed. “We talked a bit and he asked me about my studies and after that, he invited me for a job interview.”

“What? This amaz- When is the inter-” Myungsoo couldn't decide which question to ask first, he was so happy for Sungyeol.

“Just now. Myungsoo, I got it. He gave me a job. HE FUCKING GAVE ME A JOB, IN HIS OFFICE, TO DO WHAT I LIKE!” Sungyeol squeaked.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“I know right? KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.” Myungsoo squealed loudly again but soon enough his voice became serious. “Huh, I mean, yeah, that's nice.” Myungsoo voice came very contained, mainly in volume then. “Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!”

“What was that? Hahahahahahaha.”

“A nurse glared at me because I was being noisy. Hahahaha”

“Omg, yeah, I am so happy I forgot that you were still in the hospital, I just couldn't wait to tell you. Just go do your stuff, I'll go to the hospital right now and I should be arriving at the time you go out.”

“Sungyeol.” He called and the other made silence to hear his lover. “I am so proud of you.” He said and Sungyeol almost melted right there, fuck they had to celebrate in style.

“Thank you, Sweetie, if you're not too tired I'd like to celebrate this.” Sungyeol said a bit hesitantly.

“Oh, we definitely are celebrating.” Myungsoo agreed right away.

“Yay.” Sungyeol cheered. “See you~.”

“See you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present.**

Suddenly the living room was a deadly silence, no one wanting to speak a thing when they realized where the story was going, from all the time they knew each other this event was less spoken than all of Haeun story with Sungyeol.

Myungsoo tears formed and fell from his eyes so fast that not even Dongwoo was able to follow him that quick. Sungjong avoided everyone's eyes feeling his own eyes water a bit, but he was doing his best not to let tears fall. Sunggyu had a solemn expression as he looked to the ground and he felt himself throwing an arm around Woohyun that had followed Myungsoo and Dongwoo on the crying a second later. Even Hoya that didn't show his true feelings often seemed not to know how to deal with the situation. Sungyeol did as Sunggyu while Myungsoo promptly hid his face on the crook of the lawyer neck and held his clothes as if to make sure the lawyer was still there.

“I'm here, Sweetie.” Sungyeol said softly on the younger ear.

“From all the things I lived, even our break up and the moments I had to be hospitalized, nothing was worse than that.” Myungsoo sobbed.

“I know, but I'm here with you.” Sungyeol coaxed. “Just breathe deeply, ok?”

“Ahem... let's skip that.” Sunggyu suggested, his voice a bit strained.

“We can't do that.” Sungyeol suddenly turned his head to Sunggyu as he patted Myungsoo hair. “It was then, hyung, it happened when _that_ happened.”

“But are you sure you want to proceed with this?” Hoya asked. “It's pretty clear that for half of us revisiting this memory is too much and the other half is just as sad about it.”

“Yeah, hyung, it was terrible, I have never felt so impotent and I am your friend, I can't even imagine how Myungsoo hyung felt.” Sungjong added.

Hearing his name, Myungsoo finally detached from Sungyeol and wiped his face. He breathed in deeply for some time before speaking in a small voice that everyone stopped to hear. “I don't have words to describe how that affected me and you all were already my precious friends by the time, even though I had to keep secrets from you all because of Sungyeol and hyung, but it was then that I finally understood that what we all have together is beyond friendship.”

“Re-really?” Dongwoo asked with a trembling voice, now more touched than sad.

“Of course.” Myungsoo assured.

“Now that I think about it, we are all connected somehow, therefore we are family.” Sungjong said and everyone stopped a second to think.

“We really are.” Woohyun said as he regained his smile. “I mean, Hyung and I are together which means Myungsoo is my brother in law and Sungyeol is his lover, we are linked through them and then Sungjong is like Sungyeol younger brother and Hoya is their cousin but at the same time he dates Dongwoo that is my cousin and wouldn't that make him my cousin too?”

“That thought is really nice but we aren't together. Nor Dongwoo and Hoya. Maybe after we talk and work our feelings out in a more open way, I think everyone here has to be more open about that.” Sunggyu said and the others agreed with a nod.

“Can I tell the rest of the story?” Sungyeol asked after a moment of silence.

“No, I think the story will be complete if I tell them from my point of view.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“Will you be ok?” Sunggyu asked with a frown.

“Yes, back then it was close call but now I don't think it would be as damaging.” The doctor was a bit more confident.

“What close call?” Sungyeol frowned.

“I will tell you now if I shed some tears please ignore me.” Myungsoo answered his lover question but directed his words to all of his friends before looking back at Sungyeol. “I know you don't like skinship in public but can-can you hold my hand this time only?” Sungyeol didn't say anything he just held Myungsoo hand, intertwining their fingers and gave him an encouraging soft smile that Myungsoo returned before looking back to their friends. “When my shift was ending...”

____________________________________________________

Honestly, Myungsoo was a bit tired but after Sungyeol phone call, he proceeded with his shift with a spring in his step and a hard to hide a smile. He couldn't wait to see his lover so they could spend some time celebrating one more conquer together and he would be damned if he didn't give his lover some really good sex today. Thankfully there were only a few patients for him left.

There was a TV on mute in the waiting room so the people waiting could entertain themselves and Myungsoo took the opportunity to look at the news. They were announcing a huge accident involving three cars and had four unidentified victims, one of them had died on the spot, another one was stuck on the wreckage and the other two were already sent to the closest hospital. Myungsoo sighed, that accident was somehow close to his family Hospital and those victims would probably come here, he was sure the ER was more than qualified to treat them but Sungyeol would take his time to come to pick him up probably because of the traffic.

“Yoo Sokjin-shi.” He called and a woman got up with a kid around seven that looked like he had the flu, easy case, he decided to pay attention to his work, he would call Sungyeol later, maybe they should meet elsewhere.

The time flew by and he ended his shift without worries. He directed himself to the doctor's room only to find his father bored out of his mind, but looking at his phone, probably streaming some news.

“Hi, dad.” The oldest turned his head and smiled at him.

“Hey, Myungsoo, finishing your shift?” Dr. Kim asked and Myungsoo nodded happily.

“Sungyeol got a new job in the field he likes so I'm not going home today.” The younger replied as he looked through his locker.

“I'm happy for him.” Dr. Kim smiled again but let out a sigh right after.

“What is it? You seem a little bored.” Myungsoo said.

“I am.” The old doctor whined. “There's no surgery scheduled for me, I'm dying out of boredom and I'll have the night shift.” 

Myungsoo stopped what he was doing and lifted a brow. “I saw on TV that there was an accident near here, I thought you'd be busy with those victims.”

“I thought that too, I even went there to take a look if they would need my services but the other doctors were just fine doing the job. Those two were mostly fine, they didn't need surgical procedures to be put back together, so the others kicked me out.” Dr. Kim complained. “Can you believe that? I own this place.”

Myungsoo chuckled. “Yet you handed the power to noona, she's the boss now.”

“Your noona, another one I should fire, she's a pain in my ass, worst decision ever.” Jongwan crossed his arms.

“Best decision ever, you mean, she does a perfect job with things you hate.” His son corrected.

“Urgh, that's true. I take what I just said back.” Dr. Kim sighed again and picked up his phone again.

“What are you watching?” Myungsoo asked curiously.

“I want to know if the press is releasing something about the third victim, if the paramedics bring him here then I'll have something to do, I think that one will need me patching him.”

“I see. Well, good luck with that, I'll go now, Sungyeol is coming to pick me up here.” Myungsoo said getting close to receive a kiss on the head from his father and after that the older doctor advised.

“If I were you I'd call him and arrange for him to pick you up in another place, the accident was bad and is making a huge traffic, people are not getting lucky coming this way.”

“Thanks for the advice Dad, I'm going now.”

“Ok, and please give heads up to your mother.” Dr. Kim said when the younger was almost at the door.

“Ok.” Myungsoo agreed and got himself moving.

He briefly sent his mother a message saying he would spend time with Sungyeol then moved to the front of the Hospital to wait for his lover that he hoped had already arrived before the accident happened. When he got out he looked around and no signs of Sungyeol so he decided to send a message.

 **Skinshipsoo: I'm done and ready to go, where are you?** He was waiting five minutes for a reply but when none came he decided to send another.

 **Skinshipsoo: I heard there was an accident near here, are you trapped in the traffic?** Ten minutes later and there was no reply.

 **Skinshipsoo: We can meet somewhere else.** He sent a third message, wondering why Sungyeol was not answering back.

After ten more minutes, he decided to call, this way he would know at least if Sungyeol battery had died. He tried once and then waited for the call to connect but it took too long and Sungyeol didn't get the phone, so he tried a second time that it took some time to connect.

“Sungyeol, why aren't you answering me? I have been sending messages to you for half an hour, are you stuck in traffic?” Myungsoo whined as soon as the call connected.

“ **Hm, sir?”** That was not the answer he was expecting, hell, that wasn't even the voice he was expecting to hear. Suddenly he froze and didn't know what to think about that, why someone else was answering his lover phone? Many theories were being conjured by his mind, but the voice on the other side called him again. “ **Sir? Do you know the owner of this phone?”**

“Ye-yes. I'm his friend.” Myungsoo answered with a voice filled with tension. Sometimes it hurt when Myungsoo had to say he was an only Sungyeol friend, but this weird feeling of dread prevented him from even thinking about that.

“ **Sir, I am Park Seonjun, a paramedic.”** Myungsoo felt his whole body become still. His stomach had a weird and cold feeling of dread that spread through the rest of his body, he started trembling almost immediately and he wanted to cry although he didn't know what kind of news this was yet. “ **Sir, are you still on the line?”** The guy on the other side called him another time and Myungsoo gulped his cry and tried to speak in his most professional tone he could manage now.

“Ye-yes. I'm-I'm here.” And of course, he failed miserably if his stuttering didn't make any more evident. “What-what happened?”

“ **There has been an accident involving three cars... we just took this boy out of the wreckage and we are currently taking him to Seoul General Hospital...”** Myungsoo, couldn't believe Sungyeol was in that accident. He slid to the ground, as he lost all the strength of his legs until the paramedic called him again. “ **Sir? We did not find his wallet or any kind of identification yet, can you inform us of his name and age?”**

“Lee Sungyeol, his name is Lee Sungyeol, he is twenty-five.” Myungsoo managed to answer despite his state.

“ **If you know his family, please inform them we are sending him to Seoul General Hospital.”** The call was cut and Myungsoo wanted to scream, Sungyeol was in a car accident, his Sungyeol was hurt.

He didn't know how many time passed to take this news in but when he first heard the sound of the ambulance becoming close he found enough strength in his legs to get up and run towards the ER entrance, chanting in his head a promise he made to Sungyeol. _If I have to be strong for both of us, I'll be; if I have to be strong for both of us, I'll be; If I have to be strong for both of us, I'll be._

When he arrived there, the ambulance was already there and they were taking his boyfriend out of it. He saw from the distance a couple of the ER doctors there to receive him and his father was in the middle of it. Dr. Kim was wearing a serious expression but he seemed to be anticipating the arrival of the patient.

“Patient Lee Sungyeol, age twenty-five, …” The paramedic started to tell the doctors the information they could gather til now but when Jongwan heard the name of the patient and took a look at Sungyeol bloodied face, he just knew it wasn't going to take long for Myungsoo to appear.

“SUNGYEOL!” Dr. Kim heard his son voice as he and the others were pushing Sungyeol stretcher inside the hospital. "SUNGYEOL!" Myungsoo voice sounded closer now.

“SOMEBODY HOLD HIM!” Dr. Kim screamed and some people seemed confused but soon security was already on Myungsoo toll.

“DON'T DO THIS, DON'T DO THIS, LET ME SEE HIM!” Myungsoo screamed as someone already blocked his way.

“NO! INFORM HIS FAMILY!” Dr. Kim screamed before disappearing into an ER room.

He still struggled a bit but soon gave up and those holding him let him go, the only thing he could now try to follow the Hospital policy and call his family. He fumbled with his phone, he didn't exactly have Ms. Lee number, but he had Daeyeol on Kakao, maybe he was able to call him using the app and then the younger would pass the message along to Sungyeol mother.

Just like the calls he made for Sungyeol a couple of minutes earlier, the calls to Daeyeol weren't connecting too. He paced back and forth a couple of times as he insisted calling over and over again until Daeyeol picked the call up.

**“Hi Myungsoo hyung, sorry I didn't answer your call before, my training session just finished and...”**

“It's ok Daeyeol, listen...” Myungsoo voice sounded frantic as he interrupted the younger. “Your brother is in the hospital, you need to come here quickly and, if it's possible, bring your mother.”

 **“** **Wha-what happened?”** Daeyeol asked, fear evident in his words.

“Car accident, it's all over the news although they aren't saying his name. As far as I know, he spent some time stuck on the wreckage, he just got here and... You have to come to Seoul General Hospital as fast as you can...”

 **“** **Hyung, he is going to be fine, right?”** Daeyeol asked all worried. He always bickered with his brother but he was really important to him.

“I don't know, they didn't let me see him.” Myungsoo sounded frustrated. “But my father is treating him and you can trust him Daeyeol, he is very competent. I… I can’t trust Yeollie to anyone else…” He whimpered at the end. “Sorry, I'm... I'm... I'm so worried.” He finished in a trembling voice.

**“I know, gosh, how could that happen? I'm going to call my mom and I'll go right away ok? Bye hyung.”**

“OK, I'll wait for news in the meantime, bye.” When Myungsoo said goodbye he already had tears in his eyes although he tried his best to stay calm, he didn't know what the situation was, all he could do was wait.

He moved himself to stay in front of the room Sungyeol was and squatted down there, he wasn't going to move until his lover came out of there alive. Deep inside he was in conflict, he knew he had nothing to do with the accident but at the same time he couldn't help but think that if he didn't let Sungyeol have the car today the lawyer would have been safe and sound now. Even if that guilt and the pain of the possibility of losing Sungyeol were too much he decided not to think about any of those feelings and started praying for Sungyeol life with all his might.

_____________________________________

It took around forty minutes but Daeyeol and his mother managed to get to the hospital. Both of them got there quite distressed and Myungsoo could hear shouts of 'Where is my son?' come from one side of the corridor.

He was a bit surprised and thought that was quite hypocritical for a person that threw a pan over her own son head and then not spoke to him for almost three years. He shook his head, those thought's were not really him, he was thinking about that because of the situation, he should be thankful Sungyeol mom decided to appear, maybe she still cared for him. _Myungsoo, keep being optimistic!_ He scolded himself.

He decided to keep praying in his own way and with his head hidden in his arms as he still stood squatting in the same spot.

"Hyung!" Daeyeol called from down the corridor as he ran towards him with his mom trying to follow. Myungsoo slowly lifter his tear stained face as the younger approached him with a desperate face. "Hyung, any news?" Myungsoo just shook his head as a new wave of tears started pouring down his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a flat tone and he didn't know what the older woman mean with that.

“I… love him, mam.” Myungsoo said looking up at her with eyes full of sorrow and hoped that that would somehow answer her question because it seemed very obvious that he was waiting for news.

The woman bit her lips as Daeyeol winced inside, that was not the time for his mother try something on Myungsoo, they were in a hospital for god sake; he was ready to say something but his mother beat him to it. “Where you were you when that happened? Weren't you taking care of my son?” She asked and instead of anger that the other two expected to hear, they only heard hesitation, it was like she didn't know what to think at that moment.

“I was working here.” Myungsoo answered, trying to wipe his face but his tears were not collaborating, how he was even hanging on?

With that it seemed that Sungyeol mother ended her questions as she moved to a chair and let her body fall down, she also began crying as she chanted things that Myungsoo could barely understand.

Daeyeol seemed a bit torn because both his mother and Myungsoo both seemed pretty pitiful at the time but Myungsoo hid his tear stained face again in his arms, so the younger moved to his mother and wrapped an arm around her, whispering comforting words to her although it didn't seem like she was accepting them, it seemed that Daeyeol words only made her cry more.

Liking or not, at that moment the three in the corridor were united through the pain and uncertainty, and they didn't know how long that would take.

______________________________________  
  
“That's it, it's over, I can't believe we can sleep till noon tomorrow if we want.” Woohyun cheered happily and Sunggyu nodded with a smile on his face as the two took out their shoes and entered their dorm.

“You still have a schedule at 3 PM, you remember you have SUKIRA right?” The manager asked as he followed them inside.

“Don't make me remember.” Woohyun quickly groaned.

“That's ok, it's only a radio show for two hours and then we wrap up our promotions.” Sunggyu patted Woohyun in the shoulder, that looked from the older hand till his face, and Sunggyu quickly lets him go. “We should worry about what we are going to eat, should we order something?”

“No, I'm in the mood to cook.” Woohyun said. “Can you help me with the table and the rice?”

“Sure.” Sunggyu agreed and followed the younger singer to the kitchen while the manager sat in front of the TV and turned it on.

“ _And we come back with more news about the accident that left one dead and...”_

“Guys, that huge traffic we managed to avoid on the way to Sound K! Was an accident”. The manager informed.

“Really?” Sunggyu shouted from the kitchen. "Raise the volume!" He demanded and the manager did as he was told.

“ _After two hours stuck on the wreckage, the fourth victim was able to be taken out and sent to Seoul General Hospital. There wasn't concrete news about the victim identity or his state till now, but sources revealed that the model Lee Sungyeol might have been the one driving the black car that was hit by the other two.”_

As soon as Sungyeol name was mentioned the manager heard two loud noises in the kitchen so he got up to see what the boys were doing, but on his way there he was almost run over by the two that only stopped when they got in front of the TV.

“Yah! What the...” The manager complained but the singing duo could only tune him out as they were too engrossed on what the TV was showing.

“ _Security cameras near the local of the accident were able to film the exact time it happened.”_

Woohyun eyes started to water and he unconsciously tried to find his hyung hand. Sunggyu was also shaken by the news, and he didn't know he wanted to be consoled or the one consoling but he held Woohyun hand back and intertwined their fingers.

“ _As our viewers can see, Lee Sungyeol stopped on the red lights, but when he finally moved, his car was hit on the side by the drunk driver, that wasn't wearing a seatbelt and died on the spot.”_

By now Woohyun was already crying as he watched the video of the car Sungyeol was in being hit by the other and even Sunggyu had already some tears on their way to be produced.

“ _The car capsized a couple of times before being hit by another car that came from the other side of the road. In that car, there were two other people that were able to be taken to the Hospital sooner. Up till now, Lee Sungyeol company hasn't released a statement and there isn't any news of the health state of him and the other two victims. We'll come back with more information as soon as they are available._ ”

Woohyun lost the strength in his legs and Sunggyu promptly squatted beside him. “Woohyun are you alright?”

“How can I be? Our friend is badly injured in the hospital! My best friend!” Woohyun almost screamed in a mix of sadness and anger as the manager observed them.

“I know. Gosh, how could that happen to Sungyeol from all people? He drives better than me.” Sunggyu wondered aloud then got close to whisper in Woohyun ear. “But you have to be alright Woohyun, you have to be, mainly if we want to escape and go there.” Woohyun became still for a minute and Sunggyu proceeded to whisper. "You have to sneak us out, I don't have a talent for that.” He then got up and tried to pull Woohyun by the arm and spoke loud now. “You know that we won't be able to help in anything if we go there. Let's just calm us down. I'll ask my sister to send news if she knows something, ok?”

Woohyun nodded begrudgingly accepting whatever Sunggyu was talking, although in his mind he was already working on a plan. “Now wipe these tears, we have to eat and sleep.” Sunggyu said as he started to push Woohyun to the younger bedroom. “I'll try to cook something for us this time.” Woohyun nodded again and entered his room to prepare himself as Sunggyu turned around to go to the kitchen, his own mission was to distract this manager and that he could do just fine.

“Sorry for your friend Sunggyu, are you two going to be alright?”

Sunggyu wiped his teary eyes. “I'll try my best so Woohyun stays alright, if he's alright then I'll be.” Sunggyu headed for the kitchen. “Fuck, I broke the rice machine.” He said as he looked at the mess in the kitchen and while that was true it was pretty much convenient for him as it was pretty much obvious that he wouldn't be able to cook much. He gave an overall look at the fridge and sighed. “Hyung, I can't cook with the ingredients that we have here, do you mind going to buy us some ready to go food at the convenience store down the block?”

The guy squinted his eyes at Sunggyu suspiciously. “A sandwich is it then.” Sunggyu sighed depressed. “I hope Woohyun at least eat my sandwich, he might not want it, he is so depressed already, food would surely cheer him up a bit and....”

“Fine. I'll go. But I'll lock you two up, you can't go out to the hospital, you have schedule tomorrow.”

“Sure hyung, thank you, I'll go try to coax Woohyun to take a bath then.” Sunggyu thanked and moved to Woohyun room.

“Hyung.” The younger half gasped half whined when the elder entered the room. “You gave me a scare.” Woohyun said as he was already in another set of clothes. “Here, take these clothes.”

Without ceremonies, Sunggyu took off his clothes and dressed the largest getaway clothes Woohyun had. “He is going to lock us up, you have to crack the code fast, he will buy some instant food on the convenience down the road and come back.”

“Thankfully he is a very simple minded guy. I know all his important dates.” Woohyun hummed. “Are you ready?” Sunggyu grabbed his wallet and phone, a mask and a beanie and nodded, so they went out of the room to not to find the manager around. “We'll go by the stairs. It takes longer but we can hide on another floor if needed, we have fifteen minutes at most. Now let me crack the code.”

____________________________________________

“OH MY GOD NOOOOO!” Dongwoo started to cry the moment he heard Sungyeol name on television and was currently sobbing in very dazed Hoya arms. The two had decided to have dinner together after some extra hours at work and had ordered food for three. While Sungjong took his long bath they decided to watch some TV and that's when they received the news.

“Hyung, what happened?” Sungjong asked when he came out of the bathroom drying his hair in a towel.

“Sung-Sung-Sung-Sung ...” Dongwoo tried but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

“Sungyeol is in the hospital.” Hoya informed his cousin.

“What?” The younger gasped.

“Car crash.” He added.

“I DONT KNOW IF HIS MOTHER WILL WANT TO GO THERE SO YEOLLIE NEED US. HOYA, JONGIE, WE HAVE TO GO THERE.”

Both Sungjong and Hoya nodded but as Hoya prepared himself to get up Sungjong got inside his room. “Sungjong, what are you doing here?” Hoya asked as soon as he came back to drag the younger only to see him placing some of Hoya's clothes inside a bag.

“He's ri-right Jongie, we-we have to go to the Hospital.” Dongwoo added.

“Don't you two think? Everyone will go there but eventually, we all have to leave because of our obligations, but there is one person that won't leave the hospital for work and that's Myungsoo hyung.” Sungjong said as he placed some of Hoya's clothes on a bag for his other hyung.

“Oh gosh. Myungie, won't take this well.” Dongwoo finally remembered the younger and at the moment the doorbell rang because the food they ordered arrived and Hoya was going outside his room to deal with that.

“Dongwoo, don't stay there frozen, help Sungjong with hygiene products, I'll pay the food so we can give to him, he'll probably be the one that will leak information for us.” Hoya ordered and now every one of them had a purpose before going to the hospital.

_______________________________________

They parked Hoya's car and the three boys headed for the reception of the hospital to try to get inside. Dongwoo tried to talk with the receptionist while Hoya tried calling Myungsoo and Sungjong watched all that.

“Hello, we heard that Lee Sungyeol suffered an accident and was brought here.” Dongwoo started carefully, trying his best to be composed and not to stutter. “Do you think you can tell us where he is and how he is doing?”

“Sorry sir, we aren't authorized to give information from any patient to just anyone, you'd have to be from the family.”

“He is not picking up my calls.” Hoya announced. “Maybe his battery died.”

“Excuse me, I'm Lee Sungjong, his cousin.” Sungjong suddenly pushed Dongwoo aside. “He too, he is Lee Howon, another cousin of Lee Sungyeol.” He pointed at Hoya and the receptionist frowned as she looked from Sungjong to Hoya then rested her eyes on Dongwoo.

“He's my lover.” Hoya said as he wrapped an awkward arm around Dongwoo and both the colored haired boy and the maknae looked at him weirdly although Dongwoo might have blushed hard.

“Nice try.” The girl concluded. “But I'm not authorized to give information on the patients to just anyone.” She repeated.

“Can you tell me at least if he is really here?” Dongwoo tried again but the girl shook her head again.

The three boys moved further back to the waiting room and away from the receptionist as they thought about a way to get inside.

“We should just dive for it.” Hoya suggested and Sungjong slapped his nape.

“Dumb hyung, brute force won't do, even if we go past security, how we are going to find him in this big hospital? It's not like we can go opening every door, I'll tell you again, we are in the hospital.”

“Isn't this hospital from Myung's family?  Can't we just find him?” Dongwoo tried and this time was Hoya criticizing.

“Which part of not picking up calls was hard to comprehend? We can't enter the hospital, we don't know where he lives and he is not picking up his phone, how again we are finding him?” He snapped.

Dongwoo eyes watered again and his plump lips formed a pout.

“You don't need to hurt him.” Sungjong slapped Hoya nape again. “Just think more, do you know anyone else that could work here?”

“Sunggyu hyung? I don't know.” Hoya threw his hands in the air.

“When Hyunnie had food poisoning, Gyuzizi managed for him to be treated here for free, not to mention his sister is a doctor, maybe she'll know someone here that can leak us information?” Dongwoo suggested hesitantly.

“Yeah, but the hyungs are busy, do you think they already know? How to give news like this one though?” Sungjong wondered and the three made a few seconds of silence to think. Behind them, two guys passed running and as Dongwoo looked closely he gasped, knowing that guy all of his life he would recognize that body frame anywhere.

“Hyunnie?” He called as Hoya and Sungjong snapped their heads to look at where Dongwoo was looking, meanwhile the said boy almost bumped on Sunggyu back as he heard his nickname being called. “Namu?” Dongwoo repeated.

“Guys!” Woohyun was surprised to see them and waved for the three to come closer.

“How did you sneak out?” Hoya asked when he got close. “Don't you have schedules?”

Woohyun decided to ignore his friend. “Guys, did you see the news? Did you see the video of the accident? They are repeating nonstop, Sungyeol....”

“We know hyung, that's why we came here, but they won't let us in or give us any information and Myungsoo hyung is not picking up our calls.” Sungjong complained frustrated.

“It's ok, Sunggyu hyung said he would get us in, maybe you can too.” Woohyun assured and they got close to an enraged Sunggyu.

“I remember you, how the hell are you still working here?” He hissed, remembering the girl that suggested he had an STD when he was trying to bring Myungsoo to the hospital a couple years back and the girl flinched in fear already.

“They ga-gave me a new chan-chance.” She stuttered and the guys frowned, not understanding their interactions.

“Then I hope you don't repeat your mistakes so I'm going to ask just once. Where is my father?”

“I heard he is busy in a surgery.” Sunggyu wanted to pull his hair in frustration.

“Noona?”

“Left early.”

“Kim Myungsoo?”

“Let me see here.” She looked on her computer. “His shift ended already, I don't have any means of knowing where he is.”

“Is my mother in law here today at least?”

The girl typed into the computer before answering his question. “Her shift is tomorrow.”

“URGH! WHY NOBODY IS HERE WHEN I NEED?” Sunggyu growled loudly.

“Isn't easier if we call Daeyeollie and ask for news?” Dongwoo suggested.

“Does any of you has the kid number?” Woohyun asked and every one of them shook their heads. “Me neither.” He sighed. “God, how are... how are...”

“Calm the fuck down and don't hyperventilate.” Sunggyu patted Woohyun back up and down then turned to look at the receptionist. “Then give me information about my friend, his name is Lee Sungyeol.”

“Sunggyu-shi, you know perfectly well how the hospital rules, I can't give you those kinds of information since you're not from his family,...” She said but was interrupted by the hamster that if could he would already have jumped on her to give her a slap.

“Look here you girl, tell me something before I call the higher-ups.” He hissed.

“Hyung... control yourself.” Sungjong said as he placed a hand on Sunggyu shoulder.

“Then call them so they can authorize me, then I'll gladly give you the information that you want when I have it.” The girl answered boldly.

“Urgh, I'll still get you fired! You better wait for their phone call, so prepare a complete report and while that happens I'll wait for my father.”

“He is in ER04, I think.” She said and now Sunggyu seemed more pleased. “Please wait for him at the doctor's room.”

Sunggyu finally sighed and turned to the others. “Let's go.” He started to move and the others weren't sure but Sunggyu waved at them again and they finally moved.

“Wait, Sunggyu-shi, you can't bring them in.” The receptionist called.

“Watch me.” He barked then turned around to urge the boys one more time. “Let's go.”

 

 


	90. Of Insecurity, Explanations, Reactions and Pleads - ROAR - While you were sleeping

 

 

“Hyung, do you know where you're going?” Hoya asked as they turned on another corridor, he had a feeling they already had passed there before.

“Of course I do.” Sunggyu said not wanting to admit he was rather lost on his father hospital, it was those times he regretted not volunteering more in his med days, he could find nothing there.

Thankfully after the next turn, they found Sungyeol mom being hugged by her maknae. Myungsoo was squatting in the same position he was when they took Sungyeol to fix him, he was a sitting in the very beginning of the hall that leads to the ER so the others didn't see him yet.

“There they are.” Woohyun pointed and rushed towards them despite Sunggyu and Sungjong shushing him and Dongwoo, that followed his cousin, thankfully the three people waiting weren't that far. “Hey, how's Sungyeol? Any news? We came as fast as we could.” He said a bit frantic.

“Hyung, how you managed to get here?” Daeyeol asked dumbfounded.

“Gyuzizi, got us in.” Dongwoo explained.

“I see.” Daeyeol sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. “We don't know anything yet, we only know he has been in surgery since he came.” He reported as the others catch up with the pair of thick lips cousins.

“Hi mam, long time no see.” Hoya was the one to greet Sungyeol mom first and the others followed his lead and bowed but the lady just stood there still while looking at each one of them wondering which one of those five was the same as Sungyeol.

The boys looked briefly at each other wondering how to proceed, they were aware of the fight and as far as they knew Sungyeol was still not talking to his own mother, not to mention he had said the woman had problems with them although they didn't know why.

“Hyungs, I think it's better if we sat over there.” Sungjong whispered and pointed to some chairs a couple of feet away from them and awkwardly, and making apologetic faces and bows, they left one by one to go to the chairs until Sunggyu noticed Myungsoo hunched in his corner.

“Baby, there you are.” He rushed towards the younger.

“Myungsoo!" "Hyung!” They all rushed back to the young doctor.

“Hyung...” Myungsoo whimpered as he looked up at Sunggyu with a desperate face, that got the others a bit taken aback, they were all sad, Dongwoo and Woohyun even had their faces swollen, but Myungsoo was something else. “Hyung, Sungyeol....”

“I know, baby...” Sunggyu spoke and caused Sungyeol mom to look at him strangely as Sunggyu slid down the wall and sat by Myungsoo side. “That's why we all came for him.”

“And for you too.” Sungjong added and Myungsoo looked at him confused. “We thought that, since the hospital belongs to your family, you wouldn't probably leave if you had to work or something, so I bought some clothes. It's Hoya hyung though.” The younger explained as he slid a bag beside his youngest hyung.

“And I put some hygiene products for you there. You'll probably need them.” Dongwoo added.

“You've probably been here for a while, right? Here's some food.” Hoya placed the bag with food in front of him as Myungsoo looked with his eyes tearing from one to another.

“You have to keep us informed, do you hear me? Of every single thing.” Woohyun demanded since he didn't have anything to offer to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo lips trembled and tears of gratitude came out of his eyes. “What did we do?” Hoya asked as he frowned.

“Nothing, he is just touched.” Sunggyu translated.

“Thank you hyungs, thank you Sungjong, I'll take the clothes but I can't eat right now, the food probably won't go down.”

“Kim Myungsoo, if this is like the last time...” Sunggyu was this close to threatening but Myungsoo shook his head. “Are you sure?” The young nodded.

“Ok, then we'll eat this now and later when you get hungry we'll buy you something.” Hoya said as he picked the bag of food back and moved for the chairs so he, Dongwoo and Sungjong could eat. He wanted to understand that little conversation but since he couldn't he decided to drag the others with him.

Woohyun lingered a bit around Myungsoo and Sunggyu but Sunggyu looked at his bandmate not only asking him to go join the others but asking permission to stay. Woohyun looked again at Myungsoo, that had hidden his face, before looking at Sunggyu and nodding.

When they have left them relatively alone Sunggyu wrapped an arm around Myungsoo shoulders awkwardly and the finally sat on the ground, but not after a groan, he was in the same position since he came.

“How long have you been here?” Sunggyu asked softly trying to massage one of Myungsoo's numb legs.

Sungyeol mom watched their interactions and as soon as she saw Sunggyu touching Myungsoo legs she made an angry face and was about to go up but Daeyeol held her in place, seeing that Myungsoo moved his numb leg away from his hyung.

“Since he came, three hours? Four? Lost count of time, my phone went dead too.”

“Did you see him?”

“No.” He whined. “Hyung... I'm so worried... I feel so impotent...”

“Come here.” Sunggyu brought the younger head to his chest and started patting his hair as Myungsoo softly sobbed. “Who's with him?” The singer asked.

“Dad.” Myungsoo mumbled. “But there are others too.”

“Dad...” Sunggyu hesitated. "He's quite good. I'm thankful Sungyeol is in good hands, although you shouldn't tell him I praised him."

“Hyung.” Myungsoo suddenly pulled back. “What are you going to do when dad comes out and Woohyun hyung is here? He-he will connect the dots.”

“I don't know baby, I don't know. But Sungyeol health is more important right now, let's worry about one thing at the time.”

After some time the four other boys got up from where they were and joined Sunggyu and Myungsoo on the ground to give each other strength. They barely talked but as the hours passed and they weren't getting any news, some of them were becoming too restless and panicky. Dongwoo cried torrents, and Woohyun was trying to keep his cool but obviously, he was crying too, Myungsoo was crying steady but was keeping his face hidden most of the time, and the other three were too serious or were trying to comfort the others.

They unconsciously held hands and started leaning on each other until they slept. Woohyun slept clinging to Sunggyu left side while Myungsoo slept on his right shoulder, Sungjong sat beside Myungsoo as he had Dongwoo legs on his lap and Hoya sat further away with Dongwoo head on his lap.

Mother and son looked at the boys differently. The older woman was trying to analyze Sungyeol friends relationships so she wouldn't think about the worst possibilities, as for Daeyeol, he was too sad, tired and worried to think about them but couldn't help but think that if there was one thing Sungyeol would never be worried about it was his friends. It wasn't long till they fell asleep though.

It was around 4:30 AM the boys started to wake up a little confused but pretty much having their bodies hurting from the positions they were in. It was common knowledge that Myungsoo was a heavy sleeper, but the groans of his friends made him woke up in a second, afraid that he might miss any news about his lover, but when realization hit him that there wasn't any news yet he stayed in his place with his gaze lost and a depressive aura.

Dongwoo woke up startled thinking something happened but after the others managed to convince the boy they still didn't have news, people started to get hungry and although they wanted to stay and wait they also wanted to eat a bit.

They were kind of waiting for Myungsoo to lead the way to the hospital cafeteria but the young doctor said he wouldn't be leaving there until he got some news about Sungyeol condition. The boys were worried, it had probably been some time Myungsoo had eaten, so Sunggyu said they would eat something quickly and bring something for him which the younger accepted. Before leaving Sunggyu invited Sungyeol mom and Daeyeol but both of them didn't want to leave so he said he would also bring something for them.

It wasn't that long that the boys left the three on the corridor and Dr. Kim came out of the ER to talk to them.

“How is he?” Myungsoo jumped to his feet in a blink of an eye as Daeyeol and his mother approached the doctor.

“How's my son?” The woman also asked in a desperate tone and Jongwan looked from Sungyeol mother to Myungsoo.

“Please tell me!” Myungsoo begged as he grabbed his father arm and Dr. Kim looked back to Sungyeol mother as if asking for permission.

“Just tell us.” She demanded.

“I honestly don't know where start, Sungyeol was brought heavily injured.”

“Oh lord.” The woman gasped and Daeyeol hugged her as Myungsoo bit his lip waiting. With a deep sigh, Dr. Kim started talking.

“The car Sungyeol was driving was hit by a drunk driver in fast speed, but thankfully Sungyeol didn't receive the impact on his side of the car or else he could have been dead by now. As far as I know, he capsized and with that Sungyeol suffered several cuts and many fractures in most bones of his left side, ribs included, not to mention he dislodged his jaw and shoulder and broke his nose.”

With that, the three people hearing the news were already producing tears, although Myungsoo knew that up till now there wasn't any reason to be worried about his lover's life, his father was competent and Sungyeol was strong, that would be nothing for him. On the other hand, his perfect lover was so hurt he wondered if Sungyeol would come out of the ER recognizable.

"We cleaned him, stitched him and we fixed his dislodged jaw, shoulder, and the broken nose. We also repaired the ribs so he could breathe better, I don't know how they didn't punctuate his lungs. It will take him some time to recover from all of that but he will live.”

“Thank god, did you hear that Daeyeollie? Sungyeol will be fine!” The woman cheered but Myungsoo knew that that was not all, he wasn't an official doctor for that long, but he accompanied the daily life of doctors for more than ten years and he knew that that pause and his father face meant there was something more, something bad and something he probably wouldn't want to hear.

“But...?” He asked as he tried to gulp a lump that formed in his throat and that caught the attention of the other two.

“Due to the two impacts, Sungyeol hit his head heavily on the left side and in the front, not to mention an accident that huge left some damage to his spine as well.”

“What?” Both Myungsoo and Sungyeol mom mumbled at the same time.

“Our priority was to avoid damage to the main organs and stop the bleeding which was done quite well, but the brain and the spine are quite delicate areas and..”

“What do you mean? What do you mean!” Sungyeol mom almost screamed. Myungsoo tears started falling and he starts to walk backward as he took a deep breath in, he knew he was about to lose the strength in his legs soon.

“As of now, he is being taken to do some exams to see how much is the damage on those areas. He'll probably go back to surgery with a neurosurgeon and another orthopedic surgeon if it's necessary.” Jongwan explained further and Myungsoo was feeling like the air was purposely refusing to enter his lungs, every breath he took was more painful.

“He'll be ok, right?” Daeyeol that up till now was quiet and quite pale asked.

“We'll do our best but you have to be prepared... Sungyeol might not come out of this one the same he was before. He might not walk again and since he bumped with his head and we don't know the extension of this yet he might have memory and cognitive problems.”

Sungyeol mom froze but not her tears. “Dae... Daeyeollie...” The woman held her maknae tightly as she was getting pale.

“Mom, are you ok?” Daeyeol asked worried and Jongwan helped to hold her and together they moved her to sit at the nearest bench.

“Myungsoo, some help here!” Jongwan called and Myungsoo couldn't even hear his father as breathing was becoming even harder and he felt like he was going to drown in his own tears. “Myungsoo!” Jongwan called again and was about to scold the younger for not rushing to help when he noticed that the younger was definitely not ok.

“Oh my god! Nurse, NURSE!”

__________________________________________________________

“There's nothing good here.” Hoya complained as he looked at the food available on the canteen of the Hospital.

“Did you expect to eat lobster and caviar? This is a Hospital!” Sunggyu scolded. “Just eat your food quick so we can come back.”

“Guys, I'm scared for Sungyeollie, what if...” Dongwoo half stuttered.

“Nothing will happen, Sungyeol will come out of this one and will laugh in our faces for worrying.” Woohyun said through gritted teeth.

“I just hope you're right hyung.” Sungjong sighed sadly then got his phone to send Ren a message explaining his whereabouts and what was happening but as soon as he touched the device it rung on his hand, it was his company. He sighed but took the call. “Hello?”

“ **Sungjong, gosh, thank the lord that you picked up the call, we need urgently...”** The CEO was relieved to hear the younger.

“Look hyung, I'm sorry but it's early in the morning and I am not in the mood to...” The younger rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“ **Listen Sungjong, all the reporters from Korea are announcing in TV that Sungyeol is the one in that ugly accident as if it is the truth. I can't reach him, I can't reach his mother, I can't reach his brother and I'm getting scared Sungjong, do you know something about this?”**

“Yeah, it is true. I'm at the hospital right now.” Sungjong answer managed to bring Sunggyu, that was eating just because he had to, attention back to him.

“ **Oh, lord! What-what... we have to release a statement about his health, they're pressuring us, what do you know?”**

“Jongie, are people asking about Sungyeol?” The oldest asked and the younger nodded.

“I don't know anything about it.” Sungjong told the truth.

“Don't tell them anything.” Sunggyu advised.

“ **Come on Sungjong, tell us!”** The boss demanded.

“I don't know!” Sungjong half yelled in frustration. “I don't know.” He repeated whimpering.

“Give me your phone.” Sunggyu asked and Sungjong passed his phone to his hyung without resisting. “Hi there, you're talking to Kim Sunggyu.” He introduced himself and the guy at the line seemed taken aback for a second. “Listen, it's true Sungyeol is in Hospital and it's true Sungyeol was the one in the accident but we don't have any kind of information yet and if we had we wouldn't divulge. You can tell the press that Sungyeol family thanks for the concerns of everyone that accompanied Sungyeol career from the beginning but asks the public that, in this moment of pain, they can give space and privacy so they can focus on taking care of him. Thank you for your comprehension.” He finished and cut the call immediately.

“If anything goes wrong I already know you can work for the management team.” If it was any other time that would come as a joke, but the mood was somber and everyone ignored Woohyun.

“Press just want to gossip. I don't know if Sungyeol mom will want to inform the public later but at least for now they don't have to worry about that.” Sunggyu sighed as he passed the younger phone back to Sungjong.

“Do you think we will know something soon?” Hoya dared to ask. “It is taking so long.”

“I don't know, the only thing we can do is wait.” Sunggyu replied.

“But it would be nice to go to work knowing that my friend won't...”

“He won't die, Hoya!” Woohyun hissed angrily.

“I can't eat.” Dongwoo said after just a few bites of the sandwich he bought. “I can't go to work either.” He added.

“You have to, there's no way they will give us a day off because of our friend.” Hoya huffed sadly.

“If it was Woohyun hyung I would probably get a free pass, but Key hyung kinds of hate Sungyeol hyung now, there's no way he won't complain.” Sungjong sighed defeated as well.

“Do you even know why Key is angry at Sungyeol?” Woohyun asked.

“Don't know.” Sungjong shrugged lying, besides that was not the time to gossip about that.

“We have a schedule too, but ours is at 3 PM, we probably have to go to the dorm early to get ready... with our faces, I think they'll want to apply 2kg of makeup. Urgh.” Sunggyu complained.

“Do we really have to go? I don't want to leave Sungyeol alone.” Woohyun whined.

“He won't be alone. His mother and his brother are here. Besides, Myungsoo works here, he can scoop information and keep us informed ok?” Sunggyu assured.

“That kid better be useful.” Woohyun huffed and Sunggyu glared hard at him.

“Guys, let's go back. Myungie didn't eat since yesterday, and I think Yeollie family didn't too, if we are here we should show support." Dongwoo suggested and they all pushed the rest of the food on their mouths and gathered their things to go. Now Sunggyu just had to remember from where he came.

____________________________________________________

The boys walked with heavy steps until they spotted Sungyeol family. The old woman had a defeated posture and seemed to be crying while Daeyeol was pacing in front of her while talking in Japanese on his phone.

“Daeyeol, mam, we brought some food. We thought you might want to eat to have the strength to face this... It's nothing fancy, just what we were able to buy here.” Woohyun offered but the woman didn't even look at him she had her gaze lost.

In the meantime, Daeyeol finished with his phone call and turned back to talk to everybody.

“Grandma is coming on the next flight.” He announced and his mother nodded weakly. “Guys, we received news.”

“Really?” Dongwoo asked hopefully.

“Hyung lost blood and is all sorts of broken but the doctors assured he will live.” The boys started to sight in relief when he continued. “But he was taken to do a couple of exams and will possibly face the surgery table again to take care of possible brain and spine damage.”

“Hyung, what does that mean?” Sungjong asked the only one with some med background there with his tone laced with fear.

“Damage in the brain can mean a lot of different things, it depends on where the damage is, but in the spine, it can mean he will not walk again.” Sunggyu explained sadly.

“Noooo.” Sungyeol mom whimpered.

“NO, THAT CAN'T BE!” Dongwoo suddenly burst into tears and was instantly hugged by Hoya that just let him cry. Woohyun patted Dongwoo back as well but he himself was crying so that wasn't much useful. As for Sungjong his eyes got teary and he bit his lips but he was trying his best not to cry and Daeyeol placed a hand on the model shoulders to comfort him a bit.

“Why are you all so defeated? You all still don't know... I want to talk to... Myungsoo, where are you? Let's go talk to this doctor again.” He called, trying to look around, but Daeyeol shook his head.

“Mom almost fainted when she received the news but didn't want to move here. As for Myungsoo hyung, he reacted kind of strangely so Dr. Kim took him, he seemed a bit desperate.” The younger explained and Sunggyu small eyes doubled their size.

“Oh my god!” _Myungsoo, not now!_ He pushed past his friends, that seemed quite taken aback by his behavior, and started to run. He didn't know where but he had to find his brother.

Sunggyu was definitely not much of a runner, he hated sports even if he played them on WII, but, thanks to his dancing, he was able to keep his pace and go around asking for Myungsoo.

“Have you seen Kim Myungsoo, Dr. Kim Jongwan son?”

“He is the infirmary.” Some nurse answered after some time and he thanked the heavens for a positive answer. After asking for directions he was finally able to find Myungsoo, and his dad, in the infirmary and he found Jongwan on the phone while Myungsoo was sitting inhaling something quietly but still crying rivers.

“Myungsoo, are you ok?” Sunggyu came and hugged his brother as soon as he saw him and Myungsoo looked at him sadly as he kept the inhaler over his mouth and nose.

“Hyung... have you... have you heard..?”

Sunggyu pulled back from his brother eyed him up and down and then slapped his shoulder softly. “This is for worrying me!” Myungsoo slightly jolted in surprise.

“I was shocked, ok?” The younger said caressing his arm although it wasn't hurt at all.

Sunggyu finally sighed. “I heard. Oh gosh, I can't believe this happened to that brat.” Sunggyu hid his face in his hands. “I don't even want to think about his reaction when he receives the news...”

“I... I know...” Myungsoo agreed sadly. “Hyung, I'm so scared for him... he's my...”

“I know, your best friend.” Sunggyu hugged Myungsoo again and patted his head. “God forbids this happening to Woohyun, his cheesy happy go lucky self would be gone and he would be... he would be me.”

“Hyung...”

“He would be bitter like me. I'm sure.” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo couldn't retort anymore because Jongwan finished with his phone call and approached them.

“Sunggyu! Despite what is happening it's really good to see you.” His father smiled although it was tired and it didn't reach his eyes, he was sad about Sungyeol too, and worried about the implications it could have on Myungsoo.

“Cut the crap.” Sunggyu demanded. “I want to know about our friend, are you going to fix him or not?”

Jongwan squinted his eyes at his second child. “I'm not liking your tone. You could be more pleasant when you decide to grace me with your presence...”

“Guys, you won't fight now right?” Myungsoo asked and both men looked at his defeated shoulders and sad expression behind the inhaler and stopped whatever fight they would start this time.

“Sungyeol will have a long life... but how that long life will be, I don't know. The staff is doing some exams, and we'll see if he is going to need surgery, which he is probably is and he might come out of that surgery ok with slightly to no sequels but if the damage is too big you know that there's a limit to what we can do. We are doctors, not magicians.” Jongwan explained as he sat tiredly beside them. “And let's say Sungyeol will come out of the surgery with no side effects, he feels his legs and can move them, will he be strong enough to walk? I don't know that either because his whole left side had fractures, it will take some time to heal that. And will he want to even try therapy?”

“Of course he will! How can you say he will not?” Myungsoo asked with anger lacing his tone, pushing back the thing he was breathing in to be better heard, and looked intensely at his dad.

“Myungsoo-yah, just keep the mask on ok?” Sunggyu pushed the mask back into Myungsoo face.

“I'm going to heal him.” Myungsoo said determinedly. “Take me out of the clinic and assign me to him.”

“Myungsoo, I don't think you should be assigned to him, you're obviously attached, that might cloud your judgment. Besides, you don't have any specialization yet, and he'll need special care.” Jongwan explained softly but that wasn't what Myungsoo wanted to hear.

“I'm quite good in orthopedic, I can monitor the healing of his fractures and his scars.” He argued then turned to Sunggyu. "Hyung, please help me here."

“Myungsoo...” Sunggyu held his hand and spoke softly. “One of the reasons I dropped med is because I didn't want to take decisions as this one. And... just this once I think he is right. Sungyeol needs special care."

Myungsoo pulled his hand out of his hyung hold briskly. “Well, I am not leaving his side. Can I go?” He said as he took the inhaler mask off.

“Are you going to be ok?” Myungsoo strongly nodded. “Then you can go.” Jongwan agreed and Myungsoo stomped his feet outside the infirmary.

“He seems quite determined.” Sunggyu said kind of surprised. “He won't have another asthma attack right? I'm worried.”

“I don't think so.” Jongwan got up and started to handle the inhaler Myungsoo was using earlier. “The news shocked him and made him panic and well, he had difficulties to breathe, but all the therapy he did showed great results, he quickly recomposed himself, and did you notice him being positive? That's great for him, but I insisted for him to take some bronchodilator just to be sure.”

“I see. It's kinda strange though because Myungsoo is a doctor, he should have cold blood by now.” Sunggyu mused, totally forgetting he almost started a fight with his dad moments before, and Jongwan almost laughed.

“I don't think he's ever going to have it when it comes to Sungyeol.”

“What do you mean?” Sunggyu tilted his head to the side.

“I don't know why Myungsoo is withholding certain things from you out of all people, but you should know by now that he and Sungyeol have a very close bond. Something Myungsoo was never able to have with anyone else and that's why he behaves like that.”

“You know something right? Tell me!” Sunggyu asked.

“No, it isn't my place to tell you and he asked me not to.” Jongwan shook his head.

“You're being mean to me.” He accused and pouted.

“Don't be cute Sunggyu, Imma squeeze your cheeks.” Jongwan crossed his arms and smiled.

Sunggyu groaned not liking to be called cute - cute was a word for Moonsoo and Hyuna, not for him - and got up to leave. “I'm done with you, I'm going.”

He turned around and when was about to go out his father called. “Wait, Sunggyu, will you be here for a while?”

“Probably until midday if my manager doesn't find me before.” Sunggyu groaned. “I have a schedule at 3 PM.”

“Then will you wait for Sungyeon?”

“I can do that, I miss her.” Sunggyu slightly smiled.

“I'm going back to see what I can do to help Sungyeol, but can you send her a message?”

“Sure.”

“Can you please ask her to deal with the car insurance? Sungyeol was driving so they'll probably won't want to... you know... so it's better if Sungyeon screams her lungs out at them.”

“Ah, so you let Sungyeol drive your cars but I was outcasted for years, left to take Subway and drive old cars and when Myungsoo comes of age, bam, he gets a car, not his fault but... now Sungyeol drives it too!” Sunggyu was speaking sarcastically but still, hurt when Jongwan interrupted him.

“Don't start the drama now. I didn't give Myungsoo a car, his mother said he could drive hers. Therefore I didn't give him one as much as I didn't give one to Sungyeon, she bought that old car you drove with her own money.”

“Then what Sungyeol was doing with Myungsoo's mother car?”

“You think I know?” Jongwan asked. “We said we were ok with him driving it _if Myungsoo allowed_ , and I tested his skills just to be sure. As far as I know, he had a job interview today so he might have borrowed.” His dad explained and this time Sunggyu nodded, being satisfied with the answer he got.

“I'll tell noona.”

“Great, now that I already informed Jisoo about Myungsoo and Sungyeol conditions, I got to go.” Jongwan wanted to pat Sunggyu shoulder but he knew his son felt awkward whenever he tried skinship so he just passed beside him only for Sunggyu to grab his arm.

“We took a lot of shit from each other and I never asked for something like this before but..". Sunggyu gulped hard as he looked at his father eyes. “For my, Myungsoo, Sungyeol family and our friends' sake.... please do your best.”

“It's my duty.” Jongwan replied seriously. “But since you asked that nicely not only for you but for everyone else, I'll put as much extra effort I can and Sungyeol will have the best treatment anyone has ever had in this hospital.”

“Thank you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo arrived where friends and Sungyeol's family were sitting really parted from each other. He threw a glance at his mother in law and she looked at him with some emotion that he couldn't identify and he passed Sungyeol family warily, he probably wasn't wanted there by the ex-model mother, and approached his friends.

“Myungsoo, where were you?” Hoya asked as he tried to comfort a crying mess Dongwoo.

“Where is Sunggyu hyung?” Woohyun added right after.

“I had a problem so Sunggyu hyung came to find me, then we talked with Sungyeol doctor a bit about his condition.” The young doctor said as he sat in front of them, quickly moving the subject of the conversation to something that it wasn't him. “Sunggyu hyung and Sungyeol doctor had similar thinking so I left there a bit angry.” He explained.

“What did they say?” Sungjong asked.

“That it depends on the damage and the healing process.” Myungsoo repeated with a sigh what they already knew.

“What do you think?” Woohyun asked and Myungsoo looked at him now determined.

“Sungyeol will be perfectly fine even if I have to devote my life to it.”

Woohyun managed a half smile even though he was sad. “I like your way of thinking way better.” Myungsoo half-smiled back, finally he and Woohyun were sorts of in the same page, but when he moved his head to look at the others he saw Sungjong biting his lip and with a face that said he wanted to ask something.

“Hyung.” The maknae of their little group called him softly. “I can't help to ask this to you since you're closer to Sungyeol hyung, did he ever told you what is his mother problem with us?”

“He's right, I've been nothing but polite and I can feel the dark aura from here, she doesn't want us here.” Hoya agreed.

_I know, because I was there. She does not_ _want_  me _here_ _, that's for sure,_ Myungsoo thought. “I tried to ask him a couple of times, but Sungyeol always loathed to think about this and he ordered me multiple times not to mention his mom. I don't know.” Well, at least half of that was true.

“I hate when you all become secretive.” Woohyun huffed and crossed his arms. “Where is Sunggyu hyung?”

“He must be arriving soon.” Myungsoo assured, and hoped Sunggyu let his father go treat Sungyeol already.

“I hope he comes here already.” Hoya said as he looked at the time on his phone. “We have to leave in forty minutes if we want to go to work.”

“Noooooo~ Hoya don't make me go there.” Dongwoo whimpered in the middle of his cries.

“Hyung, I already told you we have to, our employers won't let us off the hook.” Hoya rubbed a hand on Dongwoo back.

“Unfortunately, I'll have to go too.” Sungjong sighed depressed. “But since I don't have modeling schedule the next few days I'll come to visit every chance I get. You're going to stay here right?” He asked and Myungsoo nodded quietly. “Hyung, if you want food or clothes or anything, I'll bring to you.”

“Thank you, Jong, what about you hyung? Are you going to wait with me?” He asked Woohyun.

“No, we have our last schedule today at 3 PM, but we will probably wait till lunchtime. But I wonder how are you going to keep us informed if you don't answer our calls.” Woohyun leaned his head on the wall.

“I'll get my phone charging as soon as my mom drops my brother in school and come here.”

“Are you going to introduce her to us?” Woohyun raised a surprised brow.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo shrugged, but in reality, he didn't want to introduce his mom, not in a sad moment like this. “If she drops by here, but she is coming to work and will be busy, maybe another time.”

As they talked they became unaware of their surroundings and, because of that, they only noticed Sunggyu when the hyung sat beside Myungsoo which made the younger doctor turn his head to the opposite side. “Baby, are you still mad?”

“You're Sungyeol friend hyung, how could you have not backed me up?” Myungsoo asked as he looked at his brother angrily.

“My opinion doesn't matter here, baby, you know it.”

“Don't talk to me with this kind of mindset. I'll rub my stubbornness and will in your face sooner or later.” Myungsoo hissed.

“Baby, medicine doesn't work like that and you know it.” Sunggyu tried to argue softly again as the others watched the two.

“I'll make it work like that because I believe.” Myungsoo hissed. “And quit calling me baby, I'm not your baby nor A baby. Gosh, I hate you right now.” Myungsoo got up from his place and moved to hug Dongwoo, that didn't stop crying till now, back, thing that made Woohyun hold a pleased smile from coming out.

Sunggyu sighed and looked at Woohyun to which the younger singer said. “Everything he said I'll back it up. Not the hating part though.”

“You don't even know what we were talking about." Sunggyu groaned and rubbed his temples.

“I believe him, that's enough for me right now.” Woohyun said and Sunggyu wanted to pull his hair, nobody was being realistic.

“You should be believing on the surgeons that are about to start the surgery.”

“Is it starting now?” Hoya asked.

“Not now but in a bit, I asked a staff and they are refilling the room with supplies.”

“Will we..." Sungjong asked hoping he could catch a sight of his partner in the modeling of so many years.

“No we won't, he will enter that room by another door.” Sunggyu explained and after that, they pretty much fell into silence as they waited.

Around 6 am Dongwoo Hoya and Sungjong prepared to leave and decided to offer Daeyeol a ride in case he wanted to go home to grab clothes for him and his mother. Daeyeol said yes, he also thought he had to grab those stuff, not to mention to call the manager on their restaurant to give precise instructions for when they weren't there. His mother was reluctant to let him go because he would go with those bad influences, they were going by car and after what happened to Sungyeol she couldn't take if her youngest had an accident as well.

After ten minutes of bickering between mom and son and the woman saying on everybody's faces she didn't want to stay alone with the other three, Daeyeol managed to scold his own mother and leave the hospital with the three others. On the way, Sungjong asked Daeyeol what happened that made her hate them so much and to avoid being pressured to talk about that the younger said he wasn't present when his brother and mother fought and both of them didn't want to talk about the issue anymore.

When it was around 8 AM Sunggyu got up to go in search of his sister, he had to deliver his father message about the car insurance, explain that she should keep an eye on Myungsoo so he wouldn't have an asthma attack again or so he wouldn't do shit that could upset Sungyeol mom, after all despite her dark aura she didn't kick them out yet. That left Woohyun and Myungsoo alone, which was a rare and strange combination, but the two were more focused on their own thoughts as they prayed for Sungyeol to be out and ok in their own way.

Sunggyu didn't take more than forty minutes with Sungyeon, that was quite annoyed about having to deal with insurance, and came back to his friends. On his way back to where everybody was waiting for Sungyeol, he bumped with Myungsoo mother and got a charger and a change of clothes she brought for her son as well.

Four hours later they didn't have any news about Sungyeol yet which left everyone practically frustrated out of their minds. Daeyeol had long returned, bringing some stuff to his mother that reluctantly agreed to go to the bathroom to change herself, and it was around noon that Sunggyu and Woohyun received a call from their manager summoning them back. Since it was their last schedule to this round of promotions they were promised that they would be driven back to the hospital as soon as the schedule ended, but only if they came back before the boss noticed they were gone.

It had not been long after Infinite V had to go that someone new appeared: Sungyeol grandmother. The old lady came carrying a small travel bag and ran immediately to her family.

“Grandma!” Daeyeol said once he spotted her.

“Daichi, Misun! Wha-what happened to Ryou?” Sungyeol grandma asked worriedly.

“Their names are Sungyeol and Daeyeol!” Sungyeol mother grumbled.

“Mom!” Daeyeol scolded and slightly glared. “You're not going to discuss that here right?” Once she avoided her son gaze Daeyeol turned back to explain what had been going on to the Japanese lady.

Sungyeol grandma listened intently to everything, getting relieved when she discovered that her grandson would live but getting her heart clenched when she heard Sungyeol might not be the same anymore. Sungyeol grandmother was usually a strong person, but hospitals didn't sit well with her since her son died, so she let her emotions get the best of her.

“Grandma, mom, we have to be strong, we can't take care of Sungyeol hyung if all we do is cry.” Daeyeol wisely advised and the old lady wiped her tears.

“You're right Daichi, you're right!” The old lady said then looked around. “Where is Myungsoo?” She asked innocently, looking for the younger lover of her grandson.

“He's there.” Daeyeol pointed behind himself.

“Why he isn't here with you all Daichi? He's family!” The grandma said slightly pissed and Daeyeol didn't know what to say, he just looked worriedly to his mother that was releasing a dark aura.

“That boy is not family, he has no right to be here and I am being good enough to be just tolerating him.” Sungyeol mother growled.

“For god's sake Misun! It's been years already, why can't you accept your son?” The Japanese old lady scolded quite horrified by that kind of behavior in a time like this and moved to talk to Myungsoo that was sitting on the ground hugging his legs and hiding his face on his knees. “Myungsoo?” She called softly.

The younger lover looked up immediately, surprised to hear his name being called, only to be greeted with Sungyeol grandma sad face. “Sakurazaki-san!” He gasped and promptly got up to his feet to bow at her, but she made him stand straight again so she could hug him.

“Myungsoo, our Ryou...” She mumbled, her voice laced with emotions as she unusually used Sungyeol Korean nickname. “How, how are you? I'm sure nobody asked you that yet.” She asked when she pulled back.

“I'm... I'm... Sungyeol, Ryou, is a huge part of my life, I love him so much and knowing the things that happened makes me so... I don't... I don't know how to put into words.” Myungsoo slightly stuttered with his eyes full of tears again. "I already cried many times, and I have to do that all by myself...”

“That's not true, dear. I'm here now, you can show your feelings to me, we can go through this together, I'm sure Ryou would like to know that we supported each other.” She said and held his hands in hers. “With me, you can be yourself, you can show your support for my grandson.”

“Thank you, this-this mean a lot to me." He said as he tried to wipe his face with one of his hands."I'm trying to be strong but up till now, I couldn't show how truly sad I am. Not to my friends, not to my family. They are all working, you see, my father is inside the surgery room with him, and I also don't want to upset his mom, she can kick me out of here.” Myungsoo rambled.

“You're have been having it rough on you too.” The old woman held the only one hand that was in her hold a little more tightly. “We are going to go through this together.” She assured and he nodded, his lips trembling a bit from being touched by her, she never gave them anything but support.

“Where are you going to stay?” He asked after he recomposed himself enough.

“I don't know yet.” The older woman admitted. “The logical thing is to stay with Misun and Daeyeol, but if I share a house with Ryou mother I might kill her. I can't deal with that woman hurting him and pushing him away just because you both decided to be happy together. How many times I told her what you two do inside a bedroom is not our business?” She huffed and Myungsoo caught himself blushing. “Sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you awkward.”

“It's ok. You can stay in Sungyeol apartment if you want, I can give you the code if you want.” He suggested.

“Thank you, dear, that would be really helpful." She smiled at him fondly although it didn't reach her eyes because of the situation they were in. "Now come and wait with us.” She tried to pull him to where the other two were but Myungsoo resisted.

“No, I don't think I should. You can go, I'll be fine here on my own.” He assured.

“You're worried about her aren't you?” The old lady sighed. “I'll talk to her.”

“No, Sakurazaki-san, you don't need to...” Myungsoo tried to call her but to no avail, the old lady already moved determinedly to talk with her daughter in law. As Myungsoo bit his lips worriedly and watched from afar, someone came from behind him.

“Myungsoo!” He heard his name being called again and turned around to meet with his sister. “Myungsoo, are you ok?” She asked and hugged him tightly.

“Not as much as I wanted to be noona.” He said sadly. “My friend is...”

“Sunggyu told me earlier. I'm sorry I didn't come before, I had so many things to do and dad dropped the car insurance on my lap for me to solve. Did you eat anything yet? Sunggyu sent me a message to make sure you had something to eat."

“Thanks for worrying but I can't eat.” Myungsoo sighed. “And I don't want to leave here in case dad comes out with …”

“NO! NO WAY! THAT WON'T HAPPEN!” Suddenly Myungsoo and Sungyeon were interrupted by loud voices coming from down the corridor.

“LEE MISUN!” A foreigner accent screamed even louder. “I CAN'T ADMIT THIS ANYMORE!”

Sungyeon looked at the small family down the hall and there were two enraged women looking fiercely at each other as a boy younger than Myungsoo tried to plead for them not to fight.

“What the fuck is that?” She asked to no one. “Wait here.” She said an proceeded to walk over there.

“I DON'T WANT HIM TO STAY CLOSE!”

“BUT I WANT TO, I'M HIS GRANDMOTHER!”

“No, noona, wait.” Myungsoo tried to stop her, grabbing her by the arm but the girl shoved his hand away, not much interested in explanations when there was a disruption in her kingdom.

“AND I'M HIS MOTHER, THIS ISN'T JAPAN WHERE YOU ACT LIKE YOU WANT!”

“OH, COME ON, YOU'RE HIS MOTHER NOW? WHERE WERE YOU THE PAST YEARS? OH, LET ME GUESS, NO WAY NEAR HIM!” The Japanese lady said in sarcasm and the Korean lady bit her lips, not having a retort to that. Yeah, that seemed to sting.

“Ladies, this is a hospital!” She scolded. “I don't know what is happening but you have to keep the volume down or else I'll have to call security.”

“Call the security then and kick this woman out of here.” Misun growled.

“You don't have this right Misun, I'm his grandma, I have the same right to be here as his family.”

“Please think about Sungyeol, don't fight.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“You know them?” Sungyeon asked as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

“That's Sungyeol, my friend, family.” Myungsoo explained after a small sad nod then continued right away talking with Sungyeol mom. “Please mam, I know you don't like me but...”

“Friend? FRIEND?” Misun now snapped at Myungsoo. “You come to my house, to disrupt our whole family structure, to separate me from my son, and the first thing that happens to him you call him a friend?” She directed angry words at him.

“Misun! Shut up, you don't know anything about them.” The Japanese lady hissed, noticing that Myungsoo shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Listen here, this is your fault, I know that you know deep inside that this is your fault.” Sungyeol mom continued ignoring the rest.

“Omma, things don’t work like that.” Daeyeol finally managed some words. “How many times have we talked about that?”

“…” Myungsoo clutched his hands into fists but kept quiet, he wanted to defend himself but at the same didn't want to create new problems nor be disrespectful.

“You have nothing to say, right? You know I am right, you wanted to destroy his life and now you finally achieved that. I knew that sooner or later you'd be acting like this. You're already probably moving to your next target, tell me is it this...” She looked at Sungyeon, that wasn't understanding anything, up and down. “Woman? Or you're already moving on to Kim Sunggyu?”

Myungsoo paled several colors of white with those implications and was too stunned to even talk for a couple seconds.

“Excuse me?” Sungyeon asked now completely pissed. That woman messed not only with her most fragile brother, she messed up with Sunggyu that was almost her son and she didn't know what this was all about but shit was about to go down.

“Listen here, you don't know...” The woman was about to confront Sungyeon directly but the female doctor interrupted.

“NO, LISTEN HERE YOU, MAM!” Sungyeon hissed as she glared powerfully to the woman in front of her. “I don't know what is your problem but your behavior is unacceptable, do you even know who are you trying to offend with such words?”

“Noona, it's not worth fighting. She doesn't like me, there's nothing much I can do to fix that.” Myungsoo tried to stop his sister but the girl just slapped his hands away from her shoulders.

“How can the mother of your best friend not like you? You're perfect!” Sungyeon snapped.

“Perfect. Best friend.” Misun scoffed and Sungyeol grandmother wanted to strangle her. “Look here girl, you're probably being fooled by this boy somehow so here's an advice, run away before you end up like my son and find a man your age. There's no stop on the mess this one can create.”

“MOM!” Daeyeol said perplexed she was so boldly blaming Myungsoo like that.

“Oh, this woman is a nightmare.” Sungyeol grandma sat down and massaged her temples wondering how she let her son have a relationship with her, she should have been against it.

“I didn't do anything!” Myungsoo finally snapped.

“YOU DID!” She disagreed.

“I didn't do anything.” Myungsoo insisted.

“OH, you did, I bet you did.” Misun growled.

"I wasn't driving the car that hit Sungyeol!" Myungsoo ended up saying as he looked intensely at her, he didn't like it but he could fight with facts and logic if he needed it.

“What the hell is this woman even implying? I demand that someone explain to me right now! She can't simply come here and say the things she's saying.” Sungyeon demanded.

After some seconds of silence, Myungsoo gave up trying to conceal the truth in this situation. “Noona… Sungyeol is not my friend.” He hesitantly said.

“Huh?” The girl was momentarily confused, she was sure Sunggyu said they were all friends, so she didn't get what he was saying.

“…He is my lover and we’ve been together for some time. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before, but Sungyeol wanted to keep things privately as much as he could until he could transition to a life without fame.” Myungsoo explained but didn't move his eyes from the woman. “We tried to tell our families but as you can see not everyone is accepting. That got Sungyeol scared and this is why I couldn't introduce you and hyung to Sungyeol as my lover yet. But I... I hope you can give me... I hope you can give us your support and keep a secret as well.”

“You're gay?” Sungyeon gasped surprised, Myungsoo didn’t give that vibe at all. Myungsoo slowly moved his eyes to her and bit his lips as he waited for a future reaction. “I-I, ok...” She stuttered a bit as she processed the idea. “I love you, nothing is going to change between us because of that.” She assured then something hit him her. “Oh Myung, sorry about your lover, but don't worry we..”

“What?” Misun interrupted with a frustrated question. “How can you, whoever you are, be ok?”

“I'm his sister and if Myungsoo is happy then I am happy.” She said not understanding how someone couldn't think the same way. “And if I were you I'd start treating Myungsoo better and measuring my words. I asked before but it seems you don't know so I'll do you a favor and explain. This hospital is owned by our family and I am the director, and guess who's inside that surgery room with your son? Our father!”

The mother seemed taken aback by these statements and the grandma and Daeyeol finally looked like someone just did them a favor to put Misun in her place. The lady slightly glared to her maknae, apparently, he hadn't told her that and she didn't see the similarity in them either.

“I didn't know Myungsoo and your son were lovers, but, as far as I know, Sungyeol get's along with all my family, therefore, everyone here is trying their best to give your son the best treatment. So shut the f...” Sungyeon was about to curse when Myungsoo stopped her.

“Noona, that's enough!” Myungsoo pleaded and Sungyeon huffed.

“Whatever. But I'm warning you again, I won't tolerate screams here. If you scream for anything I'll kick you out and I won't care if you're Sungyeol mother or not, he is not the only one here, other patients need to rest and our staff needs concentration.”

As soon as Sungyeon finished the door of the ER opened and Dr. Jongwan came out of there visibly tired with sweat in his temples. He looked at all the people reunited there confused at the tense atmosphere, Daeyeol was the first to notice so he run up to him.

“Dr. Kim, how is my hyung?”

Misun followed her maknae and added. “I’d like to discuss my son health in private.” She side eyed Myungsoo and the doctor quickly caught on what she was talking about.

“What? No! Please, let me be here.” Myungsoo begged. "I'm worried too, please!!"

“I think it's better if you rest a bit, Sungyeon, I don't know what you're doing here, but take your brother to eat or somewhere else while I talk to Sungyeol family.” Dr. Kim ordered and Misun seemed pleased.

“Dad, don't this to me, I said I won't leave his side.” Myungsoo insisted.

“Come on Myungsoo.” Sungyeon coaxed. “You didn't eat anything for 24h already, you need to eat something or else you won't be useful to Sungyeol.”

“But I need to know...”

“Go with your sister dear, if nobody informs about Sungyeol condition later, then I will. Don't forget I am your ally.” Sungyeol grandma said as she placed a comforting hand on his back and only then Myungsoo was able to grab Sungyeon by the wrist and pull her out of that corridor with him.

Sungyeon did her best to follow her way taller brother around but, after some point, she halted her steps when she noticed Myungsoo was taking her to the doctor's room and not the cafeteria, which made Myungsoo stop and look at her. “You know I won't eat anything at the moment but let's get this over." Myungsoo said as he looked at her.

“You're right, but I know that you're dying to know about your lover, and at this moment they are probably updating his file. Let's ask your mom for that information.” She suggested.

Myungsoo managed a half smile and they started running the opposite way.

____________________________________________________________

“How is he, Dr. Kim?” Daeyeol asked as soon as Myungsoo disappeared.

“We did all the exams and we saw that the damage to the brain was not as intense as the one in his spine but we didn't operate both. I'd try to fix Sungyeol spine but the neurosurgeon said he didn't want to risk doing a brain surgery now when he was not even sure if Sungyeol would really need one.”

“What?” Misun asked.

“The bump on his head was heavy but the neurosurgeon said it's better if we try to use med while he stabilizes. There's a possibility that with those med's he won't need surgery too so, in the end, it is a good thing if we wait.”

“How about his spine?” Sungyeol grandma asked.

“Is he going to walk again?” Daeyeol added.

“As I explained before it depends on the surgery and the healing process from his body as a whole. I did my best with Sungyeol and the surgery proceeded without complications but everything depends on him now.”

“When he is going to wake up?” Grandma asked.

“That is a really difficult question for me to answer. It can happen tomorrow morning or three months, for now, I don't know, but when he does that he will probably be confused, have troubles to speak or to remember things... As for now, he is going to spend some time in the ICU and when he is a bit more strong, we will move him to a room with restricted visiting hours...” Jongwan explained Sungyeol condition a bit more until he was interrupted by Sungyeol mom.

“Dr. Kim, thank you for all the effort you put to save my son life.” She said and actually seemed sincere. “We will do everything possible to help the doctors with everything for him to recover, but... I was told this hospital belongs to your family so I will ask you a simple favor.” Jongwan made a face as if said for her to go on. “I don't want your son near mine.”

Jongwan frowned as the other two groaned. “You can rest assured, Myungsoo is too emotionally involved and that can cloud his judgment, so we have no plans on making him Sungyeol doctor.” He said.

“I don't think you understood me that well Dr. Kim, I don't want him near my son at all.”

“Miss...”

"Lee Misun.”

“Myungsoo and Sungyeol have been lovers for quite long time and I know you don't accept their relationship that well, but this is not fair on them.”

“Thank you, doctor, but I think I want to decide what is fair or not alone.” Misun said with a tone that said she finished talking, leaving Jongwan kind of speechless.

___________________________________________________

“Come on Myungsoo, now I'm the one hungry. Your mom already told you about Sungyeol condition and you can't enter the ICU, now move from that door.” Sungyeon tried to pull him out of the door but Myungsoo was shaking her off. “Come on, Myungsoo! He is fine and will be fine, you have to get a grip so you can help him.”

“You don't understand noona.” Myungsoo complained. “I asked dad to put me in his case but he said no, backed up by guess who? Sunggyu hyung!” He said Sunggyu name with a little bit of hurt. “And, and I just explained why Sungyeol mom hates me, there's no way she will even let me near him.”

“Didn't you said Sungyeol brother and grandmother support you?”

“Yes but...”

“Trust them, you'll be informed.”

“Even if I'm informed, I'll not be able to do anything.”

“That happens little bro, but when his doctors let people get inside his room they will probably let you see him at least.” She tried to coax. “Besides it is bad for you to be this way, why don't we go to the canteen and you can finally tell me all about your relationship and how much you love him?” She suggested and he finally looked at her.

“Noona, I love him so much, he is the best thing that ever happened to me..” He said and his eyes stopped looking sad for a minute to twinkle as he talked fondly about his lover. It didn't take much for Sungyeon to know that, despite everything that was happening, Myungsoo and Sungyeol loved each other and had a very happy and healthy relationship. No wonder Myungsoo was a totally different person than he was a few years back, she could only hope Sunggyu would finally realize he already found someone like that as well.

_________________________________________

After his sister insistence, Myungsoo took a bath, ate and slept in the doctor's room for a bit. He had informed his friends about what he was able to discover about Sungyeol health earlier and the boys were a bit more relieved, but were also upset when Myungsoo told them nobody could visit, not only because Sungyeol was still in ICU but because his mother didn't want them to, well at least it was what Daeyeol informed him.

Monday came with a problem for most of them: schedules. Daeyeol and Myungsoo had college to attend in the morning, the young doctor also worked in the afternoon or at night. Misun had a restaurant to take care and Sungyeol grandma had her own business in Japan, but she worked mostly through her phone. Since they weren't authorized to enter the ICU on the first few days that was ok, but once they took Sungyeol for a private room, they started to organize themselves to always be there for the sleeping lawyer. Obviously, Myungsoo wasn't included on that schedule.

Myungsoo had been pissed at his father for not letting him take care of Sungyeol, but after a couple of days, he decided to let it go. It helped that his dad complained about Sungyeol mom as soon as he saw his son, after talking to Sungyeol family that day.

“That woman is a bit crazy, isn't she? She's definitely too much, I heard some screams from inside the surgery room when I was stitching him up. Do you know what we need? I think we should invite that fancy restaurant owner... that one that is Sunggyu band mate mother to scold her... that little woman knows how to scare someone, maybe that can work with Sungyeol mom as well.” He fantasized and Myungsoo rolled his eyes at his dad, that wouldn't help, but his father wasn't wrong either, Sungyeol mom was too much.

Sungyeon sometimes came to talk to her brother to ask how things were going and was surprised that Myungsoo was hanging on pretty fine, even doing his work properly.

“It takes my mind off negatives things.” Myungsoo had explained. “I'm here most of the time to be sure nothing will happen, but since I am not allowed to see him, I spend my time studying. I'm thinking about asking to do my exams early.”

“Why?”

“If I do my exams early I'll have my break early so, if Sungyeol wakes, I'll have more time to take care of him.” He answered satisfied with himself.

“They'll not let you take care of him.” Sungyeon remembered him.

“Yeah, there's that. But sooner or later I will enter that room and I will take care of him." He said determinedly. "I don't want to worry about anything else when Sungyeol actually needs me.” That made some sense in Sungyeon head and he continued. “If he still hasn't wakened up by then, I will study his condition thoroughly and this is a way of taking care of him as well.” Sungyeon couldn't help but agree, though she didn't think Myungsoo would be able to put that knowledge into practice.

The media tried their best to scoop some information on Sungyeol health but his family was consistently not giving information, not to them not to anyone else. Well, of course, Myungsoo knew what was going on and was informing their close friends, that dropped frequently on the hospital to talk to him, but they were also holding up on the secret whenever people asked them. It was a bit hard for Myungsoo and Daeyeol when they were in college because people cornered them to ask. Sometimes Myungsoo wanted to just cry for hours out of frustration but he was hanging on with the thought he would prepare himself to heal his lover.

Myungsoo only spoke with Sungyeol mother one more time after the surgery and that was when he tried to discuss the lawyer job with her. He explained Sungyeol worked for an office but, as November started, he was supposed to work for another and he would lose both opportunities if they didn't talk to them soon. He said he could help and although Sungyeol mom was skeptical she let Myungsoo handle that matter so he would stop annoying her.

Sungyeol boss was able to give a paid sick leave for Sungyeol for some time, but he said they would probably have to fire him if he didn't manage to come back once his leave was up. As for Sungyeol dream job office, things went down completely different. It was weird for Myungsoo to talk to lawyers but he knew this one since his uncle lawsuit, and the guy ended up talking with Myungsoo for some time about Sungyeol condition and in the end said he would keep Sungyeol spot vacant and when he manages to leave the hospital they would let him slowly go back to work, according to with what he would be able to do.

Myungsoo was so thankful and so happy he oddly managed to secure Sungyeol a job that he cried, at least one thing he could for his lover. As he cried he felt a new weight on his bed and soon Moonsoo showed his face.

“Hyung. Hyung, you're ok? I'm worried.”

“Don't be Moonsoo, I know it seems so because I have a lot of tears, but I'll not collapse again.” Myungsoo assured.

“I am worried about Sungyeol hyung.” The boy said. “I miss him.”

“I miss him too.”

“Hyung, I'm sorry." The boy said in a barely audible whisper after some minutes of silence.

“For what? You didn't do anything.” Myungsoo frowned as he tried to wipe his face.

“I shouldn't have made things difficult for you two. I... I regret that a lot..” The maknae whispered as emotions started to be more evident in the maknae speech.

“Oh, Moonsoo, it's ok, it' ok.” Myungsoo hugged his baby brother tightly.

“It's not, Sungyeol hyung is a great guy, he has been treating you well and... you were happy and... even if your time together was always short he always made time to patch things up with me and... hyung, I just want him to be ok.” Moonsoo started to cry.

“He will be, I'll try to find a way and I'll make him well again.”

“You have to, everyone is down since he went to the hospital. Hyung... I'm scared.”

“Please don't be, please believe in me.” Myungsoo chanted even though he was not sure how and when he would be able to help Sungyeol but that night he and Moonsoo cried together until they fell asleep.

It had been ten days and the lawyer was still sleeping which was worrying everybody, even though the doctors were saying his health was improving. Sungyeol face was starting to look less purple and contract back to its normal shape day after day, his jaw was in place and because he wasn't using it was healing faster. His bones also started to heal although that would require several weeks to finish. Sungyeol was responding to most tests perfectly and, from the scans in his head, they were positive that even if he had some troubles later he wouldn't definitely need another surgery.

When November started, Sungyeol was already able to have people in his room most of the time. Misun stayed with him in the mornings, Daeyeol stayed with him as soon as his classes were over and his grandmother stayed with him at night until visiting hours were up. Myungsoo somehow thanked the gods that they arranged the schedule that way because Daeyeol and his grandma let Myungsoo see his lover every day.

The first time Myungsoo saw his lover he cried so hard, Sungyeol face was half purple, he had bandages everywhere and he knew part of Sungyeol silky hair was gone because the doctors had to stitch his head. He had cuts, stitches, bruises everywhere too. His heart was so clenched, so torn, the sight of Sungyeol on that bed was so uncharacteristic, the lawyer was full of life, and he didn't deserve this. They always took care not to drink and drive, why people couldn't do that too? The one that hit Sungyeol died on the spot so he couldn't ask, but just to think that man could have taken Sungyeol life with him as well left him deeply heartbroken. But every time he visited his boyfriend and saw he was improving somehow he felt his spirits raised and that gave him the strength to face another day.

Myungsoo and Daeyeol made an agreement at some point. Myungsoo was doing all his finals and papers in advance so Daeyeol asked if he could stay with Sungyeol while he studied for his finals which Myungsoo promptly accepted. Things would happen that way: Misun would stay with Sungyeol in the morning and would only leave when Daeyeol arrived there. Daeyeol would stay for a bit and once his mother would be long gone he would pass the baton to Myungsoo. As for the younger doctor, he wrapped his college activities and promptly changed his shifts to the morning so he wouldn't bump with Misun and in the afternoon he could stay with Sungyeol.

That worked but not for long. At the end of the first week of November Misun had a problem in the bank to solve in the morning and was going to stay with her son in the afternoon, but while that didn't happen Sungyeol grandma was in her place. If Myungsoo appeared and knocked on that door after Misun was inside, she would discover the two boys were changing places so to protect both Myungsoo and Daeyeol she waited for the young doctor to appear to tell him that.

“Sorry dear, I can't let you be with Sungyeol today. You see, Misun just came inside to spend the afternoon with him.” Myungsoo visibly saddened when he heard that.

“Did the doctors came at least? Did they said something new?” He asked. At least he had to go knowing nothing would change.

“They said there wasn't much change.” She said with a quirk of her lips. “But don't let this bring you down.” She said and held his hand tightly.

He bit his lips but nodded. “Then I'll...” He was about to say his goodbyes when he heard a sound. A sound that he knew quite well and maybe a sound he had been waiting to hear.

He promptly turned around and opened the door to Sungyeol room with all his might to check on him, whatever the problem was he could do something before the others arrived. He found Misun frantically pressing the button for help and Sungyeol, was totally still, but his eyes were open and he was breathing intensely.

 

 


	91. Eyes wide open – Nearness is to love – Say what's on your mind - I still believe - Again and Again

 

 

As though Sungyeol chest was going up and down frantically, his problem at the moment was not related to that. As soon as Myungsoo got closer he saw that Sungyeol was looking at his mother with desperation, fear, anger or a mix of the three.

Myungsoo promptly got in between them so Sungyeol wasn't able to see his mother, and then the lawyer finally noticed there was someone else in the room with them.

“Hey, you need to breathe slowly and calm yourself down and then I will explain everything to you, ok?” Sungyeol moved his eyes from Myungsoo to a point behind him and made a barely audible sound, and the younger just knew what he meant. “No one is going to hurt you, I give you my word you're safe. Now breathe with me.”

Myungsoo started to breathe and Sungyeol accompanied him as they looked into each other eyes. When people entered the room Sungyeol was already becoming calm as he looked at Myungsoo calming presence.

“You're doing great.” Myungsoo contained a smile, he didn't know what was going to come, but he was sure everything would change.

“Do we have an emergency here?” Someone asked.

“No. He just woke up, call his doctors.” Myungsoo ordered and the nurses went to do as they were told.

“Oh my god what a scare.” Misun placed her hand over her chest. “I suddenly turned around and he was blinking and then he was having problems to breathe.”

“No mam, he was distressed, probably scared by waking up in an unfamiliar place.” Myungsoo tried to explain but the woman didn't want to hear.

“It's ok dear, mom is here, you don't have to be scared.” Sungyeol mother rushed to his side and his grandma scoffed from the door. “We are going to take care of you.” She added. “You can go.” She said not even looking at Myungsoo that moved to do as he was told, but, as soon as he backed away a couple of feet, Sungyeol made a desperate sound again and looked between his lover to his mom.

“That's amusing, I guess he doesn't want him to go.” Grandma was amused.

Misun clenched her teeth and looked at Myungsoo trying to contain herself in front of her son. “Once the doctors are finished you'll go.” She said.

“Ok.” Myungsoo threw a party inside his head and got close to his lover again that visibly relaxed.

“What are you doing here?” Sungyeol doctor entered the room and was surprised to see Myungsoo there.

“He woke up distressed.” Myungsoo said, not moving his eyes from his lover big ones.

“It's ok, doctor, he can stay until you're finished.” Misun consented.

“Ok, I'll proceed with the preliminary exams.” The doctor said and approached Sungyeol. “Hello, I'm Dr. Yang, I'll do a quick checkup, so please try to collaborate.”

The doctor was doing everything he could to evaluate Sungyeol condition at the moment and explaining he was in the hospital while Myungsoo observed quietly. “Can we free his jaw so he tries to talk?”

“Well, I don't know, I'm here for the neurological aspects.” The doctor proceeded with the exams. “Try asking Jongwan sunbae or his other doctors.”

“And where are them?” This time it was Sungyeol mom asking with frustration. “Doctor, you don't know how long I've waited to hear his voice again.” She whined because she waited to speak to Sungyeol even before her son was in a coma.

The doctor had now finished his initial exams and was writing on his board. “He seems fine till here, but we need to do further exams on him, I'll go arrange so he does them right away and, as soon as we have the results, we will sit and discuss his health thoroughly. In the meantime, I'll ask somebody to ask for his other doctors to come.” With that, the doctor left Sungyeol room and Myungsoo turned to talk to Sungyeol mother.

“Mam, you know I am a doctor right? If you'd give me permission I could take this off of his face for a few minutes until we have definitive permission.” Myungsoo hesitantly suggested.

“Wouldn't that worsen things?” She asked unsure, totally forgotten she initially didn't want him there.

“Not if he obeys and it's only for a few minutes.” Myungsoo assured.

“Then do it. I want to hear him.” She consented anxiously.

“OK then.” He turned to Sungyeol. “I'll take this off, but you shouldn't open your mouth too wide ok? Your jaw was dislocated. Blink once if you understood me.” Sungyeol blinked and Myungsoo sat beside him and removed the thing that was holding his jaw in place. “Hey, what's your name?”

“Ss..sungyeol.” He answered, his throat was dry, and his mother started to cry out of emotion in a corner, being joined by his grandma that was beside her for some minutes already. Myungsoo wanted to cry out of joy as well but he put up a front, he wanted to make as many questions as it was possible so he could tell the doctor what could and couldn't be remembered.

“What's your age?” He asked softly.

“Nin... twenty th...” Sungyeol wasn't sure and at that moment Myungsoo noticed that he started to look distressed.

“It's ok, don't worry, we don't need to know that, everything will come back eventually.” Myungsoo guaranteed with a comforting smile and Sungyeol relaxed again. “Do you know where you were you born?”

“Sen-dai.” Sungyeol said confidently this time and Myungsoo looked at his mother for confirmation.

She nodded vehemently. “He was specific.”

Myungsoo turned around and caught Sungyeol looking warily between his mother and his grandma until the younger got his attention again. “Do you know...” Myungsoo was about to ask another question but Sungyeol lips moved first but his voice came out in a whisper.

“Who's..” Myungsoo got closer to hear him better. “That lady?” He asked and Myungsoo looked at the two ladies beside each other.

“Which one?” He asked.

“The one... besides my... grandma.” Sungyeol whispered again and looked at her warily.

“What? What is he is asking?” Misun urged and Myungsoo looked at her not really knowing how to explain that Sungyeol remembered his grandmother just fine but didn't remember his own mother. Still, he sucked up and answered his question.

“This is your mother.” He said and Misun guessed right away what could have been the question to that answer. "She has been here with you since you were admitted." Sungyeol looked between Myungsoo and her as he evaluated things in his head.

The lady was biting her lips and waiting patiently for the boy reaction, but as Sungyeol took too much time to say anything she couldn't take anymore and storm out of the room.

“She... looks.. different.” Sungyeol managed to say a bit louder and his grandma heard.

“It must be the hair, she cut it a few days before.” The old lady lied - maybe he remembered his mother, just not her appearance of the last years - then she got close to him and smiled softly. He hummed before looking at Myungsoo.

“What's... your... name?” He asked next and that made the two in the room momentarily freeze. Not in a lifetime, Sungyeol grandmother thought he would forget Myungsoo, a person he loved deeply.

Myungsoo was also taken aback, that question was plainly innocent from Sungyeol and the ex-model looked at him with eyes that said 'please, explain things to me', but at the same time, it was a cruel question that wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. Sungyeol forgetting him could mean that everything they lived til now was gone and if he still liked boys maybe he wouldn't want him anymore. He gulped with some difficulty and forced a smile on his face.

“I'm Dr. Kim Myungsoo.” He said pointing to the name tag on his coat as Sakurazaki-san looked at him with pity.

Sungyeol made no expression but looked intently at the young doctor face. “Who... who are you... Dr. Kim Myungsoo?” He repeated as if Myungsoo answer was incomplete.

Myungsoo opened and closed his mouth as he thought about how to answer then looked at Sungyeol grandmother that didn't know what to say. He was saved by the bell because his father entered the room together with the one that was previously there.

“Hello, champs, you finally decided to wake!” Jongwan greeted Sungyeol cheerfully with a smile on his face.” Were you talking?” The doctor asked when he noticed Sungyeol didn't have his jaw held in place and the ex-model merely moved his eyes at him.

“Who...are... you?” He asked with difficulty, he was already becoming tired.

Dr. Jongwan smile faded immediately and he put a more professional front and immobilized Sungyeol jaw in place again. “I'm Dr. Kim Jongwan, your orthopedist, I'm the one that fixed your bones. I'll explain a few things that happened to you and how you are healing so we can work together for your full recovery.”

Jongwan started to talk to Sungyeol and in the meantime, Myungsoo pulled the other doctor to the side and told him everything he could scoop out of his brief conversation with the patient before quietly going out of the room.

He looked at the corridor and there was no one, but despite his tears being ready to fall, he didn't feel like he could let his emotions out right there so he started walking, maybe he would go find some refuge in his sister office. The first corner he turned though he saw Daeyeol consoling his mother that was sobbing heavily.

Myungsoo tried to hurry his steps and pass them, he didn't want to engage in any possible fight or didn't want to be the target of all of her anger too, but he was barely able to pass them when Daeyeol called him.

“Hyung, did he remember you?”

Myungsoo stopped and turned around slowly with a tear-stained face, with that question he wasn't able to keep them in his eyes. It seemed that Sungyeol mom stopped sobbing for a second to hear his answer and he wanted to answer that question, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to make one coherent sound if he opened his mouth so he shook his head.

Misun resumed her crying and Myungsoo continued crying as well. They briefly looked at each other eyes, and that was the first time they actually understood each other.

_______________________________________

Myungsoo sat on a bench on the rooftop and promptly let his feelings all out, not that he wasn't crying earlier but now he didn't have to hide so he felt more comfortable at least on that.

After about twenty minutes letting all go before he had to put a straight face again, he pulled his phone to talk to his friends. Usually, he would call them one by one, or talk with Sunggyu personally, but not today.

**Dr.Kim: We need to talk about Sungyeol.**

**Hyung: What happened?**

**Dino: What happened?**

**NAMUHyung: What happened?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: What happened?**

**Prettymaknae: What happened?**

Not only a heartbeat later his phone was spamming him with worried texts. He wrote and erased a message a lot of times, not knowing what to say and also having some problems to see past his tears, which made the boys lose their patience.

**NAMUHyung: Spill the fuck up.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Nothing is wrong right?**

**Dino: Please don't tell me it's bad news.**

**Prettymaknae: Hyung, please tell us!**

**Hyung: Where are you? I can leave home in five so we can talk.** Sunggyu said as he and Woohyun were having a small vacation before the year-end shows.

**NAMUHyung: I want to go too!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Me too.**

**Dino: Me too.**

**Prettymaknae: Me too!**

**Dr.Kim: I'm at the hospital right now, but don't come. I think it's better if we take this conversation somewhere else.**

He was about to write another message when his phone rang in his hand, it was his father so he picked up right away.

“Dad! Any-any problem with Sungyeol?” He asked worriedly.

“ **Yeah. Sungyeol has to do a bunch of exams right now, but he is too distressed and scared of doing the MRI. Come here.”**

“Dad, I'm not really ok, I don't think Sungyeol should see me this way and I don't think his mother will let me approach him again.” Myungsoo sighed depressed.

“ **Myungsoo, none of his family members are being able to calm him down and.. he asked for you. Forget that he doesn't remember you right now, he still trusts you.”**

“I'm going. Wait for me, I'm going.” Myungsoo said with renewed spirits and cut the call. He quickly wiped his face with the sleeves of his coat and breathed deeply in and out to call himself. Before going he remembered their friends so he sent another message.

**Dr. Kim: Let's meet tonight and I'll explain everything. I have an emergency now, I got to go.**

__________________________________________________

“Please don't... don't put me in there, please!” Sungyeol voice was small, terrified and a bit restricted too, when Myungsoo opened the door to where he was.

“Sungyeol-shi, we have to. This is the way to proceed with the exams.” The doctor was trying to explain for the umpteenth time as he looked down at the man.

“Go there, son.” Jongwan encouraged and with one more deep breath, Myungsoo got close to Sungyeol.

“But... I can't move... I can't...” Sungyeol voice wavered and he sounded desperate and if he was about to cry.

“Hey.” Myungsoo called softly as placed his face on the other line of vision. “I heard you...”

“Dr. Kim! Please don't let... let them put me in there.” Sungyeol pleaded and it hurt so fucking much to be called like that by his own lover, but at the same time to know that Sungyeol still trusted him and looked at him as if he was going to be his savior toned that emotion down.

“You have to do this exam, it's important.” Myungsoo explained softly. "The sooner they begin these tests the sooner they'll end it and then your doctors will talk about how's the best way to treat you."

“What if... what if I get stuck? What if I-I fall?” Sungyeol eyes were so teary.

“You won't. The doctors here won't let you.” Myungsoo assured with his most comforting tone. “You just have to be really calm.”

“What about you?” Sungyeol insisted, not trusting the others.

“Do you want me to be here with you?” Myungsoo raised a brow.

“Can you?” The ex-model pleaded and Myungsoo looked at the other doctor that sighed.

“OK, you can, but I want electronics out.”

Myungsoo nodded and smiled at Sungyeol. “It seems like today is our lucky day.”

“Our?” Sungyeol blinked confusedly.

“Your.” Myungsoo corrected himself awkwardly. “Wait just a bit, I'll be back in a second.” He ran to his father, that was about to go out of the room and passed his phone then came back. “We can start. I'm sure Sungyeol-shi will behave nicely now.”

“Not Sungyeol-shi, use Yeollie instead.” Sungyeol said before he was lifted to be placed in the machine. Strangely Myungsoo felt warm inside, Sungyeol obviously didn't remember him but he remembered the trust he had and demanded Myungsoo to use his nickname. Should he take that as a sign that Sungyeol would be able to regain his memories if he played his cards right?

_______________________________________________________

“How did the exams go?” Misun asked the doctors, still quite emotional.

“It was a bit difficult to do it because Sungyeol didn't want to cooperate, but thankfully Myungsoo was able to help.” Jongwan said with a proud smile but Misun avoided his gaze.

Jongwan quickly understood she didn't want to talk about Myungsoo and that made him angry. Myungsoo had never truly explained how his first meeting with her was but he knew at least that the woman didn't like the idea of her son dating another boy. He understood that. He swore he did, everyone was entitled to their own opinion right? And he had heard that sometimes when the parents didn't accept that they often cut ties until here he understood that this could happen often.

What he didn't understand was: she was here all worried about Sungyeol, and her son had been really injured, things were difficult not only because he wasn't waking up, but because it was going to take some time for him to be back to normal, not only moving his body but remembering everything, so why for the lord above, was she pushing out Myungsoo, that could be of extreme importance for Sungyeol physical and mental recovery? Sure she didn't like him, but Myungsoo had a strong body to help Sungyeol with physical therapy and probably the most knowledge on Sungyeol memories as of lately. In his head, she was just being dumb, if he had to put up with anyone just to have his children happy he would do that.

He felt a bit hypocritical thinking about that, but he was also convinced that it was true, years apart of Sunggyu had left a huge void in his heart that no matter what he did it never closed, because he didn't know a proper way to fix his relationship with Sunggyu for good. He also thought Sunggyu also felt that way somehow and this was why he was always pushed away.

"It's pretty normal that he doesn't remember things." The other doctor was speaking while Jongwan was in his own world. "The bump in his head was hard after all. He'll feel mostly confused in the first few days, and then he will gradually start remembering things." Sungyeol mother nodded as the doctor continued. "The important thing is not to force him, if he doesn't remember something, change the subject, if he doesn't remember someone, don't force him to remember, just introduce the person again. The frustration of not being able to access his memories completely will slow the process."

“How-how long until he remembers everything?” She asked.

“Well, that varies from patient to patient. There's a chance that some pieces of his memories are lost for good, but we can never be sure.”

“How should I help him regain his memories?”

“As for now with some sounds, some scents, maybe repeating some conversation you had before, but something subtle, you shouldn't ask things directly. For example, instead of asking ' what is your favorite song from your favorite girl group?' just say, 'hey listen to this song what do you think of it?'. He probably will speak as if it was the first time hearing it, but it will be based on things he already felt and thought. That way he will progressively access his memories.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“It's ok, I'll still do weekly check-ups on him and if you have some problem or doubt you can always try to find me ok?” The doctor explained and after a bow left to continue his duties in another place and that's when she looked at him and he finally snapped out of his trance.

“What about moving his body, will he be able to move again?”

“We shouldn't expect much from the next weeks, but when he gains more strength he will be able to move at least his arms. His jaw is ok to some point, so in a few days, we will try to let him chew soft things. His shoulder and arm will also need some more time healing so in a week we will let the cast-off and begin with physiotherapy so when he is ready he can move his arm the same way as before. Since he didn't move at all for the past twenty days his ribs are on the right way to healing too, we don't have to worry about that.”

“And his legs?” She asked.

“As for his left legs, if he feels them again he is still going to wait for at least some months for his leg to be completely fine. Aside from that, his worst scar is in the head but his hair will cover if he doesn't like the scar he can find a plastic surgeon. He has a lot of cuts on his left side that are healing well and if he treats well enough he will barely notice them, but everything with skin takes time so he should look for a dermatologist. As for his bruises, they're changing colors for some days already, in a few weeks he will be perfectly all white again.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kim, I should go back to my son side now.” She was about to bow to go back but he stopped her.

“Wait! Can I talk to you?” She looked at him confused, weren't they just talking?

“Is about Sungyeol?” She asked and Jongwan nodded and pointed some chairs outside Sungyeol room and they moved there to start the conversation.

“He looks a lot like you.” He decided to start with flattery but the woman didn't have time for that.

“You can go straight to the point Dr. Kim, I want to go back to my son side as fast as possible.” She repeated and Jongwan understood as if she was saying she wanted to kick Myungsoo out of Sungyeol room quickly since the young doctor was there while Daeyeol had taken his grandma to eat something in the canteen.

“I was hoping to talk to you from parent to parent.” He explained and she sighed, then nodded for him to continue. “I just wanted to tell you that from here on things will be difficult for your family. Sungyeol actions will be the result of frustration, he will end up acting childishly or he will be depressed, so is extremely important for his treatment to be positive, have hope. And I am aware you don't approve of his relationship with Myungsoo, but as you saw today, even if he doesn't remember him, he can help you out.”

“Dr. Kim, I can't believe you're telling me this.” She was a bit taken aback.

“He has the knowledge, he has a fit body that he can use it to help you carry him wherever you want, he has been totally positive that he will make Sungyeol walk again and he's willing to help. Besides, he knows Sungyeol deepest memories and can make him remember...” Jongwan tried to reason in his boy favor.

“Well, maybe I don't want him remembering some things!” She hissed.

“Ms. Lee, how can you say that? It's your son memories, maybe you hate that Myungsoo is in it but they are important for your son, he will be incomplete without them.” He scolded.

The woman bit her lips, looked down and made silence and when Jongwan thought she wouldn't bend she spoke in a small voice. “If your son helps him remember, he will remember a memory of something that pushed me away from my son. I... I don't want that to happen.”

“Are you afraid that he might remember the day he introduced Myungsoo to you? Do you want to talk about it?” Jongwan offered.

She looked at him hesitantly. “You don't know about that?”

Jongwan shook his head. “Not my son nor Sungyeol ever talked about that with me. Was it that bad?" She sighed and nodded. "I get you don't understand their relationship, in the beginning, it was also weird for me. As a doctor, I spend a lot of time outside my house and that makes me miss too much already from my kid’s lives, so when Myungsoo told me he was dating a boy I didn’t see it coming at all. But, as time passed and I observed them, I learned how to accept it. You don't know how hard it's been for him to try to comply with your wish of being away when all he wants is not to leave Sungyeol side, not even for a minute. I bet if he could he would have been in Sungyeol place in that car accident, Myungsoo love for Sungyeol is crazy, believe me.”

She stood in silence and looked down, she seemed to be thinking about it what the doctor just said and looking guilty so he continued.

“Look, as you were told before, there might be some memories Sungyeol might never recover. You have to hope that the memory that pushed Sungyeol away from you is one of those, but if you keep separating them eventually Sungyeol will remember you don't like them both together. You just need to make your way into Sungyeol life again so he won't notice you two were ever apart and hope for him not to remember or you can do that and he will forgive you if he see's your behavior changed.”

“What-What are you even trying to say? Sungyeol is pretty smart when it comes to those things.” She shook her head defeated, not believing that was possible.

“I'm suggesting you this because it's a chance you get to start anew, but that shouldn't come at the expenses of their memories together. Gosh, if I was in your place...” He sighed deeply, now being the one defeated, and she looked at him with a raised brow.

“What do you mean?”

“In a way, I know what you feel." He said and as she looked at him quite blankly he decided to elaborate. "I married twice and I have four kids.” He said with a fond smile and the woman seemed surprised, at that day and age large families weren't as common as before. “I am an only son and I always wanted to have a big family, for me the more the merrier.” He explained with a chuckle. “My oldest, Sungyeon, is from my first wife, she is the most responsible kid I know, she basically raised her brother in my place. You met her on the day of Sungyeol surgery because she came to check on Myungsoo, she is the head of this hospital now because I prefer to treat patients.”

“The small one?” She asked and the doctor nodded. “She's a bit scary.” She said and Jongwan shrugged.

“My second kid is also friends with Sungyeol, I'm sure you have seen him around somewhere. We don't look alike too much but personality-wise we are very alike, stubborn and prideful. He is good at anything he does even if it’s fighting with me, and god how we fight! Gosh, I miss him so much even when he is in front of me being the rudest kid ever.” Jongwan momentarily got emotional and hid his face on his hands, seeing that Sungyeol mom patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. “When Myungsoo came we fought and then we just drifted apart.”

“Do they have a big age gap enough to be jealous but not that much to be understanding?” She asked softly as she remembered things from the past. “Sungyeol was a bit jealous when Daeyeol was about to be born, but he discovered he liked to be a hyung once Daeyeol started to speak.”

“Just four years. My first and my second kids have nine years between them.” He explained then resumed the story. “We have been apart for so many years that now whenever I try to approach him he repels me." He sighed and straightened himself up. "Thank you". He said and proceeded. "My first wife got sick and died and when our maknae was around eight I met my second wife, she was also a widow with a kid so we understood each other pain and fell in love. We married a year later and I adopted her kid. I adopted Myungsoo.”

“Myungsoo is not yours?” She gasped.

“I am not ashamed and I don't regret, I love him as if he was my own blood. He was a beautiful child but he was this scared little thing when he was four, he didn't even talk properly.” The woman raised her brows. “He was present when his father died so he had a lot of traumas that took a lot of time for him to get rid off, so I ended up placing him first a whole ton of times and that's why my oldest boy... Anyway, Myungsoo literally just lived for his baby brother since the Moonsoo was born, but then Sungyeol came into his life, and he suddenly was alive and behaving like a new person: going out, making friends, laughing...”

“I-I didn't know about that.” She stuttered.

“This is why I think I can understand you Ms. Lee, and this is why I know that deep down you miss him, so please don't be like me, please don’t be the one creating a problem in your son life. You can help him if you let my son heal your son. As of now, you can observe them while that happens and then think about their relationship when Sungyeol is ok again.” He pleaded.

“I...it's not like I haven't thought about their relationship all these years Dr. Kim, but I just lost at your son the other day and....”

“ But if there's a chance you and Sungyeol might patch up Myungsoo will take. But Ms. Lee, they’re the ones that should understand their own relationship, as parents we should just have their backs. Do as I did, be around them, get used, talk to other gay people if you like, maybe their friends. I’m not sure if their friends have those preferences, Myungsoo only knows how to talk about Sungyeol, our maknae, and his hyung. It's strange at first but they are quite cute together and when they go out to the mall with me it's a blow to this old man self-esteem.” Jongwan pouted in the end and Sungyeol mother chuckled before becoming serious.

“I should go back to my son side now.”

“Will you think...”

“I'll think about it.” She assured and entered the room and a minute later Myungsoo had the most upset face when he came out.

“How did you managed to calm him down? He was pretty distressed earlier.” Jongwan asked curiously, choosing not to tell his son he had a talk with Sungyeol mother right now.

“I don't know, he just calmed down, started to sputter nonsense because of the sedatives and slept.” Myungsoo almost giggled to himself before he let it out a defeated sigh. “I am not going to see him anymore, I'm sure of it.”

“Don't be negative, she might let you in if you don't push your boundaries.” Jongwan smiled.

“It's difficult not to push them when just by looking at him I am already pushing it.” Myungsoo hung his head down.

“I know, but look up, Sungyeol woke up and tomorrow is a new day, keep your spirits up or else you won't be able to help him.” Jongwan advised.

“Yes, you're right. I have to deliver the news to the hyungs now.” The younger said determinedly.

“Drop me home first, I'm tired.” Jongwan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the corridor, dragging him away from the thinking woman inside Sungyeol room.

_______________________________________________

“Where is he?” Woohyun asked as he bit his nails compulsively and paced back and forth inside Hojong apartment.

“Are you talking about Sunggyu hyung or Myungsoo?” Hoya asked with a brow lifted in wonder and Woohyun halted his steps to actually think.

“This time Myungsoo.” He answered with a little delay.

“Woohyun hyung is right. Myungsoo hyung told us he needed to talk to us about Sungyeol hyung and set a meeting for this, he should be here already, I'm dying out of curiosity.” Sungjong backed his singer hyung up.

“Well, thank you, at least I know someone supports me.” Woohyun said then bit his nail again but this time he took a big piece of it. “Ooooouuuuuuch, blood came out of it.” He rushed to the bathroom to wash it.

“Well, if it's bad news I prefer not to know.” Dongwoo whimpered but was interrupted by a knock on the door that announced someone was there.

They all turned to the door that was suddenly opened and Sunggyu poked his head inside. “Am I late?” He asked as his small eyes traveled around the small living room, looking for someone.

“Hyung! It's only you! Get in!” Sungjong urged.

“So this is how things go now? Sungyeol gets in the hospital and has everyone worried about him, and Myungsoo details information then suddenly there isn't love for me anymore? Sungjong you were my favorite.” Sunggyu complained being overly dramatic to disperse a little the tension in the room.

“I am not your favorite.” Sungjong grumbled. “Your favorite is...” He was suddenly interrupted by Woohyun that came back from the bathroom and back hugged his bandmate.

“Hyung, I miss you.”

“Yah! Get the hell off me. We're not here for this.” Sunggyu complained slightly blushing and moving into the darkest corner of the living room so he could sit and wait for his brother.

“But I did.” Woohyun said and sat down as well. “What were you doing? I can't get a grasp on you!”

“I was babysitting my brother and niece just now.” Sunggyu made an innocent expression.

“Ok, but I think we should take the chance that we are not working and insist to visit Sungyeol.” The younger singer insisted.

“But Myungie said not to go because Yeollie mother didn't want us there.” Dongwoo said deflated. “Why she doesn't want us to show our support? I'm breaking my brain to think what did I do to make her angry.”

“I already told you a thousand times you didn't do anything, we didn't do anything.” Hoya said as he placed a comforting hand on Dongwoo shoulder. “Sungyeol must have done something crazy if she thinks it was us that influenced him.”

“Knowing Sungyeol that could have been a lot of things.” Sunggyu said and the others nodded agreeing.

At that moment they heard another knock and eyed each other alarmed then turned to see Myungsoo that was already closing the door. “Sorry, it took....”

Myungsoo was surprised by Woohyun hands on his collar shaking his body which made half of them gasp and half of them be scared a fight would happen. “YOU NEVER DO THIS ANYMORE OK? YOU ARE MAKING ME SO WORRIED I LITERALLY BIT MY NAILS OFF.” Myungsoo nodded vehemently and Woohyun moved him to sit on the ground now more gently. “Now start talking.”

Myungsoo nodded again. “It's better if you sit down.” He said motioning Woohyun to sit down.

“Hyung, your face is bloated, did you cry? Is this bad news?” Sungjong asked when he noticed Myungsoo wasn't looking his usual handsome-but-sad expression.

“Please no!” Dongwoo whimpered.

“I cried.” Myungsoo admitted. “That's why I have to talk to you and I preferred to do this at once, so I could answer every question with the little information I have.” He said, gulped hard and dropped the news. “Sungyeol woke up.”

“OH, MY FUCK!” Hoya jumped over Dongwoo hugging him tightly and the colored head boy looked confused not understanding that sudden display affection nor the news he just received.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Woohyun and Sungjong shrieked together.

In the midst of all the boy's joy, Sunggyu sat with a serious expression as he observed his brother and when the screams finally died down a bit he asked. “And how is he?”

“He woke up so scared...” Myungsoo started explaining.

“Oh no.” Sungjong placed a hand over his mouth.

“His mother allowed me inside and I managed to calm him down. I was with him, that's why I got late.” He assured.

“You what? Are we allowed to visit him now too?” Dongwoo gasped shocked out of his mind.

“I don't know Dongwoo hyung, I don't even know if I'll be allowed to see him again.” Myungsoo sighed deeply. “As I was saying... it seems his jaw was strong enough so they let him try to talk.”

“How did that go? How did that go?” Woohyun asked impatiently.

“Well, he spoke with some difficulties but he was coherent, which is great considering what could have happened.” Myungsoo half-smiled.

“Well, that's great, right?” Hoya asked after he noticed how serious Myungsoo expression was.

“Yeah, in a way. But he didn't move anything from the neck down. And... and... he didn't recognize his mom, nor... nor...” His voice cracked suddenly, although he was doing his best not to cry. “Me.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Dongwoo started crying. “No, Yeollie, no!”

“What is this? You said the doctors patched him up.” Woohyun said angrily.

“I said they did the best they could.” Myungsoo retorted.

“Woohyun ah, calm down, his family and everyone here knew this could happen.” Sunggyu said although he was sad about the news too.

“But is this set in stone hyung?” Sungjong asked quite pale.

“I don't know Sungjong, I am no specialist, even though I have been trying to study everything on my own, and I also didn't see the results of his tests. I know the doctors talked to his family about his health, I don't know anything about that yet, I'm hoping I can scoop more things with his grandma or with Daeyeol tomorrow.”He lied, he was going to interrogate his father about the details as soon as he got home again.

“This leaves us uncertain the same way, we need more information.” Hoya complained.

“Myungie you saw him today right? Did he remember something else?” Dongwoo asked between his sobs.

“Yeah, he actually remembers his own name, his grandma and apparently Daeyeol. He couldn't be precise about his age and as I said he didn't remember me, and I don't know if I'm being delusional, but he trusted me so easily that I think he still remembers something about me.” Myungsoo said as he kept the fact Sungyeol asked to be called Yeollie by him to himself. “There was a moment I wasn't in the room so I guess people told him why he couldn't move, he cried a lot he had to be sedated so he fell asleep again, even though he was scared to sleep and not to wake up again.”

“That's so sad, poor Yeollie!” Dongwoo mumbled.

“Can we do something?” Woohyun whined looking at Sunggyu.

“Well, I still have some med books, I can try searching for his condition, but what Myungsoo said here is very strange because we are not sure if he has problems with his short-term memory or long-term memory, he couldn't even precise his age. Not to mention that he forgot his friendship with Myungsoo.” Sunggyu said.

“He hasn't forgotten his friendship with me, he forgot me, that's two different things.” Myungsoo looked at his brother and glared.

“I don't get it.” Dongwoo blinked.

“That's for me to solve.” Myungsoo finally decided. “Look, you all know him longer than I do, probably since he came to Seoul, so if you'd be able to write a list of important things that happened to him over the years I could try to ask his grandma to ask him and with that we would be more precise what are the things missing.”

“I'll grab pen and paper.” Sungjong said and ran for his room.

“Baby, you know this could backfire right? What if Sungyeol notices he is being tested and when he doesn't remember he becomes distressed? He already can't move, he will be more frustrated.” Sunggyu asked.

“Hyung, start searching in your books ways that we can make him remember, I told you I will heal him and I am determined to do it so.” Myungsoo said glaring at his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo and Sunggyu came home that night to find Jongwan cooking something and Moonsoo waiting for him to finish, the poor kid looked like he would eat rocks if that meant he would manage to eat soon.

“Myungsoo! Sunggyu!” Jongwan called and both boys entered the kitchen. “So how telling your friends go?”

“We made a list of important things that happened to Sungyeol since they know him for longer. This way we can know if he remembers them.” Myungsoo explained with a positive smile as Sunggyu sat tiredly in one of the chairs in the kitchen and patted the maknae hair.

“Myungsoo-ya, this could backfire.” Sunggyu advised again. “You shouldn't expect much and....”

“I told you I'm going to rub my stubbornness and will in your face, so wait and see!” Myungsoo hissed annoyed then turned around and run up to his room as Jongwan and Moonsoo looked at Sunggyu with a disapproving face.

“What?” The singer asked.

“You shouldn't discourage him.” Jongwan said.

“I'm being realistic.” Sunggyu argued.

“You're making baby hyung upset hyung.” Moonsoo complained. “How can he heal Sungyeol hyung this way?”

“Let me tell you one thing Moonsoo, Sungyeol mother is not letting anyone inside his room that isn't his doctors or his family, Myungsoo is none of the two so there's no way he will be able to say he is healing Sungyeol.” Sunggyu defended himself.

“I think she might change her mind.” Jongwan said as he turned around with a bowl of ramyeon for him and Moonsoo. “Here's some ramyeon, let's not tell your mother you ate this today, if she asks, we went out and ate salad.”

“What makes you think that?” Sunggyu asked he was really skeptical about that. “Can I get some too? I'm hungry, noona has nothing on her fridge, Moonsoo, Hyuna and I had the poorest lunch today.”

“I had a talk with her.” Jongwan said placing a bowl and chopsticks in front of Sunggyu then sat in front of them.

“You what? What kind of talk we are talking about?” Sunggyu asked as he served some ramyeon for himself.

“Well, I told her she should think about what's going on between her and Sungyeol... I know more than anyone else how it hurts to get hate from one of my sons.” He said and Sunggyu instantly froze. “Besides Sungyeol trust's Myungsoo and even if he didn't do anything medicine related yet, he would do a great job keeping Sungyeol spirits since they are so close, therefore she should let him help.”

“Wait here a bit... you talked about you and me?” Sunggyu asked flabbergast.

“In a way, I advised her not to do like me and...”

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” Sunggyu slammed his hand on the table which made Moonsoo flinch. “SHE KNOWS ME. I KNOW EVERYONE'S MOTHER.”

“What's the problem?” Jongwan asked confused. “I know Woohyung mother too, Jisoo and I always go to her restaurant and it was you that introduced us to her.”

“First of all, his name is WOO HYUN, not WOOHYUNG, got it?” Sunggyu said angered. “Secondly, she doesn't know you and Myungsoo mother are married, stop going on dates there!”

“But it's a really good restaurant...” Jongwan voice came out small but Sunggyu ignored him.

“Thirdly, I don't know what happened, but it isn't your place to come and meddle with it. What were you even thinking? Stop being hypocritical, what you have done was worse, you cast me away!”

“I didn't cast you away Sunggyu, you chose to live with Sungyeon!” Jongwan defended himself.

“GUESS WHY? BECAUSE MY OWN FATHER BARELY LOOKED AT ME AND MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS THE SPAWN OF SATAN!” Sunggyu exploded and they were silent for a minute looking at each other in the eyes.

“I'm sorry Gyu, how many times I have to tell you that? What do I have to do for you to forgive me for good?” Jongwan almost whispered, his whole face morphing into a deep sad expression.

“Sorry won't erase everything I felt till here, you dumbass.” He growled then looked a Moonsoo that had eyes big like two golf balls moving from brother to father and looking rather scared. “Maybe I should go back to my dorm.” With that Sunggyu got his bowl of ramyeon and moved out of the kitchen.

“Wait, Gyu, I didn't say your name. I didn't...” Jongwan tried to tell his son but Sunggyu was speed walking upstairs and ended up ignoring him.

Jongwan let it out an insufferable sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress, Sunggyu was such a difficult person.

“Dad...” Moonsoo called softly which made his dad look at him. “…what exactly have you done to hyung?” Moonsoo dared to ask for the very first time. “He won't go back to his dorm, right? Dad, I like when hamster hyung is here.”

Jongwan sighed deeply, he definitely didn't want to explain things so complicated, mainly when that could fuck up every Moonsoo relationship with the rest of Kim's men.


	92. Apology Accepted I – Deja Vu – Question mark - Remember - Something there - Who are you? - Call my friends

 

 

Sunggyu entered Myungsoo room and banged the door loudly which made the younger surprised.

“Hyung, if you're here to...”

“We have the worst father in the world, do you know that?” Sunggyu instantly complained and Myungsoo raised a brow and waited for Sunggyu pour out his feelings. “He told Sungyeol mother about me. He told that woman about me!” He huffed. “I can't understand him. He spent many years not caring about me and then later it's like he wants to tell the whole world I'm his son. Urgh! If it wasn't for you and Moonsoo I wouldn't even bother coming here.”

“Maybe because he is proud of you?” Myungsoo offered.

“As if.” Sunggyu doubted as he sat on Myungsoo bed, filled his mouth and continued talking. “Do you know he tried to give advice on how not to push sons away to Sungyeol mother?”

“He what?” Myungsoo asked and Sunggyu thought Myungsoo agreed with him.

“I know right?”

“No, I didn't understand because you had your mouth full.” Myungsoo deadpanned and Sunggyu stopped to roll his eyes before speaking again.

“Do you know he tried to give advice on how not to push sons away to Sungyeol mother?” He repeated and added. “Hypocrite.”

“Hyung.” Myungsoo sighed and rolled his chair closer to Sunggyu. “I'll tell you what I have been trying to say to Sungyeol. You should talk to him, properly. You can't simply come here, hang out with us and ignore him, or pretend you don't have a problem and keep faking politeness. You should lay all your feelings for him, ask why of every little thing and explain every little thing, forgive each other and move on. I sort of did that with Sungyeol after he came from Japan and slowly we made up.”

“I can't Myungsoo, I can't. He was my hero, the only thing I could see, and I felt so lucky I was the son of my Idol and then you came...” Myungsoo looked slightly sad with that statement but Sunggyu continued apologizing. “Not that it was your fault, or your mom fault, at least I know that now and got over it, but the entire blame is his!”

“But he has been trying with you so hard hyung, you should meet him halfway.” Myungsoo advised.

“Urgh, I can't. Whenever I'm letting him close he does something that makes me walk backward.” Sunggyu let himself fall on Myungsoo bed and steadied the bowl of ramyeon on his belly.

Myungsoo sighed. “You should think about this properly, you and Sungyeol. Only I know how the two of you hurt because of issues with your parents; you try to put up a front but deep inside you still love them like crazy.”

“Yah, as if...” The older snorted pretending that wasn't the truth.

“Hyung, this accident with Sungyeol hasn't taught you anything? What if it was your dad in the car? What if he died before you could patch up, wouldn't you feel regretful? What if you had to do a speech about him, would you prefer having nothing to say because you spend most of your life apart or you would like to go there and boast about all the things you did together? How many singers could say they lived and learned since day one with their idols?”

“That wouldn't happen, I would say the truth, that he was an ass to me.” Sunggyu sat again and glared at his brother.

“After deaths, people are sad hyung, you would bring the mood down even more and not only you would piss off all the rest of your family, you would be seen as an ass for talking badly about a dead man.” Myungsoo countered as he shook his head reprovingly.

“You know what? I can't reason with you.” Sunggyu complained, got up and left his brother room.

“Did I just win an argument?” Myungsoo blinked surprised as he pushed his chair back to the table.

He started to gather things to study about memory loss, and two hours later Sunggyu reappeared more calm with some books of the same subjects as well. Obviously, Sunggyu books were a bit outdated but he felt like he should read them first to be reacquainted with the subject if he wanted to try to help his brother. After some hours they moved to search things on the internet and thankfully they knew where to find trustful information. Myungsoo was so invested in studying about that he only stopped when he heard Moonsoo voice in his room.

“Mom asked me to ask which of the hyungs is going to take me to school today.”

“Wait a bit and I'll... Did you say 'take to school'?” Suddenly Myungsoo stopped and looked around himself, the sun was shining through his window and Sunggyu was sleeping rather comfortably in his bed. He looked back at the kid and the boy was already in his uniform. “Oh my god, I was up all night, what time it is? I'm late, I'm late.” Myungsoo frantically started to move in his room as Moonsoo lifted a brow.

“I guess it's Sunggyu hyung then?” The maknae walked to the bed and poked Sunggyu. “Hyung, you have to take me to school, baby hyung has to work.”

“Go away~.” Sunggyu mumbled and turned around, bringing the sheets with him to form a cocoon.

“But hyung...” Moonsoo poked Sunggyu again softly, the hamster wasn't a morning person definitively, but he had to go to school.

Seeing that Sunggyu was somehow trying to put Moonsoo hand away Myungsoo got on the bed grabbed the sheets and pulled them forcefully until Sunggyu fell off the bed.

“Wha-wha-what?” He finally woke up alarmed then looked up see Myungsoo that was still up in his bed. “Kim Myungsoo, you just didn't pull noona moves on me.” He said in a betrayed tone.

“Hyung, you went to sleep on your own.” Myungsoo accused and Sunggyu smiled sheepishly and the younger sighed. “You're on vacation, take Moonsoo to school then you can sleep if you want.” With that Myungsoo jumped over his brother and ran for the bathroom, he had to rush if he wanted to arrive at the hospital in time looking kind of presentable.

A few days passed by and Myungsoo kept studying Sungyeol condition the best he could, working the best he could and trying to scoop some information the best he could. Since Sungyeol woke up his mother was spending all the time with her son so it was really difficult for Myungsoo to see his lover.

Thanks to Daeyeol and Sungyeol grandma, he was able to know that Sungyeol speech was getting better, he was answering questions coherently and he was staying more and more time awoken every day, a sign that he was getting stronger even though he didn't move yet. They had told him that Sungyeol also asked for him every day and whenever his mother told him Myungsoo wasn't able to come to visit Sungyeol would look heartbroken and stay silent for a good period of time. That sort of news broke his heart as well, the thing he wanted the most was to be by Sungyeol side, but he couldn't just invade the room.

One day though, he had just finished his shift and was going to report some files back when the receptionist pointed towards a chair a few feet behind him and Myungsoo saw Sungyeol grandma waiting nervously. He thanked the gods that it wasn't another patient, but seeing her this way worried him so he ran to her. "What happened? He asked already scared.

“I'm about to go home but Misun is asking for you.”

“Wait, what?” Myungsoo was taken aback.

"Sungyeol woke up and he has been crying nonstop, and we don't know what to do, we can't calm him down and he is throwing a tantrum even though he can't move." She explained and that was enough to get Myungsoo running like crazy.

When he got in front of his lover room, he ran a hand through his hair and inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to catch his breath before he knocked on the door. He could hear Sungyeol loud whines and cries and a voice he guessed it was from his lover's mom, but since he was summoned, he opened the door and poked his head inside.

“Baby, calm down, please? If you keep being distressed they might have to sedate you again.” Misun was trying to coax Sungyeol when he poked his head inside

“Hello?”

“Dr. Kim!” Sungyeol looked at him in relief.

“Oh, thank god.” Misun said relieved that Myungsoo appeared.

“Am I allowed inside?” He asked hesitantly but he had to be sure.

“What are you still doing there?” Sungyeol asked, totally clueless about the tensions between his mother and lover.

“Wait outside, I want to have a word with you.” She said and started to move and Sungyeol started to complain again.

“Noo! Don't go! You promised you'd be here for me!” Misun closed the door as Sungyeol continued to scream from inside. She sighed deeply then looked at Myungsoo.

“Oh my god this is so difficult.” She confessed. “He can't move but damn he can make things hard with his mouth only.” Myungsoo didn't know what to say so he waited for her. “I..." She hesitated. "...wanted to thank you for calming him when he woke up.” She finally said and Myungsoo nodded. “Look, I still don't like the idea of...” She tried to say but halted his words.

“I know, mam.” Myungsoo said, although kind of sad. “I know you don't approve of us.” He didn't dare to say anything more, he felt like walking on eggshells only by being in her presence.

“I have been thinking...” She continued nervously, eyes looking everywhere, maybe Myungsoo eyes were too intense for her. “I mean, this situation with Sungyeol drove me crazy and I ended up lashing on you and even before that... I thought a lot... and.. and.. I think I owe you apologies. For, you know...” Then she finally looked at him and whispered. “Everything?”

“Omg please, don't apologize to me, I feel so weird, please don't.” Myungsoo looked desperately at her. “Since nobody got hurt, I don't hold any grudges.” He said and she nodded. “Mam, can I tell you something?” He asked hesitantly.

“Go on.” She let him.

“That day... I just wanted to meet you. I just wanted to know more about you, about him and the way he was raised. Originally we weren't going to tell you that day, but Sungyeol was impulsive and told you... and I have never meant to create a rift between you two, I swear I feel sad that, liking or not, I am the cause of your spat. But I tried so many times to tell him to talk to you, mam, but your son is so stubborn when he wants to be...”

“Yeah, that's my Sungyeol...” She said sadly and they made a moment of uncomfortable silence until they were interrupted by a muffled scream of 'don't leave me alone' from Sungyeol. “It's better if we come back.”

“We?” Myungsoo asked hopefully.

“Yes, I'll allow you near my son from now on. Maybe he doesn't remember you right now but maybe you can help him remember things and maybe that can help me... accept.” Myungsoo wasn't really sure she was being sincere so he seemed a bit taken aback. “All I want is my son back. And if you want so much to be there for him when he is like that, then maybe you're a good person and I can at least appreciate that.”

“Thank you, mam, thank you!” Myungsoo wanted to grab her hands and kiss them in gratitude but thought it was too much so he just bowed a couple of times as he chanted thank you's.

“Let's go inside.” She urged and Myungsoo straightened up, he was just about to open the door when she stop him. “Myungsoo shi, if... if he remembers you earlier... please hold on the skinship in front of me.”

“Rest assured mam, we don't do skinship in public. And if he remembers me earlier, please don't tell anyone else we are dating.” He asked her back.

“I can do that.” She finally, finally smiled at him and they pushed the door to enter the room.

Sungyeol had all his face covered in tears and had a desperate expression on. “Why did you leave me?” Sungyeol complained once the two entered the room.

“Sorry son, I had to have a small talk with Dr. Kim.” She apologized while Myungsoo approached Sungyeol bed and looked down at him.

“Not you, mom, him. You said you'd be here for me Dr. Kim, and I woke up and you weren't and... and... mom said you couldn't visit me...” Sungyeol started to blabber but ended with a very sad tone as his mother sat on a chair nearby to watch them.

“Did you get scared? Is this why you've been crying and screaming?” Myungsoo asked softly while he tried to clean Sungyeol face the best he could.

“I... trust you.” Sungyeol ended up saying and Myungsoo lips almost made a smile as his heart surely became all sorts of warm, but he kept his expression serious.

“I'm not your doctor Sungyeol-shi and I have to work, but I assure you I can start visiting in the afternoons from here on.” He said and Sungyeol was going to open his mouth to complain but Myungsoo continued. “Why do you trust me?”

“You don't want me to?” Sungyeol was a bit taken aback and kind of sad if Myungsoo might add.

“No, I feel honored, I just don't understand why.” He said and the man in the bed thought a bit before talking hesitantly.

“Because of the way you look at me, I think it's the right thing to do. Don't you trust me back?” Sungyeol asked a bit scared and he didn't know why.

“Not when you are screaming so much, you promised me you wouldn't open your mouth too much so your jaw could heal.” Myungsoo took that chance to guilt trip Sungyeol in doing his best for his treatment.

Sungyeol snorted though. “I can't shut up, I have no other way of communicating.”

“I didn't ask you to shut up, I asked you not to open your jaw so much and not to scream, you're not the only one in this hospital.” Myungsoo scolded and Sungyeol looked at him kind of betrayed but ended up relenting.

“Ok, then promise to come to visit me every day. I feel alone here even if my mom is here with me.” Sungyeol voice came small and insecure.

“I promise to come every day if your family lets me.” Myungsoo nodded.

“Mom, can Dr. Kim...”

“Sure Sungyeol, if you keep yourself behaved he can come in the afternoons.” She assured and Sungyeol opened a big smile, beaming because now he had something to wait for every day.

“Then what will we do every day?” Myungsoo asked with an amused smile.

“I don't know if you noticed Dr. Kim, but I can't do much.” Sungyeol said sarcastically but right after he got cheerful again. “We can get to know each other better, I am really curious about you.”

“Why?” Myungsoo asked amused.

“I don't know, I just feel like I want to know everything about you.” Sungyeol said as if that was the most natural and obvious answer he could give.

“Well, you can ask, but it wouldn't be fair if I couldn't ask some questions as well.” Myungsoo took the chance Sungyeol was in the mood to talk to try to investigate his lover memories.

“You can ask me anything Dr. Kim, I promise I'll try my best to answer all your questions.”

“Really?” Myungsoo lifted an amused brow at Sungyeol. “Alright then, ask away.”

“Suddenly I don't know what to ask.” Sungyeol giggled sheepishly.

“I'll ask first then. Is it true you weren't born in Korea? You look very Korean to me.” Myungsoo asked pretending he didn't believe that.

“Oh, I wasn't born here, right omma? I came to Korea when I was six and I lived in Yongin till I was almost sixteen.” Sungyeol asked for confirmation, not a heartbeat later and Myungsoo checked origins from his list of Sungyeol peculiarities he should remember.

“No way. You'd be able to speak Japanese then.” Myungsoo doubted and Sungyeol stopped for a bit as he looked blankly to Myungsoo and the younger was already regretting what he said when Sungyeol opened his mouth.

“ _It's ok, nobody believes in me when I tell them that.”_ Sungyeol spoke with no trouble to remember pronunciation, vocabulary or grammar even though his sentence was short.

“ _I do believe now.”_ Origins and original language intact, check.

“Oh, you speak Japanese.” Sungyeol was pleasantly surprised and looked at Myungsoo with admiration in his eyes.

“Just a bit.” He smiled shyly. “There was a friend that was teaching me, but he doesn't have time to do that right now.” Myungsoo answered a bit sadly, Sungyeol used to teach him a few words every day since Myungsoo met his grandma.

“I can do that, I can teach you.” If Sungyeol could he would jump from that bed excited and very confident with his own idea.

“OK, but not today.” He said and Sungyeol nodded, and suddenly a question came to the ex-model mind.

“You are a very handsome man, you know that right? But you have such dark circles on your face, did something happen?” He asked worriedly.

“Oh no, nothing happened to me, I was just studying all night for a couple of days already and then I had to come here to work, that's why.” Myungsoo explained briefly he didn't want to tell Sungyeol he was trying his best to think about his case.

“Are you failing some subject in med school?” Sungyeol raised a curious brow.

“No.” Myungsoo giggled. “And I already graduated from med school.”

“Really? But you look quite young and...”

“Well, I skipped a year in middle school so I was able to enter college early.” Myungsoo said a bit shyly.

“You're a genius then.” Sungyeol gasped.

“No, I'm not a genius, it's...” Myungsoo was about to complain, telling Sungyeol what he always said, but his lover beat him to it.

“Hard work.” Sungyeol completed then stopped to think again. “Where did I have heard that before?” He didn't try to think much though. “Whatever, your turn, your turn!” He pressed and Myungsoo decided to move to another subject.

“Do you have many friends? You look like you're popular.” Myungsoo asked, that question could have two types of answers, the model could tell him about his friends or about his fame, either way he answered Myungsoo could discard something or not from the list.

“With that face, _you_ look popular.” Sungyeol rebuked with a giggle and Myungsoo giggled inside too, did Sungyeol even knew that this could be understood as if he was flirting?

“You are not answering my question Sungyeol-shi.” He tried again but with a playful demeanor.

“I said to call me Yeollie.” Sungyeol whined, still not answering the question.

“I don't feel comfortable to call you like that yet.” Myungsoo said in an apologetic tone.

“Oh, I get it, maybe when we become closer.” Sungyeol didn't seem fazed with the younger answer.

“If you don't want to answer that question I can change it.” Myungsoo offered, perhaps Sungyeol didn't remember and tried to beat around the bush to avoid the question.

“It's not like that.” Sungyeol smiled. “I think you can say I am, or I was popular. I know a lot of people.”

“Oh really, you're not anymore?” Myungsoo asked raising a brow.

“I don't know.” Sungyeol said a bit nervously and Myungsoo decided not to press it anymore, it helped though that someone got inside the room bringing Sungyeol his lunch, the model had been able to start chewing something soft already.

“Hello, Sungyeol shi!”

“Hello!” Sungyeol greeted the nurse with a smile.

“Oh, you have your spirits risen today, you're even greeting me.” The nurse smiled in amusement.

“Maybe because I got a visitor today.” Sungyeol beamed. “Do you know Dr. Kim Myungsoo?”

“Of course I know, our youngest and most handsome doctor.” The nurse answered and winked playfully at Myungsoo who smiled a bit. Suddenly Sungyeol didn't like this nurse anymore so he made a face and stopped talking right away while he glared at her.

“Did I said something wrong?” The nurse asked but Sungyeol mom just shrugged and told her she would call her back once they ended up feeding him then the girl left the room.

Myungsoo adjusted the bed so Sungyeol would be in a sitting position and Misun approached to feed him a fruit salad. Myungsoo felt slightly jealous that Sungyeol mother was feeding him, but since the older lady hadn't almost no contact with Sungyeol the past years he didn't mind that much.

“Sungyeol-ah, why did you treat her like that? She did nothing to you, she was trying to be pleasant while doing her job.” Misun scolded.

“I didn't like the way she spoke.” Sungyeol said before he took a spoonful of little-cut fruits.

“Why? I didn't see anything much in the way she...”

He gulped the food down. “She winked at Dr. Kim and called him handsome.” Sungyeol said bluntly which made the two of them taken aback.

Misun looked at Sungyeol then looked at Myungsoo up and down, which made him slightly uncomfortable, before directing her words to her son. “Well, he is kind of handsome...” She admitted.

“Mom, she liked him, she definitely liked him.” Sungyeol complained as if Myungsoo wasn't even in the room and he seemed as if he didn't like that idea at all. “And she winked, can you believe that? She was openly flirting, so I didn't like that.” He then remembered Myungsoo was in the room and moved his head to him. “You should be straightforward and tell these people off, you shouldn't let them treat you like an object and don't let them take advantage of you. I can't stand that and If I could just get up from this bed...”

Sungyeol wanted to complain more but his mother shoved another spoon in his mouth. He slightly glared at her, the old lady just stuck her tongue out for him and he started chewing.

Myungsoo didn't know how he should feel. Was this jealousy? Protectiveness? Care? But Sungyeol didn't remember him, so how the hell this could happen? This left him beaming and with butterflies flapping like crazy in his still empty stomach, warm in his heart, weak at the knees, but at the same time anxious, confused and honestly completely weirded out. If Sungyeol was able to forget people he loved but keep what he felt about them, why the hell he wasn't showing hatred to his mother? He should ask someone about this, but it couldn't be Sunggyu.

“Well, if she tries anything funny I can deal with her.” Myungsoo assured. “I can say I am committed to someone already.” He ended up offering playfully but that sort of comment made Sungyeol expression become sad and his eyes round.

“You... you're...” Sungyeol stuttered a bit as if he was trying hard to process the information he just received. When Myungsoo realized what he just did he wanted to explain what he really meant but Sungyeol had tears forming. “You can go Dr. Kim, we'll see each other tomorrow.” He said sounding disappointed.

Myungsoo couldn't believe what he had done, he just got himself kicked from his lover room all on his own. He still tried to apologize for a couple of times but Sungyeol moved his head towards the opposite direction and didn't talk anymore.

___________________________________________

Myungsoo got home tired and sad that afternoon, but he wouldn't give up, nothing in this world could make him give up on Sungyeol, even more now that he had a free pass to Sungyeol room every day.

After a good bath he still had at least an hour to go pick Moonsoo from school - Sunggyu went back to his dorm a few days back so he could concentrate on the things he had to do for his master in November before he had to start practicing for the year ends shows – so he laid in his bed and thought carefully about how he could apologize to Sungyeol and decided that he would bring an iPod with Sungyeol favorite songs in it, not only his lover could feel less bored, maybe those songs could make him remember something.

Once he decided that, his thoughts drifted to Sungyeol words and behavior today. He still he couldn't believe Sungyeol displayed so many emotions that surely had their roots on the things they felt for each other, when his lover didn't remember him, was that even possible? He had been reading about Sungyeol condition lately and nothing seemed to quite explain that so he decided to ask someone else opinion on the matter.

**Soo: Do you still have neuro rounds?  
Eun: I shouldn't even talk to you, you didn't give me any news about Sungyeol-oppa.**

**Soo: You're dating Tao now.** Myungsoo made a disapproving face although she couldn't see.

 **Eun: And Sungyeol-oppa was in a car crash, two completely unrelated things.** He rolled her his eyes.

**Soo: You shouldn't think about another man.** _You shouldn't think about my, my, my, all mine, Sungyeol._

**Eun: I outgrew the fangirl phase, but that doesn't mean I can't be concerned about his health. I'm going to be a doctor, that's what we are going to do for the rest of our lives.**

**Soo: The truth is I haven't been allowed to see him, his family wants to keep everything a secret.** He decided to tell her, partially the truth.

**Eun: The hospital he is in is yours. ¬¬**

**Soo: And I am done for if I get caught looking up information I'm not supposed to have. Besides that's not the point, can you please just answer my question? ¬¬**

**Eun: No. If you don't tell me why do you want to know or tell me how Sungyeol oppa is doing. Please don't follow the rules just once and easy an ex-fangirl heart, will you?**

**Soo: I'm accompanying a case and I don't remember ever reading or seeing something like this before so I hoped you could check something with one of our teachers. But if you don't want to help me it's ok, I can ask some of your classmates, maybe some other girl will help me if I offer a cup of coffee ¬¬.** Myungsoo wrote, knowing he would get Myungeun attention this way, the girl just wanted to learn as much as him.

**Eun: Ok, I'll help you, but I'm getting that cup f coffee, I'm kinda needing it, exams coming, you know? And I need to pass them. Tell me about the case.**

Myungsoo bit his lips as he thought how he should explain her this.

**Soo: Patient A has selective amnesia and we don't know all the extents of that yet, but is it possible for Patient A to forget a very important person, let's say B, in his life but still keep memories of how he felt towards that person?**

**Eun: What are we talking about? Do you mean feelings like love or emotions in general?**

**Soo: A and B were once lovers so do you think is it possible for A to show towards B jealousy, protectiveness or trust even if B is forgotten?**

**Eun: Well, theoretically if you don't remember a person you won't trust this person.**

**Soo: This is why I am confused. Besides patient A also forgot about C, which he claimed he hated, and he treats C normally and is not showing any anger.**

**Eun: I'm really confused now. I'm going to check with teacher Seo then I'll call you when I have an answer.**

**Soo: Thank you Myungeunnie.**

**Eun: I don't want 'thank you', I want my cup of coffee, and make that big sized.**

With that Myungsoo considered the conversation done and got up to search for an old, but working iPod, he had to put all the songs Sungyeol liked in it before he handed the device as a peace offering to Sungyeol.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo received a call from Myungeun the morning after. She said she talked to her teacher but the guy wasn't able to help much. The teacher said he had never seen a case like that, and usually, when people were forgotten the entire aspects of it would be gone too, they could remember them later if the amnesia was temporary but selective amnesia didn't work that way. The teacher added that maybe that happened because A wanted to forget something too much, so when the bump happened the brain took the opportunity to do just that, but if B was in that memory, even if the bad memory wasn't B fault, B would still be forgotten.

Myungsoo thanked Myungeun for the information as fast as he could and then he cried and cried and cried. He knew something bad would come out of the way that Sungyeol dealt with things. Now it seemed like between remembering that painful memory and lose his (now) loving mother, and remembering that painful memory and remembering the roller coaster of emotions their relationship was, it seemed like Sungyeol chose the first. After letting out his tears though, he wiped his face and went back to work as professional as he could, he wouldn't have this bringing him that down, he would fight for Sungyeol in his own ways and he would heal his lover until he was perfect again.

After he finished with work he tried to apologize but Sungyeol said he felt weird if the doctor apologized and that he shouldn't do that ever again even if Myungsoo still did something bad to him. That was weird for Myungsoo to hear, just out of nowhere Sungyeol threw something he always said whenever they fought at his face and he couldn't help but think this was good.

He gave Sungyeol the iPod that day, and they heard the songs Myungsoo put in it together. Of course, there were songs Myungsoo hated there, but since it was Sungyeol taste, and because he wanted to see if he remembered anything, he could pull it off. Sungyeol had a sense of deja vu with most of the songs, but the one he really liked he sang along and there were a few he confessed he couldn't exactly place the exact emotions he felt. Myungsoo also showed some MV's and Sungyeol enjoyed most songs and then Myungsoo played one of Infinite MV's to check his reaction.

“Where are they? Who's that girl, why is he on the ground?” Sungyeol asked as he accompanied the MV. The song was good and catchy and very good in the sick man opinion, but then even if those things came from his country he sometimes couldn't understand them. “Leave that train, you morons! That girl wants you trapped!” When the MV ended he turned his head to Myungsoo. “Were they dead?”

“Well, don't ask me that, I don't even know.” He chuckled. “Did you like the song?” Sungyeol nodded and Myungsoo quickly searched for a promotional picture that showed Sunggyu and Woohyun faces. “What about them?” He tried to ask.

“They look familiar, have I seen them before? I wonder. Hey, this one with the pointy nose looks like Woohyun.”

“Who's Woohyun?” Myungsoo pretended he didn't know.

“Woohyun is one of my closest friends, he plays soccer for our college, GO SEOUL U!” He cheered then giggled. “He also throws hearts randomly at people.”

“What about the other one?”

“Looks like a hamster.” Sungyeol said very satisfied with his answer. “And he abuses the eyeliner too much his eyes won't grow bigger.” Myungsoo laughed wholeheartedly showing his dimples and Sungyeol felt something weird in his stomach and also felt satisfied for making his doctor friend laugh.

“He seems pretty friendly though, do you think you'd be friends with him?” Myungsoo asked to see if that steered Sungyeol memories towards his brother. “What do you think his name is?”

“I don't know, he seems like he nags and he seems like a lazy person as well, so his name is probably something pretty easy to say like Kyu or Gyu? Something like that.” Sungyeol said although he hesitated for the last part.

“For someone who doesn't remember you're nailing things up and down.” Myungsoo praised and Sungyeol felt proud of himself and was that a tiny little blush? “This one is called Sunggyu and this one is Woohyun.” He pointed to the picture. “Together they are Infinite V.”

“Wait a minute, that one is Woohyun? My friend Woohyun? When did he become a singer?” Sungyeol looked dumbfounded. “No way that bastard, when did that kid stopped playing soccer?” It seemed Sungyeol was surprised, but more than searching in his memories for that answer he just couldn't believe what he heard and thought that this was very funny. “Wasn't he majoring Engineering?”

The days proceeded like that, Sungyeol family would keep him company through the day and then in the afternoons Myungsoo joined Misun and while the young doctor interacted with his lover the evil mother in law watched everything with hawk eyes.

The thing was Myungsoo wasn't doing much. He didn't try to hold Sungyeol's hand or hugged or kissed his temple or anything a lover would do to demonstrate love and somehow Misun was thankful (because she sort of wasn't ready for that yet), but intrigued. If Myungsoo loved Sungyeol he would want to do this, no? The answer was yes, of course, Myungsoo wanted to do all of that, but he held himself mainly because he didn't want to scare Sungyeol since the ex-model didn't seem to remember him yet.

Misun had to admit though that Myungsoo was exceptional while dealing with Sungyeol and had a patience of Buddha that none of the other family members had. Sungyeol sometimes refused to do his exams because he thought they would be just wasting time, but every time they needed to do something Myungsoo was able to convince him of doing.

Their interactions were something interesting as well. Myungsoo absolutely didn't treat Sungyeol as a lover, he put quite a professional behavior, addressing Misun son politely even though they were lovers, but that was something Sungyeol was constantly whining about as soon as Myungsoo turned his back. The young doctor was often coming to just talk and steer Sungyeol memory - thing he was doing way better than anyone by the way, because Sungyeol was remembering things almost every day - but as soon as he left Sungyeol would complain that he wanted to become even closer to Myungsoo and that he felt that something was blocking him. That part frustrated him to no end.

After a few days accompanying their conversations, Misun could understand something. Even though the circumstances were like that and Myungsoo pretended really hard that he was just some doctor that happened to be passing by when Sungyeol woke up and ended up being tied to him, sometimes Myungsoo couldn't contain himself and let it out some serious love gazes towards her son. That made her wonder if Sungyeol hadn't told her he was dating Myungsoo that day she would eventually discover that Myungsoo had the hots for her son, but would she react the same way?

She sighed deeply when she thought about that answer. If Sungyeol would tell her that today, she was sure she would be angry at first but not that over the top, but when she thought about herself from back then she didn't think she would have a different answer. She sighed again when she thought about things between her and her son. She was there for Sungyeol most of the time while Daeyeol helped out with the business, and Sungyeol wasn't a person that showed much his feelings back then – even though right now he seemed to look at Myungsoo with some fondness even though he didn't remember the younger – but he was acting towards her the way he did before the fight so she was fine with that.

As for Sungyeol, he was feeling great so far. He had his mother babying him and he didn't know why; he had his grandma completely weirded out because of something she didn't want to talk about, Daeyeol snuck, and feed him, some chicken at night and, above all, a very great talking partner. Myungsoo seemed so mysterious that if Sungyeol could he would jump into these deep and intense orbs Myungsoo called eyes to discover everything about him. Sungyeol didn't really know what made him that way, but he was sure his curiosity about the younger - he knew Myungsoo was younger than him now that he remembered his age – was endless and he had a particular smell that made Sungyeol want to get up from that bed and keep smelling him until everything faded in the air.

Unfortunately, he couldn't, not only he was trapped in a bed he also thought Myungsoo would feel weirded out and completely abused, and that thought made him guilty a bunch of times. He knew Myungsoo was now a friend and he should respect him as so, but the thing he was feeling lately wasn't normal if you considered Sungyeol never seen Myungsoo before in his lifetime. He wasn't sure if it was because aside from his family Myungsoo was the only one that bothered to come visit – he didn't know Misun still hadn't let the others come – but he knew that what he was feeling for the younger had a very specific name that, maybe, Myungsoo might not like.

Up till now, he was hiding pretty well although he knew he couldn't do anything about his curiosity and need to stay close, he felt deeply confused when he started to dream. He blamed his new acquired feelings because the things he did to Myungsoo in those dreams and the things Myungsoo did to him... boy! He never had a full scene of anything, this is why he blamed those dreams on his imagination, but so far he had kissed Myungsoo and he had seen Myungsoo in a bed without a shirt with his eyes closed with a sexy and very pleasurable expression on. He also remembered he had seen Myungsoo underneath a mistletoe and dressing in a to-die-for black Kimono, which was very different of the white coat Myungsoo used to dress.

When he had those dreams, even though he felt a bit awkward to be desiring and dreaming about his handsome friend like that, he knew it was like a presage of a good day. But sometimes he had full dreams that played in his head like movies or he spaced out and daydreamed, and somehow he knew it was pieces of his memories coming back. He usually cried because he knew those things really happened and sometimes everything was bad things, and that was what was happening today.

His mother had to feed him his breakfast and they were reminiscing about Sungyeol father together when he suddenly spaced out. Five minutes later the woman was worried out of her mind while chanting his name non-stop. When Sungyeol told her what was what he just remembered the lady made an angry face and Sungyeol was sure, as sure he could be at the moment, that he had never seen her so angry before.

“I don't want to ever hear you saying the name of this spawn of Satan person.” She growled and Sungyeol slightly flinched but he didn't get the chance to complain because his grandmother entered the room holding a piece of paper that she handed to Misun to read then went to talk to her grandson. A few minutes later grandma was trying to comfort Sungyeol while Misun tried to understand that letter and that's when Myungsoo poked his head inside.

“Is ok for me to enter?” He asked before he took what was happening in. Sungyeol was crying while his grandmother was trying to comfort him and Sungyeol mother was reading a paper with a very very hard expression but when she noticed him she lifted her eyes up and motioned him to get in.

“Sakurazaki-san just brought me this, can you explain to me?” She asked void of emotions and gave the paper to Myungsoo to read and while he did that she complained. “You told me you could take care of this”.

When Myungsoo finished reading he bit his lips, Sungyeol just got himself fired for not coming to work and they would deposit some money into his bank account and after that, they were done with him.

“Is... is he crying because of this?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, he doesn't even know what's in the paper, he's already distressed enough by what he remembered.” Misun explained and Myungsoo motioned for her to come more to the corner so Sungyeol wouldn't listen to the conversation.

“Before the accident, Sungyeol was coming back from a job interview, he wanted to quit this job in this office and this is why I didn't press too much for them to keep Sungyeol, he was becoming really miserable while working there, he hates dealing with taxes.” He said and Misun nodded understanding that.

“Still... now he doesn't have any source of income? I know for a fact he wasn't modeling, Daeyeol at least updated me on that.”

“What I was able to do was to guarantee that Sungyeol had a job once he leaves the hospital. My uncle once needed the services of Sungyeol future boss so I know him, I begged him to let Sungyeol keep the job and he accepted.” The woman looked skeptically at him and Myungsoo sighed. “Would you feel less worried if I called him and asked if he still has that opportunity open, mam?”

“That would be preferable.” She said and he nodded then the woman looked out of the corner of her eyes to her son and sighed deeply.

“What happened, why he is crying?” Myungsoo asked worriedly.

She shook her head sadly. “Ask him, he remembered something, it wasn't a good thing though and honestly I'm quite angry he remembered this out of all the things he could remember.” She explained.

“Was it...” Myungsoo made a scared expression and left his words in the air, he was obviously referring to the day Sungyeol fought his mother.

“Thankfully not. I think he would be screaming at me, not crying.” She said with a quirk of her lips. “Listen, I'm having some troubles to keep my face straight so I'll trust you with him and his grandma while I take some air.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” He smiled at her, pleased that, although still not accepting him as Sungyeol lover, she was more prone to accept him as a person now, and bowed before the woman left then he approached a sobbing Sungyeol and his grandma.

“But how-how do you know?” He heard Sungyeol ask between his soft sobs.

“Sungyeol-ah, I know because you told me at the time.” Sungyeol grandma replied and patted a bit of his hair out of his face.

“Are you really sure?” He asked again, pleading with his eyes to be told the truth.

“Yes, I'm sure.” She cooed again.

“But, but...” Sungyeol was ready to argue even more when Myungsoo decided to bring the attention to himself.

“Why are you're upset today?” Myungsoo asked softly.

“I remembered something bad, I...” Sungyeol looked deeply into Myungsoo eyes, he was ready to spill everything to the other but suddenly his instincts told him that the thing he just remembered might hurt him so he just decided to say half of the truth. “I remembered my girlfriend cheated on me.”

Myungsoo immediately bit his lips as hard as he could so maybe tears wouldn't be produced if he was in physical pain. So Sungyeol didn't remember him but remembered Haeun? Out of all people Sungyeol could remember, Haeun? Why god why you must be so unfair? Still, he managed to collect himself enough to speak some words.

“That's a really painful memory.” He acknowledged in a sad tone.

“In a sense?” Sungyeol had an unsure tone. “This is the only part I'm really sure, this and the part that I broke up with her but this is not what bothers me.” He explained and Myungsoo rose a curious brow. “... I have weird memories and things don't quite fit in and I'm scared I've made a mistake of a lifetime.”

“It is not yours, Sungyeol, I already told you.” Sungyeol grandma insisted as she cleaned his face, he seemed to have stopped crying since Myungsoo came. “You're free as a bird in that aspect.”

“Free birds have eggs too and these eggs become little birds later.” Sungyeol argued and Myungsoo would laugh at this any other time, but he finally understood what Sungyeol was worrying about: he was scared of having a son or a daughter and don't remember.

“Sungyeol shi, listen to her.” Myungsoo asked softly.

“But Dr. Kim...”

“Trust _me_ then.” Myungsoo quickly changed strategy, his voice coming out more commanding than he expected.

“Dr. Kim we met a few days ago, how can you know something about...”

“Are you sure we just met?” Myungsoo interrupted a bit impatiently and Sungyeol could only open and close his mouth surprised at that question. The young doctor had never hinted they met before and suddenly Sungyeol heart started to beat fast with that possibility. Was that why Sungyeol had developed feelings so quickly? He could only thank the gods he wasn't attached to any machine that could monitor and give away his heartbeat right now.

“Who are you?” It was the only thing Sungyeol could dumbly ask.

“If you don't know me then I'm Dr. Kim Myungsoo.” Myungsoo merely said when they heard a phone ringing in the room;

“Boys, I'm going to go out to take this ok?” Sungyeol grandma hurried towards the door and the boys waited for her to leave before continuing their conversation.

“That doesn't make sense.” Sungyeol complained, totally forgetting about his previous issue. “I feel like you're not telling me something since we met.” He accused.

“Is this why you are always so curious about me?” Myungsoo challenged.

“I don't think so.” Sungyeol shook his head slightly. “But I don't know the answer to that question yet.” He admitted.

“It's ok, things will come back slowly.” Myungsoo assured with a smile and Sungyeol bit his lips and looked away, his heart started to beat calmly again.

“How are you so sure?” Sungyeol mumbled defeated.

“You don't seem confident.” Myungsoo pointed.

“I... can't move my legs or arms, I am just a head now, and I can't even use that properly right now... I wonder if...”

“If you finish this sentence with the words that came into my mind I will...” Myungsoo halted his words, he didn't have in him to threaten Sungyeol when he was like that, but Sungyeol still looked at him waiting for a threat so Myungsoo finished. “I'll leave you bored out of your mind, I won't come and I won't even ask about you, I'll ignore you until you beg for me to come to see you.”

“I didn't mean that way.” Sungyeol promptly apologized. “I just wondered if I would ever be able to do everything like I did before, however that was.” His voice came small and when he opened his mouth again it had a bit desperate undertone in it. “Please don't stop coming here. Don't ignore me, please, I beg of you.”

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Sungyeol that was proud and rarely begged, or even asked for forgiveness, just begged out of the bat, so Myungsoo relented easily as well.

“I won't, I'd be lying if I said I could do that right now. It must feel weird to hear this from someone you don't know, but...” Myungsoo bit his lips and halted his words, he didn't think it was right to tell Sungyeol things like that.

He looked down towards the bed, Sungyeol hand was right there and he noticed he placed his hand unconsciously right next to his lover's. He wanted to grab it and hold it against his chest, not that that would make any difference, Sungyeol couldn't move his hands up till now, even if he could see Myungsoo doing that he wouldn't feel a thing.

Sungyeol gulped a lump that unconsciously formed in his throat and became scared that Myungsoo could hear his heart beating so fast against his rib cage again but he held his gaze and kept looking at the other eyes. “Please continue.”

“… if it was up to me, I'd stay every minute of my day with you.” Myungsoo promptly did what he was told and told his feelings indirectly.

Sungyeol eyes became even bigger than they were, had he just heard right? Was there a small possibility that Myungsoo might ever develop some kind of feelings for another boy? Maybe he never noticed because Myungsoo didn't want to show those kinds of tendencies in the presence of his mom and grandmother, maybe he was afraid of the reactions. Ok, he could understand that it was a very serious concern, even more, when he was trapped in a bed. But, even if there was a chance that Myungsoo could develop feelings for another man, would he chose a crippled one that couldn't do anything over a fully functioning one? His heart hurt deeply with this though but he decided not to pay attention, for better or for worst they wouldn't have another opportunity of being alone again so soon, he had to do something.

“Dr. Kim...” Sungyeol called and the younger looked back at his eyes. He seemed a bit shy at the moment, and unexpectedly even more handsome and Sungyeol felt the need to hold the younger hand so, for the first time he wanted to move for real so he tried to put an effort into it.

Myungsoo waited for Sungyeol to tell him something good or bad, but that never came. What came was something brushing his little finger softly. At first, he thought it was weird because up till now Sungyeol didn't move, then it hit him: Sungyeol was moving a finger.

His eyes suddenly became big and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before displaying a thousand watt's smile, totally forgetting that that brush of a finger could have more meaning for them as a couple than only meaning Sungyeol was regaining movement.

“You're moving! You're moving!” He said surprised and totally happy.

Sungyeol blinked and forced a smile, he was able to make Myungsoo happy but that was definitely not what he intended to do.

“OH MY GOD, YOU MOVED!” Suddenly Myungsoo was happily yelling and grabbing his phone and calling someone and asking for him to come to the room ASAP. He then placed his hand near Sungyeol hand again and begged. “Please Yeollie, try to move again.”

Honestly Sungyeol didn't want to do it again when his efforts to show emotion went down the rail, but, knowing or not, Myungsoo used a magical word for the very first time since he woke up, and that was his nickname, which made him want to forget everything right now and please Myungsoo more, so he tried hard again and this time he was able to move not only his little finger but his ring finger as well.

“Oh my god, you're really moving.” He kept chanting and somehow becoming emotional. “I have to tell this to everyone.” Myungsoo said in a small voice and Sungyeol wondered what the younger was talking about.

Suddenly one of the doctors Sungyeol was used seeing in the morning came through the door followed by his grandma and looked from one to another. Sungyeol was quietly laying although he looked a bit awkward and kinda sad while he observed the young doctor, and Myungsoo was close to tears beside him.

“What's the emergency?” He asked hesitantly and Myungsoo pointed a finger towards the man on the bed.

“He moved his fingers. He moved two of his fingers.”

“Well, that's a very good thing. Sungyeol shi, can you move it again?” The other doctor smiled and approached him.

“I think I can, but I don't want to.” Sungyeol answered and turned his head to the other side.

“Why?” Myungsoo and grandma asked together but the young doctor sounded almost betrayed.

“I don't want to do all those exams again, please don't make me.” Sungyeol answered flatly and didn't mean Myungsoo eyes again.

“But Sungyeol-shi, this is such good news. if you regained movement on your fingers you'll probably be able to regain movement with the rest of your....”The doctor tried to argue.

“I know but it doesn't mean anything when I still can't do the things I want to do.” Sungyeol interrupted as he thought about how the movement of his fingers was not enough to touch Myungsoo past his body and hit his heart. Maybe he had to be a fully functioning man for that and only God knew when and if he would be able to be this way again.

“Why are you suddenly saying this?” Myungsoo asked as his voice quivered. “You can't give up, I won't let you give up.”

“I think I'll come back later.” The doctor said and swiftly went out of the room, not that anyone was paying attention to him.

“I am not giving up anything, but I am tired, I'm frustrated, and you don't know how I feel.” Sungyeol looked back at Myungsoo with hurt in his eyes. _Not about that, not about you._

“I don't, but you don't know how _I_ feel either.” Myungsoo argued back as he thought about how he had to hide his love from the entire society and now from his own lover as well, - because too much information would do more bad than good for his memories to come back - and how much his heart hurt from the minute he knew about Sungyeol accident til now.

Sungyeol looked confused at him, for a second Myungsoo seemed angry. And what he was even implying when he said Sungyeol didn't know what he felt? Was Dr. Kim Myungsoo implying for a second time today that they had some past together somehow? Did they meet before? Suddenly his head started to ache as it did when he desperately wanted to remember something, and he knew he had to give up and wait for the memories want to come back.

He sighed deeply. "We are not in sync today, I'm starting to have a headache and it's better if you go home Dr. Kim, I want to rest.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo bit his lips but nodded and left the room.

“Ryou, you shouldn't...” His grandmother was about to scold him when he interrupted her.

“Grandma, who is him?” He asked looking directly at her eyes.

The old lady instantly remembered the words of the doctor, they had to be subtle, this way Sungyeol brain would be able to have a clue on how to access its own memories. If they were to be blunt and told him things, he would know the information but he wouldn't remember living whatever he was told and then maybe he would lose an opportunity to regain that memory.

“He is a very sweet boy. He doesn't deserve bad treatment ok? So next time I don't want to see you treating him the way you treated today. We know you have problems with this situation, but that doesn't mean other people don't have problems as well.” She scolded.

“You're lying to me.” He accused. “You and him.”

“Lying?! I wouldn't lie to you.” She said quite scandalized, although if this was a month before she would have tried to slap his head.

“You are, just like he is and everybody else is too. I asked Daeyeol and mom the same question and do you know what they said?” Grandma shook her head and Sungyeol proceeded. “Daeyeol said 'He is someone that put's up with you so it's fine with me'”. As for mom, she said she doesn't know. Still, in the beginning, she was tense every time he entered the room, or she would call him to a corner to talk and he looked like he was going to be scolded. What is going on?”

“Nothing is going on Ryou, do you think this is some kind of conspiracy? None of us have time for that. Suddenly you don't like him anymore, is that it?”

“One thing has nothing to do with the other. I'm just trying to investigate my own feelings and try to fit with the things I have been remembering.”

“You remembered something about him?” She asked surprised and a smile was appearing on her face that was stopped by the boy.

“No, should I?” He lifted a challenging brow.

“I don't know.”

“If you aren't going to tell me, get out of my room, I want to rest and you're making my head be stuck in a roundabout.” He complained and she sighed but nodded. “But when mom appears, let her in, I want to talk to her.”

_________________________________________________________

Misun took the chance that Myungsoo and her mother in law were keeping Sungyeol company and came out to eat and take some air, but an hour later she came back to her son room and was surprised to see her mother in law outside of it.

“Weren't you keeping Sungyeol company?” She asked the old lady surprised as soon as she spotted. “Is Myungsoo alone with him in there? Why did you do that? I still don't trust them together yet because Sungyeol doesn't remembers.” She complained.

“Myungsoo went home already.” The Japanese lady merely said which caused Misun to be a little surprised so she explained further. “They sort of fought.”

“Fought?” Misun seemed not to believe that.

“Something happened.” Sakurazaki sighed. “Ryou moved a finger”

“He moved a finger?” Misun gasped and then a big smile appeared on her face as she thought this was definitely proof Sungyeol was getting better.

“ Yeah, and Myungsoo was so happy because this is great news for all of us and even more to Ryou, but then Ryou was being pessimistic and Myungsoo scolded him then Ryou kicked him out and started to say we are lying to him about Myungsoo.”

“Well, I'm not lying.” Misun shrugged. “I don't know him.” Sakurazaki breathed deeply and rolled her eyes. “What? I admit the way I treated him wasn't good and this is exactly why I don't know him, I didn't give him a chance before. What did you say when Sungyeol asked you that?”

“I told him not to treat Myungsoo badly, he doesn't deserve...” The old lady suddenly halted her words and lifted a brow at Misun. “Why am I even telling you this? You don't even like him.”

“I... I'm trying to change my mind, I am giving him a chance now.” Misun complained, feeling wronged.

“And how things are going?” Sakurazaki crossed her arms.

“Awkward, but it is to be expected.” She said and Sakarurazi nodded agreeing.

“Ryou said he wanted to talk to you once you came back so...”

“Oh god, please don't tell me...” She tensed visibly.

“I don't know. Go in and find out.”

With that Misun entered Sungyeol room feeling tense, actually every time Sungyeol remembered something she felt tense, and when he would tell her about the things he remembered, she would visibly relax.

“Sungyeollie?” She called hesitantly and Sungyeol turned his head to observe her actions, why she looked so tense when he had to ask her something or when he talked about his memories? What exactly she was afraid of? He wanted to ask but decided to do it later, he wanted her help to find out more things about Myungsoo.

“Omma.” He called and added a smile and that seemed to make the lady relax. “Omma I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Anything.” She smiled back and approached his bed.

“Omma, did I have a phone when... you know... happened? If I did, did anyone gave you my phone?”

"You have one.” She answered right away and Sungyeol started to have hope he would be able to find more about his own life in it, but then she made an apologetic face. “But it's quite damaged, the touch screen doesn't work that well and as far as I know it has a code.”

Sungyeol hope faded as fast as it appeared. “I... I need to talk to my friends.” He explained.

“Your friends?”

“Yeah, I have some right? Why haven't they been visiting me? Don't they like me?” Sungyeol asked a bit sadly and Misun bit her lips before speaking.

“Sungyeol-ah, you were in a coma and then the visiting hours had been restricted for some time. I know Myungsoo-shi has coming to visit you but I only allowed that because he is also a doctor, if you'd breath wrongly he would know what to do.” She explained and that had some truth in it, but she deliberately chose not to tell him about how she has been prohibiting them to come although she was accepting baskets of fruits and flowers they were constantly sending. “Besides do you know how loud you get when you're in the same room as Woohyun and Dongwoo?”

“No?” Sungyeol held a smile and blinked his eyes innocently and his mother suddenly didn't know if he was flat out lying or he didn't really remember. “But omma, I want to meet my friends even if I don't remember them, can you try to contact them?”

“I don't have their numbers, but I'll ask Daeyeol to reach any of them, and then the rest will also come.” She assured and was already scolding herself 'when they come don't think about their sexuality' when they come think how happy your son will be when he sees them'.

“Thank you mom, I love you.” Sungyeol smiled fondly at her and brushed his thumb over of hers.

Misun eyes grew teary and she didn't know if she was happy that Sungyeol finally moved and said 'I love you' or if she was guilty about everything she had done.

 

 


	93. Ready for you – Confessions – Gathering information

 

 

 

 

**WooWoo: Guys, you won't believe what happened just now!** Suddenly a message from Dongwoo came in the phones of all friends.

**Hyunnie: Did you and Hoya finally...?**

**Hobaby: Did we finally what?** Hoya asked a second later.

**Hyunnie: … got a raise?**

**Hobaby: Haha. Wish I.**

**Jongie: What happened hyung?**

**Gyuzizi: Is it important? I was about to try to get a hold of Myungsoo to get fresh news.**

**Gyuzizi: Baby, where are you?**

**Myungie: Here's fresh news for you all: Sungyeol was being an ass today. Too pessimistic for someone that managed to move.**

**WooWoo: Yeollie moved?**

**Hyunnie: He managed to move?**

**Myungie: A finger.**

**Hobaby: O.O**

**Jongie: OMG!**

**Jongie: What happens now?**

**Myungie: He's probably gonna do physiotherapy, he's already begun for his shoulder and jaw for a while, but maybe now that he moved he'll start to actually gain more control of his movements.**

**Hyunnie. That's such great news! Don't tell him but I'm crying right now.**

**Gyuzizi: Your face is ugly. He's really crying.**

**Hyunnie: I'm alone. O.O**

**Gyuzizi: I can see you from here. Look at the studio door.**

**Hobaby: Go kiss him already.**

**Hyunnie: If only he would really do that.**

**Gyuzizi: Sure thing, Hoya!**

**Hyunnie: O.O**

**Gyuzizi: On the day you kiss Dongwoo.**

**WooWoo: AGUTFDTFT! HYUNG, WHATS WITH YOU? LET ME OUT OF THIS!**

**Hobaby: Hyung..... I like girls.**

**Gyuzizi: Then it's not happening. Sorry, Hoya.**

**Jongie: Guys, this is very funny and all, but what about Dongwoo hyung news?**

**WooWoo: Right right! But before that... Myungie, why didn't tell us this already?**

**Myungie: Tell you what?**

**Hobaby: Tell us what?**

**WooWoo: You don't know yet? I feel so honored right now.**

**Gyuzizi: Dongwoo please spill the beans, we don't have time to lose, we have to submit half of our project in a couple of days.**

**Hyunnie: Yes, so tell us, palli!**

**WooWoo: Daeyeollie called me.**

**Myungie: What?**

**Hoya: Why that brat has your number again?**

**WooWoo: You don't want to know. I don't want to remember.**

**Hyunnie: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!**

**Jongie: What did he tell you?**

**Hobaby: The fuck?**

**WooWoo: Hyunnie, he is a kid! If you were in front of me you would have received a slap.**

**Gyuzizi: Done.**

**Hyunnie: This is not fair! Hyung, you can't do things because of Dongwoo all the time!**

**Myungie: I didn't know Daeyeol would call you if anything happened.**

**Jongie: What did he tell you?**

**WooWoo: Thank you hyung, you're the best!**

**WooWoo: Nothing happened to him.**

**Jongie: WHAT DID HE TELL YOU!**

**Woowoo: He said we should pick a day so we can visit him.**

**Myungie: What?**

**Gyuzizi: O.O That's news.**

**Hyunnie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**Jongie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**Hobaby: Finally!**

**WooWoo: You didn't know Myungie?**

**Myungie: No.**

**Hyunnie: Maybe because you're not Sungyeol's friend.**

**WooWoo: Hyunnie! Hyung hit him again!**

**Hobaby: How can you say this, you twat?**

**Myungie:.... I think he is right...**

**Hyunnie: Guys, hyung is hitting me.**

**Jongie: You deserve hyung.**

**Gyuzizi: You're insensible Woohyun, Myungsoo has something called feelings too.**

**WooWoo: No he isn't, you are Yeollies best friend Myungie, you are! *pats head***

**Hobaby: Yeah, you're Sungyeol best friend.**

**Myungie: Guys, he is remembering things every day, he remembered Sunggyu and Woohyun hyungs when I showed an MV he wanted to make me jealous he knew celebrity Sungjong, he said he had a hyung with a very funny laugh and he said he liked to play games with Hoya hyung.**

**WooWoo: He will remember you too Myungie.**

**Gyuzizi: Yeah, sooner or later he will remember, you know things work slowly.**

**Jongie: And it has not been even two months since the accident.**

**Hoya: Maybe it's going to be your Christmas gift this year.**

**Hyunnie: Lol, Christmas is in exactly one month, how can you even try to predict?**

**WooWoo: Hyung, hit him again!**

**Gyuzizi: He ran this time.**

**Jongie: Asshole!**

**Hoya: Can't you at least try to pretend to be a good friend? I know we are your friends for the food but still, we treat you nicely.**

**Hyunnie: Hoya!**

**Myungie: Guys, things from the past four years are the memories more jumbled in his head and it was around that time that Sungyeol and I became friends, maybe this is why he doesn't remember me, in his head, I met him the other day.**

**WooWoo: Don't be pessimistic.**

**Gyuzizi: Actually he is being the most realistic now than he had been since Sungyeol woke up.**

**Hyunnie: AND THIS WAS WHAT I FUCKING MEANT, I DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE HIT.**

**Jongie: I beg to differ, you deserved.**

**Hyunnie: I might strangle you in your sleep Jongie, don't forget I know your code.**

**Hobaby: I'd like to see you try.**

**Hyunnie: I can get past you!**

**Hobaby: Aside from the fact that you have your manager and me to face before your reach Sungjong, I wonder if you'd be lucky to find him home.**

**Jongie: Hyung, don't make me feel guilty. I need some time together with my lover because we won't be able to meet for a while, I am going home tomorrow, I swear.**

**WooWoo: You're still coming with us right Myungie?**

**Myungie: No, you choose a day and go visit him without me. I will probably be at the hospital but I don't think I should go inside the room with you. Besides we sort of fought today and I don't exactly know how things will go tomorrow.**

**WooWoo: Nooooooooo!**

**Jongie: You two fought again! I can't believe it.**

**Hyunnie: Well, certain things will never change.**

**Hobaby: You fought so many times, doesn't that trigger his memories?**

**Gyuzizi: It could trigger but in a bad way? My guess is that his doctors are not aiming for that. Why did you fight? Again?**

**Myungie: I already told you. He was being a pessimistic ass. He moved but he didn't consider this an improvement and I got slightly angry. Anyway, it wasn't that big of a fight, tomorrow I'll apologize. You should decide a day and go visit him. He has truly been feeling lonely.**

**Jongie: I can't today nor tomorrow.**

**Hobaby: SATURDAY!**

**WooWoo: SATURDAY!**

**Hyunnie: We have to send our projects soon, I'm so behind the schedule.**

**Gyuzizi: Someone is going to pull an all nighters~. I should be finishing this semester assignment tomorrow morning at most.**

**WooWoo: Saturdaaaaaaaaaaaay. Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Hobaby: We have normal people works!**

**Hyunnie: I can finish it before Saturday.**

**Gyuzizi: We have to prepare for year-end programs though so we can't stay that long.**

**Jongie: Can we go in the morning? I have a meeting in the afternoon.**

**Myungie: Saturday morning it is. I don't have a shift, I can go there to explain how you should behave and then once you come out I'll keep him company in the afternoon.**

**Gyuzizi: It's settled!**

**Hyunnie: It's settled!**

**Hobaby: It's settled!**

**WooWoo: It's settled!**

**Jongie: It's settled!**

**Myungie: Visiting hours start at 8.**

___________________________________________________

Myungsoo visited the next day, he was ready to apologize but it wasn't necessary because Sungyeol was the one doing apologies and saying he was just too frustrated because he just wanted to be normal. The young doctor wanted to hug the patient, how many times he himself thought like that even though he used to say the contrary?

Days passed after that, Sungyeol grandma had to go back home, Infinite V finished his assignments, and Sungjong went back home, and while that all happened Myungsoo was visiting every day without fail and they were becoming closer and closer.

Sungyeol seemed happy with that, although when Myungsoo hinted he had a lover the older mood would go down, he didn't know Myungsoo was trying to steer memories from them as a couple. They talked about the most random things, from TV shows to music, to things they have done, and not only Sungyeol got to know more about Myungsoo, Misun, that was almost always present, started to know him too, to the point that she was now joining their conversations here and there.

Whenever that happened Sungyeol felt his brain ache and his heart beat in a weird way. He liked, no, he loved his mom, but that kind of behavior seemed totally forced and awkward, while Myungsoo felt totally uncomfortable, although he always tried to talk to her politely and for the life of him Sungyeol couldn't process why that happened, his mother had never a problem to befriend any of his friends, she was communicative just like him.

“So mom, when my friends will come?” Sungyeol asked hesitantly to break the awkward atmosphere but didn't notice Myungsoo tensing even more.

“They told Daeyeol they would come Saturday.” She smiled at him and Sungyeol quickly half smiled and then became pensive. “What? You don't want them to visit you anymore? If so you should tell me and I can postpone their visiting time, it is not like we know when you're leaving here.”

“No, it's just... I'm...” He looked from the corner of his eyes to Myungsoo then turned his head to his mother and whispered as if what he was going to say was a secret. “Mom, I'm so ugly now... I'm full of scars, what will they say?”

Misun bit her lips. Between her two kids Sungyeol had his features softer, he looked like a piece of art, it was a pity that half of his body had scars from the crash or the surgeries he had, but even so, it was no reason for him to be insecure and want to hide himself after he was so excited to see his friends, as far as she knew, they were not that sort of people.

“They won't say anything.' She tried to console him but unexpectedly Myungsoo heard what Sungyeol had mumbled previously and said the same thing at the same time. “Your friends are a lot of things Sungyeol, maybe things I don't even know, but they aren't like that.” Misun said.

“How can you be so sure?” Sungyeol asked insecurely. “When they see me this way, full of scars, not moving and still bloated... have you ever met Lee Sungjong? Do you know how he looks like? I can't even compete with that skin in normal circumstances, he has been a model since he was born for a reason!”

Myungsoo almost giggled. “Oh, I know him.” Myungsoo tried to be inconspicuous, at least he could talk freely about his memories with Sungjong, Sungyeol didn't know all of them. “He's not that good looking once he takes his make up off.”

“How would you know Dr. Kim?” Sungyeol asked with squinted eyes.

“He was my classmate in middle school.” Myungsoo held a giggle in. “I never told this to anyone because he would kill me but … there was this school field trip and Sungjong-shi fell face flat in the mud, you should have seen it. Anyway, he had to take his make up off... he is quite white in an unhealthy way.”

Sungyeol gasped. “We have a friend in common. Maybe I have met you somewhere before! Maybe this is why you seem familiar.” Sungyeol seemed to brighten at that.

“Maybe.” Myungsoo shrugged. “But, rewinding a little, you aren't thinking about to give up meeting your friends now that they'll come tomorrow right?”

“I... don't know, suddenly I feel nervous, I am so wrecked, I think they'll mock me.”

“They won't.” Misun tried to coax him. “They like you, everybody likes you.”

_Yeah Sungyeol, you have something in you that makes people can't help but love you. I'm one of those,_ Myungsoo thought.

“You should meet them, you were so excited to meet them, your looks won't be a problem if you are so close.” Myungsoo tried to comfort Sungyeol in his own way and made a mental note to remember to tell the guys not to speak about his appearance.

“I was excited, but I started thinking and maybe they won't come to visit me, they haven't been visiting me...” Sungyeol said sadly. “I wonder why.”

“Maybe because only your family could before.” Myungsoo gave an excuse.

“But they are my family.” Sungyeol argued. “Friends are the family that you choose. And... and... you're not my family, and you're coming here to visit me.” Sungyeol argued back.

Wow, that jab straight in his heart, Myungsoo wasn't expecting Sungyeol to bluntly place him beyond the friend zone, but he held himself together and tried to reason again. “Maybe they haven't been visiting because they were busy, but you know they send baskets with fruits and flowers every week since you've been here.” Myungsoo argued.

“Actually it was that way for some time, but I told them not to come.” Misun spoke as she bit her lip. “I didn't want to agitate you, I didn't want you to feel frustrated if you did not remember them, they are loud and even though they are good kids, I think they influence you in some weird ways sometimes.”

“Nonsense.” The man in the bed snorted. “Influence me in which weird ways?” He asked with a reproving look at his mom while Myungsoo was screaming 'abort mission' to Misun with his eyes.

“Well, they make you loud, and sometimes sassy, and... I think one of them is gay.” She hesitated in the end, clearly showing she was ashamed of what she just said.

“Oh, mom.” It was everything Sungyeol could say at that moment when he his heart felt that constricted and the rest of his words formed a lump in his throat, somehow he felt personally attacked too, his mother didn't know that his thoughts had been filled with Myungsoo only since the moment he woke up.

“Ahem, maybe we shouldn't talk about heavy subjects...” Myungsoo wanted to try to stop them but was completely ignored.

“I'm sorry Sungyeol.” She said genuinely. “I know you're disappointed in me, but I want you to know that I will change.” She added determined and Sungyeol took some time to be able to speak again.

“I really hope so. Right now I don't know who, but half of my friends are and this I remember very clearly and I don't want you to treat any of my friends badly, they did so much for me since I started living in Seoul you wouldn't believe.” He stood a minute in silence in which Misun looked down and fiddled nervously with her fingers. “Tell me you didn't prohibit them from coming because of this.”

“That played a part, but that didn't happen only because of that.” She admitted. “Deep down it was also an excuse to monopolize you.” She confessed with teary eyes. “I-I... Before the accident you didn't come home to visit me that often Sungyeol, your relationship with your grandma only gets better and you chose to lean on her instead of me, you had huge secrets hidden from me, you waited two years to tell me you have broken up with Haeun...”

“Mam.” Myungsoo said completely tense and in a warning tone.

“I just wanted to be by your side again.” She ended up resuming.

“You just had to call me and tell me that you missed, mom.” Sungyeol said trying to touch her hands.

“You wouldn't have accepted.” She pulled her hands back.

“I would.” He insisted.

“No Sungyeol, trust me, you wouldn't.” She said sadly. “You don't remember things now, but we fought... and... once you remember everything, you'll probably push me away...” Tears were being produced and were on the verge of falling from her eyes.

“Mam.” Myungsoo insisted but was completely ignored once again.

“No, I won't.” Sungyeol tried to assure.

“You're saying this now.” Her voice wavered. “I'm sure once you remember you'll push me away. The only thing I can do right now is to take advantage of this moment to be beside you.” She admitted.

“This sounds like a weird goodbye, mom, I don't know why we fought, but I...”

“I'm sorry, I'm going outside to recompose myself.” She suddenly said while tried to clean her face and left the room.

“This memory loss sucks so much! UUUURGH, why I don't remember?” Sungyeol asked frustrated.

“Maybe you're not ready, but you shouldn't push it, you know that whenever you try too hard you get a headache.” Myungsoo offered and Sungyeol pouted. “Sungyeol-shi.” He ended up calling. “Whatever happens, I think you should take in consideration that your mother loves you.”

“I know.” Sungyeol assured but Myungsoo shook his head.

“No Sungyeol-shi, that's not it. Ignorance sometimes is a bliss so enjoy this moment when you have her here babying you left and right. It seems like she thinks that won't happen anymore when you do remember.”

“You seem to know what she's talking about.” Sungyeol said with squinted suspicious eyes.

“I just know someone with the same kind of problems.” Myungsoo lied with a half smile and Sungyeol distracted himself with the dimple that appeared shortly.

____________________________________________

“Before you enter, I want to apologize for my past behavior. When you have your son in an accident that can make a mother really crazy.” Misun apologized for five boys in front of her when Saturday came and the boys appeared at 8 AM sharp.

Sungjong leaned to his side and whispered in Hoya's ear. “What about when she thought we were a bad influence for whatever reason?”

“You might have heard from Sungyeol that we fought...” Woohyun suddenly got interested, if he could only scoop some gossip as well... “And in the heat of the moment, I blamed your influence for some of his choices...” She said nervously while Sunggyu frowned. “I still think you all influence him, but after thinking a lot these past years, I know that you all don't influence the things that matter and that was the reason for our fight.”

“Talk about the weirdest conversation of the year.” Hoya whispered basically in Woohyun nape.

“Shhh.” Dongwoo hissed, he was only one that seemed to be paying full attention to Misun.

“That being said, I was discussing Sungyeol situation with his doctors and Myungsoo shi...” Now all the boys frowned. “And we thought it would be better if you all had short one-on-one meetings. Myungsoo-shi will check on him when he comes and...”

After staying so much time accompanying Sungyeol and Myungsoo conversations, Misun was now convinced that the young doctor knew what was best for her son, so even though Sungyeol official doctor had given her the ok, she kind of trusted Myungsoo better, and the boy said they should go slowly, so she would obey.

Woohyun snorted, now Myungsoo was the one this woman seemed to like? Where was the justice in this world? He was having clenching teeth and cussing thoughts when he felt Sunggyu heels pressing against his toes. _Fuck, Sunggyu!_

“…If everything goes well, we are going let you all enter the room together ok?” She continued and they nodded.

“Omma! Where are my friends?” Sungyeol screamed from inside the room and they could hear him as if he was by their side.

Dongwoo raised his hand to ask a question. “Does he know we will proceed this way?”

“He knows, he actually agreed to it, he said if something went wrong he would be able to point it out who gave him a headache.” Woohyun rose a brow and she explained. “When he has difficulties to remember or the memories wants to come too strong he has a headache, so it will be good if you tried to stimulate his brain in a subtle manner. This is how Myungsoo shi is proceeding and he has been having good results with it, Sungyeol remembers new things almost every day.”

“Ommaaaaaaaaaaa!” Sungyeol yelled again.

“Can we just go inside already?” Hoya asked.

“Of course, one by one.” Misun smiled weekly.

“Ok, then Kai, bai...” Dongwoo hand was a fist almost behind his head and he was ready to place his choice when Woohyun interrupted him.

“No, let's do Mandu.” Woohyun suggested.

“Oh please!” Sunggyu complained. “Age order.” He said and tried to walk past them and go inside the room but Woohyun once more interrupted.

“No way, closeness order!” Woohyun argued.

“Where is Myungsoo then?” Hoya teased Woohyun that turned to glare at him.

“Actually, Sungyeol wants to see Sungjong first.” Misun said.

“HA! In your face! Move peasants!” Sungjong ordered with a triumphant smile.

The guys groaned but opened space for Sungjong to pass, but before he could hold the door handle Misun stopped him to give an advice. “But especially you Sungjong, don't talk about his appearance.”

____________________________________________

“OMM--” Sungyeol was ready to shout even louder when the door opened and closed and a white skinny being with big eyes opened and closed the door and approached his bed. “Hello, there.” He greeted with a smile.

“Hello.” Sungjong smiled back. “Do you know who I am?”

“I wasn't matching name and person but I think you are Lee Sungjong.”

“Yes!” Sungjong smiled excitedly. “Hyung, gosh, you got us so worried, do you know how much I prayed for you? I made my parents pray too.” The younger ranted half relieved half scolding.

Sungyeol gave him a half smile. “I'm not the religious type.”

“Me neither, still I prayed.” Sungjong deadpanned and Sungyeol smiled more genuinely.

“You must have heard about my condition right? I'm here barely moving, still bloated and full of...”

“I didn't even notice.”

“Don't lie to me.” Sungyeol growled.

“I'm not...” Sungjong was about to defend himself but Sungyeol seemed dazed and totally weird by a couple of minutes, Sungjong didn't know what to do so he waited and it didn't take long for Sungyeol to talk again.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

“What?” Sungjong asked confused.

“You told me about Haeun and I didn't want to believe, you were so right, you were so...”

“Tch.” Sungjong rolled his pretty eyes. “Talk about that bitch again and I leave this room.” Sungyeol promptly shut up so he sighed. “Hyung, this thing with this bitch happened long ago, we already talked about it and we're fine now. You're one of my favorite hyungs, and I am dying to help you a bit too, I can try to tell you anything that you want as long as it's not about that bitch because if it was my choice you would have forgotten her for good.”

Sungyeol watched Sungjong do his unique speech and felt like after what he just remembered and what he heard, this kid here was someone he could trust.

“Tell me your honest opinion, what do you think about these?” Sungyeol turned his face to the other side, showing some scars in his face and head. “Do you think I will ever get a job?”

“Oh, hyung.” Sungjong said but he didn't use a pitiful tone. “You won't need to use your face, you're not exactly a model anymore.”

“Wait, what?” Sungyeol head snapped his face back to him and looked at the younger in surprise.

“You heard me.” Sungjong chuckled. “I don't know why you don't like, and I don't know why you decided to stop it when you earn so much money with it, but the last time you had a photo-shoot it was for my brand.”

Sungyeol blinked hard. “A-azure?”

“You remember that?” Sungjong asked excitedly.

“I think I fought somebody because of it.” Sungyeol said but he wasn't very sure.

“Yes, you fought Key hyung.” Sungjong laughed wholeheartedly when he remembered that and Sungyeol smiled too. “Do you remember the photo-shoot? It was....” Sungjong halted his words to think about how he should describe something that he just wanted to die squealing internally at. “Interesting.”

“That I don't.” Sungyeol said apologetically. Then he looked a Sungjong face and in his big eyes and simply admitted. “I'm jealous of you.”

“Me? What's there to be jealous of me?”

“Aside from the fact you can move properly?” Sungyeol asked a bit sarcastically. “A pretty face you can use to charm the world.”

“HAHAHAHA. Only my face can charm the world though, my personality is not for all. If I had yours, life could be easier, I'd know how to deal with people better. That's going to be useful for you in court. Don't worry about these scars, you can still charm the person you want to charm.”

“And who that would be?” Sungyeol asked worriedly, did this kid had superpowers and already seen through him?

“I don't know, you never told me, but I think you have a hidden lover.” Sungjong giggled to himself.

“You're insane I don't have a lover.” Sungyeol scoffed then he remembered something he almost forgot because the conversation with Sungjong really seemed to flow well. “Hey, I met a new friend here, he says he knows you.”

“Oh, who?” Sungjong asked.

“Dr. Kim Myungsoo.” Sungyeol said with a blinding smile and Sungjong froze as his brain processed that kind of smile and that fond tone. He wanted to squeal and he fought hard for his smile not to come out. _The ship still sails, the ship still sails._ He couldn't believe.

“Myungsoo hyung, what about him?” Sungjong asked with what he hoped it was his best poker face, but who was he kidding, he only knew how to make a judging one.

“Can you tell me about him?” Sungyeol asked eagerly and Sungjong remembered how Myungsoo had been updating them about his achievements with Sungyeol, he didn't know why this hyung memory didn't work for his other beloved hyung and he wondered what kind of tricky question was that.

“I don't know, it depends on what do you want to know.”

“Look, I know he is a doctor and we've been getting to know each other and he seems to be a really nice friend for me but... I just have the feeling he is hiding something from me, I just want to know who is him.”

Sungjong thought a bit, he wanted to say Myungsoo was Sungyeol lover but even he wasn't sure they were involved that way. So before he could screw things up and make the two awkward over a memory that might not exist, he explained things from his point of view.

“I know Myungsoo hyung for quite a while, he is the type of person that can do everything for someone if this someone does everything for him. So if he is taking care of you, you should take care of him.”

“Look at me Sungjong I can't even take care of myself.” Sungyeol said a bit frustrated.

“Maybe you're already taking care of him and don't know.” Sungjong shrugged.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I don't know, I think I philosophized too much. Maybe I should get the next, I'm the maknae by the way, I'll call some hyung.”

“Wait!” Sungyeol suddenly called and Sungjong stopped in his tracks to look at him. “Can you take your make up off? Myungsoo-shi told me you don't look as good without it because once you feel in the mud and...”

“KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM MYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

_____________________________________________

“Someone might die today.” Hoya smirked amusedly. “I just want to know what the hell Sungyeol remembered that got Sungjong so mad.”

“I'll make Kim Myungsoo die!” Sungjong came out Sungyeol room crazily angry while they heard Sungyeol loudly laughing from inside.

“Yah! Myungsoo is still your hyung!” Sunggyu slapped the maknae nape and Woohyun took this opportunity to slip inside his friend room and close the door.

When he turned around Sungyeol was still laughing but stopped when he noticed Woohyun approaching.

“Namu!” He greeted and Woohyun almost melted.

“You fucker, I was so worried about you and you're even teasing Sungjong behind my back. I hate you!”

“You don't, you can't live without me.” Sungyeol tried to smirk.

“Actually I can, but it is so hard.” Woohyun sighed sadly and approached the bed, and, unlike with Sungjong, Sungyeol patted the bed for him to sit. “I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner, I bet you are bored out of your mind.”

“I'm sorry too, my mother told me she didn't want to let you all come here before.”

“She did?” Woohyun raised a brow.

“Yeah, weird thing ever, but we had a talk and from now on she won't do that anymore, so you can come whenever you want if it's within the visiting hours.” Sungyeol assured.

“It's great to know we can, but...” Woohyun sighed. “It will be hard for me and Sunggyu hyung to come.”

“Why?” Sungyeol made a sad face but before his friend could answer he remembered the answer to his own question. “Ahnn, because you're singers now.”

“You remember that?” Woohyun smiled.

“Actually, I didn't at first but when Dr. Kim, showed me an MV and I was like: what is my best friend doing singing? When did he stop playing soccer?”

“It's been a few years, you'll remember soon, but at least you think I am your best friend.” Woohyun laughed moving his shoulders a little.

“Of course you are, who else could it be?” Sungyeol asked with an amused giggle. Woohyun became serious and just shrugged. “What is that face, was I being close to someone else?”

“Yes.” Woohyun nodded.

“And you were jealous of it?” Sungyeol asked and Woohyun avoided his gaze. “Own, Namu, don't be jelly-jelly, Yeollie still loves you!” The model teased but lifted both his arms with some difficulties to ask for a hug which Woohyun promptly gave.

“I am sorry that I get possessive and jealous, it's just... you're really important to me because you seem to not put any effort to understand me.”

“It's not that hard.” Sungyeol chuckled when they parted.

“I think Hoya and Sunggyu hyung would beg to differ.” Woohyun chuckled himself. “Talking about Sunggyu hyung, once he told me something that got me thinking.” Sungyeol motioned for him to continue. “Now that we are singers it's so hard to meet that I can't be there for you as much as I want.. This is why...”

“Hyung, I would never exchange you.”

“You're saying this because you don't remember things.”

“I won't, the fact that I got close to another person won't ever mean you are forgotten or that I like you less. You'll forever be my partner in crime, brother from another mother that I have. As long as you don't change towards me I won't change towards you whenever we meet ok?”

“It's a promise?” Woohyun asked hesitantly.

“It's a promise.” Sungyeol smiled.

“Ok, then let's not talk about this anymore, I want to know how the hell you're keeping yourself sane while being here.”

“I made a new friend, he visits me often. He was the one that showed me your MV, talking about that, why were you trapped in a fucking train? Were you dead? Was that some kind of purgatory? I couldn't understand the storyline.”

“You're asking me? I just do what I am told.”

“That's a great disappointment for me.” Sungyeol made a face.

“What about this friend? Tell me about him.”

“His name is Kim Myungsoo, he's a doctor.”

Woohyun laughed dryly. "Of course you were talking about Myungsoo.”

“Oh, you know him?” Sungyeol brightened.

“Yes, I met him in college a couple of years back.” Woohyun answered seriously.

“Can you tell me more about him?” Sungyeol asked, eyes sparkling and Woohyun sort of hated that face, it made him remember something but he couldn't exactly point his finger on what.

“He is annoying, that guy, urgh.”

“Why?”

“He just annoys me, and I don't like when he decides to be all mysterious keeping things for himself, I can't stand to not know what he is thinking, ugh, I don't think he sees us as friends.” Woohyun complained. “Besides you two were frenemies.”

“Frenemies?” Sungyeol asked confused.

“Yeah, you fight and make it up, more than Gyu and I.”

“So... I really met him before my accident?” Sungyeol mumbled to himself and tried hard to stop a smiling appearing on his face when that was all that he could focus on Woohyun rant.

_______________________________

“Nam Woohyun, you're so sly, I pulled age order.” Sunggyu complained once Woohyun came out of Sungyeol room.

“Yes, I'm sly and you like it. You like when I can slyly sneak us out and you like....”

“Age order is unfair.” Dongwoo complained, interrupting his cousin rant. “Kai bai bo is a better choice, I think we should go with...”

“Age order!” Sunggyu pulled Woohyun to the side and got into the room, closing the door on the faces of his friends which also served to pull Sungyeol out of his giggling thoughts.

“Who are you?” The patient asked and Sunggyu turned his head slightly to him and Sungyeol noticed the small eyes, so by deduction he figured out the answer to his own question.

“I'm your voice of reason.”

“My conscience should have bigger eyes like me, no?” Sungyeol teased and Sunggyu looked angrily at him already and Sungyeol couldn't help but let it out a laugh. “Sorry, it's just, I remember this MV I saw recently and you were in it with eyeliner.... dude your eyes won't grow bigger.”

“Do you think I don't know? Asshole.” Sunggyu finally approached the bed. “You look like you're in a good mood.”

“Maybe I am, I am seeing my friends today and discovering things about me.” Sungyeol nodded in agreement.

“And you're already being an asshole, so I guess you're totally fine?”

“I am not, I can barely move, I can barely remember. I don't exactly remember you.”

“It' ok, as far as I know, you're healing properly and I don't mind, I don't think I am that worthy to remember anyway, and it is not like you and I are the closest, you'd prefer to hang out with any of the others than me any time of the day.” Sunggyu shrugged.

“You make me seem like I am a bad friend.” Sungyeol said squinting his eyes.

“It is exactly the contrary, I'm not the easiest people to deal with, and even if you don't remember much I want to thank you for dealing with me up till now.”

“Ok. How we became friends then?”

“I taught Sungjong, and Sungjong is one of your closest friends, when the maknae entered college he introduced us.”

“Ahn, you're the smart one.” Sungyeol remembered. “Brain stuff is your thing. You were a med student once, am I right?” Sungyeol squinted his eyes as if scared he guessed it wrong.

“Sorta.” Sunggyu agreed. “You're right about that, but it is been a while.”

“I was expecting you could make a team with Dr. Kim to help me out.”

“Which Dr. Kim you're referring to?” Sunggyu asked raising a brow.

“Dr. Kim Myungsoo, my new friend.” Sungyeol chirped happily and Sunggyu wondered how he should proceed to talk about Myungsoo with Sungyeol. “Namu told me he met Dr. Kim in college so maybe you know him too.”

“I know him, but I didn't meet him in college.” Sunggyu said.

“Oh.” Sungyeol was surprised.

“I know him since he was five.”

“Own, Dr. Kim must have been this nice fluffy ball of fluff.” Sungyeol giggled as he thought about Myungsoo as a kid.

“No, he was annoying.”

“You're the second that tells me that, why do you think he is annoying? He is so nice.” Sungyeol defended.

“I said he _was_ annoying, it was what I thought once I met him for the first time, but he is not annoying now.” Sunggyu corrected.

“Oh, I see, you grew closer later.” Sungyeol guessed and Sunggyu nodded.

“Tell me something, why you call him Dr. Kim? You're older and you have been growing close, why don't you just call him Myungsoo?” Sunggyu asked curiously.

“Because I think it's weird.” Sungyeol admitted. “I feel like I am missing something important and I don't feel comfortable calling him differently until I remember.” _Poor you Myungsoo,_ Sunggyu thought _. “_ Since you know him like, since forever, can you tell me who is him?”

Sunggyu thought about that question, did Sungyeol meant for himself? Did Sungyeol mean for him? Well, if it was the first option he wouldn't know what to say because sometimes things may be not like they looked like, at least it was like that with things between him and Woohyun, so he decided to base his answer on the second option.

“Well, he is a baby, for me at least.” Sunggyu concluded. “Don't tell him I told you that, he might get angry with me.” He then giggled. “Anyway, Myungsoo is a sensible kid, just be careful not to hurt him ok? He is like a little brother to me.”

“I will never hurt him hyung.” Sungyeol assured.

“You do when you fight him Sungyeol, and you fight a lot. And I have always to come to mediate, this is why I told you I am your conscience.”

“Ohh, now I get it.”

________________________________________

“So how did it go? He teased you too?” Sungjong asked grumpily as soon as Sunggyu came out of the room, although deep down he was happy Sungyeol treated him like before, even though he was teased.

“Well, it wouldn't be Sungyeol if he didn't tease me about my eyes at some point.” Sunggyu shrugged. “But he remembered interesting stuff.”

“Like what?” Dongwoo asked innocently.

“Like I can bang some heads on the sand. He asked me to forgive Woohyun, can you believe it?” Sunggyu said amused.

“Own, I'm touched, that's my bro.” Woohyun basically melted but Hoya didn't feel the same way.

“Jerk!” Hoya bumped Sunggyu shoulders as the oldest laughed and went inside the room despite Dongwoo complaining he was the second in age order. He closed the door and then turned to look at Sungyeol that looked at him curiously.

“I say HO and you say....”

“DONG!” Sungyeol said cheerfully.

“HO....”

“DONG!”

“HO... wait, what?” Hoya finally realized Sungyeol didn't answer correctly.

“Dong? Isn't that your name?” Sungyeol asked puzzled.

“It is, I mean no, it is not.” Hoya said confused.

“Dude, this brain isn't fully functioning please don't confuse me.” Sungyeol scolded.

Hoya approached him surprised. “How do you remember that name? You were drunk when I told you about that name, I thought you have forgotten.”

“It is or it is not? Decided yourself so we can start this right.” Sungyeol complained.

“OK, it is my given name, but I changed to Howon, but now, thanks to Woohyun, everyone calls me Hoya.” Hoya ended up introducing himself again.

“It had to be him to give you this nickname.” Sungyeol laughed and Hoya waited for further explanations. “His nickname means tree and yours is a flower, maybe he thought you would _grow_ closer. Omg, it's impossible not to make a pun. Hahaha.”

Hoya rolled his eyes then snorted. “If you call invading privacy and being the target of his and yours pranks closer, then I guess I am close to you both.”

“Well, you take it better than Sungjong.” Sungyeol admitted.

“Sungjong doesn't have much patience.” Hoya shrugged as he looked intensely at his friend, taking in his appearance.

“You're making me uncomfortable.” Sungyeol said and Hoya realized what he was doing.

“I'm sorry, It's just.. you look kind of wrecked.”

“Well, sorry I'm not good looking anymore.” Sungyeol spat sarcastically. “You're still full of tact.”

“I'm sorry, ...” Hoya apologized. “...but I was not referring to that, it's just... seeing you in a bed like this is so strange. I never thought I would ever see one of my friends like this and I might not show my feelings very often, but honestly, it hurts.”

Sungyeol sighed. “Sorry, I was oversensitive. It's just... it's hard for me, my future is so uncertain.”

“Don't worry, I have faith in Myungsoo too, he has been studying your condition nonstop, he will be able to help you.” Hoya promptly tried to assure him.

“You know him too?” Sungyeol rose a brow.

“Who doesn't? Just like you, he is popular wherever he goes.” Hoya chuckled.

“I don't think I will be popular with scars like those.” Sungyeol pouted.

“Well, that's what you wanted before.” Hoya said and Sungyeol perked up. “You wanted to fade into normality.”

“Sungjong mentioned something similar, do you know why? I mean, I remember that I didn't originally want to stay a model forever but what made me stop now?”

“I don't know Sungyeol, at some point you just wanted to graduate, pass the BAR, these things that law students want at the end of their graduation. But you had been wanting to stop before that, we don't know why though you never told us. Maybe...” Hoya halted his words suddenly not knowing if he should say what he just thought.

“Maybe what?” Sungyeol asked and Hoya made an expression as if he just fucked everything. “Come on, don't make that face and just spill like the blunt fucker you are.”

“Maybe you should ask Myungsoo, maybe he knows.”

“Hoya, I don't exactly remember him. I only have memories of him from the day I woke up in this very bed.” He whined. “I don't even know who is him.”

“How you don't know that Sungyeol?” Hoya laughed wholeheartedly. “Even not remembering him you two are already close out of nowhere again.” Sungyeol rose a brow, he didn't understand what Hoya just said so the other spelled out for him. “He's your best friend Sungyeol, he knows you better than anyone, Woohyun included. But don't let Woohyun in on this or else he's gonna pester you two.”

“Best friend?” Sungyeol asked half puzzled half surprised.

_______________________________________

“Hoya, it was my turn!” Dongwoo complained once his love interest came from Sungyeol room.

“Sorry.” Hoya smiled sheepishly. “You can come inside now.”

“Remember to ask him if he wants, to meet us all, Myungsoo is about to arrive.” Sunggyu advised.

“Ok,” Dongwoo said but didn't move.

“Hyung, why you're not entering?” Sungjong asked worriedly.

“I just... I suddenly feel nervous, what if he doesn't remember me?” Dongwoo asked hesitantly.

“I dare him to forget the way you laugh, no one can! When you go inside just laugh at him and he'll remember.” Woohyun said.

“What if he is too hurt for me to handle? My heart won't take it, I'll cry.” Dongwoo argued one more time.

“Just get over it.” Sunggyu said impatiently as he opened the door and Sungjong and Hoya pulled Dongwoo inside before closing the door and holding the handle so Dongwoo couldn't come out.

“Guuuuuys~” Dongwoo whined and wanted to hit the door and run away, but Sungyeol suddenly spoke.

“Dongwoo hyung! I missed you!”

“Yeollie, I missed you too.” Dongwoo suddenly ran towards the bed but halted his steps once he was by Sungyeol side and bit his lips, he wanted to hug the younger but he didn't want to hurt him more.

“What happened? Why did you stop? Don't I deserve a hug? Are you scared of hugging me now? Is it because I'm ugly?” Sungyeol ranted questions and his voice was becoming more worried and sad every time he asked one.

“No, Yeollie, no! I was just afraid to hurt you even more!” Dongwoo was startled with the way Sungyeol started thinking.

“Then where is my hug?” Sungyeol complained and Dongwoo promptly hugged him and started crying.

“I'm so happy that you're alive, Yeollie, I-I, you gave us such a scare, I cried so hard. If something happened to you I wouldn't know what I would do.” He confessed.

“I'm alive ok? I can even move my arms, see?” Sungyeol assured and used a hand to pat Dongwoo's back a bit uncoordinated.

“And I was so happy when I heard that I cried too.” Dongwoo said as he pulled back and now Sungyeol saw that his face was already a mess.

“Hyung, don't cry please.” Sungyeol begged, his eyes getting teary as well. “If you could only laugh a bit for me, it would give me strength.”

Dongwoo nodded and wiped his face. “Ok, ok, I won't cry anymore. But Yeollie you have to do your best, everyone is rooting for you to get better, you have to get up this bed.”

Sungyeol sighed. “I want to, but I can't right now, my body is still not strong enough.” He said frustrated. “It takes a while... it took me some time to even move my arms and even so I barely do it because I feel so out of energy.”

“Just promise me you won't give up.” Dongwoo pleaded.

“Hyung there's a chance that even when I get better and leave the hospital, I won't be able to walk, I still don't feel my legs.” Sungyeol said sadly, not wanting his friend to wait for something impossible.

“You can't be pessimistic Yeollie.”

“Hyung, I'm not being pessimistic. Even if I were to be optimistic my doctors say it would take time because my leg and hip were deeply damaged, it will take time for them to heal and be strong again.” Sungyeol explained.

“You know what? Your words don't matter, Myungie won't let you be this way.” Dongwoo huffed.

“Who is this Myungie person?” Sungyeol asked annoyed.

“Kim Myungsoo.”

“Why do you call him Myungie? Let me guess, you know him too.” Sungyeol said with an upset tone, he didn't like he hadn't exclusivity anymore despite wanting desperately know more about the younger.

Dongwoo giggled, apparently Sungyeol was slightly jealous of him. “I call everyone that I like by nicknames, therefore, he is Myungie and you are Yeollie. And yes, he is friends with us all, we are a very tight-knit group. But why do you sound upset with that?”

“I don't know. I thought he was my friend and I wanted to introduce him to you all but one by one you guys were telling me you already know him.” He complained.

“But Yeollie, you introduced him to us.” Dongwoo laughed and Sungyeol almost opened a smile, but he was still a bit upset despite not knowing why so he pouted.

“Aigoo, Yeollie, why are you pouting?”

“I'm beyond frustrated.” Sungyeol confessed. “I know it will take time to recover my body so I decided that I would focus on trying to remember things and I've been doing great. Dr. Kim, I mean, Kim Myungsoo, has been a great help with that, and despite not saying anything directly, it seems like he knows a lot about me and... I like him but at the same time it weirds me out because I can't remember him. And if you all know him, he knew me beforehand, but he avoids talking about himself, and he never ever answer when I ask who is him.” Sungyeol ranted so quickly that when he finished he seemed out of breath.

Dongwoo waited a bit so he would regain some air and then asked gently. “And who is him?” Dongwoo asked amused.

“I don't know, hyung, you know him, you tell me.” Sungyeol whined.

“For me, he is a cute dongsaeng, he likes skinship so he always lets me cuddle him although he gets uncomfortable when I pat his butt.”

“Hyung, are you...”

“Don't tell me from all the things you know about me you forgot the most obvious one?” Dongwoo asked dumbfounded but when Sungyeol was about to retort he waved him off. “It's ok, it doesn't have anything to do with liking boys, I pat my noonas butts too, even Sebinnie, my niece – ahn, she's the cutest, I'll show a picture later. Did you also asked this question to the others?” He ended up asking and Sungyeol nodded. “What were their answers?”

“Well, Sungjong told me he is the type of person that can do everything for someone if this someone does everything for him and that I should take care of him. Sunggyu hyung told me he is a sensible baby and told me not to hurt him. Woohyun said he is annoying because he is all mysterious and that he doesn't think he see us as his friends and that he and I were frenemies. And Hoya hyung told me that he was probably the person that knows more about me and he was my best friend. This is so confusing, how can I be best friend and enemy of a person at the same time?”

“Yeollie none of them are wrong, I am not wrong either.” Dongwoo said as he caressed Sungyeol cheeks. “But you asked us a question and we answered based on our thoughts and our feelings about our relationship with him. You can't expect us to know how do _you_ feel about him, every relationship is unique, you know?”

_Feel, who told you about feeling anything? “_ Can't someone even try to help me?” Sungyeol whined.

“Do you want me to try?” Dongwoo asked.

“Please!” Sungyeol begged.

“Do you think your brain could handle my honesty?” Dongwoo hesitated.

“It doesn't matter, please, I need to know.”

“Ok then.” Dongwoo thought a bit about how he should start but quickly begun. “Your relationship with him is very... peculiar I'd say, you often lean on each other leaving us out and it has many things that you not the rest of us combined can make you two share.

“Like what?” Sungyeol asked puzzled.

“Like how you two became friends at first place. We always insisted but it's been years and none of you cracked. That's why I think Hyunnie is not that close to him, Hyunnie can't live if he doesn't share secrets and Myungsoo can't live if doesn't keep them.”

“So he is really that mysterious all the time?” Sungyeol started to notice something pounding lightly in his head but he decided to ignore it.

“Yeah, he is, we don't even know where he lives, the most personal thing he showed was when he introduced us to his baby brother – awn Sungyeol, you should see Moonsoo, he is so cute, not cuter than Sebinnie though, but still – anyway, but that didn't prevent you two of becoming close. I think Myungsoo learns a lot from you and you became more responsible because of him. You fight quite a bit that's true, but you also make up so fast that sometimes we barely notice. Sometimes he is this cute little naïve thing that makes me want to protect him but sometimes you get angry if you don't do it on your own.”

“Are we that close?” Sungyeol asked and even though the throbbing in his head became more intense, he made a poker face and made Dongwoo go on.

“Yes.” Dongwoo smiled softly. “If I didn't know you were both straight guys I'd think you guys were a couple.”

Sungyeol choked and suddenly he felt dizzy and his head hurt like hell.


	94. Closer – Don't say goodbye – Complicated – Run - Wanderer - Calling you

 

 

 

“He is going to be ok?” Misun asked worried as soon as Myungsoo came out of Sungyeol room together with a nurse. The young doctor had barely arrived and was trying to hide from Sungjong wrath behind an annoyed Sunggyu when Dongwoo came out of the ex-model room looking guilty as hell and told them Sungyeol was having some headache, and that made Myungsoo run inside the room immediately.

“He is going to be ok, he was already medicated.” Myungsoo assured and Misun and the boys sighed in relief minus Dongwoo that was still on the verge of crying.

“It's my fault, it's totally my fault.” Dongwoo stammered.

“Hyung, what happened in there?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“I don't know, I wasn't even talking about his memories.” A tear fell from Dongwoo eyes and he quickly wiped. “Suddenly he just made a face as if he was in pain and asked me to call someone...”

“Don't blame yourself.” Hoya patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, you were just unlucky that you were the last, maybe he remembered too much in a short span of time.” Sunggyu gave out his theory.

“Yeah, maybe his brain over-processed things.” Myungsoo nodded. “Anyway, it is better if we don't visit him at the same time. We should take turns, it will help him feel at least less bored.”

“Then it's better if we go home now.” Woohyun said and yawned right after. “Maybe I can take a nap.”

“Three words for you Nam Woohyun: Year-end shows.” Sunggyu remembered.

“I hate you!” Woohyun stomped his feet on the ground while he whined.

“You should hate yourself, you know what you were doing all dawn long.” Sunggyu scolded while all the other boys looked mischievously at them but didn't say anything because Misun was there. “Do you all have a death wish? It is not what you think.” Sunggyu complained.

“I was reading. Just reading.” Woohyun tried to save the situation but the boys held their laughs. “You know what, let's go hyung, we have a lot of dancing to do.”

“Dancing~.” Hoya teased.

“Shut up Hoya!” The singer duo said together annoyed before turning around and leaving.

“Hyung, take me home please, now that Sunggyu hyung is gone Myungsoo hyung might really die.” Sungjong said as he slightly glared at Myungsoo.

“Can I go with you too? I don't want to be alone today.” Dongwoo pleaded.

“Sure, there's always room for you in our apartment, and there is always food for us all in Woohyun apartment.” Hoya smiled.

“We're going then, bye Auntie, bye Myungie, when he wakes up tell him I'm sorry ok? Tell him I didn't mean it, tell him...” Dongwoo said in an apologetic manner.

“I'll tell him.” Myungsoo slightly laughed.

“It's ok Dongwoo-shi, nobody is blaming you, that can happen.” Misun assured with a smile and only then Dongwoo relaxed.

“The other two quickly said their goodbyes too and left Misun with Myungsoo.”

“So, Myungsoo-shi...” She called him softly and Myungsoo turned to look at her. “How again his medication works?”

“He has been mentally tired already and with the medication, he will be asleep for some hours, which is good, his brain will be able to rest.” Myungsoo explained.

“So he doesn't need us here?” She asked tentatively.

“No. If you have something to do I can stay behind and accompany him; if you allow me that is. Myungsoo said hesitating, he didn't know if she would trust Sungyeol alone with him even though he was more than capable to take care of his own lover.

“No, I actually was wondering if you could show me Sungyeol apartment if you have his code or a spare key that is. Maybe we could go grab something for him to read or, I don't know, to distract himself a bit from his problems...” She hesitated a bit knowing full well that the next part would come out awkwardly. “Maybe we could try to, hum, get a little bit closer, exchange info on Sungyeol...” Myungsoo eyes grew big in surprise, he surely didn't expect that coming. “I can show you baby pictures on my phone?” She tried to lure him and he gasped. “You don't need to if you don't want to.” She quickly backtracked.

Myungsoo quickly shook his head then smiled showing his charming dimples. “No, I would love to.” How could he pass the chance of seeing some pictures of baby Sungyeol that was probably cutely dressed in a kimono?

____________________________________________

At first, it was weird and awkward. Myungsoo felt like he was stripped naked when he entered his shared apartment with Sungyeol mother, it seemed like she would have access to the deepest part of his soul and since they were not close, he felt uncomfortable. He showed their small apartment but let her think it only belonged to her son, she was impressed Sungyeol was keeping that apartment so clean and organized, he definitely wasn't like this when he was living in his previous one.

 _To think people usually think a girl can put a boy in check._ Misun snorted internally, it didn't matter how much advice she gave to that couple, Haeun never bothered to make Sungyeol organize. Maybe this was Myungsoo making a positive influence on Sungyeol. She looked from the corner of her eyes at him and he gave her a nervous smile. Point for Myungsoo.

She looked around and spotted some photos hanging on the wall, so she came up close to inspect it. There was one of him with his friends, one with his brother, one with his grandma, one with his father and there was an empty space on the wall.

“Isn't there supposed to have a picture?”

“Yes but... he took it off.” Myungsoo replied awkwardly and Misun guessed right away why.

“Oh!” She immediately deflated. “So he had a picture of me and he took down when....”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo said apologetically.

“I think I should make an effort to come back here to the wall of people that matter...”She was mumbling a goal more to herself than to Myungsoo when she noticed something. “Why aren't you here?”

“I am here.” Myungsoo chuckled and pointed to a picture where Sungyeol other friends were in it too.

“Yes, I saw this but.. by Sungyeol's logic, shouldn't you have a picture alone with him at least?” She asked curiously.

Myungsoo chuckled lowly again and motioned her to follow him. “Let me show you something.” Myungsoo moved towards his and Sungyeol room and Misun followed him. “This is almost Sungyeol essence." He explained while opening the door wide and letting her in.

“I don't think I know my son essence anymore.” She mumbled dumbly as she took in the decorations, arranges and cleanness. She got close to the wall and started to inspect the things in it. "So here it is." She chuckled when she saw what Sungyeol placed on the wall of his room. “Where was that?”

“China.” He replied.

“And this one?” Her finger moved to the side.

“Taiwan.”

“And this?”

“The third time we visited Japan together, he was working though.”

“There's a lot of pictures here.” She stated the obvious.

“Yes... It's kind of our thing.” Myungsoo answered shyly. “I like to take photos as a hobby and Sungyeol was a model so, yeah.” He ended up smiling sheepishly for a bit. “But there were times Sungyeol and I couldn't meet often so he made this...” Myungsoo pointed to the wall and she nodded. “But this is not what I wanted to show you.”

He moved to sit on the bed as close as he could from the nightstand then leaned on it and slid his hand behind it. He took a picture frame from there and gave it to the lady that approached him and sat on the bed as she analyzed it the picture of a teenage Sungyeol kissing her cheeks. She suddenly got emotional and wanted to cry and that's when Myungsoo started to talk again. “He told me he threw out, but I caught him sleeping while hugging it two times.”

“Really?” She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

“Yes.” Myungsoo nodded and she faintly caressed Sungyeol face on the picture. “Mam.” He softly called. “No matter what Sungyeol says when he remember things fully, don't believe him. He still loves you and he still needs you even if he pushes you away. Be stubborn, don't give up. I don't mind if we never get closer, you don't have to force yourself to like me, I just really wish Sungyeol could be close again to you because it breaks my heart when he sees me with my mom and try to pretend he isn't jealous. It kills him inside too, I know.”

“I'll try my best. But Myungsoo...” She called him softly but he noticed there was a bit of fear of rejection in her tone. “I...I am not forcing myself, I'm making an effort... unless you don't want to..”

“Sorry, it's just... this is really new.” He chuckled out of nervousness.” But I would like to get closer, don't misunderstand that. My only goal is to make Sungyeol healthy and happy.”

“Mine too. Maybe we should team up.”

“Yeah, team Sungyeol.” Myungsoo agreed.

She chuckled heartily and repeated. “Team Sungyeol.” She then remembered something and pulled her phone out. “Now those baby pictures....” Myungsoo beamed and got closer to look at her phone, he opened a thousand watts dimpled smile and Misun thought maybe this was the reason Sungyeol seemed so passionate about this boy. Suddenly she felt a bit of weight get out of her chest, this boy wasn't bad at all.

____________________________________________

They came back sometime later to find Sungyeol already woken up but quiet and thinking deeply. They apologized for not being there but Sungyeol didn't mind that, he was so distracted thinking about what the boys told him that he didn't mind if a bomb were to be exploded on the room next to his.

He already accepted that he knew Myungsoo from before the accident, but he couldn't believe what Dongwoo had told him. It definitely couldn't be the truth, because Myungsoo was a handsome straight boy that was committed to someone else. And the things in his mind surely were conjured by his damaged brain and longing heart, that must be it.

Sungyeol tried to push these thoughts away, and he had to work hard for it because his mother and Myungsoo kept asking if he remembered something. He told them half the truth, that he regained a few memories about his friends, but there was no way he could tell them about what he had been truly feeling about that.

Two weeks followed that day and Sungyeol had both of his arms a bit more strong now because of the physiotherapy. They also arranged a wheelchair for him and Sungyeol was able to finally leave his room for a bit. Myungsoo had taken him to the hospital rooftop but in his way there Sungyeol felt self-conscious of his appearance and thought everyone was looking at him, but this was quickly forgotten when Sungyeol was able to see the sun again.

He was so happy that he left that white room that he felt tears being produced and Myungsoo wanted to kiss those tears away, but he couldn't, he couldn't shock Sungyeol like this. Even if he was forgotten for good, if he still wanted a relationship with Sungyeol he had to start all over again as careful as he could, and he was set on doing that.

Sungjong, Dongwoo and Hoya visited whenever they had time, and the boys were doing great on making Sungyeol remember recent memories with them on it, which, after two months after the accident, was really good for him. One afternoon Sungyeol, Misun, and Myungsoo were discussing Descendants of the Sun that they were watching together when a doctor came smiling to talk to them.

“Hello Sungyeol-shi, how are you feeling today?”

“Upset, why Song Joong-ki is over thirty and has a face like that?” Sungyeol said playfully upset. “He is supposed to look old or at least his age.”

The doctor chuckled. “Well, you also look young.” The doctor said and Sungyeol avoided his gaze and the other two in the room made faces as if the doctor had the mistake of the millennium. “Ahem.” He cleared his throat. “I brought good news that should cheer up you all. You, Sungyeol-shi, are going to be discharged tomorrow morning.”

“Discharged?” Misun asked happily although Sungyeol didn't seem to like it.

“Are you really saying this because he is improving or because you want the room for someone else?” Myungsoo squinted his eyes suspiciously. “Because if it's the second option...” His tone got slightly threatening.

“No, Dr. Kim, this room will be vacant. We decided to discharge him tomorrow morning because, considering what he has gone through and the way he is improving his health, we don't see why he has to stay here.” The doctor explained. “He will still have to come here for physiotherapy and to meet with his Neurologist, but he is free to leave, maybe at home, he will have the right environment to remember and make him want to move.”

“That's great news. Thank you, Dr. Yook.” Misun thanked and the doctor left before she addressed her son again. “Isn't this good Sungyeol? You're finally leaving this ugly room!”

“What's the use if I can't go home walking? Better yet, what's the use if I don't even know where I live?” Sungyeol mumbled grumpily.

“You're going to walk again, how many times did I tell you to stay positive?” Myungsoo scolded. “The human body doesn't heal from day to night.”

“Don't worry about that Sungyeol, I will take you home with me and I will take care of you.” Misun beamed.

“Mom I want to go to my place, I'll feel more comfortable and then I probably have bills to pay, what if my landlord kicks me out?” Sungyeol wondered and she chuckled.

“As far as I know you own your apartment Sungyeol, there's no landlord. And don't worry about your bills, there is someone in charge of that.” She said then winked to Myungsoo that held an enigmatic smile in and Sungyeol thought that was suspicious. “But I was thinking about of you staying with me until you remember more about your apartment and your life what do you say?” She offered.

“Ok.” He surrendered quickly, it was not like he had any other place to go. “Mom, if I don't remember any numbers how can we pay the Hospital bills? All the procedures I did have must be so expensive.”

“Don't worry about that either.” Myungsoo was the one chuckling now. “You get a special price because you have connections here.”

“Me? How would know that?” Sungyeol squinted his eyes as if thinking about who could it be his connection and how Myungsoo knew.

“Sungyeol, this has nothing to do with your memories, I'm flat out telling you that I pulled some strings for you.” Myungsoo giggled amused.

“Well, I'm going outside to give the news to Daeyeol and your grandma, I will come back in a minute.” Misun said and left them alone right after and that's when Sungyeol decided to ask something that had been bothering him for a while.

“Why would you do that?” The ex-model asked. “You're a doctor that is not assigned to me as a patient...” He said pretending he didn't scoop some information about being friends with the younger before the accident. “...and yet you still take your time to visit me every day since I came here and now you're even offering to give me a discount... you spend so much time with me – and please don't think I am complaining, I just want to understand things – that your lover may think you're cheating.”

“Lover?” Myungsoo blinked already forgotten that once he said he was committed. “Ooh, that. Don't worry, we became friends, right? I treat my friends really good and since you're special...” He winked to Sungyeol. “You get special treatment.”

Sungyeol snorted internally at the word, it was clear as day for him that the word was used in a playful manner and it didn't have the meaning Sungyeol wanted it to have so he felt his heart being squeezed.

He ended up becoming sad after a second or so. The thought of leaving the hospital made him think he wouldn't be able to see Myungsoo after his shift anymore, and, asking for the young doctor to visit him in a place he didn't even knew where it was, seemed to be too much for him.

“Oh, why are you sad, is it me?” Myungsoo asked worriedly.

“Yes and no." He explained. "It's just... I know I've become attached to you even though my friends are now visiting me and... having to part...” Sungyeol mumbled barely audible and Myungsoo wanted to kiss him senseless, Sungyeol didn't want to part with him, this was the happiest he felt since Sungyeol showed improvements moving his fingers.

“You think our friendship will end because you'll leave the hospital?” He ended up asking slightly hurt that Sungyeol would think he was the type of the people he hated the most.

“Well, I take too much of your time so maybe you're glad I'm going.” Sungyeol shrugged but seemed like a child robbed of his candy.

“No way, I'll stick with you. Don't worry, I'll try to be present in all your physiotherapy sessions. I can pull string to know your schedule.” Myungsoo assured.

“I don't want to burden you.” Sungyeol whispered.

“But you don't, I love what I do and I have been loving to be able to help you out, even if it is to save you from boredom.” Myungsoo assured and that's when Misun came back to the room.

“Done. Just talked to Daeyeol and your grandmother, she is going to send a box from that thing you love from Japan. Those snacks taste so weird, why do you still eat them?” She asked in a good humor but halted her steps when she noticed the room a bit tense. “Did something happened?”

“No, mam.” Myungsoo assured. “We were just talking about life outside the hospital.”

“Oh!” She smiled. “It's going to be great, I'll have the chance to cook for Sungyeol after such a long time, I'm sure he will gain a bit of weight back.” She beamed.

“I don't want to be fat.” Sungyeol complained.

“You're not going to be fat, you're gaining a couple of pounds back and that's all. I was trying to develop some new recipes for my restaurant and I'm sure you can try them to help me chose.” She said back in good humor.

“Of course, I won't refuse your chicken, that's one thing you know how to cook better than Woohyun mom.” She opened a big smile at the compliment, but a second later she understood that Sungyeol meant she sucked in any other dish.

“Yah! She had a restaurant for all her life, I used to do other stuff.” She complained then turned to Myungsoo. Since Sungyeol will be coming home in the morning so I thought about letting the staff take care of the restaurant tomorrow and cook something to celebrate him coming home. “Do you want to come?”

“Mom! You're pushing him, don't do this, you're embarrassing me!” Sungyeol complained as his cheeks became slightly red though deep inside he was hoping Myungsoo could go and visit him so they would have one more day together.

Myungsoo was taken aback, sure they were becoming closer in these past two months, but the Hospital was his territory, he didn't think Misun would let him visit Sungyeol in her home. “Are you sure, mam?”

“Yes, It can be a way for us to thank you for everything you did for Sungyeol while he was here.” She nodded.

“Then I have to go.” Myungsoo nodded happily and Sungyeol felt a thousand butterflies appear in his stomach to flap their wings.

_______________________________________________

The dinner went very differently from the last time they had a meal together. At first, Myungsoo came all dressed up and nervous because he wanted to impress in another context, and Sungyeol felt nervous because Myungsoo was overdressed and he somehow felt like he needed to impress him as well.

Misun felt the nervousness in the pair, and she knew exactly why they were like that, so even if she couldn't really comprehend two boys wanting to be together in that way, she was becoming more used to the simple, discreet and almost shy loving way Myungsoo behaved around her son and made real efforts to make them relax. Daeyeol helped a lot with that too because he was trying to bicker with Sungyeol like they always did while that amused Myungsoo to no end.

Of course, the main talk of the night was Sungyeol well-being. He was happily updating Myungsoo that he was going to have the biggest room to himself because he could move better with his chair. He also told him that he was going to take the time he wasn't doing physiotherapy to read both his graduation and his master thesis and study a bit more because, despite being now chained to a wheelchair, he still wanted to be a lawyer and therefore he should train his brain again for it.

When was the time for Myungsoo to go home Misun said her goodbyes and dragged her maknae to the kitchen to leave the boys alone.

“Guess I have to go now.” Myungsoo stated a bit sadly. “Thank you for the dinner.”

“I wish you could stay more, we always have a good time together and after you leave here you'll go back to your routine and forget about me.” Sungyeol mumbled a little sadly.

“I told you I won't forget you. I also enjoy spending time with you.” Myungsoo reassured.

“I don't want to force you like this again.” Sungyeol shook his head.

“You didn't, you never do. I stay around because I want it.” Myungsoo insisted.

“Ok. But I'll let go now, it's late you should sleep to work tomorrow.” Sungyeol changed the subject.

“Ok, I'll come back again to take you to physiotherapy.” The younger suddenly announced with a smile.

“What? You don't need to, mom will take me.” Sungyeol said embarrassed, thinking he was burdening the younger.

“You're too heavy for your mom though, she secretly asked me for help.” Myungsoo chuckled.

“Yah, I'm not fat!” Sungyeol poked Myungsoo belly in retaliation.

“I didn't say you were.” Myungsoo defended himself.

“I'm going to have a serious talk with that woman as soon as you leave, she can't decide things with my friends behind my back.” Sungyeol pretended to be mad but his expression showed otherwise.

Myungsoo chucked and wore his shoes then turned around to look at his lover and they ended up locking gazes, their eyes talking on their own without their owners knowing how much love was being exchanged. It wasn't until Daeyeol stomped his feet from the kitchen to his room that the two boys in the living room traveled back to reality.

Myungsoo held Sungyeol chin with a hand and lowered his torso in his direction and Sungyeol started to feel all kinds of nervous, anxious while his heart was beating crazily in his chest. The younger placed a simple peck on the top of the ex-model head. “Good night Sungyeol, I'll see you tomorrow.”

Sungyeol was so stunned with Myungsoo bold and unusual behavior with him that he didn't even notice the said boy leave the apartment he was in and close the door behind himself. “Holy fuck!” Sungyeol said as he placed both hands on his chest to calm it down, surprised with his heart beating too much for a kiss in the head.

___________________________________________

Just as promised Myungsoo appeared the next day to take Sungyeol to his physiotherapy. The older was moving his arms in almost every way, but he would get them tired if he were to wheel his chair too much. He also received some massage in his leg muscles to see if stirred some reaction but up till now, his legs were not collaborating.

Whenever Sungyeol thought about that he would feel depressed, but Myungsoo was always capable of lifting his mood just by appearing and Misun started to not mind whenever Myungsoo was present because Sungyeol became incredibly happy every time that happened. Not that that kiss in his head had anything to deal with it because Myungsoo didn't repeat that.

As said before, Myungsoo was now responsible for accompanying Sungyeol through physiotherapy alone and keeping him company through the rest of the afternoon until dinner came, that made Misun able to work in the afternoons and let Daeyeol have a bit of life and go out with his friends. Honestly, Myungsoo was happy with that arrangement, he was finally trusted to stay with Sungyeol alone.

As for Sungyeol memories, they were coming back slowly. Sungjong visited twice since Sungyeol moved in with his mother and the young model brought a couple of magazines to show Sungyeol his past works and was surprised when his hyung was pointing to the magazines and telling the month and the year of those photo shoots. Because of reading, Sungyeol was also remembering a lot of what he learned through Law School and he ended up scrunching his face in horror when he remembered about taxes evasion.

There was a day Sungyeol decided to tell Myungsoo all the story of TVXQ lawsuit and Myungsoo was stupefied that his lover was remembering that, he was a Cassie and Kim Jaejoong nephew and he didn't remember that amount of detail of that story. Maybe, just like himself, Sungyeol brain was able to keep a lot of details when involved something he liked.

There was one Friday that Myungsoo and Sungyeol were coming back from physiotherapy when the younger phone rang and he asked for Sungyeol to be silent so he could take the call. Sungyeol innocently agreed and soon a female voice filled the car.

“ **Myung!” She greeted happily.**

“Hey!” Myungsoo seemed happy to listen to her as well, Sungyeol knew that because the younger smiled and he didn't like that at all.

“ **Are you busy right now? Can you talk?”** She asked in a more serious tone.

“I'm driving, you're on speaker.” He simply replied.

“ **I have something to tell you.”** She said becoming more serious and that made Myungsoo frown.

“Did something bad happened?”

“ **No. Not bad.”** She dismissed, but her voice was still serious.

“Then tell me, do you need my help with anything? How did your exams go?”

“ **That? They were good.”** She then made silence and that seemed quite weird even for Sungyeol.

“You're not happy with that? Aren't you happy you'll graduate?” Myungsoo asked.

“ **I-I am.”** The girl said but her tone showed the opposite.

“You don't sound like someone that is happy.” Myungsoo slightly scolded. “Raise your spirits, next year you'll be specializing in what you like.”

“ **About that...”** She hesitated. **“I don't think I will...”**

“Are you going to enter a master as well? You hadn't told me that.” He complained and she snorted.

“ **You've been busier than me, and I am the one graduating.”** She sassed back and although Sungyeol felt a bit jealous of this girl he felt guilty as well, he was really monopolizing Myungsoo. Then something suddenly hit him, was this one Myungsoo girlfriend? He said he was committed to someone a while back didn't he?

"Sorry, Myungeun." Myungsoo sighed deeply.

“ **No, it's ok.”** She dismissed, but her tone was still sad.

“You're going to try a master too then?” He asked, genuinely curious. “If you still want to work while you do that I can try to find you something.” He offered.

“ **No.”** She refused. **“That won't work for me.”**

“Myungeun, you say you're not specializing, you're not aiming for master? Are you giving up your career?” Suddenly Myungsoo held his breath in. “Are you-a-are you pregnant?”

“ **WHAT? NO!”** She suddenly yelled. **“I am not giving up my career, I'm not pregnant either, you dumbass.”** She complained offended.

“Then why are you sad?” Myungsoo asked almost sad as well.

“ **Since you were so busy I didn't tell you before but I passed the admission exams to do my residency in China.”** She said dragging her words.

“OH MY GOD Myungeun! That's so great, you're so smart, I'm so proud of you.” Myungsoo beamed.” You're going, aren't you?”

Sungyeol was feeling really uncomfortable with that kind of behavior, Myungsoo was happy that his girl was going to leave? Did he want to get rid of her?

“ **I'm not sure, I wanted to ask your opinion.”** She said a bit dumbfounded.

“Go Myungeun, this is a really good opportunity and then share all of the Chinese secrets with me.” Myungsoo laughed.

“ **Myungsoo this means I'll leave the country, leave all my friends and all my family...”** She said an then said almost playfully. **“How am I going to tease you almost every day from there?”**

“There are things called Skype and Kakao Talk, I'm sure we will survive, besides you know you won't be alone there.” He said in a teasing manner.

“ **Yes, I won't.”** She agreed. **“We're moving together soon.”**

“Wait, what?”

“ **You heard me.”**

“You can't be serious.” Myungsoo seemed stupefied with the news.

“ **I am dead serious.”** She answered. **“Dad didn't like and mom already cried rivers.”**

“Oh my god.” He said still perplexed. “When are you moving?”

“ **In a few days.”** She replied and they got silent for a minute, Sungyeol wasn't understanding a thing he only was able to register that Myungsoo was now sad. **“Can you come to see me?”** She asked faintly. **“I wanted to say my goodbyes.”**

“Of course.” He agreed right away.

“ **Can you come tomorrow? Mom and dad want to meet you at least once, you helped me so much since we met... They are really thankful for that, they might want to cook for you.”**

“Please don't let them. I am a picky eater, you know it.” Myungsoo said trying to lift the mood and now the girl seemed to laugh.

“ **I'll text the address you twat, I'll let you go back to concentrate on the streets. Bye Myung.”**

“Bye Myung.” He repeated and ended the call then addressed Sungyeol. “I won't be able to come tomorrow. Will you be ok?”

“Of course I'll be fine.” Sungyeol lied. “You should go and meet your girlfriend although I find very strange you are cheering for her because she will leave you here to move with someone else in China.” Sungyeol said annoyed with the situation. “Shouldn't you be sad or angry?”

Myungsoo laughed hard. “Well, that is the usual behavior most people have, but I am certainly not most people. And then, she isn't my girlfriend either, she is my best girlfriend. I am sad she will leave, but I am sure this is the best for her, besides, she is moving in with her boyfriend.” He giggled.

“Oh.” Sungyeol felt the dumbest creature on earth but at the same time was relieved. “I thought she was the one, sorry.”

“It's ok.” Myungsoo chuckled a bit more.

“Does your girlfriend knows about this one?” Sungyeol suddenly asked.

“I don't have a girlfriend Sungyeol-shi.” Myungsoo suddenly got serious.

“But you said you were committed.” Sungyeol said confused and Myungsoo wanted to sigh because his lover was bringing that up again.

“It's complicated.” He answered weekly.

“I know I can't do much for you, but I can lend an ear, I promise not to run away in the middle of the story.” Sungyeol ended up offering with a joke.

“I don't want to talk about that.” Myungsoo said with a voice soft yet vulnerable and Sungyeol guessed whatever happened must be hurting his friend.

Sungyeol next thought was that maybe Myungsoo was being so present because he wanted to focus on something out of his own pain, he knew he used Myungsoo a bit like this as well, maybe they were more alike than they knew.

Then an evil thought passed his head. _I have to take this chance and steal him._ He quickly shook his head. He shouldn't think this way, Myungsoo was his friend, and he might feel disgusted with these kinds of thoughts.

___________________________________________

So Saturday Sungyeol didn't have anything to do. Absolutely nothing. He read a bit, and played some video games with Daeyeol in the morning, he watched a movie as well, but he was bored out of his mind. He had his laptop and old phone with him and wanted to investigate his own life more but both of them had passwords that he couldn't remember even though he was trying really hard.

“My birthday.” He tapped the number on the screen but the code was wrong. “Mom's birthday.” He tried again and nothing happened. “Daeyeol's birthday.” Nothing happened again. “Grandma' birthday. Wrong again. Urghhhh, if it's Haeun birthday...” Sungyeol threatened the device again but it wasn't her birthday either. “Dad's birthday?”

Without him noticing the time passed as he tried to figure out the password trying each of his favorite things. He typed a lot of times until late at night and at some point, he lost his patience and threw his phone on the couch. He decided to take a nap while he waited for his mom and brother come back home late at night so he just went to his room and managed to get himself into bed with some difficulty, then tried to sleep.

He slept to have the strangest dreams he had yet. In the first scene he seemed to be in a room with Haeun and Myungsoo together, everything was blurred and he felt disgusted with himself that he placed a person so nice near someone he despised, he remembered back hugging him though and running his hands over Myungsoo voluminous crotch. That could go on and Sungyeol wouldn't mind it right now but the scene changed and now they were in what it seemed like a club and they were kissing and it was so hot but the next second Myungsoo was stomping out of a house and looking mad beyond belief.

The next scene Myungsoo seemed like he was crying his eyes out and they seemed to be telling each other goodbye, but the next second they were sitting on a couch while watching a movie. His dream alternated like that a very good memory then a very painful one and even if he was sleeping his eyes started to produce tears. There were times the memory was so painful he wanted to wake up but no matter what he did he couldn't.

He just had a very nice snippet of a scene that was almost too real. Myungsoo was laying on his side while Sungyeol back hugged him, they were both naked and that sure seemed like the aftermath of some good sex session, but both of them had satisfied smiles on their faces as their whole beings just had connected. Soon enough that memory faded and Myungsoo and him were having lunch with his mom and Daeyeol like they had some day back. This particular scene lasted longer, he talked with his mother while the other two were just observing and then suddenly he made his mom angry. Angrier than what he had seen when he had remembered Haeun and then to his surprise, he was pushing Myungsoo to the ground because a pan flew over his head hit the wall then fell to the ground.

He suddenly heard a loud noise of a pan falling to the ground that echoed through the small ground floor apartment making him wake up feeling like he was drowning although there was no water around him, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it would dig a hole in his chest and fall out of his rib cage and tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls.

What was this? He had those dreams before, but since they were basically desire-driven, he thought it was just his mind conjuring things. But now he saw a lot of other bits of things, like all those sweet moments, all of those giggling together, all those feelings shared through gazes, all those hugs and promises... and he desperately wished it was true because if that was true then he had the answer for both his desire and his curiosity: Myungsoo was definitely his lover.

On the other side if that was really true what would that make out of his mom? His mom that accompanied him since he was admitted to the hospital and that showed nothing but love and care and helped him with the most basic body functions even though he was an adult. No, no no! That couldn't be! That hurt so freaking much to know that his mother wanted to hurt someone he loved with a passion. How could she have done that when the other day they four had dinner together and she even served Myungsoo a bowl of food? That explained why they were often awkward with each other for some time.

Still, he felt so confused, what was real? What was not?

“Lee Daeyeol, you're going to wake up your brother!” He faintly heard his mom complain, making him snap out of his thoughts and try to quietly listen.

“Hyung is not a king mom, he is a peasant like me, he can be woken up. Stop being fake.” Daeyeol sassed and his mom didn't seem to like because he heard the boy complain right after, maybe he got a slap on his nape.

“I am not being fake Daeyeol.” She growled.

“But you are treating hyung as if nothing happened, and you're even are managing to get close to Myungsoo hyung. Mom, I love you with all my heart, but if you are planning something bad for them, this time you'll lose me as well.” He heard Daeyeol talk firmly, what was Daeyeol talking about?

“I told you I was going to change if I had the chance and I am doing my best, please believe in me a bit. Please, don't threaten me this way, you don't know how much this hurts me.” His mother tone seemed sad, but she didn't deny anything.

“You don't know how much you hurt everyone, even me that still chose to stay with you.” Daeyeol scolded.

“Daeyeollie, I'm trying.” She said and then started to cry and Sungyeol didn't hear anything anymore. He just was there with wild thoughts, an aching head, a turmoil in his heart and tears in his face. _What was that? What was that? What was that?_

He didn't know how much time passed while he thought about that but he heard steps coming towards his room so he got a big pillow put on his side and turned what he could from his body to stuff his face on it. The door opened quietly and he felt someone peek inside the room for a moment before the door was closed again.

Sungyeol was very still during this time although he couldn't keep himself from crying and for an about half an hour later. Only when the lights were turned off Sungyeol made himself sat on the bed, he wiped the tears but a second later his face was all messed up again. Sungyeol put effort to go to his wheelchair without a sound, it was difficult but he was able to do it, something told him he had to go as far as he could from here, he couldn't trust his mother anymore, and at this point he wasn't even sure he could trust his brother.

He opened the closet and tried to grab clothes and underwear and stuff them in a duffel bag, he then hung her around his torso and placed on his lap. He did that as slow as he could to guarantee he wouldn't make a sound and as well to let the other two in the apartment have enough time to fall asleep. He then opened the door quietly and slowly rolled the chair out of the room.

He looked at the other room that was currently being shared by his brother and mom, they had the door closed so it was easier for Sungyeol to move past their door and towards the main door of the apartment. Suddenly he felt thankful that their apartment was on the ground floor because behind the front door it was his path to discover the truth. He didn't know how but he would discover it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol wheeled aimlessly through the streets of Seoul as people passed by him looking at him curiously. He wasn't vain like Sungjong, he was vain to the point of worrying what people close to him would say about his current appearance, but at this moment he couldn't care less if people were recognizing him and looking at his new appearance, or if they were looking past that and were worrying why a man in a wheelchair moved around dressed that way while crying.

Sungyeol had some metal attached to his leg, his hip was better but it still hurt from staying in the same position too much, he had scars he would carry for his life in half of his body - that was covered by a thin long sleeved shirt, but he couldn't do much about his legs, the metal stuff around it prevented him to wear some pants to cover - but to hell with all of that, in this situation he just needed to be far away to cry, to think and to try to put his thoughts in place so he would decide what to do.

He wheeled and wheeled and he knew he crossed the boundaries of his mother neighborhood to a quieter one. A couple of minutes back it had started drizzling but the rain was getting thick. He wanted to find shelter, maybe spend the night in some hotel, but just then he realized he didn't remember the password of his credit cards and he forgot to bring his wallet and the small amount of money he had in it. Fuck, he wasn't even dressed properly, what bad luck he had.

Still, he continued to move ahead to be as far as he could but that didn't take long, he was already soaked and tears and rain mixed themselves to make him not able to see what was in front of him. Sungyeol ended up stopping his wheelchair underneath some store tilt and sobbing out of confusion and frustration.

“Why, why, why? Why this has to happen to me? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!” He yelled then hid his face in his hands.

He didn't know how much time he stayed that way but soon enough he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok boy? What are you doing so late at night in the rain so poorly dressed when you are injured?” The male voice asked and Sungyeol looked up to see a police officer looking down at his leg.

“I'm not ok.” Sungyeol sobbed. “Please, help me, help me find my home.”

The police officer raised a brow but then nodded. “Let's take you out of the rain first, there's a police station nearby.” The officer said and Sungyeol nodded and tried to move his wheelchair to follow the officer but at some point, he was not even able to keep up, his arms were already tired, he wasn't used to this wheelchair thing fully yet.

“Useless arms!” He complained frustrated.

“I'll help you.” The officer finally said and positioned himself behind Sungyeol to start pushing him.

“Thank you, officer.” Sungyeol thanked and resumed his crying.

Fifteen minutes later the officer was parking Sungyeol inside the police station and took off his cape while Sungyeol shivered and sobbed.

“What happened to that one?” Someone asked worried and the officer just shrugged and asked for a towel before addressing Sungyeol again.

“I'm officer Kim Jumyeon, can you tell me your name?”

“Lee-lee Sungyeol.” Sungyeol said shivering.

“Sungyeol shi, what happened to you?” The officer asked softly.

“I... I was in a … car crash... in October I-I couldn't... move my-my body at all...” Someone came with a towel and placed over Sungyeol shoulders and the ex-model quickly covered himself in it. “Th-thank you.” Sungyeol mumbled before continuing. “And I-I lost my memories as-as well.”

“Did you run away from a hospital?” The officer asked.

“No. I-I was discharged be-because I was getting better.” Sungyeol answered with chattering teeth, he was so cold. “My mom took me to her apartment.”

“Do you know the address? We can take you there.” The officer offered but Sungyeol became desperate.

“No, please! Anywhere but there!” The boy pleaded.

“Have you been abused someway there?” The officer tried to ask softly and as polite as he could but Sungyeol was scandalized.

“No, God no! It's not because I don't remember everything that I don't remember something.” Sungyeol explained. “I just don't want to be in a place where people take advantage of my amnesia, I-I just can't.” The man in the wheelchair explained which made the officer frown.

“Then where do you expect us to take you then?” The officer asked worriedly.

“To... I have an apartment of my own.” Sungyeol nodded feeling hopeful, that made an incredible sense in his mind.

“Do you know the address?” He asked again and Sungyeol instantly felt helpless, he didn't remember that, and probably not the code either, he started to cry harder and desperately while shaking his head. “Do you have any relative around?”

“No-no, my grandmother is Japanese and.. and she is currently living in Taiwan.” Sungyeol said.

“Maybe a friend?” The officer tried again and now Sungyeol looked up at him with a blank face as he thought.

“I... I think I remember a phone number.” He ended up saying. “I don't know who is it though.”

“That's a beginning.” Officer Kim Jumyeon smiled in assurance then positioned himself behind Sungyeol and pushed his chair again. “Let's give this friend of yours a phone call.”

____________________________________________

It was common knowledge that Myungsoo was a very big heavy sleeper, but today of all days he was restless, moving around the bed as no position was able to make him relax and reach deep levels of sleep even though he was dead tired after hanging out with Myungeun. After a long time of toss and turning Myungsoo gave up, maybe he should drink some milk or read something and then sleep would come to him.

As soon as he got out of his room to do just that he heard low noises coming from the room in front of his and opened the door just to see Moonsoo playing video games.

“KIM MOONSOO! What are you doing playing games this late?” Myungsoo growled and Moonsoo jumped scared out of his mind, which made him die on the game.

“Hyung~ the final boss!” The kid half whined half explained.

“I don't want to know Moonsoo, you shouldn't sleep so late.”

“But I don't have classes tomorrow, the school year already ended.” Moonsoo tried to reason.

“Don't you want to grow taller?”

“What anything has to do with...”

“It's at night that the body works on these things.” Myungsoo explained without much patience. “You know what? You're sleeping in my room today.” Myungsoo said and pointed his fingers towards the door.

“Hyung, you're not my dad!” The maknae complained and stuck his tongue out for his older brother.

“Still, I am the highest authority awoke.” Myungsoo said and the kid lost his argument, he could do nothing about being the maknae. “Go to my room!” He ordered and when Moonsoo passed him annoyed Myungsoo sighed, where was cute obedient Moonsoo gone to? He was growing up too fast and listening too much to Sunggyu for his liking.

Myungsoo was expecting that his brother warm presence on his bed would calm him down enough to sleep, but as soon as both of then laid there the kid let it out a shriek.

“What happened?” Myungsoo asked scared.

“Something vibrated.” The younger accused.

“Oh, my phone.” Myungsoo said sitting on the bed and lifting pillows as he tried to find the device.

“Seriously, why do you put your phone there hyung? You're not working with emergencies!” The youngest complained and crossed his arms.

“Because I can't wake up on my own if something doesn't tremble underneath my pillow.” Myungsoo lazily explained before he finally found the phone and pressed to take the call to the unknown number. “Hello?”

**“** **Hello, this is officer Kim Junmyeon from XXXXXXX police station...”** Myungsoo made a confused face, police station from that neighborhood? He was ready to say the officer dialed the wrong number when he heard a very known name. **“I'm here with Lee Sungyeol and he gave me this number....”**

Myungsoo heart was suddenly beating fast and almost escaping his body through his mouth, he didn't even notice that Sungyeol remembered his number by heart. “What happened to him?” He asked worriedly.

**“** **Do you know him? Are you his friend?”** The officer asked.

“Yes, yes! Tell me what happened? Is he ok? Is he injured? How did he end up there?”

**“Your friend told me he doesn't have all of his memories, so he is kind of lost trying to find his own apartment, he is poorly dressed and I think he stayed in the rain too much.”**

“Keep him warm as much as you can.” Myungsoo said as he came to his closet to pick up some warm clothes. “I'm going there right at this moment.” With that, he cut the call and started to undress.

“Hyung, what happened?” Moonsoo asked.

“Sungyeol is in a police station.” He replied.

“Did he do something bad?” Moonsoo asked innocently.

“No. He didn't, from what I understood it seems as if he ran away from home.”

“Oh. Why would he do that?” Moonsoo asked and Myungsoo shrugged.

“Look, I'm going there, I have to help him.” Myungsoo turned as he was ready to leave with an extra hoodie for Sungyeol.

“I'll go too.” Moonsoo said determined and then got up to his room to change as well.

“No Moonsoo, listen, you need...” Moonsoo was about to scold the younger but was interrupted.

“Hyung, Sungyeol hyung is in a wheelchair. I know It seems like I can't do much, but I can help you opening doors and steadying his chair for you to pick him up. I'll help Sungyeol hyung too.” The younger ended the discussion and turned to throw a defiant glare at his brother.

“Then let's go!” Myungsoo urged and then turned around and moved towards the main door.

Moonsoo turned around grabbed a warm blanket and followed his brother down.

  
  


 

 


	95. High Hopes - The answer – We belong together - Feel

 

 

Sungyeol teeth were chattering even though he had a towel around him and a cup of hot coffee in his hands, and he predicted there was a cold coming when he sneezed. Officer Kim Junmyeon wanted to know more about Sungyeol condition but he didn't want to speak, he just kept things to himself while he cried silently. It didn't help that he didn't know who the officer had called, but the officer didn't know either, the friend had hung up on him once he told he was coming.

Sungyeol didn't really know how much he waited, he only knew that he wasn't at his mother place so it was fine for now, but then he heard people running inside the station and suddenly two boys went inside the station desperately looking around.

“Where's Lee Sungyeol???!!!!” One of them sort of shouted and if Sungyeol wasn't already crying he would cry, that voice, he recognized that voice.

The officer in front of him got up and Sungyeol moved to look behind him and that's when he locked gazes with Myungsoo. Tears of disappointment and confusion became tears of relief, it was Myungsoo that appeared and when the younger saw Sungyeol was crying he went straight to him, not caring if he was going to shove an officer or two out of his way.

“Sungyeol! Sungyeol!” He chanted until he got close.

Sungyeol placed the cup over the table and placed his long arms up as if he was a child asking to be picked up, he didn't say anything, he just looked sad, confused and disappointed so Myungsoo just did what his heart told him and hugged him. "You're ok, you're going to be ok, I'll make you ok." Myungsoo murmured against his ear so low that Sungyeol didn't hear the last part.

“Excuse me...” The officer that was waiting with Sungyeol called and they pulled back. “… you are?”

“Sorry, after I hung up I remembered I didn't say my name, I'm Kim Myungsoo, Dr. Kim Myungsoo.” He shook the officer hands.

“I'm Kim Junmyeon, I was doing my round when I found him yelling frustratingly in the rain so I brought him here. He says he has partial amnesia...”

“Selective amnesia.” Myungsoo corrected. “Because he bumped his head in a car accident in October, but he will get better soon, he is remembering things every day”.

“That.” Junmyeon smiled awkwardly. “Because he can't remember things well, I can't simply hand him to anyone, I hope you can understand that I'd have to test you somehow and if you fail I'd have to try to bring him to his mother.”

“Well, whatever I need to do. I just...” Myungsoo looked from the corner of his eyes to Sungyeol that was trying to wipe a tear and then pulled the officer to the side. “Can we not do this in front of him? He knows me but he doesn't know we've been friends for almost four years, he believes we just met the other day.”

“Can you prove that?” The officer asked and Myungsoo sighed but took his phone out of his pocket, he was going to show this officer their pictures, but of course, he would select the most innocent ones.

_____________________________________

“Hi.” Suddenly a head popped in front of Sungyeol to give him a scare.

“Who are you???!!!!” Sungyeol asked and Moonsoo remembered Sungyeol condition. He felt sad that Sungyeol didn't remember him, but if he felt that way and was only Sungyeol brother in law, he couldn't really imagine what his older brother felt about that. Suddenly he pitied his baby hyung.

“My name is Kim Moonsoo, I'm Myungsoo hyung brother, I came to help.” He said and Sungyeol rose a brow as he looked at the younger, indeed he looked like Myungsoo in a younger body, with more cheeks though.

“I'm..” He was about to introduce himself but was interrupted by the kid.

“Sungyeol hyung, I know.”

“You know?” Sungyeol was surprised, did Myungsoo...

“Yes, Myungsoo hyung talks a lot about you.”

“He talks?” Sungyeol breathed deeply trying to recompose himself as he now became interested and the kid in front of him smiled and nodded vehemently. “What-what he says?”

“That he's going to heal you.” Moonsoo kid smiled, proud of his brother.

Sungyeol avoided the kid gaze, he didn't want to be healed. Scratch that, he wanted to be healed, but didn't want only that. His mind, heart, and body were set on confusing his brain and he couldn't help but yearn for Myungsoo to be more, more than a doctor that somehow befriended a random patient, more even than a friend although Sungyeol remembered the young handsome doctor said he was committed to somebody else. Suddenly he started to cry again and the young boy wondered if he spoke something wrong.

Myungsoo chose that moment to come back. “We're ok to go.” He announced and Sungyeol sadly nodded. “God, you're soaking, dress this to keep you warm.” Myungsoo gave him the hoodie which Sungyeol started to promptly wear it over his wet shirt.

“I brought a blanket.” Moonsoo suddenly showed a blanket full of pokeballs that he enveloped Sungyeol with when the oldest finished dressing the hoodie and Myungsoo promptly positioned himself behind Sungyeol and pushed his wheelchair towards the exit of the station.

Myungsoo parked the wheelchair next to the door and Moonsoo steadied the char so his brother could pick Sungyeol up and place him in the passenger sit. After Sungyeol wheelchair was secured in the trunks both boys got inside the car so they could move, but when the ex-model noticed where they were going he started to panic.

“Please, don't bring me back there. Please! Please!” Sungyeol begged as he clutched Myungsoo right arm as hard as he could and the younger ended up pulling the car to the side to make sure to calm him down.

“Sungyeol-shi, if you don't want me to take you to your mother place then I won't, you can trust me on that, I never ever betrayed my words and I won't start doing now.” He tried to assure the oldest and Sungyeol slowly nodded although his eyes were glistening with tears.

“Then where are you going to take me?” He asked weekly. “I don't remember my own address.”

“If you don't mind... I will take you to my place.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol felt his face getting red. Myungsoo slightly moved his lips but contained a smile. “Is it ok for you?” Sungyeol bit his lips and nodded. _Aigo, Sungyeol, why you're so cute sometimes?_

“We have to pass your mother house on our way there, please don't think I'll drop you there, I'll never ever do something you don't want me to do, ok?” With the last sentence, Sungyeol felt his body relaxing and he slowly took his hands of Myungsoo body.

With that, they resumed driving silently until they reached Myungsoo house. As the young doctor parked his father car Sungyeol looked at the big house in front of him and felt a sense of deja vu, had he been already here? He shook his head, that was a product of his imagination, something he wished for and would never have, because he just met him, and Myungsoo was committed to god knows who.

Myungsoo and Moonsoo worked together to place Sungyeol again in his wheelchair and then the doctor pushed him inside the house as Moonsoo opened and closed the doors for them.

“Hyung, where is he going to sleep?” Moonsoo asked.

“Upstairs, there's no room down.” Myungsoo replied as he thought about going upstairs with Sungyeol, one thing was to carry the ex-model, that nowadays was weighing less, another one was to carry him while he took the stairs. He needed one more person to help him with this. “Moonsoo can you prepare a bath for Sungyeol while I get dad to help me? Pick up some clothes from my closet too.” Moonsoo nodded and went upstairs promptly, while the two were alone. “Sungyeol-ah, once we get rid of these wet clothes we're going to have a talk about today events ok?” The ex-model bit his lips and looked down to the floor. “If you don't tell me I can't help you.” He argued and Sungyeol nodded but kept looking to the ground.

Myungsoo ran upstairs towards his father room and shook the old man awake even though Jongwan, like Sunggyu always did, tried to push him away and cover his head with his blanket. Somehow he managed to convince the old doctor to wake up without waking his mother up, and once both of them got down, Jongwan was rubbing his sleepy eyes when he saw what Myungsoo wanted help with.

“Omg, Myungsoo you kidnapped him?” The doctor gasped.

“Dr. Kim!” Sungyeol gasped back, shocked out of his mind his own doctor was there, he didn't see this one for the past few weeks.

“No, are you crazy? He was in a police station and they called me, I don't even know how they got my phone number.” Myungsoo argued.

“I gave them that phone number, but I didn't know it was yo-you- ATCHOO! Sungyeol announced with a sneeze even more shocked while Jongwan and Myungsoo looked warily at each other, Sungyeol remembered something?

Jongwan ended up sighing. “Look, I'm sleepy, I'm not going to understand a thing even if you explain to me in detail.” He then turned to look at Myungsoo. “What do you need help with?”

“I need to get him upstairs, it seems like he was in the rain for some time so he needs a bath.”

“I ain't giving him a bath, this is too weird.” Jongwan said bluntly.

“I was hoping you'd help me to take him upstairs.” Myungsoo said sarcastically.

“No, it's ok, I just need to change, I...ATCHOO! I have some clothes here too and... ATCHOO! Sorry.” Sungyeol said as he rubbed his nose.

“Very well. Can you take him?” Jongwan interrupted as if Sungyeol wasn't there.

“I have no problem, he lost weight, but I'd need the chair upstairs.” Myungsoo explained.

“Let's do this!” Jongwan said and both of them moved to Sungyeol.

“No, wait, I don't want to.” Sungyeol tried to push Myungsoo back but the younger just dodged, placed the armrests down and took him in his arms. As for Jongwan, he grabbed the wheelchair and took it to the stairs to bring the chair up.

“Hold on tight, we are going up.” Myungsoo advised and Sungyeol ended up holding Myungsoo around his neck with all his might. They tried not to look into each other eyes, Myungsoo was obviously happy to be carrying Sungyeol that way like he always was, and Sungyeol was blushing away, afraid to let his feelings show.

As soon as Sungyeol was placed on his chair, Jongwan met eyes with the maknae that was just coming from Myungsoo room with some clothes in his hands.

“Moonsoo, why are you awake?”

“I was helping....”

“Aside from that why were you awake?” Jongwan asked again and Moonsoo gulped hard, his dad wasn't happy with that. “To your room right now!” Moonsoo sighed, went quickly to the bathroom to leave Myungsoo clothes there for Sungyeol then went to his room while everyone watched him.

“I put a chair inside the bathroom because I didn't know if Sungyeol hyung would feel more comfortable with that. Good night.” Once Moonsoo closed his door Jongwan gave a pat on each boy's shoulder before heading to his own room and closing the door.

Myungsoo then promptly brought Sungyeol to the bathroom despite the older soft protests. He was going to help Sungyeol out of his clothes but the ex-model curved himself over and held his shirt in place.

“NO! Please, no!” He pleaded.

“Sungyeol-shi, your clothes are wet, you have to take them out.”

“I know.” Sungyeol simply said but kept bending himself as he eyed Myungsoo with distrust. “I just... I don't want you to see me this way.” He admitted.

“But...” Myungsoo couldn't really understand why Sungyeol was being like that, he had seen this gorgeous body since the day they met and honestly, Myungsoo couldn't care more about the scars Sungyeol was so concerned with. He was alive and that was all that mattered to him. But of course, he couldn't tell him this that way. “I am a doctor Sungyeol-shi.” He ended up saying. “I don't mind seeing your scars, I have already seen many of them through college, I won't judge you or think of you in a different way.” He tried to assure the younger.

“But I mind...” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo was taken aback for a second. “I just don't feel comfortable... you're not only a doctor, you're my friend too...” Sungyeol ended up lying. “… to undress in front of a friend... I don't want you looking at me that way.” Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo could look at him like a doctor, but this wasn't the way Sungyeol wanted the younger to look at him.

Myungsoo sighed, he was a bit sad Sungyeol didn't let him help, but he couldn't really force the older to bare skin for him. “I'll just put you under the shower then, but what about when you finish?” He asked.

“I'll-I'll cover myself with the towel. “

Myungsoo ended up nodding weekly in acceptance. “When you finish, call me, I'll take a quick bath and wait for you.”

Myungsoo helped Sungyeol in a plastic chair Moonsoo let underneath the shower, pointed to the things Sungyeol could use to bathe and placed the towel at the older reach before giving him privacy. He then rushed up to take a bath and dress up to wait for the older because he knew Sungyeol not only took longer bathing, now he had more difficulties as well.

He came out of his own bath in his noona room ten minutes later, he dressed and placed himself in front of the bathroom door. Actually, he didn't think Sungyeol would call for help, because not only he was a prideful person, but, in his mind, Sungyeol wanted to be independent. Myungsoo was right about that, but Sungyeol wheelchair and clothes were out of his reach and even if he dried himself completely, if he waited naked for nothing this bathe wouldn't serve for anything because he would still catch a cold.

“Dr. Kim.” He called faintly as he placed a towel covering the ugly parts of his body and his junk the best he could. “Dr. Kim.” He decided to call again a bit louder and he was relieved to hear the door opening and closing.

He tried to arrange the towel in place again for Myungsoo not to see his ugly parts when he appeared, but the younger only placed one of his hands inside the curtain, offering a second towel and Sungyeol felt grateful that Myungsoo seemed to understand him better than anyone else, which made him think again that they could have a closer bond than he initially thought or the things he dreamed today were really reality.

Remembering that, sad and disappointed feelings hit him strongly again and he covered himself the best he could before he allowed Myungsoo to sort of place him in his chair, urgh to need people to help him with that was so annoying, but since it was Myungsoo he didn't complain, that was seconds of happiness in Myungsoo arms, but the dressing part Sungyeol wanted to die. He had to ask Myungsoo to help him a bit because of the thing attached to his leg and, even though he was still sort of covered and Myungsoo tried to do it without making a big deal out of it, he felt deeply humiliated.

Myungsoo brought him to his room and they were in silence once they both dried their hairs. That was enough time to make Sungyeol regain a bit of his dignity back, but when Myungsoo didn't say a thing anymore and just prepared a bed for him, Sungyeol felt the necessity to thank him.

“Dr. Kim...” He called softly and Myungsoo hummed but didn't turn to look at him. “Thank you for helping me...” Myungsoo nodded and kept arranging the bed for Sungyeol. “...in everything... just thank you.” He said and Myungsoo finally decided to look at him as the oldest bit his lip nervously and fumbled with his fingers.

“It's ok, you don't have to thank it. I do it because I want it.” Myungsoo repeated as he did many other times and motioned Sungyeol to move a bit closer so he could place the ex-model on the bed.

Sungyeol did what he was told but felt Myungsoo answer was somehow really wrong as if it was a standard answer programmed and said robotically. “Are you going to keep repeating that? Who are you, a saint?' Sungyeol asked in a teasing way but the younger knew he was slightly annoyed, so he sighed, placed him on the bed before addressing him.

“No, I am far from being a saint.” He answered vaguely then sat beside him on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked to avoid repeated conversations and to know what was really going on and why Sungyeol was in the rain so late at night. The ex-model promptly looked away, not wanting to talk so Myungsoo tried to ask again more softly. “Come on, you told me you would tell me. I can't help you more if you don't tell me.”

Sungyeol was in silence for a couple of minutes as he pondered if he should really tell the other what happened. He felt he couldn't, despite some of what he 'dreamed' was really good to him, he wasn't sure that was real, and that could make Myungsoo disgusted, that might have him throwing him out back on the streets. Sungyeol cleared his throat as he quickly thought and then started to talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

“I have never said this before but...” Myungsoo straightened himself and gave Sungyeol his undivided attention. “... sometimes I dream some stuff that seems really real and then I throw these stuff on conversations and sometimes people around me kind of confirms that it is indeed a memory.” Sungyeol explained nervously.

“I kind of imagined that.” Myungsoo half smiled encouraging him to continue.

“But there's a lot of stuff I've been dreaming, that I can't bring myself to ask people in my life if it is true.” Sungyeol said hesitantly.

“Why?” Myungsoo frowned. “I bet they would tell you the truth.”

“Would they?” Sungyeol asked sarcastically and looked intently at the younger eyes as he thought about his family and friends hiding things from him.

“I think they would, your friends and family love you, they wouldn't hide things from you.” Myungsoo assured.

“I don't know about that.” Sungyeol avoided his gaze.

“What makes you say this?” Myungsoo asked getting nervous when Sungyeol looked back at him intently.

“Because I did a test.” Sungyeol said dead serious.

“And how did that test go?” Myungsoo asked amused.

“Everybody failed.” Sungyeol said kind of void of emotions and Myungsoo was taken aback.

“What did you ask them?”

“I asked them about you.” Sungyeol said.

“Sungyeol-shi...” Myungsoo chuckled, he couldn't help but think Sungyeol was somehow cute asking about him but he promptly stopped laughing when he saw Sungyeol unamused expression and then he remembered that because they were a secret item and because their relationship differed with Sungyeol family members that could bring some contradicting answers. “What did they told you? Did they tell you we are friends?” Myungsoo asked carefully.

“Every single person that ever visited me told me something different about you.”

“Tell me what they told you, I will tell you which is true.”

“This doesn't really matter much because, as Dongwoo hyung said, every one of them gave me an answer based on what they know, and what they know is not what I want to know.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo just blinked, _Dongwoo hyung, you're smarter than people give you credit for. “_ But one thing I know for sure, we know each other from before the accident and I know that for a while now and that we are close too."

Myungsoo made silence for a couple of seconds before he replied carefully. “That's true, we have known each other since you turned twenty.”

Sungyeol crossed his arms and made a frustrated face. “Then why didn't you tell me? Why whenever I ask you, you try to avoid the subject?”

“I can't, ok?” Myungsoo said in an apologetic tone. “I can't tell you things in a straightforward manner, it was your doctor recommendation.”

“Fuck the doctor's recommendations, I want to know, I have a right to know!” Sungyeol complained. “My head has been a mess because of it, even more because I can't figure it out on my own.”

“But it can hurt you. We aren't sure if your memory will ever come back completely, you could become frustrated, that could give you physical and emotional pain, lead to depression and...” Sungyeol made a face as if he wasn't liking that speech so Myungsoo halted his words and tried another way. “Remember when you asked me why I had big dark circles? I spent a lot of nights up studying your case, I know everything there is to know about your condition, I bugged the hell out of your doctors to discuss it. The best way to help you we could find was to take advantage that you didn't forget the trust you had in me so I could befriend you again and subtly induce your brain into remembering things.”

“And why the hell you don't talk about yourself?” Sungyeol asked frustrated and Myungsoo bit his lips an looked down at his lap. “I know you're not family and you never place yourself in the friend's category, you just say you're Dr. Kim Myungsoo and this makes me so uncomfortable. I call you like that but I feel it's wrong, I can't bring myself to use honorifics because I'm never sure of how close we are and, even so, I still feel wrong.”

“There's a reason for that.” Myungsoo mumbled. “But I don't want to risk your well being telling you that directly, you'll have to remember this alone.” He then looked up to Sungyeol hesitantly and asked. “How did you know my phone number? I gave it to your mom because you couldn't unlock your phone yet and Daeyeol has it since before the accident, so how?”.

“I don't know, it just came into my mind and... I didn't really know it was yours, though I was glad it was, and that you picked it up and decided to come help me.” Sungyeol admitted with his cheeks slightly turning pink.

“This is really specific, did you remember something more?” Myungsoo asked half scared half pleased Sungyeol remembered something about him.

“I don't know.” Sungyeol looked to the ceiling

“You need to tell me.”

“I won't tell you anything.” He then snorted. “I don't even know what's real and what's not and honestly I don't think I want to know because this will hurt me.”

“Come on, remembering me or not, you trust me. Tell me whatever you remembered and I give you my word that, if I am in any of these memories, I will tell you if it is real and if it's not.”

Sungyeol crossed his arms over his chest as if he was adopting a defensive posture - he didn't want to tell Myungsoo even half of the things he thought it was his memories, they were too embarrassing - and looked at every corner of the simply decorated in black and white room of the boy in front of him. “I can't.”

“I won't judge you.” Myungsoo insisted. “I have never judged you, I never will.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sungyeol asked uncomfortably. “It's better if you just tell me who you are, then I'll know.”

“But if you remembered something, then... then you know the answer.” Myungsoo said weekly.

“I don't, this is why I want you to tell me.” The older ended up saying, at this point, he couldn't lie about not remembering anymore, Myungsoo already had seen through him and if what he had in mind was really the truth there was no way he could fool the younger for longer.

“You do, who am I?” Myungsoo asked.

“I don't...” Sungyeol was about to deny, his heart beating out loud with fear of disgust and rejection.

“Tell me, because now I am the one who needs to know. Who am I?” The younger pressed now more firmly.

“Please stop pressuring me, I told you I don't know if what's in my head is real or not.” Sungyeol whined as he felt cornered and literally couldn't run away from this.

“Guess it then, and I can tell you if it is or not.” Myungsoo assured, slid closer on the bed and repeated: “Who am I?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. So many scenes about them playing in his head in a second that he almost got dizzy. Should he tell the younger? Should he not? Sungyeol was in doubt for a millisecond, but he decided to just answer and get this over because Myungsoo didn't seem like he would stop insisting anytime soon.

“Swee-sweetie.” He ended up stuttering slowly, afraid to see Myungsoo expression. He was sure the younger would mock him and call him weird for answering like that, or he would interpret him correctly but if what Sungyeol had on his mind wasn't true memories he would feel not only sad but humiliated too.

Instead of all of this, nothing but silence came and when Sungyeol opened one eye to look at the younger reaction he found Myungsoo totally frozen looking at him.

“I have sputtered nonsense right?” Sungyeol scratched his nose in embarrassment as he looked down at his lap and didn't dare to raise his head. “I'm sorry but when I think about you this is what comes out, I've been holding myself because I thought you'd feel weirded out about this. You were anything but help these past two months and here my mind is, conjuring things on its own, I don't know why this is happening, maybe I'm broken and...”

“Shut up. Re-repeat that.” Myungsoo ordered.

Sungyeol pride screamed for him not to do it, that this was degrading, humiliating, that he would fuck up things that he thought he already fucked up again, but his heart, and he didn't know why, screamed for him to do as he was told, feeling the most hopeful he ever felt in these two months.

“Sw-Sweetie.” Sungyeol stammered hesitantly again, this time looking at the younger and waiting for a proper and definitive reaction.

As the word left Sungyeol lips, the younger own lips started to quiver and then he was slightly scrunching up his handsome face because tears of emotion, happiness and relief were being produced in his eyes.

“I'm sor..” Sungyeol was about to apologize, he didn't understand the younger reaction but Myungsoo promptly cut him off.

“Sweetie...” He paused a bit to recompose himself. “...is a nickname you gave to me. Do you know why?”

“Omg.” Sungyeol mumbled in barely whisper although his eyes were opening wide.

“Because we are close, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo continued despite Sungyeol breaths hasting, Sungyeol seemed to remember something about them so this time he wouldn't be walking on eggshells and just tell him key things. “Closer than whatever our friends told you we are.”

“Oh my god. So all that's in my mind is-is the truth?” Sungyeol voice came out so puzzled, so small, so fragile.

“Pro-probably.” Myungsoo smiled full of emotion and slowly, to not freak the other out, he tried to reach for Sungyeol hand.

“But you're committed to someone.” Sungyeol seemed to find hard to believe as he looked at Myungsoo hand above his.

“When I said that... I was talking about you.” The younger squeezed the ex-model hand but Sungyeol just took his hand out of Myungsoo hold to use it to hide his face on it, which made Myungsoo feel insecure and speak hesitantly. “You.. you and I... we are lovers, Sungyeol. We've-we've been lovers since you came back from Japan.”

“No, no, no. I can't believe it!” Sungyeol said as he started to cry and Myungsoo started to feel hurt. “How can all of that have happened? How?”

“I... I don't know.” Myungsoo told him honestly, but still with a hurt and pitiful tone. “But I fell for you and...” He was about to try to explain the beginning of their relationship but Sungyeol didn't want to hear about that and interrupted him.

“This is why... gosh, this is why whenever I am with you I feel at ease, that's why I trust you, that's why I have been desiring to be yours since I opened my eyes.” The caller said as he sobbed.

“Yeollie.” Myungsoo called softly and Sungyeol sobs intensified. “Why are you talking as if this was a bad thing? Before your accident, we were such a stable couple despite all...”

Sungyeol took his hands out of his face to look at the younger with a pair of sad red eyes. “That was before.” He said and Myungsoo heart started to thump in fear inside his chest. “Now... omg... now...”

“What-what do you mean?” Myungsoo asked with panic lacing his voice.

“Now I'm like this.” Sungyeol motioned to his body. “I have a lot of scars, I can't walk and I forgot my own lover... I don't want to tie you down.”

“Wha-what?” Myungsoo blinked and tears fell from his eyes instantly he was in a mix of sadness and anger. “No, Sungyeol, no! I refuse to hear this.” He got up and paced from one side to the other near the bed while Sungyeol didn't have the guts to speak again. “No, no, no!” He mumbled and came back to sit beside his lover. “I won't take your shit this time, I won't let you break up with me because of this.”

“But Sweetie... I'm not worthy of you.” Sungyeol said feeling lost and quite disappointed with himself. “I-I don't think it's fair to tie you to me...”

Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol arms and shook him which left Sungyeol alarmed. “Stop saying that!” He said in anger. “Stop saying that!” He asked. “Stop. Saying. That!” He pleaded weakly. “I don't want to be away from you that way again so don't, don't push me away.”

“Do you really want me despite all?” Sungyeol asked with a small incredulous voice.

“Of course I want it, you're my everything.” Myungsoo said looking into the taller eyes. “Even if you have scars in your body, they don't tell me you're ugly, they tell me you survived, and having you alive is everything I need. It doesn't matter if you're in a wheelchair or in a hospital bed, modeling or using these long legs to run around, I still want you. And even when you didn't know who I was, I was there every day because I still want you. I wouldn't leave you over any of this because I still want you. Don't be shallow because I won't leave you because of any of these.”

Sungyeol made desperate dubious eyes. “Do you really mean that?” He then pleaded with a weak tone. “Please, tell me the truth, I can't stand people lying to me anymore... I love you and I want you with my whole being, Sweetie, but I can't have you lying to me right now, I just can't...”

Myungsoo interrupted Sungyeol with a soft and loving kiss on his lips that soon started to become quite desperate, with tongues and teeth clashing in order to demonstrate the restrained feelings they had been holding for the past two months.

When they parted Myungsoo pulled his face just away enough to look deeply into the older eyes. “The truth is that I need you as much as you need me, we just can't be without each other.”

“I really want to believe you.” Sungyeol said in a weak tone.

“I would never ever lie to you Yeollie... These past months were hell because I couldn't tell you I am your lover directly, and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to tell you everything about us because our relationship is made of heavy ups and downs and it is a lot to take in and process, your brain would overwork and you would be in pain like what happened when you talked to Dongwoo hyung.”

“That was not his fault, he didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know. Things about you... I started to remember a few things about you around two weeks after I woke up.... but things came like little flashes and until today I wasn't sure if it was memories coming back or if my brain was conjuring things because I was falling for you and...” Sungyeol said as he tried to clean his face.

“Falling for me?” Myungsoo asked with a voice laced with emotion as he helped the older to wipe his cheeks clean.

The oldest nodded as he bit his lips, his face getting uncharacteristically warm. “I fell for you again.”

“I fall for you every day.” Myungsoo smiled and Sungyeol contained a pleased smile despite crying five minutes ago, his chest felt ridiculously warm and beating so fast, he leaned over and hugged the younger.

“I feel like I am finally returning home after a long trip, you're the home I was searching for.” He said with trembling voice again and Myungsoo chuckled, finding that amusing and if he were, to be honest, very Woohyun-like too.

Honestly, Sungyeol didn't want to part from the hug but Myungsoo had to ask him to because he was being squeezed too hard and he felt his neck become wet, and that's when he saw that Sungyeol was crying even worse than he was before.

“Yeollie, don't cry. We won't break up no matter what." Myungsoo said softly trying to coax the older. "You should be happy you remembered a big part of your memory.”

“It's just... it's just...” The oldest stuttered, as his lips couldn't conjure the thoughts his brain was having but Myungsoo waited for him and his lover finally decided to end his train of thought. “If everything that's in my head about you is the truth... then-then all about my mom is not...” His voice broke at the end.

Myungsoo unconsciously tensed and then Sungyeol leaving his mom apartment in the middle of the night with a bag with clothes and ending up in a police station suddenly made all sense inside his head. Sungyeol had remembered the pan and couldn't stay another second over that roof. But what the hell should he do right now? Misun had been behaving like a loving mother till now and they were really becoming close.

“Yeollie... about that...”

“Why are you even talking to her nicely these past months?” Sungyeol asked betrayed. “She wanted to hurt you.”

“As you just said, she want-ED, she doesn't want it anymore.”

“Still...” Sungyeol was about to complain but Myungsoo decided to stop him now before Sungyeol started to hold back on his previous conviction of not talking to her.

"Sungyeol, a lot of things happened behind your back and now that you seemed to remember what caused all this situation in the first place, we need to talk about that. I am going to tell you some things and...”

“I don't want to listen, I don't want to talk about her. I don't remember where my apartment is but you must know, so bring me there and tell Daeyeol to hand over all my belongings.” Sungyeol said more hurt and disappointed than angry.

“Yeollie, we have to talk about it, things changed a whole ton of lot these years you two didn't speak.” Myungsoo said and the taller crossed arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

“And you know all about that.” Sungyeol asked sarcastically although he did seem curious about it.

“In fact, I know.” Myungsoo simply blinked and showed a serious face. "Your mom changed a lot, she said she stopped going to church, she said she tried to read about gay people so she could try to understand things better and although she doesn't fully understand it, she is not completely against it now."

Sungyeol eyes grew big before he eyed his lover suspiciously, showing that he didn't believe this so Myungsoo continued with his explanation.

“When you.... when you were brought to the hospital, I was there Sungyeol, I had just finished my shift and I was waiting for you to pick me up, I had to call your family because legally I can't take responsibility for you..." Myungsoo said that with hurt in his voice, it sucked Korea didn't recognize two males being a couple. "She arrived at the hospital so worried. I have to tell you that at first she didn't want me there, and I think she must have misinterpreted something when she saw me with the hyungs because when you got out of the surgery she got so angry, insinuating I was fooling around in front of my sister and.. I know you won't like what I'll tell you but I had to tell noona I'm in a relationship with you."

“Oh my god!” Sungyeol gasped.

“But I swear Yeol you can trust my noona, she didn't even waiver before supporting us, she can keep secrets and she pulled all administrative efforts for you and...”

Sungyeol just blinked a couple of times. “I was talking about my.... well, not your sister. It's ok about that, sooner or later I'd have to talk to her right?”

Myungsoo let it out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded and right after that, he started explaining things again. “She didn't let me in the room while you were in a coma but when you woke up so distressed and I was able to calm you down after some misbehaving, she finally let me inside the room, and then every day I was there. And despite the situation we were in, and the fact that you didn't seem to remember me, we talked the way we always do. With that, your mother understood that we have a strong connection.”

Sungyeol bit his lips and avoided the younger gaze as he continued to speak. “Remembering or not Sungyeol, hurt or not, we still pull on each other just like gravity. And she noticed that, she noticed that what we have is very real and strong and she doesn't understand it but she will not be against anymore because she wants to see you happy.”

Sungyeol snorted grumpily. “If she wanted to see me happy she wouldn't have thrown a pan over our heads.”

“Yeollie, your mom regrets that deeply, she apologized to me about that and about the day of your grandma wedding and...”

“My grandma got married?” Sungyeol gasped shocked.

“Oh, you didn't remember that.” Myungsoo was taken aback and Sungyeol shook his head incredulously and the younger guessed everything about him is not completely back or else Sungyeol wouldn't have forgotten that fight. Maybe he had to make his lover and Misun raise white flags before the taller remembered that. "Well, that doesn't matter right now, the important thing is that your mother apologized to me and she has been doing her best to change.”

“Change.” Sungyeol snorted. “Sweetie, I can't believe you're taking her side, she has been lying to my face, pretending to be a loving mother when in the reality she threw a pan over our heads because she can't control who I am interested in.”

“Sungyeol, I'm tired of this.” Myungsoo sighed. “I understand how much pain and trauma and disappointment that caused you, but it's time to talk to her and move on.”

“I won't.” Sungyeol said resolutely. “I left that apartment because I can't stand being in her presence knowing what she did, therefore, I have no interest.”

“Sungyeol stop lying!” Myungsoo said now in an irritated tone. “You can try to, but you won't fool me. I know you miss her, you keep her photo hidden next to our bed and I caught you sleeping and hugging it twice.”

“I don't remember that then that didn't happen.” Sungyeol said awkwardly lying.

“Well, you don't remember but it happened.” Myungsoo sassed but when he saw Sungyeol looking to his lap as if he was caught doing something bad, the younger changed his tone to a more soft one. “I know you two weren't that close before the pan, but when you woke up you were a little awkward for a few days, and the more loving she treated you the more you liked.”

Sungyeol started to bite his lips and his eyes watered, he knew at least what Myungsoo had just told him was right, indeed his mother had been treating him more nicely than she ever treated and he was really enjoying to get close to her. But at the same time what she had done was something he really condemned, that could have hurt Myungsoo badly, what kind of boyfriend he was if he forgot what happened easily?

“Now that I remembered this will be hard to forget Sweetie. The scene replies in my head a lot of times and I'm always scared of the consequences of the what if's.”

Myungsoo grabbed one of Sungyeol hands in his and stroked it. I am not asking you to forget what she did. “Not only forgetting but forgiving takes time and a lot of effort. What I am asking you is to try to meet her halfway, I mean, I am asking you to talk to her like we did so many times, you know talking helps a lot, if you want someone to mediate we can ask our therapist...” Sungyeol looked up and cocked his head to the side in curiosity and Myungsoo sighed getting the hint the oldest didn't remember that either. “Anyway, just show her that you'll let her try to earn your love back.”

“I don't know.” Sungyeol hesitated unsurely.

“It's ok if you don't know that now, you had a lot to process and forcing you to take a decision now won't be good.” Myungsoo smiled reassuringly. “Can you take a thought at least? For me?” He asked hopefully.

“Ok.” Sungyeol said faintly but then he looked resolute to Myungsoo. “But before I take any decision I don't want to see her, I want to go back to my apartment, I want my things back there and I want everybody to stop lying to me.”

Myungsoo smiled amused with Sungyeol demands and then he got up on his feet and started to tease. “After two months of not even remembering me, I thought you'd ask me to sleep with you, but you only want your apartment, I'm hurt.”

“Nooo~, of course, I want to sleep with you.” Sungyeol tried to reach the younger but Myungsoo placed himself beyond his reach. “Come here, I want to, I want to.” He insisted. “I won't be able to do much though, I am not even sure if I can...”

Myungsoo got close and placed a sheet over the older then turned around the bed while yawning. “Sungyeol, when I said sleep I just meant sleep, we can't have sex here, I'm sure you'll agree with me once you remember that memory.”

“You're the naughty one, I meant to say to hold you properly.” Sungyeol teased back with a victorious brow up and Myungsoo halted his steps and blushed. He smiled before patting the free spot on the bed. “Come here, it's been a long time, right? I want to feel your body next to mine, I just hope you can do with hugging half of my body.”

Myungsoo quickened his steps again to turn the lights off and get himself under the blankets as well, only to hug the other tightly as if Sungyeol was going to disappear if he didn't do that and they spent some time like this until Sungyeol threw him a question.

“Sweetie, do you know when they will take this thing out of my leg? I know it's necessary, but I want to do things on my own and this thing hinders me so much.” He admitted a bit shyly.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo said faintly. “You have a good prognostic though, you're healing well for someone in that kind of accident. You can ask my dad tomorrow because he would be able to give you a proper answer, but I think two more weeks are enough.”He explained. “Then we can start thinking how to make you walk again and once you do that we can make a trip to Taiwan or Japan to visit your grandmother, wherever she is, and we can stroll the streets without much worry because nobody will recognize us, and...” He added with a dreamy tone.

“Now that I know about our relationship I really want to do all of that.” Sungyeol whined. “The thing I want the most right now is to be able to get up from this bed and do everything you just told me. I really want that, I really, really want...” He said and it was evident in his voice how he was upset with that.

“Hey, I am going to be with you every step of the way, helping you as a lover and as a doctor and you're going to walk again, I feel that.' Myungsoo said in a comforting tone. “You were able to move your upper body and now you're regaining strength on it, and I talked a lot about you with my dad, and he said he was able to leave you in top notch. Maybe it is your mind blocking everything.”

“Is it that possible?” Sungyeol asked as he thought about it looking at the ceiling and caressing the younger nape lightly. “When-when I moved my fingers it was because I wanted to hold your hand.” Sungyeol ended up confessing a bit shyly.

Myungsoo blinked his eyes in surprise, at the time he was so excited that he forgot all about why Sungyeol had done that. His heart was filled with so much warmth and love that he thought it was going to break, but if it was to break because of this he would gladly let it.

He knew he already thanked all the entities in this world for letting Sungyeol to stay alive and beside him, even though as a friend, and now that his lover remembered him, he knew he had to do it all over again because now he was able to be so close to the oldest that he could check his heartbeat from his position, with his head placed exactly and strategically above the ex-model thumping heart.

Myungsoo squeezed his lover tight, he was going to fix Sungyeol in every way possible and he was gonna keep him very protected in his arms in every way he needs.

____________________________________________

“Urgh!” Moonsoo growled and sat on the kitchen chair unceremoniously as his father proceeded to place bowls and chopsticks on the table on a rare day that almost all the family was home.

“Good morning Moonsoo.” Jongwan greeted sarcastically as he eyed the kid.

“…” The younger just let his head fall on the table.

“What's with him?” Jisoo whispered to her husband while she eyed her maknae curiously.

“I want to go back to sleep.” The younger mumbled weakly.

“No way, you decided to sleep late, because you were probably playing video games so this is your punishment and it's not even that early, It's 9 am.” Jongwan argued and the maknae growled again.

“Jongwan-ah, he is on a break, let the boy have a bit of fun.” Jisoo scolded her husband then turned to the kid. “Moonsoo, go call your brother to have breakfast and then you can eat and sleep more ok?”

Moonsoo raised his head to look at his parents, then a brow too. “You can't be serious, I won't get near that room that soon.”

Jisoo looked puzzled to her son but Jongwan was quick to explain. "Myungsoo brought Sungyeol here late at night, I couldn't understand much, but Sungyeol was dripping wet."

“He was in a police station.” Moonsoo gave his two cents of contribution to the conversation.

“What he is doing there?” Jisoo asked puzzled and both father and son shrugged.

“I think it's better if we let them wake up on their own.” Jongwan advised and the other two couldn't agree more.

Myungsoo woke up around 2 PM, he didn't know what time he and Sungyeol went to sleep because they had a talk the previous night, so they slept in. Sungyeol was a light sleeper, always was, but unexpectedly he didn't wake up when Myungsoo got out of the bed so the younger threw a shirt on and left the room with a happy spring in his steps.

He bumped with Moonsoo on the stairs and happily kissed his brother head, while the kid looked dumbfounded at him, then got down and went to the kitchen to look for food, he wanted to surprise Sungyeol with breakfast - or should it be lunch? - in bed but he was stopped by his parents.

“Myungsoo, you finally woke up!" Jisoo greeted.

“Good moooorning~!” Myungsoo greeted happily as he approached then to kiss both elders cheeks.

Both parents looked at each other confused, not that they didn't like to see their son happy but what had happened? Was it related to Sungyeol?

“Why are you so happy?” Jongwan asked and Myungsoo smiled a thousand watts dimply smile.

“Sungyeol remembered me.” He said almost in a dream-like tone.

“That's great son!” Jisoo congratulated him and the two giggled to each other.

“That doesn't explain why Sungyeol popped up here in the middle of the night.” Jongwan raised a brow.

“Yeah, and I wasn't even informed he came.” Jisoo pouted.

“That's...” Myungsoo bit his lips and sat on the couch in front of them, he inhaled deeply and started to explain the best he could without giving too many details about the day he met Sungyeol mother for the first time. “Here's what happened....”

______________________________________

Meanwhile, Moonsoo, that was hidden watching his brother, noticed that he would have a serious talk with their parents, he took the chance to sneak into his brother room and visit Sungyeol. The kid tried to approach the older without waking the older but he failed once he got close to Sungyeol and looked at him up and down.

Sungyeol woke up sighing. “Stop looking at me, Sweetie.” He demanded and pulled a blanket over his head, but when he heard the chuckle from his side he immediately knew it wasn't his boyfriend looking at him.

The older pushed the blanket down enough so he could look at the kid and Moonsoo just smiled at him. “Good morning hyung.”

“Good morning... Moonsoo right?” He asked sleepily then ran his eyes around the room and got a little sad that Myungsoo wasn't there.

“Yes.” Moonsoo smiled. “Do you remember me?”

Sungyeol pushed the blanket down even more and looked at the younger apologetic. “No, sorry.”

“It's ok, I don't mind, hyung is the one you should be remembering and by the way he was happily smiling I think you already did.”

Sungyeol bit his lips a bit flustered, was he able to make Myungsoo happy even if he was like that? That thought left him in such a good mood too. “Where is him?”

Moonsoo shrugged. “Probably begging mom to make food for you two, it's past lunch time.”

“Omg, don't let him do this, she doesn't need to.”

“It's ok, Hyung.” Moonsoo giggled. “She already cooked a lot of food, he only has to heat it, and while he doesn't appear I will keep you company if you don't mind.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol said hesitantly and Moonsoo ran around the bed and jumped on the space Myungsoo occupied earlier and the boy started to look intensely at him which made Sungyeol feel uncomfortable. “What are you looking at?”

“Sorry hyung, I just... everybody told me how hurt you were to the point that I got scared of you dying, but here you are, you don't even look ugly.” Moonsoo said honestly.

Sungyeol snorted. “You wouldn't say that if you had seen every scar in my body.”

“Trust me hyung, I don't want to see it, but not because you have scars, but because you'd have to be naked and... you're hyung's property.”

“Wait, what?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded and the younger smiled shrugged again as he was enjoying that conversation.

“What about your legs?” The younger pulled the blanket off of Sungyeol.

“Kid, you're making me mad, stop looking at me like that.” Sungyeol tried to complain but Moonsoo was sitting near his knee and Sungyeol couldn't reach him.

“No, really hyung, you should get up from this bed so we can go out together. Explain to me why you can't walk yet. Do you feel anything if I do this?” Moonsoo poked the ex-model thigh and Sungyeol was getting mad.

“Stop poking me, I don't feel a thing, how can I even be able to walk if...”

“What about this?” Moonsoo pinched the inside of Sungyeol right thigh where the skin was thinner.

“Yahhhhh!” Sungyeol complained and the younger quickly retreated his hand as the older opened his eyes wide. Wait, wasn't that what he thought it was right? His expression started to brighten slowly as he thought about the consequences of what was happening. “Moon-moonsoo, do it again.” Moonsoo looked at him puzzled and he insisted. “Again Moonsoo, with all your strength and don't stop.” Sungyeol pleaded, he had to know if he wasn't imagining things.

The younger placed his hand inside Sungyeol right tight again and then pinched the elder with all of his strength.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

________________________________________________________

“Oh, my god!” Jisoo got a fright when she heard that unexpected scream.

The three in the living room became alerted and Myungsoo promptly got up and run away upstairs to see what was wrong with his lover with his parents following close behind.

They went up on Myungsoo room to find Moonsoo breathing heavily as he looked scared to Sungyeol while the older had his face hidden against his palms.

“What happened?” Jisoo and Myungsoo asked together although only Myungsoo rushed to Sungyeol side.

“KIM MOONSOO!” Jongwan screamed and that made the youngest flinch. “Were you bothering Sungyeol?”

“What did you do?” Jisoo asked as Myungsoo tried to coax an answer out of Sungyeol

“Mom, dad, he asked me to pinch him.” Moonsoo answered honestly.

“You did what?” Myungsoo head snapped back at him and he looked half puzzled half angry at his baby brother.

“I pinched him, but he asked me to...” Moonsoo said as he tried to defend himself, he was feeling he would get into trouble soon.

“I don't know if I find weird you confessed you hurt him or if I find this the weirdest excuse ever. But one way or another you're grounded.” Jongwan approached the kid on the bed to take him by the arm.

“Mom, I didn't do anything.” Moonsoo tried to get help from his mom.

“Sorry Moonsoo, I won't help you this time, you were inflicting pain on someone that is already hurt, this is not the kind of behavior that any of us taught you.” She scolded as well.

“It's ok, Yeollie, Moonsoo is not going to bully you anymore, you can stop crying now.” Myungsoo coaxed and patted his boyfriend, that was still crying, hair.

“He asked me to.” Moonsoo argued desperately, he didn't want to get grounded, that would mean no fun until the new school year beginning. “Sungyeol hyung, tell them the truth.”

“He pinched me, Sweetie, it hurt.” Sungyeol told him, and, despite his hands muffling the sound of his voice, Myungsoo was able to hear him just fine. He turned to glare at his baby bro but Sungyeol took his hands out of his face to speak more loudly. “It hurt, Sweetie.... on my leg... it hurt.”

Jongwan opened his jaw big, Jisoo rose a brow and Myungsoo gasped shocked before they heard Sungyeol continue. “I felt something in my leg again.” The ex-model told them in the middle of tears and smiles of joy, now he knew things were finally begun getting better.

 


	96. Explanation - Negotiation – Invitation - Information - Speechless -  Difficult words to say – Everything is going to be alright

 

 

Sungyeol cried hard from happiness as Myungsoo kept smiling like a fool while he made plans for when Sungyeol ended his treatment and recovery. The parents understood that the two of them needed to be alone and dragged the younger Kim out with them, not before apologizing for not believing him, the thing was that Moonsoo was growing up to become cunning and they didn't know when to believe him anymore.

After more or less half an hour of them talking, Jisoo appeared again with food on a tray for them. Myungsoo wasn't sure Sungyeol remembered his mother so he introduced her again and they talked a bit, she explained she had taken care of him while he was in ICU and always paid a visit to him but he was always sleeping at the end of her shift so they weren't able to see each other before.

While they ate, Jisoo talked about Myungsoo background, story and her perception on the two of them a relationship, which made her son to become flustered and Sungyeol amused, the thing that made him connect really easily to his lover's mother even though he didn't remember her much.

When they thought Jisoo was taking a lot to come out of Myungsoo room, Jongwan and Moonsoo joined them three of them and they spent all the afternoon talking about random things to make Sungyeol feel closer to all of them again and it wasn't until Jisoo pointed the sun setting that they left the room to make dinner.

In the meantime the boys bathed and changed clothes, with Sungyeol still being insecure about his body, and when they were done Sungyeol asked Myungsoo if they could go to his apartment after dinner, he didn't want to be a burden to the Kim family more than he was already was to his lover in some aspects. Myungsoo didn't agree that Sungyeol was a burden but he decided to indulge him, he didn't want any arguments in such happy day.

After dinner Myungsoo helped Sungyeol safely inside his dad car so he could take Sungyeol to their apartment when he noticed he left his phone in the car the previous night. As soon as he started the engine he connected his phone to USB charger and turned it on to see if he had any messages.

To his surprises he had about a dozen from Dongwoo some calls from Hoya, 30 missed calls from Daeyeol and about 100 from Sungyeol mother. He frowned deeply.

“What?” Sungyeol asked as Myungsoo swept his finger on the screen to read the messages Dongwoo left him.

**Dinohyung: Myungie, Daeyeol called me right now asking me to tell you to call him immediately.**

**Dinohyung: Is there something wrong happening? Is Yeollie ok?**

**Dinohyung: Myungie, why don't you answer me?**

**Dinohyung: Myungie, Sungyeol mom called me directly crying.**

**Dinohyung: I couldn't understand much but she asked me if I was able to contact you.**

**Dinohyung: What's going on? I'm worried.**

**Dinohyung: Myungie, you can't be sleeping until this late, answer me.**

**Dinohyung: Myungie, Yeollie family called me again, he is missing since this morning.**

**Dinohyung: Do you know anything? I'm going out to help them search for him.**

**Dinohyung: I called Hoya to help too. Come on, with four cars we can search for him more efficiently.**

**Dinohyung: Myungie the sun is setting, we have to find him quickly.**

**Dinohyung: MYUNGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

“Oh my.” Myungsoo gasped. “Yeollie, your family is searching for you. There's like 130 missed calls from them since this morning, they're searching for you.”

“They don't need to, I'm perfectly well.” Sungyeol said with a snort.

“I have to tell them you're with me.” Myungsoo was about to dial but Sungyeol blocked the screen of the phone with one of his hands.

“Don't, I don't want to talk to them.” The ex-model warned.

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo scolded. “They involved Dongwoo and Hoya hyung's in searching for you, it's unfair for everyone to waste time because of that when you aren't there just because you don't want to.”

Sungyeol pulled his hand away from the device. “Because the hyungs are involved...” He relented.

Myungsoo the hit the phone call and it didn't take long before Daeyeol spoke on the other side of the line, he was awkward to talk to Sungyeol mother on the phone, things between them were usually mediated by the younger Yeol.

“ _ **HYUNG!”**_ Daeyeol almost screamed. _ **“Where were you? Sungyeol hyung is been missing since morning and we need your help searching, why weren't you picking up your phone?”**_ He blabbered away.

“I didn't answer before because I forgot my phone in the car last night. You don't need to keep looking for Sungyeol, he's fine and he's with me.”

 ** _“_** ** _He is what?”_** The younger seemed surprised and Myungsoo heard someone else, probably Misun talking and the younger briefly explained.

“My belongings, tell him to bring them to my apartment.” Sungyeol whispered to his lover but the younger couldn't pass the message because the younger Yeol spoke again.

“ _ **Gosh, hyung, he's been with you all along? I can't believe he worried us like this, he could have told us he would go out early with you.”**_

“Daeyeol, we didn't go out together.” Myungsoo said hesitantly.

“Myungsoo, ask for my belongings.” Sungyeol insisted.

“ _ **No?”**_ Daeyeol asked half confused half surprised.

“No, Daeyeol, he went out in the middle of the night and I had to pick him up in a police station.”

"Myungsoo!" Sungyeol complained his lover was telling more than he should.

“ _ **What he was doing in a police station?”**_ Now Daeyeol confusion just intensified and Myungsoo heard the younger whispering something to his mother he couldn't quite understand.

“He was trying to go to his apartment.” Myungsoo explained and if Sungyeol could move his legs he would already have stomped his feet in frustration. “He was lucky he ended up remembering my number, so an officer called me and I went there to pick him up.”

“ _ **But why he would want to go to his apartment in the middle of the night and...?”**_ The younger was about to ask but was interrupted.

“Don't you understand? Sungyeol remembered...”

“That's enough!” Sungyeol was fed up with that phone call, his lover had already talked too much.

“Sungyeol remembered me and your mom too.” The younger continued, pretending he wasn't hearing Sungyeol complaints.

“ _ **OH MY GOD.”**_ Daeyeol gasped.

“Enough Myungsoo, end the call!” Sungyeol demanded.

“Shut up!” Myungsoo retorted annoyed.

“End the call.” This time the model tried to grab the phone and because they were inside the car, even though he couldn't move his lower body, he still had good chances of stealing it.

“Fuck Sungyeol, they have to know that you remembered everything about...” Myungsoo said as he fought for his phone but he lost it to his lover and Sungyeol ended the call and kept the phone hostage.

“Myungsoo!” He whined and turned to glare at his boyfriend. The phone rang again in Sungyeol hands but the lawyer turned the phone off this time.

“Well, they have to know you don't want to talk to them or else they won't stop trying.” Myungsoo used logic and Sungyeol couldn't retort to that. “It would help them understand your wishes if a very good reason was presented to them, don't you think?”

“Urgh fine, you already told them anyway, they should get the hint.” He relented and gave back the phone to his lover then crossed his arms and pouted.

“Sungyeol.” Myungsoo called and Sungyeol refused to look at him. “Yeollie.” He tried again and with the usage of his nickname the older couldn't help but look at his lover and was surprised by soft pecks on his lips. That made Sungyeol quickly dissolve his pout and forget he was sort of angry, and when he tried to deepen the kiss Myungsoo pulled away and smiled fondly at him before talking. “Bulk your seat belt, I'm gonna take you home and then we have a few things to discuss about our relationship.”

Sungyeol sighed but did as he was told.

_______________________________________________

“Oh my god, here it is!” Sungyeol exclaimed excitedly when they entered the small parking lot of their building. “I remember this place, I remember!” He chanted with some fondness in his tone and Myungsoo smiled in amusement before he parked.

Once Myungsoo prepared Sungyeol wheel chair beside the door and actually opened it, the taller was so excited and anxious to go up that he almost fell because he leaned out too much.

“Woof, you're going back to your normal weight, I can feel it.” The younger said once he placed Sungyeol in a wheelchair and pushed him towards the elevator.

“Try having this thing attached to your leg, you'd be way heavier than you actually are. I never was and I will never be fat, I have good genetics.” The oldest retorted.

“Really good genetics I must say, you look like your mother.” Myungsoo thought aloud, for a moment, forgetting that Sungyeol could get mad with the comparison.

“Well, she had to give me something good at least, right?” The tallest replied a little bored but Myungsoo pushed him inside the elevator and he became excited again. “Oh, please, let me push the button, tell me which ground we are going to!””

“The 20th.” Myungsoo replied with a chuckle and Sungyeol leaned to the side and pushed the button happily.

When it was the time to place the code Sungyeol couldn't remember the code but Myungsoo decided he shouldn't expect much from his boyfriend memory after so many things he remembered in a small amount of time so he ended up telling him.

Inside the apartment, Sungyeol looked a like a kid inside a candy factory, he was excitedly looking at everywhere and narrating episodes that happened between them in every little corner he could spot.

“...And my grandma let a teacup fall right here...” Sungyeol pointed to particularly dark spot on his carpet. “Sweetie, I was so scared that day.” He confessed.

“But you don't have to be scared anymore Yeollie, your grandma was one of our first supporters.”

“That's not true.” Sungyeol looked up to his lover a bit sad and Myungsoo cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“You must be confused Sungyeol, your grandmother never hated us and...”

“I don't mean that. I mean to say that there are still reasons to be scared because there are people that still don't know about us right? I know because when I asked our friends about you, none of them said we are lovers.” The tallest said and now Myungsoo understood and nodded.

“About that... do you want to tell them?” Myungsoo raised a surprised brow.

“I want to... someday.” Sungyeol said almost in a whisper but continued in a hesitant tone. “I don't think I can do it now... I... when we tell our friends, I want to feel like I am worthy of you, standing on my two feet and working in my field. I want to feel like you can lean on me the same way you did before and I want to be the way I was before the accident as much as I can so I can drop these news proudly to the rest of the people that matters.”

“Hum.” Myungsoo nodded in understanding then looked at him skeptically. “Will you accept help to be able to achieve all of that?”

“Sweetie, I'd accept an injection in my forehead with a needle this big...” He opened his long arms as wide as he could. “...if that meant I could be able to go back to the way I was before. I am trying really hard to do my physiotherapy but it takes too long and I'm so frustrated and...”

“The human body has it's own time of healing.” Myungsoo simply said. “I wasn't able to choose anything for your treatment, but maybe... if you promise to listen to my suggestions...”

“I promise, I will listen to whatever you say, I will do everything you say.” Sungyeol eagerly promised. “If you want payment for it, I'll pay you.” He added desperately.

“I don't want payment from you Sungyeol, you're my lover I'd do anything for you for free, besides you already pay for this apartment for me.” Myungsoo said in amusement as he reached a hand to caress Sungyeol hair.

“What? This isn't mine? I was sure it was.” Sungyeol was dumbfounded.

“It belongs to us both.” Myungsoo said with a fond smile in his lips and Sungyeol contained a smile full of feels as he felt a happiness wave hit him. “Although I still live with my parents.” Myungsoo continued and Sungyeol heart dropped, they didn't live together in the apartment that belonged to the two? That sucked big time. He was about to complain about that fact but Myungsoo talked again.

“Very well, I will make the decisions for your treatment from now on, and you'll promise to follow my instructions thoroughly. In exchange, when you're walking normally again, we will tell our friends and once my brother and sister have the time, I will introduce them to you formally.” He said and offered a hand for a handshake to seal the deal.

Sungyeol eyed the hand suspiciously then looked upwards to Myungsoo to negotiate his own terms in this. “If you want my full cooperation and 200% of dedication then promise me something as well.”

“What?” Myungsoo asked a bit taken aback when he let his hand drop.

“You'll move in with me as soon as we tell them.” Sungyeol said seriously.

“What are you suggesting?” Myungsoo laughed amused. “You just remembered me and is already demanding to live together.”

“Considering the things I remembered and the amount of time we have been together. I feel like this is the right thing to do.” The taller reasoned.

“Do you realize you'll gain way more with this than me right?” Well, if Sungyeol was gonna be that way he could be like that as well. Observing Sungyeol was his thing since the beginning of college days and he surely learned a lot from his lover, negotiating included.

“If you agree to that, I'll let you ask for something else. How a fifteen days Europe trip, all paid by me, sounds to you?” Sungyeol raised a confident brow up, he was confident he could lure the other with a trip, Myungsoo loved to travel together with him.

“That sounds good.” Myungsoo smiled in contentment and this time it was Sungyeol that offered his hand for a handshake. Myungsoo eyed the white hand in front of him and smirking he reached his own hand to shake it. A second before their palms touched Myungsoo looked at his lover with a evil glint and added something. “And you'll talk to your mother.” He took the opportunity that Sungyeol didn't see this coming and shook his lover hand with some enthusiasm before the taller could pull it back. “Now we have sealed the deal.”

“You cheater!” Sungyeol whined surprised as he pulled his hand back and Myungsoo laughed.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.” He smirked kind of evilly for Sungyeol tastes.

“Tell me who taught you these things!” The lawyer demanded. “In the memories I regained I don't remember you ever being like that.”

“It was you Sungyeol. Don't you remember what you did to Key hyung?”

“If I say I don't will you believe it?” Sungyeol lifted a daring eyebrow, this memory loss could be very advantageous to him now that he already remembered the important stuff.

“Are you going to keep tricking me?” Myungsoo squinted his eyes suspiciously. “I don't like when you start with your tricks...” Sungyeol was the one smirking evilly now and Myungsoo knew he would never know if he was telling the truth or not. He sighed but leaned down and pecked his lover lips, which caught Sungyeol a bit by surprise. “Sex is suspended every time I caught you lying.” He announced as he smiled sickly sweet.

Sungyeol snorted. “Do you think I want to have sex like this?” Sungyeol motioned to his body. “I don't even know if I....”

“But you will want it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will want it.” Myungsoo said confidently. “And when that time comes I won't give in to you and I am going to hide your toy.”

Sungyeol blushed furiously. “So you remember that.” Myungsoo smirked triumphantly. “Keep being honest Sungyeol, you would gain more from it, just saying.”

Sungyeol avoided his gaze as he waited for the blush in his face to disappear while Myungsoo smiled then turned around as he made a move towards their bedroom. “Now put your arms to use and come to see our bedroom, let's see if you can have a trip down to memory lane.”

Sungyeol sighed, Myungsoo was going to be the death of him if he kept being like that.

He then smirked to himself. Not that he minded that, confident Myungsoo was the best.

Actually it was what he needed right now.

____________________________________________

Sungyeol was marveled at the things hanging on his wall, he didn't remember doing that but he was very pleased, and kind of touched by that. After he was done absorbing that Myungsoo helped him locate things in their apartment before he helped his lover in the bathroom for a bath.

Sungyeol refused help to bathe again (to Myungsoo disappointment) but the younger used the time Sungyeol was bathing to briefly call his lover mom directly and explain things.

Misun was dejected upon hearing everything in detail, Myungsoo could even feel that she was about to cry, but he ended up asking her to wait a couple of days so he could persuade Sungyeol into talking to her quickly which she couldn't help but accept it.

That night was somehow different for them. Before the accident Sungyeol accepted Myungsoo cuddles and even reached for him rather often, but now Sungyeol hugged his lover afraid that what was in his arms was not real and Myungsoo hugged him back needing to know for sure that Sungyeol was alive and in his arms they he was supposed to be all along. The position was still awkward but they managed.

They woke up next day with the doorbell ringing loudly and Sungyeol, being the light sleeper that he was, woke Myungsoo up so he would get the door. It turns out it was Daeyeol and Myungsoo felt relieved that nor Dongwoo or Hoya showed up at their door, he wouldn't know how to explain what he was doing shirtless in Sungyeol apartment.

The younger Yeol greeted Myungsoo with a half smile, and once Myungsoo told his lover was still in bed, he went directly there. He greeted Sungyeol but the older just looked at him impassively and accused him of not telling him the truth. Daeyeol defended himself saying that he was asked by everyone not to make Sungyeol remember hurtful things, and that even if he think his mother changed, he still thought her attitude towards him was a bit hypocritical.

Sungyeol was surprised to hear Daeyeol say that, but the younger didn't say anything anymore, he just gave his brother his laptop, phone, wallet and a couple of clothes back, before telling him to think things and decide which way Sungyeol wanted to end this situation so he won't have to be walking on eggshells with everyone anymore.

Both Myungsoo and Sungyeol raised brows at the younger and Daeyeol quickly said to keep up with physiotherapy and that he would drop by next Friday, to bring back more of Sungyeol stuff, before he excused himself.

Sungyeol got extremely quiet after that and, although Myungsoo spent the Sunday with him talking about the peculiarities of their relationship and some things they did together, he was only able to make Sungyeol think about other stuff when he told him he knew his phone and laptop password. Only then Sungyeol got excited with the possibility of investigating his life even more.

By Monday Myungsoo had to go back to work, which left Sungyeol feeling utterly lonely and abandoned. He spend some time reading two months worth of messages from his friends in all of his SNS (that Myungsoo kindly told him the password again) and then he decided to annoy them on their group chat.

Woohyun and Sungjong were very happy that now Sungyeol was able to directly contact them again. Sunggyu asked about his health and advised him to take the free time to study a bit of laws, to try to make that information to go back to his brain quicker so he could find a job after the new year. As for Dongwoo and Hoya, he didn't expect them being like that, but the two boys were scolding him heavily on a private conversation and Sungyeol got tired of talking to them soon. He wondered how they would they react when he told them the reason why he left his mom place in the middle of the night.

The last thing he did was to take a selfie with the side of his face that had no scar and updated on his Instagram, he wrote a message thanking everyone that prayed and cheered for his recovery but he still had a long way to go before he was completely fine again and in order to better focus on that he would be deleting all of his SNS accounts until further notice.

That surprised many fans because Sungyeol family, his company and even if his friends had been tight lipped about his health state, but the news that Sungyeol would stop updating his Instagram for good left many girls broken-hearted. The ex-model couldn't help to be pleased, after all this was a great excuse to make people forget he was once a model, but he created new accounts and added his friends only, that should be enough for Woohyun not to freak out and bitch about him later.

He ordered food around lunchtime and used a mask to receive the food from the delivery guy, after eating, he went for a bath and dressed up for his physiotherapy. Having to leave the house to the hospital kind of annoyed him because whenever he passed people he thought they were looking with judging eyes at him, but Myungsoo promised that the next week, after Christmas, they would go to some other doctors to help Sungyeol regain his confidence. He didn't know what to expect about that but he was anxious because he was so overly conscious of his new appearance that he was only wearing long sleeved shirts even though the weather was kind of hot.

Myungsoo came every afternoon to take Sungyeol to physiotherapy and back, but this time he was actually trying to discuss things and the other doctor was kind of annoyed Myungsoo was butting in his work too much. Seeing that the other guy was resisting too much to have an amicable discussion, Myungsoo got fed up and decided to study everything on his own. He ended up deciding that once he was able to have a grasp on this he would choose another physiotherapist for his lover.

Next Wednesday Sungyeol received an unexpected call from his mother. He had been thinking about the situation, but he was still hurt and ended up telling her he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. The older woman said she understood that, but told him she was hoping he would change his mind because she couldn't no longer bear to stay away from him and she would do anything to regain his trust.

That left Sungyeol kind of guilty for the next two days as he thought and thought about that, and when Friday came, Daeyeol appeared with the rest of his brother things and a written letter from his mom in which she asked her older son to give her one more chance and invited him, and Myungsoo, for Christmas dinner on Sunday.

When Myungsoo arrived at their apartment that day to take the older to his daily physiotherapy, he found a deeply concentrated Sungyeol. When asked what he was thinking about, Sungyeol told his lover about the phone call and the letter and then confessed he was torn about what he should do.

You should grant your mom a conversation. Myungsoo had told him. And after that you can decide things in a definitive manner. Sungyeol nodded, and Myungsoo smiled pleased that his lover at least agreed with him but when he saw that Sungyeol bit his lips and looked at him kind of torn he felt that there was something more into it. Is there anything more? He asked softly and Sungyeol nodded slowly.

“She... she invited me, and you, to have dinner with her on Christmas.” He explained.

“That is great Sungyeol.” Myungsoo beamed but Sungyeol still had the same expression.

“But, as far as I remember it is a tradition that I spend my Christmas with your family or with Grandma.”

“Hum...” Myungsoo nodded in a agreement. “You can invite her back to have dinner with my parents. Most of my family can't make it this year and it would only be my parents and Moonsoo, but they like the house full so they'll definitely like to have guests.” Myungsoo quickly came up with a solution, he wouldn't let Sungyeol come up with some excuse to pass meeting his mom.

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol asked hesitantly. “Wouldn't be awkward if my evil mom met with your angel-like mom? What will your parents do when they get to know what she tried to do with you?”

“Hahaha.” Myungsoo laughed with the way Sungyeol described his mom but when he recomposed himself he was deadly serious. “I will take that secret to my grave together with the circumstances that got us acquainted, I rather keep dad thinking he introduced us in the hospital, he likes that idea.”

Sungyeol bit his lips again and looked at his lap for a minute, he rubbed palms that got wet on his pants before looking up to his lover. “Can you invite her and Daeyeol for me?” His voice came so small and insecure that Myungsoo leaned down, grabbed his chin and kissed his lips to make him more confident.

“Whatever you need, Yeollie, whatever you need.” Myungsoo breathed when he pulled away.

“Thanks Sweetie.” Sungyeol slightly smiled. He was nervous but he was going to do his best to meet her. And the territory was neutral, she wasn't going to do anything to Myungsoo or him in his own house right?

_______________________________________________________

Myungsoo slept in their apartment that Friday and that Saturday. The couple had to shop online and mark the option to pick things on the store later so they could have gifts for everyone. After picking the gifts up at the mall on Sunday, Myungsoo brought them back to their apartment where Sungyeol was eagerly waiting with all his cards ready and a wrapping paper waiting to be used.

They spent some time wrapping and then they started to get ready. The ex-model didn't use makeup anymore, he didn't even know if he already could use to hide his scars but he definitely needed more time for bathing.

They arrived at Myungsoo mansion around 5 PM only to find Moonsoo setting the table for seven.

“Moonsoo.” Myungsoo called his brother. “We're home.” He announced once he spotted the maknae and the kid lifted his eyes a bit annoyed.

“Hyung, you made me do all the work alone, come help me.”

“No way, you're already finishing.” Myungsoo said and pushed Sungyeol, that looked like a Christmas three with a lot of gifts on it, near the couch. “Give me this.” He grabbed the gifts and arranged them underneath the three before he came back to Sungyeol side. “Do you want to stay on the couch to be more comfortable or do you want to be able to move in your chair?”

“I'd rather forget for a day that I'm trapped in a wheelchair so I will go with the couch.” Sungyeol said and raised his hands up as he waited for Myungsoo to pick him up and help him on the couch, and wasn't he the cutest when he did that? Myungsoo would miss that part when Sungyeol was able to walk again.

“Moonsoo bring a bench here.” Myungsoo ordered and the maknae, that had just finished setting the table, did as he was told and Myungsoo arranged Sungyeol leg on it. “Where's dad?” He asked.

“In the kitchen, drinking and watching dinner.” Moonsoo told him and now Myungsoo looked his brother up and down.

“Why are you wearing your best clothes?” Myungsoo asked as Sungyeol tried to look at the kid as well.

“Why are _you_ wearing your best clothes?” Moonsoo retorted annoyed as he avoided his brother gaze.

“Well, Sungyeol family is coming today...” Myungsoo said a bit shyly, implying he wanted to impress and Sungyeol smiled at his boyfriend fondly, trying not to think about the encounter that would soon happen.

“Mom said everyone should look good.” Moonsoo said wanting to finish the discussion.

“Right.” Myungsoo said skeptically. “Keep Sungyeol company for a bit, I'll bring something for us to drink. Do you want something specific Yeol?”

“Can I drink something alcoholic?” Sungyeol made a pleading face. “I think I'll need it.”

“I'll see if there's wine.” With that Myungsoo left the kid and his lover alone and the younger walked to sit on the other end of the couch.

“Hi hyung.”

“Hi, Moonsoo.” Sungyeol smiled.

“Did you remember me already?” The boy asked.

“I remembered the first time I saw you. You were...” Sungyeol let his eyes roam Moonsoo body before looking straight into the kid eyes. “Like... half your size now.”

The maknae pouted as if he was just insulted but he didn't complain too much. “It's ok because I will grow taller than baby hyung.” The maknae said a bit annoyed but still confidently.

“Isn't your other brother tall too?” Sungyeol asked curiously.

“He is but not as tall as baby hyung.” Moonsoo answered and before Sungyeol could scoop some information on the older brother the kid tried to scoop information out of him. “Hyung, you have a brother as well right?”

“Yes, his name is Daeyeol.”

"Dae..Yeol." Moonsoo tested the name, he had never dared to speak, in his lips and almost giggled to himself before he remembered Sungyeol was still looking at him.

“Daeyeol hyung for you, he is almost twenty.”

“I'm almost twelve.” Moonsoo reasoned and Sungyeol wondered what kind of logic Moonsoo was using because that didn't change anything, Daeyeol was still almost 8 years older than him. “Anyway, how is he?”

“He's fine, thank you?” Sungyeol answered puzzled and the kid rolled his eyes.

“Hyung, I want to know how is he like?” Moonsoo reworded.

“He is like me, I mean, without the scars I have now and tall, he is as tall as Myungsoo.” Sungyeol got what Moonsoo was asking but answered differently just to amuse himself with the younger reactions, it was making him relax.

“Hyung~!” Moonsoo complained again. “You know what I asked, I just don't want to stay quiet during dinner all the time, help me out a little.” The kid reasoned and Sungyeol decided to indulge him.

“Well, he likes Volley ball, he is a player of Seoul U and he is aiming to be on Korean National Team, but while that doesn't happen he is studying Business.” Moonsoo looked at him as if all that information was useless so Sungyeol proceeded. “His favorite girl group is Twice and he likes video games.”

“Ohh video games!” Moonsoo seemed excited with the information. “What kind? What kind?”

“You like it too right?” He asked and Moonsoo nodded and the taller pointed to the Christmas three. “There are two small boxes, grab the one that has your name on it, this is my Christmas gift for you. The other one is for Daeyeol, I ended up buying the same to both of you.”

Moonsoo almost shrieked and went to do what he was told. He got the box with his name, and, since he already received one of his gifts, he grabbed a medium sized bag and brought to Sungyeol.

“For me?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

“Yes. I asked for Uncle J help to buy your gift, he dropped by earlier.” Moonsoo said not even looking at Sungyeol and both boys started to open their gifts.

Moonsoo couldn't believe, he had been pestering his dad for this game for almost two months and he was sure his dad wouldn't gift him a game on Christmas. As for Sungyeol, he found the Japanese snacks he liked and he promptly opened a bag to start eating.

“I almost had to fight dad over this wine...” Myungsoo came back explaining his absence but found both boys happily bouncing (only Moonsoo) on the couch. “What is happening?”

“MY GAME FINALLY!” Moonsoo showed the box as if was a trophy.

“MY SNACKS FINALLY!” Sungyeol said happily then moved the bag towards Moonsoo direction and the maknae actually accepted the offer. "Want some?" He said when he moved the bag towards his lover direction.

Myungsoo just chuckled and shook his head he then placed two cups of wine on the coffee table and opened the wine to pour them both a glass of it. He was handing Sungyeol his glass when the doorbell rang and all of them tensed. Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo worriedly as the younger lover was about to calm him with words, but Moonsoo was the one who ended up breaking the silence.

“I'll get the door.” The kid announced and promptly forgot about his gift and darted to the door.

When he opened it, he saw the strange woman they once met in the restaurant a couple of months back holding a tray with food, oh that better be chicken, he thought. Then his eyes trailed to the side and followed that long body until he reached a very familiar ~~and pretty~~ face. When their eyes met, Moonsoo lost his voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman, that was nervously shifting in place in front of the door seconds before, was a bit surprised when she saw who answered the door and leaned to whisper in her maknae ear.

“He looks a whole lot like...”

“Yeah, it's his brother, don't you remember him from the restaurant?” Daeyeol lifted a brow to his mother.

“Sorry, I was kind off after seeing Sungyeol after so much time.” Misun apologized and looked back at the kid that had shining eyes and a smile on his face. “Why isn't he talking?”

“He is a bit weird.” Daeyeol whispered really lowly and decided to communicate with the younger. “Hi kid, is there anyone else home? Did we arrive too early?” He added the second question as he looked at his watch to be sure, but no, the time was right.

Moonsoo worked really hard on a sentence in his head all of he has come up till now was “welcome, please get in”. It should be easy, just four words, but when he opened his mouth to speak no sound comes out. Moonsoo seemed surprised and frustrated with that when he heard his brother.

“Moonsoo!” Myungsoo called from the back as he approached. “What are you doing frozen there? Let our guests in.” He grabbed his brother by the arm and gently pulled him to the side then motioned for the of them to enter. “Go hurry mom up.” He ordered and the kid promptly obeyed, he seemed to think he already embarrassed himself enough.

“Hello Misun shi, Daeyeol.” Myungsoo greeted.

“We brought something. It's my specialty.” Misun said with a smile as she pushed the dish in his hands and Myungsoo looked to the food in surprise.

“You didn't need to.” He said a bit flustered.

“But I had already prepared.” Misun said a bit apologetic. “Besides, Sungyeol loves this dish.” She whispered and winked, which made Daeyeol roll his eyes and elbow her lightly.

“You don't need to be like this.” He complained.

“Please get in and make yourselves comfortable, Sungyeol is in the living room.” Myungsoo interrupted the two made a head motion to his back.

Both mom and son were trying to enter and take off their shoes when Jisoo came with Moonsoo down the stairs.

“Oh my, it seems that everybody already arrived while I was getting ready, sorry for taking too long.” She apologized as Moonsoo eyes once again landed on Daeyeol and the said boy looked back, wondering why that kid was looking at him like this.

“Mom, let me properly introduce you. This is Sungyeol mom and this is his brother Daeyeol.” He pointed to the two that bowed. “And this, is Jisoo, my mom and, I didn't introduce him before, but that's Moonsoo, the baby of the house.” Now the other two bowed back.

“You're Lee Misun, right? I'm Kim Jisoo. I helped to take care of Sungyeol in the ICU, so we didn't meet before, it's nice to finally meet you.”

“You did?” Misun asked instantly liking Jisoo. “Thank you for taking care of Sungyeol and thank you for allowing me inside your house, I promise I'll be on my best behavior today.” Sungyeol mom said with an expression that asked to be believed.

“It's ok.” Jisoo smiled kindly. “I heard that things are changing a bit for you so it is totally fine with me.” Jisoo smiled in honesty and Misun bit her lips in guilt, she was sure Jisoo and her husband would be mad at what she had done, but when Myungsoo called her to make the invitation on Sungyeol behalf he expressly told her to not to tell anyone about the pan.

“Mom, they brought food.” Myungsoo quickly interrupted the increasing awkward atmosphere when he showed the food on his hands.

“Oh, you didn't need to.” Jisoo said flustered.

“I know, but as I told Myungsoo, I had already made and it is Sungyeol favorite.” Misun was apologetic once more.

“Sungyeol favorite?” Jisoo asked curiously and then eyes the food properly. “Oh, I know what it is, he said is a weird combination of things but the chicken comes out tasting really good.” She beamed.

“Hello.” They suddenly heard a male voice coming from the kitchen. “Jisoo, I think it's... Oh, hi Misun shi, Daeyeol shi.” Jongwan came close to bow and shake their hands. “I'm happy that you came, I hope we all do great efforts tonight.” He said and Misun nervously nodded. “Anyway Jisoo, I think everything is already cooked properly, can you come check it out?”

“Sure.” Jisoo agreed and took the food out of Myungsoo hands and into her own. “Myung, I'll take this to the kitchen, please accompany our guests.” She ordered then mumbled to herself although the others were able to hear. I think we have to heat this.

"Twenty minutes will do." Misun advised and Jisoo smiled and disappeared into the kitchen with her husband.

“Now let's finally properly enter inside.” Myungsoo chuckled and motioned for them to follow him which the two guests did it and Moonsoo followed behind as he watched the tall skinny figure with interest.

“Hyung!” Daeyeol greeted first when he spotted his brother eating nervously his snacks with one hand and holding a glass of wine in the other.

“Hi Daeyeol, sorry for the last couple of times we met.” Sungyeol promptly apologized and his brother quickly sat by his side to wave him off.

“Where did you get this hum? This is rare to find in Korea, give me some.” The younger Yeol demanded.

“No way”. Sungyeol tried to pull the pack away from his brother reach, but it was really complicated. “Yah, stop trying, you'll make me drop wine in their couch.” Myungsoo swiftly helped Sungyeol out of his glass of wine once he heard that and Sungyeol pushed Daeyeol a final time. “Moonsoo gave me this, it was my Christmas gift!”

Daeyeol backed away and Sungyeol eyed his brother suspiciously, afraid of a new attack, as Myungsoo whispered to the two mother. “Have them always been like this?”

“No.” She shook her head and Moonsoo almost relaxed. “They were worse.” She added and Myungsoo rose his brows in surprise. “Despite being six years older, Sungyeol often levels with Daeyeol, they get closer with these little fights so I used not to butt in unless Sungyeol was ready to kill. Daeyeol wouldn't have stood a chance back then.” Myungsoo nodded in agreement.

“You should talk to him now.” Myungsoo advised and the older woman took a deep breath in and out to calm herself down and moved in front of her son.

“Hello, Sungyeol.” She said softly and Sungyeol snapped his head back to her but didn't say anything.

“Do you guys want something to drink? Water, juice, cola, maybe something with alcohol?” Myungsoo offered, kind of announcing he was going to disappear and Sungyeol slightly shook his head no as he pleaded for Myungsoo to stay.

“Any juice will do, I'm driving.” Misun replied as she glanced thankfully at Myungsoo for the effort.

“Water is fine.” Daeyeol accepted as well, he noticed that Myungsoo wanted to leave Sungyeol and their mom alone, but he didn't know what to do after that.

“Great, I will get them for you and check which time the food will be ready so we can have dinner.” Myungsoo said with a charming smile and turned to his lover brother. “Daeyeol, you like games right? Moonsoo has an extensive collection in his room.” Moonsoo gasped happy with the opportunity and nodded vehemently.

“I don't think I play the same kind of games he plays.” Daeyeol said hesitantly, he didn't want to be the one stuck with babysitting although the kid looked big enough not to be babysat anymore.

Moonsoo looked extremely dejected after Daeyeol spoke for some reason, so Myungsoo decided to make an extra push. “Sungyeol and I bought that game you've been wanting to play for Moonsoo, why don't you two go give it a try?”

Daeyeol looked skeptically to the kid that shyly took his copy from underneath a pillow and showed to him, which made the older incredulous.

“You bought for him and didn't for me? Hyung, we have to have a talk about this! Just because I grew up I don't get the present I want for Christmas anymore? Who helped you to bathe for almost two months hum?” Daeyeol complained and his mother sort of giggled with her maknae jealousy display while Sungyeol blushed hard.

“Shhhhhhh.” Sungyeol complained embarrassed. “I bought a copy for you, it's under the three.”

“Hum...” Daeyeol lost his argument and then looked back to the quiet kid. He got the younger copy in his hand to inspect then looked deeply in the maknae eyes. “Where is the console? I have to play this.” Moonsoo smiled again with eyes full of sparks and grabbed Daeyeol by the wrist and pulled him towards the stairs, the older almost tripping in the process.

With that Myungsoo excused himself and left mother and son awkwardly looking at each other in a silence that Misun was the first to break.

“How have you been?” She decided to start with a neutral question as she sat on the other side of the couch where Daeyeol was previously before.

“Nothing changed much this week.” He said a bit coldly, he was sure Myungsoo already informed his mother about him feeling something in his legs behind his back.

“Do you have everything you need in your apartment? If you want I can bring you food or cook for you.” She offered.

“No, thank you.” He promptly denied the offer, Myungsoo did enough for him when he had the time and Sungyeol could always eat take out. They resumed the silence for some seconds but this time Sungyeol broke it. “You said you wanted to talk right?”

“Y-yes.” She stuttered. “Son...” She tried and Sungyeol winced as he heard that so she quickly changed the approach. “Sungyeol, firstly and foremost, I want to apologize for my behavior the day you told me about, hum, your relationship.”

Sungyeol promptly glared at her. “What were you thinking?” He hissed and lowered his tone so nobody would listen to him. “Do you know what that could have caused?” She looked guiltily at her lap as he continued with a angry tone. “I thought that despite all you were a cool woman and would know how to separate stuff and, I don't really know what I was really expecting, but surely I wasn't expecting _that_...” His eyes watered although he was trying to control his feelings. “You-you wanted to hurt us, _me_.” He accused with a mix of wild emotions glistening behind his contained tears.

“You... You have all the right to feel what you feel. She said as she gulped hard. I thought a lot about it and if I were in your shoes I might be feeling the same so I don't mind the way you're behaving.” She said and Sungyeol was slightly taken aback although he didn't seem to demonstrate. “But to answer your question: I wasn't thinking at the time. You just told me everything in one go and that was so much to take in and I was so worried about...”

“You got worried about everything but what really mattered.” He said with hurt in his tone. “You didn't care if I was happy if I was meeting a person that loved me for real if this person was a good person, had morals, principles, a person that would never put me through something alike to what Haeun did. You didn't want to know this...” Sungyeol talked in anger but when he finished his tone was really heartbreaking.

“You're right, son, I was worried about the wrong reasons.” She sighed as she explained. “You will never understand this, but when a child is born it's parents often dream about their future. When you first told me you wanted be a judge I was really happy because that meant you'd have a good stable job, you'd be successful and wouldn't have trouble to find a nice woman to get married and have kids. Sungyeol gritted his teeth when he heard about marriage and kids. I ended up worrying too much about what society would think... When I think about your relationship with Myungsoo I still worry over what society can do to you both, so it became a normal worry for me..”

“Normal worry?” Sungyeol said sarcastically.

She hesitantly nodded but quickly explained herself. “At first I admit my worries about that part came out of shame and that's why I didn't want Daeyeol hanging out much with you too, but after a lot of thinking and seeing you were keeping quiet and discreet, and even trying to stay off spotlight, I was afraid someone else would come and hurt you more so my concerns became more about caring for you.”

“And you don't think you hurt me enough? Do you remember what you called me? Myungsoo? He hissed lowly. I was never ever so insulted in my entire life and all that came from a person that was supposed to love me and support me unconditionally. Instead you just sputtered the nonsense you learnt on radical churches …”

“I don't think anything about that, I know.” She said in a weak tone and looked away guiltily. “I remember every word I used and they haunt me in my dreams ever since.” She added and avoided his look as her eyes started to produce tears as well. “At the time I really believed that shit, but then... then time passed and you didn't call me or visited me as the proud and stubborn person I know you are. I started to feel a void getting bigger in my heart, and Daeyeol seemed to be afraid of me for a good amount of time as well, and that's when I stopped going to the church. I realized that nothing they were saying would be as great if that meant I would have to despise my own son and, with that, push the other away.”

Sungyeol snorted. “To think you started to go to church out of guilt because you spent so much time away from home that dad got sick and you didn't notice...” She made a very hurt expression. “You couldn't do anything for him because he had already gone but you have two very alive sons so you were supposed to be by our side...” Sungyeol voice was strained, betrayed.

“Sungyeol, let's not talk about your father...” She pleaded.

“No, I want to talk about my father because I had always thought you two had a great relationship, and you used the innocent and childish perspective I had about your relationship to rub the 'perfect' and 'blessed' relationship you had with him to say I would never achieve that.” Sungyeol said now breathing heavily.

“Sungyeol, you were also very mean when you talked about your father back then. We both know that if it was for any of us he would still be here, and you know how I feel about his death even after all these years, so when you talked about him... all the remaining reason just left me and I... and I...”

“Mean? Me?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief. “Who was the one who went apeshit crazy on someone else wedding? You...” He then lowered his tone once again. “You tried to strip him.” Sungyeol accused. “Now that I think about it... I wonder why Myungsoo still talks to you. Besides you told me father would be ashamed of me and if everything you had already told me wasn't enough... that... that really hurt me!” Now a single tear managed to get past Sungyeol control and fall lonely on his face.

“I confess that when that had happened I still hadn't taken much thought about your relationship.... In fact, I was expecting that you and he had already broken up, but, when I arrived there, I saw you two together and the realization that, whatever happening between you two was so serious that you had the guts to bring him to meet your grandma new family, hit me and...”

“Should I mention that they supported me even though they didn't know me?” Sungyeol said sarcastically and she winced but continued.

“And then I saw he was using your father clothes... She held her breath a bit... You two were using the kimonos that looked like a match, that your father bought to attend your and your brother weddings... For a flick of a second, my head understood the situation as if you wanted to purposely rub on my face that a wedding with a girl would never happen, and that was really disrespectful to your father wishes too...”

“He wanted to attend my wedding, no one knows how he would have reacted if I said I wanted to marry a boy instead of a girl.” Sungyeol grumbled in annoyance.

“You are absolutely right on that.” She forced a half smile. “Though I think he would have gotten on your side.”

“You're telling me things I want to hear.” He said skeptically.

“No way, he was a fool over his sons and he would side with anyone who would make you happy.” She said and somehow Sungyeol felt a bit of tension leave his body, it made him happy that his mom told him that despite all. He spent some time thinking about that but his mom decided to bring him back to reality. “Sungyeol, please give me a chance, I think I hurt you a lot but I think we can work together to mend our relationship and build happier memories.” She pleaded.

“I don't know if I can trust you. He said hesitating. I was trusting you blindingly and you were acting like you were always a loving mom. At first I found it strange somehow, but I accepted since I couldn't remember a thing, but you were lying to me...” Sungyeol tone was hurt again. “The love I thought I was receiving was all a lie and you were taking advantage of my memory loss. After my memory came back a lot made sense, why Myungsoo could only visit me when you were in the room, why we never had privacy, why you didn't know anything about him and why he was so uncomfortable...Were... were you... Actually were you expecting to brainwash me to think I was straight?”

She gasped at that and looked really hurt. “I confess at first I didn't want him there, he had you for the past years and I wanted to monopolize you, not to mention I saw Sunggyu touching his legs a few days before and I thought he might be like Haeun all over again.” Sungyeol looked really pissed with that statement, he was ready to make a snarky remark but the old lady continued. “But he wasn't, he told his sister about his relationship with you boldly in front of me and that was so brave yet scary... his sister is scary.”

“You met her?” Sungyeol seemed surprised. “I don't know her.”

“They don't look alike at all, she also doesn't look much like Dr. Kim, that's why that fooled me, but some days after that Dr. Kim said that Myungsoo is...” She lowered her voice. “Adopted.”

“It's ok, this fact brings no shame to this family.” Sungyeol said, not knowing why he felt the need to assure her of that.

She nodded weekly before she proceeded. “Then you woke up and … you trusted him right away... you wanted him to be there for you right away even though you didn't remember any of us... That hurt you know? Knowing what I did, I knew I couldn't ask for much, but having a son prefer someone else other than his mother hurts a lot and then you didn't even remember me or him, what was worst, and I cried so hard and... and... I know he cried so hard too because I bumped into him on the corridor and...After that, I had to let him in...”

Another tear fell from Sungyeol eye as he listened to his mother emotional speech.

“Myungsoo dad, I mean, Dr. Kim, had a very insightful conversation with me after that, and...”

Sungyeol made a panicked face. “Don't tell me you told him about what happened between us!” He hissed.

“No, no, I didn't, oh my god, I don't even have the courage to talk about that aloud. I am ashamed of myself Sungyeol.” She said in equal horror and Sungyeol visibly relaxed in relief. “We had a talk with Dr. Kim and he said he had similar problems with his oldest son... he advised me and that was the final push I needed to let Myungsoo be around. And when that happened I watched over you two and I started to see that a relationship between you two was nothing like I imagined.”

“Huh? How did you imagine?” Sungyeol asked more curious than anything.

“I don't know ok? I just know it surprised me because Myungsoo treated you with so much care, often handling your mood swings and frustrations so greatly. He became essential to your treatment, you were remembering things every time he came around and I was so grateful, I started to observe him and get to know about him more. I discovered he is a very sweet boy and..”

Sungyeol rose a surprised brow, she wasn't praising just to get his forgiveness right?

“Don't talk about him like that.” He said angry and she was taken aback. “Don't praise him now when you insulted him before. “Do you think you can achieve my forgiveness through praising him?”

“No, no, Sungyeol, I swear to whoever you want that that was not.” She said in a voice filled with panic. “In the hospital I said I would change, I regret everything I did, and I... I just wanted to tell you that now that I know him a tiny bit, even if I don't quite understand why, it is getting easier to accept your relationship because he is such a good person.... I know it is weird, even I think is weird, me and Myungsoo having a civilized conversation.... I never thought that I would be able to do that, but I apologized to him, for everything.”

Sungyeol snorted and crossed his arms annoyed. “If I were him I would never do that, but yeah... he told me that he forgave you and now you two are united, exchanging information about me behind my back.”

“That's because... that's because I am trying to be close to him. I know it's late but I gave him a chance and I am happily surprised on how things going.” She admitted and Sungyeol looked suspiciously at her. “I'm trying so hard to change for you, please Sungyeol, I want to put that to the past for good and be a good mother for you.”

“I... I can't.” He stammered. “I can't trust you fully so fast like that, I don't know if all you're saying is true.” He added and she bit her lips and looked down at her lap, as she resigned prepared herself for rejection. But I will give this one chance to be in my life again.

“OMG!” She slid closer to him on the couch and hugged him even though he stayed still. “Thank you, thank you!”

He pulled her arms away from his upper body, she was heavy and would put too much weight on his broken side. “I will be uncomfortable with this for a while.” She quickly nodded and went back to the place she was before when he added with a voice full of emotion. “I.... this is your last chance.... if anything goes wrong...” He added and she nodded in agreement but kept crying out of joy.

They stayed like this for a moment, just so both of them could really understand their new situation. His mom was crying heavily and Sungyeol even had a few tears falling on his own face, but suddenly he started to be uncomfortable being alone with her and called his boyfriend.

“MYUNGSOO!” Sungyeol yelled. “Myungsoo, come out, we are done here!” He added with his voice cracking up a bit.

After a few seconds, Myungsoo came out of the kitchen awkwardly with the juice and the glass of water he promised. When he approached mother and son, he was surprised to see Sungyeol wiping some tears and Misun crying heavily and suddenly he was very afraid that Sungyeol had decided he didn't want to forgive his mom.

“Can you-can you give her water?” She needs to calm down. He explained and Myungsoo promptly did what he was told.

“Please drink this.” He offered the glass and the mother grabbed with a bit of trembling hand to drink said liquid.

“Thank you.” She mumbled with a smile.

“It's nothing, mam.” Myungsoo assured.

“Thank you for everything.” She opened a bigger smile this time and then tried to wipe her face. Myungsoo looked between his lover and her and could read in his face the puzzlement in his head.

“We.. we're going to be ok. I think.” Sungyeol said lowly, and when they locked gazes, Myungsoo saw that his lover still had hurt and uncertainty in his eyes, but more than that, he also demonstrated that he was very afraid what the future might hold for him with this, he was still afraid to trust her fully.

Knowing this he grabbed one of Sungyeol hands in his and held it tightly. “Don't worry, everything will be fine.” He then grabbed one of Misun hands and placed it over her sons. “Everything will be fine.” He repeated with an assuring smile. “Now you should just take everything out off your chest, and if you two are really willing to put this behind you as I think you both are, I have a friend that can help.” Misun looked at Myungsoo in confusion and Sungyeol side eyed her before doing the same to his boyfriend, he was clueless. “Dr. Kan Yoona, she is a therapist.”

Sungyeol raised a brow and before he could say anything his mother his mother was faster. “I'll do anything.” She said with a desperate tone and Myungsoo nodded, then both of them looked at Sungyeol.

He sighed. “Ok.” Sungyeol agreed faintly and both Myungsoo and Misun beamed.

 ****___________________________________

They waited for ten minutes or so for Misun to recompose herself completely and, before mom and son started to feel completely awkward, Myungsoo called his parents and asked if everything was ready to eat, which was for some time already.

As the house owners placed food on their table while trying to engage in conversation with the pair of mother and son, Myungsoo went upstairs to find the maknaes and bring them down for food.

Honestly, he expected the two to be sitting in different corners of Moonsoo room and being weirded out by each other because Moonsoo just couldn't seem to find his words today and Daeyeol might get uncomfortable with a very quiet kid. Instead, he found the two talking as if they were best buddies from a life time as they got the extensive collection of games.

“Omg, you have this one? Omg, I wanted to play so much.” Daeyeol said with a bit of jealousy.

“You can borrow it.” The kid smiled brightly a faint blush in his features but the older wasn't even noticing.

“No way.” Daeyeol pushed the game back on Moonsoo small hands. “You're already letting me borrow too many, I'll only bring two or three of those.” Daeyeol pointed to a pile that had certainly more than ten games.

“But the rest are just as good, have you seen the graphics of this one?” Moonsoo pushed the game back to Daeyeol and had a happy expression on his features when he told the older an idea he just had. “You can always come play with me.”

“I don't know if this is a good idea.” The elder hesitated, he didn't think this was a good idea, after all, he was Sungyeol brother and that didn't exactly make him best buddies with the rest of the family out of nowhere, so he decided to give the boy an excuse. “I'm always training volleyball and, I help in my mom restaurant, I will end my social life if I come here to play.”

Moonsoo instantly deflated, pouted and looked at him with very, very, very, big round eyes, he hoped that aegyo worked because, despite growing up, he still had plenty and still worked just fine up till here. Daeyeol was taken aback by the kid reaction, and he was almost, almost coming up with an alternative answer that could please the kid but Myungsoo decided that it was time to interrupt.

“Kids, dinner is about to be served.” He called.

“I'm not a kid.” Daeyeol complained as he snapped his head towards his brother boyfriend but his snarky tone quickly changed to ask what he had been curious about. “I didn't hear noises or screams, is everything ok?”

Myungsoo smiled proudly because of his boyfriend. “Yes, everything is and will be alright.”

 


	97. Considerations – All I want – New opportunity - Work

 

 

**Present**

“That's what happened.” Sungyeol said as he finished the last part of the storytelling because Myungsoo didn't know the details of the conversation. He waited for someone to say anything but all of his friends stood in silence until Sungyeol lost his patience. “Gosh, I didn't die, surely I forgot things and I was wrecked but I lived and overcame things, why can't you?”

“Because you're important, dammit.” Woohyun half yelled at his best friend face and as Sungyeol eyed the others he saw that everyone gave him a nod as if agreeing with the youngest singer, even Myungsoo that wiped some tears from his face. “You're important for all of us.”

“And because you're the unluckiest.” Sunggyu added.

“I'm not unlucky.” Sungyeol said now finding that argument ridiculous.

“You got yourself cheated, you got gastritis, you got chickenpox, you got yourself slaved, you forced a ligament, you fought with your mom, you got blackmailed, you worked with something you hated, as soon as you found a good job you were in a car crash, you forgot your boyfriend, mother, and friends, and had a whole side of your body wrecked.” Sunggyu annoyingly counted on his fingers all his arguments.

“As you look from that side you're kind of unlucky hyung.” Sungjong hesitantly agreed.

“Yes..” Dongwoo said pensively as he scratched his pink hair. “I don't think I ever saw Hoya with a runny nose so when I compare him to you, you're kind of fragile?”

“I'm strong like a bull.” Hoya smirked with the comparison.

“And how many months it took you to be fully functioning again?” Sunggyu added because if Sungyeol didn't get his point across he would very obviously get it now. But Sungyeol made an uncomfortable face and Myungsoo instantly got angry because of this.

“Now you're going too far hyung, shut up.” Myungsoo hissed. “You're not gonna fuck all our work on his confidence.”

“I don't want to fuck anything.” Sunggyu defended himself.

“What I think everyone here means is, that of course, we can't say we know what you went through, Yeollie, but we love you, the times we couldn't visit and we didn't know about your health were terrible. You didn't see but all of us were dead worried, well probably not as worried as Myungie might have been, but it was hard for us in our own way, and I think I can speak for everyone here that if one of us is gone everything would not feel the same. The only way our friendship works great when we meet in smaller groups is because we know that those that are missing are alive and well and what they are up to.” Dongwoo basically summed up their feelings.

“I am relieved and happy that Dongwoo hyung can explain my feelings without me even telling him to, or how I feel.” Sungjong patted Dongwoo's back then turned to Sungyeol. “Every one of us has a part in this group and things are weird when one is missing, Japan was a hard time for us but your time in hospital...”

“And outside hospital too.” Hoya added. “It was hard because you decided to stay at your mom place and, since she had been all weird on us, we felt uncomfortable going to visit you there.”

“At least it wasn't that long.” Sungjong agreed.

“Well, that didn't make much difference for us.” Woohyun crossed his arms annoyed. “Although if I had had time by then I would have felt the same. Your mom logic was so ridiculous, she couldn't let us visit you before because one of us is gay? Ridiculous. She loves Dongwoo and he is the most flamboyant one, and then we have Sungjong, very ambiguous looking...”

“Hey!” Sungjong complained and glared at Woohyun but the younger singer continued unphased.

“Then.... well that's it.” He nodded to himself, ending his train of thought and Sunggyu hit his nape which made the maknae utterly pleased. “Hyung!”

“Stop talking about people like that.” The older singer hissed and then turned to Sungyeol. “I agree with him though, your mother logic was ridiculous and if everyone weren't so keen on checking you up close to be sure you were alive she would have heard something, at least from me.”

“Hyung, it's ok, noona scolded her and then dad talked to her too and, after that, she started to behave.” Myungsoo defended.

“I know we agreed to get along and all but, I can't help to point it out how weird it is to hear you defending a woman that threw a pan over your head, tried to strip you then prohibit you to see your lover.” Woohyun said as he placed both hands in the air as if to say he didn't want further problems with what he just said.

Sungyeol made a mock touched face as he looked at Woohyun. “Awn, I'm so touched, you understand me so well, no wonder you are my best friend.” He then looked at Myungsoo. “I will never get this one.”

Myungsoo slightly glared at him before explained things. “I tried not to demonstrate but I was angry and scared too you know? Despite dad and hyung having issues, I never really saw them fighting much because mom would always make some auntie or cousin babysit me somewhere else, and my family is very loving in general so I never thought any parent would react as strongly as that. Sure, I knew that some parents didn't like it and even kicked their kids out, but to try to do that stuff it was a complete surprise for me.”

“Then why do you...” Sungjong tried to ask.

“Because if I hadn't made the first step Sungyeol would never.” Myungsoo said. “I somehow knew that he had to be sure she was no threat to me first because this is how Sungyeol thinks, he likes to plan things in advance, he likes to control everything so I stay fine. And when I am fine I am able to make him fine, this is how we make everything work and is rare that we make a move outside this pattern.”

“This seems boring,” Hoya said with a judging stare.

“I think it's romantic.” Dongwoo glared at Hoya that promptly didn't have anything to say anymore.

“Thank you Dongwoo hyung.” Sungyeol said with a small pleased smile.

“Kind of greasy too.” Sunggyu pointed.

“Well, I don't advertise but I do have a heart ok?” Sungyeol complained annoyed.

“A greasy heart.” Woohyun chirped in this time. “Like miiiiine~. That's definitely my influence there.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes and Myungsoo smiled with his dimples showing and mumbled a bit shy. “I like it.” Fuck him, fuck the world, Sungyeol definitely couldn't do anything anymore, he was completely disabled by those dimples that were more prominent now than when they met each other.

“So it was ok for you to befriend her?” Sunggyu asked with a frown gaining his brother attention back.

“It was awkward, but I tried and she tried too. And as the days were passing by she was slowly letting me participate on things and we got close. When he moved in with her, she needed someone helping Sungyeol in and out the car for rehab since Daeyeol couldn't always be there and she couldn't lift him alone so my help was deeply welcomed.” Myungsoo said, very satisfied with himself.

“And you kindly offered that to be closer to him?” Dongwoo asked with a teasing look and Myungsoo shook his head.

“She offered herself.” Myungsoo said with a smile. “Besides Sungyeol was a bit sullen since he thought we would stop seeing each other, right Yeol?”

“I will not answer that question and lose my face more than I already did tonight.” Sungyeol crossed his long arms over his chest and made a face. “Thank you.” He added sarcastically and when he saw that Woohyun was holding a teasing smile he growled. “Don't you dare.”

The result of that was Woohyun making a weird sound when stiffing his laugh.

“So... you talked to your mom because Myungsoo was sneaky on you when you were making a deal?” Hoya made asked just to be sure he heard that part right, Myungsoo being that sneaky on someone was new to him even though the younger changed a bit over the years due to Sungyeol influence.

“Yes.” Myungsoo answered.

“See? Whipped, whipped, whipped!” Woohyun couldn't hold himself anymore and chant.

The ex-model rolled his eyes. “No. I was already been thinking about doing that before Myungsoo got me into that deal. I confess it was hard for me to open my mouth and say I was going to do it, the grudge I held was big, so it was a big help when Myungsoo gave me the final push.” When he ended speaking Myungsoo opened a dimply smile at him.

“Hyung, don't give us this excuse. Before that happened, whenever we asked you if she had ever contacted you, you would react grumpily and begrudgingly just like Sunggyu hyung.” Sungjong pointed.

“Whatever you wanna think, I will not drag this discussion over. The point here is _I_ talked to _her._ And more than meeting me halfway, I think I can say she made more effort than I did.” Sungyeol said.

“Well, that would only be fair.” Sunggyu thought aloud and half of the others rolled their eyes at him. “What?” He asked annoyed but his question was ignored.

“How exactly did that happened Yeollie?” Dongwoo asked.

“Well...” Sungyeol scratched his head as he thought deeply about it. “At first it was awkward and strange and I was way guarded, but Myungsoo had told me that Dr. Kan had really helped us a lot so it was worth a shot to try to do therapy together, and there we went. I don't think I fully remember all the sessions we ever had with her, but damn those with my mom in it were awkward.”

Sunggyu faked a shiver. “I swear if anybody suggests that I visit that lady with my father I swear to god that I will slaughter the one who did.” He threatened.

“Then don't go there hyung, but talk to him, and then you can come to me to pour your feelings out, I'll do my best to be there for you." Woohyun offered.

“I think you should take Woohyun offer at least. He loves you so blindingly that if you told him to solve your problems for you, he would.” Hoya said quite seriously.

“Let's not exaggerate. If it can be solvable by another person I think you'd be right, but even I know this is something I can't, and he wouldn't let me solve for him anyway.” Woohyun showed his bitchy friend a half glare.

"But the way Sungyeol did was too melodramatic, that won't work with me and my dad." Sunggyu argued and they heard a snort coming from Hoya.

“Hyung, from what we heard here, your dad is quite melodramatic, maybe if you decided to be melodramatic he wouldn't mind.” Sungjong hesitantly pointed.

“Still I don't want anything as half as dangerous happening to me in order for me to be able to talk to him.” Sunggyu spat to the maknae. “Stop pressuring me, I promise I will think about something.”

“Back to the subject.” Myungsoo snapped his fingers to have the others attention. "She was also present in every exam and doctor appointments. She wasn't much present in his physiotherapy, but she kept him company in the morning and helped him with chores and food.”

“Yeah, that drove me crazy in a way, although for that it wasn't really her fault. It was just that I knew I had been living alone for almost ten years, and, although Myungsoo dropped by whenever he wanted and left whenever he needed, somehow it felt like having someone else there every day in my apartment was too much. But at the same time, I didn't want to tell her to not come, and that would look like I didn't want to try, which was not true.” Sungyeol continued.

“What did you do?” Dongwoo asked innocently.

“I did what I could at the time. I asked Myungsoo to help me.” Sungyeol said as if it explaining Myungsoo had the ability to solve all of his problems

__________________________________________________

It had been a couple days since New Year's Eve - awkwardest New Year's Eve ever because of Sungyeol, and Myungsoo, spent with Misun and Daeyeol – and Sungyeol mother had been coming to help her son with the chores of his apartment.

Myungsoo gave her the code of their apartment over Christmas dinner and she came almost every day since then. At first, she tried to not make any noise, but Sungyeol was the lightest sleep from Korea and he usually woke up whenever he heard the really faint click of the door opening only to groan. She always came very early.

Whenever Myungsoo slept in their apartment it took him time that felt like a Millennium for him to wake up and then another one for him to notice there was someone else there, but not Sungyeol he heard her washing the dishes in the kitchen or opening the door to the next room, probably to iron some recently washed clothes. Well, there weren't much of Sungyeol clothes he could wear with that thing on his leg so the clothes he often used had to be always clean.

Sungyeol swore that it was not because it was his mother and he had a complicated and awkward relationship with her at the moment, but a different presence in his apartment every day left him at the edge all morning and he would only be at ease whenever she left, not to mention he felt completely useless. But when that routine completed it's tenth-day Sungyeol couldn't take anymore.

“Sweetie.” He called his boyfriend, that was currently driving him to physiotherapy that day, softly.

“Hm?” Myungsoo quickly looked at him, made a thin smile on his lips and moved his eyes back to the road.

“I'm... I know you suggested this to help me and everything and even to help me approach my mom, but I can't take this situation anymore.” Sungyeol complained.

“Hm.” Myungsoo hummed again once he entered the parking lot of the hospital.

“I'm serious. I feel awkward and feel like I have no privacy, and have I mentioned that even though she helps with everything that leaves me feeling completely useless? I just stay in bed until noon and then she brings me food so I can eat and she helps me dress to wait for you... I feel like a three-year-old. Aside things for my treatment, I don't have anything else to do so what the hell am I supposed to do with that amount of time in my hands? I am bored of TV and Netflix already when I'll ever come out of my apartment for something that it isn't health related? I feel like I need to come out to say hello to the sun.”

By now Myungsoo had already parked his car and for the last couple seconds, he was intently hearing his boyfriend rant. “You could study? To remember things about the profession you chose?” Myungsoo suggested and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

“I have been reading that boring stuff since November, I already read my graduation thesis, my master thesis, a couple of papers and half of my notes, I want to do something different.” Sungyeol whined.

“Sungyeol please be specific or else I can't help you.” Myungsoo simply blinked.

“Honestly when I will take this stuff out?” Sungyeol pointed to his leg. “I want to quickly walk and move on with my life, I can't be a model anymore so I have to find a new job and then....”

“Sooo...” Myungsoo interrupted squinting his eyes. “Would you be satisfied if you worked?” Sungyeol looked at him and his eyes lit up, he was ready to say something but Myungsoo interrupted him one more time as he opened the door although he didn't stop looking at his boyfriend. “Humm, I'm not sure if you have enough memories back to go back to work. You have an appointment with your neurologist in a couple of days, so we'll ask him if you're ready and then I'll see what I can do for you. Till then hang on ok?”

“OK.” Sungyeol sighed deeply and that's when Myungsoo got out of the car to grab the older wheelchair. “It wasn't until Myungsoo opened his door that it dawned on him. What that's supposed to mean? What can you do for me? I don't want to work in the hospital, I just come here because I have to.”

“I don't want to tell you and get you hyped and then have you disappointed later so I'll explain things when I do have a good answer for you ok? For now, let's focus on your therapy.”

“Noooooo~ it hurts when they place my arms in weird positions.” Sungyeol complained before Myungsoo took him out of the car and helped him to the wheelchair.

__________________________________________________

Some days later Sungyeol spent almost a whole day in the hospital again due to appointments. The first one he had was with a dermatologist that gave an overall look at Sungyeol skin before getting specific talking about his scars. He came out of the doctor office with a full list of things to buy to minimize as much as he could the scars he hated. It was a pity that he would have to wait a lot to see results.

The next appointment was with Myungsoo father. Sungyeol begged for the doctor to take that ugly thing out of him but Jongwan said that he wanted to make sure he would heal properly, so it would be better if the external immobilization stayed in place for two or so more weeks. That left Sungyeol visibly depressed, and even though Myungsoo, Misun, and Jongwan tried to cheer him up, saying he was getting better and everything, Sungyeol just stood that with glossy eyes and refusing to talk.

He stayed like that for lunch, not focusing on anything around him, and that's when Misun and Myungsoo decided to take him out, not that Sungyeol would want to show his face like this, but then Myungsoo remembered that Sungjong had the same skin color Sungyeol had and the maknae had like an arsenal of makeup home so.. yeah, he would call Jong for help another day.

The next appointment was the most anticipated for Sungyeol, he didn't know how but he had to convince the neurologist he was mentally ok to go back to work. The doctor examined him and asked a few questions, and while Sungyeol was answering things quite honestly he wasn't sure if that would be enough for the doctor to give him an ok to go back to work.

“Doctor, what I really want to know is when I will be able to go back to work.” Sungyeol asked confidently once the doctor finished with his questions.

Misun grasped by his side. “Sungyeol, don't you think it is too early?”

“No way, I can't stand staying home anymore, I want to feel useful, I want to think about other things that aren't my health, I want to...” Sungyeol was blabbering with a frustrated tone when he was interrupted.

“Sungyeol...” Myungsoo placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. “Let's listen to what your doctor has to say first.” Sungyeol sighed but nodded to let the doctor talk.

“Well Sungyeol-shi, you've been developing really great, I think as long as you keep doing what you're doing now you'll be fine.” The doctor smiled and Sungyeol was ready to complain, that's not what he wanted to know but before he had the chance to say anything the doctor proceeds to talk. “As for work... I don't want you under situations that involve too much stress yet, you were a lawyer before right? If you'd come back to work now, I'd say for you not to have the full responsibility of the cases and just help some other lawyer with simple procedures, and then, if your condition stays stable like this, you'll slowly be able to have more responsibility until you're working normally.”

Sungyeol made a smile that spread across his whole face and his eyes shone so brightly that for a moment not only Myungsoo, but Misun and the doctor, thought they would go blind. “That's awesome, I'm gonna work on my CV and sort some offices I want to try out as soon as I come home.”

Myungsoo couldn't help but to smile at Sungyeol enthusiasm.

_______________________________________________

“… and It's my dream to work for this office here.” Sungyeol said dreamily as he looked at the laptop in his belly and into a web page and Myungsoo moved his body closer on the bed to look at it.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked as he looked at the page, then something moved and he saw a photo of the team of all lawyers that worked there, now that he recognized one face everything made sense, but he let Sungyeol explain because it seemed that really wanted to.

“Because their clients are mainly celebrities that have problems with their companies. And this one here.” He pointed to the picture. “He was the lawyer of JYJ.” Sungyeol finished his explanation with a fan squeal.

“Do you know this from before or did you discovered now?” Myungsoo asked with an innocent face and Sungyeol actually stopped to think about it.

“I don't know.” He confessed with a sad tone.

“What if I told you that you talked to him a couple of times already?” Myungsoo said as he made two of his fingers simulate a walk on one of Sungyeol arms.

“Really?” Sungyeol gasped happily then squinted his eyes and looked at his lover in mistrust. “How would you know this?”

“That question would've made sense a month ago Yeollie, but now you know I am your lover, I know everything about you.” Myungsoo let it out an amused giggled and Sungyeol flicked his forehead and threw him a look that said 'I asked you a question'. “He is my uncle friend, I pulled some strings for you to interview him for your thesis.” He explained.

“That explains a lot.” Sungyeol said as he thought about his thesis but then looked at his boyfriend with a fond look. “Thank you, Sweetie, just thank you.”

Myungsoo smiled. “This is not all~.” He singsonged and Sungyeol raised a brow. “You managed to get a job interview with him and later a job, but that was your own doing, I had nothing to do with it.” He quickly explained.

“Oh my god, do I work for this person already?” Sungyeol was shocked beyond belief with color draining from his face, but then the fact that he had been in an accident downed on him again. “But I have not been working since I was in the accident, so, did I get fired?”

“Honestly, I don't know Sungyeol.” Myungsoo looked at his lover apologetically. “You couldn't start working there because you were in the accident and I don't know if you still have your position there.” Sungyeol let it out a very defeated sigh that left Myungsoo broken hearted and he reached a hand over his loved one. “Now that we know you can back to work, we can try asking right?”

“Yeah, asking...” Sungyeol sighed defeated once more.

___________________________________________________

It was a very lazy morning the next day. Myungsoo would not work this Friday because he had been changing shifts with other doctors so he could be there for Sungyeol in everything he needed in terms of treatments. He knew that when February came he would have to come back to his last year of his Master in university and then he didn't know how he would help Sungyeol with his recovery but he didn't want to think about it now.

Misun arrived early and Sungyeol, as usual, woke up very quickly and kicked his lover out of bed (not literally), he didn't want his mother to enter the room and find them sleeping together like that, he wanted to avoid her freaking out. That resulted in both of them sitting at the kitchen table, Sungyeol looking at Misun quite distrustful while Myungsoo wanted to fuse his head with the table in a lame attempt to sleep again.

“Is he always like this?” Misun asked amused.

“I'm not sure.” He confessed. “But he is always like this when he sleeps here.”

“Shhh.” Myungsoo mumbled.

Sungyeol patted his boyfriend hair a couple of times which made Myungsoo let out a pleased hum but then he grabbed the younger nape hair firmly and pulled his head out of the table. “Wake up already!” He said annoyed.

“Sungyeol, I'm a doctor.” Myungsoo whined as if that explained everything, which could, if he had been working full night shifts, but that wasn't the case.

“And you work mainly in the mornings.” Sungyeol countered then pointed at the breakfast Misun made. “We have food on the table.” He pointed and that's when Myungsoo looked more woken up.

They ate well having what Sungyeol labeled as an awkward conversation as Myungsoo tried to smooth things between his lover and Misun. After that, Myungsoo helped Misun around the kitchen.

“Misun-shi, we've been not letting Sungyeol in the kitchen much, but he wants to feel more independent, so please remember to place things in the lowers cabinets for him, ok?” Myungsoo said as he took some bowls from her hands and showed a cabinet he cleared to place things Sungyeol used more frequently.

Sungyeol knew It wasn't fair for him to feel angry at what Myungsoo just said but he hated to hear that, he hated to feel limited, and he thought that kind of comment showed that on his face. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and kept reminding himself he was alive and healing and not many people were as lucky, and that people in a wheelchair overcame petty things like that and could make most out of themselves every day.

Myungsoo convinced Sungyeol to watch a movie after that because he noticed Sungyeol was tense and Misun thought it was her cue for her to go home. It was a silly Bollywood movie with some dancing and singing in it, but that managed to make Sungyeol relax and enjoy it, laughing aloud and along with Myungsoo.

When the movie ended it was already around eleven and Myungsoo thought it was better to give Sungyeol boss (or was dream boss now) a call that took some time of waiting but it was finally picked up.

“ _ **Myungsoo, how are you? How's your uncle?”**_ The guy greeted as soon as Myungsoo told him his name.

“I'm fine, he is fine.” Myungsoo answered a bit uncomfortable, Sungyeol was eyeing him too intensely.

“ _ **Need help with anything? Has anyone sued you?”**_ The guy playfully asked.

“Not yet, sir.” He giggled. “But I called to talk about my friend, you know the one that...” Myungsoo got interrupted by a heavy sigh.

“ _ **Sorry, Myungsoo I couldn't hold the position for too long. It's been three months and I needed help.”**_

“I... I understand.” Myungsoo said in a sad tone and Sungyeol deflated already guessing the answer was not positive. I'm sorry for taking your time then. Myungsoo apologized and was ready to cut the call when the guy called him.

“ _ **Wait, how is he? Sungyeol, right?”**_

“Yeah. He is progressing quite well, he still has to be in a wheelchair but he has been working on physiotherapy to regain his movements and although his memory didn't come back fully he has been studying law hard since he has too much time on his hands.” Myungsoo answered as Sungyeol already gave up hope and was sitting staring at the wall and trying to contain some tears.

“ _ **Hum...”**_ The guy seemed to think. _**“Myungsoo-Ya, your friend had impressed me back then but having this memory problem I don't think he could handle the responsibilities needed for our cases.”**_ The lawyer said but Myungsoo interrupted.

“It's fine. I hope you can give him an opportunity another time.” He said sincerely but was surprised to hear the other.

“ _ **I have another opportunity though.”**_ He said and Myungsoo eyes lit up so he grabbed Sungyeol's hand and squeezed to gain his attention and Sungyeol looked at him with what? Written all over on his face. _**“If he wants he can be hired as a trainee for some time. He would have time to continue with his treatment, less responsibility and that would help and receive help around, but for that, I need to test him, do you think he would be ok with that?”**_

Myungsoo gasped then mouthed the word trainee for Sungyeol that didn't think twice and nodded vehemently. “Yes, he would do anything, he will do the test, and if he passes he will take the opportunity.”

“ _ **Great, whenever he feels ready he can search for me in my office. If he does get in and perform well... he might be hired in six months, I have a few associates that want to retire.”**_

“That's... perfect, of course, I'll tell him. Thank you, sir, thank you, sir.”

“ _ **It's ok.”**_ The guy chuckled. _**“But now I have a meeting to attend, I'm sure you understand.”**_

“Of course. Thank you, sir.” He said once more before hanging up.

“What?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo opened his mouth to answer but he was too impatient.” What did he say?”

“He wants to test you for a trainee job, if you get in you'd work half a day which allowed you to keep going to therapy and physiotherapy, and it wouldn't be so stressful.” Sungyeol was making a big smile when his lover continued. “He says there might be new job opportunities as a full-time lawyer in six months because people want to retire.”

“Omg!” Sungyeol happily squealed. “I got this! This opportunity will be mine NO.MATTER.WHAT!”

Myungsoo was very surprised by Sungyeol reaction, or he was super desperate or he was super confident.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo usually felt uncomfortable whenever people praised him with the word genius, he thought he was far from it. The thing is that he loved what he did and, he admitted he could comprehend things easier but that was mostly because most doctors talked about health when they were together and that made him grow up hearing and observing things about medicine.

But Sungyeol was a different matter. Myungsoo knew Sungyeol had medium grades most of the time in college, maybe Haeun and working as a model consumed him too much at the time, but Sungyeol had improved grades and even nailed a master after Myungsoo gave tips on studying management. Considering Sungyeol memory problems, even if Sungyeol had said he read a lot of stuff already, Myungsoo didn't know if the model was telling the truth and really remembered something, if he learned something back or if he was just plain lying.

They arranged for Misun and Daeyeol to drop Sungyeol on the office - not before letting Sungjong drop by earlier and make a full makeup to conceal the scars that made him self-conscious - for his abilities to be tested by the boss, and Myungsoo would pick him up once he finished his shift at the hospital. Getting or not the trainee job, Myungsoo decided that Sungyeol should leave the house for a bit and that they would go to his family restaurant to have some good chicken for lunch.

So when Myungsoo entered the office to ask for Sungyeol, he found his lover having an animated conversation with the receptionist, that he overheard it was called Yuju, which left him a bit sour.

“Sungyeol., are you ready to go?” He called sternly and only then Sungyeol noticed him, but the ex-model opened a smile so big that Myungsoo quickly forgot the girl.

“You came!” Sungyeol said as he tried to contain his feels. “Yuju, this is my friend and doctor, Kim Myungsoo, he might drop by. Myung, this is Yuju.” Myungsoo slightly bowed and but the girl chose to speak instead.

“He-hello.” The girl greeted with a slight blush on her cheeks and that's when Sungyeol expression darkened and he tried to move his chair away from her.

“Let's go Myungsoo.” He called. “Can you open the door for me?” His lover did what he was told not understanding much until he placed Sungyeol safely inside the car and the older decided to talk. “When you come to pick me up, don't you dare look at her.” He said.

Myungsoo raised a brow before he turned the engine, what Sungyeol was talking about? He was the one that should be jealous of the way they were... Then something dawned on him, what exactly did Sungyeol mean by 'when'?

“Do you mean you got it? You got the position?” Myungsoo gasped.

“I told you I would. This brain hasn't forgotten everything!” Sungyeol was indignant as if he had just been insulted but then he couldn't help to shriek the next second. “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID! I DID ON MY OWN!”

“OMG YES YES YES! THANK GOD! SUNGYEOL, YOU'RE WONDERFUL!” Myungsoo shrieked too, hugging his lover and letting go of all of his masculine feels, and that made the sound of Sungyeol laugh reverberate magically in his ear.

They pulled apart from the hug and Myungsoo promptly gave him passionate kisses that if Sungyeol legs were to be completely fine at the moment they would still feel quite weak because of it, thankfully Jongwan car had very tainted windows because the two of them were being quite careless about their sexuality at the moment.

When they stopped kissing Myungsoo looked at him in the eyes fondly, and was at the time that Myungsoo thought that Sungyeol fitted all compliments he could come up, not only Sungyeol got smarter as the years passed by, but he was overcoming every hardship he was coming across. Deep down Sungyeol was a fighter, and no one could ever tell Myungsoo how Sungyeol wasn't that perfect as he thought his lover was.

“When do you start?” Myungsoo managed to collect his thoughts to ask.

“Tomorrow.” Sungyeol breathed then pulled back completely to look lost. “Fuck, what about the logistics?”

“We will figure things out.” Myungsoo reassured.


	98. Academic leave - Poems -  Frustration – Cheer up - Offer and demand

 

 

Life in January got busy for Sungyeol and he couldn't be more happy with it. His mother made him breakfast and brought him to work and then Myungsoo would come to pick him up so they could have lunch and go to physiotherapy, but there was something that worried Myungsoo in that: his classes were going to start again.

Honestly, he had been pushing this thought aside but he had to do something about it now. Most of Sungyeol appointments and sessions they could schedule in the afternoon so Sungyeol wouldn't miss the work he was joyfully doing, but if Myungsoo came back to college he would have no time to follow Sungyeol around, and it wasn't as if Misun and Daeyeol could be present in every appointment too, and for that they counted with Myungsoo.

The choice wasn't really hard to make because he knew what he really wanted to, and that was to help Sungyeol to fully recover as he promised before, but he was afraid of being criticized by his choice by people around him.

The first one he told was his sister, whom he bumped with as he was going out of the hospital to pick Sungyeol up one day. After half an hour of inquiry about everything she could scoop she said that it was ok, that life was made of weird challenges and sometimes we had to take some difficult decisions and for him not to worry and go help his lover, he was a year ahead anyway.

He tried telling his baby brother then to see what the kid would say. “So, can I drop school too?” It was the kid reply.

“Do you realize if dad hears this you're done for, right? Besides I will only stop studying for a while.” Myungsoo explained.

Moonsoo was nonchalant. “It was worth a try.” With that the kid moved his eyes back to his computer, he had to make the most out of his break now that the school year was about to begin.

The next people he told were his parents, Jongwan didn't seem to like much the part of stop studying, he thought that once a person started something they should finish, and that revealed he had a bit of a grudge on Sunggyu because he didn't finish med school. All in all, he ended up accepting. As for Jisoo, she was more worried about his relationship because it didn't seem as if Myungsoo had discussed this with Sungyeol, but Myungsoo ended up assuring he would tell his boyfriend soon.

He tried calling Sunggyu to inform him and ask advice about the formalities he needed to do on the same night he told all his family about his decision since he thought that by dropping med automatically made Sunggyu know all the procedures of their college, but Sunggyu phone was always ending up on voice mail.

While Sungyeol was at work the next day, Myungsoo called Misun and informed her of his intentions. The old woman thanked him from the bottom of her heart but she ended up guilty that he would do this and ask if there was no other way for him to help that didn't require to drop school but he told her dropping wouldn't happen, he just needed those six months to make Sungyeol ok enough to demand less care as he committed from work to therapy. With that, she ended up accepting.

And with that, the only one left out was Sungyeol, that had been in blissful ignorance until he decided to ask a very innocent question. “Sweetie, when do classes start again?”

“Feb 2nd” Myungsoo answered without much thought until Sungyeol talked again.

“I will take this stuff out of my leg on that day. Are you going to be able to go with me? I'm scared it will be painful.” Sungyeol shyly admitted and Myungsoo wanted to kiss him, wasn't he the cutest?

“Well, don't worry, it was supposed to be other doctor but it's going to be dad doing the procedure and he does magic when he works.” Myungsoo assured but Sungyeol was looking at him as if waiting for more. “Of course I'll go with you.”

“Are you sure? You don't seem the type that likes to miss classes.”

“Are you calling me a nerd?” Myungsoo playfully looked offended.

“That's not what I meant~!” Sungyeol pouted.

“Sungyeol, about that...” Myungsoo started hesitantly. “I won't go back to college this semester, so don't worry about anything, nothing will change our schedule and I will continue to help you out.”

“Why?” He asked softly, almost betrayed.

“Why what?” Myungsoo retorted.

“Why won't you go back to college? You're in the last year of your master.” Sungyeol said with a bit of shock in his tone.

“I can do that later, for now, it's better if we focus on your recovery.” Myungsoo shrugged. "Besides, I skipped a year so it won't make difference.”

“Why did you take this important decision without me?” Sungyeol looked a bit hurt and Myungsoo didn't know what to say. “I already feel like a burden most of my days and now you say you won't go back to college because of me? Myungsoo, this is wrong, I can't let you do this.”

“You will though. You will because you need me here with you. Everything is wearing and tiring and difficult and painful, but you need me by your side and, as your lover, I am happy I can help you in every way.” He approached his lover and caressed his cheeks. “This is my own decision so don't think you're a burden, you're like the player with the talent and I am the coach that has strategy and techniques, we should work for the best results together, we are a team, Sungyeol.”

“I just don't want you getting tired of me because all that is happening. I'm a very lacking boyfriend at the moment.”

“Who says?” Myungsoo chuckled and Sungyeol blushed and avoided his gaze.

“I know.”

“Are you talking about sex?” Myungsoo lifted a brow and Sungyeol shot him a glare that said 'you-know-exactly-what-I'm-talking-about'. “I don't mind.”

“How can you? Urgh, you're too good, I don't deserve you.” Sungyeol pulled his own hair in frustration and Myungsoo had to pry his hands out of it with some force.

“Stop that, I hate this habit of yours.” He scolded the hair pulling before getting soft again. “Sungyeol, when you were in Japan I didn't have anyone else because I wanted you, for me, this is no different. And sex with you is amazing, I mean, it is something mind blowing and every time it's different, but I value the emotional part of our relationship way more, therefore I don't mind as long as we are connecting in every other part, which we are.”

Sungyeol sighed. “I just... sorry. But when I look at you, gorgeous like this, and think that you have me as your boyfriend and I can't satisfy you.... it feels like a waste.”

“You're not a waste, I love you and that's why I am here. Besides it's not like we are never going to have sex again.” He winked and Sungyeol nodded weekly with that answer although he didn't know if he was happy to hear that or not.

__________________________________

“Roses are red, violets are blue, all my love belongs to Gyu.”

Sunggyu pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the stress.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, Gyu should show his love just like it does Namu”

Sunggyu slightly elbowed the one sputtering this nonsense to stop.

“Rose are red, violets are blue, I'll spend a lifetime serenading you”

Sunggyu took some deep breath to calm himself down, now he was on the verge of snapping.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, I would be happy if I could fuck Gyu”

That's it, he couldn't take any more of Woohyun inconspicuously whispering those sort of things in his ear in public, they were in a line in college grounds for fuck sake. So he turned around and screamed his lungs out.

“YAH NAM WOOHYUN, CAN'T YOU STOP?” Woohyun just showed a smile, satisfied that he finally got a reaction from his bandmate and sputtered a daring...

“No.”

“I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY, NAM WOOHYUN!” Sunggyu grabbed the younger collar and started to shake him although Woohyun was only giggling away and that's when a head popped out from behind the line and a very known voice was heard.

“Hyungs?” Both boys stopped and poked their heads out to see Myungsoo in the line a few feet behind them.

“Myungsoo?” Sunggyu lifted a brow in confusion.

“Hyung, I've been calling you.” Myungsoo complained.

“This fucker here hid my charger, can you believe it?” Sunggyu pointed to Woohyun utterly frustrated.

“Hey! This fucker here knows where it is so you should try to treat him better if you want it back before our departure.” Woohyun slightly elbowed Sunggyu stomach this time.

“Departure?” Myungsoo asked cluelessly and the person in front of him groaned, would they keep being loud and talking to each other like that?

Noticing the people in line discomfort Sunggyu, asked people if they minded Myungsoo joining them but glared enough so people would say yes and then Myungsoo came running like a puppy to their spot in line as Woohyun rolled his eyes.

“What are you're doing here? You missed the enrolling days?” Woohyun asked as soon as he arrived but was ignored by Myungsoo.

“What departure hyung?”

“For Japan, we are having a comeback there.” Sunggyu merely said which made Myungsoo make a surprised expression. “We have a lot of schedules there then we are going to have a small Asian Tour then we are going to come to Korea in late May and hopefully have a comeback here.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Myungsoo seemed slightly hurt and Sunggyu glared very hard to Woohyun.

“Because someone hid my charger.” He said between gritted teeth, glaring at Woohyun without shame.

“I don't like when you talk nonstop with that Junghyun person.” Woohyun merely mumbled angrily but Myungsoo understood and patted his friend back, but the younger singer didn't accept that and merely continued a bit louder. “But you should have known by now, we announced right after Christmas.”

“Sorry hyung, I was busy.” Myungsoo looked at him apologetically.

“Busy? You're not busy, you work half a day at most.” Sunggyu didn't believe that.

“Yeah, but I was, I mean, I am busy, I'm one of Sungyeol doctors now, I'm accompanying him through everything.” The youngest of the three explained with a satisfied smile.

“And his mother let you?” Sunggyu asked surprised.

“He trusts me so he asked me to.” The younger shrugged.

“HAHAHAHAHAHH.” Woohyun burst out laughing and Myungsoo and Sunggyu frowned looking at him. “Sorry, I don't mean to insult your straight A brain, I'm sure you're very competent, but I just can't help but find this situation... the idea of Sungyeol listening to you as a doctor is hilarious.”

“Well, if there's one thing in which he listens to me very well is when I am taking care of his health, it is not the first time.” Myungsoo slightly glared and Woohyun stopped laughing because he felt a dark aura coming from the younger.

Sensing the tension Sunggyu decided to change the subject. “So now you know we are going to have a busy semester outside the country, that's why we jointly decided that it would be better to take a leave from college and here we are, so why are you here?”

Myungsoo nodded lightly. “Me too.”

“You what?” Both singers asked flabbergasted together, they never imagined Myungsoo would do that.

“Yes, I want to be able to keep accompanying Sungyeol, because his progress seems slow now, although he has been regaining movements, he will take the external immobilization off his leg next week and then we will have to put some serious work on his left leg. I have to take advantage that Sungyeol has been more positive after he started working again too...”

“He what?” Both singers asked surprised again.

“Hey don't complain to me that you don't know.” Myungsoo raised both his hands up in the air. “He announced on our chat himself.”

“Woohyun, I will slaughter you, see the number of things I am missing because you hid my charger?” Sunggyu glared at the younger singer hard.

“Hey, you still shouldn't spend all your free time on your phone, I am not even using mine and you know I'm dying to read the ending of that...”

“I hate you.” Sunggyu barked.

“You don't.” Woohyun barked back.

“It's our turn.” Myungsoo chirped and passed in front of them.

________________________________

February came and Sungyeol took that ugly thing out of his leg. Like finally! He came back home with a smile from ear to ear and his eyes twinkling brightly as if that was the last thing he needed to be great again. Poor thing didn't know that the hard work began now and that the physiotherapy, that hurt but did great to his arms, would be nothing compared to what it would do for the lower part of his body.

Well, he couldn't complain when Myungsoo massaged his legs before sleeping almost every night, though, if asked, he would say he would prefer Myungsoo hands would go higher and in between his legs. But nothing sex-related happened yet and Sungyeol was conflicted, he really wanted to lay in bed and do naughty the things they did together before, he wanted to please his boyfriend and wanted to be pleased but at the same time, he didn't want to show his body like this. Yes, Myungsoo had seen his scars sometimes, but not in that context. Most of the time Sungyeol just took deep breaths to push naughty thoughts away but Myungsoo didn't make things easier moving around with that doctor's coat. One day he wanted Myungsoo to wear nothing but that.

Days were passing and the progress of therapy was slow. Myungsoo couldn't say that Sungyeol wasn't trying because he was, but now that he felt his legs and that weird stuff was out too, the therapy revolved on strengthening his muscles, that barely moved since October, it hurt sometimes when they forced his left leg too much and Sungyeol made the weirdest and painful to watch faces Myungsoo had ever seen. Still, the lawyer never complained.

They were also working hard separately, Myungsoo on the hospital and Sungyeol on the law firm. Sungyeol had a trainee job but after a month there and with a lot of hard work to remember and study everything, aside from his personal skills, people there were starting to acknowledge him and he had been gradually stopped being the one asking questions to be the one asked questions. He was that good and dedicated, he was a hard worker.

A little before Myungsoo birthday - that they would celebrate jointly with Hoya lter and eat pizza on Dongwoo's apartment, because it had better access for Sungyeol (elevator) and because Sungyeol wanted to go out of his apartment but not out on the streets – he noticed that although his boyfriend was trying hard at everything, he started to look not happy.

The young doctor tried to ask his boyfriend a couple of times what was going on but Sungyeol said that working mentally at mornings and trying to use his body on the afternoons only to come back at home at night and do half of both again was starting to make him feel tired. Ok, Myungsoo could understand that he also felt that way, but he knew Sungyeol and he knew this wasn't the main reason but it didn't take long for Myungsoo to know the answer though.

It was a Saturday and Myungsoo and Moonsoo were going to spend the afternoon with their uncle. After that, Myungsoo would drop his baby bro at home and go to help Sungyeol out so they could attend Hoya's birthday, again on Dongwoo tiny apartment, but as soon as he got inside their apartment he heard Sungyeol soft sobbing. He rushed to where he heard the sobs coming from and was shocked to see Sungyeol sprawled on the ground with books everywhere, a broken shelf on the ground and his wheelchair away from him.

“Oh my god Sungyeol, what happened?” Myungsoo rushed to his side and started to push books away to have better access to his boyfriend. Sungyeol didn't reply him, he just continued crying and then Myungsoo started to examine him. “Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere? Did you hit our head? Let me take a look at your face.” He blabbered in worry as Sungyeol tried to hid his face in his hand.

“I have this important case... I couldn't remember something... so to kill time while you not arrived... I decided to check a book... It-it was higher than I could reach...” His voice almost cracked with this because he felt embarrassed. “So I tried to stand... using one of the shelves as support and... and...'

“Oh Sungyeol, you shouldn't have...” Myungsoo said softly, as he managed to put Sungyeol in a sitting position on the ground, and that was enough for Sungyeol to let go of all his restrictions and tell him what he has been really thinking.

“Why I shouldn't have? WHY?” He ended up screaming which left Myungsoo startled and shocked. “Everyday I try, every day I work hard on those exercises that I hate... Yes, they managed to make me regain some movements, but I am not as near to even stand, so when Sweetie? If I can feel everything now when I will be able to walk?” He said in a frustrated tone. “I can't take this anymore.” He said lowering his tone. “It's been five months and you promised me.... you promised me...” His voice cracked with that as he looked defeated at his lover.

“Yeollie.” Myungsoo called softly and held Sungyeol face close to his so they could look at each other eyes. “I only promised you that because I know that eventually, you will be able to walk again, but you have to understand it takes time. You didn't feel your legs for almost three months, you have been making your muscles strong in preparation to walk again and while your right side is ready, your left side it's not yet.”

“How long it will take then?” Sungyeol half asked half sobbed in desperation. “I feel like I made improvements but I reached a plateau and I can't get out of it. I'm so frustrated.” He finally admitted and Myungsoo got even closer to hug him. “I want to feel completely normal again.” Sungyeol said in a barely audible but still very broken and helpless tone.

Gosh, Myungsoo just knew what it was like it. He used to tell everyone he was normal before, but deep down he knew he wasn't ok and he wanted to be like every other boy his age. He often felt disappointed and frustrated and it wasn't until Sungyeol came into his life that he started to feel normal. Although the frustrated feeling came close, Sungyeol problem was entirely different and he wondered how long Sungyeol had been hiding his frustration.

“Yeollie. Why didn't you tell me this before? You have to tell me everything. How many times have I asked you this? Hm?” Myungsoo whispered softly as he rubbed his hand at the older back.

“I didn't want to complain when you are doing everything in your power to help me. I can't bring myself to ask more from you when you have to deal with me like this.” Sungyeol whispered.

“Hey.” Myungsoo pulled away to look at his lover in the eyes and tried to wipe his face clean. “Don't talk like that.” He coaxed. “I have no problem with you using a wheelchair for a while, I love you the same way. As for asking me things, I just want you to know that I know you trust me, but if even so, you aren't satisfied with how things are proceeding you should talk to me so we don't waste time in looking for another doctor.”

“You won't get hurt if I decide to stop seeing the doctor you found for me and decided to meet another one?” Sungyeol asked almost afraid.

“Of course no Sungyeol, even if you decide you want to follow your own decisions I won't be hurt, I will just keep accompanying you pretty much like I was doing when your mother was deciding for you.” Myungsoo tried to speak in his most reassuring tone.

“I...” He hesitated. “I would like to try another physiotherapist.” He decided.

“Ok.” Myungsoo accepted. “But while that doesn't happen, promise me you won't stop doing it and that you won't do what you did today anymore. Your bones just healed, I don't want them to break apart again, that can seriously hinder your treatment and then you'll become more frustrated.”

At the time Sungyeol was trying to reach for the book he didn't think about that, so when Myungsoo said that he could damage himself all over again he felt like he just boycotted himself and felt guilty. “OK.” He agreed.

“Now let's get you out of the ground.” Myungsoo smiled then went up to bring the chair close then grabbed his lover and placed him on the chair. He looked over his boyfriend and wiped his face the best he could. “Are you ready to go?”

“Ready?” Sungyeol eyes became big and he was frozen.

“Yes, the others are waiting for us.” Myungsoo answered.

“No, I don't think I'll go, I fell, I cried and my face is bloated, my mood is bad too so I'll bring the mood down.” Sungyeol shook his head then pleaded for Myungsoo to let him stay home. “You can go alone, I don't mind.”

“Nonsense. The guys want to see you too and Hoya hyung and I will celebrate our birthdays together. So just humor me this once, hum?”

“But....”

“Come on, they are our friends, what could go wrong?” Myungsoo smiled and pushed Sungyeol out their apartment despite the oldest complaints and pouts.

_________________________________________

“Hyungs!” Myungsoo called as he opened the door and walked inside the small living room of Dongwoo apartment.

“Myungie, you came!” Dongwoo chirped happily.

“Of course I would come to my own birthday party, you all spoiled me, now I like this too much.” Myungsoo said as he let himself be hugged by the platinum haired boy(Dongwoo had dyed his hair again recently). “And it's Hoya hyung birthday too.” He added as he struggled to breathe.

“Where is Sungyeol?” Hoya asked from his corner as Dongwoo finally let Myungsoo go, he relaxed unknowingly too.

Myungsoo seemed apologetic but motioned his head to the door. “He didn't want to come.” He explained lowly so his lover wouldn't hear him.

Sungjong rolled his eyes and made a face as if he wanted to scold his hyung. “I'm going there.” He announced and was about to go out of the apartment to force Sungyeol inside when Myungsoo grabbed by the arm.

“Don't.” He said. “Things have been difficult for him, he is beyond frustrated and he had a breakdown before I dragged him, so don't make things worse.”

“Dongwoo, it's better if you go there then.” Hoya decided and softly pushed his bestie to the door, though the boy didn't complain, he just poked his head outside.

“Yeollieeeeeeeeee~.” He greeted happily and Sungyeol eyes shifted down uncomfortably. “Why are you taking so long?” He then approached the said boy with a big smile. “You're already late, late, late~. We were waiting for you!” With that Dongwoo grabbed Sungyeol head and purposely kissed the top of it as he made a face. The colored haired boy then walked behind him and pushed the lawyer inside the apartment, and Sungyeol couldn't really stop this happy creature because when people ever wanted to see Dongwoo sad?

“Hey, Sungyeol hyung.” Sungjong greeted as he noticed Sungyeol had a swelling in his cheek but chose to not comment on that. “How are you doing?”

"Just hanging on.” Sungyeol answered a bit grumpily and pouted, and the other boys looked at Myungsoo with a questioning look.

“Told you he is not in his best mood.” Myungsoo sighed then looked at Sungyeol and directed his words at him. “Hey, today is my birthday celebration...” He spoke with a soft undertone but stopped his words there and Sungyeol instantly got the message that Myungsoo wanted to convey.

“Why is your cheek swollen? Did you fight Myungsoo and he finally punched you?” Hoya finally asked bluntly the thing that was in his head and, although other two boys wanted to know the reason why Sungyeol cheek was like that, they didn't believe it was something of the sorts, but then again Hoya was so dumb sometimes, his brain could conjure the strangest things.

“I wouldn't punch someone I'm trying hard to heal.” Myungsoo complained as if he was even able to hit someone.

“I fell, ok?” Sungyeol answered uncomfortably.

“That seems like those answers of people that suffer abuse but don't want to say.” Hoya continued and Sungjong and Dongwoo both gasped horrified, Dongwoo quickly going towards Hoya to shut his mouth forcibly.

“Hyung!” Myungsoo scolded.

“Ouch.” Hoya complained before Dongwoo could reach him when he felt some pressure on his legs.

“It's not full force, but half of my body works and I can kick you now, idiot.” Sungyeol growled. “I wanted a book, I tried to support myself on a shelf, the shelf gave up and I fell, end of the story.” He then turned his head to Myungsoo. “Please, take me home, I promise I'll celebrate with you another day, I don't want to stay here if Hoya hyung is going to be an ass.”

“See what you did?” Sungjong and Dongwoo said synchronized as they started to hit Hoya.

“Yah yah, stop it, I'm sorry!” Hoya complained as he tried to protect himself.

“Yeol, the hyungs are going to call us...” He took his phone out to see what time was then placed back in his pocket. “In a bit, I'll take you home when we finish the call ok?”

After that, they started taking a bit awkwardly because Sungyeol was still moody, but soon enough Dongwoo brought a cake for them from the kitchen and Infinite V made a video call from Jakarta. The boys were pleased to see everyone together, mainly when Sungyeol wasn't much prone to show his face to the word, and the boys were glad that Woohyun started to annoy Sunggyu which ended to doing the trick to make Sungyeol forget about his problems and starting to smile, and he didn't even notice time passing after they ended the call until Sungjong announced he had to sleep early because he would have breakfast with his in laws next morning.

When it was the time to go home, the boys decided to accompany Sungyeol and Myungsoo towards the younger new car. He was explaining that when Sungyeol asked him to help out, he couldn't use his mom car anymore (because the driver that hit Sungyeol left the car in no condition for repairing), so his father ended up buying another one for himself and let him have the one he was currently driving. For a moment the others were a bit worried that Sungyeol would be upset by talking about cars or be guilty he destroyed Myungsoo mom car, and even wondered how Sungyeol was ok to enter cars without problem, but the said guy was only teasing his lover and saying he had become so fancy in that cars and that he was showing off.

“You can go upstairs now.” Sungyeol said once they arrived at the car and the others inspected Myungsoo car, he didn't want his friends looking how he obviously still needed Myungsoo help to enter the car.

“No, I insist on helping you.” Sungjong said bluntly.

“I don't want you to see this, it's degrading to need someone carrying me and placing me inside a car.” He made an unpleasant face and then hit the wheelchair armrest. “I need this but I hate it.”

“Why man? You're developing muscles in your arms again because of it.” Hoya poked Sungyeol biceps. “I'm sure when you decide to date again girls will dig that.” He added and Sungyeol for a second looked at Myungsoo that winked at him which made Sungyeol feel too self-conscious.

“I must be getting strong because this is hard to handle.” He said shyly and Dongwoo grabbed the handles on the backrest and started to try to pull and push the lawyer wheel chair around.

“It's actually easy to push.” The older said.

“For you, that is pushing from the back.” Sungyeol retorted annoyed and tried to slap his hyung legs from behind him which Dongwoo avoided skillfully.

“Hyung!” Myungsoo warned but Dongwoo just winked at him.

“Yah! Stop it! You're going to make me dizzy.” He complained but Dongwoo was ignoring them.

“Actually it is so easy that I think I can run to the end of the block and come back pushing Sungyeol around and be faster than you, Hoya.” Dongwoo said as he threw a look that said 'help-me-here'.

“What did you just say?” Hoya asked, his competitive side kicking in, although he knew he had to go with Dongwoo flow. “As if Jang Dongwoo.” He said cockily.

“Hey, guys you aren't thinking of...” Sungjong seemed taken aback as Hoya positioned himself beside Dongwoo.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Sungyeol chanted but surprisingly it was Myungsoo that counted.

“3... 2... 1!”

With that Hoya started to jog while Dongwoo started to push Sungyeol wheelchair fast. “OH MY GOD, LORD HELP MEEEEEEE!” Sungyeol shrieked. “HE IS DRIVING ME, IM GOING TO GET ON ANOTHER ACCIDENT.” He dramatized.

“Oh, shut up you big baby!” Hoya slowed down to bicker.

Everyone could agree that Dongwoo was the worst driver of the universe, but he was handling the wheelchair (and Sungyeol by extension), very well and when Sungyeol felt that he stopped feeling scared to feel the adrenaline in a good way.

“Are you sure this isn't going to be disastrous?” Sungjong asked as he looked worried at the three making a ruckus on the sidewalk.

“I trust Dongwoo hyung ways of cheering people.” Myungsoo merely said.

By Sungyeol shrieks and complaints he was completely hating that, he was even trying to stop the wheelchair somehow, but every time he was about to do that Dongwoo maneuvered him and that made him shriek, Dongwoo laugh and Hoya tease. Myungsoo just looked at the three fondly, that would be a great memory for Sungyeol later when he realized that his hyungs were doing this just so they could distract him.

By the time they were coming back, Sungyeol was yelling on the top of his lungs. “Faster, slave, FASTEEEEEER!” And Dongwoo put more effort and seemed to be running with a big pleased smile on his face.

Hoya arrived at where Sungjong and Myungsoo were watching everything unfold and started boasting and when the other two finally arrived Sungyeol cheeks seemed flushed with the adrenaline he just got.

“Dongwoo sissy~.” Hoya teased.

“I'm going to punch your face, Hoya.” Dongwoo threatened weakly and pouted and parked Sungyeol.

“Yah! Stop being like this.” Sungjong pulled Hoya's ear which made him yelp. “How many times I have said you sometimes should let people win? This is clearly one of these times.”

“It's ok, I don't mind.” Dongwoo shrugged. “As long as he stops the teasing.”

“Well Sungyeol, you already had some fun, it's late, let's take you back home.” Myungsoo chuckled.

“Ok.” Sungyeol said blankly, now that the adrenaline was fading he was starting to feel strange.

They pushed Sungyeol near Myungsoo car and the younger swiftly helped Sungyeol on the car as the Sungjong took the wheelchair out of the way and helped to put it in the car trunk. After that, Myungsoo gave each of them a brief hug then went inside the car and left.

“Sungyeol?” He asked as soon as they turned on the next street. “Don't be mad ok? I think they just wanted to distract you.” He tried to soften the other as he thought Sungyeol seemed bothered by what the others just did.

“I know but...” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo now looked at him from the corner of his eyes just to notice that Sungyeol had color drained from his face. “I want to throw up.”

Myungsoo opened his eyes large and tried to pull the car to the side. “Shit.”

______________________________________________  
  
As soon as Myungsoo car disappeared from view the three remaining friends looked at each other to do what anyone would expect, that it was to say their goodbyes. But instead something else happened: Dongwoo legs gave up.

“What the fuck?” Hoya said quickly as he managed to grab Dongwoo by the waist.

“Hyung are you ok?” Sungjong looked worried but confused. “Why are you being like this? Don't you go to the gym?”

“Yes, but try putting effort to push and run at the same time, that thing with Sungyeol on it, it's heavy.” Dongwoo complained as he was being dragged inside his complex.

“Why you challenged me then?” Hoya asked.

“Because I wanted Sungyeol to understand that even if he is still in a wheelchair, he still can play around and that can still be good.” He explained and Hoya wanted to squeeze this Dino right here, but then again Sungjong was watching his reaction so that was a no

“You do know that he could be traumatized because of what you did right? He might not want you approaching him while he is still in that wheelchair!” Sungjong ended up half asking, half scolding.

Dongwoo bit his lips to contain a smile and nodded vehemently to say he understood that. “If that's the case then he will do his best to get rid of that chair. Either way, it's ok and I'd do it again.” He said proudly of himself.

Both cousins looked at each other. Dongwoo was a complete fool or a complete genius. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Up, up, please touch me up.' Sungyeol chanted in his mind as Myungsoo massaged his left tight. It's been a week since Myungsoo and Hoya joint celebration and Sungyeol continued his physiotherapy with his previous doctor, actually, he didn't want to do it with this one anymore, but they were finding difficult to find somebody whom Sungyeol trusted.

“So, what do you think about that doctor?” Myungsoo asked, pulling his lover out of his trance.

“Good.” Sungyeol said barely paying attention to his boyfriend, he was more interested in what Myungsoo was doing, he had stopped massaging and was just caressing his tights now and that was niiiiiice~.

“Just _good_?” Myungsoo continued. “Not...'good but not enough'? Or 'good, let's have this one'? Just _good_?”

“No.” Sungyeol shook his head a bit. “Good is what you're going right now, I don't know about the doctor yet.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo smirked but took his hands out of Sungyeol body. “I didn't know I would make you so distracted.”

“Don't stop.” The tallest whined.

“Answer my question.” Myungsoo insisted and Sungyeol felt himself giving up whatever Myungsoo was doing before.

“It's a girl.” He just said.

“And what that has to do with anything?” Myungsoo lifted a brow.

“It's a pretty girl, would you be ok if I chose her?” Sungyeol lifted a brow himself in a challenge.

“If she is competent like I think she is and you want to have her helping you out, I would swallow my jealousy down in order for you to get better.” Myungsoo said dead serious, looking at his lover dead in the eyes.

“Lucky you I don't want her.” Sungyeol merely said.

“Sungyeol, why you don't want this one? Her curriculum is great and she has the time to work with you.” Myungsoo argued.

“Again, she is a girl.” Sungyeol insisted. “She seems so weak, how she will be able to help me? What if I fall again? Will she be strong enough to break my fall?”

“When that phase does happen, you do know that I'll be there right? _I_ will break your fall.” Myungsoo said half jealous half hurt Sungyeol was not taking in consideration.

“Well, if it takes another six months with no real development I will need her to be strong because you, Mr., are not going to take another academic leave just to help me out.” Sungyeol said pretty determinedly with that. “Try to find a man.”

Myungsoo sighed. “Fine, let's forget about this one too. But you should know you're leaving me without options, ok?”

“Don't your dad knows some people?” Sungyeol tried to argue.

“He does, but you already ruled a lot of his suggestions out.” Myungsoo said in frustration and Sungyeol was ready to open his mouth but Myungsoo phone rang interrupting him and Myungsoo quickly took the call. Hello.

Myungsoo seemed confused at first then surprised and then conflicted, he was biting his lips and Sungyeol was starting to feel worried, has something bad happened? Maybe another accident with one of his family members? Thankfully it was nothing like this and Sungyeol understood that when Myungsoo finally managed to talk again.

“I think I need to talk to Sungyeol and think about it. Yeah.... but I'm not authorized to say more than that... I hope you'll understand sir... Ok, how much time do I have? ...Ok, I'll call you back by then. Bye.”

Myungsoo didn't have proper time to even hang up the call when Sungyeol was curiously asking. “Who was it? What happened?”

Myungsoo looked at him, he bit his lips awkwardly because he didn't know how to deliver the news. “Your modeling company boss just called me.” He said softly and Sungyeol made a confused face. “Do you remember him?”

“I do, he is tall, but not as tall as me and you, and he has a round face,” Sungyeol said but was still looking confused.

“Do you remember the situation we were in that made him have my number?” Myungsoo asked softly and Sungyeol raised a confused brow before slowly shaking his head no. “Alright, I'll try to resume things a bit for you.” Sungyeol nodded and he cleaned his throat before continuing. “Key discovered about us and blackmailed you so he could have you and me modeling for Azure, you know the company he and Sungjong - and Ren, Sungjong fiancé, the blonde kid he only introduced to you and I and we shouldn't tell anyone about it – put together. We ended up doing it because we really like Sungjong and even Ren, but you wanted to get revenge on Key so you made me sign a contract to your modeling company so we could extort a really good money out of Key alone.”

Sungyeol seemed as if he was thinking deeply about what Myungsoo was saying and some memories were starting to appear here and there, but not the whole picture.

“They want me to do another photo-shoot for a cosmetic company in China.” The younger ended up explaining a bit scared that Sungyeol would get down because his self-steam when it came to his appearance wasn't that great lately.

“I don't think I should have a say in your professional life, I don't like the idea that I might be hindering you.” Sungyeol merely said.

“You're not hindering me.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“Then it's up to you. I can ask mom and Daeyeol to help me go to my physiotherapy for a few days.” Sungyeol shrugged trying not to show how that left him uncomfortable.

Unexpectedly he wasn't jealous that Myungsoo received a modeling offer when he now had scars, ok he could hide them with makeup now, but deep down his problem was the fact that that could make Myungsoo go, but not come back.

Myungsoo merely sighed, not sure if he should go over with this, he knew his boyfriend and his mood swings of lately.

____________________________________________

When the next Saturday came, Myungsoo had to replace a doctor shift and Sungyeol was looking distractedly at the walls as he was having lunch wit Daeyeol and Misun at his place.

“Hyung, enough with that!” Daeyeol said annoyed.

“Enough with what?” Sungyeol tried to ask innocently after a clearing his throat.

“The walls did nothing to you.” Daeyeol pointed as Misun just looked from one son to another and braced herself for a possible fight.

“Can't I admire my walls?” Sungyeol asked as he lifted a brow. “They are perfect and beautiful …. do you know that the name of the paint is Warm Chinchilla? I picked this one because it has a hilarious name and I had to fight Myungsoo two weeks until he finally conceded into let me paint...”

“Who cares about your walls?” Daeyeol rolled his eyes and finally pushed his bowl away.

“I care, you know Myungsoo enough time to know he would paint it black if he could.” Sungyeol said without thinking much as his brother crossed his arms over the table and leaned on it.

“What's wrong?”

“Hm?”

“I asked what's wrong?” Daeyeol asked again.

“Nothings wrong.”

“I don't believe you.” Daeyeol said seriously as he looked into his older brother eyes.

“Daeyeol, there's nothing wrong.” Sungyeol said and looked over the corner of his eyes to his mother. “Drop it.”

“The problem is me?” Misun finally decided to join the conversation. “You never had a problem saying things to my face, please don't stop now.” She said dryly.

“I have nothing to say to your face.” Sungyeol groaned frustrated. “I don't have a problem with you at the moment, you even know when to make yourself scarce when I need to.”

“If it's sex problems then don't tell me about it please, I am not at that baseline yet.” She pretended to think for a quick second before adding. “Actually I will never be, thinking about your own son having sex, even before Myungsoo appeared... ew.” She shuddered.

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “Myungsoo and I having sex in your head are actually the closest I got to do it.” Sungyeol mumbled lowly not to shock his mother but Daeyeol heard him just fine.

“Is this is your problem hyung? Lack of sex?”

“Lee Daeyeol!” Misun said horrified.

“What? Mom, I am an adult, I know where the babies come from for a while now.” The younger Yeol sassed.

“That has nothing to do with knowing about the birds and the bees. My point is you're bluntly asking your brother about his sex life in front of your mother. This is a no for any family member of the world.” Misun was scandalized.

Daeyeol just snorted and looked back at Sungyeol that also ignored his mother. “I hate to do this but I have to agree with her on that, I will not talk about my sex life with her listening to it.” Sungyeol said and Misun heaved out a deep relieved breath while Daeyeol just frowned as if he was asking 'then?'. “Ok... I have a problem.” He hesitantly admitted. “I think you already noticed by the way I've been behaving lately.”

“Your frustration is pretty evident.” Daeyeol sassed and Misun shot him a warning glare.

“I...” Sungyeol gulped hard before continuing. “I am afraid Myungsoo will get tired of me.”

“Why would he do that?” Daeyeol deadpanned confused and Sungyeol started pointing reasons on his fingers.

“He is handsome and he doesn't have a scratch on his body while I have half of myself covered with scars. I can't walk yet no matter how hard I focus on physiotherapy, I am afraid he might get tired of this grumpy, ugly me that can't please him as I should...” Sungyeol blabbered.

“Oh please, not sex again.” Misun covered her years and Daeyeol took her hands off her ears forcefully.

“Stop with that, he needs us right now.” He said and addressed his brother. “Hyung, you shouldn't...”

“And my old boss called him for a photo shoot in China recently.” Both Misun and Daeyeol seemed surprised. “I'm sure you saw us modeling together before with Sungjong, so the boss called him again.”

“Are you jealous over that?” Misun asked.

“Surprisingly no, he is handsome, he could be a model if he wanted to.” Sungyeol twirled his food with the help of his chopsticks.

“What's the problem with that then?” Daeyeol also asked.

“I think I know what it is.” Misun butted in again. “Are you worried that if he does this job he will become known? Like the situation will change and now the girls will flock to him?”

“Sorta.” He admitted. “I remembered a lot of things of early on our relationship... and he's pretty much changed so maybe he would know how to deal with fame, but maybe because of that he will meet new people...” He cast his eyes down. “Prettier people that can do things I can't.”

“Hyung...” Daeyeol said softly and was about to elaborate when his mother interrupted him.

“If it was another time I would have said 'I told you so', but now that I actually know him a bit more I think you couldn't be more wrong.” She said bluntly and both sons snapped their heads to look at her. “Myungsoo eyes sparkle when he talks about you, and when you are not ok, which seems the case lately, he seems sad himself, maybe because he feels that it's you who'll end up pushing him away.” Sungyeol bit his lips as his mother continued. “I know this situation is killing you son, but this is pretty tiring physically and emotionally for him as well, you shouldn't make things more difficult than they have to be because maybe he is starting to doubt his skills.”

“I think she is right.” Daeyeol hesitantly agreed.

“Myungsoo would never do that, he would never.” Sungyeol disagreed and his mother made a face as if asking are-you-sure? and then Sungyeol wasn't really sure anymore.

“Can I try giving you some advice?” Sungyeol sighed and motioned for her to continue, he didn't have anything to lose, right? “What you need to do right now is, - I don't know if this is possible, you'd have to ask Myungsoo if this wouldn't hinder your treatment – but I think you need a break from these treatments and have some time as a couple. And when you're done with that you have to finally decide a new doctor that can guide Myungsoo into helping you out since he doesn't have the entire knowledge of it.”

Sungyeol sighed and nodded slowly, he didn't know how he would do that but he agreed, this was something they both should do, or else they both would be too suffocated with Sungyeol health problems.


	99. New challenge - Make it to me - Because you loved me - The Tension and the Spark

 

 

Meanwhile, Myungsoo typed some doctors names on the internet so he could search for their resume, after all, he only wanted the best doctors for Sungyeol. He knew his lover was frustrated lately and, if he was, to be honest, this situation was starting to feel overbearing even for him, because it seemed as if no matter which way he tried to make Sungyeol feel better, he wasn't doing a great job lately.

He sighed as he looked at his phone sitting peacefully on the top of his desk. He had made a dozen calls and already narrowed the list down for Sungyeol, but since the ex-model was always ruling the doctors that he selected out he knew he had to try something different.

The best he could do at the moment was to ask around, so he decided to ask if Sunggyu had some ex-classmate that could help.

 **Baby: Hyung, I need help.** He had written this message for Sunggyu good three hours back, but knowing his brother packed schedule and Woohyun always hovering on his neck, maybe Sunggyu was only able to answer now.

**Rockstar: What? With what? Is Moonsoo giving you trouble? Is noona prying into your life too much? Is dad making you feel suffocated?**

**Baby: It's Sungyeol.** He explained and he could literally feel Sunggyu rolling his eyes when the next message came.

**Rockstar: Urghhh you fought again? Kim MYUNGSOO when are you two going to stop this fucking behavior? Punch him the face and that's it, he isn't going to be able to do much now.**

**Baby: Hyung, I will never do that? I am against violence and Sungyeol is my friend!** Myungsoo wrote and Sunggyu could probably feel how scandalized Myungsoo was through that text.

**Rockstar: Be quick before Woohyun sees me with my phone.**

**Baby: As you know I am trying to help him, I have been accompanying him for everything. But he feels stuck and frustrated and he wants to change doctors. I asked dad and Sungyeol is ruling them out one by one.**

**Rockstar: And?**

**Baby: You knew a lot of people back in med school right? Most of them should have graduated and finished their residence by now, do you know anyone that can help?**

**Rockstar: I don't think it is wise to pick a doctor with almost none experience.**

**Baby: Hyung~, he believes that maybe a young doctor may use new techniques, I explained a lot of times how things works but Sungyeol is so stubborn...**

**Rockstar: I will ask around.**

**Baby: Thank you, hyung.**

After that Myungsoo went to see his boyfriend and found Misun and Daeyeol going out of their apartment. Both mother and son greeted him warmly and thanked him once more for all the help with Sungyeol before going out, although they didn't get to do that without a Fighting! from Daeyeol that Myungsoo didn't understand.

Sungyeol spent most of the afternoon distracted, Myungsoo could tell he was thinking deeply about something important, as if he was going to make a big decision or if he was gathering the courage to say something and that's why he tried not to bother him.

They went to sleep early that day, taking advantage that Sungyeol could turn a bit in bed now so he could cuddle or be cuddled by Myungsoo, and, even though he was the lightest sleeper between the two, he didn't know Myungsoo always pulled him against himself, one way or another so he wouldn't rest too much of his own weight on his hips.

But Sungyeol woke up startled by Myungsoo phone ringing loudly that night. The thing that didn't happen often, not at 3 AM, and certainly not when it was one of his friends calling.

“Myungsoo, pick it up, it's Sunggyu hyung.” Sungyeol sleepily shoved the phone on his boyfriend's face. “Come on, I want to sleep.”

After a bit more shoves Myungsoo let it out a waking up growl and finally took the call. “What?” He slurred. “I was sleeping.”

“ **Myungsoo, it's me, Sunggyu.”** Sunggyu had the necessity to explain because he was sure Myungsoo genius brain was not fully functioning at the moment and they younger slurred a sarcastic 'hey'. **“Listen, I asked my old classmates and now I have a name.** _ **”**_ He said and Myungsoo now sat up in bed and listened attentively to his hyung. **“How far** **Sungyeol is willing to go for this?”**

Myungsoo couldn't understand that question but answered the way Sungyeol, that was curiously looking at him despite being sleepy, would answer. “As far as it is possible and it's not illegal, I think.”

“ **K** **ris Wu.”** Sunggyu said on the other side of the line. **“He is a year younger than me and I know this guy is competent because I taught him myself for a while. As far as I know, he did his residency with the best specialist around and then he has been trying to develop new things to help in cases like Sungyeol's.”**

“That's great.” Myungsoo said as he scrambled outside their bed and wrote the name of the doctor in some paper.

“ **I heard he is a bit pricey.”**   Sunggyu continued.

“I don't think money is an issue.” Myungsoo dismissed him. “As long as he gets Sungyeol the results he is expecting.”

“ **Ok, but there's a problem though.”**

“What?” Myungsoo asked although he was most interested in knowing the guy's number.

“ **Well, as far as I know, he lives in China now and I don't have his contact anymore nor I was able to get it.”** Myungsoo halted his movements and even his breathing. **“I know you taught some Chinese students yourself, so if you're still in contact with them, maybe you should give them a call to try to track Kris down.”**

“First thing in the morning.” Myungsoo said confidently. “Thank you hyung.”

“ **Anytime, go back to sleep.”** He yawned. **“I'm going to bed myself, I have to wake up in three hours. Bye.”**

"Bye." Myungsoo mumbled as he disconnected the call then slowly crawled back to bed only to back hug his lover.

"What did hyung wanted at 3 am?" Sungyeol complained as he tried to bring Myungsoo more close to his body even though more close than they were would mean they would merge.

“You know his schedule is not the most orthodox one but he called because he found you a doctor.” Myungsoo said softly then pecked Sungyeol neck with made the older chuckle pleased.

“Really? Does he still have connections in the med world?” He chuckled sleepily a bit more.

“Who knew, hm? I will have to search more about this guy but he said he was good, young and with daring methods.” Myungsoo said in his ear.

“Then I'll try this one.” Sungyeol mumbled and Myungsoo eyes snapped open.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I know my behavior seems a bit contradictory lately, but I do want to get better.” Sungyeol nodded.

“Ok.” Myungsoo couldn't help but smile against Sungyeol neck which made his lover smile as well until he got serious again. “Sungyeol, he is in China though.”

Sungyeol didn't think much about it and just chuckled again. “Isn't that convenient then? We'll go to China together.”

 _China._ Myungsoo brain started to play beautiful memories from the last time they were there because Sungyeol had decided to surprise him. They were such good and passionate memories that they made together.....

Suddenly something snapped on his head. This was exactly what they needed.

________________________________________________

Myungsoo sent a message to Luhan and Tao next morning and even though Myungeun wasn't there for long he asked her help as well. This Kris Wu doctor was already famous enough and it took some time to get his contact but his friends were able to find his number and Myungsoo spent half of his night on Skype with him so he could convince the guy to meet Sungyeol.

While that happened Sungyeol was holding some negotiations for Myungsoo to do the job. It was not like any of them were desperately in need of money, but, as Myungsoo had told him, they didn't know how pricey the doctor would be and talking that high cost of Sungyeol treatments, even with some discount Myungsoo managed for him, he was going to take money out of his investments soon if they didn't do something.

The negotiation took some days because not only they had to convince Dr. Wu to examine Sungyeol, they had to get some time off their works and schedule Myungsoo photo-shoot. Dr. Wu said he wanted to run a few exams there so they should stay at least half a week but that was enough for Myungsoo to do everything that he had in mind.

They traveled to China on the second week of April and, on the first day, a Saturday, Myungsoo, and Sungyeol headed for the photo shoot and although he was expecting his lover to feel jealous or grumpy, he was pleasantly surprised that Sungyeol wasn't any of it. The ex-model seemed to be a bit shy and self-conscious but was more nostalgic than anything, and keep laughing to himself as if funny memories were popping in his head.

Myungsoo had told people there that this was only his second modeling job and that left people a bit worried, but Sungyeol did a splendid job calming his lover and coordinating him from his wheelchair. When they took a break for a late lunch, Myungsoo took advantage that nobody was paying much attention and flirted a bit with Sungyeol which left the lawyer a little flushed and confused. He didn't remember the last time Myungsoo had done that, but well, he wouldn't complain if his boyfriend decided he was still flirty-worthy.

The second day of them in China was like a reprise of the first and they wrapped up everything nicely although Myungsoo spent two hours with his sister on the phone, thing that he wants to explain to Sungyeol yet. They slept till noon on the third day and then headed for the hospital to do the exams Dr. Wu asked. On the fourth day was finally the time to meet Dr. Wu and Myungsoo had so many things about Sungyeol health on his hands that the layer thought his lover investigated his life since he was in his mother womb, but well, more detailed the better, right?

After a few hours of analysis, Dr. Wu was confident he could treat Sungyeol until he was good enough to run a marathon, which left Sungyeol eyes happily sparkling with excitement. The only problem was they obviously lived in different countries, which sucked big time in Sungyeol opinion, but after he had worked so hard on the job he wanted, now with a real possibility of being hired full time, Sungyeol obviously couldn't move out of the country. That left Sungyeol once more sad and frustrated, he had liked the doctor - he seemed friendly – he liked the way this guy worked and had decided to be treated by this one, but... move outside Korea? No.

What happened next was a bit strange for Sungyeol. Between the huge pile of papers Myungsoo had brought, he took a white envelope and handed to the doctor. While Sungyeol was curious and confused by the envelope, Dr. Wu didn't seem surprised and merely took some file from inside and gave an overall look with a smirk gracing his lips before he got up, said he would analyze the files and give feedback later. Myungsoo seemed utter pleased with that and, although Sungyeol asked what was happening, the young doctor said he would tell him later.

Later that night Myungsoo was laying in bed in his black boxers while he waited for Sungyeol to come out of bath, yes, even if Sungyeol had to spend more than an hour to take a simple bath he preferred to bathe without help, as the excuse he wanted to feel as independent as it was possible. While that was true, he also didn't want Myungsoo looking at the scars he had on his body, he still felt too self-conscious about that, and it hasn't been that long since they started to brightening with the help of the treatments Sungyeol was under.

The door of the hotel big bathroom and Myungsoo eyes flickered towards his lover as he observed the elder in his long-sleeved pajamas wheel his chair closer to the bed. Honestly, Sungyeol didn't notice Myungsoo staring at him since he was fumbling with parts of his wheelchair, but when he was about to try to transfer his body from the wheel to the bed he finally felt it.

If you're going to keep staring at me the least you could do was save me the trouble and help me on the bed. He mumbled a bit annoyed but Myungsoo just chuckled and piled a bunch of pillows on the headboard and before going out of the bed to pick him up and place it gently on the bed.

“Own, thank you, prince charming.” Sungyeol said playfully when he was settled on the bed and then tried to squirm into a laying position to sleep when Myungsoo stopped him.

“Wait.” Myungsoo stopped Sungyeol by grabbing one of his wrists and the taller looked at him confused. “I want to take a look at your scars, you know, to see how they are healing.”

Sungyeol pulled his wrist back to himself. “They are healing fine.” He said suspiciously.

“Let me see it.” Myungsoo tried to grab Sungyeol wrist again but the tallest resisted.

“No!”

“Why not?” The younger asked softly.

“I don't want you seeing them.” Sungyeol said with a hint of fear in his tone.

Myungsoo just sat on the edge of the bed beside his lover and caressed his left cheek. “I think we should talk about them then.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Sungyeol turned his face to the left so he could hide the side with scars from his lover but Myungsoo just grabbed his chin and forced the lawyer to look at him continuing to talk and ignoring Sungyeol protest.

“I don't mind them. They remind me that you survived an extreme situation and for that I'm grateful. Every day I'm glad that I still have you by my side because I can't do without you.” He said that looking straight to Sungyeol eyes with all of the sincerity he could muster and Sungyeol bit his lips and looked at his boyfriend unsure. “I didn't fell in love with because you were handsome Sungyeol. You know by now that I value other things more and I fell in love because of your heart, because you're impulsive, determined, passionate, good, caring, protective, among other things.”

“I... but they're so ugly.” Sungyeol said defeated. “You'll be disgusted.”

“No, absolutely not, if you're worried about this don't be. Even with them, you're beautiful in my eyes, even with them I still desire you, even with them I still want to make love to you. I still want your body the same way I still want your heart and there's no scar in this world that will make me stop wanting you.”

' _Then why you haven't touched me since the accident? Why we've been platonic for the last six months?_ ' Sungyeol wanted to ask but suddenly Myungsoo hands were in the buttons of his pajamas and he was asking. Don't push me away, let me see them.

Sungyeol looked down in embarrassment but let Myungsoo open his shirt and slowly take his left arm from the long sleeve so he could examine his body. He looked away to his right side not only to avoid Myungsoo deep eyes but because that could give him better access to his body.

The younger took Sungyeol hand and gave it a kiss then placed it over his right shoulder. He then traced the scars on Sungyeol face then proceeded with caressing Sungyeol scarred skin from his shoulder until his wrist and back. Sungyeol wasn't looking at his boyfriend's eyes, he felt utterly exposed under his younger lover eyes not to mention he felt that there was something different in the air tonight and when the younger hands reached his torso he couldn't help but shiver down his touch.

“Are-are you done?” He stuttered when he managed to look back at the younger but as he did so he saw Myungsoo hand stopping at the waistband of his pajama pants and that made his heart race with a mix of fear, apprehension, anticipation and maybe even excitement.

“Show me the rest.” Myungsoo commanded softly although Sungyeol was taken by such emotions he placed his two hands beside his hips and put force to lift his body enough up so Myungsoo could pull his pants out.

The younger pulled not only the pants down but the underwear as well, revealing Sungyeol long legs of white skin and a member that Sungyeol quickly covered, which Myungsoo wouldn't complain, right now. He did the same as he did with Sungyeol torso and felt the scars on his lips and legs against his fingertips, some of them were big and embossed, others were small and could barely be seen. True to Myungsoo speech, he didn't mind them, the only difference between Sungyeol body before and after the accident was the new texture under his fingers.

Sungyeol didn't dare to speak and break this moment, it was like Myungsoo was on a body geography ritual of his own and, although he felt a bit uncomfortable for being naked in front of his lover right now, despite all and deep down Sungyeol wanted Myungsoo to desire him again.

The younger took Sungyeol hands out of his and kissed them cock and the tallest wanted to die in embarrassment - not because Myungsoo now could look at his most private area if he wanted, but because something told him a moment like this had never happened between them before. That made Sungyeol deeply scared to be reading the mood wrongly, he honestly didn't know if Myungsoo was doing this just to prove he didn't mind Sungyeol actual condition or if he was going to leap over so they could finally have an intimate moment and he should be excited about it.

Myungsoo looked at his lover's eyes with intensity and desire in them and when his voice came low and husky, Sungyeol felt a shiver through his entire body. “Do you remember the first time we made love?”

“I...” It was just a single vowel that should represent a word and initiate a sentence, but his voice still wavered in it. Suddenly he felt tired, tired of his problems, of physical and physiological pain, of his insecurities and frustrations, and the only thing he wanted was for Myungsoo to make him forget all of that in his arms. “...we made love a lot of times, I can't tell which one of them was the first.” He admitted lowly, still, a bit worried he could upset his lover and kill the nice mood it was forming.

Myungsoo placed Sungyeol hands back on the bed and got up only to walk closer to him as he kept his intense stare on. With a swift move, he took off his black boxers to reveal his naked lower body and Sungyeol would gasp if he wasn't too busy staring at his lover perfection. _It's happening, it's happening, something is happening, oh my god, oh my god, what should I do? What can I do?_

The doctor climbed over the bed and adjusted his naked body on Sungyeol lap while at the same time trapped him against the headboard, a thing that made the lawyer eyes big, then Myungsoo leaned over to give the other a loving kiss. When they parted, Myungsoo brought his lips to his lover's ears and spoke lowly. “I want you despite all, and I think you want me despite all, you just have to tell me one word and I will make you remember what it was like.”

While Myungsoo waited for an answer, Sungyeol put his hands on Myungsoo legs and caressed them down while he whispered back a faint 'Yes'.

Instantly Myungsoo lips moved to kiss and bit his neck and with a swift roll of his hips, Sungyeol felt not only his cock hardening but something poke his belly. Sungyeol felt such happiness, relief and warmth fill his chest; both of them were hardening by the second and that represented so much for Sungyeol, and he knew he would never feel insecure about Myungsoo again because the boy moving his lips still wanted him with his whole being.

As Myungsoo hips moved in a nice rhythm Sungyeol hands moved too, taking their time to savor Myungsoo body in an away he hadn't done in the past six months. The younger had pulled away from Sungyeol enough so they could go back to kissing, this time more lustfully, desperately, but still full of unsaid reciprocated feelings and Sungyeol took the time to play with the younger nipples. He softly pinched and played with them, which made them more and more sensible with all the abuse and by the way Myungsoo was gasping and whining into the kiss he was loving it.

They parted for air, but it didn't take long for Myungsoo to go back to give Sungyeol white neck some attention. He licked and kissed a few superficial scars Sungyeol had there and the lawyer gasped in pleasure although he was surprised by the symbolism that that action had.

Myungsoo kept at least one of his hands on the headboard all the time so he could control his weight over Sungyeol hips and legs – after six months Sungyeol bones were mostly fine but Myungsoo didn't want to take chances – but with his free hand he brought Sungyeol left hand over his entrance so Sungyeol could get the message while he reached for a drawer on the bedside table where he had previously hidden things they would need.

Sungyeol brought his hands back to Myungsoo chest and pulled him away again, he was a bit nervous about that part. “Are you sure? I'm not sure if I...”

“Here.” Myungsoo shoved the lube and condom on Sungyeol hands and gave him a reassuring smile and look. “You've done this before, don't worry, as long as you do slowly I will be fine.”

Sungyeol didn't give him a reply with words, he just gave him a kiss before motioning for Myungsoo to raise his hips in front of him which the younger obeyed as he rested his hands on the headboard.

Now Sungyeol had that formidable cock in front of him, but as much as he wanted to engulf it in his mouth, he knew that the angle wasn't going to be favorable for it. So he quickly lubed his fingers and started poking Myungsoo entrance with it until he was able to slip them inside with an easy Sungyeol was sure it shouldn't exist. Damn, Myungsoo, that little... had prepared himself when he wasn't looking, damn, if this didn't turn him on more he didn't know what that would do.

“Hunpf...” Myungsoo hissed as he closed his eyes to handle the pain of the third finger entering his body, he didn't stretch himself that much during his bath time.

Knowing Myungsoo would be at least uncomfortable with three fingers inside him, Sungyeol started to stroke him in the same rhythm his fingers moved inside and out of his hole, and as the rhythm fastened, Myungsoo was feeling less and less pain, thing that made him throw his head back so he could deal with the double stimulation until he felt something wet against his hipbone. Fuck, he also had been waiting for this moment for the past six months, so that was going to be too much even for him.

“Hgnnn Yeol..” He cried in pleasure which made Sungyeol stop his tongue shenanigans to look up at him. “I-I nee-ed you.” He mumbled a mess already.

Sungyeol got the message and quickly stopped everything to put the condom on his cock and he had barely finished when Myungsoo was lowering his hips to sit on it. As every inch of Sungyeol dick got inside his lover, both boys gasped, mewled or moaned and Myungsoo grabbed the older face to kiss the living daylights out of his lover until he took all of the older members inside.

“Ahhhh.” They moaned together once Myungsoo gave the first roll off his lips and soon after Myungsoo was riding Sungyeol with the best of his bed abilities while holding the headboard behind Sungyeol, looking at him with half-lidded intense eyes and biting those fucking cat-like lips that Sungyeol loved.

“Ahnnnnn..” Myungsoo moaned again and again since each time he bounced on Sungyeol cock he would hit the special spot inside of him that sent shivers and pleasure up his spine.

Since he was basically doing all the work, Sungyeol grabbed his younger lover shaft and started stroking it, trying to match the rhythm Myungsoo was riding him with and it wasn't too long until Myungsoo breath becomes deeply erratic his movements uncoordinated before he was announcing. “I-I'm co-com...” He didn't get to finish because he suddenly shot his seeds and it came out in such speed that Sungyeol ended up with cum in his cheeks, jaw and shoulder blade that was falling down to his chest.

Although tired Myungsoo didn't waste time. He licked his boyfriend clean and they shared a desperate kiss to which both of them could feel the taste of the young doctor pleasure in it before Myungsoo got off Sungyeol and took the condom his lover was wearing out. Sungyeol hadn't come yet and Myungsoo wanted him to, but that position required more energy than he had at the moment after such powerful orgasm.

He parted his lover's legs and adjusted his legs on the bed as Sungyeol watched him half incredibly turned on, half incredulous. Yes, he hadn't come, but after what just happened after six months he wouldn't complain, he could even finish himself, but by the way, Myungsoo was placing himself between his legs, he knew the doctor didn't the same thoughts in mind and oh, he couldn't anticipate it more.

Honestly, Myungsoo didn't like much to perform oral sex after his lover wore a condom because Sungyeol would lose the nice smell of his soap only to be replaced by the smell, and taste of rubber, even though he occasionally did it. But today he couldn't care less so he took Sungyeol in his mouth with all of his passion and pleasing intentions which made the lawyer place a hand over his boyfriend's head, not to force a specific rhythm, but to run his fingers idly on the younger hair, a thing that Myungsoo loved.

When Sungyeol came he practically screamed his lover name only to keep chanting it while he rode his orgasm. Meanwhile, Myungsoo almost chocked, he didn't remember Sungyeol releasing so much cum before, but he did what he had always done for Sungyeol and swallowed it then arranged the oldest in bed before crawling and finally collapsing beside him.

“I'm sorry I took so long.” Myungsoo apologized. “But I wanted to be sure your body could handle.”

“That's... that's ok...” Sungyeol mumbled but truth to be told he wasn't paying attention, he was still overwhelmed by the amazing experience he just had.

“Are-are you sure?” Myungsoo asked, looking at him hesitantly and Sungyeol merely looked at him.

“You're going nowhere right?” Myungsoo was about to open his mouth to ask what kind of question that was when they just made love when Sungyeol continued. “After this, I won't let you go even if you want to.” With that Myungsoo lifted a brow but ended up dissolving his confused expression into a dimpled smile happy one. “And when I walk again because now there isn't anything stopping me, I will give you so much pleasure, and with every position you can imagine, that you'll probably collapse from being tired.”

Myungsoo chuckled and looked at his lover now deviously. “Bring it on, I can't wait for that.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol had mixed feelings when he got back to Korea. Aside the fact that a girl recognized him and came to talk to him in the airport, thing which he dealt better than he imagined, he was super happy that Myungsoo and him had connected the way they did back in China, but Sungyeol was also sad that, albeit that doctor said he could do an amazing job with him, they both lived in different fucking countries.

Aside from that, Sungyeol was deeply curious to know what Myungsoo had handed that doctor, but his lover was successfully changing the subject every time he asked, damn Myungsoo!

Things fell into a routine after they came back from China, although Sungyeol wasn't complaining. Both were working just fine, and Myungsoo came to pick him up every day - making sure to glare at that Yuju receptionist and act cold so she would understand that no, he didn't want to flirt with her. Physiotherapy was still happening and Myungsoo accompanied Sungyeol through it and on Wednesdays he brought Sungyeol straight to the therapy he was still doing with his mother, which was showing great results since mother and son seemed more connected lately.

Now that he felt more confident, and because he did some procedures to make his scars fade, Sungyeol invited his friends to his place to watch a movie, drink or play, and take the opportunity to make video calls to the duo that couldn't make it because they were on tour.

Every time they would meet Sungyeol felt like he gained strength, but he also would stop when nobody was looking and look at his boyfriend smiling face, or the way Myungsoo listened attentively to his hyungs or teased Sungjong. He caught Myungsoo eyes lingering on Sungjong right ring finger once or twice before he saw Myungsoo discreetly place a hand on the ring he always used on a necklace underneath his shirt.

_Hum... That was interesting._

Sunggyu birthday passed and this year Sungyeol attended Moonsoo birthday five days later, which was just an outing with his family members. The boy had wanted to go to Sungyeol mom restaurant, with the excuse he wanted to borrow a game from Daeyeol, which made Myungsoo and Sungyeol furrow their brows and exchange telepathic messages, the kid had been messaging Daeyeol here and there but Daeyeol hardly replied, he had no business with kids. Unless it was about games they could exchange to play.

Honestly, Sungyeol got distracted by things happening in his life, and he totally forgot that since Dr. Wu was in another country Myungsoo had to find another one for him in Korea. What he couldn't expect though was that Myungsoo and Dr. Wu kept in touch with each other during April, and some days after Moonsoo birthday he was shocked out of his mind and couldn't produce words when Myungsoo took him for physiotherapy and Dr. Kris Wu was there waiting for him.

Later they explained that Myungsoo family had invited the Chinese doctor to work a year in Korea and he had accepted. That envelope back then? It was the invitation together with some documents he would need to submit. Sungyeol was totally baffled when he heard that, and later that night Myungsoo confessed he used the money he earned in the photo shoot so he could bring Dr. Wu to Korea and specifically treat him, and for that Sungyeol bawled into tears of gratitude since he started to improve drastically when Dr. Wu started to treat him.

It was the end of May when the trio was preparing for Sungyeol first steps. Sungyeol legs and hips were mostly fine and he could use his left shoulder to support his weight if he needed more time. They had prepared parallel bars in which Sungyeol would support himself to try to give his first steps and had a mattress on the floor in case Sungyeol fell, although Myungsoo would be right in front of him.

Dr. Wu helped Sungyeol and he successfully got up, supporting himself on the parallel bars. He looked up nervously and Myungsoo comes to position himself a few steps away from him. With an encouraging smile and a fond look, Myungsoo commanded with stretched hands. "Come to me."

Sungyeol hesitantly placed one of his foot ahead and moved his hands on the bars before he tested transferring his weight to the foot ahead only to bring the foot that was back beside the first one. He looked up to Myungsoo again, this time with a smile growing and growing in his face before he looked down at his feet to concentrate again.

Slowly and still a bit hesitantly Sungyeol took his hands out of the bars, and before Dr. Wu or Myungsoo could complain, he gave a small step forward with his right leg, and then another with his left leg. Honestly, Myungsoo couldn't tell if Sungyeol lost strength, or if he just threw himself forward, because the next thing he knew was that he was trying o support Sungyeol as the lawyer clenched his coat for dear life.

Sungyeol immediately tried to support himself on his two feet again using Myungsoo body as support, as his hands, one after the other, left his lover coat only to be placed around his neck. Myungsoo jerked himself a bit and Sungyeol suddenly was afraid he would lose balance because of it so he quickly looked at his lover's face only to identify that the younger was crying, and knowing the situation they were in he knew exactly why Myungsoo was happy for him.

“You... you wal-walked.” Myungsoo stuttered as he tried to support Sungyeol better by hooking his arms around the other male.

“Yes...” Sungyeol nodded, not able to contain tears himself. “You... you helped me...”

“No, you did on your own and I am so proud...” Myungsoo quickly dismissed him but Sungyeol interrupted.

“No, really, it's because of you that I had the strength to keep moving forward, without you I wouldn't be here.” He insisted. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Myungsoo nodded quietly with his lips forming a smile which brought Sungyeol attention to it. The lawyer was ready to dive in and kiss those marvelous lips but Myungsoo moved his face quickly away while he mumbled. “Not here, Dr. Wu is looking strangely to us.” Sungyeol sighed but nodded and Myungsoo promptly called the other doctor that had been quietly ~~judging~~ looking at them. “Dr. Wu, why won't you come to help me here? He is heavy, you know?” He complained.

“Yah!” Sungyeol complained back although he was mostly giggling to himself, too happy to even feel angry or anything else.

“Sorry, I thought you were having a moment.” The doctor apologized as he came close.

“What? Why would I want to have a moment with this annoying brat?” Sungyeol lied bluntly. “He's just an annoying friend that I pay to treat me.”

“Excuse me? It's not like I enjoy to be in this position with you, you know perfectly well that there's a lot of girls that would kill to be in your place right now.” Myungsoo also lied. “And brat? You're the one that whines everyday, there's no other doctor that's whiling to treat you, you should be thankful I am helping you out.”

Sungyeol snorted. “No one wants to be in my place so you cold hug them Myungsoo, your hug is not worth that much.”

Myungsoo pretended he didn't like Sungyeol statement and loosened his hold on Sungyeol waist which made the lawyer hold on to him tightly. “Yah, Dr. Wu, come quickly, this fucker is going to drop me.”

In a month helping Sungyeol, Dr. Wu was already used to these two bickering, so he couldn't do much more than to chuckle bemusedly and go help Sungyeol so they could have another try, pretending he didn't see both of them wiping the tears that fell from their eyes.

They decided not to tell anyone about that, until at least Sungyeol was able to give more firm steps, but still decided to go out to celebrate and invited Dr. Kris since the older doctor had become quite close with them. Since  chicken was not his style, the lovers brought him to eat at Fantasy, Woohyun mom restaurant, and were surprised to find an sleepless Infinite V waiting for food but behaving like two zombies.

“Is that Sunggyu hyung?” Kris pointed as soon as they entered the restaurant.

“It is.” Sungyeol agreed. “But weren't they supposed to come back to Korea in two days?”

“Yes.” Myungsoo nodded. “Let's go there and ask.”

As they got close Woohyun noticed them and brightened right away. “Guys! What a coincidence, we weren't expecting to meet you.” He then looked at Kris up and down. “Who is this?”

“Kris!” Sunggyu was now the one surprised as he got up to hug the younger. “How have you been, man? What are you doing here? Why didn't you keep in touch?”

“Hyung!” Kris greeted him and by the time he leaned back Woohyun was already glaring hard at him, a thing the said guy didn't notice but had the couple holding giggles. “I've been great, I'm accompanying Sungyeol shi. Sorry, I didn't keep in touch because I lost my phone when I came back o China.”

“Yeah, he is my new doctor.” Sungyeol acknowledged. “Thank you for the indication hyung, Dr. Wu has been a great help.”

“Don't say that I'm not doing anything alone, Dr. Kim here is a big help as well,” Kris said with a smile that made Myungsoo feel proud of himself.

“So you're staying in Korea.” Sunggyu guessed the obvious.

“For as long as this guy here needs me.” Kris pointed to Sungyeol that opened a big smile.

“Don't take offense Dr. Wu, but I don't intend to keep you here for long.”

“Actually, he is staying for a year.” Myungsoo butted in to explain. “Aside treating Sungyeol, he is passing some of his knowledge along to other doctors in my family hospital.” He finished the explanation as he took a chair out of the boy's table and placed Sungyeol own wheel chair there than sat unceremoniously at the table as well while his boyfriend picked the menu to read.

“For the amount of money, you're paying...” Dr. Wu chuckled and Sunggyu rose a brow in wonder but decided to let it go when Kris also sat down directed his words at him. “Hyung, you dropped med and now you're an Idol? I never saw this coming, I was so surprised I saw your face on a billboard two months ago when you visited China, and I wanted to contact you but I was so busy and didn't know how.”

“Hum, yeah, despite having good grades, that didn't make me happy, so I decided to change the scenario. As for being an Idol... we just finished an small Asian tour and it was so tiring you wouldn't believe, I think I usually sleep less than you guys, but thankfully our boss let us come back to Korea earlier and we arrived here this afternoon.” He then looked at Woohyun and for a second he let slip a fond look. “Despite all of this I think I'm at the right place right now.”

Woohyun was observing all the exchange between his hyung and that unknown guy with sharp and glaring eagle eyes, but he felt himself relax after Sunggyu said that while looking at him fondly, even though it was for a second only.

“So, Dr. Wu isn't? How's our friend progressing?” Woohyun asked curiously changing the subject.

“Well, he's...”

“You're not allowed to discuss anything with anyone.” Sungyeol interrupted him and then looked at Woohyun with a sly smirk. “You know, doctor-patient privileges, I hope you don't mind not knowing hyung.”

“Come on.” Woohyun complained frustrated. “It's been months Myungsoo doesn't update us, and it's not like he did that much back then either.”

“I didn't know things back then, I told you what Daeyeol told me and then some things based on the knowledge I had.” Myungsoo said as he waved his hand for a waiter. “I would like a bowl Kimchi jiggae.”

“No!” Sunggyu, Sungyeol and Woohyun complained together which made Kris startled before Sunggyu continued. “If I watch you eating this one more time I will throw up.”

“Me too.” Sungyeol agreed which made Myungsoo pout. “He'll have the same as me, this time I want this one.” Sungyeol showed the picture in the menu and passed it for his doctor to chose his own food.

“So many things to chose, it's been a while since I had Korean food.” The Kris mumbled. “Everything seems so delicious.”

“Well, thank you. I'll tell my mother you're throwing praises before you even tasted her food.” Woohyun said as he now felt more comfortable around that man, maybe because he was willing to talk to everyone and not monopolize Sunggyu like that Junhyung person did.

“If I remember you well enough you'll like this one.” Sunggyu pointed to the menu then directed his words at his two other friends. “Where are the other three?”

“I don't know, we came directly from Sungyeol physiotherapy.” Myungsoo shrugged.

“But the hyungs surely already left work, why don't we call them?” Sungyeol suggested.

“Will Sungjong be available?” Woohyun wondered.

“It doesn't hurt to try.” Sunggyu said. “Honestly I missed you all.” With that Myungsoo and Sungyeol took their phones out and started calling the others as Sunggyu turned around to speak with Kris. “Even you Kris, you shouldn't disappear anymore.”

“Yeah.” Kris said a bit uncomfortably now and Woohyun frowned, this guy was hiding something. “But you know how things are hyung....”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Sunggyu said blinking his eyes with the same clueless face he did when he was, well, clueless.

It turns out both Hoya and Dongwoo had already left work, and while Dongwoo was close home when he decided to turn around and go meet them, Hoya was driving to pick Sungjong up on the KBS studio where the maknae was filming a Hello Counselor episode and would arrive a little later.

When Dongwoo appeared, he was a bit tired from work but he was mostly his usual bubbly and happy self, laughing a lot. He came directly to hug Woohyun, giving a sloppy kiss on his cheeks and the younger let him, but as soon as he moved to give Sunggyu a bear hug, Woohyun cleaned his cheeks.

Myungsoo let Dongwoo skinship him all he wanted, because he liked and because Dongwoo was the one aside from his family members that could do that without Sungyeol getting jealous, but when the colored hair boy faced Sungyeol, the lawyer started to panic as he remembered the race he and Dongwoo had the last time.

“Oh, god, I'm still in a wheel chair, please, no! Keep him away from me.” He dramatized and Dongwoo let out a loud laugh.

“It's ok Yeollie, we can't race here, maybe before we go back home?” He suggested with a wink and Sungyeol face became drained from all the color.

It was it then that Sunggyu butted in. “Dongwoo, do you remember Kris? He's the exchange student I used to teach back then.”

Dongwoo turned to the doctor and both of them looked at each other for a second very awkwardly before Dongwoo happily greeted him as well. “Hey, how are you doing? You look like a fancy doctor now.” Dongwoo offered a hand that Kris shook while having a forced smile on his face. Woohyun squinted his eyes suspiciously at the exchange, Dongwoo never shook hands, never, unless it was for business purposes, and that showed that there was something between the two of them.

“That's because he is.” Sunggyu said not bothering at their exchange when he saw food coming. “This is mine.” He pointed to the plate on the waiter's hands. “I'm so hungry.”

Woohyun stopped to think as everyone was receiving their food. Dongwoo knew this guy but although they were each other confidants back then, he had never spoken about Kris, but they knew each other more than they were letting people know, and judging by Sunggyu, that knew both of them before, he didn't have a clue that something even happened. Woohyun ended up deciding he would keep a close watch and wait for Sungjong to arrive, together they would solve that mystery.

Sungyeol wasn't dumb so he also noticed something strange about Dongwoo and his doctor, but as he noticed Woohyun concentrated with observing eyes towards them both, he relaxed a bit, Woohyun would definitely find out what was happening and was going to share with him later. While that didn't happen, at least Woohyun focus wasn't going to be on Sungyeol, or Myungsoo, thing that he took advantage of to caress his lover legs from knee upwards that made the younger choke a bit, but still exchanged some lusty looks with his boyfriend, thing that the others didn't notice.

Sungjong and Hoya arrived after fifteen minutes of Woohyun focused observation and Myungyeol discreet touching. The maknae was irritated with his cousin and looked like he wanted to snap.

“No hyung, I won't tell you who it is no matter how many times you fight me about it.” Sungjong grunted as he marched and sat down at their table. “What's up?”

“Sungjong, we have to meet this person.” Hoya said as he pulled a chair near him. “This is the weirdest thing ever, you are engaged to someone nobody knows.” Hoya pleaded and Sungyeol and Myungsoo stopped their handsy act to pay attention to the arriving cousins.

“So what?” Sungjong spat back. “Not even my parents are pressuring me so I don't see why you have to. Stop annoying me or else I'll move out and leave you to pay things on your own.”

Hoya snorted as the others paid attention to them. “You wouldn't do that.”

“Hyung, I am engaged, eventually I'll move out.” Sungjong argued and this time Hoya appealed to pressure by numbers.

“Guys, a help here.”

“I'm too tired to even discuss with Sungjong.” Sunggyu was the first to ignore him.

“Yeol? Myung?” Hoya tried again.

“I don't really care?” Myungsoo shrugged, he already knew Ren.

“Yeah, leave the maknae alone, stop pressing him or he won't ever tell you.” Sungyeol chastised.

“Well, thank you.” Sungjong said with relief.

“Dongwoo? Woohyun?”

“While I am curious about that, Sungjong is steady with his lover, so we'll get to know her/him eventually. Besides...” Woohyun looked from the corner of his eyes to Dongwoo and Kris, that wasn't understanding much. “…there's something I am currently more interested.”

“Humm? What?” Dongwoo asked distracted and Sungjong immediately got the hint so he quickly forgot about his cousin to look at the newcomer.

“Kris hyung!” He gasped.

“Sungjongie, you look different.” Kris greeted the younger which made Hoya notice him for the first time while Sungyeol, Myungsoo and Woohyun lifted their brows in confusion.

“Well, I grew up.” The maknae smiled. “How have you been? Are you on vacations?”

“No, I'm here to take care of Sungyeol-shi, I didn't know you were friends with him.” Kris replied to which Sungjong almost doubled over in laughter and Kris looked a Sungyeol for an explanation.

“Before, when I was a model, Sungjong and I often worked together, that made us as close as brothers, we even look a bit alike if you don't count these scars.” Sungyeol said pointing to his fading, thanks to his treatments, scars.

“Well, I don't know who this guy is but I think you look like each other more than you and Sungjong does.” Hoya gave his input and everyone stopped to analyze them both.

“NO WAY!” Doctor and patient complained at the same time, feeling insulted to be compared.

“I don't exactly see the similarity. Sungyeol eyes are doe-like, their eyebrows are totally different, Dr. Wu face seems longer than it actually is because he has a pointy chin, and Sungyeol seems to have a little bit more cheeks, besides the haircut is totally different and...” Myungsoo was rambling about his lover which brought some pink in Sungyeol cheeks when he noticed everyone looking at him weirdly.

“Yah, stop that you weirdo. And what's the problem with my cheeks? I can't help that, it is genetic.” Sungyeol complained hiding the said cheeks while Dongwoo giggled at them and Sungjong smirked.

“Sorry. But summing up, I don't think you two look alike.” The youngest doctor said and quickly went back to his food.

“You all stop finding lookalikes to me, I already had to deal with Takuya.”

“Who is Takuya?” Sunggyu merely blinked.

"A friend from Japan. I don't want to talk about that fucker, let's just eat." Sungyeol said completely annoyed as he went back to his food while Myungsoo turned to ask the question he, Woohyun and Hoya wanted to know.

“Where do you guys know each other?”

“We used to study together.” Kris said.

“Yeah, back when I was sort of living with Sunggyu hyung right before entering college.” Sungjong added.

“Yeah, worst time of my life ever, I had to teach those two on completely unrelated subjects and cram for the entrance exams as well, and that made me miss a bunch of classes before finishing that hellish semester. Now that I think about it, I did all that, I am pretty awesome.” Sunggyu nodded to himself proudly as the others rolled their eyes at him, then he shuddered again. “Hellish semester, thankfully Dongwoo dropped by every now and then and he made the stress disappear with his presence, right Dongwoo?” Sunggyu said.

Kris and Dongwoo visibly tensed and Woohyun, and now Sungjong, eyes squinted suspiciously.

“Hum? Ahn yes, because I needed to ask a few questions because I was doing a project for a prosthesis.” Dongwoo answered a bit nervously and now even Hoya and Sunggyu noticed there was something wrong with Dongwoo.

“Are you ok?” Hoya asked carefully.

“Of course, I'm just tired, you know how our week was hard.” Dongwoo dismissed with a tired smile then quietly went back to his food.

After that each one of them went back to their food and their conversation wasn't all that animated as it would be any other day even if they were to be tired, but Dongwoo and Kris managed to engage in a conversation that apparently had more hidden meaning for them than to any meaning at all for others, thing that made Woohyun slightly push Myungsoo so he could lean into gossip with Sungyeol.

“Hey, don't you think they are acting suspiciously?”

“If they were just acquaintances because of Sunggyu hyung, why they seemed so uncomfortable when Dongwoo hyung arrived?” Sungyeol asked back.

“My point exactly.” Woohyun whispered back.

“Maybe they were not in good terms?” Myungsoo joined their conversation and Woohyun looked at him for a bit only to disregard his comment a second later.

“You are his patient, annoy him until you discover.” Woohyun ordered.

“Don't give me missions, it's not as if I can interrogate my doctor about his private life.” Sungyeol complained, although he found his friend and his doctor behavior strange he couldn't give a damn about it, the only thing he had been thinking was what he and Myungsoo would do when they finished dinner. “Why don't you interrogate Dongwoo hyung? You're his cousin. What about Sunggyu hyung? Doesn't he knows anything about them?”

“Fair enough, but I don't think hyung knows anything.” Woohyun replied pensively.

“Maybe he is pretending he doesn't know?” Myungsoo suggested and Woohyun looked at him again only to shake his head and disregard him again.

“I'll start with Sungjong, he is more perceptive.” Woohyun announced and straightened himself just to pick his phone and send a direct message to Sungjong.

 **Namu: Do you know why Dongwoo is weird around this Kris dude? Has Hoya ever mentioned about them?** He typed and waited for a reply as he stared at Sungjong that got his phone and read the message before typing one himself.

**Candyboy: He is your hyung, and no to both questions.**

**Candyboy: Hoya hyung is the dumbest creature on earth when it comes to Dongwoo hyung. Even if hyung had told him something I think he would never understand what it was.**

**Namu: Urgh, your cousin never helps. Why can't he just wake up one day and discover he loves Dongwoo?** Sungjong frowned at his phone and threw a glare to Woohyun then typed another message.

**Candyboy: Your cousin never helps. Why can't he just confess and end this situation?**

**Namu: Let's agree they are both idiots.**

**Namu: But what's your verdict based on your observations?**

“Are you guys messaging each other?” Sunggyu asked as he looked from Woohyun to Sungjong and that made the maknae almost drop his phone on his bowl of food.

“No, I'm talking to Key.” Woohyun lied swiftly as he kept pretending he was texting.

“I'm trying to set a date here.” Sungjong said a bit startled.

Sunggyu eyes became even smaller. “It doesn't look like you were doing that.” He doubted but unexpectedly he was saved by the bell, in another word, saved by Kris.

“Talking about phones... Can I have you guys numbers? I know that being an idol it will be hard to meet but I'd like to keep in touch.” Woohyun eyes instantly were up on Kris boring holes on him. “I would like yours too Dongwoo, I'll spend a year here, maybe we can hang out, I don't think my ex classmates even remember me well enough for that.”

Woohyun relaxed when Kris seemed more eager to have Dongwoo number than Sunggyu and while both boys concentrated on that Woohyun kicked Sungjong underneath the table for him to type an answer and the maknae made a face at him before going back to his phone.

 **Candyboy: I always felt a certain tension between those two, but back then I had to focus on my entrance exams. Maybe they hooked up at some point and it didn't end well.** Sungjong sent the message and placed his phone in his pocket, so Woohyun knew he was done with that conversation, but as some seconds passed Woohyun kicked him out again to grab his attention and made angry eye signs for Sungjong to answer his message.

Sungjong felt confused, because he just did that, so he took his phone out to look at his conversation log with Woohyun and the last message was indeed from Woohyun. What? He frowned. What had happened? He had written a big message, he was sure he pressed to send, why it didn't go? Unless...

Sungjong felt a feeling of dread, he definitely send that message to someone else. He was praying in his mind to not have sent that message to Dongwoo himself while making an weird face which made Woohyun, and now even Sungyeol and Myungsoo, look at him weirdly. He was afraid of checking his other conversations to see who had received the message when Hoya phone trembled over the table.

The Busan boy grabbed his phone to check what made the device vibrate, and looked weirdly at Sungjong since the message was from him. Sungjong looked at Woohyun, that immediately understood the situation.

“Hoya, don't...” Woohyun tried to stop him with a grave tone that attracted the rest of the boys' attention and now everyone was eyeing the two as Sungjong winced.

But when in this lifetime Hoya ever listened to Woohyun? He proceeded to read the message while the boys looked from one to another quite puzzled, Kris even shrugged and went back into talking with Dongwoo when Hoya gasped loudly, which made everyone look at him weirdly again.

“What happened?” Sungyeol asked from the other side of the table.

“I-I...” Hoya looked from Dongwoo to Kris in disbelief, and in some shock, and Dongwoo froze instantly. “I just remembered I have to... yeah... somewhere... Hojae... no... Hojun... I better go.” He stammered and quickly got up from his chair. “Thanks for the food.” With that Hoya got up and left the restaurant faster than Usain Bolt could.

“Where is he going?” Myungsoo asked innocently, as always. “Did he receive some bad news about his brothers? Are they hurt? I can try to help him.”

“No, you're mine, you won't be helping anyone else until I'm fully walking again.” Sungyeol growled lowly, not willing to share his lover with anyone else.

“No, they aren't.” Sungjong said getting up from his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate the stress. “Sorry hyung, but I think I have to follow him, he's my ride after all. Kris hyung, I hope I can see you again soon, I'll get your number with the hyungs later.” Kris nodded in understanding and with that the maknae left the restaurant.

“So, Woohyun, do you want to explain what your and Sungjong text did to Hoya?” Sunggyu asked as Dongwoo seemed to be thinking deeply about the latest happenings.

“I said I was talking to Key, Sheesh.” Woohyun complained slightly glaring at Sunggyu. “Stop annoying me or you'll pay for your meal. Full price.”

“And I am done talking.” Sunggyu shrugged and went back to finish his food.

“Cheap-stake, you're rich, you can pay.” Woohyun said annoyed which made Myungsoo chuckle, but halted his amusement when he felt Sungyeol hands between his legs and soon enough he was making his most sleepy face.

“Myungsoo, can you give me a ride home? Today was really tiring." The lawyer said pushing his bowl far from himself.

“Of course.” Myungsoo did the same and got up to help Sungyeol out. “Dr. Wu, you wouldn't mind if we left earlier right?”

“Of course no, I'll hail a cab later. I'm sure Sungyeol shi needs to rest, he put a lot of effort for his treatment today.” Kris agreed.

“You don't need to hail a cab, I bet Dongwoo won't mind to giving us all a ride.” Sunggyu offered which grabbed the colored haired boy attention again.

“Sure.” Dongwoo smiled as he apparently had made up his mind about something important. “But it depends on where do you want to be dropped off if it's at the opposite side to my apartment forget it.” Dongwoo smiled, although this time it didn't seem angelic at all, he still looked intensely at Kris.

“It's fine, we are going to our dorm, right Woohyun?” Sunggyu said clueless which made Woohyun have his face drained of color.

“What? No, I was thinking…” Sunggyu blinked at him in confusion. “You can't be serious hyung, you're driving then, right? “

“Come on, I can't go home without gifts for my baby bro and the gifts are inside your bag in our dorm.” Myungsoo frowned at that, why would Sunggyu have his things inside Woohyun bag? “Besides will you leave me alone today?”

“I think we better get going,” Sungyeol said and Kris and Dongwoo waved he and Myungsoo off as the other two bickered, completely unaware of their retreating friends.

“What are you even implying?” Woohyun squinted his eyes at him and Sunggyu just smirked and asked teasingly which made Kris look from Sunggyu to Dongwoo that now was intensely looking at him again.

“Don't you want to discover yourself?” Sunggyu asked without shame.

“Hyung!” Woohyun warned. “Don't tease me.” Sunggyu merely shrugged and he groaned. “I can't believe you're going to make me ride with Dongwoo.”

“You can stay here, maybe Dongwoo, Kris and I should extend the dinner and reminisce about the old times.” Sunggyu said with a fake innocent tone that made the other two look confused towards each other, asking themselves what Sunggyu was talking about.

Woohyun opened up his mouth and closed it a few times as his imagination started to conjure what 'old times meant'. “Fine, fine. Let me just send a message to my mom and we'll go.”

“Good boy.” Sunggyu smiled pleased while Woohyun sent a message to his mom using his phone.


	100. Heartbreaker - NAM detective, Kims, and the curious case of Yadong dumbness

 

 

“Hyung. Hyung.” Sungjong knocked on Hoya's room door, the older cousin was locked in his room since he arrived home ten minutes prior. “Hyu...” Sungjong was about to call again but the door suddenly opened and Hoya stood there with a bag over his shoulders. “Hyung, why the bag? Where are you going?”

“I'm going to spend the weekend with my brother.” Hoya announced with a voice void of feelings and tried to pass Sungjong.

“Wait, hyung, why are you behaving so strangely? You can open up to me, I swear I won't judge and I won't tell a soul.” Hoya eyed the maknae skeptically, not trusting him. “Hyung, we are family.”

“We are.” Hoya conceded. “But you don't trust me with one name, why should I tell you things about myself?” That left Sungjong surprised and Hoya took advantage of it to go out of their small apartment.

_________________________________________

“And then Woohyun fell of the stairs, thank god he didn't hurt himself, but it was so funny.” Sunggyu said laughing loud, with Dongwoo accompanying him, while the said boy was pale on the backseat.

“Are you ok Woohyun shi?” Kris asked from beside Woohyun.

“No-no. I fear for my life.” Woohyun stuttered clenching his hands around his seat belt.

“Dongwoo, Woohyun-shi looks like he is going to throw up.” Kris announced and Sunggyu turned half of his body to examine Woohyun and groaned.

“I can't believe this. Woohyun, hang on, we are almost arriving.” With that Sunggyu placed a hand behind his seat and squeezed one of Woohyun calves. “Dongwoo slow down a bit for him." He ordered.

“But we are just a couple of streets away.” Dongwoo complained and hit a button to open Woohyun back window. “If you need to puck just place your head outside the window.”

“Dongwoo!” Sunggyu scolded as Kris tried to pat Woohyun shoulders.

“Close your eyes, try to imagine you're elsewhere and breathe deep, maybe that will help you.”

Woohyun tried to do what he was told but Dongwoo had been right and two minutes later he parked in front of Infinite V dorm. Sunggyu quickly got out of the car and tried to help Woohyun out of it while he complained. “Urgh, why our night should end this way? Fuck, now Woohyun will become disabled till god knows when.”

“Do you need me to take a better look at him?” Kris offered as he also came out of Dongwoo car and Sunggyu snorted.

“No, I'll look after him myself.” Sunggyu growled and Woohyun didn't know if he was somehow marking territory or was upset with Kris remark as if he was not capable to look after Woohyun himself just because he didn't finish med school. “It's fine, Dongwoo will drop you off now.” With that, Kris got inside the car again, now through the passenger seat and Sunggyu said goodbyes for him and Woohyun before helping the singer to their dorm.

Dongwoo sped up right after while Kris shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but after the colored haired boy passed some streets he addressed the uncomfortable man beside him.

“Hyung, you don't need to be so tense around me, you're being obvious.”

Kris sighed deeply. “How do you expect me to behave then?”

“I don't know. I thought you were over it already.” Dongwoo shrugged and Kris now laughed dryly.

“As if you're a man easy to forget, even more, when a past hurting situation repeats itself with more people around.”

“I never meant to hurt you, you know it.” Dongwoo said uncharacteristically seriously. “I was extremely honest with you since you approached me, you knew what you were getting into and you know what I was able to give you and what I was not.”

“Yes, but watching you and him together… it hurts.” Kris retorted.

Dongwoo just sighed while looking at the streets and reducing the speed a bit, he felt like he needed to have this conversation. “Hyung...”

“Don't 'hyung' me.” Kris complained but Dongwoo chose to ignore him.

“Sunggyu and I never had anything.” He explained.

Kris snorted. “So you were turned down?” He dared to ask.

With that Dongwoo threw his car to the right and parked so he and Kris could talk looking at each other eyes.

“I never confessed.” He said and Kris looked at him skeptically. “I was going to, but when I decided to do so, something happened and then I lost my ... actually it think I never stood a chance.” Dongwoo eyes watered a bit and he promptly tore his gaze away from the doctor.

Kris softened up seeing that, after all, he seemed to know what Dongwoo feel. “I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to be, I'm over it.”

“If you're over it why your eyes watered?”

“It isn't because of him, it's because of Woohyun and everything....” He said frustrated and Kris raised a confused brow up so Dongwoo sighed. “I'm sure you remember seeing me around Woohyun a lot, he is my cousin so it was only natural right?”

“Yeah, you brought me to one of his games before, not that I ever been introduced.” Kris finished with a hint of sarcasm that Dongwoo chose to ignore.

“Woohyun and Sunggyu hyung... before being teammates...” Dongwoo said hesitantly, hoping that Kris would fill in the blanks and guess the whole picture, and as soon as the doctor understood he made a shocked face. “He is very complicated... and he pretends it was only a one night stand, but I think he likes Woohyun and Woohyun obviously loves him to death, and is extremely jealous...”

“I didn't notice a thing.”

“You didn't notice Woohyun glaring at you? Wow.” He chuckled dryly. “Why every one of my friends are so oblivious?” Kris didn't understand that, but it wasn't as if Dongwoo would explain it too. “He stopped when he noticed you were more interested in me and that's why he played nice.”

“I wasn't..” Kris wanted to deny, but his tone betrayed him right away so he sighed defeated and both of them were silent for a minute or two until he decided to talk again. “So you're really over him?”

“Yes.” Dongwoo made a half a smile.

“That's good for you.”

“In a way yes.” Dongwoo conceded. “I don't like the idea that I disposed of my feelings for them to get together and that never happened though. But Woohyun is a very vocal person about his feelings and they don't get together only because hyung is a difficult person...” He sighed. “Don't tell anyone about them, nobody should know they hooked up once, not even our other friends.”

“Ok.” Kris nodded and then asked hesitantly. “So there's nobody on your heart right now?” Dongwoo avoided Kris gaze and straightened himself on his seat only for the other to laugh dryly. “Why there always someone else in your heart Dongwoo?”

Honestly, Dongwoo didn't know how to answer that, it was not as if he chose who he fell in love with. “I don't know.” He answered defeated. “But it's not as if I have a chance with this one either.” Kris lifted a curious brow and Dongwoo. “He is straight.”

“You used to think Sunggyu was straight as well.” Kris pointed out.

“Yeah.” He answered awkwardly. “Imagine my surprise when I saw him and Woohyun almost having sex in a public bathroom.” Dongwoo leaned his arm on the door and held rested his temple on his hand.

“Dongwoo, sorry, I...” The doctor seemed apologetic, he didn't know that Dongwoo had seen things and that must have been an even more painful memory for him.

“I'm just unlucky, I always fall for those I can't have and I have accepted that for some time already, but it doesn't matter what I do, the feeling doesn't don't go away.” He said frustrated then looked at Kris sadly. “I'm tired hyung, I'm just really, really tired of this feeling, and you know I am always surrounded by people but I feel so alone, I want to belong to someone and that someone to belong to me.”

Kris seemed taken a back by that statement, but he decided to ask something anyway or else he might regret later. “Have you tried to forget this person with someone else?”

Dongwoo shook his head then spoke honestly. “No. No one interesting enough to try came since you and honestly, sometimes I wish you would have stayed in Korea.” Kris gulped hard at that statement and avoided his gaze so Dongwoo brought his eyes back to the road and prepared himself for driving again. “You know what? Forget this conversation, I think it's best if I bring you to your place now hyung.” He said distracted as he signaled and looked at his left mirror but then he felt a hand on his knee sliding upwards on his leg. He quickly looked at the hand before it's owner.

“Do you want to try again with me?” The doctor asked, his eyes intense in Dongwoo wild ones.

“I don't want to hurt you again.” Dongwoo tried to pat Kris hand away.

“It's fine, this time you actually want to get rid of the feeling, right? You won't try to hook up with him while being with me, right?”

“I'm not trying anything, he is straight and we are best friends, but I don't know if this would be an smart move for us.” Dongwoo insisted and Kris shrugged.

“I can't guarantee I will make you forget him, but I can try and I know that what we had was not totally bad, we can still enjoy ourselves.” He said placing a hand on Dongwoo leg again. “I don't want to come home yet.”

Dongwoo bit his full lips in conflict, he loved Hoya, but even if the others said he was obvious, Hoya was oblivious and the guy was straight so he always had to walk on eggshells not to blow their friendship. On the other side, he had Kris, someone he had had something that wasn't exactly a relationship before and that he ended up hurting while pursuing Sunggyu and didn't want to hurt again.

What should he do?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Saturday, to which most of them thanked gods, and while Myungsoo and Sungyeol recovered themselves from an wild celebratory night, Hoya was nursing a hangover while his brother talked with Sungjong on the phone and asked about him. It was a pity the maknae didn't know how to answer his older cousin questions.

As for Woohyun he slowly opened his eyes to see Sunggyu with a worried face looking back at him. “Namu? Are you ok?” He asked softly as he removed the younger bangs from his eyes.

Woohyun wanted to indulge on Sunggyu soft tone and worry and say he wasn't but he knew his hyung would notice as soon as he became more awoken. “I'm better.” He ended up saying and Sunggyu retreated his hand and smiled softly.

“Are you sure? If you want to I can call my sister and ask for more medicine.” He offered.

“No. I think I can handle.” Woohyun grunted sleepily as he rubbed his eyes then he looked his hyung up and down noticing he was dressed for the day. “Are you going out?”

“Yes, I ended up telling noona that I arrived early and she asked me to babysit Hyuna since she can't find my middle brother. So I think I'm going to my father place to wait for her there and take the kids out later.” He explained.

“OK.” Woohyun sat on the bed to look at his hyung in the eyes, Sunggyu behavior yesterday was strange and he wanted to ask about it now while the older was still nice. “Hyung.” He called and Sunggyu hummed for him to continue. “What were you implying yesterday?”

“I wasn't implying anything. I just asked you to come with me, you could have said no.” Sunggyu shrugged.

“Hyung that's not what you were doing.” Woohyun chastised.

“I don't know what you're talking about Woohyun, you let your feelings control your imagination too much.” Sunggyu said void of emotions. “I just wanted company.” He repeated.

Woohyun sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress, he would not indulge into Sunggyu mind games today when he also wanted to know some other things, so he looked back at his hyung. “What about Kris?”

“What about him?” Sunggyu asked defensively as if he was expecting Woohyun to throw a jealousy tantrum on him. “Woohyun, we have never …”

“I don't think he likes you.” Woohyun blurted. “I'm not jealous.”

“You aren't?” Sunggyu asked back skeptically as he cocked his head to the side.

“I'm not.” Woohyun insisted. “I just want to ask a few questions about him.”

“Ahn because of Sungyeol.” Sunggyu guessed and relaxed. “You can ask me any question, but I think he is very competent, I taught him for an year, I think he will help Sungyeol just fine...” Sunggyu blabbered but the younger interrupted him.

“It's actually about Dongwoo." Sunggyu seemed a bit confused when Woohyun said that. “They knew each other from before right?

“Yes, I introduced them the year before I met you. Why do you want to know?”

“They were behaving suspiciously around each other.”

“Pfffff ahahahaha.” Sunggyu laughed hard and ok, Woohyun got it, this hyung knew nothing. “What? They have been always like that. I mean, Kris hanged out way more with me and his own classmates when he studied here, and we would meet at the library or at my place, but on the few times I saw them together they behaved exactly like that, there was nothing different from before.”

“Are you sure they didn't dislike each other?” Woohyun asked lifting a brow.

“If Dongwoo disliked him at the time, you would know, no? Everyone says you two were joined by the hips.” Sunggyu asked with a smile.

“Yes we were, yet he never spoke about Kris-shi with me, you on the other hand...”

“Let's not dwell on a subject that is already solved and buried.” Sunggyu said getting serious and getting up from Woohyun bed to move towards the door of the younger room.

“Hyung, you kept him around your fingers for three years before you and I happened, what if Kris was his rebound and you didn't know because he still had hopes with you?” Woohyun argued and Sunggyu stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at him with a mix of guilt and anger.

“You stop talking about that.” He commanded, getting close and pointing a finger at Woohyun perfect nose. “I didn't know ok? I DIDN'T KNOW.” He shouted and Woohyun was quiet as he bit his lips and waited for Sunggyu to calm down. “He never confessed and I didn't know, so don't come saying he waited for me for three years because I am already guilty enough about what we did.”

“I'm not trying to make you guiltier than you already are.” Woohyun ended up saying although he was hurt that he was waiting for Sunggyu for more time than that and Sunggyu didn't feel a tiny bit guilty about it. “I am just pointing that you were oblivious to his feelings so you might have been oblivious about any affair he might have had at that time.”

“Fine Woohyun, I'll give you that, I was oblivious.” The oldest singer said in frustration. “But you know me, I don't go around asking about people love life, I tease them some times and that's all there's it to it. I can't barely handle my own....”

“What are you referring to?” Woohyun eyes became sharp.

“You Woohyun, I can't handle you, I also can't get rid of you! So stop talking about Dongwoo and about yourself and about Kris. Dispose of your feelings and stop meddling in Dongwoo's life, it will be better to all of us.” With that Sunggyu left the younger room only for him to hear the front door closing with some force a few seconds later.

Woohyun sighed, took the blanked out of his lower body and moved his ass towards the bathroom. A good bath would help him to forget this.

_________________________________________

Half an hour later Myungsoo arrived home with some marks on his collar bones, a smile from ear to ear and a spring in his step and when he noticed one pair of shoes more he winced, he didn't want to deal with Sunggyu so early... scratch that, it wasn't early anymore.

He heard voices upstairs so he directed himself towards it only to stop by Moonsoo door only to watch a very amusing scene starring Hyuna as a princess, and Sunggyu as a horse while Moonsoo laughed at his hyung while securing the kid in place.

“Wow, so this is what you do when I am not around? That explains why you say you have back pains.” Myungsoo dissolved himself in giggles joining Moonsoo.

“Yah!” Sunggyu complained. “Where were you? You were the one supposed to babysit her so you can get her now.”

Myungsoo just laughed and came to take the kid off of his brother back although she didn't want to let go. “Come on dear, come with uncle Myung.”

“But Gyggyu...” She tried to argue.

“Gyugyu is tired, come on.” He finally managed to take her out of Sunggyu and placed her on the ground.

“Aigooo, my back.” Sunggyu finally got up rubbing his back then glared at Moonsoo. “I bought all of those things for you because you're my favorite and this is how you repay me? Placing Hyuna on my back?

Moonsoo just laughed. “It was funny hyung, and she liked.” He pointed as Hyuna tried to escalate his legs now. “No Hyuna, hamster hyung is your horse, not me.”

“Hamster?” The little girl blinked her eyes as she looked from her youngest uncle towards the oldest.

“Yes, hamster, repeat after me, HAMS-TER!”

“HAMSTER!" She ended up saying while looking at Sunggyu with a smile.

“I am not a...” Sunggyu was about to growl but Myungsoo stopped him before he said something that could upset her, she had very powerful lungs that she used for crying.

“Hyung, let it go, you shouldn't get angry on your day off. You have a day off since you're here right?” He asked as he pulled Sunggyu towards Moonsoo bed.

“Too late for that. But where were you? I have been trying to call you for an hour already.” Myungsoo thought about something to say but his thoughts were interrupted by his younger brother.

“I bet he was with Sungyeol hyung.” Moonsoo said as he joined them on his bed while Hyuna tried to climb past him and into Myungsoo lap.

“With Sungyeol?” Sunggyu asked. "On the weekend?" 

“Yes, he is always there.” Moonsoo answered despite Myungsoo glaring at him to shut up. 

"You never get tired of seeing his face?" Sunggyu lifted a questioning brow to him.

“Well, I'm helping him.” Myungsoo said and glared harder for Moonsoo to shut up. “By the time I helped him inside his apartment I was so sleepy he said to just sleep there.”

“On his bed?” Moonsoo teased.

Sunggyu snorted. “Sungyeol doesn't let anyone in his room, unless...." Sunggyu then stopped his words as he remembered something. "Hey, now that he is a wheelchair he might need help to get into bed right? Have you entered his room? What does it have that he doesn't let us in? ”

“Right?” Moonsoo stressed with a smirk.

“The hell Kim Moonsoo?” Myungsoo hissed in a warning then turned to address Sunggyu. “And no hyung. Sungyeol needs help to ride a car he pretty much does everything else alone. So no, I haven't been inside his room and no, I didn't sleep on his bed, I always get the couch.”

Moonsoo snorted and Sunggyu looked past Myungsoo to his baby brother in wonder but Myungsoo decided to change the subject. “Why did you said you were angry?”

“Aside from the fact that Moonsoo tripped me and placed Hyuna on my back?” He asked and Myungsoo gave another warning glare to the maknae that batted the eyelashes of his round eyes like an angel. “It's Woohyun!” Sunggyu brought attention back to him as he now tried to keep Hyuna on Myungsoo lap. “Hey, stay!”

“What about Hyunghyung?” Moonsoo asked.

“Kim Moonsoo, you're twelve, you are old enough to remember his name and pronounce it correctly, it's not cute anymore and it's Woohyun hyung for you.” Sunggyu chastised but Moonsoo just stuck his tongue out for him.

Myungsoo rolled his eyes while he tried to keep the hyper girl in the place when Sunggyu problems weren't his father, they obviously came in the name of Woohyun. “What now?”

“He...” Sunggyu was about to speak when he changed his mind because to explain that conversation he would have to explain things from way back and admit things he didn't want to. “He is a pain in the...”

“Language!' Myungsoo scolded.

“He has that weird theory of Dongwoo and Kris having an affair....”

“How exactly this affects you?” Myungsoo squinted his eyes.

“He is pressuring me to spill things I have no knowledge about it.” Sunggyu whined.

“Hyung, just kiss him.” Moonsoo butt in as the other two looked at him flabbergasted.

“Ehhhhh? What the f... What are you... You're sputtering nonsense!” Sunggyu stuttered completely taken aback by the youngest brother remark and Moonsoo just sighed and came up to sit at Sunggyu other side so he could grab the older hands in his smaller ones.

“Hyung-ah, two boys can be a couple, you just have to keep a secret so you can keep your fans so you can keep your job.” Moonsoo smiled at him and patted his hands in order to supposedly comfort him but Sunggyu was horrified.

“Oh my god you're being serious.” He took his hands out of Moonsoo's then shook him. “What people are doing to you? I can't date him, I don't even like him, I don't like boys at all.” Sunggyu lied and complained as he kept shaking the youngest to make he understood.

“Stop it, you're making him dizzy.” Myungsoo ordered and Sunggyu finally let's go as the baby girl tried to pull his shirt. “Hyuna-yah, stop it.” He scolded her then looked at the maknae. “Are you ok Moonsoo?”

“Yes.” Moonsoo said but let his smaller body fall on his bed so the world could stop spinning.

“SooSoo, GyuGyu, I'm hungry.” The baby girl finally got their attention.

“We have to feed her.” Myungsoo announced and Sunggyu sighed already forgetting the whole ordeal with Woohyun.

“I don't know how to cook properly for a three-year-old and I am not going to let you feed the kids Kimchi jiggae, you all go get ready, le'ts go out to eat, I'll pay.” Sunggyu announced.

“Yaaaaaay.” Moonsoo immediately shot up and dashed for his closet to get a pair of pants so he could dress unceremoniously in front of everybody.

“Oh my god, Moonsoo, Hyuna is here.” Myungsoo chastised and the maknae, that was already in his boxers walked out of his room to dress up in the bathroom. “Gosh, Moonsoo has no sense at all, hyung, take care of her while I change myself.”

“Hey, give me the car keys, I'll set her baby seat while you're changing." Sunggyu asked and with that Myungsoo left to change himself.

Five minutes later Sunggyu was placing the girl on the backseat, and trying to deal with Moonsoo at the same time.

“Are we going to Hyunghyung restaurant?” Moonsoo asked.

“No. Woohyun might be there and I don't want to see his face.” He then stopped and turned around. “Why you keep going there? I told you all not to go.”

“Because the food is nice and if I let Jihyun omoni pinch my cheeks she fills my bowl with more food.” Moonsoo shrugged and Sunggyu didn't have an argument for that, she did pretty much the same thing to him.

“And why are you calling her omoni?” He asked squeezing his already small eyes at him.

“Well, because you're married to Hyunghyung?” Moonsoo said in a teasing manner. “We are like family.”

“OH GOD, MYUNGSOO, COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I KILL THIS KID!” Sunggyu shouted in desperation and fortunately for him Myungsoo had just locked the front door and headed their way.

"Why are you shouting? You're going to freak Hyuna out.” Myungsoo complained as he moved for the passenger seat and the two other brothers got inside the car as well.

“This kid is driving me crazy as if Woohyun weren't enough.” He complained.

“Moonsoo what did you do?” Myungsoo asked as he placed his seat belt and turned to check him.

“Nothing, I just asked if we were going to Hyung Hyung restaurant but he said no.” He said innocently.

“This was not what you said, you little trickster!” Sunggyu growled but the kid ignored him.

“Can we go to Misun omoni restaurant?” He asked Myungsoo with twinkling eyes, maybe he would catch a glance of someone he wanted to see.

“You two frequent Sungyeol mom restaurant? Myungsoo, that's so weird, stop going there too, his mom is evil, EVIL.” Sunggyu pleaded worried.

“Misun omoni is not evil.” Moonsoo defended and Sunggyu gasped in horror.

“Why are you calling everyone omoni? That's the weirdest thing I have ever heard from you.” He ended up complaining and Myungsoo decided to ignore him.

“Why do you want to go there?” Myungsoo raised his brows. “If we are not eating Kimchi Jiggae then we should vary the menu, let's go somewhere else.”

“NOOOOO!” Moonsoo whined. “Misun omoni gives us more food than Jihyun omoni does every time we go there and-and Daeyeol hyung al-always serve us nicely.” The maknae stuttered the last part and Myungsoo smirked with satisfaction: time for payback kid.

“Hyung, have I ever told you that Myungeun parents have a Galbi restaurant?” He suggested as he was watching Moonsoo eyes becoming desperate on the back sit as Sunggyu turned back and started the engine.

“Interesting.” Sunggyu said as he sped up.

“Nooo, Chicken!” Moonsoo pleaded desperately and Myungsoo turned to look at his hyung.

“Galbi?” He asked.

“Galbi it is.” The oldest agreed.

“Noooooo!”

_______________________________________________________

Initially Woohyun wanted to invite everyone for lunch, but Sunggyu went home and Sungyeol said he was going out for lunch with his family, which made Woohyun roll his eyes. As for Myungsoo and Hoya, both weren't picking up their phones, so his last hope was Sungjong and Dongwoo, which was fine because if the three were to meet it would be easier to question Dongwoo about that Kris guy.

“Sungjong, let's have lunch together on my brother restaurant.” He made the invitation as soon as the call connected and he walked out of the elevator and into the streets

“ **No.”** Sungjong flat out denied.

“Come on, it will be fun, you and I questioning Dongwoo about Kris shi, what do you say?” Woohyun tried again.

“ **That sounds utterly fun, but sorry hyung, I can't.”** Sungjong said apologetically this time.

“Why? Do you have a date set with your fiance?” Woohyun wondered.

“ **No, it's not that, I don't even know if I'll be able to meet my lover this weekend.”**

“Then?”

“ **It's Hoya hyung.”**

“What happened?” Woohyun halted his steps, instantly getting worried and the other sighed deeply before answering.

“ **You remember how weird he acted yesterday, right? When we got home he filled a bag with some clothes and said he was going to spend his weekend with his brother, but today I received a call from Hojung hyung asking me what had happened because Hoya hyung drank all night and was currently nursing a hangover.”**

“Oh god, was this because of …” Woohyun eyes became huge and a smiled appeared on his face, was this development for them?

“ **I don't know, he didn't want to say a thing to me, he said because I don't trust him with the name of my lover he wouldn't tell me anything.”** The maknae whined.

“He has a point though.” Woohyun conceded.

“ **He might have a point but that's not THE point. This is definitely not the reason why he drank all night, but he doesn't want to tell anyone.”** The maknae said annoyed and then sighed dramatically. **“We just finished giving him a bath and put him to sleep, but Hojun and his girlfriend had to go out and I can't exactly leave him alone.”**

“Do you need anything? Do you want me to go there?” Woohyun asked because whenever he was around he helped to take care of Hoya and Sungjong.

“ **No, it's ok, he will sleep for a while now so you don't have to be here. You can go have lunch with Dongwoo hyung and interrogate him on your own, but if you can make some porridge for him later...”**

“Ok then, I'll do that. When I leave Delicious later I'll text you and you send me the address.” Woohyun assured.

“Ok hyung, bye.”

When the call disconnected Woohyun hailed a cab towards Dongwoo apartment, Delicious was near his cousin apartment which meant he didn't need to get a ride to go for lunch, which giving what happened yesterday he wouldn't be doing again so soon. He sighed as he thought he should find some time to get his license, to depend on other people to move around the city was a bother.

It was about 1 PM when Woohyun reached his cousin apartment, and he hoped for the boy to be home because he had been calling but he had been ignored as much as Myungsoo usually did to him and he didn't like that coming from his cousin at all.

He pressed the door bell for a couple seconds then let it go and did it again, and by the way he always abused the doorbell he was sure Dongwoo already knew it was him, and true to his thoughts Dongwoo opened the door already annoyed.

“Dongwoo cousin, you're already up.” He grinned and Dongwoo grunted.

“Yeah, I am a deep sleeper but that doesn't mean I sleep till afternoon.” He rebuked. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to spend time with you, I missed my favorite cousin.” Woohyun smiled widely as he tried to go inside but Dongwoo stood in front of him and didn't let him in and that already sent warning bells in Woohyun head. “What? Why I can't enter?”

“It's not the best moment Namu.” Dongwoo said, hoping that his cousin for once in his life turned around and left.

“Why?” Ok, Dongwoo hopes were killed instantly, but before he could answer a noise was made inside and Woohyun knew that his cousin that lived alone had company that wasn't Hoya. He pushed Dongwoo and got inside the apartment just to go directly to the only room it had and opened the door to see a man inside.

“Sorry about the noise, I dropped my phone. Who was it?” The tall man, Woohyun hated tall people, asked and then turned around only to be frozen in place.

Woohyun brain worked quickly, Dongwoo was wearing boxers and a wife beater only - and that was fine because the boy was very carefree when home, often walking around naked – but the bed was a mess, there were clothes and condoms on the ground and there was Kris buttoning his shirt and that made painfully obvious what happened.

He wanted to scream, or just say something but he was so shocked to even do anything and judging by Kris expression he was feeling just as awkward but more embarrassed than him.

Dongwoo sighed behind him then placed a hand on Woohyun shoulder. “Hold it.” He said then directed his words a Kris. “Hyung, do you mind if we hit the movie theater later? I think I have to talk to Woohyun.” He used an uncharacteristically serious tone and Woohyun wanted to scream, that wasn't Dongwoo, that definitely wasn't his cousin Dongwoo. _What did this guy do to him?_

“Hum, sure.” Kris forced a smile.

“I'll call you.” Dongwoo smiled back.

“Will you?” Kris asked hesitantly.

“Of course I will, come here.” Dongwoo motioned him to get closer which Kris did after a hesitant look at Woohyun, that stepped aside for the oldest to pass, only for Dongwoo get on the tip of his toes, grab the older face and bring it down for a couple of pecks that left Woohyun pretty much disgusted out of his mind.

“OK then.” Kris seemed to smile and placed another kiss behind Dongwoo ear before he quietly said his goodbyes and left the small apartment.

As soon as the older closed the door Dongwoo turned around and looked at his frozen in place cousin with a horror expression and his mouth pretty much open. He sighed. “Let it out now.”

“What was that?” He pointed his finger towards the front door.

“I guess it's self-explanatory, next question.” Dongwoo urged, he knew Woohyun was in for a questioning right now and he wouldn't get rid of him until he finished, but he shrugged internally, at least Sungyeol and Sungjong weren't teaming up with him.

“Dongwoo when? Why?” Woohyun asked flabbergasted.

“You know the answer to the first question, and why? Because I can and we both want it.” Dongwoo passed Woohyun to try to tidy his room a bit, not that he was an organized person, but at least he cleaned things after sex.

“But you like Hoya.” Woohyun was confused.

“So?” Dongwoo asked as he threw the condoms in the garbage bin.

“Dongwoo, you like Hoya.” He repeated as if that was self-explanatory. “What are you doing hooking up with that Sungyeol twin?”

Dongwoo turned with an irritated look. “First and foremost, he is not Sungyeol twin, and before you ask, no, I don't have a weird crush on Sungyeol or anything of the sorts.”

“Fine, he is not, and I wouldn't have said anything of the sort, because.you.like.Hoya. And you didn't answer my question.” Woohyun insisted as Dongwoo turned around and took out all the sheets of his bed.

“I already answered. It's just not what you were expecting to hear.” Dongwoo said disinterestedly as he tried to make a big ball of his sheets before grabbing and passing Woohyun towards the kitchen.

“Let me rephrase it then. What happened to your feelings for Hoya? You don't love him anymore?”

“Nothing happened, I still love him.” Dongwoo said casually then opened up the washing machine little door to stuff his sheets there.

“Then why are you doing this?” Woohyun insisted and Dongwoo quickly put some products inside the machine before turning to look at his cousin.

“Hyunnie-ah, I'm tired. I'm just tired.” Dongwoo said defeated then hit some buttons to get the machine working.

“You can't be tired Dongwoo, you didn't even try anything.”

“Why are you doing this Woohyun? Go worry about Sunggyu hyung, your next album or whatever celebrity you might fake-date someday.” Dongwoo said slightly getting irritated.

“Because you're my cousin, and Hoya is one of my best friends and you two are made for each other.” Woohyun argued and Dongwoo snorted.

“Woohyun, I have hands and feet tied, Hoya is straight.”

“Dongwoo, birds of a feather flock together. When it comes to boys he gets disgusted when I talk about it because it's his way of teasing me, but he might be Bisexual and doesn't even know, and if you don't tell him your feelings, he will never think about it.”

“Woohyun, what was the very first thing Hoya told me when we met?” The color haired boy asked.

“That doesn't mean anything now, things changed, you're the closest to him now, his other half.” Woohyun said desperately.

“And how do you know that? Did he tell you something while I wasn't looking?” Dongwoo lifted a brow.

“No.” Woohyun answered awkwardly.

“See?" Dongwoo sad exasperated and gave some steps towards the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Drop it Woohyun, I already came to terms with the idea that he will never look at me like that and my wish is to keep his friendship."

“Aish Dongwoo, no, you should be upfront about your feelings.” He tried one more time.

“Like you do?" Dongwoo asked curiously then downed some water.

“Like I do.” Woohyun agreed. "Because oblivious people will never guess our feelings if we don't tell them."

“And where exactly did that lead you? Last time I checked that didn't work for you.” Dongwoo said bitterly and that hit below the belt but Woohyun wouldn't let his cousin do this.

“Our circumstances are completely different...”

“Ahhhnnn yes, hyung said he wouldn't date you unless I had a boyfriend again.” Dongwoo faked a happy tone then said dryly. “Why don't you go running to tell him I am happily dating so you guys can date too?”

“Look here, I don't let Sunggyu hyung use this argument, so I won't let you use it too.” Woohyun said as he was starting to lose his cool. "You can't date this guy."

“What is your problem with him? He is after me, not Sunggyu hyung, so let me be.” Dongwoo asked annoyed.

“I do not have a problem with him as an individual, I even thought he was nice. But what I have a problem with is you not dating Hoya.”

Dongwoo groaned feeling like he was stuck in a loop. “Woohyun I already told you I am tired of this feeling. I love Hoya with all my heart but since I know it won't work I feel like I am throwing my youth away. I pined over Sunggyu hyung for three years and then I love Hoya for five years already, that's eight years of my life Woohyun. It's been six fucking years since I last had anyone and I feel alone, I want to have someone giving me what Hoya can't.”

“But Hoya can....”

“Besides he is around me all the time so no other boy dares to court me, it's like he keeps me without chains. This way I will never be able to move on.” Dongwoo said frustrated.

“Is this why you're throwing yourself on the lap of the first guy that appears?”

“I am not throwing myself on the lap of the first guy that appeared.” Dongwoo disagreed calmly. “I knew Kris from before, we hooked up before and he has better chances of making me forget.”

“Oh gosh KIM SUNGGYU what did you do!” Woohyun suddenly placed his hands on his temples on a mental breakdown. “Why did you asked for Myungsoo to search for this guy?”

“Hey, let's not go over there, Kris is very competent and Sungyeol needs him and this has nothing to do with me, Kris and Hoya.” Dongwoo slightly glared at his cousin.

“I know, I know, It's just.... what you're doing... is like cheating.” Woohyun said in frustration.

“This is not cheating Woohyun. I like Hoya but I am not dating him, and, differently from you, I am not betraying someone close that likes Kris, so you won't get to come here and complain about the way I lead my love life.” Dongwoo growled in anger.

Woohyun gritted his teeth at Dongwoo remark then turned around to go. “I can't stand this, I'm going to talk some sense into Hoya, he has to do something about it, you'll end up hurting everybody.”

“Wait right there.” Dongwoo commanded and Woohyun turned around to face him.

“What?” He spat.

“Do you know what this is?” Dongwoo showed a bottle cap to him as he placed the bottle he had been holding on the tiny table in the kitchen.

“A bottle cap? What does that have to do with anything?”

“No Woohyun, this is not a bottle cap, this is you. And you are here.” He placed the bottle cap on the palm of his hands to show his cousin. “The last time you meddled with my love life you stole Sunggyu hyung away from me, so if you talk about my relationship with Kris to anyone, even more Hoya, I will tell everyone what you and Sunggyu hyung did to me, and if I lose Hoya friendship because of you, I'll find a way to talk about _that_ on National television.”

“You can't do that.” Woohyun complained.

“So you can't do _that_.” Dongwoo retorted.

“Very well, but know you're making the worst decision of your life. Don't come crying if Kris shi dumps you later when he realizes he can't have your heart and Hoya gives up on you.”

“Hoya doesn't even notice my feelings Woohyun, there's nothing to give up on me. So don't tell anyone because I'll do it myself when the time is right. As for Kris, I will enjoy our relationship as much as I can.”

“Urgh.” With a last growl Woohyun turned around to go out fuming, if he guessed right Hoya was already drinking his life away because of that and Dongwoo was doing the most stupid thing he did all his life.

___________________________________________

“STUPID, STUPID, STUPID.” Woohyun cursed as he paced back and forth. “I want to slam his head on the wall, please tell me I can.” Woohyun said in a mix of anger and frustration turning to look at the otherthat had been looking at him.

“You can't.”

“Pleaaaaase!” He pleaded as he shook the other.

“Hyung, he is your cousin.” The other chastised slapping Woohyun hands off his shoulders.

“Have you taken a close look at yours?”

“Yes. He is completely passed out after drinking...” Sungjong looked around the messy living room. “Well, I didn't bother counting how many bottles of soju he drank, but I'm sure two of them were from Hojun hyung.”

“He is in such a bad state Sungjong, I am so worried.” Woohyun sighed letting himself fall on the bench next to Sungjong.

“Hyung, as much as I agree on everything you told me, you can't infer he drank all of this because of Dongwoo hyung. He has never said anything about liking him."

“Where are your shipper feelings?” Woohyun asked as if betrayed.

“Right here, but I'm just stating the facts.”

“Here's a fact for you, he never said he didn't like Dongwoo either.”

Sungjong rolled his eyes an pinched the bridge of his nose and then decided to go by his hyung logic. “Then what do you suggest? Hoya hyung is utterly awkward with love related situations, I don't even know why he insist so much on knowing my lover name if I know for sure he will be awkward if I introduce them both.”

“Because you're his baby cousin and being protective is his way of showing love for you. And I don't know, I just know he has to do something, or else this Kris guy will take over Dongwoo's heart.” Woohyun pointed.

“Hyung ah, Kris hyung is not a bad person, he is a quite nice guy, so if Dongwoo hyung decided to date Kris hyung....”

“No, you won't tell me this too, Hoya is your cousin and you want the best for him and the best for him is my cousin and that's it.” Woohyun growled. “And I don't care, I don't care if he is a good guy or a bad guy, the only thing that matters is that he is not Hoya, therefore Dongwoo shouldn't ever hook up with him. Hoya has to do something. He has to.”

“What do I have to do?” Hoya suddenly appeared by the door rubbing his temples. “Why Woohyun is here and why are you two yelling?”

“We're not yelling, we're not even talking loud.” Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“I have a hangover, everything is loud.” Hoya said as he got close to sit across both boys.

“I came to bring you some porridge.” Woohyun explained as he pointed to a bag over the kitchen table. “Do you want me to heat it up for you?”

“Thank you but I think I can manage, you two can go now, I don't want to see anyone.” Hoya mumbled.

“Why?” Woohyun asked a bit hurt.

“I just want to be alone.”

“To drink again? No way, Hojun hyung asked me to keep an eye on you until he comes back and that's what I am doing.” Sungjong crossed his arms and made an expression as if saying 'I'm not leaving'.

“Ok, fine.” Hoya changed his mind. “What were you loudly and rudely talking about?"

“Nothing much.” Sungjong gave a warning glare at Woohyun that was about to speak as Hoya rubbed his eyes. “Hyung was saying he and Sunggyu hyung sort of fought again this morning.”

Hoya almost laughed. “What did you do this time?”

“I talked about something I shouldn't. But it's ok, I love him and he loves me, although he doesn't admit, so he'll get over it.” Woohyun said confidently.

Hoya just chuckled dryly. “I don't know if your persistence is a virtue or just nonsense.”

“Virtue definitely. You'll see I'll get that hamster in the end.”

“Good luck with that.” Hoya said as if he didn't believe that and the other two exchanged a worried glance before Sungjong decided to bring the conversation close to what they wanted to know.

“You know hyung, I really admire you, even when Sunggyu hyung throws you to the ground and rebukes you harshly you always go back to your feet and try again.”

“Well, I can't help it that I love him.” Woohyun shrugged. “It's not like he treats me badly all the time, when I say cheesy things to him sometimes he teases me. But he is a complex person and the pressure of keeping on top of charts takes a toll on him and he tends to get on depressed mode all weird so I get cheesy to steer reactions on him. I know sometimes I have to play the part of a punchbag for him just, because for now, I can't help him any other way since he doesn't let me.” Woohyun ended up admitting and Hoya and Sungjong jaws fell open.

“I never imagined that something like this happened. Does Sunggyu hyung deals with depression?” Sungjong asked hesitantly.

“I think it's more like anxiety and uncertainty about the future. In the end, I think he thinks too much.” Woohyun dismissed their worry. “But aside all of that I just don't want to have any regrets aside those I already have.”

“Regrets?” Hoya furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, I'm human too so I have some, does that surprises you?” Woohyun asked as he looked at his friend.

“Honestly, yes.” Hoya said surprised. “You are chasing your dream, you live with your crush, and you're earning a good amount of money to harass him in public, you don't have the label, but you have everything else.”

“I don't harass him, that is called fan service and the places I touch him in public are very far from the places I want to touch him in private. I don't have the physical part, but that's ok, I wouldn't be able to have that with him or with any other person, this Idol life is a bitch.” Woohyun almost pouted.

“Then what do you regret?” Hoya asked interestedly.

“I...” Woohyun scratched his nape hesitantly. “I fell hard and fast for Hyung, but I kept my mouth shut for more than a year. I should have told hyung about my feelings sooner, he might have accepted me back then and we could have enjoyed ourselves.”

“Why didn't you tell him hyung?” Sungjong asked half wanting to scoop gossip half wanting Woohyun to use his life as an example for Hoya to talk about his feelings.

“Because I was scared. Scared that I would lose his friendship, scared hyung was straight... And I soooo regret that.” Woohyun sighed. “Now I am scared anyone can appear and take him away from me.”

With that Hoya froze and looked pensive  at the table but that's when the other two decided to start changing the focus of the conversation.

“How about you two?” Woohyun asked.

“I do have some regrets.” Sungjong admitted. “For example, I should have scratched the bitch face on day one.” He said and Woohyun giggled. “And I regret not explaining things earlier to my lover, that ended up making us fight and break up and I never, ever, ever want to go through that again.”

“How about you Hoya?” Woohyun asked and Hoya tensed even more.

“I... I regret that girl on high school.” He said quietly referring to a girl Woohyun saw him kissing back then.

“Why?” Woohyun asked interested.

“She... she wasn't what I was expecting.”

“And what were you expecting?” Sungjong asked but Hoya kept looking at the table as the tip of his ears became red and he didn't answer the question which made Woohyun try another way.

“That's ok, we all have that someone right? For example, I have Gayoon.” Woohyun said with a half smile. “I'm sure you had pleeeenty of experience later to forget her.”

Hoya just bit his lips and now not only he had his ears red, his whole face was red as well, along side with his neck. “Actually... there was only her.” Both Woohyun and Sungjong gasped and their jaws hung low.

“No, I refuse to believe that a guy like you, popular on top of that, never had anyone else in a party or somewhere else.” Woohyun ended up saying in disbelief.

“Yah! I'm awkward around people I don't know.” Hoya retorted angrily.

“So you never, ever, ever...? Are you a virgin?” Woohyun tried to be subtle but gave up when he remembered it was Hoya he was talking to.

“YAH! NAM WOOHYUN.” He growled completely embarrassed. “If you tell anyone...”

“I'm not judging you.” Woohyun raised his hands in surrender and Hoya looked at him skeptically although he wanted to dig a tunnel until he arrived in another continent. “I promise not to tell.” Hoya threw him a look that said he didn't trust the younger singer so he repeated. “I promise.”

“Hyung, are you traditional? Have you been waiting for _the one_?” Sungjong asked softly although he thought Hoya already found the one, he only had to stop being dumb and go pounce on Dongwoo.

“No!” Hoya whined and hid his face in his hands. “It's just... people weren't interesting enough and people started to stop asking me out at some point and then I can't simply come and ask someone I don't know to go out with me.”

“How about someone you know?” Hoya froze again and an alarm set off on Sungjong head but he decided to change his question. “I mean, since high school till now you haven't liked anybody at all?” Woohyun asked.

“No, there is someone.” Hoya ended up saying. _Present tense alert, present tense alert._

“Who?” The maknae asked excited but trying to hide his feels.

“It doesn't matter.” Hoya said crossing his arms over the table and hiding his face on it.

“Should we ask Dongwoo, Jong? Perhaps he knows.” Woohyun deviously said.

“NO!” Hoya quickly lifted his head showing a horrified expression. “He doesn't know, he-he doesn't know.”

“OK, ok, but why you said it doesn't matter? Did you confess? Don't you want to confess? I think you should confess.” Sungjong blabbered.

“Why would I do that if I know for sure this person likes some stranger?” Hoya challenged.

“Who knows Hoya, you might be surprised.” Woohyun shrugged. “I agree with Sungjong, maybe you should give a try at confessing so you won't have regrets later. That's what I always tell Dongwoo but he doesn't listen to me. Why don't you tell him that too?”

“What?” Hoya was taken a back by Woohyun bold suggestion, no, he could not do that, no, no, no!

“Yeah, he listens to you, so maybe if you told him that he should confess too maybe you two would be happy.” Sungjong agreed, and, obviously, he meant together but Hoya understood as if his friends wanted them to be happy with other partners.

“You're both sputtering nonsense. Dongwoo has a one-sided love and he knows he doesn't stand a chance, why would I tell my best friend to do that if I know he would suffer?” Hoya said with a scowl and both Woohyun and Sungjong wanted to rip their hair. “You know what? I need to be drunk for this conversation, why am I not drunk?”

“Hyung you're already having a hangover, you shouldn't drink anymore.” Sungjong scolded.

"Thank you for remembering me that.” Hoya groaned. “The least you could to was stop making my head throb more with that conversation.”

Woohyun snorted. “It's your own fault your head is throbbing and it will be your fault too if the person you like escapes through your fingers.”

“Enough with this subject. Let's not talk about that, I don't have a chance.” Hoya commanded and Woohyun got instantly pissed.

“URGH, I never seen two people so similar that match even in dumbness and obliviousness. Urgh.” With that he marched towards the front door to go out, he couldn't deal with this two anymore.

“What was he talking about?” Hoya ended up asking

“You think I fully understand Woohyun hyung madness? He likes Sunggyu hyung.” Sungjong said as if that explained everything about Woohyun and, as predicted, Hoya decided to drop the subject just to drop his head back on the table.

The maknae sighed and went to search for medicine for his cousin.


	101. Breathe - Drifting apart -  Although I love you - I can't tell you - I'm sorry I can't laugh for you

 

 

 

Sunggyu had had an utterly pleasant time with his brothers during the weekend. He babysat Hyuna just fine, watched movies and played some games with the maknae, and even let Myungsoo cuddle him, well, maybe he needed some cuddling too to forget about his earlier spat with Woohyun. And when the parents got home he ate a good meal and avoided his father to avoid more fights, and, because of that, he considered his weekend a success.

On Sunday he woke up late not to find Myungsoo home anymore and since the maknae was completely still passed out, he decided to go to his sister place to spend more time with her. If she wasn't there, he knew his grandma would be since the old lady was living with her oldest grandchild now. The old lady had been so happy to see him after so much time that she spent the afternoon baking the cookies Sunggyu could live for while he tried to write the recipe down on his phone, Woohyun knew how to cook right? He should be able to reproduce this recipe.

When he arrived at the dorm Sunday night, with a big jar of cookies under his arm, he found Woohyun eating in front of the television and theoretically watching some music show, but in reality, he was just venting anger through his chopsticks and chewing with too much force. Sunggyu thought back to their last interaction, no, this reaction didn't seem to match that event. He thought he would find Woohyun sulking but that's not what he was doing at all.

“Woohyun, what are you doing?” He said softly.

“Isn't obvious?” The younger retorted annoyed and not bothering to look at him.

The hyung sighed, took his shoes off and came to sit by his side, placing his jar of cookies on his side to look at him. “I'm sorry for...” Sunggyu wanted to apologize before Woohyun would become too weird like he was that time in Busan or during their trainee years but was interrupted by the younger.

“I don't care.” Woohyun used a surly tone that made Sunggyu frown, then shoved a lot of food in his mouth at once.

“What's wrong with you?” The oldest ended up asking while he managed to quickly steal Woohyun bowl which earned him a glare from the chewing younger singer.

It took some time for Woohyun to finally have his mouth free so he could spat. “Nothing, I am perfectly fine and happy, give it back!” Sunggyu just placed the bowl out of reach and Woohyun groaned and got up to go towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going? We are talking.” He complained as he got up to follow his friend.

“It's my mom food, do you think I have a bowl only? I'm eating your share.” Woohyun said as he was going to open the fridge but Sunggyu slammed it shut and got in front of it.

“Stop stuffing your face, we have to start dieting right this instant.” He scolded and Woohyun huffed and was about to turn around when Sunggyu held him gently. “Woohyun let's take the chance that we are alone and have a bit of time to talk this out, we are about to hit the studio, we can't have bad teamwork.”

“So you can get angry at me but I can't get angry at you?” He said with a sarcastic undertone. “Not that I am angry at you, but thank you for telling me I can't, not that I didn't know that already.” With that Woohyun got out of Sunggyu hold and started to move out of the kitchen and towards his room but Sunggyu followed him.

“It's not like that. Of course, if you have a reason you should be angry at me, but right now the situation changed and I'm just trying to mend the situation as you do most of the times.” Sunggyu made him turn when he reached the door and pleaded with his eyes.

“Look hyung, I didn't mention that subject because I wanted to talk about you and I so I won't say I'm sorry, and no, you don't have to be sorry about that either.” Woohyun said and Sunggyu made a confused face. "Yes, I am angry because of something you did, but it wasn't only you that fucked up."

“Woohyun, please explain so I can understand.”

“I don't want to nor I can talk about it. Now let me wear this anger off before we have to work tomorrow.” Woohyun pushed Sunggyu back a bit and closed his door on his face.

Sunggyu blinked confused, that was a first and he didn't know what to do.

___________________________________

Monday came and everybody returned to work. Sungjong had traveled for a photo shoot in Hawaii while Myungsoo and Sungyeol worked hard separately just to work hard together with Dr. Wu later. Sunggyu and Woohyun started recording for their comeback and the oldest singer thanked the lords it was a powerful song and not a ballad, Woohyun had his anger subdued but he was still in no mood to sing any slow song. Sunggyu stayed up most of his night thinking about what he did together with other people that pissed Woohyun but couldn't figure anything out, well he had to focus on the recording but he would investigate that later.

As for Hoya and Dongwoo, their Monday was awkward. Dongwoo was acting normal, that was for sure because everyone could attest it, but Hoya was not in a good mood, actually, it seemed like he was in another world. They were joined by the hips, but it was clear as the day that something was happening between them because it seemed like Hoya was trying to avoid the older.

“Dongwoo oppa!” One of their co-workers called.

“Yes, Hani?” Dongwoo turned to look at her with a kind smile. “Do you have any doubts on what are you supposed to do?”

“No, not that.” She smiled sheepishly. “But I do have a question for you.”

“Tell me.” He encouraged.

“It's kind of personal.” She hesitated.

“It is ok.” He insisted.

“Have you and Hoya oppa fought?

“No, we didn't, why are you asking me that?” Dongwoo looked completely puzzled.

“It's just, he seems really weird, and I think he is avoiding you.” The girl tried to say softly.

“Nonsense.” Dongwoo snorted. “We had dinner together on Friday and I talked to him half an hour ago.”

“I know but, he seems weird.” She insisted.

“Despite being best friends there are some topics that we just don't talk about it so maybe he has a problem that I don't know of.” Dongwoo conceded. “But he isn't avoiding me, and even if we have fought I don't think Hoya would let anything get in the way of our work." Dongwoo reassured her. "Let's just give him some space.”

“If you say so oppa.” With that, she got back to work and Dongwoo turned his chair to the other side just to see Hoya looking somber and pensive while typing on his computer. He sighed as he got back to work, he would give Hoya some space but if the younger didn't come to him he would come to him and ask.

It turns out that Hani was right because if it wasn't for work matters Hoya never lingered to have a small chat with him as he did before, he didn't invite Dongwoo for dinner this week, – not that Dongwoo could complain much about that because he got Kris company twice that week – he also didn't invite him to play any games or didn't make plans for the weekend like he always did, and he also didn't let Dongwoo do all of this as well, he was not even replying to his messages.

Since the younger seemed to be running away from him all the time, he called Sungjong - the cousin, official shipper, and spy on his spare time – to ask about it and Sungjong started to complain about his cousin, telling Dongwoo that Hoya would drink every night (although not enough to be drunk) while he seemed to travel to another dimension. In the end, the only thing he was able to scoop was that Sungjong also didn't know anything and that Hoya didn't want to talk about whatever he was worrying.

When Friday came Dongwoo was set to drag Hoya someplace and have a talk with him, but when they finished their work Hoya, as if predicting what he wanted to do, ran to his car as if his life depended on it.

“Hoya! Hoya! Wait! I want to talk to you!” Dongwoo called him as he ran behind Hoya but the younger being more athletic and fast got inside his car and sped up, driving as crazily as the colored haired boy that looked rather surprised with his friend behavior.

_______________________________________

“Why my doctor has such a happy smile on his face?” Sungyeol teased as he prepared himself to finish the healing catwalk, as he dubbed, on that Friday. Dr. Kris Wu had been practically sparkling this week and Sungyeol was dying to know what happened.

“Nothing.”

“Of course something happened, you're giggling to yourself this entire week.” The ex-model insisted.

“Sungyeol it's not nice to invade his privacy, he is your doctor.” Myungsoo scolded only to gain a pout.

“Well, you're my doctor too and I know everything about you.” Sungyeol argued and Myungsoo rolled his eyes.

“That's because I was your friend before I became your doctor.” Myungsoo said as he and Dr. Wu helped Sungyeol back on his wheelchair.

“Then let's drop formalities and become friends. What do you think, Dr. Wu? Want to hang out later?” Sungyeol suggested.

Kris laughed, Sungyeol was so sullen before but as the treatment progressed he was becoming more and more cheerful and funny. “I don't mind becoming close, it's not like I know that many people here.”

“See, now we're friends.” Sungyeol looked up at his lover that was pushing his chair out of the facility and stuck his tongue at him. “Ok, _hyung_ , why are you so happy this week?”

“I just... I'm really happy I came back to Korea even if it's for a while. I kind of missed a few things here.” He admitted.

“Missed things or missed someone?” Sungyeol asked said as he wriggled his brows.

“Both.” Dr. Wu admitted without shame whatsoever.

“Woooooow.” Sungyeol teased. “Just don't tell me it was Sunggyu hyung or else you'll have problems.”

“No, Sunggyu hyung, no, ew.” Kris made a face that Sungyeol approved.

“Dr. Wu, don't feel obliged to indulge to Sungyeol, I know he can be a little forceful while making friends.” Myungsoo advised, perhaps a bit jealous.

“I'm not forceful, if I remember correctly it was you that didn't want to befriend me.” Sungyeol complained then pouted. “And now you can't live without me.” He said lowly.

“It's ok.” Dr. Wu chuckled, he was definitely in a good mood. “I don't mind, and I don't mind you dropping the formalities too, Dr. Kim, I wish we could be friends as well.”

“Ok then.” Myungsoo relented. “Hyung.”

“Nice.” Dr. Wu said satisfied.

“Tell us the cause of such good mood.” Sungyeol insisted for the third time.

“I am dying to tell somebody.” Dr. Wu admitted. “But I am afraid it is too soon and I can jinx it." He added in an apologetic tone.

“That's ok, but I won't give up on discovering.” Sungyeol teased.

“Haha, I think I won't last long with you.”

"You definitely aren't hyung, Sungyeol is persuasive to the point of being annoying." Myungsoo said and Sungyeol didn't like it so they started bickering while moving towards the parking lot and Dr. Wu kept laughing beside them. He didn't know if he was finding those two funny or if he was simply happy.

__________________________________________________

Infinite V would spend a lot of days divided between the studio and the dance room as they prepared for their comeback, and Woohyun was acting super professionally but he shut his mouth and Sunggyu couldn't get what had let Woohyun upset with him if the reason wasn't the conversation they had last Saturday morning.

When they had any break Sunggyu tried to ask him but Woohyun dismissed him, changed the subject, and simply looked detached. Sunggyu was worried, but after the days were passing Woohyun looked less and less angry, although he felt there was still something upsetting him. He asked his friends through messages but Myungsoo and Sungyeol didn't know, Dongwoo lied, Hoya couldn't care more because he was focused on his own problems, and Sungjong simply decided that Sunggyu needed some payback to learn how to appreciate Woohyun so he decided not to answer.

Dongwoo had sent a message to Hoya asking if he wanted to hit the gym together that Saturday and since the said boy didn't answer he used the same strategy of Sunggyu and called the maknae. And that revealed to be a mistake because Sungjong had traveled to Busan to spend the weekend with his family and didn't even know where Hoya was, which was strange because Sungjong knew the whereabouts of every one of them and the Pope, the Queen of England and the president of South Korea. He always knew it all.

“I feel bad for lying to my mother.” Sungjong said as soon as he ended the call with Dongwoo.

“Quit with that joke.” Hoya said sternly.

“Let the kid play.” Sungyeol defended Sungjong.

“Hyung, why don't you want to talk to him?” Myungsoo asked as he bit a chicken wing. Their friends had decided to visit Sungyeol to check on him and his progress better not only with Dr. Kris treatment but with his mother as well, but Hoya told them that if Dongwoo appeared he wouldn't want to go and since Dongwoo was extremely gullible, they decided to lie to him.

“It's not that I don't want to talk to him, he was the one that started to ignore me.”

The maknae line eyed each other in wonder. "When?” Myungsoo quietly asked.

“Well, the last time we had dinner together for example, and sometimes at work too... just like Sungjong before he started dating, it's like he is having a relationship with his phone.” Hoya complained and Sungjong looked at Sungyeol as if telling him 'that would never, ever, ever happen'.

“He was only catching up with a friend hyung.” Sungyeol interfered in Dongwoo's favor, everyone already tried to help him and Myungsoo get back on talking terms when he was in Japan, so he felt the need to help his friends too though he had never imagined he would be doing this for Hoya and Dongwoo, the ones that had never had a fight even with Hoya teasing the life out of their colored haired hyung. “why you left in that brusque manner that night anyway?”

“If he won't tell me, he won't tell you.” Sungjong said as he ate his chicken wing.

“And why exactly I would have to tell you anything? You don't tell me the name of your lover and I am your real blood!” He complained, and Sungjong rolled his eyes, before directing his words at the other two. “And you two had never told me why you fought when you were in Japan.”

“I'm interested in that too.” Sungjong placed the bone on a plate that had already a pile of another one then leaned on the table in an I'm-paying-attention manner.

“Hyung, let's not talk about that. It already passed, we are back on talking terms for a long while now and I am even helping this idiot to try to walk again.” Myungsoo asked softly although deep inside he was quite nervous about this so he threw a little insult just to pretend.

“Why are you saying 'TRY'? Shouldn't it be 'I'm helping him to walk again'?” Sungyeol was flabbergasted with Myungsoo choice of words, ignoring completely the insult that could start a bickering. “Are you lying to me? Are you giving illusions I shouldn't have Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked suddenly getting angry and the other two felt the atmosphere become tense.

“I said try because that's what you do while you can't, but you will stop trying when you are able to do it.” Myungsoo replied pleading with his eyes to be believed. “Besides I wouldn't have hunted Kris hyung down if I didn't want to see you walking.”

Sungyeol rested his half-eaten chicken on the empty box of food on the coffee table that the boys pushed beside the couch where he was laying and crossed his arms over his chest and Myungsoo didn't know if he was serious-angry or if he was faking anger, but he knew that Sungyeol didn't talk to him next.

“I think you're having a wild imagination hyung, I don't think Dongwoo hyung can ignore you, you're his best friend. He is not Myungsoo.”

“You're an ass!” Myungsoo said surprised with Sungyeol audacity of hinting this and threw a napkin at him.

“Yes.” Hoya agreed dryly but he seemed to be tense, holding his last chicken wing with more force as Sungjong didn't know what to observe first.

“Well, as much as I want to change things, that's a fact we both can't change and everybody knows anyway, as for why...” Sungyeol shrugged as he got that napkin and coolly wiped his fingers, he gave a warning glare at Myungsoo for him to play along.

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo hissed angrily between greeted teeth and Sungyeol knew he better get out of this one while he could or else he would suffer in the younger hands later and not in a sexual way.

“….as for why, let's stop talking about this altogether. My friendship with Myungsoo is those ones that can be really good or really bad and since we are ok for a while, I rather keep it that way, besides I can't afford one of my doctors giving up on me for personal matters.” He finished and Myungsoo threw a warning glare at him again before he started to relax rather quickly. “And I get why Jongie wants to know, he has always been a curious person, but you saying you want to know.. that's news to me.”

“Just because I don't pester anyone it doesn't mean I don't want to know about things I think are relevant.” Hoya explained.

“Then go find relevance with Dongwoo hyung.” Sungjong said after some time quiet, rolling his eyes. “You and him not hanging out is the weirdest thing I have seen in the last couple of years.”

“As Sungyeol said, Dongwoo seems to be catching up with _that...”_ Hoya unconsciously sneered. _“...guy._ SO, since I am a nice _best friend_ , I am giving him some space for that and, while that happens, taking some time for myself lately to think about some stuff.”

“Bullshit. You do nothing but stare at the walls lately.” Sungjong said with a glare as he spoke with his mouth full.

“Jong, table manners please.” Both Sungyeol and Hoya chastised as the pretend family they were, well, actually Hoya was, and Myungsoo found it funny when the youngest pouted but kept the glare.

“I am not staring at the walls, I'm thinking about serious matters.” Hoya disagreed.

“Yeah, my ass.” Sungjong grumbled.

“Yeah serious matters as my future, I'm considering if I should enroll for a doctorship now and finish it before army.” Hoya insisted.

“Where that came from?” Myungsoo furrowed his brows. “Didn't you say you're going to think about that after you got out of the army?”

“Wait right here, you have a master?” Sungyeol gasped shocked.

“Can't I? I finished with mine a year earlier than you.” Hoya challenged.

“I'm sorry I can't remember everything.” Sungyeol spoke sarcastically. “It's not my fault.” He ended up mumbling frustrated.

Hoya turned to talk to Myungsoo then. “I get the feeling I'll have a lot of free time from now on.”

Sungjong squinted his eyes slyly, now he had just seen his chance to dig into Hoya feelings or to implant some bad thoughts that could help them at the end. “Are you jealous hyung?”

Hoya snorted. “What I'd be jealous about?” Sungjong shrugged and Myungsoo took the opportunity that nobody was paying attention to him to eat Sungyeol half-eaten chicken wing. “Dongwoo is just catching up.” He said begrudgingly pretending that that didn't upset him.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, he is just catching up." Sungjong said sarcastically. “But what if, I don't know, he met a really nice boy and started to date?” He suggested this way because he knew his cousin was so dumb with these kinds of matters that even if he said Dongwoo was dating Kris he wouldn't believe unless it was Dongwoo telling them the news himself.

“He'd be happy no? I want my friend happy so I'd be happy for him.” Hoya explained what it was obvious for him and was just dumb nonsense for Sungjong.

“I also wanted Sungyeol hyung to be happy, still he dated the bitch, drifted from us and you know what more.” Sungjong pointed.

“Urgh, Sungjong, wasn't you that didn't want anyone talking about her anymore? Why do you want to torture me?” Sungyeol whined. “You said you forgave me, twice if I remember correctly.”

“Can you tell me more about what 'more' means? I don't think I have enough blackmail or teasing material on Sungyeol.” Myungsoo asked as if that was a real genuine concern of his, but he was actually just curious, he knew about Haeun cheating, he even broke the two up, but he knew Sungjong was referring to something else.

“Sungyeol hyung was really dumb back then so he did pretty dumb stuff to me, but let's not revive that.” Sungjong explained superficially. “I'm not trying to torture you, I'm just trying to give an example of things that can happen." He then moved to his cousin. "So?”

“Dongwoo will never drift from us.” _ME._ Hoya rebuked.

Unexpectedly it was Myungsoo that spoke next a bit hesitantly. “I don't know how much Sungyeol drifted back then since we were not even friends at the time and he doesn't talk about that, but... when a person dates, he/she have to make more time for their lovers, but still have some time for the friends right?”

“Yes. But sometimes they do not balance things well, see the case of our friend here...” Sungjong pointed to Sungyeol that groaned in protest again. “So the friends can feel jealous.”

“You two should have become friends earlier, I really wanted to see Myungsoo and the bitch interacting up close.” Hoya let out an amused laugh. “You're two are joined by the hips and that would have driven the bitch crazy, you would probably be the one she hated the most and you would probably hate that because you two would spend less time together, doing whatever things you do without inviting us.”

“Hum... I think so too. What would you feel about that?” Sungjong asked.

“About what?” Myungsoo asked innocently, he had lost himself in this conversation, weren't they talking about Hoya and Dongwoo just now?

“Hyung, if Sungyeol hyung started dating would you feel jealous?” Sungjong rephrased.

When Myungsoo heard that question, he raised a brow and looked at Sungyeol as if asking if he had told Sungjong something. “Are you dating?”

“Pffffffff hahahaha.” Sungyeol laughed. “I'm in a wheelchair, most people don't want someone like that.”

“You can't generalize.” Myungsoo said, and Sungyeol knew he was just talking about himself.

“I know, but only Supreme evolved people don't mind.” Sungyeol explained and Myungsoo fought himself not to smile widely at the compliment that left his chest warm, now he totally forgot about Sungyeol early doings. “And if a normal person that could make me happy was already hard to find before, now it is even more.”

“Guys that's not the point of my question.” Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“I don't think I would feel jealous.” Myungsoo lied as he turned his attention back to Sungjong. “I don't think we'd go for the same person so there is no reason for me to feel like that. But, since he would be spending more time with his girlfriend I would kind of miss him." He said a bit embarrassed but quickly explained that. "I mean, we are already best friends, but because Sungyeol needs it we spend even more time together as doctor and patient....”

“Aigooooo.” Sungyeol grabbed both Myungsoo cheeks and squeezed to the point of him making a painful face but the younger still let Sungyeol handle him the way he wanted. “Aigoo, so cute.” He said playfully.

“What about you hyung? Wouldn't you feel Jealous?”

Hoya snorted. “No!”

__________________________________________________

Time passed strangely after that. Not for Sungyeol that was able to give more firm steps each day, or Myungsoo that was being internally happy with Sungyeol success. Not for Sungjong or Woohyun, that was concentrated on his work, thankfully he had cooled down a bit, but he had been more quiet, pensive and sometimes pissy when Sunggyu wanted to help him out.

As for Sunggyu things weren't that great because Woohyun wasn't ok, and he felt helpless because this time he didn't know what had his younger friend in this weird state. Even though he tried to fix it, the younger just pushed him away, saying he was fine and there was nothing Sunggyu could do to help him because there was nothing wrong, but Sunggyu knew it, he knew Woohyun from the back of his hand and this was the first time Woohyun was keeping things from him for so long.

Now, if you think about weird then you'd have to know Dongwoo and Hoya were having some troubles and everyone noticed, well everyone but Hoya and Dongwoo themselves. Actually, Dongwoo knew there was a problem between them for Hoya to be acting this way, he just didn't know what it was or the amplitude of it. Aside from that, he was enjoying an affair with Kris the best he could, going out for late night dinners or enjoying some good sex, and since Hoya was pretty much ignoring him on the weekend he invited Kris to a night out in a club.

Hoya was, in a sense, like Woohyun, more quiet and pensive but he was surely observing Dongwoo appear with a different glow, like the one Sungjong always had whenever he visited his lover for a couple of days, and that meant Dongwoo was having sex. Sex with someone Hoya didn't know, someone he wasn't sure would treat Dongwoo greatly like he deserved, someone that might want to monopolize that bundle of joy.

Hoya was trying, he was really trying to give Dongwoo space for the older to cultivate a relationship, have a boyfriend. But he didn't know that at the same time that would leave his heart in pain, angry that that marvelous laugh of Dongwoo wasn't coming out because of him or for him and he didn't know that back then when Sungjong had asked that he would feel sooooooooooooo jealous. Yes, Jealous was the word.

But Dongwoo said he was just enjoying life and not really dating and instead of easing Hoya heart with that, the younger of the two was even more pissed because he thought someone was just taking advantage of Dongwoo ~~nice~~ body and didn't want to give him the relationship he deserved. It was two weeks after that dinner on Sungyeol apartment when Hoya decided to end this, at least for him, because he wasn't sure what Dongwoo reaction would be when he finally confessed and asked for a chance.

He took two deep breaths as he eyed Dongwoo talking with Bomi, one of their colleagues, across the office and marched there with determination.

“Hoya!” Dongwoo smiled widely and angelically when he came close, because despite all that was always the way he was treated, kindly, because Dongwoo was always kind.

“Can I talk to you?” Hoya asked as he tried not to show he was almost pissing his pants in jitters.

“Got tired of behaving weirdly?” Dongwoo asked with a chuckle, his words were not bitter about that, they were strangely resigned and since Hoya didn't answer right away he talked again. "Go ahead."

“Not here. I want to share something with you. Per-personal.” That was great, Hoya thought, why his voice had to crack now? That wasn't cool at all.

Dongwoo smile faded and he made a concerned expression, thinking Hoya really did have a problem and that's why he was acting weirdly. “Is everything ok with you? With Sungjong? With the rest of your family? You won't go further your studies in another country for real this time right?” He rambled his concerns.

“Oh, it isn't any of these options, we're all fine and I'm not going anywhere.” Hoya said and Dongwoo let out a relieved a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Can we talk about this over dinner? I can pay.” He offered and hoped Dongwoo would say yes, but the older bit his lips and made a guilty face instead. "What?"

“I... I have a date.”

“Oh.” Hoya deflated. “With the one you've been seeing.”

“Yes.” Dongwoo said awkwardly.

“Are you two dating?” Hoya asked because he had to know, it took longer for him to gather courage but the universe was utterly quick to make him give up.

“No.” Dongwoo forced a smile and Hoya felt he still had some chance. “But enough from me, you're the one with a problem.”

“It's not really a…”

“Wait just a bit I'll cancel my date and...” Dongwoo said as he picked up his phone and started to type on his phone.

“No!” Hoya said suddenly and Dongwoo stopped. “I mean, it's nothing urgent, I just want to hang out and talk about this, but I can wait.” Still, somehow he didn't have the heart to make Dongwoo cancel his plans because of him, because, if things went wrong and he messed things between them, at least Dongwoo wouldn't be angry about being deprived of his date, so he gulped his pride. “You can go and enjoy your date, we can talk sometime after.”

Dongwoo forced a smile again, this was not what he was expecting to hear but it was ok, Hoya never did things he really wanted with all of his heart. “Can you wait?”

“Yeah.” Hoya forced a smile and now that Dongwoo smiled back genuinely he felt the urge to flee, he had never been so awkward in Dongwoo presence before, not even when everyone pranked the poor boy on his birthday before. “I'll... I'll see you later then.”

“Ok.”

“Bye.” Hoya said.

“Bye.” Dongwoo replied with a chuckle, finding amusing Hoya acting like that. Not that he would judge him, in his eyes Hoya was for once just being cute, which was bad for him, he had decided to forget Hoya in the arms of Kris, and he had been trying, but Hoya like that wasn't cooperating.

Later that night, Dongwoo and Kris went out for dinner at a cute Italian restaurant where they talked about everything and about nothing for hours. Kris was really good with conversations and could keep up with Dongwoo fast thinking and blabbering just fine and with that Dongwoo forgot about Hoya at least temporarily. He always forgot Hoya when he was with Kris, but only temporarily.

From there, and because it had been a tiring Friday, they decided to finish their night watching a movie on Dongwoo place and that was a very extreme indication that the night wasn't going to end up with only that. Surely they would start seeing the movie, but they would cuddle and make some slow love, but they could never guess the mood would change during the car ride towards Dongwoo apartment.

Unaware of them, Hoya sat nervously in front of Dongwoo door, he had the keys to the apartment and could wait for his friend inside, but he thought a surprise in these circumstances would not be appreciated. So he sat on the floor, despite being all dress up in a simple but stylish and sexy outfit - that he got from Sungjong on his birthday, but had never the opportunity to use – and there was a bag beside him with wine, for celebratory purposes if he was able to pull off the confession he had been rehearsing in his head all this time.

He looked at his phone to see the time, Dongwoo was taking long and he could only hope that the older didn't decide to spend the night with the one he was hooking up, because, if that happened, Hoya would be defeated before he even got to try.

He didn't know how much time he passed as he waited, and when the elevator door opened, Hoya was quick on his feet and put his best fang smile on his face. Hoya's smile quickly faded when he saw lips clashing, hands roaming and a fight for dominance, that ended up with Dongwoo pushing Kris on the wall.

Hoya felt a shiver run down his spine in a very bad way, his heartbeat was strangely tight, and he knew he couldn't breathe properly, he was left paralyzed on the corridor as he watched the scene unfold because none of those two had noticed him yet. But that didn't last long, after some pushing and pulling, when the couple was moving towards the door they finally noticed Hoya and that made them detach from each other.

“Hoya, why are you're here?” Dongwoo asked surprised and somehow scared, if he was not gonna have Hoya he had never wanted his friend to experience seeing him like this, he didn't want the other to feel disgusted by anything that he did.

"I was waiting to talk to you." Hoya managed to say in one way without a crack in his voice.

“Sorry you had to witness this, but I thought we would talk later.” Dongwoo said as he looked from Hoya to Kris and back and both boys seemed totally uncomfortable with the situation.

“This is later.” Hoya merely said still quite shocked about this discovery even though Sungjong had been hinting him about it.

“Do you want me to go? We can catch up later.” Kris offered, sensing this moment was too tense for him and Dongwoo was about to talk when he was interrupted.

“You don't need to Kris-shi, I'm the one interrupting so I should be the one to go." Hoya's hands balled into fists but he managed to keep his poker face. “Bye _hyung_ , I'll see you Monday at work.” He said with a hint of discontentment.

With that Hoya squeezed past the two and went inside the elevator, closing the door behind him and making Dongwoo heart clench, Hoya never used the word hyung with him, and that way even less.

“What happened? Will he be fine?” Kris asked in concern, not noticing that that was more than what it seemed.

“I don't know, but I hope he will.” Dongwoo said and forced a smile that Kris didn't seem to notice if it was like his usually happy ones or not. _But maybe I will not._ He thought as he eyed the bag on the ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoya wasn't one for drama, no. From the 7 of them, he was the only one that had never cried in front his friend, and was never, up till now, the one with a problem himself. But that night the rock he had in place of his heart broke until it became dust.

He locked himself in his room and went straight to his bed, to hug and bury that little Barney stuffed toy he got from someone on a past Valentine and that he kept by his bed because it made him remember Dongwoo. And because it was purple too.

 _LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE!_ His head and heart throbbed chanting these words. Not that he didn't know that, but it was only he was expecting to revert the situation, and judging what he saw... He shuddered, he didn't want to think about this anymore. The thing was that he couldn't stop thinking, he saw the sun appear outside his window and his belly hurt in hunger and he still kept thinking of it.

Hoya received a message from Dongwoo around 10 PM and it was only then that he noticed how much time had passed.

**Dino: Hoya, are you there? I think we should talk.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: What's up?** He tried to answer as inconspicuous as he could, now that he knew he had no chance he wouldn't definitely be in Dongwoo way even if that could crush him.

Hoya didn't receive an answer, instead, he got a call from Dongwoo. He winced internally, how not to sound he was almost dying? He ended up deciding to pretend to be sleepy.

“ _ **Hoya...”**_ Dongwoo said once Hoya finally picked up the phone.

“Hey, sorry for my voice... I just woke up.” Hoya thanked the gods his voice came out raspy.

“ _ **It's ok, I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday...”**_ Dongwoo said in concern and it was so rare to see him like that, totally serious.

“Yeah, about that ... sorry for, hum, interrupting your special time.” He said faking guilt.

“ _ **It's ok, we...”**_ Dongwoo was about to reassure Hoya but once he used the word 'we' he was cut off by his younger friend.

“I didn't know you were hooking up with Sungyeol doctor.”

“ _ **You never asked me who I was hooking up with.”**_ Dongwoo replied tense although Hoya seemed to sense.

 _Because I didn't want to know,_ Hoya thought. “You two have quite the chemistry, I didn't know you liked tall boys.” He ended up saying and that came more sarcastic and hurt than he really meant it.

“ _ **I don't necessarily...”**_ Dongwoo was going to explain but he thought this was unnecessary right now. _**“Hoya, are you upset with me?”**_ He asked hurt and changing completely the subject, he didn't want to talk about Kris, not with Hoya, and not when Hoya reacted the way he reacted the night before.

“Why would I be?” Hoya quickly asked.

“ _ **I don't know.”**_ Dongwoo said in frustration. _**“But you seemed a bit out of yourself when you left yesterday.”**_

“I was just a bit shocked because I have never seen this side of you.” Hoya lied, he was completely shocked, and disappointed, and broken, and a thousand more things he couldn't name right now.

“ _ **Are you-are you disgusted?”**_ Dongwoo stuttered.

“Oh my god Dongwoo, no!” Hoya was surprised by that question, he could be many things at this moment, but disgusted was not one of them. “I knew you liked boys since we met and you are my best friend, how can I think you are disgusting? No, for god sake, no!” He said his voice getting softer now.

“ _ **I just...”**_ Dongwoo suddenly halted his words and changed the subject. _**“You said I should enjoy my date so I wasn't expecting you to be here waiting for me.”**_

Hoya cursed in his mind. “I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to... well, bring someone home. Which now that I think back it was pretty dumb of me.”

“ _ **I think I should just have canceled so we could hang out like the way we did before....”**_ _Dongwoo go there Dongwoo, don't go there_ , Hoya thought to himself. _**“...you're so distant lately.”**_ The platinum-haired boy said too sad for his liking.

“I already told you I thought I should give some time for you to have fun.” He ended up saying even though that killed him from inside.

“ _ **No, I should have canceled my date so we could talk about your problem, I'm such a bad friend... I don't want to have fun at the expense of our friendship.”**_

“Oh, please.” Hoya forced a chuckle. “It's not something serious and I just wanted to hang out a bit.” Dongwoo was silent on the line as if he was thinking if Hoya was telling the truth. “I really...” Hoya was about to insist but that's when Dongwoo chose to interrupt him.

“ _ **What about that bottle of wine?”**_

Hoya hissed internally, how could he be so dumb to let that bottle there and forget all about it? He wasn't smart like Sunggyu or Myungsoo but he quickly found a way of getting out of this one. “That was actually a gift. An apology for the way I've been.”

“ _ **Oh.”**_ Dongwoo seemed more cheerful. _**“Thank you.”**_

“Have you tried yesterday?” He asked but quickly regretted, was he a masochist?

“ _ **No, no.”**_ Dongwoo chuckled. _**“I didn't take long to sleep after you went home.”**_

“So I really messed up your date huh?”

“ _ **It's ok.”**_ Dongwoo laughed. _**“He's not my boyfriend, that has some perks too.”**_ He giggled but Hoya couldn't laugh along. _**“When are we going to meet so I can help you with your problem?”**_

“Forget about that. It was nothing, really.” Hoya dismissed.

Dongwoo recomposed himself as he got dead serious. _**“Hoya, seriously, are you pushing me away or not? Are you gonna keep being the way you have been the last weeks? Because if so...”**_

“No. I just... was thinking about stuff, I'm ok now. I won't act weirdly.” Hoya assured.

“ _ **I just want you to know that our friendship doesn't have to change...”**_ Dongwoo said with a scared tone and how could Hoya want otherwise when that was all he could have?

“It won't Dongwoo, it won't.”


	102. Oppa find strength – To buy you a ring – Waiting - Of News and Revelations

 

 

Hoya was learning how to deal with the fact Dongwoo was hooking up with someone else. He started to become very quiet at home and even around his friends, and when he was near Dongwoo he pretended to be cool about it, but the truth was that he was barely hanging.

Sungjong got a partnership with Woollim and he was going to dress Infinite V for their comeback, so he was doing his best to make exclusive clothes for the two boys wear through all their promoting time, therefore he was full of meetings everywhere until Infinite V made their comeback in the last week of July.

All of the boys wrote extensive supportive messages on their SNS, even Sungyeol, that seemed really reclusive in the eyes of the fans - they didn't know he was still using and wheelchair, he hadn't revealed that to the public and, aside from his job, hospital and mom restaurant, he wasn't going out of his apartment.

While Myungsoo was happy his hyung and his friend made a comeback and all, he was still a bit down around that time. Not because something bad happened to him or anything, but because the time he had to come back to his master was approaching and Sungyeol had been pressuring him.

“Kim Myungsoo have you already enrolled back in your master?” Sungyeol asked for the umpteenth time already and by Myungsoo silence he knew the answer already. “YAH! What are you thinking?” Sungyeol scolded and Myungsoo shivered, Sungyeol was being too scary for someone in a wheelchair. “Do you want to make your efforts go to waste? If you get kicked out because you didn't come back you'll lose a year and then what are you going to do, hm?”

“I won't lose anything.” Myungsoo dared to talk back. “I was helping you and I don't regret.”

“And I thank you for that, but your time is up, you took six months out of it and now you're going back to finish it.” Sungyeol said in a pretty decisive manner. “You have to finish what you began unless you don't want that anymore, which I think you still do or have you decided you want to start your residency?”

Myungsoo eyes grew huge in fear. “What? No residency, no! I'm not ready to choose yet, I like everything!”

“Then you'll go back watch the rest of your lectures, give some lectures to people that will only drool over you then finish your thesis and that's it, we are going to figure things out from then.” Sungyeol ordered.

“But your treatment....” Myungsoo tried to reason but his boyfriend wouldn't have it.

“I don't want to offend you in any way and I will miss you on my appointments but I have Kris hyung, he can help me, you know him, you can trust him.” Sungyeol explained.

“But...”

“Myungsoo I know the last day to enroll is tomorrow and if you don't come back to college and finish that master we will have a time out as a couple until you do come back or decide your academic life.”

Myungsoo eyes grew in shock but when he recomposed himself he got angry. “You wouldn't do that.”

“Are you challenging me Kim Myungsoo? Just go back to your master.”

“Why do you want to get rid of me?” Myungsoo asked in a mix of frustration and hurt.

“I don't want to get rid of you, I want you to have what I have. I'm about to be hired to work full time on the field that I want and I want you to do the same, but for that, you actually have to choose one. Why can't you understand that I want the best for you? You're wasting your potential!” Sungyeol said in frustration.

“After all we went through, you can't simply say you're going to break up. You don't need to threaten me with this.” Myungsoo half-whined half complained and Sungyeol could see him almost stomping his feet on the ground out of anger, like a grown-up version of Moonsoo that he pretty much was.

“If you already had enrolled like we agreed I wouldn't have…” Sungyeol was trying to be very incisive with his threat but he knew if he threatened further Myungsoo would become pissed with him for real. “What if you enroll again and get a reward later?” He suggested.

Myungsoo merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sungyeol suspiciously and the model wheeled himself closer to Myungsoo to place his hand under the younger shirt and caress his belly. “Do you want a reward instead?” Sungyeol started to use a low seductive tone. “I can let you top me for the whole month of August, what do you say, hm?”

“Sungyeol, I don't really care about that, I...”

“What if I let you use my ties on me this time around? If I remember correctly you liked that.” Sungyeol didn't give up and trailed his fingers down while he looked up at his lover with a lewd look. “Maybe you'd want to do some specific role-play, what if I dressed up?”

“Stop~.” Myungsoo whined as he grabbed Sungyeol hand but didn't dare to push it completely back so the older made sure to make his long fingers still work over Myungsoo crotch.

“Tell me, anything you want and I will try my best to make it real.”

“Any-anything?” Myungsoo whimpered. “What-what you would do if I asked you to dress up as a girl?”

“I'd asked you if you wanted me to dress up as a high school student or would prefer a version, Miss Korea or...” Sungyeol was giving Myungsoo alternatives and Myungsoo eyes were becoming huge in surprise. “... Hum, maybe you would want me to cosplay as Harley Quinn, you thought she was hot right?” Myungsoo got so surprised with the other suggestions that he weakened his hold on Sungyeol hands and with that Sungyeol was able to get rid of it and give his lover crotch a gentle yet very pleasurable squeeze. “Maybe call you oppa?” He suggested.

Myungsoo groaned and took a step back and directed himself towards the door which surprised Sungyeol, he was sure he was almost convincing the younger. “Where are you going?”

“You!” Myungsoo turned around to slightly glare at his lover. “You better have a wig somewhere!” With that, he closed the door but opened again right after. “And call me oppa too!”

He banged the door close again and Sungyeol smirked to himself. Poor Myungsoo didn't know he just got himself tricked, Sungyeol didn't have any intention of doing that so soon.

_____________________________________________

Myungsoo enrolled back in college and started his classes in August and after their anniversary he got so busy that he forgot all about Sungyeol promise. He had to change his work schedule so he could manage to go to college, which he hated because Woogyu barely appeared in the cafeteria and it was pretty much only him there now and people once more were crowding him.

Since Myungsoo started to have an assignment over assignment he and Sungyeol started to see each other less. That allowed Misun and Daeyeol to assume the responsibilities of moving Sungyeol around and that helped them become more close, at this point Sungyeol and Misun decided jointly that they were already over therapy and could do all communication by themselves although you couldn't say they were rainbows and unicorns yet.

As for walking, Sungyeol had progressed a lot since Kris arrived in Korea and although he was still mainly using and wheelchair to move around when Myungsoo stopped accompanying him through his sessions, Sungyeol asked Kris if he could stop using the wheelchair by the time his birthday came.

“I can work you harder, you might not like.” Kris warned.

“I will do my best!” Sungyeol said determinedly. “I want to surprise everybody that has been cheering and helping me.”

“Hum... Then let's get started.”

Sungyeol thought his will was really strong because after that Kris became a pain in the ass, pushing him around whenever they met and even extending his sessions time. They ended up getting a bit closer though.

Around middle August and after much insistence of his mother, Sungyeol decided to come out of his apartment in a rare day Kris wasn't slaving him around to go shopping, it was going to be his birthday soon and Misun was excited for being able to celebrate with him. Of course, she knew Sungyeol didn't want to spend his birthday only with her, they weren't at that level yet, so she was trying to convince him that he should throw a party in her restaurant, invite his close friends and Myungsoo family so they all could celebrate together.

“Nooo~. It's going to be so awkward, they know why you were weird towards them.” Sungyeol denied her idea as he adjusted a mask over his face and pushed his cap lower in his head while she pushed him away on the mall.

“Please Sungyeol, it's been such long time we celebrated together as a family, the reason I am telling you to invite your friends is exactly that I know you wouldn't have fun if you spent your birthday with me only, but it would be different if your friends would be there. Come on, Woohyun birthdays are always like this, now we have a restaurant too, they could come over.”

“I don't know.” Sungyeol was hesitant. “I still haven't told them about the peculiarities of my relationship with Myungsoo, besides Myungsoo relationship with the others is really different, so I don't think he would feel comfortable bringing his family there.”

“If you want I will not tell a thing. I even kept quiet when you were in a comma, please! We'll do as we please, it's just dinner together... think about that this it is a nice way to lure your friends out to have fun together. I don't even need to stick around too much, I just want to do something for you on your birthday as your mother after a long time.” She pleaded.

With that argument Sungyeol had no excuses anymore, besides, she had been behaving greatly so he would give her a chance for that. “Ok, fine. We'll do a celebration, reuniting them... it might be convenient for me as well, besides Myungsoo had become scarce since he went back to college, I feel alone right now.”

“Great!” She beamed and finally stopped pushing him. “I will cook a feast for everybody, so you have to make sure they come.”

Sungyeol sighed and agreed. “Yeah.”

“Son, do you mind to be a few minutes alone? I need to go to the bathroom before we go home.” She suddenly said and made a face as if she really needed to go.

“Omma, you're leaving me alone here for anyone to see? I can't believe it, what if anyone recognizes me? I don't have the mobility to escape.” He complained.

“Why don't you enter some shop then? People can't make a fuss inside them. Look, there's a jewelry near the entrance for the bathrooms, you can kill some time there.” She suggested.

“Urgh, fine.”

“Thank you, I won't take long.” She said and they started to move there until he entered the shop and she headed for the female restrooms.

“Good afternoon, can I help you, sir? Are you looking for anything specific?” A young woman came by his side almost scaring him.

“No, I'm fine, I'm just looking.” Sungyeol answered quite distrustful and in fear that she might recognize him.

“It's ok, if you find anything you like please call me, I'm Lee Seulbi.”

“Hum... Thank you.” After that, the woman walked away to leave Sungyeol comfortable to look around and the ex-model eyes started to move around the displays, looking at some expensive watches or fancy jewelry for women.

Five minutes passed and his mom didn't come back, there must have a line inside the ladies room, he sighed and kept looking around until he saw something that caught his eye. “Excuse me, miss, I need help now.” He called and she came over. “I want to take a look on these rings.” He pointed towards the display.

“This one?” She pointed at one pair.

“No, the pair that has a black ring far back.” He said and she opened the window to take the rings from the display then handed him.

“Those are wedding bands, their design resembles an Infinity Symbol, they are made of tungsten and they are quite durable. The black one is the man's and the silver one is the woman's.” She said but Sungyeol wasn't even paying attention, he was trying both rings on his ring finger much to the lady amusement.

“Why do I always get the woman's...” Sungyeol was grumbling when he saw the silver fit in his finger perfectly, and when he notices the saleswoman frown he quickly cleaned his throat. “Can they be redimensioned?”

“I'm afraid not, tungsten is a very hard material and while that makes it difficult to damage by scratching it is extremely hard to redimension.” She explained.

“Hum... it's just... I liked them to be honest, but the woman ring fitted me, I don't know if the black one would fit my lover.”

“Well, this is a problem.” She chuckled as Sungyeol bit his lips while considering the rings in his hands. “Even more when these poor rings have been rejected so many times because they have more of a masculine feel.”

“That is exactly what attracted me to them, you see, my lover is a tomboy.” Sungyeol admitted throwing a lie in the middle of his sentence. “And honestly I wouldn't mind wearing the woman one, I know that my lover would fight me over the black one any day, but... it's the size I'm not sure.” He tried the black one and it fitted one of his thumbs.

“Well, you can bring one of her rings and we can try to discover her ring size and if it isn't this one we can find another ring for you two.” She suggested.

“Yeah...” Sungyeol agreed and begrudgingly gave her the two rings back and the girl started placing them back into place.

“Sungyeol!" At this moment his mom entered the store. "Sorry, you had to wait, there was a line...”

“I imagined.”

“Were you shopping?” She asked a bit surprised.

“Sort of. I didn't find the right size though.” Sungyeol gave her a half smile.

“If you want to shop I can wait.” She offered.

“No omma, I'm tired, bring me home, please." He then looked at the girl. "Thank you for your help, I'll come back another day.”

“Ok.” The girl smiled back.

“Let's go then.” Misun positioned herself behind Sungyeol and pushed him out of the store and towards the exit.

They were five minutes into driving when she tried to gain her son attention.

“So what do you want me to cook?”

“Just do lot's of chicken, there's no way you can surpass Woohyun mom and he will probably flaunt that in our faces because he is one of those.” Sungyeol answered distractedly as he thought about how to take the ring Myungsoo always wore in a necklace if he wasn't appearing much. Damn, he had to conjure something fast and it had to be on his birthday."

“Aigo Sungyeol, you don't need to put my skills to the ground. I'm not that professional, I started the other day, Woohyun mom probably has what? Thirty years of experience?”

Sungyeol shrugged. “Sorry, in your defense you're really good with chicken.”

“Well, thank you.” She finally said satisfied.

“Should I cook for how many?”

“Let's see... You, Daeyeol and I.” He counted on his fingers. “Then Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun and Hoya hyungs, Sungjong and of course Myungsoo will be there too. That's nine already. Dongwoo hyung is hooking up so I'll tell him he should bring his boyfriend.”

“It's Dongwoo!” Misun gasped shocked. “I would never have guessed. Aside from that amount of times he colored his hair.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “Mom, he is quite open about it.”

“Ok, that's ok, because it's Dongwoo, nothing he does is wrong.”

“I should be angry with this sentence. You didn't react the same way when I told you I was in a relationship with Myungsoo.”

“Well, you don't have Dongwoo laugh and at first I though you were pranking me, Dongwoo doesn't prank people.” She merely stated back.

“You're picking a fight while trying to figure out my birthday party?” Sungyeol asked sarcastically.

“So, ten people?” She asked deciding to drop the subject.

“I think I want to invite my doctor since he doesn't know many people here and I kind of already introduced him to my friends.”

“Eleven then.”

“But he doesn't like chicken much, what should we make?”

“It's ok, I'll do the same recipe using fish.” She assured.

“Ok, hum, Sungjong is dating too but I don't know if he will really convince his lover to appear. So don't count on it.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself.

“Anyone more?” She asked.

“Moonsoo! Myungsoo might want to bring him.” Sungyeol remembered. “I should definitely invite him, the kid always manages to find those snacks I like. Yeah, I definitely should invite him too.”

“No girls?” She wondered.

“I'm not particularly close to any girl and if I am I don't remember.” Sungyeol shrugged.

“Then we settle in twelve people.”

“Actually I am not sure Sunggyu and Woohyun hyung would be able to go, they are promoting right now, I'll have to ask them. Wait a minute, let me confirm it.” He pulled his phone and started typing away.

**Lawyeol: Guys, if I celebrate my birthday will you come?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Caaaaaaaake, finally something good!**

**Candyboy: Sure hyung.**

**Dinowoo: When it's going to be? On the same day as your birthday or another day?**

**Lawyeol: It's going to be a Saturday, mom says she will cook for us. Lot's of chicken!**

**Skinshipsoo: I thought you wouldn't be celebrating this year.**

**Lawyeol: Mom insisted, she is repenting her sins, beside** **s, it's free food, are you going to pass it?**

**Candyboy: Absolutely not.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: You and her patching up... I still find weird.**

**Dinowoo: Hoya, it is a good thing!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: It is but I still find weird, I can't hep it.**

**Candyboy: Where is going to be? Is everyone going?**

**Lawyeol: In our restaurant.**

**Skinshipsoo: I'll go, want a ride?**

**Lawyeol: Let's think about that later ok? I just want you guys to save the date.**

**Skinshipsoo: Fine.**

**Lawyeol: Ahn by the way, those who have dates can bring them. Myungsoo, you can bring Moonsoo too.**

**Skinshipsoo: I'll think about if Moonsoo is deserving free food. I can't concentrate a thing with him playing games until deep in the night.**

**Namu: What did I miss? Is Sungjong bringing his lover?**

**Candyboy: It's not a good moment. My lover is in Busan until next month. Helping parents.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Have you all noticed how he always finds an excuse?**

**Gyutactor: Yah! Leave the maknae alone. Wait a minute, Dongwoo has a lover?**

**Dinowoo: I don't.**

**Namu: Who cares? Sungjong when are we meeting your fiance then?**

**Gyutactor: How are you not curious about that?**

**Namu: Who cares? Sungjong when are we meeting your fiance then?**

**Candyboy: I don't know...I am negotiating that. You're asking as if you could meet whenever.**

**Lawyeol: That's progress.**

**Namu: I don't but I will make sure to escape on that day. YAH! KIM SUNGGYU STOP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR, I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Tell him what?**

**Gyutactor: Who is Dongwoo lover.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Ahn, that.**

**Dinowoo: I don't have a lover.**

**Gyutactor: Hoya, you know about it?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Dongwoo doesn't have a boyfriend.**

**Dinowoo: See!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Friends with benefits.** Hoya explained.

**Gyutactor: He doesn't want a relationship? Why? We should have a talk with him.**

**Dinowoo: Drop it.**

**Namu: Drop it.**

**Lawyeol: There is something very strange happening here.**

**Candyboy: Drop it.**

**Skinshipsoo: Guys, are you going to be able to come or not? I want to see you too.**

**Gyutactor: It will depend on the time. We have a schedule on that day.**

**Namu: From 5 to 7 pm. A radio schedule, we're free after.**

**Lawyeol: Then we settle for this time, everyone will be able to come around 8 right?**

“Twelve.” Sungyeol confirmed to his mother as he received a bunch of 'yes' as replies.

_____________________________________

A couple of days after that Kris and Dongwoo were laying naked in bed as they finished one of their sessions and both of them seemed to be holding back on telling each other something as they catch their breaths.

“Aigoo.” Kris said not really controlling his accent this time then chuckled at himself.

“What? Where is the master of languages now? KEKEKEKEKEK” Dongwoo laughed and Kris smiled at him, feeling satisfied he could bring such melodic laugh out of the smaller boy.

“Do you have any plans for August 27?” Kris tried to bring the subject inconspicuously but as Dongwoo slightly tensed and it was clear as a day he brought an elephant to a glass room.

“Actually, I have.” Dongwoo tried to say softly.

“Sungyeol birthday, right?” Kris pretended to talk casually.

“Yeah, Yeollie birthday.” He confirmed. “He's throwing a small get together in his mother restaurant.”

“I know, he invited me.” Kris announced and Dongwoo sat on the bed to look at him.

“He did?” The platinum haired boy asked surprised.

“Yes, he did.” The taller nodded.

“You told him?” Dongwoo asked taken a back and quite panicky, it was already enough that Woohyun had thrown a fit because of them and Hoya was acting weird and Sungjong distant, now Sungyeol knew too? “This is why he was insisting that I brought you.” He groaned.

“No, but I thought he knew.” Kris furrowed his brows.

“No, he didn't.” Dongwoo relaxed, if he didn't tell and Kris didn't either, Woohyun was keeping his promise as he didn't tell Sungyeol. Hoya wasn't into gossip so he probably wouldn't tell, as for Sungjong he wasn't sure yet the maknae knew something about him and Kris, he could have grasped things in the air already, or he could just have been busy styling Sunggyu and Woohyun.

“He mustn't have known that your fling and his doctor were the same person.” Kris concluded.

“Are you going then?” Dongwoo asked.

“Do you want me to go?” Kris shot back.

“I don't know, we don't have strings attached hyung, you can do whatever you want.” Dongwoo shrugged and Kris shifted in his place until he also sat on the bed and looked intently at the younger.

“Well, I could go as Sungyeol doctor...”

“Ok then, how do we do this? I think...”

“But I would prefer to go as your official lover.” Kris interrupted him.

“Wait, what?” Dongwoo blinked a lot trying to get the meaning of Kris words.

“Dongwoo yah... this is pretty much what we had back then... if you are really set on forgetting whoever you love, why don't you try harder? I love you, I think this time I can make you love me... Let's commit to each other.” Kris asked.

Dongwoo quickly avoided Kris gaze and looked down his sheets. “Hyung,...”

Kris got close to his jaw and started pecking him here and there. “What do you say, hum?”

**_____________________________________________**

“I hate your brother so much.” Myungsoo crossed his arms and complained loudly to the boy by his side two weeks later as he waited for the others in Sungyeol mom restaurant. “First he fires me, makes me come back to this time consuming hell people call master and then he avoids me, I hate him.”

“One, you don't hate him or else you wouldn't be really so pissed. Two, you are the one without the time and you're going to see him today, why are you complaining about? Three, he didn't fire you, your schedule was incompatible. Fourth,...”

“Ok Daeyeol, I get it, ok? I get it. Shut up.” Myungsoo finally exploded.

“Hyung, did Sungyeol hyung ever told you that you look really hot when you're mad?”

“Stop with thaaaaat~. I'm your brother boyfriend~!” Myungsoo whined with his cheeks flushed and pushed his brother-in-law shoulder lightly.

“Omg, it's so easy to tease you. Hahahahah. I don't fancy you hyung. You're very, very claimed and Sungyeol hyung doesn't like to share.” Daeyeol laughed aloud and Myungsoo pouted.

“Where is him by the way? He didn't want me to give him a ride who's he coming with?”

“Well, it's not me, it's not our mom, she's in the kitchen by the way.” Daeyeol shrugged.

The door suddenly opened and Daeyeol was about to go up to welcome the clients when he noticed who it was so he merely lifted his hand and shook it in the air to gain the others attention. “Guys, here!”

Myungsoo and Daeyeol got up once the guys got close to their table in the most secluded corner of the small restaurant, not that it was really secluded because their restaurant was kind of small.

“We should have called Dongwoo, we would have dodged those sassaengs better and faster.” Sunggyu complained. “Hello to you two.”

“Hyung, you shouldn't complain when I got out of my way to pick you up, do you know where you were?” Hoya stomped his feet grumpily after he greeted Myungsoo and Daeyeol and went to sit beside Myungsoo.

“Well, I am alive so I prefer Hoya any time of the day.” Woohyun also greeted the other two and sat between Sunggyu and Hoya with the sole purpose of making them not to kill each other for the sake of Sungyeol party, Hoya seemed very irritated today and he wasn't in a good mood either, but he was pretending, again for the sake of Sungyeol party.

“Can you shut up?” Sungjong seemed annoyed with them both. “I already got enough from you all. Aish.”

“Hyung, you're so pretty today.”

“Watch it Daeyeol! I don't know what you're doing but I'm an engaged man.” Sungjong simply glared and let himself sat beside on the closest chair beside Sunggyu and Daeyeol, then turned to look at Myungsoo, practically telling him 'See how it is done?'

By now it was pretty obvious Sungyeol wasn't there so Sunggyu decided to change the subject. “Where is the main boy? And weren't you supposed to bring Moonsoo?”

“I don't know. I just arrived here.” Myungsoo said and he seemed not pleased with that. “As for Moonsoo, he is grounded.”

“What the clone did?” Hoya asked curiously.

“He got my computer a virus. I knew I shouldn't have stopped using Apple stuff.” Myungsoo said upset and Sunggyu just burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing hyung? I have an essay to hand first thing on Monday. Now that he messed up my computer I will have to redo everything from scratch.”

“I'm sure you'll be able to do it.” Sungjong was convinced.

“Don't talk about studies stuff, I am late to send a paper. We won't even be able to drink today, we have to go back to the dorm and work on assignments.” Woohyun let his head fall on the table.

Sunggyu pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress. “It's ok we just have a year left to finish this.

“Thank the lord I finished my master.” Hoya put his hands together and thanked the gods.

“Is it that difficult?” Daeyeol asked curiously.

“It's hell!” Woohyun, Sunggyu, Hoya, and Myungsoo said together and completely synchronized.

The door open and closed again and Daeyeol was about to get up once more but in a blink of the eye, the newly arrived person was already sitting at their table and already fanning himself.

“I am not late, am I?” Dongwoo asked trying to fan himself and catch his breath as he dropped a bag over the table.

“Hi, Dongwoo.” Sunggyu chirped.

“It's fine, Sungyeol is not even here yet.” Myungsoo assured him.

“Oh, hi.” Dongwoo waved shortly then kept fanning himself. “Gosh, I thought I was... But Hoya got the spot I was aiming so I had to park elsewhere and, god, it took so long so I came running and...”

“Do you want water hyung?” Daeyeol offered. “I'll also tell mom to start bringing the food.”

“Anything!” Dongwoo begged.

“Hum, that would be good.” Hoya hummed pleased.

“Can I have some lemon juice too?” Sungjong asked and as on cue every single hyung of his shouted 'SMILE!' “You bunch of assholes.” He complained as Daeyeol moved towards the kitchen.

“Ok, so what is the catch here?” Sunggyu asked squinting his small eyes even more at Myungsoo.

“You think I know because I'm Sungyeol best friend?”

“Excuse me? He is _my_ best friend, I came before you.” Woohyun complained but no one listened to him as they kept paying attention to Myungsoo.

“Whatever problem he had with his mother I think he is overcoming it.”

“If it was with me I wouldn't forgive her so easily.” Sunggyu concluded leaning back in his chair.

“You don't forgive your own shadow for following you hyung.” Hoya gave him a judging look. “I wonder how Woohyun gets away with the shit you always complain about.”

“He needs me.” Woohyun nodded to himself.

“In a professional way, yes, I need him.” Sunggyu sighed deeply and Woohyun pouted and slightly pushed him away.

“No, seriously, where is Sungyeol hyung? It's already half past eight, we all came late and still earlier than him.” Sungjong complained.

“As I said, I don't know. I offered a ride but he said he didn't want to come with me.” Myungsoo crossed his arms feeling a bit offended by that.

“I'll try calling him.” Woohyun said as he pulled his phone to try to call his friend and, while he tried that, the others changed the subject of the conversation.

“So, Dongwoo...” Sunggyu tried speaking with a sweet tone that got the younger already alarmed. “You, naughty boy, you have been hooking up with someone.”

“Yeah.” Dongwoo admitted as he noticed Hoya become quiet and lay his head on the table, and Sungjong avoid his gaze while Myungsoo looked a little lost. “For some months already.”

“When were you going to tell us?” Sunggyu pressed and Dongwoo shrugged. “You're very dear to us so we have to make sure he is a good match for you.”

Hoya sighed and Dongwoo snorted. “Drop it Kim Sunggyu, I can deal with my own stuff and I am perfectly fine.” He spoke with such a threatening tone that he left Myungsoo frowning, he had never ever saw sweet and obedient Dongwoo even talk informally to anyone before.

Sunggyu was about to open his mouth, probably to complain about that, but Woohyun interrupted him. “He is not picking up, do you think something happened again? Guys, I'm scared.” Woohyun gulped hard and the boys became tense but Daeyeol and Misun approached their table with smiles on their faces.

“Here it is Dongwoo hyung.” Daeyeol passed a glass of water to Dongwoo and then a glass of lemon juice to Sungjong and they promptly started to take tense sips.

“Hi boys, good night.” Misun greeted with a smile. “I was talking to Yeollie on the phone just now and he said he would get a bit late because he had to go buy something on the other side of the city and got caught in some traffic coming here.” He asked me to start serving you all.

The boys at the table left a breath they didn't know they were holding out and Misun looked between them not understanding, then shrugged and placed two plates on the table, one way bigger than the other. “You know my specialty right? You can start digging it, he is not far. Would you like anything more to drink?”

Both Hoya and Sunggyu looked suspiciously towards her food but when Myungsoo unceremoniously reached for it they were going to grab some too, until they noticed that she slapped Myungsoo hand, making him drop the food back into it's place and he looked a bit startled to her. Sunggyu blood instantly boiled, if this woman started to pick on Myungsoo she would listen to his nagging and he didn't care if the others heard.

“Not this one, this is for the one that doesn't eat chicken, it's fish.” She explained.

“Is Kris hyung coming?” Sungjong asked, remembering the tall friend usually said that chicken was not his style.

Both Woohyun and Hoya groaned automatically then promptly looked towards one another in questioning.

“Should I be jealous?” Myungsoo asked her quite serious and Sungjong and Woohyun promptly lifted his brows in wonder but before anyone else could react, she laughed and ran a hand through Myungsoo hair then pinched his cheeks.

“Don't worry.” She merely said. “Now start eating, I'll bring more food.”

Daeyeol took some drink orders before he left for the kitchen and the boys started to eat.

“Myungsoo what was that?”

“She likes me.” Myungsoo shrugged as this was not a big deal.

“It is not my mom's food but it's quite good, she got better.” Woohyun acknowledged.

“Do you know if we are going to have a cake?” Hoya asked as he munched some chicken.

“I saw her bringing a small one inside.” Myungsoo nodded.

“Great.” Hoya smiled ear to ear pleased, at least he was going to have something to sweaten his life with.

“Why hyung is taking so loooong?” Sungjong said impatiently. “I want to see him try my gift.”

As if on cue a door opened but didn't close and Daeyeol came running from the kitchen to welcome the one that just arrived, but when he saw who it was he gasped loudly which drew the attention from the other six on their table. Some of his friends chocked, Woohyun spat some of his soda and Myungsoo got up as fast as he could but was frozen in place as they observed Sungyeol by the door holding himself up on crutches.

Misun also came out of the kitchen with some plates of food but once she saw her son like that things fell off her hands and tears started to appear.

“Hi.” Sungyeol greeted with a smirk. “Let's start this party properly.” He then started walking – with some difficulty although the crutches helped him - towards the table where his friends were.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Help here!” Daeyeol shouted for another waiter to come clean what his mom dropped on the floor since the older woman couldn't do anything any more than to be frozen out of emotion.

“Wow!” Hoya said dumbly, and with his eyes wide open.

“Hyung, you're walking!” Sungjong smiled from ear to ear.

“When were you going to tell us?” Woohyun voice trembled out of emotion.

“Yeollie this is so great, I am so happy for you, soooo soooo happy!” Dongwoo wailed while bouncing happily in his place.

“No. Fucking. Way!” Sunggyu was surprised as if he had seen a ghost.

Sungyeol felt relieved, he felt grateful for all the cheering he got, he felt happy that he was finally walking even if it was with the help of crutches, but nothing mattered right now, even if he managed to get the surprised expressions from of his friends and family, because Myungsoo was frozen in place as he observed every little movement he made and he was not sure Myungsoo couldn't believe his eyes or if he was afraid that Sungyeol would fall any moment.

“Your brother is walking Dae, your brother is walking!” They heard Sungyeol mother sob from the corner but Sungyeol couldn't really bother because he was halfway to where his friends were, eyes not moving from Myungsoo and the younger seemed so still that he was even holding his breathing.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Sungyeol said once he got close enough to Myungsoo, implying he wanted his lover seat. “This seat is better for people with mobility problems.” He added but Myungsoo still didn't move, he seemed to be in another dimension, fighting emotions he couldn't really let it out right now even though his eyes were starting to form tears.

“Myungsoo hyung?” Sungjong called to bring the other out of his reverie and Myungsoo finally tore his gaze away from Sungyeol to look at the maknae, blinking away quickly to make the forming tears disappear. “Sungyeol hyung wants to sit in your place, so... can you... because of...”

“Sure, sure.” Myungsoo looked down and started blinking as he slid into the chair Daeyeol was using previously.

“Thank you Myungsoo.” Sungyeol said as he placed his crutches to the side so he would be able to sit.

“It's nothing.” Myungsoo shrugged, pulling his plate to his front right after, but not sitting yet.

“I was not talking about the seat.” Sungyeol continued. “If it wasn't for your help, nagging and constant encouragement since I woke up from that coma I wouldn't have accomplished this. So thank you, really, I will never have enough words to show how grateful to you I am.”

“Great. Myungsoo will be all high and mighty now.” Woohyun mumbled and crossed his arms in jealousy.

Sungyeol gave an uneasy step ahead and opened his arms and Myungsoo got the cue and hugged him back while Dongwoo looked at Sungjong to mouth a few words. 'They are too cute!!!!' The maknae smiled from ear to ear and nodded vehemently.

“Do you want to kill me?” Myungsoo whispered in Sungyeol ear. “I thought my heart was going to stop.”

“Why? I thought you would like the surprise.” Sungyeol whispered then chuckled but didn't let Myungsoo answer back because he pulled away. “I got you something you wanted as a thank you gift, so drop by my apartment later to get it.”

“You didn't have to.” Myungsoo said but then curiosity got the best of him. “What is it?”

Sungyeol made a face of disbelief for a second and that was enough for the younger to understand that it was something private and personal. “That thing you wanted.” Sungyeol half stuttered which made Sungjong and Woohyun look at each other and exchange telepathic messages.

“Now I want to know what it is.” Hoya said more interested in their stiff behavior than the actual meaning behind that but Sungyeol thought faster and rolled his eyes before he looked at him.

“My coworker phone-number, it's in my other pants pocket.” The lawyer said while he let himself be hugged by his mother that had arrived a second before. “Liked the surprised?” He asked only for his mother to blabber unintelligible things to him.

“Thank you, but it took you too long, I don't have that much time anymore, I'm so busy lately because of my master.” The doctor was quick to join his lies, letting out and insufferable sigh before seating in his place. He was about to grab a chicken wing to start eating when he remembered something, so he looked at Sunggyu with a smirk on his face and pointed his finger at him. “In your face hyung! I told you, I told you! I told-”

Sunggyu crossed his arms displeased as the others looked from one to another. “Oh please, shut up, I never doubted you.”

“I'm so happy for you, son.” Misun pulled back and stared at her son that smiled and patted her arms. “We should celebrate this too. Sit down and wait here, I have to bring more food." She was about to turn around when Sungyeol called her.

“Wait, I have one more news to say.” He held her hand tight then turned around to look at everyone else in the eyes before opening a big smile. “I know it was a surprise for you to see me walking and all, but I've been working really hard not only on this and, finally, this week I signed a contract to become a full-time lawyer.”

“Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations – lations – lations~!” Woohyun started to sing and bounce as the rest clapped hard and Hoya and Dongwoo did catcalls while Myungsoo and Misun looked at him proudly.

“Way to go hyung!” Sungjong and Daeyeol managed to say at the same time.

“I'm so proud of you, son.” Misun beamed. "You're full of surprises today."

“I'll still be supervised by another colleague but I'll start to have my own cases so if anyone needs my services...” Sungyeol finished laughing.

Sunggyu raised his hand. “I want to sue Woohyun for stalking, trespassing and... misappropriation of my phone charger. “

“Hyung!” Woohyun whined and slightly shoved him before looking at Sungyeol. “You can't Yeol, you're my lawyer.”

“I didn't offer this for you to sue each other, bunch of morons.” Sungyeol finally sat, being up without crutches tired him out, he then looked up to his mom. “Omma, can I have a beer?”

“Oh sure dear, anything you want, come on Daeyeol, go grab your brother a beer while I redo the dish I was going to serve before it fell to the ground.” Misun ushered her maknae towards the kitchen, leaving the boys to have some time to themselves.

“So you and your mother are totally back on good terms?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“We are getting there. She mastered the skill of disappearing when I needed it though.” Sungyeol said distractedly as he looked more interested in the chicken in front of him. “Why nobody touched this plated yet?”

“She said not to eat it.” Myungsoo pouted. “I think it is for Kris hyung, is he coming?”

“Well, I invited him...” Sungyeol said then munched a piece of chicken not noticing that four of his friends had weird reactions about this.

Ten minutes later and their friends were talking excitedly wanting to know more about Sungyeol treatment, but the lawyer phone rang and since it was his grandmother he decided to answer the phone for a bit. The boys reduced the volume of their talking so Sungyeol could talk on the phone but were too distracted to even notice someone entering the restaurant and approaching their table until Sungyeol saw the guy approaching and said his goodbyes to his grandmother before greeting him.

“Hyung!” Sungyeol smiled and Dongwoo stiffened from head to toe as Woohyun crossed his arms over his chest and Hoya groaned.

“Sungyeol! Sorry for being late, I had a staff meeting and then I came back home for a bath but there was a lot of traffic and then....” The older doctor apologized.

“It's ok, though your fish might be cold." Sungyeol smiled. "Sit down, I'll ask mom to heat it, or perhaps you want something fresh?” Dr. Kris did as he was told going for the only seat available, curiously between Myungsoo and Dongwoo.

“No, it's fine, I don't want to impose." Kris said with a cheap smile. "Myungsoo, hyung, Jong. Hello.” Kris smiled and slightly bowed.

“Hey, hyung.” Sungjong greeted neutrally and as soon as Kris moved his eyes to Sunggyu he decided to focus on his food only, he had the feeling something might happen today.

“Hey, Kris, how are you doing? You said you'd come to watch us perform and you didn't even come, you brat.” Sunggyu complained.

“Sorry, Sungyeol asked me to rough him up so he could be able to walk today.” He then opened his eyes big. “Omg, I didn't spoil the surprise did I?”

“No.” Myungsoo chuckled. “I knew Sungyeol was trying but I thought he would take more time to ditch the wheel chair, thank you for helping him this past month.”

“It was kinda easy when you did all the work of getting him strong the past months, you should take all the credit.” Kris smiled and Myungsoo smiled shyly, but pleased at the compliment and Woohyun wanted to slap that handsome face, not only he came stealing his best friend, now he was going to keep exchanging pleasantries with this tall home wrecker.

“Hyung, you remember my other friends right? Woohyun, Hoya and Dong...” Sungyeol was about to force his doctor to greet the other three but Kris smiled and placed a hand around Dongwoo shoulder that made Woohyun blood boil when he spotted Hoya glaring at that hand.

“How can I forget? Woohyun is Dongwoo cousin right? And Hoya is his best friend right?” He asked and both boys nodded begrudgingly. “I know this one here well. Right Dongwoo?”

“Yeah.” Dongwoo forced a smile.

“Eh?” Sunggyu blinked confusedly. He moved his eyes to an impassive Hoya for a fraction of a second then to an upset and almost pouting Woohyun before his eyes landed back on Kris. "What is this?" Sunggyu was confused because he thought Kris was acting too friendly with Dongwoo out of nowhere. For him, it was even more strange because Dongwoo was having an affair with someone, but while he was still thinking about this Myungsoo figured things out sooner.

“Hyung, you two...?” He pointed his finger between Kris and Dongwoo and the other doctor smiled proudly.

“Yes.”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” Sunggyu gasped. “WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAT?”

“Oh gosh, really?” Sungyeol eyes became huge in shock. “Is Kris hyung the one you've been hooking up, hyung?”

“Dating.” Kris corrected Sungyeol and now Hoya's shoulders deflated unconsciously and the Busan boy started to look at the table.

“No, Dongwoo said he was hooking up and he expressly told me no-strings-attached.” Woohyun argued already feeling some anger pool in the pit of his stomach.

“That chan-” Kris was about to retort but Sunggyu cut him, not even caring if Kris was his friend too.

“I think Dongwoo can explain this himself.”

“I...” Dongwoo shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “We had a fling when Kris was studying in Korea and when he came back we decided to... hum... reconnect.” Woohyun snorted. “And we really were just hooking up until the last time we talked but... we decided to... it's just been a few days we started da-dating.”

“Holy mother fuck, why I didn't know...” Sunggyu was about to complain when he noticed the others reactions. Hoya seemed kinda sad, Sungjong was trying to make himself busy to not explain anything, Sungyeol and Myungsoo seemed as surprised as himself and Woohyun was glaring. “You guys knew?" He then turned to look at Woohyun. "Is this why you have been strange? You knew and didn't tell me?”

“I couldn't, he forbid me.” Woohyun pointed his finger at Dongwoo.

“Why would he …” Sunggyu furrowed his brows until he remembered something. “Oh.” Now he seemed to get, Dongwoo probably threatened Woohyun with something that revolved around their little secret.

“Congratulations?” Myungsoo said hesitantly, the mood had become tense and he didn't really know what was going on.

“Hum...” Sungyeol gulped hard and totally torn, he was grateful to Kris for all the help and he honestly liked his doctor, but at the same time there was Hoya, his friend for almost ten years that went through a lot with him and he owed some heavy loyalty. He was totally torn. “Hyung, I know we've been getting close but... it's Dongwoo hyung you're dating... you can't...”

“Why? Is Dongwoo a heartbreaker?” He chuckled amused, nor understanding and not minding everyone weird behavior.

“No, Dongwoo hyung is our angel.” Sungjong suddenly said. “And, if he gets this tiny bit upset...” He threatened and Kris didn't mind, he only found Sungjong threat cute, but Woohyun didn't think the same way.

“Jong, you're going to give your blessings?” Woohyun asked in disbelief. “ _You_?”

“I...” Sungjong seemed in conflict. “Kris hyung is a nice guy....”

“What about...” Woohyun didn't even got a chance to sign to a sulking Hoya because Kris interrupted him.

“Do you have a problem with me dating your cousin Woohyun-shi?” Kris asked seriously which made everyone look at him. “You don't like me?”

“Look here the problem is not you... It's just you're not aware of Dongwoo background...” Woohyun tried to explain.

“Background?” Sungyeol frowned.

“I assure you that I am very aware of Dongwoo background.” Kris didn't seem very taken aback, after all, he knew what he got himself into.

“Oh really?” Woohyun challenged. “So you know who Dongwoo really loves? Because if you do you're not nice, you're shameless.”

“Woohyun, shut up right this instant before I get mad at you again.” Dongwoo growled and Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol asking with his eyes to get some explanation because he was totally lost, unfortunately for him, Sungyeol also didn't know.

“It doesn't matter because I am the one dating him and I'm sure I'm gonna make Dongwoo forget whoever it is and love me back as much as I love him.” Kris said confidently.

“Kris, Dongwoo, I know you're adults and able to take your own decisions, but are you two sure you want to be in that kind of situation?” Sunggyu tried to ask.

“Yeah, I love him and Dongwoo is worth anything.” Kris said sincerely, and even though everyone agreed on that, they didn't think he should be the one saying this. But Hoya was just quietly trying to disconnect from the reality around him while playing with his food and, as usual, not doing shit about it.

“I'll not accept lecturing from you too.” Dongwoo barked annoyed to Sunggyu.

“Guys, it's my birthday, let's just go back to the celebration.” Sungyeol tried to calm them.

Sungjong also forced a smile. “Yeah, besides dating is a good thing right? If Dongwoo hyung is happy then I will be happy.”

“I can't believe I am hearing this from you Sungjong.” Woohyun complained and pushed his chair back to get up. “Sungyeol, I love you from the bottom of my heart, you're my best friend no matter what, but I can't stay here any longer or shit will hit the fan. I'll go cool off somewhere.” With that Woohyun turned around to go out.

Sunggyu was quite surprised by the news – and as much as he liked Dongwoo and Kris individually, he couldn't see them as a couple, mainly when he knew Dongwoo wasn't really into Kris as much as he wanted to pretend he was – but he didn't think Woohyun would act so strongly against Dongwoo decisions, he didn't think the poor colored haired boy should be blamed for giving up, Hoya never moved a finger anyway. He then remembered he pretty much did the same and he couldn't blame if Woohyun found someone else to forget him, but he decided to push the thoughts away.

“Wait, Namu!” Sungyeol wanted to get up, follow and comfort his friend, but obviously, he couldn't be as fast, so a second later they were a bit taken aback when they saw Hoya getting up from his chair.

“Don't mind him, I'll talk to him.” With that, he smoothly escaped the restaurant, he couldn't bear to stay anymore so he left the other six boys kind of stunned.

“Sorry hyung. I don't know what's wrong with him.” Sungjong tried to apologize although he knew very well what was going on in Woohyun head, he also felt the same but he was better at hiding.

“It's ok.” Dongwoo assured although he was still tense.

“Yeah, let's not mind him, we are celebrating my accomplishments in this life aside from getting older. So yeah, let's eat and drink.” Sungyeol tried to cheer everyone even though he knew the mood was already killed.

 


	103. See through – La tortura – Sungyeol new girlfriend - What do you mean? – Mission – Under pressure – Before the worst

 

 

Hoya didn't take long to find Woohyun, the young singer was only a few feet away from Sungyeol mom restaurant, sitting in a stair that leads to a closed shop.

“I don't know how you can hear all that nonsense and stay quiet but if you came to take me back I am not going.” He grumbled.

“I don't like that guy either.” Hoya said calmly with his hands in his pockets. “I came to invite you for a walk.”

“Walk?” Woohyun snorted.

“Yeah, a walk to see if you can calm down.”

“I can't calm down Hoya, I can't simply watch what Dongwoo is doing and be happy for him, do you know why? Because...”

“You don't need to tell me.” Hoya said dryly, he didn't want to think about Dongwoo another second more than what he already had been thinking since he decided to confess only to be moping about the image of Dongwoo and Kris getting hot and heavy in his head. “But let's go for a walk, if you don't think you'll calm down at least we will take some time to get back and we will not have to deal with them that much once we go back.”

“I don't know if I want to go back.” Woohyun said as he got up and started to walk in the direction opposite to the restaurant they came from. “I think I want to go home, wait, I can't, I have to back to the dorms." He grunted then looked at his side. "Can you let me borrow your cap? I left mine in your car.”

“Here.” Hoya took off his cap, turned around and placed on top of Woohyun head and they walked for about ten minutes in a silence that was more comfortable for the boy from Busan than to the singer, and Woohyun being Woohyun at some point couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask.

“Why you don't like him?” Hoya shrugged. “No, come on, you must have a reason." The singer insisted.

“I don't think he will take care of Dongwoo properly.”

“Then tell him.” Woohyun pleaded. “Only you can stop Dongwoo from doing shit. Tell him 'Me, Lee Howon, want, you, Jang Dongwoo, to break up with Kris Wu'”

Hoya chuckled dryly. “I don't have that power over Dongwoo, besides this would have happened sooner or later, if it wasn't Kris it would be another. I have been taking care of him since his heartbreak, maybe he was fed up with it.”

“I rather have you taking care of him, Hoya, you're someone I can trust that airhead with.” Woohyun confessed and Hoya halted his steps.

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” He asked with his fulls brow up and Woohyun just stopped and looked back at him but didn't say anything. “I know Sungjong sees us this way but even you?” Woohyun was opening a smile, did Hoya finally stopped being oblivious? “Woohyun there's no chance of me and him happening.” And Woohyun smile quickly faded.

“Why? Have you never even got curious about what a boy might offer you?” Woohyun asked.

“What?” Hoya gasped and started to walk again but Woohyun promptly followed him on the shadows of some street. “I don't even know what a girl can offer me.” He tried to say annoyed but the truth was that he was only trying to trick Woohyun into not paying attention to his red ears.

“Why don't you give a try and see if you like?” Woohyun insisted. “And then you can go back to that restaurant and ...”

“Stop Woohyun!” Hoya halted his steps again and Woohyun actually bumped into him before he turned around. “Who I would have a 'sneak peak' with? Sunggyu hyung? You?”

“Not Sunggyu hyung, no!” Woohyun complained and Hoya raised a brow at him. “What? No, you can't possibly be thinking what I think you're thinking.” He said horrified.

Hoya gave a step closer and grabbed him by the arms. “What? You suggest things and is getting your ass out of it? Am I not good enough for you? Are your standards too Idol-like now?”

“Oh my fucking god Hoya no!” Woohyun placed a hand on Hoya's face and pushed as far as he could before he even tried something. “This has nothing to do with you being attractive of or not, my standards are Sunggyu-hyung-like and I intend to keep that way and if Dongwoo knows about this he would think I forced myself into you, besides your personality is a huge turn off for me, so, for fuck sake, no!”

Hoya just pushed Woohyun a step back so the singer stopped pushing his face. “I wasn't going to even if you're the last person on earth I had to hook up with. I just want you to stop suggesting weird stuff.”

“I didn't say anything about you and I. My whole point here was you and Dongwoo, you should try with him.” Woohyun argued irritated.

“I won't try anything with him.” Hoya growled back.

“Why? You don't even mind all the touching, grabbing and patting he does to you. I think if you would hint to him that you might want to try something with him he would dump that Kris guy and stay with you.”

“He does that to everybody.” Hoya tried to dismiss.

“Not everybody moron, haven't you noticed how Dongwoo was? He was uncomfortable every time we talked about Kris and he stiffened when Kris placed an arm around him, he loves skinship and even so he was stiff with his own boyfriend." Woohyun reasoned.

“Ok, he was awkward with Kris but that might have been because they were in public, because Sungyeol mom could come any minute and see him like that, he might have been afraid of our reactions.... it could have been a lot of stuff, but he acts in the same dubious manner with me, with Jong, with Sungyeol and have you ever seen him with Myungsoo? It is so much skinship that I think they'll blend sometimes. It is his way of behaving, it doesn't mean much.”

“Still I bet he is waiting for someone else to end this torture and swept him off his feet, so go there and....” Woohyun was in the middle of more reasoning when Hoya interrupted him.

“Woohyun, I agree ok? I agree with you when you say that guy is not for Dongwoo, I agree if you say you don't like him, I agree that Dongwoo deserves to be happy, and I agree when you say Dongwoo is waiting for someone to sweep him off his feet, but that person isn't me.” He said exasperatedly.

“It could be!” Woohyun opened his mouth to disagree.

“Woohyun....” Hoya took a breath in and out to calm himself. “Let's forget about my sexuality for a minute. I don't talk to Dongwoo about this stuff but I know he has had this one-sided love for the longest time, and it seems to me he gave up and is very keen on moving on. You said he is very stiff but this is not what I witnessed...”

“Wait, what?” Woohyun was taken aback.

“I saw them a couple of weeks back almost fucking each other before they even got inside Dongwoo apartment and I am thanking every existent god that is out there that that day I chose to wait outside or I don't know what I would have witnessed.”

“Oh, Hoya.” Woohyun looked at him with pity. “I know how you feel.”

“What? Don't give me that look Nam. There's no reason for you to know how I feel because I don't feel anything about it.” Hoya lied and pointed his finger at his friend nose, already breathing heavily out of anger.

“Moron, don't deny it.” Woohyun said softly.

“I am not denying anything, there's nothing to deny. I'm not good with them but I like girls ok? GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!” Hoya lied although Woohyun could see right through to him, the younger just knew Hoya was trying to lie to himself, maybe that way things didn't hurt as much.

Not knowing what else to do Woohyun gave a step closer and hugged his friend. “Release me!” Hoya demanded as he struggled but Woohyun kept him in place. “Release me!” He kept struggling and Woohyun kept holding him until he made his body limp and then both of them squatted on the ground although the singer didn't let go.

The next time he spoke his voice was calmer and almost small, something very uncharacteristic for Hoya. “I don't like this situation either Namu, I agree with you on most things but Dongwoo is my best friend and he has been sad over that one-sided-love for the longest time and I don't have any courage to criticize him for trying to move on even if he is dating _that guy. T_ he fact that I don't like Kris wouldn't have stopped him. In the end, I just want him happy because I can't stand the thought of seeing him destroyed again.”

Woohyun sighed, as much as he wanted to just shove Dongwoo on Hoya lap and make them kiss and all, he knew Hoya had a point, everyone couldn't stand when their angel was all broken and sad. And Hoya never acknowledged his feelings but if he was stepping back so Dongwoo could achieve happiness.... he knew he would never be able to be that selfless, so this time he kept hugging his friend, but instead of forcing he just patted his back showing that he was there for him.

After a couple of minutes, Hoya tentatively pushed him away and Woohyun finally let it. “You're so stupid Woohyun.” Hoya grumbled. “What you would you have done if someone had seen us this way hum? You'd be done for.”

“'I would tell the truth, I was giving emotional support to a friend in need." Woohyun was confident in his answer. "Don't you think I wouldn't get away with this after the amount of fan service I do?”

“I don't need....” Hoya was about to argue again but he felt that he wouldn't win over Woohyun today, indeed he was emotionally weakened with the last revelations but he would never admit to it, he just wanted to be able to hide better. “It's better if we go back now.” He ended up saying.

“I think it's better if we go home.” Woohyun disagreed.

“No, Kris bothers us but Sungyeol is more important, he needs us there to celebrate things with him. Let's do Haeun style and put a smile on our faces for Sungyeol, he deserves for everything he went through.”

Woohyun merely turned around in the direction of the restaurant and Hoya understood he had just agreed. “I hate when you become all wise, I can't bring myself to annoy you now.”

“You'll never win over me, Nam.”

“I already did Hoya, I see through you.”

Hoya didn't want to know what Woohyun was referring to, but a step wrong with him and everybody was going to know whatever that was.

______________________________________________

Dongwoo you didn't eat anything. Please eat a bit. Kris said and offered Dongwoo a chicken leg.

“I'm not hungry hyung.” Dongwoo forced a smile as he pushed Kris hand softly away from him. And... I think we should go.”

“That early?” Kris asked a little bit sad, he was enjoying the food, the company and the talk.

“Yeah, I'm tired.” Dongwoo tried to mimic a tired expression but every one of his close friends knew he was just sad over their reactions, mainly Woohyun.

“Ok then.” Kris said as he put the chicken leg back into place and started to clean his hands to go.

“Won't you wait to say you're goodbyes to Woohyun and Hoya?” Sunggyu asked.

“No, I think the boys will have an easier time if I'm not here.” Dongwoo said.

“But hyung...” Sungyeol was about to argue when Dongwoo smiled at him.

“Yeollie, I am very, very proud of you for being able to overcome your problems. You're the oldest of my babies and hyung will always cheer for you. Anything you want, if I can help don't hesitate to tell me, ok?” Dongwoo tried to sound cheerful as always but he sounded as if he was saying his goodbyes to go to the army. He then directed his words to the others. “We're going now, bye guys, tell Daeyeol and Misun auntie that I enjoyed the food.”

“But you barely ate it!” Kris complained lowly then said his goodbyes as well. “Bye guys I hope to see you all again soon. Sungyeol, see you on Monday ok? Happy birthday and congratulations.”

Everybody shook hands and Dongwoo and Kris didn't take long to go, leaving behind four friends in an uncomfortable silence until Sungjong decided to say what was going on in his mind.

“Oh god, why they didn't leave sooner?”

Sunggyu let it out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I thought it was only me.”

“I know what you feel... I mean, I like Kris hyung, he is a funny and nice guy that I am thankful to, but... I'm #TeamHoya!” Sungyeol said as he placed his fingers on a hashtag sign.

“Can somebody explain to me why Dongwoo hyung got so angry at Woohyun hyung and then even you hyung?” Myungsoo asked totally confused. “He acted so out of character, honestly I'm lost.”

Sunggyu was the one sighing now. “Of course there's a reason for that baby, but since it's long solved it's better if we leave it just between me, Woohyun and Dongwoo.”

“That's unfair you know.” Sungjong complained.

“Guess what? I don't care.” Sunggyu glared at the maknae.

“What about Hoya and Woohyun hyungs? Myungsoo asked again. I thought they would have come back by now.”

“At least they didn't have to stay here and pretend everything was ok. Gosh, that was a torture.” Sungyeol huffed.

“But Myungsoo is right, they're taking too long. What if some sassaeng kidnap Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked.

“Are you worried about him hyung?” Sungjong asked slyly as Sungyeol made a teasing expression.

“Yah!” Sunggyu slightly shoved the maknae. “With the amount of fan service Woohyun does I don't doubt some weird sassaeng wants to kidnap him just to make him throw hearts all day at him/her.”

As on cue the door opened and closed and Woohyun and Hoya came towards them with a slightly down mood although Sungyeol tried to cheer up at least one.

“Where were you? Sunggyu hyung here was dying out of worry for Woohyun hyung.”

“What? Sungyeol!” Sunggyu was indignant with his friend while his brother was giggling at the sidelines.

“Were you Gyu? Own, thank you.” Woohyun sat beside him and tried to hug him.

“Get away from me!” Sunggyu tried to push him away.

“Hyung, are you ok? You talked to Woohyun hyung?” Sungjong asked Hoya worriedly.

“Yeah.” Hoya said awkwardly. “But it was so awkward we ended up just walking around to cool down. Woohyun, my cap back please.”

Woohyun let go of Sunggyu and gave his friend cap back when he noticed two people short on the table. “So they are already gone right?”

“Yeah, Dongwoo hyung thought it would be better for you.” Myungsoo explained.

“Woohyun you should apologize.” Sunggyu suddenly said and Woohyun head snapped back at him in questioning. “You made two of Sungyeol guests go home before the time because you threw a tantrum.”

“Sungyeol I apologize for messing up your birthday.” He said directing his words to his tall friend that said it was fine before he looked back at Sunggyu. Excuse me if I can't simply watch him taking bad decisions happily, you all should know why I reacted that way. And don't even ask me to consider them together, I can't stand that guy, he doesn't deserve my angel cousin at all.”

“You know what? Let's end the night, the mood is gone and I walked more than I should have today, I need to rest.” Sungyeol suddenly decided. “MOOOOOM, IF THERE IS SOME CAKE BRING IT NOW BECAUSE I'LL LEAVE IN TEN.” He shouted startling his lover but ended up holding Myungsoo hand underneath the table.

“Cake, I like that.” Hoya mumbled finally having a smile on his face if he wasn't a cake lover the others didn't know what he would be.

“WHAT?” They heard Misun shout back. “WAIT A BIT I'M COMING!” She appeared with a white cake.

“Wow mom, I don't know if you exaggerated on the cake or if I'm too full of chicken to even look at it.” Sungyeol said as he looks at the cake she just placed on the table.

“You're going to eat it still right? There's no way Daeyeol and I can finish this alone. The boys can take a piece of it and bring home.” She offered.

“Well, we can't, the managers will kill us.” Sunggyu said apologetically.

“But I intend to eat a piece here and nothing can take this away from me.” Woohyun said determinedly.

“If you'd cut this cake in a half I can give proper destination till tomorrow.” Hoya said already licking his lips.

“You alone. I'm on a diet so I'll eat a bit just because it is Sungyeol hyung birthday.” Sungjong said.

“Myungsoo?” Misun looked at him as if he was her last hope.

“Hum, I can take what is left. I have a pouting kid at home, if I don't bring cake he would be forever mad at me.”

“Wasn't you the one that should be mad at him for the virus on your computer?” Sunggyu asked.

“Well, try staying angry when Moonsoo does puppy eyes.” Myungsoo complained and everybody looked at him in understanding, Moonsoo was unbelievable cute still.

From then both singers present started to sing the birthday song and Sungyeol happily blew a few candles while Myungsoo helped him up and while that happened, Daeyeol disappeared from view only to reappear with a big box full of holes later.

“What is this?” Sungyeol asked when his mom was busy cutting slices and passing.

“You said you were lonely so mom and I found you a girlfriend, here it is.” Daeyeol announced and dropped the big box on the table and every boy on the table waited for Sungyeol to open so they could look inside.

“What is that?” Woohyun furrowed his brows.

“It's a rat.” Hoya pointed to the animal in horror.

“It's a cat.” Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“It's a Sphinx cat, get over it.” Sunggyu explained and then looked at the cat. “I never saw one so close.”

“Here then.” Sungyeol grabbed the little fur-less creature from inside the box and moved towards Sunggyu.

“Oh my freaking god, take this thing away from me!” Sunggyu almost crawled into Woohyun lap, not that the younger would complain but this caused some serious laugh among them, who knew Sunggyu would be scared of such inoffensive baby kitten.

“I think you should name it. Is it a girl or a boy anyway?” Sungjong asked curiously and lifted one of the animal little feet to see it but the small animal didn't like one bit and tried to scratch him although nothing really happens. “I hate you already.” He growled to the kitten.

“It's a girl.” Daeyeol explained.

“Then I will call her Jurumie... because she seems full of wrinkles.” Sungyeol said as he eyed the cat.

“Can I hold her?” Myungsoo asked with eyes twinkling in excitement.

“You seem too excited over a fur-less cat.” Woohyun gave a little snort.

“Before Moonsoo was born I wanted a pet but my parents never let me have one.” Myungsoo explained.

“Why?” Hoya asked.

“Yeah, why? You are so responsible.” Sungyeol asked and moved the little kitten to his boyfriend's hands.

“Now I know it was because my elder brother was scared of it.” Myungsoo said not really paying attention to his friend's reactions so he didn't know Sunggyu had crossed his arms and was glaring hard at him.

“How can a person be afraid of pets in general?” Woohyun started to laugh hard. “Well if it was a Great Dane or a Neapolitan Mastiff that are large dog breeds I would not laugh because they are just too big, but come on...” He teased then laughed even more.

“Can we just eat the cake now?” Hoya said as he lost his interest on Myungsoo and directed a plastic plate towards Misun and with that, the others started to pay attention to her, or Daeyeol that was serving more soda.

Sungyeol observed his lover. Myungsoo was looking like a kitten holding another kitten and smiling a fool smile as he held the little kitten against his chest even though she seemed utterly uncomfortable on whatever position he placed her. She tried to scratch him a couple of times but Myungsoo smile didn't falter one bit and Sungyeol caught himself forgetting all of tonight's tensions when he faced that dimply smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo closed the door and moved to the kitchen as Sungyeol moved slowly to their room. They had stopped to buy Jurumie some milk and some food for now but Sungyeol said he would go out tomorrow to buy her a litter box so they only have to make her covered for the night.

Sungyeol went for a bath and Myungsoo made a second trip to his car, this time to bring his lover presents and the cake Misun separated for them, he tried to place everything in Sungyeol wardrobe and when the lawyer finished his bath Myungsoo went to take a bath of his own. Initially, he intended to sleep with his boyfriend and give him an unforgivable night but since Dongwoo revelation today none of them was in the mood for that.

Sungyeol was laid down while biting his lips and looking at the ceiling when Myungsoo got his half-dressed body underneath the covers to hug him to sleep. The taller repositioned himself enough so he could tangle his long legs with Myungsoo's one when the younger spoke. “Yeollie? What is going on in your head?” He asked softly. “Are you upset about your birthday being ruined?”

“No.” Sungyeol denied but his voice didn't seem to say the same and he knew it so he was quick to explain. “I think I shouldn't have invited Kris hyung.” He explained.

“You didn't know. None of them had told us anything.” Myungsoo whispered.

“I know but, still, it was so awkward. I feel bad, Woohyun and Dongwoo hyung fought, Hoya hyung was weird. Jong and Sunggyu hyung was weird too...”

“I know right.” Myungsoo sighed tiredly. “It's going to be so awkward on Jongie birthday, but maybe after this, he will want to celebrate with his lover only.”

“Jongie birthday is the least of my worries right now.” Sungyeol was the one sighing now.

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo said as he looked up.

“Can't you see? Dongwoo hyung hid his fling from us and…” Sungyeol started talking hesitantly.

“I think Woohyun hyung and Hoya hyung knew somehow.” Myungsoo interrupted.

“Still...at least four of us didn't know they were hooking up and none of us knew he had started dating and you saw the reactions when they discovered...”

“Myungsoo got half of his body up to look at his lover. Sungyeol don't tell me...”

“What are they going to do when we tell them?” Sungyeol finished his worries.

“No Sungyeol, I won't hide this forever, this secret went on for too long, and.. and... you promised me you would tell them when you started to walk again and now you're walking and...” He talked in an almost panicky tone.

“If we take in consideration only what I feel for you I am ready to tell them but I don't think they are ready to know. Look at what is happening, we can't tell them right now! Sungyeol countered in a scared tone and Myungsoo halted his rambling.” Myungsoo wanted to disagree and complain and everything but Sungyeol had a very strong point this time, the hyungs and the maknae would be even more upset than they were about Dongwoo and Kris, not because he believed the boys would mind them dating, but surely they would mind them not telling. “Let's... wait a bit more until my walking is more firm, hopefully till there all of this situation has passed.” Sungyeol ended up pleading.

Myungsoo sighed and decided to let it go, for now. Sungyeol had a valid point and he didn't want to mess up his lover birthday even more that was already messed so he laid down again and readjusted his body against the lawyer to sleep.

Sungyeol knew Myungsoo wasn't satisfied with this, he was the one to bring up this subject today but he knew the younger was going to talk about it sooner or later, but how to tell them in these kinds of circumstances when half of them were already pissed? It was only to make things worse. He sighed and hugged Myungsoo but as his mind drifted a bit from this subject he remembered something else so he spoke before Myungsoo had gone to dreamland.

“Sweetie, can you take your ring off? It's hurting my sides.” Sungyeol asked softly and Myungsoo promptly sat up, took off the ring from the necklace, secured it on his finger before laid back down and hugged Sungyeol all over again.

“Is it better now?” The younger asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Sungyeol thanked secretly happy that Myungsoo did that, it would be a lot easier to steal that ring tomorrow.

“Hum.”

“Don't be upset over this. I love you and we are going to tell them soon.” Sungyeol kissed the top of his lover's head, but, knowing his lover, Myungsoo didn't know how long that 'soon' was gonna be.

The next morning Sungyeol woke up to find Myungsoo completely sprawled on the bed but thankfully not on top of him, probably because he felt hot during the night, which was veeeeeeeeeery convenient.

“Myungsoo?” He called softly but the younger just turned his body to face him and placed a hand over his belly but kept sleeping.

Sungyeol smirked and grabbed Myungsoo hand without ceremonies and slipped the ringer out of his finger, Myungsoo was such a heavy sleeper he wouldn't even notice. After that he got up, grabbed his crutches and walked to his closet to grab some clothes, he had to prepare himself quickly and leave the apartment, he had litter boxes, cat toys and shining things to buy.

_________________________________________________  
Given Infinite V schedule, Dongwoo new dating life, that nobody really approved it, and to spare Hoya's feelings, Sungjong didn't want to celebrate his birthday with his friends, choosing to go to Busan with Hoya so they could celebrate there with their family. But, of course, after the clock hit midnight Sungjong disappeared to god knows where probably to meet his lover that frequented Busan a lot.

As Sungyeol had expected last week he went out and back to his apartment and Myungsoo hadn't even woke up so he could go to the jewelry shop to order things for them and shortly after Sungjong birthday he came back to get them, but that had left him with a problem. Where to hide it? Myungsoo had access to everything in his apartment and he didn't want his boyfriend finding it out before it was time.

Sungyeol didn't have to think much though because now his mother was backing him up in everything, he only could hope that this wasn't too much for her and she snapped again. Well, he guessed this would be her last test.

“Sungyeol, dear you're here!” Misun was happily surprised when she spotted Sungyeol inside her apartment disturbing Daeyeol that wanted to watch a Game of Thrones episode.

“Here and annoying me, hyung, let's focus on Jon Snow here?” The younger asked irritated.

“Jon Snooow~” Sungyeol teased lowly the younger for his still unknown sexuality and Daeyeol hit his stomach.

“Yah! I'll hit you with these crutches!” Sungyeol grabbed his crutches and prepared himself to hit Daeyeol with it.

“Can you two stop? You're not kids anymore.” Misun ordered and Sungyeol placed the crutch down and got up to go towards her direction, which left Misun and Daeyeol relieved that a fight wasn't going to happen.

“Mom, I came today because I have a favor to ask.” He said half hesitant and half serious and she made a confused face. “We have to have a talk about that.”

“Of course, let's go to my room.” She directed herself to her room and Daeyeol was thanking the gods he was going to be able to see his series alone. “Are you ok?” She asked when they both of them sat on her bed.

“I'm fine.” He smiled. “And once I ditch these crutches I will be even better.”

“And where that is going to be?” She asked with interest.

“On a couple of months from now. It will depend on what Myungsoo and Kris hyung decide, but I'm too happy that I ditched that wheelchair at the moment.”

“That's good to know then.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to show her honesty.

“Mom, I want to ask you something.” He started hesitantly and she motioned for him to continue. “I know that it has been some time since we last spoke about this but... what do you think about me and Myungsoo right now?”

“Are you two really a couple?” She asked and for a minute Sungyeol was taken aback, of course they were a couple, they have been a couple for a lot of time already, was her becoming crazy again?

“Of course we are!” He said indignant and already defensive, preparing himself to fight if she said anything wrong about his relationship.

“It's just... when I see you together it doesn't look like there is anything going on.” She said a bit frustrated and Sungyeol really couldn't understand anything, so he decided to let her conclude her thoughts so he could explode later. “I don't mean to offend you.” She quickly corrected. “I know that he loves you deeply and you love him back, but it seems to me you two are always holding back what you feel for each other.”

“I have to.” He said frustrated. “People take some time to forget... we would get a lot of hate just because we are not fully straight but I don't want him being hated for being with me, he doesn't deserve this.”

“I told you society wouldn't be good to you.” She pointed and Sungyeol glared at her. “I am your mother and I got angry, It took me a lot of self-reflecting to come to this point and honestly giving your preferences and the circumstances the only thing I can hope and expect now is: that you have a good person taking care of you. Myungsoo has been doing a fantastic job on that and he earned a piece of my heart because of it, that's why I don't think it's fair for him when you two act like that. You did the most difficult part and told me, why can't you tell your friends? Don't you have gay friends too? Won't Dongwoo support you at least?” She ended up scolding and Sungyeol bit his lips and avoided her eyes for a brief moment.

“If he was a girl I would have told you all faster than I did when I announced Haeun, but he is a boy, and while I am not ashamed of him, because there is nothing to be ashamed about in him, I took a lot of time to be sure of my feelings and accept myself, then we fought and I got so scared of getting more rejection.” He said looking down at his lap and playing with her fingers on his nervously.

“You know I am deeply sorry about that right? I will never be able to make it up to you enough.” She said apologetically.

He nodded and stayed a couple of seconds in silence before continuing. “All I wanted to do was make myself worthy of him by having a nice job that wouldn't put him in danger or make him feel extremely nervous for anything. When I was almost achieving that, and mom, I was so happy when I heard I got hired, but the accident happened...”

“We all know how that went from there, let's not talk about this anymore, I can't bear the thought of you being unconscious on a bed or not being able to move anything.”

“The truth is I was going to tell the guys at the end of my birthday, but Dongwoo hyung suddenly dropped the news that he started dating my very own doctor, and the boys started to act all weird and...”

“Yeah, I heard Woohyun from the back, he sounded pretty angry and frustrated.” She agreed.

“And the mood between us has been weird since my birthday, it seems like everybody is avoiding each other to not fight... We want to tell them but this is not the moment. If Dongwoo hyung hid his relationship with Kris hyung for a couple of months, imagine how angry, disappointed and sad they're gonna be when they discover we hid things for four years already.”

“Sungyeol, although I understand what you're saying... but you brought this upon yourself in a way...”

The lawyer sighed. “I know, we are just going to wait for everything to calm down and hopefully I will be completely healed by then so we can tell them, but this is not why I am here, but before I tell you this I want you to answer my question objectively, what do you think about Myungsoo and me?”

“I told you I developed a liking for him already, right? If I can't change you, I wish you can keep Myungsoo around for as long as you can, I don't think I'd be able to get to love another boyfriend of yours the way I learned to love him so don't you dare break up with him.”

Sungyeol blinked his eyes quickly. Great, Myungsoo captured his mother heart, it was going to be him against an army of Myungsoo minions if they were to fight. But he held a pleased smile to himself, it wasn't like they had many problems in the past four years though, as far as he remembered he had been a good boyfriend to Myungsoo.

“OK, since you like him and you were able to accept him... I have a final mission for you to test that.” He said in a serious tone and she chuckled.

“Ok, go ahead, I'm confident I'll handle this mission with eyes closed and hands at the back.” She said confidently.

“Oh no, please you have to keep your eyes very open. She chuckled and motioned him to continue. Mom, from what I am able to remember about this specific topic...” He said hesitantly. “I have been thinking about this for a while now but I didn't want to do this before... and we even made a promise to each other...” He was blabbering and Misun was making a confused face until he decided to be direct. “I think he is the one.”

“The one as in ….”

“The one as in I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-him one.”

“Ok.” She said cautiously. “What do you want to do about it? Better yet, what can you do about it?”

“I want to do everything about it, I want to tell my friends, have a party in the presence of our families and get married.” He said with confidence.

“Get married Sungyeol?” She gasped. “I don't think you can do that.”

“Exactly.” He whined. “Damn Korea, I won't be able to marry him the way I want and the way he deserves.”

“But forgetting the legal aspect, is this what you really want?” She asked.

“Yes. Since Sungjong said he and Ren got engaged I've been dying out of jealousy and...”

“HA. Sungjong too! I kneeeeeeew it.” She interrupted to shout her suspicions and Sungyeol just realized he outed another of his friends but since she just kept giggling he decided it wasn't really a bad thing.

“Mom, concentration here! He demanded and snapped his fingers in front of her face.”

“Sure, sure. So what can you really can do about this?” She asked curiously.

Sungyeol looked deeply into her eyes and bit his lips before shyly taking the small box out of his jacket. “I can ask him to live together.” He then opened the box and showed her what he had just brought. “And this will make things seem more official even though it is more symbolic than anything.... what-what do you think?”

She grabbed the box and examined for a couple of minutes then looked back at him. “I know it's been less of a year I have been back to your life and it's not that long since Myungsoo and I started to work as a team to make you happy…” Sungyeol felt something strange form in the pit of his stomach, but whatever it was, it surely was mixed with anxiety and fear of being criticized. “It's just... given your relationship with him and all the things this boy do for you I wonder how this...” She showed the little box in her hands shaking a bit to emphasize. “Wasn't given to him sooner.”

Sungyeol wanted to relax but he almost choked in surprise. “Are you-are you fine with this?”

“He makes you happy and I am able to see it now.” She said with a fond smile.

Sungyeol slid on the bed they were sitting at and threw his upper body towards his mother, hugging her tightly. “Thank you mom, thank you!” He said happily then pulled back to see her with a smile on her face too.

“So when do you intend to give him this?” She asked.

“Because we can't right now and we still have to tell our friends I don't really know, but I want him living with me as soon as he finishes his master so I will force myself to find an opportunity to tell them before that so I can ask him as soon as possible. As for this..” He pointed to the little box. “I want to guard with your life here so Myungsoo won't be able to find it.”

She got up and moved to a little safe box she had in her room, opened and placed the little box inside then closed. “It's gonna be safe with me, don't worry.”

Sungyeol smiled brightly. “Thank you mom, you're not disappointing this time.” He then reached his crutches and balanced himself on it to get up. “I have to go now, I think I'll drop by with Myungsoo to have lunch on the weekend.” He approached her and placed a well-aimed kiss on her head, which his mother lover, she loved this Sungyeol that showed more his feelings and this was because Myungsoo, she had to constantly be thankful to him.

Sungyeol was about to go when her eyes grew big and a big smile appeared on her lips. “Sungyeol, wait.” He turned to look at her with a questioning expression. “Give me Myungsoo mother phone number, I had an amazing idea and if she agrees we can create an unforgivable moment for you.”

Sungyeol didn't know what she was talking about but gave her the number anyway.

____________________________________________________

It was not like Dongwoo was avoiding to meet his friends, any time they invited him for something he would go, but he knew Kris wasn't that welcomed so he attended whatever meeting alone, and the guys wondered how he was handling that because Myungyeol didn't notice the doctor mood go down at all.

Albeit improving drastically Sungyeol regretted his choices in life deeply. He pushed Dr. Kris to be his friend and now he and Myungsoo were the ones who would accompany Dongwoo and Kris whenever they wanted to meet people, which, for some miracle of the universe, Woohyun discovered and became upset/disappointed about it. But what could they do? At this point, Sungjong and Sunggyu always gave excuses of their schedules to not go out with the couple - which wasn't necessary lies but still – so they were the ones Kris was most comfortable around.

As for Hoya he was trying to busy himself with other things. Conveniently for him, his friend Inguk had moved from Busan to Seoul and he helped the guy move, and that made him reconnect with two other friends, Kwangsuk and _Youngjoon. They had been catching up and doing sports together, which had left_ _Dongwoo upset he couldn't even complain because yeah, he had Kris, that had been trying his best to win his heart. The only thing was... Kris was not even close to doing that._

When the end of October came, Kris received news that his father got sick. The doctor mother had insisted that she had everything under control but warned him that if his father got worse he had to come back to China. Kris mood became down since then and he looked for comfort in Dongwoo arms, not knowing what was going on in his lover's head.

“Dongwoo, my father condition is not good.” Kris mumbled as they cuddled themselves on Dongwoo bed one night early in November.

“I'm sure he is going to be fine.” Dongwoo tried to assure him. “He has been taken good care of, your family is full of doctors right?”

“Hmm yeah. But if something happens to him...”

“Nothing is going to happen.” Dongwoo interrupted. “Be optimistic hyung.” He softly slapped Kris' arms.

“It's just... you know that my father is a great doctor and I used to work with him so if something happens to him I'll have to go back to China to take care of his patients, they won't want anyone else because I am the one that accompanied most of them with my father before I came here.”

“Going back to China...” Dongwoo breathed pensive, not that he wanted Kris father to get worse, but if Kris were to be summoned to China wouldn't be easier for him to... Dongwoo closed his eyes. _NO!_ He was a good person he would not let evil take over his angel heart.

While Kris didn't understand Dongwoo behavior he thought the younger was worried about them as a couple. “I'm worried about us too, it won't be easy to come here often, my schedule is going to be hard....”

Dongwoo forced a smile on his face and ran a hand over Kris' hair as he spoke softly. “Let's not think about this yet.”

_____________________________________________

It was the first week of November when the seven friends reunited themselves again. Sunggyu and Woohyun had two days off to rest because in between individual schedules (they were taking turns playing the same character on a musical among other things) they were trying to record a Japanese mini album and the higher-ups thought they were too stressed so Sunggyu invited everybody to have dinner at their dorm.

It was the first time they all reunited since Dongwoo announced his relationship with Kris so it's been around three months that Woohyun was behaving off and the eldest singer wanted the two to meet and patch up, a thing that didn't happen. Woohyun ignored Dongwoo and then locked himself in his bedroom.

“I don't know what do with him anymore. When we have schedules he is all smiles when we are alone or in the dorm, he has been strange like this, ugh, what do I do?”

“You tried talking to him?” Sungyeol asked as Dongwoo looked down at his lap and played with his fingers, knowing full well he had something to do with Woohyun upset state.

“You didn't do anything to him this time too right hyung?” Sungjong asked.

“I swear to god that I didn't do anything. Actually, now that I think about it, it has been a couple of months since Woohyun attempted anything. Is he moving on too?” Sunggyu asked and Hoya was the one avoiding everyone gaze now, now that people were paying attention to him.

“Would you like that hyung?” Myungsoo was the one asking now and Sunggyu sighed and changed the subject, he didn't want to think about that. Of course, it would be great for them professionally but he wasn't sure he was going to like it.

“Let's just finish eating, I don't think it was a smart idea to reunite everyone with this weird mood going on.” Sunggyu concluded.

“I'm sorry, I know he is like this because of my relationship with Kris hyung, I know none of you really approve us.” Dongwoo said sadly. “I...”

“Still, it's not our place to judge you.” Hoya interrupted and gathered everyone attention.

“Really Hoya? You're the one that judges the most.” Sunggyu was flabbergasted.

“Maybe we all need some changes too.” Hoya said lastly and went back to his food quietly. The three Sung brothers and the youngest Kim eyed each other not knowing how to reply so they decided to go back to their food.

________________________________________

A less than a week later Dongwoo slept deep and peacefully alone, occupying the whole bed with his limbs thrown everywhere when someone started banging on his door powerfully. His phone had been beeping and ringing for the past fifteen minutes but since he was a deep sleeper he didn't know.

The door knows started to become harder, desperate and insistent when Dongwoo finally opened his eyes, and when he finally managed to understand the universe around him he lazily got up to get the door before that cute new neighbor that liked chicken called the police on him.

“Dongwoo, gosh, I have been trying to call you for so long that I decided to come here personally.” Kris complained as soon as Dongwoo opened the door and the younger finally was able to register tears streaming from the elder eyes and a bag in his hands.

“Hyung, what happened?” He asked worried as he moved to the side so the older entered his small apartment and place the bag on the ground.

“Dongwoo!” Kris hugged him tightly. “My father.... his condition worsened, I received a call from my mother an hour ago.”

Dongwoo gulped hard but tried to give the older a bit of comfort. “Calm down ok, calm down.” He patted Kris back but the oldest pulled away from him and looked into his sleepy eyes.

“I have sent a message to Sungyeol and Myungsoo explaining that I'll have to be absent for some time and I had to buy tickets to go back to China so I came here to see you because we have to talk, quickly, but we have to talk.” He said with a bit of desperation as he wiped his friend.

Dongwoo nodded, guessing where this was going. _That's it, he is going to break with me now._ He braced himself for it.

“I don't know how things are going to be when I get there, and even if I do come back I don't think I'll be able to stay here for long, but that's ok, I knew I had to come back to China one day, I just didn't expect to be so soon....” Kris said.

“It's ok hyung, I understand, our time together...” Dongwoo was said in a sad tone, not that he wasn't happy for not being the one to break up but endings were sad things per se and he didn't like that the circumstances of Kris father had to influence in this.

He was interrupted by Kris though. “But I love you Dongwoo, when I am with you I feel like life is perfect, you light up my world with your smile and you give me strength when I need.” Dongwoo eyes grew alerted, this conversation was taking an unexpected turn. _Please, whatever you're going to tell me, don't drop on your knees at least. “C_ ome to China with me?”

“What? Hyung, are you crazy?” Dongwoo gasped as he took a step back.

Kris took a step ahead. “I know this is too sudden, even more, when it's only three months we've been dating, but you don't have to give an answer now, I know this decision has to be taken after a lot of thinking and if you end up saying yes you'd have a lot to do before even moving out of the country, so while I'm in China I want you to think about this.”

“But hyung...” Dongwoo stuttered but was interrupted by a kiss.

“Promise you'll think about it. We can solve everything from your job to language to what the name of our pets would be later.” Kris insisted.

Dongwoo just blinked stunned but since Kris was really distressed because of his father he ended up nodding, now he had to do some serious thinking about his life choices. Going meant he would cut contact with Hoya in all aspects which meant Kris would have increased chances to steal his heart, but going also meant he would be away from every other thing he considered important in his life, not t mention he might not find a job that soon because Mandarin was a complicated language that he was sure he wouldn't learn from a day to another. And was either option worthy?

_________________________________________________

**Lawyeol: Kris hyung went back to China.**

**Candyboy: Poor Dongwoo hyung, I never thought Kris hyung would be that kind of guy.**

**Gyutactor: Dongwoo, did he abandoned you? I have to have a talk with this guy.**

**Namu: It was about time.**

**Gyutactor: NAM WOOHYUN!**

**Namu: What KIM SUNGGYU?**

**Gyutactor: You brat, start being respectful.**

**Namu: You start respecting the youngsters too.**

**Candyboy: The hell is that?**

**Skinshipsoo: No guys, his father is sick so he went back to China, he said he would come back.**

**Namu: If you keep talking about this guy I'm out of the group.**

_**Namu left the group.** _

**Lawyeol: I can't believe he was serious O.O.**

**Gyutactor: We'll drag him back later, Dongwoo how are you feeling?**

**Candyboy: Dongwoo hyung?**

**Skinshipsoo: Dongwoo hyung?**

**Lawyeol: Dongwoo hyung?**

Hoya read that conversation he didn't participate in because he was the one sleeping in proper hours that day for the umpteenth time then looked at Dongwoo, with a complete kit of red eyes, dark circles of and eye bags that displayed how tired and bothered he had been the past few days, on the other side of the room.

Since Kris had left for China Dongwoo had been too quiet, quieter than he ever been (including the time he fought Woohyun) and Hoya had been very afraid that he would start lashing out on their work colleges since he did back then that up till nothing had happened. He wanted to go there and comfort him but this time he really didn't know how when watching Dongwoo like that really hurt himself too.

“Hoya... psst, Hoya!” Hoya snapped out of his thought and turned around in his chair to look at who was talking to him only to see Hani half out of his manager office and doing hand motions for him to come over.

Hoya sighed and did what he was told and once he entered the office he found out not only Hani was there but Bomi, another co-worker that was close to them was there together with their boss, a woman named Boa.

“Is there any problem?” He asked as soon as the door closed, his boss wasn't up for many formalities and despite having to use honorifics it wasn't like he couldn't have a comfortable conversation with her.

“Oh yeah, sit down please.” She said as she got up from her computer to sit at the same table where he and the other two girls were. “I called you three because you're the people more closely with Dongwoo here.” He hesitantly nodded and the girls made sad faces. “We noticed that he has... hum... being a little distracted lately and his performance has dropped a bit.” The three of them kept silence looking down at the table, afraid they could say something that would harm him later.

“Please don't be afraid to talk, yes his performance dropped a bit that I am sure this is just a phase and Dongwoo isn't in danger of anything.” The girls breathed relieved boy Hoya was still tense. “I'm just worried because Dongwoo is usually the one that brings some joy to this boring office and makes our long hours of work more interesting. Is he having some problem with his family?”

“He told me it was personal problems but he didn't want to talk about it.” Bomi said.

“I don't know what to do, I have tried everything I could to cheer him up already.” Hani whined.

“What if we reunite everybody and throw a birthday party for him?” Boa suggested. “His birthday is coming.”

“That could work.” Bomi smiled with some hope in her face.

“Yes, Dongwoo oppa loves parties.” Hani squealed.

“Hoya?” Boa asked after Hoya didn't say anything for a while. “Do you think that a party could cheer him up?”

“Under other circumstances, Dongwoo would be very happy.... this time I don't know.” He ended up saying.

“How you don't know? You're his best friend.” Bomi complained.

“You haven't fought with Dongwoo oppa right, Hoya?” Hani asked skeptically.

“Me? Why would I fight my best friend?” Hoya snorted and Boa raised a brow that urged him to spill. I'm not sure what is going on, he hadn't been opening up to me. Expect he was sure: Kris left and Dongwoo probably was upset with that, period.

“Are we going to have to deal with him like that? No, I refuse I want my angel oppa back.” Hani pouted.

“She's right, Dongwoo can't keep being this way, everyone loves him so everyone mood has been down because he is sad.” Boa argued.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Hoya raised his brows.

“Can you?” She asked but he knew that she was actually ordering. “Take a fifteen-minute break and talk to him. “

“Alright.” Hoya sighed getting up from his chair to leave.

“While are you are at it ask him if he would feel better with a party. We can order a cake and other pastries and eat during lunch.” She ended up offering.

Hoya nodded and went out of the office and directly towards Dongwoo workstation. “Dongwoo.” He called and the older turned to look up at him.

“Yes?” Dongwoo asked weakly.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Did I make another mistake in the files I sent you? Did I forgot to convert the files you need?” Dongwoo asked tiredly and even more sad that he did another mistake when he usually performed fast and without mistakes.

“No, they were ok. Let's take a break.” Hoya invited.

Dongwoo forced an apologetic smile on his face. “No, I have to do another task right now.”

Honestly, Hoya hadn't much patience today, mainly when he was forced to do things he preferred doing outside the office than there so he simply got a good hold of Dongwoo chair and pushed, making Dongwoo fall on the ground.

“What the... Hoya!” He complained and started to get up but felt Hoya placing his shoulder against his own belly and in the next second he was being carried around on Hoya's shoulder towards the small cafeteria they had at the back of their floor. “Put me down!” Dongwoo complained over and over again until Hoya placed him on the ground and turned around to close the small window door. “What do you think you were doing? This isn't the place to play around!”

“Sorry, but you were being uncooperative. We have fifteen minutes of allowed break in which I have to have a talk with you.” Hoya said bluntly.

“Care to explain that?”

“Simply putting into words... Boa noona just called me into her office to know why you are behaving so out of yourself lately.” Hoya said not sugarcoating anything. “She said you're not doing your best performance and people are worried because you're not smiling away.”

Dongwoo crossed his arms and snorted. “It's impossible for a person to be happy all the time. Even I can't. It might not look like but I have problems too.”

“Dongwoo, you know that you can come to talk to me whenever right? About anything, right?”

“I don't want to talk about this.” _Not with you._ Dongwoo avoided his gaze.

“I am not pressuring you to tell me, but you do know that, right?” He asked again more softly this time and Dongwoo nodded lightly. “While I know you and I trust this is a phase that it will pass, people here are worried and want your smile back, is there anything we can do here that could help you cheer up a bit?”

“I don't think so, Hoya. I'm really sorry that I'm bringing everyone mood down, not here but with our friends too, not to mention Woohyun has been shading me whenever I breathe beside him, but I don't think anyone can help. I just... a lot is going on in my heart and mind and I've been doing my best to figure my life out, but I am not ready to talk yet.”

“They want to throw a party for your birthday so you can cheer up. Would you be comfortable with that?” Hoya asked

Dongwoo shook his head apologetic. “For the first time in my life, I don't want anything of the sorts, sorry.”

“I'm torn.” Hoya finally confessed with a sigh and Dongwoo made a puzzled expression. “As your coworker, I have to say to figure your shit fast, but as your friend, I understand that you need time and space to solve things your way. I know it's difficult but just try to concentrate a bit more here and if you need anything else I'm a phone call away.”

“Thank you, Hoya.” Dongwoo nodded.

“You don't need to, I'd do anything to see you smiling again.” Hoya blurted and Dongwoo eyed him surprised until the younger added something else. “Even if that means going to China to kick Kris-shi ass.”

“Let's stop this conversation here.” Dongwoo said defensive.

“Ok then, I already did what the boss asked me to, everything is up to you now.” Hoya relented faster than Dongwoo imagined and turned around to open the door and go back to work but decided to stop and turn around to look at him longingly for the first time ever. Please come back, Dongwoo, I miss my friend.

______________________________________________________

It turns out Dongwoo tried his best to get better and at least in terms of concentration he was doing fine at work, that meant he was twice out of character on his personal time, well, at least got his manager out of his ass although he didn't have a birthday party thrown.

Kris had been in China for about two weeks now and he wrote or called almost every day to talk to Dongwoo, that did his best to keep their topic on the health of papa Wu or how he and Myungsoo were able to find a way to help Sungyeol even from distance. He was afraid the older would ask if he already had an answer for him.

Kris father had been improving. Dongwoo knew that as much as he knew that when papa Wu came back home Kris would come back to Korea to try to wrap things up. And while Dongwoo and Kris himself didn't know how long he would stay in Korea this time, the colored haired boy knew the time he had to give an answer was coming and he was tired. Tired of everything, tired of crying because he didn't want to hurt anyone, tired of thinking about this, and tired of answering worried messages of his family because Woohyun had done the favor to tell his parents about the way he had been behaving. He just wanted to hibernate and wake up when this was all over when both Hoya and Kris had someone else and he didn't felt anything for anyone anymore.

By the very end of November Kris called Dongwoo late at night and announced he was going to land back in Korea the next day but he still didn't have an answer. Only having to think he had to make a choice now made him want to cry again, so he drove to a random bar, drank some bottles of soju, but not enough to be drunk, and then went for a walk to see if he could clear his thoughts.

He walked for about forty minutes while trying hard to at least push this problem out of his head, but when decided that that walking wasn't working, and that he needed more alcohol so he could drink until he passed out, he found himself in front of Hoya apartment complex and then he cried again because now he had his answer, despite having to think about an answer for Kris his heart and mind made him come to Hoya instead.

The lights were out, and Hoya and Sungjong might not even been home - each of them might have gone out with friends or lover, which was fine because his auntie lived beside them and he had the code and could use Woohyun room anytime - but he still decided to try to go up, Hoya said he was going to be there for him didn't he?

Once he was upstairs he entered Hojong apartment quietly and directed himself for Hoya room, he took a heavy breath and knocked lightly. He wasn't sure if Hoya was inside the room, of if he was if he even heard his week knocks, but before he could do anything else the door opened and Dongwoo could see a half-asleep Hoya with hair going everywhere.

“Dongwoo?” 

 


	104. Resignation – Better that we break – Myungsoo enemy - Cliff's edge - Another Attack

 

 

 

Dongwoo slowly looked up and Hoya now could see his tear-stained face. “Oh my god, what happened? Why are you crying?” He asked in concern as he pulled Dongwoo inside his room and closed the door right after, whatever this was he wanted Dongwoo to have privacy if he wanted to talk about it.

“I...I know you'll judge me...” Dongwoo hesitated for a while, should he say? Should he not? He decided to go with the truth, but a very selected truth. “I...I just can't feel anything.”

Hoya made a confused face then a judging face and settled for an understanding expression when he realized what Dongwoo was talking about. “Have you told him that?” Hoya asked as softly as he could.

“I-I didn't have a chance.” Dongwoo stuttered. “Yet.”

“Why?”

“Because his father got sick and he was so sad, what kind of person do you think I am?” Dongwoo said looking to the ground.

“Dongwoo, I'm convinced I am not the proper person to give you love advice, I think I have way less experience than you anyway, mainly when it comes to boys, but it doesn't take a genius to realize that by letting this go on you're making him believe in something that doesn't exist. I don't exactly like him, but I don't think you should play with his feelings either.”

“I'm not...”

“You are.” Hoya accused albeit softly. “You are giving him hope.”

“I had hope too.” Dongwoo claimed looking at what he thought it was Hoya's eyes in the dark and the younger was silent for a minute, he didn't know how to retort to that. “I... I hoped that the feelings in my heart would change. But it doesn't matter what he does, my heart is not wavering even an inch and I wanted so much to free myself from these feelings that are trapping me for so long....”

“You sound so desperate.” Hoya ended up pointing the obvious.

“Because I am.” Dongwoo said frustrated hid his face in his hands and spoken in a very broken tone. “I am...”

Hoya sighed deeply and hugged his best friend. “No one agrees with your method, you know that, but I won't debate your reasons. When are you going to tell him?”

“Soon.” Dongwoo whispered.

“Dongwoo-ah.” Hoya softly scolded not believing Dongwoo words as he pulled back to try to look at his friend in the dark.

“He is returning tomorrow.” Dongwoo clarified. “His father got better but he can't stay in Korea anymore, he's probably coming to solve his situation with Myungsoo and Sungyeol and then he will go back to China.”

Hoya lifted his thick brows. “So you're waiting for him to break up with you?” Hoya wanted to laugh, _Dongwoo you sly dino!_

“No Hoya." Dongwoo gave some steps back and sat at Hoya bed but kept his gaze focused on Hoya socks. “He doesn't want to break up, he wants me to go with him.”

A heavy silence fell upon then as Hoya took his time to process and understand Dongwoo words, he ended up gasping, shocked out of his mind. “What?”

“And he is hoping for a positive answer the next time we see each other.” The oldest added.

“So this is why you haven't been yourself lately?” Hoya said in horror. “You-you were considering it even though you don't love him?”

“Hoya, I...” Dongwoo started to talk in an apologetic tone but Hoya interrupted him, he wasn't done.

“Dongwoo, you have a whole life here, you have a job, your parents and sisters and that cute niece of yours, you have your friends, you have.... us.” Hoya voice almost cracked at the end and he internally thanked all the gods for not turning on the lights before, that way Dongwoo couldn't see tears that hardly formed appearing in his eyes.

“I KNOW OK? I KNOW!” Dongwoo shouted and that made Hoya startled. “There's a bunch of things that could tie me down here but I am a free spirited person, making people like me wouldn't be a problem for me.”

“Omg, so you're planning to say you don't like him and still go?” Hoya's eyes grew big, he was perplexed.

“The real reason why I haven't been myself is that that question forced me to think about what I wanted for me. If I wanted to lose all I have just to be away from something that hurts me and try harder to fall in love with someone that loves me back, or stay here with all that I have, be alone and moping for someone that doesn't even notice me, and … and... I didn't want to think about this because a 'no' now means that I don't want to try to love him.”

Hoya approached the bed and sat beside Dongwoo, he understood his friend a bit more now, although he wasn't sure what Dongwoo would tell Kris. “But you said you don't feel anything for him....”

“That doesn't mean I didn't try.” Dongwoo sobbed. “It's just... it's so hard Hoya... so hard... my feelings are stronger than my willpower.”

“Do you have your answer already then?” Hoya asked just to be sure he understood correctly.

“I already have my answer.” Dongwoo confirmed. “I just want strength...”

“Is there any way I can help you out?” Hoya asked calmly patting Dongwoo head.

“I know this is an absurd request, and you'll feel weirded out because you're straight and I am gay...”

“Don't keep separating us in categories, just ask me anything you want.” Hoya said assertively.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Dongwoo asked and Hoya tensed so the oldest immediately explained so the younger wouldn't feel confused or anything. “Of course just sleeping, not-not sex, just-just sleeping.” He stuttered. “I'm sorry to ask this of you.”

“It's ok.” Hoya pulled back to help Dongwoo out of half of his clothes. “I'd do anything for you.”

Dongwoo nodded weakly and both boys laid down on Hoya single bed to find a comfortable position to sleep, which was difficult because while Dongwoo mood didn't allow the older to feel more than what he was already feeling, Hoya needed to concentrate his thinking on bricks, lettuce, toilets, tomatoes, shoes, sink....

___________________________________

Dongwoo lied to Kris, telling him he had some errands to run for his father in Seoul and would only be able to meet him at night. It was ok with Kris though because then he could have a talk with Sungyeol about his own circumstances and the lawyer treatment and after that, have a serious talk with Myungsoo so the younger made sure Sungyeol would stay on track.

Dongwoo slept through the afternoon, he couldn't get a wink of sleep the night before even though he slept in Hoya's arms, the guilty of doing that and the dread of having to tell Kris what his decision was haunted him deeply, but he had to catch up some sleep if he wanted to do this right, or at least not in an extremely fucked up way.

When Dongwoo finally woke up and eyes the clock he discovered that he had about half an hour to get ready and arrive at a small gay bar where he and Kris had agreed to meet. He got at the place running like a crazy man to see Kris cradling a drink in his hands.

“Dongwoo!” He chirped happily once he spotted the younger. “Oh my god, you're panting!” He chuckled once Dongwoo fell in a chair across from him and pushed his drink towards him.

“Sorry... When I... When I finished what I had to do I was so tired that I fell asleep...” Dongwoo threw a white lie, Kris wouldn't ever discover anyway. “How's your dad doing?”

“He got better so, if everything is still ok until next week, he is going home." Kris said with a smile, but then his expression got sad a little after that. "But he is not in the condition to work anymore, so I have to... yeah.” Kris forced a smile.

“It's ok Hyung, you and I both know you're going to do an amazing job continuing your father work and help a lot of people just like you're helping Yeollie.” Dongwoo smiled genuinely and Kris felt proud of himself. “Have you talked to him?”

“Yeah, thankfully Sungyeol is in a stage of his treatment he doesn't need to always go to the hospital, he will soon be ditching those crutches and Myungsoo will be able to do the work alone now even if he has less time.”

“So you're going to leave instructions?” Dongwoo asked more to stall than anything.

“That too, but I will have video calls with them to check on Sungyeol progress.” Kris said then leaned on the table to hold Dongwoo hand, changing completely the topic of their conversation. “Gosh, how much I missed you.”

“Eung.” Dongwoo acknowledged but didn't reply and only then Kris noticed how tense Dongwoo seemed to be at the moment.

“Dongwoo-ah...”

“Hyung, we need to talk.” Dongwoo finally blurted.

“Ok.” Kris leaned back in his chair and waited for the younger to proceed.

“I... hyung, about going to China...” Dongwoo started hesitantly.

“Did you give a thought on it? You already have an answer?” Kris was forming a smile on his face.

“Yeah but...” As soon as Dongwoo had said 'but' Kris smile faded and he became apprehensive. “I don't think I can do that right now.”

“Then it's ok Dongwoo.” Kris felt himself relaxing. “Even if you told me you would come with me it probably wouldn't be ok for you to come so soon. You need to learn at least basic Mandarin so you'll able to get a job there. You work for Samsung right? I think if you dedicate yourself to learning the language you can get a similar job on Huawei.”

“Hyung... I'll be far from everyone here and you'll be working most of the time, I will feel alone...' Dongwoo tried to reason, he was trying to make a break up without hurting Kris more than he should.

“We can always come here for holidays, and you won't feel alone, you'll make friends there. Kris said with a cheering tone. And you can welcome your friends to our place whenever you want. Even Woohyun-shi if he behaves.” Kris chuckled at the possibility.

“What if I have a cultural shock? What if I can't mingle with Chinese people? What if your family doesn't like me? What if I don't find a job? What if I miss home? What if I become depressed? What if ...” Dongwoo started to blabber a lot of concerns as he felt his heart thump quickly in his chest out of fear, Kris was taking down all of his excuses.

The doctor went quiet for a minute but decided to interrupt his younger lover and hold his hand reassuringly again. “Hey, whatever happens, we are going to go through it together and my family and I will help you because they will love you, what's there not to like about a man like you?”

“But it's too soon! I can't...” Dongwoo pulled his hand back and Kris stiffened.

“Dongwoo, all of these are excuses, It sounds to me you really don't want to go. If you really wanted nothing would have held you back.” He said seriously.

“Hyung... I...” Dongwoo stuttered uncomfortably, it seemed that Kris caught on what he was thinking.

“Tell me the truth please, that's all I ask and that's all I deserve from you.” Kris said with an oddly flat tone.

“I-I like you hyung, I really do, you are a very good boyfriend and I have been trying to be a good boyfriend to you as well...” Dongwoo said with a small tone and apologetic eyes and Kris took a deep breath in and out, already predicting where this was going although he stayed quiet. “...but this,...” Dongwoo motioned for both of them. “..albeit fun, is not working the way we thought it was going to work.”

Kris looked at Dongwoo sadly, tears already forming in his eyes as he predicted the end. “Are you sure? Are you sure you tried enough? If you came to China with me...” The taller tried to convince him one more time but Dongwoo shook his head sadly.

“Yes, I know that being away from Korea would increase the chances of better concentrating on forgetting my feelings and properly let you in, but even if the forgetting really did happen, there is no guarantee that you would be able to win my heart.... We've been trying till now and it didn't really work.”

“But...” Kris was about to talk but Dongwoo interrupted, he wasn't done yet.

“I don't want to mess my entire life for something I am not sure I will achieve even if I work hard on it.” Dongwoo ended up saying.

“You still love _him,_ right?” Kris asked as a lonely, painful and sad tear rolled down his cheek. “You still love the one before me.” Dongwoo eyes watered as well and he sadly nodded. “Who is it?” He ended up asking.

“Hyung... let's not talk about this and have a clean break up, please.” Dongwoo asked.

“No, I want to know.” Kris insisted.

“Please don't make me do this, don't make me tell you.” Dongwoo begged.

“Tell me.” Kris wiped his tears to look more firm. “Have you lied to me and it is still Sunggyu hyung?”

“No! It's not Sunggyu hyung, I definitely got over him because Woohy-” Kris' eyes were wide and Dongwoo realized he almost outed his famous friends. “It's not Sunggyu hyung.” He ended up repeating, whining.

“Then who it is? Is it Sungyeol? We look similar in some ways, is it him?”

“For god sake no! Sungyeol is like one of my babies.” Dongwoo made a face.

“THEN TELL ME!” Kris growl came uncharacteristically loud.

“It's Hoya.” Dongwoo blurted, closing his eyes a second later dreading Kris reaction. He only opened his eyes when he heard Kris chair move, only to see the taller with a hurt face and putting some bills on the table to pay for the drink he didn't finish.

“I can't believe this. You said he was your best friend!” He growled.

“Hyung~” Dongwoo tried to grab his wrist to pull him down back into place but the older slapped the hands away.

“All this time we were together... and that tantrum Woohyun-shi threw on Sungyeol birthday... This is why you made sure that I wouldn't hang out much with your friends and that's why _my friends_ Sunggyu and Sungjong were treating me weirdly, they all know about this!”

“No, Hoya doesn't know. Even if I have feelings for him it doesn't matter because he is straight hyung, I'll never have a chance.”

“I don't care Dongwoo. I was here trying my best while you were laughing behind my back.” Kris said with angry and hurt lacing his tone.

“I wasn't laughing at your back, I...” Dongwoo tried to explain one but Kris didn't want to talk about it anymore.

“Every chance you got you ran to him, this is why you can't stop loving him, you don't even try!” Kris accused. Dongwoo was going to plead to be heard one more time but Kris was fed up with everything. “Please don't talk to me anymore.” He said and with that he got out of the bar they were, leaving Dongwoo in tears.

_______________________________________________

Sungyeol was sprawled on the bed playing with his cat quietly as he thought about the latest happenings. The school semester was almost ending and Myungsoo was counting the days so he could get rid of his last classes so he could focus on Sungyeol again and, hopefully, finish his treatment, thing that he would still do with supervision of Kris even if he was in China, Sungyeol didn't understand how that would happen, but Myungsoo said he would figure out stuff so yeah...

“I'm so lonely.” Jurumie made a face and looked at him cocking her head to the side. “Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” Sungyeol said apologetic and sighed, he wanted Myungsoo to finish this fucking master so he could take all his free time to himself in a nonmedical way.

Sungyeol tapped his long fingers on the bed and the cat started jumping and trying to get his hand. “Aigoo, you're so cute.” Sungyeol giggled. “Not cuter than Myungsoo though, he is a bit like a kitten but I like his human form just fine.”

“Don't you miss your other daddy too?” Sungyeol asked and stopped moving his hand and Jurumie sniffed it then lost interest and went to lay on a pillow, Myungsoo pillow because cats liked cat's stuff.

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo called from the door announcing he had just arrived and Sungyeol looked at Jurumie horrified. He didn't know why but Myungsoo and Jurumie had grown apart after a couple of weeks she arrived. The little kitten seems to want for herself everything that belonged to Myungsoo, trying to scratch him multiple times whenever he wanted to take it back and Myungsoo started not to want her around him whenever she behaved like that.

Sungyeol tried to push Jurumie away from Myungsoo pillow and to the ground but the cat didn't move. By Myungsoo's footsteps, he was already near the room so Sungyeol didn't have a chance to coax Jurumie gently, he just grabbed her and placed underneath the bed just in time to look up and smile to his lover. “Hi, I was thinking about you.”

“Hmmm, I'm flattered.” Myungsoo smiled simply, but that expression instantly changed when he sat on the bed near Sungyeol.

“What happened?” Sungyeol asked as he frowned.

“I just came from a meeting with Kris hyung, he is going back to China on Monday's first fly so...” Jurumie climbed on the bed and walked unceremoniously on top of Myungsoo lap towards his pillow. “What? No Jurumie, I told you this pillow is mine, go to your own bed.” Myungsoo scolded and grabbed her and placed on the ground before continuing. “Anyway, we had to go over things about your treatment and how he will keep an eye on you but he was so cold.” Sungyeol frowned but before he could ask anything anymore he saw Jurumie jumping on the bed again and when she was about to walk towards Myungsoo pillow he grabbed her and kept her in place.

“Cold how?” Sungyeol asked although he was giving a warning glare to his cat that, not knowing better, glared back at him.

“Cold, as if I had done something to him that hurt him and he was angry because of it. Like the way I used to act whenever you were touching me without my permission while saying you didn't want me.” Myungsoo explained and Sungyeol tore his gaze from Jurumie to appear on Myungsoo line of vision.

“First, this was way in the past, two, I apologized already, three, you liked.” Sungyeol pointed slightly defensive.

Myungsoo chuckled. “We're good Sungyeol, I'm not trying to complain about something that happened in the past.”

“I'm pleased to know about that.” Sungyeol leaned for a peck but when he was almost touching his boyfriend's lips the cat started to try to free herself and Sungyeol sighed and leaned back to flip her around and keep her in place again. “Did you ask him about it?”

“Yes.” Myungsoo said and started to chew his bottom lip.

“What did he say?” Sungyeol asked half focused on the conversation half focused on the cat that was becoming pissed.

“For me not to pretend I don't know.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol snapped his head back at him.

“What?”

“Exactly.” Myungsoo sighed. “But I was so confused he explained a little further.”

“And?”

“And he broke up with Dongwoo hyung and now he knows Dongwoo hyung loves Hoya hyung and that we all knew.”

“Yes!” Sungyeol smiled when he thought about Kris and Dongwoo breaking up. “Fuck!” His smile disappeared when he thought about Kris knowing their friends all knew. He stayed quiet for about two seconds and his eyes grew big. “Holy mother of fucks! How things are going to be for me?"

“Yeah Sungyeol, you should have thought about that when you decided to mix business with pleasure and drag me along.” Myungsoo turned his head to glare at him. “I knew this wouldn't work out.”

Sungyeol placed Jurumie underneath the bed again and turned to talk to his lover. “If I had done that I would have a polygamous problem right now.” Now Myungsoo flat out sent laser beams and dark aura towards his boyfriend. “In my defense, you're the only I want laying in my bed. Ok, I would prefer if you were to be naked so we could fool around because I've been missing that but it is not like I don't like you dressed too.”

Myungsoo stopped his glares and dark aura to roll his eyes before he spoke again, not noticing that Jurumie had jumped on the bed again and was creeping behind Sungyeol. “I managed to convince him that, although we knew, because Hoya hyung never made a move we were hoping that he would steal Dongwoo hyung heart.”

“Your talking is really good lately, who did you learn with?” Sungyeol said teasingly and they were so focused on themselves they didn't see Jurumie walking on the bed towards the pillows again.

“Stop~.” Myungsoo whined cutely and Sungyeol giggled before Myungsoo sighed. “I had to throw so many compliments and suck up to him, in a nonliteral way, before I subtly reminded him that I am paying him a small fortune and...” Myungsoo was explaining what happened when Jurumie appeared in his line of vision, showed her paw and nails, and Myungsoo could swear she smirked at him before she scratched his face. “Aaaaaaaaargh!” Myungsoo shouted scared as he tried to push her away.

“JU.RU.MIE!” Sungyeol yelled in anger and only then the cat got scared and left running to any other place that it wasn't near those two. Sungyeol then turned to look worried at his boyfriend that was cradling his cheeks. “Let me see it!”

Myungsoo hesitantly took his hand out of his face for Sungyeol to play doctor and check on him. “As to be expected from another cat, you were quicker than her...” Myungsoo hit Sungyeol leg lightly, he was not liking the comparison. “It's very superficial, it didn't even bleed, you'll survive.” The lawyer gave his verdict.

“I'm going to take revenge.” Myungsoo muttered angrily.

“Myungsoo, she's just a six-month-old cat and you're like twenty times her size.” Sungyeol chuckled.

“Oh no Sungyeol, I won't do a thing to her, someone else will.” Myungsoo had anger and determination combined in his eyes as he tried to massage his scratched cheek. “In the meanwhile, I don't want her near my things, mainly my bed, anymore.”

______________________________________________

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were so distracted by Jurumie shenanigans that night, with Myungsoo making mental plans to kill her and Sungyeol trying to dissuade him, that they forgot to tell the others what they heard from Kris. As for Hoya, he had kept to himself because Dongwoo said that once he solved his problem he would tell the others himself.

The thing was that the weekend passed without any news from Dongwoo and the next Monday the dinosaur-like boy called in sick and didn't come to work. That move made some sirens sound on Hoya mind. Dongwoo was a person that was never sick, never, ever, ever and he had seen Dongwoo two days prior, he knew he was fine, physically at least.

After being questioned all day about Dongwoo health, that he really didn't have a clue about, he said he would go check on the older once he finished working, but people were so worried about their bundle of joy that they let Hoya leave early so he could go over Dongwoo apartment and help him.

Hoya arrived at Dongwoo apartment around 6:30 pm, with some Thai food (because he thought it would be insensitive if he brought Chinese) that he planned to force his friend eating, only to find another man shifting on his feet in front of Dongwoo door. Great, he didn't know if Dongwoo already got rid of Kris and there was another guy literally knocking on his friend door? Did Dongwoo bathe himself with honey lately?

“Who are you?” Hoya asked sternly.

“Oh, hi, my name is Lee Jinki, I'm Dongwoo-shi new neighbor.” The other explained and Hoya already disliked that Song Joonki look-alike. “Are you friends with Dongwoo-shi?”

“Yes.” Hoya said dryly. “What do you want with him?”

“I... Dongwoo shi and I always bump into each other on the elevator and he is always been very friendly and welcoming since I moved, but the last time I saw him he didn't seem ok so I was wondering if I could help...” The other said a bit hesitant, how that stern person was friends with Sunshine Dongwoo?

“Thanks, but I'm here for that.” Hoya almost barked. _Get away from my Dino!_

“I see, I just....”

“Hyung! You said...” A door suddenly opened and both boys looked at it only to see a tall male coming out. “Lee Howon, what you're doing here?” The person asked dumbfounded. 

“I could ask you the same thing Minho.” Hoya rolled his eyes.

“Do you know each other?” Jinki looked from one to another.

“We played a lot of soccer games against each other.” Minho explained. “How's Woohyun hyung doing and what about Sungyeol? I heard he got himself caught in an accident.”

“Woohyun is currently recording an album and Sungyeol is fine considering that his accident could have left him totally paralyzed.” Hoya explained.

“Who knew Woohyun could sing right?” He chuckled but then made a worried face. “But Sungyeol is ok, right? His last tweet said he was ok.” Minho asked worriedly.

“He is fine, he just doesn't want to be famous anymore.” Hoya said then eyed Jinki to let him pass but the oblivious boy didn't move and needed his tall friend to pull him to the side. “If you excuse me, I have a friend to take care of.”

“Can I just...” Jinki was about to ask to go inside with Hoya but Hoya glared at him so hard that even Minho was uncomfortable.

“Oh yeah, we have the stuff to do too, right hyung? You said you wouldn't take long but you took a lot of time already.” Minho pulled Jinki inside the elder apartment.

“But...” Jinki wanted to complain as he almost tripped when passing the door.

“Bye Hoya hyung, it was nice to see you, we should have a soccer match anytime to remember the good old times.” Minho had said forcing a smile on his face then closed the door.

Hoya rolled his eyes as he thought that he already sparred too much of his time with those two. He unlocked Dongwoo door only to find everything pitch black, was Dongwoo even home? Hoya was so used to coming to Dongwoo apartment he knew how to navigate there with his eyes closed, so, after taking his shoes off and a small stop to leave the food in the kitchen he came for his friend bedroom.

What he found there was surprising for him. Dongwoo said he would end things with Kris and Hoya thought that after that he would be fine, but Dongwoo was laying on his bed, buried on his sheets with a lot of used tissues around him as he heard quiet, but constant, sobs. Hoya sighed, he would have a lot of work to do, but it was Dongwoo, and Dongwoo deserved everything.

He took his jacket off and climbed on the bed and inside the sheets with his friend and as Dongwoo felt the bed deepen with a new weight, he turned to see who out of his friends had come to see him when he had not given the news to anyone.

“Hoya?” Dongwoo guessed since he couldn't see properly.

“I'm here.” Hoya whispered.

“Hoya~” Dongwoo whined.

“You told him didn't you?” The younger asked softly.

“Y-yes.” The other stuttered.

“Do you... hum... want to talk about it?” Hoya offered although he knew there were big chances that he could hurt as well, it was better if it was him and not Dongwoo.

“I feel so guilty~” Dongwoo half whine and half sobbed. “And he thinks I was laughing behind his back all this time even though I tried to love him really hard... but, but... this is not something I can change at will...”

“Tell me something.” Hoya interrupted. “When you guys were about to... hum... date... he knew you loved somebody else right?”

“Y-yes, I told him.” Dongwoo sobbed.

“And he still wanted to be with you right?” Hoya asked only to hear a faint yes from his friend. “Then he has nothing to complain about.” Hoya said with a slightly angry tone.

“He says I haven't tried hard enough and...” Dongwoo was explaining but Hoya had enough of this guy that was making Dongwoo cry even though he shouldn't.

“And who the fuck is him to tell you that?” Hoya spat really angry now and that startled his friend. “Who the hell he thinks he is to make you feel bad when he knew what he was getting into? Who the hell is he to want isolate you and keep you away from everything you love in another country when your relationship is like what? Three months old?”

“Three and a half.” Dongwoo corrected him still a bit startled. “But we've been hooking up since April so it's been around 7 months.”

“I didn't want to know that.” Hoya said with a hint of hurt but Dongwoo didn't even notice that. “That's beside the point anyway, it's still too soon for moving with him and it's too selfish of him to ask you this. You have your own life, he can't make you, a very free-spirited and friendly person, to depend on only him.”

Dongwoo sniffed as he thought about Hoya words. “I just... even if you say this I feel so bad because I was the one that did the hurting.”

“You're only feeling that way because you're a good person and because every 'the end' is a sad thing per se, but know that he was the one wrong and this will pass.” Hoya said confidently.

“How can he be... “Dongwoo was about to make a question but Hoya interrupted him.

“Dongwoo, he was the one wrong.” He said sternly. “I don't think I can't discuss his feelings, maybe he loved you as much as you said he did, but his way of doing things... he made everyone feel uncomfortable with his presence; he made you, _you_ Dongwoo, feel uncomfortable with skinship, not only between you two but between you and your friends, do you know how wrong is that in your universe? Skinship is like fuel for your heart. “He added frustrated.” He made you become serious, he made you sad, he made you cry, he wanted to take you away from everyone you love and aside cheating, he is like your Haeun. “Hoya pointed not knowing a better metaphor so he could explain his point of view.

“Even if you're right he treated me better than Haeun treated Yeollie.” Dongwoo said quieting a bit.

“Please don't defend him in front of me, please.” Hoya pleaded hurt although Dongwoo just understood that as frustration, because hurting Hoya was not something Dongwoo had ever seen blatantly in front of him. _He stole you from me and look at what he did!_

“I am not defending him this time, I just think no one can beat the bitch.” Dongwoo clarified and attempted an awkward and sad chuckle.

Hoya opened a smile although Dongwoo couldn't see well. “That's what I want, I want your smile back. I want you to never stop being yourself, laughing away and just.... spreading happiness to the others around you, and he, even if he loves you and treats you well, he would never be able to keep you that way.” Hoya then caressed Dongwoo hair and jaw and the older became very still. “He was taking the thing I love the most away.” He said softly.

“I'll keep that in mind from now on.” Dongwoo said a bit stiffly and Hoya lifted himself just to place his hands behind the older shoulder to force a hug on him - that didn't know what to do with his hands in this new situation so he ended up placing them around Hoya back to keep him in place - only to whisper in his ear.

“You need someone that doesn't anchor you, you need someone that lets you fly high, free like a butterfly to come and go as you please. You need someone that understands that you need skinship with everybody and that doesn't mean you'll be in love with them. You need to be in love with your best friend.”

Dongwoo eyes were huge and he knew he usually was a bouncy and hyper person but not even in the few minutes he managed to stop he was so petrified in place. He didn't know if Hoya said: 'Hey, I am here, love me' or if he said: 'hey you should find someone that can substitute me and that can love you back'.

Hoya slowly pulled away from the hug but Dongwoo felt the younger lips sliding across his cheeks and stop on the corner of his mouth until they disappeared from his skin altogether. Hoya kept looking down at him, with half of his body weighing on him, but Dongwoo couldn't move his pinky finger even if he wanted and he couldn't produce a coherent thought for some good five minutes.

“Hoya?” Dongwoo asked when he collected himself enough, his voice trembling, scared and excited at the same time if this was ever possible.

“Dongwoo.” Hoya said and thanked all of the gods that his voice didn't crack right there.

“Do you-Do you want to tell me something I d-I don't know?” The older stuttered not loud above a whisper.

“I think I already told you everything I wanted to tell you.” Hoya said seriously, but, truth to be told, his heart never beat so loud and he was thankful that Dongwoo could barely see his expression. He then forced a smile. "I'm just... I'm not Kris shi, ok?" He added.

Dongwoo couldn't be more confused to what this one sentence meant. Did it mean that Hoya wanted him and could do better than Kris? Or he said he didn't want to be used so Dongwoo could forget the feelings he had for the one he loved? And did that even made sense when he loved Hoya to the moon and back? Or did he even meant to say: 'I said all of this because I wanted you to feel better, but forget it, I am not gay'? Again Dongwoo brain froze.

Hoya finally moved out from him, got up slowly and walked to the door.

“Whe-where are you going?” Dongwoo sat on the bed quite afraid of what Hoya might do now that he stood froze there. “Hoya, wait, I...”

“Relax.” Hoya smiled as he turned the light on and Dongwoo closed his eyes because the light hurt them after so much time in the dark. “I'm going to heat some food for us and then...”

“Then...?” Dongwoo said attempting to open his eyes but with a quite anxious heart.

“I'll clean your room.” Hoya said as he pointed towards the mess of used tissues all around the elder room and the elder understood that the moment passed and Hoya wouldn't ever talk about this again.

He looked around the room as he held new tears back, just like himself his room was a mess.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“You have to pick it up, you fucker!” Hoya bit his nails as he simultaneously had his ear against his phone and his eyes locked the decreasing time on the microwave.

It took two missed calls so Woohyun could pick it up in the third. _**“Hoya?”** _ He sounded confused, all of them preferred using their group chat because most of them could read the messages and reply whenever it was most convenient and phone calls rarely happened, mainly when anyone wanted to speak with Infinite V members.

“I have always been happy to tell this to your face fucker, but this time I am mad at you.” Hoya said in anger.

 ** _“What?_** ” Woohyun was dumbfounded.

“YOU WERE WRONG!” Hoya growled before he turned off the call.

He then pulled the food out of the microwave, breathed deeply, forced a smile on his face and went back to Dongwoo room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Dongwoo tried, he couldn't really make Hoya talk about what just happened between them. Not only Hoya showed himself as a skillful topic dodger, maybe because Sungyeol and Sungjong influenced him too much in all those years of friendship, or maybe because Dongwoo was forced to eat and forced to bathe by him before he was tucked into bed.

While that happened, Myungsoo just arrived at Sungyeol place to take him for some exercises, Kris had ordered them to change the hospital for some running or some other sport.

“Yeollie?” Myungsoo called as soon as he closed the door.

“In the bathroom, just a minute!” Sungyeol yelled from behind the bathroom door.

Myungsoo decided it wasn't worth it to take his shoes off and get further in the apartment so he decided to wait by the door. He took his phone out of his pants to send a message to his parents and that's when he noticed the presence of the other being that now lived with Sungyeol.

They squinted their eyes at each other, and Myungsoo was utterly suspicious when the cat suddenly moved his way. She looked up when she got close and Myungsoo felt a sense of dread on his body, once again she seemed to smirk at him before she showed her nails and tried to sharpen it on his pants.

“What? No!” Myungsoo was flabbergasted with this cat audacity. He lifted his leg so she couldn't reach but she just went for the one that was holding his weight on the ground. “Jurumie, stop bullying me!” He complained and placed one leg down to raise the other.

He suddenly heard a chuckle, Sungyeol had arrived and was watching him make weird movements while watching everything in amusement. “You're so cute playing together.”

“I'm not playing, she is bullying me! What did I ever do to her? She doesn't like me.”

Sungyeol got close and grabbed the cat to make her face Myungsoo and then made a voice as if it was hers. “Of course I like you daddy Myung, I just want to play with you...” Before he even finished the sentence Jurumie had already tried to scratch Myungsoo again.

“See!?” Myungsoo made an upset pout that at the same it amused and constricted Sungyeol heart, so he placed her on the ground, wore his shoes as quickly as he could and both of them moved outside the apartment. “I don't understand her, she was not like that when she came.” Myungsoo said as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

“Maybe she is not that used to your presence anym...” Myungsoo turned his head to give Sungyeol a look and the older was surprised with what he was seeing in better-illuminated place. “What is this in your eyes?”

“What?”

“It's red.” Sungyeol said. The elevator suddenly arrived, they entered it and Myungsoo moved directly for the mirror to take a look for yourself.

“Ahn this, it's just a bit itchy since Jurumie scratched me. Maybe there was something on her nails and when I cradled my cheek I pushed inside my eye? I don't know.” He explained.

“But you already cleaned it right?” Sungyeol asked worried and Myungsoo turned at him nodding. 

“But this scratch better fade or else...” Myungsoo said trying to sound threatening but Sungyeol already knew those were empty threats, he had been threatening the poor kitty for a couple of months and nothing happened till now, so he decided to diverge Myungsoo attention from that and maybe gain something out of it.

He took advantage that the two were alone in the elevator and stepped close to whisper sexily in his ear. “You look so sexy like this though..., manly and dangerous, that makes me want to...” Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol away, flustered and with red cheeks, exactly when the door of the elevator opened.

“You won't escape running by dirty talking Sungyeol.” The doctor said still flustered and started walking out of the elevator with Sungyeol in his toll.

“Not running, you said speed walking!” The lawyer complained although he was smirking to himself, he knew exactly what he had done to Myungsoo, now he just wanted to save his energies for late night activities.

 


	105. Vacations plans - Player 2 - Atchoo - Almost I - The game - Naughty – Almost II

 

 

The next day Dongwoo returned to work, he still had his eyes a bit puffy and a swollen face, but his behavior and mood improved drastically and that had his colleagues surrounding him all day asking them a ton of questions.

Hoya found that relieving although sometimes he caught his friend looking at him with an unreadable look. He loved to work with his best friend, they made an amazing team, but this time was not a good moment for them to be in the same place when Dongwoo desperately wanted to talk about the shameful moment where he confessed and the older broke his heart by not saying anything. But Hoya was ok, or that's what he wanted to convince himself of, it was not like Dongwoo would look at him, they were best friends.

Fifteen days passed and it was the middle of December now. Infinite V had finished recording their Japanese album and were preparing themselves for year-end shows and Japanese comeback simultaneously while Hoya was trying to make himself busy by hanging out with his friends from Busan. As for Sungyeol he was still whining about having to do a small run every now and then while Myungsoo seemed to have acquired some allergies lately, but to what he didn't know.

As for Sungjong he was tired, like really tired, and was needing a vacation, thing that he had mentioned in every conversation, even if they were to debate the existence of aliens like they did the other day. Really, they grew up and had more responsibilities now, but some things were just the same.

**Skinshipsoo: I don't know what I am allergic to, my eyes are red and they are itching all the time.**

**Gyutactor: You're probably rubbing dirty hands on your eyes, stop doing that!**

**Dinowoo: What you dirty your hands with? Aren't you suppose to be always clean to exam your patients?**

**Skinshipsoo: Yes, but I think it's something on Sungyeol apartment, when I go there I feel worse.**

**Namu: Sungyeol, did you get messy again? Clean your apartment dude, this is the least you can do for someone that helped you walk again.**

**Lawyeol: Excuse me? My apartment is clean!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Maybe he has developed an allergy on you. Hahahahaah.**

**Lawyeol: ¬¬**

**Lawyeol: Since I am a nice person, I will try other cleaning products to see if it is something I am using.**

**Dino: Maybe it is something you use on Jurumie.**

**Candyboy: I don't know, I just think I need some vacations.**

**Gyutactor: Why are you so random lately?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Jong, focus here, we are investigating Myungsoo allergies.**

**Candyboy: Maybe because I'm tired and need vacations?**

**Namu: After the new year we are going to spend a month in Japan. Since there aren't music shows there we have a more free schedule, do you want to come with us? We could go shopping together, I need to renew my closet.**

**Candyboy: This is a good idea. Don't worry about a thing hyung, you'll dress up really nicely when I am done with you. *.***

**IsayHOyousayYA: If you want to go shopping then throw out half your clothes, or donate them, I don't know. I'm tired of that pile of your clothes in our living room.**

**Candyboy: I said I would get rid of that when I had the time, did you see me having time lately?**

**Candyboy: You're nagging so much lately I feel like I am living with Sunggyu hyung.**

**Gyutactor: I didn't see you complaining when we lived together.**

**Candyboy: I needed you and I was paying you, I don't remember you complaining about that part either, you expensive tutor.**

**Namu: I can complain though.**

**Gyutactor: Shut up Woohyun!**

**Gyutactor: Jong, you sucked big time, I performed a miracle on you!**

**Dinowoo: After the recent events I think I am also needing a time out too.**

**Namu: Then come to Japan with us too.**

**Namu: Actually can't you all come?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Hum... I think it is difficult for Dongwoo and I take vacations at the same time.**

**Dinowoo: KEKEKEKE Ask first and then I will use my magic on our boss a few days later.**

**Lawyeol: I don't know if I will be able to stay more than a weekend, I'm lucky I even have this job and it's not been even a year I am working there. I think it will be difficult for me.**

**Skinshipsoo: I can go if it is a weekend, but it's complicated for me to ask for vacations right now, there's a limit I can play the 'I am the son of the boss' card.**

**Lawyeol: I can offer my grandma apartment in Tokyo if you want to stay there though. She lives half of the year in Taiwan now.**

**Namu: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Gyutactor: I can't believe you'll try to come to see us.**

**Candyboy: Who wants to go to see you? I NEED VACATIONS. And I am going out shopping with Woohyun hyung.**

**Namu: HA, in your face.**

_December 20 th_

**Dinowoo: We got iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.**

**Lawyeol: Me too, I mean, my boss let me anticipate a week of my vacations.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: I have the air company webpage opened, I need the exact day to buy our tickets.**

**Gyutactor: Any day between January 7 th till February 10th.**

**Namu: Come on the last week, it's going to be my birthday.**

**Candyboy: I managed to free my schedules for January, I have a schedule on the exact day of your birthday. =(**

**Namu: I still want a gift though.**

**Candyboy: As always. But really, which day?**

**Dinowoo: It can be any day in January for me.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Me too.**

**Gyutactor: Wait a minute, what about Myungsoo.**

**Lawyeol: Dunno.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Let's flood him.**

**Dinowoo: Myungsoo!**

**Candyboy: Myungsoo!**

**Namu: Myungsoo!**

**Gyutactor: Myungsoo!**

**Lawyeol: Myungsoo!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Myungsoo!**

**Candyboy: Myungsoo!**

**Namu: Myungsoo!**

**Gyutactor: Myungsoo!**

**Lawyeol: Myungsoo!**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Myungsoo!**

**Dinowoo: Myungsoo!**

**Skinshipsoo: What? Too many messages, I am not going to read.**

**Gyutactor: Are you going to be able?**

**Candyboy: What do you think?**

**Skinshipsoo: I think I have to plan things carefully, I need dates.**

**Lawyeol: I have some juridic recess on January first week, so I can take the second as my anticipated vacation and easily spend two weeks traveling.**

**Candyboy: Can we set our plane tickets for the 1 st of January then?**

**Namu: we are supposed to arrive on the 5th only, but it's ok if you want to go early.**

**Dinowoo: No, I have to spend some time with my parents, so maybe after January 5th .**

**Candyboy: Give me dates and your data so I can buy the five planes tickets for us five in the same plane.**

**Gyutactor: Wow, that's new for Sungjong.**

**Candyboy: Shut up before I regret.**

**Lawyeol: You don't need to buy mine, I have money to buy mine, and I will come from Taiwan anyway.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: Ok, four plane tickets then? Myungsoo, 2 nd week is good for you?**

**Skinshipsoo: Yes, because I'll already be there.**

**Gyutactor: What?**

**Lawyeol: What? Doing what? Why my doctor didn't tell me this yet?**

**Skinshipsoo: Family business.**

**Gyutactor left the conversation.**

_______________________________________________

❤❤ **Yeollie** **❤❤** **:** **: I thought we were going together to Taiwan.**

**Skinshipsoo: And we were, but my uncle asked my mom to send me over because he has not been feeling really well. My mom just broke the news to me before I broke the news to her, we'll have to cancel my ticket to Taiwan.**

❤❤ **Yeollie** **❤❤** **:** **This sucks. =(((((((((**

**Skinship: Come early, we can have some quality time together once I am done with my uncle.**

❤❤ **Yeollie** **❤❤** **:** **I'll try, I'm not sure grandma will let me. The things I do for you.**

**Skinshipsoo: The things _I_ do for  _you_!**

❤❤ **Yeollie** **❤❤** **:** **I'll cancel yours right away. =(**

❤❤ **Yeollie** **❤❤** **:** **But I want to register that I hate this guy, he always messes up with our plans whenever he _ap_** _ **pears.**_

**Skinshipsoo: Sorry Yeol, but he is a busy person, it's not always that I can get to see him.**

❤❤ ** **Yeollie** ❤❤ **:**  Urgh Fine. **Sungyeol relented and Myungsoo thanked god he didn't ask why Myungsoo didn't have to go right away if his uncle wasn't feeling well.

______________________________________________________

Sungyeol was still a bit upset about Myungsoo not going to Taiwan with him to spend some days after Christmas there, but it was nothing that Myungsoo couldn't handle with a good 'special' time together. It was worthy although he got himself with eyes of a drug-addicted after. Damn, he still didn't know what Sungyeol had in his apartment that had him allergic.

Christmas arrived a couple of days later. Sunggyu and Woohyun dropped home early in the morning because they had to practice in the afternoon and the elder was upset he wasn't invited for any 'family business' this year - even if he said he wouldn't go he still wanted to be invited to things – but Myungsoo explained that what he was going to do in Japan is his family related only so Sunggyu just kept pouting the rest of the morning because he hadn't a reason to confiscate the gift he finally took the courage to buy for his father.

After lunch Sunggyu moved his ass lazily back to the company and, at night, Myungsoo and his family moved to Misun place to have dinner with Sungyeol family, unexpectedly Misun and Jisoo had become close out of nowhere and were whispering towards each other half of the night. At some point, Jisoo took the opportunity that Myungsoo and Daeyeol were teasing Moonsoo to pull Sungyeol to the side and ask if what she heard from Misun was true.

At first, the lawyer was confused, then he glared at Misun for telling his secret, he ended up nodding and Jisoo almost squealed. Then Sungyeol had the best idea ever, suddenly he didn't want his mother keeping the rings anymore, he remembered the perfect place for him to hide. He just had to retrieve them from her later.

The two families exchanged gifts later, and since Sungyeol knew Myungsoo wasn't keen on Jurumie anymore and the last time they took her to the vet he was enchanted with a Russian Blue cat, he gave Myungsoo his own kitten.

“I wanted a female because of Jurumie, but I only found a male, you'll have to be fine with that.” Sungyeol said when he opened the door of Daeyeol room and got the cat he hid inside all afternoon. "He is yours"

“Oh my god, he is so beautiful!” Myungsoo eyes sparkled as he grabbed the kitten and held against his chest, the thing that the kitten didn't mind at all, he just rubbed his small head on the boy's chest.

“He looks like you hyung.” Daeyeol teased but Myungsoo completely ignored him.

“And look at his eyes, they shine so brightly. I think I'll call him Byeollie.”

“Byeollie?” Sungyeol chuckled. “You're so not original.”

“So?” Myungsoo asked, more interested in his new kitten than his boyfriend.

“We can't keep him.” Jongwan said and Myungsoo instantly got sad. “Sorry Myungsoo, but our schedules are hectic, we can't have something more to be worried about.”

“But...” The boy was ready to argue.

“I can help raise him.” Moonsoo interrupted offering and Myungsoo nodded.

“No, sorry guys. Your father is right.” Jisoo said apologetic and Myungsoo was already sadly trying to say his goodbyes to the creature that was looking at him with bright round and twinkly eyes. G _osh, this cat really looks like Myungsoo._  Sungyeol thought.

“You can keep him at my place. I can take care of him when you're not there, and you visit me almost every day now so you'll always be able to play with him.” Sungyeol offered.

“Really? Thank you so much.” Myungsoo got closer to his boyfriend to give him a peck, that surprisingly didn't leave Misun uncomfortable, only to turn around with one of his brightest smiles to place the cat on the ground and start playing with him.

A few minutes later he stopped what he was doing and looked at Sungyeol with an unreadable expression until... “Achoo!”

_________________________________________________

Two days after Christmas Sungyeol left for Taiwan, leaving his two roommates under Myungsoo care and the said boy under specific instructions on how to deal with moody Jurumie. The boy dropped by their apartment before work and would go back there after work to feed the cats, play with Byeol and avoid the beast (Jurumie), then try to speed up his thesis before he once more feeds them, clean after them then go home.

Myungsoo spent his new year eve in his grandma house with half of his big family and Sunggyu grandmother, being babied because his allergies were becoming very intense. This year even Sungyeon family also came and Myungsoo thought it was a pity Sungyeol had left for Taiwan, he really wanted to introduce him to her so she would stop asking things that left him red in the cheeks.

Sunggyu side of the family was a little upset that Sunggyu spent the new year evening performing on a music show, but they sat down and watched him live through TV, making Jongwan feel proud when Myungsoo's cousins started to compliment his son singing skills.

“He takes after me.” Jongwan had said proudly with the silliest expression in his face at the time. What a change, Myungsoo thought, it was a pity that Sunggyu would scoff at that.

Two days later Myungsoo picked Misun and Daeyeol at the airport to drop them at home. They talked animatedly on the way back and Misun even asked him if he was better from his allergies, she and Sungyeol had been trying all sorts of different products and even so, Myungsoo was still suffering with them. Daeyeol just observed them, it didn't really seem that a year and a bit ago Misun hated Myungsoo, sometimes he couldn't believe her change.

Misun was frustrated, she had been having countless debates with Sungyeol on what it could be the source of his younger lover allergies, they already cleaned all the apartment and his allergies only got worse lately. Myungsoo sighed and said not to worry, he had an idea of what it could be now and he would do a test once he came back from the joint vacations he would take with Sungyeol and his other friends. Talking about that, he asked if she or Daeyeol could take care of the cats until they came back and Misun accepted while Daeyeol groaned, he knew he would be the one actually doing this.

Myungsoo took his flight to Japan next morning. He wasn't used to flying alone, he preferred to fly with Sungyeol because his presence calmed him, but since his boyfriend was in Taiwan... His uncle said he would be waiting for him so Myungsoo hoped Jaejoong kept his word and took him to some hotel, he was tired and sleepy because of his medication and he only had reservations for when he was supposed to meet with his friends.

Jaejoong took Myungsoo for their hotel, kind of worried about the boy that had Sunggyu-sized eyes at the moment and let the boy sleep a bit before they could talk. It turns out Jaejoong's 'not feeling so well' wasn't anything bodily related, Myungsoo was sure he double checked, it was because Yunho had contacted him through a private message on Twitter and suddenly he didn't know how to be himself anymore.

Honestly Myungsoo didn't know how Jaejoong expected him to help, and he also couldn't believe that his parents made him come to Japan for that, but Jaejoong insisted the boy should share his therapist wisdom with him because if he were to go for a session his face would have been plastered in all news portals of Korea, and Japan, maybe even China and Taiwan. He wasn't already in a pleasant mood the last fan meeting on Nagoya so he expected Myungsoo put him back into emotional shape in time for JYJ next Tokyo fan meet, he had two days for that anyway.

So, Myungsoo spent two days rooming with his uncle talking him through some emotional breakdowns that even made the man kick his teammates whenever they tried to enter his room to ask how he was doing - not that the two-minded, they knew Jaejoong since the man was fifteen – Yoochun went out to drink and play with his Japanese friends while Junsu was trying to organize some soccer game.

When it was the third-day Myungsoo couldn't take anymore, he had to go out to see the sun and eat something different, maybe buy the snacks Sungyeol and Moonsoo liked, and that's when he realized he was in the same hotel of Infinite V. “Shit!” He said once he was able to read the name of the hotel he could barely see before because of his allergies, but now that he noticed, they reduced considerably since he arrived in Japan.

Myungsoo bought a few things with his uncle black credit card and tried to come back to their room as inconspicuously as he could only to see an annoyed Jaejoong on his door and a pleading Junsu trying to convince him of something.

“Please hyung!" Junsu pleaded. "I already have 20 players, Yoochun hyung said he would play if you played.”  _Ah, soccer!_  Myungsoo thought.

“Can't you see I am not in the mood?” Jaejoong growled as Myungsoo tried to approach them.

“Don't make me use aegyo.” Junsu threatened but as Jaejoong rolled his eyes Junsu quickly pulled his hands up to make his flower aegyo.

Myungsoo was almost reaching them when, and because of his luck was really good today (or not), Sunggyu and Woohyun came out of a room behind him, but he only noticed when he heard his brother.

“Stop worrying about Hoya, I don't think you should worry about... Myungsoo?” 

Myungsoo turned around scared as a deer caught in headlights and Sunggyu little eyes moved from his brother towards the other two Kims in the corridor and to Woohyun, fuck this situation, how he and Myungsoo would get out of this one? Woohyun was here and he would freak out and...

“HYUNG, THAT'S JYJ SUNBAENIMS!” Woohyun pointed at the two sunbaes without shame, getting both singers attention, and Sunggyu thanked the gods at least Woohyun added the word Sunbaenim, Kim Jaejoong was more strict than himself.

“Myungsoo?” Jaejoong called and Myungsoo turned to look at his uncle with the same scared expression, but noticing Woohyun suspicious expression and Sunggyu desperate expression beside him, Jaejoong kind of put the pieces together and was quick to act. “What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to grow up as a sasaeng?”

“Sasaeng? What Sasaen...” Junsu was about to ask but Myungsoo interrupted him bowing exaggeratedly.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know JYJ had schedules in Japan. This is a coincidence, I swear I am not stalking, I just wanted to find Infinite V room.” Myungsoo pointed behind himself and hoped that the two in front of him caught on on his acting though one behind him believed completely. Both Sunbaes looked past Myungsoo before he added. “I am not stalking them too, they are my friends.”

“Right.” Sunggyu was able to come forward to his brother side to greet the other two, pulling a rather frozen but suspicious Woohyun with him. “Hello, we are Infinite V.” He bowed and forced Woohyun to stiffly bow at them, he was still in conflict if he should enter fanboy mode or if he should enter detective mode.

Junsu opened his mouth to speak but Jaejoong shut him up. “Don't bother, they clearly know we are JYJ. Hello to you two.” He greeted with a nod of acknowledgment.

“Sorry if our friend bothered you, I'll make sure he doesn't do that anymore.” Sunggyu once more bowed and now Woohyun was annoyed at him.

“He wasn't bothering.” Junsu chuckled. “Myungsoo had never done that, I know him since he was a little kid.” Junsu meant good but, really, that fucked Myungsoo situation because Woohyun looked at him half glaring, half inquiring him and extremely suspicious.

“Yeah, some of his cousins are big fans and they always brought him to shows or events so we kind of watched him grow from our stages, but I never saw him outside of Korea.” Jaejoong explained in a monotone tone, but then he had a brilliant idea. “Junsu, why don't you invite our hobaes to play soccer with you instead of me and Chunnie? I think since they are younger they will have the stamina to accompany you for more than 90 minutes of running.”

Woohyun eyes instantly sparkled and Myungsoo could feel that in his mind Woohyun looked like a five-year-old jumping in place with one of his hands up, begging to be chosen.  _Pick me,_ _picke me, picke me up,_ he chanted in his head _._

“Oh no, the only thing I play is music.” Sunggyu quickly got his ass out of that one.

Junsu looked at Woohyun in the eyes but he didn't say anything, he just kept thinking until he snapped his fingers together. “Ha, now I remember, I signed a shirt of my team for you right?”

“YES!” Woohyun replied excitedly. “I didn't think sunbaenim would remember, but yes! The best gift and the only gift, Myungsoo ever gave me.” He turned at Myungsoo and half glared at him. “My birthday is next month, this year I want a gift.”

“How are your schedules? Do you play soccer well? Do you have time for a game?” Junsu hesitated.

“Well, if it is within the next two days I think I can play.” He then shifted his weight from one leg to the other a bit shy. “I was captain of my team when I was in high school and when entered college, so... yeah.”

“THAT'S GREAT!” Junsu totally beamed and came towards Woohyun to throw an arm around him. “Let's discuss tactics further in my room, and we have to find a way to convince Chunnie hyung because he said he would only play if Jaejoong hyung played and....”

“I have a friend that is coming tomorrow, he is not famous but he is very good so if Yoochun sunbaenim can't play...”

“Not everyone on the teams is famous so that's perfect!” Junsu dragged an excited Woohyun down the corridor until they disappeared behind a door.

Both Sunggyu and Myungsoo sighed relieved and Jaejoong stepped aside as if waiting for them to enter. “Almost.”

________________________________________________

The Kims talked at a fast pace, thinking about what they could do to avoid people discovering their connection. Myungsoo didn't have a problem with being related to both but the other two thought it would be a pain in the ass to explain to the friends that were supposed to come today and tomorrow. They came to the hushed conclusion that they just had to move Myungsoo to his reserved room and pray for Woohyun to not see that happening.

Jaejoong had sent a message for Junsu to keep amusing Woohyun - which he wouldn't need too much for it, breathing beside Woohyun would do – while Myungsoo ran downstairs to re-register and Jaejoong and Sunggyu gathered his things and placed everything inside his bag. Half an hour later Jaejoong banged his door shut until it was time for him to go to his next schedule and Sunggyu and Myungsoo had left the younger bag in his room and waited for Woohyun in Sunggyu room, eating the snacks that were previously for Jaejoong and talking lazily about their lives.

“And Woohyun is worrying me so much for so many months already... “Sunggyu sighed as he let his body fall into bed, placing some snacks inside his mouth like a hamster that he was and talking again with his mouth full. “He has been so weird, I mean, he is weird, we all are, but he has not been his normal weird, do you get it?”

“No.” Myungsoo said flatly. “Woohyun hyung is the one I know the least, he glares at me without reason every now and then.”

“He's jealous, don't mind him.” Sunggyu waved him off then continued. “He works just fine, and he plays with the staff too, but with me... with me, he has been distant.”

“Hyung, you push him away every time, what do you expect? Maybe he is trying to put distance to move on just like Dongwoo hyung tried to do.” Myungsoo reasoned.

“Don't get me started with Dongwoo.” Sunggyu whined. “His involvement with Kris left Woohyun so pissed that I was honestly scared he would bite my head off if I approached him.” He then snorted and spoke with sarcasm. “And that's because he says he loves me, if he were to hate me I would be a goner.” Sunggyu was sure of this.

“That was kind of weird even for me.” Myungsoo sighed and let himself fall on Woohyun bed. “Sungyeol made me befriend Kris hyung and every time I talk to him is a torture, he was so sad when he discovered we all knew Dongwoo hyung liked Hoya hyung.”

“He what?”

“Oh, you didn't know this part?” Myungsoo asked surprised.

“Why am I the last one to know things? I don't like that.” Sunggyu whined and Myungsoo suddenly tensed and looked at his brother apprehensive, but Sunggyu continued, not noticing Myungsoo stiffness. “Talking about Hoya... Woohyun told me he received a call from him, and Hoya told him that he was wrong and ended the call. Woohyun is killing the few brain cells he has thinking what he could possibly be wrong at that left Hoya angry... Do you know anything?”

“No, I have been trying to speed up my thesis because next semester will be hard, I will not have to go as often to college but dad wants me to take more shifts, night shifts included so... yeah.”

“You're so fucked, why you chose to begin working there?” Sunggyu said not pitying his brother one bit when the door slammed open and Woohyun came inside the most bright he seemed in months and talking on the phone, then started to pace back and forth.

“Can you ask mom for my soccer shoes, those you gifted me, and bring it when you come tomorrow? Yeah, I want to use them, Hoya. You won't believe me, but I am sure Sunggyu hyung and Myungsoo, that already appeared, by the way, can testify in my favor – I, we, bumped with two-thirds of JYJ, I mean Kim Junsu and Kim Jaejoong sunbaenims - and guess what? Yeah, I am going to play with Junsu hyung.” They heard a stifled shriek coming from the phone before they heard Woohyun shrieking too. “I know right, I am so lucky... No, you don't need to feel jealous because I managed to include you and...” Another not so manly shriek was heard. “I know right, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

“And here I thought they kind of fought.” Sunggyu said as he observed Woohyun in amusement, Myungsoo just shrugged.

After that phone call, they had to listen to Woohyun excited rambling while he stuffed himself with Jaejoong snacks. When Myungsoo got bored he just wanted to read his messages, to see if Sungyeol had already landed or not and that's when he noticed he forgot his phone in his uncle room. Whatever, he would pick it up later when he could have a chance to ditch them.

When it was dinner time Myungsoo begged for them to eat at the hotel restaurant so they went down to eat accompanied by some of the boy's managers. There were some fans taking pictures of them, and asking for autographs and even Myungsoo had to sign a picture of the modeling ad he did with Sungyeol and Sungjong a couple of years back, but they were able to find a corner where they could eat in peace.

Once they came back to their floor, the managers told the two boys to go sleep so they could enjoy the next day and Myungsoo was glad the two hyungs were put to bed early. He slipped inside his uncle room to search for his phone while he still gave an advice or two for the older before he left. He walked towards his room, the one beside Infinite V, looking at his phone and trying to check messages; he opened the door as he read a message saying Sungyeol already landed when he noticed another bag inside the room.

Myungsoo smiled ear to ear and his eyes searched for his lover, but he was nowhere to be found. He was about to be disappointed when he heard the faint sound of water coming from the bathroom. Now things just became beyond interesting. With no ceremonies, he opened the door and entered the bathroom to see Sungyeol washing his hair, but looking like he was shooting a sensual scene.

Sungyeol smirked when he noticed he was being observed before he turned and looked at his lover. “Well well, we have a peeping tom here.”

“You'd have to agree that the view is really nice.” Myungsoo managed to mumble.

“Do you want to join me? I can let you help me to...” Sungyeol didn't even manage to finish the sentence and Myungsoo was already taking his clothes off and getting into predator mode. Good, because it would be easier for him to find an excuse tomorrow.

Half an hour later Sungyeol had his limbs feeling like jelly and he tried to contain screams of pleasure while he felt all of Myungsoo length push into the best spot inside him. Damn Myungsoo was that good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple had slept naked on each other arms, Sungyeol had been so physically tired of flying and having sex that he, that always woke up earlier than Myungsoo, overslept. At some point, one of their phones started to ring as someone banged incessantly on the door. Fuck, they were going to be caught.

Sungyeol kicked Myungsoo out of bed and ran to the bathroom, and as soon as Myungsoo understood what was happening he could only dress and go to the door. The boys entered the room and Woohyun asked right away why Sungyeol bed was untouched, luckily for him both of them accepted that he didn't see Sungyeol coming and that maybe he slept at his grandma apartment before arriving there in the morning.

They went to chill in the pool after breakfast, and although Sungyeol slept out of tiredness at some chair and left Sunggyu and Myungsoo dealing with a still excited and impressed Woohyun, they waited there for Hoya, Dongwoo and Sungjong to arrive then they got out for lunch.

They decided to go shopping after that and Woohyun ran for the first sports store he found so he could buy some clothes for him, and Hoya, to play soccer later. Both of them kept giggling and talking to each other as two gossiping girls that got noticed by their crush and Sungjong swore he has never felt so weirded out to see Woohyun and Hoya act so close, and weirdly, as this. Hoya didn't mind his friends looking at him weirdly, playing with FCMen was going to be a great help to forget temporarily that he was pretending to be ok around Dongwoo when he was not.

Their friends didn't trust Sungyeol's memory of the streets of Tokyo much, but Sungyeol ended up taking them to some good places where they took group pictures or ate or bought stuff. When it was dinner time they already ate so much that they couldn't handle food anymore so they decided to go to their hotel again and just chill there.

Sungyeol announced he still had to do some exercises with Myungsoo and suddenly everyone was interested in seeing that, of course, because of different reasons. Sunggyu wanted to see his baby brother in action and Woohyun was waiting to throw some teasing on them, Hoya was curious about the exercises per se while Sungjong and Dongwoo were more focused on the two interactions and squealed internally. They ended up talking all night after that, actually everyone but Sunggyu that had slept on Myungsoo bed.

Sunggyu had woken up by voices at the door, his door, not that he remembered how he was able to come back to his room and consequently to his bed, he shrugged, the boys maybe had carried him back. He lazily looked at his phone, it was fucking 7:18 am, then moved to look at the door and saw Woohyun trying to talk in a low but still quite excited tone with Junsu at their door.

“NAM WOOHYUN!” He yelled and that gathered the attention of those by the door and by the way Woohyun looked back at him he knew that the younger understood by his tone that he wanted to be left alone so he could sleep so Woohyu came out of their room and Sunggyu closed his small eyes again.

The next time Sunggyu opened his eyes it was because he was being lightly shaken. “Hyung.” Sunggyu blinked to understand what was happening. “Hyung.” It was Woohyun and he was shaking Sunggyu lightly again.

“What? What happened?” Sunggyu asked and then tried to sit on his bed only to see Woohyun completely dressed from head to toe as a soccer player.

“Nothing, it's just we have to leave now, the others are waiting for us.” Woohyun explained.

“Huh?” Sunggyu blinked confusedly. “Others who?”

“Our friends hyung, and Junsu sunbaenim and his friends, I promised that I would play with them so I have to be there on time.” The younger explained.

“Then go play and let me sleep, I want to go back sleep.” He was going to lay again but Woohyun grabbed his wrist when he was about to reach for his covers.

“Hyung, remember that it's part of our job to socialize with other idols? JYJ does not appear on TV but they are still as influential as fuck. Forgetting my fanboy side, it is a great opportunity for us so the managers want you to go to cheer for me.” He explained and tried to pull Sunggyu from his bed.

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? We have a showcase tonight.” Sunggyu whined as he let Woohyun handle him.

“Exactly, so after the game I have to rest, that's why the game it's so early. We are going to be free before lunch, and if we get lucky we are going to be invited to eat with them.” Sunggyu looked skeptically at Woohyun that quickly corrected himself. “That's what I am expecting at least.” The younger said and pushed him to the bathroom that already had a complete set of clothes and underwear for him there.

“NAM WOOHYUN I WON'T LET YOU DITCH OUR FRIENDS!” Sunggyu screamed once Woohyun closed the door on his face.

____________________________________________________

Woohyun made a show out of stretching himself which made Hoya look at him a bit weirded out, the boy was pretty much doing alone the exercises Myungsoo made Sungyeol do yesterday and that was making Sunggyu do some lip biting and licking on his lips but thankfully he was wearing a mask.

“Hey, at least he won't pull any muscle.” Myungsoo whispered in his ear after he elbowed the elder to gain his attention, clearly thinking Sunggyu was actually thinking what Woohyun was doing as not necessary. Pfff, poor Myungsoo didn't know a thing, the boy needed to keep being innocent.

Poor Sunggyu, he was the one that didn't know anything.

“There are so many big shots here.” Sungjong said as he identified some of the players. “Hoya hyung is probably having the time of his life right now.” Dongwoo touched the younger arms to get his attention and when Sungjong turned to look at him he was handed a Yeobong.

“I packed some for all of us.” Dongwoo said smiling brightly. “Can you pass to the others?”

“You always think about everything right, hyung?” Sungjong chuckled and passed three Yeobongs along for Sungyeol, Myungsoo, and Sunggyu respectively.

“Why do I want one of those?” Sunggyu asked as he inspected the official lightstick.

“To cheer Woohyunnie and Hoya.” Dongwoo explained.

“I don't know why we are here, we have most of the day off and it's only Woohyun and Hoya enjoying this.” Sunggyu complained.

“Hyung, Hoya and Woohyun hyungs are making a dream come true here, let's be happy for them.” Sungyeol advised.

“I could be happy for them all the way from my bed.” Sunggyu once more complained.

“Shut up Kim Sunggyu, and just cheer them on!” Myungsoo hissed and everyone looked at him with surprised expressions while Sunggyu snorted but turned the light on, but he didn't shake the lightstick in the air though.

“Myungsoo hyung, you never fail to surprise me.” Sungjong had an amused smile on his face now and Myungsoo shrugged and looked at the soccer field.

“I can't understand the point in this game, can somebody explain me the rules?”

“I can't believe you don't know the rules of this game, listen...” Sungyeol started to speak as they observed the game start.

Myungsoo wasn't sure he got all the rules right, he didn't quite understand Sungyeol information about formations and tactics and even how championships worked. He was always more interested in studying than watching TV anyway, therefore, he never watched soccer enough to understand. He settled for knowing there were 20 men running after a ball that should be kicked past the goalkeepers, one on each side, and in between bars.

Woohyun, and Hoya, proved they had a lot of stamina and still worked well together just as much as they did when they were on the same team in high school and college and they were close to scoring many times, but well, Junsu tactics were not working so Woohyun took advantage that someone was going to shoot a penalty to whisper a few things in Hoya's ear.

At this point, Sunggyu was pretty much bored and Sungyeol wanted to go to the bathroom, as he had drunk a big cup of coffee and half of Myungsoo's by now, and the said boy was starting to get hungry, while Dongwoo and Sungjong were the ones actually cheering their friends.

“Guys, I'll look for the bathrooms, I need to pee.” The lawyer announced and walked away from them before any of the boys could reply.

Five minutes later and Myungsoo belly growled so loud that the remaining boys looked at him with a frown on their face. “Hehe.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Just go eat something. I don't want to be accused of letting you starve.” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo smiled sheepishly again.

“Hyung can you bring something for me too?” Sungjong asked and Dongwoo looked at him with the face that said he wanted to ask the same thing so Myungsoo just took his phone and wrote down what they wanted to eat, they were asking so many things he surely wouldn't remember everything, not to mention it was so much food he was sure he wouldn't be able to bring all of that alone.

As Myungsoo came down from the bleachers to try to find the boys food, Sunggyu slid to the chair that belonged to Sungyeol so he wouldn't be much distant from his friends. Hoya almost scored, but really that goalkeeper was the best, and tallest, a player from the other team. But he had a fire in the eyes now, to score a goal on that goalkeeper was a matter of honor.

___________________________________

Myungsoo walked through the corridor he came from when they arrived at the small stadium trying to look for some food when he saw Sungyeol coming out of the bathroom.

“What are you doing here?” The lawyer asked amused when his lover got close.

“Hunting food, wanna come?” Myungsoo replied innocently but Sungyeol just smirked at him and suddenly he didn't like where this was going.

Sungyeol grabbed the younger collar and pulled him inside the bathroom. “What? No Sungyeol, release me!” Myungsoo demanded but was ignored by his boyfriend that pulled him inside the bathroom. “Sungyeol, someone can catch us!” He argued breathlessly as Sungyeol started attacking his neck.

Sungyeol growled and pulled Myungsoo inside a stall, locking right after. “Fine now? No one is going to see. Now...” he went back to Myungsoo neck as the younger tried to push him away.

“No! A bathroom stall, really? We are better than this, I don't whore myself like this, I...”

Sungyeol pulled away and looked at his lover in the eye. “Have you never done this? Don't you know how good it is to come with the adrenaline of breaking some rules? Have you never done this when you were in high school?” He asked and Myungsoo stayed quiet for a second before he dared to open his mouth.

“When I was in high school my girlfriend wasn't, and I am not the cheating type.” Myungsoo briefly and Sungyeol put the pieces together then smirked.

“I'm going to give you a high school experience now.” With that he made his lips crash against his lover as he pushed Myungsoo body against the stall walls and started to feel him up frenetically with his hands.

____________________________________

“Hyung, how are you lately?” Sungjong asked with an eye on the game but his mind working in another direction.

“I'm fine Jongie I've been very healthy.” Dongwoo said trying to divert the subject.

“I mean how do you feel now about the end of your relationship with Kris hyung.” Sungjong clarified and Sunggyu perked up.

“I'm ok, sadly we weren't meant to be.” Dongwoo answered and hoped that Sungjong changed the subject.

“Sorry I couldn't support you better hyung, but Hoya hyung is my cousin... and if I could choose I'd want to see you two together.' Sungjong said apologetic and Dongwoo sighed deeply. “But I know he was a good guy and...”

“Sungjong don't, I know you think he is a great guy and all but none of us was a saint.” Dongwoo said breathing deeply, indicating he was starting to feel angry with the topic of the conversation.

“What do you mean?” Sunggyu asked curiously.

“He...” Dongwoo suddenly stopped his words then strengthened himself up, then said stiffly. “You just need to know that things didn't end well and I don't want to remember how we hurt each other.”

“Dongwoo, why did you date him? And why you didn't tell me anything back then?” Sunggyu asked and Dongwoo leaned forward to look past Sungjong to look at the oldest.

“Because we both hoped that something would change if we dated.” Dongwoo replied. “And why do you think I didn't tell you when I first dated him? People take me for a fool but I am not that dumb, that would fuck up with the small chances I had with you.”

Sunggyu eyes grew large, he thought Dongwoo would never so blatantly admit this in front of Sungjong, as for the same boy he was looking from one to another with eyes almost the size of a ball of tennis. “OH MY GOD.” He had gasped. “You two....”

“No, nothing ever happened.” Both boys said at the same time, Dongwoo with a really calm tone while Sunggyu had a bit of desperation in his.

“Imagining you two together is really weird you know? Do the others know this?” Sungjong asked a bit weirded out.

“Woohyun does.” Dongwoo moved his eyes back to the field. “But if he hadn't told anyone up till now you're not going to be the one telling them either, even more Hoya, it is not like it matters though, Hoya thinks I like the same person since we met."

“Ok, but hyung, Hoya hyung was really strange while you were together with Kris, he even got himself drunk once.” Sungjong started and that got Dongwoo attention the moved his eyes to the maknae. “Tell me something, he had never demonstrated anything for you in private?”

“He... I don't know.”

“How come you don't know?” Sunggyu was the one asking this time. “He shows or not.”

“Hyung, you're not the best one to talk about this.” Dongwoo slightly glared at Sunggyu, that shifted uncomfortably in his seat, then decided he would answer anyway. “He told me something... but it was so confusing and I just had broken up with Kris hyung... I don't know what he really meant so at the time I didn't say anything...” Dongwoo sighed tiredly and sadly.

“OH MY GOD, hyung! I don't know what he said but if he even hinted something you should have taken the lead and boldly asked him about it.” Sungjong wanted to rip his hair. “Hoya hyung is so awkward with love related things... whatever he said it must have taken all his courage to tell you and you didn't say anything back.”

“Maybe is this why Woohyun has been so concerned with Hoya lately.” Sunggyu suddenly gasped with the revelation. "That fucker knows everything and is holding up secrets now!" He then tried to search for that tiny tree running between big hyungs.

“Try to talk to him again.” Sungjong suggested. “Try to ask him what he truly meant.”

'Jongie~ I am trying, but Hoya is dodging the subject every time I want to ask.” Dongwoo whined and Sungjong wrapped an arm around him.

“Hyung, if you want to I can go sleep in Sungyeol and Myungsoo hyungs room tonight so you can talk to him, what do you think?” Sungjong coaxed softly.

“I...”

Sunggyu finally spotted his band mate and yelled. “YAAAAAAAAAAH, NAM WOOOHYUUUUN!”

But Woohyun was running towards the goal, waiting for Hoya to pass the ball to him, when Sunggyu screamed and he thought the hyung was cheering for him, so he had to do well now. Hoya finally kicked the ball in his direction and he outran a player, got the ball, dribbled another and finally kicked the ball inside the goal, finally making the score unbalanced in his favor.

The three boys at the bleachers were surprised with the goal and were looking at him impressed and Woohyun and Hoya took the opportunity to run as close as they could from where his friends were.

“For youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Woohyun yelled from the distance, pointed his finger at Sunggyu and then made a heart sign for him before Hoya dragged him to celebrate with the famous teammates.

“Aish!” Sunggyu cheeks were bright pink even behind the mask he was wearing. “I can't handle this, I'm going to search for the others, I'm hungry anyway.” Sunggyu threw whatever excuse and quickly started moving his lazy ass out of the bleachers before Sungjong started teasing him.

______________________________________________

“AAAAHH!”

“Shhh, keep quiet.” Sungyeol whispered in his lover's ear as he pressed himself against the other body.

“Ca-an't.” Myungsoo said trying to restrict his volume.

“I'm going to stop.” Sungyeol threatened.

“No! Kee-eep going... keep going.” Myungsoo begged.

“I knew you wouldn't refuse once I got my hands on you.” Sungyeol voice came utterly confident and seductive on Myungsoo ears, and even at that moment where his mind was hazy he thanked every god and saint possible for Sungyeol to be there with him, as confident as he was the first time Myungsoo had laid eyes on him, the lawyer faded scars were not a problem anymore for him.

“Ma-make me co-ome.” Myungsoo said breathlessly.

“Turn around.” Sungyeol ordered as he took his long fingers from inside his boyfriend, he couldn't go all the way because a limping now would be hard to explain so he would finish this another way.

Myungsoo did what he was told and Sungyeol kneeled in front of him, and with a brief lick of his lips, he engulfed Myungsoo length in his mouth as he made his fingers go back to where they were previously.

“Hmmmfp!” Myungsoo kept trying to control himself by biting his lips but the sounds were still coming from his mouth. Sungyeol was increasing the pace on his length as he stimulated with fingers at the same time, he would not take too long to come and Sungyeol knew that. And he was still being incredibly mean about it with those sexy eyes looking up to him.

“Yeol-ah!” Myungsoo manages to mumble although he wanted to scream his lover name and Sungyeol felt the familiar liquid entering his mouth. Not that he tasted other men but he liked to think Myungsoo had a particular taste, a bit sweet like his nickname but still not quite there either. He could drink up from Myungsoo anytime and he would never get sick of it.

Sungyeol gulped everything, let go of his boyfriend now limp dick to go up on his feet. At this moment Myungsoo legs failed him but Sungyeol was able to catch him and place him on the toilet and then kissed him passionately.

The lawyer had and an amused smile on his face when he broke the kiss, by Myungsoo expression he was certain his lover enjoyed this, and he was happy that he was able to be the first in Myungsoo life to give him this kind of experience. He caressed his lover's hair and looked at him fondly but Myungsoo eyes traveled from Sungyeol eyes towards the tent in his pants and he quickly grabbed the lawyer belt and started to undo it.

“What?” Sungyeol gasped surprised, he thought he would mess Myungsoo but, honestly, he didn't think the younger would do the favor back here, he was expecting to get it later that night. Myungsoo pulled Sungyeol pants and underwear down in one go, freeing the lawyer cock. “Myungsoo you don't need to return the favor now, we can go all the way tonight, you...”

Myungsoo merely blinked at him, showing now a naughty look in his eyes and making a show of licking his lips because he knew it drove Sungyeol crazy every time he did that and then he tapped his lips softly to indicate he wanted his lover to take the initiative of placing his own cock there. How could Sungyeol not obey?

Sungyeol did what he was ordered to growling lowly as he felt the wet and warm sensation all around him. He felt Myungsoo's hands reaching to squeeze one of his butt cheeks while the other went inside his shirt to caress his belly. “….soo-ah...” Sungyeol wanted to keep sounds low just like he instructed to Myungsoo earlier but this was too good, and now that Myungsoo made an expression as if he was smirking Sungyeol knew he wasn't going to able either. “… you're … so... good...” He moaned. Gosh, it wasn't only Myungsoo that would have a good memory of this.

As he rocked his hips Myungsoo hands traveled on his body, and at some point, the younger even played with his balls at the same time he teased Sungyeol entrance, but before he could even insert his fingers Sungyeol grabbed him by his hair and thrust a little harder in his mind. Myungsoo was caught by surprise but quickly recomposed himself as Sungyeol announced he was about to come.

Myungsoo then placed more pressure in his lips around Sungyeol cock and with a few more thrusts he was coming. “Myungsoo-ah!” He moaned.

As soon as Sungyeol said his lover name the bathroom door opened. Both of their eyes were huge and Myungsoo instantly pushed Sungyeol away which made the cum hit him in the face, a thing that any other time would make Sungyeol weak at the knees, but at this point, it was a new problem. But Myungsoo at least was fast enough to pull his legs up so no one could see there were two people inside one bathroom stall and Sungyeol got some toilet paper to clean his lover as he made a sign for them to stay silent.

The door was clearly still open because they could hear sounds from outside, but the person who might have or might not have heard them was not moving inside or outside so they waited until the person closed the bathroom door.

“Shit!” Sungyeol hissed as soon as he was able, pulling his pants up.

“I knew this wouldn't come out well.” Myungsoo whispered as he did the same.

“What if it was one of our friends?” Sungyeol asked but when he opened the stall door to go out he remembered something else. “What if it wasn't our friends? Myungsoo we are so doomed." He started to pull his hair but Myungsoo quickly made him stop.

“Let's clean us first then we can think later.” Myungsoo said going straight to the sink to clean his face and Sungyeol followed him to wash his hands.

They suddenly heard footsteps approaching and both of them froze in place and looked scared at each other. One person heard them doing the dirty, now someone else was going to the bathroom and would probably find at least suspicious they were trying to clean themselves while having messy hair and pink abused lips.

Sungyeol closed his eyes and waited for shit to happen although he still prayed in his mind that a miracle happened.

_______________________________________________

“Kim Sunggyu-shi!” Jaejoong said as loud as he could without sounding too weird, trying to warn the two inside the bathroom.

“Hi, Jaejoong-shi.” Sunggyu quiet and respectful reply came.

“I didn't think you would come to watch the game.” Jaejoong continued.

“I was forced to.” Sunggyu complained with a pout and crossed arms over his chest.

“Just like me, hehe.” Jaejoong continued talking loudly than he had to. “Let's kill time together, I have some advice for you.” He suggested at the same time he tried to warn the two inside the bathroom he would try to take the younger idol away.

“Advice?!” Sunggyu seemed suspicious, maybe he would get another historic scolding, but he didn't remember doing anything to Myungsoo in the last couple of years. “Career advice?” He guessed.

“No. Personal advice.”

“But I...” Sunggyu wanted to argue and get his ass out of a one on one conversation with Jaejoong that would fuck his mood, even more, the elder always thought he would be forever a villain in Myungsoo life even though they showed nothing but brotherhood feelings towards each other, so why Jaejoong wanted to talk to him? They had nothing to talk about if it wasn't Myungsoo or as Sunbae-hobae.

“About Woohyun-shi,” Jaejoong explained and Sunggyu cheeks flushed pink again and he started to move away from the older idol, this was too embarrassing and because of that Jaejoong smirked evilly and followed him.


	106. Showcase - Under my skin - Questions and Concerns - Allergies

 

 

“FUCK! It was KIM JAEJOONG!” Sungyeol hissed in frustration. “Argh!” He then leaned his body in and rested his hands on the sink as he started to think about a way Woohyun or Sunggyu could somehow include him in a place with Jaejoong so he could have a brief talk with the older idol.

“Pfffffff. AHHAHAHAHAHHAA.” Myungsoo couldn't control himself and started to laugh madly.

“Why are you laughing? This is not funny Myungsoo.” Sungyeol growled.

Myungsoo stopped laughing and came beside his lover to caress his nape. “We are going to be fine Yeol, he won't tell anything to anyone.”

“What makes you so sure?” Sungyeol asked suspiciously at him, not believing his lover for a moment.

“He doesn't have a reason to.” Myungsoo said and his boyfriend wasn't still convinced so he tried another argument. “Sungyeol, I'm a loyal fan of his and my uncle worked for him, I accompanied all of his career and I might have seen a thing or two he didn't want me to, so he definitely won't tell anyone about us.”

Sungyeol sighed and straightened up. “Fine, I'll believe you.”

“We need to tell our friends though.” Myungsoo said becoming serious and Sungyeol froze and turned around to talk to him.

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol said in a warning tone but Myungsoo completely disregarded him.

“Please Sungyeol, what's holding you back? The hyungs are already over what happened with Dongwoo hyung, we could use the opportunity that we are all gathered here and tell them today.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“I don't think they are ready...” Sungyeol tried to coax him otherwise.

“Urgh, Sungyeol, I am getting tired of this! We need to start telling them about us, I don't want to hide anymore. I can't keep this secret from them anymore I need to tell this to Sunggyu hyung and....”

“Why Sunggyu hyung first?” Sungyeol made a confused face.

“Because.... because he is the grudge holder, if he knows last he won't forgive us.” Myungsoo explained through some excuse, he thought that if Sunggyu were the first among their friends to know he had better chances of being forgiven because he was the last one from Myungsoo family to know.

“Myungsoo, they'll start a round of promotions tonight, do you want to fuck their work by making both of them mad?” Sungyeol reasoned. “I think we should find a way to soften them first, at least with Woohyun I think I have to soften him a lot first, and then....”

“Sungyeol, it's been four years!” Myungsoo begged frustrated.

“MYUNGSOO!” Sungyeol hissed loudly and the younger was startled. “We...” Sungyeol was about to say they wouldn't tell them today, but when he saw Myungsoo disappointed expression he wasn't able to say it. “In the hotel after the showcase? We could have the privacy to tell them there?” He suggested.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo stepped close to him and gave him a hug. “I'm sorry I'm pressuring you, Dr. Kan said back then this wasn't good, but I can't take this anymore, Yeollie.” He looked up at his boyfriend with desperate eyes. “I can keep secrets but I feel bad to lie to them, they were so receptive to me, they treat me so well and I think it's time that I fully let them know me. But you're a huge part of me and I want them to know that you make me happy and that I am just as able to make you happy too.” Sungyeol just stared down at his boyfriend and the boy hesitated. “I do make you happy right? Or you don't want to tell them because I'm doing something wrong?”

Sungyeol finally caressed Myungsoo hair then grabbed his jaw and kissed him softly. “No, Myungsoo.” He said once he pulled back. “You aren't doing anything wrong, you're the best boyfriend anyone could have and I am lucky that I was the one that stole your heart. You make me the happiest human being on this earth, I'm just... I'm afraid of their reactions because they're important to me and even more because they are also very important to you.”

Myungsoo pulled back. “I understand but...”

“We will try today, ok?' Sungyeol assured although Myungsoo knew he was nervous. “But if we are going to tell them, let's not talk to everyone individually, it will only give us more trouble.”

“Ok.” Myungsoo nodded. “Thank you, Yeollie.” The younger hugged his lover again which made Sungyeol wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

“Let's just pray everyone takes this well.” Sungyeol sighed worriedly.

_____________________________________________

Myungsoo and Sungyeol arrived at the bleachers later with some snacks for them but Sungjong and Dongwoo started to fight themselves for the ones Sungyeol bought for himself which left the lawyer a bit upset. Sunggyu was nowhere to be found and the two boys asked if Myungsoo and Sungyeol had seen him anywhere but they told no, which it wasn't exactly a lie.

They watched the game till the end and Woohyun team won much for everyone cheers. The Infinite V member was expecting to be invited for lunch by the older Idol but his manager, that had been near the other managers, said he couldn't. The guy knew the others were going to drink and Woohyun still had a showcase later today, and that left Woohyun pissed with his manager, but he ended up being able to invite Junsu for the showcase though.

“I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT STALKER! I'LL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS ONE, I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!” Woohyun was screaming in their van as his manager drove them all back to their hotel.

“Calm down Hyunnie.” Dongwoo tried to hold his cousin down so he wouldn't murder the manager while driving.

“Shut up Woohyun, I'm not in the mood!” Sunggyu hissed from the front seat.

“But Hyung~!” Woohyun whined.

“Aigo hyung, I know you weren't that pleased you were dragged to watch Woohyun hyung game but your mood is even worse than before you went to the bathroom, what happened?” Sungjong asked.

“I met Kim Jaejoong sunbaenim on my way there. It was so annoying.” Sunggyu explained as he leaned his head on the window.

“I thought you were a fan.” Hoya said a bit surprised.

“And I am, but he can be so annoying.” Sunggyu grumbled but everyone managed to hear.

“He isn't!” Myungsoo defended quite fiercely. “He is...” He thought about a word that could define his uncle. “…peculiar”.

Sunggyu instantly turned in his seat to look at Myungsoo and point a finger at him. “Your opinion doesn't count, you're biased!”

“Still!”

“Guys, this discussion won't take us anywhere, if we were to talk about Nell Sunggyu hyung would be the one being biased so let's end this here.” Sungyeol swiftly put the impending fight between the two brothers to an end.

They ate at the hotel later with Woohyun glaring holes on the manager before the guys said that they should go to their room and sleep a bit before the showcase and Sunggyu didn't need to be told twice.

The rest of them went to the pool because Sungjong liked to swim to relax and Hoya kept him company, as Dongwoo watched them with a sad look, and Myungyeol played some cards game, they had to stay very dressed if they didn't want to show hickey marks from the previous night.

When it was around four in the afternoon the manager woke the two up and they got ready to leave the hotel to get to the venue. As for the others, they went back to their room to take a bath and get ready, since they didn't need to put makeup and all that stuff, although Sungjong and Sungyeol were definitely using, they didn't need to arrive early.

The five friends had a staff pass and entered from the back door to meet the singing duo in their changing room. The boys were warming their throats and Woohyun was stretching himself up again when the boys arrived to keep them company and distract them a bit until the manager told them that they should leave because Infinite V was about to go to the stage. The boys ran towards their seats and cheered through the showcase that ended without problems.

When the showcase ended they waited for the fans to leave so they could go to Woogyu dressing room, hoping the boys already had taken a bath by then, when they got there they found an annoyed Sunggyu and a beaming Woohyun.

“Did you see who was watching us?” Woohyun was squealing.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu answered disinterested as he was placing things inside his bag.

“What's with that 'yeah'?” Woohyun asked mimicking Sunggyu disinterested tone. “Hyung, this is a huge deal, this can end up in the news, you know? JYJ was here watching us! They accepted my invitation.”

“They were?” Dongwoo asked surprised and Sunggyu nodded disinterestedly.

“Oh, my.” Hoya and Sungjong said equally surprised as Sungyeol just blinked awkwardly and Myungsoo felt a little happy inside.

“Yeah, but they didn't come here to greet us, which is fine, I'm not in the mood for the second round with Kim Jaejoong.” Sunggyu finished with his bag and put on his back. "I'm ready to leave."

“Argh, hyung, why are you like this?” Woohyun stomped his feet on the ground frustrated. “If I had the chance to talk privately with him I would have been trying to befriend him at all costs.” Sunggyu just looked at Myungsoo before rolling his small eyes. “Why are you so annoyed? What did he tell you?”

“Not telling you!” Sunggyu said as he started walking towards the exit and all the boys followed him to get a ride.

After they managed to pass after a mass of fans and after the fans made them almost forget Hoya, they rode to a restaurant where they ate together with the staff. They all decided on the group-chat, that once the managers left Sunggyu and Woohyun to sleep, they would open their door so their friends could come over and play a bit more at night, which was the perfect opportunity for Myungsoo and Sungyeol to tell their friends their big secret. 

When they got to the hotel all of them went to pack their bags. Woohyun and Sunggyu would go to another city on the next day and the others were going to go to Sungyeol grandma apartment. Woohyun was currently sitting on top of his bag, trying to close his bag when there was a knock on the door which they thought to be their friends arriving so Sunggyu got up from his own bag and moved to open the door for them.

“ _Maybe we are people tangled in a complicated relationship every day I am indebted to you”_

Woohyun perked up at Jaejoong voice and stretched himself to look at the door, almost falling face flat on the ground because of it and watched as Sunggyu merciless closed the door in the sunbae face. He gasped loudly and when Sunggyu came back he started nagging.

“Kim Sunggyu! That was so rude, he is a Sunbaenim! What's with you?” Woohyun was horrified at his hyung behavior but Sunggyu returned to where he was previously and started placing his things neatly back into his bag.

There was another knock on the door shortly after and this time Woohyun ran to take the door.

“Jaejoong-shi, I am sorry for hyung behavior.” Woohyun bowed a lot of times which made Jaejoong chuckle and Sunggyu growl from inside the room.

“It's ok, can I enter?”

“Of course.” Woohyun stepped to the side and Jaejoong walked inside as if he owned the room to lay on the first bed he saw, not minding who it belonged to.

“That was so rude Kim Sunggyu.” Jaejoong complained with a pout.

“Go back to your own room.” Sunggyu tried to keep calm and continue what he was doing.

“No, I want to play with you.” Jaejoong said with an evil smile on his lips.

“You don't want to play with me, you want to torture me.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun frowned, the hamster then turned to Jaejoong - that was in his bed by the way - and glared. "Please leave sunbaenim, we have to leave early tomorrow."

“Why the formality Sunggyu? You're my friend.” Jaejoong sounded upset.

“When did that happen?” Woohyun asked puzzled but it was completely ignored by the two elders.

“I don't remember us _ever_ being friends.” Sunggyu countered.

“We have tons of friends in common, so let's be friends already.” Jaejoong insisted then opened a teasing smile. “Here, since you like me a lot, I'll sing you a song so we can seal our friendship.” Sunggyu groaned, he knew Jaejoong was going to tease him with the lyrics somehow, so he placed both of his hands on his ears and closed his small eyes when Jaejoong started to sing, meanwhile Woohyun was marveled, a private show? Jaejoong could count him in.

_“I want to protect you… even your bad habits make me smile when I’m tired.”_

“Shut up!” Sunggyu whined.

“Hyung!” Woohyun scolded as Jaejoong started to laugh madly. “This song is a modern classic, don't interrupt him.” He added.

“Aigoo, Sunggyu, you're so easy to read and tease, but I must confess I didn't expect to hit the nail with you!” Jaejoong was amused.

“Sunbaenim, what are you referring to?” Woohyun asked politely and Jaejoong laughed, even more, when Sunggyu loudly complained.

“NOTHING!” Sunggyu glared hard at the eldest singer. “Stop being mean.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I think Sunggyu would prefer the older stuff.” He then looked at Woohyun. “Do you know TVXQ Japanese songs?” Woohyun nodded. “Doushite?” He asked further and Sunggyu was almost fuming, he couldn't believe Jaejoong would make Woohyun sing that song. “Let's sing together,” Jaejoong suggested and Woohyun was already looking like a child on Christmas evening, not knowing he was being used to tease Sunggyu about the feelings the small-eyed boy always denied having. Unfortunately for him Jaejoong was older and cunning and had already seen everything in the music industry, people like Sunggyu and Woohyun included.

 _“_ _Why...”_ Jaejoong sang the first word and Woohyun joined him right after. _“did I end up falling for you? No matter how much time has passed I still thought you were right here."_

Sunggyu was fed up, he couldn't take this guy anymore, so he got up and stormed out of his room only to knock at Myungsoo door loudly. "KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Myungsoo opened the door shortly after, puzzled and with Sungyeol peeking from behind him making a confused expression. “Hyung? I thought you were going to send us a message when it was the time to go to your room.” The younger asked puzzled, not understanding Sunggyu fuming appearance in front of him.

“You take him out of my room right now or else....” Sunggyu growled an order and his brother exchanged a confused look at Sungyeol but Sunggyu didn't have much patience right now. “KIM MYUNGSOO, I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT.”

Myungsoo hesitated a bit but decided to go out of his room and into Sunggyu's room to see what the oldest was mad about.

“What is happening? “Dongwoo suddenly opened his door to see Sunggyu marching back to his room with Myungsoo and Sungyeol in toll and the lawyer just shrugged and kept walking behind the other two and now Dongwoo was curiously following them not to mention Sungjong and Hoya decided to come too.

As the party walked down the corridor, they could hear Kim Jaejoong singing voice blended with no one else but Woohyun. “Oh no!” Myungsoo thought, was his uncle doing shit? He suddenly pushed past Sunggyu and ran there. Once he entered the door Sunggyu had left open, Jaejoong was about to hit the second chorus but seeing Myungsoo he promptly shut up and let Woohyun sing his heart out.

 _“_ _Why did I end up falling for you? No matter how much time has passed I still thought you were right here_ ” Woohyun sang.

“Omg, what are you doing?” Myungsoo asked as he looked from between them.

“Guys!” Woohyun smiled widely when he saw the rest of the boys arrive and approached them to speak lowly. “I'm singing with Kim Jaejoong, Kyaaaaaaaaah! He is inside my room! Kyaaaaaaah.”

“Kyaaaaaaah!” Hoya and Dongwoo used the most common form of communication between fans back at Woohyun although they did as lowly as they could.

“Hi.” Jaejoong merely waved.

“Seriously, what are you doing here?” Myungsoo insisted and Sungjong raised a brow at that, a fan talking like that to their Idol? What world was that? Certainly not earth, he didn't know which portal he entered to be transported to a world like this but he should find a way to come back to his planet.

“Junsu went out with his twin and Yoochun disappeared and I was bored, so I came to visit my friend Sunggyu.” The elder idol smiled innocently as he moved on Sunggyu bed and rested his weight on his chin. “But Sunggyu is no fun.” He pouted.

“YOU! You're being mean and taking advantage I can't talk back!” Sunggyu complained pointing an angry finger at the eldest and they didn't see him so mad since they threw him into the sea back in Busan.

“Yes right, I'm still your sunbae.” Jaejoong chuckled.

“Hyung, what's happening?” Sungyeol whispered trying to get some explanation out of Sunggyu but was completely ignored by the fuming hamster.

“Are you drunk Jaejoong _shi_?” Myungsoo asked with a hard tone.

“No, you know me better than that.” Jaejoong scoffed.

“Then what are you trying to do here?” His nephew asked using his powerful glare and Jaejoong started to get up.

“Ok, I'll leave.” The elder relented.

“Whaaaat? No! We were having so much fun!” Woohyun complained.

“Sorry, but since I am not welcomed...” Jaejoong threw an angelic smile to Woohyun that was almost broken-hearted by now before looking at Sunggyu. “You're not a kid anymore, you won't survive long in the industry if you get angry at everything Sunggyu, you need to learn how to use things in your favor.” Jaejoong was about to pat Sunggyu in the shoulder but he felt that Sunggyu would probably bite his hand off. “One way or another you'll hear from me again and I hope next time we do become friends.” He then turned to go out while Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungjong whispered between each other making up theories of how and why Jaejoong decided to get under Sunggyu skin when the elder turned around and looked at Sungyeol up and down. “You're gonna hear from me too.”

“Me?” Sungyeol asked blushing hard and Jaejoong smirked and nodded.

“Go already!” Myungsoo ordered getting a bit flushed himself and Jaejoong finally got out of the room as if nothing had happened.

“Hyung what did you do? Why you treated him badly?” Woohyun asked frustrated as soon as the door closed but when he actually looked at Sunggyu the elder was grabbing a pillow and hitting the mattress endlessly to take his anger on something.

“WHY? WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?” He screamed and the other boys looked puzzled between themselves.

"Hyung..." Myungsoo called. "Come here, let's talk, I have something to tell you."

 “KIM SUNGGYU, WHAT THE HELL? IF YOU KEEP YELLING OUR MANAGERS ARE GOING TO APPEAR!” Woohyun yelled. “ Come on, you never do anything without a reason, so tell me why you chased an important Sunbae away."

“NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK, YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DEFEND HIM! URGHHHHH WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE HIIIIIIIIIM? “Sunggyu enraged hit the pillow against his bed a couple of times.

“I think it's better if we leave.” Hoya suggested and Dongwoo nodded. Sungjong didn't want to go but Dongwoo dragged him, he didn't want to stay in the same room with Hoya alone or else they would be awkward.

“Hyung~.” Myungsoo tried to coax him again but Sungyeol grabbed his lover by the elbow and shook his head, no, that was not the moment, both of the singers wouldn't listen to anything right now and the others would be too awkward to receive the news too. Myungsoo sighed sadly, once more they wouldn't tell them. He breathed deeply and looked at his hyung again that now had Woohyun trying to restrain him. “Do you want ice cream?” He ended up offering.

Sunggyu stopped struggling and Woohyun let his body drop on his own bed. “I want it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating almost a bucket of ice cream, that worried Woohyun a lot, Sunggyu went to sleep without saying a word and Myungsoo had to assure Woohyun multiple times he wouldn't be murdered in his sleep and that Sunggyu would wake up fine the next day. Woohyun was still suspicious, but Myungsoo was the childhood enemy/friend, he should know something right?

Woohyun woke up early next day to the soft hums of Sunggyu and he couldn't believe that Myungsoo predicted things correctly. "Woohyun, do you need help to close your bag? Maybe we should place some of your things in mine so we can close yours." Sunggyu suggested with an angelic smile and Woohyun squinted his eyes at him suspiciously, who was this? Where was the real Sunggyu? There was only a way to verify the other identity.

“Hyung, I love you, give me a chance.” Woohyun said still a bit sleepy.

“No way.” Sunggyu replied with an ice cold tone and Woohyun sighed relieved actually.

“Thank god you're the real Sunggyu.” The said boy merely raised a brow at his friend and Woohyun decided to change the subject. “Do you think my shoes fit inside your bag?”

“I think it's better if you ask Hoya to take back to your mom.” Sunggyu advised.

“No, I was talking about my social shoes, the soccer shoes I'll definitely send back through Hoya.”

“We can try.” Sunggyu agreed with a nod and crawled through the room to grab the said shoes as Woohyun watched his ass and licked his lips, but the younger quickly straightened up himself when Sunggyu complained. “Woohyun, you just threw everything inside your back, this is why nothing fits!” He scolded lightly when he saw the bag of the boy. “Come here, we are going to rearrange stuff together.”

Woohyun held back a smile. Sunggyu rejected him, again, but he still had a good mood so this was a good day for them.

___________________________________________

The boys met to have breakfast together and everyone wanted to know about the scene of yesterday but as Woohyun noticed Sunggyu becoming sour he pleaded for the boys to forget, after all, he would be the one that had to deal with mad Sunggyu later. When it was time for them to grab their stuff to do the check out Woohyun pulled Hoya back and let the others go up first.

“Hoya, what was that call about?”

“Nothing.” Hoya avoided his friend eyes.

“Seriously, tell me, I've been worried since that day, what happened?” Woohyun asked worriedly. “You can trust me, I have never betrayed you.”

Hoya sighed heavily and waited for them to be inside the elevator before he opened his mouth to answer. “You told me that Dongwoo might...” Woohyun eyes grew big in surprise. “I asked him about it...”

“And?”

“He didn't tell me anything back, I think he didn't like it but was too nice to reject me.” He breathed in and out before adding. "Since he rejected me I am not going to touch this subject ever again, we are awkward right now and this is the last thing I want."

“Hoya I....” Woohyun seemed apologetic. Damn Dongwoo how do you waste your chance like this?

“It's ok Woohyun, I don't think you have any fault in it. Forget that call ok? I was mad that day but I'm fine, I'll be fine.” Hoya assured.

“I think you should talk to him again, maybe he didn't understand things right."

“I can't Namu. I can't bring myself to look at his eyes again and be rejected a second time. I am not you, I won't be able to handle that. I prefer Dongwoo to try to be happy with a hundred different dudes than having him awkward with me.”

“Hoya, watching him try with others will only make you suffer.” Woohyun insisted.

“What can I do?” Hoya asked resigned. “I am the happiest when he is smiling freely. If his heart breaks, I don't mind picking up the pieces to glue together again and I don't know exactly how and why you broke his heart, but I have realized this since then. People that make Dongwoo suffer will always be my enemies, people who make him happy.... I can tolerate them, as long as Dongwoo spares a bit of his smile for me.”

“Gosh, you're more soft and selfless than people give you credit for, this is why I can't help but root more for you.” Woohyun said playfully but frustrated.

“But don't, let's stop this here, I already have to endure Sungjong teasing us calling us mom and dad.” Hoya half glared at him.

“Fine but, gosh, teach me how to be you.” Woohyun shook his friend shoulders and tried to end the conversation playfully and that worked because Hoya was back being his normal self, pushing the singer away to go out of the door once it opened and Woohyun followed him.

“You wouldn't learn even if I had to spend a lifetime teaching you. And that probably wouldn't work with Sunggyu hyung either.” Hoya then turned around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him.

Woohyun sighed deeply and looked down pensive. “You're right.”

Hoya stopped and turned around with an apologetic tone. “Sorry, I didn't mean...”

“That's ok...” Woohyun made a second of silence which made Hoya uncomfortable until he moved his eyes up to his friend. “If I tell you a secret do you promise not to tell?”

“It's only fair.” Though Hoya pretended he didn't like Woohyun he liked him a lot, but since they both were closer to other people it wasn't like Hoya expected Woohyun to keep telling stuff to him, but at this moment Hoya knew Woohyun wanted to unburden himself.

“It's a bit hard to believe Sunggyu hyung is close to 30 when he was acting like a brat yesterday...” Woohyun made a sad half smile... “The thing with Dongwoo and Kris made me think a bit... and I will surely not do the same thing he did, in my circumstances I can't even think about that, but... I was thinking... once hyung enters the army... there will be four years until I have to see him again so I might as well...”

“Are you sure you want this?” Hoya asked worriedly. “You're the most persistent person I know, it seems a bit unfair if the universe didn't give him to you.”

“Actually no...” Woohyun rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. “I don't know what am I saying, sorry Hoya... forget this.”

Hoya placed a hand on his shoulder in a way of comfort. “I am not Sungyeol and I know we enjoy opposing each other, but I am your friend as much as he is and... if you need anything...” He said awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Woohyun gave him a small smile and at that moment Sunggyu opened the door of his room and was trying to handle his baggage and Woohyun at the same time.

“Ahn, you're there. Stalker is calling us, we need to go downstair. Come pick up your baggage.” The hyung ordered softly.

Woohyun hugged Hoya briefly then ran towards the hamster. “Yes, hyung!”

_________________________________________________

“Myungsoo hyung, why? How?” Sungjong asked once Sungyeol opened the door and let them in his grandma apartment.

“My room is that one and it fits two, my grandma room is that one and it fits three, or we all can squeeze ourselves in the living room. The bathroom is that way.” Sungyeol pointed as they entered the apartment one by one.

“I just met him a couple of times in fan meetings and shows when I was growing up. I am a fan, remember?” Myungsoo tried to explain for the umpteenth time.

“That doesn't explain why Sunggyu hyung thought he could use you to kick him out of his room.” Sungjong insisted.

“I didn't kick him out. I can't do that, I am just a fan.” Myungsoo replied robotically.

“Jongie, can you stop these questions?” Myungie already answered and you're making me have a headache by repeating it." Dongwoo pleaded and that reflected the thoughts of Hoya and Sungyeol, they knew that this wasn't really the answer to the questions but Myungsoo surely wouldn't blurt the truth.

“Let's decide the rooms.” Sungyeol suggested and instantly they placed their hands up and down with the hand signs for scissors rock and paper. “Ok, Sungjong, Myungsoo and I stay in the bigger room and since you two placed differently you stay in a room together,” Sungyeol announced.

“I have to be crammed and without gossip? Life is unfair.” Sungjong dramatized though they knew he wasn't being serious, at least for the part of being crammed, he still very much wanted the gossip.

“Let's settle.” Sungyeol urged and gave a step towards his grandma room before he turned around to give a warning. “If any of you touch my kimonos, you're dead, they're for my wedding.”

Dongwoo chuckled loudly. “Do you want to get married Yeollie? When?”

Sungyeol eyes flickered to Myungsoo, that got inside the room first, for a brief millisecond then moved them back to Dongwoo. “Maybe soon.” With that, he turned around to go to his room.

“Wow, Yeollie wants to marry.” Dongwoo thought to himself.

“Wait! With who? She has to get under some investigation hyung!” Sungjong changed his investigation from Myungsoo to Sungyeol and tried to follow his hyung but Hoya grabbed his collar and pulled him close to himself.

“You won't leave me alone with Dongwoo.”

“Why? You're best friends, no? I'm sure you will be just fine.” Sungjong tried to free himself.

“Sungjong please, I never asked any favor from you, do me a favor now.” Hoya pleaded desperately and Sungjong could notice from his eyes that Hoya dreaded to be alone with his best friend. He sighed.

“Ok.” With that, he followed Dongwoo as Hoya entered Sungyeol and Myungsoo room.

“Jongie? Weren't you supposed to stay in the other room? Where is Hoya?” Dongwoo asked confused.

“He asked me to exchange rooms with him.” Sungjong said sheepishly and Dongwoo bit his lips and looked down at his feet. “Hyung...” Sungjong left his bag near the wall and came to give his hyung a hug. “Maybe you should just make him really comfortable and then ask?”

“Maybe you're right.” Dongwoo forced a smile. “Can you... can you update me if he talks about me? If I did something wrong I want to apologize.”

“Sure, but I don't think Hoya hyung will open up to me since I don't tell him the name of my lover he won't tell me anything back. He was never a person that talked about his feelings easily to start with.”

“It's ok... but if he says anything...”

“Yes, mom.” Sungjong said and Dongwoo smiled a more sincere smile and ruffled the maknae hair.

“Thank you, Jong. Don't tell Hoya, but I do enjoy when you call me that. I won't ever be able to have a kid from my blood with another boy and with you I can always pretend.”

“I don't call you this because I am teasing.” Dongwoo raised a brow at that and the younger explained. “It's because you two take care of me like my real parents would.”

“I'm so honored.” Dongwoo teased.

“You should be.” Sungjong ended the conversation with a bit of sass.

“KEKEKEKEKEKEK.” The older couldn't help but laugh out loud and from the other room, Hoya also smiled to himself.

__________________________________________________________

The trip went quite well although Myungsoo was trying hard not to show he was upset his own uncle fucked his chance to tell the truth to his friends and, that the next day when the moods were better, Infinite managers kept being around the two hyungs so they didn't have the privacy to talk to them. Sungjong asking stuff about Jaejoong up and down didn't help either, but at some point, the maknae was more focused on making Dongwoo and Hoya reconnect and that relaxed Myungsoo a bit.

Since Sungyeol already had introduced Myungsoo as his lover to his ex-roommates he decided not to call them, it wasn't as if he remembered much of them either so, to avoid any other situation that could upset Myungsoo he didn't meet them and just hung out with his Korean friends, but soon they had to come back to Korea.

Boohyun came to pick up Dongwoo and give Hoya and Sungjong a ride while Myungsoo and Sungyeol waited back in the airport as they waited for their respective families to pick them up.

“Are you sure you don't want a ride? I don't think my mom will mind.”

“No. I already asked my mom to pick me up, besides I have to report my uncle to her, she wouldn't be satisfied reading messages.” Myungsoo said hinting that he was a bit angry and Sungyeol was still hesitant to leave him alone in the airport, but it turns out Jisoo arrived first. “Bye Yeol, I'll drop by tomorrow night.” Myungsoo said a bit void of emotions as he ran towards his mom car, not sparing a look at Sungyeol and that broke his heart.

Was that because they weren't able to tell their friends? But he wasn't even at fault. He sighed deeply and kept thinking about that until he heard his mom car honk.

When he got inside his mom car he greeted her stiffly and she noticed right away he was upset. “What happened?” She asked.

“Myungsoo is upset.”

“Why? Did you fought?” She asked. “Sungyeol, after all that boy went through with you to make you walk again you should treat him nicely.” She scolded.

“I treat him nicely.” Sungyeol said. “I agreed to tell our friends, despite being scared as hell, but something happened and we weren't able to. You won't believe what happened but... In the end, it was not my fault.”

“Are you sure it isn't your fault?” She asked half glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, clearly on Myungsoo side, gosh he sometimes hated Myungsoo good boy side.

“You do remember that I am the one you popped up in this world right?” He asked sarcastically.

“I am just asking.” She said defensive.

“I am sure.” He ended up telling her. “And he knows I couldn't avoid it but he became strange after and... I don't know exactly why he is upset with me.” Sungyeol sighed tiredly.

“If he knows it wasn't your fault why do you think he is upset with you?”

“Because he didn't say goodbye properly? Because he is being distant?” Sungyeol guessed. “I don't know.” He ended up sighing.

“Sungyeol you were in the middle of the airport, a place where there always a photographer because there is always an idol traveling.” Misun chuckled as Sungyeol seemed to be thinking about what she said. “Call him and ask later, you can work this out.” Sungyeol sighed and nodded and she decided to change the subject. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“What Daeyeol did this time?” He asked tiredly.

“Not Daeyeol. It's just that you should discipline your kids.” She said and Sungyeol raised his brows at her and she made a head movement towards the back seat where Jurumie and Byeol were both in their respective travel crates as far as each other possible.

“What happened? Why they look hurt?” Sungyeol asked worried, gosh Myungsoo would freak out once he saw Byeol like this, the cat was still a small bum.

“Oh, you don't want to know. “

________________________________________________

“Jurumie-ah, stay still.” Sungyeol pleaded as he tried to place some ointment at her but she ended up freeing herself from his hold and scurrying off somewhere to hide. He was about to get up to find her again when the door opened and closed and Myungsoo announced his arrival with a loud...

“Atchoo! God, not this again.”

“Myung!” Sungyeol greeted and Myungsoo came over the couch to sit beside him. “I'm glad you came, I wanted to have a talk with you.”

“Really?” Myungsoo made a face as if he was going to sneeze again but at the last minute didn't. “You can tell me, I am all ears.”

“Are you upset with me? It wasn't really my fault that we...” Sungyeol was about to do his best argument but Myungsoo interrupted.

“I'm upset, yes. This time not with you.” He said and that took a huge weight off his lover's chest. “We are going to tell them next time right?” He asked expectantly.

“Yes, next time when we all are reunited.” Sungyeol stiffly nodded, but Myungsoo opened a big dimpled and pleased smile and Sungyeol wouldn't screw that.

Sungyeol smiled back but soon his eyes drifted to Myungsoo hands that were holding a folded paper and a big white envelope. “What's this?” He asked curiously.

“This is for you to read.” Myungsoo became serious and passed the things in his hands to Sungyeol then got up to look for his baby cat. “Where is Byeollie?”

“Inside the office.” Sungyeol said distractedly as he opened the paper to read.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked confused as he moved to release his kitten.

“He is on time out.” Sungyeol answered as he read the paper first and Myungsoo freed his kitten and coo at him.

“What were you doing there, hum baby?” Myungsoo got him and raised him so they could look at each other eyes. “What could you possibly do to...” As he inspected his kitten he halted his words and marched to his lover. “Why is Byeol hurt?” He demanded angrily.

“What is this?” Sungyeol inquired in the same tone as he shook the paper in front of his lover.

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo used a warning tone.

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol held his gaze in a staring contest with him but after a minute he quickly gave up. “He and Jurumie fought, she is not better than him. See this ointment?” He grabbed and shook lightly in front of him. “I was trying to treat her when you arrived. Now explain to me this.”

Myungsoo scrunched up his face and fought hard, but the sneeze was stronger than him. “Atchoo!” Aigoo. He scratched his nose then sat at where he was before, placing Byeol on his lap and caressing his tummy, thing that made the kitty purr. "It is what it is. The company called me home, and mom wrote down the offer for me. I need to give an answer soon." He then looked at Byeol and cooed at him again. “What Jurumonster did to my baby? She is a bad cat.” Byeol seemed to agree with that, or maybe his expression was just a reflection of Myungsoo tickling his tummy.

“Her name is JU.RU.MIE.” Sungyeol said offended but quickly was back on the subject. “Do you want to do this? Myungsoo you're a doctor, you should do doctor stuff and what if you get famous, hum? It will be no different from when we began our relationship. Didn't you want to tell our friends so we could at least relax a bit? I'm sorry to break this to you but this goes against what you want." Sungyeol said in frustration.

“I agree with you. But it is not in Korea and it is for Vinistyle, do you remember the amount of money I got the last time? We could invest that or I could pay the rest of what we owe for the apartment.” Myungsoo argued.

“Myungsoo, I have money, you didn't even need to pay for my treatments, I got hired and I'm earning well, we don't need this.”

“Sungyeol we are both men, I can provide as well.” Myungsoo said defensive.

“I am not doubting that I am just saying that we have enough.” Sungyeol explained.

“But we currently don't make that amount of money in such a small amount of time, I could do the photo-shoot in two days and not do night shifts for a while.” He looked down at the cat in his lap. “Right Byeoll-... Atchoo! Besides, that would be not the main point of my China visit.” He added rubbing his nose.

“Then?”

“Well, first of all, if you were to come with me we could meet Kris hyung there to discuss if we can stop your physiotherapy.” Sungyeol gulped at that argument, that interested him very much though he didn't necessarily think it was a worth paying China a visit. “And there is the envelope you didn't read yet.” Myungsoo pointed. “It arrived the day I went to Japan so I didn't know before...”

Sungyeol opened a large white envelope and his eyes moved quickly through the lines. “Myungeun is getting married? In twelve days?” He frowned.

Myungsoo nodded. "Atchoo!” He took his cat out of his lap and placed him on the ground to turn to Sungyeol rubbing his nose. “She and Tao were already living together, they are just officializing things now. I need to go to support her.” Sungyeol nodded but looked sadly to the ground and Myungsoo found that strange. “What is it?” He asked softly.

“Nothing.” Sungyeol mumbled.

“You can tell me.” Myungsoo insisted but used a soft and coaxing tone.

“Nothing, I'm just a bit jealous that she can.” Sungyeol forced a smile and Myungsoo got what his lover meant, unfortunately, there were no words he could say to Sungyeol to make him feel better and he settled for grabbing his lover hands in his and squeezing them tight. “Sorry I can't accompany you, I bet she is expecting you to bring a girl.”

Myungsoo chuckled. “Actually, she expecting that I could bring you.” Sungyeol squinted his eyes suspiciously. “I'm serious, she said if I don't have a girlfriend I could bring you or any other friend, she wrote this in a note, it's still inside the envelope.” Myungsoo pointed again to the envelope and Sungyeol searched for it and read it and found out his boyfriend was telling the truth.

“Still...I don't think this is a good move.” He hesitated.

“A-a-a...” The sneeze this time didn't come. “Why?” Myungsoo asked as his shoulders deflated. “If you're worried about the crush she had on you... I think it's obvious she put that behind her, but I think she would feel honored if you would attend her wedding not to mention I barely know anyone, you would keep me company.” He then leaned his body closer to Sungyeol and rubbed his head against his boyfriend body. “Come with me hum? China is a special place for us too, we could have a nice time there...”

“I can't take more time off my work, I just came back today.” Sungyeol refused, trying his best to ignore how Myungsoo decided to become a cat.

“You can come just for the wedding if you want to, it will be on a Saturday night and the photo-shoot I can do alone a couple days earlier, you just need to negotiate the days for me. Please, Yeollie.” Myungsoo made round eyes, and why did Myungsoo had to learn to do that? The doctor didn't even dubbed this as aegyo but had Sungyeol already weak and agreeing to whatever he wanted.

“Ok, I'll go.” Sungyeol sighed.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo beamed and leaned in to give his lover a kiss which the lawyer wanted as much, but when they were almost touching lips Myungsoo sneezed. “Atchoo!”

Sungyeol threw a look of disgust to his lover before wiping his face. “What the hell Kim Myungsoo?”

“Sorry. It isn't my fault, you know there is something wrong here.” Myungsoo defended himself.

“Still, did you need to sneeze in my face?”

Myungsoo pouted before smirking evilly. “Well, you threw up on me once right? It seems like you can't complain.”

“Oh gosh, you still remember that?” Sungyeol cheeks flushed red and he decided he couldn't take Myungsoo anymore, he better search for Jurumie or Byeol, and see what he could do to alleviate the scratches they made on each other before he made a call to the modeling company, if he was lucky he could raise Myungsoo payment a bit too.

___________________________________________________________

The negotiations were great and they bought plane tickets to China. Myungsoo would do the job alone and Sungyeol would arrive the next day, they would have a quick meeting with Kris during lunch and then they would go back to the hotel to rest and then get ready for the wedding: That was the plan.

They both were working hard that week and Myungsoo told him he would not drop by the apartment because he wanted to speed up his thesis whenever he could, although he still took at least one hour to do a little run with Sungyeol.

After the weekend Myungsoo received news that he would get the entire week off although he didn't know why so he decided that to stay at Sungyeol apartment was better. He would have a quiet place to study, he would be able to play with Byeol - that was growing fast - and watch the kitten defend his honor and fight that rat Sungyeol called a cat. Yes, he didn't like her anymore and was a bit delighted to see Jurumie having Karma against her, but he couldn't let Byeol draw blood from her, so he basically locked himself up with Byeol on their room and left Jurumie outside.

Sungyeol didn't say anything about the doctor staying with him for most of a week but Myungsoo knew his lover eyes the best and they told him that Sungyeol was incredibly happy that he wouldn't come home to an inhabited apartment, it was something like having a married life with two troublesome kids already. But although he was happy with that, he was also worried because Myungsoo allergies were running strong and even though he took some meds to suppress it, they left him sleepy and consequentially he wouldn't get much work done.

When Sungyeol arrived home on Tuesday he went straight to the office to check on his lover but could only find him laying in bed, apparently completely passed out, as Jurumie was trying to find a way to scratch him but Byeol was preventing her from doing so. As expected Myungsoo couldn't wake up with the noise the two cats were making and since he seemed really tired Sungyeol just grabbed some clothes and took the two cats out of the room to let him sleep. So Sungyeol took a bath, feed the cats and separated them, cooked for him and Myungsoo and then went to call his boyfriend so they could have dinner.

“Sweetie~.” He called rubbing his hand over Myungsoo's back. “I cooked something, let's eat.” Myungsoo moved an inch and Sungyeol could see him try to open his eyes but Myungsoo could only sneeze and not move an inch to get up. “Are you ok?” He asked worriedly.

“A-atchoo! Medication. Atchoo!” He was able to point a finger to the bedside table and Sungyeol managed to make him get half of his body up to take it before he left himself fall on the bed again.

"Myungsoo, you're worrying me with your allergies, I don't know what product I can possibly use and I don't know what the hell I can do to clean this apartment so you won't get sick. You know I like when you spend days on a row here but I think you should go back home, you're starting to breathe weirdly.” Sungyeol said worriedly as he patted his boyfriend's hair.

“No, I want to stay here with you.” Myungsoo said in a muffled and insufferable tone and then made a sound as if he was trying to itch his throat.

“But Myungsoo I don't want you to see you like this, your allergies are becoming too strong and...” Sungyeol tried to convince him.

“I just took my medication, I think I'll be fi-ine, Atchoo!” Myungsoo argued.

“This medication makes you sleepy and you're taking more frequently... You're going to overdose on this Sweetie, you need to go home to get better, you can't stay so long in this apartment when we don't know what it makes you like this.” Sungyeol insisted and Myungsoo tried to sigh but sneezed halfway.

“Then I'll go home once you leave for work tomorrow.” He ended up saying and Sungyeol was satisfied with that, after all, he had to make sure Myungsoo could work as a model on Thursday.

Sungyeol was dating Myungsoo without a break since he was around 22, and he knew he still had some missing memories but on the memories he had of his lover, he was sure he had never seen him like this. Not even the time where Myungsoo's parents separated them because of Moonsoo. He sighed and decided to trust his lover since he was the one with a med degree, but he would make sure to shove his boyfriend in his car first thing in the morning.

But, as Sungjong favorite hating bitch from his favorite series spoke, the night is dark and full of terrors and when Sungyeol laid next to his lover, that was already sleeping again due to the medication, he couldn't sleep. The thing was that Myungsoo was making a noise in shorts spams of time that was too acute and low to be considered snoring, given that he understood a bit from things in that department since he snored a bit himself.

"Sweetie. Myungsoo." Sungyeol slightly shook his lover that took his time to wake. "Myungsoo what's this noise you're making?" He asked worriedly.

“Sorr-” Myungsoo tried to apologize but his only word got caught up in his throat since he put an effort to breathe.

“Sweetie, this is not normal, what do you have? What can I do?” Sungyeol got up, turned the light of the room on and then looked at his boyfriend that was trying to open his eyes while he was putting too much effort to breathe. “Myungsoo, tell me what I can do or else I'll have to call your mom to ask!” He insisted.

“As-Atchoo! Asthma. Ta-take me to the Hosp- atchoo!-hospital!” Myungsoo said with difficulty and Sungyeol eyes got huge but he quickly started running around the room so he could pick some clothes for the semi-naked Myungsoo and a jacket for himself before he tried to take his boyfriend out of the bed.

 _Omg! Omg! OMG!_ Sungyeol chanted in his mind quite scared. Back when Myungsoo first had told him about the asthma attacks he had looked on the internet what that could do and.... he didn't even want to think about it.

He called a cab and grabbed his and Myungsoo wallets and phones, and headed for the door but Myungsoo had stopped him. “Come on Myungsoo we don't have time to lose.” Sungyeol pleaded but Myungsoo kept making himself rooted into place.

“Car-car keys!” Myungsoo argued.

“No, I already called a taxi, we just need to go down and...” Sungyeol tried to argue but he was interrupted by his lover.

“Drive!” Myungsoo tried to order although his voice was a week.

“I can't.” This time Sungyeol voice came scared, he surely rode a lot as a passenger but he wasn't sure he would be able to drive Myungsoo safely to the hospital, he had been avoiding that since he got rid of his crutches and after a year and a bit he wasn't even sure he would know how to drive anymore.

“You can. You need.” Myungsoo said with difficulties but Sungyeol was making a conflicted face and hesitating. “You love me?” Myungsoo didn't receive an answer for that, but Sungyeol went back to grab the keys.

__________________________________________

Not only because Myungsoo was sick but because he hadn't driven in so long but Sungyeol was so nervous that his fingers were trembling and despite the younger being the one sick he placed a calming hand on his lover's knees until they arrived at the hospital.

Sungyeol discovered that day that being a staff in a big hospital had his perks and being the owner son had, even more, perks, but he also discovered that doctors were the worst patients and Myungsoo, even being sick, wanted to be in control of everything. Sungyeol didn't want to, but he ended up yelling at Myungsoo for him to stay still and let the others do their job before he got kicked out because he wasn't family.

So, nervous and torn, Sungyeol went back to the reception to ask if any of Myungsoo's parents had shifts that night, but discovered that Jisoo was home and Jongwan was stuck in a complicated surgery for some hours already, he dreaded this moment but he made a call to his lover's mother.

Jisoo rushed to the hospital with a sleepy Moonsoo behind her but when they were about to enter the place where Myungsoo was she suddenly stopped and placed a hand on Sungyeol chest to stop him.

“No, you can't.” She said firmly.

Honestly, Sungyeol was very surprised to see Myungsoo mother, their biggest supporter since the beginning, to prohibit him from entering to see his lover, he didn't even do anything bad. He was so surprised he was at loss of words so she decided to explain.

“I told him not to go to your apartment and have you going at our place instead but he didn't want to, he said you two wouldn't have the privacy you like and against my wishes he went back and slept at your place knowing full well that his allergies would be back all over again. I know you love him and this isn't your fault but I can't let you see him when you might have in you what makes him allergic, therefore....” She eyed her maknae that had a bag in his hands. “I got some clothes for you both, Moonsoo is going to lead you to the doctor's room, there's a bathroom there where you can take a bath and change clothes and once you do that I'll let you see him, ok?" She said really quick and left to see her son, leaving a blinking Sungyeol frozen.

“Hyung, the doctor's room is that way.” Moonsoo shook Sungyeol pajama shirt and pointed to the corridor, only then the lawyer snapped back to reality and got himself moving.

Once fully bathed and dressed in Myungsoo's clothes Sungyeol followed Moonsoo, that seemed to know every little corner of the Hospital with eyes closed, back to where his hyung was and only then they both were allowed to enter the room though there was someone doing some procedure on Myungsoo forearm.

“What's happening?” Sungyeol asked scared, he wanted to run to Myungsoo side but Jisoo stood still blocking his way.

“He is being tested, it's a simple skin-prick test to know what he is allergic to. I already have a hunch, but he was refusing to do it when I asked him to so this time he has to do it one way or another.” She explained.

“This isn't gonna hurt right? I'm seeing needles here.” Sungyeol asked as he observed the doctor doing his work with eagle eyes.

“Hyung, baby hyung is a doctor.” Moonsoo said and chuckled as if that automatically assured that Myungsoo couldn't feel pain, but he was human so he could and Sungyeol didn't like how that sounded.

“Don't worry, it is not going to hurt.” She smiled and they observed the doctor finish as Myungsoo just let himself to be handled.

A couple of minutes later and the doctor was coming out of the room, apparently they needed to wait for about twenty minutes to get some results. While they waited Sungyeol ran to his boyfriend bedside and started to pet him and talk to him worriedly.

“Sweetie, how do you feel?” He asked worriedly, trying to look at the drooping eyes of his boyfriend.

“Let him rest Sungyeol, this medication leaves people a bit groggy and sleepy.” Jisoo suggested as she caressed her son chest in a comforting way.

Sungyeol looked at her and then at his lover and grabbed his hand. “Blink once for yes and twice for no, are you feeling better?” Sungyeol instructed and inquired at the same time and Myungsoo blinked once, a thing that made his boyfriend sigh relieved. “It's going to be fine Sweetie, you're going to be fine, I'm here with you for everything, ok?” Sungyeol patted Myungsoo hair with his other hand and spoke to try to comfort the younger but Jisoo suspected it was more to tranquilize himself.

Jisoo observed the two as she scolded her son for not obeying her and Sungyeol for letting Myungsoo do what he wanted, which this time meant he would get sick, even Moonsoo got some scolding but Sungyeol lost himself on that part. At this point, there was a part of Myungsoo forearm really red and the said boy was about to scratch when she noticed.

“Wait! Don't! Sungyeol, hold his hands a minute.” Jisoo ordered and Sungyeol did what he was told as she inspected her son's arm and then called the doctor.

The doctor arrived a little later and inspected Myungsoo himself before he announced the cause of his allergies. “Well, we have found the culprit.” The doctor seemed pleased when he saw Sungyeol, Moonsoo, and Jisoo waiting eagerly for the answer although Myungsoo avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. “It seems that he has an allergy to pets, more specifically cats.” The doctor said and Myungsoo shut his eyes tightly.

“Cats?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded.

“Yes. Was he in contact with them for long?” The doctor asked.

“Mom this is weird. He wasn't like this when Uncle J had Jiji.” Moonsoo said finding things suspicious.

“Allergies can be developed Moonsoo. And J had Jiji around ten years ago, Myungsoo never spent that much time around Jiji.” She explained.

“But Jurumie doesn't even have fur.” Moonsoo insisted.

“Well, there isn't really a hypoallergenic cat...” The doctor was about to explain but Jisoo interrupted him.

“But Byeol has. A lot.” She said and Myungsoo was already squeezing Sungyeol hand to grab his attention and shaking his head in a desperate no as his boyfriend looked back at him a bit sad. “Sungyeol, you do know that means right?”

Sungyeol looked at his boyfriend apologetic. “Yes. Jurumie and Byeol have to go.”

 


	107. Myungeun wedding – Sunbae Invitation - Ur man - Pressuring

 

 

It turns out Myungsoo spent the night at the hospital and Sungyeol didn't leave a minute from his side even though he had to work in the morning. Once that came, Sungyeol woke his lover briefly to say that he had to go to work but he would be there again by his side as soon as he had the chance. He called every hour to check on Myungsoo until he was back again on his lover side.

Myungsoo was considerably better when Sungyeol reappeared at the Hospital, he was even talking angrily with someone on the phone, thing that Sungyeol didn't understand really well. What was Myungsoo referring to when he said the one in the line made him lose a very good opportunity?

Sungyeol wanted to ask but Myungsoo noticed him, hang up the phone and addressed him. “I don't want to give Byeol up. Yeollie, please don't make me.” He pleaded and it took Sungyeol a few hours, lots of tears from Myungsoo, and a couple of promises to convince the young doctor-now-patient to let his kitty go.

One of these promises Sungyeol had to do was find a good owner for Byeol (Myungsoo couldn't care less about Jurumie, at this point he was blaming his allergies on her only), one he could occasionally visit (because he fully intended to go under immunotherapy), or was interested in giving him back one day.

Myungsoo stayed in the hospital for another day to make sure everything was really ok, he was already wanting to go home and kept remembering everyone he had work to do in China, even if his parents, baby brother, and boyfriend didn't want him to go. Myungsoo was firm though, he wanted to go, he wanted to do the photo-shoot work and Sungyeol really hoped that Myungsoo wasn't too lured into that word or else everything he tried to do to stay with him was going to be for nothing. He decided not to think about that.

Myungsoo arrived in China on that Thursday very early in the morning. He had someone from the company he was going to model for taking him to his hotel and waiting while he showered to bring him to work. He worked for 40 hours straight before he was allowed to go back to his hotel, then he decided to have a little nap before he had to wake up to pick Sungyeol up from the airport. Next time he opened his eyes was when Sungyeol, with a gorgeous and fond smile, was haking him and saying that he should answer his phone.

Myungsoo was utterly confused when Sungyeol arrived? How? But if he arrived it meant he was the worst boyfriend ever to have stood up his other half, he wanted to wail in self-hatred but Sungyeol patted his hair and gently coaxed his brain to send the order to the rest of his body to pick up the call.

Myungeun was the one calling and she seemed really upset on the phone and being that day her wedding day Myungsoo thought it was only typical bride jitters, but it turns out her maid of honor had broken up with her boyfriend a couple of days back and Myungeun desperately wanted Myungsoo to fill in place of the best man.

“ **Please Myung”!** She begged.

“Why me?” Myungsoo asked a bit confused.

“ **Because you're one of the people I like the most, the only reason why you're not originally one of the best men is that I wasn't sure you'd be able to come, accompanied too on top of that, but you're here so pleaaaaaaase!”**

“Myungeun, you told me to come accompanied even if I had to bring a friend... I made a friend come all the way here, I can't simply leave my friend alone to fill in for your best man.” Myungsoo argued and he could hear Myungeun holding herself not to cry.

“I don't mind.” Sungyeol whispered he was hearing all the exchange through the speaker.

“Wait a minute.” Myungsoo told her and then turned the speaker off to address his lover. “Sungyeol, what are you saying?”

“Myungsoo, you have tons of women in your family and you don't know yet how a woman get stressed with the preparation and the day of the wedding itself? Make your friend happy, it's a small sacrifice for you but she'll remember this for a lifetime, I don't mind being alone in the ceremony as long as you return to me in time for the party.” Sungyeol argued.

Although Myungsoo didn't want to he found himself nodding, it wasn't as if he and Sungyeol could walk around holding hands. A good amount of Myungeun guests were going to be her friends from college and half of them were gossiping people, if Myungsoo remembered correctly, they couldn't risk rumors spreading back in Korea, Sungyeol wasn't ok with that yet, and if Sungyeol wasn't ok with that he wasn't either, but for their close friends... completely different matter.

“Fine.” He said on the phone only to pull off of his ear again because Myungeun had screamed.

___________________________________________

It turns out Myungeun asked him to come early to the venue, she wanted to take a couple of pictures of the preparations for the wedding and Myungsoo was to help the groom, which was fine, he was close to Tao too, but that meant Sungyeol was going to come alone and thinking about that made him pout already, he already screwed up enough by not picking his lover up.

Myungsoo was waiting in line with a Chinese girl by his side that was trying to talk, and probably woo him, nonstop when he spotted Sungyeol coming out of a cab wearing the color black from head to toe and in his most expensive suit. Myungsoo could tell he was wearing makeup, but a very light one because Sungyeol barely had any scars in his face after all the skin treatments he had done, a very well drawn eye line and his hair carefully messed. He licked his lips nervously, he knew Sungyeol dressed himself to specifically mess with him, especially after a discreet wink his way.

Sungyeol entered the church and scanned the place for a place to sit while a part of the guests, that knew him from college, started to gossip and point fingers at him. They were surprised to see Sungyeol there, not only everybody knew he barely exchanged a word or two with Myungeun during college, it was widely known she had a major crush on him back then, not to mention they weren't even sure he was in one piece since he just updated his SNS with random pictures that weren't him although he expressly said he was fine.

It didn't take more than five seconds after Sungyeol sat that Myungeun friends surrounded him left and right.

“Sungyeol oppa!” One of them chirped happily. "What are you doing here?"

“Isn't obvious?” Sungyeol answered dryly, he was not in the mood for fangirls.

“We know, but we didn't expect you to come and...”

“We want to know if you're fine.” Another one interrupted the first girl rant.

“Do I look not fine to you?” Sungyeol raised a brow.

“Yeah, right, hehehe.” Said girl laughed sheepishly.

“Oppa you came unaccompanied?” The third girl asked. “Are you still single?”

He looked at her and smirked. “I'm single, though I have never been alone.”

“So you have a girl?” A fourth girl concluded shocked.

“Today I'm gonna keep Myungsoo company, what don't I do for my friends, right?” Sungyeol swiftly avoided more questions about that and posed as a good friend - he laughed to himself, he still knew how to deal with those girls like no other despite his brain still missing some memories – and thankfully a song started to play and the best men and bridesmaid prepared to enter so the girls ran back to their place, which was great, Sungyeol didn't want upset his lover.

Myungsoo was daily handsome, there was no doubt in that, and he was even more dressed in the navy blue three-piece suit Sungyeol had brought him, the only thing annoying the lawyer was that half-of-Myungsoo-size-Chinese-girl trying to get his boyfriend affections. Poor her, he didn't even need to lift a finger for Myungsoo to ditch her the moment he wanted.

Myungeun entered the church looking more beautiful than Sungyeol remembered, and the ceremony went smoothly. Sungyeol usually hated church stuff, it made him remember bad moments with his mother, but he had to admit that half of the priest speech he was able to understand was beautiful and he caught himself crying. Why, you ask? Because he wanted that, he wanted to stay in front of everyone and profess his undying love for his boyfriend, he wanted to take him as his life partner and officially pull him out of the market, but sadly, by the laws of Korea he couldn't.

Myungsoo caught Sungyeol wiping some tears during the ceremony and, unaware of Sungyeol frustrated feelings, he became intrigued so when the ceremony ended he had to ask him about it.

“I looked at you from over there and I saw you cried.. why?” Myungsoo asked worried but cautiously, it was not like he could kiss Sungyeol worries away there and that sucked big time.

“The wallpaper seemed so beautiful...” Sungyeol sputtered the first nonsense he thought, not knowing that Myungsoo would tease him about this, accusing him of liking to watch the walls.

“What? Hahahahahahahaha!” Myungsoo opened a big smile and laughed whole heartily, a thing that Sungyeol loved to see so he didn't take it to heart that Myungsoo thought this was ridiculous, he even agreed with him. The only thing that Myungsoo didn't know was that that wasn't what he was really thinking and how painful his real thoughts were to him and to Myungsoo too. “That's ridiculous Sungyeol.”

“Sorry that I am a sensible guy.” Sungyeol said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You're sensible like an elephant most of the time.” He laughed at his weird comparison. “Real sensibility just runs for you when you want something important,” Myungsoo argued.

“Again I am a sensible guy, I'm sensible with you.” He mumbled the second part and slightly pouted.

“Well, I am important.” Myungsoo tried to playfully seem superior as he faked a hair flip.

“I am pleased that you know.” Sungyeol said more serious and honest than Myungsoo the last sentence deserved, and honestly the younger was expecting to Sungyeol to engage in a playful bickering with him since that was their thing when they were in public, but Sungyeol answer caught him out of guard and he didn't have time to recompose himself enough because they heard Myungeun weird shriek from across the venue.

“SUNGYEOL OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Both boys turned into her direction and observed her running with a bright yet surprised expression on her face. “I can't believe Myungsoo brought you from all people, I'm so happy to have such handsome men by my side today! Picture! Picture!” She yelled.

Suddenly some photographers appeared to take pictures of the bride hooking arms with Sungyeol and Myungsoo. The younger of the two made a pose but Sungyeol was only awkward, though no one would really even notice, whatever expression he did he knew it was going to come out good, or Myungeun being a fangirl wouldn't really mind.

“Myungeun!” Tao appeared out of nowhere, complaining because Sungyeol was right there at his wedding stealing the bride attention to him instead of her own husband.

“I am just kidding Yeobo!” She came to his side and smacked a kiss on his lips. “You know I am all yours.” She then winked at him, a thing that left the (now) husband red in the cheeks and made Myungsoo stifle a laugh while Sungyeol eyes flickered with jealousy.

“You better.” Tao said shyly before he addressed the two of them. “Hi Myungsoo, hi Sungyeol-shi...” He said although he was not entirely pleased Sungyeol was there in the flesh. It took an elbow on his sides from Myungeun for him to put up a pleased smile on his face. “I'm glad you could come to share this moment with us.”

“I couldn't understand much from the ceremony but I thought it was beautiful.” Sungyeol said with a smile, trying to be polite although he knew Tao must have a bit of jealousy going on.

“The wallpaper left you emotional Sungyeol.” Myungsoo said teasingly and then dissolved himself in giggles which made the newlyweds giggle as well, a thing that made Sungyeol roll his eyes. He sighed, Myungsoo probably wouldn't forget that lame excuse he used it so soon, but he was lucky it had been ages since Myungsoo had last seen them and wanted to have five minutes to catch up on with their lives, which, being doctors, meant that they would talk about their profession, thing that, for Sungyeol, that was a lawyer, it was a pain in the ass.

Sungyeol decided to grab a drink. He had to drink to forget about his jealousy about things that once he had thought were a given and that now he couldn't do it because he chose to embrace his feelings for Myungsoo. Not that he regretted, but it was really unfair and Sungyeol wanted to forget that. He was only a few steps away when he felt an arm trying to hook up with his and he was about to push whoever it was but he soon discovered that it was Myungeun so he couldn't simply do that, he had to be polite.

“You scared me!” He said a bit awkwardly, he knew her name, seen her picture but it was not like he remembered her fully, Myungsoo had to brief him about every single interaction he had with Myungeun the same way he had to brief Sungyeol about a lot of other situations and people.

“Sorry about that.” She smiled. “But I wanted to talk to you in private.”

“With me? In your wedding? Do you think this is really a wise choice?” Sungyeol lifted a brow.

“No. But you should take this conversation as meeting between patient and doctor, everything that we will talk about will be a secret.” She said and winked at him and Sungyeol wondered if he would be murdered by Tao wushu soon.

“You're not my...”

“Myungsoo's patients are my patients.” She insisted

“I am not...” He was about to try to argue again but she interrupted him a second time and left his arm to position herself in front of him.

“Oppa, I am not like the others, you can trust in me and I just want to know how are you.” Sungyeol stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, wondering what she wanted to take this conversation. For the moment he decided to indulge.

“I'm fine.”

“Are you really?” She asked seriously. “I feel like you're not and I don't mean that you're feeling awkward right now.”

Sungyeol forced a smile. “But I am.” He insisted but she had had enough.

“Oppa, I was still in Korea when I heard about your accident. I was quite worried about you at the time.”

“Then you don't have to be anymore. I am alive and well right in front of you.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose in a way that seems very alike of what Sunggyu often did when he was done with something. “I know and I am happy and relieved to see you this way. It's just... Myungsoo trusts me professionally though I am a year behind him, and, around the time you had your accident, I received a message from him wanting to discuss a patient and asking some questions about things he wasn't sure he remembered correctly. He never told me your name, but I always knew it was you.”

Sungyeol opened and closed his mouth but he hadn't known her point so he let her continue.

“My point is: I know you opened big doors for him to relax and just enjoy his life, make friends and all that stuff and Myungsoo - I don't know if he says anything of the sorts, but I'll tell you something that I know from observing – you are very important to him, like very, very important....”

“Myungeun, I trick Myungsoo into a handful of things on a daily basis, but he knows he has the freedom to behave and express himself the way he wants to, and even not saying a thing I know what he wants to say and feel by looking at his eyes, therefore you don't need to tell me this.” Sungyeol said softly.

“But I am telling you anyway because I admire him and care for him as a brother I never had and... you're here alive, breathing, moving around and looking not a day older than the first time I laid my eyes on you, and, knowing him and how much he likes you, I'd say he has been very involved in that so I just wanted you to have his back too.”

“If that's your concern Myungeun, you don't need to worry, I take care of my friends ...”

“Myungsoo needs more. Being a doctor.... from what I know he is not experiencing everything at full force yet. Sometimes we don't sleep, sometimes we don't have time to eat, it's hectic, and if we leave Myungsoo on his own he will live all his life inside the Hospital just because he likes to help other people. He never puts himself first and, since you're closer personally, and physically to him than I am, I wanted to ask you to keep reminding him of this, that there's life outside the hospital, that he should rest and eat until he finds himself a girl that can remind him of that in your place.”

Myungeun voice had a worried undertone and Sungyeol just knew how much dear Myungsoo was for her. It was a bit ironic that when Myungsoo relaxed and started to stop worrying about friendships he was able to find some very, very, loyal friends to call his. That thought left Sungyeol chest warm and he felt proud of his lover, Myungsoo emotional growth was huge and he was happy he was able to be part of it despite all. On the other hand he would never willingly give Myungsoo away, and if he wasn't able (but of course he was very able) to tell girls off, Sungyeol would find a way to scare them away and... if that Chinese girl tried to even touch Myungsoo arm again she will probably lose her fingers because he sure would find a way to bite them off.

“Don't worry Myungeun, I will take care of that goofball forever.” He said with a reassuring, and charming, smile but Myungeun didn't know that with that sentence Sungyeol also meant that he would not give Myungsoo away to anyone. “I'll even make sure that he finds a way to treat his allergies.”

“Allergies?” Myungeun tilted her head to the side in curiosity but decided to not to think about that because Myungsoo and Tao arrived beside them.

“Honey, people are calling you to throw the bouquet.” Tao gently said to her though he half glared at Sungyeol.

“Yes, yes, that's right, I have to go, sorry guys, I talk to you later.” She said apologetic then turned around to run to a small stage where the throwing would happen and Tao also moved quickly but turned around since he thought he should explain his behavior.

“I can't miss people beating themselves for this.”

Myungsoo was surprised. “Aren't you a doctor?”

“Yes, therefore I want to see BLOOD!” He laughed loudly and then finally ran after his wife.

“Your friend is weird.” Sungyeol chuckled.

“I know, but an amusing weird. “Myungsoo nodded then asked the question he had in his head. “What were you talking about?”

“About you.” Sungyeol said shrugging.

“Me?” Myungsoo was half surprised half suspicious.

“Yeah, she...” Sungyeol was about to explain when they heard Myungeun voice echoing loudly in a mic.

“Attention everybody, I'm going to throw the bouquet now.” A lot of screams were heard and women started to crowd on the space between her and Myungsoo and Sungyeol. “All the single ladies and why not all the single boys that want to marry can come to have a try, just don't kill each other.” She started to laugh before making hand motions for some hesitant boys to go there.

“Ah, the bouquet.” Sungyeol opened a smile as he watched Myungeun turn around at the stage. “Do you believe that the one that grabs it is the first to marry?”

“The bouquet? I don't know.” He shrugged as he eyed the crowd between Myungeun and them, and he just hoped the Chinese girl he accompanied didn't pick the bouquet and came back to try to woo him again.

“Threeeeeeeee!” Myungeun started the countdown.

“Well, if you believe those things you should go there, there is still time if you hurry.” Sungyeol said half teasing half hoping Myungsoo would go.

“First, I am not a girl, and second I can't get married.” Myungsoo mumbled only for Sungyeol to hear.

“Twooooooooooo!” Myungeun fake to throw only to stop at the last second which made the girls and some boys crazy already.

"But do you want to?" Sungyeol asked and due to his seriousness, Myungsoo turned to look at him with his eyes huge and his heart beating fast.

“What does that mean?”

“What's with this expression?” Sungyeol poked Myungsoo belly playfully. "It was just a question."

“Ooooooooooone!” Myungeun finally threw the bouquet.

Sungyeol turned to see who was going to get the bouquet in time to see the bouquet flying too high for the group ahead of them manage to pick it and towards their direction. Once Myungsoo finally turned his head towards the stage as well, the bouquet was completing its route, and although the mixed group was already trying to run to pick it, it was too late for them because it was about to hit Myungsoo in the face, but he was able to be fast and avoid that by grabbing the bouquet.

Some people wailed, some laughed, Sungyeol took three steps away from him giggling away and clapping his hands when Myungsoo put the bouquet down and showed a deep shade of red in his cheeks.

“KIM MYUNGSOO, YOU'RE THE NEXT MARRYING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Myungeun said in the mic as she laughed and pointed at him.

Myungsoo wanted to die out of embarrassment but Sungyeol felt happy inside.

__________________________________________________

After a meeting with Kris, Sungyeol was officially cured completely. He still would visit a neurologist but the number of visits were decreasing drastically as he got more and more active. When they got back to Korea Sungyeol was focusing on finding someone that could adopt the cats while Sunggyu and Woohyun were close to finishing their Japan tour and were already tired.

Sunggyu was sleeping with his mouth open as he was laying and occupying all the backseat as Woohyun, that always had more energy than Sunggyu, was awake and trying to eat a burger while the manager drove them back to the hotel yawning abut all of that was disturbed once Sunggyu phone blasted that Green Nocturne ringtone Sunggyu swore it was from Nell though it wasn't in any of their albums - Of course it wasn't, that was recorded just for him – and the manager was so surprised that pulled the car to the side brusquely before he aligned it back on the road.

“What? Who? When? Where?" Sunggyu woke up quite disoriented when he felt the car make a strange movement.

“My dinner!” Woohyun looked down to his shirt and pants only to see the sauce of the burger all over his clothes, he then wanted to kill his manager. "Yah! My dinner! My clothes, I wanted to keep them white!” He complained when Sunggyu was finally able to find the phone and take the call before he and the manager started to bicker.

“Who's it?” Sunggyu asked already annoyed, who dared interrupt his sleep? If it was someone known he or she would receive so much nagging and ….

“ **GYUUUUUUUUUUUU!”** He heard an airy and cheerful voice over the phone. He knew this voice, he didn't like this talking voice (he liked when it was singing), he didn't like the owner of this voice too by default, he hangs up.

“Who was it?” Woohyun asked as soon as he saw Sunggyu, that was about to lay down again, irritated look, but Sunggyu wasn't able to answer that question because the phone rang again and when Woohyun looked curiously at him he knew he had to pick it up, so after a groan he picked the call up again.

“Why are you calling me? How did you even get my phone number?”

Woohyun gasped. “A sasaeng?” He whispered with his face draining color but Sunggyu shook his head to assure it wasn't.

“ **Come on, I can get your number with anyone that knows you, you know that.”** The voice replied disinterestedly.

“I don't want to talk to you.” Sunggyu barked.

“You father?” Woohyun tried to guess again kind of wincing, it had been some time Sunggyu spoke about his father, he didn't know they had fought. Again. Sunggyu shook his head again then twirled his finger in the air, motioning Woohyun to turn around in the front seat.

“ **But I do want to talk to you, I want to apologize for the last time we met, I guess I went too far with the way I teased about your hidden love.”** The voice said.

“Ahiuveuvvedjoe! How did you even....? Forget it, I don't want to know. Shut up!” Sunggyu ranted nervously then took a deep breath to calm himself because although Woohyun was not looking at him directly he knew he was still being observed by the rearview mirror. “Why are you calling me?” He demanded.

“ **I told you I wanted to apologize.”** The voice insisted.

“The real reason now, please.” Sunggyu said unimpressed.

“ **Fine.”** The one in the line gave up. **“My noona scolded me; your noona threatened to hunt me, skin me alive, cut me into pieces and throw me to the fish in Han River, and Myungsoo is so upset with me he is ignoring me now.”**

“HAHAHAHAHAHA.” Sunggyu cracked up, he never thought he would see this one scared of something.

“ **Hey... this is a very serious situation!”** The other complained.

“For you! I am delighted.” Sunggyu said and continued chuckling.

“ **Sorry that I teased you but this is the way I am. I just want you to know that your secret will be safe with me and I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted to be friends, Myungsoo would approve, he became very attached to you over the years.”**

“You weren't expecting that right?” Sunggyu said smugly. “But sorry if I can't believe in you.” Sunggyu finished with strong sarcasm.

“ **You should, and we can start our great friendship wheeeeeeen you come to my super exclusive and private birthday party.”** The other said cheerfully. **“My birthday is January, 26 th but my party will be February 6th, at my place.”**

“I don't know.” Sunggyu hesitated.

“ **Come on, half of my friends are your friends so they'll be there, we could make it easier for everyone if we became friends and started going out together and it will also be good for our family too if we could stop avoiding each other....”** The other reasoned.

“Don't think too much of yourself, it isn't you that I avoid, you should know that by now.” Sunggyu tried to explain himself but the other ignored him.

“ **I'd keep my skin, you would be fully embraced by my family as well, we both could make baby Myung happy and my network would be very, very useful to you, isn't that great?”** He tried to convince him.

“This is tempting.” Sunggyu admitted but quickly corrected himself. “The network thing, I mean.”

“ **It's more than tempting you twat, do you know how many idols would die to be receiving this call? I'm freaking Kim Jaejoong.”** The eldest snapped.

“Now you're talking like Heechul hyung.” Sunggyu frowned and noticed Woohyun snap his head back to look at him but Sunggyu just ordered him to turn to the front again.

“ **Years of acquaintanceship can do that...”** Jaejoong explained himself.

“You sound a bit desperate though...” Sunggyu, noticing that he was the one with the upper hand now and being the grudge holder that he was, decided to get a bit of revenge.

The older idol sighed. **“As I said Myungsoo is ignoring me, I tried to call him when he was admitted to the hospital but he scolded me so much I couldn't even speak, he didn't even care I have good ten years more than him and that he should respect his elders.”** Sunggyu could feel the other pouting but quickly forgot about that when he realized something. Myungsoo had been admitted and nobody called him? Hell would break loose now.

“What the fuck? What happened?” He asked worriedly.

“ **His friend has cats, he visited him too much and then.... asthma, but he is fine now, he's even back at work by now.”** Jaejoong reported dutifully. **“I don't understand these things, he didn't have anything when I had Jiji.”**

“If I don't kill that kid for being careless...” Sunggyu groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress and not bothering to ask who the hell was Jiji, that call was a roller coaster of emotions.

“ **Come to my birthday, we can drag him and combine efforts to scold him, it will be a good bonding session.”** Jaejoong became cheerful again.

“I have a schedule too you know? I'm not a powerful 2nd generation idol that can get away with everything.” Sunggyu protested.

“ **You aren't but I am, tell your boss I invited you, he will make time for you to attend.”** Jaejoong was confident.

“Ok, then we...”

“ **No we, just you. Myungsoo will be there and Woohyun-shi doesn't know, remember? Unless you want to explain to him how a fan can attend the birthday party of his idol in his house.”** Jaejoong said.

Sunggyu locked eyes with Woohyun in the rearview mirror but quickly avoided his gaze. “He'll cry a week.” He whispered into the phone.

“ **The invitation is for you only unless you want to tell him about how we three are connected.”** Jaejoong said and waited for an answer as Sunggyu felt the van stop in front of their hotel.

He sighed. “Fine, I'll call you back if I have an answer, I got to go now, I arrived at the hotel.” With that, he hung up the phone while both Woohyun and the managers had to match curious faces looking at him. “What?” He asked.

“Who was this one that got so many emotions from you?” Woohyun asked trying his best to hide his jealousy although for Sunggyu it was clear to see.

“Hum... Myungsoo uncle is a staff for Kim Jaejoong...” He started as he slid his body towards the door.

“And that fucker never told me.” Woohyun made a very displeased expression.

“He gave my number to his uncle and the guy - we don't get along, actually I overcame my issues with Myungsoo but I don't get along with his family too - called me because of him...” Sunggyu hesitated for a second as his brain thought what to say. “He heard about Kim Jaejoong and mine... hum... interaction... and Jaejoong sunbae wanted to pass a message.”

Woohyun perked up, instantly brightening. “What message? Is there another game scheduled?” He asked Sunggyu then turned to ask his manager. “Can I go?”

The manager was about to open up his mouth when Sunggyu interrupted. “Kim Jaejoong invited only me for his birthday party at his house on Feb 6th, he wants me to go.” Sunggyu blurted the news as fast as he could before opening the door, shutting the door and running inside the hotel to not explain anything else.

Both manager and Woohyun were good five minutes frozen out of shock until Woohyun snapped back to reality with a long wail. “WHY NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?”

______________________________________________________

February came and Sunggyu attended Jaejoong birthday with Myungsoo, although Myungsoo didn't want to go, he was that mad with his uncle for screwing a huge opportunity for him and Sungyeol to come clean to the others. Jaejoong made everyone to gather to take a picture but Myungsoo offered himself to take it, it was a perfect excuse to not appear on it, he wasn't famous and he didn't want to get famous or even explain how he managed to enter Jaejoong house, other cassies might get angry.

Myungsoo clung to Sunggyu that night, and talked here and there with the other guests that didn't include him too much in the conversation, Heechul was even glaring at him, maybe because he was feeling he was some competition in the beauty department, but it was not that Myungsoo really cared. That night they drank, and drank, and drank and as each of Jaejoong friends fell one by one, he and Myungsoo were remaining and were able to have a heart to heart even though they were surrounded by drunk sleeping people.

The picture they took earlier was uploaded online and that eventually reached Woohyun, that was crying because he was not invited and angry because Sunggyu didn't push to take him. He was getting fed up with his life and Sunggyu tsundere behavior as a whole and felt that he would snap soon, he only hoped it happened when they weren't surrounded by sunbaes or staffs.

As for Sungjong he had been busy with a schedule on TV and his never-ending quest to make Dongwoo and Hoya comfortable around each other again, which he had no problem when they were in his presence, but when he wasn't...

It was the beginning of March when their group, with the exception of Infinite V, met up to decide if they would do a joint party for the birthdays of the friends that were born in the first semester (Woohyun was mad he didn't celebrate his), or if they should break that in two celebrations, but they got off track as they updated each other about their lives. Myungsoo left really early, he had an errand to run for his grandmother and Sungyeol mother appeared to pick him up so they would watch a Daeyeol volleyball game and that left the other three to finish their dinner, but Sungjong had to stop in the middle of it to take a call from his lover.

“No, this is short notice I'm not moving in.” Sungjong firmly denied as Hoya almost chocked and Dongwoo stopped right before biting his burger in shock as they heard Sungjong talking on his phone. “Because the house isn't even yours only, your parents live there!” Sungjong argued as Dongwoo started to pat Hoya back. “Of course I want to, but we have never discussed this. Do you know what? I think we should meet and talk about it so we can avoid future misunderstandings, where are you?” Sungjong opened his wallet and placed some money on the table as he made an apologetic face and left the other two alone.

“Have you heard the same thing as I did?” Hoya asked as he breathed deeply to recover himself.

“About moving? Yeah, I did.” Dongwoo asked as he looked down the table pensive.

“Are you ok?” Hoya looked at him worriedly.

“Yeah, I am.” Dongwoo forced a smile. “It's just moving makes me remember...” Hoya expression hardened though he didn't say anything so Dongwoo decided to change the topic. “I just can't imagine Sungjong kind of married and living with a person that is not you.”

Hoya leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Me too, he is still a baby in my eyes though sometimes he is more mature than we all combined.”

“That's right.” Dongwoo smiled forcefully again and was back to look at the table.

“Dongwoo, you don't look ok, please tell me what's going on, if I am able to, I'll try to help you.” Hoya said eagerly and Dongwoo looked up to his eyes and saw honesty.

Dongwoo bit his lips, maybe this time he would be able to corner Hoya and talk about the dubious conversion they had when he had broken up with Kris. He knew that if he approached things too directly Hoya would escape the next minute and would be acting awkward until god knows when, so he decided he would try to make Hoya talk about a similar subject and then he would hit him with the blunt question it was on the tip of his tongue for some months already.

“Do you know when we are fifteen and we keep daydreaming about how our lives will be in the future and then we make a plan for our lives and that kind of stuff?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” Hoya chuckled.

“Did the plan you had worked like you wanted?”

“No, Woohyun is still in my life.” Hoya joked but when Dongwoo threw him a half glare he answered properly. “Things doesn't exactly happen the way we dream, some things are too different from the things I dreamed but others are even better.”

“Like what?” Dongwoo asked lifting a curious brow.

“Well... at first I never dreamed of leaving Busan, I thought I would enter a university there, but I managed to enter Seoul U, I graduated and have a master and that managed to make me have a good job on one of the biggest companies in Korea.” He then opened a thankful smiled. “You gave me a push for that and I'll be forever grateful.”

“Oh, it was nothing.” Dongwoo waved at him and called the waiter to ask for their bill.

“Why are you mentioning this?” Hoya ended up asking curiously. “Did your plan failed?”

“Oh no.” Dongwoo chuckled and shook his head. “Back then when I thought about the future I thought I would have a car, an apartment, a nice job with a good working environment, some money in my pockets if I wanted to travel, and even nephews and nieces which I have now but...”

The waiter came and interrupted their conversation and they took the time to pay with Sungjong money that left more than enough to cover the expenses of three, and when the guy left and was at a good distance Hoya urged his friend to continue, he had to know what was going on with Dongwoo if there was a way he could make him happy and his life better even if he had been rejected.

“But...?” Hoya pressed.

Dongwoo looked deeply into Hoya's eyes. “I thought I would have someone to share all of that with me by now.”

“Oh.” Though Hoya wanted to sound surprised, his tone came more overly careful to hide a pain Dongwoo didn't know he felt.

Since Hoya seemed a bit surprised enough with that statement Dongwoo decided to give the final blow. “Hoya what did you meant that day when...” Dongwoo had never been this close to ask that question and he couldn't wait to hear Hoya's answer, but unfortunately, he didn't like what Hoya said when he was interrupted.

“Don't worry, I will find a man worthy of you.” Hoya said despite that shredding his heart into pieces only for Dongwoo to look at him in horror, this wasn't definitely what he wanted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol asked his work colleagues, closer college colleagues, some of his past modeling colleagues and even his, Sungjong, Woohyun and Hoya school friends, no one wanted to take Byeol and Jurumie in with Myungsoo's conditions, and he was already stressed because Myungsoo had to avoid the apartment as long as the cats were there. Meanwhile, Sungyeol couldn't even talk about that around Myungsoo without him becoming moody.

But albeit being sad about his cat having to go, when Sunggyu and Woohyun invited them to film another variety Myungsoo sort of got excited, not with the fact that he would probably be more recognizable in the streets or would have less time for everything, but because he would be seeing his friends every week.

Sungyeol didn't want to appear in front of cameras again but Myungsoo wanted to do it so he negotiated everything with their company and Sunggyu and Woohyun didn't even know they would be charging for using Myungsoo image.

It would be 8 weeks of filming. They would diss, eat, play, have a sports and drawing competition, pretend they were all straight... everything they would normally do. Except for Dongwoo, pretending to be straight was always a bit hard for him, although everyone always thought he was so nice that always passed his actions as being too hyper.

Talking about Dongwoo, it was being too hard for him to meet up with Sungjong lately because the younger decided that he wanted to visit stores about paints, and sinks, and handles, and... although he didn't expressly tell anyone, it was clear as day that Sungjong was preparing his own place.

While Dongwoo struggled to try to corner Sungjong he couldn't stop being cornered by Hoya.

“Dongwoo-ah, I have this friend....” And that was the right thing to say for Dongwoo disappear into thin air.

During the shooting of the variety the boys also noticed that Woohyun wasn't being his usual cheerful self so, when Sungyeol and Hoya locked themselves with the younger singer in the waiting room and Sunggyu and Myungsoo disappeared to gossip about god knows what, Dongwoo managed to corner the maknae in the bathroom before he would tend to his cousin.

"YAH!" Sungjong complained as Dongwoo dragged him inside the bathroom.

“Sorry Jong but you're really hard to find nowadays.” Dongwoo said as soon as he let go of him. “Did I hurt you?” The older asked as he tried to inspect his dongsaeng.

“No...” Sungjong straightened his clothes. “Just surprised me a bit.” Dongwoo looked over him one more time before nodding. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Hoya...” Before he could say anymore Sungjong eyes sparkled and he became excited.

“Some development?”

“Nooo~” Dongwoo wailed as he paced around the bathroom and Sungjong observed him. “We walked backward.”

“How is that even possible?” The maknae squeezed his big eyes to the size of Sunggyu's.

“Remember you told me to ask Hoya about what he meant when...?” Dongwoo chose to start this conversation slowly but Sungjong was in a hurry to know things.

“Yes, of course, have you finally cornered him?”

“No, I mean, I almost did... but he interpreted everything wrongly and...” Dongwoo stopped to take a breath because he was too frustrated.

“And....?” Sungjong pressed.

“He says he wants to find a man worthy of me now and he has been asking me to meet with his friend Inguk and...”

If Sungjong jaw could open more it would have hit the ground now. What the fuck? Why was Hoya behaving like this? “Is he crazy or what?” Sungjong finally asked.

“I don't know, I just.. I can take a lot from this situation, even though it hurts me to no end, but this is my limit Sungjong I don't want Hoya to say this kind of stuff to me. I already told him this a couple of times but he keeps bringing this issue back so can you...” He sighed defeated. “Can you please talk to him? This hurts.”

Seeing Dongwoo with slumped shoulders and dejected demeanor Sungjong couldn't do anything else than what his hyung wanted. “I'll try my best.”

__________________________________________

“Hyung when are we going to tell the guys about us?” Myungsoo asked innocently and Sunggyu had to stop the food midway to his mouth, he had been looking longingly at the closed door where Woohyun, Sungyeol, and Hoya were locked before he had registered his brother question.

“Why are you asking me this?” Sunggyu asked hesitantly and Myungsoo shifted in place and scratched his nape a bit nervous before answering.

“I... I don't like keeping secrets.. and this has been going on for too long. And... And I feel that I can't open up completely to our friends... I get the feeling they feel like they can't trust me because I don't trust them, although this isn't the truth because I trust them, they don't know that because I don't talk much about myself and that happens because I am afraid to spill our secret...” Myungsoo ranted then looked at him frustrated with his brother. “Do you get what I mean?”

“Not really.” Sunggyu said blankly and blinked his small eyes and Myungsoo was about to repeat himself when Sunggyu motioned him to stop. “I understood what you said, I don't understand the feeling though.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo chuckled a bit but when he noticed that Sunggyu just kept looking at him, he made himself serious again. “Won't you answer my question hyung?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth? Sometime within this century?” Myungsoo answered with a quantity of sarcasm Sunggyu wasn't used to, and he thought that that must be Sungyeol rubbing off on him.

“Myungsoo we are recording for some weeks already and it's great to spend time with you, and our friends, but are you blind or something? Have you seen the way Woohyun is lately?”

“Do you mean the resigned-but-still-glaring behavior he is pulling?” Myungsoo once more used sarcasm.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “I meant the the-world-is-fucking-me-up-and-I-want-to-die behavior.” He specified.

Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress and Sunggyu wondered if the younger mimic-ed him to piss him off. “Are _you_ blind?” Myungsoo finally asked. “You live with him and you don't know why Woohyun hyung is like this for some time already?”

“Well...” Sunggyu shifted in his seat.

“Have you ever thought that this secret between us might influence on how Woohyun hyung perceive things? From all the others Woohyun hyung is the one with the biggest and hardest barrier between us to overcome. If you don't tell him about us, how can I get closer to him?” Myungsoo asked only for Sunggyu to be in silence. “At this rate, I'll never be able to overcome the barrier between him and me, there's a limit of things I can do and if I don't open up to him he will never open up to me, eventually this will change the dynamics of the group.”

“I can't do it right now.” Sunggyu said lowly as he looked around, pointing with his eyes all the people that were working with them that took a break to eat.

“Then when?” Myungsoo asked again with more urgency than he meant.

Sunggyu bit his lips. “I... I can't tell him when he is like this...” He started and Myungsoo was already glaring hard at him, so hard that Sunggyu could feel his skin burning under his brother stare. “But..” Sunggyu hesitated but Myungsoo lost some power though was still happening. “Myungsoo before that, I want you to know something first...”

Myungsoo sighed but motioned for him to continue. “I'll enlist soon.” Myungsoo was taken aback so he stood frozen in place. “I still don't know about the details and the date... but It should be at beginning of August - I am a bit scared, you know me, I don't think I'll fit the army – but before that happens I'll have a Korean comeback that we will start preparing full force as soon as we finish our variety.” Sunggyu took a deep breath and asked something Myungsoo didn't want to hear. “Can you keep that a secret?”

“Oh god, no, why?” He got up frustrated, which part of I-don't-like-keeping-secrets Sunggyu didn't understand?

“Please. Just until the filming is over, then I will have a deep talk with Woohyun in which I plan to discover what his behavior is all about and then drop the news about my enlistment and I can take that opportunity to tell him the truth.” Sunggyu asked.

“Hyung~” Myungsoo whined, no, he didn't want to.

“Please!” Sunggyu begged now. “I have no option, I can't run away from this talk and I have to do it before my comeback so if you just hang on until I find the right timing until then....”

“You will tell him about us too?” Myungsoo squinted his sharp eyes, clearly doubting Sunggyu.

“I will.” The oldest promised.

“Do you promise?” Myungsoo held his pinky finger to him, he didn't believe his hyung words at all.

Sunggyu sighed, pinky promises were childish things in his head, but since Myungsoo usually did a lot of small childish gestures when it was the first time he did things Sunggyu caught himself hooking up his own pinky finger around his brother one. “ I promise I will tell Woohyun everything before our comeback.”

Myungsoo finally smiled, at least he got Sunggyu to agree (more or less) with a time limit for their secret. Then his smile faded, why Sungyeol couldn't be the same?

“Why the face?” Sunggyu asked frowning.

“Nothing.” Myungsoo took a step back to go but decided to say something before. “I think I should give you an incentive.” He said determined and Sunggyu looked at him curiously. “If you really tell everyone this I'll also tell you something big about myself, something that I have been hiding from you, I'll let you ask questions and I will answer all of them in detail.”

“What? You have a bigger secret than this one?” Sunggyu hissed as he looked around to be sure no one was paying attention to him.

“That should do to help you with Woohyun hyung.” Myungsoo said then turned around to go and leaving a dumbfounded Sunggyu with a lunchbox in his hand.

“What? Baby, come back here!” Sunggyu tried to command but Myungsoo was already moving up and about to find the others.

 


	108. One step too far – Insecurities – Dilemma and Decisions – Leaving so soon - Excuses - Woogyu Conversation I

 

 

“Care to explain why are you behaving like that?” Sungyeol asked as he patted Woohyun hair out of his eyes and the young singer laid his head on the taller skinny legs.

Woohyun just looked at Hoya that was leaning with his arms crossed against his chest on the makeup counter before he answered. “Things have been hard and I just... I have been having conflicting feelings lately.”

“About what?” Sungyeol asked him softly because it seemed to him Woohyun needed this right now and because whenever Woohyun had a problem in the past he was the good cop while Hoya was the bad cop that spoke about the lowdown in his face.

“Sunggyu hyung?” Woohyun spoke tentatively.

“You... don't like him anymore?' Sungyeol guessed.

“I'm sure that it's not it.” Hoya finally spoke and Sungyeol looked from one to another wondering when those two came to each other for advice first - they had never exactly been each other first option, they knew that and they didn't mind that – but he hadn't much time to think about that because Woohyun explained a bit more.

“No, I do love him, I love him with all my might.” Sungyeol just looked down at him raising a brow in wonder so Woohyun sat and turned to face the other. “I'm just frustrated I never get anywhere and … Honestly, I'm getting tired of the way Sunggyu hyung treats me... Sometimes I feel like he plans all our fights and bickering that start out of nowhere so he can have the final word and push me away. I'm emotionally tired of that.”

“He wants to give up.” Hoya added. “Not only on Sunggyu hyung, but Idol life as well since it means he stays attached to hyung all the time.” He explained and Sungyeol almost choked on his own saliva.

'What? Hyung, this is your dream, the thing you have been making a bunch of sacrifices for.” The lawyer argued.

“Are you telling me I can't do what you did?” Woohyun asked with a defensive tone.

“Modeling was never my dream, being a judge was.” Sungyeol merely stated. “My dream changed though but the thing that didn't it was that I 'HAD' to drop modeling and I knew that since the day I signed my first contract.” He explained.

“I'm just tired.” Woohyun sighed deciding not to engage in a fight with his ex-model friend then turned to throw a resentful glare at Hoya. “And as I told _you_ I am not sure of anything.”

Sungyeol had enough. “When you two discussed this? Why didn't you call me?”

“It doesn't matter.” Woohyun waved him off but Hoya never went along with others.

“Briefly in Japan but it all started around your birthday.”

“Again, why didn't you include me in this?” Sungyeol insisted.

Woohyun rolled his eyes. “You were too busy playing around with Myungsoo.” He said with more spite than he actually meant but that struck a nerve on Sungyeol and his protective side kicked in.

“We were not playing around, you don't get to say I was playing around when he was helping me make all my limbs perfectly functioning not to mention trying to fix my head.” Sungyeol hissed with anger and Hoya eyes grew big as Sungyeol and Woohyun stared at each other deeply.

“You're fine now.” Woohyun growled.

“And you should thank god that Myungsoo is incredibly competent.” He barked.

“Guys, you won't fight right?” Hoya asked hesitantly as he straightened himself although he was quite in doubt to whom he would have to restrain first if things escalated.

“Yeah, he is competent and I'm thankful to him for you, I'll give him that, but you're hanging around him too much...” Woohyun started.

“What? You can't be serious.” Sungyeol had disbelief all written on his face.

“Why? What?” Woohyun seemed to not understand why Sungyeol seemed so offended.

“Guys...” Hoya warned not liking where this was going.

“Hyung, are you jealous after all this time? If you are you shouldn't be because nothing changed the way I like you, both of you.” Sungyeol extended his explanation to include Hoya, that actually snorted but didn't want to say anything more to not fuel anyone. “And Myungsoo is friends with all of you.” Sungyeol added although he threw a bit of betrayed look at Hoya that shrugged.

“That doesn't seem so.” Woohyun said a bit coldly. “He is only interested in being _your_ friend and I'm yet to discover why.”

“Of course not. Myungsoo likes you all, he just clung himself to me because I was the one that accepted him the way he is first.” Sungyeol tried to explain, he simply couldn't say right there they were dating, Woohyun would flip the tables for good, shooting would have to be canceled and a lot of articles would be written about him; if Woohyun was too dumb at the moment to think about that, Sungyeol could think about it in his place and avoid it. “You just have to ...”

“Now you're being too much Woohyun, Myungsoo is not really your problem, Sunggyu hyung is, so don't throw all your frustration on him, he has nothing to do with...” Hoya tried to scold his singer friend only to be interrupted.

“Maybe he is too, maybe I am sick and tired of waiting for something that will never happen between me and him as well, and maybe I am even more sick and tired of him having secret conversations with my love interest and stealing...”

“Enough! I will not sit here and hear you talking badly about him when he did absolutely nothing to you.” Sungyeol said trying to contain some anger when he got up.

“I can't believe you are on his side.” Woohyun also got up frustrated and now Hoya gave two steps closer.

“Because this is the same thing I do for you, for Sungjong and for all the others, whenever any other person badmouths any of you, you are my friend as much as him.” Sungyeol lied and Woohyun merely scoffed. “Ok, I'm done, I wanted to help you but I won't stay here so you can bully a person that didn't do anything to you.”

With that Sungyeol got up and out of the fitting room only to bump with Dongwoo, Myungsoo, and Sungjong. “Hyung, did something happen?” The youngest asked.

“Where are you going?” Dongwoo made a question too.

“Ask Woohyun.” Sungyeol merely said to Sungjong before moving his eyes to Dongwoo. “I'm going home.” He finally laid his eyes on his lover. “Will you come with me?”

The dinosaur looking boy and the youngest one frowned as Myungsoo finally intervened.

“Why? We are about to begin filming.” Myungsoo said confused.

“Then I'll talk to you later. See you."

Sungyeol stormed towards the exit, leaving the three others behind. They were about to start gossiping when Sunggyu appeared.

“Where was Sungyeol going? We will start in five.”

“Home.” Dongwoo explained apologetically and Sunggyu was confused as much as the others.

“He said to ask Woohyun hyung.” Sungjong explained and Sunggyu took a deep intake of air only to stride to the fitting room where Woohyun and Hoya were only to scream on the top of his lungs.

“NAM WOOHYUUUUN!”

_____________________________________________________________

It was about two in the morning when Sungyeol felt the mattress dip with a new weight and that meant Myungsoo arrived home and currently was trying to back hug him.

“Yeollie, what happened?” He asked softly because he knew he already woke up the elder.

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol tried to greet him although heavily sleepy and turned around to face him. “… haven't anyone asked Woohyun hyung about it?”

“Sunggyu hyung tried asking but his methods weren't working and then we had to begin filming. The atmosphere was really weird that's why the filming took this long. Hoya hyung said you two argued and I can't understand, you two are such good friends...” Myungsoo explained in confusion, but at the same time he had a sad undertone, he didn't like anyone fighting.

Sungyeol looked at him with eyes full of sleep and wondered if he should tell the younger, but ended up deciding to say something else. “I know I'm not a perfect boyfriend 100% of the time, but I love you, you know that right?” He asked as he caressed Myungsoo hair and face while looking at the younger eyes through his heavy-lidded ones.

Myungsoo nodded although he felt there was some hidden message in that sentence, he would only understand everything that happened today when Sungyeol mumbled something else before falling asleep. “Even if it doesn't seem so, I can fight anyone over you.”

Now everything was clear as water, Sungyeol fought his best friend over him.

His eyes watered, though Sungyeol couldn't see, because he had fallen asleep again, and Myungsoo felt a huge weight being placed in his heart as he felt that the progress on making friends crumble and old insecurities surface, maybe all this time he was only tolerated because of Sungyeol.

That thought crushed him.

____________________________________________

Sungyeol woke up around noon with his phone ringing loudly on the bedside table. He groaned, covering his eyes from the morning light as he tapped lazily against the said furniture to find his phone, he definitely wasn't in a rush, Myungsoo surely wouldn't wake up with only that.

He got the phone and peaked with one of his eyes at the screen to see who the caller was and a small name greeted him.

**Namu.**

Sungyeol sighed and denied the call, he was in no mood to talk to him, not when Woohyun behaved like Myungsoo was some evil in his life. Sungyeol knew he was biased over Myungsoo, but he liked to believe that even if he placed his feelings aside for one second, he would still find this situation wrong.

He was about to place the phone back to the bedside table so he could hug Myungsoo back and go for more sleep time when the device vibrated in his hands.

“What now?” Sungyeol mumbled lazily as he typed to see what it was.

It was a notification from a Kakao talk message, from Woohyun, and Sungyeol could read a small 'Sorry' in it before it disappeared. Sungyeol didn't open up the app on purpose, so Woohyun would know he didn't read, or didn't want to read, and put the phone away, only to back hug his lover, that instantly cuddled up to him, and went back to sleep.

____________________________________________

Woohyun tried to contact Sungyeol a couple of times during the week, which resulted in him being ignored, the thing that left Myungsoo surprised and sad at the same time. he was hoping they would work things out alone, though he couldn't bring himself to ask what Woohyun had said about him that made Sungyeol mad.

Sunggyu also had called Myungsoo a couple of times to ask if he knew anything and that left him awkward with his own brother for the first time in a couple of years. Not that Sunggyu had noticed, he was just interested in getting the two fighting boys to forgive each other for whatever it was they had fought so Woohyun became less moody and they all could continue filming the variety.

Talking about that, when a week passed and Woohyun and Sungyeol hadn't made up and nobody knew how filming would go, Sungyeol had received the visit of his company boss and was scolded until he promised he would keep attending the filming. So when he arrived at the salon to get styled by infinite V coordinoonas, some of the friends were relieved and some were surprised. As Sungyeol made way to the beauty station, Hoya went back to playing with Dongwoo, now, purple hair, Sungjong went back to his phone while he waited for the girl finish him up, and Sunggyu was about to give Sungyeol and Woohyun an earful when the younger singer interrupted.

“Sungyeol, can we talk-.” Woohyun approached him but halted everything when Sungyeol opened his mouth.

“Shh, just don't do it again.” Sungyeol threw him an irritated warning glare through the mirror and Woohyun bit his lips and nodded sadly, he knew it would take it some time for Sungyeol to fully forgive him.

Sunggyu seemed satisfied by that but couldn't help but worry about Myungsoo that was still missing. He tried to call but when Myungsoo picked up the call he asked for Sunggyu to come out of the saloon so they could talk. Unfortunately for him, a coordinoona was shoving clothes in Sunggyu arms so if the younger wanted to talk he had to come inside.

Myungsoo entered the saloon with head down and avoiding everyone eyes and Sungyeol could feel the same insecure feelings Myung-soo had when he started hanging out with them and that Sungyeol thought he was imagining during last week. _Great! Really, thank you, Nam, Woohyun!_

The young doctor tried to talk to Sunggyu discreetly, he needed to give him a message from their family, but after he delivered Sunggyu came out of the fitting room in only boxers and shirt to hug his brother and for the first time twirl him around, which made Woohyun almost break his teeth as he gritted them with so much force.

Aside Woohyun everyone was looking at the pair of brothers weirdly and, even though Sungyeol kept a poker face, he still felt a bit jealous too. But then the atmosphere relaxed completely when Sunggyu announced he was going to be an uncle again and that he wanted another baby girl because his family had too many troublesome men already.

Myungsoo took advantage of the moment where everyone was congratulating Sunggyu to slip out of the saloon, he didn't want to meddle between this group of friends anymore if that would make Sungyeol loose friendships or being awkward with his own friends. But he wasn't lucky before he got to his car Sungyeol appeared and stopped him.

“Where do you think you're going? We have a variety to finish filming.”

Myungsoo just sighed “… I... don't think I should continue doing this… you and Woohyun hyung are awkward because of me.” He said hesitantly.

Sungyeol eyes opened wide, he hadn't told Myungsoo about the fight in details, but he really recomposed himself. "It doesn't at matter right now because you signed a contract. This is the very same reason why I appeared today, we have to finish this professionally and if I have to act and pretend everything is ok for the cameras then I'll do it until this is finished.” When Myungsoo looked down to the ground and hadn't said anything he continued. “We have talked about what to do with the money remember? Finish paying our apartment and do some reform and cleaning, a trip, maybe buy our own car and invest the rest, remember?” Sungyeol remembered him.

“I know we talked about this but… I am afraid of..” Myungsoo mumbled.

“Don't be, please. You have nothing to worry about in relation to that.”

“How's that when hyung hates me and has been pretending all this time? Do the others feel like that too?” Myungsoo asked insecurely.

“No Myungsoo!” Sungyeol wanted to just hug him and whisper reassuring words until Myungsoo insecurities dissipated but they were outside the saloon, there were some fan girls of Infinite V watching them from a distance too. “They don't feel like that, you're loved by them.” Sungyeol whispered lowly so only him could hear. “I'm still a bit mad with Woohyun hyung but I know he only acts this way because he doesn't know.” He assured.

“When will that happen then? I can't take this anymore, it doesn't matter any efforts if I can't be 100% open about myself.” He used a desperate tone. “I don't want to keep things just for me now, I want to share with them because they share with me, I want them to know how this makes us...” He whispered the last sentence. “You're still happy, right?” He asked, desperately searching in Sungyeol eyes for the truth but leaving 'with me' implicit in case anyone was hearing them.

“Of course I am.” Sungyeol quickly assured, giving him a genuine smile that comforted the younger before he answered the previous question. “When the filming ends we can tell them.” He suggested.

“Today filming?” Myungsoo perked up.

“No, I meant everything like the whole variety.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo eyes flickered with anger.

“You're postponing too much.” He said in a low growl.

“Woohyun hyung has to cool off a little bit.” Sungyeol tried to argue, but Myungsoo just looked at him angrily so he was quick to suggest something else. “What if we gather them to watch the last episode together and tell them there?”

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at Sungyeol then when he thought his lover had nothing on his sleeve besides just that his lips curved up in a satisfied kitten-like smile. “Deal, but we have to say there, no more postponing, am I clear?.”

“As water.” Sungyeol agreed relieved although a bit nervously, he had three more weeks to come to terms with Woohyun.

__________________________________________

Filming went fine after that, with the possibility of getting rid of secrets from both Sunggyu and Sungyeol end,s Myungsoo was happy though he tried to be out of Woohyun way most of the time. The others noticed that and gossiped between themselves but they couldn't come up with any reason for that because Hoya swore for his mother he hadn't told Myungsoo anything about how Woohyun and Sungyeol fight happened, a thing that Woohyun asked him not to spread.

As the weeks progressed Sungyeol took the initiative to drop by the studio to bring Woohyun and Sunggyu food, to smooth his best friend and induce the idea in Sunggyu of gathering everyone to watch the last episode together, thing that, after consulting with the management, was allowed if it were to be in the dorm in case the singers wanted to drink.

The invitation for that happened in their group chat a week and a half before the filming ended so they could clear up their schedules for that and that left Myungsoo more and more anxious. Out of nervousness, but also in relief.

“Myungsoo, why you have this weird expression in your face lately? Are you in some kind of dilemma?” His father asked curiously one morning. “Can we help with anything?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Come on, spill.” He insisted and Myungsoo dissolved himself in cute dimpled shy smiles.

"Sungyeol and I are finally going to tell our friends we are dating."

“FINALLY!” Moonsoo shouted and then let out a very long sigh. “Will I be free to gossip with Sunggyu hyung and noona about you two?” Myungsoo turned his head to his little brother and squinted his eyes to glare at him and the young boy was already pouting.

“Congratulations penguin!” His mother happily chirped from across him. “You have to bring your friends here for us to meet, it's been so long you hang out with these friends, we have to thank them for treating you so greatly.” Myungsoo unconsciously tensed with that, and he preferred not to tell his mom that still had troubles with Woohyun. “What about we take the opportunity that you and Sunggyu are finishing your masters and threw a party?”

“PARTYYYYY!” Moonsoo cheered.

“What?” Myungsoo was taken aback while his father merely raised a brow to his wife suggestion.

“Yes, a party, we can invite all your friends, and I can talk to Misun and Jihyun unnies to help me with the food and then, by the time we threw this party, we are going to be able to discover the sex of Sungyeon baby too.” Jisoo said excitedly.

“Can we invite Daeyeol hyung?” Myungsoo asked which made his father and brother look at him weirdly before Jongwan quickly recomposed himself and made his thoughts known.

“I don't know if this is a good idea. Sure I'd be pleased to meet your friends, but we have to consider Sunggyu in this.”

“But Sunggyu will know about Sungyeol, there's not going to be a problem....” Jisoo was arguing but Jongwan interrupted her.

“Yes, but if Myungsoo and Sungyeol tell their friends they are dating I'm not sure how things are going to go with Sunggyu. He might feel betrayed by Myungsoo because they became close but Myungsoo hid it, not to mention that, as far as I know, they haven't told the others about them being brothers. Even if they did, I'm not sure Sunggyu wants to introduce me as his father after all that happened between us.” Jongwan looked down sadly.

“But Honey, your relationship with him has been improving, he even talks to you lately and he told us he will come home for Moonsoo birthday so we could celebrate together.” Jisoo tried to cheer him up. “There's going to be no problem, right Myungsoo?”

“Mom, Sunggyu and I hadn't really talked about that with them... dad is right, I don't think we should throw a party. Maybe we should do things on a small scale to celebrate the master thing?” He suggested.

“But... party!” Jisoo and Moonsoo pouted together.

Jongwan sighed then looked up with a resigned smile. “Even if I am not sure where Sunggyu and I are standing, I think we should proceed with the party. If he doesn't feel comfortable I can always change my schedule to have a shift on the same day, so he can come as a friend if he wants. I'll also call my mother and ask her to prepare the cookies Sunggyu likes.” He suggested as he started getting excited even though he was ruling himself out.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.” Moonsoo cheered and went to hug his father.

“Is this how you love me? I just said I wasn't going to attend the party, aren't you going to miss me?” Jongwan complained to Moonsoo that rolled his small sharp eyes.

“Of course I will miss you dad, but Sunggyu hyung is going to come and it's not fair that only Myungsoo hyung hangs out with him, I am his brother too! The maknae complained but then remembered something. "Can we still invite Daeyeol hyung?” He asked looking from his father to brother to mother but the adults chose to ignore him.

“Dad, I don't think this is right....” Myungsoo was hesitant.

“I also don't think it's fair.” Jisoo sided with Myungsoo now even though she was the one that suggested a party.

“But now I am the one that insists, I want a big party for both of my sons.” Jongwan disagreed. “Besides, Sunggyu is going to turn thirty so the army should have sent him a letter by now, I don't know when I am going to be able to offer them something again. So even if I'm not there I want this.”

“Myungsoo, you and Sunggyu haven't made any plans to talk about your connection yet?” Jisoo asked hesitantly, not wanting to pressure him.

“We did.” He said and she made a hopeful smile. “He said he will tell everyone about us before his last comeback, he asked for a time extension by the way.”

“Yay, more time!” Moonsoo cheered. “But can we invit...” The youngest was about to ask again when Myungsoo interrupted him.

“But I don't know exactly when that will be.” He said and his mother smiled disappeared in exchange of a sad expression and he didn't like to see his father and mother with such expressions, so, after a big intake of air, he gathered a bit of courage and voiced his decision. “Sunggyu and Sungyeol take too long to tell them, I am going to force them both to spill these secrets because I can't handle them anymore. Organize the party, I'll bring them over, and dad, you're going to attend it no matter what.”

_________________________________________________

The day for the last airing of the variety, Sungyeol entered Myungsoo car with a smile. “Myungsoo, I finally solved the cat's problem.” He announced happily which made Myungsoo mood dark. "Hey don't be this way, they had to go because of your allergies, you know that."

“But I miss Byeol like crazy, he must be so big.” Myungsoo pouted as he sped up.

“I know, but now you can enter our apartment again.” Myungsoo lips made a half smile. “And I managed to find the best solution for all of us so if your immunity treatment gives results we can have them back.”

“I don't want _them_ back, I just want Byeol back.” Myungsoo whined before he threw a side glance at his lover. “Who took them in? Can I visit?”

“I convinced my mom to take them in, she says she will take good care of them.” Sungyeol smiled. “They aren't fighting that much anymore, thank god, or else I'm not sure she would take them.”

“That's good then, remind me to call your mother to thank her later.” Myungsoo smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Aren't you happy?” Sungyeol asked. “I even started cleaning everything already so we can have you over anytime, God, I miss you so much, now that we filmed the variety there are eyes on us again and it has been really hard to pretend to be all straight even when we are not around our friends.” He ranted as he placed one of his hands on Myungsoo right knee and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Hum...” Myungsoo simple hummed and Sungyeol brow was raised, something wasn't right, thankfully he didn't have to ask because his boyfriend voiced his concern right after. “How smoothing Woohyun hyung went? Are you ready to tell the boys about us today?”

“Hum..” Sungyeol retreated his hands as hesitated and Myungsoo didn't like that. “I don't know.... things are a little weird right now, he calmed down quite a lot but he is still a little pissed, I'm not sure if it's only with me, or because of you.”

“Sungyeol!” Myungsoo half whined and half complained at the same time. “This can be the key to making whatever he dislikes about me disappear!”

“I am not sure it's because of me only, you're also very secretive with Sunggyu hyung, a thing I turn a blind eye all the time.” Sungyeol accused.

Myungsoo wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel, Woohyun was messing his plans to come clean in every side, but no, he refused to let this happen, and he refused to even acknowledge jealousy of Sunggyu coming from Sungyeol. “We have been together for a long time Sungyeol, I stayed with you through the good and the bad, even when you not remembered a thing about me, I don't deserve this.”

“Of course not, both my head and my heart know that you'll never cheat on me and this is why I never ask about it. But sometimes I can't control who I am being jealous over, I know you feel the same sometimes.” Sungyeol said hoping that Myungsoo wouldn't get too mad and the younger threw a look at him before he sighed.

“Sunggyu hyung is like a brother.” He said the truth although Sungyeol didn't interpret that as so, still it eased his heart and he made a half a smile. “Let's not talk about this, you promised we would tell them today, are you ready?”He repeated.

“No and I think I will never be” Sungyeol said nervously and sincerely and when Myungsoo was about to complain he continued. “But I promised you, haven't I?”

That was enough for Myungsoo and they fell in an awkward silence for the first time in years, a thing that made him turn up the radio to see if he could lighten the mood. They arrived at Infinite V dorm twenty minutes later in time to see some managers scolding fans to go home and meeting Sungjong and Hoya waiting for the elevator.

“Hi, guys.” Myungsoo greeted quietly which made Hoya jump in the air.

“God, don't be sneaky.” He complained.

“We weren't, you were too engrossed on what Sungjong was saying.” Sungyeol said as the elevator opened and they entered and pressed the button of the hyungs floor.

“Because he says he will move out to live with his lover and I'm shocked about that for some hours already.” Hoya half explained half accused and Sungyeol unconsciously dropped his shoulders, he wanted that too.

“You're growing up right Jong? Congratulations.” Sungyeol said a bit stiffly.

“Thank you, but Hoya hyung has been whining all morning over that as if I wasn't making clear for the past few months I had these intentions. I can't marry but I am engaged, for god sake.” The maknae said a bit annoyed. “And I told him if the problem was the apartment expenses I can still continue paying until he can find someone to room with him.”

“Fine, I won't ever worry over you again!” Hoya crossed his arms in anger.

“Daddy, I grew up, you should take this opportunity to spend some adult alone time with mommy and, you know, make another baby.” Sungjong teased with a sly smile that made Hoya ears to grow pink because he knew his baby cousin was referring to Dongwoo as a mom.

“Yah! What nonsense you're sputtering!” Hoya complained, half shoving Sungjong before marching out of the elevator when the door opened.

“He is so funny.” Sungjong said giggling as the maknae line followed him.

“But, seriously, you and Dongwoo hyungs are best friends, you two could room together.” Sungyeol suggested.

“For him to be awkward to bring boys home? No, I want Dongwoo to be happy and free to do whatever he wants. He'll be uncomfortable with me in the room next to his.” Hoya dismissed the idea when the door opened and Sunggyu greeted them.

“Thank god you guys came, Boohyun hyung sent us too much food, and I don't think the management would like if we ate all alone.” He said opening the door and letting the boys enter.

“But I brought beer!” Dongwoo came from the kitchen with a bucket full of ice and some beer bottles stuck in it while the friends were taking off their shoes.

“Where's Woohyun?” Hoya asked looking around and Sunggyu pointed to the small veranda where the younger was laying on the ground in a position where he could see the fans but the fans couldn't see him spying on them.

“Woohyun!” Sunggyu called. “Come and greet the boys.” Woohyun greeted the boys, with a happy smile on his lips but without the happy glint, he usually had in his eyes before he sat beside his cousin.

“What the time the show runs again? I haven't been able to watch it”. Myungsoo asked as they all went for the living room to find their places to sit.

“I'm hurt baby, you don't watch our show?” Sunggyu pouted. “We still have some time.”

“I'm usually working, but Moonsoo watches, he said you were very funny doing the worm dance.” Myungsoo teased "And he also complimented Dongwoo hyung hair."

“Moonsoo and I have this connection, I know it.” Dongwoo said in the middle of a smile.

“Gosh, I will never live this down.” Sunggyu complained with a pout.

“Since we still have some time, can we talk some sense into Hoya hyung? I am about to move out and he has been whining as if I was going to the war.” Sungjong said. “I am not even going to the army." He said and that made Sunggyu tense.

“I hate you Sungjong, I want to see how you will react when we start going there.” Hoya sassed.

“Again, going to the army is inevitable, we are not going to war though. And I am sure that with this body I will be locked on some office." Sungjong said as he made hand motions for Dongwoo to pass him a beer.

“Yeah, nothing big, we will come out of it eventually.” Dongwoo agreed as he passed the said bottle to the maknae. “I'm happy I still have some time, hyung will be the first.” He added and everyone looked at Sunggyu, Woohyun had an indescribable expression on that Sunggyu for the first time couldn't read.

“Have you received a letter yet hyung?” Sungjong asked.

“No.” Sunggyu answered stiffly. “But I didn't turn thirty yet either.”

“Let's not talk about this.” Woohyun suggested and downed half bottle of a beer at once which made them furrow this brows.

“How much time do we still have till the show? I want to tell you guys something.” Myungsoo said bringing the focus and the curiosity of their friends over him and succeeding in making Sungyeol completely frozen by his side.

“About thirty minutes.” Woohyun forced himself to answer.

“Ok... then...” Myungsoo cleared his throat and scratched his nape as he looked discreetly to Sungyeol. “I, we... Sungyeol and I...” He was about to spill the beans when his phone rang. He groaned and made a sign for his friends to wait a minute before he could pick up the call. “Hello? Hm? No, this is my day off, no.”

Everyone was looking at each other in wonder as Sungyeol felt like someone forced him to drink some acid that went down corroding everything just to pool in his stomach. Sungyeol wasn't liking the way that conversation was going. _God please, don't make me have another gastritis crisis, once was enough for me to never want to have this again._

“No, no, no.” Myungsoo disagreed half pleading half complaining.

“Myungsoo, what's happening?” Sunggyu tried to ask softly, but concerned.

“Can't you have someone else? Please?” Myungsoo pleaded on his phone but whatever was happening he wasn't able to solve it. He shut his eyes tightly as if to reduce some pain and finally gave an answer that the person on the line accepted. “Fine, I'm going, I arrive in half an hour, please prepare some clothes for me.”

“What happened?” Almost all of them asked together.

“Someone from the hospital called me, I have to go there to substitute another doctor in a surgery, sorry guys.” He said sadly but fixed his eyes on Sungyeol that was shocked beyond belief, he wanted to throw up that weird thing in his stomach.

“Why~? No~!” Dongwoo whined.

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol whispered desperately and tried to grab Myungsoo wrist because he was getting up to leave.

“Sorry, really, but I have to go.” Myungsoo directed his words to them but placed his hand over Sungyeol hand, pressing a bit hard to free himself.

“No, you can't leave like this, please, tell me you're kidding.” Sungyeol begged, trying to make Myungsoo stay in place.

“I'm not.” Myungsoo said sadly. “Sorry that you have to do this alone but please tell them.”

“What?” Hoya asked curiously as Woohyun and Sungjong watched everything with matching squinted eyes.

“Sungyeol is going to tell you everything. I have to go now, I'll answer everything later if you have any questions.” With that Myungsoo ran to the door to grab his shoes, yelling a goodbye before he could even wear them and went out. And Sungyeol was left in place as he felt the world collapse around him and swallow him whole because the source of his courage just left that dorm.

“Sungyeol what happened?” Sunggyu looked at him inquiringly. “You two hadn't fought again, right? Because I swear you and Woohyun were already enough lately and...”

“Why you seem so desperate?” Woohyun asked interrupting his hyung. “What do you have to tell us?” He added and crossed his arms, as his eyes twinkled with determination, oh he would dig deep into this.

Sungyeol turned to look at each pair of squinted eyes looking at him inquiringly.

He gulped hard.

“Well, I...” Sungyeol scratched his nape nervously as he avoided everyone gaze.

Sungjong looked at Dongwoo and Hoya as if the three of them were exchanging words mentally and Sunggyu looked at Sungyeol more concerned than anything while Woohyun sat there with arms crossed and inquiring posture.

“You're ok, right?” Sunggyu asked and his small eyes lowered to Sungyeol body to evaluate if there was something wrong.

“Oh, no hyung, I'm fine, physically fine.” Sungyeol said trying to sound confident. “Not mentally though.” He added in a mumble although no one heard him.

“I'm waiting.” Woohyun pressured and Sungyeol gulped once more or tried to, his throat felt so dry that it seemed he just ate Saara's sand. “What Myungsoo wanted to tell us about you two?”

Sungyeol thought fast, god, how could he get out of this one? It was not like he could say to Woohyun, or any of his friends, on his own something like 'hey, do you know Myungsoo? Yeah, we are dating. How long? Oh, five years? Six years? I lost count of the time.'

A lot of excuses popped in his bread at the same time, which almost made him dizzy, and every millisecond that he took to chose one of them made Woohyun seem more irritated so, he chose one excuse that surely would piss Woohyun somehow, but still seemed plausible.

“Hmm... You know that when I got into the accident I was driving his car right?”

The boys nodded but Sunggyu corrected. “His mom's car.”

“Yeah, that.” Sungyeol agreed awkwardly. “He let me drive it because I had a job interview.”

“We know that already, get to the point.” Woohyun demanded and Dongwoo slapped his cousin nape to not interrupt anymore as the others turned to glare at him.

“Well, because of the accident the car was completely destroyed.” Sungyeol continued. “Myungsoo told me his parents were not angry or anything because the accident was not really my fault and they never asked me to compensate their loss.”

“Well, if they didn't ask you should not bother. Do you even know them?” Sunggyu asked with a raised brow although he knew Sungyeol knew them.

“I know they have seen me, in the hospital. His dad performed my surgery but I had followed ups with Dr. Kwak, his sister pulled strings to lower the payment of my hospital bills and his mother took care of me when I was in a coma in the ICU.” Sungyeol decided that that was another plausible answer, he didn't want anyone feeling jealous because he was the only one that Myungsoo introduced to his family if you count Sunggyu out because they knew each other since childhood.

Sunggyu seemed a bit relieved with his answer but Woohyun squinted his eyes, maybe he didn't buy it, he was too smart when he was set on doing something and that was a bad sign so he decided to continue the lie before Woohyun could even doubt his answer.

“Aside all of that, Myungsoo tried hard to fix me so I was thinking that now that he will finish his master, I should show a bit of my appreciation by gifting him a new car, so his mother can use her new car again.” Sungyeol finally spilled the complete lie.

“What?” Woohyun gasped.

“Which one?” Dongwoo asked.

“Don't you want to give me a car too? Mine is getting old, it surely will break anytime.” Hoya asked.

“You just need to take care of it more.” Sungjong eyed his cousin with some disapproval.

“Is Myungsoo really ok with that?” Sunggyu asked in wonder, he didn't think Myungsoo would ever let Sungyeol do this.

“Yeah, a car, not a fancy car like those he is used to driving because his family has money, but one to be his own, for him not to share or ask permission to use. He has yet to choose the model. And you're right hyung, he didn't want to, but I spent some months annoying him so he finally accepted.” Sungyeol elaborated and hoped they bought.

“But why will you buy him a car and not have one for yourself?” Sunggyu asked puzzled. “This doesn't make sense.”

“Well... I'm still a bit traumatized of driving.” Sungyeol avoided his gaze and Sunggyu nodded in understanding.

“This is not right.” Woohyun said suspicious and the rest sighed.

“Hyunnie, Yeollie is just grateful Myungie helped him a lot, you don't need to feel jealous.” Dongwoo said as he placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

“Yeah, and we have our sponsored car that we can drive on our day off, we don't need another one. We barely drive.” Sunggyu added.

Woohyun bit his full lips with force as he glared at his cousin until Dongwoo felt scared enough to remove his hand from his body then. “I am not...”

“Please!” Hoya sassed.

“Whatever.” Woohyun held himself back, he was this close at snapping, he just didn't want to create a commotion right now when he and Sungyeol barely started getting close again.

“Guys, I think it's time.” Sungjong announced as he turned the TV on so they could end this conversation before bad things happened and he didn't know how grateful Sungyeol was for that.

Later though Woohyun cornered Sungjong in the kitchen to just talk about the same topic again. “You didn't buy it right?”

“I don't buy many things hyung, be specific.” Sungjong said without a care as he placed some beer bottles in the garbage bin.

“What Sungyeol said.” Woohyun clarified.

“Hyung~.” Sungjong said tiredly as he turned to face the older. “You can't do nothing about it if Sungyeol hyung wants to gift Myungsoo hyung with a car.”

“I am not talking about that, don't pretend you're dumb.” Woohyun scolded lacking patience.

“Then what are you really referring to?” The maknae snapped.

“This car story... I bet my ass it's a lie.” Sungjong gave him a warning glare. “Well, maybe it isn't completely.” He conceded. “But it surely wasn't what Myungsoo wanted him to tell us.”

Sungjong changed his posture, he was interested now. “What makes you think that?”

"Sungyeol was petrified when Myungsoo opened his mouth, and nervous when Myungsoo left. Sungyeol is good at lying, no doubt at that, but this car stuff... he came up with to cover some other story he doesn't have the guts to say.”

Sungjong nodded. “I had this impression too, but I am not going to point that out. If he wasn't comfortable to tell us then maybe it's better if he doesn't force himself to.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes. “Oh please Sungjong, you're as curious as me, you're dying to know.”

“Yes, but I still can respect if he doesn't want to tell me.” Sungjong countered in annoyance, my curiosity won't physically kill me, you know?"

The older scoffed and Sungjong got mad as if he was offended by Woohyun insinuation they were alike in this aspect so he decided to hit below the belt. “I am confident in everything I do, I make my own observations and have my own theories too, but I don't need to force anyone to tell me anything, I don't need the validation of a.ny.o.ne.”

With that, Sungjong stomped his feet out of the kitchen and directly to the front door, a thing that left the other dumbfounded. “Hoya hyung I'm going to sleep out today, don't wait for me.” He announced once he wore the shoes and before he closed the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was general knowledge that when Infinite V wasn't recording the variety they were hitting the studio where they would record a full album and Sunggyu couldn't really complain about Woohyun professional side. Aside from the small fight Woohyun had with Sungyeol the other day, which left him dispirited, it was not like people that didn't know him enough could tell there was a little difference, aside Sunggyu that is, that considered that he had Ph.D. in Nam Woohyun moods.

Sungyeol made efforts to bring them food in the studio, a thing that Woohyun appreciated and everything between them fell slowly back to place even though they didn't want to, nor Hoya wanted to, comment much about their fight but since they said they were fine Sunggyu had let it go.

What surprised him was that on the day they gathered to watch the last episode of their variety, and after the weird mood Woohyun showed after Sungyeol talked about gifting Myungsoo a car, it seemed that Woohyun had a spat with Sungjong.

Sungjong was a kid that was easy to tease because he retaliated, but the maknae usually put up a good fight until he had won an argument or the boys got tired of teasing him, but not many times Sungjong had pushed the others away or simply left the place they were and that made sirens flare in Sunggyu ears.

The mood was pretty much killed after that, Hoya followed Sungjong and Dongwoo followed Hoya, Sungyeol stayed more half an hour locked with Woohyun in his room but when he came out he had an expression that pretty much showed he was pretty much with his hands tied, he couldn't discover what happened without Woohyun snapping at him again and he didn't want to fight him again. Or more like he couldn't, he knew he would have a pissed Myungsoo to deal with later and honestly that scared the ex-model more, he had to keep energy for that.

Sunggyu tapped Sungyeol shoulders in his way out, assuring him that everything would be fine, he had to have a conversation with Woohyun anyway about their own stuff, he also told the lawyer that he would call him to inform how things went and to set a date to celebrate his birthday.

Sunggyu sighed and directed himself to Woohyun room door, knocking on it lightly and poking his head inside just to meet Woohyun eyes looking from behind his laptop on his bed.

“Can we talk?” Sunggyu asked softly and hoped this time Woohyun didn't come up with another excuse like every other time Sunggyu have tried and failed to talk to him. Woohyun was just slippery as Key when he wanted to be and had been avoiding Sunggyu the max he could using excuses such:

\- I'm having a bonding moment with Hoya here, I'll finally get him to admit I'm a very precious friend.

\- I'm scheduling a soccer game with Junsu Hyun- oh, he wants to go to a musical together!

\- Shhhh, I'm watching TV.

\- I'm so tired, I'll go to bed early.

\- (With a horror gasp) She made me kiss Key again! Stupid author!

\- Nicole discovered that Jinwoo is dating, we are going out to interrogate him.

\- I have to check with Key if the clothes I prepared to wear tomorrow are good.

\- Shhhh, Mom is teaching me a recipe.

\- Sorry hyung, I promised I'd video chat with my brother, he wants a jingle for his restaurant.

\- I need to drop by home to see my cousins that came from America, it will be real quick!

\- I'm reading fan mail.

\- OMG, I just thought about these awesome lyrics, I need to write it down! *runs away*

… and so on. That left Sunggyu so frustrated, but he believed that today he would be able to corner Woohyun enough to have a talk with him if he got lucky he would be able to tell him about the army and Myungsoo.

“No, I'm busy,” Woohyun said flatly and moved his eyes back to his laptop, hoping Sunggyu left him alone, but Sunggyu entered the room and closed the door behind him and that showed that Woohyun wouldn't be able to escape this time, he should have locked the door, he was the one with a fully functioning handle.

“What are you doing?” Sunggyu asked as he approached the bed and Woohyun sighed, if he couldn't physically escape he could at least deflect things verbally until Sunggyu got tired. “Are you reading some fan fiction? What's the title?”

“I'm not reading, I'm writing.” Woohyun merely said as he tapped on the laptop keys.

“Fanfictions?” Sunggyu asked surprised, and a bit disgusted but he wasn't going to say that if he wanted Woohyun to cooperate.

“My imagination is wild but not that wild.” Woohyun replied without real interest in that preliminary talk. “A letter.”

Sunggyu furrowed his brows as he sat beside Woohyun on the corner of the mattress and peaked at the screen but the younger quickly closed the page. “I can't see? Is it a love letter for me?” Sunggyu asked amused as he thought Woohyun reached a new level of greasy.

Woohyun squinted his eyes at the elder. “You're that confident at my feelings for you?” Sunggyu was about to open his mouth to say something but Woohyun wasn't going to let him. “It's not a love letter, it isn't even for you, so don't be full of yourself.”

“Then why are you writing one? For whom?” Sunggyu asked curiously and Woohyun lost the little bit of patience he still had and closed his laptop screen with a bit of unnecessary force.

“Why are you really here? Tell me what you wanted to talk about and be gone please, I haven't been bothering you lately so I think I conquered the right to be alone.” He said and Sunggyu was a bit taken aback but quickly recompensed himself.

“This.” The older said. “This attitude.”

“What attitude? I am being an angel around you. I think I am even going to steal Dongwoo wings any time now.” The younger said sarcastically.

“Yeah, you've been... quiet around me and that's strange.” Sunggyu said not knowing how to express himself properly as he scratched his head.

“So do you want me to keep chasing you around wagging tail? Sorry but I am not your puppy.”

“I am not saying that.” Sunggyu said slightly annoyed, and the younger lifted a questioning brow at him. “Ok, since you want me to be blunt I will be. The problem is that I have noticed you've not been yourself for a long time already. Yes, you don't throw your greasy words or try to flirt with me when nobody is looking, which makes me relax a bit, but now you just keep to yourself all the time, always glued to any electronic devices you have around. People think you're maturing because you're already twenty-eight but I know you better than that, something is not right with you.”

“I'm perfectly fine.” Woohyun disagreed.

“You're absolutely not. You're a ball of energy like Dongwoo, you're a prankster like Sungyeol, Hoya sass rubbed on you, you're caring like Jong and you're as...”

Woohyun put a hand in front of Sunggyu face for him to stop. “If you compare me to Myungsoo I swear...” Sunggyu blinked and Woohyun rephrased. “I'm not in the mood to talk about him.”

“My point is that you've been nothing like that lately, you just keep yourself in a corner as if you're reevaluating all your life choices and then lock yourself in a room with one of our friends only to snap at one of them later.”

Woohyun gritted his teeth. “I fought with Sungyeol and nobody else.”

“What happened between you and Sungjong then?” Sunggyu asked dubiously, the younger was not telling the truth.

“He was the one that offended me when I did absolutely nothing. That brat.”

“Are you sure you didn't push him? Sungjong never starts things.”

“He doesn't _with you_ hyung, because of some admiration-teacher-student he still has for you. He tries to steer things up with the rest of us, not that we mind him or let him. Today he insulted me and decided to leave on his own, but it is not like I am going to bother him. His life is in order, I have mine to worry about.”

Sunggyu furrowed his brows, what the hell Woohyun was talking about? “What do you mean?”

“Hello? Our album?” Woohyun asked sarcastically.

“I'm not sure this is what you really meant.” Sunggyu said in distrust.

“You're not getting any other answer so please be satisfied with that. Now, are you done?” The younger asked dryly. “If you are please go out, I have master stuff to do after I finish my letter.”

“Are you kicking me out? I am not done Woohyun, you have to fix this behavior somehow, people are starting to think we are fighting in the company, if the words go out we can have trouble with new rumors.” The eldest scolded then sighed. “Feelings apart, we are best friends, just tell me what is wrong.” Sunggyu pleaded. “Let me help you out.”

“I can't.” Woohyun avoided his gaze.

“Why?” Sunggyu asked hurt.

“Because it involves my feelings and you can do nothing about them, and every time I open my mouth to talk about that you push me away, so let's just skip this ok? Let's not wear our relationship out more than it's necessary anymore.” Woohyun finally showed tiredness and sorrow in his voice. “I promise I will try to cheer up for our sake ok? No one is going to say we are fighting.”

“Ok, but are you going to be fine?” Sunggyu asked a bit worried.

Woohyun shrugged. “It doesn't matter.”

“It does to me.” Sunggyu disagreed.

“Hyung, I'm not in the mood to repeat a conversation we had too many times so please, let me be alone.” Woohyun pleaded.

“Actually. I wanted to talk about other stuff as well.” Sunggyu insisted.

“Hyung, PLEASE!” Woohyun insisted too with a pair of begging eyes and Sunggyu got up to leave, a thing that made Woohyun relieved, but when Sunggyu was at the door he suddenly turned around.

“You're still going to celebrate my birthday with me right?” Sunggyu asked hesitantly.

“Only if you invite our friends, I'm not in the mood to hang out with Heechul-shi, that guy likes to annoy me.” Woohyun said Heechul name bitterly but Sunggyu found it amusing, Woohyun was just amusing besides Heechul, they had always priceless moments.

“Of course.” Sunggyu chuckled. He hesitated to leave so Woohyun got the message that he still had something to say so he rolled his eyes and asked for the elder to spill. “After my birthday I want to have another talk with you.”

Woohyun groaned. “Why? I got the message so I thought we solved things here.”

“We talked about you Woohyun, we still have to talk about me.” With that Sunggyu left the room leaving Woohyun dumbfounded in place.

Fuck, now he got curious but the moment passed and he was not going to follow Sunggyu and beg him to tell him stuff this time, and it wasn't as if Sunggyu had interesting stuff to tell him anyway, maybe complain about some angst with his dad? Or gloat he was going to be the best uncle ever again? Well, his niece surely liked that hamster, Woohyun could always hear her screaming on the phone that she loves him.

He sighed, why couldn't Sunggyu spare some love for him as well? He felt tears threaten to fall and he had an uncontrollable urge to cry. Loudly. Like when he was five and sat on Santa lap and asked to be a singer ajushi but his brother laughed, and told him he would never be one because he had to grow at least two meters tall for that.

Woohyun quickly searched for a song to listen and help with his feelings, not a cheerful song to make him feel better but one sad to make tears fall so he could get over this. He tapped the name of the song we wanted to listen on youtube (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRjeFZuzD8w>) and pressed on the video, waiting for the song to play itself and the sweet voice of the singer be heard.

By the time the singer started to sing the chorus he couldn't help anymore so he cried, and raised the volume so Sunggyu couldn't hear from the room across.

With a bit of difficulty to see past tears, he reopened the office suite and continued writing his resignation letter.


	109. All fall down - As long as you're not crazy - To be a grown up

 

 

“Yeollie!” Myungsoo arrived early in their apartment the next day for the very first time since he was banned because of the cats, not that the apartment was completely cleaned already but he would take his chances this time.

The called boy winced from his bed in that laziness typical of Sundays. “Yeollie!” He heard his boyfriend repeat and his voice seemed closer, so when Sungyeol finally sat in bed he was able to see Myungsoo entering their room.

“Yeollie, why is everyone asking me about a car?” He asked totally clueless and Sungyeol sighed deeply and patted the space in front of him for the younger to sit.

“Sit here.” He ordered and Myungsoo did what he was told only to watch Sungyeol inhale deeply and rub his hands on his face. “How do I say this...”

A feeling of dread consumed Myungsoo right then and he instantly knew where this was going. “Sungyeol.” He warned.

“I told them I wanted to gift you a car and I told them you accepted.” Sungyeol told the truth and hoped that at least Myungsoo anger lashed out at once and he could get over this moment that he couldn't avoid even if he wanted.

“Why did you do that?” Myungsoo asked but he feared to hear the answer. “Why?” He insisted and when Sungyeol didn't tell anything because it seemed that the words got stuck in his throat and he looked completely hopeless Myungsoo didn't need any more confirmation. “Oh my god, you didn't tell them!”

“Myungsoo, I....”

“Sungyeol, I don't want to hear any excuses, I have waited long enough for this, you always bargain something with me for that and then you don't keep your words. You promised me a lot of times already, and we had finally had set up a day.” Myungsoo voice dripped with disappointment.

“You left me alone!”

“I didn't have a choice. It was originally my shift, and the doctor who I changed shifts with suddenly went back on his words. This happens Sungyeol, don't blame my work for this, it has nothing to do with it.”

“I am not blaming your work.” Sungyeol defended himself.

“Then you're blaming me?” Myungsoo furrowed his brows. “I want to tell them, how can not telling them to be my fault?”

“No, I'm not blaming you.” Sungyeol denied.

“You are.” Myungsoo insisted.

“I'm not.” Sungyeol stubbornly insisted too.

Myungsoo sighed and ran a hand in his face. “You're still not ready right?” He asked when he was finally was able to look at Sungyeol eyes again.

“Guilty.” Sungyeol ended up saying and Myungsoo sighed. “Sorry.” He offered. “It isn't the best moment either, Woohyun hyung is...”

“Sungyeol please stop with excuses, at least that. If you aren't ready yet, even after more than five years, I can wait more, but the least you could do for me right now is not to condition this to our friend's moods. If we depend on them we will never be able to come clean.” Myungsoo pleaded.

Sungyeol took a deep breath in and out. “Fine.”

Myungsoo stayed in place looking down his lap as he played with the hem of his shirt and thought about this conversation until he felt Sungyeol slide his weight on the bed to come closer to him and then try to hold his hand.

“Are you upset with me? Please don't be.” He tried to coax him.

“You broke a promise Sungyeol, I can trust you to uphold any other promise you make but I can never trust you when you make this one, so of course I am upset, I'm disappointed.” He pulled his hand out of the lawyer hold. “If we continue hiding this they are going to kill us. Woohyun hyung already dislikes me, the others will feel the same.”

“Forgive me, Sweetie.” Sungyeol was about to try to hug him to easy Myungsoo out with skinship when the younger put a hand on his chest to keep him in place.

“I better go, I'm tired.” With that Myungsoo got up and headed for the door and Sungyeol tripped in the covers until he was able to free himself to follow the younger.

“Wait, I can't let you go this upset, come on, let's talk a bit more..” Sungyeol pleaded but Myungsoo placed his hand on Sungyeol chest again pushed him away then shut his eyes and sneezed a couple of times.

“I... I guess the apartment needs a little bit more cleaning.” Myungsoo ended up saying and Sungyeol just knew that the conversation they were having was over, there was no way Myungsoo would stay and talk if he was going to be sneezing, Sungyeol didn't want him here if he was to have another allergy spree.

“Yeah, I still didn't clean everything.” Sungyeol ended up agreeing. “Can you wait outside for a bit? I can throw a pair of jeans on and we can go somewhere to talk.” He offered.

“No Sungyeol, I don't want to. I think we need some time to ourselves.” Myungsoo said softly as he rubbed his nose in a cute way but Sungyeol could feel the hurt in his tone. “Call me when you finish cleaning the apartment, meanwhile I'll focus on my thesis and you can think again about this, this is definitely not our last conversation about this matter.”

“Sweetie...” Sungyeol still wanted to convince Myungsoo otherwise but the younger was resolute.

“Bye Sungyeol.” He said then left the apartment so Sungyeol turned around and walked to his bed so he could stifle frustrated screams in his pillow and throw a body tantrum.

When night arrived Sungyeol was doing the 33rd round of exactly that when his phone vibrated with a message from Myungsoo on their kakao group chat, followed by their friends commenting on it.

**Skinshipsoo: Sorry for not answering before, I just finished a very long shift. I see Sungyeol told you guys about the car, right? Yeah, I was going to ask your opinion on the matter, because I was almost accepting it so he could stop annoying me, but once I got home and talked to my parents, they said they would feel uncomfortable with that. They want me to work hard to buy my things with my own money so I learn to value it (not that I don't value already) and it's not that my mom minds me driving her car so, yeah, Sungyeol I can't accept your gift anymore, I hope you understand and don't pester me about it anymore.**

**IsayYoyousayYA: Give it to me, I'm sorry that's all I need.**

**Candyboy: Is Hoya hyung really using SISTAR song? O.O**

**Dino: Your parents are really wise.**

**Namu: zZzZzZzZz**

**Rockstar: Somehow I knew that you wouldn't accept it, but I never saw your parent's interference coming. That's weird.**

Sungyeol quickly typed a message then.

**Lawyeol: I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to thank you.**

**Skinshipsoo: If you want to thank me you know what to do.** It came Myungsoo reply and Sungyeol could literally feel Myungsoo anger and sarcasm masked under simple and polite words **.**

Many curious messages asking what they were referring to started to arrive one after the other and honestly, Sungyeol didn't want to answer them, but he knew that they wouldn't stop if they didn't get an answer, so, again, he decided to tell them something plausible.

**Lawyeol: He asked me to open my room.**

**IsayHOyousayYA:** **Are you going to?**

**Dino: Can I enter too?**

**Namu: Fools, I bet Myungsoo enters that room all the time when we are not looking.**

**Candyboy: What's in there? Why the mystery all this time?**

****IsayHOyousayYA:** I bet he doesn't let us enter because of Woohyun.**

**Namu: Hey, I don't even frequent your places that often anymore.**

**Rockstar: Guys we can't enter because Sungyeol concentrates his mess there, we probably wouldn't be able to see the floor.**

**Skinshipsoo: You already know what I think about that.**

**Lawyeol: I could say the same.**

**Dino: Are they really talking about what I think they are talking or they are having an undercover parallel conversation?**

**Candyboy: an Undercover parallel conversation for sure.**

**Rockstar: You two aren't going to fight again, are you? ¬¬**

**Namu: STOP EVERYTHING! I need three minutes to make popcorn.**

**Rockstar: WOOHYUN!**

****IsayHOyousayYA:** LoL, Woohyun is out of his mind.**

**Dino: Hyunnie!**

**Skinshipsoo: If you don't do things on your own...**

**Dino: O.O**

**IsayHOyousayYA: A threat! *le gasps* O.o**

**Namu: This is getting better =D**

**Candyboy: Hoya hyung, don't join Woohyun hyung dickness.**

**IsayHOyousayYA: I am just honestly surprised.**

**Dino: Guys, please stop, whatever this is!**

**Lawyeol: Dongwoo hyung is right. Myungsoo ya, stop it, you can't force me.** Sungyeol pleaded, he was already uncomfortable with that conversation.

**Skinshipsoo: Don't test me Sungyeol, because I can.**

**Rockstar: Baby, seriously, what's going on? You're not usually like that, what Sungyeol did to royally piss you again?**

**Skinshipsoo: If I were you hyung, I'd be worried about myself.**

**Namu: What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

**IsayHOyousayYA: That's new.**

**Candyboy: What is he referring to?**

**Rockstar: I don't know.**

**Skinshipsoo: You both promised something and I equally need both of that.**

**Dino: So Yeollie promised to show his room to Myungie and now he doesn't want anymore? I'm getting confused. Somebody explain to me.**

**Candyboy: As if I understood something.**

Sungyeol was honestly surprised that Myungsoo brought Sunggyu into this and he was curious to know what was going on between them. But now that the focus of the conversation was not on him anymore, he didn't want to ask anything to bring the focus back on himself. Myungsoo also didn't talk anymore on the group chat and didn't reply him on their private chat, nor picked up the phone.

Sungyeol sighed and hoped some ignoring didn't come his way.

____________________________________________

Somehow Sunggyu mislead the others and started organizing his birthday party, this had to be special because he didn't know when he would be able to celebrate again, and since his schedule was pretty packed with everything, he didn't know if he would be able to throw a farewell party later. They settled for the next Saturday.

After the day where Myungsoo was showing how much he was upset vocally, physically and virtually Sungyeol couldn't take anymore and visited Myungsoo mansion on a Wednesday.

It was Moonsoo that opened the door because apparently Myungsoo just arrived home and was taking a bath. The kid was really nice so Sungyeol took the hint that Myungsoo didn't tell anyone about them having a fight.

“Hyung, you're coming to the party right?” The boy asked as he accompanied Sungyeol upstairs.

“Party?” Sungyeol halted his movements before he could come up another step.

“Yes, the one my parents are throwing for my hyungs. Since you're baby hyung boyfriend you're coming, right? You can invite Daeyeol hyung too if you like it, I mean, please invite him, every time I try to talk to him he is busy and we rarely play anymore...” Moonsoo blabbered in one go but by Sungyeol confused expression, he understood that his brother maybe hasn't talked about this yet. The teenager bit his lips instantly and made a guilty expression. “My birthday is May 3rd, we can go out to have dinner.” He tried to fix the situation but gave up when he noticed it was too late.” Please don't tell hyung you already know? Hyung will kill me.”

Sungyeol nodded and patted the younger hair in a way he always did with Sungjong and... hey similar reaction? Gosh, sometimes Sungyeol forgot that the puberty had started its works with Moonsoo and he was not that baby with full cheeks anymore. That made Sungyeol feel a bit strange but he snapped to reality when he saw the kid expression to morph into one that clearly asked Sungyeol to ease his teenage heart. “Of course, May 3rd. I'll mark it as an important event on my agenda." He smiled. "Text me with the title of a game and I'll try to get it for you.”

Moonsoo beamed and they restarted climbing the stairs but then the teen made an unsure face. “What about the other party?”

“Which party?” He asked and added a wink and Moonsoo sighed relieved but then hesitated before asking.

“What about Daeyeol hyung?” The kid asked in a small shy voice Sungyeol thought it was unusual to see Moonsoo using.

“He is busy these days but I'll invite him, ok?”

“Thank you.” Moonsoo said happy and relieved at the same time before stopping in front of his brother and his own room doors. “Hyung should be finishing his bath anytime, I'll be in my room.” With that the boy excused himself and Sungyeol nodded and slipped inside to Myungsoo always-pristine-room.

Sungyeol saw that Myungsoo already had prepared his desk with some books and turned on his laptop so he could start with his work right away. He was tempted to unlock his lover laptop and read his work not because he was really curious, Myungsoo spoke about his research before but the two ended up agreeing that the specific terms used made hard for Sungyeol to understand, but because he wanted to kill time. Instead, he opted for just sitting on his lover's bed because Moonsoo said his brother wouldn't take long and he wasn't lying.

“Oh my god Sungyeol, what a scare you gave me!” He almost jumped in the air when he entered his room and saw Sungyeol sitting quietly.

“I didn't know that the scars I still have left scared you that bad when I'm not using makeup.” Sungyeol complained a bit hurt.

“That's not it, you were just sitting there like a pretty statue, it was a bit creepy.” He placed a hand in his heart. "Gosh, I'll take revenge for this one. “

“Sorry.” Sungyeol said simply.

Myungsoo sighed as he properly entered his room. “It's ok you don't need to say sorry for this, why are you here anyway?”

“To say sorry, you weren't replying me or picking up my calls...” Sungyeol said humble and hesitant.

“Well, that was my intention.” Myungsoo moved to his desk, pulled a chair to sat on it and looked at his boyfriend in the eye.

“Please, you don't need to act like this.”

“I don't want to do that but sometimes you push me into doing things I don't want to do.” Myungsoo said with a tone that showed he didn't like that either. “Honestly I can't understand why you're doing this to us Sungyeol.”

“I... this is not on purpose Myungsoo, I have never done something to consciously and purposely hurt you like this.”

“But it hurts me.” Myungsoo looked at his lap and played with his fingers as he continued. “I understand all you fears and circumstances, and I have been so patient with you... but I feel that if I don't do this you'll never make a move to tell them.”

“Don't say this, it makes it seem as if I want to keep you hidden forever.” Sungyeol pleaded sadly.

“After this weekend maybe you made me think like that.”

“But this is absolutely false. If Korean society accepted people like us I would be proud to show you off.”

“This is not about Korean society, it's about we being able to be at ease around our friends.” Myungsoo said with some despair in his tone.

“Myungsoo...”

“I can't be at ease hiding something because I can't open up to them fully if we don't tell them and I need to do that for myself Sungyeol, and for them as well because they deserve it.” Myungsoo with a confident tone. “Actually I am scared as well, but I have faith in them. None of them ever disappointed me, I don't want to disappoint them either.”

Sungyeol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress before looking at his lover again. “You want to talk about disappointment? Then let's talk about how Woohyun hyung, that you just claimed that never had disappointed you, thinks, even after all this time, that I shouldn't be your friend. Should I be disappointed in him, that can't get over the fact that we became close, or to you, that is defending someone that doesn't like you?”

“Yeol~ you wouldn't have to ask this question if you had told them the truth since we started dating from the first time. Woohyun hyung would have kicked my butt because of the way I behaved because of Japan, but he would have gotten over it by now.” Myungsoo tone was soft when he tried to scold but became sad when he talked about Japan. “Besides he wears his heart on his sleeve. Most of the time he doesn't try to hide what he is feeling when he is with us and I want to be like him, I don't want to have to hide my feelings when I am in front of them, I already have done that too much, it isn't fair to me, to you, to us.” Myungsoo voice started to crack in the end.

He felt like he was about to cry and tried to hide his face in his hands but the next second he felt a weight on his lap and arms embracing him.

“I know sweetie, I know. You're right and I accept all the blame you want to put on me, but we have lost an opportunity before and you weren't that upset to the point of threatening me in our group chat, which I have not taken to heart, and I just need to understand why...” Sungyeol said softly. “Why don't you tell me hm? Maybe we can reach a common ground and I can think of a way of telling them and at the same time figure out how to satisfy your needs.”

“I'm tired Yeol, you already know that.” Myungsoo said as he took his hand off his face only to hug Sungyeol waist and bury his head on the lawyer chest.

“I know you're tired and aside from your patient's nothing really changed between a failed attempt and the other. Are you sure isn't there something more?” Sungyeol coaxed and Myungsoo wiggled his face to one side then to the other. Sungyeol thought he was saying no but actually, the younger was only cleaning his face on the elder shirt.

“There's something,” Myungsoo whispered.

“Do you want to tell me?” Sungyeol asked as he undid the hug and ran a hand over Myungsoo hair.

“I'm about to finish my master... my parents want to throw a party with that as an excuse, noona and hyung will be there so I want you to come to meet them.” _Oh, so a party is really happening._

“Of course I will come. It's a party in your honor then, of course, I have to come.” Sungyeol said fondly. “I have been ready to meet your other two siblings for the longest time so, if they can and want to, of course, I want to meet them.”

“I know, but since the master is an important page I am turning in my life, and there is going to be a party for it, I want to share this moment with my friends too. I want to finish a book of a story and start the second volume, where I can be the new and improved version of myself without any old insecurity or secret holding me back.” Myungsoo explained looking at his lover in the eye.

Sungyeol could see weird emotions dancing in his lover sharp eyes, he couldn't identify them very well this time because they were probably reflecting the tornado of emotions inside Myungsoo, although he understood that frustration probably played a big part in it. Sungyeol knew he made a lot of things to make Myungsoo happy but he was completely failing by not giving Myungsoo this thing he had been waiting and wishing since the beginning.

Besides, they had made a promise: Myungsoo wouldn't go live with him if they kept a secret from their friends. And honestly, with Myungsoo routine it was hard to grab a hold of his lover since the younger always came back home whenever his shifts ended and that home wasn't Sungyeol home, it wasn't their apartment. The thing was that Sungyeol didn't have the guts to talk about moving when he knew Myungsoo would use that to force him into telling his friends.

“Have your parents set the date yet?” Sungyeol asked carefully.

“No.” Myungsoo sniffed. “It depends on the university, but maybe if I finish things too early I can ask to anticipate the ceremony, the party will probably be on the same day.”

“Are you finishing your thesis?”

“I'm close. I'm in the last chapter, I have to finish the references too then the teacher has to take look over and then he'll set up a date for the presentation.” The doctor explained.

“Hm.” Sungyeol grumbled uncommitted as he thought about what he had to do and how and another couple of things he thought he still had time to prepare, gosh he had to have a talk with Myungsoo mother asap.

“But maybe it isn't going to be too soon, they will choose a day where hyung can come too.” Myungsoo explained then noticed Sungyeol was too entertained with his thoughts. “Sungyeol?” He called to get his lover attention. “I don't like pressuring you but, please, I really, really want that. Please.” Myungsoo pleaded with big Moonsoo-like round eyes.

Sungyeol looked down at his boyfriend and got up from his lap to walk to the younger's bed. Damn those eyes were too cute, Myungsoo was playing dirty with aegyo, definitely, Sungyeol was sure his cheeks were as red because they felt hot.

Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol back thinking he would tell him a big fat no in his face and then get mad and then they would fight and break up and...

Sungyeol turned around and surprised him. “There's Sunggyu hyung birthday coming, we can try...”

Poor Sungyeol couldn't finish his sentence because the doctor crashed into his body, making them fall on the bed and Myungsoo was already kissing the living daylights out of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sunggyu birthday came, and if he and Myungsoo were to be sleeping under the same roof everyone would notice, even before seeing both of them, how huge was the difference in their spirits. 30: Sunggyu was officially old and moody, although if you left this topic out on any conversation today he would seem just a bit anxious. And Myungsoo had recently turned 26: the peak of his youth and so happy with something Sunggyu didn't even want to know so he wouldn't feel moodier.

“Come on Sunggyu, turning 30 it's not that bad, I got you when I turned thirty.” His father said. “Besides, you don't look 30 and you know it.”

“Shut up, you're saying this because you're older than me and I don't want kids anytime soon.” Sunggyu complained as he stuffed his face in the pillows on the couch. “And 30 is old in Idol age.”

“And 29 in the rest of the world, come on, cheer up, it is your birthday!” Myungsoo sat beside him and started massaging his hyung shoulder as he spoke cheerfully.

“You haven't brought a piece of hyung hyung cake this year too.” Moonsoo complained as he tried to tickle his oldest hyung.

“ _Hyung hyung_ is not in the mood to bake.” Sunggyu answered sarcastically trying to keep Moonsoo hands away.

“Well, we don't have Woohyun-shi famous cake but I cooked your favorite food.” Jisoo offered but it wasn't as if the oldest of the 'children' present was able to answer to that.

Sunggyu couldn't take anymore. “YAH KID!” He yelled and although Myungsoo slightly shivered startled Moonsoo just blinked, not fearing anything from Sunggyu. “Seriously now, bring your youth away from me.”

“I am not a kid anymore.” Moonsoo countered. “I am thir _teen_!” He said as if that made a huge difference from when he was twelve.

“Go away.” Sunggyu lightly pushed him. “You're still twelve, your real birthday is in five days.” Moonsoo came close and tried tickling again. “Yah! Myungsoo a help here!” Sunggyu demanded as he held the maknae hands but the middle brother just squinted his eyes and decided to retaliate the scream by tickling him too. “Yaaaaahhahahhahahahah! Stoooooop it! HAHAHhahahahah.”

Jisoo was about to butt in and scold Sunggyu as she did many times before but before she could do that the three were already a happy mess of tickles and she heard her husband sniff and wipe a tear. She raised a questioning brow at him.

“This is what I have always wanted.” Jongwan said pointing to the three boys in the couch, somehow Sunggyu managed to free himself from his brothers hold and start countering them for tickling him, Moonsoo even shrieked, being the maknae he was the easiest target and Sunggyu didn't like to put an effort in anything that didn't work. “The only thing missing is...”

“Oh my god, do you have any idea of the time _I_ had to wait for one ultrasound? In _my_ hospital?” Sungyeon arrived holding Hyuna hand as she complained away. “Can you believe a couple decided to fight inside the ultrasound room and nobody knew how to stop them?" She took hers and Hyuna's shoes off and entered the living room. “Cof, cof. I had to yell... and... what the... hum... is happening here?” She halted her words when she saw the mess of brothers limbs and no one doing anything to stop them.

“Noonaaaaa, save meeee!” Sunggyu begged. Myungsoo had made him fall on the ground and Moonsoo took that chance to jump on him and tickle him again.

“Sunggyu, you're not five, retaliate without killing any of them.” Sungyeon simple said, not even bothered by the boys setting a bad example for her daughter, and dragged Hyuna to greet her grandparents. "Hi dad, hi unnie, greet them Hyuna."

“Grandma! Grandpa!”

“Hi, dear.” Jongwan scooped Hyuna in his arms. “Aigoo, the baby is so big, grandpa is getting old.” He kissed her cheek and lowered the kid down so Jisoo could do the same.

“Boys, come and greet them.” Jisoo said right after and the boys started to untangle themselves.

Moonsoo was the first to appear on the adult's side, completely unaffected, and started to play with Hyuna pigtails to annoy her now. “Stop it, uncle!” The girl complained.

The second to appear was Myungsoo, that was in the process of evening out his breathing, but didn't have much trouble in the energy department, just a bit of dried lips that he solved passing his tongue quickly on them before kissed his noona cheeks.

“I can't believe you gave me a wet kiss Kim Myungsoo, wanna die? Leave your wet kisses to your lover.” The girl complained as she dried her cheeks.

“Noona!” Myungsoo hissed lowly and gave her a reproving look.

“Gosh Myungsoo, you haven't...” Sungyeon was about to hiss lowly back but was interrupted by a concerned Jisoo.

“Sunggyu?” She said and everyone stopped to look for the hamster still completely sprawled on the ground and trying hard to catch his breath.

“Fi-fine.” He raised a hand to dismiss any possible concern.

“Want my bronchodilator?” Myungsoo offered.

“YAH! My lungs are fine!” Sunggyu complained and rolled to try to get up, with some difficulty. He swayed a bit and almost fell before finding his balance, thing that left the adults frowning. "Hi." He greeted with a heavy sigh.

“Hey Sunggyu, age is finally catching up, right? Now you're an official Ajusshi.” Sungyeon teased and Sunggyu eyes became two lethal slits.

“You're taking advantage you're pregnant and I can't retaliate.” He accused. “Forty-something witch.”

“Yah! I'm still 39! You twat...” She grabbed his hair and pulled down. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Let me go, crazy woman!” Sunggyu complained as his eyes produced some tears out of pain.

“Stop Yeon, Sunggyu has been complaining about his new age, we should cheer him up not put his mood down.” Jisoo decided to butt in to save Sunggyu skin and Sungyeon let it go.

“Hyung, there's ice cream in the fridge.” Moonsoo whispered and Sunggyu eyes got big and twinkled in happiness.

“Hey, you're not old but you don't need to behave like a kid either, ice cream only after eating the meal Jisoo prepared for you.” His father scolded and Sunggyu pouted.

Hyuna giggled. “Gyugyu is the cutest.”

“Hyuna, I'm hurt!” Both other uncles complained. Myungsoo faked but Moonsoo was very serious.

“Awn princess, you're the cutest.” Sunggyu coaxed.

“Can we just eat?” Sungyeon said rolling her eyes. “It took me forever to arrive here and we are starving.” Sungyeon said as she rubbed her belly indicating she needed to feed her baby. “It's past Hyuna lunchtime too.”

“Yeah, right, I made Sunggyu favorite childhood dish, I hope he still likes it.” Jisoo smiled and motioned everyone to go to the table.

“And I am just happy I don't have to eat Kimchi Jiggae.” Moonsoo sassed only to earn a bit shove from Myungsoo. “Yah, baby hyung!” He complained in a way that was similar to Sunggyu way of complaining.

They sat at the table and filled their bowls with food and silence kind of settled between them, Sunggyu would spend an entire afternoon with them and they weren't rushing to talk about anything. It wasn't until Sunggyu finished his bowl of food (licking his lips because it was tasty but not repeating because Sungyeon seemed like a dinosaur having a meal (and she was going to repeat it), and came to the kitchen to get his ice cream that they started talking.

“No more, uncle baby!” Hyuna complained as Myungsoo tried to feed her.

“What's that? Now I am uncle baby?” He asked then turned to glare at Moonsoo. “You taught her that?”

“No!” Moonsoo said innocently although he was making a face trying to hold his laugh.

“Wanna die Kim Moonsoo?” Myungsoo growled as Sunggyu reappeared and Moonsoo got up and wanted to flee the scene.

“Noona, do you have gifts?” He asked, hoping his sister would give him a help.

“Yeah, it's in the car, you can go grab it if you want, the keys are in my purse.” Sungyeon said and Moonsoo cheered before he ran towards the house door.

“Hey, bring mine too.” Sunggyu yelled as he sat then started to eat his ice cream totally unperturbed. “Want a bit Hyuna?” He asked and the kid opened her mouth.

“Yah, don't give her too much, she just came out of a cold, I can't have a sick kid now.” Sungyeon complained.

“So Yeon, how was the result of the ultrasound?” Jongwan asked interestedly.

“Oh dad, everything is ok. We can't see the sex yet, but I am not in a hurry so I rescheduled the exam for next month.” She said with a smile. “The baby is super healthy, and the heart is strong.”

“That's such good news, though it's a pity we don't know the sex yet.” Jisoo said.

“Hyuna wants a brother, right Hyuna?” Sungyeon coaxed.

“No way, I want a girl!” The girl said bluntly to the amusement of the adults.

“Yah! You said you wanted a baby boy the other day.”

“No, that's what daddy wants, I want a girl so we can play together.” Hyuna insisted.

“She is saying this now but in fifteen years they are going to be pulling each other hairs.” Sungyeon complained then looked at the others. “Which sex are you rooting for?”

“I don't have preferences.” Jisoo and Jongwan said together.

“Girl.” Myungsoo and Sunggyu said together. “Though if they end up like you...” Sunggyu teased.

“Yeah, I raised you just fine and Hyuna is doing great too!” Sungyeon complained.

“Mommy, don't scold Gyugyu!” Hyuna scolded his mother and Sunggyu stuck out his tongue out for her and the others watched amused as the two eldest Kim siblings bickering as if they were little kids.

“Ok let's stop this, we have to take advantage that everyone is here to make an announcement,” Jisoo said and Sunggyu and Sungyeon looked at her in curiosity while Myungsoo, that already knew about it just smiled.

“Ok, since the two of you...” Jongwan pointed for Sunggyu and Myungsoo. “...are finishing your masters, we are going to throw a party in both your honor. We are going to invite all the family so ...”

“No way, I am not coming.” Sunggyu interrupted and Sungyeon sighed deeply as Myungsoo deflated a bit and Jisoo became worried. Jisoo noona family hates me. He explained.

“They don't, you just need to show them more than you changed.” Jisoo tried to encourage him.

“And then if you're worried about your boss, I can call him and threaten him.” Sungyeon said and raised her phone from the table. “Want me to do it now?”

“I can give him a call too, Jungyeop will understand if I ask.” Jongwan also offered and Sunggyu jaw almost fell.

“I don't like to share anything.” He sputtered another excuse.

Sungyeon rolled her eyes. “Come on Gyu, you're not nine anymore and you're friends with Myungsoo.”

“Hyung please.” Myungsoo pleaded, making his eyes round. “It would be more meaningful if we were there together.”

“Fine, fine. But if anyone bothers me I'm out.” He grumbled then ate a spoonful of ice cream. “And yes I am accepting some threatening NOONA.” He stressed the word so Jongwan understood that he didn't want his help.

“Yay.” Myungsoo cheered and they heard the door opening and closing and Moonsoo re-entered the house.

“Hyung, I got a box of movies!” Moonsoo yelled. “You got a boring jacket.”

“Moonsoo, you can't open Sunggyu gift.” Jisoo scolded but the said boy waved a hand saying he didn't mind.

“I am going to watch a movie, come and watch with me!” Moonsoo demanded ignoring his mother and Hyuna promptly wriggled herself out of the chair to look for the best spot on the couch and left the adults at the table.

“I'll finish my ice cream first!” Sunggyu yelled and made no motion to go up, only to eat.

“So, Myungsoo, in this party, are you going to bring _that_ person for me to meet?” Sungyeon asked bluntly.

Sunggyu gulped the entire content of his mouth. “What person?” He asked furrowing his brows then turning to Myungsoo with a questioning brow that was interrupted by an expression of pain. “Aigooo, my brain froze.”

“The one he has been hooking up with.” Sungyeon said and the parents looked warily to each other and Myungsoo tensed. “Don't tell me you didn't know Myungsoo and - whats the name of the kid again? - are together.”

“Oh my god noona, shut up.” Myungsoo pleaded with his face red like a tomato.

“You naughty little thing.” Sunggyu said amused. “You never tell me anything.”

“I never tell anything to anyone.” Myungsoo tried to defend himself and Jongwan and Jisoo started to look everywhere but Sunggyu eyes, fearing him noticing they knew about something.

“I'm not anyone Myungsoo, I am your brother.” Sunggyu said getting serious. “You should tell me stuff, I always tell you mine.”

“You never tell me anything.” Myungsoo disagreed. “There is something going on between this someone and you but you never told me anything about it.”

“Oh tell me more about it, I want names!” Sungyeon said excitedly with a wriggle of her brows. “Wait, you can introduce this person to us in the party too, I'm surely coming, I can't miss that for anything.”

“Are you dating Sunggyu?” Jisoo asked curiously.

“Please be careful while doing that son.” Jongwan advised.

Sunggyu became speechless and his jaw almost dislodged before he poorly recomposed himself. “I-I... there is no one. There has never been!”

“Hyung, please, we are adults here, what do you do at night?” Myungsoo asked with a lifted brow and Jongwan even straightened himself to hear the answer.

“Yah! There is no one! I sleep every night! Alone!”

“Ok, if Sunggyu says there isn't someone then there isn't.” Jisoo saved his skin for the second time today.

Sungyeon scoffed. “I don't believe that.”

“Well, if you are dating and comfortable to introduce her to us then you can do it at the party, it's the perfect opportunity.” Jongwan offered softly.

“Like anyone wants to meet you.” Sunggyu grumbled and crossed his arms but his dad didn't hear and continued.

“You have the same circle of friends too are you going to invite them?” Jongwan asked. “We'd like to meet them.”

“Hey, I thought this was for family only.” Sunggyu said alarmed.

“I want it.” Myungsoo said and Sunggyu jaw hung low for the third time, why people were doing this to him on his birthday? Suddenly he feared the whole day would be that way. “But...” The younger bit his lips and looked down before continuing. “Hyung is still a bit uncomfortable.”

“Aigo Sunggyu you didn't do anything about that yet?” Sungyeon asked annoyed.

“Why Sunggyu?” Jisoo asked sad. “Does Myungsoo bring any shame to you?”

Sunggyu looked at Jisoo in the eyes. “No, absolutely not. But it's hard ok, not because I am ashamed of Myungsoo, how can I? He is a baby! But...” Sunggyu looked at his dad and Jongwan sighed, everything was his fault again.

“Ok then Sunggyu, you win, I will schedule a shift on the day of the party so you can feel comfortable to come, as a brother or as a friend.” Jongwan said in a definitive manner when he got up.

“Dad..” Sungyeon was flabbergasted her dad was doing that, alongside with Myungsoo, that couldn't believe that his dad still insisted in this and looked at his mom inquiringly but the older woman just winked at him.

Jongwan sighed and moved to the living room where Moonsoo was waiting for the others as he tried to tickle Hyuna this time, but the girl unconsciously kicked him the balls and he was currently gasping for air when he saw that he ran to help the maknae of the household.

Sunggyu felt uncomfortable as all eyes turned to him demanding an explanation, specially Sungyeon that seemed like was throwing flames from her eyes. “Kim Sunggyu!” She growled.

“Oh please!” He snapped. “I promised Myungsoo I would tell my friends we are brothers already.” The girls looked at each other then back Sunggyu, that was new. “Of course I can say he is my brother with no problem whatsoever, but I have spent ten years badmouthing him (Sunggyu pointed behind himself to the direction of the living room), how to explain that I was working my ass off to pay my college and living expenses, while living in a weird cubicle and driving an old car while Myungsoo was basking in all comfort of my dad richness.” He moved his hands around to emphasize.

“Sunggyu, I think it's time for you to know something.” Sungyeon said gravely and Sunggyu turned to look at her in confusion. “Dad thought you needed to learn to value things and how to share them so he stopped giving you money directly, but he had always paid for your stuff through me - not the car though, that was a gift from me - not to mention you never needed to work while in college.”

“Noona that doesn't make sense, I had to work to help you out.” Sunggyu was confused and at loss of words.

“Nobody asked you to work Sunggyu, you wanted to do so you could rub in Dads face you were fine without him, we could have still supported you.” Sungyeon explained. “And when dad received the news about you working he was proud, but he never stopped sending money. Whatever Myungsoo got you got the equivalent in money."

Sunggyu leaned on the chair and dropped his shoulders as he looked at the melting ice cream in front of him and tried to make sense of what his sister just told him.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Myungsoo asked worriedly and his brother lifted his head with the most lost expression he has ever had.

“No, I... I can't understand... Did you know this? You all knew this?” Sunggyu asked as he tried to look at each one in the eye but then saw in them that at least mother and son didn't seem to know. “Noona, why have you never told me that? Many of our fights begun over that.” Sunggyu said disappointed with his sister. “Gosh we are awkward most of the time, now I won't even be able to look at him.” The hamster put the hand in his temples, he was having a mental breakdown.

“I know that in your head is this big villain because he is radical and weird, and I still back you up for everything else, but he is not completely irresponsible to the point leaving you without a penny. He is hard to comprehend but he loves you and has been very proud of your accomplishments, please let him get closer Sunggyu, wouldn't be nice if you two reconciled, for real this time, before you went to the army?”

“What do you expect me to do?” Sunggyu asked sarcastically and glaring at his sister.

“You can bring your friends to meet him.” Jisoo offered. “That will make him delighted and he'll be able to know more about your life through them.”

“Yeah hyung, you said you would tell our friends before you went to the army anyway so take this opportunity,” Myungsoo added.

“I tried talking to Woohyun, do you know what he did? He kicked me out of his room before I had the chance to open my mouth about you or the army.” Sunggyu said and massaged his temples. “Gosh, how can I make things right? If I introduce him to my friends they wouldn't like him because of the things I have said over and over and over again. Oh my god!”

“So what? Let this be his punishment for making you drift away.” Sungyeon shrugged.

“But hyung, if you the one that has been hurt forgive him, who are they do something about it? The same principle applies to us and my family.” Myungsoo insisted.

“I am not even worried about the others but you're talking as if you don't know Woohyun.” Sunggyu slightly glared at him.

“What about him?” Jisoo asked.

“He has been a typhoon of weird feelings lately. We are supposed to be each other best friend but he has been kicking me out of his room and avoiding me.” Sunggyu tone showed he was completely upset about that.

“Well hyung, it's not like you treat him nicely. Because you don't want to say anything about us he gets jealous over me.” Myungsoo complained, crossing his arms.

“He what?” Jisoo blinked confusedly.

“He thinks we have or had, or will have an affair.” Myungsoo explained and Sunggyu puckered his lips and blew a teasing kiss to him.

“Yah, don't be disgusting Sunggyu.” Sungyeon scolded. “And to solve this situation.”

Sunggyu obeyed her, sighed deeply and got up from the table. “I promised I would tell my friends but inviting them to this party... it will depend on their mood, I don't want to invite to force something and at the end bring the mood of the party down.”

“When are you going to tell them?” Myungsoo asked.

“Maybe I should have a talk with Woohyun, I think I can tell him when I arrive at the dorm to change, and then I tell the others later?” Sunggyu offered and Myungsoo nodded pleased if everything went like the plan he would get rid of all secrets today. His heart started to beat fast, he was so anxious. "As for dad... I'll think about it." With that Sunggyu got up from where he was sitting and moved towards his room, he had something to do.


	110. When it all falls apart - Explosion - Anger - Sunggyu feelings - Sunbae Intervention - Explanation and gamble

 

 

 

“No, I don't like it.” Woohyun said as he passed some pictures on his laptop, when he heard the sigh in front of him he decided to explain his thoughts. “I want a two bedroom apartment with a big kitchen.”

“Woohyun, I entered the kitchen, it is perfect for your tiny self.” The other complained.

“I am not tiny!” Woohyun complained. “Hyung, have you paid attention to the neighborhood? It can't be that neighborhood, it is too quiet, the neighbors will hate it.”

“Well, maybe _you_ should be the one searching for an apartment that will fit _your_ needs.” His hyung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Why don't you chose one for you? I can pay one for you and you'd let me have yours.” Woohyun offered.

“What? This is my...” Well, it seemed Boohyun didn't like the suggestion.

“Ok, he accepts it!” Suddenly the two brothers banter was interrupted by a feminine voice and they turned to look at her. “What? We need a bigger apartment if we want to get married, but if you don't want to marry me tell me now so I can leave to further my studies in France.”

“Are you crazy? You have your cake shop here!” Boohyun complained. “And we are only waiting for you to be more established on the market so we can get married.”

Woohyun moved his eyes warily from his brother to the girl as he thought about something. “What if instead of buying an apartment I invest in your cake shop?” He offered.

“But don't you want to live alone?” Boohyun frowned.

“I can postpone that for a bit, I still have the dorm or mom's house, or I can live with Hoya when Sungjong moves out. I have plenty of options.” He explained and closed his laptop. Maybe I should do some investment now so when the fans hear about it, they will visit your cake shop. I don't know what the future holds for me so, if anything goes wrong, I can help you out.”

“That's a good offer but I don't know.” The girl hesitated. “My cake shop is really small and I don't think you can...”

A door opened and somebody entered the dorm so everyone halted the conversation and turned their heads towards the newly arrived man when they noticed it was just Woohyun manager. “Ah, it's only the Stalker.”

“Woohyun, manners!” Boohyun hissed only to receive a roll of eyes from the said boy.

“Ahnn, Boohyun-shi you came to visit Woohyun?”

“Ahn, yes.” Woohyun brother and his girlfriend said after they quickly bowed to him. “Are we intruding? Does Woohyun have any schedule? I thought he was going to be free today.”

“Oh no, he is, I just came by to return something to Sunggyu.” The manager explained.

“Are you borrowing things now?” Woohyun asked amused. “Does hyung even lets you near his stuff?”

“Well, he didn't really have an option, excuse me.” The guy excused himself and disappeared into the corridor and into Sunggyu room.

Boohyun turned at Woohyun with a questioning brow but the younger just shrugged and directed his words at his sister in law. “I am not a good cook like mom and hyung, but I swear there is no one better than me at baking.” He spoke as if that was a job interview. “I can make any shape of a cake and perfectly decorated too.”

“Gosh, they're good.” Boohyun salivated.

“I didn't know idols had the time to bake.” The girl teased.

“Well, I don't, but I have been baking since forever. Here, let me find a picture to show you.” Woohyun opened his laptop to search for a picture of the last cake he baked when he heard the manager coming into the living room again.

“You're going out with Sunggyu later right?” The manager asked but it was a rhetorical question. “Tell him I left his mail on his nightstand and that we will have a meeting tomorrow after lunch to discuss the progress of the album and Infinite V schedules.”

“Yeah, we will be there.” Woohyun answered distracted as he kept searching for things on his laptop. The manager was satisfied with the answer and left the apartment. “Tcharam, look here! I made this one for Sebin birthday, I asked her mother to come to pick it up because I don't trust Dongwoo to deliver anything.”

The girl gasped. “Oh my god, this cake is beautiful. Where did you learn to do that?”

“I didn't have any formal education on this so thank you for the compliment noona.” Woohyun said humbly.

“Do you have more pictures?” She asked but was already scrolling down.

“I'll take a quick bath while you look at it, Sunggyu hyung must be arriving anytime, we are going to mom's restaurant to celebrate his birthday.” Woohyun announced as he got up and the couple nodded before moving their eyes to the screen of the laptop again.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes for Woohyun to be bathed and fully clothed but that was enough time for him to bump with Sunggyu that had just arrived home and was greeting Boohyun and his girlfriend.

“Happy birthday.” The girl said.

“Thank you.” Sunggyu smiled.

“I heard you're going to mother's restaurant, why you never come to mine?” Boohyun complained.

“Sorry hyung, but I really like your mom food. It tastes like... a mom's food.”

“Aigoo Sunggyu, don't go around stealing my mom love, I already have to fight Woohyun over it.” He then whispered. “She likes him better.”

Sunggyu chuckled and Woohyun chose that moment to interrupt. “You took your time.”

“Sorry, the afternoon was.... unexpected.” Sunggyu sighed and turned to look at Woohyun eyes. “I'm going to take a bath now so we can go, don't worry about being late, I have my dad's car so we might lose the fangirls more easily today.”

Sunggyu slightly bowed at Boohyun and his lady and tried to go for his room until the younger held his elbow. “Isn't better if we hail a cab? Don't you want to drink?”

“No, I don't want to drink, we need to talk later so...” Woohyun immediately let Sunggyu go, he knew they couldn't keep talking about that in front of his guests.

“Call me when you're ready.” Woohyun said and was going to turn to go but remembered something. “I think stalker left something for you on your nightstand, and he said we have a meeting tomorrow after lunch.”

“Ok, I'll look at it when we get home later.” Sunggyu answered then rushed to his room to grab some clothes and head for the bathroom as Woohyun came back to his brother and sister-in-law.

“Namu, we are leaving.” The sister in law announced.

Woohyun smiled a bit sad that his brother had to go and gave him a hug. “Are you going to be alright? You're not in trouble right?” Boohyun asked worriedly.

“I'm fine hyung, I'm not in trouble.” He half lied, half told the truth then chuckled.

“Are you sure? I can feel a certain tension between you and Sunggyu.” The older Nam further inquired.

“Sexual tension?” Woohyun asked in a whisper then wriggled his brows.

“Spare me, Nam Woohyun.” Boohyun complained and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and dragged her to the door.

“Bye Namu.” The girl waved awkwardly as she was dragged.

“Bye, think about my offer!” He half yelled then saw the door closing. He sighed deeply, what a situation he was in, even trying to lie to his own family, he only hoped he could fool his mother today because the next time he sees her he will probably let it all out.

As Sunggyu bathed Woohyun returned to his own room to finish with his hair, makeup, and accessories, although his outfit seemed pretty basic he couldn't get out without that. He lost track on how much time he took (his hair didn't want to go down no matter what and he seemed like he had an ecstatic sprout in his head) but soon enough Sunggyu was knocking on his door and he wondered when Sunggyu even finished bathing. “Namu, are you're ready? We're kind of late!”

 _Namu?_ Woohyun squinted his eyes at his reflex then moved them towards the door, there was something wrong, Sunggyu was calling him by his nickname? Did he want to ask a favor right? “Namu?” Sunggyu called again softly but more urgent. “Come on!”

He opened the door before Sunggyu could knock again and was already inspecting the elder face. “Your face is weird, go apply some makeup.”

“Right...” Sunggyu answered back hesitantly. “I've already put some.”

“And it didn't work?” Woohyun asked more surprised than anything but Sunggyu didn't like that though he chose to not pick a fight.

“That's why I have a mask in my pocket.” Sunggyu patted his pocket and started moving towards the living room with Woohyun in toll. Sunggyu had one foot already inside his shoe while Woohyun was choosing which pair of sneakers he would wear when he remembered something. “Hey, I forgot the car keys, can you pick it up in my room?”

“And you were the one urging me.” Woohyun separated a red converse then turned around to go back to Sunggyu room and grab the keys.

The management had never fixed the door handle on Sunggyu bedroom, but since Woohyun was putting some distance between the two lately, it had been some time he entered the elder room. The mission was easy: go in, grab the keys and go back; but something caught his attention as soon as his hands touched the keys over the nightstand. He swore to every god he hadn't the intention to pry on Sunggyu mail - because that already proved to do more damage than good - but this time he couldn't help it, he had to read this because there was the sign of the army on it.

Though Sunggyu didn't look a day older than the day they first met, Woohyun knew he was getting old, and today being his 30 birthday the younger knew that sooner or later this letter would come, but he thought that because they were work partners Sunggyu would at least have the decency to give heads up so Woohyun could prepare for working without him. With trembling fingers, he pushed the keys to the side and got the letter to read.

“Woohyun, it's on my nightstand. Probably! If it isn't, try the jacket I threw over my bed.” He heard Sunggyu shout as his eyes scanned the contents of the letter as fast as his heart was beating. “Woohyun?” Sunggyu called again and this time Woohyun stopped, grabbed the keys and headed out of Sunggyu room.

“Here you are, why it took you so long?” Sunggyu asked as soon as Woohyun appeared, not noticing the murderous aura around him, but as soon as Woohyun waved the letter and growled in his face, the anger becomes pretty clear.

“When were you going to tell me?” Woohyun barked and pushed the letter on Sunggyu chest while the hamster eyes were never so big before.

“I-I can explain.” Sunggyu stuttered.

“There's nothing to explain when everything is pretty damn obvious: you already received the letter and are going to enlist soon!”

“I'm not going to...” The elder tried to explain but was interrupted.

“Don't fuck with me, the army wouldn't send a letter with a wrong date!” Woohyun yelled pissed. “Why you didn't tell anyone? Do you know how pissed our boss will be when...” Woohyun halted his words when Sunggyu didn't say anything anymore and just avoided his gaze. “He knows, doesn't he?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes, he knows or else we wouldn't be recording.” Woohyun took a step back as he needed some space to put his head in place and Sunggyu took the opportunity to explain something more. “I still have some time, I swear, I asked for a three-month time extension …”

Sunggyu was explaining things but the other had zoned out and completely ignored him. The next time Woohyun looked at the birthday boy he had a very hurt expression and tears welling in his eyes. “I.. I am not even going to bring my feelings into this, but I have been working my ass as much as you for Infinite V, for our new album, when I was supposed to know? WHEN?”

“I wanted to tell you but you've been all moody for months, you barely talk to me nowadays, I didn't want to upset you, I was hoping to tell you today after the party.“

“This is no excuse!” Woohyun argued. “If you didn't want to tell me you could have asked someone from the company to do it on your behalf, but no, I was the last to know. You say you don't owe me explanations, but you fucking do! If it affects our work you fucking owe me fucking explanations.” He added, completely enraged. “Do you ever think about someone else other than yourself?” Woohyun continued angrily and Sunggyu throat became totally dry. “Have you ever thought about me?” He added and that came with a crack of his voice and lot more hurt and helplessness than Sunggyu ever remembered Woohyun showing and he could see tears quickly forming in the younger eyes.

Sunggyu opened up his mouth to say he did, every minute of the day and every night in his dreams, that he pushed Woohyun away because he was scared about thousands of things, but mainly their jobs, because he didn't want Woohyun to fail. But before he managed to utter a word, Woohyun pushed the car keys in his hand and growled in his face despite having tears slowly fall from his eyes.

“Go...” With that Woohyun turned around and stormed to his room, closing his door with a bang, leaving the words 'and don't come back' unsaid.

________________________________________________

Myungsoo was currently stuffing his face on his pillow and breathing in the smell of recently washed pillowcase. He waited a bit to see if there was some reaction and then did it again, then smiled from ear to ear when he noticed not a sneeze came out of him. Finally, he would be able to come and go as he pleased from his own apartment.

“You know that this looks very weird right? It seems as if a sasaeng invaded my bedroom.” Sungyeol said amused as he watched Myungsoo in amusement leaning in the door frame.

“Yeollie!” Myungsoo sat up in bed with his cheeks completely flushed, Sungyeol had seen that? Gosh, Myungsoo wanted to dig a hole and hide in it, if this was some good seven years back that seemed something he would do just because he wanted to smell Sungyeol perfume. “I was checking if my allergy could pop up.”

“Right.” Sungyeol smirked in amusement. “Here.” He threw his phone to the younger, that almost didn't catch, and proceeded on his way to the closet. “Open the gallery and entertain yourself until I finish here.” Sungyeol said as he searched for a good shirt to wear today.

Myungsoo did what he was told only to see a close-up picture of Byeol looking up to the camera. “Oh my god this photo is so beautiful, he is so beautiful! He is so big!“

“I kinda learned a thing or two with you.” Sungyeol admitted. “Myungsoo had you seen my blue sweater, that one with a white stripe on the chest? It's been a couple of months I can't find anywhere.”

“I might have brought home.” Myungsoo raised his head and smiled sheepishly only to receive some clothes on his face.

“I was searching for it everywhere, I even asked Daeyeol if he took it without my permission." Sungyeol scolded. "Bring it back next time you come.” He ordered and Myungsoo nodded. “Actually, bring all your clothes.”

Myungsoo got serious. “That ain't happening before we tell our friends. Sungyeol” sighed and turned around to search for something else to dress. “Besides I'm at a delicate moment, moving would take some time that I should use it to prepare for my presentation.”

“You know I respect your studying time more than Moonsoo, right?" Sungyeol asked as he dressed a long-sleeved red shirt and also added a cap in his head. “But fine, since this is what we agreed on, it is only fair if I do my part of the bargain first this time.”

“Well, look at the bright side, if we tell them today you'll only have to wait around a month.” Myungsoo said from the bed with a smile. “We are telling them today right?” Myungsoo asked to be sure.

“Yes.” Sungyeol hummed as he finished with his belt. Myungsoo smiled from ear to ear and giggled to himself and Sungyeol looked at him puzzled. “You're more happy than nervous, did something happen?”

“Yes, something good happened today, and it seems like my family will finally unite completely.” Sungyeol frowned. “It's hard to explain right now Yeol, but you'll understand everything when you meet my brother.”

“If you say so.” Sungyeol shrugged and then put his wallet in his back pocket. “I'm ready to go. Come on.”

Sungyeol offered a hand to help Myungsoo to climb out of the bed then patted the young butt to push him forward, which made Myungsoo turn around slightly and playfully slap his boyfriend chest before he handed Sungyeol's phone back.

When they left the apartment and were inside the elevator Sungyeol remembered something they had never talked about. “Do you think they'll believe?”

“Hum?” Myungsoo furrowed his brows.

“Us. Do you think they are going to believe?” He explained.

“Why wouldn't they?” Myungsoo asked in innocence.

“Because I am a known prankster?” Sungyeol used sarcasm.

“I thought you had overgrown that.” Myungsoo said flatly with a bit of judging stare.

“I'll always have something up my sleeve for Woohyun and Sungjong at least.” Sungyeol shrugged. “What if they ask for proof?”

Myungsoo blinked a couple of times as he thought about it. “Then we...”

“You would be comfortable doing something in front of them?” Sungyeol gasped.

“Well, no, maybe a kiss.” Myungsoo scratched his nape shyly. “People watching... I don't enjoy that.” He added awkwardly.

“Well, I don't think they would be satisfied with only that. But... I don't even know if a kiss will be possible, Sunggyu hyung surely invited other people there... there are company people too.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo sighed, unfortunately, he wouldn't want to push on that, he didn't want people that weren't their friends missing in their relationship just because Sungyeol had once had been a celebrity.

“What about pictures?” Myungsoo suggested.

“Well, we can try that, but if don't believe right off the bat what can we really do? With time and when we get comfortable, we can act like a couple around them.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Myungsoo shrugged, telling was one thing that he could force Sungyeol into doing but them believing might take some time, though at the party they would have the opportunity to see them as a couple so Myungsoo wasn't really bothered by that.

The elevator door opened and they walked in direction of Myungsoo car. They were about to open the doors to enter it when Myungsoo phone vibrated in his pocket while Sungyeol's rang the characteristic sound of Kakao so the boys stopped in their tracks to check the message before they drove to the party.

Sungyeol was expecting it to be a message from Hoya or Sungjong saying they already arrived and for them to hurry the fuck up but what he read was something he wasn't definitely expecting.

**Rockstar: Guys, I know this is extremely short notice, but the party isn't happening anymore and I will not reschedule. I'll not celebrate my birthday this year anymore and I'm currently sending messages to cancel to all of my friends.**

**Dino: WAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYO?** Instantly Dongwoo asked what everyone probably wanted to know.

**Rockstar: I can't tell you right now, I have to hurry and fix things.**

Sungyeol didn't even have the time to process how he should feel about that because his thoughts were interrupted by a sound of some electronic crashing against the wall that echoed through the garage. Sungyeol instantly turned his head to see what the hell was happening but saw nothing, not even Myungsoo on the other side of the car.

He quickly circled the car to see what had happened and saw Myungsoo squatted with hands looking down with hands on his temples and his phone completely crashed a few feet ahead of him. Sungyeol got close to his boyfriend and was going to try to lift the younger chin so he could examine his face.

“Myungsoo, are you...” Sungyeol was almost touching him when the doctor lifted his face to look at him, he noticed the younger was red and there was only anger reflected in his sharp eyes.

“Are you happy Sungyeol?” Myungsoo voice came out cold. “Are you happy we won't tell them today?”

“How can I be happy when you're like this?” Sungyeol asked back softly and totally worried, what the hell was this behavior, he wasn't sure he would be able to manage Myungsoo mood, he had never seen the younger like this, not even before or after Japan. “Come on, don't be like that, whatever happened to hyung must have been serious and beyond his control.”

“Sungyeol, do you know the next time we are going to be able to gather them all again?” Myungsoo growled lowly, trying hard hold his anger but doing an extremely poor job on that. “Infinite V is busy, they'll probably not have time anymore until the day Sunggyu hyung goes to the army! What about Sungjong? The kid is buried in work and every free time he has he goes shopping for something for his new apartment.”

“You don't know that, what if I invite them here? Sungyeol coaxed patiently.

“Have you been listening to me?” Myungsoo snapped.

“Yes, but give me one chance to gather them in place so we could tell them, if for some reason we fail, I will personally visit each one of them and tell them individually.” Sungyeol pleaded.

Myungsoo bit his lips so hard Sungyeol thought he would draw blood from it, but after a minute or so Myungsoo eyes started to soften and produce tears, and it seemed as if his body started to relax. Sungyeol took that as a hint that the doctor was accepting his idea and tried to coax him to get up.

“Hey, let's go back to the apartment, you can cry or get mad there or you can scream your lungs out if you want, but we should move, you're not ok and I can't comfort you properly here.” Sungyeol got up and picked up the pieces of Myungsoo broken phone - he couldn't leave them in the open, anyone that dealt with technology could recover the data and publish it, they would be in trouble if that happened – before he moved back to where the boy was squatting. “Come on.”

He offered a hand for Myungsoo to get up and the doctor looked up to him, with an emotion Sungyeol didn't know how to put his finger on and honestly he didn't know would grab it or reject it only to throw a Woohyun-like-fit after, it seemed as the future of their relationship depended on Myungsoo next action and that left Sungyeol beyond nervous.

It took some seconds but Myungsoo ended up grabbing his hand in the end.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Woohyun! Woohyun!” Sunggyu knocked on the door violently. “Let me in, let me apologize!” All the reaction he got was the music Woohyun was listening becoming louder, the very same music Woohyun was hearing the last time Sunggyu tried to talk to him. He became worried, that song had such weird emotion like it announced Woohyun was so fed up that he was going to do something stupid.

He tried forcing the handle but nothing happened, he tried to force the door with the weight of his body but who Sunggyu wanted to fool? We would never be able to break a door, or a handle like Woohyun did, the max he could do was to hurt himself before his comeback.

He laid on the wall next to Woohyun door and slid down till he sat on the floor. Things weren't supposed to be like this, he should have told the younger about the letter and the time extension earlier, he should have paid attention to the letter his manager left in his nightstand. Gosh, he should have done a bunch of things. Why his day had been like this?

He decided to wait until was necessary for Woohyun to open the door. The younger had the music on loop and every time Sunggyu heard a new beginning he could feel a new wave of anxiousness hit him and he knew he would become traumatized hearing that song so many times. Thankfully after about half an hour, and before the neighbors could complain, Woohyun stopped the song and, thank god, didn't replace it with another, and that was the only hint he had that the younger was alive and well.

On the other side of the door though, aside listening to the same song on repeat, Woohyun had been crying, printing his resignation letter and putting in a nice envelope that he put inside of his bag. After that he had been texting Key back and forth, telling him what had happened.

**MyBUM: I knew that hamster wasn't good for you, how many times did I tell you that?**

**MyHYUN: Still I wasn't expecting a backstabbing in the professional side of our lives. I thought at least I was a good business partner like Sungjong is for you.**

**MyBUM: I'm sure Sungjong is deeply involved with what Sungyeol pulled for me, but I forgave him because Jonghyun asked me to. Anyway, what are you going to do now that you know?**

**MyHYUN: I don't know, I guess I'll ask the company their plans for me.**

**MyBUM: Go solo, you're talented enough to hold a stage on your own.**

**MyHYUN: What if the company thinks I won't sell?**

**MyBUM: You need to separate urgently from Sunggyu-shi, he is making you insecure.**

**MyHYUN: ….**

**MyBUM: If your company doesn't launch your solo career, that is way overdue by now, change companies. How's your contract? Do you still have a long time to go?**

**MyHYUN: I don't know, I'd have to look at that, I forgot how much time I have left.**

**MyBUM: If you want me to, I can call Nicole and Jinwoo and ask them if their companies are interested in making a love call, you got more famous than them anyway.**

**MyHYUN: I'll think about Key, I can't think of anything right now. I just want to sleep and wake up with a new life set up for me. I can't handle this anymore, and I don't even want to bother my other friends in this, they'll think it's more of the same story all over again.**

**MyBUM: Your friends suck in supporting you, specially Sungyeol.**

**MyHYUN: Don't even go there. I'm still not totally over the recent fight we had. This was beyond the jealousy I know I feel, Sungyeol simply doesn't trust me anymore.**

**MyBUM: You know it's because of Myungsoo right?**

**MyHYUN: Well that part is pretty obvious, Myungsoo and I are not the closest.**

**MyBUM: Just don't mess with him or else you'll get Sungyeol wrath. Real weird and strong wrath.**

Woohyun frowned looking at his phone, what the hell was that? What did the hell Key know? When he discovered whatever that was and from who? It only could be Sungjong that brat. He was curious and wanted to dig more into this so he briefly cleaned his face and tried asking.

**MyHYUN: What are you referring to? Is it about the time Sungyeol threatened to take money out of your pockets?**

**MyBUM: Goodnight Namu, I'll call to check on you tomorrow morning.**

**MyHYUN: Wait, what are you referring to?**

**MyHYUN: KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**MyHYUN: Answer me!**

**MyHYUN: Hellooooooooooo.**

Woohyun sighed and connected a headphone in his phone (his neighbors would soon complain) he hid the device underneath his pillow and made a cocoon out of his covers to try to find a comfortable position for him to sleep. The attempt of getting a piece of hot gossip from Key hadn't helped him cheer and he decided it was better to sleep, he wanted to wake up early, maybe he could drop by home before the meeting and have a deep talk with his parents, maybe ask for advice.

Sunggyu didn't know if Woohyun was awake or not anymore because the younger had been quiet for a while now, and all that silence made Sunggyu start dozing off. He tried really hard to keep himself awake for the possibility of Woohyun coming out of the room, he was counting with Woohyun empty belly for help but was failing miserably at that until the doorbell rang and Sunggyu groaned.

He took his time to get up from his position and properly spread his legs while the bell kept being pressed incessantly if he didn't know that Woohyun was inside the bedroom he would be sure that would be the younger singer doing. He opened the door lazily and was completely shocked by whom he was seeing at his door.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sunggyu-ya, happy birthday to you!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaay!” Sunggyu rubbed his eyes because he must have been dreaming. He was seeing Kim Heechul in front of him but there was Kim Jaejoong voice coming out of him too. “Aigoooo, or Sunggyu is becoming a man~!” The sunbae pushed two packs of beers in his hands then squeezed his cheeks and pushed him inside at the same time.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? I sent a message saying I was canceling the party.” Sunggyu asked confused then heard the door closing behind Heechul, but the elder had his hands on Sunggyu cheeks and far from the door, he couldn't have closed it.

“Well if you don't come to the party the party comes to you.” Suddenly he saw Kim Jaejoong poke his head from behind Heechul and show more two packs of beers. “Where can I put this?” He asked and the hamster came to his senses.

“What the hell you're doing here? I didn't even invite _you_ to my party. Yah! Stop squeezing my cheeks hyung!”

“Don't be like that! Jae wanted to surprise you.” Heechul complained, with a soft slap on the younger shoulder.

“Yes, and you came to my birthday party so I had to come to yours.” Jaejoong explained as if it was obvious and Heechul pushed Sunggyu further inside the room and made him sit. “Where do I leave this?”

“No, seriously, you can't be here, none of you.” Sunggyu complained but powerlessly watched both older men sit beside of him then open a pack of beer to take each one.

“Why? This way you hurt my feelings.” Heechul pouted and downed a bit of beer already.

“Because you can't stay here, mostly you.” He pointed at Jaejoong which made Heechul frown.

“Aigoo Sunggyu, didn't Sungyeon noona taught you that pointing fingers is wrong?” Jaejoong teased with a chuckle.

“Look here, don't insult my sister! She did the best she could!” Sunggyu was about to latch on the Hallyu star when Heechul held him in place.

“Sorry, I was just teasing.” Jaejoong placed his hands in the air then looked around. “Talking about that, where is Infinite V maknae? The kid is nice and hyung said he is easy to bully.”

“If you want to bully him you can get the fuck out, he doesn't need you two to fuck him up more, and I don't need any of you directly jabbing at me.” Sunggyu growled lowly but protectively.

“Let's calm the fuck down because I can't understand fuck.” Heechul ordered because he was the older of the three so he mainly concentrated all the power in the precinct. “Can you explain why are you disrespecting a hyung and sunbae? You're not like that Sunggyu-ya.”

“It's complicated.” Sunggyu avoided his hyung gaze.

“Ok, let me explain this real quick. His father married my sister so if you squint your eyes and force real hard you can see that I'm his uncle.” Jaejoong said as if this was nothing.

“I'm sorry?” Heechul looked from one to the other. “When that happened? Which one of your sisters? You have like ten of them”

“Myungsoo mother, hyung. Remember Myungsoo? The kid that came to all of my fan meets? He grew up to be the handsome man that you were bitching about on my birthday.” Jaejoong said and downed half a bottle of beer.

“WHAT? THAT WAS MYUNG-” Heechul gasped loudly but stopped when Sunggyu placed his hands around the elder mouth.

“Have I mentioned Sunggyu is the son of rockstar-Nell-singer-Kim Jongwan?” Jaejoong said slyly to complicate things even more and Heechul eyes became two balls of golf. Still surprised, he pushed the hands of the younger down.

“Oh my god! Sunggyu you have been hiding this all this time? Oh my god!”

“Shhhhhhh!” Sunggyu hissed. “Nobody is supposed to know this and Woohyun is smart, he can put pieces together if he hears. Please!” He begged and Jaejoong lifted a brow, Sunggyu begging?

“Sunggyu this could have helped you a lot in the beginning.” Heechul couldn't believe Sunggyu was the heir of a music legend and didn't take advantage of this.

“And be compared to him for all eternity? Do you know what that would have made of Woohyun? Nothing! Nobody would look at how talented he is if I was shining too bright, with a light that is not even mine, next to him.” Sunggyu explained briefly and glared at both of them and Heechul made a hand motion as if he was zipping his mouth.

“Wait a minute.” Jaejoong straightened himself. “Woohyun doesn't know about it? I mean, Myungsoo told me you don't talk about your family to anyone but I thought Woohyun would have known about your father at least.”

“Well, he doesn't.” Sunggyu said dryly. “And I don't want him discovering anything, the results will be disastrous."

“So what? This is not a big deal or something.” Heechul chuckled but Sunggyu face was impassive, he didn't find anything funny at that.

“Sunggyu, where is Woohyun? Why did you say Hyung and I would fuck him up even more? What happened?” Jaejoong looked at Sunggyu in concern, the younger seemed to have a distressed aura around him that Heechul didn't seem to have caught on.

Sunggyu looked to the ground as the two hyungs observed him and then he looked at the beers as if considering drinking so Heechul opened one for him and pushed in the younger hands, that still cradled a bit before he answered in a whisper. “It's my fault.”

“What could you possibly have done? Don't you say he is annoying?” Heechul asked bluntly.

“Sunggyu, I thought...” Jaejoong was utterly confused with Heechul choice of words, but the younger interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

“Yeah. He is annoying. He is annoyingly good looking, annoyingly nice, annoyingly talented in singing and songwriting, annoyingly caring, annoyingly emotionally supportive when I need, and, annoyingly, he is all I can't have if I want us to keep to realizing our dreams.” Sunggyu explained.

Heechul jaw hung low. “You like him.”

Sunggyu bit his lips and nodded and then downed half a bottle of beer down his throat.

“Hello, hyung in which world you live in?” Jaejoong sassed. “Woohyun is like his secret crush, I discovered this watching them on TV.”

“Really? Daebak.” Heechul was utterly satisfied to hear a secret from this cute dongsaeng but Jaejoong shushed his hyung when he felt Sunggyu was ready to talk again.

“I... we work together.... so I was supposed to tell him about my impending enlistment but he discovered before I had a chance to have a proper talk with him and...”

“Going to the army is not the end of the world; we, _WE_ , survived, you'll survive too.” Heechul argued. “And why do you need to explain that? Every man in Korea knows that when you turn thirty...”

“But Woohyun is Woohyun!” Sunggyu whined, those two didn't know that a little detail sometimes meant the world to Woohyun, although this was not a little detail.

“Shush hyung, there must be something more into this.” Jaejoong slapped Heechul shoulder. “Sunggyu if you want to share it, I swear that no word will ever come out of my lips. I know it might not look like but you can trust us both to keep certain secrets in the industry.”

Sunggyu sighed and downed the second half of his beer bottled. “Woohyun likes me back, this is probably more obvious than me liking him.” He started and both hyungs nodded agreeing. “Things have been so hard... I want Woohyun as much as he wants me and probably for as long too... but we can't.... we can't...”

“Actually...” Heechul was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by an elbow in his ribs with the courtesy of Kim Jaejoong.

Sunggyu placed the beer down and opened another and took a new gulp of that. “We started things having rumors already so I keep pushing him away since I'm scared of anyone finding out, my friends probably think I'm too much, he probably thinks i'm too much.”

Sunggyu stopped to down half of the bottle contents in his throat again. “Hum, Sunggyu, you probably want to take slow.” Heechul tried to take the beer out of Sunggyu hands because he was almost finishing his second one and it had not even been half an hour since they came.

“He then starts pulling away and avoiding me and I'm so... I'm so torn. I know this is good because then nobody will know but also I don't want him out of my sight either... And now that he is mad at me... I don't know what to do.”

Sunggyu made another pause to finish the bottle contents that Jaejoong tried to interrupt with an advice but was interrupted. “Maybe you should....”

“I should apologize, I know, but I feel that isn't gonna be enough... Our relationship... it had always been this push and pull but the enlistment will affect him professionally.... he thinks he doesn't matter not even as a co-worker... he... he couldn't be more wrong!”

Sunggyu was about to open the third bottle and Heechul was already feeling worried, usually, Sunggyu took slow so he could accompany him for long and soon enough he would be feeling the effects of the beer, mainly and as Heechul suspected, if he hadn't eaten anything yet.

“When we were trainees he was so bullied.” Sunggyu said with anger as he remembered those days. “You know our brother-still-struggling group? A bunch of BULLIES! And it was me that had the rumor just because I got into a silly fight with my brother.” Sunggyu said ironically.

“Sunggyu!” Jaejoong hissed. “A silly fight?” He asked sarcastically and in total disbelief and Heechul totally didn't understand about that.

“The bullied Woohyun for whatever reason!” And Sunggyu totally ignored Jaejoong to continue his rant. I had to become this annoying person and take control of more ten people. “No, it wasn't enough I was the older that couldn't dance as fuck, I had to be worried all damn time if they wouldn't poison Woohyun!”

“Aren't you taking things too far?” Heechul doubted.

“No! Woohyun spent some time in the hospital, he had food poisoning because someone messed with his food when I turned my back once to dress up after a bath. Can you believe those fuckers had the audacity!”

Heechul and Jaejoong eyed each other, they came here thinking they were going to have fun in teasing Sunggyu or make his stick-to-the-rules-self do something crazy but it seemed that the beer they brought to get themselves drunk - well Jaejoong only could get tipsy if he was drinking with Myungsoo, the boy could keep up - was making Sunggyu spill all of his problems and they could nothing but to be there for him for as long as he needed. Or until he reached his drinking limit and passed out completely, whatever came first.

Aside from talking Sunggyu was really keen on drinking and the hyungs already regretted bringing four packs of beer, that meant 24 bottles that Jaejoong thought he would consume the most of it.

“And when I release my first solo album it will be filled with songs about him, I am not joking. I've written 'I need you', 'The answer', 'Daydream' and 'Kontrol' and then 'Only Tears' that's about all my raw feeling for him. Do you know how much I cried when I receive the news I had to perform my innermost feelings for thousands of people because that was my first solo song? There's also 'Shine' and '60 seconds' that were about the time when we had sex...”

Both Heechul and Jaejoong gasped loudly, they didn't know Sunggyu was in that deep, but if he was about to start talking about how he had to have the self-restraint of a Buddha(?) because '90% of the time Woohyun walked around him in his semi-naked glory, showing abs that were just perfect and made him want to lick the younger all over...' (Sunggyu words), they had to be really drunk for it so they decided to give a helping hand, or throat, to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu passed out before around 1 am and Heechul dragged his feet to the couch to sleep a bit after that, he could stay up more but the beers had ended. Jaejoong laid beside Sunggyu although he didn't feel sleepy at all. All that rant about Woohyun made him think about himself and he caught himself wanting to tell the younger many times 'been there, done that' but he held himself up because most of the times he had been in Woohyun shoes.

Despite them having issues because of Myungsoo in the past Jaejoong couldn't help but think about all the scenarios and advice he could come up to help Sunggyu. Contrary to Heechul, that was only faking, he was really paying attention in the younger rant and if he could infer anything it was that Woohyun could blow any moment and do what probably would be the second more dramatic band break up of all times, the first time being when he and Yunho ended TV5Q and unknowingly made the other, boys back then, pick up sides. He sighed, he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

 

 

Woohyun woke up around 7 am, way earlier than what he had intended to, but still, it was ok, he could do a lot before he needed to go the meeting at the company. He took the headphones off, his phone battery had died in the middle of the night so he quickly put to charge before he makes an attempt at going out of his room.

He opened the door just an inch so he could peek, he didn't want to bump with Sunggyu that early in the morning, and was relieved to see that the elder door was completely shut which meant he was either sleeping or out of the dorm. He opened the door and was going to dash to the bathroom so he could have a shower when a smell filled his nostrils and he squinted his eyes suspiciously. Sunggyu didn't cook, the max he could do whenever it was his turn to make food was heat something up in the microwave, so who the hell was in the kitchen.

He moved to the living room only to find Sunggyu sprawled on the floor with a lot of bottle of beers around him and Heechul dreaming peacefully and drooling on their couch. _I knew these guys isn't good for you, he'll turn you into an alcoholic._ He thought but quickly shook his head to bring those thoughts away, he didn't want to worry about Sunggyu anymore because the elder never worried about him. Then he heard a lot of drawers being opened and his thoughts were brought back to the person in the kitchen so he heads there only to have the shock of his lifetime: there in his, _HIS_ , kitchen there was his sunbae and idol.

“Aigoo, where are the knives?” Jaejoong mumbled to himself then felt eyes upon himself and slowly looked up only to see a confused Woohyun, that even pinched himself and rubbed his eyes to be sure he was seeing things right. “Oh! Hi, Woohyun-shi.” Jaejoong smiled brightly. “Can you tell me where you hide the knives?”

Woohyun couldn't say anything he just walked towards a cabinet to search for a small key then opened up a drawer then let Jaejoong peak inside and take one for examination. “Professional, nice, but why do you keep them locked?”

“Because hyung can be disastrous in the kitchen. They were a gift from my brother, he has a restaurant...” Woohyun watched as the sunbae crossed the small kitchen and started cutting some vegetables. “Sunbaenim, what are you doing here?”

“I was going to surprise Sunggyu in his birthday party, mess with him up a bit, but he canceled so I came here to play. Sunggyu is such a lightweight though, he was passed out and I wasn't even tipsy.” He explained and then mumbled to himself. “I have to give Myungie a call, we have to go out drinking.” Woohyun chose to march to the fridge to take some water choosing not to comment on Sunggyu drinking capacity, he didn't hear anything about Myungsoo. “I'm friends with quite the amount of idols and your dorm is the first I see with the kitchen so well equipped and it even has a full pantry.”

“Well, from all the possible causes of death, starvation is not one I would choose. I try to cook as much as I can when we aren't on our rounds of promotions.” Woohyun explained after he drank directly out of a bottle of water.

“I know how that is, when TVXQ lived in a dorm I was the official cook too, but it's been a while.” Jaejoong said the last part a bit sadly and Woohyun didn't have real words to console the seemingly sad man, his luck was that Jaejoong quickly recovered himself. “Do you want to help me? This way we can speed things up, those two will need it when they wake up.”

Woohyun nodded eagerly, and almost squealed in the side because of the offer, then instantly appeared by Jaejoong side to listen to the recipe with attention. After that, they divided tasks and proceeded with it as they shared stories about idol life or weird fans and even a moment Jaejoong thought he would die because of sasaengs.

“… that really happened, can you imagine? They play with my life and then if I throw a fit then I'm bashed left and right.” The eldest complained. “Have you experienced something like this already?”

“Yes, but not at that level, we're kind of witty, since Infinite V is only two, and we don't really need a van, we often change cars along the way.”

“That's smart.” Jaejoong gave a nod of approval then tasted the food they were preparing together. “Humm, that's delicious. You're better than I imagined.”

“Thank you but my specialty is desserts.” Woohyun thanked with a small bow.

“You know what Woohyun, you're pretty nice. Where were you yesterday? We could have played together and got so much closer. You know what? You can call me hyung.” Jaejoong subtly tried to induce the conversation to where he wanted after Woohyun served a bowl for him.

“Oh, thank you sunbaenim!” Jaejoong gave him a playful glare. “Hyung.” Woohyun corrected with a shy but shiny smile.

“That's better.” Jaejoong nodded pleased and Woohyun proceeded to serve himself.

“I have never dreamed that one you would be in my kitchen, cooking with me and calling you hyung!” Woohyun said a bit excited and forgetting about his problems but unfortunately, Jaejoong brought him back to reality quickly.

“So where have you been? Shouldn't you have celebrated your bandmate birthday with him yesterday? Junsu would throw a fit if I were to forget his.” Woohyun bit his lips and looked down to his food, playing a bit with it until Jaejoong encouraged him to spill. “Woohyun, really if you want to get stuff out of your chest the time is now, I have been in this industry since I was fifteen and literally had seen it all, like literally and metaphorically, and I happen to be one of the people involved in one of the most tight-lipped secrets in the industry so … were you out with a girl? If you were your secret is safe with me!” Jaejoong playfully whispered the last part as he pretending he didn't know.

“Actually... I was in my room all night.” Woohyun answered awkwardly.

“And why you didn't come out then? You didn't hear us come?” Jaejoong added a disbelief look on.

“I slept with my headphones on...” Woohyun then voided the elder eyes. “Sunggyu hyung and I aren't in a good place right now.”

Jaejoong straightened himself. “Have you two been fighting lately? Woohyun-ah this is not good for the teamwork.”

“Hahaha.” Woohyun let it out a dry laugh as Jaejoong furrowed his brows. “Hyung, that's all we do, Sunggyu hyung has never really worried about fighting as long as it happened behind closed doors.”

Jaejoong became serious and put his chopsticks down to look at the younger deadly in the eye. “It didn't seem so yesterday, it seemed as he was worried as fuck about you.”

Woohyun straightened himself as well, put his chopsticks down and looked back defiantly at the sunbae in front of him, he would not act star-struck when Jaejoong was hitting too close for comfort. Impossible. “No offense, _hyung,_ but I know Sunggyu hyung for eight years already, I know him like the back of my hand and I can assure you that he doesn't lose a wink of his sleep on me.”

“Ok, that's not a fair metaphor, no idol loses a wink of sleep on anything that doesn't work.” Jaejoong said and Woohyun held a smile. “Now seriously, what I said is true, Sunggyu is worried about your reaction, he told us about the army letter.” Woohyun avoided gaze one more time. “I get why you were upset Woohyun but was all that scene necessary?” Jaejoong asked and Woohyun looked back at him with squinted eyes and defensive posture.

“With all due respect hyung, you don't know me, you don't know him, you don't know what happened between us since we met each other, so don't try to say that I overreacted. Besides, a few days back a friend asked if he already received the letter and he said no, he had received the letter for some months already and chose to hide it from me.”

Jaejoong looked at Woohyun as the younger idol didn't change his fierce but hurt look for a couple seconds. “Ok.” He ended up saying softly. “From this speech and the way you're behaving I can infer that this is more than it looks like.” He waited a few more seconds just for a dramatic pause then added. “You like him, don't you?”

Woohyun face drained of all colors and he started to panic, his heart was beating fast and his mouth was totally dry, if Kim Jaejoong that he had only seen in person like thrice knew this, then everyone around them must have... “Calm down, I have watched you two on TV and it is not that obvious, the thing is that I have too good observation skills, besides Sunggyu was drunkenly talking about your fight yesterday so I put two and two together.”

Woohyun nodded awkwardly, accepting the explanation and Jaejoong bit his lips as if he was holding back on saying something but he couldn't contain himself. “You know... when I see you like this it kind of makes me see myself in you... so... do you want to take advantage that the two are sleeping and take things off your chest? Maybe I can give you some advice.”

Woohyun was taken a bit back with that offer and despite taking things off his chest being good for him, he didn't think Jaejoong could give him advice. “Sure, but I don't think hyung can give advice if hyung never loved a bandmate.” He said a bit dejectedly and honestly if he were to be on one of his good days he would have seen the way Jaejoong body subtly tensed for a split of a second.

“If this is a subtle way of asking if Yunho and I had ever had anything between us then I am not saying.” Jaejoong said playfully but still defensive.

“Oh my god, Sunbaenim, this was not what I was inferring.” Woohyun quickly apologized but then squinted his eyes at the sunbae. “You two never...”

“Give up now, many have tried before you, and I'll let everyone wonder forever. And I told you to call me hyung.” Jaejoong scolded and decided to move the topic of the conversation back to the younger. “So... you and Sunggyu... Start from the beginning.”

“It's too long of a story, what if they wake up?” Woohyun asked worriedly.

“Just tell me the main events.”

The younger sighed and took a gulp of his water bottle to hydrate his throat before proceeding. “Well, I met hyung when I was twenty and he was twenty-two and he had just ditched med school to reenter college as a music major...”

Woohyun tried to resume all his almost ten years of story with Sunggyu, talking, but not going into detail, on how they ended up hooking up then briefly talking about their trainee days and when they started to live only the two of them on the dorm as Jaejoong was so immersed in the story he was looking like a statue. “... And it leaves me so frustrated because I offer my all to him and he always finds a new way to hurt me, sometimes ridicule me and push me away...” He looked down at the cold food on his bowl and sighed deeply. “I have been trying to put a distance to see if this somehow changes my feelings but I can't and this situation... lately it makes me want to quit everything.”

Jaejoong eyes were wide. “What? No!” Woohyun looked up to a startled sunbae. “You can't, you have a contract and then there are fans and what about all the effort you put till now? I can barely appear on TV because of all that happened with SM and here you are wanting to waste what you worked for till now?” He asked in disbelief and Woohyun was going to reply to that but the elder didn't let him. “I am not letting you do that, mister.”

“Then I am dying to hear your suggestion hyung.” Woohyun crossed arms. “But know that something has to change, I can't take this anymore.”

“Ok, first you're going to forget about quitting the industry, I'll let you think about that if what we are going to do doesn't work and when Sunggyu enters the army so you can think about things calmly.” Woohyun looked at the elder with a bit of distrust while he proceeded. “Then I can assure you that if you guys want to date you can pull it off.” Now the younger raised a brow, was this hyung crazy or what? “You just have to convince him.”

“Seriously hyung, if I couldn't manage this till now then I think he really doesn't have feelings for me.”

“Nonsense, I think he likes you and it's just guarded because of-of... well, I don't know. Anyway, do you know Troy?”

Now Woohyun was confused. “The movie?”

“That too, but actually the story, are you familiar with?” He asked but didn't have any patience to wait for an answer. “ Troy had these great walls nobody could bring it down, but, because of a gift, the enemy could enter the city and hit them until they won the war. Sunggyu is like Troy, you just have to get inside him and then... wait that sounded strange.” Jaejoong halted his words because of the innuendo.

“No, go on, you caught my interest already.” Woohyun said anxiously and Jaejoong smirked determined and motioned for the younger to come close.

“Here's what you're gonna do, you'll need some acting skills and the help of...”

_____________________________________________

Sunggyu woke up with Woohyun kicking his shins. The hamster tried to open his small eyes, groaning when the younger announced he was going to throw some water on ice on him and before he could even complain he suffered some Ice Bucket Challenge. Sunggyu gasped as he fully woke up cold and with a headache, and he briefly saw Jaejoong coaxing Heechul out of the couch before Woohyun dragged him by his feet to the bathroom.

“Irresponsible idiot, we have a meeting! What the fuck do you think the boss will say? Hum?” Woohyun scolded in the way of the bathroom while they heard Heechul and Jaejoong quietly leave their apartment. “Actually I am telling him this, I want to see what he has to say about his golden boy drunk in a meeting.” Woohyun said sarcastically.

“Woohyun what has gotten over you?” Sunggyu tried to wipe his face as Woohyun stopped dragging when they entered the bathroom.

“Oh, nothing, since you made it clear that you don't give a single fuck about me yesterday, I'll start not giving a fuck about you today.” Woohyun said in an evil tone.

“Woohyun I am sorry, I was going to tell you before we left for the party.” He tried to sit up on the ground but the world spun a bit. “Aigo, my head.” He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

“It serves you well.” Woohyun said with not an ounce of worry in his tone.

“You don't need to be an ass about it.” Sunggyu snapped.

“You're right. I don't need to, yet here you are having a hangover and here I am being delighted by it.” Woohyun forced a pleased smile.

“Fine, whatever, I deserve it. Just… this time I didn't have the intention of hurting you.” Sunggyu ends up saying.

“Oh really.” Woohyun crossed his arms.

“Namu, seriously!” Sunggyu said making an expression he knew it could convince Woohyun and he saw the younger waver, then shift his weight from one foot to the other. “What can I do to believe in me?”

Woohyun inhaled deeply then let all the air out before answering. “Take it like a man, I will focus on work and I'll slowly forget about it.” He said and Sunggyu was almost smiling despite having a headache when the younger added. “When you get the definitive enlisting date you will tell me so I can organize myself, but aside that don't talk about the army again, I want to forget you betrayed me this way.” Sunggyu nodded but his head hurt again and he made an expression of pain. “Now take a bath because you reek, you still have to eat and the manager will arrive in an hour at most.”

“Wait, my father car keys, I have to return it.” He patted his pockets and when not finding he looked up to Woohyun. “Have you seen it?”

“I think Jaejoong sunbae stole it, good luck with trying to get them back.” With that Woohyun turned around and banged the door of the bathroom loudly on purpose so he could make Sunggyu head hurt.

Sunggyu didn't know if he got mad or thanked Jaejoong for taking the car, but he was sure this day could only get worse from there on, and there was no one that could help him with the wrath of his boss, or worst, Woohyun.

_______________________________________________

“Wooooooow!” Dongwoo inspected Myungsoo new phone. “It is so thin and weighs almost nothing, and look at the screen definition!” He then got the case that was at the table and put back on the phone. “And look at the case Myungie is using, it has texture, I could make love to textures.” He started to caress the texture, making a blissful face that was already making them uncomfortable.

“Stop being weird.” Hoya stole the phone and gave it back to Myungsoo which made the hyung pout. “Why you changed your phone? Wasn't the other kind of new?” Hoya asked. They met a few days later in a 24h restaurant; they were waiting Sungjong to arrive so they could have a group chat with the other two that couldn't be there, Sunggyu was yet to explain why he canceled the party, Dongwoo had been upset because of that.

“Well... that...” Myungsoo didn't want to tell the real reason behind the change of phone and, noticing, that Sungyeol came to his aid.

“Because Myungsoo is so clumsy sometimes, I swear. It fell out of his hands when he came to give me a ride that day, you know how this Apple stuff breaks whenever hits the floor, and when I did actually come down he was mourning its mortal remains.” The lawyer explained.

“It wasn't like that!” Myungsoo complained, with a light shove on his boyfriend.

“It totally was.” Sungyeol insisted but then Sungjong just sat down at their table and that made the attention turn to him.

“Hi, Jongie.” Dongwoo gave the maknae a hug.

“Hi. Guys, I just dropped by so we can do this real quick, I have to go back to the office, we are this close to finishing everything for Seoul Fashion Weekend so, yeah.” Sungjong explained and then was eyeing the table. “What cup is mine? Can I take this- Oh new phone? Who it belongs to?”

“Beautifull isn't?” Dongwoo eyes twinkled. “It's Myungie's.”

“Rich motherfucker.” The younger teased.

“It's funny how you talk as if you weren't.” Hoya said judging his cousin. “I feel like a beggar beside you.”

“Then you won't mind when I move right?” Sungjong retaliated and Hoya shut up and glared, he didn't want to live alone.

“Can we just test the new phone out and make the call?” Sungyeol asked.

“Ok, I am going to call them.” Myungsoo got his phone from Sungjong hands, unlocked(while Sungyeol thanked the gods he didn't set a picture of them as wallpaper yet) and dialed Sunggyu number.

It took a while but when Sunggyu answered the call he was yawning and sitting in Woohyun bed while Woohyun was laying behind him and covered in his covers until his chin. “Hi~.”

“Hi, guys.” Most of them waved to the camera to greet the other two.

“Look at this resolution! It's as if I am looking at my TV!” Dongwoo was still marveled with the device.

“We are video chatting from Myungsoo new phone.” Hoya explained. “Dongwoo has been drooling over it since he saw it.”

“You changed phones?” Sunggyu asked.

“Yeah, I broke on the day of your birthday,” Myungsoo explained and tried to hold an angry pout that the others didn't see but Sunggyu did.

“He is still mourning the last one.” Sungyeol tried to joke.

“Hyung, why you canceled your party? I bought this really nice gift and now I don't know when I will be able to hand it to you.” The maknae complained.

Sunggyu felt the mattress move underneath him and he looked behind of him, Woohyun gave it's back to them. He hesitantly asked. “Can I talk about it Woohyun?” He asked and only talked again when he heard a faint 'yes'. “I received the army letter.”

“Oh!” Myungsoo was surprised Sunggyu was talking about that, but since Woohyun had his back turned to them he could guess what happened and then a lot made sense. _Damn Woohyun hyung!_

“Why would you need to ask Woohyun permission to talk about this?” Hoya furrowed his brows.

“More respect for Hyunnie's feelings, he is going to miss hyung.” Dongwoo said as he elbowed his friend ribs.

“When did you get it? When are you going to enlist?” Sungjong asked.

“Well... I received while we were filming the variety, I think it was around Hoya's birthday? I don't remember. After Myungsoo's but before Hoya's, that's for sure.” Sunggyu said as he thought about it. “Actually I asked for a time extension so I will go to the army August 10th.”

“Then you lied to us when I asked you about it?” The maknae got angry which made the others frown at him. “Hyung, didn't you learn anything when Sungyeol hyung left for Japan?”

“EXACTLY!” Woohyun shouted but didn't move on the bed.

“He took it badly?” Hoya guessed.

“Bad?” Sunggyu asked sarcastically. “He found the letter before I had the chance to talk about it.”

“You had many chances to talk about it.” Woohyun disagreed.

“And you were not helping!” Sunggyu snapped then when Woohyun got really quiet he sighed and patted the younger butt. “Come on, I didn't mean that.”

“Liar.” Woohyun complained.

“So you fought hyung?” Myungsoo asked just to be sure, he was already putting the pieces together, if Woohyun had reacted that bad with the news about the army, what about the other two news he still had to discover yet?

“See, I told you it was something beyond his control.” Sungyeol whispered on Myungsoo ear.

“Yeah, kind of bad, but we talked about it and now we are kind of trying to overcome that? Right Namu?” He asked and patted the younger butt again.

“Urgh, can you not?” Hoya asked making a disgusted face which made Dongwoo look down at the table and pout.

“No he can't, I'm liking, he can keep patting me, but maybe his hand should come to the front.” Woohyun said just to annoy Hoya and Myungsoo made a very disturbed face, which Sunggyu noticed so he gave Woohyun another butt pat. “Oh, Yes, yes!” Woohyun said a bit loud and Myungsoo cringed again.

“Oh my god Woohyun turn this way, you're missing Myungsoo's face!” Sunggyu said after a good laugh and the other boys looked at his still disgusted face.

“Not in the mood.” Woohyun merely replied.

“Ok, so you won't really celebrate your birthday hyung?” Dongwoo decided to ask, he was still hoping for a reschedule.

“No, Dongwoo, sorry, I'm not in the mood anymore. This fight wasn't about Woohyun and Sunggyu friends fighting each other because of Woohyun feelings like it happens every time. This was Woohyun and Sunggyu bandmates fighting and I have to focus on reconciling as coworkers.” Sunggyu explained.

“Ok then.” Dongwoo pouted but agreed and Sungyeol took this opportunity to start his plans.

“Still, shouldn't we meet at least once before you guys start with promotions? It will be difficult to meet again later.” He suggested and Myungsoo felt pleased Sungyeol was taking the initiative although he knew his boyfriend was a bit nervous and discreetly gripping Myungsoo tights for courage.

“Well, I don't know, the fashion show it's next weekend and I am going crazy. Hyung can't you do the catwalk for me?” Sungjong pleaded.

“Jong, I...” Sungyeol was about to deny.

“Pleaseeeee, just one day, I'll get you the best coordinoona ever!”

Sungyeol sighed. “Ok, talk to the boss, but I want you to make time to meet us.”

“Yay! If it's after the show I am in.” He agreed.

“Well, it's ok if it's on the weekend right Dongwoo?” Hoya agreed.

“Yes, but I have to go to my mom birthday on the other weekend.” Dongwoo said. “I'll only be able to go if it is on the third weekend of May.”

“I'm fine with that date too, I'll probably be done with my master stuff then and I'll figure work stuff later.” Myungsoo also agreed.

Everybody then stopped discussing among them and looked at the other two on the screen. “I don't know." Sunggyu said. "We have master stuff to finish, Studio Album to finish recording, dance practice, and MV to record, it will be hard to meet. Even if we could go, I don't think Woohyun is in the mood to hang out.”

“Why not?” Sungyeol frowned.

“Come on Hyunnie!!!!!” Dongwoo insisted.

“Yah! You're starting to act strangely.” Sungjong complained.

“He was already strange in the first place.” Hoya disagreed.

“Can you video chat again if you couldn't come?” Myungsoo asked. _Please, guys, help me out a bit!_ He chanted in his head.

“Come on, it could be at my place.” Sungyeol tried to convince him. “If you come, I might open my room.” The others gasped surprised.

Woohyun instantly turned around in the bed to face the camera of the phone Sunggyu was holding. “Are you serious?” He asked.

“One on one, now.” Sungyeol said showing his phone on the screen and he could see Woohyun scrambling out of his bed pick his phone as Sunggyu watched his bandmate move dumbly but energetically. Both boys excused themselves to more private places so they could text each other without being interrupted.

**Namu: Are you serious?**

**Lawyeol: As fuck.**

**Lawyeol: You're gonna miss if you don't come.**

**Namu: I'm not in the mood, open your room the next time.**

**Lawyeol: No. I have to talk about this, didn't you want to know?**

**Namu: Yes, but hyung wasn't lying about a packed schedule.**

**Lawyeol: I'm sure you can sneak out.**

**Namu: I can. Will I want to?**

**Lawyeol: Namu, I need you and hyung to come, please, I do me a favor and be present this time. Besides the room I have to tell you some juicy gossip, it will be better if I can tell this to everyone at the same time and guess what? I convinced Myungsoo into spilling a couple stuff about him too.**

**Namu: Humm... interesting. But I don't know.**

**Lawyeol: Do I have to beg now or what? I am quenching your curiosity the max I can, what more can I do for you?**

**Namu: There's something you can do for me, actually I'll need Myungsoo cooperation too, but I can't bring myself to ask you both to cooperate with me because after of our fight, you told Myungsoo he was the reason for it right?**

**Lawyeol: No, I didn't, he discovered alone. But tell me what it is I'll try to convince him.**

**Yeol I don't know what you intend to do there but Hyung is going to the army, I am desperate, I need to do something about us. What I have in mind is kinda risky...**

**Lawyeol: Hyung, how many pranks haven't we planned and done together?**

**Namu: It isn't a prank Sungyeol, it is a huge gamble. The biggest consequences will fall on me but the shit can hit the fan and fall on you two...**

**Lawyeol: I just meant that we always do something risky. Tell me the plan and I'll convince Myungsoo, and then we can adjust along the way.**

**Namu: I'll message you tomorrow about it, we kind of have to sleep now, hyung is calling to tell the boys goodbye.**

**Lawyeol: Ok.**

Truth to what Woohyun said he sent the biggest message explaining the plan and Sungyeol went to Myungsoo mansion to talk about that. He let Myungsoo read his last conversation with Woohyun and then the big text that Woohyun had ever sent with the plan made in detail, and even giving half of it credits to Kim Jaejoong.

Myungsoo gasped surprised as he read it, he actually he wanted to high five his uncle right now, he should totally call the elder to thank him. The plan the Hallyu star conjured with Woohyun was a bit too much, and Sungyeol wanted to change things here and there to help, but Myungsoo wanted to laugh, this plan would help him with both of his secrets, Woogyu get together, and maybe even Yadong too, not to mention Sungjong take the ride and tell his stuff too, the only thing he needed was for Sungyeol to keep his words and don't chicken out on the day they would meet.

"Tell him I'm in." He said.


	111. Shock - Stay - Yadong - The room

 

 

**Present**

As Sungyeol halted the story, a heavy silence fell upon them and they stood frozen and totally overwhelmed by everything they heard up til now while they tried to comprehend everything. They spent more or less five minutes like that as the first rays of light invaded Sungyeol apartment and started to fill it with natural light until one of them decided to break that heavy silence.

“So that was really a confession?” Dongwoo asked shocked out of his mind as he looked to a red-faced Hoya that couldn't meet his eyes but nodded vehemently.

“Oh my god Hyung, and you knew!” Sungjong was even more shocked as he directed his words at the youngest singer in the room.

“I knew but didn't know this detailed version.” Woohyun confirmed.

“Why you didn't tell anyone?” Sunggyu asked a bit angry that Woohyun hadn't shared this.

“Well, contrary to popular belief, although you should've had known by now, I can keep secrets as well.” Woohyun merely looked at his nails, he was disinterested in the fact that the others were shocked with this.

“You should have told me! If you love me why you kept insisting for me to meet your other gay friend? Why did you say you loved girls? I pined over you for the longest time!” Dongwoo complained in frustration and started hitting Hoya, and to think people usually thought Dongwoo didn't have in him to use violence, tsk, tsk, tsk.

“Guys, stop!” Sungjong tried to scold them but was ignored and Myungsoo stood frozen with his eyes going back and forth from one boy to the other colored haired one.

“Yeah, I don't want bloodshed in my apartment.” Sungyeol huffed too but was equally ignored by the others.

“Sorry ok? But I am not the best with feelings and words.” Hoya said as he tried to protect himself, but Dongwoo continued hitting him. “Yah! Stop it!” He managed to grab Dongwoo hands and hold him in place. “Do you know how much you fucked me up when you started to date that Kris dude? I didn't know how to act, I wanted to support you, and at the same time I was hurt and then I wanted to tell you my feelings but guess what happened? I saw you two almost fucking each other.”

“Do you know how desperate I was that I did that? Do you know how difficult it is to stay by your side and pretend that everything is ok when I feel like my heart will crumble anytime?” Dongwoo snapped back. “I agree that my relationship with Kris wasn't the best choice, but I was desperate to feel loved, I was desperate for something I thought I would never get from you!”

“Dongwoo, you never asked me to! Since I met you I knew you loved someone else and you couldn't shake your feelings, how I was even supposed to know that you stopped liking hyung to start liking me?” Hoya asked.

“Hey, don't bring me into that or I'll start feeling guilty again.” Sunggyu complained, avoiding their gaze.

“Oh my god Hoya, don't be dumb, I did everything I could for you to notice me, I even gave you a gift every Valentine, things that you only mentioned to me that you wanted, and you never ever guessed it was me? Besides people have been coupling us for years!”

“That really happened?” Myungsoo whispered and Sungjong shrugged.

“I thought they were teasing me because they noticed _I_ had feelings for you and was too shy to say.” Hoya said apologetically. “I have always done everything in my power to please you, to make you happy, I helped every time you had difficulties, I wiped every tear you shed and picked the pieces when you were broken.”

“Three words Hoya, you just needed to tell me three little words for me to ditch the world for you.” Dongwoo said brokenly as his eyes were tearing and the boys watched not knowing how to react. “You didn't need to do much Hoya, I stayed in Korea because of you. Because of you.”

“I'm sorry!” Hoya apologized.

“Wrong words!” Dongwoo hissed and pulled his hands back.

“ENOUGH!” Sungjong finally yelled. "You two can't blame each other, you equally made each other lose time." Dongwoo threw a betrayed look at him and the maknae got pissed. “Don't look at me like that, you prohibited us to tell him! And to think I, we all, at some point or another, tried our best to pull strings to make you get together. Now you two should just fuck the calm down and talk this out.”

“Dongwoo...” Hoya was about to reach for him but the older held a hand up in the air.

"Not now, I have to digest this." The elder said and Hoya sighed defeated.

“Hyung, don't be too hard on yourselves. Talk to him later ok?” Myungsoo advised and Dongwoo nodded, which made Hoya relieved.

“I'm relieved, I thought they would beat each other.” Sungyeol sighed relieved.

“I don't think they would end up in fist fights.” Woohyun said but then whispered. “They love each other too much for that.

“Talking about love...” Sungjong eyes twinkled mischievously. “Hyung, so your feelings for Woohyun hyung, hm? Hm? Let's talk about that.”

“What? No, I don't have anything to say it now, I will discuss everything with him later.” Sunggyu cheeks flushed supper red.

Woohyun crossed his arms displeased. “You don't want to talk about your feelings to me and you spilled your feelings for Jaejoong hyung and Heechul sunbaenim?” Woohyun was utterly disappointed.

“Well, I... I... In the eight years that I have known you I never really took things out of my chest and this... this was hard for me too...”

“It didn't seem so, you fooled me well.” Woohyun said dryly and coldly

“What? No!” Sunggyu was shocked, but then it seemed as if a movie full of Woohyun sad expressions he ever made whenever Sunggyu pushed him away passed right before his tiny eyes and then he knew he couldn't really argue on that so he better stick to the situation with the letter only. “Namu, you were mad with me and gave the cold shoulders... the situation with the army letter, I didn't know what to do and-and they appeared with tons of beers... then I started drinking.”

“And now the fault is in the beers.” Woohyun rolled his eyes. “Why can't you be honest with yourself? If you love me then say to my face, if you love me say in front of them! I don't want you to tell me stuff behind doors and then in front of others act like you don't care, this will only make me think you're trying to manipulate me not to leave.”

“Wait! Then that letter is really true?” Sungjong gasped shocked.

“Oh my god! Are you really ready to leave?” Sunggyu paled so much that made Myungsoo concerned, he wanted to come close to his brother to check on him but Sungyeol held in place with a look that clearly said 'they have to let this out'.

“FUCKING YES!” Woohyun growled. “I thought I made it clear early today how frustrated I am, and I might have talked about how I feel about our friends, but to tell the truth, you're the main reason I want to stop with my singing career.” Woohyun accused and this time Sunggyu was close to fainting. “You have no respect whatsoever for my feelings or myself, I'm fed up with the way you treat me. I'm fed up with you pushing me away, I'm fed up with having to suck it up and put a smile on my face. Fuck, I am this close to depression and honestly, I don't know what makes me get up in the morning.”

“Your fans?” Hoya suggested but Dongwoo hit his stomach lightly for him to shut up then started to pat his cousin hair in order to try to calm him down.

“So yes! I have that letter in my bag to be handed any moment. I already have figured where I will live, a new career, and the only thing missing is Sungyeol reading my contract to see what I have to do to get rid of it.” He then turned to Sungyeol. “I have sent an email with the contract, so take a look over once you have the time and we'll strike as soon as this round of promotions end.”

“Sungyeol, no!” Myungsoo pleaded in his brother, that was livid.

“Myungsoo, if it isn't me then he'll find another lawyer.” He said sadly.

“I've spent the last weeks thinking about this and I'm sorry hyung, I love you but this is where I'll withdraw...” Woohyun voice came out as if someone was squeezing the words out of him, and everyone could physically feel the pain in them and emphasize with him and start glaring at him.

“Hyung, do something!” Sungjong urged.

Sunggyu was so frozen in place that he couldn't even blink so his tiny eyes started the burn and he didn't know if it was because his body was forcing itself to adequately moisturize them or if he desperately felt like crying.

Albeit Woohyun already having some outburst a couple of hours back this was surely worst. He skipped the part where he dragged others into his shit and just spoke about his problems right from the start, his speech this time was filled with way more pent-up frustration and he seemed more broken than he ever showed he was, and his hurt eyes weren't helping one bit.

“Hyung!” Myungsoo urged a second time.

Woohyun finally sighed and looked away from Sunggyu, showing he gave up, and this moment Dongwoo was ready to hit the oldest singer in the room as well, but he saw a tear finally drop from his hyung eyes, then another, and another, and soon Sunggyu was genuinely, and for the first time ever, crying rivers because of Woohyun.

Dongwoo sat properly back at his place again and the three Lees were so shocked their jaws were hanging while Myungsoo was trying to mimic for Woohyun to turn around and look at his bandmate.

With a trembling hand, Sunggyu reached for Woohyun forearm and the younger briefly looked at it before he turned around to see his hyung with his face already full of tears.

“Please... please, don't do that.” Sunggyu stammered. “You're the one that keeps me together, I'm nothing without you.”

Woohyun just stood in place, looking impassive, and honestly, a bit caught up, he wasn't expecting tears from his hyung.

“The truth is... I don't deserve you.” Sunggyu stuttered while sobbing and Woohyun became tensed, he wasn't expecting him to talk like that, he just wanted Sunggyu once and for all assume that he loved him and then he would do some convincing once they arrived at the dorm. “I don't deserve you, I hurt you so much and I've kept so many secrets from you, you'll probably hate me even more if I were to tell you how I began having feelings for you.”

“I knew I had never stood a chance.” Dongwoo whispered, getting emotional and hoping no one would hear him, but he wasn't that lucky because Hoya did.

“If you allow me... I don't want to waste any more time, let me give you what you deserve as your boyfriend from now on.” Hoya whispered in his ear and he almost choked.

“Then talk about hyung, it might help you.” Sungjong suggested while Woohyun didn't know how to act but lifted a wondering brow, waiting.

Sunggyu tried to wipe his tear-stained face, he felt too self-conscious everyone was watching him finally allow himself to expose how he felt about Woohyun, but the tears kept coming full force, he couldn't stop.

“Now you do something!” Myungsoo complained to Woohyun.

“To-to tell the truth, you stole my heart way before we hooked up, I fell for you shortly after I-I set my eyes on you and that didn't happen when Sungjong and Dongwoo introduced us when I re-entered college.” Now Woohyun jaw hung low. “I-I told you I had never heard of you, but we already had bumped into each other like twice.”

Everyone stopped and looked at each other, wondering if any of them knew about that but by their confused faces the answer was a clear no.

“What?” Myungsoo seemed lost.

“Wait, I'm a little lost too.” Sungyeol blinked quickly.

“What? No, that is impossible.” Woohyun doubted, he would have remembered those charming eyes and those squeezable cheeks if he had seen that before.

Sunggyu chose to continue explaining as he cried and tried to wipe his face at the same time. “Noona took me to eat in Fantasy once and you served our table.” Woohyun had disbelief all written on his face. “You were so young back then, I think you were yet to enter college.”

“Hey, that makes sense, you used to help your mom out whenever we were on a break from school.” Sungjong admitted.

“Every time you would pass near our table my eyes followed you and... I was so scolded that night because I wasn't paying attention to what noona was saying, but-but at the end of the night noona gave me her credit card and told me to figure out the payment while she went to the bathroom and I was so ready to ask for your number...” Woohyun started to cringe, he might not have remembered that encounter with Sunggyu, but he surely could remember something that could have made Sunggyu give up around that time. “Then two girls came and you kissed one of them....”

“Gayoon.” Sungyeol guessed it right and everyone but Myungsoo made disgusted faces, their hate for Haeun might have rubbed a lot on her through the years, even more now that they knew she supported Haeun when the bitch said she was pregnant with Sungyeol child.

Sunggyu one more time wiped his eyes again, but tears weren't giving a break. “The next year you appeared on Seoul U and you swept everyone's heart, you were so good with dealing with people that despite them knowing you had a girlfriend, the girls didn't mind that and always flirted with you. And-And when you became captain, and our team started to win every match, all the boys started to like you too... Then do you remember that in your first tournament there was a day you fainted on the soccer field?”

“I vaguely remember hearing that happened, I was still in high school though.” Hoya said and Woohyun couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't even remember that day that well.

“I was helping in the infirmary and you appeared there and I took care of you until Dongwoo came like a hurricane to stay by your side until your mom or the teacher responsible for the infirmary arrived. She was so worried, and I spoke to her and she got calmer, but I didn't have a proper chance to talk to you, there was a bunch of girls and boys worried and wanting to enter the infirmary so we all got kicked out.”

“Hyung, I apologized for that at the time, I know we already knew each other but didn't we start to become friends because of this?” Dongwoo asked and Sunggyu avoided every pair of eyes but nodded.

“I feel like my life was built upon lies, I thought Woohyun hyung tried to steal hyung from Dongwoo hyung, but Sunggyu hyung was originally interested in him?” Myungsoo was confused.

“If you feel like that imagine me.” Woohyun was finally able to sputter some words

“When we were officially introduced I was expecting you to remember me but-but since you didn't... then we became close and-and there was that night I slept at your house for the-the first time... I was kind of hitting on-on you but you didn't notice, you moaned my name and-and... that's why in Sungyeol party...” Sunggyu hid his face on his hands totally shy.

He had been uncomfortable sharing his most personal memories until here and most of the times it was Woohyun taking about their moments together because the younger was shameless like that, but it seemed as if now that he started telling what he really felt he wouldn't stop.

“So much happened after that and I just... I know I pushed you away harshly, I know I made you hurt, and I know you all must think I'm a big ass for it, but... When we partnered up for a debut I was so happy because he was the one I would do this with, that we would get our own dorm and live together and everything...”

“But...?” Sungyeol pressed.

“But our debut happened and... I started to be scared of everything... scared of people finding out about us so our hard work would go down the rail... and... and... your voice is so great, everyone should listen to it every minute of the day and I wanted to make sure that we both could display our talents for the world...but... Woohyun sometimes is too impulsive and doesn't think... Someone has to think in his place and…"

“And...?” Myungsoo insisted.

“I love him. I love him so much. I-I just wanted us to keep our dreams because I know I am not good enough for him. I know I'm not good with feelings, I'm guarded and every time he gets too close I am scared, I don't know how to act most of the time and... and... he has been so moody even before he found my enlistment letter and-and I was so worried.... but I didn't know that he was that fed up with me....”

“Yay, finally, it happened.” Sungyeol clapped his hands loudly once and Myungsoo got up and left the living room towards the kitchen.

Sunggyu halted any movement and possible words and slowly put his hands down to look from Sungyeol to Woohyun confusedly although he kept crying and hiccuping, he was thankful to Dongwoo that managed to vocalize his thoughts.

“What?” The pink haired boy asked confusedly and Sungyeol forced a sheepish smile and straightened himself and Woohyun was quiet though he started to tap his hands on the ground, waiting for the others to put the pieces together.

Hoya moved his eyes from one side to the other as he tried to make sense of what was happening but it was Sungjong shriek that made everyone understand. “THE PLAN! Woohyun hyung and Jaejoong shi plan! That must be it!”

“Oooh.” Hoya finally got it.

“I'm still a little lost, his plan was to make Sunggyu hyung cry? Why would he want that?” Dongwoo was confused.

“Not cry, confess, but it turned out this way.” Sungyeol explained.

Sunggyu was starting to stop crying but he was still sort of hiccuping when he looked at Woohyun betrayed. “You-you tricked me?”

“I didn't trick you, I even told you I had a plan, I'm truly fed up, and I sorted have most things sorted out if I decided to really quit Idol life. The letter truly exists.” Woohyun explained as Myungsoo came back from the kitchen with a new small bucket of ice cream and a clean spoon for his hyung and placed on the hamster hands.

“But-but your outbursts...” Sunggyu was the one lost now so he just moved the ice cream box to his side.

“Nothing I told you about the way I feel is a lie, with the exception of my over the top jealousy tantrum because of Myungsoo and Sungyeol.” Woohyun then turned to the said boys. “Thank you for your cooperation, and sorry one more time Myungsoo, I was too dramatic with my earlier words.”

“That's why you two forgave so easily!” Hoya concluded. “Now that I come to think of it, every time someone did anything to Myungsoo Sungyeol was always quick to defend him and when he fought Woohyun over Myungsoo they took at least a week to make up, but this time Myungsoo was cussed and Sungyeol forgave him easily like that... Of course, they both knew.”

“You don't need to mention.” Sungyeol waved him off but felt Sunggyu looking at him and added. “Don't kill me, I am your brother in law and Myungsoo would be very, very, very sad if his brother killed his lover and ended up in jail.”

“Anytime hyung.” Myungsoo smiled at Woohyun then noticed Sunggyu was now looking kind of betrayed at him as well. “Come on, don't look at me like that, I told you countless of times that you should open up completely to him so I could do the same. Unfortunately, it seems that you don't get stuff until things get drastic so I think my uncle plan was quite fitting, not to mention it could help me too.”

“Ok, it was a plan that I didn't imagine it would make you cry and I am sorry for that, but, hyung, look at what I had to resort just to be sure you even had feelings for me.” Woohyun voice cracked in the end while his eyes became full of tears and Myungsoo took the opportunity everyone was paying attention to them to run inconspicuously towards his and Sungyeol room. “You say you love me but you have been making me suffer for a lot of time already and I can't take it anymore. It will depend on you if you really want me to stay because whatever we have, it has to change.”

Sunggyu suddenly forgot there was still other four boys in the room and since he didn't think he had words of his own he decided to make use of a song, he was sure he could touch Woohyun heart like that even if he still felt overwhelmed by his emotions. So he took a couple of deep breaths and opened his mouth to sing as he tried to grab the younger hand.

“Even if it is a little bit of warmth Give it to me so that I can treasure it I am already frozen and endlessly cold If you leave, to me there is no beauty I'm already trashed and endlessly dirty”

“You're not being sincere.” Woohyun complained and pulled his hand away. “Do you think I wouldn't know every single Nell song after hearing you sing so much?” He was a little pissed and decided he was the one to eat that ice cream small bucket to see if he would calm a bit now.

Woohyun was about to grab the spoon when Sunggyu prevented and sand something entirely new, even for Woohyun ears.

“I want you back. If I don’t have you  
My heart closes up. So I can’t breathe  
I want you back. I’ve never imagined myself  
without you – I’ve never wanted it either

It has to be you  
My burning heart says  
It can’t be without you  
The answer to my question  
From your brown hair  
To your white feet  
You have to be mine

I want you back. If I don’t have you  
I would just stand there. Not able to move  
I want you back. Me without you  
I swear I’ve never thought about it before

It has to be you  
My burning heart says  
It can’t be without you  
The answer to my question  
From your brown hair  
To your white feet  
You have to be mine

Whenever people tell me to turn away  
My footsteps freeze  
I try to turn away and cover my ears  
But I keep hearing your voice  
Cuz I belong to you  
And I wish you belong to me

It has to be you  
It can’t be without you  
From this moment to forever, all of it  
I hope it’s you  
I hope so

It has to be you  
My burning heart says so  
It can’t be without you  
The answer to my question  
All my joy  
All my sadness  
I hope it’s you. I hope so

It has to be you

I want you back.  
Yes, I want you back.”

When he finished he looked deeply into Woohyun wide and surprised eyes and the younger had no words for this song that Sunggyu sang with so much passion and desperation. “Which song is this?” He ended up asking, he needed a collab with this lyricist that was able to put such raw feeling in this song. He blinked, maybe what made it so special was Sunggyu, still, he needed to listen to the original singer to be sure though. “Who sings this originally?”

“The answer.” Sunggyu mumbled feeling his cheeks get hot.

“Wait, what?” Sungjong asked confused.

“The answer is the title of the song. I've... I've written to you.” Sunggyu confessed and Woohyun felt himself being surrounded by a typhoon of emotions, like the way he felt the first time he heard Sunggyu singing Only Tears on that classroom. That seemed so long ago but the emotions still felt so fresh at the same time. “Please don't go, I know it's too much of me to ask this from you now, but let's try talking before you decide anything, as I told you before I'm serious, if you want, and we are being careful enough, I can try anything you want, but please, please...”

Sunggyu was close to begging but Woohyun thought this was already enough, if Sunggyu kissed him, said he wanted to talk and even hinted he might be ok with trying a relationship he felt like he accomplished his goals, and he didn't need to push Sunggyu into that.

He got close to Sunggyu and wiped the elder tears and for a brief second his lips twitched lightly into a barely distinguishable smile. “I'll think about it.” 

Good, the Trojan horse worked and now he had Sunggyu in his hands, boy he was gonna to shape this hyung up in a human being cable of demonstrating feelings.

At that moment they heard some noise coming from the rooms, something like a box falling to the ground and that made Sungyeol alert.

“Wait, wait, wait, I hear noises coming from my room.” Sungyeol motioned for them to be silent so he could listen, not that they weren't already because they were watching Woogyu. “I swear to god if Myungsoo is messing our room after he made me clean everything...” He got up and was about to move there when he looked at his friends. “Come on, it is your chance to see what's in my room.”

In a blink of an eye Woohyun was already up and rubbing his hands together in anticipation, and Sunggyu did his best to get a hold of himself while receiving encouraging pats on the back from Dongwoo and Hoya before he also got up. Don't be too disappointed, there isn't much there. Sungyeol ended up saying and motioned them to follow him.

Sunggyu didn't leave the ice cream behind. Dongwoo was about to go up, but Hoya held him back in place.

They moved to the room and Sungyeol opened the door and entered to see Myungsoo half hidden in the closet and messing around every corner and box there. "What are you doing?" Sungyeol complained.

As Sungyeol stood confused by the door Woohyun slightly moved him away so he, Sungjong and Sunggyu could enter the room and start looking around.

“What were you so afraid? There’s nothing in this room that isn’t outside the norm...” Sungjong said as he gave an overall look in the room.

The room was a little smaller than the living room but it was clearly bigger than what they thought. They could see an 8 door closet, that Myungsoo was currently messing with, as soon as they entered the room, to the side there was a huge bed with two bedside tables, in front of that, there was a wall with a lot of frames and to the wall closest to them bookshelves filled with some black leather books from the ceiling through the ground and then a study table where a black bag, from Myungsoo, was laying together with other electronics and Sungyeol shirt that Sungjong messed early.

“Yeah, I was expecting something big, like I wouldn't be able to see the floor at least.” Sunggyu sniffed and agreed when he noticed that the room was really clean and tidy very. “But wait, I think Myungsoo is on his way of doing that." He found some sarcasm, ok he was coming back to his normal behavior, maybe the spoonful of ice cream made him feel better

“There's interesting pictures on the wall though.” Woohyun pointed and moved closer to inspect one by one.

Myungsoo ignored his lover, and everyone else, and moved to search the drawers on the closet and that was enough to make Sungyeol pissed, he had just sorted and cleaned everything a few weeks back and was doing his best to keep that way. So he walked to where Myungsoo was, grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to their bed to drop him there.

“Myungsoo, I cleaned and organized every inch of this apartment and have been trying my best to keep that way and here you are, _you_ , messing it around.” He scolded as the younger tried to sit in bed. “Again, what are you doing?”

Sungyeol was waiting for an answer as the others looked around but Myungsoo clearly didn't have one for him, he just placed his hands on the front with their palms up and waited. Sungyeol just lifted a confused brow until Sungjong interfered.

“I think he wants the rings.” The maknae suggested and Myungsoo nodded, but Sungyeol wanted to burst out laughing at the same time he wanted to dissolve himself into a puddle of goo, wasn't Myungsoo reaction being too cute for words?

“They aren't here.” He ended up saying and Myungsoo shoulders deflated.

“But you said they aren't with your mother.” 

“Yes they, aren't.” Sungyeol confirmed. “I gave them to someone else.” He added and Myungsoo looked past him and to the other three in the room.

“Guys?" He asked. "Did.. hum... Sungyeol gave you a tiny box for you to keep?” Woohyun just scoffed and kept inspecting the pictures of Sungyeol and Myungsoo in the wall.

He looked from Woohyun to his brother. Sunggyu shook his head as he sat in the opposite corner of the bed, cautiously, he wanted to be very careful on where he was sitting, this was where the young couple had sex all the time after all.

“Jong?” He ended up asking hopefully the maknae could give him a good answer after Woohyun Sungyeol seemed to be more close to him.

“I have some rings but they are mine and Ren's and they aren't wedding rings.” Sungjong said.

“You have rings?” Woohyun asked Sungjong frowning.

“Yes, I'm going to give them to Ren when we move in together, so we can feel married symbolically at least.” Sungjong nodded.

Myungsoo then scrambled out of the bed and went out of the room to ask to the other two in the living room if they had them, living the others alone.

“Omg, he thinks Dongwoo or Hoya hyungs have them, that's so funny.” Sungyeol fell on the bed laughing.

“Where are yours?” Sunggyu asked from the corner of the bed to Sungyeol.

“They are with someone I trust in a place where Myungsoo can't find.” Sungyeol answered just in time to Myungsoo reenter the room with a livid face.

“What happened to you?” Woohyun noticed Myungsoo first and the other three turned their heads to see what the younger singer was talking about.

“I went to the living room to ask the hyungs if Sungyeol asked them to keep the rings hidden and...” He gulped. “They're... they're making out.” He explained.

“What?” Sunggyu gasped and Woohyun and Sungjong were already racing each other to go to the living room and see for themselves if that was true. Sungyeol went up a second later and followed Sunggyu that also wanted to inspect that and the four of them stood to hide behind the only wall that created a small corridor between the living room and the rooms.

The poked their head to watch the two in the living room and here they were: Dongwoo was laying completely down on the floor and Hoya was laying on top of him, they were kissing passionately as the pink haired boy had one of his arms hooked behind the younger neck while his other hand was somewhere hidden inside Hoya shirt.

“Oh my god!” Woohyun squealed as low as he could.

“Finally!” Sungjong beamed lowly.

“I guess they aren't wasting any more time.” Sungyeol gave his opinion.

“Am I the only one uncomfortable to be watching an intimate moment?” Myungsoo asked. “Guys, let's go back to the room.” He suggested.

Sunggyu turned to look scandalized to Myungsoo. “Yah! This is your apartment, you can't let that happen here.”

“But hyung, at the same time I don't want to interrupt them, I rooted so much for this too.” Myungsoo said hesitantly.

“Maybe I can part them for you.” Sunggyu pushed Myungsoo out of his way and was about to scream a scolding when he felt Sungyeol long hands over his mouth and the strong arms of Woohyun wrap against his waist. Sungjong and Myungsoo both grabbed his hands so he wouldn't try to free himself and then suddenly he was dragged back to Sungyeol room.

“YAH!” Sunggyu yelled when they finally let go and closed the door. “Was this necessary?”

“Of course it was, you wanted to part them.” The maknae said with some disapproval.

"They are making out in the living room!" Sunggyu argued as if this was self-explanatory, he thought it was very wrong of his friends to make out that heavily in the living room of another friend apartment.

“And this is why I'm gonna stay right here.” Myungsoo said as he went to the bed and let his body fall there.

“I don't think they are going to do more than that, Hoya hyung is shy and Dongwoo hyung is discreet.” Sungjong nodded to himself, totally believing that.

Sungyeol thought differently, he thought that the atmosphere was promising for Yadong and they would probably evolve from that in his living room, but before he could disagree a light knock was heard and then Dongwoo voice sounded through the door.

“Guys? Can I enter?” He asked softly.

“Come on in.” Sungyeol ordered and Dongwoo hesitantly opened the door only to come across to at least three pairs of eyes looking at him slyly.

“Hyung, you're so naughty!” Sungjong squealed delighted and Dongwoo entire face grew pink until he camouflaged himself in his hair.

“Were you having fun hyung?” Sungyeol wriggled his brows.

“Too much fun in the open in another person apartment, Myungsoo was freaking out.” Sunggyu complained as if Dongwoo and Hoya just scarred his brother mind.”

“Hey I was not, you were the one freaking out, I was just surprised.” Myungsoo defended himself from the bed.

“Hyung, now that I know you're Myungsoo brother you won't treat him as if he was five right? Because I can tell you that he knows to do some stuff in bed that surely no boy that age is allowed to do.” Sungyeol said deviously then turned to look at his boyfriend. “Right Myung?”

“Yah! Stop telling me that stuff!” Sunggyu was horrified as Woohyun frowned at him.

“I do what I can.” Myungsoo agreed with a sly smirk, then licked his lips.

“Oh my god.” As if in trance Sungyeol was going straight to the bed, probably to do some naughty thing with Myungsoo himself, but Sungjong kept in place.

“Hey, let's continue with the interrogation of this one here.” The maknae demanded.

“Yeah let me start.” Woohyun volunteered. “After so much time waiting, was he worthy?”

“Aing guys, stop!” Dongwoo pleaded.

“What? No, I'm curious, you have to tell me.” Woohyun begged. “I know he doesn't have much experience but... making out... was it good?” He added another question for Sunggyu mortification.

“He... He is quite a good kisser.” The pink haired boy said and then hid his flushing face.

“Talking about him, where is him?” Sungjong asked just to tease his hyung, given what those two were doing, it was easy to imagine where his cousin was and why he was there.

“Ok, that's it, Dongwoo is becoming uncomfortable, I am uncomfortable, Hoya is gonna get uncomf-” Sunggyu was about to dismiss that conversation when Hoya unceremoniously entered the room and halted his steps when he noticed everyone looking at him.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“You were quick..... and silent.” Woohyun said a bit surprised but Hoya couldn't understand that.

“There's some saliva here.” Sungyeol pointed to the corner of his own mouth and Hoya quickly tried to wipe it. “Oh my god, he thought it was true!” The lawyer doubled himself in laughter and Hoya glared at him although he was a bit confused.

“Yes, we know what you two were doing.” Sungjong wriggled his brows. “Way to go hyung!”

Hoya ears started to become pink, and that pink started to spread to his temples and cheeks, and in a few seconds, his whole face was very, very red. But he breathed in and breathed out to calm himself then approached Dongwoo. “Yes, we made out for five minutes. I liked it, it was everything I was expecting and more, and I hope he felt the same. I just... I just don't want to waste more time. And no, I wasn't jerking off in the bathroom, I was just peeing!”

Dongwoo contained an embarrassed smile but held Hoya's hand and interlaced their fingers then softly squeezed the younger hand to make him know he felt the same.

“Guys!” Myungsoo was the one interrupting their moment. “Sungyeol didn't give a tiny box for you to keep, right?”

Dongwoo and Hoya looked confused to each other while Sungyeol laughed more, then the new couple looked back at Myungsoo and equally shook their heads.

“Then who has it?” Myungsoo complained and then added a pout but was completely ignored.

“Hey, there isn't much in this room.” Hoya said as he looked around, not interested in Myungsoo possible tantrums whatsoever.

“There's pictures they didn't want us to see?” Woohyun offered as if he was showing a product he was about to sell and Dongwoo ran to see them with Hoya in his toll.

“Hummm...” Hoya hummed as he inspected the pictures then something dawned on him and he gasped. “Hey, what if this is an intricate lie?” Hoya squinted his eyes in doubt. “Remember Dongwoo birthday prank?” He and Woohyun prepared the prank to go on for more than a couple of months.

“Hoya, you participated on that too.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes and walked to next garbage bin to throw his bucket of ice cream there.

“See, Myungsoo, I knew at least one of them wouldn't totally believe us.” Sungyeol crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Show them some of our other pictures.” Myungsoo suggested from the bed and then stuffed his face on his pillow.

“But he and Woohyun and even Myungsoo admitted of making a plan to trick hyung into confessing.” Hoya argued and everybody started to talk one over the other.

“Let's not talk about that.” The eldest pouted.

“Right, you all wait just a second.” Sungyeol said and moved to the shelve to look at the leather books there and pick some of them.

“Yah, moron!” Sungjong hit his cousin nape. “There are about thirty different pictures with only them in it and just one of us seven, do you really believe they are just friends? Don't be dumb, this is, why it took that long for you to confess.”

“Yah! Stop it!” Hoya grabbed Sungjong hands to avoid being hit more than he already was today. “If they are together then why can't they kiss to prove it?”

“Hyung, I'm not you, I don't like doing stuff in public.” Myungsoo complained from the bed and everyone threw him a judging look. “That bathroom thingy in Japan was my first and last experience.”

“Yeah, right.” Sungyeol said not believing that he was simply thinking: wait til I get my hands on you again.

“What's wrong with all of you? Don't do that, Woohyun will be influenced and will to do do it in public and then... ” Sunggyu was about to have a mental breakdown.

“Hyung you big hypocrite, you were the first to do Woohyun in a public bathroom.” Hoya chastised.

Dongwoo shook his head, Hoya was wrong. “Actually it was the other way around.”

“Yeah, besides they were not in public, just in front of a few people who love them and wouldn't mind if they got together.” Sungjong indirectly jabbed at the elders.

Woohyun didn't like Sunggyu indirectly saying he didn't know how to behave - because he did! - so he sang a bit of a song mentioning a letter. “I know that I'll move on, I tell myself I'll find me something better, I'll let go and just forget him. He was no good for me Deep down I know that's the way it has to be so How come I still can't send this letter, I should forget him...”

Sunggyu got the message just right and was already taking his words back. "You can't do that to me, please, we are going to talk about us as soon as we arrive at the dorm and then we'll...” The hamster was about to promise something to Woohyun but was interrupted by Sungyeol that went for the bed where Myungsoo was laying and dropped the books he picked there.

“Here they are, damn Myungsoo we have printed a lot through the years, there's like four or five per year.” He huffed tiredly.

“Hey, which ones you choose?” Myungsoo lifted his head from the pillow in panic but all Sungyeol could see was his boyfriend showing heavy tired eyes, with the date of Myungsoo presentation coming and his work, he was sure the younger spent more than twenty four hours woken up already.

“I chose them randomly.” Sungyeol shrugged and called the others. “Come on guys, come here to see Myungsoo and Sungyeol collection of cute and naughty moments of our relationship.”

Dongwoo, Woohyun and Sungjong raced each other to grab the first book and the other two sighed but followed them as well and they sat side by side on the opposite side of the bed Myungsoo was and Sungyeol took the opportunity the other five started to become interested in their memories together to crawl on the bed towards his lover.

“What a beautiful picture!” Dongwoo gasped and everyone peaked at the book he was holding, he had open in a random page.

“That's hyung kimonos, we saw them in Japan!” Sungjong guessed.

“Then this must be his grandma wedding.” Sunggyu hummed.

“Yeollie? The rings~” Myungsoo whined lowly to not disturb the others as Sungyeol laid his head next to him. “I grabbed the Myungeun bouquet~.”

“What about this one?” Woohyun placed the book up to his chest showing the pictures to the others. “They are wet.” He wriggled his brows.

“Is this a Hotel room?” Hoya lifted his full brows.

“Is this China?” Dongwoo guessed.

“Probably.” Woohyun hummed and placed the book on his lap to turn another page.

“Do you think I am going to tell you, mister?” Sungyeol chuckled lowly and squeezed his lover nose a bit. “I'll give them when you deserve.” He added.

“GUYS LOOK AT THIS!” Sungjong gasped and everyone learned to see what he was gasping about. “They are in bed, I repeat, in bed. He showed a picture of Sungyeol laying on his bed, apparently completely naked although they couldn't see, with Myungsoo hugging his torso and sleeping peacefully on his chest.”

“What about this one? Woohyun photo bombed them.” Sunggyu pointed.

“That one was in our concert, anyway, I think I am their official cockblocker now.” The said man dissolved himself into giggles.

“But I am extremely well behaved.” Myungsoo argued softly.

“That is the cutest picture I ever was seen, Myungsoo is nuzzling his nose on Yeollie's neck and Yeollie seems delighted.” Dongwoo squealed as he showed them that picture.

“Hey Woohyun, pass me one of these books.” Sunggyu asked and the said boy grabbed one more book and passed to his love interest.

“Why are they sharing a hospital bed?” Hoya asked as he pointed a photo on one of the books.

“Maybe it was when Sungyeol was hospitalized.” Woohyun guessed.

“I think it was when Myungsoo hyung was hospitalized, Sungyeol hyung had normal clothes on this one.” Sungjong explained and Woohyun took his eyes out of the book he was looking to take a look at that picture.

“Stop asking for it, I want to give them to you in a spontaneous manner.” Sungyeol complained lightly. “You already know I bought them, are you trying to spoil a prospective surprise?”

“Oh, there's Moonsoo in this book.” Sunggyu said surprised. “He was so tiny here this must be the beginning of their relationship.” He said as he pressed his finger against his babiest brother cheeks.

“Hyung, is this your dad?” Dongwoo asked and showed Sunggyu a picture.

“What the hell is my dad posing like that? The hell you do to my old man? He looks ridiculous.” Sunggyu seemed like he was complaining but the smile on his face said otherwise.

“Didn't you tell your eyes came from your mother? You father eyes look tiny too.” Hoya asked innocently.

“No, I just thought that now that we told them we would relax and do whatever we wanted.” Myungsoo mumbled becoming sleepy and starting to cuddle his lover.

“Yah! Lee Howon!” Sunggyu was about to lean over Dongwoo to grab the other collar but the pink haired boy pushed him back into place.

“Guys, look at this one, they combined their faces to see how their kids would look like. Look, a model baby material I am sure of it.” Sungjong got their attention pointing to the picture.

“Aigoo, their babies would be so cute.” Dongwoo beamed. “Can we do this too?” Dongwoo asked as he turned to look at Hoya and the younger ears were red again but he nodded, which made Dongwoo squeal.

“We are Sweetie, we are going to.” Sungyeol assured sleepily and then yawned. “Let's wait a bit so they can get used to us as a couple and then on the second half of the year we can start preparing for it, what do you think?” He asked with his words completely jumbled as sleep was coming to hit him hard. Myungsoo didn't even respond, it was not that Sungyeol awake to hear his answer.

“Hey guys, look at this, I didn’t know Myungsoo didn’t know how to ride bikes, Sungyeol is pushing his bike around.” Now was Woohyun time to show another picture.

“Actually Myungsoo knows it, he was probably just enjoying Sungyeol getting all teacher on him, look at his happy face. This is not a face a person that doesn’t know how to ride a bike does.” Sunggyu said.

“Oh my god look at this one, so cute, kissing under the mistletoe. Myungie looks so red here.” Dongwoo pointed.

“That one was probably on the day Sungyeol hyung told Myungsoo hyung family about them. Look at this one here.” Sungjong pointed to the side to another picture. “They are hugging too.”

“Myungsoo why this rat looks like it wants to kill you?” Hoya asked when he saw another picture on Sungjong album. “Her eyes are so evil.”

“Jurumie is a cat, Hoya, a cat!” Sunggyu said then peaked on the picture only to laugh, Myungsoo expression was hilarious as he tried to take a selca on the bed and Jurumie tried scratching him but Sungyeol tried to handle her at the last minute.

“Wait a minute! They are not answering.” Woohyun said and they turned their heads to look at the two others.

Sungyeol lied on the bed hugging Myungsoo that was laying his head on the lawyer chest and hugging his waist while having their legs tangled into each other. They had the most relaxed an pleased faces they could get as they were basking on each other warmness.

“They look so cute.” Dongwoo beamed.

“I think we should go.” Sungjong suggested as he closed the album and put on the ground and quickly everyone did the same.

“Oh my god, I have to pick my mom up in half an hour at most!” Hoya gasped shocked when he looked at his watch, he wasn't keeping track of the time, he was so doomed with his mother.

“Shhhhhhh. Sungyeol might wake up, he is a light sleeper.” Woohyun hissed lowly and motioned for the others to follow him into going out of the room.

Sungyeol started to steer but only moved a bit and held Myungsoo tighter, his face got even more relaxed and it seemed as he had a small smile on, while the young doctor, if he could, he would already have morphed and combined himself to his lover. They looked like they were in the most perfect place of the whole world: right in each others arms.

 

 

 


	112. Epilogue I - Don't dream it's over

 

 

“So...” Woohyun mumbled in expectation as Sunggyu read the letter in his hands with a hurt expression then moved his pair of tiny and hurt eyes to look at the younger, which made Woohyun groan. “Don't look at me like this, you're the reason I wrote this letter.” He took a deep breath in and out. “I should've sent it when I discovered about your enlistment but at the same time I don't know why I haven't sent yet.”

Sunggyu looked down at his lap in guilt. “Sorry once again.” He mumbled though he knew no amount of sorries would erase all the pain he inflicted on him.

“I don't want to hear that word, I want to know if you intend to do something to keep me by your side, and when I say this, I don't mean in a professional way.” Woohyun said firmly. “If I send this letter, hyung, it'll not only stop our professional bond...” He hesitated but added. “Personal too, I've been pushed to my limits and if you don't start mending stuff I think it will be better if we aren't friends anymore.”

“Please, don't say this.” Sunggyu pleaded. “I just,... I know what you want, but I'm not sure we can...”

“Then pass me back my letter, I'll hand it to our boss later today.” Woohyun put his palm up and waited for Sunggyu to pass the letter back.

Sunggyu small eyes narrowed becoming just little-determined lines in his face. He made it seem as if he was going to hand the letter back to Woohyun but when the younger was almost touching the paper he ripped it in the middle. For a millisecond Woohyun froze but watched as Sunggyu angrily ripped the paper into tiny little pieces and then throw at his face.

“Wow hyung... and people think you're the mature one.” Woohyun tsk-ed sarcastically as he patted tiny papers away from his clothes. “You know I can always print another one, right?”

“Do you want me to break your laptop? Stop blackmailing me!” Sunggyu complained.

“Well, maybe if you had always been honest I wouldn't have to do that.” Woohyun hissed.

“But this isn't easy for me as it is for you!” Sunggyu complained. “And yet I told you I was serious and if we talked...”

“We are talking and I don't see anything changing.” Woohyun challenged crossing his arms.

“If we were to date...” Sunggyu hesitated to look down to the mattress they were sitting on and the younger held his breath in anticipation. “Even if I would accept this right now... I can't still guarantee that it will be like the way you always imagined...” He looked up and in the younger's eyes. “I don't know if I'll be a good boyfriend for you, I don't want to hurt you even more and I know I already don't deserve you.”

“Hyung~” Woohyun said exasperatedly. “You don't have any means to know that! If you put some effort, today will be better than yesterday, and then tomorrow will be better than today, and some time from now, when you look back, you'll notice a huge difference. You can live one day at the time and then if we don't work as lovers, which I doubt because I know I will be able to make you happy, I can stay by your side professionally as long as you treat me right.”

“Woohyun, if we don't work as lovers I don't think you will want to stay by my side, it... it will be hurtful for both of us.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun wanted to say he was wrong, that that would never happen, but who he wanted to fool? He was caught by surprise by Sunggyu next sentence and the elder hands trying to move over his hesitantly. “If you are still willing to take me as your boyfriend... I'll try too.” He mumbled and Woohyun heart started beating super duper fast, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Come again?” He asked just to be sure because he was a bit surprised.

“I'll try it too.” Sunggyu spoke louder. “But... we would have to protect ourselves from journalists, fans, and even our company ...”

“Oh my god, yes!” Woohyun beamed and agreed to interlace his fingers with Sunggyu. “Anything that you want, I also wouldn't want that. I want to make you happy hyung, I don't want to have my intimacy freaking exposed to fans, there's a limit to my openness as well.”

“You promise me to behave? Because if you do...” Sunggyu looked at the younger searching for the truth in his eyes.

“Of course!” Woohyun said with a blinding smile.

“Then I'll compromise too...” Sunggyu hesitated a bit as he felt his cheeks become red then added. Boy-boyfriend.

Woohyun grinned happily then slid on his bed closer to Sunggyu and hesitated before placing a gentle lingering peck on the elder, quickly pulling out to see his reaction, but for his surprise, it seemed as if Sunggyu hadn't liked. “Gyu?” He asked tentatively, trying to think what the hell was wrong, the elder just agreed to be his boyfriend, no?

“That's it Woohyun?” He asked in incredulity. “You walk around in the dorm almost naked, making me sexually frustrated for years, and this is all you give me when I finally decide to date you?”

Woohyun was a bit confused. “I thought you said to behave?”

“Yes, I just said that.” Sunggyu snapped. “But not when we are alone and certainly not on our day off.”

Woohyun contained an amused smile and tried to get close to the hamster so he could give him a real adult kiss, but for his surprise, Sunggyu pushed him away and the next second he was climbing the younger lap and rolling his hips. “You have five seconds to do something or I will be the one doing something to you.” The elder whispered in the younger ears and Woohyun ended up grunting, already getting hard.

“I love when you get bossy.” He answered back and then moved his hips to throw Sunggyu out of balance and change positions so he could be on top between his hyung legs. “But for the things you did you need a punishment.” He added in a seductive tone. “Be prepared because there's some spanking coming your way.” He announced because he remembered Sunggyu might like some slaps as long it wasn't too strong.

“I dare you.” Sunggyu smirked.

“You just don't know what you're messing with, this time I have a whole day with you in my hands and I intend to enjoy every minute.” Woohyun said darkly before he dived for a proper kiss, making Sunggyu grip the younger hair with one hand and desperately try to open Woohyun pants button. They both felt like they hadn't time to waste.

Later that day Woohyun looked at Sunggyu sleeping face then to the ceiling before he pinched himself, he couldn't believe that he and Sunggyu had sex and were dating, DATING! He giggled to himself as Sunggyu stirred beside him.

“Woohyun.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Yes?” Replied eagerly.

“I'm hungry.” He complained and Woohyun smiled, yeah, he was a bit too and that might have to deal with the fact that they hadn't had any food since the dinner on Sungyeol (and Myungsoo) apartment yesterday, because they ended up having sex when they arrived at the dorm then they slept right after.

“I'll prepare something.” Woohyun said and was about to get up when Sunggyu stopped him.

“Stay in bed with me.” Ok now Woohyun was shocked, Sunggyu asking for him to stay was new, he had always been kicked out from Sunggyu bed on the two times they had sex, but that made him smile internally, maybe Sunggyu indeed wanted to change. “Can't we eat some food from your brother restaurant?”

“Sure.” Woohyun agreed but rolled on his side to pick the phone he had left at the nightstand the day before so he could call his brother. “I can't wait to share the news with my family.” He giggled to himself as he searched for his hyung number then stopped because Sunggyu was silent. “I can tell my family at least, right? I don't want to hide from them just like Sungyeol and Myungsoo hid from us.”

Sunggyu looked at the ceiling and after he yawned he scratched his forehead before he replied. “Sure, I don't have a problem with your family, though they should know they can't spread it because of the fans.” He said and Woohyun scoffed as if saying they wouldn't do that.

“Although Myungsoo already knows you can tell to your family too hyung.” Woohyun offered and Sunggyu seemed to think about that statement for a second or two and Woohyun felt something wasn't right. “Hyung?”

“I... how do I say this... hum... Most of my family doesn't know about me having such inclinations.”

“But they supported and protected Myungsoo then they can do that for you too, no?” Woohyun asked confusedly.

“Acceptance is not the problem, it's just... I just feel really uncomfortable at the moment to have that kind of talk with my family when I'm awkward around them..... you know the story now right?” Woohyun nodded a bit tense although he didn't know where Sunggyu was going with this. “Do you mind if I don't tell my father about us when you meet him? Just for a while? I think my old man has to get used to a few things first.”

“Do you want me to meet him?” Woohyun gasped shocked and ignoring the rest of Sunggyu speech because the elder always avoided that.

“I thought you heard Myungsoo talking about the party and how you were all invited?” Sunggyu frowned but then he hesitantly tried to grab Woohyun hand. “Myungsoo family still sort of hate me so... can you keep me company through that? We can escape to my room if we get bored.” Sunggyu quickly added.

“Of course I will, of cour-” Woohyun was smiling blindingly, trying to assure his ~~hyung~~ boyfriend, when the phone rang in his hands and he looked surprised at it. “It's Sungyeol.” He blinked quickly and Sunggyu groaned.

“Don't take the call. Let's just ask for food and enjoy ourselves more, there is work tomorrow.” Sunggyu pleaded.

Woohyun looked at him guiltily. “I'm curious.”

“Then take it.” Sunggyu huffed. “But you're prohibited to talk about this.” He motioned between them both. “We need some privacy from our friends too.”

Woohyun nodded and took the call, which was actually a video call from their younger friend.

“ **Hel- Hyung, are you naked?”** Sungyeol gasped and Woohyun tensed as Sunggyu grunted annoyed beside him. **“You two little devils.”** He teased.

“Yah, just tell us what you want, we want to go back to enjoy ourselves, it's been years.” Woohyun huffed.

“ **OK, I'll be quick because I still have to talk to the others. Is hyung there? Can he appear in front of the camera?”** Sungyeol asked and begrudgingly Sunggyu rolled on the bed and rested his head on Woohyun shoulder before he covered himself till the neck. **“There you are.”** Sungyeol cheered and Sunggyu growled.

“What do you want?”

“ **Myungsoo left our apartment an hour ago and I should take the opportunity to let you two in on another secret.”**

“Another one? Sungyeol how many secrets do you have?” Sunggyu complained.

 **“I don't know** **?”** Sungyeol looked cluesly, he even scratched his head a bit. **“But this one is the last one I remember having and it is important and Myungsoo can't absolutely know.”**

Sunggyu rolled his eyes but Woohyun became interested. “I'm listening.”

“ **Are you two coming to the party right?”** He asked unsurely.

“Well, I haven't asked my boss yet, but I have to.” Sunggyu said. “I need to introduce Woohyun as well so...” Sunggyu said with a faint blush on his cheeks and Woohyun patted his hair. Sungyeol raised a brow and smiled, maybe those two already had their shit sorted too.

“ **Ok. I'll ask Myungsoo to marry me there and you two have to help me.”** Sungyeol explained. **"You two will be our best men** **after all."**

“Wait, what?” Woohyun blinked quickly. "Thank you?"

“Sungyeol, that party is about ME and him, not you two.”Sunggyu whined.

“ **I know but, you two will become busy after that and I won't have another chance to gather so many people that care about Myungsoo in one place anymore, not to mention that you'll go to you-know-where.”** He said a bit exasperated but being careful to not to screw Woohyun happy moment with bad thoughts. **“Hyung, I talked to his mother and Kim Jaejoong will be there, not to mention Myungeun is coming from China.”**

“He will be there? Fuck my life!” Sunggyu complained.

“You can take revenge you know?” Woohyun suggested after some calm pats in his lover back and Sunggyu looked up to him with an inquiring brow. “You're friends with Heechul sunbaenim right? He is SM, he should have Yunho Sunbaenim number, you can invite him and...” Woohyun then realized something and looked back at the phone he was holding. “Wait, did you just say Myungeun? Are you ok in telling her about you two?”

“This is not a bad idea.” Sunggyu smirked to himself then looked at the phone too.

“ **Aside from me and all of you, she's Myungsoo best friend, and she really likes him, I don't think she will tell anyone. But this is not the point. The point is, as I said, I am going to ask him to marry me there and...”** Sungyeol tried to get back on track.

Sunggyu sighed defeated, this thing of being a good hyung for his two brothers..., now he was completely into it. “Do you want us to help you serenade him or something?” He offered, he didn't know what else he could help Sungyeol with, Woohyun could bake though.

“ **Actually I need more than that.”** Sungyeol smiled sheepishly. **“Listen...”**

______________________________________________________

“So you and Dongwoo....?” The old woman looked to her son dead in the eye then moved her eyes to the pink haired boy that shifted in place uncomfortably.

“That was what you heard.” Hoya nodded and grabbed the elder hand underneath the table.

“Does his parents know about this?” She pointed between them both. “Do they accept you?”

“Actually we just got together today.” Hoya mumbled tiredly, after all, they stayed up all night and everything he wanted at this moment was to get over with this conversation and disappear into his room to have a good night of sleep but his mother just looked at Dongwoo as if waiting for his answer.

"I never advertise but it's not that I try to hide as well. Sorry if you were disappointed, auntie. But I love....”

“And you think I didn't know?” She laughed hard and that made both lovers look at each other in worry until she wiped a tear and addressed Dongwoo again. “You're too funny, I like you.” She cooed and Dongwoo forced a smile as he looked at his boyfriend, that was a good thing, right? “I just asked if your parents are ok with Howon because he is a bit awkward, so...”

“MOM!” Hoya complained, having the tip of his ears red.

“What?” She snapped.

“Oh. They don't know we... hum... are dating yet because, as we said, we just got together like... some hours ago, but they like him, they thought we started dating years ago and were kind of disappointed when I said we weren't.” Dongwoo dutifully informed and Hoya's mother made an 'Oh' with her lips.

“So do you accept us or not?” Hoya asked impatiently, getting cranky because of the lack of sleep.

“Of course I do.” She rolled her eyes. “Didn't I help you move out from Busan to get away from your father? Do you think I enjoy being all strict with you?” Dongwoo looked from one to another confused as Hoya bit his lips. “I even let you change your name when I caught you kissing that Hyuzy boy and your father went nuts and you also thought I was disappointed in you so...

“Who is Hyuzy?” Dongwoo blinked, this was the first time he was hearing that.

“He was just my first kiss.” He explained to Dongwoo before he turned to his mother. “I can't believe you just talked about something I asked you to never mention again, mom!” He complained.

“Chill, I don't mind and your brothers also don't, your father though it's a whole different story.” She said with her voice laced with tension. “But then I'll let you decide if you really want to tell him or not.” She then got up with a big smile and walked to the door. “I have to tell this to Jihyun unnie, she owes me fifty bucks.”

“What?” Dongwoo managed to ask.

“I placed my bet that you two would get together before Woohyun and Sunggyu.” She smiled sheepishly before leaving the two dumbfounded in the apartment.

“Hoya?” Dongwoo asked carefully and Hoya turned to his boyfriend slowly. “Can you explain?”

“I was caught kissing a boy at the beginning of high school and it was quite a commotion back then. My father was pissed and said I brought shame on my family and … and that might have been why I changed my name from Hodong to Howon, though I don't even use that anymore, and came to Seoul in the middle of the year.” Hoya admitted nervously. “But this bet she talked about I had no idea.”

“So this is why you kept claiming you liked girls only even when...” Dongwoo tentatively asked.

“Probably... I was young and this situation was so... so overwhelming. I've tried to stop this for the longest time and back in high school I even tried kissing a girl…” He stopped to shiver. “When I fell for you I resisted for the longest time, and after last night, we both know how that hurt us both.”

“I don't want you to fight with your family because of me...” Dongwoo mumbled sadly.

“Well, it can't be helped.” Hoya got up from where he was sitting and motioned Dongwoo to follow him to his room. “Sooner or later he will know and it's up to him accept or not, I don't owe him anything anymore for a good amount of time already.” He laid on his bed and patted the place beside him. “But let's not talk about that anymore, now that we know our feelings are mutual why don't we talk about ourselves?” Hoya suggested in what he thought it was a smooth way but still came out a bit awkward and that made Dongwoo laugh loudly.

“Gosh Hoya, we have to work on your smoothness.” Dongwoo said and the said boy made a face when his now boyfriend laid beside him, but when Dongwoo hugged his waist and placed his head on Hoya's chest he relaxed and both of them felt in a comfortable silence until Dongwoo gathered some courage to ask a question. “Hoya, are you really a virgin?”

Hoya took some time to answer, a thing that almost made Dongwoo get up to check if he was sleeping, but Hoya replied before he could do that. “I... I hope you're not put-put out by that.” He stuttered but Dongwoo started to caress the younger chest in a comforting manner.

“No, I don't mind.” He then giggled to himself. “To be honest I'm kinda thrilled. Don't worry I'll teach you everything I know and...”

Hoya was about to say that as long as he could sleep right now they could talk about that and many things more tomorrow but his phone rang and he grunted when he saw Sungyeol was calling. “What Sungyeol want's now? I just want to sleep today.” He whined and Dongwoo giggled when he answered the video call. “What do you want now?” He grunted.

“ **Why everyone is treating me like this? Did I interrupt something?”** Sungyeol complained right away but then noticed he and Dongwoo were together and ended up letting out a relieved sigh. **“At least you guys are dressed....”**

“My sleep?” Hoya offered in sass. “Did we had to be naked?”

“No Yeollie, you didn't interrupt anything. Ignore Hoya's grumpiness, we were up all day with his mother and now that she left to gossip with Jihyun auntie we were just talking and preparing ourselves to sleep.” Dongwoo explained.

“ **Sorry.”** Sungyeol apologized **. “At least I didn't interrupt your sex time, Woogyu was already too much for me today. Is Sungjong home? I want to tell you something and it would be easier if he was around because...”**

“No, Jong didn't come back home with us, he hailed a cab to go to Ren place.” Hoya dutifully informed the snorted. "At least now I finally know the mysterious lover name."

“Wait. Woogyu had sex?” Dongwoo gasped with huge smile forming. “Oh my god Hoya, they are working out too. Does that mean your mother lost her bet?” Dongwoo happily nudged the younger which made Hoya roll his eyes and Sungyeol stop on his tracks.

“ **Did I say that? No, I didn't.”** Sungyeol tried to take his words back but noticed that wouldn't change anything. **“Please don't tell Sunggyu hyung I told you this, he will kill me.”** The ex-model winced.

“Whatever.” Hoya grunted. “Just tell us what you want so we can go to sleeeeeep.”

“ **Guys, I want to ask Myungsoo to marry me and I need your help.”** Dongwoo was confused, gay people weren't allowed to do that, though he knew about the rings. **“Listen, I'll explain....”**

____________________________________________

“I have this party to attend in a few weeks...” Sungjong started carefully, he didn't know how to approach this subject even though he and his lover were dating for years.

“Hm?” Ren asked as he chewed his food. “Do you have to take a girl from your company or something? If so it's fine, you know I overcame this right?”

“Actually I was thinking about you coming with me...” Sungjong said carefully.

“You really want me to come with you?” Ren asked surprised. “I mean, as your fiance??”

“Yeah, since we want to... you know, start a life together and all, I think it's about time we attend something together. And it is a private party.” He added.

“What happened to 'I don't want you to introduce you to my friends because they will tease us.'?” The other teased and took a sip of his wine.

“I told them. I mean, Sungyeol and Myungsoo hyung knew already but I told the others yesterday.” Sungjong said as he gracefully cut a piece of meat on his plate.

Ren spilled all the whine in his mouth before gasping shocked. “You did what?”

Sungjong gulped his food and repeated slowly so his boyfriend would understand. “I.told.them.”

“Out of nowhere? Not that I am complaining but why you didn't tell me anything?” The younger was confused and Sungjong took a deep breath before explaining.

“You know we gathered in Sungyeol hyung apartment yesterday for a sleepover, right?” He asked and the other nodded. “I thought the gathering would go like always, with us playing or talking about our lives or about how Sunggyu hyung upsets Woohyun all the time and vice versa but this time... boy, you should've been there.” Sungjong said excitedly. “Ren, they spilled every dirty little secret they had so I felt tempted to do the same. I don't have many secrets I just hid your name, they know the rest so if they tease us I have tons of teasing material to get under their skin.”

“No shit!” Ren was surprised.

“Yes, shit! And guess what? I was so right, so so right. Sungyeol and Myungsoo hyungs? They date each other for almost the same amount of time that we do, just two months of difference.”

“Oh my god, why didn't they tell anyone?” Ren became interested.

“Because they had a lot of troubles, I'll tell you this some other time.” Sungjong waved him off. “Another thing I discovered is that Woohyun and Sunggyu hyungs had sex twice and shared a couple of kisses, and Sunggyu hyung has actual feelings for Woohyun hyung. Can you imagine that? I was so surprised, I can't even...”

“Talk about plot twist here.” Ren shook his head, after that big fight they had - that might have happened because Ren was having too much on his plate with graduation, Azure and helping his parents with their business at the time that made him over-stressed - he ended up accepting that Sungjong was pretty much like that old single aunt, that all families have and that only knows how to gossip, when it came to his hyungs. After he accepted that, he was finally able to listen to his lover rants about his friends and accompany everything as if it was a soap opera because... why not?

“Oh, and I have to tell you something, now Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs know of each other feelings too. I came here so they can have the apartment for themselves and talk everything out.”

“Awnnn. Finally, your parents!” Ren smiled.

“Stop.” Sungjong demanded although he contained a smile himself. “Hoya hyung wants to kill me every time I call them that.” Ren just laughed, he wouldn't stop and he knew his lover wouldn't either.

“So Myungsoo and Sunggyu hyungs, that are brothers, by the way, are throwing out a joint party as soon as they finish their master and you have to come with me.”

“Wait, brothers?” Ren blinked and wondered how many times he would become surprised with something his lover was saying today.

“Yeah. This one I wouldn't ever guess because they don't look alike at all, though I don't think this the fact that Myungsoo hyung is adopted is a big deal.” Sungjong further explained but became impatient right after. “Are you coming with me or not Ren?”

“I have to know the exact day so I can try to speed things up, you know that I don't take care of just Azure, there's my parents business too, they are getting old.” The younger whined.

“I am not sure but maybe in two or three weeks? I can try to call Myungsoo hyung and ask.” Sungjong offered at the same time he pulled his phone but to his surprise, he saw one of his hyungs attempting a video call with him. “Sungyeol hyung?” He greeted confusedly.

“ **Hi maknae, am I interrupting something?”** This time Sungyeol had his eyes closed and carefully opened one really slowly, dreading if he were to find the maknae naked.

“No, I just finished having dinner with my fiance.” Sungjong explained.

“ **Fiance...”** Sungyeol squinted his big eyes as he tried to remember. He knew Sungjong had a fiance and the name of the said boy but he simply couldn't link the name to the face of someone he barely saw, he made a hopeless expression and gave up.

“Come here Ren, I think Sungyeol hyung doesn't remember you completely.” Sungjong demanded and the younger got up from his spot just to appear behind his lover, kissing his head, seconds later.

“Hi Sungyeol hyung, I'm Ren.” He greeted and introduced himself again.

“ **Wait! I remember you, I-I.... Wait, I know your name.”** Sungyeol slapped his fingers together a couple times as if it was going to help him remember until he finally decided to guess. **“Min...”** Sungjong and Ren made faces as if Sungyeol was almost there. **“Min-ki. Minki?”**

“Yes hyung!” Sungjong said as if saying 'well done' and when Sungyeol sighed relieved, and happy that he managed to get it right, he decided to change topics. “Hyung, we were talking about you guys and I invited Ren to attend Myungsoo and Sunggyu hyungs party with me if that's ok.”

“ **It's more than ok, it's a must.”** Sungyeol said.

“Good, then do you perhaps know when this party is gonna be? We have to work our schedules, Ren is kinda busy.” Sungjong asked a bit apologetically, he thought that saying this would seem as if they didn't want to go or were making some excuse.

“ **About that... it took me some time convincing Dongwoo hyung but he will come up with an invitation that you'll be receiving probably until next Saturday. Can you believe Dongwoo hyung actually cursed me for that?”** Both Sungjong and Ren eyed each other and made matching frowns, why Dongwoo, that was an angel, would even curse? **“Anyway, Jong, I know you will kill me for this too but, I need to ask you this huge favor.”**

“Favor?” Sungjong blinked confusedly.

“ **Yes, resuming a bit, I need some clothes and you're the only one that can save me right now.”**

“Hyung, you are just as qualified to chose clothes, you don't...”

“ **I know, but I need you to make them. Listen, I need you to make sure Myungsoo is dressed to kill the moment I ask him to marry me.”**

“Oh my god marriage?” Ren gasped shocked, it had been five minutes since he discovered those two were dating and now they were going to marry.

“Oh yeah, Sungyeol hyung bought rings.” Sungjong explained in a tone that clearly said did-I-forgot-to-mention-that? “He's cutting line.”

 **“Yeah, sorry for cutting line but I am in a hurry, and can you make his butt even perkier?”** Sungyeol smiled sheepishly.

Ok, Sungjong didn't sign for this.

________________________________________________________

After the gathering at their apartment to tell the boys the truth about him and Sungyeol Myungsoo became busy. May was ending and the day of the presentation of his thesis for a board of teachers was coming, and it was not like he didn't finish things already or needed to worry but Myungsoo could be a study freak when he wanted and Sungyeol was counting on that.

Even so, Sungyeol made sure he had an excuse for not being available if Myungsoo were to appear and that happened the next Friday when Sungyeol was on the phone with no other than an angry Dinosaur roaring in his ear.

 **“** **LEE SUNGYEOL!”** The pink dinosaur roared pissed. **“When I get my hands on you!”** He threatened.

“Hyung, don't be like that, Myungsoo will be so happy when he discovers you helped, besides I am paying you.” Sungyeol retorted as at the same time he made some calculations in a piece of paper.

**“Paying me doesn't excuse the fact that you set an impossible deadline for me Sungyeol. That's the nightmare of every designer! You should be more considerate to your hyung, do you know how many YEARS I've waited for Hoya and now that....”**

“Sungyeol, did I leave those slacks you like here?” Myungsoo arrived at the apartment and went straight to the closet to look for the slacks he wanted, making another mess in the closet Sungyeol already had tidied up twice that moment.

The lawyer brought a finger up in the air as if asking for a minute so he could end the call. “Of course Clara-shi, you can send the screencaps to my email.” He said and Dongwoo became mute, Clara-ssi was Sungyeol most recent client, the object of Myungsoo recent jealousy and the code to inform every one of the younger presence.

 **“** **Shit Sungyeol.”** Dongwoo finally said. **“The invitations are ready and I asked Hoya to hand the boys theirs, so you can come to pick the rest of them.”**

“Of course, we are going to make that old fart pay for every thing he did to you.” Sungyeol said in an assuring manner. “Bye Clara-ssi, I'm waiting for your e-mail.” He ended the call and turned to look at Myungsoo that had crossed arms and squinted sharp eyes.

“That girl again?” He complained.

“Well... she is my client, Sweetie.” Sungyeol said in a tone that clearly said he couldn't do anything about that.

“It's way past working hours Sungyeol.” Myungsoo hissed. “I think she has some shady intentions with you.”

Sungyeol wanted to burst out laughing... if only Myungsoo knew. Still, he mimicked one of Myungsoo best abilities and made a poker face. “Her loss then, because I'm all yours.” Sungyeol assured and got close to hug and kiss his boyfriend on the neck, a thing that disarmed the younger jealousy on the spot.

“Fine, fine. I came to see if I left those slacks you like here, I can't find in my closet.”

“Those slacks that fit you perfectly and make your butt perky?” Sungyeol asked with a frown and Myungsoo nodded with his cheeks slightly colored pink. He made a slightly upset face but turned to the closet to carefully look for the said slacks. “Where are you using them? I don't like when you use them and I am not beside you, you get eye-raped every time.” Sungyeol asked as his boyfriend joined him in the search although he knew for sure he had given those slacks to Sungjong so the maknaes could take its measurings.

“I want to use them for my presentation.” Sungyeol stopped his search and looked puzzled at his boyfriend so Myungsoo explained. “I want to wear something that makes me feel confident and I feel confident in those pants because you like me in them.”

Sungyeol didn't know if he rolled his eyes at Myungsoo being insecure or if he felt flustered that Myungsoo admitted indirectly that he needed some confidence from his boyfriend, he chose to help the younger out with that. “Well, I don't think it's here, are you sure it's not at your parents?” He asked and Myungsoo made a lost expression. “Sweetie, you know that you don't need those pants right? You don't need to feel nervous, I've talked to my boss to work extra hours so I could go and see your presentation, I'll be there for you.” Myungsoo bit his lips and avoided his lover gaze. “Besides if you were to use those slacks I would keep paying attention to your ass instead of the content of your presentation because you know I won't understand a thing anyway.”

“Well, maybe I wanted that.” Myungsoo looked back at his boyfriend and spoke boldly.

“Come again?” Sungyeol was surprised.

“We've been busy lately and, despite the times I have been annoying you, to tell the truth to our friends, you only think about that girl problem and we haven't been together together lately so I was thinking...” Myungsoo started to rant his complaints but was interrupted when he felt Sungyeol fingers under his chin.

The lawyer softly lifted his lover's face and got close until his lips were barely touching. “You just need to ask.” Sungyeol spoke in a low seductive voice, and, instead of complaining that he shouldn't have to ask, Myungsoo was going to take advantage that Sungyeol seemed to have gotten in the mood to, you know, had some good sex session to relax him.

He connected their lips together in a kiss that started quite innocent became too lascivious quickly, Sungyeol almost giggled in it when he sensed Myungsoo eagerness, but he couldn't do that because he felt the younger pushing him towards the bed.

Sungyeol lost his equilibrium falling on his back with a wince and, though for a millisecond Myungsoo was guilty that he might have pushed Sungyeol too hard, he hadn't time to get worried because Sungyeol was already licking his lips and looking seductively, and invitingly, at him. Not to mention he made a show of parting his legs just enough for Myungsoo to get in between.

Myungsoo didn't waste time and got on the bed, and in between Sungyeol legs, to dive in for another heated kiss, his hands instantly traveling inside the elder pajama shirt, which made the said boy gasp in delight and expectation as he wrapped his long legs around the doctor waist.

Things were escalating quickly and getting very nice too, but Sungyeol phone decided to ring right then and, despite the younger wanting to ignore it, Sungyeol started to push him away. "Yeollie, no." Myungsoo pleaded and was about to dive in for a kiss again but Sungyeol pushed him back.

“Myungsoo...” He said a bit out of breath. "It might be my boss."

“It's past working hours.” The younger argued sadly.

“Sorry, but I have to take this.” Sungyeol scrambled out from the bed and took the call before Myungsoo could really fight him over the device or see who was the caller. “Boss?” He greeted and the other person hesitated.

“ **Is Myungsoo with you?”**

“Yes, I'm working on Clara shi motion right now, is anything wrong?” Sungyeol made sure he passed the code for Sunggyu as he displayed a big frown

**“Shit, anyway, everything is sort of ready on our end, and I called his uncle to participate it too, but we will have to start early. What about you?”**

“Block B case? But I.... is it just for this hearing?” Sungyeol was pretending he'd become really busy and Myungsoo started to pout upset. “Is Gain noonim sick? Ok then, but our deal is still up right? I can still take half a day off on that day right?”

“ **Sungyeol, what are you up to?”**

“Vacations!” Sungyeol gasped happily and Myungsoo stopped pouting to look expectantly at him, that word interested him very much, and he could try to pull some strings to have some days off for his lover. “In June, I want in June.”

“ **Woohyun, Sungyeol is being weird.”** Sunggyu complained over the phone only for Sungyeol to hear Woohyun giggling lowly before cheering right after. **“You go Sungyeol!”**

“Ok then, let's all do our best and we discuss my vacations, IN JUNE, in the office later.” Sungyeol said pleased, everything was going to go so smooth, and all of his friends were going to help somehow, that he couldn't feel happier, his only problem now was undo Myungsoo confused expression. “My boss asked me to do some extra hours for another case.” He said and Myungsoo pouted. “But he said I can have some vacations later and I still will be there for you on the day of your presentation.”

“That sucks.” Myungsoo crossed his arms. “My presentation is like next Friday morning, I thought I would have at least more time with you at night after that and now I have to wait till god knows when.”

Sungyeol turned his phone off, he wouldn't do the same mistake twice and climbed back into the back and in Myungsoo lap just to start kissing him away. “Please don't be upset, I'll ask for my vacations to start on the day of the party, this way I'll be at your beck and call.” He moved the kisses from the younger face to the younger neck. “Maybe you would want to focus on your stuff so you can ask your family for some vacations after your graduation ceremony too, wouldn't you like that?” He whispered and that was enough to start disarming his boyfriend at least a bit.

“Fine, fine.” Myungsoo agreed but stopped his boyfriend, he wasn't in the mood anymore. “I'll try some vacations too, but if you aren't there during my presentation or my ceremony like I was in yours, Lee Sungyeol....” He threatened.

“What? I already promised, now you can't say I break promises anymore.” Sungyeol complained.

“I'm sure you still owe me some.” Myungsoo looked accusingly at his boyfriend and Sungyeol eyes flickered slyly and he spoke lowly.

“Try to take vacations at the same time as I do and I'm sure we will have plenty of time so I can fulfill all of those. If you want something, named it and I'll give to you then.” Sungyeol offered with a confident smile.

Myungsoo smirked, he just got Sungyeol. “Rings.” He demanded, showing the palm of his hand and Sungyeol smirked right back.

“I said then, not now.”

Myungsoo pushed his lover out of his lap and stomped his way out of the apartment frustrated and Sungyeol laughed hard, gosh Myungsoo frustrated for something that only he thought was serious was beyond funny.

___________________________________________________________

“I can't believe my presentation was today and Sungyeol had to leave me and go back to work.” Myungsoo complained as he waited for his glass to be filled with wine, they were in Jaejoong room after Myngsoo thesis presentation that morning and his uncle offered a crying shoulder because Myungsoo was whining about the lack of boyfriend by his side when he had free time. “Uncle, don't you have anything stronger? Maybe whiskey, maybe vodka? I'm sad, let's test our limits today.”

Jaejoong just took a deep breath in and out, this kid! “I have, but that's for later, let's begin this classily because I'm waiting for some friends.”

“I thought we'd spend the night together!” Myungsoo gasped betrayed.

“And we are, but some people will join us for some time.” Jaejoong said which made his nephew pout but he looked past the younger to a wall watch and said. “Some of them will arrive soon, others will come after a couple of hours, they work normal jobs, but, back at Sungyeol, you knew he would do that, he has to do what his boss tells him to. Don't go complaining now, after your ceremony things will get rough for you.”

“Uncle what about the rings~~~~ he didn't give me them yet!” Myungsoo whined and downed the entire glass of wine finishing with a pout and if it wasn't the doorbell ringing impatiently Jaejoong would have squeezed his cheeks right there.

“Just a moment, it might be my friends.” The Hallyu star scrambled to check who was the one ringing at his doorbell and saw two boys dressed in black with masks and some bags in their hands and he was suspicious because he was so paranoid, but then one of them looked directly at the security camera and he was able to see that that person had no eyes: Sunggyu.

He quickly opened the gate and then ran for the front door to greet them, when he arrived there the boys were taking their shoes off but before he could even welcome them Woohyun took off his mask and ran to give him a bear hug. “HYUUUUUUUUNG!” He shrieked as he jumped in happily in place and Jaejoong had to push him back to not feel dizzy.

“Why you're so happy?” He blinked confused, he and Woohyun hadn't exchanged any messages.

“Well, we finished our masters and I don't ever want to go back to college.” Sunggyu said rolling his eyes but Woohyun then ran to his side and nudged him lightly.

“That's not all, come on, tell him.” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu felt his cheeks getting hot and suddenly he had no words. “Come on, like we practiced.” The younger insisted and Jaejoong was confused, but if he was still with Sunggyu and was happy like that maybe...

“Hi, Jaejoong hyung, thank you for having us, I hope you don't mind me bringing over my boyfriend, Woohyun.” Sunggyu said like a robot and Jaejoong burst out laughing much for Sunggyu displeasure, but he earned a reward kiss from his boyfriend and that made him less cranky. “This will have payback.” He announced.

“Come on, you like him.” Jaejoong teased as he motioned the two boys to follow him.

“Yeah, but it was hard as fuck for him to admit.” Woohyun agreed and then looked at Jaejoong slyly. “Trojan horse.” He said making cute pointy fingers at the elder that didn't understand if Woohyun was thanking him or was something else.

“Anyway, where's Myungsoo?” Sunggyu asked.

“In my room.” Jaejoong answered and he walked showing the way as they entered a corridor and saw an open door at the end, probably the elder room.

“KIM MYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Woohyun cheered and ran towards the room.

“HYUNG?” Myungsoo shouted back confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Is he always like that?” Jaejoong asked already tired.

“If he is happy yeah, but it's actually a good thing in bed. Good stamina... lasts long.” Sunggyu said teasingly and the elder slapped his nape, too much information. “What? You forced a plan on me, now that I'm getting some I won't complain. Besides Woohyun has been overjoyed about this.”

“Oh really?” Jaejoong stopped right before the door for a second.

“Yes, you don't know the things he conjured for tonight, so it's your task to leave Myungsoo drunk so they can bond a bit.” Sunggyu smirked but pointed to his bag.

Jaejoong sighed. “The most difficult task is mine. Anyway, where are the others?”

“Sungjong is coming over in half an hour, the other two only when they leave work, they are all excited for this bachelor party.” Sunggyu explained then squinted his eyes at the elder. “You didn't tell him this was a bachelor party, right?”

“Of course not, what do you take me for?” Jaejoong faked indignation for a second then both singers smirked evilly as they heard Myungsoo half shrieking half laughing, Woohyun had already started everything.

 


	113. Epilogue II - Thank you for - Meet and Greet

 

 

After some hours Sungjong was sleeping soundly with his body spread on top of Hoya and Dongwoo, each one having a part of the maknae on them. The boys had been drinking - though Dongwoo might have fanboyed over Jaejoong for the first two hours, which combined with Woohyun was too much for the Hallyu star to handle, he wasn't that young anymore – and taking turns so they can test Myungsoo alcohol limit, among other fun things.

“Seriously, you knocked out three people, even Hoya that it's our big drinker, and we are taking turns so we can try to stay sober next to you.. why don't you get drunk?” Woohyun complained with a pout.

“Ok, it's enough for you.” Sunggyu said taking a bottle of beer out of Woohyun hands. “I'm feeling dizzy myself. “

“Myungsoo, I didn't teach you to be better than me at this.” Jaejoong also complained. “Gosh, I'm having a huge hangover tomorrow, that's why I don't like beer, wine is so much better.”

“You do know that after I knocked Hoya hyung that day I actually made some research about this?” Myungsoo said and sipped from his bottle coolly another time. “It's not that I don't get drunk, I managed to get drunk once after that, though I was alone at home so nobody really saw it. So I do have a limit, it's just it takes some time to get there when all I'm drinking is a beer with this amount of alcohol and about two glasses of wine...” He explained and the three others kind of groaned at him though he really wasn't gloating. “But the hangover... it's genetic. “

“Our family is not like that, everybody that drinks heavily doesn't escape hangovers.” Jaejoong argued.

“My dad genetics, so I just need to sleep it off. My real dad genetics.” Myungsoo chuckled. “Moon Myunghae, my dad, he was an only son, my grandparents died before I was born, I have no one from his family anymore, I'm all his family got and yet I'm not a Moon anymore. Do you know that Moonsoo name is also an homage to him? And Sunggyu dad allowed?”

“You're so talkative for a person that kept so many secrets.” Woohyun giggled himself. “Tell me the truth, you're getting tipsy at least, right?” Woohyun patted Myungsoo legs, more toned, he noticed, different from Sunggyu soft ones.

“No, I'm just happy.” Myungsoo smiled widely. “Stop touching me, he doesn't look like but Sungyeol is a jealous man.” He complained and lightly kicked Woohyun that just laughed before retreating his wandering hands and Sunggyu had some weird warmth crept up on his chest, it was so nice to see Woohyun and Myungsoo getting along - despite Woohyun trying to touch his bother legs, he would a have a talk with his lover about that.

“I've been dying to tell you things.” Myungsoo continued sitting up straight and looking at Woohyun right in the eyes. “Hyung, should I tell you some Sunggyu hyung funny stories?” Woohyun excitedly nodded and Sunggyu groaned as he remembered why he didn't want them bonding, it was going to be even worse when his sister met Woohyun. “Ok, so, I think this happened like a year after I moved in with him and ….”

“I'm going to sleep.” Jaejoong announced though Myungsoo and Woohyun were too immersed in their conversation to notice.

“You're leaving me in this torture?” Sunggyu asked horrified.

“You deserve it.” Jaejoong merely said back, not minding the younger singer and walking towards his bed.

“I will take revenge!” Sunggyu announced for the second time that night, totally upset.

___________________________________________________________________

Things had been CRAZY and Sungyeol thought he would probably lose all of his hair due to stress very, very soon. It was not like he was being slaved to hell like he was in Japan, but he was working some extra hours not to mention that when he wasn't at work he was coordinating everything for THE party, thank the lord he engaged a lot of people into helping.

Myungsoo mom would take care of the decoration of the house with the help of Sunggyu sister, and, since Sungyeol knew Jongwan past as a musician now, he would take care of the sound. Well, maybe Jongwan had jumped in this task just to have an excuse to invite his own old friends and with that, he got Nell as a band. Woohyun mom had agreed to help with the buffet, and Woohyun himself managed to guarantee some cakes with his sister in law, that he would finish the icing like an hour before the party. Since Sungyeol mother had a past in the business industry she was the one responsible for all the contracts and basically handling payments and negotiations to whatever the others would need.

Aside from that Sungyeol had asked Sunggyu to plan, together with Jaejoong, a bachelor party for Myungsoo, although he wouldn't know that that was a bachelor party, and the older idol ended up inviting all of Myungsoo friends to his house for a drinking session. That drinking session was crazy and every five minutes a new photo of Myungsoo happily partying, and bonding even more with his friends, arrived on his phone.

And it was in this moment Sungyeol stretched a big happy smile on his face, his lover seemed so pleased that seemed like everything he was doing was worth it, and it was going to be even more worth it when Myungsoo said yes to him in a week. Only to think about it left Sungyeol with butterflies in his stomach and a silly expression on his face until he remembered something: pictures, he had to print those pictures for Hoya to distract Myungsoo later. Shit, he was going to go crazy.

A week finally passed and everything was mostly arranged. Myungsoo, Sunggyu, and Woohyun had to arrive around 1 PM in college to dress the gown and the collective ceremony would probably start at 2PM with many speeches and then there was going to have some impromptu speeches from the honored students (thing that Myungsoo and Sunggyu knew they were probably runner-ups) until the diplomas were handed and the ceremony was finally over, hopefully, around 5 PM, which would have them with three hours to distract Myungsoo so everyone and everything could be ready.

Since they all had taken a day off for this ceremony, the Kims came to watch the ceremony this time - mainly because two of their sons would probably receive some honors together and Jongwan wouldn't miss Sunggyu graduation one more time when the singer said he should come – but their friends said they couldn't take a day off work and Sungyeol said he would only be able to arrive in the middle of the ceremony, but hopefully in time to hear Myungsoo and Sunggyu speech, if one of them were to give one.

Sunggyu and Myungsoo sat in the same row but some chairs apart, there was a lot of Kim's beside them so they couldn't sit together, which made Sunggyu sleep through half of the ceremony, but Woohyun was kind enough to call him and make the elder phone vibrate, waking him a bit startled on the process, in time to hear the Dean speech.

“As everybody knows, Seoul University has some of the most brilliant students in Korea, but some of you can surprise us. Over the past years, there were two people that had outstanding academic performance and were the reason for Seoul U pride and joy in their fields. That’s why today we will be awarding them and hearing a few words as they conclude their respective masters. Please welcome Kim Sunggyu and Kim Myungsoo on the stage, two boys that managed to be tied with the highest GPA, for the first time in Seoul U history.”

Everybody started to clap and Woohyun that was a few seats away smiled goofy and made thumbs up for them as Sunggyu rolled his eyes at him and tried to go over the stage with Myungsoo trying to catch up with him. Both of them were trying their best to protect themselves from the perverted hands of college girls that saw this as their last opportunity to touch them.

Once they made way to the stage they received a congratulatory bouquet each, a plaque and the dean asked them to say some words. So Sunggyu decided that as he was the oldest of them he had to be the first.

“Hello, as you might know, I am Kim Sunggyu. Wow... This is such an honor... Anyway, I'll make this short not to bore you. I took two majors, dropped one, and I can’t compare the experiences I had in my two fields of study, but I can definitely say that I was able to have a lot of special moments in Seoul U and that I am sad that I have to leave. Maybe I should come back to finish med and set a new record? Just joking.” He giggled.

“Dad, I know I don't deserve but thank you for coming today; noona, I know you couldn't come, again, but thank you for raising me like a mother; Myungsoo and Moonsoo thank you for becoming part of my life; Jisoo noona thank you for the patience; and thank you Woohyun for putting up with me on daily basis for years. Thank you to my other friends that weren’t able to make it but aren't less special.”

Sunggyu finished his speech, gave a ninety-degree bow and moved to give Myungsoo a strong hug, even though they were juggling bouquets and the plaques in their hands, while people were starting to whisper to each other.

“Thank you hyung, it means a lot.” Myungsoo whispered in his hyung ear.

“You’re welcome, kid. It’s your turn now.” Sunggyu gave him a last pat and stepped to the side so Myungsoo could go towards the mic.

“But Sungyeol isn’t here yet.” Myungsoo stayed in place looking lost.

“If he misses it I will handle him properly, don’t worry.” Sunggyu then pushed him to the mic.

“Ehr, hi, thank you for this? I feel really weird right now. I don’t really know what to say. This… hum .. was the result of a lot of hard work and the wish to follow my brother steps so we could get closer.” Myungsoo turned his head and smiled dimply to Sunggyu and a lot of people were whispering to each other trying to figure it out what was going on.

“I'm sure you all don't know but Sunggyu hyung is actually my older brother and it’s an honor and joy for our family to have us standing on this stage together today. Hyung, I'm glad we finally managed to become close, I love you. Anyway, the eight years that I spent here were the most wonderful years I had in my life. I grew a lot personally and academically, I made real friends for the first time in my life, and I even found a …”

At that moment Myungsoo saw Sungyeol running as fast as he could with a bouquet in his hand and a box of chocolates in the other. His hair was flying all over the place, his suit was all messed up and he looked sweaty as if he had run a marathon. But in all his desperation to arrive he looked really cute in Myungsoo eyes and the doctor finally gave a blinding relaxed smile, that showed his dimples and made his eyes almost disappear in happiness.

“I found a lover too.” People gasped loudly and some girls even started crying but Myungsoo just kept talking and did not move his eyes from Sungyeol. “A lover that made me have a roller coaster of emotions, but it was incredibly patient and caring at the same time, that supported me and pushed me to do my best to grow. So this is for everyone that made me what I am today: my family, my friends and my lover, thank you, I love you all.”

Myungsoo bowed and Sunggyu got to his side so they could go out of the stage together, but the older hamster was almost having a collapse of nerves.

“What were you thinking? Do you know how many journalists are here to cover this? I thought you were going to say the name of the fucker aloud. Oh gosh, I almost had a heart attack, and if that were to happen Woohyun would never forgive you.” Sunggyu complained at the same time he forced a smile in his face.

“Hyung, he made it.” Myungsoo said so happily and innocently, Sunggyu wanted to punch him.

“I know. Stop smiling like that. You almost killed me. Tell me the truth, you enjoy scaring the shit out of me isn’t?” Sunggyu eyes disappeared because he squinted them.

“No.” Myungsoo said cutely and Sunggyu couldn’t help but sigh defeated this time.

They both made way back to their seats and waited for the collective ceremony to finish and the diplomas for their master being handed. Once it was done, people turned immediately to corner them and ask things when they tried to move.

“Sunggyu oppa are you and Myungsoo oppa really related?” A girl asked.

“Yes.” Sunggyu answered simply.

“But you don't look alike.” She insisted.

“My father married his mother.” He explained.

“Myungsoo oppa, you said you didn’t want to date why did you lie?" This one asked with a lot of tears on her face.

“I didn't lie, but... it happened.” Myungsoo ended up telling.

“Who is your lover? Do we know her?” Another one asked, sad but still not completely destroyed like the previous one.

“Girls, can you give us some space? Our family is waiting.” Sunggyu tried to ask politely.

“I won’t say the name but you can guess.” Myungsoo shrugged.

“Omg, it’s Myungeun.” Someone gasped.

“No, Myungeun unnie married, wait, oppa, did you marry secretly?” Another one was shocked by her own conclusion.

“What? No!” Myungsoo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. No, that didn't happen, yeah, he was still waiting for those rings, but Sungyeol and he were barely able to meet at their apartment this month so he couldn't even properly talk to him about that.

“I think he got back with Hyorin unnie." Another one said suspiciously and he frowned it had been so much time he didn't see her or even talked to her.

“But he got close to Yein.” Another girl disagreed.

“But what about that girl we saw him with at the mall once?”

“It is one of the twins in his Facebook.” Another explained.

“Girls you all are hilarious. I can’t possibly date that many.” Myungsoo laughed hard, and even Sunggyu laughed too, but when they noticed the girls wouldn't stop questioning them and they would take too long to even find their family Myungsoo decided to apply his rules again. “Do you remember the rules? Can you let me pass?” The girls hesitated and Myungsoo lost his patience.

“Girls, Sungyeol is right there, don’t you miss him?” The girls turned their heads to look at the young lawyer as he awkwardly tried to smooth out his suit and hair and they decided to go there to flock to him, it had been a while since they last saw the ex-model, that since his accident barely update any SNS or barely appeared in the SNS of his friends.

That being said the girls moved to flock over the lawyer that they missed, making him shriek and run from them, and Sunggyu and Myungsoo successfully had space to walk towards the corner where their parents were.

“Oh god, I thought I would never manage to come here.” Sunggyu complained.

“Nothing better to distract them than another eye candy.” Myungsoo shrugged.

“I can’t believe you did this to _him_.” The elder wanted to laugh.

“He brought upon himself, he came late when I said over and over again that I wanted him here to suffer with me because I came when he needed me.” Myungsoo pouted, he wasn't really angry, he knew Sungyeol arrived in time for his speech.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuungs, congratulations!” Moonsoo reached them and hugged them at once. “I am so proud of you, I wish I can be like you when I grow up.”

“You’re the combination of us, you will be just fine.” Sunggyu smiled and squeezed one of the maknae cheeks. “I never get tired of pinching your cheeks.” The maknae pouted and started to cradle his abused cheek.

“That’s because his cheeks are yours.” Myungsoo pointed. “At his age, I didn’t have that many baby fat anymore, this must be from your side.”

“This is the weirdest thing ever. You two are talking as if you conceived them. I am the mother here, I am not giving up that job anytime soon.” Jisoo teased with a smile and Sunggyu glared lightly at her. “Anyway boys, congratulations! I am so happy for you. I recorded your speech for Sungyeon, now can we take some pictures?” She took her phone and started to tap on the screen as Sunggyu and Myungsoo hugged the maknae and posed.

“Boys you were so cute there.” Jongwan said as he awkwardly saw his kids smile for the camera, he was dying to jump in the middle and take some photos with them but wasn't crazy enough to try anything on Sunggyu just to be rejected.... like always.

Sunggyu sighed deeply and moved towards his dad until he stopped in front of the old man wearing a mask. “You are the weirdest parent of the whole world, do you know that?” He said and Jongwan shoulders deflated one more time, hurt by his son, but the idol just lets out an exasperated sigh. “I can't believe how many things you could have avoided if you actually talked to me, if... if you accepted me as good as Myungsoo...”

Jongwan was glad Sunggyu was finally telling him something about all of their problems, but he was shocked that he decided to do something like that in front of people when he was told over and over again that his son didn't want to expose their connection to anyone. “Sunggyu!” He gasped shocked and quickly moved his eyes around, trying to indicate to his son that there were other people around them and he shouldn't be doing that.

The idol didn't move his eyes to follow his father, he just kept looking at the old man and trying to hold himself back, he was going to try being honest, if it worked with Woohyun it might work with his father. “Even though now noona explained a lot of things you helped me with secretly, why didn't you reach for me? Why?” Sunggyu lips quivered.

“Because you didn't want to.” Jongwan said slowly while the other three members of the family were awkwardly watching the scene.

“I wanted to.” Sunggyu disagreed. “And it always was so confusing, because you're my dad but you didn't like me and still you were my idol, my hero and I... and I... I still listen to your songs until I get sleepy every day.”

“Hyung, I'm gonna cry.” Moonsoo announced and Myungsoo patted his brother hair as his mother was already wiping some tears while recording the moment sneakily.

“I spent seventeen of my life missing you so, so much and now...” Sunggyu hesitated but decided he would let everything out. “Now I don't even fit into your lap anymore.”

Over the years Jongwan learned to wait for Sunggyu initiate stuff, so he would be more comfortable, and he doubted that his son would be comfortable with him around that many journalists. But this time, since Sunggyu seemed to be trying hard to overcome his pride, he would do the same for his son, not to mention that he had been waiting for this as well.

“You probably still fit perfectly into my arms, so if you want to...” Jongwan didn't even finish his sentence when Sunggyu wrapped his arms around the elder, hugging him tightly and hiding his face on the crook of the older neck.

“Dad, sorry. Sorry for everything.” He whispered.

“It's ok baby, it's ok, you don't have to say sorry, I should be the one doing that. I love you.” Jongwan promptly hugged him and for the first time in years he was holding his son in his arms, both of them were letting every feeling overwhelm them and finally taking a more solid step in the right direction of catching up. His own old eyes were starting to produce some emotional tears when Sunggyu heard some snapshots and pulled away.

Jongwan felt his arms really empty and already missing that kid that took seventeen years to be inside his arms again, but he was even more surprised when his son wiped his face as carefully as he could and then took off his mask. Instantly a thousand of flashes started to shook and Jongwan didn't think he could even see the son that was standing like 30 cm away from him.

“You wouldn’t want to look ugly in the pictures right?” Sunggyu asked rhetorically. “It's time to walk side by side proudly.”

Jongwan eyes became big as Sunggyu moved to hug him again. This time Myungsoo followed him suit then Moonsoo and Jisoo hugged them too. They stood there for some minutes hugging themselves and when they parted Jisoo put her phone on a stick and they all gathered again for selcas.

When they stopped and started to talk about the upcoming party Sunggyu took one selca alone with his father and updated on Twitter with the message ‘My dad, my hero, my idol is finally proud of me. Keep your tears, old man.’ “I wish noona was here.” Sunggyu blurted as he uploaded the picture.

“Sorry she couldn't attend, but someone had to stay behind to coordinate the party, and she volunteered for it.” Jisoo explained apologetically. “This is why I'm recording everything for her. E.VE.RY.THING.”

“What, noona, you won't show her that! I'll never hear the end of it.” Sunggyu complained and tried to grab the phone but Myungsoo mother took a step back and Moonsoo jumped between them to stop whatever this was.

“Can we go home? I want to be there when Daeyeol hyung comes.”

“Did you two became friends? You have been asking a lot about him.” Myungsoo asked with an amused smile although Moonsoo looked away because he was blushing and Sunggyu lifted an inquiring brow at the maknae.

Jisoo straightened herself. “Talking about that...” She opened her purse and took a receipt from it to hand to her son. “Myungsoo, Sungyeol has our car, right? Find him and go pick this up, it's already paid.”

“Can't we ask Hyunbin hyung to get this?” Myungsoo looked at the receipt. “I wanted to be home when my friends arrive.”

“No, it's better if he stays helping Sungyeon, she is pregnant after all.” Jisoo quickly dodged that.

“Well, I don't think they'll arrive so soon. Jongie always works late and Dongwoo and Hoya still have at least an hour to appear, not to mention that if Woohyun, survives the fans...” Sunggyu looked at where Woohyun was, signing some stuff and talking to fans, though he couldn't walk much from where he was before. "He will pick the cake to finish icing home. Gosh, he better hurry up because our time is short.”

“Where is Sungyeol hyung?” Moonsoo asked looking around but not being able to see the guy.

“Disappeared, probably running from the girls.” Sunggyu explained then addressed his middle brother with a scolding. “You shouldn’t have done that, now it will take some time for you to leave here and you might be late for the party.”

“Then you guys can go ahead, I'm going to find him.” Myungsoo nodded to reinforce it.

“Cool, if you see Woohyun tell him I had to go home to check the sound with dad and tell him to hurry up.” Sunggyu added.

“Are you checking the sound with me?” Jongwan blinked quickly, he wasn't informed of that.

“Let's go before I regret this decision.” Sunggyu said playfully.

Each one of them patted Myungsoo shoulder and told him they would wait for him home. When Myungsoo found himself alone, he got on the tip of his feet and tried his best to look past people to find his running lover. When he was not able to find him he decided to go to Woohyun that was trying to sign things as fast as he could though things kept being shoved on his hands, it was a struggle to get to him but after good five minutes trying politely, Myungsoo lost his patience again.

“Girls, he has somewhere to go. Hyung is a star now I barely see him anymore can I get a minute?” The girls glared at him but he took advantage of the moment where everybody stopped and pushed Woohyun and finally got him moving, Woohyun parents were relieved at that and started walking behind him. “Hyung are you crazy? You should put a limit.” Myungsoo slightly scolded him.

“I know ok? But once hyung goes to the army I will have to carry on activities alone. I have to secure our fans.” The idol explained. “Talking about him, where is he? What about Sungyeol? Didn’t he come late? Why you are not together?”

“Well, contrary of you Sungyeol is moving and trying to get rid of the girls. As for Sunggyu hyung, he had to go home to check the sound with dad, are you two going to play something there?” The younger asked innocently.

“Hyung want's to make a surprise for his father.” Woohyun ~~explained~~ straight out lied, and Myungsoo eyes lightened up, believing completely, which made the idol almost feel guilty.

“That's gonna be awesome then, there's you two, dad invited Nell and uncle will bring JYJ.” Myungsoo giggled to himself but then he stopped thinking about that and decided to urge Woohyun to walk another way. “Hyung, Sunggyu hyung told me you're gonna finish icing our cake in our house.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. My sister in law could have delivered iced already, but I insisted I should finish the decorations myself.” Woohyun said apologetically.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked amused.

“I'll meet your family, I'm trying to impress here.” Woohyun complained.

“Then go already hyung, we are losing time and if you finish the cake soon maybe you still have enough time for a house tour that ends in hyung room.” Myungsoo said whispering the last party low so only the idol was able to hear.

“You idiot, you are giving me ideas.” Woohyun slightly shoved his friend and smirked bemusedly.

“Most people will be in the garden, and the first floor might be empty, hyung might be waiting for that.” Myungsoo shrugged as he smirked.

“You indecent little thing.” Woohyun said as he elbowed the younger in the ribs lightly. “Omma, appa, let’s get the cake and head to Sunggyu hyung home, today is a big event, we should arrive there early.”

“You’re talking about getting there early when you made us wait all this time you twat?” Woohyun dad pulled his ears and dragged him out of the venue, he couldn’t deal with the big crowds his son attracted even though it was wonderful for his mother business.

“Bye, see you soon.” Myungsoo waved then started walking around looking for his lover until he felt someone bump into him. "Can’t you be more careful… Yeol. Finally, you appeared, man, I was getting worried."

“Worried? You sold me out. I hate you.” Sungyeol faked a pout.

“You arrived late and almost missed my speech, so you deserved.” Myungsoo narrowed his eyes accusingly before getting playful. “You don’t hate me. But why did you come late anyway? You looked like a bus ran over you.”

“The conciliation took longer than I imagined, then I got traffic because two cars bumped and people were being slow on the road and I had to stop to put gas in the car too, why didn’t you fill the tank? Then I had to stop to buy you flowers and chocolates because I thought you would like and then I rushed here. I am so sorry, I know those things mean a lot to you.. and those girls destroyed your flowers and stole the box of chocolates… I am so sorry about that. And can you believe that they touched me in places again? I already graduate, I am not a model anymore, can’t they just stop that?” Sungyeol blabbered in one go whiningly.

“Can you breathe? You didn’t miss much, the party is the thing that you shouldn’t miss. Are you ready to go? Give me the keys, I’ll drive, we need to go pick some cupcakes.” Myungsoo announced and urged at the same time, unaware of what that party really was.

“Here.” Sungyeol handed the keys and Myungsoo turned to go and expected Sungyeol to follow him, but the taller stood there taking a look around. At that point, all the journalists that were there for Sunggyu and Woohyun already left the venue and there were only some graduates left, part of them being the girls that were their own fans, and their respective family.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol called, he decided to do something so the girls could back off forever if they ever met again. "I haven’t congratulated you yet." Sungyeol approached him and was about to hug him. The girls held their breath waiting for a rare display of affection as that could be the last fan service from them that they could actually see.

“No, you’re sweaty.” Myungsoo pushed his boyfriend slightly back.

“So?” Sungyeol blinked confused, Myungsoo was used to him being sweaty, when they had sex that is.

“So you should take a bath.” Myungsoo said as if it was obvious and moved his eyes around him a bit to try to tell Sungyeol that they weren't alone, though that was hard to miss.

“Do I have to take baths to be able to congratulate you?” Sungyeol complained.

“I can help you with that if you want.” Myungsoo whispered slyly and lowly and the corners of Sungyeol mouth started to form a sly smile.

“Oh really? Will you help me to wash thoroughly?” Sungyeol asked slyly.

“Thoroughly.” Myungsoo assured with a lick of his lips that got Sungyeol imagination wild.

“I think I’d really enjoy that.” Sungyeol blinked his big eyes slowly to stop the pictures appearing in his mind and go back to his previous mood.

“So would I.” Myungsoo eyes flickered with lust and Sungyeol took advantage that Myungsoo seemed to have put his guard down, distracted with some flirting, to do what he wanted.

“Congratulations Sweetie.” Sungyeol leaned forward and kissed Myungsoo lips as he secured the younger waist.

Myungsoo eyes were big in surprise at first, he knew that everybody was watching them, because the loud gasp and the sound of girls complaining and starting to cry were a very obvious indication, but Sungyeol kissed him so softly, so carefully, that he probably didn’t want that kiss to be some trolling on the girls, maybe he wanted to get a point across, to show them that they belonged to each other.

Myungsoo heard the girls complain, asking him to push Sungyeol away or begging for the ex-model stop with such hardcore joke, but instead of doing any of that, he closed his eyes slowly and put his hands around Sungyeol neck, he brought the lawyer as close as possible and kissed back with all the enthusiasm that a kiss delicate like this allowed. When they parted, Sungyeol cupped Myungsoo face and gave him a few more pecks before smiling and pinching his nose when the younger looked at him with a full blush on his cheeks. “Thank you for mentioning me in your speech, I heard that part. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Myungsoo said back.

“Aigoo Sweetie, after so many years I thought we passed the blushing phase.” Sungyeol teased and Myungsoo started giggling shyly. “Are you ready for a new chapter in your life with no more secrets?” Sungyeol continued as if there wasn't anyone around them anymore.

Myungsoo nodded happily so Sungyeol grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. The girls were crying and throwing tantrums now. How did that happen? How didn’t they see this coming? All this time they kept worshiping them and trying to grab their attention only for them get interested in each other. Not only that, Myungsoo said he was dating and then Sungyeol was kissing him so this was obviously had been going on for some time already. If it was a girl in the place of any of them they would already have jumped in between and destroyed her, but since it was the college heartthrobs they didn’t have the guts for that.

“Let’s go then, we have a party to attend.” Sungyeol smiled and tried to walk but Myungsoo pulled him back in place.

“Wait, I have always wanted to do something, but I didn't think I would ever do it because I never imagined you'd pull off something like this.” He admitted.

“Huh? What it is?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded. “I thought you always wanted to come clean and now we are as clean as water.”

“I know but there’s something I still want to do. It will only take a few seconds.”

“Be quick then, we have those cupcakes to get.”

Myungsoo turned around and gave the wailing girls an overall glare before growling and pointing to his lover. “THIS IS MY MAN! IF ANYBODY TOUCHES HIM INAPPROPRIATELY AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY CUT THAT PERSON HAND, YOU HEARD ME? HE IS ALL MINE, ALL MINE!”

“Oh my god!” Sungyeol doubled over in laughter and Myungsoo pouted. There were still some girls that squealed at that though the great majority around them were crying their eyes out or were shocked out of their minds. "Come on, let's get those cupcakes." Sungyeol offered a hand to which Myungsoo held, and both of them headed out.

________________________________________

Woohyun rang the doorbell but nobody opened the door. He blinked and looked to his parents but they shrugged and he decided to ring the doorbell, again and again, maybe they didn’t hear. For his surprise someone unlocked the door and Woohyun prepared a big smile on his face, he was anxious to finally meet Sunggyu family and see what this huge mansion was about, but unluckily for him, it wasn't his hamster that opened the door.

Instead of Sunggyu there was a guy Myungsoo height but had small nose plump lips and he looked a lot like himself. The guy seemed a bit surprised too and kept looking at Woohyun a bit stunned but after some seconds passed he also snapped back to reality when he heard his dad complaining about pain and Woohyun moved his head only to see his mother hitting the guy with force.

“Yeobo, stop hitting me, the cake will fall.”

“See if I care about the cake. Who is this, Nam Daehyun? Did you cheat on me?” She asked bluntly and continued hitting him.

“No! How can you think about this? I don't know this guy! Yeobo stop!” Woohyun dad complained defenselessly, he was holding one side of the cake while Woohyun the other.

“YAH! THE CAKE, SUNGGYU HYUNG WILL SLAUGHTER ME IF IT FALLS!” Woohyun complained when he felt his father faltering.

“You should be Nam Woohyun, right? Sunggyu said you would deliver the cake.” The Woohyun-like person said.

“Well... yeah.” Woohyun said sarcastically, it was obvious he was delivering a cake if he had a big cake on his hands. “I need to finish this so if you, whoever you are, could....”

“Sorry, I was just too surprised with the resemblance.” The guy admitted and opened the door and Woohyun and his parents came inside the house. “I'm Park Hyun-bin, I'm Sunggyu brother in law.” The guy briefly introduced himself and motioned them to go to the kitchen.

When they entered said place, Woohyun and his parents placed the cake (and the things Woohyun would need to finish the cake) on the table and it was only when the Woohyun-like person spoke the people in it noticed them. “The cake arrived.” He announced before leaving the kitchen.

“Unnie!” Jisoo greeted happily, once she turned to see the cake she noticed Woohyun mom first.

“Jisoo, aigo you cutie, how are you? How is it possible that I don't see you at my restaurant anymore?” Jihyun asked as she moved to hug the other.

“I've been so busy unnie.” Jisoo complained then remembered something. “Let me introduce you to... “

“Misun? Misun, how are you?” Jihyun asked and now Misun and Jihyun were hugging each other too, a thing that somehow disgusted Woohyun, if his mother knew what Sungyeol mother did to him... an open family like his surely wouldn't like it.

“Oh unnie, it's been a while we don't see each other right?”

“You know each other?” Jisoo asked surprised.

“Of course.” Misun explained. “Sungyeol and Woohyun are friends for the longest time. I only have to thank Jihyun for not letting Sungyeol skip meals.”

“Both of them are daredevils when together, no one is safe when they join forces to prank the world.” Jihyun added.

“I can’t really argue over that.” Woohyun father butted in and he decided it was enough if he didn't talk now no one would let him in the conversation.

“Excuse me, mom, can you not talk about me as if I'm not in the room? You're embarrassing me.” The idol complained and everybody finally noticed him. Jisoo gasped when she finally looked at him properly and Jihyun gave a forced smile to introduce her son, she was still upset about the other guy that looked like him, she thought she was cheated.

“This is my pride and joy and my maknae.” She said and Woohyun bowed deeply.

“I am Infinite V Woohyun, Sunggyu bandmate, and Sungyeol best friend.” He added then smiled widely. “I wasn’t expecting Sunggyu hyung sister to be this…” He was interrupted by Jisoo that giggled.

“Actually I'm Myungsoo mother.” She explained with a smile then put a finger on her cheeks. “See the dimple?” Woohyun shifted a bit embarrassed, he couldn't believe he would confuse the names. Jisoo then inspected him a bit more and talked to himself. “At first I thought it was only Sungyeol, but is every one of Myungsoo and Sunggyu friends that handsome? You look a bit like Hyunbin though, he is Sunggyu sister husband.” Woohyun mother shot a glare to her husband.

“I don't know this guy, I swear.” He raised his hands up.

“Omma please spare dad for today?” Woohyun pleaded. “Please, I need today to go smoothly, or else I'll have three friends wanting my head, not to mention that Dongwoo loves parties, he has been super excited, he would want my head too.”

“Right Jihyun-shi, I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Hyunbin is a perfect combination of his parents, there's no denying it.” Jisoo giggled and Jihyun finally relaxed which made Woohyun relieved.

“Not wanting to hurry up, but already hurrying, We don't know which time Sungyeol and Myungsoo will arrive so I think Woohyun should get started with the cake.” Misun remembered.

“Yeah, right, we all should go back to business.” Jisoo said. “Unnie, your staff is in the garden already if you'd like to go there to instruct them... Woohyun, can start on the cake while I call Sunggyu to greet you?”

“Yes, that would be good.” Woohyun smiled and with that his parents left the kitchen with Jisoo and Sungyeol mother returned to washing some cutlery that had fallen on the ground, so Woohyun started his magical work on the cake, that was basically ready, he only needed to arrange the glace flowers on it then put the dolls on top and voilá.

After about 15 minutes and the first part of the cake covered, Sunggyu arrived still wearing the same clothes he wore underneath the gown of the graduation. “Woohyun! Woohyun I got it!” He came calling the younger happily, and Woohyun lifted his head confused to see the hamster sporting an evil smirk on his lips. “Oh, you're at it.” Sunggyu halted when he noticed Woohyun working on the cake.

“Yeah, I said I would finish the cake so I have to." He then observed his work. "I think I'll need more 20 minutes?” He moved his eyes around the kitchen and saw that there was nobody around him and then looked back at his boyfriend that understood perfectly what he wanted. And now that they were finally together, and as they decided, if they were alone Sunggyu wouldn't mind showing affection, so the older hamster came close and pecked the younger a few times.

“You took so long to come.” Sunggyu whispered when they parted.

“Sorry, I was caught up with the fans, you know I'll have to work alone when you have to go...”

“Let's not talk about this.” Sunggyu complained and avoided his gaze, now that they were together he was dreading the army even more because hell, he wouldn't have his boyfriend there, so Woohyun went back to the cake and changed subjects.

“I wrote a comment on your picture with your dad. I didn't expect you to upload a picture of him with that kind of caption.”

“But I told you I was going to spill the beans anytime, I figured today would be a good day for it.” Sunggyu said a bit defensive.

“You two had funny faces, you cried hyung? I bet you did.” Woohyun giggled and Sunggyu pouted, which made Woohyun giggle even more. “Anyway, what were you saying that you got it?”

“Ahn that.” Sunggyu became fully excited again. “Revenge will never taste so good, Jaejoong hyung will pay me for his tricks.” Woohyun tried to hold his full laugh, Sunggyu really held grudges, although after they got together the hamster seemed to have forgotten he was deeply involved in the plan too. “Guess who's coming~~?”

“What are you going to do to him? Who's coming?” Woohyun stopped everything to ask, Sunggyu seemed uncharacteristically too evil.

“You know Myungsoo is the biggest fan of DBSK right? And Jaejoong asked us to fill in for Yunho and Changmin sunbaenims to sing the song?”

“Yeah, and I got the smallest parts.” Woohyun said faking hurt, though for him to sing with his idols would be a huge honor. “Why do I get the feeling we are not singing with them anymore Kim Sunggyu?”

“Because we aren't... because Yunho and Changmin sunbaenim agreed to come.” Sunggyu dropped the news and screw the honor of singing with JYJ when Woohyun would be witnessing the magical moment of a DBSK reunion. If Myungsoo didn't cry with Sungyeol proposal he would cry with this, and, if he didn't do either one, Woohyun would cry in his place.

“OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD!”

“Stop, don't hyperventilate, this is a surprise for everybody.” Sunggyu shushed him. “You have to help me out with this, so finish the cake so we can get ready and think about it.”

“Then go do something else, you're distracting me." He placed a hand inside his pockets and took some car keys from it. “You know my parents' van, right? It's parked outside so go there and pick my suit coat and there is also a white box there. Bring it, but don't look inside.”

“Ok.” Sunggyu got the keys and ran outside while Woohyun finished the cake.

Sunggyu did what he was told and was about to enter his house again when somebody tried to tickle him and he shrieked. “Calm down hyung, it's only us.” And then Dongwoo laugh was heard.

“Dongwoo! Don't scare me like that again! Do you want your hyung to have a heart attack? What do you think your cousin would think of this?” He scolded.

“If Woohyun even thinks about touching a hair of him, he will meet my feet in his face.” Hoya threatened and made himself known.

“Hoya, don't talk like that.” Dongwoo scolded then turned to Sunggyu. “So, hyung, this is the place, right? Woooow, it's so big.” Dongwoo looked marveled.

“Let's go inside.” He placed the white box in Hoya's hands and opened the door for them. “This is the living room, Woohyun is in the kitchen finishing the cake and Sungjong and Ren is upstairs helping my sister and Hyuna.” Sunggyu said as he walked to the stairs and the boys followed him as he was talking away. “This is Myungsoo room, you can take a peek if want it.” Hoya and Dongwoo opened the door to peek inside only to see a room so clean that seemed a Hotel room.

“Are you sure Myungsoo uses this room?” Hoya frowned.

“Right? It's no wonder he was my father favorite, the guy does his own bed since he was five.” Sunggyu complained and pointed to another door. “This is Moonsoo room, he is going to remodel soon to something more teenage-like.” He pushed the door open to see the maknae playing video games with Daeyeol. “Moonsoo and Daeyeol, Dongwoo and Hoya arrived, come to say hi.”

“Hi.” Both boys greeted but didn't move their eyes from the TV.

“I said to come to greet them.” Sunggyu insisted.

“Hyung, it's the final boss!” Moonsoo complained. “We have to kill it before the party.”

“Shhhhhhh.” Daeyeol shushed sassily.

“It's better if you let them play.” Hoya advised.

“Right.” Sunggyu closed the door and walked to the next one. “This one is my sister room when she comes, Sungjong and Ren are inside.” He pushed the door open and opened his mouth to speak but had to close the door quickly because a brush was thrown his way.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, KIM SUNGGYU!” Even though the door muffled the scream, they were able to hear her just fine.

“SORRY!” He screamed back. “I guess you won't meet her now.” He said apologetic then pointed to doors. "This is my father room, the bathroom was the door next to Myungsoo room and this one here is my room." He pushed the door open and walked to place Woohyun suit on his bed while Hoya placed the white box on his desk and looked around.

“I was expecting posters of Nell on all your walls.” He admitted.

“That would be weird when there's a member of Nell in the next room.” Sunggyu looked judging at his friend.

Dongwoo was inspecting Sunggyu bookshelves. “Hyung, your room looks like a library, did you really read all of those books?”

“Yes I did, but this is not all of my books, Myungsoo stole some of my med books when we patched things up and noona stole some of my children books to read to Hyuna.” Sunggyu explained. “I haven't been having time to read so my collection isn't growing."

“Hyung, what's this... tols-toaster? Toa- Did you really read even this toaster book?” Dongwoo got a heavy book on his hands but Sunggyu just took from his hands and placed back on the shelve.

“Tolstói.” Sunggyu corrected. “This is Russian Literature, I read this when was, I don't know, fifteen? I spent a lot of time alone when I moved in with my sister, since she worked, so... I've read a lot of complicated stuff.”

At this point, their phones beeped and Hoya was the one that read the message that arrived on the group chat they created just for this party.

“Sungyeol says they already picked up the cupcakes, whatever that means.”

“Gosh, no, Woohyun isn't finished, we aren't even ready, I have to hurry everybody. Tell him to stall.” Sunggyu said as he and Dongwoo got close to look at the younger phone screen. Hoya tapped Sunggyu order and after a few seconds, he was reading another message.

“ _I'll try to convince him to stop by our apartment for a quickie._ Disgusting, Sungyeol is disgusting.” Hoya read then complained as he tapped just that on the group chat. “Or for a cup of coffee.” He read as a new message arrived.

“Whatever, at this point, I don't even care, I have other stuff to take care and I still have a bath to take. Stay here, I'll go try to give heads up to the others.” Sunggyu ordered and ran out of his room, knocking on doors and screaming that they were arriving any moment.

He came downstairs to see Jaejoong arriving with Junsu, Yoochun and a girl. “Sunbaes!” Sunggyu greeted.

“Hi, Sunggyu shi.” Yoochun greeted then whispered in his hyung ears. “Is he supposed to be here?”

“He's Jongwan son, which makes him Myungsoo brother. I know it's surprising just get over it fast, Infinite V will cover Yunho and Changmin lines.” Jaejoong merely said before turning to Sunggyu. "This is my make up artist, she is going to help the girls. Sunggyu where is everybody?”

“Most of them are in the garden, noona and Hyuna are upstairs getting ready and Woohyun is having a date with the cake. Just go test the mics quickly because they are arriving, although Sungyeol will try to stall. And you can go upstairs to the second door to the left.” Sunggyu urged the singers and the makeup artist. “Come on, this way.“

They separated to do what Sunggyu told them to. When people got the news that Myungsoo and Sungyeol might be arriving any moment they all started to go to their places and Misun and Jisoo ran back into the house so they could change clothes. JYJ went to check the sound and Sunggyu came back to the kitchen to urge his boyfriend.

“Woohyun, are you finishing? They'll arrive any moment and we still need to get ready.” Sunggyu asked as he got close to inspect the cake, there was still one part of the cake to be done, although it was the smallest one.

“Fuck.” Woohyun hissed. “Did you get my stuff?” Sunggyu nodded. “I'll need five more minutes, I think, go find someone to carry this to its place.” Sunggyu nodded again and ran out of the kitchen and back to the garden looking for any man to help.

Sunggyu spotted Woohyun mom scolding his dad in a corner and came to speak with her. She squeezed his cheeks for five minutes so he was finally able to ask her where should the cake be placed and ask his and Woohyun father to help to carry it because he and Woohyun weren't ready yet.

When they arrived at the kitchen again Woohyun was washing his hands. He was a bit startled when he first saw Sunggyu dad and started to feel nervous.

“Dad this is Woohyun, my best friend and bandmate, you met him once in the company, remember?” Sunggyu introduced briefly.

“Of course, though when I met him I wasn't your father, besides, Moonsoo and I watch you two in the TV every time.” Woohyun parents were a bit confused but decided not to say anything and just watch. Woohyun bowed 90 degrees which made his parents frown a bit with the huge formality.

“Oh my god it's true.” Woohyun said as he blinked quickly, he still couldn't believe it. “Sunbaenim, you're really are hyung father.”

“Yes.” Jongwan smiled awkwardly. “I'm not one of the best though, his sister does a better job with him than me. But thank you for being such a good friend to Sunggyu, this kid is a bit difficult.”

“Excuse me?” Sunggyu said offended. “And you're not?” His father was about to retort but Sunggyu wasn't going to fight him right now. “Just get the cake and take to its place, we have to get ready, after that, you two can gossip about me behind my back.”

“He is right, the boys are coming.” Jihyun urged.

The two fathers got the cake before they left to the garden to set it on its place while Sunggyu and Woohyun hurriedly upstairs. “Hyung, can you lend me a shirt? I got sweaty.” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu stopped at Myungsoo room to look for one, his dress shirts were all in the dorm, and in this house, he only used pajamas or something more rock style. Woohyun curiously looked around, if it wasn't the frames with family pictures it wouldn't seem like a person used this room.

“Now come, if we have the time we can rummage through Myungsoo stuff later and find something embarrassing.” Sunggyu threw the shirt on Woohyun hands then dragged him to get a towel in his room before he could shove Woohyun inside a bathroom so he could go to the other.

When he opened the door of his room the two singers gasped at what they saw. There, on Sunggyu bed, were Hoya and Dongwoo, having sex, and trying their best to contain their moans, the couple didn’t even notice the other two standing at the door but they made shocked faces when Woohyun couldn’t contain himself anymore.

“OMG Hoya bottoms for Dongwoo. PFFFhauahuahaihuahahiahauiaiuahuiahhaiuh”

“Go away cock blocker!” Both guys inside the room shouted in sync and they quickly retracted and closed the door. They stood there for good five minutes. Sunggyu was horrified, but Woohyun was laughing away.

“Why are you laughing? They were fucking in my bed. _We_ should be the ones doing that on _my_ bed.” Sunggyu complained.

“Because Hoya and Dongwoo are having sex and I cockblocked someone again.” He started laughing again.

“I just hope they didn't spoil your suit.” Sunggyu remembered and Woohyun became pale. _Shit!_

Dongwoo opened the door carefully and went out of the room after good five minutes, having his cheeks a bit flushed but having a satisfied smile on his face. “Hyung, sorry for what you...”

“Are you two insane? Sungyeol and Myungsoo are coming and this is what you are doing?” Sunggyu scolded. “Not to mention my niece is in the room across. Do you know what my sister would do to you if Hyuna mind was one bit tainted?”

“Right after you left the room Sungyeol said he managed to drag Myungsoo to his mother home with the excuse that she asked for some trays.” He explained. “And we weren't even doing that much noise, Hoya is surprisingly very silent.”

“Still, that was my bed.” Sunggyu complained. “Is Hoya presentable? I need to go inside and if you two dirtied Woohyun suit, I swear to god....”

“Chill hyung.” Hoya said as he opened the door again, ears red and a bit of a limp. “Woohyun suit is safe and sound.”

“It better be.” Sunggyu stressed then pushed Hoya to the side to enter his room, leaving the others on the corridor.

“Woohyun, you should smother him a bit, he is more stressed with this party than Sungyeol himself.” Hoya advised then walked towards Moonsoo room. “Let's play with the boys.” He suggested before knocking on the door and entering. Woohyun was a bit dumbfounded, now he was receiving love advice from Hoya from all people?

Dongwoo was about to follow him but his cousin grabbed him by the elbow and kept him in place. “Dongwoo~,” He said with a sly tone that begged to be told things. “How did you managed to do this? I thought Hoya wouldn't ever bottom.”

Dongwoo eyes sparkled evilly for a second and he giggled himself. “Dear cousin, I never bottomed, never will, besides Hoya owed me the favor of the bet and cashed in.”

“Oh my god.” Woohyun cracked up and before he could congratulate his cousin, Sunggyu reappeared to push him to the bathroom.

Dongwoo ended up going inside Moonsoo room to hang out with the kid, Daeyeol, and Hoya while Woohyun entered in a bathroom and Sunggyu ran to use the one in his sister room, and Sunggyu thanked God he and Woohyun had years of experience with quick showers because when Woohyun came out of the bathroom he was already waiting to drag him to his sister room.

“Hi, Jong.” Woohyun greeted but was ignored by the younger.

“Noona, stay quiet!” Sungjong was hissing while trying to pin something on the woman dress.

“You can't tell me that when my daughter is destroying your friend over there.” Sungyeon hissed back. “HYUNA, CAN YOU BEHAVE?!!!! You're messing your hair!”

“Hahaha, no!” Hyuna was running away around the bedroom and there was one make up artist watching hell unfold as Ren ran around the girl.

“It's fine, I'm fine, I'm playing with her, right Hyuna?” Ren asked, but it was painfully obvious he didn't have a way with kids.

“Yes, uncle Ren is...” Her eyes met with Sunggyu again. “Gyugyu!” She ran for him and hugged his legs.

“Hyuna, not now, Uncle has to finish hair and makeup.” Sunggyu tried to pry her little hands off of him.

“But...” The girl made big crying eyes.

“Kim Sunggyu if you make this girl cry before walking down the aisle you're wearing a dress and entering in her place.” Sungyeon threatened.

Sunggyu sighed and made grabbing hands and she understood he wanted to carry her so she let go and he scooped her into his arms. She was adjusting her little hands around Sunggyu neck when she spotted Woohyun tiny self behind him. “NAMU OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” She screamed on Sunggyu ear, which made the singer wince, and then put her arms up as if wanting to go with Woohyun.

“Hey cutie, how are you doing? You must be Hyuna, right?” Woohyun touched the little hands of the girl much for her happiness. “I had only seen her once but she is so big now.” Woohyun commented.

Sungjong let it out a relieved sigh, he made it, he didn't know how hard it was to make a dress for a pregnant woman, he totally forgot the belly grew every week so he had been trying to loosen the dress. “Thank you, Sungjongie.” She thanked briefly and then walked towards the pair of singers that had her girl on their arms. “Who is this?” Sungyeon asked interestedly.

“Noona, this is Nam Woohyun my bandmate.” Sunggyu introduced and Woohyun got the hint he was being introduced and bowed to her. “This Sungyeon, my sister, the one that practically raised me.”

“So.. You're the ultra famous Woohyun?” She asked looking him up and down.

“Well, I'm not ultra famous... we just debuted a few years ago and...” Woohyun spoke humbly, but Sungyeol clearly wasn't talking about that.

“You're the most famous one in Sunggyu lips.”

“Noona! Don't embarrass me.” Sunggyu cheeks became pink.

“Really hyung? You talk about me?” Woohyun had the stupidest smile on his face.

“Just a little bit.” He admitted.

“All the time.” His sister corrected and now the hamster wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it. Sungyeon then circled Woohyun, inspecting his body and humming away until he felt a hand slap his butt. “Firm, I like it.” Woohyun flushed red. “If I were ten years younger....” She said and now Woohyun got uncomfortable while Sunggyu got angry.

“Yah! You have two kids, you have a husband that...”

“Yeah, but you notice that they resemble each other?” The whispered. “We have the same taste, Sunggyu.” She wriggled her brows. “And this one here is in better shape than Hyunbin. Does he have abs?” She asked which made Woohyun without words and Sunggyu angry though Sungjong and Ren were giggling to each other and finding the scene the funniest thing ever.

To add on Sunggyu anger Sungjong had the guts to address the girl that was squirming trying to go to Woohyun. “Hyuna, in Infinite V you like Sunggyu or Woohyun the best?”

“Namu Oppa!” The girl cheered and Woohyun melted right there and finally stole her from Sunggyu for her delight.

“Awn. You're so cute, kiss.” He puckered his lips and the girl pecked him which left Sunggyu almost having a heart attack.

“Woohyun, what are you doing?” He asked horrified and Sungjong and Ren were doubling over in laughter.

“She is a hardcore fan of Infinite V. I never brought her to your fan meetings though because I think she is too small and your fans are too wild. Come on Hyuna, come to mommy.” Sungyeon tried to pick her kid but she wouldn’t let go.

“Hyuna, let go of him.” Sunggyu tried to break the two apart but the girl was holding Woohyun neck with all her strength. “Hyuna, I said let go.” He asked again and Sungjong was wiping tears of laughter by now; Sunggyu was clearly being jealous of Woohyun that seemed to have a satisfied smile on his face. “Yah! I saw it first!” Sunggyu shouted as he was having a jealousy fit and trying at the same time to take her small hands off his man.

“Hyuna, it’s time to go, we have to prepare to meet uncle baby bride, come on.” Sungyeon finally managed to take the kid in her arms. “We talk later Woohyun-shi, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss.” With that Sungyeon left, trying to calm an upset Hyuna which made Sunggyu let it out a heavy breath.

“I can’t believe hyung was jealous, that was so funny.” Sungjong said when he was finally able to catch his breath.

“Yah, I am not jealous of him.” Sunggyu tried to pretend and quickly looked over the makeup artist that seemed to be just holding a laugh as well. “But she should be my fan since I am her uncle. Gosh, what did I do to deserve that?” He mumbled annoyed.

“Do you want me to recap for you?” Woohyun suggested.

“Actually, it would be better if you just sat still and let Kim Jaejoong shi makeup artist fix your ugly faces.” Sungjong suggested and Sunggyu finally sat on the bed and the girl that had been quietly watching everything started her work on top speed. “Hyung, this is Ren.”

“Finally we are meeting you.” Woohyun said and offered a handshake, though an evil glint flickered in his eyes, and Sungjong knew he was doomed if he let Woohyun talking freely with Ren. “Blonde pretty heir.”

“I'm more than a pretty face.” Ren winked evilly as well.

“You don't look as girly as I imagined,” Woohyun said upon close inspection and Ren was about to open his mouth to give a blow on Woohyun self-steam when Sungjong had enough.

“That's our cue, let's go find the others. Ren, we need to fix Myungsoo hyung clothes as well.” He said grabbing a suit that was on the bed and Ren nodded and followed his lover outside the room to let the boys do their makeup routine.


	114. Epilogue III - Unexpected Guests - Surprise Wedding

 

 

It was 7:30 when everybody was ready and in position, Myungsoo family, Sungyeon, JYJ and Nell were at the garden just waiting for the boys arrival as Infinite V and friends were sitting in the living room, they had previously hidden in the kitchen every coat they were wearing to not raise Myungsoo suspicion too much and we're currently getting acquainted with Ren.

“The moment I first saw you in that club years ago I knew you had the hots for our maknae. I feel really smart right now.” Dongwoo was clapping his hands excitedly.

“You are, you are.” Hoya patted Dongwoo head trying to make his boyfriend tone down a bit.

“So you two are like, engaged, but when you plan to marry?” Sunggyu asked curiously.

“Well, it depends...” Ren eyed Sungjong then looked back at Sunggyu. “First and foremost we need an apartment and the remodeling of ours isn't done yet, but it should be in a couple of weeks. And then we have to actually make time to, you know, enjoy each other a bit after we officially move in and be symbolically married.”

“Yeah, and Key hyung is being a bitch about this as if he is going to command everything alone. We delegate a bunch of stuff now.” Sungjong huffed.

“You want me to talk to him?” Woohyun suggested. “I'm pretty sure I can convince him.”

Ren looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes. “If you really would Woohyun-shi,... hyung and I could never have a trip anywhere that it wasn't Busan.”

“Hey, Busan it's a cool place.” Hoya protested.

“Yeah but it doesn't count as a romantic trip if it is your hometown, be warned because if you ever suggest this...” Dongwoo threatened and Sungjong nodded agreeing while Hoya lifted his hands in the air to show his innocence.

At this point, the doorbell rang and Sunggyu sighed. “Who is coming this late? Can someone answer the door for me? I'm tired of running around. Sungjong?”

“I'm not the maknae today.” Sungjong smirked and Ren elbowed him lightly.

“Ren~.” Sunggyu pleaded and the youngest got up to do the maknae chores.

“What kind of host you are that doesn't even answer the door of your own house?” He complained and then opened the door. “How can I help you?”

There were two well dressed tall men at the door wearing masks and they eyed each other before one of them eyed his phone then checked the number on the house.

“It isn't this one. Let's try the next.” One of them said and was ready to turn around and go but the other held his wrist and kept him in place.

“The number is right.” The other turned to talk to Ren. “Is this Kim's residence?”

“Yes, it is, are you...” Ren was about to ask if they were guests but was rudely interrupted by the impatient one.

“Is any Kim available?”

“It depends, who are you?” Ren insisted.

“Ren, who's it?” Sunggyu screamed from inside but was coming lazily to check for himself.

“I don't know, there are two people, they don't want to tell me.” Ren explained when Sunggyu got close and the hamster patted him on the back as if saying 'I'll take it from here'.

Sunggyu then looked at the two tall men in front of him and the guys were about to lower their masks a bit but Sunggyu already knew who they were and pulled the two inside to close the door with a loud bang.

“Oh my god it's 7:35, do you know how late you are? They are about to arrive any moment!” Sunggyu said exasperatedly.

“Hello to you too!” The younger huffed and took off his mask and everyone in the living room gasped in shock as they witnessed Shin Changmin complain. “We came to do you a favor, this wedding party better have good food or else.”

“Minnie.” The other one said in a warning as if he was talking to a five-year-old boy and not a grown up, that already went to the army, when he took the mask off and now everyone could see that in front of them was Jung Yunho.

“OMG, OMG IT'S....” Dongwoo was about to shriek in happiness when Sunggyu interrupted.

“Somebody shut him up, this is a surprise!” The elder said and suddenly there were at least two pairs of hands over Dongwoo mouth. Sungjong even covered Hoya mouth just in case. Sunggyu sighed in relief when he saw everything was under control.

“Did _they_ arrive already?” Yunho asked worriedly clearly not referring to the main guys of the night.

“Yes, they already checked the sound and are in position.” Woohyun offered when he got close then bowed to the sunbaenims. “Hello, I'm Infinite V Woohyun.” He offered.

“You're maknae right? Look, we maknaes have to be on top.” Changmin said as he shook the younger hand.

“Well, I'm literally on it.” Woohyun answered back and Sunggyu slightly elbowed him and Yunho decided to bring the focus back.

“So how are we doing this? Don't we need to check the sound too?”

“No, we already did for you. They think we are going to fill in for you so when Myungsoo enter... do you remember Myungsoo right? He's Jaejoong nephew but somehow crazy fan too, with dimples and a ridiculously good-looking face for someone that isn't an Idol?” Sunggyu asked.

“Of course we remember, he was an assiduous fan back before DBSK...” Yunho spoke awkwardly.

“And he used to eat all my food, that little!” Changmin complained.

“Woohyun go pick up the mics while I instruct them.” Sunggyu instructed and Woohyun took off running for the garden.

“Guys, hurry up, Sungyeol said they are around the corner.” Hoya said in apprehension after he pried Sungjong hands off his mouth.

“Shit! Come with me.” Sunggyu motioned for them to come to his father office and closed the door before going to open the window.

“You can't be serious!” Changmin complained.

“There is no other way, if you go to the garden JYJ will see you first and you might fight before the surprise even happens, but if you go this way you can go around the pool and wait behind the stage quietly, you just need to be really silent and when it's your part you come on the stage and sing. That's it.” Sunggyu explained.

“Yeah, but the mics? What's the song anyway?” Yunho asked as he already prepared to climb on the window thing that made Changmin groan but follow him.

“Woohyun will hand you as soon as they go upstairs for a bath, as for the song, it is Forever Love.” Sunggyu said. 

“A Japanese one?” DBSK maknae asked surprised.

“Well, the other groom is half Japanese, he would want something like that at his wedding.” Sunggyu merely said. “Now go.”

“Wait, Sunggyu-shi. What if Jaejoong hyung gets's mad in the middle of the song and ruin everything? He has been mad at us...” Changmin gave him a look and Yunho corrected himself. “At me for years.”

“Yunho shi, Myungsoo it's like his own baby, he wouldn't fuck his wedding. After 'they marry'...” Sunggyu made air quotes. “You drag JYJ here, lock the door and then talk stuff out.”

“You better make up with him.” Changmin glared at the elder. “He is my DBSK mother and I miss his good food.”

“Goooo!” Sunggyu hushed and the two men did as they were told so Sunggyu ran back to the living room just to see Woohyun hiding two mics behind his back as Myungsoo and Sungyeol arrived home talking animatedly to each other.

“Sungyeol, I read the review and I don't want to see this movie on the first day of our vacations, I rather wait to rent on Itunes.” Myungsoo said.

“You don't understand the majestic storyline of this movie, as expected of you that don't know how to have fun, do I have to teach you everything?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo kicked his shins. “If I let these trays and half of the cupcakes fall our moms will have my head.” Sungyeol complained.

“YEOLLIE! MYUNGIE!” Dongwoo greeted happily and everyone got close to greet them.

“Guys, you all came!” Myungsoo said surprised. "Even Ren." He said when the said boy waved his hand at him. He then looked at everyone clothing. “Guys, it's just my house, you didn't need to dress up for this party, I'm going to put some shorts as soon as I take a bath.” He then eyed Sunggyu up and down. “Where is your hamster onesie that you use when you're here?”

“What?” Sunggyu flushed red and everybody laughed. Sunggyu complained a lot about that onesie when Sungyeol gave him but apparently used it a lot, Ren looked a little lost though. “I don't use that.” Sunggyu said through gritted teeth as if saying for Myungsoo to shut up but the younger kept the inquiring face, much for Sungyeol despair.

Woohyun was the one who smoothly saved them though. “Yeah, but you two took such a long time to bring us here and because you'd have a party we felt like we needed to dress up a bit.” He then looked at one by one of his friends, sending a message with his eyes. “And everyone happened to have the same thought.”

Sungyeol sighed relieved from behind Myungsoo and Sunggyu took the opportunity to urge them.

“Who cares, you're super late, everyone is already here, we were just waiting for you two to arrive, so go upstairs to take a bath, I took the liberty to chose some clothes for you two.”

“I just need to hand these cupcakes to omma and then...”

“You can leave it to me, your mom is finishing her makeup.” Sunggyu said already grabbing the box on Myungsoo hand. “Dongwoo, Hoya, can you help Sungyeol so he can go for a bath too?” The couple quickly did what he was told.

“But...” Myungsoo was innocently about to complain but Sungyeol interrupted him.

“Come on, you won't complain about bathing today, right? Besides when you do actually get in the bathroom, you take the longest baths in history, people are waiting for you.”

“Stop talking as if I don't like to wash.” Myungsoo complained flushed and hit Sungyeol stomach lightly. “You say I take the longest time to take a bath, but how about you? You take like two hours to wear makeup.”

“I have a valid reason for it, it isn't your face that has scars.” Sungyeol countered and then used a not so subtle threat. “Aishhh, I should sell some rings because my boyfriend seems like he doesn't want it.” He then started moving upstairs like he owned the place and Myungsoo ran after him like a puppy.

“No, Yeollie, you can't do that!” They heard Myungsoo say before they heard a door being closed.

Sunggyu sighed and then lowered his voice to coordinate the guys again. “Sungjong and Ren as soon as you hear the doors being closed again you go upstairs and wait for Sungyeol on my sister room, help him out, and Woohyun, you're the sneakiest one here so go hand TVXQ sunbaenims the mics, remember that no one can see you and be careful not to dirty your pants on your way of doing that.”

The three boys nodded and Woohyun scrambled inside Sunggyu father office. Sunggyu then turned to the other two. “You two come with me. Those cupcakes are the signal everyone is waiting.” He then started to move. “Once Myungsoo finishes getting ready, we need to make sure he does hair and makeup and then it is your job to keep him inside the room and not looking through his window until Sungyeol gets down, are you ready to distract him?”

“Yes, we printed the bachelor party pictures so we can distract him.” Dongwoo replied dutifully as Hoya followed them robotically.

The three men entered the garden with the cupcakes and some of Jihyun staff quickly helped them out of it, but then, once they appeared, everyone got silent and on the edge, now anxious for what was about to happen. When they re-entered the house they saw Woohyun coming out of Jongwan office giving them thumbs up for his mission and then the four of them hurried upstairs since Sungjong and Ren weren't there anymore.

They went for Sunggyu room so Dongwoo and Hoya could grab the pictures and go for Myungsoo room and Woohyun grabbed the white box he asked Sunggyu to pick it up for him before the singer left to warn the girls, that were all huddled in one place as Woohyun went back downstairs holding his box.

“Girls.” Sunggyu said as soon as he opened the door. "They arrived and are taking a bath, you have to go down now before they see you fancy like this." He then looked at Jaejoong makeup artist pleadingly. “Can you force Myungsoo on some makeup so he comes out good looking in the pictures of his own wedding?”

“This is so surreal.” She giggled. “But of course, I put makeup on him in Japan once, I can do another time. Where is his room again?” Sunggyu briefly instructed her then urged the girls to move but Sungyeon wasn't so easy.

“Sunggyu, Hyuna is supposed to carry the rings, but no rings arrived in my hands already, where are them?”

“Do you think I know?” Sunggyu asked dumbfounded. “Sungyeol never told me who has them, he only told me to help organize stuff and by this time everything would have fallen into place, you should go downstairs now.” He urged.

“What do we do now?” Sungyeon asked becoming distressed.

“Dear, you can't get distressed, think about your baby girl.” Misun said in worry and Sungyeon rubbed her belly.

“It's a baby girl? I knew I would guess it right.” Sunggyu quickly felt himself getting softy and forgetting the goal of the night. “Noona why you didn't tell me?” He complained.

Before Sungyeon could respond though Myungsoo mother interrupted. “Don't worry, I got this!” She moved to her makeup table and got the first box she saw.

“You had it all of this time?” Misun and Sungyeon asked together as Hyuna observed the adults.

“Yeah, Sungyeol thought it would be better to hide it under Myungsoo nose.” She explained briefly. “And even though Myungsoo enters my room he never once asked me about this box.” She passed the box to Sungyeon and then left the room, they couldn't lose any more time, the girls had to stay ready too.

While the girls and Sunggyu moved to the garden Dongwoo was having a good time pretending he was a celebrity, because Myungsoo would take so long to get ready that Jaejoong makeup artist offered to put some makeup on them. She was actually only offering to put some eyeliner or cover dark circles, those two didn't need much and she doubted Myungsoo would need something other than that.

When Myungsoo finally entered the room Hoya sent a message to Sungyeol, saying the coast was clear and he could come down any moment.

“Hyungs? Noona? What are you doing here?” He asked a bit confused and when the girl smirked at him he actually gave a step back. “No, makeup, no!”

“Come on Myungsoo, your uncle ordered me.” She said getting near and he was ready to flee his room half ready when Dongwoo and Hoya magically appeared by his sides, grabbed his arms and dragged him to the nearest chair.

“Noooo! Sungyeol says he needs makeup, but I don't.” He complained moving his face to the sides so the girl couldn't start and Dongwoo knew Hoya was becoming impatient and more forceful, so before he damaged the groom before the wedding, Dongwoo decided to intervene.

“I know who has the rings.” Myungsoo became still and the makeup artist already had a brush on his face underneath his eyes as Hoya looked at him with an expression that clearly said 'what the fuck are you doing?' “Sungyeol told me a week after that day.” He added.

Myungsoo squinted his eyes in doubt. “Are you sure you know hyung? I thought if someone were to know this it would be Woohyun hyung or Sungjongie.”

“Woohyun knows it too, just Woohyun and I.” The pink haired boy blurted.

“Then who has it?” He asked and the girl was working fast before he decided to pay attention to her again.

“I can tell you if you promise you will let the girl work, Sunggyu hyung told us that after your father makes a toast in both your honor you'll take some family pictures, therefore, make up is needed.” Dongwoo improvised. “You know because hyung is going to the army soon.”

Myungsoo still squeezed his eyes a bit but then relaxed. “I knew about the pictures but they didn't tell me anything about make up though.” He pouted. “You'll tell me who has the rings if I behave right?”

Hoya was relieved that somehow Dongwoo nailed this one, he didn't know what to do if that family pictures were not true. But that relief was short lived because Dongwoo added more stuff, and Hoya wondered why people thought he couldn't deceive anyone because he actually could. Only one person, called Myungsoo, because he considered that not noticing Dongwoo's obvious feelings was his own fault.

“Of course.” The pink haired boy assured. “Though I heard Sungyeol is preparing this massive proposal on your anniversary. Therefore you shouldn't ask him for the rings or tell him I told you about it.”

Both gasped surprised. Myungsoo expression was one of utmost happiness and Hoya had one of absolute horror, Dongwoo was playing too dangerously here, but at the end the hyung was able to make Myungsoo nod happily and straight himself on his chair, sitting so still that the makeup artist started to have doubts if he was really a person or a mannequin.

With Myungsoo collaborating the girl was even faster but she managed to start a small conversation with the younger to distract him from the fight Hoya and Dongwoo were having using their eyes. A few minutes later though the girl announced a second part of the makeover: hair. Myungsoo was about to complain again, but Dongwoo shot him a glare and the younger zipped his mouth, but Hoya handed him pictures of the night they spent at Jaejoong house so Myungsoo mood started to improve again as looked at it.

The girl dried Myungsoo hair and combed, then put upwards, then downwards, then divided 7:3, she was only stalling until Hoya finally received a message from Sungyeol, telling them that everything was ready and to bring Myungsoo down.

“I think we better go now.” He announced and the girl quickly wrapped up running a hand on Myungsoo hair and spraying something so his bangs would be up.

“Thank you noona.” Myungsoo thanked and then looked at Dongwoo. “Now hyung, who has them?” He asked and Hoya crossed his arms and looked at his lover with an expression that asked: _What now, genius?_

Dongwoo forced a smile. _What now? Indeed._ “His grandma has them, you'll know it's happening if he invites you to go to Taiwan or Japan, or wherever she is.” Dongwoo blurted the most logical answer based on their story he could muster, he had no idea who really had them and Hoya wanted to die, how was Myungsoo even believing Dongwoo conjuring?

“OH, MY GOD!” Myungsoo started to bounce in place excitedly and hyperventilate.

“Myungsoo, breathe for god sake, or else everyone will think we did something to you if you ended up having to go to the hospital.” Hoya scolded and Myungsoo breathed in and out until he calmed down. “Now, Sungyeol said he promised something to you and he is going to give you now, so we have to blindfold you to bring you down.”

Myungsoo laughed. “He is really dressing up as a girl in front of my family? That's hilarious! Give me that blindfold and let's get over this, I want to see him as a girl. Honestly, I know I won't even notice the difference if he were to be a girl I would have fallen for him the same way.”

Hoya rolled his eyes but Dongwoo went behind him and secured the blindfold around his eyes. “Are you seeing anything?” He asked but Myungsoo shook his head so Hoya grabbed his hand carefully and pulled him until he was just out of the door of the garden.

“Am I really in the garden? How come I can't hear anyone?” He asked innocently because everyone was in silence as they waited for him. “Why Sunggyu hyung chose my most thin shirt? I'm cold.”

“Here, I'll give you my coat.” Hoya said and grabbed the coat that was with Myungsoo mother beside them to dress the younger in it.

“Thank you hyung, I never thought something yours would fit me so well.” Myungsoo said innocently and was about to straighten the collar of his shirt when he felt two strong hands hold his in place and then something pass around his head: a tie. Myungsoo was now confused, why he needed to wear a tie while blindfolded? “Hyungs, what is happening?” He asked confused and hesitant but Dongwoo let go of his hands and closed the button on his suit then straightened his collar before addressing him.

“Count till ten and then you can take the blindfold off, I'm going to call Sungyeol.” He and Hoya scrambled to their places to wait for it.

“One... two... three... four... Five... s-screw this.” Dongwoo and Hoya were suddenly very relieved they exercised and were able to cross the garden before Myungsoo lost his patience and took off the blindfold, thing that made his mom instantly hold his arm and he looked startled at her. “Mom?” He asked puzzled. Now, his mother was beautiful even nearing fifties, he took his good looks from her, but today she was radiant, in a flower dress he had never seen before, with a stunning makeup and her hair styled half up half down.

“Look to the front.” She instructed and his eyes wandered to see every member of his family all dressed up, then he spotted Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungjong and Ren in one side in full suits they weren't wearing before. Sungyeol grandmother was also there, sitting at a table with his grandparents and Sunggyu grandma as well, he recognized Woohyun parents as well somewhere and was that Myungeun, Tao, and Luhan waving at him?

He noticed that there was a path in front of him that would lead to a black and white carpet, probably space for the guests to dance later. Behind them there was a stage with JYJ holding mics, they were going to sing today and he knew of that, but he didn't know they would be singing with Nell playing for them, even his father was sitting there in front of a Keyboard and waving happily at him too.

Then Myungsoo saw movement and Sunggyu and Moonsoo appeared from one side while Daeyeol, Misun, and Woohyun, with his white box, appeared from the other and then the musicians started to play a song that he knew too well. “What is this?” Myungsoo asked confused and his eyes started producing tears.

< please put this on repeat until Myungsoo reaches Sungyeol <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gmgdQXT3Ao> >

When he heard Junsu finish the first-word Myungsoo saw that on the farthest row there was someone that wasn't looking at him. That someone got up and walked towards the middle of the carpet only to stop and turn around to look at him. Myungsoo breath got caught up in his throat. There in front of him, there was Sungyeol breathtakingly handsome using that white Kimono his father had bought for his wedding.

Then it dawned on him: Dongwoo was lying, Sungyeol wouldn't wait till their anniversary, also that might have been why his lover was coming up with the strangest excuses to work extra hours and why he said he wanted to take some vacations when Myungsoo finished his master. Gosh, he couldn't believe this, it was happening, it was happening. _I'm marrying crush! I'm marrying right now!_ He placed a hand over his mouth trying to contain his expression because there were such huge emotions going through him while he simultaneously felt a light push and understood his mom wanted him to walk.

Myungsoo wanted to go running over there and speed everything up, but his mother was dictating the pace of their walk. He had walked a couple of steps on the path when Junsu finished his part and the part that originally belonged to Yunho was about to begin, Myungsoo and everyone else were expecting Woohyun to take a mic from that white box and fill in, but they heard the real Yunho voice and then a second later he was climbing on the stage from behind.

People gasped left and right. Jaejoong seemed angry and Junsu and Yoochun were dumbfounded, the youngest of them even went to poke his hyung to see if he was real. Sunggyu smirked at Jaejoong and lifted a challenging brow and the said man slid his finger in his neck, promising to kill the Infinite V member.

He forgot though that Sunggyu had a lover and Woohyun snapped his fingers in the air to get his attention and pointed to Jaejoong, slid his finger into his throat and pointed to Sunggyu then pointed to himself slid his finger in his throat again and pointed to Jaejoong. Yeah, 'if you kill him, I kill you' and Woohyun didn't mind if the other was his idol and sunbae, his hamster above all.

JYJ and Yunho kept professional and sung the song perfectly but that was enough to leave Myungsoo trembling. When everyone was able to recover themselves from Yunho appearance the doctor was just some steps away from his lover when Changmin part came. This time people thought it would be Sunggyu pulling a mic from somewhere because since DBSK split he was the only one that didn't bump with the others anywhere so people thought that wishing for the TVXQ members appearance in a party attended by JYJ was too much. A reunion was too much.

For everyone surprise Sunggyu smile just grew wide, he was mentally patting himself on the back and Woohyun knew he wouldn't hear the end of his gloating. Changmin voice was heard and then he was coming from behind the stage singing the second chorus away. Myungsoo stopped all movements and started crying and trembling really hard out of happiness while Changmin went for every member of JYJ to give them a hug while he was singing.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo mother looked at him in concern, had they been too much? Myungsoo couldn't even wipe his own tears because his hands were all wet. "Penguin? You have to go to Sungyeol." His mother whispered gently. He is waiting for you. Myungsoo knew she was right, but this was too much in terms of happiness, he didn't remember ever talking about how his dream wedding was but how can Sungyeol nail this so perfectly?

“Sweetie?!” Sungyeol asked in concern and reached a hand for him.

Myungsoo eyes traveled around himself one more time until he met his mother tender and teary eyes, she had such a warm and concerned smile. “Myungsoo, are you ready for this? If you're not we can...” She was ready to offer him a way out, and Sunggyu was ready to step in and bring back the initial intentions of the party too, but Myungsoo nodded and unhooked their arms. “Be happy, ok? You deserve it.” She whispered and he lowered himself so she could give him a kiss on his head.

Myungsoo finally turned to Sungyeol and grabbed his hand and the older pulled the doctor in front of himself. Sungyeol watched his lover bemusedly, he didn't expect that kind of reaction, but it didn't seem as that was a bad reaction either, though Myungsoo was totally shaky, he noticed, and they couldn't meet eyes because Myungsoo's currently was made of tears. Thankfully Sungyeol had remembered Myungsoo was a crybaby and brought a handkerchief that he pulled out of his Kimono to dry the younger tears.

“Aw, aren't they cute?” Sungjong whispered to his friends as he passed the second handkerchief to Dongwoo, the pink haired boy forgot to bring one and he already had completely messed Hoya's and by the way he was crying he would do the same to Sungjong's and need Ren's next.

The boys all agreed, even Hoya, that might or might not have shed a lonely tear himself, and it was at that point that Sungjong felt someone touching him to gather his attention. When the model turned to see who was bothering him he noticed it was Myungeun so he made himself be polite. “Yes?”

“When are we going to see the secret bride?” She whispered.

Sungjong blinked and wanted to laugh out loud, but figured that would interrupt his friends moment. “Noona, what do you think Sungyeol hyung is doing there?”

“Moral support? Myungsoo seems pretty overwhelmed.” She guessed.

“No, silly, they are marrying each other.” He clarified and if the girl jaw could hang lower it would have hit the floor. Sungjong didn't wait for her to recompose herself though because Jaejoong was already singing the last words of the song.

Jaejoong finished singing the last words and the second the music stopped he stole Yunho mic and came down the stage to hand to Sungyeol. “We are here reunited today, albeit with some unexpected presence...” A glare was thrown Yunho way. “…and despite this not being recognized by law, to help our Myungsoo and Sungyeol here to profess their love and symbolically be united. So, since this isn't something so official let's just hear what they have to say.”

With that Sungyeol squeezed Myungsoo hands to bring back the focus to him and brought the mic to his lips. “Here we are after almost 7 years. Your family, your friends and I put a lot of efforts to put this beautiful party together just for you.” He motioned to the stage with his head where DB5K was standing together. “This is how much you are dear to us, did you like it? You weren't expecting this right?”

Myungsoo nodded to the first question and then shook his head for the second, he wasn't able to form words yet although he was trying really hard to recompose himself.

“Kim Myungsoo, before I met you I never ever dreamed getting into a relationship with a boy, but you managed to quickly grow from nothing to my boyfriend in less than four months and, though we had a lot of bumps along the way, we learned to love together. Although you have this stupid handsome face and dimpled smile, your real beauty lies in your heart; you deserve all the love you can get in this world and I want to be the one who will constantly give it to you till the rest of your days. I love you and thank you for staying by my side even when I don't deserve it.” Sungyeol now was the one with tears starting to be produced, though he knew he wouldn't mess his face as bad as Myungsoo.

He then offered the mic and waited for the younger to recompose himself a bit and that took some minutes, but when Myungsoo finally spoke it was full of emotions and his words didn't come that right.

“I-I... I don't have words... You-you don't know how much I dreamed with-with this moment and-and, even so, I-I have never it imagined it-it was gonna be possible or-or even beautiful like this.” He said stuttering. “You were my crush since I put my eyes on you Sungyeol, and back then I thought that you would keep being only that. But after that day in that club... you came like a hurricane into my life, and, though you were good and bad, you made me finally want to change and this is why my family was so welcoming to you from the beginning. What I feel for you is too strong and I often try to tone down I can make the impossible possible for you and you standing here in front of me is proof of the lengths I can go for you. Please don't stop loving me even if I am too much, I just love you so... so... “

Myungsoo tears fell again and Sungyeol hugged him this time to comfort him. “Silly, we have been going on for almost seven years, it doesn't matter how you behave, of course, I won't stop loving you now.” Sungyeol whispered in his ears and Jaejoong took that as his cue.

“Rings!” Jaejoong demanded and Sungyeol looked back to the house which made Myungsoo follow his eyes and then his uncle started to sing again, with the first word Yoochun and Junsu followed him quickly but Changmin and Yunho joined the harmony to sing.

_Jinagabeorin oeorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun ggumdo ggueotji Noram pungseoni haneurul nalmyeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna._

Sungyeon appeared securing one of Hyuna's hands while the other small hand secured a little basket with a black box in it. As DB5K sang that song the girl jumped excitedly as she walked with her mom towards the couple in the middle of the garden. Sunggyu made thumbs up for his sister and Myungsoo wanted to laugh, Hyuna jumping to 'Balloons' was too cute for words and that helped him calm down a bit.

When the girls got close the girl offered the basket to Sungyeol and moved with his mother to where Sunggyu was. “So noona was the one who actually had it? Did you met her secretly before this?” Myungsoo managed to ask and Sungyeol just smiled slyly at him.

“No. Your mother had in her room in a place you could have found it anytime. You were so curious and it was under your nose.” He giggled as Myungsoo didn't know if he gasped in surprise or if pouted.

Sungyeol opened the box to take the rings but hesitated to take them out and he suddenly looked at his lover nervously, this was it and he didn't even know if Myungsoo would like the rings that he chose. He stole the mic from his lover's hands and spoke nervously.

“I... as you know I brought this for some time already... I hope it is to your liking, if it isn't we can choose another ok? The... the important thing here is-is your answer.” He took a big breath in and out to calm himself because his nerves were suddenly getting the best of him. “I don't know if you'll like this but...” Sungyeol got down on his knees to everyone surprise. “Kim Myungsoo, would you give me the honor of keep doing my best to love you and support you till the rest of our lives? If the answer is yes, take this ring as a symbol of my love, pack your bags and finally come to live with me.” At the last part, Sungyeol added a bit of a joke to lighten himself, and, maybe Myungsoo, up.

Myungsoo offered his left hand to the ex-model and Sungyeol placed the ring on his finger before the younger made him get up. Sungyeol then gave the box and the mic to his lover and Myungsoo promptly talked.

“The honor has been all mine for seven years already, and when I think that you always put effort to make the nicest surprises to show your love, it makes me always renew the faith I have in you and your feelings. Thank you for being this wonderful boyfriend till here, though you often think you're not. From here on I'm sure you and I will do our best to be even better as husbands. Please receive this ring as a symbol of my love too, I'll pack my bags as soon as this party ends.” He added the last part to joke too but Sungyeol started to beam with that. Myungsoo quickly slipped the ring in his lover's finger.

“Actually we have to go on the honeymoon before it.” Sungyeol said. “We leave tomorrow morning.”

“Honeymoon!” Myungsoo gasped marveled, is there anything Sungyeol thought he wouldn't like today? Because surely this was the best day of his life.

“In Europe, like I promised.” Sungyeol said with a smile, but couldn't elaborate because he heard someone addressing him.

Jaejoong spoke in the mic again, this time threatening. “Sungyeol-shi, you better take care of my nephew or else you'll have 80% of the guests of this party hunting you to kill you.” Sungyeol gulped nervously but nodded. “Since you understand this...” Jaejoong voice became cheerful. “Congratulatiooooons! Now you can kiss each other, a round of applause for them!”

Sungyeol gave a step toward his lover to kiss him softly, but before he could even do anything Myungsoo lips were already attached to his, kissing with fervor, and showing the huge amount of love and happiness he was feeling at the moment.

Catcalls were made, photos were taken and then the family started to form a line to congratulate them. Jaejoong pulled Changmin out of the stage and brought him to initiate the buffet, thing that left DB5K maknae beyond happy, before he entered the house with Yunho following him quickly. The other two soon joined Changmin to eat, they knew better than to interrupt Yunjae in the middle of a fight so they just started to catch up with their maknae as if nothing had happened.

“Thank you. Thank you for coming. Thank you for helping out.” Myungsoo and Sungyeol were telling everybody that came for a picture with them.

“Hyungs congratulations!” Moonsoo cheered then pouted. “I want to marry too.” The maknae said as his eyes drifted to where Daeyeol was walking with his mother towards a table.

“You're too young for this Moonsoo, but one day you will find an awesome person like I did and marry too.” Myungsoo said ruffling the younger hair and the boy nodded and moved out of the way, there was still a lot of people wanting to talk to them.

“Aigo he is too cute.” Sungyeol cooed as he watched Moonsoo but when he returned his eyes he saw Sunggyu and Woohyun side by side to congratulate them. "Hyungs, thank you so much for helping with this. I've seen the cake and it's so perfect and then you really pulled off a DB5K reunion for Myungsoo. Thank you so much.”

Sunggyu stuffed his chest feeling proud of himself, he was good like that. “Jaejoong and Yunho hyungs might be killing each other inside though.” Sunggyu admitted. “But Jaejoong forced me to talk and he needs it just as much as me, maybe he can have what I have now too.”

“Aigoo hyung, you became a softie.” Woohyun teased pinching his lover's cheeks.

“Hyung, why you don't enjoy the ride and propose to Woohyun too.” Myungsoo asked innocently and Sunggyu almost choked.

“Are you crazy? You have seven years...” He then lowered his voice. “We don't even have a month.”

“Actually...” Woohyun hesitated but pushed the white box he was holding into Sunggyu hands. “Open it.” He ordered and Sunggyu eyed his lover suspiciously as the new married couple got close to peek inside the box.

Sunggyu opened the box carefully, afraid that something would come out of it to bite him, but when he noticed that this wouldn't happen he opened the box fully and saw a small cake inside with dolls of him and Woohyun dressed as Winnie the Pooh and Stitch just like when they dressed like that for Infinite Showtime. There was also a small handwritten letter from Woohyun that Sunggyu read aloud.

“ _Hyung, I know the general focus today will be on Myungyeol but my focus is always on you. Congratulations on finishing your master and congratulations for being an awesome boyfriend till now. Happy one month anniversary, I'm sure we will have many more.”_ Sunggyu finished with a gasp. “One month? Is it today?”

“Hyung, did you forget it?” The younger idol asked looking like a kicked puppy.

“If I were you I would slaughter him.” Myungsoo suggested.

“Don't plant ideas on Woohyun mind, he can execute them just fine.” Sungyeol scolded his husband.

With that Woohyun turned around and went past people to find his parents and Sunggyu panicked thinking Woohyun wanted to leave so he ignored the couple and ran after his lover.

“Are them going to be fine?” Myungsoo asked.

“Well, you suggested some murdering so you might be one brother short.” Sungyeol said with a scolding poke on Myungsoo belly.

They spoke with a few more people but they were keeping an eye on Woogyu from the distance. Sunggyu had been pleading and probably whispering some sorries to his lover and Woohyun seemed to be enjoying Sunggyu begging rather than angry, but since the younger idol had threatened Sunggyu with a resigning letter, the older idol thought Woohyun would proceed with handing it, therefore he thought he had to plead.

When Woohyun finally managed a bit of a smile, much to Sunggyu relief, the couple was approached by Myungsoo Chinese friends that were still shocked by the revelation.

“Myungsoo!” Luhan was flabbergasted and made an expression of utter disbelief though he was wearing a smile. “I'm so shocked, man!”

“If you are shocked, how do you think I am feeling?” Tao blinked a couple of times to take the scene of Sungyeol wrapping a hand around Myungsoo waist and the younger comfortably leaning on his touch.

“I don't know if I should get happy that my bouquet made you marry or if I should be angry you never told me about this.” Myungeun pointed from Myungsoo to Sungyeol a couple of times.

“I think you should be happy I'm following your advice literally.” Sungyeol suggested and Myungsoo lifted an inquiring brow at him. “She asked me to take care of you until you found a girl that could do that in my place. I'm not letting you find a girl, so....”

Myungsoo smiled at him then addressed his friend. “I'm sorry, but we never really told anybody, it's been only a month that our friends know too.” He explained. “It could have jeopardized Sungyeol job, therefore, we hid it, remember to keep a secret ok?” He asked and the other three nodded.

“How long are you dating each other again?” Luhan asked curiously.

“Since I came back from Japan so almost seven years.” Sungyeol answered confidently.

“I feel so stupid right now.” The girl placed her hands on her temples and massaged, she was having a mental breakdown.

“Myungeun, can I just remember you that you married me?” Tao glared at her.

“This has nothing to do about that, but I just realized that I was fangirling over one of my best friends boyfriend for years.” She then looked apologetic to her friend. “I'm so sorry Myung if I knew back then I wouldn't have annoyed you so much and respected him a little more.”

Sungyeol smiled bemusedly and Myungsoo flickered her forehead. “Myungeun, don't be stupid, I never minded that because.... you were never a competition.” He said playfully and stuck his tongue out for her which made her dumbfounded and even her husband laughed at her.

“So between us, I'm the only one alone?” Luhan pouted.

“Maybe you should try catching the bouquet, it worked for Myungsoo it can work for you too.” Sungyeol offered though he was not acquainted with this one.

“We have a bouquet?” Myungsoo blinked surprised.

“Yeah, it's with your sister somewhere. We could throw it now, by the way, I bet your cousins are waiting for it.” Sungyeol got on the tip of his toes and tried to look for Myungsoo sister.

“Oh she is right there, I'll go grab it.” Myungsoo pointed for the opposite side. “Excuse me guys, I talk to you later, please enjoy the party.” He excused himself and pulled away from his husband - Myungsoo giggled internally when he thought about that word – to move towards his sister. “Noona!” He said once he got close to her.

“I thought that now that you married you wouldn't talk with us poor mortals again.”

“What are you even saying?” Myungsoo laughed and went to hug her. “Noona thank you so much for being part of this, I'm so so so happy.”

“I'm happy to hear that, now we just have to make Sunggyu admit the obvious.” She said and pointed at her head to the table near her where Sunggyu was sitting beside Woohyun, too close for someone that said they were just friends (although Myungsoo already knew they were more than that), and both of them were talking animatedly with their other friends while Woohyun was bouncing Hyuna on his lap, the girl wasn't going to let it go from her oppa.

“Yes, we have to.” He agreed then quickly focused on what he wanted to ask. “Noona, Sungyeol said you had a bouquet, we were thinking about throwing it now.”

“Oh, here it is.” She got a nice white colored bouquet and handed to him. “Go to greet some more people, I'll call Jaejoong and Yunho to sing something for this moment.”

“Will them even be alive? I think Uncle was ready to kill Yunho hyung.” Myungsoo wondered.

“Well, we will discover now.” She said and moved towards the house.

Myungsoo then signaled to Sungyeol and went to talk to their friends once more. This time Sungyeol explained each one role in the party and Myungsoo chest felt so warm with that revelation, his friends had done so much to contribute to this beautiful party too, he could cry right there out of gratefulness.

Sungyeon took a while so the recent married couple kept talking with their friends, they heard Sungjong complaints about the amount of time Hoya and Dongwoo spent over the phone, and in return Hoya complained that the young model was taking too long to move out, he and Dongwoo were thinking about living together as soon as the maknae moved out and since their apartment was bigger... They discussed a bit of Woogyu relationship too, in which Sunggyu had to cover his niece ears to not to hear what Woohyun was spilling about them, she wouldn't have age to hear that for at least more ten years.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo got frustrated with Jaejoong and Yunho taking too long and decided to move to the stage to throw the bouquet despite the singers not being present to sing or watch. Sungyeol got one mic on the stage and screamed on it. “WHO WANTS THE BOUQUET?????”

Girls cheered and started to gather in front of them while the rest of the guests got up to better see what was about to happen. At this point Sungyeon appeared hitting Jaejoong nape, he tried to move away from her while pulling Yunho by the hand. He had his cheeks a bit flushed in what it seemed to be an embarrassment while Yunho was just too happy to do anything.

“Look, Jaejoong and Yunho finally appeared.” Ren elbowed Sungjong to get his attention and pointed to the two singers with his chin.

“Yunjae is reaaaaaaaaal.” Dongwoo squealed.

“Didn't Jaejoong hyung seemed to be angry because Yunho sunbae came?” Woohyun asked as he put Hyuna on the ground; if a bouquet was gonna flying he would try to get it.

“But they're kind of holding hands.” Hoya pointed.

“Ahn.... this revenge is sweet.” Sunggyu smiled wickedly.

“Uh... Uncle, you don't need to sing anymore.” Myungsoo quickly stopped his uncle from going near the stage. “We can't wait to throw so.... yeah...” He giggled but Sungyeol took the mic again to say some words.

“Ok everybody, thank you for being here and participating in this, everything could have gone wrong and Myungsoo could discover before it was time, but thankfully he is still gullible." Myungsoo slightly slapped his ~~boyfriend~~ husband chest for him to stop. "Or he could have said no.”

“I would never say no.” Myungsoo mumbled.

“We just wanna thank you all once more.” Sungyeol smiled and then changed the subject. “Now, the girls are already here for the bouquet, right girls?” He asked and Myungsoo cousins cheered.

“You were quick to gather.” The doctor chuckled.

“This is not a normal wedding, there is no bride in it, so since this is about equality, I challenge our male friends to join the girls so we can both throw our bouquet together.” Sungyeol challenged.

“How are we even doing that?” Myungsoo laughed heartily.

The boys didn't move though so Sungyeol had to urge them. “Come on~, I know some of you have the same wish deep inside.”

At this point, Jaejoong and Yunho arrived at Sunggyu table and the said singer was about to tease the Hallyu stars when the elder complained. “Oh, Shushh Sunggyu! I ain't talking about this.”

The first to move towards the crowd of girls was Dongwoo that usually didn't care about anyone opinion on him while Ren bit impatiently his lips as he and Sungjong watched the pink hyung move, so the model tensed a bit but decided to ask.

“What is up with you?” His words seemed sassy but he was using a soft tone.

“I... I know we kinda already settled almost everything to move in together but... after this, I ended up wanting some sort of symbolic ceremony as well.” Ren admitted and avoided his lover's gaze, but then he felt Sungjong nudging him and when he looked back the model had a sly smile on his face.

“We are two, we have better chances.” He said and Ren reproduced a similar smile before walking to the front as well. And then Woohyun moved desperately to the group, he wouldn't stay behind.

“God, fuck, no, not now. Woohyun come back here!” Sunggyu cursed under his breath but as he felt Hoya have the same idea that Sungjong and Ren might have had he secured the boy in place. “No Hoya, we have to grow as a couple before that.”

“But...” Hoya tried to argue but Sunggyu sent him a death glare and Hoya crossed arms and stayed in place, although that wouldn't hinder him from cheering on his lover, he came to know that Dongwoo had very sneaky hands and he was sure his boyfriend would catch the bouquet.

“Yunho, what are you doing?”! Jaejoong screamed flabbergasted, if there was someone more shocked than Sunggyu with all this, it was Jaejoong, because Jung fucking Yunho just appeared out of nowhere and wanted to take the bouquet, what he was even thinking? They ended talking their problems like five minutes ago, but despite holding hands they weren't really together, did Yunho thought Jaejoong would indulge him and get together just because he was tall and handsome and had some way with his words?

“Ok, you two won't come? Not you, Uncle?” Myungsoo asked more to tease than anything but Sunggyu shook his head, still holding Hoya in place, not to mention Jaejoong was too far gone in shock to even talk.

“Then the last one.... Lee Daeyeol, I want to see you in the middle of them.” Sungyeol demanded on the mic.

“WHAT? NO!” His brother screamed from one corner, he had been quiet since the ring exchange and had been just trying to eat peacefully while he talked with his mother.

“Come before I drag you!” Sungyeol threatened. “You need to find a woman or a man for you, whatever you like the best, and stop being single, it is about time you dummy.”

“Just humor him Dae, look at a number of people that are trying their hands at the bouquet, you probably won't grab it.” Misun whispered in her maknae ear and the boy sighed and finally moved to one side of the crowd as well.

“OK, then we are going to throw the bouquet now.” Sungyeol and Myungsoo turned their backs to the crowd of cheering and excited males and females and briefly talked about how they would do this before they held the bouquet together and threw past their heads to their back.

The thing was they were men and men had a bit more strength than women, and there were two men throwing this bouquet. When the bouquet flew in the air and everybody started to calculate it's route, it was clear as day that most women there wouldn't have a chance because the bouquet would fly over them and directly to the back where the boys were.

Myungsoo cousin twins tried to get closer to where the bouquet was heading and other tall women from his family too, so they could fight with the boys for the flower arrangement.

Ren and Sungjong were trying to stretch their arms towards where they thought the bouquet would fall but they were hindering each other, not to mention that they were too polite to fight over that with other people, Woohyun was on the side already impatient, he was short and he couldn't reach for it.

Daeyeol was relieved on the side, having his arms crossed and just watching the freak show that this was. Dongwoo was blinking his eyes excitedly, the bouquet definitely seemed to come to his hands so he just positioned himself to just received it, while Yunho sneakily positioned himself behind Dongwoo, he was taller and ready to snatch the flowers from the pink shortie.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Hoya chanted nervously but happily as he observed to where the bouquet was heading.

“I can't believe you're wishing for this Hoya, you got together with Dongwoo another day... this is too soon!” Sunggyu scolded then turned to watch what would happen. “Yunho hyung might steal it.” He mumbled but Jaejoong heard and had color draining from his face in horror.

Dongwoo opened a big happy smile, he got this, he thought would be next and he was damned if he didn't secure Hoya by his side in at least three months. Yunho then made his presence known over Dongwoo and simply put his arms in the same direction, Dongwoo arms were at least 10 cm short and he was making an upset expression as Yunho was about to get the bouquet with ease.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Jaejoong wailed with his hands in his cheeks.

Yunho even smirked but, in the last second, two people flew in the air, grabbed the bouquet together and fell over each other in the middle of people.

“Thank Lord.” Jaejoong breathed relieved and Sunggyu smiled, thinking he hadn't anything to worry about as well. Hoya made an upset face, Dongwoo would be happy if he had caught the bouquet and he wanted Dongwoo happy, no matter what.

“AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!” Someone screamed painfully while the crowd gasped and people started circling the people who had fallen.

The doctors of the family, and even Sungyeol, that was a lawyer and Sunggyu, that had stopped med halfway, ran to try to help. Myungsoo ran the fastest, clapping his hands and ordering people to move so he could inspect the one in the ground and he had the shock of his life to see who it was so he became frozen in place for a couple of seconds.

“You're over my shoulder.” The older complained, in pain.

“You're over my arm.” The younger complained, having as much pain.

“Let go of my bouquet.” The elder pushed the bouquet, and half the younger body to one side, which made the younger hiss in pain.

“No, it's mine!” The younger complained and pushed back which made the elder wince because of his hurt shoulder and that was the moment when Sungyeol arrived.

“Woohyun hyung? Moonsoo?” He asked dumbfounded but loud enough for Sunggyu that was pushing through the crowd to hear.

“What?” The hamster asked. “Woohyun! Moonsoo!” He called in concern and finally was able to get beside them. “Oh my god, what in the world....”

“Hyung, my shoulder hurts really fucking bad, remove him!” Woohyun demanded in a grunt.

“Nooooooooo! The bouquet is mine!” Moonsoo wailed.

“Oh my god I can't believe you hurt each other because of a fucking bouquet!” Sunggyu hissed in disbelief as the rest of the doctors in the family finally arrived to take a look. “Someone help me untangle them.” He demanded and Myungsoo finally moved to do it so, but when he tried to take Moonsoo off Woohyun the kid wriggled which made him and Woohyun scream in pain, and sort of hit Myungsoo in the face with the bouquet, which not hurt him but he was startled and fell in his butt.

“Woohyun! Baby, are you ok? Oh my god.” Sunggyu became all worried after Woohyun screamed in pain, not caring if there were half of the party guests surrounding him and he was outing his affections for Woohyun right there. “Baby, tell me where it hurts.”

“Baby, my left shoulder~.” Woohyun winced.

“NOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, COME DO SOMETHING!” Sunggyu yelled. “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!”

“Oh.my.god.” Jongwan jaw went low, he was totally taken aback by this, he always thought everything was in the fans wildest imaginations.

Myungsoo got up and was about to try to untangle Moonsoo again but Daeyeol very calmly appeared beside him only to whisper in the younger ear. “Moonsoo-ah, why do you want the bouquet? Do you think I was kidding when I said I would wait for you to grow and mature enough?” Moonsoo went still for a second then let go of the bouquet.

Now, the only things Daeyeol knew about health was that you have to immobilize things your broke/sprawled and that you should take your pills when a doctor prescribes them, but he managed to help Sunggyu in untangling Moonsoo and Woohyun with ease, though the elder whined in pain way more than the teenager, much for Sunggyu desperation.

Myungsoo inspected his baby brother at the same time his sister appeared beside Sunggyu to inspect Woohyun. It turns out Moonsoo broke an arm so Myungsoo placed in a good position over the younger belly and told him to keep this way until they managed to immobilize it.

While that was happening Sunggyu, with the help of a worried Dongwoo, Hoya, and celebrity Yunho, put some efforts to get Woohyun up so Sungyeon could examine him.

“Can you move your arm this way?” Sungyeon asked gently as she tried to move Woohyun injured arm.

“Ahhhhhh baby!” Woohyun screamed/complained.

“Guess this is a no.” She frowned.

“It's ok baby, it's ok, noona will help.” Sunggyu started patting Woohyun hair in a comforting manner as the rest of the people frowned and Sungyeon tried to move Woohyun arm to a good position to immobilization later. The elder complained a few more times although Hoya and Dongwoo noticed now that his arm was in place, he was whining so Sunggyu continues fussing over him, he was totally taking advantage of the situation.

“Ok, enough, Moonsoo broke an arm and it's not whining that much.” Sungyeon scolded lightly and Sunggyu turned around to complain to her that she didn't know how the younger was feeling when she smirked evilly. “You're being played Sunggyu, you just outed your relationship in a party with a hundred people.”

Sunggyu got pale and gulped hard as he looked around to see that everybody was looking at him and Woohyun (with the exception of the people fussing over his baby brother) curiously, some even had some smirks in their face. He then looked at Woohyun in incredulity.

“Kim Sunggyu, you're so doomed.” He managed to smirk even though his shoulder was hurting and waved the bouquet he was still holding towards the elder as if remembering him what getting the bouquet meant. 

Sunggyu got angry. “Yah! What are you even thinking?” He lightly pushed Woohyun but the younger exaggerated and stepped back and whined.

“Ahhhh hyung, my shoulder hurts! Omma! Appa! Take me home!” He whined.

“I'm so sorry baby!” Sunggyu completely forgot about his anger and started fussing Woohyun again much to the younger pleasure.

Once people understood that the one that seemed injured the most would be fine, they turned to take a look at the baby of the hosts that was being taken care of by his middle brother.

“Are you ok buddy?” Sungyeol asked softly when Myungsoo finished handling the teenager but the younger was pouting while trying to keep his tears from forming and failing miserably, though that might have been more from losing the bouquet than the pain in his arm.

“He will live.” Myungsoo assured and the next second Jisoo was already trying to comfort her baby.

Moonsoo was sad and embarrassed that he injured himself in front of his crush and honestly his mom comforting words and pats were not helping, they were only making feel more like a little kid and that was even more embarrassing. But the next second Daeyeol appeared in his view again only to pat his hair gently and place a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Moonsoo eyes instantly became two golf balls and he wanted to scream his lungs out, but he couldn't, as always, form words, but the extreme happy expression on his face said it all. "Come on, I'll help you eat something before we take you to fix this arm." Daeyeol offered a hand for Moonsoo that quickly placed the hand on his good arm on it and the elder walked out of the crowd hand in hand with the teenager that followed him bouncing happily.

“Oh my freaking god, when did this...” Sungyeol had his eyes huge and he couldn't even conclude his sentence, Jisoo had his jaw low in surprise and both of them were brought back to reality when they heard some screams.

“Grandpa!” Hyuna screamed and both Sunggyu, Myungsoo, and Sungyeon saw their father fainting, that Moonsoo behavior was a huge shock for him after the discovery of Sunggyu relationship.

“Oh my god, no, no, no.” Myungsoo chanted and ran to where his father had fainted and his siblings were already trying to go there as well.

“Hyung!” Sungjong screamed on the other side of the crowd.

Sungyeol didn't know why but this time he looked, only to see his own mother fainted on the other side while Sungjong and Ren were trying to bring her to a chair while Myungeun was waiting to check on her.

“Shit, Daeyeol! What did you do?” Sungyeol grunted but ran towards his mother and felt that maybe this love adventure he had with Myungsoo would be repeated all over again by their brothers.

 


End file.
